Arwen McGregor eine Geschichte aus Mittelerde
by Naurelen
Summary: Eine Geschichtsstudentin verschlägt es nach dem Mord an ihrer Familie nach Mittelerde. Dort versucht sie einen Weg zurück zu finden. Nein, sie trifft nicht auf Legolas ... nominiert für den FF-Oskar 2008, Gewinner des "Fanfiction General Award 2009"
1. Der Anfang

Disclaimer: Die Welt Mittelerde mit ihren Völkern und Landschaften gehört zu Tolkien, gleichermaßen einige der Randfiguren. Der Handlungsverlauf und die Hauptfiguren sind von mir erfunden. Jedenfalls diejenigen, die nichts mit dem „Herrn der Ringe", sei es Buch oder Film, zu tun haben.

Anmerkungen zur Geschichte: Einige Dinge weichen von Tolkiens Vorgabe ab. Man sehe es mir nach. Auch sei man nachsichtig mit mir, da es sich um die erste große Fanfiction meinerseits handelt. Feedback nehme ich allerdings gerne entgegen. Auch wenn jemand Verbesserungsvorschläge für das verwendete Sindarin hat, würde ich mich über eine e-mail freuen.

Die Story wurde komplett überarbeitet.

I IIDer Anfang

Chen suilon mellyn nin,

ich heiße Arwen McGregor. Geboren wurde ich in Cambridge, England. Heute bin ich weit weg von zu Hause. Mein Vater war Amerikaner schottischer Herkunft, Sean McGregor, der in England lebte und arbeitete. Eigentlich ungewöhnlich für einen Amerikaner. Allerdings war er Professor für Mittelalterliche Geschichte. Eine Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet und damit begehrt an allen Universitäten der Welt. Er traf meine Mutter an der Universität von Cambridge, wo sie beide damals unterrichteten. Während eines Streitgesprächs haben sie sich kennen gelernt und ineinander verliebt.

Ich muss dabei erwähnen, dass mein Vater für einen Professor recht gut aussah. Er war hochgewachsen und sportlich, hatte schwarzes, dichtes Haar und dunkelbraune, ständig lachende Augen. Eigentlich eher der südländische Typus. Vom Aussehen hätte niemand vermutet, dass er schottische Vorfahren hatte.

Meine Mutter, Mairie McGregor, war gebürtige Irin und tief verwurzelt in den keltischen Ursprung dieser herrlichen Insel. Ich sehe sie noch vor mir. Eine schöne Frau mit einem ebenmäßigen Gesicht und einer schlanken, hochgewachsenen Figur mit perfekten Maßen. Sie hatte feuerrotes Haar und ein ebensolches Temperament. Ihre strahlendgrünen Augen schienen manchmal Funken zu sprühen. Sie war Dozentin für Keltische Geschichte in Cambridge, als sie meinen Vater traf. Es muss ein wirklich sehens- und hörenswertes Aufeinanderprallen der beiden gewesen sein. Freunde unserer Familie, ein paar waren damals selber an der Universität von Cambridge tätig, sprachen noch viele Jahre danach von diesem Ereignis, dass die ehrwürdigen Gemäuer erschüttert hatte.

Mein Vater liebte Tolkiens Werke. Deshalb hatte er mich nach Arwen Undómiel benannt, denn für ihn war ich sein Abendstern. Meine Mutter erzählte mir, dass ich in der Dämmerung geboren wurde, als der Abendstern seinen Zug über den Himmel begann. Zur Stunde meiner Geburt hätte er besonders hell geleuchtet. Mein Vater habe dies als ein Omen angesehen. Aber sonst hatte er von sich immer behauptet nicht abergläubisch zu sein. Meine Mutter konnte ihm den Zweitnamen Ceridwen für mich abringen, in Anlehnung an meine irischen Vorfahren.

Vater war bisweilen ein Träumer und manchmal so bodenständig, das einem Angst und Bange werden konnte. Für seine Studenten schien er eine Art Gott zu sein. Sie verehrten ihn. Eigentlich gab er sich nie wie ein Professor. Viele seiner Studenten verglichen ihn eher mit der Kultfigur des Indiana Jones. Sie gingen gerne zu seinen Vorlesungen, weil er es wie kein anderer verstand das Mittelalter lebendig werden zu lassen.

Gleichzeitig forschte er aber immer wieder an seinem Lieblingsprojekt: "Die Auswirkungen der Kreuzzüge auf das Christentum im Mittelalter". Er war oft so damit beschäftigt, dass er vergaß, dass er eine Familie hatte. An manchen Abend kam er erst spät nach Hause. So spät, dass ich ihn vor dem Zubettgehen nicht mehr sah. Aber ab und zu lag ich so lange wach, dass ich ihn heimkehren hörte. Meine Mutter hatte dann manches Mal leise mit ihm geschimpft. Aber sie konnte ihm nie lange böse sein.

Auf der anderen Seite war er ein glühender Verehrer der Werke Tolkiens. Er kannte sie nahezu auswendig und hatte sogar schon einige Essays darüber geschrieben, da er Mitglied der Tolkiengesellschaft in England war. Für einen Amerikaner eine ungewöhnliche Ehre. Als einer der wenigen der Tolkiengesellschaft beherrschte er ernsthaft Sindarin und Quenya, die beiden Elbensprachen, und konnte diese genau so fließend sprechen, wie seine eigene Muttersprache.

Jedenfalls soweit dies möglich war. Tolkien hatte die Sprachen leider unvollständig gelassen. Doch mit intensiver Arbeit und viel Logik hatte man im Laufe der Jahre die Lücken geschlossen. Ein mühsamer Prozess, der viele Tolkien-Fans und etliche Sprachforscher, die Tolkiens Sprachen als Zeitvertreib nutzten, rund um den Erdball beschäftigte.

Meine Mutter erschien als das genaue Gegenteil von ihm. Äußerst temperamentvoll und zuweilen war es nicht einfach mit ihr auszukommen. Nicht nur ihr irisches Blut geriet in Wallung, sondern sie hatte zudem altes keltisches Blut in den Adern. Druidenblut, wie mein Vater es oft scherzhaft nannte. Womit er aber nicht ganz unrecht hatte. Ihr Stammbaum ging bis auf die Druiden und noch weiter zurück. Sie unterrichtete Keltische Geschichte. Auch sie war bei den Studenten sehr beliebt. Von ihnen wurde sie liebevoll die "Feuerfee" genannt. Sie hatte eine Art zu unterrichten, die man schon fast magisch nennen konnte. Bei der Blutlinie wunderte es allerdings niemanden.

Sie wurde von meinem Vater mit dem Tolkien-Fieber angesteckt und lernte Sindarin und Quenya. Als logische Konsequenz mussten wir Kinder es ebenfalls lernen. Mit "wir Kinder" sind mein Bruder und ich gemeint. Ewan, mein Bruder, war vier Jahre älter als ich. Als Kinder machten wir uns einen Spaß daraus, uns in unserer Geheimsprache zu unterhalten, wenn andere Kinder dabei waren. Wir fanden es lustig, wenn sie uns dann komisch ansahen. Eine Begebenheit ist mir in Erinnerung, als wäre es gestern gewesen.

Wir spielten mit den Nachbarskindern Ritter und Burgfräulein. Es war damals in Amerika, lange nach unserer Übersiedelung. Unsere Spielkameraden kannten Ritter nicht, geschweige denn Burgfräulein. Wir mussten ihnen erst einmal erklären, was denn das Mittelalter war. Ich fand das schon damals erschreckend. Schon zu dieser Zeit hatten sie ein ignorantes Verhalten an den Tag gelegt. Ewan und ich tauschten einen kurzen Gedankengang in Sindarin aus.

"Warum redest du nicht Englisch?", fragte mich einer der Nachbarsjungen. "Weil ich meinem Bruder etwas sagen wollte, dass nur ihn was angeht", erwiderte ich, "warum lernst du keine fremde Sprache, wenn dich das stört?" Mit dieser Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er überlegte eine ganze Weile, bevor er eine Antwort hatte. "Ich brauche keine fremde Sprache zu lernen", sagte er ganz stolz, "Englisch versteht jeder auf der Welt. Warum sollte ich etwas anderes lernen?" In diesem Moment erkannte ich, wie arrogant und selbstherrlich manche Leute sein können und manche erzogen sind.

Es war meine Mutter, welche die Liebe zur Musik in mir weckte. Schon früh fing ich mit Klavierstunden an. Sie unterwies mich jedoch persönlich in keltischem Tanz und Irischer Flöte. Die Gesangsstunden haben nicht ganz so viel Spaß gemacht, aber ich nahm trotzdem hier ein paar Jahre Unterricht. Wie es sich für eine Tochter aus gutem Hause eben gehörte. Mein Lieblingsinstrument aber war und blieb die Tin Whistle, die Irische Flöte. Sie ist gar nicht einfach zu spielen, da es sich dabei um eine Sechslochflöte handelt. Bei diesem Instrument wird viel über die Atmung und den Luftdruck gearbeitet.

Meiner Mutter hörte ich gerne zu. An kalten Winterabenden erzählte sie uns Kindern oft von Irland und den Kelten. Schon früh wurden wir an unser keltisches Erbe heran geführt. Sie berichtete uns von den alten Göttern, den Druiden und den keltischen Kriegern. Durch ihre Art zu Erzählen entstand ein lebendiges Bild der irischen Vergangenheit vor unseren Augen. Besonders beeindruckten mich die alten Legenden von Kobolden, Elben und Naturgeistern. Unser Vater hatte darauf bestanden, uns Kinder katholisch taufen zu lassen. Wir wurden auch in diesem Glauben erzogen. Doch ab und an, wenn Vater nicht da war, lehrte uns unsere Mutter die alten Gebete an Brigid, Lugh, Belenus und die anderen keltischen Götter.

Meine Eltern siedelten nach Amerika über, als ich zwei Jahre alt war. Mein Vater hatte hier einen Lehrstuhl für Mittelalterliche Geschichte in Columbia, South-Carolina, übernommen. Meine Mutter trat eine Dozentenstelle an derselben Universität an.

Die ersten Jahre meines Lebens verbrachte ich somit in Amerika. Hier ging ich in den Kindergarten, anschließend in die Grundschule und danach auf die weiterführende Schule. Im Kindergarten lernte ich meine ersten Freundinnen kennen.

Peggy Martinez war die Tochter eines Bankangestellten und einer Sekretärin. Lange schwarze Haare und dunkle Kirschaugen verrieten das spanische Erbe. Sie wirkte immer sehr quirlig. Und so lernten wir uns auch kennen. Im Kindergarten hatten wir einen kleinen Zusammenstoß. Sue Lewis dagegen hatte dunkelbraune kurze Locken und graugrüne Augen. Ihr Vater arbeitete als Büroangestellter und ihre Mutter betrieb einen kleinen Coffee-Shop nicht weit vom Kindergarten weg. Sie war die zurückhaltendste und zarteste von uns. Manchmal wirkte sie wie der Welt entrückt. Schüchtern würde ich nicht sagen, eher träumerisch.

Später, als wir zusammen zur St. Marys Primary School gingen, machten wir ab und zu einen Abstecher zu Sues Mutter. Während dieser Zeit begannen wir mit dem Ballettunterricht. Eher gesagt, Sue hatte uns dazu überredet. Wir fanden es sehr aufregend zusammen die Ballettstunde zu besuchen und die süßen kurzen Röckchen anzuziehen. Wir kamen uns vor wie kleine Primaballerinen.

Ein Jahr später wurde Sue zum Reitunterricht geschickt. Ich konnte meine Eltern überreden, mich auch dorthin gehen zu lassen. Peggy durfte nicht, da sie eine Tierhaarallergie hatte. Als Ausgleich konnte sie sich etwas anderes aussuchen. Sie wählte dann trotzig Jiu-Jiutsu, obgleich ihre Eltern nicht sehr davon angetan waren. Aber sie hatten ihr alles mögliche versprochen, nur um sie zu besänftigen.

Einige Wochen später bedrängte sie mich, doch mit ihr zusammen zum Training zu gehen. Alleine würde es nicht so viel Spaß machen. Meine Eltern gewährten großzügig auch dieses. Peggy, Sue und ich verbrachten etliche Zeit miteinander. Wo immer eine von uns auftauchte, waren die anderen beiden nicht weit. In der St. Vincents Secondary School nannten sie uns dann ‚das Kleeblatt'. Wir waren unzertrennlich. Auch an jenem Frühjahrsmorgen waren wir unzertrennlich und gingen zusammen in die Schule. Doch an diesem Tag änderte sich alles schlagartig.

Wir hatten Geschichtsunterricht, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und vier Männer hereinstürmten. Sie hatten Strumpfmasken über die Gesichter gezogen und Waffen in den Händen. Sie bedrohten uns damit und befahlen allen uns an die Wand zu stellen. Einer von ihnen zog Robin Masterson, einen von den Jungen aus unserer Klasse, zu sich heran. Robin hatte nordische Vorfahren, das sah man ihm an. Strohblonde, kurze Haare und wasserblaue Augen verrieten das Wikingerblut. Er sah vor Angst ganz bleich aus.

"Das ist der Richtige!", brüllte er den anderen zu, "nehmt Geiseln und dann lasst uns verschwinden." Wahllos griffen sie zu und der Zufall wollte es, dass wir drei und Margret Sanders herausgezogen wurden. Wir wurden nach draußen und dort in einen Van gezerrt. Wir fünf Kinder saßen alleine hinten auf der Ladefläche. Es war stockdunkel. "Robin, was ist los?", schrie Peggy in Panik. Wir tasteten, bis wir uns alle an den Händen hatten. Ich spürte mein Herz bis in meinen Hals hinein klopfen. Robin schwieg eine Weile.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte er leise. Seine Stimme war voller Angst. Nach einigen Minuten hörte ich ihn weitersprechen. "Ich bin nicht Robin Masterson, sondern Robin Brunner. Mein Vater ist Lester Brunner, der Inhaber von Network America. Vielleicht wollen die ja Geld von meinem Dad. – Ich hab' Angst." Die Fahrt dauerte Stunden, wie es schien. Als der Wagen endlich hielt, wurden wir herausgezerrt. Wir waren irgendwo in den Wäldern. Ich konnte viele dicht stehende Nadelgehölze sehen. Es schienen Kiefern zu sein. Das machte die Landschaft besonders düster. Rasch trieb man uns in ein Haus, das aus Holzstämmen gebaut schien, und dort in einen Kellerraum.

Die nächsten fünf Tage werde ich nie vergessen. Wir bekamen nichts zu essen, nur Wasser zum Trinken. Sie kamen täglich, um von Robin etwas zu holen. Erst war es nur die Armbanduhr, am zweiten Tag eine Haarlocke. Uns Mädchen erging es schlimmer. Zuerst holten sie Margret. Wir hörten ihre Schreie bis zu uns herunter. Als sie wieder zu uns gebracht wurde, war sie kreidebleich und teilnahmslos. Ihre weizenblonden Haare hingen strähnig herunter. Die hellblauen Augen blickten ins Leere. Sie blutete zwischen den Beinen. Es besudelte die Schuluniform. Sie wurde bewusstlos und kam erst nach Stunden wieder zu sich. Sie sagte kein Wort mehr für den Rest der Gefangenschaft.

Als nächstes holten sie Peggy. Sie wehrte sich, als man sie wegbringen wollte, aber sie schlugen sie vor unseren Augen. Einige Zeit später konnten wir ebenfalls ihre Schreie hören. Ich fing an zu beten. Ich betete nicht nur zu Gott, sondern auch zur Großen Mutter Brigid, einer keltischen Gottheit, dass sie mich beschützen möge. Wie von selber kamen die Worte über meine Lippen. Peggy sah schrecklich aus, als sie wiederkam. Sie weinte in einem fort. Als sie keine Tränen mehr hatte, schluchzte sie nur vor sich hin. Am dritten Tag schnitten sie Robin einen Zeh ab und nahmen mich mit. Robins Brüllen lief mir eiskalt den Rücken herunter.

Mir wurde klar, dass sie keinen von uns am Leben lassen würden, wenn sie erst einmal hatten, was sie wollten. Allerdings zerrten sie mich zuerst zum Telefon. "Deine Mutter will ein Lebenszeichen von dir!", brüllte mich der eine an, "wähle! Und keine Dummheiten!" Mit zitternden Fingern wählte ich die Nummer. Der Mann behielt den Hörer in der Hand. "Hier ist Ihr Balg und keine Tricks!", brüllte er in den Hörer und hielt ihn mir ans Ohr. "Mama,", schluchzte ich, "mir geht es gut. – _Dorthonion_."

In dem Moment riss er mir den Hörer weg und knallte ihn auf den Apparat. "Ich sagte, keine Tricks!", brüllte er und schlug mir ins Gesicht. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was die nächsten Stunden geschah. Mein Körper bestand nur aus Schmerz. Ich schrie zu Gott. Aber er hörte mich nicht. Ich schrie zur Großen Mutter Brigid und von ihr bekam ich Antwort. Sie hüllte mich in eine gnädige Ohnmacht. Als man mich zu meinen Freundinnen und Robin zurückbrachte, fühlte ich mich ausgebrannt und leer. Mein Körper schmerzte höllisch bei jeder Bewegung.

"Ich konnte meine Mutter sprechen", flüsterte ich den anderen zu. "Das wird uns nicht viel nützen", hörte ich Robin mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme sagen. Tränen hatten eine nasse Spur auf seinen Wangen hinterlassen. "Doch, ich habe einen Hinweis geben können", wisperte ich zuversichtlich, "ihr werdet sehen, sie werden uns bald finden." Am vierten Tag holten sie Sue. Als man sie wiederbrachte, war sie totenbleich. Dann schnitten sie Robin den linken kleinen Finger ab. Er wurde von ihnen verbunden. Schließlich brauchten sie ihn noch. Er sah danach genauso bleich aus wie Sue. Wir bekamen ihre Blutungen nicht vernünftig zum Stillstand. Am fünften Tag holten sie wieder Peggy.

Plötzlich geschah alles sehr schnell. Auf einmal hörten wir Schüsse und laute Stimmen. Die Tür wurde jäh aufgerissen und ein Sonderkommando der Polizei stürmte herein. Was danach geschah, weiß ich nicht mehr genau. Ich wachte im Krankenhaus auf und musste viele Fragen beantworten. Man teilte mir mit, dass Peggy tot war. Sie wurde von einem der Entführer getötet, als das Haus gestürmt wurde.

Margret und Sue lebten und lagen ebenfalls hier im Krankenhaus. Allerdings starb Sue drei Tage später. Jetzt waren nur noch Margret, Robin und ich am Leben. In der Folgezeit wurden wir oft von der Polizei verhört. Meine Mutter erzählte mir, dass man uns aufgrund meines Hinweises gefunden hatte. Ich hatte ihr "_Dorthonion_" sagen können. In den Tolkien Werken wird damit das Land der Kiefern bezeichnet. Dort, wo wir damals wohnten, konnte nur ein Landstrich so bezeichnet werden.

Da die Entführung die Öffentlichkeit in Aufruhr gebracht hatte, wurde die Gerichtsverhandlung schnell in Gang gesetzt. Margret und ich waren zwar in psychologischer Behandlung, aber es war hart, das durchzustehen. Am Ende wurden die Entführer wegen Mordes und mehrfacher schwerer Körperverletzung verurteilt. Kurze Zeit später siedelten wir nach Irland um.

Mein Vater hatte sich um eine Professur in Oxford, England, bemüht und meine Mutter hatte ein Forschungsprojekt in Irland erhalten. Im Frühsommer wurde ich vierzehn und einige Wochen später erhielt ich die Nachricht, dass Margret sich umgebracht hatte. Sie hatte es nicht verkraften können. Jetzt war nur noch ich übrig. Und Robin. Von ihm habe ich nie wieder etwas gehört. Ich fragte mich, ob ich es jemals schaffen würde, die Entführung und was geschah zu vergessen. Doch ich trug Narben, die mich ständig daran erinnerten. So wurde ich zu einem schweigsamen und zurückgezogenen Mädchen.

In Irland konnte ich wieder ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen. Ich ging wieder zur Schule und nahm einen Teil meiner Aktivitäten wieder auf. Zum Ballettunterricht ging ich nicht mehr. Die Erinnerungen an meine Freundinnen taten zu weh. Statt dessen nahm ich Turnunterricht und fing mit Triathlon und Bo-Jutsu an.

Im Bo-Jutsu fand ich die Kraft, mein Leben fortzuführen. Es gab mir das Selbstbewusstsein, was ich so dringend brauchte. Im Triathlon forderte ich meinen Körper bis an seine natürlichen Grenzen. Durch den körperlichen Schmerz der Muskelbelastung konnte ich meine Schmerzen, die ich seit der Gefangenschaft ständig hatte, übertünchen und vergessen. Das Jiu-Jiutsu-Training führte ich in Angedenken an Peggy eine Weile fort. Zum Reitunterricht ging ich auch noch einige Zeit weiter.

Da das Forschungsprojekt meiner Mutter sich in der Nähe ihres Geburtshauses, welches sich in der Provinz Leinster, die auch Laigin genannt wurde, in der Nähe von Glendalough befand, konnten wir dort wohnen. Ausgedehnte Wälder, Wiesen und Felder bestimmten die Landschaft. Von hier aus konnte man die Erhebungen der Wicklow Mountains sehen. Das nächste Dorf, welches Shancahir, das bedeutet "Alte Burg", hieß, war ungefähr sieben Meilen entfernt. Man konnte es nur zu Pferd oder mit dem Auto erreichen.

Das Haus selber war alt und die Außenwände zeigten sich mit Efeu und wildem Wein bewachsen. Malerisch lag es vor einem Waldgebiet. In der Ferne erhoben sich sanft die Gipfel der Wicklow Mountains. Das Hauptgebäude war ein zweigeschossiger Fachwerkbau mit einem kleineren Anbau aus Backsteinen. Im Hof stand ein Brunnen und im Garten wuchsen nicht nur Gemüse, sondern auch farbenprächtige Blumen. Obstgehölze waren dazwischen verstreut.

An den wunderschönen Sommer- und kalten Winterabenden lehrte mich meine Mutter die Sagen- und Mythenwelt Irlands verstehen und verwurzelte mich tief in mein irisches Erbe. An einem warmen Sommerabend war es, als sie mit mir zum ersten Mal zum Kultplatz der Brigid ging. Die mächtige uralte Eiche, die dort stand, zog mich sofort in ihren Bann. Dort opferte ich zum ersten Mal der Göttin Brigid. Ich schämte mich dessen nicht, da mein Glaube an die katholische Kirche schon stark erschüttert war. Und außerdem frönte Pater Michael, der Priester von Shancahir, ebenfalls beiden Glaubensrichtungen. Als ich älter wurde liebte ich es, mich mit ihm in Streitgespräche darüber zu verwickeln.

Er besuchte uns das erste Mal an dem Montag, nachdem wir das Haus bezogen hatten. Meine Mutter hatte noch ein paar Tage Urlaub und buk zu unserer großen Freude Ingwerplätzchen. Wir Kinder liebten ihre Plätzchen. Manchmal gab es sie sogar mit Zuckerguss. Der Duft zog durch das ganze Haus. Es klopfte an der Eingangstüre. Hier gab es keine Klingel. Strom erzeugte ein Generator und speiste nur die wenigen Elektrogeräte im Haus, wie Kühlschrank, Tiefkühlgerät, Fernseher und Stereoanlage. Die beiden letzteren allerdings nur stundenweise. Herd und Ofen wurden noch mit Holz und Kohle befeuert. Meine Mutter ging selber an die Tür, um zu öffnen. "Willkommen in Shancahir", hörte ich eine Männerstimme, "ich bin Pater Michael und wollte Sie in meiner Gemeinde herzlich willkommen heißen." "Bitte, kommt herein", erwiderte meine Mutter.

Einige Sekunden später sah ich Pater Michael dann vor mir. Ein Baum von einem Mann mit einem Hang zur Korpulenz. Er schien Anfang der Vierziger zu sein. Auf mich wirkte er wie eine Mischung von Bruder Tuck aus den Erzählungen von Robin Hood und Pater Brown, aus der gleichnamigen Serie. Die Soutane wirkte ein wenig eng. Dichtes, braunes Haar mit vereinzelten grauen Härchen kräuselte sich unter dem Priesterkäppchen hervor. Seine braunen Augen waren von Lachfältchen umgeben und blitzten neugierig.

"Dies ist meine Tochter Arwen", stellte sie mich vor, "mein Mann und mein Sohn sind nach Shancahir gefahren, um ein paar Dinge zu besorgen." "Auch dir ein herzliches Willkommen in meiner Gemeinde", sagte Pater Michael zu mir. Meine Mutter ging voran in die Küche. Die Ingwerplätzchen kühlten auf dem Tisch aus. "Setzen Sie sich", lud meine Mutter ihn ein, "ein Kaffee und Ingwerplätzchen?" "Ja, gerne", erwiderte er, "das duftet ganz verführerisch." Sie stellte einen Becher Kaffee vor ihn hin. Ich nahm mir einen Kakao und setzte mich dazu.

"Wie gesagt, willkommen in meiner Gemeinde und in Shancahir", wiederholte Pater Michael, "ich hoffe, dass ich Sie bald in meiner Kirche begrüßen kann." Sie lächelte leicht. "Vielleicht können Sie das", erwiderte sie, "mein Mann und meine Kinder sind katholisch getauft und ich denke, dass sie bald ihre Kirche aufsuchen werden." Er rührte etwas Milch und Zucker in seinen Kaffee. "Und Sie, Ms. McGregor?", fragte er und nahm ein Plätzchen, "warum möchten Sie nicht Gottes Haus betreten?" "Mit Verlaub, Pater Michael", die Stimme meiner Mutter wurde sehr sanft, "mein Glaube ist meine Sache und ich glaube nicht an den Gott der Katholiken. Ich akzeptiere andere Religionen, aber ich lehne Bekehrungsversuche kategorisch ab. Also versuchen Sie es erst gar nicht. - Ich für meinen Teil bete lieber zu den Göttern der Kelten. Von ihnen habe ich im Laufe der Jahre eher Hilfe und Rat bekommen, als vom Gott der Christen."

Pater Michael nickte verständnisvoll. "Nun, Ms. McGregor", erwiderte er, "ich akzeptiere Ihren Standpunkt und hoffe trotzdem, dass Sie den Weg in meine Kirche irgendwann finden werden." Die Fronten waren geklärt. Im Laufe der Jahre erfuhren beide mehr übereinander. Sie akzeptierten ihre gegensätzlichen Glaubensrichtungen und diskutierten viel miteinander. Dabei stellte sich heraus, dass Pater Michael ebenfalls nicht gradlinig in seinem Glauben war, sondern auch einen Hang zu den Göttern der Kelten zeigte. So glaubte er zum Beispiel an die Sagen und Legenden des irischen Volksglaubens. Feen, Elfen und Kobolde schienen für ihn real existent zu sein. Ich hielt ihn dagegen eher für ein wenig verschroben und eigenbrötlerisch.

Mein Vater hatte früher oft versucht mir Schottland näher zu bringen, was ihm aber nie ganz gelang. Ich war schon zu sehr mit Irland infiziert. Dafür weckte er das Interesse an Geschichte und an Fantasy in mir. Als Teenager verschlang ich alle Bücher über das Mittelalter und verschiedene Fantasywelten, die ich in die Finger bekommen konnte. Und das waren viele. Schließlich hatte mein Vater ein zum Bersten volles Arbeitszimmer und eine ebenso reich bestückte hauseigene Bibliothek. Ich flüchtete auf diese Art aus der Realität. Für einige Zeit konnte ich mein eigenes Dasein vergessen. Auf ein Buch war er besonders stolz. Eine handsignierte Ausgabe des "Herrn der Ringe". Sie stand wohlgehütet in seinem Bücherregal. Wir Kinder durften diese nicht berühren. Aber wir hatten eine andere Ausgabe des Buches zur Verfügung, die er uns erlaubte zu lesen.

Es gab außerdem etwas, was er wie seinen Augapfel hütete. Meine Mutter hatte es ihm zum zwanzigsten Hochzeitstag geschenkt. Ich erinnere mich genau. Es war ein Kristall, groß wie ein Hühnerei. Er wechselte die Farben, wenn man ihn ins Licht hielt. Auf seiner Oberfläche waren Symbole eingeritzt. Alte Symbole keltischen Ursprungs. Dies sei ein Zauberspruch, erklärte meine Mutter, was er bewirke, würde keiner mehr wissen, aber er wäre wahrscheinlich einzigartig auf der Welt. Daraufhin nannte mein Vater diesen Kristall fortan seinen Silmaril.

Von Zeit zu Zeit schien er mir regelrecht von Mittelerde besessen zu sein. Er kannte sich in dieser fiktiven Gesellschaft genauso gut aus, wie in den mittelalterlichen Strukturen unserer Welt. Er saß oft in seinem Arbeitszimmer und reiste in Gedanken nach Mittelerde. Dann schrieb er Gedichte in Sindarin. Oder Essays in Quenya. Er schien beinahe davon überzeugt, dass Mittelerde eine real existierende Welt sei.

Bei meinen Mitschülern war ich eigentlich nicht so beliebt, da ich mich stark distanzierte. Als ich sechzehn wurde, merkte ich zwar, dass ich das Interesse von einigen meiner Mitschülern weckte, aber ich reagierte immer mit Ablehnung. Mich würde nie wieder ein Mann berühren. Ich ekelte mich regelrecht davor.

Als mein Bruder die Schule beendet hatte, ging er zurück nach Amerika, um dort Kunstgeschichte zu studieren. Ich liebte meinen Bruder und es tat weh, dass er so weit weg war. Aber in den Semesterferien kehrte er stets nach Irland zurück. Dann erzählte er mir Geschichten, die ihm passiert waren, da er fatalerweise den gleichen Namen trug, wie ein bekannter Schauspieler. Zu seinem Leidwesen wurde er des öfteren mit diesem verwechselt. Ewan kam im Aussehen eher auf meinen Vater. Er war groß, schlank und hatte fast schwarze Haare. Wenn er lachte, kam es von Herzen und seine Augen blitzten. Aus Amerika schrieb er mir oft Briefe in Sindarin. Auch wenn wir miteinander telefonierten sprachen wir es. So konnten wir unbemerkt von anderen Nachrichten austauschen. Etwas, was wir schon immer recht spaßig fanden.

Mit achtzehn Jahren feierte ich mein erstes Beltaine. Beltaine ist das keltische Fest der Fruchtbarkeit. Es wird in der Nacht auf den ersten Mai und in der Nacht davor gefeiert. Der Schutzgott ist Belenus. Ihm zu Ehren werden Feuer entzündet und Opfer gebracht. In der Beltaine-Nacht wurden seit jeher viele sexuelle Bindungen eingegangen.

Ich tanzte zwar um die Feuer und war ausgelassen, aber ich sorgte dafür, dass ich von keinem Mann berührt wurde. Obwohl mich einige umschwärmten, denn in den letzten Jahren war ich zu einer attraktiven jungen Frau herangereift. In mir floss Druidenblut, das sah man. Dunkelbraune, lange Haare umrahmten mein Gesicht. Ich war hochgewachsen und schlank. Meine tiefgrünen Augen zeugten von meiner druidischen Blutlinie.

Pater Michael, der Pfarrer in Shancahir, hatte vor einiger Zeit zu meiner Mutter gesagt, dass man das Alte Volk in mir sehen könne. Erstaunlicherweise war er alter keltischer Abstammung. Meine Mutter hatte mir erzählt, das er ebenfalls aus einer Linie von Druiden abstamme. Er hatte mehr Druidenblut in den Adern, als der katholischen Kirche recht sein dürfte. Aber das war dieser nicht bekannt. Es wusste auch niemand, dass er in seinem Garten Blumenfeen beherbergte. Er hatte es mir einmal augenzwinkernd verraten, als ich ihn fragte, warum sein Garten der schönste hier sei. Seitdem hatte ich jedes Mal aufgepasst, wenn ich ihn besuchte, ob ich nicht eine sah. Aber ich hatte nie Glück. Es wäre zudem ein Wunder gewesen. Letztendlich gab es die Blumenfeen nur in Legenden und Märchen. Trotzdem fand ich den Gedanken an die unsichtbaren Helfer ganz faszinierend.

Meine Mutter ließ mich an diesem Abend nicht aus den Augen. Mitten in der Nacht nahm sie mich beiseite. Sie war in Begleitung von Patrick O'Reilly. Patrick sah eher aus wie ein irischer Holzfäller. Groß, kräftig, mit dem typisch irisch-roten Haarschopf und einem ebenso roten Bart. Aber er war der Direktor der Bank of Ireland in der nächstgelegenen größeren Stadt Glendalough und ein weit entfernter Cousin meiner Mutter. Sie stammten beide aus der gleichen alten keltischen Blutlinie. Zu Beltaine und zu den anderen keltischen Festen bekleidete er den Rang eines Druiden, trug die dafür typische Kleidung und führte die Zeremonien durch.

"Nun ist die Zeit gekommen, dich in unser Geheimnis einzuweihen", wisperte meine Mutter und bedeutete mir mitzukommen. Sie raffte ihr druidisches Gewand, das sie zu diesen Festen trug, denn sie war gleichzeitig eine Priesterin der Brigid. Wir gingen durch die Dunkelheit. "Heute wirst du das erste Mal den Zwergenhort betreten", flüsterte meine Mutter, "unter den Erben des alten Blutes wird damit eine Art geheimer Safe bezeichnet. Dort sind ihre wertvollsten Besitztümer untergebracht. Solche, die man nicht einmal einer Bank anvertrauen würde. Dieser Brauch ist uralt und hat seinen Ursprung weit in der Vorzeit der Kelten. Patrick ist der Verwalter des Hortes. Seine Familie bewacht ihn seit Anbeginn. In dieser Nacht, die Nacht deines ersten Beltaine, werde ich dir zeigen, was sich in unserem Teil des Hortes befindet. – Doch du musst darüber schweigen. Nur Abkömmlinge des alten Blutes dürfen davon erfahren."

"Ich werde schweigen, Mum", erwiderte ich leise, "ich schwöre es bei der Großen Mutter!" "Merke dir, Kind", sagte sie, "der Zwergenhort kann nur zu bestimmten Zeiten von uns aufgesucht werden. Der Zugang erfolgt im Rhythmus der Mondfeiertage Imbolc, Beltaine, Lugnasadh und Samhuinn. Nur Patrick ist in der Lage zu anderen Zeiten den Hort aufzusuchen. Und das ist für ihn sehr gefährlich." Ich zupfte an meinem Gewand, spielte mit den Blüten, die in meinem Haar steckten und ging neugierig mit. Bisher hatte ich etliche Gerüchte und Geschichten um den "Zwergenhort" gehört und diesen als Legende abgetan.

In der Ferne leuchteten die Feuer von Beltaine. Die Trommeln waren weithin zu hören. Dies verlieh der Nacht eine magische Atmosphäre. Wir gingen ungefähr eine Stunde durch die Dunkelheit, bis wir an eine Schlucht kamen. Ich kannte diese Schlucht von verschiedenen Ausflügen in diese Gegend. Doch war mir nie eine Höhle aufgefallen. Hier führte Patrick uns in die Tiefe.

Auf einmal öffnete sich vor uns ein Spalt im Fels. Diesen hatte ich nie zuvor bemerkt. Durch ihn betraten wir eine kleine Höhle. Wir gingen einen schmalen niedrigen Gang entlang, der weiter in den Fels hineinführte. Nach ein paar Minuten gelangten wir in eine größere Höhle. Nur trübe wurde sie von der Fackel erleuchtet, die Patrick in eine der Halterungen an der Wand steckte. Er entzündete zusätzlich einige Fackeln, welche die Höhle in ein gespenstisches Licht getaucht. Patrick bedeutete uns hier zu warten und verschwand in einem der schmalen Gänge, die von dort ins Innere der Erde führten.

Man konnte in der Ferne das Tropfen von Wasser hören. Nach einiger Zeit auch eine Art Fauchen. Mir wurde mulmig zumute, obwohl meine Mutter bei mir war. Sie sah ganz entspannt aus. Nach einer Weile kam Patrick wieder. Es sah unheimlich aus, als er unvermittelt aus einem der Gänge trat. Mein Herz machte in diesem Moment einen kleinen Hüpfer. Die ganze Szene schien wie eine Reise in die Vergangenheit zu sein.

Er hatte eine Kiste bei sich, die mit einem Schloss und einem Wachssiegel verschlossen war. Meine Mutter brach das Siegel und öffnete die Kiste. In ihr waren alte Amulette und einige Juwelen. Aber ebenso Papiere und Dokumente. Meine Mutter bedeutete mir näher zu treten. Neugierig nahm ich alles in die Hand und studierte die Dokumente. Es waren alte Grundbesitzurkunden, Pergamente, Briefe und sogar uralte Abstammungsurkunden. Ich konnte meine Blutlinie bis in die Anfänge der Keltenzeit hinein verfolgen. Auf einmal wurden mir einige andere Zusammenhänge ebenfalls klar. Ein gewaltiger Schatz lag vor mir ausgebreitet.

Geld spielte zwar für uns nie eine Rolle, doch mein Vater achtete stets darauf, dass wir Kinder eine gesunde Wertvorstellung entwickelten. Er selber stammte aus einer weniger gut situierten Familie und deshalb hatte er uns von klein auf beigebracht, das jedes Ding und jede Tat ihren Wert habe, den man in Geld messen konnte. Und heutzutage wurde vielerorts mehr Wert auf Geld gelegt, als auf alles andere. Dank meines Vaters konnten wir Werte vernünftig bemessen. Und was hier im Schoß der Erde verborgen lag, war weit mehr als ein Schatz.

"Dies ist nur ein Teil dessen, was ich und die, die vor mir waren, hier gelagert haben", sagte mir meine Mutter, "du wirst eine komplette Ahnenreihe vorfinden bis weit in die Vorzeit hinein. Es sind alte Texte, Spruchrollen und Dokumente vorhanden, um die sich jedes Museum reißen würde. Außerdem sind genügend Wertgegenstände vorhanden, um ein sorgenfreies Leben zu ermöglichen. - Doch wenn es dir möglich ist, versuche dieses Depot nicht anzugreifen. Manche der Wertgegenstände sind Hunderte, ja Tausende von Jahren alt und entsprechend wertvoll. Achte besonders auf die alten Kultgegenstände. Sie wurden immer von Mutter zu Tochter weitergegeben. Auch du wirst sie später an deine Tochter weitergeben. - Solltest du etwas besitzen, dass du keiner weltlichen Bank anvertrauen möchtest, so bringe es hierher. Patrick's Familie ist seit altersher der Verwalter des Zwergenhortes. Hier ist es sicher." Meine Mutter verstaute eine Schriftrolle und einen Packen Dokumente in der Kiste und verschloss diese wieder. Danach siegelte Patrick die Kiste frisch und brachte sie weg.

"Was ist, wenn dieser Platz jemals gefunden wird?", fragte ich meine Mutter. "Kein Mensch wird ihn je finden", antwortete sie mir, "der Zwergenhort ist nicht von dieser Welt und nur Menschen aus Patricks Blutlinie sind in der Lage den Weg dorthin zu finden." Ich verstand dies damals nicht und tat es als Märchen ab. Erst viel später sollte ich mich wieder an diese Worte erinnern. Schweigend gingen wir zurück zu den Beltaine-Feierlichkeiten.

Kurze Zeit später zogen wir zu meinem Vater nach Oxford. Für mich war es nicht einfach mich plötzlich in der Stadt zurecht zu finden. Ich vermisste Irland. Oxford war kalt und steif. Es erstickte nahezu in Traditionen. Wir wohnten schließlich auch in einem traditionsbeladenen Haus, dem Willfour Manor. Dies war ein Landsitz, ein wenig außerhalb von Oxford am Rande eines Waldes gelegen. Das Hauptgebäude stammte aus dem siebzehnten Jahrhundert. Die Anbauten waren später dazu gekommen. Ein winziger Park umgab es. Das Wäldchen gehörte ebenfalls zu dem Grundstück. Die Grünanlagen waren leicht verwildert. Dies gab dem Anwesen einen romantischen Touch. Die Fassaden der Gebäude waren aus grauem Stein und an manchen Stellen stark mit Efeu bewachsen. Die Räumlichkeiten im Inneren konnten wir nicht alle bewohnen. Die meisten blieben daher einfach brach liegen.

Ich beendete die Schule mit Auszeichnung, in deren Anschluss ich ebenfalls zur Universität ging. Hier in Oxford begann ich mein Studium der Geschichte. Meinen Schwerpunkt legte ich zum Leidwesen meines Vaters auf die Keltologie.

In der Schule hatte ich Französisch und Latein gelernt. Jetzt im Studium kamen Altgriechisch und Hebräisch dazu. Mit Gälisch war ich aufgewachsen und konnte es als Muttersprache betrachten, zumal ich zusätzlich einen geheimen Dialekt, nämlich Jerne, dieser sowieso komplizierten Sprache beherrschte. Das sparte mir eine Menge Zeit. Während meine Mitstudenten Gälisch büffeln mussten, konnte ich mich meinen Hobbys zuwenden.

Auch das ich nicht direkt an der Universität wohnte, sondern bei meinen Eltern, gab Anlass zu Gerede und brachte mir nicht nur Sympathien ein. Ich versuchte an der Universität meine Distanz zu den anderen zu wahren, so wie ich es schon in der Schule getan hatte. Schon bald hatte ich den Ruf der "Miss Unnahbar". Bei meinem Aussehen - groß, schlank, sportlich, lange dunkelbraune Haare, tiefgrüne Augen und einem makellosen Teint - konnte keiner meiner Mitstudentinnen verstehen, dass ich mir aus dem anderen Geschlecht nichts machte. Irgendwann kam mir das Gerücht zu Ohren, dass man munkelte, ich wäre lesbisch. Verächtlich tat ich es ab. Keiner wusste ja, was mir Jahre zuvor zugestoßen war. Keiner wusste, dass ich nicht nur unsichtbare Narben trug. Keiner wusste, dass ich seitdem Schmerzen litt.

Es ging die Zeit des Grundstudiums vorbei. In den Semesterferien zog es mich immer zurück nach Irland. Nur dort fühlte ich mich glücklich. Glücklich, wenn ich durch die Wälder rund um das Geburtshaus meiner Mutter streifen konnte. Glücklich, wenn mir die alten Kultplätze einen Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, die Magie an diesen Plätzen spüren zu können und die alten Götter wispern zu hören.

Meine Mutter lachte, wenn ich ihr davon erzählte. Sie meinte, dass mein Druidenblut singen würde. Oxford dagegen war kalt, geradezu erdrückend. Dort vergrub ich mich in meine Studien. Sport und Musik blieben meine einzigen Freizeitaktivitäten. Meine Mitstudenten hatten sich bereits an meine Sonderbarkeiten gewöhnt. Sie lästerten viel hinter meinem Rücken, aber das berührte mich nicht.

Letztes Wintersemester waren meine Mutter und ich allein in Oxford. Mein Vater hatte sich ein Forschungssemester gegönnt und wanderte durch den vorderen Orient auf den Spuren der Kreuzzüge. Er wollte eine seiner Theorien untermauern. Da ich ihm bei seinen Ausführungen selten zuhörte, konnte ich mich leider nicht mehr daran erinnern, was er beweisen wollte.

Als er allerdings zum Ende des Semester zurückkehrte, erkannte ich ihn kaum wieder. Ausgemergelt sah er aus. Wie gehetzt. Mein Vater, der sonst immer ein fröhlicher, kommunikativer Mensch gewesen war, zog sich nun zurück und verfiel in Schweigen. Er musste etwas von bahnbrechender Bedeutung entdeckt haben. Seit seiner Rückkehr wurden wir mit Anrufen belästigt. Fremde bedrängten uns. Es war der reinste Terror.

Eines Abends hörte ich meine Eltern leise im Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters miteinander sprechen. Sie unterhielten sich in Sindarin. Es musste enorm wichtig sein, wenn sie sich darin verständigten. Leise blieb ich stehen und lauschte. "_Boe baded o sí_ - wir müssen von hier weg", sagte mein Vater, "_sí ú-veriannen_ - hier sind wir nicht sicher." "Egal was du entdeckt hast, lass' uns an unsere Kinder denken", antwortete meine Mutter, "wir sollten nach Irland gehen und erst einmal Ruhe einkehren lassen." "Ruhe werden wir nicht mehr finden, dafür ist meine Entdeckung zu brisant. Sie werden uns jagen, bis sie es in den Händen haben", hörte ich meinen Vater. "Sorgen wir dafür, dass es verschwindet, dann werden sie aufhören", sagte meine Mutter. "Wir müssen einen Weg finden, unsere Kinder am Leben zu erhalten. Wir beide sind alt. Unser Weg ist vorbestimmt", widersprach mein Vater und fuhr nach einer kleinen Pause fort, "SIE werden nämlich nie aufhören." Und er sollte leider Recht behalten. Doch wer waren "SIE"?

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich nicht, wer damit gemeint war und mit was für Leuten er sich da angelegt hatte. Das belauschte Gespräch hatte mich jedoch nachdenklich gemacht. Jetzt fielen mir viel mehr Dinge auf, die plötzlich merkwürdig oder anders waren als sonst. Der Telefonterror und die Belästigungen wurden immer schlimmer. Ich wurde sogar auf dem Campus des öfteren angerempelt und man drohte mir. "Gebt es uns, oder ihr werdet sterben." Dies war der Kontext der meisten Drohungen. Eine Begegnung war mir lebhaft in Erinnerung.

Sie ereignete sich ein paar Tage vor dem Gespräch, das ich zwischen meinen Eltern belauscht hatte. Ich wollte das Universitätsgebäude verlassen, als mich ein Mann in dunklem Anzug und mit Sonnenbrille anrempelte. Er zog mich in eine Ecke. "Dein Vater sollte uns schnellstens geben, was wir verlangen", raunte er mir zu, "sonst bist du die Erste. - Richte das ihm aus!" Sein Englisch klang ungewohnt, als würde er es nicht oft sprechen. Er schien mir vom Kontinent zu kommen. Sein Akzent war zumindest stark kontinental gefärbt.

Er schüttelte mich kurz. Dann stieß er mich gegen die Wand. Ich war so geschockt, dass man mich auf dem Campusgelände angriff, dass ich zu keiner Gegenwehr fähig war. "Hilfe, Überfall!", brüllte ich stattdessen, so laut ich konnte. Der Mann ließ von mir ab und rückte seinen Anzug zurecht. "Denk an meine Worte, Kleines", grinste er süffisant, "es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, dich zu töten." Entsetzt schaute ich ihm hinterher, als er wegging. Mir zitterten die Knie. Langsam setzte ich mich auf eine der Treppenstufen, bis ich mich wieder gefangen hatte. Ich war verwirrt und tief beunruhigt. Was war so wertvoll, dass man Morddrohungen aussprach?

Auf dem Weg nach Hause drehte ich mich immer wieder um. Schauder liefen mir über den Rücken. Als ich in Willfour Manor ankam, erzählte ich meinem Vater sofort, was passiert war. Wir gingen zur Polizei, doch die konnte nichts ausrichten. Mein Vater wurde immer beunruhigter und meine Mutter ebenfalls.

Und es blieb nicht bei der einen Begegnung. Meine Eltern engagierten nach einiger Zeit einen privaten Sicherheitsdienst. Keiner von uns ging mehr allein aus dem Haus. Jedes Mal begleitete uns einer der Bodyguards. Es war mir fast peinlich, von ihnen zur Vorlesung gebracht zu werden. Aber was sollten wir stattdessen tun? Trotz dieser Maßnahmen wurden immer wieder Drohungen ausgesprochen. Und eines Tages sollten diese Drohungen wahr gemacht werden.

Mein Bruder und ich hatten Semesterferien. Er schrieb mittlerweile an seiner Doktorarbeit. Wir waren mit der ganzen Familie nach Irland "geflüchtet", um dort in Ruhe einige Wochen Urlaub zu machen. Wir hatten uns in das Geburtshaus meiner Mutter zurückgezogen, welches weitab von den großen Städten lag. Hier gab es kein Telefon und Strom wurde nur über einen Generator erzeugt. Wir dachten, dort wären wir einigermaßen sicher. Zumal jeder von uns auf anderen Wegen hierher gereist war. Jeder hatte zudem einen Mann vom Sicherheitsdienst an der Seite.

Jedenfalls wähnten wir uns in Sicherheit und das bis zu jener Nacht. Es war der erste Februar, der Abend des Imbolc-Festes. Wir wollten in der Nacht zu den Feuern gehen. Heute sollte die Göttin Brigid geehrt werden.

Ich war noch einmal in den Wald gegangen, um dort die alte Kultstätte der Brigid zu besuchen, da ich diese in meine Magisterarbeit mit einbeziehen wollte. Aufgrund der Abgeschiedenheit dieses Ortes hatte ich auf die Begleitung eines Bodyguards verzichtet. An diesem Tag war ich unruhig. Ich fühlte etwas, wie ein heraufziehendes Gewitter. Als würde Düsteres sich nähern. Ich verdrängte diese Gefühle und versuchte mich auf meine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Aber irgendwie schien von der Kultstätte eine eigenartige Schwingung auszugehen.

Kurz bevor ich die Lichtung verließ, war mir, als ob ich ein Raunen in den Zweigen hören würde. ‚Geh nicht!' schienen sie zu wispern. Ich spürte, wie ein Schauer über meinen Rücken kroch. Doch ich schob das auf die merkwürdige Spannung dieses Platzes und wandte mich zum Gehen. Die Dämmerung war weit fortgeschritten, als ich mich dem Haus näherte. Es war kalt, einer der wenigen wirklich kalten Tage in Irland, und ich freute mich darauf mich am Kaminfeuer aufzuwärmen.

Diese Kälte war ungewöhnlich, denn Irland lag am Golfstrom und deshalb herrschte eher ein gemäßigtes Klima. Fröstelnd zog ich die Jacke enger um mich. Auch der Schnee, der vor ein paar Tagen gefallen war, und dessen Überreste noch vereinzelt zu sehen waren, schien außergewöhnlich. Ich hatte bisher keinen derartigen Schneefall in Irland erlebt. Auf einmal hörte ich Schüsse und Schreie von Menschen. Mein Herz schlug plötzlich bis zum Hals. Ich rannte bis zum Waldrand, verbarg mich hinter einem Baum und schaute vorsichtig dahinter hervor. Was ich sah, ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren!

Mein Vater und meine Mutter waren in den Hof gebracht worden. Beide bluteten aus mehreren Schusswunden. Die Bodyguards konnte ich nirgendwo sehen. Männer in schwarzen Anzügen standen um sie herum. Mein Vater wurde angeschrieen und etwas gefragt. Durch die Entfernung konnte ich nicht verstehen, was es war. Aber die Antwort gefiel nicht, denn sie schossen auf meine Mutter.

Der Knall ließ mich zusammenzucken. Blut spritzte in den Schnee, der vereinzelt noch im Hof lag und färbte diesen rot. Mein Vater wurde weiter befragt und jedes Mal, wenn er eine Antwort gab, schossen sie auf meine Mutter. Nach einer Weile brach sie tot zusammen. Dann machten sie bei meinem Vater weiter, bis er ebenfalls tot zusammenbrach. Ich sah hinter den erleuchteten Fenstern Männer, die in den Schränken wühlten. Durch die offene Eingangstür konnte ich einen von den Bodyguards am Boden liegen sehen. Das Grauen packte mich mit eisiger Hand.

In diesem Moment sah ich meinen Bruder mit dem Auto ankommen. Ich hatte keine Chance, ihn zu warnen. Ich sah, wie sie erst die Reifen zerschossen und den Bodyguard auf dem Beifahrersitz mit einem gezielten Kopfschuss töteten. Sie zerrten meinen Bruder aus dem Wagen. Sie befragten ihn ebenfalls, während sie ihn langsam erschossen. Ich sah ihn zu mir herüberblicken, als er zu Boden sank. Seine Augen bohrten sich in meine. Ich werde diesen Blick nie vergessen. Flieh, schrieen sie, lauf so schnell du kannst!

Die Männer mussten wissen, dass es auch eine Tochter gab, denn danach begannen sie auszuschwärmen. Im Licht, das durch die Fenster nach draußen fiel, sah ich ein Symbol am Jackett von einem der Männer aufblitzen. Es brannte sich in meine Augen. Schockiert hielt ich den Atem an. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich sah! Mein Gehirn wollte eine andere Erklärung finden, aber es kam immer wieder auf demselben Schluss aus.

Es war ein altes Symbol. Nur wer sich mit Kirchengeschichte auskannte, konnte es erkennen. In diesem Fall wusste ich davon durch meinen Vater. Er beschäftigte sich nebenbei mit der Geschichte des Christentums zu Zeiten der Kreuzzüge. Folglich auch mit Kirchengeschichte. Ich hatte es schon einige Male auf Papier gesehen. Auf dem Tisch in seinem Arbeitszimmer.

Assassini, Inquisitio – hallte es in meinem Gedächtnis auf. Es waren Leute des Vatikans, die ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Unschuldige regelrecht hinrichteten. Also waren die Gerüchte über Killer im Dienste des Vatikans wahr!

Sie riefen sich etwas zu und eilten auf den Wald zu. Einer zeigte auf mich. Entsetzt musste ich feststellen, dass ich meine Deckung verlassen hatte. Sie schossen! Nur meine plötzliche Drehung hinter den Baum rettete mir das Leben. Ich hörte die Kugel in den Baum nun schräg vor mir einschlagen. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil stand ich wie erstarrt. Wenn ich mich nicht schnellstmöglich hier weg bewegte, würde ich das Schicksal meiner Familie teilen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

Ich hatte nur die Chance zu versuchen, zum nächstgelegenen Dorf zu gelangen und von dort aus die Polizei zu rufen. Die Leute dort waren keltischer Abstammung. Sie würden mich schützen. Ich fing an zu laufen. Ich kannte mich hier aus. Zudem war ich gut im Training. Das würde mein Vorteil sein.

Die Männer waren hinter mir. Immer wieder hörte ich Schüsse. Ich schlug Haken, um auszuweichen. Ein Schlag gegen die linke Schulter ließ mich taumeln. Gleich darauf spürte ich den Schmerz. Ich war getroffen worden. Sekunden später streifte die nächste Kugel meine Hüfte an der rechte Seite. Lange würde ich nicht mehr ausweichen können. So schnell ich auch war, eine Kugel würde mich immer einholen.

Ich lief geradewegs auf die alte Kultstätte zu. Gehetzt erreichte ich die Lichtung. Der Kultbaum stand majestätisch in der Mitte. Die Krone dieser uralten Eiche war ungewöhnlich dicht. Vielleicht konnte ich mich im Geäst verstecken. Als ich bei Tageslicht da war, hatte ich einige niedrige Äste gesehen. Ich huschte um den Baum herum und griff nach einem der Äste. In Gedanken rief ich die alten Götter meiner irischen Vorfahren an. "Belenus, Lugh und die dreigeteilte Göttin Dana-Anu-Brigid, bitte helft mir", schrieen meine Gedanken, als ich den Ast berührte.

- 14 -


	2. Der Weg nach Mittelerde

Der Weg nach Mittelerde

Plötzlich war es hell um mich herum. Schlagartig war es Tag. Ich stand zitternd hinter der Eiche. Für den ersten Moment dachte ich, ich hätte alles nur geträumt. Bis der Schmerz in meiner Schulter und an meiner Hüfte mich eines Besseren belehrte. Hastig drehte ich mich um. Fieberhaft glitten meine Augen umher. Ich versuchte meine Verfolger auszumachen. Doch niemand war zu sehen. Niemand war zu hören.

Langsam kam ich wieder zu Atem. Mein rasender Puls beruhigte sich. Ich ging auf die Lichtung hinaus und blickte mich um. Der Wald, den ich sah, war dem ähnlich, den ich kannte, aber er war es nicht. Die Jahreszeit war zudem eine andere. Die Bäume waren belaubt. Es war warm. Ich zog meine teilweise zerfetzte Jacke und meinen Pullover aus. Jetzt konnte ich die Einschüsse begutachten. Ich verband meine Wunden notdürftig mit einem Streifen von meiner Bluse. Dann nahm ich meine Kleidungsstücke und entschloss mich, in die Richtung zu gehen, aus der ich gekommen war. Leicht humpelnd machte ich mich auf den Weg. Ich würde vorsichtig sein.

Aber den Weg, den ich in der Dunkelheit gelaufen war, gab es nicht mehr. Alles war zu gewuchert. Der Wald erschien verfilzt. Die Bäume standen dichter als gewöhnlich. Das Unterholz war fast undurchdringlich. Langsam näherte ich mich der Stelle, wo unser Haus stehen sollte, aber dort war nichts. Die Landschaft kam mir eigenartig verändert vor. Mir fiel auf, dass die Luft anders roch. Viel frischer und eher erdig oder grasig. Ich konnte es nicht genau beschreiben. Während ich zur Lichtung zurückging, bemerkte ich weiterhin das Fehlen von gewohnten Geräuschen. Ich hörte nur den Wind in den Blättern und meinen eigenen Atem. Ab und zu zwitscherten Vögel.

Kein einziges Flugzeug war zu hören. Von der Eisenbahnlinie, die man sonst zwar schwach, aber doch als Hintergrundgeräusch wahrnehmen konnte, war nichts zu vernehmen. Ich kam an dem kleinen Flusslauf vorbei, in dem ich als Teenager oft badete. Die Begradigung des Flussbettes, die wir vor Jahren dort angelegt hatten, war nicht mehr vorhanden. Der Fluss sah breiter und wilder aus, als zuvor. Hier trennte ich mich von dem kleinen Goldkreuz, das bis dahin meinen Glauben symbolisiert hatte.

Die Kirche hatte meine Familie auf dem Gewissen. Das konnte ich keinem Gott verzeihen. Schon zweimal hatte dieser Gott mich im Stich gelassen. Mit Schwung warf ich es in den Fluss. Es drehte sich in der Luft und ein goldenes Schimmer ging von ihm aus, als es im Wasser versank. Hiernach kehrte ich zum Kultbaum zurück. Dort überdachte ich meine Situation.

Es war alles äußerst merkwürdig. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, aber ich konnte nicht sagen was. Es dämmerte und ich beschloss auf den Baum zu klettern. Zaghaft berührte ich die Äste. Diesmal geschah nichts. Ich verbiss den Schmerz und zog mich hoch. In einer Astgabel in ungefähr zehn Fuß Höhe blieb ich liegen. Die Nacht kam rasch. Auf einmal war es stockdunkel um mich herum. Solch eine Finsternis hatte ich nie zuvor erlebt. Sonst konnte man immer den vagen Schein einer Stadt sehen. Doch es war absolut finster. Als ich zum Sternenhimmel hinauf schaute, versuchte ich die Satellitenbahnen zu erkennen, die man bisher immer leicht verfolgen konnte. Nichts dergleichen war zu sehen.

Es gab keine schnell über den Himmel ziehenden Lichter. Gewohnte Sternbilder suchte ich vergeblich. Ich konnte keinen ‚Großen Wagen' sehen oder ‚Orion' oder gar ‚Cassiopeia'. Ein Gefühl der Beklemmung stieg in mir auf. Die Geräusche der Nacht waren ungewohnt. Der unheimliche Ruf einer Eule erklang unweit von mir. In der Ferne hörte ich einen Wolf heulen.

Ein Wolf, dachte ich mit Unbehagen. Wölfe gibt es in Irland nicht. Dem Wolf antworteten andere. Ich bekam Angst. Ich achtete auf die andere Nachtgeräusche und war zutiefst beunruhigt. Alles sah danach aus und hörte sich danach an, dass ich nicht mehr in Irland war. Doch wo, bei Cernunnos Hörnern, war ich? Vor Erschöpfung fiel ich spät in der Nacht in Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen lag ich immer noch in der Astgabel und nach wie vor war alles um mich herum anders, als ich es kannte. In der Ferne konnte ich ein hohes Gebirge sehen. Die Gipfel waren mit Schnee bedeckt. Aufgrund der geschätzten Höhe konnte es nicht zu den Wicklow Mountains gehören. Folglich konnte ich unmöglich in Irland sein. Ich hatte dafür keine Erklärung und wusste nur, dass ich Menschen finden musste. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg.

Ich ging in Richtung des Dorfes, welches ich eigentlich auf meiner Flucht erreichen wollte. Es sollte nach etwa sieben Meilen in Sicht kommen. Aber dort war nichts außer Wald zu sehen. Meine Wunden bluteten wieder. An einem Wasserlauf machte ich Halt. Diesen hatte ich nie zuvor gesehen. Dort wusch ich die Wunden aus und verband sie erneut mit einem kleinen Streifen von meiner Bluse.

Ich spürte, dass die eine Kugel in der Schulter steckte. In Hüfthöhe hatte die andere Kugel die Haut aufgerissen, aber die Muskulatur nicht verletzt. Es tat trotzdem höllisch weh. Mein Magen knurrte, aber außer ein paar Pflanzen und Beeren, die mir annähernd bekannt vorkamen, doch nicht so aussahen, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte, sah ich nichts Essbares. Ich kaute vorsichtig ein paar Beeren, trank einige Schlucke Wasser und machte mich weiter auf den Weg.

Die nächste Nacht verbrachte ich wieder in einem Baumwipfel. Ich ging immer an diesem Flusslauf entlang. Aus Büchern und dem Grundstudium wusste ich, dass Menschen häufig in Nähe von Gewässern gesiedelt hatten. Früher oder später musste demzufolge eine menschliche Behausung kommen.

Meine Wunden entzündeten sich. Aus Ermangelung einer anderen Wundauflage, wusch ich die behelfsmäßigen Verbandsstreifen immer wieder aus. Ich hatte Hunger. Vor Erschöpfung fiel ich fast um. Einzig meine Disziplin hielt mich aufrecht. Ab und zu aß ich ein paar Beeren, die ich fand. Doch davon wurde ich nur hungriger. Aber ich ging weiter, weil irgendwann ein Haus oder ein Dorf kommen musste. Ich weigerte mich zu glauben, dass ich hier völlig allein sein könnte. Allerdings sank meine Hoffnung immer mehr.

Tag um Tag wanderte ich. Ein Ast, über den ich fast gestolpert war, diente mir als Wanderstock und Kletterhilfe, damit ich für die Nacht in einen Baum klettern konnte. Bald würde ich dafür jedoch nicht mehr die Kraft besitzen. Dann würden die Wölfe ein leichtes Spiel haben. Jede Nacht hörte ich sie heulen und jede Nacht kamen sie näher. Ich verfluchte mich, dass ich es als Kind abgelehnt hatte, zu den Pfadfindern zu gehen. Mir fehlten die grundlegendsten Kenntnisse des Überlebens in der Wildnis. Aber ich hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Warum hat der Vatikan meine Familie töten lassen? Was, bei Cernunnos, hat mein Vater auf seiner Forschungsreise entdeckt, dass so enorm wichtig war, dass dafür Morde beauftragt wurden?

Ich erinnerte mich, dass mein Vater nach seiner Heimkehr verstört und in sich gekehrt war. Er hatte in mancher Hinsicht einen gehetzten Eindruck gemacht. Oft hatte er sich stundenlang in seinem Arbeitszimmer eingeschlossen, was untypisch für ihn war. Auch war seitdem sein Arbeitszimmer immer verschlossen gewesen. Etwas, was ich auch so nicht kannte. Bis dahin hatten wir stets freien Zugang gehabt.

Ich überlegte, dass es etwas Kleines gewesen sein musste, was er mitgebracht hatte. Er musste es im Gepäck untergebracht haben. Vielleicht ein Pergament? Ein kleiner Gegenstand? Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Falls ich jemals den Weg zurück finden würde, nahm ich mir vor, bei Patrick O'Reilly vorbeizuschauen.

O'Reilly wohnte in dem Dorf, welches ich versucht hatte zu erreichen. Hier wurde alle zwei Jahre ein vierzehntägiges Fest gefeiert, die sogenannten celtic-weeks, an dem man die alten Zeiten wieder aufleben lies. Dabei wurde das Lugnasadh begangen, das keltische Erntefest. Es war sehr bekannt und aus allen europäischen Ländern reisten Keltenbegeisterte, Mittelalterfreaks und diese sogenannten Rollenspieler an.

Ich hatte ein paar Mal teilgenommen, um meiner Mutter einen Gefallen zu tun. Auf diese Art konnte man einige Aspekte des ehemaligen keltischen Lebens hautnah erleben. O'Reilly war außerdem der Hüter des "Zwergenhortes" und von altem keltischen Blut. Wenn mein Vater was entdeckt hatte, dass er keiner Bank anvertraute, so würde ich es im "Zwergenhort" finden. Zumindest eine Kopie davon. Meine Mutter hatte bestimmt dafür gesorgt.

Wehmütig dachte ich an zu Hause. Ich schleppte mich weiter. Immer größer wurde der Abstand zum Kultbaum. Ab und zu sang ich ein Lied auf Gälisch oder sogar Sindarin, damit ich wach blieb. So verließ mich der Mut zumindest nicht. Meine Wunden waren mittlerweile eitrig. Ich hatte Fieber. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Wundbrand schon eingesetzt. Dann war auch der Tod nicht mehr fern. Trotzdem schleppte ich mich weiter. Ich weigerte mich aufzugeben.

Nach fünf Tagen hörte ich vor mir Geräusche. Seit einigen Stunden hatte ich zudem das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Einmal war mir, als hätte ich für einen Augenblick eine Gestalt durch das Unterholz huschen sehen. Ich hatte Angst und spürte mein Herz in rasendem Tempo schlagen. Während ich mich zu ruhigem Atmen zwang umklammerte ich meinen Stock stärker. Da ich bei näherer Betrachtung nichts entdecken konnte, hielt ich es für ein Trugbild, hervorgerufen durch das Fieber. Aber die Geräusche jetzt vor mir schienen real zu sein. Kurz vorher hatte ich wehmütig ein altes Lied auf Gälisch gesungen. Ich war aufgeregt, denn endlich würde ich andere Menschen treffen. Menschen, die mir helfen konnten. Ich mobilisierte meine Kräfte und lief den Geräuschen entgegen. Und stoppte plötzlich entsetzt, als ich um die Ecke bog.

Vor mir sah ich vier Wesen, wie aus meinen finstersten Albträumen entsprungen. Sie waren um die sieben Fuß groß, menschenähnlich gebaut, mit Gesichtern, die einem das Blut gefrieren ließen. Und es schienen eindeutig keine Masken zu sein. Sie benutzten eine Sprache, die an eine Mischung aus Grunzen und Bellen erinnerte. Sie trugen Waffen, die ans Mittelalter erinnerten. Äxte, Keulen, riesige Bögen.

Ich machte auf der Stelle kehrt, aber sie hatten mich schon entdeckt. Unter Aufbietung meiner letzten Kräfte rannte ich davon. Doch diese Ungeheuer waren schneller und schnitten mir den Weg ab. Ich versuchte durchzubrechen, was kläglich misslang. Mein Überlebenswille wurde augenblicklich aktiviert. Ich hatte nie außerhalb des Trainings kämpfen müssen. Selbst als ich auf dem Campus von den Kirchenmännern, so nannte ich sie jetzt für mich, bedroht wurde, war ich nicht in der Lage gewesen mich zu verteidigen. Aber jetzt war ich bereit mein bisschen Leben, das mir geblieben war, so teuer wie möglich zu verkaufen. Gehetzt blickte ich in die Runde.

Sie schienen mit mir zu spielen. Ihre Laute waren widerwärtig und jagte mir Schauer über den Rücken. Ich suchte mir den Kleinsten aus, um dort durchzubrechen. Mit meinen letzten Kräften rammte ich ihm meinen Stock ins Gesicht. Knochen knackten mit einem hässlichen Geräusch. Gurgelnd brach das Ungeheuer zusammen, doch er war bei weitem nicht tot. Ich sprang über ihn hinweg und sprintete los. Nur mein Wille trieb mich vorwärts, aber ich kam nicht weit.

Ein Pfeil traf mich in den rechten Arm. Die Wucht schleuderte mich herum. Ich fing mich und versuchte weiter zu laufen. Ein weiterer Pfeil bohrte sich in meine ohnehin verletzte Hüfte. Ich schrie verzweifelt auf. Er hatte mich deutlich verlangsamt. Trotzdem versuchte ich weiter zu entkommen. Da traf mich ein weiterer Pfeil in den Rücken. Ich spürte den Einschlag und taumelte nach vorne. Grunzendes Brüllen, das wohl Gelächter sein sollte, dröhnte in meinen Ohren. Ich fiel auf die Knie. Langsam sank ich zu Boden. Alles erschien mir auf einmal wie in Zeitlupe. Vor mir im Gebüsch sah ich eine Gestalt. Weitere Pfeile sirrten. Dumpf klangen die Einschläge. Ich hörte gurgelnde, unmenschliche Schreie und dann nichts mehr.

Der Schütze trat aus dem Gebüsch hervor. Ich erblickte eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt mit schön geschnittenem Gesicht, langen, goldglänzenden Haaren und in der linken Hand einen Bogen mit eingelegtem Pfeil. Ein Engel, ich sterbe, dachte ich, während ich versuchte, die Augen offen zu halten. Das Bild brannte sich in mein Gehirn ein. Ich hörte meinen Atem überlaut und keuchend. Mein Herzschlag dröhnte in meinen Ohren, wurde langsamer und verstummte mit einem Mal. Ich spürte, wie sich meine Blase entleerte. Wie entwürdigend ist es doch so zu sterben, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, bevor es dunkel um mich wurde.

Ich weiß nicht, wann ich erwachte. Ich fühlte, dass ich hohes Fieber hatte. Ein Feuer brannte vor mir. Eine Gestalt beugte sich über mich und sagte Worte, die ich nicht verstand. Die Stimme klang wohltönend und melodiös. Die Silben schienen merkwürdig vertraut. Im Fieberwahn überschnitten sich das Gesicht vor mir mit dem meiner Mutter. Ich sah sie während der unzähligen Lektionen in Gälisch und Sindarin.

Wasser benetzte meine Lippen und ich trank gierig. Aber es war bitter. Gemurmelte Worte in einer unbekannten Sprache drangen an mein Ohr. Sie hatten etwas Beschwörendes an sich. Sanfte Hände berührten meine Verletzungen. Von ihnen ging eine Art Kraft aus, denn die Wunden fingen an zu prickeln und zu brennen. Ein Dolch blitzte auf. Ich verspürte einen stechenden Schmerz in der Schulter. Unwillkürlich schrie ich auf und versank wieder in Fieberträumen.

Als ich erneut erwachte, brannte das Feuer vor mir immer noch. Das Fieber war verschwunden. Mein Körper schmerzte allerdings, folglich musste ich leben. Ich sah über mir Blätterwerk und schaute in die Runde. Ich war allein und lag in einer kleinen Hütte aus Ästen und Laub. Das Lager bestand aus Moos, Gras und Farn. Über mir war eine Art Decke aus einem unbekannten graugrünem Material gebreitet. Sie fühlte sich unglaublich weich an. Erstaunlicherweise wirkte sie gleichzeitig wärmend und kühlend. Ich bemerkte, dass ich keine Kleidung mehr trug.

Man hatte mich gesäubert. Meine Wunden waren ordentlich verbunden. Aber mit Blättern und Rinde. Ich fühlte mich schwach. Trotzdem quälte ich mich auf die Beine. Neben dem Eingang entdeckte ich zwei, ungefähr drei Fuß lange, Schwerter mit in mattem Gold verzierten schlanken Griffen auf dem Boden liegen. Eingehüllt in die Decke versuchte ich einen Schritt in Richtung des Eingangs zu machen. In diesem Moment glitt jemand herein. Lautlos wie eine Katze. Erschrocken wich ich zurück. Die Decke zog ich krampfhaft enger um mich. Die Gestalt schaute mich an. Langsam legte sie den Bogen und das erlegte Kaninchen ab. Es war der Engel, den ich in meinen Fieberträumen gesehen hatte.

Aber bei genauerer Betrachtung war es kein Engel. Engel haben keine spitz zulaufenden Ohren, tragen keine lederne Rüstung, und vor allem keinen Bogen, der mit in mattem Gold gehaltenen Ornamenten verziert war. Die Sagen kamen mir in Erinnerung, die meine Mutter mir erzählt hatte, als ich Kind war. Vor vielen Tausend Jahren hätten Elben und Kobolde Irland bewohnt. Dies bestätigte meine Vermutung, dass ich nicht mehr in Irland war. Jedenfalls nicht im Irland meiner Zeitrechnung. Denn vor mir stand ein Elb.

Er bewegte sich jetzt ganz langsam und zeigte mir seine unbewaffneten Hände. Ich verstand ihn nicht, als er mich ansprach. Seine Stimme war samtweich und melodiös. Ich hatte Angst und wich weiter zurück, bis die Blätterwand mich aufhielt. Mir schien, als versuchte er mehrere Sprachen. Auf einmal hörte ich wieder die vertrauten Silben. Plötzlich war mir klar, woher ich sie kannte.

Es handelte sich um Sindarin. Nur ein klein wenig anders, als ich es gelernt hatte. Manche Silben waren länger, manche kürzer, manche komplett anders betont. Langsam kristallisierte sich ein Sinn heraus. Ich verstand vereinzelte Worte, wie "_sîdh_ - Frieden" und "_ú-'osto_ – habe keine Angst". Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und fragte langsam auf Sindarin: "_Man i eneth lîn?_ - Wer seid ihr?" Er schien erkannt zu haben, dass mir die Sprache vertraut war und wiederholte seine Worte ebenfalls langsam, so dass ich die Silben erkennen konnte.

"_Im Anordil, ionn Glordoron_ - ich bin Anordil, Sohn des Glordoron", erklärte er mir, "_im edhel_ - ein Elb. Wegen deiner Verletzungen hast du die letzten sieben Tage geschlafen." Verwirrt schaute ich ihn an. "_Odog eraid?_ - Sieben Tage?", fragte ich leise, "_man i had hen?_ - Wo bin ich?" "Du bist in den Wäldern am Fuße des Ered Luin Gebirges", lautete die Antwort. Meine Beine wurden zittrig, dann gaben sie nach.

"Ered Luin! Das kann nicht sein", hauchte ich auf Englisch, "diese Welt gibt es nicht. Es ist doch alles nur eine Erzählung. Ich muss tot sein." Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung fing er mich auf. Ich hatte ihn sich nicht großartig bewegen sehen. Sanft bettete er mich auf mein Lager. Dann schwanden mir die Sinne.

Der Duft des gebratenen Kaninchens weckte mich wieder. Durch die gesenkten Wimpern betrachtete ich den Elben, der mir gegenüber am Feuer saß. Er trug eine Hose aus dunkelgrauem Leder, ein tunikaähnliches Hemd in einem gleichartig graugrünem Ton wie die Decke unter der ich lag und eine dunkelbraune Lederrüstung mit mattgoldenen Ornamenten im Schulter- und Brustbereich. Die Armschienen waren aus dunkelbraunem Leder mit ebenfalls mattgoldenen Ornamenten. Der Gürtel wurde mit einer goldenen Schließe gehalten und es hingen mehrere kleine Beutelchen und an der einen Seite ein Dolch daran. Dunkelbraune Lederstiefel vervollständigten seine Kleidung. Goldfarbenes Haar fiel bis fast auf die Hüfte hinunter. An den Seiten schien es geflochten zu sein. Neben den Schwertern sah ich jetzt den Bogen mit dem Köcher und einen ledernen Rucksack liegen. Der Köcher war, ebenso wie der Bogen, mit Goldornamenten versehen.

Der Elb schaute mir direkt in die Augen und lächelte. Jetzt erst bemerkte ich, dass ich diese weit offen hatte. Aus einem Impuls heraus zog ich die Decke enger um mich. "_Ú-'osto_ - habe keine Angst", sagte er zu mir, lächelte mich weiterhin an und zeigte auf ein paar Kleidungsstücke neben mir. Sie sahen denen ähnlich, die er trug. Nur fehlte die Lederrüstung. Es mussten seine Ersatzkleider sein. Dann verschwand er nach draußen. Einen Augenblick blieb ich wie erstarrt liegen. Schließlich wickelte ich mich aus der Decke und zog die Kleider an. Dabei merkte ich, dass ich neu verbunden worden war. Außerdem war ich sauber gewaschen und mein Haar gekämmt und geflochten. Ich wurde rot vor Verlegenheit.

Ich kämpfte mit den Verschlüssen, als ich hinter mir den Elb hörte. "Kann ich dir mit den Schließen helfen?", sprach er mich an. Vor Schreck ließ ich die eine Schließe fallen, die er mühelos auffing. Er wartete keine Antwort ab. Sanft, aber bestimmt befestigte er die Schließen des Gewandes. "_No pen-drass_ - sei unbesorgt", sagte er zu mir, "_ú-charnathon gen. __Ingon ech saig. __Havo dad bo i naur a mado_ - ich werde dich nicht verletzen. Du musst Hunger haben. Setze dich ans Feuer und iss." Ich war unfähig zu antworten. Ich hatte Angst vor ihm, aber er war meine einzige Möglichkeit hier zu überleben. Gehorsam setzte ich mich auf die eine Seite des Feuers und versuchte meine vor Angst zitternden Hände zu verbergen.

Ich zitterte immer noch, als er mir das Kaninchen zum Essen gab. Mein Magen knurrte vor Hunger. Erst jetzt merkte ich, wie entkräftet ich war. Gierig aß ich das Fleisch. Es war nur mit ein paar Kräutern gewürzt, aber es schmeckte großartig. Der Elb sah mir ruhig zu. "_Avado lagor_ - du darfst nicht so schlingen", mahnte er mich, "dein Magen muss sich erst wieder an Nahrung gewöhnen." Augenblicklich versuchte ich langsamer zu essen.

Er reichte mir eine kleine Schale mit Wasser, das ich vorsichtig trank. "_Anírathach istad man cerir aen_ - du wirst wissen wollen, was geschehen ist", sagte er und machte eine winzige Pause. Scheu sah ich ihn an. "Bitte, Herr Anordil", erwiderte ich leise, "ich weiß nur noch, dass ich vor seltsamen Wesen davonlief." Lächelnd sah er mich an. "Ich bin dir schon einige Stunden gefolgt, bevor du von den Orks angegriffen wurdest", erklärte er mir.

Ich hatte mich demzufolge nicht geirrt, was die Gestalt im Unterholz anging. "_Yrch?_ – Orks?", hauchte ich entsetzt. Bisher hatte ich Orks nur für Albtraumgestalten in einer Erzählung gehalten. "_Mae_ - ja", bestätigte er mir, "ich war neugierig, welches Wesen es wagte, ein orkverseuchtes Gebiet singend zu durchqueren. Zumal dein Sindarin recht merkwürdig ist. – Ich hatte mich dazu entschlossen, mich dir zu erkennen zu geben, als du auf die Orks trafst. – Es war dein Glück, dass ich nicht weit entfernt war. Einen solchen Orkangriff überleben nur wenige." Da konnte ich ihm ohne zu Zögern zustimmen. Es war für mich ein Wunder noch am Leben zu sein.

"Ich brachte dich tiefer in die Wälder, wohin kaum Orks gelangen", berichtete er weiter, "deine Verletzungen waren äußerst schwerwiegend. Deine Wunden waren wahrlich eine Herausforderung für meine Heilkunst. Allerdings musste ich dir die Wunde an der Schulter tiefer aufschneiden, weil ein eigenartiges Stück Metall dort zu fühlen war. – Doch die Heilung schreitet gut voran. Bald wirst du wieder bei Kräften sein." Schweigend hatte ich ihm zugehört. Allmählich begriff ich, dass ich in Mittelerde gestrandet war. "_Si hiro îdh_ – du solltest jetzt ruhen", sagte er bestimmend zu mir, nachdem ich gegessen hatte, "_badatham nívarad_ - wir werden morgen aufbrechen." Danach verschwand er lautlos nach draußen.

Seine Silhouette hob sich gegen den Nachthimmel ab. Ich hatte Angst. Angst vor ihm und vor dieser Welt. Angst vor dem, was mich erwarten würde. Ich kannte Mittelerde nur aus Büchern und aus meiner eigenen Phantasie. Die Welt erschien mir stets grausam und schön zugleich zu sein. Ich fand es als Teenager spannend, die Abenteuer zu lesen. Aber nun hatte ich Angst. Jetzt schien ich irgendwie hierher gelangt zu sein. Obwohl mir das merkwürdig vorkam. Schließlich hatte Tolkien ja nur Romane geschrieben. Er hatte diese Welt nie mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Oder doch?

Wilde Phantasien durchzogen meine Gedanken. Nach einer Weile fielen mir die Augen zu. Ich fing an zu träumen. Allerdings waren es eher Albträume. Ich sah Bilder meiner Familie, als sie erschossen wurden. Immer und immer wieder durchlebte ich diesen Moment. Unruhig wälzte ich mich auf meinem Lager.

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand ganz sanft auf meine Stirn. Ich hörte leise gemurmelte Worte in einer unbekannten Sprache. Auf einmal war mir, als würde eine Woge von Wasser die bösen Träume fort schwemmen. Mein Geist dümpelte ruhig dahin und meine Träume wurden erfüllt von Licht und Farbe und einem Gefühl der Leichtigkeit.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sich mein Körper zerschlagen an. Aber dadurch spürte ich, das ich lebte und weder träumte noch tot war. Das Feuer war herunter gebrannt. Draußen in der Morgendämmerung sah ich die Gestalt des Elben. Er musste die ganze Nacht gewacht haben. Er hatte wohl bemerkt, dass ich erwacht war, denn er sah mich an.

"_Gen suilon_" sprach er mich sanft an, "_man i eneth lîn?_ - Wie ist dein Name? - Damit ich dich ansprechen kann." Verlegen sah ich zu Boden. Ich hatte alle Regeln der Höflichkeit verletzt. "_Arwen i eneth nîn_ - mein Name lautet Arwen Ceridwen", erwiderte ich schüchtern, "bitte verzeiht, dass ich mich nicht vorgestellt habe." Er lächelte mich an. "_Gen suilon, Arwen Ceridwen_", sagte er, "da hinten ist ein kleiner Bach, dort kannst du dich waschen, wenn du möchtest. Das Gebiet hier ist sicher."

Unsicher und reichlich wackelig stand ich auf. Er reichte mir einen Kamm und deutete in die Richtung, die er meinte. Tatsächlich traf ich nach ein paar Dutzend Schritten auf einen kleinen Bachlauf mit unglaublich klarem Wasser. Es war eiskalt und machte mich augenblicklich munter. Ich setzte mich ins Gras, kämmte meine Haare und flocht sie neu ein. Ich überlegte, was der Elb wohl mit mir vorhaben könnte.

Nach einigen Minuten ging ich zurück zum Lagerplatz. Der Elb reichte mir etwas zu essen. Brot, Beeren und eine Schale Wasser. "Nachdem du gegessen hast, muss ich deine Wunden neu verbinden", sagte er zu mir, "danach werden wir aufbrechen." Furcht breitete sich in mir aus. "_Man i ven erin togil nin?_ - Wohin bringt Ihr mich?", fragte ich leise. Meine Stimme zitterte dabei. Er lächelte mich an. "_Ú-mboe gostach nin_ - du brauchst keine Furcht vor mir zu haben. - Ich werde dich zu meinem Volk nach Cillien bringen. Mallenloth, unsere Heilerin, wird deine Wunden endgültig heilen. Bei meinen Künsten wirst du starke Narben zurückbehalten. Mallenloth wird dies beheben." Nach dem Essen brach er das Lager ab. Er bedeutete mir neben dem spärlichen Gepäck zu warten. Der Elb löschte das Feuer und zerstörte den Unterstand. Geschickt und schnell verwischte er die Spuren unseres Daseins.

"Herr Anordil", sprach ich ihn an, "bitte sagt mir, wo meine eigenen Kleider sind." Er sah mich an. Mir fiel auf, dass seine Augen strahlendblau waren, wie der Himmel über uns. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. "Deine Gewänder waren unbrauchbar. Ich habe mir erlaubt, sie zu vernichten. Einige Dinge habe ich dir jedoch aufbewahrt." Er reichte mir einen kleinen Lederbeutel. Ich zog ihn auf und sah meine Geldtasche, die Halskette mit dem Amulett und dem keltischen Symbol des Rades der Schöpfung, das mir meine Mutter geschenkt hatte, den Ring, den mir mein Vater geschenkt hatte und die gravierte Oberarmspange, die ich von meinem Bruder an meinem letzten Geburtstag bekommen hatte.

Tränen standen mir in den Augen, als ich diese Dinge sah. Der Elb sah mich leicht verwundert an. "Es sind Andenken an meine Familie", sagte ich leise, bemüht die Tränenflut zu unterdrücken. Er nickte verstehend. "Wir müssen jetzt aufbrechen." Mit diesen Worten nahm er seine Waffen und den Rucksack und wandte sich zum Gehen. Ich streifte die Schmuckstücke über, schloss den Lederbeutel, band diesen an den Gürtel und folgte ihm. Im Gehen wischte ich mir die Tränen weg. Ich würde ein anderes Mal trauern müssen.

Wir wanderten einige Stunden durch den Wald in östlicher Richtung. Der Elb schaute mich des öfteren prüfend an. Ich genoss die Bewegung, obwohl mir mein Körper weh tat. Neugierig betrachtete ich den Wald, durch den er mich führte. Viele Bäume und Gewächse waren mir unbekannt. Einige kamen mir bekannt vor, waren aber anders gewachsen. Dem Elben entging meine Neugier nicht. Nach einer Weile bedeutete er mir neben ihm zu gehen.

Während wir weitergingen, sagte er mir die Namen der einzelnen Bäume und Pflanzen. Nach einigen Stunden machten wir Rast. "Dafür, dass du fast tot warst, ist deine Konstitution beeindruckend", sagte er anerkennend. Ich lächelte scheu. "Danke für das Kompliment", sagte ich leise, "ich habe früher viel Triathlon betrieben." Er schaute mich fragend an. Jetzt erst fiel mir ein, dass man Triathlon hier gar nicht kennen konnte. "Das ist ein Wettbewerb, in dem man einen Dreikampf austrägt. Man muss 45000 Schritte laufen, 10000 Schritte schwimmen und 180000 auf einem Gefährt zurücklegen, welches man mit Muskelkraft antreibt und das alles hintereinander ohne Pause", versuchte ich zu erklären.

So ungefähr schien ihm klar zu sein, um was es ging. Er nickte anerkennend. "Dabei muss man eine gute Ausdauer besitzen. - Beherrschst du eine Waffe?", fragte er mich, "wir werden morgen einen orkverseuchten Abschnitt durchqueren. Es wäre von Nutzen, wenn du in der Lage wärst zu kämpfen." Als er die Orks erwähnte, rannten mir Schauer über den Rücken. Nur zu gut erinnerte ich mich an diese albtraumhaften Geschöpfe. "Ich kann mit dem Bo umgehen", erwiderte ich leise. "Was ist das für eine Waffe?", fragte er neugierig, "_ú-iston hen_ - ich kenne sie nicht." Wieder war ich in einen Fettnapf getapst. "Ein Kampfstab", sagte ich rasch. Er nickte und bedeutete mir sitzen zu bleiben. Lautlos verschwand er im Wald.

Als ich so einen Augenblick alleine da saß, kam es mir vor, als hätte ich alles nur geträumt. Die Blätter in den Bäumen rauschten. Ich schloss die Augen. Wenn ich sie jetzt öffne, bin ich wieder zu Hause und meine Familie lebt, dachte ich bei mir. Dann schlug ich sie auf. Doch es war wie zuvor. Der Rucksack des Elben lag zu meinen Füßen und ich trug dessen Kleidung. "Meinst du dieser Stock wäre der Richtige für dich?" Ich schrak zusammen, als der Elb plötzlich neben mir stand. "Man sollte in diesen Wäldern nicht träumen", lächelte er mich an und reichte mir einen ungefähr sechs Fuß langen Holzstecken. Er hatte genau die richtige Dicke und Länge für mich. Mit zitternden Händen nahm ich ihn entgegen. Er fühlte sich gut an. "Jetzt zeige deine Kunst!", sagte der Elb. Er legte Köcher und Bogen und seine übrigen Waffen bis auf ein Kurzschwert weg.

Unvermittelt griff er mich an. Ich wehrte sofort ab und konterte. Die unzähligen Lektionen im Dojo waren mir in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Aber ich war bei weitem nicht fit. Nach einigen Minuten merkte ich, dass ich arg schwächer wurde. Dies machte der Elb sich zunutze und entwendete mir den Stecken mit einer geschickten Bewegung. Plötzlich sah ich sein Kurzschwert auf mich gerichtet. Angst flackerte in mir auf. Der Elb brach den Kampf ab. Er steckte sein Schwert wieder in die Scheide. Anerkennung lag in seinem Blick.

"Zumindest weißt du dich zu wehren", kommentierte er, "an deiner Ausdauer müssen wir ein wenig arbeiten, aber nach diesen Verletzungen ist das nicht verwunderlich. Dein Kampfstil ist allerdings höchst interessant. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wirst du mir erzählen müssen, wo du ihn gelernt hast." Wie erstarrt stand ich da. Einen Sekundenbruchteil lang sah er mir intensiv in die Augen. "Du brauchst keine Furcht zu haben", sagte er nochmals mit Nachdruck und lächelte mich an, "wenn ich dich töten oder dich beschlafen wollte, so hätte ich das längst getan und du hättest dich nicht wehren können. Aber ich möchte dir nicht schaden, also vertraue mir."

Verlegen blickte ich zu Boden. Ich merkte, wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Er schien meine Gedanken gelesen zu haben. "_Díheno ennin_, - verzeiht mir, - ich bin so viel Freundlichkeit von einem Mann nicht gewohnt", flüsterte ich entschuldigend. "_Im edhel_ - ich bin ein Elb", entgegnete er, "du solltest mich nicht mit einem Menschenmann vergleichen. – _Boe badam_ - wir müssen weiter." Er sammelte Waffen und Rucksack wieder auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. Verwirrt nahm ich den Kampfstab. Rasch folgte ich ihm. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich mich wieder gefangen hatte. Während wir schweigend wanderten, fand ich ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass er Recht hatte. Es gab gar keine Wahl, ich musste ihm vertrauen. In jeder Hinsicht war ich auf ihn angewiesen. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, wo ich war. Immer weiter entfernte ich mich von dem Kultbaum und von der wohl einzigen Möglichkeit nach Hause zu gelangen. Schlagartig wurde mir klar, dass ich wahrscheinlich nie wieder in meine Welt zurückkehren würde.

Der Elb bewegte sich leichtfüßig vor mir her. Seine Bewegungen erinnerten an eine Raubkatze. Ich kam mir dagegen richtig plump vor. Der Wald war hier dicht, so dass er nur ein gemäßigtes Tempo einschlagen konnte. Gegen Nachmittag führte uns unser Weg sanft bergauf. Die gemischte Vegetation wich allmählich einem dichten Fichtenwald. Langsam merkte ich, wie mich die Kräfte verließen. Meine Muskulatur fing an zu zittern. Als der Elb dies bemerkte, machte er eine kurze Rast.

"Wir müssen noch ein Stück weiter", sagte er zu mir, "hast du die Kraft dazu?" Ich wusste aus vielen Wettkämpfen, dass man durchaus Kraftreserven besitzen konnte, auch wenn man meinte, da wäre nichts mehr. Ich horchte kurz in meinen Körper und nickte schweigend. Die ersten Schritte nach dieser Pause brannten wie Feuer in meinen Beinen. Aber dann ging es äußerst einfach. Das Adrenalin machte es möglich. Automatisch setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Am Abend machten wir an einem kleinen Wasserlauf, der von den Höhen herunterführte, Halt. Vor uns ragte das Massiv des Ered Luin Gebirges auf. In der Dämmerung erschienen die Gipfel bedrohlich. "Morgen werden wir ins Gebirge wandern", erklärte er mir, "aber jetzt werden wir hier nächtigen. Weil wir den Orks nahe sind, können wir kein Feuer machen." Er gab mir eine Art Knäckebrot und bedeutete mir zu essen.

"_Man hen?_ - Was ist das?", fragte ich ihn und drehte das Stück in meinen Fingern. "Das ist das Reisebrot der Elben - _lembas_", antwortete er, "besonders nahrhaft und leicht zu transportieren." Ich nahm zaghaft einen Bissen und musste feststellen, dass es einen würzigen, angenehmen Geschmack hatte und gut sättigte. Nach dem kargen Mahl wusch ich mir an dem Wasserlauf schnell die Hände und das Gesicht. Das Amulett baumelte mir vom Hals. Ich nahm es in die Hand und öffnete es.

Meine Familie lächelte mich an. Es war ein Bild aus glücklicheren Tagen. Wir hatten es zu meinem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag fertigen lassen. Als ich es ansah, kamen mir die Tränen. Lautlos liefen sie über mein Gesicht. Die Umgebung verschwamm vor meinen Augen. Eine Hand legte sich tröstend auf meine Schulter. Unwillkürlich zuckte ich unter der Berührung zusammen. Doch meine Tränen waren stärker. Es brach mit aller Macht aus mir heraus. Alles was sich aufgestaut hatte, bahnte sich einen Weg nach draußen.

"Warum?", schluchzte ich an der Schulter des Elben, "warum musstet ihr sterben?!" Er konnte mich nicht verstehen, da ich Englisch sprach, aber er umarmte mich sanft und wiegte mich wie ein Kind. Nach einer Weile hatte ich mich wieder beruhigt. Verlegen löste ich mich aus der Umarmung und wischte meine Tränen fort. "_Díheno ennin, hîr Anordil_ - bitte verzeiht mir, Herr Anordil." "_Ú-moe díhenad_ - es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Wenn du reden möchtest, höre ich dir zu." Er schaute mich mit seinen strahlendblauen Augen an. In der Dämmerung wirkten sie wie zwei Kristalle.

"_Hannon le_ – ich danke Euch", sagte ich scheu, "aber ich muss es erst selber verstehen." Er gab mir seinen Umhang aus dem Gepäck und ich hüllte mich darin zum Schlafen ein. "_Losto min îdh a mi hîdh_ - Schlaf ruhig und in Frieden", wisperte er leise, "_beriathon_ - ich werde wachen." Ich sah ihn eine Weile an, als er dort saß. Solange, bis ich ihn in der Dunkelheit nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Erschöpft fielen mir endlich die Augen zu. Ich träumte wirr, aber nicht so finster, wie die Nacht zuvor.

Am Morgen erwachte ich und fühlte mich besser. Ich fröstelte ein wenig, denn es war über Nacht abgekühlt. Aber mein Körper schmerzte nicht mehr so fürchterlich. Die Wanderung des Vortages hatte mir gut getan. Der Elb war verschwunden. Er konnte nicht weit sein, denn die meisten seiner Waffen und seinen Rucksack hatte er zurückgelassen. Ich wickelte mich aus dem Umhang. Da ich nicht wusste, ob es mir erlaubt war zum Wasser zu gehen, blickte ich mich vorsichtig um. Als ich niemanden erblickte, lief ich zum Wasser um mich ein wenig zu waschen. Es war eiskalt und machte mich schnell munter. Ich trank noch ein paar Schlucke. Schnell kehrte ich zum Lagerplatz zurück. Danach genoss ich den Anblick der Berge.

Jetzt in der Morgendämmerung machten sie ihrem Namen "Blaue Berge" alle Ehre. Die Felsen der Gipfel schimmerten blau und der Schnee als Krone wirkte majestätisch. "Das Ered Luin Gebirge", murmelte ich leise in Englisch, "oh Dad, wenn du das sehen könntest. – Und ich hatte dich belächelt, weil du an Mittelerde glaubtest."

"_Gen suilon, Arwen_", hörte ich die Stimme des Elben hinter mir. Ich zuckte zusammen. "_Haewithon na ú-lú bo ú-vrui thiach_ - ich werde mich wohl nie an euer lautloses Erscheinen gewöhnen", sagte ich entschuldigend. "Das ist eben Elbenart", antwortete er freundlich, "_boe tirion heiru lîn a tar badatham_ - lass mich deine Wunden neu verbinden und dann müssen wir aufbrechen." Er reichte mir ein Stück Lembas. Während ich aß, entfernte er geschickt die Verbände. Ich war verlegen, weil ich fast die ganze Kleidung ablegen musste. Er tat so, als würde er es nicht bemerken.

Wahrscheinlich fragte er sich, was mir zugestoßen war, dass ich dermaßen schreckhaft und ängstlich war. Anschließend brachen wir auf. "_Sirarad ú-dhevo trenarin gen_ - heute werde ich dir nicht viel erklären können. Wir müssen ruhig und unauffällig bleiben", sagte er. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wandte er sich zum Gehen. Ich versuchte ihm so lautlos, wie es mir möglich war, zu folgen. Aber ich kam mir unheimlich plump, regelrecht ungeschickt, vor. Wie der sprichwörtliche Elefant im Porzellanladen. Unser Weg führte jetzt stark bergauf. Weiterhin waren wir im Wald. Nach einer Weile bedeutete er mir stehen zu bleiben und in Deckung zu gehen. Ich kauerte mich im Unterholz ganz fest zusammen. Ganz flach atmete ich, um möglichst wenig Geräusch zu verursachen.

Bevor ich sie sah, konnte ich sie hören. Dann brachen sie durch das Unterholz. Es waren drei Orks. Lautstark unterhielten sie sich in ihrer grunzenden Sprache. Vor Schreck war ich erstarrt. Nachdem sie vorüber waren, gab mir der Elb ein Zeichen. Mir zitterten die Knie als wir weiter wanderten. So ging es den ganzen Tag. Wir kamen an weiteren fünf Orkpatrouillen vorbei, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Während unserer Wanderung wich der Wald einem Krüppelbewuchs, um danach in eine Graslandschaft überzugehen. Am Abend rasteten wir wieder ohne Feuer.

"_Badatham tre-fuin_ - wir werden die Nacht durchgehen", eröffnete mir der Elb, "_boe raetham i lond nedin 'wath. Sí laden dôr ú-veriannen estolad mîn. Nívarad nedin 'wath garitham i bâd faeg caedatham adel ven_ - wir müssen den Pass in der Dämmerung erreichen. Hier im offenen Gelände ist es nicht ratsam zu lagern. Morgen früh werden wir den schlimmsten Teil hinter uns gelassen haben." Irritiert schaute ich ihn an. "_Ú-dhevon tíro min i fuin_ - ich kann aber in der Dunkelheit nichts sehen", wand ich zögernd ein. "_Estelio nin, gen tegithon_ - vertraue mir, ich werde dich führen. Wir Elben können von Geburt an in der Dunkelheit sehen. Dies sollte euch Menschen bekannt sein." Ich spürte, wie mir die heiße Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Mir kam in Erinnerung, dass Tolkien es erwähnt hatte, aber ich hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten mich der Realität zu stellen.

Wir aßen eine Kleinigkeit. Dann machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg. Ich folgte dem Elben, bis ich nichts mehr erkennen konnte. "Lege deine Hände an den Köcher und folge meinen Bewegungen", flüsterte der Elb, "ich werde dich nicht in die Irre führen." Meine Hände zitterten leicht, als ich den Worten Folge leistete. Ich hielt mich an den Lederriemen seines Köchers fest. Sein Körper strahlte Wärme aus und unter der Lederrüstung konnte ich seine Muskulatur spüren. Ich versuchte seine Bewegungen nachzuvollziehen. Anfangs bewegten wir uns außergewöhnlich langsam. Ich brauchte einige Zeit, bis ich den Bewegungsrhythmus verinnerlicht hatte. Doch mit der Zeit wurde ich sicherer.

Als der Morgen dämmerte, machten wir Rast. Diese hatte ich bitter nötig. Die ganze Nacht war der Weg bergauf gegangen. Mal mehr, mal weniger steil. Wenn man zusätzlich nichts sehen kann, ist man doppelt gestraft. Außerdem fror ich erbärmlich. Obwohl ich den Elbenumhang trug, in den ich mich fest eingewickelt hatte.

"_Gen lostathach ú-rim, tar hebich bil lîn_ - ich werde dich ein wenig schlafen lassen, damit du bei Kräften bleibst." Damit bedeutete er mir, mich schlafen zu legen. Ich rollte mich an einem Felsen zusammen und versuchte mich warm zu zittern. Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ein Klappern störte die Stille. Erst als der Elb mir seine Hand auf den Mund legte, realisierte ich, dass das Klappern von meinen Kiefern kam. "_Boe sedhim!_ - wir müssen still sein!", sagte er leise, "im Gebirge hallt jedes Geräusch noch mal so weit. - _A in yrch ú-chaeron!_ - und die Orks sind nah!" Entsetzen stand in meinen Augen. Ich nickte verstehend. Er nahm seine Hand weg. Schon klapperten meine Kiefer wieder los.

"_Mathon ring_ - mir ist so kalt", presste ich hervor. Mit einer Hand hielt ich mir selber den Mund fest. Anordil wickelte mich kurzerhand aus dem Umhang aus, rückte nah an mich heran und schloss den Umhang um uns beide. Ich erstarrte zu Stein. "_No min îdh_ - sei ganz ruhig", flüsterte er mir zu, "ich werde dich wärmen." Nach einigen Minuten spürte ich, wie sich die Wärme des Elben auf mich übertrug. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war ich eingeschlafen. Im Schlaf kuschelte ich mich näher an ihn heran. Ich suchte unbewusst seine Wärme. Bereitwillig drückte er mich fest an sich. Er spürte wohl, wie die Wärme in meinen Körper zurückkehrte.

Als er mich weckte, war der Frost aus meinen Knochen verscheucht. Ich schlug die Augen auf und wurde mit einem atemberaubenden Bild belohnt. Wir waren hoch oben im Gebirge. Die Schneegrenze befand sich nur ein kurzes Stück weit über uns. Man hatte einen wundervollen Blick über das Massiv. Schroff, nahezu unwirtlich, lagen die Felsen da. Vereinzelt konnte man Flechten und Bodendecker als grünliche Flecken ausmachen. In der Ferne sah ich eine Herde Bergziegen weiden. Unzählige Gipfel konnte ich nach Norden sehen. Nach Süden waren es nicht ganz so viele. Ganz weit im Norden sah ich einen einsamen Vogel am Himmel schweben.

"_Man i an aew?_ - Was ist das für ein Vogel?", fragte ich leise. Meine Hand deutete dorthin. Anordil sah kurz in die Richtung. "_Gelir gen_ - du kannst dich glücklich schätzen", antwortete er stolz, "_man i genich ú-aew. - Han thoron daer._ - Das, was du dort siehst, ist nicht nur ein Vogel. - Es ist einer der Großen Adler. Einst wurden sie von den Valar geschaffen. Sie sind die Herren der Lüfte und beherrschen eine eigene Sprache. Sie sind sogar in der Lage mit uns Elben oder den Menschen zu sprechen. Es kommt selten vor, dass man einen von ihnen sieht."

Er verharrte mehrere Minuten. Sein Blick folgte dem Adler bei seinem Flug. Dann wandte er sich zum Gehen. Vor uns führte ein enger Weg den Berg hinab. Eine Art schmales Tal oder breitere Schlucht wand sich quer durch das Gebirge nach Osten. Wir würden Tage brauchen, bis wir die andere Seite des Gebirges erreichen würden.

Wir wanderten jetzt wieder über Tag. Die Zeit verlief überwiegend ereignislos. Ich konnte die Eindrücke in mich aufsaugen. Neugierig sah ich mich um. Ab und zu musste Anordil mich ermahnen, doch besser auf meinen Weg zu achten. Aber solch eine Landschaft hatte ich nie zuvor gesehen. Die Felsen waren schroff und wild. Die Berge waren teilweise mit Schnee bedeckt. Gegen den blauen Himmel zeichneten sie sich majestätisch ab. Die Vegetation war rau. Sie hatte sich den Verhältnissen angepasst. Hier oben sah man viele Moose und Flechten, aber auch manchmal kleineres Buschwerk.

In den Tälern konnte man eine reiche Vegetation erkennen. Viele Baumwipfel waren zu sehen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es dermaßen viele Grüntöne gab. Gelegentlich konnte man Tiere sehen. Allerdings immer sehr weit weg. Vor allem viele Bergziegen. Vereinzelt eine Herde Carus. Carus sehen ähnlich aus wie Elche. Unser Weg führte uns überwiegend über unwegsames Gelände. Felsig und mit viel Geröll. Ich rutschte mehr als einmal ab. Irgendwann wäre ich beinahe abgestürzt.

Wir gingen einen äußerst schmalen Pfad hinauf. Rechts fiel der Felsen steil ab. Als wir zwischen zwei Felsen hindurch kletterten, rutschte ich aus. Mein Herz blieb stehen. Meine Hände suchten krampfhaft Halt an dem glatten Stein. Die Hand des Elben fing mich auf. Er schaffte es meinen rechten Arm zu ergreifen. Ein Ruck ging durch meinen Körper und ich schrie. Ein stechender Schmerz brannte in meiner Schulter. Ich baumelte frei über dem Abgrund. Nur gehalten durch seine Hand.

"_Boe úthao guin dail daur hirid_ - versuche mit deinen Füßen Halt zu finden", sagte der Elb ruhig zu mir. Mein Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Ich zwang mich ohne Panik durchzuatmen. Plötzlich sah ich einen winzigen Vorsprung im Fels. Meine Füße suchten dort Halt und meine freie Hand tastete nach einer Lücke im Gestein, wo ich mich festkrallen konnte. Dann packte der Elb mit der anderen Hand zu. Er half mir hochzuklettern. Zitternd vor Anstrengung und Angst stand ich da.

Entsetzt schaute ich in den Abgrund. Schauer liefen mir über den Rücken. "_Boe ú-rim badatham lim, nu raetham beriannen banas_ - wir müssen ein wenig weiter gehen, bis wir sicheren Boden erreicht haben", sagte Anordil zu mir, "dort kannst du dich ausruhen." Meine Muskulatur versagte fast, als wir weitergingen. Ich musste meinen ganzen Willen aufbieten, um auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Doch Anordil hatte Recht. Kurze Zeit später hatten wir tatsächlich ein Plateau erreicht. Hier konnte ich mich hinsetzen.

Anordil schaute nach meiner Schulter. Die Narbe war aufgerissen und blutete. Er legte seine Fingerspitzen auf die Wunde und sprach in dem beschwörenden Singsang einer unbekannten Sprache. Erstaunt sah ich zu, wie die Wunde sich schloss und einem Bluterguss wich. "Das wird zwar ein wenig schmerzen, aber es dürfte erst einmal genügen", murmelte er zufrieden. "_Ingannen gûl anna in nern en luith_! - Ich dachte, Zauberei gibt es nur im Märchen!", hauchte ich überrascht.

"_Nern en luith?_ – Märchen?", fragte er mich. Ich überlegte kurz. "_Nern 'nin chîn_ - Geschichten für Kinder", erklärte ich. Er schaute mich einige Sekunden durchdringend an. Ich hatte das Gefühl, seine Augen würden sich bis auf den Grund meiner Seele bohren. "_Man i ven i guiach, Arwen areneth, i ú-istach edhil orthorir angol a i Ennor bant o angol!?_ - Wo hast du gelebt, Arwen Ohnenamen, dass du nicht weißt, dass Elben Magie wirken können und Mittelerde voll von Magie ist!?", sagte er mit einem fragenden Unterton, "_egro mabedin, man i amar i delich?_ - Oder sollte ich fragen, aus welcher Welt kommst du?" Zutiefst erschrocken sah ich ihn an. Aber er wandte sich schon zum Weitergehen. Er erwartete keine Antwort. Der Rest des Tages verlief eher schweigend. Ich war mit meinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Ab und zu war der Elb regelrecht gesprächig. Ich fragte ihn vorsichtig nach verschiedenen Dingen, wie die Namen der Pflanzen, die hier wuchsen oder wie die Gipfel hießen. Er erklärte mir vieles. Ob man die Pflanzen essen konnte und ob sie heilkräftig waren. Abends lagerten wir oft an einem kleinen Feuer. Meist schwieg ich, da ich Angst hatte, etwas Falsches zu sagen. Ich hatte auch keine Lust erneut in einem Fettnapf zu landen. Doch manchmal war meine Neugier stärker.

"Bitte, Herr Anordil?", fragte ich einmal unsicher, "erlaubt Ihr mir eine Frage?" Auffordernd blickte er mich an. "Sagt, gehört Ihr zu den Waldelben?" Scheu sah ich ihn an. "Nein, ich bin ein Sinda", antwortete er, "die Waldelben bleiben meist im Düsterwald. Nur wenige begeben sich auf Wanderschaft. Doch wir Sindar sind neugierig. Dies treibt uns immer wieder hinaus in die Regionen Mittelerdes."

Ich erinnerte mich, dass die Sindar laut Tolkien die Umgänglichsten unter den Elbenvölkern sein sollten. "_Gillien var nîn_ - meine Heimat ist Cillien", sagte er leise, "in der dortigen Elbenenklave sind meine Wurzeln und mein Haus." "_Gillien_", hauchte ich, in Gedanken sah ich die Karte Mittelerdes vor Augen, "_erin tâl i Ered Chithu, ú-chae i Nîn-in-Eilph_- am Fuß des Nebelgebirges geschmiegt, nahe der Schwanenflut." Anordil sah mich überrascht an.

"_Sen dîr_ - dies ist richtig", sagte er, "_istach Gillien?_ - kennst du Cillien?" "_Law_ - nein", antwortete ich verschüchtert, "ich habe davon gehört." "Und wer hat dir davon erzählt?", fragte er sanft. Seine Stimme forderte in ihrer Sanftheit eine Antwort. "_Cennin deithanath e-ndýr_ - ich sah eine Karte", antwortete ich zögernd, "auf dem Schreibtisch meines Vaters. – Eine Landkarte von Mittelerde. Dort erblickte ich auch Cillien. – Mir war nicht bewusst, dass dort Elben leben." "_San anu_ - es ist wahr", dabei sah er mir in die Augen, "wir Elben leben in der Regel sehr zurückgezogen vom Rest Mittelerdes. Viele halten uns schon jetzt für Legenden. – Brachte dir dein Vater auch Sindarin bei?"

Ich nickte stumm. "Und weitere Sprachen?" Erwartungsvoll blickte er mich an. "Nur ein bisschen Quenya", erwiderte ich leise. Anerkennend nickte er. "Dein Vater muss ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch gewesen sein", sinnierte er, "ist er dem Elbenvolk bekannt?" "_Law_ - nein", schüttelte ich den Kopf, "_ú-renin nin. Dan mill in edhil_ - Ich erinnere mich nicht. Aber er liebte die Elben. - Er war fasziniert von Mittelerde." Unvermittelt hielt der Elb inne. Es schien, als würde er in die Ferne blicken. "_Si lostach_ - du solltest dich schlafen legen", wies er mich an, "_vâd mîn mabatha anann. Boe achen îdh_ - unsere Wanderung wird noch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Du kannst die Ruhe gebrauchen."

Erleichtert, dass er nicht weiter nach meinem Vater fragte, legte ich mich schlafen. Den Umhang zog ich ganz eng um mich. Trotzdem brauchte ich die Nähe des Elben. Die Nächte waren bitterkalt. Wir bewegten uns nicht weit von der Schneegrenze entfernt. Ohne die Hilfe des Elben wäre ich jämmerlich erfroren.

Das Wetter wechselte oft ungewöhnlich plötzlich. Wir konnten durch hellen Sonnenschein gewandert sein und eine Stunde später wurden wir von einem Sturm überrascht. Regenschauer oder Gewitter waren daher nicht selten. Am sechsten Tag unserer Wanderung durch das Gebirgsmassiv stiegen wir in ein Tal hinab. Kurz vor der Waldgrenze trafen wir unvermittelt auf vier Orks.

Anordil war unglaublich schnell. Er zog seine beiden Kurzschwerter in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde und verwickelte direkt zwei von ihnen in einen Kampf. Die anderen beiden waren sich nicht ganz schlüssig, ob sie mich jetzt zusammen angreifen sollten oder nacheinander. Vielleicht überlegten sie auch nur, wie sie mich zubereiten wollten. Auf alle Fälle schlugen sie unkontrolliert mit der Axt und der Keule auf mich ein. Als sie mich angriffen, spürte ich, wie ein ganzer Schwall Adrenalin sich blitzschnell in meinem Körper ausbreitete. Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr, dem Elben zuzuschauen, wie er elegant die beiden Orks ausmanövrierte.

Als ich den Ork mit der Axt abwehrte, hatte ich eine unglaubliche Angst. Diese war durchaus berechtigt. Er war wesentlich stärker, als ich es von meinen bisher menschlichen Gegnern gewohnt war. Nach drei oder vier Attacken, wobei sich auch der andere mit der Keule einmischte, legte ich alle Skrupel beiseite. Ich merkte, dass es für mich auf Leben und Tod ging. Bis jetzt hatte ich Glück gehabt, dass mich keine Attacke traf. Aber ich konnte mich nicht länger auf mein Glück verlassen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als ob die Orks mit mir spielen wollten, bevor sie mich töteten.

Mit aller mir zur Verfügung stehenden Härte schlug ich deshalb zu. Es gelang mir dem Ork mit der Keule die Beine weg zu schlagen. Wie ein Käfer lag er auf dem Rücken und versuchte wieder auf die Füße zu gelangen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Anordil mit einer äußerst eleganten Bewegung dem einen Ork die Kehle aufschlitzte und ihm dabei direkt das zweite Schwert in den Brustkorb stieß. Eine dunkle Blutfontäne schoss aus dem Hals des Orks, bevor dieser tot zusammenbrach. Der andere Ork war für ihn danach keine Schwierigkeit mehr. Wie eine lauernde Raubkatze umschlich der Elb den Ork und taxierte ihn mit kalt glitzernden Augen. Der mit der Axt griff mich ein weiteres Mal an. Ich wusste, dass ich bald einen guten Treffer landen musste, denn ich spürte, wie meine Kräfte schwanden.

Konzentriert fixierte ich das Genick des Orks. Er griff mich erneut an. Mit einer Drehung entkam ich der Attacke. Dann legte ich alle Kraft in den nächsten Schlag. Der Kampfstab schoss auf seinen Nacken zu und ich hörte ein hässliches Knacken. Danach nur noch ein Grunzen. Der Ork zuckte einige Male, brach zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr. In der Zwischenzeit war der, mit der Keule, wieder auf die Beine gelangt und versuchte mich niederzuschlagen. Doch er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Ich sah, wie er mir entgegen fiel. Hinter ihm stand der Elb. Emotionslos wischte er die Kurzschwerter sauber. Der Kampf war kurz und heftig gewesen.

Ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, einen von ihnen zu töten. Jetzt zitterte ich am ganzen Körper. "Wir müssen hier schnellstens weg", raunte mir Anordil zu, "hast du die Kraft für einen Lauf?" Ich nickte nur stumm. Ich wollte sowieso nichts anderes, als von hier fort. "_Mae, aphado nin!_ - gut, folge mir!", wies er mich an.

Er steckte die Schwerter weg und sammelte den zur Seite geworfenen Rucksack sowie seinen Bogen wieder auf. Dann lief er auf den Wald zu. Ich folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Wir rannten eine Weile, um eine größere Distanz zwischen uns und dem Kampfplatz zu bringen. Als wir liefen, konnte ich ein wenig nachdenken. Ich hatte den Elben jetzt das erste Mal kämpfen sehen. Im Nachhinein schauderte es mich. Ich wollte ihn auf keinen Fall zum Feind haben. Hinter seiner Schönheit verbarg sich ein absolut kompromissloser Kämpfer.

Als wir endlich rasteten, sah der Elb mich prüfend an. "Dies war dein erster Kampf auf Leben und Tod?", fragte er mich. Ich nickte stumm. Vor mir sah ich immer noch, wie der Ork zusammenbrach und sich nicht mehr rührte. Meine Hände zitterten, als ich sie betrachtete. Mitfühlend ruhten seine Augen auf mir. "_Maethannach veren_ - du hast tapfer gekämpft", sagte er zu mir, "der erste Kampf geht einem immer besonders nah. Doch du solltest nicht zu lange darüber nachdenken, ob es das Richtige war. Er hätte dich ohne Skrupel getötet. Orks sind Geschöpfe der Dunkelheit und des Bösen. Denke daran!" Ich sah ihm zum ersten Mal richtig bewusst in die Augen - und verlor mich in ihnen. Sie hatten etwas hypnotisches an sich.

"Mit Verlaub, Herr Anordil", meine Stimme zitterte, "auch ein Ork ist ein Lebewesen und ich habe ein Leben genommen. Man brachte mir stets bei, das Leben zu achten, wenn möglich zu erhalten. Selbst bei den Kampfübungen wurde uns gesagt, dass wir unseren Gegner ehren und mit Respekt behandeln sollten. - Dieser Kampf vorhin hat mich in meinem Innersten erschüttert. Vieles wurde über den Haufen geworfen, was man mir beigebracht hatte. Ich empfand Triumph und, wenn ich ehrlich zu mir bin, ein perfides Vergnügen daran, den Ork zu töten. Ich habe meiner Wut freien Lauf gelassen. - Das ist falsch. Niemand sollte aus Wut heraus jemanden töten. - Ich habe es getan. Deshalb empfinde ich Ekel vor mir."

Seine Augen glitzerten in einem seltsamen Licht. Er hatte bemerkt, dass ich etwas von mir preisgab. "_Sen dîr. Úbenn dhago edh-rûth 'ûr deg._ - Es ist wahr. Niemand sollte aus Wut heraus töten", stimmte er mir ruhig zu, "doch eines kann ich dir mit Bestimmtheit sagen. - Deine Werte, die man dir vermittelt hat, sind gut, aber hier völlig unpassend. Sie entstammen einem Wunschdenken, dass Idealisten unter uns formulieren würden. Doch die Realität sieht anders aus. Du solltest deine Werte rasch überdenken. - Schließlich hängt dein Leben davon ab." Ich funkelte ihn wütend und frustriert an. Er nimmt deine Gefühle nicht ernst, dachte ich bei mir, er lacht dich aus!

"Ich nehme dich durchaus ernst", jetzt lächelte er mich vergnügt an, "jedoch solltest du die Realität akzeptieren. - Du hast jemanden getötet. Und du wirst wieder töten. Oder anders gesagt - töten müssen. Stelle dich dem Hier und Jetzt!" Erschrocken sah ich ihn an. "_Tírach noeth?_ - Könnt Ihr Gedanken lesen?", hauchte ich leise mit Entsetzen in der Stimme. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "_Noeth lîn ú-díron. Mi er-chin lîn dhevin lin. Dan si boe chiro îdh. Garim anann vâd nu ven._ - Deine Gedanken kann ich nicht lesen. Allein in deinen Augen kann ich viel erkennen. Du solltest aber jetzt zur Ruhe kommen. Wir haben einen langen Marsch vor uns." Damit wandte er sich ab und ging weiter. Verstört stolperte ich hinter ihm her.

Nach einer Weile kamen wir in den nächsten Regenschauer. Bis jetzt hatte der Elbenumhang die meiste Feuchtigkeit abgehalten. Ich fragte mich allerdings, wann dieser endgültig durchnässt sein würde. Weiterhin wunderte es mich, dass dem Elben diese unterschiedlichen Wetterlagen nichts ausmachten.

Als wir endlich rasteten, lag ich lange wach. Ruhe fand ich keine. Mittlerweile hatte ich mich wenigstens an die Kälte gewöhnt. Anordil sah ich auf einem Felsen sitzen. Er hielt Wache. Ob er überhaupt jemals schlief oder Müdigkeit empfand? Konnte man überhaupt so lange ohne Schlaf auskommen?

Ich erinnerte mich, dass Tolkien am Rande erwähnte, dass Elben nicht schlafen wie die Menschen. Anscheinend meditierten sie in irgendeiner Form um zu regenerieren. Während ich darüber nachgrübelte, beobachtete ich den Elben. Er schien nicht den Eindruck zu machen, als würde er meditieren. Angespannt saß er in der Dunkelheit. Ich fand es tröstlich, dass er über mich wachte. Ich zog den Elbenumhang enger um mich und rollte mich an dem Felsen ein.

Eine plötzliche Bewegung Anordils riss mich aus meinem Dämmerschlaf. Ich sah, wie er auf mich zu sprang und den Dolch zog. Zu Tode erschrocken war ich unfähig mich zu bewegen. Der Dolch blitzte über mich hinweg. Ich hörte ein hässliches Geräusch, gefolgt von einem gefährlichen Zischeln. Dann konnte ich mich wieder bewegen.

Ich sah Anordil über mir, mit dem Dolch in der Hand. Auf diesem aufgespießt zappelte ein Schlangenkörper. Totenbleich sah ich ihn an. "_Aranna nin, ae gruithannen gen_ - es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe", sagte der Elb mit ruhiger Stimme, "_dan hen lhûg saeweb. Dago gen. Han Nethairn Erdyr_ - aber diese Schlange ist giftig. Sie hätte dich töten können. Es ist eine Nethairn Erdyr." Mit rasendem Herz blickte ich auf die Schlange, die jetzt aufgehört hatte zu zucken. Sie war ungefähr drei Fuß lang, mit einem rautenförmigen Muster auf dem Rücken. Die toten Augen glitzerten hinterhältig aus einem dreieckigen Kopf. Im halboffenen Maul konnte man die scharfen Fangzähne sehen, von denen eine cremige Flüssigkeit tropfte. Die gespaltene Zunge hing schlaff heraus.

Langsam beruhigte sich mein Puls wieder. "_Len hannon_ – ich danke Euch", hauchte ich mit trockener Kehle. "_Ú-moe hannad nin_ - du brauchst mir nicht zu danken", sagte der Elb sanft, "lege dich wieder hin und versuche zu schlafen. Die Nacht ist kurz." Ich wickelte mich wieder in den Umhang ein und legte mich hin. Aber ich war hellwach. Der Schlaf wollte sich nicht einstellen.

Ich bemerkte nicht, dass Anordil leise einen Spruch murmelte. Ich spürte nur, wie ich müde wurde und mir die Augen zu fielen. Mein Schlaf war unruhig. Aufgewühlt wälzte ich mich hin und her. In meinen Träumen tötete ich den Ork. Immer und immer wieder. Daneben sah ich, wie ich die Mörder meiner Familie töten würde. Die Bilder, wie meine Familie erschossen wurde, drängten sich in den Vordergrund. Ich stöhnte leise.

Was mochte Anordil denken, wenn er mich so unruhig schlafen sah? Er würde sich bestimmt fragen, was für eine düstere Vergangenheit ich gehabt hatte, dass mich meine Träume so quälten. Den Ork hatte ich kompromisslos getötet. Meine Kampftechnik musste ihm eigenartig vorkommen. Andererseits war ich verschreckt und ängstlich. Ich versuchte mich möglichst unauffällig zu verhalten. Im Schlaf murmelte ich Worte vor mir her, die er nicht verstehen konnte. Böse Träume raubten mir den nötigen Schlaf.

Eine sanfte Hand legte sich auf meine Stirn. Einige beschwörende Worte wurden gemurmelt. Ich wurde ruhiger. Endlich konnte ich mich ein wenig entspannen. Ich brauchte Zeit, um Vertrauen zu dem Elben zu fassen. Allerdings konnte ich mir vorstellen, dass er schon jetzt neugierig auf meine Geschichte war.

- 17 -


	3. Auf der Reise

Auf der Reise

Einige Tage später hatten wir das Gebirge durchquert. Wir wanderten jetzt am Fuße eines Ausläufers nach Osten. Die Temperaturen waren jetzt wieder erträglicher. Allerdings wurden die Mücken dadurch zu einer Qual. Es fiel mir wohl auf, dass keiner von uns gestochen wurde. Der Elb nicht und ich ebenfalls nicht. Trotzdem waren die dichten Schwärme sehr lästig.

Nach vier Tagen sahen wir ein kleines Dorf vor uns liegen. Es war umgeben von Feldern und einsam liegenden kleinen Gehöften. Das Dorf selber war mit einer Palisade befestigt. "_Hiritham îdh then ned Eruimar_ - wir werden hier in Eruimar kurz rasten", sagte der Elb zu mir, "das Dorf ist ein kleiner Handelsposten, hauptsächlich für Fallensteller." Ich war aufgeregt. Jetzt würde ich endlich Menschen aus Mittelerde sehen!

Wir gingen auf das geöffnete Tor zu. Hier stand eine einsame Wache. Er trug grob gewebte Kleidung in Erdtönen. Als Rüstung diente ihm eine doppelt genähte Weste aus grobem Leinen. Ein verbeulter Lederhelm zierte seinen Kopf. Wirre braune Haare hingen darunter hervor. Der Dreitagebart und seine Ausdünstungen verrieten meiner Nase, dass er keinen Hang zum Waschen hatte. Die Hosen waren mehrfach geflickt, die Stiefel eingerissen. Er machte eher den Eindruck eines Bauern, als einer kampferprobten Wache.

Als wir auf ihn zukamen, nahm er eine drohende Haltung an, schwenkte seinen Dreschflegel ein wenig und sprach zu Anordil in einer mir unbekannten Sprache. Es musste wohl Westron sein, die allgemeine Sprache Mittelerdes. Es war auffällig, dass er etwas zurückwich, nachdem er Anordil als Elben erkannt hatte. Verhaltene Angst glitzerte in den Augen. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel gab der Wachposten den Weg frei.

Gespannt betrachtete ich die Palisade und das Dorf dahinter. Die Palisade war im Prinzip ein aus grob behauenen Stämmen erstellter, übermannshoher Zaun mit einem Tor, durch welches der Weg führte. Das Tor hatte sogar richtige Angeln. Das Dorf selber bestand aus einer Ansammlung von dreißig kleineren Häusern, ich würde sagen, in Fachwerkbauweise. Gärten, Ställe und Lagerhäuser umgaben die Wohnbauten. Die Wege waren unbefestigt. Nach einem Regen würde es hier arg matschig sein.

Es roch nach Fäkalien. Wie in den mittelalterlichen Dörfern meiner Welt, gab es auch hier kein Kanalisationssystem. Die Notdurft wurde anscheinend in Fäkaliengruben verrichtet. Dementsprechend war der Geruch. Das Dorf an sich machte einen recht sauberen Eindruck. Ein Brunnen stand auf dem Platz in der Mitte. Es liefen ein paar Hunde frei herum. Desgleichen war Federvieh zu sehen. In einem der größeren Gebäude war die Schänke untergebracht. Dort kehrten wir ein.

Als wir den Schankraum betraten, wurde der grobschlächtige Mann hinter der Theke auf uns aufmerksam. Er war, wie die Wache, in grobes Leinen gekleidet und hatte eine riesige Lederschürze umgebunden. Ich sah mich neugierig um. Der Boden bestand aus gestampftem Lehm und war gefegt. Im Schankraum standen fünf Tische aus grob behauenem Holz, die sauber blitzten. Frisches Holz lag aufgeschichtet in der Feuerstelle. Hinter dem Mann an der Theke standen fein säuberlich die Bierkrüge aus Ton in einem Regal. Ein großes Fass war zu sehen. An der Seite führte ein Durchgang vermutlich in eine Küche. Denn von dort kam ein äußerst ansprechender Geruch.

Der Elb und der Wirt unterhielten sich eine Weile. Danach setzten wir uns an einen der Tische. Nach ein paar Minuten brachte der Wirt zwei Tonschalen mit einer Art Pilzschmorpfanne. So weit ich erkennen konnte, bestand diese aus verschiedenen Pilzsorten sowie Kartoffeln. Jedenfalls sahen sie so aus und schmeckten, wie ich einige Minuten später feststellte, ähnlich. Ein paar Streifen Fleisch waren ebenfalls vorhanden. Dazu brachte er frisches Brot und zwei Becher mit Wein.

"_Mado ídhui_ - iß ruhig", forderte der Elb mich auf, "das Essen in den meisten Dörfern ist gut und reichhaltig." Vorsichtig probierte ich das Mahl und musste feststellen, dass er recht hatte. Hungrig aß ich meine Portion auf. "Der Wirt hier sagt, dass der Weg nach Süden frei sei", erzählte er mir, "im Moment wäre es friedlich. Keine umherziehenden Orks, keine Wegelagerer und kaum Trolle. Wir werden die nächsten Tage ohne große Störung wandern können."

Langsam füllte sich der Schankraum. Die meisten waren Bauern, wie man an der Kleidung erkennen konnte, die sich ein Bier gönnten und sich dabei unterhielten. Eine bessere Kleidung ließ auf einen Händler schliessen. Auch Fallensteller waren da. Sie tranken mit den Händlern. Der mit den rußgeschwärzten Armen und verschmiertem Gesicht war wohl der Dorfschmied. Nach einer Weile zahlte Anordil. Wir verließen die Schänke.

Jetzt sah ich auch ein paar Frauen im Dorf. Eine wusch vor der Haustüre ihre Wäsche. Eine andere ging mit einem Traggestell, an dem Wassereimer hingen, zum Brunnen. Von Schmutz verschmiert tobten Kinder ausgelassen durch das Dorf. Keines von ihnen und keiner der Erwachsenen hatte Anzeichen von Übergewicht. In meiner Welt undenkbar. Dort konnte man an fast jeder Ecke einen Fettleibigen sehen. Hier diese Gesellschaft entsprach unserem Mittelalter. Dementsprechend war die Versorgung und der Arbeitsaufwand. Vielleicht gab es unter den Angehörigen der oberen Schichten besser beleibte Gestalten, aber hier bei den Bauern konnte man keine sehen.

Der Elb ging zielstrebig auf eines der Häuser zu. Ein Schild hing außen. Anscheinend ein Handelsposten. Er sprach mit dem Mann, der dort werkelte. Ich verstand nichts von der Unterhaltung. Nach einer Weile bemerkte ich, wie Anordil dem Mann einen Edelstein gab. Dieser wog ihn prüfend in der Hand. Sehr genau nahm er den kleinen, funkelnden Smaragd in Augenschein. Zufrieden nickte er und gab dem Elben die Hand. Anordil reichte mir eine schlichte Lederrüstung, Armschienen sowie Beinschienen, eine Wasserflasche und einen Kamm aus Horn.

"Dies dürfte für das erste genügen", sagte er zufrieden zu mir. Leicht irritiert blickte ich ihn an. "_Sen achen, Arwen_ - das ist für dich, Arwen", forderte er mich auf, "du wirst diese Dinge brauchen können. Die Rüstung wird dich besser schützen als nur das bisschen Stoff, was du bis jetzt trägst." "_Len hannon, hîr Anordil_ - ich danke Euch, Herr Anordil", erwiderte ich schüchtern, "_dan ú-vabathon hen naid. Ú-'arich virian._ - Doch ich kann das nicht annehmen. Ich besitze keine Goldstücke." "_Iston_ - ich weiß", lächelte er mich an, "_si boe pen-drass achen. Sin nad vaer achen. Ab beditham or i vabeth en virian._ - Das braucht dich jetzt nicht zu kümmern. Diese Dinge sind notwendig für dich. Über die Frage des Geldes werden wir später reden." Ein unwohles Gefühl stieg in mir hoch. Eine Faust schien meinen Magen zusammen zu drücken. Erinnerungen durchzuckten mein Gehirn. Es war mir, als würde ich die Schreie von Peggy, Margret und Sue hören. Geisterfinger krochen über meinen Körper. Unwillkürlich nahm ich die Arme schützend hoch. Angstvoll sah ich den Elb an.

Amüsiert blickte er mich an. "_Ú-moe gostach. __Sen cant en athranna o bith ú-nauthathon._ - Du brauchst keine Furcht zu haben. Diese Form der Unterhaltung habe ich nicht gemeint", leise lachte er mich an, "_an ú-lû vabannen bess dan innas dîn. No pen-drass. Garich ist, i annach nin dan hen naid?_ - Niemals habe ich eine Frau gegen ihren Willen genommen. Also sei unbesorgt. - Hast du Wissen, das du mir gegen diese Dinge geben kannst?" Auffordernd und neugierig blickte er mir in die Augen.

"_Ae farn ist mîn_ – wenn mein Wissen genügt", antwortete ich leise und meine Wangen röteten sich vor Scham, "_han annon na 'lass_ - so gebe ich es mit Freude." "Wir werden dein Wissen ein anderes Mal prüfen, Arwen. Um deine Schuld zu mindern, schenke ich dir den Kamm. Doch nun sollten wir gehen." Er gab mir keine Gelegenheit ihm zu danken. Rasch lenkte er seine Schritte aus dem Dorf hinaus.

Eine Weile ging ich still hinter ihm her. Ein stummes Gebet schickte ich dahin, wo meine Freundinnen und nun auch meine Familie weilte. Düstere Gedanken ließen meine Erinnerung wandern. Peggy war dabei die Glücklichere gewesen. Sie starb bei der Befreiungsaktion. Sue nur wenige Tage später. Nur für uns ging der Albtraum weiter. Bis auch Margret es nicht mehr ertrug. Warum musste ich so stark sein? Warum musste meine Familie mich so lieben? Sie waren der Halt gewesen und sie gaben mir Kraft. Wie lange hatte es gedauert, bis ich mich nicht mehr vor dem Händedruck meines Vaters geekelt hatte? Ich wusste es nicht mehr. Und jetzt waren sie auch aus meinem Leben verschwunden. Kaltblütig gemordet. Warum? Warum war ich nun hier?

Ich wanderte an der Seite eines Elbenkriegers durch Mittelerde. Etwas, was ich mir als Teenager gewünscht hatte. Doch jetzt erfüllte es mich mit Angst. Angst vor dem, was kommen mochte. Angst vor diesem Elb, der so leichtfüßig vor mir her schritt. Was mochte er mit mir vorhaben?

Meine Gedanken wurden wie in einem Sog immer weiter hinab gezogen. Unwirsch wischte ich sie nach einiger Zeit beiseite. Ich musste mich ablenken, an was anderes denken. Tief atmete ich durch, um die Beklemmung zu lösen. Dann brach ich das Schweigen. "Kann einer von den Dorfbewohnern Lesen und Schreiben?", fragte ich interessiert. Der Elb schüttelte den Kopf. "Kaum einer", erwiderte er, "vielleicht der Wirt und die Händler. Aber ansonsten? – In vielen Gegenden kommt es vor, dass die Menschen überhaupt nicht wissen, dass es mehr gibt, als das Dorf in dem sie leben. In stark isolierten Gegenden kann es geschehen, dass ein Magier hingerichtet wird, weil die Menschen denken, er würde dem Bösen dienen. - Andere Rassen werden argwöhnisch beäugt. Manche werden gemieden, manchen nur mit Misstrauen begegnet. - Uns Elben bringt man meist Respekt entgegen."

Er lächelte mich an. "In den Köpfen vieler Menschen spuken wir als übermächtige Wesen herum. Kindern werden Schauergeschichten über uns erzählt, damit sie brav sind. Keiner dieser einfältigen Bauern würde es wagen einen Elbenkrieger anzugreifen. _Garir 'oroth na rim nu ven_ - sie fürchten sich zu sehr vor uns." In gewisser Weise konnte ich das nachvollziehen. Ich erinnerte mich mit Schaudern an den Kampf gegen die Orks und wie er völlig emotionslos gekämpft hatte. Seine Augen waren dabei stahlkalt gewesen.

Wir durchquerten einen kleinen Wald und folgten einem engen Weg. Dieser führte an einem schmalen Flusslauf entlang. Eine Ebene lag vor uns. Die Vegetation bestand hier überwiegend aus Buschwerk und Grasland. Weit im Osten konnte man das Abendrotgebirge sehen. Es schimmerte tatsächlich rötlich, als die Sonne unterging.

Wir rasteten meist ohne Feuer. Einmal strich ein streunender Hund um unser Lager. Das Schnüffeln hatte mich erst beunruhigt, bis Anordil erkannte, was für ein Tier es war und es mir sagte. Meist konnte man in den Nächten Wölfe heulen hören. Doch sie kamen nicht bis ans Lager heran.

Unheimlich waren die Rufe des Hügelgrabkäuzchens. Das erste Mal, als ich diese hohlen Schreie hörte, lief mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. "_Man hen_? - Was ist das?", fragte ich ängstlich. Ich sah nicht, wie Anordil lächelte, aber an dem belustigten Ton in der Stimme konnte ich es erraten. "Es ist nur ein Hügelgrabkäuzchen", antwortete er, "sie sind völlig harmlos. Hier in der Gegend sind sie allerdings häufig anzutreffen." Nach drei Tagen erreichten wir den Fluss Lhûn. An zwei kleineren Wäldchen waren wir bis dahin vorbeigekommen. Mittlerweile hatte ich mich an die Mückenschwärme gewöhnt und ignorierte sie. Das Abendrotgebirge im Osten rückte ein gewaltiges Stück näher.

Wir folgten jedoch dem Lhûn nun Richtung Süden. Nach zwei Tagen tauchte am anderen Ufer in der Ferne eine Burg oder Festung auf. Doch diese war nicht unser Ziel. Nach zwei weiteren Tagen konnten wir am anderen Flussufer eine Stadt erkennen. Eine Fähre führte über den Fluss. Diese war aus aneinander gebundenen Baumstämmen zusammengesetzt. Ein Fährmann mit zwei Knechten bediente sie. Am anderen Ufer bemerkte ich ein kleines Häuschen. Offensichtlich die Wohnstatt der Fährleute. Wir überquerten mit der Fähre den Lhûn. Mir war ein wenig mulmig zu Mute, als ich die Baumstämme betrat. In Gedanken war ich froh, dass ich gut Schwimmen konnte. Am anderen Ufer war es nicht mehr weit bis zu den Toren der Stadt. Und diese war gar nicht mal klein.

"_Sen Caras Celairnen_ - dies ist Caras Celairnen", erklärte mir der Elb, "die Lampenwasserstadt. Wenn die Nacht anbricht, wirst du sehen, warum sie so genannt wird. Es ist eine Grenzstadt zwischen Numeriador und Arthedain. Mit mehr als tausend Einwohnern ist sie die größte Siedlung hier in der Region." Gespannt betrachtete ich das Ufer. Es wimmelte von Leuten, die einer Beschäftigung nachgingen. Boote lagen im Hafen und auf dem Fluss konnte man vereinzelt welche erkennen. Es roch nach Fisch.

Als wir an Land gingen, hatte ich Mühe dem Elben zu folgen. Ich sah hierhin und dorthin. Völlig neue Eindrücke stürzten auf mich ein. Bis jetzt war ich nur in Gesellschaft des Elben gewesen. Eruimar war das erste Dorf gewesen, in dem ich war, nachdem ich Mittelerde betreten hatte. Und nun diese Stadt. Es war unglaublich!

Wir betraten Caras Celairnen durch ein großes Stadttor. Wachen standen dort. Sie beobachteten jeden, der in die Stadt hinein oder hinaus ging. In den engen Gassen begegneten uns viele Leute. Man sah Zwerge mit ihren langen Bärten und Menschen unterschiedlichster Rasse und Gewerbe. Bauern, Händler, Krieger, Priester verschiedener Götter, alles war vertreten. Hochbeladene Karren wurden durch die Gassen gezogen. Der Geräuschpegel war enorm. Das alles flößte mir Angst ein. Anordil sah mich forschend an.

"_Darthach sirarad fuin si nan chobas egro hodach nui ost?_ - Möchtest du heute Nacht hier in einem der Gasthäuser bleiben oder lieber außerhalb der Stadt ruhen?", fragt er mich leise. Er hatte mich an beiden Schultern gefasst. Er musste spüren, wie ich leicht zitterte. "Es ist alles so viel an Eindrücken", flüsterte ich, "_ae ú-dangadach han, hîr Anordil, gellathon losta nui ost_ - wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, Herr Anordil, würde ich gerne außerhalb der Stadt schlafen." Andererseits sehnte ich mich zwar nach einem Bett, aber aus dem Geschichtsstudium wusste ich, dass die meisten Quartiere im Mittelalter verwanzt und mit anderem Ungeziefer verseucht waren. Warum sollte es in Mittelerde anders sein? "Mich zieht es ebenfalls eher hinaus in den Wald", stimmte mir Anordil zu.

Er nahm mich am Arm und schob mich in Richtung des anderen Stadttores. Auf unserem Weg dorthin überquerten wir den Marktplatz. Händler riefen hier um die Wette. Lautstark priesen sie ihre Waren an. An einem der Stände kaufte Anordil ein paar Lebensmittel ein. Dann waren wir draußen vor der Stadt. Jetzt merkte ich erst, wie meine Beine zitterten. Ich war total verunsichert. Ich konnte mit dem Gesehenen noch nicht viel anfangen. Ich musste es zuerst verarbeiten.

Caras Celairnen lag zwischen dem Lhûn und einem seiner Nebenflüsse. Anordil führte mich über die Brücke des Nebenflusses. An diesem wanderten wir entlang nach Südwesten. Nach einigen Meilen trafen wir auf ein kleines Wäldchen. Hier würden wir die Nacht verbringen. Inzwischen hatte ich mich wieder beruhigt. Anordil wies mich an, ein Feuer zu entzünden. Dies hatte ich mittlerweile gelernt. Er verschwand für einige Zeit.

Nach einer Weile kam er wieder aus dem Wäldchen heraus. In der Hand trug er eine Art Rebhuhn. Geschickt nahm er es aus. Die Innereien warf er in den Fluss. Dann spießte er es auf einen Stock, den er auf zwei gegabelte Stöcke über das Feuer legte. Jetzt konnte es gemütlich vor sich hinbrutzeln. Er warf ein paar von diesen kartoffelähnlichen Knollen in das Feuer. Ab und zu drehte er das Rebhuhn, damit es gleichmäßig gar wurde. Der Geruch ließ meinen Magen noch mehr knurren als bisher.

"_Gellathon bada dad vo hîr_? - Ich möchte gerne bis zum Fluss hinunter gehen?", fragte ich schüchtern. "_I dhôr veriannen. __Devich ù-osto bo i falas._ - Die Gegend hier ist sicher. Du kannst unbesorgt ans Ufer", erwiderte der Elb, "aber nehme trotzdem deinen Kampfstab mit. Unvorhergesehene Dinge geschehen schnell." Ich nahm den Stab und schlenderte hinunter zum Ufer. Ich genoss das sanfte Plätschern des Wassers. In der heraufziehenden Nacht waren die Lichter der nahen Stadt zu sehen. Als ich das Bild auf mich wirken ließ, wurde mir klar, wie die Stadt zu ihrem Namen gekommen war. Meine Gedanken schweiften in die Vergangenheit.

Damals, es war kurz vor meinem ersten Beltaine-Fest, saß ich mit meinem Bruder zusammen an einem See in Italien. Wir hatten Ferien und waren mit unseren Eltern in Urlaub gefahren. Wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, war es der Lago di Garda gewesen - oder der Lago Maggiore? Ich wusste es nicht mehr. Ich erinnerte mich, dass Ewan beschützend seinen Arm um mich gelegt hatte. Große Mutter, wie lange hatte es gedauert, bis ich dies wieder ertragen konnte? Ich erinnerte mich an seine Worte, an das Gespräch, das ich mit ihm hatte. Was die Zukunft wohl bringen würde? Wo wir in zehn Jahren wären? Was wir vom Leben erwarteten. Wir hatten in jener Nacht viel philosophiert. Jede Menge hatten wir geplant. Doch alle Träume waren zerplatzt. Und es waren erst fünf Jahre vergangen. Nie hätten wir uns träumen lassen, dass nur ich am Leben wäre.

Eine Hand legte sich sanft auf meine Schulter. Ich schrak zusammen. "_No nan îdh, Arwen_ - ganz ruhig, Arwen", hörte ich die Stimme des Elben, "_ú-thellin gruithad gen_ - ich hatte nicht vor dich zu erschrecken." Mein Herz raste trotzdem. "_Aranno nin_ – verzeiht mir", sagte ich leise, "_im ned noeth_ - ich war in Gedanken." Er stand jetzt neben mir. "_Cenin naer le_ - du siehst traurig aus", stellt er fest. Ich senkte den Kopf, dass er nicht meine Augen sah. "_Sen had echui ren bo io anann nin_ - dieser Platz weckt Erinnerungen in mir", flüsterte ich zaghaft, "_a hen naegra anim_ – und dies schmerzt mich."

Interessiert schaute er mich an. Ich fühlte seinen Blick auf mir ruhen. "_Cennich hen had io anann_? - Du warst schon einmal hier?", fragte er mit leichtem Erstaunen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "_Law_ - nein", antwortete ich, "_ú-hí. I had cenn sui hen. Dan hen io anann._ - Nicht hier. An einem ähnlichen Ort. Aber das ist lange her." Er legte mir abermals eine Hand auf die Schulter. Es wirkte mitfühlend. "_Naeg gwann_ - Schmerz vergeht", flüsterte er mir zu, "_dan in noeth bo io anann darthar_ - aber Erinnerungen bleiben. Sie sind wichtig, weil sie bisweilen das einzige sind, was überdauert. Mit der Zeit wird es dir leichter fallen." Damit wandte er sich wieder dem Feuer zu.

Ich blieb ein paar Minuten stehen und gedachte meiner Familie. Dann ging ich zu unserem Lagerplatz. Schweigend aß ich meinen Teil des Geflügels und die Knollen. Es schmeckte mir auch ohne Salz und Gewürze wunderbar. Nach den Wochen, die ich hier verbrachte, hatte ich mich an deren Fehlen gewöhnt. Danach erzählte Anordil ein wenig über die Geschichte der Lampenwasserstadt. Ich hörte ihm fasziniert zu. Er hatte eine wunderschöne Stimme und konnte fesselnd erzählen. Es war reichlich spät, als ich mich in den Umhang einwickelte. So nahe es ging, legte ich mich ans Feuer.

Am nächsten Morgen zogen wir weiter. Der Elb führte mich jetzt wieder quer durchs Gelände. Er mied die Straße und die Dörfer. Es schien mir, als wollte er mir Zeit geben, das Erlebte zu verarbeiten. Manchmal sahen wir von Weitem Felder und kleinere Höfe liegen. Auf den Feldern arbeiteten Leute. Ob es Menschen waren, konnte ich nicht erkennen. Anordil schlug einen kleinen Bogen, um die Ansiedelungen zu vermeiden. Er beabsichtigte, durch das Auenland zu ziehen, da dort keine Orks anzutreffen seien. Zuerst mussten wir allerdings einen kleineren Bergzug, die sogenannten Weißen Höhen, überqueren.

Plötzlich, auf halbem Weg ins Tal, hielt Anordil und wies mich an, in Deckung zu gehen. Er selber kauerte sich hinter einem Felsen nieder. Nach ein paar Sekunden konnte ich es ebenfalls hören. Vor uns war jemand. Sie kamen wohl in unsere Richtung, denn die Geräusche wurden lauter. Eine fröhliche, eingängige Melodie drang an meine Ohren. Gesungen von tiefen, teils rauen Stimmen. Die Sprache war mir unbekannt. Obwohl sie mir merkwürdig vertraut erschien.

In meinem Gedächtnis stieg ein Bild aus Unizeiten auf. Ich hatte damals einen Professor, der in einer ähnlichen oder gleichlautenden Sprache beliebte zu fluchen. Nach den ersten Vorlesungen, hatte ich meinen Vater danach gefragt. Er hatte mir erklärt, dass es sich dabei um Khuzdul handelte. Der Professor, bei dem ich die Vorlesung besuchte, war nämlich ein Freund meines Vaters, ebenfalls Mitglied der Tolkiengesellschaft und hatte sich auf die Zwerge spezialisiert. Leider war nicht viel über die Zwergensprache bekannt. Also versuchte man innerhalb der Gesellschaft diese zu rekonstruieren. Professor Lajinski war einer der Eifrigsten unter ihnen. Bei jeder Gelegenheit versuchte er sich in Khuzdul. Und genauso hörten sich die Stimmen vor uns an.

Als sie um die Ecke bogen, hielt ich den Atem an. Ich sah fünf menschenähnliche Gestalten. Sie trugen schwere Rüstungen aus Leder mit metallenen Beschlägen. Bewaffnet waren sie mit riesig wirkenden Kriegshämmern und breiten Schwertern. Vom Körperbau her waren sie gedrungen. Eher, ich würde fast sagen, quadratisch. Lange Bärte und Haare, sorgfältig geflochten, rahmten die Gesichter.

Als Anordil sie erblickte, stand er aus der Deckung auf. Sofort zogen sie ihre Waffen. Er sprach die Zwerge, denn um solche musste es sich handeln, in einer mir unbekannten Sprache an. Diese klang jedoch anders, als die, in welcher die Zwerge vorhin gesungen hatten. Mit Mühe erkannte ich es als Westron. Leider konnte ich so gut wie gar nichts davon verstehen. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel wurden die Waffen weggesteckt. Anordil sah in meine Richtung und winkte mich herbei.

"Dies sind die Zwerge Tomin, Marvi, Lorin, Fermin und Guri", stellt er sie knapp vor, "sie sind Schmiede auf dem Weg nach Hause in die Blauen Berge. – Dies hier ist Arwen, meine Weggefährtin." "_Mai gwavannen_ - wir entbieten unseren Gruß", sagte Tomin in stark gebrochenem Sindarin, "es wäre uns eine Ehre, wenn ihr heute unsere Gäste an unserem Feuer sein würdet." "Gerne", stimmte Anordil zu, "wir freuen uns, die Gastfreundschaft der Zwerge genießen zu dürfen." Ich fragte mich allerdings, warum die Zwerge Sindarin verstanden und sogar ein wenig sprechen konnten. In den Erzählungen war bisher immer die Rede von der Feindschaft zwischen Elben und Zwergen. Doch hier war davon nichts zu bemerken.

Die Zwerge begleiteten uns ein Stück tiefer ins Tal. Sie führten uns zu einem kleinen Gebirgsbach. Dort konnten wir unser Nachtlager aufschlagen. Die Zwerge waren besonders gesellige Leute und erzählten viele Geschichten. Da sie Westron sprachen, übersetzte Anordil sie mir. Anschließend erzählte er eine Geschichte. Ich hörte ganz fasziniert zu. Auch wenn ich sie nicht verstand, weil er ebenfalls Westron sprach. Am Ende gab er mir hierzu eine kurze Inhaltsangabe, damit ich wusste, um was es in der Geschichte ging. "Nun bist du an der Reihe, Arwen", lächelte er mich unvermittelt an. Irritiert blickte ich zurück. "_Si boe narach narn_ - jetzt musst du eine Geschichte erzählen", forderte er mich auf, "nur zu, die Zwerge beißen nicht." "Jedenfalls nicht bei einer guten Geschichte", dröhnte Tomin lachend und schlug sich auf die Schenkel. Dieser schien der einzige der Zwerge zu sein, der des Sindarin ansatzweise mächtig war.

"_Naro ned i-lam thindrim_ - du kannst sie in Sindarin erzählen", kam Anordil mir entgegen, "_pedithon hin bith ned Westron_ - ich werde sie in Westron übersetzen." Ich schluckte kurz. Nach kurzem Überlegen entschied ich mich für die Geschichte von König Artus. Die kannte ich gut, denn ich hatte sie für meinen Vater einmal zur Übung in Sindarin übersetzen müssen. Daher fiel es mir leicht, mich daran zu erinnern. Mit leiser Stimme fing ich an zu erzählen. Erst stockend, dann immer flüssiger, als ich bemerkte, dass es den Zwergen gefiel.

Der Elb sah mich die ganze Zeit über an. Immer wenn ich eine Pause machte, übersetzte er meine Worte. Als die Zwerge sich am Ende begeistert auf die Schenkel schlugen und dröhnend ihren Gefallen kundtaten, wurde ich ganz rot vor Verlegenheit. Später kauerte ich mich am Feuer zum Schlafen nieder. Es tat gut, die Wärme zu spüren. Anordil hielt mit einem der Zwerge Wache.

Am Morgen trennten wir uns von ihnen und zogen weiter ins Tal. Erst jetzt traute ich mich den Elb zu fragen, was mir die ganze Zeit auf der Seele brannte. "_Hîr Anordil, garin vabeth_ - Herr Anordil, bitte eine Frage", wandte ich mich schüchtern an ihn. Er sah mich auffordernd an. "Warum konnten die Zwerge Sindarin sprechen? Soweit mir bekannt ist, herrscht doch eigentlich eine gewisse Feindschaft zwischen Elben und Zwergen." Er lächelte mich an.

"Es gab eine Zeit, wo dies nicht so war. Wo Zwergen, Elben und Menschen friedlich miteinander lebten. Außerdem haben wir Sindar schon seit jeher regen Handel mit den Zwergen getrieben", erklärte er, "wir sind das einzige Elbenvolk, welches bis in dieses Zeitalter hinein Freunde unter den Zwergen hat. Deshalb sprechen einige Zwerge ein wenig Sindarin und wir ein paar Worte Khuzdul. Wenn auch nicht viel, da die Zwerge sehr eigenwillig in Bezug auf ihre Sprache sind. Unter den älteren Zwergen findet man jedoch den einen oder anderen, der ansatzweise des Sindarin mächtig ist. So hat wohl Tomin es von seinem Vater gelernt. Die meiste Verständigung erfolgt allerdings in Westron, was von jedem Bewohner Mittelerdes gesprochen wird." In seinen Augen blitzte die Neugier, warum ich es nicht sprechen konnte. Doch er erwartete keine Antwort auf seine stumme Frage. Schweigend setzte er unseren Weg fort. Ich beeilte mich ihm zu folgen.

Nach zehn Tagen lag das Auenland vor uns. Es war ein außergewöhnlich schöner Landstrich. Er erinnerte mich ein wenig an Irland. Sanfte kleine Hügel und fruchtbare Erde. England verfügte gleichermaßen über derartige Landschaften. In Cornwall, um genau zu sein. Ich fühlte mich direkt heimisch. Allerdings waren die Hobbits, oder Halblinge, die hier wohnten, ein eigenartiges Völkchen. Sie wohnten überwiegend in Erdhöhlen. Die Türen und Fenster ihrer Behausungen waren rund. Genauso wie Tolkien es beschrieben hatte.

Anordil hielt sich nicht lange auf, sondern durchquerte zügig das Gebiet. Auf den Feldern konnte man Hobbits arbeiten sehen. Ab und zu begegneten wir welchen mit Ponywagen, die hochbeladen waren. Neugierig schaute ich mich um. Ich hatte schließlich nie zuvor Hobbits gesehen. Sie waren auffallend klein. Einem normalen Menschen gingen sie ungefähr bis zur Brust. Mir fiel auf, dass sie haarige Füße hatten und barfuß gingen. Ihre Kleidung war schlicht. Sie bestand überwiegend aus Leinen oder Hanfstoffen. Sie schienen gesellig und gastfreundlich zu sein. Auf alle Fälle wurde Anordil von den meisten Hobbits freundlich gegrüßt.

Gegen Abend des zweiten Tages erreichten wir Hobbingen, eines der größeren Dörfer des Auenlandes. Die Häuser hier waren teils frei gebaut, teils schienen sie in die Hügel hinein zu führen. Überall sah man runde Türen und Fenster. Die meisten Häuser hatten kleine gepflegte Gärten. Hobbingen war wahrlich eine grüne Stadt. Eine Mühle stand am Fluss. Das Mühlrad drehte sich bedächtig. Man sah ein paar Läden sowie ein Gasthaus. Hier wollte Anordil eine Nacht rasten. Er kehrte, für ihn ganz untypisch und auch nicht Elbenart, in ein Gasthaus ein, weil er mich wohl bedauerte. Dabei dachte ich von mir, dass ich die Strapazen der Reise ganz gut ertrug. Aber er ahnte wohl, dass ich mich nach einem Bett sehnte. Seit Wochen hatte ich in keinem mehr geschlafen.

Das Gasthaus hieß "Zum Grünen Drachen". Es war in der typischen Hobbitbauweise errichtet. Runde Türen und Fenster in einer Fachwerkfront. Teilweise schien das Gasthaus in den dahinterliegenden Hügel hinein gebaut zu sein. Das Obergeschoss war durch die runde Fenster im Grasdach zu erkennen. Ein paar Kamine ragten in die Luft. Aus einigen kräuselten Rauchwölkchen. Vor dem Gasthaus befand sich ein freier Platz. Ein paar Bänke und Tische standen hier. Doch es saß keiner daran, denn das Wetter war leicht regnerisch. Aber von drinnen hörte man Stimmen.

Als wir den Schankraum betraten, war dieser schon gut besucht. Rauch stieg auf. Der Tabak, der hier verbrannt wurde, roch sogar für meine Verhältnisse gut. An den Tischen saßen Hobbits unterschiedlichen Alters. Es wurde Bier ausgeschenkt, wie ich riechen konnte. Man hörte, wie Krüge zusammengestoßen wurden. Über einer großen Feuerstelle dampfte ein Kessel. Hier schien eine Art Eintopf vor sich hin zu simmern. Auf alle Fälle duftete es vielversprechend. Mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Seit unserem Aufbruch von Caras Celairnen hatte ich nichts Warmes mehr gegessen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein simpler Eintopf mich je derart reizen könnte.

Anordil sprach mit dem Wirt, einem älteren Hobbit. Ich verstand nichts von dem, was sie sagten. Aber der Wirt nickte und deutete hinüber zu einer schmalen Treppe, die in das obere Stockwerk führte. Anordil bedeutete mir ihm zu folgen. Wir stiegen die Treppe hinauf, die aus glatt geschliffenem Holz bestand. Es war dunkel von den vielen Füßen, die darüber gelaufen waren. Das ganze Haus machte einen gut geführten, in meiner Heimat würde man sagen gediegenen, Eindruck. Am Ende der schmalen Diele, die kaum breiter war als ein Mann, öffnete Anordil eine Tür. Dahinter befand sich ein kleines, schmales Zimmer mit zwei Betten und einer kleinen Feuerstelle. Die Betten waren zwar einfach, aber für mich schienen sie wie der pure Luxus. Anordil schloss die Tür.

"_Havo dad ni îdh_ - setz dich ruhig hin", sagte er zu mir, "_in choest nill dan buig sí ned Berianost_ - die Lager hier in Hobbingen sind zwar einfach, aber sauber." Ich ließ mich auf einem Bett nieder. Seit ich in Mittelerde war, hatte ich kein Bett gesehen, geschweige denn auf einem gesessen. Ich spürte, dass die Matratze aus gestopftem Stroh in einem Leinensack bestand und dass das Kopfkissen mit Heu gefüllt war. Aber es roch frisch. Zudem sah das Leinen sauber aus. In der Feuerstelle lagen Holzscheite bereit.

Ich ließ mich in das Kissen fallen und schloss die Augen. Ich sah nicht, wie Anordil mich beobachtete und leise lächelte. Ich musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, brannte ein Feuer in der Feuerstelle. Die Sonne war untergegangen. Von unten hörte man außerdem mehr Lärm. Anordil saß am Fenster. Er drehte mir den Rücken zu. Eine Gestalt wie eine geduckte Katze, die sich gegen den dunklen Nachthimmel abhob.

Geschmeidig drehte er sich um. "_Echui le_ - du bist wach", stellt er fest, "wir sollten jetzt essen gehen, bevor es nichts mehr gibt." Ich rappelte mich hoch. "_Díheno ennin i lostannen_ - es tut mir leid, dass ich eingeschlafen bin", stammelte ich zerknirscht, "ich wollte ...." Mit einer raschen Handbewegung schnitt er mir das Wort ab. Er fasste mein Kinn und drehte meinen Kopf so, dass ich ihn ansehen musste. Dann schaute er mir tief in die Augen. "Du solltest dich nicht immer für Dinge entschuldigen, die es nicht wert sind", sagte er mahnend, "du bist ein eigenständiges Wesen mit eigenen Gedanken und Gefühlen und bist in keiner Weise von mir abhängig. Bis jetzt hast du fortwährend versucht, es mir recht zu machen und dein wahres Wesen unterdrückt. - Ich würde gerne die wirkliche Arwen kennen lernen. Sie muss hier irgendwo versteckt sein." Er tippt mir mit dem Finger auf die Brust. Dabei lächelte er mich charmant an.

Erschrocken war ich ein wenig zurückgewichen. "Aber es ist wahr, dass ich Euch auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert bin", entgegnete ich leise, "ich würde in dieser Welt untergehen ohne Eure Hilfe. Ich möchte Euch nicht verärgern." "Warum sollte mich dein wahres Ich verärgern?", fragte er mich, "ich möchte dir nur helfen zu überleben. Dazu muss ich aber die richtige Arwen kennen lernen. Wie sollte ich ihr sonst etwas beibringen können?" Ich nickte stumm. Er nahm meine Hand und zog mich vom Bett hoch. "So, jetzt wirst du als erstes das Badehaus aufsuchen und danach werden wir hinunter in den Schankraum gehen und dort essen", sagte er bestimmend, "und du wirst mir von nun an zeigen, dass du ein eigenes Wesen bist." Er schien recht zufrieden zu sein. Als ich darüber nachdachte, musste ich erkennen, dass er mir wieder etwas entlockt hatte. Langsam schien sich bei ihm die Vermutung zu erhärten, dass ich nicht aus Mittelerde kam.

Das Badehaus in das er mich brachte, war eigentlich ein Badezimmer im Untergeschoss des Gasthauses. Der Lärm aus dem Schankraum durchzog das gesamte Stockwerk. Panik stieg in mir auf. "Keine Angst", sagte der Elb beruhigend zu mir, "ich werde vor der Tür wachen." Mit diesen Worten schob er mich in die Kammer. Dort stand ein großer Zuber mit einladend dampfendem Wasser. Daneben ein Tuch, ein Schwamm und ein Seifenkrug. Ähnlich musste es im Mittelalter gewesen sein. Erst zögerlich, dann rasch, in der Erwartung des heißen Wassers, entledigte ich mich der Kleider und bediente mich aus dem Seifenkrug. Nachdem ich mich gereinigt hatte, stieg ich in den Zuber. Soweit es ging, entspannte ich meine Muskeln. Mir war bewusst, dass dies ein Luxus war, für das der Elb bezahlt hatte. Wie viel mochte ich ihm bereits schulden? Einige Minuten verharrte ich in der wohligen Wärme. Dann entstieg ich dem Wasser, trocknete mich ab und zog die Kleider wieder über. Als ich die Tür öffnete, lächelte der Elb mich an. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass er ebenfalls einen Besuch im Badehaus hinter sich hatte. Einladend deutete er zur Schankstube. Mein Magen knurrt bereits fürchterlich.

Im Schankraum war mittlerweile viel los. Es wimmelte von Hobbits aller Altersklassen und Familien. In einer Ecke saßen eine Handvoll Musiker. Sie spielten fröhliche Stücke. Ich verstand die Texte nicht, aber sie mussten gut sein, denn den Anwesenden gefielen sie. Wir zogen viele Blicke auf uns. Was nicht ungewöhnlich war, denn wir überragten die Hobbits um Haupteslänge. Die Größten von ihnen gingen mir bis zur Brust. Die Decke im Schankraum konnte ich problemlos erreichen. Anordil bugsierte mich zu einem freien Tisch in der Nähe des Feuers. Er wusste, dass ich die Kälte der Berge immer noch in mir spürte. Ich genoss die Wärme sichtlich.

Eine junge Hobbitfrau brachte uns frisches würziges Brot, Wein und je eine Schüssel des Eintopfes. Er roch sehr gut und schmeckte entsprechend. Hauptsächlicher Bestandteil waren Linsen, Kartoffeln und Schweinefleisch. Mit großem Appetit verspeiste ich meine Portion. Die Hobbitfrau brachte danach noch einen flachen Kuchen, der nach Kümmel duftete und einen Belag aus Zwiebeln, Käse, Wurstscheiben und Eiern aufwies. Ein Teller mit gebratenen Speckstreifen, die nach Zucker und Zimt rochen, wurde daneben gestellt. Sekunden später gesellten sich noch weißes, ofenwarmes Brot, aufgeschnittener Käse und ein Pudding dazu. Offensichtlich bestand letzterer aus Haselnüssen. Während ich schweigend in den Genüssen schwelgte, blickte ich mich neugierig um. Schließlich war ich im ‚Grünen Drachen'!

Vielleicht konnte ich sogar Frodo Beutlin sehen. Es musste ja ein relativ junger Hobbit sein. Meine Augen wanderten von einem zum anderen. Bei einem Grüppchen von drei jüngeren Hobbits blieb mein Blick hängen. Dies könnten Frodo, Merry und Pippin sein, dachte ich bei mir, schade, dass ich die Sprache hier nicht beherrsche. Vielleicht war ja auch Sam Gambschie hier? Auf vielen Tischen sah ich Speisen stehen. Eingelegte Pflaumen, Speckstreifen, Kuchen, Pasteten und immer wieder Brot. Also schien es wahr zu sein, dass die Hobbits dem Essen äußerst zugetan waren.

Einer der älteren Hobbits kam zu Anordil und sprach ihn an. Ich verstand nichts von der Unterhaltung. "_I berian vabent, em binn in linnar_ - der Hobbit fragte, ob wir Barden seien", übersetzte mir Anordil, "_a devitham linno. Edhil in linnar sí ú-rim lû. Devich linno vae, in laer vae, in 'arnin o gen._ - Und ob wir etwas zum Besten geben könnten. Elbensänger wären nicht oft hier. Du kannst recht gut singen, - jedenfalls waren die Stücke gut, die ich von dir gehört hatte." Erschrocken sah ich ihn an. "_Sí ú-dhevin, nu bain 'waith_! - ich kann doch hier nicht singen, vor all den fremden Leuten!", flüsterte ich entsetzt, "_ú-chenion lam ech_! - ich verstehe ja nicht einmal ihre Sprache!" Er lächelte mich gewinnend an. "_Beriain vilui 'waith a melir nern a laer. Han farn adhren in bith en laer istad mathad glass erin laer. __Melir vae edrigol laer en hoga a nern vael._ - Hobbits sind freundliche Leute und sie mögen Geschichten und Lieder. Es genügt ihnen den Inhalt eines Liedes zu kennen, um Freude an der Melodie zu empfinden. Sie mögen vor allem gute Trinklieder und derbere Geschichten."

Mit einem Mal war mir die Kehle wie zugeschnürt. Aber der Elb stand schon auf und ging zu den Musikern hinüber. Er sang zwei Lieder, die ich nicht verstand. Aber die Melodie war eingängig. Die Hobbits waren begeistert dabei. Ich war erstaunt über die klare Tenorstimme des Elben. Sie hörte sich samtig weich an und schlug mich in ihren Bann. Schließlich sagte er etwas zu den Hobbits. Dann deutete er auf mich. Er winkte mich zu sich. Mit weichen Knien ging ich zu ihm hinüber.

"Sage mir einfach die Geschichte, die in den Liedern erzählt wird und ich werde es den Hobbits übersetzen", sagte er lächelnd zu mir. Schüchtern stellte ich mich neben ihn. "Ich werde zuerst ein Lied aus meiner Heimat singen. Es heißt ‚Kind Friends and Companions'", flüsterte ich. Ich sagte ihm, über was das Lied handelte. Er übersetzte es in die mir fremde Sprache und bedeutete mir zu singen. Leicht unsicher fing ich an. Nach ein paar Takten hörte ich, wie die Musiker die Melodie und den Rhythmus aufnahmen. Ich war erstaunt über die Treffsicherheit. Das gab mir Mut. Letztendlich sang ich ein paar Stücke. Den Hobbits schien es zu gefallen. Sie klatschten im Rhythmus und summten von Zeit zu Zeit Stücke der Melodie mit.

Zur Belohnung bekam ich einen Krug mit Bier in die Hand gedrückt. "_Sogo min îdh_ - trink ruhig", sagte Anordil ermutigend, "_ir iau-nen i beriain istannen min Ennor. Pen dev ú-rim hogo o iau-nen. Han thala rim._ - Das Bier der Hobbits ist in Mittelerde berühmt. Allerdings kann man nicht viel davon trinken. Es ist äußerst stark." Womit er Recht behielt. Aber es schmeckte hervorragend. Von der Qualität her konnte es mit jedem Bier aus meiner Welt mithalten. Doch es stieg schnell zu Kopf. Ich beließ es bei einem Krug.

Nach meinem Vortrag hatte ich mich an den Tisch zurückgezogen. Anordil saß weiterhin vorne bei den Musikern und erzählte den Hobbits wohl Neuigkeiten. Er wurde von einigen arg mit Fragen gelöchert, die er aber bereitwillig beantwortete. Dann sang er zwei weitere Stücke. Als er geendet hatte, kam er an unseren Tisch zurück. Wir saßen dort eine Weile und schauten dem Treiben im Schankraum zu. Später in der Nacht fielen mir die Augen zu. "_Gen bado si an îdh_ - du solltest dich jetzt lieber zur Ruhe begeben", wisperte mir der Elb ins Ohr. Ich nickte müde und ging in Richtung Schlafraum. Dort zog ich mich aus, fiel auf das Bett, zog die Decke über mich und schlief auf der Stelle ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf. Anordil saß am Fenster. Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel. "_Garin lostach_ - ich habe dich schlafen lassen", sagte er zu mir, "du warst erschöpft. _Dan si badatham_ - aber wir sollten jetzt aufbrechen." Ich beeilte mich, aus dem Bett zu kommen und wusch mich in einer Schüssel. Diskret hatte er mir den Rücken zugedreht. Er wusste, dass es mich in Verlegenheit brachte, meinen Körper zu zeigen. Danach kämmte ich mein Haar und flocht es neu ein. Ich hatte immer noch den Geruch von Heu in der Nase, als wir in den Schankraum hinuntergingen.

Dort brannte ein kleines Feuer in der Feuerstelle. Der Raum war leer. Auf dem Tisch am Feuer standen Schalen mit Honig, Butter, Nüssen, Rahm und Rosinen. In Tontöpfchen war Marmelade zu finden. Drei Sorten wurden aufgetischt; Himbeer, Pflaumenmus und Kirsche. Süßes Brot lag reichlich in einem kleinen Weidenkörbchen. Dazu bekamen wir einen milden Käse, geschnittenes Obst und Wasser. In Krügen stand noch frische Milch und Obstsaft auf dem Tisch. Daraus konnte man sich frei bedienen. Direkt neben dem Feuer hatten zwei große metallene Kannen ihren Platz gefunden. Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen war der Inhalt mit Kaffee zu vergleichen. Wortlos verspeisten wir das reichhaltige Frühstück. So gestärkt verließen wir kurze Zeit später das Gasthaus.

Wir schlugen ein zügiges Tempo ein. Drei Tage später überquerten wir den Baranduin über die Brandyweinbrücke und hielten uns in Richtung Bree. Diesen Ort erreichten wir nach einem weiteren Tag. Es war eindeutig eine Handelsstadt. Anders als Caras Celairnen. Im wesentlichen viel kleiner. Es erschien sauberer, irgendwie weniger schmuddelig. Bree lag an einer Wegkreuzung. Hier herrschte ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen. Bauern mit Karren fuhren in die Stadt. Reiter kamen heraus. Dazwischen eine Menge Fußvolk. Jetzt über Tag war das Stadttor weit offen. Bree war eine gut befestigte Stadt. Wie es schien, wurden abends die Tore geschlossen und mit Wachtposten versehen.

Ich konnte alle Rassen Mittelerdes hier ausmachen. Ich sah Menschen verschiedenster Herkunft, Hobbits, ein paar Elben und Zwerge. Staunend folgte ich Anordil. Bree lag an einen Hügel geschmiegt. Die Straßen waren mit Kopfsteinpflaster befestigt und die Häuser zum größten Teil aus einem gelblich, fast honigfarben aussehenden Stein erbaut. Es waren ungefähr hundert Anwesen mit kleinen Gärten davor. Die Häuser schienen überwiegend zweigeschossig zu sein. Trotzdem muteten sie reichlich mittelalterlich an. Manche Häuser hätten durchaus aus dem England des elften oder zwölften Jahrhunderts stammen können.

Man konnte ebenfalls ein paar Hobbithöhlen sehen. Gut erkennbar an den runden Fenstern und Türen. Sie schienen in den Hügel hinein gebaut zu sein. Ich erblickte mehrere Brunnen, die öffentlich zugänglich waren. Mir fiel auf, dass der Geruch auf der Straße recht angenehm war. Die Straßen wurden hier anscheinend nicht als Abwasserkanäle missbraucht. Aber sie bestanden aus Lehm. Bei Regen würde sich die Straßen in matschige Rutschbahnen verwandeln. Der Weg, dem wir folgten, führte durch einen kleinen Teil von Bree hindurch. Hier standen die Gebäude enger und es gab kaum Gärten. Dafür mehr Werkstätten und Ställe.

Wir kehrten in ein Gasthaus ein, dass "Zum tänzelnden Pony" hieß. Der Schankraum war recht düster. Eher so, wie man sich ein mittelalterliches Gasthaus vorstellte. Gespannt schaute ich mich um. Es waren Leute unterschiedlicher Rasse und Beruf im Schankraum anwesend. Man konnte den Waldläufer ebenso antreffen, wie den wohlhabenderen Händler. Anordil sprach mit dem Schankwirt. Dieser nickte freundlich und machte ein paar Handbewegungen. Wir wurden wieder in den ersten Stock geschickt.

Das Zimmer, welches der Wirt uns angewiesen hatte, war ein wenig größer, als das in Hobbingen, besaß allerdings nur ein breites Bett. Ein Lehnstuhl stand neben der Feuerstelle. Die Fenster waren mit einer Art Butzenglas versehen. Drei von den Scheibchen fehlten. Pergament ersetzte das verloren gegangene Glas.

"_Gen annon i chaust, Arwen_ - das Bett überlasse ich dir, Arwen", sprach Anordil, "_beriathon. Em edhil ú-mboe losta._ - Ich werde wachen. - Wir Elben brauchen den Schlaf nicht." Damit kam er meiner Frage zuvor. Und wieder kam ich in den Genuss eines Bettes. Für den Rest der Reise durfte ich wohl nicht mehr hoffen, in einem zu schlafen. An diesem Abend wurden wir nicht aufgefordert zu singen. Wir hielten uns im Hintergrund. Es gab im Schankraum ein paar Tische, die fast in halbdunklen Nischen verschwanden. Dorthin zogen wir uns zurück, um zu essen. Es gab Fleischpastete, Brot und Wein. Das Essen war genießbar, aber nicht so gut wie in Hobbingen.

Am nächsten Morgen standen wir früh auf. Anordil wollte mit mir am Marktplatz vorbei, bevor wir weiterzogen. Dort erstand er neues Schuhwerk für mich, da das Leder der Schuhe, die ich trug, arg abgetragen war. Sie waren schließlich provisorisch von Anordil gefertigt worden, da ich ja keine eigenen Schuhe mehr besaß. Bei einem Waffenschmied erstand er einen Dolch mit Scheide für mich.

"_Han vae, ae garich sigil. Thent vagol ú-faeg._ - Es ist besser, wenn du einen Dolch hast. Ein Kurzschwert wäre ebenfalls nicht schlecht", meinte er, wandte sich dem Waffenschmied zu. Er fragte ihn etwas. Der Schmied nickte und zeigte ihm ein paar Kurzschwerter. Mit geübtem Blick musterte Anordil die Waffen. Prüfend wog er sie in der Hand. Nach einer Weile entschied er sich für ein schlichtes Kurzschwert mit Scheide. "_Golthathon gen sui mathach_ - ich werde dir beibringen, wie man damit umgeht", sagte er zu mir, als er es mir gab. "Bitte, Herr Anordil", erwiderte ich zaghaft, "_garin ú-virian_ - ich habe doch überhaupt kein Geld. Ich schulde Euch schon jetzt mehr, als ich je bezahlen kann." "_Boe garithach hin naid_ - du wirst diese Dinge brauchen", sprach er mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ, "_a ae gellach devich ab adel anna virian nin_ - und wenn es dich glücklicher macht, kannst du mir die Goldstücke später zurückzahlen." Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber er legte mir seinen Finger auf die Lippen. "_Han vae_ - es ist gut so", lächelte er mich an. Dann wandten wir uns aus der Stadt heraus.

Von Bree aus folgten wir der alten Handelsstraße, die Grünweg hieß, in den Süden. Wir kamen an etlichen Hügelgräbern vorbei. Rechterhand lag ein regelrechtes Gräberfeld. Auch Felder und vereinzelte Gehöfte konnten wir sehen. Später führte uns der Weg in die Ebene von Minhiriath. Dieser Landstrich erinnerte mich ein wenig an Schottland. Sanfte Hügel und flache Ebenen, bewachsen mit Gras und niedrigem Buschwerk. Manchmal karg und rau, manchmal saftig und grün. Viele kleine Bäche sowie Rinnsale durchzogen das Land. Das Klima war ebenfalls ein wenig schottisch. Warm war es nicht. Teilweise wehte ein kälterer Wind. Ich war froh um den Umhang des Elben. So war mir jedenfalls einigermaßen warm.

Manches Mal fragte ich mich allerdings, ob der Elb kein Kälte- oder Wärmeempfinden hatte. Er fror nie und ich hatte ihn nie schwitzen sehen. Am schlimmsten fand ich allerdings, wenn der Regen einsetzte. Der Umhang hielt zwar das meiste ab, aber trotzdem war es alles andere als angenehm. Ich versuchte es mit stoischer Gelassenheit zu ertragen.

Obwohl es mir nicht leicht fiel. Aber ich wollte nicht als jammerndes, nörgelndes, verwöhntes Gör erscheinen. Schließlich war ich auf die Hilfe des Elben angewiesen. Und ich hatte wahnsinnige Angst davor plötzlich alleine dazustehen. Wenn auf unserem Weg ein Überhang oder ein anderer Schutz vorhanden war, suchten wir diesen auf. An manchen Tagen wanderten wir aber weiter, wahrscheinlich weil es zu gefährlich war zu rasten und das Ende des Regens abzuwarten. Ich wunderte mich, dass ich mir bisher keine heftige Erkältung eingefangen hatte. Aber was nicht ist, kann noch kommen. Auf alle Fälle schienen die Wetterverhältnisse dem Elben überhaupt nichts auszumachen.

Allmählich ließ ich mein altes Leben hinter mir. In den Wochen, die unsere Reise dauerte, wurde mir klar, dass ich auch nicht mehr zurück wollte. In meiner Welt würden mich Männer des Vatikans aufspüren und genauso umbringen, wie meine Familie. Alles, was mir geblieben war, war das kleine Amulett mit dem Familienbild, die drei Schmuckstücke und die Chance eines neuen Lebens. Allmählich fasste ich Vertrauen zu Anordil. Er bedrängte mich nie. Trotz seiner Neugier versuchte er nicht mich über meine Vergangenheit auszufragen.

Er ließ mir die Zeit, die ich brauchte, um es selber zu verstehen und Vertrauen zu ihm aufzubauen. Bisweilen schien er meine Gedanken lesen zu können, weil er so treffsicher mit seinen Annahmen war. Das setzte mich immer wieder in Erstaunen. Während unserer Wanderung bestritten wir etliche Kämpfe. Anordil rettete mir dabei mehr als einmal mein Leben. Manchmal gelang es ihm mich aus der Reserve zu locken. Dann erhielt er ein weiteres Bröckchen zu dem Puzzle meiner Herkunft.

Aber mein Heimweh wurde stärker. Um es zu vergessen, schnitzte ich mir bald eine kleine Flöte aus Holz, so wie es mir meine Mutter vor vielen Jahren beigebracht hatte. Allerdings erlaubte mir Anordil nicht sie zu spielen. Das Gebiet, in dem wir waren, wäre viel zu unsicher, erklärte er mir.

Ich lernte viel in diesen Wochen. Tagsüber, wenn unser Reiseweg es zu ließ, erklärte mir Anordil vieles über die Tiere und Pflanzen Mittelerdes. Er zeigte mir, welche ich unbeschadet essen konnte. Aber auch was ich lieber meiden sollte. Er brachte mir einen anderen Bewegungsrhythmus bei, der es mir ermöglichte, mich schneller, kraftsparender und vor allem geräuschärmer zu bewegen. Er lehrte mich, wie man anhand von Sonne und Sterne seinen Weg bestimmte.

Ich sprach nur Sindarin. Dabei lernte ich es zu sprechen, wie es hier gesprochen wurde. Schon bald konnte ich mich so flüssig darin verständigen, als wäre ich damit aufgewachsen. Viele Worte waren anders, als ich sie gelernt hatte. Was daran lag, dass Sindarin in meiner Welt nur unvollständig zu finden war. Es gab etliche Worte, die man nur anhand von Logik abgeleitet oder erstellt hatte, die sich allerdings hier als falsch oder zu kompliziert erwiesen. Anordil brachte mir ebenfalls ein paar Worte in Westron bei, der allgemeinen Sprache Mittelerdes.

Abends, wenn wir rasteten, zeigte Anordil mir den Umgang mit dem Kurzschwert. Ich sollte mich nicht nur mit dem Kampfstab verteidigen können, wenn es sein musste. Sogar mit dem Bogen machte ich erste Übungen. Es war gar nicht so einfach, diesen zu spannen. Mir fehlte schlicht und ergreifend die dafür notwendige Muskulatur. Sie würde sich erst mit der Zeit aufbauen.

Wir begegneten kaum jemandem. Von ein paar Händlern, die nach Bree zogen, vielleicht abgesehen. Auch Orks waren hier rar. Darüber war ich gar nicht böse. Wir hatten zwar mit Wegelagerern zu rechnen, aber Anordil erklärte mir, dass die meisten einen alleinreisenden Elben oder eher gesagt, Elben allgemein, nicht angreifen würden. Es wäre ihnen zu riskant. Und meist würden sie die Elben sowieso nicht wahrnehmen, selbst wenn sie nur wenige Meter an ihnen vorbei gehen würden. Wenn ein Elb für die Wegelagerer sichtbar war und unbesorgt durch die Gegend ging, dann zogen sie es vor, diesen eher nicht zu behelligen.

Drei Wochen später überquerten wir den Gwathló bei der Tharbad-Brücke. Tharbad war eine kleinere Stadt, die ein wenig an Venedig erinnerte. Ein großer Deich schützte vor Überflutungen. Die Stadt erstreckte sich beidseits des Gwathló und wurde von Wasserstraßen durchzogen. Als wir Tharbad durchquerten, sahen wir viele Wächter, die durch die Straßen zogen. Anordil sagte mir, dass dies hier wohl normal sei. Beim Gang über die befestigten Straßen fielen mir mit gelöcherten Platten versehene Senken in der Erde auf. Es musste hier ein gutes Entwässerungssystem geben. Aus der Art und Weise der Anordnung konnte man auf ein fast römisch anmutendes Kanalsystem schliessen. Ich war überrascht, soviel Fortschritt in Mittelerde vorzufinden. Wir überquerten den Fluss über eine der beiden Brücken. Danach verließen wir Tharbad wieder, ohne uns aufzuhalten. Von hier war es nicht mehr weit, versicherte mir Anordil.

Wir durchquerten das Marschland der Schwanenflut und hielten uns weiter in östlicher Richtung. Es ging immer entlang des Südufers des Glanduin. Auf der anderen Seite konnte man Ruinen sehen, aber auch die Umrisse eines kleineren Dorfes oder einer größeren Ansiedlung. Auf dieser Uferseite kamen wir an einem Dorf vorbei, das auf einem Hügel lag. Wir sahen es allerdings nur von weitem.

Nach sechs Tage rasteten wir am Flussufer. Hier fing ein größeres Waldgebiet an. Dahinter begann das Nebelgebirge. Majestätisch erhoben sich die Berge in den Himmel. Doch ich hatte für die Schönheiten der Natur im Moment keine Augen. Erschöpft fiel ich zu Boden und schlief auf der Stelle ein. Die letzten Tage waren wir ohne große Rast durchmarschiert. Heute hatte ich allerdings den Eindruck, dass der Elb weniger angespannt war, als bisher.

Nach einer Weile wurde ich vom Duft gebratenen Fisches wach. Erstaunt blinzelte ich in die Flammen eines kleinen Feuers. "_Minno gartham i var 'waith nîn. __Si devim chir îdh, nu lim vadatham._ - Wir haben das Land meines Volkes betreten. Hier können wir in Ruhe rasten, bevor wir weiterziehen", sagte er. Er reichte mir einen Stock auf dem ein Fisch aufgespießt war. Seit Wochen hatte ich kein warmes Essen mehr gehabt und der Fisch schmeckte mir wie ein königliches Mahl.

"_Echad beria_ - dieses Lager ist sicher. Du darfst hier den Klang deiner Flöte ausprobieren", forderte Anordil mich auf. Unsicher sah ich ihn an. "_Ú-iston_ - ich weiß nicht", entgegnete ich leise und räusperte mich kurz, "... ich weiß nicht, ob ich gut genug bin, um vor Euren Ohren bestehen zu können." "Du brauchst keine Hemmungen zu haben", sagte er leise, "jeder aus meinem Volk kann singen oder ein Instrument spielen. Aber die meisten sind keine Barden. Wir singen gerne." Unvermittelt fing er an ein fröhliches Stück zu singen. Dabei lächelte er mich gewinnend an. Wie in Hobbingen war ich auch diesmal beeindruckt von seiner samtweichen Tenorstimme. Sein Lied machte mir ein wenig Mut. Danach sah er mich auffordernd an.

Nun war ich wohl an der Reihe. Seit ich in Mittelerde war, hatte ich nicht mehr gespielt. Die ersten Takte waren unsicher, aber dann kam die alte Fingerfertigkeit zurück. Ich spielte ein paar irische Stücke, die mir so einfielen. Nach einer Weile dachte ich an meine Familie und spielte ein Stück, dass unser aller Lieblingslied war. Mein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet. Tränen liefen mir lautlos über die Wangen. Der Elb schaute mich verständnisvoll an. Seine blauen Augen schienen bis tief in meine Seele zu blicken. Als der letzte Ton verklungen war, senkte ich die Flöte ab und ließ sie in meinen Schoß fallen. Ich blickte in die Dämmerung und verharrte so einige Minuten. Dann begann ich zu erzählen.

Ich erzählte ihm von meiner Welt, von meiner Familie, meiner Jugend. Bis zu dem Moment, an dem ich von den Orks angegriffen worden war. Als ich geendet hatte, sah er mich immer noch unverwandt an. Im Feuerschein glitzerten seine Augen wie Kristalle. "_Si 'waith nîn veriatham le_ - hier bei meinem Volk bist du in Sicherheit", sagte er mitfühlend, "_annon dulu adab nîn, an i lû i dharthach. __Golthathon gen vronad ned Ennor. __Ú-dhevo ad-annatham noss lîn, dan utham, mabam naeg lîn._ - Ich gewähre dir die Gastfreundschaft meines Hauses, solange du möchtest. Ich werde dich lehren, hier in Mittelerde zu bestehen. Wir werden dir deine Familie nicht ersetzen können, doch wir können versuchen, dir deinen Schmerz zu nehmen."

"_Hannon len, hîr Anordil_ – ich danke Euch, Herr Anordil", erwiderte ich leise, "nicht nur für Eure Gastfreundschaft, sondern auch für mein Leben." Mit diesen Worten legte ich mich zur Ruhe und schlief ein. Der Elb würde über meinen Schlaf wachen. Er hatte nachdenklich ausgesehen. Vieles musste ihn entsetzt haben. Einiges von dem was ich sagte, hatte ihn sichtlich in Verwunderung versetzt. Ich aber war erleichtert, endlich meine Geschichte erzählt zu haben. Ich fühlte mich jetzt nicht mehr ganz so einsam.

- 16 -


	4. In Cillien

In Cillien

Am nächsten Morgen wanderten wir weiter. Die Gipfel des Nebelgebirges erhoben sich grandios über den Baumwipfeln. Ohne Zwischenfälle gelangten wir immer tiefer in das Reich der Elben. Einen Tag später kamen wir über einen kleinen Berghügel und als ich das Tal sah, hielt ich den Atem an. So etwas Schönes hatte ich nie vorher erblickt! Ich kam mir vor wie in einem Traum.

Gelächter und Gesang hingen in der Luft. Der Wald schimmerte in einem unwirklichen Grün. Der Flusslauf sowie der kleine Wasserfall glitzerten wie Kristalle im Sonnenlicht. Anordil führte mich ins Tal hinunter. Allmählich konnte ich Gebäude erkennen. Sie verschmolzen mit der Umgebung. Sphärisch und leicht sahen sie aus. Die Vegetation wuchs in die Häuser hinein. Es gab zwar Fenster und Türen, doch sie waren offen. Kein Glas, kein Holz versperrte den Weg. Alles war frei zugänglich.

"_Alae! Suilad anech_ - sei willkommen, Anordil", rief ein junger Elb fröhlich und kam auf uns zu, "_i dirn 'arnir teg angol tollich le_ - die Wächter haben deine Heimkehr angekündigt." "_Gen suilon, Luvalaes_ - ich grüße dich, Luvalaes", antwortete Anordil, "_sen nauthannen. Tiriannen hain_ - damit hatte ich gerechnet. Ich habe sie bemerkt." Was mir völlig entgangen war. Ich hatte bisher keine Ahnung gehabt, dass man uns beobachtet hatte. Die beiden Elben begrüßten sich mehr als freundschaftlich.

"_Sen mhuindor nîn Luvalaes_ - dies ist mein Bruder Luvalaes", stellte er mir den jungen Elben vor, "dies bedeutet Grünbogen. _E i edregol vae benn en gû 'waith nîn ab nin_ - er ist nach mir der beste Schütze meines Volkes." Er zwinkerte seinem Bruder zu. Luvalaes war wie sein Bruder hochgewachsen und schlank. Nur seine Haare waren braun mit einem Hauch von Kupfer, doch seine Augen ähnelten denen seines Bruders. Nur waren sie eher kristallblau. Er trug eine kupferfarbene Robe, welche die Farbe seiner Augen unterstrich.

"_Sen Arwen_ - dies ist Arwen", stellte Anordil mich vor, "sie ist mein Gast." Luvalaes begrüßte mich freundlich. "_Mae govannen ned Gillien, Arwen_ - willkommen in Cillien." Danach wandte er sich erneut Anordil zu. "_Adar mîn bara gen tírad, Anordil_ - unser Vater brennt darauf dich zu sehen, Anordil." "_Ae annannen Arwen nedin 'aim Mallenloth, vadathon nan hon_ - sobald ich Arwen in die Obhut von Mallenloth gegeben habe, werde ich zu ihm gehen", antwortete er Luvalaes, "_man lû ad hí gen_ - seit wann bist du wieder hier?" "_Sí govannen io ú-rim eraid_ - ich bin erst vor einigen Tagen eingetroffen", erwiderte dieser, "ich wäre schon eher hier gewesen, wenn die Orks nicht wären. Sie werden immer zahlreicher."

Ich blieb hinter den beiden einen Schritt zurück. Sie hielten auf eines der größeren Gebäude zu, dass wir dann betraten. Im Inneren begegneten uns einige Menschen, die sich ehrerbietig vor Anordil und Luvalaes verneigten. Erstaunte Blicke folgten mir. Mir wurde unwohl in meiner Haut. Sie mussten hochgestellte Persönlichkeiten in ihrem Volk sein. Ich hatte auf einmal weiche Knie.

Anordil winkte eine menschliche Frau zu sich heran. Später sollte ich erfahren, dass die Menschen hier freiwillig arbeiteten und dafür entlohnt wurden. Manche waren seit Generationen in elbischen Diensten. "Geleite meinen Gast in das Gästequartier meiner Räume", sagte er zu ihr. Sie verneigte sich stumm. Mir bedeutete sie ihr zu folgen. Anordil sagte zu mir: "_Aphado Anigel. Hirnin Mallenloth a e dogin nan gen_ - Folge Anigel. - Ich werde Mallenloth suchen und sie zu dir bringen." Ich nickte verunsichert. Dann ging ich hinter der Frau her.

Sie führte mich durch zahlreiche Gänge und Räume. Neugierig schaute ich mich um. Die Bauweise fand ich faszinierend. Das Gebäude in dem ich war, schmiegte sich terrassenförmig an den Hügel. Alles war hell und offen. Die Vegetation konnte ungehindert in die Räume eindringen. Nirgendwo gab es Türen. Sie wurden durch Efeuranken oder andere Schlingpflanzen ersetzt. Die Decken wurden von filigran anmutenden Rundbögen getragen. An den Wänden sah ich kunstvolle Bilder und Schnitzereien, deren Muster an Blattwerk und Blüten erinnerte. Das Gästequartier war ein sonnendurchfluteter Raum mit einer vorgebauten kleinen Terrasse, von der aus man einen herrlichen Ausblick auf das Tal hatte.

Das Bett stand ein wenig erhöht. Die Bezüge schimmerten wie Seide. Die übrige Möblierung war spärlich. Es gab einen Kleiderschrank mit drei Böden und eine Kommode mit Spiegel. Dieser schien aus poliertem Silber gefertigt. Außerdem gab es einen kleinen Tisch sowie zwei Stühle. Alles fügte sich harmonisch zusammen. Blatt und Blüte waren auch hier die vorherrschenden Muster. Beinahe wähnte man sich in einem Art-Nouveau-Bildnis gefangen. Ein weiterer Durchgang führte in eine Art Badezimmer. Eine steinerne Vertiefung im Boden wurde von einer natürlichen heißen Quelle gespeist. An einer Waschschüssel konnte man sich vorher reinigen. In einem geschwungenen Krug stand die Seife daneben. Sie duftete nach Blüten. Überwältigt von diesem Luxus schloss ich die Augen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis ich sie wieder öffnete.

Die Frau sprach mich an, aber ich konnte nur Bruchstücke verstehen. "_Gohenach_ - es tut mir leid", sagte ich auf Sindarin, "_pulin ú-vae henia lam lîn_ - ich kann deine Sprache leider nicht gut verstehen." "_Adaneth le a ú-cheniach lam mîn, sen edregol_ - Sie sind eine Menschenfrau und verstehen unsere Sprache nicht, dass ist befremdlich", antwortete sie ebenfalls auf Sindarin, "aber mir steht es nicht zu, darüber nachzudenken. Herr Anordil hat mir befohlen, Euch neu einzukleiden und von dem Staub der Reise zu reinigen. Bitte legt Eure Kleidung ab. Ich werde Euch helfen."

Das heiße Wasser sah einladend aus. Ich hatte, seit ich Mittelerde betreten hatte, kein Bad mehr genommen. Oh, ich vergaß, ich nahm ein Bad in Hobbingen. Wie lange war das jetzt her? Wohl fand ich es nun ein wenig befremdlich, dass jemand mir dabei half, die Kleidung abzulegen und mir den Rücken schrubbte. Nachdem ich aus dem Badebecken gestiegen war, bedeutete mir die Frau, mich auf eine Liege zu legen. Dann ölte sie mich mit einem angenehm nach Rosen duftendem Öl ein.

Ich empfand schon fast Skrupel, dass ich die ganze Behandlung genoss. Sie kleidete mich danach in ein hellgrünes, mit dünnen Silberfäden durchzogenes, weich fließendes Gewand. Ich hätte gar nicht gewusst, wie ich die Schließen anbringen sollte. Aber ich beobachtete sie dabei und merkte es mir, damit ich nicht später in Verlegenheit geriet. Anschließend kämmte sie mein Haar. Sie flocht es nur teilweise wieder ein.

Als ich mich im Spiegel betrachtete, schien mich eine Fremde anzublicken. Hochgewachsen, schlank und zerbrechlich blickte mich mein Spiegelbild an. Die Wochen der Wanderung waren nicht spurlos an mir vorüber gegangen. Ich hatte zwar nie zu Übergewicht geneigt, jedoch stets einen gut genährten Eindruck gemacht. Jetzt war jedes überschüssige Gramm Fett verschwunden. So sah ich eigentlich nur zu meinen besten Wettkampfzeiten aus.

"_I 'alen a geleb adab nîn mae habich_ - die Farben meines Hauses stehen dir gut", hörte ich Anordil hinter mir. Ich schrak zusammen, denn ich hatte ihn schon wieder nicht gehört. Ich drehte mich um. Eine schöne junge Elbenfrau stand an seiner Seite. Sie war sonnenblond, hochgewachsen und außergewöhnlich schön. Gekleidet war sie in ein graues mit Goldfäden durchzogenes Gewand, dass ihre Haare zum Leuchten brachte. "_Sen Mallenloth, iell nîn a benn en nestad ned hen imlad_ - dies ist Mallenloth, meine Tochter und die Heilerin in diesem Tal", stellte er sie mir vor. Ich verneigte mich vor den beiden. Danach stellte er mich vor. "_Sen Arwen. E govannen na ellong cheiru am lend nîn. - Mallenloth, gen vabedin e tírad a tre-dogo tofn maenas-en-nestad nîn._ - Dies ist Arwen. Ich habe sie auf meiner Reise schwer verletzt getroffen. - Mallenloth, ich möchte dich bitten, sie zu untersuchen und meine bescheidenen Heilkünste zu ergänzen." Sie nickte zustimmend. Anordil lächelte mir beruhigend zu, bevor er uns Frauen alleine ließ.

"Mein Vater sagte mir, dass du von einer ihm unbekannten metallenen Waffe verletzt wurdest sowie von Orkpfeilen", sagte Mallenloth, "ich möchte dich gerne erst untersuchen und danach die entsprechenden Heilmethoden anwenden." Ihre Stimme klang melodiös, fast wie Gesang. Sie führte mich zurück in das Badezimmer. Dort entkleidete ich mich wieder. Jetzt war ich froh, Anigel beobachtet zu haben.

Mallenloth untersuchte aufmerksam meine Wunden. "Mit deiner Erlaubnis würde ich dich gerne gänzlich untersuchen, um ein besseres Bild von deinem Allgemeinzustand zu bekommen", sagte sie zu mir. "Ich habe nichts dagegen", erwiderte ich. Konzentriert untersuchte sie mich von Kopf bis zu den Füßen. Bei meiner Scham sog sie scharf die Luft ein. "Welcher Stümper hat denn hier herumgepfuscht?", murmelte sie leise, "du musst ja ständig Schmerzen haben." Ich sah sie an. "Ich habe die Schmerzen längst verdrängt. Ich spüre sie fast nicht mehr", sagte ich leise, "es waren Heiler meines Volkes, die mich nach ihrem besten Wissen behandelten." Die Erinnerung schnitt wie ein scharfer Dolch durch mein Gehirn. "Wenn du es mir erlaubst, werde ich versuchen, die Schmerzen zu lindern."

Sie blickte mich mit ihren hellgrünen Augen an. Drei tiefe Atemzüge ließen meine Beklemmung weichen und ich nickte zustimmend. Selbst wenn sie mir nur einen Teil dieser Schmerzen nehmen könnte, wäre das eine große Erleichterung. "Du bist in der Sicherheit meines Volkes", sagte sie mit weicher Stimme, "niemand wird dir hier ein Leid zufügen. – Habe Vertrauen zu uns." Sie verschwand für eine halbe Stunde und kam mit einigen Tiegeln und Gefäßen wieder. Nun gab sie mir eine Phiole, die ich austrinken sollte. Die Flüssigkeit war wasserklar. Sie schmeckte würzig nach Kräutern. Hiernach musste ich mich auf die Liege legen. Nach ein paar Minuten fing die Flüssigkeit an zu wirken.

Ich hatte das Gefühl zu schweben und fühlte mich leicht benommen. Ich entspannte mich vollkommen. Dann spürte ich, wie Mallenloth die Narben mit einer Paste einrieb. Dabei murmelte sie Worte in einer unbekannten Sprache. Nach einer Weile sah ich Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn. Sie musste sich wohl enorm anstrengen. Es schien mir, als würde sich eine elektrische Spannung in der Luft aufbauen. Ich fühlte ein Prickeln und Brennen auf der Haut, das immer stärker wurde. Als ich meinte, jetzt könne ich es nicht mehr aushalten, hörte es schlagartig auf. Eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich aus.

Wie lange ich in dem Schwebezustand war, weiß ich nicht mehr. Aber auf einmal erwachte ich und sah Anigel vor mir. Mallenloth konnte ich nirgendwo sehen. Ihre Gerätschaften waren gleichfalls verschwunden. Als ich von der Liege aufstand, war ich überrascht. Kein Schmerz malträtierte meinen Körper. Seit meinem vierzehnten Lebensjahr hatte ich ständig Schmerzen gehabt. Sie waren verschwunden, als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Erstaunt tastete ich meinen Körper ab. Keine einzige Narbe konnte ich fühlen. Tränen standen mir in den Augen. Überwältigt barg ich mein Gesicht in den Händen. Ein stummes Dankgebet richtete ich an die Götter, dass sie mich hierher geschickt hatten. Dann wischte ich die Tränen fort. Anigel hatte mich erstaunt beobachtet. Doch sie half mir wortlos beim Ankleiden.

Die Sonne stand schon tief, als ich auf die Terrasse blickte. Anordil wartete dort draußen an der Balustrade. Er hatte sich ebenfalls von der Reise gereinigt und trug ein fließendes, bodenlanges Gewand in dunklen Grüntönen, das an den Säumen mit Silber verziert war. Sein Haar trug er jetzt ganz offen, gehalten nur von einem dünnen, silbernen Stirnreif. Ich betrat die Terrasse. Unsicher ging ich auf ihn zu. Tief verbeugte ich mich vor ihm. "_Hannon len_ - vielen Dank", sagte ich leise, mit Tränen in den Augen, "_hannon len a iell lîn an i nestad cheiru nîn_ - ich danke Euch und Eurer Tochter für die Heilung meiner Wunden. Ich verdanke Euch so viel, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es vergelten kann."

"_Carnim na 'lass han_ - wir haben es gerne getan", erwiderte er freundlich, "_goltho nin lam lîn_ - bringe mir deine Sprache bei. Das ist alles, was ich als Lohn möchte. Es könnte zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt für uns von Vorteil sein." Er schaute mich lächelnd an. Sanft wischte er mir eine Träne von der Wange. Ich spürte, wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und senkte schnell den Kopf. Er tat so, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt. Danach geleitete er mich auf eine andere Terrasse. Dies gab mir Gelegenheit mich wieder ein wenig zu fangen.

Dort wartete sein Bruder auf uns. Wir aßen im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Frisches Brot, Obst, Knollen, die aussahen wie Kartoffeln, undefinierbares Gemüse und eine Pastete, mit einer Füllung, die ich nicht kannte. Mir schmeckte es sehr gut. Dazu gab es Wasser und Wein zu trinken. Er war dunkelrot. Im Kelch perlte er ein wenig. Auf mich hatte das Getränk eine leicht berauschende Wirkung. Die beiden Elben wurden davon nicht beeinträchtigt.

"Herr Anordil, erlaubt mir eine Frage", sagte ich schüchtern und drehte den Kelch in den Fingern, "dies hier ist wohl eine Art Wein. Ich fühle mich leicht beschwingt, kann aber bei Euch keine Wirkung erkennen. Hat das einen besonderen Grund?" Anordil lächelte mich an. "Es stimmt. Dieser Wein ist für uns Elben nur wenig berauschend. Es liegt an den Beeren, die verwendet werden, dass es auf uns nicht wirkt. Außer wir würden ein ganzes Fass davon trinken. Das würde aber kein Elb tun. Ihr Menschen seid da weniger - wie würdet ihr sagen? – trinkfest."

In Gedanken ging ich durch, was ich aus der Schule von der alkoholischen Gärung in Erinnerung behalten hatte. Wenn ich mich recht entsann, war der Zuckergehalt des Obstes mit entscheidend dafür, wie viel Alkohol im fertigen Wein freigesetzt wurde. Folglich mussten die Beeren wenig Zucker enthalten. Allerdings war der Wein nicht sauer, sondern angenehm süß. Andererseits konnte es eine angeborene Fähigkeit sein. Ich erinnerte mich, im Zusammenhang mit der alkoholischen Gärung einmal gelesen zu haben, dass die asiatische Volksgruppe der Erde, hauptsächlich die Ostasiaten, keinen Alkohol vertrugen. Sie besaßen das entsprechende Gen einfach nicht. Nein, verbesserte ich mich in Gedanken, als ich mich erinnerte, sie hatten einen Gendefekt, wodurch sie Alkohol nicht vertrugen. Vielleicht war das bei den Elben ähnlich. Vielleicht hatten sie die genetische Veranlagung den Alkohol besser zu vertragen.

Ich trank einen Schluck. Der Geschmack nach Beeren und Wald war intensiv. Es wirkte entspannend auf mich. Dadurch wurde ich in der Unterhaltung mit den beiden Elben ein wenig mutiger. "Bitte, Herr Anordil", sagte ich schüchtern, "ich habe so viele Fragen. Würdet Ihr sie mir beantworten?" "Nur zu", sagte er mit einem leisen Lächeln, "wenn mein Bruder oder ich sie beantworten können." Ich räusperte mich kurz. Der Wein war wirklich gut. Ich hatte ein entspanntes Gefühl im Bauch. Die Atmosphäre hier tat ihr übriges. "_Tírannen nedin 'wann enquië, im ned Ennor_ - ich habe in den letzten Wochen am eigenen Leibe erfahren, dass ich in Mittelerde bin", fing ich an, "_dan man i andrann hi? __Sauron, i 'aun vôr, guia na chen lû? __A man in edhil ech? __Man i 'obennas ech?_ - Aber welches Zeitalter ist jetzt? Lebt Sauron, der dunkle Herrscher, noch? Und wer seid Ihr? Wie ist Eure Geschichte?"

Luvalaes sah mich mit spitzbübischen Augen an. "_Man i ven i delich, ú-istach man nedin andrann guithach_ - woher kommst du, dass du nicht weißt, in welchem Zeitalter du lebst", fragte er mich ungläubig. Ich wurde rot vor Verlegenheit. Da hatte ich mich ja voll in die Nesseln gesetzt! Verlegen senkte ich den Kopf. "Sie ist aus einer anderen Welt, Luvalaes", antwortete ihm Anordil, "sie ist aus Zufall hier gestrandet, weil sich ein Weltentor geöffnet hatte." Luvalaes sah ihn fragend an. Beide Elben hatten mit einem Mal einen entrückten Glanz in den Augen, als würden sie in die Ferne blicken. Sekunden verstrichen, wurden zu Minuten. Ich wurde unruhig. Hatte ich sie verärgert?

Dann nickte Luvalaes kurz nachdenklich. "Na, dann sollte ich mal die Geschichte Mittelerdes ein wenig raffen", hob er an, "wir sind jetzt im Jahr 3010 des Dritten Zeitalters. Sauron wurde zum Ende des Zweiten Zeitalters geschlagen und hat sich bis jetzt nicht mehr gerührt. Jeder hofft, dass dies so bleiben wird. Seid Isildur ihn bei Dagorlad vernichtete, wurde nichts mehr von ihm gesehen. Allerdings spüren wir Elben, dass das Böse in Mittelerde in den letzten Jahrzehnten zunimmt. Die Zahl der Orks und anderer Kreaturen der Dunkelheit steigt an und man kann nicht mehr in Frieden reisen."

Er erzählte viel von den vergangenen Zeitaltern und dem jetzigen. Anordil ergänzte seinen Bruder, falls dieser etwas vergaß. Ich fand das faszinierend. Die Welt Mittelerde war mir schließlich bekannt. Allerdings als Erzählung, die ich als Teenager regelrecht verschlungen hatte. Damals hatte ich mit Feuereifer Tolkiens Werke gelesen und die beiden Elbensprachen gerne gesprochen. Diese hatte ich bereits als Kind gelernt. Mein Vater war immer Stolz darauf gewesen, dass seine gesamte Familie vom Tolkien-Fieber angesteckt war. Ich hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass es mich einmal nach Mittelerde verschlagen könnte. Wie auch, schließlich galt diese als Erzählung eines genialen Mannes. Wenn ich die Zeittafel allerdings richtig im Kopf hatte, stand der Ringkrieg erst bevor. Also durfte ich über diese Ereignisse nichts verraten, damit ich den Ablauf der Geschichte nicht veränderte.

Luvalaes sang sogar im Laufe des Abends einige Balladen. Seine Stimme besaß einen herausragenden Klang. Er schlug mich damit in seinen Bann. Anordil bemerkte meine Begeisterung. "_Han long i laer benn in linnar gen neithad_ – es ist schwer sich dem Gesang eines Barden zu entziehen", lächelte er vergnügt, "_úbenn 'aro ú-vennir gen, in binn in linnar or laer dain lûthar_ - hat man dir nicht gesagt, dass die Barden über ihre Lieder Magie wirken können?" "_Law, ú-iston chan_ - nein, ich wusste es nicht", entgegnete ich erschrocken. Meine Augen weiteten sich. "_Garo lúthach nin_ - habt Ihr mich etwa verzaubert?" Erheitert lachten die beiden auf. "_Ú-osto dhithen adaneth_ - keine Angst, kleine Menschenfrau", sagte Luvalaes fröhlich, "_ú-linnen laer lûth. Bodannech ui lam en edhel_ - ich habe kein Zauberlied gesungen. Du erlagst nur der Wirkung einer Elbenstimme." Erleichtert atmete ich auf.

Ausgelassen sangen die beiden gemeinsam ein ausgesprochen heiteres Stück. Danach setzte Luvalaes seine Erzählungen fort. Als er mit seinem geschichtlichen Exkurs fertig war, erzählte er ein wenig über die Grauelben hier in Cillien. Cillien war eine kleine Elbenenklave. Hier lebten ungefähr dreihundert Elben. Ab und zu hatte man auch Gäste, die nicht zum Elbenvolk gehörten. Vor allem zu Feierlichkeiten. Nur selten verirrten sich einmal Reisende hierhin.

Ich erfuhr außerdem, dass ich im Hause eines hohen Fürsten der Elben war und mit dessen Söhnen speiste. Es gab wohl einen Bruder, der in der Erbfolge über den beiden stand. Dieser hielt sich überwiegend am Hofe Galadriels in Lothlórien, auf der anderen Seite des Nebelgebirges, auf. Anordils Vater war ein bedeutender Heerführer. In meine Welt übertragen, würde er wohl den Rang eines Generals innehaben. Dabei war sein Stand mit einem Herzog gleichzusetzen. Jedenfalls war ihre Blutlinie auf das Haus Finwe zurückzuführen. Außerdem waren die beiden Brüder gut und gerne beinahe viertausend Jahre alt. Damit für elbische Verhältnisse recht jung. Anordil hatte eine Frau und mit ihr zusammen Mallenloth. Allerdings war seine Frau Míriel vor knapp fünfhundert Jahren im Kampf getötet worden.

"Aber warum lebt Ihr noch?", fragte ich erstaunt, "ich dachte, Elben können an gebrochenem Herzen sterben." Anordil sah mich mit einem feinen Lächeln an. Erschrocken erkannte ich, dass ich etwas Ungehöriges ausgesprochen hatte. "Ja, es ist wahr. Elben können an gebrochenem Herzen sterben", antwortete er sanft, "aber dies geschieht nur bei der wahren Liebe. Ein Elb verschenkt sein Herz nur ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben. Aber Liebe empfinden oder schenken kann er mehrfach. Ja, ich habe Míriel geliebt, doch mein Herz besaß sie nicht. Dazu musst du wissen, dass in den Elbenhäusern oft die Ehen arrangiert werden. Das heißt nicht zwangsläufig, dass wir auch unsere Herzen dem jeweiligen Partner schenken." "Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein", sagte ich entschuldigend, "es war nur ..." "Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen", antwortete Luvalaes, "du konntest diese Unterschiede nicht wissen. Aber du hast gewiss noch Fragen." Auffordernd sah er mich an.

Dankbar für seine Überleitung nahm ich den Faden auf. Ich hatte tatsächlich noch viele Fragen. Später musste ich vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen sein, denn ich erwachte am nächsten Morgen im Bett des Gästequartiers. Die Bezügen waren seidenweich, aber es war wohl doch keine Seide. Seit Wochen hatte ich in keinem Bett mehr geschlafen und ich genoss das Gefühl hemmungslos. Ich trug nichts. Jemand musste mich gestern Abend entkleidet haben. Ich wurde rot vor Verlegenheit. Heimlich hoffte ich, dass es Anigel war.

Anordil zeigte mir an diesem Tag das Tal. Es war überwältigend. Schönheit strahlte überall hier aus. Wenn wir Elben oder Bediensteten begegneten, wurde Anordil stets mit Respekt und Freude begrüßt. Tiefer Friede breitete sich in mir aus. Das erste Mal seit langem war ich ohne Waffen. Fast fehlten sie mir. "_Ú-moe al-vae mathach_ - du brauchst dich nicht unwohl zu fühlen", sagte Anordil, "_sí ned Gillien ú-moe 'olid meigol. Úbenn vaethar dan edhilost_ - hier in Cillien sind Waffen nicht notwendig. Niemand greift eine Elbenstadt an." Ich seufzte. "_Ad istal noeth nîn_ - wieder einmal habt Ihr meine Gedanken erraten", erwiderte ich, "_cari achas nin_ - es ist mir unheimlich."

Er lachte leise. "_Gohenach ech i barf laden enni_ - es tut mir leid, dass du wie ein offenes Buch für mich bist", sagte er vergnügt, "_dan annon gen beth nin i noeth lîn ú-díron. – Si tolo go nin. Danin gen i lanthir._ - Aber ich versichere dir, dass ich deine Gedanken wirklich nicht lesen kann. - Nun komme mit mir. Ich zeige dir den Wasserfall." Er zog mich mit sich. Er verfiel in einen leichten Lauf. Sein hellgrünes Gewand flatterte im Wind. Es sah aus, als würde er sich jeden Moment in die Lüfte erheben. Ich raffte mein Gewand, Anigel hatte mir ein dunkelgraues mit einer grünen Stickerei gegeben, und lief hinter ihm her. Am Flussufer machten wir kurz Halt. Das Wasser war unglaublich klar. Tief atmete ich die reine Luft. Von irgendwo her hörte ich Gesang. Ich kam mir vor wie in einem Traum.

Wir liefen noch eine Weile am Fluss entlang, bis wir an den Wasserfall kamen. Schon von weitem konnte man ihn hören. Überwältigt stand ich vor diesem Naturschauspiel. Das Wasser ergoss sich mindestens zweihundert Fuß den Felsen hinab in einen Kessel, aus dem der Fluss gespeist wurde.

"_San dhaer bain_ - es ist wunderschön", hauchte ich, "_garin ú-bith_ - mir fehlen die Worte." Mit großen Augen saugte ich das Bild in mich hinein. Das aufstiebende Wasser glitzerte in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Der Kessel, in den sich das Wasser ergoss, maß an seiner breitesten Stelle etwa dreihundert Fuß. Er musste sehr tief sein, denn der Grund war nicht zu sehen. Dunkelblau und geheimnisvoll schimmerte die Oberfläche. Zum Ufer hin wurde das Blau heller und durchscheinender. Es lud geradezu zum Schwimmen ein.

Anordil lachte hell. "_Beren lîn_ – nur zu!", ermunterte er mich, "_i nen vain_ - das Wasser ist herrlich." Rasch streifte er seine Gewänder ab. Sekunden später war er elegant ins Wasser eingetaucht.

Röte stieg mir ins Gesicht. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn gänzlich unbekleidet gesehen hatte. Er hatte sich schon weit vom Ufer entfernt, als er sich umdrehte. "_Arwen, garo ú-'ae_ - Arwen, habe keine Scheu", lachte er, "_i nen ú-'ari gen a ú-'arin gen_ - das Wasser tut dir nichts und ich auch nicht." Ich spürte, wie mein Gesicht heiß wurde. "_Ú-oston_ - ich habe keine Angst", rief ich mit fester Stimme zurück. Hell lachte er auf. Er wusste, dass ich log.

Verlegen legte ich meine Gewänder ab und sprang schnell ins Wasser. Es war kalt. Im ersten Moment musste ich nach Luft ringen. Mit weiten Zügen schwamm ich auf Anordil zu. "_Hirnich i 'orn_ - hast du dich doch getraut", neckte er mich und bespritzte mich mit Wasser. Sekunden später wurde ich unter Wasser gezogen. Eh ich es mir versah, war ich in eine Wasserschlacht verstrickt. Ich erinnerte mich an ähnliche Begebenheiten mit meinem Bruder. Ich entzog mich dem Griff und schwamm an die Oberfläche. Dort schöpfte ich Atem. Dann tauchte ich erneut. Ich blickte mich um. Von Anordil keine Spur. Aber eine atemberaubende Wasserlandschaft.

Unter mir sah ich schillernde Fische und seltsame Pflanzen. Wieder tauchte ich auf um Luft zu schöpfen. Nur um direkt wieder unter Wasser gezogen zu werden. Dieses Spiel trieben wir eine Weile, bis ich zu erschöpft war. Rasch floh ich Richtung Ufer. Außer Atem verließ ich das Wasser. Hier lachte ich laut vor Lebensfreude. Als ich auf das Wasser blickte, sah ich dort Anordil mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck schwimmen.

Locker und gelöst stand ich am Ufer, bis mir bewusst wurde, dass ich nichts am Leibe trug. Mit hochrotem Kopf sammelte ich meine Kleider. Schnell verschwand ich hinter einem Busch. Hier streifte ich mir ein wenig das Wasser von der Haut und schlüpfte in die Gewänder. Vom Wasser her vernahm ich leises Lachen. Ich hörte Wasser plätschern. Ich wusste, dass er auch an Land gekommen war. Minuten später teilte sich der Busch vor mir. "_Ú-moe dheliach_ - du musst dich nicht verstecken", neckte mich Anordil, "_garithon han rim 'lass a gellannech_ - es hat mir viel Freude bereitet und dir offensichtlich auch." "_Glassen, badatham lim_ - bitte, lasst uns weitergehen", sagte ich verlegen.

Er lachte immer noch leise vor sich hin, als wir den Weg zurück einschlugen. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis ich mich gefangen hatte. "_Sirarad veleth erin fuin_ - heute Abend ist ein Fest", wandte er sich zu mir, "_adar nin veria varlend nin_ - mein Vater möchte meine sichere Heimkehr feiern. Als mein Gast wirst du an meiner Seite sein." "Vielen Dank für diese Ehre", entgegnete ich schüchtern, "aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie mir zusteht. _Im nill sell a ú-'arin 'ovad arodbenn in edhil'waith_ - ich bin ein einfaches Mädchen und gehöre nicht an die Seite eines Edlen des Elbenvolkes." Abrupt blieb er stehen und hielt mich zurück. Er zwang mich ihn anzusehen.

"Schätze dich nicht geringer als du bist, Arwen Ceridwen", mahnte er mich sanft, "deine Eltern waren Gelehrte. Du selber bist gebildet und wohlgeraten. Die Abstammung alleine ist nicht Garant dafür, zu den Edlen gezählt zu werden. Dein Charakter und dein Verhalten tragen ebenso dazu bei. – Ich lade dich an die hohe Tafel nicht aufgrund deiner Geburt, sondern dessen was du bist." Angstvoll blickte ich ihn an. "_Ú-moe gostach_ - du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten," sagte er leise, "_ú-thellin 'ruithad gen. – Aphado nin, danithon gen in adab i berf. Sen daer aen ir iell i venn in istui._ - Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. - Folge mir, ich werde dir die Bibliothek zeigen. Als Tochter eines Gelehrten wird sie dich beeindrucken." Dies gab mir Gelegenheit mich wieder zu sammeln.

Die Bibliothek war überwältigend groß. Schriftrollen und Folianten füllten Dutzende von Regalen. Meinem Vater hätte es hier sehr gefallen. Neugierig las ich die eine oder andere Aufschrift. Der Nachmittag verging wie im Flug. Gegen Abend ging ich in mein Quartier. Dort erfrischte ich mich. Anigel half mir ein Gewand in silbergrau mit smaragdgrüner Stickerei anzulegen. Kurze Zeit später holte mich Anordil ab und geleitete mich zur Großen Halle des Hauses. Hier wurden kleinere Festlichkeiten gefeiert.

Die Halle war festlich geschmückt. Musiker spielten. Auf dem Tanzplatz wurde ein Reigen getanzt. Ich entdeckte unter den ganzen Elben auch eine Handvoll Gäste anderer Rassen. Sogar zwei Zwerge konnte ich ausmachen. Ich kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Wie im Traum folgte ich Anordil zur hohen Tafel. Dort stand ich unvermittelt seinem Vater gegenüber. Er war wie seine Söhne hochgewachsen und von guter Statur. Sein Haar fiel goldblond weit den Rücken hinunter. Die Silberfäden darin wiesen auf sein hohes Alter hin. In seinen strahlendblauen Augen, die er an Anordil vererbt hatte, spiegelte sich das Wissen vieler Jahrtausende wieder. Er trug eine Robe in der Farbe alten Goldes, die mit hellen Goldfäden bestickt war. Ein goldener geschwungener Reif schmückte sein Haar.

"_Adar, hen Arwen Ceridwen_ - Vater, dies ist Arwen Ceridwen", stellte mich Anordil vor, "_govat râd nîn nedin amon Ered Luin_ - sie begleitete meinen Weg seit dem Ered Luin Gebirge." "_Mae govannen ned Gillien_ - sei willkommen in Cillien", sprach Glordoron, "_i vess in 'ovad hi vae tíram. - Dortho mi hîdh a chiro vel eden ned hen imlad._ - Eine Weggefährtin meines Sohnes ist hier stets gern gesehen. Verweile in Frieden und schöpfe in diesem Tal neue Kraft." Ich versank in einem tiefen Hofknicks. Es erschien mir das einzig richtige zu sein, da Anordil mir nicht gesagt hatte, wie ich mich verhalten sollte. "Ich fühle mich geehrt durch Eure Worte", erwiderte ich leise, "_hannon len dulu lîn_ - vielen Dank für Eure Gastfreundschaft." "_Ortho, Arwen_ - erhebe dich, Arwen", sagte er, "du erweist mir Ehre durch deine Referenz, doch du bist Gast in meinem Hause und keine Bedienstete. Fühle dich frei von diesen Zwängen." Verlegen erhob ich mich.

Anordil geleitete mich zu Tisch. Dort nahm ich an seiner Seite Platz. Sein Bruder Luvalaes saß auf der anderen Seite der hohen Tafel. Neben ihm hatte Mallenloth Platz genommen. Speisen wurden aufgetragen. Erst konnte ich vor Aufregung kaum etwas essen, doch dann stellte sich der Appetit ein. Es gab verschiedene Arten von Fisch, unterschiedlich gefüllte Pasteten, gebackene Gemüse, die mir unbekannt waren und Wildkräutersalate. Dazu frisches Brot und Wein. Später wurde süßes Backwerk sowie Obst gereicht. Die Obstsorten waren mir ebenfalls nicht bekannt.

Nach dem Mahl erhob sich Glordoron. "_Sirarad em meren i veria varlend ionn nîn_ - heute feiern wir die glückliche Heimkehr meines Sohnes Anordil", sprach er, "_delu lend dan toli veriannen. Ortho i chûl na nin._ - Von einer gefahrvollen Reise ist er sicher zurückgekehrt. Erhebt mit mir den Kelch." Er nickte Anordil leicht zu. Dieser lächelte und stand auf. "_Hannon len, adar_ - habt Dank, Vater", hob er an, "_an hen vilui bith. An lui ae im ned chaered, 'ellon, ae cenin in eryn Gillien._ - Für diesen freundlichen Empfang. Jedes Mal wenn ich in der Ferne weilte, bin ich froh, wenn ich die Wälder Cilliens erblicke." Er trank aus seinem Kelch. Wir taten es ihm nach. Der Wein war süß und prickelnd. Ich musste vorsichtig sein und nicht zuviel davon trinken.

Im Laufe des Abends sog ich etliche Eindrücke in mich auf. Ich beobachtete die Tanzenden aufmerksam. Ihre Bewegungen waren anders, als bei den Tänzen, die ich kannte. Viel weicher und geschmeidiger. Es wirkte äußerst elegant. Auch die Musiker spielten anders. Manchmal klang es regelrecht sphärisch.

Spät in der Nacht wurde ich müde. Mir fielen fast die Augen zu. "_Mae chirin îdh_ - ich würde mich gerne zur Ruhe begeben", flüsterte ich Anordil zu, "_garin i dhâf? Egro boe dharthon lim._ - Ist dies erlaubt? Oder muss ich noch bleiben?" "_Garich i dhâf lostad_ - natürlich darfst du schlafen gehen", erwiderte er lächelnd, "_boe úbenn darthad dan innas dîn. Gen 'ovadithon._ - Niemand ist gezwungen zu bleiben. Ich werde dich begleiten." Ich verbeugte mich vor seinem Vater, Luvalaes und Mallenloth. Dann brachte er mich in mein Quartier. "_Losto mi hîdh_ - schlafe in Frieden", sagte er leise, "_a vae elei_ - und angenehme Träume." Ich lag trotz meiner Müdigkeit noch lange wach und lauschte der Musik sowie den hellen Stimmen, die aus dem Großen Saal herüberklangen.

Ich verbrachte einige Monate in diesem Tal. Hier lernte ich was ich brauchte, um in Mittelerde zu bestehen. Anordil lehrte mich Spuren zu lesen und im Wald zu überleben. Er lehrte mich lautlos durch den Wald zu gehen. Von ihm lernte ich zudem Bogenschießen. Die Feinheiten im Umgang mit dem Kurzschwert brachte mir sein Bruder Luvalaes bei. Doch meine bevorzugte Waffe blieb der Stock. Schließlich beherrschte ich seine Handhabung perfekt und durch das Training bei den Elben brachte ich den Umgang mit dem Kampfstab rasch zu wahrer Meisterschaft.

Als ich das erste Mal den Übungssaal betrat, war ich schon ermüdet von den Übungen mit dem Bogen. Anordil erwies sich als harter Lehrmeister. Gedankenverloren rieb ich meine schmerzenden Muskeln, während ich überlegte, wie sein Bruder wohl als Lehrer sein mochte. Der Saal war groß, ich würde schätzen fünfzig vielleicht auch sechzig Fuß in der Länge und etwa zwanzig Fuß in der Breite. An den Längsseiten sorgten hohe, bis auf den Boden gehende Torbögen für Licht und Luft. Sie erinnerten an die gotischen Fenster mittelalterlicher Kirchen. An den Wänden hingen verschiedene elbische Waffen und Wappentücher. Ich erkannte auch das grünsilberne Wappen des Hauses Glordoron. Der steinerne Boden war blank gerieben von den zahllosen Füßen, die auf ihm gewandelt waren.

Luvalaes erwartete mich. Er war bereits gerüstet und vollführte eine Abfolge von Techniken mit zwei Kurzschwertern. In den Klingen brach sich blitzend das Sonnenlicht und schickte tanzende Reflexe durch den Saal. Staunend folgte ich mit den Augen seinen Bewegungen. Mein Sensei hätte dies wohl eine Schwertkata genannt. Elegant und fließend ließ Luvalaes die Schwerter durch die Luft gleiten. Es war, als bewege er sich zu einer unhörbaren Musik. Bewunderung machte sich in mir breit - und Furcht. Ich würde wohl nie lernen, derart das Schwert zu führen, sei es lang oder kurz.

Einige Minuten später beendete Luvalaes seine Übung. "_Le abdollen_ - du kommst spät", begrüßte er mich mit einem Lächeln, "ich habe dir eine Rüstung bereitgelegt. Komme mit." Er erwartete keine Antwort, sondern verschwand in einer Kammer hinter dem Saal. Wortlos folgte ich ihm. Dort befand sich eine Anzahl von Rüstungen, sorgfältig gepflegt und ordentlich aufgehangen. "Diese dürfte dir passen", meinte er zu mir und reichte mir eine vorzüglich gearbeitete Lederrüstung, die offensichtlich aus elbischer Fertigung stammte.

"Ich helfe dir sie anzulegen", sagte Luvalaes und streifte mir das Leder über, "du wirst lernen, wie man sie richtig anlegt ohne dass sie drückt. Elbische Rüstungen sind anders, als die von Menschen gemachten. Für die erste Zeit wird diese hier für die Übungen reichen. Nach den heutigen Übungen werden wir zum Rüstmeister gehen. Er wird eine Rüstung nach deinen Maßen fertigen lassen. – Siehst du, hier müssen die Verschlüsse richtig sein, sonst rutscht die Rüstung und behindert dich, anstatt dir Schutz zu geben." Damit fing wohl meine erste Lehrstunde an – mit dem Anlegen der Rüstung.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte Luvalaes sein Werk vollendet. Aufmerksam hatte ich ihn beobachtet. Doch es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis ich die Rüstung richtig anlegen können würde. Zufrieden sah er mich an. "Bewege dich", forderte er mich auf, "wenn sie irgendwo drückt, dann sage es." Vorsichtig ging ich ein paar Schritte. Erstaunlicherweise saß die Rüstung wie eine zweite Haut. Ihre lamellenartige Struktur ließ größtmögliche Bewegungsfreiheit zu.

"Sie sitzt perfekt", erwiderte ich erstaunt. "Dann beginnen wir mit dem Unterricht", sprach Luvalaes und schob mich in den Übungssaal zurück. "Ich habe dich noch nicht kämpfen sehen", sagte er zu mir, während er einen Kampfstab von der Wand holte, "Anordil sagte mir, du wärest recht gut mit dem Kampfstab. Also werden wir zuerst dieses prüfen." Er warf mir den gut sechs Fuß langen, mit Metallbeschlägen versehenen Kampfstab zu. Geschickt fing ich ihn auf und wog ihn in der Hand. Er hatte genau das richtige Gewicht. Mein Magen zog sich zusammen in Erwartung des ersten Angriffes.

Luvalaes hatte erneut die beiden Kurzschwerter ergriffen und attackierte mich ohne Vorwarnung. Ich konnte gerade noch ausweichen. Es dauerte einige Angriffe, bis sich das Adrenalin soweit in meinem Körper ausgebreitet hatte, dass ich meinen Kampfrhythmus fand. Spielerisch griff Luvalaes an. "Ich denke, dass kannst du besser", kommentierte er zwischen zwei Attacken, "du bist gehemmt. Deine Schläge sind ohne Wucht. Du brauchst keine Rücksicht zu nehmen. – In einem echten Kampf tut dies auch niemand. – Und wenn du mich triffst, so habe ich es verdient."

Hart und rücksichtslos kam sein nächster Angriff. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich mich erwehren. Er trieb mich durch die ganze Halle. Zu einer Attacke hatte ich keine Chance. Seine Deckung war perfekt. Er bot keine Möglichkeit anzugreifen. Nirgendwo eine Lücke in seiner Verteidigung. Dann hatte ich endlich eine winzige Schwachstelle entdeckt. Wie konnte ich ihn dazu bringen, mir diese erneut zu zeigen? Verbissen tauchte ich unter einem weiteren Angriff hindurch. Mein Gegenschlag war nur schwach. Sofort setzte er nach. Ich verharrte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

Da – er zeigte ein weiteres Mal seine Schwachstelle. Diesmal war ich es, die rücksichtslos zurückschlug. Und mein Kampfstab traf mit voller Wucht. Luvalaes schnappte indes nur kurz nach Luft. Sein Gegenschlag war kaum abzuwehren. Drei Schläge weiter lag ich am Boden. Keuchend rang ich nach Atem. Seine Schwertspitze nur Inches von meiner Kehle entfernt.

"Du hast gut gekämpft", sagte er und zog sein Schwert zurück, "dein Kampfstil ist reichlich merkwürdig, aber du beherrschst den Kampfstab sehr gut. Ich werde Thinroval bitten, dich hierin weiter zu unterrichten. Unter seiner Führung wirst du bald wahre Meisterschaft entfalten." Immer noch rührte ich mich nicht von der Stelle. Jeder Knochen tat mir weh. Luvalaes hatte mich dermaßen oft mit der stumpfen Seite des Kurzschwertes getroffen, dass ich mir vorkam wie ein geprügelter Hund.

Er steckte die Schwerter zurück in die Scheiden und bot mir lachend seine Hand. "Nun steh' auf, Arwen. Deine Unterrichtsstunde ist noch nicht vorbei." Ächzend zwang ich mich in eine aufrechte Position. "Ich werde dich jetzt prüfen, inwieweit du den Kampf mit dem Kurzschwert bereits beherrschst", sagte er ruhig. Er reichte mir eines der beiden Schwerter, die er trug. Entgeistert sah ich ihn an. "Noch ein Kampf?", fragte ich immer noch nach Atem ringend. "Nur kurz", entgegnete er mit einem leisen Lachen, "sei unbesorgt." Aufseufzend nahm ich das Schwert entgegen.

Mit Bewunderung ließ ich meinen Blick darüber gleiten. Es war äußerst verschieden von dem Kurzschwert, was ich von Anordil in Bree erhalten hatte. Und auch anders, als diejenigen, die ich aus dem Studium kannte. Dieses Schwert hier glich eher den kurzen japanischen Schwertern meiner Welt. Leicht gebogen, aus einem Stück gefertigt und auf einer Seite scharf geschliffen. Das einfallende Licht brach sich in der Klinge, die aus einem Material gefertigt war, wie es nur Elbenschmiede zustande bringen. Feine Ornamente säumten die stumpfe, wie die scharfe Seite. Der Handgriff war mit Leder umwickelt, das mit einem Rankenmuster in dunklem Gold verziert war. Eine elegante und zugleich tödliche Waffe.

"Dieses Schwert wird deine Übungen begleiten", erklärte mir Luvalaes, "hüte es gut und übe damit, wann immer du kannst. Wir werden mit einem Schwert beginnen. Erst wenn du die Techniken beherrschst, wirst du den Kampf mit zwei Schwertern erlernen." Währenddessen war er in die Mitte des Saales gegangen. Stumm folgte ich ihm. Das Schwert wog ich prüfend in der Hand. Es fühlte sich gut an. Erstaunlicherweise hatte es weniger Gewicht als ich gedacht hatte. In der Folgezeit sollte ich diese Schwerter durchaus zu schätzen lernen. "Als dann, zeige mir, was Anordil dich gelehrt hat", sagte Luvalaes zu mir und griff mich an.

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen musste ich umdenken. Die Kampftechnik mit dem Kurzschwert ist anders, als die mit dem Kampfstab. Dieser ist in erster Linie eine Schlagwaffe. Das Kurzschwert dagegen eine Stichwaffe. Auch wenn man mit der elbischen Ausführung wohl ebenfalls genug Schaden mit der Klinge anrichten konnte. Vorausgesetzt man beherrschte die Handhabung derselben.

Bei diesem ersten Angriff verlor ich jedoch beinahe mein Schwert. Mühsam hielt ich es fest. Er gab mir keine Möglichkeit zum Nachdenken oder mich zu sammeln. Mit harten Angriffen trieb er mich in eine Ecke des Saales. Keuchend konterte ich eine weitere fürchterliche Attacke. An Gegenangriffe brauchte ich gar nicht erst zu denken. Dazu bot sich keine Gelegenheit.

"Pass' auf deine Deckung auf", mahnte er mich nach einigen Minuten, "du gibst dir zu viel Blöße. Wiederhole den Schlag. – Gut so. – Noch einmal. – Achte auf die Waffenhand. – Verkrampfe nicht. Die Klinge musst du locker führen. – Sie ist dein verlängerter Arm. – Nein, nicht so. Du bietest deinem Gegner geradezu an, dich anzugreifen. -"

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich in Schweiß gebadet war. In Sturzbächen lief er meinen Körper hinunter. Alles klebte. Aber Luvalaes kannte kein Erbarmen. Immer und immer wieder griff er mich an. Seine Kommentare blieben ruhig. Er schien nicht einmal ein bisschen schneller zu atmen. Ich dagegen keuchte und rang nach Atem. Erst nach unendlich langer Zeit, so schien es mir, hatte er ein Einsehen.

"Die Übung ist für heute beendet", sagte er zu mir, "mein Bruder hat dich bereits sehr viel gelehrt. Darauf können wir aufbauen. Doch nun solltest du schleunigst ein heißes Bad nehmen, sonst wirst du dich morgen nicht mehr rühren können." Zitternd stand ich da. Meine Muskeln schmerzten von der enormen Anstrengung. Derartiges hatte ich noch nie gefühlt. Und ich kannte Muskelschmerz! "Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob ich das heiße Wasser alleine finden werde", entgegnete ich außer Atem, "ich fühle jeden einzelnen Knochen."

Ein leises Lachen ließ mich herumfahren. Nur Luvalaes' Hand verhinderte meinen Sturz. "Du hast nicht bedacht, dass sie ein Mensch ist, Luvalaes", tadelt Anordil scherzhaft, "sie wird morgen vor Schmerz nicht kämpfen können. Sie kann ja nicht einmal das Schwert aus der Hand lösen." Er hatte Recht. Immer noch hielt ich den Schwertgriff krampfhaft umschlungen. Ich war nicht in der Lage den Griff zu lösen. "Doch", antwortete ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, "ich kann sehr wohl das Schwert loslassen." Mir wurde beinahe schwarz vor Augen, als ich die wenigen Schritte bis zur Wand zurücklegte und das Schwert in eine der beiden leeren Scheiden steckte. Stöhnend löste ich meine Hand vom Griff.

Anordil legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Du hast genug bewiesen", sagte er zu mir, "lasse dir helfen." Dankbar nickte ich ihm zu. Zu zweit schälten sie mich aus der Lederrüstung. Diese klebte durch den Schweiß an mir fest. Meine Gewänder waren völlig nass. Anordil brachte mich danach in mein Quartier und befahl Anigel mir ein Bad zu richten. Erst nach einer eingehenden Massage konnte ich mich wieder einigermaßen bewegen.

Es sollte allerdings nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass ich förmlich auf dem Zahnfleisch aus der Übungshalle kroch. Die elbische Kampftechnik unterschied sich wesentlich von der, die ich bisher kannte. Anordil und Luvalaes beließen es auch nicht alleine bei der Ausbildung mit Bogen und Schwert. Ich lernte diese Waffen desgleichen auf dem Pferderücken zu führen. Auch mit anderen Elbenwaffen machten sie mich vertraut. Oft hatte ich das Gefühl, ich würde die Handhabung nie erlernen. Bei anderen Dingen ging es wieder sehr rasch. Die Brüder waren sich einig, dass ich ein äußerst ausgeprägtes Talent für die Beherrschung von Waffen besitzen würde. Ich dagegen wurde sehr häufig von Frust heimgesucht. Jedes Mal wenn sich die blauen Flecken und geringfügigen Wunden häuften, war ich regelrecht deprimiert. Jedoch konnte ich mit der Zeit durchaus Fortschritte feststellen.

Im Gegenzug brachte ich Anordil und seinem Bruder meine Sprache bei. Und zwar Englisch, Gälisch und Jerne. Er meinte, dass es für uns von Vorteil sein könnte, sich in einer Sprache unterhalten zu können, die auf dieser Welt nicht bekannt ist.

Von seinem Volk lernte ich außerdem verschiedene andere Fertigkeiten. Unter anderem Westron, die allgemeine Sprache dieser Welt, Rohirrisch, die Sprache der Menschen von Rohan und ein wenig Khuzdul, die Sprache der Zwerge. Jedenfalls soviel Khuzdul, wie Anordil bekannt war. Mein Quenya konnte ich stark verbessern. Zusätzlich lernte ich von Anordil die Sprache der Waldelben, Doriathrin.

Vor allem liebte ich die elbische Musik. Sie erinnerte mich an die irischen und keltischen Stücke, die ich kannte. Ein elbischer Lautenspieler unterrichtete mich an diesem Instrument und eine Elbin brachte mir die Tänze bei. Ich sog begierig das Wissen, dass Anordil und sein Volk mir boten, in mir auf.

- 13 -


	5. Vertrauen

Vertrauen

Anordil war meine Liebe zur Musik nicht verborgen geblieben. An einem Abend im Spätsommer saßen wir nach dem Mahl wie gewöhnlich zusammen und genossen den Nachthimmel. Inzwischen konnte ich sogar einzelne Sternbilder unterscheiden. Einige von ihnen waren gar nicht so verschieden von denen die ich kannte. Luvalaes erzählte eine kleine Anekdote, als Anordil kurz verschwand. Ich hörte ihm gerne zu, wenn er Geschichten zum Besten gab. Manches Mal brachte er mich dabei zum Lachen.

Nach einigen Minuten kehrte Anordil zurück. In der Hand hielt er eine kleine silbrig schimmernde Flöte. Er setzte sich neben mich. "Diese Flöte möchte ich dir gerne schenken", sagte er zu mir, "sie ist aus Mithril gefertigt und verfügt über Zauberkräfte. Die magisch begabten Barden Mittelerdes wirken so Magie." Vor einiger Zeit hatte Luvalaes mir erklärt, dass ich in der Gesellschaftsstruktur Mittelerdes zum Berufsstand der Barden zählen könnte. Er selber war ebenfalls einer. Auch wenn er von edler Geburt war. Es sei manchmal von Vorteil als gewöhnlicher Barde durch die Lande zu ziehen, hatte er mir lächelnd geantwortet, als ich ihn danach fragte. Schließlich waren Barden gern gesehen allerorts in Mittelerde. Das einfache Volk hatte gar Respekt vor ihnen, da sie augenscheinlich Magie verwenden konnten. Doch in Wirklichkeit waren nur wenige Barden tatsächlich dazu in der Lage Magie über ihren Gesang oder ihr Spiel zu wirken. Meist beeinflussten sie lediglich die Emotionen mit dem Klang ihrer Lieder.

Ich war sprachlos vor Überraschung. Wenn diese Flöte tatsächlich magisch war, so war sie ein Vermögen wert, auch in der Wertvorstellung dieser Welt. "Herr Anordil, sie ist viel zu kostbar für mich", flüsterte ich ehrfürchtig, "seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr mir diese wertvolle Flöte schenken wollt?" Anordil lächelte mich an. "Du unterschätzt deinen eigenen Wert und deine Talente, Arwen", sprach er zu mir, "Luvalaes ist der Meinung, dass du durchaus in der Lage wärst Magie zu wirken. Er hat, genau wie ich, eine magische Aura bei dir gespürt. Demzufolge musst du zumindest über ein wenig Zaubertalent verfügen. Es könnte genügen, um die meisten der Zauberlieder verwenden zu können. Wir müssten es allerdings erst ergründen." Erstaunt und verwirrt schaute ich ihn an.

Plötzlich regte sich mein Verstand wieder. Ich brauchte einige Sekunden, um mir über das Gesagte klar zu werden. "Es muss an dem Druidenblut in mir liegen", murmelte ich nachdenklich, "die Druiden meiner Heimat sollen angeblich Magie benutzt haben. Wenn meine Ahnenreihe vollständig ist, - wovon ich ausgehe - so muss darüber das Zaubertalent vererbt worden sein. Und da in meiner Welt keine Magie mehr existiert, konnte es niemand bisher bemerken." Luvalaes nickte mir zu. "So muss es sein", bestätigte er mir, "Zaubertalent liegt in der Blutlinie. Dies ist bei uns Elben ebenfalls so. Viele Elben verfügen über Magie, aber nur die wenigsten lassen sich ausbilden oder wollen diese nutzen. Inwieweit du darüber verfügst und wie viel du an Magie lernen kannst, müssen wir erkunden lassen." "_Ae annach ven_ - wenn du es uns erlaubst", ergänzte Anordil.

Ich hatte gehört, dass das Sondieren der magischen Aura nicht ganz ungefährlich war. In den alten Texten, die ich einsehen durfte, hatte ich über diesen Test gelesen. Aber ich war bereit, ihnen mein Leben anzuvertrauen. "_Mae, ú-amma_ - ja, warum nicht?", erwiderte ich langsam und gedehnt. "_Nivarad na badatham gen an edregol mae ngollor mîn. __Ed-chirn sui balan gen maen en angol._ - Dann werden wir morgen mit dir zu unserem besten Magier gehen. Er wird dein magisches Talent ergründen", sagte Anordil. An diesem Abend ging ich mit gemischten Gefühlen schlafen.

Am Morgen erwachte ich allerdings in fröhlicher Stimmung. "Wir werden als erstes zu Celebnên gehen", eröffnete mir Anordil beim Frühstück. Mir wurde jetzt doch unwohl. Gemeinsam gingen wir quer durch die Elbenstadt in den Bereich, wo der Magier wohnte. Anordil klopfte höflich an einen der Türrahmen. "_Minno_ – tretet ein!", hörte ich die Stimme eines alten Mannes von drinnen, "ich habe euch erwartet."

Wir betraten das Haus von Celebnên. Die Zweige der mächtigen Eiche, an die das Haus gebaut war, wuchsen ungehindert ins Innere. Celebnên kam uns entgegen. Ich sah einen Elben mit silberschimmerndem Haar und weisen Augen vor mir. Ich fragte mich, wie alt er wohl sein mochte. Da die Elben alterslos aussahen, wurde eine Schätzung diesbezüglich äußerst erschwert. Seine Robe schimmerte in einem dunklen Silber und wies Ornamente in dunklem Blau auf. Er strahlte Ruhe und Frieden aus.

"_Mae govannen, hîr Celebnên_", grüßte Anordil respektvoll. Auch Luvalaes und ich begrüßten ihn ehrerbietig. Mir zitterte ein wenig die Stimme. Ich fühlte mich unsicher und außergewöhnlich unruhig. "Edler Celebnên", sagte Anordil, "wir sind gekommen um Euren Rat einzuholen." "_Pedo –_ sprich!", forderte dieser ihn auf, "sofern es in meiner Macht steht, werde ich Euch Rat geben." "Diese junge Menschenfrau hat das Blut von Zauberern in ihren Adern", sprach Anordil, "es ist ihr Wunsch, ihr Talent erkunden zu lassen."

Celebnên sah mich einige Sekunden mit seinen hellgrauen Augen an. Selbst flüssiges Silber konnte nicht so einen Glanz haben, dachte ich bei mir. "So?", sagte er leise, "Ihr seid also gekommen, um das magische Talent dieser jungen Menschenfrau ergründen zu lassen. Habt Ihr ihr gesagt, dass dies nicht ganz ungefährlich ist?" Luvalaes nickte. "Ja, Herr Celebnên. Sie weiß, dass es gefährlich werden könnte. Doch wir haben Vertrauen zu Euch. Schließlich habt Ihr bereits magische Talente erspürt, als die Elben noch im Licht wandelten."

Überrascht hielt ich den Atem an. Für so alt hatte ich ihn nun doch nicht geschätzt. Der Elb schwieg und ging voraus in eine Art Zeremonienraum. Dort entzündete er Kerzen. Er gab mir ein Zeichen, dass ich mich auf die Liege in der Mitte des Raumes legen sollte. "_Boe ú-rim iâr o lîn_ - ich brauche ein wenig von deinem Blut", sagte der Alte zu mir. Behutsam nahm er meinen Arm. Mit leichter Hand führte er das Messer, mit dem er meine Haut aufritzte. Das Blut fing er in einer kleinen Schale auf. "Während des Rituals werden Visionen erzeugt, die deine Vergangenheit und dein innerstes Selbst zeigen", erklärte er während der Vorbereitungen, "als Anker in der Realität dienen dir Anordil und Luvalaes. _Dan moe esteliach hyn! - Si solo in chin a edro chain, ae bedon gen!_ - Aber du musst ihnen vertrauen! - Jetzt schließe die Augen und öffne sie erst wieder, wenn ich es dir sage!"

Ich schloss die Augen. Das mulmige Gefühl hatte sich zu einem dicken Klumpen in meinem Magen verdichtet. Ich spürte, wie der Alte mir etwas kleines Rundes auf die Augen legte. Danach fühlte ich, wie Anordil meine rechte Hand ergriff und Luvalaes meine linke. Der Alte murmelte minutenlang in einer fremden Sprache. Leicht fuhren seine Finger über meine Stirn und meine Pulsadern. Beklemmung machte sich in mir breit. Mein Atem ging schneller. Ich bekam keine Luft mehr und rang verzweifelt nach Atem. Ein heiserer Schrei presste sich durch meine Kehle - nur um ungehört zu verhallen! Auf einmal wurde ich leicht. Frei wie ein Vogel! Ich schwebte über meinem Körper. Ungehindert konnte ich auf die Szenerie unter mir schauen.

Entsetzen breitete sich in mir aus. So ein Zustand wurde doch bei Nahtoterlebnissen berichtet. War ich tot? Langsam schwebte ich im Kreis. Ich hörte das Rauschen des Windes in den Blättern der Bäume. Ich hörte den Wasserfall weit draußen im Tal. Überlaut war das Knistern der Kerzenflammen in diesem Raum und das Rascheln der Gewänder. Die Atemzüge von Anordil, Luvalaes und Celebnên. Furcht breitete sich in mir aus. Wie in Zeitlupe näherte ich mich meinem leblosen Körper. Bleich sah ich aus. Die Lippen blutleer und leicht geöffnet. Die Augen verschlossen von dunkelroten Rubinen in makellos runder Form. Tengwar, geschrieben mit meinem eigenen Blut zierten meine Stirn und meine Pulsadern.

Anordil und Luvalaes hielten meine Hände. Sie hatten die Augen geschlossen. Tiefe Konzentration spiegelte sich auf ihren Gesichtern. Ich wollte sie berühren, doch ich konnte es nicht. Mein Geist wurde in eine Ecke des Zimmers gezogen und dort von einer unbekannten Kraft festgehalten. So sehr ich mich erwehrte, ich kam nicht frei! Plötzlich sah ich, wie in der Mitte des Raumes sich ein leichter Nebel bildete. Immer dichter wurde er und gab schließlich den Blick auf etwas frei, was ich dachte, nie mehr sehen zu müssen. Erst verschwommen, dann überdeutlich konnte ich Stationen meines bisherigen Lebens in diesem Loch im Nebel erkennen. Mein Geist wand sich in dem unsichtbaren Griff.

Ich wollte weg! Verzweifelt schrie ich. Doch niemand hörte mich. Lautes Echo warf meine Stimme zu mir zurück. Stimmen, ich hörte Stimmen! Erst leise, nur ein fernes Wispern, was in Sekundenschnelle zu einem Sturmbrausen sich erhob. Etwas zerrte an mir. Eine machtvolle Hand zog mich auf den Nebelschleier zu. Eher gesagt, auf das Auge im Zentrum; das Loch im Nebel. Verzweifelt stemmte ich mich dagegen. Doch ich hatte nicht genug Kraft um zu widerstehen. Unaufhaltsam wurde ich in den Nebelschleier hineingesaugt. - Und ich durchlebte mein Leben noch einmal!

- Ich höre Glockengeläut. Stumm zähle ich mit. Es muss Big Ben sein. "Sie ist so winzig", höre ich eine helle Stimme. "Sie wird wachsen, Ewan", sagt meine Mutter zärtlich. Helles Licht um mich herum. Liebe und Zärtlichkeit. Ich bin geborgen. - "1,2,3,4", höre ich die Stimme meines Bruders, "such' mich, Schwesterchen!" - Helles Kinderlachen. Ich drehe mich im Kreis, doch den Ursprung kann ich nicht finden. - "Nimm' dies du feiger Drache!" Ich sehe Ewan, wie er mit seinem Holzschwert einen imaginären Drachen erschlägt. – Lautes Dröhnen hallt in meinen Ohren.

"Uuih", lacht jemand laut, "ist das schön! – Wir fliegen!" – New York, ich sehe die Freiheitsstatue. Erhaben und majestätisch ragt sie in den Himmel. – "Pass doch auf, wo du hinläufst!", mault Peggy. Mein Blick streift sie flüchtig. Ihr Kleidchen ist verdreckt, die Zöpfe vom wilden Spielen halb aufgelöst. – Kaffee, ich rieche Kaffee. Silberne Maschinen blitzen in der Sonne, die durch das Schaufenster fällt. Autos rasen vorbei. Kaffee und Donuts. Sue reicht mir einen Donut. – "Grand Pliè, Demoiselles!", ruft eine strenge Stimme, "und noch einmal wiederholen." Leise Klaviermusik gibt den Takt an. – Drei Mädchen in der Schuluniform der St.-Vincents-Secondary-School. Drei lachende Gesichter. – Robin und Margret. Vier Männer in Strumpfmasken. – Ich höre ihre Schreie!

Oh große Mutter, was tun sie mit Peggy? Gierige, schleimige Finger auf meinem Körper. Jemand schlägt mich brutal. Schmerz! Mein ganzer Körper nur Schmerz. Ich schreie! Ich flehe um Gnade! – Ich höre Schüsse. – Sie sind tot. Große Mutter, sie sind tot! - Brennender Schmerz, er zerreißt mein Innerstes. Ich sehe Blut. - "Sie haben Glück, ihre Tochter lebt." Eine Frauenstimme.– Ein Haus in die Landschaft geschmiegt mit Efeu und wildem Wein bewachsen. Frieden. - Kalte Winterabende. Mum's Stimme. Sie erzählt Geschichten.

Warmes Feuer prasselt im Kamin. - Bo-jutsu, Triathlon, Turnen. Ich gehe an meine Grenzen. Schweiß rinnt über mein Gesicht. Salz brennt auf der Haut. Schmerz um Schmerz zu betäuben. – "Irgendwann wirst du deinen Weg zu Gott zurückfinden." "Ich glaube nicht, Pater Michael." – Der Duft von Ingwerplätzchen und Kakao. – Ein Kristall funkelt im Sonnenlicht. Alte Runen sind darauf zu sehen. Mein Vater hält sein Silmaril in den Händen. – "Ich bin bald wieder zu Hause, Schwesterchen. In den Semesterferien bin ich zurück_. Estelio nin_." Ewan gibt mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn und steigt in das Flugzeug. – Trommeln dröhnen durch die Nacht von Beltaine. Feuer und heiße Glut. – "_Boe baded o sí. Sí ú-veriannen_ - Wir müssen von hier weg. Hier sind wir nicht sicher." Die Stimme meines Vaters. – Ein hartes Gesicht beugt sich über mich. "Gebt es uns oder ihr werdet sterben!" – Assassini, Inquisitio! – Schüsse. Ich höre Schüsse. Ich sehe Blut – so viel Blut. – Sie sind tot! Alle tot! – Flucht! - Die alte Eiche. Große Mutter, Belenus und Lugh, helft mir!! – Die Orks! – Schmerz. Ich sterbe! – Anordil!! – Sie sind tot! – Ich bin allein – so allein! –

Ich wollte schreien, doch ich konnte es nicht. Ich wollte flüchten, doch ich sah keinen Weg. Ich drehte mich im Kreis. Stimmen um mich herum. So viele. Ich hörte sie, doch ich wollte sie nicht hören. Ein Boot auf dem Wasser. Ein reißender Fluss. Doch plötzlich plätschert er ruhig dahin. Überall um mich herum weißer Nebel, wie Watte. Unheimliche Stille - Ruhe. Ich muss einen Weg finden, dachte ich. Unvermittelt löste sich das Boot unter mir auf. Ich schwebte im Nichts. Mit einem Mal war alles verschwunden. Nichts war mehr von Bedeutung. _Ú-dhem 'osto nin_ - nichts konnte mich mehr ängstigen. – _Ú-vathathon -_ ich fühlte nichts. – _Ú-'enithon -_ ich sah nichts. – _Faer nin lost aen_ - mein Geist wurde leer.

Für einen Moment genoss ich das absolute Nichtsein. Es war so einfach. So schlicht. Ich schwebte im Nichts. Ein Wassertropfen fiel. Ich konnte seinen Fall hören. Tief unter mir sah ich eine dunkle Wasserfläche - bereit mich aufzunehmen und zu umarmen. Auf einmal begriff ich die Gefahr dieses Rituals. Der Geist konnte sich in dieser Leere verlieren und aufhören zu existieren. Eintauchend in die Fluten der Ewigkeit. Umhüllt von ewigem Frieden. Ich musste zurück, wenn ich leben wollte!

Anker, dachte ich, ich muss die Anker finden! Ich zwang meinen Geist, sich Anordil und Luvalaes vorzustellen, wie sie dort im Raum Kontakt zu mir hielten. Ich hörte ihre Stimmen. "_Arwen, dartho na ven_ - Arwen, bleibe bei uns", hallten sie mir entgegen. Ich sah ihre Hände, die sie mir entgegenstreckten. Mit all meiner Willenskraft hob ich meine Arme und versuchte sie zu berühren. Doch ich konnte mich nicht rühren. Es war, als würde eine eiserne Hand mich festhalten. Ich stemmte mich dagegen.

_Aníron cuia - _ich will leben! Jede Faser meines Seins schrie diesen einen Satz.

_Aníron cuia!!_

Ich wand mich in dem Griff. Unter mir sah ich das dunkle Wasser. Bedrohlich wartete es, einem Schlund gleich, auf mich. Im Nebel der Erinnerung trübten sich die Bilder, verschwammen zu Farbflecken. Die Stimmen um mich schwollen zu einem einzigen Schrei an.

Und durch all dieses Chaos hindurch hörte ich Anordils Stimme. "_Arwen, tolo dan nan galad_ – Arwen, kehre zurück ins Licht." Licht – Licht - wo war das Licht? Ich drehte mich langsam im Kreis. Suchend tastete ich die unendliche Schwärze und die Nebelschwaden ab. Das Wasser reflektierte einen winzigen Lichtfunken. Von wo?

Dann sah ich den Ursprung der Reflektion. Eine Flamme, verschwindend klein. Eine Hand, die diese Flamme hielt. Eine Stimme, die mich rief.

"_Arwen, tolo dan nan galad!" _

Sekunden dehnten sich zu Minuten. Vertrauen. Bedingungsloses Vertrauen. Mit einem Mal wusste ich, was ich tun musste - die Angst besiegen. Denn alles, was ich sah, war Vergangenheit und würde es bleiben. Ich schloss meine Augen und sammelte meine Gedanken. Fokussierte sie auf einen einzigen Punkt – die kleine Flamme. Tief atmete ich durch. _Estelion le –_ ich vertraue Euch! Ich streckte die Hand aus, bereit die Flamme zu berühren. "_Lach e-guil, mabo nin -_ Flamme des Lebens, nimm mich auf!"

Plötzlich war ein starker Sog da. Er wirbelte den Nebel und die Wasser der Ewigkeit beiseite. Dann sah ich wieder Licht. Den Raum unter mir. Mein Körper lag immer noch auf der Liege. Etwas zog mich zu ihm hin. Als mein Geist wieder in meinen Leib glitt, spürte ich einen unsagbaren Schmerz. Unwillkürlich stöhnte ich auf. Ein paar Minuten lang geschah nichts. Dann hörte ich die Stimme des alten Magiers. "_Si, adaneth -_ nun denn, Menschenfrau", flüsterte er erschöpft, "_garich i dhâf edrad in chin _- du darfst die Augen wieder öffnen."

Ich schlug die Augen auf. Anordil und Luvalaes knieten noch immer neben mir. Der alte Magier stand ein paar Schritt entfernt. Er stützte sich jetzt auf einen Stab. Erschöpfung zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht. Anordil und sein Bruder sahen ebenfalls mitgenommen aus. Ich fühlte mich total zerschlagen. Wie nach einem Marathon. Ich war unfähig mich zu bewegen. Anordil half mir in eine sitzende Position. Meine Hände zitterten vor Anstrengung. Mein Atem ging hastig und mein Herz hämmerte gegen meine Brust.

"Es ist gleich vorbei", flüsterte Anordil mir zu, "das ist der Schock, der durch den Zauber hervorgerufen wird. Lasse deinen Atem fließen." "_Hannon le –_ ich danke Euch", flüsterte ich heiser, "ohne euch wäre ich in der Dunkelheit geblieben." "Nur wenige bestehen diese Prüfung", wisperte er zurück, "denn nur wenige haben das Vertrauen, was dafür notwendig ist. – Ich danke dir, dass du uns vertraut hast." Luvalaes war in der Zwischenzeit an eine der Fensteröffnungen getreten. Fahrig berührte er den Zweig, der dort hineinwuchs. Er richtete seinen Blick in die Ferne und verharrte so mehrere Minuten. Man sah wie sein Atem zur Ruhe kam. Erst dann wandte er sich uns wieder zu.

"Fast wärest du uns entglitten", sagte er leise, "_díheno ammen -_ bitte verzeihe uns. Wir konnten dir nicht sagen, was auf dich zukommt." "Lasse sie Atem schöpfen", unterbrach ihn Celebnên, "es ist geschehen, wie es geschehen musste. Sie ist zurückgekehrt." Müde wandte er sich um. "Grenden!", rief er leise. Sekunden später glitt eine Frau mittleren Alters in den Raum. "Bringe uns vier Becher mit warmem Wein." Sie tat wie ihr geheißen. Einige Minuten später standen die Becher auf einem kleinen Tischchen. Der Elb streute ein Pulver hinein und gab es uns zu trinken. Er nahm ebenfalls einen Becher. Der Wein schmeckte leicht bitter. Erst als ich den Becher geleert hatte, durfte ich aufstehen. Meine Beine fühlten sich taub an. Es fiel mir unendlich schwer mich zu bewegen. Heute würden wir kein Kampftraining mehr durchführen. Das stand fest.

"Dieses Ritual ist kräftezehrend für alle", erläuterte Celebnên, "aber diesmal hat es sich gelohnt. – Eure junge Frau hier hat ein gutes magisches Talent. Sie wird mit der Zeit in der Lage sein, selbst schwierigere Zauber zu meistern. Aber ihr magisches Potential ist wild und liegt brach. Die Unterweisung sollte deshalb langsam und vorsichtig erfolgen. Es darf nichts überstürzt werden." Danach dankten wir dem alten Magier und verließen sein Haus.

Langsam gingen wir zurück zu Anordils Haus. "Wir werden bald damit beginnen, dich in Magie zu unterweisen", sagte Anordil auf dem Weg. "Ihr?", fragte ich leise. "Ja", bestätigte er, "Luvalaes und ich gehören zu den wenigen Elben, die der Magie mächtig sind, auch wenn das Elbenvolk zu den magische Wesen gehört. Unser Blut stammt aus dem Hause Finwe, ebenso wie das des edlen Elrond und der Herrin Galadriel. – Und nun musst du ruhen. Dieser Zauber war sehr ermüdend. – Ich weiß es, auch Luvalaes und ich haben es erfahren." Wissend lächelte er mich an. Vor Erschöpfung fiel ich fast um. Nur seine Hand hielt mich aufrecht. Dann verließen mich meine Sinne. Ich erwachte erst am nächsten Morgen wieder.

Die nächsten Wochen waren ausgefüllt mit Lernen. Verschiedene Waffen, Kampftechniken, Kampfstrategie, Sprachen, die Handsprache des Kampfes, Etikette, Tanzen, das Spielen verschiedener Instrumente und nicht zu letzt neu auf dem Stundenplan meine ersten Begegnungen mit der Magie. Allerdings bestanden diese vorerst in reinen Konzentrationsübungen und viel trockener Theorie.

Allerdings wuchs mein Selbstbewusstsein, je länger ich in diesem Tal verweilte. Mein vergangenes Leben schien völlig vergessen zu sein. Ich verdrängte selbst das, was mit meiner Familie geschehen war. Doch sollte es mich wieder einholen.

Es war an einem herrlichen Herbstabend. Die Blätter der Wälder hatten sich in allen Schattierungen von Braun, Orange, Gelb, Gold und Kupfer verfärbt. Die beiden Brüder brachten mir ein Spiel bei, das Tengwalith hieß. Es ähnelte unserem Schach. Während einer Pause stand ich auf. Gedankenverloren ging ich bis an die Balustrade. Ich blickte hinaus auf das Tal.

Es war ein atemberaubendes Bild. Durch die Abenddämmerung und den heraufziehenden Nebel wirkte es unwirklich. Plötzlich dachte ich an meine Mutter. Sie würde dieses Tal geliebt haben, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Noch etwas fiel mir wieder ein. Heute wäre ihr Geburtstag gewesen sowie der meines Bruders. Mit einem Mal war ich tieftraurig. Tränen standen mir in den Augen. Wie konnte ich dies nur beinahe vergessen? Nein, verbesserte ich mich, vergessen hatte ich sie nicht. Vergessen hatte ich überhaupt nichts – nur verdrängt. Ich hatte mir eingeredet, dass sie noch leben würden. Doch das war nicht richtig. Sie würden nie mehr leben! Feucht rann es meine Wangen hinunter. Ich schmeckte Salz.

Anordil hatte meinen Stimmungsumschwung bemerkt. Geräuschlos trat er hinter mich. "_Man mathach_ - was ist mit dir?", fragte er leise. Seine Hand legte sich behutsam auf meinen Arm. "_Naneth a muindor nîn_ - meine Mutter und mein Bruder", flüsterte ich stockend, "_sirarad nestyr chain. Si hain firn. - Ú-'ennin ad chain. – Ú-vabon nedin ranc! - Ú-laston laim hain! - Lalaith chain! - Cenin hain nu nin, sui hirnir in 'uir a ú-iston amma._ - Heute wäre ihr Geburtstag gewesen. Doch jetzt sind sie tot. - Ich werde sie nie wiedersehen. - Nie mehr in den Arm nehmen! - Nie mehr ihre Stimmen hören! – Ihr Lachen! – Ich sehe sie vor mir, wie sie getötet wurden und ich weiß nicht, warum!" Impulsiv drehte ich mich um und vergrub meinen Kopf an seiner Schulter. Ich weinte hemmungslos. Er schloss fest die Arme um mich. Ich spürte seine Wärme. Seine Nähe empfand ich als beruhigend. Am Rande nahm ich wahr, dass Luvalaes seinen Bruder anblickte, nickte und diskret verschwand. Diese Nacht wachte Anordil an meinem Bett.

In den nächsten Wochen beschleunigte er das Lerntempo. Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr richtig nachzudenken. Vor allem das Kampftraining machte mir viel Spaß. Selbst die beiden Elben waren beeindruckt über die Schnelligkeit mit der ich den Umgang mit den elbischen Waffen lernte. Sie meinten, ich wäre die geborene Kriegerin. Ich wurde sogar eine passable Bogenschützin. Was nicht verwunderlich war, denn Anordil war unerbittlich. Luvalaes brachte ich mit dem Kurzschwert jetzt in der Tat des öfteren ins Schwitzen. Er war sogar dazu übergegangen mir den Kampf mit zwei Schwertern beizubringen. Jedoch mit dem Kampfstab gelang mir gar das Kunststück ihn einige Male zu besiegen. Es war mir jedes Mal ein kleines Vergnügen ihm eine der Bo-jutsu-Techniken zu zeigen. Selbst Thinroval, der Elb, der die Übungen mit dem Kampfstab unterwies, war beeindruckt, denn sehr rasch beherrschte ich diese Waffe meisterlich.

Durch die ständigen Kampfübungen hatte ich mittlerweile blindes Vertrauen zu den beiden Elbenbrüdern entwickelt. Ich würde ihnen ohne zu Zögern mein Leben anvertrauen. Und nicht nur das. Dies hatte ich mit der Auslotung meines magischen Potentials bereits bewiesen. Bei diesem Ritual hatten sie letztendlich nicht nur mein Leben in der Hand gehabt, sondern auch meinen Verstand.

Dadurch, das Mallenloth meinen Körper geheilt hatte, begannen sich gleichermaßen die Wunden in meiner Seele zu schließen. Jedenfalls dachte ich das. Eines Tages waren wir am Bogenschießplatz. Die beiden Brüder schossen um die Wette. Ich übte daneben. Ab und an sah ich zu ihnen hinüber. "Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Wette?", sagte Luvalaes augenzwinkernd zu seinem Bruder. Luvalaes liebte Spiele. Vor allem Wetten. Schließlich war er Barde und ein Elb. "Was für eine Wette, Luvalaes?"

"Wir schießen und der Sieger erhält eine Nacht mit Arwen." Seine Worte klangen leichthin, als wäre es ein Spiel. Anordil sah ihn missbilligend an. "Arwen ist unser Gast und kein Gegenstand um den man wettet", sagte er scharf. Ich hatte bei dem Vorschlag von Luvalaes unwillkürlich die Luft angehalten. Zwar war ich Gast in ihrem Hause, doch das Elbenvolk ist unsterblich. Folglich mussten die in ihren Augen arg kurzlebigen Menschen wie Spielzeuge für sie sein.

War es ein Spiel, was Luvalaes beginnen wollte? Elben spielten gerne und wetteten noch lieber. Jedenfalls viele von ihnen. Luvalaes war Barde und dem Spiel durchaus zugetan. Anordil hatte ich bisher nicht wetten sehen. Aber vielleicht hatte er früher viel gewettet? Ich mochte sie beide, aber mir war bei dem Gedanken an das, was Luvalaes vorschlug, doch flau im Magen. Allerdings hatte ich seit einiger Zeit geahnt, dass Luvalaes mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für mich hegen könnte. Ich schluckte, als er mich ansah.

"Arwen, wärst du damit einverstanden, der Wetteinsatz zu sein?", fragte mich Luvalaes und lächelte mich gewinnend an. Er hatte einen Charme an sich, dem man nicht widerstehen konnte. Mir entging die kurze Handbewegung, die er dabei machte. Ich sah zu Anordil. _"Garon dhaer estel ned vaenas lîn_ - ich habe großes Vertrauen in Eure Kunst", sagte ich mit kratziger Stimme, bevor Anordil etwas einwenden konnte, "ich bin damit einverstanden." Nachdem ich die Worte gesprochen hatte, fragte ich mich, was für ein Teufel mich denn geritten hatte. Mir war auf einmal äußerst unwohl. Beklemmung machte sich in mir breit. "So sei es", antwortete Anordil leise. Warum hast du das getan, schienen seine Augen zu fragen. Ich tat es offensichtlich aus freiem Willen, also konnte er nichts dagegen tun, außer sich diesem meinen Willen zu beugen.

Die beiden Brüder nahmen ihre Bögen und schossen. Es wurde nach Punkten gezählt. Eine Zeitlang waren sie gleich auf. Dann kam der entscheidende Schuss. Ich hatte unruhig alles verfolgt. Ich betete, das Anordil gewinnen möge. Schließlich kannte er meine Vergangenheit. Er würde mich verschonen. Doch er verlor. Ich war so erschrocken über diesen Ausgang, dass ich meinen Bogen fallen ließ und wegrannte. Ich sah nicht mehr, wie Luvalaes fragend zu seinem Bruder blickte, als er mich weglaufen sah. Anordil erklärte es ihm, so gut er es vermochte. "_E beren -_ sie hat Mut", sagte Luvalaes anerkennend. "_E mathannich na lûth chîn na chen garid. Caro ú-'wannad nestad dîn._ - Du hast sie mit deiner Zauberkraft zu dieser Handlung verführt. Mache ihre Heilung nicht kaputt", bat Anordil, "_gâr taer eden estel hir -_ sie beginnt gerade damit Vertrauen zu fassen."

Ich bekam von alledem nichts mit. Anordil erzählte es mir wohl zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt. Von Angst gepeinigt verkroch mich in meinem Quartier und fasste so allmählich wieder Mut. Erst gegen Abend hatte ich mich wieder im Griff. Ich wusch mich mit kaltem Wasser, bevor ich mich frisch ankleidete. Danach atmete ich tief durch, straffte die Schultern und ging hinaus. Schließlich hatte ich bisher nie mein Wort gebrochen.

Seit unserer Ankunft hatten wir fast jeden Abend gemeinsam auf Anordils Terrasse gespeist. So auch heute. Die beiden Elben erwarteten mich. An diesem Abend konnte ich nicht viel essen. Dafür trank ich mehr von dem Wein. Dieser berauschte mich nach einiger Zeit. Von der Unterhaltung bekam ich nicht viel mit. Ich war kaum ansprechbar und hüllte mich in Schweigen. Anordil und Luvalaes versuchten mit Geschichten und Liedern die gedämpfte Stimmung zu lösen. Jedoch quälten mich düstere Gedanken. Anordil zog sich nach einer Weile zurück. Die Gemächer der Brüder lagen nebeneinander. An der Türe drehte er sich kurz um und sah Luvalaes bittend an. Dieser nickte ihm kurz zu. Anordils Augen ruhten für einen Moment auf mich. _Estelio – _vertraue, schienen sie zu sagen. Vor Angst war ich jedoch wie gelähmt.

Jetzt war ich mit Luvalaes allein. Wir unterhielten uns eine Weile. Allerdings erwies ich mich als ausgesprochen wortkarge Gesprächspartnerin. Der Wein hatte meine Beklommenheit gedämpft. Doch weg war sie nicht. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis Luvalaes sich erhob. "_Tollen i lû –_ es ist Zeit", sagte er leise zu mir und reichte mir seine Hand. Reichlich wackelig erhob ich mich. In meinem Magen zog sich ein Knoten zusammen und irgendetwas schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Mit zittrigen Fingern ergriff ich seine Hand. Es ist Zeit, dachte ich gequält.

Behutsam führte er mich in seine Gemächer. Mir war auf einmal vor Angst ganz kalt. Die Eiseskälte vertrieb die Wirkung des Weines. Oder war es wegen der Nachtkühle, die jetzt des öfteren heraufzog? Luvalaes lächelte mich an und reichte mir einen Becher. "_Sen mathach laug -_ das wird dich wärmen", meinte er sanft. Meine Hand zitterte, als ich den Becher nahm. Luvalaes tat so, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt. Ich leerte den Becher in einem Zug. Das Getränk war angewärmt, wie Glühwein. Es schmeckte würzig. Ich fühlte, wie sich eine Wärme in mir ausbreitete.

"So,", meinte er, nahm erneut meine Hand und führte mich zu einem kleinen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, "was hältst du von einer Partie?" Ich sah das Tengwalithspielbrett auf dem Tisch liegen. Verwirrung breitete sich in mir aus. "_Ingannen -_ ich dachte", stotterte ich, "ich dachte, ich müsste ...." Er lächelte mich herzlich an. "Ich hatte um eine Nacht gewettet", sagte er weich, "ich hatte nicht gesagt, wie die Nacht verbracht wird." Erleichterung durchflutete mich. Das wärmende Getränk tat sein übriges. Auf einmal fühlte ich mich leicht und schwerelos. Ich lächelte ihn unsicher an.

"Na, dann wollen wir eine Runde spielen", sagte ich erleichtert. Dann nahm ich Platz. Wir spielten mehrere Runden. Zwischendurch erzählte Luvalaes immer wieder kleine Geschichten aus Mittelerde. Viele davon waren Anekdoten über seine Brüder. Einmal sang er sogar eine Ballade. Er war äußerst charmant und die Zeit verging wie im Flug.

Ich musste über dem Spielbrett eingeschlafen sein, denn ich erwachte am nächsten Morgen. Doch ich war nicht in meinem Quartier. Unwillkürlich zog ich die Bettdecke fester an mich heran. "_Gen suilon, Arwen_." Luvalaes saß auf der Bettkante. Er sah mich lächelnd an. Zu meiner Erleichterung stellte ich fest, dass ich angezogen war. "Ich habe mir erlaubt, dich in dieses Bett zu legen", sagte er, "ich habe es jedoch nicht gewagt, dich zu entkleiden." "_Le suilon, Luvalaes_", antwortete ich ihm, "_le hannon -_ ich danke Euch." Er sah mich mit seinen kristallblauen Augen an. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er wie sein Bruder auf den Grund meiner Seele schaute.

"Wofür?", fragte er, "ich habe meinen Wetteinsatz erhalten und du hattest eine hoffentlich angenehme Nacht." Da ahnte ich, dass Anordil mit ihm gesprochen hatte. "Ich denke, Ihr wisst, wofür ich mich bedanke", sagte ich leise und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Ernst sah er mich an. "Ich hätte nicht gewagt es vorzuschlagen, wenn ich es vorher gewusst hätte", sagte er, "doch es war mir eine Lehre. Ich hatte angenommen, dass auch du einem kleinen Abenteuer nicht abgeneigt sein würdest. Man sollte nichts leichtfertig voraussetzen oder tun. Selbst ich lerne nach knapp viertausend Jahren immer noch etwas dazu."

Es vergingen wieder einige Wochen. Mittlerweile stand der Winter vor der Tür. Ich bekam wärmere Kleidung. Das Feuer wurde in der Feuerstelle meines Quartiers entzündet. Anordil ließ die Türen und Fenster verschließen, so dass die Wärme im Inneren blieb. Er hatte außerdem damit begonnen, mein Zaubertalent auszubilden. Er fing mit kleinen Übungen an. Diese fand ich allerdings schon schwierig. Aber ich hatte schließlich nie zuvor mit Magie zu tun gehabt.

Luvalaes brachte mir die ersten Zauberlieder bei. Die waren gar nicht so schwierig zu lernen. Allerdings bereitete es mir weiterhin Probleme, sie in der für die Magie richtigen Betonung zu singen. Doch das würde ich mit der Zeit auch hinbekommen. Ich lernte, als würde mein Leben davon abhängen. Stundenlang vergrub ich mich in die Bücher und Notenblätter. In dieser Zeit nahm ich an einigen Festen der Elben teil.

Bereits das Sonnenfest in der Mitte des Sommers und das Herbstfest zur Ernte hatten mich begeistert. Nun stand das Mondfest zur Mitte des Winters an. Schon Tage vorher stellte ich rege Betriebsamkeit innerhalb der Elbenstadt fest. Eine gelöste fröhliche Stimmung lag in der Luft. Auch ich war aufgeregt. Eher sogar angespannt. Niniel und Eiliant, die mich in Gesang und Spiel ausbildeten, hatten beschlossen, dass ich an jenem Abend mein Debüt als Bardin geben sollte. Dementsprechend war mir zumute. Ich strengte mich während der Übungsstunden mehr als bisher an. Schließlich wollte ich die beiden nicht enttäuschen. So rückte der Abend des Mondfestes näher.

Aufgeregt erwachte ich an diesem Morgen. Beim gemeinsamen Frühstück konnte ich nicht viel essen. "Du bist nervös", neckte mich Luvalaes, "dabei sind heute Abend doch nur fast die gesamte elbische Bevölkerung von Cillien anwesend. Ohne die menschlichen und zwergischen Gäste, natürlich." Entrüstet sah ich ihn an. "Ich weiß nicht, wie du darauf kommst", gab ich rasch zurück, "ich bin die Ruhe selbst." Da mir in diesem Moment mein Messer aus den Händen fiel, erntete ich Gelächter von den beiden. "Du bist nervös", bekräftigte Anordil mit einem spitzbübischen Glitzern in den Augen, "– oder schämst du dich gar, weil du ein Mensch bist? Hast du Angst vor Elbenohren nicht bestehen zu können?" "Man darf doch Lampenfieber haben, oder?", fragte ich bissig zurück. Irritiert sahen die beiden Elben mich an.

"Lampenfieber", Luvalaes ließ das Wort auf der Zunge zergehen, "was ist das?" Jetzt konnte ich ein wenig lächeln. Endlich wieder etwas, was diese allwissenden Elben nicht kannten. "In meiner Welt wird das angespannte, nervöse Gefühl vor einem öffentlichen Auftritt als Lampenfieber bezeichnet", erklärte ich ihnen. "Dagegen hilft nur Ablenkung", warf Luvalaes ein.

Und die hatte ich in den nächsten Stunden. Luvalaes und Anordil zogen ihre Übungsstunden an diesem Tag äußerst rücksichtslos durch. Sie forderten absolute Konzentration. Jedes Mal wenn meine Gedanken abschweiften, wurde dies sofort mit einem blauen Fleck oder gar einer Schramme geahndet. Gegen Nachmittag zog ich mich zerschlagen und müde in mein Gemach zurück. Erschöpft sank ich auf mein Bett. Ich hatte jetzt nichts dagegen bis zum nächsten Morgen durchzuschlafen. Doch meine Ruhe währte nicht lange.

Ein leises Klopfen schreckte mich hoch. "Verzeihe mein Eindringen", hörte ich die sanfte Stimme von Mallenloth, "mein Vater sagte mir, ich solle nach dir sehen." Stöhnend drehte ich mich auf den Rücken. Mit raschen Schritten war sie neben das Bett getreten. Ihre dunkelgraue Robe raschelte. "Ich sehe bereits, warum", meinte sie, "mein Vater und mein Onkel waren ein wenig zu fordernd in ihrem Unterricht." "So könnte man es auch bezeichnen", erwiderte ich und versuchte eine Stelle zu finden, die nicht schmerzte, "sie nannten es Ablenkung." Leise lachte sie auf. "So, Ablenkung?", erwiderte sie, "hätte man dies nicht auch etwas weniger schmerzhaft gestalten können? – Du sollst heute Abend singen?"

"Ja", sagte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, "Niniel und Eiliant sind sich da einig. Ich fühle mich allerdings noch nicht bereit." Mallenloth rieb mit ruhigen Händen meine schmerzenden Körperstellen mit einer Paste ein. "Ich habe bereits einige Lieder von dir gehört, wenn ich an den Übungsräumen vorbeiging", meinte sie zu mir, "sei unbesorgt. Du wirst heute Abend nicht versagen." "Ich hoffe, du behältst Recht", murmelte ich vor mich hin. Aufmunternd sah sie mich an. "Wir Elben beißen nicht", gab sie zurück, "auch wenn manche Vertreter des Elbenvolkes eine recht merkwürdige Art von Humor besitzen. Lasse dich durch meinen Onkel nicht verunsichern. Wenn Niniel und Eiliant der Meinung sind, dass du gut genug bist, so zählt für mich deren Urteil. Schließlich wurde Luvalaes auch von ihnen ausgebildet."

Sie winkte Anigel herbei. "Kümmere dich um Arwen", wies Mallenloth sie an, "ich möchte, dass sie heute Abend bezaubernd schön aussieht. Und kleide sie in Grün und Silber, den Farben unseres Hauses." "Jawohl, Herrin", erwidert Anigel mit einer leichten Verbeugung. "Lasse dich von Anordil und Luvalaes nicht unterkriegen", sagte Mallenloth leise zu mir, "auch wenn sie Elben sind, sind sie doch nur Männer." Erstaunt blickte ich sie an. Dies hatte ich von der sanften Mallenloth nicht erwartet. Mit einem Lächeln ließ sie mich mit Anigel allein.

Nach dem Baden fühlte ich mich bereits wesentlich wohler in meiner Haut. Die Massage mit dem nach Rosen duftenden Öl entspannte mich. In Gedanken ging ich kurz die Lieder durch, die Eiliant mir vorgeschlagen hatte zu singen. Mit geschickten Händen flocht Anigel mir die Haare in einen silbernen Haarreif hinein. Danach half sie mir beim Anlegen der Robe in Grün und Silber. Ich streckte mich, als ich in den Spiegel sah. Tief atmete ich durch. "Jetzt wird sich zeigen, wer hier Angst hat", sagte ich trotzig zu meinem Spiegelbild.

Dann klopfte es an meine Tür. Niniel streckte den Kopf herein. Sie sah wunderschön aus in dem fließenden Gewand aus silberdurchwirktem, hellem Blau. Ein einzelner Saphir schmückte den silbernen Reif in ihrem silberblonden Haar. Saphirblaue Augen blickten mich neugierig an. "Du siehst heute Abend sehr schön aus", sagte sie und ließ ihre Blicke über mich wandern, "ideal für deinen ersten Auftritt. Du wirst sie alle in deinen Bann schlagen." "Wenn ich doch auch nur so überzeugt wäre wie du, Niniel", erwiderte ich resignierend, "es ist mir nicht wohl dabei. Vielleicht sollten wir doch noch warten bis zum Frühlingsfest." Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nein, auf keinen Fall", sprach sie mit fester Stimme, "wir sind uns einig. Heute Abend wirst du deinen ersten Auftritt als Sängerin haben."

"Wo bleibt ihr?" Vom Gang her hörte ich die Stimme von Eiliant. Nur Sekunden später stand sie im Türrahmen. Auch sie sah umwerfend auf. Ihr Gewand in einem changierenden hellen Perlmuttton unterstrich ihren Namen, der ‚Regenbogen' bedeutete. Hellbraunes Haar fiel in einer wahren Flut den Rücken hinunter, nur gehalten von einem schmalen, perlmuttfarbenen Stirnreif. "Wir sind gleich da", gab Niniel zurück und schob mich vor sich her zur Tür hinaus. Wenn meine beiden Lehrerinnen sich schon die Mühe machten, mich zum Festplatz zu geleiten, dann durfte ich nicht kneifen. Ich straffte die Schultern. "Ich folge euch freiwillig", sagte ich lachend und wehrte die schiebenden Hände von Niniel ab.

Als wir zum Festplatz kamen, wurde mir doch ein wenig anders. Ich hatte bis jetzt einige Feste der Elben mitgemacht, doch niemals war es mir so gut besucht vorgekommen. "Kann es sein, dass heute Abend mehr Gäste anwesend sind, als gewöhnlich?", fragte ich leise Eiliant. Sie nickte bestätigend. "Ja, das Mondfest ist eines der hohen Feste der Elben", erwiderte sie, "und wir haben nur eine Handvoll davon. – Aber keine Angst, es sind noch andere Sänger anwesend, die heute Abend das erste Mal in der Öffentlichkeit singen." Sie deutete zu einem der Tische hinüber. Dort konnte ich deutlich nervöse Elben und Elbinnen sitzen sehen. Schön, dass es nicht nur mir so geht, dachte ich zufrieden, das macht es etwas leichter.

Anordil kam mir bereits entgegen. Bewunderung sprach aus seinem Blick. "_Chen suilon_", grüßte er uns mit einer leichten Verbeugung, "ihr seht bezaubernd aus." Leider konnte ich nicht heraushören, ob er uns alle drei meinte oder nur mich. Er wählte seine Worte dafür zu geschickt. "_Len suilon, hîr Anordil _– ich grüße Euch, Herr Anordil", grüßte Niniel ehrerbietig. Anordil sah sie lächelnd an. "_Len hannon, híril nin_ – ich danke Euch, meine Dame", antwortete er, "doch Ihr wisst, dass ich auf diese förmliche Anrede keinen Wert lege. Schließlich seid Ihr gut und gerne tausend Jahre älter als ich. Daher gebührt euch eigentlich diese Anrede." Niniel errötete sanft. "Und wie stets muss ich euch daran erinnern, dass Ihr von adeligem Geblüt seid", konterte sie, "und dass Ihr daher ein Recht auf diesen Titel habt." "Nun kommt, ihr drei", warf Eiliant dazwischen, "Titel oder nicht – das Fest beginnt bald und wir sollten uns zu unseren Plätzen begeben."

Anordil reichte mir seine Hand und geleitete mich zur Hohen Tafel. Diesmal saß ich an seiner Seite. Luvalaes hatte mit Mallenloth die Plätze zur linken Glordorons eingenommen. Es war mir wie so oft ein wenig peinlich, dass ich als einfaches Mädchen unter all diesen Edlen saß. Doch Anordil duldete in dieser Hinsicht keinen Widerspruch. Er war der Meinung, dass ich dorthin gehörte.

Zum Mahl spielten einige der Musiker auf. Von Eiliant hatte ich in meiner letzten Übungsstunde erfahren, dass auch unter ihnen ein paar ihren ersten öffentlichen Auftritt hatten. Die Speisen mundeten vorzüglich, wie immer. Leider konnte ich sie diesmal nicht so würdigen, wie ich es gerne getan hätte. Doch mein Lampenfieber nahm zu. Belenus sei Dank, musste ich nicht als erste singen. Zwei elbische Sänger gaben vor mir ihr Debüt. Dann war ich an der Reihe. Auf ein Zeichen Niniels hin, erhob ich mich von meinem Sitz und nahm meinen Platz bei den Musikern ein. Einige von ihnen kannte ich von meinen Übungsstunden. Erynaew, ein junger Elb mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und hellgrünen Augen, nickte mir aufmunternd zu. Er trug heute Abend eine moosgrüne Robe mit hellgrünen Stickereien. Mit einer leichten Verbeugung meinerseits dankte ich ihm.

Dann fing ich an zu singen. Während meiner ganzen Darbietung sah ich niemanden an. Konzentriert blickte ich auf einen Punkt in den Bäumen über den Köpfen der Gäste. Erst als ich fertig war, senkte ich die Augen. Der aufbrandende Applaus sagte mir, dass ich es geschafft hatte. Auch die lächelnden, zufriedenen Gesichter von Niniel und Eiliant sprachen Bände. Mit Erleichterung im Herzen ging ich zu meinem Platz an der Hohen Tafel zurück. Anordil erwartete mich mit einem Kelch Wein in der Hand. "Dies war ein erfolgreicher erster Auftritt, werte Bardin", begrüßt er mich lächelnd, "darf ich Euch diesen Kelch als kleinen Dank reichen?" _"Hannon le, hîr nin_ – vielen Dank, mein Herr", antwortete ich erleichtert, "ich bin froh, es geschafft zu haben." "Es war doch gar nicht so schwierig", warf Luvalaes lachend ein, "die Nervosität hat sich überhaupt nicht gelohnt, oder?" "Darf ich Euch daran erinnern, mein edler Herr", tönte eine Stimme hinter ihm, "dass ihr bei Eurem ersten Auftritt drei Noten nicht getroffen habt und Euch am Morgen davor äußerst übel war." "Aber edle Niniel", konterte Luvalaes, "da war ich noch jung und unerfahren – erst fünfhundertzweiundfünfzig Jahre alt!" Ich lachte hell auf. Entrüstet sah er erst sie, dann mich an. Das Geplänkel ging noch eine Weile weiter.

Es wurde noch ein sehr entspannter Abend. Jetzt konnte ich es sogar genießen. Reichlich spät begab ich mich zur Ruhe. Lange lag ich noch wach und sah zu den Sternen hinaus. Meine Gedanken schweiften umher. All das um mich herum, fand ich faszinierend. Mein altes Leben erschien mir so weit entfernt. Ich spürte aber auch kein Verlangen mehr, nach der alten lärmenden Welt mit ihrer Technik und ihren Computern.

Durch die Zeit bei den Elben war ich ein anderer Mensch geworden. Die Arwen, die ich war, hatte ich zurückgelassen. Es wurde mir immer mehr bewusst, dass Mittelerde meine neue Bestimmung sein würde. Und doch quälten mich in der Nacht oft Albträume. Immer und immer wieder sah ich wie meine Familie ausgelöscht wurde. Ich konnte gar die Schüsse hören. Warum nur, fragte ich mich immer wieder, warum? Manchmal erwachte ich morgens schweißgebadet. Ich wusste nicht, dass Anordil dies bemerkte. Ich wusste ebenfalls nicht, dass er mit seinem Bruder darüber sprach, wie man mir helfen könne.

to be continued ...

- 13 -


	6. Blut und Tränen

Blut und Tränen

Schwerter klirrten. Das Licht der hereinfallenden Sonne brach sich in den Klingen und warf tanzende Reflexe an die Wände des Übungssaals. "Bewege dich!", hörte ich Luvalaes Stimme, "der Kampf mit zwei Schwertern ist nicht statisch. – Passe auf deine Deckung auf! – Diese Schlagfolge wiederholen. – Und noch einmal!" Seine Angriffe kamen hart und rücksichtslos. Ebenso wie seine Anweisungen. Woher, bei Cernunnos Hörnern, nahm er nur die Luft und die Zeit zum Sprechen?

Schwitzend wehrte ich einen weiteren Hieb ab. Mein Atem ging keuchend. Das Salz des Schweißes brannte erbarmungslos in den kleinen Schrammen, die er mir zugefügt hatte. Wie ein Trommelfeuer prasselten die Angriffe auf mich ein. Mit Mühe konnte ich meine Abwehr aufrecht erhalten. Dann sah ich in einem Sekundenbruchteil meine Schwerter davonfliegen. Meine Augen starrten auf Luvalaes gekreuzte Klingen, die sich nur Inches von meiner Kehle entfernt befanden. Langsam zog er diese zurück.

"Du hast gut gekämpft", sagte er anerkennend. Sein Atem ging nicht schneller, als zu Beginn der Übungsstunde. Ich dagegen war völlig fertig. Meine Muskeln zitterten, mein Herz hämmerte gegen die Brust und ich rang nach Atem. "Zumindest verstehst du allmählich, wie man mit zwei Schwertern umgeht. Für einen Mensch und dazu einer Frau gar nicht mal so übel." Sein Lächeln konnte ich nur unverschämt nennen. "Ich werde mich demnächst mit dem Kampfstab revanchieren", konterte ich japsend, "wie oft hast du mich heute entwaffnet? Sechs oder acht Mal? – Ich habe nach dem vierten Mal aufgehört zu zählen." Er lachte auf. "Elf Mal", entgegnete er, "aber du wirst wirklich besser." "Das soll wohl ein kleiner Trost sein, Luvalaes?"

Ächzend bewegte ich mich Richtung Rüstkammer. "Du kannst deine Rüstung anbehalten, Arwen", hörte ich Anordil hinter mir. Überrascht drehte ich mich um. Ungewöhnlicherweise trug er Rüstung. Die Schwerter, der Köcher und der Bogen wurden von dem graugrünen Reiseumhang beinahe verdeckt. "Es ist ein Trupp Wargreiter an der Südgrenze gesehen worden", sagte er. Luvalaes sah ihn fragend an. "Vater hat befohlen, dass die Grenzen kontrolliert werden", entgegnete Anordil, "wir sollen die Südostgrenze inspizieren." "Leben die Warge noch?", fragte Luvalaes kalt. "Nein", Anordil schüttelte den Kopf, "Thinroval hat mit seiner Wache ganze Arbeit geleistet. Allerdings kann nicht ausgeschlossen werden, dass noch mehr unterwegs sind."

Ich hatte mir in der Zwischenzeit den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht gewischt und meine Schwerter in die Scheiden gesteckt. Der Köcher wurde rasch umgeschnallt. Als ich den Bogen ergriff, durchfuhr mich ein kribbeliges Gefühl. Adrenalin schoss in mir hoch. Luvalaes hatte sich mit wenigen Handgriffen ebenfalls gerüstet. "Lasst uns aufbrechen!", sagte Anordil und warf uns die graugrünen Reiseumhänge zu. "Nun werden wir sehen, wie viel du gelernt hast", lächelte Luvalaes mich an. Ich schloss wortlos meinen Umhang und folgte ihnen hinaus.

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel. Friedlich lag das Tal von Cillien vor uns. Und doch war eine unterschwellige Unruhe zu spüren. Ich sah etliche gerüstete Elben in verschiedenen Richtungen verschwinden. "Das Gezücht wird immer zahlreicher", murmelte Anordil, "erschlägt man einen, rücken zwei nach. Irgendetwas Dunkles kommt auf uns zu." Wie Recht du hast, dachte ich bei mir.

Er führte uns nach Südosten auf das Nebelgebirge zu. Unser Ziel lag etwas unterhalb der Schneegrenze. Am Ende dieses Tages hatten wir den Fuß des Gebirges erreicht. Ungeachtet der heraufziehenden Dunkelheit gingen wir weiter. In der Morgendämmerung erreichten wir die Grenze. Überrascht trat einer der Wachtposten aus der Deckung. "_Chen suilon_", grüßte er uns, "was ist geschehen, dass der edle Glordoron seine Söhne an die Grenze schickt?" "Thinroval hat eine Gruppe Wargreiter an der Südgrenze aufgerieben", erwiderte Anordil. "Wargreiter? So, so", entgegnete die Wache, "hier ist alles ruhig. Aber wir werden aufmerksam sein." Rasch gab er Signal an die anderen Wachtposten. Dann machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg.

Aufmerksam schritten wir die Grenze nach Süden ab. Nirgendwo war ein Hinweis auf Warge oder Orks zu erkennen. "Dieser Teil der Grenze ist sicher", sagte Anordil, "die Wachtposten sind gewarnt." "Wir sollten weiter nach Süden gehen", warf Luvalaes ein, "wenn noch mehr Warge aus dieser Richtung kommen, wird Thinroval Unterstützung gebrauchen können." Anordil nickte zustimmend.

Gegen Abend erreichten wir die Südgrenze. Diese wurde im Prinzip von einem Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges gebildet. Da ein Teil der Grenze an einer unpassierbaren Steilwand entlang führte, waren wir gezwungen wieder ins Tal hinab zu gehen. Am Fuße eines zerklüfteten Berghanges kam uns ein junger Elb entgegen. Es war einer der Wachtposten unter Thinrovals Kommando. "_Le suilon, hîr Anordil, hîr Luvalaes, híril nin_ – ich grüße euch, Herr Anordil, Herr Luvalaes, meine Dame", grüßte er ehrerbietig, "Thinroval schickte bereits nach Verstärkung. Weit in den Ebenen sind etliche Orks und Wargreiter zu sehen." "Wir werden gleich hinaufsteigen", erwiderte Anordil, "geh und erstatte Glordoron Bericht!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, wandte er sich dem Berghang zu. Der Elb verbeugte sich kurz und lief weiter in Richtung der Elbenstadt. Luvalaes und ich beeilten uns Anordil zu folgen.

Beim Aufstieg versuchte ich mich daran zu erinnern, was Tolkien über die Jahre vor dem Ringkrieg erzählt hatte. War die Bedrohung schon so offensichtlich? Hatte Saruman bereits begonnen Orks, Uruk-hai und Warge zu züchten? Es musste wohl so sein. Denn woher sonst sollten diese kommen? Schließlich waren es keine acht Jahre bis zum Ringkrieg. Gandalf musste schon auf den Spuren Gollums sein. Oder etwa nicht? So in Gedanken kletterte ich hinter den beiden Elben her.

Als wir oben eintrafen, hatte die Nacht bereits begonnen. Fahl leuchtete das Mondlicht. Weit in der Ebene waren Feuer zu sehen. "Es sind Höfe, die brennen", sagte Thinroval, der neben uns auftauchte. Trauer schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Er war beinahe gleich alt mit Anordil. Sie wuchsen zusammen auf. "Luvalaes wird dein Kommando hier übernehmen", sagte Anordil, "du wirst mit uns in die Ebene hinuntergehen. Drei deiner Männer sollen uns begleiten." "Wir haben weitere Wargreiter im Südwesten ausgemacht", erwiderte Thinroval, "ich hatte vor, sie heute Nacht zu vernichten." "Überlasse dies Luvalaes", warf Anordil ein, "er benötigt ein wenig Übung." Ein kaltes Lächeln erschien auf Luvalaes Gesicht. "So könnte man es auch bezeichnen", entgegnete er trocken und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Leise Pfiffe und Vogelstimmen erklangen, dann herrschte Stille.

Drei weitere Elben erschienen, wie aus dem Nichts. Thinroval nickte mir zu. "Es ist schön, dass du uns begleitest, Arwen", sagte er leise zu mir, "falls wir Überlebende finden, werden die Menschen weniger Angst vor uns haben." "Dann sollten wir uns vielleicht beeilen", entgegnete ich. Ich kannte ihn aus den Übungsstunden mit dem Kampfstab. Durch ihn hatte ich es zur wahren Meisterschaft gebracht. Thinroval war hochgewachsen wie alle Elben. Sein dunkelblondes Haar und die braunen Augen gaben ihm ein sanftes Aussehen. Obgleich er ein gefährlicher Kämpfer war. Anordil nickte zustimmend. "Wir sollten uns tatsächlich eilen", bestätigte er, "so wie die Feuer dort brennen, werden wir nicht viele vorfinden."

Rasch machten wir uns an den Abstieg. In der Dunkelheit gestaltete sich dies für mich reichlich schwierig. Doch dank Anordil und Thinroval konnte ich mit ihnen mithalten. Unten in der Ebene rannten wir lautlos den Feuern entgegen. Plötzlich gebot Thinroval uns stehen zu bleiben. "_Tenon edain a nuston yrch_ – ich höre Menschen und rieche Orks", sagte er, "sie kommen auf uns zu." "_Berio anech! –_ Verbergt euch!", befahl Anordil leise. Wir waren kaum in Deckung gegangen, als ich die panischen Schreie vor uns hörte. Dahinter das raue Grunzen und meckernde Lachen der Orks. Gänsehaut lief mir über den Rücken. Ruhig spannte ich den Bogen.

Dann sahen wir sie. Eine Gruppe von fünf Halbwüchsigen, fast noch Kinder, lief auf uns zu. Hinter ihnen brachen drei Orks durch das Gebüsch. Doch diese kamen nicht weit. "_Leithio in philinn! –_ Löst die Pfeile!", schallte Anordils Stimme. Pfeile sirrten auf die Orks zu. Und wir trafen gut. Gespickt sanken die Orks tot zu Boden. Erst jetzt traten wir aus der Deckung. In Panik klammerten sich die Jugendlichen aneinander. "Bleibt hier und wartet!", gebot Thinroval ihnen auf Westron. Furchtsam sahen sie ihn an. Anscheinend war es das erste Mal, dass sie Elben erblickten.

"Bitte, Herr", flüsterte einer von den drei Jungen atemlos, "unsere Familie. – Die Orks - ..." Mit einer raschen Handbewegung hieß Thinroval ihn schweigen. "_Ab fair! –_ Nach rechts!", wies er uns an, "_nuston yrch –_ ich rieche Orks." Hastig liefen wir in die angegebene Richtung. Schon von weitem konnten wir die Schreie hören und das höhnische Gelächter der Orks. Anscheinend spielten sie mit ihren Opfern. Schön, sie sollten nicht lange ihren Spaß haben, dachte ich grimmig. Minuten später waren wir angelangt. Ich schüttelte mich, als ich das Szenario vor mir sah. Noch im Laufen zog ich die Schwerter.

Etwa zehn Orks hatten eine Gruppe von Menschen zusammengedrängt. Ein junger Mann lag mit verdrehten Gliedern am Boden. Offensichtlich war er tot. Eine Frau wurde von drei Orks bedrängt. Ihr Gewand hing bereits in Fetzen von ihrem Leib. Aus Fleischwunden tropfte das Blut. Ein weiterer Mann wehrte sich erbittert gegen einen Ork. Mit seiner Mistgabel konnte er diesem nicht das geringste entgegensetzen. Zwei weitere Frauen versuchten sich mit rostigen Schwertern gegen einen Ork zu verteidigen. Sein meckerndes Lachen verging ihm allerdings, als Thinroval ihn mit einem Pfeil zur Strecke brachte. Vier weitere Orks stritten sich um die Überreste eines Menschen, den sie in Stücke gerissen hatten. Ein junger Mann hing erschlafft in den Armen eines Orks, der sich bereits am linken Arm desselben gütlich tat.

Wie ein Sturmgewitter kamen wir über sie. Ich nahm mir einen von den drei Orks vor, welche die Frau bedrängten. "Versuch's mal mit mir", knurrte ich auf Westron, "ich kann mich zumindest erwehren." Blutgier glitzerte in seinen Augen. Mit einem gewaltigen Hieb versuchte er die Frau zu töten, um mich ungehindert attackieren zu können. Allerdings fuhr ich ihm in den Angriff hinein. Ich dachte meine Arme würden brechen, so heftig war dieser Schlag. Unter Aufbietung meiner ganzen Kräfte schlug ich zurück. Mein Angriff überraschte ihn. Brutal stieß er die Frau beiseite, die sich todesmutig auf ihn gestürzt hatte, in der Hoffnung ihn abzulenken. Ich hörte Knochen knacken. Gellend schrie sie auf und blieb benommen an der Seite liegen. Doch durch diese Bewegung hatte er seine Deckung öffnen müssen. Rücksichtslos stieß ich die Schwerter in ihn hinein. Mit einem Ruck zog ich sie heraus. Vor Überraschung brüllte er auf und taumelte mir entgegen, nur um nach zwei Schritten tot zusammen zu brechen.

Als ich mich umsah, bemerkte ich, dass die Elben bereits ganze Arbeit geleistet hatten. Von den Orks war keiner mehr am Leben. Anordil untersuchte rasch die Überlebenden. "Bis auf die eine Frau hier, sind alle mehr oder weniger unversehrt", sagte er auf Sindarin, "die Schrammen können in Cillien behandelt werden." Anordil beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Angst und Panik war in ihrem Blick. "Habe keine Angst, Frau", sprach er leise zu ihr auf Westron, "wir sind gekommen um zu helfen. Sei ruhig, dass ich deine Wunden sehen kann." Stumm nickte sie nur. Gehetzt sah sie von einem zum anderen. Auch die anderen Menschen blickte sie an. Diese standen zusammengedrängt an der Seite. Die Frauen weinten. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich fürchteten. Thinroval und seine Männer säuberten ihre Schwerter. Neben ihnen wirkten die verängstigen Menschen wie Kinder.

Zum ersten Mal erfasste ich, was Anordil mir in den ersten Wochen unserer Wanderung in Mittelerde erzählt hatte. ‚Die Menschen fürchten sich vor uns.' Genau das waren seine Worte gewesen. Und hier sah ich es vor mir. Rasch trat ich zu der Frau heran und beugte mich hinab. "Habe Vertrauen", sagte ich ruhig, "seht her, auch ich bin ein Mensch. Die Elben haben mich ebenfalls gerettet." Mit einer leichten Bewegung strich ich die Haare zur Seite, dass sie meine Ohren sehen konnte. Überrascht blickte sie mich an. "Ich werde dich nun verbinden", sprach Anordil sanft zu der Frau, "es wird wehtun. – Danach bringen wir euch nach Cillien. Dort werdet ihr Ruhe finden, bevor ihr zu euren Häusern zurückkehren könnt. Unsere Krieger verfolgen die Orks und die Wargreiter." "Habt vielen Dank für Eure Güte und Großzügigkeit, Herr", erwiderte einer der Männer unterwürfig, "wir sind doch nur einfache Bauern und ..." "Im Haus der Heilung wird man eure Wunden versorgen", unterbrach Anordil ihn, "folgt meinen Kriegern!" Seine Worte duldeten keinen weiteren Widerspruch.

"Bitte verzeiht mir, Herr", sagte eine der anderen Frauen demütig, "fünf der Kinder rannten auf das Gebirge zu. Habt Ihr sie vielleicht gesehen?" "Seid unbesorgt", antwortete er ihr, "sie sind nicht weit von hier und leben." Er winkte Thinroval neben sich. "_Badir i dhanwen _– ihr geht zurück", wies er ihn an, "_Arwen bada na nin. Aphadam i rein in yrch._ – Arwen wird mit mir gehen. Wir folgen der Spur der Orks." "_Mae, Anordil –_ gut, Anordil", erwiderte Thinroval, "_man i lû erin delitham?_ – Wann werdet ihr kommen?" "Sobald wir in den Gehöften nach Überlebenden gesucht haben", entgegnete Anordil. Thinroval nickte verstehend. "Seid vorsichtig", mahnte er leise, "die Orks werden immer zahlreicher." "_No pen-drass gen, mellon nin -_ sei du ohne Sorge, mein Freund", lächelte Anordil, "wir kehren unbeschadet zurück. Bringe diese Menschen nach Cillien und sorge dafür, dass ihre Wunden behandelt werden." Dann wandte er sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Ich beeilte mich ihm zu folgen. Schließlich wollte ich den Anschluss nicht verlieren. Bald hatten wir das erste brennende Gehöft erreicht. Bereits von weitem war der Geruch des Feuers wahrzunehmen. Sorgfältig sahen wir uns um. Die Orks hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ein paar verkohlte Leichen, oder eher gesagt Leichenteile, war alles, was von den Opfern übrig geblieben war. Entsetzen stand in meinen Augen. Heftig musste ich würgen. "Hier ist niemand mehr am Leben", sagte Anordil ruhig, "wir werden den nächsten Hof aufsuchen." Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass er sich von dem Hof entfernte. Rasch ging ich ihm nach.

In vielleicht drei oder vier Meilen Entfernung war ein weiteres großes Feuer zu sehen. Vorsichtig liefen wir darauf zu. Schließlich konnten sich immer noch Orks hier herumtreiben. Doch niemand hielt uns auf. Auch hier bot sich uns ein ähnliches Bild. In Flammen stehende Ruinen eines einstigen Gehöftes. Neben dem Gatter lag ein achtlos hingeworfener, abgenagter Arm. Grauen schüttelte mich. "Es sind Orks", sagte Anordil leise zu mir, "ab und an überfallen sie diejenigen, die sich nicht wehren können. Für sie sind die Menschen nur Vieh. Nützlich, um geschlachtet zu werden." "Und es wird noch schlimmer werden", flüsterte ich heiser, "_han iston, Anordil, han iston_ - ich weiß es, Anordil, ich weiß es." Tränen schimmerten in meinen Augen. Rasch nahmen wir den Hof in Augenschein. Doch auch hier rührte sich kein Leben mehr.

Dieses Bild bot sich uns noch einige Male in dieser Nacht. Überall wo wir hinkamen, war nur Tod geblieben. Schweren Herzen machten wir uns in der Dämmerung auf den Rückweg. Die Wachen an der Südgrenze ließen uns ungehindert passieren. Wir liefen rasch und gegen Abend erreichten wir die Elbenstadt. Luvalaes war noch nicht zurück. Er traf erst drei Tage später ein. Die Grenzen waren nun wieder sicher. Die herumziehenden Orks und Wargreiter waren vernichtet worden. Dessen ungeachtet wurden die Wachtposten verstärkt. Dunkle Zeiten zogen auf. Die Vorboten hatten sich bereits gezeigt.

Einige Tage später herrschte erneut Unruhe in der Elbenstadt. Jedoch die Ursache war diesmal ein erfreulicherer Grund - der Zeitenwechsel stand bevor. Seit ungefähr einem Dreivierteljahr meiner Zeitrechnung lebte ich in Mittelerde. Für die Elben stand ein Zeitenwechsel in ihrem Kalender nur alle hundertvierundvierzig Erdenjahre an. Die Jahre dazwischen waren für sie einfach nur Sonnenläufe. An diesem Abend würde es somit ein großes Fest geben.

Am Morgen waren wir auf dem Bogenschießplatz. Mittlerweile war ich eine gute Schützin geworden. Kein Wunder. Anordil war ein strenger Lehrmeister. Luvalaes sah mich an. In seinen Augen glitzerte es spitzbübisch. "Na, Arwen, wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Wette?" "Ich bin nicht gut genug, um mit dir um die Wette zu schießen, Luvalaes", antwortete ich ausweichend. Diesmal war ich vorgewarnt!

"Du unterschätzt deine Fähigkeiten, Arwen", sagte er zu mir, "der Gewinner hat einen Wunsch frei." Charmant blickte er mir in die Augen. "Wenn du so von meinen Künsten mit dem Bogen überzeugt seid, dass ich gegen dich eine Chance habe, so bin ich bereit", entgegnete ich vorsichtig. Anordil hatte sich bei dem Gespräch zurückgehalten. Er würde die Punkte zählen. Beim Schießen schaute er mich gelegentlich prüfend an. Ich bemerkte es nur am Rande, da ich mich voll auf meinen Bogen konzentriert. Ich wehrte mich erbittert gegen Luvalaes und gewann tatsächlich mit einem Punkt.

Später fragte ich mich allerdings, ob er mich hatte gewinnen lassen. Er deutete eine Verbeugung an. "_Si, man ir iest lîn? -_ Nun, was ist dein Wunsch?" Ich wurde verlegen. "_Íron nin sirarad fuin na len liltha, Luvalaes_ - ich wünsche mir heute Abend einen Tanz mit dir, Luvalaes", sagte ich annähernd schüchtern. Anordil lächelte verschmitzt. "_A man na nin? -_ Und wie steht es mit mir?", fragte er herausfordernd, "_anírach maetha dan nin? -_ Möchtest du auch gegen mich antreten?" Seine Augen bohrten sich in meine. Euphorisch von meinem Sieg sagte ich: "_Mae, man carithach ae ú-dhûr lîn?_ - Ja, was ist dein Einsatz?" "_Annach gen iest_ - ich erfülle dir einen Wunsch", erwiderte er und konterte, "_a man carithach ae ú-dhûr lîn?_ - Doch fallst du verlierst, was ist dein Einsatz?" Ich wusste nicht, welchen Schabernack Cernunnos nun mit mir trieb, aber ich sagte: "_Fuin na nin _- eine Nacht mit mir."

Anordil sah mich mit seinen strahlendblauen Augen an. "Du solltest dein Glück nicht zu sehr herausfordern", sagte er samtweich, "aber wenn es dein Wille ist, so nehme ich den Einsatz an." Ich schluckte nervös. Sie hatten mich auf das sprichwörtliche Glatteis geführt. Mir blieb keine andere Wahl. Ich nahm meinen Bogen und schoss. Luvalaes zählte die Punkte. Ich kämpfte hart, aber diesmal gewann Anordil. Er sah mich sanft an. "_Sirarad fuin dolthon gen_ - heute Nacht fordere ich meinen Gewinn", sagte er leise zu mir. Angst flackerte in mir auf. Erschrocken rannte ich davon.

Warum hatte ich das getan? Erst am Wasserfall kam ich zum Stehen. Lange verweilte ich dort und wurde von finsteren Gedanken gequält. Als der Abend dämmerte, machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück. Ich hatte nie mein Wort gebrochen. Egal, was geschah, ich würde es durchstehen, redete ich mir ein. Langsam begab ich mich in mein Gemach. Anigel erwartete mich bereits voll Ungeduld.

An jenem Abend war mir gehörig unwohl. Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrachtete ich mein Spiegelbild. Ich sah eine Frau mit vor Angst ganz weiten Augen. Anigel hatte mir heute ein Gewand in dunklem Moosgrün, das mit kupferfarbenen Fäden durchzogen war, für den Abend gegeben. Mein Haar hatte sie mir offen gelassen und mit einem schmalen kupfernen Reif geschmückt, der aus filigran gearbeiteten Blüten und Ranken bestand.

Luvalaes wartete auf der Terrasse auf mich. Er trug eine kupferfarbene Robe mit einer Borte aus dunkelgrünen Ornamenten. Ein schmaler kupferner Stirnreif zierte sein langes Haar. Heute Abend würde er mein Tischherr sein. "_Gen anbain thir, Arwen -_ wunderschön siehst du aus, Arwen", sagte er zu mir und lächelte mich an, "_erui in achas ned chin gen ú-brestar_ - nur die Angst in deinen Augen passt nicht dazu." Er schaute mir tief in die Augen. "_Ú-moe 'ostach vuindor nîn. Ú-charnatha gen. - Dartho, annathon dulu gen!_ - Du brauchst vor meinem Bruder keine Angst zu haben. Er wird dir nicht wehtun. - Warte, ich werde dir helfen!" Er bedeutete mir, mich auf die Balustrade zu setzen. Er setzte sich neben mich. Dann fing er leise an in einer fremden Sprache zu singen. Es war eines der Zauberlieder, die ein Barde im Repertoire hatte. Ich spürte, wie sich eine Art Spannung in der Luft aufbaute. Meine Angst wurde langsam verdrängt.

Nach ein paar Minuten beendete Luvalaes sein Lied. "So, das ist doch viel besser", sagte er zufrieden, "ich sehe dich wieder normal atmen und deine Augen strahlen sogar ein wenig. Wenn du mir jetzt ein Lächeln schenkst, ist der Abend gerettet." Er reichte mir die Hand. Ich lächelte ihn an. "_Hannon gen, Luvalaes_ - danke, Luvalaes", antwortete ich leise, "_ú-iston, man mathannen chen gâr_ - ich weiß nicht, was mich dazu verleitet hat." _"I amarth_ - vielleicht das Schicksal", erwiderte Luvalaes mit einem leichten Lächeln, "auf jeden Fall war es diesmal kein Zauber."

"_Sennui ú-'oston nu Anordil_ - eigentlich habe ich auch keine Angst vor Anordil", gestand ich leise, "wahrscheinlich habe ich es herausgefordert, weil ich mich selber prüfen wollte. Weil ich wissen wollte, ob ich eine richtige Frau sein kann." "_Anírach ú-anrim na gen_ - fordere nicht zuviel von dir selber", mahnte Luvalaes ruhig, "was in vielen Sonnenläufen in dir gewachsen ist, kannst du nicht in wenigen Monaten bei Seite schieben. Dein Körper ist geheilt durch Mallenloths Künste, aber wie sieht es mit deiner Seele aus? – _Man aníra ned chûn lîn_? - Bist du in deinem Herzen schon bereit?" Mit großen Augen sah ich ihn an. "_Ú-iston hen, Luvalaes_ - Ich weiß es nicht, Luvalaes", antwortete ich.

Lächelnd reichte er mir seine Hand. "_I fuin hen no. __Estelio vuindor nîn. _- Lasse diese Nacht geschehen. Vertraue meinem Bruder", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, "_na lû hen istathach_ – dann wirst du es wissen. – _A si, gello i vereth_ - und nun, genieße das Fest." Danach begleitete er mich auf den Festplatz.

Es gab hier eine gewaltige Lichtung, die von hohen, schönen, immergrünen Bäumen umgeben war. Dort wurden die meisten großen Feste gefeiert. Heute Abend waren die Tische reichlich mit Blumen und Ranken geschmückt. Auch Gäste anderer Rassen nahmen teil. Ich entdeckte Menschen verschiedenster Herkunft und sogar einige Zwerge. Luvalaes geleitete mich zur Hohen Tafel. Dort nahm er an meiner Seite Platz. Die Speisen, die aufgetragen wurden, waren vorzüglich, aber ich vermochte nicht viel zu essen. Selbst die Gesänge und Tänze, die mich sonst immer in ihren Bann zogen, konnten mich diesmal nicht so richtig ablenken.

Luvalaes versuchte mich mit kleinen Geschichten auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Er war äußerst charmant. Ab und an gelang es ihm sogar, mir ein Lachen zu entlocken. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich merkwürdig. Auch der Tanz mit Luvalaes, den ich mir gewünscht hatte, konnte meine Stimmung nicht recht heben. Dabei mochte ich die elbischen Tänze. Gegen Mitternacht sah ich Anordil auf mich zukommen. Sein silbergraues Gewand mit den moosgrünen Stickereien bewegte sich unmerklich im nächtlichen Windhauch. Sein silberner Stirnreif blitzte im Licht des Feuers. Der Festplatz versank um mich herum in Watte. Es war so unwirklich. War ich in einem Traum?

Mit zittrigen Händen nahm ich den Kelch, der vor mir stand. Ich leerte ihn in einem Zug. Anordil verbeugte sich leicht vor mir und ergriff meine Hand. Sein Händedruck war fest und sanft zugleich. Seine Augen schienen sich tief in meine Seele zu bohren. "_Tollen i lû_ - es ist Zeit", sagte er leise. Dabei lächelte er mich beruhigend an. Unfähig zu antworten, nickte ich gehorsam und erhob mich von meinem Platz. Meine Hände wurden eiskalt. Beklemmung ließ mich kaum mehr atmen. Anordil hielt meine Hand fest, während er mich vom Festplatz wegführte. Ich bewegte mich wie in Trance.

Er brachte mich in seine Gemächer. Es brannten nur einige Kerzen, die den Raum in ein dämmeriges Licht tauchten. Von draußen konnte man gedämpft die Musik des Festplatzes hören. Auf dem Tisch stand eine Karaffe mit Wein. Ich stand erstarrt wie eine Statue. "Möchtest du einen Becher Wein?", fragte er mich leise. Ich nickte stumm. Er reichte mir einen Kelch und sah, wie meine Hände zitterten. Mit gemischten Gefühlen leerte ich ihn. Es war ein anderer Wein als sonst. Dieser hier war würzig und schwer. Er breitete sich schnell in meinem Körper aus. Das löste mich aus meiner Starre.

Ich ging bis an die Tür, welche auf die Terrasse führte, und schaute hinaus. Die Sterne funkelten, wie Diamanten auf dunkelblauem Samt. Sie waren vertraut und doch anders. Ich spürte Anordil hinter mir. Seine Hand berührte sacht mein Haar. Er strich es nach vorne über meine linke Schulter. Sein Atem streifte meinen Nacken. Seine Hände legten sich leicht auf meine Schultern. Ich erschauerte unter der Berührung. "_Estelio nin!_ - Vertraue mir!", flüsterte er mir sanft ins Ohr. Ich war nicht fähig, ihm zu antworten oder mich zu bewegen. Ich nickte nur kurz und schluckte schwer.

Er löschte die Kerzen. Ich stand in der Dunkelheit. Von draußen fiel das Sternenlicht herein. Vorsichtig löste er die Schließen meines Gewandes. Es glitt zu Boden. Regungslos wagte ich kaum zu atmen. Ich spürte seine Haare auf meiner Schulter. Einen flüchtigen Kuss auf der nackten Haut. "_Estelio nin. Ú-charnathon gen._ - Vertraue mir. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun", wisperte seine Stimme erneut, "_danno gen. – Gen 'adithon._ - Lass dich fallen. – Ich werde dich auffangen." Meine Knie versagten ihren Dienst. Ich fiel tatsächlich. Er fing mich auf und trug mich zum Bett. Sanft legte er mich in die Kissen.

Seine Hände und seine Lippen begannen meinen Körper zu streicheln. Aus der Dunkelheit meiner Erinnerungen kamen Bilder hoch. Ich spürte brutale Hände auf meiner Haut. Krämpfe befielen mich. Mein Körper wehrte sich gegen die Berührungen. Keuchend ging mein Atem. Die Erinnerung des Schmerzes überwältigte mich. Wahnsinnige Angst bemächtigte sich meiner. Ein heiserer Schrei entrann meiner Kehle. Fahrig sträubte ich mich. Wehrte mich! "Nein! Nicht!", stieß ich hervor. Das höhnische Gelächter meiner Peiniger drang an meine Ohren. Panik bemächtigte sich meiner. "Bitte! Nicht! – Tut mir nicht weh!" Dies war nicht mehr meine Stimme. Das war die Stimme eines Kindes!

"_No idhui_ – sei ganz ruhig", hörte ich Anordils Stimme beruhigend flüstern. Behutsam hatte er mich in den Arm genommen. Mein Körper zitterte unkontrolliert. Krämpfe schüttelten mich. Er wiegte mich wie ein Kind. Sanft legte Anordil seine Hand auf meine Lippen. "Sscht", wisperte er ruhig, "_ú-charnathon gen. Estelio nin_. – Ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Vertraue mir." Immer wieder wiederholte er seine Worte. Nur allmählich drangen sie zu mir durch. Langsam bekam ich meinen hastigen Atem unter Kontrolle. Mein rasendes Herz beruhigte sich. "Du bist in Sicherheit", sprach er leise, "_si úbenn ú-charnatha gen. - Estelio ven. - Estelio nin_. - Niemand wird dich hier verletzen. - Vertraue uns. - Vertraue mir."

Mit tiefen Atemzügen verscheuchte ich das Gespenst meiner Vergangenheit. Ich spürte Anordils Körper. Fest hatte er mich an sich gepresst. Seine Umarmung strahlte Sicherheit aus. Seine Haut roch nach Wald und Moos. Minuten vergingen. Nun konnte ich die Musik vom Festplatz wieder hören. Luvalaes sang eine Ballade. Mein Lieblingsstück. Tat er es für mich? Gab er mir einen Halt? Mit einem Mal wurde ich ruhig. "_Estelion gen_ – ich vertraue dir", wisperte ich heiser. Sanft küsste Anordil mich auf die Stirn. Vorsichtig begann er meinen zu Stein erstarrten Körper zu streicheln. Ich zwang mich ruhig zu atmen. Ließ mich von der Musik tragen. Sie war wie ein Bollwerk gegen die düsteren Erinnerungen, die immer wieder versuchten Oberhand zu gewinnen.

Anordils sanfte ruhige Hände spürten die Verkrampfungen auf und lösten sie. Mein Atem war zu einem ruhigen Fluss geworden. Unendlich langsam brachte er Saiten in mir zum Schwingen, die ich nicht kannte. Sanfte Küsse berührten warm meine Haut. Verursachten ein Kribbeln, wie die Berührung durch Schmetterlingsflügel. Zart regte sich in mir ein Gefühl, dass ich nicht kannte. Überrascht sog ich die Luft ein. Anordils Hände wurden fordernder. Seine Küsse fester. Keuchend ging mein Atem. "Bitte", flüsterte ich. Doch keine Angst schwang darin mit. Es war die Bitte nach mehr - und die Bitte mir nicht weh zu tun.

Ein sanfter Kuss verschloss meine Lippen. Unendlich zärtlich fuhr seine Zunge meine Lippen entlang. Forderten vorsichtig Einlass. Zaghaft öffnete ich die Lippen. Dann plötzlich brach der Widerstand. Ich erlaubte meinem Körper endlich zu fühlen. Mit einem Mal wurde ich auf einer Flut von Gefühlen weggetragen, die ich nie gekannt hatte. Unwillkürlich krallte ich meine Finger in seine Arme. Nur ein kurzes Zusammenzucken verriet, dass ich ihn verletzt hatte. Behutsam löste er meine Finger. Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch er legte mir einen Finger auf die Lippen.

"Es ist nicht schlimm", flüsterte er, während er die Konturen meiner Lippen nachzeichnete. Er berührte meinen Hals, verharrte Sekunden um dann erneut auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Seine Hände und Lippen forschten. Sie forderten sanft. Manchmal verharrte er und wartete auf meine Reaktion. Seine Berührungen ließen mich erschauern. Seine Haare kitzelten meine Haut. Die Musik von draußen war verstummt. Überlaut hörte ich in der nächtlichen Stille meinen vor Erregung stoßweise gehenden Atem. Ich spürte Anordils Wärme. Seine weiche Haut auf meiner. Aber er blieb auf Distanz und schlief mir nicht bei. Mit einem Mal überwältigte mich die Flut. Überrascht schnappte ich nach Atem. Dann wurde ich ohnmächtig.

Als ich erwachte, brannte eine einzelne Kerze neben dem Bett. Überdeutlich spürte ich die seidige Glätte der Bezüge auf meiner Haut. Ein wohliger Schauer durchzog meinen Körper. Anordil saß auf der Kante. Er hielt mir einen Becher entgegen. "Ich glaube, ich brauche jetzt keinen weiteren Wein", sagte ich mit kratziger Stimme. "Dies ist kein Wein, sondern ein Schlaftrunk", sagte er leise, "_boe si chirich îdh a faer lîn annach dhâf na nesto_ - du musst jetzt ruhen und deiner Seele Heilung erlauben. Ich habe getan, was in meinen bescheidenen Fähigkeiten stand, den Rest musst du selber tun." Wortlos nahm ich den Becher und leerte ihn. Der Trank war kräuterwürzig, fast ein wenig bitter. Seine Augen sahen mich mit einem Ausdruck an, in dem mehr als Freundschaft lag. Sie glitzerten im Kerzenschein. Sanft strich er eine Locke meines Haares aus meiner Stirn. Seine Fingerspitzen ruhten einen kurzen Augenblick auf meiner Wange. Ohne Scheu blickte ich ihn an. "_Gen hannon_ - danke", flüsterte ich, bevor ich die Augen schloss und mich tief in die Kissen kuschelte. Seine Nähe war beruhigend. Erschöpft schlief ich ein. Das erste Mal seit vielen Monaten war mein Schlaf traumlos und tief.

Als ich das nächste Mal erwachte, war es Morgen und ich lag in meinem eigenen Gemach. Ich zog mich an. Dabei rekapitulierte ich die vergangene Nacht. Schauer rannten mir über den Rücken. Aber es war nicht unangenehm. Ich lächelte sogar ein wenig. Als ich zum Frühstück ging, war ich erleichtert. Die beiden Elben sahen mir entgegen. "_Gen suilon, Luvalaes. __Gen suilon, Anordil_", grüßte ich und verbeugte mich tief, "ich schulde euch beiden mehr als ich sagen kann. Ich ..." Mir versagten die Worte. "_Mellyn lîn_ - wir sind deine Freunde", unterbrach mich Anordil mit weicher Stimme und schaute mich forschend an, "_hannach an law ven_- du brauchst uns für nichts zu danken." Ich nickte verlegen, nahm Platz und fing schweigend an, mein Frühstück zu verzehren. Ich musste mich erst wieder fangen.

Nach einer Weile brach Anordil das Schweigen. "Luvalaes und ich haben uns überlegt, wie wir dir helfen können", hob er an, "und wir haben beschlossen, dass wir dich zu deiner Kultstätte begleiten werden. Dort wollen wir versuchen, einen Weg für dich zurück zu finden." Überrascht sah ich ihn an. "_Ingannen - ingannen_ - ich dachte – ich dachte", stotterte ich, "_anna ú-dhanwen anim_ - es gäbe für mich keinen Weg mehr zurück." Luvalaes schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist nicht so ganz richtig", warf er ein, "du bist anscheinend durch eine Art Sphärentor gekommen. Diese können öfter als einmal an der gleichen Stelle geöffnet werden. Nur ob sie immer die gleiche Verbindung haben, das kann man nicht sagen. Dazu muss man den Strom der Magie, der dort herrscht, befragen. Es kann natürlich sein, dass dieses Tor eine einmalige Sache war. Dann bist du auf alle Fälle hier in Mittelerde gefangen." Anordil sah mich lächelnd an. "Wenn du es willst, dass wir es versuchen sollen, würden wir in drei Tagen aufbrechen", sagte er.

Ich sah verblüfft von einem zum anderen. Ich hatte nicht an die Möglichkeit gedacht, dass die beiden mir mit ihrer Magie vielleicht helfen könnten. "Ich würde zwar mit euch hier aufbrechen, aber ich muss vorher einen Auftrag in Lothlórien erfüllen", sprach Luvalaes, "_govadithon chen ned Ered Luin. __Anordil beditha nin, man i had ias nestant gen. __Hirithon i had._ - Ich werde euch am Ered Luin Gebirge treffen. Anordil hat mir gesagt, wo er dich gepflegt hatte. Ich werde die Stelle finden." "_Si, Arwen, man i vabeth gîn? _- Nun, Arwen, wie ist deine Antwort?", fragte mich Anordil. Ich blickte von einem zum anderen. "_Hannon le, annach dulu nin_ - ich danke euch, dass ihr mir helfen wollt", sagte ich leise, "ich nehme euren Vorschlag gerne an. - Was kann ich euch im Gegenzug anbieten?" Anordil schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er nahm mein Kinn und drehte meinen Kopf so, dass ich ihn ansehen musste.

"Liebste Arwen", sagte er leicht tadelnd, "manches Mal werden Dinge getan, ohne dass eine Bezahlung gefordert wird. Wir sind deine Freunde und unter Freunden erweist man sich schon einmal einen Dienst ohne nach dem Gegendienst zu fragen. Du bist uns zu nichts verpflichtet. - In den letzten Monaten ist aus dir eine Kriegerin Mittelerdes geworden. Doch dein Geist muss sich aus der Umklammerung deiner Welt lösen. – _Edro faer gen a neledhio Ennor._ - Öffne deinen Geist und lasse Mittelerde einziehen. Du hast uns viel gegeben, ohne es zu bemerken. Elben sind neugierige Wesen und du bist eine schier unerschöpfliche Quelle neuer Dinge, die man erforschen kann. _Narannech o amar gîn, i ú-'âr thir sui hen. Annannech laer a nern ven. A lam gîn 'olthannich ven. Ú-nauthach 'arnich farn?_ - Du hast uns von deiner Welt erzählt, die so anders ist als diese hier. Du hast uns Lieder und Geschichten gegeben. Und du hast uns deine Sprache gelehrt. Glaubst du nicht, damit hast du der Bezahlung genüge getan?"

Ich sah ihn unsicher an. Manchmal kam ich mir wie ein Kind vor. Aber waren wir Menschen nicht wirklich nur Kinder in den Augen der Elben? "Ich stehe so tief in eurer Schuld, dass ich es nie bezahlen kann", antwortete ich zögernd, "weder mit Geld noch mit Wissen. Ihr habt mehr für mich getan, als mich nur zur Kriegerin auszubilden. - Als ihr mich fandet, habt ihr zweimal mein Leben gerettet. Einmal vor den Orks und schließlich vor dem Tod. In den letzten Monaten habt ihr mich gekleidet, genährt und unterrichtet. Ihr gabt mir unbezahlbares Wissen mit. Und etwas, was man nicht aufwiegen kann. – _Gwind lîn_ - eure Freundschaft. Dies gibt es in meiner Welt leider nur selten. Und ich habe es nie richtig erfahren, was es heißt Freunde zu haben. – Das stimmt nicht ganz. Als Kind hatte ich Freunde, doch sie starben. Seitdem hatte ich keine Freunde mehr, aus Angst sie zu verlieren. Den Wert der Freundschaft muss ich mir erst erarbeiten. - Bitte verzeiht mir, wenn ich euch verärgert haben sollte." "Du hast uns nicht verärgert", lächelte Anordil mich an, "uns Elben kannst du eben nicht mit den Maßen deiner Welt messen. Freundschaft ist für uns etwas wichtiges und ehrenvolles." Damit stand er auf, küsste mich ganz sanft auf die Stirn und ging.

Verblüfft schaute ich ihm hinterher. Sein flüchtiger Kuss hatte mich erschauern lassen. Luvalaes lachte mich schalkhaft an. "So, ich denke, wir sollten mit den Zauberliedern weitermachen", sagte er und stand ebenfalls auf. Irritiert sah ich ihn an, bis mir einfiel, dass wir ja heute morgen die Zauberlieder, die ich gelernt hatte, üben wollten. Ich hatte immer noch leichte Probleme mit der richtigen Betonung. Also beeilte ich mich, ihm zu folgen.

Die nächsten Tage waren mit Vorbereitungen angefüllt. Ich benötigte zweckmäßige, vor allem warme Kleidung und Waffen. Da ich kein Geld zur Verfügung hatte, schenkte Anordil mir kurzerhand die Dinge, die ich brauchte. Allerdings brachte der Tag vor unserer Abreise noch eine unvorhergesehene Überraschung für mich.

Anordil und ich waren unterwegs zum Übungsplatz. Er wollte mir eine letzte Unterrichtsstunde im Bogenschießen geben. Der Tag dämmerte erst. Nebel wallte über dem Tal von Cillien. Die aufgehende Sonne tauchte die Umgebung in einen unwirklichen Glanz. Als wir die Lichtung betraten, erwartete uns bereits ein Elb in der Rüstung und den Farben des Hauses Glordoron. Er wandte uns den Rücken zu. Goldblondes Haar mit silbernen Strähnen quoll unter dem Helm hervor. Anordil hatte ihn bereits erkannt. Tief atmete er ein. Der Elb drehte sich um. Unter seinem kunstvoll verzierten Helm blickten uns zwei strahlendblaue Augen an.

"_Gen suilon ionn nin. Gen suilon, Arwen._ – Sei gegrüßt, mein Sohn. Sei mir gegrüßt, Arwen", begrüßte uns Glordoron, Anordils Vater, "für Arwen ist nun die Stunde der letzten Prüfung gekommen." Anordil wurde blass an meiner Seite. "Sie ist nicht soweit", warf er heiser ein, "gebe ihr bitte mehr Zeit." "Zeit ist etwas, was den Menschen nicht gegeben ist", entgegnete Glordoron, "heute ist Arwens Stunde. - Mache sie bereit."

Anordil senkte sein Haupt. Er wusste, dass Widerspruch nichts nutzte. Ich hatte das Ganze mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtet. "_Tolo na nin_ - komme mit mir", wies er mich leise an. Ich wagte nicht zu protestieren. Anordil ging mit mir zurück zum Haus. Er führte mich zur Rüstkammer. Sein Schweigen machte mir Angst.

"Was bedeutet das alles, Anordil?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Furcht machte sich in mir breit. Anordil sah mich emotionslos an, während er mich sorgfältig in die Rüstung kleidete, die er für mich hatte anfertigen lassen. "Ich hatte meinem Vater von unserem Vorhaben berichtet", sagte er leise, "das Luvalaes und ich dich begleiten wollen, um die Mörder deiner Familie zu stellen. Er ist der Ansicht, dass du, bevor du dieses Tal und damit seinen Schutz verlässt, die Schwertmeisterprüfung ablegen müsstest. Dies ist die Prüfung, die er dir jetzt auferlegt." Er überprüfte akribisch die Verschlüsse und den perfekten Sitz der Rüstung. Als würde mein Leben davon abhängen.

"Ohne Vorbereitung?", fragte ich irritiert. "Sie ist immer ohne Vorbereitung", erwiderte er, "denn der Kampf kann dich jederzeit unvorbereitet treffen. – Sie ist jedes Mal anders. Nie ist eine Prüfung wie die andere. Ich kann dir nur so viel sagen, als dass du ruhig bleiben musst. Verschließe deine Angst! - Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast und die solltest du auch haben – und denke an dass, was wir dich gelehrt haben. Denke an deine Fähigkeiten. Du kannst es schaffen!" Eindringlich sah er mich an. In seinen Augen las ich etwas, was ich bei ihm nie zuvor gesehen hatte - Angst!

"Ich werde sterben, wenn ich versage!?", flüsterte ich erschrocken, denn ich hatte erkannt, weshalb er Angst verspürte. Kalte Finger krochen über meinen Rücken. Sekunden verrannen. "Du wirst nicht sterben", sagte er barsch, während er mir ein Schwert in die Hände drückte, "– dies ist mein eigenes Schwert. Nimm es! – Und nun dürfen wir meinen Vater nicht länger warten lassen." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schob er mich aus der Rüstkammer hinaus. In den folgenden Minuten ließ er mich mit meinen Gedanken allein.

Was würde auf mich zukommen? War das tatsächlich das Ende? Würde ich bald sterben? Blieben mir nur noch Minuten? Ich hatte nicht einmal Zeit für ein Gebet! Geschweige denn um ein Opfer für die Große Mutter oder für Lugh darzubringen, das sie an meiner Seite sein mögen! Gerade war ich noch mit den Vorbereitungen für die kommende Reise beschäftigt und schon in wenigen Minuten sollte alles vorbei sein? Meine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Würde jetzt wirklich alles enden?

Glordoron erwartete uns auf der Lichtung. In seiner Rüstung mit den mattgoldenen Ornamenten wirkte er äußerst martialisch. Ich verstand bei diesem Anblick, warum die Menschen Mittelerdes Angst vor den Elben hatten. "Arwen Ohnenamen, heute ist die Stunde deiner letzten Prüfung", sagte er ruhig, "willst du dich stellen?" Für einen Moment ruhte Anordils Hand auf meiner Schulter. Als wolle er mir Kraft geben. Dann war ich allein. Tief atmete ich durch. Der kalte Stahl in meiner Hand wirkte beruhigend auf mich. "Ja, edler Herr Glordoron", entgegnete ich leise, "ich bin bereit."

Plötzlich griff er mich an. Mühsam gelang mir die Abwehr. Sofort setzte er nach. Rasch wich ich aus. Nur um wiederum einem Angriff ausgesetzt zu sein. Er war unglaublich schnell. Es dauerte nur wenige Schläge, bis ich aus der ersten Wunde blutete. Der beißende Schmerz trieb mich dazu mehr zu geben, als bisher. Er gab mir keine Gelegenheit einen Rhythmus zu finden. Ich musste alles aufbieten, was ich je gelernt hatte, in meiner Welt wie in Mittelerde, um eine winzige Chance zu haben. Zum ersten Mal bekam ich einen Eindruck von der wahren Kampfkraft eines Elben. Die Stärke und Wucht der Angriffe überraschte mich. Nur mit Mühe gelang es mir am Leben zu bleiben.

Mit kraftvollen Schlägen trieb er mich über die Lichtung. Ab und an gab er mir Gelegenheit zu einem Gegenangriff, den er mühelos konterte. Spielte er nur mit mir? Furcht stieg in mir auf. Lähmte meine Gedanken. Der nächste Hieb kam gnadenlos. Beinahe hätte er mich damit getötet. Der Schmerz, der sich von der Wunde ausbreitete, verstärkte meine Angst. Ich spürte, wie das Blut warm an meiner Hüfte entlang rann. ‚Verschließe deine Angst!' Ganz leise hörte ich Anordils Stimme in meinem Kopf. Schweiß lief mir über das Gesicht und biss in den Augen. Es nahm mir beinahe die Sicht. Für einen Moment war ich abgelenkt. Was sofort mit Schmerz geahndet wurde. Ich schrie auf. Krampfhaft hielt ich das Schwert fest. Glordoron hielt kurz in seinen Attacken inne. Diese Sekunde genügte um mich zu fangen. Mit meiner freien Hand wischte ich rasch über die Augen. Dann griff ich ihn an. Wenn dies schon das Ende war, dann wollte ich ehrenvoll sterben.

Was in den folgenden Minuten geschah, daran kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Zu schnell folgte Angriff auf Angriff. Aber ich konnte meine Abwehr halten. Zu einem Gegenangriff bot er mir kaum Gelegenheit. Ohne sichtbare Anstrengung führte er sein Schwert. Ich sah die blitzende Klinge. Noch öfter spürte ich ihren scharfen Biss. Und ich bemerkte, dass ich kaum noch Kraft besaß.

Dann kam der Moment, der sich mir unauslöschlich in meinen Geist einbrannte! Glordoron zwang mich, meine Deckung zu öffnen. Sein Schwert stieß vor und ich dachte, dies sei das Ende. Sein Schwert stoppte um Haaresbreite vor meiner Halsschlagader. Ich konnte den kalten Stahl bereits spüren. Entsetzen und Gelassenheit breitete sich in mir aus. Nun denn, ich hatte verloren. Folglich war ich bereit den Preis zu zahlen. Ergeben schloss ich die Augen.

"Du hast gut gekämpft, Arwen Ceridwen McGregor", hörte ich Glordorons Stimme und hörte, wie ein Schwert weggesteckt wurde. Als ich die Augen öffnete, sah ich, wie er an mir vorbei ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Ungläubig starrte ich ihm hinterher. Ich hatte überlebt? Langsam sank mein Schwertarm nach unten. Ich spürte, wie das Schwert meinen tauben Fingern entglitt. Die Anspannung ließ nach. Unkontrolliert fing ich an zu zittern. Erschöpft brach ich zusammen. Eine sanfte Hand glitt beruhigend über meinen Rücken. "_Tolo na nin_ - komme mit", flüsterte Anordil, "_ceno nin cheiru gen_ - lasse mich deine Wunden ansehen."

Es fiel mir unendlich schwer, meinen Kopf zu heben. Doch ich brachte es nicht fertig, ihn anzusehen. "Ich habe versagt", wisperte ich vor mich her. "_Cuiach_ - du lebst", sagte Anordil leise, "du hast tapfer gekämpft und dem großen Glordoron einen harten Kampf geliefert. – Nun komme mit." Er nahm sein Schwert auf und steckte es sorgfältig weg. Danach gab er mir eine Hand zum Aufstehen. Doch ich konnte nicht. Die Beine versagten ihren Dienst. Kurzerhand nahm er mich auf wie ein kleines Kind. Mir war, als wäre alle Kraft aus meinem Körper gesogen worden. Heißer Schmerz breitete sich in mir aus. In meinem Gemach angekommen, versorgte er meine Wunden. Anschließend ließ er mich von Anigel baden.

Sogar am Abend noch hatte ich das Gefühl von Taubheit in den Gliedern. Ich fühlte mich hohl und ausgebrannt. Die Gewissheit versagt zu haben, brannte wie Feuer in mir. Ohne Anordil wäre ich nicht zum abendlichen Mahl gegangen. Doch er holte mich persönlich. Er hatte Anigel auch angewiesen mich in das Grün und Silber des Hauses zu kleiden. Es war mir peinlich. Die Farben des Gewandes schienen mich zu verhöhnen. Beinahe automatisch lenkte ich meine Schritte in Richtung Anordils Gemächer, da wir meist auf seiner Terrasse gespeist hatten. Er lächelte verneinend und lenkte mich in einen anderen Trakt des Gebäudes - in die Gemächer seines Vaters. Auf der Terrasse erwarteten uns bereits Luvalaes, Mallenloth und Glordoron. Angeregt in ein Gespräch vertieft. Sie verstummten, als wir kamen. Ich erstarrte zu Eis, als ich Glordoron erblickte. Er hingegen lächelte mich warm an.

"Sei willkommen an meiner Tafel, Arwen", lud er mich ein und reichte mir einen Kelch, "es war ein guter Kampf, den du mir geboten hast." Und doch habe ich versagt, ergänzte ich stumm. Dessen ungeachtet lächelte ich tapfer und nahm den Kelch entgegen. "Ich danke euch für eure Güte, edler Glordoron", erwiderte ich leise. Meine Stimme versagte beinahe den Dienst. Mit Bedacht nippte ich an dem Kelch. Der Wein war kühl und aromatisch.

Aufmerksam sahen mich die vier an. "Nun, trinke aus, Arwen", forderte Luvalaes mich auf. Mir war sowieso nach einem kleinen Rausch zu Mute, deshalb folgte ich der Aufforderung. Meine Augen nahmen zuerst wahr, was der Wein verbarg. Aus dem dunklen Rot des Getränkes glitzerte mir am Grund des Kelches etwas entgegen. Ich leerte das Gefäß und goss die Neige in meine Hand.

Plötzlich glitt eine etwa zwei Inches im Durchmesser große mattsilberne Scheibe mit feinen goldenen Ornamenten auf meinen Handteller. Überrascht hielt ich den Atem an. Es war das Wappen Glordorons mit dem Symbol seiner Schwertmeister - der Schwertmeister Cilliens. "Du wirst diesem Wappen Ehre bringen", hörte ich Glordorons Stimme, "du hast die Prüfung bestanden."

Ungläubig blickte ich von einem zum anderen. Doch sie meinten es ernst. "Ich habe es geschafft?", fragte ich verwirrt, "ich habe die Prüfung bestanden?" Mir versagten die Knie. Langsam, ungeachtet der Etikette, ließ ich mich auf einem der Sitze nieder. Ohne zu begreifen, was geschehen war, betrachtete ich die kleine Scheibe. Anordil legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Es ist wahr", erwiderte er, "du hast bestanden. Wir sind stolz auf dich." "Und du kannst auch stolz auf dich sein", fügte Glordoron hinzu, "seit es die Schwertmeister Cilliens gibt, hat keiner der Menschen, die es versuchten, diese Prüfung überlebt. – Und heute gebührt dir die Ehre, an meiner Seite Platz zu nehmen." Elegant wies er auf den Stuhl an seiner Seite. Entgeistert starrte ich ihn an. Unfähig, das Gesagte zu Verarbeiten. Erst als Anordil mich sanft von meinem Sitz hochzog, verstand ich die Worte. Rasch bewegte ich mich aus meiner Starre auf den Ehrenplatz des Abends zu. Nachdem ich mich wieder gefangen hatte, wurde der Abend noch sehr vergnüglich. Spät begaben wir uns zur Ruhe.

to be continued ...

- 13 -


	7. Verschlungene Pfade

Verschlungene Pfade

Am nächsten Tag betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel meines Gemaches. Ich musste feststellen, dass ich mich verändert hatte.

Mein Körper war drahtiger sowie kräftiger geworden, obwohl ich schlank geblieben war. Meine Haltung stolz und aufrecht. Einzig an meinen Ohren konnte man sehen, dass ich keine Elbenkriegerin, sondern von menschlicher Geburt war. Selbst meine Haare waren gewachsen. Ich trug sie nach Elbenart. Anordil hatte mich in die Rüstung seines Hauses kleiden lassen. Über der Tunika in hellem Silbergrau trug ich einen Kampfmantel der Elbenkriegerinnen in dunkelbraun. Dieser war verziert mit feinen Goldstickereien. Hierüber schmiegte sich eine ebenfalls dunkelbraunen Lederrüstung mit mattgoldenen Ornamenten an den Schultern. Die Armschienen waren ebenso gefertigt. Die Hose war aus dunkelbraunem Leder und wurde von einem Gürtel aus geflochtenem Leder mit einer Goldschließe gehalten. Mehrere Beutelchen, ein Dolch und die Flöte aus Mithril hingen daran. An den Füßen trug ich dunkelbraune Stiefel aus weichem Leder. Der Bogen und der Köcher mit den Pfeilen war mit feinen Schnitzereien verziert. Zwei elbische Kurzschwerter wurden vom Köcher fast verdeckt. Die Laute, die mir Anordil vor einigen Tagen geschenkt hatte, hing sorgfältig daneben. Gleichermaßen der lederne Beutel mit meinem Reisegepäck.

Nach diesen Betrachtungen trat ich auf die Terrasse. Dort verharrte ich einige Minuten. Ich sog das Bild des Tales in der Morgendämmerung in mich hinein und bannte es in meine Erinnerung. Ich wusste schließlich nicht, ob ich wiederkehren würde. Mit einem Seufzer nahm ich den graugrünen Reiseumhang der Elben und schlang ihn um die Schultern. Stolz durchflutete mich, als ich die Schließe mit dem Wappen der Schwertmeister des Hauses Glordoron schloss. Für das Privileg dieses tragen zu dürfen, hatte ich hart gekämpft und um ein Haar mein Leben verloren. Ich streifte die Handschuhe aus feinem Leder über die Hände. Dann ergriff ich meinen Kampfstab. Jetzt erst war ich bereit zu gehen.

Anordil erwartete mich draußen. Er war ähnlich gewandet, wie damals, als ich ihn das erste Mal sah. Neben ihm standen Luvalaes, ebenfalls in Reisekleidung, und Mallenloth. "_Reni gen bo hen imlad_ - als Erinnerung an dieses Tal", sagte sie, als sie mir einen kleinen Anhänger, einen blaugrünen Kristall, mit Kette über den Kopf streifte, "_gen íron vae lend. Nai tiruvantel ar vanyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya._ – Ich wünsche dir eine gute Reise. Mögen die Valar dich schützen auf deinem Weg unter dem Himmel."

In dem Kristall spiegelten sich die Farben Cilliens wider. Grün wie die Blätter der Bäume, blau wie das Wasser des Flusses. Ich verbeugte mich tief vor ihr. "_Hannon gen, Mallenloth, edregol i vaenas en nestad lîn. Renithon uireb i lû ned hen imlad. Harthon dan tolithon na ab lû._ - Ich danke Euch, Mallenloth, vor allem für Eure Heilkünste. Den Aufenthalt in diesem Tal werde ich nie vergessen. Ich hoffe, dass ich eines Tages zurückkehren werde." Dann nahmen wir unsere Wanderung auf. Luvalaes begleitete uns ein Stück, bis er sich in eine andere Richtung wandte. Wir würden ihn erst in einigen Wochen wieder treffen.

Diesmal genoss ich die Wanderung. Ich war kein verängstigtes, unsicheres Mädchen mehr. Ich war eine Kriegerin Mittelerdes geworden. Meine Sinne hatten sich geschärft. Ich konnte Dinge wahrnehmen, die mir früher verborgen geblieben waren. Lautlos liefen wir durch den Wald. Unsere Reise verlief wesentlich schneller als beim ersten Mal. Die Nächte über rasteten wir. Diesmal wachten wir abwechselnd. Meist verliefen sie ereignislos. Wir hatten einige Zusammentreffen mit den Orks. Da es jeweils nur eine Handvoll waren, konnten wir schnell damit fertig werden.

Die erste Begegnung mit den Orks traf uns indes völlig überraschend. Wir waren beinahe über sie gestolpert, da sie ausnahmsweise leise durch die Gegend zogen. Unvermittelt standen wir im Kampf. Ich spürte, wie das Adrenalin in mir hochschoss. Zum Glück hatte ich meinen Kampfstab griffbereit. Anordil zog in einem Sekundenbruchteil seine Schwerter. Die Orks waren jedoch diesmal schneller. Ich sah, wie sie Anordil entwaffneten. Entsetzen kroch in mir hoch. Aber ich war mit meinem Ork viel zu beschäftigt. Er hatte mir schon zwei Wunden zugefügt. Langsam wurde es eng. Hinter mir hörte ich eine Explosion und Schreie. Und ich hörte Anordil. "_Berio aneg!_ – Deckung!", schrie er. Plötzlich sah ich einen hellen Lichtblitz auf meinen Ork zu rasen. Als er einschlug gab es einen scharfen Knall. Der Ork erstarrte und fiel zu Boden wie ein gefällter Baum. Nun konnte ich die anderen sehen.

Von ihnen waren nur verkohlte Überreste geblieben. "_Man cerich go dain?_ - Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?", fragte ich entsetzt. "_Coron-ed-naur_ - Feuerkugel", entgegnete Anordil trocken, "diese Orks hatten vergessen, dass es nicht genügt einen Elben zu entwaffnen." Mir ging es ähnlich. Auch ich hatte vergessen, dass einige Elben zaubern können. Mit Schaudern betrachtete ich die Leichen. Oder das, was von ihnen übrig war. Anordil hatte kompromisslos zugeschlagen. Er betrachtete jetzt meine Wunden. "Diesmal sind es nur geringfügige Fleischwunden", sagte er gelassen, "_nestathon hain_ - ich werde sie heilen." Er murmelte einige Worte. Ich konnte zusehen, wie die Wunden sich schlossen. Zurück blieben nur ein paar blaue Flecken. Diese würden in den nächsten Tagen verblassen. Danach machten wir uns schleunigst weiter auf den Weg.

Nur zweimal wanderten wir bei Nacht. Da mir der Aufenthalt bei den Elben keine Nachtsicht geschenkt hatte, vertraute ich mich Anordils Führung an. Diesmal hatte ich keine Furcht. Ich hatte überhaupt keine Furcht mehr ihm gegenüber. Er erwähnte jedoch mit keiner Silbe oder Geste die eine Nacht. Aber ich hatte viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken und meinen Körper zu erforschen. Jene Nacht hallte lange in mir nach.

Am östlichen Ende der Südhöhen schlugen wir unser Lager auf. Wir wollten diesmal nicht über Bree ziehen, sondern den Baranduin bei der Sarnfurt überqueren. Da wir an einer geschützten Stelle waren, konnten wir ein kleines Feuer entzünden, dass wir zusätzlich abschirmten.

"_Annant lui,_ _pell ú-osto echad a lacho naur_ - es gab Zeiten, da konnte man ohne Furcht lagern und ein Feuer entzünden", erzählte Anordil, "d_an hen io anann. Nedin 'wann idhrinn am maba i ulug ned Ennor. Han anglenna io annan, erin methed edwen andrann._ - Aber dies ist lange her. Seit einiger Zeit nimmt das Böse wieder zu in Mittelerde. Es ist beinahe, wie damals, zum Ende des Zweiten Zeitalters. - Sauron war auf der Höhe seiner Macht. Die Kinder wurden damals an einen geschützten Ort gebracht. Ich wurde zu einer der Wacheinheiten abgestellt, welche die Kinder begleiteten. Unsere Eltern zogen in den Krieg. Viele kamen nicht mehr wieder. Wir hatten Glück. Unser Vater kehrte zurück und unsere Mutter auch. Sie ging allerdings zweihundert Jahre später in die Unsterblichen Lande, weil der Kampf gegen Saurons Schergen sie zu schwer verletzt hatte. Sie konnte nur dort geheilt werden. Falls ich mich dazu entschließe später in die Unsterblichen Lande zu gehen, werde ich sie dort wiedersehen." Er machte eine Pause.

"Doch jetzt steigt das Böse wieder hoch. Es ist so, als würde Sauron wieder erwachen. In den letzten Jahrzehnten hat die Zahl der Orks, Trolle, insgesamt der Wesen der Dunkelheit zugenommen. - _Han prestar aen ned 'wilith. __Han matham a han mathar. __Bach egro benn delu a beleg chiri bâd dîn an Ennor. Ú-istam man lû a ú-istam man i ven, dan han dolitha. - Ne thent lû._ - Es liegt ein Wechsel in der Luft. Wir spüren es und andere spüren es. Etwas mit viel Macht und Hass bahnt sich seinen Weg nach Mittelerde. Wir wissen nicht wann und wir wissen nicht wo, aber es wird kommen. - Bald."

Ein Frösteln lief über meinen Rücken. "_Harthon, rim lû 'wann aen_ - ich hoffe, dass viel Zeit bis dahin vergeht", sagte ich sanft und legte ihm eine Hand auf seinen rechten Arm. Er schaute mich düster an. "_Han mathad. Ennor nu vôr. __Nelui andrann vada vethed dhîn._ - Es ist zu spüren. Mittelerde steht vor der Dunkelheit. Das Dritte Zeitalter nähert sich seinem Ende", flüsterte er. Und ich musste ihm leider Recht geben. Wenn die Erzählungen von Tolkien richtig waren, dann würde es nur ein paar Jahre bis zum Ringkrieg dauern. Aber das durfte ich ihm nicht sagen. Es tat mir in meinem Innersten weh.

Lange saßen wir schweigend nebeneinander. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen und löschte rasch das Feuer. "_Man carnen?_ - Was ist los?", fragte ich leise. Er deutete hinauf in die Hügel. Ich konnte es ebenfalls wahrnehmen. Ein Feuerschein war zu sehen. Doch die Entfernung war für mich schwer zu schätzen. "Ungefähr zwei Stunden Fußmarsch von hier", erwiderte Anordil, "wir sollten nachschauen, wer so leichtsinnig ist, ein derart großes Feuer zu entzünden." Schweigend packten wir unsere Sachen und machten uns auf den Weg. Ich vertraute mich, wie so oft, seiner Führung an.

Schon von weitem konnten wir den Geruch gebratenen Fleisches wahrnehmen. Kurz vor der Stelle, wo das Feuer brannte, hielten wir für ein paar Minuten an. Wir würden uns leise anschleichen. Falls Wachen aufgestellt waren, mussten wir besonders vorsichtig sein. Bei Nacht wurde meist erst geschossen, und hinterher die Fragen gestellt. Besonders vorsichtig schlichen wir vorwärts durch das Buschwerk. Anordil winkte mir leicht zu. Ich schloss zu ihm auf. "_Periain_ - Hobbits", wisperte er, "_gwend ú-verianner beriain_ - eine Gruppe unvorsichtiger Hobbits." Dann sah ich sie.

Es waren drei Hobbits, die um das Feuer saßen und es sich gut gehen ließen. Keiner hielt Wache. Anordil glitt lautlos in den Lichtkreis des Feuers. Die Hobbits erstarrten vor Schreck. "_Mae govannen, mellyn_", grüßte Anordil sie und fuhr in Westron fort, "Ihr seid weit von zu Hause weg." Einer der Hobbits hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen. "Guten Abend, Herr Elb", grüßte er mit einer tiefen Verbeugung, nachdem er wieder bei Atem war, "ich bin Fennymore Starkbein von den Starkbeinen aus Michelbinge. Dies sind meine Gefährten Gunerbin Flinkwiesel und Merebrin Immergrün. Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

Anordil deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. "Anordil Glordoronion", antwortete er, "und dies ist Arwen Ceridwen, meine Weggefährtin." Ich trat aus dem Schatten. Die Hobbits zuckten einmal kurz zusammen. "Seid willkommen an unserem Feuer", sagte Fennymore und lief um dieses herum, "es ist genug zu essen da. Bitte seid unsere Gäste." "Es ist nicht ratsam in diesen Zeiten ein so auffälliges Feuer brennen zu lassen", mahnte Anordil. "Meint Ihr wirklich, Herr Anordil?", fragte der mit Gunerbin benannte Hobbit, "wir werden vorsichtiger sein." Anordil schmunzelte. "Ihr solltet es einschränken, dann wird es gehen", sagte er, "und falls es die Schergen der dunklen Mächte gerufen haben sollte, ist es eh zu spät. Wir haben den Weg schließlich auch gefunden." "So lasst uns denn fröhlich sein und essen", sprach Merebrin und schaufelte Fleisch, Würstchen und Gemüse auf zwei weitere Teller, - wo hatte er die bloß so schnell her? – die er uns reichte. Wir setzten uns zu den Hobbits und hatten einen vergnüglichen Abend.

Als Dank für die Mahlzeit übernahmen wir die Wachen in der Nacht. Am nächsten Morgen brachen wir gemeinsam auf. Die drei Hobbits wollten zurück ins Auenland. Da wir die Absicht hatten diesen Landstrich zu queren, schlossen wir mit ihnen eine Reisegemeinschaft. Wir würden die Hobbits schützen, falls es nötig sein sollte. Sie versorgten uns mit Geschichten, unter anderem die von Bilbo Beutlins einhundert­elfzigsten Geburtstag und seinem spektakulären Verschwinden, und gutem Essen. Dies war ein fairer Handel. Die nächsten Tage verliefen für uns äußerst angenehm. Außerdem erhielt ich einen Eindruck vom Wesen der Hobbits.

Wir überquerten den Baranduin, wie geplant, bei der Sarnfurt-Brücke. Dann lag das Auenland vor uns. Blühende Wiesen und frisch bestellte Felder zeugten vom beginnenden Frühjahr. Die Hobbits ließen es sich nicht nehmen, uns persönlich bis nach Hobbingen zu bringen. Dort bezogen wir wieder Quartier im "Grünen Drachen". Das Gasthaus hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Nur ich hatte mich verändert. Damals, als wir das erste Mal hier eingekehrt waren, war ich nicht in der Lage gewesen mich zu verständigen oder überhaupt für mich zu sorgen. Ich war ängstlich und verschüchtert gewesen. Jetzt betrat ich das Gasthaus als stolze Bardin. Anordil wurde, wie meist, freundlich begrüßt.

Einige Wochen später trafen wir an dem Ort ein, wo Anordil mich die ersten Tage gepflegt hatte. Für mich war es, als lägen nicht nur Monate, sondern Jahre dazwischen. Dort rasteten wir einige Tage, bis Luvalaes eintraf. Danach brachen wir gemeinsam auf. Anordil brachte mich zu der Stelle, wo ich damals das Zusammentreffen mit den Orks hatte. Von hier aus versuchte ich mich zu erinnern, wie ich gekommen war. Da ich in dieser Hinsicht ein gutes Gedächtnis habe, kamen wir gut voran. Allerdings wurde unsere Wanderung am Abend des zweiten Tages kurz gestört. Wir wollten uns zur Ruhe begeben, als Luvalaes plötzlich zu seinen Waffen griff. "_Yrch_", flüsterte er, "_nuston hain_ - ich rieche sie." Orks waren in der Nähe. Blitzschnell sprangen wir auf und machten unsere Waffen bereit.

Dann brachen sie auch schon durch das Unterholz. Luvalaes verwickelte gleich vier von ihnen in ein Gefecht. Anordil und ich töten in der Zeit zwei von ihnen mit Pfeilschüssen. Mein Herz raste. Adrenalin schoss durch meine Adern. Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr zum Nachdenken. Zwei Orks stürmten mit gezogenen Waffen auf mich zu. Die Schwerter, die sie trugen, glänzten schwarz im Mondlicht. Unser Feuer beleuchtete die Szenerie gespenstisch.

Die Orks legten viel Kraft in ihre Attacken. Beim Abwehren merkte ich, dass ich das nicht lange durchhalten würde. Zumal sie mich direkt mit den ersten Angriffen verwundet hatten. Ich blutete aus Fleischwunden an den Armen und am Bauch. Jetzt musste ich rasch handeln. Mein Kampfstab landete bei einem im Magen und zwang ihn innezuhalten. In der gleichen Attacke schlug ich dem anderen Ork den Kampfstab ins Gesicht. Augenblicklich fing er an zu bluten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Anordil, der ebenfalls mit zwei Orks kämpfte. Bei ihm sah es allerdings mühelos aus. Er schlitzte einem von ihnen den Bauch auf, als ich hinüber blickte. Dieser Ork taumelte zwei Schritte weiter. Dort brach er mit einem durch Mark und Bein gehenden Todesschrei zusammen.

Als ich unter dem Schwertarm des einen Orks weg tauchte, sah ich Luvalaes mit seinen vier Gegnern. Einem von ihnen wurde der Kopf vom Rumpf getrennt. In hohem Bogen flog er durch die Luft. In der Nähe des Feuers blieb er liegen. Der Torso kippte nach vorne. Dabei schlug er einem anderen Ork die Beine weg. Dieser fiel zu Boden und verlor sein Schwert. Ich rammte dem Ork zu meiner Linken den Stab kurz in die Weichteile, bevor ich das Kurzschwert zog. Aus der Bewegung heraus schlitzte ich ihm das Gesicht von unten nach oben auf. Mit einem unmenschlichen wütenden Gekreische stürzte er vorwärts. Geradewegs in mein Schwert hinein.

Der andere Ork versuchte in diesem Moment mich von hinten zu umklammern. Ich konnte noch das Schwert hoch reißen, so dass er in die Klinge griff. Zwei Finger fielen zu Boden. Ich dankte Lugh dafür, dass die Elbenkurzschwerter anders konstruiert waren als die irdischen. Wütend knurrte er mich in seiner Sprache an. "Tut mir leid", fauchte ich auf Westron zurück, "aber bei mir ist Berühren verboten!" Damit versuchte ich ihm den lädierten Arm gänzlich abzutrennen. Aber er riss sein Schwert hoch und konterte. Hier konnte ich allerdings ausweichen. Das Kurzschwert traf die ungeschützten Weichteile. Sein Brüllen war ohrenbetäubend. Ich riss es wieder heraus und er stürzte zu Boden. Das Blut floss jetzt in Strömen aus der Wunde. Nun konnte ich einen gezielten Schlag gegen seine Kehle führen, der ihn tötete. Schweratmend stand ich über dem toten Ork. Von meinem Schwert tropfte schwarzgrünes Blut.

Ich blickte mich um. Anordil stand ebenfalls über seinen toten Gegnern. Er wischte seine Schwerter sauber. Luvalaes war weiterhin mit zwei Orks beschäftigt. Ich wollte zu ihm, aber Anordil rief mich zurück. "Lass ihn das regeln", rief er mir zu, "du verdirbst ihm sonst den Spaß." Nun gut, dann schauten wir eben zu. Währenddessen versorgte Anordil meine Wunden.

Ich sah den kopflosen Ork von vorhin am Boden liegen. Über ihm die Leiche seines Kameraden, dem er die Beine weg geschlagen hatte. Als dieser über die kopflose Leiche stürzte, musste Luvalaes ihn kurzerhand mit einem gezielten Hieb ins Herz getötet haben. Auf alle Fälle lag er, alle Gliedmaßen von sich gestreckt, wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken. Zwei Orks standen noch. Sie bluteten aus mehreren Wunden. Luvalaes tänzelte um sie herum. Seine Augen glitzerten kalt im Schein des Feuers. Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Ich sah eine Flamme aus seinen Händen schießen, die dem einen Ork arg den Schädel versengte.

Der zweite Ork griff in diesem Moment an. Doch er bereute es Sekunden später bitterlich. Sein Schwertarm flog durch die Luft und landete im Feuer, das daraufhin zischend hoch sprühte. Mit dem anderen Arm versuchte er einen weiteren Schlag zu führen, was gleichermaßen endete. Er brüllte aus Leibeskräften in seiner Sprache. Dann versuchte er Luvalaes nieder zu rennen, der aber geschickt zur Seite wich. Dabei versetzte er dem armlosen Ork einen Hieb in den Rücken. Daraufhin brach dieser zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Der letzte Ork hatte mit der Flammenattacke zu kämpfen. Nachdem er sein brennendes Fell gelöscht hatte, griff er Luvalaes an. Geschmeidig konterte dieser den Angriff. Seine folgende Attacke schien er mit halber Kraft zu führen.

Er spielte mit ihm! Ich hielt den Atem an. Luvalaes gewährte dem Ork ein paar Schläge, bevor er ihn zur Strecke brachte. Blitzschnell tauchte er unter dem letzten Angriff hindurch. Sein Schwert rammte er dem Ork in die Seite. Man konnte die Schwertspitze an der anderen Seite austreten sehen, so viel Wucht hatte er in den Schlag gelegt. Mit einem Ruck zog er es wieder heraus. Das Schwert beschrieb eine Kreisbahn. Der genau berechnete Hieb trennte auch diesem Ork den Kopf vom Rumpf. Ein weiterer Torso fiel zu Boden. Ungerührt säuberte Luvalaes seine Schwerter, bevor er sie zurück in die Scheiden steckte. Er schien nicht einmal viel stärker zu atmen als vor dem Kampf.

Ich hatte Luvalaes bisher nie wirklich kämpfen sehen, aber hiernach hoffte ich, dass ich niemals gezwungen sein würde, ernsthaft gegen ihn anzutreten. Er war ein fürchterlicher Gegner. "Nun", lächelte er uns kalt an, "ich glaube, wir sollten das Feuer löschen und ein Stück weiterziehen. Das waren vielleicht nicht die einzigen Orks hier. – Bei dem Kampf haben wir eine Menge Lärm gemacht." Ich war unfähig zu antworten. Meine Hände zitterten noch vor Anspannung. Aber Anordil nickte. "Du hast Recht, Luvalaes", stimmte er ihm zu, "wir sollten schnellstens hier verschwinden."

Wir schulterten unsere Sachen und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. Den Weg vor mir sah ich nicht. Der Mond schaffte es kaum, sein Licht bis zum Erdboden zu schicken, deshalb nahmen mich die Elben in die Mitte. Anordil ging voraus. Ich hielt mich an seinem Köcherriemen fest und Luvalaes ging hinter mir, um eventuelle Spuren zu verwischen. So gingen wir den größten Teil der Nacht schweigend weiter. Gegen Morgen machten wir eine Rast. Diesmal machten wir kein Feuer. Ich war so erschöpft, dass ich auf der Stelle einschlief. Die Sonne erschien am Horizont, als Anordil mich weckte. Wir mussten uns jetzt neu orientieren um meinen Weg, den ich damals gekommen war, wieder zu finden. Aber nach einigen Stunden Suche, hatten wir Glück. Und nach einigen Tagen gelangten wir, ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, an der alten Eiche an.

Der Baum stand genauso majestätisch da, wie ich ihn verlassen hatte. Luvalaes umrundete die Lichtung. Anordil betrachtete konzentriert den Baum. Er legte eine Hand an die Rinde und schloss die Augen. Nach einer Weile schauten die Brüder sich an. "Diese Lichtung besitzt eine außerordentlich starke Magie", sagte Luvalaes, "ich kann sie förmlich sehen." "Ich kann dir nur zustimmen. Die Magie geht von diesem Baum aus. Es sind äußerst mächtige Zauber, die hier gewirkt wurden", bestätigte Anordil. Auch ich spürte eine Art Spannung in der Luft. Früher konnte ich dieses Gefühl nicht einordnen, aber jetzt wusste ich, das es von der magischen Aura dieses Platzes kam. Ich ließ meine Gedanken schweifen. Es war jetzt ein knappes Jahr her, dass ich hier auf dieser Lichtung gestanden hatte. Zitternd, verwundet, verängstigt. Wenn ich mich jetzt betrachtete, konnte ich die Verwandlung kaum fassen. Niemand aus meinem alten Leben würde mich wiedererkennen.

"Was war es für ein Tag, als du hierher kamst?", fragte mich Anordil. "Es war der Abend des keltischen Imbolc-Festes zu Ehren der Göttin Brigid", antwortete ich, "Brigid ist die Schutzgöttin des Wissens und der Erinnerung sowie die Göttin des Feuers und der Fruchtbarkeit für die Kelten. Wir wollten an diesem Abend zu den Feuern gehen und feiern." "Der Baum auf der anderen Seite - ist er dieser Göttin geweiht?", fragte mich Luvalaes. "Ja", bestätigte ich, "die Kultstätte in meiner Welt war Brigid geweiht. An jenem Abend sollten die Riten mit einem Feuer begonnen werden und am zweiten Tag des Festes wären dort die Opfergaben dargebracht worden." "So wie ich es sehe", sagte Luvalaes, "ist dieser Baum ein Weltentor. Bei einer günstigen magischen Konstellation kann es geöffnet werden. Wir werden herausfinden müssen, wie es funktioniert. Das wird ein bisschen dauern." Ich nickte verstehend. In der Zwischenzeit würde ich mich um das Nachtmahl kümmern.

Ich verschwand im Wald, während die beiden sich mit dem Baum und dessen Magie beschäftigten. Nach einer Weile konnte ich zwei Hasen erlegen. Das Feuerholz sammelte ich nebenbei. Dabei entdeckte ich ein paar Beerensträucher, einige Kräuter und ein paar wilde Kartoffeln. Jedenfalls sahen diese Knollen aus wie Kartoffeln. Im Geschmack waren sie sogar ähnlich. Anschließend sammelte ich ein paar Zweige Eberesche und Eibe für ein Opferfeuer. Während die beiden Elben sich mit der Magie dieses Ortes auseinander setzten, bereitete ich die Hasen zu. Die Kartoffeln warf ich so ins Feuer. Sie würden in der Schale garen.

Nach einer Weile waren die Elben fertig mit ihrer Begutachtung. Auch das Nachtmahl war fertig. In der aufziehenden Dämmerung aßen wir zusammen. "Deine Eiche hier besitzt eine äußerst starke magische Aura", erklärte Luvalaes nach dem Mahl, "anscheinend bedarf es nicht viel, um ein Tor zu öffnen." Gemütlich hatte er sich gegen einen Baum am Rand der Lichtung gelehnt. "Das magische Potential steigt und fällt mehrmals im Jahr", fuhr er fort, "wie Wellen im Ozean. Dabei bewegt es sich wohl im Rhythmus deiner keltischen Mondfeiertage, die du uns während unserer Gälisch-Lektionen genannt hattest - Imbolc, Beltaine, Lugnasadh und Samhuinn."

"So wie es aussieht, ist die Magie zu Imbolc am höchsten", ergänzte Anordil, "wir nähern uns wieder diesem Tag in deiner Welt. Aus diesem Grund ist das Magiefeld schon äußerst stark. Und es wird noch weiter ansteigen." Meine Augen leuchteten. "Also sollten wir heute Nacht versuchen das Tor zu öffnen?", fragte ich die beiden. "Die Magie müsste dafür reichen", antwortete Anordil, "einen Versuch sollten wir wagen. Sonst hat sich unser Weg nicht gelohnt." Luvalaes nickte bestätigend. "Nutzen wir die Zeit bis die Mitte der Nacht erreicht ist", sagte er lachend, "und ruhen ein wenig. Wer weiß, was uns auf der anderen Seite erwartet." Seinen Vorschlag fand ich vernünftig. Ich folgte ihm. Neben dem Feuer rollte ich mich ein. Die beiden würden abwechselnd Wache halten und mich wecken.

Kurz vor Mitternacht rüttelte Anordil mich sanft. Schlaftrunken blickte ich auf. "_Tollen i lû_ - es ist Zeit", sagte er leise, "wir wollen es versuchen." Ich brauchte ein paar Minuten um richtig wach zu werden. Das Feuer unseres Lagers war etwas heruntergebrannt. Zu Füßen der alten Eiche entzündete ich ein Opferfeuer aus den Ebereschen- und Eibenzweigen.

Ich führte einen alten keltischen Ritus durch, den ich von meiner Mutter gelernt hatte. Im Schein des Feuers rief ich Brigid in ihrer Dreigestalt, Dana-Anu-Brigid, an. Ich dankte ihr für ihre Gnade und Güte und brachte ihr ein Opfer in Form von Wasser, ein paar Beeren, ein wenig Salz, etwas Honig und von dem Blut der Hasen dar. Die beiden Elben flankierten mich. Sie schienen Magie zu wirken. Ihre Hände zeichneten Symbole in die Luft und auf die Erde. Sie zeichneten sie in die Flüssigkeit des Opferbechers sowie in die Flammen des Opferfeuers.

Nach einer Weile war mir, als würde die Luft um uns herum knistern. Als ob eine elektrische Spannung die Lichtung aufladen würde. Ich bat die Göttin um ihre Gnade. Danach gab ich die Opfergaben ins Feuer. Die Zweige über uns rauschten, obwohl es windstill war. Ich spürte, wie die Spannung in der Luft stieg. Diese änderte sich schlagartig und leise hörte ich eine Stimme. Was mein Begehren sei, wisperte es in den Zweigen. "Ich möchte erfahren, warum meine Familie sterben musste", sagte ich ruhig, doch mein Herz schlug wild gegen meine Brust, "bitte gewähre mir die Gunst zurückkehren zu dürfen, um dies herauszufinden." ‚Dies kann ich dir jetzt nicht gewähren. Die Zeit ist noch nicht reif. Suche das, was dein Vater Silmaril nannte. Erst wenn du es hast, wird sich dir das Tor öffnen. Du kannst es nur mit Hilfe der beiden Freunde des Waldes schaffen', wisperte es in den Blättern der Eiche, ‚nun geh und suche, was du brauchst.' Dann war nur noch das verhaltene Rauschen des Windes zu hören.

"_Hwanio i Mirion_ - suche das Silmaril", murmelte ich. Anordil und Luvalaes schauten mich an. "_Mathon i lûth 'wann_ - ich spüre, dass die Magie sich abschwächt", sagte Anordil. Ich sah zu den beiden. "_Hwanion. - I nad_. - Ich soll etwas suchen. - Einen Ge­genstand", sagte ich zu ihnen, "_mirion, han estant adar nîn_ - ein Silmaril, so nannte es jedenfalls mein Vater." "_Man hen nad_? - was meinst du damit?", fragte Luvalaes leicht irritiert, "_iston in miruin es sinnarn o Beren a Lúthien. Ú-lastannen hen iui­thathar an anonn en emair._ - Ich kenne die Silmaril nur aus der Legende von Beren und Lúthien. Ich habe noch nicht gehört, dass diese für ein Weltentor genutzt wurden."

Ich versuchte das Bild des Edelsteins in mir heraufzubeschwören. "Die Silmaril existieren in meiner Welt nicht real. - Nur wenn ich meine Erlebnisse der letzten Monate überdachte, konnte es nicht nur Phantasie gewesen sein. Aber das nur am Rande. - Mein Vater hatte einmal einen Edelstein mit eingravierten Runen von meiner Mutter erhalten. - Ein uraltes Artefakt. Er war durchscheinend und im Sonnenlicht wechselte er die Farbe. Angeblich waren die Runen eine Art magischer Spruch. Mein Vater nannte diesen Stein seinen Silmaril."

"Ein Torstein", sagte Anordil wissend, "folglich müssen wir einen solchen finden, um das Tor zu öffnen." "Sieht wohl so aus", kommentierte ich. Luvalaes blickte nachdenklich. "Das wird nicht ganz einfach werden", sprach er, "Mittelerde ist groß und es gibt Hunderte von Plätzen, wo so ein Artefakt sich befinden könnte. Wenn wir es aufspüren wollen, sollten wir uns trennen. Ich werde in den Süden gehen." Anordil nickte zustimmend. "Wir werden in der Nähe anfangen und uns nach Osten halten", stimmte er zu, "in einem Sonnenlauf treffen wir uns hier wieder."

Damit trennten sich unsere Wege. Ich begleitete Anordil. Anders als damals wandten wir uns erst einmal nach Norden. Am Fuße des Ered Luin Gebirges zogen wir einige Tage entlang, bis wir an einen Einschnitt im Gebirge kamen. Ein schmaler Fluss wand sich hier hindurch. Offensichtlich hatte er seinen Ursprung im Gebirge. Wir folgten ihm bis zu seiner Quelle. Dort gingen wir weiter und kamen an einen kleineren Gebirgssee. In der Ferne konnte man Carus sehen. Hier machten wir eine längere Rast, bevor wir wieder in die Ebene hinunter wanderten.

Die Nächte waren erfüllt von unterschiedlichen Geräuschen. Das Fauchen eines Berglöwen war in der Ferne zu hören, genauso wie das gefährliche Knurren einer Chetmig, einer Art Großkatze, oder die hohlklingenden Rufe der Hügelgrabkäuzchen. Aber keines dieser Tiere wagte sich bis zu uns heran. Anscheinend mieden sie die Menschen und die Elben. Der See speiste einen kleinen Flusslauf, dem wir bis zum Lhûn folgten. Ihn würden wir in ein paar Tagen erreichen. Ganz weit in der Ferne konnten wir das Abendrotgebirge erkennen. Es würde in den nächsten Tagen immer näher rücken.

Nach zwei Wochen waren wir am Fuß des Abendrotgebirges angekommen. Von hier aus hielten wir uns wieder nach Süden. Ungefähr in der Mitte des Gebirgszuges gab es einen alten Handelsweg, den wir nehmen würden. Nach weiteren sieben Tagen erreichten wir den Quellfluss, der den Abendrotsee speiste. Ihm folgten wir nach Süden bis Bareketta.

Kleinere Boote, sogar einige Fischkutter, dümpelten im Hafen. Wir kehrten in eines der Gasthäuser ein. Der Schankraum war typisch für eine Seestadt. Die Tische und Bänke aus grob gezimmertem Holz waren dunkel und abgewetzt. Die Decke hing niedrig. Über dem Feuer im Kamin hingen Fische zum Räuchern. Ihr Geruch überdeckte alles andere. Der Boden bestand aus blank gescheuerten Holzbohlen. Er knarrte ein wenig, wenn man über ihn schritt. Es schien mir, als würde in dem Kessel auf dem Küchenfeuer eine Fischsuppe vor sich her simmern. Es erinnerte mich stark an eine Bouillabaisse.

Der Küchenbereich war in einer Nische des Schankraumes untergebracht. Der Blick auf die Zubereitung der Speisen war ungehindert. Man sah zwei Mägde, eine resolut wirkende Frau, wohl die Wirtin, und einen Knecht dort arbeiten. Hinter der Theke aus dunkel poliertem Holz stand der Wirt. Groß und bullig, wie ein Kodiakbär. Ein riesiger Schnauzbart zierte das breite Gesicht unter einem blankrasierten Schädel. Tätowierungen an den Armen ließen darauf schließen, dass er selber einst Fischer war oder gar zur See fuhr. Hinter ihm standen im Regal Bierkrüge und Becher aus Ton.

Wir würden uns hier ein wenig umhören, ob es Hinweise auf einen Torstein gab. In Schänken, wie auch auf Marktplätzen, konnte man am ehesten Gerüchte, Geschichten und Neuigkeiten auffangen. "Seid gegrüßt, Reisende", begrüßte uns der Wirt freundlich, "womit kann ich dienen?" Seine Stimme klang sonor, laut und befehlsgewohnt. "Seid gegrüßt, Wirt", erwiderte Anordil den Gruß, "wir suchen ein Lager für die Nacht und ein Mahl für unsere Mägen." "Damit kann ich dienen. Tretet näher und Ihr bekommt den besten Fischeintopf in Mittelerde", sagte der Wirt stolz.

Es war recht früh am Abend und der Schankraum noch weitestgehend leer. Nur eine Gruppe von drei Reisenden saß an einem der Tische. Der Wirt führte uns in ein kleines Zimmer am Ende des Ganges. Ein einfaches Bett stand darin. In der kleinen Feuerstelle lag Holz sorgfältig aufgeschichtet. Wir legten unser Reisegepäck ab. Auch die Bögen und den Kampfstab ließen wir hier. Dann gingen wir zurück in den Schankraum. Wir setzten uns an einen kleinen Tisch abseits der anderen. Nach einigen Minuten brachte eine der Mägde uns Schüsseln mit dem Fischeintopf, frisches Brot und kleine runde Kuchen mit gedörrtem Obst. Der Wirt selber brachte uns den Wein.

"Darf ich mich einen Moment zu Euch gesellen?", fragte er höflich. Anordil nickte und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. "Wir haben selten Gäste aus dem Elbenvolk hier. Meist bevorzugen sie die Abgeschiedenheit des Waldes", fuhr der Wirt fort, "sagt, sind die Gerüchte wahr, die man aus dem Süden hört?" "Welche Gerüchte?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Der Wirt sah sich kurz um. "Über Unruhen an den Grenzen von Gondor", sagte er, "es kommen immer wieder Nachrichten hier an, dass sich in Mordor wieder das Böse regt. Es wird von zahllosen Orks und Untoten berichtet." Anordil sah ihn freundlich an. "Wir können diese Gerüchte nur teilweise bestätigen", erwiderte er, "ob sich in Mordor wieder etwas regt, wissen wir nicht. Denn wir kommen aus dem Ered Luin Gebirge. – Aber es ist wahr, Orks und das Gezücht der Dunkelheit haben stark zugenommen. Dunkle Zeiten ziehen auf." Der Wirt seufzte. "Wir werden gerüstet sein, Herr Elb. Habt Dank für die Auskunft." Er wollte sich wieder erheben.

"Bleibt noch einen Augenblick, Herr Wirt", forderte Anordil ihn auf, "auch wir suchen Gerüchte." Neugierig blieb der Wirt sitzen. "Wir suchen ein seltenes Artefakt", fuhr Anordil fort, "wer könnte uns Auskunft geben?" Nachdenklich kratzte der Wirt sich am Schädel. "Nun, hier in Bareketta kann Euch vielleicht Larkanus Nemphor, der Händler für Kräuter und seltene Substanzen weiterhelfen." "Und wo finden wir ihn", fragte ich. "In einer Seitengasse vom Markt", erwiderte er, "fragt auf dem Markt nach ihm. Dann wird man euch den Weg weisen." Wir dankten ihm.

Da es noch recht früh am Abend war, versuchten wir unser Glück auf dem Markt. Dieser war trotz der einsetzenden Dämmerung recht gut besucht. Bei einem der Händler fragten wir nach Larkanus Nemphor und wurden tatsächlich in ein kleines Gässchen verwiesen. Der Laden des Kräuterhändlers war klein und schäbig. Staub wirbelte auf, als wir eintraten.

"Larkanus Nemphor, zu Euren Diensten", wieselte ein ebenfalls verstaubt wirkendes Männchen auf uns zu. Überrascht sog ich die Luft ein. Wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, das dieser Larkanus Nemphor ein Mensch sein sollte, hätte ich gedacht einen Ferengi aus dem Star Trek Universum vor mir zu sehen. Ein übergroßer Schädel mit Auswülstungen zierte einen im Vergleich kleinen Körper. Durch das Gewicht des Kopfes hatte sich der Rücken zu einem Buckel verwachsen. Überlange, an Spinnenbeine erinnernde Finger zuckten nervös hin und her. Seine Kleidung war verstaubt und von einer unergründlichen Farbe. An den Ärmel hingen lange Fäden einer nicht näher zu bestimmenden Masse.

"Seid gegrüßt, Larkanus Nemphor", erwiderte Anordil freundlich, "der Wirt aus dem ‚Singenden Fisch' sagte uns, dass du uns weiterhelfen könntest." Gierig und lüstern geifernd sah er uns an. Sein Blick taxierte uns von oben bis unten. "Gegen Gold kann ich immer weiterhelfen", nuschelte er. Unruhig schmierte er den Sabber, der aus seinem Mund tropfte, an seinen Ärmeln ab. Ich wurde von Ekel geschüttelt. "Wir suchen ein Artefakt", sagte Anordil ruhig und ließ zwei Goldstücke in die gierigen Klauen unseres Gegenüber gleiten.

"Ein Artefakt, sagt Ihr?", in seinen Augen glitzerten Gier und Enttäuschung, "da kann ich leider nicht weiterhelfen. Aber ich weiß jemanden, der es könnte." Listig blickten seine blutunterlaufenen Geieraugen mich an. Seine Spinnenfinger kamen mir beunruhigend näher. Rasch legte Anordil weitere zwei Goldstücke in die aufgehaltene Klaue. Reflexartig krampfte sich diese um das Gold zusammen. "Geht hier die Gasse hinunter und dann rechts. Die nächste wieder links und die übernächste rechts. Dort werdet Ihr Astanach Gorphylus finden. Vielleicht kann er Euch weiterhelfen." "Habt Dank für Eure Mühe", grüßte Anordil höflich und schob mich aus dem Laden hinaus. Draußen schöpfte ich tief Atem um den Gestank nach Gier, Staub und Moder zu vertreiben.

Wir folgten der Wegbeschreibung dieses sonderbaren Vogels. Die Häuser standen hier sehr eng. Es schien kaum ein Licht. Selbst die Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne schafften es schwerlich bis hierhin. Der Boden war lehmig. Ein kleines Rinnsal floss in der Mitte der Gasse. Ich wollte nicht wissen, was da entlang lief. Fast am Ende der Gasse entdeckte Anordil ein windschiefes kleines Schild über einer Tür. ‚Astanach Gorphylus, Gelehrter für arkanes Wissen' stand dort in verblassten Schriftzeichen. Vorsichtig klopfte Anordil an die morsch aussehende Tür. Wir warteten einige Minuten. Dann klopfte ich noch einmal. Wiederum verstrichen einige Minuten. Schließlich hörten wir von drinnen Geräusche.

"Ja, ja", krächzte jemand, "nur nicht so ungeduldig. – In meinem Alter ist man nicht mehr so schnell." Die Tür vor uns öffnete sich mit einem lauten Quietschen. Ein verschrobener Mann mittlerer Größe stand vor uns. Kahle Stellen am Kopf wiesen auf zu viele Verbrennungen hin. Augenbrauen sowie die Wimpern waren weggesenkt. Narben an Gesicht und Händen wiesen auf misslungene Zauber hin. Sein Körper wirkte vertrocknet, wie Pergament. Die fadenscheinige, ausgewaschene Robe, die ehemals wohl blau gewesen war, raschelte auf der Haut, wenn er sich bewegte. "Tretet ein, - ja, ja,", sagte er und kicherte ein wenig irr.

Wir folgten ihm ins Haus hinein. Er ging voraus in ein kleines Laboratorium. Urplötzlich wähnte ich mich in einer Alchimistenküche des frühen Mittelalters. Töpfe und Tiegel standen herum. Es brodelte in kleinen Kesselchen, wie auch in gläsernen Phiolen. Pergamente waren in der Gegend verstreut. Die Wände zeugten von misslungenen Experimenten. Folglich eher ein Möchtegern-Magier, als ein fähiger Zauberkundiger. Wie Anordil mir erklärt hatte, waren wahre Magier oder magisch Begabte äußerst selten. Doch die Gilde nahm auch die nicht Begabten auf. Gegen Goldstücke konnte man durchaus Einlass finden. Die meisten von ihnen wurden indes nicht besonders alt. "Nun, werte Elben", kicherte der Alte, "was ist Euer Begehr? – Ja, ja, ich habe nicht viele Kunden aus dem Elbenvolk. – Hi, hi, hi, denken wohl, sie sind bessere Magier. – Mag auch für einige gelten." Brabbelnd wandte er sich seinen Phiolen zu. Er schien vergessen zu haben, dass wir da standen.

"Werter Astanach Gorphylus", sprach Anordil ihn ruhig an, "wir suchen ein magisches Artefakt. Man sagte uns, dass Ihr uns weiterhelfen könnt." Wirr suchten die Augen des Magiers durch die Gegend. "So, so", murmelte er, "ein magisches Artefakt? – Elben, die Schatzsucher sind. – Sehr seltene Exemplare. – Ja, ja, immer auf der Suche. – Schatz, Schatz, Schatz. – Gold aus Staub, bald ist es vollbracht." "Das Artefakt ist ein Edelstein mit Runenzeichen. Er schillert in allen Farben im Sonnenlicht", fuhr Anordil ungerührt fort. Der Alte zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Lauernd blickte er sich um. Erkenntnis war in seinen Augen zu sehen.

"Na, so was? – Ja, ja, - Welten erforschen und Tore durchschreiten. – Hi, hi, hi, Mittelerde ist nicht mehr genug? – Ihr sucht einen Torstein. – Aber hier werdet Ihr keinen finden. Ja, ja. Tore öffnen sich nicht immer von alleine." Er brabbelte unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin. Aber anscheinend wusste er von der Existenz von Torsteinen. "Sagt, wo könnte man einen finden?", fragte ich. Er kicherte in sich hinein. "Finden wollt Ihr, ja, ja. Aber nicht hier. – Nicht hier. – Torsteine sind äußerst selten. – Die Gilde weiß nur von wenigen. – Ganz wenigen. – Hi, hi, hi... – Geht nach Fornost. Im Archiv der Gilde in der Bibliothek. – Möglicherweise findet Ihr dort einen Hinweis. – Doch hier nicht. – Hier nicht." Anordil sah mich an. "Vielen Dank für die Auskunft", sagte ich, bevor wir uns zum Gehen wandten. Der Alte murmelte weiterhin Unverständliches vor sich hin und werkelte an den Phiolen und Tiegeln. Sobald er sich umgedreht hatte, hatte er uns vergessen. Leise zogen wir uns zurück.

Dieser Gelehrte für arkanes Wissen schien sehr verwirrt zu sein. Ob er die Wahrheit sprach? "_Aphadam in bith_ - wir sollten dem Hinweis nachgehen", flüsterte Anordil mir zu, "_ae hen adan bed nedin vist_ - auch wenn dieser Mann wirr redet." Verblüfft sah ich ihn an. "_Ad dírannech in noeth nîn_ - wieder einmal hast du meine Gedanken erraten", sagte ich leise, "liest du sie wirklich nicht?" Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. "_Law, ú-dirach hen_ - nein, ich kann sie nicht lesen", schmunzelte er, "aber du bist für mich ein offenes Buch. In dir kann ich sehr viel erkennen. – Aber Fornost hat tatsächlich eine große Bibliothek und diese ein gut sortiertes Archiv. Dort könnten wir eher fündig werden."

Nach diesem Besuch schlenderten wir über den Marktplatz. Wir kauften ein wenig Proviant. An einem der Stände blieb ich interessiert stehen. Hier wurden Lederwaren feilgeboten. Ich suchte ein paar neue Handschuhe, da ich die meinen auf unserer Wanderung zerfetzt hatte. Es war zwar spätes Frühjahr, aber hier im Norden waren die Temperaturen relativ kühl. Ich war überrascht, dass das Angebot dem ähnelte, was es bei uns auf den celtic-weeks oder ähnlichen Events gab.

Plötzlich schoss Anordils Hand an mir vorbei. Ich hörte das charakteristische Knacken von Knochen. Als mein Blick seiner Hand folgte, sah ich einen halbwüchsigen, verdreckten Knaben in seinem Griff zappeln, der meinen Geldbeutel in der Hand hielt. "Du weißt, was man normalerweise mit Beutelschneidern macht?", sagte Anordil mit drohender Stimme. Der Junge nickte. Angst flackerte in seinen Augen. "Ich tu's nie wieder", heulte der Junge vor Schmerz und ließ meinen Beutel fallen. Ich fing ihn auf. Dann ließ Anordil ihn gehen.

"Bevor du denkst, ich wäre grausam, weil ich ihm die Hand gebrochen habe. - Er ist damit gut davon gekommen", sagte er leise zu mir, "ein anderer hätte ihn vielleicht der Stadtwache übergeben. Danach wäre er seine Hand los gewesen. - Und zwar unwiderruflich." Ich schluckte entsetzt. So harte Strafen hatte ich nicht erwartet. "Außerdem", fuhr er fort, "muss dieser Dieb sehr unerfahren gewesen sein. Sonst hätte er nicht versucht unter den Augen eines Elben jemanden zu bestehlen." Oder er war verzweifelt, dachte ich bei mir. Egal, was der Grund war, der Dieb blieb verschwunden und ich passte jetzt besser auf meinen Beutel auf. Aber wir wurden in dieser Hinsicht nicht mehr behelligt.

Am nächsten Tag setzten wir an das Ostufer über. Dort entlang wanderten wir weiter nach Süden, bis zu den Ruinen von Annúminas. Sie lagen an den See geschmiegt. Die Ruinen ließen den Schluss zu, das Annúminas einst eine blühende Stadt gewesen sein musste. Vergleichbar mit dem Venedig meiner Welt. Aber selbst hier hatten die dunklen Mächte gnadenlos ihr Werk verrichtet. Seit mehr als 1500 Sonnenläufen lag diese Stadt in Schutt und Asche. Durch ihre Straßen wehte nur der Wind und die Seelen der Toten. Vielleicht trieben ja Geschöpfe der Nacht ihr Unwesen in den Ruinen. Wir wollten es nicht herausfinden.

Ohne uns weiter aufzuhalten, wanderten wir am Nordufer des Baranduin entlang nach Osten, denn der Baranduin entsprang aus dem Abendrotsee. Im nächsten Dorf, namens Rood, machten wir eine kurze Rast. Die Preise fand ich reichlich überhöht. Die Bedienung war zudem unfreundlich. Ich war froh, dass ich die Schlafräume nicht gesehen hatte. Mir hatten die Kakerlaken im Schankraum gereicht. Rood war wohl einst eine blühende Stadt gewesen. Doch jetzt war sie heruntergekommen und vegetierte vor sich hin.

Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit, als Anordil unseren Weg wieder aus der Stadt heraus lenkte. Wir folgten einem kleinen Quellfluss des Baranduin, namens Elhiril, weiter bis nach Fornost. Grasland war die vorherrschende Vegetation. Es wuchs hier eine eigenartig graugrüne Sorte. Von den Elben wurde dieser Landstrich als "_Celebren talath_ – silbernes Weideland" bezeichnet. Zerrissen wurde das Grasland immer wieder durch felsige Bereiche.

In ein paar Tagen hatten wir unser Ziel erreicht. Die Stadt Fornost lag am südlichen Zipfel der Nördlichen Höhen. Eine hügelige Landschaft, die das Gebiet Arthedain von der Ebene von Oiolad trennte. Der Hinweis des Magiers war eindeutig. Hier sollten wir in den Archiven der Bibliothek eine Schriftrolle einsehen, die uns weiterhelfen könnte. Das einzige Problem bestand darin, in die Archive zu gelangen. Leider wurde nämlich nur Mitgliedern des Ordens der Gelehrten Zutritt gewährt, wie wir feststellen mussten.

Wir kehrten daraufhin in eines der Gasthäuser ein. Es hieß "Zum Lustigen Wandersmann" und war eines der mittleren Kategorie, würde ich sagen. Nicht wirklich erstklassig, aber auch keine heruntergekommene Spelunke. Alles im allen machte es einen recht sauberen Eindruck. Die zehn Tische waren blank geputzt und der Boden aus gestampftem Lehm ordentlich gefegt. Die Theke bestand aus grob behauenen Holzstämmchen. Anordil übernahm es mit dem Wirt zu sprechen. Dieser war ein kleiner, runder Mann mit vollem Gesicht, grauem gekräuseltem Haar und einer dunklen, vom langen Gebrauch speckig gewordenen Lederschürze über seiner sauber gewaschenen leinenen Kleidung. Dieser wirkte nicht gerade erfreut, als er unsere Waffen erblickte. Dementsprechend unfreundlich war der Empfang.

"Nun", fragte er barsch, "kann ich Euch helfen?" Anordil lächelte freundlich. "Wir sind Reisende auf der Suche nach einem Lager für die Nacht", erwiderte er zuvorkommend, "unser Weg war lang und beschwerlich." Misstrauisch musterte uns der Wirt. Unverwandt blickte er mich an. "Elben, die ein Gasthaus aufsuchen, um zu nächtigen, sind mir suspekt", entgegnete er unwirsch und blickte nochmals auf unsere Bewaffnung, "außerdem sind schwerbewaffnete Krieger hier nicht willkommen." Missmutig hantierte er mit den Krügen. Er füllte zwei Weinkrüge bis zum Rand. Dann ließ er uns stehen.

Raschen Schrittes ging er durch den Schankraum auf den Tisch am Feuer zu. Unwillkürlich folgten wir ihm mit den Augen. Nachdenklich lehnte ich mich auf meinen Kampfstab und ließ meinen Blick durch den Schankraum schweifen. "Ein sehr unhöflicher Mann", kommentierte Anordil leise auf Sindarin, "vielleicht ist er Barden gegenüber aufgeschlossener." "Wie er sagte sind ihm Elben suspekt, die Quartier in einem Gasthaus suchen", erwiderte ich. "So wird es sein", Anordil lächelte, "warum nur haben die Menschen immer wieder Angst vor uns? Wir tun ihnen doch nichts." "Eure Unsterblichkeit können die meisten von uns nicht verstehen", flüsterte ich, "das ist es, was ihnen Angst macht." Aufmerksam sah ich mich währenddessen um. Anordil hatte mir in vielen mühevollen Stunden beigebracht, wie man nur mit den Augen viele Informationen sammeln konnte, in dem man sich einfach seines wachen Verstandes bediente.

Der Schankraum war recht gut gefüllt mit Leuten unterschiedlicher Herkunft und Rasse. In einer Ecke, in der Nähe des Feuers, saß eine kleine gemischte Gruppe, die reichlich mit Blessuren versehen war. Trauer spiegelte sich in ihren Gesichtern. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie mindestens einen Kampfgefährten vor nicht allzu langer Zeit verloren hatten. An einem anderen Tisch saßen einige Priester, wie man an ihren Kutten erkennen konnte. Die Zugehörigkeit konnte ich nicht eindeutig ausmachen. Ein paar Händler konnte ich sehen sowie zwei Söldner, einen Waldläufer, ein paar Hobbits, eine Gruppe von Zwergen, dem Anschein nach Bergleute, und einige andere Leute, die man nicht eindeutig zuordnen konnte. Sogar Nordländer waren vorhanden.

Mit einem mürrischen Gesicht kehrte der Wirt zurück an die Theke. "Ihr seid noch da?", knurrte er. Gewinnend lächelte ich ihn an. Lässig schlug ich dabei den Umhang zur Seite. Meine Laute kam zum Vorschein. "Ihr seid Barden?", fragte der Wirt neugierig und deutete auf mein Instrument. "Ja und nein", bestätigte Anordil, "meine Weggefährtin hier ist Bardin und ich bin Heiler. Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Süden." Der Wirt grinste jetzt erfreut. Barden waren immer gern gesehene Gäste in den Gasthäusern von Mittelerde. Sie wurden auch stets freundlich behandelt. "Wenn Ihr Neuigkeiten und einige Lieder habt, ist die Übernachtung und die Verpflegung frei für diese Nacht", sagte er, ungewöhnlich gutmütig für seine vorherige Ablehnung. "Gut, das gilt", antwortete Anordil, "wir haben ein paar Neuigkeiten und einige Lieder im Gepäck." Der Wirt beschrieb Anordil das Zimmer, wo wir nächtigen sollten. Danach gingen wir die Treppe hinauf.

Es war ein kleiner dunkler Raum. Für elbische Verhältnisse arg niedrig. Es gab ein einziges Fenster, dass mit Pergament bespannt war, aber keine Feuerstelle. Im Winter musste es hier furchtbar kalt sein. Die Betten bestanden aus einfachen Strohlagern, die mit einem Stück Leinen überzogen waren. Licht würde eine kleine Kerze, die in einem Halter an der Wand steckte, spenden. Ich rümpfte ein wenig die Nase. Auf unserer Wanderung hatten wir schon bessere Unterkünfte bekommen. "Wir sollten uns ein wenig frisch machen", sagte ich, "wenn wir gleich etwas zum besten geben wollen, müsste zumindest ich mich umziehen." Anordil nickte, dabei legte er seinen Rucksack ab und einen Teil seiner Waffen. Auch ich entledigte mich meines Reisegepäcks.

Ich zog das saubere Gewand, ein taubengraues elbisches Kleid mit feinen hellsilbernen Stickereien, heraus und wusch mich ein wenig in der Schüssel, die auf einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke stand. Ich zog mich um, kämmte meine Haare, die ich dann neu einflocht. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Anordil ein kleines magisches Siegel am Fenster angebracht. Niemand konnte jetzt diesen Raum durch das Fenster betreten, ohne das er es bemerkte. Er reinigte sich ebenfalls ein wenig. Danach gingen wir in den Schankraum hinunter. Zuvor brachte er ein Siegel an der Tür an. Meine Laute und meine Flöte aus Mithril nahm ich mit.

Der Schankraum hatte sich jetzt noch mehr gefüllt. Wir sahen, dass an dem Tisch am Feuer Plätze frei waren. Anordil wies dort hinüber. Geschickt bahnte ich mir einen Weg durch die Leute. Wir nickten den Vieren zu und setzten uns an das andere Ende des Tisches. Ich genoss es, denn das Feuer war jetzt direkt in meinem Rücken. Es war zwar spätes Frühjahr, aber ich spürte die Kälte immer noch in den Knochen. Ich hatte mich sowieso noch nicht von meiner wärmeren Bekleidung getrennt.

Eine junge Magd eilte herbei. "Seid gegrüßt und willkommen", sagte sie freundlich, "was kann ich Euch bringen?" "Bringt uns Brot und von der Fleischpastete, die in Eurem Ofen brutzelt", antwortete Anordil, "desgleichen wäre ein wenig Wein passend. Unsere Kehlen sind trocken von der Reise." Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis wir unser Essen vor uns hatten. Das gab mir Gelegenheit, mir unauffällig die Leute, die im Schankraum anwesend waren, näher anzusehen.

Bei dem einen oder anderen sollte man vorsichtiger sein, dachte ich, der eine dort hinten sah mir wie ein Beutelschneider aus und der andere vorne neben der Tür würde bestimmt seine Großmutter verkaufen, wenn er könnte. Während ich meine Fleischpastete und das frische Brot aß, nahm ich die vier an unserem Tisch ein wenig näher unter die Lupe. Anordil sah mir aufmunternd zu. "Mache ruhig weiter", sagte er in Gälisch, "das schult deinen Verstand und deine Menschenkenntnis."

Die beiden auf Anordils Seite schienen Brüder zu sein. Jedenfalls deuteten ihre Ge­sichtszüge darauf hin. Alles andere war unterschiedlich an ihnen. Sie waren aber eindeutig Dorwinrim, vermutlich aus der Nähe des Meeres von Rhûn. Einer von ih­nen schien Schwertkämpfer zu sein, der andere war offensichtlich ein Priester, denn er trug eine lange bestickte Robe. Er schien über magische Fähigkeiten zu verfügen. Versengte Finger und Augenbrauen deuteten auf misslungene Zauber hin. Unge­wöhnlich. Im Regelfall vermieden es die magisch Begabten in der Öffentlichkeit zu zaubern. Auf meiner Seite des Tisches saß ein junger Waldelb mit langen blonden Haaren. Der Elb hatte vorhin, als wir uns niedersetzten, kurz verhalten gegrüßt. Ne­ben ihm ein Nordländer mit strubbeligen rotblonden Haaren und riesigem Schnauz­bart. Er hatte als einziger hier im Schankraum eine Waffe dabei. Eine große Kampf­axt zierte seinen Gürtel.

Nach dem Essen nahm ich meine Laute und fing an zu spielen. Ich ging von Tisch zu Tisch. Hier spielte ich Lieder, die gewünscht wurden, oder Lieder die alle kannten. Bald herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung im Schankraum. Anordil hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit vorne zum Wirt gesetzt. Er gab Auskunft über die Neuigkeiten, die wir in Bareketta und auf unserem Weg hierher gehört hatten. Als letztes ging ich zu unserem Tisch.

"Nun meine Herren, was darf ich für Euch spielen?", grüßte ich mit einem Lächeln. "Geh fort von diesem Tisch, Frau!", knurrte mich der Nordländer an, "wir sind nicht in der Stimmung für fröhliche Lieder." Seine Hand spielte mit der Axt. "Ich habe auch traurige Balladen in meinem Repertoire", antwortete ich rasch. Der Waldelb legte dem Nordländer seine Hand auf den Waffenarm. Er verbeugte sich leicht in meine Richtung. "Werte Bardin, spielt eine Ballade zu Ehren unserer toten Kampfgefährten", sagte er mit einer wohlklingenden Stimme, "und verzeiht Ulef seine Unhöflichkeit." Ich nickte und wählte eine der alten Heldenballaden aus.

Die beiden Dorwinrim schauten nur benommen in ihre Becher. Sie hatten eindeutig ihren Kummer ertränkt. Ich beendete das Lied. Dies ist die beste Gelegenheit für eine Pause, dachte ich bei mir. Ich legte die Laute nieder und setzte mich auf meinen Platz von vorhin. Der Waldelb schob mir eine Goldmünze herüber. "Als Lohn für die Ballade", sagte er, "es war eine angemessene Totenklage." Ich schaute zu ihm hinüber. "Herr Elb", sprach ich höflich auf Doriathrin, "ich grüße Euch. Mein Name ist Arwen Ceridwen. Was ist geschehen, dass Eure Begleiter und Ihr in Trauer seid?"

Er schaute mich überrascht an. "Eine Menschenfrau, die Doriathrin spricht, ist ungewöhnlich", erwiderte er erstaunt. "Auch ich würde gerne Eure Geschichte hören", unterbrach Anordil ihn, denn er kehrte in diesem Moment an den Tisch zurück, "mein Name ist Anordil, Sohn des Glordoron von Cillien." "Ich bin Legolas, Sohn des Thranduil vom Düsterwald", stellte sich der Elb vor, "von Euch habe ich viel gehört, Anordil Glordoronion. Vor allem von eurem Bruder Luvalaes." Als er seinen Namen erwähnte, musste ich mich stark bemühen einen Ausruf der Überraschung zu unterdrücken.

Hier sah ich einen der neun Gefährten vor mir, die den Einen Ring zu seiner Vernichtung bringen würden. Ich hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, einem von ihnen tatsächlich zu begegnen. Aufmerksam betrachtete ich ihn. Wir setzten uns ein wenig abseits der anderen. "Ihr müsst das Verhalten meiner Weggefährten entschuldigen", sprach Legolas, "wir haben vorgestern drei unserer Gefährten im Kampf verloren. - Es war in den Höhlen einer verfallenen Burg weit im Norden der Nördlichen Höhen. Zwei Tagesreisen von hier. Wir hatten einen Auftrag der hiesigen Gemeinde angenommen. Mehrere Frauen und Kinder der hier ansässigen Händler waren von Wegelagerern entführt worden. Es ist uns gelungen sie zu befreien. Doch der Preis war hoch. Unsere Heilerin ist schwer verwundet. Sie liegt oben in unserer Unterkunft."

Anordil nickte verständnisvoll. "Wenn Ihr es erlaubt, würde ich mir die Verletzungen ansehen", sagte er, "ich habe zwar längs nicht das Talent meiner Tochter, aber vielleicht kann ich helfen." "Freund Legolas, mit wem sprecht Ihr?", unterbrach uns der eine Dorwinrim mit schwerer Zunge. "Dies ist Anordil Glordoronion und seine Weggefährtin Arwen Ceridwen", antwortete er ihm, "Anordil ist Heiler. Er würde sich Rellena ansehen, vielleicht kann er ihr helfen."

Der Magier von den Dorwinrim schaute Anordil hoffnungsvoll aus alkoholgeschwängerten Augen an. "Wenn du ihr wirklich helfen kannst, sind wir dir verpflichtet", lallte er mehr, als das er sprach, "mein Name ist Radamar und dies ist mein Bruder Dagobar. Der Nordländer dort ist Ulef, Sohn des Urtham." Der Nordländer hatte genug Alkohol getrunken. Sein Kopf ruhte auf dem Tisch vor ihm. Leises Schnarchen zeugte von seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand. Anordil stand auf und folgte Legolas die Treppe hinauf. Ich spielte noch ein wenig. Diesmal nahm ich die Flöte. Ich entschied mich für einige fröhliche Melodien. Man sah, dass es den Leuten gefiel. Der Wirt machte ein zufriedenes Gesicht.

Es war spät, als ich mich zur Ruhe begab. Anordil war nicht anwesend. Ich legte meine Instrumente ab und ging den Gang entlang. Aus einem der Räume hörte ich Anordils Stimme.

Ich klopfte leise an die Tür. Die Tür wurde mir ebenso leise geöffnet. "_Le suilon_", sagte ich leise, "_an díron, annon dulu Anordil _ - ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob ich Anordil helfen kann." "_Minno_ - so tretet ein", antwortete mir Legolas. Der Raum war dem unseren ähnlich. Nur ein wenig größer. Hier fanden sechs Leute Platz. Ich sah Anordil über eines der Lager gebeugt. Er wirkte starke Zauber. So stark, dass ich es mit meinen neu erweckten Fähigkeiten spüren konnte. Als ich näher trat, konnte ich eine zierliche Gestalt auf dem Bett liegen sehen. Die Frau war eine Dúnedain mit einem zerbrechlich wirkenden Körperbau. Sie sah wachsbleich aus. Ihre schwarzen Haare verstärkten diesen Eindruck. Augenringe verliehen ihr das Aussehen einer Toten. Ihr Körper war in Verbände gehüllt.

"Die hiesigen Heiler verfügen nicht über die notwendigen Mittel", wisperte mir Legolas zu, "aber sie hat gut gekämpft. Wir wollten sie nicht aufgeben. Seit gestern liegt sie in diesem Zustand." Ich sah, dass Anordil Schweißperlen auf die Stirn traten. Aber man konnte erste Erfolge entdecken. Die wächserne Blässe wich aus dem Gesicht der Frau. Langsam nahm sie wieder eine gesunde Farbe an.

Anordil entfernte einen der Verbände, um seinen Zauber zu überprüfen. Man konnte darunter eine fleischige rote Wunde sehen, die dabei war sich zu schließen. Zufrieden nickte er. Der Atem der Frau war schon ruhiger. "Sie wird bis morgen früh schlafen", sagte er, "bietet ihr immer wieder Wasser an. Aber in kleinen Schlucken. Wenn sie wach ist, ruft mich. Unser Zimmer ist am Ende des Ganges rechts."

Er verbeugte sich leicht vor Legolas und bedeutete mir mitzukommen. Ich verbeugte mich und folgte Anordil. Erst als wir in unserem Zimmer waren, sprach er wieder. "Sie wurde arg getroffen. Ihre Wunden waren teils magischer, teils metallener Natur", sagte er zu mir, "ich habe alles gezaubert, was mir möglich war. Jetzt kann nur sie selber sich hier in dieser Welt halten. Hoffen wir, dass sie stark genug ist. Ich wünschte, der edle Elrond wäre hier. Er ist der fähigste Heilkundige, den ich kenne. Seine Zauber sind äußerst mächtig. Um ein vielfaches mächtiger als meine." Erschöpft legte er sich auf seine Schlafstatt. Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet. Ich wusste, dass er nicht schlief. Elben schlafen nicht, so wie wir Menschen, sie ruhen in sich selber und schöpfen neue Kraft.

Mit Heraufziehen der Morgendämmerung erwachte ich. Ein leises Klopfen hatte mich geweckt. Anordil war bereits in einer fließenden Bewegung aufgestanden. Er öffnete die Tür. "_Suilad anech_", grüßte uns Legolas, "Rellena ist wach." Wir folgten ihm in den anderen Raum. Die junge Frau war tatsächlich erwacht und blickte uns an.

"Seid gegrüßt, Rellena", sagte Anordil, "wie fühlt Ihr Euch?" "Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich unter einen Troll geraten", antwortete sie mit kratziger Stimme, "ich danke Euch für meine Heilung." Anordil untersuchte sie kurz. "Es wird ein paar Tage dauern, bis Ihr wieder richtig gesund seid", sagte er zu ihr, "aber Ihr könnt reisen. Nur in der nächsten Zeit keine Kämpfe." Ihre Gefährten umringten sie. "Wie können wir Euch danken?", fragte Radamar, wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte.

"In dem Ihr uns helft, Einsicht in eine Schriftrolle zu erlangen", sagte ich. Neugierig sah er mich an. "Die große Bibliothek hier in Fornost ist im Besitz einer Schriftrolle, die wir einsehen möchten. Leider bekommt nur derjenige Zutritt zu den Archiven, der Mitglied des Ordens der Gelehrten ist." Er nickte kurz. "Ich denke, es wird mir gelingen. Als Priester gehöre ich sowieso dem Orden der Gelehrten an, gleich welchem Gott ich diene. Vielleicht wird es aber eine Weile dauern, bis ich das richtige gefunden habe." "Uns interessiert ein altes Artefakt", erläuterte Anordil, "ein sogenannter Torstein. Bekommt darüber heraus, was möglich ist." Radamar nickte. In seinen Augen blitzte die Neugier auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren nahm er seinen Umhang, schloss diesen über der Robe und ging zur Tür hinaus.

"Dies ist ein geringer Preis für ein Leben", flüsterte Rellena. "Welchen Weg werdet Ihr jetzt einschlagen?", fragte Legolas. "Das wissen wir bis jetzt nicht", gab ich zur Antwort, "das wird davon abhängen, was in der Schriftrolle steht." "Ihr seid doch wahrscheinlich seit einer Weile in Fornost", hob Anordil an, "so dass Ihr uns helfen könnt. Ich suche einen Händler für gewisse Substanzen. Ich möchte meinen Vorrat ein wenig ergänzen. Und Arwen benötigt neue Saiten für ihre Laute. Die letzten hat sie gestern aufgezogen." "Ich werde Euch geleiten", sprach Legolas. Mit leichter Bewaffnung verließen wir das Gasthaus.

Auf dem Markt gab es nahezu alles zu kaufen, was Mittelerde bot. Wir ließen uns Zeit und streiften ein wenig herum. Ab und zu versuchte Legolas neugierige Fragen zu stellen. Doch immer wieder konnten wir ihn geschickt abblocken. Gegen Mittag trafen wir wieder im Gasthaus ein. Anordil und ich zogen uns in unsere Kammer zurück. Dort richteten wir unser Gepäck. Wir hatten die Absicht, aufzubrechen, sobald wir Nachricht von Radamar über den Torstein bekamen.

Es war gegen Abend, als Radamar wieder ins Gasthaus zurückkehrte. Es klopfte an unsere Tür und er trat ein. Er sah erschöpft aus. "Seid gegrüßt", fing er an und setzte sich, "es war nicht leicht etwas über diesen Torstein herauszufinden. Die Gilde ist mit fremden Priestern besonders misstrauisch. Einige Zeit war ich auf der falschen Fährte, weil ich ja nicht genau wusste, was für ein Objekt das sein soll. Aber dann habe ich eine Schriftrolle entdeckt, die mir geeignet erschien. Da in diesem Moment keiner von der Gilde sich im Raum aufhielt, konnte ich schnell eine Abschrift fertigen." Er überreichte uns ein zerknülltes Stück Pergament. Man sah, dass es hastig beschrieben und weggesteckt worden war. Die Schrift war leicht verschmiert, aber zu lesen.

"Anscheinend ist dieses Artefakt als letztes im Besitz eines alten elbischen Magiers gewesen. Dieser lebt wohl in Imladris, wo immer das sein mag." Daran konnte man merken, dass er keiner Elbensprache mächtig war. Denn Imladris bedeutete Bruchtal, das Reich Elronds. In Anordils Augen blitzte es kurz auf.

Nun denn, auf nach Bruchtal, dachte ich. "Habt vielen Dank für Eure Mühe", sagte Anordil, "wir werden früh aufbrechen." Der Magier trat auf ihn zu. "Mit Verlaub, Herr Anordil. Bitte, erweist uns die Ehre, dass wir an Eurer Seite reisen dürfen. Wir stehen in Eurer Schuld."

Anordil überlegte kurz. In einer Gruppe zu reisen, war in den heutigen Zeiten schon besser. Das Böse nahm zu in Mittelerde. Andererseits würde sich das Reisetempo verringern. Aber es ging wieder in dichter besiedelte Gebiete, damit stiegen gleichermaßen die Chancen eines Überfalls durch Wegelagerer an. Auch die geheime Lage von Imladris stellte ein Problem dar. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob Anordil den Weg dorthin kannte. "Nun denn", sagte Anordil nach kurzem Überlegen, "ein Stück des Weges könnt Ihr uns durchaus begleiten. Doch dann sollten sich unsere Wege trennen. Sprecht mit Euren Gefährten. Wir werden morgen in der Dämmerung aufbrechen." Radamar nickte verstehend und ging.

An diesem Abend spielte ich wieder unten im Schankraum. Erneut war uns die Bezahlung für die Übernachtung erlassen worden. Die fünf Reisegefährten, diesmal mit Rellena, saßen gleichfalls dort. Ich sah, wie Anordil sich mit ihnen unterhielt. Er würde ihnen wohl sagen, wie weit sie uns begleiten durften.

Am nächsten Morgen standen wir zeitig abmarschbereit im Schankraum. Der Wirt war sichtlich enttäuscht, dass wir nicht eine weitere Nacht blieben. Wir schulterten unser Gepäck, als die fünf die Treppe herunter kamen. Sie waren ebenfalls reisebereit. Ohne viele Worte zu verlieren, verließen wir die Stadt. Das Tempo war eher gemächlich. Schon aus Rücksicht auf Rellenas Zustand. Wir folgten dem Grünweg, einer alte Handelsstraße, nach Süden. In fünf Tagen würden wir Bree erreichen.

to be continued ...

- 18 -


	8. Das Gasthaus zur Letzten Brücke

IVIII. Das Gasthaus zur Letzten Brücke

Als wir in Bree ankamen, kehrten wir wieder im "Tänzelnden Pony" ein. Der Wirt Gerstenmann Butterblume konnte sich nicht mehr an Anordil und mich erinnern, obwohl wir ihm bekannt vorkamen. Er litt wohl an allgemeiner Amnesie. Selbst Gandalf würde in einigen Jahren mit der Vergesslichkeit des Herrn Butterblume zu kämpfen haben. Aber es waren letztendlich einige Monate vergangen, seit unserem letzten Besuch. Allerdings strahlte er bis über beide Ohren, als er erfuhr, dass ich Bardin sei. Dessen ungeachtet wurden wir in einem Gemeinschaftsschlafraum einquartiert.

Am Abend spielte ich auf, wie ich es mir angewöhnt hatte. Ich war als Bardin unterwegs, also unterhielt ich die Leute. Die ersten Male war mir immer unwohl gewesen vor fremden Leuten zu spielen. Aber mittlerweile genoss ich es. Die Leute waren dankbar für die Abwechslung. Schließlich existierten hier in Mittelerde kein Fernsehen oder Radio oder andere Medien, so wie in meiner Welt. Hier waren die Leute erfreut, wenn ein Musiker ins Gasthaus kam, einen Abend Lieder spielte und Neuigkeiten aus der Fremde mitbrachte. Auf diese Weise schonte ich sogar meinen Geldbeutel. Ich besaß zwar jetzt eigenes Geld, was ich mir erarbeitet hatte, aber es waren nur ein paar Gold- und Silberstücke.

Ich war um jede Gelegenheit froh, wo ich für Kost und Logis spielen konnte. Manchmal kamen zur freien Verpflegung sogar ein paar Münzen aus dem Publikum. Schließlich wollte ich Anordil nicht immer auf der Tasche liegen. Obwohl Elben sich nichts aus Gold machten. Im Gegensatz zu mir. Zwar fehlte mir die Habgier mancher Zeitgenossen, aber es war beruhigend ein paar Münzen in der Tasche zu haben. Ich war nicht gerne abhängig von jemandem, selbst wenn es ein Freund war. Außerdem schuldete ich ihm bereits immens viel. Und dieses bereitete mir Kopfzerbrechen. Wie sollte ich das alles je zurückzahlen können?

Unsere Reisegruppe saß ebenfalls im Schankraum und hörte mir zu. Nur Ulef hatte sich an einen anderen Tisch gesetzt. Dort saßen weitere Nordländer. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt. Ich sah, wie Ulef den anderen die Hand gab. Sie hatten einen Handel geschlossen. Während einer Pause ging ich an unseren Tisch, um einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken. "Ulef wird uns morgen verlassen", erzählte mir Legolas, "er hat andere Nordländer gefunden, die auf Schätze aus sind. Er wird mit ihnen ziehen." "Und was ist mit euch und den anderen?", fragte ich ihn. "Wir werden weiter mit euch reisen", antwortete Radamar, "Dagobar, Rellena und ich wollen nach Esgaroth. Und vielleicht von dort aus nach Hause zum Meer von Rhûn. Soweit ich weiss, will Legolas zurück in den Düsterwald." Legolas nickte bestätigend. "Ich war lange Zeit weg von zu Haus", sagte er, "es ist Zeit zurückzukehren und wieder einmal Ruhe zu finden."

Anordil hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit mit einem der Waldläufer unterhalten, der in einer der Nischen am Tisch saß. Dieser schien Legolas ebenfalls zu kennen. Er wurde zumindest freundschaftlich von ihm gegrüßt, als wir vorhin den Schankraum betreten hatten. Auch für Anordil schien er kein Unbekannter zu sein. Danach kehrte Anordil an unseren Tisch zurück. "Estel sagte mir, dass der Weg nach Imladris einigermaßen frei ist. Auf der Höhe der letzten Brücke treiben sich wohl ein paar Orks herum. Und bei den Trollhöhen wurden zuletzt einige Trolle gesehen. Mit denen dürften wir fertig werden. Wir werden also weitgehend unbehelligt unser Ziel erreichen." "Dann sollten wir morgen bei Anbruch des Tages weiterziehen, Anordil", sprach Legolas.

Neugierig sah ich zu dem Waldläufer hinüber. Dies also war Aragorn, der sich auch Streicher nannte und bei den Elben Estel hieß. Eine weitere Berühmtheit aus Tolkiens Erzählung. Er war nahezu ausschließlich in schwarzes, leicht schäbig wirkendes Leder gekleidet. Die Kapuze seines schwarzen wollenen Umhangs hatte er weit nach vorne gezogen. Schatten umspielten das Gesicht. Ruhig und bedächtig zog er an seiner Pfeife. Beim Ausatmen blies er Kringel in die Luft.

Als Bardin ging ich auch an seinen Tisch. "Nun, mein Herr", sprach ich ihn an, "welches Lied darf ich für euch spielen?" Er hob den Kopf ein wenig, so dass das spärliche Licht des Schankraumes sein Gesicht erhellen konnte. Nun konnte ich die markant geschnittenen Züge erkennen. Schulterlange schwarze Haare und ein Stoppelbart gaben ihm ein verwegenes Aussehen. Im Kontrast dazu standen die hellblauen Augen. Wie die eines Polarfuchses. Beobachtend, lauernd, abwägend.

Er zog wieder an der Pfeife und blies den Rauch in die Luft. "Singt mir die Ballade von Beren und Lúthien", antwortete er leise. Seine Stimme hatte etwas weiches, beinahe elbisches. Eine unausgesprochene Sehnsucht schwang darin mit. Wenn man den ‚Herrn der Ringe' gelesen hatte, wusste man, nach wem er sich sehnte. Also spielte ich die Ballade. Allerdings konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen, die Zeilen eines Liedes meiner Welt am Ende einzuflechten. _‚O môrhenion i dhû: Ely siriar, êl síla. Aníron Undómiel. __Tiro! Êl eria e môr. __I 'lîr en êl luitha 'uren. __Aníron_ ...' – ‚Durch die Dunkelheit verstehe ich die Nacht. Träume fließen, ein Stern leuchtet. Ich begehre Abendstern. Sieh her! Ein Stern erhebt sich aus der Dunkelheit. Das Lied dieses Sternes verzaubert mein Herz. Ich begehre ...'.

Aragorn zuckte zusammen. Blitzschnell hielt er meine Hand fest. "_Man i had istach hen?_ - Woher wisst Ihr es?", wispert er leise auf Sindarin und sah mich durchbohrend an. "_Cenin, man ceritha_ - ich sehe, was geschehen wird", antwortete ich ausweichend, "_môr lû tolitha. - Ne thent lû. – Ben garitha i amarth nedin gaim dîn. Ú-veriant i vinui gor_. - Dunkle dunkle Zeiten werden kommen. – Bald. – Jemand wird das Schicksal in seinen Händen halten. Der Eine Ring ist nicht sicher. -" Er unterbrach mich mit einer raschen Armbewegung.

"_Man istach ne vinui gor_? - Was wisst Ihr von dem Einen Ring?", seine Stimme war nur mehr ein Hauch. "_Iston farn, istad e edregol delu_ - ich weiß genug darüber, um zu wissen, dass er äußerst gefährlich ist", antwortete ich ebenso leise, "ich kann das Schicksal des Ringes nicht verraten, aber der Abendstern wird Euch gehören, Herr Aragorn. – Ich weiß es, denn auch ich trage ihren Namen." Schnell entfernte ich mich von dem Tisch. Mein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Um ein Haar hätte ich zuviel verraten. Ich spielte noch einige Zeit weiter auf meiner Laute. Streicher beobachtete mich aufmerksam. Es war spät, als ich mich zur Ruhe begab.

Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedeten wir uns von Ulef. Trotz seiner raubeinigen Art war er ein guter Weggefährte gewesen. Wir würden ihn alle vermissen. Dann wurde es für uns Zeit aufzubrechen. Wir nahmen die Große Oststraße und zogen an den Mückenwassermooren vorbei. Unser Weg führte uns durch die Ebene En Eredoriath. Normalerweise gingen wir hintereinander, um bei eventuellen Überfällen gerüstet zu sein. Anordil ging an der Spitze und Legolas bildete die Nachhut.

Nachdem wir in Bree aufgebrochen und einige Stunden gewandert waren, kam erst Legolas an meine Seite. "_Estel mabent na gen_ - Estel hat nach dir gefragt", sagte er leise. "_Amma_? – Warum?", fragte ich gefasst. Legolas sah mich forschend an. "_Ista, man i venn în le_ - er wollte wissen, wer du bist." "_Man bedich hon?_ - Was hast du ihm gesagt?", entgegnete ich. Meine Worte klangen ruhig, obwohl ich aufgewühlt war. "_Arwen i eneth lîn a no i vess in 'ovad o Anordil_ - du hießest Arwen und seiest die Weggefährtin von Anordil." "_Sen dîr_ - das ist ja auch richtig. Aber er war wohl nicht zufrieden mit der Antwort?" Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er war absolut nicht zufrieden. Ich habe ihn an Anordil verwiesen. Ich wollte es dir nur mitteilen." Damit ließ er sich wieder ein Stück zurückfallen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das ich da in ein Wespennest gestochen hatte. Ich musste mich hüten, dass ich nicht zuviel über den kommenden Ringkrieg verriet.

Bei der Rast einige Stunden später saß Anordil neben mir. "Estel hat mich gefragt, wer du seiest", flüsterte er auf Gälisch, "woher weißt du, dass er Arwen Undómiel verehrt?" Ich sah ihn an. "Ich weiß, was die Zukunft in ein paar Jahren bringen wird", erklärte ich ihm leise, "in meiner Welt ist dies Teil einer Erzählung über den Einen Ring. Ich weiß, dass er Aragorn ist, Arathorns Sohn. Und ich weiß, was er sein wird. Aber ich darf nichts darüber sagen, damit der Lauf des Schicksals unverändert bleibt."

Anordil sah mich wissend an. "Es ist schwer, mit dem Wissen über kommende Zeiten zu leben", antwortete er leise, "selbst mir wirst du nichts verraten. - Das Wissen über den Einen Ring ist weitgehend in Vergessenheit geraten. Nur wenige glauben an ihn und noch weniger wissen von seiner Existenz. Und keiner weiß, wo er versteckt ist. Er ist verschollen seit Isildurs Tod. Wenn du weißt, was dessen Schicksal ist, so musst du schweigen." Damit beendete er das Gespräch. Er stand auf und übernahm wieder die Vorhut. Nachdenklich blickte ich ihm nach. Ich musste ihm merkwürdig erscheinen. Über meine Welt hatte ich ihm zwar viel erzählt, aber ich hatte bisher nichts über die Erzählungen Tolkiens verlauten lassen. Nur das mein Vater mir Sindarin und Quenya beigebracht hatte. Woher er es kannte, hatte ich verschwiegen.

Nach fünf Tagen erreichten wir Amon Sûl. Die Ruinen des Turmes bildeten den südlichsten Zipfel des Emyn Sûl, dem Wettergebirge. Eine zerklüftete, raue Landschaft. Der Turm, oder eher gesagt seine Überreste, stand auf einem Felsen am Rand der Ebene. Niedriges Buschwerk und Gras bestimmten das Bild. In der Ruine von Amon Sûl verbrachten wir die Nacht. Es war eine bedrückende Atmosphäre, die hier herrschte.

Ich meinte sogar während meiner Wache leise kratzende Geräusche aus den verschütteten unteren Etagen gehört zu haben. Aber ich konnte mich auch täuschen. Auf alle Fälle verursachte mir dieser Hügel eine arge Gänsehaut. Während meiner Wache konnte ich allerdings darüber nachdenken, dass in ungefähr acht Jahren hier eine Gruppe von Hobbits gegen die Nazgúl kämpfen würde. Als ich mich endlich hinlegen konnte, hatte ich unruhige Träume.

Nach weiteren fünf Tagen sahen wir das Gasthaus zur Letzten Brücke vor uns liegen. Es war unvermutet ruhig. Wir sahen keine Leute draußen. Die umlaufende Palisade war verbarrikadiert. Wir schauten uns erstaunt an. Für ein Gasthaus war dies eine ungewöhnliche Praxis. Gewöhnlich waren die Tore bis Anbruch der Dunkelheit offen. Doch dieses hier war geschlossen.

Vorsichtig näherten wir uns dem Tor. Unsere Waffen lagen locker in der Hand. Unvermittelt wurden wir angerufen. "Halt! Wer da?", tönte es von der Palisade. "Reisende auf dem Weg nach Osten", antwortete Anordil, "wir möchten Unterkunft für eine Nacht." Ein helmbewehrter Kopf wurde über der Palisade sichtbar. Der Junge, der ihn trug, zählte vielleicht fünfzehn Sonnenläufe, aber er hatte eine Armbrust im Anschlag. "Wer sagt mir, dass ihr keine bösen Absichten habt?", sagte er misstrauisch. "Ich bin Anordil, Sohn des Glordoron, des Herrn von Cillien", sprach Anordil laut, "bei meiner Ehre als Sinda, wir kommen in Frieden."

Plötzlich sah man hinter dem Jungen eine Hand auftauchen, die ihm heftig eine Ohrfeige verpasste. "Was fällt dir ein, Leddon! Das ist der Bruder von Luvalaes Glordoronion, dem Barden. Kannst du keine rechtschaffenden Leute mehr erkennen?", schimpfte eine Frauenstimme, "du wirst sofort das Tor öffnen und dich entschuldigen!" Der Junge duckte sich, um nicht eine weitere Ohrfeige zu kassieren und beeilte sich, das Tor zu öffnen. Keine Minute später konnten wir ungehindert den Hof betreten.

Wir sahen ein großes Gebäude mit Stallungen vor uns, welches vollständig von einer Palisade umgeben war. "Willkommen im Gasthaus zur Letzten Brücke", begrüßte uns eine leicht untersetzte Frau mittleren Alters mit dunkel geränderten Augen, die von zu wenig Schlaf kündeten, "entschuldigt bitte den groben Empfang. Seit einiger Zeit treiben sich hier Orkhorden und Warge herum. – Zu allem Überfluss sind meine Töchter bisher nicht aus Cameth Brin zurück. Die beiden sind jetzt zwei Tage überfällig und ich mache mir große Sorgen." Wir betraten das Gasthaus. Augenscheinlich war es ein gut geführtes und sauberes Haus. Der Schankraum war ordentlich gefegt. Die Tische glänzten frisch. Aus der Küche kam der Duft von gebratenem Hähnchen. Das Wasser lief mir im Mund zusammen.

Wir waren nicht die einzigen Reisenden. Einige Händler und anderes Volk hatten sich im Schankraum niedergelassen. Offensichtlich waren Bauern wie auch Holzfäller aus der Umgebung dabei. "Wir haben Plätze in einem der Gemeinschaftsräume frei", sagte die Wirtin. Ich rümpfte leicht die Nase. Gemeinschaftsräume waren nicht so ganz mein Geschmack. Man wusste nie, wer sich mit in dem Raum aufhielt. Aber wir hatten wohl keine andere Wahl. Wir sechs mussten uns den Raum mit weiteren vier Reisenden teilen. Wir ließen nichts von Wert zurück, als wir hinunter in den Schankraum gingen.

In der Zwischenzeit waren weitere Reisende eingetroffen. Mit einem von ihnen unterhielten sich die Wirtsleute besorgt. "Und du hast sie nicht gesehen, auf deinem Weg, Turlin?", fragte Rubb Grumm, der Wirt, eindringlich, "sie müssten vor dir aufgebrochen sein. Zwei unserer Knechte haben sie begleitet." Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid, ich habe niemanden auf dem Weg hierher getroffen." Ich betrachtete mir denjenigen, den man Turlin nannte, genauer.

Ein großer, gut gebauter Mann. Barde, seinen Instrumenten nach zu urteilen. Für die Verhältnisse dieser Welt reich gekleidet. Man sah, dass ihm sein Geld locker in der Tasche saß. Diesmal würde ich für die Nacht zahlen müssen. Dieser Turlin sah nicht danach aus, als würde er einen weiteren Barden oder Bardin neben sich dulden wollen. Sein Gebaren wirkte arrogant. In meinen Augen sah er nicht vertrauenserweckend aus. Mein Gespür sagte mir, dass dieser Barde etwas zu verbergen hatte. "Jede Menge Orkspuren waren zu sehen und Spuren von Wargen konnte ich entdecken", sagte ein anderer Mann, ein Waldläufer. Er schien wohl mit Turlin gekommen zu sein. Sein wieselartiges Gesicht behagte mir nicht. Und sein Aussehen war selbst für einen Waldläufer äußerst ungepflegt. Die Gewänder abgerissen und nicht geflickt. Alles starrte an ihm vor Schmutz. Wie konnte dieser Turlin es in seiner Gesellschaft aushalten?

An unserem Tisch fragte ich Anordil: "Sag, was machen Orks oder Warge mit ihren Gefangenen?" Ich hatte da so eine Ahnung. "Sie mästen sie einige Tage und danach kommen sie auf den Speiseplan", antwortete er mir. "Und mit jungen Mädchen?", fragte ich weiter. "Entweder, wie Anordil sagte, auf den Speiseplan oder sie werden für ein dunkles Ritual benötigt. Besonders wenn es Jungfrauen sind", antwortete mir Legolas düster.

Das Hähnchen, dass ich vor mir hatte, schmeckte mir auf einmal nicht mehr, obwohl es hervorragend gewürzt und sehr zart war. "Ich werde nachher kurz mit dem Wirt reden", sagte Anordil, er ahnte meine Gedankengänge, "heute Nacht können wir sowieso nichts mehr ausrichten. Wenn die Wirtin Recht hat, wird es hier bald von Orks so wimmeln." Er sprach nachher mit dem Wirt. Sie kamen überein, dass wir am nächsten Morgen eine Suche in Richtung Cameth Brin unternehmen würden, um den Verbleib von Minna und Bannie, den beiden Töchter, zu klären.

Gegen Mitternacht wurde es ruhiger im Gasthaus. Die meisten hatten sich zur Ruhe begeben. Anordil und Legolas hielten Wache an den Fenstern unseres Gemeinschaftsraumes. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein leiser Warnpfiff mich weckte. Geschmeidig sprang ich aus dem Bett. Ich griff zu meine Waffen. Anordil gab mir ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen. Wir stürmten zur Palisade. In der Dunkelheit konnte ich schwach große Gestalten erkennen.

"_Yrch_", flüsterte Anordil mir zu, "_a goer_ - und ein paar Warge." "_Laeg neled_ - drei, um genau zu sein", ergänzte Legolas und spannte prüfend seinen Bogen. Plötzlich erfüllte ein schreckliches Geheul die Luft. "Der Kriegsschrei der Orks", rief Dagobar, sprang von der Palisade herunter und stürmte mit Radamar den Orks entgegen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf über soviel Leichtsinn. Doch anscheinend lag dies in der Natur der beiden Dorwinrim. Jedenfalls hatten sie sich bisher immer todesverachtend in den Kampf gestürzt, wenn es einen gab. Aus welchem Grunde, das konnte ich bisher noch nicht in Erfahrung bringen.

Doch Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb mir nicht. Ruhig spannte ich meinen Bogen und schoss. Neben mir hörte ich Pfeile zischen. Anordil und Legolas hatten ebenfalls geschossen. Da sie die Schnelligkeit ihrer Rasse besaßen, waren es schon zwei Pfeile, die sie den Orks entgegen sandten. Und wir trafen gut, wie das wütende Gebrüll vor uns berichtete. Andere Reisende sowie die Wirtsleute hatten sich ebenfalls auf die Palisade gestellt. Pfeilsalven schossen den Orks entgegen. Im Licht einer Feuerkugel, eindeutig aus Radamars Händen, konnte ich zwei der Warge erkennen.

Ich schüttelte mich. Die sahen schrecklicher aus als die Orks. Riesig waren sie, beinahe wie Pferde, und sehr schnell. Zotteliges Fell hing wirr an den muskulösen Körpern herunter. Lange Fangzähne schimmerten im Licht des Feuers. Böse Augen glitzerten fahl. Wie der American Werewolfe auf vier Pfoten. Die Maskenbildner Hollywoods hätten ihre wahre Freude an dem Aussehen gehabt. Ein paar Sekunden später explodierte die Kugel und versengte den beiden Wargen den Pelz. Der eine brach, zusätzlich getroffen von drei Pfeilen von Legolas und mir, zusammen. Er zuckte einmal kurz. Dann rührte er sich nicht mehr.

Der andere Warg war durch die Feuerattacke noch wütender geworden. Er stürmte auf die Palisade zu und durchbrach sie zusammen mit fünf Orks. Anordil neben mir zog seine Kurzschwerter. Anschließend sprang er von der Palisade herunter, den Orks entgegen. Ich tat es ihm nach. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Legolas noch einmal zwei Pfeile verschoss und sich ebenfalls von der Palisade herunterschwang. Allerdings verschwand er zur Unterstützung auf die linke Seite. Von dort konnte man lautes Kampfgetümmel hören. Dorthin waren Dagobar und Radamar vorhin verschwunden.

Ich sah Rellena einen jungen Reisenden an die Seite ziehen. Anscheinend war dieser schwer verletzt worden. Aber ich konnte mich nicht weiter darum kümmern. Zwei Orks hatten es auf mich abgesehen. Aus dem Bruch in der Palisade stürmten weitere herein. Zumindest einen Wargen konnte ich erkennen. Am Rande nahm ich Turlin und seine Gefährten wahr. Merkwürdigerweise hielten sie sich beim Kampf arg zurück. Sie schienen sich nur zu verteidigen. Das kam mir eigenartig vor. Aber darüber konnte ich nicht weiter nachdenken. Denn ich musste mich um die beiden Orks kümmern, die mich jetzt angriffen. Ich zog meine beiden Kurzschwerter und attackierte sie in einem Wirbel aus Stahl.

Auf einmal herrschte Ruhe. Es kamen keine Orks mehr nach gestürmt. Warge waren auch nicht mehr da. Schwer atmend stand ich in einer dunklen Blutlache. Aber es war nicht meines. Ich hatte nur ein paar geringfügige Schrammen davon getragen. Doch schwarzgrüne Blutspritzer besudelten mein Gewand. Ich schaute mich um. Einige Reisende waren verletzt. Andere kümmerten sich um sie. Ich sah Bura Grumm, die Wirtin, mit geschickten Händen jemanden verbinden. Desgleichen konnte ich Rellena ausmachen. Auch sie war damit beschäftigt, jemandem mit ihrer Heilkunst zu helfen.

Anordil stand hoch aufgerichtet in der Mitte des Hofes und säuberte seine Schwerter. Von draußen hörte man keinen Lärm mehr. Legolas kam durch das nun geöffnete Tor der Palisade. Er war mit Orkblutspritzern übersät. Aber er selber war offensichtlich unverletzt. Auch Dagobar und Radamar kehrten von draußen zurück. Zufrieden schwang Dagobar sein riesiges Langschwert. Radamar sah arg erschöpft aus. Seine angesengten Finger sagten mir, dass zwischenzeitlich mindestens einer seiner Zaubersprüche schiefgegangen war.

Wir sammelten uns. "Diese Orkpatrouille wird keinen Bericht mehr erstatten können", sagte Legolas zufrieden. "Sie werden nie wieder jemanden angreifen ", ergänzte Anordil, "wir sollten uns mit der Dämmerung aufmachen und die Mädchen suchen. Vielleicht sind sie ja in der Nähe." Wir nickten zustimmend. Die Aufräumarbeiten überließen wir den anderen. Stattdessen legten wir uns für zwei Stunden schlafen. Vor allem Radamar konnte die Ruhe dringend gebrauchen.

Mit der Morgendämmerung brachen wir auf. Wir bemerkten, dass Turlin und seine Leute ebenfalls gegangen waren. Den Spuren nach waren sie Richtung Bree unterwegs. Wir machten uns auf den Weg nach Norden auf Cameth Brin zu. Immer entlang des Ostufers des Mitheithel. Die Spuren der Orks waren deutlich sichtbar. Sie hatten sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sie zu verwischen. Gegen Mittag erreichten wir eine aufgewühlte Lagerstätte. Dort waren viele Orkspuren im Gras vorhanden.

Anordil und Legolas umkreisten das verlassene Lager in einem weiten Bogen. "Hier waren viele Orks. Ein Teil von ihnen ist Richtung Norden, der andere Teil Richtung Süden gezogen", berichtete Anordil, "wir haben, bei denen die in den Norden zogen, Spuren der Mädchen gefunden. Die nach Süden gingen, müssen die gewesen sein, die das Gasthaus überfallen haben." "Wie frisch sind die Spuren?", fragte ich. "Nach Süden hin sind sie von gestern", antwortete Legolas, "die nach Norden sind genauso alt." "Also leben die Mädchen?", fragte Dagobar.

Anordil nickte verhalten. "Sie leben möglicherweise", bestätigte er, "sie sind seit mehreren Tagen in Gefangenschaft. Wenn sie jetzt noch leben, dann sind sie wohl für ein Ritual vorgesehen." "Gibt es denn hier in der Nähe eine Tempelstätte?", fragte Radamar besorgt. "Drei Tagesreisen von hier gibt es ein verfallenes Schloss, das Herubar Gûlar genannt wird", antwortete Legolas, "es gehörte einem Hexenfürsten im Dienste des Hexenkönigs von Angmar. Seit vielen Jahrhunderten ist es verlassen. Ab und zu treiben sich ein paar Orks dort herum. Angeblich soll dort eine Zeremonienstätte für dunkle Magie vorhanden sein." "Die Orks haben ungefähr einen Tag Vorsprung. In drei Tagen ist Vollmond. Dies ist ideal für ein Ritual", sagte Radamar angespannt, "wir sollten uns beeilen. Sonst sind die Mädchen nicht mehr zu retten."

Wir verloren keine weitere Zeit mit unnützen Reden, sondern setzten uns auf die Spur der Orks. Sie hatten ein gehöriges Tempo vorgelegt, wie man aus den Spuren sehen konnte. Wie Bluthunde hetzten wir hinterher. Rast machten wir nur, wenn es unbedingt nötig war. Einmal sahen wir eine Braunbärin mit einem Jungen. Wir machten einen weiten Bogen um sie herum. Die Spuren vor uns wurden immer frischer. Als wir nur ein paar Stunden hinter ihnen waren, verlangsamten wir unser Tempo ein wenig. Es wäre nicht ratsam, wenn sie uns jetzt schon wahrnehmen würden. Gegen Abend des zweiten Tages sahen wir die Ruine in der Ferne. Wir wurden vorsichtiger. Radamar würde auskundschaften gehen. Er war als einziger der dunklen Sprache der Orks mächtig. Die Elben gaben ihm Deckung.

Als sie wiederkamen, waren sie besorgt. "Wir müssen morgen beim ersten Tageslicht die Mädchen befreien", sagte Radamar unruhig, "das Ritual ist für morgen Nacht geplant. Anscheinend soll ein gewaltiger Dämon beschworen werden. Wir haben zehn Orks gesehen. Wie viele im Turm und in den unterirdischen Katakomben sind, wissen wir nicht. Wir gehen von noch einmal so vielen aus. Anscheinend erwarten sie aber jemanden. Ich hörte, wie sie darüber sprachen. Ein gewisser Ar-Gular soll morgen eintreffen. Wahrscheinlich wird er das Ritual durchführen."

Anordil zeichnete einen Grundriss in die Erde. "Hier ist der Burgfried. Er wird anscheinend von den Orks gemieden. Sie gehen dort nur hin, um die Wache abzulösen. Vermutlich sind aber unter diesem die Kerker und damit die Mädchen. Zwei der vier Wachttürme sind zerfallen. In einem hat Legolas Wasser gesehen. Der andere war fast vollständig zerstört. In diesem Turm hat sich eine Horde Crebains niedergelassen. Im vierten Turm hier, hausen die Orks. - Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir in zwei Gruppen vorgehen. Die eine Gruppe besteht aus Radamar, Dagobar und Legolas. Sie sollten sich um die Orks im vierten Turm kümmern. - Arwen, Rellena und ich werden zum Burgfried gehen und versuchen, die Mädchen zu holen. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und es sind nicht viele Orks auf Wache. - Wir sollten auf alle Fälle versuchen, jetzt ein wenig zu schlafen." Wir nahmen Anordils Vorschlag an. Die Aufteilung in zwei Gruppen erschien mir sinnvoll, angesichts dieser Situation. Nervös legte ich mich schlafen. Ich konnte allerdings nur ein wenig ruhen. Zu unruhig war ich, um guten Gewissens schlafen zu können. Während der Nacht konnte man in der Ferne Wölfe heulen hören.

In der Morgendämmerung rüttelte mich Anordil. Ich war schon längst wach. Anspannung lag in der Luft. Jeder verharrte kurz. Die meisten sprachen wohl, wie ich, ein kurzes Gebet an ihre Götter. Anordil und Legolas standen ruhig da. Sie ruhten in sich. Ihre Blicke waren leer und in die Ferne gerichtet. Vielleicht baten sie bei den Valar um deren Beistand? Dann war es soweit. Wir nickten uns zu, dabei wünschten wir uns Glück. Sekunden später verschwanden wir in den vorher bestimmten Gruppen im Gehölz.

Lautlos bewegten wir uns auf die Ruine zu. Sie wuchs vor uns in die Höhe und schien bedrohlich. Vorsichtig und jede Deckung ausnutzend, schlichen wir uns an den Burgfried heran. Auf dem vierten Turm sah ich eine Orkwache stehen. Sie blickte annähernd in unsere Richtung. Anordil murmelte ein paar Worte. Ein Vogel flatterte auf und lockte den Blick der Wache auf sich und von uns fort.

Rasch liefen wir auf den Eingang des Burgfriedes zu. Anordil verharrte kurz. Ich spürte einen leichten Strom von Magie. Er sondierte nach Auren. Dann stieß er die Tür an. Diese schien gut geölt, denn sie schwang lautlos auf. Wie Schatten glitten wir hinein. Die Halle, die wir betraten, war gigantisch. Zerfetzte Wandteppiche hingen an der Wand. Überall Staub und Spinnweben. Auf dem Boden waren Schriftzeichen zu sehen. Skulpturen, teilweise zerstört oder zerbröselt, säumten die Halle. Eine Treppe führte nach oben. Ein riesiger Kronleuchter hing von der Decke. Wir schlichen die Treppe hinauf.

Bis jetzt hatten wir keinen Ork gesehen. Im ersten Stock umlief eine Balustrade die Halle unter uns. Die Hälfte allerdings war abgeteilt. Türen führten in die dahinter liegenden Räume. Anordil sondierte wieder nach Auren und nickte zufrieden. Er stieß die Türen auf. Der Raum zu unserer rechten Seite war spartanisch mit einer Liege sowie einem Stehpult eingerichtet. Klobige Fackelhalter zierten die Wand. Der Raum zur linken war eindeutig ein magischer Zeremonienraum. An der Wand standen Regale, welche die für die Rituale benötigten Utensilien aufnahmen. Der Boden war mit Symbolen bedeckt. Zwei schwere metallene Kerzenhalter umrahmten dieses Symbolfeld. Mir fiel auf, dass hier kaum Staub zu sehen war, im Gegensatz zur Eingangshalle. Anscheinend wurde die Burg, zumindest teilweise, von jemandem genutzt.

Vom nächsten Stockwerk hörten wir Schritte. Das musste die Orkwache sein. Lautlos schlichen wir die Treppe hinauf. Anordil gab mir in der Handkampfsprache Mitteilung, dass uns oben ein Ork erwartete. Danach hielt er seinen Bogen mit angelegtem Pfeil im Anschlag. Ich machte es ihm nach. Wir hatten das Stockwerk erreicht, als eine Tür aufschwang. Blitzschnell legten wir auf diese an. Im selben Moment, wo der Ork heraustrat, schnellten unsere Pfeile von der Sehne. Anordil hatte am besten gezielt. Sein Pfeil traf den Ork in der Kehle. Meiner in der Brust. Mit einem leisen Gurgeln brach der Ork zusammen.

Rasch durchsuchten wir die Räume. Wir fanden eine Bibliothek mit angestaubten Folianten und ein Observatorium mit einem funktionstüchtigen Fernrohr. Neugierig richtete ich es auf den vierten Turm. Durch eines der schmalen Fenster dort konnte ich einige Orks sehen. Sie waren ahnungslos. Bald würden Legolas, Dagobar und Radamar angreifen.

Ich nahm mir die Umgebung vor. Weit in der Ferne sah ich eine Gruppe von Leuten. Sie waren eindeutig auf dem Weg hierher. "Anordil", rief ich leise. Sekunden später trat er neben mich. Er spähte in die angegebene Richtung. Obwohl ich wusste, dass er die Reisenden auch so erkennen konnte, reichte ich ihm das Rohr. Er nahm es auch und schaute kurz hindurch. Dann nickte er bestätigend, bevor er sagte: "Wir sollten uns beeilen. Die dort kommen, sind vermutlich wegen dem Ritual hierher unterwegs. Ich habe zwei von ihnen erkannt. Der eine war Turlin, der Barde aus dem Gasthaus und der andere ist der Waldläufer, der ihn begleitet hatte. Bei diesem Tempo werden sie über einen halben Tag brauchen, um hier einzutreffen." Ich gab ihm Recht, wir sollten uns beeilen. Rasch durchsuchten wir die anderen Räume.

In der Bibliothek wurden wir plötzlich von einem Ork angegriffen, der hinter einem der Regale aufgetaucht zu sein schien. Diesmal ging es ganz schnell. Bevor er reagieren konnte, lag er schon tot auf dem Boden. Vorsichtig nahmen wir das Bücherregal in Augenschein. Und tatsächlich fanden wir einen gut versteckten Geheimgang. Eine schmale Treppe führte in der Wand in die Tiefe. Vorsichtig schlichen wir die Treppe hinunter.

Anordil hatte eine kleine Flamme erzeugt, so dass wir ein wenig sehen konnten. Dem Gefühl nach führte der Gang bis unter die Erdoberfläche. Er endete in einem Raum, der offensichtlich als Schlafgemach diente. Anordil lauerte zur Tür hinaus. Eine weite Halle, die an eine Arena erinnerte, schloss sich unvermutet direkt an. Ringe mit dicken Ketten waren in den Mauern verankert. Dunkle Flecken im Sand und an den Steinen ließen auf blutige Kämpfe schließen. Eine Tribüne zog sich an der einen Seite hin. Mit gezogenen Schwertern schlichen wir uns an der Wand entlang zum nächsten Ausgang.

Der Gang, den wir sahen, war frei, aber am Ende auf der rechten Seite stand eine übermannsgroße Statue. "Ein Golem", wisperte Anordil, "wenn wir Glück haben, wecken wir ihn nicht auf. Möglicherweise ist er mit einem Mechanismus gekoppelt. Also, bitte nichts von den Gegenständen berühren." Leise und auf Zehenspitzen schlichen wir nach links durch die Galerie. Auf einmal hörten wir ein lautes knackendes Geräusch.

Rellena stand wie erstarrt. Die Platte unter ihren Füßen hatte kurz nachgegeben. Keine Sekunde später hörten wir erneut ein Geräusch hinter uns. Es hörte sich an, als wenn Ton beim Brennen aufreißt. Gleichzeitig drehten wir uns um. Jetzt sahen wir das Dilemma. Die Statue hatte begonnen sich zu bewegen. "Das wollte ich eigentlich vermeiden", seufzte Anordil und steckte seine Schwerter wieder weg. "Arwen, lenke ihn ab!", wies er mich an, "Rellena, laufe zum anderen Ende und warte dort." "Wie, zum Henker, bekämpft man einen Golem?", fragte ich hastig. "Feuer und Schwert", antwortete Anordil kurz. Dann hörte ich, wie er anfing Worte in der Zaubersprache zu murmeln.

Urplötzlich ragte eine Wand aus Feuer vor uns empor. "Das wird ihn einen Moment aufhalten", brummte er zufrieden. Jetzt zog er erneut sein Schwert. Der Golem war stehen geblieben. Unschlüssig bewegte er sich hin und her. "Wir müssen von zwei Seiten angreifen. Danach lenkst du ihn in die Richtung, wo er stand. Lauf in die Arena und geh in Deckung." Ich nickte Anordil zu. Gelassen schwang ich die beiden Schwerter.

Dann brach die Feuerwand urplötzlich zusammen. Kleine Feuerzungen flossen regelrecht in alle Richtungen davon. Der Golem wurde von kleinen Flämmchen an den Füßen umwabert. Man sah, dass ihm das nicht behagte. Gemeinsam griffen wir ihn an. Wirkungslos prallten unsere Schwerter ab. Nur ab und zu gelang es uns kleine Bröckchen Ton aus ihm heraus zu schlagen. Wir hielten ihn in Bewegung. Dadurch drängten wir ihn zurück.

Ich attackierte ihn ein wenig heftiger, damit er mir folgte. Anscheinend gelang diese List. Als ich mich an der Tür zur Arena umblickte, sah ich ihn unbeholfen auf mich zu tapsen. In Anordils Händen sah ich Flammen züngeln. Nichts wie in Deckung, dachte ich mir und hechtete durch die Tür in den Sand der Arena. Sekunden später hörte ich eine laute Explosion. Staub, Tonscherben und Funken flogen an mir vorbei in die Arena.

Ich wartete einen Augenblick, bis sich die Wolke gesenkt hatte und man wieder einigermaßen klares Sichtfeld hatte. Vorsichtig sah ich durch die Tür. Von dem Golem war nur ein Haufen Scherben übrig geblieben. Erleichtert steckte ich meine Schwerter weg, während ich auf Anordil zuging. Er verharrt kurz. "Anscheinend gibt es in diesem Stockwerk keine weiteren Wachen", sagte er leise, "wir sollten zu Rellena gehen." Aufmerksam sah ich mich um. Anordil schien Recht zu behalten. Jedenfalls blieb alles ruhig.

In diesem Stockwerk befand sich nur ein weiterer interessanter Raum. Die Waffenkammer, wie sich schnell herausstellte. Alles andere waren Lagerräume. Wir schlichen die nächste Treppe hinunter. Anordil spähte vorsichtig unten in den Gang. Er verharrte kurz, um wieder nach Auren zu sondieren. Wieder nickte er. Diesmal lächelte er kalt. Er hob zwei Finger. Hier waren zwei Orks anzutreffen.

Spinnen krochen über den Boden. In einer Ecke sah ich eine kleine hässliche Echse sitzen. Wir betraten eine Art Lagerraum. Es roch nach Kräutern und anderen Substanzen, deren Wirkungsweise ich nicht annähernd erraten wollte. Am Ende der Kammer führte eine Tür weiter. Wir gelangten in einen weiteren Gang. Vorsichtig schlichen wir weiter. Ich sah mehrere Türen. Vor einer blieb Anordil stehen. Er gab mir ein Zeichen. Dahinter mussten die Orks sein. Ich legte, wie Anordil, Köcher und Bogen ab. Hier würden sie uns nur hinderlich sein. Jetzt stieß er die Tür auf. Der Überraschungsmoment war auf unserer Seite.

Als wir in den Raum stürmten, erkannte ich den Zweck desselben. Es war eindeutig eine Folterkammer. Die Orks waren mit diversen Folterinstrumente beschäftigt, als wir sie überraschten. Sie waren im ersten Moment keiner Gegenwehr fähig. Dann hatten sie sich erholt und griffen an. Anordil nahm den rechten Ork, ich den linken. Er hatte überhaupt keine Schwierigkeiten diesen zur Strecke zu bringen. Sein Kampf dauerte knapp eine halbe Minute.

Bei mir war es etwas länger. Ich hatte eben immer noch Skrupel ein Wesen zu töten, selbst wenn es ein Ork war. Erst nachdem der Ork mir einen Streich verpasst hatte, konnte ich in aller Härte zuschlagen. Fatalerweise glitt mein Schwert an seiner Rüstung ab. Das gab dem Ork die Gelegenheit mit dem Beil, dass er sich gegriffen hatte, zuzuschlagen. Doch ich hatte Glück. Auch er hatte seinen Schlag falsch berechnet und traf mein Schwert, das unter diesem wuchtigen Hieb zerbrach.

Jetzt wurde ich richtig wütend. Mit knirschenden Zähnen murmelte ich leise einen gälischen Fluch vor mich her. Ich tauchte unter seinem Arm hinweg. Dabei rammte ich ihm den kurzen Überrest meines rechten Schwertes in die Seite. Nun stand ich hinter ihm. Ich wechselte die linke Klinge in die rechte Hand. Den Stumpf ließ ich dafür fallen. Wir tauschten ein paar Schläge aus. Bei einer weiteren Attacke meinerseits duckte sich der Ork und mein Schwert kollidierte mit einem der Folterinstrumente. Im gleichen Moment schlug er wieder zu. Mit einem hässlichen Geräusch zerbrach mir meine zweite Klinge.

Der laute Fluch, den ich in Gälisch losließ, war in keiner Weise ladylike. Hastig zog ich mich ein paar Schritte zurück. "_Gedo!_ – Fang!", hörte ich Anordil rufen. Ich drehte mich in seine Richtung und sah, dass er mir eines seiner Schwerter zuwarf. Geschickt fing ich es auf. In diesem Augenblick griff der Ork erneut an. Er hatte sich für einen Moment auf der sicheren Seite gewusst. Dies versuchte er auszunutzen. Die Deckung hatte er weit offen, so siegessicher war er. Und er bereute es bitterlich.

Als er tot zusammenbrach, wischte ich das Schwert an seiner Kleidung sauber. Die Überreste meiner zwei Schwerter sammelte ich auf. Immer noch fluchend steckte ich sie ein. In der nächsten größeren Stadt konnte ich sie mir vielleicht neu schmieden lassen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Anordil einen weiteren Ork erledigt, der den beiden hier zu Hilfe kommen wollte. Jetzt war es ruhig und wir hatten Zeit uns umzuschauen.

Eine Tür führte von der Folterkammer in einen kleinen Gang. Von hier zweigten vier Zellen mit Gittern ab. In der ersten Zelle zur linken waren lediglich Überreste eines bedauernswerten Geschöpfes zu sehen. Man konnte nicht mehr erkennen, ob es ein Mensch oder ähnliches war. Das Fleisch befand sich bereits in starker Auflösung. Es stank erbärmlich. Ich unterdrückte ein Würgen.

Die gegenüberliegende Zelle beherbergte einen Mann, der offensichtlich mehr tot als lebendig war. Anordil öffnete rasch die Zellentür und untersuchte den Häftling. Dieser wurde während der Prozedur wach. Anordil schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Hier versagt selbst meine Kunst", flüsterte er auf Gälisch, "dieser Mann ist schon über die Schwelle des Todes geschritten. Bald wird sich das Tor hinter ihm schließen."

"_Le suilon, mellon_", sprach er zu dem Mann, bevor er in Westron hinzufügte, "ich bin Anordil Glordoronion. Wir werden dich hier herausbringen." Der Häftling sah ihn aus unnatürlich großen Augen an. "_Le suilon, edhel_", antwortete dieser schwach auf Sindarin, "_togithar nin ú-had. Mathon i lû nîn 'wann_. - Ihr bringt mich nirgendwo mehr hin. Ich fühle, dass meine Zeit abgelaufen ist. Der Tod steht vor mir und schwingt seine Sense. - Ich bin Turlin. Einst war ich Barde. - Doch nun wird niemand mehr meine Lieder hören."

"Turlin?", unterbrach ich ihn hastig, "wir sind vorgestern einem Mann begegnet, der sich Turlin nannte." Er nickte ganz schwach. "Dies war Al-Gular, ein Magier. Er hat mich vor einigen Sonnenläufen hier eingekerkert und zieht unter meinem Namen durch Mittelerde. – Niemand vermutet, dass er Böses mit sich bringt. Er spioniert für die dunklen Mächte in Mordor und in Angmar. Mir ist nur mein Stolz geblieben." Er machte eine Pause. Sein Atem ging schwer.

"Tut mir einen Gefallen, Herr Anordil", wisperte er und hustete trocken, "Al-Gular hat mich mit einem Fluch belegt, damit ich nicht auf die Idee komme, mich umzubringen. - Sollte ich sterben, so wird mein Geist und meine Überreste in den Dienst des Bösen gestellt. Als Untoter soll ich mein Dasein fristen und Böses tun. So tut mir den Gefallen und tötet mich, wie man einen Untoten töten würde. - _Sen iest nîn, anim firen venn. - A linno laer en nir_. - Das ist mein Wunsch, als sterbender Mann. – Und singt ein Klagelied für mich." "_Be iest lîn_ - ich werde Euren Wunsch erfüllen", sagte Anordil leise, zog sein Schwert und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Ich hielt den Atem an, denn an die Geschichte mit den Untoten konnte ich nicht recht glauben. Schließlich war ich bis heute keinem begegnet. Aber anscheinend waren beide der festen Überzeugung, dass es diese Gestalten gab. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich automatisch daran glauben sollte. Aber ich zweifelte. Besonders wenn ich sah, was vor mir geschah. "Sprecht ein letztes Gebet an Euren Gott", wisperte Anordil, "ich verbeuge mich vor einem unbeugsamen Geist." Ich sah, wie sich Turlins Lippen bewegten. Danach sah er Anordil mit überraschend klaren Augen an. Er nickte leicht. Blitzschnell wie ein Gedanke schwang Anordil sein Schwert. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch fiel der Kopf Turlins auf den Boden. Eine Blutfontäne schoss aus dem Rumpf, der langsam und in Zeitlupe zur Seite fiel.

Aus einer der anderen Zellen hörten wir leises entsetztes Schluchzen. In dieser konnten wir die Mädchen finden. Sie klammerten sich ängstlich aneinander und sahen uns entsetzt an. "Wir tun Euch nichts", sagte Anordil freundlich, "wir werden Euch hier hinaus bringen. Seid ganz ruhig." Die Augen der Mädchen sahen ebenfalls unnatürlich geweitet aus. Sie mussten eine Art Droge bekommen haben. Sie schienen benommen zu sein, aber ansonsten lebendig. Sie hatten Angst, weil sie sich auch kaum bewegen konnten. Anscheinend war ihnen eine Art Lähmungsgift verabreicht worden.

Rellena kümmerte sich um die beiden, während wir schnell das gesamte Stockwerk absuchten. Wir fanden eine weitere Treppe, die ein Stockwerk tiefer führte. Aber von dort unten hörten wir nur ein leises Schaben und Zischen, wie von Schlangen und anderem unangenehmen Getier. Wir würden nicht weiter hinab steigen. Schließlich hatten wir unser Ziel erreicht. Sollten sich Schatzsucher an dem Rest erfreuen. Falls es dort überhaupt etwas gab, was von Wert war.

Nach einigen Minuten waren die Mädchen wieder soweit hergestellt, dass sie Gehen konnten. Wir sammelten unsere abgelegten Bögen und Köcher wieder auf. In einer Seitennische entdeckten wir eine Wendeltreppe nach oben. "Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, führt sie in den vierten Turm", flüsterte Anordil. "Wir sollten unsere Gefährten unterstützen gehen", sagte ich ebenso leise.

Lautlos schlichen wir die Treppe hinauf. Anordil ging voraus. Ich folgte ihm und hinter mir kam Rellena mit den Mädchen. Sie hielten sich ängstlich aneinander fest. Behielten aber ansonsten die Ruhe. Rellena hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie. Bevor wir die Tür öffneten, konnten wir Kampflärm hören. Als wir den vierten Turm betraten, bot sich uns ein unbeschreibliches Bild.

Mindestens acht Orks lagen zermetzelt am Boden. In einer Ecke, fast halb die Treppe hinauf, hatte sich ein weiterer geflüchtet. Oder war es die Wache, die vorhin auf der Turmspitze zu sehen war? Er wurde heftig von Radamar mit magischen Sprüchen attackiert. Dagobar blutete schwer aus vielen Wunden und kämpfte erbittert gegen zwei Orks. Es mussten vorher vier gewesen sein, wenn man die Leichen, die um ihn herumlagen, einbezog.

Legolas war ebenfalls mit vier Orks beschäftigt, sah aber, trotz seiner Wunden, wesentlich gesünder aus. Mit zwei gezielten Pfeilen töteten wir den einen Ork, der auf Dagobar einschlug. Der andere war überrascht über die Attacke, aber er schlug danach nur noch härter auf Dagobar ein. Dieser hatte für einen kurzen Moment seine Deckung offen. Bevor wir etwas unternehmen konnten, rammte der Ork ihm sein Schwert bis an den Anschlag in den Körper. Dagobar stieß einen fürchterlichen Schrei aus, bevor er zusammenbrach. Der Schrei ging mir durch Mark und Bein. Auf einmal sah ich nur noch Blut.

Das kam allerdings mehr von der Blutfontäne, die in diesem Moment von einem der Orks, die Legolas angriffen, gegen die Decke schoss, als der Ork seinen Kopf verlor. Im gleichen Moment löste sich ein gewaltiger Blitz aus Radamars Händen und töteten den Ork, der oben den Treppenabsatz erreicht hatte. Er fiel aus ungefähr zehn Fuß Höhe zu Boden. Es gab einen dumpfen Knall, als er aufschlug. Der Ork, der Dagobar niedergestreckt hatte, lachte triumphierend. Doch nicht lange. Tödlich getroffen stürzte er über seinem Kameraden zusammen. Ein weiterer Blitz war in ihn gefahren und zusätzlich ragten jetzt zwei Pfeile aus seinem Brustkorb auf. Wir stürzten mit gezogenen Schwertern auf die restlichen Orks, die Legolas bedrängten. Es war ein kurzer Kampf. Jeder von uns hatte einen Ork.

Nach ein paar Minuten standen wir schwer atmend da. Der Boden war eine einzige Blutlache. Orkblut vermischte sich mit Menschenblut. Es war sehr rutschig. Wir stürzten zu Dagobar. Rellena hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und versuchte Heilzauber anzubringen. Nach einigen Minuten schüttelte sie bedauernd den Kopf. Dagobar sah reichlich wächsern aus. Er war schnell ausgeblutet. Das schwarzgrüne Orkblut, dass ihn besudelte, gab ihm noch ein gespenstischeres Aussehen.

Radamar beugte sich über seinen Bruder. Er war vor Entsetzen stumm. Er drückte Dagobar die, wie Glasmurmeln wirkenden, Augen zu. Danach nahm er vorsichtig die Amulette seines Bruders und ging drei Schritte zurück. Tief atmete er durch und richtete sich hoch auf.

"Ein großer Kämpfer ist von uns gegangen", intonierte er in einem leisen Singsang, "wir wollen seinen Tod ehren." Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen. Anordil schüttelte jedoch bedauernd den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, Radamar", unterbrach er ihn leise, "wir haben jetzt keine Zeit ihn zu beweinen." Radamar nickte verstehend und wischte sich die Tränen fort. "Aber er wird trotzdem ein Grabmal erhalten, das eines Kriegers würdig ist", flüsterte er grimmig und ging nach draußen. Rasch folgten wir ihm.

Draußen sammelte er seine verbliebenen Energien und zauberte mehrere Feuerkugeln, die er ins Innere des Turmes schleuderte. Mit einem lauten Knall explodierten sie. Der gesamte Turm geriet in Brand. Schwarze Rauchwolken waberten auf. Aus den Fenstern im Burgfried sahen einige Orks heraus. Sie heulten, als sie begriffen, was wir angerichtet hatten. Sie wagten sich jedoch nicht hinaus ins Tageslicht. So konnten wir einige Minuten dem einstürzenden Turm zusehen und ein kurzes Gebet für Dagobar sprechen.

Dann schlugen wir den Weg zurück ein. Wir informierten die anderen über den Trupp, den wir vom Fenster des Burgfriedes aus gesehen hatten. Das deckte sich mit dem, was Radamar belauscht hatte. Es sollten ja im Laufe des Tages weitere Männer hier eintreffen. Wir entfernten uns, in dem wir zwar nach Süden gingen, aber den Weg mieden. Wir versuchten so schnell, wie es uns möglich war, vorwärts zu kommen. Anordil und Legolas verwischten hinter uns unsere Spuren. Wer uns folgen wollte, sollte es nicht allzu leicht haben. Wir würden die nächsten Tage ebenfalls nicht viel rasten können.

Völlig erschöpft kamen wir nach anderthalb Tagen am Gasthaus zur letzten Brücke an. Die Wirtsleute waren hocherfreut, dass ihre beiden Töchter gerettet worden waren. Wir erklärten ihnen, wer derjenige war, der sich hier Turlin nannte. Sie versprachen demnächst vorsichtig zu sein. Al-Gular musste sich nun eine neue Verkleidung einfallen lassen. Sie boten uns allen Kost und Logis auf Lebenszeit, als Lohn. Wir nahmen gerne dankbar an. Erschöpft fielen wir in die Betten. Zumindest ich schlief einige Stunden traumlos.

Am Abend des nächsten Tages konnten wir um Dagobar und um Turlin trauern. Sein Bruder hielt eine Art Gottesdienst für Dagobar ab. Er opferte seinem Gott. Dabei rief er ihn um Gnade für Dagobar an. Danach sangen Anordil und ich ein Klagelied für den toten Barden. Jeder trauerte auf seine Weise.

to be continued ...

- 14 -


	9. Bruchtal

IBruchtal

Nach dem wir die Mädchen wohlbehalten im Gasthaus zur Letzten Brücke abgeliefert hatten, machten wir uns auf unseren Weg Richtung Imladris. Die Trollhöhen passierten wir bei Tag. Nach den Erlebnissen der letzten Tage hatten wir an einer Begegnung mit Hügeltrollen wahrlich kein gesteigertes Interesse. Unsere Reise verlief jetzt recht ruhig. Unsere Nachtruhe wurde ab und zu durch umherziehende Wölfe gestört, aber das war bereits alles.

In der dritten Nacht hörte ich bei unserer Wache ein leichtes Fauchen aus dem Gebüsch. Legolas stand auf der anderen Seite des Feuers. Schneller als ein Gedanke hatte er einen Pfeil eingelegt, der blitzartig von der Sehne ins Gebüsch flog. Ein lautes Aufjaulen war die Antwort. Anschließend brach ein großes pelziges Wesen daraus hervor. Durch eine unglückliche Bewegung fiel mein Kampfstab zu Boden. In der Dunkelheit und bei der schwachen Beleuchtung durch das herunter gebrannte Feuer, konnte ich ihn nicht direkt wiederfinden. Auch Anordils Schwert lag außer Reichweite. Er hatte es mir überlassen, da meine Schwerter bei dem Kampf in Herubar Gûlar zerbrochen waren. Blitzschnell zog ich deshalb meinen Dolch. Aber schon spürte ich scharfe Krallen an meinem linken Arm.

Reflexartig stieß ich den Dolch in den Fellkörper. Ich merkte, wie der Stahl durch Muskeln schnitt. Dann hörte ich noch einmal das Sirren der Bogensehne, gefolgt von einem lauten Geknurre, das in einen kreischenden Schrei überging. Eine Gänsehaut lief mir über den Rücken. Im selben Moment loderte das Feuer hell auf. Anordil hatte die Glut wieder aufflammen lassen. Im Schein des Feuers konnte ich das Tier sehen, was jetzt tot zu unseren Füßen lag.

Es war ein katzenähnliches, großes Wesen mit grauem Fell. Es hatte übergroße Pfoten und ein gewaltiges Gebiss. Die Krallen waren ausgefahren. Blut tropfte auf den Boden. "_Hannon le, Legolas_", sagte ich mit kratziger Stimme, "_man hen?_ – Was war das?" "_Ú-moe hannach nin_ – du brauchst mir nicht zu danken", sagte Legolas ruhig, "_sen Chetmig_ – dies war eine Chetmig." "_Man charnach?_ – Du bist verletzt?", fragte mich Anordil. Ich nickte. Meine Beine fingen an zu zittern. Die Anspannung ließ nach. Jetzt spürte ich erst den Schmerz. Es brannte wie Feuer. Er bedeutete mir mich hinzusetzen und untersuchte meine Wunde. Ich war sowieso nicht mehr in der Lage stehen zu bleiben. Der Blutverlust machte sich jetzt bemerkbar. Mir wurde beinahe schwarz vor Augen.

Ungläubig sah ich auf meinen Arm. Die Krallen hatten diesen vom Ellenbogen bis zum Handgelenk aufgefetzt. Muskelfleisch hing zerfasert aus der Wunde. "Dies wird äußerst starke Zauber benötigen", meinte Anordil ernst. Rellena schaute ebenfalls ernst auf meine Verletzung. "Versuchen wir es gemeinsam", sagte sie zu Anordil. Dieser nickte. Dann fingen sie an zu zaubern. Rellena streute mir erst ein Pulver in die Wunde. Daraufhin versiegte der Blutstrom augenblicklich. Beide murmelten Worte in der Zaubersprache vor sich her.

Ich spürte ein Prickeln und Brennen im ganzen Arm, das immer stärker wurde. Als würden Tausende von Ameisen darauf Tango tanzen, während sie munter ihre Säure verspritzten. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, konnte aber ein Stöhnen nicht vermeiden. Jetzt sah ich, wie sich das Fleisch auf meinem Arm schloss. Die tiefen Krallenspuren verschwanden. Doch das rohe Fleisch blieb weiterhin sichtbar. Haut überzog die Wunden nur an wenigen Stellen. Der Arm sah jetzt grün und blau aus.

"Bewege deinen Arm", sagte Rellena zu mir. Ich beugte und streckte ihn. Er tat zwar höllisch weh, aber funktionierte. Anordil strich geschickt eine Paste auf den Arm und verband ihn. "Leider haben sich die Wunden nicht vollständig geschlossen. Die nächsten Tage möglichst keinen Bogen spannen und auf dieser Seite kein Schwert führen", wies Anordil mich an, "ansonsten reißen die Wunden erneut auf." "Ich versuch's", antwortete ich und versuchte krampfhaft den immer noch herrschenden Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Rellena stopfte mir eine Substanz in den Mund. Ich wollte nicht wissen, aus was es bestand, denn es schmeckte fürchterlich. "Das wird den Schmerz lindern", sagte sie zu mir. Anordil lächelte mir aufmunternd zu. "Bald sind wir in Imladris", wisperte er mir zu, "bis dahin sollte das meiste verheilt sein. Falls die Heilung wider Erwarten nicht fortschreitet, wird Elrond persönlich dich heilen. Das verspreche ich dir."

Radamar und Legolas hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit um den Kadaver gekümmert. Das Feuer wurde hochgeschürt. Für den Rest der Nacht hielten Anordil und Legolas Wache. Wir anderen konnten uns schlafen legen. Ich konnte den Schlaf gut gebrauchen. Nach dem die Anspannung vorbei war, wurde ich von einer tiefen Müdigkeit übermannt. Oder war das die Wirkung dieser Substanz, die mir Rellena gegeben hatte? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich hatte kaum den Boden berührt, als ich schon tief und traumlos schlief.

Am nächsten Morgen zogen wir direkt weiter. Eigentlich hatten wir vorgehabt, uns hier von den anderen zu trennen. Aber aufgrund dessen, das ich verletzt war und das unsere Gefährten Anordil vertrauenswürdig erschienen, beschloss er sie mit auf den Weg nach Imladris zu nehmen. Wir würden weitere vier Tagen bis zum Erreichen unseres Zieles benötigen. Anordil führte unsere Gruppe.

"Es gibt nicht viele, die den Weg nach Imladris wissen", sagte er, "ihr werdet hiernach dazu zählen. Doch ihr dürft es nicht verraten. Imladris liegt versteckt und ist durch Magie geschützt. Nur der Wissende oder der Reisende der dringende Hilfe benötigt, wird es finden. – Sofern die Wachen dies zulassen. – Es ist gleichfalls möglich, dass ihr nach diesem Besuch den Weg vergesst, da Elrond euch einen Trank des Vergessens gibt. – Andererseits ist es möglich, dass ihr bei einem nächsten Besuch nicht mehr durchgelassen werdet. – Aber dies ist allein Elronds Entscheidung."

Er führte uns über die Bruinenfurt und von dort leicht nordöstlich. Einen fast undurchdringlichen Wald, der sich am südlichen Ufer der Südgabel des Bruinen erstreckte, mussten wir durchqueren. Die Bäume standen außergewöhnlich dicht. Das Unterholz war stark verfilzt. Der Weg wand sich als sehr enger Pfad weiter durch ein Stück Wiese bis zu einer schmalen, elegant geschwungenen Brücke.

"Jetzt betreten wir den Herrschaftsbereich von Elrond, dem Herrn von Imladris", erklärte Anordil, "lasst eure Waffen dort, wo sie sind und folgt mir ohne Aufenthalt. Ich hatte das Glück einige Male hier Gast sein zu dürfen und in meiner Begleitung wird euch vorerst nichts geschehen. An den Grenzen zu Imladris sind Wachen postiert. Vielleicht lassen sie uns durch. Vielleicht auch nicht. Versucht nicht, sie zu entdecken. Ihr würdet sie sowieso nicht sehen. – Auch du nicht, Legolas."

Legolas zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Es war äußerst selten, dass den Augen eines Elben etwas entging. Wenn dem wirklich so war, musste Magie im Spiel sein. Wir folgten dem Pfad weiter. Niemand war zu sehen. Niemand hielt uns auf. Dann sahen wir plötzlich ein schmales, tiefes Tal vor uns.

Es war ein atemberaubender Anblick. Die Stadt der Elben lag in dieser zerklüfteten Bergschlucht. Wald und viel Grün umsäumte die Häuser. Sie wirkten sphärisch, so wie sie sich an die Felsen schmiegten. Unzählige Wasserfälle glitzerten im Sonnenlicht. Der dadurch aufstäubende Nebelschleier machte den Anblick unwirklich. Regenbogen schimmerten über dem Tal. Der Herr von Imladris war Elrond, einer der hohen Elbenfürsten.

Anordil ging zielstrebig auf das Hauptgebäude zu. Dort wurde er von einem Elben erwartet. Offensichtlich ein Noldor mit dunkelbraunem, annähernd schwarzem Haar und eisgrauen Augen. "_Mae govannen, Anordil Glordoronion_", grüßte dieser. "_Mae govannen, Erestor, tirn en adab o Elrond._ – Ich grüße euch, Erestor, Hüter des Hauses von Elrond", grüßte Anordil zurück, "lange ist es her, dass mein Weg mich in dieses Haus führte. Wie geht es dem Hausherrn Elrond?" "Danke, gut", antwortete Erestor, "er erwartet dich bereits. Dein Kommen wurde uns angekündigt." Anordil lachte leise. "Hätte mich stark gewundert, wenn es anders gewesen wäre. Ich bitte gleichfalls um Quartier für meine Weggefährten."

Erestor musterte uns gründlich. Sein Blick blieb kurz an Legolas haften. Erkennen blitzte in ihnen auf. "Ich werde sie in die Gästequartiere geleiten lassen." "Ich würde mich ebenfalls gerne vom Staub der Reise reinigen, bevor ich Elrond aufsuche. Und ich denke, Legolas geht es genauso. - Meldet Elrond, dass der Sohn Thranduils hier weilt. Von einer langen Reise ist er auf dem Rückweg nach Düsterwald. Er wird viel zu berichten haben, was auch für Elrond von Interesse sein könnte." "Ich heiße Prinz Legolas Thranduilion willkommen im letzten heimeligen Haus der Elben", erwiderte Erestor mit einer leichten Verbeugung, "erfrischt Euch. Herr Elrond erwartet Euch anschließend im Ratszimmer." Uns andere begrüßte er mit einem leichten Neigen seines Kopfes, bevor er eine einladende Bewegung mit der Hand machte, ihm zu folgen.

Im Inneren des Hauses schaute ich mich aufmerksam um. Geschlossene Räume wechselten mit weit offenen, wo selbst die Bäume hinein wachsen konnten. Leicht und luftig wirkte die Bauweise. Filigrane Säulen mit floralen Mustern trugen die Decken. An den Wände waren überwiegend Bilder gemalt. Sie zeigten fröhliche Motive, wie Festlichkeiten, historische, wie die Ankunft der Elben in Mittelerde oder kriegerische, wie die Schlacht bei Dagorlad und Isildurs Tod.

Wir bekamen drei Gästequartiere im dritten Stock des Haupthauses. Radamar und Rellena bezogen eines. Anordil sah mich fragend an. Ich nickte zustimmend auf seine stumme Frage. Legolas nahm das Gemach, was übrig blieb.

Anordil und ich betraten ein recht großes geräumiges Zimmer. Ein riesiges Bett mit vier Pfosten stand an einer Wand. Leichte seidige Vorhänge hingen von dem Betthimmel herunter. Die Fenster reichten bis zum Boden. Man konnte ungehindert auf den Balkon treten. Wie in Cillien fehlte hier ebenfalls die Verglasung. Aber es waren Türen vorhanden, welche die Räume voneinander trennten. Zwei Stühle und ein kleiner Tisch standen an der anderen Seite des Zimmers. In einer Ecke stand ein Spiegel, der bis zur Decke reichte. In der Feuerstelle lag Holz aufgeschichtet. Die Nächte konnten trotz des derzeit milden Wetters kalt werden.

"Es gibt hier im Untergeschoss ein Badehaus", sagte Anordil, "wenn du möchtest, bringe ich dich hin. In der Truhe dort liegen normalerweise einfache Gewänder für die Gäste bereit. Siehe nach, ob dir ein Gewand davon passt." Ich legte meine Waffen und mein Reisegepäck ab. Dann schaute ich in die Truhe am Fuß des Bettes. Anordil hatte Recht. Dort lagen Gewänder unterschiedlicher Größe und Form. Ich hielt mir verschiedene vor. Letztendlich entschied ich mich für ein dunkelgrünes Kleid mit weiten Ärmeln. Es hatte zwei lange schmale Bindebänder. Wahrscheinlich wurde es auf eine Art gebunden, die den römischen Gewänder der Kaiserzeit Neros ähnelte. Anordil nahm zielstrebig ein Gewand in silbergrau. "Wie gesagt, ich war des öfteren Gast in diesem Haus", erklärte er mir. Danach begleitete er mich in das Badehaus.

Das war eigentlich kein Haus, sondern eine Ansammlung von Räumen, die der Reinigung des Körpers dienten, im Untergeschoss des Hauptgebäudes. Ich kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Hier mangelte es an nichts. Diese Räumlichkeiten konnten durchaus mit den großen Bädern meiner Welt mithalten. Die Räume waren recht großzügig geschnitten und hauptsächlich in den Farben grün, blau und braun in allen Tönen gehalten. Hier gab es sogar ein Dampfbad. Auch ein Schwimmbecken war vorhanden und ein Thermalbecken. Männer wie Frauen badeten gemeinsam. Es gab keine Trennung, so wie in den Badehäusern der Städte Mittelerdes.

Es war mir peinlich, als ich mich entkleidete. "Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein", lächelte Anordil mich an, als er meine Verlegenheit bemerkte, "es ist völlig natürlich. Lerne deinen Körper kennen und akzeptieren. Dann wirst du es verstehen. Sieh dort in den Spiegel - " Ich folgte seiner Anweisung. Im Spiegel sah ich, wie ich krampfhaft versuchte meine Scham zu bedecken. Ich versteckte mich. "- du versteckst einen schönen Körper. Weil du Angst hast. Angst vor mir, vor anderen und vor dir selber. Lerne deinen Körper zu akzeptieren, wie er ist. Lerne die Reaktionen zu akzeptieren, die der Anblick deines Körpers hervorrufen kann. Erst dann wirst du frei sein."

Ich wusste, das er Recht hatte. Aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. "Akzeptiere dich so wie du bist, Arwen." Stumm vor Verlegenheit schaute ich zu Boden. Er trat vor mich hin. Sanft hob er mein Kinn. "Es gibt nichts, dessen du dich schämen müsstest", sagte er zu mir, nahm meine Hände, und zog mich zum Reinigungsbecken. Er drückte mir einen Schwamm in die Hand. Dann spritzte er mich mit Wasser nass. Er lachte und scherzte mit mir. Spielerisch half er mir meine Verlegenheit zu überwinden.

Anordil war äußerst charmant. Wenn ich mich unbeobachtet fühlte, betrachtete ich ihn. Er hatte einen schönen Körper. Schlank und doch muskulös. Seine Haut zeigte keine Körperbehaarung. Sie schien seidig weich zu sein. Jede Frau in unsere Welt hätte ihn darum beneidet. Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich völlig vergessen, dass ich nackt war. In der nächsten Stunde genoss ich das Bad, genau wie das anschließende Einölen. Später kleideten wir uns in die frischen Gewänder. Unsere Reisekleidung war zur Wäsche entfernt worden. Anordil brachte mich zurück in unser Quartier. Er ging danach zu seinem Gespräch mit Elrond. Ich sah das Bett an und beschloss zu schlafen. Man konnte nie wissen, wann man wieder in den Genuss eines weichen Bettes kam. Ich schlüpfte aus dem Gewand. Sekunden später versank ich in den Kissen. Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden war ich eingeschlafen.

Erst der Geruch von frischem Brot weckte mich auf. Als ich die Augen aufschlug, sah ich in einen wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang. Wie verzaubert blieb ich liegen. "Es ist immer wieder atemberaubend", hörte ich Anordils Stimme hinter mir, "das kommt von den Wasserfällen hier in der Schlucht." Ich zog unwillkürlich die Decke enger, als ich mich umdrehte. Er lächelte mich leicht an. "Ich werde dich nicht verführen. Keine Angst", schmunzelte er, "obwohl ich dazu schon Lust hätte." Verwirrt schaute ich ihn an.

Er provoziert dich, dachte ich plötzlich. Ich sah es in seinen Augen aufblitzen. Spielerisch zupfte er an der Decke. Nach einigen Minuten waren wir in einem leichten Handgemenge verwickelt. Doch nach einer Weile musste ich mich geschlagen geben. Mein Arm war noch nicht vollständig verheilt und schmerzte. Schweratmend gab ich meinen Widerstand auf. Die Decke hatte sich mittlerweile verabschiedet und ich lag nackt da. Anordil hielt meine Handgelenke fest. Sein Haar kitzelte meine Haut. Er schaute mich spitzbübisch lächelnd an.

"_Si, man hi?_ – Nun, was jetzt?", fragte er leise. Angst flackerte in mir auf. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er es bemerkt hatte, aber ich fühlte, wie sein Griff an Intensität abnahm und nutzte es aus. Mit einem Kniff, den er selber mir beigebracht hatte, änderte ich die Lage. Ich entzog mich seinen Händen. Blitzschnell glitt ich aus dem Bett. Ich legte das Gewand an, bevor ich das Tablett in Augenschein nahm, das auf dem Tisch stand. Brot, Wein und gefüllte Teigtaschen standen dort bereit. Ich merkte, wie hungrig ich war. "_Si madithon_ - jetzt werde ich essen", antwortete ich ihm. Er nickte und lächelte mich, zufrieden wie es schien, an. "_Nedin lû vadich, pulin bed gen hinniath_ - während du isst, kann ich dir ein paar Neuigkeiten mitteilen", sagt er.

Während ich schlief, hatten er und Legolas ein langes Gespräch mit Elrond, unserem Gastgeber, gehabt. Dort hatte Anordil nicht nur weitergegeben, was er von dem toten Barden Turlin erfahren hatte, sondern auch nach dem Torstein gefragt. Ihm wurde von Elrond mitgeteilt, dass der alte Elbenmagier, der in den Schriftrollen der Gilde der Gelehrten in Fornost erwähnt wurde, nicht mehr lebte. Er war vor einigen Jahren den schweren Verletzungen eines Zauberduells erlegen. Aber Elrond würde uns Einsicht in die Archive von Imladris gewähren. Diese könnten wir am nächsten Tag aufsuchen. "Wenn du möchtest, können wir in die Halle des Feuers gehen", schlug Anordil vor, "_erin had linnatha a naritha nern_ - dort wird Musik gespielt und Geschichten erzählt." Neugierig sah ich ihn an. "_Mae, hen dannen nin_ - ja, das würde mir gefallen", erwiderte ich interessiert.

Schon bevor wir in der Nähe der Halle waren, konnte man die Musik hören. Sphärisch schwebte sie durch das riesige Haus. Als wir die Halle des Feuers betraten, blieb mir der Atem beinahe stehen. Es war ein gewaltiger Saal, in deren Mitte ein großes Feuer brannte. Ich war fasziniert von der Größe des Raumes. Es waren Elben, Menschen, Zwerge, und andere Völker vertreten. Einige waren verwundet, wie man an den Verbänden sehen konnte, andere waren wohl Reisende, wie wir. Viele der Anwesenden schienen Bewohner von Imladris zu sein. Musiker spielten vor dem Feuer. Die Musik war von unglaublicher Klarheit. Eine Frau, schön wie der Sonnenuntergang, sang eine Ballade. "_Sen Arwen Undómiel_ - dies ist Arwen Undómiel", erklärte mir Anordil leise, "_ir iell o Elrond_ - sie ist die Tochter Elronds." Neugierig sah ich sie an.

Mein Vater hatte mich schließlich nach ihr benannt. Sie war selbst für Elbenaugen beeindruckend schön. Dunkles, fast schwarzes Haar fiel in Wellen bis zu ihrer Hüfte. Ihr schön geschnittenes Gesicht hatte etwas Entrücktes an sich. Ihre Augen blickten in die Ferne. Ihre schlanke Gestalt war in Blau und Silber gewandet. Um ihren Hals trug sie eine Kette aus Mithril mit einem wunderschön geformten Anhänger. Der Stein in der Mitte funkelte wie ein Stern am Abendhimmel.

Abseits des Feuers sah ich einen alten Hobbit sitzen. Später erfuhr ich, dass dies Bilbo Beutlin war.

D e r Bilbo Beutlin muss ich dazu sagen. Er war nicht nur einfach ein Hobbit, der hier seinen Lebensabend verbrachte. Mein Herz klopfte mir bis zum Hals, so aufgeregt war ich. Hier konnte ich Leute sehen, die ich bisher nur aus einer Erzählung kannte und nun sah ich sie in Fleisch und Blut vor mir!

Ich betrachtete sie aus der geringen Entfernung und ich musste feststellen, dass ich sie mir so ungefähr vorgestellt hatte. Ich kam mir vor wie in einem Traum. Alles wirkte so unwirklich auf mich. Ich kniff mich in den Arm, um festzustellen, dass ich wach war. Arwen Undómiel - meine Namensschwester.

Ich sah, dass ihre Augen mich kurz interessiert musterten. Anscheinend wusste sie, dass ich ihren Namen trug. Ihre Augen waren klar und hellblau. Sie bildeten einen wunderschönen Kontrast zu ihrem dunklen Haar. Im Laufe des Abends gesellte sie sich sogar für einige Zeit zu uns. Sie begrüßte Anordil wie einen alten Bekannten und wandte sich mir zu.

"_Mae govannen, mellon_", sagte sie mit ihrer melodischen Stimme, "_im Arwen. O gwaith lîn estathon Undómiel. Adar nîn bent nin, Arwen i eneth lîn._ - Ich bin Arwen. Von meinem Volk werde ich Undómiel genannt. Mein Vater sagte mir, dass du ebenfalls den Namen Arwen trägst." Ich hatte mich erhoben, als sie zu uns trat und verbeugte mich jetzt. "_Mae govannen, Arwen Undómiel_", antwortete ich leise, "_sen dîr. Adar nîn annant eneth lîn. Egleriant lîn._ - Das ist richtig. Mein Vater hat mich nach Euch benannt. Er verehrte Euch." Das stimmte sogar. Er hatte sogar einmal ein Essay über sie geschrieben. "_Naro nin narn lîn_ - erzählt mir Eure Geschichte", wies sie mich an. Ich sah fragend zu Anordil hinüber. Er nickte mir aufmunternd zu.

"Nun, denn", hob ich an, "sie ist lang und vielleicht wird sie Euch langweilen." "Das glaube ich nicht", erwiderte sie belustigt, "gute Geschichten haben mich nie gelangweilt." Also erzählte ich ihr meine Geschichte. Fasziniert hörte sie mir zu. Sie schien gebannt von meiner Erzählung einer anderen Welt zu sein. Als ich geendet hatte, blickte sie mich überrascht an.

"_No naer le?_ - Ihr seid traurig?", fragte sie mich leise. "_Mae_ - ja", antwortete ich so leise, dass sie es gerade noch vernehmen konnte, "_iston, i lû brestar aen. __I nelui andrann adlann na i veth. __Beleg auth dagitha Ennor ned ú-rim idhrinn. - A in edhil eglan Ennor._ - Ich weiß, dass die Zeiten im Umbruch sind. Das dritte Zeitalter neigt sich dem Ende zu. Ein großer Krieg wird in ein paar Sonnenläufen Mittelerde nahezu vernichten. – Und die Elben werden Mittelerde verlassen." Den letzten Satz hauchte ich nur. Mit Mühe versuchte ich Fassung zu bewahren und nicht zu viel zu verraten. Mein Blick war Richtung Mordor gerichtet. Es war mir, als könne ich schon den kalten Atem Saurons verspüren.

"Kriege gab es viele in der Geschichte Mittelerdes. Auch diesen, sofern er kommen mag, werden die freien Völker überstehen", erwiderte sie beruhigend, "seid ohne Sorge. Wir Elben werden Mittelerde noch lange nicht verlassen." Sie drückte mir die Hand und erhob sich lächelnd. "Die Pflicht ruft", sagte sie, "möge Euer Aufenthalt in diesem Tal von Freude erfüllt sein und Eure weitere Reise glücklich verlaufen. Zumindest habt Ihr einen der hervorragendsten Elbenkrieger an Eurer Seite." Anordil lächelte sie an. "Habt Dank für Eure Anpreisung, edle Arwen", sprach er mit einer leichten Verbeugung. "Auch Ihr seid glücklich, edler Anordil", erwiderte sie auf Quenya, "ein Schatz liegt zu Euren Füßen. Hütet ihn gut." Dann verließ sie uns. Anordils Blick streifte mich kurz, schließlich wusste er, dass ich Quenya beherrschte. Doch ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich die Worte richtig gedeutet hatte. Jedenfalls sah ich Arwen nachdenklich hinterher, als sie ging.

Zum Grübeln blieb mir indes keine Zeit. Elrond selber hatte sich vor das Feuer gestellt und erzählte eine Geschichte. Gebannt lauschte ich ihm. Er konnte wunderbar erzählen. An diesem Abend hörte ich viele neue und alte Geschichten, Elbenlieder und Balladen. Ich war berauscht von den vielen Eindrücken. Spät schlief ich an Anordils Schulter ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich im Bett unseres Quartieres. Ich war entkleidet und allein. Verlegen stand ich auf. Rasch zog ich mich an. Dem Sonnenstand nach zu urteilen, musste es spät am Tag sein.

Einen von den Bediensteten fragte ich nach dem Weg zu den Archiven. Diese waren in einem der Nachbargebäude untergebracht. Staunend ging ich durch die atemberaubende Landschaft. Die Gebäude waren umgeben von eindrucksvollen Bäumen und wunderschönen Gärten. Manchmal wuchsen die Bäume mitten in eines dieser filigranen Häuser hinein. Nachdenklich tauchte ich meine Finger in das Wasser des Brunnens an dem ich vorbeikam. "Oh Mum, Dad", murmelte ich sehnsüchtig, "wenn ihr das doch hier sehen könntet! Dad hatte in allem Recht. Und ich hatte ihm nicht geglaubt. – Ich vermisse euch und Ewan so sehr." Wasser rann aus meiner Hand. Kristallklar glitzerte es in der Sonne. Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht.

"_Imladris dilia ben na 'lass_ - Bruchtal erfüllt einen mit Freude", hörte ich eine melodische Stimme hinter mir, "_a sí cenin o dim mabant nîf_ - doch hier sehe ich ein von Trauer erfasstes Antlitz." Ich kannte diese Stimme. Gestern Abend hatte ich sie das erste Mal vernommen. Sie gehörte Elrond. Seine dunkelbraune Robe raschelte kaum hörbar, als er näher trat. Schnell wischte ich die Tränen weg und verbeugte mich ehrerbietig. "_Dim an noss nin, hîr Elrond_ - Trauer um meine Familie, Herr Elrond", erwiderte ich leise, "sie hätten die Schönheit von Imladris geliebt."

"Es ist nicht nur dies, was dich mit Trauer erfüllt", sagte er ruhig, "_han mathon_ - ich spüre es. - " Er hielt inne. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. "_Dimiach an ven?_ - Du trauerst um uns?", fragte er ungläubig. Erschrocken blickte ich ihn an. Anordil hatte mir erzählt, dass Elrond einer der fähigsten Elbenmagier war, die auf Mittelerde wandelten. Jedoch kam es für mich unerwartet, dass dieser derart mächtig war. Konnte er meine Gedanken lesen oder fühlte er es tatsächlich nur? "_Ú-dhimion an 'uruth dîn_ - nicht um Euren Tod", flüsterte ich rasch, "_iston man i amarth dogitha. Dimion an i arad, erin i 'waith i edhil eglan Ennor_. - Ich weiß, was die Zukunft bringen wird. Ich trauere um den Tag, an dem das Elbenvolk Mittelerde verlassen wird." Mit einer fließenden Bewegung unterbrach er mich. "_Istach an vinui cor_? - So weißt du um den Einen Ring?", fragte er leise. Obwohl es eher eine Feststellung, als eine Frage war.

Meine Augen blickten in die Ferne, Richtung Mordor. "_Erin had i ulug echui_ - dort erwacht das Böse", meine Stimme geriet ins Stocken, "es gewinnt allmählich an Kraft. _I nelui andrann adlann na i veth. - A istach han_. - Das Dritte Zeitalter neigt sich dem Ende zu. - Und Ihr wisst es ebenfalls. Vielleicht noch besser als ich." Wissend nickte er mir zu. "_Edhil han mathar_ - wir Elben spüren es", sagte er mit fester Stimme, "_han annatha daer bresta. __Galadriel trasta. Ennor tangado am i brestar. - No pen-drass, beriatham. I ulug ú-'eritha dûr. __– Si tíro nin am charu gîn. Anordil mabent nin hin chared._ - Es wird eine große Veränderung geben. Galadriel ist beunruhigt. - Mittelerde bereitet sich auf den Umbruch vor. – Sei unbesorgt, wir sind wachsam. Das Böse wird keinen Sieg davontragen. - Doch nun lasse mich deine Wunde sehen. Anordil hat mich gebeten dieses zu tun."

Verwirrt zeigte ich ihm den Arm. Die Wunden hatten mittlerweile eine dünne Hautschicht. Allerdings schillerte das Ganze in allen Farben. "Dies ist nicht weiter schwierig", sagte Elrond und sprach einige Worte in einer fremden Sprache. Vorsichtig strich er dabei über den Arm. Erstaunt sah ich, wie die Verfärbung verschwand. "Nun dürftest du ihn wieder problemlos benutzen können", zufrieden sah er mich an, "Anordil hatte bereits gute Arbeit geleistet. – _Si hirich i ven in 'ovad. Teg hiniath achen._ – Doch nun suche deinen Gefährten auf. Er hat Neuigkeiten für dich." "_Hannon len, hîr Elrond_ – ich danke Euch, Herr Elrond", sagte ich leise und verbeugte mich. Er wies auf eines der Gebäude zu seiner Linken. Schnell verschwand ich in dessen Inneren. Als ich zurückblickte, sah ich Elrond am Brunnen stehen. Auch er schöpfte mit einer Hand Wasser und ließ es nachdenklich zurückrinnen.

Wie ich vermutet hatte, konnte ich Anordil in den Archiven finden. "Wir kommen dem Torstein immer näher", empfing er mich erfreut, "hier in diesen Aufzeichnungen ist er mehrfach erwähnt. Dort sollten wir weitersuchen." Gemeinsam durchforsteten wir die weiten Gänge des Archivs. Nach langem Suchen fanden wir weitere Hinweise auf den Torstein. Diese waren allerdings nicht erfreulich. Er schien dem Elbenmagier in der Nähe der Hochebene von Uthnael Beese im Ered Mithrin Gebirge verloren gegangen zu sein. Dieses Gebirge war nicht ungefährlich. Es lag im Grenzgebiet zu den Reichen der Hexenkönige. Dem Magier war der Torstein während eines Kampfes aus den Händen in eine tiefe Spalte gefallen. Drachen wurden erwähnt sowie Höhlenfledermäuse. Trolle und Orks sollen angeblich die Höhle bewachen. Das waren keine guten Aussichten.

Wir hielten uns mehrere Tage in Imladris auf, bevor wir weiterzogen. Ich genoss diese Zeit. Das Haus Elronds war nahezu immer mit Musik erfüllt. Hier fühlte man sich leicht und frei. Ohne Sorgen. Weit weg von allem, was einen bedrückte. Die Schönheit Bruchtals überwältigte mich. Und erfüllte mich mit Wehmut. In weniger als einem Jahrhundert würde dieses wunderschöne Tal verlassen werden. Die Elben, die hier lebten, würden sich aufmachen in die Unsterblichen Lande. Nur Legenden würden von ihnen bleiben.

In den Tagen, die wir hier verbrachten, suchte ich zusammen mit Anordil die Schmiede auf. "Die Schmieden von Imladris sind berühmt", erklärte er mir, "von hier stammen einige der besten Schwerter, die je gefertigt worden sind. Vor allem mächtige Zauberklingen sind hier hergestellt worden." Schon von weitem konnte man die typischen Geräusche einer Schmiede hören. Bei unserem Eintritt verstummten diese allerdings.

"_Mae govannen, mellyn_", grüßten wir die Anwesenden höflich. "_Gen suilon, mellyn_", sagte einer der Schmiede, "_man matha bo hen had?_ - Was führt Euren Weg hierher?" Ein hochgewachsener, ungewöhnlich muskulöser Elb mit kupferfarbenem Haar, dass er zurückgebunden trug, damit es nicht in die Flammen des Schmiedefeuers geriet, trat näher. Graugrüne Augen musterten uns kurz. Erkennen blitzte in ihnen auf, als er Anordil streifte. Die anderen nahmen ihre Arbeit wieder auf. "Edler Iavasmall, Meister der Schmiede von Imladris, meiner Weggefährtin sind im Kampf die Schwerter zerbrochen", erläuterte Anordil, "_aníram istad, man pul eden nedin damin nadu_ - wir möchten gerne wissen, ob man sie reparieren kann." Ich zeigte die Überreste meiner Schwerter.

Interessiert sah der Schmiedemeister Iavasmall sie an. Er drehte sie in seinen Händen, um sie von allen Seiten zu betrachten. Beinahe liebevoll strich er über die Klingen. Als wolle er die Schwerter fühlen. Nach einigen Minuten nickte er zufrieden. "Wir können die Schwerter neu schmieden und auch die Ornamente neu gravieren", sagte Iavasmall, "das wird zwei Tage dauern. Die Bezahlung ist die hier übliche." Damit wandte er sich ab und reichte die Hälften meiner Schwerter an einen Gesellen weiter. "Das ist in unserem Sinne", antwortete Anordil zustimmend. "Was ist die hier übliche Bezahlung?", fragte ich ihn irritiert.

Der Schmiedemeister sah mich amüsiert an. Doch er verkniff sich die Bemerkung, die ihm offensichtlich auf der Zunge lag. "Hier in Imladris wird normalerweise nicht mit Goldstücken bezahlt", erwiderte Anordil, "das ist nicht nötig. Gold- oder Silberstücke werden nur angenommen, wenn mit Händlern oder Reisenden von außerhalb ein Geschäft abgeschlossen wird. Das ist jedoch äußerst selten der Fall. Innerhalb des Herrschaftsgebietes von Imladris wird alles über Tauschhandel abgewickelt. Der Schmiedemeister erhält von uns den Gegenwert seiner Arbeit. Das kann ein Edelstein oder Metall sein, dass er in seiner Arbeit weiter verwenden kann oder aber Wissen. - Wie steht es bei dir, Arwen, hast du etwas Wissenswertes für den edlen Iavasmall?"

Ich überlegte angestrengt. "Mir fällt da nichts besonderes ein", antwortete ich, "im Zuge meiner Studien hatte ich mich mal mit Waffentechnik ein wenig befassen müssen. Aber ich wüsste nicht, ob ein Elbenschmied sich dafür interessiert, wie und was für Arten von Waffen in unserem Mittelalter verwendet wurden." "Wenn sie anders sind als die von Mittelerde, würde er sich bestimmt dafür interessieren", warf Iavasmall ein, "so kommt heute in der Dämmerung in mein Haus. Dort sollt Ihr mir berichten, was für Waffen in Eurem Land benutzt werden. Erst dann werde ich entscheiden, ob dies als Preis genüge." "Sie wird kommen", antwortete Anordil für mich, "erlaubt, dass ich sie begleite." "Ihr seid mir stets willkommen, edler Anordil", entgegnete Iavasmall lächelnd. Dann verabschiedeten wir uns.

Gegen Abend besuchten wir den Schmied in seinem Haus. Erst war mir ein wenig unwohl zu Mute, da ich ja nicht wusste, ob Iavasmall Verwendung für mein Wissen haben würde. Aber meine Bedenken waren umsonst. Ich musste sagen, es wurde ein interessanter Abend. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mein doch eher spärliches Wissen über die mittelalterlichen Waffen meiner Welt auf so große Beachtung stoßen könnte.

Am nächsten Morgen trafen wir mit unseren Weggefährten zusammen. "Wir müssen unseren weiteren Weg entscheiden", sprach Anordil, "für uns bedeutet es, das Nebelgebirge zu überqueren und dann nach Norden zu reisen. Wenn ihr von nun an euren eigenem Weg folgen wollt, so seid ihr frei dies zu tun." "Unser Ziel ist vorerst Esgaroth am Langen See. Folglich führt unser Weg ebenfalls über das Nebelgebirge", sagte Radamar, "soweit mir bekannt ist, leben dort Angehörige meines Volkes. Rellena und ich möchten den Bund eingehen, sobald wir den Segen von einem der Ältesten meines Volkes erhalten können." "Ich freue mich für euch", warf ich ein, "ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ihr euch so schnell dazu entschließt." "Es hat uns ebenfalls ein wenig überrascht", sagte Rellena mit geröteten Wangen, "doch seid Dagobars Tod haben wir viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und festgestellt, dass wir viele Gemeinsamkeiten haben. Und mit einem Mal haben unsere Herzen entschieden. Esgaroth wird auch nur eine Zwischenstation sein. Ich will die Heimat von Radamar kennen lernen. Vielleicht können wir uns dort am Meer von Rhûn niederlassen."

"Auch ich wünsche euch den Segen der Valar für eure Verbindung", sprach Legolas, "mein Weg führt zurück in den Düsterwald. Selbst wenn Imladris zum Verweilen einlädt, zieht es mich doch zu meinen Wurzeln. Also führt auch mein Weg über das Gebirge. Begleitet mich nach Aradhrynd! – Esgaroth liegt hinter dem Düsterwald, so dass ihr ihn queren müsst, falls ihr nicht an seinen Grenzen entlang wandert. Unter meinem Schutz geschieht euch nichts und ihr könnt euren Weg um etliche Tagereisen abkürzen. Auch Arwen und Anordil wären gut beraten bei meinem Volk einzukehren. Das Nordland ist kalt und unwirtlich. Gute Vorräte und angemessene Kleidung sind daher notwendig." "So sei es", stimmte Anordil zu, "Legolas' Worte sind vernünftig. Wir werden ihn in den Düsterwald begleiten und von dort aus in die Nordlande aufbrechen. – Radamar?" "Wir nehmen den Vorschlag dankbar an", erwiderte dieser. "Morgen, bei Anbruch des Tages brechen wir auf", sagte Anordil. Damit trennten sich für heute unsere Wege.

Bevor wir Imladris verließen, kleideten wir uns neu ein. Diesmal zahlte ich mit Goldstücken. Unser Weg würde uns über das Nebelgebirge führen. Alle, die wir Nichtelben waren, taten gut daran, uns warme Kleidung zu besorgen. Ich hatte zwar welche, aber sie war arg mitgenommen. Hier ersetzte ich das eine oder andere Teil. Der Abschied von Imladris tat mir weh. Ich hatte mich hier gut eingelebt. Alles war so friedlich. Als wir das Tal verließen, drehte ich mich kurz um und sah die kleine Elbenstadt vor mir liegen, umhüllt von einem zarten Nebel, der von den Wasserfällen stammte. Unwirklich, eher sphärisch sah es aus. Ein Bild wie in einem Traum.

Ob ich je hierher zurückkehren würde? Ich wusste es nicht. Doch ich bemerkte, dass auch Legolas zurückblickte. Ob auch er ähnliche Gedanken hegte, wie ich? Im Gegensatz zu ihm wusste ich, dass er ein weiteres Mal Imladris besuchen würde. In etwa fünf Jahren würde er erneut das Haus Elronds betreten. Diesmal zum großen Rat einberufen, wo über das Schicksal des Ringes entschieden werden sollte.

Wir folgten erst dem Südarm des Bruinen ein Stück nach Osten. Dann bogen wir in einen alten Weg ein, der nach Norden führte. Er wand sich zwischen einem kleinen Gebirgszug zur Linken und einem ausgedehnten Waldgebiet zur Rechten hindurch. Es folgte eine Ebene mit unwegsamem Gelände. Der Boden war steinig. Nach zwei Tagen erreichten wir den Nordarm des Bruinen. Wir lagerten in einem kleinen Pinienwäldchen.

Jedenfalls sahen diese Bäume ähnlich aus wie Pinien und dufteten genau so intensiv. Am nächsten Morgen wanderten wir am Südufer des Bruinen entlang nach Nordosten. Nach weiteren zwei Tagen konnten wir wieder in einem kleinen Pinienwäldchen rasten. Danach stieg das Gelände langsam an. Wir kamen allmählich ins Nebelgebirge. Es rückte merklich näher. Die Gipfel ragten immer höher auf. Die meisten waren von einem dichten Nebelschleier umhüllt. Das Gebirge trug seinen Namen zurecht.

Drei Tage später waren wir tief im Nebelgebirge. Etliche Höhenmeter lagen hinter uns. Es wurde immer kälter. Jetzt waren wir heilfroh um die warme Kleidung, die wir in Imladris erstanden hatten. Wir folgten weiterhin dem Bruinen. Am Abend erreichten wir seine Quelle. Hier machten wir Rast. Und ausnahmsweise ein kleines Feuer, da diese Nacht äußerst kalt zu werden drohte. Rellena und Radamar hatten sich bereits neben das Feuer gelegt. Legolas stand ein wenig abseits. Ich konnte noch nicht schlafen. Daher ging ich erneut zur Quelle. Klar sprudelte das Wasser aus dem Fels hervor. Es war eisig, als ich die Finger hinein tauchte. Ich nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

"Du solltest dich nicht alleine vom Lager entfernen", hörte ich Anordils Stimme hinter mir. "Es tut mir leid", erwiderte ich zerknirscht, "ich hatte nicht bedacht, dass es auch hier Gefahren gibt." Ein paar Sekunden standen wir einfach nur da. Mein Blick schweifte gen Himmel. Unzählige Sterne waren dort zu sehen. In der Kälte dieser Nacht schienen sie besonders gut zu leuchten. "Ich habe eine Frage, Anordil", sagte ich leise. "Nur zu", entgegnete er, "wenn ich sie beantworten kann." Ich deutete ins Rund, über die nun schwarzen Gipfel des Nebelgebirges. "Warum gehen wir diesen Weg?", fragte ich neugierig, "ich dachte bisher, das Nebelgebirge könne nur über den Pass des Caradhras oder durch die Pforte von Rohan überquert werden." Anordil sah mich überrascht an.

"Du weißt viel, dafür, dass du nicht aus Mittelerde bist", antwortete er mir. "jedoch ist dies nicht ganz richtig. Es führen mehrere Pässe und Wege über das Nebelgebirge auf die andere Seite. Allerdings hängt es von der Jahreszeit ab, inwieweit sie passierbar sind. Zurzeit können mehrere genutzt werden. Daher wählten wir den, der uns am sinnvollsten erschien. Zu einer anderen Jahreszeit kann es sein, dass nur der Pfad über den Caradhras oder die Pforte von Rohan nutzbar sind. Es heißt sogar, es gäbe einen weiteren Weg quer durch den Fels, den die Zwerge von Hadhodrond gegraben hätten, aber dies ist nicht bestätigt. – Indes solltest du dich nun zur Ruhe begeben. Die nächsten Tage werden äußerst anstrengend." Er deutete hinüber zum Feuer. Die Silhouetten unserer Gefährten warfen dunkle Schatten auf den Fels. "Legolas und ich werden abwechselnd Wache halten", sagte er zu mir. "Du hast Recht", stimmte ich zu, während ich zum Feuer ging. Rasch wärmte ich meine eisigen Finger auf, bevor ich mich, gleich den anderen, zum Schlafen niederlegte.

Die Temperaturen sanken in der Nacht stark ab. Ich hatte mich ganz fest in meinen Umhang gekuschelt. Ganz nah lag ich am Feuer. Mich fröstelte trotzdem erbärmlich. In meinem Rücken ragte der Felsen auf. Am Morgen war ich froh, aufstehen zu können. Meine Glieder waren steif vor Kälte. Es wurde erst nach ein paar Stunden der Bewegung besser. Die bittere Kälte schien den beiden Elben überhaupt nichts auszumachen.

Das Gelände war schwierig. Nur mühsam kamen wir vorwärts. Schon bald hatten wir die Schneegrenze erreicht. Am Abend des zehnten Tages, seit wir Imladris verlassen hatten, kamen wir an einen größeren Bergsee. Majestätisch lag er zwischen den Gipfeln und schimmerte in einem klaren tiefen Blau. An seinem Ufer machten wir Rast. In einer geschützten Felsnische wagten wir erneut ein Feuer zu entzünden. Das Wasser des Sees war eiskalt. Aber es schmeckte hervorragend. Erschöpft schlief ich die ganze Nacht. Ich würde meine Kraft schließlich noch brauchen.

Die nächsten drei Tage waren hart. Das Gelände war besonders felsig und unwegsam. Gelegentlich mussten wir Schneefelder queren. Wir kamen nur langsam voran. Auf einmal ging es besser. Der Weg führte talwärts. Wir konnten eine Ebene vor uns liegen sehen. In der Ferne erblickten wir den Düsterwald.

Überwältigt von dem Ausblick blieben wir einen Moment stehen. Legolas Augen bekamen einen leuchtenden Glanz. "_Im rim lû haeron i var_ - ich bin oft von der Heimat weg", sagte er leise, "_buien adar nîn egro i chaered nalla nin. Dan chûn nîn gellatha, ae cenin i daurdhuir a iston han ú-vann an i noer i tham en Aradhrynd_. - Entweder im Dienste meines Vaters oder weil mich das Abenteuer lockt. Aber jedes Mal wird mein Herz leicht, wenn ich den Düsterwald erblicke und ich weiß, es ist nicht mehr weit bis an die Feuer der Halle von Aradhrynd." Offensichtlich hatte er diese Worte nur für Anordil und mich gesprochen. Wären sie für die Ohren der beiden anderen Menschen bestimmt gewesen, hätte er Westron gewählt. Legolas verharrte ein paar Minuten, bevor er weiter ging. Erfrischt durch die kurze Rast folgten wir ihm.

to be continued ...

- 12 -


	10. Nach Düsterwald

Nach Düsterwald

Je weiter wir ins Tal hinunter kamen, desto besser wurden die Wegverhältnisse. Der schroffe Fels wich langsam niedrigem Buschwerk und Gras. Im Tal herrschte eine satte Graslandschaft vor. Zwischendrin immer wieder Büschel von Thymian, Salbei und Majoran. Oder eher gesagt, deren Äquivalente hier in Mittelerde. In der Ferne konnten wir kleinere Höfe sehen sowie Vieh, das auf dem Grasland weidete. Es schien sich um Rinderherden zu handeln. Wir folgten einem kleinen Flusslauf bis zu seiner Einmündung in den Anduin.

Dort in der Mündungsgabel lag eine kleine Stadt. "Dies dort ist Maethelburg. Sie wurde von Nordländern errichtet. Früher wurde hier viel Handel getrieben", erklärte Legolas, "seit einigen Jahrzehnten nimmt dies jedoch ab. Wo die Zeiten wieder unruhiger werden, wagen sich die Händler nicht mehr in die abgelegeneren Dörfer. Viele von ihnen sind nach Carrock gezogen. Jetzt ist diese Stadt ein Provinzdorf. Nur die Bauern und einige wenige Händler sind geblieben sowie die Alten. Die Jungen zog es nach Carrock. Doch das Gasthaus zum Singenden Ochsen ist sauber und das Essen gut." Diese Aussichten hob meine doch mittlerweile arg angeschlagene Laune wieder ein wenig. Endlich ein warmes Bett und einen großen Teller voll deftigen Eintopfes oder womöglich ein Stück Pastete oder gewürzten Braten.

Wie jedes andere Dorf oder Stadt in Mittelerde, war auch dieses mit einer Palisade umgeben. Allerdings hatte diese schon bessere Zeiten gesehen. Teilweise war die Palisade nur notdürftig, ohne große Kenntnis geflickt worden. Das Tor hing leicht schief in seinen Angeln, die schon ein wenig rostig aussahen. Aus Richtung der Stadt wehte ein Geruch herüber, den ich nicht eindeutig zuordnen konnte. Faulig, verdorben und nach altem Eisen.

Eine müde, abgezehrt aussehende Wache, mit einem Dreschflegel bewaffnet, hielt uns an. Die Haut war grau verfärbt und mit blutverkrusteten Pickeln überdeckt. "Wohin des Weges, Wanderer?", fragte er uns mit schleppender, hohler Stimme, "Ihr solltet nicht die Stadt betreten." "Ich bin Legolas, Sohn des Thranduil, dem Elbenkönig im Düsterwald", sagte Legolas, "sag an, Wache, weshalb sollten wir die Stadt nicht betreten? Wir sind müde von unserer langen Reise und suchen Unterkunft für diese Nacht."

"Fremde sind im Moment nicht gern gesehen", sagte er mit einem drohenden Unterton. Legolas baute sich vor ihm auf. Er überragte ihn um Haupteslänge. Er legte alle Arroganz, dessen er als Elb fähig war, in seine Worte. "Seid wann sind die Waldelben vom Düsterwald Fremde für die Bewohner von Maethelburg? Jahrhunderte lang haben eure Bewohner Handel mit uns getrieben und du wagst es jetzt mir den Zutritt zu verweigern?", fragte er mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme, "ihr werdet nie wieder eine einzige Goldmünze an unseren Erzeugnissen verdienen, wenn du mir den Weg nicht sofort freigibst."

Der Wachtposten zuckte sichtlich zusammen. Er hatte ihn wohl wirklich an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle getroffen. "Herr, es hat nichts mit Euch oder dem Königreich des großen Thranduil zu tun", wimmerte er, als er vor Legolas buckelte, "wir haben eine Seuche überstanden, die uns vermutlich von Fremden eingeschleppt wurde. Deshalb will man keine Fremden hier." "Seuche, sagtest du?", fragte Anordil ernst. Die Wache nickte und schien vor Müdigkeit bald umzufallen.

"Es war schrecklich, Herr", flüsterte er mit tonloser Stimme, "es begann mit Fieber, dann kamen die Pusteln. - Schwarze Pusteln. - Nach einer Woche war die Hälfte tot. Männer, Frauen, Kinder. Alte und Junge. Es machte vor keinem Halt. Wir haben jetzt seit fünf Tagen keine weiteren Toten mehr zu beklagen. Aber die Stadt ist nur ein Schatten. Auf den Gehöften im Umkreis lebt wahrscheinlich niemand mehr. Die, die in der Stadt waren, konnten wir nicht mehr gehen lassen. Sie starben zum größten Teil. Unsere Heiler sind als letzte gestorben. Sie haben tapfer gegen die Seuche gekämpft. Doch ihre Kraft reichte nicht aus." Mir lief es eiskalt über den Rücken. Was er beschrieben hatte, entsprach der Pest in unserem Mittelalter. Die Symptome deuteten darauf hin. Sie hatte damals gleichermaßen ohne Gnade gewütet. Und die Ursache war so simpel.

"Ratten", wisperte ich, "ihr hattet sehr viele Ratten." Er sah mich erstaunt an. "Ja, Herrin. Wir hatten dieses Jahr ungewöhnlich viele Ratten hier. Die Katzen wurden ihrer nicht mehr Herr. Sie krochen überall herum." Danach wandte er sich wieder Anordil zu. "Kurz vor Ausbruch der Seuche waren Fremde hier. Aus dem Süden. - Aus Mordor, sagten sie. Sie hätten dort viele Dinge gesehen, die besser nicht gesehen werden sollten. Wir haben sie ausgelacht und für Aufschneider gehalten. Die Seuche war dann unser Lohn. Wahrscheinlich haben sie etwas in unser Wasser getan."

Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein!", brach es aus mir heraus, "die Fremden hatten nichts damit zu tun. - Es waren die Ratten. Sie haben euch die Seuche gebracht. Um es erneut zu vermeiden, müsst ihr die Ratten töten und eure Häuser sauber halten." Anordil sah mich überrascht an. "Du kennst die Schwarzen Pusteln", fragte er mich auf Gälisch. Ich nickte. "Bei uns im Mittelalter war diese Krankheit bekannt. Sie wurde Pest oder Schwarzer Tod genannt. Überträger waren Ratten und die unsaubere Umgebung trug zur starken Verbreitung bei." Er wandte sich wieder der Wache zu. "Wenn die Seuche seit fünf Tagen nicht mehr aufgetreten ist, so ist für uns jetzt keine Gefahr", sagte er zu ihm, "gebt den Weg frei. Ich bin Anordil Glordoronion und Heiler. Diese Frau hier drüben ist Rellena Sargarin, eine Dúnedain und ebenfalls Heilerin. Wir können euch helfen." Der Wachtposten schüttelte traurig den Kopf, bevor er den Weg freigab. "Ich habe Euch gewarnt, Herr", erwiderte er müde.

Als wir die Stadt betraten, bot sich uns ein grauenhaftes Bild. Mich fröstelte. Diese Szenarien kannte ich nur aus Geschichtsbüchern oder von Bildern berühmter Maler. Der Geruch von Tod und Verwesung lag in der Luft. Er war mir vorhin schon aufgefallen. Doch jetzt konnte ich ihn zuordnen. "Die Leichen müssen unbedingt verbrannt werden", flüsterte ich Anordil entsetzt zu, "und das möglichst rasch. Sonst wird die Seuche wiederkehren." Er nickte zustimmend. Er hielt zwei Männer an, die einen Leichenkarren zogen. Sie hatten Tücher vor dem Gesicht. "Ihr da!", sagte er laut und bestimmend, "sorgt dafür, dass die Leichen draußen vor der Stadt verbrannt werden. - Und zwar alle ohne Ausnahme!" Sein Ton duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Anscheinend waren die beiden froh, dass ihnen jemand sagte, was zu tun war. "Ja, Herr", murmelte der eine müde. Schnell entfernten sich die beiden mit dem Karren. Eine tote Hand baumelte an der Seite herunter. Übersät mit schwarzen Pusteln. "Großer Lugh", flüsterte ich, "habe Erbarmen." Mir wurde regelrecht übel, als wir weiter durch die Straßen gingen. Ich würgte heftig. Noch konnte ich meinen Magen unter Kontrolle halten.

Aus manchen Häusern drang ein fürchterlicher Gestank heraus. Im ehemaligen Gasthaus war eine Art Lazarett eingerichtet. Die meisten, die überlebt hatten, fand man hier. Und es waren nicht viele. Traurige, leere Augen sahen uns an. "Das sind Elben", wisperte eine Frau, "vielleicht können sie uns helfen." Sie trat auf Anordil zu. Blieb aber in respektvoller Entfernung stehen.

Sie sah abgemagert und ausgebrannt aus. Ihre Augen zeugten von zu wenig Schlaf. Aber auch von zu vielen Toten, die sie gesehen hatte. Sie schien recht jung zu sein. Ihre Haut war übersät von Pusteln, die im Abheilen begriffen waren. Ihr Haar verklebt vom Fieber. "Verzeiht, Herr", flüsterte sie mit kratziger Stimme, "seid Ihr gekommen, um uns zu helfen?" Er lächelte sie an. "Wir sind eigentlich Reisende, die eine Bleibe zum Ruhen suchten", sagte er freundlich und fuhr dann fort, "aber wir haben zwei Heiler in unserer Reisegruppe. Sagt, wo die am ärgsten getroffenen liegen, damit wir ihnen zuerst helfen können." "Bist du ebenfalls der Heilkunst mächtig?", fragte Legolas Radamar. "Ein wenig", lautete die Antwort, "uns Priestern werden die Grundbegriffe der Heilkunst beigebracht. Aber es ist nicht viel." "Dann wirst du hier bei uns bleiben und das wenige, was du beherrschst einbringen. - Ihr solltet in den Häusern nachsehen, ob dort Überlebende sind", sagte Anordil zu Legolas und mir.

Er gab den umstehenden Überlebenden weitere Anweisungen. Diejenigen, die gehen konnten, sollten den Leichenkarren helfen, die Stadt zu säubern. Andere sollten die Häuser, in denen Legolas und ich nur Tote finden sollten, abbrennen lassen. Wir würden die Häuser dafür markieren. Weitere sollten anfangen mit Aufräum- und Säuberungsarbeiten. Jede Ratte, die gefunden wurde, sollte getötet, dann ebenfalls verbrannt werden. Lebensmittel, die angenagt waren, mussten ebenfalls vernichtet werden. Legolas versprach hierfür die Hilfe seines Volkes.

Innerhalb kurzer Zeit hatte Anordil alles organisiert. Er und Rellena kümmerten sich um die Siechenden. Radamar unterstützte die beiden, wo es ging. Legolas und ich gingen von Haus zu Haus. Es war eine scheußliche Arbeit. Aber er war als Elb immun gegen die Seuche. Mich konnte Anordil immerhin heilen, falls es mich treffen sollte. Es war einer der traurigsten Tage meines Lebens. Überlebende fanden wir keine mehr. Viel zu oft mussten wir ein Kreuz an die Tür malen, um es für die Verbrennung vorzusehen. So oft, dass ich befürchtete, wir müssten die ganze Stadt abbrennen. Am Ende des Tages war ich aschfahl im Gesicht. Die grauenhaften Bilder verfolgten mich bis in meine Träume.

Die nächsten zwei Tage taten wir hier, was in unseren Kräften stand. Legolas schickte einen Jungen, der überlebt hatte, als Boten zu seinem Vater. Er schrieb ein paar Zeilen auf ein Stück Papier, faltete und siegelte es. "Dies bringst du an den Rand des Düsterwaldes", befahl er ihm, "dort sollst du so laut du kannst nach den Elben rufen. Sage den Wachposten, dass Legolas Thranduilion dich schickt." Der Junge sah ihn ängstlich an. "Werden Eure Leute mich auch nicht abschießen?", fragte er zittrig. "Wir Elben haben nie auf Unbewaffnete und Unschuldige geschossen", erwiderte Legolas, "nun geh!"

Am Morgen des vierten Tages war soweit alles veranlasst und die Stadt wieder einigermaßen sauber. Es herrschte keine Gefahr mehr, dass die Seuche wieder ausbrechen könnte. Die Infizierten, die es überlebt hatten, waren auf dem Weg der Genesung. Die Frau, die uns angesprochen hatte, kam auf uns zu, als wir erschöpft im ehemaligen Gasthaus am Feuer saßen. Sie blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen.

"Verzeiht, Herr", sprach sie Legolas an, "Ihr seid des Elbenkönigs Sohn, nicht wahr? – Wie können wir Euch je für Eure und die Hilfe Eurer Gefährten danken?" "Ja", nickte Legolas, "ich bin Thranduils Sohn. Wir brauchen keinen Dank. Wenn Ihr etwas tun wollt, so hört auf den Kindern Horrorgeschichten über uns Elben zu erzählen." Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Wir wissen, dass ihr Menschen, vor allem ihr Nordländer, euren Kindern schreckliche Geschichten über uns erzählt", sagte er, "wir wissen, dass ihr sie damit ängstigen und einschüchtern wollt. - Ja, es stimmt, wir Elben sind gute Kämpfer und gefürchtete Bogenschützen. Doch keiner unseres Volkes, der dem Licht folgt, würde jemals einen Unschuldigen angreifen oder auf einen unbewaffneten Mann schießen. - Erzählt den Kindern die Geschichten aus den älteren Tagen, als Elben und Menschen Verbündete waren." Sie sah verlegen zu Boden.

Legolas stand auf und zog sie zum Feuer. "Nun setze dich an unsere Seite, Frau. Du hast tapfer gegen die Seuche gekämpft. Warum solltest du stehen? – Wie ist eigentlich dein Name?" Erschrocken sah sie ihn an und wollte zurückweichen. Doch sie war nicht schnell genug. Legolas hielt sie fest. Er zog sie auf die Bank. "Herr, ich bin nicht Eures Standes", hauchte sie bestürzt, "es ziemt sich für mich nicht, neben Euch zu sitzen." "Vor der Seuche war jeder gleich. Und du hast sie überwunden. – Wie ist dein Name?" "Herr, man nennt mich Urthena." Sie senkte verlegen die Augen. Ihre Wangen färbten sich flammendrot. "Höre zu Urthena", befahl Legolas, "die Leute meines Volkes werden wohl in zwei Wochen hier eintreffen. Sie werden euch dabei helfen, aus diesen Ruinen wieder eine Stadt zu machen. Helft ihnen, wo ihr könnt. - Und Euch, Urthena, möchte ich gerne zum Sonnenwendfest in den Hallen meines Vaters begrüßen. Ich möchte Euch zeigen, dass wir Elben anders sind, als Ihr von uns gehört habt." Sie sah ihn überrascht an. "Vielen Dank, Herr", erwiderte sie leise, "ich werde Eurer Einladung folgen." Urthena fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in unserer Gesellschaft. Ich konnte sie gut verstehen.

Vermutlich waren ihre Eltern Bauern hier in der Umgebung gewesen. Alles was im Rang über ihnen stand wurde ehrfürchtig betrachtet und mit Ehrerbietung behandelt. Wahrscheinlich war sie nicht die Erstgeborene, sondern vielleicht das mittlere oder gar letzte Kind. Dann hatte man ihr wohl ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben eingebläut, wie minderwertig sie doch sei. Und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit hatte man auch ihr als Kind die Horrorgeschichten über die Elben erzählt, wie Legolas angedeutet hatte. So war es nicht verwunderlich, wenn sie sich reichlich unwohl fühlte. Nach einer Weile verschwand Urthena unauffällig.

Am nächsten Tag machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg. Radamar und Rellena würden solange in Maethelburg bleiben, bis die Elben eingetroffen waren. Danach würden sie uns folgen. Legolas gab ihnen einen Passierschein mit, damit die Elbenwachen am Rande des Düsterwaldes sie durchlassen würden. Der Abschied fiel mir schwer. Ich hatte eine freundschaftliche Beziehung zu ihnen entwickelt. Vielleicht würden wir uns nie wiedersehen. Aber jetzt ging unsere Reise zügiger vonstatten. Ich hatte mich mittlerweile an das elbische Tempo gewöhnt. Daher genoss ich es, schneller reisen zu können.

Am Abend erreichten wir den Rand des Düsterwaldes. Er erhob sich dunkel und bedrohlich vor uns. In der Dämmerung konnte ich die Art der Bäume nicht bestimmen. Sie erschienen mir jedoch so dicht wie eine Wand. Undurchdringlich, unheimlich. "_Sí hirnim îdh_ - hier werden wir rasten", erklärte Legolas, "_an in chin en firiath i fuin ned daurdhuir ú-'arn. __Nívarad ned 'wath aphadatham i Râd Annon. __An sirarad fuin lachatham puli niben naur_. - Für Menschenaugen ist die Nacht im Düsterwald nicht gemacht. Morgen bei Dämmerung werden wir dem Râd Annon folgen. Doch für heute Nacht werden wir sogar ein kleines Feuer entzünden können." Hinter ihm sah ich einen kleinen Schatten den Stamm hinunterklettern. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff Legolas zu und hielt ihn fest.

Verwundert schaute ich auf das Tier in seinen Händen. Es war tatsächlich ein Eichhörnchen, so wie ich es vermutet hatte. Allerdings war dieses hier pechschwarz, anstatt braunrot wie seine mir bekannten Artgenossen. "Darf ich vorstellen?", wisperte Legolas, "ein Düsterwald-Eichhörnchen. Die einzigen schwarzen Exemplare ihrer Art in Mittelerde." Er hielt es fest in den Händen und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Dann ließ er es wieder frei. Wie ein Blitz schoss es in die Baumwipfel hinauf, wo es verschwand. "Die Eichhörnchen sind unsere Augen und Ohren hier im Düsterwald", erklärte Legolas. Die Nacht verlief ruhig. Bis auf das Ferne Heulen von Wölfen und den unheimlichen Rufen der Nachtvögel war es friedlich. Traumlos schlief ich neben dem Feuer. Die beiden Elben hielten abwechselnd Wache. Jedoch in der zweiten Hälfte der Nacht wurde ich geweckt.

Legolas hatte mich angestoßen. "_Han dínen os-bada 'oer i echad_ - es schleichen Warge um das Lager", wisperte er, "_tangado maetho gen_ - bewaffne dich." Anordil sah ich als einen Schatten einige Meter vor mir. Das Feuer war herunter gebrannt und glomm als schwache Glut. Ausgerechnet Warge, dachte ich. Ich schüttelte mich, da ich sie vom Gasthaus zur Letzten Brücke in Erinnerung hatte. Lautlos zog ich meine beiden Kurzschwerter. An Anordils Fingerspitzen sah ich einen schwachen Lichtschein. Unvermittelt hörte ich in Knurren und Fauchen in der Dunkelheit. Blätter raschelten im Unterholz. Einen vagen Schatten konnte ich vorbei huschen sehen. In diesem Moment warf Anordil einen Feuerstrahl in die Glut des niedergebrannten Feuers. Augenblicklich loderte es hell und heiß auf.

Legolas schoss auf einen der Schatten. Der Pfeil traf wohl gut. Es war ein lautes Heulen zu hören. Danach kam aus dieser Richtung nichts mehr. Heftige Geräusche im Unterholz ließen auf einen Todeskampf schließen. Auch Anordil schoss jetzt in die Dunkelheit. Ich stellte mich mit dem Rücken zum Feuer, denn dieses mochten die Warge nicht. "_Man i beleg choth_? – Wie viele?", rief ich. Meine Augen wanderten hin und her. Aufmerksam lauernd, damit mir nichts entging. "_Canad egro leben_ - vier oder fünf", antwortete Legolas, während er einen weiteren Pfeil in die Dunkelheit schickte.

Abrupt brachen sie hervor. Von einem Augenblick zum anderen war ich in einen erbitterten Kampf verstrickt. Ich spürte den heißen, faulig riechenden Atem des Tieres. Scharfe Krallen fuhren in meine Hüfte. Dieser eine Moment der Unachtsamkeit hatte der Warg genutzt und direkt eine Wunde gerissen. Ich revanchierte mich mit einem heftigen Schwertstreich. Der Warg schüttelte sich nur kurz und fauchte mich an. Gewaltige Reißzähne glitzerten im Kiefer. Hunger und Hass funkelte in den Augen. Wir umschlichen uns. Bereit jede erkennbare Schwäche auszunutzen. Ich versuchte stets das Feuer im Rücken zu behalten. Ich wollte nicht in die Zange genommen werden. Niemand konnte wissen, ob in der Dunkelheit nicht ein weiteres Ungetüm lauerte.

Hinter mir hörte ich Kampflärm und Geheule. Unvermittelt griff der Warg wieder an. Ich hatte mich kurz ablenken lassen. Blitzschnell sprang er auf mich zu. Meine Schwerter riss ich hoch, um mir Deckung zu geben. Ich spürte wie eines davon Muskeln zerschnitt und auf einen Knochen traf. Ein lautes Aufheulen war die Antwort. Jetzt war der Warg rasend. Ich musste mich erbittert wehren. Auf einmal hatte ich eine Lücke entdeckt. Ohne zu zögern stieß ich das Schwert in den Fellkörper hinein und sprang zur Seite. Eine riesige Tatze fuhr nur Inches von mir entfernt vorbei. Der Warg fiel zu Boden. Er zuckte einige Male. Dann erschlafften die Muskeln. Ich hatte es geschafft ihn zu töten.

Ich blickte mich um, und sah die beiden Elben am Feuer stehen. Ohne sichtbare Gefühlsregung machten sie ihre Schwerter sauber. "_Mae maethannech Arwen_ - gut gekämpft, Arwen", kommentierte Legolas anerkennend. Sie hatten die letzten Momente des Kampfes gesehen. Anordil nickte zufrieden. Er war der einzige ohne Schramme. Ich blutete an der rechten Hüfte und rechten Schulter. Legolas hatte ebenfalls die Krallen zu spüren bekommen. Blut sickerte an seinem linken Bein herab. "Dann will ich nach euren Wunden sehen", sprach Anordil, nach dem er seine Schwerter weggepackt hatte. Er untersuchte die Wunden und sprach Heilzauber. Fasziniert sah ich zu, wie sie heilten. Es war immer wieder sehenswert.

"Wieso hast du eigentlich nichts abbekommen?", fragte ich ihn. Er lächelte ein wenig diabolisch. "Feuer mögen die Biester nicht", antwortete er, "ich hatte meine Schwertklinge mit magischem Feuer überzogen. Bei den Magiern und Zauberern ist dies als Elbenfeuer bekannt. Leider muss ich dafür die Klinge in der Hand halten. Auf deine Waffe könnte ich es gar nicht zaubern. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht kannst du es zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt ebenfalls." Hätte ich mir denken können, dass er seine magischen Fähigkeiten eingesetzt hatte. Der Rest der Nacht verlief ruhig. Die Kadaver der Warge hatten wir an die Seite geschafft.

In der Morgendämmerung wuschen wir an dem kleinen Bächlein die Blutspuren von unserer Kleidung. Danach brachen wir auf. Schließlich lag ein langer Weg vor uns. Jetzt konnte ich die Vegetation betrachten. Ungläubig blinzelte ich.

Der Rand des Waldes bestand überwiegend aus Rosengestrüpp. Und zwar so hoch und dicht wie eine Mauer. Die Dornen sahen gefährlich aus, so lang wie sie waren. "Dornröschen würde staunen", murmelte ich überrascht, "ich dachte nicht, dass Rosen wirklich so wachsen können." Anordil sah mich interessiert an. "Was ist Dornröschen?", fragte er mich. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass ich laut gesprochen hatte.

"Es ist bei uns ein Märchen für Kinder", erklärte ich, "es geht um eine Prinzessin, die durch eine böse Fee verhext wird. Sie sticht sich am Tage ihrer Volljährigkeit mit einem Dorn in den Finger und schläft ein. Sie liegt in einem Turm, der von einer Rosenhecke umgeben ist. Nur der Kuss eines Prinzen, der sie wirklich liebt, kann sie erlösen. Sie schläft hundert Sonnenläufe und die Rosenhecke wächst so hoch wie der Turm. Erst nach so langer Zeit findet sich ein Prinz, der sich mit seinem Schwert einen Weg durch die Hecke bahnt und sein Herz an sie verliert. Er küsst sie in ihrem Schlaf und sie erwacht zu neuem Leben." "Eine schöne Geschichte", sagte Legolas anerkennend, "hier im Düsterwald gibt es viele Rosenbäume. Sie wachsen enorm hoch und sind nahezu undurchdringlich. - Außer für wilde Ziegen. Diese lieben die Rosen und fressen sich ohne Rücksicht auf die Dornen hindurch. Trotzdem nutzen wir sie als Palisade."

Wir betraten den Pfad Râd Annon. Nach mehreren Metern war es so düster, wie in der Abenddämmerung. Der Wald machte seinem Namen alle Ehre. Selbst die Temperatur änderte sich. Es wurde schwülwarm, wie in einem Treibhaus. Die Rosenwand wich nun dicht stehenden Bäumen. Gewaltige Stämme ragten in den Himmel. Erst weit über uns verflochten sich Äste und Laub zu einem undurchdringlichen Gewirr. Neugierig betrachtete ich die Bäume. Es waren vermutlich gigantische Eichen, die hier standen. "Was sind das für Bäume?", fragte ich Legolas. "Das sind Fell-Eichen", erklärte er mir, während er nach oben ins Geäst deutete, "siehst du die Blätter?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. So scharfe Augen wie ein Elb hatte ich dann doch nicht.

Flink wie eines dieser Eichhörnchen, kletterte Legolas eine der Eichen hinauf. Nach ein paar Minuten war er wieder sicher auf dem Boden angekommen und reichte mir ein Blatt. Es sah merkwürdig aus. Viel größer als die Eichenblätter meiner Welt und anders gefärbt. Mehr in die Richtung grünlich-braun. Auf der Unterseite des Blattes war eine Art dichter Flaum zu sehen. "Diesem Flaum verdankt der Baum seinen Namen", fuhr Legolas fort in seinen Erklärungen, "wenn man das Laub aufschichtet, erhält man ein komfortables und warmes Lager. Es ist aber auch dafür verantwortlich, dass hier im Düsterwald ein feuchtwarmes Klima herrscht. Im Herbst sind die Eicheln wertvoll. Sie kann man rösten oder in Brot einbacken. Wenn sie ganz frisch gesammelt werden, kann man sie besonders lange lagern."

Aufmerksam sah ich mich um, während wir wanderten. Ich entdeckte viele interessante Dinge. Ich sah im Unterholz viele Pilze wachsen. Essbare und giftige. Zwischen den Eichen blitzte manchmal eine schneeweiße Birke. Jungenbirken, wie Legolas sie nannte. Ihre Blätter waren so dicht, dass ein Windhauch ein langanhaltendes leises Rauschen verursachte. Ihre Früchte waren essbar, wenn man die stinkende Schale vorher ab bekam. Ich sah auch eine Art von Magnolie. Ihre Blätter waren traubenförmig angeordnet. Ihre Blüten wurden umschwärmt von Bienen. "Der Honig der Traubenblattmagnolie ist begehrt und wird von uns gehandelt", erklärte mir Legolas, "warte, bis wir in Aradhrynd sind, dort kannst du ihn kosten."

Zwei Tage später kamen wir an der Ruine von Caras Amarth vorbei. Dies war die alte Residenzstadt des Elbenkönigreiches, als dieses Gebiet der ‚Große Grünwald', hieß. Einstmals musste hier ein gigantischer Palast gestanden haben, umrahmt von vielen kleineren Bauten. Jetzt waren die Überreste zugewuchert. Nur vereinzelt konnte man eine schmale Säule oder andere Teile in dem allumfassenden Grün der Vegetation entdecken. Da sie nach Elbenart sowieso den Pflanzen und Bäumen nachempfunden waren, waren selbst diese Überreste schwer zu erkennen.

Unvermittelt trat ein Elb aus dem Unterholz. Ich schrak zusammen. Nur Anordil und Legolas blieben ruhig. "_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion_", begrüßte uns der Elb. Er hatte hellbraune, lange Haare, dunkelbraun schimmernde Augen, war hochgewachsen und hatte die Schönheit seines Volkes. Er trug dunkelgrüne Kleidung mit einer dunkelbraunen Lederrüstung. Auf der Rüstung konnte man das Wappen Thranduils erkennen. Ein Köcher mit Pfeilen und ein Kurzschwert hingen über seinem Rücken. In der Hand hielt er einen Langbogen.

"_Gen suilon, mellon_", erwiderte Legolas und stellte uns den Ankömmling vor, "dies ist Glânbrethil, der Kommandant meiner Wacheinheit, der Tauranca." Er nickte jedem von uns knapp zu. "Der Weg nach Aradhrynd ist frei", informierte dieser Legolas, "der Bote, den Ihr geschickt hattet, ist in Sicherheit. Die Nachricht wurde an Euren Vater weitergeleitet." "Dies sind erfreuliche Neuigkeiten", erwiderte Legolas, "an der Grenze, wo der Râd Annon aufhört, hatten wir einen kleinen Zusammenstoß mit Wargen. Es dürfte sich um herumstreunende Tiere gehandelt haben. Trotzdem sollten die Wachen an der Westgrenze darauf hingewiesen werden. - Und den Jungen behandelt gut, er soll die Elben, die mein Vater schickt, nach Maethelburg begleiten." "Ich werde beides veranlassen, Hoheit", antwortete Glânbrethil, "ich wünsche Euch noch eine angenehme Reise." "Habt Dank", sagte Legolas. Danach verschwand Glânbrethil wieder im Dickicht des Waldes. Genauso lautlos, wie er erschienen war.

Interessiert betrachtete ich indes die Ruinen. Ich ging ein Stück näher und schaute in eine von den zahlreichen Öffnungen hinein. Das einfallende Licht offenbarte einen flüchtigen Blick auf die einstige Pracht. Mein Fuß zertrat einen Zweig. Das Knacken hallte laut in der Höhlung, die vor mir lag, wieder. Plötzlich hörte ich das Geräusch hunderter Flügelschläge. Legolas riss mich von der Öffnung weg. Ein Schwarm Höhlenfledermäuse brauste heraus. Ich musste sie aufgeschreckt haben. Erschrocken blickte ich ihnen nach. Sie waren wesentlich größer, als die Fledermäuse, die ich kannte. Mehr als doppelt so groß. Und sie sahen unheimlich aus. So wie Draculas Brüder kamen sie mir vor.

"Du hattest noch mal Glück", meinte Legolas, "Höhlenfledermäuse warten in der Regel, bis ihr Opfer die Höhle betreten hat und greifen es gemeinschaftlich an. Sie trinken Blut. Du hast sie aufgeschreckt, deshalb sind sie weggeflogen. Aber spätestens bis heute Abend werden sie wieder da sein und auf ihr nächstes Opfer warten." Ich schluckte. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es solche Blutsauger hier gibt", antwortete ich heiser. Legolas nickte. "Oh doch, es gibt sie und nicht nur Blutsauger mit Flügeln gibt es in Mittelerde", hörte ich Anordil sagen, "es gibt zweibeinige oder welche mit vier Pfoten." Horrorgeschichten und diverse Filme aus meiner Welt kamen mir in den Sinn. Ich sah ihn entgeistert an. "Vampire?", fragte ich ungläubig, "hier gibt es Vampire?" "Wenn sie bei deinem Volk so genannt werden, ja", sagte Legolas bestätigend, "aber auch Warge und selbst Orks trinken Blut. Und andere Kreaturen der Dunkelheit ebenfalls. - Aber nun sollten wir gehen." Verwirrt und beunruhigt folgte ich den beiden wieder auf den Pfad zurück.

Immer tiefer drangen wir in den Düsterwald ein. Einmal sah ich im Unterholz eine Ansammlung wunderschöner Blumen stehen. "Eine Callas", sagte ich laut, "wie schön." Ich wollte darauf zugehen. Aber Legolas hielt mich am Arm zurück. "Halt! - Komme diesen Blumen nicht zu nahe!" "Die milchweiße Trompetenblume ist äußerst gefährlich, Arwen. Ihr Gift tötet alles, was damit in Berührung kommt", ergänzte Anordil, "auch dieses Moos hier solltest du meiden." Er deutete zur Seite auf eine stark vermooste Fläche. Sie sah einladend und weich aus. Wie ein dickes Polster. "Es wird Din Fuinen, Nachtstille, genannt. Es tötet zwar nicht, wie die Trompetenblume, nimmt dir aber dein Gedächtnis, solltest du darauf ruhen wollen." Bestürzt sah ich die beiden Elben an. Sie meinten es ernst. Diese schönen Pflanzen waren tatsächlich gefährlich.

Eines Abends rasteten wir und machten ein kleines Feuer. Legolas verschwand im Wald. Er sorgte für das Nachtmahl, wie die Tage davor. "_In eryn vatha dhem a naer nin_ - der Wald macht mich melancholisch und traurig", sagte ich zu Anordil, "in dieser ständigen Düsternis zu leben ist doch deprimierend." Er sah mich mit einem warmen Lächeln an. "Aber selbst in dieser Düsternis gibt es Licht und Schönheit", antwortete er mir, "_tíro in veril ennas_ - sieh nur die Rosen dort drüben." Am Rand der winzigen Lichtung wuchs ein kleiner Rosenbaum mit wunderschönen roten Blüten. Sie verströmten einen süßen Duft. "_Gella i chûn a lúthar na thû îs_ - sie erfreuen das Herz und betören mit ihrem Duft."

"_Dan 'arir êg, Anordil_ - aber sie haben Dornen, Anordil." "_Cenich, ned naid nastar i vain a i ú-vain, Arwen_ - du siehst, in allen Dingen steckt das Schöne und das Hässliche, Arwen. - Und wo ist deine hässliche Seite?" Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte ich mich wieder gefangen. "_Han e chiro, ae devich_ - finde es heraus, wenn du kannst", forderte ich ihn keck heraus. Der Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen auf. "Ich nehme deine Herausforderung an", lächelte er charmant, als er sich in meine Richtung leicht verbeugte. Ich dankte der Großen Mutter, dass sie in diesem Moment Legolas auf den Plan rief.

"Sieh her, Anordil, was ich gefunden habe", rief er und hielt eine eigenartige Pflanze hoch. Im ersten Moment dachte ich, es wäre eine Koralle. Aber sie schien dafür zu weich zu sein. Die Pflanze hatte fingerdicke Auswüchse in hellorange und grün. So etwas hatte ich noch nicht gesehen. "_Loth-nu-Fuin_ – die Leuchtflechte", freute sich Anordil, "dann können wir endlich unsere Schwerter wieder tüchtig schärfen." Jetzt hatte er mich total verwirrt. Mit einer Pflanze sollte man eine Klinge scharf bekommen? Wie sollte denn das funktionieren.

"_Ú-istach ven, Arwen_? - Du glaubst uns nicht, Arwen?", fragte er und sah mich schalkhaft an. "_Law, Anordil, devich hen ú-ista. _- Nein, Anordil, ich kann das nicht glauben. Das ist unmöglich." "Eine Wette?", fragte Legolas spontan. Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Mit Elben werde ich nie wieder wetten. Tut mir leid, Legolas", antwortete ich sehr energisch. Anordil lachte laut los. Legolas sah uns irritiert an. "_Sen anann narn_ - das ist eine lange Geschichte", prustete Anordil, "und ich glaube nicht, dass es Arwen spaßig finden würde, wenn ich sie jetzt erzähle."

Finster schaute ich ihn an. Legolas sah zu mir hinüber. "Ich glaube, du hast Recht, Anordil", stimmte er ihm mit gespieltem Ernst zu, "wir sollten das ein andermal klären. Arwen scheint dieses Thema nicht zu mögen." Hiernach führten sie mir vor, dass man mit dieser Leuchtflechte doch allen Ernstes Klingen schärfen konnte. Sie wurden wirklich scharf. Anschließend wurde eine Weile gealbert und Geschichten erzählt. Anordil ließ es sich natürlich nicht nehmen, doch von den Wetten mit Luvalaes zu erzählen. Na warte, dachte ich, dass gibt ein Nachspiel. Recht spät begaben wir uns zur Ruhe.

Am nächsten Morgen brachen wir bereits früh auf. Der Wald um uns herum war noch in der Dunkelheit gefangen. Nur vereinzelt drang der Schimmer des beginnenden Tages durch das dichte Laub. Gut gelaunt folgten wir Legolas über den Râd Annon. Der vergangene Abend hatte unsere Stimmung erheblich gehoben. Wir waren einige Stunden unterwegs, als Legolas uns anhalten ließ. Wachsam blickte er den Weg entlang. Nur um sich wenige Sekunden später zu entspannen. Eine Gruppe von Elben bog um die Ecke.

"_Len suilon, Legolas Thranduilion_", grüßte einer von ihnen erfreut, "wir hatten nicht erwartet Euch bereits jetzt zu begegnen." "_Hen suilam_ – wir grüßen euch", grüßte Legolas in die Runde, "unser Weg war ruhig und die Füße schnell. – Dies sind Anordil Glordoronion und Arwen Ceridwen. Sie begleiten mich nach Aradhrynd." Wir begrüßten ihn freundlich und nickten den übrigen Elben kurz zu. "– Und dies hier ist Nauralass Gwindion, verdientes Mitglied der königlichen Garde", fuhr Legolas fort, "hat Hauptmann Lebethron dich strafversetzt?" Nauralass lachte hell auf. Er war von der Statur her ein wenig kleiner als Legolas, hatte braunes Haar mit kupfernen Reflexen und moosgrüne Augen. Er trug die Gewänder und Rüstung der königlichen Wache Thranduils. Offensichtlich war er Legolas gut bekannt, da er eher freundschaftlich mit ihm sprach.

"_Law, Legolas_ - nein, Legolas", erwiderte er, "diesmal nicht. Ich habe mich freiwillig für den Hilfstrupp gemeldet. Ich hatte das Bedürfnis nach ein wenig Raum zwischen mir und Aradhrynd." "Du wolltest wohl sagen, zwischen dir und Arviel", entgegnete Legolas unverblümt, "ist sie immer noch böse auf dich?" "Nicht direkt", das Lächeln von Nauralass Gesicht verschwand, "sie begleitet zurzeit deine Mutter Legolin und deine kleine Schwester Collmeril nach Lothlórien. Wie du weißt, soll Collmeril ihre Ausbildung am Hofe der Herrin Galadriel beginnen. Sie werden erst zur Sonnenwende wiederkehren. Aber in Aradhrynd fällt mir die Decke auf den Kopf. Ich kann meinen Streit mit Arviel nicht vergessen. Und mein Vater ist ebenfalls nicht glücklich darüber, dass ich mich mit meiner Schwester derart gestritten habe." "Arviel war schon immer sehr temperamentvoll", antwortete Legolas verstehend, "es ist nicht einfach Geschwister zu haben." "Ich werde es überleben", lächelte Nauralass gequält zurück, "doch nun sage mir, wie es in Maethelburg aussieht? Was erwartet uns?"

"Zerstörung und Tod", erwiderte Legolas düster, "die Stadt, wie wir sie kannten, gibt es nicht mehr. Nur wenige haben die Seuche überlebt. Wie es auf den umliegenden Höfen aussieht, kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich denke mir, dass es diese noch schlimmer getroffen hat." "Vielleicht ist dies die Gelegenheit wieder engere Kontakte zu den Bewohnern von Maethelburg zu schließen", sagte Nauralass ernst, "wir haben Heiler und Jäger dabei sowie genug Vorräte um ein wenig Zeit zu überbrücken. Und vielleicht finden wir auf den Höfen Überlebende.– Wir müssen nun weiterziehen. _Cuio vae, Legolas_ und grüße mir Aradhrynd." "_Cuio vae, Nauralass_ – lebe wohl, Nauralass", erwiderte Legolas.

Die Elben zogen an uns vorbei. In einigen Tagen würden sie Maethelburg erreichen. Und vielleicht hatte Nauralass Recht. Vielleicht war dies der Beginn eines neuen Bündnisses zwischen Menschen und Elben. Zumindest hier. Vielleicht blieb dies aber auch eine einzigartige Geste der Hilfe. In Gedanken blickte ich der Gruppe hinterher, bis sie um die nächste Biegung verschwand. Erst dann setzten auch wir unseren Weg fort.

Nach neun langen Tagen erreichten wir den Gûlduin, den verwunschenen Fluss. Geheimnisvoll träge floss er dahin. Die Äste der Bäume schienen das Wasser zu berühren. Man konnte nicht bis auf den Grund sehen, so undurchdringlich war sein Wasser. So ruhig wie die Wasseroberfläche war, konnten sich eigentlich keine Fische darin tummeln. Trotzdem fingen wir welche für das Nachtmahl. Sie schmeckten anders. Nicht wie Fisch, eher wie Kalbfleisch. Ich genoss die Wärme des Feuers. In den letzten Tagen hatten wir keines entzündet. Ich vermisste die Heizung, die wir in Oxford hatten. Wenn einem kalt wurde, konnte man einfach am Regler drehen und es wurde warm.

Hier konnte man froh sein, wenn man ein Feuer machen konnte, um sich zu wärmen. Ansonsten musste man sich in seinen Umhang oder Decke hüllen und warm zittern. Ich hatte mich zum Schlafen hingelegt. Den Rücken hatte ich dem Feuer zugewandt. Anordil hielt die erste Wache. Legolas lehnte an einem Baum und blickte in die Ferne. Seine Augen hatte er halbgeschlossen und sie glitzerten in diesem entrückten Schimmer, den die Elben haben, wenn sie sich in ihre Träume zurückziehen, um Kraft zu schöpfen.

Plötzlich hörte ich es neben mir ein Zischeln. Ich schlug die Augen auf. Ungefähr einen Fuß von mir entfernt blickte ich in die Augen einer Schlange. Gefährlich züngelte sie in meine Richtung. Ihren kalten Blick starr auf mich gerichtet. "Anordil", wisperte ich. Ich musste meine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um nicht zu zucken. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob diese Schlange giftig war oder nicht. Ein Schatten glitt neben mich. "_No nan îdh_ - ganz ruhig", flüsterte Anordil, "_ú-rinc tû_ - keinen Muskel bewegen."

Ich hörte das leise Schaben eines Dolches, der gezogen wurde. Dann ging es auf einmal blitzschnell. Der Dolch zuckte vor. Er traf die Schlange direkt hinter dem Kopf und nagelte diese an den Boden. Sie riss das Maul weit auf. Jetzt konnte ich die scharfen, spitzen Fangzähne sehen. Flüssigkeit tropfte herunter. Der Körper zuckte hin und her. Allmählich erschlafften die Bewegungen. Schließlich rührte sie sich nicht mehr. Anordil schnitt ihr den Kopf ab. Dann warf er beide Teile in einem hohen Bogen in den Wald hinein.

Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Schweiß rann mir den Rücken hinunter. "_Man hen?_ - Was war das denn?", fragte ich mit rauher Stimme. "_Lhûg-en-Ëgil_ - Ëgils Schlange", kam die Antwort von Legolas, der mittlerweile erwacht war, "_nag hen delu_ – ihr Biss ist tödlich." Anordil nickte, als er sein Messer ins Feuer hielt und so reinigte. Wieder einmal hatte er mir das Leben gerettet. Noch immer zittrig legte ich mich wieder schlafen. Letztendlich musste ich ruhen. Denn wir hatten weiterhin einige Tage Marsch vor uns. Es dauerte wohl eine Weile, bis ich wieder eingeschlafen war.

Dem Gûlduin folgten wir drei Tage nach Norden, bis wir auf den Taurduin, den Alten Fluss, trafen. Es war ein schnellfließendes Gewässer. Von der Temperatur her schien er vom Gebirge gespeist zu werden. Man konnte teilweise bis zu seinem Grund sehen. In ihm tummelten sich viele unterschiedliche Fische. Die Bäume wuchsen bis dicht an den Fluss heran. Es gab keinen richtigen Uferstreifen. Aber der Râd Annon führte weiter hier entlang. Der Weg wurde sorgfältig von dem wuchernden Dickicht freigehalten. Von hier wanderten wir nach Osten und erreichten nach einem Tag Aradhrynd, die Hauptstadt des Elbenkönigreiches vom Düsterwald.

Mächtige Eichen und Buchen säumten den Weg, der wie eine Allee auf den Eingang zu führte. Eine steinerne Brücke führte über den Fluss. Über eine Anzahl Stufen kamen wir an ein riesiges Tor, welches von Elbenkriegern bewacht wurde. An ihrer Rüstung war das Wappen Thranduils zu sehen. Als sie Legolas erkannten, ließen sie uns schweigend passieren. Das Tor schwang, ungeachtet seiner Größe, lautlos auf. Es gab uns den Weg in die Hallen Thranduils frei.

Die Eingangshalle war gewaltig. "_Mae govannen o Aradhrynd_ - willkommen in Aradhrynd", sagte Legolas. Ich schaute mich verwundert um, als Legolas uns durch ein Labyrinth von Gängen führte. Räume, Hallen, Gänge - alles sorgfältig aus dem Stein gehauen. Die Pfade ineinander verschlungen. Der Stein schien das Geflecht von Wurzeln zu imitieren. Am atemberaubensten war eine Halle in der Mitte des Komplexes. Riesig groß mit Säulen, die wie Baumstämme aufragten und sich zur Decke hin verzweigten wie Äste. Der Fuß der Säulen sah aus, als würden sich Wurzeln in den Boden graben. Licht fiel von weit oben hinab bis auf den Boden, der aus tiefgrünem Marmor zu bestehen schien. Dies tauchte die Steine in einen unwirklichen Schein. Man hatte das Gefühl, als wären es wirkliche Bäume. Doch halt – ich strengte meinen Augen an und stieß einen bewundernden Laut aus. In dieses steinerne Geflecht waren Bäume, Wurzeln, Flechten und Pflanzen eingearbeitet und verschmolz damit zu einer grandiosen Einheit.

Mit staunenden Augen betrachtete ich dieses Wunderwerk der Architektur. "_Nogothrim garnir dravanner io rim herain en în hen gryth nedin charn_ - Zwerge haben diesen Höhlenkomplex vor Jahrhunderten in den Stein gemeißelt", erklärte Legolas, als er meine Blicke sah, "_na hen lû orthorn rim vengai min nogothrim a in edhil_ - damals herrschte noch ein reger Handel zwischen dem Zwergenreich und den Elben. Als Caras Amarth uns keine Sicherheit mehr gab, zogen wir uns hierher zurück. Durch die besondere Bauweise ist Aradhrynd gut zu verteidigen." Fackeln und Kerzen spendeten Licht, an den Stellen, wo keines von oben seinen Weg finden konnte. An einigen Wänden war phosphoriszierendes Moos zu sehen, das ein eigentümliches Licht abstrahlte.

Legolas selber brachte uns in ein Gästequartier. Dieses war ein großzügig geschnittener Raum mit einem breiten, einladenden Bett in der Mitte. Dunkelgrüne Vorhänge mit dem silbernen Wappen Thranduils hingen vom Betthimmel herunter. Zwei Stühle und ein kleiner Tisch, worauf ein Tengwalithspielbrett stand, vervollständigten die Einrichtung. In filigranen, schmiedeeisernen Haltern erhellten Kerzen sanft den Raum. Die Tür bestand aus einem Vorhang aus dicht rankendem Efeu und das Fenster ohne Verglasung gab den Blick auf einen der Gärten frei. Es gab etliche dieser Gärten in Aradhrynd. Sie waren über den gesamten Komplex verstreut. Verschiedene Schlingpflanzen rankten an den Wänden entlang. Man hatte das Gefühl hoch oben in der Krone eines Baumes zu sein und nicht in einer aus dem Fels geschlagenen Kammer. Eine Bedienstete in einem schlichten dunkelgrünen Gewand war uns auf einen Wink von Legolas hin gefolgt. Sie entzündete nun in der Feuerstelle aus schwarzem, grün geädertem Granit ein Feuer. "Ruht euch aus", sprach Legolas, "Aduial wird euch frische Gewänder bringen und euch ins Badehaus geleiten. – Auch ich werde ein wenig Ruhe suchen." Dann verließ er uns.

"Bitte legt Eure Waffen und Euer Gepäck ab, Herr, Herrin", sagte Aduial freundlich, "ich werde mich gleich darum kümmern. Doch zuvor geleite ich Euch in das Badehaus. Dort könnt Ihr Euch reinigen und entspannen von der langen Reise." "Die Reise war in der Tat lang", erwiderte Anordil, "wir sind begierig darauf, das Badehaus zu betreten." Wir legten unsere Waffen und das Gepäck ab. Dann folgten wir Aduial.

Ich freute mich auf ein schönes heißes Bad, womit ich den Pesthauch von mir abwaschen konnte, der mir vermeintlich anhaftete. Das bildete ich mir zumindest ein. Aber es wunderte mich, dass ich nicht krank geworden war. Seit ich damals aus meinen Fieberträumen erwacht war, hatte ich keine Krankheit mehr gehabt. Und wir waren durch Eis, Schnee, Regen und Sturm gewandert. Mücken hatten mich geplagt. Aber ich hatte bis jetzt nicht einmal einen kleinen Schnupfen.

Aduial führte uns in die untere Ebene von Aradhrynd. Im Badehaus angelangt übergab sie uns den dortigen Bediensteten. Ähnlich wie in Bruchtal gab es auch hier verschiedene Räumlichkeiten. Bis auf das Badebecken waren die Bereich nach Geschlechtern getrennt. Im Waschraum entledigte ich mich meiner Kleider. Eine der Bediensteten nahm sie mit. Andere wuschen und schrubbten mich ab. Ich half nach Leibeskräften mit einem weiteren Schwamm.

Die Mädchen kicherten, als sie mich wuschen. "Was ist denn an mir so komisch?", fragte ich sie auf Doriathrin. Eine sah mich an überrascht an. "Wir haben nie eine elbischer anmutende Menschenfrau gesehen", antwortete sie mir, "die meisten Menschenfrauen, die wir kennen, sind plump und ungelenk. Aber du bist vom Körperbau annähernd elbisch. - Bis auf die Ohren natürlich. Aber bis du genauso geschmeidig?" So, eine Herausforderung. Ich war zwar nicht aufgewärmt, aber ein oder zwei Kunststückchen aus dem Turnunterricht kannte ich noch. Für einen Flicflac war es hier leider zu eng und zu glatt. Aber eine Brücke mit Bogengang und Spagat müsste ich eigentlich hinbekommen. Die Mädchen staunten nicht schlecht.

Frohgelaunt und saubergeschrubbt ging ich zum Badebecken. Dies war eine Aushöhlung im Felsboden, welche von einer Thermalquelle gespeist wurde. Am anderen Ende des Beckens war ein Überlauf, der das überschüssige Wasser ableitete. Die Oberfläche dampfte einladend. Noch war niemand anderes zu sehen. So hatte ich keine Scheu, als ich ins Wasser stieg. Mit einem Seufzer streckte ich mich aus. Ich schloss die Augen und träumte von zu Hause. Das war eines der Dinge, die mir in Mittelerde fehlten, das tägliche Bad oder zumindest eine Dusche. Hier konnte man froh sein, wenn man alle paar Wochen einen Zuber zu sehen bekam. Wenn man sich in der Wildnis reinigen wollte, musste man im kalten Fluss oder Teich schwimmen gehen.

Neben mir hörte ich das Wasser leise plätschern. Als ich die Augen aufschlug, glitt Anordil ins Wasser. "Das ist eine Wohltat", schnaufte er wohlig. "Du hast Recht, Anordil", konnte ich ihm nur zustimmen. Einige Minuten ließ ich die Wärme des Wassers auf mich wirken. "_Annach dambeth vabeth nin_ - bitte beantworte mir eine Frage", bat ich ihn, "warum werde ich nicht krank? – Wir sind durch Schnee und Regen gewandert und durch eisigen Wind. Ich wurde aber nie krank. Wir haben Mückenattacken über uns ergehen lassen und ich wurde nicht gestochen. Was ist mit mir los?" Diese Frage brannte mir jetzt seit einiger Zeit auf den Lippen. Anordil sah mich an und fing an zu lächeln.

"_Garch eledhîar mi gen_ - du hast Elbenblut in dir", antwortete er mir ruhig. Verwirrt schaute ich ihn an. "_Iston, garin îar-en-ithryn drî hîl nîn, dan eledhîar? Man i ven 'arin eledhîar_?- Ich weiss, dass ich durch mein Erbe Druidenblut besitze, aber Elbenblut? Woher sollte ich Elbenblut haben", antwortete ich skeptisch. Er sah mich weiterhin unverwandt an. Dann sah sein Blick in die Ferne.

"Als du danieder lagst von Fieber geschüttelt, mit Wundbrand infiziert und getroffen von giftigen Orkpfeilen, warst du mehr tot als lebendig", sagte er zu mir mit leiser Stimme, "du hattest enorm viel Blut verloren. Ich konnte deine Wunden versorgen und deine Schmerzen lindern. Ich konnte dein Fieber ein wenig dämmen. Aber das alles alleine hätte dich nicht vom Tode zurück holen können. Ich hatte nur die Wahl, dir von meinem Blut zu geben oder dich sterben zu lassen. Da ich neugierig auf dieses Wesen war, dass dort vor mir lag und im Fieberwahn in einer Sprache redete, die ich bisher in Mittelerde nicht gehört hatte, entschloss ich mich, dir von meinem Blut zu geben. Ich hatte diesen Zauber bisher nie angewandt. Aber wie du an dir sehen kannst, hat es funktioniert. - Elbenblut hat magisches Potential. Es schützt uns vor Krankheit und Giften. Nur welche Wirkung es in dir entfaltet muss abgewartet werden. Du bist nicht mehr anfällig für Krankheiten, das ist bereits klar. Wahrscheinlich wird sich deine natürliche Lebensspanne ein wenig verlängern. Aber das ist nicht genau vorherzusagen." Sprachlos vor Überraschung sah ich ihn an. Er hatte mir sein Blut gegeben, um mich zu retten. Dabei hatte er mich damals nicht einmal gekannt!

Ein wenig später kam Legolas dazu. Um diese Tageszeit waren wir die einzigen Besucher des Badebeckens. Das Wasser wirkte entspannend auf mich. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit des großen Beckens und schwamm ein paar Züge. Die Elben schauten mir zu. Mit einem Mal sahen sie sich an. Fröhlich lachten sie in sich hinein.

Unerwartet war ich mitten in einer Wasserschlacht. Ich hatte Mühe mich zu erwehren. Alle meine Schwimm- und Tauchkünste musste ich einsetzen. Aufgrund ihrer glatten Haut waren die Elben so schlüpfrig wie junge Aale. Aber auch ich war nicht leicht zu packen. Da ich ebenfalls nicht zur Körperbehaarung neigte, war ich genauso glatt. Nach einer Weile war ich außer Atem und flüchtete an Land. So ausgelassen war ich lange nicht mehr gewesen. Die Elben schwammen im Wasser. Sie lachten mich erheitert an.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du unter deiner Kleidung einen so schönen Körper verbirgst", bemerkte Legolas leicht anzüglich. Ich hatte vergessen, dass Anordil mich vor den Scherzen der Waldelben gewarnt hatte. Tropfnass stand ich am Beckenrand, während ich an mir herunterblickte. Ich hatte ebenfalls ganz vergessen, dass ich nackt war. Ich wurde rot vor Verlegenheit. "Das Rot auf deinen Wangen kleidet dich gut", neckte Legolas weiter, "du solltest öfters ....." Weiter kam er nicht. Ich war ins Wasser gesprungen und hatte ihn unter die Oberfläche gezogen. Wir tobten alle drei weiter, bis uns die Puste ausging. Wie die Kinder. Als ich nicht mehr konnte, schwang ich mich elegant aus dem Becken. Geschwind verschwand ich im Frauenbereich. Dort konnte ich mich ein wenig erholen. Eines der Mädchen ölte meinen Körper ein. Ich genoss die Behandlung.

Frisch und endlich sauber schlüpfte ich in das dunkelrote Gewand mit der goldenen Stickerei, welches Aduial mir hatte bringen lassen. Anordil wartete bereits in dem Garten, der dem Badehaus vorgelagert war, auf mich. Auch ihm hatte Aduial ein dunkelrotes Gewand mit Goldstickerei gebracht. Sah man uns gar als Paar an? Erst das geräumige Bett und nun die aufeinander abgestimmten Gewänder. Lächelnd reichte Anordil mir die Hand. "Lasse uns ein wenig durch die Gärten wandeln", sagte er zu mir, "erst zur abendlichen Tafel werden wir Legolas wiedersehen." Verlegen sah ich ihn an. "Mir ist nicht wohl", gestand ich ihm, "Aduial dachte gewiss, dass wir ein Paar seien, als sie uns die Gewänder auswählte." Überrascht blickte er mir in die Augen. "Dies muss dir nicht peinlich sein", erwiderte er sanft. "Nein, du missverstehst mich", gab ich rasch zurück, "es ist mir nicht um meinetwillen peinlich, sondern um deinetwillen. Ich möchte dir keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten, weil man vielleicht denkt, dass du eine Menschenfrau erwählt hast." Amüsiert lachte er leise auf. "So, um meinetwillen sorgst du dich?", seine Augen blitzten vor Vergnügen, "doch du kannst beruhigt sein. Niemand würde es wagen Spekulationen anzustellen, da wir Gäste des Kronprinzen sind. Und selbst wenn, dann würden diese wohl eher vermuten, dass du meine Gespielin seiest."

Frustriert sah ich ihn an. Dieser arrogante Elb nimmt dich nicht ernst, dachte ich bei mir, warum muss ich mich nur immer in die Nesseln setzen? "Und ob ich dich ernst nehme", lachte er mich an, "sehr ernst sogar." "Du liest doch meine Gedanken", protestierte ich, raffte mein Gewand und rannte los. Leises Lachen verfolgte mich.

Später gab es ein Fest zu Ehren der sicheren Heimkehr von Legolas. Wir saßen als Gäste an der hohen Tafel. Ich fand das alles sehr aufregend. Mittlerweile war es mir auch egal, ob man mich für Anordils Mätresse hielt. Ich wusste, dass dem nicht so war und das genügte. Nur wenige Schritte von mir entfernt nahm Thranduil, der Elbenkönig des Düsterwaldes, Platz. Legolas saß zu seiner Rechten und zu seiner Linken hatten sich Nólimon und Lasbelin, Legolas' jüngere Brüder, niedergelassen. Seine Mutter Legolin weilte zurzeit mit seiner jüngsten Schwester in Lothlórien am Hofe Galadriels. Nólimons Gefährtin leistete ihnen Gesellschaft und Lasbelin war noch zu jung, um den Bund zu schließen.

Vor Aufregung aß ich nur eine Kleinigkeit. Obwohl das Essen wirklich gut war. Gebratener Fisch mit Kräutern gewürzt, gebackenes Gemüse, Pasteten, frisches Brot und Beeren. Später wurde noch knusprige Stücke, die aussahen wie Blätterteig, gereicht. Sie waren übergossen mit dem Honig der Traubenblattmagnolie. Dieser schmeckte ungewöhnlich. Süß und bitter zugleich.

Musiker spielten fröhliche Lieder. Es wurden Geschichten erzählt und getanzt. Die Waldelben waren viel quirliger, eben lebenslustiger, als die anderen Elbenrassen. Auch verfügten sie über eine ausgefallene Art des Humors. Manche Späße waren für meinen Geschmack am Rande des Erträglichen. Doch ich fand diesen Abend sehr amüsant und kurzweilig. Nur hielt ich nicht lange durch. Ich war zu erschöpft von der Reise. Ich merkte kaum, dass mein Kopf an Anordils Schulter sank.

to be continued ...

- 15 -


	11. Eisdrachen und Riesenspinnen

Eisdrachen und Riesenspinnen

Wir verbrachten einige Tage im Düsterwald und genossen die Gastfreundschaft der Waldelben. Und deren, bisweilen gewöhnungsbedürftigen, Humor. Dann brachen wir wieder auf. Unsere Reisekleidung erwarben wir bei ihnen neu, da wir die alten Sachen verbrennen mussten. Einer der Waldelben kannte sogar den alten Magier aus Imladris, der damals den Torstein im Ered Mithrin Gebirge verloren hatte.

Er war mit dabei gewesen. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass sie auf der Hochebene von Uthnael Beese gewesen waren. Dort in der Nähe soll der Kampf stattgefunden haben, wobei der Magier den Stein verloren hatte. Nun wussten wir zumindest ungefähr die Gegend, wo das gewesen war.

Legolas begleitete uns den Taurduin aufwärts bis zum Rand des Düsterwaldes. Hier verabschiedeten wir uns von einander. "_Cui anann, Anordil Glordoronion_ – lebe lang, Anordil", sagte Legolas, "_han annant 'lass nin, ýr-en-râd govad gen_ - es hat mir Freude bereitet, Euch ein Stück Eures Weges zu begleiten." "_Han annant 'lass nin_ - auch mich erfüllte es mit Freude", antwortete Anordil, "_cui anann, Legolas Thranduilion_." "_Cuio vae_ – lebe wohl", verabschiedete ich mich von ihm, "_íron i chalad govad bo vâd lîn a i lû-i-tôl dogo vae nad gen _- möge ein Licht auf deinen Pfaden leuchten und die Zukunft dir Gutes verheißen." "_Cui anann, Arwen Ceridwen_", erwiderte er, "_mathon ad'ovadithar vâd mîn_ - ich habe das Gefühl, dass unsere Pfade sich erneut kreuzen werden." Wir entfernten uns ein Stück. Als ich zurückblickte, bemerkte ich, dass Legolas uns noch eine ganze Weile hinterher sah. Er hob die Hand zum Gruß. Ich winkte ebenfalls.

Vor uns lag eine Ebene. Gelegentlich waren Herden wilder Rinder oder Wildpferde zu sehen. Fettes Grasland, durchzogen von vielen duftenden Kräutern, erstreckte sich bis zum Fuß der Berge. Dahinter stieg das Ered Mithrin Gebirge auf. Grau und bedrohlich lag es vor uns. Ein mächtiges Bollwerk gegen die Hexenkönigreiche weit im Norden. Wir benötigten einen Tag bis zum Fuß des Gebirges. Immer noch folgten wir dem Taurduin. Am Cirith Himminend, ein Pass, der nach Norden führte, bogen wir zu einem Seitenarm des Taurduin ab. An diesem wanderten entlang bis zu seiner Quelle. Manchmal konnte man Bergziegen beobachten oder Losrandir, die Rentieren ähnlich sahen. In der Nacht war von Ferne das Fauchen eines Schneelöwen zu hören. Auch Wölfe heulten. Es hallte unheimlich in den Felsen wider. Das Gelände wurde unwegsam. Wir stiegen bis zur Schneegrenze hoch. Es wurde sehr kalt und würde es auch die nächsten Wochen bleiben. Von der Quelle des Flusses aus querten wir einen schroffen Gebirgskamm. Ganz weit im Westen konnte man einen einsamen großen Adler fliegen sehen.

Dann lag die Hochebene von Uthnael Beese vor uns. Schnee und Eis bedeckte die Fläche. Fern am Horizont konnte man Ruinen erkennen. Diese waren erst mal unser Ziel. Wir brauchten drei Tage um sie zu erreichen. Unser Weg führte uns immer am Gebirgszug entlang nach Osten. Es war bitterkalt. Ich war froh um die warme Kleidung, die uns die Waldelben gegeben hatten.

Die Ruinen wirkten bedrohlich, als wir uns ihnen näherten. Es mussten einst große Festungen gewesen sein. Jetzt war nur ein Haufen Steine und einige wenige Außenmauern übrig. Wir durchsuchten zuerst die vordere Ruinenanlage.

Vorsichtig kletterten wir über die Schuttberge, bis wir einen Einstieg gefunden hatten. Anordil machte ein wenig Licht, damit wir in den Ruinen überhaupt was erkennen konnten. Es war dämmerig hier unten. Durch Ritzen drang spärlich Tageslicht ein. Schatten tanzten an den Wänden. Modriger Geruch stieg uns in die Nase. In mir machte sich ein unangenehmes Gefühl breit. Immer weiter folgten wir der teilweise verschütteten Treppe nach unten.

Als wir im Gewölbe ankamen, war es stockfinster. Anordil verschwendete einen weiteren Zauberspruch um das Licht größer zu machen. In der gnadenlosen Helligkeit des magischen Feuers konnten wir eine Grabanlage sehen. Steinerne Sarkophage standen hier aufgereiht. Ein paar waren zerstört oder unter Schutt begraben. Ein paar schienen intakt zu sein. Vorsichtig gingen wir weiter. Auf der einen Seite war eine Art Altar zu erkennen. In den Ecken und auf dem Boden sahen wir Skelette in Rüstungen liegen. Zum Teil in erheblich verrenkten Haltungen. Anordil war in höchster Alarmbereitschaft. Er verharrte kurz.

Ein leichter Strom von Magie war zu fühlen. Er versuchte zu spüren, ob sich der Torstein hier befand. Magische Artefakte verfügten über eine magische Aura und diese konnte wahrgenommen werden, wenn man danach suchte. Mir liefen Schauer über den Rücken. Ich fühlte mich gar nicht wohl. Lautlos tat ich es Anordil nach und zog ein Schwert. Das Geröll knackte unter unseren Füßen. Von irgendwoher hörte ich unbestimmbare Geräusche. Leicht schlurfend.

"_Pen toli_ – jemand kommt", wisperte Anordil, "_coelian 'yrth i chuinar_ – vermutlich Untote." Moment, hatte ich richtig gehört? "_Gyrth i chuinar?_ – Untote?", fragte ich überrascht. Er nickte schweigend und lauschte. "_Mae, ned Ennor anna 'yrth i chuinar_ - ja, in Mittelerde gibt es tatsächlich Untote", flüsterte er leise, "schlage ihnen den Kopf ab, damit kannst du sie töten." Klasse Aussichten. Bisher dachte ich immer, es gäbe Untote nur in Hollywoods einschlägigen Filmen. Hier in Mittelerde hatte ich sie für Horrorgeschichten gehalten. Aber anscheinend holte mich wieder die Realität ein.

Sekunden später bog aus einem der finsteren Gänge die erste Schauergestalt in die Grabstätte ein. "Bei Lugh!", brach es aus mir heraus. Ich musste an mich halten um nicht zu erbrechen. Heftiges Würgen befiel mich. Scheußlicheres hatte ich bisher nicht gesehen. Und es roch widerwärtig. "Hollywood, du hättest deine Freude", murmelte ich in mich hinein und packte das Schwert fester. Jetzt sah ich immer mehr von den Gestalten. Das konnte heiter werden. Wir zogen uns zurück. Doch wir fanden den Rückweg von diesen Kreaturen versperrt. Ich zog mein zweites Schwert. Ich machte mich kampfbereit, so wie Anordil. Unser Gepäck und die Bögen hatten wir oben am Eingang gelassen. Sie wären zu sperrig gewesen, um sie mit hinunter zu nehmen.

Wie auf Kommando starteten wir gemeinsam unseren Angriff. Die Klingen fuhren in weiches modriges Fleisch. Wir metzelten uns durch die Untoten hindurch. Der grauenhafte Geruch nach verwestem Fleisch nahm enorm zu. Ekel stieg in mir auf. Ich musste mehrfach würgen. Nach endlos scheinenden Minuten hatten wir die Treppe erreicht. Anordil stieß mich hinauf.

"_Lagor na gaw_! - Rasch nach oben!", rief er mir zu. Er steckte seine Schwerter weg. In seinen Händen sah ich es aufleuchten. Er würde Feuer werfen. Hastig stürmte ich die Treppe hinauf. Ein paar Mal stolperte ich derart, dass ich mich im letzten Moment noch fangen konnte. Dann sah ich endlich Tageslicht. Unter mir hörte ich eine Explosion. Der Boden rumpelte. Steine fielen. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich den fallenden Geröllbrocken ausweichen. Ein paar trafen mich. Sie hinterließen kleine Schrammen.

Außer Atem stand ich oben und wartete auf Anordil. Doch er kam nicht. Beunruhigt nahm ich ein Schwert wieder in die Hand. Vorsichtig tastete ich mich die Treppe hinunter. Mein Atem ging schnell. Mein Herz raste in meiner Brust. Ich hatte Angst!

Auf halber Höhe nach unten sah ich seinen Haarschopf. Er lag bewegungslos auf der Treppe. Blut rann ihm über das Gesicht. Er war fast gänzlich mit Staub und Geröll bedeckt. Anscheinend hatte ihn ein herunterfallender Stein getroffen. Ich lauschte zuerst nach unten in die Dunkelheit. Außer rollenden Steinen konnte ich keine Geräusche hören. Nichts Verdächtiges war zu riechen. Ich steckte das Schwert weg. Mit zitternden Händen berührte ich ihn. "_Anordil, echui!_ - Wach auf!", flüsterte ich leise, "bitte!"

Aber er rührte sich nicht. Vorsichtig fühlte ich seinen Puls. Erst fand ich ihn nicht und war verzweifelt. Tränen rannen mir über das Gesicht. Dann hatte ich den Puls endlich gefunden. Er schlug sacht, aber er war da. Ich versuchte jetzt Anordil unter dem Geröll hervorzuziehen. Aber das gelang mir nicht. Er war zu schwer. Ich fegte das Zeug zur Seite. Staub wirbelte auf. Ich musste husten. Dann versuchte ich es erneut. Jetzt bekam ich ihn ein wenig bewegt. Aber immer noch war er zu schwer.

Plötzlich fiel mir ein, dass Anordil ein paar Phiolen im Gepäck dabei hatte. Es wären elbische Heiltränke, hatte er mir mal gesagt, gemischt von Elrond. Hastig lief ich die Stufen wieder hinauf. Mit zitternden Fingern wühlte ich im Gepäck. Dann hatte ich eine der Phiolen gefunden. Ich sah auf die Gravur. Es war das Tengwarzeichen, das für Heilung stand. So schnell ich konnte, eilte ich die Treppe hinunter.

Anordil lag da und hatte sich nicht gerührt. Vorsichtig rollte ich ihn gänzlich auf den Rücken. Blut und Staub verklebte sein Haar. Das Gesicht war mit einer schmierigen Schicht aus derselben Mischung bedeckt. Ich bettete seinen Kopf in meinen Schoss und träufelte ihm den Inhalt der Phiole in den Mund. Jetzt konnte ich nur warten. Von unten waren keine verdächtigen Geräusche zu hören. Die Zeit dehnte sich unendlich. Immer wieder fühlte ich nach dem Puls. "_Ú-ereb nin!_ - Lass mich nicht allein!", flüsterte ich leise.

Nach einer Ewigkeit machte er einen tiefen Atemzug. Dann schlug er die Augen auf. Er sah leicht benebelt aus, aber er war wach. Tränen der Erleichterung rannen mir über das Gesicht. Er hob schwach die Hand und wischte sie mir fort. "_Nir?_ – Tränen?", fragte er kratzig, "_anim_? - Wegen mir?" Ich nickte, unfähig zu antworten. "Ich brauche ein paar Minuten, dann kann ich wieder aufstehen", wisperte er.

Von Minute zu Minute konnte man sehen, wie die Kraft in ihn zurückkehrte. Eine Stunde nach dem ich ihm die Flüssigkeit eingeträufelt hatte, konnte er aufstehen. Langsam stiegen wir die Treppe hinauf. Oben an der Luft streckte er sich. An einer vereisten Wasserfläche blieb er stehen. Er rieb die Oberfläche blank, damit er sein Spiegelbild betrachten konnte. "Da habe ich noch einmal Glück gehabt", murmelte er und tastete die sich schließende Wunde ab, "ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass das Gemäuer dermaßen morsch war." Wir säuberten uns notdürftig. "Ich schlage vor, dass wir hier lagern", sagte Anordil. "Und was ist mit diesen Kreaturen?", fragte ich fröstelnd.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "_No pen-drass_ - sei unbesorgt", antwortete er mir, "_sen naur garir ú-vronar. Na ur deved dagra 'yrth i chuinar._ - Dieses Feuer haben sie nicht überstanden. Auch mit Feuer kann man Untote bekämpfen." "_Ú-vaethon_ - mir ist nicht wohl dabei." Er lächelte mich an. "_Annon gen beth nin, ú-drastathar ven, Arwen. Estelio nin. Lachatham rim naur._ - Ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass wir nicht von ihnen behelligt werden, Arwen. Vertraue mir. Wir werden ein kleines Feuer machen." Der Himmel über uns war sternenklar. So viele Sterne wie heute, hatte ich bisher nicht am Nachthimmel von Mittelerde gesehen. Es war ein grandioser Anblick. Wir wachten abwechselnd. Bei meiner Wache war ich sehr unruhig. Der Anblick der Untoten hatte sich in mein Gehirn gebrannt. Bei jedem Knacken des Eises schreckte ich auf. Aber die Nacht verlief ereignislos.

Am nächsten Morgen waren wir wieder bei Kräften und konnten weiterziehen. Die zweite Ruine betraten wir vorsichtiger. Hier fanden sich aber keine Grabstätten. Auch Untote waren nicht zu sehen oder zu riechen. Die Ruine war auf natürlichen Tropfsteinhöhlen gebaut. In der Kälte konnte das Wasser nicht fließen, sondern hatte die Höhle in eine dicke Schicht aus Eis gehüllt. Da der Boden uneben war, war es nicht ganz so rutschig, wie man es sich erst vorstellte. Man konnte ab und zu das Knacken von Eis hören. Auch hier versuchte Anordil den Torstein zu erspüren. Nach einer Weile schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hatte keine magische Aura gefühlt. Ich schaute mich in der Tropfsteinhöhle um. Beeindruckt hielt ich den Atem an.

Nur um im selben Moment zu erstarren. An der gegenüberliegenden Seite hatte ich eine Bewegung im Eis gesehen. "Anordil", wisperte ich und deutete hinüber. Er folgte mit dem Blick meiner Hand. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung deutete er mir in Deckung zu gehen. "_Helltorog_ - ein Eistroll", antwortete er leise, "wenn wir kein Geräusch machen, werden wir es vermutlich bis nach draußen schaffen. Er scheint zu schlafen." Ich war wirklich nicht scharf auf einen Kampf mit dem Eiswesen dort.

Langsam und vorsichtig, jeden Schritt abwägend, bewegten wir uns lautlos auf den Ausgang zu. Ich fing an zu schwitzen, so sehr strengte mich das an. Aber wir gelangten hinaus, ohne den Eistroll zu wecken. Wir sammelten unser Gepäck auf und rannten schnell weiter.

Enttäuscht wanderten wir vier Tagesreisen weiter nach Osten. Dort ragte ein Gipfel weit über die anderen hinaus. Es war der Gondmaeglon. Dort war die Gruppe mit dem Elbenmagier damals ebenfalls gewesen. Mittlerweile hatte ich einen ungeheueren Respekt vor dunklen Höhlen. Man konnte nie wissen, was einem dort erwartete. Jedes Mal stieg mir der Adrenalinpegel hoch.

Als wir in dieses Höhlensystem hineinkrabbelten, war mir unwohl im Magen. Anordil nahm einen Hauch einer magischen Aura wahr. Er konnte jedoch nicht genau sagen, ob es sich dabei um den Torstein handelte. Die Höhlen waren komplett mit Eis ausgekleidet. Offenes Wasser war zu einer Eisfläche erstarrt. Wir drangen weiter in die Höhle ein. Das Licht in Anordils Händen wurde vielfach in den Eiskristallen wiedergespiegelt.

Und plötzlich in einem Augenpaar. Grollend schob sich ein eisgrauer, mit Eiskristallen bedeckter Schädel aus einem Gang heraus. Erschrocken wich ich zurück und zur Seite. Diese Bewegung rettete mir mein Leben. Eine Böe aus Eiskristallen schoss mir entgegen. Ich spürte, wie sie mich an der rechten Seite traf. Sie zerfetzte mir die Kleider und riss mein Fleisch auf. Als hätte jemand mit Schrot auf mich geschossen! Anordil stand auf der anderen Seite. Ich sah, wie dem riesigen Kopf ein langer Hals und ein bauchiger Körper folgten. Schwingen entfalteten sich halb, als das Wesen sich aufrichtete.

Jetzt war mir klar, was Anordil gespürt hatte, denn auch magische Wesen besitzen eine spürbare Aura. Es war ein Eisdrache. Seine Haut schillerte in hellem Eisgrau durchzogen mit blauen Sprengseln. Er schnaubte wütend und nahm mich erneut ins Visier. Anscheinend hatte er Anordil nicht bemerkt. Oder er war eher auf Frauen aus. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich dem nächsten Eisschrot entgehen. "_Istannen emlyg 'wann_ - ich dachte, Drachen wären ausgestorben", schrie ich Anordil zu, während ich in Deckung hechtete, "_Smaug i law vedui i nûr dhîn_? - War Smaug nicht der letzte seiner Art?" "_Ed-chened si hen brona_ - anscheinend hat dieser hier überlebt", gab Anordil trocken zurück. In seinen Händen glomm es auf. Mit einem Mal sah ich einen hellen Flammenstrahl, der wie ein Blitz in den Drachenkörper einschlug. Wütend peitschte der Schwanz durch die Luft. Anordil hatte sich erhöht gestellt, um ein besseres Schussfeld zu haben.

Er zauberte jetzt Blitz auf Blitz. Flammen tanzten in seinen Händen. Es sah wirklich beeindruckend aus. So stellt man sich den Kampf eines Magiers vor! Nach einer Weile zog sich der Drache zurück. Er war schwer verwundet. Es würde Wochen dauern bis er sich erholen würde, wenn überhaupt. Erleichtert rannten wir aus der Höhle. Wir nahmen unser Gepäck und legten erst ein wenig Strecke zwischen uns und der Drachenhöhle, bevor wir rasteten und Anordil meine Wunden heilen konnte.

"Bisher hatte ich angenommen, dass Smaug tatsächlich der letzte Drache auf Mittelerde war." Allmählich beruhigte sich mein Puls. "Womöglich war er der letzte der Feuerdrachen", erwiderte Anordil ruhig. Seine Hände bewegten sich sanft und bestimmend über meine Wunde.

"Eisdrachen sind sehr selten. Sie bewegen sich nicht aus dem Norden weg", sagte er, "wir bewegen uns an der Grenze zu den Nordlandreichen. Es kann sein, dass dort noch mehr Drachen in den unwirtlichen und kaum zugänglichen Gebieten überlebt haben. Aber du hast Recht – seit Smaugs Ableben hat es keine Drachen mehr in den wärmeren Landstrichen Mittelerdes gegeben. Demzufolge musste man annehmen, dass Smaug der letzte seiner Art war." "Solange diese Biester im Norden bleiben, sollen sie ruhig leben", brummte ich vor mich hin, "auf eine weitere Begegnung lege ich keinen gesteigerten Wert." "Auch einen Drachen kann man besiegen", entgegnete Anordil belustigt.

Vor Kälte zitternd zog ich meine abgelegten Gewänder wieder über. Rasch breitete sich Wärme aus. Wir schulterten unsere Waffen und unser Gepäck und setzten unseren Weg fort.

Da unsere Suche auch in diesem Gebiet nicht von Erfolg gekrönt war, machten wir uns wieder auf den Rückweg zum Cirith Himminend. Am Ufer des Taurduin überlegten wir, was wir tun sollten. Wir hatten ein paar Fische gefangen, um unseren mageren Speiseplan ein wenig aufzubessern. "Langsam wird unsere Zeit knapp", sagte Anordil zu mir, "wir können die Suche nicht mehr lange fortsetzten." "Ich stimme dir zu", erwiderte ich, "schließlich müssen wir pünktlich zum Imbolc-Fest wieder am Kultplatz sein. Aber ich würde gerne noch ein wenig hier im Gebirge suchen. Es gibt einige Stellen, wo wir noch nicht waren." "Gut, so sei es, Arwen. Doch in spätestens sechs Wochen müssen wir den Weg zurück einschlagen."

Daraufhin durchstreiften wir das Gebirge in verschiedenen Richtungen und krochen in vielen Höhlen herum. Ab und zu nahm Anordil eine magische Aura wahr, doch meist handelte es sich um uns feindlich gesonnene Wesen, die wir bekämpfen mussten. Die Wochen verstrichen erfolglos und so spät es ging, schlugen wir den Weg Richtung Westen ein. Ich war enttäuscht, aber ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass Luvalaes erfolgreicher war als wir.

Wir querten den Gebirgsausläufer, der bis zum Düsterwald reichte. Zwei Tagesreisen vor dem Cirith Mithlin machten wir vor einem Gebirgseinschnitt Rast. Der Cirith Mithlin war der Pass, an dem der Mithlin-Fluss aus dem Gebirge herunter kam. Es sah bedrohlich aus. "Hier müssen wir durch die Schlucht", sagte Anordil, "leider können wir nicht den direkten Weg hindurch nehmen. Wir müssen ein kleines Stück bergauf." Ich sah ihn fragend an. "_Yngol_ - Spinnen", antwortete er, "diese Schlucht ist eine Brutstätte für Riesenspinnen, hatte Legolas mir verraten. Um diese Jahreszeit besteht allerdings kaum Gefahr, meinte er. Es könnten höchstens ein paar in der Schlucht verstreute Spinnenwächter vorhanden sein." Na klasse, dachte ich. Spinnen gehörten nicht unbedingt zu meinen Lieblingstieren.

"Ich hoffe, du hast recht", sagte ich stattdessen, "ich hasse Spinnen. Wie groß werden die denn?" Anordil sah mich scharf an. "_Sen ú-istach_ - das willst du nicht wissen, Arwen." Wenn er schon so anfing, dann konnten sie nicht klein sein. Ich schüttelte mich im voraus. Anordil lachte leise. "So schlimm sind sie auch wieder nicht. Eher lästig. Aber wir sollten die Schlucht bei Tageslicht durchqueren. Wenn wir uns nicht auf einen Kampf mit den Spinnen einlassen wollen, müssen wir sie an einem Tag hinter uns lassen." Ich nickte. "Ich bin wirklich nicht scharf darauf", antwortete ich, "lass uns morgen ganz früh aufbrechen." Wir lagerten ohne Feuer. Anordil bedeutete mir mich schlafen zu legen. Er würde, wie so oft, Wache halten.

Am nächsten Morgen brachen wir früh auf. Wir aßen das letzte Stück Lembas, das wir besaßen und liefen danach los. Den Sonnenaufgang genoss ich während des Laufens. Die Strecke erinnerte mich an einen Marathon, den ich vor einigen Jahren mitgemacht hatte. Die Elben hatten meinen Laufstil allerdings ein wenig verändert. Ich lief jetzt energiesparender und lockerer. Gegen Mittag machten wir eine kurze Rast. Ich bekam Gelegenheit in die Schlucht hinunter zu schauen. Was ich sah, ließ mich frösteln.

Die Schlucht schien aus einem einzigen Gewirr von Spinnfäden zu bestehen. Dazwischen sah man vereinzelte Kokons. Einige davon menschengroß. Tief unten konnte man verhaltene Bewegungen sehen. Ich sah Anordil an. "Werden die wirklich so groß?", fragte ich ihn ungläubig mit leiser Stimme. Er nickte kurz. "Brechen wir auf, damit wir die Schlucht mit der Dämmerung hinter uns lassen." "Nichts lieber als das, Anordil." Ich beschleunigte sogar ein wenig das Tempo. Um nichts in der Welt wollte ich die Nacht in dieser Schlucht erwarten. Gegen späten Nachmittag hatten wir sie endlich durchquert.

Nach einem weiteren Tag lag der Cirith Mithlin vor uns. Hier würden wir wieder in die Ebene hinuntersteigen. Auf halbem Wege nach unten hielt Anordil mich plötzlich zurück. "_Tangado maetho gen_ - halte dich bereit", wisperte er angespannt. Ich packte meinen Kampfstab fester. Abwehrbereit hielt ich ihn in der Hand. Anordil zog seinen Bogen über den Kopf und legte einen Pfeil ein. Da er damit wesentlich schneller war als ich, ließ ich ihm den Vortritt. Angespannt bewegte er sich vorwärts, um mit einem Mal zur Seite zu hechten. Im selben Moment schoss er.

Dann konnte ich sehen, was uns angriff. Sechs Riesenspinnen hatten uns auf ihren Speiseplan gesetzt. Oder wollten sie uns eher als Nahrungskonserve für die Brut? Sie umkreisten uns blitzschnell und attackierten sofort. Ihre Bisswerkzeuge klackerten ekelerregend, als sie auf uns zu krabbelten. "Du musst sie zwischen Kopf und Körper treffen", sagte Anordil ruhig, "oder von unten zwischen die Mandibeln." Na Klasse, dachte ich, ich wusste, warum ich Spinnen hasste!

Zwei von ihnen schossen jetzt Fäden auf uns. Es gelang mir ihnen auszuweichen. Anordil bewegte sich lässig. Er hatte jetzt den Bogen gegen seine Kurzschwerter getauscht. Ich schlug einige der behaarten Spinnenbeine zur Seite und warf die Spinne zu meiner Linken damit auf den Rücken. Sie würde einige Zeit zu tun haben, um sich wieder aufzurichten. Folglich konnte ich mich mit der zu meiner Rechten beschäftigen. Diese kam mir gefährlich nahe. "_Ú-nagar gen!_ - Lass dich nicht beißen!", rief Anordil mir zu, "_trî saew dîn tharn gen_ - ihr Gift wirkt lähmend." Geschickt wich ich zur Seite, um mich der nächsten Spinne gegenüber zu sehen.

Ich tauschte rasch den Kampfstab gegen die Schwerter. Den Stab warf ich erst einmal achtlos hinter mich. Mit den Schwertern fühlte ich mich plötzlich wohler. Ich wehrte eine Attacke der Spinne zu meiner Rechten ab, in dem ich ihr die vorderen Beine abtrennte. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen war die Antwort. Sie zuckte mit ihren Mandibeln hektisch vor mir herum. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, als sie sich versuchte aufzubäumen und stieß das rechten Schwert mit aller Kraft zwischen Kopf und Körper dieses Tieres. Sie zappelte einmal kurz. Das Kreischen nahm an Intensität zu, bis es abrupt endete. Plötzlich sank die Spinne in sich zusammen. Die Beine rollten sich nach innen ein. Der Körper erstarrte. Damit hatte ich eine erledigt.

Die zu meiner linken war zwischenzeitlich wieder auf die Beine gekommen. Sie versuchte mich in diesem Moment von hinten mit einem Faden einzuspinnen. Ich sah etwas auf mich zufliegen. Doch ich konnte mich rechtzeitig ducken. Der Faden schoss über mich hinweg. Ich tauchte zur Seite. In relativer Sicherheit sondierte ich die Lage. Anordil hatte ebenfalls eine erledigt und beschäftigte sich mit seiner zweiten, die er in diesem Moment außer Gefecht setzte.

Die zwei übrigen hatten in sicherer Entfernung erst einmal beobachtet. Jetzt setzten sie sich in Bewegung und hielten auf Anordil zu. Sie hielten ihn wohl augenscheinlich und auch zu Recht für den gefährlicheren Gegner. Meine Spinne bewegte sich jetzt vorsichtig auf mich zu. Es schien, als würde sie abwägen, wie sie mich zur Strecke bringen könne. Bevor sie zu einem Entschluss kommen konnte, griff ich sie an. In diesem Falle erschien mir der Angriff die beste Verteidigung zu sein.

Ich attackierte ihre Augen. Wenn sie nichts mehr sah, konnte sie mich nicht angreifen. Mit einem ekelerregenden Geräusch platzte ihr linkes Facettenauge. Grünlichklare Flüssigkeit rann aus der Augenhöhle. Der Kopf der Spinne pendelte hin und her und wieder hörte ich dieses unheimliche Kreischen. Ich musste mehrmals unter dem Kopf hinwegtauchen. Ein paar Sekunden später hatte ich endlich freie Bahn. Ungeschützt lag der weiche Bereich unter den Mandibeln vor mir. Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern, stieß ich zu und rammte beide Schwerter in diese Stelle. Ich spürte einen knorpeligen Widerstand. Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch schnitten die Klingen in den Spinnenkörper. Diesmal erstarb das Kreischen augenblicklich. Die Spinne schien in der Bewegung zu erstarren. Die Beine zogen sich zusammen und sie sank zu Boden. Das Adrenalin ließ mein Herz schneller schlagen.

Hektisch schaute ich mich um. Anordil erledigte seine dritte Spinne, als er gleichzeitig von hinten durch die Vierte angegriffen wurde. Ohne zu überlegen schleuderte ich das eine Kurzschwert auf den Körper der Spinne. Ich traf gut. Zwar nicht schwerwiegend, aber es genügte, um die Spinne von ihrem Angriff abzulenken. Augenblicke später war sie tot. Angeekelt zog ich das Schwert aus ihrem Körper. Dickes grünliches Sekret tropfte herunter.

Von Ekel geschüttelt wischte ich die Schwerter im Gras sauber. Ich würgte und musste mich übergeben. Anordil betrachtete mich amüsiert. "Kann es sein, dass du Spinnen nicht besonders magst?", fragte er leicht ironisch. Ich sah ihn angewidert an. "_Fuion yngol_ - ich hasse Spinnen", presste ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor, krampfhaft bemüht einen weiteren Brechreiz zu unterdrücken, "_si devim bado_? - können wir jetzt gehen?" Er lachte leise, als er seine Schwerter säuberte. "_A si, bado ven_ - nun denn, lass uns weiterziehen", meinte er fröhlich. Ich würgte immer noch, als wir unten im Tal ankamen.

Am Abend entzündeten wir endlich wieder ein Feuer. Auf unserem Weg hatten wir ein junges Bergzicklein erlegt. Das würde unser Abendessen sein. Ein paar Kartoffelknollen konnten wir ebenfalls sammeln. Während das Zicklein über dem Feuer brutzelte, konnte ich meine Gedanken ein wenig schweifen lassen. Jetzt hatten wir etliche Wochen im Ered Mithrin Gebirge zugebracht. Doch den Torstein nicht gefunden. Und keinen weiteren Hinweis auf diesen. Stattdessen querten wir den Weg von einem Höhlentroll und einigen größeren Spinnen, die wirklich eklig waren. An den Höhlentroll erinnere ich mich äußerst ungern. Er hätte mir beinahe das Leben gekostet.

Wir waren in eine von den vielen Höhlen hineingekrochen, die es nun mal im Gebirge so gibt. Immer auf der Suche nach dem Torstein. Allmählich hatten wir die Gegend, in der er verschollen war, gänzlich und ohne Erfolg durchforscht. Nach etlichen Schritten hatte sich der schmale Durchgang geweitet. Als Anordil ein wenig Licht zauberte, bot sich uns ein atemberaubendes Bild.

Wir standen in einer Tropfsteinhöhle von riesigen Ausmaßen. Es glitzerte und funkelte überall um uns herum. Stalaktiten und Stalakmiten formten ein überwältigendes Panorama. In der Mitte der Höhle hatte sich ein kleiner See gebildet. Das Wasser war kristallklar, so dass man bis auf den Grund sehen konnte. In dem Wasser tummelten sich sogar ein paar Fische und Molche, die sich an das Leben in Dunkelheit angepasst hatten. Ihnen fehlten nämlich sämtliche Sehorgane. Fasziniert von diesem Naturschauspiel drangen wir tiefer in die Höhle ein. Es war wieder einmal Anordil der mich warnte. Mit einer raschen Armbewegung bedeutete er mir stehen zu bleiben.

Plötzlich konnte ich den Boden unter mir zittern spüren. Ich hörte Fußtritte, die schwer und schnell in unsere Richtung kamen. Ausweichen konnten wir nicht mehr. Die Tropfsteinsäulen bildeten nur eine trügerische Deckung. Dann sah ich aus einem der Gänge, die von dieser Halle abzweigten, einen Höhlentroll hervorbrechen. Gesehen hatte ich bis dahin keinen mit eigenen Augen. Aber es musste einer sein. Er war ungefähr zwölf Fuß groß. Von der Gestalt eher kompakt. Seine Arme waren überlang und seine Beine stummelkurz. In der linken Hand schleifte er eine riesige Keule hinter sich her. Der Troll grunzte ein paar Mal. Schnaufend hielt er inne. Anordil legte lautlos einen Pfeil in seinen Bogen. Auch ich hatte mich als erstes für den Bogen entschieden.

Der Troll näherte sich schnüffelnd der Tropfsteinsäule, hinter der ich mich versteckt hatte. Ich konnte seinen fauligen Atem riechen. Ich sah zu Anordil hinüber. Er nickte kurz und rief: "Jetzt!!" Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung schwangen wir mit den Bögen im Anschlag hinter den Säulen hervor. Blitzschnell zielen und schießen, war jetzt die Devise. Die Pfeile trafen ihr Ziel. Allerdings töteten sie den Troll nicht.

Jetzt wurde er wütend. Er stürmte auf meine Säule zu. Ich rannte zu einer anderen. Im Laufen legte ich den nächsten Pfeil ein. Der Troll musste an Anordil vorbei, der schon den nächsten Pfeil abschoss. An dem Aufbrüllen hinter mir konnte ich hören, dass er empfindlich getroffen wurde. Sechs Fuß neben mir schlug eine Keule in den Boden ein. Wenn mich diese mit voller Wucht getroffen hätte, wäre ich jetzt Brei, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Sekunden später zielte ich wieder auf den Troll. Ich hatte Glück und traf erneut. Er wandte sich wieder in meine Richtung, als Anordil ihm einen weiteren Pfeil in den Rücken jagte. Wütend drehte sich der Troll herum und schwang dabei seine Keule. Mir gelang es mich rechtzeitig zu bücken, bevor er mich treffen konnte. Die Säule neben mir zerbröselte unter dem Hieb. Nur mit Mühe wich ich den Kalksteinbrocken aus.

Anordil hatte in der Zwischenzeit zwei weitere Pfeile in den Troll gejagt. Dieser blutete heftig aus den Wunden. Er wurde merklich langsamer. Ich schoss wieder. Aber ich war dem Troll zu nah. Seine Keule streifte mich und warf mich gegen die nächste Säule. Bei dem Aufprall dachte ich, mein Rückgrat bricht auseinander. Mir blieb die Luft weg. Schwarze Flecken tanzten vor meinen Augen. Ich spürte, wie ich die Säule hinunterrutschte. Heftig atmete ich einige Male durch. Meine Körper war völlig taub. Meine Muskeln gehorchten mir beinahe nicht. Langsam kroch ich hinter die Säule. Dort blieb ich einen Moment liegen.

Am Gebrüll des Trolls konnte ich abschätzen, wie Anordil ihn weiter durchlöcherte. Dann war ich wieder halbwegs fähig mich zu bewegen. Mein linkes Bein war gefühllos, aber ich konnte zumindest humpeln. Die Keule hatte, Belenus sei Dank, nicht mehr so viel Schwung gehabt. Als ich hinter der Säule hervorkroch, erlebte ich mit, wie Anordil dem Troll den Gnadenschuss verpasste.

Er schoss rasch hintereinander zwei Pfeile in seine Augen. Sie drangen mit voller Wucht bis ins Gehirn. Der Troll taumelte durch die Höhle und prallte gegen mehrere Tropfsteinsäulen. Davon zerbröselte er zwei, bevor er mit einem lauten Gebrüll zusammenbrach. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis der zuckende Körper plötzlich erschlaffte. Der Todesschrei des Trolls hallte in dem Höhlensystem nach. Danach war Stille. Man konnte nur noch unseren Atem hören.

Anordil hatte die ganze Zeit einen Pfeil im Anschlag. Jetzt löste er langsam die Spannung des Bogens und verstaute den Pfeil wieder im Köcher. Er kam auf mich zugelaufen. "_Man mathach_? – Wie geht es dir?", fragte er besorgt. Ich nickte. "Bis auf ein taubes Bein und dass ich mich zerquetscht fühle, geht es mir eigentlich ganz gut", presste ich hervor. Mühsam unternahm ich den Versuch auf ihn zu zugehen. Das misslang jedoch kläglich. Ich fiel in seine Arme. Er untersuchte mich schnell. Dann atmete er auf. "Du hast Glück", meinte er erleichtert, "es sind nur ein paar Nerven und Muskeln gequetscht. Die Knochen scheinen heil und bis auf ein paar Prellungen geht es dir gut. Ich werde einen Heilzauber sprechen. Allerdings werden die blauen Flecke von selber schwinden müssen." Das war mir egal. Ich wollte endlich mein Bein wieder spüren. Eine halbe Stunde später ging es mir viel besser. Die blauen Flecke taten zwar weh, aber ich konnte mich bewegen.

Wir beschlossen, uns aus der Höhle zu entfernen. Allerdings nahm ich mir ein kleines Andenken mit. Ich steckte einen von den Kalksteinsplittern ein. Sie sahen zu schön aus. Jedes Mal, wenn ich diesen auspackte, kam mir der Troll in Erinnerung. Es fröstelte mich immer ein wenig, wenn ich an diese Begegnung dachte. Sie hatte mir ins Gedächtnis gerufen, wie nah hier in Mittelerde Tod und Leben bei einander lagen.

"_Ned noeth gen_ - du bist in Gedanken", hörte ich Anordil sagen. Mit einem Mal kehrte ich in die Realität zurück. "_Mae, nauthannen bo lû 'ovannim gui gathtorog_ - ja, ich dachte an unsere Begegnung mit dem Höhlentroll", antwortete ich in Gedanken, "diese hat mich gelehrt, jeden Tag als ein Geschenk zu sehen. Wie schnell ist das Leben dahin. Auf unserer Wanderung sind wir ein paar Mal nur knapp dem Tod entronnen. Und auch die Spinnen vorhin. Hätten wir Pech gehabt, würden wir jetzt in einem Kokon darauf warten verspeist zu werden und nicht hier sitzen." Anordil nickte verstehend.

"Das Schicksal hat immer zwei Seiten, diese können in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde über deinen weiteren Weg entscheiden", antwortete er. "Vielleicht ist es vorbestimmt, dass wir den Torstein nicht gefunden haben", sinnierte ich, "wer weiß wozu es gut war, dass wir erfolglos blieben." "_Úbenn ista i râd en amarth_ - niemand kennt die Wege des Schicksals", lächelte der Elb mich an, "doch jetzt denke nicht mehr darüber nach. Es wird alles seinen Weg gehen. Es ist sowieso an der Zeit, wieder in Richtung der Kultstätte aufzubrechen. Ansonsten gelangen wir nicht pünktlich zum Treffpunkt. _Si hiro îdh_ - du solltest ein wenig ruhen." Ich konnte nicht umhin trotzdem zu grübeln. Schweigend verspeiste ich meinen Teil des Zickleins und legte mich danach schlafen. Die Knollen sowie die Reste des Fleisches aßen wir am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück. Nach dem wir die Glut gelöscht hatten, brachen wir auf.

to be continued ...

- 10 -


	12. Der Weg zurück

Der Weg zurück

In der Zeit unserer Wanderung hatte ich bemerkt, dass Anordil mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für mich empfand. Aber er hatte seit jener Nacht vor einem Jahr keinen ernsthaften Versuch unternommen mich zu verführen. Er sprach nicht darüber. Ich verdankte ihm enorm viel. Damals hatte meine Seele angefangen zu heilen. Mittlerweile hatte ich ein normales Verhältnis zu meinem Körper entwickelt.

Ich hatte keine Scheu mehr nackt zu baden oder mich von Anordil verarzten zu lassen, wenn ich abermals einem Pfeil im Weg gewesen war. Ab und zu hatte er mich geneckt oder spielerisch versucht, mich zu provozieren, wenn ich wieder zu ängstlich war. Doch ich hatte vor dem letzten Schritt weiterhin Angst. Es war aber eher die Angst einer jeden Frau vor dem ersten Mal. Gelegentlich ertappte ich mich dabei, wie ich Anordil heimlich beobachtete. Insgeheim fragte ich mich, wie es sein würde, von einem Elben geliebt zu werden.

Nach einem Jahr trafen wir wieder an der Kultstätte ein. Doch unsere Jagd nach dem Torstein war nicht von Erfolg gekrönt worden. Wir konnten nur hoffen, dass Luvalaes mehr erreicht hatte. Am Rand der Lichtung schlugen wir unser Lager auf. Dort würden wir warten, bis Luvalaes eintreffen würde. Nach zwei Tagen kam er an. Wie ein Schatten tauchte er neben unserem Feuer auf.

"_Boe anthala veriach i echad_ - ihr solltet besser Wache halten", lächelte er uns an, während er Platz nahm. Ich war aufgeschreckt. Beinahe hätte ich ihn mit dem Kampfstab erschlagen. Anordil saß völlig ungerührt da. "_Lastannen anann toled gen_ - ich habe dich längst kommen hören", kommentierte er trocken, während er ihm Brot reichte, welches wir im letzten Dorf gekauft hatten. Luvalaes ergriff es und schnitt sich Streifen von der Ente ab, die über dem Feuer röstete.

Anordil ließ Luvalaes zuerst essen, bevor er weiter sprach. "_Ad dollim na lost gaim_ - wir sind leider mit leeren Händen zurückgekommen", sagte er zu seinem Bruder, "wie sieht es bei dir aus?" Luvalaes lachte leise und lehnte sich bequem an den Baumstamm hinter ihm. Mit einer lässigen Bewegung warf er Anordil einen Gegenstand zu. Dieser fing ihn geschickt auf. Ich sah ein schillerndes hühnereigroßes Gebilde in seiner rechten Hand blitzen und hielt den Atem an.

"_Sen i annon'ond_ - dies also ist der Torstein", sagte er. Er schloss kurz die Augen. Nach einer Weile öffnete er sie wieder. Er sah zufrieden aus. "_Mae, nauthon sen i dîr_ - ja, ich glaube, das ist der Richtige", sagte er erfreut. Luvalaes nickte bestätigend. "Ich bin zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen." "_Man i ven chirnich hon?_ - Wo hast du ihn gefunden?", fragte ich ihn neugierig. "_Bo in ennyn 'ondor_ - an den Toren zu Gondor", antwortete er ruhig, als hätte er einen Apfel gepflückt, "im westlichen Erid Nimrais Gebirge. Leider habe ich einige Orks und einen Lindwurm dafür erschlagen müssen." Er sah gelangweilt aus, als er dies sagte. "_Naro o lend lîn_ - erzähle von deiner Reise", forderte ich ihn erwartungsvoll auf. Es wurde eine lange Nacht, denn er hatte viel zu berichten.

Nachdem er sich von uns getrennt hatte, schloss er sich in der nächsten Stadt einer Gruppe von Reisenden an, die Richtung Süden zogen. Viele Wochen lang hatte er überhaupt keinen Anhaltspunkt gehabt, wo er hätte suchen sollen. Dann wurde ihm von einem alten Krieger ein Hinweis auf verlorene Schätze in Gondor gegeben. Um dem nachzugehen, zog er Richtung Gondor. Er durchquerte es bis zum Meer.

In der Hafenstadt Pelargir erhielt er den nächsten Hinweis. Sein Weg führte wieder Richtung Norden. Er hatte Anschluss an eine Gruppe von Abenteurern gefunden. Sie wanderten erst an der Küste entlang bis Belfalas. Dort verließ er sie, weil er einen weiteren Hinweis auf den Torstein bekam. Mit einigen anderen Leuten gelangte er anschließend in das Erid Nimrais Gebirge.

Dort wurden sie mehrfach in Kämpfe verwickelt. Die Gegend dort wurde stetig unsicherer. Die Geschöpfe der Dunkelheit wagten sich immer weiter vor. "Wir hätten die Höhlen übersehen, wenn nicht einige Orks dort heraus gekommen wären", erzählte Luvalaes, "wir versteckten uns und ließen sie erst einmal ziehen. Nöre Thorleben, ein Nordländer, folgte ihnen. Anscheinend hat er sie erschlagen, denn er kehrte äußerst zufrieden zurück. Dabei streichelte er seine Keule liebevoll. Von dieser Seite wurden wir nicht mehr behelligt." Er brach sich ein Stück Brot ab und kaute es genüsslich.

„Wir hatten mehrere Schwertkämpfer und Bogenschützen in unserer Gruppe", fuhr er nach dieser Unterbrechung fort, „zwei von ihnen konnten magische Schwingungen erfassen. Sie waren sich einig, dass in den Höhlen finstere Magie gewoben wurde. Ich konnte sie gleichermaßen spüren." Ein breites Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht. „Allerdings konnte ich auch den Lindwurm spüren, der in den Tiefen sein Nest hatte. Aber auf mich einfachen Barden - " hierbei lachte er leicht ironisch " - wollte ja keiner hören. Wir schlichen uns vorsichtig in die Höhlen vor. Die Orkwachen waren schnell beseitigt. Es hat sogar richtig Spaß gemacht." Sein Empfinden von Spaß in dieser Hinsicht war mir hinlänglich bekannt. Mir schauderte ein wenig.

„Die beiden Vampire und die Handvoll Warge waren allerdings ein wenig heftiger. Aber selbst diese konnten wir rasch besiegen. Anscheinend wollten sie sich in den Höhlen häuslich niederlassen. Weit im Inneren des Berges fanden wir das Wurmnest. Es muss vormals einem Drachen gehört haben, denn viel Gold und Geschmeide lag dort verstreut. Offenbar hatten die Orks wie auch das restliche Gezücht nicht geahnt, was sich unter ihren Füßen abspielte." Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Wir hatten sogar Glück, der Lindwurm war auswärts", erzählte er weiter, „wusstest du, dass Lindwürmer einst zu den Drachen gezählt wurden? Manche nennen sie noch heute Erddrachen." Ich nickte zustimmend. Anordil hatte mir während meiner Zeit in Cillien davon erzählt.

„Mich interessierte von alledem eigentlich nur der Torstein", fuhr er fort, „den hatte ich schnell gefunden. Er lag dummerweise direkt auf dem Nest des Wurmes. Der kam aber just in diesem Moment wieder. Unglücklicherweise stand ich oben auf dem Nest. Ich steckte erst einmal den Torstein ein. Dann erst zog ich meine Schwerter. Es gab einen heftigen Kampf." Wenn er einen Kampf als heftig beschrieb, so musstes es ziemlich hart zugegangen sein. Ich hielt den Atem an.

„Die Hälfte meiner Reisegruppe wurde dabei getötet", leichtes Bedauern schwang in der Stimme mit, „es waren gute Kämpfer, aber nicht gut genug für den Wurm. Wir Übriggebliebenen konnten ihn schließlich zur Strecke bringen." Er langte zum Becher und trank einen Schluck Wasser. „Da ich den Torstein eingesteckt hatte, gab es nichts mehr für mich zu tun. Für Gold habe ich mich nie interessiert. Es ist auch nicht Elbenart. Edelsteine waren zwar genügend da, aber ich hatte nichts für mich entdeckt, was interessant gewesen wäre. Die anderen wollten nicht auf mich hören und schwelgten im Schatz. Und wenn ich mich nicht schwer irre, haben sie sich später gegenseitig zerfleischt." Die letzten Worte wurden mit Verachtung gesprochen. Ich konnte mir denken, an welche Sorte Mensch er da geraten war.

„Gold macht die Menschen blind. Sie sind viel zu gierig", bestätigte er meine Vermutung, „ich hatte keine Lust in diese Auseinandersetzung zu geraten, also trat ich den Rückzug an. Auf dem Weg nach draußen musste ich an fünf Orks vorbei. Aber ich hatte kein Interesse daran mit ihnen zu spielen. Es wurde nur ein recht kurzer Kampf. Anschließend habe ich mich auf den Weg hierher begeben. - Und nun bin ich hier." Seine Hand vollführte einen Bogen, während er zufrieden lächelte.

Ich ahnte, was mit den Orks geschehen war. Damals, auf unserer Reise von Cillien bis zu dieser Lichtung, waren wir ebenfalls von Orks angegriffen worden. Luvalaes hatte ein regelrechtes Massaker unter ihnen angerichtet. Mir taten die Orks aus dieser Höhle regelrecht Leid. Danach erzählte er, was er auf seinem Weg noch alles erlebt hatte. Es dämmerte schon, als er endete. Besonders hatte mich beeindruckt, wie er in den Besitz des Torsteins gelangt war. Das konnte nur Luvalaes fertig bringen, ihn direkt aus dem Nest eines Lindwurmes zu holen.

In der nächsten Nacht wollten wir unser Glück mit der Öffnung des Tores erneut versuchen. Ich sammelte für das Opferfeuer Ebereschen- und Eibenzweige sowie einige Opfergaben. Ich fand ein paar Beeren, Honig, einen Hasen und ein paar Ähren wilden Weizen. Am Lager weidete ich den Hasen aus. Dabei fing ich sorgfältig das Blut auf. Das würden wir für das Opfer brauchen. Die Elben beschäftigten sich in der Zeit mit dem Torstein. Vor allem damit, wie er einzusetzen sei.

Wie vor einem Jahr entzündete ich gegen Mitternacht zu Füßen der alten Eiche ein kleines Opferfeuer. Wieder führte ich den alten keltischen Ritus durch. Im Schein des Feuers rief ich erneut Brigid an. Ich dankte für ihre Gnade und Güte und brachte ihr das Opfer dar. Wieder standen die beiden Elben mir zur Seite. Wie vor einem Jahr zeichneten ihre Hände Symbole in die Luft und auf die Erde. Ein paar konnte ich sogar mittlerweile erkennen. Sie zeichneten sie in die Flüssigkeit des Opferbechers wie auch in die Flammen des Feuers. Ich spürte, wie die Luft um uns herum knisterte.

Diesmal nahm ich die magische Spannung bewusster wahr. Anordil hatte in dem letzten Jahr mit mir an meinen magischen Fähigkeiten gearbeitet. Das Druidenblut in mir reagierte jetzt auf die magischen Schwingungen. Ich bat die Göttin um ihre Gnade und schüttete die Opfergaben ins Feuer. Wieder hörte ich die Stimme.

‚Was ist dein Begehr?', wisperte es fragend in den Zweigen. Ich verneigte mich in Ehrfurcht. "Ich möchte erfahren, warum meine Familie sterben musste", sagte ich erneut zu den Zweigen, "bitte gewähre mir die Gunst zurückkehren zu dürfen, um dies herauszufinden." ‚Du hast den Torstein gefunden. Es sei dir gewährt. Doch gebe ich dir nur einen Mond Zeit. Wenn du leben willst, so musst du hierher zurückkehren. Das Tor wird sich dir mit Hilfe der beiden Freunde des Waldes öffnen. Sie können den Torstein mit ihrer Magie aktivieren. Aber denke daran, in deiner eigenen Welt wirst du sterben', wisperte es in den Blättern der Eiche, ‚wähle also deine Zeit mit Bedacht.' Dann war nur noch das Rauschen der Blätter zu hören. Vor uns wurde der Baum durchscheinend.

"Was ist damit gemeint ‚Wähle deine Zeit mit Bedacht'", fragte ich laut. "Du sollst die Zeit angeben, in der du zurückkehren möchtest", sagte Luvalaes schlicht, "dieses Tor hier kann wohl nicht nur Welten miteinander verbinden, sondern auch Zeiten. Jedenfalls scheint der Torstein so ausgerichtet zu sein." Ich könnte meine Familie warnen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. "_Devich hen man carir aen ú-garir_ - du kannst das, was geschehen ist, nicht ungeschehen machen", sagte Anordil, der ahnte, was mir durch den Kopf ging, "es ist ein verführerisches Angebot, aber du kannst es nicht annehmen. - Im gleichen Augenblick würdest du dein eigenes Todesurteil unterschreiben. Der Überfall würde nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt stattfinden, sondern zu einem anderen. Und dann hast du vielleicht keine Möglichkeit mehr zu entkommen." Ich musste zugeben, dass er Recht hatte. Aber zu welcher Zeit konnte ich unerkannt mit zwei Elben in meiner Welt auftauchen?

Plötzlich fielen mir die Celtic-weeks wieder ein. Letzten Sommer hätten sie wieder stattgefunden. Meine Mutter und mein Bruder hatten sich schon darauf gefreut. "Ich wähle den fünfundzwanzigsten Juli des vergangenen Jahres", sagte ich mit fester Stimme. Anordil und Luvalaes nahmen den Torstein in ihre Hände. Dann sprachen sie Worte in einer fremden Sprache. Es musste die Beschwörungsformel für den Torstein sein. Ich spürte, wie die Magie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Sie reichten mir ihre freien Hände. Gemeinsam durchschritten wir das Tor.

Auf der anderen Seite war es Tag. Dem Sonnenstand nach zu urteilen, später Nachmittag. Die Vegetation sah nach Sommer aus. In der Ferne hörte ich das Rauschen eines Zuges. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Wir schienen tatsächlich in meiner Welt gelandet zu sein. Die Elben waren angespannt. Für sie mussten sich die fremden Geräusche verwirrend anhören. Ich ahnte, dass ihre sensiblen Ohren nicht nur das Zuggeräusch, sondern auch die Flugzeuge wahrnahmen, die Richtung Dublin flogen.

"Die Luft ist hier anders", sagte Luvalaes, "es riecht merkwürdig metallisch und staubig. Fast wie in einer Zwergenschmiede." Ich musste ihm Recht geben. So hatte ich die Luft meiner Welt noch nicht betrachtet. Früher war mir nie aufgefallen, dass sie ein doch eher merkwürdiges Aroma hatte. Doch jetzt roch ich es ebenfalls. "Man gewöhnt sich schnell daran", sagte ich, "es riecht so, weil viele Menschen nicht mit der Natur leben, wie ihr Elben, sondern nur an sich und ihren Vorteil denken." Durch meine Erzählungen hatte ich ihnen bereits einen Eindruck meiner Welt vermittelt.

Neugierig betrachteten sie die andere Vegetation. Angespannt lauschten sie den fremden Geräuschen. Ich führte sie in Richtung meines Elternhauses. Als ich es vom Waldrand aus sah, kamen mir die Tränen. Verlassen und einsam lag es da. Nirgendwo war ein Zeichen menschlicher Anwesenheit zu erkennen. Unkraut wucherte im Hof. Der Garten war verwildert und die Zufahrt sowie die Wege nahezu zugewachsen. Die Türen wie auch die Fenster erwiesen sich als fest verschlossen. Polizeisiegel klebten auf den Rahmen. Aber es gab nicht nur diese Wege ins Innere.

Ich ging auf den Brunnen vor dem Haus zu. Dort schaute ich in den Schacht und war zufrieden. Niemand hatte die kleine Geheimtür entdeckt. "_Boe badam hi dad_ - wir müssen hier hinunter", sagte ich zu den Elben. Wir befestigten ein Seil am Brunnengestänge, welches wir in den Schacht fallen ließen. Ich kletterte als Erste hinab. Auf halber Höhe drückte ich einen der moosigen Steine beiseite. Eine kleine Tür glitt zurück. Der Mechanismus funktionierte tadellos. Er musste Hunderte von Jahren alt sein. Meine Mutter hatte mir den Zugang gezeigt, in dem Jahr, als wir nach Irland zogen. Ich schwang mich in die Öffnung. In der Dunkelheit tastete ich nach der kleinen Laterne, die ich mit den beiliegenden Streichhölzern entzündete. Sie brannte kaum, als die Elben schon hinter mir standen. Der Weg war alt und eng, aber er führte ohne Umwege in den Keller des Hauses.

Vorsichtig spähte ich hinter der Tür hervor. Der Kellerraum sah unangetastet aus. Auch die übrigen Kellerräume erschienen unversehrt. Geräuschlos huschten wir die Treppe empor. Staubflocken wirbelten auf. Im Erdgeschoss erwartete mich ein unglaublicher Anblick. Im Flur sah ich getrocknetes Blut auf dem Boden und Spritzer an den Wänden. Eine Kreidezeichnung markierte den Platz, wo einer der Bodyguards gelegen haben musste. Wenn man die Umrisse richtig deutete, mussten es sogar zwei Körper gewesen sein. Im Wohnzimmer bot sich mir ein ähnliches Bild.

Als ich durch die Räume ging, war ich entsetzt. Alles war durchwühlt und durcheinander. Der Inhalt der Schränke lag auf dem Boden ausgebreitet. Eine dünne Staubschicht lag über allem. Vorsichtig bewegten wir uns durch das Chaos. Es war trotzdem nicht zu vermeiden, dass wir Abdrücke im Staub hinterließen. Das Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters im ersten Stock sah besonders schlimm aus. Trotzdem versuchte ich in dem Durcheinander einen Hinweis zu finden.

Draußen schwand das Tageslicht. "_E cheno_ - sieh dort", sagte Anordil und deutete auf die Wand, "_si bith mi i-lam thindrim_ – hier sind Worte in Sindarin." An der Wand hing hinter Glas ein Papier. Ich erinnerte mich, das früher eine Abschrift aus einem alten hebräischen Pergament dort ihren Platz hatte. Doch der Text war ausgetauscht worden gegen eine Nachricht auf Quenya und Sindarin. Es war die Inschrift auf dem Tor von Moria mit einigen kurzen Gedankengänge. In diesen war die eigentliche Botschaft versteckt. Zusätzlich war das ganze in Tengwar-Schriftzeichen verfasst.

"_Ennyn Hadhodrond edrathar mellon aníra minnad_ - die Tore von Khazad-dûm werden sich öffnen, wenn ein Freund es betreten will. - Dies ist ein eindeutiger Hinweis in der Inschrift. Allerdings sollte der Freund Sindarin sprechen und lesen, sonst wird er das Tor nicht öffnen können. _Tíranner i Mirion nedin dyrn e-Hadhodrond. __Anna ú-daith or i valrog. __I annon einior în_ ... - sie suchten das Silmaril in den Tiefen von Moria. - es gibt keinen Hinweis auf den Feuerdämon. Das Tor wird älter sein......", las ich und stockte.

Einen Augenblick dachte ich nach. "_Ú-anna Mirion ned Chadhodrond_ - es gibt keinen Silmaril in Moria", überlegte ich laut, "laut Tolkiens Texten wurde dort nach Mithril gegraben. - Mein Vater muss etwas dem Hort anvertraut haben." "_Sen dîr_ – es ist wahr", stimmte Anordil mir überrascht zu, "die Zwerge gruben tatsächlich nach Mithril in Moria. Stattdessen befreiten sie Böses. Moria war lange Zeit verlassen und versiegelt. Doch woher wusste dein Vater das? Er war doch nie in Mittelerde. Oder?" Ich zögerte mit meiner Antwort. Schließlich durfte ich ja nichts über den Ringkrieg verraten.

Luvalaes stand am Fenster und spähte hinaus. "Da nähert sich jemand dem Haus", sagte er leise. Damit erledigte sich erst einmal meine Antwort. "Dann sollten wir rasch verschwinden", erwiderte ich stattdessen. Schnell, ohne eine lesbare Spur zu hinterlassen, da Anordil sie verwischte, traten wir den Rückweg durch den Keller an. Ich verschloss die Geheimtür wieder sorgfältig. Nur ein Eingeweihter würde wissen, das sie geöffnet worden war.

Als wir aus dem Brunnen kletterten, war es draußen dämmerig. Wir rannten in die Deckung der nahen Bäume und warteten dort. Tatsächlich näherte sich eine Gestalt zu Pferd dem Anwesen. Im Zwielicht konnte ich sie nicht genau erkennen, da sie sich nicht von vorne zeigte. In diesem Moment bedauerte ich es, dass ich nicht die scharfen Augen und vor allem die Nachtsicht der Elben besaß.

Die Gestalt stieg ab, schaltete eine Taschenlampe ein und näherte sich dem Brunnen. Dort leuchtete sie in die Tiefe. Bei mir stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Da musste jemand über den Geheimgang Bescheid wissen. Die Gestalt nickte und leuchtete sich auf einmal ins Gesicht. Da erkannte ich, dass es Patrick O'Reilly war. "Keine Gefahr", wisperte ich den Elben zu, "aber lasst mich erst alleine vorgehen." "Sei vorsichtig, es könnte eine Falle sein", raunte Anordil zurück. Ich sah, dass Luvalaes seinen Bogen spannte. Anordil nickte mir zu. Er legte ebenfalls einen Pfeil ein. Falls das eine Falle sein sollte, was ich nicht dachte, würde Patrick es mit dem Leben bezahlen.

Lautlos näherte ich mich O'Reilly. "_Dia dhuit, a Pháidrig_, es ist schön, dass jemand das Haus bewacht", sagte ich leise auf Gälisch. Patrick zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum. Nach ein paar Sekunden erkannte er mich. "Meine Güte hast du mich jetzt erschreckt", japste er. Seine Hand fasste unwillkürlich an die Brust. "Aber es ist schön zu sehen, dass du lebst, Arwen." Er umarmte mich herzlich.

"Was ist geschehen?", fragte er mich. "Ich dachte, dass du mir das beantworten könntest", konterte ich. Er nickte kurz und holte tief Atem. "Es war eine schreckliche Nacht", sagte er leise und schüttelte traurig den Kopf, "doch solltest du dich erst stärken, bevor wir reden. - Komme mit mir! Die Celtic-weeks sind seit zwei Tagen im Gang. Ich kann dich mühelos in dem Getümmel verstecken." Er ging einen Schritt zurück. Dann betrachtete er mich kurz von oben bis unten. "Ich denke, damit hast du gerechnet. Deine Kostümierung ist absolut perfekt", schmunzelte er, "wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man dich für eine vom Alten Volk aus den Legenden halten." "Da hast du nicht ganz unrecht", erwiderte ich mit einem breiten Lächeln, "aber dies ist keine Kostümierung, die ich trage. Ich erkläre es dir später. Aber du musst wissen, dass ich nicht alleine hier bin."

Ich winkte den Elben zu. Wie Schatten glitten sie aus der Dunkelheit. Patrick sog scharf die Luft ein. "Donner und Blitz", brach es aus ihm heraus, "wenn das nicht Leute des Alten Volkes sind, will ich nicht mehr Pádraig heißen." Mit ‚Altem Volk' wurden in den keltischen Legenden die Elben bezeichnet. Ihre Bögen hatten sie in der Hand. Die Pfeile packten sie in die Köcher. Patrick wurde blass.

"Sieht so aus, als wäre ich mit dem Leben davon gekommen", sagte er und schluckte kurz, "du hast mit einer Falle gerechnet." Er atmete zweimal tief durch. Danach nickte er anerkennend. "Ich hätte es nicht anders gemacht, Arwen." "Sprich bitte weiterhin Gälisch oder Jerne. Dass verstehen sie und ein wenig Englisch", sagte ich zu Patrick. "Ich heiße die Krieger des Alten Volkes in meiner Welt willkommen. Möget Ihr Frieden mitbringen", grüßte Patrick auf Jerne. "Mit Freude höre ich deinen Gruß und entbiete dir meinen", erwiderte Anordil förmlich. "Ich entbiete dir meinen Gruß und verweile in Frieden", sagte Luvalaes. Patrick fuhr fort: "Wir sollten jetzt von hier verschwinden. Das Haus wird immer noch in Abständen überwacht. Doch leider habe ich keine Pferde für euch."

"Das macht nichts", erwiderte ich, "wir werden dich auf dem Festplatz treffen. Dein Zelt steht am gleichen Platz, nehme ich an?" "Ja, dass wird am unauffälligsten sein. Aber es ist kein Zelt mehr, sondern ein Haus aus der Keltenzeit", grinste er mich an, "du wirst staunen. Wir haben den halben Sommer daran gebaut. Hier sind Platzmarken. Damit kommt ihr ungehindert und ohne Kontrolle auf den Festplatz." Er zog Silbermarken aus der Tasche. Drei davon drückte er mir in die Hände. Ich kannte sie von früheren Veranstaltungen dieser Art. Sie wurden an die Mitwirkenden des Festes ausgegeben und fungierten praktisch als Ausweis. Am Ende des Festes, bei der Abreise, wurden die Marken wieder eingesammelt.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, verschwand ich mit den Elben im Wald. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich, dass Patrick uns kurz nachschaute, bevor er sich wieder auf sein Pferd schwang. Wir würden die halbe Nacht brauchen, um zum Festplatz zu gelangen, aber das war gut so. So konnten wir unbemerkt Patricks Haus erreichen.

"_Esteliach hon?_ - Du vertraust ihm?", fragte mich Anordil. "_Mae_ - ja. Ich würde ihm mein Leben anvertrauen. Er ist der Hüter des Hortes." "_Mathannen, gared dolen i vach nu gen_ - ich habe gespürt, dass er vor dir etwas verbarg", sprach er weiter, "aber er war überwiegend von Trauer erfüllt, als er mit dir sprach. Er schien es ehrlich zu meinen." "_A mathannen, i dholtha angol ned den_ - und ich spürte, das er Zauberkraft in sich birgt", sagte Luvalaes, "_sui Arwen_ - genau wie Arwen." "Wir sind aus der gleichen Blutlinie. Patrick ist ein entfernter Cousin meiner Mutter und er ist der Hüter des Zwergenhortes. Angeblich existiert der Hort nicht in dieser Welt", sagte ich zu ihnen, "aber wir sollten trotzdem vorsichtig sein." Schweigend setzten wir unseren Weg fort. Dabei konnte ich ein wenig nachdenken.

Mir kam jene Beltaine-Nacht in Erinnerung, die jetzt so ewig weit weg war, in einem anderen Leben. Die Nacht, in der meine Mutter und Patrick mich zum Hort geführt hatten. Meine Mutter sagte damals, dass der Hort nicht von dieser Welt sei. Ich hielt es zu jenem Zeitpunkt für eine Legende. Doch jetzt war ich mir sicher, dass Patrick gleichermaßen in der Lage war, ein Tor in eine andere Welt zu öffnen. Was mich interessieren würde war, ob dieses Tor nach Mittelerde führte oder woanders hin.

Kurz nach Mitternacht näherten wir uns dem Festplatz. Schon von weitem bot sich uns ein imposantes Bild. Banner wehten im Wind. Ein paar erkannte ich von früher. Der Platz war mit Fackeln und Feuern erleuchtet und es herrschte trotz der späten Stunde recht reges Treiben. Patrick hatte seinen Traum wahr gemacht. Seit einigen Jahren hatte er davon gesprochen einige keltische Häuser fest zu integrieren. Es sollte so im Lauf der Zeit ein Museumsdorf entstehen.

Dieses Jahr war eine niedrige Palisade um den Platz gezogen worden. Es gab dem Ganzen den Anschein eines kleinen keltischen Dorfes. Zwischen die Rundbauten der Häuser waren Zelte und Stände gebaut. Musik hallte zu uns herüber. Ein einsamer Wachtposten stand am Tor.

"Guten Abend, Wanderer. Ihr seid spät unterwegs", grüßte er uns in Englisch. "Seid gegrüßt, Wache", erwiderte ich gelassen, "wir wollten das Fest zu Fuß erreichen und haben uns in der Zeit geirrt." Ich zeigte ihm unsere Marken. "Nun, dann sei Euch Zutritt gewährt", sagte er und gab den Weg frei, "ich wünsche Euch ein angenehmes Fest. Wisst Ihr Euren Zeltplatz?" "Ja, vielen Dank", antwortete ich und wir gingen durch. "Tolle Kostüme", hörte ich es hinter mir murmeln, "die sehen verdammt echt aus." Wenn der wüsste, dachte ich bei mir und lächelte in mich hinein.

Wir gingen einmal quer über den Festplatz. Interessiert schauten die Elben sich um. Es musste ihnen alles reichlich merkwürdig erscheinen. Sie wirkten ein wenig angespannt. Ich würde ihnen nachher einiges erklären müssen. Erst aber brannte ich darauf Patricks Haus zu erreichen. Wir erregten allerdings ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit. Ab und zu streiften uns neugierige Blicke. Selbst in der spärlichen Beleuchtung der Feuer und Fackeln mussten wir ein imposantes Bild abgeben. Schließlich waren die beiden Elben nicht gerade klein gewachsen.

Eine Gruppe hielt uns an. "Seid gegrüßt, Reisende", sagte der eine von ihnen mit deutlichem Akzent, "ihr seid neu hier in diesem Lager. Können wir Euch helfen?" Er war groß und hatte kurz geschnittenes dunkles Haar. Seine Gewandung entsprach der eines Schwertkämpfers. Baumwollenes dunkelbraunes Hemd, schwarze lederne Hosen, eine schwarze, gut gearbeitete Lederrüstung mit Arm- und Beinschienen, die mit Metallbeschlägen versehen waren. Ein Schwert hing quer über seinem Rücken. An seinem Gürtel hingen mehrere Beutel. Aus einem hatte ich das leise Klacken von Würfeln gehört.

Die Gruppe, die ihn begleitete, war bunt gemischt. Zwei Frauen waren dabei. Beide trugen leinene Gewänder in guter Qualität. Die eine hatte einen ledernen Beutel mit eingeätzten Heilersymbolen über der Schulter. Die andere trug einen Überwurf über ihrem Gewand, der sie als Magierin auswies. Zwei weitere Männer waren in der Gruppe. Offensichtlich Bogenschützen, den Langbögen nach zu urteilen, die sie geschultert hatten. Auch ihre Gewandung war in gutem Zustand.

Aus meiner Erfahrung von früheren Veranstaltungen dieser Art, würde ich sagen, eine Gruppe Rollenspieler vom Festland. Sie mussten uns aufgrund unserer doch auffallend detailreichen Kleidung ebenfalls für Rollenspieler halten.

"Seid gegrüßt, Schwertkämpfer", antwortete ich bedächtig, "wir sind nicht ganz fremd. Wir wissen unseren Weg. Aber habt Dank für Euer Angebot." "Wir grüßen Euch, Bogenschützen", sagte einer der Bogenträger, "dürfen wir Euch denn zu unserem Feuer einladen? Man trifft selten auf Leute, die so schöne Bögen mit sich führen." Da hatte er wohl Recht. Sein eigener war billig dagegen, obwohl ich wusste, wie viel Bögen hier kosteten.

"Es tut mir leid, Bogenschütze", erwiderte ich und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, "aber selbst dieses Angebot müssen wir ausschlagen. Wir haben eine Queste zu erfüllen. Ein anderes Mal werden wir gerne an Euren Feuern lagern." Aus früheren celtic-weeks war mir bekannt, dass die Rollenspieler diese gestelzte Sprache liebten. Wir tauschten ein paar höfliche Floskeln aus und konnten danach weiterziehen.

"_I vess 'ari ú-angol thir_ - Die eine Frau hatte keine magische Aura", flüsterte mir Luvalaes auf Sindarin zu, "_ae goll champ e-gollor_ - obwohl sie in eine Magierrobe gewandet war." "_Sen dîr_ - das ist richtig", wisperte ich zurück, "_si anna ú-angol. Sen 'wend o binn e-dílin_ - hier gibt es keine Magie. Dies war eine Gruppe von Rollenspielern. -" Er sah mich neugierig an. "- Ich erkläre die Zusammenhänge später. Wir sollten uns beeilen, zu Patrick zu gelangen. Wir sind schon auffallend genug."

Wir erreichten Patricks Haus ohne weiter aufgehalten zu werden. Aus dem Zelt von früher war mittlerweile ein kleines Haus geworden, dass in typischer Rundbauweise der Inselkelten errichtet worden war. Patrick erwartete uns. Er trug jetzt ein keltisches Gewand in Brauntönen. "Tretet ein und seid unsere Gäste", begrüßte er uns auf Jerne.

Drinnen stand seine Frau Sinéad. Sie war eine eher zierliche Person. Neben ihrem Mann wirkte sie zerbrechlich. Obwohl sie einen starken Willen hatte. Brauchte sie auch bei Patrick. Sie hatte langes dunkelbraunes Haar, dass sie heute in einem dicken Zopf geflochten trug. Das dunkelgrüne keltische Gewand kleidete sie gut. An ihren Armen hatte sie goldene Spangen und eine goldene Torque schmückte ihren Hals. Ihre braungrünen Augen betrachteten neugierig die beiden Elben.

Sie reichte jedem von uns einen Becher Wein. Ihre Hand zitterte dabei leicht vor Aufregung. "Willkommen unter unserem Dach, möget Ihr Frieden mitbringen", begrüßte sie uns ebenfalls auf Jerne. "Wir danken dir, Frau, dass wir uns in deinem Hause ausruhen dürfen", sagte Anordil, als er den Becher entgegennahm. Seine Stimme verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Ich wusste, wie es damals auf mich gewirkt hatte, diese melodiöse, weiche Stimme zu hören. Sinéad sah ihn fasziniert an.

Patrick stellte seine Söhne vor. "Das sind Ian und Brian, meine Söhne. Sie werden draußen Wache halten, damit wir hier nicht gestört werden. Ich habe Anweisung gegeben, dass in diesem Haus nur Jerne gesprochen wird." Die beiden kannte ich seit vielen Jahren. Sie begrüßten die Elben mit Respekt und umarmten mich herzlich. "Ich bin froh, dass du lebst", flüsterte mir Ian ins Ohr. Brian drückte mich nur stumm ganz fest an sich. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen, die er sich verstohlen weg wischte, als die beiden nach draußen gingen.

Ian war drei Jahre älter als ich. Er war groß und kräftig, wie sein Vater. Rotes kurzgeschnittenes Haar verrieten das irische Erbgut. Für die strahlendgrüne Augen war das Druidenblut in ihm verantwortlich. Brian war ein Jahr jünger als ich. Er kam mehr auf seine Mutter. Von der Gestalt her zwar gleichermaßen muskulös, dafür ein wenig kleiner als sein Bruder. Er wirkte dadurch drahtiger. Braunrotes Haar, dass er in einem Zopf trug, fiel ihm bis auf den Rücken hinunter. Seine Augen waren, wie die seines Bruders, strahlendgrün. Beide trugen die Kleidung mittelalterlicher Bogenschützen. Als ich hier in Irland lebte, waren die beiden wie Brüder zu mir gewesen. Sie hatten mir über vieles hinweg geholfen.

Allerdings vermisste ich die Mädchen. "Wo sind Eleanor und Fiona?", fragte ich. "Oh, Eleanor ist irgendwo auf dem Fest. Wahrscheinlich am Tanzplatz, wo sie mit aufspielt. Und Fiona schläft schon. - Sie hat dich arg vermisst", erwiderte Sinéad, "aber setzen wir uns doch erst einmal. Ich habe ein Mahl für Euch bereitet und danach werden wir reden." Wir legten unsere Waffen, Umhänge und Rucksäcke ab. Danach setzten wir uns. Entgegen keltischer Sitte gab es sogar Stühle und einen hohen Tisch. Sinéad hatte gut gedeckt. Frisches warmes Brot, Käse, Sülzfleisch, Obst, Honig und Butter. Wir stärkten uns ein wenig. Nach dem wir fertig waren, steckte sich Patrick eine Pfeife an. Er bot auch den Elben Pfeife und Tabak an, aber sie lehnten beide dankend ab.

Er zog einige Male an der Pfeife. Rauchkringel stiegen in die Luft. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als müsse er sich vorher sammeln. "Das war eine schreckliche Nacht, Arwen", fing er traurig an. Seine Augen blickten in die Ferne.

"Gegen Mitternacht trafen wir an der Kultstätte der Brigid ein", fuhr er leise fort, "wir bereiteten den Platz für das Imbolc-Fest. Als ihr nicht kamt, ahnten wir, dass etwas passiert sein musste." Er seufzte tief, bevor er weiter erzählte. „Deine Mutter hatte mir schon vor einiger Zeit Andeutungen über Drohungen und Verfolgungen gemacht. Also nahm ich meine Söhne und ging zu eurem Haus. Dort bot sich uns ein Bild des Grauens." Seine Stimme zitterte. Tief atmete er ein und aus, bevor er in der Lage war weiterzusprechen. Man spürte, dass er nach Worten suchte, um das Gesehene erträglich zu machen.

„Von weitem sahen wir euren Wagen mit eingeschalteten Scheinwerfern stehen. Der erste, den wir fanden, war Ewan -", ihm stockte die Stimme, „ – er war grauenvoll zugerichtet. Sein Körper war noch warm. Er musste bis kurz vorher gelebt haben." Er schloss kurz die Augen, als müsse er den Anblick aus seinem Gedächtnis vertreiben. „Im Auto saß einer der Bodyguards. Von seinem Schädel war nicht mehr viel vorhanden. Brian rief die Polizei, während wir uns vorsichtig dem Haus näherten." Er räusperte sich kurz. Mit belegter Stimme sprach er leise weiter. „Vor der Tür im Hof fanden wir Sean und Mairie. Sie lagen in einer riesigen Blutlache", erzählte er bewegt, „ihre Körper waren mit Einschüssen übersät. - Es sah aus wie im Krieg. Ich dachte auf einmal, ich wäre in Nordirland." Kurz schwieg er überwältigt von der Erinnerung.

„ - Die Tür war auf und ich ging hinein", fuhr er dann fort, „eure Bodyguards fand ich im Flur und im Wohnzimmer. Sie waren mit Kopfschüssen gezielt getötet worden. An den Wänden war Blut. Der Boden mit Blut verschmiert. Überall Chaos. Die Schubläden herausgerissen. Alles lag auf dem Boden zerstreut. -" Er pausierte kurz und zog an seiner Pfeife. In seinen Augen standen Tränen. "Wir fanden dich nicht und ich schickte Ian und Brian aus, dich zu suchen", sagte er, während er kleine Rauchwölkchen aufsteigen ließ, „sie konnten dich nirgendwo entdecken. Ich schaute sogar im Geheimgang nach, weil ich annahm, du hättest dich vielleicht dort versteckt. Aber es war alles leer. Ich habe ihn dann sorgfältig wieder verschlossen." Noch einmal zog er kräftig an der Pfeife.

„Wir hielten Wache, bis die Polizei eintraf. Die Ermittlungen ergaben nicht viel. Man ging von mindestens vier Tätern aus", berichtete er weiter, „sie müssen etwas gesucht haben, da war sich die Polizei schnell drüber im Klaren. Allerdings hatten sie es wohl nicht auf Wertsachen abgesehen. Da war alles vorhanden. Was sie wirklich gesucht haben, dass konnte keiner herausfinden." Er trank einen Schluck Wein, um die Kehle zu befeuchten. „Die Spurensicherung war mehrere Tage vor Ort. Sie fanden Hinweise darauf, dass du von zwei Personen verfolgt und beschossen wurdest. Man nahm an, dass du verletzt wurdest, weil man Blut fand. Der Bluttest ergab, dass es von dir sein musste", ergänzte er weiter. Eine weitere Rauchwolke stieg zur Decke auf.

„Aber du warst wie vom Erdboden verschwunden", Erleichterung schwang in der Stimme mit, „die letzte Spur, die man fand, war ein kleiner Stofffetzen und einige Tropfen Blut bei der großen Eiche. Falls es andere Spuren dort gab, so hatten wir sie aus Unwissenheit vernichtet, als wir den Platz schmückten." Er unterbrach seine Erzählung um einen Zug aus der Pfeife zu nehmen. „Man hat dich noch wochenlang gesucht. Da man deine Leiche nicht fand, ging man davon aus, dass du leben und dich zu einem geeigneten Zeitpunkt melden würdest. Aber ich wusste, dass du nicht leichtfertig Kontakt aufnehmen würdest", sagte er mit Überzeugung, „vor zwei Wochen übergab man mir dann euren Besitz zur treuhänderischen Verwaltung. Ich hatte mich, als entfernter Verwandter deiner Mutter, darum bemüht." Wieder machte er eine kleine Pause und zog an seiner Pfeife. Ich schwieg, denn aus seiner Art konnte ich schließen, dass er nicht fertig war.

Nach ein paar Minuten sprach er leiser weiter: "In den letzten Monaten - seit jener Nacht - hatten wir des öfteren Besuch von Angehörigen der römischen Kirche. - Viel zu oft. Sie versuchten uns unauffällig über dich auszufragen. Von unserem Dorfpfarrer, Pater Michael, habe ich dann erfahren, - nach einigen Glässchen guten irischen Whiskys und ein wenig Nachhilfe einer alten keltischen Pflanze - dass die Kirche dich vor Ablauf diesen Jahres für tot erklären lassen will, um das Erbe zu annektieren." Seine Worte wogen schwer. Mein Magen zog sich unwillkürlich zusammen. „Anscheinend denken sie, du hättest etwas in deinem Besitz, was eigentlich denen gehören würde." Es klang eher nach einer Frage, denn nach einer Feststellung. Geflissentlich überhörte ich den neugierigen Unterton.

„Deine Mutter hatte jedoch das meiste von Wert einige Tage vor dem Überfall unauffällig in den Zwergenhort gebracht. Dort wird keiner von diesen Aasgeiern zuschlagen können. Allerdings würde es mich interessieren, was sie denn so verzweifelt suchen." Er sah mich fragend an. Ich schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Ich durfte es ihm nicht verraten. „Was sie nicht wissen ist, dass deine Eltern ein eindeutiges Testament bei einem Notar in Dublin hinterlegt haben." Patricks Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Ich freue mich schon auf die dummen Gesichter. – Pater Michael war gar nicht glücklich über die ganzen Besuche. Die haben sich nämlich stets bei ihm eingenistet. Du weißt ja, dass er viel mit seinen Blumenfeen spricht." Dabei schmunzelte er mir zu, denn er glaubte zwar an die alten Götter, hielt aber die Blumenfeen für einen ausgewachsenen Spleen unseres guten Pfarrers. „Die hatten ihm geflüstert, dass Brigid dich geholt habe", fuhr er fort, „da er trotz seines Priestertums weiterhin dem alten Glauben anhängt, war er da im Konflikt. – Er fühlte sich schuldig am Tod deiner Familie. Die Blumenfeen hätten ihn gewarnt, dass sich da was zusammenbraute, sagte er, aber er habe es nicht glauben wollen. Seit jener Nacht ist er stark erschüttert und zweifelt an der Kirche. Allerdings hütete er sich, einen Verdacht zu äußern." Ich nickte zustimmend, denn mir war zu sehr bewusst, dass der Pater gut daran tat, sich nicht zu verraten.

„Aber vor ein paar Tagen, kurz vor Beginn der celtic-weeks, kam er zu mir und warnte mich, dass sich Leute der römischen Kirche unter das Volk schleichen wollten", ergänzte er, „bis jetzt ist der Festplatz allerdings sauber und ich hoffe, dass das so bleibt." Seine Worte lagen mir im Magen wie ein dicker Klumpen. Auf einmal schien es mir keine gute Idee mehr bei den celtic-weeks zu sein. „Allerdings habe ich Pater Michael jetzt seit zwei Tagen nicht gesehen. Und da du jetzt hier bist, bin ich da ein wenig beunruhigt. Ich werde einen meiner Söhne hinschicken und nachsehen lassen. - So, jetzt bist du an der Reihe." Er nahm einen tiefen Zug von seiner Pfeife. Erwartungsvoll schaute er mich an.

Während seines Berichtes hatte ich beschlossen, dass ich nur eine kurze Version meiner Geschichte preisgeben würde. Je weniger er wusste, desto weniger waren er und seine Familie in Gefahr. Ich atmete tief durch. "Deine Vermutung ist völlig richtig. Es waren Männer der Kirche, die meine Familie ermordet haben", bestätigte ich, "um genauer zu sein, Killer im Dienste des Vatikans. Ich habe es gesehen. - Ich habe gesehen, wie sie meinen Vater und meine Mutter erschossen haben. - Ich habe gesehen, wie sie meinem Bruder keine Chance gaben." Die Erinnerung kam wieder hoch. Ich hörte die Schüsse und sah das Blut vor mir. Anordil legte mir sacht eine Hand auf die Schulter. Es tat gut ihn neben mir zu wissen.

„Ich konnte flüchten, wurde aber angeschossen, wie richtig vermutet wurde", fuhr ich nach kurzem Räuspern fort, „ich rannte bis zur alten Kultstätte der Brigid. In meiner Verzweiflung bat ich die alten Götter um Hilfe. Sie gewährten sie mir." Ich unterbrach kurz. Meinen Blick ins Feuer gerichtet, als könnte ich dort jenen Augenblick betrachten, an dem ich die Welten wechselte. „- Von einem Moment zum anderen war ich nicht mehr in dieser Welt", stockend kamen meine Worte, „ich war verwirrt und orientierungslos, aber ich lebte. - Ich versuchte Menschen zu finden. Tagelang wanderte ich durch die Wildnis. Anordil fand mich halbtot und pflegte mich gesund. Er brachte mich zu seinem Volk." Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln, wenn ich an diese Wanderung dachte.

„Dort wurde ich vollständig geheilt. Bei seinem Volk lernte ich alles, was ich brauchte, um zu Überleben. Ich lernte, in jener Welt zu bestehen und zurecht zu kommen." Unwillkürlich dache ich an die zahllosen Stunden in der Übungshalle. „ - Er und sein Bruder Luvalaes boten mir an, mich zur Kultstätte zurück zu bringen. Es gelang uns ein Tor hierher zu öffnen. - Jetzt bin ich hier, um herauszufinden, was der Grund für den Auftragsmord war." Ich schwieg, denn mehr wollte und konnte ich nicht sagen.

Patrick nickte bedächtig. Immer noch zog er an seiner Pfeife. Er blies langsam Rauchwolken in die Luft. "Wir werden morgen Nacht den Hort aufsuchen, Arwen. Vielleicht findet sich in dem, was deine Mutter gebracht hatte, etwas, was Licht in diese Angelegenheit bringt. Sie war nämlich kurz vor dieser Nacht bei mir und gab mir einiges zur Aufbewahrung. Darunter auch eine alte Schriftrolle, die ich gesondert wegschließen sollte. Heute reicht allerdings die Zeit nicht mehr den Hort zu öffnen." Wir sprachen noch eine Weile über belanglosere Dinge. Nach einer Weile meinte Patrick, dass es jetzt Zeit wäre sich zur Ruhe zu begeben.

"Ian wird euch zu eurem Zelt bringen. Ich habe vorhin von meinen Söhnen eines aufstellen lassen. Das ist unauffälliger, als wenn ihr hier mit nächtigen würdet." Wir nahmen unser Gepäck und verließen das Haus. Ian und Brian erwarteten uns draußen. Patrick sprach kurz mit ihnen. Brian verschwand wortlos in der Dunkelheit. Dann brachte Ian uns zu einem Zelt in der Nähe.

Als wir alleine waren, erklärte ich den Elben erst einmal ein wenig den Sinn und Zweck dieses Festes, die Funktion von Rollenspiel sowie einige andere Dinge, die mit meiner Welt zusammenhingen. Vieles setzte sie in Erstaunen. Über anderes konnten sie nur verwundert den Kopf schütteln. Sie würden versuchen sich unauffällig zu verhalten. Hier auf den celtic-weeks dürfte das überhaupt kein Problem sein. Luvalaes und Anordil hielten diese Nacht trotzdem abwechselnd Wache. Sie ließen mich ruhen. Richtig schlafen konnte ich allerdings nicht.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch den Lärm des erwachenden Platzes geweckt. "_Suilad anech, Arwen_", begrüßte mich Anordil. Luvalaes entdeckte ich nicht. "_Tiriach sen had_ - er erkundet diesen Ort", Anordil hatte meine stumme Frage richtig gedeutet, "wenn er zurückkehrt, sollten wir den Staub der Reise abwaschen gehen." Langsam stand ich auf. Mein Körper fühlte sich bleischwer und zerschlagen an. Ich sehnte mich nach einem Bad.

"_Sen had edregol_ - dies ist ein merkwürdiger Ort", ließ Luvalaes verlauten, als er in das Zelt hereinhuschte, "_han ú-dírad dirn 'leinar echad a rim meigol ú-vaeg_ - es sind keine Wachen um das Lager postiert und viele Waffen sind stumpf." Ich lachte leise. "_Sen dîr_ - das ist richtig", kicherte ich, "_si anna ´ú-'yth, dan i voe veria sen echad. Yrch a goer ú-istannen_. - hier gibt es keine Feinde, gegen die man dieses Lager verteidigen müsste. Orks und Warge sind unbekannt. – Man veranstaltet solche Feste in Angedenken an die vergangenen Zeiten. Schwerter und Bögen werden schon längst nicht mehr als Waffen benutzt. Wenn sie benutzt werden, wie hier zu Schaukämpfen oder Übungszwecken, dann sind sie meist auch stumpf." "Deshalb werden wir unsere Waffen wohl hier im Zelt lassen", folgerte Anordil. Ich nickte verhalten.

"Trotzdem sollten wir nicht auf sämtliche Bewaffnung verzichten", erwiderte ich gedehnt, "ich denke, die Dolche sind am unauffälligsten." Ich betrachtete die beiden Elben. "Was mir allerdings Kopfschmerzen bereitet", sagte ich, "dass sind eure Ohrspitzen." Luvalaes sah mich fragend an. "Wie ich euch erzählte, sind Elben hier unbekannt. Es wäre viel zu auffällig, eure Ohren zu zeigen. Ich rate euch, diese unter eurem Haar verschwinden zu lassen."

Gelassen drapierten sie ihr Haar zurecht. "Gibt es hier ein Badehaus?", fragte mich Anordil. "Gestern hatte ich keines bemerkt,", erwiderte ich, "aber es ist eigentlich immer eines da. Wir sollten uns auf die Suche begeben. Auch mich verlangt es danach, den Staub der Reise abzuwaschen." Wir ließen unsere Waffen, bis auf die Dolche im Zelt. Auch unsere Rüstungen legten wir ab. Auf dem Festplatz würden wir diese nicht brauchen.

Viele Leute waren noch nicht auf. Doch an manchen Stellen des Platzes herrschte reges Treiben. Vor allem bei den Feldbäckern und Köchen. Als wir so über den Platz schlenderten, kaufte ich bei einem der Bäcker warmes mit Kräutern gewürztes Brot, dass wir mit Genuss verspeisten. Außerdem erstand ich Hollermilch, eine mit Holunderblüten gewürzte Milch. Ein lang entsagter Genuss für mich. Patrick hatte uns gestern Nacht ein wenig Geld gegeben im Austausch für ein paar Goldmünzen. Mit den Goldstücken aus Mittelerde würde ich hier kaum bezahlen können.

Da ich keine Ahnung hatte, wo das Badehaus aufgebaut sein würde, fragte ich einen von den Feldköchen, die schon fleißig werkelten. "Sagt an, werter Herr", grüßte ich ihn freundlich, "wir suchen auf diesem Feste das Badehaus. Wo wart es gesehen?" Der Koch grinste mich an und wies nach links. "Dort drüben werdet Ihr es finden", erwiderte er vergnügt, "so früh am Morgen ist es noch recht wenig besucht. Ihr dürftet das Wasser durchaus sauber vorfinden."

Zufrieden mit dieser Antwort gingen wir in die angegebene Richtung. Und tatsächlich sah ich nach einigen Dutzend Schritten ein Zelt mit einer hölzernen Tafel vor dem Eingang. Diese wies auf die Bademöglichkeit hin und es waren die Preise für die verschiedenen Dienstleistungen aufgelistet. Der Koch hatte auch Recht. Bis auf den Bader und dessen Bedienstete war niemand anwesend.

"Guten Morgen, werter Bader", sagte ich höflich, "wir möchten ein Bad für drei." "Guten Morgen, werte Reisende", grinste der Bader mich an, "wünscht Ihr das Bad zusammen oder getrennt einzunehmen?" "Wir haben nichts dagegen, dass Bad gemeinschaftlich zu nutzen", erwiderte Anordil liebenswürdig. Der Bader zuckte leicht zusammen, als er die Stimme vernahm. "So tretet ein, Herr", sagte er fast automatisch und gab den Eingang frei.

Wir betraten das Badehaus. Dieses war eigentlich ein Badezelt, welches in verschiedene Bereiche mit Stoffwänden unterteilt war. Wir entledigten uns unserer Kleidung. Diese reichten wir den beiden Bediensteten, einem jungen Mann und einer jungen Frau, die uns gefolgt waren. In einer Ecke standen mehrere kleine Zuber, an denen man sich mit Schwamm und Seife reinigen konnte. Danach betraten wir den eigentlichen Badebereich. Dort tauchten wir in den großen, im Boden eingelassenen Badezuber ein. Um diese Tageszeit waren wir die einzigen Besucher. Die anderen drei Zuber waren leer.

"_Pedir or ven_ - sie sprechen über uns", sagte Luvalaes leise und zog amüsiert die Mundwinkel hoch. "_A man an bith_? - Und was?", fragte ich neugierig zurück. Anordil lachte leise. "Über die Verrücktheit von Menschen, wie Elben aussehen zu wollen", schmunzelte er auf Sindarin, "_ú-istar man in vin ven_ - sie wissen ja nicht, wer wir wirklich sind." "_I dhess tiria na anwar i vain chaimp a sin tass_ - die junge Frau bewundert die Schönheit der Gewänder und deren Verarbeitung", warf Luvalaes ein. Er spritzte mich ein wenig nass, dann lachte er amüsiert auf. "_Maba ane, em ú-naud_ - sie fragt sich, ob wir noch zu haben sind." "_Dortham ú-anann_ - wir sollten nicht zu lange verweilen", mahnte ich, "sonst fallen die Ohren noch mehr auf." "Vielleicht sollte ich den einen Illusionsspruch einmal ausprobieren", sagte Luvalaes. Anordil nickte. "_Han útho_ - versuche es", forderte er ihn auf, "es muss schließlich nur für kurze Zeit sein." "Für länger möchte ich auch meine Kraft nicht verschwenden", erwiderte Luvalaes. Dann fing er an sich zu konzentrieren.

Er murmelte einen Spruch vor sich hin und berührte Anordils Ohren. Fast augenblicklich nahmen sie menschliche Formen an. Ich musste mich bemühen, einen Ausruf des Erstaunens zu unterdrücken. Luvalaes sprach nochmals die Worte. Dabei berührte er seine eigenen Ohren. Auch hier vollzog sich die Verwandlung.

Just in diesem Moment kamen die beiden Bediensteten herein. Sie hatten frische Leinentücher dabei. Wir entstiegen dem Zuber und hüllten uns in die Tücher. In einem anderen Bereich, durch Leinwände abgetrennt, standen einige Pritschen. Ich genoss das Einölen. Anschließend schlüpften wir in unsere Gewänder. Rasch und gewissenhaft kämmte ich meine Haare, die ich dann neu einflocht. Auch die Elben kämmten ihre Haare. Sorgfältig verdeckten sie damit die Ohrspitzen, die Sekunden zuvor ihre alte Form annahmen. Erstaunlicherweise waren ihre Haare auch schon trocken. Meine glänzten noch feucht. Erfrischt durch das Bad machten wir uns auf einen Rundgang über das Fest.

Mittlerweile war der Festplatz zum Leben erwacht. Die Händler öffneten ihre Stände. Von den Backöfen wie auch den Garküchen ging ein verführerischer Duft aus. Ritter, Gaukler, Schwertkämpfer, Bogenschützen, Musikanten und Fußvolk bevölkerten den Platz. Ein paar Besucher in Zivil hatten sich ebenfalls bereits hierher verirrt. Sie wirkten ein wenig fehl am Platz. Selbst auf den Übungsplätzen und auf dem Turnierplatz tummelten sich einige wenige Unermüdliche zu dieser frühen Stunde.

Die Elben schauten interessiert den Übenden zu. "Es ist bei manchen durchaus Talent vorhanden", sagte Luvalaes anerkennend, "sieh nur die beiden dort drüben. - Die Ansätze beim Spannen des Bogens sind gut, aber sie halten den Bogen viel zu verkrampft. Mit einer anderen Technik würde es ihnen leichter fallen."

Er deutete auf zwei junge Männer, die abseits der anderen auf dem Bogenschießplatz standen und übten. Ich würde sie vom Alter her auf etwa Anfang bis Mitte zwanzig schätzen. Von der Gestalt her waren sie recht durchschnittlich. Der rechte hatte dunkle, kurzgeschnittene Haare. Er trug ein ungebleichtes leinenes Hemd, hellbraune Hosen aus Leder, ein Lederwams und geschnürte Lederstiefel. Seine Gewänder wiesen Gebrauchsspuren auf, als würde er sie öfter als nur zu den celtic-weeks tragen. Der linke hatte hellbraune, etwa schulterlange Haare, die er in einem Zopf trug. Er war mit einem dunkelgrauem Hemd, schwarzen ledernen Hosen und einem schwarzen Lederwams bekleidet. An den Füßen hatte er ebenfalls geschnürte Lederstiefel. Diese Stücke schienen nicht so häufig getragen zu sein, denn sie befanden sich in einem recht guten Zustand. Neben ihnen lagen Kampfstab und Schwert. Die Ähnlichkeit ihrer Gewandung ließ darauf schließen, dass sie sich wohl näher kannten. Sie waren dort alleine. Die meisten anderen tummelten sich auf den übrigen Plätzen weiter vorne. Wir schlenderten zu den Bogenschützen hinüber.

Luvalaes war uns voraus. Anordil und ich folgten ihm eher gemütlich. Er ging auf die beiden zu und sprach sie an. Nach ein paar Minuten trat der Dunkelhaarige zur Seite. Dabei reichte er Luvalaes den Bogen. Dieser spannte ihn probeweise. Danach löste er die Sehne und zog sie neu auf. Er nahm einen Pfeil, den er Richtung Zielscheibe sandte, wo er zitternd in der Mitte stecken blieb. Luvalaes lächelte zufrieden. Dann gab er den Bogen zurück an den jungen Mann.

Beim Näherkommen erkannte ich, dass die Bögen und Köcher einfach gebaut, aber gut gepflegt waren. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt auf Englisch, als wir ankamen. "Ich gebe euch Unterricht, wenn ihr wollt", hörte ich Luvalaes sagen. Die beiden wirkten erfreut. "Wir würden es sehr begrüßen", antwortete der eine, "es ist äußerst schwierig gute Lehrer zu finden." Dem Akzent nach zu urteilen, waren es keine Iren oder Briten. Sie schienen vom Festland zu kommen. "Seid gegrüßt, Bogenschützen", sprach ich sie an, "mein Name ist Ceridwen. Wie heißt ihr?" Ich hatte ihnen meinen Zweitnamen genannt, den ich auf den Celtic-weeks immer verwendete.

"Mein Name ist Tjann Grünauge von den Ebenen", stellt sich der Dunkelhaarige vor, "die celtic-weeks besuche ich das erste Mal." "Ich heiße Bran Flinkfuß", liess der andere verlauten, "ich bin ebenfalls das erste Mal auf den celtic weeks. Wir sind beide aus Deutschland und wollten hier mal schauen, ob wir nicht gute Lehrer finden. Es ist schwer gute zu finden, und wenn man sie gefunden hat, sind sie sehr teuer. - So teuer, dass man sich den Unterricht gar nicht leisten kann. Ich wollte mal sehen, ob ich hier meine Kenntnisse im Langschwert etwas erweitern kann." "Und ich meine im Kampfstab", warf Tjann ein. "Wir können ja eure Fähigkeiten kurz testen", schlug ich interessiert vor. "Gerne", erwiderte Bran, "wir würden uns freuen, eine Gelegenheit zum Lernen zu nutzen." Tjann nickte zustimmend.

Anordil und ich gingen zu unserem Zelt, um unsere Waffen zu holen. Allerdings nur meinen Kampfstab und seine beiden Kurzschwerter. Das dürfte genügen. Als wir wieder kamen, sahen wir Luvalaes mit den beiden üben. Er verlor wahrlich keine Zeit. Sie hielten inne, als wir näher kamen. "Nun denn, Tjann", sagte ich zu ihm, "so nehmt euren Kampfstab und stellt euch mir." Ein wenig nervös fingerte er an seinem Kampfstab herum, als er in Position ging.

Ganz locker fing ich an. Ich attackierte ihn gemächlich. Seine Abwehr war zwar ansatzweise gut, aber langsam. Jetzt ließ ich ihn angreifen. Auch dies war relativ gemütlich. In aller Ruhe konnte ich die Schläge abwehren und kontern. Nach ein paar Schlagwechseln brach ich den Kampf ab.

"Es sind durchaus Ansätze vorhanden, um einen guten Kämpfer aus dir zu machen", hob ich an, "aber es muss ein wenig geübt werden. Die Attacken und die Abwehr sind viel zu langsam. Du überlegst dir die Schläge, bevor du sie ausführst. In einem wirklichen Kampf, würdest du nach spätestens drei Schlägen besiegt sein. - Sieh zu. Vielleicht fällt dir auf, was ich meine." Ich nickte Anordil zu. Er trat neben Tjann.

"Würdest du mir deinen Stab leihen", fragte er diesen höflich. "Gerne", antwortete Tjann, "bitte nehmt ihn nur." Er reichte ihm den Kampfstab. Anordil nahm ihn entgegen. Prüfend wog er ihn in der Hand. Dann gaben wir den beiden einen kleinen Eindruck dessen, was ich gemeint hatte. Anordil konnte mich immer wieder mit neuen Schlagkombination und Angriffsvarianten überraschen. Was mich nicht wunderte. Schließlich schöpfte er aus knapp viertausend Jahren Erfahrung. Mittlerweile hatte sich andere Kämpfer als Zuschauer eingefunden. Als wir den Kampf abbrachen, gab es sogar Applaus. Man hielt das ganze wohl für einen Schaukampf. Sollten die ruhig glauben, was sie wollten.

Danach war Anordil mit Bran dran. "_Nautho bo hen. Sí ú-vaeg rim in meigol._ - Denke daran. Hier sind die meisten Schwerter stumpf", wisperte ich ihm auf Sindarin zu, "_ú-charno den_ - verletze ihn nicht." Er neigte leicht den Kopf. Dann fingen sie an. Ich sah schnell, dass Bran das gleiche Problem hatte, wie Tjann. Die Ansätze der Technik waren zwar gut, aber er war viel zu langsam. Man sah förmlich, wie er den nächsten Schlag überlegte.

"_Nautha na rim_ - er denkt zuviel", flüsterte mir Luvalaes auf Sindarin zu, "genauso wie der andere junge Mann." Nach ein paar Minuten brach Anordil den Kampf ab. "Für dich gilt das gleiche, wie für deinen Weggefährten", sprach er, "du überlegst zuviel beim Kämpfen. In einem echten Kampf kann das tödlich sein." Er winkte Luvalaes zu sich. Wortlos reichte er ihm eines der Kurzschwerter. Die beiden legten spielerisch los. Sie hatten ihr Tempo herunter geschraubt. Aber selbst das wirkte rasant und überzeugend. Ihren Schlagabtausch brachen sie nach ein paar Minuten ab.

"Habt ihr gesehen, was wir meinen", fragte Luvalaes freundlich. Die beiden jungen Männer nickten. "Wir würden gerne Unterricht bei euch nehmen. Wir wissen aber nicht, ob wir uns das leisten können", sagte Tjann. "Wir nehmen diesmal keinen Lohn", erwiderte Anordil. Folglich war es beschlossen, dass wir alle drei sie unterrichten würden. Die beiden waren wissbegierig und der Tag verging rasch. Das hatte den Vorteil, dass wir von hier aus einen gewissen Überblick über das Fest hatten. Verdächtige Gestalten würden schnell ausgemacht werden können. Die Elben schauten gelegentlich prüfend über den Platz. Ihnen würde nichts entgehen.

Gegen Abend trafen wir wieder bei Patrick ein. Er begrüßte uns herzlich. "Eleanor spielt heute Abend", sagte er vergnügt, "wir können dort eine Weile zuhören und mittanzen, bevor wir zum Hort aufbrechen müssen." Gemeinsam gingen wir zum Tanzplatz hinüber. Patrick hatte einen Tisch am Rande reservieren lassen. Dort waren wir relativ ungestört.

Eleanor kam auf uns zu und sie umarmte mich wie eine Schwester. Sie war zu einer jungen Frau herangereift. Groß, schlank, honigfarbene Haare, dunkelbraune Augen mit kleinen goldfarbenen Sprengseln und eine helle, makellose Haut. Das dunkelbraune, mit Goldfäden durchwirkte Samtkleid schmeichelte ihrer Figur. "Bin ich froh, dass du heil und gesund bist", sagte sie zu mir auf Jerne, "dies sind deine Freunde?" "Ja, das sind Anordil und Luvalaes", stellte ich die beiden vor, "Anordil hatte mir das Leben gerettet."

Sie musterte die beiden kritisch. "Seid gegrüßt, Eleanor", sagte Luvalaes charmant, "ein Licht leuchte über der Stunde unserer Begegnung." Hoppla, so förmlich hatte ich Luvalaes bisher nicht erlebt. Anordil sagte: "Seid gegrüßt, Eleanor. Arwen hat viel von Euch erzählt." Das stimmte, denn ich hatte sie oft erwähnt, wenn ich von hier erzählt hatte. Sie schaute die beiden intensiv an. "Nach Euren Stimmen zu urteilen, müsstet Ihr Sänger sein und keine Bogenschützen", sagte sie lachend, während sie beiden herzlich die Hand gab. Luvalaes lächelte sie an, verbeugte sich elegant und meinte: "Das eine schließt das andere in Mittelerde nicht aus und in unserem Volk sind wir eher mittelmäßige Sänger, falls dass Euch beruhigen sollte." Damit untertrieb er schamlos, denn er besaß eine wirklich wunderschöne Tenorstimme. Als Barde musste er gut singen können.

Wir setzten uns hin. Patrick winkte die Bedienung herbei und bestellte für uns alle. Nach einer Weile brachte diese Wein und Wasser sowie Brot, Fleisch, Käse, gebackenes Gemüse und sogar geröstete Kartoffeln. Nachdem wir uns gestärkt hatten, spielte Eleanor mit ihrer Gruppe auf. Später kam Sinéad mit der kleinen Fiona dazu. Fiona war hübsch anzusehen in ihrem hellblauen keltischen Kleidchen. Ihre goldblonden Locken fielen kaum gebändigt bis zur Hüfte hinunter. Sie blieb scheu bei Sinéad stehen und umklammerte deren linkes Bein.

"Das ist Fiona, unsere Jüngste", stellte Patrick sie vor. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis sie mich erkannte. Dann stürmte sie auf mich zu. "Tante Arwen, schön dass du da bist", strahlte sie mich an. Artig begrüßte sie die beiden Elben auf Gälisch. Sie konnte es schon recht gut sprechen. Fasziniert schaute sie die Elben an, während sie neben mir saß. Anscheinend hatte sie bemerkt, dass die beiden keine Menschen waren. Kinder waren da wirklich empfindsam. Vor allem Anordil schien es ihr angetan zu haben. Er hatte es ebenfalls bemerkt.

Nach einer Weile fragte er sie leise: "Möchtest du bei mir sitzen?" Vor Aufregung versagte ihr die Stimme und sie nickte nur heftig. Dann saß sie neben Anordil auf der Bank. Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten und sie rührte sich nicht mehr. Ihre Finger spielten verstohlen mit ihren Haaren.

"_Cén t-ainm atá ort?_ – Wie heißt du?", fragte Anordil sie leise auf Gälisch. Sie sah ihn staunend an. "_Fiona an t-ainm atá orm_ – ich heiße Fiona", antwortete sie ganz schüchtern. "_Cén aois thú?_ – Wie alt bist du?", fragte er sie weiter. Er versuchte ein kleines Gespräch mit ihr anzufangen. "_Tá mé a deichmbliana d'aois_ – ich bin zehn Jahre alt", flüsterte sie, "_an bhfuil clann agat_? – Hast du Kinder?" Anordil nickte lächelnd. "_Ta, inion amháin. Mallenloth an t-ainm atá sibh_. – Ja, eine Tochter. Sie heißt Mallenloth", antwortete er ihr. Ihre großen Kulleraugen blickten zu ihm auf. "_Cén fáth a bhfuil Gaeilge agat?_ – Wie kommt es, dass du Irisch sprichst?", fragte sie ihn. Anordil sah ihr ganz sanft in die Augen. "Arwen hat es mir beigebracht, kleine Fiona", erzählte er ihr. "Erzählst du mir eine Geschichte", fragte sie ihn zurückhaltend. Anordil nickte. Ich hörte, wie er eine Kindergeschichte aus Mittelerde zum Besten gab.

Luvalaes forderte mich zwischendurch zu einem Tanz auf. Auf der vollen Tanzfläche fiel es nicht weiter auf, dass wir ein wenig anders tanzten als der Rest, da sowieso jeder tanzte, wie er wollte. Ich genoss den Tanz. Ab und zu sah ich zu Anordil hinüber.

Fiona hatte sich ganz schüchtern an ihn gelehnt. Als der Abend fortschritt, wurden ihre Lider schwer. Endlich schlief sie ein. Sie kuschelte sich an Anordils Schulter. Dabei vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seinem Haar. Man sah, wie ihre Fingerspitzen im Schlaf mit seinem Haar spielten. Als Sinéad sie aufnehmen wollte, schüttelte Anordil nur leicht den Kopf. "Ich werde sie tragen, wenn ihr erlaubt", flüsterte er ihr zu und begleitete Sinéad zu ihrem Haus.

Als er wiederkam, schaute er mich kurz forschend an. Ich bemerkte es nicht wirklich, sondern konzentrierte mich auf die Musiker. Eleanor spielte wunderschön und ihre Singstimme war herausragend geworden. Sie forderte die Leute immer wieder zum Mitsingen auf. Selbst vor unserem Tisch machte sie nicht halt. Sie wusste, dass ich ganz gut singen konnte und überredete mich zu einem Duett einer alten gälischen Ballade. Erstaunt musterte sie mich nach ein paar Takten. Ihr Ton schwankte jedoch keine einzige Sekunde. Die Lehrzeit bei den Elben schien sich bezahlt gemacht zu haben.

Plötzlich sah ich, wie der Schalk in ihren Augen aufblitzte. Nachdem wir geendet hatten und die Leute tatsächlich applaudierten, wandte sie sich an Luvalaes. "Nun, Herr Elb, wie wäre es mit einem Lied?", wisperte sie ihm leise auf Jerne zu, "traut Ihr Euch in unserer Welt zu singen?" Herausfordernd blickte sie ihn mit ihren ausdrucksstarken Augen an. Jetzt am Abend und bei der Beleuchtung wirkten sie wie dunkle Kirschen.

Luvalaes lächelte sie äußerst charmant an. "Fordere nie einen Elben heraus", warnte er sie spitzbübisch auf Jerne, "bist du bereit dafür den Preis zu zahlen?" Er blickte sie seinerseits herausfordernd an. Ich kannte diesen Ton, wie auch diesen Blick und ich sah, wie Eleanor in seinen Augen versank. Sie konnte nur leicht nicken. Er entschied sich für ein fröhliches, elbisches Lied, dass ich nicht kannte. Nach den ersten paar Takten sah Eleanor ihn vollkommen fasziniert an. Mir war sofort klar, dass sie seinem weichen Tenor und seinem Charme erlegen war.

Anordil lächelte mich an, als er das sah. "_Puled úbenn him dan hen_? - Kann euch denn keiner widerstehen?", fragte ich ihn leise. "Nicht wenn ein Verführungszauber angewandt wird", wisperte er augenzwinkernd zurück, "er singt das Lied der Verführung." Überrascht blickte ich ihn an. Jetzt wo er es sagte, konnte ich den vagen Strom von Magie wahrnehmen. Aber ich konnte Luvalaes verstehen. Eleanor war eine Schönheit. Und sie war blutjung. Erst dieses Frühjahr hatte sie ihren neunzehnten Geburtstag gefeiert. Ihr erstes Beltaine lag damit schon ein Jahr zurück. Zudem schien sie den Verführungskünsten von Luvalaes auch nicht abgeneigt zu sein.

Wir genossen den Rest des Abends, bis Patrick uns zum Aufbruch mahnte. Schließlich wollten wir heute Nacht den Hort besuchen. Gemeinsam verließen wir den Platz Richtung Pferdewiese. Dort nahmen wir uns Pferde und folgten Patrick in die Nacht.

to be continued ...

- 18 -


	13. Fiona

Fiona

Als ich das erste Mal zum Hort geführt worden war, gingen wir zu Fuß. Zu Pferd legten wir nun den Weg schneller zurück. Nach einiger Zeit trafen wir auf die Schlucht. Wie Jahre zuvor führte Patrick uns in die Tiefe. Luvalaes blieb oben am Eingang der Schlucht stehen. Er wollte dort Wache halten. Wieder öffnete sich vor uns ein Spalt im Fels. Durch diesen betraten wir die kleine Höhle, an die ich mich erinnerte. Patrick bedeutete uns hier zu warten und verschwand wie damals in einem der schmalen Gänge, die von dort ins Innere der Erde führten.

Anordil stand am Eingang. Niemand würde an ihm vorbei kommen. "_Mathon angol bo hen had_ - ich spüre Magie an diesem Ort", sagte er leise. Er schloss die Augen und schien die Umgebung zu sondieren. Dann nickte er. "_Thenin angol iuithant hi. __A iuithant lim. __Annon edratha. Han mathon._ - Starke Magie wurde hier gewirkt. Und sie wirkt immer noch. Ein Tor wird geöffnet. Ich kann es spüren." Auch ich fühlte die Magie. Für mich war es wie ein leichtes Kribbeln auf der Haut. Vorher hatte ich es nie bemerkt.

Nach einer Weile kam Patrick wieder. Er hatte eine Kiste bei sich, die mit einem Schloss und einem Wachssiegel verschlossen war. Wie damals. Doch diesmal war es eine kleinere Kiste, mehr eine Schatulle. "Deine Mutter hat den Hort neu geordnet", sagte Patrick, "es war kurz vor jener Nacht. Ich dachte mir, ich bringe dir zuerst diese Schatulle. Sie brachte sie als letztes zur Aufbewahrung. Danach können wir die anderen Kisten sichten."

Schweigend nahm ich die Schatulle in die Hand. Mit meinem Dolch brach ich das Siegel. Ich holte tief Atem, bevor ich den Deckel öffnete. Im Inneren befanden sich einige Papiere und eine kleine Rolle, die ebenfalls versiegelt war. Ich sichtete zuerst die Papiere. Es waren Briefe meiner Eltern an mich und an Ewan, ein Brief von Ewan an mich, sowie eine Übersetzung aus dem Aramäischen und die Kopie einer alten Schriftrolle. Die Briefe nahm ich an mich. Ich würde sie später lesen. Als ich jedoch die Übersetzung las, wusste ich auf einmal, warum meine Eltern sterben mussten. Der Inhalt war hochbrisant und gefährlich.

Jetzt wunderte mich nicht mehr, dass der Vatikan Killer ausschickte! Würde dies jemals an die Öffentlichkeit geraten, würde das die Kirche nicht nur in ihren Grundfesten erschüttern, sondern wahrscheinlich sogar auslöschen. "Das Original dieser Schriftrolle ist an einem anderen Ort. Deine Mutter hat darauf bestanden", flüsterte mir Patrick zu, "leider hatte sie nicht gesagt, was denn der Inhalt der Schriftrolle ist."

"Ich kann es dir ebenfalls nicht mitteilen. Es ist sicherer für dich, wenn du nichts darüber weißt. Schon das dir bekannt ist, dass dieses Dokument existiert, könnte für dich gefährlich werden. Bitte, schweige darüber. Niemand soll je Einblick in diese Schatulle nehmen", sagte ich zu ihm, als ich den Deckel schloss, "falls sie in späteren Zeiten einmal durch Zufall gefunden wird, ist die Welt vielleicht in anderen Bahnen. Der Inhalt hat genug Blut gekostet und ich könnte mir vorstellen, das meine Familie nicht die ersten Opfer dieser Schriftrolle waren. Verstecke sie im tiefsten Keller des Hortes, abseits von allem anderen. Und das Original sollte ebenfalls gut versteckt werden." Ich gab ihm die Schatulle und er siegelte sie in meinem Beisein neu. "Nur mein Nachfolger wird von der Existenz dieser Schatulle und dem Original erfahren", versprach er mir. Er verschwand damit in einem der Gänge. Es war ein anderer, als der, aus dem er gekommen war.

Nach einer Weile kehrte er aus dem anderen Gang zurück. In den Händen trug er eine große Kiste. Sie war ebenfalls versiegelt. Diese Kiste kannte ich von früher. Ich brach das Siegel. Dann hob ich den Deckel. Der Inhalt war weitgehend der gleiche wie damals. Nur einige Schmuckstücke und Kultgegenstände waren dazugekommen. Ich nahm zwei Gegenstände heraus, um sie zu betrachten.

Es waren Amulette in der Form des Rades der Schöpfung. "Es sind Schutzamulette", sagte Anordil, "_mathon angol ech. Annach i dhâf nin tirion hain?_ - Ich fühle ihre Magie. Darf ich sie betrachten?" Ich legte sie in seine Hände. Interessiert betrachtete er beide. "Sie sind inaktiv", sprach er zu mir, "wenn du willst, werden wir sie aktivieren." "_Man iuitha_? - Was bewirken sie?", fragte ich ihn. Er zeigte mir das eine Amulett. "_Tíro_ - sieh her", damit deutete er auf eine Vertiefung in der Mitte, welche die Radsymbole miteinander verband, "hier hinein wird eine magische Substanz gegeben und mit einem Stein, Edelstein oder Metall verschlossen. Was man verwendet, hängt von der Wirkung ab, die man erzielen möchte. Je nach magischem Potential der Umgebung, kann die Wirkung von einem Aufglimmen des Amulettes bis zur Errichtung eines Schutzschildes gegen magische Angriffe variieren. Auf alle Fälle warnt und schützt es vor Gefahr in jedweder Form. Auch Wahrheit und Lüge kann man damit auseinander halten. Der Verschlussstein ändert entsprechend die Farbe." "_Boe rim iaur_ - es muss sehr alt sein", sagte ich ehrfürchtig.

Anordil nickte bestätigend. "Mindestens ein Zeitalter, wenn nicht sogar zwei. Es muss einmal starke Magie hier in deiner Welt gegeben haben." Aus einem Impuls heraus schloss ich Anordils Hand um die Amulette. "Ich bitte dich, nimm' die beiden Amulette als meinen Dank an. Für alles, was du für mich getan hast", flüsterte ich, "verwende sie, wie es dir beliebt." Er sah mich mit seinen strahlendblauen Augen an. Ich versank in seinem Blick. "Dies sind wertvolle Geschenke", sagte er, "ich werde sie gut verwenden." Danach wandte ich mich wieder der Kiste zu. Ein leichter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken.

Ich kramte ein wenig in der Kiste. Viele Stücke waren mit Erinnerungen behaftet. Wehmut und tiefe Trauer erfasste mich. Nach einigem Überlegen entschloss ich mich, nur einen einzigen Ring als Andenken mitzunehmen und einige verschieden große Edelsteine. Der Ring hatte meiner Mutter gehört. Er trug einen wunderschönen blauen Stein, der mit winzigen grünen Splittern umgeben war. Die Edelsteine konnte ich hier oder in Mittelerde tauschen, wie ich es brauchte. Ein weiteres Mal sah ich in die Kiste. Pergamente, Spruchrollen, Amulette, Schmuck, Edelsteine, Kultgegenstände. Ein wahrer Schatz. Nicht nur an Wert, sondern gleichermaßen an Wissen. Jedes Museum würde froh sein, nur diese eine Kiste zu erlangen. Und in den anderen Kisten, die hier von meiner Familie gelagert waren, würde noch mehr sein. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte war eine Menge zusammengekommen.

Mit einer Bewegung, in der Endgültigkeit lag, schloss ich den Deckel. "Bitte, Patrick, versiegle die Kiste wieder", sagte ich zu ihm, "die anderen möchte ich nicht mehr einsehen. Nur diesen Stein möchte ich bei dir in Geld umtauschen. - Und hier ist mein Testament – in Gegenwart eines Zeugen. Schau mich nicht so an, Patrick. Ich werde wohl nie wieder hierher zurückkehren. Ich muss jetzt bestimmen, was hiermit denn geschehen soll. Demzufolge soll der Inhalt unserer Kammer an Fiona O'Reilly übergehen, sobald diese ihren einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag feiert. Sie soll nach eigenem Ermessen damit verfahren." Patrick sah mich lange an. Er sah die Entschlossenheit in meinen Augen. "Ich habe es gehört und ich werde es besiegeln", erwiderte er, "willst du die anderen Kisten wirklich nicht sehen?" Ich schüttelte schweigend den Kopf. Er siegelte daraufhin die Kiste und brachte sie weg. Als er wieder zurückkam, verließen wir diesen Ort.

Draußen wartete Luvalaes auf uns. Wir stiegen auf die Pferde. Schweigend ritten wir zum Festplatz. Dort angekommen, zogen wir uns in unser Zelt zurück. Luvalaes dagegen verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Ich vermutete, dass er sich mit Eleanor traf. Ich lächelte leise, als ich daran dachte. Eleanor würde nie mehr von einem anderen Mann so geliebt werden. Über dreitausend Jahre Erfahrung sind nicht zu unterschätzen. Ich hatte selber einen Vorgeschmack in jener Nacht vor einem Jahr bekommen. Eleanor würde vermutlich ihr Herz verlieren. Aber sie war jung und ich dachte mir, trotz ihrer Jugend, der Liebe aufgeschlossener als ich.

Schlafen konnte ich nicht. Dafür war ich zu aufgewühlt. Im Schein eines kleinen Feuers las ich die Briefe meiner Familie. Anordil sah mir zu. Ich fing mit dem Brief meines Vaters an.

"Liebe Arwen, geliebte Tochter", las ich, "wenn du diesen Brief in der Hand hältst, sind wir tot. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es soweit kommen könne. Alles fing harmlos an. Du erinnerst dich, dass ich mich auf dieses Forschungssemester gefreut hatte. Doch jetzt sitze ich hier an meinem Schreibtisch und wünschte, ich wäre nie aufgebrochen. Ich habe in meinem Leben oftmals viel zu wenig Zeit mit meiner Familie verbracht. Jetzt wünschte ich mir die Zeit, doch ich werde sie nicht mehr haben. Ich bereue zutiefst, was ich getan habe. Aber ich kann die Uhr nicht mehr zurückdrehen. Ich kann nur nach vorne schauen und auf ein Wunder hoffen. Wir alle drei sind darin übereingekommen, möglichst dich zu schützen. Dir eine Chance zu geben. Auch Ewan versucht zu überleben. Für deine Mutter und mich ist es zu spät. Unser Todesurteil steht fest. Egal was geschieht, wir werden auf jeden Fall den Preis meiner Neugier zahlen müssen. Geliebte Tochter. - Ich ließ dich einst auf den Namen Arwen taufen. Frei nach Arwen Undómiel, dem Abendstern aus Tolkiens Erzählungen. Du bist unser Abendstern. Strahlend, schön und rein. Mögen die Götter der alten Kelten dich beschützen, denn Gott im Himmel tut es nicht mehr. Selbst wenn ich Unglück über dich gebracht haben sollte, bitte verzeih' mir. Bitte erinnere dich an mich. Dein dich liebender Vater."

Schon nach den ersten Zeilen standen mir die Tränen in den Augen. Immer wieder wischte ich sie fort, um weiterlesen zu können. Aufgewühlt nahm ich den Brief meiner Mutter.

"Geliebte Tochter, mögen die Götter dich schützen. Für deinen Vater und mich wird es keine Hilfe mehr geben. Wir werden den Preis seiner Neugier zahlen. Doch für dich, meine Tochter, wie auch für Ewan, bete ich zu Belenus, zu Lugh und zur Großen Mutter Brigid, dass sie euch beschützen mögen. Bei Patrick O'Reilly habe ich das meiste, was von Wert war, gelagert. Frage ihn um Rat, wenn du nicht weiter weißt. Er stammt, wie wir, aus der gleichen keltischen Blutlinie. Damit ist er dem Blut verpflichtet. Für uns gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr. Ich habe die Runen befragt. Sie sagten mir den Tod voraus. Dies sind meine letzten Worte an dich. - Denke immer daran, wer du bist. - Lass dich nicht unterkriegen. - Kämpfe, wenn es sein muss! Töte, wenn es nötig sein sollte! - Ich bete für dich, geliebte Tochter. Ich bete, dass der Kelch an dir vorbei gehen mag. Ich bete, dass du in deinem Leben die Liebe finden wirst. So wie ich sie in deinem Vater gefunden hatte, vor so vielen Jahren. In der Anderswelt werden wir uns wiedersehen. Wir werden dort auf dich warten. Viel Glück auf deinem Weg und mögen die Götter dich schützen. Behalte uns in Erinnerung. Ich trage dich in meinem Herzen, deine Mutter."

Tränen liefen mir über das Gesicht. Ich schämte mich ihrer nicht. Anordil hielt mich tröstend im Arm. Ganz leise sang er mir elbische Lieder ins Ohr. Seine Stimme hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich. Als letztes nahm ich den Brief meines Bruders. Er hatte ihn, wie immer, in Sindarin geschrieben. Die Tengwar-Zeichen waren schwungvoll und flüssig.

"_Gen suilon, niben thêl,_

_ae cennithach hen bith, ú-veriathon deved gen. I lû nin dollitha aen. Adar mîn echuia lorant lhûg. E a naneth mîn vabathar bo emairth rîn. Úthar bâd chiro ammen bronad. Nan ingon nin, dan hen lhûg, darthatha chan dofn úthaes. Boe útham chan er-chared. Harthon ed-'aritham deved ed-bent. __Man ú-istach, devich ú-gaul. Mae renin nin bo io anann dílin mîn. - Rochben a arwen. - Gollor a maethor. - Dan hi tollen i lû, ias boe vabon vanadh en rochben nîn. Ú-vae mathon. Iston ú-vronathon. Sirarad han ú-anna erphin. __Si ben vrona, i ellint. __A ú-iston, im ellint. Egro im daged ben. __Harthon ae i hûl annatha nîn, han bado lint._

_A harthon, i ú-moe 'enin 'ûr lîn. Pedon na rodyn, i veriathar gen, tithen tinu. __Im canad idhrinn bo nostor gîn. Renithon uireb erin vinui henn dírannen nedin rainc naneth mîn. __Cennin na anwar or chen tithen adan. __Tiriannen hen dithen man caedant ennas. Na hen lû 'westannen uireb veriad gen. __Sirarad iston, i hen ú-benia nin. __Padon râd gen. __Maetho, ae mboe a dago, ae i vaur han benia. Ú-dano i faelas hyn a an ubenn tanatha le faelas gen._

_Brono bo hannas. Harthon, ir iaur rodyn veriatham gen. Pedithon na hain achen._

_Namarië, niben thêl. Reniach nin. _

_Mi veleth, Ewan._

Ich grüße dich, kleine Schwester.

Wenn du diese Worte liest, werde ich dich nicht mehr beschützen können. Meine Zeit wird gekommen sein. Unser Vater weckte einen schlafenden Drachen. Er und unsere Mutter werden ihr Schicksal annehmen. Sie versuchen, einen Weg für uns zu finden zu Überleben. Aber ich denke mir, gegen diesen Drachen, wird es nur ein bescheidener Versuch bleiben. Wir müssen versuchen, es selber zu tun. Ich hoffe, wir werden dich aus der Geschichte heraus halten können. Was du nicht weißt, kann dich nicht belasten. Ich erinnere mich gut an unsere Spiele von einst. Ritter und Edelfrau. Magier und Kämpferin. Aber jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen, wo ich wirklich meine Bestimmung als Ritter annehmen muss. Mir ist nicht wohl dabei. Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht überleben werde. Heute gibt es keine Ehrenmänner. Hier überlebt derjenige, der schneller ist. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich schneller bin. Oder ich jemanden töten kann. Ich hoffe, wenn der Kelch bei mir angelangt ist, dass es schnell geht.

Und ich hoffe, dass ich nicht deinen Tod sehen muss. Ich bete zu den Göttern, dass sie dich beschützen, kleines Sternchen. Ich war vier, als du geboren wurdest. Ich werde nie den Moment vergessen, als ich dich das erste Mal im Arm unserer Mutter sah. So klein und zerbrechlich. Ehrfürchtig sah ich auf dich kleinen Mensch. Ich betrachtete dieses kleine Wunder, was dort lag. Damals hatte ich mir geschworen, dich immer zu beschützen. Doch heute weiß ich, dass mir nicht bestimmt ist. Gehe deinen Weg. Kämpfe, wenn es sein muss und töte, wenn es nötig ist. Zeige ihnen keine Gnade, denn der Gegner wird dir auch keine zeigen.

Überlebe mit Verstand. Ich hoffe, die alten Götter werden dich beschützen. Ich werde für dich beten. Namarië, kleine Schwester. Vergiss mich nicht.

In Liebe, Ewan."

Irgendwann hatte ich keine Tränen mehr. Ich fühlte mich leer. Die Briefe legte ich sorgfältig zusammen, bevor ich sie in meinem Gepäck verstaute. Die Briefe, die an Ewan gerichtet waren, öffnete ich nicht. Ich warf sie ins Feuer. Mit Trauer im Herzen sah ich zu, wie sie langsam verglühten. Meine Augen brannten von den vielen Tränen. Anordil hielt mich fest in seinen Armen. Sacht wiegte er mich und summte mir Melodien ins Ohr. Ich kuschelte mich in diese tröstende Umarmung. Tief atmete ich seine Nähe. Ihm haftete ein Geruch nach Wald und Moos an. Nach einer Weile schlief ich vor Erschöpfung ein.

Luvalaes kehrte kurz vor der Morgendämmerung ins Zelt zurück. Mit einem Ohr hörte ich ihn. Den leichten Schlaf hatte ich mir in Mittelerde antrainiert. Anordil erwartete ihn bereits. Sie würden wach bleiben. Als Elben benötigten sie den Schlaf nicht. Ich spürte, wie Anordil mich betrachtete.

"_Han charna nin, i vroniant ned neth idhrinn anrim_ - es tut mir weh, dass sie in jungen Jahren so viel ertragen musste", sagte er zu seinem Bruder. "_Rim milich e, Anordil. Han tirion._ – Du liebst sie sehr, Anordil. Ich habe es bemerkt", erwiderte er. Um ein Haar hätte ich mich bewegt, so überrascht war ich. Ich hatte zwar geahnt, dass Anordil mir gegenüber Gefühle hegte, aber wie sehr, dass war mir bis jetzt verborgen geblieben. "Hast du vorhin in der Höhle auch die Magie wahrgenommen?", fragte Anordil seinen Bruder, "es ist ein sehr starkes Feld dort vorhanden. Doch es scheint nicht nach Mittelerde zu führen. Ich spürte etwas anderes, als wäre es ein Zeittor." "Ähnliches habe ich auch gefühlt", stimmte Luvalaes ihm zu, "was ist dort unten geschehen?"

"Patrick brachte ihr verschiedene Kisten", berichtete Anordil, "die erste war eine kleine, und sie enthielt wohl die Antwort auf Arwens Frage nach dem Warum. Sie wurde bleich, als sie die Schriftrolle las. Aber mit keinem Wort erwähnte sie den Inhalt. - Ich habe sie auch nicht danach gefragt. Es ist ihre Entscheidung. Sie bat Patrick diese sorgfältig zu verbergen. Danach war sie gelöster. Sie sah noch in eine andere Kiste hinein und entnahm ein paar Gegenstände. - Unter anderem diese." Er hielt Luvalaes die beiden Amulette hin. Einige Minuten herrschte Stille.

"Es sind starke Amulette", sagte Luvalaes, "aber inaktiv." "Sie schenkte sie mir", erwiderte Anordil, "ich möchte sie aufladen. Doch alleine fehlt mir die Kraft dazu. Du bist eher in der Lage Amulette zu aktivieren, als ich." "Ich werde dir helfen, Anordil. Es wird zwei oder drei Nächte dauern. Wir brauchen dafür auch einige Dinge. Morgen werden wir sehen, ob wir diese hier erstehen können oder ob wir bis Mittelerde warten müssen." Sie schwiegen. Ich hörte, wie Schwerter gezogen wurden und das Rascheln von den Rucksäcken, die geöffnet wurden. Die beiden Elben pflegten ihre Waffen. Ich nahm mir vor, dies morgen auch zu tun. Meine Schwerter konnten auch eine Politur vertragen.

Als ich erwachte, fühlte ich mich total ausgebrannt. Ich wusste jetzt, warum meine Familie sterben musste und ich hatte ihre letzten Briefe gelesen. Das alles stimmte mich traurig. Trotzdem beschloss ich, den Tag ein wenig zu genießen. Das Leben ging schließlich weiter. Die Elben waren wohl schon zum Bogenschießplatz gegangen. Sie wollten sich mit den beiden jungen Männern aus Deutschland am Schießplatz treffen. Sie hatten mich schlafen lassen. Ich würde erst später am Tag dazukommen und meine Unterrichtsstunde mit dem Kampfstab abhalten.

In Patricks Haus wurde ich erwartet. Sinéad erzählte mir einige Neuigkeiten. Beim Frühstück beobachtete ich Eleanor. Sie machte einen äußerst glücklichen und zufriedenen Eindruck. Luvalaes schien seine Fähigkeiten gut ausgeschöpft zu haben. Ich lächelte in mich hinein. Sie verließ das Frühstück vor mir. Sie wollte sich mit den anderen Musikern treffen und das Repertoire für heute Abend durchsprechen.

Nach dem Frühstück schlenderte ich über den Festplatz und ließ mich von der gelösten Stimmung im Lager anstecken. Dabei übersah ich, dass ich eigentlich auf der Flucht war. Selbst den Elben war wohl der eine Mann entgangen, der mich unauffällig beobachtete. Allerdings wähnte ich mich zu sehr in Sicherheit. Das sollte sich rächen.

Ich schaute mir die Stände an. Es gab alles zu kaufen, was es zur Keltenzeit oder im Mittelalter zu kaufen gab. Zwischendurch sah man Gaukler und Musiker. Unter ihnen sah ich Eleanor. Heute war sie in Blau gewandet. An einigen Ständen präsentierten die Leute altes Handwerk, was heute nahezu in Vergessenheit geraten war. Von weitem konnte ich die Elben mit Ian zusammen an einem der Stände sehen. Sie schienen ein paar Dinge zu kaufen. Patrick hatte ihnen wohl heute früh Geld getauscht. Ich hatte ebenfalls einen meiner Edelsteine bei ihm eingetauscht. Bei einem Feldbäcker kaufte ich eine für mich selten gewordene Leckerei, Mandeltörtchen. Ich ließ es mir schmecken. Bei einem Gerber erstand ich einen neuen Miedergürtel und ein paar Lederbeutelchen. Wo ich dabei war, konnte ich mich mit neuem Schuhwerk ausrüsten. Meine waren doch arg durchgelaufen.

Dem Gerber fiel die Machart meiner Stiefel auf. "Diese Stiefel sind interessant gefertigt", sagte er zu mir, "wo habt ihr sie gekauft?" Ich sah ihn an und überlegte, was ich sagen sollte. Schließlich konnte ich ihm ja nicht erzählen, dass dieses Schuhwerk von Elben gefertigt worden waren. "Ich weiß nicht mehr, wo ich sie gekauft habe", antwortete ich ausweichend, "es muss irgendwo auf einem Event gewesen sein." "Wenn ihr erlaubt, würde ich sie gerne behalten und sie auseinander nehmen", fragte er mich. Seinem Dialekt nach zu urteilen, musste er vom Kontinent sein.

"Ich habe nichts dagegen", entgegnete ich, "ihr seid vom Kontinent?" Er nickte. "Ich bin Lorenzo Pallini aus Breschia in Oberitalien. Seit zehn Jahren ziehe ich jetzt von Markt zu Markt", stellte er sich vor, "und mir ist noch nie solches Schuhwerk untergekommen. Die Machart ist mir völlig unbekannt." Logisch, denn sie stammten aus Mittelerde. Wir tauschten ein paar Höflichkeiten aus. Danach ging ich weiter.

Einmal sah ich von weitem Pater Michael. Er schien jemanden zu suchen. Früher hatte ich oft bei ihm in der Pfarrei gesessen und über Gott und die Kelten diskutiert. Pater Michael war ebenfalls keltischer Abstammung. In manchen Dingen war das stark zu merken. Er selber war froh, dass er in der Abgeschiedenheit Shancahirs leben konnte. Hier konnte er zumindest seinem kirchlichen und seinem keltischen Glauben gleichzeitig frönen.

Mir fiel auf, dass er, seit dem ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, alt geworden war. Schütteres graues Haar kräuselte sich unter dem Priesterkäppchen. Sein Gesicht war faltiger geworden. Seine Gestalt ein wenig breiter. Er ähnelte jetzt noch mehr Bruder Tuck als je zuvor. Seine Soutane wirkte zerknittert, als ob er sie die ganze Nacht getragen hatte. Er wirkte übermüdet. Ich hatte keine Lust ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen, obwohl ich mich gerne mit ihm unterhalten hätte, also verschwand ich unauffällig in der Menschenmenge.

Sinéad hatte mir gesagt, dass Fiona mit zum Schießplatz gegangen sei. Sie erzählte mir, dass Fiona regelrecht vernarrt war in Anordil. Anscheinend hielt sie ihn in ihrer kindlichen Phantasie für einen Engel. Sie wich ihm den ganzen Tag nicht von der Seite. Wo immer man Anordil sah, war Fiona nicht weit. Am Abend schlief sie wieder an seiner Schulter ein und er brachte sie zusammen mit Sinéad ins Bett. Danach lauschten wir ein wenig Eleanors musischen Künsten.

Sie war besser als gestern. Sie schaute Luvalaes im übrigen eindeutig an. So wie sie ihn anblickte, hätte ich meinen Kopf darauf verwettet, dass sie sich unsterblich verliebt hatte. Luvalaes schien ebenfalls Gefühle für sie zu hegen. Oder war das nur eine kleine Episode?

"_Man ingach, Anordil?_ - Was meinst du, Anordil?", wisperte ich ihm zu, "ist es ernst mit den beiden oder eher ein kleines Abenteuer?" Er schaute mich prüfend an. "Ich denke, dass es ein Abenteuer ist", flüsterte er zurück, "Eleanor und mein Bruder sind nicht füreinander bestimmt. Für Eleanor werden es einige unvergessliche Tage und Nächte sein. Sie wird von nun an jeden Mann mit Luvalaes vergleichen. Aber sie wird irgendwann doch einen Menschenmann wählen. Ihre Zukunft liegt hier in dieser Welt. – Und für Luvalaes? - Nun, schöne Frauen haben es ihm schon immer angetan. Ich denke, dass ist mit ein Grund, warum er Barde geworden ist. Aber so gefühlsbetont, wie bei Eleanor habe ich ihn lange nicht mehr erlebt. Das letzte Mal ist knapp zweihundert Jahre her." Ich lächelte ihn an.

Seine Worte hatten mich wieder zum Nachdenken gebracht. Er hatte Recht. Eleanor würde jeden Mann mit Luvalaes messen und viele würden die Prüfung nicht bestehen. Als ich so in mich hinein horchte, musste ich feststellen, dass ich für Anordil ebenfalls mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle empfand. Ich gönnte Eleanor die kommenden Nächte. In ein paar Tagen würden wir wieder aufbrechen und nach Mittelerde zurückkehren. Spät in der Nacht machten wir uns Richtung unseres Zeltes auf. Als wir vom Tanzplatz weggingen, war alles noch beim Alten.

Wir hatten unser Zelt jedoch nicht ganz erreicht, als Brian uns einholte. Er sah totenbleich aus. "Fiona", japste er nach Luft, "man hat Fiona entführt." Erschrocken sah ich ihn an. Wir kamen sofort mit ihm mit. Als wir bei Patricks Haus ankamen, sahen wir Sinéad in Tränen aufgelöst. Sie hielt mir einen Zettel hin.

"McGregor hat, was wir wollen", las ich, "morgen um Mitternacht bei McGregors Haus. Keine Polizei, kein Aufsehen oder die Kleine stirbt." Patricks Gesicht war versteinert. "Was sollen wir tun?", fragte Sinéad verzweifelt. "Zuerst einmal Ruhe bewahren. Wir haben jetzt knapp vierundzwanzig Stunden Zeit", sagte ich mit fester Stimme, "ich war zu leichtsinnig gewesen. Jemand muss mich erkannt und verraten haben." Ich schaute mich nach den Elben um und sah nur Anordil. "Luvalaes geht das Haus auskundschaften", sagte er ruhig, "ich möchte ihre Schlafstätte sehen. Vielleicht gibt es Hinweise." Seine Augen hatten einen harten kühlen Glanz. Sinéad brachte ihn zu Fionas Schlafplatz. Dort würde er sorgfältig jeden Quadratzentimeter untersuchen.

"Ian und Brian sollen herausfinden, ob sich weitere Störenfriede hier aufhalten", sagte ich zu Patrick. Seine Söhne nickten und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. Sie würden unauffällig das gesamte Lager durchsuchen.

"Es tut mir leid", sprach Patrick zu mir, "wir haben nicht gut auf sie aufgepasst." Seine Stimme war voller Schmerz. Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Jetzt rede nicht so einen Unsinn, Pádraig. Ihr habt Fiona bis heute gut gehütet. Sie ist eine wundervolle kleine Person geworden. Ihr habt ihr das gegeben, wozu ich nie in der Lage gewesen wäre. Wärme, Liebe, Geborgenheit. - Seht sie euch an", widersprach ich ihm, "sie ist in jeder Hinsicht eure Tochter, wenn sie auch nicht von eurem Blut ist. Und doch hat sie das alte Blut unserer Blutlinie in sich. Damals war ich verzweifelt. Ich hätte sie abgetrieben, wenn meine Mutter mich nicht gehindert hätte. Aber sie hatte Recht. Es sind zu wenige vom altem Blut übrig, als dass man nur eine einzige davon opfern könnte. Und sie ist ein wundervolles Kind geworden. Wir werden sie zurückholen. Wir haben Krieger vom Alten Volk auf unserer Seite, dass wissen die Entführer nicht und es wird eine bitterböse Überraschung für sie werden."

Patrick atmete tief durch. Dann nickte er. "Ich werde zu Pater Michael gehen. Vielleicht weiß er etwas darüber, was uns weiterhelfen kann", sagte er, "auch wenn er ein Mann der Kirche ist, ist er doch einer von uns. Wusstest du, dass seine Blutlinie fast so alt ist, wie die deine? In seiner Familie gab es mehr Druiden, als es der Kirche lieb sein dürfte." Ich wusste es, denn meine Mutter hatte mir die Ahnenreihen erklärt. Von jedem im Dorf, der altes Blut in den Adern hatte, kannte ich die Ahnenreihe und meine war ihnen bekannt. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging Patrick hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

Anordil kam mir entgegen. "Ich habe dies an ihrer Lagerstatt gefunden", sagte er leise. Er hielt mir einen Anstecker entgegen. Das Symbol der Inquisition glitzerte mir entgegen. "Die Kirchenmänner haben wieder zugeschlagen", hauchte ich entsetzt, "sie haben meine Familie getötet. Sie dürfen Fiona nichts tun!" Verzweifelt blickte ich Anordil an. "_Leithiatham e, ú-osto_ - wir werden sie befreien, keine Angst", flüsterte er mir zu, "_iell lîn ú-garutha lhîw_ - deiner Tochter wird kein Leid geschehen." Überrascht blickte ich ihn an. "_Bedithon bo ú-beth_ ... - ich habe mit keinem Wort erwähnt..." "Du unterschätzt die Augen eines Elben. Eure familiäre Ähnlichkeit ist offensichtlich und den Rest konnte ich mir, aufgrund deiner Geschichte, denken." Er lächelte mich an.

Unerwartet bekamen seine Augen auf einmal einen leeren Blick. Es sah aus, als wäre er von einem Augenblick zum anderen in Trance gefallen. Bereits mehrmals, in der Zeit wo ich ihn kannte, war mir dies aufgefallen. Das dauerte einige Sekunden und auf einmal war er wieder da. "Luvalaes", sagte er erklärend, "_tiriach i adab. __Fiona han matha. Gador dîn nedin ham gaw. Pen gar tafnen i chenneth na vain. __Cenn canad bin._ - Er beobachtet das Haus. Fiona geht es gut. Sie ist in einem der oberen Räume eingesperrt. Man hat das Fenster mit Brettern verriegelt. Vier Männer hat er gesehen." Verwirrt schaute ich ihn an. "Unter Blutsverwandten meines Volkes kommt es häufiger vor, dass man durch Magie verstärkt in der Lage ist, Gedanken auszutauschen", erklärte er mir.

Die Nacht verging. Die Stimmung war gedrückt in Patricks Haus. Ian und Brian hatten keine Kirchenmänner mehr aufgespürt. Der Festplatz schien demzufolge sauber zu sein. Patrick hatte aus dem Hort die versiegelte Rolle geholt. Vielleicht würden sie auf die Kopie hereinfallen. Er konnte außerdem bei Pater Michael einiges in Erfahrung bringen.

Dieser hatte durch seine Blumenfeen von meiner Ankunft erfahren. Sie erzählten ihm, dass das Tor an Brigids Kultstätte sich wieder geöffnet hätte. Er wäre erleichtert gewesen, dass ich lebte. Dann waren gestern gegen Abend fünf Männer des Vatikans bei ihm erschienen. Er hätte zufällig mitbekommen, dass die Männer durch einen Alarm her gelockt worden wären. Irgendwas war im McGregor-Haus versteckt, dass sie alarmiert hatte. Er habe Patrick warnen wollen, aber keine Möglichkeit dazu erhalten. Die Kirchenmänner hätten ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen. In der Nacht waren sie dann plötzlich verschwunden. Nur einer war zurück geblieben. Allerdings verschwand dieser später, nachdem er angerufen worden war.

Anordil berichtete, dass Luvalaes vier Männer als Bewachung gesehen habe. Ein fünfter sei gegen Morgen dazugekommen. Er schien dem Gebaren nach der Wortführer zu sein. Fiona würde es gut gehen. Sie habe Angst, aber ihr würde nichts fehlen.

"So, was nun?", fragte ich in die Runde, "hat jemand einen konstruktiven Vorschlag für die weitere Vorgehensweise?" Ian schaute mich hart an. Seine Züge waren versteinert. "Wenn es nach mir ginge", er hielt inne und räusperte sich kurz, "würde ich das Haus stürmen und die Leute beseitigen." Er brachte das, was ich dachte auf einen Punkt. Schockiert sah Sinéad ihn an. So drastisch hatte sie ihren Sohn noch nie erlebt. "Ich meine", fuhr er fast entschuldigend fort, "sie haben soviel Blut vergossen, – Blut unserer Blutlinie – dass sie dafür bezahlen müssen. Sie sind sowieso Killer. Es ist ihr Berufsrisiko selber getötet zu werden." Ohne Regung sah ich zu ihm herüber. Die Zeit in Mittelerde hatte mich in dieser Hinsicht geändert.

"Deinem Vorschlag kann ich nur zustimmen. Denn dasselbe hatte ich auch gedacht", stimmte ich ihm mitleidlos zu, "aber wir sollten relativ lautlos zu Werke gehen. - Brian, Ian, wie steht es mit euren Bogenkünsten?" Brian sah mich stolz an. "Voriges Jahr habe ich die Meisterschaft gewonnen. Ich könnte mir denken, dass nur deine beiden Weggefährten besser sind als ich", verkündete er mit erhobenem Haupt. Anordil musterte ihn und nickte beifällig. Er stand emotionslos im Halbschatten, doch in seinen Augen glitzerte es eiskalt. Ich kannte diesen Blick.

"Aber ihr könnt doch nicht einfach irgendwelche Leute töten!", fuhr Sinéad entsetzt dazwischen. Kalt sah ich sie an. "Doch, Sinéad", entgegnete ich und hatte Mühe meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, "diese Männer würden dasselbe tun. – Ohne zu überlegen. – Sie haben meine Familie getötet! Und nun wollen sie Hand an Fiona legen. Niemals lasse ich das zu!! – Glaubst du allen Ernstes sie würden sie am Leben lassen? – Oder mich? – Oder dich und deine Familie hier? – Sobald sie haben, was sie wollen, werden sie uns alle töten. – Wir wissen zuviel. – Alle hier in diesem Raum. - Auch wenn ihr eigentlich nichts wisst. - Daher müssen sie sterben." "Ich pflichte dir bei", hörte ich Patrick mit eisenharter Stimme sagen, "wenn das, was sie suchen, tatsächlich so wertvoll ist, dass der Vatikan dafür Killer ausschickt, so dürfen wir nicht zögern unser Leben und das unserer Lieben zu verteidigen. – Bringt mir Fiona gesund wieder. Das ist alles, was ich möchte." Damit war es besiegelt.

Gegen Nachmittag brachen wir zu Pferd auf. Bewaffnet nur mit Bögen und Schwertern. In der Dämmerung trafen wir an der alten Eiche ein. Von hier aus gingen wir zu Fuß weiter. Wir schlichen bis an den Rand des Waldes. Wie ein Schatten tauchte Luvalaes plötzlich neben uns auf. Brian und Ian zuckten zusammen.

"Alles ruhig", sagte er gedämpft, "ich konnte sogar mit Fiona sprechen. Ihr geht es gut. Sie hat zwar Angst, aber ist tapfer. Die Leute, die sie bewachen, sind nicht besonders aufmerksam." Geringschätzung sprach aus seinem letzten Satz. Wenn Fiona älter gewesen wäre, hätte er das Haus wahrscheinlich im Alleingang genommen. Das wäre arg blutig geworden. Ich erinnerte mich, wie Luvalaes von seinem letzten Kampf um den Torstein berichtet hatte. Völlig emotionslos hatte er ein Massaker an einer Gruppe Orks beschrieben, dass es mir kalt über den Rücken lief. Elben waren fürchterliche Kämpfer, denn es gab nichts, dass sie in Angst versetzen konnte. So schön sie aussahen, so grausam konnten sie sein, wenn es notwendig war. Ich hatte selber einen Kampf zwischen Luvalaes und einigen Orks erlebt. Es schauderte mich, wenn ich daran dachte.

Wir würden bei der Übergabe zuschlagen. Aufmerksam beobachteten wir das Haus. Ein Geländewagen stand einsam in der Auffahrt. Zwei Wachen waren draußen zu sehen. Sie wechselten stündlich. Drei müssten demzufolge im Haus sein. Niemand hatte das Gelände verlassen. Niemand war dazu gekommen. Kurz vor Mitternacht bezogen wir unsere Posten. Ich legte meine Waffen, bis auf den Dolch und den Kampfstab, ab. Luvalaes und Anordil huschten zum Haus hinüber. Sie bewegten sich wie Schatten. Anordil kletterte auf das niedrige Dach des Anbaus und Luvalaes verschwand hinter dem Brunnen. Ian und Brian würden vom Waldrand aus Feuerschutz geben.

Ich sah, wie Anordil wie eine Katze auf das Dach des Anbaus kletterte. Ein paar Sekunden folgte ihm mein Blick, bevor ich mich auf die Eingangstür konzentrierte. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als ein Mann aus dem Haus kam. Seinem Gebaren nach musste es der Anführer dieser Gruppe sein. Die beiden Wachtposten sicherten jetzt zu den Seiten mit locker gehaltenen Maschinenpistolen. Der Mann hatte keine Waffe in den Händen. Lässig und arrogant stellte er sich in den Hof. Ich erkannte in ihm denjenigen, der meine Familie getötet hatte.

"McGregor, wir warten!", rief er in die Dunkelheit. Ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Das wollten Profis sein? Sie wurden von hinten hell erleuchtet durch die Fenster und Türen. Damit boten sie ein perfektes Ziel. Sie mussten sich äußerst sicher sein. Ian und Brian nickten mir zu. Sie hatten ihre englischen Langbögen gespannt.

Ich trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume und ging vor. "Männer der Kirche sollten nicht mit Menschenleben spielen", sagte ich sarkastisch. Der in der Mitte winkte mich heran. "Leute, die totgesagt sind, sollten nicht so große Töne spucken", sagte er süffisant, "wo ist die Schriftrolle?" Wortlos hielt ich die versiegelte Rolle aus dem Hort hoch. "Hier ist sie", sagte ich, "wo ist Fiona?" "Zuerst die Rolle", wies er mich an, "schön hinlegen und drei Schritt zurück."

Nachdem ich der Anweisung gefolgt war, winkte er einen von seinen Männern, die Rolle aufzuheben. Dieser tat es langsam und vorsichtig. "Bringt das Mädchen", rief er zum Haus. Doch von da kam keine Antwort. Hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. "Sieh nach was da los ist", wies er einen von den anderen an. Der näherte sich vorsichtig der Tür und ging hinein. Dann war er plötzlich schnell wieder draußen.

"Sie sind tot!", brüllte er und riss seine Maschinenpistole hoch. Doch bevor er abdrücken konnte, brach er tot zusammen. Er war mit drei Pfeilen gespickt. Der zweite versuchte in Deckung zu gehen, schaffte es aber nicht. Er hatte sich ungünstigerweise dafür den Brunnen ausgesucht. Hier wurde er von Luvalaes in Empfang genommen. Die Maschinenpistole half ihm nicht gegen die Schnelligkeit des Elben. Der Wortführer hatte sich auf mich gestürzt. Zu seinem Leidwesen war ich nicht mehr das junge unerfahrene Mädchen, dass ich einstmals war.

Kaltblütig wehrte ich ihn ab. Mit einem harten Gegenschlag brach ich ihm den linken Arm. Überrascht brüllte er auf. "Für meinen Bruder", sagte ich eisig. Mit der rechten Hand zog er eine Pistole hervor. Doch bevor er abdrücken konnte, brach ich ihm den rechten Arm, was mit weiterem Schmerzgeheul quittiert wurde. Die Pistole flog in hohem Bogen davon. "Für meinen Vater", zischte ich. Er sah in meinen Augen seinen Tod. Panik breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus und er versuchte zu fliehen. Mit zwei gezielten Schlägen brach ich ihm die Beine. Wie ein nasser Sack sank er mit einem unmenschlichen Aufschrei zu Boden. "Für meine Mutter." Jetzt trat ich nah an ihn heran. Die Schmerzensschreie verstummten. Hektisch atmete er. "Es ist einfach Unschuldige zu quälen und zu töten, weil es einem selber nicht weh tut", sagte ich eiskalt zu ihm, "doch wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man selber das Opfer ist?" Entsetzen sprach aus seinem Blick. Ich hob den Kampfstab und schlug zu. Mit einem sauberen Knack brach sein Genick. Seine Augen wurden glasig.

Luvalaes stand am Brunnen mit locker gespanntem Bogen. Jetzt senkte er ihn ab und steckte den Pfeil zurück in den Köcher. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wandte ich mich dem Wald zu. Ian und Brian kamen hinter den Bäumen hervor. Sie waren leicht bleich geworden. "Wir werden hier aufräumen", sagte Ian zu mir, "Anordil ist mit Fiona zur alten Eiche vorgegangen. Reite mit den beiden zurück. Das hier dauert ein Weilchen." Ich nickte nur stumm.

Er sah mich besorgt an. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er mich. "Ja, Ian", antwortete ich müde, "jetzt ist alles in Ordnung."

"Noch eine Frage, Arwen. Dürfen wir, wenn nötig, das Haus abbrennen?" Abbrennen? Das Haus meiner Mutter? Es stand schon viele hundert Jahre. Das Anwesen war seit Urzeiten in Familienbesitz und das Haus mehrfach ein Raub der Flammen geworden. "Ja, alles was von Wert oder erinnerungswürdig ist, befindet sich im Hort", sagte ich nach kurzer Überlegung. Mit dem Niederbrennen des Hauses würde ich mich endgültig aus dieser Welt verabschieden. Ich blickte einmal kurz zurück.

Das Haus sah anheimelnd aus, so wie es sich in die Dunkelheit schmiegte. Hell erleuchtet waren Fenster und Tür. Sie strahlten eine Wärme aus, die jedoch hier nicht mehr herrschte. Stattdessen hatten Kälte und Tod die Herrschaft übernommen. Dies passte nicht in das Bild von Wärme und Geborgenheit, an die ich mich erinnerte, wenn ich zum Haus hinüber sah. Erinnerungen stiegen in mir auf. Erinnerungen an glücklichere Tage.

Von weitem hörte ich Kinderlachen. Ein fernes Echo aus der Vergangenheit. Ich erinnerte mich an so vieles. Den Duft von Ingwerplätzchen, regennasses Moos auf der Fensterbank, der Geruch von Mums Parfüm, die Flecken von Erde auf Ewans Hosen und das Knarren der Bodendielen in Dads Arbeitszimmer. Bald würde dies in den reinigenden Flammen des Feuers vergehen. Zurück blieben nur Erinnerungen. Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht. Ich schämte mich ihrer nicht. Rasch wandte ich mich ab und verschwand im Wald.

Von weitem konnte ich eine kleine Flamme sehen. Von der Farbe her, war es ein magisches Feuer, dass dort brannte. Anordil saß mit Fiona davor. Er wiegte sie in seinen Armen und sang leise eine elbische Weise. Erschrocken trat ich hinzu. Doch jetzt sah ich, das sie schlief.

"_Ú-charnen hen_ - sie ist unverletzt", sagte Anordil leise zu mir, "sie haben sie nicht berührt." Erleichterung breitete sich in mir aus. "Luvalaes und ich hatten uns dazu entschlossen, sie so unbemerkt wie möglich aus dem Haus zu holen. Ist ja auch gelungen. - Ich habe sie gefragt. Sie hatte nur Angst vor den Männern. Sie waren ein wenig grob, aber ansonsten haben sie ihr nichts getan. Die blauen Flecke habe ich geheilt. Ihre Angst konnte ich nicht ganz vertreiben. Aber ich habe ihre Erinnerung gelöscht. Jetzt schläft sie. Wenn sie aufwacht, wird sie sich nicht mehr an den Tag und die Nacht erinnern." Dann berichtete er mir, was sich zugetragen hatte.

"Du hast vermutlich bemerkt, dass ich auf das Dach geklettert bin", schilderte Anordil mir sein Handeln, "Luvalaes hatte mir gesagt, wo ich Fiona finden könne. Nach dem ich niemanden bemerkte, öffnete ich das Fenster und schlüpfte ins Haus. Ich erkannte den Raum als das Arbeitszimmer deines Vaters. Aus der Erinnerung rekonstruierte ich die Zimmerfolge in diesem Stockwerk." Erstaunt sah ich ihn an, er musst ein fotografisches Gedächtnis haben, da er die Räume nur ein einziges Mal gesehen hatte. „Drei Auren konnte ich erspüren. Eine davon musste Fionas sein. Von den anderen entfernte sich eine. Im Flur war niemand zu sehen. Aus dem einen Zimmer am Ende des Flures hörte ich eine laute Männerstimme, die Fiona anschrie. Dem folgenden Geräusch nach muss er sie auch geschlagen haben." Seine Stimme wurde kühl.

„Als ich die Tür öffnete, konnte ich den Mann mit dem Rücken zu mir sehen", fuhr er fort, „Fiona lag zusammengekauert in einer Ecke und hatte die Arme vor den Kopf genommen, als ob sie Schläge abwehren wollte. Sie wimmerte leise." Für einen Sekundenbruchteil blitzte es in seinen Augen eisig.

„ - Ich habe den Mann angesprochen. Als er mich angreifen wollte, tötete ich ihn mit dem Dolch." Erschrocken wollte ich ihn unterbrechen, aber er deutete mir mit einem Handzeichen zu schweigen.

„Fiona hat nichts mitbekommen", beruhigte er mich, „sie konnte den Toten auch nicht sehen, weil ich diesen verdeckte. Ich sagte ihr, dass sie auf meinen Rücken klettern solle und leise sein müsse. Im Flur habe ich noch einmal nach Auren gespürt. Eine war unter mir. Ich sah den Mann in einem der Zimmer stehen. Auch diesen beseitigte ich rasch, bevor ich mit Fiona aus dem Haus verschwand. Draußen waren keine zusätzlichen Wachen und die Übriggebliebenen konnte ich ruhig Luvalaes, Patricks Söhnen und dir überlassen. In der Sicherheit des Waldes kontaktierte ich kurz Luvalaes und begab mich auf den Weg zur Kultstätte. Dort erzählte Fiona mir, was geschehen war." Ganz sanft strich er über ihr Haar. „Ich versetzte sie in Schlaf, um sie heilen zu können", ergänzte er weich, „auch ihre Erinnerung sollte jetzt gelöscht sein."

Was er verschwieg, konnte ich mir dennoch zusammenreimen. Wir brachen auf. Anordil löschte das Feuer mit einer Handbewegung und trug Fiona zu den Pferden. Wir ritten durch die Nacht. Ich war erleichtert, dass alles für uns so glimpflich ausgegangen war.

Weit vor der Morgendämmerung erreichten wir das Lager. Patrick und Sinéad waren wach. Anordil trug Fiona ins Haus. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf ihre Schlafstatt. Danach erklärten wir den beiden was geschehen war. "Ian und Brian werden die Leichen vermutlich im Hort entsorgen. Da gibt es eine tiefe Spalte, die bis in die Lavaebene führt", sagte Patrick, "man wird sie nie finden. Das Haus wird man erst morgen finden bzw. das Dorf am anderen Ende der Ebene wird den Feuerschein sehen. Ihr solltet bei Tagesanbruch in den Wäldern sein. Es werden Polizisten kommen und jede Menge Fragen stellen. – Wer mir allerdings ein wenig Sorgen macht, ist Pater Michael. Er ist zwar vom alten Blut, aber er ist gleichermaßen der Kirche verpflichtet."

Anordil sah Patrick mit einem feinen Lächeln an. "Wenn ihr erlaubt, werde ich mich darum kümmern", sagte er, "er dürfte für Magie empfänglich sein. Ich werde seine Erinnerung löschen, so wie ich es bei Fiona getan habe." "Gut, ich werde euch begleiten", sagte Patrick. "Ich sollte mitkommen", sagte ich, "Pater Michael wird mir Glauben schenken, wenn er sieht, dass ich lebe." Patrick nickte zustimmend. Gemeinsam verschwanden wir in der Dunkelheit.

Von weitem konnte ich das erleuchtete Pfarrhaus sehen. Der Garten schien in ein eigenartiges verhaltenes Flimmern getaucht. Es war mir vorher nie aufgefallen. "Ich spüre Magie", wisperte Anordil mir zu und deutete auf den Garten. "Das müssen die Blumenfeen sein", flüsterte ich zurück. Patrick führte uns zur Eingangstür und klingelte. Nach ein paar Minuten hörten wir jemanden von drinnen.

"Wer um Gottes Namen klingelt denn morgens um drei?", polterte eine nicht mehr ganz nüchterne Stimme. "Pater Michael, mach die Tür auf!", polterte Patrick zurück, "und das schnell!" "Donner und Blitz, O'Reilly", hörten wir beim hastigen Zurückschieben der Riegel, "komm rein, bevor dich einer von den Kerlen sieht." Währenddessen ging die Tür auf. Ein wirklich angetrunkener Pater Michael torkelte uns entgegen.

Er scheuchte uns hinein und schloss die Tür wieder sorgfältig. Dabei murmelte er einiges unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin. "Du bist ja nicht alleine", sagte er erstaunt. Sein Blick wanderte zu Anordil und mir. Plötzlich schoss die Erkenntnis durch sein umnebeltes Gehirn. "Oh, Gott sei Dank, du lebst, Arwen", stieß er hervor und umarmte mich heftig. Eine Fahne guten irischen Whiskys wehte mir entgegen. Dann betrachtete er Anordil. Er sah ihn kurz reglos an. Sekunden später rieb er sich die Augen und betrachtete ihn wieder.

"Bei Belenus und dem gehörnten Cernunnos", hauchte er, "jemand vom Alten Volk. Ich hätte nie zu träumen gewagt, einen vom Alten Volk zu treffen. Aber die Blumenfeen hatten mich gewarnt. Ich hätte besser auf sie hören sollen."

Schlagartig war er nüchtern. "Ich ahne, warum ihr hier seid", sagte er ernst und ging mehr taumelnd voraus ins Wohnzimmer, "bei mir waren wieder Männer der Kongregation für Glaubensfragen. Widerliche Kerle. Letzte Nacht waren sie endlich verschwunden. Der letzte von ihnen sah zufrieden aus. Aber das hatte ich dir schon heute morgen erzählt." Er sah uns der Reihe nach an. "Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte er mehr sich selber. Unvermittelt durchzuckte ihn die Erkenntnis. "Sie leben nicht mehr. Wenn du hier vor mir stehst, Arwen, sind die Männer tot. Habe ich Recht?" Ich senkte leicht den Kopf. "Ja, Pater Michael, ihr habt Recht", bestätigte ich ihn.

Rastlos wanderte er in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer herum. "Was wollt ihr hier?", wiederholte er seine Frage, "ihr müsst mich beseitigen, damit man mir keine Fragen mehr stellen kann. Damit der Tod der Männer nicht auffällt." Totenbleich sah er Anordil an. "Seid ihr hier, um mich zu töten?", fragte er leise. Anordil schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist genug Blut geflossen für diese Nacht", sagte er mit seiner melodischen Stimme, "ich werde dir nur deine Erinnerung nehmen. Du wirst dich an die letzten zwei Tage nicht mehr erinnern können. Du wirst vergessen, das du Arwen gesehen hast. Und du wirst vergessen, dass du Besuch von diesen Männern hattest. Ich denke, dass ist ein geringer Preis für dein Leben." Pater Michael nickte erleichtert.

Er ging zum Schrank und öffnete dort eine Tür. Er holte eine halbvolle Flasche Whisky und ein Glas hervor. "Das ist wahrlich besser, als tot zu sein", murmelte er vor sich hin. Dann ließ er sich in einen Sessel fallen. Den Whisky und das Glas stellte er auf den Tisch. Dann schaute er sich noch mal um. "Oh, was bin ich unhöflich", schimpfte er plötzlich mit sich, "wollt ihr nicht ein Glas mit trinken?" Wir lehnten dankend ab.

Er goss sich das Glas voll bis an den Rand und leerte es in einem Zug. Danach sah er Anordil fest in die Augen. "Bitte, fangt an", forderte er ihn auf. Anordil stand locker im Raum. Er sah Richtung Fenster. "Ich kann die Feen spüren", sagte Anordil leise, "sie haben Angst um dich, Menschenmann. Sie wollen dich verteidigen. Du musst ihnen viel gegeben haben, wenn sie einen deiner Art so vehement schützen wollen." Er deutete hinaus. Dort konnte man vom Garten einen winzigen Lichtschein sehen, der näher kam.

Vor dem Fenster stoppte der Lichtschein. Anordil öffnete es. Herein schwebten einige wirklich winzige Wesen. "Du darfst ihm nichts tun!", hörte ich eine leise weiche Stimme, "er war immer gut zu uns und hat uns einen Ort zum Überleben gegeben." "Hör zu, kleine Fee", sprach Anordil zu dem Winzling, "ich habe nicht die Absicht ihm zu schaden. Er wird nur ein paar Stunden seines Gedächtnisses verlieren. Wenn dir wirklich etwas an ihm liegt, so sei still und schweige über die letzten beiden Tage und das, was du hier siehst." "Ich beobachte dich genau", wehte die Stimme wieder herüber, "wenn du ihm weh tust, tue ich dir weh!"

Ich sah, wie die winzige fliegende Frau sich in Positur warf und eine Art winzigen Speer hochhielt. Anordil wandte sich ab. Er schmunzelte mir zu. Ich hatte den Atem angehalten. Noch nie hatte ich die Blumenfeen gesehen, die bei Pater Michael im Garten hausten. Ich hatte sie immer für ein Hirngespinst gehalten. Doch jetzt hatte ich den Beweis.

Ich betrachtete die kleine Fee genauer an. Sie war vielleicht so groß wie meine Hand. Sie besaß ein Paar zarter Flügel, die wie Schmetterlingsflügel wirkten, nur das sie beinahe durchsichtig waren. Blütenblätter waren ihre Kleidung. Bronzefarbenes lockiges Haar wurde von Blattfasern in einer kunstvollen Frisur gehalten. Einzelne Strähnen hatten sich gelöst. Sie umspielten das feine Gesicht. Große goldfarbene Augen blickten besorgt zu Pater Michael hinüber.

Dieser sah das fliegende Wesen liebevoll an. "Für diese kleine Dame würde ich sogar den Tod in Kauf nehmen", flüsterte er selig, "wenn die Kirche davon wüsste, würde ich nicht nur exkommuniziert, sondern man würde versuchen einen Exorzismus durchzuführen. Nun Herr Elb, worauf wartet ihr? Nehmt mir mein Gedächtnis und ich kann bei meinen Feen bleiben." Ruhig machte er es sich in seinem Sessel bequem.

Die Blumenfeen, außer der Sprecherin waren fünf weitere herein geschwebt, verteilten sich im Raum. Jede von ihnen sah ein wenig anders aus. Alle trugen Speere in den Händen. Die eine, die gesprochen hatte, schwebte näher heran und wedelte mit ihrem winzigen Speer. Anordil konzentrierte sich kurz. Dann sprach er Worte in einer fremden Sprache. Pater Michael fiel zusehends in Schlaf. Anordil setzte den Zauberspruch fort.

Nach einer Weile hörte er auf. Er nickte zufrieden. "Wir können jetzt gehen", sagte er, "der Mensch hier wird in einigen Stunden aufwachen und einen fürchterlichen Kater haben. Die letzten zwei Tage werden gänzlich aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen sein. Er wird sich an nichts erinnern." Die Blumenfee flog herbei und setzte sich bei Pater Michael aufs Knie. "Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen", wisperte sie selbstbewusst. "Ja, kleine Fee, wache gut über ihn. Er hat ein gutes Herz." Damit wandte sich Anordil zum Gehen.

Patrick hatte die ganze Zeit staunend daneben gestanden. Ungläubig sah er zu den Blumenfeen. Ab und zu rieb er sich die Augen. Selbst er hatte die Blumenfeen für einen Spleen des guten Paters gehalten. Doch jetzt musste er ihm Recht geben. Schließlich hatte er sie nun mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Nachdem wir uns von den winzigen Wesen losreißen konnten, folgten wir Anordil in die Dunkelheit.

Wir kehrten erst im Morgengrauen zum Haus zurück. Ian, Brian und Luvalaes kamen gleichfalls mit der Dämmerung. Wir sprachen kein Wort mehr über die vergangene Nacht, sondern holten unsere Sachen, bevor wir uns quer durch das Lager aufmachten. Wir gingen am Bogenschießplatz vorbei Richtung Wald.

Am Platz waren doch tatsächlich zwei junge Männer fleißig am üben. Ich erkannte sie als die beiden, die bei uns Unterricht hatten. Sie grüßten uns. Wir grüßten zurück und wollten im Wald verschwinden. Doch die beiden kamen hinterher. "Wohin führt euch der Weg?", fragte Bran. "Wir haben vom Veranstalter die Erlaubnis bekommen zwei Tage durch die Wälder zu streifen und zu jagen", antwortete ich schnell. "Dürfen wir euch begleiten? Wir würden gerne unsere Lektionen fortsetzen, wenn ihr erlaubt." Tjann schaute die Elben erwartungsvoll an. Ich schaute sie ebenfalls an. Sie nickten mir stumm zu.

"Also, gut", erwiderte ich, "ihr könnt uns begleiten. Holt was ihr benötigt. Wir werden am Waldrand zehn Minuten warten. Seid ihr dann nicht da, werden wir losziehen." Wie der Blitz spurteten die beiden los. Es vergingen keine zehn Minuten bis sie wieder da waren. Nun verschwanden wir im Wald. Dort würden wir die nächsten zwei Tage bis zum Lughnasad-Fest verbringen.

to be continued ...

- 15 -


	14. Entscheidungen

Entscheidungen

Auf der Wanderung schossen wir für den Abend zwei Kaninchen und einen Fasan. Das war mehr als genug für uns fünf. Wir streiften ein wenig durch die Wälder, bis wir einen geeigneten Platz für unser Lager gefunden hatten. Eine kleine Lichtung, dicht mit Bäumen umstanden. In der Nähe konnte man den Flusslauf hören.

Hier hatten mein Bruder Ewan und ich oft als Teenager gelagert. Der Steinkreis, der die Feuerstelle markierte, war sogar noch da. Ewan hatte sich früher immer um solche Dinge gekümmert. Er war schließlich bei den Pfadfindern gewesen. Ich hatte damals darin keinen Sinn gesehen. Als ich die Lichtung sah, stiegen Erinnerungen in mir hoch.

Automatisch schaute ich nach den anderen Hinweisen. Diese hatte ich schnell entdeckt. Ewan hatte damals mit seinem Messer Tengwar-Zeichen in die Stämme von zwei Eichen geschnitzt. Jetzt waren die Zeichen mit Rinde verwachsen, aber lesbar. "_Ewan a Arwen. Tâd ben îar_ - - Ewan und Arwen. Zwei vom gleichen Blut", las Anordil leise, "_tâd or uireb 'arithar thanc dan ir îar. __I 'ollor a i vess i vaetha. __Nautha a car._ - Zwei die auf ewig dem Blut verpflichtet sind. Der Magier und die Kämpferin. Einer denkt und einer handelt. – Dein Bruder liebte Sindarin. Er war wohl ein ehrenvoller Mensch. - ‚Der Magier und die Kämpferin'. Er scheint dich gut eingeschätzt zu haben. Mit ‚Magier' hat er sich selber bezeichnet?"

Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen. Ich wischte sie weg und nickte. "_Mae, e uireb ben i nauthant. Han ú-beniant dîn vaethad, sui nin._ - Ja, er war immer mehr der Denker. Es war ihm nicht bestimmt zu kämpfen, so wie mir", bestätigte ich, "allerdings ging er freiwillig zu den Pfadfindern, was ich nie verstanden hatte. Ich dagegen lehnte es ab. – ‚Der Magier und die Kämpferin', das waren zwei Spielfiguren, die wir gerne als Kinder annahmen." "Du vermisst ihn sehr", stellte er fest. Ich nickte stumm. Bilder aus meiner Kindheit zogen an meinem inneren Auge vorbei.

"Ja, sehr", antwortete ich nach einer Weile, "er gab mir stets Kraft und Mut. Nur durch ihn bin ich, was ich bin. Ewan hat immer die Kämpferin in mir gesehen." "Ich wäre ihm gerne begegnet", flüsterte Anordil mir zu, "du musst sehr stolz auf ihn gewesen sein." "Natürlich, denn er war mein Bruder", lächelte ich ihn an.

Die beiden jungen Deutschen hatten von diesem kurzen Wortwechsel nichts mitbekommen. Sie genossen sichtlich den Ausflug. Ich lächelte still in mich hinein. Sie würden trotzdem ihre heutigen Lektionen bekommen. Das wäre nicht mehr so spaßig. Wenn man müde war, machte man Fehler. Und diese Fehler führten unweigerlich zu blauen Flecken. Ich hatte es selber am eigenen Leib erfahren. Und so war es. Heute führten wir nur Schwert- und Kampfstabtraining durch. Aber das reichte den beiden schon. Es war später Nachmittag, als wir unser Lager bereiteten.

"Tjann, komme mit mir", sprach ich den jungen Deutschen an, "wir wollen Holz sammeln gehen für das Feuer." Er keuchte noch ein wenig. Schweiß rann in Bächen seine Wangen hinunter. Er wischte ihn mit einer Hand weg. "Dürfen wir das?", fragte er unsicher. "Natürlich, schließlich müssen wir unsere erjagte Beute auch garen", lachte ich zurück, "nun, komm, wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit." Er stolperte hinter mir her. Ich zeigte ihm, was für Holz für ein Feuer geeignet war und was man besser liegen ließ. Nach einer Weile hatten wir genug für die Nacht zusammen.

Als wir am Lager eintrafen, war dieses fertig. Auf Laubaufschichtungen waren unsere Umhänge gebreitet. Der Rucksack unseres Gepäcks bildete jeweils das Kopfkissen. Ich zeigte Tjann, wie man ein Feuer ohne große Rauchentwicklung entzündete. Luvalaes hatte mit Bran in der Zwischenzeit unsere Beute gesäubert - gehäutet und gerupft - und ausgenommen. Jetzt steckten die Kaninchen und der Fasan auf Holzspießen, die über das Feuer ragten. Sie würden alleine vor sich her brutzeln. Ich war ein wenig unruhig. "Wir können auf die Braten auf passen", sagte Bran, "ihr wollt euch bestimmt erfrischen gehen." "Danke, Bran", entgegnete ich, "ich nehme euer Angebot gerne an." Anordil und Luvalaes waren bereits verschwunden. Vielleicht arbeiteten sie an den Amuletten. Ich ging in Richtung Fluss. Ich wollte Erinnerungen nachhängen.

In der Dämmerung zog leichter Nebel auf. Dieser tauchte den Fluss in eine unwirkliche Atmosphäre. In Gedanken war ich wieder Kind und tobte mit Ewan hier durch die Wälder. Nach einer Weile näherte sich mir Anordil. Lautlos wie ein Schatten setzte er sich neben mich. Wir saßen schweigend nebeneinander. So verstrichen einige Minuten.

"_Han rim man vroniannech_ - es ist viel gewesen, was du ertragen musstest", sagte Anordil plötzlich leise auf Sindarin, "_henio dîr in bith nin. Ú-íron dogin gen ned thang egro annon band cared man ú-velich._ - Fasse deshalb meine Worte nicht falsch auf. Ich will dich weder bedrängen noch in irgendeiner Form zu etwas zwingen, was du nicht möchtest." Verwundert blickte ich ihn an. Ich wanderte jetzt über ein Jahr mit ihm als Kampfgefährten und kannte ihn einige Monate länger, doch so hatte ich ihn bisher nie reden hören.

"_Cennin gen, sui eg harn a ú-chaeron i 'ûr úthannech bronad dan in yrch. Garnin i dhâf 'ovad gen bo bâd gîn o achassen adaneth an vagor edhellen. - Annon gen i guil chervess nin a ned Ennor. Garich ú-thang thar-nin. __Aníron ú-er-vellon gen. __Or nautho in bith nin. __Man mabathach, aníron dambeth ned dâd oer._ - Ich habe dich gesehen, wie du verwundet und dem Tode nah versuchtest, den Orks Widerstand zu bieten. Danach durfte ich die Verwandlung eines verängstigten Menschenmädchen in eine elbisch anmutende Kriegerin begleiten. - Ich biete dir ein Leben an meiner Seite und in Mittelerde. Du bist zu nichts verpflichtet. Ich möchte dir mehr als Freund sein. Überdenke meine Worte. Egal, wie du dich entscheidest, bitte ich in zwei Tagen um eine Antwort." Er erhob sich und verschwand im Wald. Überrascht über sein Angebot, schaute ich ihm nach. Eine Weile blieb ich nachdenklich sitzen, bevor ich mich zum Lager aufmachte.

Die beiden jungen Männer hatten in der Zwischenzeit das Nachtmahl fertig bereitet. Es duftete nach gebratenem Kaninchen und Fasan. Tjann hatte Stockbrot gemacht. Ich hatte vorhin auf der Wanderung ein paar Beeren gesammelt. Alles zusammen mundete vorzüglich. Nach dem Mahl saßen wir eine Weile um das Feuer herum. Ich zog meine Flöte hervor und spielte ein paar irische Lieder. Anordil und Luvalaes sangen einige Balladen in Sindarin, wozu ich sie auf der Flöte begleitete.

"Das hört sich ja an wie Sindarin", sagte Tjann unvermittelt. "Gälisch ähnelt Sindarin", antwortete ich schnell, "Tolkien hatte viele Anleihen in dieser Sprache gemacht. Beherrschst du Sindarin?" Er schaute mich an und nickte zögerlich. "Ein paar Brocken. Es ist schwierig, die Sprache aus dem Internet zu lernen, da es ja keine direkten Lehrer gibt." "_Suilad anech_", sprach ich ihn an, "_bedin i-lam thindrim_ - ich spreche Sindarin." Verdutzt schaute er mich an. Er antwortete mir ein wenig holpriger. "Wo hast du es gelernt?", fragte er mich. "Von meinem Vater", antwortete ich, "er war Mitglied der Tolkien-Gesellschaft in England." Wir unterhielten uns jetzt eine Weile auf Sindarin. Bran beherrschte es ebenfalls leidlich.

Anordil und Luvalaes zogen überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Sollen wir tatsächlich Sindarin sprechen?", fragte er auf Jerne, "hältst du das für eine gute Idee?" "Warum nicht?", antwortete ich ebenfalls auf Jerne, "Sindarin ist hier eine Kunstsprache, die kaum jemand beherrscht. Wenn jemand diese Sprache lernt, freut er sich über jede Gelegenheit sie mal anzuwenden. Und außerdem wissen die zwei ja nicht, dass das eure Muttersprache ist." Anordil lächelte verschmitzt. "_Sen dîr, Arwen. Si beditham i-lam thindrim_. – Dies ist richtig, Arwen. Sprechen wir ein wenig Sindarin." Bran und Tjann hatten erstaunt unseren kurzen Gedankenaustausch beobachtet. Gälisch oder Jerne schienen sie nicht zu beherrschen. Hätte mich auch sonst stark gewundert. "Nun denn, üben wir ein wenig Sindarin", sprach ich zu den beiden auf Sindarin. Angeregt unterhielten wir uns eine ganze Weile. Wir halfen mit Vokabeln aus, wenn die zwei nicht weiterkamen.

Unauffällig steuerten wir das Gespräch auf die Vergangenheit der beiden hin. "Wie seid ihr eigentlich zu den celtic-weeks gekommen?", fragte ich sie später auf Englisch, denn ich sah, dass ihnen die Köpfe rauchten.

"Das ist eine längere Geschichte. Im wirklichen Leben heiße ich Stefan Müller und bin Student der Wirtschaftswissenschaften in Heidelberg. Als Ausgleich für das Studium habe ich mir ein Hobby gesucht. Kommilitonen haben mich dann einmal zu einem Rollenspiel eingeladen. Ich habe danach Gefallen daran gefunden", erzählte Bran, der sich gemütlich zurücklehnte, "aber das reine Spielen am Wohnzimmertisch hat mir nach einer Weile nicht mehr gereicht. Ich bin zu Life-Rollenspiel-Events gegangen. Das hat mich so fasziniert, dass ich mich richtig in die Sache hineingekniet habe. Ich habe Seminare besucht, in denen man lernen konnte, wie man seine Kleidung, Rüstung usw. herstellt, was für Materialien man nimmt und so. Dann habe ich richtiges Schwerttraining besucht, weil ich mich in erster Linie für den Schwertkampf interessierte. Aber es ist schwierig und teuer gute Lehrer zu bekommen. Also ging das alles langsam vonstatten. Ich habe bei einem Event von den celtic-weeks gehört. Da die günstigerweise mit meinen Semesterferien zusammenfielen, habe ich mich direkt angemeldet. Ich war neugierig, ob man wirklich hier gute Lehrer findet und eine absolut gute Atmosphäre. Und ich muss sagen, man hatte Recht. Die celtic-weeks sind bis jetzt das beste Event, wo ich je war."

Tjann nickte bedächtig. Er saß im Schneidersitz und spielte grüblerisch mit Grashalmen. "Mir erging es ähnlich", fing er an, "allerdings habe ich mit dem Rollenspiel bereits in der Schule angefangen. Mein Name ist übrigens im wirklichen Leben Robert Schumann. Ich bin kein studierter Kopf wie Stefan hier, aber ich verdiene mein Geld redlich als Bäckergeselle. Während der Ausbildung habe ich das Rollenspiel als Ausgleich genutzt - einfach in eine fremde Welt zu flüchten. Ich habe meine Ausbildung zum Bäcker gehasst. - Nicht den Beruf an sich, sondern eher die Art und Weise, wie mit den Azubis umgegangen wird. Aber das nur am Rande. - Nach einer Weile bin ich zu Life-Events gegangen und habe mich richtig in dieser Szene verloren. Bei einem Event habe ich Stefan kennen gelernt. Ich glaube, wir haben gegeneinander gekämpft und später zusammen Würstchen gegessen. War auf alle Fälle spaßig. Nach einer Weile habe ich den Kampfstab als Waffe für mich entdeckt und den Bogen. Stefan konnte ich nach einigem Hin und Her überreden, ebenfalls mit dem Bogenschießen anzufangen. Aber da ist es wie mit dem Schwertkampf. Man findet selten gute Lehrer. Und wenn sie gut sind, sind sie teuer. Seit meiner Ausbildung bin ich eigentlich jedes Wochenende unterwegs. Wenn ich Freitags aus der Backstube komme, wechsle ich meine Kleider und bin ein anderer Mensch. Eigentlich arbeite ich die ganze Woche nur, damit ich am Wochenende leben kann. Bei einem Event auf der Ronneburg - dass ist eine Burganlage in der Nähe von Frankfurt - habe ich von den celtic-weeks erfahren. Ich war neugierig, weil ich so ein großes Event bisher nicht besucht hatte. Deshalb habe ich mich angemeldet. Meine Rollenspielgruppe meinte, ich wäre verrückt. Aber bis jetzt sind meine Erwartung bei weitem übertroffen worden." Ich lächelte sie an. Die beiden Elben hatten ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zugehört. Für sie mussten die Zusammenhänge äußerst komisch wirken.

Ich hatte ihnen in der ersten Nacht hier viel über die celtic-weeks und die Leute, die hier anzutreffen waren, erzählt. Auch über die Rollenspieler hatte ich versucht, sie aufzuklären. Sie fanden es verrückt, dass sich Menschen trafen und anhand von Würfeln Kämpfe austrugen sowie Abenteuer erlebten. Aber das gehörte nun mal zu meiner Welt. "Ich bin hier in der Nähe aufgewachsen und mit dem keltischen Ursprung vertraut", sagte ich, "für mich sind die celtic-weeks nichts Neues. Für meine Freunde hier schon. Ich habe sie weit weg von zu Hause kennen gelernt und sie zum Besuch dieser celtic-weeks eingeladen. Und dieses Jahr sind sie besonders beeindruckend. Letztes Mal gab es die Palisade und die festen Häuser noch nicht. Es hat mich überrascht, wie schön das geworden ist." Unauffällig führten wir das Gespräch von uns persönlich weg, auf neutralere Gesprächsthemen. Gegen Mitternacht legten wir uns zur Ruhe. Aus Gewohnheit losten wir die Wachen aus. Die beiden jungen Männer erboten sich, auch Wachen zu übernehmen. Mir war nicht entgangen, dass Roberts Worte eine gewisse Sehnsucht enthielten.

Anordil sprach mich später bei unserer Wache darauf an. "_Sen neth venn – Tjann egro Robert, sui ane esta – sen amar ú-amar dîn._ - Dieser junge Mann – Tjann oder auch Robert, wie er sich nennt - diese Welt ist nicht die seine ", wisperte er mir zu, "_gar iaur hûn ned neth thraw. __Hûn, i vadant in râd i vist. __Mathannen na vaeth-'olthad. __E ned ú-dîr lûg ned hen amar._ - Er hat einen alten Geist in einem jungen Körper. Ein Geist, der sich verirrt hat. Ich habe es schon bei den Übungskämpfen gespürt. Er ist in dieser Welt in der falschen Zeit." Ich nickte ihm zu. "_Sen no_ - das kann sein", antwortete ich, "das geht vielen Menschen so. Deshalb gibt es auch die Rollenspieler. Sie flüchten aus der Realität in eine vergangene Zeit und in andere Charaktere." "_Cennitham, man i vâd athan an den_ - wir werden sehen, wie er sich weiterentwickelt", sagte Anordil und verfiel in Schweigen.

In den beiden nächsten Tagen hatte ich viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Und ich musste vieles überdenken. Vor allem Anordils Angebot. Auf der einen Seite fühlte ich mich zu ihm hingezogen. Ich horchte tief in mich hinein und stellte fest, dass ich nicht nur Freundschaft empfand. Auf der anderen widerstrebte es mir, mich zu binden. Genauer gesagt, ich wollte mich an keinen Mann binden. Ich hatte regelrecht Angst davor. Aber ich konnte Anordil nicht mit den Männern der Erde vergleichen. Er war anders. Anordil sah mich manchmal prüfend an. In der Nacht lag ich wach da und dachte nach. Ich konnte mir denken, dass Anordil es ebenfalls bemerkte.

Wir erteilten Stefan und Robert Unterricht. Jetzt nicht nur im Bogenschießen und Schwerttechnik, sondern auch im Spurenlesen sowie sich im Wald bewegen. Sie waren wissbegierig wie auch gelehrig. In manchen Dingen ein wenig zu neugierig. Ich bemerkte, dass ihnen die Ohren der Elben langsam auffielen. Im Kampf, und sei es nur zu Trainingszwecken, konnte man nicht immer gut frisiert sein. Da verrutscht schon mal eine Haarlocke. So kam es, dass des öfteren die Ohrspitzen der Elben hervor blitzten. Gegen Abend waren die beiden Deutschen stark erschöpft. Wir hatten aber auch ein hartes Tempo vorgelegt. Sie gingen zum Fluss hinunter, um sich zu erfrischen.

Anordil sah mich an. "_Cennir em ú-edain_ - sie haben gemerkt, dass wir keine Menschen sind", sagte er. "wir könnten ihnen ihre Erinnerung nehmen, aber dann vergessen sie auch, was sie heute gelernt haben." "Ich denke, wir sollten sie ihren Gedanken überlassen", meinte ich, "sie werden es niemandem erzählen können. Man würde sie für verrückt halten, da es in dieser Welt keine Elben gibt." Wir gingen zum Lagerplatz und entfachten ein kleines Feuer.

Diesmal war ich an der Reihe, um für das Abendessen zu sorgen. Ich ging zum Fluss hinunter. Heute Abend würde es Fisch geben. Das Glück war mit mir. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte ich ein paar ordentliche Fische gefangen. Ich nahm sie am Ufer aus. Am Lagerplatz spießte ich sie auf Stöcke und hing sie über das Feuer. Sogar ein paar wilde Kartoffeln hatte ich gefunden. Diese landeten in der Glut.

An diesem Abend waren wir recht schweigsam. Die beiden Deutschen waren ebenfalls zurückhaltend. Sie sahen gelegentlich zu den Elben hinüber. Nach einer Weile fasste sich Stefan endlich ein Herz. _"Edhil rîn, egro law_? - Ihr seid wirklich Elben, nicht wahr?", fragte er leise auf Sindarin. Anordil schaute ihn durchdringend an. Seine Augen glitzerten wie Kristalle im Schein des Feuers. "_Mae, sen dîr_ - ja, es ist wahr", sagte er zu meiner Überraschung. "Bitte, Herr Anordil, erzählt von eurer Welt", bat Stefan jetzt auf Englisch, "es ist doch vermutlich Mittelerde, oder? Wir werden nichts verraten. Uns würde sowieso niemand glauben." Anordil blickte ihn forschend an. Ich spürte einen leisen Strom von Magie. Dann nickte er. "Wir werden ein wenig erzählen", stimmte er zu.

Und an diesem Abend wurde viel erzählt. Die beiden jungen Deutschen sogen jedes Wort in sich auf. Sie wussten nicht, dass Anordil sie auf ihre Gesinnung getestet hatte. Vor allem Robert hing an jedem Wort. Er sprach heute nicht viel. Er sah vielmehr immer nachdenklicher aus. Stefan unterhielt sich dagegen angeregt mit uns. Er hatte eine Menge Fragen, die wir gar nicht alle beantworten konnten und nicht wollten.

Am Tag des Lugnasadh-Festes kehrten wir wieder zum Festplatz zurück. Wir waren früh erwacht. Im heraufziehenden Morgennebel machten wir uns auf den Rückweg. Die beiden jungen Männer sahen müde aus. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie vor Aufregung nicht geschlafen. Sie trugen jetzt ein Geheimnis mit sich, dass sie niemandem mitteilen konnten, ohne für verrückt gehalten zu werden. Das musste ihr Verstand erst einmal verarbeiten.

Von weitem konnten wir Pater Michael sehen. Er sah blass aus. Wir vermieden es mit ihm zusammen zutreffen. Schließlich wollten wir ihn nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Wir kamen über den Bogenschießplatz. Dort trennten wir uns von den beiden Deutschen. Heute würden wir die Übungen ausfallen lassen.

Ian wartete bereits auf uns. "Die Polizei hat viele Fragen gestellt. Sie haben die Überreste des Hauses gesichert. Zwei von ihnen sind immer noch hier, aber mir scheint, dass sie eher neugierig darauf sind, die Zusammenhänge mit diesem Dorf zu finden", informierte er uns. "Aber man kann sich ungehindert bewegen?", fragte ich ihn. Er nickte. "Wie geht es Pater Michael?", fragte Anordil, "wir haben ihn vorhin im Morgennebel gesehen." "Gut", grinste Ian, "er kann sich nur an einen gewaltigen Kater erinnern. Alles andere ist ausgelöscht. Gute Arbeit." Er nickte Anordil anerkennend zu. "Und Fiona?", fragte er weiter. Ian lächelte weich. "Sie kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern", sagte er, "sie redet jetzt nur von dem Engel, den sie im Traum gesehen hat. – Vorsicht, da kommen zwei von den Schnüfflern."

Anordil sah mich irritiert an. "Schnüffler?", fragte er mich erstaunt. "_Sí tirn i ost estathar bin i nosta_ - die hiesige Stadtwache wird gerne als Schnüffler bezeichnet", erklärte ich ihm auf Sindarin, "eigentlich heißen sie Polizei. Dies ist eine Ableitung aus einer alten Sprache. Polis bedeutet dabei soviel wie Staat. Die Übersetzung würde grob lauten ‚die dem Staat dienen'." Er nickte verstehend.

In der Zwischenzeit waren zwei Leute auf uns zugekommen. Ein Mann und eine Frau. Sie trugen Zivil, das will heißen, weder eine Polizeiuniform noch eine der Umgebung angepasste Gewandung. "Guten Morgen, Mr. O'Reilly", sagte der Mann, "sie sind ja früh unterwegs." Ian lächelte freundlich. "Guten Morgen, Mr. Finch, Mrs. O'Brian", antwortete er, "als Organisator muss man früh auf den Beinen sein, damit alles reibungslos läuft." Wir grüßten nur stumm.

"Darf man fragen, wohin sie unterwegs sind?", fragte die Frau. Ian schaute sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken an. "Ich bin auf meinem täglichen Rundgang. Wenn sie möchten, können sie mich ja begleiten", erwiderte er, "einen Moment, bitte." Er wandte sich uns zu. "Es freut mich, dass ihr mit dem Übungsplatz zufrieden seid. Wenn ihr weitere Anregungen für uns habt, teilt sie uns mit. Ich wünsche euch einen angenehmen Tag." "Vielen Dank für ihr Gehör und möge die Sonne auf eurem Weg scheinen", verabschiedete ich mich betont schwülstig. So sprachen die Rollenspieler und man sollte dieses Image hier ein wenig pflegen. Wenigstens in diesem Moment. Dann wandten wir uns dem Bogenschießplatz zu. Wir würden uns eine halbe Stunde den Anschein geben, als würden wir üben, bevor wir zu Patricks Haus gingen.

"So", wandte sich Ian zu den beiden Polizisten, "mein Bruder und ich sind für die Turnier- und Übungsplätze sowie Pferdeweiden, Ställe und ähnliches zuständig. Jeden Morgen, so früh es geht, drehen wir deshalb unsere Runde, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Wir sehen nach, ob die Plätze in Ordnung sind, ob alles an seinem Platz ist oder ob es Verschmutzungen gibt. Mein Bruder sieht hauptsächlich nach den Turnierplätzen und Pferdeställen. Hier ist es besonders wichtig ......" Er hatte sich inzwischen entfernt und die beiden in Schlepptau genommen. Bereitwillig folgten sie ihm. Interessiert hörten sie ihm zu. Er würde sie mit genügend Informationen über die celtic-weeks versorgen. Ich hörte, wie Anordil einen kleinen Spruch murmelte. Wieder spürte ich einen leisen Hauch Magie. Ich sah ihn fragend an. "Vergessen", antwortete er, "sie werden nur eine flüchtige Erinnerung an unser Zusammentreffen haben, wenn überhaupt."

Patrick begrüßte uns herzlich, als wir zu seinem Haus kamen. Ich schaute ihn ernst an. "Patrick, ich habe eine Bitte an dich", sagte ich zu ihm mit fester Stimme, "sei so gut und segne heute Abend meinen Bund mit Anordil." Anordil sah mich an. Seine Augen funkelten im Sonnenlicht. Er lächelte nur leicht und nickte mir zu. Alle anderen waren überrascht. Patrick sah mich ein paar Sekunden forschend an.

"Ja, Kind!", brach es plötzlich aus ihm heraus, "du lässt uns ja nicht viel Zeit. - Aber, ich werde gerne deinen Bund segnen." Auf einmal war das Haus in heller Aufregung. Außer unserer Reisekleidung hatten wir ja nichts mitgebracht. Eleanor und Sinéad zogen mich zur Seite. "Ich habe ein Gewand, dass dafür passend wäre", sagte Eleanor, "es würde mich freuen, wenn du es tragen würdest. Ich habe es selber noch nicht getragen. Ich wollte es für einen besonderen Anlass aufheben. - Es ist hellgrün mit Silber abgesetzt." Ich sah sie überrascht mit großen Augen an. "Grün und Silber sind die Farben seines Hauses", erwiderte ich erfreut, "ich würde es mit Freuden tragen."

Der Tag verging wie im Flug. Seit dem Vormittag hatte ich die Elben nicht mehr gesehen. Sie waren auf einmal mit Ian und Brian verschwunden. Als es dämmerte, kleideten Eleanor und Sinéad mich an. Sinéad flocht einen Teil meines Haares ein. Sie verzierte es mit kleinen weißen Blüten und Efeublättern. Fiona lief aufgeregt zwischen uns herum. Dann legten die beiden ihre besten Gewänder an. Eleanor trug ein dunkelbraunes Samtkleid mit Kupferstickerei. Sinéad bevorzugte dunkelgrünes Leinen mit einer Goldborte. Fiona wurde ebenfalls in dunkelgrünes Leinen gekleidet. Zufrieden begutachteten Sinéad und Eleanor ihr Werk, bevor sie mich hinaus begleiteten. Wir gingen über den gesamten Festplatz.

Die Kleine hüpfte fröhlich vor mir her. Mittlerweile hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass sich heute Abend jemand nach keltischem Brauch vermählen wollte. Neugierige Blicke folgten uns und einige der Leute gaben uns Geleit.

Wir gingen bis zur Lugh-Kultstätte. Dort sollte heute das Lugnasadh gefeiert werden. Und dort wollte ich mich binden. Schon von weitem sah ich die Feuer brennen. Als ich näher kam, sah ich, dass die Kultstätte mit Blüten, Erntepuppen, Fackeln und Feuerschalen geschmückt war. Vor dem Opferfeuer stand Patrick.

Er trug das weiße Gewand eines Druiden der Kelten. Und das mit Recht. Als Hüter des Hortes durfte er dieses Privileg genießen. Ein goldener Stirnreif, goldene Armspangen und ein goldener Torque in Form von zwei ineinander verschlungenen Drachen schmückten ihn. Es waren viele Leute vom Festplatz da. Ich erkannte einige der Händler und der Turnierleute. Auch die beiden jungen Deutschen waren da. Die Frauen trugen alle Festgewänder. Die Männer hatten sich in ihre beste Gewandung gehüllt. Luvalaes sah ich vorne bei Patricks Familie stehen. Er trug ebenfalls ein Festgewand in Brauntönen mit Kupfer abgesetzt, welches ihn hervorragend kleidete. Woher er es hatte, war mir schleierhaft. Aber es passte perfekt zu Eleanors Gewandung. Alles in allem bot sich mir ein imposantes Bild.

Sinéad und Eleanor begleiteten mich bis vor das Feuer. Dort blieb ich an der rechten Seite stehen. Ich drehte mich um. Dann sah ich Anordil auf einem weißen Pferd ankommen. Er saß ab. Die letzten Meter ging er zu Fuß. Er trug ein Gewand in Grün und Silber. Es unterstrich sein elbisches Wesen deutlich. Obwohl die beiden Elben, seit wir hier angekommen waren, ihre Haare so trugen, dass die Ohrspitzen verdeckt waren. Er stellte sich zur linken Seite des Feuers. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Anscheinend gaben wir ein außergewöhnliches Paar ab.

Patrick lächelte. Dabei holte er tief Luft. "Willkommen, ihr alle, zum diesjährigen Lugnasadh-Fest", hob er an und fuhr nach einer kleinen Pause fort, "das Lugnasadh wird seit altersher zu Beginn der Erntezeit gefeiert. Wir ehren damit den Gott Lugh. Er ist Herr der Ernte, aber auch des Krieges und der Heilung. Lugnasadh ist die Zeit der Gesundheit und erotischen Energie. Das reife Getreide steht symbolisch für Schutz und Fruchtbarkeit. Seit jeher werden in dieser Zeit Spiele veranstaltet, so wie unsere celtic-weeks. - Aber an Lugnasadh wurden ebenfalls seit altersher Unstimmigkeiten bereinigt und Hochzeiten arrangiert. - Und dieses Jahr ist es überraschend eine Hochzeit, die unser Lugnasadh krönt." Er machte eine kurze Pause. Dann wandte er sich an uns.

"Diese beiden hier haben sich entschlossen, sich nach keltischem Brauch zu binden." Er sah mich an. "Arwen Ceridwen, Tochter der Kelten, ich frage dich, bist du aus freien Stücken und ungezwungen hier erschienen?" Jetzt sprach er Gälisch. "Ja, ich bin aus freien Stücken hier. Niemand hat mich gezwungen, niemand hat mir gedroht", antwortete ich fest. "Dann erkläre mir, was dein Wille ist." "Es ist mein freier Wille, den Bund mit diesem Mann einzugehen", erklärte ich mit klarer Stimme.

Anschließend wandte er sich an Anordil. "Auch dich frage ich, Anordil, Sohn von Glordoron, bist du aus freien Stücken und ungezwungen hier erschienen?", sprach er zu ihm. "Ich bin aus freien Stücken hier. Niemand hat mich gezwungen und niemand mir gedroht", antwortete Anordil. "Dann erkläre auch du mir, was dein Wille ist." "Es ist mein freier Wille, den Bund mit dieser Frau einzugehen", erwiderte Anordil.

"So legt eure Hände ineinander", wies Patrick uns an, "seht euch an und wiederholt das Versprechen. – So wie es Brauch ist, seit altersher, nehme ich dich, Arwen Ceridwen, zu meiner Frau. Ich verspreche dir, dich in Ehren zu halten. Ich verspreche dir, gute und schlechte Zeiten mit dir zu durchschreiten. Ich gebe dir das Versprechen meiner Liebe, bis das der Tod uns trennen mag." Anordil wiederholte diese Worte. Voll tönte seine Stimme über die Lichtung. Er fügte in Sindarin hinzu: "_No aer i'waedh mîn, no thenin i vîl mîn. Gerich i veleth nin, derithon na gen. Úbenn ven ú-erthatha. __Úbenn togitha gen ned thang, ae govadin gen_. – Sei unser Bündnis heilig, sei unsere Liebe standhaft. Ich liebe dich, ich bleibe bei dir. Keiner wird uns trennen. - Niemand wird dich bedrohen, solange ich an deiner Seite bin."

Danach wandte Patrick sich mir zu. "So wiederhole jetzt du das Versprechen", forderte er mich auf. "So wie es Brauch ist, seit altersher, nehme ich dich, Anordil, Sohn von Glordoron, zu meinem Manne", klar waren meine Worte zu hören, "ich verspreche dir, dich in Ehren zu halten. Ich verspreche dir, gute und schlechte Zeiten mit dir zu durchschreiten. Ich gebe dir das Versprechen meiner Liebe, bis das der Tod uns trennen mag. – _Mîdh bo thâr, aur eden echuia. Han i onnad eden nivarad nîn. Gerich i veleth nin, derithon na gen. Úbenn ven ú-erthatha. Esteliathon guil nîn bo gen._ - Tau ist auf dem Gras, ein neuer Tag erwacht. Es beginnt ein neuer Morgen für mich. Ich liebe dich, ich bleibe bei dir. Keiner wird uns trennen. Ich vertraue dir mein Leben an." Auch ich sprach die letzten Sätze in Sindarin.

Patrick legte seine Hände auf die unseren. "Durch das alte Blut, das in mir fließt, darf ich euren Bund segnen", sprach er, "daher rufe ich den Segen Lughs, Belenus' und den Segen der Großen Mutter Brigid auf euch herab. Möge Belenus euren Weg erleuchten, Lugh möge euch schützen und Brigid euch Weisheit und Liebe schenken. So sei dieser Bund besiegelt." Wir traten nun zur Seite.

Patrick fuhr danach fort, die eigentliche Feier zum Lugnasadh zu zelebrieren. Anordil und ich gesellten uns zu Patricks Familie. Es wurden Ernteopfer gebracht. Getreide, Früchte, Gemüse wurden in großen Schalen zum Feuer gebracht. Es waren verschiedene Kleintiere als Opfergabe vorbereitet worden. Honig, Milch und Wein stand in kleinen Krügen bereit. In einer anderen Schale war Tierblut aufgefangen worden. Dies alles wurde nacheinander erst ins Feuer gehalten und danach dem Schoß der Erde übergeben.

Nach der Zeremonie wurden uns von den Anwesenden Glückwünsche dargebracht. Luvalaes holte unterdessen das Pferd an den Rand der Lichtung. Anordil stieg auf und Luvalaes hob mich vor Anordil auf das Pferd. So ging es in Richtung des Dorfes. Uns folgten die anderen in lockerer Ordnung. Als wir über den Festplatz ritten, konnten wir viele Glückwunschrufe hören. Überraschenderweise fanden wir den Tanzplatz geschmückt vor.

Ein großer Tisch stand ein wenig abseits. Dieser war festlich gedeckt und mit Blüten sowie grünen Ranken geschmückt. "Wir haben nicht oft eine Hochzeit am Lugnasadh", sagte Sinéad entschuldigend, als sie meine erstaunten Blicke sah. "Es ist wunderschön", erwiderte ich immer noch überrascht, "ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Vielen Dank, Sinéad. Ich bin sprachlos."

Es gab ein Festmahl. Verschiedenes gebratenes Fleisch, Fisch im Kräutermantel, gebackenes Gemüse, Pilze in Sahne, eingelegtes Gemüse, frisches Brot, würzigen Käse, verschiedene Pasteten, Obst und süßes Backwerk. Wie Sinéad das alles so schnell organisiert hatte, war mir ein Rätsel. Eleanor spielte mit ihren Musikern zum Tanz auf. Und es wurde viel getanzt und gelacht an diesem Abend.

"Ich möchte dir zwei Dinge schenken", sagte Anordil zu mir, als wir uns vom Tanzen ausruhten. Ich sah ihn überrascht an. "Du hast mir so viel geschenkt", erwiderte ich ein wenig verunsichert. Wortlos legte er einen kleinen goldenen Ring in meine Hand. Er war mit Tengwar, den elbischen Schriftzeichen, bedeckt. Wegen des unzureichenden Lichtes konnte ich sie nicht genau entziffern. "Die Schriftzeichen besagen, dass du zu meinem Haus gehörst. – _Arwen Ceridwen, hervess Anordil Glordoronion, hîr Gillien_ - Arwen Ceridwen, Gemahlin des Anordil, Sohn von Glordoron, des Herrn von Cillien. – Den Ring trage ich bereits eine Weile mit mir. Allerdings habe ich ihn erst hier gravieren lassen." Sanft streifte er ihn mir über den Ringfinger.

In einer weiteren fließenden Bewegung legte er mir eine Kette um den Hals. An dieser war eines der Amulette befestigt, welche er aus dem Hort mitnahm. Es sah anders aus, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Es glänzte jetzt in mattem Silber und in der Mitte war ein grünlich schimmernder Stein befestigt. Hinter diesem Stein sah ich goldene Fäden. "Es ist jetzt aktiviert", sagte Anordil zu mir, "es wird dir Gefahren anzeigen. Rötlich glüht es, wenn sich dir Gefahr nähert. Selbst wenn jemand lügt, wird es rötlich werden." "Die magische Substanz. - Wo hast du sie her, hier in dieser Welt?", fragte ich ihn überrascht. "Es ist Elbenhaar", lächelte er mich verschmitzt an, "vergiss nicht, dass wir magische Wesen sind."

Als wir uns spät in der Nacht zur Ruhe begeben wollten, führte Luvalaes uns in den Wald. Wir hörten den Flusslauf in der Nähe. Die Sterne sahen wir über uns. "Dies ist mein bescheidenes Geschenk an euch", lächelte er uns wissend an, deutete auf eine kleine Höhle und war plötzlich verschwunden. Die Höhle war mit einer Lagerstatt aus Moos, Gras und Fellen ausgestattet. Es brannte ein niedriges Feuer. Blumen waren ringsum verstreut. Zwei Kelche standen dort sowie eine Karaffe mit Wein.

Anordil füllte sie und reichte mir einen. Nervös nippte ich an dem Wein. Er war würzig und schwer. Ich erinnerte mich an Cillien. Woher hatte Luvalaes nur die Kräuter für die Rezeptur bekommen? Mich fröstelte, daher ging ich näher ans Feuer. Schatten tanzten an der Felswand. Die Nachtgeräusche drangen zu uns herein. In der Ferne hörte ich die Musik vom Festplatz. Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus. Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich Angst spürte. War ich in meinem Herzen doch nicht bereit?

"Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen", sagte Anordil. Liebevoll sah er mich an. Ich hatte Angst vor dieser Nacht, aber ich wollte es trotzdem. Tief atmete ich durch. Verscheuchte das Gespenst der Vergangenheit, dass seine gierigen Finger nach mir ausstreckte. "_Han iest nîn_ - ich möchte es", sagte ich leise, "_esteliathon nin bo gen_ - ich vertraue mich dir an." Er sah mir tief in die Augen. Ich wusste, er fühlte meine Furcht. "_Mae, estelio nin_ - ja, vertraue mir", erwiderte er leise, "_na ú-lû ú-charnathon gen. Sen 'weston gen_. - Niemals werde ich dir weh tun. Das verspreche ich dir."

Er schlang seine Arme um mich und hielt mich fest. Wärme und Geborgenheit strahlte von ihm aus. Ich kuschelte mich in seine Umarmung. Allmählich wurde ich ruhiger. Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah Anordil in die Augen – nur um darin zu versinken. Das Feuer spiegelte sich in ihnen und ließ sie funkeln, wie die Sterne am Nachthimmel. Zärtlich küsste er mich. Langsam öffnete er die Schließen meines Gewandes. Sacht glitt es von meinem Körper. Unfähig mich zu bewegen, stand ich dort im Schein des Feuers.

Sanft strichen seine Hände über mein Haar. Lösten die Blüten. Schoben es zur Seite. Ein flüchtiger Kuss streifte meinen Nacken. Warmer Atem ließ mich erschauern. Seine Haare kitzelten meine Haut. Behutsam glitten seine Hände über meinen Körper und ließen mich erzittern. "Habe keine Angst", flüsterte er. Vorsichtig hob er mich hoch und bettete mich auf das Lager aus Fellen. Mit einem Finger fuhr er über die Konturen meines Gesichtes. Eine flüchtige Berührung, wie mit einer Feder. Es kribbelte auf der Haut. Ich schloss die Augen und ließ es geschehen. Dann hielt er inne. Das Rascheln seiner Robe verriet mir, dass er sich erhoben hatte. Ich wusste, dass er sich nun ebenfalls entkleidete. Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah, dass er mich anblickte.

Seine Bewegungen waren fließend und elegant. Unverwandt schaute er mich an. Ich beobachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und wachsender Erregung. Er nahm die Kelche und setzte sich zu mir. Ich ergriff einen und leerte ihn mit einem Zug. Zittrig stellte ich ihn auf den Boden. Der Wein wirkte rasch. Wärme und ein wohliges Gefühl breiteten sich in mir aus. Ich lehnte mich zurück in die Felle. Ruhig sah Anordil mir in die Augen. Er gab mir Zeit ihn zu betrachten.

Die Flammen des Feuers warfen tiefgoldene Reflexe auf seinen Körper. Die Haare schimmerten wie reines Gold. Seine Augen glitzerten. Das Feuer spiegelte sich in ihnen. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Zögernd streckte ich eine Hand aus. Berührte zaghaft seine Haut. Sie fühlte sich glatt an. Seidig weich. Und doch konnte man die festen Muskeln darunter spüren. Sanft zog er mich in seine Arme. Sein Kuss war warm und schmeckte nach Wald. Zart spielte seine Zunge mit meinen Lippen, bat um Einlass. Nach kurzem Zögern gewährte ich es ihm. Forschend gingen seine Hände und Lippen auf Wanderschaft. Streichelten sanft. Küssten warm. Schmetterlingsflügeln gleich sandten sie Schauer durch meinen Körper.

Er weckte die Sehnsucht in mir. Als ich meine Augen schloss, wurde die Erinnerung an jene Nacht vor einem Jahr wach. Immer wieder verharrte er kurz, wartete auf eine Reaktion meines Körpers. Erregung breitete sich in mir aus. Seine Hände ließen mich erschauern. Mein Atem ging stoßweise. Anordils Hände forderten sanft. Seine Küsse wurden fester. Bedeckten zärtlich meinen Körper. Ich spürte seine Wärme, die seidig weiche Haut auf meiner.

Sein hartes Geschlecht. Krampfhaft zog sich mein Bauch zusammen. Ich stemmte meine Fäuste gegen seine Brust. Versuchte ihn wegzustoßen. Gelächter hallte durch mein Gehirn. Brutale Gesichter tauchten aus den Tiefen der Vergangenheit auf. "Bitte nicht, ich ...", keuchte ich entsetzt. "Scht", wisperte Anordil ruhig. Sein Kuss verschloss meine Lippen. Erstickten meine Gegenwehr mit Zärtlichkeit. Behutsam lösten seine Finger meine verkrampften Muskeln. "_Estelio nin_ - vertraue mir", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Mit tiefen Atemzügen drängte ich die Erinnerung zurück. Verbannte sie aus meinem Gedächtnis. Ich kuschelte mich schweigend an Anordil. Ich schloss meine Augen und gab mich in seine Hände. Er forderte meinen Körper aufs neue. Immer wieder betrachtete er mich forschend.

Dann schlief er mir bei. In meiner Ekstase hatte ich es zuerst nicht bemerkt. Als ich ihn letztendlich spürte, krampfte sich mein Körper erneut zusammen. Panik stieg in mir hoch. Brachte meine Erregung beinahe zum Erlöschen. "Scht", flüsterte er sacht, "_ú-'osto. Ú-charnathon gen. Danno gen. Gadithon gen._ - Hab keine Angst. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Lass dich fallen. Ich fange dich auf." Er streichelte und küsste meinen Körper, bis ich mich wieder entspannt hatte. Plötzlich, mit einem Mal, ließ ich mich fallen. Er hielt sein Versprechen und fing mich auf. Dann brachte er mich zu einem nie gekannten Höhenflug. Der Rest der Nacht verschwand in einem Taumel.

Gegen Morgen wachte ich in seinen Armen auf. Ich fühlte mich total erschöpft, aber glücklich. Er sah mich fragend an. "_Mae mathon_ - mir geht es gut", antwortete ich auf seine stumme Frage, "ich habe mich nie so gut gefühlt. – _Gen hannon, Anordil_ – ich danke dir, Anordil." Er lächelte mich sanft an und streichelte meine Haut. "Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken", sagte er weich, "du bist meine Gefährtin. - Und nun werde ich dir die Liebe lehren." Sein zärtlicher Kuss ließ mich erschauern. Liebe sprach aus seinen Augen. Ich erschrak ob dieser Erkenntnis. Hatte er wirklich die Sterblichkeit gewählt? Für mich?

Leise lachte er auf. "Dies werde ich dir nicht verraten", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, "es wird mein Geheimnis bleiben." "Und du kannst doch meine Gedanken lesen", stieß ich entgeistert hervor, was er mit erneutem Lachen quittierte. "Lasse uns zum Lager zurückkehren", sagte er und reichte mir eine Hand. Ohne zu Zögern ergriff ich sie. Er zog mich von unserem Felllager hoch.

Galant half er mir beim Anlegen der Gewänder. Leichter Nebel ließ den Sonnenaufgang wie verzaubert erscheinen. Wir genossen das Bild. Wehmut stieg in mir auf. "Ich würde gerne zum Friedhof gehen", sprach ich leise. "Friedhof?", fragte Anordil. Ich hatte vergessen, dass er dies nicht wissen konnte. "Die Begräbnisstätte unserer Toten", erklärte ich, "ich möchte das Grab meiner Familie sehen." Anordil nickte verstehend. "Ich werde dich begleiten", erwiderte er schlicht. Ich sammelte die Blüten von meinem Haarschmuck auf. Sorgfältig steckte ich sie ein. Ein wenig später verließen wir die Höhle. Ich vermutete, dass Ian und Brian sich um die Ausstattung kümmern würden, sobald wir verschwunden waren.

Ich führte Anordil quer durch den Wald zur alten Dorfkirche von Shancahir. Dahinter, nur getrennt durch einige Eichenbäume und Gebüsch, schloss sich der Friedhof an. Ein übersichtlicher, ummauerter Bereich mitten unter Bäumen. Hier wurde jeder aus Shancahir begraben, ob er nun eher im Glauben der Mutterkirche angehörte oder den Druiden. Ein schmaler Pfad trennt beide Glaubensrichtungen. Blumen lagen auf den Gräbern. Seelenlichter brannten. Leichter Nebel wirbelte auf, als wir über den Weg gingen. Nebelfetzen hingen in den nahegelegenen Bäumen. Ich schritt das Gräberfeld ab, auf der Suche nach der Begräbnisstätte meiner Familie.

Schließlich hatte ich sie gefunden. Eine schlichte Steinplatte bedeckte das Grab. Mein Magen zog sich zusammen. Hier also hatten sie ihre letzte Ruhestätte gefunden. Ich kniete mich nieder. Meine Finger fuhren die gravierten Namen und den mit Runenzeichen geschriebenen Segensspruch ab. Stumm legte ich die Blüten meines Brautschmuckes auf die Steinplatte. Ohne ein Wort sprechen zu können, harrte ich aus. Tränen rannen mir über das Gesicht. Minuten vergingen. Schließlich spürte ich Anordils Hand auf meiner Schulter. "Es kommt jemand", flüsterte er. Ich nickte und erhob mich. Rasch, ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, verschwanden wir im Wald.

Wir kehrten zum Festplatz zurück. Dies würde unser letzter Tag hier sein. Luvalaes war am Bogenschießplatz und übte mit den beiden jungen Deutschen. Wir beide verbrachten den Tag überwiegend mit Patricks Familie. Fiona hing wieder an Anordil wie ein kleiner Schatten. Am Nachmittag gaben Anordil und ich unsere letzte Unterrichtsstunde in Schwerttechnik. Nachdem wir die beiden jungen Deutschen bis an ihre Grenzen gefordert hatten, hieß es Abschied nehmen.

"Nun ist es für uns Zeit zu gehen", sagte Anordil zu den beiden, "ich hoffe, ihr habt einiges gelernt und werdet es nicht so schnell vergessen." "Vielen Dank für alles", sagte Stefan, "ich werde diese celtic-weeks nie vergessen. Und ich verspreche fleißig zu üben. - Ich wünsche euch eine gute Reise, wo immer ihr hingehen mögt." Er reichte uns allen die Hand. Dann trat er beiseite.

Robert stand ein wenig verlegen da. "Ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich anfangen soll", fing er an, atmete einmal tief durch, als müsse er Mut schöpfen und fuhr fort, "aber ich wollte euch bitten, mich mit nach Mittelerde zu nehmen. Ich habe niemand in dieser Welt der mich vermissen würde. - Vielleicht von Stefan und meiner Spielgruppe mal abgesehen. - Aber ich gehöre hier nicht hin. Die letzten Tage haben mir das mehr als deutlich vor Augen gehalten." Anordil sah ihn durchdringend an. Ich spürte einen Hauch von Magie. Neugierig sah ich auf mein Amulett.

Es schimmerte grün und schien von einem inneren Feuer erleuchtet. Demzufolge sprach Robert die Wahrheit. "Hast du dir das gut überlegt?", fragte Anordil ihn eindringlich, "wenn du mit uns gehst, wird das eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr. Diese Welt hier wird dir für immer verschlossen bleiben. Es ist kein kleines Abenteuer, sondern eine radikale Änderung deines Lebens." Robert sah Stefan an, bevor er antwortete. "Ja, ich habe es gut überdacht, Herr Anordil. Stefan hat lange mit mir darüber gesprochen, ob es für mich das Richtige wäre. - Ja, ich will es tun. Ich will alle Brücken hinter mir abbrechen und ein neues Leben beginnen." Anordil nickte bedächtig. "Nun denn, wenn es dein Wille ist, so komme heute Nacht zu den Lugnasadh-Feuern. Von dort aus werden wir aufbrechen", sprach er zu ihm.

"Vorher möchte ich mit dir alleine reden, Robert", warf ich ein. Anordil sah mich wissend an. Wie viel mochte er schon in Erfahrung gebracht haben? Robert kam an meine Seite. Wir gingen ein Stück hinter den anderen her. "Es ist nicht einfach, sich in Mittelerde zurecht zu finden", hob ich leise an, "du musst wissen, wir sind einige Jahre vom Ringkrieg entfernt. Es steht alles noch bevor. Sauron, die Jagd der Ringgeister, die Reise der Gefährten ... Du wirst es wissen, wenn du dort bist. Doch darfst du nichts verraten, um die Zukunft Mittelerdes nicht zu verändern. ... Willst du das? Fühlst du dich dazu in der Lage?" Eindringlich sah ich ihn an. "Edle Arwen", antwortete er leise, "ich habe es wohl bedacht. Ich bin bereit zu schweigen, wenn ich nur Mittelerde betreten darf." Die Sehnsucht in seiner Stimme konnte er nicht unterdrücken. "Nun denn, so sei es", stimmte ich zu, "doch denke an meine Worte. – Es wird nicht leicht sein."

Eleanor hatte sich gegen Abend mit Luvalaes zum Tanzplatz begeben. Dort spielten sie diesmal gemeinsam auf. Sie genoss regelrecht die Aufmerksamkeit, die Luvalaes ihr schenkte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich nie wiedersehen würde. Ich ahnte, dass er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie mit uns ziehen wolle. Aber ich wusste ebenfalls, dass Eleanor nie diese Welt freiwillig verlassen würde. Sie war hier viel zu stark verwurzelt, als das sie in Mittelerde einen Neuanfang wagen würde. Sie würde sich allerdings immer an Luvalaes erinnern.

Sinéad sah traurig aus. "Es ist schade, dass du gehen musst", flüsterte sie mir zu, als wir über den Festplatz gingen. "Ich kann nicht anders", antwortete ich ihr leise, "du weißt, dass das mein Todesurteil sein würde, wenn ich bliebe. Die Kirchenmänner würden nicht eher ruhen, als bis auch ich zur Strecke gebracht worden bin." Sie nickte verstehend. "Passt mir gut auf Fiona auf", wisperte ich eindringlich, "ich habe zwar keine Beziehung zu ihr, weil sie unter den damaligen Umständen geboren wurde, aber sie ist ein ganz tolles Mädchen geworden. Sie trägt das alte Blut in sich." "Ich verspreche es dir", sagte Sinéad leise, "ich habe sie immer wie eine eigene Tochter aufgezogen und das wird so bleiben. Sie wird nie erfahren, wenn es so dein Wunsch ist, was wirklich geschah." "Sie wird es spätestens dann erfahren, wenn sie ihr Erbe antritt", erwiderte ich lächelnd, "du weißt, dass das unumgänglich ist. Aber sie sollte schonend darauf vorbereitet werden. Doch bis dahin ist noch viel Zeit." Selbst mit Ian und Brian konnte ich kurz sprechen. Sie versprachen mir, auf Fiona aufzupassen. Das hatten sie sowieso immer getan. Sie war für sie stets die kleine Schwester gewesen. Ohne Vorbehalte.

In der Nacht wurden wieder die Lugnasadh-Feuer entzündet und kleinere Opfer gebracht. Fiona wich nicht von Anordils Seite. Gegen Mitternacht verabschiedeten wir uns von Sinéad, Eleanor und Fiona. "Kommst du wieder?", fragte Fiona Anordil. "Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen", sagte er sanft, "wenn es der Wille deiner Großen Mutter Brigid ist, vielleicht. - Zu einer anderen Zeit." Sie sah traurig aus. "Aber bis dahin haben wir dir ein kleines Erinnerungsstück gefertigt, damit du uns nicht vergisst." Er lächelte sie an und streifte ihr eines der Amulette über. Es hatte einen strahlendblauen Stein. So blau, wie Anordils Augen. "Sieh her", sagte er zu ihr, "wenn du dieses Amulett trägst, wird es dich vor Gefahren warnen. Es wird seine Farbe nach rot verändern, sobald du in Gefahr gerätst. Diese Fäden, die du dort hinter dem Stein siehst, sind Strähnen von meinem Haar." Sie schaute ihn intensiv mit ihren runden, grünen Kinderaugen an. "Aber ich kann sie ja gar nicht anfassen", sagte sie unschuldig. Anordil lächelte sie an. "Wenn das so ist, müssen wir das ändern", sagte er und zog seinen Dolch. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung schnitt er eine Strähne seines Haares ab, die er Fiona reichte. Andächtig nahm sie diese entgegen. Sorgfältig drückte sie diese zu dem Amulett auf ihre Brust. "Vielen Dank, Herr Anordil", sagte sie brav und machte einen Knicks. "_Slán agat, Fiona_ - auf Wiedersehen, Fiona", antwortete er, bevor er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

In der Zwischenzeit verabschiedete sich Luvalaes von Eleanor. Er reichte ihr das einzige Schmuckstück, das ich je an ihm gesehen hatte. Ein kleines silbernes Amulett mit kristallblauen Steinchen. Sie erinnerten an seine Augen. Was es bewirkte, wusste ich nicht. Eleanor errötete jedenfalls heftigst. Dann machten wir uns auf in Richtung des Kultplatzes. Patrick, Ian und Brian begleiteten uns. Sie würden nachher die Pferde mit zurück nehmen. Schweigend ritten wir durch die Nacht.

An der alten Eiche angekommen, verabschiedeten wir uns von ihnen. "Vielen Dank für alles, Pádraig", sagte ich, während ich ihn umarmte, "passe gut auf Fiona auf." "Passe du auf dich auf, Arwen", erwiderte er leise, "bleibe gesund und am Leben. Brigid, Lugh und Belenus sollen dich beschützen." Obwohl es dunkel war, sah ich die Tränen in seinen Augen schimmern. Ian und Brian umarmte ich nur stumm. Robert stand ein wenig nervös da. In der Zwischenzeit hatten Anordil und Luvalaes ein kleines Feuer vor dem Baum entfacht. Wir brachten ein Opfer aus Milch und Honig dar und ich rief Brigid an.

‚Die Zeit, die ich dir gab, ist nicht abgelaufen', hörte ich eine Stimme in den Zweigen, ‚du hast gefunden, was du suchtest und dich für das Leben entschieden.' "Ja, Große Mutter", sagte ich laut, "ich habe mich entschieden. Ich danke dir für deine Großzügigkeit und mein Leben. Ich entscheide mich für Mittelerde. In diese Welt werde ich, so es dein Wille ist, niemals mehr einen Fuß setzen." ‚Ich behalte mir vor, dich ein weiteres Mal zu schicken, sofern es nötig sein sollte', wisperte es in den Zweigen‚ doch vorerst sei dir der Weg versperrt. Merke dir, dass die Zeiten anders gehen in beiden Welten. Hier verläuft die Zeit fünfmal so schnell, wie in der anderen Welt. - Wie ich sehe, hat sich ein anderer Mensch ebenfalls entschlossen mitzugehen. Ich blicke in sein Herz und befinde es für gut. - Nun geht. Ich gewähre euch den Übergang.' Wieder wurde der Baum vor uns durchsichtig. Anordil und Luvalaes nahmen den Torstein in ihre Hände. Leise sprachen sie die Beschwörungsformel. Ich sah kurz zurück, bevor wir das Tor durchschritten. Ich bemerkte, dass Robert sich, gleich mir, umsah.

to be continued ...

- 14 -


	15. Von den Grauen Anfurthen nach Esgaroth

Von den Grauen Anfurten nach Esgaroth

Auf der anderen Seite war es Tag. Die Blätter der Eiche rauschten über uns sanft im Wind. Das Feuer war bis auf eine schwache Glut herunter gebrannt. Wir konnten demzufolge nicht lange weg gewesen sein. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass Brigid erwähnte, dass die Zeiten anders verlaufen würden. Erschöpft stand ich da. Meine Beine zitterten. Anordil fing mich auf, bevor ich zusammenbrechen konnte. Die letzten Tage hatten mich doch enorm angestrengt.

"Wir werden hier zwei Tage rasten", sagte Anordil, "du bist es nicht gewohnt, mehrere Tage mit wenig Schlaf durchzustehen. Uns Elben macht das nichts aus." Er hatte Recht. In den letzten Tagen war ich nicht in den Genuss von allzu viel Schlaf geraten. Selbst, wenn ich mich hingelegt hatte, war ich kaum in der Lage gewesen, ein Auge zu schließen. Zuviel bewegte meine Gedanken. Daher schlief ich bereits, als ich den Boden Mittelerdes berührte. Anordils zarten Kuss registrierte ich nur beiläufig. Die erstaunten Blicke von Robert, wie er sich umsah und Mittelerde betrachtete, bekam ich erst Recht nicht mehr mit.

Als ich wieder erwachte, war es immer noch Tag. "Ich habe einen Bärenhunger", sagte ich, "aber ich kann nicht viel geschlafen haben." Luvalaes lachte mich amüsiert an. "Oh, doch," seine Augen glitzerten vor Vergnügen, "du hast gut eine Nacht und einen Tag geschlafen. Wir haben ein wenig nachgeholfen. Der Schlafzauber ist in dieser Hinsicht äußerst nützlich." Entrüstet blickte ich ihn an.

Anordil kam aus dem Wald. "Ah, du bist wieder wach", begrüßte er mich. In der Hand hielt er ein erlegtes Wildschweinferkel. Robert folgte ihm. Er sah müde aus und wirkte ein wenig blass um die Nase. Ich ahnte, dass Anordil ihm eine heftige Lehrstunde erteilt hatte. Jedoch war dies nicht der Grund für Roberts Blässe. "Robert hat seine Feuertaufe erhalten", berichtete Anordil beim Abendmahl. Robert sah verlegen aus. Seine Ohren glühten in einem verhaltenen Rot, das nicht zu seiner anhaltenden blassen Gesichtsfarbe passen wollte. "Heute morgen hat er seinen ersten Ork getötet", fuhr Anordil fort und klopfte Robert anerkennend auf die Schultern, "für jemanden, dem diese Dinge fremd waren, hat er sich tapfer geschlagen."

Robert blickte zu Boden. Ich wusste, dass er dies anders sah. Doch er würde gezwungen sein umzudenken. Ich hatte ihn gewarnt. Dies war Mittelerde – rau, oft brutal und auf der anderen Seite atemberaubend schön. Hier in Mittelerde gab es keine kleinen spielerischen Geplänkel. Wenn gekämpft wurde ging es meist auf Leben und Tod. Und das war eine Sache, die man erst einmal begreifen und im weiteren akzeptieren musste. Ich hatte damals auch so meine Schwierigkeiten mit diesem Faktum gehabt.

Am nächsten Morgen zogen wir weiter. Wir würden uns erst in Richtung Cillien halten. Luvalaes verließ uns mit Robert nach einigen Tagen. Ihn zog es in den Süden. Er hatte gehört, dass es dort unten zahlreiche Orks gab. Für Robert würde es eine harte Lehrzeit werden. Luvalaes war ein strenger Lehrherr. Aber der junge Deutsche war begierig zu lernen. Schon in den paar Tagen, die wir hier waren, hatte er sein altes Leben abgeschüttelt, wie ein schmutziges Kleidungsstück. Und nicht nur dies. Sogar seinen Namen hatte er aufgegeben. Er nannte sich nun Tjann Grünauge. Aus ihm würde ein guter Krieger werden. Und wenn er zu späteren Zeiten genug hatte vom Kämpfen, konnte er in jedem Ort Mittelerdes seinen alten Beruf als Bäcker wieder aufnehmen. Schließlich trug er in dieser Hinsicht einen Wissensschatz mit sich. Keiner in Mittelerde konnte da mit halten. Ich war mir sicher, in der einen oder anderen Weise in Zukunft von ihm zu hören.

Anordil und ich wollten zwar gleichfalls südwärts gehen, doch auf einer anderen Route. Wir hielten uns zuerst in Richtung des Abendrotgebirges und danach in den Süden. In der nächsten größeren Ansiedelung würden wir unseren weiteren Weg entscheiden. Vielleicht würden wir uns ja einer Gruppe von Reisenden anschließen. Wir wussten es nicht.

Am Fuß des Ered-Luin-Gebirges kehrten wir in einem winzigen Dorf ein. Als wir in die Schänke eintraten, wurde es ruhig im Raum. Der Wirt beäugte uns misstrauisch. Er war ein untersetzter Mann mit speckiger Lederschürze. Der Schankraum machte alles andere als einen gepflegten Eindruck. Ein paar Bauern saßen an den Tischen. Sie waren verstummt. Als der Wirt Anordil genauer ansah, glomm Angst in seinen Augen auf. "Seid gegrüßt, werter Herr", sprach Anordil ruhig, "wir möchten je einen Becher Wein und ein Mahl." Unbeholfen brummte der Wirt vor sich hin und deutete auf einen der freien Tische. Angstschweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, als er nach hinten verschwand. Mir war nicht ganz wohl. Beklommen betrachtete ich die Szenerie. Diese Leute schienen tatsächlich Angst vor uns zu haben! Warum? Wir waren doch keine Kriminellen oder Ausgestoßene.

Ein paar Minuten später kam eine junge Magd hastig herein. Sie war nicht älter als vierzehn Sonnenläufe, vielleicht sogar jünger. Sie trug ein großes Tablett. Unsicher kam sie an unseren Tisch. Sie knickste unbeholfen. "Seid gegrüßt, Herr. Seid gegrüßt, Herrin", sagte sie arg leise mit ängstlicher Stimme, "hier ist Sülzfleisch, gebackene Rüben und Brot. Den Wein bringe ich Euch sofort." Sie ging hinter die Theke und schenkte zwei Becher voll. Ich sah, wie ihre Hände zitterten. Als sie diese vor uns hin stellte, wollte ich sie am Arm zurückhalten, bevor sie ging. Ich hatte die Absicht sie zu fragen, warum alle sich verhielten wie das sprichwörtliche Kaninchen vor der Schlange.

Erschrocken wich sie aus. Pure Furcht war in ihren Augen zu sehen. "Bitte nicht, Herrin", hauchte sie entsetzt und flüchtete in die Küche. Erstaunt blickte ich Anordil an. "Ich erkläre es später", flüsterte er auf Sindarin, "jetzt iss, dann werden wir gehen." Gehorsam aß ich, was das Mädchen gebracht hatte. Das Sülzfleisch war mäßig. Die Rüben zu weich. Das Brot dagegen war locker und würzig. Auch der Wein war passabel.

Nach dem wir gegessen hatten, legte Anordil einige Silberstücke auf den Tisch und ging nach draußen. Ich folgte ihm. Die ganze Zeit über waren wir ängstlich von den Leuten beobachtet worden. Der Wirt hatte den Schankraum nicht wieder betreten.

Als wir uns ein Stück von dem Dorf entfernt hatten, sah ich Anordil fragend an. "Dies passiert in den entlegenen Dörfern leider immer wieder", seufzte er, "Elben kehren in der Regel nicht bei den Menschen ein. Seit einigen Jahrhunderten werden Schauermärchen über uns erzählt. Weil die meisten Menschen nicht fähig sind Magie zu wirken, ist dies erschreckend für sie. Deshalb haben sie Angst. Die Elbenrasse wird stets mit Magie gleichgesetzt. Obwohl nicht jeder Elb in der Lage ist Magie zu wirken. – Vermutlich war das Mädchen die jüngste und damit entbehrlichste Tochter. Wenn du sie berührt hättest, wäre sie wahrscheinlich ausgestoßen worden. Aus Angst, dass du sie verzaubert hättest."

"Das hört sich nach Aberglaube an. Bei uns gab es so ein Handeln im Mittelalter gleichermaßen", erwiderte ich nachdenklich, "da wurden bisweilen die Leute gar verbrannt, weil man annahm, sie wären mit dem Bösen im Bunde." Anordil nickte zustimmend. "Das kann hier ebenfalls geschehen", bestätigte er, "zwar ist mir nicht bekannt, dass Elben dabei getötet wurden, doch ich erinnere mich an einige Gerüchte, die besagten, dass menschliche Magier den Tod fanden in den Feuern der Unwissenheit. - " Er verharrte kurz in Gedanken. " - Wir werden jetzt die weiteren Dörfer meiden. – Ich schlage vor, dass ich dich zu den Grauen Anfurten führe." Ich schaute ihn überrascht an. "Ich würde gerne eines der Weißen Schiffe sehen", erwiderte ich leicht gedehnt. Beklemmung stieg in mir auf. "_Ú-osto melethril nîn_ - keine Angst, meine Geliebte", lächelte er mich beruhigend an, "meine Zeit für die Reise ist noch nicht gekommen. Folge mir, dass ich dir die Elbenstadt am Meer zeigen kann."

Wir wanderten am Fuß des Ered-Luin-Gebirges nach Süden und überquerten eine kleine Ebene. Nach wenigen Tagen sahen wir die Grauen Anfurten vor uns. Die Stadt erhob sich majestätisch in der Sonne.

"Vor dir liegt _Mithlond_ – die Grauen Anfurten. Hier leben überwiegend Elben", erklärte mir Anordil, "dies ist der Hafen, von wo aus unser Volk zu den Unsterblichen Landen aufbricht. Wie du sehen kannst, liegt ein Weißes Schiff im Hafen vor Anker." Ich beschattete meine Augen. Im gleißenden Licht konnte ich das Schiff sehen. Es war unglaublich schön und erinnerte mich an meine Heimat.

Einmal war ich mit meinen Eltern zu einem der Jachthäfen Englands gefahren. Damals hatte ich über die vielen verschiedenen eleganten Jachten gestaunt. Wenn ich jetzt dieses Elbenschiff sah, kamen mir die Jachten von damals regelrecht wie plumpe Lastkähne vor. Filigran und zart erhob es sich aus dem Wasser. Mir war unbegreiflich, wie es sich überhaupt auf dem Wasser halten konnte.

"Es ist unglaublich schön", hauchte ich ehrfürchtig, "so hatte ich es mir nicht vorgestellt." "Ich bin oft hier gewesen, auf meinen Wanderungen", sagte er verständnisvoll, "aber mich berührt es immer aufs Neue, wenn ich eines der Weißen Schiffe sehe." Nach einigen Minuten setzten wir uns wieder in Bewegung.

Die Stadt rückte näher. Man konnte immer mehr Einzelheiten erkennen. Dies war wirklich eine Elbenstadt. Die Gebäude erhoben sich unwirklich leicht in den Himmel. Alles war licht und hell. Nichts, bis auf die Schiffe, die vor Anker lagen, erinnerte daran, dass dies eine Hafenstadt war. Staunend ging ich hinter Anordil her. Man sah viele Elben unterschiedlicher Herkunft. Manchmal auch andere Rassen. Meist Menschen oder Halblinge. Viele davon schienen Händler oder ebenfalls Reisende zu sein.

Anordil ging zielstrebig auf eines der Gasthäuser zu. Der Schankraum war ungewöhnlich hell und groß. Es wurde von Menschen geführt. Das Zimmer, das man uns anwies, war ebenfalls licht. Es gab nichts Verräuchertes in diesem Gasthaus. Man schien sich hier an die Bedürfnisse der Elbenstadt angepasst zu haben.

"Das ist richtig so", sagte Anordil. Er hatte wieder einmal meine Gedanken erraten. Obwohl ich mir nicht ganz sicher war, ob er sie nicht doch las. Zutrauen würde ich es ihm, obwohl er es stets verneinte. "Die Grauen Anfurten werden überwiegend von Elben besucht. Wenn sich die Gasthäuser dem anpassen, ist das nur gut." "Ich freue mich zumindest darüber", antwortete ich, "ich sehne mich nach einem Bad. Immerhin haben wir seit unserer Rückkehr nach Mittelerde weder ein Bett noch ein Bad gesehen." Anordil schmunzelte vergnügt. "Genieße es, meine Geliebte", sagte er erheitert, "wir werden nur zwei Tage bleiben und dann weiterziehen. Das nächste Bett und Bad steht erst wieder im Auenland." Ich stöhnte leicht auf. Das waren schätzungsweise zwanzig bis fünfundzwanzig Tagesreisen, wenn alles normal verlief. Ich beschloss, das hier so lange wie möglich zu genießen.

Zum Gasthaus gehörte ein separates Badehaus. Dieses suchte ich so schnell es ging auf. Frauen und Männer badeten getrennt. Ich wusch den Staub der Reise von meinem Körper. Meine Kleider gab ich zum Waschen. Nach dem Bad ließ ich mich von einer der Bediensteten einölen. Als ich meine saubere Ersatzkleidung überstreifte, fühlte ich mich wie neugeboren. Ich zahlte ein paar Silberstücke und ging.

Anordil war nicht in unserem Zimmer, als ich eintrat. Er hatte davon gesprochen, etwas erledigen zu wollen. Wahrscheinlich würde er Botschaften für seinen Vater abholen. Ich entschied mich dafür zu schlafen. Ich schlüpfte aus meinen Gewändern heraus, schließlich soll man ja nicht darin schlafen. Reisekleidung ist da anders. Meist hat man keine andere Wahl, als darin zu schlafen. Wenn man mitten in der Nacht von Orks geweckt wird, ist es ratsamer Kleidung am Leibe zu tragen. Schamlos genoss ich das kühle Leinen der Bettbezüge auf der Haut und die weiche Matratze. In wenigen Sekunden war ich eingeschlafen.

Ich erwachte erst wieder durch ein sanftes Streicheln meines Rückens. Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah Anordil. Er lag mit einem Arm leicht aufgestützt neben mir. Er trug ebenfalls keine Kleider mehr. Anscheinend war er gleichermaßen im Badehaus gewesen. Seine Haut hatte jedenfalls einen seidigen Schimmer durch das Einölen.

Zärtlich liebkoste er meine Haut. "_Melethril nîn_ – meine Geliebte", flüsterte er leise, "_aníron na gen_ – ich sehne mich nach dir." Ich rückte näher zu ihm heran, so dass ich seine Haut an meiner spüren konnte. Er nahm mich in seine Arme. Vorsichtig begaben sich seine Hände und Lippen auf Wanderschaft. Diesmal genoss ich es von Anfang an. Aus den Schatten der Vergangenheit stieg kein Gespenst empor, dass mich ängstigte. Begierig ließ ich mich von den Wellen der Erregung davontragen. Sog das bisher unbekannte Gefühl in mich hinein. Bereitwillig gab ich mich Anordil hin. Wie lange wir uns liebten, kann ich nicht mehr sagen, es war auf alle Fälle berauschend.

Irgendwann fing mein Magen an zu knurren. "Ich habe Hunger", sagte ich. Anordil sah mich verschmitzt an. "Ich auch", lachte er und biss mir scherzhaft in den Nacken. Aber ich schlüpfte schon aus dem Bett heraus. Bevor ich meine Kleider anlegen konnte, erblickte ich auf dem Tisch ein Tablett mit Brot, Wein, kaltem Braten und Obst. Er musste es vorhin mitgebracht haben, als ich schlief. Ausgehungert fiel ich darüber her.

Am nächsten Tag zeigte er mir die Stadt. Hier fühlten wir uns sicher. Deshalb verzichteten wir auf unsere Waffen. Ich war beeindruckt von der Größe der Grauen Anfurten. Am Hafen konnte ich das Weiße Schiff genauer betrachten. Für mich war es unbegreiflich, wie sich so etwas Zartes und zerbrechlich wirkendes auf dem Wasser halten konnte. Es sah eher aus, als würde es sich jeden Moment in die Lüfte erheben. Wir blieben schließlich doch ein paar Tage länger in der Stadt, bevor wir uns wieder aufmachten.

Von den Grauen Anfurten aus wanderten wir auf die Blauen Berge zu, die Heimstatt der Zwerge. Wir folgten dem Gebirgszug am östlichen Rand bis ungefähr zu seiner Mitte. Von dort schob sich ein Ausläufer bis weit nach Osten. Diesen gingen wir entlang bis zum südlichen Auenland.

Allerdings ließen wir es uns nicht nehmen einen kurzen Abstecher nach Michelbinge zu unternehmen. Dort wohnten die Hobbits, die wir auf einer anderen Reise kennen gelernt hatten. Einige Tage später überquerten wir den Baranduin an der Sarnfurt. Am östlichen Ufer des Flusses konnte man die Ruine einer alten Stadt erkennen. Unser Weg führte uns über die Ebene von Minhiriath nach Tharbad, wo wir wieder den Gwathló überquerten und uns in Richtung der Elbenenklave im Gebiet Cillien machten.

Interessanterweise lagerten wir an der gleichen Stelle wie damals, als ich Anordil meine Geschichte erzählt hatte. Hier begann das Reich von Glordoron, des Herrn von Cillien. Buschwerk ging in Wald über. Als ich diesen Wald betrachtete, hatte ich auf einmal das Gefühl von Heimat. Die Gipfel des Nebelgebirges ragten eindrucksvoll über diesem Wald auf. Damals hatte ich für die Schönheiten der Natur keine Augen gehabt. Aber jetzt fiel mir auf, wie viele Grüntöne es doch gab und wie friedlich der Fluss dahin zog. Man konnte bis auf den Grund sehen, so klar war sein Wasser. Fische tummelten sich darin. Diesmal fing ich welche für das Nachtmahl.

In der Dämmerung saßen wir vor dem Feuer. Ich sah auf den Fluss. "Auch ich empfinde ein Gefühl der Erleichterung, wenn ich dieses Wasser betrachte", sagte Anordil leise, "ich weiß, dass die Heimstatt nicht mehr fern ist. Jetzt bin ich glücklich, dass es dir genauso ergeht." Ich ließ meinen Blick schweifen. "Als ich vor fast zwei Sonnenläufen hier saß", erwiderte ich ebenso leise, "wusste ich nicht, was mit mir geschehen würde. Ich hatte Angst vor dir, vor Mittelerde und vor der Zukunft. Ich hatte keine Heimat mehr. Ich war wurzellos. - Du gabst mir damals ein neues Leben. Und nun eine Stätte, zu der ich gerne zurückkehre und die ich von nun an Heimat nennen darf. - Ja, ich freue mich nach Hause zu kehren."

"Mein Haus stand dir bereits damals offen. Auf unserer ersten Wanderung war ich neugierig auf dieses Geschöpf an meiner Seite", gestand er mir, "im Laufe jener Wochen habe ich dann mein Herz verloren. Ich begehrte dich schon damals." Er schaute mir jetzt tief in die Augen. Ich hatte es bereits vor zwei Jahren gespürt, aber es verdrängt. Ganz nah kuschelte ich mich an ihn. In ein paar Tagen würden wir in seinem Haus sein und endlich wieder in einem Bett schlafen können.

Ein plötzliches Geräusch ließ uns hochfahren. Gleichzeitig griffen wir zu unseren Waffen. Angespannt schauten wir in Richtung des Pfades, denn von dort hatten wir das Hufgeklapper gehört. Nach zwei Minuten sahen wir die beiden Pferde und ihre Reiter.

Es waren ein Mann und eine Frau. Der Mann saß auf einem dunkelbraunen Hengst. Eindeutig ein Krieger mit schwerer Bewaffnung. Ein Langschwert war zu sehen und eine große Armbrust. Über dem Rücken hing ein Köcher mit den dafür vorgesehenen Pfeilen. Ein Schild hing festgezurrt am Sattel. Über seinem Gewand trug er eine gut gearbeitete Rüstung aus Metallplättchen. Diese erlaubte größtmögliche Beweglichkeit und optimalen Schutz. Den dunkelgrauen Umhang hatte er um die Schulter gelegt. Ein Helm baumelte am Sattelknauf. Armschienen und Beinschienen aus Metall hatten einen matten Glanz und waren an manchen Stellen ein wenig verbeult. Sie zeugten von vielen Kämpfen.

Die Frau ritt einen schwarzen Wallach, eindeutig aus der Zucht der Rohirrim. Sie trug keine erkennbare Rüstung. Ihre Kleidung war von recht guter Qualität und die dunkelbraunen und dunkelroten Farbtöne schmeichelten ihr. Ansonsten war sie eher durchschnittlich, was ihr Aussehen betraf. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen leicht herben Zug an sich. Dunkelbraunes Haar fiel kaum gebändigt von einem Lederband über die Schulter bis zur Hüfte. Die Zeichen auf ihrem Umhang ließen den Schluss zu, dass sie Heilerin sei. Zwei Ledersäcke waren rechts und links an ihrem Pferd befestigt.

"Seid gegrüßt, Elbenkrieger", sprach uns der Krieger in Westron an, "wir sind Reisende auf dem Weg nach Norden. Dürfen wir an Eurem Feuer lagern?" Anordil stand ganz locker da. Er verharrte für einige Sekunden, bevor er antwortete. "Seid willkommen an unserem Feuer. Mein Name ist Anordil Glordoronion und dies ist meine Gemahlin Arwen Ceridwen." Der Krieger stieg ab. "Habt vielen Dank für Eure Gastfreundschaft", erwiderte er, "mein Name ist Dankwart Marûkhor aus Dol Amroth. Dies ist Rikmor Alarian aus Linhir. Ich begleite sie auf ihrem Weg nach Shedûn."

"So lasst Euch nieder und teilt unser bescheidenes Mahl mit uns", sagte Anordil. Er setzte sich zurück ans Feuer. "Wir danken Euch nochmals", entgegnete Rikmor, "es war eine lange Reise." Sie versorgten ihre Pferde, bevor sie sich dann am Feuer nieder ließen. Dankwart zog aus einer Satteltasche einen Proviantsack, dem er Brot und Dörrfleisch entnahm. "Dies haben wir im letzten Dorf gekauft", erklärte er, "unser Beitrag zum Mahle." Schweigend aßen wir. Die restlichen Fische, die eigentlich unser Frühstück sein sollten, steuerten wir bei.

"Ihr seid auf den Weg nach Shedûn?", fragte Anordil nach dem Mahl. "Ja, Herr Anordil", erwiderte Rikmor, "ich möchte die dortige Heilerschule besuchen, um mich als Heilerin weiterzubilden und meine Kunst zu verbessern. Man hat mir gesagt, dass ich in Shedûn finden würde, was ich suche." Aus Gesprächen mit Anordil wusste ich, dass Shedûn eine Bergstadt am nördlichen Zipfel des Nebelgebirges. In früheren Zeiten war es berühmt für seine Heiler.

"Euer Streben ist sehr lobenswert", warf ich ein, "doch warum reist Ihr so weit? Gibt es nicht andere Heilerschulen, die näher liegen als Shedûn?" "Ihr habt Recht, es gibt Schulen, die näher gelegen sind", sagte Rikmor, "doch das meiste Wissen sei dort angesammelt – so sagt man. Und ich bin begierig darauf zu lernen." Anordil sah nachdenklich aus. "Wenn Ihr euch wirklich verbessern wollt und Euer Wissen mehren", sprach er, "so geht nicht nach Shedûn. Dort kann man Euch nur Schriftrollen zur Verfügung stellen. Die Archive quellen schier über. Aber die Praxis und die Lehre durch einen erfahrenen Heiler können diese Schriftrollen nicht ersetzen. In Shedûn werdet Ihr keinen Heiler finden, der Euch weiterhelfen kann oder gar will. - Geht nach Bruchtal."

Rikmor Alarian sah ihn leicht verunsichert an. "Mein Herr", erwiderte sie vorsichtig, "mir wurde Shedûn von unserer Heilerschule in Linhir empfohlen. Es wurde zwar davon gesprochen, dass die besten Heiler bei den Elben anzutreffen wären, aber soweit ich weiß, ist der Weg nach Bruchtal kaum jemandem bekannt. Die Elben – bitte verzeiht mir, Herr – bleiben meist unter sich und haben wenig Kontakt zu den übrigen Rassen." Ihr war ein wenig unwohl, als sie dies sagte. Das konnte man ihr ansehen.

Anordil lächelte sie gewinnend an. "Im großen und ganzen habt ihr sogar Recht", stimmte er zu, "doch die beste Heilerschule werdet Ihr bei Elrond, dem Herrn von Bruchtal, finden. Manchmal unterrichtet er Menschen. – Wenn sie es schaffen, ihn von ihrer Qualität zu überzeugen." Sie war jetzt sehr aufgeregt. "Meint Ihr, dass ich eine Chance bekommen könnte, Herrn Elrond von meinen Qualitäten als Heilerin zu überzeugen", fragte sie atemlos. Vor Aufregung hatte sie kleine rote Flecken im Gesicht. Ihre Augen leuchteten erregt. Anordil nickte bedächtig, als würde er seine Worte abwägen.

"Folgt dem Mitheithel weiter nach Norden. Dann dem Bruinen. An seiner Südgabel wandert Ihr bis zur Bruinenfurt weiter. Diese quert Ihr. Dort ruft nach Elronds Wachen. Sagt, dass Anordil Glordoronion Euch schickt. Bittet vor Elrond gelassen zu werden. Und lasst die Waffen stecken. Sollte Euer Begleiter die Waffen ziehen, so werdet Ihr tot sein, bevor sein Schwert die Scheide verlassen hat. Allerdings liegt es in Elronds Hand, ob er Euch empfängt oder nicht. Oder ob er Euch gar unterrichtet. Ich kann euch nur den Weg weisen. Solltet Ihr Bruchtal verlassen müssen, wird Elrond Euch das Wissen um diese letzte sichere Heimstatt der Elben nehmen." Dankwart Marûkhor sah ein wenig missmutig aus. Aber er widersprach nicht. Er hatte auch während der ganzen Unterhaltung kein Wort gesagt. "Vielen Dank, Herr Anordil", sprach Rikmor und wäre ihm beinahe um den Hals gefallen. Im letzten Moment fiel ihr ein, dass dies sich nicht ziemte und sie nicht seines Standes war.

In dieser Nacht konnten wir den Anblick des Himmels über uns nicht so ganz genießen. Wir hielten abwechselnd Wache. Dankwart Marûkhor erbot sich eine der Wachen zu übernehmen. Trotzdem wusste ich, dass Anordil mit einem Auge wach bleiben würde. Am Morgen trennten sich unsere Wege. Wir zogen weiter nach Osten und die beiden zogen nach Norden.

Zwei Tage später kamen wir über den kleinen Berghügel. Das Tal von Cillien lag vor uns. Wie damals hörte ich Gelächter wie auch Gesang. Unwillkürlich hielt ich den Atem an. Das Grün des Waldes und das tiefe Blau des Flusses bildeten einen reizvollen Kontrast. Der kleine Wasserfall hinterließ einen feinen Nebelschleier, der wie Kristall glitzerte. Mein Herz war froh, als wir in das Tal hinunterstiegen. Ich fühlte mich zu Hause.

Im Haus des Glordoron angekommen, wurden wir bereits erwartet. Das Nachrichtensystem der Elben funktioniert tadellos. Und ich hatte, wie damals, niemanden bemerkt. Mallenloth kam uns in der Halle entgegen. "_Mae govannen, adar_ - willkommen, Vater", begrüßte sie Anordil, "_mae govannen, Arwen_ - willkommen, Arwen. Ich freue mich, dass ihr wieder hier seid." "_Gen suilon, Mallenloth_", grüßte Anordil zurück und umarmte sie herzlich, "sage bitte meinem Vater, dass ich zurückgekehrt bin. Ich habe Nachrichten aus Mithlond dabei. – Und eine kleine Überraschung." Mallenloth blickte uns kurz prüfend an. "Ich ahne, was das für eine Überraschung ist", lächelte sie erfreut, "und ich begrüße deine Entscheidung, Vater." Sie umarmte mich spontan. "Bitte verlange nicht von mir, dass ich dich Mutter nenne", flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr, "ich glaube, dafür wäre ich ein wenig zu alt." Ich lachte laut. Dann drückte ich sie kurz an mich. "Das verlange ich nicht von dir", antwortete ich, "aber lass mich deine Freundin sein."

Anschließend zogen wir uns in Anordils Gemächer zurück. Uns stand erst einmal der Sinn danach den Staub der Reise von uns abzuwaschen und ein wenig zu entspannen. Zwischendurch verschwand Anordil für eine Weile. Er wollte seinem Vater Bericht erstatten.

Gegen Abend kleideten wir uns in frische Gewänder. Wie damals, so würde auch heute ein kleines Fest wegen Anordils sicherer Heimkehr stattfinden. Und so war es. Als wir die Große Halle betraten, war diese schon gut besucht. Elben und Gäste anderer Rassen saßen an der Tafel oder tanzten zur Musik. Unter den Musikanten erkannte ich Eiliant und Niniel, meine beiden Lehrerinnen. Vergnügt winkten sie kurz zur Begrüßung. Leider konnten wir Luvalaes nirgendwo entdecken. Er war wohl von seinen Reisen noch nicht heimgekehrt. An der hohen Tafel wurden wir bereits erwartet.

Anordils Vater, Glordoron, blickte uns entgegen. Das silbergraue Gewand mit den altgoldenen Ornamenten ließ ihn noch imposanter erscheinen. Diesmal schmückte ein silberner Reif sein Haar. "_Gen suilon, Anordil_, willkommen zu Hause", begrüßte er seinen Sohn herzlich und umarmte ihn. Danach wandte er sich mir zu. "_Gen suilon, Arwen_, sei mir willkommen als meine Tochter", sagte er zu mir. Ich verbeugte mich respektvoll. "Habt Dank, dass Ihr mich so herzlich aufnehmt", antwortete ich ihm leise. Er lächelte mich freundlich an. "Ich freue mich, dass Anordil sich wieder für eine Gefährtin entschieden hat", erwiderte er leise, "nehmt nun Platz an der Tafel."

Nach dem Mahl stand Glordoron auf und bat um Ruhe. "Liebe Freunde", hob er an, "heute Abend feiern wir die glückliche Rückkehr meines Sohnes Anordil. Allerdings nicht nur dieses. - Ich habe das besondere Vergnügen, euch die Gefährtin meines Sohnes vorstellen zu dürfen. – Dies ist Arwen Ceridwen Glordoroniell, Gemahlin des Anordil und neues Mitglied meines Hauses. Heißt sie herzlich hier in Cillien willkommen." Er hob seinen Kelch und prostete mir zu. Mit weichen Knien stand ich auf. Der Kelch zitterte leicht vor Aufregung in meiner Hand. Anordil war gleich mir aufgestanden.

Wir nahmen die Hochrufe wie auch die Glückwünsche in Empfang. Niniel und Eiliant kamen freudestrahlend auf uns zu. "Willkommen in Cillien", grüßte Eiliant mit einem herzlichen Lächeln, "und alle guten Wünsche zu eurem Bündnis." "Auch ich wünsche euch alles Gute und eine erfüllte Bindung", bestätigte Niniel. "Habt Dank, edle Herrin Niniel und edle Herrin Eiliant für eure freundlichen Worte", erwiderte Anordil übertrieben höflich. Er wusste, dass die beiden die höfische Etikette hassten. Und er erntete sofort einen wütenden Blick von Niniel. Sie ignorierte ihn geflissentlich und wandte sich mir zu. "Vielen Dank, euch beiden", sagte ich schlicht. "Erzählt, wie war eure Reise", fragte Eiliant neugierig. Völlig die Etikette außer Acht lassend, zog sie uns mit sich an das Feuer in der Mitte des Saales. Wir ließen uns auf den Bänken nieder und begannen zu erzählen. Bald hatten sich etliche unserer elbischen Freunde um uns versammelt und lauschten dem, was wir zu berichten hatten. Erst danach konnten wir weiter das Fest genießen. Niniel und Eiliant sangen uns zu Ehren gar ein neues Lied, dass sie geschrieben hatten.

Die Atmosphäre war erfüllt von Fröhlichkeit. Überall wurde gelacht und gescherzt. Geschichten machten ihre Runde. Die Musikanten gaben ausgelassene Lieder zum Besten. Dabei wechselten sie zwischendurch zu quirligen Tanzstücken, die einem den Atem raubten. Vor Freude und dem Tanzen erschöpft begaben wir uns zur hohen Tafel. Durstig leerte ich meinen Kelch. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Thinroval auf uns zukommen. Freudig begrüßte er uns. Anordil klopfte er freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

"Wir hatten bereits Wetten abgeschlossen, wer von euch beiden mit Arwen das Bündnis eingehen würde", lachte er uns vergnügt an, "wie es aussieht, habe ich die Wette wohl gewonnen." Anordil sah ihn schockiert an. "Ihr habt Wetten abgeschlossen?", fragte er ungläubig, "aber ihr konntet doch nicht wissen ..." "Wissen nicht", kam die prompte Antwort, "aber ahnen. Schließlich war das Gebaren von Luvalaes und dir doch offensichtlich. Selbst wenn Arwen es wohl nicht bemerkt hat. – Hier ist übrigens der Wetteinsatz. Wir sind darin übereinkommen, es Arwen als Mitgift zu schenken."

Sprachlos nahm ich den Beutel aus dunkelroter Seide entgegen, den er mir reichte. Auffordernd blickte er mich an. Vorsichtig knotete ich die Schnur auf und leerte den Inhalt auf die Tafel vor uns. Überrascht hielt ich den Atem an. Vor mir lag ein Vermögen! Edelsteine in unterschiedlicher Größe und Färbung. Sie funkelten im Schein des Feuers.

"Aber das kann ich nicht annehmen", flüsterte ich überwältigt, "das ist viel zu kostbar." Thinroval schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Du hast dich nicht verändert", sagte er mit einem leisen Lachen, "du darfst diese Gabe nicht zurückweisen. Sie ist von Freunden und ein Geschenk zu eurem Bündnis. Eine Bündnisgabe kann nicht abgelehnt werden." Ich benötigte einige Sekunden, um dies zu verdauen. Anschließend umarmte ich Thinroval spontan. Völlig entgegen höfischer Etikette. Thinroval lächelte überrascht. "Vielen Dank, edler Thinroval für Eure Gabe", erwiderte ich heiser, "vielen Dank an die edlen Krieger Cilliens."

Tränen der Freude standen mir in den Augen. Als ich in die Runde blickte, bemerkte ich, dass die Kriegereinheit, mit der ich hier einen Teil meiner Übungen absolviert hatte, in einem lockeren Halbkreis um uns standen und vor Freude strahlten. "Dann darf ich wohl die Gemahlin des edlen Anordil um einen Tanz bitten?", fragte Thinroval mit schalkhaft blitzenden Augen. "Gerne, edler Thinroval", entgegnete ich, "sofern mein Gemahl es erlaubt?" Anordil lachte auf. "Ich glaube Niniel und Eiliant haben Recht, in dem sie die Etikette hassen", sagte er vergnügt, "ich gebe gerne meine Erlaubnis. – Nun los, tanzt!" Stolz sah er uns hinterher, als Thinroval mich zum Tanzplatz geleitete.

Im Laufe des Abends wurde viel gesungen und getanzt. Immer wieder wurden wir an die Tische gerufen und beglückwünscht. Diesmal genoss ich es in vollen Zügen. Damals war ich scheu gewesen. Zurückhaltend hatte ich alles betrachtet. Doch heute gehörte ich zu Anordil. Stolz und selbstbewusst bewegte ich mich unter den Elben.

Als wir später in unser Quartier zurückkehrten, fühlte ich mich trunken. Weniger vom Wein, als vom Glück. Man hatte mir das Gefühl gegeben, nach Hause gekommen zu sein. Darüber war ich glücklich. - Ich war zu Hause!

Nach einigen Monaten der Ruhe zog es uns jedoch wieder hinaus. Anordil kam am Tage vor unserer Abreise und zog mich mit sich. "Dies hier möchte ich dir schenken", sagte er. Damit deutete er auf meine neuen Waffen. Sie lagen ausgebreitet auf dem Tisch. Ich hielt den Atem an. Der Bogen war wunderschön mit mattgoldenen Ornamenten verziert, ebenso der Köcher. Auch die Schwerter und der Dolch hatten diese Verzierungen an den Griffen. Die Klingen waren mit magischen Elbenrunen versehen und der Kampfstab wies metallene Verstärkungen auf.

"Die magischen Runen wirst du bald beherrschen und aktivieren können", sagte Anordil stolz, "diese Waffen gleichen meinen eigenen. Ich habe sie in Imladris fertigen lassen. Gestern brachte ein Bote sie mit den besten Grüßen von Meister Iavasmall." "_Gen hannon_ - ich danke dir", erwiderte ich atemlos, "_ú-iston man bed_ - ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. – Die Waffen sind viel zu kostbar für mich." "Warum sollte meine Gemahlin weniger gute Waffen tragen als ich?", warf er ein, "du musst dich von deinen Wertvorstellungen lösen. – In Mittelerde ist manchmal die Qualität der Waffe entscheidend für den Kampfausgang. – Und für meine Gemahlin ist keine Waffe zu kostbar, schließlich schützt sie dein Leben." Dagegen konnte ich nicht argumentieren.

Am nächsten Morgen betrachtete ich mich nachdenklich im Spiegel. Mittelerde hatte mich verändert. Jeder, der mich nur flüchtig betrachtete, würde mich für eine Elbin halten. Ich trug eine Tunika aus silbergrauem seidigem Material und darüber einen Kampfmantel aus taubengrauem Stoff mit Goldstickerei, welcher bis zu den Waden fiel. Hierüber lag eine Lederrüstung in dunkelbraun mit mattgoldenen Ornamenten an den Schultern und im Brustbereich. Die Armschienen bestanden ebenfalls aus dunkelbraunem Leder mit mattgoldenen Ornamenten. Die Hose war aus taubengrauem Leder gefertigt. Der Gürtel aus sorgfältig geflochtenem Leder wurde von einer goldenen Schließe gehalten. Mehrere Lederbeutelchen hingen an der rechten Seite. An der linken trug ich den Dolch in einer mit Goldornamenten versehenen Scheide. Dunkelbraune Lederstiefel mit feinen Ziselierarbeiten vervollständigten meine Kleidung. Mein Haar fiel lang den Rücken hinunter. An den Seiten hatte ich es eingeflochten. Doch meine Ohren waren bedeckt. Auf dem Rücken kreuzten sich die beiden Kurzschwerter in den vorzüglich gearbeiteten Scheiden. Darüber trug ich den Köcher mit den Pfeilen. Ein lederner Beutel mit meinem Reisegepäck hing rechts daneben, wie auch meine Laute. Der Bogen lag griffbereit auf dem Tisch.

Anordil legte mir den graugrünen Umhang mit der goldenen Schließe, die das Wappen der Schwertmeister Glordorons trug, über die Schultern. Ein flüchtiger Kuss streifte sanft meine Wange. "_Bado ven_ - lass uns aufbrechen", sagte er zu mir, "_Ennor daer a anna rim dírad achen_ - Mittelerde ist groß und es gibt viel für dich zu sehen." "Ich bin bereit, Anordil. Auf zu neuen Abenteuern." Er trug ähnliche Gewänder, wie damals, als ich ihn das erste Mal traf. Nur diesmal waren sie neu. Anordil reichte mir meinen Bogen und dann gingen wir hinaus. Von Mallenloth und Glordoron hatten wir uns am Vorabend verabschiedet. Als wir das Tal verließen, blickte ich noch einmal zurück.

Wie friedlich wirkte Cillien. Ich sog das Bild in mich hinein. Mit meiner Hand berührte ich das Amulett, welches mir Mallenloth damals geschenkt hatte. Es kam mir vor wie ein Stück Heimat.

Wir schlugen den Weg nach Norden ein. Dabei folgten wir den Ausläufern des Nebelgebirges. Nach einigen Tagen wurde die Gegend arg düster. Bäume und Sträucher wurden kahl. Die farbenprächtige Landschaft wich einem trostlosen Grau. Es sah aus, wie nach einem Vulkanausbruch. Kein Vogel war zu hören. Kein Tier zu sehen. Beklemmung stieg in mir auf. Man konnte den Tod förmlich riechen.

An einem schwarzen See verharrten wir kurz. "Was ist hier geschehen?", fragte ich leise, "es ist, als hätte ein Vulkan diesen Landstrich verwüstet." Anordil sah mich ernst an. "Wir ziehen an Hadhodrond vorbei", antwortete er mir ebenso leise, "von den meisten wird sie jedoch Moria genannt. - Dort auf der anderen Seite des Sees liegen die Tore zur Zwergenfeste verborgen."

Ich musterte die Umgebung. Schauer liefen mir über den Rücken. Moria, dachte ich, die untergegangene Zwergenstadt. Wo die Gier das Böse freigesetzt hatte. "Die Zwerge gruben hier nach Mithril, dies ist bekannt", sprach Anordil weiter, "Moria war der einzige Ort auf Mittelerde, wo man je Mithril fand. Vor über tausend Sonnenläufen gruben die Zwerge zu tief und weckten einen Balrog. Sie wurden von ihm vertrieben. Vor etwas über zweihundert Sonnenläufen kehrten sie jedoch zurück. Sie führten einen heftigen Krieg mit den Orks, die sich in der Zwischenzeit dort ausgebreitet hatten. Die Schlacht im Schattenbachtal hat traurige Berühmtheit erlangt. Doch Moria wurde nicht mehr besiedelt. Die Zwerge hatten Furcht vor dem Balrog. Es heißt in einer Zwergenballade, dass er seinerseits vor einigen hundert Jahren das Weite gesucht habe. Vor etwa hundert Sonnenläufen wagten es eine Handvoll Zwerge unter der Führung von Balin dort eine Kolonie zu gründen. Doch seither gibt es keine Nachrichten mehr von ihnen. Niemand weiß, was in Moria geschieht oder seitdem geschah. Oder ob dort noch Zwerge leben und ob sie erfolgreich in der Wiederbesiedelung waren. Seit vielen Jahrzehnten sind die Tore verschlossen. Keiner konnte sie bisher wieder finden oder gar öffnen. Aber es heißt, dass das Höhlensystem das Nebelgebirge von einem Ende zum anderen quert. - Allerdings ist die Zwergenfeste nicht unser Ziel. Folglich brauchen wir uns nicht um einen Zugang zu bemühen. Um diese Jahreszeit können wir dem Nebelgebirge ein Stück nach Norden folgen und es in Höhe des Schwertel überqueren."

Schweigend blickte ich über den See. Das tiefschwarze Wasser kräuselte sich ein wenig. Ich hielt den Atem an. Der Fels am anderen Ufer ragte steil auf. Irgendwo dort drüben musste das Tor mit den Mondschriftzeichen sein. Ich hörte Anordil kaum zu.

Unruhig sah ich ihn an. "Lass uns bitte rasch weiterziehen", flüsterte ich, "mir ist unheimlich zumute. Auch das Wasser ist mir nicht geheuer. Es ist zu schwarz." Nur mit Mühe gelang es mir meine Stimme zu kontrollieren. Mich fröstelte bei dem Gedanken an die Dunkelheit Morias. Ich war keineswegs scharf darauf dem Balrog zu begegnen oder gar diesem Monster, das angeblich im See über das Tor von Moria wacht. Schließlich sollte es Gandalf und der Gemeinschaft des Ringes vorbehalten sein diesen beiden gegenüber zu stehen. Bis zu den Begebenheiten um den Einen Ring waren es gut und gerne fünf Sonnenläufe hin.

"_Man cared na gen_? - Was ist mit dir?", fragte er mich besorgt, "_lam gîn gir_ - deine Stimme zittert." Ich sah ihn aufgewühlt an. "Ich weiß, was dort in den Tiefen von Moria verborgen liegt", antwortete ich leise, "das Böse schläft nur. Bald wird es erwachen." Anordil sah mich streng an. Er legte mir die Hände auf die Schultern und zwang mich ihn anzusehen. "Du weißt, dass du mir nichts von den Ereignissen, die kommen werden, erzählen darfst", sagte er eindringlich, "der Lauf des Schicksals darf nicht verändert werden." "Es ist nicht leicht, die Zukunft zu wissen und nichts sagen zu dürfen", flüsterte ich, "aber ich werde schweigen über das, was geschehen wird." Dann brachen wir auf. Ich schaute noch einige Male zurück. Allmählich verschwanden die Felsen der Zwergenfeste in der Dunkelheit.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis wir die düstere Umgebung Morias hinter uns gelassen hatten. Die Beklemmung, die ich dort gespürt hatte, wich nur langsam von mir. Tage später erreichten wir den Schwertel. Auf seiner Höhe überquerten wir das Nebelgebirge. Zu einer anderen Jahreszeit wäre dieser Weg nicht passierbar. Wir folgten dem Schwertel bis zu seiner Einmündung in den Anduin. An dessen Ostufer hielten wir uns nach Norden bis zur Alten Waldstraße.

In Maethelburg legten wir eine kurze Zwischenstation ein. Die Stadt hatte sich von der Seuche erholt und erstrahlte in neuem Glanz. Mit der Hilfe der Elben war wieder ein funktionierendes System aufgebaut worden. Diesmal kehrten wir im Gasthaus zum ‚Lachenden Ochsen' ein. Nichts erinnerte daran, dass hier vor knapp anderthalb Jahren eine schlimme Seuche gewütet hatte. Das Zimmer, welches der Wirt uns gab, war sauber und das Essen gut. Ich spielte diesen Abend im Schankraum auf.

Am nächsten Morgen beschlossen wir über den Markt zu wandern. Wir trafen sogar auf eine alte Bekannte von damals. Urthena hatte im Bereich des Marktplatzes einen Laden aufgemacht. Sie handelte jetzt mit Waren aus dem Düsterwald. Neugierig betraten wir das Geschäft.

Sie hatte uns den Rücken zugedreht und war mit den Waren beschäftigt. Als sie uns hörte, drehte sie sich um. Ein Strahlen ging über ihr Gesicht, als sie uns erkannte. "_Mae govannen, hîr Anordil, híril Arwen_ – seid willkommen, Herr Anordil, Herrin Arwen", grüßte sie uns erfreut auf Sindarin, "ich freue mich euch zu sehen." Herzlich gab sie uns die Hand. Es war keine Spur mehr von ihrer früheren Scheu zu erkennen. Die damalige Ausgezehrtheit war verschwunden. Nun kam ihre volle Schönheit zur Geltung. Ihr dunkelbraunes Haar trug sie sorgfältig zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten. Sie trug jetzt ein honigfarbenes Gewand mit breitem Miedergürtel aus ziseliertem Leder. Feine blasse Narben an ihren Armen zeugten von der Seuche, die sie überstanden hatte. In ihrem Gesicht waren jedoch keine Spuren mehr davon zu erkennen. "_Mae govannen, Urthena_", grüßten wir sie zurück. "_Man mathach?_ - Wie geht es dir?", fragte Anordil. Sie lächelte glücklich. "_Mae mathon_ - mir geht es gut", antwortete sie, "nach der Seuche hat es eine Weile gedauert, aber mit der Hilfe der Waldelben war die Stadt schnell wieder bewohnbar. Kommt doch mit nach hinten." Sie deutete auf den kleinen Durchgang, der weiter in das Haus hinein führte.

Nach ein paar Metern standen wir in einer gemütlichen Küche. Über der Feuerstelle hing ein Kessel. An einem Bratspieß hingen zwei Hühnchen. Eine Magd war mit dem Putzen von Gemüse beschäftigt. Sie blickte von ihrer Arbeit auf, als sie die Geräusche hinter sich hörte. Erschrocken sah sie Anordil an und das Messer glitt ihr aus den Fingern. Anscheinend hatte sie nie zuvor einen Elben gesehen. Urthena wies sie an nach vorne in den Laden zu gehen. "Ein einfältiges kleines Ding", sagte Urthena entschuldigend, "sie kommt weit aus dem Norden und alle anderen Rassen erschrecken sie fast zu Tode. Sie ist erst seit kurzem in unseren Diensten.– Nun setzt Euch und erzählt, wie es Euch ergangen ist." Sie bot uns Wein, Brot sowie gebratenes Hühnchen an.

Anordil und ich erzählten abwechselnd, was wir erlebten, seit wir Maethelburg verlassen hatten. "Nun Urthena, jetzt bist du an der Reihe", schloss ich meine Erzählung ab, "was habt Ihr erlebt?" Wieder lächelte sie glücklich. "Oh, es ist einiges geschehen, seit Ihr Maethelburg verlassen habt", fing sie an, "Radamar und Rellena haben uns sehr geholfen. Die Aufräumarbeiten zogen sich über Wochen. Die Asche und den Schutt der verbrannten Häuser wegtragen war eine dieser Arbeiten. Wir haben viele Tränen vergossen über die Toten. In den Trümmern fanden sich sogar vereinzelt Knochen. Diese haben wir in die Feuergrube außerhalb der Stadt getan, in der die Leichen verbrannt wurden. Nachdem der letzte Leichnam verbrannt war, haben wir die Grube mit Erde bedeckt. - Vor der Stadt könnt ihr den Hügel erkennen. Er ist jetzt mit Gras bewachsen und dient uns als Mahnmal. - Knapp zwei Wochen nach dem Ihr uns verlassen hattet, kamen tatsächlich die Waldelben. Sie brachten Nahrung und Kleidung mit. Sie gingen auf die Jagd, so versorgten sie uns mit Fleisch. Ihre Heiler halfen den Schwachen sich zu erholen. Wir Überlebenden sind ihnen zu tiefstem Dank verpflichtet. Ich lernte dabei einen jungen Waldelben kennen..." Sie schmunzelte ob dieser Aussage. " – Nun ja, was man bei den Elben als jung bezeichnet. Sein Name ist Nauralass."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und lächelte glücklich. Dies gab mir Gelegenheit mich an Nauralass zu erinnern. Es musste der Elb sein, dem wir zusammen mit Legolas damals begegnet waren. Er war mit einer ganzen Gruppe von Elben auf dem Weg nach Maethelburg gewesen. Wenn ich mich recht entsann, schien er auf der Flucht vor seiner Schwester gewesen zu sein. "Wie Ihr wisst, hatte Herr Legolas mich zum Sonnenwendfest eingeladen", fuhr Urthena fort, "Nauralass begleitete mich nach Aradhrynd. Ich war sehr aufgeregt. - Und ich hatte Angst. – Niemals zuvor hatte ich mich weiter als bis Maethelburg von meinem Zuhause entfernt. Und nun reiste ich in Begleitung von Elben, von denen ich in meinem bisherigen Leben nur Schauermärchen hörte. Ich starb beinahe vor Furcht und mein Herz konnte ich in meiner Brust klopfen hören. Wahrscheinlich hörten es die Elben ebenfalls."

Die Erinnerung an meine ersten Wochen in Mittelerde kehrten zurück. Auch mich hatte Furcht erfüllt. Neugierig lauschte ich ihren Worten. "Aber man war nett zu mir. Herr Legolas hat mir die Stadt der Elben gezeigt und mir viel erzählt. Herr Legolas hatte mir dann vorgeschlagen, hier in Maethelburg die elbischen Handelswaren zu verkaufen. Ich bin darauf eingegangen. Während meines Aufenthaltes dort, brachte Nauralass mir die Grundbegriffe im Rechnen und Schreiben bei. Beim Sonnenwendfest hatte ich ihn gar als Tischherrn. Es war berauschend und es stürzten so viele Eindrücke auf mich ein, dass ich kaum atmen konnte."

Jetzt lächelte ich still in mich hinein. Ich konnte es durchaus nachvollziehen, was sie gefühlt haben musste. " - Und ich verlor mein Herz an Nauralass. Diejenigen von meiner Familie, welche die Seuche draußen auf dem Gehöft überlebt hatten, konnten mich nicht verstehen. Sie waren den Elben gegenüber stets misstrauisch gewesen. Daran hatte sich selbst nach der Seuche nichts geändert. Und Bildung ist bei ihnen sowieso nicht gefragt." Geringschätzung sprach aus Urthenas Worten

"Es genügt ihnen zu wissen, wie man die Felder bestellt und das Vieh hütet. Meine Eltern waren eh der Seuche zum Opfer gefallen und meine Geschwister zum größten Teil auch. Als ich wieder auf den Hof kam, hatten nur mein jüngster Bruder und ein Onkel und Tante sowie drei ihrer sieben Kinder überlebt. Sie waren erst alle hoch erfreut, als sie mich sahen. Denn sie rechneten damit, mich mit einem jungen Mann von einem anderen Gehöft verheiraten zu können und dadurch wieder Sicherheit für den Erhalt des Hofes zu erlangen. Als ich ihnen unterbreitete, dass ich mich mit einem Waldelben vermählen wollte, zerstörte ich damit ihre Pläne. Sie haben versucht mich dazu zu zwingen ihm zu entsagen. Sie sperrten mich ein und untersagten mir jedweden Kontakt mit den Waldelben. Ich durfte nur unter Aufsicht arbeiten oder gar den Hof verlassen."

Schmerzlich schaute sie ins Feuer. Die Erinnerung schien sie zu überwältigen. "Aber es gelang ihnen nicht, mich umzustimmen", erzählte sie mit fester Stimme, "Nauralass musste das Gehöft beobachtet haben, nach dem ich nicht wieder zurückkehrte. Er saß jedenfalls eines Abends im Hof und kraulte den Hund, als wir von den Feldern kamen. Meine Familie war zutiefst erschrocken, denn bis zu diesem Tag hatte der Hund niemanden außer meinen Vater und meinen Onkel an sich heran gelassen." Urthenas Lippen umspielten ein feines Lächeln ob dieser Erinnerung. "Nauralass forderte meine Familie auf, mich gehen zu lassen. Mein Onkel weigerte sich. Er versuchte es ein letztes Mal mich umzustimmen. Er drohte mir sogar. Aber ich liebe Nauralass zu sehr", ihre Stimme schwankte, "als Nauralass merkte, dass mit meiner Familie nicht zu reden war, nahm er mich einfach bei der Hand, zog mich hinter sich und verließ mit mir den Hof. Keiner wagte es sich ihm entgegen zu stellen. Mein Onkel wurde wütend, aber auch er traute sich nicht, Nauralass von seinem Handeln abzuhalten. In jener Nacht wurde ich aus der Familie ausgestoßen. Mein Name wurde gelöscht. Manchmal höre ich immer noch das Gebrüll meines Onkels – in meinen Träumen. - Aber ich war endlich frei."

Ich nickte ihr wissend zu. Seine Familie zu verlieren war schwer. Besonders, wenn sie lebt und nicht weit von einem weg wohnt. Sie stand kurz von ihrem Sitz auf und rührte in dem Kessel, der über dem Feuer hing. Geschickt füllte sie unsere Kelche ein weiteres Mal, bevor sie sich setzte. "Ich folgte Nauralass in den Düsterwald", erklärte sie, "dort verbrachte ich die Zeit bis zur nächsten Sonnenwende. Nauralass brachte mir Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen bei sowie Sindarin und ein wenig Doriathrin. Auch lernte ich von ihm, wie man mit einem Dolch umgeht und mit dem Bogen schießt. Mittlerweile bin ich eine passable Bogenschützin geworden. Er hat sich sogar mit seiner Schwester Arviel ausgesöhnt. Von ihr lernte ich, wie man sich am Hof des Elbenkönigs verhält. Sie war mir eine große Hilfe. Ich weiß gar nicht, in wie viele Fettnäpfchen ich getreten bin."

Sie lächelte versonnen. In wie viele dieser Fettnäpfchen war ich wohl getreten, während meiner Zeit in Cillien? Ich wagte mich nicht zu erinnern, geschweige denn zu zählen. "Am nächsten Sonnenwendfest bekam ich meinen neuen Namen und wir gingen das Bündnis ein. Danach ging er mit mir nach Maethelburg. Ich eröffnete hier den Laden. Zurzeit ist er in Aradhrynd. Er wird erst in einem Mond wiederkehren." "Wie ist dein neuer Name?", fragte Anordil neugierig. "Er hat mich Gwaewdî – Windfrau – genannt." Urthena, oder Gwaewdî, wie sie jetzt hieß, errötete leicht.

"Und es freut mich, dass Ihr ebenfalls Euch entschlossen habt, das Bündnis einzugehen", sagte sie zu uns, "dabei ist es nicht leicht, die Liebe eines Elben zu erringen." Sie sah mich vielsagend an, bevor sie erneut zum Feuer ging und den Inhalt des Kessels umrührte. "Mir ist bewusst, dass es oft nicht gern gesehen wird, wenn Menschen und Elben das Bündnis schließen", sprach sie leise, "hier in Maethelburg wird viel gemunkelt. – Ja, ich wusste, auf was ich mich einließ und dieser Bund ist das Beste, was mir in meinem ganzen Leben widerfahren ist. Selbst wenn ich weiß, dass ich nur Nauralass Liebe besitze und nicht sein Herz." Wie sie derart neben dem Feuer stand, wirkte sie äußerst kämpferisch. Nichtsdestotrotz lächelte sie sanft vor sich hin. Sie war zufrieden.

Wir unterhielten uns eine ganze Weile. Es war schön zu sehen, wie aus der damals ungebildeten und verängstigten Urthena eine selbstbewusste junge Frau geworden war. Sie bestand darauf, dass wir in ihrem Haus Quartier bezogen. Wir verbrachten zwei Tage hier. Dann brachen wir wieder auf.

Weiter im Norden trafen wir auf die Alte Waldstraße. Diese wanderten wir nach Osten entlang und durch den Düsterwald. Wir hatten vor, einen kurzen Abstecher bei den Waldelben zu machen. Keiner der Wachen hielt uns auf. Anscheinend waren wir von damals noch bekannt. In Aradhrynd wurden wir freundlich begrüßt. Leider war Legolas nicht anwesend. So blieben wir nur ein paar Tage.

Wir folgten dem Taurduin aus dem Düsterwald heraus. An seinem Ufer entlang wanderten wir durch Marschland erst ein Stück nach Osten, dann wieder nach Süden. Unser Weg führte uns nach Esgaroth, der Stadt am Langen See. Esgaroth erreichten wir nach vier Tagen. Schon von weitem waren die Holzbauten der Stadt erkennbar. Beim Näherkommen konnte man sehen, dass der größte Teil der Stadt in den See hinein gebaut war. Die Häuser standen auf Pfosten. Die Wege verliefen ebenfalls als Stege über dem Wasser. Es erinnerte äußerst stark an Venedig oder die Pfahlbauweise der deutschen eisenzeitlichen Städte am Bodensee. Die Holzhäuser waren teilweise zwei bis drei Stockwerke hoch. Die Dächer liefen spitz zu.

Esgaroth war eine Handelsstadt. Deshalb herrschte reger Betrieb auf den Wegen und Plätzen hoch über dem Wasser. Im Hafen dümpelten Boote sowie kleinere Schiffe vor sich hin. Weit draußen auf dem See konnte man vereinzelte Fischerboote erkennen. Staunend blickte ich mich um. Und ich hatte geglaubt, dass Mittelerde keine Überraschungen mehr für mich hatte!

In einem der Gasthäuser, dem "Vodagarazun Inn" kehrten wir ein. Es war ein dreistöckiges Holzgebäude mit einem vierstöckigen Turm in der einen Ecke. Der Schankraum war äußerst groß und wirkte sauber. Er zog sich über zwei Etagen hin. In der unteren Etage war der eigentliche Schankraum mit dreißig blankgeputzten Eichentischen und einer riesigen halbkreisförmigen Theke aus Zedern- und Nussbaumholz. Dahinter befand sich die Feuerstelle mit dem Kochbereich. Ein Bratrost hing darüber. Dieser war allerdings leer und das Feuer erloschen. Stufen führten zur nächsten Etage hoch. Hier zog sich eine Art Galerie einmal rundum. Auf dieser gab es Nischen mit Tischen, die einem ein wenig mehr Privatsphäre garantierten. Man konnte sehen, dass sich draußen eine Art rundumlaufender Balkon mit kleinen Tischen befand.

Wir wurden in einem Zimmer im zweiten Stock einquartiert. Es war klein, aber recht sauber. Sogar ein Bett auf Pfosten und mit Leinen bezogener Strohmatratze war vorhanden. In der Feuerstelle lag sorgfältig Holz aufgeschichtet. Ein Stuhl rundete die Einrichtung des Zimmers ab.

Wir würden hier vielleicht ein oder zwei Tage verbringen. Nach dem wir uns einquartiert hatten, beschlossen wir über den Markt zu schlendern. Schließlich hat man nicht alle Tage einen Marktplatz der gut und gerne zwölf oder mehr Fuß über dem Wasser angesiedelt war. Interessiert betrachteten wir die Waren, die angeboten wurden.

"Sei gegrüßt, Herr Anordil. Sei gegrüßt, Arwen", hörten wir plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hinter uns. Wir drehten uns um. "Sei gegrüßt, Radamar", rief ich überrascht aus. Anordil lächelte ihn erfreut an. "Was hat Euch denn hier nach Esgaroth verschlagen?", fragte Radamar, nachdem er uns kräftig die Hand geschüttelt hatte. "Wir sind auf der Suche nach Abenteuer", erklärte ihm Anordil. "Ich hoffe, Ihr habt noch kein Nachtmahl verzehrt?", fragte er aufgeregt. Wir schüttelten den Kopf. Erfreut zog Radamar uns mit sich mit. Wir folgten ihm.

An einem der Pfahlbauten in der Nähe des Marktes machte er Halt. Es war ein äußerst kleines, schmales Haus. Über der Tür war ein Schild befestigt. Darauf waren die Schriftzeichen für Heilung und Wissen zu erkennen. Er öffnete die Tür. Dann schob er uns hinein. Wir standen in einer winzigen Heilerstube. An der einen Wand stand ein Schrank mit vielen kleinen Schubladen, Türchen und gefüllten Fächern. An der anderen Wand stand ein Regal, in dem viele Flaschen sowie Tiegeln standen. Kräuterbündel hingen von der Decke. Sie verströmten einen würzigen Duft. Aus der gegenüberliegenden Tür kam Rellena mit einem Baby auf dem Arm.

Erfreut strahlte sie uns an, als sie uns erkannte. "Oh, was für eine Freude", brach es aus ihr heraus, "Anordil und Arwen. Willkommen unter unserem Dach." Sie drückte uns beiden die Hand. "Dies hier ist Dagomar", stellte sie stolz das Baby vor, "unser Sohn." Sie ging voraus in die dahinter liegende Wohn- und Küchenstube. Alles machte einen äußerst engen Eindruck. Über der Feuerstelle blubberte ein Fischeintopf vor sich hin. Der Duft von frischem Brot zog durch die Stube. Rellena wies eine der beiden Mägde an, einige Fische auf dem Markt zu kaufen und zuzubereiten. "Ihr müsst unter unserem Dach verweilen", lud uns Radamar ein. "Tut uns leid", lehnte ich vorsichtig ab, "wir haben uns im ‚Vodagarazun Inn' einquartiert." Die beiden sahen ein wenig enttäuscht aus. Aber auch erleichtert.

Dann konnten wir erzählen. Radamar hatte sich mit Rellena nicht auf den Weg nach Rhûn gemacht. Kurz nach unserem Auseinandergehen war Rellena schwanger geworden. Wir freuten uns für sie. Ich war aber auch ein klein wenig eifersüchtig. Ich wusste, dass ich keine Kinder mehr bekommen konnte. Aufgrund widriger Umstände waren mir damals in der Klinik die Eileiter durchtrennt worden.

Radamar und Rellena hatten hier in Esgaroth eine Bleibe gefunden. Er war jetzt als Lehrmeister für Magie tätig. Rellena wirkte als Heilerin. Es wurde ein vergnüglicher Abend. Geschichten von Abenteuern wurden zum Besten gegeben. Radamar erzählte viel von früher, als er mit seinem Bruder durch die Lande zog. Es war spät, als wir wieder in unser Gasthaus gingen. Dort war einiges los. Aber im zweiten Stock hörte man nicht viel davon. Eng aneinander gekuschelt schliefen wir ein. Eher gesagt, ich schlief ein.

to be continued ...

- 16 -


	16. Zu den Eisernen Bergen

Zu den Eisernen Bergen

Am nächsten Tag durchstreiften wir ein wenig die Stadt. Auf dem Marktplatz kauften wir ein paar Dinge ein, die wir brauchten. Als wir gegen Mittag in unser Quartier zurückkamen, hatte der Wirt eine Nachricht für uns. Radamar lud uns ein, mit ihnen zusammen das Mittagsmahl einzunehmen. Er hätte Neuigkeiten. Also machten wir uns auf zu Radamars Haus. Dort wurden wir bereits erwartet.

Wir waren nicht alleine. Neben Radamar und Rellena waren jetzt zwei andere Männer anwesend, die wir nicht kannten. Sie machten einen wohlhabenden Eindruck. Dem Äußeren nach zu urteilen, schienen es Händler zu sein. "Dies sind Athaulf Viloric und Euric Ruginar, zwei Händler hier aus Esgaroth", stellte er die beiden vor. Neugierig sah ich sie mir näher an.

Der mit Athaulf Viloric bezeichnete war klein und breit gewachsen. Man sah, dass der Wohlstand ihm den Bauch beschert hatte. Er schien außerdem einen Hang zum Wein zu haben. Jedenfalls zeugte die rote Nase in dem runden fleischigen Gesicht von zuviel Genuss desselben. Der andere, Euric Ruginar, war ein wenig größer und nicht ganz so feist. Aber wohlgenährt. Beide trugen Kleidung vom Feinsten. Ihre Hände sahen weich aus. Dementsprechend war der Händedruck. Sie hatten offensichtlich nie zuvor eine Waffe in den Händen gehalten oder schwer arbeiten müssen.

Wir setzten uns an den gut gedeckten Tisch. "Kommen wir direkt zur Sache", räusperte sich Athaulf Viloric reichlich unhöflich, "wie Radamar sagte, sind wir Händler. Wir haben allerdings großes Interesse daran Handelsbeziehungen mit den Zwergen in den Eisernen Bergen aufzubauen. Unsere ältesten Söhne sollen daher auf eine Reise dorthin gehen. Wir suchen Leute, die sie eskortieren. Sie sind eben bessere Händler als Kämpfer." "Und Ihr dachtet daran uns zu beauftragen?", fragte ich unverblümt.

Euric Ruginar sah mich leicht irritiert an. Anscheinend war er es nicht gewohnt, dass sich eine Frau in die Unterhaltung einbrachte. Aber er nickte. "Ja", antwortete er, "wir hörten von Radamar, dass sie gute Kämpfer seien und da es heutzutage schwer ist, Söldner zu finden, die ehrlich sind, würden wir natürlich diejenigen bevorzugen, die Radamar uns empfiehlt." Selbst wenn es sich dabei um Elben handelte, vollendete ich in Gedanken den Satz. Es war offensichtlich, dass die beiden nicht viel von anderen Rassen hielten. Anordil verzog keine Mine. "Wir werden darüber nachdenken und Radamar heute Abend unsere Entscheidung mitteilen", sagte er ausweichend. Danach erhob er sich, verabschiedete sich kurz von den Sitzenden mit einem leichten Senken seines Kopfes, verbeugte sich vor Rellena und ging hinaus. Ich tat es ihm nach.

"Die Händler sind nicht ehrlich zu Radamar", sagte er draußen leise zu mir, "sie akzeptieren ihn nicht und nutzen seine Gutgläubigkeit aus. Sie wollen Handelsbeziehungen aufbauen, aber ob sie tatsächlich die Zwerge in den Eisernen Bergen suchen ist fraglich." Ich sah ihn lange an. "Und was sollen wir tun?", fragte ich ihn. "Die Händler werden so oder so in die Richtung losziehen. Wenn wir sie nicht begleiten und sie werden getötet, wird Radamar sich Vorwürfe machen", sinnierte Anordil vor sich hin, "wir sollten den Auftrag annehmen, selbst wenn mir nicht ganz wohl dabei ist. Wir sollten uns bezahlen lassen und darauf drängen, dass ein paar Leute mehr angeworben werden. Wenn der Auftrag beendet ist, hindert uns ja niemand daran zu gehen." Ich gab ihm Recht. Es war beschlossen.

Wir gaben Radamar am späten Nachmittag Bescheid. Er war erfreut und erleichtert über unsere Entscheidung. Er konnte den Händlern sogar die Zusage für vier weitere Söldner abringen. Es lag jetzt an uns Leute anzuwerben. Uns fehlten zumindest ein Zauberkundiger und mindestens ein oder besser zwei Kämpfer. Wir schauten uns in den verschiedenen Gasthäusern um. Schon bald wurden wir fündig.

Am Tag vor der Abreise war unsere Reisegruppe nicht nur um einen recht fähigen Zauberer angewachsen, sondern sogar um drei weitere kampferprobte Krieger. Davina war eine schlagkräftige Nordländerin und bei den beiden Männern handelte es sich um einen Dúnländer und einen Rohirrim.

Der Zauberer hieß Faxus Andramus. Er stammte aus dem Süden. Für einen Gondorianer war er auffallend hager und groß. Seine dunkelblaue Robe schien ihm nicht richtig zu passen, denn sie flatterte ein wenig um ihn herum. Den Gürtel hätte er sich gut und gerne zweimal um den Leib schlingen können. Er hatte einen knorrigen Wanderstab dabei. In einem kleinen Ledersack trug er seine Utensilien. Ein großer breitkrempiger Hut in dunkelgrau zierte seinen Schädel. Braunes Haar quoll unter diesem ein wenig widerspenstig hervor. Ein Oberlippenbart gab ihm ein verwegenes Aussehen. Die Spitze des Hutes war abgeknickt und ein wenig löcherig. Als hätten dort einmal ein paar Pfeile gesteckt. Seine stahlgrauen Augen blickten intelligent und schienen ständig zu fragen. Er diente den Istari und für einen Zauberer war er mit seinen knapp vierzig Jahren recht jung. Aber er machte sonst einen fähigen Eindruck.

Davina war eine Nordländerin. Recht groß und kräftig gebaut für eine Frau. Ihre langen hellblonden Haare trug sie zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten, der mit Lederschnüren, an denen Reißzähne von Eiswölfen hingen, zusammengehalten wurde. Ihr Umhang bestand aus dem Fell von Eiswölfen. Die Hose wie auch die Rüstung waren aus Caruleder. Die Rüstung war zusätzlich mit Kettenringen verstärkt. Das Hemd bestand aus feiner dunkelroter Wolle. Ihre Armschienen waren ebenfalls aus Caruleder mit Metallringen verstärkt. Sie trug ein schweres Langschwert mit sich und eine große Nordlandaxt. Auf ihrem Kopf thronte ein Helm, der mit den Hörnern des Nordlandrindes verziert war. Trotz dieses martialischen Auftretens war ihr Gesicht fein geschnitten. Sie mochte vielleicht Anfang zwanzig sein. Eine Tätowierung war auf ihrer linken Wange zu sehen. Ob es sich um eine Clanzugehörigkeit handelte, wusste ich nicht. Sie ließ nichts über ihre Vergangenheit verlauten.

Der Dúnländer hieß Sambrin Palinor. Als ich ihn sah, konnte ich den Vergleich mit einem Hochland-Schotten nicht unterdrücken. Er trug dunkelbraune Hosen. Darüber eine ebensolche Tunika mit einer Lederrüstung. Aber quer über Brust und Rücken wand sich sein Umhang mit einem Rot-Beige-Braun-Schwarz gehaltenem Karomuster. Seine Bewaffnung bestand in einem Langschwert, einer Keule sowie einem schweren Kriegshammer. Ein riesiger Schnurrbart zierte sein Gesicht. Dieser war ebenso schwarz wie sein langes Haupthaar. Dunkelbraune Augen blickten sich ständig misstrauisch um. Durch seine wettergegerbte braune Haut war sein Alter schwer zu schätzen, aber er mochte vielleicht dreißig oder fünfunddreißig Jahre alt sein. Narben liefen quer über sein Gesicht.

Der Rohirrim war relativ jung. Schätzungsweise fünfundzwanzig Jahre. Léod war sein Name. Auch er trug, wie Davina, keinen Clan- oder Familiennamen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Er war schmal, drahtig, eben normal groß gewachsen. Er trug braune Hosen aus Leder und eine dunkelbraune Lederrüstung mit Ziernähten in Kupfer. Sein Hemd war ebenfalls braun. Am Gürtel trug er eine Bola. Daneben steckte eine Schleuder. In einem Beutel konnte man die Munition für die Schleuder leise klappern hören. Ein Kurzschwert hing an seiner Seite. Seine Armschienen waren aus dunkelbraunem Leder mit Kupferbesatz. Narben an seinen Händen zeugten von vergangenen Kämpfen. Sein dunkelblondes Haar fiel locker, nur von einem Lederriemen gehalten, bis über die Schulter hinunter.

Im Großen und Ganzen konnten wir mit dieser Gruppe zufrieden sein. Wie gut sie wirklich waren, würde sich sowieso erst später erweisen.

Abends trafen wir uns im "Vodagarazun Inn" um den groben Reiseweg zu besprechen. Erst am nächsten Morgen würden wir die Männer der Händler kennen lernen. Der Schankraum des Gasthauses war wie jeden Abend gut besucht. Nicht nur von Reisenden, sondern gleichermaßen von Einheimischen. Leute der Stadtwache verbrachten hier ebenso ihren freien Abend, wie der Fischer von nebenan. Wir zogen uns in eine der Nischen im oberen Bereich zurück.

Heute Abend wurde im unteren Bereich des Schankraumes aufgespielt. Drei Musiker hatten sich dort in einer Ecke zusammengefunden. Sie spielten sogar recht gut. Auf der anderen Seite saßen in einer Nische zwei Männer von der Stadtwache, wie man unschwer an ihren Uniformen und der Bewaffnung erkannte. Am Gürtel des einen hing ein Signalhorn. Ihre Helme lagen auf dem Tisch. Sie hatten vier junge Frauen bei sich, die man ohne weiteres in die Kategorie ‚Leichtes Mädchen' stecken konnte. Ihr Lachen drang bis zu uns herüber. Von unten hörte man die normalen Schankraumgeräusche. Viel Stimmengewirr und Krüge, die aneinander gestoßen wurden. Ab und zu schwebte ein Schwaden Pfeifenrauch an uns vorbei. Bei der Bedienung bestellten wir Braten vom Rost, eingelegtes Gemüse, Brot und Wein. Es wurde uns rasch gebracht. Nach dem Mahl besprachen wir den morgigen Tag.

"Der Weg in die Eisernen Berge ist relativ sicher", erklärte Anordil, "wir haben uns nur vor Wegelagerern und Uindarlaif zu hüten." "Und welchen Weg schlagen wir ein?", fragte Sambrin und spielte mit dem Griff seines Kriegshammers. Jeder von uns hatte eine Waffe und den Dolch mit in den Schankraum gebracht. Man konnte nie wissen. "Ich schlage vor, wir halten uns von hier aus nach Norden Richtung Dale", sprach Anordil weiter, "dort können wir Proviant ergänzen. Von Dale aus führt ein Handelsweg der Zwerge in die Eisernen Berge. Diesem können wir folgen." "Am besten treffen wir uns morgen vor Sonnenaufgang hier vor dem Gasthaus", schlug Davina vor, "es macht einen besseren Eindruck, wenn wir geschlossen das Handelskontor dieses Euric Ruginar aufsuchen." "Dem stimme ich zu", meinte Léod.

Nachdem die meisten Dinge besprochen worden waren, wurde der Abend gemütlicher. Anekdoten von Abenteuern wurden erzählt. Nach einer Weile drückte mich ein Bedürfnis und ich verschwand nach unten. Hinter dem Gasthaus waren die entsprechenden Einrichtungen zu finden.

Als ich mich erleichtert hatte, betrat ich wieder den Schankraum. Auf meinem Weg nach oben wurde ich plötzlich rüde aufgehalten. "Komm her, schönes Kind", lallte mir eine alkoholgeschwängerte Stimme entgegen, "bei mir ist noch Platz!" Eine starke Hand hatte mich am Arm gepackt. Ich schaute mir den Kerl an. Jung, muskulös und breit gebaut. Seine Kleidung ließ auf Wohlstand schließen. Allerdings war er ansonsten recht ungepflegt. Sein Atem stank nach Alkohol sowie etlichen Fleischmahlzeiten. Zusätzlich verströmte er einen widerwärtigen Geruch nach besonders viel Schweißentwicklung und zu wenigen Besuchen im Badehaus. Ich sah zur Hand hinunter. "Lasst mich bitte los", sagte ich höflich. "Ich habe keinen Grund dich loszulassen", lachte er mich widerwärtig an, "schließlich bezahle ich ja dafür."

Ruhig blickte ich ihn an. "Ihr macht einen Fehler", ermahnte ich ihn, "ich bin keine der Frauen für die man bezahlt. Ich warne Euch, lasst mich gehen." Er wurde wütend. "Noch nie hat ein Weibsbild mein Verlangen ausgeschlagen!", knurrte er, "du wirst dich zu mir setzen und mit mir trinken. Und was später ist – nun, wir werden sehen." Sein Griff wurde fester. Er zog mich Richtung Tisch. Ich stemmte mich dagegen. Aus seiner Haltung sprach Wut. Das Gesicht lief rot an. "Dreckige kleine Hure!", brüllte er, "jetzt zier' dich nicht so. Mein Gold ist genau so gut wie jedes andere." Sein Arm holte aus. Einer seiner Kumpane hielt ihn zurück. "Breaga, lass ab", mahnte dieser mit lallender Stimme, "das ist eine Elbenkriegerin. Du kriegst nur Ärger!" Da mein Haar die Ohren verbarg, war es nur natürlich, dass man meinte, ich sei eine Elbin.

Ein diabolisches Grinsen legte sich über Breagas Gesicht. "Eine Elbin hatte ich noch nicht", geiferte er zurück, "sollen wohl gut im Bett sein, habe ich gehört. Nun, nachher weiß ich mehr." Er zog stärker an meinem Arm. "Ich warne Euch ein letztes Mal", sagte ich jetzt kalt, "lasst mich gehen." "Dumme Hure, halt dein Maul!", brüllte er mich an und holte zum Schlag aus. Jetzt platzte mir endgültig der Kragen. Geschickt unterlief ich den Hieb und nutzte seinen Griff für einen Hebel. Mit einem gewaltigen Plumps landete er auf seinem Allerwertesten. Dröhnendes Gelächter seiner Kumpane war die Folge. "Ich habe Euch gewarnt", sagte ich ruhig. Damit wandte ich mich zum Gehen.

Sein vor Wut rotes Gesicht entging mir genauso wie der Griff zum Dolch. "_Arwen, adel gen_! - Hinter dir!", hörte ich Anordil von oben. Ich schaute über die Schulter. Dieser Breaga stürmte auf mich zu. Mit viel Glück konnte ich ausweichen. Plötzlich waren wir in einem Handgemenge. Ich musste meine ganze Geschicklichkeit aufbringen, um die Kraft Breagas zu kompensieren und umzulenken. Als ich um mich blickte, sah ich, dass wir umringt waren.

Betrunkene Männer feuerten uns an. Über dem ganzen Tumult hörte ich Anordils Stimme. "_Gedo_! - Fang!" Mein Kampfstab flog mir entgegen. Geschickt fing ich ihn auf. Im selben Moment attackierte mich Breaga mit dem Dolch. Es gelang mir die Dolchhand zur Seite zu schlagen. Ich antwortete mit einem gemeinen Stoß gegen den Solarplexus. Nach Luft ringend ging er in die Knie. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass einer seiner Kumpane ein Schwert zog. Bevor er sich jedoch bewegen konnte, bohrte sich ein Dolch vor seinen Füßen in den Boden. Anordil gab mir Deckung. Ungehindert konnte ich jetzt Breaga eine Lektion erteilen. Und ich hatte großes Vergnügen daran.

Als sich das Blatt zu Breagas Ungunsten wandte, wurde die Menge unruhig. Dann sah ich seine Attacke. Eiskalt ließ ich ihn kommen. Im letzten Augenblick schlug ich auf seine Dolchhand. Mein Kampfstab traf das Gelenk. Ein charakteristisches Knacken sagte mir, dass der Hieb äußerst gut getroffen hatte. Mit einem weiteren Stoß schickte ich ihn endgültig zu Boden. Er blutete jetzt aus der Nase. Sein Gebrüll war wohl meilenweit zu hören. Für einen Moment war Ruhe.

Plötzlich brach ein Tumult los. Mit einem Mal war ich von meinen Gefährten umgeben. Anordil stand in meinem Rücken. Er hatte seinen Dolch aufgesammelt und jetzt sein Schwert gezogen. In der Hand von Faxus, dem Zauberer, glänzte ein Langschwert, das mit Runen verziert war. Davina hatte ihre Axt in der Hand, Léod trug sein Kurzschwert. Sambrin schwang locker den Kriegshammer. Wir stellten uns auf einen Kampf ein. Dann schrillte ein Horn durch den Raum. Alles erstarrte in der Bewegung.

Zwei Männer kamen gemächlich von der Galerie herunter. Sie trugen die Uniform der Stadtwache. Es waren die beiden, die sich vorhin mit den Mädchen vergnügt hatten. "Was soll dieser Tumult?", fragte einer, der offensichtlich das ältere Pendant zu Breaga war. Dieser rappelte sich hoch.

"Diese Hure hat angefangen, Vater!", brüllte er und hielt sich seine gebrochene Hand, "nimm' sie fest und lass' sie im Kerker schmoren!" Sein Vater sah ihn reichlich kühl an. "Ich glaube, mein Sohn, du bist dir über Recht und Gesetz nicht ganz im Klaren", entgegnete er frostig, "ich habe von oben das Ganze betrachtet. Ich beobachte dein Treiben nämlich seit einiger Zeit. Diese Frau hat dich nicht provoziert. Sie ist Gast in diesem Haus. Wenn sie sich gegen dich wehrt, ist das nur ihr gutes Recht. Ich habe sowieso darauf gewartet, dass dir eine Frau irgendwann den Hals bricht. Bedauerlicherweise war es nur die Hand. – Fragar, nimm meinen Sohn fest." Ungläubig starrte Breaga seinen Vater an. Hass glomm in den Augen auf. "Du willst deinen eigenen Sohn einsperren?", zischelte er ihm entgegen, aber der Vater hatte sich angewidert abgewandt. "Ich hasse dich!", brüllte Breaga vor Wut und Schmerz, "ich werde dich töten!" Der Gardist mit Namen Fragar schlug zu.

Blut tropfte Breaga aus dem Mund, als er von Fragar weggebracht wurde. "Ich muss mich für das Verhalten meines Sohnes entschuldigen", wandte sich der Gardist an mich, "ich hoffe, er hat diesmal seine Lektion gelernt." "Ich nehme Eure Entschuldigung an", entgegnete ich, dabei senkte ich den Kampfstab, "Euer Sohn wird die Hand lange Zeit nicht gebrauchen können. Vielleicht ist ihm das ja eine Lehre." Anordil und meine Gefährten steckten die Waffen weg. "Lass uns gehen", flüsterte mir Anordil zu. Ich nickte stumm. Auf eine Fortsetzung des Abends hatte ich wahrlich kein Interesse mehr.

Vor dem Schankraum blieben wir einen Augenblick stehen. Noch einmal bestätigten wir unsere Vorgehensweise. Danach gingen wir auseinander. Anordil und ich stiegen die Stufen zu unserem Quartier hinauf. Heute Nacht würden wir abwechselnd Wache halten. Schließlich musste man mit Vergeltungsmaßnahmen durch Breagas Kumpanen rechnen. Aber die Nacht verlief ruhig.

Der nächste Morgen brach mit einem wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang über dem See an. Wir trafen uns mit den anderen vor dem Gasthaus. Gemeinsam gingen wir zum Handelskontor des Euric Ruginar. Einige Pferde standen im Hof.

Ein nervöser junger Mann war zu sehen. Man sah ihm an, dass er nie über die Stadtgrenzen hinaus gereist war. Er sah seinem Vater ähnlich. Stallknechte hetzten hin und her. Ein anderer Mann stand neben dem Jüngling. Offensichtlich ein Bediensteter des Hauses. Er sah genauso nervös aus, wie sein Herr. Beide trugen gute, offensichtlich neue Reisekleidung in Erdtönen aus strapazierfähigem Stoff und augenscheinlich neue Waffen. Wollene Umhänge in dunkelgrau vervollständigten die Kleidung. Der Jüngling hatte zusätzlich noch eine neue, maßgefertige Lederrüstung an, trug ein Schwert an der Seite und einen Dolch im Gürtel. Ein Schild hing an einem der Pferde. Ich nahm an, dass es zu ihm gehörte. Der Bedienstete trug eine Stabkeule am Gürtel sowie einen Kampfstab in der Hand. Nervös fingerte er an diesem herum. Zwei weitere Männer in Reisekleidung standen ebenfalls unruhig in der Gegend herum. Sie schienen Bedienstete zu sein.

Gemächlich begaben wir uns auf eine Seite des Hofes. Dort lagerten wir unser Gepäck. Davina schaute interessiert in die Runde. Sambrin blickte sich eher misstrauisch um. Die anderen beiden schienen recht gelassen zu sein. Nach zehn Minuten trafen die Männer Athaulf Vilorics ein.

Es waren nur zwei. Ein junger Mann von schätzungsweise zwanzig Jahren und sein Begleiter. Sie waren gut gerüstet und bewaffnet. Die Waffen schienen nicht neu zu sein, denn sie zeugten von Gebrauch. Auch die Lederrüstungen der beiden wiesen Gebrauchsspuren auf. An einigen Stellen waren diese sorgfältig geflickt. Hemd und Hose dagegen schienen neu. Beide bevorzugten Schwarz. Auch die Umhänge der beiden waren aus schwarzer Wolle. Der Jüngling sah seinem Vater ähnlich, war wohl schlanker wie auch etwas größer von Gestalt. Sein Begleiter war offensichtlich ein Waldläufer. Neben dessen Pferd trabte ein großer Hund. Ich würde diesen wie eine Mischung aus einem Schäferhund und einem Berner Sennenhund beschreiben. Nur ein wenig größer.

Nach einer Weile trat Euric Ruginar in den Hof. "Seid willkommen", sprach er uns an, "wir danken Euch für Eure Zusage, meinen Sohn und den meines Handelspartners auf ihrer Reise zu begleiten und zu schützen. Hier übergeben wir Euch die Hälfte der ausgemachten Bezahlung. Die andere Hälfte erhaltet Ihr, wenn unsere Söhne wieder wohlbehalten hier in Esgaroth eingetroffen sind. Pferde werden Euch zur Verfügung gestellt. Auch diese sind wieder hier abzugeben. – Ich möchte Euch unsere Söhne und ihre Begleiter vorstellen, bevor ihr aufbrecht." Reihum stellte er die Männer vor. Er fing mit seinem Sohn an.

Der nervöse junge Mann hieß Brior Ruginar. Man sah die Angst in seinen Augen. Er schien sogar ein wenig zu schwitzen. Seine Begleiter waren Joku, der Schreiber, Marvan und Serlan, zwei Brüder und eher bewaffnete Knechte, als Kämpfer. Der junge Mann, der vorhin angekommen war, hieß Arthesis Viloric. Er sah ungestüm aus. In seinen Augen blitzte Ärger. Sogar ein wenig Wut. Warum, konnte ich im Moment nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Sein Begleiter trug den Namen Gutfried Fleischhauer. Ich konnte nicht umhin, zu schmunzeln. Immerhin stand der Name Gutfried in meiner Welt für eine deutsche Wurstmarke. Mein Vater hatte mir einst davon erzählt, als er von einem Besuch aus Deutschland zurückkehrte. Nun denn, solange er gut kämpfen konnte, war der Name egal. Dann stellten wir uns kurz vor. Minuten später schwangen wir uns auf die Pferde.

Wir waren kaum aus der Stadt heraus, als Arthesis Viloric zu uns aufschloss. "Ich bin nicht freiwillig hier", knurrte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, "tut Eure Aufgabe und ich tue meine. Kommt mir nicht in den Weg!" Brutal wendete er sein Pferd.

"_Delw neth dîr_ - ein zorniger junger Mann", kommentierte Anordil trocken, "_na hon valim lin lhû garim_ - mit ihm werden wir viel Vergnügen bekommen." "Ich hoffe, du behältst diesmal nicht Recht", entgegnete ich mulmig, "ich hatte eigentlich mit einer ruhigen Reise gerechnet." "Ruhig wird sie auf keinen Fall", lächelte Anordil, "wir werden bald wissen, was diesen Mann so verärgert hat." Mir graute es vor den nächsten Wochen. Ich hoffte, dass sich unser Auftrag schnell erledigen würde.

Am Seeufer entlang ritten wir nach Norden. Der See wurde immer schmaler, bis er zu einem Fluss wurde, dem Men-i-Erebor. Dieser speiste den See. Dem Men-i-Erebor wollten wir weiter folgen bis fast zu seiner Quelle in den Seitentälern des Einsamen Berges. In der ersten Nacht lagerten wir am Flussufer. Man sah jetzt recht deutlich die offensichtliche Feindseligkeit zwischen den Händlersöhnen. Bei der Wachaufteilung schlossen wir nur Arthesis Viloric und seinen Begleiter Gutfried Fleischhauer mit ein. Die anderen waren froh, nicht mit einbezogen zu werden.

Es war meine Wache, die ich mit Arthesis teilte, als ich plötzlich ein leises Geräusch hörte. Sofort war ich alarmiert. Leise legte ich einen Pfeil auf die Bogensehne. Angespannt lauschte ich in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Arthesis hatte auf mein Zeichen hin sein Schwert gezogen. Er stand alarmbereit neben mir.

"_Lavo no luva lîn, Arwen_ - lasse deinen Bogen sinken, Arwen", hörte ich eine vertraute Stimme, "du würdest mich sowieso nicht treffen." Überrascht ließ ich die Sehne los. Der Pfeil sirrte davon und schlug hörbar in den einsam stehenden Baum ein. "_Len suilon, hîr Legolas_", grüßte ich aufgeregt, "beinahe hätte ich dich erschossen. Tritt näher an unser Feuer."

Aus der Dunkelheit glitt Legolas in den Lichtkreis des Feuers. Seine Lederrüstung sah ein wenig mitgenommen aus, aber er schien wohlauf zu sein. Anordil war erwacht und stand neben dem Feuer. Die beiden Elben begrüßten sich stumm. Danach gab mir Legolas die Hand.

"Was führt euch so weit von Cillien weg?", fragte Legolas auf Doriathrin. Er beachtete die anderen nicht. Die meisten hatten den überraschenden Auftritt sowieso verschlafen. Nur Arthesis schaute ein wenig merkwürdig drein. Aber als wir uns entspannt zeigten, steckte er das Schwert weg. "Wir begleiten ein paar Händler zusammen mit einigen Söldnern in die Eisernen Berge", antwortete Anordil. Legolas nickte verstehend. "Diesen Auftrag verdanken wir Radamar und Rellena", warf ich ein. "Sie leben in Esgaroth?", fragte Legolas. "Ja", bestätigte ich, "Radamar unterrichtet arkanes Wissen und Rellena ist als Heilerin tätig. – Übrigens haben die beiden einen gesunden Sohn mit Namen Dagomar." "Das ist erfreulich", erwiderte er, "ich hatte mich schon gefragt, was aus den beiden geworden war, nachdem wir Maethelburg verließen. Leider war ich bereits wieder unterwegs im Dienste meines Vaters als sie Aradhrynd erreichten. Man erzählte mir später, dass die beiden zwei Tage Gast in den Hallen meines Volkes waren, bevor sie weiterzogen."

"Maethelburg haben wir auch einen kleinen Besuch abgestattet", erzählte Anordil. Legolas horchte auf. "Dann seid ihr auch Gwaewdî begegnet?", fragte er, "sie hieß früher Urthena." Ich nickte bestätigend. "Es war schön zu sehen, dass aus ihr eine stolze Frau geworden ist", sagte ich, "sie hat ihre Vergangenheit abgestreift und liebt Nauralass." "Er hatte mich damals gefragt, ob er ihr folgen solle, als sie nicht wieder erschien", erwiderte Legolas, "sie hatte ihm ihre Liebe versprochen. – Ich gab ihm den Rat sie aufzusuchen und zu fragen. – Als sie beide nach Aradhrynd zurückkehrten, erklärten sie, was geschehen war. Manche Menschen sind unverbesserlich in ihrer Sturheit. Fast so schlimm wie Zwerge." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Ich bin zwar auf dem Weg nach Aradhrynd", sprach er, während er sich setzte, "wenn ihr es aber erlaubt, schließe ich mich euch an. Ein Bogen mehr dürfte euch willkommen sein." "Arwen und ich würden uns freuen", stimmte Anordil zu.

Am Morgen zogen wir weiter in Richtung Norden. Die übrigen wunderten sich zwar ein wenig über den unverhofften Elbenzuwachs, aber es protestierte keiner. Unser Weg führte uns immer weiter am Fluss entlang. Das Gras an den Seiten des Weges war hoch gewachsen. Zum Uferstreifen hin, ging dieser Bewuchs in Schilfgräser über.

Plötzlich streckte Legolas die Hand nach unten aus. Er formte einige Symbole. Wegelagerer, signalisierte er. Anordil fiel zu mir zurück. Sekunden später wurden wir angegriffen. Aus dem Schilfgürtel stürmten zehn Leute auf uns zu. Aus dem Gras erhoben sich noch mal so viele. "Ihr seid umzingelt", brüllte einer von denen, "ergebt euch!" Dummerweise hatten sie keine einfältigen Bauern vor sich, die sich durch die Menge der Leute einschüchtern lassen. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren zogen wir unsere Waffen und ritten sie nieder. Nachdem wir die Pferde gewendet hatten, sahen wir Arthesis in einen Nahkampf verwickelt. Gutfried Fleischhauer erwehrte sich geschickt eines Gegners. Sein Hund biss diesem kräftig in die Wade. Wir sprangen von den Pferden. Mit gezogenen Waffen stürzten wir uns ebenfalls in den Kampf hinein. Nach einigen Minuten herrschte Ruhe.

Wir sahen heftige Bewegung im Gras. Ich nahm an, dass dort ein paar von den Wegelagerern flohen. Viele waren sowieso nicht übrig. Anordil stand bei Arthesis. Ich hörte, wie dieser sich bei Anordil bedankte. Wir sammelten in der Zwischenzeit unsere Pferde wieder ein.

"Und was ist mit den Toten?", fragte Arthesis und deutete auf die verstreut liegenden Leichen. "Wir können die doch nicht einfach so liegen lassen", ließ Brior mit zittriger Stimme verlauten. Unruhig sah er auf die Toten, als könnten diese jeden Augenblick wieder zum Leben erwachen. "Die Männer werden nach einer Weile zurückkehren und sich um die Toten kümmern", sagte Legolas, "darüber brauchen wir uns keine Gedanken zu machen. Wir sollten jetzt weiter reiten." Danach ritt er voran. Wir folgten ihm. Der junge Ruginar sah ein wenig blass um die Nase aus. Das war wohl der erste Kampf gewesen, den er gesehen hatte. Seine drei Begleiter wirkten genauso eingeschüchtert.

Und weiter führte uns der Weg auf den Einsamen Berg zu. Dieser war bereits von weitem zu sehen. Er erhob sich wirklich allein aus der Ebene. Ringsum war ansonsten grasbewachsenes Flachland mit spärlichem Buschbewuchs. In Dale, der Stadt am Fuße des Einsamen Berges, machten wir kurz Rast. Am nächsten Morgen wollten wir weiterziehen.

Die Stadt schmiegte sich mit zwei Seiten an den Fluss und an den aufsteigenden Berg. Mit ihrer trutzigen Befestigungsanlage erweckte sie den Eindruck uneinnehmbar zu sein. Durch eines der beiden gut bewachten Stadttore betraten wir Dale. Hinter der Stadtmauer sah man schätzungsweise vierzig Häuser mit angrenzenden Gärten verstreut liegen. Jedes dieser Häuser war aus Stein gebaut. Manche waren sogar mit Stein gedeckt. Sie waren überwiegend ebenerdig.

Es gab ein einziges Gasthaus. Dort quartierten wir uns ein. Es hatte nur Gemeinschaftsräume. Der junge Ruginar rümpfte darüber die Nase. Man sah ihm an, dass ihm das ganz und gar nicht passte. In seinen Augen waren wir alle unter seinem Stand. Ganz anders Arthesis. Ihm schien dies nichts auszumachen. Er zog wegen dem Gehabe seines Kumpanen nur ein wenig verächtlich die Mundwinkel hoch.

Es war offensichtlich, dass sich die Söhne nicht so gut verstanden wie deren Väter. Vermutlich bezweckten ihre Väter mit dieser Handelsreise, dass ihre Söhne lernen sollten miteinander zu kooperieren. Ich hatte da so eine Ahnung, dass die Häuser durch eine Heirat verbunden werden sollten. Nur wer von den beiden jungen Männern jetzt eine Schwester im heiratsfähigen Alter hatte, entzog sich meiner Kenntnis. Ich würde auch nicht fragen. Aber vor so einem Hintergrund machte diese Reise einen Sinn. Vielleicht würde einer der beiden Händlersöhne etwas preisgeben, was meine Theorie untermauerte. Ich musste nur Geduld haben.

Am Morgen ritten wir weiter. Wir hatten unseren Proviant zuvor noch ein wenig aufgefrischt. Die nächsten bewohnbaren Orte waren erst wieder die Zwergensiedlungen in den Eisernen Bergen. Wir ließen uns von einem Fischer über den Fluss bringen. Von hier aus ging es Richtung Osten auf einer der alten Zwergenhandelsstraßen entlang. Nach einem Tag wurde die Landschaft hügeliger. Aber immer noch war Grasland vorherrschend. Hin und wieder konnte man in der Ferne ein einsames Gehöft sehen. Oder umherziehende Rinderherden. Da Brior Ruginar und seine Begleiter nicht so gut zu Pferd waren, kamen wir nur langsam voran.

Am Abend des dritten Tages rasteten wir unterhalb eines Hügels. Anordil gefiel das gar nicht. Er wäre lieber ein wenig weiter geritten. Er schien Gefahr zu spüren. "Was ist mit dir, Anordil?", fragte ich ihn auf Sindarin, "du bist unruhig." "Heute sollten wir die Wachen verstärken", erwiderte er leise, "etwas belauert uns. Ich kann es fühlen." Legolas nickte zustimmend. "Auch ich spüre es", warf er ein. "Wir werden wachsam sein", entgegnete ich. Unwillkürlich blickte ich mich um und nahm die Umgebung in Augenschein.

Wir machten ein kleines Feuer. Die Ruginar-Leute drängelten sich fröstelnd heran. Arthesis schaute verächtlich drein. Gutfried streichelte seinen Hund Kreg. Dieser knurrte ganz leise vor sich hin. Er witterte etwas. Das Essen wurde schweigend eingenommen. Keinem war nach Reden zu Mute. Jeder fühlte sich beobachtete. Die Wachen wurden ausgelost. Ich hatte die zweite Wache mit Léod und Davina zusammen. Nach einer Weile begaben wir uns zur Ruhe.

In der ersten Wache war alles ruhig. Auch in unserer blieb es friedlich. Danach weckte ich Anordil. Léod weckte Arthesis und Faxus. Dann legten wir uns hin. Nach einer halben Stunde wurde ich durch lautes Rufen geweckt. Ich war noch nicht ganz wach, als ich das Knurren hörte. Aus der Dunkelheit brach ein Rudel Uindarlaif hervor. Diese waren mit den irdischen Schakalen vergleichbar, nur dass sie um etliches größer sind und ihre Angriffslust außergewöhnlich hoch ist. Sie jagen immer im Rudel von ungefähr zehn bis zwanzig Tieren. Mit wie vielen wir es hier zu tun hatten, wusste ich nicht. Auf alle Fälle zog ich im Aufstehen die Schwerter und hieb drauflos. An allen Ecken wurde gekämpft. Verschiedentlich sah ich einen Feuerblitz. Die Antwort bestand meist in einem ohrenbetäubenden Geheul. Unvermittelt war der Spuk vorbei.

Schwer atmend stand ich da. Mein Puls raste. Ich schaute den eingezogenen Schwänzen hinterher. Unser Lager war übersät mit toten Uindarlaif. Ich blutete aus einigen kleineren Schrammen. Anordil war wie meist unversehrt. Der junge Ruginar lag zitternd am Boden. Er hatte das Schild über seinen Kopf gezogen. Seine Begleiter klammerten sich an ihn. Arthesis schaute sie verächtlich an. "Feigling", murmelte er in sich hinein, "und so einer soll Athêla heiraten. Nicht, solange ich lebe." Da hatte ich meine Bestätigung. Zufrieden lächelnd reinigte ich meine Schwerter. Gutfried stand über einem Uindarlaif und säuberte seinen Streitkolben. Sein Hund stand neben ihm. Dieser fletschte die Zähne in Richtung der fliehenden Meute. Davina, Léod und Sambrin wischten ihre Waffen ab, bevor sie diese wegsteckten. Faxus rieb sich seine Hände, wie um Asche abzustreifen.

"Danke", sagte Arthesis und reichte Anordil die Hand, "Ihr habt mir erneut das Leben gerettet. Ich habe diesen Uindarlaif nicht kommen sehen." "Dafür werden wir bezahlt", antwortete Anordil. Er ignorierte die dargereichte Rechte von Arthesis. "Bitte vergebt mir meinen Zorn vom Anfang der Reise", bat dieser, "er war und ist nicht gegen euch gerichtet. Ich achte euch als fähigen Kämpfer und zuverlässigen Reisegefährten. Wenn ich mir schon nicht eure Freundschaft erarbeiten kann, so bitte ich doch mich nicht zu verachten."

Anordil lächelte zufrieden. "Ich verachte Euch nicht, denn Ihr habt meinen Respekt schon längst verdient", erwiderte er und fuhr nach ein paar Sekunden Pause fort, "es ist nicht leicht Freundschaft mit Elben zu schließen. Dies solltet Ihr bedenken. - Euer Zorn von damals ist zumindest gewichen und ein fähiger Kampfgefährte kam zum Vorschein. Wenn Euch danach ist, so erklärt die Ursache Eures Hasses." Anordil ergriff jetzt Arthesis' Hand. "Ich danke für Eure Anerkennung, Anordil Glordoronion. Ja, ich werde Euch die Gründe meines Handelns darlegen, denn vielleicht könnt Ihr und Eure Gefährten mir helfen. Doch nicht hier und jetzt. – Vorerst bitte ich um Heilung meiner Wunden." Er deutete auf seine blutenden Wunden. Ein Krallenhieb verlief quer über seine Brust. Ein anderer hatte die Haut an seinem linken Arm aufgerissen.

Anordil betrachtete die Wunde sorgfältig. Dann sprach er einen Heilungszauber. Aufmerksam nahm er danach die anderen in Augenschein. Mir war, als würde er ebenfalls leichte Verachtung in seinem Blick haben, als er die Ruginar-Leute ansprach. Ich war diesmal, bis auf geringfügige Schrammen, unverletzt geblieben. Der Rest der Nacht verlief ruhig.

Im Morgengrauen brachen wir wieder auf. Eine Ebene lag vor uns. Gras und niedriges Buschwerk bestimmten weiterhin das Bild. Ganz weit hinten am Horizont konnte man die ersten Gipfel der Eisernen Berge erkennen. Doch es sollten vier weitere Tagesreisen vergehen, bis wir den Fuß des Gebirges erreicht hatten. Bis hierhin verlief die Reise ohne weitere Zwischenfälle.

Wir nächtigten in einem kleinen Wäldchen. Während meiner Wache hörte ich plötzlich ein Geräusch. Faxus, der mit mir Wache hielt, hatte es ebenfalls gehört. Leise schob er sich zu den Schlafenden und berührte Anordil, Legolas, Davina, Léod und Sambrin. Gutfried wurde von selber wach. Sein Hund hatte ganz leise an seinem Ohr geknurrt. Er weckte daraufhin Arthesis. Ich hatte kaum meine Schwerter ergriffen, als ich es schon roch.

Orks, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, und wahrscheinlich Warge. Dann knackte es wieder verdächtig im Gebüsch. Schnüffelnd kam ein Hund hervor. Dieser stank erbärmlich. In was für einem Modder er sich rumgetrieben hatte, vermochte keiner zu sagen. Nach ein paar Sekunden folgte er einer interessanteren Spur ins Gebüsch. Doch wir waren erleichtert. Anordil und Legolas verschwanden kurz in der Dunkelheit. Sie wollten sich vergewissern, das es wirklich nur ein streunender Hund war, der unser Lager in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt hatte. Als sie wiederkamen, gaben sie Entwarnung.

Am nächsten Morgen machten wir uns auf ins Gebirge. Wir folgten weiterhin dem alten Handelsweg. Und nach einem weiteren Tag hatten wir die erste Zwergensiedlung gefunden. Das Tor in den Berg stand halboffen. Totenstille herrschte vor. Nicht einmal Vögel sangen. Vorsichtig näherten wir uns dem Tor. Aus diesem wehte uns ein ekelerregender Gestank entgegen. Es roch nach Blut, Tod und Verwesung. Anordil spähte hinein. "Niemand zu sehen", sagte er. Entschieden öffnete er den einen Flügel des Tores weit. Legolas legte einen Pfeil in den Bogen ein und schlich vorwärts. Anordil folgte ihm ebenfalls mit eingelegtem Pfeil.

Nach einer Weile kehrten sie zurück. Ihre Pfeile hatten sie wieder in die Köcher gepackt. "In dieser Zwergenfeste lebt niemand mehr", sagte Legolas erschüttert. "Es müssen Orks gewesen sein, vielleicht auch andere Kreaturen der Finsternis", bestätigte Anordil betroffen, "dort drinnen bietet sich einem ein Bild des Grauens. Es müssen heftige Kämpfe stattgefunden haben. Männer, Frauen und Kinder liegen abgeschlachtet herum. Dazwischen immer wieder Orkleichen, Warge und andere Kreaturen. Die Zwerge müssen sich heftig gewehrt haben. Doch es hat nicht gereicht. Überlebende gab es wohl keine."

"Da wäre ich mir nicht ganz so sicher", tönte eine tiefe Stimme von der Seite. Blitzschnell zogen wir die Waffen und drehten uns in die Richtung des Sprechers.

Ein Zwerg war aus der Deckung aufgetaucht. In voller Rüstung sowie mit Schwert und Axt bewaffnet. Sein Schild trug er auf dem Rücken. Der Helm war leicht eingebeult. Verkrustete Wunden zeugten von den letzten Kämpfen. Im Bereich des Bauches war die Rüstung aufgerissen. Darunter war eine blutverschmierte Wunde zu sehen. Bart und Haare waren dunkelbraun. Sie waren nicht ganz so sorgfältig geflochten, wie man es sonst von den Zwergen gewohnt war. Langsam kletterte er von dem Felsen herunter. Er hinkte ein wenig.

"Grurin Eisenschild ist mein Name", stellte er sich vor, als er uns erreicht hatte, "außer mir haben das Massaker zwei weitere überlebt. Sie sind ärger verwundet als ich. Ich habe sie an einem geschützten Lagerplatz unweit von hier zurückgelassen, um ein weiteres Mal nach Überlebenden zu suchen." "Sei gegrüßt, Grurin Eisenschild. Wir haben die Feste durchsucht. Dort lebt niemand mehr", sagte Anordil bedauernd, "ich bin Anordil, Sohn des Glordoron von Cillien und dies ist Legolas, Sohn des Thranduil aus dem Düsterwald." Danach stellte er uns der Reihe nach vor. Als er bei den Händlern war, schüttelte der Zwerg bekümmert den Kopf.

"Tja, gute Leute, da kommt Ihr ein wenig zu spät", sagte er, "Handel wird hier keiner mehr treiben. Aber vielleicht habt Ihr in der Zwergenstadt Kheled-dûm an der Quelle des Carnen mehr Glück. Oder möglicherweise in der Mine von Ruga Silberhand. Die ist ein Stück weiter im Norden. Dort sind bisher keine Orks gewesen, soweit ich weiß. Die Enklave von Ruga Silberhand liegt gut geschützt." Er strauchelte ein wenig. Anscheinend verließen ihn langsam die Kräfte. "Lasst mich die Wunden betrachten", sagte Anordil und half dem Zwerg sich hinzusetzen. Stoisch ließ dieser die Prozedur über sich ergehen.

Nach der Untersuchung sprach Anordil einige Zaubersprüche. Man konnte sehen, wie die Wunden anfingen zu heilen. Nach einer Weile reckte sich Grurin. "Ah, das tut gut", murmelte er zufrieden, "endlich kann ich mich wieder richtig bewegen, ohne das es schmerzt. - Sagt, Anordil Sohn des Glordoron, würdet Ihr mit zu unserem Lager kommen und meine Gefährten betrachten? Vielleicht könnt Ihr etwas für sie tun." Anordil nickte zustimmend.

"Wir sollten aber zuerst diese Stätte schließen", sprach er, "damit keine Hunde und Uindarlaif sich über die Leichen hermachen können. Oder habt Ihr hier noch etwas zu erledigen?" Der Zwerg schüttelte mit traurigen Augen den Kopf. "Es ist niemand mehr am Leben und die Schätze sind eh an einem anderen Ort", sagte er müde, "nichts ist mehr da, was es lohnen würde, das die Tore offen stehen." Mit seinem ganzen Gewicht stemmte er sich gegen das Tor. Er drückte es mit Entschlossenheit zu. Es hallte dumpf, als die Torhälften sich schlossen. "Nun schließen sich die Tore von Baraz-dûm für immer", flüsterte der Zwerg traurig, "die Rote Stadt wird nie mehr von Licht erhellt werden. Ruhet in Frieden, meine Brüder und Schwestern." Man hörte, das sich etwas bewegte, was nach einer Weile einrastete. "Dieses Tor ist unwiederbringlich geschlossen", erklärte er, "niemand außer einem Zwerg, der hier wohnte, kann dieses Tor je wieder öffnen." Dann wandte er sich ab und ging voraus. Wir folgten ihm.

Die Pferde führten wir an der Hand. Nun konnte ich mir Grurin Eisenschild ein wenig genauer betrachten. Die Verzierungen an Helm, Rüstung und Waffen erinnerten entfernt an keltische Muster. Die schwarzen ledernen Hosen wiesen Risse auf. Hemd sowie Rüstung waren teilweise stark beschädigt. Grurin musste heftige Gefechte hinter sich haben.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatten wir eine kleine Lichtung erreicht. Ein niedriges Feuer brannte dort. Zwei weitere Zwerge lagen am Boden. Sie sahen schlimm zugerichtet aus. Anordil blickte mich an. Ich sah den Tod in seinen Augen. Ich roch es ebenfalls. Diese Zwerge hatten schlimmen Wundbrand. Ihnen würden sogar Anordils magische Fähigkeiten nicht mehr helfen können. Trotzdem untersuchte er sie sorgfältig. Nach einigen Minuten wandte er sich an Grurin.

"Deinen Gefährten kann meine Kunst nicht mehr helfen", sagte er leise, "sie sind zu schwer verletzt und der Wundbrand ist weit fortgeschritten. Ich kann ihnen nur ihre letzten Stunden erleichtern. - Es tut mir leid, Grurin Eisenschild." Grurin senkte traurig den Kopf. "Ich habe es geahnt, als ich heute morgen losging, um Baraz-dûm ein letztes Mal zu betreten", flüsterte er, "nun denn, ich danke Euch trotzdem, das Ihr so ehrlich zu mir seid. Helft ihnen in den letzten Stunden."

Wir anderen traten respektvoll zur Seite. In der anderen Hälfte der Lichtung errichteten wir unser Lager. Heute würden wir nicht mehr weiterreisen. Die Stimmung war gedrückt. Man spürte den Tod in der Luft. Wir bewegten uns leise und sprachen wenig. Ich bemerkte, dass Anordil immer wieder Zaubersprüche murmelte. Immer wieder glitt mein Blick hinüber zu der kleinen Gruppe. Grurin saß neben seinen Kampfgefährten auf dem Boden. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Ab und zu gaben sie den beiden Zwergen etwas Wasser. Sie bemühten sich ihnen ein würdevolles Sterben zu ermöglichen.

Gegen späten Nachmittag war ihr Leiden vorbei. Friedlich entschliefen sie. Grurin weinte ohne sich seiner Tränen zu schämen. Auch mir rannen Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Als ich in die Runde sah, bemerkte ich bei meinen Gefährten ebenfalls Trauer. Jeder von uns erinnerte sich daran, wie es war, gute Kameraden verloren zu haben. Wir hatten diese Zwerge nicht gekannt, doch sie mussten sich tapfer gegen die Schergen des Bösen erwehrt haben. Dafür waren wir ihnen Respekt schuldig. Nur Brior Ruginar und seine Leute blickten verständnislos in die Gegend. Sie wagten allerdings nicht, etwas verlauten zu lassen.

Nachdem Grurin seiner Trauer freien Lauf gegeben hatte, wischte er sich das Gesicht trocken. Mit ruhigen Bewegungen richtete er die Leichen her. Er ordnete die Kleidungsstücke, kämmte und flocht die Haare wie auch die Bärte neu ein. Sorgfältig legte er die Waffen in die Hände seiner toten Kameraden. Danach schloss er deren Finger um die Griffe. In der Dämmerung setzte er sich zwischen die Leichen. Schweigend hielt er Totenwache. Kaum einer von uns konnte ruhig schlafen in dieser Nacht. Ich lag wach neben dem Feuer. Die einsame Gestalt des Zwergen dauerte mich. Er hatte alles verloren und ich konnte gut seine Gefühle nachvollziehen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die beiden toten Zwerge in einer Felsenhöhle in der Nähe von Baraz-dûm bestattet. Faxus zauberte einen Blitz in das lockere Gestein oberhalb der Felskammer. Daraufhin stürzte eine Gerölllawine herunter. Diese verschloss den Eingang. "Nun denn", sagte Grurin, "da ich hier nichts mehr zu tun habe, würde ich Euch gerne nach Zirak-Nûl-dûm führen. Die Stadt des Silberstromes wird von Ruga Silberhand regiert. Wir brauchen drei bis vier Tagesreisen nach Norden." Arthesis nickte überlegend.

"Da wir hier sind um Handel zu treiben, denke ich, sollten wir Zirak-Nûl-dûm aufsuchen", sagte Arthesis, "wir werden euch daher folgen. Oder ist jemand anderer Meinung?" Herausfordernd blickte er um sich. Brior Ruginar nahm kurz tief Luft, blieb aber stumm. Seiner Haltung nach schien er nicht davon begeistert zu sein. Aber er traute sich nicht Widerspruch einzulegen. Ich war mir nicht ganz schlüssig darüber, vor was er mehr Respekt hatte. Vor dem Zorn seines Vaters, falls er unverrichteter Dinge heimkehren würde oder vor der Verachtung durch Arthesis. Während ich noch darüber grübelte, nahmen wir unsere Wanderung auf. Wir folgten Grurin nach Norden.

Der Zwerg führte uns durch bewaldete Täler und über zerklüftete Berge. Ruginar und seine Begleiter stöhnten mehr als einmal über das Marschtempo. Hier im Gebirge war es schwierig zu reiten, wodurch wir gezwungen waren, die Pferde am Zügel zu führen und selber zu Fuß zu gehen.

Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erreichten wir die Stadt des Silberstromes. Wie bei Baraz-dûm führte auch hier ein gewaltiges zweiflügeliges Tor in das Innere eines Berges. Der Begriff Silberstrom musste sich demzufolge auf die Mine beziehen. Denn nirgends war ein offener Fluss zu sehen. Wir folgten Grurin Eisenschild in das Innere. Das Tor wurde stark bewacht.

Eine der Wachen hielt uns auf. Er trug eine gut gefertigte Kettenrüstung. Ein kunstvoll verzierter Helm zierte den Kopf. Die Hose war sorgfältig aus Leder gearbeitet. Sein Hemd aus tiefroter Wolle gewebt. Bart und Haare waren akribisch geflochten. Für einen Zwerg schien er reichlich jung zu sein. Eine blankgeputzte Hellebarde versperrte uns den Weg.

"Mit Verlaub, meine Herren", sagte er zu uns, "Zirak-Nûl-dûm betreten nur Zwerge. Erklärt den Anlass eures Besuches." Grurin baute sich vor ihm auf. Er überragte die Wache um einige Zentimeter. Und das als Zwerg! "Ich bin Grurin Eisenschild aus Baraz-dûm", fuhr er ihn an, "ich dürfte hier hinreichend bekannt sein. - Diese Männer und Frauen suchen Ruga Silberhand. Und nur ihm werden sie darlegen, was sie hierher führt. – Allein mein Name sollte als Bürgschaft für ihre guten Absichten genügen." "Verzeiht, Grurin Eisenschild", die Stimme der Wache zitterte ein wenig, "aber wir dürfen nicht jedem Zutritt gewähren. – Vor allem nicht, wenn es Elben sind." Misstrauisch spähte er zu uns hinüber.

"Bei den Gebeinen von Thorin Eichenschild", donnerte Grurin, "wenn diese Elben nicht vertrauenswürdig wären, würde ich sie sonst hierher führen?" Man sah, wie Schweißperlen auf die Stirn der Wache traten. "Ich werde eine Anfrage an Ruga Silberhand schicken, ob wir Euch passieren lassen dürfen", sagte er mit gezwungen fester Stimme. Er räusperte sich am Ende kurz. Ein Zeichen, dass er unsicher war.

Ich sah eine der übrigen Wachen ins Innere des Berges laufen. Minuten später kam dieser wieder. Die Wache, mit der Grurin immer noch schimpfte, die Zwergensprache ist übrigens reich an blumigen Flüchen, hatte mittlerweile Schweißbäche auf der Stirn. Sie verklebten seine sorgfältig geflochtenen Haare. "Die Leute dürfen passieren", sagte der Ankömmling leise zur Wache, "auch die Elben. Herr Grurin soll sie direkt zu Ruga Silberhand führen." Grurin sah den Wächter triumphierend an. "Den Ärger hättest du dir sparen können", blaffte er ihn an, "ich werde mir dein Gesicht merken." Mit hoch erhobenem Haupt durchschritt er das Tor.

"Zum Kuckuck mit den Zwergen und ihrer Halsstarrigkeit", hörte ich Legolas murmeln. Ich konnte mir ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. Schließlich wusste ich aus Tolkiens Erzählungen, dass dies der Lieblingsausspruch von Legolas war. Mit gemischten Gefühlen gingen wir hinter Grurin her. Davina und Sambrin schienen sich nicht wohl zu fühlen. Nervös kneteten sie die Griffe ihrer Waffen.

Zielstrebig führte uns der Zwerg durch die verzweigten Gänge. Sorgfältig waren sie in den Stein gemeißelt. Wir kamen durch große Hallen und durch schmale wie auch durch breite Gänge. Überall waren Zwerge zu sehen, die ihrem Handwerk nachgingen, Handel trieben oder Alltagstätigkeiten verrichteten. Hier konnte ich das erste Mal Zwerginnen sehen.

Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung waren diese allerdings bartlos. Aber das Haupthaar war ebenso sorgfältig geflochten, wie das der Männer. Man sah sie gleichberechtigt neben diesen agieren. Das einzige was man bei keiner Zwergin hier sah, war eine Waffe. Wenn man vom Dolch einmal absah. Ein paar Zwergenkinder liefen umher. Grurin führte uns zur Wohnstatt von Ruga Silberhand. Hier war der erste Teil unserer Aufgabe erfüllt. Arthesis Viloric und Brior Ruginar sprachen mit ihm. Es wurden Handelsbeziehungen geschlossen. Zwei Tage später, nach harten Verhandlungen, wurde ein Vertrag erstellt. Joku, der Schreiber, hielt diesen auf Pergament fest.

In der Zeit, wo wir hier waren, konnte ich mich ein wenig in der Zwergenstadt umsehen. Man fand nahezu jedes Handwerk. Ich staunte über die feinen Arbeiten, welche die Zwerge in Metall ausführten. Sei es bei den Gold- und Silberschmieden, als auch bei den Waffenschmieden. Selbst die Rüstungsschmiede waren teilweise mehr Künstler als Schmiede. An den Abenden spielte ich in der Schänke der Zwergenstadt auf. Sie waren ein fröhliches, wenn auch lautstarkes Publikum. Und äußerst trinkfest. Das Zwergenbier war ungewöhnlich stark und gut. Leider konnte ich davon nicht mehr als einen kleinen Krug vertragen.

Eine Woche blieben wir hier. Dann brachen wir wieder auf. Arthesis Viloric und Brior Ruginar hatten einen Vertrag geschlossen. Damit war eigentlich unsere Aufgabe so weit erfüllt. Wir mussten die beiden nur wohlbehalten Zuhause abliefern.

Am letzten Abend besprachen wir unseren weiteren Weg in der Zwergenschänke bei einem Humpen Bier. "Ich habe es nicht eilig nach Esgaroth zurückzukehren", meinte Arthesis, "wenn Ihr es mit Eurer Verpflichtung unseren Vätern gegenüber vereinbaren könnt, so würde ich gerne unter Eurem Schutze noch bis nach Kheled-dûm, der Glasstadt, ziehen." "Wollt Ihr dort Handel abschließen oder flieht Ihr vor Verpflichtungen in der Heimat?", fragte ich direkt. Ich war neugierig und wollte endlich eine Antwort auf meine Vermutungen.

Düster sah er mich an. "Ihr verlangt Ehrlichkeit von mir, also bekommt Ihr sie auch", antwortete er rauh, "beides ist mein Ziel. Der Handel dient dem Zweck, meinen Vater zu besänftigen. – Ich fliehe nicht vor Verpflichtungen, sondern verschaffe meiner Schwester etwas Zeit. – Sie ist es, die diesen tumben Brior Ruginar nach dem Willen unseres Vaters ehelichen soll. Solange ich nicht zurückkehre, solange kann unser Vater den Bund nicht schließen lassen." "Und Ihr werdet versuchen lange wegzubleiben", warf Anordil ein. "Je länger wir Esgaroth fernbleiben", lachte Arthesis diabolisch, "desto höher ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Brior nicht mehr lebend zurückkehren wird. – Seht Euch diesen Schwächling doch mal an! - Wie er da hinten sitzt und offensichtlich vor Verachtung den Zwergen gegenüber trieft." Ich blickte hinüber in die andere Ecke.

Dort am Tisch saßen Brior Ruginar und seine Gefolgsleute. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich hier in der Zwergenstadt nicht wohl fühlte. Abscheu und Verachtung lagen in seinem Blick, während er die Zwerge musterte. Scheinbar teilte er die Abneigung seines Vaters anderen Rassen gegenüber. Arthesis nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seinem Humpen. "Die Zwerge brauen wahrlich das beste Bier", sagte er anerkennend. "Fürwahr, Herr Arthesis", ließ sich Grurin verlauten, der gerade zu uns stieß, "ich fühle mich geehrt, dass unser Bier Euch mundet. – Nun, wohin führt Euch der Weg von hier aus?" "Noch sind wir nicht ganz schlüssig", warf Legolas ein, "die eine Hälfte ist für Heimkehr, die andere für einen kleinen Umweg über Kheled-dûm." Dröhnend lachte Grurin. "In Kheled-dûm kann man auch hervorragend Handel treiben", erwiderte er und sah Arthesis direkt an, "die Glasarbeiten sind berühmt. – Ich könnte Euch dorthin führen. Verwandte von mir leben in Kheled-dûm, die ich lange nicht gesehen habe."

Das Angebot kam sehr rasch. Zu schnell, als dass es ein Zufall sein konnte. Grurin musste sich in unserer Schuld fühlen, sonst wäre er wohl lieber hier in der Silberstadt geblieben. "So sei es", bestätigte Arthesis ein, "wir folgen dir in die Glasstadt." "Und der andere?", fragte Léod und deutete mit dem Kopf hinüber zu Brior Ruginar. "Mit dem werde ich schon fertig", erwiderte Arthesis, "er wird es nicht wagen anderer Meinung zu sein. Er hat viel zu viel Angst vor seinem Vater. – Und vor mir." Den letzten Satz flüsterte er fast.

Am nächsten Morgen lenkten wir unsere Schritte aus Zirak-Nûl-dûm hinaus. Unser Weg führte quer durch die Eisernen Berge in südöstlicher Richtung. Bei dem Gelände würden wir schätzungsweise in drei bis vier Wochen Kheled-dûm erreichen.

Wir waren schon zwei Wochen unterwegs, als wir an einer der kleinen Quellen rasteten, die aus den Bergen Wasser führten. Léod und Davina gingen Feuerholz sammeln. Die anderen kümmerten sich um das Lager. Anordil folgte mir zu der Quelle. Die Nacht brach herein. Ich fühlte Unruhe in mir.

"Auch ich spüre etwas", wisperte er mir zu, "wie ein heraufziehendes Gewitter." "Ja, Anordil", erwiderte ich fröstelnd, "Böses ist unterwegs. – Doch wann und wo wird es zuschlagen?" "Ich traue diesem Ruginar nicht", sagte er, "er ist feige und verschlagen. Arthesis kann ihn nicht ausstehen." "Das ist verständlich", entgegnete ich, "du hast doch auch vernommen, dass die Schwester von Arthesis diesen Ruginar heiraten soll, sobald wir zurückkehren. Deshalb diese Reise." "Damit sich die Söhne besser verstehen lernen", kommentierte Anordil, "und die Handelshäuser zusammengeführt werden. – Was maßen sich die Väter an über das Leben ihrer Kinder zu bestimmen?" "Manchmal ist es so", erwiderte ich, "selbst in meiner Welt gibt es so was. Sogar unter den Elbenhäusern gibt es diesen Brauch, hattest du mir erzählt."

"Ja, es werden Bündnispartner von den Eltern gesucht", bestätigte Anordil, "doch letztendlich entscheiden die Bündnispartner für sich, ob sie miteinander das Bündnis eingehen wollen oder nicht. Bei den Menschen haben sie keine Wahl. Jedoch Liebe kann man keineswegs erzwingen. Was nützt ein Bündnis der Vernunft, wenn die Liebe oder zumindest Zuneigung fehlt?" "Ich weiß", stimmte ich zu, "doch darüber wird nicht nachgedacht. Andere Dinge stehen bei ihnen im Vordergrund. Arthesis und seine Schwester können einem Leid tun."

Ein Stein löste sich und polterte zu Boden. Verschreckt griffen wir zu den Waffen. Anordil musterte ausgiebig die Umgebung. Minuten verstrichen, bis er die Spannung wieder löste. Nervös schob ich meine Schwerter zurück in die Scheiden. Anordil blickte mich mit Sorge an, bevor er mich fest in die Arme schloss. Seine Wärme gab mir Geborgenheit und Sicherheit. Ein sanfter Kuss weckte die Begierde in mir. Doch ich beherrschte mich. "Wir müssen zum Lager zurück", sagte Anordil bedauernd, "heute Nacht sollten wir die Wachen verstärken."

Die Wachen für die Nacht losten wir immer kurz vor der Dämmerung aus. Diesmal würde ich mit Sambrin zusammen Wache halten. Und zwar die um Mitternacht. Das Feuer brannte niedrig. Plötzlich richtete sich Kreg, der neben seinem Herrn lag, auf. Er knurrte ganz leise. Wir waren sofort in Alarmbereitschaft. Ich schnupperte in der Luft. Ein leichter Geruch von Ork erreichte meine Nase.

Lautlos glitt ich zu den Schlafenden hinüber. "_Yrch_ - Orks", wisperte ich Anordil und Legolas ins Ohr. Augenblicklich kehrte ihr Blick in die Realität zurück. Dann weckten wir die anderen. Wir schafften es allerdings nicht mehr rechtzeitig.

Eine Horde Orks brach aus der Dunkelheit hervor. Faxus warf einen Feuerstrahl in die fast erloschene Glut. Auf einmal loderte es wieder hell auf. Die Szene war gespenstisch. Solche Orks hatte ich bisher nie gesehen. Riesig waren sie. Anders gebaut und bewaffnet als die, die ich kannte.

"_Urukûnai_", zischte Legolas, "die größte der Orkrassen." Sekunden später waren wir in einen erbitterten Kampf verstrickt. Wir waren in arger Bedrängnis. Ich sah Anordil und Legolas mit je drei dieser Urukûnai kämpfen. Davina schwang ihre Axt gegen einen von ihnen. Ein anderer versuchte von hinten an sie heran zu kommen. Und wurde von Léod mit der Bola aufgehalten. Auch er steckte Sekunden später in einem Kampf mit zwei Orks. Geschickt verteidigte er sich mit dem Kurzschwert.

Zwei weitere Orks hatten Sambrin ins Visier genommen. Allerdings wurden sie von diesem unangenehm zugerichtet. Ich sah wie er in der einen Hand die Keule und in der anderen seinen Kriegshammer schwang. Soviel Kraft hatte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Grurin schwang ebenfalls seine Axt. Damit setzte er einem Ork arg zu. Arthesis erwehrte sich ebenfalls erfolgreich.

Marvan und Serlan wehrten sich allerdings vergeblich gegen einen dieser riesigen Orks. Gnadenlos wurden sie von diesem zerstückelt. Hinter einem Felsen hatten sich Brior Ruginar und sein Schreiber Joku versteckt. Ich sah nur ihre Haarspitzen hervorstechen. Faxus zauberte Spruch auf Spruch. Ich spürte, wie ich auf einmal um ein vielfaches stärker wurde. Mit ein paar gewaltigen Hieben erschlug ich den Urukûnai vor mir. Ein weiterer rückte an seine Stelle. Die Orks hatten zudem einen fähigen Zauberkundigen in ihrer Mitte. Er war gut abgeschirmt. Wir kamen nicht an ihn heran. So konnte ich auch nicht sehen, wessen Rasse er war. Jedoch verschoss er einige unangenehme Zauber. Allerdings würden wir erst die um ihn herum töten müssen, bevor wir ihn in die Zange nehmen konnten.

Ich hatte schon einige Wunden abbekommen. Blut lief mir an den Armen und am Oberkörper entlang. Der Boden unter mir war rutschig, von dem ganzen Orkblut. Einen Moment lang war ich unaufmerksam, da ich versuchte mein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Eine Klinge raste auf mich zu. Im allerletzten Augenblick gelang es mir auszuweichen. Ich stürzte zu Boden. Blut und Schlamm spritzten auf. Der Griff meiner Schwerter wurde auf einmal glitschig. Aber ich hielt krampfhaft fest.

Wieder sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln die Schwertklinge auf mich zu rasen. Erneut gelang es mir auszuweichen. Ich versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen. Den hellen Blitz, der auf mich zuflog, bemerkte ich nicht. Aber ich spürte den Einschlag und hörte Anordils Stimme. "Arwen!", schrie er verzweifelt. Rasender Schmerz wütete in meinem Körper. Dann hörte ich nichts mehr. Ich sah nichts mehr. Ich fühlte nichts mehr.

to be continued ...

- 17 -


	17. Gegenwart

Gegenwart

Ich schlug die Augen auf. Über mir sah ich eine Krankenhausdecke mit Neonbeleuchtung. Verwirrt schaute ich mich um. Ich lag in einem Einzelzimmer. Und es war eindeutig ein modernes Krankenhaus. Ich hörte die Lautsprecherdurchsagen vom Flur und die Autos unten auf der Straße. Die Tür öffnete sich. Eine Krankenschwester trat ein. "Endlich sind sie wach", sagte sie auf Englisch, "der Arzt wird gleich kommen." Routiniert überprüfte sie meinen Puls und den Blutdruck. Danach verschwand sie wieder. Verstört überließ sie mich meinen Gedanken.

Wo war ich? Hatte ich alles nur geträumt? Was war geschehen? Ein Arzt betrat den Raum. Weißer Kittel, sorgfältig gebügelt. Graue Hosenbeine blitzten unten hervor. Die Schuhe glänzten blank geputzt. Gesicht und Hände verrieten etliche Sonnenbankbesuche. Das schwarze Haar war sorgfältig gekämmt. Alles in allem, das Idealbild eines recht jungen, erfolgreichen Arztes.

"Guten Tag, ich bin Dr. Brennan", stellte er sich vor, "Sie haben zehn Tage geschlafen. Wie geht es Ihnen?" Ich schaute ihn entgeistert an. "Ich fühle mich soweit gut", sagte ich leicht irritiert, "was ist geschehen?" "Ihr Onkel hat Sie hierher gebracht. Sie hatten mehrere Verletzungen und Brandwunden. Sie müssen einen Schlag auf den Kopf erhalten haben, denn Sie waren bewusstlos, als Sie eingeliefert worden sind." "Ich möchte meinen Onkel sehen", sagte ich. "Sobald wir Sie untersucht haben, Miss O'Neill", antwortete Dr. Brennan.

Ich stutzte. Ich hieß doch nicht O'Neill. Oder doch? Hatte ich vielleicht die vergangenen zweieinhalb Jahre geträumt? Aber ich schwieg und ließ ihn die Untersuchung durchführen. Er nickte zufrieden. "Es ist alles im normalen Bereich. Sie sind kerngesund", sagte er zu mir, "wir werden Sie trotzdem weiterhin ein paar Tage hier behalten." Er nickte mir jovial zu, bevor er hinaus ging.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Patrick O'Reilly herein. "Hallo Anna", begrüßte er mich schnell, "wir haben einen ganz schönen Schreck bekommen, als wir dich im Wald fanden." Für meinen Geschmack hatte er ein wenig zu schnell gesprochen. "Hallo Onkel Pat", antwortete ich gedehnt, "ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Habe wohl einen Blackout. - Wie komme ich hierher? - Wo bin ich überhaupt?" "Du bist im Krankenhaus von Dublin. Ian und ich haben dich im Wald verletzt gefunden und dich sofort hierher gebracht. Wir haben uns alle große Sorgen gemacht. Aber der Arzt sagte, das dir eigentlich nichts weiter fehlt. Es waren nur ein paar oberflächliche Schnittwunden und Brandverletzungen. Sie wissen nicht, warum du geschlafen hast. Sie wollen dich deshalb ein paar Tage zur Beobachtung da behalten. Deine Vitalfunktionen sind jetzt einwandfrei."

Ich schaute ihn an. "Wo sind meine Sachen?", fragte ich ihn. "Deine Kleider sind hier im Schrank", antwortete er, stand auf und öffnete diesen. Dort hing eine frische Jeans, T-Shirt, Pullover und eine Jacke. Schuhe waren ebenfalls da. Es schienen Sachen von Eleanor zu sein. Oder? Zumindest meinte ich die Teile schon einmal an Eleanor gesehen zu haben. "Und meine Halskette?" Er öffnete die Schublade meines Nachtschränkchens. Ich sah das Amulett meiner Mutter neben dem Rad der Schöpfung, weiter nichts. Ich bekam Zweifel. "Du musst dich jetzt ausruhen. Ich werde jetzt gehen", sagte Patrick, "morgen wird Eleanor kommen und dich besuchen." Dann ließ er mich allein. Ich lag in den Kissen und dachte nach.

Hatte ich das alles nur geträumt? Wo war mein Bündnisring mit den Tengwar-Zeichen? Und das Amulett von Anordil? Der Stein, den Mallenloth mir gab? Existierte Anordil vielleicht gar nicht? Was war mit Cillien? Thinroval, Mallenloth, Niniel und Eiliant? Was war mit Legolas, Grurin und den anderen? Hatte ich mir alles, was geschehen war, nur eingebildet? Alles nur ein Hirngespinst?

Wenn ich logisch darüber nachdachte, musste ich dem nur zustimmen. Tolkien hatte eine schöne Geschichte geschrieben. Aber Geschichte blieb Geschichte. Folglich musste ich mir die ganzen Ereignisse eingebildet haben. Verwirrt schloss ich die Augen. Automatisch stieg Anordils Bild vor meinen Augen auf. Meine Lippen erinnerten sich an seinen letzten Kuss. Den Geruch seiner Haut. Die Berührung seiner Hände. Es war so real gewesen! Ich hörte die Geräusche des Krankenhauses und der Stadt um mich herum. Auf einmal kam ich mir sehr einsam vor.

Am nächsten Tag besuchte mich überraschenderweise Sinéad. Sie lächelte mich erleichtert an, als sie mich erblickte. "Wie schön, dass es dir besser geht", sagte sie, "wir hatten alle Angst um dich." "Hallo, Sinéad", erwiderte ich erfreut, "ich freue mich, dich zu sehen. – Wo ist Eleanor? Patrick sagte mir, dass sie mich heute besuchen würde." "Sie musste kurzfristig weg", erklärte Sinéad bedauernd, "aber sie hat versprochen, dich morgen zu besuchen. – Wie geht es dir?" Dabei packte sie ein kleines Päckchen mit Ingwerplätzchen aus. Genießerisch sog ich den Duft ein. "Oh, Ingwerkekse", sagte ich und mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, "seit langer Zeit habe ich keine mehr gegessen. Sind sie nach Mums Rezept?"

Sinéad sah sich unruhig kurz um, als ich Mum erwähnte. "Familienrezept", warf sie rasch ein, "aber erzähle, wie geht es dir? – Durftest du bereits die Gärten sehen?" Krampfhaft versuchte sie das Gespräch auf belanglose Dinge zu bringen. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Schweigend nahm ich ein Plätzchen und knabberte daran. Wenn sie unbedingt über Nichtssagendes reden wollte, bitte. "Mir geht es gut", entgegnete ich langsam, "allerdings durfte ich das Zimmer bisher nicht verlassen. Die Ärzte wollen erst die Untersuchungen abschließen, bevor ich mich frei bewegen kann." Bewusst wählte ich diese Worte. Doch Sinéad reagierte nicht darauf. Folglich war ich nicht gefangen. Aber was war es dann?

Die Unterhaltung plätscherte dahin. Nach knapp einer Stunde und etlichem Klatsch, den Sinéad mir präsentierte, verabschiedete sie sich von mir. Nach dem sie gegangen war, konnte ich über ihren Besuch nachdenken. Sie hatte einen reichlich nervösen Eindruck gemacht. Sie verbarg etwas vor mir. Aber was?

Den Tag darauf erschien Eleanor. Sie strahlte förmlich, als sie zur Tür herein kam. "Brigid sei Dank, du bist wieder wohlauf", begrüßte sie mich mit einer herzlichen Umarmung. "Hallo, Eleanor", grüßte ich zurück, "schön dich zu sehen. Was macht die Musik?" "Oh, gut", erwiderte sie und begann zu erzählen. In der letzten Zeit hatte sie viele Einladungen zu Events erhalten. Einige davon hatte sie sogar angenommen. Es würde ihr viel Spaß machen. Wie bei einem Wasserfall sprudelten ihre Worte hervor. Ich hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Bereits nach fünf Minuten wusste ich, dass auch sie etwas vor mir verbarg. Was war hier los?

Eleanor hielt unsere Unterhaltung auffallend allgemein. Anscheinend vermied sie alle Themen, die mit meinem Krankenhausaufenthalt zusammenhängen könnten. Bis auf die Besuche von Patrick, Sinéad und jetzt Eleanor waren die letzten Tage eher ereignislos verlaufen. Man hatte mich durch viele Tests gejagt und ständig zapften mir die Schwestern etliche Milliliter Blut ab. Gründlicher war ich wohl nie zuvor untersucht worden. Ich ließ alles mit mir geschehen. Jeder nannte mich O'Neill. Das verwirrte mich am meisten.

"... so, jetzt muss ich gehen", hörte ich Eleanors Stimme, "übrigens soll ich dir einen schönen Gruß und gute Besserung von Ian und Brian ausrichten. Leider können sie dich nicht besuchen kommen." "Vielen Dank, Eleanor", erwiderte ich zerstreut, "das ist nicht schlimm. Schließlich werde ich das Krankenhaus bald verlassen können." Sie lächelte mich an und umarmte mich zum Abschied. An der Türe drehte sie sich kurz um. Ihre Augen hatten einen verschwörerischen Glanz. "Sei vorsichtig", flüsterte sie und ging rasch hinaus.

Sei vorsichtig? Was meinte sie damit? Einige Minuten verharrte ich. Mein Blick starrte hinaus in den blauen Himmel. Mit einem Mal sog ich überrascht die Luft ein. Ich war blind gewesen, scholt ich mich verärgert! Das durfte nicht passieren! Eleanor war vorhin sportlich gekleidet gewesen. Jeans, Sportschuhe, lässige Bluse und Jeansjacke. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Luvalaes Amulett unter ihrer Bluse hervor geblitzt! Es war real! Ein Kribbeln durchzog meine Wirbelsäule. Ich spürte etwas Vertrautes, einen minimalen Hauch. Rasch drehte ich mich um.

Hinter mir auf dem Bett lag Anordils Amulett. Also hatte ich das alles nicht geträumt! Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Aber es glomm nicht verhalten, wie sonst. Es war ein ganz normales Schmuckstück. Erneut kamen Zweifel auf. Nachdenklich drehte ich es in der Hand. Aufseufzend legte ich es schließlich in die Schublade zu dem anderen. Wegen der Untersuchungen durfte ich keinen Schmuck tragen, folglich musste dieser hier in der Schublade bleiben.

Am folgenden Tag besuchte mich Patrick erneut. Da ich nicht mehr im Bett liegen musste, hatte ich mich angezogen. Die Amulette hingen um meinen Hals. Patrick verhielt sich ganz normal. "Hallo Anna", begrüßte er mich, "wie geht es dir heute?" Ich sah ihn an. "Eigentlich ganz gut", antwortete ich, "man will noch ein paar Tests machen, weil man nicht weiß, warum ich so lange bewusstlos war, aber davon abgesehen geht es mir prima."

Ich sagte nicht, dass ich mich nach jemandem sehnte, den es anscheinend gar nicht gab in einer Welt, die nicht existierte. Man hätte mich für verrückt gehalten. Wir unterhielten uns ein wenig über belanglose Dinge. Aus einem Gefühl heraus sah ich nach unten. Anordils Amulett hatte einen schwachen rötlichen Glanz. Gefahr, dachte ich bei mir, wir sind in Gefahr! Die Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

Ich hatte nichts geträumt! Alles war geschehen, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte! Anscheinend benötigte das Amulett Hautkontakt, um zu funktionieren. Erschrocken sah ich Patrick an. Er hatte die Veränderung in mir bemerkt. Plötzlich hielt er mir einen Zettel vor die Augen. ‚Wir sollten schnell hier verschwinden. Wir sind nicht sicher.' stand darauf in Jerne geschrieben. "Wenn mir nichts fehlt, würde ich gerne mit dir nach Hause gehen", sagte ich geistesgegenwärtig zu Patrick. Ich klingelte der Schwester. Ein paar Minuten später kam sie zur Tür herein.

"Ich möchte gerne mit Dr. Brennan sprechen", sagte ich bestimmend. "Die Visite ist vorbei", versucht sie abzulenken, "Sie müssen bis morgen warten." "Sie werden mir jetzt den Arzt herbeischaffen!" Ich legte viel Kraft in die Stimme und wandte dabei einen kleinen magischen Trick an, den mir Anordil beigebracht hatte. Wenn ich das alles nicht nur geträumt hatte, würde dieser funktionieren. Schließlich hatte ich durch mein Druidenblut einige magische Sprüche lernen können. Allerdings waren meine Fähigkeiten begrenzt. So heftige Zauber, wie Anordil sie beherrschte, würde ich wohl nie zustande bringen. Aber für so kleinere Sachen wie magisches Feuer oder jemanden überreden, reichte es.

Wie hypnotisiert schaute die Schwester mich an und verließ das Zimmer. Ihr Blick sagte mir, dass mein Trick funktioniert hatte. Zehn Minuten später kam Dr. Brennan ins Zimmer. "Sie wollten mich sprechen?", sagte er kühl, "dann sagen Sie mir was los ist. Meine Zeit ist begrenzt." "Ich fühle mich gut und sie sagten mir, dass mir eigentlich nichts mehr fehlen würde", begann ich, "jetzt möchte ich, dass sie mich entlassen." Entgeistert sah er mich an. "Das geht nicht. Sie waren einige Tage bewusstlos und wir wissen nicht den Grund. Sie müssen ein paar Tage zur Beobachtung hier bleiben." "Niemand kann mich daran hindern dieses Krankenhaus zu verlassen", sagte ich seidenweich, "ich bin bei wachem Verstand und körperlich gesund. Ich verlange, auf eigene Gefahr hin entlassen zu werden." Wieder legte ich Kraft in die Stimme. Und wieder funktionierte es. Er bekam diesen glasigen Blick. "Ich werde Ihre Papiere fertig machen", sagte er emotionslos, "Sie können sie in einer halben Stunde im Schwesternzimmer abholen." Damit ging er hinaus.

Patrick sah mich überrascht an. "Du hast eine Menge gelernt", murmelte er auf Gälisch, "jetzt sollten wir uns beeilen." Ein wenig lahm schwang ich mich aus dem Bett. Die restlichen Kleidungsstücke packte ich in eine kleine Tasche. Es dauerte keine halbe Stunde bis ich fertig war. Wir warteten ein paar Minuten und gingen hinaus. Im Schwesternzimmer holten wir meine Papiere ab. Überrascht musste ich feststellen, dass der Ausweis auf eine Anna O'Neill ausgestellt war. Rasch, aber ohne zu hasten, verließen wir das Krankenhaus.

Draußen war ich geschockt von der Lautstärke, die hier herrschte sowie dem Gestank. Ich war die Großstadt einfach nicht mehr gewöhnt. Ich japste ein wenig nach Luft. Patrick dirigierte mich zu seinem Jeep. Kurze Zeit später waren wir unterwegs Richtung Shancahir.

Erst als wir die Stadt verlassen hatten und wir sicher waren, dass uns kein Wagen folgte, fing Patrick an zu reden. "Du hast uns einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagte", sagte er plötzlich auf Gälisch, "wir dachten schon, du wärst tot. - Ian und Brian waren ein paar Tage zu Besuch. Ian hat dich an der Lugh-Kultstätte gefunden. In der Nacht zum zehnten Februar gab es eine Art Donner und einen Lichtblitz. Deswegen ist er hinausgegangen, um nachzusehen, ob vielleicht der Blitz in einen der alten Bäume eingeschlagen hätte. Doch er fand statt dessen dich. Du warst bewusstlos. Er brachte dich zuerst zu uns. Dort sahen wir, dass du verletzt warst. Wir nahmen deine Waffen und was du bei dir trugst und versteckten sie. Das einzige was ich dir ließ, war das Amulett deiner Mutter. Durch Eleanor ließ ich dir schließlich Anordils Amulett bringen. Dachte, das dir das nützlich sein könnte. – ..." "Also habe ich das alles nicht geträumt", unterbrach ich ihn hastig und legte ihm meine rechte Hand auf den Arm, "ich war tatsächlich in Mittelerde." Ich war mir zwar sicher, aber ich wollte eine Bestätigung haben. Patrick nickte zustimmend, ohne sich von der Straße ablenken zu lassen.

"Ja, du hast nichts geträumt. - Sinéad, Eleanor und ich haben die Tage, seit du im Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurdest, an deinem Bett verbracht. Ian und Brian haben unauffällig über dich gewacht. Deshalb konnten sie dich nicht besuchen. Wir wollten dich beschützen. Das war gar nicht so leicht. Ich habe dir einen anderen Namen besorgt. - Freunde von mir waren mir noch etwas schuldig. - Sie haben ganze Arbeit geleistet. Da sieht man, was mit Gold alles machbar ist." Er lachte kurz auf. "Niemand würde vermuten, dass Anna O'Neill und Arwen McGregor ein und dieselbe Person sind. - Belenus sei Dank, dass keiner der Kirchenmänner bis jetzt aufmerksam geworden ist. Brian hatte mir jedoch heute morgen eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass etwas im Busch wäre. Er hat erfahren, dass von der Kongregation für Glaubensfragen die Anweisung an die Priester ergangen ist, alle ungewöhnlichen Vorfälle zu melden. Deine Verletzungen werden wohl auch darunter fallen, denke ich. Doch da der Priester, der für dieses Krankenhaus zuständig ist, bisher keine Zeit hatte, dich zu besuchen ... Vielleicht haben wir es noch rechtzeitig geschafft. - Aber erzähle mir, was dir passiert ist." Ich schwieg kurz und überlegte. Vereinzelte Bilder stiegen auf.

Vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich meinen letzten Kampf. Ich hörte die Schreie und roch das vergossene Blut. "Ich erinnere mich, dass wir in den Eisernen Bergen gelagert hatten. Anordil, ein paar Abenteurer und ich. Wir hatten in Esgaroth einen Auftrag angenommen. Dann wurden wir angegriffen. - Es gab einen Kampf. Ein Haufen Orks, überwiegend Urukûnai, stürmte auf uns zu. Ich erinnere mich an einen Zauberkundigen in ihrer Mitte - außerordentlich mächtig. Dieser hielt uns schwer in Atem. Ich hatte einen Ork getötet und wich einem anderen aus, als mich etwas traf. - Eine Art Lichtblitz. Ich vernahm, wie Anordil meinen Namen schrie. Plötzlich war Stille. Es brannte in meinen Adern. Dann hörte es mit einem Mal auf. - Ich sah nichts mehr, hörte nichts mehr und ich fühlte nichts mehr. - Ich dachte, ich sei tot. Dann erwachte ich im Krankenhaus."

"Sieht so aus, als hätte dich dieser Lichtblitz wieder hierher geschleudert", kommentierte Patrick, "jetzt sollten wir überlegen, wie wir dich wieder hinüber bringen." "Ich werde es an der Kultstätte der Brigid versuchen. Dort hat es das erste Mal funktioniert. Vielleicht öffnet sie mir erneut ein Tor." Ich hoffte es zumindest. Sollte meine Anwesenheit hier bis zu gewissen Leuten innerhalb des Vatikan vordringen, konnte ich mein Leben sowieso vergessen. Ich schickte ein kurzes Gebet an Brigid. Ich bat darum, dass die Ärzte, die mich behandelt hatten, meine Verletzungen als unwichtig einstufen würden. In Gedanken versunken fuhren wir weiter.

In Shancahir angekommen, empfing mich Patricks Familie herzlich. "Wir hatten Angst um dich", sagte Eleanor zu mir, als sie mich fest an sich drückte, "als Ian und Brian dich draußen fanden und hierher brachten, dachten wir zuerst, du wärst tot. - Sie lassen dich übrigens schön grüßen. Sie sind in Dublin an der Universität. Bevor ihr Semester beginnt, müssen sie noch einiges erledigen. Schließlich ist für sie eine Menge liegengeblieben, da sie über dich gewacht haben. Du wirst sie erst zu den nächsten Semesterferien sehen."

Sinéad standen Tränen der Freude in den Augen. "Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht", begrüßte sie mich und umarmte mich heftig, "du musst uns viel erzählen." "Ihr müsst aber auch einiges erzählen", erwiderte ich und blickte mich um, "wo ist Fiona?" Sinéad lächelte selig. "Fiona ist in der Schule", antwortete sie mir stolz, "sie besucht die weiterführende Schule in Glendalough. Dort bleibt sie die Woche über, weil der Weg zu weit ist. Sie wird erst am Wochenende hier eintreffen. Du wirst sie nicht wiedererkennen."

Patrick verschwand kurz. Als er zurückkehrte, legte er mir meinen restlichen Schmuck in meine Hände. Meinen Bündnisring mit der Inschrift in Tengwar-Zeichen und das Amulett von Mallenloth, welches die Farben Cilliens widerspiegelte. Sehnsucht durchströmte mich. "Danke, Patrick", sagte ich leise, "dies ist alles, was mir von Mittelerde geblieben ist, außer der Erinnerung." Er lächelte mich milde an. "Nein, nicht ganz", erwiderte er, "oben in deinem Gästequartier liegen deine Waffen und die Kleidung, die du trugst, als meine Söhne dich fanden." "Nun, kommt", unterbrach ihn Sinéad, "wir wollen essen. Es steht alles auf dem Tisch und Anna muss hungrig sein." Energisch zog sie mich mit.

Patricks Haus war, wie die meisten alten Häuser in Shancahir eine Mischung aus altem Fachwerk mit moderneren Anbauten. Es gab fließendes Wasser, jedoch blieb Strom Mangelware. Nur der Kühlschrank in der Speisekammer, das Tiefkühlgerät im Keller sowie Fernseher und Stereoanlage waren an das Stromnetz angeschlossen. Nein, nicht ganz. In der Wohnstube gab es elektrische Beleuchtung. Überall sonst hatte man auf die Errungenschaften der Moderne verzichtet. Manchmal kam man sich vor, als hätte man eine Zeitkapsel betreten.

Vor allem in der Küche. Neben der Feuerstelle im Kamin stand ein Ofen aus dem späten neunzehnten Jahrhundert. Sinéad war sehr stolz darauf, dass dieser immer noch in Betrieb war. Ein großer Tisch aus dunkler Eiche stand in der Mitte der Küche. Darum verteilt sechs Stühle und an die Wand gelehnt warteten weitere zwei. Das alte Holz der Schränke schimmerte wie dunkelbraune Seide. Die Spüle bestand aus einem einzigen, glatt geschliffenen Stein. Von der Decke hingen Kräuterbündel und getrocknetes Gemüse. Neben der Feuerstelle baumelten einige Würste und Schinken an Haken. Am Fensterkreuz war ein frisches Kräuterbündel befestigt. Es sollte das kleine Volk der irischen Mythologie fernhalten.

Ich roch bereits das frische Brot, bevor wir die Küche betraten. Auf dem Tisch lag es auf einem großen Holzbrett, bereit zum Verzehr. Schinken und würziger Käse waren seine Begleiter. In dem Kessel, der über der Feuerstelle im Kamin hing, köchelte ein kräftiger Eintopf aus Fleisch, Kartoffeln und Gemüse vor sich hin. Als ich dies so sah, füllten sich meine Augen mit Tränen. Dieses Szenario hätte gleichermaßen irgendwo in Mittelerde stattfinden können. Ich sehnte mich danach wieder dort zu sein. Ich sehnte mich nach Anordil. Wo bist du, fragte ich mich und wischte meine Tränen weg, ich vermisse dich! Sinéad und Eleanor hatten meine Tränen gesehen. Sie wandten sich diskret ab und füllten Tonschalen mit dem Inhalt des Kessels. Patrick schaute verlegen zu Boden.

"So, nun setze dich, Anna", sagte Eleanor mitfühlend zu mir, "lasse es dir schmecken." "Ja", warf Sinéad ein, "und danach musst du erzählen." Dankbar lächelte ich sie an und begann den Eintopf zu löffeln. Noch bevor das Brot gebrochen wurde, begann Sinéad zu erzählen. Und wir erzählten viel an diesem Abend. Schließlich war in den letzten Jahren einiges geschehen. Sinéad berichtete über die Zugezogenen in Shancahir. Das Gehöft von der Familie O'Brian hatte einen neuen Besitzer gefunden. Jahrelang hatte es leer gestanden. Jetzt wurde es wieder bewirtschaftet. Etliche Städter hatte es ebenfalls in die Idylle von Shancahir gezogen. Pater Michael ginge es gut. Er war begeistert über das Anwachsen seiner Gemeinde. Eleanor erzählte über die letzten celtic-weeks. Und Patrick informierte mich über das Museumsdorf. Seine Augen leuchteten dabei.

Ein paar Tage genoss ich die Gastfreundschaft von Patricks Familie. Er zeigte mir sogar voller Stolz sein Lieblingsprojekt, das Museumsdorf. Damals, als ich vor knapp viereinhalb Jahren hier war, stand eine provisorische Palisade und drei keltische Häuser. Als ich jetzt zum Festplatz der celtic-weeks kam, hielt ich vor Überraschung den Atem an.

Vor mir lag ein keltisches Dorf. Staunend trat ich durch das Tor. Die Palisade von einst war einer typischen keltischen Befestigungsanlage gewichen. An einer Stelle, im Inneren des Dorfes, konnte man die Struktur erkennen, da hier die Anlage bewusst offen gelassen war. Man konnte die längs- und querlaufenden Holzbalken erkennen, welche die hölzerne Konstruktion der Befestigungsanlage bildeten. In der untersten Lage erkannte man die langen Eisennägel, die in die Kreuzungspunkte der Balken getrieben wurden. In den oberen Schichten waren die Balken verschnürt. Der Innenraum war hier nur teilweise mit Bruchsteinen und Erde gefüllt, damit man die Strukturen erkennen konnte. Zum Schluss war die Außenfront mit mörtellos aufgeschichteten Steinen verkleidet worden. Oben auf der umlaufenden Befestigungsanlage befand sich eine Brustwehr. Der Zugang zum Dorf erhielt man durch ein einziges Tor. Wachttürme waren an den vier Ecken errichtet.

Im Dorf selber wurde ich noch mehr überrascht. Patrick und die Bewohner von Shancahir hatten sich extrem viel Mühe gegeben. Ich sah keltische Häuser in verschiedenen Ausfertigungen. Es gab die kontinentale sowie die Insel-Bauweise. Auf der einen Seite des Dorfes gab es die typischen Rundbauten der Inselkelten. Auf der anderen Seite gab es Vier-Pfosten-Häuser genauso wie Sechs-Pfosten-Häuser oder Häuser, die mehr Pfosten hatten. Alle im Stil der Kontinentalkelten.

Sogar Langbauten mit über zehn Pfosten waren zu sehen. Es gab ebenerdige, ein- oder zweigeschossige Bauten. Daneben Gebäude in Pfahlbauweise oder welche die nur leicht erhöht gebaut waren. Bei den meisten Häusern bestand die tragende Konstruktion aus Eichenholz mit einem Flechtwerk aus Haselnussholz dazwischen, welches einen Lehmverputz trug. Dieser war sogar farbig getüncht, wie es die Kelten taten. Es gab weiße, hellgelbe, rosafarbene, hell- oder dunkelocker getünchte Häuser. Es gab Wohn- und Arbeitsstätten, sowie Speicherbauten. Patrick hatte an alles gedacht.

Er zeigte mir sein eigenes Haus hier im Museumsdorf. Es hatte ja damals schon gestanden, aber jetzt war es liebevoll ausgestaltet. Die Fensternischen über der Feuerstelle dienten als Rauchabzug. Es gab Strohlager für die Nacht und Tische für die Mahlzeiten. Die Einrichtung wurde ergänzt durch hölzerne Truhen und Kästchen, wie sie früher üblich waren. Im Küchenbereich gab es eine Feuerstelle mit passendem Zubehör, wie Bratspieße, Kessel, Bratroste, Feuerböcke, Tongeschirr und tönerne Vorratsbehälter, Becher und Flaschen. Er hatte sogar daran gedacht, bronzene Kannen, Becher und Siebe zu besorgen, die zur keltischen Zeit aus Italien kamen.

Eine Ecke des Dorfes war für die Landwirtschaft vorgesehen. In einem Mustergarten wurden die damals typischen Gemüse angebaut. In einem kleineren Stallbereich gab es Rind, Schwein, Schaf, Ziege und Geflügel in der damals familientypischen Anzahl und Haltung. "Die Tiere sind von hiesigen Bauern", erklärte Patrick, "die Bauernhäuser sind von Frühjahr bis kurz nach dem Lugnasadh durchgängig bewohnt. Alle anderen Häuser nur sporadisch. Meine Familie zieht den Sommer über hier in das Museumsdorf. Auch einige von den Dorfbewohnern. Vor allem die, die hier mitgewirkt haben. Die restlichen Häuser stehen leer, oder werden nur zu den Ferien oder den keltischen Festen bewohnt."

Als wir weiter durch das Dorf gingen, sah ich kleine Schilder an den Häusern. Sie wiesen auf eine Töpferei, Weberei, verschiedene Schmieden, eine Münzmeisterei, Glasdreherei und Sapropelitschnitzerei hin. Alles typisch keltische Werkstätten. Ich war total erstaunt.

"Es ist nicht alles so fertig, wie wir es uns gedacht hatten", sagte Patrick bedauernd, "für viele Dinge fehlt uns einfach das entsprechende Wissen. - Wir haben zum Beispiel einen keltischen Webstuhl erstanden und wissen nicht, wie dieser zusammengesetzt wird. Und in der Schmiede experimentieren wir mit den Schmelzöfen. - So geht es uns bei vielen handwerklichen Dingen. Wir arbeiten halt dran. In diesem Sommer werden wir nur die Töpferei und zwei der Schmieden in Betrieb nehmen können. Für alles andere fehlt uns erst einmal das Wissen und die Leute, die es ausführen. Aber es kommen einige Schulklassen. Das bringt Geld und wir können den Kindern einiges von der Vergangenheit vermitteln. - Auch die letzten celtic-weeks waren ein voller Erfolg. Durch die Häuser und die Werkstätten erhielt das Fest eine ungeheure Atmosphäre."

In einem der Langhäuser war ein kleines Museum untergebracht. Hier waren viele Schätze zusammengetragen worden. Es gab Musikinstrumente und Stofffetzen. Knochenfragmente und Scherben. Echte Tongefäße, Werkzeuge, Schmuckstücke und andere Fundstücke waren in farbenfrohe, lebensechte Bilder integriert. Jeder der hier durchging, bekam einen fundierten Eindruck des keltischen Lebens vermittelt.

Im Eingangsbereich des Langhauses war eine Art Landkarte zu sehen, auf der in Miniatur keltische Dörfer aufgebaut waren. Sie zeigten die einzelnen Baustile und deren Zuordnung eindeutig. "In der Schänke gibt es sogar auf Wunsch echte keltische Küche", grinste mich Patrick an, "ob die allerdings jedermanns Geschmack ist, steht zu bezweifeln." Ich wusste, was er meinte, und lachte zurück. "Vielleicht solltet ihr das eher in eine Schauküche packen", erwiderte ich, "für die heutigen Zungen ist die Kost viel zu eintönig und fad. Aber ich könnte mir denken, wenn man das separat in einer Schauküche darstellt und die Leute einfach probieren lässt, könnte das gut ankommen. Genauso würde ich es mit dem Bierbrauen oder Brotbacken machen." Patrick nickte nachdenklich. "Das sind gute Ideen. Das könnte man so machen. Ich werde mal mit unseren Leuten sprechen, was die davon halten und wie man das umsetzen kann. - Danke, Anna."

Am Abend saßen wir eine ganze Weile zusammen. Ich konnte mit etlichen Geschichten aus Mittelerde aufwarten. Spät ging ich schlafen. Patrick hatte mir ein Gästequartier in seinem Haus gegeben. Ein kleines gemütliches Zimmer im Dachgeschoss. Ein breites Bett, gezimmert aus dunklem Holz mit gedrechselten Pfosten stand mit der Kopfseite an der Wand. Auf der kleinen Kommode daneben hatte das Nachtlicht, eine Kerze in einem schmiedeeisernen Fuß, mit einem Päckchen Steichhölzer Platz gefunden. Die Wäschekommode befand sich an der rechten Wand. Darauf eine Waschschüssel mit Wasserkrug, flankiert von zwei Öllampen. Ein Spiegel hing blank geputzt darüber.

Diese Waschgelegenheit diente im Prinzip nur zur Erfrischung. Im Anbau des Hauses hatte ein modernes Badezimmer seinen Platz gefunden. Und Gäste konnten sich in einem separatem Bad reinigen. Die Öllampen tauchten den Raum in ein warmes Licht. Auf der Kleidertruhe aus geflochtener Weide lagen meine elbischen Reisegewänder und meine Waffen. Nur das, was ich am Leibe trug, als mich der Lichtblitz erfasste, hatte den Weg in diese Welt gefunden. Alles andere verblieb in Mittelerde. Meine Laute und mein Rucksack waren verschwunden. Desgleichen mein Kampfstab.

Den Bogen hatte ich zum Glück quer über dem Rücken getragen. Obwohl er mir dadurch im Kampf etliche blaue Flecke verursacht hatte und die Sehne arg strapaziert worden war. Ich würde eine neue Sehne beschaffen müssen. Sehnsüchtig strichen meine Finger über das Leder meiner elbischen Rüstung. Meine Finger zogen die feinen Goldornamente nach. Jedes Stück meiner Gewandung nahm ich in die Hand und begutachtete die Schäden, die sie davon getragen hatte. In den nächsten Tagen musste einiges an Ausbesserungsarbeit geleistet werden.

Meine Hand ergriff eines der Schwerter. Langsam zog ich es aus der Scheide. Es glänzte matt im Kerzenlicht. Sauber war es, ohne eine Spur von Orkblut. Einer meiner Cousins musste sie gereinigt haben. Die Tengwar-Zeichen hoben sich dunkel von der Klinge ab. Mit einem Ruck schob ich es zurück in die Scheide. Anschließend inspizierte ich den Dolch. Sogar dieser blitzte sauber. Anerkennend nickte ich.

Unter all den Gewändern und Waffen schimmerte etwas silbrig mir entgegen. Automatisch griff ich dahin und zog die Flöte hervor, die Anordil mir damals geschenkt hatte. War es wirklich zwei Jahre her? Ich wusste es nicht mehr. Die Zeit hatte ihre Bedeutung verlor, seit ich bei den Elben lebte. Das Mithril funkelte im Schein der Kerzen. Melancholisch hob ich die Flöte an die Lippen und spielte leise die Ballade von Beren und Lúthien. Diese schien mir am ehesten zu meiner derzeitigen Situation zu passen. Als ich geendet hatte, ging ich zum Fenster und sah hinaus in die Nacht. Lange stand ich dort. Reglos. In der Dunkelheit nach einem Zeichen suchend.

Spät entschloss ich mich doch die Bettstatt aufzusuchen. Ich kuschelte mich in die Kissen. Trotz meiner Müdigkeit lag ich wach in dem weichen Bett. Wehmütig dachte ich an Anordil und Mittelerde. Vom Bett aus konnte ich aus dem Fenster blicken. Der Sternenhimmel funkelte. Der Mond war nun als schmale Sichel zu erkennen. Wie auch in der vergangenen Nacht wanderten meine Gedanken zu Anordil. "Wo immer du jetzt bist, Anordil", hauchte ich sehnsüchtig, "ich hoffe dir geht es gut. Ich hoffe, du spürst, dass ich lebe! - _Aníron na gen_."

Am nächsten Tag ging ich zum Friedhof. Ich wollte die Gräber meiner Familie besuchen. Meinen Dolch trug ich am Gürtel. Unter der Jacke war dieser nicht auszumachen. Es war früh am Tag. Nebel wallte über den Boden. Die Grablichter waren helle Flecken in der schwindenden Dunkelheit. Der Friedhof wirkte dadurch unheimlich. Andererseits gab es kaum jemanden, der um diese Tageszeit den Weg hierher fand. Ich sah, dass das Grab gut gepflegt war. Kein Gras wucherte aus den Fugen hervor. Blumen schmückten den nackten Stein. Den Blumenkranz, den ich bei mir trug, legte ich dazu. Lange verharrte ich in Schweigen. Ein stummes Gebet, gesandt an die Große Mutter, für meine Familie. Tränen standen mir in den Augen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich eine Bewegung im Nebel. In einer fließenden Drehung stand ich auf. Meine Hand glitt zum Dolch. Da erkannte ich Pater Michael. "Schön, dich zu sehen, Arwen", begrüßte er mich lächelnd, "die Blumenfeen haben mir erzählt, dass du wieder in dieser Welt bist. Hat es dir drüben nicht mehr gefallen?" "Doch, Pater Michael", erwiderte ich überrascht, "es ist ein Unfall, dass ich wieder hier bin. Eigentlich sollte das nicht geschehen. - Doch warum wissen sie davon?" "Dieser Zauber deines Elbenfreundes hat nicht ganz so gewirkt, wie er wohl sollte. - Komm mit ins Pfarrhaus", sagt er, "dort gibt es einen schönen warmen Tee mit einem ordentlichen Schuss uisce beatha und wir können in Ruhe erzählen."

Insgeheim schüttelte es mich, denn uisce beatha, das Wasser des Lebens, von anderen nur schlicht Whisky genannt, hatte ich seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr getrunken. Bei den Zwergen hatte ich zwar etwas ähnliches gekostet, doch ich war nicht scharf drauf. "Ich will sie nicht gefährden", antwortete ich deshalb ausweichend. Schließlich wollte ich nicht unhöflich sein.

Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Du kannst mich nicht gefährden. Die Blumenfeen wachen über mich. Und außerdem habe ich seit damals niemanden mehr von der Mutterkirche gesehen." Ich nickte bedächtig und ging mit ihm mit. Neugier stieg in mir auf. Wie viel wusste Pater Michael noch? Manchmal geschah es tatsächlich, dass die Zauber nicht die gewünschte Wirkung hatten. Das konnte passieren.

Pater Michael war in sich sowieso ein Kuriosum. Er diente dem Gott der katholischen Kirche, war aber gleichzeitig Anhänger des druidischen Glaubens. Trotzdem bekam er diesen Konflikt gut geregelt. Und es tat gut, mit alten Bekannten zu sprechen. Selbst wenn sie verschroben waren.

Er ging voraus, den schmalen Pfad zum Pfarrhaus entlang. Unser Weg führte uns an der alten Dorfkirche vorbei. Diese erhob sich düster aus dem Nebel. Drohend wirkte das dunkle Gemäuer. Sie war bereits alt. Sehr alt. Sie gehörte zu den ältesten Kirchen in Irland. Gegründet im Zuge der Christianisierung durch den heiligen Patrick. Wie viele Menschen mochten bereits durch ihr Tor geschritten sein? Wie viele mochten vor dem kleinen Altar gebetet haben?

Unbeirrt ging Pater Michael an der Kirche vorbei auf das kleine gedrungene Pfarrhaus zu, wo er, wie die meisten seiner Vorgänger, lebte. Knarrend schwang die Tür aus dunkler Eiche nach innen, als er mir diese öffnete. Er führte mich in das Wohnzimmer, wo ich zuletzt vor viereinhalb Jahren stand. Damals, in der Nacht, als ich das erste Mal die Blumenfeen sah. In der Nacht, in der Anordil versucht hatte, das Gedächtnis des Paters zu löschen. "Setz dich ruhig", sprach Pater Michael, "oder wollen wir in die Küche gehen?" Schalkhaft blickte er mich an. "Lieber in die Küche", erwiderte ich spontan und lachte leise.

Als ich die Küche betrat, wurden Erinnerungen wach. Viele Male zuvor hatte ich hier gesessen, dem Feuer in der alten Feuerstelle zugesehen, würzigen Tee getrunken und mit Pater Michael diskutiert. Es erschien mir eine Ewigkeit seitdem vergangen zu sein. Ich sah mich um. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Der alte Spülstein stand in der Ecke. In der Feuerstelle brannte ein kleines Feuer. Ein alter Wasserkessel, tiefschwarz von seinem langen Gebrauch, hing darüber. Wasser köchelte darin. Die wenigen Schränke aus dunkler Eiche schienen frisch geputzt. Auf dem blank gescheuerten Tisch stand in der Mitte sorgfältig der Zuckertopf aus glasiertem Ton. Vier Stühle standen um den Tisch herum. Die Läden des Fensters waren weit geöffnet und ließen die fahle Morgensonne hinein, die sich bemühte die Nebelschwaden draußen zu vertreiben. Kräutertöpfe schmückten das Fensterbrett. Am Fensterkreuz war das obligatorische Kräuterbündelchen befestigt. Von der Decke hingen Zwiebel-, Knoblauch- und Paprikazöpfe sowie kleine Kräuterbündel. Einziges Zugeständnis an die Moderne war der Kühlschrank in der einen Ecke.

"In all den Jahren hat sich hier nichts verändert", sagte ich leise und setzte mich an den Tisch. "Nur wir sind älter geworden", erwiderte Pater Michael, "Tee? Wie früher?" "Gerne", entgegnete ich erfreut. Er kramte in einem der Schränke und holte eine alte bauchige Teekanne hervor sowie zwei Becher aus Ton. In die Kanne gab er eine Handvoll Kräuter aus einem hölzernen Gefäß. Darüber goss er mit einer Kelle Wasser aus dem großen Kessel. Augenblicklich strömte ein würziger Duft durch die Küche. "Diese Mischung genieße ich nur noch selten", erklärte Pater Michael, "eigentlich nur dann, wenn ich an dich denken muss, Arwen. – Oder wenn ich in den Archiven wühle."

"Was ist mit Ms. Finch?", fragte ich, als ich den Becher entgegennahm. "Oh, sie kommt immer noch täglich gegen Mittag und macht den Haushalt", lächelte Pater Michael, "wir haben folglich genügend Zeit." "Was ist geschehen, nach dem wir verschwanden?", fragte ich ihn nach dem ersten Schluck Tee. "Wie bereits gesagt, hatte der Zauber nicht die gewünschte Wirkung", hob er an, "ja, ich wusste zuerst nicht mehr, was geschehen war. Ich konnte mich am nächsten Tag nur noch an einen sehr ausgiebigen Kater erinnern, zumal Ms. Finch arg mit mir geschimpft hatte, als sie mich fand. Schließlich stand die halbleere Flasche uisce beatha und das Glas noch auf dem Tisch. - Erst einige Wochen später kehrte allmählich das Gedächtnis wieder. Nach und nach tauchten die Geschehnisse aus meinem umnebelten Hirn auf. – Zuerst war ich entsetzt, aber dann begann ich zu verstehen."

"Manchmal geschieht es, dass ein Zauber nicht wie gewünscht funktioniert", sagte ich, "meist ist das der Fall, wenn die Zielperson gegen Magie resistent ist." "Ich habe trotzdem nichts verraten", warf Pater Michael ein, "hier in Shancahir lässt mich die Mutterkirche in der Regel in Ruhe. – Übrigens habe ich interessante Schriftstücke in den Tiefen meines kleinen Archives gefunden, wenn du Zeit hast, werde ich sie dir zeigen." Dankend schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, Pater", erwiderte ich, "aber es reicht mir, was ich bisher bereits weiß. Sie werden mich gewiss verstehen." "Nun gut", entgegnete er bedauernd, "falls du es dir anders überlegst, kannst du jederzeit an meine Türe klopfen."

"Klopfet, so wird euch aufgetan", zitierte ich scherzhaft und lenkte damit die Unterhaltung in andere Bahnen. Wir sprachen lange miteinander. So lange, dass ich beinahe Ms. Finch begegnet wäre. Es gelang mir im letzten Moment zur Hintertüre hinaus zu schlüpfen, als wir die Vordertür aufschwingen hörten. Pater Michael lachte mir leise hinterher, ob meines hastigen Aufbruchs.

In ein paar Tagen war Vollmond, da würde ich versuchen ein Tor zu öffnen. Aber erst einmal würde ich Fiona begrüßen. Heute war Freitag und sie würde mittags aus Glendalough eintreffen. Ich war gespannt darauf zu sehen, wie sie sich verändert hatte. Sie kam zusammen mit Patrick. Pünktlich zur Teezeit waren sie da.

Als sie aus dem Wagen ausstieg, hätte ich sie zuerst nicht erkannt. Aus dem kleinen scheuen Mädchen war eine Schönheit geworden. Sie war groß gewachsen und schlank. Man sah ihr an, dass sie viel Sport trieb. Ihre Haare trug sie offen, nur von einem schmalen Reif gehalten. Die dunkelblonden Haare, die wie altes Gold glänzten, fielen bis zu ihrer Hüfte. Bekleidet war sie mit Jeans, Karobluse, Tweedjacke und Turnschuhen. Sie lief auf mich zu, kaum dass sie mich sah. Stürmisch umarmte sie mich.

"_Mae govannen, Arwen_", flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr, "ich bin froh dich zu sehen, Tante Arwen. – Selbst wenn ich dich eigentlich nur Anna nennen darf." Ich schob sie ein wenig von mir weg, um sie genau zu betrachten. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass sie meine Tochter war. Sie hatte meine Augen. Tiefgrün und selbstbewusst sah sie mich an. Dabei lachte sie über das ganze Gesicht.

"_Gen suilon, Fiona_", erwiderte ich überrascht, "ich freue mich, dich zu sehen. Du bist erwachsen geworden." Sie kicherte ein wenig. "Mum findet das nicht, obwohl ich letztes Weihnachten fünfzehn geworden bin. - Du musst mir viel erzählen", sagte sie quirlig, "ich bin gespannt auf deine ganzen Geschichten. Und du musst mir von Anordil und Luvalaes erzählen. ...." Sie sprudelte alles aus sich heraus, während sie mich ins Haus zog. Die Familie wurde nur am Rande kurz begrüßt. Ich war interessanter. Sie erzählte in einem fort.

Für einen Moment sah ich an ihrem Hals das Amulett aufblitzen, dass Anordil ihr damals geschenkt hatte. "Du trägst das Amulett?", fragte ich sie, "also hast du Anordil nicht vergessen. Glaubst du an seine Magie?" "Oh ja", lächelte sie versonnen, "ich werde ihn nie vergessen. Er war wie ein Engel für mich. Und das Amulett hat mir oft geholfen. Es ist, als würden unsichtbare Schutzengel an meiner Seite wandeln."

Dann erzählte sie mir von sich. Sinéad hatte uns in der Zwischenzeit heißen Tee und Ingwerplätzchen aufgetischt. Sie wusste mittlerweile, dass ich keinen Kaffee mehr trank. Lächelnd fuhr sie Fiona über das Haar. "Lass das Mum", sagte sie entrüstet, "ich bin doch kein kleines Mädchen mehr." "Schon gut, meine Kleine", meinte Sinéad ruhig, "für mich wirst du immer mein Mädchen bleiben – auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt. – Erzähle Anna von der Schule und was du sonst noch so machst."

Fiona lachte hell. "Oh, Mum. Meinst du, dass das Anna wirklich interessiert?" Sie betonte den Namen ‚Anna'. Sinéad sah sie mahnend an. Fiona seufzte. "Ja, ich weiß", flüsterte sie, "bitte nur ‚Anna' nennen. Alles andere würde Gefahr bedeuten." Sie schwieg und nahm sich ein Ingwerplätzchen. Bedächtig tauchte sie es in den Tee, bevor sie daran knabberte.

Einige Minuten herrschte Totenstille in der Küche. "Also, – Anna –, ich besuche jetzt eine weiterführende Schule in Glendalough. Es macht wirklich viel Spaß", fing sie an zu erzählen, "die Woche über wohne ich in einem Mädchenpensionat. Das ist allerdings nicht so lustig. Die Leiterin ist sehr streng und die Regeln teilweise sehr verstaubt, doch die Zimmer sind in Ordnung. Das Essen ist auch okay. Sie kommt natürlich nicht an Mums Kochkünste heran, aber man kann es essen." "Und deine Lieblingsfächer?", fragte ich neugierig. "Geschichte, Geographie, Musik und Sport", antwortete sie, "die anderen Fächer machen auch Spaß, aber doch nicht so. – Ich gehöre übrigens zur Leichtathletikmannschaft unserer Schule und zum Schulorchester. Harfe ist mein Lieblingsinstrument. Allerdings bestand Mum darauf, dass ich ebenfalls Klavier und Flöte lernen muss. Zum Gesangsunterricht schickt sie mich auch, aber meine Stimme ist nur leidlich gut. Es reicht für den Hausgebrauch. So gut wie Eleanor werde ich nie werden." Sie war wirklich meine Tochter. Ihre Neigung zu Geschichte, Sport und Musik kehrte dies deutlich heraus.

Sie knabberte an den Plätzchen. "Übrigens habe ich damit angefangen Sindarin zu lernen", sprudelte sie hervor, "Dad hatte mir die Bücher aus Willfour Manor mitgebracht. Ich habe ihm arg zugesetzt, bis er das tat. – Aber jetzt bin ich ganz fleißig und lerne, wann immer ich kann. – Schließlich will ich Anordil in seiner Sprache begrüßen können, falls er in diese Welt zurückkehrt." Überrascht sah ich sie an. Sie schien fest davon überzeugt zu sein, dass er hierher kommen würde.

"Das ist eine gute Idee", sagte ich lächelnd, "ich kann dir, solange ich hier bin, Unterricht geben. Vor allem die Aussprache ist anders, als sie in den Büchern steht." Fiona zappelte aufgeregt auf ihrem Stuhl herum. "Prima", jubelte sie, "ich wollte dich nicht darum bitten, weil Mum Sindarin ein wenig merkwürdig gegenübersteht. Doch ich finde es toll, dass du mich unterrichten willst. Wann fangen wir an?" "_Si na hen lû_ - jetzt sofort", entgegnete ich auf Sindarin, "was du nicht verstehst sagst du in Englisch, Gälisch oder Jerne. Dann kann ich dir die richtigen Wörter nennen." Den Rest des Abends erzählte sie in Sindarin.

Es war befremdlich diesem Kauderwelsch aus Gälisch, Sindarin, Jerne und Englisch zuzuhören. Ich erfuhr noch viel von ihr. So war sie trotz ihrer Jugend eine gute Köchin. Ein Talent, dass mir fast gänzlich fehlte. Ich konnte mich ernähren und einfache Gerichte zubereiten, aber damit erschöpften sich auch meine Kochkünste. Neben den normalen Unterrichtsstunden nahm sie auch an einer Brauchtumsklasse teil. Dort wurde Gälisch gesprochen, keltische Tänze und altes Brauchtum unterrichtet. Sie interessierte sich stark für die Vergangenheit.

"Manchmal fühle ich mich hier fehl am Platz", sagte sie später am Abend leise zu mir und deutete in die Runde, "ich meine nicht hier in meiner Familie, sondern in dieser Zeit. Ich beschäftige mich viel mit der Vergangenheit und wann immer es geht, helfe ich im Museumsdorf mit. Manche Dinge oder Arbeiten dort sind für mich selbstverständlich. Ich denke nicht darüber nach. Ich tue sie einfach. – Als wüsste ich genau, wie ich dieses Werkzeug handhaben muss oder welcher Arbeitsgang als nächstes kommt. Es ist gespenstisch und manchmal macht es mir Angst."

Intensiv hatte ich sie beobachtet, als sie mir dies erzählte. Leider konnte ich ihre Aura nicht erkennen, so wie Anordil es tat. Er hätte vieles daraus lesen können. Ich war indes auf meine Beobachtungen angewiesen. "Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten", erwiderte ich, "bete zu den Göttern, dass sie dir die Weisheit schenken, deinen Weg zu sehen und ihn zu beschreiten. – Erinnere dich daran, dass du einer alten keltischen Blutlinie entstammst. Manchmal wird man von der Vergangenheit berührt, ohne zu wissen warum. Bei dir scheint dies so zu sein." Dankbar sah sie mich an. "Ich werde deinen Rat befolgen", antwortete sie mir und gähnte herzhaft. "Junge Dame, ab mit dir ins Bett", sagte Sinéad streng, "dir fallen fast von alleine die Augen zu. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag um Geschichten zu erzählen." Ohne zu murren gehorchte Fiona. Sie sah auch wirklich schrecklich müde aus.

Patrick, Sinéad und ich blieben noch eine Weile in der Küche sitzen. "Sie ist ein prächtiges Mädchen geworden", sagte ich leise zu Sinéad, "du kannst stolz auf sie sein." "Bin ich auch", erwiderte sie, "als mir deine Mutter dieses Würmchen damals in den Arm gelegt hatte, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass sie sich so gut entwickelt. Sie kam mir viel zu winzig und zart vor. Doch sie ist zäh. Dies hat sie von dir. Sie erinnert mich in vielem an dich." "Vielen Dank, Sinéad. Aber dir und Patrick gebührt die Ehre", wies ich zurück, "ihr habt sie aufgezogen und zu dem gemacht, was sie jetzt ist." Wir redeten noch lange an diesem Abend, bevor auch ich schlafen ging.

Die Woche danach war Vollmond. Ich hatte die Zeit genutzt und meine elbischen Reisekleider geflickt. Sie waren durch den letzten Kampf beschädigt worden. Seit ich in Shancahir war, trug ich Anordils Ring sowie die drei Amulette. Wenn ich Mallenloths Geschenk betrachtete, stieg die Erinnerung an Cillien in mir hoch. Ich sehnte mich nach dem Grün der Wälder, dem klaren Blau des Flusses und den Regenbogenfarben des Wasserfalls. Ich sehnte mich nach Anordil. Sein fein geschnittenes Gesicht, das seidige Haar. Die Sicherheit seiner Stärke. Wenn ich die Augen schloss, konnte ich seinen Duft atmen und seine Küsse spüren. Falls mir die Göttin wohl gesonnen war, würde ich bereits bald in seinen Armen liegen.

Am späten Nachmittag hatte ich mich von Patrick und seiner Familie verabschiedet. In meinen elbischen Gewändern wirkte ich beinahe wie ein Fremdkörper. Patrick begleitete mich ein Stück in den Wald hinein. "Alles Gute, Arwen", sagte er, "möge die Große Mutter dir den Weg weisen." "Vielen Dank für alles, Patrick", erwiderte ich, "wenn sie gnädig zu mir ist, dann werde ich das Tor durchschritten haben, bevor der Morgen graut. Passe mir gut auf Fiona auf." "Du kannst dich darauf verlassen." Stumm umarmte ich Patrick kurz und wandte mich zum Gehen. Sekunden danach war ich im Wald verschwunden.

Einige Zeit später sah ich die Lichtung vor mir liegen. Wieder stand ich an der alten Kultstätte. Die Eiche war mir bereits vertraut. Im Gegensatz zu früher, spürte ich jetzt deutlich die Magie, die hier herrschte. Ich entfachte ein kleines Feuer aus Ebereschen- und Eibenzweigen und brachte ein Opfer dar. Milch, Honig, das Blut einer Taube, ein paar Beeren, ein paar Weintrauben und ein paar Ähren wilden Weizen.

"Große Mutter Brigid, bitte erhöre mich", bat ich. Ich führte den Ritus dreimal durch. ‚Was ist dein Begehren?', wisperte es nach einer Ewigkeit in den Zweigen. "Oh, Große Mutter, ich bin durch einen Lichtblitz ohne meinen Willen hierher geschleudert worden. Bitte öffne mir ein Tor zurück nach Mittelerde", sprach ich. Es rauschte in den Blättern. Sekunden verstrichen, dehnten sich unendlich.

‚Ich kann dir das Tor jetzt nicht öffnen', raunten die Zweige, ‚du musst warten, bis die Zeit reif ist. Beim nächsten Imbolc kannst du es versuchen. Du brauchst den Torstein und die Formel. - Ich spüre, dass jemand deine Magie geweckt hat. Vielleicht reicht sie aus, vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht findest du einen Freund des Waldes.' Dann hörte ich nur Rauschen.

Ich war niedergeschmettert. Das nächste Imbolc-Fest war erst in knapp einem Jahr. Und ich hatte zwar einen Torstein, da er sich im Hort befand, aber ich konnte die Formel nicht lesen. Erst recht nicht aussprechen. Entsetzen schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Eiseskälte breitete sich in meinem Körper aus. Der Weg war mir versperrt!

Enttäuscht und niedergeschlagen kehrte ich in Patricks Haus zurück. Ein neuer Tag brach an, als ich es erreichte. Eleanor drehte sich zu mir um, als ich das Haus betrat. "Es hat nicht funktioniert?", stieß Eleanor hervor, als sie mich sah. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann es erst zum Imbolc-Fest wieder versuchen. Bis dahin muss ich die Formel auf dem Torstein der sich im Hort befindet, entschlüsselt haben, sonst wird sich das Tor nicht öffnen", sagte ich leise. Danach brach ich in Tränen aus. Eleanor nahm mich in den Arm und tröstete mich.

Patrick runzelte die Stirn. "Lass dich nicht so hängen, Anna", kritisierte er mich scharf, "wenn es nicht auf direktem Weg geht, musst du eben bis nächstes Jahr warten. Ich könnte mir denken, dass Anordil gleichermaßen versucht, einen Weg zu dir zu finden. Der Torstein ist zumindest vorhanden und du solltest deine Energie darauf verwenden, die Inschrift zu entschlüsseln." Mit Tränen in den Augen sah ich ihn an. "Der Torstein ist mit einer Schrift versehen, zu der es in dieser Welt keinen Schlüssel gibt", sagte ich niedergeschlagen, "meine Mutter hatte schon versucht, ihn zu enträtseln und ist gescheitert. Mir steht nicht einmal eine einzige Bibliothek zur Verfügung. Wie soll ich jemals dieses Ding entschlüsseln?" Daraufhin schmunzelte er mich an.

"Geh zurück nach Oxford. Nimm' deine Studien wieder auf. Deine Mutter hatte mir mal erzählt, dass Oxford eine der ältesten Bibliotheken der Welt beherbergt", sagte er eindringlich, "nun, worauf wartest du?" Entgeistert sah ich ihn an. Wie konnte er nur auf den Gedanken kommen, das ich wieder nach Oxford gehen wollte! "Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen?", fragte ich ihn entsetzt, "in Oxford wird man mich wiedererkennen! Dann ist mein Leben keinen Pfifferling mehr wert."

Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, ist es nicht", erklärte er mir, "die Geschichte ist jetzt beinahe fünf Jahre her. Es ist einiges an Gras darüber gewachsen. Kein Mensch würde dich als Arwen McGregor erkennen, da du dich während der Zeit in der anderen Welt verändert hast. - Niemand aus deinem alten Leben würde dich erkennen! Außerdem haben wir dir einen falschen Pass besorgt. Einen falschen Lebenslauf und die entsprechenden Dokumenten können gleichermaßen aufgetrieben werden. Gold macht so einiges möglich. Du könntest sogar in Willfour Manor wohnen!"

"Willfour Manor", hauchte ich tonlos. Es war unser Haus, in dem wir in Oxford gewohnt hatten. "Willfour Manor ist umfunktioniert worden zu einer Wohnstätte für förderungswürdige Studenten", erklärte er mir, "da das Anwesen in euren Testamenten an Fiona gehen soll, sobald sie einundzwanzig ist, wurde ich zum Sachverwalter bestellt. Ich muss damit Gewinn erwirtschaften. Deshalb hatte ich mich entschlossen, Studenten dort wohnen zu lassen, die zwar die nötige Intelligenz und die Zugangsvoraussetzungen der Universität erfüllen, aber sich den Besuch derselben nicht leisten konnten. Zehn Studenten wohnen unter diesen Voraussetzungen momentan dort. Für weitere fünf förderungswürdige Studenten oder Gaststudenten ist Platz. Der Staat und die Wirtschaft bezahlen dafür das Geld in Form von Stipendien und alle sind glücklich." Aufmunternd sah er mich an. "Ich muss darüber nachdenken", sagte ich zurückhaltend. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging ich hinaus. Ich lief in den Wald. Mein Weg führte mich zu der kleinen Höhle, wo Anordil und ich die Nacht unseres Bundes verbracht hatten. Dort saß ich lange in Gedanken versunken. Meine Grübeleien führten jedoch immer wieder zum gleichen Ergebnis.

Ich musste Patrick zustimmen. In Oxford standen mir die Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung, die ich benötigte, um den Torstein zu entschlüsseln. Selbst wenn ich in der Bibliothek nichts fand, konnte ich immer noch eine Internet-Suche starten. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als ich in Patricks Haus zurückkehrte und ihm mitteilte, dass ich nach Oxford gehen würde.

Denn, wie ich es auch drehte und wendete, Patrick hatte Recht. Ich musste in mein altes Leben zurückkehren. Mir zumindest einen Anschein von Normalität geben. Zwei Semester trennten mich vom nächsten Imbolc-Fest. Ich schrieb mich unter meinem neuen Namen Anna O'Neill ein. Patrick besorgte mir einen anderen Lebenslauf und Zeugnisse. Ich würde als Gaststudentin aus Dublin in den offiziellen Papieren erscheinen.

to be continued...

- 15 -


	18. Oxford

Oxford

Endlich war es soweit. Ich kam in Oxford an. Die "Stadt der Türme", wurde sie auch genannt. Man sagt, dass Oxford die schönste Stadt Englands sei. Vom Bahnhof aus konnte ich auf die Themse sehen. Dahinter erhoben sich die Türme von Oxford. Die Stadt kam mir weit kälter vor, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Es war merkwürdig hierher zurück zu kehren. Mit gemischten Gefühlen nahm ich ein Taxi nach Willfour Manor.

Auf der Fahrt dorthin schaute ich immer wieder neugierig aus dem Fenster. Es hatte sich viel verändert und manches wieder nicht. Oxford war in dieser Hinsicht ein Kuriosum. Ich sah einige neue Gebäude zwischen den vielen altehrwürdigen Bauten. Die Universität von Oxford war nicht zentral an einem Ort, sondern auf über fünfunddreißig Colleges über die ganze Stadt verstreut. Einige davon waren fast Tausend Jahre alt. Viele von ihnen waren ehemalige Klosteranlagen. Wenn man so durch Oxford fuhr, hatte man eher den Eindruck eine Stadt der Kirchen zu sehen.

Ich war gespannt auf Willfour Manor. Patricks Idee, daraus eine Studentenunterkunft zu machen, war ungewöhnlich und gewagt. In Oxford war es bisher so, dass die Studenten im Bereich ihrer Fakultät wohnten. Aber warum nicht? Es war schließlich groß genug und lag am Waldrand in einem Außenbezirk von Oxford. Und in den letzten drei Jahren hatte er sogar damit ein bisschen Gewinn erwirtschaftet. Zehn andere Studenten und Studentinnen wohnten hier. Die Küche, der Keller, das Wohnzimmer, das Esszimmer, das Musikzimmer und die Bibliothek wurden gemeinsam genutzt. Es gab ein paar leerstehende Gästezimmer sowie etliche andere Räume, die nicht genutzt wurden. Patrick hatte mir erzählt, dass die Kirche versucht hatte, an alles heranzukommen, indem sie mich nach einem Jahr für tot erklären ließ. Er lachte verschmitzt, als er mir sagte, dass sie nicht mit den Testamenten gerechnet hätten, die dummerweise bei einem Notar deponiert und nicht im Haus in Irland mit verbrannt waren.

Mein Herz klopfte laut, als das ehrwürdige graue Herrenhaus mit den beiden Flügeln und den Stallungen vor mir auftauchte. Umgeben von Wald und an der Stirnseite bewachsen mit Efeu wirkte es wie ein Relikt aus vergangenen Zeiten. Man erwartete förmlich im siebzehnten Jahrhundert zu sein und reich gekleidete Lords und Ladies flanieren zu sehen. Der Taxifahrer lud mein Gepäck aus und brummte etwas vor sich hin. Ohne ein Wort zu erwidern drückte ich ihm ein paar Pfund in die aufgehaltenen Hände. Nach dem er davon gefahren war, blickte ich in die Runde.

An den Stallungen sah ich Bewegung. Ein Knecht werkelte dort. Auf der daran anschließenden Koppel tummelten sich ein paar Pferde. Ein Gärtner war in den Beeten beschäftigt. Die tiefer liegenden Terrassen vor den Gebäudeflügeln waren bereits sorgfältig geharkt. Der linke Flügel des Hauptgebäudes schien gänzlich unbewohnt zu sein. Läden verschlossen die Fenster. Im rechten Flügel sah ich Bewegung an einem der Fenster. Jemand blickte neugierig hinaus. Durch die Spiegelung konnte ich nicht erkennen, was für eine Person dies war. Im ersten Stock des Hauptgebäudes standen drei Fenster weit offen. Eine Frau putzte die Fenster. Von Patrick wusste ich, dass zweimal die Woche eine Putzhilfe nach Willfour Manor kam und die allgemein zugänglichen Räume säuberte. Für das eigene Zimmer und die Küche waren die Studenten selber verantwortlich.

Tief atmete ich durch, schulterte mein Gepäck und schritt auf die große Tür im Hauptgebäude zu. Ich zog die Klingelschnur. Der warme Glockenton schnitt mir in die Seele. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde mir die Tür von einer Frau im neutralen Businesslook geöffnet. Graues, enges Kostüm, weiße Bluse, streng zu einem Knoten gebundenes braunes Haar mit einigen hellen Strähnen und einer schmalen Hornbrille. "Willkommen in Willfour Manor", wurde ich von ihr begrüßt, "ich bin Ms. Claudia Vermont, die Sekretärin der Treuhandverwaltung. Sie müssen die neue Studentin Anna O'Neill sein." "Ja, Ms. Vermont", erwiderte ich kurz. Freundlich lächelte sie mich an. "Kommen sie herein." Mit einer einladenden Handbewegung gab sie die Tür frei. "Im Büro müssen ein paar Formalitäten erledigt werden", erklärte sie mir, "dann können Sie Ihr Zimmer beziehen. Es ist das Eckzimmer im ersten Stock, rechter Flügel."

Überrascht sah ich sie an. Beinahe entfuhr mir ein kleiner Aufschrei. Im letzten Augenblick konnte ich mich beherrschen. Dies war mein altes Zimmer! Dort hatte ich bereits damals gelebt. Sie bekam davon nichts mit, da sie mir den Rücken zukehrte. Neugierig blickte ich mich in der Eingangshalle um, bevor ich ihr folgte. Das Büro lag wohl anscheinend links im Verbindungstrakt der beiden Flügel.

Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, als ich Willfour Manor das erste Mal seit langer Zeit betrat. Die Räume hatten eine leere Atmosphäre, obwohl Menschen darin wohnten. Es war, als würden Geister durch dieses Haus ziehen. Beinahe konnte man diese Geister wispern hören. ‚Was willst du hier?', schienen sie zu fragen. ‚Bist du am rechten Platz? – Du gehörst hier nicht hin! – Eindringling! – Relikt der Vergangenheit! – Störe uns nicht!' Ein leichtes Frösteln rann mir den Rücken hinunter.

Ms. Vermont ging mir voran ins Büro. Vormals war dieser Raum das Arbeitszimmer meiner Mutter gewesen. Kaum etwas hatte sich verändert. Immer noch stand der wuchtige Schreibtisch aus dunklem Kirschholz in der Mitte des Raumes auf dem dunkelgrünen Teppich mit dem feinen Blumenmuster. Andere Utensilien hatten auf ihm Platz gefunden. Er schien aufgeräumter als damals. Als er meiner Mutter gehörte, quoll dieser überbreite Tisch oftmals über vor Papier und Dokumenten. Jetzt herrschte dagegen gähnende Leere. Einsam lag ein Kugelschreiber achtlos auf der Schreibunterlage. Die Schränke an der Wand waren aus dem gleichen Holz gefertigt wie der Tisch und sorgfältig verschlossen.

Ein moderner Computertisch mit einer Computeranlage hatte seinen Platz neben dem Fenster gefunden. Auf den winzigen Beistelltischchen standen Blumenvasen mit kleinen Sträußchen aus Tulpen und Narzissen. Die bodenlangen Gardinen wehten leicht im kühlen Luftzug der offenen Fenster. Ms. Vermont ging rasch hinüber und schloss sie geräuschvoll.

Ich ließ meinen Blick schweifen. Die Bilder an der Wand, die Tapete – alles wie damals. Tief atmete ich ein. Ein winziger Hauch streifte meine Geruchsnerven. Sanfter Duft nach süßen Rosen überlagerte den Geruch der Blumensträußchen. Das Parfum meiner Mutter! Es musste eine Täuschung der Sinne sein! Meine Gedanken tauchten in die Vergangenheit. Ich nahm nicht mehr bewusst war, was Ms. Vermont mir erklärte. Ab und zu nickte ich. Zum Schluss unterschrieb ich ein Papier. Dann konnte ich gehen.

Wie in Trance ging ich die breite Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf. Stufen, die ich bereits Hunderte Male zuvor erklommen hatte. Es fühlte sich unwirklich an. Die Last meines Gepäcks spürte ich nicht. Schritt für Schritt näherte ich mich meinem früheren Leben. Vor der Tür war es mir, als könne ich Kinderlachen durch das Haus hallen hören. Benommen schüttelte ich den Kopf und öffnete entschlossen die Pforte zu meinem alten neuen Reich.

Lautlos schwang die Tür nach innen auf. Mit zitternden Knien trat ich ein und schloss die Türe hinter mir. Rasch blickte ich mich um. Nichts, aber rein gar nichts hatte sich seit damals verändert. Selbst das vierpfostige Bett mit dem Vorhang aus schwerem dunkelrotem Samt hatte noch den Überwurf aus Brokat, den ich bereits früher gehasst hatte. Mein Gepäck glitt zu Boden. Mit zwei Schritten war ich am Bett und warf mich darauf. Tief grub ich mein Gesicht in die leicht raue Oberfläche des Brokates. Es roch wie damals. Lavendel, ein Hauch von Lavendel.

Minutenlang blieb ich so liegen. Die Augen geschlossen. Die Hände in den Stoff gekrampft. Tief atmete ich ein und aus. Beruhigend legte sich der Lavendelduft auf mein Gemüt.

Wenn du jetzt aufblickst, ist alles wie früher, durchzuckte es mich. Nichts von allem ist geschehen. Gleich wird Mum zum Essen rufen. Dad wird, wie meist, uns nicht Gesellschaft leisten, da er an der Universität die Zeit vergessen hat. Ewan wird ins Haus stürmen. Zwar ein Mann an Jahren, doch mit der Ungeduld der frühen Jugend. Schalkhaft blitzende Augen, die stets etwas ausheckten. Miss Fraser, unsere Haushälterin, die sich mit meiner Mutter um die einzige wahre Zubereitung des Filet Wellington stritt. Ich hörte ihren humpelnden Gang im Treppenhaus. Hörte ich gar ihre Stimme. War sie es, die meiner Mutter ein weiteres Mal widersprach? Oder wies sie erneut Steward, unseren Butler, zurecht?

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es mir, hob ich den Kopf. Die Sonne stand tief. Beinahe versank sie bereits. Mein Gepäck lag achtlos im Raum. Der Kleiderschrank aus dunklem Holz stand offen. Er war leer. Wie die Schubladen der Kommode und des Schreibtisches. Alles stand offen und war leer. Die Regale an den Wänden ohne Inhalt. Brutal wurde ich in die Gegenwart geholt. Nichts war geträumt, alles war geschehen! Der Überfall, der Tod meiner Familie, mein Übergang nach Mittelerde, Anordil, die Suche nach dem Silmaril und ...

Abrupt schwang ich mich aus dem Bett. Es drängte mich danach durch das Haus zu streifen auf der Suche nach meiner Vergangenheit. Die Gepäckstücke ließ ich achtlos mitten im Raum liegen. Leise ging ich in die Bibliothek. Auf meinem Weg konnte ich meine Mitbewohner hören. Laute Geräusche drangen an mein Ohr. Hallten durch das Haus. Gaben mir das Gefühl ein Fremdkörper zu sein. Ein Geist aus vergangenen Zeiten. Geräuschlos bewegte ich mich über das blank polierte Holz der Böden mit den dunkelroten Teppichen.

Die Tür zur Bibliothek schwang beinahe lautlos auf. Niemand war dort. Einsam warteten die Bücher und Folianten auf einen Leser. Vor dem Fenster stand eine gemütliche kleine Sitzgruppe aus Leder. Die moderne Leselampe wirkte fehl am Platz. Neben den Regalen ein Schreibpult mit einem alten Tintenfass und Feder. Die schweren Samtvorhänge der Fenster waren halb zugezogen und tauchten den Raum in ein Dämmerlicht. Wie viele Stunden hatte ich früher hier zugebracht? Ich wusste es nicht.

Mein Blick glitt über die Buchrücken. Viele der Bücher kannte ich von damals. Viele waren mir aber auch fremd. Sie mussten später dazugekommen sein. Neugierig spähte ich in eines der Regale. Und tatsächlich, auf dem obersten Brett sah ich die Werke Tolkiens stehen. Ich stieg die kleine Bibliotheksleiter hinauf. Es fehlte kein einziges. Sogar die Lehrbücher für die Sprachen, mühevoll von den Mitgliedern der Tolkiengesellschaft erstellt, standen noch dort. Genauso wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Nur die für Sindarin fehlten. Die hatte Fiona in Shancahir.

Versonnen glitten meine Finger über die Buchrücken. Sehnsucht stieg in mir auf. Ich sehnte mich nach den Wäldern Mittelerdes, nach dem berauschenden Farbspiel der Wasserfälle Bruchtals, der friedvollen Atmosphäre Cilliens und den mächtigen Gebirgen von Hithaeglir und Ered Luin. Ich nahm vor, Tolkiens Werke erneut zu lesen, während ich hier weilte, um seine Beschreibungen mit meinen Erinnerungen zu vergleichen.

Vom Flur her hörte ich Geräusche sich nähernder Schritte. Die Tür war nur leicht angelehnt, so dass ihre Worte ungehindert an mein Ohr dringen konnten. "... schon da ist", fragte eine weibliche Stimme. "Vorhin habe ich ein Taxi gesehen, Susann", antwortete ein Mann, "also wird sie bereits eingetroffen sein." Zwei Personen blieben vor der Bibliothek stehen. "Bin auf sie gespannt, Peter. Du bist zwar ebenfalls Ire, aber sie ist auch dort aufgewachsen. Mit all den Unruhen." Die Schritte entfernten sich. "Dublin ist nicht Belfast, meine Liebe", entgegnete dieser trocken, "sie wird dort kaum etwas mitbekommen haben. Komm' mit, wir müssen zum Tischdienst." "Trotzdem bin ich neugierig, Peter. Du hast sie also gesehen? Wie sieht sie aus? Ist sie ..."

Ihr Gespräch ging in ein fernes Gemurmel über. Vielleicht hätte Anordil noch etwas gehört, doch mein Gehör stieß an seine Grenzen. Ich beschloss die Bibliothek zu verlassen und meinen Rundgang ein anderes Mal fortzuführen.

Leise ging ich zurück auf mein Zimmer. Erst nachdem ich dieses sorgfältig auf eventuelle böse Überraschungen untersucht hatte, begann ich mit dem Auspacken. Meine Waffen hatte ich im Gepäck gut versteckt. Ich würde hier meine Übungen fortsetzen, damit ich meine Geschicklichkeit nicht verlor. Allerdings hatte ich Magie einsetzen müssen, um sie zu tarnen. Für diesen Zauber musste ich viel Energie aufwenden. Ich war nicht so gut wie Anordil. Ich konnte einen vielleicht zwei oder drei Zauber wirken, aber danach hatte ich keine magische Energie mehr zur Verfügung. Anordil meinte dazu, dass ich mit der Zeit mehr zaubern könne. Ich müsste lernen, die Energien besser einzusetzen. Aber dieser Illusionszauber hatte sich zumindest gelohnt. Beim Zoll hatte man gedacht, es wären alte Ausgrabungsstücke, die für Studienzwecke nach Oxford gebracht wurden.

Gedankenverloren zog ich eines der Kurzschwerter aus der Scheide. Es schimmerte silbrig im Sonnenlicht, dass durch die Fenster fiel. Das Licht brach sich in den Tengwar-Schriftzeichen. Was war ich stolz gewesen, als Anordil mir diese Waffen schenkte. Zwischen Griff und Klinge glänzte das Wappen Cilliens. ‚Du wirst diesem Wappen Ehre bringen', hörte ich Glordorons Stimme. ‚Sei mir willkommen als meine Tochter.' Ich war seinem Haus zugehörig durch den Bund mit Anordil. Niemals hatte ich gewagt zu hoffen, dass Glordoron mich als seine Tochter bezeichnen würde. Akzeptanz, ja. Aber vorbehaltlose Anerkennung, nein, das hatte ich nicht erwartet. Schließlich war ich eine Sterbliche.

Gelassen schwang ich das Schwert und vollführte einige Übungen. Erinnerungen stiegen in mir hoch. Meine Güte hatte Luvalaes mich gedrillt, bis ich diese Techniken beherrschte! Mehr als einmal war ich auf dem Zahnfleisch aus der Übungshalle gekrochen. Beinahe jedes Mal dachte ich, es nicht zu überleben. Und doch hatte ich zum Schluss die Schwertmeisterprüfung bestanden.

"Wow, schönes Teil", hörte ich hinter mir eine männliche Stimme. In einer fließenden Bewegung drehte ich mich um. Das Kurzschwert stoppte haarscharf vor der Kehle des Sprechers. "Erschrecke mich nie wieder", sagte ich sacht, bevor ich es wegsteckte. Mein Gegenüber wurde leicht blass und schluckte. Jetzt konnte ich ihn mir näher ansehen. Ein typischer Student. Groß, nahezu hager, leicht ungekämmtes, hellbraunes Haar, Brille, leicht verwaschene Jeans, kariertes Hemd, das lässig in der Hose steckte und Turnschuhe.

Nach dem er sich wieder gefasst hatte, reichte er mir die Hand. "Hallo, ich bin Marc Smith, Geschichtsstudent im vierten Semester. Ich will mich auf die alten Römer spezialisieren", lächelte er mich mit neu gewonnenem Mut an, "willkommen in Willfour Manor." Ich lächelte zurück. "Hallo, ich bin Anna O'Neill", sagte ich, "Geschichtsstudentin aus Dublin. Ich bin für zwei Semester als Gast hier. Fange im vierten Semester an. Werde mich wohl auf die alten Kelten spezialisieren."

Er deutet auf das Kurzschwert. "Schönes Stück. Ist das echt?", fragte er mich neugierig. Was sollte ich darauf sagen? "Ja und nein", antwortete ich ausweichend, "es ist ein neueres Schwert. Allerdings wurde es nach alten Vorlagen geschmiedet." Es ging ihn ja nichts an, dass es eine Elbenschmiede war. "Wusste gar nicht, dass es solche Schwerter gab", kommentiert er, "darf ich es mal sehen?" Eigentlich gab ich mein Schwert ja nicht aus der Hand, aber in dieser Welt wird man dann schief angesehen. Daher reichte ich es ihm mit dem Griff zuerst.

Vorsichtig zog er es aus der Scheide und ließ seinen Blick darüber schweifen. "Wow, coole Arbeit", sagte er anerkennend, "da ist ja sogar eine Inschrift drauf. Kann ich aber nicht lesen. Sind das keltische Runen?" "An deiner Stelle würde ich aufpassen. Es ist scharf", erwiderte ich warnend, "und ja, das sind Runen." Ich sagte ihm nicht, dass es Tengwar, also Elbenrunen, waren. Vorsichtig gab er es mir zurück. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung schob ich es wieder in die Scheide.

Neugierig musterte er mein übriges Gepäck. Dabei musste ihm die Tasche auffallen, in der sich mein Bogen samt Köcher befand. "Lass mich raten", grinste er und deutete auf diese Tasche, "darin sind noch mehr Waffen. Hat der Hausherr das überhaupt genehmigt?" Langsam ging mir der Kerl auf die Nerven. "Es geht dich zwar nichts an, aber ja, er hat es genehmigt", antwortete ich seidenweich, "ich würde es begrüßen, jetzt in Ruhe auspacken zu dürfen." Er sah das Glitzern in meinen Augen und verstand. Mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste wandte er sich der Tür zu.

"Übrigens, dass Abendbrot wird hier um neunzehn Uhr eingenommen. Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du dich zu uns gesellen." Damit verließ er den Raum. Endlich konnte ich in Ruhe meine Sachen auspacken. Es war für mich schwierig genug, mich wieder in dieser Welt zurecht finden zu müssen. Da hatte mir so ein neugieriger Schnösel gerade gefehlt. Um vor weiteren Überraschungen sicher zu sein, verschloss ich die Tür.

Nach dem ich mich häuslich eingerichtet und meine Waffen außer Sicht verstaut hatte, aber natürlich in Griffweite, konnte ich meine Gedanken ein wenig schweifen lassen. Als ich das letzte Mal in diesem Zimmer war, packte ich für unsere Abreise nach Irland. Es kam mir vor, als wäre das Jahrhunderte her. Ich dachte an Anordil. Sacht berührte ich das Amulett. Daneben hing der Ring, den er mir zu unserem Bund geschenkt hatte. Ich nahm die Kette ab. Gedankenverloren drehte ich den Ring zwischen den Fingern.

Ich konnte die feinen Linien darauf erkennen. Sie erinnerten mich daran, dass ich seinem Hause zugehörig war. Arwen Ceridwen, hervess Anordil Glordoronion, hîr Gillien - Arwen Ceridwen, Gemahlin des Anordil, Sohn von Glordoron, des Herrn von Cillien' stand dort in elbischen Schriftzeichen. Es stimmte mich traurig, da ich nicht wusste, ob ich ihn je wiedersehen würde. Entschlossen streifte ich ihn über den Ringfinger. Patrick hatte zwar darauf bestanden, dass ich ihn abzog, aber Patrick war weit weg. Und wem würde hier ein Ring mit Tengwar-Zeichen auffallen?

Allmählich wurde es dämmerig draußen. Ich hörte die übrigen Hausbewohner agieren. Die Zeit in Mittelerde hatte meine Sinne geschärft. Ich öffnete die Tür einen Spalt. Bis hier oben konnte ich ihre Stimmen hören. Ich hörte, wie Marc Smith den anderen einen kurzen Bericht über mich gab. "Das ist eine Waffenfetischistin", hörte ich es von unten, "die hat mindestens ein Schwert dabei. Will hier Geschichte studieren und kommt aus Dublin. Sie wird ins vierte Semester einsteigen. Das ist die seltsamste Mitbewohnerin, die wir je hatten." "Na prima", hörte ich eine weibliche Stimme, "das hat uns noch gefehlt. Eine irische Verrückte. Wer weiß, ob die nicht später ausrastet. Die Iren sind ja für ihr unberechenbares Wesen bekannt. Vielleicht ist das sogar eine von den Fanatikern."

"Wir sollten sie nicht im voraus verurteilen", hörte ich eine weitere männliche Stimme, "vielleicht braucht sie die Waffen für ihre Studien. Wir sollten sie zumindest erst einmal einleben lassen." Ich hörte zustimmendes Gemurmel von einigen anderen. "Und wir sollten jetzt langsam ans Abendessen denken", hörte ich eine energische weibliche Stimme. Dann wurde das Gerede eher belanglos. Nun denn, dachte ich bei mir, du wirst keinen leichten Stand haben. Aber du wolltest ja eh keinen Sympathiewettbewerb gewinnen, sondern nur die Zeit bis zum nächsten Imbolc überbrücken. Ich musste nur daran denken, dass ich nicht mehr in Mittelerde war.

Ich warf einen kritischen Blick in den Spiegel. Stolz, geradezu selbstbewusst blickte mich mein Spiegelbild an. Meine Haltung war gleichzeitig locker und angespannt. Wie eine Katze auf dem Sprung. Die letzten drei Jahre hatten mich gänzlich verändert. Eigentlich hätten hier fünfzehn Jahre vergangen sein müssen, aber aus welchem Grund auch immer war ich in der Zeit gewandert. Es waren nur fast fünf Jahre verstrichen. Allein die Große Mutter Brigid wusste, warum. Ich erinnerte mich, dass Luvalaes beim ersten Öffnen des Tores dies befürchtet hatte. Für mich machte dieser Umstand meine Rückkehr schwieriger. Ich musste den Zeitpunkt gut überdenken, damit sich meine Zeitlinien nicht überschnitten.

Bekümmert atmete ich durch. Aus der Gewohnheit heraus wollte ich den Dolch in den Gürtel schieben. Ich entschied mich aber im letzten Moment dagegen. Ich erregte schon genug Aufmerksamkeit. Patrick hatte mich davor gewarnt, zuviel von mir preiszugeben. Er konnte nicht garantieren, dass nicht irgendwelche Kirchenspitzel Willfour Manor überwachten. Obwohl in den letzten Jahren die Fragen und die Überwachungen stark nachgelassen hatten. Nach ein paar Minuten gab ich mir einen Ruck und ging nach unten.

In unserem ehemaligen Esszimmer stand eine lange Tafel, die jetzt für elf Personen eingedeckt war. Das letzte Mal hatte ich beim Neujahrsessen mit meiner Familie und Freunden hier gesessen. Beinahe war mir, als könne ich die Dekoration sehen und das herrliche Mahl riechen, welches meine Mutter mit Miss Fraser zusammen bereitet hatte. Wie Geister sah ich ihre Bilder durch den Raum schweben. Unsichtbar agierend. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Ich hörte ein tiefes Lachen. Mein Vater? ‚Komm' Arwen. Wir sollten unsere Eltern nicht warten lassen. Weißt du, dass Professor Lajinski auch heute gekommen ist?' Die Stimme meines Bruders. Stimmengemurmel aus dem Rauchzimmer. Pfeifenrauch in kleinen Wölkchen. Das Rascheln von Stoff. Lautes Gelächter. Der sanfte melodische Klang eines Silberglöckchens ... Es war schon so lange her.

"Komm' ruhig herein", holte mich eine Stimme in die Gegenwart, "wir beißen nicht." Ich lächelte beherrscht. Die Geister der Vergangenheit waren jungen Leuten aus Fleisch und Blut gewichen. Sie schienen auf den ersten Blick recht sympathisch zu sein. Marc lächelte mir beruhigend zu. Offensichtlich hielt er den kurzen Moment der Geistesabwesenheit für Verlegenheit. Nun gut, sollte er ruhig. Das konnte mir nur Recht sein.

"Leute, das ist Anna O'Neill", stellt mich Marc vor. "Willkommen in Willfour Manor", wurde ich begrüßt. Man schüttelte mir die Hand und nahm mich relativ herzlich auf. Im Laufe des Abends lernte ich sie alle kennen. Marc Smith war als Viertsemester wohl derjenige, der hier am längsten wohnte.

Es folgte Susann Arthur. Sie studierte Kunst und Englisch. Sie wollte Lehrerin werden. Sie war eine kleine zierliche Person mit gelocktem blondem Haar. Eine kleine, schwarzgerandete Brille saß auf ihrer Nase. Dadurch wirkte sie sehr intellektuell. Sie war der energischen Frauenstimme zuzuordnen, die ich vorhin gehört hatte. Anscheinend war sie ein wenig kratzbürstig veranlagt. Das lag wohl mit an den blonden Haaren. Sie schien moderne Designs für ihre Kleidung zu mögen.

Andrew McGuire studierte Physik und war im zweiten Semester. Der eher typische Physikstudent. Groß, hager, kariertes Hemd, verwaschene Cordhose. Er war dunkelblond, mit einem leicht hohen Stirnansatz.

Patrice Chamberlain war Biologiestudentin. Sie hatte kurze dunkelbraune Haare und war eher untersetzt in der Statur. Früher war sie wohl Leistungsschwimmerin gewesen. Daher der breite Rücken. Sie lebte erst seit einem Semester hier.

Neill Lancreshire studierte ebenfalls Physik. Er war eher klein und gedrungen. Er hatte dunkle, leicht gewellte Haare. Eine metallgerahmte Brille gab ihm das Aussehen eines kleinen Wiesels. Wie ich später feststellte, trug er die Lederweste ständig. Er war auch sonst ein wenig sonderbar.

Lilly Shanks und Peter O'Donnell studierten ebenfalls Biologie. Lilly war eine langbeinige Rothaarige mit strahlendgrünen Augen. Sie war es, die mich vorhin als ‚irische Verrückte' tituliert hatte. Sie trug mit Vorliebe schwarze Kleidung, die ihren wohlgeformten Körper perfekt zur Geltung brachte.

Peter O'Donnell dagegen war der typische Ire, obwohl er wohl in England geboren und aufgewachsen war. Gelockte Haare mit einem Kupferhauch und viele Sommersprossen im Gesicht. Er wirkte dadurch jungenhaft. Das versuchte er durch ein eher konservatives Kleidungsbild zu kompensieren. Er trug stets Hose und Hemd.

Frank Brunner, Angela Clark und Steve McDermot studierten ebenfalls Geschichte. Frank war Brite. Sah aber aus wie ein Nordländer. Bei ihm schlug das Wikingererbe voll durch. Er hatte blonde, glatt gekämmte Haare, und stahlblaue Augen, war mittelgroß gewachsen. Er schien sportlich zu sein. Zumindest trug er Jeans und T-Shirt. Dazu passte sein typisch britisches Gesicht gar nicht.

Angela war eine mittelgroße, schlanke, immer lachende Person. Sie hatte widerspenstige, hellbraune Locken, die sie mit einem Haarband zu bändigen versuchte. Sie trug eher lockerere Kleidung.

Zum Schluss war da Steve McDermot. Ein waschechter Schotte. Aber genau wie bei meinem Vater würde man ihn eher für einen Südländer halten. Schwarze, leicht gewellte Haare und eine Hautfarbe, die von vielen Sonnenbankbesuchen erzählte, unterstrichen dieses Erscheinungsbild. Wie die Südländer liebte auch er gute Kleidung. Er war die männliche Stimme, die mir vorhin zuerst eine Chance geben wollte, bevor man mich verurteilte.

Keiner dieser Studenten war von Haus aus in der Lage sich eine Universität wie Oxford leisten zu können. Ihre schulischen Leistungen allerdings und der harte Test für das Stipendium sprachen für sich. Ein bunt zusammengewürfelter Haufen unterschiedlichster Herkunft. Vom Sohn eines Bauern bis zum verarmten Adel war alles vorhanden.

Wir unterhielten uns lange nach dem Abendessen. Mir wurde die Hausordnung dargelegt und wer wann welche Aufgaben zu erledigen hatte. Außerdem bekam ich einige Anekdoten aus dem Campusalltag zu hören. Zu später Stunde wurden Gerüchte und Geschichten über Willfour Manor zum besten gegeben. Unter anderem welche über die ehemaligen Besitzer, die McGregors. Ich verzog keine Mine. Gegen Mitternacht zog ich mich auf mein Zimmer zurück. In zwei Tagen würde das Semester beginnen.

Am nächsten Morgen stand ich besonders früh auf. Ich hatte sowieso nur leicht geschlafen. Das hatte ich mir in Mittelerde angewöhnt. Draußen dämmerte es. Lautlos kleidete ich mich an. Dann nahm ich meinen Bogen und den Köcher mit den Pfeilen. Sie waren beide mit mattgoldenen Ornamenten versehen. Tief in Gedanken huschte ich aus dem Haus.

Wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht im Stich ließ, so war unweit des Hauptgebäudes eine kleine Lichtung, wo man bequem und ohne beobachtet zu werden, ein wenig üben konnte. Und tatsächlich war sie noch da. Ein toter Ast diente mir als Zielmarkierung. Diesen befestigte ich an einem Baum. Danach übte ich konzentriert. Ich ging in Gedanken jede Lektion durch, die mir Anordil je erteilt hatte. Nach einer Weile hörte ich Laufgeräusche. Rasch entfernte ich die Pfeile und steckte sie zurück in den Köcher. Ich nahm die Zielmarkierung ab und schwang mich auf den Baum. Im Geäst fiel es mir leicht mich zu verstecken.

Ich war kaum im Baum verschwunden, als ich zwei von meinen Mitbewohnern auf die Lichtung laufen sah. Es waren Angela und Lilly. Sie verschnauften ein paar Minuten, bevor sie sich mit gymnastischen Übungen lockerten. Dann verschwanden sie wieder. Sie verließen die Lichtung auf der anderen Seite. Lautlos schwang ich mich aus meinem luftigen Versteck zurück auf den Boden. Ohne nennenswerte Geräusche zu verursachen begab ich mich zum Haus. Ungesehen konnte ich mein Zimmer erreichen. Dort verstaute ich Bogen und Köcher.

Danach beschloss ich es den beiden nachzumachen und eine kleine Runde zu laufen. Ich war neugierig, ob es meine alte Strecke noch gab. In lockerem Tempo fing ich an. Gelegentlich legte ich eine kleine Strecke Geländelauf ein, damit ich die Lauftechnik nicht vergaß. Auf meiner Runde stellte ich fest, dass sich hier kaum etwas verändert hatte. Sogar die winzige Lichtung, wo ich damals eine keltische Kultstätte für eine Hausarbeit rekonstruiert hatte, war unverändert da.

Ich verharrte dort kurz und verrichtete ein Gebet an die Große Mutter. Heute, im Gegensatz zu damals, war ich in der Lage, die Magie dieses Ortes zu spüren. Eine leichte Spannung lag in der Luft und berührte einen merkwürdig. Auch wenn es nur eine Rekonstruktion war, besaß dieser Platz doch durch seine Bauweise genug Eigenmagie. Außerdem hatte Patrick ihn geweiht, als er uns damals in Oxford besucht hatte. Ich stand da und ließ die Magie auf mich wirken.

Plötzlich hörte ich wieder Laufgeräusche. Von einer Einzelperson. Sie wurde langsamer, verfiel in Schritttempo. Ich blieb reglos stehen und tat als hätte ich sie nicht gehört. "Guten Morgen", sprach mich Peter O'Donnell an, "ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht erschreckt." Ich drehte mich um.

"Guten Morgen, Peter", antwortete ich, "nein, hast du nicht. Ich hatte dich schon gehört." Er ging zu den Steinen und fuhr mit der Hand darüber. "Ich komme oft hierher. Dieser Ort hat etwas Friedliches. Hier kann man zur Ruhe kommen. Besonders vor Prüfungen. Hier kann ich meine Gedanken sammeln und innere Stärke finden." Ich nickte zustimmend. "Das liegt an der Anordnung der Steine", erklärte ich, "diese Lichtung ist einer alten keltischen Kultstätte nachempfunden. Die Druiden haben ihre Kultplätze nach bestimmten Regeln ausgesucht und die Steine in einem bestimmten Muster platziert. Dadurch wurde eine Art Kraftfeld aufgebaut. - Das ist es, was du spürst."

"Ich dachte, das ist alles nur Humbug", antwortete er erstaunt. "Nein, nein", schüttelte ich energisch den Kopf, "du bist doch irischer Abstammung. Haben deine Eltern dir nicht die alten Legenden erzählt? Durch mein Studium kann ich sagen, dass einige wahre Körnchen in ihnen verpackt sind. Allerdings muss man sich in das Druidentum eindenken. Nimm die alten Riten Imbolc, Beltaine, Samhuin und Lugnasadh. Sie folgen einem bestimmten Rhythmus im Jahr. An diesen Tagen ist die sogenannte magische Spannung hoch. Selbst du hast sie gespürt, ohne es zu wissen. Aber jetzt sollten wir unseren Lauf fortsetzen, sonst kommen wir nicht mehr rechtzeitig zum Frühstück."

Wir setzten uns in Bewegung. Während des Laufes erklärte ich ihm einige Aspekte des Druidentums. Er war interessiert daran, da er als Biologe eigentlich alles aus einer wissenschaftlicheren Sicht sah. Ich stellte fest, dass er kein Gälisch sprach. Seine Eltern hätten keinen Sinn darin gesehen, ihm Gälisch beizubringen. Ein unauffälliger Blick auf mein Amulett sagte mir, dass er die Wahrheit sprach.

Im Laufe des Tages streifte ich durch Willfour Manor. Ich fand beinahe alles unverändert vor. Im Stall standen jetzt mehr Pferde als früher. Damals hatten wir vier Pferde gehabt. Jetzt waren ein paar neue dazugekommen. Mein altes Pferd stand noch da. Ich trat an seine Box. Ganz leise rief ich es auf Sindarin. "_Ruby, tolo na nin_ - komm zu mir." Es hörte meinen Ruf und kam an den Rand der Box. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es sich daran erinnern könnte. Ewan und ich hatten nämlich unsere Pferde in Sindarin angesprochen. Es schnaubte und legte seine weiche Schnauze in meine Handfläche. Seine Augen schauten mich an. Ich spürte, dass er mich erkannt hatte.

"Mich zieht es auch immer zu den Pferden", sprach mich jemand an. Als ich mich umdrehte, erkannte ich Andrew McGuire. "Pferde haben etwas friedvolles an sich. Als ob sie dich verstehen würden", sagte er träumerisch, "Ruby ist mein Lieblingspferd hier. Ich kann mir kein eigenes leisten, deshalb bin ich ganz froh, dass wir hier die Pferde unentgeltlich reiten dürfen."

Sachte strich er Ruby über den Kopf. Es schnaubte ganz leise. Damit machte er mich ein wenig eifersüchtig. Aber ich verzog keine Mine. Ich hatte mich schon genug verraten, dadurch das ich Ruby auf Sindarin angesprochen hatte. Weitere Fehler durfte ich mir nicht leisten. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich das Lied des Vergessens singen sollte, aber verwarf die Idee wieder. Er würde es wahrscheinlich sowieso vergessen oder denken, ich hätte Gälisch gesprochen.

Das Semester fing ganz normal an, wie jedes andere. Gemeinsam mit den anderen verließ ich Willfour Manor um zur ersten Vorlesung zu gelangen. Mein Herz klopfte heftig. Unruhe breitete sich in mir aus. Unauffällig blickte ich mich ständig um. Die Augen wanderten hierhin und dorthin. Viel hatte sich nicht verändert. Unter den Studenten entdeckte ich keine alten Bekannten. Ich erkannte jedoch etliche Dozenten. Einige von ihnen waren oft Gast in unserem Haus gewesen. In einer ruhigen Ecke richtete ich ein kurzes Stoßgebet an die Götter. Dann betrat ich den Vorlesungssaal. Ich wählte einen Platz weit hinten, so dass ich nicht direkt im Blickfeld des Dozenten saß. Allmählich fiel die Spannung von mir ab. Als die Vorlesung schließlich begann, war mir, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Das altehrwürdige Gemäuer der Universität hatte mich freundlich aufgenommen.

Nach ein paar Tagen hatte ich mich wieder an den Rhythmus gewöhnt. Ich versuchte mich so unauffällig wie möglich zu benehmen. Doch einer der Professoren besaß ein scharfes Auge. Ich hatte bereits damals Vorlesungen bei ihm besucht. Dabei hatte ich mir etliche Streitgespräche mit ihm geliefert. Er hatte früher ein gutes Verhältnis zu meinem Vater gehabt und war gleichfalls Mitglied der Tolkien-Gesellschaft. Allerdings konnte Professor Lajinski kein Sindarin. Er hatte sich auf die Zwergensprache Khuzdul und ihre Rekonstruktion spezialisiert.

Früher hatte ich oft mit ihm über das Verhältnis zwischen Elben und Zwergen in Tolkiens Werken diskutiert. Ich erinnerte mich mit Freude an die häufigen Besuche des Professors in unserem Haus. Heute versuchte ich ihm allerdings aus dem Weg zu gehen. Durch Anordil hatte ich ein wenig die Zwergensprache Khuzdul gelernt. Jetzt konnte ich zumindest die Flüche, die der Professor von sich ließ, verstehen. Er hatte sich bereits früher daraus einen Spaß gemacht, die Studenten damit zu ärgern, dass er kurze Brocken der Zwergensprache verwendete. Jetzt rangen sie mir ein Schmunzeln ab, wenn ich in der Vorlesung saß und er mal wieder einen kurzen Zwergenfluch losließ, den kein Mensch, außer mir, in diesem Raum verstand.

Einmal zitierte er mich nach der Vorlesung nach vorne. Während der Saal sich leerte, schwieg er und ordnete seine Papiere. Erst als keiner mehr da war, sprach er mich an. "O'Neill, sie haben heute wieder mal geschmunzelt, als ich unverständliches Zeug gemurmelt habe. Das verdirbt mir den ganzen Spaß", sagte er und sah mich streng an, "ich hatte vor Jahren mal eine Studentin, die mir ebenfalls viele Magenschmerzen bereitet hatte. Sie hieß Arwen McGregor. Sie sehen ihr übrigens sehr ähnlich. - Was haben sie dazu zu sagen?"

Herausfordernd blickte er mich an. Ich hielt seinem Blick ohne Gefühlsregung stand. "Den Namen kenne ich nicht, Herr Professor. Aber gab es nicht hier einen Professor, der McGregor hieß?", fragte ich beherrscht zurück, "ich erinnere mich den Namen im Jahrbuch gesehen zu haben." Trauer huschte über sein Gesicht. "Ja, den gab es hier", nickte er traurig, "er war ein wunderbarer Mann mit einer schönen, temperamentvollen Frau und zwei wohlgeratenen Kindern. Wie gesagt, sie sehen seiner Tochter Arwen ähnlich. Wenn man mir nicht gesagt hätte, dass alle vier tot sind, würde ich sagen, Arwen stände vor mir."

Erwartungsvoll sah er mich an. Ich konnte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Es hätte mich und ihn gefährdet. "Tut mir leid, Professor", sagte ich mit fester Stimme und legte ein wenig Magie hinein, "sie irren sich. Ich bin nicht Arwen. Vielleicht gibt es ja in ihren Augen eine Ähnlichkeit, aber mir ist der Name vollkommen unbekannt." Er sah mich prüfend an. Ich spürte, dass er mir nicht ganz glaubte. "Schade", sagte er, "ich konnte mich so herrlich mit ihr streiten. Sie wird von vielen Leuten vermisst. Und ihre Familie ebenfalls." Damit drehte er sich um und ging hinaus. Ich hatte es nur meiner mittlerweile guten Selbstbeherrschung zu verdanken, dass ich nicht sentimental wurde.

Ich schaute mich rasch um, niemand hatte unseren Wortwechsel bemerkt. Dann nahm ich meine Sachen. Draußen wartete Marc auf mich. Wir hatten diese Vorlesung gemeinsam. "Was wollte der alte Lajinski von dir?", fragte er neugierig. "Nichts wichtiges", sagte ich, "er kritisierte nur eine meiner Hausarbeiten." Marc nickte mitleidig. Von Professor Lajinski kritisiert zu werden, war nichts Schönes. "Kommst du mit nach Haus?", fragte er mich, "heute laufen ja keine Vorlesungen mehr." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid", sagte ich entschuldigend, "ich muss in die Bibliothek zwecks einer Recherche. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen."

Damit wandte ich mich ab und verschwand Richtung Bibliothek. Als ich mich kurz umschaute, bemerkte ich, dass Marc mir nachdenklich hinterher sah. Hatte er möglicherweise, ohne Absicht, einen Teil des Gespräches mit Professor Lajinski mitbekommen? Ich hoffte, dass er in diesem Fall nicht beschloss, seinerseits ein wenig zu recherchieren, was die Person von Arwen McGregor anbelangte. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, was er damit möglicherweise auf den Plan rufen würde. Ich beschloss, ihn ein wenig im Auge zu behalten.

Unterdessen war ich in der Bibliothek angekommen. Es war eine der größten Universitätsbibliotheken der Welt. Von hier aus hatte man sogar weltweiten Internetzugang zu anderen Universitäten. Ich versuchte jetzt seit Wochen mein Glück in den alten Folianten der Abteilungen Keltologie und alte Sprachen. Für meine Rückkehr musste ich den Spruch des Torsteins entschlüsseln. Warum musste er nur so anders sein, als derjenige, den Luvalaes fand? Denn nur wenn ich wusste, wie er zu lesen war, hatte ich die Chance zurückzukehren. Ich hoffte, dass Anordil seinerseits eine Möglichkeit suchte, mich nach Mittelerde zurückzuholen. Aber auch an diesem Tag hatte ich kein Glück.

Gegen späten Nachmittag kehrte ich nach Willfour Manor zurück. Es war relativ ruhig im Haus. Hinter einigen Türen dudelte Musik. Es vermischte sich alles zu einer chaotischen Geräuschkulisse. Lautlos ging ich auf mein Zimmer. Dort machte ich zuerst meine Hausaufgaben. Danach widmete ich mich meiner Freizeitbeschäftigung. Ich putzte meine Waffen und machte mit Schwert, Dolch und Kampfstab leise meine Übungen. Den Kampfstab hatte ich mir in Shancahir besorgt. Schließlich musste ich auch mit diesem in Form bleiben. Erhitzt sprintete ich hinterher unter die Dusche. Das war eines der wenigen Dinge, die ich in Mittelerde vermisst hatte. Aber dort gab es Flüsse und Teiche, in denen man sich ebenso gut erfrischen konnte. Damit ich nicht verweichlichte, beendete ich die Dusche mit einem kalten Guss. Nachdem ich frische Kleidung übergestreift hatte, ging ich hinunter.

Es war noch nicht Abendbrotzeit, aber ich wollte sowieso zuerst ins Musikzimmer. Dort hing eine alte Laute an der Wand. Ich war neugierig, ob sie spielen würde. Früher hatte ich sie nie beachtet. Aber seit ich bei den Elben Lautespielen gelernt hatte, war ich begierig diese Fähigkeit zu vertiefen. Leise schlich ich mich in den Raum. Es war niemand anwesend. Ich nahm die Laute von der Wand und schlug die Saiten an. Ein disharmonischer Klang schwang mir entgegen. Ich verzog das Gesicht. Rasch stimmte ich die Laute einmal durch. Dann schlug ich die Saiten wieder an. Und siehe da, diese alte Laute besaß eine wunderschöne harmonische Stimmung. Ich spielte eine elbische Weise. Danach zwei gälische Tänze. Leiser Beifall erklang nach dem letzten Ton.

Verwirrt schaute ich mich um. Ich erblickte Marc, Patrice und Steve in der Tür. Die drei waren diese Woche dran mit Küchendienst. Anscheinend waren sie durch mein Spiel hierher gelockt worden. "Das war ja wunderschön", sagte Patrice bewundernd, "ich wusste gar nicht, dass man dieses alte Instrument überhaupt benutzen kann." "Spiel doch nach dem Abendessen ein bisschen", bat Steve, "ich habe eine Gitarre dabei, vielleicht können wir ja zusammen spielen." Patrice nickte heftig. "Ich würde gerne mit meiner Geige dazukommen", sagte sie zögerlich. "Okay", stimmte ich zu, "spielen wir nach dem Abendessen hier im Musikzimmer ein wenig." Vor dem Essen huschte ich kurz in mein Zimmer und nahm meine silberne Flöte mit. Sie war ein Geschenk Anordils gewesen. Er hatte mir erzählt, dass dieses Instrument magische Kräfte besäße, welche die Wirkungsweise der magischen Lieder vervielfachen würde. Bisher hatte ich allerdings nur normale Lieder darauf gespielt. Die magischen Melodien verwendete ich sowieso nur selten.

Ich brannte darauf wieder einmal mit anderen Musikern zu spielen. Mir war allerdings klar, dass ich nicht soviel erwarten konnte, wie von elbischen Musikern. Mit denen zu spielen war für mich eine wahre Herausforderung gewesen. Nach dem Essen gingen wir ins Musikzimmer. Wir spielten erst jeder ein kleines Stück solo. Patrice spielte einen ungarischen Tanz. Steve spielte eine Sevillana. Ich spielte eine gälische Ballade. Ich musste hinterher den Inhalt übersetzen. Keiner meiner Mitbewohner sprach oder verstand Gälisch. So konnte ich unbemerkt einige elbische Lieder in mein Repertoire einfügen. Danach spielten wir einige Stücke zusammen. Die übrigen Mitbewohner genossen den kostenlosen Konzertabend. Zum Schluss baten sie mich ein Stück auf der Flöte zu spielen. Ich entschied mich für ein fröhliches elbisches Lied. Es war Anordils Lieblingsstück.

Als ich später auf meinem Zimmer war, konnte ich nicht schlafen. Ich hörte, wie um mich herum das Haus in Schlaf versank, aber ich war zu aufgewühlt. Ich dachte an Anordil. Ich sehnte mich nach ihm. Sein letzter Kuss brannte immer noch auf meinen Lippen. Nie werde ich seinen verzweifelten Schrei vergessen, als ich von diesem Lichtblitz getroffen wurde. Ich hoffte inständig, dass er lebte. Schließlich wusste ich, dass Elben nicht nur durch Kampfverletzungen, sondern auch an gebrochenem Herzen sterben konnten. Lautlos glitt ich unter der Decke hervor und schlüpfte rasch in meine elbischen Reisekleider. Ich schnallte den Dolch um. Dann huschte ich lautlos zur Haustüre hinaus nach draußen. Die Luft war kühl. Die Sterne waren zu sehen. Sie schimmerten blass, da die nahe Stadt den Nachthimmel in ein dämmeriges Licht tauchte.

Ich lief ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen durch den Wald zu der Lichtung, die einer keltischen Kultstätte nachempfunden war. In der Mitte der Kultstätte stand ein Felsbrocken wie ein Altar. Dort sprach ich einen kleinen Zauberspruch. Augenblicklich flammte ein magisches Feuer auf. Es brannte kalt und blau in der Dunkelheit. Im Schein des Feuers sprach ich einige Gebete. Ich bat die Große Mutter um ihre Gnade. Ich nahm meinen Dolch und opferte ein wenig von meinem Blut.

‚Was ist dein Begehr?', raunten die Zweige. "Oh, Große Mutter. Bitte erlaube mir ein Zeichen an meinen Gefährten zu schicken, dass ich am Leben bin", bat ich sie. Einige Minuten lang hörte ich nur das Rauschen der Blätter über mir. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. ‚Ich gewähre dir eine Minute in einem Traum', hörte ich es Wispern. Eine Minute war nicht viel, aber alles was ich bekommen konnte. "Ich danke dir für deine Güte und Gnade", sagte ich mit leiser Stimme. Ich erblickte in der Flamme vor mir plötzlich ein Bild.

Ich sah meine Kampfgefährten am Boden um ein Feuer liegen und schlafen. Anordil lag ein wenig abseits. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Zwei Wachen konnte ich ausmachen. ‚Deine Zeit läuft', mahnte mich eine Stimme. Ich konzentrierte mich. – ‚Anordil', riefen meine Gedanken, ‚sieh her, ich lebe und bin gesund. Bitte, gib mich nicht auf! Ich versuche einen Weg zu dir zu finden, aber ich kann den Torstein nicht lesen. Ich bin wieder in meiner Welt gelandet. Knapp fünf Sonnenläufe sind seit meinem Verschwinden hier vergangen. Beim nächsten Imbolc-Fest werde ich versuchen ein Tor zu öffnen. Ich hoffe, dass ich bis dahin die Formel entschlüsselt habe. _Gen milin_ - ich liebe dich ...' - Unvermittelt wurde die Flamme plötzlich hell und verlosch. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich Erfolg gehabt hatte. Ich konnte es nur hoffen. Völlig erschöpft begab ich mich wieder ins Haus und schlich auf mein Zimmer.

In den nächsten Wochen versuchte ich immer wieder mein Glück in der Bibliothek. In den Vorlesungen von Professor Lajinski hütete ich mich jetzt eine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen, wenn er wieder einmal auf Khuzdul fluchte. Mit meinen Mitbewohnern kam ich ganz gut zurecht. Sie ließen mich in Ruhe und das war in Ordnung so.

Ich erledigte meine Verpflichtungen gemäß der Hausordnung und versuchte allen Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dies gelang leider nicht immer so, wie ich es wollte. Vor allem der Küchendienst war mir verhasst. Kochen war nie meine Stärke gewesen. Marc war dagegen ein guter Koch. Ich mochte ihn ganz gerne. Es schien, als würde er ein guter Freund werden.

Ich hatte einmal mit ihm und Lilly zusammen Küchendienst. Marc verteilte die Aufgaben. Ich sollte Kartoffeln schälen, eine Arbeit, die ich nicht besonders mochte. Lilly sollte das Gemüse putzen. "Kannst du mir mal das Gemüsemesser geben?", fragte Lilly gereizt. Da die Küche besonders groß war, stand sie am anderen Ende. Ich langte in den Messerblock und zog das entsprechende Messer heraus. Ich wog es in der Hand. Zu meinem Erstaunen war es perfekt ausbalanciert. Daher hatte ich keine Lust, es hinüber zu tragen, sondern warf es zu Lillys Überraschung. Zitternd blieb es im Schneidblock stecken. Lilly war kreidebleich geworden. "Bist du irre?", japste sie nach Luft, "du hättest mich umbringen können!"

Marc schmunzelte verhalten und meinte trocken: "Dann hätte sie anders gezielt, Lilly. Mache jetzt den Mund zu und fang an zu schälen." Er hatte meine Fähigkeiten genau eingeschätzt. Manchmal war er mir nämlich in den frühen Morgenstunden begegnet, wenn ich draußen an der Kultstätte meine Waffenfertigkeiten übte. Ab und zu hatte er mir eine Weile Gesellschaft geleistet und fasziniert zugeschaut.

Entsetzt schaute sie Marc mit ihren strahlendgrünen Augen an. "So hast du nie geredet. Was ist los mit dir?", fragte sie entrüstet und strich sich eine rote Haarlocke aus dem Gesicht, "seit sie da ist, hast du dich schwer verändert." "Ja", antwortete er ernst, "ich habe mich verändert. Aber nicht erst seit Anna da ist. Und ich laufe nicht mehr blauäugig durch die Gegend. Nun tue mir den Gefallen und verrichte deinen Dienst oder geh und suche dir eine andere Dienstgruppe."

Beleidigt sah sie ihn an. In ihrem Gesicht erschienen rote Flecken von Wut. Sie war Marc eine Zeitlang hinterher gelaufen. Sie hatte versucht ihn zu umgarnen. Aber er hatte nie etwas von ihr gewollt. Das schien sie arg gekränkt zu haben, weil sie bisher immer jeden Mann bekommen hatte, den sie wollte. Diese Niederlage war schwer für sie zu verkraften. Diesmal hatte er sie tief getroffen. Ich vermutete, dass sie wieder einen Annäherungsversuch gemacht hatte. Hasserfüllt starrte sie mich an. Wortlos verließ sie die Küche. Zwei Tage später war sie gänzlich verschwunden. Sie hatte eine andere Wohnmöglichkeit gefunden.

to be continued ...

- 14 -


	19. Konfrontationen

Konfrontationen

Wochen gingen vorbei. Mein altes Leben hatte mich wieder. Bei all der Normalität meines jetzigen Daseins vergaß ich beinahe, warum ich in Oxford weilte. Manchmal erschien mir alles, was mir widerfahren war, wie ein Traum. Doch Anordils Ring und das Amulett gaben mir den Beweis, dass ich nichts von alledem geträumt hatte.

An stillen Abenden und in den Nächten floh ich zurück nach Mittelerde. Ich begann damit, den "Herrn der Ringe" zum wiederholten Male zu lesen. Begierig sog ich die Bilder in mich hinein. Die geschriebenen Worte weckten die Erinnerung in mir. Ich sah das Auenland vor mir liegen. Bree und das ‚Tänzelnde Pony'. Die friedliche Entrücktheit von Imladris. Das Nebelgebirge in seiner kalten Schönheit. Die Präsenz des Bösen im schwarzen See vor den Toren Morias. Aber noch bedrückender war es für mich, dass ich bestimmten Personen nun wirkliche Gesichter zuordnen konnte. Gesichter, die sich unauslöschlich in meinem Gedächtnis befanden. Legolas, Elrond, Arwen Undómiel, Bilbo Beutlin und Aragorn.

Dies machte den Verlust nur noch unerträglicher. Es tat mir weh, an all jenes zu denken, was ich zurückgelassen hatte. Unendlich war der Schmerz, wenn ich an Anordil dachte. Ich wusste, dass er lebte. Die Große Mutter hatte mir vor kurzem eine kurze Botschaft an ihn in einem Traum gewährt. Danach blieb nur eine große Leere in mir. Sehnsucht. Wie sehnte ich mich nach ihm! Sein Kuss. Sein Atem auf meiner Haut. Sein Geruch nach Wald und Moos. Ich schloss die Augen und lehnte mich zurück. Minutenlang verharrte ich. Gab mich meiner Erinnerung hin. Aufseufzend wandte ich mich schließlich wieder meiner Lektüre zu.

Ich saß in der Bibliothek. Die Nacht war bereits hereingebrochen. Frodo und Sam betraten den Pfad, wo Kankra auf sie lauerte. Spannung stieg auf. Ich wusste, wie groß diese Spinnen werden konnten, denn ich hatte ihnen bereits gegenüber gestanden. Angeblich soll Kankra die größte unter ihnen sein. Groß, alt und äußerst böse. Ich verschlang jeden Buchstaben. Gollum verschwand. Frodo und Sam waren allein in der Dunkelheit. Zum Glück fiel Frodo das Geschenk Galadriels ein – Ëarendils Licht.

‚_... that walked in the darkness had heard the Elves cry that cry far back in the deeps of time, and she had not heeded it, and it did not daunt her now. Even as Frodo spoke he felt a great malice bent upon him, and a deadly regard considering him. Not far down the tunnel, between them and the opening where they had reeled and stumbled, he was aware of eyes growing visible, two great clusters of many-windowed eyes – the coming menace was unmasked at last. The radiances of the star-glass was broken and thrown back from their thousand facets, but behind the glitter a pale deadly fire began ...'_

"Hier bist du", hörte ich Marcs Stimme. Überrascht blickte ich auf. Ich hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, so sehr hatte mich das geschriebene Wort gefesselt. "Hallo Marc", erwiderte ich, "ich wollte nur ein bisschen lesen, bevor ich mich zur Ruhe begebe." Interessiert musterte er den dicken Wälzer in meiner Hand. "So, ‚Der Herr der Ringe'", grinste er mich an, "bist du auch diesem Fieber verfallen?" "Schon immer", antwortete ich lachend, "ich muss es stets aufs Neue lesen." Tadeln sah er mich an. "So was liest man doch nicht mehr", entgegnete er trocken, "seit es die Filme gibt, kann man diese Geschichte doch bequem im Kino oder über DVD sehen."

Erstaunen lag in meinem Blick. "Kino?", fragte ich spontan. "Sag' bloß, du kennst kein Kino", kam die überraschte Gegenfrage. "Doch, doch", verbesserte ich mich rasch, "ich war nur etwas verwirrt. – Ich habe die Filme leider aus Zeitgründen nicht alle sehen können." Ich hoffte, er schluckte diese plumpe Ausrede. "Alle paar Monate gibt es eine lange ‚Herr der Ringe'-Filmnacht hier im Kino", sagte er, "wenn du willst, können wir zusammen hingehen." Erwartungsvoll sah er mich an. "Ja, gerne", erwiderte ich überrascht, "ich würde mich freuen."

Und so kam es, dass ich zwei Wochen später mit Marc ins Kino ging und in einer äußerst langen Nacht nach Mittelerde entführt wurde. Wenigstens in Gedanken. Dieser Regisseur hatte es verstanden Mittelerde wunderbar einzufangen. So gut, als hätte er es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. War er am Ende einer dieser verlorenen Seelen, von denen Anordil mir berichtet hatte? Krieger, die in der Schlacht bei Dagorlad ihr Leben ließen, jedoch nicht den Weg in Mandos Hallen fanden? Die durch Tore, ähnlich dem, durch das ich ging, aus Mittelerde hinaus geschleudert wurden?

Auf alle Fälle verstärkte dieser Kinobesuch meine Sehnsucht nach Mittelerde zurückzukehren. Mit neuem Schwung begab ich mich an die Entschlüsselung der vertrackten Runenschrift auf dem Torstein. Doch es war wie verhext. Alle meine Bemühungen verliefen im Sande. Mehr als einmal stieß ich einen leisen Fluch aus. Mehr als einmal verfluchte ich diesen Magier, der sich mit den Orks verbündet hatte. Sollte ich diesen jemals in die Finger bekommen ...

Einige Zeit später bemerkte ich, dass sich auf dem Campus ein Kirchenmann aufhielt und Fragen stellte. Um ein Haar wäre ich ihm in die Fänge gelaufen. Ich verließ den Vorlesungssaal von Professor Lajinski, als ich ihn am anderen Ende des Ganges sah. Er hatte ein Bild in der Hand, das er den Studenten zeigte. Ein Blick auf mein Amulett signalisierte mir augenblicklich Gefahr. Es glomm blutrot. Rasch drückte ich mich in eine Nische. Marc sah mich irritiert an. "Was ist los?", fragte er. "Stell jetzt bitte keine Fragen", antwortete ich hastig, "ich muss unauffällig verschwinden." Wortlos hielt er die Tür auf. Ich huschte in den Vorlesungssaal zurück. Er folgte mir. Es gab noch andere Türen als diese.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich eine und lugte heraus. Dieser Flur war leer. Ich wandte mich an Marc. "Du solltest die Vordertür benutzen", wies ich ihn an, "man weiß, wie viele Studenten hier drin waren. Einer fällt nicht auf, wenn er fehlt. Aber zwei schon. Warte zwei Minuten und dann geh. Wir sehen uns in Willfour Manor." Er sah mich irritiert an. "Wer sind ‚man'?", fragte er mich. "Das willst du nicht wissen. Auf alle Fälle sind die gefährlich. Sei auf der Hut", antwortete ich ihm und huschte durch die Tür. Ich lief über den Flur und verschwand hinter einer Tapetentür. Es konnte manchmal von Vorteil sein, wenn der Vater Professor an einer renommierten Universität gewesen war. Ohne jemandem zu begegnen konnte ich das Campusgelände verlassen. Das ging allerdings nur auf ungewöhnlichen Wegen.

Ich machte mich sofort nach Willfour Manor auf. Dabei achtete ich darauf, ob mir jemand folgte. Das Amulett war jedoch erloschen, als ich den Campus verließ. Im Haus angekommen, inspizierte ich erst einmal mein Zimmer. Aber ich fand keine unangenehmen Überraschungen. Allerdings platzierte ich meine Waffen jetzt in direkte Griffnähe.

Die Tür öffnete sich und mein Kurzschwert schnellte aus der Scheide. "Wow, jetzt bleib ruhig!", hörte ich Marcs Stimme, bevor ich ihn sah. Meine Klinge war nur Millimeter von seinem Hals entfernt. Mit einem raschen Blick überzeugte ich mich, dass er allein war. "Jetzt will ich aber eine Erklärung für dieses komische Verhalten und was die Jungs von dir wollen", forderte er mich auf, "ich bin nämlich von so einem schrägen Typen mit einem unglaublichen Dialekt angehalten worden. Der hielt mir ein Foto unter die Nase und fragte mich, ob ich die Frau kennen würde. - Du wirst lachen. Das Bild sah dir ähnlich. Vielleicht ein wenig fülliger, aber ansonsten hätte ich schwören können, dass du das warst." Ich sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Nein, ich habe denen nichts gesagt. Ich möchte aber jetzt von dir eine Antwort haben. – Was hast du ausgefressen, dass du von der Polizei gesucht wirst?" "Das war nicht die Polizei", entgegnete ich trocken, "oder hat er dir seinen Dienstausweis gezeigt?"

"Nein", erwiderte er verblüfft, "das ich daran nicht gedacht habe? – Zu wem gehörte der dann? Scotland Yard?" "Schlimmer", meine Stimme klang eisig. Schweigen herrschte für Sekunden zwischen uns. Ich ging zum Fenster. Aufmerksam glitt mein Blick über das Gelände, was ich einsehen konnte. Ruhig wiegten sich die Bäume im Wind. Marc räusperte sich kurz. "Hast du dir den Typen genauer angeschaut", fragte ich ihn ruhig, "ich meine, fiel dir an seinem Kragen was auf?" Lässig schob ich das Schwert zurück in die Scheide und drehte mich zu ihm um.

Marc war Student der Geschichte mit Schwerpunkt auf den alten Römern. Ihm sollte es zumindest auffallen. Er überlegte angestrengt. Danach sagte er: "Er trug ein altes vatikanisches Symbol. – Warum flüchtest du vor einem Vatikansangehörigen?" Ich hatte die ganze Zeit mein Amulett beobachtet. Es schimmerte grün. Marc war vertrauenswürdig. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte, die ich ein andermal erzähle", antwortete ich ihm und bedeutete ihm Platz zu nehmen, "hier kommt zumindest die Kurzfassung." Ich schwieg für ein paar Minuten und sah aus dem Fenster hinaus.

Das Blattwerk der Bäume bewegte sich sacht. Von Oxford konnte man leise die Glocken zum Nachmittagsgebet hören. Wie oft hatte ich sie damals gehört? Tief atmete ich durch. "Ich bin Arwen McGregor. Mein Vater war Sean McGregor, Professor für mittelalterliche Geschichte hier in Oxford und ehemaliger Besitzer dieses Hauses", sagte ich mit fester Stimme, "er hatte Beweise in der Hand, die den Untergang der Kirche bedeuten würde. Deshalb mussten er, meine Mutter und mein Bruder sterben. Ich sah, wie sie ermordet wurden. Durch Zufall konnte ich fliehen. Meine Leiche hat man nie gefunden. Ich bin zwar für tot erklärt worden, aber die Kirche sucht nach mir. Und zwar mit Leuten aus der Kongregation für die Glaubenslehre. Ich soll ihnen die Beweise meines Vaters aushändigen." Marc sah mich irritiert an. "Kongregation für die Glaubenslehre?", fragte er ungläubig.

Ich blickte ihn kurz musternd an. Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen. "Früher trug diese Institution den Namen ‚Heiliges Officium'", antwortete ich gedehnt, "und ganz früher nannte man dies schlicht und ergreifend die Inquisition. Das ist auch die eigentliche Bedeutung dieses Symboles, was du gesehen hast. Es steht nicht für den Vatikan." Er sah mich leicht geschockt an. "Die Inquisition?", sprach er ungläubig, "du machst Witze! Die existiert doch gar nicht mehr!" "Sie existiert genauso, wie es Killer im Dienste des Vatikans gibt", antwortete ich mit einem schalen Geschmack im Mund, "totgeschwiegen und nur wenigen bekannt."

Marc schwieg. Unruhig ging er auf und ab. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. "Du behauptest also allen Ernstes, dass es die Inquisition im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert gibt und das sie dich töten wollen?", fragte er mich. "Ja", entgegnete ich fest, "ich schwöre es bei allem, was mir heilig ist."

Minuten vergingen. Zogen dahin. Marc rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch ihn hindurch. Entschlossen sah er mich an. "Wie kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er mich einfach. Er stellte nichts in Frage. Er schien ein wahrer Freund zu sein. Ich nickte dankend. "In dem du die nächsten Tage zur Uni gehst und die Kerle beobachtest. Aber begib dich nicht in Gefahr. Diese Männer sind äußerst gefährlich. Sobald sie bemerken, dass du Bescheid weißt, werden sie dich unweigerlich töten." "Ich werde aufpassen", erwiderte er mit rauer Stimme, "schließlich habe ich vor noch eine Weile zu leben."

Es dauerte nur zwei Tage, bis Marc mich anrief. "Sie sind auf dem Weg nach Willfour Manor", sagte er, "soweit ich gesehen habe, zwei Mann." "Danke, Marc. Ich werde sie gebührend empfangen." Ich packte meine Waffen und rüstete mich auf. Dann verließ ich das Haus. Ich kletterte auf einen der Bäume am Waldrand. Von dort hatte ich einen ausgezeichneten Ausblick auf die Eingangstür. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein schwarzer Bentley vorfuhr und hielt. Zwei Männer in dunklen Anzügen stiegen aus. Sie hielten sich für besonders cool. Beide trugen Sonnenbrillen und benahmen sich wie James Bond persönlich. Das rang mir nur ein kaltes Lächeln ab.

Patrice öffnete den beiden die Tür. Sie unterhielten sich. Ich sah, wie Patrice den Kopf schüttelte und in Richtung Wald deutete. Die beiden Männer kamen auf den Wald zu. Patrice schaute ihnen kurz hinterher, schüttelte mit dem Kopf und ging wieder ins Haus. Nun denn, dachte ich grimmig, eröffnen wir die Jagdsaison. "McGregor", rief der eine, als sie den Wald erreichten, "wir wissen, dass du da bist. Komm raus." Der Dialekt war fürchterlich. Ich ließ sie ein wenig näher kommen.

Dann schoss ich einen Pfeil zur Warnung ab. Er bohrte sich dem Sprecher direkt vor die Füße. "Meinst du mit diesen vorsintflutlichen Dingern könntest du uns abschrecken?", höhnte er. Allerdings war er doch weiß um die Nase geworden. Ich sprang vom Baum herunter und trat dahinter hervor. "Was wollt Ihr von mir?", sagte ich mit fester Stimme. "Du weißt genau, was wir wollen", antwortete der andere, "wenn du es uns gibst, werden wir dich in Ruhe lassen." "Genau wie meine Familie zur Ruhe legen, wolltet Ihr sagen?", konterte ich scharf, "dies ist mein Wald und mein Revier. Lasst mich in Frieden und Ihr werdet leben." Der eine lachte schallend. "Du willst uns drohen?", fragte er gefährlich kalt, "kleines verwöhntes Professorentöchterchen. Was willst du denn gegen uns ausrichten?" Damit lief er auf mich zu. Ich verschwand im Wald.

Lautlos lief ich durch das Unterholz. An der Kultstätte legte ich Pfeile und Bogen ab. Ich würde sie jetzt nicht weiter brauchen. Die beiden Kirchenmänner konnte ich deutlich hören. Sie hatten sich getrennt, um mich in die Zange zu nehmen. Sie verständigten sich mit kurzen Rufen. Zufrieden nickte ich. Es war genau das, was ich bezwecken wollte. Ich lauschte kurz, um festzustellen, wer wo war. Jetzt wandte ich mich nach links. Lautlos näherte ich mich dem einen. Ich sah, wie er hin und her spähte, um eine Spur von mir zu entdecken. Mit Absicht trat ich auf einen Ast. Er reagierte sofort. Er sah mich und kam mit erhobener Pistole auf mich zu. Sie hatte einen Schalldämpfer, demnach wollte man unnötigen Lärm vermeiden. Ich hatte meinen Kampfstab locker in der Hand.

"Ich hab sie!", brüllte er laut und dann mit normaler Stimme, "so jetzt wirst du verraten, wo das Pergament ist." "Welches Pergament?", antwortete ich erstaunt und zog eine Braue hoch, obwohl ich wusste, was er meinte. Ich sah, wie er den Finger krümmte, um den Abzug zu betätigen. In diesem Moment schlug ich blitzschnell mit meinem Kampfstab zu. Die Pistole flog in hohem Bogen davon. Das Handgelenk knackte fürchterlich. Ein gellender Schrei entrann seiner Kehle. Der allerdings abrupt endete, als ich ihm das eine Ende meines Stabes in die Kehle rammte. Mit vor Entsetzen weiten Augen brach er tot vor mir zusammen.

Ich hörte ein Rufen von der anderen Seite. Nummer zwei war ja noch da. Ich schwang mich auf einen Baum. Danach sah ich ihn heran spurten. Er sah seinen Kameraden am Boden liegen. Vorsichtig spähte er nach allen Seiten, als er sich langsam dem reglosen Körper näherte. Er fühlte den Puls und erstarrte in kalter Wut. "Wenn du meinst, du kommst damit durch, McGregor, hast du dich getäuscht", rief er in den Wald. Er lauerte jetzt nach allen Seiten. Er näherte sich meinem Baum. Lautlos zog ich mein Schwert aus der Scheide.

Als er unter mir war, sprang ich. Er wirbelte herum, war aber ein wenig zu langsam. Sein erhobener Arm mit der Pistole kollidierte mit meinem Schwert. Es gab ein recht hässliches Geräusch, als der Unterarm abgetrennt wurde. Ungläubig sah er mich an. "Ein Leben für ein Leben", sagte ich sarkastisch. "Es werden andere kommen", zischte er unter Schmerzen, "man wird dich jagen in der ganzen Welt!" "Und ich werde jeden von euch töten, der in meine Nähe kommt", sagte ich kalt und mein Schwert bohrte sich in seinen Körper. Es hatte sich kein einziger Schuss gelöst.

Aufatmend stand ich da. Ich wischte mein Schwert sauber und steckte es zurück in die Scheide. "Oh, Gott!", hörte ich Marcs Stimme, "was hast du getan?" Ich drehte mich in seine Richtung. Er stand am Rand der kleinen Lichtung. Sein Gesicht war totenbleich. Seine Augen vor Entsetzen geweitet. Anscheinend war er den Männern vom Campus aus gefolgt und hatte mit angesehen, wie ich sie kaltblütig getötet hatte. Als er das viele Blut sah, wurde er noch blasser, bevor er sich hinter einem Baum übergab.

"Du hast sie getötet! Wir müssen die Polizei rufen!", krächzte er leise, nachdem er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Seine Beine zitterten, genauso wie sein übriger Körper. "Niemand ruft die Polizei", sagte ich bestimmend, "denn niemand außer ihrem Boss im Vatikan wird die beiden vermissen. Jetzt beruhige dich und bleibe hier stehen." Entsetzt starrte er mich an.

Ich nahm die Leiche des Erschlagenen und legte sie auf die andere drauf. Auch die zweite Pistole schmiss ich auf den Haufen. Dann erzeugte ich ein magisches Feuer der besonderen Art. Diese Art des Feuers war der stärkste Zauberspruch, den ich beherrschte. Er war eigentlich zu nichts anderem nütze, als rückstandslos zu brennen. Und zu verbrennen, was in seinem Inneren war. Je größer der Haufen, desto mehr zehrte es an meinen Energien. Stumm sah ich zu, wie die beiden Körper in den magischen Flammen zerschmolzen und schwanden. Ich merkte, wie sich eine gewaltige Erschöpfung in mir breit machte.

Namenloses Grauen stand in Marcs Gesicht geschrieben. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von den Flammen wenden. Er hatte offensichtlich nie zuvor ein Feuer gesehen, dass mit einer blauen kalten Flamme brannte. Nachdem das Feuer erloschen war, gab es keine Spur mehr von den Kirchenmännern. Einzig ihr Auto war noch da. Darum würde ich mich später kümmern.

Marc stand da, wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Ich wies ihn an, mir zum Haus zu folgen. Völlig benommen kam er meinen Worten nach. Ich ahnte, dass er nie zuvor einen Toten gesehen hatte. Geschweige denn direkt zwei tote Killer und deren Entsorgung. Im Haus packte ich ihn ins Musikzimmer. Dann öffnete ich weit die Türen. Willenlos blieb er dort sitzen. Ich holte meine silberne Flöte und fing an zu spielen.

Das Lied des Vergessens tat augenblicklich seine Wirkung. Durch die Flöte wurde es magisch aktiviert. Ich selber hatte dazu keine Kraft mehr. Bei der Beschwörung des Feuers hatte ich bald meine ganze magische Energie aufgebraucht. Aber für die Aktivierung der Flöte reichte der mickrige Rest aus. Ich spielte eine halbe Stunde, bevor ich zum Lied des Schlafes wechselte. Nach einigen Minuten war Marc eingeschlafen. Ich sah in den anderen Zimmern nach und fand Patrice, Neill und Steve schlafend vor. Sie würden ungefähr eine Stunde in diesem Zustand bleiben. Die anderen waren nicht da. Sie würden erst später von der Uni zurückkehren.

Ich zog mich in meinem Zimmer um und schnappte mir die Handschuhe. Leise verließ ich das Haus und stieg in den schwarzen Bentley. Ich fuhr ihn auf die andere Seite von Oxford. In einer einsamen Gasse ließ ich ihn stehen. Ich schloss ihn ab und steckte den Schlüssel ein. Er würde in einem der alten Brunnen von Oxford University seine Ruhestätte finden. Locker lief ich los. Ich machte einen Schwenk über eines der Colleges, wo ich den Schlüssel versenkte und hielt dann auf Willfour Manor zu.

Jetzt würde ich erst einmal wieder für einige Zeit Ruhe vor den Kirchenmännern haben. Aber ich musste auf der Hut sein. Das Zusammentreffen mit denen hatte mir gezeigt, dass sie noch lange keine Ruhe gaben. Sie würden erst aufhören, wenn dieses Pergament in ihrem Besitz und ich tot war. Aber darauf konnten sie lange warten. Ich war jedenfalls wild entschlossen zu überleben.

In den nächsten Tagen beobachtete ich meine Mitbewohner genau. Insbesondere Marc. Mir fiel auf, dass er nachdenklich und schweigsam war. Bisweilen hatte sein Blick etwas Forschendes an sich. Nach einer Woche sprach er mich des Abends an. Wir hatten wieder einmal zusammen Küchendienst. Seit Lillys Weggang bildeten wir zwei eine Dienstgruppe. Beim Küchendienst störte keiner.

"Anna, ich muss dich was fragen", fing er vorsichtig an, um nach einer längeren Pause fortzufahren, "ich hatte vor ein paar Tagen so einen merkwürdigen Traum und ich habe das Gefühl, dass das nicht nur ein Traum war." Interessiert sah ich ihn an. "Nur zu Marc", ermunterte ich ihn, "was willst du mir sagen?" Ich ahnte, was schiefgelaufen war. Er druckste ein paar Minuten herum.

"Ich habe geträumt, da wären Männer auf dem Grundstück und du hättest sie mit deinem Schwert getötet und danach in einer blauen Flamme verbrannt. Wie in den Fantasyfilmen", sagte er vorsichtig, "ich stand daneben, als würde ich es beobachten. Schließlich wärst du mit mir zum Haus gegangen und hättest auf der Flöte gespielt. Danach habe ich mich ganz merkwürdig gefühlt und schläfrig." Ein schneller Blick auf mein Amulett bestätigten mir meine Vermutung. Er sprach die Wahrheit. Er hatte wohl eine natürliche Resistenz gegen das Lied des Vergessens. Ich seufzte kurz auf. "Dann denke doch lieber, dass das alles nur ein Traum war", sagte ich mit leicht beschwörender Stimme. Ich legte ein wenig Magie hinein.

Er sah mich irritiert an. Plötzlich flackerte sein Gedächtnis wieder auf. "Du hast es getan!", hauchte er. Das Küchenmesser entglitt seinen Fingern und fiel laut klappernd auf den Boden. Totenbleich setzte er sich hin. Seine Hände zitterten. Mist, mit meinem dummen Kommentar hatte ich mehr an die Oberfläche geholt, als ich wollte. "Nun denn, Marc", sagte ich freundlich, "wenn du leben willst und eine gute Geschichte hören, so komme heute Nacht zur Druidenlichtung." Emotionslos schälte ich weiter das Gemüse und schnitt das Fleisch.

Marc sah mich völlig fassungslos an. Dann schluckte er nur hart und nickte. "Okay, ich werde da sein", flüsterte er fast tonlos. Schweigend bereiteten wir das Abendessen zu. Nur langsam nahm seine Haut wieder eine normale Färbung an. Er vermied es in meine direkte Nähe zu kommen. Beim Essen war er schweigsam und in sich gekehrt. Sehr früh zog er sich auf sein Zimmer zurück. Auch ich war diesmal früher als sonst auf meinem Zimmer.

Gegen Mitternacht zog ich meine Elbenkleidung an. Rüstete mich mit einem Schwert und dem Dolch. Die Flöte steckte ich in den Gürtel. Lautlos schlich ich aus dem Haus. Wie ein Schatten huschte ich durch die Dunkelheit. Ich schreckte ein paar Mäuse und Kaninchen auf, als ich vorüber lief. An der kleinen Kultstätte, die hier in Willfour Manor nur Druidenlichtung genannt wurde, verrichtete ich ein kurzes Gebet, bevor ich mich in die Schatten zurück zog und wartete. Von Oxford herüber konnte man die leisen Glockenschläge der Kirchtürme hören.

Aus der Richtung des Hauses sah ich den tanzenden Schein einer Taschenlampe. Dann trat eine Gestalt auf die Lichtung. Ich erkannte sie sofort als Marc. Er hatte wahnsinnige Angst. Ich konnte es bis zu mir riechen. "Hier bin ich", sagte er leise in die Dunkelheit. Ich glitt in den Lichtschein der Taschenlampe. "Und hier bin ich", antwortete ich leise. Er zuckte zusammen. "Nicht erschrecken, Marc", sagte ich leise, "ich will dir nichts tun." Er tastete nach den Steinen um sich zu setzen, denn seine Beine gaben nach. "Wer, oder eher, was bist du?", fragte er entsetzt.

Ich schichtete ein wenig Laub zwischen uns auf und setzte mich hin. Nun entzündete ich wieder eine magische Flamme mit der ich das Laub in Brand setzte. Ich sah, wie er sich beherrschen musste und lächelte in mich hinein. "So, nun erzähle ich dir meine Geschichte", fing ich an. Nach einer kleinen Pause fuhr ich fort: "Ich war vor einigen Jahren eine ganz normale Jugendliche, wie du. Ich ging zur Uni und frönte meinen Hobbys. ....."

Erst nach einer halben Stunde war er entspannter. Er schaute nicht mehr so entsetzt. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde war er interessiert und fragte sogar dazwischen. Und nur eine halbe Stunde später hatte ich ihn überzeugt, dass ich ihn nicht töten würde. In dieser Nacht hatte ich einen guten Freund gefunden. Erleichtert sah er mich am Ende meiner Erzählung an.

"Und ich dachte, du wärst der Teufel in Menschengestalt oder die weibliche Ausgabe von Lord Voldemort", sagte er, jetzt mit einem kleinen Lächeln, "aber es klingt alles plausibel. Und wenn ich es nicht selber gesehen hätte, ich würde es nicht glauben. – Mittelerde. Du warst tatsächlich in Mittelerde?" "Ja", erwiderte ich mit Sehnsucht in der Stimme, "und ich werde alles daran setzen, um wieder zurück zu gelangen." "Darf ich dir helfen, einen Weg zurück zu finden?" "Gerne", entgegnete ich erfreut, "mit den Computern stehe ich nämlich auf Kriegsfuß. Was möchtest du als Gegenleistung?"

Er überlegte kurz. "Erzähle mir von Mittelerde und bringe mir kämpfen bei", antwortete er mir, "ich möchte kämpfen lernen. Vielleicht kann ich dann die alten Römer besser verstehen, wenn ich eine dieser archaischen Waffen beherrsche." Ich lachte ihn leise an. "Wenn es weiter nichts ist", sagte ich, "dabei musst du sowieso den Hauptteil arbeiten. Ich zeige dir nur die Technik. Üben und einschleifen musst du das sowieso selber. Und das Erzählen geht nebenbei." Es dämmerte, als wir wieder ins Haus schlichen. Marc machte dabei für meine Ohren einen gehörigen Lärm.

Und so gab ich ihm Unterricht im Umgang mit dem Schwert und dem Kampfstab. Jeden Morgen, ganz früh, zogen wir uns auf die Druidenlichtung zurück. Mit der Zeit musste ich sogar zugeben, dass er ein talentierter Schüler war. Aus dem schlaksigen Studenten wurde allmählich ein Krieger. Er selber bemerkte ebenfalls die Veränderung, die in ihm und mit ihm vorging. Seine Bewegungen wurden koordinierter. Sein ganzer Bewegungsmodus veränderte sich zusehends. Er lernte es taktisch zu denken. Zwischendurch erzählte ich von Mittelerde. So hielt ich meine Erinnerung lebendig.

Das Semester neigte sich seinem Ende zu. Ich bekam keinen weiteren Besuch von Kirchenmännern. Am letzten Tag des Semesters wurde abends ein wenig gefeiert. Ein wenig trunken begab ich mich zur Ruhe. In der Nacht hatte ich einen Traum. Ich sah Anordil vor einem magischen Feuer sitzen. ‚Arwen, ich versuche einen Weg zu finden. Halte durch. _Estelio nin. Gen milin. Hebin thîr lîn mi nguren._ - Vertraue mir. Ich liebe dich. Ich bewahre dein Antlitz in meinem Herzen.' Danach erlosch das Feuer. Unendliche Leere breitete sich aus. Schlagartig war ich wach. Dunkelheit umgab mich. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte mir, dass es kurz nach drei Uhr morgens war.

"Es war kein Traum", flüsterte ich, "er hat Kontakt aufgenommen." Rasch erhob ich mich. Lautlos ging ich zum weit geöffneten Fenster. Die nächtliche Brise fuhr durch mein Haar und trug die Geräusche der Nacht zu mir herein. Käuzchen riefen. Ich hörte das hohe Fiepen einer Maus. Leises Rascheln im Gras. Gedämpft drangen die Geräusche der nahen Stadt an mein Ohr. Tief atmete ich die Luft ein. Sie war bei weitem nicht so gut und würzig, wie die Luft Mittelerdes. Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit. Er versuchte einen Weg zu mir zu finden! Mut und Hoffnung keimten in mir auf. Wenn er mich nicht aufgab, dann durfte ich es erst recht nicht! Ich straffte die Schultern und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke. Beruhigt schloss ich die Augen. "_Anordil, milin gen. Aníron nin na gen_. – Anordil, ich liebe dich. Ich sehne mich nach dir", wisperte ich, als ich in den Schlaf hinüber glitt.

Am nächsten Morgen fuhr ich Richtung Irland ab. Ich würde die Semesterferien bei Patrick und seiner Familie verbringen. Von hier aus konnte ich weiter versuchen, den Torstein zu entschlüsseln. Bis jetzt war ich nicht allzu weit gelangt. Ich hatte wohl herausgefunden, dass er wohl wirklich einzigartig auf der Welt war. Aber das half mir nicht weiter. Die Zeit rannte mir davon. Ich hatte jetzt nur einige Monate, bis zum nächsten Imbolc-Fest.

Ich war froh, Patrick und seine Familie zu sehen. Sie holten mich am Bahnhof von Glendalough ab. Später beim Essen, erzählte ich über das Semester. Ian und Brian waren vor mir eingetroffen. Sie konnten ebenfalls mit einigen Anekdoten von der Uni aufwarten. Es wurde viel gelacht. Für einige Stunden konnte ich vergessen, dass ich in dieser Welt eigentlich nicht willkommen war. Patricks Haus war für mich zu einem Refugium geworden.

"Ich wollte dich was fragen, Arwen", hob Patrick später an. Wir saßen draußen im Garten. Das Grillfeuer war heruntergebrannt. Windlichter spendeten warmes Licht. Glühwürmchen schwirrten umher. Grillen zirpten im Gras. Genüsslich zog Patrick an seiner Pfeife. "Wir alle nehmen über dem Sommer verschiedene Tätigkeiten im Museumsdorf wahr", fuhr er fort, "wir leben dort und versuchen den Besuchern, die kommen – übrigens überwiegend Schulklassen – einen Einblick in das keltische Leben zu geben. Hättest du nicht Lust, in diesen Semesterferien einen Beitrag dazu zu leisten?" Ich schaute ihn an. Das würde mich schon reizen. "Ich könnte mir das vorstellen", antwortete ich gedehnt, "nur was kann ich denn dazu beitragen?"

Verschmitzt blickte er mir in die Augen. "Ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht einen Teil der Führungen übernehmen könntest", sagte er, "du bist die einzige, die in einer nichttechnischen Welt lebte und hautnah viele Dinge erlebt hat. Du hast Geschichte studiert und kennst dich, dank deiner Mutter, besser aus, was die alten Kelten betrifft, als jeder hier von uns." "Du weißt, dass ich eigentlich nicht so in die Öffentlichkeit will", entgegnete ich, "ich werde immer noch von den Kirchenmännern gesucht." Er winkte ab und zog geringschätzig an der Pfeife. "Seit damals haben sich keine von denen mehr hier blicken lassen. Und falls doch, wird Pater Michael uns warnen. Wir haben uns mit ihm zusammen etwas einfallen lassen. Außerdem ist dies die beste Art sich zu Verstecken. Niemand würde erwarten, dass du dich bewusst in der Öffentlichkeit bewegst. - Was meinst du zu dem Vorschlag?"

Erwartungsvoll sah er mich an. Auch Ian, Brian und Eleanor blickten zu mir herüber. "Es macht viel Spaß und ist wirklich abwechslungsreich", ermutigte mich Eleanor, "ich habe mich auf die alten Musikinstrumente spezialisiert. Es ist immer amüsant, wenn man den Kindern die alten Lieder und Instrumente nahe bringt." "Brian und ich sind in der Waffenschmiede und beim Bogenbauer beschäftigt", sagte Ian, "es wäre schön, wenn du mithelfen würdest. Vielleicht kannst du uns ja wertvolle Hinweise zur Waffenherstellung geben." Bedauernd sah ich Ian an. "Da kann ich wohl nicht weiterhelfen", antwortete ich ihm, "Waffenherstellung ist nicht so mein Ding -", ich überlegte kurz und atmete tief durch, "- aber ich denke, dass ihr mich überzeugt habt. Ich werde den Sommer im Museumsdorf verbringen." Für den Rest des Abends überlegten wir uns, wie ich am besten einzusetzen sei.

Am Ende entschieden wir uns dafür, dass ich tatsächlich eine der Führungen übernehmen sollte. Ich würde während der Woche täglich zwei Führungen durchführen und an den Wochenenden täglich vier. In der Woche war Patrick meist in Glendalough in der Bank. An den Wochenenden tauschte er seinen Anzug gegen ein Druidengewand. Und nach zwei Wochen musste ich ihnen allen Recht geben. Es machte viel Spaß. Vor allem die Führungen mit den Kindern. Ab und zu verirrten sich ein paar Touristen hierher. Das bereitete besonderes Vergnügen. In meiner Freizeit versuchte ich weiterhin diese verdammten Runen zu entschlüsseln. Es war schier zum Verzweifeln.

Am Ende des Sommers fuhr ich wieder nach Oxford, um das nächste Semester anzugehen. Ich war zwei Wochen vor Ende der Semesterferien wieder in Willfour Manor. Ich wollte die ruhige Zeit nutzen und mich ein wenig im Internet umsehen. Bisher hatte ich mich meist auf die Bibliothek an sich konzentriert. Vielleicht konnte man ja im Internet einen Hinweis auf den Torstein oder seine Entschlüsselung finden. Allerdings stellte sich das als schwieriger heraus, als ich dachte.

Die Technik hatte ihre Tücken. Ich hatte nicht bedacht, dass sich die Computertechnologie derart schnell weiter entwickelte. Demnach stand ich vor dem Problem mit meinem mittlerweile eingerosteten Computerwissen eine umfangreiche Recherche durchführen zu müssen. Ich wollte nicht warten, bis Marc wieder da war. Ich war jetzt seit einer Woche damit beschäftigt über diverse Suchmaschinen brauchbare Informationen über den Torstein herauszufinden. Das Ergebnis war niederschmetternd. Ich konnte nur froh sein, dass die Bibliothek in den Semesterferien nur spärlich frequentiert wurde. So konnten sich die anderen Studenten wenigstens nicht wundern, wenn ich in fremden Sprachen fluchte, die kein Mensch verstand. Professor Lajinski vielleicht mal abgesehen. In Khuzdul ließ sich nämlich ganz vorzüglich fluchen. Diese Sprache war überreich an wirklich blumigen Flüchen.

An diesem Abend ging ich wieder einmal unverrichteter Dinge nach Hause. Die Blätter färbten sich allmählich herbstlich. Die Temperaturen nahmen langsam ab. Willfour Manor lag einsam da. Im ersten Stock sah ich Licht. Das Zimmer von Marc war erleuchtet. Seit der Geschichte mit den Kirchenmännern war er mit mir verschworen. Ich hatte es nämlich nicht zustande gebracht sein Gedächtnis vollständig zu löschen. Er besaß eine natürliche Immunität gegen das Lied des Vergessens. Einige unwesentliche Kleinigkeiten waren hängen geblieben. Dafür wussten die anderen Mitbewohner, die an jenem Tag anwesend waren, nichts mehr. Und Marc würde schweigen. Ich hatte ihn mittlerweile in das Geheimnis meiner Person eingeweiht. Allerdings hatte ich ihm nichts genaues von dem Pergament erzählt. Was er nicht wusste, konnte er nicht verraten und es konnte ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen.

Ich ging zu seinem Zimmer. Die Tür stand weit offen. Ich sah ihn mit dem Rücken zur Tür über seinem Gepäck. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam und bedächtig. In mir schrillten sofort die Alarmglocken. Sein Bewegungsmodus war sonst anders! Viel agiler. Ein Blick auf mein Amulett bestätigte meinen Verdacht. Gefahr!

Lautlos schlich ich an der Tür vorbei und glitt vorsichtig in mein Zimmer. Hier war alles in Ordnung. Ich lockerte meinen Dolch, den ich seit damals immer hinten in meinem Gürtel unter der Bluse versteckt hatte, dabei stopfte ich die Bluse in die Hose, damit sie mich nicht behindern konnte. Dann schnappte ich mir mein Kurzschwert und schnallte es auf den Rücken. So war es nicht sofort zu sehen. So bewaffnet schlich ich zu Marcs Zimmer. Ein Blick hinein zeigte mir noch immer Marc, wie er bedächtig sein Gepäck auspackte. Ich stellte mich in den Türrahmen. Locker lehnte ich mich dagegen.

"Hey, Marc", sprach ich ihn an, "schön das du da bist. Wie waren die Semesterferien?" Er zuckte regelrecht zusammen. Drehte sich allerdings nur langsam um. Viel zu langsam. "Oh, hallo Arwen", grüßte er mich mit einem Lächeln, das erzwungen schien, "die Ferien waren okay. Wie du weißt, war ich ja in Italien auf den Spuren von Vercinge. Dabei war ich nur teilweise erfolgreich. Warum kommst du nicht rein? Dann können wir bequemer reden?"

In seinen Augen blitzte es kurz auf. Er hatte mein Schwert gesehen und wusste, dass ich seine Lage erahnte. Er hatte sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt. Sein Blick blieb kurz in der Ecke hängen, die ich nicht einsehen konnte. Ein oder mehrere Kirchenmänner mussten dort stehen und mich erwarten.

Er hatte mich Arwen genannt! Dies hatte er noch nie getan. Eine Warnung! Er musste in die Fänge der Kirchenmänner geraten sein. Marc hatte mir dabei bereits einen weiteren Hinweis gegeben. Er wollte in den Semesterferien nach Italien, das war soweit richtig. Allerdings war Vercinge die Kurzform von Vercingetorix einem gallischen Feldherrn, der viele Aufstände gegen die Römer angeführt hatte. Er wurde so um Fünfzig vor Christus bei Alesia geschlagen, gefangengenommen und kurze Zeit später getötet. Da Alesia aber nicht in Italien lag, hieß das soviel wie, sei auf der Hut. Und das würde ich sein.

Lässig lehnte ich in der Tür. "Ich wollte eigentlich in die Küche mir einen Kaffee holen", erwiderte ich ruhig. Marc wusste, dass ich keinen Kaffee trank. Er schaute auf seinen Koffer. "Ich wollte erst auspacken", sagte er gedehnt, "und danach wollte ich mir zwei Brote schmieren gehen. Hunger habe ich nämlich schon. Aber zuerst möchte ich hier fertig werden." Vielen Dank, Marc. Folglich hatte ich es mit zwei Gegnern zutun.

"Na dann warte ich solange", sagte ich leichthin, "hast du eigentlich die Hinweise auf das Schwert des Vercinge gefunden?" Ich hoffte, dass er mich verstand. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nein, Arwen, ich habe nur Recherchen über den einen Feldzug geführt. Dabei wurden wohl zwei Ballistas mit einer interessanten Konstruktion verwendet." Wiederum Danke, Marc. Zwei Schusswaffen. Gut, dann wollen wir mal.

Langsam und lautlos zog ich mein Schwert und mit der linken Hand den Dolch. Marc drehte mir jetzt den Rücken zu. "Warum kommst du nicht herein?", fragte er nochmals. "Eigentlich hast du Recht", sagte ich gelassen, "ich könnte dir beim Auspacken helfen und danach hätten wir Zeit fürs Abendessen." Ich machte zwei Schritte in den Raum hinein, jedoch war ich weiterhin im Schatten der Tür.

Ich atmete tief durch, bevor ich mich gegen das Türblatt warf. Sie schwang heftig nach hinten und riss wohl einem der Männer den Schussarm weg. Auf alle Fälle zischte die Kugel über mich hinweg. Sie blieb irgendwo in der Wand mit einem dumpfen Blopp stecken. Ich hörte ein zweites Blopp und spürte einen Einschlag im linken Arm. Trotzdem traf ich mit dem Dolch den einen, dem ich die Tür entgegen gerammt hatte. Mit einem hässlichen Geräusch bohrte sich der Dolch in dessen Kehle. Zuckend ging er zu Boden. Aus seiner Kehle gurgelte es. Der andere bewegte sich jetzt auf Marc zu und versuchte aus der Reichweite meines Schwertes zu gelangen. Marc war inzwischen hinter dem Bett in Deckung gegangen. Er wusste, dass er mir nicht im Weg stehen sollte.

Mit einem leisen Knurren schwang ich mein Kurzschwert. "Schon wieder Vatikan", zischte ich gefährlich. "Wir werden dich jagen, bis wir haben, was wir wollen", entgegnete mein Gegner kalt und richtete die Pistole mit Schalldämpfer auf mich, "selbst wenn du mich töten solltest, stehen die nächsten bereit, dich zu jagen, McGregor." "Ich hatte jetzt einige Monate Ruhe vor euch und ich glaube, dass das nach deinem Ableben genauso sein wird", erklärte ich ihm ruhig, "ich denke nämlich nicht, dass viele von euch in der Nähe sind. Sonst würdest du nicht vor Angst schwitzen. - Ich verspreche dir, es kurz zu machen." Er zuckte einen Moment mit den Augenbrauen.

Er hatte tatsächlich Angst. Er sah mir in die Augen und ich sah es für einen Moment flackern. Ich hatte Recht. Sie hatten keine Rückendeckung mitgebracht. Wahrscheinlich waren sie nur per Zufall auf meine Spur gekommen und dies war ein Versuch, sich bei den Vorgesetzten zu profilieren. Es war sogar möglich, dass deren Boss gar keine Ahnung davon hatte, was die beiden entdeckt hatten. Er zielte auf mein Herz. Ja, dachte ich, man hatte in der oberen Etage keine Ahnung davon, was die beiden trieben. Letztendlich wollte man das Pergament und dafür musste ich lebendig sein. Zumindest solange, bis man es hatte.

Für einige Sekunden taxierten wir uns gegenseitig. Dann verlagerte er sein Gewicht. Das Startsignal für mich. Elegant tauchte ich zur Seite weg. Ein Bloppgeräusch verriet mir, dass ich rechtzeitig aus der Flugbahn gegangen war. Ich legte die drei Meter in einem Sekundenbruchteil zurück. Mein Schwert sirrte durch die Luft und blieb in der Brust des Mannes stecken. Ungläubig starrte er mich an. "Das war ein Fehler, McGregor", hauchte er, als er zusammensank, "es sind Dutzende von uns auf deiner Spur. Du kannst dich nicht mehr lange verstecken. Der Kreis um dich wird immer enger. Einer von uns wird dich erledigen." Sein Blick wurde glasig. Ich hörte nur ein kurzes Röcheln, bevor er seinen letzten Atemzug tat.

Ich zog mein Schwert aus seinem Brustkorb und wischte es an seinem Hemd ab. Dann sammelte ich meinen Dolch ein. Marc kam in der Zwischenzeit aus seiner Deckung. "Danke, Anna", sagte er erleichtert, "ich habe Blut und Wasser geschwitzt." "Wir reden später, Marc", sagte ich zu ihm, "zuerst muss ich mich um die beiden hier kümmern." Er nickte. Schließlich war es auch in seinem Interesse, die beiden schnellstmöglich verschwinden zu lassen. Wir legten sie aufeinander. Ich setzte meine magische Kraft ein, um wieder das Feuer zu erzeugen, dass die beiden Leichen verschwinden lassen würde.

Es kostete mich wahnsinnig viel Energie. Aber das magische Feuer war eines der stärksten Zauber, die ich hatte. Leider war ich weiterhin nicht in der Lage es zu bündeln und mein Schwert mit den Flammen zu überziehen, also als Elfenfeuer zu verwenden, wie Anordil es tat. Danach war ich erschöpft. Ich brachte mein Schwert in mein Zimmer zurück. Nur den Dolch behielt ich im Gürtel. Davon trennte ich mich seit langem nicht mehr. Weder Tag noch Nacht. Danach gingen wir hinunter in die Küche.

Marc versorgte dort die Schusswunde an meinem Arm. Es war zum Glück ein glatter Durchschuss. Anschließend bereitete er ein kleines Mahl zu. Mein Magen knurrte bereits heftig. Nachdem wir uns gestärkt hatten, erzählte mir Marc, wie er mit den Kerlen zusammen getroffen war. "Du hast mir sage und schreibe das Leben gerettet", sagte er erleichtert, "du weißt ja, dass ich nach Rom wollte. Bis zu meiner Ankunft in Rom war alles in Ordnung. Habe da ein paar von den alten Gebäuden besichtigt, wie das Colloseum. Bin sogar im Museum gewesen. Eben die Dinge, die man als normaler Tourist macht. Darunter fällt nun mal auch ein Besuch im Vatikan." Reuevoll sah er mich an. "Da habe ich mir nichts bei gedacht", fuhr er fort, "aber ich hatte kaum den Petersdom besichtigt, als ich jemanden an den Fersen hatte. Er ist mir zuerst gar nicht aufgefallen. Ich habe das erst gemerkt, als ich mittags in einer Trattoria was gegessen habe und so ein Typ mich ständig im Visier hatte. Danach ist er mir durch ganz Rom gefolgt. Ich konnte ihn nicht abschütteln. Später war er aber verschwunden. Dachte schon, jetzt bin ich ihn los. Abends im Hotel wurde ich jedoch überwältigt. Sie schlugen mich bewusstlos. Wo sie mich hinbrachten, weiß ich nicht."

Er verharrte kurz. Sammelte seine Gedanken. " - Ich wachte in einem verdunkelten Raum auf. Die Wände kahl und ohne Fenster. Die Bausubstanz deutete auf ein mittelalterliches vielleicht spätmittelalterliches Bauwerk hin. Sie hatten mir die Uhr weggenommen. Ich hatte nur die Kleider, die ich am Leib trug. Nach einer Ewigkeit wie es mir schien, kamen welche und haben mich brutal weggeschleift. Sie brachten mich in ein Zimmer, - ich denke mal über der Erde. Die Fenster waren verdunkelt. Es brannten nur Kerzen. Aufgrund des Zimmers und der Einrichtung, würde ich sagen, dass Haus ist tatsächlich aus dem Spätmittelalter gewesen. Ein Mann erwartete mich. Es war derjenige, dem du den Dolch in die Kehle gerammt hast. Er stellte sich als Advocatus Diaboli vor."

Seine Augen glitzerten spöttisch. "Kannst du dir das vorstellen?", fragte er, "Advocatus Diaboli. Was für ein Hohn! - Er meinte, ich würde dich kennen und das alleine wäre mein Todesurteil. Aber man wolle dich in die Finger bekommen. Ich sollte darüber nachdenken, ob ich nicht kooperieren wolle. Man könnte zumindest meine Seele vor dem Untergang retten. Ich sagte denen, dass ich nicht wissen würde, von was die Rede sei. Er erklärte mir dann, dass registriert wurde, dass ich vor einiger Zeit eine Internet-Suche nach Arwen McGregor gestartet habe. Mein Name sei ihnen daher bekannt. Auch sei ihnen bekannt, dass zwei ihrer Leute nach ihrem Besuch in Oxford verschollen wären. Da ich in Oxford studieren würde, mache ich mich verdächtig."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich erklärte ihm, dass Tausende andere Studenten in Oxford studieren würden und sich damit auch verdächtig machten", sagte er, "aber das fand er nicht so lustig. – Er beharrte darauf, dass ich dich kennen müsse. Schließlich besuchte ich das gleiche College wie du damals. Ich fand das eine reichlich fadenscheinige Erklärung, aber ich bekam keine andere. Daraufhin wurde ich wortlos wieder in die Zelle zurückgebracht und habe dort den Rest meiner Ferien abgesessen."

Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht. "Sie brachten mir immerhin zu essen und Wasser", beschwichtigte er, "am Abreisetag durfte ich mich duschen, rasieren und bekam frische Kleider. Sie hatten mein Zimmer im Hotel geräumt. Der Kerl, mit dem ich gesprochen hatte und der andere, den du mit dem Schwert erledigt hattest, brachten mich zum Flughafen. Wir flogen bis London und von dort ging es weiter mit dem Zug. Sie hatten Waffen dabei und machten mir unmissverständlich klar, dass sie diese gebrauchen würden. Heute morgen sind wir hier eingetroffen. - Du warst nicht da. Wir haben den ganzen Tag gewartet. Sie haben sich allerdings nicht getraut, sich in deinem Zimmer umzusehen. Ich musste das für sie tun."

Er lächelte sarkastisch. "Sie standen in der Tür und haben mir Anweisungen gegeben. - Du flößt denen einen höllischen Respekt ein. - Allerdings haben sie die Verstecke deiner Waffen nicht erraten und ich habe mich gehütet, mir was anmerken zu lassen. Sie waren sehr selbstsicher, als wir dich von der Auffahrt kommen sahen. Ich sollte so tun, als würde ich meine Koffer auspacken. Dabei sollte ich allerdings keine übereilten Bewegungen machen, damit sie nicht auf falsche Ideen kommen würden. Sie selbst stellten sich beide hinter die Tür. Taktisch unklug, wie man gesehen hat. Zumal die von Geschichte keine Ahnung hatten, wie wir feststellen konnten."

Ich sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Ist dir in Rom aufgefallen, wie viel Leute da mit drin gesteckt haben?", fragte ich Marc. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass es recht wenige Leute waren", antwortete er mir, "ich habe die beiden hier gesehen und vielleicht noch zwei oder drei Handlanger. Sie schienen sich Siegesfeiern auszumalen. Als die in der Ecke standen, sprachen sie höhnisch davon, was für Belohnungen sie erwarten würden und wie überrascht ihre Vorgesetzten wären, wenn sie mit dem Fang ankämen. Es schien mir eher, als ob die beiden auf eigene Rechnung arbeiten würden." "Wir wollen es mal hoffen", sagte ich düster, "mittlerweile habe ich denen neun Mann gekostet. Mein Kopfgeld dürfte jetzt entsprechend hoch sein."

Aber anscheinend hatte Marc Recht. Die beiden hatten wohl tatsächlich alleine gearbeitet. Auf alle Fälle blieb es in der Folgezeit ruhig. Ich konnte mich ungehindert meinen Nachforschungen widmen. Marc half mir, wann immer er Zeit hatte, damit es schneller ging. Vor allem die Internetsuche war zeitraubend. Er konnte da viel über seinen eigenen Rechner hier in Willfour Manor machen. Aber die Zeit wurde immer knapper und ich hatte bis jetzt kein Ergebnis.

to be continued ...

- 13 -


	20. Überraschung zu Halloween

Überraschung zu Halloween

Die Tage verstrichen. Ich kam nicht weiter. Auch Marc hatte wenig Erfolg. Die heiße Spur, die wir hatten, verlor sich in den Wirren der Zeit. Alle Internet-Anfragen endeten im Nichts. Meine Hoffnung sank. Ich war in meinem Zimmer und polierte eines meiner Schwerter. Nachdenklich starrte ich auf die silbrig schimmernde Klinge. Anordil hatte mir diese Waffen geschenkt. Wie so vieles andere. Ich schaute zum Fenster hinaus. Draußen ging die Sonne unter. Das Herbstlaub schimmerte in allen Farben der Braun- und Rotskala. Die Nacht würde sternenklar werden. Ich versank in Erinnerungen an Mittelerde. Welche Jahreszeit war jetzt dort? Was geschah zu dieser Stunde? Wo war Anordil? Würde er einen der Istari aufsuchen und um Hilfe bitten? Vielleicht gar Gandalf den Grauen? Oder befand er sich auf dem Weg nach Lothlórien zur hohen Herrin Galadriel?

Auf einmal spürte ich eine Erschütterung des magischen Gefüges. Ganz sacht, als wenn jemand einen Kiesel ins Wasser gleiten lässt. Es war ein Tor geöffnet worden! Ich konnte die Wellen spüren, die es hinterließ. Kerzengerade richtete ich mich auf. Mit einem Mal stand ich unter Hochspannung. Hatte Anordil es geschafft? Rasch eilte ich aus meinem Zimmer zum Telefon.

In heller Aufregung rief ich Patrick an. Ungeduldig wartete ich, bis der Hörer auf der anderen Seite abgenommen wurde. "O'Reilly", hörte ich Patricks Stimme. "Hallo Onkel Patrick", sagte ich rasch in Jerne, "hier ist Anna." "Was ist passiert?", unterbrach er mich. "Ich spürte etwas. Es hat sich etwas ereignet. Ein Tor wurde geöffnet", antwortete ich. Auf der anderen Seite herrschte verblüfftes Schweigen. "Ich werde mit Sinéad und Eleanor die Kultstätten abgehen", erwiderte er, "ich melde mich, sobald ich kann." Damit legte er auf. Nur noch das leise Tuten des Telefons war zu hören. Ich bewegte mich nicht vom Telefon weg. Unruhig wartete ich auf Nachricht. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, wurde ich nervöser.

Dann klingelte endlich das Telefon. "Willfour Manor, Anna O'Neill am Apparat", meldete ich mich. "Hier ist Patrick", sagte er auf Jerne, "an den Kultstätten war alles ruhig. Nichts zu entdecken. Es tut mir leid, Anna." "Ist schon gut", entgegnete ich enttäuscht, "es wäre auch zu schön gewesen. Danke für deine Mühe, Patrick." "Sehen wir dich zum Lugnasadh-Fest?" "Ja, gerne, Patrick. Ich komme gerne." "Na, dann werde ich dich vom Bahnhof abholen. Wir telefonieren vorher noch einmal miteinander. _Slán, a Anna_ – Auf Wiedersehen, Anna." "_Slán, a Pháidrig_." Damit legte ich den Hörer auf.

Unruhig ging ich hinunter. War er vielleicht hier an der Kultstätte erschienen? Dieser Gedanke ließ mich nicht los. Hastig lief ich zu der kleinen Lichtung. Meine Augen wanderten umher. Suchten Anhaltspunkte. Doch nichts konnte ich erkennen. Nicht einmal seine Aura wahrnehmen. Tiefe Enttäuschung machte sich in mir breit. Mit hängenden Schultern ging ich zurück ins Haus. War es Anordil gelungen ein Tor zu öffnen? War er womöglich ganz woanders auf dieser Welt gelandet? Wer wusste schon, wie viele Tore es gab und wo sie hinführten?

In diese Gedanken versunken lenkte ich meine Schritte Richtung Küche. Diese Woche war ich mit Marc für den Küchendienst eingeteilt. Er wartete bereits auf mich. "Na, hast wohl die Zeit vergessen?", grinste er mich an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen", erwiderte ich, "es gab einen kleinen Zwischenfall." Er wurde blass. Bei mir verhießen Zwischenfälle nichts Gutes. Sie waren meistens mit irgendwelchen Toten verbunden. "Nein, nicht so wie du denkst", beruhigte ich ihn, "ich habe nur eine Erschütterung im magischen Gefüge gespürt. Es wurde ein Tor geöffnet." "Dein Gefährte?", fragte er neugierig. "Möglicherweise, Marc. Aber an den Kultstätten in Shancahir ist niemand erschienen. Selbst hier auf der Druidenlichtung ist keine Spur zu entdecken. Wer weiß, wo er gestrandet ist."

Marc hantierte mit den Küchengeräten. "Dann sollten wir nachher mal ein wenig fernsehen", kommentierte er trocken, "wenn sich auf der Welt was Merkwürdiges ereignet hat - so wie das plötzliche Auftauchen eines Elbenkriegers in voller Rüstung außerhalb irgendwelcher RingCons oder sonstiger Veranstaltungen - wird das wohl die Aufmerksamkeit der Medien erregen. Und demzufolge auch Einzug in die Nachrichten finden." Ich sah ihn skeptisch an. Das konnte ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

Und so war es auch. Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse in der Welt, außer dem üblichen Köpfeeinschlagen. Die Palästinenser hauten wieder auf die Israelis und umgekehrt. Im Baskenland ging wieder eine Autobombe hoch. In Nordirland gab es erneut Unruhen. Ein Amokläufer erschoss mehrere Leute an einer Tankstelle in Louisiana. Ein Flugzeug war im Pazifik abgestürzt. Die Amerikaner hatten Probleme mit ihrer Wirtschaft. Die Börsenkurse fielen wieder. Das Wetter würde schlechter werden. Nirgends etwas was für uns interessant wäre. Nicht einmal im Regionalprogramm.

Trotzdem konnte ich ein Gefühl der Unruhe nicht unterdrücken. Ich ging sogar ein weiteres Mal hinaus zur Druidenlichtung. Dort verrichtete ich ein kleines Gebet. Ich streifte ein wenig durch das Wäldchen. Das beruhigte mich wieder. Als ich zum Haus zurückkehrte, sah ich, dass bei Marc Licht brannte. Er war bestimmt im Internet und suchte nach Hinweisen. Ein Gefühl der Dankbarkeit durchströmte mich. Ich war dankbar, dass ich in dieser feindseligen Welt wenigstens ein paar Freunde hatte. Es war spät, als ich mich endlich zur Ruhe legte.

In der Nacht hatte ich einen Traum. Ich sah Anordils Gesicht vor mir. ‚_Gen suilon, anor nîn_ - sei gegrüßt, meine Sonne', hörte ich seine Stimme, ‚ich habe einen Torstein in Besitz. Allerdings ist er geborsten. Es ist mir gelungen, trotzdem ein Tor zu öffnen, doch es schloss sich wieder, bevor ich es betreten konnte. Ich werde es wieder versuchen, wenn die Umstände günstig sind. _Mi chalad en anor, min galad en ithil, tirin i chin lîn_ – im Licht der Sonne, im Schein des Mondes sehe ich deine Augen.'

Am Morgen erwachte ich frohen Mutes. Ich erzählte Marc von diesem Traum. Er war erleichtert, dass Anordil nicht irgendwo auf dieser Welt gelandet war, sondern in Mittelerde weilte. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er vielleicht in Sibirien erschienen wäre. Oder in Kanada. Oder ... wer weiß wo?

Einige Zeit verging. Ich war gefangen im Trott des Alltags. Zu Lugnasadh ging ich hinaus in den Wald. Eigentlich hatte ich dieses Fest im Kreis von Patricks Familie feiern wollen, aber eine heiße Spur bei der Entschlüsselung des Torsteines hielt mich in Oxford fest. Allerdings wollte ich Lugh opfern und seinen Segen erbitten. Schließlich konnte das nicht schaden. Die Dunkelheit des Waldes umfing mich. Durch das Blätterwerk fiel fahl das Mondlicht. Es hinterließ tanzende Schatten. Sicher und lautlos schritt ich den Pfad entlang. Die Geräusche der Nacht waren meine Begleiter. Mich ängstigte die Nacht nicht. Auf dieser Erde gab es nichts, dass mich erschrecken konnte. Orks, Warge und Kreaturen der Nacht existierten hier allein auf Zelluloid. Warum also sollte ich mich fürchten?

Mein Ziel war die kleine Kultstätte mitten im Wald. Von meinen Mitbewohnern wurde sie nur Druidenlichtung genannt. Die Steine schimmerten verhalten in der Dunkelheit. Zum einen durch das Licht des Mondes, zum anderen durch ihre eigene magische Energie, die in dieser Nacht aktiviert war. Gelassen trat ich näher, schichtete ein wenig Laub und Geäst auf den Opferstein. Mit einer Bewegung meiner Hand entfachte ich die Flammen. Sie loderten empor und tauchten die Szenerie in ein unheimliches Licht. Dann sprach ich die Worte des Ritus, den ich so oft aus Patricks Mund gehört hatte.

"Großer Lugh", zitierte ich, "Herr der Ernte, des Krieges und der Heilung. Wir danken Euch für die Fruchtbarkeit unserer Felder. Segne unsere Ernte, auf dass sie im nächsten Jahr uns gleichermaßen nicht darben lässt. Segne unsere Familien und die Leiber unserer Frauen. Schenke uns Gesundheit und bewahre uns vor Krieg. Schütze uns vor Ungemach und zerstöre unsere Feinde. Hier bringe ich Euch Weizen als Symbol für den Schutz unserer Häuser und der Fruchtbarkeit unserer Frauen. Hier bringe ich Euch Milch und Wein, als Symbole für die Erträge unserer Felder. Der Honig sowie das Blut und das Herz dieses Hasen, als Symbole für die Erträge des Waldes. Nehmt meine Gaben gnädig an. Ich bitte Euch, halte alle Unbill von uns fern. Euren Segen rufe ich hinab auf uns und unsere Häuser."

Ich hielt meine Opfergaben ins Feuer und tat sie danach in die vorbereitete Grube. Diese bedeckte ich mit Weizengarben. Eine Schicht Erde verschloss das Ganze. Danach rief ich Belenus, Lugh und Brigid an. Einige Minuten verharrte ich in Ruhe. Nun wollte ich die Flammen löschen. ‚Was ist dein Begehren?', raunten die Zweige mir mit einem Mal zu. Jedoch die Stimme klang anders, als ich sie kannte. Ich erstarrte in der Bewegung. Unruhig schaute ich in das Geäst über mir. Spielte mir da jemand einen Streich? Dies war nicht die Stimme der Großen Mutter.

"Wer bist du?", fragte ich leise zurück. Meine Hand glitt unauffällig zum Dolch. ‚Ich bin Lugh, Herr des Krieges und der Heilung.' Ich war überrascht. Bisher hatte nur Brigid zu mir gesprochen. Was mochte das bedeuten? Oder lag es daran, dass heute Lugnasadh gefeiert wurde? "Großer Lugh", antwortete ich respektvoll, "ich bitte um Eure Gnade. - Gewährt mir die Weisheit, den Torstein zu lesen." Ein leises Rauschen ging durch die Blätter. ‚Ich muss dir diese Gnade versagen. Dies könnte nur Brigid dir gewähren. Du musst selber einen Weg finden, den Torstein zu nutzen. Und nur mit dem Torstein kannst du diese Welt wieder verlassen. Wir können dich schützen, aber den Schlüssel musst du selber enträtseln und benutzen.' Unfähig zu sprechen, hockte ich vor den Steinen. Tränen standen mir in den Augen. ‚Du darfst den Mut nicht verlieren, Kind. Ich gewähre dir eine Botschaft an deinen Gefährten. Ein Traum sei dir erlaubt zu schicken.'

Das Opferfeuer vor mir loderte hoch und änderte die Farbe. In den Flammen konnte ich Anordil sehen. Ich sah ihn schlafend in einem Bett liegen. Der Raum, in dem er lag, war mir unbekannt, jedoch eindeutig elbisch. Große, gotisch anmutende Fenster gewährten den Blick nach draußen. Ich konnte ein Blättergewirr sehen von riesigen Bäumen, in denen andere hausähnliche Gebilde gebaut waren. Alles strahlte einen unwirklichen Glanz aus. Sollte er sich in Lothlórien aufhalten? Waren dies die sagenumwobenen Mallorn-Bäume?

"Anordil", wisperte ich leise auf Sindarin, "_lasto beth nin_ - bitte höre meine Stimme. Lugh hat mir gestattet, dir einen Traum zu schicken. Es ist Lugnasadh und ich habe bis heute keinen Weg gefunden. Die Runen des Torsteins bleiben mir verschlossen. Patrick kann sie ebenfalls nicht entziffern. Er nutzt eine andere Magie, um die Zwergenhortpforte zu öffnen. Das Imbolc-Fest ist noch nicht nah. Ich hoffe, dass du mehr Erfolg hattest. Die Kirchenmänner verfolgen mich. Vier musste ich bereits töten. Ich werde weiter versuchen, den Torstein zu enträtseln. Vielleicht gelingt es mir. _Ind nîn anira na gen_ - mein Herz sehnt sich nach dir."

Tränen liefen mir über das Gesicht. Ich dachte an die schönen Tage mit ihm. Ich versuchte Bilder von mir heraufzubeschwören, damit er sah, dass es mir gut ging. Lange Zeit kniete ich vor dem Feuer und sah ihn schlafend vor mir. Als der Morgen dämmerte, verlosch die Flamme. Zitternd vor Erschöpfung, mühte ich mich auf die Beine und schlich langsam zurück ins Haus. Dort stieg ich erst einmal in eine Wanne mit heißem Wasser, um wieder Leben in meinen Körper zu bekommen.

Allmählich verfärbte sich das Laub der Bäume. Die Nächte wurden wieder länger und kühler. Meinem Ziel war ich um keinen einzigen Schritt näher gekommen. Es war wie verhext. Im Spätherbst kehrte ich für ein paar Tage nach Shancahir zurück. Ich wollte das Samhuin feiern. Samhuin fällt mit dem amerikanischen Halloween zusammen. Allerdings ist die Bedeutung ein wenig anders. Selbst wenn hier ebenfalls die Toten geehrt werden. In der Abenddämmerung ging ich zum Friedhof von Shancahir. Als Gabe hatte ich ein Gebinde aus den Lieblingsblumen meiner Familie mit. Lautlos bewegte ich mich über die Wege. Vom Dorf her hörte ich die dumpfe Trommel, die zu den Riten rief. Das Laub der Eichen und des Gebüsches war herbstlich bunt gefärbt. Vereinzelt trieb der Wind Blätter vor sich her. Ich sah nur wenige andere Dorfbewohner an den Gräbern ihrer Familien stehen oder knien. Leichter Nebel lag über dem Gelände und tauchte es in eine unwirkliche, nahezu unheimliche Atmosphäre.

Vor dem Grab meiner Familie blieb ich stehen. Es war sorgfältig gepflegt und mit Blumen geschmückt. Ich kniete nieder, legte die Blumen auf der steinernen Grabplatte ab und sprach ein Gebet zu Brigid. "Ihr fehlt mir", wisperte ich leise auf Sindarin, "ich vermisse euch so sehr. Ein Teil meines Herzens ist mit euch gestorben." Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen. ‚_Lastam gen a henam nirnaeth lîn_ - wir hören dich und sehen deine Trauer', wisperte es von Ferne. Ein eisiger Schauer durchfuhr mich. Es waren die Stimmen aller drei!

Wie erstarrt hockte ich da. An Samhuin war die einzige Gelegenheit Kontakt mit der Anderswelt, wie die Kelten das Jenseits nannten, aufzunehmen. Jedoch hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass es tatsächlich funktionieren könnte. ‚Dein Druidenblut und deine Sensibilisierung für Magie macht es möglich, dass du uns jetzt wahrnimmst', hörte ich leise die Stimme meiner Mutter. ‚Wir beobachten dich und versuchen dich zu schützen, so weit es in unserer Macht liegt, kleine Schwester.' Es war mein Bruder, den ich da vernahm. "Ewan?", flüsterte ich, "man sagte mir, du hättest gelebt, als ich floh." ‚Ja, Arwen, ich habe da noch gelebt. Ich sah dich am Waldrand stehen, doch ich konnte dir nichts mehr zurufen. Als du dich zur Flucht wandtest, habe ich gehofft, dass du es schaffst und denen entkommst. Ich habe die ganze Zeit, bis der Tod mich holte, für deine Rettung gebetet. Und Brigid hat mich erhört und dir ein neues Leben geschenkt.' ‚Wir haben gesehen, wie du in Mittelerde gestrandet bist', hörte ich die Stimme meines Vaters, ‚wir haben deine Trauer gesehen und wir haben gesehen, wie du deinen Weg gefunden hast. Anordil ist ein guter Gefährte. Er liebt dich sehr.'

Ich sprach lange mit meiner Familie. Die ganze Nacht blieb ich an dem Grab sitzen. Seelenlichter brannten auf vielen Grabstätten. Sie erhellten schemenhaft den Friedhof und warfen unheimliche Schatten. Ich hatte keine Angst. Ich spürte zwar den kalten Hauch vieler wandernder Seelen, aber sie würden mir nichts tun. In Mittelerde hatte ich gegen Untote und blutrünstige Monster gekämpft. Was sollte mich jetzt ein Friedhof erschrecken?

Die Dämmerung im Osten vertrieb die Nacht. Es wurde Zeit für mich zu gehen. Dichter Morgennebel zog auf. Mit Tränen in den Augen verabschiedete ich mich von meiner Familie. Ein letztes Gebet kam über meine Lippen. Ich sprach es auf Sindarin. Dann zog ich meine Jacke noch enger um mich. Die Nachtkühle hatte mich doch frösteln lassen. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich am Ende des Weges Pater Michael stehen. Er kam auf mich zu. Sacht schloss er mich in die Arme.

"Willkommen, Arwen", begrüßte er mich lächelnd, "ich habe mir gedacht, dass du zu Samhuin die Grabstätte aufsuchen würdest." "Hallo, Pater Michael", erwiderte ich, "Samhuin ist die einzige Möglichkeit die Anderswelt zu berühren. Und manchmal hat man Glück. Jetzt habe ich neuen Mut und Kraft gefunden. Aber ich suche einen Weg nach Hause und finde ihn nicht." Ernst sah er mich an. "Bete, mein Kind", sagte er eindringlich, "bete. Und du weißt, zu wem du beten solltest." Er drückte mir das Symbol einer keltischen Sonne in die Hand, bevor er ging.

Die Sonne symbolisierte Belenus und Lugh. Nachdenklich starrte ich es an. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Pater richtig verstanden hatte. Er gab mir mit diesem Symbol zu verstehen, dass ich mich an die alten Götter wenden sollte. Aber das tat ich bereits die ganze Zeit. Allerdings hatte ich Belenus bisher nicht angerufen. Sollte ich es mal mit ihm probieren? Ich würde darüber nachdenken. Ein Versuch konnte schließlich nicht schaden.

Nebelschwaden zogen über die teilweise abgeernteten Felder, als ich zu Patricks Haus ging. Es lag am anderen Ende von Shancahir. Von dort konnte man die Befestigungsanlage des Museumsdorfes sehen. Jetzt, im Spätherbst, war es verlassen. Patrick, seine Söhne und einige andere aus dem Dorf wollten diesen Winter einiges im Museumsdorf bauen und in Gang bringen. Nächstes Jahr würden im Spätsommer wieder die celtic-weeks gefeiert werden. Diesmal sollte das Museumsdorf einen richtig keltischen Eindruck machen.

Ich lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Patrick war davon besessen, den heutigen Kindern einen umfassenden Eindruck der alten keltischen Lebensweise zu zeigen. Und der Erfolg diesen Sommer hatte ihm Recht gegeben. Ich war jetzt noch erstaunt über den Zulauf, den das Museumsdorf bereits dieses Jahr hatte.

Als ich das Haus betrat, strömte mir ein einladender Duft entgegen. Sinéad, Eleanor und Fiona waren in der Küche. Sie bereiteten das Mahl für den Abend. Heute über Tag wurde nicht viel verzehrt. Nur ein wenig Brot. Dazu heißen Tee oder Kaffee. Ich gesellte mich zu den dreien in der Küche und bot meine mageren Dienste an. Freudig wurden diese angenommen. Während ich schälte und schnippelte, wurde viel geredet. Man sprach über die Toten und erzählte sich Geschichten. So erhielt man die Erinnerung lebendig.

Patrick, Ian und Brian waren draußen bei den Seelenfeuern. Sie würden erst zum abendlichen Mahl zurückkehren und das Feuer für die Seelenkerzen mitbringen. Diese standen neben den ausgehöhlten Kürbissen am Fenster. Für jeden Toten der Familie, an den man sich erinnerte, gab es eine Kerze. Sie brannten von Samhuin an drei Tage lang und wurden jeden Abend neu entzündet. Die beleuchteten Kürbisfratzen waren uralte Schutzzauber. Man stellte sie zu Beginn des Samhuinfestes in die Fenster. Maiskolben schmückten, zu Sträußen oder auch Totenköpfen gebunden, Fenster und Türen. Sie sollten böse Geister fernhalten. Totenschädel zierten die Rahmen. Auf den Speisen konnte man sie ebenfalls oft sehen. Sie mahnten einen an die eigene Sterblichkeit.

In der Abenddämmerung deckten wir den großen Tisch in der Küche. Es war bereits dunkel, als Patrick und seine Söhne mit dem Seelenfeuer kamen. "Ein Licht verlöscht", sagte Sinéad, als sie die Seelenkerzen, die am Fenster standen, löschte, "ein Leben vergeht. Dunkelheit kehrt ein. Sie legt sich über die Herzen der Zurückgebliebenen." Patrick trat mit dem Seelenfeuer, einer kleinen Fackel, näher. "Am geheiligten Feuer entfacht, bringe ich das Licht", erwiderte er, "es spendet Leben und erhellt die Dunkelheit. Wo das Seelenfeuer brennt, lebt die Erinnerung an die Toten." Flackernd nahmen die Kerzen die Flamme an.

"Lasst uns Gedenken", forderte er uns auf. Schweigend verharrten wir einige Minuten. Starrten in das Licht der Kerzen. Tanzten sie nicht ein wenig oder war dies nur ein Lufthauch? "Nun setzt euch", forderte Sinéad uns alle auf, "das Mahl zu Ehren der Toten ist bereitet." Immer noch in Gedanken nahmen wir Platz. Es war für mehr Personen gedeckt als anwesend waren. Die leeren Sitzplätze wurden für die Geister der Toten reserviert. Auf jedem der Teller lag ein kleines Brot in Form eines Totenschädels. Die auf den Tellern der Verstorbenen lagen, würden am nächsten Morgen dem Seelenfeuer am Kultplatz übergeben werden.

Das Mahl war gut und reichhaltig. Sinéad, Eleanor und Fiona hatten sich viel Mühe gegeben. Kaninchen mit Pilzen und Kräutern, eingelegter Kürbis, gebackenes Gemüse, geröstete Kartoffeln, süßes Gebäck, weißes Brot und würzigen Käse. "Du bist sehr still", sagte Patrick nach dem Mahl zu mir. "Ich musste über vieles nachdenken", erwiderte ich. "Samhuin berührt einen oft auf eine merkwürdige Art", sprach er weiter, während er seine Pfeife entzündete, "die Anderswelt ist nicht fern, an diesem Tag." "Dies ist wohl wahr", flüsterte ich, "ich wurde berührt von der Welt der Toten."

Patrick musterte mich lange. Gemächlich blies er Kringel in die Luft. "Nur wenigen ist dieses Privileg vergönnt", sagte er leise, "du darfst dich glücklich schätzen." "Es war so eigenartig", begann ich, "ich hörte ihre Stimmen. Sie sprachen zu mir. Erzählten was geschehen war. Erzählten von der Anderswelt. – Beinahe war es mir, als könne ich sie sehen. – Feine unwirkliche Gebilde. Angedeutete Gestalten aus Nebel. So unendlich fern und doch so nah." "Die meisten fürchten sich vor ihnen", unterbrach uns Ian, "sie denken, es wären Poltergeister oder Sendboten des Teufels."

"Ich spürte sie", sprach ich, "ich spürte die Geister. - Alle dort auf dem Friedhof. Kalter Hauch umgab mich. Berührte meine Seele. Diejenigen, die mit mir dort verharrten in der Dunkelheit werden sie nicht wahrgenommen haben. Vielleicht nur als unbestimmtes Kribbeln auf der Haut." "Hast du dich gefürchtet?", fragte mich Fiona leise. Eine Gänsehaut zeigte sich auf ihren Armen. "Nein", entgegnete ich, "was sollte ich mich vor ihnen fürchten? Sie sind Seelen. Seelen, die ihre Angehörigen berühren wollen. Dafür muss sich niemand fürchten. Ich habe Untote bekämpft, Warge, Trolle, Orks und Drachen. Ein irdischer Friedhof ist wohl kaum dazu angetan, mich das fürchten zu lehren. Oder?"

Ich schaute zum Fenster. Die Seelenkerzen brannten ruhig. Sie spiegelten sich im Glas des Fensters. Draußen herrschte tiefe Dunkelheit. Und doch war mir, als könne ich in der Schwärze der Nacht Schemen sehen. Gesichter, die zum Fenster hinein blickten. Seelen unserer Toten, die teilhaben wollten, an unserem Fest. Ich sagte nicht, was ich sah. Fiona sollte sich nicht unnötig ängstigen. Ein Blick zu Patrick erhärtete allerdings meine Vermutung, dass er diese Gebilde ebenso wahrnahm wie ich.

Wir blieben bis weit nach Mitternacht wach. Erzählten Geschichten über unsere Verstorbenen. Manchmal sangen wir Lieder. Traurige, aber auch fröhliche. Ich hatte meine Flöte mitgebracht. Auf ihr spielte ich verschiedene Stücke. Lieder, die mit Erinnerungen verbunden waren. So manches Mal an diesem Abend kämpfte ich mit den Tränen. Ich wusste, sie waren bei mir. Mum, Dad und Ewan. Und doch vermisste ich sie. Ich wünschte mir, ich könne sie berühren. Ein einziges Mal in den Arm schließen. Mums warmen Atem auf meiner Stirn fühlen, wo sie mir als Kind den Gute-Nacht-Kuss gab. Dads tröstende Umarmung, wenn ich wieder einmal hingefallen war. Ewans neckende Finger, wenn er mich zum Lachen und Kichern brachte.

Die Nacht war reichlich kurz. Am Morgen blieb mir nicht viel Zeit zum Ausschlafen. Denn diesmal würde ich nicht lange in Shancahir bleiben. Ich hatte nur die Toten ehren wollen. Mein Zug zur Küste ging am Mittag. Schließlich hatte ich den anderen aus Willfour Manor versprochen, zum diesjährigen Halloween-Fest wieder da zu sein. Ich sollte ein paar düstere Balladen singen. Das würde ich sogar machen. Ich nahm mir vor, ein paar der schlimmsten Horrorgeschichten, die ich kannte, zu singen.

Patrick versorgte mich vor meiner Abfahrt erneut mit Geld. Er hatte ein paar Edelsteine aus dem Hort für mich getauscht. Schließlich musste ich mich unauffällig versorgen. Und das wenige, was entnommen wurde, schmälerte den Hort nicht im geringsten. Für Fiona würde immer noch genug da sein, wenn sie mit ihrer Volljährigkeit das Erbe antrat.

Dann fuhr ich mit der Fähre nach England hinüber und dort mit dem Zug weiter nach Oxford. Es war eine äußerst langweilige Fahrt. Dabei hatte ich reichlich Gelegenheit über meine Erfahrung zu Samhuin sowie über den Torstein nachzudenken. Marc erwartete mich bereits am Bahnhof. "Schön, dass du wieder da bist", lachte er mich an, "die anderen warten schon auf dich." "Ich werde wohl nur wegen meiner musikalischen Begabung vermisst", brummte ich gespielt missmutig. "Nee, das weniger. Du sollst bei der Dekoration mithelfen und wenn möglich sogar in der Küche." Na, tolle Aussichten. Dabei hatte ich mich gefreut, nur feiern zu kommen. In Erwartung dessen, was da kommen mochte, rollte ich mit den Augen. "Hier ist alles ruhig", sagte Marc im Auto, "seid der Geschichte am Ende der Semesterferien hat sich nichts mehr getan." Ich nickte. "Hoffen wir, dass das so bleibt, Marc."

In Willfour Manor wurden wir bereits erwartet. Patrice hatte die künstlerische Leitung übernommen. Bis jetzt sah alles gut aus. Die Dekoration, die sie entworfen hatte, war perfekt. Es gab einen einzigen großen Saal in Willfour Manor, der, wie einige andere Räume, nie genutzt wurde. Früher, als wir hier wohnten, hatten wir ihn nur zu besonderen Anlässen betreten. Ich konnte mich an einige schöne Silvesterbälle in diesem Saal erinnern. Doch seit damals hatte sich viel verändert. Das ganze Jahr über waren die Türen dieses Raumes geschlossen. Nur die Spinnen kümmerten sich darum.

Jetzt war er offen und nur grob gereinigt. Die Spinnweben, die von der Decke hingen, verliehen von sich aus ein morbides Flair. Die Leuchter allerdings waren geputzt und verbreiteten ein warmes Licht. Für die Feier hatte man einige der Birnen heraus drehen, so dass die Beleuchtung gedämpfter sein würde. Das Parkett war längst spiegelblank geputzt. Es war allerdings noch viel zu tun. Morgen Abend erst würden sich hier einige Dutzend Studenten tummeln und in schrägen Kostümen Halloween begehen.

Ich gesellte mich zu Patrice, Angela und Susann. Wir sollten uns weiter um die Dekoration kümmern. War mir ganz Recht. Küchenarbeiten waren nie meine Stärke gewesen. Allerdings hatte ich ein Gericht aus der Erinnerung rekonstruiert, welches ich dem Büfett beisteuern wollte. Ich hatte es in Anordils Haus gegessen und die Zutaten gab es auch in meiner Welt. Es war zudem so einfach, dass sogar ein Küchenmuffel wie ich es nachkochen konnte.

Wir arbeiteten bis spät in den Abend hinein. Danach saßen wir bei einem Gläschen Wein und erzählten. Müde ging ich ins Bett. Allerdings war mein Schlaf nicht tief. Ich war immer mit einem Ohr wach. Der nächste Tag brachte ebenfalls einiges an Arbeit. Erst gegen späten Nachmittag konnte ich mich ein wenig entspannen. Ich war auf meinem Zimmer und überprüfte meine Kostümierung für den Abend. Ich hatte mich für ein weißes wallendes Gewand entschieden. Dazu würde ich eine Maske aus Gips tragen, die blutrot angemalt war. Das ersparte mir das Make-up, dass ich sowieso hasste. Da ich für zwei Auftritte eingeplant war, hatte ich ein zweites Kostüm in schwarz mit weißer Maske bereit gelegt. Die Laute lag bereits sorgfältig gestimmt unten im Musikzimmer. Meine Flöte schob ich in den Gürtel des Gewandes. Unter dem Gewand trug ich den Dolch versteckt. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Dann war es soweit. Ich sah die ersten Gäste kommen. Deshalb begab ich mich zu den anderen und kassierte das Lob für die tolle Dekoration mit ein. Es kamen so ungefähr Hundertfünfzig andere Studentinnen und Studenten. Wir hatten quer durch die Fakultäten eingeladen. Auch das Büfett füllte sich langsam, denn jeder der kam, spendete eine Kleinigkeit hierfür. Wir ließen im Hintergrund Gruselmusik laufen, um die Stimmung ein wenig zu untermalen. Im Saal standen echte Kerzenleuchter verteilt. Das sorgte für eine angenehm düstere Atmosphäre. Am einen Ende hatten wir eine kleine Bühne errichtet. Hier würde ich nachher spielen.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass der Abend so dahin plätscherte. Unruhe erfüllte mich. Meine Sinne waren auf Alarm geschaltet. "Was ist los?", fragte mich Marc leise, "du scheinst nervös zu sein." "Ich spüre etwas, kann es aber nicht einordnen", flüsterte ich zurück, "es ist wie ein heraufziehendes Gewitter." "Ich werde die Augen offen halten", versprach er mir. Aufmerksam beobachteten wir das Treiben um uns herum. Die Stimmung war bereits ausgelassen. Am Buffet und an den Getränken drängelten sich die Leute. Die Tanzfläche war bis jetzt nur spärlich besucht. Das würde sich hoffentlich im Laufe des Abends ändern.

Ich lachte verhalten unter meiner Maske. Graf Dracula tanzte eng umschlungen mit Lilli Munster. Eine etwas verunglückte Ausgabe von Angel stand am Buffet und schaufelte sich Essen auf einen Teller. In der einen Ecke rückte jemand seine Zombiemaske zurecht. Ein einsamer Werwolf wiegte sich zu den Takten der Musik. Mein Blick schweifte über die versammelte Horrorgemeinde. Musterten eindringlich jeden einzelnen. Warum war ich so unruhig? Von wem ging Gefahr aus? Mein Amulett glühte bereits den ganzen Abend in einem verhaltenen Rot. Ich nippte an meinem Glas.

Plötzlich stand Lilly vor uns. Ihr Gesicht bleich geschminkt, ihre Augen schwarz umrandet und ihre Pupillen unnatürlich groß. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid, das einer Lady Macbeth würdig war. Wie sie an eine Einladung gelangen konnte, war mir schleierhaft. "Ich wusste doch, das du mit dem Flittchen was hast", zischte sie Marc mit hasserfüllten Augen an. In ihren Händen blitzte ein Dolch. Mit geübten Blick erkannte ich, dass dieser echt war. Unmerklich veränderte ich meine Position. War das die Gefahr, vor der mich das Amulett warnen wollte?

"Du willst dich doch nicht unglücklich machen", flüsterte ich sanft und legte ein wenig Magie in die Stimme, "das ist doch kein Mann wert, dafür jemanden zu töten." Halb wahnsinnig sah sie mich an. "Du bist es Schuld, dass ich kein Glück mehr bei den Männern habe!", heulte sie, "seid du hier aufgekreuzt bist, will niemand mehr mit mir ausgehen. Du nimmst mir die Männer weg! Dafür musst du sterben! Erst dann bin ich wieder frei." In Gedanken schüttelte ich über soviel Naivität und Dummheit den Kopf. Mir war unverständlich, wie sie so an ein Stipendium kommen konnte. Die Umstehenden waren mittlerweile zurückgewichen. Das Stimmengewirr drang kaum zu mir durch. Ich wusste, sie würde mich attackieren und konzentrierte mich auf die Abwehr.

Marc versuchte beschwichtigend einzugreifen. Aber es war zu spät. Sie griff mich bereits an. Ihr Angriff war viel zu langsam, als das er mich hätte treffen können. Ganz locker wehrte ich ab. Sekundenschnell entwaffnete ich sie. Vereinzelt hörte man Applaus, man hielt das ganze für eine Showeinlage. Marc und zwei andere Studenten nahmen sie mit nach draußen. Später hörte ich von Marc, dass sie sich beruhigt hatte und gegangen war. Sie hatte wohl unter Drogen gestanden. Erst Tage später wurde mir zugetragen, dass sie Oxford verlassen hatte. Sie wollte an eine andere Universität.

Nach diesem Zwischenfall konnte ich auf die Bühne. Auf meinem Weg dorthin schielte ich zu meinem Amulett. Es glomm immer noch rot. Also war nicht Lilly die Gefahr gewesen. Aber was dann? Doch nun musste ich mich auf meinen Vortrag konzentrieren. Dies fiel mir reichlich schwer. Zwei große Kerzenleuchtern flankierten mich. Die Flammen der Kerzen flackerten und hinterließen tanzende Schatten. Ich nahm meine Laute und spielte erst ein paar recht bekannte Stücke zum Einstimmen. Dann sang ich einige mehr oder weniger gruselige Balladen, die mir großen Beifall einbrachten. Ich sang sogar einige Zwergenballaden und Elbenlieder. Allerdings in der englischen Übersetzung. Nach einer Weile machte ich eine Pause. Da konnten die Leute sich wieder bewegen. Allmählich füllte sich die Tanzfläche. Bald war kein Fleckchen mehr frei.

Ich besorgte mir ein Glas Wasser und löschte meinen Durst. Spontan hatte ich beschlossen nüchtern zu bleiben. Nach einer kleinen Pause musste ich auf die Bühne zurück. Die Uhr zeigte bald Mitternacht. Jetzt würde ich ein paar Stücke auf der Flöte spielen. Sie glänzte fahl im Licht der Kerzen. Mitten in meinem Vortrag spürte ich eine Erschütterung des magischen Gefüges.

Es war wieder ein Tor geöffnet worden! Vor Aufregung verspielte ich mich um ein Haar. Ich konnte gerade noch in eine andere Melodie abgleiten. Marc sah mich überrascht an. Er hatte bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich musste meine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbieten, um das Stück zu Ende zu bringen. Danach verschwand ich schnell aus dem Saal.

Marc fing mich an der Tür ab. "Was war los?", fragte er besorgt. "Es gab eine Erschütterung im magischen Gefüge dieser Welt", flüsterte ich leise, "ein Tor ist aufgegangen. Ich kann aber nicht sagen, wo. Ich will schnell Patrick anrufen, dass er die Kultstätten überprüft. Danach werde ich hier zur Druidenlichtung gehen und sie kurz inspizieren. Dafür wollte ich mir aber mein Schwert holen. Man weiß nie, was durch die Tore kommt." "Wenn du in einer halben Stunde nicht wieder hier bist, werde ich dich suchen kommen", sagte Marc leise und bestimmt, "pass auf dich auf."

Ich nickte kurz und verschwand lautlos in den ersten Stock. Rasch rief ich Patrick an, bevor ich auf mein Zimmer ging. Dort warf ich das Gewand in die Ecke. Behände schlüpfte ich in meine elbische Reisekleidung. Sie war zum Kämpfen weit besser geeignet, falls es dazu kommen sollte. Ich schnappte mir eines meiner Kurzschwerter. Es waren keine drei Minuten vergangen, als ich das Haus verließ.

Wie ein Schatten bewegte ich mich durch den Wald auf die Druidenlichtung zu. Und ich spürte, dass etwas anders war als sonst. Als ich auf die Lichtung trat, streifte mich der Hauch einer vertrauten Aura.

"Anordil", hauchte ich leise. "_Gen suilon, anor nîn_", wisperte es hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um. Anordil stand vor mir. Eines der Kurzschwerter blank gezogen. Blut tropfte von der Spitze. Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber er legte mir den Finger auf die Lippen und zog mich hinter einen der Steine.

"_Yrch_", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, "_leben_ - fünf. Sie sind mir gefolgt." "Sie dürfen nicht zum Haus", wisperte ich zurück, "dort ist eine Feier. Es würde viele Opfer geben." Im selben Moment hörte ich zur linken Seite ein grunzendes Geräusch. Ich starrte in die Dunkelheit. Mit Mühe unterdrückte ich einen leisen Fluch. Mir fehlte die Nachtsicht des Elbenvolkes. Anordil wusste das und entzündete ein Elbenfeuer. Dies war eine magische Waffe, eine Art Flammenschwert, das in einem kalten Blau leuchtete.

Jetzt konnte ich die Orks erkennen. Zumindest drei von ihnen. Ich zog ebenfalls mein Schwert. Dann stürzte ich mich auf den einen Ork auf der rechten Seite. Der Kampf war kurz und heftig. Der Ork rannte schließlich in mein Schwert. Einen Augenblick später zuckte er nur noch ein wenig. Mit einem Ruck zog ich es aus dem Leib des toten Orks. Eilig rannte ich Anordil zu Hilfe. Ich würde ihm den Rücken freihalten.

Er kämpfte mit seiner magischen Waffe gegen zwei Orks, die schon angeschlagen waren. Den einen lenkte ich jetzt ab. Es dauerte nur drei Schläge, bis Anordil ihm mit dem Flammenschwert den Kopf abtrennte. Der übriggeblieben Ork versuchte jetzt eine Attacke auf mich durchzuführen, die darin endete, dass er zwei Schwerter im Körper hatte.

"So, das waren drei", sagte ich leise, "wo sind die anderen beiden?" Ich bemerkte, dass Anordil aus einigen Wunden blutete. "Du blutest?", flüsterte ich leicht erschrocken. "Es sind nur harmlose Fleischwunden", antwortete er, "sie behindern mich nicht." Damit ging er einmal um die Lichtung herum. Dann nickte er. "Sie sind in diese Richtung", sagte er und deutete Richtung Haus. "Rasch", zischte ich, "sie dürfen das Haus nicht erreichen." Gemeinsam hasteten wir zum Hauptgebäude. Die Fenster waren hell erleuchtet und warfen ihr Licht nach draußen. In dem schwachen Lichtschein sah ich auf der unteren Terrasse, die vom Haus aus nicht einzusehen war, die beiden Orks, die mit Marc kämpften.

Anscheinend hatte er soviel Sorge um mich gehabt, dass er mir vor Ablauf der halben Stunde gefolgt war. Beim Näherkommen erkannte ich, dass einer der Orks ein Urukûnai war. Marc sah schlimm aus, obwohl er sich erfolgreich die Gegner mit dem Kampfstab vom Leib hielt. Doch er blutete bereits aus mehreren Wunden. Entsetzen stand auf seinem Gesicht und Erleichterung, als er uns kommen sah.

Wir zogen unsere Schwerter. Gemeinsam stürzten wir uns auf die Orks. Diesmal würde es nicht so einfach werden, wie mit den drei Orks vorhin. Urukûnai waren als Kämpfer berüchtigt. Ich erinnerte mich entsetzt an meinen letzten Kampf in Mittelerde, bevor ich hierher geschleudert wurde. Anordil lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Urukûnai auf sich. Ich nahm mir den Ork vor.

Ich fuhr ihm in eine Attacke hinein, mit der er Marc niederstrecken wollte. Doch ich war unaufmerksam und sah nicht seine andere Klaue. Diese ritzte meine Bauchdecke quer auf. Es brannte wie Feuer. Ich verbiss den Schmerz und schlug zurück. Wir hatten einen heftigen Schlagabtausch, wo ich einiges einstecken musste. Dieser Ork war verdammt gut! Am Rande registrierte ich, wie Marc zu Boden sank.

Rasch attackierte ich den Ork. Diesmal konnte ich sogar einige Treffer landen. Aber er wehrte sich heftig. Ich hörte Anordils Schwerter klirren. Plötzlich konnte ich eine Lücke in der Deckung meines Gegners sehen. Diese nutzte ich gnadenlos aus. Sekunden später brach der Ork tot zusammen. Mein Schwert steckte in seinem Herzen. Ich zog es aus dem toten Körper. Schnell wischte ich es sauber. Dabei konnte ich den letzten Schlagabtausch zwischen Anordil und dem Urukûnai sehen.

Schwer atmend standen wir da. Dann steckten wir unsere Schwerter weg. Vom Haus her hörten wir laute Musik. Marc lag am Boden und rührte sich nicht. Anordil beugte sich über ihn. Sachkundig untersuchte er ihn. "Er wird leben", sagte er zuversichtlich, "die Wunden sind nicht tief." Er konzentrierte sich kurz. Dann sprach er Worte in einer fremden Sprache. Ich wusste, dass er einen Heilungszauber anwandte. Wie wirkungsvoll seine Heilzauber waren, hatte ich selber bereits mehrfach am eigenen Leibe erfahren. Beinahe augenblicklich hörte das Blut auf zu fließen. Die Wunden schlossen sich zusehends. Sie waren letztendlich nicht mehr als blaue Flecken.

Zufrieden nickte Anordil. "Ich muss meine Kraft sparen. Blaue Flecke tun zwar weh, aber die Wunden sind geschlossen", sagte er zu mir, "ich werde mich um die Orks kümmern." Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung trat er an die beiden toten Orks. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung streute er ein Pulver über sie. Ich kannte es aus Mittelerde. Dieser Zauber war mächtig und schnell, hatte jedoch den Nachteil, dass er wahnsinnig viel Energie kostete. Daher wurde er äußerst selten angewandt. Selbst die mächtigen Istari, die über wesentlich mehr magische Energie verfügten als Anordil, vermieden in der Regel diesen Zauber.

Ich hörte wie Anordil leise ein paar Worte sprach, die ich nicht verstand. Daraufhin wallte ein dichter Nebel um die Orks auf. Dieser hüllte sie vollständig ein. Als er nach ein paar Sekunden zerfaserte, waren die Orks verschwunden. Anordil sah mich kurz an und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Er würde die Orks auf der Lichtung genauso verschwinden lassen. Danach würde seine magische Energie beinahe aufgebraucht sein.

Ich wartete neben Marc. Dieser kam allmählich wieder zu sich. "Oh Gott, was waren denn das für Dinger?", murmelte er entsetzt und rieb sich seinen Kopf. "Das waren Orks", antwortete ich trocken, "sie sind lästig, aber man gewöhnt sich an sie." Er tastete über seinen Körper. "Warum lebe ich eigentlich noch? Wo sind die Wunden?", fragte er überrascht, "ich bin doch mehrfach von denen getroffen worden und es hat stark geblutet. – Hier sieh, - meine Kleider sind ja ganz blutig."

Ungläubig rieb er den zerfetzten Stoff zwischen seinen Fingern. Blut klebte an ihnen. Ich schaute ihn lächelnd an. "Anordil hat dich geheilt. Du hast zwar blaue Flecken, aber die Wunden sind verschlossen", sagte ich zu ihm. Er starrte mich an. "Er hat einen Weg hierher gefunden?", fragte er erstaunt. Ich nickte. "Die Umgebung ist sauber, es waren tatsächlich nur die fünf, die mir gefolgt waren", sagte Anordil leise, als er aus der Dunkelheit auf uns zu trat. Marc zuckte zusammen. Er hatte ihn nicht kommen hören. Ich dagegen hatte seine Aura gespürt. Die einzige übrigens, die ich wahrnehmen konnte. Warum das so war, wusste ich nicht.

Marc musterte Anordil aufmerksam. "Darf ich vorstellen?", sagte ich lächelnd, "dies ist Anordil Glordoronion, mein Gemahl. – Anordil, dies ist Marc Smith. Er war mir in der Zeit, die ich bereits hier weile ein guter Freund." "Sei gegrüßt, Marc Smith", sprach Anordil freundlich und reichte ihm die Hand, "wenn Arwen euch Freund nennt, so werde ich es auch tun." Marc verneigte sich ehrerbietig, bevor er die Hand ergriff. Schließlich hatte ich ihm von Anordil erzählt. Er wusste, dass er einen Edlen des Elbenvolkes vor sich hatte, der zudem etliche tausend Jahre älter war als er.

"Seid willkommen in Willfour Manor", erwiderte er, beinahe ehrfürchtig, "ich bin froh, dass Annas Wunsch wenigstens zum Teil in Erfüllung gegangen ist. Sie hat viel von ihnen erzählt. – Und ich schätze mich glücklich, einem Elben Mittelerdes die Hand schütteln zu dürfen." "Wir sollten wieder hineingehen", sagte ich zu Marc, "aber am besten über den Hintereingang." Marc nickte zustimmend. "So wie wir aussehen, sollten wir zuerst auf die Zimmer schleichen", entgegnete er, "in diesen Kleidern können wir uns nicht beim Fest blicken lassen."

"Warum nicht?", schmunzelte ich, "Blut und zerfetzte Kleidung ist doch das passende Outfit für Halloween." Entsetzt sah er mich an. Anordil blickte fragend. "Ich denke, dass erklärt Anna besser als ich", seufzte Marc und humpelte voraus. Ich ergriff Anordils Hand. Wortlos zog ich ihn mit mir. Ich musste Marc Recht gegen. Wir sollten wirklich zuerst unauffällig auf unsere Zimmer schleichen. Orkblut war schließlich schwarz. Zudem roch es etwas unangenehm, was zum einen am Blut selber lag und zum anderen daran, dass Orks furchtbar schmutzig waren. Demzufolge konnte es nur besser sein, wenn wir die Gewänder wechselten, bevor wir uns wieder in den Festsaal begaben.

Angespannt folgte Anordil mir durch das Haus. Vom Festsaal drang laute Musik. Sie musste unangenehm für die Ohren eines Elben klingen. In meinem Zimmer war diese zum Glück nur gedämpft zu vernehmen. "Dies ist mein kleines Reich", sagte ich leise, "sei mir willkommen, mein Geliebter." Anordil blickte sich aufmerksam um. Dann legte er seine Waffen ab. Behutsam nahm er mich in die Arme. Es schien, als hätte er Angst mich zu erdrücken. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit einem Finger über die Konturen meines Gesichtes. Tief schaute er mir dabei in die Augen. Ein Feuer loderte in ihnen.

"_Anor nîn, el silar nîn_ – meine Sonne, mein leuchtender Stern", flüsterte er mir zu, als er mich erneut in die Arme schloss. Ich schmiegte mich ganz nah an ihn und atmete seine Nähe. Ein Duft nach Wald und Moos. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, dass er jetzt hier war. Furcht breitete sich in mir aus. Die Furcht, er würde nur ein Trugbild sein und verschwinden, sobald ich die Augen öffnete. Daher zog ich es vor diese geschlossen zu halten. "_Anirannen na gen_ - ich sehnte mich nach dir", flüsterte ich, "ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wiedersehen."

Einige Minuten standen wir einfach so da. Genossen die Nähe des anderen. Atmeten tief des anderen Duft. Hörten seinen Herzschlag. Spürten die Wärme seines Körpers. Ja, er war da. Zu deutlich nahm ich ihn wahr, als das es ein Streich meiner Sinne sein könnte. Die Musik von unten hallte dumpf. Mahnte mich, dass ich bald wieder auf der Bühne sein sollte. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, löste ich mich aus Anordils Umarmung. Er sah mich fragend an. "Wir müssen hinunter. Ich muss gleich noch einmal singen", sagte ich mit Bedauern in der Stimme. Anordil nickte verstehend. "Wir können nachher reden", stimmte er mir zu.

Danach versorgte ich meine Wunde. Eher gesagt, Anordil sprach einen kleinen Heilzauber. Ich reichte ihm das zweite Gewand, welches ich heute eigentlich tragen wollte. "Dieses Fest diente ursprünglich dazu, die Toten zu ehren", erklärte ich ihm, "bei den Kelten heißt es Samhuin. Für sie bedeutet es, dass sich die Welt der Lebenden und die Anderswelt, wie sie das Reich der Toten nannten, in jener Nacht berührten. Die toten Seelen wandern herum, besuchen die Plätze, wo sie gelebt haben und wandern neben den Lebenden. Die Christen nennen diese Nacht Allerseelen. Auch hier glaubt man, dass die Seelen der Toten umherwandern und teilhaben am Geschehen. Halloween dagegen ist ein amerikanischer Brauch. Amerika ist ein Land weit im Westen. – In den Anfängen des Halloween kam die Bedeutung der von Allerseelen oder Samhuin gleich. Doch im Lauf der Zeit und im Zuge dessen, das die Menschen an immer weniger glauben, wurde aus dem Fest der Toten ein Fest der Lebenden, an dem sie den Tod feiern. Sie tragen Masken und verkleiden sich als Geschöpfe der Dunkelheit."

"Äußerst merkwürdig", kommentierte Anordil, "warum sollte sich jemand als Ork verkleiden?" Ich lächelte ihn an. "Orks wohl weniger", erwiderte ich amüsiert, "eher Vampire oder Werwölfe und ähnliche Gestalten." Nachdem ich ihm die Maske befestigt hatte, drehte er sich zu mir um. Er sah höllisch schön aus in dem schwarzen, fließenden Gewand, mit den goldenen Haaren und den strahlendblauen Augen. Letztere wurden durch die schneeweiße Gesichtsmaske noch zusätzlich betont. Ich zog wieder das weiße Kleid von vorhin an. Gelassen nahm ich die blutrote Maske. Die Dolche konnten wir bequem unter den Gewändern verstecken.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür. Automatisch ging mein Griff zum Dolch. Anordil legte mir die Hand auf meinen Waffenarm. "Es ist der junge Mann von vorhin, Marc", wisperte er mir zu. Er war eindeutig ein Meister im Auren spüren. Ich öffnete die Tür. Marc hatte sich ebenfalls umgezogen. Die graue Robe, die er nun trug, war sein Alternativkostüm gewesen. Er wirkte immer noch ein wenig blass um die Nase, schien sich aber gefangen zu haben. Bewundernd pfiff er durch die Zähne, als er Anordil ansichtig wurde. "Meine Güte", stieß er hervor, "ich dachte nicht, dass es jemanden gibt, der in dieser Robe so verdammt gut aussieht." "Uns Elben kleiden beinahe jegliche Gewänder", gab Anordil trocken zurück. "Wir sollten langsam hinunter gehen", warf ich ein, "wir werden bestimmt bereits vermisst."

Gemeinsam gingen wir in den Festsaal. Dort war die Stimmung beeindruckend gut. Wie ich vermutete, wurde ich von Patrice schon erwartet. Sie trug ein Kleid in dunklen Grautönen. Ihr Gesicht war bleich geschminkt. Kunstblut hatte am Hals eine rote Spur hinterlassen. "Wo steckssst du nur", fragte sie mich, "man wartet bereitsss ungeduldig auf deinen weiteren Vortrag." Durch ihre aufgeklebten langen Eckzähne, lispelte sie ein wenig. Bewundernd musterte sie Anordil. "Zssu welcher Sstudentenssschaft gehört denn diessse düssstere Gesstalt?" In Anordils Augen blitzte es amüsiert auf. Offensichtlich ließ er sich auf die Besonderheiten von Halloween ein. "Sei gegrüßt, Sterbliche", wisperte Anordil mit seidenweicher Stimme. Ich sah, wie Patrice zusammenzuckte und ihr eine Gänsehaut überlief. Hinter meiner Maske musste ich mir mein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Es sah sowieso keiner.

Meine Augen trafen Anordils. In ihnen glitzerte es vor Vergnügen. Insgeheim schüttelte ich den Kopf. Dies war eben Elbenart. Vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde hatte er mit etlichen Orks gekämpft und nun frönte er dem Spiel. Hatte ich erwähnt, dass Elben gerne Spielen? Und einige von ihnen Wetten über alles lieben? Dabei musste ich an Luvalaes denken. Ich konnte nur froh sein, dass er nicht gleichermaßen den Weg hierher gefunden hatte. Anordil war bereits auffallend genug. Nun gut, nicht gerade an diesem Abend. Jedoch morgen, bei Tageslicht. Aber Luvalaes? ... Die beiden Brüder im Doppelpack? ... Ich wagte nicht daran zu denken.

"_Erui ben bul drevaded i annon_ - das Tor konnte nur einer durchqueren", wisperte mir Anordil ins Ohr, als ich zur Bühne ging, "deshalb ging ich alleine. Übrigens – schöne Grüße von Luvalaes. Ich traf in Lothlórien." Entgeistert sah ich ihn an. "Jetzt glaube ich auf keinen Fall mehr, dass du nicht meine Gedanken liest", antwortete ich entsetzt und wich einem der Tänzer aus mit dem ich beinahe zusammengestoßen war, "du konntest mein Gesicht nicht sehen." Vergnügt sah er mich an. "Aber deine Augen", konterte er.

Darauf konnte ich keine Antwort geben. Mir fehlten schlichtweg die Worte. Daher nahm ich meine Flöte und stieg auf die Bühne. Dort spielte ich zwei düstere Stücke. Danach hatte ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle. Anschließend wechselte ich auf die Laute. Ich sang eine Ballade. Anordil stand vorne an der Bühne. In seinen Augen glitzerte es. Er blickte in meine Seele. Und er wusste, dass ich es wusste. Ich konnte nicht anders, dies musste ich rächen. Spontan forderte ich Anordil auf, zu mir auf die Bühne zu kommen.

"_Man linnam_ - was sollen wir singen", fragte er mich leise, "_ú-iston in laer i amar gîn_ - ich kenne die Lieder deiner Welt nicht." "Die Ballade von Beren und Lúthien", erwiderte ich, "erinnerst du dich an die englischen Worte?" Er nickte zustimmend. Vor einiger Zeit hatte ich sie von Anordil zur Übung ins Englische übersetzen lassen. Das kam uns jetzt zu Gute. Verhalten begann ich die Melodie auf der Laute zu spielen. Die dunklen Töne vibrierten in der Luft. Sobald Anordil einsetzte herrschte Totenstille. Ich musste mich bemühen, meine Gegenstimme nicht fade wirken zu lassen. Seine Stimme passte hervorragend zu dieser Nacht. Er zog alle in seinen Bann. Man sah förmlich, wie er die Herzen der Zuhörenden berührte. Sie hörten nicht nur die Musik, sie spürten sie regelrecht.

Nach unserem Vortrag herrschte erst einmal Stille, bevor wir tosenden Applaus bekamen. Bevor sie uns von der Bühne ließen, mussten wir ein weiteres Stück singen. Wir entschieden uns für "Den Fall Morias". Es erschien mir passend für Halloween. Dann hatte ich endlich meine Pflicht erfüllt und konnte den Rest des Abends und der Nacht genießen. Nach einer Stunde zog ich mich unauffällig mit Anordil zurück. Schließlich hatten wir viel zu bereden.

In meinem Zimmer angekommen, schloss ich aufatmend die Türe hinter uns. Vorsichtshalber drehte ich in dieser Nacht sogar den Schlüssel herum. Die Maske, die ich trug, warf ich achtlos an die Seite. Beinahe vorsichtig löste ich seine Gesichtsmaske. Erleichtert atmete ich auf, als ich sein schönes Antlitz sah. "Ich bin wirklich hier, meine Geliebte", sagte er sanft. "Ich wagte nicht daran zu glauben", antwortete ich ihm, "es ist so unwirklich." Vorsichtig liebkoste er meine Lippen. "_Ú-olthach_ - du träumst nicht", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, "_im sí. – Ertham._ - Ich bin hier. – Wir sind vereint."

Behutsam nahm er mein Gesicht in seine Hände. Seine strahlendblauen Augen tasteten jeden Inch davon ab. Ich versank in diesem Blick. Zärtlich strich er mit den Fingern die Konturen meines Gesichtes nach. Erwartungsvoll öffnete ich die Lippen. Als er mich küsste, schloss ich die Augen. Genoss jeden Augenblick. Seine Zunge fuhr vorsichtig über meine Lippen. Berührte sanft meine Zunge. Ich spürte seine Nähe. Roch seinen Duft. Er berauschte mich. Seine Hände wanderten über meinen Körper. Erforschten ihn. Streichelten. Forderten. Mein Gewand fiel zu Boden. Heiße Wellen durchfuhren mich. Erregt nestelte ich an den Verschlüssen seiner Robe und verfluchte die Haken, die es hielten.

Leise lachte Anordil auf. "Gemach, meine Sonne", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, "die Hast ist der Tod der Liebe. Habe ich dich dies nicht gelehrt?" Ein leises Knurren meinerseits veranlasste ihn, selbst Hand an das Gewand zu legen. "Wie ich sehe, ist die Schüchternheit nicht mehr dein Gast." Seine Worte klangen amüsiert. Seine Hände fuhren zärtlich über meine Haut. Erzeugten kleine Schauer. Sanft liebkoste er mein Gesicht, meinen Hals. Tasteten sich zu meinem Busen. Seine Haare kitzelten mich, wenn sie mich flüchtig berührten.

Er hauchte kleine Küsse auf jeden einzelnen Inch meiner Haut. Unendlich langsam näherte er sich erneut meinen Lippen. Verschloss sie mit einem warmen, zärtlichen Kuss, welcher mich erzittern ließ. Ich hob meine Arme, zog ihn näher zu mir heran und erwiderte seine Zärtlichkeit. Sanft glitten meine Fingerspitzen über sein Gesicht. Sein wunderschönes Gesicht, dessen Anblick ich so lange hatte entbehren müssen. Ich tastete mich vorwärts zu seinen Ohren. Fuhr die Konturen ab. Massierte sie behutsam. Anordil schloss genüsslich die Augen. "Fürwahr", flüsterte er, "von Schüchternheit keine Spur mehr."

Er küsste mich erneut, forderte mit seiner Zunge Einlass. Nur zu gerne gewährte ich ihm dies. Behutsam schloss er mich in seine Arme. Hob mich geschmeidig hoch und trug mich hinüber zu meinem Bett, als wäre ich eine Feder. Jetzt war ich dankbar um die Breite dieses alten Möbelstückes. Er legte sich neben mich. Stützte sich auf einem Ellenbogen und betrachtete mich gänzlich. "Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", fragte ich ihn. Meine Stimme klang heiser vor Erregung. Er lächelte mich an. "_Mae_ - ja", erwiderte er, "mir gefällt sehr, was ich sehe. – Ich habe dich vermisst."

Langsam streckte ich eine Hand aus. Berührte seine seidige warme Haut. Ich spürte jede Faser seines Körpers. Die festen Muskeln unter der weichen Haut. Ein leises wohliges Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen. Eine Spur von gehauchten Küssen ließ ihn erschauern. Liebevoll küsste ich seine Haut. Wanderte mit der Zunge zu seinen Brustwarzen. Umspielte sie. Knabberte genüsslich daran, bevor ich zu seinem Bauchnabel wanderte und dort meine Zunge vergrub. Ich hörte seinen Atem schneller werden.

Anordils Hände ließen mich innehalten. Sanft zog er mich zu sich hoch. Schloss mich in seine Arme. Seine Haut auf meiner. Es raubte mir beinahe den Verstand. Langsam, unendlich langsam und zärtlich begaben sich seine Hände und seine Lippen erneut auf Wanderschaft. Ich begab mich gänzlich in seine Hände. Ließ ihn forschen und fordern. Genoss die Gefühle, die er in mir wachrief. Sein Atem auf meiner Haut jagte Schauer über meinen Rücken. Mein Herz schlug schneller. Es war so laut, dass ich wusste, er hörte es. Er verstärkte seine Berührungen. Steigerte damit das Kribbeln in meinem Körper ins Unermessliche. Ich keuchte auf, als er behutsam anfing an meiner Brustwarze zu saugen.

Seine Hand wanderte weiter hinunter. Berührten meinen Oberschenkel. Tasteten sich vorsichtig zu der empfindlichsten Stelle vor, die er behutsam anfing zu massieren. Wellen der Lust durchströmten mich. Ich wand mich hin und her. Schob ihm mein Becken entgegen. Mehr als bereit ihn aufzunehmen. Doch Anordil hörte nicht auf. Er intensivierte gar noch die Berührungen. Schauer rannen durch meinen Körper. Anordils Augen beobachteten mich. Registrierten jede einzelne meiner Reaktionen. Ich sah ihn an. Unfähig zu sprechen. Seine tiefblauen Augen verschlangen mich. Mir war vorher nie derart bewusst gewesen, dass ihre Farbe seine Gefühle widerspiegelte.

Zärtlich verschloss er meine Lippen mit einem Kuss. Seine Hände schoben meine Beine ein wenig auseinander. Ich spürte sein Gewicht. Sein heißes Geschlecht. Erwartungsvoll drängte ich mich ihm entgegen. Und stöhnte laut auf, als er behutsam in mich eindrang. Schwer atmend passte ich mich seinem Rhythmus an. Ließ mich von ihm davon tragen auf den Wellen der Lust. Immer wieder zog er sich aus mir zurück, steigerte mein Verlangen ihn in mir zu spüren. Dann endlich ließ er seine Beherrschung fallen und drang tief in mich ein. Gemeinsam erreichten wir den Höhepunkt.

Erschöpft lehnte ich mich zurück. Anordil streichelte sanft meinen Körper. Er ließ die Wellen der Lust langsam ausklingen. Zärtlich küsste er mich. "_Milin gen_ - ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich. "_Iston_ - ich weiß", erwiderte er leise. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn. Genoss seine Nähe. "_Man cerir?_ - Was ist geschehen?", fragte ich, "ich meine, was geschah, nachdem ich verschwand?"

"Bei dem Kampf hatte ich gedacht, Faxus würde mit dem gegnerischen Zauberer fertig werden, aber dem war nicht so", erzählte Anordil, "als ich sah, wie du in einem Lichtblitz verschwandest, war ich entsetzt. Minuten später schafften wir es, die Angreifer zu besiegen. Nach dem Kampf habe ich den Platz untersucht, wo du gestanden hattest sowie die Überreste des Zauberers. Ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass er dich nicht getötet, sondern nur durch ein Tor gestoßen hatte. Nur wohin, dass war mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht klar. Der Torstein des Zauberers war bei dieser Aktion geborsten. Ich nahm ihn trotzdem an mich. Ich habe ihn später untersucht und festgestellt, dass sich das Tor hierher geöffnet hatte, in deine Welt. Das war für mich eine große Erleichterung. Doch ich brauchte Wochen, um ein Tor zu aktivieren, was aber misslang."

"_Mae_ - ja", unterbrach ich ihn, "ich hatte es gespürt." Anordil fuhr mit seinen Fingern sacht die Konturen meines Gesichtes ab. "Du hattest mir einmal einen Traum geschickt. Das gab mir wieder Hoffnung. Arthesis und den anderen Händlersohn lieferten wir wieder wohlbehalten in Esgaroth ab. - Und du hattest Recht. - Dieser Brior sollte die Schwester von Arthesis heiraten. Aber sie hatte die Zeit genutzt und war geflüchtet." Ein feines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

"Anscheinend war sie genauso wehrhaft wie ihr Bruder. Arthesis zumindest schien hocherfreut darüber zu sein. Sein Vater bat uns, ihre Spur aufzunehmen. Also zogen wir erneut los. - Ohne Brior diesmal. Er zog es vor in Esgaroth zu bleiben. Arthesis und Gutfried begleiteten uns. Unser Weg führte uns auch über Lothlórien. Dort blieben wir einige Tage. In einer Nacht hatte ich erneut einen Traum. Du schicktest mir eine Botschaft. Ich sprach mit Galadriel darüber. Sie untersuchte ebenfalls den Torstein. Sie sagte, er wäre gefährlich, weil er durch den Schaden, den er davongetragen hatte, nicht einzuschätzen wäre. Aber ich wollte es ein weiteres Mal versuchen. Legolas erinnerte sich schließlich an eine alten Tempelstätte östlich Lothlóriens. Ich dachte mir, dass ich es dort versuchen sollte. Das Magiefeld war stark an diesem Ort. Allerdings wurden wir von einer Horde Orks überrascht. Legolas und Luvalaes gaben mir indes Deckung. Ich öffnete das Tor mitten im Kampf. Deshalb konnten fünf Orks hierher gelangen. Das tut mir leid."

Ich erzählte ihm, was hier geschehen war. Danach zeigte ich ihm den Torstein, den ich besaß. Anordil betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. "Dies ist nicht nur ein Torstein. Ich fühle es", sagte er leise, "mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit hätte er dich getötet, wenn du ihn benutzt hättest. Selbst für mich birgt er ein Risiko. Die Symbole sind anders, aber ich werde ihn mit viel Zeit entschlüsseln können." Entsetzen kroch in mir hoch. Es war eine glückliche Fügung, dass er jetzt hier aufgetaucht war. Hätte ich bis zum Imbolc die Symbole enträtselt, dann hätte ich den Stein eingesetzt und wäre vielleicht getötet worden. So erhielt ich noch einmal eine Chance. Ich musste nur einen Weg finden, Anordil unauffällig hier unterzubringen.

Sollte ich das Semester abbrechen? Vielleicht mit ihm zusammen nach Shancahir gehen? Ich würde morgen darüber nachdenken. Vor Erschöpfung fielen mir die Augen zu. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Ich kuschelte mich fest an Anordil. Sanft hielt er mich in den Armen. Sekunden später schlief ich an seiner Seite ein. Das erste Mal seit Monaten war mein Schlaf wieder tief und fest.

to be continued ...

- 17 -


	21. Begegnungen

Begegnungen

Ich erwachte in der Dämmerung. Die Decke zog ich ein wenig enger an mich heran. In tiefen Zügen atmete ich den Duft von Moos und Wald ein. Noch bevor ich die Augen aufschlug, wusste ich, dass Anordil neben mir lag und es kein Traum war. "_Gen suilon, anor nîn_ – sei gegrüßt, meine Sonne", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, "_pano hîn lîn. Ú-olthach. Hanî anwar nâ, garin batho hirant na gen._ - Öffne deine Augen. Du träumst nicht. Es ist wahr, ich habe einen Weg zu dir gefunden." Ich schlug die Augen auf. Anordil lächelte mich an. Seine seidigen Haare kitzelten meine nackte Haut. "Ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist", flüsterte ich zurück, "jetzt wird alles gut werden." Ich glitt aus dem Bett und schaute zum Fenster hinaus.

Die Morgensonne fiel golden ins Zimmer. Leichter Wind bewegte die herbstlich gefärbten Blätter des nahegelegenen Wäldchens. Gestern Nacht hatten dort einige Orks ihr Leben ausgehaucht. Unbemerkt von den Augen dieser Welt. "Deine Mitbewohner sind bereits wach", sagte Anordil. Er hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und stand nun hinter mir. "Deine Welt ist äußerst laut. Es muss eine große Stadt in der unmittelbaren Nähe geben, denn ich konnte Glocken hören. Gehören sie zu den Tempeln dieser Welt?" Ich nickte. "_Mae_ - ja", bestätigte ich, "Oxford liegt dort drüben hinter dem Wäldchen. - Und du hast Recht. Die Glocken, die du gehört hast, sind Tempelglocken. In meiner Welt heißen die christlichen Tempel Kirchen und sind immer mit Glocken bestückt. - Sieh dort drüben." Ich deutete zum Wald hinüber. Hinter den Baumwipfeln konnte man die Turmspitzen von Oxford sehen.

"Ist dies die Stadt?", fragte er mich. "Ja", nickte ich zustimmend, "in den nächsten Tagen werden wir einige Ausflüge dorthin machen. Ich werde dir die Stadt zeigen und dich in die Besonderheiten meiner Welt einführen." Spontan hatte ich beschlossen, dass wir erst ein paar Tage vor Ort bleiben würden. In Oxford hatte ich mehr Möglichkeiten Anordil für diese Welt bereit zu machen. "Warte einen Augenblick", sagte ich zu ihm, "ich werde rasch zu Marc hinüber gehen und ihn um ein paar Kleidungsstücke bitten. Deine Elbenkleidung ist zu auffallend." Anordil nickte zustimmend. Ich schlüpfte in Jeans und Pullover. Anschließend zog ich ein paar bequeme Schuhe an und schlich aus dem Raum.

Das Zimmer von Marc lag am Ende des Flures auf der anderen Seite. Ich klopfte leise an die Tür. Nach ein paar Sekunden wurde mir geöffnet. "Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du vorbeikommst", flüsterte Marc. Ich glitt ins Zimmer. "Guten Morgen, Marc", wisperte ich zurück, "ich wollte mir bei dir ein paar Sachen ausleihen. Schließlich hat Anordil keine geeignete Kleidung mitgebracht." Marc lächelte mich müde an. Um seine Augen waren leichte graue Schatten.

"Wie geht es deinen Wunden?", fragte ich ihn. Er bewegte seine Arme und tastete den Oberkörper ab. "Erstaunlicherweise gut", erwiderte er, "es sind ein paar blaue Flecke da und es tut weh, wenn ich mich bewege, aber ansonsten ist nichts zu sehen. Dabei habe ich gedacht, diese Monster schlagen mich in Stücke. Ich hatte wirklich Angst. Und es tat verdammt weh. Ich habe bereits oft über Kämpfe gelesen, doch den Schmerz der Wunden kann man sich nicht vorstellen. Es hat mich regelrecht geschockt. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ein Schwertstreich derart schmerzen könnte. Und wie rasch das Blut fließen kann. Wenn Anordil nicht geholfen hätte – ich wäre vielleicht verblutet, wie ein abgestochenes Schwein. Er ist wirklich verdammt gut." "Du wärst eher an dem Schock gestorben", entgegnete ich trocken, "die Wunden waren nicht tief und es war keine Arterie getroffen. Folglich hättest du nicht verbluten können."

"Musst du immer so realistisch sein?", maulte er beinahe beleidigt. Mit einem vernichtenden Blick ging Marc zum Kleiderschrank. Er kramte einige Minuten und reichte mir dann ein paar Sachen an. "Ich denke, dass dürfte passen", meinte er zufrieden, "Anordil scheint eine ähnliche Kleidergröße wie ich zu haben. – Hier ist ein hoffentlich passender Gürtel. Notfalls muss er die Hose ein wenig enger schnallen." Ich nahm den Packen entgegen. "Vielen Dank, Marc. Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück." Er nickte kurz und ich schlich mich wieder zur Tür hinaus.

Rasch huschte ich zurück in mein Zimmer. Anordil stand noch immer am Fenster. Die Herbstsonne zauberte goldene Reflexe in sein Haar. "Deine Welt ist außerordentlich merkwürdig", sagte er leise, "vorhin sah ich einen Vogel, der kein Vogel sein konnte. Die Flügel waren viel zu starr. Desgleichen bewegte er sich recht eigenartig." Ich lächelte verständnisvoll. "Was du gesehen hast, war tatsächlich kein Vogel", antwortete ich ihm, "es muss ein kleines Flugzeug gewesen sein. Eine Maschine, die Menschen durch die Luft befördern kann." Anordil sah mich irritiert an. "Eine Maschine, die Menschen durch die Luft tragen kann?", wiederholte er leise, "das ist wahrlich merkwürdig." Sanft legte ich meine Hand auf seinen Arm. "Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst", flüsterte ich, "mir ging es ähnlich, als ich Mittelerde betrat. Daher kann ich dich gut verstehen."

Ich reichte Anordil die Kleider, die ich von Marc bekommen hatte. Er musterte sie interessiert. Ich zeigte ihm, wie man sie anlegte und schloss. Als er angekleidet war, betrachtete er sich neugierig im Spiegel. Anordil fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in den Jeans, dem Hemd und den festen Turnschuhen, aber er verzog keine Miene. "Es tut mir leid, Anordil", sagte ich bedauernd zu ihm, "aber die elbischen Gewänder sind wirklich viel zu auffällig. Das einzige, was mir jetzt Sorgen macht, sind deine Ohren." Er sah mich fragend an. "Es gibt auf meiner Welt keine Elben", erklärte ich, "auch keine Zwerge, Halblinge, Orks, Warge, Trolle, Drachen und Zauberer. Hier existieren nur Menschen." "Ich erinnere mich", erwiderte Anordil, "die Form meiner Ohren ist in deiner Welt unbekannt. – Doch sei ohne Sorge. In der Zeit, wo wir getrennt waren, bekam ich die Gelegenheit neue Zauber zu lernen. Nun kann ich meine Ohren wie die der Menschen aussehen lassen. Allerdings nur für wenige Stunden." "Das reicht vollkommen", sagte ich aufgeregt. Er murmelte ein paar Worte und Sekunden später waren seine Ohrspitzen verschwunden. Zufrieden nickte ich. "Dann wollen wir Frühstücken gehen", lachte ich erfreut. Die Jacke, die ich von Marc erhalten hatte, legte ich über einen Stuhl. Anschließend gingen wir hinunter.

Anordil hob belustigt eine Augenbraue, als wir unten in den Speisesaal kamen. Ich war nicht verwundert, denn nach etlichen vorangegangenen Feiern war mir dieser Anblick bereits bekannt. Meine Wohngenossen saßen bereits versammelt. Mehr oder minder munter und in einem mehr oder weniger guten Zustand.

Neill sah arg verkatert aus, genau wie Angela und Steve. Die beiden rührten gedankenverloren in jeweils einem riesigen Becher Kaffee. Patrice hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, die von einer durchwachten Nacht zeugten. Der einzige, der dagegen halbwegs munter und fit aussah, war Marc. "Verweichlichter Haufen", kommentierte Anordil leise auf Sindarin, "bei einem Fest der Zwerge würde das wohl keiner von ihnen überleben. - Vielleicht nur Marc."

"Guten Morgen, ihr beiden", begrüßte uns Marc, "setzt euch und greift zu." Einladend deutete er auf den reichlich gedeckten Tisch. Patrice schaute ihn müde an. "Vielleicht wärst du vorher so nett, denn toll aussehenden jungen Mann an Annas Seite vorzustellen", sagte sie leicht verkatert. Junger Mann, dachte ich bei mir, wenn du wüsstest. Ich konnte mir mit Mühe ein Lächeln verkneifen. Anordil tat, als habe er diese Bemerkung nicht mitbekommen.

"Dies ist Garret O'Neill", antwortete ich rasch an Marcs Stelle, "er studiert in Dublin Keltologie und ist mein Mann." Patrice sah uns überrascht an. Und nicht nur sie. "Willkommen in Willfour Manor, Garret", sprach sie und reichte ihm die Hand. Anordil zuckte mit keiner Wimper. "Vielen Dank für Euren Willkommensgruß, .....", er lächelte sie fragend an und nahm ihre Hand. Man sah, dass Patrice eine Gänsehaut bekam. Anordils Stimme tat seine Wirkung.

"Patrice, ich heiße Patrice", hauchte sie leise. "Nochmals vielen Dank, Patrice", sagte Anordil. Sie sah ihn fasziniert an. Hätte sie nicht gesessen, würde sie augenblicklich dahin schmelzen. Ich lächelte nur. Es war immer wieder schön zu sehen, welche Wirkung Anordil auf Frauen hatte. "Willkommen in unserer Runde, Garret", sagte Angela überrascht, als sie ihm ebenfalls die Hand gab, "du hast uns nicht erzählt, dass du verheiratet bist, Anna. - Und das mit einem derart außergewöhnlich gut aussehenden Mann." "Du hast mich auch nicht gefragt", konterte ich trocken.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis man sich angeregt unterhielt. Anordil meisterte geschickt einige der auftretenden Hürden. Schließlich gab es vieles, was er nicht wissen konnte, aber in meiner Welt selbstverständlich war. Doch anhand seiner über viertausend Jahren Erfahrung gelang es ihm spielend, diese Gesprächsthemen zu meiden oder in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

Nach dem Frühstück zeigte ich ihm Willfour Manor und das dazugehörige Areal. Anordil zeigte sich beeindruckt von dem Anwesen. Die Bauweise faszinierte ihn. Bei den Ställen besuchten wir die Pferde. Keines der Tiere zeigte ihm gegenüber Scheu oder eine ablehnende Haltung. Selbst die als schwierig einzustufenden Pferde waren außerordentlich zutraulich. Die Tiere hatten ein feines Gespür dafür, dass er nicht dass war, was er zu sein schien. Sie erkannten in ihm den Elb.

"Dies ist Ruby", stellte ich ihm mein ehemaliges Pferd vor, "Ruby und Dark Cloud waren die Pferde von meinem Bruder und mir. Wir haben ihnen damals die Kommandos in Sindarin beigebracht. Sie erinnern sich überdies daran." Ich sprach jetzt Sindarin. Ruby hob den Kopf. Aus der Box daneben konnte ich das aufgeregte Schnauben von Dark Cloud hören. Anordil trat näher. "_Tolo na nin_ – komm zu mir", rief er leise. Ruby drängte sich ans Gatter. Aus der anderen Box schob sich der markante Kopf von Dark Cloud hervor. Er drängte sich an Anordils Hand und schnaubte wohlig, als dieser ihn kraulte. Mit der anderen Hand streichelte Anordil Rubys Blesse. "Es sind schöne Tiere", sagte er, "du musst stolz auf sie sein." "Es sind nicht mehr meine", antwortete ich, "sie gehören nun zum Anwesen."

Auf dem Rückweg zum Hauptgebäude erzählte ich ihm von Patrick, dem Nachlass meiner Eltern und Willfour Manor. Kurz bevor wir das Haus erreichten, hörten wir ein lautes Geknatter auf uns zu kommen. Unwillkürlich umfasste Anordil den Griff des Dolches, welchen er versteckt am Körper trug. Gespannt wie ein Bogen musterte er die Umgebung. Seine Züge entglitten ihm zu einem äußerst merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck, als er das erste Auto in seinem Leben sah. Unter lautem Getöse polterte das Gefährt die Auffahrt von Willfour Manor herauf. Ich schmunzelte in mich hinein. Nun konnte ich Anordil gleich eine der Besonderheiten meiner Welt zeigen – Autos!

"_Man hen an nad?_ - Was ist das für ein Ding?", brach es aus ihm heraus. Er hatte Mühe sich zu beherrschen. Anscheinend schwankte er zwischen Vorsicht und Angriff. Ich lachte belustigt. "Das ist ein Auto", erklärte ich ihm, "eher gesagt ein Lieferwagen. Der Metzger aus der Stadt beliefert uns zweimal die Woche mit Fleisch und Wurstwaren." Anordil schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Das ist befremdlich. Das Gefährt bewegt sich ohne Pferde oder Ochsen. Wie kann es sich vorwärts bewegen ohne das es gezogen wird, Arwen?" Oh je, ich hatte vergessen, wie neugierig Elben sein können. Rasch kratzte ich mein eher spärliches Wissen über Verbrennungsmotoren zusammen. Schließlich hatte ich mich nie damit befassen müssen. Autofahren war für mich stets eine Art Nutzung des Wagens gewesen. Mit der damit verbundenen Technik hatte ich mich nie beschäftigt. Hauptsache, das Auto fuhr. Allerdings war ich seit meinem ersten Verschwinden nicht mehr selber gefahren. Ich wusste gar nicht, ob ich es überhaupt noch beherrschte.

"Soweit ich weiß, hat das Auto ein Behältnis, in dem eine Flüssigkeit verbrannt wird. Dadurch wird ein Gestänge betrieben, das die Räder bewegt. Die Gase, die bei der Verbrennung entstehen, werden anschließend in die Luft abgeleitet. - Das ist übrigens der metallische Geruch, der dieser Welt anhaftet." Anordil nickte verstehend. "Dieses Ding wäre etwas für Zwerge. Sie experimentieren gerne mit mechanischen Dingen. Es würde ihnen viel Vergnügen bereiten, solch ein Gefährt auseinander zu nehmen und zu studieren." Da mochte er wohl Recht haben. Gemächlich betraten wir das Haus.

Das Mittagessen würde heute kalt ausfallen. Eher gesagt, es gab die Reste vom Vorabend. Was im übrigen ganz gut war. Jeder bediente sich aus der Küche, wie es ihm beliebte. Erst heute Abend würde es warme Kost geben. Am Nachmittag standen Aufräumarbeiten an. Schließlich musste der Saal wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand versetzt werden. Anordil packte bereitwillig mit an. In dem allgemeinen Durcheinander fiel es nicht weiter auf, wenn er manche Dinge etwas eingehender betrachtete. Zwischendurch stubbste mich Marc kurz an.

"Anordil hat sämtliche Frauen um den kleinen Finger gewickelt", flüsterte er mir zu, "sieh nur. – Sogar unsere Kratzbürste Susann würde ihm aus der Hand fressen." Ich sah hinüber zu dem kleinen Grüppchen und wusste sogleich, was er meinte. Anordil entfernte Teile der Dekoration, die Susann zusammenfaltete. Dabei unterhielten sie sich angeregt. Susann war ungewöhnlich zugänglich. Patrice war ebenfalls dort drüben beschäftigt. Er zog Frauen an, wie das Kerzenlicht die Motten.

"Ich kann es gut verstehen", erwiderte ich leise lachend, "er hat eine völlig außergewöhnliche Wirkung auf Frauen. - Sein Bruder übrigens noch mehr." Marc rollte die Augen. "Dann können wir froh sein, dass dieser nicht ebenfalls den Weg hierher gefunden hat", kommentierte er trocken, "andernfalls würden wir überhaupt nicht mehr zum Arbeiten kommen." Ich lachte derart laut, dass Anordil zu mir herüber sah. Seine strahlendblauen Augen blickten mich liebevoll an. Er lachte ebenfalls. In diesem Moment konnte jeder sehen, dass wir ein Paar waren.

Wir benötigten den ganzen Nachmittag um die Spuren des Festes zu beseitigen. Anschließend begab sich Marc mit Patrice in die Küche, um das Abendessen zu bereiten. Marc war ein begnadeter Koch, deshalb freute ich mich bereits darauf. "Deine Welt ist äußerst interessant", sagte Anordil zu mir, als wir alleine waren, "ich habe bei niemandem eine magische Aura gespürt. Magie scheinen die Menschen hier gar nicht zu kennen. Ist das richtig?" "Niemand in meiner Welt kennt Magie oder glaubt an sie", erwiderte ich, "Magie gehört ins Reich der Märchen. Es gibt wohl eine Handvoll Illusionisten auf der Welt, deren Fähigkeiten an der Grenze zur Magie sind, aber sie arbeiten nur mit ausgefeilten Tricks."

Er drehte nachdenklich seinen Dolch in der Hand. "Desgleichen habe ich bemerkt, dass keiner eine Waffe besitzt", sagte er. "Es ist nicht üblich Waffen zu tragen, außer man gehört zur Polizei oder vergleichbaren Einheiten", erklärte ich, "aber es gibt genügend Leute, die Waffen besitzen. Sie hängen diese an die Wand oder gehen zum Zeitvertreib auf die Jagd. Aber das offene Tragen von Waffen ist nicht üblich. Jedenfalls nicht hier in Europa." Anordil nickte verstehend. "Folglich muss deine Welt ausnehmend friedlich sein", erwidert er zufrieden. Ich seufzte. "Leider ist das Gegenteil der Fall", entgegnete ich traurig, "es gibt immer wieder militante Gruppen, die den Frieden stören. Manche von ihnen sind schlimmer als Orks. Terroranschläge sind in dieser Welt an der Tagesordnung. Es vergeht kein Tag, ohne eine neue Horrormitteilung. - Anschläge in Palästina. Bomben im Baskenland. Erdbeben in Indien. Überschwemmungen in China."

Anordil zeigte sich verwirrt. "Aber wie können alle diese Nachrichten zu euch gelangen, ohne das Magie im Spiel ist", fragte er irritiert. Jetzt konnte ich lächeln. "Es gibt Maschinen, die sich Fernseher nennen", erklärte ich, "über diese können wir die Nachrichten sehen und hören. Im übrigen gibt es kleinere Maschinen, die Radios genannt werden. Dabei wird nur der Ton übertragen." Interessiert sah er mich an. "Wie die Palantiri im alten Reich von Gondor?", warf er fragend ein. Spontan stand ich auf. "_Aphado nin, Anordil_ - komm mit, Anordil. Ich werde es dir zeigen." Neugierig folgte er mir.

Wir hatten ein Zimmer in Willfour Manor mit einem Fernseher ausgestattet. Es lag direkt neben der Bibliothek. Dort angekommen, schaltete ich das Gerät ein. Auf einem der Kanäle liefen sogar Nachrichten. Anordils Gesichtsausdruck war äußerst merkwürdig. Vorsichtig betrachtete er das Gerät, als wäre es gefährlich.

"Es sieht nicht aus wie ein Palantir", murmelte er, "aber es funktioniert wohl gleichermaßen." Er verharrte kurz. "Aber ich spüre keine magische Aura. Nur ein eigenartiges Summen ist zu hören." Erstaunt sah ich ihn an. Bisher hatte ich nie geglaubt, dass man Strom hören konnte. "Das muss die Elektrizität sein", antwortete ich, "manche Menschen sind derart empfindlich, dass sie diesen als hohen Summton empfinden. Ich vergaß, dass das Elbenvolk äußerst empfindsam ist. Elektrizität ist die Kraft, die das alles betreibt. Sie gibt uns Licht, Wärme und man kann sie als die Triebkraft dieser Welt bezeichnen. Heute funktioniert nahezu nichts mehr ohne Elektrizität. Der Mensch ist abhängig davon geworden."

"Wie eine Sucht?", fragte Anordil. "Ja, wie eine Sucht", antwortete ich, "ein Mensch meiner Welt ist nicht überlebensfähig in Mittelerde. – Sieh' mich an. Ich hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung über die Pflanzen und Tiere, als ich in Mittelerde ankam. Ich wusste nicht einmal, wie ich ein Feuer entzünden konnte. Du hast mir das alles beigebracht und mich erst überlebensfähig gemacht." "Eine traurige Welt, in der niemand mehr die grundlegendsten Dinge beherrscht", murmelte er. Ich machte den Fernseher aus, da ich sah, dass es ihm unangenehm war. In diesem Moment hallte eine Glocke durch das Haus. Anordil sah mich fragend an. "Abendmahl", kommentierte ich kurz, "wir haben uns vor einigen Monaten dazu entschlossen, eine Glocke als Zeichen zu nehmen, dass das Mahl fertig ist. Auf diese Weise kann es keiner versäumen."

Als wir das Esszimmer betraten, waren beinahe alle anwesend. Nur Neill fehlte, wie meist. Es duftete verführerisch. Marc hatte sich richtig Mühe gegeben. Es gab eine englische Fleischpastete, verschiedene gebackene Gemüse und geröstete Kartoffeln. Beim Essen wurde, wie es sich bei uns eingebürgert hatte, über Gott und die Welt diskutiert. Anordil hörte diesmal meist fasziniert zu. Ab und zu fragte er geschickt nach, ohne das einer bemerkte, dass er seiner Neugier freien Lauf ließ. Nach dem Mahl half ich Marc beim Abräumen und brachte das Geschirr in die Küche.

"Es ist unglaublich, wie elegant er das alles meistert", flüsterte Marc mir zu, als er den Rumpudding aus dem Kühlschrank holte, "ich hätte mich bereits mehr als ein Dutzend Mal verraten, wenn ich in der gleichen Situation wäre." "Vergiss nicht, er ist mehr als viertausend Jahre alt", antworte ich mit einem breiten Lächeln, "da konnte er einiges an Wissen sammeln, aus dem er jetzt schöpft." "Trotzdem finde ich es ausgesprochen souverän, wie er das handhabt", erwiderte Marc, "vor allem, wie er seine Fragen stellt. Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, dass er das alles gar nicht kennt." "Er kann bemerkenswert geschickt Fragen stellen", stimmte ich ihm zu, "Elben sind äußerst neugierige Wesen. Als ich das erste Mal mit ihm reiste, nachdem er mich vor den Orks gerettet hatte, bin ich mehr als einmal in seine rhetorischen Fallen getappt. Dies ist mir allerdings immer erst hinterher aufgefallen."

In diesem Moment schwang die Tür auf. "Wer ist in was für Fallen getappt?", fragte Patrice fröhlich, "wir vermissen euch seit einer Weile. Wo bleibt denn der Nachtisch?" Ich hoffte, dass sie nicht die Sätze davor mitbekommen hatte. "Wir kommen", antwortete Marc kurz und kramte in einer Schublade nach einem Servierlöffel. Ich drückte Patrice die Dessertteller in die Hand und öffnete meinerseits eine Schublade um eine Handvoll Dessertlöffel zu greifen.

Als wir wieder den Speisesaal betraten, war Anordil in eine heikle Diskussion mit Susann verwickelt. Mir sträubten sich prompt die Nackenhaare. "Warum sollte jemand nicht getötet werden, wenn er gemordet hat?", fragte Anordil sie seidenweich, "schließlich hat er es vorsätzlich getan und womöglich gegen Entlohnung. Für den Fall, dass er gefasst wird, ist es doch nur recht und billig, dass er dies mit seinem Leben bezahlen muss." Ich wusste, dass Susann vehement gegen die Todesstrafe war und das sie solche Ansichten auf die sprichwörtliche Palme brachten. Sie bekam bereits hektische Flecken im Gesicht. Anordil hingegen – nun er hatte bereits selber etliche Gegner getötet und wohl auch den ein oder anderen Assassinen. Schließlich kam er aus Mittelerde, wo der Tod ständiger Begleiter jedweden Lebewesens ist.

"Aber selbst so einer ist ein Mensch", stieß sie heftig hervor, "und ein Mörder muss büßen. Was aber ist das für eine Buße, wenn er innerhalb von Sekunden getötet wird? – Überhaupt keine. – Er sollte Zeit zum Nachdenken über sein Verhalten bekommen. Wegsperren sollte man so jemanden! Weit weg und den Schlüssel vergessen! - " Sie redete sich in Rage. "Ich glaube, wir wechseln langsam das Thema", warf Marc rasch ein. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Susann kurz vor dem Explodieren stand. Anordil dagegen sah äußerst gelassen aus. Aber er musste es ebenfalls erkannt haben. Das Glitzern in seinen Augen verriet mir, dass er sie provoziert hatte. Er war ein Elb und liebte es zu spielen. Es bereitete ihm Vergnügen andere aus der Reserve zu locken. Und diese Runde hier war praktisch wie geschaffen dafür, seine Wissbegierde in Bezug auf menschliche Reaktionen zu befriedigen.

"Also", hob Steve an, "falls ihr mich fragt, sollten wir diese Diskussion nicht weiter fortführen. Es bringt nichts, darüber zu reden. Jeder hat dazu seinen eigenen Standpunkt. – Und wir alle wissen, das Susann vehement dagegen ist. – Ich schlage vor, wir unterhalten uns über das Bildungssystem – oder die Uni - oder den letzten Schrei am Modehimmel." "Was verstehst du denn von Mode?", unterbrach ihn Patrice mit einem sarkastischen Unterton, "bleib lieber bei dem, wo du was von verstehst."

Allgemeines Gelächter kommentierte diesen Satz. Dies entspannte ein wenig die Situation. "Da man mein Ansinnen nicht ernst nimmt", grummelte Susann, "werde ich mich dem Willen der Mehrheit beugen. – Steve, wo du dabei bist dich ins Fettnäpfchen zu setzen, - was hältst du von der neuesten Schwachsinnsidee unseres werten Professor Blairhorn?"

Steve sah sie leicht irritiert an. Man sah ihm an, dass seine grauen Zellen schlagartig auf Hochtouren arbeiteten. Offensichtlich hatte er keine Ahnung, wovon Susann sprach. Einige Sekunden dauerte dieser Zustand an, bis er sich bewusst wurde, was sie meinte. "Ach, du meinst, das mit den Hausaufgaben?", fragte er nach, "nun – äh, - ich habe mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht." "Typisch", fuhr Patrice dazwischen, "über Gott und die Welt zerbrichst du dir den Kopf, aber über Dinge, die dich direkt angehen, denkst du nicht ein einziges Mal nach."

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln, als verstünde er die Welt nicht mehr, teilte Marc den Pudding aus. Die Unterhaltung plätscherte nun dahin. Marc musste des öfteren schlichtend eingreifen, wenn es zu hitzig zuging. An diesem Abend erhielt Anordil viele Gelegenheiten, Wissen über meine Welt zu sammeln. Interessiert verfolgt er die Meinungen der einzelnen. Er stellte viele Fragen, ohne dass es auffiel, dass er nicht aus dieser Welt stammte. Das Abendessen zog sich dementsprechend in die Länge. Recht spät hob Marc die Tafel auf. "Ich will ja nicht meckern", meinte er gelassen, "aber da wir noch aufräumen müssen, wäre es vielleicht sinnvoll, ins Musikzimmer zu wechseln. Dort können wir ein bisschen musizieren oder uns weiter unterhalten." "Das ist eine gute Idee", sagte ich erfreut, "dann kann ich Garret die Instrumente zeigen. Er ist schließlich gleichfalls musikalisch begabt, wie ihr gehört habt."

Wir erhoben uns. Anordil und ich gingen voraus. Susann und Neill wollten Marc und Patrice beim Abräumen helfen. Steve ging seine Gitarre holen und der Rest verschwand für einige Zeit für einen kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang. Daher waren Anordil und ich alleine, als wir das Musikzimmer betraten. Er betrachtete interessiert die Instrumente an der Wand. Sein Blick glitt von einem zum anderen und blieb an der Laute hängen. Behutsam nahm er sie von der Wand und ließ ein paar Akkorde erklingen.

"Ich habe oft auf ihr gespielt, seid ich hier bin", sagte ich, "sie ist bei weitem nicht mit einer elbischen Laute zu vergleichen, aber sie besitzt einen guten Klang. – Was ist eigentlich mit meiner Laute geschehen? Konntest du sie retten?" Anordils Finger streichelten die Saiten. Sanft erklang eine elbische Weise. "Sie ist unbeschadet", erwiderte er, "ich ließ sie in Lothlórien, wie auch deinen Kampfstab und deinen Rucksack. Entweder wird Luvalaes es auf dem Weg zurück nach Cillien mitnehmen oder es wird noch dort verweilen, bis du es dir selber abholen kannst." "Lothlórien?", entfuhr es mir überrascht, "der goldene Wald. – Ich bin begierig die Wälder Lóriens zu sehen." Anordil lachte leise. "Du bist Mittelerde verfallen", entgegnete er vergnügt. "Gänzlich", bestätigte ich, "ich sehne mich nach den nebelverhangenen Gipfeln des Hithaeglir, den Regenbogen über den Wasserfällen Bruchtals, dem warmen Grün der Wälder Cilliens. – Mittelerde ist meine Heimat." Anordil nickte verstehend.

Der letzte Akkord des Stückes verhallte. Seine Hände fuhren beinahe zärtlich über das alte Holz der Laute. "Ein beeindruckend schönes Instrument", sagte er, "sie ist alt. Ich kann es fühlen. Fünfhundert Sonnenläufe?" "Ein klein bisschen älter, etwa achthundert", antwortete ich leise, "für eine genaue Datierung müsste man eine Probe vom Holz analysieren lassen. Aber danach könnte man sie nicht mehr spielen, aus diesem Grund haben meine Eltern darauf verzichtet. – Aber ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Laute spielen kannst." "Ich bin nicht so gut, wie Luvalaes oder du", entgegnete er schlicht, "für den Hausgebrauch reicht es. Beinahe jeder Elb kann ein Instrument spielen und singen. Der eine mehr, der andere weniger gut. Ich habe Laute und Flöte gelernt. Allerdings bevorzuge ich die Flöte. Meine Mutter schenkte mir kurz vor ihrem Weggang in die Unsterblichen Lande eine Flöte aus Mithril, in der Hoffnung, dass ich wie Luvalaes lernen würde, darüber Magie zu wirken. Aber ich musste ihre Hoffnung enttäuschen. Die Flöte wartete schließlich Jahrhunderte auf einen neuen Besitzer."

Überrascht hielt ich den Atem an. Unwillkürlich zog ich die Flöte aus meinem Gürtel und betrachtete sie als wäre es das erste Mal. "Sie gehörte deiner Mutter?", flüsterte ich ungläubig, "und du hast sie mir geschenkt? Einfach so?" Er nickte lächelnd. "Ich wusste, du würdest sie nicht annehmen, wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte. Deshalb verschwieg ich es. Ich wollte, dass du sie erhältst. - Du erweckst die Zauber in ihr zu neuem Leben." Ich war nicht fähig darauf zu antworten. Mit Stolz und Bewunderung musterte ich die Flöte in meiner Hand. Silbrig schimmerte sie im Licht. Doch niemand würde vermuteten, dass sie aus dem Zaubermaterial Mithril gefertigt war. Zauberlieder wurden dadurch aktiviert, sobald sie gespielt wurde. Und mit einem Mal erhielt sie einen besonderen Wert.

Nach und nach kamen die anderen dazu. Keiner von ihnen hatte von unserem Gespräch etwas mitbekommen. Wir spielten ein paar Stücke gemeinsam. Anordil hörte interessiert zu. Anschließend sang er einige Lieder, zu dem ich ihn auf der Flöte begleitete, wie am gestrigen Abend. Seine Stimme schlug meine Mitbewohner in den Bann. Auch wenn er, wie er meinte, nicht derart gut singen konnte wie sein Bruder, reichte es vollkommen, um Menschenohren zu betören.

"Du solltest dich eher der Bühne zuwenden und eine Laufbahn als Sänger einschlagen", seufzte Patrice bewundernd, "wenn ich eine solche Stimme hätte, würde ich nicht meine Zeit mit dem Studium verschwenden." "Bildung ist wichtig", warf ich rasch ein, "zwar ist ein derartiges Talent außergewöhnlich, doch die Stimme kann versagen. Und was dann?" "Anna hat Recht", versicherte Anordil, "Gesang alleine füllt keinen hungrigen Bauch. Wir haben viele gute und talentierte Sänger, doch jeder beherrscht ebenso ein Handwerk seiner Fähigkeiten entsprechend." "Wir?", fragte Steve leichthin, "du sprichst, als würdest du von einer anderen Welt reden."

Aber hallo, dachte ich, Vorsicht ist angebracht. "Garret meint, drüben bei uns in Irland", sagte ich schnell, "du weißt doch, dass wir viele gute Sänger haben. Die Corrs, Chris deBurgh, die Dubliners, Sally Oldfield, Capercaillie, Pat Kilbride und wie sie sonst alle heißen." "Und ich denke wir sollten ein bisschen die Musik genießen", sagte Marc, "schließlich ist bald der Abend zu Ende. Ich bin bereits ein wenig müde. Aber ein oder zwei Lieder würde ich gerne noch hören."

Wir taten ihm den Gefallen. Ich war erleichtert, dass wir uns in die Musik flüchten konnten. Auf diese Weise mussten wir keine unangenehmen Fragen mehr beantworten. Langsam ließen wir den Abend ausklingen und allmählich verschwanden meine Mitbewohner auf ihre Zimmer. Marc gehörte mit zu den letzten, die gingen. Anordil spielte ganz leise auf der Laute und ich hörte ihm fasziniert zu. Ich fand, dass er besser spielte als ich. Sein Spiel klang leicht, gleichermaßen schwebend. Gegen Mitternacht zogen wir uns zurück.

In meinem Zimmer löschte ich das Licht. Fahles Mondlicht fiel durch das Fenster. Anordils Silhouette hob sich dunkel dagegen ab. Seine Augen glitzerten. Er blickte in die Ferne. "Ich habe heute viel gelernt über deine Welt", sagte er leise, "und ich bin neugierig auf den morgigen Tag. Es gibt derart viel zu entdecken." "_Iston_ - ich weiß", lachte ich leise, "Elben sind neugierige Wesen, insbesondere, wenn sie Anordil heißen." In einer fließenden Bewegung nahm er mich in den Arm. "Und ich denke, dass ich hier ebenfalls einiges zu entdecken habe", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

In den nächsten Tagen zeigte ich Anordil die Stadt und den Campus. Trotzdem er seine Ohrenspitzen weg illusioniert hatte, zog er neugierige Blicke auf sich. War in der Tat nicht weiter verwunderlich. Schließlich sah er aus wie der Highländer aus der gleichnamigen Serie, nur in blond. Eine wirklich imposante Erscheinung. Hochgewachsen, ein engelgleiches Gesicht, die goldblonden langen Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden und mit dem Bewegungsmodus einer Katze. Ihm wurde des öfteren bewundernd hinterher geschaut. Vor allem von Frauen.

Anordil betrachtete alles mit neugierigen Augen. Allerdings machten ihm die Luft und der Lärm zu schaffen, obwohl er es sich nicht anmerken ließ. Staunend sah er die vielen Autos an. Die Läden mit den verschiedensten Erzeugnissen überraschten ihn. Neugierig betrachtete er die Auslagen in den Fenstern. Vor allem die vielen Kirchen beeindruckten ihn. "Es sind auffallend viele Tempel in dieser Stadt", bemerkte er, "gehören sie zu denen, die dich verfolgen?" "Ja und nein", antwortete ich, "diese Tempel heißen Kirchen. Die meisten davon gehören allerdings nicht zur katholischen Glaubensrichtung, sondern zur anglikanischen. Es wird zwar die gleiche Gottheit verehrt, allerdings mit ein paar Andersartigkeiten." "Ich wusste, seit ich dich das erste Mal sah, dass du mutig bist", antwortete er mir, "es spricht von Mut in einer Stadt der Kirchen zu wandeln, wenn man von deren Priestern gesucht wird." Ich lächelte ihn an. "Niemand würde mich ausgerechnet in Oxford vermuten", sagte ich leise, "das ist das beste Versteck." Die Menschen hasteten an uns vorbei. Überall herrschte emsige Betriebsamkeit.

Anordil ging staunend an meiner Seite. Manchmal bereitete es ihm sichtliche Mühe seine Überraschung zu verbergen. Nach einer Weile hatte ich das Gefühl, dass eine kleine Pause angebracht wäre. In einem kleinen Café setzten wir uns in die hinterste Ecke. Anordil schaute sich interessiert um. "Ich kann verstehen, dass du in diese lärmende, stinkende Welt nicht mehr zurück willst", flüsterte er mir auf Sindarin zu. "Ja, sie ist bisweilen hässlich", stimmte ich ihm zu, "aber sie hat nichtsdestotrotz ihre schönen Seiten." Ich bestellte Tee und Kuchen für uns beide. Kaffee hatte er probiert und abgelehnt. Sogar ich trank ebenfalls keinen Kaffee mehr. Die Zeit in Mittelerde hatte mich entwöhnt.

Nach dieser kurzen Unterbrechung gingen wir durch einen der vielen Parks in Richtung meines College. Die meisten dieser Anlagen gehörten zu einem der zahlreichen Colleges dazu. Sie bildeten die grüne Lunge von Oxford. Eichhörnchen flitzten über das Gras und huschten in die Bäume. Sie waren zutraulich, da die meisten Bürger sie fütterten, wie im Londoner Hyde-Park.

Man sah viele Kinder zwischen den Bäumen spielen. Anordil deutete auf sie. "Sie wissen nicht diese Welt zu schätzen", sagte er leise, "ihre Eltern sollten ihre Herzen für die Schönheiten der Natur öffnen und dass sie mit dieser zusammenleben müssen und nicht dagegen." Ich nickte, aber bevor ich ihm antworten konnte, rannte eines von den Kindern in ihn hinein und fiel hin.

Die Kleine blickte hinauf und unter sonnenblonden langen Haarwellen blickten mich die ernsten Augen einer Erwachsenen an. Sie weinte nicht. Es schien mir, als ob sie keine Tränen mehr hatte. Dieses Kind musste bereits viel Leid erlebt haben, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Eine erschöpfte Frau kam auf uns zu gelaufen. Sie sah abgezehrt und ausgelaugt aus. Sie kam mir bekannt vor, doch ich wusste nicht woher. Anordil hatte sich bereits zu der Kleinen hinunter gebeugt.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Hast du dir weh getan?", fragte er sanft. Die Frau war mittlerweile hinzugekommen. Sie sah Anordil aus tief traurigen Augen an. Ihre Bewegungen wirkten fahrig. "Bitte verzeihen Sie den Zusammenstoß", ihre Stimme klang kratzig, wie nach zu vielen Tränen, "meine Sylvi hat sich nicht verletzt. Sie spürt die Schmerzen sowieso nicht mehr." Ihre Augenlider fingen an zu flattern. Der Blick vernebelte sich, als sie unvermittelt zusammenbrach. Anordil fing sie auf und er trug sie zu einer Parkbank hinüber. "Ist meine Mama krank?", hörte ich ein leises Stimmchen. Die Kleine wich nicht von ihrer Seite.

Große rehbraune Augen sahen Anordil an. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, kleine Sylvi, deine Mama ist nur müde", sagte er leise zu ihr. Seine Hände glitten leicht über das Gesicht der Frau und ich spürte einen winzigen Strom von Magie. Als ich sie anblickte, wusste ich plötzlich, woher ich sie kannte. Überrascht sog ich die Luft ein. Larissa Edwards, oder hieß sie jetzt McGarthy? Ich hoffte, dass sie mich nicht erkennen würde. Schließlich galt ich offiziell als tot. Vielleicht hatte ich Glück.

Larissa erwachte. Verwirrt und irritiert schaute sie uns an. Langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück. Verlegen setzte sie sich kerzengerade hin und richtete ihre elegante aber zweckmäßige Kleidung. "Bitte entschuldigen Sie", sagte sie wiederholt, "ich wollte Ihnen keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten." Impulsiv zog sie die Kleine an sich und drückte sie fest. Abrupt ließ sie das Kind los. "Sei ein braves Kind, Sylvi, und geh' ein wenig spielen", sagte sie zärtlich zu ihr, "die anderen Kinder warten ja bereits auf dich. Aber lauf nicht so viel. Du weißt, dass du Probleme mit dem Atmen bekommst." Sie deutete zum Spielplatz. Gehorsam ging Sylvi zu den Kindern hinüber. Diesmal rannte sie nicht.

Tränen liefen aus Larissas rotgeränderten Augen. Rasch wischte sie die Tränen fort, bevor sie uns ansah. Ihr Blick blieb an mir hängen. Plötzlich durchzuckte sie die Erkenntnis. "Mein Gott, Arwen!", flüsterte sie bestürzt. Erneut wurde sie bleich. Ihre Augenlider flatterten. Nach Atem ringend setzte sie sich hin. "Bist du es wirklich?", fragte sie entgeistert, "wir alle dachten du wärest tot!"

Nun gut, sie hatte mich erkannt. Jetzt musste ich mir etwas einfallen lassen. "In gewisser Weise bin ich das auch", entgegnete ich, "ich nenne mich jetzt aus verschiedenen Gründen Anna. Bitte verwende diesen Namen, Larissa." Ein wenig irritiert sah sie mich an. Plötzlich blitzte Verstehen in ihren Augen auf. Sie hatte seit jeher eine rasche Auffassungsgabe für ungewöhnliche Situationen gehabt. Ihr Vater war Jurist. Aufgrund meiner Worte würde sie nun ein Zeugenschutzprogramm vermuten und keine neugierigen Fragen stellen. "Meine Güte ist das eine Freude, - Anna", lächelte sie jetzt und umarmte mich herzlich, "wir haben uns eine Ewigkeit nicht gesehen." "Über sechs Jahre", erwiderte ich gelassen, "bist du mittlerweile mit diesem Mediziner verheiratet?"

Sie lachte kurz freudlos auf. "Oh ja, das bin ich", sagte sie düster, "darf ich mich vorstellen? – Lady Larissa McGarthy, Frau des Erben von Dunninghill, Roger McGarthy IV." Leer blickten ihre Augen in die Ferne. Sie sah älter aus, als sie eigentlich war. Die Jahre ihrer Ehe waren nicht spurlos an ihr vorübergegangen.

Ich erinnerte mich jetzt deutlich an sie. Damals, als ich mein Studium begann, teilte ich mit ihr den Kurs in Altgriechisch. Edwards hieß sie mit Familiennamen. Sie wirkte immer ein wenig ungelenk und schlaksig. Als würde sie mit ihrer Größe nicht zurecht kommen, denn für eine Frau war sie äußerst hochgewachsen. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare trug sie meist offen, da diese ihre leicht herben Züge weicher werden ließen. Nussbraune Augen unterstrichen ihren blassen Hauttyp. Sie war keine ausgesprochene Schönheit und in manchen Dingen außerordentlich naiv. Aber aufgeschlossen und lebenslustig. Wir hatten zu jener Zeit einiges zusammen unternommen. Sie schien damals meine Nähe zu suchen.

Nur wenig später lernte sie McGarthy kennen. Wie glücklich war sie gewesen, als sie sich verlobten. Ihre Familie war niederer englischer Adel und McGarthy war Erbe eines schottischen Lords. Diese Verbindung war passend. Larissa hatte damit den Zweck ihres Studiums erfüllt. "Ich erinnere mich an McGarthy", sagte ich, "er war Medizinstudent im Abschlussjahr. Du warst überglücklich, als du dich verlobt hattest. Ich erinnere mich, dass du hohe Erwartungen an diese Verbindung hattest. Deine Eltern waren überglücklich über die standesgemäße Wahl."

Düster sah sie mich an. "Und ich habe es bitter bereut", sagte sie verzweifelt. Ihre Stimme klang bedrückt. Sie schwieg ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie tief durch atmete. "Aber erzähle du", forderte sie mich auf, "wer ist dieser nette Mann an deiner Seite?" "Dies ist Garret O'Neill", antwortete ich rasch, "mein Mann." Galant reichte sie ihm die Hand. "Ich bin erfreut sie kennen zu lernen, Garret", sagte sie wohlerzogen. "Ich freue mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Larissa", erwiderte Anordil und ergriff ihre Hand. Larissa schmolz sichtlich dahin.

"Was ist geschehen?", fragte ich sie und setzte mich zu ihr. "Damals dachte ich, ich könnte glücklich werden", fing sie an, "plötzlich kam die Nachricht von eurem Tod. Es war ein Schock, als an der Uni bekannt wurde, das Professor McGregor und seine Familie ermordet worden waren. Die ganze Fakultät hat getrauert. Es war unfassbar. Sogar mein Beichtvater hat Fragen über deine Familie gestellt. - Ich hatte doch ein paar Tage vorher mit dir eine Vorlesung geteilt. – Schließlich hatte ich dich immer bewundert." Sie hielt einen Moment inne und lächelte.

„Du hattest alles, wovon Männer träumen", fuhr sie fort, „Ausstrahlung, eine tolle Figur, Klugheit. Und was mich beeindruckte, war deine Unnahbarkeit, deine Art mit den Mitmenschen umzugehen. Du hattest eine Weise an dir dich zu bewegen, Dinge zu sagen, das du sie alle beeindruckt hast. Doch du hast dich nie mit einem deiner Verehrer eingelassen." Sie kicherte kurz, wie ein junges Mädchen. „ – Es ging das Gerücht, dass du eher Frauen bevorzugen würdest", erklärte sie leiser, „ich konnte das nicht glauben. - Aber deine Verehrer schmachteten vor sich hin. Du hast sie alle abblitzen lassen." Sie schaute zu der spielenden Sylvi.

„Selbst Roger", sagte sie, während sie den Namen schier ausspie, „obwohl er wusste, dass er dich sowieso nicht heiraten durfte. Seine Eltern waren und sind äußerst standesbewusst, musst du wissen. Aus diesem Grund wählte er jemanden aus deiner Umgebung, der vor den Augen seiner Familie bestehen würde – mich." Ihre Worte waren voll Verbitterung. „In der ersten Zeit, wo wir verlobt waren, war er äußerst charmant und zuvorkommend. Die Hochzeit war großartig und ein rauschendes Fest", gestand sie, „doch bereits in der Hochzeitsnacht wurde ich in die Wirklichkeit geholt. Ich hatte von einer romantischen Nacht geträumt. Von Kerzenschein und einem sanften Liebhaber. Aber ich wurde brutal enttäuscht." In ihren Augen sah ich den Schmerz und mein Magen zog sich zusammen, während für einen kurzen Augenblick das Schreckgespenst der Vergangenheit in mir hochstieg. Anordil legte mir ganz sanft seine Hand auf die Schulter. Ich dankte es ihm mit einem kurzen, kaum merklichen Nicken.

„Am nächsten Morgen war mir klar, dass ich nur Mittel zum Zweck war. Er benötigte einen Fuß in der englischen Gesellschaft - den hatte ich ihm verschafft." Ihre Stimme klang kratzig. „Er war angewiesen auf eine angesehene und untadelige Frau - die hatte er nun. Des weiteren war ein Erbe erforderlich. Er zeigte mir deutlich, dass ihm an mir – eher gesagt an meiner Person – nichts lag." Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Spontan legte ich einen Arm um sie. Anordil spürte, dass er jetzt fehl am Platz war und ging zu den Kindern hinüber.

„Ich war nur ein Werkzeug, dass er benutzte, wann es ihm passte. Mit Liebe hatte das wenig zu tun. Er ließ erst von mir ab, als ich schwanger war", erzählte sie leise, „was - Gott sei es gedankt - äußerst schnell geschah. Er war dermaßen stolz – bis das Baby kam. - Nur ein Mädchen." Resignierend knetete sie ihre Hände. „Er hat die Kleine seitdem kaum angesehen. Sobald ich vom Kindbett genesen war, hatte er mich wieder in sein Bett gezwungen." Hass schwang in ihrer Stimme.

„Er will unbedingt einen Erben", fuhr sie fort, „doch ich wurde nicht wieder schwanger. Trotzdem er alles versuchte. Ich musste sogar Medikamente einnehmen. Als Sylvi schließlich krank wurde, hat er mich des Ehebruchs bezichtigt. Sylvi könne nicht von ihm sein. Nach außen hin spielt er weiter intakte Familie, aber wir haben seit langem nichts mehr gemein. Sylvis Krankheit muss ich alleine tragen. Von ihm kommt keine Hilfe, obwohl er Arzt ist und eigentlich dazu verpflichtet wäre. Ihm wäre es nur Recht, wenn die Kleine sterben würde. – Und bald hat er dieses Ziel erreicht. Ich bin nur froh, dass ich überwiegend in Oxford bleiben kann."

Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. Liebevoll blickte sie zu ihrer kleinen Tochter hinüber. Anordil hatte sich zu ihr hinbegeben und spielte mit ihr. Er hatte eine Begabung für Kinder. Das lag wohl daran, dass die Kinder instinktiv fühlten, dass er kein Mensch war. Hell lachte die Kleine auf. Man konnte es bis zur Parkbank hören. Ungläubig starrte Larissa hinüber zu ihrer Tochter. Ungläubig starrte Larissa hinüber zu ihrer Tochter. "Ich habe sie seit Monaten nicht mehr derart lachen hören", sagte sie erstaunt, "dein Mann vollbringt Wunder." Anordil kam zu uns zurück. Weich sah er Larissa an.

"Dein Kind ist krank?", fragte er mit seiner sanften Stimme, "was ist geschehen?" Larissas Augen wurden leer. Sekunden verstrichen. "Sie war ein Jahr alt, als man es entdeckte", flüsterte sie leise, "der Kinderarzt war sehr gründlich. Ich danke ihm dafür. Denn ansonsten wäre meine Sylvi bereits tot. Leukämie lautete die Diagnose. Roger hatte sie danach sofort aufgegeben. Für ihn ist sie seit dieser Zeit bereits tot. Ich aber habe um sie gekämpft und alles getan, was möglich ist, um ihr zu helfen. Doch die Krankheit schreitet immer weiter fort. Seit längerem bekommt sie starke Medikamente, deshalb kann sie Schmerzen nicht fühlen. - Heute haben die Ärzte sie aufgegeben. Die Untersuchungen ergaben, dass die Krankheit sich verstärkt hat. Sie schreitet immer schneller voran. - Sylvi ist mein Sonnenschein. Sie wird dieses Jahr sechs Jahre alt - wenn sie ihren Geburtstag noch erlebt. – Denn die Ärzte sagen, dass meine kleine Sylvi bald sterben muss." Verzweifelt barg sie ihren Kopf in den Händen. Beruhigend legte Anordil seinen Hand auf ihren Arm. Ich spürte wieder diesen sachten Strom von Magie.

"_Man hen lhîw?_ - Was ist diese Krankheit?", fragte er mich leise. "_Lhîw en iâr_ - eine Erkrankung des Blutes. Das Blut entartet und tötet gesundes Gewebe ab", antwortete ich, "früher oder später stirbt man äußerst schmerzhaft daran." Er nickte verstehend. "Du solltest die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben", sagte er zu Larissa, "solange Leben ist, ist Hoffnung vorhanden. Und sieh, wie voller Leben deine Tochter ist." Er deutete zu Sylvi, die mit den anderen Kindern intensiv, aber mit ernstem Gesicht, spielte.

Anordil stand auf und ging zu der Kleinen hinüber. Erfreut lief diese auf ihn zu. "So habe ich sie seit langem nicht erlebt", sagte Larissa überrascht und schaute zu Sylvi hinüber. Anordil brachte sie zum Lachen. Fröhliches Kinderlachen drang zu uns herüber. Jetzt konnte ich den Strom von Magie fühlen, den Anordil fließen ließ. Von der Dauer her konnte es nur ein starker Heilungszauber sein.

"Warum bist du noch bei Roger?", fragte ich Larissa, "nach allem was er dir angetan hat, könntest du doch mit Leichtigkeit die Scheidung einreichen." Schmerzerfüllt starrte sie mich an. "Das ist leider nicht so einfach", flüsterte sie, "wir haben einen Ehevertrag aufgesetzt. Laut diesem Vertrag gehören die Kinder ihm. Und ich muss ihm einen Sohn gebären, bevor ich überhaupt daran denken kann wegzugehen. Außerdem würde ich Sylvi alleine lassen. Was dann mit ihr geschieht, wage ich nicht zu denken. Außerdem würden es meine Eltern nicht verstehen. Ich kann nirgendwo hin, falls ich diesen Schritt wagen würde. – Nein, Arwen – verzeih, - Anna. - Ich muss bei ihm bleiben. Zumindest bis Sylvi alt genug ist oder tot."

Ich sah sie verstehend an. "Du hast gar nicht vor, ihm einen Sohn zu gebären", murmelte ich. "Aus meinem Schoß wird ihm nie ein Erbe entspringen", lachte sie freudlos, "das Geschichtsstudium ist in dieser Hinsicht äußerst nützlich gewesen." Ich erinnerte mich an diese eine amüsante Stunde der Vorlesung. Was hatten wir gelacht und Spaß dabei gehabt. Doch Larissa schien die alten Tricks erfolgreich anzuwenden. "Falls du eine Zuflucht brauchst oder nur einen Platz zum Nachdenken, so komme nach Irland. Im Heimatdorf meiner Eltern, Shancahir, wirst du willkommen sein", sagte ich leise zu ihr, "und bete für Sylvi. - Bete um ein Wunder. - Gelegentlich wird man erhört. Wir müssen jetzt gehen." "Es tat gut eine alte Freundin zu sprechen", wisperte sie, "das gibt mir neuen Mut." "Du hast mich nie gesehen, Larissa", flüsterte ich, "niemand darf wissen, dass ich lebe. – Selbst dein Beichtvater nicht!" Verstehend nickte sie mir zu. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand ich auf und ging hinüber zu Anordil.

Nun sah ich, dass er eines der Eichhörnchen in der Hand hielt. Ganz ruhig saß es da und ließ sich von der Kleinen streicheln. Der magische Strom ebbte ab. Er spielte einige Minuten mit Sylvi. Rasch huschte das Eichhörnchen zurück auf einen Baum. Schließlich verabschiedeten wir uns. "Wenn alle Engel im Himmel so sind, wie du", sagte die Kleine mit ihrer leisen Stimme, "dann habe ich keine Angst vor dem Sterben." Ihre großen braunen Augen sahen ihn vertrauensvoll an. Anordil beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. "Ich bin kein Engel", sagte er sanft zu ihr, "und wenn du fest an dich glaubst, wirst du lange nicht sterben." Wir gingen in Richtung meines Colleges davon. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich, wie Larissa die Kleine zu sich rief und ganz fest in die Arme schloss.

"Du hast einen Heilungszauber angewandt", stellte ich fest. "Ja, und ich hoffe, dass er wirkt", bestätigte mir Anordil, "die Kleine war an der Schwelle des Todes. Vielleicht ist es mir gelungen, sie zurück zu holen. Vielleicht auch nicht. Das wird erst die Zeit zeigen." Ja, dachte ich, Zeit ist alles, was sie jetzt benötigte. Ich hoffte, dass Larissa ihren Weg finden würde. In Gedanken kehrte ich in die Studienzeit zurück. Was hatte sie sich gefreut, als sie uns damals ihren Ring zeigte. Und was hatten die sechs Jahre Ehe ihr nur angetan. Ich dankte im Stillen den Göttern, dass sie mir Anordil schickten, als meine Not am größten war.

to be continued ...

- 14 -


	22. Alter schützt vor Neugier nicht

Alter schützt vor Neugier nicht

Nur wenig später kamen wir an meinem College an. Dort war es zwar gleichermaßen hektisch, aber doch wesentlich ruhiger, als in der umliegenden Stadt. Studenten hasteten an uns vorbei, um zu ihrer nächsten Vorlesung zu gelangen. Niemand beachtete uns. Ich zeigte Anordil das Collegegelände mit den einzelnen Fakultäten. Vor allem die Bibliothek schien ihn zu beeindrucken. In viktorianisch anmutenden Sälen waren Tausende von Folianten untergebracht. Alte und neue Bücher reihten sich aneinander. Reichlich deplaziert wirkten in einem der Säle die aufgestellten Computer. Anordil zog verständnislos eine Augenbraue hoch. Fragend sah er mich an. Mit seinem Blick wies er auf die Monitore. "Computer", erklärte ich leise, "Maschinen, mit denen man schreiben kann. Sie enthalten mehr Worte als jede Bibliothek. An ihnen kann geschrieben, gelesen oder gar eine Nachricht versendet werden." "Aber ich fühle keine Magie", flüsterte Anordil zurück, "wie kann das sein?" "Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß nicht, wie", gab ich zu, "bisher habe ich die Dinger nur benutzt, ohne mich dafür zu interessieren. – Nimm' sie vorerst einfach als ein Teil meiner Welt. Vielleicht kann Marc dir erklären, wie sie funktionieren." "Ich werde ihn fragen", entgegnete er, "und noch einiges mehr."

Leise gingen wir weiter. Eine bemerkenswerte Ruhe herrschte in den Räumen. Auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise blieb die Hektik vor den Bibliothekstüren stehen. Studenten bewegten sich zwischen den Regalreihen. Ab und an hörten wir leises Gemurmel. Die Sonne fiel durch die hohen Fenster. Ihre Strahlen hatten Mühe bis in die hintersten Winkel zu gelangen. Staubflusen tanzten im Licht. Anordil drehte sich langsam um seine Achse. Er musterte den Saal, wo wir waren und nahm jedes Regal in Augenschein. Tausende von Büchern warteten darauf gelesen zu werden. "Dies ist eine der größten Bibliotheken in Oxford", erklärte ich ihm, "und wenn man alle Bibliothekssäle der Stadt zusammen nimmt, verfügt die Universität von Oxford über eine der größten Bibliotheken meiner Welt."

Ich führte ihn weiter zu den Vorlesungssälen. Diese waren nahezu alle besetzt. Einer stand einen Spalt breit offen und ich hörte die Stimme von Professor Lajinski. Vom Thema würde ich sagen, eine Vorlesung für Erstsemester in Latein. Ich hörte die Kreide auf der Tafel mit einem hässlichen Geräusch lang fahren. Danach war ein heftiger Fluch in der Zwergensprache zu vernehmen.

Anordil sah mich überrascht an. "Es spricht jemand Khuzdul?", fragte er mich verblüfft. Ja", antwortete ich, „das ist Professor Lajinski. Er war ein guter Freund meines Vaters. Er interessiert sich ebenfalls für die Sprachen Mittelerdes und hat sich in erster Linie für Khuzdul entschieden." Ich lauschte einen Moment auf den Vortrag des Professors. „Aber er weiß nicht, dass ich es bin", fuhr ich fort, „er vermutet es zwar, doch bisher konnte ich ihn immer abblocken." Im selben Moment kam Professor Lajinski aus der Tür geschossen. Ich hätte es mir denken können, denn die Vorlesung der Erstsemester beendete er immer äußerst abrupt. Er kollidierte dabei um ein Haar mit mir. Ich konnte im letzten Moment mit einem Schritt nach hinten ausweichen.

"O'Neill!", fuhr er mich tadelnd an, "müssen Sie mich dermaßen erschrecken! Ich dachte, Ssie wären dabei, Ihre Hausaufgabe zu recherchieren." "Tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie erschreckt habe, Herr Professor", sagte ich zuvorkommend, "es war nicht meine Absicht. Ich wollte nur meinem Gefährten die Vorlesungssäle zeigen." Er musterte Anordil von oben bis unten. Plötzlich erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.

"Donner und Blitz", murmelte er auf Khuzdul, "bei den Gebeinen von Thorin Eichenschild. Wenn das kein Elb ist, will ich nicht mehr Peter heißen." Soviel Khuzdul beherrschte ich, dass ich seine Worte erfassen konnte. Erschrocken sah ich zu Anordil hinüber. Aber seine Ohrspitzen waren unsichtbar. Woher der Professor es wusste - ich hatte keine Ahnung. Er schaute den Gang hinunter. Links und rechts. Niemand war zu sehen. Er bedeutete uns, ihm zu folgen. Auf halber Höhe des Ganges öffnete er eine Tapetentür und verschwand dahinter. Diese war selbst mir neu und ich kannte einige der geheimen Türen und Gänge in diesem College. Lautlos folgten wir ihm.

Wir fanden uns schließlich in einem kleinen Kämmerchen wieder. Es war nicht breiter als die meisten Flure und war vollgestopft mit Büchern und Pergamentrollen. Eine einsame Glühbirne erhellte eher unzureichend den Raum. "Mein kleines Refugium, wenn mir die Studenten wieder zu arg auf den Nerv gehen", erklärte der Professor und deutete in die Runde. "_Elen silar lumenn omentielvo_", sagte er zu Anordil, den er mit leuchtenden Augen musterte, "das ist einer der wenigen Sätze, die ich auf Sindarin gelernt habe. Die Zwerge und Hobbits sind eher mein Gebiet. Aber ich hoffe, dass Ihr mich trotzdem versteht." "Ich entbiete Euch meinen Gruß", antwortete Anordil auf Khuzdul, "und verstehe Euch gut. Auch wenn Ihr die Sprache der Zwerge sprecht." Erstaunt blickte der Professor ihn an. "Ich dachte, dass Elben und Zwerge sich nicht gut verstehen würden." "Tun sie in der Tat nicht", lächelte Anordil, "doch ich bin ein Sinda. Wir haben bereits seit vielen Zeitaltern gute Kontakte zu den Zwergen gepflegt. – Jedenfalls unsere Enklave in Cillien."

"Ist dieser Raum sicher?", fragte ich und schaute mich prüfend um. Der Professor nickte heftig. "Sicherer als mein Zuhause", sagte er stolz, "niemand hat bisher den Weg hierher gefunden. Ich weiß nur davon, weil mein Vater ihn mir gezeigt hatte. Wusstest du, dass er Tolkien kannte? Sie waren befreundet, als dieser in Oxford unterrichtet hat. Daher weiß ich um Mittelerde und sein Geheimnis."

Er bedeutete uns Platz zu nehmen. Wir setzten uns auf die zwei übrigen Stühle, die wir allerdings zuvor von Büchern räumen mussten. Professor Lajinski nahm seine goldgeränderte Brille ab und putzte sie bedächtig. Schließlich setzte er sie wieder auf und rückte sie zurecht. "Ja, Arwen, ich habe dich erkannt. - Ich erkannte dich in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde letztes Semester", hob er an, "aber ich getraute mich nicht dich anzusprechen, da du unter falschem Namen studiertest." Er lächelte mich väterlich an.

„Ich habe schließlich doch allen Mut zusammengenommen", fuhr er fort, „und du hast keine Miene verzogen. Da dachte ich bereits, ich hätte mich getäuscht und müsste doch wieder einen Augenarzt aufsuchen. Zumal du dich anders gabst, als früher." Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er mich prüfend ansah. „ - Du hast dich stark verändert gegenüber dem kleinen Mädchen, dass ich kannte", gestand er, „ein paar Wochen später hielt mir ein junger Schnösel ein Bild von dir unter die Nase und fragte mich, ob ich darin eine meiner Studentinnen erkennen würde. Der Kerl benahm sich äußerst merkwürdig. Sein Dialekt war gleichfalls haarsträubend. Bei mir schrillten alle Alarmglocken. – Vor allem weil der Mord an deiner Familie immer noch nicht aufgeklärt ist." Seine Züge wurden düster. „Ich habe deshalb mit bestem Gewissen gelogen, indem ich sagte, ich würde dich nicht kennen", sagte er mit fester Stimme, „als du anschließend mehrere Tage nicht in der Vorlesung warst, beunruhigte mich das zutiefst. Aber schließlich sah ich dich wieder da sitzen und war erleichtert. Seither habe ich immer versucht, ein Auge auf dich zu halten. - Das war gar nicht leicht." Er schmunzelte und machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er sich mit der Hand durch seine kurzgeschnittenen, eisgrauen Haare fuhr.

Anschließend schaute er zu Anordil hinüber. "Und jetzt ist mir gar vergönnt mit meinen alten Augen einen Elben zu sehen. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie glücklich mich das macht. - Und dazu einen, der Khuzdul spricht!" Er lächelte mich glücklich an. "Du fragst dich bestimmt, woher ich weiß, dass dein Gefährte ein Elb ist, obwohl seine Ohren äußerst menschlich erscheinen. – Ich werde es dir nicht verraten." Er lachte verschmitzt in sich hinein. Danach tippte er Anordil an die Brust.

"Oh, ich werde es doch verraten", seine Augen blitzten vergnügt, „ - dies ist ein Amulett aus Mithril. Dieses Material existiert in dieser Welt nicht. – Schaue nicht auf diese Weise, Arwen. – Ich weiß, es könnte aus Silber sein, aber du weißt, dass ich Recht habe." Ich hob schon an zu protestieren, aber eine fast befehlende Handbewegung seinerseits ließ mich innehalten. „Und das Symbol existiert hier ebenfalls nicht", ergänzte er ungerührt, „nur ein Elb würde es tragen." Ich sah zu dem kleinen Amulett. Es war tatsächlich aus Mithril und bemerkenswert fein gearbeitet. Tengwar und komplizierte Symbole schmückten es. Soviel ich wusste, war es ein Schutzamulett des Elbenvolkes. Keine andere Rasse würde es tragen können. "Woher ich das weiß?", der Professor sah mich triumphierend an, „Tolkien selbst hat es meinem Vater verraten. Vater hat damals darüber gelächelt. Aber ich, als der Junge, der ich war, hatte ganz andächtig zugehört und seine Worte tief in meine Erinnerung gegraben. Nie hätte ich zu träumen gewagt, dass ich in meinem Leben mit eigenen Augen einen Elben sehen würde."

In diesem Moment erlosch die Illusion und Anordils Ohren nahmen wieder ihre elbische Form an. Fasziniert schaute Professor Lajinski auf diese Verwandlung. Anordil lächelte bestätigend. "Es ist wahr", sagte er, "dieses Amulett trägt nur ein Elb. Ihr seid ein aufmerksamer Mann." Professor Lajinski gab sich erfreut ob des Lobes. "Herr Professor, Sie wissen, dass Sie sich in Gefahr begeben, wenn Sie zu starken Kontakt mit mir pflegen?", sagte ich eindringlich. Unwirsch fegte er mit seiner rechten Hand durch die Luft. "Kindchen, ich bin alt", wurde er betont großväterlich, "um einen alten Zausel wie mich ist es nicht schade. Meine Zeit wird sowieso bald kommen. Meine Frau ist ja bereits lange gegangen und wartet auf mich. Meine Kinder sind groß und aus dem Haus. Sie gehen ihre eigenen Wege. Wenn ich Gutes tun kann, werde ich es tun und wenn mir noch ein paar gute Jahre vergönnt sein werden, um so besser. Aber der Tod kann mich nicht schrecken. Am anderen Ende des Tunnels wartet meine geliebte Elzbetia auf mich. - Nun, Arwen, erzähle deine Geschichte und mache einen alten Mann glücklich."

Erwartungsvoll sah er mich an. Ich atmete kurz durch und begann meine Geschichte zu erzählen. Anordil ergänzte meine Angaben. Als ich geendet hatte, nickte Professor Lajinski kurz nachdenklich. "Hast du die Runen im Kopf, die auf diesem dubiosen Stein stehen?", fragte er mich interessiert. Er war Experte für Runen und altkeltische Schriften. Deshalb besuchte ich seine Vorlesung. Obwohl er ebenfalls Latein unterrichtete. Hauptsächlich alte Texte und deren Interpretationen. Marc und ich hatten gemeinsam letztes Semester die Vorlesung in Latein belegt. Ich malte die Runen auf, da ich sie mittlerweile auswendig kannte.

Aufmerksam folgte er meinen Linien. Ratlos schüttelte er den Kopf. "Diese Kombinationen habe ich nie zuvor gesehen. Aber die Einzelrunen kann ich dir deuten. Die meisten sind jedenfalls klar zu lesen", sagte er irritiert, "aber auf die Art wie sie da stehen, ergeben sie überhaupt keinen Zusammenhang." Enttäuscht blickte ich zu Boden. "Zu schade", entgegnete ich leise, "dabei besuche ich Ihre Vorlesung in der Hoffnung, dass Sie mir helfen könnten." "Kindchen", lächelte er nachsichtig und rückte seine Brille zurecht, "ich kann zwar ihren Sinn noch nicht erfassen, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich sie nicht entschlüsseln werde. – Ich brauche nur Zeit. Bis wann wird der Stein benötigt?" "Zum nächsten Imbolc-Fest wollen wir den Torstein versuchen", sprach Anordil. "Hm, hm, hm", brummte Professor Lajinski vor sich hin, "dies ist nicht besonders viel Zeit. – Nun gut, ich werde es versuchen. – Herr Elb, habt Ihr Euch bereits an dem Stein versucht?" "Ja", erwiderte dieser, "ich habe damit begonnen den Stein magisch zu prüfen. Doch die Zeichen konnte ich bisher nicht deuten. Aber er ist gefährlich. Nur ein Elb kann ihn unbeschadet benutzen."

Die Worte des Professors hatten mir neuen Mut gegeben. Während dieser und Anordil sich über die Bedeutung der einzelnen Runen unterhielten, besah ich mir die Bücher in den mehr als vollen Regalen. Es waren einige uralte Bände darunter, die nicht einmal als Abschrift in der Bibliothek standen. Sie mussten zu Professor Lajinskis persönlichem Besitz gehören. Manche Bände waren würdig, in den Hort aufgenommen zu werden. Ich würde ihn darauf ansprechen, wenn es Zeit wäre.

Wir bemerkten gar nicht wie die Zeit verrann. "Herrje!", rief Professor Lajinski nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr, "es ist bereits beinahe Mitternacht. Ich werde bestimmt schon vermisst. Ms. Burghs wird mit mir schimpfen." "Dann sollten wir ebenfalls aufbrechen", warf ich ein, "morgen ist auch noch ein Tag." "Wir begleiten Sie zu Ihrem Haus", sagte Anordil, "in der Nacht ist es nicht ratsam einsam durch die Straßen zu gehen." Der Professor sah ihn lächelnd an. "Lieber Herr Elb", sprach er nachsichtig, "Oxford ist nicht Mittelerde. – Selbst wenn die Nächte hier gleichermaßen gefährlich sein können. – Doch ich lehne Eure Eskorte ab. Es ist zu gefährlich für Euch und auch für mich, wenn wir zusammen gesehen werden. – In meinem Alter und in meiner Position habe ich Anrecht auf einen Fahrdienst, egal zu welcher Tages- oder Nachtzeit. Also werde ich diesen in Anspruch nehmen. Seid daher unbesorgt. – Ich werde wohlbehalten an meinem Hause ankommen." "Wie Ihr wünscht, _idhren_", erwiderte Anordil, wobei er das elbische Wort für Professor verwendete. "Ich werde Euch auf einen der Hauptkorridore bringen", sagte Professor Lajinski, "von dort aus geht rasch zum Ausgang. – Versucht dabei nicht gesehen zu werden. – Es wäre äußerst auffällig, wenn Studenten um diese Zeit im College herumspazieren. Lasst Euch nicht von den Wachleuten erwischen." Er schmunzelte uns zu. Dann zog er seine Jacke an und nahm die Aktentasche. Rasch sah er sich um, als ob er etwas vergessen hatte. Dann schob er uns zur Tür hinaus. Hinter uns schloss er sorgfältig ab.

Durch einige schmale dunkle Korridore führte er uns auf einen der großen Korridore des Gebäudes. Dieser wurde nur spärlich von einer Notlampe erleuchtet. Man sah kaum das andere Ende. "Schlafen Sie wohl, Professor", flüsterte ich, "und vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe." "Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken, Kindchen", antwortete er, "ich tue es gerne. – Endlich kann ich meine grauen Zellen wieder richtig anstrengen. Das ist eine ungeahnte Wohltat auf meine alten Tage. – Und nun geht – geht!" Beinahe mürrisch scheuchte er uns weg. Auf seinen Lippen ein schelmisches Lächeln. Lautlos bewegten wir uns durch den dunklen Gang. Hinter uns hörten wir ein leises Pfeifen. "Wir sollten dem Professor folgen", wisperte Anordil, "wenigstens bis er sicher in diesem Gefährt ist, dass ihr Auto nennt." "Du hast Recht", gab ich zurück, "folge mir."

Wie Schatten gaben wir Professor Lajinski unbemerkt Geleit. Schwerfällig ob des Alters bewegte er sich durch die Korridore. Dann hatte er die Pforte erreicht.

"Guten Abend, Professor", grüßte ihn der Pförtner höflich, "so spät sind Sie noch in der Fakultät?" "Ich habe wieder einmal die Zeit vergessen, Mr. Cunnings", lächelte er entschuldigend, "ist vielleicht noch jemand vom Fahrdienst zu erreichen?" "Für Sie ist immer jemand da", antwortete dieser, "einen Moment bitte." Ich beobachtete, wie Mr. Cunnings kurz telefonierte. "In ein paar Minuten wird Frank hier sein", sagte er, nach dem er aufgelegt hatte, "er wird Sie wohlbehalten zu Hause absetzen." Keine zwei Minuten später kam Frank Morgan dazu. Ich erkannte ihn von damals. Er hatte des öfteren meinen Vater nach Hause gebracht, wenn es spät wurde. Sein Haar war grauer und mittlerweile zierten etliche Falten sein Gesicht, doch die Uniform war wie stets tadellos. "Zu Diensten, Herr Professor", lächelte er, "Ihre Hausdame wird sich bereits Sorgen machen." "Dann wollen wir rasch aufbrechen, Mr. Morgan", gab der Professor zurück, "gute Nacht, Mr. Cunnings." "Eine angenehme Nachtruhe, Herr Professor", erwiderte dieser zuvorkommend.

Ich legte Anordil eine Hand auf den Arm. Wir hatten nun genug gesehen. Professor Lajinski war auf dem Weg nach Hause und auch wir konnten uns auf den Heimweg begeben. Ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, schlichen wir zu einem der vielen Seitenausgänge. Leider fanden wir diesen verschlossen vor. Wie auch die anderen, die wir versuchten. "Über den Hauptausgang können wir nicht das Gebäude verlassen", flüsterte ich. "Warum nicht?", fragte Anordil, "er wird uns nicht bemerken." "Ich hoffe, du hast Recht", antwortete ich leise. Also schlichen wir zum Hauptausgang. Dort warteten wir etliche Minuten. Endlich verschwand Mr. Cunnings in den Nebenraum. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich einen Kaffee holen. Rasch liefen wir nach draußen.

Ich lotste Anordil durch das nächtliche Oxford. Erstaunt betrachtete er die vielen Lichter und die immer noch herrschende Geschäftigkeit. Ich wählte den kürzesten Weg nach Willfour Manor. Leider hatte ich vergessen, dass wir dabei an einem der Kinos vorbeikamen. Als ich die Plakate bemerkte, war es bereits zu spät. Anordil stand wie angewurzelt vor der Glasscheibe. "Bei den Valar!", entfuhr es ihm, "was bedeutet dies?" Zaghaft streckte er seine Hand aus. Von der Plakatwand blickten uns ein Elb, ein Zwerg, ein Zauberer und andere Gestalten vor dem Panorama eines mächtigen mit dichtem Nebel umkränzten Gebirges entgegen. "_I Chithaeglir_ – das Nebelgebirge", flüsterte er, "_man cerir_? – was ist geschehen?" In diesem Moment kam ein Mann vom Kinopersonal vor die Tür.

"Die lange Herr-der-Ringe-Nacht ist erst in einer Woche", sagte er und deutete auf das Plakat, "da müsst ihr noch warten. – Aber Gewandete sind immer gerne gesehen." Er grinste uns bedeutungsvoll an und wies auf Anordils Ohren. Als ich seinem Fingerzeig folgte, erschrak ich bis ins Mark. Deutlich war die elbische Form zu sehen. Anordil hatte vorhin vergessen, den Zauber erneut anzuwenden. "Vielen Dank für den Hinweis", sagte ich geistesgegenwärtig und zog an Anordils Arm. Er war wie erstarrt. "_Boe ammen baded_ - wir müssen gehen", sagte ich eindringlich, "ich erkläre es dir später." Mit Nachdruck zerrte ich ihn von der Scheibe weg.

Der Mann schaute uns kopfschüttelnd nach. Wahrscheinlich hielt er uns für ein wenig verrückt. Nur gut, dass etliche dem Herrn-der-Ringe-Wahn verfallen waren, so fiel es ihm nicht in dem Maße auf, wie es sonst der Fall gewesen wäre. "Verstecke deine Ohren", wies ich Anordil an, nach dem wir außer Hörweite waren, "der Mann hat sie, Belenus sei Dank, nicht weiter beachtet. Du hast vergessen sie zu verzaubern." "_Díheno ennin_ - verzeihe mir", entschuldigte er sich, "ich werde es sofort beheben." Er murmelte ein paar Worte vor sich hin. Innerhalb von Sekunden schwanden die Elbenohren und hinterließen die normale menschliche Form.

"So, nun erkläre mir, was dies war", wies er mich an, "ich sah Elben und Zwerge hinter diesem Glas. Menschen aus Rohan und Gondor. Das Nebelgebirge – was macht sein Abbild dort?" In seiner Stimme schwang Unglauben über das Gesehene mit. "Es ist schwer zu erklären", entgegnete ich ausweichend, "deine Welt – Mittelerde – ist hier Bestandteil einer Erzählung, die über eine gefahrvolle Reise berichtet. Sie wird im Jahr 3018 beginnen, daher ..." "Wir haben das Jahr 3013", unterbrach er mich, "woher wisst ihr Menschen um die Geschehnisse, die für uns in der Zukunft liegen?" "Ich weiß es nicht, Anordil", sprach ich leise, "du musst mir glauben. – Ich weiß es nicht. – Niemand hier wird es wissen. Denn niemand, außer mir, weiß, dass Mittelerde existiert. – Und derjenige, welcher es vielleicht wusste, ist seit vielen Jahren tot."

Mit meinen Augen bat ich ihn, nicht weiter zu fragen. Sekunden verstrichen. Las er meine Gedanken? "Es ist sehr verwirrend", sagte er und reichte mir seine Hand. Ich ergriff sie. "Ich weiß", entgegnete ich, "lass uns nach Willfour Manor gehen. Die Nacht ist beinahe vorüber." Er nickte zustimmend. Er, als Elb, benötigte den Schlaf nicht. Ich jedoch sollte zumindest ein paar Stunden schlafen.

Am nächsten Tag ging Marc mit uns zusammen in die Stadt. Wir hatten vor ein paar Kleidungsstücke für Anordil zu kaufen. Schließlich konnte er nicht ständig Dinge von Marc leihen. Bereits bei unserem gestrigen Streifzug durch Oxford war uns die Hektik in den Straßen aufgefallen. Heute nun sahen wir die ersten Auswirkungen. Allmählich verwandelte sich Oxfords Einkaufsmeile in ein kunterbuntes Wirrwarr vorweihnachtlicher Geschäftigkeit. Lichterketten und falsches Immergrün wurden aufgehangen. Einzelne Geschäfte begannen bereits mit der Weihnachtsdekoration. So auch "Rutherfords Collection for Men", wo wir als erstes vorbeischauten.

Anordil verbarg sein Staunen hinter einer undurchdringlichen Miene. Er sprach sehr wenig. Doch seine Augen wanderten hierhin und dorthin. Musterten eingehend die Umgebung, wie die Menschen, welche die Straße entlang hasteten oder einen Laden betraten. Ich wusste, seine Fragen würden noch kommen. "Rutherfords Collection for Men" befand sich in bester Einkaufslage. Die Türen schwangen lautlos automatisch auf, als wir darauf zu gingen. Beinahe augenblicklich spürte ich eine Welle von Magie über mich hinwegrasen. Anordil hatte seine magischen Fühler ausgestreckt. "_Ú-ben edra hen annon_ - niemand bewegt diese Tore", flüsterte er fassungslos, "wie kann das sein? – Nirgendwo fühle ich das kleinste Anzeichen von Magie. – Dafür ein beinahe unerträgliches Summen, wie in einem Bienenstock."

"Die Türen werden über Maschinen bewegt", erklärte ich leise, "das allgegenwärtige Summen, dass du vernimmst, ist der Strom, der dies alles möglich macht. Wie bei dem Fernseher oder den Lichtern in Willfour Manor." Marc begann sich umzusehen. Er fingerte an einem Anzug herum, als einer der Angestellten, ein hochnäsiger Mann im grauen Zwirn auf uns zugeeilt kam. Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen waren wir seiner Meinung nach wohl kaum das geeignete Klientel für diesen Laden.

"Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", schnarrte er Marc an und strich einige imaginäre Flusen von der Anzugjacke, die dieser berührt hatte. Marc ignorierte dieses Gehabe. "Ja, Sie können uns helfen", sagte er freundlich lächelnd, "unserem Freund ist auf seinem Flug das Gepäck abhanden gekommen. Vielleicht wären Sie so nett und würden uns ein paar Stücke zeigen." Er deutete auf Anordil. Mit Argusaugen wurde er von dem Verkäufer gemustert. Dieser schien den Blick des Mannes nicht zu registrieren. Neugierig sah er sich statt dessen um. "Künstler?", fragte der Verkäufer leise. "Musiker", entgegnete Marc todernst. Aufseufzend blickte der Mann nach oben. Auf merkwürdige Weise kam er mir genervt vor.

"Miss Watson wird sich um Sie kümmern", sagte er rasch und rauschte davon. Sekunden später näherte sich uns eine junge Frau im grauen Kostüm. Anscheinend schien Grau für die Angestellten dieses Geschäftes vorgeschrieben zu sein. Einzig ein dunkelrotes Tuch um ihren Hals verlieh etwas Farbe. "Mein Name ist Watson", stellte sie sich vor, "Mister Henson sagte mir, dass Sie verschiedene Bekleidungsstücke suchen?" "Ja", übernahm Marc erneut das Wort und setzte sein freundlichstes Lächeln auf, "wie ich Ihrem Mister Henson bereits sagte, ist unserem Freund das Gepäck abhanden gekommen. Wir benötigen eine Komplettausstattung. Vielleicht können Sie uns dabei behilflich sein." Er deutete zu Anordil hinüber, der gerade einen Anzug in Augenschein nahm.

Neugierig folgte Ms. Watsons Blick Marcs Fingerzeig. Sie musterte Anordil eingehend. Aus der Tasche ihres grauen Rockes holte sie ein Maßband hervor. Ein wenig zögernd trat sie näher. "Darf ich Ihre Maße nehmen?", fragte sie höflich. Anordil sah sie an. Seine Augen blitzten ein wenig. Fühlte er ihre Gedanken? "Welche Maße?", fragte er, "sind nicht einfache Gewänder ausreichend?" Den zweiten Satz richtete er zwar an mich, aber die junge Dame blickte erstaunt in seine Augen. Ihre Wangen röteten sich dabei. Anordils Stimme hatte sie augenblicklich verzaubert. Anordil lachte leise, wie der Gesang von Engeln. Ich verkniff mir ein Schmunzeln. Wir Frauen sind doch alle gleich. Ohne die Gedanken der Frau lesen zu können, wusste ich doch, was in ihren Hirnwindungen vor sich ging. Sie räusperte sich ein wenig. Als sie mich ansah und mein wissendes Lachen erblickte, wurde sie dunkelrot. Rasch wandte sie sich um. "Ich zeige Ihnen ein paar Stücke", sagte sie hastig und verschwand zwischen den Kleiderstangen.

In den nächsten zwei Stunden stellte sie uns eine ausreichende Garderobe für Anordil zusammen. Dabei war eindeutig zu erkennen, dass sie Anordils Ausstrahlung verfallen war. Jedes Mal, wenn er etwas sagte, wurde sie rot bis über beide Ohren. Als wir "Rutherfords Collection for Men" verließen, folgten ihre Augen uns sehnsuchtsvoll.

Im nächsten Laden, schließlich wollten wir nicht nur Kleidungsstücke der gehobenen Klasse, fanden die Begebenheiten in ähnlicher Form statt. Wir hatten unseren Spaß dabei. Zumindest Marc und ich. Anordil schaute nach einer Weile etwas gequält drein. Aber er musste durchhalten. Er benötigte schließlich für diese Welt eine ausreichende Garderobe. Und in jedem Laden, den wir betraten, verfielen die Verkäuferinnen beinahe augenblicklich Anordils Charme. Was mich nicht verwunderte. Er war ein Elb. Damit nicht mit menschlichen Maßstäben zu messen und in jeder Hinsicht ein außergewöhnlicher Mann. Die Frauen spürten dies in ihrem Inneren. Keine von ihnen hätte sagen können, was sie in diesem Moment an ihm faszinierte. Aber jede schmachtete ihn an. Ihm war es bald peinlich. Ich dagegen fand es höchst amüsant zu sehen, was für Reaktionen er auslöste.

Als die wahrscheinlich fünfzehnte Verkäuferin Anordil anhimmelte und an Marc vorbei ging, als wäre er eine Kleiderpuppe, seufzte dieser auf. "Kann er mir nicht ein wenig davon abgeben?", flüsterte Marc mir neidvoll zu, "man hat das Gefühl, jeder andere Mann im Umkreis von einer Meile ist Luft, sobald er erscheint." Ich sah ihn kurz beinahe mitleidig an. "So ist das nun mal", antwortete ich leicht sarkastisch, "versuche es mit Fassung zu tragen. Schließlich werden wir nicht ewig bleiben." Trotz dieser meiner Worte war er froh, als wir unsere Schritte wieder nach Willfour Manor lenkten. Schwer bepackt mit etlichen Paketen. Einige Stücke würden von "Rutherfords" nachgeliefert werden. Ein Blick auf mein Konto zeigte mir zudem, dass ich unbedingt mit Patrick telefonieren musste. Allmählich leerte sich der einstmals volle Beutel.

Anordil musterte kritisch unsere Einkäufe. "Viele merkwürdige Dinge hast du für mich erstanden", kommentierte er eines der T-Shirts, "wofür diese Menge an Gewändern? Wir verweilen doch hier nicht lange." "In meiner Welt benötigt man viele Gewänder", versuchte ich zu erklären, "man wechselt seine Kleidung in kurzen Abständen. Manche gar mehrmals am Tage. Körpergeruch in jedweder Form ist verpönt. Der natürliche Duft des Körpers wird abgelehnt. Es gibt kaum jemanden, der nicht nach künstlichen Duftstoffen greift, um seinen Körper vermeintlich gut riechen zu lassen." Verständnislos sah Anordil mich an. "Für gewöhnlich reicht doch Wasser und vielleicht ein wenig Seife, wenn man sie zur Hand hat", warf er ein.

Aus einem der Pakete war ein Pröbchen After-Shave gefallen. Neugierig betrachtete er es von allen Seiten. "Wir kennen zwar duftende Öle und Essenzen, jedoch nutzen wir diese nicht um unseren eigenen Geruch zu übertünchen", sagte er, "eher sollte man damit seinen Duft unterstreichen. Die meisten Düfte gebrauchen wir jedoch um unseren Geist zu erfreuen. - Was sollte jemanden dazu bringen, so zu riechen, wie ein Dutzend anderer?" Damit hielt er mir das kleine, in Plastik eingeschweißte, Pröbchen entgegen. Ich seufzte. Wie, bei Cernunnos Hörnern, sollte ich ihm nur unsere verdrehte Welt erklären? Es gab derart viele Trends und Moderichtungen und weiß zum Kuckuck was noch. Selbst ich tat mich damit schwer. Dabei war ich ein Kind dieser Welt. Schon allein ihm zu erklären wozu die ganzen Alltagsgegenstände Nutze waren, stellte mich vor schier unlösbare Aufgaben. Niemals zuvor musste ich mir darüber Gedanken machen.

Anordil zog mich zu sich heran. Er fühlte, dass ich frustriert war. "Ich frage zuviel", sprach er zerknirscht, "dabei sollte ich in meinem Alter eigentlich wissen, was Geduld heißt. Vergib mir, meine Sonne. Ich versuche meine Neugier zu zügeln." Dankbar schmiegte ich mich an ihn. "_Law_ - nein", flüsterte ich, "du musst mir verzeihen. Du bist mir in diese Welt gefolgt und ich bin nicht in der Lage deine Fragen zu beantworten. – Es gibt derart viel, was für mich selbstverständlich ist, dass ich darüber gar nicht nachdenke. Erst deine Anwesenheit zwingt mich dazu. – Es..." "Ich folgte dir aus freiem Willen", unterbrach er mich und gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, "und mir ist durchaus klar, dass meine Anwesenheit für dich und deine Welt Probleme aufwirft. Genau wie dein Auftauchen in Mittelerde die Weichen der Zukunft verändert hat."

Die folgende Stille half mir, mich wieder zu sammeln. Ich atmete seinen Duft. Ruhe senkte sich über mich. Nach einer Weile wandte er sich wieder unseren Einkäufen zu. Neugierig befühlte er eine Plastiktüte. "_Man hen?_ - Was ist das", fragte er und drehte sie in Händen. Sie knisterte. Laut lachte ich auf, bevor ich versuchte es ihm zu erklären. Nur wie erklärte man Plastik? Nun, egal, ich tat mein Bestes.

Schnell verstrich der Nachmittag. Die Sonne senkte sich bereits gegen den Horizont, als mir einfiel, dass ich mit Patrick telefonieren wollte. Anordil ließ ich in anscheinend tiefer Meditation in meinem Zimmer. Leise ging ich zum Telefon. Bedächtig wählte ich Patricks Nummer. Zu meiner großen Freude ging Eleanor an den Hörer. "O'Reilly", hörte ich ihre Stimme. "Hallo, Eleanor", sagte ich, "ist Patrick zu sprechen?" "Oh, Anna", gab sie freudig zur Antwort, "warte einen Moment. Dad ist draußen, ich werde ihm das Telefon bringen. – Wie geht es dir?" "Sehr gut", erwiderte ich, "jetzt geht es mir wirklich sehr gut." "Das hört sich an, als hättest du deine große Liebe gefunden", witzelte sie. "Nicht so ganz", kaum konnte ich ein Lachen verkneifen, "sie fand mich in der Mitte unserer Halloween-Nacht."

Sie tat einen überraschten Atemzug. "Er ist da?", fragte sie schließlich zaghaft, "das kann doch nicht sein. – Wie fand er den Weg?" Ihre Stimme senkte sich zu einem Hauch. "Magie", antwortete ich trocken. Ich konnte mir Eleanors verblüfftes Gesicht gut vorstellen. "Ich frage lieber doch nicht", konterte sie, "hier hast du Dad. – Komm bald mal wieder vorbei." "Keine Sorge", erwiderte ich, "das werde ich." Ein leichtes Knacken drang an mein Ohr.

"Hallo, Anna", hörte ich Patrick, "ist alles in Ordnung?" "Aber ja", antwortete ich, "hier ist alles in bester Ordnung. – Wenn man davon absieht, dass mein Konto zurzeit gegen Null läuft. – Ich wollte dich bitten, nochmals einen oder zwei der Edelsteine aus dem Hort auszulösen." "Ist schon erledigt", erwiderte er, "in ein paar Tagen ist das Geld auf dem Konto. – Liegt sonst noch etwas an?" Wie gut, dass Patrick mein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Mein Lächeln ging von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Anordil ist hier", informierte ich ihn auf Jerne, "er kam zu Halloween. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe."

Sekunden herrschte Schweigen am anderen Ende, bevor ein verblüfftes "bei den Götter" zu vernehmen war. "Ist er unversehrt?", fragte Patrick, "welche Hilfe benötigst du?" "Er ist unverletzt", beruhigte ich ihn, "in erster Linie muss er irgendwie an einen gültigen Pass kommen. Sonst haben wir über kurz oder lang Schwierigkeiten." "Kein Problem", antwortete Patrick rasch, "mit Geld ist da viel zu machen. Ich werde aus dem Hort einen Stein mehr auslösen, als nötig. Das dürfte reichen. – An welchen Namen hast du gedacht?" "Ich habe ihn hier bereites als Garrett O'Neill vorgestellt", entgegnete ich, "dabei sollten wir auch bleiben." "Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann", sagte er, "kurz vor Weihnachten werde ich nach Willfour Manor kommen. – Haltet ihr diese Zeit noch durch?" "Ja", meine Stimme klang zuversichtlich, "dass dürfte kein Problem sein. Wir warten auf dich." "Bis bald, Anna", verabschiedete er sich, "und richte Grüße aus." "Mache ich", gab ich zur Antwort, "grüße du mir die Familie." Damit beendeten wir unser Gespräch. Ich legte den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel. Ich war mir sicher, er würde sich um alles Notwendige kümmern.

In den nächsten Tagen zeigten wir, damit meine ich Marc und mich, Anordil mehr von Oxford und Umgebung. Seine Neugier schien dabei unersättlich. Es war schier zum Verzweifeln. Weihnachten rückte unerbittlich näher. Und mittendrin löcherte mich Anordil mit seiner Neugier. Ich fragte mich, wann ihm die Fragen ausgehen würden.

Als wir ein paar Tage nach unserem ersten Besuch erneut Oxfords Einkaufsmeile einen Besuch abstatten, hatte sich diese drastisch verändert. Die unzähligen bunten Lichterketten erstrahlten nun und überall grinste uns ein überdimensionierter Weihnachtsmann sowie etliche verkitschte Engel entgegen. Immer mehr glich Oxford einem kunterbunten, bonbonfarbenen Albtraum. Aus den nach außen gerichteten Lautsprechern der Geschäfte drang dezente Weihnachtsmusik.

Anordil drehte sich im Kreis. Seine Augen musterten jede glänzende Kugel und jedes bunte Licht. "_Man hen_? – Was ist das?", fragte er mich entgeistert. Mein Gehirn begann bereits zu rotieren. Ich versuchte einen Ansatz zu finden diesen Irrsinn in Worte zu kleiden. "Weihnachten", erklärte Marc an meiner Stelle. Mittlerweile kannte er die Bedeutung dieser beiden Worte Anordils zur Genüge. "Die christlichen Religionen feiern die Geburt Christi, dem Sohn Gottes", fügte er hinzu, "früher stand mehr die religiöse Bedeutung im Vordergrund. In der neueren Zeit verkommt es eher zu einem Konsumrausch. Viele der Menschen reduzieren das Weihnachtsfest oder Fest der Liebe auf zwei Dinge – schenken und beschenkt werden. Die eigentliche Auseinandersetzung mit dem Grundgedanken der Religion gerät dabei immer weiter in Vergessenheit."

Aufmerksam folgte Anordil seinen Worten. "Dann erkläre es mir", forderte er, "was hat dies alles mit eurer Religion zu tun?" Er deutete in die Runde. "Am besten zeige ich es dir", erwiderte Marc, "kommt mit." Er winkte uns ihm zu folgen. Nach wenigen Straßenzügen wusste ich, wohin er wollte. Etwas abseits der großen Straßen, in den ruhigeren Gebieten der Stadt lag eine sehr alte Kirche. Sie war einem der großen Klöster angeschlossen. An den Wänden des Kirchenschiffes waren die Lebensstationen Jesu aufgemalt. Ich erinnerte mich, mit meinen Eltern vor Jahren dort gewesen zu sein. Wie lange war das jetzt her?

Als wir die Kirche betraten, blieb die Hektik hinter uns. Mit einem Mal herrschte Ruhe. Nur zögernd hatte ich den Kirchenraum betreten. Etwas in mir sträubte sich dagegen. Unruhig musterte ich meine Umgebung. Weihwasserbecken zierten die Säulen vorne am Eingang. Trotz der relativen Kleinheit des Innenraums war dieser in drei sogenannte Schiffe geteilt. Die Bestuhlung bestand aus dunklem Holz und der steinerne Boden wies etliche beschriftete Platten auf. Wenn man die Schriftzüge entzifferte, was einem nur mit Lateinkenntnissen gelingen konnte, so erfuhr man, dass an diesen Stellen verschiedene Äbte des Klosters ihre letzte Ruhestätte gefunden hatten. Marc und Anordil wandten sich den Wandbildern zu. "Es heisst, dass Gott seinen Sohn in Menschengestalt auf die Erde schickte", hörte ich Marcs leise Stimme, "damit dieser für die Sünden der Menschen Buße tue. Bereits die Empfängnis soll ein Wunder gewesen sein. Angeblich ..."

Meine Augen wanderten hin und her. Ein Frösteln lief über meinen Rücken. Ich sah nur wenige Menschen in den Bänken. Sie regten sich nicht. Stumm im Gebet versunken. Von der hohen gotischen Decke hingen mehrere gewaltige Leuchter, die allerdings nur ein dämmeriges Licht spendeten. In einem der Seitenschiffe war ein Taufbecken aus schwerem dunklen Marmor zu erkennen. Eine Nische für die Anbetung der Maria schien überflutet von Blumen. Ein süßer Duft, vermischt mit dem leichten Fäulnisgeruch verrottender Pflanzen, stieg in meine Nase. Im zweiten Seitenschiff leuchteten Hunderte von kleinen Kerzen in einer Nische. Oben, in halber Höhe des Kirchenraumes, führte eine Galerie rundherum. Schwach konnte ich geschnitzte Holzsitze erkennen. Die Plätze waren wohl für die Mönche oder besondere Gäste vorgesehen, dachte ich bei mir. Über dem Eingangsportal befand sich die Orgel. Gewaltig ragten ihre Pfeifen empor.

Ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, schlenderte ich bis vorne zum Altar. Dieser stand etwas erhöht. Drei Stufen führten hinauf. An der Wand waren rundherum geschnitzte Holzsitze für die Mönche angebracht. Der Altar selber war ein schlichter dunkler Marmorblock. Winzige goldene Adern durchzogen den Stein. Ein spitzenverziertes Tuch war darüber gebreitet. Auf der einen Seite stand ein Blumengebinde und auf der anderen eine dicke brennende Kerze. Hinter dem Altar sah ich das Allerheiligste, welches von einem geöffneten Triptychon gekrönt wurde. Es zeigte die Grablegung Christi. Darunter befand sich hinter verschlossener, goldverzierter Tür der Kelch für den Wein und die Schale für das Brot. Die Symbole des Christentums. Wein für das Blut Jesu und Brot für dessen Leib. Was für eine Ironie, dachte ich bei mir.

Vor den Stufen, die zum Altar hoch führten, lag ein Mönch in tiefster Demut. Die Sonne, die durch das bleiverglaste Kirchenfenster hinter dem Allerheiligsten hindurch fiel, warf das bunte Muster des Glases auf ihn. Ich beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Hinter mir hörte ich Bewegung. Leises Rascheln und Schritte verriet mir, dass die Menschen nach einander die Kirche verließen. Das Gemurmel von Anordils und Marcs Stimmen schienen nun die einzigen Geräusche zu sein. In Gedanken betrachtete ich das Bildnis der Grablegung. Was wäre, wenn die Christen die Wahrheit erfahren würden, schoss es durch meinen Kopf. Nein, niemals könnte die Kirche dies zulassen. Folglich war der einzige sichere Platz für die Papierrolle im Zwergenhort.

"Sie wagen viel", wisperte eine harte Stimme in mein Ohr. Blitzschnell drehte ich mich um. Vor mir stand der Mönch, der bis vor einigen Minuten noch in Anbetung ausgestreckt auf dem Boden der Kirche lag. Automatisch wich ich einen Schritt zurück. "Ich weiß nicht, wovon Ihr sprecht", entgegnete ich kühl. Mein Blick musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Ein Jesuit im Habit seines Ordens. Den Kragen zierte ein kleines unscheinbares Symbol. Inquisitio - ich hätte es wissen müssen. Die Jesuiten waren von jeher die Träger der Inquisition gewesen. Die Hände hielt er vor sich verschränkt. Versteckt in den weiten Ärmeln seines Gewandes. Seine Augen blitzten eisig. Erbarmungslos.

"Sie wissen es sehr wohl", seine Stimme klirrte, "solange Jahre haben wir Sie gejagt und nun kehren Sie ein in das Haus Gottes." "Es ist heiliger Boden", sagte ich geistesgegenwärtig, "Ihr werdet es nicht wagen mich hier anzugreifen. – Zumal Ihr allein seid." Er lächelte mich an. "Selbst sie werden nicht schneller als die Kugel sein, die ich auf Sie gerichtet habe", flüsterte er. Ich starrte auf seine versteckten Hände. Hielt er dort tatsächlich eine Waffe versteckt? Oder bluffte er nur? "Andererseits", fuhr er fort, "vielleicht ziehen Sie es vor, dass ich einen Ihrer Begleiter erschieße?" Mit seinem Kopf wies er auf Marc und Anordil, die weiterhin eingehend die Wandbilder betrachteten. Leises Gemurmel drang an mein Ohr.

"Nein!", hauchte ich entsetzt. "Dann gehen Sie voran", wies er mich an, "am Altar vorbei durch die Priesterpforte." Langsam drehte ich mich um. Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Ich würde kooperieren. Aber nur solange, bis Marc und Anordil außerhalb des Schussfeldes waren. Dann würde mich dieser Kerl kennen lernen. Andererseits – vielleicht schaffte ich es einen Gedanken zu Anordil zu schicken. Ich versuchte mich beim Gehen zu konzentrieren. Anordil, schrie ich lautlos, hilf mir! Die Sekunden, bis ich die kleine Tür erreichte, dehnten sich unendlich.

Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir einen dumpfen Knall. Rasch blickte ich über meine Schulter. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Vom anderen Ende des Kirchenschiffes sah ich Anordil und Marc auf mich zu laufen. Sie schauten mich besorgt an. Der Mönch lag am Boden zwei Schritte von mir entfernt. Er musste wie ein nasser Sack zusammen gebrochen sein. "Er wird eine Weile schlafen", sagte Anordil ruhig, "was war geschehen?" Er musste die Gefahr gespürt haben. Seine Augen musterten aufmerksam die Umgebung. Magie war zu spüren. "Dieser Mönch muss zu denen gehören, die mich suchen", erklärte ich, "jedenfalls wollte er mich wegführen. Er drohte euch beide zu erschießen." Marc wurde blass. "Und wenn er aufwacht?", fragte er, "er wird Alarm schlagen. In Willfour Manor sitzen wir auf dem Serviertablett." Anordil lächelte ihn milde an. "Keine Sorge, junger Freund", erwiderte er, "der Geist dieses Mannes ist zugänglich im Schlaf. Wenn er aufwacht, wird er sich an nichts erinnern."

Geschmeidig kniete er neben dem Mönch nieder. Minuten verstrichen. Die Ruhe in der Kirche wirkte nun beinahe beängstigend. Die Wellen von Magie waren deutlich zu spüren. Ich wurde immer unruhiger. Dann hatte Anordil seinen Zauber beendet. Rasch erhob er sich. Als wir das Innere der Kirche verließen, sah ich zurück auf den Mönch. Wie nah waren sie heute an ihrem Ziel gewesen. Ein Schauder lief mir über den Rücken.

In den nächsten Tagen versuchte ich diese Begegnung zu vergessen. Doch immer wieder ertappte ich mich dabei, wie ich mich vorsichtig umschaute. Misstrauisch beobachtete ich meine Umgebung. Wo einer dieser Kerle war, konnten durchaus noch mehr sein. Zumal Anordils Zauber nicht immer seine Wirkung wie gewünscht entfaltete. Aber alles blieb ruhig. Niemand kam in die Nähe von Willfour Manor. Allmählich legte sich meine Unruhe. Anordils Anwesenheit tat dazu ihr Übriges.

Kurz vor den Weihnachtsfeiertagen kam Patrick angereist. Marc holte ihn vom Bahnhof ab. Als er die Tür hereinkam, war er dick vermummt. Es war zwischenzeitlich ausnehmend kalt und ungemütlich geworden. Das englische Wetter lud nicht zu Spaziergängen ein. Freude strahlte aus seinen Augen, als er uns erblickte. Umständlich schälte er sich aus den Handschuhen und der dicken Jacke.

"Was bin ich froh Euch zu sehen", platzte es aus ihm auf Gälisch heraus, "erneut ein herzliches Willkommen in unserer Welt, Anordil Glordoronion. Ich bin erleichtert, dass Arwen nicht mehr alleine ist." "Auch Euch grüße ich", erwiderte Anordil, "ich hatte nicht erwartet Euch derart bald wieder zu sehen." "Ich glaube, wir sollten wieder Englisch sprechen", warf ich ein, "wir werden bereits beäugt." Und in der Tat sahen uns meine Mitbewohner recht merkwürdig an.

"Es ist eigenartig dem Gälischen zu lauschen", sagte Patrice, "es ist wie eine Sprache aus alter Zeit - archaisch und urtümlich." "Euch allen ein Hallo", sagte Patrick fröhlich und deutete in die Runde, "ich werde ein paar Tage bleiben. Falls ihr Probleme habt wegen eurem Stipendium, Behörden oder ähnlichem, so kommt zu mir. Dafür bin ich da." Marc lachte. "Vielen Dank, Mr. O'Reilly, aber im Moment kommen wir prima zurecht." "Genau", unterbrach Susann, "aber wir werden daran denken."

Von der Seite kam Ms. Vermont, die Sekretärin auf uns zu. "Willkommen, Mr. O'Reilly", begrüßte sie Patrick, "ich habe Ihnen bereits alle Unterlagen zurecht gelegt." "Guten Tag, Ms. Vermont", grüßte er zurück, "dann wollen wir uns mal an die Arbeit begeben." Mit einem Augenzwinkern folgte Patrick ihr. Das Büro lag im Verbindungstrakt zwischen den beiden Flügeln. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er dort. Zum Abendessen nahm er an unserem Tisch Platz. Schließlich würde er für die Zeit seiner Anwesenheit auch hier in Willfour Manor nächtigen. Auf Gälisch gab er Anordil und mir zu verstehen, dass wir nachher in sein Zimmer kommen sollten.

Ich war gespannt, was er uns zu berichten hatte. Die Gästeräume lagen im kaum benutzten linken Flügel. Neugierig klopfte ich an die Tür. Auf Patricks "Herein" betraten wir den Raum. Nichts hatte sich seit damals verändert. Bereits zu der Zeit, als meine Familie hier wohnte, wurden diese Räumlichkeiten eher selten genutzt. Im schweren, zwölfarmigen Leuchter brannte nur die Hälfte der Glühbirnen. Wahrscheinlich würden die anderen ersetzt werden, wenn keine einzige mehr funktionierte. Die Teppiche waren dunkel und zeigten Jagdmotive. An der tiefdunklen Holzvertäfelung der Wände hingen alte Gemälde. Das Holz des vierpfostigen Bettes schien nahezu schwarz zu sein. Eine schwere Gobelindecke lag darüber. Die dunkelroten Samtvorhänge des Betthimmels wurden von dicken goldfarbenen Kordeln mit Troddeln zurückgehalten. Der Schrank und die Schreibtischkombination waren ebenfalls aus dem beinahe schwarzen Holz gefertigt.

Patrick hatte die zum Boden reichenden Fenster weit geöffnet. Die kalte Nachtluft vertrieb den leicht muffigen Geruch, den solche Räume an sich haben. Er schloss sie gerade, als wir eintraten. "Setzt euch", sagte er zu uns auf Gälisch und deutete auf eine kleine Sitzgruppe an der einen Seite hin. Der gobelinartige Stoff derselben war an einigen Stellen bereits arg fadenscheinig. "Nun, was hast du erreicht?", fragte ich neugierig, als wir uns setzten. "Ich habe meine Beziehungen ein bisschen spielen lassen", erwiderte Patrick, "hier und da ein wenig Gold aus dem Hort, eine kleine Gefälligkeit eingefordert – und – sieh her."

Auf das kleine dunkle Holztischchen mit den zierlichen Beinen vor uns legte er alle notwendigen Papiere. "Alles da", sagte er stolz, "niemand wird den kleinsten Anhaltspunkt erhalten, dass Anordil nicht hier geboren und aufgewachsen ist." Anordil betrachtete mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck die vor ihm liegenden Dokumente. "Dies alles benötigt ihr?", fragte er überrascht, "wozu?" "Auf dieser Welt leben zu viele Menschen, als dass man ohne auskommen könnte", erklärte Patrick, "ich denke, die größten Städte Mittelerdes werden so einige tausend Bewohner zählen. – Hier leben in den größten Städten Millionen Menschen. Wir werden bereits bei der Geburt registriert. Für alles gibt es Behörden und irgendwelche Papiere. Manchmal ist das äußerst lästig und vielfach Zeit raubend. Aber um derart viele Menschen zu verwalten ist es notwendig."

Anordil nickte verstehend. "Fällt es nicht auf, wenn plötzlich ein weiteres Leben auftaucht, Patrick?" "Mit Geld ist alles möglich", erwiderte dieser lächelnd, "ich denke, wir haben an alles gedacht. Zumindest sollten die Papiere einer oberflächlichen Überprüfung standhalten. In ein paar Tagen werden wir es wissen." Damit spielte er auf unsere Fahrt nach Shancahir an. Schließlich würden wir dabei die englische Landesgrenze hinter uns lassen und die irische überschreiten. "So", sagte Patrick, "jetzt müsst ihr mir jedoch erzählen, wie es dazu kam, dass Anordil nun hier ist." Wir taten ihm den Gefallen. Bis spät in die Nacht blieben wir und erzählten. Nicht nur von Anordils plötzlichem Erscheinen.

In den folgenden Tagen bekamen wir Patrick recht wenig zu Gesicht. Er war damit beschäftigt die Rechnungen durchzusehen, die Bücher zu prüfen und die Papiere zu sichten. In seiner Funktion als Verwalter von Willfour Manor tätigte er etliche Behördengänge. Er sprach mit dem Gärtner und dem Stallmeister. Einige von meinen Mitbewohnern konsultierten ihn wegen verschiedener Dinge, die ihr Studium betrafen. Nach knapp einer Woche brachen wir schließlich gemeinsam auf. In Shancahir wollten wir Weihnachten, oder besser gesagt das Alban Arthuan oder Yulefest, und das Neujahrsfest im Kreise von Patricks Familie begehen. Ich freute mich darauf, schließlich war es einige Zeit her, seit ich diese Feste gefeiert hatte.

Marc begleitete uns bis zum Bahnhof. Es war laut in der Bahnhofshalle und stickig. Die Geräusche hallten von allen Seiten auf uns ein. Anordil schien Mühe zu haben sich zu beherrschen. Ein Anflug von Schmerz huschte über sein Gesicht. Die Lautstärke malträtierte wohl seinen äußerst empfindlichen Ohren. Doch alles wurde vergessen, als er die vielen Gleise mit den wartenden Zügen sah. "_Man hen?_ – Was ist das?", flüsterte er mir zu und deutete auf einen der Züge. Menschen hasteten an uns vorbei. "Ein Zug", erwiderte ich, "eines der Beförderungsmittel dieser Welt. Größere Entfernungen können damit relativ schnell überwunden werden. Für drei Tagesreisen benötigt ein Zug nur etwa ein bis zwei Stunden."

"So schnell?", entfuhr es Anordil überrascht, "und es ist keine Zauberei dabei?" "_Law_ - nein", schüttelte ich lächelnd den Kopf, "nicht die klitzekleinste Andeutung von Magie. Wie fast überall ist auch hier Strom die treibende Kraft." Anordil nickte. "Ich spüre und ich höre es", erwiderte er. Eine Durchsage schallte über die Lautsprecher. Vor Schmerz hielt Anordil sich die Ohren. Rasch zog ich ihn auf den Zug zu, in den wir einsteigen mussten. Marc reichte uns die beiden Gepäckstücke an, die er noch getragen hatte. "Vielleicht wäre es ratsam, wenn Anordil sich das nächste Mal etwas Watte in die Ohren stopft", flüsterte er mir zu, "es muss ihn extrem schmerzen." "Ich werde daran denken", erwiderte ich, "vielleicht finde ich noch was."

Marc reichte Anordil die Hand. "Ich wünsche dir eine angenehme Reise, ein fröhliches Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr", sagte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Anordil sah ihn verwirrt an. "Einen guten Rutsch?", wiederholte er irritiert, "ihr rutscht in ein Jahr?" Ich konnte nur mit Mühe ein herzhaftes Lachen unterdrücken. "Das sagt man nur so", warf Patrick ein, "am Tag oder eher in der Nacht des Jahreswechsel kann es furchtbar gefroren sein. Daher wünscht man einen guten Rutsch, als Zeichen dafür, dass man bei guter Gesundheit bleiben und sich nichts brechen soll." In diesem Moment schrillte ein hoher Pfeifton durch die Gleishalle.

"Der Zug fährt gleich ab", kommentierte Patrick, "alles Gute, Marc." "Schöne Feiertage", wünschte ich ihm. Marc winkte uns zu. "Ich weiß nicht, welche Worte ihr zum Abschied hier wählt", sagte Anordil, "bei uns sagt man - _cui anann_ – lebe lang." Danach schlossen sich die Türen. Der Zug setzte sich ruckelnd in Bewegung. Marc winkte uns zu. Als wir ihn nicht mehr erkennen konnten, machten wir uns auf die Suche nach einem freien Abteil. In der Mitte des Zuges wurden wir fündig. Wir verstauten unser Gepäck in der dafür vorgesehenen Ablage und machten es uns bequem. Anordil setzte sich ans Fenster. Seine blauen Augen waren dunkel vor Aufregung. Ansonsten blieb er ruhig. Jede Station unserer Bahnreise wurde aufmerksam von ihm verfolgt. Er sprach kein Wort. Seine Augen wanderten jedoch hin und her. Auf manchen Dingen ruhte sein Blick länger, als würde er sie sich einprägen.

Wir fuhren mit dem Zug bis an die Küste nach Holyhead. Hier stiegen wir in die Fähre um. Anordil wich mir nicht von der Seite. Zu neu und ungewohnt war die Umgebung. Als er der riesigen Fähre ansichtig wurde, konnte er sich kaum beherrschen. "Was für Überraschungen hält deine Welt noch für mich verborgen?", wisperte er mir zu, "so ein großes Schiff habe ich noch nie gesehen. Wo sind seine Segel?" "Keine Segel", erwiderte ich, "die Fähre wird mit mehreren Motoren betrieben. Ähnlich wie bei den Autos. Die Motoren treiben Schiffsschrauben an, welche die Fähre vorwärts bewegen." Fragend sah er mich an. Oh Mist, wie kann ich das anschaulich erklären? "Warte, bis wir an Bord sind", sagte ich, "meist ist irgendwo ein Modell ausgestellt. Daran kann ich dir zeigen, was ich meine." Er nickte zustimmend.

An Bord stellten wir unser Gepäck unter. Patrick kümmerte sich um die Papiere. Anordil und ich schlenderten über Deck auf dem Weg zur Cafeteria. Meist war im Vorraum zu dieser ein Modell des Schiffes ausgestellt. Und wir hatten Glück. In einer Glasvitrine glänzte uns eine kleine Fähre entgegen. Ich deutete auf die Schrauben. "Diese meine ich", sagte ich, "durch Drehbewegung erzeugen sie einen Vorwärtsschub des Schiffes." Anordil ging in die Hocke. Er musterte jeden Inch des kleinen Modells. "Es verwundert mich, dass es nicht untergeht", murmelte er, "das Schiff ist aus Metall. Somit äußerst schwer." Ahnungslos zuckte ich mit den Achseln. "Vermutlich hat es mit der Luft im Inneren zu tun", erwiderte ich, "ich muss gestehen, dass ich nicht weiß, wie die Schiffe funktionieren."

In diesem Moment ließ ein lautes Brummen den Boden unter uns vibrieren. Entsetzt sprang Anordil auf. Seine Hand glitt zum Dolch unter seiner Jacke. Rasch sah er sich um. "_Man hen?_ – Was ist das?", rief er mir zu. Diesmal konnte ich mir ein Lachen kaum verkneifen. "Die Motoren sind angelassen worden", kicherte ich, "die Fähre legt ab." Er entspannte sich ein wenig. "Komm mit, Anordil. Lass' uns an Deck das Auslaufen beobachten." Ein unsicheres Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er streckte eine Hand aus und zog mich zu sich heran. Sanft küsste er meinen Mund, bevor er mich kurz drückte. "Verzeih mir", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, "es ist alles so neu. Selbst in meinen ganzen Lebensjahren habe ich solche Dinge nicht gesehen." "Keine Sorge, mein Liebster", wisperte ich zurück, "vertraue mir, so wie ich dir in Mittelerde vertraute."

Dann gingen wir an Deck. Der Wind spielte mit Anordils Haaren. Tief atmete er die salzige Luft. "Sogar das Meer riecht anders", kommentierte er. Seine Augen folgten den Möwen. "Du hast Sehnsucht nach Mittelerde", stellte ich fest, "nach Valinor." Bedächtig nickte er. "Ja, nach Mittelerde", bestätigte er, "doch nicht nach Valinor. Jeden Elben zieht es nach Valinor. Aber ich bin noch nicht bereit dem Ruf zu folgen." Anordils Blick tastete den Horizont ab. Ich wusste, dass er mehr sah, als jeder von uns. Für die Zeit der Überfahrt blieb er dort an der Reling stehen. Das Gesicht aufs Meer gerichtet. Schweigend. Ich störte ihn nicht. Mittelerde – wie vermisste ich es. Ja, ich hatte Heimweh nach dieser rauen Welt. Wie sehr musste sich erst Anordil danach sehnen?

To be continued ...

- 15 -


	23. Alban Arthuan

Alban Arthuan

Nach einigen Stunden erreichten wir den Hafen von Dublin. Dort hatte Patrick seinen Jeep geparkt. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit hatten wir die Stadt hinter uns gelassen. Wir fuhren bis nach Shancahir durch die irische Landschaft der Wicklow Mountains. Anordils Augen tanzten umher. Jede Winzigkeit nahm er in sich auf. Und er hatte viele Eindrücke zu verarbeiten. Ich war froh, als wir in der Ruhe und Beschaulichkeit Shancahirs angelangt waren.

Wir wurden bereits erwartet. Sinéad hatte den Wagen gehört und kam aus der Tür. "Willkommen in Shancahir", empfing sie uns mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, "ich freue mich, dass Ihr den Weg hierher gefunden habt." Einladend deutete sie hinein. "Ich danke Euch für Euren Gruß", erwiderte Anordil. Neugierig betrat er das Haus. Als er das letzte Mal hier war, hatte er nur die Zeltstadt der celtic-weeks kennen gelernt. Von einem schmalen Flur zweigten die Räume ab. Sinéad ging uns voran in die Küche, wo Eleanor bereits arbeitete. Ich roch bereits das frische Brot, dessen Duft durch das ganze Haus strömte. Verblüfft musterte Anordil das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin.

"Wir könnten in Mittelerde sein", flüsterte er mir zu, "es sieht hier aus wie in den Häusern der Menschen in den Ebenen Rohans." "Aber wir sind nicht in Mittelerde", erwiderte ich, "sondern in Irland." Seine Augen wanderten von dem großen Tisch aus dunkler Eiche und den dazugehörigen Stühlen zu den Schränken aus poliertem dunklem Holz. Von der Decke hingen Kräuterbündel, Zwiebel- und Knoblauchzöpfe und Kränze aus Paprika. An den Haken neben der Feuerstelle hatte ein Schinken sowie mehrere Meter Wurst ihren Platz gefunden. An den Fenstern baumelte je ein frisches Kräutersträußlein.

"Dies hält aber das Elbenvolk nicht fern", sagte er lächelnd und deutete auf die Kräuter. Damit spielte er auf einen alten keltischen Aberglauben an, von dem ich ihm erzählt hatte. "Das kleine Volk der irischen Sagenwelt schon", konterte Eleanor spontan. Sie reichte jedem von uns einen Becher Wein. "Nochmals Willkommen in unserem Haus", sagte sie, "bringt Frieden mit und verweilt so lange Ihr mögt." "Ich danke Euch", erwiderte Anordil, als er den Becher nahm, "einige Zeit ist vergangen seit dem letzten Besuch." "Viel hat sich ereignet", unterbrach Patrick, "nehmt Platz und lasst Euch die Mahlzeit schmecken."

Er wies auf den Tisch, der gut gedeckt war mit Brot, Wurst und Käse. Ein kleines tönernes Fässchen mit Butter stand daneben. Über der Feuerstelle hing ein gusseiserner Kessel mit duftendem Inhalt. Wenn meine Geschmacksnerven richtig funktionierten ein Stew nach Eleanors Rezept. Diese füllte bereits kleine Tonschalen mit dem dampfenden Eintopf.

Erwartungsvoll stellte Eleanor eine der Schalen vor Anordil hin. "Erzählt uns Geschichten, Herr Anordil", bat sie auf Jerne, "Geschichten aus Mittelerde. Ich bin begierig zu erfahren, was dort geschieht. – Wie geht es Luvalaes? Habt Ihr ihn gesehen?" Hoffnung schimmerte in ihren Augen. Sie und Luvalaes hatten eine kurze Romanze miteinander erlebt, als wir zu den celtic-weeks hier waren. Seitdem hatte sie keine Beziehung mehr gehabt, hatte mir Sinéad berichtet.

"Luvalaes geht es gut", konnte Anordil berichten, "er begleitete meinen Weg von Lórien aus. Ich hoffe, ihn in den heimatlichen Hallen von Cillien wiederzusehen." Taktvoll vermied er eine Anspielung auf die kurze Zeit, welche die beiden zusammen verbrachten. Rasch lenkte er das Gespräch in andere Bahnen. Und an diesem Abend erzählten wir viel. Anordil musste berichten, wie es ihm gelungen war einen Weg hierher zu finden. Recht spät begaben wir uns zur Ruhe.

Diesmal stieg ich gemeinsam mit Anordil die schmale Stiege zum Gästezimmer hinauf. In dem kleinen Zimmer unter dem Dach stand ein breites Bett aus dunklem Holz mit gedrechselten Pfosten an der Kopfseite der Wand. Das Nachtlicht, welches aus einer dicken Kerze in einem schmiedeeisernen Fuß bestand, fand auf der kleinen Kommode daneben Platz. Daneben lag ein Päckchen Streichhölzer. Überflüssig für uns, dachte ich bei mir. Unter dem Fenster stand eine Kleidertruhe aus geflochtener Weide.

Auf der Wäschekommode an der rechten Wand stand eine tönerne Waschschüssel mit Wasserkrug, umrahmt von zwei kleinen Öllämpchen. Wie jedes Mal, wenn ich hier weilte, war ich merkwürdig berührt. Auf der einen Seite der geringe Komfort eines mittelalterlichen Hauses. Auf der anderen Seite wusste ich im Anbau des Hauses ein hochmodernes Badezimmer zu finden. Für Gäste gab es gar ein eigenes Bad. Mit einer lässigen Bewegung entzündete Anordil die beiden Lämpchen. Im blankgeputzten Spiegel über der Wäschekommode sah ich unser beider Antlitz.

"Es berührt mich merkwürdig", sagte er leise, während er zum Fenster ging, "deine Welt ist so anders und doch so gewohnt. Dieses Haus hier könnte irgendwo in Mittelerde stehen. Es würde kein Unterschied sein. Und doch - wenn ich die anderen Dinge sehe – Autos, - Maschinen, die Dinge bewegen, – unsichtbare Ströme, die Licht spenden, - so wächst ein Gefühl der Traurigkeit in mir." Eigenartigerweise konnte ich seine Gefühle nachvollziehen. Ich war ein Kind dieser Welt, aufgewachsen mit all den Errungenschaften moderner Technik. Und doch ... die Zeit, die ich in Mittelerde an seiner Seite verbrachte, hatte mich verändert.

"Ich verstehe dich gut", antwortete ich ihm, "früher hätte ich es nicht gekonnt. Doch heute, nachdem ich mit dir in Mittelerde weilte, fühle ich mit dir." Er sah hinaus zu den Sternen. "Keiner steht an der richtigen Stelle", murmelte er, "ich vermisse den Sternenhimmel Mittelerdes." "Bald werden wir ihn wiedersehen", erwiderte ich. Einige Minuten verharrte er dort. Schaute hinauf zu den Sternen. "Deine Familie hat uns willkommen geheißen", sagte er, "obwohl sie wissen, dass sie dadurch in Gefahr sind. – Sie sind gute Menschen." "Ja, das sind sie", stimmte ich zu, "ich bin froh, sie meine Familie nennen zu dürfen."

Ich ging zu ihm. Sanft legte ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter. Ich wusste, dass er seine Familie vermisste. Ich hatte mich genauso gefühlt, als ich in Mittelerde allein gestrandet war. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass wir schon bald wieder den Boden Cilliens betreten würden. Ich hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, doch auch ich sehnte mich nach den Gestaden dieser rauen, mit Zauber behafteten Welt. Impulsiv schloss Anordil mich in die Arme und versiegelte meine Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich bereits weit vor der Dämmerung. Anordil stand am Fenster. Er studierte die Sternbilder und prägte sich ihre Konstellationen ein. Für ihn war Schlaf nicht wichtig. Elben schlafen nicht. Sie ruhen in sich. Einer Meditation gleich. Als er bemerkte, dass ich wach war, wandte er sich mir zu.

"Das Haus schläft noch", sagte er leise. "Das dachte ich mir", erwiderte ich und deutete aus dem Fenster, "kaum ein Mensch dieser Welt steht freiwillig um diese Zeit auf." Anordil lachte leise. "Wie schade", entgegnete er, "ihnen entgeht eine Menge." Er reichte mir die Hand. "Zeige mir deine Wurzeln", bat er, "ich möchte sehen, was dich geprägt hat." "Dies tue ich gerne", erwiderte ich.

Flüchtig wusch ich mich in der Waschschüssel, bevor ich meine elbischen Gewänder überstreifte. Auch Anordil hatte sich seiner Gewohnheit gemäß gewandet. Lautlos schlichen wir hinunter in die Küche. Aus dem Brottopf nahm ich das übriggebliebene Brot vom letzten Abend und schnitt zwei Kanten ab. Ich schrieb Patrick noch einen Zettel, dass ich Anordil die Umgebung zeigen wollte. Dann verließen wir das Haus.

Draußen wallte leichter Nebel. Es war dunkel. Die Dämmerung konnte man nur angedeutet erahnen. Anordil folgte mir durch die Dunkelheit. Diesmal war ich sein Wegweiser. Zuerst zeigte ich ihm den an Shancahir angrenzenden Wald. Der Raureif knirschte sanft unter meinen Schritten. In der beginnenden Dämmerung konnten wir sogar ein kleine Herde Rehe sehen. Danach lenkte ich meine Schritte zum Museumsdorf. Dort konnte ich ihm am besten meine Wurzeln erklären. Es war gespenstisch, wie die Befestigungsmauer aus dem Morgennebel auftauchte. Auf dem selben Platz hatten vor einigen Jahren die celtic-weeks stattgefunden, an denen Anordil mir das erste Mal in diese Welt gefolgt war. Im Osten zeigte sich der sanfte Schimmer des neuen Tages. Als wir durch das Tor schritten, hörte ich laut einen Hammer durch die Stille klingen. Offensichtlich war bereits jemand bei der Arbeit.

Jetzt im Winter lag das Museumsdorf meist einsam und verlassen da. Nur vereinzelt hörte man Geräusche von Handwerkern. Wie heute diesen einsamen Hammer. Patrick und einige der Dorfbewohner nutzten den ruhigen Winter, um einige Verbesserungen und Änderungen vorzunehmen. Jeder arbeitete wann er Zeit fand. Am frühen Morgen, am Tage oder in den Abendstunden. Patrick hatte mir erzählt, dass in einem Haus ein alter keltischer Webstuhl aufgebaut wurde. Es würde den ganzen Winter dauern, ihn richtig zusammen zu setzen, dass er funktionstüchtig war. Im letzten Winter hatte man das nicht mehr geschafft.

Staunend folgte Anordil mir durch das Tor. Er sah sich um. Betrachtete die Bauwerke, die dem Tor gegenüber lagen. "Man meint jeden Moment die Wachen zu hören", sagte er leise, "die nach deinem Begehren fragen." "Es ist eine Art Zeitreise ohne Risiko", erklärte ich ihm, "was hier betrieben wird. Dem Menschen meines Zeitalters, wird die Lebensweise nahe gebracht, wie sie vor Hunderten von Jahren war. Viele sehnen sich zurück zu diesen Tagen. Und hier geben wir ihnen ihre Träume."

Langsam schlenderten wir durch die Gassen. Er blickte in die Runde. Nahm jedes Haus genau in Augenschein. "Manches könnte gleichermaßen in Mittelerde stehen", kommentierte er leise auf Sindarin, "wie dieses Gasthaus. Man meint beinahe, wieder in Bree zu sein. - Hast du die Anregungen dafür gegeben?" Ich nickte zustimmend. "_Mae_ - ja, ", erwiderte ich, "ein wenig habe ich da nachgeholfen. Ich wollte mir damit das Gefühl von Heimat schaffen. Selbst wenn das egoistisch klingt. Hier bin ich zu einer Fremden geworden. - Jedenfalls fühle ich mich als Fremdkörper. Mittelerde ist meine Heimat und meine Berufung. Der Sonnenlauf, den ich von dir getrennt war, hat mir das ganz deutlich gezeigt."

Anordil sah sich aufmerksam um. "Einiges ist noch nicht fertig", bemerkte er und deutete auf ein paar Häuser, die sich im Bau befanden. "Sie werden bis zum Sommer hergerichtet sein", sagte ich bestätigend, "es werden weitere Wohnhäuser errichtet und auf der Seite dort drüben wird ein Gerber sein Domizil finden und vielleicht ein Heiler." "Eine keltische Heilerstube?", fragte er neugierig, "oder eine der heutigen Welt?" "Das weiß man noch nicht, Anordil. Eine keltische Heilerstube wäre das logischste, aber wir werden sehen. - Aus meinen Studien kann ich dir sagen, dass deine Heilkünste sich nicht viel von denen der alten Kelten unterscheiden." In Anordils Augen blitzte es amüsiert auf. Er verbeugte sich leicht in meine Richtung. "Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass meine Heilkünste mit denen deiner Welt mithalten können." Der Schalk sprach aus seinen Worten. Er wusste, dass ich mehr von seinen Fähigkeiten hielt, als von denen der Ärzte meiner Welt.

Nach dem Rundgang durch das Museumsdorf zeigte ich Anordil Shancahir. Die alte Burgruine und die kleinen Häuser, die das eigentliche Dorf bildeten. "Hier ist die Zeit stehen geblieben", erklärte ich ihm, "die meisten Häuser sind sehr alt. Die neueren Datums wurden im Aussehen angeglichen. Shancahir berührt einen auf merkwürdige Weise. Es ist, als würden hier andere Kräfte walten." Anordil nickte bestätigend. "Fühlst du es nicht?", fragte er verwundert, "diese Erde, auf der das Dorf gebaut wurde, ist angefüllt mit Magie." Jetzt wo er es sagte, nahm ich das sanfte Schwingen wahr. Ein unterschwelliges, kaum wahrnehmbares, zartes Vibrieren. Fühlte Anordil so den elektrischen Strom? In der Art, wie ich Magie spürte? Aber dies erklärte zumindest, warum Shancahir die Menschen beeinflusste. Magie war hier am Werk. Ich fragte mich, seit wie vielen Jahrhunderten. Mein Stammbaum konnte mir darüber Aufklärung geben. Vielleicht würde ich ein weiteres Mal den Zwergenhort besuchen.

Im Laufe der nächsten Tage führte ich Anordil ein bisschen durch die Wicklow Mountains und die an Shancahir angrenzenden Wälder. Ich besuchte Plätze, die ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. An manchen Stellen fühlte ich ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln im Bauch. Erinnerungen schossen hoch. Wie sollte ich es erklären? Ich fühlte mich als Gast an diesen Plätzen. Als wäre nicht ich es gewesen, die dort gespielt und gelacht hatte.

Zwei Tage vor Alban Arthuan traf Fiona ein. Mit ihr kam der Schnee. Völlig ungewöhnlich und unerwartet, denn Irland liegt direkt am Golfstrom. Die Westküste wurde nie von Schneefällen geplagt und die Ostseite, zur Irischen See hin, äußerst selten. Das es jetzt das zweite Mal in fünf Jahren schneite, war außergewöhnlich zu nennen. Im Regelfall blieben die Temperaturen über dem Gefrierpunkt und der Schnee fiel als ausgiebiger Regen. Allerhöchstens gab es Raureif am Morgen. Doch jetzt sanken dicke weiße Flocken zu Boden.

Fiona wurde von Patrick aus Glendalough mitgebracht. Sie lief uns entgegen, als wir aus dem Museumsdorf kamen. Dort hatten wir den beiden Schmieden ein wenig zugeschaut. Diese versuchten sich an den alten Techniken. Mit den Mitteln von damals wollten sie funktionstüchtige Geräte und Schwerter herstellen. Es gab jedoch Arbeitsgänge, vor allem bei der Schmelze, die nicht ganz eindeutig waren. Sie waren so selbstverständlich gewesen, dass man sie mündlich überliefert hatte. Und irgendwann im Lauf der Zeit hatte dann ein Schmied seine Geheimnisse mit ins Grab genommen. Anordil hatte interessiert zugeschaut. Ich spürte, dass es in ihm arbeitete. Doch er sagte nichts. Er war oft bei den Schmieden Bruchtals zu Gast gewesen. Hatte er Wissen, dass den Schmieden hier behilflich sein konnte? Selbst wenn es nur wenig war? Und wenn ja, dann musste er vorsichtig zu Werke gehen. Schließlich durfte es nicht zu sehr auffallen.

Mit leuchtenden Augen blieb Fiona vor uns stehen. "Ich freue mich, dass du da bist, Anna", lachte sie nahezu atemlos und umarmte mich stürmisch. Mittlerweile tat sie sich nicht mehr schwer damit, mich mit dem falschen Namen anzusprechen. Anordil trat sie weniger ungestüm gegenüber. "_Elen silar lumenn omentielvo, Anordil Glordoronion _– ein Licht leuchte über der Stunde unserer Begegnung", grüßte sie ihn ehrerbietig auf Sindarin, "ich freue mich, dass Ihr in Shancahir seid. Ich habe Sindarin gelernt, um mich mit Euch in Eurer Sprache unterhalten zu können." Anordil lächelte sie an. Schneeflocken lagen auf seinem Haar. Er sah jetzt mehr wie ein Engel aus, als je zuvor.

"Ich entbiete dir ebenfalls meinen Gruß, Fiona", antwortete er, "es erfreut mich, dass du Sindarin derart gut beherrschst. - Du bist erwachsen geworden." "Vielen Dank", sagte sie und errötete bis in die Haarwurzeln, "ich werde in ein paar Tagen 16 Jahre alt." Stolz streckte sie sich ein wenig. Insgeheim musste ich lächeln. Diese leichte Koketterie der Jugend hatte ich nie gekannt. Ich freute mich für sie, dass sie so behütet aufwuchs. Fernab allen Übels. Und ich hoffte, dass dies so bleiben würde.

Gemeinsam gingen wir ins Haus. Der Duft von frischen Haferplätzchen zog durch die Räume. Sinéad musste gebacken haben. Fiona zog uns in die Wohnstube vor den Kamin, in dem das Feuer die Holzscheite zum Knistern brachte. Wohlige Wärme strömte aus.

"Ich hole Tee und ein paar Kekse", sagte sie aufgeregt, "anschließend müsst Ihr erzählen. Ich bin gespannt von Mittelerde zu hören." Rasch verschwand sie in der Küche. Anordil sah ihr lächelnd hinterher. "Sie sieht dir sehr ähnlich", flüsterte er auf Doriathrin, "du kannst nicht verleugnen ihre Mutter zu sein." "Ich danke den Göttern, dass sie es bisher nicht bemerkt hat", erwiderte ich. In diesem Moment kehrte Fiona zurück. Auf einem Tablett hatte sie drei dampfende Becher und einen Teller mit Keksen. Dieses stellte sie vor den Kamin und setzte sich auf den Teppich. Mit leuchtenden Augen sah sie uns an. "_Tolo, havo dad_ – kommt, setzt Euch", sagte sie höflich, "und erzählt mir von Mittelerde. Ich möchte so viel erfahren." Wir setzten uns zu ihr hin. Bedächtig nahmen wir die Becher. Ich blies auf den Tee. Er war äußerst heiß. Der aromatische Duft von Kräutern stieg in die Nase.

"Nun, Fiona", lächelte Anordil sie an, "was möchtest du wissen?" Wiederum errötete sie leicht. "Oh, ähm", räusperte sie sich, "als erstes, ob euer Bruder Luvalaes bei guter Gesundheit ist. – Dann, wie Mittelerde aussieht. Die Menschen, die Hobbits, die Orks. - Sind diese wirklich derartig böse und angriffslustig? - Das Nebelgebirge, ist es wirklich so gewaltig, wie es dargestellt wird? Ist Moria wirklich von Orks überrannt? Können Elben tatsächlich zwei Pfeile gleichzeitig abschießen? - " "Das reicht fürs erste an Fragen", unterbrach ich sie rasch und warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. Ich hatte den Atem angehalten, als sie ihre Fragen stellte. Beinahe hätte sie Dinge gefragt, die Anordil nicht wissen durfte, weil sie den Ringkrieg betrafen.

Ich wusste, dass Fiona die Verfilmung der Tolkien Werke gesehen sowie die Bücher gelesen hatte und deshalb überraschten mich ihre Fragen nicht. Doch für Anordil musste es verwirrend sein. Er sah mich verwundert an. "Es scheint mir, dass du bereits einiges über Mittelerde weißt", antwortete er gedehnt, "drei deiner Fragen kann ich ohne große Umschweife beantworten. – Ja, das Nebelgebirge ist gewaltig. Schnee bedeckt seine Gipfel, die sich in einer dichten Nebelwolke verlieren. Daher hat es seinen Namen. Das ganze Jahr hindurch herrschen dort kalte Temperaturen. Es teilt Mittelerde von Nord nach Süd in zwei Hälften. Es gibt einige Pässe über das Nebelgebirge. Sie sind außergewöhnlich beschwerlich. Doch nicht alle können das ganze Jahr hindurch benutzt werden. Zuweilen gibt es nur zwei oder gar nur einen einzigen Weg hinüber."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Fionas Augen blitzten vor Neugier. Sie hing an Anordils Lippen, damit sie kein Wort versäumte. "Deine andere Frage betraf Moria", fuhr Anordil fort, "seit gut hundert Jahren hat niemand mehr Moria betreten. Als letzter der Zwerg Balin mit einer Handvoll Mannen. Bei den Zwergen heißt es, dass er Moria zu neuer Blüte bringen werde. Doch niemand weiß, ob er es geschafft hat, denn die Tore Morias sind seither verschlossen. Noch nicht einmal die Zwerge wissen, warum Balin dies für nötig hält. Ich kann dir demzufolge nicht sagen, ob es derzeit Orks in Moria gibt.– Deine letzte Frage betrifft die Bogenschießkünste des Elbenvolkes. Ja, - es gibt elbische Bogenschützen, die in der Lage sind zwei Pfeile gleichzeitig zu verschießen." An dieser Stelle lächelte er verschmitzt. Ich hätte diese Frage ebenso beantworten können, denn ich hatte ihn dieses vor einiger Zeit tun sehen.

"Für deine anderen Fragen muss ich ein wenig weiter ausholen", sprach Anordil. "Oh, ich habe noch ein paar", unterbrach ihn Fiona, "ist Sauron wirklich böse? Warum spürt er den Ring nicht eher auf, wenn er derart mächtig ist? - " "Fiona", unterbrach ich sie scharf, "dies sind Fragen, die ich dir nicht gestatten darf." Erstaunt sah sie mich an. "Aber warum, Anna?", fragte sie unschuldig, "jeder Tolkien-Fan weiß doch um den Ring und die Gefährten. Meine Freunde und ich waren im Kino und es hat uns schwer beeindruckt." Ich verdrehte die Augen. Wie konnte meine Tochter nur so schwer von Begriff sein? Lag es an ihrer Jugend? War ich früher etwa genauso gewesen? "Weil es in Mittelerde erst das Jahr 3013 des Dritten Zeitalters ist", antwortete ich samtweich. Entgeistert sah sie mich an. Ich sah ihr an, dass sie rechnete. Ihre Züge entglitten, als die Erkenntnis in ihr hochstieg.

Hustend verschüttete sie um ein Haar ihren Tee. "Oh, da habe ich Mist gebaut", meinte sie zerknirscht, "es ist alles noch nicht geschehen und Anordil - " " - darf davon nichts wissen", vollendete dieser den Satz, Neugier stand in seinen Augen, "aber ich kann dir von den Völkern Mittelerdes erzählen, von der Schönheit der Landschaft und von den Kreaturen der Dunkelheit."

Anordil erzählte lange an diesem Tag. Fiona saugte alles in sich auf. Ab und zu stellte sie Fragen. Doch jetzt achtete sie darauf, nichts über den Ringkrieg zu verraten. Sie hatte vorhin beinahe zuviel preisgegeben. Doch nun hütete sie ihr Wissen und wählte sorgfältig ihre Fragen. Sie hing an jedem Wort, dass Anordil sprach. Wie vor fünf Jahren, war sie heute in demselben Maße fasziniert von ihm. Nur war sie kein Kind mehr, dass ihn mit einem Schutzengel gleichsetzte. Aber ein fröhlicher und ungestümer Teenager.

Spät in der Nacht gingen wir zur Ruhe. "Sie ist ein bemerkenswert temperamentvolles Mädchen geworden", sagte Anordil leise zu mir, "du musst Stolz auf sie sein." Meine Gedanken wanderten. "Ja", bestätigte ich, "ich bin stolz auf sie. - Stolz darauf, dass Patrick und Sinéad eine derart wundervolle Persönlichkeit aus ihr gemacht haben. Ich hätte das nicht gekonnt. Ich hätte in ihr immer meine Peiniger gesehen. Aber jetzt kann ich ihr Freundin sein, wenn ich ihr nicht Mutter sein konnte." Er sah mich mit seinen strahlendblauen Augen an. In ihnen lag viel Wärme.

"Wird sie es je erfahren?", fragte er mich. Bedächtig nickte ich. "An ihrem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag", antwortete ich, "wird sie unseren Teil des Zwergenhortes erben. Und dieser enthält eine Ahnenreihe, die mit ihr vorläufig endet. Patrick wird sie vorsichtig an die Wahrheit heran führen. Aber ich denke, dass sie etwas ahnt. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen uns ist äußerst stark."

"Ich habe gesehen, dass sie das Amulett trägt. Weißt du, ob es aktiv war?", fragte er. "Sie sagte, es hätte ihr bereits oft geholfen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie es ansähe, würde sie an dich und Luvalaes denken. Zuweilen hätte es leicht rötlich oder grünlich geglüht. Aber nur sie würde es sehen." "In ihr ist die gleiche Zauberkraft, wie in dir, Arwen. Nur sie kann die Veränderung des Amulettes sehen und nur bei ihr wird es wirken. Sobald sie es ablegt, erlischt es und wird erst wieder aktiviert, wenn es Berührung mit ihr hat." Hatte ich es mir doch gedacht! Deshalb hatte es nicht funktioniert, als ich im Krankenhaus lag und mein Amulett nur neben mir lag.

Ich löschte das Licht und trat ans Fenster. Gedankenverloren sah ich hinaus. Ich konnte die Sterne sehen, deren Glanz den Schnee in ein unwirkliches Licht tauchte. Den ganzen Tag hatte es geschneit. Unerbittlich überzog der Schnee die Landschaft mit einem weißen Leichentuch. Erst am Abend hatte es etwas aufgehört. Nun fielen nur noch vereinzelt weitere Flocken.

Fröstelnd umschlang ich meinen Körper. "Ich hoffe, ihr geschieht kein Unglück, wenn sie unser Erbe antritt", flüsterte ich besorgt, "sie wird schließlich den gesamten McGregor-Nachlass erhalten. Ich könnte mir denken, dass die Kirche darauf wartet und sie ebenfalls tötet, um an das Pergament zu gelangen." Anordil war hinter mich getreten. Ich spürte seine beruhigende Wärme. Sanft legte er seine Arme um mich. "Dies ist eine ernst zunehmende Gefahr", bestätigte Anordil er Befürchtungen, "es kann sein, dass deine Feinde wirklich warten und dann zuschlagen. - Fiona muss lernen, sich zu verteidigen."

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah ihn an. In der Dunkelheit des Zimmers konnte ich ihn nur undeutlich erkennen. Sternenlicht spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. Es gab ihm ein unheimliches Aussehen. "Ich werde mit Patrick sprechen", erwiderte ich langsam. Schließlich zog er mich zu sich heran und gab mir einen liebevollen Kuss. "Lass uns über erfreulichere Dinge reden", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Seine Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft. Zärtlich vertrieb er meine Sorgen.

Die nächsten beiden Tage waren mit Vorbereitungen angefüllt. Ausnahmsweise half ich in der Küche. Sinéad buk und briet mit Eleanor um die Wette. Fiona half fleißig dabei. Sie hatte, im Gegensatz zu mir, ein Talent dafür und trotz ihrer Jugend ein paar eigene Gerichte entwickelt. Sie würde zu dem Festessen eine Geflügelpastete beisteuern. Brian und Ian kamen erst am Abend aus Dublin an. Sie hatten viel zu berichten von ihren Studien.

Schließlich war es soweit. Alban Arthuan brach an. Es war das keltische Fest der Wintersonnenwende und die längste Nacht des Jahres. Das letzte Mal feierte ich Alban Arthuan mit meiner Familie. Nur ein paar Wochen später waren wir dann nach Irland aufgebrochen. Dies war bereits einige Jahre her. Als ich an diesem Morgen die Augen aufschlug, meinte ich gar die hellen Glocken von Oxford zu hören. Doch meine Sinne spielten mir einen Streich. Es war nur die kleine Glocke der Dorfkirche. Kopfschüttelnd verscheuchte ich das beklemmende Gefühl des déja-vu und beeilte mich zu Sinéad und Eleanor in die Küche zu gelangen. Anordil war mit Brian bereits in den frühen Morgenstunden aufgebrochen. Sie kehrten gegen Mittag wieder. Außer dem Immergrün, den Hagebutten und den Mistelzweigen, wegen denen sie losgegangen waren, brachten sie noch zwei Kaninchen mit. Diese würde Eleanor am nächsten Tag zubereiten.

Mit den Zweigen und den Beeren wurden die Fenster und Türen geschmückt. Sinéad setzte feierlich die Seelenkerzen vom letzten Samhuinfest in die Fenster. Ihr Glanz würde die Geister der Toten an unsere Tafel leiten, auf dass sie mit uns Alban Arthuan feierten.

Der Tag selber war angefüllt mit Vorbereitungsarbeiten für das große Fest am Abend. In der Mitte des Marktplatzes stand seit Jahrhunderten eine mächtige Eiche. Diese wurde festlich mit Lichtern und Figuren aus Silber geschmückt, wie es Tradition war. Unter dem Baum befand sich ein Altarstein. Auf diesem wurden Lichter und Efeu ausgebreitet. Ein paar Stellen blieben für das Opferfeuer und die Opferschalen frei.

Rund um den Marktplatz wurden Feuer aufgeschichtet. Im Festsaal des Dorfes, welcher der Eiche gegenüberlag, stellten die Männer Tische und Bänke auf. Eine Fläche für den Tanz blieb frei. Das große Tor zum Marktplatz blieb offen. Kohlebecken wurden im Festsaal verteilt. Diese würden später für ein wenig Wärme sorgen. Auf die Tische wurden immergrüne Ranken und Geschirr verteilt. Blühendes Heidekraut, rote Beeren und Christrosen gaben farbliche Tupfer. Die Fenster der umliegenden Häuser waren geschmückt mit Immergrün und Seelenkerzen. Aus den Küchen des Dorfes strömten leckere Düfte.

Sobald es anfing zu dämmern, wurden die Feuer entzündet. Über einige der Feuer drehten sich Bratspieße mit verschiedenem Fleisch. Wildschwein, Enten, Kaninchen, sogar ein Rind war dafür geschlachtet worden. Über anderen wurden Roste aufgestellt. Darauf würde nachher das Brot angeröstet und die Pfannkuchen gebacken werden. Aus einem großen Kessel über einem der Feuer dampfte es. In diesem wurde eine Art Glühwein erwärmt. Die Rezeptur dafür stammte dieses Jahr von Anordil. Er hatte sie Sinéad verraten, die dieses Jahr den Kessel ansetzte. Ich kannte diesen gewürzten Wein aus Cillien und war gespannt, wie er den Bewohnern von Shancahir munden würde.

Erst als es dunkel war, wurden die Lichter und Kerzen angezündet. Aus dem ganzen Dorf kamen jetzt die Leute zum Festplatz. Jeder trug sein keltisches Festgewand mit einem Woll- oder Fellumhang. Sogar die Zugereisten hatten sich diesem Brauch angepasst. Die Speisen wurden auf den Tischen verteilt.

Danach wurde Belenus geehrt. Patrick führte in seiner Position als Hüter des Zwergenhortes die Zeremonie durch. Er trug ein Gewand der Druiden mit goldenem Schmuck. Auf dem Altar wurde ein kleines Feuer entzündet. Dort herum wurden die Opfergaben ausgebreitet.

"Ich begrüße Euch hier am Baum der Lichter", fing Patrick an, "willkommen zur längsten Nacht des Jahreskreises. Wie so oft in den letzten Jahren sehe ich auch heute neue Gesichter an unserer Tafel. Auch Euch sage ich willkommen. – Alban Arthuan ist das alte keltische Fest der Wintersonnenwende. Heutzutage ist vielen nicht bewusst, dass das Weihnachtsfest der Christen eigentlich keltischen Ursprunges ist. Am Tag der Wintersonnenwende feiert die Christenheit die Geburt ihres Herrn Jesus Christus. An diesem Tage huldigen wir Kelten, die sich an die alten Gebräuche erinnern, Belenus, dem Herrn der Sonne. – Denn es ist ein Fest der Sonne. Selbst wenn es in der dunkelsten Nacht gefeiert wird. – Wir glauben daran, dass die Sonne in dieser Nacht wiedergeboren wird. Erneut wird sie ihren Lauf aufnehmen. – Uns Leben spenden und Wärme. In ihrem Licht gedeiht die Erde. - Um sie für ihre Aufgabe zu stärken haben wir von unseren Speisen zusammengetragen. – Zu Füßen des Baumes der Lichter liegt die Wegzehrung für ihre lange Reise."

Einzeln hob er die Opferschalen und präsentierte sie den Leuten und dem Baum. "Belenus segne diese Speisen und nehme sie an. Möge er sein Licht über uns erstrahlen lassen. Möge er uns leiten und schützen im neuen Jahreskreis", sagte Patrick, "nun entzündet die Kerzen." Auf seinen Wink hin machten sich zwei Männer an die Arbeit, die vielen Kerzen in der alten Eiche anzuzünden. "Belenus schenkt uns Licht", begann Patrick ein altes gälisches Gebet. Augenblicklich setzten wir ein und sprachen die Worte.

Anordil verfolgte neugierig die Zeremonie. Nach dem Gebet hob Patrick segnend die Hände. "Belenus möge uns geleiten auf unserem Weg", sprach er, "und nun wollen wir feiern." Die Männer hatten ihre Arbeit beendet. Jetzt erstrahlte die alte Eiche im flackernden Licht der Kerzen. Es spiegelte sich in den vielen kleinen silbernen Anhängern und Symbolen, mit denen der Baum geschmückt war.

Nun wurde Wein aus dem Kessel ausgeteilt. Bei den herrschenden Temperaturen wärmte dieser gut durch und er schien offensichtlich zu munden. Danach setzten wir uns an die Tafel. Der ortsansässige Metzger übernahm mit seinen Söhnen die Verteilung des Bratens. Die Musiker spielten dazu auf. Sie wurden nach einiger Zeit von anderen Musikern abgewechselt. Die beiden Grüppchen spielten den ganzen Abend im Wechsel. Eleanor sang sogar einige Stücke. Später wurde getanzt. Die Lichter an der Eiche brannten die ganze Nacht. Es wachten ein paar Leute darüber, dass sie nicht ausgingen und der Baum nicht in Brand geriet.

Der nächste Tag verlief ruhig. Man blieb zu Hause. Bei uns war es Brauch Geschichten zu erzählen und alte Lieder zu singen. Viele Anekdoten wurden berichtet. Von den Toten, wie von den Lebenden. Und manches Mal hallte schallendes Gelächter durch das ganze Haus. In den christlichen Familien von Shancahir wurde heute Weihnachten gefeiert. Ruhe und Frieden lag über dem Dorf. Am Abend läutete vom Kirchturm die Glocke. Ich hatte Anordil die christliche Bedeutung des Festes erklärt. Um ihm dann auch eine christliche Feier zu zeigen, mischten wir uns unter die Kirchgänger. Seine Augen wanderten neugierig umher, als wir uns der kleinen Dorfkirche näherten.

Dunkelheit lag über dem Land. Aus den Fenstern der Häuser strahlte warmes Licht. Teils von den Seelenkerzen der keltischen Familien, teils von dem Weihnachtsschmuck der Christen. Die Glocke der Kirche rief zur Abendmesse. Viele Menschen stapften durch den Schnee. Dick vermummt und mit weißen Atemfahnen. Rasch füllte sich der kleine Altarraum. Dieser war festlich geschmückt. Tannengrün verströmte einen würzigen Duft und in den goldenen Kugeln der Dekoration spiegelte sich das Licht der Kerzen. Rechts neben dem Altar war eine Krippe aufgebaut. In ihr fehlten noch die Figuren. Ich wusste, dass Kinder aus dem Dorf die Weihnachtsgeschichte während der Messe nach spielten. So war es immer gewesen, so lange ich mich erinnern konnte.

Gemurmel erfüllte den Raum. Die Leute unterhielten sich. Vereinzelt hörte man Lachen. Mir war ein wenig unbehaglich. Diese christliche Kirche war mir nicht geheuer. In mir sträubte es sich dagegen hier zu sein. Doch ich bekämpfte meinen Widerwillen. Dann mahnte eine kleine Glocke neben dem Altar zur Ruhe. Zwei Mädchen aus dem Dorf spielten eine feierliche Weise auf der Geige, als Pater Michael im prächtigen Ornat den Altarraum betrat. Offensichtlich freute er sich über den regen Besuch dieser Abendmesse. Er grüßte in die Runde. Als er uns unter den Anwesenden entdeckte, blitzten seine Augen überrascht. Erfreut lächelte er uns an.

Geduldig wartete er auf das Ende des Musikstückes, bevor er sprach. "Es freut mich, dass heute Abend so viele den Weg in das Haus Gottes gefunden haben", begann er, "denn heute ist ein besonderer Tag. Jesus Christus, unser Herr, wurde geboren. In einem kleinen Stall in Bethlehem ..." Interessiert folgten wir seinen Worten. Hörten zu, wie die Weihnachtsgeschichte erzählt wurde. Sahen, wie die Kinder mit ernster Mine diese Worte nachstellten. Mit feierlichem Ernst wurde die Messe zelebriert. Als Pater Michael die Hostien und den Kelch auf den Altar stellte, wandte sich Anordil mir zu.

"_Man hen?_", fragte er leise, "wenn ich richtig verstehe, soll Brot gegessen und Wein getrunken werden. – Warum? Weshalb wird nichts geopfert?" "Höre auf die Worte des Paters", flüsterte ich ihm zu, "was dort vorne geschieht, nennen die Christen die Wandlung. Am Vorabend vor der Gefangennahme und schließlich dem Tod Jesus Christus hatte dieser seine Gefolgsleute um sich versammelt und ein Abendmahl mit ihnen geteilt. Er brach das Brot und segnete den Wein. Die Christen zelebrieren während der Messe dieses Abendmahl. Dabei symbolisiert das Brot den Leib und der Wein das Blut Jesu."

In diesem Augenblick senkte sich erwartungsvolle Stille über den Raum. Klar war die Stimme Pater Michaels zu vernehmen. "Und am Abend vor seinem Leidensweg versammelte er seine Jünger um sich. Er dankte Gott für das Brot, brach es und reichte es seinen Jüngern", sprach er feierlich, wobei er eine Hostie in die Höhe hielt, "Jesus sprach. – Sehet das Lamm Gottes. Es nimmt hinweg die Sünden der Menschheit. Nehmet und esset alle davon. Dies ist mein Leib, der für euch geopfert wird." Pater Michael machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. Nichts außer den Atemzügen der vielen Menschen war zu vernehmen. "Und so nahm er nach dem Mahl den Kelch, dankte wiederum, trank und reichte ihn seinen Jüngern", fuhr Pater Michael fort, "Jesus sprach. – Nehmet und trinket alle davon. Dies ist mein Blut, das für euch vergossen wird, zur Vergebung eurer Sünden." Feierlich präsentierte er den schweren goldenen Kelch.

"Herr, ich bin nicht würdig, dass du einkehrst unter mein Dach, aber sprich nur ein Wort, so wird meine Seele gesunden", ertönte es im Chor. Die Menge geriet in Bewegung. Langsam ging jeder bis zum Altar und bekam eine Hostie sowie einen Schluck Wein. Mit ernster Mine kehrte jeder an seinen Platz zurück und verharrte im stillen Gebet. Nachdem alle das Abendmahl empfangen hatte, brachte Pater Michael Kelch und Hostienschale in die Sicherheit des Allerheiligsten. "Deinen Tod, oh Herr, verkünden wir", begann er die Litanei, in deren Worte die Gemeinde einstimmte, "und deine Auferstehung feiern wir - bis du kommst in Herrlichkeit."

Ich spürte einen Hauch von Magie. Vor Schreck erstarrte ich bis ins Mark. "_Law_ – nein", wisperte ich Anordil rasch zu, "keine Spiele. – Du würdest viele von ihnen zu Tode erschrecken." In seinen Augen glitzerte es. "Ich werde mich beherrschen", gab er zurück, "doch die Versuchung ist groß. – Sie verehren einen toten Menschen, indem sie seinen Körper und sein Blut zu sich nehmen, wenn auch nur als Brot und Wein. Dies ist äußerst merkwürdig." Wir hatten uns bei der Austeilung des Abendmahls zurückgehalten. Es fiel nicht weiter auf, da auch einige der jüngeren Mitglieder der Gemeinde nicht zum Altar gingen.

Die Messe nahm weiter ihren Lauf. Gesänge wechselten mit Predigten und Litaneien ab. Dann endlich hob Pater Michael die Hände. Er segnete die Gemeinde und entließ sie zum Weihnachtsfest. Anordil und ich huschten aus der Kirche hinaus, bevor der erste Akkord des Schlussliedes erklungen war. Erst draußen atmete ich auf. Die kalte Luft floss in meine Lungen.

Schweigend gingen Anordil und ich zum Dorfplatz. Die Weihnachtsmesse hatte Anordil viel zum Nachdenken gegeben. An der Eiche angelangt sahen wir, dass dort bereits fleißige Hände die Kerzen ausgetauscht hatten. Sie erstrahlte in hellem Glanz. Erneut würden ein paar Leute aus dem Dorf darüber wachen, dass diese in der Nacht nicht verloschen. Ich sah sogar eine Handvoll Leute, die ich nur kurz zuvor in der Kirche bei der Weihnachtsmesse gesehen hatte. Leute, die einen Tag vorher mit uns unter just dieser Eiche gesessen und Alban Arthuan mit uns gefeiert hatten. Es war merkwürdig, dieser Mischung aus christlicher und keltischer Glaubenslehre gewahr zu werden.

In Shancahir flossen beide Glaubensrichtungen ineinander über und die Bewohner hatten keine Scheu erst an dem keltischen Sonnenwendfest teilzunehmen und am nächsten Tag in die Kirche zu gehen. Aber so war es bereits immer gewesen, seit ich mich erinnern konnte. Und wenn neue Leute ins Dorf zogen, fanden sie dies zuerst recht merkwürdig. Doch es verging kein Jahr bis sie sich angepasst hatten und es genauso hielten. Warum das so war, konnte ich nur ahnen. Vielleicht doch Magie? Anordil hatte leichte Schwingungen gespürt. Ebenso wie ich. Wirkten möglicherweise alte Zauber? Jeder der in Shancahir lebte, wurde früher oder später zur keltischen Denk- und Lebensweise hingezogen.

Vom Marktplatz aus wanderten wir durch das Dorf zurück zu Patricks Haus. Wir kamen am Pfarrhaus vorbei. Überrascht sah ich, dass Pater Michael am Gartentor stand. Er schaute in die andere Richtung, den Gläubigen, die vom Dorfplatz nach Hause gingen, hinterher. Ein Zusammentreffen war unvermeidbar. Also traten wir auf ihn zu. "Ein frohes Weihnachtsfest, Pater Michael", sagte ich leise. Er schrak ein wenig zusammen, bevor er sich umdrehte. Ein Lächeln ging über sein Gesicht, als er erst mich, dann Anordil erkannte. "Dir ebenfalls, Arwen", erwiderte er leise, "es hat mich gefreut, dass du heute Abend die Messe besucht hast. Es gibt mir die Hoffnung, dass du dich wieder mit der Kirche aussöhnst." Freude schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Pater Michael gehörte zu den Eingeweihten um meine Person. Seit Jahren hütete er mein Geheimnis. Er sah Anordil fest in die Augen.

"Ihnen ein frohes Fest, Herr Elb", flüsterte Pater Michael noch leiser, als würde er fürchten belauscht zu werden, "leider hat Ihr Zauber damals nicht ganz gewirkt." Anordil lächelte ihn verstehend an. "Dies kann geschehen", antwortete er schlicht, "an was können Sie sich erinnern?" Der Pater grübelte kurz. "Ein paar Tage lang hatte ich einen fürchterlichen Kater. Ich hatte keine Ahnung warum. - Aber plötzlich fiel es mir wieder ein. Männer der Kongregation für Glaubensfragen waren bei mir gewesen und hatten sich nach Arwen erkundigt. Wenig später waren sie verschwunden. Dafür kamt Ihr, Arwen und Patrick in mein Haus. Ihr habt etwas mit meinem Gedächtnis angestellt. Genau kann ich mich an diesen Abend nicht mehr erinnern. Ich weiß, dass Ihr ein Elb seid und dass Arwen von der Großen Mutter Brigid geholt wurde. Ich weiß, dass einige Brüder ihr Leben ließen -" Sein Gesicht verzog sich schmerzlich. " – Doch selbst dies ertrage ich klaglos, weil ich mir bewusst bin, wie falsch ihr Tun war. – Von der Kongregation für Glaubensfragen wurde ich kurze Zeit danach mehrfach über Arwen befragt, aber ich habe nichts verraten. Das konnte ich ganz gut mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren. Schließlich wachen die Blumenfeen über mich. Danach hat sich keiner von denen mehr blicken lassen. – Und ich hoffe, dass bleibt so." Verachtung und Ekel lag in seinem Blick. Es war offensichtlich, dass er eine Abneigung gegen seine Glaubensbrüder von der Kongregation für Glaubensfragen hatte.

"Das ist gut zu wissen, Pater", sagte ich erleichtert, "Sie dürfen auch weiterhin nicht verraten, dass ich hier bin. Es könnte uns alle gefährden." Pater Michael zwinkerte mir zu. "Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen", schmunzelte er, "schließlich will ich bei meinen Blumenfeen bleiben. Auf einen Exorzismus habe ich keineswegs Lust. – Aber jetzt sollte ich euch nicht weiter aufhalten. Es ist spät. Ich wünsche dir und deinem Gefährten ein frohes Fest." Damit verschwand er langsam zum Pfarrhaus.

Nachdenklich schaute ich ihm hinterher. Ich fragte mich, wie er seinen katholischen und keltischen Glauben unter einen Hut brachte. Aber irgendwie schien er es zu schaffen. Wir blickten kurz in den Garten des Paters. Ein dämmeriger Schimmer zeigte uns das Vorhandensein der Blumenfeen an. Anordil lächelte still. Ich musste ebenfalls ein wenig schmunzeln. Ich erinnerte mich gut an die kleine Fee, wie sie Anordil mit ihrem winzigen Speer bedroht hatte. Nach ein paar Minuten gingen wir weiter.

Als wir in Patricks Haus zurückkehrten, wurden wir bereits erwartet. Als Familienbrauch hatte es sich eingebürgert, an diesem Abend nach dem Mahl kleine Geschenke auszutauschen. Eine winzige Anlehnung an die christlichen Rituale. Später wurden Geschichten erzählt und ein wenig musiziert. Erst weit nach Mitternacht kehrte Ruhe ein. Als ich aus dem Fenster blickte, sah ich, dass es erneut angefangen hatte zu schneien.

Am Morgen war die Schneedecke weiter angewachsen. Shancahir versank im Schnee. Der dritte Tag verlief ähnlich ruhig wie der zweite. Aber am Abend wurde auf dem Altar unter der alten Eiche Brot, Getreidekränze und Wein geopfert. Das Brot und die Kränze hatten die Form von Sonnenrädern. Anschließend wurde erneut gemeinsam gefeiert und getanzt. Gegen Mitternacht rief Patrick ein letztes Mal zur Eiche. Dort bat er um Ruhe. Das Weiß seines druidischen Gewandes schimmerte im Schein der Kerzen.

"Belenus möge uns segnen", sagte er dann, "er möge uns Licht, Wärme und Leben spenden im neuen Jahr. – So nehmt nun vom Baum der Lichter die Kerzen. Tragt sie in eure Häuser, auf das der reinigende Schein der Flammen alles Unreine vertreibe. Mit dem letzten Funken entzündet das erste Holz des neuen Jahres und wärmt euch an seiner Glut." Er schloss ein Gebet auf Gälisch an, in welches diejenigen einstimmten, die Gälisch beherrschten. Dann nahm Patrick die erste Kerze vom Baum und reichte sie weiter.

In einer langen Prozession zog jeder am Baum der Lichter vorbei. Solange, bis ein jeder Mann, jede Frau und jedes Kind eine Kerze in Händen hielt. Die letzten verbleibenden Kerzen würden am Baum erlöschen. Nach allen Seiten sah man kleine flackernde Lichter in der Dunkelheit. Auch wir trugen unsere Kerzen nach Hause.

Sinéad ging von Raum zu Raum. Sie sprach gälische Worte und vollführte mit der Kerze eine Reihe von Gesten. Anordil verfolgte jedes Wort und jede Geste aufmerksam. "Magie oder Aberglaube", sagte er zu mir, "manches liegt nahe bei einander." Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. "Ich verstehe deine Worte nicht", erwiderte ich, "was meinst du damit?" Er deutete zu Sinéad. "Hier sind ihre Worte leer, ohne Stärke", versuchte er zu erklären, "alte Überlieferungen. Handlungen, die immer wieder von Generation zu Generation weiter gegeben werden. – In Mittelerde sind diese Worte mit Macht erfüllt. Höre auf ihren Klang. – Sie beschwört das Feuer. Sie ruft die reinigende Flamme an."

Ich lauschte Sinéads Stimme und begann zu verstehen, was er meinte. Früher hatte ich diesem Ritus nichts beigemessen. Doch an diesem Abend erfüllte es mich mit Ehrfurcht. Durch Anordils Worte verstand ich die wahre Bedeutung der Worte und der Zeichen. Was würde wohl geschehen, wenn ein Magier diese Worte in der richtigen Betonung und Stärke sprechen würde?

Nachdem Sinéad jeden einzelnen Raum mit dem Licht Belenus gereinigt hatte, entzündete sie in der Feuerstelle der Küche das erste Feuer des keltischen neuen Jahres mit der letzten Glut der verlöschenden Kerze.

Für den Ausklang des Alban Arthuan gab es in jeder Familie von Shancahir ein eigenes kleines Ritual. In Patricks Haus war es Brauch von einem frischen Brot in Form eines Sonnenrades zu essen und einen Kelch Wein zu trinken. Der Duft des warmen Weines durchströmte das ganze Haus. Wir versammelten uns in der Wohnstube. Im Kamin prasselte das neue Feuer.

"Die längste Nacht des Jahres ist vorbei", sagte Patrick auf Jerne, "wir wollen darauf trinken, dass die Sonne wiedergeboren wurde. Mögen ihre Strahlen uns leiten und beschützen. - In unserem Haus ist es Sitte und Brauch seit vielen Jahrhunderten am Morgen nach Alban Arthuan vom Kelch der Wünsche zu trinken." Er nahm von Sinéad den Kelch entgegen. "Heute will ich jedoch einzig für Arwen und Anordil einen Wunsch aussprechen", fuhr er fort, "im letzten Jahr kehrte Arwen durch einen unglücklichen Zufall zu uns zurück. Sie wurde von Anordil getrennt. Gegen Ende des Jahres fanden sie erneut zueinander. Jetzt bete ich zu den Göttern, dass ihnen eine glückliche und sichere Heimkehr beschieden sei." Er trank von dem großen Kelch aus altem Gold, der sich seit Jahrhunderten im Familienbesitz befand. Anschließend reichte er diesen an Anordil weiter. "Es ist Brauch, dass jeder der Familie seine Wünsche oder was ihn bewegt ausspricht in dieser Nacht", forderte er diesen auf, "du gehörst zu uns, deshalb reiche ich dir den Kelch."

Anordil nahm den Kelch und blickte kurz in die Ferne. "Der Lauf der Sonne begleitet das Schicksal", erwiderte er, "es wird sich erfüllen, in der einen oder anderen Weise. Für uns Elben haben Sonnenläufe nicht die Bedeutung, wie für euch Menschen. Die Zeit streicht an uns vorüber - berührt uns kaum merklich. Doch auch für uns wird sich das Schicksal erfüllen, was die Valar uns vorbestimmt haben. Ich begrüße die Sonne auf meinem Weg. Ich bitte die Valar ihre schützenden Hände über diese Familie zu halten. Ich bitte bei den Valar um die Gnade, meine Gemahlin und mich zu beschützen und zu leiten. Was immer das Schicksal für uns bereit hält, wir werden es annehmen. _Belain ech, tiro men_ – ihr Valar, wacht über uns." Er nahm einen Schluck von dem Becher und reichte ihn an mich weiter.

Ich drehte ihn in der Hand. Suchte nach Worten. "Bis vor einigen Jahren war dieser Brauch nur einer unter vielen", sagte ich, "ich übte ihn aus ohne Sinn und Verstand. – Dieses Jahr ist er etwas besonderes für mich. Ich habe hart lernen müssen an die Götter zu glauben. Aus einem Grund, der sich mir verbirgt, gelangte ich zurück in diese Welt. Ich habe ein Schicksal zu erfüllen, von dem ich nichts weiß. Doch ich bete zu den Göttern, dass sie mich leiten mögen. Ich erbitte von ihnen die Gnade Anordil und mir einen Rückweg zu öffnen. Sie mögen ihre schützenden Hände über meine Familie halten." Ich nahm einen Schluck von dem Wein und reichte den Kelch an Sinéad.

"Das vergangene Jahr war erfüllt", sprach sie, "viele Dinge haben sich ereignet. Dinge, um die wir gebeten haben und völlig unerwartete. – Ich bitte für meine Kinder Fiona, Eleanor, Ian und Brian. Mögen sie beschützt sein und sicher geleitet. Ich bitte für Arwen und Anordil. Gewährt ihnen sichere Heimkehr." Sie nippte und reichte den Kelch an Fiona.

"Ich bitte für meine Familie", sagte sie, "die Götter mögen sie beschützen. Ich rufe den Segen der Götter auf Arwen und Anordil. Geleitet sie sicher." Sie nahm einen Schluck und der Kelch wanderte zu Brian. "Die Sonne beginnt erneut ihre Wanderung. Sie birgt in ihren Strahlen unser Schicksal", hob er an, "niemand kann sich diesem entziehen. Was vorbestimmt ist, wird sich erfüllen. – Ich bitte für meine Familie. Schütze sie auf ihrem Weg. Ich bitte für Arwen und Anordil. Geleitet sie sicher in die Heimat." Er trank, bevor er den Kelch an Eleanor weiter reichte.

Sie nahm ihn entgegen. „Ich wünsche für meine Familie Gesundheit und Frieden", sagte sie, „und für Arwen und Anordil eine sichere Heimkehr." Andächtig nahm sie einen Schluck und reichte den Kelch an Ian weiter.

"Nun ist der Kelch der Wünsche bei mir angelangt", sprach er, "als Ältester der Geschwister obliegt es mir die letzten Bitten zu äußern. Viel hat sich ereignet im vergangenen Jahr. Ich kann gar nicht alles aufzählen, was ich in Erinnerung habe. Doch ich bete zu den Göttern, dass das nächste Jahr glücklich verlaufen wird. Ich bitte für meine Familie. Haltet Eure schützende Hand über sie. - Ich war froh und glücklich, als Arwen zu uns gelangte. Doch ich weiß, dass ihr Herz in der Ferne weilt. Diese Welt ist nicht ihr Schicksal. Ich bitte für Arwen und Anordil. Geleitet sie sicher auf ihrem Weg." Er leerte den Kelch und reichte ihn an Patrick zurück.

"Der Kelch der Wünsche ist wieder bei mir angelangt", sagte dieser, "mögen sich alle Wünsche erfüllen." Er trat aus der Runde. Gemächlich brachte er den Kelch weg. Sinéad würde ihn am nächsten Morgen mit Wasser aus dem Brunnen reinigen und bis zum nächsten Alban Arthuan wegschließen. Dieses Mal hatte mich dieser Brauch merkwürdig berührt. Ich wusste nicht warum.

In den paar Tagen zwischen den Jahren ging ich mit Anordil zum Friedhof. Schnee lag über den Gräbern. Kein Vogel war zu hören. Es herrschte Stille. Am Grab meiner Familie legte ich einen Kranz aus immergrünen Zweigen nieder.

"Ein merkwürdiger Ort", sagte Anordil leise, "ich fühle die Geister der Toten um uns herum. Ich spüre Traurigkeit und Glück. Mitunter gleichermaßen tiefen Frieden." "Ich kann sie nicht fühlen, aber ich weiß, dass sie da sind", erwiderte ich ebenso leise, "nur an Samhuin konnte ich Kontakt mit der Anderswelt aufnehmen. Ich bin traurig, dass ich sie nicht sehen kann - dass ich sie jetzt nicht hören kann. Aber ich bin froh zu wissen, dass sie in der Anderswelt zufrieden sind."

Lange verharrten wir am Grab. Stumm hielt ich Zwiesprache mit ihnen. Anordils Augen glitten suchend über den Schnee. Was mochten seine Augen sehen, was mir entging? Sah er wirklich die Toten oder spürte er nur den Hauch ihrer Seelen? Ich konnte es nur erahnen. Als wir gingen, sah ich am anderen Ende des Friedhofes Pater Michael. Mit einem Korb, gefüllt mit kleinen grünen Sträußchen, ging er zu den Gräbern derer, die keine Verwandten mehr hatten. Bevor er uns entdecken konnte, waren wir verschwunden. Nur die Fußspuren im Schnee verrieten unsere Anwesenheit.

to be continued ...

- 15 -


	24. Abschied

Abschied

Zwei Tage vor Jahresende feierten wir Fionas Geburtstag. Sie wurde sechzehn Jahre alt an diesem Tag. Ihr Platz am Frühstückstisch hatte Sinéad mit Immergrün und rosafarbenen Christrosen geschmückt. Duftende Hefebrötchen garten im Ofen. Der Geruch von knusprigem Speck und frisch gebratenen Eiern durchzog die Küche. In einem kleinen Topf auf dem Feuer blubberte der unvermeidliche Porridge vor sich hin. Fiona strahlte über alle Maßen als sie zum Frühstück kam. Ihre dunkelblonden Haare wurde durch ein goldfarbenes Haarband gebändigt. Zu einer in Braun- und Grüntönen gehaltenen Hose aus Cordsamt mit floralem Muster trug sie eine champagnerfarbene Wollbluse mit passender Weste. Fröhlich nahm sie die Geburtstagswünsche entgegen. Ab und an überzogen sich ihre Wangen mit einem erfrischenden Rot.

Nachdem Patrick, Sinéad und ihre Brüder sie beglückwünscht hatten, traten wir auf sie zu. Ich umarmte sie innig. "Fiona, alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag", sagte ich zu ihr, "mögen sich deine Wünsche erfüllen." "_Hannon gen, Anna_ - vielen Dank, Anna", erwiderte sie auf Sindarin. Bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte, wandte sich Anordil ihr zu. "Von mir alle guten Wünsche zu deinem Tag der Geburt", sprach er, "wir haben dir ein Geschenk mitgebracht. – _Arwen a im istach, hen dannen gen aen_. - Arwen und ich denken, dass es dir gefallen könnte." Er überreichte ihr ein langes, schmales Bündel, welches in Leder eingeschlagen und gut verschnürt war. Erstaunt sah Fiona ihn an. Neugierig streckte sie die Hände aus. Ich lächelte verschmitzt, schließlich wusste ich, was der Inhalt war.

"_Berthon ú-charthad, man ennas dolen aen_ - ich wage nicht zu hoffen, was darin verborgen sein mag", murmelte sie auf Sindarin. Vorsichtig löste sie die Verschnürung. Sie schlug das Leder zurück und hielt überrascht den Atem an, als sie das Schwert sah. Nicht irgendeines, sondern ein elbisches Schwert, welches wir vom Waffenschmied des Museumsdorfes nach Anordils Angaben hatten schmieden lassen. Es war mit Tengwar-Zeichen auf der Klinge geschmückt. Allerdings war es nicht magisch. Dafür fehlten dem Schmied die Voraussetzungen und das magische Talent.

Fionas Augen blickten uns beide abwechselnd an. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sie sich gefangen hatte. Dann erst streckte sie die Finger aus, um die Scheide zu berühren. Langsam strichen ihre Fingerspitzen über die Ornamente aus dunklem Gold. Bewundernd zog sie das Schwert blank. Das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne brach sich blitzend in den Tengwar-Zeichen auf der Klinge.

"_As vain edregol_ - es ist außergewöhnlich schön", hauchte sie, "ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. – Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, jemals eines dieser Schwerter in Händen halten zu dürfen. Geschweige denn eines zu besitzen. Es erfüllt mich mit Stolz." Sie drehte die Klinge in der Hand. Licht tanzte darüber und warf Reflexe an die Wand. Vorsichtig steckte sie es in die Scheide und legte es auf den Tisch. "_Hannon len anech ant_ - vielen Dank für euer Geschenk", sagte sie bewegt zu uns und fiel uns stürmisch um den Hals, "jetzt muss ich nur lernen es zu führen." Bittend sah sie uns an.

Ihr war es ernst. Sie wollte nicht nur ein Elbenschwert besitzen, sondern es beherrschen lernen. Anordil schmunzelte. Am Abend zuvor hatten wir darüber gesprochen. Ich hatte es nicht geglaubt, doch er war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Fiona den Schwertkampf erlernen wollte. "In der Zeit, die wir in Shancahir verweilen, können wir dir die ersten Unterrichtsstunden geben", sagte er zu ihr, "wenn du soviel Talent hast, wie Arwen, wirst du es rasch beherrschen. – Später musst du Lehrmeister deiner Welt zu Rate ziehen." Ich nickte bestätigend. "Dann möchte ich jetzt damit anfangen", sagte sie wissbegierig. "Nun gut, wenn es dein Wille ist, beginnen wir heute", antwortete Anordil, "heute Nachmittag suchen wir uns eine Lichtung und führen die ersten Übungen durch."

Überrascht blickte sie auf. "Ich freue mich bereits", entgegnete sie. Laut lachte ich los und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. "Freue dich nicht zu früh", sagte ich mühsam beherrscht, "du wirst nach diesen Stunden deinen Entschluss bereuen." Verwirrt sah sie mich an. "Meinst du das Ernst?", fragte sie. "Todernst", schmunzelte Anordil und fuhr auf Englisch fort, "aber sei unbesorgt. – Es wird nicht ganz so schlimm werden, wie Anna es in Erinnerung hat. Schließlich hast du heute das erste Mal ein Schwert in der Hand. Bei Anna war das anders." Das machte mich neugierig.

Ja, er hatte Recht. Als ich meine Ausbildung bei den Elben begann, hatte ich bereits Kampferfahrung mitgebracht. Zwar nur Bo-jutsu, aber immerhin den Kampf mit einer Waffe. Fiona war dagegen eine reine Anfängerin. Niemals zuvor hatte sie einen Stock, geschweige denn ein Schwert, in der Hand gehalten. Nun gut, sie war sportlich. Doch inwieweit sie Talent für den Schwertkampf mitbrachte, würde sich erst erweisen. Ich war äußerst gespannt auf den Nachmittag.

Am frühen Nachmittag gingen wir zu einer kleinen Lichtung unweit des Hauses, jedoch gut geschützt durch den Baumbewuchs, um unliebsame Augen fernzuhalten. "Nun denn, Fiona", sprach Anordil, "beginnen wir mit der ersten Lektion." Ich würde mich zuerst darauf beschränken zuzusehen. "Das Schwert stellt deinen verlängerten Arm dar", begann er, "es ist dein Freund, dein Vertrauter und unter Umständen dein Leben. – Ziehe es aus der Scheide und betrachte es. Präge dir seine Linien ein, sein Aussehen. – Wo ist seine Schärfe, wo ist es stumpf. Wo ist die Spitze und wo der Griff. Berühre es."

Fiona zog vorsichtig blank. Ihre Augen wanderten über den scharfen Stahl. Ihre Finger tasteten die Gravur entlang. Jede Rundung und jede Linie wurde von ihr in Augenschein genommen. "Nun bewege es in der Hand", wies Anordil sie an, "fühle seine Schwere. Spüre es. – Schwinge es einfach hin und her." Sie tat, wie ihr geheißen. Das Schwert verursachte leise surrende Geräusche, wenn es durch die Luft schnitt. "Werde eins mit der Klinge", sagte Anordil, während er sie aufmerksam beobachtete, "verschmelze damit. Lasse das Schwert zu einem Teil deines Körpers werden."

Faszinierte folgte Fionas Blick der Klinge. Nahm ihre blitzenden Reflexe auf. Allmählich begann ihr Atem im Rhythmus der schwingenden Klinge zu fließen. Plötzlich zog Anordil blank und griff sie an. Instinktiv riss sie das Schwert hoch. Ein leiser Schrei entfuhr ihr. Überrascht stand sie Anordil gegenüber. Dieser nickte nur zufrieden. Seine Augen blitzten.

Auch ich blickte erstaunt auf das Bild, welches sich mir bot. Anordil zögerte nur wenige Sekunden, bevor er mit seinen Angriffen fortfuhr. Er begann Fionas Talent auszuloten. Dabei ließ er ihr keine Zeit zum Atemholen. Gnadenlos forderte er ihre Instinkte. Nach einigen Minuten brach er ab.

Keuchend stand Fiona am Rand der Lichtung. Hinter sich einen Baum. Ihre Augen blickten entsetzt auf das Schwert in Anordils Hand. Nur wenige Inches von ihrer Kehle entfernt. Ihr eigenes Schwert steckte zitternd etwa zwölf Fuß von mir entfernt im schneebedeckten Boden. Fionas Atem hinterließ weiße Fahnen in der Luft.

"Du hast das Talent zum Schwertkampf, Fiona", kommentierte Anordil, "nun beginnen wir mit dem richtigen Unterricht." Er atmete keine Sekunde schneller als zuvor. Für ihn war dies keine Anstrengung gewesen. Mit einer einladenden Bewegung deutete er auf die Mitte der Lichtung. Nur langsam löste sich Fiona aus ihrer Starre. Mit wackeligen Beinen ging sie zu ihrem Schwert. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie sich erholt hatte und ihr Atem wieder gleichmäßig floss. Anordil gab ihr die Zeit. Dann begann er mit den ersten Techniken.

Ich zog mich an den Rand der Lichtung zurück und absolvierte mein eigenes Training. Schließlich musste ich in Übung bleiben. Wenn wir bereits bald nach Mittelerde zurückkehrten, so sollte ich mein Schwert beherrschen. Davon konnte dort mein Leben abhängen. Trotz der Konzentration auf die Bewegungen meiner Waffe, sah ich ab und zu hinüber zu Fiona. Je weiter der Nachmittag fortschritt, desto überraschter war ich über ihre rasche Auffassungsgabe. Sie hatte wahrlich das Talent eine gute Schwertkämpferin zu werden. Bald würde sie ihr Schwert meisterhaft beherrschen, dessen war ich mir sicher. Die Ansätze waren auf alle Fälle vorhanden.

Als die Dämmerung hereinbrach, beendete Anordil den Unterricht. "Wir werden morgen weiter machen", sagte er zu Fiona. "Ich empfehle dir ein heißes Bad", warf ich ein, "und eine Massage. Sonst wirst du dich nachher nicht mehr bewegen können." Schmerzhaft verzog sie ihr Gesicht. "Ich spüre schon jetzt jeden einzelnen Muskel mehr als mir lieb ist", stöhnte sie, "und ich dachte, ich wäre durchtrainiert."

Hell lachte ich auf. "Das dachte ich auch", schmunzelte ich, "aber beim Schwertkampf gebrauchst du Muskeln, die du für den normalen Sport nicht benötigst. Die ganzen Bewegungsabläufe sind anders. – Aber wenn du willst, so massiere ich dich nach dem Bad. Anordil hat ein Öl, dass dir helfen wird." "Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar", sagte sie. Mit einem leisen Aufstöhnen setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Steifbeinig bewegte sie sich nach Hause.

Anordil und ich setzten unsere Übungen noch ein Weilchen fort. Als die Dunkelheit uns zum Aufhören zwang, gingen wir zum Haus. Anordil suchte aus seinem Rucksack die kleine Phiole mit dem Öl hervor. Dieses half wunderbar gegen Muskelschmerz. Mitleidig ging ich nach unten. Aus Eleanors Zimmer hörte ich kichernde Stimmen. Waren vielleicht schon Gäste für heute Abend eingetroffen? Ich lauschte kurz. Ja, das waren junge Stimmen. Zwischendrin Eleanors Stimme. Anscheinend passte sie Gewänder an.

Fiona lag bereits einige Zeit in der Badewanne, als ich das Bad betrat. Ihre Haut begann schon leicht schrumpelig auszusehen. Das Wasser dampfte. "Jetzt musst du aber langsam aus dem Wasser raus", sagte ich zu ihr, "sonst bekommst du noch Fischhäute."

Müde öffnete sie ihre Augen. "Wie soll ich heute Abend nur überstehen?", fragte sie beinahe verschlafen, "ich fühle mich, wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht." Leise lachte ich. "Das geht vorbei", beruhigte ich sie, "ich werde dich erst einmal einölen und massieren. Danach wird es dir besser gehen." Langsam erhob sie sich aus der Wanne. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich Schmerz. Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen trocknete sie sich ab. Dann schlang sie das Tuch um ihren Körper. Steifbeinig verließ sie das Bad. Ich folgte ihr, sobald ich den Stöpsel aus der Wanne gezogen hatte. Leicht schüttelte ich den Kopf und erinnerte mich. Auch mir war es ähnlich ergangen. Allerdings hatte ich da bereits über Kampferfahrung verfügt.

In Fionas Zimmer schaute ich mich überrascht um. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich es betrat, seit ich wieder hier weilte. Die vier Pfosten ihres Bettes trugen Vorhänge aus dunkelgrünem Samt, liebevoll bestickt mit Ornamenten in Gold, Kupfer, Braun und dunklem Rot. Vor dem Fenster hing ein Vorhang in Grüntönen mit goldenem Muster. Im Fensterkreuz hing das unvermeidlich Kräuterbündelchen, welches einen würzigen Duft verströmte. Kerzenleuchter standen umher. Fiona entzündete ein Öllicht. "Ich hatte Papa darum gebeten hier keinen Strom hineinzulegen", erklärte sie mir, "hinten im Anbau habe ich noch ein kleines Zimmerchen, wo ich Schularbeiten machen kann und Musik hören. Ich wollte dieses Zimmer hier allein für meinen Traum nutzen."

"Du träumst von Mittelerde?", fragte ich sie erstaunt, denn von allen Seiten blickte mir Mittelerde entgegen. Bilder, Bücher, Gegenstände. "Ja", antwortete sie mir und deutete in die Runde, "es lässt mich nicht mehr los, seid ich Anordil und Luvalaes damals kennen gelernt hatte. – Es ist wie eine Sucht." Ja, ich konnte sie verstehen. Langsam drehte ich mich im Kreis. Nahm jedes Detail in Augenschein. Aus den vielen Bildern an den Wänden blickte mich Mittelerde an. Landschaften, Menschen, Elben, Zwerge. Eingefangene Szenen, durch Augen gesehen, die diese niemals erblickt hatten. Bei einem der Zeichnungen hielt ich überrascht die Luft an, denn Anordil und Luvalaes blickten mich über ihrem Schreibtisch aus gedrechseltem Eichenholz hinweg an. Neugierig trat ich näher. In weichen Pastellkreidefarben hatte sie deren Portrait dort verewigt. Zaghaft streckte ich meine Hand aus, doch ich berührte das Bildnis nicht. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie so gut malen konnte.

"Deshalb hast du dir zu deinem Geburtstag eine Fantasy-Feier gewünscht", sagte ich leise, "du wolltest dir ein wenig Mittelerde hierher holen." "Du hast Recht", erwiderte sie, während sie sich auf ihr Bett legte, "für einen Abend wollte ich das Gefühl haben in Mittelerde zu sein. – Ist das ein Frevel, Tante Anna?" Innerhalb des Hauses nannte sie mich nur Anna, wenn sie nicht Sindarin sprach. Einige Sekunden musste ich überlegen. War es wirklich ein Frevel einem Wunschtraum hinterher zu jagen? "Nein, Fiona", entgegnete ich entschlossen, "es ist kein Frevel. Träume sind manchmal das einzige, was einem Hoffnung gibt. Für mich ist Mittelerde meine Bestimmung. Ich habe sie gefunden. – Nein, sie hat mich gefunden! - " Abrupt hielt ich inne.

Energisch begann ich ihren Körper einzuölen. Leises Stöhnen drang an mein Ohr. "Keine Sorge", beruhigte ich Fiona, "in ein paar Minuten geht es schon besser. Dieses Zeug hier ist wirklich gut. Es hat mir oft geholfen." "Wie lange hast du gebraucht, um den Schwertkampf zu lernen?", fragte sie mich, während ich anfing ihre Muskeln zu massieren. "Etwa ein Dreivierteljahr, bis ich die Schwertmeisterprüfung ablegen musste", antwortete ich, "allerdings hatte ich bereits Erfahrung durch das Bo-jutsu. Und ich habe zusätzlich den Kampf mit zwei Schwertern gelernt." "Schwertmeisterprüfung?", fragte sie überrascht, "so etwas gibt es?" Ein feines Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen. "Oh ja", erwiderte ich, "und ich bin stolz darauf zu den Schwertmeistern des Hauses Glordoron zu gehören."

Fiona schwieg. Minutenlang hörte ich nur das sachte Geräusch meiner massierenden Hände. "Würdest du mir beim Anziehen helfen?", fragte sie plötzlich. "Gerne", entgegnete ich, "welches Gewand hast du gewählt?" Sie erhob sich von ihrer Bettstatt und ging zu dem kaum sichtbaren Kleiderschrank aus dunklem Holz. Völlig ohne Scheu stand sie nackt vor mir. Schließlich war ich ebenfalls eine Frau. In Mittelerde wäre sie bereits jetzt eine Schönheit, kaum zur Frau erblüht. In ein paar Jahren würde sie mit jeder elbischen Edelfrau mithalten können. Und hier auf Erden den Männern gehörig den Kopf verdrehen. Ob sie sich dessen bereits bewusst war?

"Eleanor hatte mir geholfen es zu fertigen", sagte sie voller Stolz, "es ist das Gewand Éowyns aus dem Hause Théodens." Neugierig sah ich auf ihre Hände, die eine Robe aus dunkelgrünem Samt aus dem Schrank zogen. Vorsichtig legte sie es auf das Bett. "Eher gesagt, eine Reproduktion aus dem Film", erklärte sie, "Éowyn ist eine Rohirrim. – Existiert sie wirklich in Mittelerde?"

Überrumpelt von ihrer Frage sah ich sie an. Was wusste sie vom Stammbaum Éorls, dem ersten König Rohans? Nur das, was durch die Filme und die Bücher publik gemacht wurde. Vorsichtig wählte ich daher meine Worte. "Éowyn ist die Nichte König Théodens aus Rohan", sagte ich, "leider hatte ich noch nicht das Vergnügen einer Begegnung. Unser Weg führte uns bisher nicht nach Rohan." Währenddessen hatte ich das Kleid in Ober- und Untergewand getrennt. Fiona schlüpfte in ihre Unterwäsche. Eher gesagt, deren mittelalterliches Äquivalent, welches aus einem einfachen, oben eng anliegenden Gewand aus feinem dünnen Leinen bestand. Dazu handgefertigte Strümpfe aus zarter Wolle.

Darüber zog ich ihr das Untergewand aus dunkelgrünem, mit goldenen Ornamenten versehenem Brokat. Sorgfältig schnürte ich es im Rücken zu. Zu guter Letzt kam das Obergewand. Der schwere Samt schmeichelte ihrer schlanken Figur. Die weiten Trompetenärmel waren mit dem gleichen Brokat gefüttert, aus dem das Untergewand gearbeitet war. An einer Seite konnte man den Rock des Obergewandes leicht raffen, so dass der darunter liegende Brokat zum Vorschein kam. Der Kragen war halbrund und ebenfalls aus Brokat gearbeitet.

Als Fiona angekleidet war, nahm ich die Bürste und kämmte ihre welligen Haare. Dann nahm ich die seitlichen Strähnen nach hinten und flocht das Deckhaar mit einem grüngoldenen Band ein. Die darunter liegenden Locken fielen ihr weit den Rücken hinunter. Eine feine goldene Kette mit kleinen Smaragden vervollständigte ihre Erscheinung. "So, fertig", sagte ich, "wie gefällst du dir?" Ich drehte sie zum Spiegel. Sie hielt den Atem an, als sie ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete. "Bin das wirklich ich?", hauchte sie fragend. Lächelnd sah ich sie an. In diesem Gewand konnte sie durchaus am Königshof in Rohan oder Gondor erscheinen. Niemand würde bemerken, dass sie nicht aus Mittelerde stammte. "Ja, das bist du", erwiderte ich, "so, jetzt kümmere dich um deine Gäste. – Wir werden auch gleich kommen."

Damit legte ich ihr einen mit Fell verbrämten dunkelgrünen Umhang um die Schultern und schob sie zur Tür hinaus. Auf der Treppe drehte sie sich noch mal kurz um. "_Hannon le_ – ich danke dir", sagte sie leise und hastete die Stufen hinunter.

Nun musste ich mich beeilen. Rasch eilte ich ins Bad und nahm eine schnelle Dusche. Diesmal war ich heilfroh über die Errungenschaften moderner Technik. Danach ging ich auf unser Zimmer. Anordil wartete bereits auf mich. Gekleidet in das Gewand, welches er zu unserer Vermählung trug. Seine Ohrspitzen blitzten aus seinen seidig schimmernden Haaren hervor, die von einem schmalen Silberreif gehalten wurden. Woher er diesen hatte, war mir schleierhaft.

"Du bist spät", sagte er zu mir. "Ich weiß", erwiderte ich, "ich half Fiona beim Ankleiden." Wortlos deutete er auf die Bettstatt. Dort lag mein Gewand. Ebenfalls das gleiche, welches ich bei unserer Vermählung trug. Anordil half mir dieses Mal beim Ankleiden. Mein Haar bürstete ich, bis es glänzte und flocht das Deckhaar über einen Silberreif ein, der neben meinem Gewand gelegen hatte. "So, nun fehlt nur noch eines", sagte Anordil vergnügt, "- Elbenohren."

Entgeistert sah ich ihn an. "Wenn du schon wie eine Vertreterin meines Volkes aussiehst", schmunzelte er, "so gehören die gespitzten Ohren zum natürlichen Erscheinungsbild der Elben dazu." Sanft berührte er meine Ohren. Er murmelte einen Spruch und ich spürte die Wellen der Magie. Leicht erwärmten sich die Ohren. Es zog und zerrte ein wenig. Dann war es vorbei. Neugierig starrte ich in den Spiegel. Nur um mich überrascht nach Anordil umzudrehen. "Es ist verblüffend", hauchte ich, "was so ein paar Spitzen doch ausmachen. – Ich sehe wahrlich aus wie eine Elbin." "Du siehst wunderschön aus", erwiderte er, "mit oder ohne Ohrspitzen." Voller Stolz hauchte er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Fürsorglich legte er den grauen Elbenumhang um meine Schultern, bevor wir das Haus verließen. Lautlos begaben wir uns zur Schänke des Museumsdorfes. Nicht einmal der Schnee knirschte unter unseren Füßen. Die Wege waren einfach zu stark ausgetreten. Das Tor zum Museumsdorf stand heute Nacht weit offen. In ein paar Fenstern brannten Kerzen. Das Licht, welches durch die Fenster des "Blauen Drachen" nach draußen fiel, versprach Wärme. Beim Näherkommen hörte man bereits die typische Geräuschkulisse einer Schänke.

Als wir die Tür öffneten, war mir, als hätten wir das Tor durchschritten. Verirrten sich über Tag in der Saison meist Touristen hierher um ihren Durst zu löschen, so bevölkerten nun mit einem Mal Zwerge, Elben, Waldläufer, Glücksritter, Zauberer und Abenteurer den "Blauen Drachen", was ihn dem "Tänzelnden Pony" äußerst ähnlich machte. Die aus Holz gebauten Tische waren alle besetzt. In der Feuerstelle brannte Feuer und ein Kessel mit Fleischschmortopf hing darüber. Aus der Küche hörte man Geräusche fleißigen Werkelns. Eleanor und einige ihrer Musiker saßen in einer Ecke und spielten auf. Sie grüßte vergnügt, als sie uns erblickte. Mittendrin thronte Fiona an einem Tisch gegenüber der Tür. Einer gewissen rohirrischen Prinzessin nicht unähnlich. Ihre Augen strahlten vor Freude.

Fiona hatte ein paar Freunde eingeladen. Der größte Teil von ihnen stammte aus Shancahir. Zwei kamen aus Glendalough und waren Schulfreunde von ihr. Diese würden später im Dorf übernachten. Für die meisten war Gewandung kein Problem gewesen. Nur die beiden aus Glendalough kamen ohne angereist. Aber Eleanor hatte ausgeholfen. Dies waren die Stimmen gewesen, die ich aus Eleanors Zimmer gehört hatte.

"Wenn man die Augen schließt, meint man nahezu wieder in Mittelerde zu sein", flüsterte ich Anordil zu. Er lächelte sanft. "Aber nur beinahe", erwiderte er leise und schloss mich in seine Arme, "bald werden wir wieder in der Heimat sein, _anor nîn_." Geschickt bahnte er sich einen Weg zu Fiona hin. Erstauntes Gemurmel machte sich breit, als man uns betrachtete. Ich musste zugeben, Anordil repräsentierte das Urbild eines Elben. Natürlicherweise, denn er war schließlich einer. Und mir standen die Elbenohren auch sehr gut. Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen.

Fiona eilte auf uns zu, sobald zu unser ansichtig wurde. "Es ist unglaublich", sagte sie leise auf Sindarin, "wenn ich euch beide in diesen Gewändern sehe, so sehe ich Mittelerde vor mir stehen." "Genieße den Abend, Fiona", erwiderte ich, "Mittelerde ist für heute hier eingekehrt." Fröhlich lachte sie auf. "_Havo dad_ – setzt euch", mit diesen Worten wies sie auf ihren Tisch, "_mado, sogo a linno_ – esst, trinkt und singt." "_Na 'lass_ - mit Freuden", antwortete Anordil, während er sich elegant auf einem der Stühle niederließ. Ich nahm den Platz neben ihm ein.

Beinahe augenblicklich kam eine der als Mägde gekleideten Mädchen auf uns zu. Ihr mittelblaues Gewand aus Leinen wurde von einem dunkelblauen Schnürmieder geziert. Die Ärmel der weißen Tunika darunter waren hochgekrempelt. Das dunkelbraune Haar blitzte unter dem Kopftuch hervor, mit dem es zurückgebunden war. Ich erkannte Melanie Burcks. Sie war eine von den Zugereisten. Im letzten Jahr hatte sie damit begonnen regelmäßig in der Schänke zu helfen. Es schien ihr großen Spaß zu machen. "Was darf ich bringen?", fragte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. "Was könnt Ihr anbieten?", fragte ich im Gegenzug. "Heute gibt es Stew mit verschiedenem Fleisch, dann haben wir noch geröstete Fleischscheiben von Rind und Schwein, gebackenes Hühnchen, gebackene Kartoffeln, Colcannon, verschieden gegarte Wintergemüse wie Kohl, Möhren und Porree. Ansonsten noch Pfannkuchen, frisches Brot, Käse und kleine Pastetchen mit Füllungen in süß und herzhaft." "Meine Güte", entfuhr es mir, "was für eine Auswahl. – In den meisten Gasthäusern auf unserem Wege wird nur ein Gericht feilgeboten."

Anordil schmunzelte vergnügt. "Da sich meine Gemahlin in Erstaunen verliert, muss ich die Antwort übernehmen, bevor wir dem Hunger anheim fallen", sagte er mit seiner melodischen Stimme, "bringt uns von dem Stew. Dazu frisches Brot und Wein. Und anschließend eine süße Pastete." Fasziniert sah Melanie ihn an. Bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass dies ungehörig war. "Sofort, Herr", antwortete sie respektvoll und verschwand mit hochrotem Kopf in Richtung Küche. Ihr war nicht bewusst, dass sie automatisch in eine alte Anrede verfallen war. "Musst du uns arme Frauen immer in Verlegenheit bringen?", wisperte ich ihm zu. In seinen Augen blitzte es. "Was erwartest du?", fragte er amüsiert zurück, "ich bin ein Elb."

Melanie beeilte sich uns das Gewünschte zu bringen. Während wir uns schließlich an dem Stew gütlich taten, ließen wir die Atmosphäre auf uns wirken. Es war wirklich wie ein kleines Stückchen Mittelerde. Bree kam mir in den Sinn oder das Gasthaus zur Letzten Brücke. Fiona ging von Tisch zu Tisch. Ihre Augen glänzten vor Freude. An einem der Tische hatten sich mehrere ihrer Gäste zu einem Spiel zusammen gefunden. Würfel klackerten über das Holz. Dem Spielverlauf nach zu urteilen, waren es Rollenspieler. An einem anderen Tisch erging man sich in einer hitzigen Diskussion, ob Elben schnellere Bogenschützen waren oder nicht.

Anordil lauschte interessiert. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, rief uns Eleanor zu sich. "Herr Elb, kommt herbei", forderte sie ihn auf, "Frau Elbin eilt ebenfalls zu uns. – Seid Ihr bereit uns an Eurem Gesang teilhaben zu lassen?" Auffordernd hielt sie mir eine Laute entgegen. "Gerne bin ich dazu bereit", entgegnete ich gelassen, "ich hoffe, Eure Laute hält den Anforderungen der Elben stand." Anordils Augen blitzten. Ich schlug ein paar Takte an. Er nickte mir zu, da er das Stück bereits erkannt hatte.

Wir spielten einige Male an diesem Abend und sangen sogar ein paar davon in Sindarin. Fionas Gästen gefiel es. Immer wieder wurden wir aufgefordert. Es wurde viel gesungen, getanzt und Geschichten erzählt an diesem Abend. Spät am Abend tanzte Anordil gar mit Fiona. Sie platzte beinahe vor Stolz. Offensichtlich genoss sie es. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Anordil und ich uns zurückzogen. Fiona und ihre Gäste feierten noch munter weiter. Die meisten von ihnen würden eh in der Schänke übernachten. Am nächsten Morgen stand dann gemeinsames Frühstück und aufräumen an.

Bis zu Silvester war noch mehr Schnee gefallen. Gemäß der Tradition wurde gleichfalls in der Festhalle vor der großen Eiche auf dem Dorfplatz gefeiert. Aber diesmal in Zivil, damit will ich sagen, wir trugen keine keltische Gewandung. Es war schließlich kein keltisches Fest, sondern ein christliches. Trotzdem feierte das Dorf gemeinsam. Es wurden keine großen Unterschiede zwischen den Religionen gemacht. Die Tische bogen sich unter der Last der Speisen. Jede Familie hatte ein besonderes Gericht beigesteuert. Die unterschiedlichsten Düfte zogen durch den festlich mit Immergrün und bunten Bändern geschmückten Saal. Musik und Tanz sorgten für Unterhaltung. Um Mitternacht schließlich wurden Feuerwerkskörper abgefeuert.

Anordil betrachtete diese verblüfft. "Ich dachte bisher, dass allein Gandalf in der Lage sei schöne Feuerwerke zu zünden", flüsterte er mir zu. Überrascht sah ich ihn an. "Du kennst Gandalf?", fragte ich. "Sicher kenne ich Gandalf, den grauen Wanderer", antwortete er mir, "Mithrandir wird er bei den Elben genannt. Ab und an kehrt er in unsere Häuser ein. Er liebt Feuerwerke und er liebt es noch mehr sie herzustellen. Er würde gefallen an diesem Fest finden."

Versonnen schaute ich in den Himmel, wo die Feuerwerkskörper mit lautem Getöse glitzernde Blüten formten. "Ich wünschte", hob ich flüsternd an, nur um unterbrochen zu werden. Anordil legte einen Finger auf meine Lippen. "Wir werden es schaffen", wisperte er mir zu, "das schwöre ich dir bei der Flamme von Anor." In seinen Händen entzündete sich ein kleiner Funke und flackerte hell auf. "Ich glaube dir", sagte ich und berührte die Flamme. Heiß brannte sie, doch nicht so heiß, dass ich mich verbrannt hätte. Dann verlosch sie wie durch einen Windhauch.

Ein überraschter Ausruf ließ uns ins Hier und Jetzt zurückkehren. Fiona stand ein paar Schritte neben uns. Sie hatte die Flamme in Anordils Händen gesehen. "Kannst du noch andere Zauberkunststücke?", fragte sie ehrfürchtig. "Natürlich", lächelte er sie an, "möchtest du eine Rose?"

Vor ihren Augen erschien eine Rosenblüte in voller Schönheit. Zaghaft streckte Fiona ihre Hand aus. Als sie die Blüte berühren wollte, zerplatzte diese wie eine Seifenblase. Überrascht sah Fiona ihn an. Anordil lächelte nur geheimnisvoll und zauberte eine weitere Rose. Aufgeregt fasste sie seinen Arm.

"Wie machst du das?", fragte sie atemlos. Ganz nah beugte er sich zu ihr. "Magie", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und lachte sie an. Fiona war gespannt vor Neugier. Anordil machte sich einen Spaß daraus ein paar weitere kleine Taschenspielertricks vorzuführen, die er von Luvalaes gelernt hatte. Fiona glaubte nicht an Magie und versuchte daher krampfhaft hinter die Tricks zu kommen. Es gelang natürlich nicht, da Anordil tatsächlich magisch nachhalf. Ich lächelte in mich hinein. Damals hatte ich ebenfalls eine Weile benötigt, um das Existieren von Magie zu akzeptieren.

Nach dem Feuerwerk saßen wir eine Weile zusammen und tranken von dem gewürzten Wein. Anordils Rezeptur war seit Alban Arthuan äußerst beliebt. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da war Anordil von den Kindern und Jugendlichen des Dorfes umlagert. Sie wollten Geschichten hören. Es hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass er gut erzählen konnte. Die Geschichten waren zwar alle aus Mittelerde, aber das wusste ja keiner. Für die Zuhörer waren es nur fantastische Märchen, die Anordil zum Besten gab. Ich hörte allerdings gleichermaßen fasziniert zu. Diese Geschichten gaben mir einen weiteren Einblick in die Kultur und Denkweise Mittelerdes. Erst spät begaben wir uns zur Ruhe.

Die Silvesternacht verstrich und am nächsten Morgen wachte ich in Anordils Umarmung auf. Ich kuschelte mich näher an ihn und genoss seine Wärme. Ich erinnerte mich an unsere erste Wanderung durch das Ered Luin Gebirge. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, wäre ich unweigerlich erfroren. Im Haus war es noch still. Keiner rührte sich. "Sie schlafen", flüsterte Anordil mir ins Ohr, "die Nacht war lang für euch Menschen." "Werdet ihr Elben eigentlich nie müde", fragte ich mit einem herzhaften Gähnen. Ich musste die Ruhe genießen. Bald war es damit vorbei. In Mittelerde würde ich lange Zeit kein vernünftiges Bett zu Gesicht bekommen, wenn ich Pech hatte. Genüsslich räkelte ich mich in den Laken.

Anordil stützte sich mit einer Hand auf und betrachtete mich mit Schalk in den Augen. "Es gibt nicht viel, was uns Elben ermüdet", erwiderte er, "und eines dieser Dinge ist äußerst vergnüglich." Er beugte sich zu mir hinunter. Als seine Haare meine Haut berührten, erschauerte ich in freudiger Erwartung. Abrupt drehte ich mich zu ihm um und warf ihn in die Kissen. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung rollte ich mich auf ihn. "Und nun, Herr Elb", gurrte ich, "Eure Reaktionen sind erlahmt. Ergebt Ihr Euch in Euer Schicksal?" "Mit Freuden", entgegnete er mit Erregung in der Stimme, "Ihr habt mich erobert, schöne Maid. Verfügt über mich." Leise lachend fuhr ich mit meinen Fingern über seine samtweiche Haut. Zart liebkoste ich seine Ohrspitzen mit meiner Zunge. Wohlig stöhnte er auf. Dann zog er mich zu sich und für einige Zeit vergaßen wir Zeit und Raum.

Gegen Mittag wurden die anderen Hausbewohner munter. Die Geräusche des erwachenden Hauses ließen uns in unserem Tun innehalten. Kichernd wie die Kinder schlüpften wir ins Bad. Nach der ausgiebigen Morgentoilette huschten wir in unser Dachzimmer zurück. Es war reichlich kühl, daher streiften wir rasch frische Kleidung über. Erst dann begaben wir uns nach unten. In der Küche wartete bereits Eleanor und Sinéad. Patrick war vor der Tür und holte einige Scheite Holz für die Feuerstelle.

Schweigend grüßte er uns, als er wieder eintrat. Dann nahm er von Sinéad das Brot entgegen, welches er sorgfältig in die Mitte des Tisches legte. Wir warteten, bis alle vollzählig erschienen waren. Erst dann brach Patrick das Brot. "Nun ist es wieder geschafft", sagte er, "auch das christliche Neujahr hat begonnen. Esst vom Brot des neuen Jahres und trinkt vom Wein der letzten Ernte. Belenus möge uns schützen." Er schloss ein kurzes Gebet auf Gälisch an, bevor er die Brotstücke weiter reichte.

Dieses Ritual war nicht ganz so feierlich, wie zu Alban Arthuan, denn da hatten wir bereits das keltische neue Jahr begrüßt. Nach dem anschließenden ausgiebigeren Frühstück gaben wir Fiona eine weitere Lehrstunde, so wie wir es seit ihrem Geburtstag täglich getan hatten. Da sie unausgeschlafen war, erhielt sie die ersten richtigen blauen Flecke. Aber sie lernte rasch. Anordil schlug ein auffallend scharfes Tempo an. Was mich nicht verwunderte. Schließlich wollten wir ihr soviel wie möglich beibringen, in der kurzen Zeit, die wir in Shancahir verbrachten.

Wir blieben zwei weitere Wochen. Der Schnee wich allmählich wieder gemäßigterem Wetter. Das Alltagsleben in Shancahir unterschied sich nur wenig von dem in Mittelerde. Es war allerdings moderner, da es Strom und fließendes Wasser gab. Einzig die Autos störten ein wenig das Bild.

Dafür waren die Häuser in Shancahir überwiegend alt. Die meisten waren Fachwerkbauten. Viele von den Familien lebten seit Generationen in Shancahir, so wie Patricks. Es gab nur eine Handvoll Zugereiste. Diese hatten sich allerdings schnell der Lebensweise im Dorf angepasst. Shancahir verleibte sich die Menschen ein. Egal wer es war oder von wo sie kamen. Einige von ihnen halfen sogar bei der Gestaltung des Museumsdorfes mit. Hand in Hand mit den Alteingesessenen. Mir war, als würde eine Handvoll der ganz Alten erahnen, wer Anordil in Wirklichkeit war. Jedenfalls nahm die Anzahl der Schutzsymbole gegen das Alte Volk erheblich zu. Anordil schmunzelte darüber. Und auch mir rangen diese Praktiken ein müdes Lächeln ab. Ohne die entsprechenden Zauber waren die Kräuterbündelchen und Kreidesymbole beinahe wirkungslos. Doch für die meisten schien in erster Linie der Glaube zu zählen.

Für die übrigen Einwohner Shancahirs waren wir Anna und Garret O'Neill. Ich wurde dabei als eine entfernte Verwandte von Patrick ausgegeben. Anordil ordnungsgemäß als mein Mann. Damit unser manchmal merkwürdiges Verhalten nicht allzu sehr auffiel, gab Patrick uns als Keltologen von der Universität Dublin aus. Nur ganz wenige waren in das Geheimnis um meine Person eingeweiht. Und diese würden schweigen.

Schließlich fuhren wir zurück nach Oxford. Nur für ein paar Tage. Denn Imbolc rückte näher. Marc holte uns vom Bahnhof ab. "Schön Euch wiederzusehen", empfing er uns, "von den anderen sind nur Patrice und Steve da. Alle anderen sind in Semesterferien oder sonst wo unterwegs." "Ich freue mich ebenfalls, dich zu sehen, Marc", erwiderte ich herzlich, "Anordil wird für die paar Tage ebenfalls in Willfour Manor wohnen. Patrick hat alles in die Wege geleitet. Er wird weiterhin unter dem Namen Garret O'Neill erscheinen." "Oh, das ist gut", freute sich Marc, "schließlich gibt es genügend Zimmer in Willfour Manor. – Da fällt mir ein, - dann werde ich bestimmt ein paar Lektionen mit dem Kampfstab erhalten?" Erwartungsvoll sah er zu Anordil hinüber.

"Freue dich nicht zu früh, Freund Marc", warnte ihn Anordil scherzhaft, "die meisten Lektionen tun arg weh, wenn ich sie erteile." Marc sah ihn an und wusste nicht recht, ob er ihn ernst nehmen sollte oder eher nicht. Während er überlegte, verstauten wir unser kleines Gepäck im Kofferraum von Marcs Auto und stiegen ein. Marc fuhr quer durch Oxford nach Willfour Manor. Dort bezog Anordil das Zimmer neben dem meinen. Marc verschwand in die Küche. Ich ahnte, dass er seinen Kochkünste freien Lauf ließ. Auf das Ergebnis freute ich mich bereits jetzt.

Gedankenverloren sah ich zum Fenster hinaus. Die kahlen Bäume bewegten sich träge im leichten Wind. Der Himmel war grau und wolkenverhangen. Meine Gedanken schweiften in die Vergangenheit.

Zu jenem Wintermorgen, als meine Eltern, mein Bruder und ich Willfour Manor verließen, um nach Irland zu fahren. Silvester hatten wir damals im Freundeskreis meiner Eltern gefeiert. Professor Myers mit Ehefrau Lenora, der vor kurzem verwitwete Professor Lajinski, Professor Icenburck aus London mit Ehefrau Edith, die selber Professorin für Anglistik war, Doktor Wartman vom keltologischen Institut in Dublin und Doktor Rita Schubert aus Frankfurt. Alle waren Mitglieder der Tolkien-Gesellschaft und durch die Zusammenarbeit an verschiedenen Projekten miteinander gut befreundet. Es gab Hummersalat, Pilzbouillon, Lammfilet mit Kräuterkruste, und ein hervorragendes Zimteis mit Rumfrüchten.

"Mein liebe Mairie", hob Myers an, während er sich zurücklehnte, "du hast dich wieder selbst übertroffen. Das du dazu die Zeit findest, bei der ganzen Arbeit im Institut ist bewundernswert." Wohlig strich er über seinen vollen Bauch. "Vielen Dank, Will", antwortete sie, "aber Arwen und Ewan haben mir tatkräftig dabei geholfen." Ich rollte mit den Augen. Tatkräftig stimmte zwar, aber natürlich unter Anleitung. Einem Kochmuffel wie mir wäre ein derartiges Festmenü gar nicht erst gelungen. Bereits mit dem Hummersalat hätte ich Schwierigkeiten gehabt.

Man erhob sich von der Tafel. Meine Mutter und die anderen Frauen blieben sitzen. Sie wollten gemütlich Kaffee trinken. Allmählich wanderten die Herren hinüber ins Rauchzimmer. Lajinski steckte sich eine Pfeife an. Genüsslich zog er daran und blies Kringel in die Luft. "Um zum Thema zurück zu kommen, Sean", fing er an, "was hältst du von meiner Theorie über die Zwerge von Moria?" "Nun, Peter", holte mein Vater aus, "im Großen und Ganzen ist sie ja recht nett, aber ..." Den Rest bekam ich nicht mehr mit. Ewan hatte mich aus dem Rauchzimmer ins Musikzimmer gezogen. "Lass die nur", lachte er, "ich muss dir nachher am Rechner was zeigen. Ich habe im Internet was für dich gefunden." Verschwörerisch sah er mich an. "Und ich habe dies für dich gekauft." Er gab mir ein kleines Päckchen. Von der Größe her musste es eine CD sein. Ich riss das Papier auf.

"'Der Herr der Ringe – Die Gefährten'", murmelte ich, "ich wollte sie vorgestern in der Stadt kaufen und bin doch nicht dazu gekommen. Oh – vielen Dank, Ewan. Legen wir sie ein." Sekunden später schallten die Klänge von Howard Shores Soundtrack durch die ehrwürdigen Mauern Willfour Manors. Insbesondere das Liebeslied Arwens und das letzte Lied von Enya prägten sich mir ein. Ich schwelgte in der Musik und vor meinem inneren Auge zogen noch einmal die Bilder des Kinobesuchs vor ein paar Tagen vorbei. Mit Erstaunen hatte ich den Film in mich aufgesogen. Ich kannte das Buch in und auswendig. Umso mehr bewunderte ich die feinfühlige Übersetzung in die Welt der bewegten Bilder. Nach einer Weile öffnete sich die Tür zum Musikzimmer. Jetzt drang wieder die Unterhaltung von nebenan herein. "... es ist nicht zu beweisen, dass Tolkien recht hatte", hörte ich Myers sagen, "er hat eine grandiose Welt geschaffen, aber sie ist nicht real. Selbst wenn wir es uns wünschen." "Und doch fühle ich, das da mehr ist, als nur eine Geschichte", erwiderte Vater, "ich kann es nicht beschreiben, aber es ist da." Ewan schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog mich mit sich. Er zeigte mir den Eintrag im Internet, den er gefunden hatte. Ebenfalls über Tolkiens ‚Herrn der Ringe'. Gierig sog ich es in mich auf.

Am nächsten Morgen war Schnee gefallen. Ich genoss den plötzlichen Wintereinbruch. Es vergingen nahezu drei Wochen, bis wir abreisebereit waren. Ich sah mich in diesem Zimmer stehen, umgeben von Koffern. "Arwen, bist du bereit?", hörte ich meine Mutter fragen. "Ja, Mum", antwortete ich, "ich bin fertig."

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", hörte ich Anordil hinter mir. Ich musste laut gesprochen haben. Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen. Rasch wischte ich sie weg. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, Anordil", flüsterte ich, "ich habe mich in Erinnerungen verloren." Sanft nahm er mich in die Arme. Seine Wärme gab mir Geborgenheit. "Komm, es ist Zeit. Marc wartet mit dem Mahl auf uns, Arwen." Er zog mich mit sich. Unten im Saal waren Patrice und Steve bereits eingetroffen. Das Essen war wie erwartet hervorragend. Marc hatte sich wieder selber übertroffen. Sein gefüllter Braten nach Wellington-Art mit den gebackenen Kartoffeln und gedünstetem Gemüse war einfach umwerfend. Das nicht ganz klassische Menü wurde durch einen traditionellen Plumpudding abgerundet.

Erst am nächsten Tag begannen wir mit Marcs weiterer Ausbildung am Kampfstab. In der Dämmerung trafen wir uns auf der Druidenlichtung. Anordil und ich übten bereits eine Weile, als wir ihn kommen sahen. Mit einer raschen Schlagfolge beendeten wir unsere Übung. Marc folgte den Bewegungen mit staunenden Augen. "Guten Morgen", sagte er, nachdem wir unsere Schwerter weggelegt hatten, "das sah wirklich beeindruckend aus." "Danke für die Lorbeeren", antwortete ich nach Atem ringend, "aber ich hatte nur Glück." Anordil lächelte spitzbübisch. Wie gewohnt atmete er kaum schneller, als vorher. "Guten Morgen, Marc", sagte er, "nun zeige, was du gelernt hast."

Er drehte den Kampfstab locker in der Hand. Plötzlich griff er Marc an. Dieser war einen Sekundenbruchteil zu langsam und konnte im letzten Moment ausweichen. Er konterte sofort. Spielerisch leicht folgte Anordils nächster Angriff. Diesmal schaffte es Marc zu parieren. Dieses Spiel ging eine ganze Weile hin und her. Mehr als einmal durchdrang Anordils Attacke Marcs Deckung und hinterließ einen blauen Fleck. Am Ende war Marc auffallend geschafft.

"Konntest du mich nicht vorwarnen?", maulte er vorwurfsvoll in meine Richtung. Er rieb sich Arme und Beine. Dort wo Anordil ihn getroffen hatte. Dieser lachte leise. "Nein, konnte sie nicht", kommentierte dieser trocken, "sie selber weiß nie, welche Angriffe ich wähle. Selbst sie kommt nicht ohne blaue Flecke davon. – Doch ich muss dir meine Anerkennung aussprechen. Du hast dich wacker geschlagen. Anna konnte dir im letzten Sonnenlauf außerordentlich viel beibringen. In den nächsten Tagen werde ich dir einige neue Varianten zeigen." "Das wäre prima", erwiderte Marc und verzog sein Gesicht ein wenig, "vielleicht gelingt es mir ja danach ein wenig besser dazustehen. Im Moment komme ich mir vor wie ein geprügelter Hund." Ich lachte laut auf. Im übrigen hatte ich mich oft so gefühlt, als ich meine Kampfausbildung bei den Elben begann. Und ich hatte eine Menge Vorwissen aus meinen Kampfsportlektionen besessen.

In den nächsten Tagen trafen wir uns regelmäßig. Diese Übungen taten mir gleichermaßen gut. Anordil forderte mich doch mehr als jeder andere. Marc profitierte ebenfalls von seiner Anwesenheit. Unter Anordils Anleitung lernte er wesentlich mehr Techniken, als ich ihm bisher beigebracht hatte. Allerdings trug er jetzt mehr blaue Flecke davon.

Anordil war erbarmungslos und Unaufmerksamkeiten wurden sofort bestraft. In Mittelerde war diese Vorgehensweise lebensnotwendig. Ein Fehler konnte dort das Leben kosten.

Die Zeit verrann unerbittlich. Zu den Vorlesungen ging ich nicht mehr. Sie waren für mich sinnlos geworden. Von meinen Mitstudenten wurde ich bestimmt nicht vermisst. Vielleicht würden sie denken, ich wäre auf Forschung oder hätte Projektwochen.

Die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich in den Bibliotheken. Mit Anordil zusammen durchkämmte ich jeden Bibliothekssaal, den es in Oxford gab, auf der Suche nach Hinweisen auf diesen Torstein. Dabei wurden wir des öfteren sonderbar gemustert. Anordil fiel alleine seiner Größe wegen auf. Wir unterhielten uns meist auf Sindarin. Das konnte jedenfalls niemand belauschen.

Des weiteren trafen wir uns einige Male mit Professor Lajinski in seinem kleinen Kämmerchen. Er hatte zwar die Bedeutung der meisten Runen herausgefunden, aber sie blieben ohne Zusammenhang. Und das Imbolc-Fest rückte gnadenlos näher.

"Es tut mir leid, Arwen", seufzte er resignierend, "es will sich kein Sinn ergeben. Dieses Runenrätsel ist äußerst kompliziert. Ich werde mehr Zeit benötigen." Wieder einmal hatten wir uns in seinem Kämmerchen zusammengefunden. "Selbst mit elbischer Hilfe", dabei deutete er auf Anordil, "ist es bisher nicht gelungen. Und Imbolc steht vor der Tür." Anordil sah nachdenklich auf die Runen. Ab und zu spürte ich einen sachten magischen Strom. Doch auch dies half nicht.

"Wenn wir die Runen nicht entschlüsseln können, werden wir Anordils Torstein versuchen, Professor", antwortete ich, "vielleicht funktioniert er noch ein einziges Mal." "Wann reist ihr ab?", fragte mich der Professor. "In zwei Tagen", erwiderte ich. Nachdenklich strich ich über die Rücken einiger alter Folianten. Es waren Unikate. Einzigartig auf der Welt.

"Professor", hob ich an, "diese Bücher. – Was geschieht mit ihnen, - wenn Sie gehen?" Seine weisen alten Augen blickten mich an. "Da ich keinen Nachfolger habe, der es wert wäre diese zu besitzen", gab er zurück, "werden sie wohl in diesem Kämmerchen verstauben und zerfallen, bis jemand den Weg hierher finden wird." "Sie sind doch viel zu wertvoll", sagte ich nachdenklich, "in Shancahir, meiner Heimat in Irland, gibt es eine uralte keltische Sitte. Wir, vom alten Blut, geben unsere wertvollsten Besitztümer in eine Aufbewahrung, die dort Zwergenhort genannt wird. In der Kammer meiner Familie lagern Schriftrollen und Wissensschätze aus Jahrhunderten. – Geben Sie mir ein paar dieser Bücher mit. Ich werde mit dem Hüter des Hortes sprechen, dass er für sie eine Kammer anlegt. Auf diese Weise können wir vielleicht einige für die Nachwelt erhalten."

Er sah mich belustigt an. "Ich hatte gedacht, dieser Zwergenhort wäre nur eine Legende", antwortete er mir, "als ich als junger Mann in Irland war, um die keltischen Runen zu studieren, habe ich davon gehört. Allerdings dachte ich nicht, dass er tatsächlich existieren würde." Mit ernsten Augen sah ich ihn an. Ich wusste, dass der Hort wirklich war. Schließlich war ich dort gewesen. "Er existiert", erklärte ich mit Nachdruck, "allerdings ist es nur den Trägern des alten Blutes bekannt. - Diese Bücher gehören zur keltischen Geschichte, Professor. Es wäre nur Recht und billig, wenn diese einen Platz im Hort finden würden. – Wenn Sie wollen, gebe ich Ihnen eine Kontaktadresse. Vielleicht entschließen Sie sich ein paar zur Aufbewahrung zu geben." Einige Minuten überlegte er. Zärtlich strichen seine Hände über die alten, abgegriffenen Einbände. "Ich werde dir einige Bücher mitgeben", sagte er schließlich, "die anderen werde ich weiterhin benötigen. Aber lasse mir den Kontakt hier. Man kann nie wissen."

So kam es, dass wir mit einem Dutzend alter Bücher und Schriftrollen die kleine Kammer an jenem Tag verließen. Sorgfältig verpackten wir diese in Willfour Manor. Übermorgen würden wir England verlassen. Und wenn die Götter uns wohlgesonnen waren, nie wieder zurückkehren.

Am Abend vor unserer Abreise war Marc äußerst traurig. Den anderen gegenüber hatte er sich nichts anmerken lassen. Dann, es war bereits spät, klopfte es bei mir an der Tür.

"Es ist Marc", sagte Anordil. "Komme herein", rief ich. Die Tür öffnete sich und Marc trat ein. Verlegen sah er uns an. "Was ist los?", fragte ich ihn. Anordil musterte ihn neugierig. "Ich glaube, Marc will uns um ein Andenken bitten", mutmaßte er. Verblüfft blickte Marc ihn an. "Ja, das wollte ich", stieß er hervor, "doch woher weißt du das? Kannst du Gedanken lesen?" Anordil lachte leise.

"Ihr Menschen seid dermaßen durchschaubar", antwortete er vergnügt, "und immer wieder denkt ihr, alle Elben könnten Gedankenlesen. – Ich zumindest kann dies nicht. Einzig von der Hohen Lady Galadriel ist es mir bekannt. Aber aus meinen Erfahrungen heraus kann ich anhand eurer Gesichter erraten, was euch bewegt."

"Nun, Marc", bohrte ich, "heraus mit der Sprache. Was möchtest du von uns." "Ein Foto", murmelte er leise, "ich möchte ein Erinnerungsbild von euch beiden in voller Rüstung und ohne Illusion." Diesmal war es an mir verblüfft zu schauen. "Was ist ein Foto?", fragte Anordil überrascht. "Ein Bild, eher gesagt ein genaues Abbild auf Papier", erklärte ich. Anordil sah mich fragend an. Ich überlegte kurz. Ein Foto von einem Elben konnte für Marc gefährlich sein. Aber letztendlich dachte ich an das Tolkien-Fieber, was die Welt erfasst hatte und an die Verfilmung. Die Darstellungen von Elben waren dort täuschend echt. Folglich dürfte es für Marc keine Gefahr darstellen, wenn er uns fotografierte.

"Gut", erwiderte ich, "gib uns eine halbe Stunde und anschließend kannst du uns ablichten." "Ich gehe meine Kamera holen." Mit diesen Worten spurtete er hinaus. "Ist es für ihn nicht gefährlich, wenn er solch ein Abbild von dir hat?", fragte mich Anordil. "Nein", schüttelte ich den Kopf, "er weiß auf sich aufzupassen. Außerdem tragen wir unsere elbischen Gewänder, in denen mich eh hier niemand erkennen würde. Keiner wird ihm zu nahe kommen, wenn wir verschwunden sind."

Wir zogen uns um. Ich mochte das Gefühl der elbischen Gewänder auf meiner Haut. Sie vermittelten ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Sie verkörperten Heimat. Und weckten die Sehnsucht nach Mittelerde. Einige Minuten später kam Marc wieder. Überrascht blickte er uns an. "Wow", entfuhr es ihm, "das ist ja megaeindrucksvoll. Besser als ein Filmplakat." Ein rascher Blick zu Anordil zeigte mir, dass er neugierig die Augenbraue hob.

"Genug des Lobes, Marc", sagte ich schnell, "mache deine Bilder, bevor einer unserer Mitbewohner auf die Idee kommt bei uns zu klopfen." Gehorsam machte er seine Bilder. Nach einer Weile ließ er uns schließlich alleine. "Vielen Dank noch mal, dass ich die ganzen Bilder machen durfte", sagte er in der Tür. Er schien sichtlich bewegt zu sein. Wahrscheinlich würde er den Rest der Nacht vor seinem Computer zu bringen und die Bilder betrachten. Wozu eine Digicam nicht alles gut war.

"Was ist ein Filmplakat?", fragte Anordil mich, als Marc gegangen war, "und warum war Marc derart überrascht uns in unseren Gewändern zu sehen?" Ich seufzte auf. Warum hatte ich befürchtet, dass er dies fragen würde? Was sollte ich antworten? Ich ließ einige Minuten verstreichen, um Nachzudenken. Anordils Augen folgten mir bei jeder Bewegung, die ich tat.

"Das ist nicht einfach zu erklären", antwortete ich schließlich, "Filme sind bewegte Bilder. Sie laufen schnell hintereinander ab und erzeugen auf diese Weise die Illusion, dass man Dinge oder Geschehnisse beobachtet, die passiert oder in der Vergangenheit geschehen sind. Das Filmplakat ist ein einziges Bild aus diesem Film, das aufgehängt wird, um die Menschen anzuregen in die Kinos, das sind die Häuser, in denen die Filme gezeigt werden, zu gehen."

"Das ist seltsam", murmelte er, "warum tun die Menschen das?" "Zu ihrem Vergnügen", erwiderte ich, "sie finden Gefallen daran für kurze Zeit von ihrem Alltag abgelenkt zu werden." Ich überlegte kurz. Als Anordil die ersten Tage in Oxford war, hatten wir doch mitten in der Nacht vor einem der großen Kinos gestanden. Seine überraschten Blicke waren mir im Gedächtnis geblieben. "Erinnerst du dich an die ersten Tage hier in Oxford?", fragte ich ihn vorsichtig, "da hattest du Bilder gesehen, von Zwergen, Elben und Zauberern." In seinen Augen blitzte es auf. "Ich erinnere mich", erwiderte er aufgeregt, "ich sah ein Bild, das dem Hithaeglir äußerst ähnlich war. – Und Elben – und Zwerge – auf einem merkwürdigen großen Pergament." "Da standen wir vor einem Kino", erklärte ich. Einige Minuten herrschte Schweigen. Ich ahnte, dass er in seinen Gedanken die damaligen Bilder heraufbeschwor.

"Und was ist an uns dermaßen interessant,", fragte Anordil weiter, "dass Marc in Begeisterungsstürme ausbricht?" "An uns weniger", antwortete ich leise, "eher an dir. - An dem was du bist. - Es gab einen Film über Mittelerde. Über Ereignisse, die für Mittelerde erst in der Zukunft liegen. Doch derjenige, der diesen Film machte, muss in seinen Träumen in Mittelerde gewesen sein. Derart klar sind seine Vorstellungen." "Ihr habt Bilder von Mittelerde?", fragte er. Was sollte ich sagen? Bei Cernunnos, warum mussten Elben nur so neugierig sein. Allmählich fühlte ich mich reichlich unwohl. "Nicht direkt", entgegnete ich gedehnt, "es sind Bilder, wie man sich Mittelerde vorstellt." "Ich möchte sie sehen", bat er. Er sah mich mit seinen strahlendblauen Augen an. Wie gerne würde ich ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllen.

"Ich kann nicht", sagte ich stattdessen, "ich darf nicht." Für einige Sekunden betrachtete er mein Gesicht. Sah mir forschend in die Augen, bevor er mir einen zärtlichen Kuss gab. "Du bist beunruhigt, dass ich zuviel über die Zukunft erfahren könnte?", lächelte mich Anordil fragend an. Ich nickte verhalten. Es fiel mir nicht leicht. Warum musste dies alles nur so kompliziert sein? "Keine Angst, _anor nîn_", behutsam nahm er mich in die Arme, "bald sind wir zurück in Mittelerde. Dann wird sich zeigen, was die Zukunft bringt." Als wäre ich eine Feder hob er mich hoch und trug mich hinüber zu der Bettstatt, wo er mich sanft bettete. Eng an ihn gekuschelt schlief ich bald ein.

Am nächsten Morgen brachte Marc uns zum Bahnhof. "Vielen Dank für alles", verabschiedete er sich von uns, "es war eine tolle Zeit. Ich werde es in meinem ganzen Leben nicht vergessen. – Wie heißt eigentlich ‚Auf Wiedersehen' in der Elbensprache?" "_Namarië_, Marc, - dies ist Quenya und bedeutet ‚Lebewohl'", antwortete Anordil und gab ihm die Hand, "möge ein Licht über deinem Pfad leuchten." Danach war ich an der Reihe. "_Namarië_", sagte ich, "und vergiss deine Kampfübungen nicht."

"Nie im Leben werde ich die vergessen", lachte er uns an und rieb sich die Schulter, "sie sind in bleibender Erinnerung. Also, – _namarië_ Anordil, _namarië_ Arwen. Gute Reise und passt auf euch auf, wo immer euer Weg euch hinführt." Ein schriller Pfiff forderte uns zum Einsteigen auf. Die Türen des Zuges schlossen sich. Als der Zug anfuhr, winkte ich Marc zum Abschied zu. Ich sah, wie er sich verstohlen einige Tränen von den Wangen wischte. Hinter uns wurde der Bahnhof immer kleiner.

to be continued ...

- 15 -


	25. Versperrter Weg

1. Versperrter Weg  
  
Die Fahrt nach Irland verlief ereignislos. Ich war niedergeschlagen, denn wir hatten es nicht geschafft, den Torstein rechtzeitig zu entschlüsseln. Aber Anordil und ich wollten versuchen, mit dem geborstenen Stein, den er besaß, ein Tor zu öffnen. Es konnte sein, dass es funktionierte. Aber es blieb gefährlich. Die Magie des Steins war kaum kontrollierbar. Selbst Anordil sah sich nicht in der Lage die möglichen Auswirkungen vorher zu sehen.  
  
Patricks Familie empfing uns herzlich und wir verbrachten ein paar angenehme Tage in Shancahir. Fiona war ebenfalls anwesend. Sie erhielt von uns noch einige Unterrichtsstunden. Schließlich sollte sie so viel wie möglich in der kurzen Zeit, die uns verblieb, von uns lernen. Dann war es soweit. Den Abend zuvor verbrachten wir gemeinsam mit Patricks Familie im „Blauen Drachen", der Schänke des Museumsdorfes. Es hatte sich in Shancahir eingebürgert, dort abends ein Gläschen zu trinken, weil man die Atmosphäre mochte. Dies war insgeheim ein Kompliment an mich. Schließlich hatte ich tatkräftig am Aufbau mitgewirkt.  
  
Ich schaute mir alles ganz genau an und versuchte mir die Bilder einzuprägen. Schließlich war dies unser Abschiedsabend. Die anderen aus dem Dorf, welche die Schänke besuchten, ahnten nichts von unseren Absichten. Die meisten hielten uns für studierte Köpfe aus Dublin. Ein paar von ihnen würden sich sicher über unser plötzliches Verschwinden wundern und darüber nachgrübeln. Wieder andere ahnten vielleicht, dass Anordil nicht von dieser Welt war.  
  
Ich würde Shancahir vermissen, aber ich war begierig darauf nach Mittelerde zurückzukehren. Ich sehnte mich danach, wieder auf dem Boden Mittelerdes zu wandeln und das Tal von Cillien zu sehen. Selbst wenn uns ein großer Krieg bevorstand. Unruhig zählte ich die Stunden, bis zum Ritual.  
  
Spät in der Nacht legten wir uns zur Ruhe. Anordil schloss mich fest in die Arme. Er spürte meine Anspannung. „Sei ganz ruhig, anor nîn", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, „es ist nicht wichtig, was das Schicksal für uns bereit halten mag. Wir werden den Weg gemeinsam gehen." „Ich bete zu den Göttern, dass du Recht behältst", erwiderte ich genauso leise. Ich kuschelte mich in seine Umarmung, doch der Schlaf wollte sich nicht einstellen. Zu viele Gedanken zogen durch mein Gehirn. Doch plötzlich fielen mir die Augen zu. Die gemurmelten Worte Anordils hatte ich überhört.  
  
Mir war unwohl, als ich am nächsten Tag erwachte. Ein Kloß hatte sich in meinem Magen ausgebreitet. Heute begann das Imbolc-Fest. Am Morgen ging ich ein letztes Mal zum Grab meiner Familie. Leise sprach ich ein Gebet auf Sindarin und verabschiedete mich. Vereinzelt lag weiterhin Schnee auf der Erde. Diesen Winter hielt er sich hartnäckig. Gegen Nachmittag gaben wir Fiona eine letzte Unterrichtsstunde. Dann wurde es für uns Zeit. Sorgfältig legten wir unsere Gewänder und Waffen an. Ich überprüfte dreimal, ob alles an seinem Platze war. Als die Dämmerung hereinbrach, verabschiedeten wir uns von Patrick und seiner Familie.  
  
„Ich wünsche euch den Segen der Götter auf euren Weg", sprach Patrick und drückte uns kurz an sich, „mögen sie euch schützen."„Go raibh maith agat, a Pháidrig - danke, Patrick", antwortete ich auf Gälisch, „ich werde Shancahir vermissen."„Ich werde für euch beten", flüsterte Sinéad leise, „dafür, dass ihr in Mittelerde sicher seid."Leise lächelte ich. Mittelerde und sicher? Was hast du nur für Vorstellungen? „Wir werden unseren Weg gehen", antwortete Anordil, „ganz gleich, was das Schicksal für uns bereit hält."  
  
Sinéad drückte mir noch einen Lederbeutel in die Hand. „Brot, Käse und ein paar Ingwerkekse", erläuterte sie den Inhalt, „damit ihr in den ersten Tagen nicht darben müsst." „Ich danke dir, Sinéad", erwiderte ich, „Freundschaftlich reichte er Ian und Brian die Hand. „Namarië", sagte er zu ihnen, „seid wachsam und behütet eure Familie mit euren Bögen. Die Valar mögen euch ihre Gunst schenken."„Vielen Dank, Anordil", erwiderte Brian, „ich wünsche euch beiden eine sichere Heimkehr."„Go n-éirí do bhóthar leat – gute Reise", sagte Ian auf Gälisch und drückte mich fest, „dies wünsche ich euch beiden von ganzem Herzen. Du warst uns immer eine Schwester. Kehre sicher heim mit deinem Gemahl."„Ich danke euch beiden", entgegnete ich, krampfhaft um meine Haltung bemüht.  
  
Als letztes stand Fiona in der Reihe. In ihren Augen schimmerten die Tränen. Sie fiel mir in die Arme. „Ú-aníron, i vadatham - ich will nicht, dass ihr geht", flüsterte sie auf Sindarin in mein Ohr, „dan iston, i anírach ad. Vae iest nîn govadir gen, Arwen - aber ich weiß, dass ihr zurück müsst. Meine guten Wünsche begleiten dich, Arwen."„Hannon le, Fiona – ich danke dir, Fiona", erwiderte ich, „cuio anann – lebe lang." Selbst ich musste nun mit den Tränen kämpfen. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass mir der Abschied so schwer fallen würde. „Berio gen - pass auf dich auf", sagte Anordil, „a ngelio rim, man golthannem gen. Cuio vae - und übe fleißig, was wir dir beigebracht haben. Lebe wohl."Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf ihr Haar. Rasch drehte er sich um und schritt zum Wald. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Zurückbleibenden, beeilte ich mich ihm zu folgen.  
  
Unseren Weg fanden wir mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit. Nach weniger als einer Stunde hatten wir die alte Eiche erreicht. Mit beklommenem Gefühl standen wir auf der Lichtung. Gespenstische Dunkelheit umgab uns. Zu Füßen der alten Eiche entzündete ich ein kleines Opferfeuer. Die Flammen tanzten und erhellten flackernd das Rund. Der Platz war bereits geschmückt für das Ritual in der Nacht. Patrick und seine Söhne hatten dies am Nachmittag getan, damit sie uns heute Abend nicht störten. Wenn alles gut ginge, würden wir verschwunden sein, wenn sie für die Imbolc-Feier zur Kultstätte kamen. Sorgfältig arrangierte ich die Opfergaben. Dann nahm ich allen Mut zusammen und rief Brigid an. Mit fester Stimme dankte ich für ihre Güte, bevor ich die Opfergaben ins Feuer gab. Anordil stand neben mir. Seine Hände zeichneten Symbole in die Luft, auf die Erde, in den Wein des Opferbechers und in die lodernden Flammen des Feuers. Allmählich baute sich eine magische Spannung auf. Sie war beinahe greifbar.  
  
‚Was ist dein Begehren', hörte ich die Stimme Brigids mit einem Mal über mir im Geäst der alten Eiche. „Große Brigid, bitte erweise uns die Gnade ein Tor nach Mittelerde zu öffnen", bat ich ehrfürchtig. Für einige Sekunden herrschte Schweigen. Nur das Rauschen des Windes in den Baumwipfeln war zu hören. ‚Ich sehe, dass ein Freund des Waldes an deiner Seite weilt. Ist es dir gelungen die Schrift des Torsteins zu enträtseln?' „Es ist uns nicht gelungen die Schrift dieses Steines zu entschlüsseln. Aber wir haben einen zweiten, dessen Schrift wir lesen können. Doch er ist geborsten", antwortete Anordil leise, „ich bitte trotzdem um die Gunst uns einen Versuch zu gewähren.' ‚Wenn der Stein geborsten ist, so ist das Tor nicht sicher. Vielleicht öffnet es sich, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber es sei euch gewährt, es zu versuchen. Misslingt euer Versuch, seid ihr bis zum nächsten Imbolc in dieser Welt gefangen.' Anordil verbeugte sich vor der Eiche. „Ich danke dir für deine Güte", sagte er ehrerbietig.  
  
Die Eiche wurde durchscheinend. Anordil nahm den geborstenen Torstein und sprach die Worte, die ihn aktivieren würden. Innerhalb der Eiche kam es zu kleinen Lichtblitzen. Ich spürte die Magie, die gewoben wurde. Doch mit einem Mal stieg das magische Potential drastisch an und entlud sich in einem Lichtblitz. Instinktiv schloss ich die Augen. Als ich sie wieder öffnete, war die Eiche wie vorher.  
  
Es gab kein Tor! In Anordils Hand verlor der Torstein seine Leuchtkraft und verlosch endgültig. Pechschwarz zerfiel er langsam zu Asche, die zu Boden rieselte. „Nun denn", flüsterte Anordil, „jetzt werden wir einen weiteren Sonnenlauf warten müssen." Sehnsüchtig schaute ich auf die Eiche. „Wenigstens bin ich dieses Jahr nicht alleine", sagte ich entmutigt. Zärtlich nahm er mich in die Arme. „Wir werden es schaffen, Arwen." Wir gingen ein Stück Richtung Fluss und setzten uns dort schweigend ans Ufer.  
  
Wir verweilten in der Stille der Nacht, bis wir Patrick und seine Leute kommen hörten. Erst dann gingen wir zur Lichtung. Unsere Waffen und die ledernen Beutel legten wir hinter einem der Bäume ab. Wir schürten das nahezu erloschene Opferfeuer hoch und legten neue Ebereschen- und Eibenzweige auf. Als Patrick die Lichtung betrat, sah er uns bedauernd an. Er würde uns aber jetzt nicht ansprechen. Ihm folgten seine Familie und ein großer Teil der Dorfbewohner. Alle waren in festliche keltische Gewänder gekleidet. Wir stellten uns zu Sinéad, Fiona und Eleanor. In unserer elbischen Kleidung fielen wir nicht weiter auf. Eleanor drückte mir mitleidig den Arm.  
  
„Ich hatte zur Großen Mutter gebetet, dass sie euch den Weg bereiten möge", wisperte sie mir zu, „es tut mir leid, dass sie meine Worte nicht erhört hat."Ich nickte dankend. Vorne führte Patrick das Ritual durch. Es wurden weitere Opferfeuer entfacht.  
  
„Willkommen an den Feuern des Imbolc", sprach Patrick, „heute ehren wir die große Brigid, als Hüterin des Wissens, des Feuers und der Fruchtbarkeit." Langsamen Schrittes begab sich Chrystine McMahon an Patricks Seite. Stolz trug sie einen Lichterkranz auf ihrem Haupt und das schneeweiße Gewand der Brigid. In ihren Händen eine geflochtene Schale mit Brot und Butter. Nur Schwangere durften diese Ehre genießen. Denn diese symbolisierten die fruchtbare Erde und damit Brigid. „Mit Freude trägt Chrystine diesmal die Lichter der Brigid", fuhr Patrick fort, „gesegnet sei ihr Kind. Es ist Symbol dafür, dass die Erde ihre Fruchtbarkeit neu entfaltet, sobald die Strahlen der Sonne wärmer werden. Die neue Saat wird Sprießen. Imbolc ist das Versprechen, dass das Frühjahr nicht mehr fern ist."Er nahm die Schale aus Chrystines Händen und stellte sie vor dem Feuer ab. Zwei junge Burschen aus dem Dorf brachten nun den mit Efeu und Stechpalme geschmückten Kopf einer Kuh und deren Euter.  
  
Mit einem gälischen Gebet übergab Patrick die Opfergaben dem Feuer. „Möge Brigid erstarken und uns segnen", ertönte seine Stimme, „sie gebe uns Fruchtbarkeit. Sie mehre unser Wissen. Sie schütze unsere Frauen. Sie erhalte uns das Feuer. In ihr lebe unsere Erinnerung."Dann räumte er den Platz vor dem Feuer. Jeder der Dorfbewohner übergab noch ein winziges, zu einer Sonne geformtes Brot den hungrigen Flammen. Patrick stimmte weitere Gebete an.  
  
Erst spät in der Nacht traten wir den Rückweg nach Shancahir an. Patrick, Chrystine, die den Lichterkranz der Brigid trug, Eleanor und Sinéad setzten sich an die Spitze. Die übrigen Dorfbewohner folgten in lockerer Ordnung. Einige Männer trugen Fackeln und erhellten den Weg. Anordil und ich nahmen unauffällig unser Gepäck wieder auf. Die Bögen fielen nicht weiter auf, da Ian und Brian ihre ebenfalls dabei hatten. Gleichermaßen sah ich ein paar andere Männer aus dem Dorf mit geschulterten Bögen. Die Dunkelheit sorgte zudem dafür, dass unsere Schwerter kaum zu sehen waren.  
  
Schweigend gaben wir uns unseren Gedanken hin. Von Zeit zu Zeit traf uns ein neugieriger Blick. Das Dorf würden wir erst in den frühen Morgenstunden erreichen. Nach einer Weile verlangsamte Eleanor ihre Schritte, bis sie an unserer Seite ging. „Versuche dich nicht zu grämen", flüsterte sie mir auf Jerne zu, „Anordil ist bei dir und ihr werdet die Zeit gemeinsam überstehen." „Ich hoffe es", wisperte ich, „im vergangenen Jahr bin ich nur knapp entkommen. Und die Kirchenmänner werden nicht lockerlassen. Sie wissen, dass ich lebe und sie werden alles daran setzen, mich zu bekommen. Tot wäre ihn lieb, aber lebend noch lieber. Schließlich wollen sie das Geheimnis meines Vaters in die Hände bekommen und vernichten."  
  
Sie nickte schweigend. „Ihr müsst ja nicht mehr nach Oxford gehen", kommentierte sie leise, „du warst nur für zwei Semester eingeschrieben. Es wird dich demzufolge niemand vermissen. Und hier in Shancahir seid ihr sicher. Das Dorf hält zusammen." „Du hast Recht", stimmte ich ihr zu, „nur Professor Lajinski würde uns vermissen. Er versucht weiterhin den Torstein zu enträtseln. Und ich wüsste sonst niemanden, von Anordil einmal abgesehen, dem dies gelingen könnte. Der Professor ist ein Genie in keltischen Sprachen." „So bete zur Großen Mutter, dass er erfolgreich sein wird." Eleanor drückte kurz meinen Arm und beschleunigte ihren Schritt, so dass sie zu Patrick und Sinéad aufschloss. Anordil hatte unsere Unterhaltung mitbekommen. Es hätte mich gewundert, wenn nicht. Schließlich sind Elbenohren äußerst empfindlich. „Or chuiatham idhrind ío caitam - wir werden den nächsten Sonnenlauf überleben", wisperte er mir zuversichtlich auf Sindarin zu, „Eleanor hat Recht. Wir müssen nicht in diese große Stadt. Vielleicht können wir bleiben und Patrick mit seinem – wie heisst das bei euch? – Museumsdorf helfen. Außerdem können wir Fionas Schwertausbildung weiterführen. Bei dem Tempo, dass sie vorlegt, könnten wir dieses bereits in einem Sonnenlauf beenden. Und deine magischen Fähigkeiten können wir ebenfalls weiter ausbilden. Es gibt eine Reihe von Zauber, die du erlernen könntest. Und Shancahir erscheint mir ein sicherer Ort zu sein." „Wir sollten mit Patrick reden", wisperte ich zustimmend.  
  
Nachdem wir Shancahir erreicht hatten, löste sich die Prozession auf. Die Leute verschwanden in Richtung ihrer Häuser. Wir gingen ohne große Eile zu Patricks Haus hinüber. Im Inneren wurden wir umarmt. Bedauernde Blicke wurden uns zugeworfen. Nachdem wir unser Gepäck abgelegt hatten, sprachen wir mit Patrick.  
  
„Auf dem Weg hierher hatten wir Zeit uns darüber klar zu werden, wie wir das Jahr bis zum nächsten Imbolc-Fest überbrücken wollen", sagte ich zu ihm auf Jerne, „ich möchte auf keinen Fall wieder nach Oxford. Außer vielleicht um Professor Lajinski zu besuchen und ihn nach seinen Fortschritten zu fragen."„Und was habt ihr euch vorgestellt", fragte er neugierig. „Wir hatten daran gedacht, dir vielleicht bei deinem Museumsdorf zu helfen", entgegnete ich, „mir hatte die Arbeit in den Semesterferien viel Freude bereitet und ich könnte mir denken, dass es dir Recht sein könnte." Patrick nickte bedächtig. Seine Augen hatten angefangen zu leuchten, als ich das Museumsdorf erwähnte.  
  
„Ja, das wäre eine gute Idee", stimmte er mir zu, „es ist soviel altes Wissen verloren gegangen. - Vielleicht können wir es mit eurer Hilfe rekonstruieren. In Mittelerde werden womöglich einige Dinge genauso gemacht und gefertigt, wie es unsere Vorfahren vor Jahrhunderten getan haben. Ich wäre froh und glücklich, wenn ihr bleiben würdet." Anordil hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen. Er strahlte eine Ruhe und Sicherheit aus, die ich dringend benötigte. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, Patrick, würden wir gerne im Wald leben", sagte er mit seiner melodischen Stimme, „die Städte eurer Welt sind nicht für uns gemacht. Außerdem verringert dies das Risiko, dass sich die Männer, die Arwen suchen, in dieses Dorf verirren könnten." „Das ist durchaus ein Argument", stimmte Patrick zu, „es ist zwar ungewöhnlich, aber wenn ihr beiden das wollt, kann ich euch nicht hindern."  
  
In den nächsten Tagen suchten wir im Wald ein geeignetes Fleckchen, wo man es ein Jahr lang aushalten konnte. Wir wurden bald fündig. Wir entschlossen uns, die kleine Höhle zu beziehen, die Luvalaes uns zu unserer Hochzeitsnacht dekoriert hatte. Nach ein paar Tagen hatten wir uns dort häuslich eingerichtet. Patrick besorgte uns die Erlaubnis in dem Wäldchen zu jagen und zu fischen. Im Gegenzug würden wir in seinem Museumsdorf mit Hand anlegen. Dies würde uns zur Genüge beschäftigen.  
  
Nur einige Tage später waren wir mit Patrick auf einem kleinen Rundgang, als wir laute Schreie aus Richtung der Waffenschmiede hörten. Sofort rannten wir los. Als wir ankamen, quollen uns Rauch und Flammen entgegen. Einer der Schmiedegesellen lag hustend vor der Tür. Anordil kniete sich zu ihm nieder. „Was ist geschehen", fragte er rasch. „Einer der Schmelzöfen", hustete der Mann, „ist hochgegangen. – Wohl was falsch gemacht." „Wie viele sind noch drin", rief ich und schaute nach einem Wasseranschluss. Doch den suchte man bei diesen Nachbauten vergebens. Man hatte sich um zu viel Authentizität bemüht.  
  
„Anordil", schrie ich, als ich sah, dass die Flammen immer höher schlugen. Er sagte einige bestimmende Worte in der Sprache der Zauber und vollführte ein paar rasche Handbewegungen. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bevor ich die Wirkung sah. Schlagartig verloschen die Flammen. Anordil stürmte in die Schmiede hinein und zog einen der Männer heraus. Dreimal durchbrach er die Rauchschwaden und kam mit einem Mann geschultert wieder. Sie husteten und stöhnten vor Schmerz. Rasch untersuchte er ihre Wunden.  
  
„Or chuiathar - sie werden es überleben", flüsterte er auf Sindarin, „sie haben nur Verbrennungen. Die kann ich heilen." Bevor ich ihn hindern konnte, murmelte er die entsprechenden Worte vor sich her. Ich sah, wie die Wunden anfingen zu heilen. Die Männer bekamen davon nichts mit. Sie waren zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Der dicke schwarze Rauch war bis tief in die Lungen gedrungen.  
  
Minuten später kam der Dorfarzt, Kevin McMahon, angerannt. Ihm folgte auf dem Fuß ein Rettungswagen. Kurz untersuchte Kevin die Männer. Die starken Verbrennungen waren einer sonnenbrandähnlichen Rötung gewichen. So wie die Schmiede den Unfallhergang schilderten, mussten sie aber schwerer verbrannt sein. „Keine ernsthaften Verbrennungen", murmelte er überrascht, „nur ein wenig zu viel Rauch und ansonsten nichts." Er sah Anordil merkwürdig an. Dieser tat, als würde er es nicht bemerken. Aber mir entging der musternde Blick nicht. Was mochte Kevin McMahon wohl denken, dachte ich bei mir. Kevin begleitete die Männer ins Krankenhaus. Dort würden sie gründlich untersucht werden. Ich war gespannt darauf, was Kevin am Abend in der Schänke erzählen würde. Schließlich kam er jeden Abend und trank seinen Becher Wein.  
  
„Das war äußerst leichtsinnig", kommentierte ich auf Sindarin, während wir dem Wagen hinter blickten, als dieser abfuhr, „die Männer hätten etwas bemerken können." „Es ging um ihr Leben. Einer von ihnen hätte den Tod gefunden", antwortete Anordil schlicht. „Es hätte weniger auffällig sein können", gab ich zurück, „die Männer in der Schmiede sind nicht das Problem. Sie werden ihre Eindrücke und was sie gesehen haben der Aufregung und dem Schock zuschreiben. - Kevin McMahon ist das eigentliche Problem. Er war äußerst skeptisch, was den Unfallhergang betraf. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass die Männer nur leicht verletzt waren. Wenn er wieder hier ist, wird er viele Fragen stellen. Kevin ist neugierig. - Annähernd so neugierig wie ein Elb." Was das ganze zusätzlich erschwerte, war, dass Kevin ein erklärter Tolkien-Fan war. Dies erwähnte ich Anordil gegenüber allerdings nicht.  
  
Patrick kam auf uns zu. Er hatte geholfen, die Reste der Schmiede zu sichern. „Bei Cernunnos Hörnern", fluchte er vor sich hin, „musste ausgerechnet die Schmiede Feuer fangen? – Jetzt war die ganze Arbeit umsonst. Wir müssen erneut von vorne anfangen. – Und ich dachte, wir hätten das Rätsel gelöst." „Warte bis die Männer wieder zurück sind", beschwichtigte Anordil, „vielleicht lag nur eine Unachtsamkeit vor. Die Arbeitsabläufe an sich müssten im Großen und Ganzen stimmig sein." „Vielleicht hast du Recht", antwortete Patrick, „nun lasst uns unseren Rundgang fortsetzen. Wir haben viel zu tun." Gemeinsam machten wir uns wieder an die Arbeit.  
  
Gegen Abend kehrten wir in den „Blauen Drachen" ein. Mittlerweile war dieser ganzjährig im Betrieb. Auch die Bewohner von Shancahir gingen gerne dorthin. Viele von ihnen konnte man allabendlich zu einem Gläschen und Plausch antreffen. Der Sohn des alten Wirtes aus Shancahir betrieb den „Blauen Drachen". Ihm halfen ein anderer junger Mann aus dem Dorf und wechselseitig ein paar jungen Mädchen aus Shancahir.  
  
Wir hatten uns just an unseren Tisch gesetzt, als Kevin die Schänke betrat. Er schien jemanden zu suchen. Als er uns erblickte, kam er zu uns herüber. „Euch beide habe ich gesucht", sagte er erfreut. Langsam nahm er Platz. Sekunden später brachte eines der Mädels ihm seinen Wein. „Es wird euch freuen, dass es den Schmieden gut geht", fuhr er fort, „sie haben keine schwerwiegenden Verletzungen davongetragen. Obwohl das äußerst ungewöhnlich ist. Wie sie den Unfall geschildert haben, müssten sie eigentlich schwerste Verbrennungen am Leibe haben. - Aber da ist nichts. Nur ein leichte Rötung. Ich stehe vor einem Rätsel."  
  
Patrick lachte ihn breit an. „Vielleicht solltest du weniger grübeln", schlug er vor, „ab und zu geschehen Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde, die man sich nicht erklären kann. Nimm' es einfach hin." Ein wenig misstrauisch beäugte er uns. Anordil setzte eine Unschuldsmine auf. Ich tat, als hätte ich nichts bemerkt.  
  
„Ich denke, das werde ich müssen", seufzte Kevin ergeben und schlürfte seinen Wein. „Kevin, der ewige Skeptiker", dröhnte Patrick lachend, „immerzu musst du hinterfragen und heraus finden, warum Dinge sind, wie sie sind. - Akzeptiere einfach ein einziges Mal Gottes Hand." „Es gibt keinen Beweis, dass Gott existiert", konterte Kevin trocken, „warum sollte ich folglich an ihn glauben?" Ich war froh, als die beiden sich in eine pseudoreligiöse Diskussion verstrickten. Nach einer Weile zogen Anordil und ich es vor, unauffällig zu verschwinden.  
  
Aufgrund dieses Ereignisses sprach ich mit Patrick. Ich überredete ihn, eine keltische Heilerstube in Erwägung zu ziehen. Zur nächsten Versammlung nahm Patrick uns schließlich mit. Man traf sich im „Keltischen Krug", der kleinen Dorfschänke von Shancahir in einem Nebenraum. Als wir kamen waren bereits alle anderen da. Es wurden zuerst Belange des Dorfes besprochen. Danach kam das Museumsdorf an die Reihe.  
  
„... wir haben viel zu tun, bevor die Tore erneut geöffnet werden", sagte Patrick, „Anna und ihr Mann haben dazu einen Vorschlag zu machen. – Anna?" Leicht nervös stand ich auf. Ich mochte es nicht so in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen. „In der letzten Zeit hatten Garret und ich viel Gelegenheit uns mit dem Museumsdorf und den dortigen Gegebenheiten vertraut zu machen. Vieles wurde wunderbar rekonstruiert. Einiges fehlt oder ist in Arbeit. - Was uns auffiel, ist, dass keine Heilerstube vorgesehen ist. Es könnte vielleicht überdacht werden, eine einzurichten. Wir hätten da einige Ideen. Aufgrund unserer Forschungsarbeiten in diesem Bereich und der medizinischen Kenntnisse von Garret könnte eine Rekonstruktion gelingen." Mir schwebte etwas vor wie Rellenas Heilerstube in Esgaroth. Gestern hatte ich mit Anordil darüber gesprochen.  
  
„Das ist gut und schön", warf Kevin McMahon ein, „jedoch müsste die Ausstattung ausschließlich fachlich kompetenten Personen gestattet werden." „Ich hatte nicht vor die fachliche Kompetenz der Anwesenden zu untergraben", sagte ich mit fester Stimme, „doch liegt diese wohl eher in der Führung einer modernen Praxis. - Mein Modell sieht ein zweigeteiltes Haus vor. Vorne könnte eine keltische, vielleicht mittelalterliche Heilerstube eingerichtet werden und dahinter eine moderne Sanitätsstation. Unsichtbar für den Besucher. Aber für den Fall der Fälle. Ich dachte daran, sie, Kevin McMahon, dabei um Hilfe zu bitten." Wohlwollendes Gemurmel begleitete meine letzten Worte.  
  
„Nachdem Anna den Vorschlag dargelegt hat, wollen wir zur Abstimmung übergehen", sagte Patrick an, „wer dafür ist, hebe jetzt die Hand." Konzentriert zählte er die erhobenen Hände. „Wer ist dagegen", fragte er dann. Wiederum zählte er. „Enthaltungen", fragte er erneut. „Das Ergebnis beträgt zweiundzwanzig Stimmen dafür, neun dagegen und vier Enthaltungen", verkündete er das Ergebnis, „damit wäre es beschlossen. - Anna und Garret werden die Ausstattung des vorderen Bereiches der Heilerstube übernehmen. Und Kevin wird sich um die Sanitätsstation kümmern. - Kevin?"  
  
Alle Augen waren auf den Dorfarzt gerichtet. Er war als Skeptiker bekannt und hatte sich bei der Abstimmung dagegen ausgesprochen. „Da ich überstimmt worden bin", erwiderte er trocken, „kann ich nur meine Hilfe anbieten. Ich finde die Idee im Großen und Ganzen gut. Was ich dazu beitragen kann, mit Wissen oder körperlicher Arbeit, werde ich tun." „Damit schließe ich diese Versammlung", Patrick nickte zufrieden, „wer will, kann mit uns noch etwas trinken." Anordil und ich würden uns zurückziehen. Wir hatten für genug Aufregung gesorgt. Als wir die Versammlung verließen, kam Kevin McMahon auf uns zu. Seit dem Vorfall bei der Schmiede beäugte er Anordil mit einer Mischung aus Argwohn und Neugier.  
  
„Ich werde ein Auge auf euch halten", sagte er mit einem leicht warnenden Unterton, „Quacksalber sind mir zuwider." Anordil lächelte ihn gewinnend an. „Eine Herausforderung", sagte er amüsiert, „nun denn, ich werde sie annehmen." „Dies ist keine Herausforderung, sondern eine Warnung", meinte Kevin eisig, „während meiner Ausbildung und in der Zeit danach, habe ich gelernt die Möchtegerndoktoren zu hassen. Sie richten viel mehr Schaden an, als dass sie nützen." Anordil hielt seinem Blick stand. „Nicht jeder, der einen Doktortitel trägt ist ein Arzt", erwiderte er seidenweich, „und nicht jeder der dies nicht tut, ist ein Quacksalber. Lasst euch von meinen Absichten überzeugen und werdet ihr im Gegenzug ein wenig flexibler in eurer Denkweise." Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen ging er hinaus. Ich folgte ihm. Kevin blieb zurück. Er zitterte. Ob vor Wut oder aus anderen Gründen, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen.  
  
In den nächsten Wochen richteten wir in einem der 8-Pfosten-Häuser eine Heilerstube ein. Das Haus wurde in kleine Räume unterteilt. In einem dieser Räume wurde eine Kräuterstube eingerichtet. Dort wurden Kräuter gelagert und zubereitet. Vorne das erste Zimmer wurde mit Kräutern und Elixieren eingerichtet. Eine Liege, zwei Stühle und ein Arbeitstisch an der Wand vervollständigten die Einrichtung. Eine Feuerstelle war vorhanden.  
  
Anordil ließ sein ganzes Wissen als Heiler einfließen. Er sammelte und bearbeitete die Kräuter. Er bereitete Tränke und Pülverchen. Dabei kombinierte er sein Wissen mit dem, was ich ihm aus meinem Studium über die Kelten und ihre Heilmethoden berichtete. Beim Feinschmied ließ er sich verschiedene Instrumente herstellen. Diese lagen auf dem Arbeitstisch auf einem sauberen Tuch ausgebreitet.  
  
In den zwei hinteren Zimmern wurde eine moderne Sanitätsstation eingerichtet. Kevin war auffallend oft anwesend. Er war es schließlich, der den modernen Teil ausstattete. Misstrauisch beobachtete er Anordil. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm die Vorgehensweise von Anordil nicht ganz geheuer erschien. Mit Argwohn, aber auch mit Neugier sah er auf jeden Schritt, den dieser machte.  
  
Kevin tat sich schwer damit, die Heilmethoden Anordils zu akzeptieren. Doch mit der Zeit wurde Kevin ein wenig aufgeschlossener. Vor allem, als er bemerkte, dass Anordil tatsächlich einiges von den Heilkünsten verstand. Bei den Arbeiten im Museumsdorf zog ich mir des öfteren kleinere Wunden zu. Ich ließ sie nur von Anordil behandeln.  
  
Einmal hatte ich mir an einem größeren Splitter den Unterarm tief aufgerissen. Ich verbiss den Schmerz, wickelte schnell ein Tuch darum und lief zur Heilerstube. Dort war Anordil mit der Zubereitung einer Paste beschäftigt. Kevin stand neben ihm und schaute misstrauisch zu. Er ließ sich erklären, was hinein kam und was für eine Wirkung die Paste haben würde.  
  
„Garret", sagte ich, als ich eintrat, „ich habe mich verletzt." Anordil, den ich im Beisein der anderen mit Garret ansprach, war blitzschnell bei mir und entfernte das Tuch. „Das hast du prima gemacht", flüsterte er auf Sindarin, „jetzt kann ich die Paste direkt vorführen." Na prima, jetzt war ich Versuchskaninchen. Ich seufzte ergeben.  
  
Anordil wandte sich an Kevin. „Nun Kevin, was würden sie in diesem Fall empfehlen", fragte er ihn ruhig, während er eine Schüssel mit Wasser und ein Tuch holte und meine Wunde säuberte. Kevin beugte sich über meinen Arm und betrachtete diesen kritisch. „In meiner Praxis würde ich es ebenfalls reinigen, die Wundränder mit Jod betupfen und einen Salbenverband mit einer antibiotischen Salbe anlegen." Anordil nickte. „Ähnlich gehe auch ich vor", antwortet er, während er die Wunde abtupfte, „nur, dass ich kein Jod und keine antibiotische Salbe verwende. Ich nehme ein wenig von der Paste, die ich dort zubereitet habe und verstreiche sie dünn auf der Wunde. Danach kommen diese Blätter darüber und es wird mit einem Verband umschlossen. – Übrigens – im Wald kann man anstelle des Verbandtuches ein Stück Rinde nehmen und es mit Lederschnüren befestigen."  
  
Während er erklärte, hatte er ruhig den Tiegel mit der Paste genommen und geschickt ein wenig davon auf meine Wunde gestrichen. Anschließend legte er die Blätter auf und wickelte schnell und sicher Verbandstuch um den Arm. Kevin äugte ein wenig merkwürdig. „Morgen wird der Verband abgenommen, dann wird der Heilungsprozess zu sehen sein", fuhr Anordil fort. „Wir werden sehen", erwiderte Kevin skeptisch, „ich wäre gerne beim Verbandwechsel dabei." Ich nickte zustimmend.  
  
„Sobald du eintriffst, werde ich den Verband abnehmen lassen", sagte ich zu Kevin. „Wie steht es eigentlich mit deiner Tetanus-Impfung", fragte er mich, „wann hast du die letzte bekommen?" Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Hier wird man ja ständig mit diesen lästigen Impfungen belästigt. „Meine ist noch frisch", antwortete ich rasch, „ich habe letztes Jahr im Krankenhaus eine bekommen." Ob ich das tatsächlich hatte, wusste ich nicht, aber ich vertraute eher Anordils Heilkünsten als irgendwelchen Spritzen. Und da ich durch ihn Elbenblut in mir hatte, war ich mir eigentlich sicher, keine Tetanusspritze zu benötigen.  
  
Kevin sah mich skeptisch an. „Bist du dir sicher", fragte er erneut, „wenn nicht, solltest du mit in die Praxis kommen." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Kevin", lehnte ich ab, „ich bin mir sicher, ich benötige keine." Anordil hatte unserem Dialog schweigend zugehört. Fragend sah er mich an. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Was er wissen wollte, würde ich später beantworten. Doch jetzt kehrte ich an meine Arbeit zurück. Kevin sah mir zweifelnd hinterher.  
  
Ich schmunzelte. Anordil hatte jetzt keine Magie anwenden können, aber ich war mir sicher, dass seine Paste genauso gut half, wenn auch langsamer. Schließlich war ich nicht das erste Mal verletzt und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er mich verbunden hatte. Ich vertraute auf die Wirkung seiner Heilmethoden. Seien sie nun magischer Art oder mit Pasten und Kräutern.  
  
Später in unserer kleinen Höhle sah Anordil mich neugierig an. „Nun erkläre mir", hob er an, „was ist dieses Tetanus, von dem Kevin sprach." „Soweit ich weiß, wird durch Verunreinigungen einer Wunde Muskelschmerz, Krämpfe und Atemnot hervorgerufen", antwortete ich nachdenklich, denn ich musste überlegen, was Tetanus eigentlich war, „derartige Krämpfe können bis zum Tod führen. Deshalb wird bei uns dagegen geimpft. Sobald sich jemand ernsthafter verletzt, wird im eine Tetanusspritze gegeben. Dabei wird eine kleine Menge der lähmenden Substanz verabreicht. Diese aktiviert das Immunsystem und verhindert, dass der Körper derart drastisch auf die eindringenden Substanzen reagiert." Er hatte mir aufmerksam zugehört. „Somit ist es für dich nicht gefährlich", sagte er zufrieden, „das Elbenblut in dir verhindert solche Krankheit."  
  
Er warf mir die Kurzschwerter herüber. Trotz meiner kleinen Wunde würden wir ein wenig unsere Kampffähigkeiten üben. Schließlich durften wir nicht einrosten. Sobald wir Mittelerde wieder betraten, mussten wir für den Kampf gerüstet sein. Außerdem lernte ich immer neue Techniken. Anordil war eine Quelle an kampftechnischen Überraschungen. Immer wieder zauberte er eine neue Technik aus seinem Wissensschatz. Und das nicht nur mit den Schwertern, sondern auch mit dem Bogen.  
  
Nach einer Weile hörten wir schweißgebadet auf. Jedenfalls ich schwitzte. Rasch erfrischte ich mich im Fluss. Allerdings musste ich aufpassen, dass der Verband nicht nass wurde. Schließlich wollte ich das Ergebnis nicht verfälschen. Nebenbei fing ich zwei Fische für das Nachtmahl. Diese nahm ich bereits am Ufer aus. Gemüse hatten wir aus dem Dorf mitgebracht. Als ich zur Höhle zurückkam, brannte ein kleines Feuer. Kurze Zeit später brutzelten die Fische über dem Feuer und das Gemüse dämpfte in einem Kessel vor sich hin. Nach dem Essen ließen wir das Feuer ein wenig niedriger brennen.  
  
Der Abend war genau die richtige Zeit um meine magischen Fähigkeiten zu schulen. Anordil erwies sich darin als strenger Lehrherr. Er konnte es äußerst anschaulich vermitteln. Doch es war ermüdend. Länger als eine Stunde konnte ich nicht üben. Wie meist endete es in einer kleinen Rauferei.  
  
Schwer atmend lag ich danach auf den Fellen. Anordil streichelte sacht meinen Rücken. „Lhÿ ú-sîdh dorthatham - die Zeiten werden nicht friedlich bleiben", sagte er leise, „in Mittelerde werden wir lange nicht mehr dermaßen unbesorgt sein können, wie jetzt. Wir sollten diesen Sonnenlauf genießen." „Da muss ich dir zustimmen", erwiderte ich düster. In mir stiegen die Erzählungen Tolkiens auf. Wenn wir nach Mittelerde zurückkehrten, würden wir kurz vor dem Ringkrieg sein. Nur wenige Sonnenläufe trennten uns von dieser dunklen Zeit. In Mittelerde wurde das Jahr 3013 geschrieben. Ich überlegte, ob Gollum bereits in Gefangenschaft war oder nicht. Auf alle Fälle wurde er bereits durch Gandalf und Aragorn gejagt.  
  
„Du bist betrübt", fragte Anordil, „wovor hast du Angst?" Ich sah ihn in seine strahlendblauen Augen. „Du weisst, dass ich dir nichts verraten darf", erwiderte ich betrübt, „ich würde es gerne, aber das Rad des Schicksals muss seinen Lauf nehmen, wie es geschrieben steht." „Du hast düstere Gedanken wegen dem Einen Ring", sagte er leise, „doch sorge dich nicht. Nichts und niemand kann seinem Schicksal entgehen. Selbst der Eine Ring nicht." Erschrocken sah ich ihn an.  
  
Hatte er meine Gedanken gelesen? Woher wusste er, dass ich an den Einen Ring und den Ringkrieg gedacht hatte? „Du hast mir nichts verraten", lächelte er mich an, „aber auf Fionas Tag der Geburt habe ich ein paar junge Burschen belauscht, als sie von dem Einen Ring sprachen. Ich war neugierig, was denn die Menschen deiner Welt von dem verschollenen Ring der Macht wissen konnten. Aus diesem Grunde habe ich gelauscht, obwohl dies eigentlich nicht meiner Art entspricht. Sie sprachen von einer Geschichte – von Gefährten, die einen Ringträger auf seiner Reise begleiteten, um den Einen Ring zu vernichten. Legolas wurde erwähnt und Streicher. Sogar von Gandalf dem Grauen war die Rede. Sie sprachen von einem großen Krieg, der wegen dem Ring ausbrach und vom dunklen Herrscher Sauron. – Sag, ist es wahr? Wird Sauron wieder an die Macht gelangen? Gelangt der Eine Ring erneut in seine Gewalt? Was hat Gandalf der Graue damit zu tun und was passiert in Isengart?" Ich war überrascht. Vor Schreck und Verblüffung sah ich ihn erst ein paar Sekunden sprachlos an.  
  
„Bei Cernunnos Hörnern", brach es aus mir heraus, „die Elben und ihre Neugier! – Dies sind Dinge, die für Mittelerde erst in der Zukunft liegen. Das du jetzt davon weisst, gefährdet den Ablauf der kommenden Ereignisse. Sogar das ich in Mittelerde erschienen bin, verändert bereits das, was erst geschehen muss." Anordil lächelte mich gewinnend an. „Ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass ich nichts davon verraten werde", sagte er ernst zu mir, „und ich verspreche dir, meine Neugier in dieser Hinsicht zu zügeln. Denn du hast Recht. Ich bin ein Wesen aus Mittelerde. Ich darf nichts davon wissen. Und das, was ich jetzt durch Zufall erfahren habe, wird bei mir gut gehütet sein. – Nun schaue nicht mehr derart düster." Ich seufzte. Das Wort eines Elben war bindend. Er würde nicht mehr versuchen, weitere Informationen zu erlangen. Beruhigend nahm er mich in den Arm. „Was auch kommen mag", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, „selbst Saurons Schergen werden uns nicht mehr trennen können." Zärtlich küsste er mich in den Nacken, bevor er begann meine düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben.  
  
Am nächsten Tag warteten wir, bis Kevin eintraf. Dann erst nahm Anordil den Verband ab. Er wusch die Überreste der Paste von der Wunde und ließ Kevin einen Blick darauf werfen. „Dass ist ja wirksamer als meine Salbe, die ich verwende", rief dieser verblüfft und untersuchte die nun verschlossene Wunde gründlich. Ich schaute ebenfalls hin. Die Wunde war zwar zu sehen, aber sie war bereits mit einer feinen Zellschicht überdeckt. Man konnte erkennen, dass nicht einmal eine Narbe bleiben würde. Anordil lächelte verschmitzt.  
  
„Nun, Caoimhín", fragte er und verwendete den gälischen Namen für Kevin, „wollt ihr die Paste nicht in eurer Praxis testen?" Kevin sah ihn überrascht an. „Ja, gerne", antwortete er nachdenklich, „vielleicht nicht nur die Paste. – Ich denke, aus uns könnten Freunde werden." Er lächelte Anordil an und reichte ihm die Hand. Das Eis war gebrochen. Und so kam es, dass Kevin des öfteren bei Anordil einen Rat einholte, wenn er nicht mehr weiter wusste. Meist konnte Anordil helfen, schließlich schöpfte er aus knapp viertausend Jahren Wissen. Aber das verrieten wir Kevin natürlich nicht. Aber wir saßen jetzt oft des Abends zusammen und tranken einen Becher Wein.  
  
Auch ansonsten war im Museumsdorf viel zu tun. Insbesondere bei den Handwerkern waren viele Fragen offen. Und es wurde viel experimentiert, bis man einen alten Arbeitsgang wieder rekonstruiert hatte. Wir versuchten, soweit es uns möglich war, mit unserem Wissen zu helfen. Aber oft mussten selbst wir passen und ausprobieren. War das eine Problem gelöst, wartete bereits das nächste auf uns.  
  
Die Wochenenden versprachen dagegen Abwechslung. Jeden Freitag, wenn Fiona kam, zogen wir uns mit ihr in die Wälder zurück. Dort gaben wir ihr intensiven Unterricht im Umgang mit dem Schwert. Mittlerweile war sie außergewöhnlich geschickt geworden. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis sie es meisterhaft beherrschte. Das musste sogar Anordil zugeben. Und dieser war ausnehmend sparsam, was Anerkennung anging.  
  
Ihr Sindarin wurde ebenfalls ständig besser. Wenn wir zusammen waren, sprachen wir nur Sindarin, damit sie üben konnte. Sie war äußerst neugierig, beinahe schien es als hätte sie Elbenblut, und stellte viele Fragen. Manche konnten wir nicht beantworten, um sie nicht zu gefährden. Sie hatte ein feines Gespür dafür, was sie uns fragen konnte und was nicht. Es gab aber desgleichen vieles, was sie uns erzählte und anvertraute. Dinge, die sie mit Sinéad nicht besprechen wollte. Als Teenager ist man da bemerkenswert empfindlich. Ich wusste es aus eigener Erfahrung. Da waren ein paar junge Männer an ihrer Schule, die ihr den Hof machten. Aber sie interessierte sich nicht im geringsten für sie. Folglich fragte sie uns um Rat, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Eines Freitags kam sie voller Angst nach Hause. Man hatte ihr aufgelauert und ihr einen gehörigen Schrecken versetzt. Einer der Abgewiesenen hatte ihr gedroht.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Tante Arwen", flüsterte sie aufgelöst, „meiner Mum will ich nichts erzählen und irgendwie muss ich mir den Typ doch vom Hals halten." „Wir werden nachher eine Lösung finden", sagte Anordil bestimmend, „jetzt geh und begrüße deine Eltern." Fiona ging erleichtert ins Haus. „Wir müssen uns etwas überlegen. Vielleicht ihr sogar einen Zauber beibringen", flüsterte Anordil mir zu, „sie hat das Potential dazu." Ich schaute ihn ernst an. „Ich gebe dir recht", erwiderte ich leise, „es sollte was leicht zu lernendes sein. Etwas, das nicht auffällt." Anordil lächelte diabolisch. „Schmerzen", meinte er zufrieden, „sie wird lernen, wie man Schmerzen zaubert."  
  
Später am Nachmittag trafen wir uns mit ihr auf der Lichtung, wo ich früher mit Ewan gespielt hatte. Dort hielten wir meist unsere Schwertkampfübungen ab. „Jetzt erzähle uns, was geschehen ist", forderte Anordil sie auf. Sie spielte krampfhaft mit dem Griff ihres Schwertes. Sie wirkte unsicher und ängstlich. Dieses Verhalten war ich nicht von ihr gewohnt. Ihre Augen wanderten unruhig hin und her.  
  
„Es gibt da einen jungen Mann an unserer Schule", hob sie an, „er ist zwei Klassen über mir. Frank heißt er und ist ein richtiges Ekelpaket. Niemand, der einigermaßen bei Verstand ist, will mit ihm zu tun haben. Aber er hat ein paar Schläger um sich geschart. – Er denkt, die Mädchen wären Freiwild für ihn. Er pöbelt uns an und wenn sich eine von uns wehrt, wird er handgreiflich. Jede geht ihm aus dem Weg so gut es geht. Jetzt hat er sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass ich seine neue Gespielin werden soll. Ich habe ihm daraufhin eine Abfuhr erteilt, wie du es mir geraten hattest, Tante Arwen. – Aber er hat sich davon nicht beeindrucken lassen. Letzte Woche auf dem Weg zur Pension hat er mir aufgelauert. Zusammen mit ein paar von seinen Freunden. Er hat mir ein Ultimatum gesetzt, bis wann ich mir meine Antwort überlegen muss. Ansonsten - " Sie schwieg und sprach nicht weiter.  
  
„Ansonsten was", fragte Anordil ruhig. Sie schaute ins Leere. „Er wüsste, wo ich wohne, sagte er, und er würde mich finden. Er würde mir zeigen, was ...", sie brach ab und fing an zu weinen. Ich hatte Fiona bisher nie weinen sehen. Erschrocken nahm ich sie in den Arm. Wut stieg in mir auf. Anordils Augen wurden stahlkalt. „Er wird gar nichts", sagte er gefährlich leise, „wir werden dir an diesem Wochenende ein paar Tricks beibringen, wie du dich erwehren kannst und – einen kleinen Zauber." Fiona sah ihn mit verweinten Augen an.  
  
„Aber Zauber funktionieren doch nur im Märchen", schluchzte sie. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Anordil nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hand und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. „Glaube mir", sagte er sanft, „auch Arwen konnte es zuerst nicht verstehen, aber es gibt Magie. Und es gibt Menschen, die sie wirken können. Oder Elben, wie du magst. Auch du wirst Magie zu akzeptieren lernen. – Und nun steh auf, wir haben viel zu tun."  
  
Mit einem Ruck zog er sie auf die Beine und reichte ihr das Schwert, das sie vorhin weggelegt hatte. Abrupt griff er sie an. Er gab ihr eine Lektion im Schwertkampf, damit sie sich wieder fangen konnte und ruhiger wurde. Es vergingen nur einige Minuten, bis sie sich unter Kontrolle hatte und konzentriert das Schwert führte. Ich war immer wieder erstaunt, wie schnell sie den Gebrauch desselben erlernt hatte. Wenn der Sonnenlauf vorbei war, würde sie eine Meisterin des Schwertkampfes sein.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde brach Anordil die Lektion ab. „Jetzt beginnen wir mit Nahkampfübungen", sagte er und lachte leise. Ich kannte dieses Lachen. Mir tat bereits dieser Frank leid, wenn Fiona die Techniken beherrschen würde, denn Anordil brachte ihr die Techniken bei, die ich ebenfalls gewählt hätte. Gemeine, hinterhältige Tricks, die eigentliche jede Frau wissen sollte, weil sie immens weh taten und nicht viel Kraft erforderten.  
  
Gegen Abend hörten wir auf. Fiona schmerzten bereits die Glieder. „Ein heißes Bad wirkt Wunder", lachte Anordil, „komme nach dem Bad zu uns in die Höhle, danach werden wir mit dem Zauberunterricht beginnen." „Ich brauche aber was zu essen", knurrte sie ein wenig ungehalten, „ich verhungere." Finster sah sie Anordil an. „Wir laden dich ein unser bescheidenes Mahl mit uns zu teilen", sagte ich und konnte mich des Lachens kaum erwehren. Ich erinnerte mich ähnlich ausgesehen zu haben, nach den Übungskämpfen. Auch mir stand damals der Frust im Gesicht geschrieben, doch mittlerweile hatte ich mich zu einer recht guten Kämpferin entwickelt.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Fiona zu uns in die Höhle kam. Wir hatten uns in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls gereinigt und hatten die Gelegenheit wahrgenommen zwei Wildenten zu schießen. Ein paar wilde Kartoffelknollen und Wildkräuter fanden sich gleichermaßen. Mit den Wildkräutern füllten wir die Enten und steckten sie über das Feuer, wo sie vor sich her brutzelten. Die Knollen warfen wir in die Glut. Als Fiona kam, brachte sie eine Beerenpastete und frisches Brot mit. Beides war noch warm.  
  
Wir speisten in aller Ruhe. Dazu ließen wir uns ein wenig Wein munden. Nach dem Essen wollte Anordil mit den Zauberübungen beginnen. Doch Fiona verzog schmerzhaft ihr Gesicht. „Ich habe doch gar nicht gezaubert", meinte Anordil überrascht zu ihr. Ich kicherte vor mich hin. „Das ist von vorhin", sagte Fiona gepresst, „ich habe mir wohl eine Muskelzerrung geholt." Oh ja, dass kannte ich gut. Ich hatte wochenlang das Gefühl gehabt, mein Körper bestehe nur aus schmerzenden Muskelfasern.  
  
„Das ist nicht lustig, Tante Arwen!" „Tut mir leid, Fiona", sagte ich mitfühlend und konnte ein Schmunzeln kaum unterdrücken, „doch ich erinnerte mich an meine Kampfausbildung. Ich habe ähnlich gelitten wie du." „Zieh dich aus", befahl Anordil, „und lege dich dort auf das Lager. Ich habe ein Öl, dass dir helfen wird." Fiona sah mich fragend an. „Tue ruhig, wie dir geheißen", sagte ich beruhigend zu ihr. Scheu zog sie sich in den Schatten der Höhle zurück und entledigte sich ihrer Kleider.  
  
„Wie die Mutter, so die Tochter", sagte Anordil leise auf Doriathrin, „sie ist scheu wie ein Reh." „Doch sie hat nicht mein Leid erfahren", erwiderte ich, „sie wird aufgeschlossener sein als ich es war. In zwei Jahren feiert sie Beltaine, dann wird sie bereit sein." Anordil schüttelte den Kopf. Er war anderer Meinung. Aus einer Nische zog er einen kleinen Tonkrug. Von dem Inhalt goss er ein wenig in seine Hände und verrieb es kurz, bevor er anfing Fiona zu massieren. Dabei murmelte einen seiner Sprüche. Nach einigen Minuten war Fiona entspannt und räkelte sich ein wenig. „Nun, Fiona, du darfst dich wieder bekleiden." Rasch schlüpfte sie in ihre Kleider. Jetzt schien sie sich wohler zu fühlen.  
  
„Was wirst du an deinem ersten Beltaine tun", fragte ich neugierig, „wirst du die Liebe erfahren wollen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Tante Arwen", erwiderte sie, „ich werde feiern und ausgelassen um die Feuer tanzen, aber ich werde mich nicht hinreißen lassen. Weder werde ich den Beltaine-Wein trinken. Ich werde warten, bis ich einen Mann treffe, mit dem ich mein Leben teilen möchte. So wie du Anordil gefunden hast." Eine leise Sehnsucht schwang in ihrer Stimme. Es war offensichtlich, sie würde jemanden suchen, den sie mit Anordil vergleichen konnte. Sie würde lange suchen, das war klar. Jedenfalls in dieser Welt.  
  
„Es gilt einen Spruch zu lernen", mahnte Anordil. Fiona erwies sich als gelehrige Schülerin. Ich war überrascht über ihr Zaubertalent. Der Spruch funktioniert bei ihr auf Anhieb. Selbst Anordil war erstaunt. „In Mittelerde würde sie eine gute Magierin werden", sagte er zu mir, als wir alleine waren, „ihr Potential ist hoch. Selbst ich kann es spüren und ich bin nicht Celebnên." Stolz sah ich ihn an. „Sie ist meine Tochter", antwortete ich leise, „ich bin gespannt, ob sie den Spruch einsetzt."  
  
Montag früh fuhr sie mit Patrick nach Glendalough. Sie war unruhig, das war ihr anzumerken. Nach dem sie abgefahren waren, meinte Anordil zu mir: „Wie weit ist dieses Glendalough entfernt?" Ich überlegte kurz. Sicher war ich mir nicht mehr. „Etwa acht Meilen", antwortete ich, „weshalb möchtest du das wissen?" Anordil schaute in Richtung in der das Auto verschwunden war.  
  
„Ich möchte zur Sicherheit in Fionas Nähe sein", sagte er leise auf Sindarin, da Sinèad in der Nähe stand, „ich will nicht, dass ihr etwas zustößt." Ich nickte zustimmend, denn ich hatte ebenfalls daran gedacht. „Folglich werden wir uns nachher auf den Weg begeben", antwortete ich. Bis dahin gingen wir ins Museumsdorf. Es gab schließlich viel zu tun. Denn zu Beltaine sollte das Dorf eröffnet werden. Überall war man emsig am Werk.  
  
Gegen späten Nachmittag trafen wir uns in unserer Höhle. Dort kleideten wir uns in die elbischen Gewänder und entschieden uns nur ein Schwert mitzunehmen. Durch die graugrünen Elbenumhänge verschmolzen wir nahezu mit der Landschaft. Rasch liefen wir Richtung Glendalough. Da wir nicht an die Straßen gebunden waren, konnten wir den direkten Weg nehmen.  
  
Nach etwa einer Stunde lag Glendalough vor uns. Wir kamen über das Tal. Schließlich hieß Glendalough „Tal der zwei Seen". Im Tal waren viele frühchristliche Ruinen verstreut. Dies war die Touristenattraktion. Sieben Kirchen und ein Kloster fand man in der Gegend. Der irische Heilige Kevin hatte im Tal von Glendalough gelebt. Aus diesem Grund war es bis weit ins neunzehnte Jahrhundert hinein ein beliebter Pilgerort gewesen.  
  
Am Eingang des Tales erstreckte sich die Stadt und mit ihr das Besucherzentrum. Die bewaldeten Seenufer gaben uns ausreichend Deckung. Sie reichten bis an die Stadt heran. Fiona hatte uns oft ihre Pension beschrieben. Diese lag am Stadtrand und verschwand beinahe im Wald. Wir hatten keine Mühe sie zu finden. Fiona war auch bereits anwesend. Anordil konnte ihre Aura spüren.  
  
„Sie ist immer noch angespannt", sagte er zu mir. „Wir werden in der Nähe bleiben", erwiderte ich, „im Wald ist genug Deckung für uns. Das Wasser aus den Seen ist sauber und Brot hatte ich vorhin eingesteckt." Anordil musterte die Umgebung. „Ein kleines getarntes Feuer dürfte nicht auffallen", meinte er, „keiner von den Menschen wäre in der Lage es zu entdecken, außer er würde nahe daran vorbei gehen." Ich lachte leise, denn wieder hatte er Recht. Wir beobachteten das Haus, bis dort die Lichter verloschen. Anschließend zogen wir uns zurück. In einiger Entfernung zur Stadt schlugen wir unser Lager auf. Heute abend verzehrten wir ein karges Mahl aus Brot und Wasser. Anordil hielt die Nacht Wache.  
  
In der Morgendämmerung schlichen wir zur Pension. Dort konnten wir beobachten, wie die Bewohner allmählich erwachten und ihren alltäglichen Geschäften nachgingen. Fiona verließ mit zwei der Mädchen das Haus und ging zur Schule. Anordil zauberte uns unsichtbar, so dass wir ihnen folgen konnten. Zu unserem Glück wirkten die Zauber hier wesentlich länger, als sie dies in Mittelerde taten. Woran es lag, konnte ich nur vermuten.  
  
In einem der Bäume nahe der Schule versteckten wir uns. Unsere Umhänge tarnten uns für diese Zeit ausreichend. Neugierig konnten wir den geschäftigen Menschen unter uns zusehen. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, dass jemand über ihren Köpfen saß und in aller Ruhe die Schule beobachtete. Nach Schulschluss verließ Fiona das Gebäude alleine und ging zur Pension. Ab und zu sah sie sich um. Ihre Tasche hatte sie ganz fest umklammert. Es tat mir weh, sie dermaßen ängstlich zu sehen. Doch an diesem Tag blieb alles ruhig.  
  
Der folgende Tag verlief ähnlich. Doch Fiona verließ nochmals am späten Nachmittag die Pension. Ich erinnerte mich, dass sie erzählt hatte, dass sie mittwochs Harfenunterricht erhielt und anschließend zu einer Brauchtumsklasse an der Schule ging. Dort wurde Gälisch gesprochen und keltischer Tanz sowie altes Brauchtum vermittelt. Es war bereits dunkel, als sie sich auf den Heimweg machte.  
  
Wir schlichen ihr unsichtbar hinterher. Plötzlich kamen aus der Dunkelheit drei junge Männer auf sie zu. Sie waren nicht wesentlich älter als Fiona. Der rechte war ein schlaksiger, ungepflegter Kerl. Sein blondes Haar hing ihm ungewaschen in die Augen. Anscheinend hatte er seit Wochen keinen Kamm mehr gesehen. Seine Kleidung war schmuddelig und schlackerte um seinen mageren Körper.  
  
Der mittlere schien der Anführer zu sein. Frank, wie Fiona erzählt hatte. Ein arroganter Hüne, der sich seiner Stärke durchaus bewusst war und diese wohl skrupellos einsetzte. Sein Aussehen war um einiges gepflegter, als das seines Kumpanen zur Rechten. Jedoch seine Augen blickten kalt und überheblich. Sein Gesicht besaß harte, grausame Züge. Eine äußerst unangenehme Erscheinung.  
  
Der Kumpan zu seiner linken, war dagegen recht unscheinbar. Wahrscheinlich ein Mittläufer. Emotionslos wie ein Roboter stand dieser neben Frank. Die Augen hingen an dessen Lippen, begierig die Befehle aufzusaugen und auszuführen. Lautlos schwangen wir uns in die Bäume über ihre Köpfe. Dort verharrten wir ohne Regung. Bereit jederzeit einzugreifen.  
  
„N'Abend, Fiona", sagte der in der Mitte arrogant, „ich hoffe für dich, dass du die richtige Antwort für mich hast." Ich sah, wie sich Fiona streckte und tief durchatmete. „Bei Cernunnos Hörnern", antwortete sie mit fester Stimme, „auch wenn die Hölle zufriert, du wirst mich nie und nimmer bekommen. – Du wirst mich stattdessen von nun an in Ruhe lassen. Behellige mich nicht mehr, Frank, oder du wirst es bereuen."  
  
Frank grinste höhnisch. Seine Kumpane prusteten vor Lachen. „Du drohst mir", sagte er gefährlich, „du bist wohl nicht ganz dicht? – Niemand weigert sich, wenn Frank Mallone was haben will. – Auch du nicht. Wenn du nicht freiwillig zu mir kommst, dann hole ich mir eben was ich will. – Schnappt sie euch!" Die beiden setzten sich in Bewegung. Sie lachten siegessicher und voller Vorfreude. Sie hatten Stricke in den Händen. Lässig und überheblich näherten sie sich ihr.  
  
Doch Fiona dachte nicht daran zurückzuweichen. Plötzlich war sie ganz ruhig und sah die beiden berechnend kalt an. „Lasst mich zufrieden", sagte sie ruhig, „ihr werdet es bereuen." Doch die beiden machten keine Anstalten sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Blitzschnell bewegte sie sich zur Seite, als die beiden sie angriffen. Woher sie den kleinen Stock plötzlich hatte, den sie dabei in der Hand schwang, wusste ich nicht, aber sie griff die beiden jetzt ihrerseits an. Gezielt setzte sie die Schwert- und Nahkampftechniken ein. Die Attacke dauerte nicht lange. Keine halbe Minute später lagen die beiden krümmend am Boden und Fiona schickte Frank hinterher, bevor dieser nachdenken konnte.  
  
„Lasst mich zufrieden", hörte ich sie ruhig sagen, „ich habe keine Lust mehr, mich von euch bedrohen zu lassen. Solltet ihr immer noch nicht genug haben, bin ich gerne bereit euch eine weitere Lektion zu erteilen." Sie stieß mit dem Stock erneut zu und jagte ihn kurz in den Solarplexus dieses Fieslings. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wand sie sich ab und ging.  
  
Ich sah Anordil sprachlos an. „Sie benötigt unsere Hilfe nicht", wisperte er leise auf Sindarin, „wir können uns zurückziehen." „Dem kann ich nur zustimmen", antwortete ich leise. Wir folgten ihr bis zur Pension. Erhobenen Hauptes schritt sie dahin. Sich ihrer Fähigkeiten bewusst. Als wir sie sicher im Haus wussten, entfernten wir uns von Glendalough. Fiona würde uns nicht brauchen. Ich war stolz auf sie.  
  
Nichts ahnend, dass wir sie beobachtet hatten, kam sie Freitagnachmittag voller Stolz nach Hause. „Chen hannon – ich danke euch", sagte sie auf Sindarin und umarmte uns heftig, „keiner von denen wird mich mehr belästigen. Ich habe es geschafft. – Die Tricks, die ihr mir gezeigt habt, waren äußerst effektiv. Aber dieses Zeugs mit der silbernen Nadel habe ich nicht versucht. Er hat sich genauso ohne dies gekrümmt. – Jetzt habe ich meine Ruhe." Dabei kicherte sie leise vor sich hin.  
  
„Es freut mich, dass es dir gelungen ist", sprach Anordil anerkennend, „doch solltest du mit der silbernen Nadel weiter üben. Vielleicht benötigst du diesen Zauber zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt. Dann wird er zumindest sofort für dich verfügbar sein." „Meinst du wirklich", erwiderte sie skeptisch, „ich glaube nicht, dass ich diesen Hokuspokus jemals benutzen werde." „Niemand weiß, was die Zukunft bringt", warf ich ein, „du musst wenigstens darauf vorbereitet sein. Vielleicht sollten wir dir weitere Zauber beibringen."  
  
„Ú-iston - ich weiß nicht", erwiderte sie zaghaft, „mir ist nicht wohl dabei. Vielleicht funktioniert es nicht, wenn ich es brauche. Folglich verlasse ich mich lieber auf meine Schwertfähigkeiten." „Arwen hat Recht", beharrte Anordil, „wir werden dir ein paar kleinere Zauber beibringen. Du wirst damit auf alles vorbereitet sein. Selbst wenn du an diese Art des Kampfes nicht glaubst oder sie für absurd hältst."  
  
Anordil hatte sie durchschaut. Sie hielt das alles für Humbug, obwohl sie gesehen hatte, dass es funktioniert. Nur uns zuliebe würde sie die Sprüche lernen. Nicht, weil sie daran glaubte und sie benutzen wollte. Sie war eher begierig mehr über den Schwertkampf zu erfahren. Aber der Nahkampf hatte es ihr gleichermaßen angetan. Die wenigen Techniken, die wir ihr beigebracht hatten, hatten in ihr den Wunsch nach mehr geweckt. Folglich dehnten wir den Unterricht aus.  
  
Und ich musste neidlos anerkennen, dass sie begabt war. In Mittelerde hätte eine außergewöhnliche Kämpferin aus ihr werden können. Doch ich war erleichtert, dass sie hier in Sicherheit war. Ich hoffte es zumindest. Schließlich berührte der Schatten des Vatikans auch sie. Nicht umsonst versuchten wir alles in unseren Kräften stehende, um sie auf eine mögliche Auseinandersetzung vorzubereiten. Auf eine weitere Einmischung seitens der Göttin Brigid konnte ich nicht zählen. In den Nächten betete ich zu den Göttern, dass Fiona nicht ein weiteres Mal zum Ziel der Kirchenmänner wurde.  
  
Für Fiona aber war dies alles nur ein Spiel. Eine körperliche Übung, um die Geschicklichkeit und Beweglichkeit zu steigern. Ihr war nicht bewusst, dass wir sie auf einen möglichen realen Kampf vorbereiteten. Unbefangen und ohne Zwang lernte sie mit einer Wißbegier, die elbische Maßstäbe hatte. Vielleicht war es gut, dass sie nicht wusste, dass möglicherweise zu einem später Zeitpunkt ihr Leben von diesem Wissen abhing, welches sie sich aneignete. 


	26. Die Nacht von Beltaine

Die Nacht von Beltaine

Bald schwand der Winter und das Frühjahr stand vor der Tür. In regelmäßigen Abständen trafen wir uns mit Professor Lajinski. Doch mit der Entzifferung der Runen kamen wir keinen Schritt weiter. Anordil verbrachte ebenfalls viel Zeit damit. Er versuchte jeden Trick, den er kannte, um hinter das Geheimnis der Inschrift zu gelangen. Doch erwies sie sich sogar gegen die magischen Annäherungen als resistent. Es war schier zum Verzweifeln. Aber Anordil schien unerschütterlich zu sein. Er gab mir jedes Mal neue Hoffnung, wenn ich wieder einmal den Mut verlor. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte ich jedoch das Gefühl, dass wir einen Wettlauf mit der Zeit veranstalteten. Zwar war das Imbolc-Fest in weiter Ferne, doch ein Jahr verstrich schnell.

Das christliche Fest der Fruchtbarkeit, Ostern, wurde annähernd gleichzeitig mit der Frühjahrstagundnachtgleiche der Kelten gefeiert. In Pater Michaels Gemeinde von Shancahir wurde Ostern, seit ich Denken konnte, feierlich begangen. Die christlichen Familien schmückten die Bäume und Sträucher und versteckten Ostereier. Bereits Wochen vorher hatten die Kinder begonnen Osterschmuck zu basteln. Anordil betrachtete die Vorbereitungen neugierig. Und bereitwillig erklärten die Kinder ihm, in der ihnen eigenen Ausdrucksweise, was denn Ostern bedeutete. Sie sprachen von Jesus Christus und seinem Wirken, von den Jüngern, der Bergpredigt und dem letzten Abendmahl. Aufmerksam hörte Anordil zu, während sie von den Gleichnissen erzählten, dem Verrat des Judas, dem Gericht vor Pilatus und schließlich dem Tod und der Grablegung Christi. Manchmal blitzte es belustigt in seinen Augen, wenn die Kinder von den Wundern berichtete oder davon, dass Jesus über Wasser ging oder von den Toten auferstanden sein soll. Aber er widersprach nicht. Mit keinem Wort stellte er das Gehörte in Frage. Wie sollte er auch erklären, dass es Zauberer gab, die zu dergleichen fähig waren?

Zeitgleich zu den Ostervorbereitungen gingen diejenigen zu Werke, die dem Druidentum frönten. Alban Eiler, das keltische Fest zur Frühjahrstagundnachtgleiche, wurde einige Tage vor Ostern gefeiert. Auch dabei wurden Eier in wunderschönen Mustern bemalt und immer wieder welche rot gefärbt. Rot symbolisierte die Sonne. In der Morgendämmerung des Alban Eiler oblag es den jungen, unverheirateten Frauen des Dorfes, das Wasser für den Kessel zu schöpfen sowie das Holz für das Opferfeuer zu sammeln. In dem großen gusseisernen Kessel wurde seit Jahrhunderten ein Trank aus den jungen Kräutern des beginnenden Frühjahrs gebraut. Manche nannten dieses Getränk schlichtweg Kräutertee. Was es auch schlussendlich war, nur dass dieser Kräutertee ordentlich mit Whisky gewürzt war und vom Druiden gesegnet wurde. Die jungen Männer dagegen mussten das Opfer vorbereiten.

Als die Sonne im Zenit stand, rief Patrick mit einem alten Horn zum Versammlungsplatz unter der Dorfeiche. "Willkommen zum Alban Eiler", begrüßte er die Versammelten, "Licht und Dunkelheit sind in Gleichklang. Keines von beiden überwiegt. Doch in wenigen Stunden bereits wird die Waagschale zugunsten des Lichtes ausschlagen. Die Zeit der Aussaat ist gekommen. Mögen unsere Felder und Herden gesegnet werden." Er schloss ein kurzes Gebet an, bevor er die Opfergaben auf dem Altarstein weihte. Man hatte Brot, Eier, Küken und ein Lamm vorbereitet.

Nach der kurzen Zeremonie verstreute man sich wieder. Jeder ging nach Hause. Die jungen Frauen und Männer des Dorfes zogen nun von Haus zu Haus. Sie verteilten rotbemalte Eier und kleine Brote, die am Morgen gebacken worden waren. In einem ledernen Schlauch trugen sie einen besonderen Whisky dabei, der nur für diesen Zweck gebrannt worden war. Dieser wurde in einem kleinen hölzernen Becherchen an die Dorfbewohner ausgeschenkt. In einem Krug wurde der am Morgen gebraute Tee mit verabreicht. Anordil und ich hielten uns im Hintergrund. Wir kamen trotzdem in den Genuss der oben genannten Gaben sowie der Segenswünsche. Gegen Abend nahmen wir an dem Mahl in Patricks Haus teil. Traditionsgemäß gab es gebratenes Lamm, das erste Gemüse des Frühjahres, frisches Brot, geröstete Kartoffeln und die ersten Erdbeeren, begleitet von frischer Sahne hergestellt aus der am heutigen Morgen gemolkenen Milch, die Sinéad vom benachbarten Bauern bezog. Alban Eiler wurde ein klein wenig ruhiger gefeiert, als die anderen großen Fest der Kelten, wie Imbolc oder Beltaine.

Anderthalb Wochen später feierten die Christen in der Gemeinde den Tod Jesu Christi und dessen Auferstehung. An dem Sonntag davor verteilten die Kinder kleine Zweige von Buchsbaum. Diese symbolisierten die Palmwedel, mit denen die Bewohner Jerusalems Jesus Einzug in die Stadt begleitet hatten. Pater Michael hatte die grünen Zweiglein vorher in einer kurzen Zeremonie geweiht. Donnerstags dann verstummten die Glocken nach dem Abendgebet, als Symbol für den Tod Jesu Christi. Sie schwiegen bis zum Sonntagmorgen, wo sie feierlich geläutet wurden, um die Auferstehung Christi zu signalisieren.

Am Sonntagabend besuchten wir den "Blauen Drachen". Wir hatten es uns angewöhnt, einige Male während einer Woche hier vorbeizuschauen. Man sprach mit den Leuten, hörte Musik oder spielte selber. Zurzeit war selbst die Schänke mit Ostereiern und frisch erblühten Zweigen geschmückt. Anordil lächelte vielsagend. Ich hob fragend eine Augenbraue, während ich mich umsah. Doch er antwortete nicht. Wie jeden Abend hatten zahlreiche Dorfbewohner ihren Weg in den "Blauen Drachen" gefunden. Wir setzten uns an den freien Tisch in der Ecke gegenüber der Tür. Aus dem Gemurmel der Stimmen drangen Gesprächsfetzen zu uns. Von der schönen Messe, die Pater Michael zelebriert hatte, von den Geschenken und Eiern, welche die Kinder gefunden hatten, vom Essen, vom Wetter und von Ostern im Allgemeinen.

Kaum hatten wir Platz genommen, als auch bereits Melanie Burcks auf uns zusteuerte. In ihren Händen ein Tablett mit Brot, Wein und einem Teller mit kleinen Häppchen. Mittlerweile wusste sie, das wir meist nur Brot und einen Kelch Wein zu uns nahmen, wenn wir einkehrten. Ab und an legte sie uns noch eine Kleinigkeit dabei. Mehr als Aufmerksamkeit gedacht, als daran den Hunger zu stillen. "Willkommen und ein frohes Osterfest", begrüßte sie uns freundlich, "heute habe ich euch eine kleine Auswahl an Eierspeisen zusammengestellt." "Hallo Melanie", antwortete ich, "hat Tomás noch so viele Eier übrig?" Ich blickte vielsagend auf die anderen Tische, wo ebenfalls kleine Teller mit besagtem Inhalt standen. Sie verzog das Gesicht, während sie die Ärmel ihrer naturfarbenen Bluse zurecht zupfte. Es stand ihr ausgezeichnet zu dem dunkelbraunen, beinahe bodenlangen Rock mit der passenden Miederweste. Sie liebte mittelalterlich angehauchte Kleidungsstücke und machte daraus auch keinen Hehl. "Du kennst ihn doch", entgegnete sie sarkastisch, "er hat mal wieder zu viel eingekauft. Hier ein Gläschen Whisky mit einem Bauern und schon kam er mit einer Wagenladung Eier an. Und jetzt müssen wir zusehen, dass wir die verarbeiten, bevor sie uns unter den Händen weg faulen."

Sie fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn, wobei sie eine Haarsträhne nach hinten schob. "Ihr könntet nachher vielleicht noch ein paar Lieder spielen", bat sie uns, "Eleanor ist nicht da und das wäre eine willkommene Abwechslung." "Gerne", erwiderte Anordil zuvorkommend, "damit zahlen wir unsere Schuld." Er deutete auf die Eierspeisen. Melanie lachte. "Solange ihr keine Lieder über Eier singt", entgegnete sie schlagfertig, "sind diese Häppchen umsonst." Damit eilte sie zu einem anderen Tisch. Ich schmunzelte. Melanie ließ sich nicht mehr von Anordil verunsichern, wie zu Anfang.

Anordil lehnte sich zurück. Ruhig lächelnd beobachtete er das Treiben im Schankraum. "Dieser Jesus Christus muss ein Zauberkundiger gewesen sein", sagte er leise auf Sindarin, "oder nicht?" "Wie kommst du darauf", fragte ich überrascht. Ich hatte alles erwartet, nur nicht, dass er urplötzlich von Jesus Christus anfing. "Die Kinder erzählten, dieser Jesus habe Kranke geheilt, wäre auf dem Wasser gewandelt und hätte Hungrige gespeist", meinte er nachdenklich, "dies sind alles Zauber, die ein Magiekundiger in Mittelerde erlernen kann. - Nimm mich oder Luvalaes. Ich kann Krankheiten und Wunden heilen. Luvalaes versteht die Wege des Wandelns. Wenn es sein muss, kann er in gleicher Weise über das Wasser schreiten. - Oder die Speisung der Hungrigen. Ein hochrangiger Magier, wie einer der Istari, wäre dazu ebenfalls in der Lage. – Sieh dich selber. Du kannst Feuer erzeugen oder Schlafzauber sprechen." Er hatte gar nicht mal Unrecht. Nirgendwo stand geschrieben, was Jesus eigentlich wirklich für ein Mensch war. Nur von seinem Wirken wurde berichtet. Konnte er vielleicht ein Zauberer aus einer anderen Welt gewesen sein? Vielleicht ein Valar aus Mittelerde?

"Ich muss dir Recht geben", antwortete ich und kicherte in mich hinein, "vielleicht war er ein Magier. Vielleicht war er aber auch nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch mit Charisma und Überzeugungskraft. Vielleicht stammte er von der Erde. Vielleicht nicht. Kein Mensch kann dir sagen, welche Aussage davon richtig ist und welche falsch. - Möglicherweise würde man dich in der damaligen Zeit gleichermaßen für einen Gott halten. Aber heutzutage glaubt keiner mehr an Wunder."

"Na, unterhaltet ihr euch wieder in der Tolkienschen Kunstsprache?", sprach uns jemand von der Seite an. Kevin war zu uns getreten. Zwar war er ein Bewunderer Tolkiens, doch ihm fehlte die Zeit und die Geduld dazu Sindarin zu lernen. Ich würde sagen, zu unserem Glück. Er hatte seinen Becher Wein in der Hand und machte eine fragende Handbewegung.

Ich lächelte Kevin an. "Wenn wir Sindarin nicht üben, können wir es nicht sprechen", antwortete ich belustigt. Schließlich wusste er ja nicht, dass Sindarin eine lebendige Sprache war und wir sie nicht nur zur Selbstbelustigung sprachen. "Setze dich zu uns, Caoimhín", lud Anordil ihn ein. Schwerfällig, wie ich es nicht von ihm gewohnt war, nahm er Platz an unserem Tisch. Ihm musste etwas arg auf der Seele drücken. Trotz dem unterhielten wir uns eine Weile über belanglose Dinge. Schließlich lauschten wir der Musik. Einer der Dorfbewohner, der alte Seán O'Mathúna, hatte sich eine Gitarre von der Wand genommen. Seine Stimme klang rau, aber sein Lied war mitreißend mit viel Dynamik, aber auch Melancholie.

Kevin sah in seinen Becher. Er hatte ihn nahezu geleert. Mit einer Hand winkte er Melanie. Sie brachte einige Minuten später einen zweiten Becher und ebenfalls einen kleinen Teller mit Eiern. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch vor Überraschung. Anordil schaute mich verwundert an. Kevin trank äußerst selten mehr als einen Becher Wein. In Anordils Augen lag eine stumme Frage. Ich zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern. Ich hatte keine Antwort.

"Es trifft sich gut, dass ich dich heute Abend hier treffe, Gearóid", sagte Kevin zögerlich, "ich habe ein Problem und keine Lösung." Anordil sah ihn fragend an. "Nun, sprich, vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit", forderte er ihn auf. Kevin sah in die Ferne. Einige Sekunden verstrichen. Tief atmete er durch. Stummes Leid schwang mit. "Ihr wisst, dass meine Frau ein zweites Mal schwanger ist", hob er leise an, "meine Kollegen sagen jetzt, dass sie eine organische Krankheit hätte, die ihr Leben und das des Kindes bedrohe. Sie rieten meiner Frau zur Abtreibung. – Aber ich will vorher eine zweite Meinung und zwar von dir, Gearóid."

Anordil hatte ernst zugehört. Jeder im Dorf wusste, dass Kevins Frau erneut schwanger war und das es bei der ersten Schwangerschaft zahlreiche Komplikationen gab. Damals grenzte es beinahe an ein Wunder, dass Chrystine einen gesunden Jungen zur Welt gebracht hatte. Als ihre zweite Schwangerschaft bekannt wurde, war das ganze Dorf erfreut. Jeder gönnte dem sympathischen Arzt das zweite Kind. Das war vor zwei Monaten. Chrystine war jetzt im sechsten Monat. Eine Abtreibung war jetzt nur unter schwerwiegenden Gründen möglich. Wenn Kevins Kollegen dazu rieten, musste es ernst sein.

"Ich komme morgen früh in dein Haus", antwortete Anordil, "vor der Morgendämmerung. Dann können wir es geheim halten. – Ich denke, dass ist in deinem Sinne." Kevin nickte dankbar. Erleichtert trank er den zweiten Becher aus und ging rasch davon. Anordil sah mich fragend an. "Es scheint außergewöhnlich ernst zu sein", antwortete ich auf seine stumme Frage, "sonst würde Kevin nicht fragen. Schließlich steht er deinen Heilkünsten immer noch eher skeptisch gegenüber. Obwohl sich dies in den letzten Wochen gebessert hat."

"Wenn du Recht hast", erwiderte er, "werden meine nicht magischen Heilkünste vermutlich nicht ausreichen." "Ich weiß, Anordil. Aber dies wissen wir erst morgen." Wir leerten unsere Becher und gingen in unsere Höhle. Sternenlicht schimmerte und erhellte schwach unser Lager.

Ich lag auf den Fellen und dachte an Chrystine. In gewisser Weise beneidete ich sie. Schließlich war sie in der Lage Kinder zu empfangen. Allmählich stieg in mir der Wunsch hoch, Anordil ein Kind zu schenken. Doch ich wusste, dass ich dazu nie in der Lage sein würde. Selbst wenn ich es sehnlichst wünschte. Ich musste einen Weg finden, meinen Wunsch zu bekämpfen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten wir vor der Morgendämmerung. Angespannt liefen wir zu Kevins Haus. Was würde uns erwarten? Es stand am Rand von Shancahir. Ein altes Fachwerkhaus, liebevoll restauriert. Wilder Wein und Efeu rankten um das Gemäuer, noch bar der Blätter. Nur kleine grüne Knospen zeigten sich. Narzissen und andere frühblühende Blumen wuchsen im Garten. Die Gemüsebeete lagen brach. Einige Obstbäume standen dort verteilt. An den Zweigen das erste zarte Grün des Frühjahrs. Beerensträucher rankten an der einen Seite der Gartenmauer entlang. Nur wenige Fenster waren erleuchtet und hüllten sich in österlichen Schmuck. Auf der anderen Seite des Hauses stand ein Anbau, der perfekt zum Haus passte, obwohl er neueren Datums war. Dort hatte Kevin seine Praxis untergebracht. Wir klopften an die Haustüre.

Sekunden später öffnete Kevin die Tür. "Guten Morgen", begrüßte er uns, "tretet ein." Hinter uns spähte er kurz nach draußen. Als er niemanden sah, schloss er die Tür. Er deutete uns in die Wohnstube zu gehen. Dort saß Chrystine. Erschöpft lehnte sie auf dem Stuhl. Ihre braunen Haare hatten den Glanz verloren und ihre rehbraunen, von dunklen Ringen umrandeten Augen sahen uns voller Unruhe an. Sie wirkte blass und teilnahmslos. Nervös strich sie mit der Hand über ihren Bauch. Von dem strahlenden Glück, welches zu Imbolc von ihr ausging, als sie die Lichter Brigids getragen hatte, war nichts mehr zu sehen. Selbst ich erkannte, dass eine schwere Krankheit sie in den Klauen hielt.

"Guten Morgen", lächelte sie uns gequält an, "ich danke euch beiden, dass ihr die Unannehmlichkeiten auf euch nehmt und zu so früher Stunde bei uns vorbei schaut." "Guten Morgen, Chrystine", erwiderte Anordil freundlich, "es bedarf keines Dankes. Wir tun es gerne." Kevin trat an Chrystines Seite. "Falls du Instrumente benötigst, Garret, dann können wir hinüber in die Praxis gehen", schlug er vor, "vom Haus kommt man ungesehen hinein."

Anordil schüttelte den Kopf. "Danke, Kevin, aber vorerst benötige ich keine Instrumente", lehnte er ab, bevor er sich Chrystine zuwandte, "Chrystine, ich möchte dich bitten, dich hin zu legen und den Bauch zu entblößen, damit ich diesen betasten kann." Chrystine ging langsam zur Couch hinüber und legte sich leise stöhnend hin. Sie musste Schmerzen haben. Jede ihrer Bewegungen strahlte Schmerz aus. Behutsam tastete Anordil über ihren gespannten Bauch. Er stellte ihr Fragen zu ihrem Zustand. Wo sie die Schmerzen verspürte und wie sie auftraten. Wie sie sich fühlte. Ob ihr übel wäre und ob sie Wehenschmerz fühlen würde.

Ich spürte einen sanften Strom magischer Energie. Stark genug um ein leichtes Kribbeln auf meiner Haut auszulösen. Viele Minuten verstrichen. Kevin trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Schließlich wandte sich Anordil ihm zu. "Leber und Nieren sind geschwollen und erkrankt", sagte er leise, "sie versagen bald den Dienst. Doch noch funktionieren sie. Allmählich vergiften sie Chrystines Körper und damit den Körper des Kindes. Magen und Darm beginnen sich zu entzünden. Die Lunge ist frei. Das Herz arbeitet schwer. Chrystine verspürt Wehen in langen Abständen. Das ist nicht gut. Das Kind wird allmählich im Körper sterben. Die Wehen zeigen an, dass es entfliehen will. – Deine Kollegen haben leider Recht." Entsetzt und traurig sah Kevin uns an. Langsam sank er auf einen Stuhl.

"Folglich müssen wir das Kind abtreiben, um Chrystine zu retten", sagte er leise mit einer hohl klingenden Stimme. Alle Freude war aus ihr gewichen. Chrystine sah entsetzt aus. In ihren Augen standen Tränen. Sie wusste, dass sie danach nicht mehr schwanger werden konnte. Man hatte ihr gesagt, dass es an ein Wunder grenzte, dass sie erneut schwanger geworden war. Anordil sah mich an. Mitgefühl las ich in seinen Augen. Ich kannte seine Entscheidung, bevor er sie aussprach.

"_Cuilanon_ _den_ - ich kann sie heilen", wisperte er auf Sindarin, "_na 'ûl nin _- mit meiner Magie." "Es ist das einzige, was möglich ist", erwiderte ich ebenfalls leise, "_Kevin esteliatha gen. - Útho han_. - Kevin wird dir vertrauen müssen. - Versuche es." Unterdessen hatte Kevin Chrystine in den Arm genommen. Sie weinte jetzt stumm. Er hatte unsere Unterhaltung nicht mitbekommen. Anordil trat jetzt auf ihn zu und legte seine Hand auf Kevins Schulter.

"Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, beide zu retten", sagte er leise und sah ihn eindringlich an, "doch du wirst mir vertrauen müssen. Selbst wenn das, was ich in deinen Augen tue, verwirrend und nutzlos erscheint." Ich wusste um die Wirkung von Anordils strahlendblauen Augen. Kevin blickte mit tränennassen Augen zu ihm hoch. Der Arzt war von ihm gewichen. Zurück blieb ein Mann, der um das Wohl seiner Lieben bangte. "Wenn es wirklich eine Möglichkeit gibt, so tue, was getan werden muss. Ich kann mit all meinem Wissen nichts tun. Die Schulmedizin ist mit ihrem Latein am Ende angelangt", antwortete er mit gebrochener Stimme, "ich vertraue dir das Leben meiner Frau und meines Ungeborenen an." Anordil wandte sich mir zu. "_Pado a doltho lhogel_ nîn - geh und hole meinen Beutel", wies er mich an, "_istach bai_ - du weißt welchen."

Rasch ging ich aus dem Haus und zu unserer Höhle. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich zurückkehrte. Anordil hatte in der Zwischenzeit aus der Heilerstube ein paar Dinge geholt. Diese breitete er jetzt auf dem Tisch aus. Er wies mich an einen Becher Wein zu erhitzen. Dort hinein gab er verschiedene Kräuter und Pülverchen. Kevin und Chrystine nahmen diese Vorbereitungen nur am Rande wahr. Sie waren damit beschäftigt sich Mut zu zusprechen. Von ihrem ersten Kind, dem kleinen William hörte ich nichts. Vermutlich hatten sie ihn für ein paar Tage zu Kevins Eltern gegeben.

Kevin schaute verwundert auf den Wein. "Wein?", fragte er, "warum Wein? Ist Alkohol nicht schädlich?" "Sie wird es nachher trinken", erklärte Anordil, "es ist zur Stärkung und für den Schlaf. Im Wein lösen sich die Kräuter besser und entfalten eine größere Wirkung. Es wird ihnen nicht schaden. Du kannst unbesorgt sein. Chrystines Behandlung ist kräftezehrend. Der Wein sorgt dafür, dass sie schneller Ruhe findet." "Es ist mir gleich, was ich tun oder schlucken muss, um mein Kind zu retten", warf Chrystine ein, "ganz egal, was es ist. – Ich werde es annehmen." Aus ihr sprach Entschlossenheit und Mut. Wenn es sein musste, würde sie wie eine Löwin für ihr Ungeborenes kämpfen. Nichts unversucht lassen und sei es noch so absurd.

Ich blickte fragend zu Anordil hinüber. "Ich werde einige Zauber anwenden müssen", sagte er auf Sindarin, "als erstes muss ich die Krankheit aufhalten, danach erst kann ich sie auf den Pfad der Heilung bringen. Als nächstes muss das Gift gebannt werden und die Organe geheilt." Seine Worte lösten ein wenig Beklommenheit in mir aus. War er sich bewusst über die Konsequenzen seines Handelns? Ein Blick in seine Augen sagte mir die Wahrheit. Trotz dem musste ich es in Frage stellen. "Dafür musst du die Illusion aufgeben", entgegnete ich, "sie werden dich als Elb erkennen." Gelassen nickte er mich lächelnd an. Er hatte seine Wahl getroffen. Schon bereits, als er mich wegschickte, seine Kräutertasche zu holen.

Konzentriert trat er auf Chrystine zu und sprach bestimmend einen der Zaubersprüche. Augenblicklich fiel sie in tiefen Schlaf. Kevin blickte überrascht zu Anordil. Er hatte die Macht der Worte gespürt. In diesem Augenblick erlosch die Illusion der menschlichen Ohren und sie nahmen ihre elbische Form an. Auf Anordils Gesicht wurde jetzt ebenfalls der Glanz wahrnehmbar, welcher auf jedem elbischen Antlitz ruhte. Mit weiten Augen sah Kevin der Verwandlung zu. Ihm versagten die Knie. Tastend suchte er nach Halt und fiel um ein Haar auf einen Stuhl.

"Wer bist du?" Kevins Stimme klang von Entsetzen kratzig. "Oder eher gesagt, was bist du?" Anordil lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Du brauchst keine Angst um dich oder deine Familie zu haben", erwiderte er sanft, "ich werde euch helfen. – Patrick würde wohl sagen, ich gehöre zum Alten Volk." Irritiert sah Kevin ihn an. "Das Alte Volk - die Legenden", wisperte er verstört. Seine Augen irrten umher. Suchten Halt an etwas Vertrautem, was er nicht fand. Aus seinem Gesicht war jegliche Farbe gewichen. "- Elben und Gnome besiedelten einst Irland", Kevins Stimme war nur mehr ein Hauch, "– du bist ein Elb?"

Anordil nickte nur schweigend und wandte sich Chrystine zu. Friedlich und entspannt lag sie da. Er nahm einen Flakon aus seinem Beutel und benetzte seine Fingerspitzen mit der grünlichklaren Flüssigkeit. Danach sprach er Worte in der Zaubersprache und zeichnete damit Symbole auf Chrystines Körper. Nach einigen Minuten nahm er einen weiteren Flakon. Mit dem grellgrünlich schimmernden Öl fuhr er die Symbole nach.

Erstaunt sah ich, wie das Öl augenblicklich in die Haut eindrang und verschwand. Anordil verstaute die beiden Flakons und nahm einen dritten in die Hand. Ein rötlich schimmerndes, schwerfließendes Öl war darin. Er benetzte eine Fingerspitze damit und tupfte es Chrystine auf die Stirn, den Mund, den Bauch und den Puls an beiden Armen. Dieses verschwand, sobald es die Haut berührt hatte.

Eindringlich klangen die Worte, die Anordil sprach. Ich spürte die ganze Zeit bereits die magische Energie wie ein elektrisches Feld um uns herum. Ein sanftes Glühen ging davon aus. Es konzentrierte sich auf Anordils Finger und ging auf Chrystine über. Schließlich nahm Anordil nacheinander zwei verschiedene Pasten und strich sie auf Chrystines Bauch. Die Symbole, die er zeichnete, leuchteten ein wenig aus sich heraus. Während er den Zauberspruch sprach, glommen die Pasten immer intensiver, um am Ende zu verschwinden.

Erst danach wandte er sich uns wieder zu. In seinen Zügen spiegelte sich die Anstrengung wider. Dafür kehrte in Chrystines Gesicht allmählich wieder ein wenig Farbe ein. Ruhig und tief atmete sie. Kevin hatte die ganze Zeit stumm dagesessen. Er wirkte verunsichert. Offensichtlich wusste er nicht, ob er glauben sollte, was er vor sich sah. Anordil bedeckte Chrystines Bauch und hob sie mit Leichtigkeit hoch. Als Elb war er stärker als ein Mensch, auch wenn Elben nicht danach aussehen.

"Zeige mir die Schlafstatt", wies er Kevin an. Wie in Trance erhob dieser sich und ging voraus. Stumm öffnete er eine Tür. Ich huschte an Anordil vorbei und schlug die Bettdecke zurück. Vorsichtig bettete er Chrystine in die weichen Kissen. "Hole den Becher mit Wein", befahl er mir. Wortlos gehorchte ich. Danach sprach er befehlend einige Worte in der Zaubersprache. Augenblicklich erwachte Chrystine wieder.

"Ich fühle mich benommen", flüsterte sie. Anordil reichte ihr den Becher. "Trinke dies", wies er sie an, "du wirst schlafen und wenn du aufwachst, wirst du dich besser fühlen." Gehorsam nahm sie den Becher und trank diesen in einem Zug leer. Sekunden später war sie eingeschlafen.

Geräuschlos verließen wir das Schlafzimmer. Kevin war bereits in die Wohnstube vorausgegangen. Dort hatte er einen Schrank geöffnet und goss sich ein Glas Whisky ein. Ein guter irischer, wie man riechen konnte. Diesen leerte er in einem Zug, bevor er sich das Glas erneut füllte.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte er mit kratziger Stimme, "ob ich glauben kann, was ich die letzte halbe Stunde gesehen habe. – Es kommt mir vor wie in einem Traum." Seine Augen wanderten zwischen uns hin und her. Wir hatten sein Universum erschütterte und er suchte nach einem Anker, an dem er sich festhalten konnte. "Du wirst mir vertrauen müssen. Für die Zukunft bleiben dir zwei Möglichkeiten", sprach Anordil sanft, "ich könnte dir deine Erinnerung an die letzte halbe Stunde nehmen, oder du akzeptierst, was du gesehen hast und schweigst darüber. - Vielleicht erzähle ich dir dann von Mittelerde." Kevin starrte ihn entgeistert an.

"Mittelerde?", flüsterte er fragend und lachte letztendlich ungläubig auf, "Tolkiens Welt? Das kann nicht sein! - Es ist verrückt. – Noch vor kurzem war ich mit Chrystine im Kino und wir haben die Filme gesehen über Tolkiens Ringsaga. – Und jetzt sitze ich in meinem Haus und höre einem Elben zu, der aus Mittelerde stammt. – Ich glaub, ich spinne. – Ich träume. – Ich werde verrückt!" Fahrig fuhr er mit dem Hand durch seine Haare. Kopfschüttelnd starrte er in sein Glas.

Ich trat auf ihn zu und legte meine Hand auf seinen Arm. "Du wirst nicht verrückt", sagte ich leise, "auch mir fiel es schwer, dies zu akzeptieren. Doch Mittelerde existiert! - Dort wurde mein Leben gerettet. Dort liegt mein Schicksal. – Ich bin Arwen Ceridwen McGregor. Vor fünf Jahren wurde meine Familie hier in der Nähe ermordet." Langsam löste sich seine Starre. Er sah mir in die Augen. Erkennen flackerte in ihnen auf.

"Ich erinnere mich", flüsterte er leise, "es gab einen gewaltigen Aufruhr damals. Kurz nach dem wir hierher gezogen waren. An Samhuin hatten wir die McGregors kennen gelernt. Die Ereignisse waren für Monate DAS Gesprächsthema hier in der Gegend. Egal wo man hinkam. Jeder Bauer und jeder Handwerker hatte seine eigene Theorie über den merkwürdigen Tod der McGregors. – Ich weiß es noch genau. Ich war auf dem Notarztwagen, der gerufen wurde." Sein Blick verschleierte sich. "Sean, Mairie und Ewan McGregor starben wie bei einer Hinrichtung am Abend des Imbolc", sagte er verhalten, "die Szenerie war grauenhaft, die sich uns geboten hatte. Diese Bilder werde ich nie vergessen. Die Tochter Arwen wurde nie gefunden und nach relativ kurzer Zeit für tot erklärt. Hier im Dorf munkelte man, dass die römische Kirche etwas mit dem Tod zutun haben solle." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Ich erinnere mich, dass auf den celtic-weeks, die im Jahr des Mordes stattfanden, eine Hochzeit gefeiert wurde. Dabei hatte ich geglaubt, Arwen zu erkennen, aber ich dachte, ich würde mich irren, da sie ja für tot gehalten wurde. Außerdem hatte ich sie zuvor nur einige Male gesehen." Auch ich erinnerte mich. Am Samhuin-Fest vor der Ermordung meiner Familie hatten wir den Arzt und seine damals hochschwangere Frau kennen gelernt. Kurz vor Weihnachten brachte sie dann unter dramatischen Umständen ein gesundes Kind zur Welt. "Du irrst dich nicht", erwiderte ich, "auch wenn ich mich nun Anna O'Neill nenne. - Ich war es, die den Bund geschlossen hat."

"Wir werden jetzt gehen", mahnte Anordil, "wenn deine Frau aufwacht, gebe ihr leichte Kost zu essen. Nichts Gebratenes, Fettes oder zu Süßes.– Lasse sie morgen von deinen Kollegen erneut untersuchen. Die Krankheit dürfte gebannt sein. Chrystine wird sich geschwächt fühlen. Dies ist normal. Ihr Körper benötigt einige Zeit um die Folgen der Krankheit zu überwinden. Es wird daher einige Tage dauern, bis sie wieder vollkommen bei Kräften sein wird. – Und bis morgen Abend musst du eine Entscheidung treffen. - Falls du mehr über Mittelerde hören willst und du ein Geheimnis mit tragen möchtest, so komme zu unserer Höhle. Solltest du nichts davon wissen wollen, werde ich in der darauffolgenden Nacht in deinem Haus erscheinen und dir die Erinnerung an das, was geschah nehmen." Kevin nickte gedankenverloren.

"Ich danke Euch für alles, was Ihr getan habt", flüsterte er und ging zu seiner Frau. Anordil und ich verließen das Haus. Er sah erschöpft aus. Seine Schritte waren unsicher. Er taumelte leicht. So entkräftet hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt. "Ich muss mich jetzt ausruhen", flüsterte er mir zu, "diese Sprüche sind äußerst anstrengend. – Mallenloth hat da wesentlich mehr Talent und Ausdauer." Schweigend brachten wir die Tiegel zurück in die Heilerstube. Danach begaben wir uns zu unserer Höhle. Heute würden wir uns nicht im Museumsdorf blicken lassen.

Den nächsten Tag verbrachten wir ebenfalls im Wald. Wir wollten Kevin Zeit lassen, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn wir ihm dabei über den Weg laufen würden. Anordil hatte sich von den Strapazen erholt. Gegen Mittag ging ich rasch ins Dorf. Dort kaufte ich nur ein bisschen Gemüse und Brot. Ohne jemand bekanntem zu begegnen, schlug ich kurze Zeit später den Weg zu unserer Höhle ein. Dort erwartete mich bereits Anordil.

Er lächelte mich an, während er eine seltsame Waffe in Händen hielt. Lang und schlank wie ein Speer oder eher wie eine Lanze. Das vordere Drittel mündete in einer schmalen leicht gebogenen Klinge. "_Man hen?_ – Was ist das?", fragte ich verwundert. "Eine Elbenlanze", antwortete Anordil, "ich habe sie vom Schmied anfertigen lassen. Daher ist sie eher schlicht, aber sie wird ihren Zweck erfüllen." "Und welcher sollte das sein?", fragte ich wiederum. "Du sollst dich mit der Handhabung vertraut machen", erwiderte er, "in Mittelerde war bisher keine Zeit dazu. Doch hier haben wir eine Menge davon. Diese sollten wir nutzen. Luvalaes hat dich an den Schwertern ausgebildet, Thinroval im Nahkampf und ich im Bogenschießen. Was ich über den Gebrauch der Lanze weiß, werde ich dir beibringen. Thinroval wird dann den Rest übernehmen, wenn wir nach Cillien zurückkehren."

Auffordernd wies er mit der Lanze auf die kleine Lichtung vor unserer Höhle. Nun denn, seufzte ich in Gedanken, auf zu neuen Taten. Ich legte meine Einkäufe ab und bereitete mich seelisch und moralisch auf eine harte Lektion vor. Womit ich auch Recht behielt. Diese Lanze war teuflisch schwierig zu gebrauchen. Ich war nur froh, dass Anordil sie noch nicht hatte schleifen lassen. Selbst mit der stumpfen Klinge hinterließ sie unangenehme blaue Flecken. Als Anordil endlich die Lektionen beendete, atmete ich erleichtert auf. Nur erwies er sich heute als unerbittlich. Kaum hatte ich die Lanze hingelegt, da wies er stumm auf die Bögen. Ruhepause dahin, dachte ich. Ergeben schnallte ich den Köcher um und spannte die Sehne auf den Bogen, bevor ich Anordil in den Wald folgte.

Auf was wir Jagd machten, war mir schleierhaft. Aber mir knurrte der Magen. Egal, was mir vor die Pfeilspitze kam, es würde im Kochtopf oder über dem Feuer landen. Nach einiger Zeit wies Anordil mich an, ruhig zu verharren. Wenn wir im Wald unterwegs waren, verwendete er häufig die Kriegshandsprache der Elben. Schließlich durfte ich diese nicht vergessen. Ich wartete gespannt und sah auf seine Hände. Einige Sekunden später formte er dann auch das Zeichen für "Pfeile einlegen".

Geräuschlos legte ich einen meiner Pfeile ein. Locker hielt ich den Bogen. Da ich noch kein Ziel sah, wäre es unsinnig diesen bereits zu spannen. Dann hörte ich ein leises Grunzen, gefolgt von einem hellen Quieken. Das Laub raschelte. Die Geräusche kamen näher. Schließlich sah ich Bewegung im Unterholz unweit unserer Position. Langsam spannte ich den Bogen. Die Pfeilspitze folgte der Bewegung. Mein Herz klopfte. Ich konnte es in mir hören. Endlich erkannte ich ein Ziel.

Eine Wildsau mit mehreren Ferkeln kam ins Blickfeld. Ein Glücksfall, denn die Borstentiere waren rar. Meist mussten wir uns mit Enten, Kaninchen, Hasen und dergleichen begnügen. Anordil gab mir die Anweisung für den ersten Schuss. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich, dass er ebenfalls den Bogen spannte für den Fall, dass ich daneben schoss. Ruhig visierte ich die Ferkel eines nach dem anderen an. Eines davon hinkte leicht. Dieses wählte ich aus. Bedächtig zog ich die Sehne bis zum Anschlag. Dann schnellte der Pfeil davon. Einen Atemzug später ragte er aus dem Ferkel heraus, welches wie vom Blitz getroffen zusammenbrach. Die Wildsau geriet in Panik und scheuchte die übrigen Ferkel vor sich her zurück ins Unterholz.

"Gut getroffen", kommentierte Anordil leise, "und eine gute Wahl. Ich hätte das gleiche Ferkel ausgewählt. Die anderen waren stark und gesund." Leichtfüßig näherte er sich dem toten Tier. Mit einem Ruck zog er den Pfeil heraus. Er wischte ihn mit Laub sauber und reichte ihn mir. Prüfend untersuchte ich die Spitze. Nichts war abgesplittert. Die Befestigung hielt und der Schaft war gerade geblieben. Erst dann steckte ich ihn wieder in den Köcher. "Wir werden es hier auswaiden", sagte Anordil und zog seinen Dolch. Mit der scharfen Klinge öffnete er den Leib des Ferkels. Ich hob eine flache Grube aus. Dort hinein warf er die unbrauchbaren Teile der Innereien. Sorgfältig ließ er das Tier ausbluten. Das Fell würden wir erst im Lager abziehen. Der Gerber aus dem Dorf freute sich über die Felle, die wir ihm brachten. Sei es Kaninchen, Hase oder ab und an ein anderes Getier.

Es dämmerte bereits, als wir das Lager betraten. Rasch entzündete ich ein Feuer, während Anordil das Ferkel ausbrach. Mit frischem Brot und Gemüse, was ich im Dorf gekauft hatte, würde es wunderbar schmecken. Das Gemüse schmorten wir in einer kleinen Pfanne, während das kleine Wildschwein über dem Feuer röstete. Bald verströmte es einen verlockenden Duft. Die Nacht senkte sich herab, als Anordil plötzlich aufblickte. "Es kommt jemand", sagte er, "es ist Kevin. – Und er ist allein."

Minuten später hörte ich Geräusche und ein leises Fluchen. Anordil lächelte vergnügt. "Er scheint es nicht gewohnt zu sein, durch den Wald zu gehen." Wie auch, dachte ich bei mir, Kevin ist ein Stadtmensch, wie ich es war, bevor ich Anordil traf. Wieder vergingen einige Minuten, bevor Kevin stolpernd aus dem Gebüsch trat.

"Es ist gar nicht einfach, euch zu finden", murmelte er entschuldigend. Anordil machte eine einladende Bewegung. "Tritt näher an unser Feuer und teile unser bescheidenes Mahl mit uns", lud er ihn ein. Leicht unbeholfen ließ Kevin sich nieder.

"Ich danke Euch für das, was Ihr für meine Frau getan habt", sagte er unvermittelt, "heute morgen bin ich mit ihr in Dublin gewesen. Meine Kollegen waren verblüfft. Keine einzige Untersuchung ergab ein krankes Bild. Meine Frau ist kerngesund und dem Kind geht es gut. Sie fühlt sich nur erschöpft und schwach. Meine Kollegen stehen vor einem Rätsel. Sie gingen jede Untersuchung dreimal durch, um sicher zu sein, aber es ist alles in Ordnung."

Anordil nickte zufrieden. "Es freut mich, dass meine Arbeit nicht umsonst war", sagte er schlicht, "gib Chrystine von diesem Pulver. Ein Messlöffel auf einen Becher heißen Weines." Er reichte Kevin ein kleines Beutelchen, das neben ihm lag. "Du wusstest, dass ich kommen würde?", fragte dieser ihn verblüfft. "Ja", lächelte Anordil ihn an, "du bist neugierig, wie ich. Nichts hätte dich davon abgehalten." Kevin lächelte ein wenig unsicher. "So verschieden wir sind", sagte er leise, "scheint mir doch eine Art Gemeinsamkeit vorhanden zu sein." Ich schmunzelte. "Zumindest seit ihr euch beide in einigen Wesenszügen sehr ähnlich", warf ich ein, während ich von dem Ferkel Stücke abschnitt und das Essen verteilte. Schweigend nahm Kevin seine Portion. Während des Mahles sprachen wir über belanglose Dinge. Höfliche Konversation, wie sie überall und zu jeder Zeit an den Tischen betrieben wurde. Dies gab Kevin die Gelegenheit Ruhe zu finden. Ich spürte, dass er aufgeregt war. Anordil musste es ebenfalls bemerkt haben. Nach dem Mahl reichte ich Kevin einen Becher Wein. Dankend nahm er diesen an.

"Und jetzt erzählt mir, wie versprochen, von Mittelerde", forderte er neugierig auf, "ich bin wahnsinnig neugierig. Ich habe zwar den ‚Herrn der Ringe' gelesen und die Filme gesehen, aber es nie für möglich gehalten." Ich lachte leise. "Nicht nur du, Kevin", sagte ich, "ich hatte gleichermaßen meine Probleme damit. – Am besten erzähle ich ein wenig von meiner Geschichte, bevor Anordil – denn dies ist Garrets richtiger Name – von Mittelerde erzählt."

Und ich erzählte von der Nacht des Mordes an meiner Familie, wie ich in den Wald floh und durch Zufall den Weg nach Mittelerde fand. Ich erzählte, wie Anordil mir das Leben rettete und ich allmählich ein Teil Mittelerdes wurde. Allerdings verschwieg ich den Grund für den Mord an meiner Familie. Kevin musste dies nicht wissen. Es war bereits so schwierig genug für ihn, dies alles zu begreifen und zu akzeptieren. Danach erzählte Anordil von Mittelerde. Von den Völkern, von den Kriegen, von der Zeit des Friedens und von seinen Wanderungen. Mit leuchtenden, verzauberten Augen folgte Kevin jedem seiner Worte.

Die Nacht wurde letztendlich sehr lang. Mitternacht war längst vorüber, als Kevin einfiel, dass er nach Hause musste. "Ich werde dich geleiten", sagte Anordil, "der Weg ist dunkel und Menschen ist die Nachtsicht nicht gegeben." Erleichtert sah Kevin ihn an. "Das ist wahr", erwiderte er, "es wäre nicht gut, wenn ich mir die Beine oder was anderes brechen würde."

In den darauffolgenden Wochen wurde die Freundschaft zwischen Anordil und Kevin tiefer. Sie verstanden sich gut. Sie waren übereingekommen, dass Chrystine nie erfahren würde, was an jenem Morgen geschehen war. Sie sollte sich darüber freuen, dass es ihrem Kind gut ginge. Und wie es aussah, würde der Rest dieser Schwangerschaft ohne weitere Komplikationen verlaufen. Chrystine entwickelte sich zu einer strahlenden Frau in guter Hoffnung. Allerdings behielten wir sie im Auge. Man konnte nie wissen.

Ab und zu trafen wir uns mit Pater Michael. Er öffnete uns seine kleine Bibliothek im Pfarrhaus. Dort erlangten wir Einblicke in die Kirchengeschichte und wie die Hierarchie in der Kirche funktionierte. Viele Stunden verbrachten wir bei den Büchern. Pater Michael versorgte uns dabei mit dem neuesten Kirchenklatsch und Gerüchten.

Seine Blumenfeen hatten sich zwischenzeitlich an die Anwesenheit Anordils gewöhnt. Er war ihnen nicht ganz geheuer, weil er einer der großen Elben war, aber sie akzeptierten ihn. Sie hinderten ihn nicht daran ihren Garten zu betreten. Im Gegenteil. Mitunter schien es, sie würden ihn mit einer Mischung aus Respekt und Anbetung begegnen.

Das Frühjahr ging vorbei und wir hatten weiterhin keinen Hinweis auf die Enträtselung des Torsteines. Professor Lajinski kam ebenfalls nicht recht weiter. Aber es waren schließlich noch einige Monate bis zum nächsten Imbolc.

Doch jetzt stand zuerst Beltaine vor der Tür. Belenus war der Schutzgott dieses keltischen Festes der Fruchtbarkeit. Sein Symbol war die Sonne. Gefeiert wurde in der Nacht zum ersten Mai und in der Nacht davor. Als die Feierlichkeiten näher rückten, fiel mir das Sonnensymbol wieder in die Finger, das Pater Michael mir vor einiger Zeit zugesteckt hatte. Ich drehte es in den Händen hin und her. Es glänzte matt im Schein des Feuers.

"Was ist mit dir?", fragte Anordil leise, "du bist viel zu ruhig." Ich schwieg noch ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich antwortete. "Pater Michael gab mir dieses in dem Jahr, als ich alleine war. Er meinte, ich wüsste zu wem ich meine Gebete richten müsste." Anordil nahm mir das Sonnenrad aus der Hand. Er betrachtete es aufmerksam. "Es ist in eurem Glauben das Symbol der Sonne", sagte er, "ich glaube Belenus ist der Gott, dem dieses Symbol zugeordnet wird. Ist er nicht derjenige dem Beltaine geweiht ist?" Ich nickte zustimmend. "Und hast du ein Ritual zu Belenus Ehren abgehalten", fragte er mich leise und drehte das Sonnenrad in den Händen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "_Law_ - nein", antwortete ich in Gedanken, "schließlich hat Brigid mir den Weg nach Mittelerde gewiesen." Aber ich war mir nicht mehr sicher, dachte ich bei mir. "_Pam mathach dalt gen?_ - Warum fühlst du dich unsicher?", fragte Anordil. Es überrascht mich nicht mehr. Ich war mittlerweile überzeugt davon, dass er meine Gedanken las. Aber er verneinte es stets. Nachdenklich sah ich ihn an.

"Damals, auf der Flucht", flüsterte ich, "war ich verzweifelt. – Ich rief Belenus, Lugh und Brigid in ihrer Dreigestalt an. – Bisher nahm ich an, dass mir Brigid half und sie es war, die mir das Tor nach Mittelerde öffnete. Doch als ich mit dir und Luvalaes zusammen den Weg zurück finden wollte, verwehrte sie ihn mir. Wir mussten einen Torstein suchen. - Als Hilfsmittel, um das Tor zu öffnen. Jetzt ist uns der Weg wiederum versperrt, bis wir einen weiteren Stein entschlüsselt haben ..."

Grüblerisch blickte ich ins Feuer. Hell flackerte es auf. Es knisterte und spendete Wärme. Anordil sah mich auffordernd an. Seine strahlendblauen Augen blickten in meine Seele. Schauer liefen mir über den Rücken. "Nun bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob es wirklich Brigid war, die mir das Tor nach Mittelerde öffnete, Anordil. – Am Lugnasadh im letzten Sonnenlauf führte ich ein Ritual durch. Zu meiner Überraschung antwortete mir Lugh. – Sie würden mich beschützen, aber den Weg müsste ich selber finden, sagte er mir. – Belenus ist der einzige, zu dem ich bisher nicht gebetet habe." "Folglich wirst du ein Ritual zu seinen Ehren durchführen", riet mir Anordil. "Beltaine ist nicht mehr weit", warf ich ein, "ich werde ein Opfer für ihn bringen. Vielleicht ist er mir wohl gesonnen und gibt mir eine Antwort." Anordil lächelte mich an. "Nun, _anor nîn_, bis dahin ist noch Zeit."

Sanft nahm er mich in den Arm und hauchte einen Kuss auf meine Stirn. Sein Duft war beruhigend. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn. Er hielt mich fest und gab mir Halt. Meine Gedanken schweiften weiter in die Vergangenheit. Ich erinnerte mich an mein erstes Beltaine. Meine Mutter hatte mich darauf vorbereitet. In den Wochen vorher hatte sie mir die Rituale erläutert und die Gebete gelehrt. Sie hatte mir gezeigt, was geopfert werden musste und in welcher Reihenfolge. Heute wusste ich, dass sie wohl insgeheim gehofft hatte, ich würde ihrem Weg folgen und Priesterin werden.

Doch das Schicksal wies mir einen anderen. Jetzt war ich Kriegerin und auf dem besten Weg die Kunst der Zauberei zu erlernen. Anordil brachte mir vieles bei. Es hatte sich erwiesen, dass ich für die Wege des Feuers empfänglich war. Komplizierte Illusionen, wie Anordil sie beherrschte, würde ich nie zaubern können, aber die kleineren Zauber wie Schlaf oder einfache Illusionen konnte ich wohl wirken. Jedoch die Feuerzauber fielen mir leicht, sogar die komplizierteren. Für einige fehlten mir zwar die notwendigen Energien, doch mit der Zeit würde ich diese wirken können.

Für Beltaine erinnerte ich mich an eines der alten Rituale, die meine Mutter mich gelehrt hatte. Ich würde es an unserem Feuer ausführen können, wenn die Sterne günstig standen. Vielleicht sogar an der Kultstätte. Wenn diese verlassen lag, konnte ich es wagen.

In der ersten Nacht gingen wir gemeinsam zu den Feuern. Patrick führte an der Belenus-Kultstätte den Ritus durch. Überall in der Region wurden Feuer entfacht. Traditionell wurde eine Jagd abgehalten. Trommeln dröhnten durch die Nacht. Gejagt wurde Cernunnos, der Herr des Waldes, in seiner Inkarnation als Hirsch. Es war Brauch, ihn in der ersten Nacht entkommen zu lassen. Die Trommeln und das gereichte Getränk versetzten einen in eine Art Rauschzustand. Anordil nippte nur kurz an dem Kelch, als dieser gereicht wurde. Nur die Erwachsenen tranken davon.

Fiona stand daneben. "In zwei Jahren darfst du ebenfalls kosten", wisperte ich ihr zu, "aber du wirst dir zu jenem Zeitpunkt klar darüber sein müssen, was du in der Beltaine-Nacht willst. Dieser Trank kann Traum oder Albtraum sein." Sie nickte verstehend. "Wie ich dir bereits sagte, Tante Anna", flüsterte sie, "ich werde ihn nicht zu mir nehmen. Vielleicht in einigen Jahren, doch ich fürchte mich zu sehr vor der Wirkung und vor dem was ich sehen könnte."

In meiner ersten Beltaine-Nacht hatte ich ähnliche Befürchtungen gehegt. Ich hatte damals ebenfalls den Trank abgelehnt. Nun spürte ich, wie er sich in meinem Inneren ausbreitete. Wie Feuer brannte es in meinen Adern. Lauter und immer lauter dröhnten die Trommeln in meinen Ohren. Ich sah die Flammen der Feuer und hörte die Worte des Opferrituals. Überdeutlich spürte ich Anordils Aura. Es war, als ob dieser Trank meine Wahrnehmung extrem geweitet hätte.

Die Feiernden tanzten um die Feuer. Ausgelassene Stimmung herrschte um uns herum. Ich sah das Hirschgeweih, das Cernunnos symbolisierte in der Dunkelheit verschwinden. Die Feuer warfen tanzende Schatten. Anordil sah mich besorgt an. Dankbar ergriff ich seine dargereichte Hand. Er lachte mich an und zog mich in den Trubel. Ausgelassen wie nie tanzte ich mit ihm um die Feuer. Ich spürte die Wärme der Glut und den versengenden Kuss der tanzenden Flammen.

Weit nach Mitternacht rannten wir ausgelassen durch den Wald auf unsere Höhle zu. Der Trank hatte mich aufgeputscht. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass meine Haut brannte. Feuer rann durch meine Adern. Die Umarmung Anordils war wie ein kühlendes Wasser. Wir liebten uns, als würde es kein Morgen geben. Jede seiner Berührungen, jeder Kuss war wie ein versengendes Feuer. Nur allmählich ließ die Hitze in mir nach. Langsam kam ich wieder zu Atem. Erschöpft fiel ich in Schlaf.

Als ich erwachte, blinzelte ich in die aufgehende Sonne. "_Suilad anech, anor nîn_", wisperte mir Anordil ins Ohr und gab mir einen zärtlichen Kuss in den Nacken. Immer noch erschöpft drehte ich mich zu ihm. "Es sind Drogen in dem Trank?", fragte ich ihn. Er nickte mir lächelnd zu. "Man konnte es riechen", bestätigte er, "eure Druiden verstehen einen äußerst wirkungsvollen bewusstseinserweiternden Trank zu brauen. Ich nahm nur einen kleinen Schluck und war berauscht. – Dieser wirkt sogar auf uns Elben." "So bin ich beruhigt, Anordil. Ich dachte bereits, ich würde mir alles nur einbilden."

Der Tag verlief ereignislos. In Shancahir selber war es ausgesprochen ruhig. Niemand ließ sich auf den Straßen blicken. Jedermann war erschöpft von den Feiern der Nacht. Erst gegen Abend regte sich wieder Leben. Im Schein der untergehenden Sonne wurden die Opferfeuer an der Belenus-Kultstätte entzündet. Heute wurden die meisten Opfer gebracht. Und in dieser Nacht würde ich versuchen Belenus zu rufen. Wie in der vergangenen Nacht kreiste ein Kelch. Die Flüssigkeit schmeckte ein wenig anders als gestern. Doch ich spürte Minuten später eine ähnliche Wirkung wie in der Nacht zuvor. Die Feuer loderten hoch und heiß. Die Trommeln dröhnten durch die Dunkelheit. Mein Puls nahm ihren Rhythmus auf. Laut hörte ich diesen in meinem Kopf.

Kurz vor Mitternacht lösten wir uns von den Feuern. Wir sahen Cernunnos Hörner in der Dunkelheit blitzen. Erleuchtet von den Beltaine-Feuern. Eine Priesterin der Großen Mutter hatte ihn besiegt. Sie würden sich in dieser Nacht vereinen. Schließlich war Beltaine zugleich das Fest der Fruchtbarkeit. Doch wir hatten einen anderen Weg.

Erhitzt von dem Trank und begleitet vom dumpfen Dröhnen der Trommeln rannten wir zur Belenus-Kultstätte. Einsam und verlassen lag sie da. Es loderten die Feuer und die Flammen verzehrten die Opfergaben. Ich erinnerte mich an den alten Ritus von Belenus. Auf den Opferstein legte ich ein kleines Brot in Form eines Sonnenrades. Darauf würde ich später im Ritual mein Blut opfern.

Anordil stand am Rand der Lichtung. Er wachte darüber, dass niemand mich störte. Um Mitternacht spürte ich, wie die Magie dieser Nacht ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Ich sammelte mich. "Belenus, großer Herr der Sonne", sprach ich mit gefasster Stimme, "ich erflehe Eure Gnade. Herr über das Licht, erleuchtet meinen Weg. Herr über das Leben, in Eure Hand lege ich das meinige. – Ich bringe Euch dar von meinem Blut. Nehmt das Opfer gnädig an." Bedächtig ließ ich die Klinge meines Dolches über meine Handfläche fahren. Schmerz durchzuckte mich. Ich verbiss ihn und sah zu, wie der rote Saft des Lebens aus dem feinen Schnitt quoll und langsam auf das Brot tropfte, wo es beinahe gierig aufgesogen wurde. Die Trommeln wurden immer lauter und in mir breitete sich der Trank immer weiter aus. Ich hörte meinen Puls hämmern und Hitze strömte durch meinen Körper.

Plötzlich wichen die Trommeln einer schmerzlichen Stille. Um mich herum drehte sich alles. Eine Macht zwang mich ins Feuer zu sehen. Hell und heiß loderte es vor mir auf. "Du hast mich gerufen", hörte ich eine tiefe Stimme aus den Flammen. Vage konnte ich ein drehendes Sonnenrad erkennen. Ich schluckte und war unfähig zu antworten.

"Ja", dachte ich ehrfürchtig, "ich erbitte Eure Gunst, großer Belenus." "Sprich, was ist dein Begehren!" "Großer Belenus, weist mir den Weg nach Mittelerde." "Dies ist mir nicht möglich. Ein einziges Mal konnte ich dir das Tor öffnen, da du in Not warst, doch es steht unter dem Schutz von Brigid. Sie ist es, die es dir gestatten oder verweigern kann. Wir können dich nur schützen und geleiten. Für dieses Tor sind uns die Hände gebunden. Den Weg nach Mittelerde wirst du nur über Brigid finden können."

Enttäuscht wollte mein Kopf nach unten sinken, doch es war mir nicht möglich. Eine Kraft zwang mich weiter in die Flammen zu sehen. "Verzage nicht, mein Kind. Ich werde dir meinen Schutz angedeihen lassen." Innerhalb von Sekunden wurden die Flammen größer und hüllten das vor mir liegende Brot ein. Ich sah, wie es verbrannte und einem Häufchen Asche wich. Die Flammen nahmen an Intensität zu. Von einem Augenblick zum anderen wurde das Feuer gleißend hell und die Asche wirbelte wie in einem Sog. Die Flammen explodierten in einem Lichtblitz. Benommen sank ich zu Boden. Kühlende Erde spürte ich an meiner Wange. Eine sanfte Hand berührte mich. Drehte mich um. Ich roch den feinen Duft von Moos und Wald.

"_Echuio, anor nîn_ - wach auf, meine Sonne", hörte ich leise Anordils besorgte Stimme, "du musst erwachen." Leise murmelte er Worte in der Zaubersprache. Ich fühlte, wie Energien in meinen Körper zurückkehrten. Die Wirkung des Trankes hatte nachgelassen. Mich fröstelte, als ich die Augen aufschlug. Das Feuer auf dem Opferstein brannte ruhig vor sich hin.

"Was ist geschehen?", murmelte ich schwach. Anordil sah mich ruhig an. "Du hast das Ritual durchgeführt", erwiderte er, "mit einem Mal schien es, als wärest du in Trance versunken. Kurz darauf loderte das Feuer hoch auf und verbrannte die Opfergabe. Du strecktest deine Hand aus. Mitten hinein in die Flammen. Sie umzüngelten dein Fleisch und es gab einen Lichtblitz. Im gleichen Moment verlorst du das Bewusstsein. Ich konnte dich jedoch auffangen, bevor du zu Boden stürztest."

Jetzt erst merkte ich, dass ich krampfhaft einen Gegenstand in Händen hielt. Ich öffnete meine rechte Hand und sah ein kleines Sonnenrad aus mattem Gold darin liegen. Pater Michael hatte mir zwar bereits eines gegeben, doch dieses hier war anders. Es maß etwa zwei Inches im Durchmesser. Das Sonnenrad war fein ziseliert und durchbrochen, umgeben von einem Band aus Runenzeichen. In der Mitte prangte ein blutroter kleiner Stein. Dieser glomm schwach aus sich heraus. Als würden Flammen in ihm tanzen.

"_Mathon gûl_ - ich fühle Magie", sagte Anordil, "starke Magie. Wie es scheint, ein Schutzzauber." Er half mir hoch. Reichlich wackelig stand ich auf den Beinen. Mir war jetzt nicht nach reden. "_Tegin nan echad mîn_ - ich bringe dich zu unserem Lager", sagte er zu mir. Wortlos stützte ich mich auf ihn und ließ mich führen. Nach einigen Minuten durch die kühle Nachtluft ging es mir besser.

Die Trommeln von Beltaine dröhnten weiterhin durch die Nacht. In der Dunkelheit konnte man die Feuer lodern sehen. Ab und an hörte man Gesang oder lautes Gelächter. An unserer Höhle angelangt, entfachte Anordil ein kleines Feuer. Darüber erhitzte er ein wenig von dem gewürzten Wein. Gierig trank ich den Becher leer. Langsam kehrte die Wärme in meinen Körper zurück. Im Schein des Feuers drehte ich das Sonnenrad in meinen Händen.

"Belenus gab es mir zum Schutz", sagte ich leise, "er war es, der mir das Tor nach Mittelerde geöffnet hatte – nicht Brigid. Doch sie wacht über das Tor und an ihr liegt es, mir die Rückkehr zu gestatten oder nicht." Anordil nickte verstehend. "Demzufolge schützte dich Belenus und nicht die Große Mutter", kommentierte er.

Ich nickte zustimmend. "Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit geirrt", flüsterte ich, "Pater Michael muss es geahnt haben. Warum sonst hätte er mir das Sonnenrad geben sollen? Und ich war zu dumm es nicht zu erkennen." "Mache dir keine Vorwürfe", mahnte mich Anordil, "es war folgerichtig so zu denken. Jeder andere hätte genauso gehandelt, wie du."

Ich sah ihn an. Er hatte, wie immer, Recht, doch diese Erkenntnis nützte uns jetzt reichlich wenig. Trotz dem wir nun die Wahrheit heraus gefunden hatten, würden wir bis zum nächsten Imbolc-Fest warten müssen. Und der Torstein musste entschlüsselt werden. Sonst würde sich das Tor nicht öffnen. Zumindest wusste ich jetzt, dass Belenus mich schützte. Doch warum? Aus welchem Grund erwies er mir diese Gnade? Meine Mutter war Priesterin der Brigid gewesen und hatte nicht Belenus gedient. Was erwartete Belenus von mir? Ich musste zugeben, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte.

to be continued ...

- 15 -


	27. Summertime

Summertime

Einige Tage nach Beltaine unternahmen wir eine Wanderung in die weitere Umgebung. Ich wollte Anordil ein wenig von Irland zeigen, bevor wir nach Mittelerde aufbrachen. Quer durch die irische Landschaft hielten wir auf Brugh na Boínne zu, einem uralten Gräberfeld, welches in einer sanften Biegung des Boyne-Flusses gelegen ist.

Wir querten Straßen und Verkehrswege und mieden die Städte. Nur in die kleinen Dörfer kehrten wir ein. Dort wurde Gälisch gesprochen und das irische Erbe war zu spüren. Die Leute waren verwurzelt mit ihrem Land. Vor allem störten sie sich nicht an unserem Aussehen. Etliche Schafherden sahen wir auf unserem Weg. Einer der Schäfer gestattete uns ein Lamm zu töten. Wir zahlten ihm mehr, als er im Schlachthaus dafür bekommen hätte. Er lud uns ein, mit ihm den Abend zu verbringen. Seine Hütte stand in den Hügeln, aber er nächtigte meist draußen in der Nähe seiner Herde. Drei Hunde sorgten für Ordnung unter den Schafen. Der Hirte entzündete ein Feuer, über das wir das Lamm brieten, welches wir mit ihm teilten. Er steuerte Brot, Butter, eingelegtes Gemüse und die Reste einer Beerenpastete bei.

"Die hat meine Frau gebacken. Das Brot ist gleichfalls von ihr", sagte er stolz, "drei Tage die Woche ziehe ich umher und anschließend wandere ich wieder Richtung Heimat." Nach dem Essen spielte ich ein wenig auf der Flöte. Als wir uns zur Ruhe legten, wisperte Anordil mir ins Ohr: "Es ist beinahe wie in Mittelerde. Wären da nicht diese merkwürdigen Geräusche, die das Empfinden stören." Sehnsuchtsvoll blickte ich zu den Sternen. Wie gerne wäre ich wieder in Mittelerde.

Wir benötigten einige Tage, bis wir Brugh na Boínne erreichten. Dort lagen die größten Ganggräber der Inselkelten unter gewaltigen Hügeln verborgen. Aus meiner Studienzeit wusste ich, dass Experten die Entstehung der Gräber auf etwa 3100 vor Christus datierten. Damit waren sie älter als die Pyramiden von Gizeh und die ältesten Relikte des prähistorischen Irlands. Vor einigen Jahren wurden sie gar zum Weltkulturerbe erkoren.

Drei gewaltige Hügel erhoben sich vor uns aus diesem Gräberfeld. Der größte davon, Newgrange, ist allerdings als einziger für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich. Bereits von weitem konnten wir den gewaltigen Bau sehen. Die weißen Kalksteinmauern an der Basis leuchteten weithin unter dem grasbewachsenen Grabhügel hervor. Vor dem Eingang versperrte uns ein breiter Monolith den direkten Zutritt.

Anordil betrachtete neugierig die komplizierten Spiralmuster, womit dieser kunstvoll geschmückt war. "Spiralmuster bedeuten Belenus?", fragte er leise, "habe ich Recht?" Ich nickte. "Ja", stimmte ich ihm zu, "dieses Grab war Belenus geweiht worden."

Wir gingen einen äußerst schmalen und niedrigen Gang entlang, der in eine ebenso kleine Grabkammer mündete. Diese verbreiterte sich kreuzförmig nach hinten. An den Wänden erblickten wir überall Spiralmuster. Aufmerksam drehte sich Anordil um seine Achse. Ich spürte einen leichten Strom von Magie. Als würde ein Kiesel ins Wasser gleiten. Er versuchte die Magie zu erfassen und zu bestimmen, welche von dem Grabhügel ausging.

"Dieser Ort ist mit magischer Energie aufgeladen", sagte er leise, "sie ist deutlich zu spüren. Womöglich liegt das an der Bauweise und an der Ausschmückung mit diesen Symbolen." Ich versuchte ebenfalls meine magischen Fähigkeiten einzusetzen. In gleicher Weise wie Anordil drehte ich mich um meine Achse. Aufmerksam betrachtete ich die Wände. Die Energie dieses Ortes war für mich wie ein Kribbeln wahrzunehmen. Ich hatte jedoch noch nicht das Gespür, um die Energien exakt zu zuordnen, so wie Anordil. Er konnte aus den Schwingungen eine Vielzahl verschiedenster Dinge erfahren. Oberhalb des Eingangs sah ich einen schmalen Spalt. Aus meinen Studien wusste ich, dass durch diesen während der Wintersonnenwende Licht in die Grabkammer fällt und diese für einige Minuten erhellt.

"Du hast Recht, ich spüre es auch", erwiderte ich, "dieser Bau ist auf die Wintersonnenwende ausgerichtet, - die Wiedergeburt der Sonne. Aus meinen Studien ist mir bekannt, dass die exakte Ausrichtung der Anlage auf dieses sich stets wiederholende Ereignis, wie auch die zahlreichen Spiralmuster, unter Experten nach wie vor Anlass für Diskussionen geben. Verschiedenste Thesen werden dabei vertreten. Doch keine von ihnen ist bisher bewiesen. - Einige vermuten, dass es sich nicht nur um das Grab eines Herrschers handelte, sondern eher ein astronomisches Zentrum war. Andere vertreten die Meinung, dass sich andere Kammern unter diesem gewaltigen Hügel erstrecken müssen, doch bis jetzt wurden keine weiteren gefunden. - Selbst mit modernen Sondierungstechniken nicht. Einer meiner Professoren vertrat gar die These, dass an dieser Stelle Opferrituale zelebriert wurden. Damit steht er nicht alleine. Es sind noch andere, die dieser These Glauben schenken, doch niemand kennt die Wahrheit. Und diejenigen, die vom alten Blut sind und es wissen könnten, schweigen."

Anordil sah mich neugierig an. "_Istach hanî?_ - Weißt du es?", fragte er. "_Law_ - nein", erwiderte ich leise, "_ú-iston_ - ich weiß es nicht. Nur die druidischen Priester vom alten Blut wissen es. – Meine Mutter hat es gewusst, aber mir nicht erzählt. Sie hätte es mir erst verraten, wenn ich ebenfalls Priesterin geworden wäre. Aber darauf hatte sie vergeblich gehofft. Mein Bruder wollte mit der Ausbildung beginnen, nach dem er aus Amerika zurückgekehrt wäre. Aber es ist alles anders gekommen. Er hätte das Potential dazu gehabt. Zudem wäre ich für eine Priesterin ich nicht geduldig genug gewesen."

Anordil schloss die Augen. Der magische Strom nahm zu. Ich spürte es wie Elektrizität auf der Haut. Sekunden vergingen und wurden zu Minuten. Dann öffnete er die Augen wieder. "Ich spüre, was geschah – ich sehe!", flüsterte er, sein Blick war in weite Ferne gerichtet, "Grab und Opferstätte zugleich. – Kleine niedrige Kammern, die eher an Nischen erinnern. Schwach erhellt von kleinen Fackeln. Die Luft ist schwer und heiß. – Ein hoher Fürst wird zu Grab getragen, Opfergaben begleiten ihn. Menschen in Blut. Ich höre ihre Schreie. Ein junges Mädchen, festlich gekleidet, folgt dem Totenwagen. – Die Kammer wird verschlossen. Es ist eng und stickig. – Ich spüre Angst, Entsetzen und Verzweiflung. Sie ist mit dem Toten allein. –Tagelang. - Sie isst von den Speisen, die dem Toten mitgegeben wurden und trinkt den Wein. Schließlich ist nichts mehr da. – Hunger, Grauen steigt empor. Das letzte Licht verlöscht. Der Tote verwest. Sie riecht den Tod. Sie hört ihren eigenen Atem. Es knackt und knirscht im Holz. Erdreich rieselt. Angst. – Ich spüre ihre Angst. Sie nimmt den Dolch aus den fauligen Händen des Toten. Ihr Entsetzensschrei verhallt ungehört. – Tränen und Blut. – _Hiro achen îdh ab 'wanath _– finde Frieden für dich nach dem Tod." Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser. Er hob seine Hand, als wolle er ein Bild berühren. Sanft klangen die letzten Worte. Ein Abschiedsgruß für eine Unbekannte.

Grauen stieg in mir auf. Eiskalt lief es mir über den Rücken. Was für ein Drama musste sich unter diesem Hügel abgespielt haben? Wenn Anordil Recht hatte, und davon ging ich aus, musste es tatsächlich unentdeckte Kammern geben. Vielleicht verschüttet oder anderweitig nicht auffindbar gemacht. Aber bestückt mit den Überresten einer fürstlichen Bestattung, zahlreichen Grabbeigaben und nicht zu vergessen, den Opfern. Beweise eines grausamen Rituals. Zu Zeiten der alten Kelten wurden Menschenopfer gar nicht so selten gebracht. Meist vor einem Krieg oder wenn ein hochrangiger Adeliger starb oder eine Kultstätte geweiht wurde. "Bitte, lass uns gehen", wisperte ich unruhig. Seine Worte hatten die Szene vor meinen Augen lebendig werden lassen. Ich atmete erleichtert aus, als wir den Grabhügel verließen.

Wir wandten uns dem zweiten Grabhügel der Nekropole zu. Dowth oder Duthaidh wurde dieser genannt. Zwei Eingänge führten in das Innere. Ein schmaler über der Erde und ein geringfügig breiterer unterhalb der Erdoberfläche. Ich erinnerte mich, dass man in der Grabkammer einen zerbrochenen Sarkophag gefunden hatte und verbrannte Tierknochen. Auch hier waren die Wände mit zahlreichen Sonnensymbole geschmückt.

Anordil erfasste die Ausstrahlung des Ortes. "An dieser Stelle wurde niemand von hohem Rang begraben", meinte er, "eine einzige Seele spüre ich. Ein Mann – ein Freiwilliger? – wurde zur Ruhe gebettet. Ist dies eine Kultstätte? Es wurden nur Tiere geopfert und Getreide. Ich spüre keine weiteren menschlichen Seelen an diesem Ort." "Gelegentlich, wenn eine Kultstätte geweiht wurde, wurde ein Menschenopfer gebracht", bestätigte ich ihn, "es waren Freiwillige, die es als Ehre ansahen, ihr Leben den Göttern zu weihen. Meist wurden sie mit einem Trank versehen, der lähmend wirkte. Sie spürten nichts mehr. Bei anderen Gelegenheiten wurden Gefangene geopfert. Diese gerieten allerdings nicht in den Genuss des Trankes. Bei der Grablegung des Fürsten im ersten Hügel wurde ein äußerst grausames Ritual durchgeführt, was nicht der gängigen Praxis entsprach. – Vielleicht war das Mädchen seine versprochene Gemahlin oder war durch einen anderen Bund an sein Schicksal gefesselt. Auf alle Fälle war dies nicht alltäglich bei einer Grablegung. Die anderen Opfer werden Gefangene gewesen sein."

Diesen Hügel verließ ich gleichermaßen mit einem Frösteln. Anordils Fähigkeiten Auren zu spüren oder daraus die Vergangenheit zu erfassen, war mir unheimlich. Er hatte ein Gespür dafür, vergangene Ereignisse zu sehen. Nur wenige magisch Begabte verfügten über diese Fähigkeit. Er hatte es mir so erklärt, als würde er anhand der Auren in einen Spiegel sehen und das, was geschah, durch die Augen eines Anwesenden wahrnehmen. Unheimlich.

Das dritte Ganggrab hieß Knowth oder Gnodhbha auf Gälisch. Meine Professoren damals sprachen äußerst begeistert davon, wie von einer kleinen Sensation. Im Gegensatz zu den beiden anderen Grabhügeln mündete der Gang nicht in einer kreuzförmig sich weitenden Kammer, sondern verzweigt sich wie ein V. Die Symbole an den Wänden unterschieden sich ebenfalls deutlich von denen der beiden anderen Gräber. Und ähnlich wie in Newgrange wurde an bestimmten Tagen die Kammer von der Sonne erleuchtet, jeweils zur Tagundnachtgleiche. Niemand hielt dies für einen Zufall.

"Es herrscht eine eigenartige Spannung an diesem Ort", sagte Anordil leise, "die Tagundnachtgleichen symbolisieren die Wiedergeburt und den Niedergang der Sonne. Dort - " er deutete auf zwei Stellen an der Wand "- zwei Seelen sind zu erspüren. Jung und unschuldig. Entsetzen, Wahn. – Weiheopfer?" Ich starrte auf die beiden Wandstücke. Doch ich sah nur gewachsenen Fels.

Ganz nah ging ich an die Wand heran und folgte Anordils Händen, die über den Felsen glitten. Schließlich sah ich es ebenfalls. Ein haarfeiner Riss, der eher wie zufällig aussah, lief durch die Wand. An dieser Stelle musste es, wenn Anordil Recht hatte, eine Öffnung gegeben haben. Waren dahinter die Opfer bestattet?

"Möglicherweise waren es tatsächlich Weiheopfer", bestätigte ich Anordil, "die dort zu sehenden Symbole markieren die Stellen, die bei den Tagundnachtgleichen erleuchtet werden." Anordils Augen tanzten über den Fels. Er suchte. Die magischen Ströme wurden stärker. "Ich spüre noch etwas anderes", seine Stimme wurde ganz leise, "in der Mitte des Hügels befindet sich ein Tor. – Ein geschlossenes Sphärentor. Ich spüre die magische Aura bis hierher. Sie ist auffallend deutlich." Aufgeregt sah ich ihn an. Befand sich hinter dieser Wand gar eine Tür? Wachten die Weiheopfer über einen Eingang in den Hügel?

"Ein Sphärentor?", hauchte ich, "kannst du spüren, wohin es führt?" Minuten verharrte Anordil regungslos. "Nein", bedauernd schüttelte er den Kopf, "dafür bin ich nicht nah genug." "Wir sollten in der Nacht zurückkehren und den Eingang suchen", sagte ich optimistisch, "vielleicht finden wir den Weg nach Mittelerde." Anordil nickte mir zustimmend zu.

Wir verließen die Grabstätte und suchten uns einen Lagerplatz außerhalb des Gräberfeldes. In einem kleinen Wäldchen fanden wir eine geeignete Stelle. Dort konnten wir ein kleines Feuer entzünden, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Tausend Gedanken gingen mir durch den Kopf. Was, wenn wir dort wirklich ein Tor nach Mittelerde finden würden. Wären wir in der Lage es zu öffnen? Könnten wir einfach so in unsere Heimat? Was geschähe mit unseren Freunden hier? Sie würden sich Sorgen machen und unseren grußlosen Fortgang nicht verstehen. Oder doch?

Anordil schien die Ruhe selbst. Mir zitterten manchmal die Hände, so angespannt war ich. Essen konnte ich nichts, außer ein paar Krümeln Brot. Und selbst diese musste ich mit Wasser hinunter spülen. Das Warten nagte an mir. Dann erhob sich Anordil, löschte das niedrige Feuer und gab mir schweigend das Zeichen ihm zu folgen. Die Nacht war noch kühl, obwohl die Tage mittlerweile an Wärme gewannen. Über uns der Nachthimmel war leicht bedeckt. Nur vereinzelt schimmerten ein paar Sterne durch das Wolkenfeld. Ich vertraute auf Anordils Nachtsicht. Er würde mich nicht fehlleiten.

Gegen Mitternacht erreichten wir das Gräberfeld und den Hügel von Knowth. Wachen gab es keine. Was sollte hier auch gestohlen werden? Die Monolithen waren zu schwer und die Gegenstände von Wert wurden wohlbehalten in den Museen ausgestellt. Und in diese einsame Gegend fanden nicht einmal die gefürchteten Graffitisprüher ihren Weg. Sie zogen die Großstädte vor. Das vereinzelte Rascheln im Gras rührte von kleinen Nagern her, die in den Stunden der Nacht aktiv wurden.

Sorgfältig untersuchte Anordil den Hügel von außen. Dabei konnte ich ihm nicht helfen, da ich in der Dunkelheit nichts wahrnehmen konnte. Also wartete ich am Eingang zum Grab auf ihn. Dabei konnte ich darüber nachdenken, was Anordil dort im Inneren gespürt hatte. Ich ließ meine Gedanken schweifen, während meine Augen angespannt ins Dunkel blickten.

Mit einem Mal streifte mich ein kalter Windhauch aus dem Gang. Eine Gänsehaut überlief mich, während sich mein Herz zusammenzog. Augenblicklich fuhr meine Hand zum Dolch an meiner Seite. Es war beruhigend den Griff zu spüren. Vorsichtig blickte ich mich um. Doch von keiner Seite drohte Gefahr. Der Wind trug eine sachte Melodie mit sich. Ein Hauch von Gesang. Kaum hörbar.

"Ich höre es ebenfalls", wisperte Anordil in mein Ohr. Erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen. Ich war so auf das Hören dieser Melodie fixiert gewesen, dass ich seine Aura gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Ich japste kurz auf. "Habe ich dich erschreckt?", fragte er vergnügt. Mein Herz raste. Einige Sekunden sagte ich gar nichts. Zu sehr war ich damit beschäftigt mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. "Nein, überhaupt nicht", erwiderte ich kühl. Sein leises Lachen übertönte den feinen Gesang. "Es kommt aus dem Grab", kommentierte er, "lass uns hineingehen."

"Konntest du einen Eingang von außen finden?", fragte ich. "Nein", erwiderte er, "es muss von der Kammer einen Weg weiter ins Innere geben. Von außen ist nichts. Keine geheime Tür, kein Felsbrocken, der einen Gang verschließt, keine magischen Riegel. – Nichts." Ich seufzte. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht in das Grab hineingehen. In Mittelerde hatten wir bereits einschlägige Erfahrung mit alten Gräbern bei Nacht gemacht und ich war nicht scharf darauf herauszufinden, ob sich diese auf meine Welt übertragen ließen.

"Es sind doch nur Untote", sprach Anordil verwundert, "seit wann hast du Angst vor Untoten?" Ich hasste es, wenn er meine Gedanken las. Auch wenn er selbiges nicht zugab. "Seit unserem Abenteuer im hohen Norden, als ich dich beinahe verlor", gab ich brüsk zurück, "außerdem stinken sie erbärmlich." "Man kann sich waschen", konterte Anordil blitzschnell und verschwand vor mir im Gang.

Nun denn, dachte ich, es half nichts. Anordil hatte keinen Eingang von außen gefunden, also mussten wir es in der Kammer versuchen. Vor mir flackerte Licht auf. Anordil hatte magisches Licht geschaffen. Dies dürfte eventuelle modrige Bewohner des Grabes ein wenig auf Distanz halten. Mit raschen Schritten folgte ich Anordil.

Dann standen wir in der Felskammer. Seit heute Nachmittag hatte sich nichts verändert. Wenn man von den Lichtverhältnissen absah. Das fahle blaue Licht in Anordils Händen wurde von den Symbolen an der Wand widergespiegelt. Sie schienen zu glitzern und zu vibrieren. Mühelos schickte er die Lichtkugel an die Decke.

"Sobald sie verlischt, musst du eine neue erschaffen", wies er mich an. "Ich werde es versuchen", erwiderte ich, "was wirst du tun?" Er lächelte sanft. "Einen Weg hinein finden, wenn es möglich ist", gab er zurück, "hier ist ein Tor und wir sollten nichts unversucht lassen, es zu erreichen." Er wandte sich ab. Konzentriert blickte er auf die Stellen, wo das Licht der Tagundnachtgleiche den Felsen berührte. Dahinter waren die Weiheopfer. Und was lag hinter ihnen?

Anordil versuchte die magischen Strömungen zu erfassen und in ein Muster zu bringen. Bisweilen war mir, als könne ich die magischen Schwingungen förmlich sehen. Jeden Trick, den er kannte, brachte er zur Anwendung. Aber nichts tat sich. Nach einer Weile verstummte auch die sanfte Melodie, die wir gehört hatten. War sie nur ein Widerhall der toten Seelen gewesen? Hörbar allein für unsere Ohren?

Stunde um Stunde verging. Der Fels gab nicht nach. Als Anordils Magie nicht half, erkundeten wir die Wände. Inch für Inch klopften wir ab auf der Suche nach einem verborgenen Riegel. Doch auch hierbei war uns das Glück nicht hold. Nirgendwo erschloss sich ein Zugang. Als der Morgen dämmerte wussten wir, dass wir nicht zum Tor gelangen konnten und dieses demzufolge nicht würden öffnen können. Enttäuscht machten wir uns auf den Weg Richtung Süden. Erneut war eine Hoffnung dahin.

Auf unserem Rückweg nach Shancahir schlugen wir den Weg über das idyllisch an den Ufern des Boyne gelegene Städtchen Slane ein. Ein gotisch anmutendes Schlösschen ragt dort auf. Bei näherer Betrachtung sah man, dass es als Hotel und Restaurant genutzt wurde. Ursprünglich war es der Stammsitz des Marquis of Conyngham. Doch dessen Nachfahren hatten aufgrund von wirtschaftlichen Überlegungen den Hotelbetrieb eröffnet.

Die Stadt Slane selber lag am Fuße eines Hügels. Man sagt, das auf diesem Hügel der christliche Heilige Patrick das erste Osterfeuer auf irischem Boden entzündet habe, dessen Schein bis nach Tara, der Königsstadt, leuchtete als Symbol des Christentums und Mahnmal für den drohenden Untergang des altirischen Königreiches. Allerdings verzichteten wir auf eine nähere Besichtigung von Slane. Wir umgingen die Stadt in sicherer Entfernung.

Nach einigen Tagen gemütlicher Wanderung erreichten wir die ehemalige Königsstadt. Die Hügel von Tara erhoben sich sanft in der irischen Landschaft. Einst stand an dieser Stelle eine glanzvolle Stadt, die blühte und gedieh, als Rom noch nicht existierte. Tara blickte auf eine Geschichte zurück, die vor mehr als 4000 Jahren begann und erst in der jüngeren Neuzeit endete. Vom einstigen Glanz blieben einzig einige Hügelgräber mit ringförmigen Erdwällen.

Anordil sah sich interessiert um. "Die Gräber sind die von Fürsten", bemerkte er, "ich kann es spüren." Seine Augen wanderten umher. Sie bekamen einen leicht entrückten Glanz. "Einst stand auf diesem Hügel erhaben der Königspalast mit seinen 12 Toren und gestattete dem Hochkönig von Irland einen weiten Blick über das Reich. Doch seltsamerweise wurde der eigentliche Palast nur zu Zeremonienzwecken bewohnt", erzählte ich leise und deutete auf einen Hügel. „Zur Blüte des Königreiches trafen sich an dieser Stelle alle drei Sonnenläufe die Könige Irlands um ihren Hochkönig zu wählen" fuhr ich fort, „der Lia Fail, der Schicksalsstein, soll der Legende nach, während der rituellen Wahl gesummt haben, wenn sich der richtige Mann für das Amt des Hochkönigs auf ihn setzte. Nach der Wahl gab es ein großes Fest. Auf den Straßen unterhielten Gaukler, Barden, Athleten, Musiker und Dichter das Volk und den Adel." Ich pausierte kurz und versuchte mich zu erinnern.

„Zum Höhepunkt des Festes begaben sich die Gäste in die große Banketthalle, in der, den Überlieferungen nach, über Tausend Menschen Platz gefunden haben", erklärte ich weiter, „ – Mit dem Eintreffen des heiligen Patrick begann jedoch der Untergang des alten irischen Königreiches. Dies war im Jahre 433. Doch nur allmählich gewann das Christentum an Boden und schwand die Bedeutung dieser mächtigen Stadt. In der Mitte des sechsten Jahrhunderts fand schließlich die letzte Wahl eines Hochkönigs statt. Nach und nach verließen die Bewohner die Stadt und die Gebäude aus Holz und Lehm verfielen rasch." In meinen Gedanken hörte ich die Stimme meiner Mutter, wie sie mir damals Geschichten aus der alten Zeit erzählt hatte. „Aus Tara, dem blühenden Zentrum des Königreiches wurde eine Ruine", sprach ich weiter, „trotzdem blieb Tara bis in die jüngere Vergangenheit ein mythischer Ort. - Zuletzt 1843, als an dieser Stelle die größte Zusammenkunft aller Zeiten stattfand. Der legendäre Daniel O'Connell rief zur Versammlung nach Tara und eine Million Menschen folgten seinem Ruf."

Anordils Blick schweifte über die Landschaft. Während meiner Ausführung hatte er sich langsam um seine Achse gedreht. Jeder Hügel wurde von ihm eingehend gemustert. Seine Augen blickten in weite Ferne. Beinahe war mir als sähe ich einen Widerschein in ihnen. Einen Abglanz dessen, was auf diesen Hügeln einst stand.

"_Pulin geno hen_ – ich kann es sehen", sagte er, "_i ost, in edain, i tham daer. – Rên bo Edoras_. - Die Stadt, die Menschen, die große Halle. – Es erinnert an Edoras." Edoras, die Hauptstadt des rohirrischen Reiches. Die goldene Halle König Théodens. "Ähnlich wie in Edoras muss es in Tara ausgesehen haben", stimmte ich zu. Ich hatte zwar Edoras bisher nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, aber es musste beeindruckend sein. Vielleicht würde ich einst die goldene Halle sehen. Wenn es uns gelang einen Weg nach Mittelerde zu finden.

Von Tara aus wandten wir uns wieder nach Süden. Quer durch die irische Landschaft der Provinzen Meath und Kildare wanderten wir bis nach Blessington, einem kleinen Städtchen aus dem 17. Jahrhundert, das sich verträumt an den größten künstlichen See in Irland, dem Poulaphouca-Stausee, anschmiegte. Südlich des Sees lag das Russborough House. Der Earl of Miltown ließ es um 1740 bauen. Seit der Mitte des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts diente es als Museum und Ausstellungsort für Meisterwerke europäischer Kunst. In den Sälen lockten Bilder von Goya, Velázquez, Rubens, Vermeer und Gainsborough jährlich Tausende von Besuchern an.

Wir schlossen uns dem Besucherstrom an und besuchten die Gemäuer. Die Bilder riefen Erstaunen bei Anordil hervor. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Menschen meiner Welt zu solchen Arbeiten fähig waren. Aber früher gingen die Zeiten anders. Man hatte Ruhe und Muße um ein Kunstwerk derartiger Qualität zu schaffen. Heutzutage herrscht die Schnelllebigkeit vor. Alles muss rasch und im Vorübergehen erledigt werden. Für wahre Kunst ist dabei kein Raum.

Hinter dem Stausee erhoben sich die Wicklow Mountains in den Himmel. Nicht dermaßen gewaltig und beeindruckend wie das Ered Luin Gebirge oder gar das Nebelgebirge, aber dicht bewaldet und mit teils schroffen Felsformationen. Die höchste Erhebung ist der im südlichen Bereich gelegene Lugnaquillia Mountain mit seinen knapp dreitausend Fuß Höhe. Wie der Name andeutete, ist an dieser Stelle eine Lugh-Kultstätte zu finden. Leider waren wir zu weit von ihr entfernt, als das ich einen kurzen Abstecher dorthin hätte unternehmen können.

Wir überquerten die Wicklow Mountains im nördlichen Bereich. Dabei kamen wir nahe am Sally Gap vorbei, einer Straßenkreuzung, die einen der schönsten Ausblicke über die Wicklow Mountains und die Ebene ermöglichte. Ungehindert konnte man im Grün der Wälder schwelgen und die Hochmoore sehen, die sich dunkel und schwer von den Wäldern abhoben. Nur unterbrochen von violettem Heidekraut und leuchtend gelbem Besenginster.

Wir folgten den Wicklow Mountains weiter nach Süden, um über das Tal von Glendalough wieder nach Shancahir zu gelangen. Überall spross das frische Grün und Irland machte seinem Beinamen ‚Grüne Insel' alle Ehre. Und in der doch kargeren Landschaft der beiden Seen konnte man wohin man blickte saftiges Gras und zahlreiche Blumen sehen.

Mit Einsetzen des Frühjahrs hatte die Touristensaison begonnen. Leider störte der stetig anwachsende Touristenstrom ein wenig die Betrachtung. In unserer elbischen Reisekleidung wirkten wir wie aus einem anderen Zeitalter. Die Vermutung lag daher nahe, dass wir als Attraktion zur historischen Anlage dazugehörten. Daher fotografierte man uns oft ohne uns zu fragen.

Anordil sorgte allerdings unauffällig dafür, dass die Aufnahmen nichts wurden. Die Hobbyfotografen würden sich wundern, wenn sie den Film zum Entwickeln gaben und sie bekamen nur schwarze Flächen zurück. Insgeheim lächelte ich in mich hinein. Allerdings atmete ich auf, als wir endlich Shancahir vor uns liegen sahen. Damit war unsere kleine Höhle nicht mehr weit.

Patrick erwartete uns bereits sehnsüchtig. Schließlich öffnete das Museumsdorf in ein paar Tagen seine Tore für die Öffentlichkeit. Im Lauf der letzten Monate waren wir in die Gemeinschaft, die sich um die keltische Vergangenheit bemühte, hinein gewachsen. Man hatte sich an uns gewöhnt und die meisten akzeptierten uns, so wie wir waren. Auch ein anderer erwartete uns voll Ungeduld - Kevin McMahon.

Wir hatten ein kleines Feuer vor unserer Höhle entzündet und eine Ente brutzelte darüber, die wir in der Dämmerung erlegt hatten. In Shancahir hatten wir ein bisschen Brot und Gemüse erstanden. Dieses dämpfte sanft in dem kleinen irdenen Topf in den Flammen. Während unser Mahl vor sich hin garte, nutzten wir die Zeit, um unsere Schwertfähigkeiten zu üben, was im Schein des Feuers eine Herausforderung für mich darstellte. Denn Nachtsicht hatte ich noch immer nicht. Aber schließlich mussten wir vorbereitet sein, wenn wir wieder Mittelerde betraten. Orks und anderes Gezücht nahmen keine Rücksicht auf die Sichtverhältnisse.

Plötzlich hörte Anordil auf. "Wir haben einen Gast", sagte er ruhig. Ich folgte seinem Blick und erkannte Kevin in der Dunkelheit. Das Licht seiner Taschenlampe tanzte über die Lichtung. "Kevin, was führt dich zu unserem Lager?", fragte ich überrascht, "ist mit Chrystine alles in Ordnung?" "Doch, doch", antwortete er beruhigend, "mit ihr und dem Kind ist alles okay. Ich habe von meiner Praxis aus gesehen, dass ihr wieder zurück seid und ich dachte mir, schau mal kurz vorbei." "Sei uns willkommen an unserem Feuer und teile unser bescheidenes Mahl mit uns", lud Anordil ihn mit einer freundlichen Geste ein.

Elegant hatte er die Schwerter weggesteckt. Ich folgte seinem Beispiel. Kevin sah neugierig auf die Klingen. "Sind das richtige Elbenschwerter?", fragte er bewundernd. "Ja", erwiderte ich nicht ohne Stolz, "alle vier Schwerter stammen aus der Hand eines der berühmtesten Waffenschmiede von Imladris. Zwei davon sind wohl einige tausend Jahre alt und in etlichen Schlachten getragen worden." Bewundernd schweifte sein Blick über die makellosen Klingen.

Die Schwerter waren schlank und elegant gearbeitet. Griff und Klinge flossen nahezu ineinander über. Der Griff war mit feinen Einlegearbeiten in mattem Gold verziert. Auf der Klinge blitzten feine Ziselierungen, die sich bei näherer Betrachtung als Elbenrunen entpuppten. Diese bildeten einen magischen Spruch. Alle vier Schwerter konnten magisch aktiviert werden. Doch das musste Kevin nicht wissen.

Sorgfältig legten wir unsere Waffen nieder. Kevin betrachtete uns fasziniert. Für ihn war es wie der Besuch in einer anderen Welt, wenn er unsere Höhle betrat. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass wir uns auf der Erde befanden. Wir hätten genauso gut in Mittelerde sein können. Wir aßen gemeinsam und sprachen über Belanglosigkeiten.

"Wie ist Chrystines Befinden?", fragte Anordil nach einer Weile. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Kevin etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. "Ihr geht es gut", antwortete dieser, "das Pulver, dass du mir gabst, geht langsam zur Neige, aber sie fühlt sich besser als je zuvor." "Ich werde ihr morgen eine neue Kräutermischung zusammenstellen", nickte Anordil zufrieden. Kevin schwieg. Er blickte ins Feuer, bevor er tief Luft holte. Seine Hand spielte mit einem Stückchen Ast, dass er plötzlich in die Flammen warf. Laut knisterte das Holz.

"Ich bin noch aus einem anderen Grund hierher gekommen", sagte er leise, "ich habe ein Geschenk für Anordil." Aus der Tasche, die er bei sich trug, holte er ein kleines, sorgfältig gerolltes und verschnürtes Bündel aus feinstem Leder hervor. "Als kleiner Dank", sagte er, als er es Anordil reichte, "es ist nicht viel im Vergleich zu dem, was du mir gegeben hast, aber mir fiel nichts anderes ein, um meine Dankbarkeit zu zeigen."

Anordil nahm es schweigend entgegen, wie es Elbenart war und löste bedächtig die Verschnürung. Anschließend entrollte er das Bündel. Zum Vorschein kam das komplette Besteck eines Feldarztes. Von Hand geschmiedet, denn man sah an manchen Stellen feine Bearbeitungsspuren. "Ich habe es nach historischen Vorbildern anfertigen lassen", sagte Kevin leise, "ich hoffe, dass du damit etwas anfangen kannst." "Ich danke dir für deine großzügige Gabe", erwiderte Anordil überrascht, "mit diesen Instrumenten kann ich gar wohl etwas anfangen. – Und in Mittelerde werden sie nicht auffallen, da sie vorzüglich geschmiedet sind. Mícheál hat ausgezeichnete Arbeit geleistet." Verblüfft sah Kevin ihn an. "Du kannst sehen, dass Mích dies gefertigt hat", fragte er entgeistert. "Mícheál Ó Sullivan hat bereits einiges für uns geschmiedet", erwiderte Anordil lächelnd, "und diese Instrumente tragen unverkennbar seine Handschrift, wenn er sie auch nicht mit seinem Stempel versehen hat."

Kevin war sprachlos vor Erstaunen. "Habt ihr eigentlich bereits die Kräuter aufgehangen?", fragte ich ihn, um ihn auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken. "Welche Kräuter?", kam die Gegenfrage. Zwei neugierige Augenpaar blickten mich an. "In Shancahir ist es Brauch im Haus einer Schwangeren Kräuterbündel aufzuhängen", erklärte ich, "vorwiegend in die Fensterkreuze und über die Türen. Sie sollen die bösen Geister, Kobolde und vorwitzigen Feen fernhalten -" " – und das Alte Volk", schmunzelte Anordil. "Wozu?", fragte Kevin, "ich sehe den Sinn nicht dahinter. Das ist doch alles Aberglaube." "Es soll Mutter und Kind beschützen", versuchte ich weiter mein Glück, "die Kräuterbündel bestehen aus je einem kleinen Zweiglein Esche, Schlehdorn, Stechpalme, Fichte und Eberesche gebunden mit einer Efeuranke. Mancherorts werden noch einige Stängel Thymian, Rosmarin und Wacholder dazwischen gesteckt. – Zweck der Sache ist, der Mutter Ruhe und Kraft zu geben." Skeptisch sah Kevin mich an. "Ich verlasse mich da lieber auf eine Duftlampe", sagte er, "da kann ich hineintun, was ich will und was Chrystine gut tut. – So ein paar Zweige können doch nichts abwehren."

Amüsiert blickte Anordil ihn an. "Vergiss nicht, dass es Magie war, die Chrystine geheilt hat", erwiderte er sanft, "ihr habt beide Recht. Alleine bewirken diese Zweiglein nichts, doch wenn man an sie glaubt, so können sie sehr stark sein." "Nun", lenkte Kevin ein, "vielleicht sollte ich dann so ein Ding über die Tür hängen." Ich lachte. "Ich bringe dir morgen ein paar Kräuterbündel", sagte ich zu ihm, "damit sie dir nicht beim Aufhängen auseinander rieseln." Außerdem konnten Anordil und ich dann noch einen winzigen Zauber darüber sprechen. Selbst wenn Kevin immer noch der Skeptiker war, was Magie betraf, obwohl er mittlerweile eines Besseren belehrt worden war.

Wir unterhielten uns eine ganze Weile, bevor Anordil Kevin zum Dorf geleitete. Schließlich war es nicht Jedermanns Sache im Stockfinsteren den Weg zu finden. Ich beneidete Anordil um seine Nachtsicht. Ihm war es egal, ob er bei Tag oder Nacht wanderte. Gegen Mitternacht kam er wieder. Eng aneinander gekuschelt schliefen wir ein.

Der Sommer kam und wir hatten im Museumsdorf alle Hände voll zu tun. Viele Schulklassen nutzten die Gelegenheit anschaulich über die alten Kelten zu lernen. Mit Beginn der Ferien kamen die Touristen. Viele vom Festland, einige aus England.

Während unseres Dienstes im Museumsdorf trugen wir keltische Kleidung. Eher gesagt, Anordil trug seine elbische Reisegewandung, da diese zeitlos war und sich nahtlos in die Umgebung einpasste und ich trug meist ein keltisches Gewand aus grün gefärbter Wolle, dessen Saum mit einem roten keltischen Muster bestickt war. Gehalten wurde es von Bronzefibeln. Meine Haare trug ich zu einer klassisch-keltischen Frisur geflochten. Eine bronzefarbene Torque um den Hals vervollständigte mein Gewand.

Wir gingen eigentlich immer zu zweit. Außer, es war eine absolute Minigruppe. Kindergruppen aber waren das Schönste. Das war meist spaßig. Die Kinder konnten sich noch richtig begeistern. Vor allem, wenn Anordil eine Führung machte. Er hatte ein unschlagbares Geschick im Umgang mit den kleinen Gästen. Oder lag es mit daran, dass sich Kinder oft nicht täuschen ließen. Kinderaugen durchbrachen die Illusion, die Anordil sich auferlegt hatte. Die meisten sahen ihn so, wie er wirklich war. Mit seinen spitzen Ohren und dem unglaublichen Schimmer auf der Haut, den nur die Elben besitzen. Doch auch mir machte es sehr viel Spaß. Und nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil Anordil diesmal an meiner Seite weilte.

Wir hatten uns in Patricks Haus ein wenig gestärkt, bevor wir die Mittagsführung angehen wollten. Mittwochs war meist nicht viel los. Nur ein paar Touristen verirrten sich während der Woche in das Museumsdorf. Am Tor standen eine Handvoll Leute. Es war eine gemischte Gruppe. Einige Kinder waren dabei. Aber zu wenige, um eine Schulklasse zu sein. Plötzlich rannte ein sonnenblondes Mädchen auf Anordil zu. Wir erkannten in ihr Sylvi, Larissas kleine Tochter, aus dem Park in Oxford.

Große runde, rehbraune Augen sahen zu Anordil hinauf. "Hallo Engel", sagte die Kleine, "siehst du, ich habe fest daran geglaubt und bin noch da." Anordil ging in die Knie und sah ihr in die Augen. "Hallo, kleine Sylvi", antwortete er sanft, "wie gesagt, ich bin kein Engel. Aber es freut mich, dass du es geschafft hast."

Larissa kam hinterher gelaufen. Sie wirkte anders als noch vor einigen Monaten. Ihre Kleidung war locker, regelrecht salopp. Jeans, Turnschuhe, eine ärmellose Bluse. Die Haare zu einem frechen Pferdeschwanz gebunden. "Sylvi, du kannst doch nicht fremde Leute belästigen", mahnte sie die Kleine, "komm her und warte mit uns."

Sie sah uns an und war erst leicht irritiert. Unsere Bekleidung musste befremdlich auf sie wirken. Plötzlich erkannte sie uns. "Hallo, - Anna", sagte sie leise, "was für eine Freude dich zu sehen. - Sie sind Garret, nicht wahr?" Damit wandte sie sich Anordil zu. Dieser nickte bestätigend. "Ja", antwortete er, "willkommen im Museumsdorf von Shancahir. Wie geht es dir?"

Sie sah uns aus strahlenden Augen an. "Sehr gut", erwiderte sie, "ich habe getan, was ihr mir geraten habt. Ich habe mit Sylvi viel gelacht und Spaß gehabt und ich habe viel gebetet. - Und meine Gebete sind erhört worden. Bei der nächsten Untersuchung standen die Ärzte vor einem Rätsel. Die Tumorzellen waren deutlich zurückgegangen und die Metastasen hatten sich zurückgebildet. Und der Vorgang ist immer noch in Gang. Die Ärzte wissen nicht warum und was der Auslöser war. Sie vermuten, dass vielleicht doch eines der vielen Medikamente angeschlagen hatte. - Aber ich glaube, dass Gott mich erhört hat und mir eine zweite Chance mit meinem Kind gibt." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und sah liebevoll zu Sylvi. „Ihr geht es von Tag zu Tag besser", bekräftigte sie, „sie ist glücklich und ich bin es ebenfalls. - Vielen Dank, dass ihr beiden mir den Mut gegeben habt." Sie drückte uns beiden herzlich die Hand.

"Es freut mich, dass wir ein wenig helfen konnten", sagte Anordil schlicht, "gehörst du zu dieser Gruppe?" Sie sah hinüber. "Nein, nicht direkt", antwortete sie und schüttelte den Kopf, "wir sind alleine hier. Wir machen Urlaub in Woodenbridge und die Leute dort drüben habe ich im Bus kennen gelernt."

Danach starteten wir die Führung. Anordil hatte wirklich ein Talent im Umgang mit Kindern. Sie scharten sich begeistert um ihn und lauschten seinen Erklärungen. Die Erwachsenen löcherten mich dagegen mit ihren Fragen. Was zuweilen nervtötend sein konnte. Aber ich übte mich schließlich seit längerem in der stoischen Gelassenheit der elbischen Wesensart. Was mir nur zu Gute kam.

Nach der Führung gingen wir mit Larissa und Sylvi in die Schänke. Diese war nicht keltentypisch. Ich hatte in dem Jahr, wo ich alleine gewesen war, mit daran gearbeitet und sie sah ein wenig aus, wie die Schänke in Hobbingen oder Bree. Ich war da ein wenig egoistisch gewesen, denn damit wollte ich mir ein kleines bisschen Heimatgefühl in diese Welt holen. Die anderen aus der Reisegruppe hatten sich ebenfalls hierher verirrt. Sie saßen an einem der größeren Tische. Über dem Feuer dampfte ein Kessel mit Fleischschmortopf. Fiona half in der Küche mit. In den Ferien war sie meist im Museumsdorf und legte mit Hand an. Sie war außerdem die Urheberin dieses Gerichtes.

Wir setzten uns an einen kleinen Tisch in der Ecke. Fiona kam selber, um nach uns zu sehen. "_Chen suilon, mellyn nîn_", begrüßte sie uns in Sindarin, "ihr habt Besuch mitgebracht?" "_Mae_ - ja", antwortete ich ihr ebenfalls in Sindarin, "diese beiden haben wir in Oxford im Park getroffen. Larissa ist eine ehemalige Kommilitonin von mir. Ihr Kind war damals schwer krank. Anordil hatte einen Heilungszauber gewirkt. Und jetzt ist sie wieder putzmunter."

Sie beugte sich zu Sylvi hinunter. "Hallo meine Kleine", sagte sie jetzt in Englisch, "ich habe gehört, du wärst eine ganz Brave, stimmt das?" Die Kleine sah Larissa an und nickte heftig. "Was möchtest du denn essen", fragte Fiona weiter. Sylvi deutete auf den Kessel. "Gut, und was möchtest du trinken? Wasser oder unseren Beerensaft?" "Oh, ja. Bitte den Saft", flüsterte sie schüchtern. Fiona strich ihr kurz über die Haare und wandte sich uns zu.

"Und ihr?", fragte sie, "was kann ich euch bringen?" Wir bestellten für uns Fionas Mandelkuchen und Larissa den Schmortopf und Wasser dazu. "Wie geht es dir ansonsten?", fragte ich Larissa. "Oh, gut", sagte sie leicht fahrig mit einem Seitenblick auf Sylvi.

"Möchtest du sehen, wie früher das Essen zubereitet wurde?", fragte Anordil spontan die Kleine. Er hatte gespürt, dass Larissa nicht vor dem Kind reden wollte. Sylvi hatte bereits ein wenig auf dem Stuhl herum gezappelt. Heftig nickte sie und sah Larissa fragend an. "Du darfst", antwortete diese zärtlich, "aber nichts anfassen. Okay?" Sylvi nickte brav und ging mit Anordil mit.

Larissa seufzte auf. "Es ist nicht leicht, die Kleine aus allem heraus zuhalten", stöhnte sie leise, "aber ich will sie weitestgehend schonen." "Ehrliche Antwort", bohrte ich, "wie geht es dir wirklich? Du siehst bereits besser aus, als vor einigen Monaten, wo wir dich in Oxford getroffen haben." Sie lächelte ein wenig. "In dem Park", erwiderte sie, "zu der Zeit war ich ausgebrannt und leer. Ich sah fast keinen Ausweg mehr." Sie stockte kurz.

„Weißt du, dass ich daran gedacht hatte Selbstmord zu begehen?", fragte sie dann leise, „nur Sylvi hat mich am Leben gehalten. – Schließlich kamt ihr. Es tat unsäglich gut, mit dir zu sprechen." Sie blickte zum Fenster. „Später, am Abend, als ich allein in meinem großen Bett lag, habe ich gedacht, dass ich euch nicht wirklich gesehen habe, sondern ein Trugbild", flüsterte sie, „aber ich klammerte mich daran. - Ich betete. - Ich versuchte Sylvi zum Lachen zu bringen. Und allmählich kehrte ich selber ins Leben zurück. Roger ließ mich in Ruhe. Er wartete ab, dass Sylvi starb. Allerdings tat sie ihm den Gefallen nicht. Als die Ärzte sagten, dass sie gesunden würde, bekam er einen Tobsuchtsanfall. Er kam in der Nacht zu mir..." Sie schwieg einen Moment. Ihre Hand knetete eine verblasste dünne Narbe auf ihrem linken Arm.

"Als er mich verließ, beschloss ich mein Leben zu ändern. Ich ertrug in den folgenden Wochen seine Brutalität. Aber in mir reifte ein Plan heran." Sie lächelte triumphierend. „Heimlich ließ ich ihn beobachten. Ich benötigte Beweise für seine Untreue, um überhaupt die Möglichkeit zu haben die Scheidung einzureichen und das Sorgerecht für Sylvi zu behalten", fuhr sie fort, „der Detektiv leistete ganze Arbeit. Jede Menge Bilder mit verschiedenen Frauen."

"Du hast jetzt die Scheidung eingereicht?" "Ja, mein Anwalt bastelt daran", erwiderte sie lächelnd, "schließlich muss ich aus diesem Ehevertrag heraus und der Unterhalt für Sylvi muss auch gesichert werden. Allerdings wissen es meine Eltern noch nicht. Sie werden einen Schock bekommen, wenn sie das erfahren. Das passt nicht in ihre Vorstellung hinein. Eine Ehe muss halten. Egal was kommt. Sie sind so erzkatholisch, dass es einem manchmal übel werden kann."

"Und was willst du tun?", fragte ich sie, "zu deinen Eltern wirst du nicht mehr zurück wollen." "Auf keinen Fall. Ich würde vom Regen in die Traufe geraten", sagte sie leise, "Sylvi und ich sind nicht nur in Irland um Urlaub zu machen. Du hattest mir gesagt, dass Shancahir eine Zuflucht sei. Ich will in diesem Dorf ein Haus kaufen." Sie sah mich hoffnungsvoll an. „Ein Haus mit einem Garten. – Und vielleicht einer kleinen Ecke für meine Töpferscheibe", sinnierte sie weiter, „erinnerst du dich an das eine Seminar während der Vorlesung? Wir hatten die Aufgabe auf traditionelle Weise Tonwaren herzustellen. Es hatte mir viel Spaß gemacht. - So sehr, dass ich es zu meinem Hobby gemacht hatte. Ein paar Sachen konnte ich sogar bereits verkaufen." Ich lächelte, während ich mich erinnerte. Das Seminar damals war sehr lustig gewesen.

„Mein Anwalt wird auch eine gute Summe für den Unterhalt aushandeln", ergänzte sie, „schließlich ist Sylvi ein legitimes Kind der McGarthy-Dynastie. Ihr stehen Titel und Ländereien zu sowie eine ordentliche Summe für den Lebensunterhalt. Dies und was ich mit meiner Hände Arbeit verdienen kann, sollte Sylvi und mir ein Auskommen bieten. Ich habe viel gespart und einiges an wertvollen Schmuck. Das dürfte reichen um Sylvi später eine gute, standesgemäße Ausbildung zu ermöglichen. Und da ist immer noch mein Erbe. Meine Eltern können mich nicht gänzlich enterben." Ich nickte anerkennend. Larissa war an ihrem Unglück gewachsen und reifer geworden.

"Ich werde ein gutes Wort bei Patrick einlegen", sagte ich, "er kennt viele Leute und vielleicht kann er dir helfen, ein passendes Haus zu finden." Rasch schrieb ich ihr seine Adresse und Telefonnummer auf ein Stückchen Papier und schob es ihr zu. "Ich danke dir", murmelte sie, "du hast mit deinem Mann bereits so viel für mich getan. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das wieder vergelten kann." "Vergiss es", winkte ich ab, "nenne es einen Freundschaftsdienst. Vielleicht benötige ich später mal einen von dir. Dann kannst du dich revanchieren." Sie lächelte mich an. "Versprochen", bekräftigte sie.

Sylvis Lockenmähne kam von der Seite ins Blickfeld und lenkte uns ab. "Mum, da hinten wird über offenem Feuer gekocht", krähte sie, als sie auf uns zugelaufen kam. Ein wenig langsamer folgten Anordil und Fiona mit unserer Mahlzeit. Während des Essens plauderten wir ein wenig über belanglosere Dinge. Danach beschlossen wir den beiden eine spezielle Führung durch das Dorf zu geben.

Sylvi hatte Anordil die Hand gereicht. Brav ging sie neben ihm her. Nach kurzer Zeit spürte ich einen Strom von Magie. Anordils Lippen bewegten sich leicht. Er sprach wieder einen Heilungszauber. Bei der Pferdewiese blieb Sylvi begeistert stehen. "Du magst Pferde?", fragte Anordil. Sie nickte heftig. "Ja, sehr", antwortete sie begeistert, "bis jetzt durfte ich sie aber nicht streicheln, weil meine Mama Angst hatte, das ich mich mit was anstecken könnte, da ich ja krank war."

Anordil lächelte und pfiff leise. Eines der Pferde, ein schöner dunkelbrauner Hengst mit langer Mähne und Schweif, kam angetrabt und blieb am Zaun stehen. Er schnaubte sacht. Anordil reichte ihm die Hand, das er daran riechen konnte und streichelte über die Blesse. "Oh Mama, darf ich ihn streicheln?", bettelte sie. Larissa war ein wenig skeptisch. "Ich denke, dass sie kräftig genug ist", sagte ich beruhigend zu ihr. Sie nickte zustimmend. "Außerdem wird das eines der bevorzugten Transportmittel für dich in dieser Gegend werden", flüsterte ich ihr leise zu.

Ganz vorsichtig berührte Sylvi den Kopf des Pferdes. Sie war ganz aufgeregt. Plötzlich saß sie auf dem Pferderücken und schaute verzückt durch die Gegend. Bevor Larissa protestieren konnte, hatte Anordil die Kleine auf das Pferd gehoben. Der Hengst stand ganz brav da und rührte sich nicht. Er wartete auf Anordils Kommandos.

"Mama, darf ich eine Runde?", fragte sie sehnsüchtig. Larissa blickte skeptisch auf das Pferd. "Es hat gar kein Zaumzeug und Sattel, darum wird das nicht gehen, mein Engelchen", sagte sie vorsichtig, "du wirst wieder absteigen müssen." Die Kleine schaute sie herzerweichend sehnsüchtig an. Letztendlich konnte selbst Larissa nicht mehr länger widerstehen und nickte zustimmend.

Mit Leichtigkeit schwang sich Anordil hinter Sylvi auf das Pferd. Nur mit dem Druck seiner Schenkel und leise gesprochenen Kommandos bewegte er den Hengst. Ganz nach Elbenart. Dieser folgte gehorsam den Anweisungen. Das Mädchen strahlte bis über beide Ohren. Nach einer halben Stunde war der Ausritt beendet und wir begleiteten die beiden bis zum Tor.

"Wir werden uns noch ein bisschen umsehen", sagte Larissa, "vielen Dank für alles." "Es hat mich gefreut dich zu sehen", umarmte ich sie herzlich, "einen schönen Urlaub und vielleicht sieht man sich wieder." "Passe auf dich auf", sagte Anordil zum Abschied zu ihr. Danach beugte er sich zu Sylvi hinunter. "Möge ein Licht über deinem Weg leuchten", sprach er die elbischen Abschiedsworte, "und denke fest daran gesund zu werden." "Auf Wiedersehen, Engel", erwiderte sie schüchtern. Anordil stupste ihre Nase. "Ich bin kein Engel", sagte er sanft, "aber wenn es dir hilft, denke an mich."

Die beiden gingen ins Museumsdorf. Sie wollten sich ein wenig bei den Werkstätten umschauen und schon bald würde der Bus kommen. Ich blickte ihnen hinterher. "Es ist erstaunlich, dass diese Frau wieder die Kraft gefunden hat", flüsterte Anordil mir zu, "sie ist förmlich aufgeblüht, wie das Kind." "Sie wird einen neuen Weg finden", erwiderte ich leise, "da bin ich mir sicher. Vielleicht wird sie in Shancahir zur Ruhe kommen. Ich werde mit Patrick sprechen, sobald ich ihn sehe."

Nur wenige Stunden später bot sich mir die Gelegenheit. Nachdem ich Patrick die Situation erklärt hatte, erklärte er sich bereit, Larissa bei der Suche nach einem Anwesen in Shancahir zu helfen.

Am Abend saßen wir wie so oft in der Schänke und wie jeden Abend füllte sie sich mit Dorfbewohnern aus Shancahir und Touristen aus der Umgebung. Eleanor spielte mit einer kleinen Gruppe von Musikern auf. Ab und zu gesellte ich mich dazu. Wir gaben ein fröhliches Stück zum Besten, als Kevin eintrat. Er sah sich suchend um. Er sah mich und winkte mir erfreut zu. Schließlich entdeckte er Anordil und ging zu ihm an den Tisch. Ich sah, wie die zwei sich kurz begrüßten. Fiona brachte nach wenigen Augenblicken den obligatorischen Becher Wein. Als unser Vortrag zu Ende war, begab ich mich hinüber.

"Ich mache mir Sorgen um Chrystine", hörte ich Kevin sagen, "sie ist außerordentlich nervös, jetzt gegen Ende der Schwangerschaft." "Sie kann beruhigt sein", antwortete Anordil bedachtsam, "ihr und dem Kind geht es gut. Es wird eine ganz normale Entbindung werden. Deine Kollegen hatten dir meine Arbeit bestätigt. Sie ist kerngesund."

Kevin sah ihn sorgenvoll an. "Und doch bleibt die Nervosität, Gearóid", antwortete er leise und drehte den Becher in seiner Hand hin und her, "du warst nicht dabei, als mein Sohn geboren wurde. Chrystine ist beinahe dabei gestorben. Es gab stets neue Komplikationen. War das eine behoben, gab es eine neue. – Ich möchte das nicht ein weiteres Mal durchstehen müssen." Anordil legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Wenn du möchtest, so werden wir dabei sein und notfalls eingreifen", sagte er leise, "egal zu welcher Tages- oder Nachtzeit. Schicke einfach jemanden zu uns hinaus und wir werden kommen." Dankbar sah Kevin ihn an.

Ich konnte da nur zustimmen. Wir versuchten Kevin ein wenig von seiner Nervosität abzulenken, aber es gelang uns nicht. Heute Abend blieb er nicht so lange wie üblich. Chrystine war hochschwanger und das Baby konnte jeden Tag kommen. Noch blieb ihr offiziell ein wenig Zeit. Schließlich war sie erst für Mitte August ausgezählt, aber man konnte nie wissen. Babys kommen schließlich, wann es ihnen gefällt und nicht, wenn sie erwartet werden.

Und so war es. Drei Nächte später wurden wir von einem der Jungen aus dem Dorf geweckt. Bereits lange bevor wir ihn sahen, waren wir aus den Fellen geglitten und hatten unsere Gewänder übergestreift. Schließlich machte er soviel Krach wie eine Horde betrunkener Orks. "Schnell! Mr. Garret, Ms. Anna?", rief er, lange bevor er außer Atem vor unserem Feuer stand, "bei Ms. Chrystine kommt das Baby! Mr. Kevin will, dass sie kommen!"

Ich erkannte in dem Jungen Samuel O'Mathúna, den Enkel des alten Seán. Die Familie wohnte neben Kevin. Oft sah ich Samuel bei den Pferden. Er liebte die Tiere und half gerne dabei sie zu versorgen. Unordentlich, wie ich es nicht von ihm gewohnt war, hing das T-Shirt aus der hastig verschlossenen Jeans. Schweißflecken zierten das Weiß des Shirts. Einzig die Schuhe waren sorgfältig verschlossen. Das kurze braunrote Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab. Der Junge hatte Äste abbekommen und rote Striemen zogen sich über seine Arme und sein Gesicht. Offensichtlich war er so schnell er konnte durch den finsteren Wald gerannt. Die Taschenlampe in seiner Hand tanzte auf und ab, als er versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Seine grünlichblauen Augen blickten neugierig. Offensichtlich fragte er sich, warum Kevin ausgerechnet uns rufen ließ. Anordil kümmerte sich zwar um die Heilerstube im Museumsdorf, aber man brachte ihn eigentlich nicht in Verbindung mit Geburtshilfe.

Anordil nahm ruhig seinen Beutel. "Ruhe dich aus", sagte er zu Samuel, "bevor du nach Hause gehst. Und tue dies auf die Striemen. Deine Mutter bekommt sonst einen Schreck." Er reichte ihm einen Tiegel. Ich hatte zwischenzeitlich einen neuen Scheit ins Feuer gelegt und es hochgeschürt. "Denn bekommt sie eh immer", grinste Samuel und ließ sich am Feuer nieder. "Was ist mit der Hebamme", fragte ich, "ist Lucy schon verständigt?" Samuel schüttelte den Kopf. "Ms. Myers ist in Woodenbridge", erwiderte er, "und ihre Vertretung ist auch beschäftigt. Das war die erste Station, wo ich war." Mir standen die Haare zu Berge. Hatten sich alle Schwangeren hier im Umkreis zusammengetan und wollten ausgerechnet heute entbinden? "Dann sollten wir uns eilen", forderte Anordil mich auf. Er hatte meinen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck richtig interpretiert.

Wie Schatten rannten wir durch die laue Nacht. Nach kurzer Zeit hatten wir Kevins Haus erreicht. Bereits von Weitem waren die erleuchteten Fenster zu sehen. Wir hatten kaum geklopft, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Über dem Türrahmen baumelte ein kleines mittlerweile trockenes Kräuterbündelchen. "Kommt rein", sagte ein völlig nervöser Kevin, "ich glaube, bei Chrystine haben die Wehen eingesetzt." Ich nahm Kevin am Arm und zog ihn in die Wohnstube. "Ich werde Chrystine ansehen", sagte Anordil, "nach dem Urteil eurer Ärzte wäre es bei ihr zu früh. Vielleicht ist es falscher Alarm."

Ich hörte Chrystine im Schlafzimmer stöhnen. Erinnerungen wurden wach. Vor Entsetzen und Angst über die in mir aufsteigenden Bildern war ich wie gelähmt. "Kümmere dich um Kevin", hörte ich Anordil sagen. Ich konnte mich nicht rühren. "_Arwen, man na gen_? - Arwen, was ist mit dir?" Anordils Stimme hörte ich von weiter Ferne. Seine Hand berührte mich und löste meine Starre.

"_Naeg el – mathon cha ned nin – io anann_. - Ihr Schmerz - ich spüre es in mir. – Damals -" Angst und die Erinnerung schnürten mir die Kehle zu. Anordil nahm sanft mein Kinn und zwang mich ihn anzusehen. Ich versank in seinen Augen. "Das war vor langer Zeit", flüsterte er sanft, "du hast sie geboren. Sie ist bald erwachsen. Und du - heute bist du geheilt. – Mallenloth gab dir die Unversehrtheit deines Körpers zurück. – Ich gab dir deine Seele wieder. Jetzt bist du Arwen und ich brauche dich hier und jetzt – um Chrystine zu helfen. Unterstütze sie, denn ich habe bisher nicht viele Geburten durchgeführt."

Kevin verstand nichts von dieser Unterhaltung, da wir Sindarin sprachen. Ungläubig sah ich Anordil an. "Selbst ich bin nicht unfehlbar", wisperte er lächelnd, "doch nun müssen wir einer Gebärenden helfen." Ich atmete tief durch und folgte Anordil in Chrystines Schlafzimmer. Kevin und Chrystine wollten nicht ins Dubliner Krankenhaus. Nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes hatten sie kein Vertrauen mehr zu den Ärzten im Klinikum. Für den Fall, dass es schief lief, wollten sie nach Kingstown ins Hospital.

Schweißgebadet lag Chrystine auf dem Bett. Die Decken waren zerwühlt. Unruhig warf sie sich hin und her. "Sei gegrüßt, Chrystine", sagte Anordil leise, "wir sind gekommen, um dir zu helfen." Ein gepeinigter Blick traf ihn. "Gott sei Dank, ihr beiden seid da", flüsterte sie heiser, "ich hatte solche Angst. Die Wehen – sie sind derart stark. Es sollte doch noch nicht kommen." "Ich werde dich ganz vorsichtig untersuchen", sagte Anordil, "ich werde dir nicht wehtun."

Konzentriert glitten seine Hände über ihren Bauch. Urplötzlich krampfte sich die Bauchdecke zusammen. Chrystine stöhnte auf und atmete langsam im Rhythmus der Wehe. "Dein Kind will mit aller Macht auf diese Welt", lächelte Anordil sanft, "es liegt richtig und hat begonnen sich ins Becken zu senken." Ich hatte automatisch mit geatmet. Mir war als könnte ich den Schmerz selber fühlen.

"Es ist anders, als beim ersten Kind", presste Chrystine hervor, "ich habe solche Angst!" "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", meine Stimme klang kratzig, "Garret wird dir helfen. Du wirst ein gesundes Kind zur Welt bringen. Habe Vertrauen in deine Kraft."

Mit aller Macht krampfte sie sich an meiner Hand fest. Sie vertraute sich Anordils Führung an. Mit ruhiger Stimme gab er ihr Anweisungen. Um die Geburt voranzutreiben forderte er Kevin auf für Chrystine ein heißes Bad einzulassen. Dies würde die Eröffnungswehen beschleunigen und das Gewebe geschmeidig werden lassen.

Es wurde eine lange Nacht. Erst in der zweiten Nachthälfte endlich platzte die Fruchtblase. Jetzt würde es nicht mehr lange dauern. Wenig später setzten die Presswehen ein. Anordil betäubte ihren Schmerz auf magischem Wege, damit sie überhaupt in der Lage war weiter zu pressen. Allmählich verließen Chrystine ihre Kräfte. Doch schließlich ging es schnell. In der Morgendämmerung brachte sie ein gesundes Mädchen zur Welt.

"Sie wird Arwen heißen", sagte Kevin strahlend, als er die Kleine in den Armen hielt. "Du solltest ihr einen weniger auffälligen Namen geben", erwiderte ich lächelnd, "obwohl ich mich geehrt fühle." Anordil lächelte still. Leise verließen wir das Haus und überließen die beiden ihrem Baby.

Schweigend liefen wir zur Höhle. Das Feuer war erloschen und Samuel verschwunden. Müde sank ich nieder. Anordil sah mich unverwandt an. Nach einigen Minuten nahm er mich in den Arm. "Verliere dich nicht im Schmerz", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, "nicht, nach dem du dermaßen viel erduldet hast." Tief atmete ich durch. "Ich habe vorhin die Geburt erneut durchlebt", gestand ich, "jede Wehe, jedes Atmen, jeden Schmerz. – Ich habe ihn gefühlt - wie Chrystine." "Es ist vorbei, Arwen. Seit vielen Sonnenläufen." Er drückte mich an sich und ich spürte seine Wärme. Ein sanfter Kuss vertrieb meine Erinnerungen.

to be continued ...

- 17 -


	28. Celticweeks

Celtic-weeks

Lugnasadh rückte näher und damit die celtic-weeks. In Shancahir und dem Museumsdorf herrschte hektische Betriebsamkeit. Diejenigen aus dem Dorf, welche die celtic-weeks organisierten, trafen sich jetzt jeden Abend. Es wurden die Zeltplätze auf dem Papier aufgezeichnet und vergeben. Anschließend mussten sie im Museumsdorf und in der Umgebung markiert werden. Die Sanitätsstation wurde gut ausgerüstet und Kevin hatte sich bereit erklärt, in den zwei Wochen, die das Fest dauern würde, seinen Arbeitsplatz in die Sanitätsstation des Museumsdorfes zu verlegen. Es wurden zusätzliche Pferdewiesen abgesteckt und viele Dinge mehr erledigt.

Zwei Tage vor Beginn der celtic-weeks setzte der Teilnehmerstrom ein. Aus allen Ländern Europas reisten sie an. Zwei Tage später war das Museumsdorf und der umliegende Platz zu einer lebendigen keltischen, an manchen Ecken auch mittelalterlich anmutenden Stadt geworden. Je nachdem aus welchem Blickwinkel man es betrachtete. Banner wehten im Wind. Man konnte Hornsignale hören. Auf dem Turnierplatz tummelten sich die ersten Reiter. Und die Übungsplätze waren ebenfalls bereits gut besucht.

Zu unserem Erstaunen trafen wir am ersten Tag einen alten Bekannten wieder, als wir über den Platz schlenderten. "_Suilad achen, Anordil a Arwen_", hörten wir jemanden hinter uns rufen. Irritiert schaute ich mich um und wurde freudig überrascht. Uns kam Stefan entgegen. Der Student aus Heidelberg, den wir vor fünf Jahren auf den celtic-weeks getroffen hatten. Damals war sein Kamerad Robert dabei gewesen. Dieser hatte sich aber entschlossen mit uns zu ziehen. Jetzt war er irgendwo in Mittelerde mit Luvalaes unterwegs und lebte hoffentlich noch.

"_Gen suilam, Stefan_", grüßten wir, "es ist eine Freude dich zu sehen. Was hat dich hierher verschlagen?" Er lachte uns an. "Das müsste ich eigentlich euch fragen", konterte er, "wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Imbiss? Ich habe nichts mehr gegessen, seit ich eingetroffen bin." Wir stimmten zu und begaben uns zum "Blauen Drachen". Wir setzten uns abseits an einen kleinen Tisch und bestellten Zicklein mit Mandeln, gebratene Pilze mit Kräutern, Brot und Wasser.

"Ich war bereits das letzte Mal auf den celtic-weeks", erzählte er, "in der vagen Hoffnung, dass ihr vielleicht einen Weg gefunden hättet. Diesmal scheint es, habe ich Glück." Sein Sindarin hatte sich stark verbessert. "Es ist nur Zufall, dass wir hier sind", erklärte Anordil, "eigentlich eher unfreiwillig. Wir müssen leider warten, bis wir einen Versuch unternehmen können zurückzukehren."

Stefan nickte bedächtig kauend. "Und wie geht es Robert?", fragte er neugierig, nach dem er geschluckt hatte. Ich lächelte ihn beruhigend an. "Soweit ich weiß, gut", erwiderte ich, "er verließ uns mit Luvalaes, um Richtung Gondor zu ziehen. Er hat übrigens seinen Namen Tjann Grünauge beibehalten. Seit einem Jahr haben wir keine Nachricht von beiden." "Wenn ihr es wieder nach Mittelerde schafft und ihm begegnet, bestellt ihm schöne Grüße von mir. Seine Gruppe vermisst ihn und ich ebenfalls", sagte er, "aber vielleicht können wir uns ja heute Abend zusammensetzen und ein wenig Erlebnisse austauschen?" "Eleanor wird heute Abend wieder aufspielen", antwortete ich zustimmend, "ich werde einen Tisch am Rande reservieren lassen."

"Was macht die Schwertkunst?", fragte Anordil. Stefan lachte breit. "Gut", antwortete dieser, "ich habe viel geübt. Wenn ihr wollt, Herr Anordil, könnt ihr mich auf die Probe stellen." Anordil nickte. "Ich bin damit einverstanden. Heute gegen Abend auf dem Übungsplatz." "Gerne", erfreut nickte Stefan.

Damit gingen wir auseinander. Wir hatten noch zu tun. Schließlich halfen wir dieses Jahr Patrick bei der Organisation. Nebenbei betrieben wir die Heilerstube. Oder eher gesagt, Anordil betrieb sie. Die Stube erfreute sich sogar regen Zulaufes. Es waren viele Neugierige darunter, die sehen wollten, wie die medizinische Versorgung zu früheren Zeiten war. Allerdings kam gleichfalls der eine oder andere, überwiegend aus dem Dorf selber, mit kleineren Blessuren.

Schnittwunden, Abschürfungen und Verbrennungen waren an der Tagesordnung. Und andere kleinere Wehwehchen. Die meisten Verletzungen wurden vorne behandelt. Die Sanis im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes bekamen recht wenig zu tun. Überraschenderweise half Kevin im historischen Teil der Heilerstube mit. Sogar er trug Gewandung. Seit der Geschichte mit Chrystines Baby waren Anordil und er gute Freunde. Sie respektierten sich und lernten voneinander.

Eleanor hatte mich in der Schänke eingeplant. Dort spielte ich mit auf. Zwischendurch gingen wir Musiker über den Platz und spielten, wo man uns dazu aufforderte. Viele Gesichter waren mir bekannt. Vor allem die Händler und fahrenden Ritter kannte man mit der Zeit. Viele von ihnen kamen seit Jahren zu den celtic-weeks. An manchen Ständen wurden wir auf einen Becher Wein eingeladen. Bei den Rittern und historischen Gruppen blieben wir meist ein wenig länger und hörten Neuigkeiten von anderen Festen. Eleanor bekam oft Einladungen zu anderen Events ausgesprochen. Aber sie nahm diese selten an.

Der Tag war reichlich ausgefüllt. Trotzdem nahmen wir uns die Zeit, an diesem Abend zum Übungsplatz zu gehen. Stefan erwartete uns bereits voller Ungeduld. "_Suilad achen, Stefan_", grüßte Anordil ihn, "bist du bereit?" Stefan nickte zuversichtlich und stand auf. Er zog sein Schwert. Es war ein gutes Schwert, wie ich sehen konnte. Stefan hatte viel Geld investiert.

"Ich bin bereit, Herr Anordil", antwortete er auf Sindarin. Sie fingen ganz locker an und ich musste sagen, Stefan hatte tatsächlich enorm viel gelernt. Er war wesentlich schneller, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Mittlerweile hatten sich ein paar Zuschauer eingefunden. Einige davon waren Teilnehmer der Ritterspiele. Mit Kennerblick verfolgten sie den Schlagabtausch. Stefan wehrte sich erbittert, doch Anordil kannte derart viele Techniken, dass er ihn mühelos besiegen konnte.

Die Zuschauer applaudierten. "Du hast viel gelernt", sagte Anordil anerkennend zu Stefan, "aus dir ist ein passabler Schwertkämpfer geworden. Doch ein paar Techniken kannst du durchaus weiter verbessern. Wir werden dir zeigen, wie." Er winkte mich heran und reichte mir sein zweites Schwert. Unser Schlagabtausch war ganz locker. Ich war zwar eine gute Kämpferin geworden und durfte mich gar Schwertmeisterin nennen, aber gegen Anordil hatte ich auf die Dauer keine Chance. Er hatte einfach zu viel Erfahrung. Auch dieser Kampf wurde mit Applaus honoriert.

Stefan hatte aufmerksam unsere Attacken verfolgt. "Ich sehe, was Ihr meint, Herr Anordil", erwiderte er auf Sindarin, "bei den Attacken lasse ich meine Deckung zu weit offen. Ich lade den Gegner dazu ein zuzuschlagen. – Könnt Ihr mir wieder Unterricht geben? Wie damals?" Anordil nickte zustimmend.

Nach einigen Minuten kam einer von den Zuschauern auf uns zu. Es war einer der Ritter, die aus Frankreich an diesem Fest teilnahmen. "Bitte verzeiht, dass ich sie derart unvermittelt anspreche", wandte er sich an Anordil. Sein Akzent war außerordentlich stark. "Mein Name ist Jean Pierre Bertand", stellte er sich vor, "ich gehöre zu den Freien Rittern von Sedan - aus Frankreich. Ich habe sie vorhin kämpfen sehen. Mein Kompliment. Sie verstehen es das Schwert bravourös zu führen."

"Willkommen in Shancahir zu den celtic-weeks", antwortete Anordil, "ich bin Garret O'Neill und das ist meine Frau Anna." "Mich würde in der Tat ein Schlagabtausch interessieren", bat Jean Pierre unverblümt, "ich zumindest bin immer auf der Suche nach neuen Schlagkombinationen und ich habe da vorhin einige gesehen, die äußerst interessant waren." Anordil lachte verhalten. "Normalerweise geben wir keinen Unterricht", erwiderte er, "Stefan ist ein alter Freund von uns." "Ich möchte nur diesen einen Kampf", bohrte der Franzose weiter. Anordil seufzte kaum hörbar. "Nun denn, junger Jean Pierre", schmunzelte er, "nehme dein Schwert und stelle dich mir."

Locker fingen sie an. Nach einigen Minuten musste ich anerkennend nicken. Dieser Franzose war wirklich gut, wenn man bedachte, das es keine richtigen Kämpfer mehr gab. Wahrscheinlich verdienten er und seine Leute mit Schaukämpfen ihr Geld auf solchen Events. Spielerisch gelang es Anordil den jungen Franzosen immer wieder in die Enge zu treiben. Er hätte ihn mehr als einmal töten können, wenn dies ein wirklicher Kampf gewesen wäre.

Minuten später gab Anordil ihm Anweisungen. "Überlege nicht, während du kämpfst", wies er ihn an, "die beste Technik nützt dir nichts, wenn du zu langsam bist. Meist ist die instinktive Reaktion die richtige. – Fühle dein Schwert, es ist dein verlängerter Arm. – Beobachte deinen Gegner, nicht dessen Schwert. – Sieh ihm in die Augen, ins Gesicht. Dort sind die meisten Absichten zu erkennen. – Das war bereits besser. Versuche diesen Angriff ein weiteres Mal. – Siehst du deinen Fehler?"

Konzentriert folgte der Franzose Anordils Befehlen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihm der Schweiß aus allen Poren lief. Ab und zu bekam er die stumpfe Seite von Anordils Schwert zu spüren. Die Fehler, die er machte, rächten sich mit blauen Flecken.

Stefan saß neben mir und beobachtete die Lektion aufmerksam. Kein einziger Schlag entging ihm. "Selbst hier zu sitzen und ihm zuzusehen ist eine wahre Fundgrube", murmelte er vor sich hin. "Da stimme ich dir zu", sagte ich bedächtig, "ich kenne ihn bereits einige Jahre und habe ungezählte Stunden mit ihm den Schwertkampf geübt, doch immer wieder gelingt es ihm mich mit neuen Techniken zu überraschen. – Sieh diesen Angriff dort. Diese Kombination habe ich nie vorher gesehen."

Eine Stunde lang forderte Anordil den jungen Franzosen bis an dessen Grenzen. Schließlich beendete er den Unterricht. "Ich denke, dass dies deine Wissbegier ein wenig gestillt hat", sagte Anordil freundlich. Er atmete kaum schneller als vorher. Jean Pierre nickte und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Vielen Dank für diese eindrucksvolle Lehrstunde", ächzte er hervor, "ich werde sie nie vergessen. Ich schätze mich glücklich derartig viel gelernt zu haben."

"An Ihrer Stelle würde ich schleunigst das Badehaus aufsuchen", warf ich ein, "ansonsten habt Ihr am morgigen Tag einen Muskelkater, das Ihr euch nicht mehr rühren könnt." Überrascht sah er mich an. "Ich habe seit vielen Jahren keinen Muskelkater mehr gehabt", erwiderte er stolz. "Hört auf meinen Rat", warnte ich ihn, "ich hatte ebenfalls gedacht, ich wäre durchtrainiert, bevor ich Garret traf."

Anordil lachte leise. "So schlimm bin ich auch wieder nicht", meinte er zu mir. Jean Pierre war mittlerweile wieder bei Atem. Sorgfältig steckte er sein Schwert weg. "Ich werde euren Rat befolgen, Madame", entgegnete er mit einer eleganten Verbeugung, "als Dank würde ich Euch, Monsieur und Eure Dame gerne an die Tafel der freien Ritter einladen für den morgigen Abend." Anordil sah mich fragend an. "Habt Dank, Monsieur", erwiderte ich höflich, "wir nehmen Eure Einladung gerne an." "Als dann, bis morgen bei Einbruch der Nacht." Höflich verabschiedete er sich und ging davon.

Anschließend begleitete uns Stefan zum Festplatz. In seiner Gesellschaft ließen wir den Abend ausklingen. Wir erzählten viel. Stefan war ganz stolz, dass sein Sindarin mittlerweile für eine ausgefeilte Unterhaltung ausreichte. Wo er nicht weiterkam, steuerten wir die entsprechenden Vokabeln bei. Eleanor sorgte für die musikalische Untermalung. Soweit mir bekannt war, hatte sie eine Einladung nach Sedan erhalten. Und das bereits bei den letzten celtic-weeks. Sie hatte es mir erzählt. Vielleicht konnte sie mir ein bisschen über die Ritter von Sedan erzählen.

Später am Abend gesellte sich Kevin zu uns, um seinen obligatorischen Becher Wein zu trinken. Anfangs hatte er Anordil skeptisch gegenüber gestanden. Vor allem wegen der Heilkünste. Inzwischen respektierte er jedoch Anordil und dessen Meinung. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich die beiden wieder in ein Fachgespräch vertieften. Sie lernten voneinander. Kevin wusste mittlerweile, dass Anordil aus Mittelerde kam und akzeptierte diese Tatsache, selbst wenn es ihm manchmal schwer fiel. Weit nach Mitternacht gingen wir in unserer kleinen Höhle zur Ruhe.

Gegen Mittag des nächsten Tages erschien Brian plötzlich neben mir. "Pater Michael hat uns eine Nachricht zukommen lassen", wisperte er mir ins Ohr, "bei ihm sind Männer in Schwarz erschienen. Sie sind noch im Pfarrhaus. Aber sie haben vor das Fest zu besuchen." "Danke für die Warnung", erwiderte ich leise, "ich werde mich unauffällig benehmen."

Ich ging zu Eleanor und sagte ihr, dass ich mich für heute zurückziehen würde. Rasch suchte ich Anordil auf. "Es sind Kirchenmänner auf dem Fest", flüsterte ich auf Sindarin, "Brian hat mich gewarnt." Anordil sah mich beruhigend an. "Wir haben an diesem Ort viele Möglichkeiten uns unauffällig zu bewegen", sagte er in einem beschwichtigenden Ton, "wir werden weitermachen und die Gegend beobachten. Die Übungsstunde mit Stefan sollten wir auf der kleinen Lichtung abhalten, wo wir damals gelagert hatten. Halte deinen Dolch immer bereit." In diesem Moment kam Kevin von hinten. Ob er unseren Gedankenaustausch mitbekommen hatte? Auf alle Fälle sah er uns ein wenig merkwürdig an.

"Garret, kommst du bitte?", fragte er, "ich habe hinten einen Patienten, bei dem ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin. Ich brauche eine zweite Meinung." Anordil nickte, sah mich kurz an und ging mit Kevin mit. Ich verließ die Heilerstube. Vorsichtig sah ich mich um. Ich bemerkte nichts Ungewöhnliches. Ich beschloss meine Instrumente in die Höhle zu bringen. Ich behielt nur die Flöte aus Mithril am Gürtel. Sie konnte mir mit ihrer Magie gegebenenfalls helfen. Danach wanderte ich über das Fest. Nach einiger Zeit konnte ich einen von den Kirchenmännern sehen. Er trug keine Gewandung, sondern normale Kleidung in schwarz. Nur an seinem Kragen war der Anstecker mit dem Symbol der Inquisition zu sehen.

Leicht schüttelte ich den Kopf. Sie hatten nichts dazu gelernt! Wie ein Schatten verschwand ich zwischen zwei Zelten. Jetzt kehrte ich den Spieß um. Ich verfolgte sie. Nach einer Weile konnte ich zwei weitere Männer entdecken. Sie trafen sich in regelmäßigen Abständen im "Blauen Drachen". Dort sprachen sie ein paar Minuten miteinander. Danach brachen sie erneut zu einem Rundgang auf. Aufmerksam beobachteten sie die Umgebung. Allerdings entging ihnen, dass Eleanor sie musterte. Brian und Ian konnte ich gleichfalls auf deren Fersen entdecken. Sie trugen ihre Bögen dabei. Die Kirchenmänner ahnten nicht, wie gefährlich dieses Fest eigentlich für sie war.

Nach einer Weile konnte ich Stefan entdecken. Unauffällig und lautlos schlich ich zu ihm herüber. "_Gen suilon, Stefan_", wisperte ich leise, "dreh' dich nicht um." Stefan zuckte merklich zusammen, aber er konnte sich gut genug beherrschen, dass er sich nicht zu mir umdrehte. "Aus verschiedenen Gründen werden wir nachher im Wald üben", flüsterte ich weiter, "erinnerst du dich an die Lichtung, auf der wir damals gelagert haben? – Dort treffen wir uns." Er nickte verstehend, bevor ich wieder verschwand. Später holte ich mein Schwert aus der Höhle und lief locker zur Lichtung hinüber.

Dort wartete Stefan bereits auf uns. Aber Anordil war noch nicht da. "_Gen suilon Stefan_", grüßte ich, "dein Gedächtnis ist ausnehmend gut. Nach all dieser Zeit hätte ich mich vermutlich nicht mehr daran erinnert." "_Mae govannen, Arwen_", grüßte er zurück, "damals war es ein einschneidendes Erlebnis. - Ich werde diese Lichtung und jene Tage nicht vergessen und wenn ich hundert Jahre alt werde." Er schwieg ein paar Minuten.

"Was war eigentlich vorhin los?", fragte er neugierig. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Es wäre zu gefährlich für dich, deshalb frage nicht. Wir dürfen vorerst nicht miteinander gesehen werden, Stefan." "Gefährlich für wen?", bohrte er trotzdem weiter.

"Für dich", hörte ich Anordils Stimme hinter uns, "es könnte dich dein Leben kosten. Jetzt frage nicht weiter." Stefan war merklich zusammengezuckt. Anordil trat aus den Schatten der Bäume auf uns zu. "Ich hatte vergessen, wie lautlos Ihr sein könnt", stöhnte Stefan. Er begrüßte Anordil mit Handschlag. Danach fingen wir mit dem Unterricht an. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Es dämmerte, als wir aufhörten.

"Du hast dich tapfer geschlagen", sagte Anordil anerkennend. "Ich spüre keinen einzigen Muskel mehr", stöhnte Stefan, "lebe ich eigentlich noch?" Ich lachte auf. "Du lebst", erwiderte ich, "keine Angst. Morgen wirst du einen fürchterlichen Muskelkater haben, wenn du nicht alsbald ein heißes Bad nimmst." "Ich werde deinen Rat mit Freuden befolgen", erwiderte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, "nur muss ich erst den Weg zu einem Zuber mit heißem Wasser finden. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es bis zum Badehaus schaffe." Anordil lachte leise und warf ihm einen Tiegel zu, den Stefan im letzten Moment auffing, bevor dieser am Boden zerschellen konnte. "Diese Paste wird deinen Schmerz lindern", erklärte Anordil dazu, "trage sie jetzt auf, damit du den Weg zum Wasser findest. Wenn du gebadet hast, so trage sie erneut auf, damit sie dir Erholung bringe in der Nacht."

Stefan bekam noch eine angedeutete Verbeugung hin. "Vielen Dank, Herr Anordil", entgegnete er erleichtert, "von Herzen Dank für Eure Gabe. Ich kann sie gut gebrauchen." Er rieb sich den schmerzenden Rücken. Ich konnte es ihm nachfühlen. Sonst fühlte ich mich immer so, wie er jetzt aussah. Und dies, trotzdem ich bereits so lange Zeit von Anordil unterrichtet wurde.

"So, ich werde sehen, dass ich rasch ins Badehaus komme", sagte Stefan leicht gequält, "bis morgen dann. Wieder hier? Oder auf dem Übungsplatz?" "Eher hier. Um die gleiche Zeit", erwiderte ich, "es ist sicherer. Sollen wir dich zum Lager begleiten?" Stefan schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich schaffe es schon", lehnte er tapfer ab, "es ist ja nicht weit." Er hob noch einmal grüßend die Hand und wandte sich zum Gehen. Steifbeinig verschwand er im Wald.

"Musstest du so hart mit ihm sein?", fragte ich Anordil leicht tadelnd. Dieser lächelte mich an. "Er wollte keine Schonung", erwiderte er, "was soll ich machen? Wenn er Fehler macht, so muss er doch spüren, dass ein Fehler ihn mit einer scharfen Klinge unweigerlich verletzt hätte. Nur so wird er diesen Fehler nicht ein weiteres Mal machen." Ich seufzte. Warum nur musste er immer das letzte Wort haben? Anordil lachte leise. "Ich weiß, Stefan wird nie gegen einen wirklichen Gegner kämpfen müssen", sagte er, "aber dass soll nicht der Grund dafür sein, ihm eine schlechtere Ausbildung zu geben. Man weiß nie, wofür man dieses Wissen gebrauchen kann."

Nachdenklich betrachtete ich die Klinge meines Schwertes. Sie mahnte mich daran, dass ich ebenfalls einmal so war wie Stefan. Bis zu jenem Tag, als ich unvermittelt den ersten Orks meines Lebens gegenüber gestanden hatte.

Anordil legte mir seine Hand auf die Schulter. "Dies war dein Schicksal", flüsterte er mir zu, "doch welches auf Stefan wartet, ist ungewiss. – Nun komm', die Nacht naht. Wir müssen uns frisch machen und zum Lager der Ritter aus Frankreich gehen."

Schweigend steckte ich mein Schwert in die Scheide. Sorgsam legte ich es an seinen Platz in unserer Höhle. Anordil hatte Recht. Wir waren verschwitzt und mir klebte mein Gewand am Körper fest. Gemeinsam liefen wir bis zum Fluss. Dort wuschen wir uns im kalten Wasser. Es erfrischte herrlich nach der Hitze des Tages und des Kampfes von vorhin.

Nackt, wie wir waren liefen wir zur Höhle, wo wir uns in frische Gewänder hüllten. Eleanor und Brian hatten uns einige Gewandungen geliehen. Anordil zog das Gewand eines freien Ritters an und ich schlüpfte in eine Gewandung aus dem 11. Jahrhundert. Ein dunkelgrünes Kleid aus Dupion-Seide mit einer breiten Goldborte. Von meinem Haar flocht ich das Deckhaar mit einer goldene Kordel zu einem Kranz. Das übrige fiel mir locker bis zur Hüfte. Anordil gürtete eines der Schwerter an die Hüfte. Danach gingen wir zum Festplatz. Aufmerksam beobachteten wir die Leute. Aber die Kirchenmänner waren nicht mehr zu sehen. Hatten sie aufgegeben? Ich glaubte es nicht.

Ohne Aufenthalt wanderten wir langsam zum Lager der französischen Ritter hinüber. Sie hatten vor den Toren des Museumsdorfes ihre Zelte aufgeschlagen. Wir wurden bereits erwartet. Im Schutz eines Zeltes war eine Tafel für vierzehn Personen aufgebaut worden. Jean Pierre Bertand kam uns entgegen.

"Es ist eine Freude für mich, dass Ihr meiner Einladung gefolgt seid", begrüßte er uns, "tretet näher und seid unsere Gäste." Er reichte jedem von uns einen Becher Wein zur Begrüßung. "Wenn ich vorstellen darf", fuhr er fort, "dies sind Philippe LaRousse, Armand de Montagne, Lèon Lavigne, Lucas Ormonde und Martin Boucher. - Wir gehören alle zu den Freien Rittern von Sedan. An ihrer Seite sind ihre Gefährtinnen Eliza LaRousse, Martine Auguste, Aimée Lavigne, Delphine Marquart und Angélique de Ville. – Und dies ist Chantal Dubois - meine Gefährtin. - Wir haben zu den celtic-weeks unseren Hofnarren Pierre Blanchard mitgebracht. Unterstützt wird er von Paul Picard und Michèl de Bour als Musiker. – Meine Freunde, und dies sind Garret O'Neill und seine bezaubernde Gemahlin Anna."

Höflich begrüßten wir die Genannten und genauso höflich wurden wir empfangen. Zu meiner Freude sprachen alle leidlich Englisch, deshalb musste ich nicht ständig übersetzen. Wir ließen uns an der Tafel nieder. Es wurde gespeist wie im Mittelalter. Semmeldorttem, das ist ein mittelalterlicher Brotkuchen, gab es, Täubchen vom Spieß, Fleischpastete, Waldpilze in Sahne, frisches Brot und kleine süße Küchlein mit Äpfel und Birnen. Unterhaltung gab es durch den Hofnarren und die beiden Musiker. Diese waren überraschend gut. Ab und zu schauten wir prüfend über den Platz, den wir einsehen konnten. Aber es fiel uns niemand auf.

Wir redeten über die celtic-weeks und ähnliche Events auf dem Festland. "Wenn Ihr zum Festland reist, so besucht uns in Sedan", sagte Philippe. "Ja, Ende Oktober haben wir das größte Mittelalterfest Europas in unserer schönen Burg", bestätigte Jean Pierre begeistert, "ich lade Euch ein, unsere Gäste zu sein." "Und um dir wieder eine Lehrstunde erteilen zu lassen", neckte Chantal ihn liebevoll.

Allgemeines Gelächter war sein Lohn. Anordil lächelte leise. "Ich hoffe, die blauen Flecke tun nicht allzu weh?", fragte er höflich, "Ihr habt doch hoffentlich meinen Rat befolgt?" Jean Pierre verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. "Doch, habe ich", erwiderte er, "nur hatte ich seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr derart viele. Und das an Stellen, die außergewöhnlich schmerzen." "So entschuldige ich mich für die Frechheit meines Schwertes", antwortete Anordil lachend. "Ich habe gesehen, dass es außergewöhnlich schön ist", hob Jean Pierre an, "dürfte ich es betrachten?"

Normalerweise gab man sein Schwert nicht aus der Hand. Jedenfalls in Mittelerde. Dies war ein Ansinnen, welches Anordil bisher nie zugetragen wurde. Wie würde er reagieren? Er sah mich an. Ich hob nur eine Augenbraue. Dies sei seine Entscheidung sollte dies bedeuten.

"Nun", erwiderte er bedächtig, "eigentlich ziehe ich das Schwert nur für den Kampf. Doch für Euch gedenke ich eine Ausnahme zu machen. Ihr habt Euch tapfer geschlagen, Jean Pierre." In einer fließenden Bewegung zog er sein Schwert und reichte es ihm mit dem Griff voran. Beinahe augenblicklich beugten sich Jean Pierre und seine Gefährten darüber.

"Eine wunderschöne Arbeit", sagte dieser bewundernd, "perfekt geschmiedet. - Und erst dieser Griff." Andächtig betrachteten es die Ritter von allen Seiten. "Tengwar-Runen", sagte Lucas mit Kennerblick, während seine Hand vorsichtig über die Klinge strich, "leider ist mein Sindarin nicht so fortgeschritten, als das ich sie entziffern könnte." Anordil blickte ihn überrascht an.

"Noch einer der Sindarin kennt", fragte er rasch auf Sindarin, "woher?" "Einige überzeugte Tolkien-Fans lernen diese Sprache", erwiderte ich schnell, "doch die meisten können es nicht perfekt." "Ich denke, Lucas", warf Philippe ein, "hier hast du endlich weitere Fans der Ring-Saga gefunden." Hoppla, jetzt aber schnell das Gespräch auf andere Themen lenken.

Ich hob an etwas zu sagen, als Lucas mit dem Finger an die Schneide kam. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde schnitt er sich diesen auf. "Autsch!", sagte er überrascht, "das ist ja scharf!" Jean Pierre wurde bleich. "Ihr habt doch hoffentlich vorhin ein stumpfes Schwert benutzt", hustete er entsetzt. Anordil lächelte breit. "Ich traf Euch mit der stumpfen Seite", antwortete er. Jean Pierre tastete seine Rippen ab. "Auch dies hat genügt", sagte er beeindruckt, "ich wage mir nicht auszumalen, wie ich aussehen würde, wenn Ihr die scharfe Seite benutzt hättet." Jetzt lächelte ich in mich hinein. Mir war nur zu bewusst, wie er danach ausgesehen hätte. Schließlich hatte ich oft genug gesehen, wie Anordil Orks und anderes Gezücht damit in Stücke geschlagen hatte.

"So sei froh, dass er nur die stumpfe benutzt hat", stichelte Chantal, "ich bin es auf jeden Fall. Vielleicht dämpft dies deinen Leichtsinn ein wenig." Den letzten Satz sprach sie zwar leise, aber doch so, dass es jeder hören konnte. Betretenes Schweigen breitete sich aus. Anscheinend war Jean Pierre ein Draufgänger. Paul und Michél halfen uns aus der Verlegenheit. Sie stimmten ein mittelalterliches Lied an. Das gab uns Gelegenheit einen weiteren Gesprächsfaden aufzunehmen.

Und wir sprachen noch eine ganze Weile miteinander. Erst spät brachen Anordil und ich auf. "Habt Dank für das Mahl", sagte ich zu Jean Pierre, "es war ein äußerst erbaulicher Abend." "Wir danken für Eure Gesellschaft", erwiderte dieser, "ich hoffe, wir können Euch im Oktober in Sedan begrüßen." "Wenn unser Weg uns dorthin führt, wären wir erfreut Eure Gäste sein zu dürfen", gab Anordil zurück.

"Ich hoffe es", sagte Lucas, als er uns die Hand gab, "vielleicht ist mein Sindarin bis dahin so weit gediehen, dass ich mich ein bisschen verständigen kann. Doch auf die Art wie Ihr vorhin, werde ich es wohl nie beherrschen." "Übung", lachte ich ihn an, "viel Übung, nur so wird es klappen."

Wir verließen die Freien Ritter und wanderten quer über den Festplatz. Auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes gab es einen kleinen Durchlass zum Wald hin. Diesen würden wir nehmen. Der Festplatz war noch gut besucht. Trotz der späten Stunde. Doch wir wurden nicht aufgehalten. Aufmerksam spähten wir in die Runde. Niemand fiel uns auf.

An unserer Höhle angelangt, schälte ich mich aus dem Gewand. Ich zögerte kurz. "Ich denke, wir sollten einen Spaziergang unternehmen", sagte Anordil, "statten wir dem guten Pater einen kleinen Besuch ab. Vielleicht können wir herausfinden, was deine Kirchenmänner vorhaben." Er hatte mein Zögern richtig gedeutet. "Einverstanden", erwiderte ich prompt, "ich war mir nur nicht sicher, ob wir dies wirklich tun sollten." Rasch zogen wir unsere elbischen Reisegewänder über. Sorgfältig verstauten wir die Waffen.

Dann verließen wir lautlos die Höhle. Die Nacht nahm uns auf. Den Weg nach Shancahir legten wir rasch hinter uns. Selbst ich fand ihn mittlerweile in tiefster Dunkelheit. Das Pfarrhaus lag ruhig da. Aus den Fenstern drang Licht. Wir huschten über die Mauer. Der Garten war in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Kein geheimnisvolles Leuchten war für unsere Augen zu erblicken. "Die Feen haben sich zurückgezogen", flüsterte Anordil, "doch sie sind nicht weit. Ich spüre sie. Ich fühle Angst in ihnen." "Sie werden sich um den Pater sorgen", wisperte ich, "wir sollten schnell nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist."

Wie Schatten liefen wir zum Haus. Vorsichtig spähten wir durch das Fenster in die Wohnstube. Dort hatten sich die Männer versammelt. Ich erkannte die drei, die ich heute auf dem Fest gesehen hatte. Ein weiterer war dazu gekommen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen trug dieser eine schwarze Soutane. Er schien Jesuit zu sein. Pater Michael sah ich an der Seite im Halbdunkel sitzen. Entgegen seiner Gewohnheit, sich abends ein Gläschen Whisky zu gönnen, sah ich nun eine dampfende Tasse vor ihm stehen. Ich wusste, dass es Tee war, denn ich konnte den würzigen Duft bis hier draußen riechen. Es war die Mischung, die er nur mit mir zusammen trank, wenn ich zu Besuch kam.

Er schien ein wenig nervös zu sein. Immer wieder beobachtete er verstohlen die Männer und ihr Gebaren. Anordil spitzte die Ohren. Ich konnte jedoch durch die geschlossenen Fenster nichts hören. Nur undeutliches Gemurmel. Der Soutanenträger hatte eine Zornesfalte auf der Stirn. Mit heftigen Gesten redete er auf die übrigen Männer ein. Einer von diesen deutete zu Pater Michael, worauf der Mann in der Soutane sich umdrehte und ihn ins Visier nahm. Es war offensichtlich, dass Pater Michael diesen Mann nicht mochte. Nur widerwillig ließ er sich von ihm aus dem Raum schicken.

Anordil gab mir ein Zeichen. Ich sollte zum Kücheneingang gehen. Mit einer Hand formte ich das Zeichen, dass ich verstanden hatte. Lautlos huschten wir einmal um das Haus herum. Die Küchenfenster waren, wie die anderen auch, hell erleuchtet. Eines davon stand offen und das obligatorische Kräuterbündelchen schaukelte im leichten Nachtwind. Von drinnen hörte ich Geräusche. Geschirr klapperte. Pater Michael murmelte verärgert vor sich hin. Ganz sacht klopfte Anordil an die Tür. Die Geräusche verstummten. Jemand schlurfte vorsichtig zur Tür. Es konnte nur der Pater sein. Zaghaft öffnete er und streckte den Kopf heraus.

Als er uns erkannte, erschrak er beinahe zu Tode. Kalkweiß sah er uns an. "Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", wisperte er uns nervös zu, "selbst meine Blumenfeen haben es vorgezogen sich in Sicherheit zu bringen vor diesen ..." "Pater Michael", hörten wir eine Stimme von drinnen, "mit wem sprecht Ihr?" Anordil schwang sich unhörbar auf das niedrige Dach der Küche. Ich hechtete in einen nahegelegenen Busch und zog meinen Elbenumhang über mich. Dieser konnte mich vor unliebsamen Augen verbergen. Pater Michael hatte vor Schreck beinahe die Tasse fallengelassen, die er in Händen hielt.

"Grundgütiger!", stieß er hervor, "müsst Ihr mich so erschrecken?" Japsend richtete er sich auf und blickte dem Mann in der Soutane fest in die Augen. "Also, mit wem habt Ihr gesprochen?", forderte dieser erneut. Die stahlgrauen Augen hielt er wie Dolche auf den Pater gerichtet. "Seht selber Bruder Ignatio", konterte Pater Michael, "hier ist niemand." Er wies hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Leise maunzend bog just in diesem Moment eine große schwarze Katze um die Ecke. "Außer der Katze dort", fuhr Pater Michael rasch fort, "ab und zu kommt sie mich besuchen. – Darf ich in meinem Haus nicht einmal mehr mit einer Katze reden?"

Misstrauisch äugte Bruder Ignatio in die Nacht. Vorsichtig kam die Katze ein Stückchen näher und maunzte ein weiteres Mal. Dann machte sie einen Buckel und sprang davon. Langsam ging Bruder Ignatio in die Küche. "Dummes Katzenvieh", murmelte er noch beim Schließen der Tür.

Ich schmunzelte belustigt. Die Katze musste eine von Anordils Illusionen gewesen sein. Aber am meisten überraschte mich der Pater. Er hatte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, einen seiner Mitbrüder angelogen. Wahrscheinlich würde er Hunderte von Avemarias und Vaterunser beten, sobald der ungebetene Besuch ihn verlassen hatte.

Der Pater begann in der Küche herumzuwerkeln. Einige Minuten noch hörte ich Bruder Ignatio, dann hatte er wohl den Raum verlassen. Neugierig lugte ich durch eines der Fenster. Tatsächlich war der Pater nun alleine. Er klapperte mit dem Geschirr und goss Milch in eine Schale. Schließlich öffnete er erneut die Tür. "Miez, miez", rief er dabei, "komm' her. Leckere Milch habe ich für dich." Vorsichtig kam er zwei Schritte nach draußen.

Ich sah, wie Anordil vom Dach heruntersprang. Er nickte mir nur kurz zu. Dann verschwand er in der Dunkelheit. So wie ich ihn kannte, würde er nach vorne schleichen und die Männer im Auge behalten. Pater Michael bückte sich. Bedächtig stellte er die Schale auf den Boden. "Es sind diesmal nur vier", flüsterte er rasch, "sie sind verärgert, dass sie nichts finden. Morgen wollen sie zur Ruine des Mc-Gregor-Hauses und ein weiteres Mal über den Festplatz gehen. Sie suchen dich. Halte dich verborgen." Abrupt drehte er sich um und ging hinein.

Vorsichtig schlich ich zu Anordil. Mit den Händen signalisierte er mir, dass es genug sei. Lautlos huschten wir in den Schutz des nahen Waldes. An unserer Höhle angelangt war ich besorgt. "Sie suchen mich", stellte ich fest. "Was hast du erwartet?", entgegnete Anordil, "natürlich suchen sie dich." Beunruhigt legte ich meine Waffen in Griffnähe, hüllte mich in eine Decke und streckte mich auf unser Lager. Anordil blieb vor unserer Höhle sitzen. Er würde den Rest der Nacht wachen. So, wie er es in Mittelerde auch getan hatte.

Am nächsten Tag schlichen wir in der Früh, noch vor Morgendämmerung, zu Kevins Haus. Verschlafen öffnete dieser uns die Tür. "Was macht ihr denn so früh hier?", murmelte er mit halb geschlossenen Augen, "kommt herein." Rasch schlüpften wir hinein und schlossen sorgfältig die Türe hinter uns. "Wir können dir nicht viel sagen", sagte Anordil leise, "aber du musst die Heilerstube für ein paar Tage übernehmen. Vielleicht nur für einen, vielleicht für zwei, vielleicht für mehrere. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen und ich kann es dir nicht erklären. – Nur soviel, - du hast uns nie gesehen."

Neugierig starrte Kevin uns an. Der Rest an Müdigkeit war mit einem Mal verschwunden. Anordil schüttelte jedoch bedauernd den Kopf. "Es wäre zu gefährlich für dich", wisperte er mit einem Seitenblick zum Schlafzimmer, "und deine Familie." Kevins Augen folgten dem Blick. Verstehend nickte er. "Okay", erwiderte er leise, "ich werde deinen Platz einnehmen. – Wenn ich auch nicht so gut sein mag, wie du." Aus dem Schlafzimmer kam ein lautstarkes Babygebrüll. "Ich glaube, du wirst wieder gefragt", sagte ich ironisch. Er seufzte. "Eher Chrystine", gab er zurück, "ich werde nur im Schlaf gestört." Kevins Blick sprach Bände.

"Auch Elbenkinder schreien anfangs", tröstete Anordil ihn, "auch ich habe eine Tochter." "Kevin", rief Chrystine fragend, "wer ist an der Tür?" "Niemand", sagte er laut und öffnete uns leise die Tür. Wir nickten ihm grüßend zu und huschten hinaus.

In den nächsten Tagen blieb uns nichts weiter zu tun, als das Fest zu beobachten. Oder eher gesagt, die Leute, die sich auf dem Fest aufhielten. Wir waren äußerst aufmerksam. Nichts und niemand entging unseren Blicken. Weder der kleine Taschendieb, der arg unsanft in seiner Tätigkeit unterbrochen wurde, noch die Pannen, die es immer wieder gab. Von den Besuchern bemerkte es keiner. Uns machte es nichts aus sich rar zu machen. Obwohl es auf Dauer langweilig wurde Verstecken zu spielen.

Am fünften Tag liefen wir dann Jean Pierre in die Arme. "Hallo", begrüßte er uns fröhlich, "ich habe Euch die ganze Zeit gesucht." "Hallo", erwiderte ich, "warum sucht Ihr uns?" Verlegen kratzte er sich im Genick. "Ich wollte noch ein einziges Mal um eine Unterrichtsstunde bitten", murmelte er. "Tut mir leid, aber wir können im Moment keine geben", sagte ich möglichst höflich. Er sah mich neugierig an. "Wegen der Männer in Schwarz?", fragte er unverblümt.

Überrascht sog ich den Atem ein. Er wertete mein Schweigen als Zustimmung. "Sie haben nach Euch gefragt", erwiderte er auf Anordils stumme Frage, "sogar in unserem Lager waren sie. – Sie haben sich unmöglich benommen. Arrogant und unhöflich. – Und nicht nur bei uns. – Ich weiß, dass sich einige andere bereits beschwert haben."

Ich sah Anordil auffordernd an. Wir mussten die Männer hier weg locken. Es ging nicht, dass Unschuldige hierin verwickelt wurden. Er nickte unauffällig. "Wir danken Euch für diese Information, Jean Pierre", sagte er leise, "doch nun solltet Ihr lieber gehen." Trotz dieser direkten Aufforderung rührte sich Jean Pierre nicht von der Stelle. Anordil sah ihn fragend an. "Die Lehrstunde?", beharrte er. Anordils Augen bohrten sich in seine. "Woher wollt Ihr wissen, dass wir nichts verbrochen haben", fragte er Jean Pierre leise, "woher wollt Ihr wissen, dass wir Euch nicht töten?"

"Niemand, der ein Schwert führt, wie Ihr es tut, wäre unehrenhaft", erwiderte der junge Franzose, "wenn Ihr also etwas Unrechtes getan habt, so würdet Ihr nicht hier stehen und diese Männer wären längst tot. Außerdem sind es keine Polizisten, sondern irgendwelche Mönche. Jedenfalls war ein Jesuit bei ihnen. – Und ich mag keine Jesuiten." In Anordils Augen blitzte es vergnügt. Er fand Gefallen an der direkten Art des Franzosen. "Ihr seid beharrlich", kommentierte er, "wenn Ihr folglich die Gefahr nicht scheut, so treffen wir uns zur fünfzehnten Stunde an der nördlichen Pferdewiese. Vergesst Euer Schwert nicht."

Mit diesen Worten ließen wir Jean Pierre stehen. Vorsichtig lugten wir um die Ecke des Händlerzeltes, hinter dem er uns abgefangen hatte. Keiner der Männer in schwarz war zu sehen. Unauffällig mischten wir uns unter die Leute. Aufmerksam musterten wir die Umgebung. Das Fest gab uns genügend Deckung. Die Zeit schritt fort. Es war beunruhigend, dass alles so glatt lief.

Zur fünfzehnten Stunde hin begaben wir uns zur Pferdewiese. Dort herrschte ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen. Kaum einer nahm Notiz von uns. An das Gatter gelehnt erwartete uns Jean Pierre. Er grüßte uns zurückhaltend und beobachtete die Betriebsamkeit um uns. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, winkte Anordil ihm uns zu folgen. Wir verschwanden im Wald. Jean Pierre schlenderte hinter uns her. Hinter der Waldgrenze erwarteten wir ihn. Gemeinsam schlugen wir den Weg zu unserer Lichtung ein.

Nach einigen Minuten lauschte Anordil angespannt. "Wir werden verfolgt", flüsterte er auf Sindarin, "gehe du mit ihm weiter. Ich werde sie auf eine falsche Spur lenken." Rasch lief er in die Richtung aus der wir kamen. "Wo will er denn hin?", fragte Jean Pierre irritiert. "Er hat etwas vergessen", antwortete ich lapidar und folgte weiter meinem Weg. Jean Pierre blickte Anordil noch kurz hinterher, bevor er beschloss hinter mir her zu kommen.

Auf unserer Lichtung erwartete uns bereits Anordil. Anerkennend pfiff Jean Pierre durch die Zähne, als er sich umblickte. "Ein richtiges kleines Refugium habt Ihr hier", sagte er bewundernd. "Beginnen wir mit den Übungen", wich Anordil aus, "Anna, du kämpfst gegen Jean Pierre. – Macht Euch bereit." Bis auf ein Schwert legte ich meine Waffen ab. Der junge Franzose zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide, die er sorgfältig auf den Boden legte.

Als ich den Eindruck hatte, er sei fertig, griff ich an. Etwas lahm folgte seine Abwehr. Doch allmählich kam er in Schwung. Immer wieder unterbrach uns Anordil. Er verbesserte Technik und Haltung. Nichts entging ihm. Nach einer Weile war Jean Pierre schweißgebadet. Er hatte es schließlich nicht anders gewollt. Als wir dann zum Ende kamen, konnte er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Anordil hatte ihn hart gefordert. Ich glaube, Jean Pierre hatte vorerst genug von Übungsstunden. Wankend begab er sich auf den Rückweg zu seinem Zeltplatz. Anordil folgte ihm unauffällig um sicherzugehen, dass der Franzose auch wirklich dort ankam und nicht im Wald stürzte.

Als die Nacht sich herab senkte war ich unruhig. Ich fühlte, dass etwas in der Luft lag. Ein dumpfes Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus. "Du bist wieder unruhig", kommentierte Anordil, "ich werde wachen. Du kannst unbesorgt sein." "Das ist es nicht", entgegnete ich, "ich bin nicht besorgt wegen mir – sondern wegen Patrick und seiner Familie. – Und wegen den Bewohnern von Shancahir. – Pater Michael. – Den Besuchern des Festes." Einige Sekunden schwieg ich. "Sie haben alle nichts damit zu tun", fuhr ich leise fort, "doch ich bringe sie in Gefahr. Wenn man sie mit mir in Verbindung bringt, so kann dies böse für sie enden. – Marc wäre beinahe gestorben. Ich will nicht verantwortlich sein, dass ihnen etwas passiert."

"Aber du bist in gewisser Weise verantwortlich", erwiderte Anordil mit Nachdruck, "auch wenn du nicht beabsichtigt hast, sie in Gefahr zu bringen, so hast du dies bereits getan. Du lebst mit ihnen. Du redest mit ihnen. Doch sei gewiss, dass die wenigsten wirklich in Gefahr sind. Ihre Unwissenheit schützt sie." Wenn ich dir nur glauben könnte, dachte ich traurig. Anordil nahm mich fest in den Arm. Seine Nähe wirkte tröstlich.

In der Nacht fand ich keinen Schlaf. Ich döste nur vor mich her. Beim geringsten Geräusch war ich wach. So auch, als Anordil mir sacht seine Hand auf meinen Arm legte und behutsam drückte. Lautlos fuhr ich hoch. "Sie sind hier", wisperte er kaum hörbar, "sie schleichen dort draußen herum. Vier Männer." Sie hatten uns gefunden!

Langsam griff ich zu meinen Schwertern. Unhörbar zog ich sie zu mir heran. Wohltuend beruhigend schloss sich meine Hand um den Griff. Jetzt konnte sogar ich das Knacken und Trampeln im Unterholz hören. Die Männer waren so unauffällig, wie eine Horde betrunkener Urûk-hai bei Sonnenschein. "Warte. Kein Blutvergießen. Das Fest ist zu nah", befahl mir Anordil, "ich kann sie sehen. – Sie betreten die Lichtung. Entfache das Feuer, sobald wir aus der Höhle sind."

Gehorsam schlich ich hinter ihm her. Lautlos verschmolzen wir mit der Dunkelheit. Im Schutz der Bäume verharrten wir. Gedämpfte Worte drangen an mein Ohr. Zu leise, als dass ich sie verstanden hätte. Ein leises amüsiertes Ausatmen neben mir verriet jedoch, dass Anordil jedes Wort gehört hatte. "Jetzt", befahl er. In seinen Händen glomm es bläulich auf. Was war denn das für ein Zauber?

Doch ich zügelte meine Neugierde und konzentrierte mich. Sekunden später schoss eine Flamme aus dem erloschenen Feuer hoch. Schlagartig wurde die Lichtung erhellt. Erschrocken fuhren die Männer zusammen. Einer ließ vor Schreck die Pistole fallen. "Herr im Himmel steh' uns bei!", stieß Bruder Ignatio, wenn ich ihn richtig erkannte, hervor und bekreuzigte sich heftig. Dann senkte sich eine Wolke blauen Lichtes über sie. Entsetzte Augen richteten sich auf uns, da wir aus dem Schatten getreten waren. Schließlich mussten wir unsere Ziele sehen, damit die Zauber wirken konnten. Nach Luft ringend gingen die vier zu Boden.

Ich hörte Anordil murmeln. Allmählich verlosch das blaue Licht. Auf dem Boden lagen friedlich schlafend die vier Männer. Einer lag auf seiner Pistole. Die anderen hatten sie noch in den Händen. "So", sagte Anordil zufrieden, "das hat funktioniert. Jetzt nehmen wir ihnen ihr Gedächtnis und dann legen wir sie in die Nähe der Pferdewiese." "Und wie sollen wir sie dahin bekommen?", fragte ich neugierig. Ich hatte keine Lust diese Männer zu tragen.

"Sie werden auf ihren eigenen Füßen gehen", erklärte Anordil, "wenn ich ihr Gedächtnis lösche, ist es mir möglich ihnen kleine Befehle zu geben." Mit offenem Mund starrte ich ihn an. "Du kannst sie manipulieren?" "Nicht direkt", sagte er, "ich kann ihnen in einem gewissen Rahmen Befehle erteilen. Das heißt nicht, dass ich sie wie eine Marionette führen kann."

Er beugte sich über die Männer. Was jetzt folgte, war anstrengende Arbeit. Schweiß lief ihm über das feine Gesicht, als er den Männern die Erinnerung nahm. Er löschte nur wenige Stunden. Dann befahl er ihnen sich zu erheben. Es sah schaurig aus, wie sich die Männer mit hölzernen Bewegungen erhoben und hinter ihm her in den Wald wankten. Etwa eine halbe Stunde blieb er weg. Als er zurückkehrte, fiel er völlig erschöpft auf sein Lager. Er sprach kein Wort, sondern versank fast augenblicklich in jener merkwürdigen Starre, die den Elben zueigen ist, wenn sie tief schlafen.

Ich band mir die Schwerter um und setzte mich in das Zwielicht zwischen Feuerschein und Dunkelheit. Allmählich verlosch das Feuer. Nachdenklich starrte ich in die Glut. Meine Ohren lauschten auf die Geräusche ringsum. Doch nichts schreckte mich auf. Der Rest der Nacht verlief ruhig.

Am nächsten Tag mieden wir den Festplatz. Tags darauf hörten wir leise Schritte, die sich unserem Lager näherten. Es war Brian, der an unser Feuer trat. Er grüßte mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken. "Pater Michael ließ uns vorhin eine Nachricht zukommen", sagte er, als er sich niederließ, "die Männer sind weg. Sie hatten eine merkwürdige Verwirrung am gestrigen Morgen, wonach sie sich heftig stritten. Einer von ihnen untersuchte wohl ein weiteres Mal die Überreste des McGregor-Hauses. Heute morgen schließlich sind sie mit Sack und Pack abgezogen." "Gut zu wissen", warf ich ein, "sie haben wohl nicht gefunden, was sie suchten." Anordil nickte lächelnd. "So hat mein Zauber funktioniert", sprach er zufrieden, "wir werden diesen Tag noch hier verbringen und erst am morgigen Tage zum Fest zurückkehren."

"So könntest du an unserem Turnier teilnehmen", sagte er mit einem breiten Lächeln. Ich ahnte, auf was er hinaus wollte. "Der Bogenschießwettbewerb?", fragte ich, obwohl ich die Antwort bereits wusste. "Ja", bestätigte Brian. Doch Anordil schüttelte bereits lächelnd den Kopf. "Du weißt, dass dies nicht möglich ist", erwiderte er bedauernd, "der Fairness halber darf ich nicht mitmachen. Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, so können wir uns gerne außerhalb des Turnieres gegeneinander messen. Doch werde ich nicht öffentlich Schießen."

Brian erhob sich. "Ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen", sagte er, "aber ich hoffe, ihr werdet unter den Zuschauern sein." "Bestimmt", sprach ich, "ich will deinen Sieg nicht versäumen." Er lachte. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand im Wald.

Am Tage des Turniers kehrten wir auf den Festplatz zurück. Das Turnier fand wie stets am zweiten Sonntag der celtic-weeks statt. Der Bogenschießwettbewerb war eigentlich nebensächlich. Brian und Ian nahmen beide daran teil. Allerdings gewann Brian haushoch, wie ich es vorausgesehen hatte. Hauptanziehungspunkt bildeten die Ritterturniere zu Pferde und die ritterlichen Waffengänge. Diese Veranstaltungen lockten zahlreiche Besucher und Touristen auf die celtic-weeks. Viele Ungewandete bevölkerten jetzt den Platz. Neugierig wurden wir Gewandeten beäugt. Vor allem von den Kindern.

Anordil und ich hielten uns im Hintergrund. Wir wollten nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig auffallen. Meist fand man uns in der Heilerstube. Kevin war sichtlich erleichtert, als wir die Stube betraten. Er nickte uns nur kurz grüßend zu, bevor er sich mit seinem Patienten weiter befasste. Heute am Turniertag war mehr zu tun, als gewöhnlich. Dies spürte man nicht nur in der Heilerstube vorne, sondern auch die Sanis im hinteren Bereich bekamen Arbeit. Wortlos nahm Anordil seinen Platz ein.

Da Anordil nun beschäftigt war, suchte ich Eleanor auf. Sie hatte genügend Arbeit für mich. Ich ertappte mich jedoch dabei, dass ich ab und an die Umgebung musterte. Aber mir fiel nichts ungewöhnliches auf.

Der Höhepunkt der diesjährigen celtic-weeks, und diesmal deren Ende, bildete das Lugnasadh-Fest. Nach zwei Wochen brodelnden Lebens im Museumsdorf freute ich mich regelrecht auf den Ausklang. Festliche Stimmung lag in der Luft, denn an diesem Abend würde einer der Händler mit seiner Angebeten zum Altar schreiten. Sie hatten Patrick gefragt, ob er zusätzlich zur Trauungszeremonie Pater Michaels den keltischen Segen sprechen könne.

Der glückliche Bräutigam war zufälligerweise der Italiener, Lorenzo Pallini aus Breschia, bei dem ich damals mein Schuhwerk gekauft hatte. Eleanor würde heute Abend für die frisch Vermählten spielen. Anordil und ich hatten gar ein kleines Geschenk für die beiden Glücklichen. Als wir zu Beginn der celtic-weeks erfahren hatten, dass sie heiraten wollten, gaben wir einen Hochzeitskelch aus Silber beim Silberschmied in Auftrag. Wir ließen ihn mit einem Segensspruch auf Sindarin schmücken. Dazu wurde er verziert mit Blüten und Ranken. Wir hofften, dass er den beiden gefallen würde.

Als es dämmerte, wurden überall Feuer und Fackeln entzündet. In feierlicher Prozession begaben wir uns zur Lugh-Kultstätte. Stimmungsvoll zelebrierte Patrick die Zeremonien zu Ehren des Lugh. Anschließend räumte er den Platz für Pater Michael. Dieser trug heute Abend die Kutte eines mittelalterlichen Mönches.

"Liebe Freunde", hob er an, "vor einigen Monaten erreichte mich eine ungewöhnliche Bitte aus dem fernen Italien. – Ich möge doch am Lugnasadh bei den celtic-weeks eine Trauung vollziehen." Er lächelte in die Runde. „Ausgerechnet am Festtag einer keltischen Gottheit sollte eine katholische Messe gelesen werden", sprach er mit gespieltem Ernst weiter, „erstaunt fragte ich nach dem Warum. – Als Antwort kam, dass man sich eine Zeremonie unter freiem Himmel wünschen würde. Eine Zeremonie, die denen ähnelte, die im Mittelalter gebräuchlich waren. Noch ungewöhnlicher daran war, dass zeitgleich der Druide von Shancahir um dessen Segensspruch gebeten wurde." Er verstummte kurz. „ – Als katholischer Priester hatte ich zuerst Bedenken gegen diese Art der Eheschließung", erklärte er, „doch ich sagte zu. Denn vor Gott wollten zwei Menschen in den heiligen Stand der Ehe treten. Unter welch ungewöhnlichen Bedingungen, war dabei nebensächlich. – Sorgfältig bereitete ich diese Zeremonie vor und vergrub mich in dem kleinen Archiv meiner Kirche, dass sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte durch meine Vorgänger und mich angesammelt hatte. Nach einer Weile fand ich das Ansinnen von Lorenzo und seiner angebeteten Ines nicht mehr absurd. Vielmehr empfinde ich es nun als Verbeugung vor den Religionen. – Nun genug der Vorrede. Lorenzo und Ines, ich bitte euch vorzutreten."

Erwartungsvoll hatte jeder den Worten des Paters gelauscht. Jetzt löste sich Lorenzo aus der Menge und führte seine Braut nach vorne. Sie bildeten ein schönes Paar. Lorenzo trug eine Gewandung aus dunkelbraunem Samt mit Goldstickereien und cremefarbenen Aufschlägen. Seine Braut Ines war in ein cremefarbenes Gewand mit Goldstickereien gewandet. Es betonte ihre schlanke Gestalt. Kleine Blüten steckten in ihrem dunkelbraunen Haaren. Ihre dunklen Kirschaugen funkelten vor Glück. Pater Michael schaute in die Runde.

"Ich habe mich entschlossen, nach dem ich mit euch beiden gesprochen hatte, eine einfache schlichte Zeremonie zu wählen", sagte der Pater, "deshalb frage ich – Lorenzo, bist du gewillt Ines als deine Gemahlin in den heiligen Stand der Ehe zu erheben?" "Ja, das bin ich", anwortete dieser fest. "Nun frage ich dich, Ines, bist du gewillt, Lorenzo als deinen Manne anzunehmen", wandte sich Pater Michael an die Braut. "Ja, das bin ich", kam von ihr die Antwort.

"Ihr habt beide mit einem klaren Ja geantwortet", fuhr der Pater fort, "nun frage ich die Anwesenden. – Wenn einer unter euch weilt, der Gründe vorbringen kann, dass dieser Bund nicht vor Gott eingegangen werden darf, so solle dieser nun vortreten und sprechen oder für immer schweigen." Bange Sekunden der Stille folgten.

"Nachdem keiner Einwände gegen den Bund der Beiden hat, kann dieser geschlossen werden", sagte der Pater nach einer kurzen Weile, "sprecht mir nach – Ich, Lorenzo Matteo, nehme dich, Ines Maria Regina, zu meinem Weibe vor dem Angesicht Gottes. Ich gelobe dich zu lieben, zu achten und in Ehren zu halten so lange ich lebe. Ich gelobe dir Treue in guten, wie in schlechten Zeiten, in Krankheit und Gesundheit, bis dass der Tod uns trennen wird." Lorenzo wiederholte mit fester Stimme den Eheschwur.

Nun war Ines an der Reihe. "Ich, Ines Maria Regina, nehme dich, Lorenzo Matteo, zu meinem Ehemann vor dem Angesicht Gottes. Ich gelobe dich zu lieben, zu achten und zu ehren so lange ich lebe. Ich gelobe dir Treue und Gehorsam. In guten, wie in schlechten Zeiten, in Krankheit und Gesundheit, bis dass der Tod uns trennen wird." Überrascht blickte ich auf. In dieser modernen Zeit gelobte sie ihm Gehorsam. Das war äußerst ungewöhnlich.

"Nach dem nun beide vor Gott ihren Eheschwur gesprochen haben, bleibt mir nur eines zu tun", lächelte Pater Michael, "ich reiche euch die Ringe, die ihr mir heute morgen zur Segnung gebracht habt." Nach dem die beiden die Ringe getauscht hatten fuhr der gute Pater fort. "Reicht euch die Hände. – Ich segne diesen Bund, der vor Gott geschlossen wurde. Möge er wachsen und gedeihen. – Somit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau." Lorenzo gab seiner Ines einen zärtlichen Kuss. Nun tauschten Pater Michael und Patrick die Plätze.

"Mir erging es ähnlich, wie dem guten Pater", hob Patrick an, "auch ich empfand es als ungewöhnlich, was die beiden an uns heran trugen. Doch nun stehen sie vor mir und erwarten meinen Segen als Druide von Shancahir. – Wie ich vorhin erwähnte symbolisiert das Lugnasadh Fruchtbarkeit und Fülle. Dem Gott Lugh wird für eine reiche Ernte gedankt." Er sah die beiden mit Freude an. „Und Fruchtbarkeit ist es, die einer Ehe den eigentlichen Segen und Erfüllung bringen", sagte er, „aus diesem Grunde wurden seit alters her am Lugnasadh viele Ehen geschlossen. – Ihr habt vor einigen Minuten erklärt, dass ihr freiwillig vor diesen Altar getreten seid, um euch zu binden. Niemand hat euch dazu gezwungen. – Deshalb verzichte ich auf eine Wiederholung der Bindeschwüre, denn jeder hat eure Worte gehört und kann sie bezeugen." Er legte eine kurze Pause ein und blickte in die Runde. „Ich spreche meinen Segen über diesen Bund", sprach er feierlich, „ich rufe den Segen Lughs, Belenus' und den Segen der Großen Mutter Brigid auf euch herab. Möge Belenus euch Licht sein auf eurem Weg. Lugh möge euch beschützen und Brigid euch Weisheit und Liebe schenken. Dieser Bund sei besiegelt."

Damit endete die Zeremonie. Wir folgten dem frischvermählten Paar in lockerer Ordnung zum Festplatz. Die Stimmung war sehr ausgelassen. Ich erinnerte mich an einen ähnlichen Abend einige Jahre zuvor, als Anordil und ich den Bund schlossen. Während des Abends konnten wir den beiden unseren Glückwunsch aussprechen. Mit dem gefüllten Hochzeitskelch gingen wir zu ihnen hinüber.

"Wir wünschen euch zu eurer Vermählung viel Glück", sagte Anordil zu ihnen, "möget ihr viele glückliche Tage vor euch haben." Er reichte ihnen den Kelch. Verblüfft blickte Lorenzo auf die Gabe. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er den Wert des Kelches hoch einschätzte, denn er zögerte ihn zu ergreifen. Doch ihm blieb keine Wahl. Ein Geschenk zur Vermählung durfte nicht abgelehnt werden. Egal wie profan oder kostbar es war.

"Vielen Dank", sagte Lorenzo, "dies ist ein äußerst großzügiges Geschenk." Er nahm den Kelch entgegen und trank ihn mit seiner Frau aus. "Ich erkenne sie", sagte Lorenzo unvermittelt zu mir, "von Ihnen hatte ich die Schuhe der unbekannten Machart vor einigen Jahren erhalten." Ich nickte zustimmend.

"Sie haben Recht", antwortete ich, "von mir sind die Schuhe. Konnten sie diese verwenden?" "Oh, wie freue ich mich", strahlte er mich an, "durch Ihre Schuhe habe ich Ines kennen gelernt." Seine Frau neben ihm errötete ein wenig. "Bitte kommt an unseren Tisch", lud er uns ein. "Aber es ist euer Abend. Eure Familie gehört an diese Tafel, nicht wir", entgegnete ich. Ungestüm zog er uns an den festlich geschmückten Tisch, der sich unter den Speisen bog. "Ohne euch wäre mir Ines nie begegnet, folglich gehört ihr zur familia", sagte er lachend, "außerdem sind unsere Familien in Italien geblieben. Wir werden dort noch einmal heiraten in einer der Kirchen Roms, wie es italienische Sitte ist. – Kommt, kommt. Setzt euch und feiert mit uns."

An der Tafel entdeckte ich zahlreiche Gesichter, die ich kannte. Händler, Ritter, Gaukler und Musiker aus unterschiedlichen Landen. Vereint durch eine Passion und die Leidenschaft an den alten Kulturen. Es wurde ein langer Abend. Lorenzo erzählte uns spät in der Nacht, dass er sich mittlerweile in Rom niedergelassen hatte. Die Familie seiner Ines kam daher. Es waren Gerber, bei denen er ein besonderes Leder für die Kopie meiner Schuhe gekauft hatte.

Am Ende der Nacht verabschiedete er uns wie liebe Freunde. "Solltet ihr nach Italien kommen, so besucht uns in Rom", sagte er überschwänglich, als wir uns zurückziehen wollten, "für euch ist immer ein Bett vorhanden." "Vielen Dank, Lorenzo", erwiderte Anordil, "wir werden Euer Angebot nicht vergessen." Er drückte ihm noch mal die Hand. Galant verbeugte sich Lorenzo vor mir. "Vergesst es nicht", betonte er nachdrücklich, "bald sind Römerspiele. Vielleicht lenkt das Schicksal eure Füße nach Rom." Ich war mir da nicht so sicher. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht die Absicht nach Rom zu fahren. Obwohl es schön sein sollte. Aber die Nähe zum Vatikan verstärkte meine Abneigung.

Als wir den Festplatz verließen, war die Feier noch im vollen Gange. Dabei war es weit nach Mitternacht. Ich war müde. Kaum konnte ich die Augen offen halten. Anordil führte mich jedoch sicher zu unserer Höhle. Dort fiel ich auf unser Lager und schlief tief und traumlos an Anordil angekuschelt ein.

to be continued ...

- 17 -


	29. Eine Reise über den Kontinent

Eine Reise über den Kontinent

Nach den celtic-weeks wurde es ruhig in Shancahir. Wir genossen die Stille. Das Museumsdorf leerte sich und der Besucherstrom ebbte ab. Allmählich konnte man damit anfangen die keltischen Behausungen winterfest zu machen. In dieser Zeit bekamen wir Gelegenheit nach Oxford zu reisen. Wir wollten Professor Lajinski besuchen. Schließlich rückte das Imbolc-Fest wieder in greifbare Nähe und der Torstein wartete immer noch auf seine Entschlüsselung. Angespannt konnte ich die Ankunft in Oxford kaum erwarten.

Wir reisten diesmal mit leichtem Gepäck. Da wir nicht vor hatten lange zu bleiben, ließen wir die Schwerter in Shancahir, in der Obhut Fionas. Sie würde sie hüten wie ihren Augapfel. Doch selbst mit dem Dolch waren wir gefährlich genug, falls wir unerwartet angegriffen werden sollten. Aber alles blieb ruhig. Anscheinend hatte Anordils Zauber gut genug gewirkt. Kein einziger Mann in Schwarz kreuzte unseren Weg. Vom Bahnhof aus suchten wir unverzüglich die Fakultät auf.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, durch die ehrwürdigen Gänge zu schreiten. Studenten eilten an uns vorbei, ohne uns näher zu beachten. Da wir den Weg kannten, fielen wir nicht weiter auf. Die Stimme des Professors drang bis auf den Flur. Er hielt eine Vorlesung. Ich lauschte hinein. Erstsemester konnten es nicht sein, dafür war er zu wenig grummelig. Eher Dritt- oder Viertsemester. Ein lauter Fluch auf Khuzdul hallte zu uns nach draußen. "Er ist sehr erfindungsreich in der Nutzung der Zwergensprache", kommentierte Anordil trocken. In seinen Augen blitzte es amüsiert. Ich hatte den Professor leider nur zur Hälfte verstanden. Geduldig warteten wir, bis dieser den Saal verließ. Aus dem Schatten einer Nische traten wir hervor.

"Professor", grüßte ich leise auf Khuzdul, "seid gegrüßt." Er zuckte zusammen. "Oh, ihr seid es", erwiderte er überrascht, "ich hatte noch nicht mit euch gerechnet. Willkommen, willkommen." Rasch umarmte er uns. Dann blickte er sich erschrocken um. "Verflixt!", entfuhr es ihm, "ich wollte doch vorsichtig sein. - Kommt mit." Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die man in seinem Alter nicht mehr vermuten würde, eilte er davon. Durch mehrere dunkle Gänge folgten ihm in sein kleines geheimes Refugium. Als die Tür sich hinter uns schloss, atmete er auf. Er bedeutet uns mit einer schnellen Handbewegung Platz zu nehmen. Ich räumte erst den Stuhl frei, bevor ich mich setzte. Anordil musste gleichfalls seinen Stuhl von etlichen Büchern befreien. Seit unserem letzten Besuch hatte sich hier nicht viel geändert. Außer dass vielleicht das ein oder andere Buch dazu gekommen war.

"Leider bin ich nicht viel weiter, als bei eurem letzten Besuch", sprach der Professor leise und wischte sich über die Brille, "ich bedauere dies zutiefst, aber diese verfluchten Runen sind äußerst hartnäckig." "Ich bin ebenfalls nicht weitergekommen", erwiderte Anordil, "die Versuche, es auf magischem Wege zu entschlüsseln scheitern." "Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit", murmelte Professor Lajinski, "es sind nur wenige Monate bis zum Imbolc-Fest. – Ich habe damit begonnen, die Runen wie in einem Rechenspiel zu bewegen. Doch bis jetzt ergibt keine Lesart einen Sinn." Er schob Anordil eine Tafel herüber. Auf ihr waren die Runen in unterschiedlicher Anordnung zu sehen.

"Eine gute Idee", nickte Anordil, "vielleicht muss man sie erst ordnen, bevor sie gelesen werden können." "Ich werde es weiterhin versuchen", seufzte der Professor, "doch jetzt geht, meine Freunde. Die nächste Vorlesung beginnt in zehn Minuten." "Passen Sie auf sich auf, Professor", verabschiedete ich mich. Großväterlich drückte er mich an sich. "Passe besser auf dich auf, mein Kind", erwiderte er leise, "so einen alten Uhu wie mich beachtet doch keiner mehr." Danach verließen wir die Fakultät. In der Masse der Studenten fielen wir nicht weiter auf.

Unser Zug ging erst in zwei Tagen wieder. Nach dem wir die Fakultät verließen, besuchten wir Willfour Manor. Schließlich standen dort immer noch zwei Betten für uns frei. Für die Mitbewohner waren wir auf Forschungssemester. Dies war der einfachste Erklärungsansatz gewesen. Vom Herbstlaub eingerahmt wirkten die altehrwürdigen Mauern kalt und abweisend. Das Grau der Gemäuer ließ den kommenden Winter erahnen. Fröstelnd zog ich die Schultern hoch.

"Hallo, schön dass ihr euch wieder blicken lasst", begrüßte uns Marc, als er uns die Tür öffnete. "Ich freue mich, kommt herein." "Danke für dein herzliches Willkommen", erwiderte Anordil. Wir betraten Willfour Manor. Wie jedes Mal sah ich mich um. Es gab kaum Veränderungen. Die meisten meiner ehemaligen Mitbewohner waren unterwegs. Entweder auf Praktika oder bereits in Urlaub. Diejenigen, die noch anwesend waren, kamen erst spät in der Nacht nach Willfour Manor.

Marc verzichtet für uns auf zwei Tage Vorlesung. Dies machte es für uns einfacher. Schließlich gab es viel zu erzählen. Und wir wurden fürstlich von Marc beköstigt. Als Dank erhielt er etliche blaue Flecken beim Kampfstabtraining. Ich war allerdings überrascht, wie geschickt er diesen mittlerweile handhabte.

Unverrichteter Dinge kehrten wir nach Shancahir zurück. Im Museumsdorf war in dieser kurzen Zeit Ruhe eingekehrt. Den Winter über blieb es geschlossen. Nur Patrick und die Unermüdlichen unter den Dorfbewohnern würden wieder Verbesserungen vornehmen. Aus Fiona war inzwischen eine äußerst geschickte Schwertkämpferin geworden. Selbst im Nahkampf erlangte sie gute Fähigkeiten. Jedes Wochenende und so oft es sonst möglich war setzten wir das Training mit ihr fort. Schließlich musste sie gewappnet sein, wenn wir Shancahir endgültig verließen.

Wir hatten jetzt über drei Monate Zeit bis zum nächsten Imbolc-Fest. Ich wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, um Anordil nicht nur Irland und England zu präsentieren. Ich hatte vor, ihm ein wenig mehr von Europa zu zeigen. Wer weiß, ob ich jemals wieder die Gelegenheit dazu haben würde. Mit Eleanor zusammen entwarf ich eine Reiseroute. Dabei spielten die ausgesprochenen Einladungen zu Life-Events eine große Rolle. Als Teilnehmer konnten wir uns relativ unauffällig bewegen. Es fiel dann nicht weiter auf, wenn wir merkwürdige Kleidung und mittelalterliche Waffen dabei hatten.

Wir sprachen mit den jeweiligen Veranstaltern und meldeten uns für Schaukämpfe an. Da wir dafür unsere Waffen mitnehmen wollten, musste Patrick uns die entsprechenden Genehmigungen besorgen. Wir würden von Dublin aus nach Barcelona fliegen. In der Provinz Alicante fand bei Barissa ein Mittelalter-Event statt. Von dort aus nach Paris. In Frankreich würden wir das Festival Médiéval in Sedan besuchen und anschließend nach Rom weiterfliegen.

Ja, ich wollte in die Höhle des Löwen. Niemand würde das vermuten. Am allerwenigsten die Männer von der Inquisition. Sollten sie ruhig sonst wo nach mir suchen. In Rom fanden die Feste Medievali und Römerspiele statt. Unsere Entscheidung diesbezüglich war eher kurzfristig gefallen. Anlass war die ausgesprochene Einladung von Lorenzo. Von Rom aus würden wir in Deutschland für ein paar Tage Station machen und Stefan besuchen. In der Nähe von Frankfurt fand ebenfalls ein Mittelalterfest statt. Danach würden wir von dort aus nach Dublin reisen. Pünktlich zu Alban Arthuan planten wir in Shancahir zu sein.

Die Schwierigkeit bestand allerdings darin, genügend Geldmittel zur Verfügung zu haben. Patrick tauschte deshalb einige Edelsteine aus dem Hort in Geld um. Da er ein Konto auf unseren Namen einrichtete, verfügten wir über genug Geld, um die Reise zu überstehen.

Aber vor Beginn der Reise musste ich mit Anordil erst einkaufen gehen. Er benötigte schließlich Kleidung, die angemessen war. Mit den paar Stücken, die er besaß, würden wir die Reise nicht bestreiten können. Jedenfalls nicht in meiner Welt. Deshalb fuhren wir nach Dublin.

Brian begleitete uns, da ich zum einen das Autofahren verlernt hatte und zum anderen nicht mehr wusste, wo man Männerkleidung gut kaufen konnte. Es wurde ein vergnüglicher Tag, den wir in Dublin verbrachten. Am Ende hatte Anordil genügend Kleidung für die Reise. Seiner Meinung nach zu viel. Aber so ist das in dieser Welt. Man benötigte für verschiedene Anlässe verschiedene Kleidung und deshalb befördert man einen riesigen Koffer voller Kleidung durch die Gegend, die man vielleicht doch nicht trägt. Wir würden, trotzdem ich wenig eingekauft hatte, genügend durch die Gegend schleppen.

Schließlich war der Abflugtag da. Brian hatte uns die Flugtickets besorgt. Er und Ian brachten uns zum Flughafen. Sie blieben direkt in Dublin, weil sie ihre Studien wieder aufnahmen. Anordil sah sich neugierig am Flughafen um. Er saugte regelrecht die neuen Eindrücke in sich auf.

Amüsiert hakte ich mich bei ihm unter. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nur zu köstlich. Er hatte wahrlich Mühe sich zu beherrschen. Neugierig musterte er jedes Detail. "Du hast mir deine Welt gezeigt", flüsterte ich leise auf Sindarin, "jetzt zeige ich dir meine." Erstaunt sah er den Flugzeugen hinter her. "Es überrascht mich, dass diese Dinger fliegen können", wisperte er mir zu, "ich kann keine Magie spüren. Wie ist das möglich?" "Ähnlich wie bei den Autos", erklärte ich ihm, "eine Maschine verbrennt Treibstoff und dadurch wird Schub erzeugt. Durch die Geschwindigkeit, die ein Flugzeug erreichen kann, hebt es sich in die Luft."

Da wir Waffen dabei hatten, mussten wir durch einen gesonderten Bereich der Abfertigung gehen. Dort wurden unsere Waffenscheine und die ordnungsgemäße Verstauung der Waffen überprüft. Nach diversen Terroranschlägen auf Flugzeuge in der ganzen Welt, durften wir nichts davon mit in den Passagierraum nehmen. Anordil fühlte sich offensichtlich ein wenig angespannt.

"Im Regelfall ist diese Art des Reisens sicher", sagte ich zu ihm auf Jerne. Er sah mich scharf an. "Was meinst du mit ‚im Regelfall'?", fragte er skeptisch. "Flugzeuge sind Maschinen", erwiderte ich, "Maschinen können versagen. Aber dies passiert äußerst selten. Es kann eher geschehen, dass ein Flugzeug von Möchtegern-Erpressern entführt wird." "Da bin ich ja beruhigt", entgegnete er trocken.

Im Gang fingen die Stewardessen mit der Erläuterung der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen an. Interessiert folgte Anordil den Ausführungen. "Dies ist alles äußerst unverständlich", flüsterte er mir zu, "was ist Druckabfall? Was ist Gangway? Was sind Rettungsrutschen? Was geschieht, wenn diese leuchtenden Punkte am Boden ebenfalls verlöschen? - Ich habe dermaßen viele Fragen."

"Leider kann ich dir nicht alle beantworten", antwortete ich ihm leise, "aber Druckabfall hat mit den Eigenschaften der Luft zu tun. Sie muss bestimmte Eigenschaften haben, dass wir sie problemlos atmen können. In großer Höhe ist sie zu dünn, als dass wir sie atmen könnten. Und in einem Flugzeug herrscht immer ein gleichmäßige Verteilung. Demzufolge ist im Inneren ein größeres Luftvorkommen. Wenn das Flugzeug ein Loch hat, durch das Luft entweichen kann, wird diese drinnen weniger. Geschieht das zu rasch, spricht man von Druckabfall." Anordil nickte verstehend.

Die Sicherheitslämpchen glühten auf. Das Flugzeug rollte allmählich zur Startposition. Vorne begannen die Stewardessen durch die Reihen zu gehen, um nach den Sicherheitsgurten zu sehen. Mit einem leisen Glockenton meldete sich der Kapitän.

"Verehrte Fluggäste, hier spricht Flight Captain Alexander Fraser. Ich begrüße sie auf unserem Flug 114 der Irish Airways von Dublin nach Barcelona. Die Flugzeit beträgt zweieinhalb Stunden bei klarem Wetter und freier Sicht. Die derzeitige Außentemperatur beträgt 15 Grad plus. In Barcelona sind es zurzeit 25 Grad steigend. Freuen sie sich auf die Landung bei erwarteten 30 Grad. Genießen sie den Start. Kurz vor der Landung melde ich mich wieder bei ihnen mit den aktuellen Daten. Meine Crew und ich wünschen einen angenehmen Flug."

Die Stewardess war in der Zwischenzeit bei uns angelangt. "Bitte schließen sie die Gurte", sagte sie freundlich, "der Start erfolgt in wenigen Minuten." Routiniert überprüfte sie den Sitz der Sicherheitsgurte und ihre Festigkeit. Anordil wurde mit einem strahlenden Lächeln bedacht. Minuten später beschleunigte das Flugzeug. Anordils Gesichtszüge verzogen sich zu einer Mine, die ich nicht zu deuten vermochte. Angst konnte es nicht sein. Nichts kannte ich, was ihn ängstigen konnte. Überraschung, gepaart mit Unglaube? Während des Starts wurden wir in die Sitze gepresst. Endlich hob sich die Nase des Fliegers und man spürte, wie es sich in die Lüfte erhob. Wieder vergingen einige Minuten im Steigflug, bis es die vorgesehene Höhe erreicht hatte. Mit einer sanften Kurve drehte das Flugzeug auf den richtigen Kurs.

Nachdem wir in der Luft waren, sah Anordil besser aus. Er strahlte mich förmlich an. "Das hat mir gefallen", murmelte er, "auch wenn es keine Zauberei war." Mit einem leisen Glockenton erloschen die Anzeigen über unseren Sitzen. Erleichtert löste ich den Sicherheitsgurt.

"Dürfen wir das?", fragte Anordil leise, "müssen wir nicht festgeschnallt bleiben?" "Das ist jetzt nicht mehr unbedingt notwendig", erwiderte ich, "nur wenn das Flugzeug in Turbulenzen gerät, sollte man angeschnallt bleiben, weil andernfalls die Gefahr von Verletzungen besteht." "Turbulenzen?", fragte er neugierig.

Oh je, ich hoffte, dass mir irgendwann nicht die Erklärungen ausgingen. "Luftwirbel", antwortete ich, "stürmisches Wetter. Ein Flugzeug kann gefährlich hin und her geschüttelt werden. Ähnlich wie ein Blatt im Herbstwind." Damit gab er sich zufrieden. Neugierig sah er aus dem Fenster. "Die Wolken sehen aus, wie weicher Flaum", sagte er leise, "so zart. Und das Meer ist dermaßen fern." Tief unter uns schimmerten die Wasser der Irischen See, die mit dem Atlantik verschmolzen. Wir würden eine ganze Weile über Wasser fliegen.

Nach einer halben Stunde bekamen wir Verpflegung. Da wir am Vormittag flogen, gab es Frühstück. Die Stewardess stellte nett lächelnd jeweils ein kleines Tablett vor uns hin. Darauf befand sich ein Brötchen, eine Scheibe Weißbrot, Marmelade, eine Scheibe Käse und eine Ecke Streichwurst. Durch die Enge des Ganges konnte nur ein Verpflegungswagen gleichzeitig dadurch fahren. Einige Minuten später kam der Getränkewagen bei uns an.

"Möchten Sie Kaffee oder Tee?", fragte die Stewardess, "oder lieber ein Kaltgetränk?" "Tee, bitte", antwortete ich. "Für mich bitte ebenfalls", schloss Anordil sich an. Die Stewardessen waren unglaublich nett. Offensichtlich waren sie Anordils Charme erlegen. Der Flug nach Barcelona verlief unspektakulär. Ab und zu blickte Anordil aus dem Fenster hinaus und betrachtete versonnen die vereinzelten Wolken, das Meer und später die Landschaft unter uns.

Die Landung war allerdings ein Erlebnis für ihn. Als wir durch den Flughafen gingen, schaute er sich wissbegierig um. Es wimmelte von Menschen. Alle möglichen Nationalitäten hasteten vorbei. Lautsprecherdurchsagen hallten in Spanisch, Französisch und Englisch. Flüge wurden aufgerufen. Alle paar Sekunden hallte eine andere Durchsage durch die Lautsprecher. Anordil verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht, ob dieser Lautstärke.

"Beherrschst du die Sprache, die in diesem Land gesprochen wird?", fragte er mich. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Aber die meisten Europäer können Englisch sprechen und verstehen", antwortete ich, "ich bin nicht ein derartiges Sprachtalent wie du. Aber ich kann Latein, was die Wurzel vieler europäischer Sprachen ist. Dadurch kann man vieles ableiten und muss nicht ständig fragen. Da ich dir Latein beigebracht habe, wirst du sehen, was ich meine."

Wir sammelten unsere Gepäckstücke ein und begaben uns zum Ausgang. Anordil wurde von den Eindrücken nahezu überrollt. Und ich hatte ebenfalls Probleme mit den Menschenmassen fertig zu werden. Ich war das nicht mehr gewohnt. Wer die Ruhe und die Beschaulichkeit eines kleinen abgeschiedenen Dorfes kannte, erschreckte beinahe bei der überlauten und übersprudelnden Lebendigkeit einer Großstadt. Und Barcelona war eine äußerst quirlige Stadt. Ich hatte vergessen wie viele Menschen es alleine an diesem Ort gab. Als ich vor Jahren mit meinen Eltern hier war, war mir das gar nicht aufgefallen. Aber damals war ich an das Großstadtleben gewöhnt.

Wir quartierten uns zuerst in ein Hotel an der Ramblas, das ist die Flaniermeile Barcelonas, ein. Allerdings fielen wir nicht weiter auf. Es gab wesentlich ausgefallenere Leute als uns. Anschließend machten wir den ersten Rundgang durch die Stadt.

Ich zeigte ihm die Sagrada Familia, Gaudis gewaltigstes Bauwerk. An dieser Kathedrale wurde immer noch gebaut und Antonio Gaudi, der Architekt, war längst tot. Anschließend wanderten wir durch die Altstadt von Barcelona. Dem Hafen statteten wir ebenfalls einen Besuch ab. Die Kolumbus-Säule erhob sich mächtig über dem Hafengelände.

Allmählich wurde Anordil wieder ein wenig lockerer. Gegen Abend aßen wir in einer kleinen Tapas-Bar in der Altstadt. Wir hatten Glück. Heute Abend gab es Musik und Tanz. Die Flamenco-Tänzerinnen waren ungewöhnlich gut. Anordil zeigte sich beeindruckt von den Darbietungen.

"Schade das Luvalaes nicht dabei sein kann", flüsterte er mir bedauernd zu, "er hätte diese Musik gemocht." Wir bestellten eine kleine Auswahl an Tapas. Sie wurden mit Brot und Wein gebracht. Neugierig kostete Anordil, die für ihn ungewohnten Speisen. "Manches schmeckt gut", kommentierte er, "an anderes müsste man sich gewöhnen." Ich lächelte ihn an. "Das ist mit allen fremden Speisen", flüsterte ich, "ich hatte in Mittelerde bisweilen ebenfalls Mühe mich an den Geschmack mancher Dinge zu gewöhnen."

Von dieser Bar aus konnten wir einen der vielen Festumzüge sehen. Die Festes de la Merce hatten schließlich vor zwei Tagen begonnen. Bizarre Figuren, die an Drachen und Fabeltiere erinnerten wurden feuerspeiend und von, als wilde Teufel verkleideten, Leuten begleitet, mit lautem Getöse durch die Straßen getragen. Auf mich machte dies einen absonderlichen Eindruck. Wie musste es erst auf Anordil wirken?

Wir blieben vier Tage in Barcelona. In gelöster Stimmung besuchten wir die Sehenswürdigkeiten. Der begnadete Architekt Antonio Gaudi hatte viele Gebäude entworfen. Wir wandelten durch den Parca Guël und besichtigten andere architektonischen Bauwerke. Die Zeit verging äußerst schnell. Anordil zeigte sich beeindruckt von der quirligen Lebendigkeit der Spanier.

Von Barcelona aus ging es weiter in die Provinz Alicante. Dort besuchten wir das Mittelalterfest in Barissa. Die Stadt liegt malerisch am Meer. Wenn man durch die Altstadt wanderte, hatte man das Gefühl, dass die meisten Bauten original aus dem Mittelalter erhalten zu sein schienen. Durch die engen Gässchen der Stadt ergab sich ein besonderer Flair. Autos und neuzeitliche Technologie waren für die Zeit des Festes verbannt worden. Man erhielt den Eindruck in einer mittelalterlichen spanischen Stadt zu sein. Beinahe erwartete man einen Granden die Straße entlang flanieren zu sehen. Oder in strenger spanischer Hoftracht gekleidete Edelfrauen.

Auf einem zentralen Platz fanden die Turniere und Darbietungen statt. Nachdem unser Pflichtprogramm erfüllt war, welches wir uns auferlegt hatten, damit wir die Waffen mitführen durften, konnten wir uns unauffällig unter das Volk mischen und ein wenig das Fest genießen. Ein paar von den Händler waren uns von den celtic-weeks bekannt. Bei ihnen verweilten wir auf einen Plausch.

Die meisten Händler zogen das Jahr über von Markt zu Markt oder von Event zu Event. Sie machten das Mittelalter und ihr jeweiliges Handwerk lebendig. In der heutigen Zeit waren viele der alten Künste verloren gegangen. Kaum jemand beherrschte das Gerben von Hand oder Wolle spinnen mit einer Spindel oder einem Spinnrad. Vor allem das Schmiedehandwerk war stark betroffen. In Europa gab es kaum Hufschmiede, die tatsächlich diesen Beruf ausübten. Diejenigen, die dieses Handwerk noch beherrschten, waren gesucht und hatten gut zu tun. Ebenso die Wagner, Böttcher oder Bader.

Sie liebten dieses unstete Leben. Ein Teil ihrer Seele verharrte im Mittelalter. Bei manchen war dies äußerst offensichtlich. Derart offensichtlich, dass es keiner Magie bedurfte um es zu erkennen. Anordil lächelte manches Mal wissend. Jedes Mal, wenn wir einer solcherart gefangenen Seele begegneten, blitzte es in seinen Augen. Und etliche von ihnen schienen Anordil als das zu erkennen was er war – ein Elb. Obwohl er seine Ohrspitzen weg illusioniert hatte. Sie behandelten ihn mit Respekt. Oft folgten ihm neugierige Blicke. Es schien, als würden sie fühlen, dass er ein anderer war, als er zu sein vorgab.

"Was ist geschehen, das derart viele verirrte Seelen in dieser Zeit sind?", fragte Anordil mich eines Abends. Wir saßen in einer der kleinen Nischen der Burgschänke. Um uns herum herrschte eine Menge Trubel. Musikanten spielten. Man aß, trank und sang zotige Lieder. Die Stimmung war gut und die Menschen waren gelöst.

"Sieh dich um", sagte ich und deutete in die Runde, "diese Art des Lebens hat viele Jahrhunderte gewährt. Das Leben verlief in ruhigen, festgelegten Bahnen. Ein jeder kannte seinen Platz und seine Bestimmung. Die Moderne dagegen entwickelte sich innerhalb von knapp dreihundert Jahren. Neue Erfindungen trieben die Zeit voran. Immer schneller wurde die Forschung, - das Drängen nach Wissen, nach Neuem. – Du musst dir das einfach vorstellen – im Laufe der letzten Hundert Jahre hat sich das eigentliche moderne Leben entwickelt. Zu Beginn des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts gab es eine Handvoll Automobile auf der Welt. Radio war unbekannt. Telefon gab es noch keine fünfzig Jahre. Noch verlief das Leben ruhig. Nur vereinzelt spürte man die Auswirkungen der neuen Errungenschaften."

Ich machte eine kurze Pause. Die Musikanten spielten eine alte spanische Melodie. Der mitreißende Rhythmus spornte einige der Männer und Frauen zum Tanzen an. Ein Mann begann zu singen. Seine Stimme klang voll und geübt.

"Doch der Fortschritt war gnadenlos auf dem Vormarsch", fuhr ich fort, "selbst zwei weltumspannende Kriege konnten ihn nicht stoppen. Das erste motorbetriebene Flugzeug von den Gebrüdern Wright flog 1905 eine knappe Minute am Kitty Hawk. Dabei erhob es sich nur wenige Meter in die Lüfte. Etwa zehn bis fünfzehn Jahre zuvor gab es die ersten Segelflugversuche von Lilienthal. Er starb nach einem seiner missglückten Flüge. Nach dem ersten Krieg 1918 kamen vereinzelt Radios auf. Strom hielt allmählich Einzug in die Haushalte. Fließendes Wasser ebenso. Nach dem zweiten Krieg ging es rasend schnell. Die ersten Fernseher und strombetriebene Haushaltsgeräte kamen auf. Jeder Haushalt konnte mit Strom und Wasser versorgt werden. Ein paar Jahre später gab es den ersten Computer. Er war derart gewaltig, dass er nicht in ein einziges Zimmer passte. Der technische Fortschritt ging daraufhin unglaublich schnell weiter."

Ich trank einen Schluck von dem hervorragenden Wein. Dann pickte ich mir zwei eingelegte Pflaumen von dem Teller mit den Kleinigkeiten, den wir uns bestellt hatten. Genüsslich ließ ich sie im Mund zergehen. Sie schmeckten herrlich fruchtig und gleichzeitig pikant scharf. Anordil hatte sich lässig nach hinten angelehnt. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich der Widerschein des Feuers, während er die Menschen um uns musterte.

" – Und sieh dich jetzt in meiner Welt um", forderte ich ihn auf, " – ohne Computer funktioniert bald gar nichts mehr. Beinahe jeder, der fahren kann, besitzt ein Auto. Flugzeuge bringen einen in kürzester Zeit bis ans andere Ende der Welt. Strom, fließendes Wasser, Heizung und Nahrung sind selbstverständlich – zumindest in den Industriestaaten. Mit dem Fernseher kann man über 30 Kanäle empfangen. Radiostationen sind überall verteilt. Mit dem Telefon oder Handy kann man rund um die Welt telefonieren. Sucht man eine Information, so nutzt man das Internet – die größte Wissenssammlung seit der berühmten Bibliothek von Alexandria. Innerhalb eines Jahrhunderts ist das Leben hektisch geworden. Dem technischen Fortschritt opferte man seine eigene Entwicklung. Manche sehnen sich nach ein wenig Ruhe und Frieden. Deswegen flüchten sich viele in die vermeintlich besseren Zeiten des Mittelalters."

"Ich verstehe dich", entgegnete Anordil, "doch aus welchem Grunde gebietet man dieser Entwicklung keinen Einhalt?" Ich seufzte auf. Welche der vielen Wahrheiten war wohl die zutreffendste? "Es ist die Neugier", gab ich ihm zur Antwort, "Neugier ist bei manchen Menschen noch stärker ausgeprägt als bei euch Elben. – Sie ist die stärkste Triebfeder, die wir besitzen. – Der Mensch wird nie aufhören sich zu fragen geht etwas schneller, weiter, kleiner oder höher. Er wird stets versuchen wollen Antworten zu finden. In seinem Drängen die Wissbegier zu befriedigen, treibt er die gesamte Entwicklung immer stärker voran." "So sollen sie weiterhin diese Feste veranstalten und wenigstens für kurze Zeit Ruhe finden", bemerkte Anordil.

Bald verließen wir die Schänke. Wir beschlossen noch ein wenig durch die Burg zu wandeln, bevor wir unser Quartier aufsuchten. Doch dieses Wandeln dauerte einige Zeit, da wir zu etlichen Feuern geladen wurden. Viele kannten uns von den celtic-weeks.

Nach einer Woche brachen wir wieder auf. Mit dem Flugzeug ging es von Barcelona nach Paris. Dort blieben wir eine knappe Woche. Ich zeigte Anordil die Sehenswürdigkeiten der Stadt und des umliegenden Landes. Da ich Französisch beherrschte, war das überhaupt kein Problem. Paris war eine gewaltige Stadt und selbst ich fühlte mich erschlagen. Der Lärm und die Luftverschmutzung machten uns arg zu schaffen. Im übrigen erwiesen sich die Franzosen als nicht so ausgelassen wie die Spanier.

Trotzdem zeigte sich Anordil fasziniert von den verschiedenen Kulturkreisen. Er hatte in seinen knapp viertausend Jahren einiges erlebt, doch diese Reise war voll von neuen Eindrücken. So gut ich es wusste, erklärte ich ihm die Geschichte Europas und der einzelnen Kulturen. Auf ihre Besonderheiten ging ich, soweit sie mir bekannt waren, gleichermaßen ein. Ich erklärte ihm die politischen Systeme und wie sie funktionierten. Aufmerksam hörte er zu. In Mittelerde war manches anders. Die Vielfalt der Regierungsformen verwirrte ihn. Aber er versuchte seine Neugier ein wenig zu zügeln. Denn auf manches konnte ich ihm keine Antwort geben.

Von Paris aus ging es nach Sedan. Dies war ein kleines Städtchen in der Nähe der Provinzhauptstadt der Ardennen, Charleville-Mézières, und lag im französisch-belgischen Grenzgebiet. Die Ardennen sind ein Gebirgszug, der sich an dieser Grenzlinie entlang erstreckt.

"Ich vermisse den Geruch des Waldes", murmelte Anordil, "ich rieche nur noch Staub und Metall." "Die Feste von Sedan ist von Wald umrundet", entgegnete ich, "dort werden wir Gelegenheit haben, wieder unter Bäumen zu wandeln." Er sah mich sehnsuchtsvoll an. "Deine Welt ist reich an neuen Eindrücken", sagte er leise, "doch sie ist zu hektisch, zu abweisend und zu ..." Anordil suchte nach Worten, um seine Gedanken klar werden zu lassen.

"Ich weiß, was du meinst", unterbrach ich ihn, "aber bald sind wir in Mittelerde. Dann liegt dies alles hinter uns." Den Rest der Reise verbrachten wir schweigend. Unsere Gedanken weilten an einem fernen Ort. Selbst die Schönheit der Wälder, an denen wir vorbei fuhren, konnte uns nicht aufheitern. Erst in Sedan kehrten wir in die Realität zurück.

Trutzig lag die Burgfestung Château-Fort auf einer Felsspitze der Ardennen. Sie war mit über Dreißigtausend Quadratmetern die größte erhaltene Burganlage in Europa, wenn man dem Internet Glauben schenken mochte. Ihre Mauern ragten bedrohlich in den Himmel. An diesem Ort fand alljährlich eines der größten Mittelalterfeste Europas statt.

Die umliegende Landschaft wurde geprägt von ausgedehnten Laubwäldern und dem Flusslauf der Maas. Bereits vom Herbst stark gezeichnete Wälder und goldgelbe, mancherorts schon abgeerntete, Felder wechselten sich ab. Die verstreut liegenden zahlreichen Soldatenfriedhöfe zeugten von der blutigen Vergangenheit dieser Region. Ich erinnerte mich daran in der Geschichtsvorlesung gehört zu haben, dass Napoleon im neunzehnten Jahrhundert in dieser Gegend seine letzte Schlacht geschlagen hatte.

Für das Fest auf Château-Fort kamen wir allerdings ein paar Tage zu früh. Am Bahnhof stellten wir unser Gepäck unter. Von dort aus wanderten wir zur Burg hoch. Da wir nicht wussten, wo wir untergebracht werden würden, gingen wir einfach in die Anlage hinein. Dort herrschte bereits reges Treiben. Stände wurden aufgebaut und es wurde fleißig dekoriert.

Von einem der Wehrgänge schallte uns ein freudiges "Willkommen" entgegen. Als wir hinsahen, erkannten wir Jean Pierre Bertand. Er hatte uns auf den celtic-weeks die Einladung ausgesprochen. Er lief die Treppe hinunter uns entgegen. In seinen dunkelblauen Jeans und von der Arbeit schmutzigem T-Shirt hätten wir ihn beinahe nicht erkannt.

"Herzlich willkommen in Château-Fort", begrüßte er uns freudig auf Englisch, "ihr seid ein paar Tage zu früh." "Hab' Dank für deinen Gruß, Jean Pierre", antwortete ich, "wir hielten es in Paris nicht mehr aus. Die Stadt ist zu groß." Er lachte, als ich das sagte. "Das kann ich verstehen", warf er ein, "Paris ist auch nicht mein Geschmack. Aber tretet näher. – Wo habt ihr euer Gepäck?" "Am Bahnhof", antwortete Anordil, "da wir uns noch nirgendwo einquartiert haben." "Das ist gut", sagte Jean Pierre, "ich habe in der Burg einen Raum für euch reserviert. – Dieser dürfte bereits bezugsfertig sein. Kommt mit, ich werde das klären."

Wir folgten ihm. Jean Pierre sprach mit einem anderen Organisator und letztendlich bezogen wir ein Quartier im Frauenturm. Der Raum war, bedingt durch die Außenwände, an einer Seite abgerundet. An der Wand zum Inneren der Anlage hin, stand ein großes, vierpfostiges Bett mit schweren Vorhängen in dunkelrotem Samt. Eine Truhe, ein Tisch und ein Stuhl vervollständigten die Einrichtung. Waschgelegenheit bot ein kleines Badezimmer, was sich dem Raum anschloss. Hinter einer schweren Eichentür verbarg sich eine moderne Badezimmereinrichtung mit Toilette und Dusche. Dies wirkte bemerkenswert anachronistisch. Nachdem wir unser Gepäck vom Bahnhof geholt und verstaut hatten, wanderten wir durch die Burg.

Neugierig betrachteten wir die Burganlage. Der älteste Teil war der Burgfried. Dieser stammte aus dem vierzehnten Jahrhundert. Dem Burgfried schloss sich auf der einen Seite der Gouverneursturm und auf der anderen Seite der Frauenturm an. In diesem gab es drei große Festsäle und Unterkünfte. Dem Burgfried gegenüber lag die sogenannte Königsburg. Ein Gebäudekomplex, in welchem die Burgküche untergebracht war. Sie war in funktionstüchtigem Zustand. In ihr wurde zu solchen Gelegenheiten, wie das vor uns liegende Fest, gekocht.

Im Bereich der Königsburg war zugleich das Museum untergebracht. Dort konnte man sich über die Geschichte der Burg und des Umlandes informieren. In nachgestellten Szenen wurde das Burgleben dargestellt. Während des Festes schlüpften Menschen in die Kostüme und stellten das Leben auf Château-Fort anschaulich dar. Die Wache wurde dabei in Gelb-Blau-Rot gekleidet. Dabei ähnelte die Gewandung denen der Landsknechte des dreißigjährigen Krieges - blusenartige Hemden und eng anliegende Wämser. Die Ärmel und die weiten Hosen waren durchbrochen, so dass man den farbigen Stoff darunter sehen konnte. Bunte Federn schmückten die Helme. Hellebarden waren ihre Bewaffnung.

Es gab einen vierten Turm, welcher Turm der Gabelung genannt wurde. Warum, das konnte ich nicht nachvollziehen. Vielleicht gab es früher eine Weggabelung vor dem Turm. Ich würde im Museum nachschauen. Vor den Türmen gab es Grasflächen, die ebenfalls von der Festungsmauer umgeben waren. Hier gab es in der einen Ecke einen kleinen mittelalterlichen Garten. In ihm wurde dargestellt, was für Kräuter im Mittelalter in Küche und Medizin zum Einsatz kamen.

In der ganzen Burg wimmelte es von fleißigen Händen, die an allen Ecken und Enden Stände aufbauten oder Wimpel und Fahnen anbrachten. Uns zog es jedoch nach draußen. Der Wald um die Burg herum lud geradezu zum Wandeln ein. Jean Pierre lief uns über den Weg, als wir zum Burgtor marschierten. "Wollt ihr uns bereits verlassen?", fragte er lachend. "Nein", entgegnete ich, "wir wollten uns im Wald ein wenig umsehen. – Gibt es um die Jahreszeit Pilze dort?"

"Hervorragende Pilze könnt ihr dort finden", warf ein Mann im Vorbeigehen ein, "und nicht nur dies – die Heidelbeeren sowie Brombeeren sind äußerst schmackhaft und bis weit über die Landesgrenze bekannt." Der Mann blieb neugierig stehen. Er war groß und breit gebaut. Wuchtig wie ein Bär mit einem gutmütigen runden Gesicht. Ein riesiger, leicht ergrauter Schnauzbart, der an den Enden gezwirbelt war, zierte die Oberlippe. Das Haupthaar muss einstmals schwarz gewesen sein. Nun schimmerte es in einem dunklen Silbergrau. Grüngraue Augen blickten lustig durch die Drahtgestellbrille über eine relativ große Nase hinweg. Das karierte kurzärmelige blaue Hemd war unter den Achseln durchgeschwitzt und hing lässig über der dunkelblauen Bermuda. Stämmige Beine mit mäßiger Behaarung steckten in einfachen Sandalen.

Jean Pierre lachte über das ganze Gesicht. "Darf ich euch unseren Burgkoch vorstellen?", sagte er höflich, "Monsieur Pierre Emillian Hibouville. – Wenn ihr Pilze findet und ihr wisst nicht wohin damit, dann wendet euch an ihn. Er zaubert daraus die köstlichsten Gerichte, die ihr euch vorstellen könnt. – Pierre, dies sind Garret und Anna O'Neill aus Shancahir von den celtic-weeks. Ich habe dir doch von ihnen erzählt." "Willkommen auf Château-Fort", grüßte er freundlich, "ich gebe euch gerne einen Korb mit. Pilze oder Beeren nehme ich immer mit Freuden an. – Oder was ihr sonst noch so finden könnt." Er zwinkerte uns zu. "So gebt uns denn einen Korb", erwiderte Anordil, "wir stöbern gerne im Wald."

So kam es, dass wir uns mit zwei Weidenkörben ausgestattet aufmachten. Ich atmete auf, als wir im diffusen Licht der Bäume standen. Der Lärm von der Burg verhallte zusehends, je weiter wir hineingingen. Anordil sog prüfend die Luft ein. "Ah, das habe ich vermisst", stieß er hervor, "den Geruch von Moos und frischen Blättern. Deine Städte sind gewaltig groß und beeindruckend. Doch sie sind hässlich. Der Stein ist kalt. Er weist einen ab. Hier fühle ich mich seit Wochen wieder richtig gut." "Nur noch wenige Monate", warf ich ein, "dann sind wir zu Hause." Sein Blick streifte mich. Unergründlich. "Hoffen wir es", murmelte er.

Dann deutete er zu einem Gebüsch. Ich sah herrlich viele große reife Heidelbeeren. Sie verströmten einen verlockenden Geruch. Emsig begann ich zu pflücken. Anordil musterte aufmerksam den Waldboden. Bald hatte er gefunden, was er suchte. Ein Nest mit Pilzen. Vorsichtig schnitt er die reifen ab. Gegen Abend hatten wir unsere Körbe voll. Mit frohem Herzen traten wir den Weg zur Burg an. Diese paar Stunden hatten uns wieder aufleben lassen.

Monsieur Hibouville zeigte sich hocherfreut über den Inhalt unserer Körbe. Zum Mahl mussten wir dableiben. Und es erwies sich, dass Jean Pierre Recht hatte. Unter den kundigen Händen des Monsieur Hibouville wandelten sich die Pilze, Beeren und Kräuter zusammen mit Fleisch, Kartoffeln und etlichen anderen Zutaten in ein wahres Festessen. Es war eine wahre Freude dabei zuzusehen. Nach und nach trafen die Helfer zum abendlichen Mahl ein. Bald saßen wir in fröhlicher Runde. Man erzählte und sang, bis die Feuerstelle der Burgküche verlosch.

Nach und nach kamen in den nächsten Tagen die übrigen Festteilnehmer an. Langsam füllte sich die Burg und die umliegenden Plätze mit Leben. Im Innenhof der Burg entstand allmählich ein Markt mit unterschiedlichsten Ständen. Am Eröffnungstag war die Illusion einer mittelalterlichen Burg komplett.

Wir spulten unsere Schaukämpfe herunter und konnten danach das Fest genießen. Jedenfalls bis wir einen der Männer in Schwarz erblickten. Anordil zog mich rasch hinter eines der Händlerzelte. "Kirchenmänner", raunte er mir zu und deutete hinüber. Erschrocken folgte ich seiner Hand – und erstarrte. Es stimmte tatsächlich! Ich erkannte in ihm einen der Männer, welche die celtic-weeks unsicher gemacht hatten. Was suchten sie in Sedan? Wer hatte ihnen verraten, dass ich hier zu finden sei?

Unauffällig folgten wir ihm. Er traf sich nach einer Weile mit zwei anderen seiner Sorte. Warum traten sie in der letzten Zeit immer in Rudeln auf? Und wo war ihre Nummer Vier, der Soutanenträger? Einige Stunden wanderten sie über das Fest. Sie umrundeten und durchkämmten die Burg immer und immer wieder. Doch was sie suchten, fanden sie nicht. Zum Glück. Geschickt gelang es uns immer wieder ihren forschenden Blicken zu entkommen. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass sie unsere Schaukämpfe nicht gesehen hatten und demzufolge bald aufgeben würden.

Eleanor sah ich an einem der Stände. Sie blickte sich suchend um. Als sie mich entdeckte, schlenderte sie vorsichtig auf mich zu. Am Stand neben mir blieb sie stehen. Gelassen betrachtete sie die Auslagen und nahm das eine oder andere Stück in die Hand um es zu begutachten. "Ich habe Männer in Schwarz gesehen", wisperte sie beinahe tonlos, "sei auf der Hut." "Ich weiß, trotzdem Dank", erwiderte ich leise, "wir beobachten sie schon eine Weile." Ich grüßte stumm und ging weiter. Einige Minuten später sah ich, wie Eleanor wieder in Richtung des Tanzplatzes eilte. Dort würde sie weiter mit ihren Musikern spielen.

Gegen späten Nachmittag verließen die Kirchenmänner die Burg. Ich war erleichtert und beunruhigt zugleich. Es gab keine Garantie, dass sie nicht zurückkehren würden – heute Abend oder morgen. Oder aber auf einem anderen Fest.

Der nächste Morgen begann recht ruhig. Am Vormittag lieferten wir einen Schaukampf. Danach gaben wir Jean Pierre und Lucas eine Unterrichtsstunde in einem der abgelegenen Säle der Burg. Die freien Ritter hatten zwei davon für solche Zwecke gemietet. Außenstehende bekamen keinen Zutritt. Daher waren wir vor einer Entdeckung durch die Männer in Schwarz relativ sicher. Riskant war dagegen unser Schaukampf am Nachmittag. Doch auch hier ließ sich keiner von ihnen blicken. Unser Glück war wohl, dass so viel verschiedenes gleichzeitig in der Burg stattfand. Unseren Verfolgern blieb einfach nicht die Zeit, alles anzuschauen.

Nach getaner Arbeit wanderten wir durch die Burg. Wir begutachteten die Ware an den Ständen. Handwerkern konnte man bei ihrer Arbeit zuschauen. Und immer wieder sahen wir uns prüfend um. Abwechslung brachten die Gaukler und Feuerkünstler. Ab und an trafen wir Eleanor mit ihren Musikern, wenn sie durch die Gässchen zog. Es gab all die Art von Unterhaltung, die damals im Mittelalter üblich war. Und viele, seien es Handwerker oder Künstler, waren bemerkenswert gut in ihrem Fach. Sogar Anordil zeigte sich überrascht.

"Die meisten würden im Mittelerde gar nicht auffallen", flüsterte Anordil mir zu, als wir einem der Gaukler zusahen, "genauso die Schmiede, Weber, Töpfer und was außerdem noch zu finden ist. Sie üben ihr Handwerk mit viel Liebe aus. Keiner von ihnen würde Probleme haben in Mittelerde zu bestehen." "Handwerklich würden sie bestehen", antwortete ich leise, "doch sie sind nicht für den Kampf geboren. Keiner von ihnen würde dabei überleben. Außer den Waffenkundigen möglicherweise. Das Mittelalter ist für sie ein schöner Traum. Und Mittelerde erst Recht." "Sie würden es lernen zu kämpfen", entgegnete er, "davon bin ich überzeugt. Schließlich hast du es ebenfalls gelernt. Erinnere dich an deinen ersten Ork." "Lass uns lieber ins Badehaus gehen", lachte ich ihn an, "es ist zu schön, als das ich mich mit den Gedanken an meinen ersten Ork betrüben würde. Außerdem bin ich verschwitzt und rieche schon beinahe wie ein Warg." Ausgelassen zog ich ihn mit. Schon von weitem konnte man Gelächter hören.

Ein mobiles Badehaus sorgte in der einen Ecke des Innenhofes für Belustigung. Der Bader verstand sein Handwerk. Geschickt animierte er die Leute, seine Badebottiche aufzusuchen. "Kommt herbei, Ihr Leute!", rief er den Vorübergehenden zu, "in meinen Zubern erfahrt Ihr Reinigung des Leibes und der Seele. Kommt herbei, genießt das heiße Wasser und die feine Seife..." "...und die hübschen Badergesellinnen", rief einer der umliegenden Händler, was allgemeines Gelächter hervorrief. Lauter Protest kam von Seiten der Badergesellinnen.

"Ein eigenartiger Humor", kommentierte Anordil und lachte ebenfalls vor sich hin. "Nicht eigenartiger als wie derjenige der Elben vom Düsterwald", entgegnete ich trocken. Ihre Scherze hatten für mehr als einmal rote Ohren bei mir gesorgt, als wir bei ihnen verweilten. Der Bader schaute in die Runde und wählte Anordil als nächstes Opfer. "Ihr, mein edler Herr", rief der Bader ihm zu, "kehrt ein und entspannt Eure müden Glieder in meinem Badebottich an der Seite Eurer Gespielin." "Seid vorsichtig mit Eurer Zunge", lachte Anordil erheitert, "sie könnte Euch in Gefahr bringen. Dieses edle Geschöpf an meiner Seite ist meine Gemahlin." "So verzeiht mir meine Vorschnelligkeit", erwiderte der Bader gespielt erschrocken und verbeugte sich tief, "tretet ein. Für Euch sei das Bad frei. Dies sei mir Strafe für meine eilige Zunge. – Und wenn Ihr bereits im Bade verweilt, so lege ich Euch eine Massage ans Herz. Joséfine ist äußerst geschickt mit ihren Händen."

Diese doch eher schlüpfrige Bemerkung brachte ihm und uns Gelächter der Umstehenden ein. "Wir danken Euch für eure Großzügigkeit", konterte Anordil mit einer galanten leichten Verbeugung, "wir nehmen das Bad gerne an. – Doch die Geschicktheit der Hände Eurer Gesellin sollten andere erproben, die es nötiger haben als wir."

Unter allgemeinem Gelächter betraten wir das Badehaus. Allerdings zogen wir die Anonymität des verhangenen hinteren Bottichs vor. Nur wenige trauten sich in den vorderen hinein. Dieser war offen einsehbar für jedermann, der vorüber ging. Anordil und ich fielen allerdings zur Genüge auf. Wir mussten nicht zusätzlich Öl ins Feuer gießen. Dies hatte der Bader bereits getan. Im hinteren Bereich des Badehauses empfingen uns die Badergesellinnen. Zuvorkommend nahmen sie sich unser an. Rasch entledigten wir uns der verschwitzten Gewänder und bedienten uns aus dem Seifenkrug. Nach dem wir uns schnell gereinigt hatten, stiegen wir in den dampfenden Bottich.

Von draußen hörten wir die Stimme des Baders. Er wechselte in seiner Rede munter die Sprache. Mal Französisch, mal Englisch, ein weiteres Mal klang es wie Deutsch. "Immer herein, meine edlen Herren und hochwohlgeborenen Damen", hörten wir seine Stimme, "reinigt Euch an Leib und Seele. – Habt Ihr nicht ein Bade nötig, werter Priester?"

Gespannt horchten wir auf. Anordils Hand glitt unauffällig über den Rand des Bottichs zu unseren Gewändern. Darunter lagen unsere Dolche. "Ich will kein Bad", klang eine harte Stimme auf Französisch zu uns herein, "Ihr stört meine Suche." "Nun, was sucht Ihr denn? - Eine neue Wäscherin?", klang es sarkastisch vom Bader, "Euer Gewand ist schwarz wie die Seele des Teufels."

"Lasst mich mit diesem Humbug in Ruhe", die Stimme wurde eisig, "sagt mir statt dessen, ob Ihr eine Frau gesehen habt. Etwa so groß, gutaussehend, dunkle Haare, grüne Augen. Sie ist Irin." "Oh, - eine Frau sucht Ihr?", die Stimme des Baders wurde scharf wie ein Messer, "Euch würde es besser zu Gesicht stehen, wenn Ihr weiterhin Ablassbriefe verkaufen und beten würdet. – Nein, eine solche Frau habe ich nicht gesehen. – Oder habt Ihr jemanden gesehen?" Ein allgemeines, leicht höhnisches "Nein" war die Antwort. Wir hörten noch wie sich der Priesterin mit einem "vorlautes Gesindel, sollte man alles verbieten" von dannen trollte.

Nach einer Weile legte sich der Lärm von draußen. Anordil legte den Dolch an die Seite. Wir stiegen aus dem Bottich und trockneten uns mit den Leinentüchern ab, welche die Badergesellinnen uns reichten. Auf das Einölen verzichteten wir und streiften rasch unsere Gewänder über. Wir waren kaum angekleidet, als der Bader den hinteren Bereich betrat.

"Entschuldigt mein Eindringen", sagte er mit gesenkter Stimme, "doch dieser Pfaffe vorhin hat Eure Frau beschrieben. Ich habe es eh nicht mit dem Papst und seinen ganzen Konsorten. Also..." "Wir müssen uns entschuldigen für die Unannehmlichkeiten", unterbrach ihn Anordil, "wir waren nicht aufmerksam genug. – Und doch danken wir Euch für Eure Diskretion." Der Bader winkte ab. "Nicht der Rede wert", antwortete dieser, "Ihr seid Freunde von Jean Pierre und da helfe ich gerne. – Außerdem ist es mir ein Vergnügen diesen Schwarzröcken eins auszuwischen. Die sind viel zu arrogant. Manche von denen denken, die könnten sich alles erlauben, nur weil sie eine Kutte tragen. - Ich hasse das. Wenn ich schon dieses Gerede höre, wird mir schlecht. Aber nun genug. – Hinten ist ein Ausgang. Normalerweise nutzen meine Gesellinnen oder ich ihn, wenn wir mal verschwinden müssen. Jeanette wird Euch geleiten." "Habt nochmals Dank für Eure Freundlichkeit", erwiderte Anordil. Geräuschlos folgten wir der Badergesellin hinaus.

Draußen blickten wir uns prüfend um. Kein Kirchenmann war zu sehen. Angespannt und auf der Hut bewegten wir uns nun über das Fest.

In den Tagen, die das Fest dauerte, waren wir Gast der französischen Ritter. Sie gaben uns einen Einblick in die Geschichte von Sedan. Beinahe jeden Abend speisten wir an ihrer Tafel. Lucas nutzte die Zeit und versuchte sich in Sindarin. Es klang zwar leicht holperig, aber wir konnten ihm wertvolle Hinweise geben. "Ich werde nie derart perfekt Sindarin erlernen wie ihr", stöhnte er, "vielleicht habe ich damit zu spät angefangen." "Nein, nein", antwortete ich lachend, "der Trick dabei ist, dass du versuchen musst, darin zu denken. Erst dann wirst du allmählich fließend sprechen können."

"Was ich nicht verstehen kann", warf Jean Pierre ein, "ist, weshalb ihr die Sprache lernt. Sie hat doch gar keinen Nutzen. Es gibt kein Volk auf der Erde, dass diese Sprache spricht." "Und warum hast du Latein gelernt?", konterte Lucas prompt, "sie wird ebenfalls nicht mehr gesprochen. Nur Mediziner oder Sprachwissenschaftler nutzen Latein. Sindarin ist eine weiche, melodische Sprache. Sie ist elegant. Mit wenigen Worten kann eine Menge ausgedrückt werden. – Und ich liebe Tolkiens Geschichten. Die Erzählungen von Mittelerde sind faszinierend. Wenn ich sie lese, kann ich beinahe die Völker sehen – die Elben, Zwerge, Orks und Warge. Ich rieche die Luft und sehe die Landschaft."

Verträumt sah er in die Ferne. Erblickte er Mittelerde in seiner Phantasie? "Du bist verrückt", kommentierte Delphine, seine Gefährtin, liebevoll und strich ihm eine Haarlocke aus der Stirn. "Nein, ich bin nicht verrückt", entgegnete er leidenschaftlich, "ich bin süchtig nach Mittelerde und es frustriert mich, dass sie nicht existiert." Wenn du wüsstest, dachte ich bei mir. "In gleicher Weise lieben wir Mittelerde", sagte Anordil, "und deshalb sprechen wir Sindarin." "Und tragt Schwerter mit Tengwar", erwiderte Lucas vorsichtig, "eure ganze Art wie ihr euch bewegt, wie ihr kämpft und gewandet seid. – Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, ihr seid Elbenkrieger."

Nur mit Mühe gelang es mir mich zu beherrschen. Beinahe hätte ich mich an dem Wein verschluckt. Waren wir zu leichtsinnig geworden? War unsere Tarnung mittlerweile derart durchschaubar? Oder hatte er einfach ein Gespür für Mittelerde und seine Geschöpfe? Wenn er sich tatsächlich nach diesem Ort sehnte, den es der allgemeinen Meinung nach nicht gab, konnte diese Möglichkeit durchaus bestehen.

Armand lachte laut auf. "Jetzt spinnst du wirklich", prustete er, "Garret und Anna sind ganz normale Menschen. – Du hast zu tief in den Kelch geblickt. –Trink einen Schluck und dann wirst du in uns Orks sehen!" Der ganze Tisch lachte. Wir lachten mit. Lucas saß ein wenig frustriert da. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er es ernst gemeint hatte. Doch nach einem Becher Wein konnte er wieder lachen.

Als wir uns zur Ruhe begaben, zog Anordil mich ans Fenster. Mein Blick glitt zu den Sternen hinauf. "Lucas kam der Wahrheit sehr nahe", flüsterte er, "wir müssen vorsichtiger sein. In ihm ist eine Seele Mittelerdes gefangen. Ich spürte es in seiner Aura. Deshalb sehnt er sich nach jenen Gestaden." "Das kann doch nicht sein", wisperte ich aufgeregt, "wie kann eine Seele aus Mittelerde hierher gelangen?" "Auf dem gleichen Wege wie du zu uns gelangt bist", entgegnete er trocken, "vielleicht ist es zum Ende des letzten Zeitalters geschehen. Damals – in der letzten großen Schlacht gegen Sauron. – Viele gute Krieger ließen ihr Leben auf dem Schlachtfeld von Dagolad. Vielleicht gab es einen Riss, - vielleicht konnten dadurch Seelen in andere Welten fliehen. Aus diesem Grunde hat er mich möglicherweise erkannt." "Wir sollten trotzdem vorsichtiger sein", beharrte ich. Ich riss mich von dem Sternenhimmel los und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke. Anordil stand eine Weile regungslos dort. Richtete er ein Gebet an die Valar? Versuchte er Mittelerde zu sehen? Selbst ich, die ich nicht dort geboren wurde, sehnte mich nach den Wäldern und Ebenen, den gewaltigen Gebirgen und Graslandschaften. Ich spürte, wie Anordil neben mich glitt. Sein Geruch weckte die Erinnerungen in mir. Zufrieden schlief ich in seinen Armen ein.

In den folgenden Tagen waren wir vorsichtiger, was unser Erscheinungsbild und Auftreten anging. Trotzdem bereitete uns dieses Fest viel Freude. Am letzten Abend speisten wir erneut mit den französischen Rittern. Vielleicht würden wir sie nie wiedersehen. Als wir aufstanden um zu unserem Quartier zu gehen, hielt Jean Pierre uns zurück. "Wir alle würden uns freuen", sagte er, "wenn ihr zu den nächsten Ritterspielen in Sedan wieder unsere Gäste sein könntet. Sagt uns rechtzeitig Bescheid, so dass wir euch Quartier sichern können." "Vielen Dank für die Einladung", erwiderte Anordil höflich, "vielleicht werden wir sie wahrnehmen. Doch für den Augenblick können wir nichts versprechen." Jean Pierre drückte uns die Hand und wir gingen.

Wir waren keine zehn Schritte weit gekommen, als Lucas uns aufhielt. "Ich weiß, dass morgen in dem Aufbruchstrubel keine Zeit sein wird", sagte er, "doch ich wollte mich von euch verabschieden. – Ich ahne, dass ich euch möglicherweise nicht mehr wiedersehen werde. Ich weiß nicht wieso, - und ihr haltet mich wahrscheinlich dafür für verrückt – doch ich könnte schwören, dass zumindest Garret ein Elb ist. – Ich erwarte keine Antwort. Die Wahrheit werde ich eh nie erfahren. – Nun denn, - _namarië Garret a Anna_." "_Cuio vae, mellon_", antwortete Anordil. Zu meinem Erstaunen blitzten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seine Ohrspitzen hervor. Lucas starrte auf Anordil und drehte sich abrupt um. Schnellen Schrittes kehrte er zum Lager der Ritter zurück.

to be continued ...

- 15 -


	30. Roma antica

Roma antica

Bereits früh am nächsten Morgen verließen wir Sedan Richtung Brüssel. Der dortige Flughafen lag deutlich näher als der von Paris. Wir verließen Frankreich oder eher gesagt Belgien Richtung Italien. Unser Ziel hieß Rom. Und damit rückte der Vatikan ebenfalls in greifbare Nähe. Die Höhle des Löwen. Ich war angespannt. Bis jetzt war alles glatt gelaufen. Keiner hatte uns bemerkt. Nun gut, so gut wie keiner. In Sedan hätten die Kirchenmänner um ein Haar unsere Spur erfasst. Doch nur der Antipathie eines Baders der römischen Kirche gegenüber war es zu verdanken, dass ihre Suche im Sande verlaufen war und sie unverrichteter Dinge aufbrechen mussten. Jetzt wagten wir uns in ihre direkte Heimat. Ob das gut gehen würde?

Als das Flugzeug zur Landung auf dem römischen Flughafen Leonardo da Vinci in Fiumicino nahe Ostia Antica, dem alten römischen Seehafen, ansetzte, wurde mir ein wenig unwohl. "Das Spiel ist diesmal unseres", flüsterte mir Anordil zu, "wir halten die Fäden in der Hand." "Trotzdem ist mir merkwürdig zu Mute", erwiderte ich leise, "wir sind nur zu zweit und hier sind wir in ihrer Stadt. - Rom ist zum größten Teil von Priestern, Mönchen, Nonnen und anderen Kirchenangehörigen besiedelt. Wenn wir gejagt werden, könnte das unser beider Ende sein."

Anordil lächelte sanft. "Es könnte sein, dass sie es bereuen würden." Überrascht sah ich ihn an. "Welches As hast du im Ärmel, dass du derart gelassen da sitzt", fragte ich eindringlich. "Ich kann dir schlecht meine ganzen Tricks verraten", lachte er verschmitzt, "und – was ist eigentlich ein As im Ärmel?" Ich hatte vergessen, dass er Poker nicht kennen konnte. Vielleicht sollte ich es ihm bei Gelegenheit beibringen. Ich seufzte ergeben.

Das Flugzeug legte sich in eine Kurve. Ich konnte das Kolosseum unter uns sehen. Mehr als 2000 Jahre Geschichte erwartete uns – und möglicherweise Dutzende von Männern in Schwarz. Ich beschloss nicht mehr daran zu denken. Tief atmete ich durch und fühlte die Ruhe in meinen Körper zurückkehren.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren wir sicher gelandet. Als wir aus der Landezone kamen, wurden wir von einem Fahrdienst des Veranstalters empfangen. "Willkommen in Rom", begrüßte er uns, "ich bin Marco Manfredini, ich bin beauftragt Sie zum Kloster bringen." Sein Englisch war mit einem starken Akzent versehen. Kloster? Bei mir stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf.

"Kloster?", fragte ich laut. Er nickte heftig. "Das diesjährige Feste Medievali findet in einer Klosteranlage außerhalb von Rom statt." Ich sah Anordil an. Er nickte. Der Mann sprach wohl die Wahrheit. Ein kurzer Blick auf das Amulett bestätigte mir das. Wir folgten ihm nach draußen. Nach Rom selber würde man von hier aus ungefähr eine halbe Stunde benötigen.

"Sie sind ein wenig zu früh", sagte Marco, als wir in dem Kleinbus saßen, "draußen ist man mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt. Aber ihrer Unterbringung in der Anlage steht nichts im Wege. Die Tage bis zur Eröffnung der Feste Medievali können sie ja mit einer Besichtigung Roms verbringen." "Das wäre schön", antwortete ich geistesabwesend, "Rom haben wir beide bisher nicht gesehen." Anordil drückte beruhigend meinen Arm. Seine Nähe ließ meine Nervosität sinken.

Marco legte einen typisch italienischen Fahrstil an den Tag. Mehr als einmal musste ich die Luft anhalten. Anordil lehnte jedoch lässig im Sitz. Nach einigen Minuten konnte ich mich gleichfalls entspannen. Nun ließ ich die italienische Landschaft auf mich einwirken, die an uns vorüberzog. Leicht hügelig lag dieser Landstrich zwischen dem Tyrrhenischen Meer im Westen, den Monti Sabatini im Norden und den südlich gelegenen Albaner Bergen. Ab und zu konnte man halbüberwachsene Ruinen antiker Gebäude erkennen.

Kurz vor Rom bogen wir nach Norden ab. Marco fuhr auf die Monti Sabatini zu. Diese erhoben sich etwa 1800 Fuß hoch über die Landschaft, die geprägt wurde von Olivenbäumen, Kastanien und Zypressen. Ausgedehnte Wiesen und Felder vervollständigten das Bild.

Schließlich sahen wir die Klosteranlage vor uns. Sie war erstaunlich gut erhalten. Was wohl mit daran lag, dass sie noch von ein paar Mönchen bewohnt wurde. Uns wurde eine Kammer im Gästebereich des Klosters zugewiesen. Neugierig sahen wir uns um. Die Mönche machten nicht den Eindruck, als würde von ihnen Gefahr ausgehen. Anordil schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Diese Männer hatten anscheinend nichts von unserer Verfolgung durch die Inquisition gehört.

In der Klosteranlage herrschte reges Treiben. Es wurden Stände und Zelte aufgebaut. Überall hörte man es hämmern und klopfen. Als wir durch die Anlage gingen, stolperten wir über einen alten Bekannten. Aus einer der verwinkelten Gänge drang ein lauter Wortwechsel auf Italienisch. Anordil hielt mich lächelnd zurück.

"Einer von diesen Streithähnen ist Lorenzo", sagte er zu mir, "die Sprache, die sie sprechen klingt auffallend melodisch. Schade, dass wir nicht länger bleiben, dann könnte ich sie erlernen. Sie gefällt mir." "Oh, einen Teil davon beherrschst du bereits", schmunzelte ich, "ich hatte dir Latein beigebracht. Latein ist die Basis für eine Reihe von heutigen Sprachen. Unter anderem Italienisch, Spanisch und Französisch. Italienisch kommt dem alten Latein am nächsten. Wenn die langsam sprechen, wird es dir auffallen. Vor allem bei den Wortstämmen." "Trotzdem bedauere ich es", gab er zurück, "ich würde es gerne fließend sprechen können. In der Zeit, die wir in diesem Land verbringen, kann ich leider nur ansatzweise die Verständigung erlernen."

Sprachlich gesehen war Anordil ein Phänomen. Er hatte es auf unserer Reise fertig gebracht sich grundlegende Kenntnisse in Spanisch und Französisch beizubringen. In den paar Tagen, die wir in Italien sein würden, würde er das Kunststück vollbringen sich zumindest grob in Italienisch verständigen zu können. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte diese Fähigkeit. Sie wäre im Studium sehr zu begrüßen gewesen. Ich hatte mich mit Hebräisch und Altgriechisch eher abgequält. Dank meines Vaters und seiner Lerntechnik konnte ich mich allerdings immer noch auf einfachem Niveau in diesen Sprachen verständlich machen.

Ein wenig langsamer bogen wir um die Ecke. Und tatsächlich sahen wir Lorenzo Pallini vor uns, der in einem heftigen Wortwechsel mit zwei anderen Handwerkern war. Gestenreich war diese Unterhaltung. Plötzlich entdeckte er uns und schlagartig hörte er auf, auf die anderen einzureden. Freudestrahlend kam er uns entgegen.

"Das ist eine Freude!", strahlte er uns an, "ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr so rasch meiner Einladung folgt. – Willkommen in Rom." Herzlich umarmte er uns. Er ließ uns nicht zu Wort kommen. "Ihr müsst heute Abend unsere Gäste sein", sprach er weiter, "Ines wird sich ebenfalls freuen." "Vielen Dank für deinen Willkommensgruß", erwiderte Anordil, "wir sind gerne deine Gäste." "Wie ich sehe, nimmst du ebenfalls an den Feste Medievali teil", sagte ich und deutete auf den halbfertigen Stand. Lorenzo verdrehte die Augen. "Oh ja,", entgegnete er seufzend, "wenn nur diese Handwerker aufmerksamer wären. ... Verzeiht, ich muss ... bis später ... ich hole euch gegen fünf an der Pforte des Klosters ab." Ohne eine Antwort unsererseits abzuwarten wandte er sich mit einem lauten italienischen Wortschwall erneut an die Handwerker. Schmunzelnd gingen wir weiter.

Uns blieb noch viel Zeit und bis dahin schlenderten wir ein wenig auf dem Gelände herum. Aufmerksam prägten wir uns den Grundriss ein. Wir würden annähernd zwei Wochen in diesen Gemäuern verweilen. Es konnte nicht schaden, wenn man auf alles vorbereitet war. Kurz vor der vereinbarten Zeit machten wir uns ein wenig frisch und zogen saubere Kleider an.

Gemütlich gingen wir zum Treffpunkt. Von weitem hörten wir Lorenzo. Er schimpfte den wegfahrenden Handwerkern hinterher. "Um alles muss man sich selber kümmern", seufzte er zur Begrüßung, "wenn man nicht aufpasst, bekommt man nur Schrott geliefert." Er fluchte nochmals kurz und heftig auf italienisch. Danach verzog sich das Gesicht zu einem heiteren Strahlen.

"Aber nun kommt, meine Freunde", lachte er laut, "es ist mir eine Ehre, dass ihr heute Abend meine Gäste seid. Wir müssen uns eilen, meine Ines wartet. – Und schöne Frauen sollte man nicht warten lassen." "Da kann ich dir nur beipflichten, Lorenzo", lächelte Anordil und sah mich liebevoll an. Ich spürte, wie meine Wangen anfingen zu glühen.

Raschen Schrittes eilte Lorenzo uns voraus zum Parkplatz. Als ich schließlich sein Gefährt sah, wurde mir jedoch Angst und Bange. Der Begriff Klapperkiste würde es nur beschönigen. Anscheinend hielt nur der Rost die einzelnen Bauteile zusammen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken stiegen wir ein. In einem Wahnsinnstempo jagte Lorenzo mit diesem Vehikel über die Straßen. Es rumpelte und ratterte, dass ich befürchtete, der Wagen bräche auseinander. Anordil zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Während der Fahrt sprudelte Lorenzo in einem fort. Er wohnte mit seiner Familie in einem der Vororte. Eher gesagt, er wohnte bei der Familie von Ines. Er erzählte uns von seiner Ines und den Schwiegereltern und dem Geschäft und seiner Werkstatt und den Kindern und ...

"Gleich sind wir da", sagte Lorenzo und deutete nach vorne, "dort, wo die Olivenbäume stehen, das ist das Haus meiner Ines." Erleichtert folgte ich seinem Finger.

Ein größeres Anwesen war dort zu sehen. Umgeben von Oliven- und Obstbäumen. Zu früheren Zeiten musste es ein Gehöft gewesen sein. Das Hauptgebäude war groß mit einem umgebenden großzügigen Garten. Vier Generationen lebten gemeinsam unter einem Dach. Die Gerberei schien in den Nebengebäuden untergebracht zu sein. Diese sahen aus wie niedrige Scheunen. Auf der Wiese daneben hingen verschiedene Lederstücke zum Trocknen. Andere lagen ausgebreitet auf dem Gras. Von einer Gerbergrube vor einem der scheunenartigen Nebengebäude stieg Dampf auf. Ein leichter Geruch nach Gerbsäure und Leder lag in der Luft.

Eine ältere Frau in einem dunkelgrünen, verhalten getupften Kleid und weißer Schürze kam uns entgegen. Ihr Haar war grau und zu einem strengen Knoten gekämmt. Wild gestikulierte sie durch die Gegend und überschüttete Lorenzo mit einem Schwall in italienisch. Herzlich umarmte Lorenzo die Frau.

"Das ist Regina, die Mutter meiner Frau", stellte Lorenzo sie uns vor. Gestenreich erklärte er ihr, wer wir waren. Ein Strahlen ging auf einmal über ihr Gesicht. "Willkommen", begrüßte sie uns und umarmte uns herzlich, "ich nicht gut Englisch. – Willkommen." Eine Antwort unsererseits wurde nicht erwartet. Regina wies auf die Tür. "Tretet ein", forderte Lorenzo uns auf.

Durch die große Eingangstür aus Pinienholz betraten wir das Haus. Innen war es angenehm temperiert und dämmerig. Das lag zum einen an dem dunklen Holz, mit dem Wände und Decke getäfelt waren, zum anderen am Marmorfußboden, der in einem feinen Mosaik gelegt war. Lorenzo geleitete uns quer durch das Haus zur Terrasse. Dort deckte Ines mit einer anderen jungen Frau den Tisch. Als sie uns sah, strahlte sie uns an.

"Oh, herzlich willkommen in unserem Haus", begrüßte sie uns, "ich freue mich, dass ihr hier seid. Lorenzo hatte vorhin angerufen. – Dies ist Alma, meine Schwester. Ihr Mann Giovanni wird nachher kommen." Nach und nach trudelte die gesamte Familie ein. Wir lernten Giuseppe, Reginas Mann, kennen und die drei Kinder von Alma. Dazu kamen weiterhin zwei Cousins, drei Cousinen, deren Lebenspartner und die Kinder, zehn an der Zahl, die Schwester von Regina, die als Witwe mit ihm Haus lebte und der Vater von Giuseppe. Alle hießen uns in typisch italienischer Manier willkommen.

Die italienische Gastfreundschaft war bemerkenswert. Das Essen zudem äußerst reichhaltig. Verschiedene Antipasti wurden mit frischem Brot gereicht. Gefolgt von einem Nudelgericht mit Chilisauce. Danach gab es gefüllte Sardinen, in Weißwein gegarter Aal, Porchetta, das ist ein Spanferkel, welches mit Speck, Schinken und verschiedenen Kräutern gefüllt war, frittiertes Gemüse und Geflügelragout mit Tomaten. Als Dessert wurde Ricottaeis mit Rum, Mürbeteiggebäck und Obst gereicht. Alles natürlich hausgemacht. Zu jedem Gang gab es Wein. Dieser stammte aus dem hauseigenen Weinberg. Die Unterhaltung während des Essens gestaltete sich reichlich schwierig, doch Lorenzo, Ines, Alma und Giovanni konnten Englisch und übersetzten für die anderen.

Anordil nahm alle Eindrücke aufmerksam in sich auf. Wie so oft, war er auch hier von den Kindern umringt. Nur die Kommunikation stellte sich ein wenig schwierig dar. Aber irgendwie schaffte es Anordil sich mit den Kindern zu verständigen. Er unterhielt sich mit Händen und Füßen und fragte Worte nach, in dem er einfach auf was deutete. Sie hatten zumindest ihren Spaß. Vor allem waren sie von seinen Illusionen begeistern. Er zauberte ein paar kleinere Tricks. Die Kinder versuchten hinter die Tricks zu kommen, da er aber richtige Magie verwendete, würden sie lange suchen können. Aber auch wenn sie es nicht herausfanden, waren sie begeistert. Sogar die Erwachsenen applaudierten in italienischem Überschwang. Manfredo, einer der Cousins von Ines, zog später eine Gitarre hervor. Es wurde gesungen und getanzt. Ausgelassene Heiterkeit bestimmte den Abend.

Es ging bereits auf Mitternacht zu, als wir uns ein wenig mit Giovanni Marchelli, Almas Mann, unterhalten konnten. Dieser war ein nahezu typischer Italiener. Recht klein gewachsen, er ging Anordil kaum bis zur Schulter, und von drahtiger Gestalt. Seine Haut war sonnenverbrannt. Das Haar nachtschwarz und recht kurz geschnitten. Die dunkelbraunen Augen blitzten im Kerzenschein. In seinem Blick lag die Neugier des Wissenschaftlers.

"Lorenzo erzählte mir, dass ihr ebenfalls begeistert seid von Geschichte", sprach er uns an und schenkte Wein in unsere Kelche nach. "Das ist richtig", erwiderte ich, "Garret und ich studieren Keltologie in Dublin. Wir haben dieses Jahr die celtic-weeks in Shancahir mit organisiert. Das dortige Museumsdorf soll einen lebendigen Einblick in die Kultur der Kelten ermöglichen."

"Ja, Lorenzo war begeistert, als er nach Hause kam", erzählte Giovanni, "er meinte, es wäre das schönste Fest gewesen, wo er seit langem war. – Ich bin im Museum Massimo alle Terme beschäftigt. Studiert habe ich römische Geschichte. Meine Dissertation schrieb ich über Kaiser Nero und den Brand Roms." "Woran arbeitest du zurzeit", fragte ich interessiert. "Wir arbeiten wieder am Kolosseum", seufzte Giovanni, "immer wieder gibt es Unterbrechungen zwecks Geldmangels. Wir nutzen es aus, wenn Mittel zur Verfügung stehen. Ein reicher Firmenmagnat hatte unlängst eine größere Summe zur Verfügung gestellt. Das wird wieder ein Weilchen reichen. Es gibt soviel zu Entdecken in den Tiefen des Kolosseums. – Im übrigen haben wir einige keltische Symbole gefunden. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit von Sklaven hinterlassen. Schließlich hielt das Römische Reich eine große Anzahl Sklaven aus den eroberten Gebieten in Rom."

Ich horchte auf. Keltische Symbole gingen oft mit Kultplätzen einher. "Und wo wurden diese gefunden", fragte ich neugierig. "In den unteren Gewölben des Kolosseums. Wir fanden an der Wand einer der Kerker merkwürdige Linien und Zeichen, die eindeutig keltischen Ursprunges sind. In einer der Katakomben vor den Toren Roms haben wir ebenfalls diese Symbole gefunden. Eine davon ist außerdem mit einer Inschrift versehen", antwortete Giovanni, "bis zu den Römerspielen ist es ja knapp eine Woche. Wenn ihr wollt, führe ich euch gerne ein bisschen durch meine Stadt. Ich habe zurzeit sowieso nicht allzu viel zu tun und könnte mir ein paar Tage frei nehmen." "Das wäre wunderbar", erwiderte ich begeistert.

Wir unterhielten uns eine ganze Weile. Als wir schließlich aufbrechen wollten, hielt uns Lorenzo zurück. "Es ist viel zu spät, als dass ihr euch auf den langen Weg zum Kloster machen solltet", sagte er, "gebt mir die Ehre euch unter meinem Dach zu beherbergen." "Ihr habt uns bereits großzügig bewirtet", erwiderte Anordil vorsichtig, "wir möchten euch nicht weiter behelligen." Lorenzo lachte laut. "Oh nein, ihr seid meine Gäste", lachte er, "Gastfreundschaft bedeutet in Italien außerordentlich viel. Keine weiteren Ausreden, ihr bleibt den Rest der Nacht unter meinem Dach. Ines wird euch das Zimmer zeigen. Und morgen früh bringe ich euch persönlich zum Kloster." Dagegen konnten wir nichts einwenden. Südländer sind in punkto Gastfreundschaft äußerst eigen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden wir zu einem Frühstück eingeladen. Es gab hausgemachte Hörnchen und Kaffee. Ich wusste, dass Anordil keinen Kaffee mochte, aber er trank ohne eine Mine zu verziehen seine Tasse aus. Er war viel zu höflich, als dass er es ablehnen würde.

Anschließend fuhren wir mit Lorenzo zum Kloster. Dort zogen wir frische Kleidung an. Giovanni würde uns in einer Stunde zu der ersten Sightseeingtour abholen. Ich war äußerst gespannt. Auf der Fahrt nach Rom erzählte uns Giovanni, was er für heute geplant hatte.

"Da wir eine Woche Zeit haben, bevor die Feste Medievali anfangen, dachte ich, ich werde euch Rom entspannt zeigen. Heute dachte ich daran mit dem Kolosseum anzufangen und von da aus zum Forum Romanum zu spazieren. Das dürfte für heute genügen. Morgen habe ich den Palatin und das Palazzo Massimo alle Terme geplant. Vielleicht ein wenig durch das antike Zentrum wandern bis zur Tiberinsel. - Wir werden sehen, wie weit wir kommen. Für den dritten Tag hatte ich einen kleinen Ausflug zur Via Appia Antica mit einem Besuch der Katakomben vorgesehen. Der Vatikanstaat würde am vierten Tag auf dem Programm stehen. Aber dorthin werde ich euch nur bis zur Grenzlinie bringen. Den Boden des Vatikans betrete ich nicht. Und von da dachte ich einen Abstecher zur Engelsburg zu machen." Das war ein anstrengendes Programm, was er da zusammengestellt hatte, aber wir wollten es ja nicht anders.

Giovanni erzählte uns viel über die Geschichte Roms. Aufgrund seiner Arbeit wusste er immens viel. Als erstes deutete er auf einen der Kanaldeckel, die in regelmäßigen Abständen im Pflaster eingelassen waren. "An dieser Stelle seht ihr die Verbindung des alten und des modernen Rom", erklärte er lachend, "auf den Kanaldeckeln findet man noch heute die Abkürzung SPQR - Senatus Populusque Romanus. Senat und Volk von Rom trafen viele Entscheidungen über die Geschicke der Stadt gemeinsam. In Erinnerung daran, wird heute diese Abkürzung verwendet."

An den Sehenswürdigkeiten im antiken Zentrum konnte man immer wieder Leute in altrömischer Gewandung sehen. Sie vermittelten einen Eindruck dessen, wie es zur römischen Kaiserzeit ausgesehen haben musste. Giovanni erklärte uns, dass dies nur zu den Römerspielen so wäre. Normalerweise konnte die Stadt sich die Leute nicht leisten.

"Die Gebäude ähneln ein wenig denen in Mirëdor", flüsterte Anordil mir auf Sindarin zu, "sogar die Gewänder sind ähnlich." Interessiert schaute er sich um. Vor dem Kolosseum blieben wir einen Moment stehen. Wir ließen diesen riesigen Bau auf uns wirken. Die Außenwand des Gebäudes wird von einer klassischen Säulenanordnung bestimmt, so viel wusste ich aus den Geschichtsvorlesungen. Marc hatte mir gleichfalls viel darüber erzählt. Unten dorische, darüber in der zweiten Reihe ionische und ganz oben korinthische Halbsäulen rahmen achtzig Rundbögen. Die Mauern sahen aus, als wären sie beschossen worden. Überall waren Löcher im Gemäuer zu sehen. Allerdings erschienen sie zu regelmäßig für Einschusslöcher. "Weshalb sind so viele Löcher in den Steinen?", fragte ich Giovanni, "Einschüsse?" Dieser verzog den Mund zu einem breiten Lachen.

"Jeder meint, das Kolosseum sei früher im Zweiten Weltkrieg beschossen worden", hob er an, "aber daran ist nichts Wahres. Die Löcher stammen von den Eisenklammern, welche die Blöcke mit einander verbunden haben. Allerdings war Eisen im Mittelalter äußerst begehrt und deshalb wurden sie entfernt und eingeschmolzen. Manche Löcher stammen von der Marmorverkleidung, mit der das Kolosseum einst versehen war. Diese musste schließlich befestigt werden. In der Antike gab es im übrigen viele Gatter und Tore, die ebenfalls ihre Befestigung benötigten. Daher die vielen Löcher. – Und seht ihr da oben die viereckigen Löcher?"

Wir sahen hinauf und nickten. Dort konnte man im vierten Geschoss viele viereckige Löcher sehen. "In diesen kleineren Löchern wurden damals 240 Balken verankert", erklärte Giovanni, "diese trugen die Segeltuchkonstruktion, welche die Zuschauer vor der Sonne schützte. Kaiser Vespasian ließ dieses Amphitheater bauen. Es war das erste, was gänzlich aus Stein erbaut und das größte, was je errichtet wurde. Es ist knapp fünfzig Meter hoch – das entspricht etwa 170 englische Fuß - und fasste zu seinen besten Zeiten etwa Fünfzigtausend Zuschauer. Damit kann es mit den heutigen Fußballstadien durchaus mithalten. Allerdings erlebte Vespasian die Fertigstellung nicht mehr. Sein Nachfolger und Sohn Titus weihte es mit hunderttägigen Festspielen ein. – Freigebigkeit war schließlich eine Kaisertugend."

Er führte uns ins Innere des Kolosseums. Dort wurde bereits kräftig dekoriert für die Römerspiele. Anordil zeigte sich beeindruckt von der Größe der Arena. "Zu Zeiten des römischen Imperiums wurden auf diesem Sand Gladiatorenkämpfe veranstaltet", sagte Giovanni und deutete ins Rund, "Mann gegen Mann oder Mann gegen Bestie. In dieser Arena sind Tausende von Menschen gestorben und ihr Blut tränkte diese Mauern."

Die eine Hälfte der Arena war mit Sand bedeckt, wie in der Antike. In der anderen Hälfte konnte man in die Untergeschosse blicken. In der Mitte stand ein großes Holzkreuz. "Dadurch, dass ein Teil der Arena abgedeckt ist, kann man in das Innenleben hinein schauen", sagte er und deutete hinunter, "bei den laufenden Ausgrabungen entdeckte man raffinierte Aufzüge und Gänge unter dem 78 m langen und 46 m breiten Innenraum, durch welche die wilden Tiere und gelegentlich Gladiatoren oder Gefangene in die Arena gelotst wurden. Das Kreuz, das ihr dort drüben seht, soll an die an diesem Ort getöteten christlichen Märtyrer erinnern."

Hinten in der einen Ecke konnte man ein paar Männer mit Gerätschaften sehen. Sie vermaßen das Gemäuer vor ihnen. Einer zeichnete auf einen Block. Anordil nickte ernst und tastete mit seinem Blick das Gemäuer ab. "Ich kann die Geister spüren", wisperte er auf Sindarin, "es ist ein enormes magisches Kraftfeld vorhanden. - Ich sehe wie durch einen Wasserspiegel. - Menschen kämpfen. Menschen sterben. Männer, Frauen und Kinder. Die Menge jubelt. Banner wehen im Wind. Adel in Dekadenz. Viele Kreuze an denen Menschen hängen. Feuer und Wasser. Wilde Tiere, die Leiber in Fetzen reißen. – Eine Frau sieht mich an. Sie steht in der Menge. – Nein, jetzt ist sie in einem dunklen Raum und deutet zu mir herüber. Eine Gruppe von Kindern sitzt zu ihren Füßen. Grauen ist in ihren Blicken."

Entsetzt schaute ich ihn an. Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Ich spürte schwach das magische Feld. Giovanni war ein Stück vor gelaufen. Er erklärte immer noch. Ich hörte allerdings nicht mehr zu. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass das die Atmosphäre dieses Platzes ist, die wir spüren", antwortete ich mit rauer Stimme, "kannst du wirklich diese Bilder sehen?" Er nickte. Bevor er antworten konnte, rief uns Giovanni zu sich. Er zeigte uns die Kaiserloge. Jetzt schien es mir, als könne ich ebenfalls die Menge jubeln und die verzweifelten Schreie der zum Tode Verdammten hören. Ein Frösteln überkam mich.

"Wir müssen in der Dunkelheit an diesen Ort zurückkehren", flüsterte Anordil mir ins Ohr, "etwas ist nicht im Gleichgewicht. Ich spüre die Erschütterung des magischen Feldes." Bestätigend nickte ich kurz.

Hinten in der einen Ecke stand eine Gruppe von Freizeitprätorianern in Rüstung. Sie waren von einem der hiesigen Vereinigungen zur Pflege des Brauchtums und führten Touristen durch das antike Rom. Für einen Moment konnte man sie für Boten einer längst vergangenen Epoche ansehen. Mit meinen Augen folgte ich ihnen bis sie hinter einer Ecke verschwunden waren. Laut hallte die Stimme des einen zu uns herüber. Er erzählte über die glorreichen Gladiatorenkämpfe in der Arena. Über Kaiser und Volk. Äußerst geschickt stellte er die schönen Seiten des altrömischen Alltags heraus. Dabei verschwieg er Hunger und Tod, Willkür und Grausamkeit.

Das Klicken von Kameras war zu hören. Angewidert drehte ich mich weg. Wir folgten Giovanni in den Bereich der Ausgrabungen. Dort erzählte er uns einiges über den derzeitigen Stand der Arbeiten. Er führte uns durch die freigelegten unterirdischen Gewölbe. In einem der Kerkerräume deutete er auf eine Wand. Überrascht hielt ich den Atem an.

Deutlich prangte mir das keltische Sonnenrad entgegen, Symbol der Macht von Belenus. Auf meiner Haut prickelte es sanft. Das Amulett des Belenus hatte sich leicht erwärmt. "Dort ist eines dieser Symbole, die ich erwähnt hatte", sagte Giovanni, während er darauf deutete, "es müssen demzufolge ebenfalls keltische Gefangene in dieser Zelle ihrem Ende entgegen vegetiert haben." "Ja", erwiderte ich bestätigend, "das scheint richtig zu sein. Zumindest ist dies hier das Symbol von Belenus." "Merkwürdig", murmelte Giovanni und trat näher an die Wand heran, "die Symbole erscheinen heller als gewöhnlich. – Liegt das an den Lichtverhältnissen?"

Seine Finger glitten vorsichtig über die Wand. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und durch verschiedenste Öffnungen gelangte sie bis in diese Kammer hinunter. "Das ist die einzig vernünftige Erklärung", warf Anordil schnell ein, "es kann nur am Licht liegen." Giovannis Finger verharrten kurz auf den Symbolen. "Sie fühlen sich warm an", sagte er, "merkwürdig." Kopfschüttelnd trat er beiseite und verließ den Raum.

Es kribbelte auf meiner Haut. Ich sah zu den Symbolen, die in einem schwachen Licht leuchteten. Allmählich verblassten sie zu ihrer vorherigen, verwitterten Form. Irritiert und nachdenklich verließen wir die Kerkerräume. "Dort unten war ein starkes magisches Feld", wisperte Anordil mir zu, "ich spürte eine Art Sog. Dein Amulett hat darauf reagiert?" Der letzte Satz war eher eine Bestätigung als eine Frage. Ich nickte leicht. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll", flüsterte ich. "Die Zeit wird es zeigen", erwiderte er und lächelte mir beruhigend zu. Giovanni war bereits voraus geeilt.

Von hier aus gingen wir weiter zum Forum Romanum. In einer kleinen Trattoria im antiken Zentrum aßen wir zu Mittag. Unterwegs kaufte Giovanni ein paar Blumen. Ich fragte mich, wofür oder für wen. "Ich weiß nicht warum, aber diese Fahrzeuge stören", kommentierte Anordil, "es fühlt sich falsch an." Er deutete auf den Straßenverkehr.

Es stimmte. Das Bild der römischen Antike, dass durch die alten Gebäude heraufbeschworen wurde, litt arg unter dem modernen Straßenverkehr. Viel eher hätten Pferde oder Karren hingepasst. Das antike Zentrum war zwar überwiegend autofreie Zone, aber die Römer störten sich nicht daran.

Das Forum Romanum zeigte sich als Trümmerfeld aus weißem Marmor mit vereinzelten Säulen, die in die Höhe ragten. Man konnte die einstige Größe und Pracht erahnen. Gegenüber dem Haupteingang sah man die Reste des ehemaligen Rundtempels der Vestalinnen. Giovanni erzählte und erzählte.

Mitten auf dem Forum Romanum ging Giovanni zu einem kleinen unscheinbaren flachen Bauwerk. Durch einen schmalen Durchgang gelangten wir in das dämmerige Innere. Wir standen in einem halbrunden Raum. Auf der linken Seite sah ich einen halb zerbröckelten gemauerten Sockel. Zu meiner Überraschung war er mit Blumen übersät. Giovanni legte seine vorsichtig dazu.

"Wo sind wir?", fragte Anordil, "eine Tempelstätte?" "Nein, kein Tempel. Dies ist ein historischer Ort", erzählte Giovanni leise, als befürchte er die Ruhe zu stören, "an dieser Stelle wurde am 15. März des Jahres 44 vor Christus die Leiche des herausragendsten Mannes des alten römischen Imperiums verbrannt – Julius Cäsar. Viele Römer verehren ihn noch heute und gedenken seiner, in dem sie Blumen an diesem Ort niederlegen." Ich war beeindruckt. Bis dahin hatte ich nicht geahnt, wie lebendig das alte Rom in der heutigen Zeit doch war. Nach dem Giovanni ein kurzes Gebet gesprochen hatte, gingen wir weiter.

Giovanni erzählte uns viel über das Trümmerfeld, was man ausgrub und was man bis heute entdeckt hatte. Viele Touristen durchstreiften das Forum Romanum. Einige hatten Reiseführer in der Hand oder wurden von professionellen Reiseleitern geführt. Wir genossen die private Führung durch Giovanni.

Er führte uns Richtung Südosten aus dem Forum Romanum heraus. "Dies muss einst eine wirklich eindrucksvolle Stadt gewesen sein", sagte Anordil, "vieles ist erhalten und hat die Zeiten überdauert." "Leider viel zu wenig", seufzte Giovanni, "von der einstigen Schönheit zeugen nur Beschreibungen in historischen Texten oder erhaltene Fresken. Wir haben versucht daraus ein Modell zu rekonstruieren. Es reicht allerdings nicht annähernd an die Wahrheit heran. Zu viel ist verloren gegangen." Schweigend setzten wir unseren Weg fort. Jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. Der leicht entrückte Blick Anordils zeigte mir, dass er mehr sah, als nur die Ruinen.

Allmählich ließen wir den Tag ausklingen. Wir aßen eine Kleinigkeit zusammen mit Giovanni in einer kleinen Trattoria nahe des Kolosseums. Als wir hinaus kamen sahen wir, das dieses mittlerweile von Lichtern angestrahlt wurde. Die Nacht war hereingebrochen. "Wenn ihr möchtet, so können wir unseren Rundgang bei dieser Nachtbeleuchtung fortsetzen", schlug Giovanni vor. Mir rauchte bereits der Kopf. Aufnahmefähig war ich bereits seit Stunden nicht mehr. Vielleicht war es bei Anordil anders, ich für meinen Teil schüttelte jedoch energisch den Kopf. "Ich würde gerne schlafen gehen", entgegnete ich, "es war ein langer und anstrengender Tag." "Nun denn", sagte Giovanni, "dann bringe ich euch ins Kloster."

Dort angekommen, fiel ich auf mein Bett. "Du siehst erschöpft aus, _anor nîn_", sagte Anordil zärtlich und streichelte mein Haar. "Ich bin es tatsächlich", erwiderte ich aufseufzend, "doch weniger vom Wandern, als von den ganzen Erzählungen Giovannis – auch das Wahrnehmen von magischen Feldern hat Energien gekostet. Sie sind an manchen Stellen recht stark. Ich hatte das Gefühl, die ganze Zeit unter Spannung zu stehen." Anordil nickte verhalten. "Ja, das magische Feld ist an sich auffallend stark", bestätigte er, "und an manchen Stellen äußerst mächtig. Wie dort im Kolosseum. Es verwundert mich, diese starken magischen Schwingungen in deiner Welt zu spüren. Bisher konnte ich nicht viel wahrnehmen. Doch hier ..." Er führte den Satz nicht zu Ende.

"Ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft heute Nacht zum Kolosseum zu gehen", sagte ich leise, "lass es uns auf eine andere Nacht verschieben. Ich denke, dass das magische Feld anhalten wird, solange diese Symbole dort sind." "Das denke ich ebenfalls", stimmte er mir zu, "die Symbole des Belenus haben gleichermaßen damit zu tun. Solange sie dort sind, wird zumindest das Feld im Kolosseum aufrecht erhalten werden. – Aber da ist etwas anderes. Ich kann es noch nicht bestimmen. Doch ich fühle Mächtiges. Vielleicht treffen sich in Rom mehrere Linien? Vielleicht ist tief in der Erde etwas verborgen? Ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen."

Unruhe machte sich in mir breit. Was mochte Anordil fühlen? Ich streckte ein letztes Mal für heute meine Fühler aus, doch außer einem Kribbeln auf der Haut nahm ich nichts wahr. Erschöpft schloss ich die Augen, kuschelte mich an Anordil heran und war augenblicklich eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen holte uns Giovanni früh ab. Wir begannen unseren Ausflug diesmal auf dem Palatin. Der Haupteingang zum Palatin öffnet sich an der Via di San Gregorio, deren Schatten spendende Schirmpinien eigentlich zu einer Ruhepause mit herrlichem Blick auf den Konstantinsbogen und das Kolosseum einladen. Jedenfalls hatten etliche Maler diese Ruhepause für sich in Anspruch genommen und wunderschöne Gemälde von dort angefertigt. Allerdings genossen wir nur die Frische des Morgens und ruhten nicht unter den Schirmpinien.

Am Titusbogen vorbei gelangten wir auf den Palatin. Wenig erinnert an die Zeit der Romantiker, die Ruinenlandschaften inmitten dichter Vegetation als Thema ihrer Bilder wählten. "Auf diesem Hügel entstand Rom", sagte ich ehrfürchtig, "Romulus gründete dort die Ewige Stadt." "Wer war Romulus", fragte mich Anordil leise. "Der Stadtgründer Roms", erwiderte ich, "er und sein Zwilling Remus waren hier an den Ufern des Tibers von ihrer Mutter ausgesetzt worden. Eine Wölfin hat sie gefunden und gesäugt. Später entstand hier die erste Siedlung von Romulus gegründet. Es heißt, dass er dabei seinen Bruder erschlug."

Giovanni führte uns kundig durch Rom. Gegen Mittag kehrten wir in einem der zahlreichen Restaurants ein. Nach dem üppigen Mittagsmahl, welches aus Antipasti, Nudeln mit scharfer Specksauce, Milchlamm mit Knoblauchsauce und der abschließenden Dolci, in diesem Falle Kirschkuchen, bestand, wandten wir uns dem Lateran, einem weiteren Stadtteil, zu.

"Eine Gabe aus dem alten Ägypten", erklärte Giovanni und deutete auf den über 90 Fuß hohen Obelisken in der Mitte der Piazza San Giovanni, "er stammt aus Theben und ist mit der Basis gemessen 47 m hoch – ‚tschuldigung ihr Iren messt ja in Fuß – folglich etwa 140 Fuß. Im 15. Jahrhundert kam er nach Rom. – Wenn ihr nach dort drüben schaut, seht ihr das Baptisterium Lateranense. Diese diente als Vorbild vieler Taufkirchen der Christenheit. Sie wurde unter Kaiser Konstantin im 4. Jahrhundert errichtet und trotz zahlreicher Umbauten sind noch Mosaiken aus dem 5. und 7. Jahrhundert erhalten. - Ebenfalls an der Piazza, nämlich dort drüben, - erhebt sich das Gebäude mit der Scala Santa, der Heiligen Treppe. Über diese ist angeblich Jesus Christus vor Gericht zu Pontius Pilatus geschritten. Sie wurde einst von Jerusalem nach Rom mit gebracht. Täglich rutschen unzählige Gläubige auf Knien die Stufen hinauf, um auf diese Weise den Weg Christus nachzuvollziehen."

Und tatsächlich konnten wir etliche Männer und Frauen unterschiedlichen Alters sehen, einige Mönche und Nonnen, die auf Knien die Stufen hinauf rutschten und dabei wohl beteten. Wir folgten Giovanni am Lateranspalast vorbei zur grandiosen Fassade der Basilica San Giovanni in Laterano. Diese wurde begrenzt von 15 monumentalen Statuen.

"Ich hoffe nicht, dass das Golems sind", flüsterte Anordil mir auf Sindarin zu, "wir hätten andernfalls eine Menge zu tun." Entsetzt schaute ich ihn an. "Golems gibt es hier nicht", erwiderte ich, "schließlich sind wir nicht in Mittelerde." Anordil lachte leise. Mich beschlich das Gefühl, dass er doch nicht ganz Unrecht haben könnte. Gab es nicht einen jüdischen Roman, der sich mit Golems befasste? Eine schwache Erinnerung blitzte in meinem Gehirn auf. Unsinn, dachte ich bei mir, lass dich nicht provozieren.

Anschließend betraten wir den erhabenen, fünfschiffigen Innenraum durch das Mittelportal. "Die Bronzeflügeltür hatte einst die Pforten zur Curia, dem Senat Roms, geschmückt", ließ Giovanni verlauten. Beeindruckt machten wir einen Rundgang durch das gewaltige Innere der Kirche.

Anschließend führte uns Giovanni durch einige Straßen und Gässchen zu einer Kuriosität Roms. Dem Museo dei Padri Cappuccini.Diese hatten allerdings nichts mit dem Getränk gleichen Namens zu tun. Neben der Kirche Santa Maria della Concezione gelegen, beherbergte dieses Museum mit Sicherheit die makaberste Ausstellung Roms. Die Kapuziner-Mönche modellierten aus den Knochen von über 4000 verstorbenen Mitbrüder Kunstwerke, die sie in den fünf Kapellen des Friedhofes Besuchern zeigten. Mit Schaudern ging ich an den knochigen Skulpturen vorbei.

"Bisweilen haben die Menschen eine absonderliche Art des Humors", kommentierte Anordil, "ich kann die Seelen dieser Verstorbenen spüren. Sie werden durch die Konservierung der Knochen lebendig gehalten." Na Klasse, dachte ich, jetzt fehlt nur dass die Knochen anfangen zu tanzen. "Das werden sie nicht", lächelte Anordil, erneut hatte er meine Gedanken erraten, "dazu bedarf es eines äußerst mächtigen Zaubers. – Keiner auf dieser Welt wäre dazu in der Lage." "Da bin ich ja beruhigt", antwortete ich trocken, "ich hab gedacht, wir müssten unsere Schwerter wetzen." Anordil lachte verhalten. In seinen Augen blitzte der Übermut.

"Soll ich sie für dich tanzen lassen?", fragte er schalkhaft. Entsetzt sah ich ihn an. Konnte er etwa wirklich diese alten Gebeine zum Leben erwecken? Oder führte er mich an der Nase herum? "Bei Cernunnos!", stieß ich hervor, "lass diesen Unsinn! Weißt du wie viele Herzinfarkte du damit auslösen würdest?" Diesmal war es an ihm verdutzt auszuschauen. "Herzinfarkte?", fragte er verwirrt. "Tot umfallen vor Schreck", umschrieb ich es grob. Herzhaft fing er an zu lachen und zog mich mit sich. Giovanni war bereits voraus geeilt.

Den Palazzo Massimo alle Terme würden wir zu Giovannis Bedauern heute nicht mehr schaffen. Stattdessen wanderten wir ein wenig durch das antike Zentrum. In einer Trattoria, die einem alten römischen Gasthaus nachempfunden war, kehrten wir am Abend ein. Wir hatten Glück. Es gab einen römischen Abend.

Am Eingang teilte man Togen und römische Gewänder aus. Vergnügt legten wir sie an und tauchten ein in das alte Rom. "Diese Abende werden immer zum Feste Medievali angeboten", sagte Giovanni, "ansonsten nur jede Woche einmal. - Zu den Römerspielen allerdings jeden Tag." Wir ließen die Atmosphäre auf uns wirken. Es wurde ein reichlich langer und eindrucksvoller Abend.

Musiker spielten auf alten Instrumenten, Tänzerinnen in altrömischen Gewändern gaben ihre Kunst zum Besten. Man speiste im Liegen und das reichhaltige Essen wurde auf niedrigen Tischen serviert. Der Wein wurde in goldfarbenen Kelchen gereicht. Riesige Kerzenleuchter spendeten Licht. Üppiger Blumenschmuck und eine verschwenderische Dekoration brachten ein wenig der einzigen Pracht Roms zum Vorschein. Die Angestellten des Gasthauses trugen hellblaue Tuniken und goldfarbene Armspangen, die denen der Sklaven im alten Rom nachempfunden waren. Giovanni brachte uns spät in der Nacht zum Kloster und versprach am nächsten Tag eine weitere Tour mit uns zu unternehmen.

Der Tag brach mit einem strahlenden Sonnenaufgang an. Pünktlich holte uns Giovanni zu unserem dritten Tag in Rom ab. Wie geplant, starteten wir mit dem Museum Palazzo Massimo alle Terme. Dort konnte Giovanni uns einige seiner Arbeiten zeigen. Denn für dieses Museum arbeitete er. Durch ihn bekamen wir einen kleinen Einblick hinter die Kulissen eines großen Museums.

In einem kleinen Restaurant in Museumsnähe aßen wir zu Mittag. Giovanni empfahl uns die Antipasti aus Gemüse, Saltimbocca mit Polentaschnitten und zum Abschluss ein wunderbar zartes Blätterteiggebilde mit Espresso.

Anschließend bummelten wir durch den Aventin. Abseits der ausgetretenen Touristenpfade führte Giovanni uns durch diesen wirklich schönen Stadtteil Roms, vorbei an wunderschönen Kirchen und erholsamen Parkanlagen mit traumhaften Ausblicken. Man fühlt sich beinahe auf dem Lande. Die Piazza della Bocca della Verità war einer der schönsten Plätze, die wir besuchten.

Etliche Male hatte selbst ich Mühe Giovannis Ausführungen zu folgen. Und ich hatte Geschichte studiert! Wie mochte es Anordil gehen. Interessiert schaute er sich alles an, was Giovanni uns zeigte. Mit keiner Mine ließ er erkennen, wie viel er verstand und was ihm unverständlich blieb. Interessierte ihn ein Detail stärker, fragte er bei mir nach. Allerdings konnte er fließend Latein lesen und sprechen. Das war von besonderem Vorteil. Auf diese Weise war er in der Lage, viele Begriffe abzuleiten.

Am Abend kehrten wir abermals in einer der kleinen Trattorien ein. Diesmal wurde es ein Besuch ohne Toga. Spät in der Nacht brachte Giovanni uns ins Kloster. In der Frühe würde er uns zu einem weiteren Besuch abholen. Die Katakomben standen auf dem Besichtigungsplan.

Wir hatten beschlossen uns über die Via Appia Antica den Katakomben zu nähern. Diese war die älteste erhaltene Römerstraße. Schirmpinien säumten den Weg. Resten römischer Grabdenkmäler, kaiserlicher Villen und Aquädukten lassen den Glanz vergangener Zeiten erahnen. Wir gingen über die Via di Porta San Sebastiano und durch die Porta San Sebastiano, dem größten Tor der alten Aurelianischen Stadtmauer. Oder was von ihr übrig war.

"Die Via Appia Antica wird gleichfalls Regina viarium, Königin der Konsularstraße, genannt. Der Censor Appius Claudius Caecus legte 312 vor Christi die nach ihm benannte Via Appia als erste Konsularstraße an", hörten wir Giovanni, "sie verband zunächst Rom und Capua, wurde um 190 vor Christi bis Brindisi, dem römischen Orienthafen, erweitert. Sie war vierzehn römische Fuß breit, dass entspricht heutigen 4,1 m oder etwa 17 englische Fuß, und besaß zu beiden Seiten 1,5 m, das entspricht etwa fünf Fuß, breite Bürgersteige aus gestampfter Erde. Reste davon sind immer noch zu erkennen. In fünf Tagen erreichte man Capua. Bis Brindisi benötigte man weitere acht bis neun Tage. Alle neun bis zehn Meilen erlaubte eine Poststation den Pferdewechsel. Ein absolutes Novum, was erst wieder im neunzehnten Jahrhundert erreicht wurde. Die Straße nahm ihren Anfang an der Porta Capena, führte über die heutige Via delle Terme di Caracalla, den Piazelle Numa Pompilio und Via die Porta San Sebastiano bis zur Porta San Sebastiano, der antiken Porta Appiy. Dieses größte Tor der 277 fertig gestellten Aurelianischen Stadtmauer bezieht den Arco di Druso, einen Teil des Aquäduktes zur Speisung der Caracalla-Thermen in seine Befestigung mit ein, welche durch die beiden äußeren zinnenbekrönten Türme verstärkt wurde. Direkt neben dem Stadttor befindet sich das Museo dell Mura di Roma. Dort kann man sich über die Geschichte der Stadtmauer und die Organisation der Verteidigung Roms informieren. – Wenn euch das interessieren sollte."

Anordils Augen blitzten auf. "Vielleicht nachher ein kleiner Abstecher", meinte er gelassen. Ich sah ihn entgeistert an. "Ich glaube, ich werde nachher nur in mein Bett kriechen", warf ich ein, "auf einen Museumsbesuch habe ich keine Lust mehr. – Und dazu noch Militärgeschichte." "Es könnte hochinteressant sein zu sehen, wie die römische Verteidigung funktionierte", entgegnete er trocken, "alleine aus strategischen Gründen." Ich hatte vergessen, dass sein Vater Heerführer war. Diesem würden neue Verteidigungsstrategien brennend interessieren. Ergeben seufzte ich. "Nun denn", antwortete ich resignierend, "besuchen wir auf dem Rückweg das Museum."

Etwa 300 Fuß außerhalb der Porta San Sebastiano sahen wir eine Kopie des ersten römischen Meilensteines - eine an der rechten Seite in eine Mauer eingestellte Rundsäule. Giovanni deutete auf das Gebilde. "Mit diesen Rundsäulen markierten die Römer die Abstände auf ihren Wegen", sagte er stolz, "das Original befindet sich auf dem Kapitolsplatz. Zur altrömischen Zeit fand man diese Rundsäulen in einem Abstand von einer römischen Meile platziert. Diese entspricht mit etwa 1500 Schritten geringfügig weniger als einer heutigen englischen Meile." "Die Gondorianer besitzen ähnliches", flüsterte Anordil mir auf Gälisch zu, "sie setzen in gleicher Weise Wegsteine an den Rand ihrer Handelswege." "Diese Steine wurden jedoch zu Kriegszwecken genutzt", erwiderte ich auf Englisch, "ist das richtig?"

Giovanni nickte bestätigend. "Leider sind die meisten römischen Erfindungen zum Zwecke des Krieges getätigt worden", antwortete er, "die befestigten Straßen dienten als Beispiel schnellen Truppenbewegungen und der besseren Versorgung der Truppen." Währenddessen folgten wir weiter der Via Appia. Wenn die an einem vorbeirasenden Autos mit ihren stinkenden Abgasen nicht wären, hätte es ein schöner Spaziergang sein können. Aus diesem Grund war keine Spur beschaulicher Ruhe vorhanden, die diese altehrwürdige Straße eigentlich verdient hatte.

Leicht abwärts führt die Via Appia den alten Marshügel hinunter, an den ersten Grabmonumenten vorbei. Giovanni deutete hinüber. "Zuerst diente das Forum Romanum als Totenstadt", hob er an, "das hatte ich euch ja bereits erzählt. Als sich schließlich Rom immer weiter ausdehnte, wurde dieser Bereich mit verstädtert. Da jedoch die Toten nicht innerhalb des Pomeriums, des geheiligten Stadtbezirkes, begraben werden durften, errichtete man daher die Grabdenkmäler für die Verstorbenen entlang der Ausfallstraßen. In der Kaiserzeit mehrten sich neben Einäscherung und Urnenbeisetzung die Erdbestattungen, so dass man aus Platzmangel immer mehr unterirdische Gänge in den Tuff trieb. Auf diese Art entstanden die riesigen Katakomben, während darüber prachtvolle Grabdenkmäler von Reichtum und Ruhm der Verstorbenen Zeugnis ablegten. – Sofern sie es sich denn leisten konnten."

Vorbei ging es an der unscheinbar wirkenden kleinen Kirche Domine Quo Vadis. "Eine Pilgerstätte für gläubige Christen aus aller Welt", sagte Giovanni und wies zu dem kleinen schmucklosen Bau, "angeblich ist an dieser Stelle Christus dem aus Rom vor Kaiser Nero fliehenden Apostel Petrus erschienen. Durch die Erscheinung seines Herrn änderte Petrus seine Meinung und kehrte daraufhin nach Rom zurück, wo er nur wenig später den Märtyrertod am Kreuz starb. – Angeblich ruhen seine Gebeine unter dem Petersdom. Im Inneren der Kirche Domine Quo Vadis allerdings wird seit dem Mittelalter ein Votivstein mit den angeblichen Fußabdrücken Christi verehrt. Heute ist dort nur eine Kopie zu sehen. Das Original steht in einem römischen Museum." Neutral klangen seine Worte. Typisch für einen Wissenschaftler. Oder? "Du gehörst nicht zu den gläubigen Christen?", fragte Anordil neugierig. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass Giovanni sich auffallend distanziert der Religion gegenüber verhielt.

Keineswegs beleidigt über diese Frage blickte Giovanni uns an. Das Sonnenlicht ließ seine dunkelbraunen Augen funkeln und ließ Reflexe in seinem nachtschwarzen kurzgeschnittenen Haar tanzen. "Religion ist ein heikles Thema", sagte er, "insbesondere für mich als Wissenschaftler. Es gibt keinen Beweis dafür, dass Gott existiert. Warum sollte ich zu ihm beten? Wenn es Gott und damit Jesus Christus wirklich gibt, warum lassen sie so viel Unheil auf der Welt geschehen? Kriege überziehen die Erde. In vielen Ländern herrscht Hunger und Krankheit. Die sogenannten zivilisierten Länder bersten von Überfluss. Geld ist der eigentliche Gott dieser Welt. Die Priester der Kirchen, seien es protestantische oder katholische, sind ebenfalls korrupt und streben nur nach Macht. Der Papst, Statthalter Gottes auf Erden, ist eine Marionette in den Händen der Kardinäle. – Seht zurück durch zweitausend Jahre christlicher Geschichte. Und sagt mir, was ihr seht. – In den Anfängen purer Glaube an die Erlösung, an eine bessere Welt und sei es im Tode. Später Unterdrückung, Folter und Tod. Im Mittelalter überzog die Inquisition in ihrem Wahn Europa mit einem Meer von Blut. Die Kreuzzüge brachten den Tod in den Orient. Alles im Namen Gottes. – Ich frage euch, was ist das für ein Gott, der Nächstenliebe und Frieden predigt und dies alles geschehen lässt? – An einen solchen Gott kann ich nicht glauben und meine Gebete richten."

Angespannt sah er uns an. Verhaltener Zorn und Schmerz war in seinen Augen. "Ich kann dich verstehen, Giovanni", sprach ich zu ihm, "auch ich verlor meinen Glauben an den Gott der Christen. – Lasst uns weitergehen." Schweigend setzten wir unseren Weg fort. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Giovanni zu seiner Lebhaftigkeit zurückfand. Ich fragte mich, was seinen Glauben derart erschüttert hatte.

Nach kurzer Wanderung hatten wir die Katakomben erreicht. Wir würden die Catacombe di Santa Callisto als erstes besuchen. Als wir in die Katakomben hinunter stiegen, wurde es merklich kühler. Ich hatte früher gelesen, dass die Durchschnittstemperatur in den Gängen bei 14 Grad Celsius lag. Ideal für eine Konservierung, zumal die Leichen früher mit Kalk bestreut wurden.

Neugierig sah Anordil sich um. "Eindrucksvolle Grabanlage", stellte er fest, "gibt es Untote an diesem Ort?" Entsetzt sah ich ihn an. Nur gut, dass er das auf Gälisch gefragt hatte. "Nein, Belenus sei Dank, nicht", antwortete ich ihm. Danach lauschten wir den Ausführungen Giovannis. Laut und klar hallte seine Stimme in den unterirdischen Gängen wieder.

"Die Catacombe di Santa Callisto, war die offizielle Begräbnisstätte der römischen Kirche. Ende des 2. Jahrhunderts entstand sie auf Privatboden und Grundbesitz der Kirche Roms. Sechzehn Päpste und mehr als fünfzig Märtyrer wurden in den 20 km, das entspricht etwa vierzehn oder fünfzehn englischen Meilen, langen Gängen begraben. Oftmals liegen mehrere loculi, wie die Nischen genannt werden, übereinander. Alle einzeln mit Ziegeln verschlossen. Fresken mit christlichen Motiven und Inschriften zu den Verstorbenen schmücken noch immer die Grabkammern, zu deren bedeutendste die Krypta der Lucina zählt."

Schweigend folgten wir ihm durch die dunklen Gänge. Die Taschenlampe in seinen Händen spendete schwaches Licht. Uns hatte er ebenfalls welche gegeben. In den Lichtkegeln konnten wir die Ziegel erkennen, mit denen die loculi verschlossen waren. Viele waren offen und leer. Ab und zu konnte man jedoch hinter einer Lücke in den Ziegeln bleiche Knochen schimmern sehen. Schauer liefen mir über den Rücken.

Meilenweit erstreckten sich die Grabnischen. In den ältesten Teilen sah man richtige Grüfte, die wie Häuser gestaltet waren. Inschriften zierten die Torbögen. An mancher Nische war eine Inschrift angebracht. An einer im ältesten Teil der Katakomben machte Giovanni halt.

"Diese Inschrift gibt heute noch Rätsel auf", sagte er und deutete auf eine in Stein gemeißelte Schrift, "es muss von einer jungen Frau geschrieben worden sein zur Zeit Kaiser Neros." Im Schein der Taschenlampe konnte ich die lateinischen Buchstaben erkennen, die dort in ungelenker Schrift standen. "Ich, Flavia, einst Sklavin des Senators Lucius Martinus Pomodus, jetzt Freigelassene, danke dem Gott des Lichtes für meine Errettung. Er sandte uns zwei Engel mit flammenden Schwertern und Blitzen in der Hand, um mich und die unter meiner Obhut vor dem Tod in der Arena zu erretten. In der Stunde der höchsten Not erflehte ich seine Gnade und er erhörte mein Gebet. Als Dank weihe ich mein Leben dem Dienste an seinem Altar und der Verbreitung seiner Botschaft", las Anordil laut und flüssig.

Die Stunden des Lateinlernens machten sich nun bezahlt. Ich hatte es ihm eigentlich nur wegen der medizinischen Tätigkeit beigebracht. Schließlich waren die meisten Krankheiten oder Arzneien in der Moderne mit lateinischen Begriffen bezeichnet. Doch er wollte nicht nur die Bezeichnungen kennen, sondern direkt die Sprache erlernen. Anordil war in dieser Hinsicht äußerst begabt. Er lernte Sprachen innerhalb weniger Monate fließend zu sprechen. Egal wie kompliziert sie waren.

Giovanni sah ihn erfreut an. "Schön, dass jemand noch Latein versteht", sagte er fröhlich, "in der heutigen Zeit eine Seltenheit. Die meisten lernen es in der Schule und vergessen es hinterher rasch. – Diese Inschrift gibt uns Rätsel auf. Eine junge Frau weiht als Dank ihr Leben dem Gott des Lichtes. Meint sie damit den Gott der Christen? – Deutlich sind die Symbole des Fisches zu erkennen, mit denen sie die Schrift geschmückt hatte. Andererseits umrahmte sie die gesamte Weiheschrift mit keltischen Sonnenrädern. Aber die Umstände, weshalb sie dies tat, sind uns unklar. Gott entsandte zwei Engel mit flammenden Schwertern – was meinte sie damit? Warum verwendete sie diese Symbolik? – Niemand wird es herausfinden."

Anschließend führte er uns weiter durch die Gänge. Felsmalereien waren zu sehen und viele Inschriften. Mitunter waren es nur Namen. Manches Mal ganze Weiheschriften. Wie die der Flavia, die wir gelesen hatten. Ihre Botschaft ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Plötzlich sog ich erschrocken die Luft ein.

"Was ist mit dir, _anor nîn_", fragte mich Anordil leise auf Sindarin und fing mich noch, bevor ich stolperte. "Die Inschrift von vorhin", flüsterte ich ihm zu, "WIR sind damit gemeint. – Engel mit flammenden Schwertern und Blitzen in den Händen. – Das flammende Schwert ist mit Elfenfeuer überzogen und die Blitze sind Zauber, die geschleudert werden. – Wir waren in jener Zeit und haben ihr geholfen. – Nur wie und warum?"

Anordils Augen glitzerten im Halbdunkel. "Die Szene im Kolosseum", erwiderte er, "die junge Frau, die mich anblickte. – Sie sah mich tatsächlich. – Sie muss ein Gespür für die Magie haben. – Sie muss mich ebenfalls wie im Wasserspiegel gesehen haben. – Heute Nacht besuchen wir das Kolosseum."

Giovanni hatte von unserem Gespräch nichts mitbekommen. Er ging einige Schritte vor uns. Schließlich weitete sich der Gang zu einem größeren Platz. Dieser war umgeben von hausähnlichen Gruftanlagen. "... die schönsten Grabmalereien gibt es allerdings in der Katakombe der Domitilla, das war eine Enkelin des Kaisers Vespasian", fuhr Giovanni fort. Was er davor gesagt hatte, hatten wir nicht mitbekommen.

Die Tore zu den Gruften waren verschlossen. An einigen standen Amphoren gelehnt. Es wunderte mich, dass diese bisher nicht geraubt worden waren. "Warum sind diese Krüge eigentlich nicht gestohlen worden", fragte ich, "schließlich würde es nicht auffallen, wenn welche fehlten." Giovanni grinste mich breit an. "Es werden tatsächlich Amphoren entwendet", bestätigte er und lachte vergnügt, "allerdings sind diese nicht alt. Sie werden von Studenten der römischen Geschichte gefertigt. Jede Saison verbrauchen wir etliche hundert Stück. Die Originale sind längst im Museum in Sicherheit."

Verblüfft schaute ich ihn an. Ich hatte damals, während des Studiums, ebenfalls an einem Töpferstunde teilgenommen. "Das ist bewusste Verleitung zum Diebstahl", brach es aus mir heraus. "Nein", antwortete er und gluckst, "wir schützten nur kulturelles Gut. Wir können nicht so viele Carabinieri abstellen, das jeder Meter geschützt ist. Demzufolge verteilen wir Kopien, die ruhig entwendet werden können, weil sie keinen Wert besitzen. Die Diebe sind meist Touristen, die sich ein Andenken mitnehmen wollen. Sie sind zufrieden, dass sie angeblich antikes Gut besitzen und wir sind glücklich, dass die Originale in Sicherheit sind. Beiden Seiten ist geholfen."

Ich trat an eines der Tore heran und las die Inschrift. Es war die Gruftanlage eines reichen Bürgers des kaiserlichen Roms. Ein Senator und dessen Familie. Als ich die anderen Torbögen betrachtete, stellte ich fest, dass mehrere Senatoren an dieser Stelle ihre letzte Ruhestätte gefunden hatten. Wieder ans Tageslicht gelangt, nahmen wir uns die anderen Katakomben vor. Es konnte nicht schaden, sich dort ein wenig umzusehen.

Als nächstes besuchten wir die Catacombe die Santa Domitilla. Sie erstreckt sich über zehn Meilen und gehört zu den weitläufigsten Grabanlagen Roms. Wir sahen viele Fresken aus dem 1. bis 3. Jahrhundert. "Was bedeuten die Symbole?", fragte Anordil. Seine Finger glitten vorsichtig über die in die Wand gemeißelten Zeichnungen.

"Es sind immer wieder Darstellungen des frühen Christentums", erklärte Giovanni und deutete auf Malereien an der Wand, "wie die Orantes dort - das sind die Zeichnungen Betender mit geöffneten Hände. Aber auch die Taube als Symbol des Friedens oder der gute Hirte zieren die Wände der Gänge sowie immer wieder das Symbol des Fisches, denn die Buchstaben des griechischen Wortes für Fisch – Ichthys - wurden als Jesus – I – Christus – Ch – Gottes - Th-eou – Sohn - -Y-ios – Erlöser - S-oter - gelesen."

Trotzdem wir aufmerksam die Wände betrachteten, fand sich keine weitere geheimnisvolle Botschaft aus dem Kaiserreich. Darüber war ich überaus erleichtert. Zurück zur Via Appia sahen wir die Basilica San Sebastiano aus dem 4. Jahrhundert. Giovanni erzählte, dass sie im 17. Jahrhundert barock umgebaut wurde. "Sie gehört zu den sieben Pilgerkirchen, da sie sich angeblich über dem Ort erhebt, an den im Jahr 258 die Gebeine von Petrus und Paulus zur sicheren Aufbewahrung überführt worden waren, bis ihre jeweiligen Basiliken fertiggestellt wurden. Allerdings ist das nicht mit absoluter Sicherheit nachzuvollziehen. Die Kirche weigert sich in dieser Richtung Nachforschungen über die Richtigkeit anzustellen. - Nachdem der heilige Sebastian unter Kaiser Diokletian, der lebte übrigens 284 bis 305, an eine Säule gebunden, von Pfeilen durchbohrt als Märtyrer starb und hier seine letzte Ruhestätte gefunden hatte, wurde ihm diese Basilika gewidmet", dozierte unser Begleiter munter weiter, "die Reliquien, die vorhanden waren – der Stein mit Fußabdrücken Christi, die Säule des Sebastian und der Pfeil, der ihn traf – sind im Museum zu bewundern. In dieser Kirche werden nur Kopien ausgestellt. Unter dem Gotteshaus erstrecken sich übrigens weitere Katakomben, in denen heidnische und christliche Graffiti die Zeiten überdauert haben."

Hier machten wir gleichfalls einen unterirdischen Spaziergang. Wir wanderten ein paar Stunden durch die Katakomben, bevor wir wieder ans Tageslicht gelangten. Auf der linken Seite erblickten wir einen der mächtigen, gut erhaltenen Türme des Circus von Maxentius. Die Landschaft ähnelt der vergangener Zeiten. Pinien ragten in den blauen Himmel, dunkle Zypressen setzten ihre düster wirkenden Akzente, und unzählige antike Grabmonumente verlieren sich inmitten dieser Pracht.

"Die ersten Christen, deren Glauben eine Feuerbestattung verbot, nutzten die Katakomben wie ihre heidnischen und jüdischen Mitbürger als letzten Ruheort für ihre Toten. Sie feierten in den Gängen Gottesdienste und lasen dort Messen für das Seelenheil der Verstorbenen. Diese Praxis trug stark zur Legendenbildung von Geheimzusammenkünften und Blutopfern bei. Was sich Nero zunutzen machte, um seine Verfolgung zu legalisieren. - Nach dem Ende der Verfolgungen durch das Mailänder Toleranzedikt Kaiser Konstantins im Jahre 313 und der Erhebung des Christentums zur Staatsreligion unter Theodosius im Jahre 391 strömten die Pilger zu den unterirdischen Gräbern der Märtyrer. Als im 8. und 9. Jahrhundert die Sarazenen die außerhalb der Stadtmauer gelegenen Katakomben unsicher machten, überführte man die verehrten Gebeine in die innerstädtischen Gotteshäuser, und die Katakomben gerieten in Vergessenheit", Giovanni war in seinem Element, "erst seit der Zeit um 1600, aber vor allem seit dem 19. Jahrhundert begann ihre Wiederentdeckung und Ausgrabung. Der Name ‚Katakombe' stammt wahrscheinlich vom spätlateinischen ‚catacumbae', einer Verballhornung des griechischen katà kumbas, was ‚bei den Grotten' bedeutet und bezog sich ursprünglich auf den Friedhof San Sebastiano. Später wurde er für alle unterirdischen Gräber ausgedehnt."

Am späten Nachmittag begaben wir uns wieder Richtung Rom. Nach einem kleinen Abstecher in das Museo dell Mura di Roma führte Giovanni uns wieder in eines der kleinen Restaurants. Heute ließen wir den Abend nicht allzu lange werden. Recht früh setzte er uns am Kloster ab. Schließlich hatten wir eine Nachtwanderung vor uns.

Im Kloster sammelten wir unsere Habseligkeiten zusammen. Einen Teil davon würden wir in unserer Kammer lassen. Wir nahmen nur das mit, was wir in gleicher Weise auf eine Reise in Mittelerde mitnehmen würden. Unsere elbische Reisekleidung zogen wir an. Wir bewaffneten uns und schlangen die Umhänge um die Schultern. Wie Schatten huschten wir aus der Klosteranlage. Sogar die Mönche, die sich zum Gebet begaben, nahmen uns nicht wahr.

Den Weg nach Rom waren wir in den letzten Tagen des öfteren mit Giovanni gefahren. Es war für uns ein leichtes ihn zu finden. Wir hielten uns ein wenig neben der Straße. Die vorbeifahrenden Autos nahmen keine Notiz von uns. Nur der Weg durch Rom zum Kolosseum war nicht mehr derart einfach. Schließlich wollten wir vermeiden gesehen zu werden. Deshalb benötigten wir einiges an Zeit.

Das Kolosseum war hell angestrahlt. Es schien mir, als wolle es uns verhöhnen. Die geschlossenen Eingänge stellten für uns kein Problem dar. Elegant schwangen wir uns über die Zäune und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit des Inneren. Anordil verharrte kurz.

"Wir müssen in die Arena", flüsterte er, "dort ist das Zentrum der Magie." Ich folgte ihm. Das Innere der Arena war nur schwach beleuchtet. Unheimlich ruhig war es. Die Geräusche des nächtlichen Roms drangen gedämpft an unser Ohr. Das Kreuz in der Mitte schien wie ein Bote aus Neros Tagen zu sein. Ein Frösteln lief mir über den Rücken. Das Amulett brannte auf meiner Haut. Hastig zog ich die Kette hervor.

Das Symbol des Sonnenrades flammte hell auf. "Anordil", flüsterte ich atemlos, "Belenus Amulett. Es ist aktiviert." Anordil warf einen Blick darauf. "Wir sollten von nun an vorsichtig sein", antwortete er mir. Langsam schlich er vorwärts. "Die Aura kommt von drüben", sagte er und wies in den Bereich der Arena, wo die unteren Kammern offen zutage traten.

Vorsichtig huschten wir hinüber und kletterten in die unteren Bereiches des Kolosseums. Ein dämmeriges Leuchten wies uns den Weg. Schließlich hatten wir die Kammer gefunden. Es muss früher eine Zelle gewesen sein. Wir waren bereits an diesem Ort gewesen – vor einigen Tagen mit Giovanni. Hell glühte das Sonnenrad uns entgegen. Doch jetzt war es umgeben von einer Reihe anderer Symbole und Schriften. Sie glühten in einem dunklen, unheilverkündenden Licht.

"Bei Belenus", stieß ich hervor, "was ist das denn?" Das Sonnenrad in meiner Hand fing an sich zu drehen. "Ihr müsst ein Schicksal erfüllen", hörte ich eine tiefe Stimme, "tut ihr es nicht, ändert sich der Zeitenlauf. Diesmal weise ICH euch den Weg. Vertraut euch mir an."

Ich erkannte Belenus. Schauer rannen über meinen Rücken. Dies war es wohl, wofür ich bestimmt war und warum Belenus mir half. Folglich musste ich meiner Bestimmung entgegengehen. "Anordil", sagte ich fragend. "Ich werde an deiner Seite sein", flüsterte er mir zu. Gemeinsam berührten wir die Schrift. Mit einem Mal gab es einen hellen Lichtblitz. Plötzlich war alles schwarz um uns.

to be continued ...

- 18 -


	31. Die andere Seite von Rom

**Die andere Seite von Rom**

Um uns herum war es dunkel. Allmählich gewöhnten sich meine Augen an die Finsternis. "Wir sind in einer Arena", flüsterte Anordil und drehte sich vorsichtig um sich selber. Nach allen Richtungen lauernd. "Aber nicht im Kolosseum. Es ist anders", sagte er, "das Rund ist wesentlich kleiner. Das Gemäuer ist nicht zerfallen. Vieles besteht aus Holz und der Boden wird von Sand bedeckt. - Ich kann frisches Blut riechen."

Und andere Gerüche drangen ebenfalls an meine Nase. Scharf, regelrecht durchdringend nach wildem Tier, gemischt mit den Ausdünstungen menschlicher Exkremente. Das leise Knurren und Fauchen von Großkatzen war zu hören. Aus den unteren Gewölben drang ein vielstimmiges Stöhnen an mein Ohr. Irgendwo klirrten Ketten. Schauder rannen mir über den Rücken. In welcher Zeit waren wir?

"In einer anderen Arena? Aber weshalb sind wir hier gelandet?", fragte ich leise, "wir sind doch in einem Kerkerraum des Kolosseums durch das Tor geschritten." Anordils Lächeln konnte ich nur erahnen. "Ein Tor muss nicht unbedingt gebunden sein", antwortete er flüsternd, "möglicherweise hat Belenus uns an einem anderen Ort erscheinen lassen, damit wir uns nicht bereits jetzt mit Wachposten oder Kriegern herumschlagen müssen. Eine weitere Möglichkeit wäre, dass das Symbol des Belenus sich noch nicht an Ort und Stelle befindet." Wahrscheinlich hatte er mit dem Letzteren Recht. Ich überschlug grob die Zeittafel. Dann überlief es mich eisig.

"Oder das Kolosseum wurde noch nicht gebaut", äußerte ich eine weitere Möglichkeit. Wie sollten wir dann wieder in unsere Zeit zurückkehren? Unruhig schaute ich die Tribüne hinauf. Sah ich dort die angedeuteten Umrisse von Balken, die in das Rund ragten? Oder wurde diese Art des Sonnenschutzes erst mit dem Bau des Kolosseums realisiert? Hätte ich doch Giovanni besser zugehört.

"Wir müssen rasch verschwinden", flüsterte ich, "da dies hier nicht das Kolosseum ist, vermute ich, dass wir irgendwann im Zeitraum zwischen den Herrscherperioden des Augustus bis Vespasian gelandet sind. Die genaue Zeit müssen wir herausfinden. Aber es könnte gefährlich sein, sich erwischen zu lassen." Wir huschten zu einem der Tore hin. Selbstverständlich war es verschlossen. Anordil murmelte einen Spruch und das Schloss sprang auf. Lautlos schlichen wir hindurch und in den dunklen Gang.

Weiter vorne konnte ich einen schwachen, unruhigen Lichtschein sehen. Wahrscheinlich von einer Fackel. Die Luft im Inneren des Gebäudes war stickig und abgestanden. Auf Zehenspitzen bewegten wir uns vorwärts. Anordil ging voran. Plötzlich hörten wir rhythmische Schritte, die näher kamen. Wir drückten uns in eine Nische. Anordil sprach einen Zauberspruch und noch einen. Ich sah, wie er verschwand und meine Hände durchsichtig wurden.

Er hatte uns unsichtbar gemacht! Und zwar vollständig! Der Unsichtbarkeitszauber, den ich kannte, erzeugte nur eine Illusion. Wir verschwanden vor den Sinnen, waren aber dennoch da. Doch dieser hier? Vor Überraschung atmete ich heftig aus. Bei Cernunnos Hörnern, wie konnte er diesen Spruch beherrschen?

"Leise", ermahnte er mich. Die Schritte waren jetzt sehr deutlich. Ich sah auf und ab tanzende Schatten an der Wand. Dann nahmen sie Gestalt an. Eine kleine Wacheinheit Prätorianer kam den Gang entlang. Sie wirkten zu echt, um ein Trugbild zu sein. Ich spürte wie Anordil meinen Arm berührte. "_Aphadam ren_ – wir folgen ihnen", wisperte er, "eine Wachablösung. Vielleicht zeigen sie den Weg hinaus." "Verstehe", gab ich leise zurück und schlich den Prätorianern hinterher. Aber anstatt uns den Weg hinaus zu zeigen, führten sie uns immer weiter ins Innere hinein. Bis zu den Gefängniszellen. Dort wurden die Wachen abgelöst. Meine Neugier ließ mich in die Zellen hinein blicken.

Bärtige Gesichter mit hohlen Augen sahen mich an. Eher gesagt, sie blickten teilnahmslos durch mich hindurch, denn sehen konnten sie mich nicht. Die Gestalten starrten vor Schmutz. Der Gestank nahm einem den Atem. Kriegsgefangene, fragte ich mich, während ein Frösteln mir den Rücken herunter lief. Sie schienen zumindest keine römischen Bürger zu sein, den Resten ihrer Kleidung und den Haaren nach zu urteilen. Rasch wandten wir uns ab. Es gab nichts, was wir für diese Kreaturen tun konnten.

Wir folgten den abgelösten Prätorianern auf ihrem Weg durch den Kerker. Eine halbe Ewigkeit, jedenfalls kam es mir so vor, liefen wir durch verschiedene Gänge. Bis sie die Mannschaftsquartiere erreicht hatten. Hier wurden wir mit einem Male sichtbar. Zum Glück drehte sich niemand um. Wir huschten in die Schatten des nächsten Ganges. Von dort versuchten wir einen Ausgang zu finden.

Anordil folgte jetzt seiner Nase. Die Luft wurde immer besser, je näher wir nach draußen kamen. Mehr als einmal begegneten wir Wachen. Doch stets gelang es uns ungesehen an ihnen vorüber zu schleichen. Der letzte Wachposten indes war heikel. Vier Soldaten bewachten das massive hölzerne Tor nach draußen. Zwei von ihnen standen direkt davor. Die anderen beiden saßen ein wenig abseits auf dem Boden und würfelten.

"_Man garim?_ – Was machen wir?", flüsterte ich Anordil ins Ohr. "Du könntest Schlaf zaubern, wie ich", murmelte er, "das erspart uns einen Kampf." "Auf vier gleichzeitig?", wisperte ich skeptisch. "Klar, zuerst die beiden am Tor, du rechts, ich links", kam die Antwort, "danach die beiden Würfelspieler, du den mit dem Halstuch, ich den anderen." Ich seufzte leise. "Gut", antwortete ich zweifelnd, "versuchen wir es."

Noch nie hatte ich den Zauber wirklich anwenden müssen. Es war das erste Mal. Adrenalin schoss in mir hoch und vor Aufregung hatte ich urplötzlich einen Klumpen im Magen liegen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Du darfst nicht patzen, mahnte ich mich. Konzentriert nahm ich mich zusammen und flüsterte den Schlafzauber. Anordil hörte ich das gleiche tun. Ich spürte, wie sich die Energie in mir sammelte und sich urplötzlich entlud. Es war mir, als könnte ich einen schwachen Funken auf den Wachposten zufliegen sehen. Sekunden nach dem dieser ihn erreichte, kippte er langsam um, wie sein Kamerad. Die Würfelnden schreckten hoch. Doch sie hatten keine Möglichkeit einen Warnruf auszustoßen, denn sie folgten den beiden Wachen auf den Boden.

Ich hatte es geschafft! Der Zauber funktionierte wirklich! Voller Stolz drehte ich mich zu Anordil. Dieser nickte mir kurz anerkennend zu. Dann wies er auf das Tor. Wir sollten uns beeilen! Vorsichtig nach allen Seiten lauernd traten wir in den Lichtkreis der Fackeln. Zufrieden schnarchten die vier zu unseren Füßen. Anordil öffnete leise das Tor und spähte hinaus. Es konnte sein, dass davor ebenfalls Wachen saßen. Er gab mir ein Zeichen mit seiner Hand. Alles war ruhig. Rasch glitten wir hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Das Tor fiel hinter uns leise zu.

Draußen huschten wir in den Schatten des gegenüberliegenden Hauses. Dort orientierten wir uns kurz, bevor wir uns für eine Richtung entschieden. Im Schatten bewegten wir uns durch die Nacht. Immer darauf bedacht, von keinem gesehen zu werden. Es war merkwürdig durch die Straßen Roms zu schleichen, die nun völlig anders aussahen, als beim letzten Tageslicht. Eher gesagt, anders als wir sie gesehen hatten. Spärlich wurden sie von vereinzelten Fackeln erhellt. Trotz der nächtlichen Stunde herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit in den verwinkelten Gassen. Wagen rumpelten an uns vorüber. Menschen hasteten schwerbeladen durch die Nacht. Niemand schenkte uns Beachtung. Unauffällig mischten wir uns unter die Leute und folgten dem Strom.

"Als erstes suchen wir ein Gasthaus", flüsterte ich, "dort können wir in Erfahrung bringen, in welchem Jahr wir sind und wo der Senator Lucius Pomodus wohnt." Wir hatten Glück und unser Weg führte an einem Gasthaus vorbei. Das Schild besagte, dass man nicht nur Speisen, sondern sogar Nächtigen konnte. Von drinnen schallte Lärm heraus. Wir hüllten unsere Umhänge enger um uns und traten ein.

An grob behauenen Holztischen saßen einfache Bürger und Soldaten. Öllampen hingen von der Decke und spendeten Licht. Sklavenmädchen in karger Bekleidung huschten durch die Gaststätte und füllten Wein und Bier aus großen Krügen in die Becher der Gäste. An einigen Tischen wurde nicht nur gezecht und gegessen, sondern auch gespielt. Das Klackern von Würfeln war deutlich zu hören, trotzdem der Lärmpegel enorm war. Ab und an griff einer der Gäste sich eine Sklavin und zerrte sie zu einem Verschlag im hinteren Bereich des Gastraumes. Vor dem Verschlag stand eine tönerne Schale. Ich sah, wie einer der Männer einige Münzen dort hinein warf, als er eine Sklavin grob hinter die Bretterwand zog.

Ich spürte, wie Anordil sich anspannte. "_Ú-garo_ - unternimm nichts", warnte ich leise auf Sindarin, "andernfalls enden wir in gleicher Weise." Ein kleiner Mann in einer abgewetzten blauen Toga aus Wolle kam auf uns zu. Seine Haare trug er in typisch römischer Tracht. Allerdings mit einer gehörigen Portion Öl darin. Nicht nur seine Haare schimmerten schmierig. Auch sein Gesicht war mit einer Mischung aus Schweiß und Bratfett bedeckt. Seine Augen huschten flink über unsere Erscheinung. Anscheinend gefiel ihm, was er sah.

"_Salvete hospitis_ – seid gegrüßt, Fremde", begrüßte er uns mit einer dienstbeflissenen Verbeugung, "_cupere cenam_? - Wünscht ihr zu speisen?" Jetzt war ich um jede Lateinstunde froh, die ich je hatte. "_Salve, hospe_ – seid gegrüßt, Wirt", antwortete ich, "_ad proculem venimus, petimus conclavem primo una nocta cenamque ad te_ - wir kommen von weit her und erbitten Unterkunft für vorerst eine Nacht und zu speisen."

Das Grinsen des Wirtes wurde breiter. Gier stand in seinen Augen, die uns rasch erneut musterten. Für ihn stand nun fest, dass wir wirklich Fremde waren. Meine lateinische Aussprache ließ keinen anderen Schluss zu. "_Nox stat deciam Sestertia, cenam quateram_ - die Nacht kostet zehn Sesterzen und ein Mahl vier Sesterzen", informierte er über die Preise, "_sequete me quaeso_ - wenn ihr mir folgen wollt." Ich war mir sicher, dass er mindestens sechs Sesterzen, wenn nicht sogar mehr, zugeschlagen hatte. Soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, lag der damalige Preis für einen Scheffel Weizen bei einem As, also dem hundertsten Teil einer Sesterze. Ein saftiger Fremdenbonus, wenn man so will. Die Praxis war doch überall und zu allen Zeiten gleich.

Nun denn, wir benötigten Unterkunft. Wir nickten zustimmend. Diensteifrig wieselte der Wirt voran. Wir folgten ihm die steile Treppe hinauf. Er zeigte uns ein für römische Verhältnisse recht geräumiges Zimmer im zweiten Stock des Hauses. Darin standen zwei Pritschen aus Holz mit je einer grobgewebten Decke bestückt. "Was Besseres werdet ihr in ganz Rom nicht finden", sagte der Wirt stolz, "ich kann mich rühmen Wolldecken und eine Feuerstelle anbieten zu können. Wo hat man das heutzutage?" Mir war klar, dass ich umdenken musste. Ich konnte das alte Rom nicht mit Mittelerde vergleichen.

"_Thermae iam via secundus hinc sunt_ - die Thermen sind nur zwei Straßen von hier weg", fuhr er fort, "falls ihr ein Bad wünscht, wird euch Aura dorthin führen. Sie wird euch zu Diensten sein. Das ist ein besonderer Service unseres Hauses. Ihr werdet es in keinem anderen Gasthaus Roms finden. – Sie kostet allerdings zwei Sesterzen extra pro Tag."

Aus dem Dunkeln des Treppenhauses glitt eine zarte junge Sklavin auf uns zu. Sie trug eine hellblaue Tunika aus Nessel, die knapp über den Knien endete. Eine goldfarbene Armspange zeugte von ihrem Sklavenstatus. Ihre Haut war cremefarben und rotblonde Locken ringelten sich aus einer kunstvollen Frisur sanft auf ihre Schultern. An den Füßen trug sie einfache Ledersandalen.

Anordil nickte dem Wirt zustimmend zu. "_Ceterum recens in meam possessionem est_ - übrigens ist sie neu in meinem Besitz", lachte der Wirt und winkte sie herbei, "der Händler sagte, dass sie Jungfrau sei. Wenn ihr daran interessiert seid, handeln wir über den Preis." Gierig sah er uns an. Mir stellten sich die Nackenhaare hoch. "_Nunc non utia habemus_ - daran haben wir jetzt kein Interesse", antwortete Anordil gefährlich ruhig, "_balneum cenamque placuerimus_ - ein Bad und Speise würde uns erfreuen." "_Ut quereris, dominus_ - wie ihr wünscht, Herr", antwortete der Wirt, sichtlich enttäuscht. Doch er wagte es nicht weitere Vorzüge seiner Sklavin anzupreisen. Etwas in Anordils Stimme ließ ihn vorsichtig werden.

"_Bonum gerre_ - betrage dich gut", zischte er statt dessen der Sklavin zu, "ansonsten muss ich dich nochmals auspeitschen lassen. Das mindert deinen Wert. Sei froh, dass du noch Jungfrau bist." Er stieß sie in unsere Richtung und ging davon. Die Sklavin schloss hinter ihm die Tür. Unsicher blieb sie stehen. Ihre Augen zu Boden gesenkt. Sie wartete auf Befehle.

Anordil legte seinen Bogen auf eine der Pritschen. "Das ist die Gelegenheit mehr über diese Zeit zu erfahren", sagte er leise auf Sindarin zu mir, "sie wird uns jede Auskunft geben, die wir möchten und wenn unsere Fragen noch so merkwürdig sind." Ich nickte nur, denn ich war unfähig zu sprechen. Das Verhalten des Wirtes und die Szenen unten im Schankraum lagen mir wie in dicker Kloß im Hals. Trotz heftigen Schluckens wurde ich ihn nicht los.

"_Accede, Aure_ - komm näher, Aura", sagte Anordil sanft zu der Sklavin. Gehorsam kam sie auf uns zu und blieb drei Fuß von uns entfernt stehen. Ihr Blick weiterhin gesenkt. Ich sah, wie ihre Fingerspitzen zitterten. Auf ihrer Haut waren verblasste blaue Flecken zu erkennen. Anordil umrundete sie. Als er ihren Rücken sah, verengten sich seine Augen zu stahlkalten Schlitzen. "_Quid vulni sunt?_ - Was sind das für Wunden?", fragte er leise. Dabei berührte er den Rücken der Sklavin ganz sacht. Sie zuckte zusammen. Schmerz blitzte über ihr Gesicht. "_Dominus meus caedet me_ - mein Herr schlägt mich", kam die geflüsterte Antwort. "_Cur?_ – Warum?", fragte er. Seine Augen suchten meine. "_Urnum vino francto_ - ich habe einen Krug mit Wein zerbrochen", antwortete Aura heiser.

"Die Sklaven in Rom hatten es nicht einfach", flüsterte ich auf Sindarin, "ihre Besitzer konnten mit ihnen tun und lassen, was sie wollten. Sie konnten sie tatsächlich zu ihrem Vergnügen töten lassen oder Selbstmord von ihnen verlangen. Für geringe Vergehen gab es Peitschenhiebe. Dies war an der Tagesordnung. In der Regel hatten es Haussklaven noch recht gut im Gegensatz zu ihren Leidensgenossen in den Minen oder auf dem Feld. Man kann sagen, je reicher der Haushalt war, in dem sie lebten, desto besser ging es ihnen. Was natürlich keine Gewähr für ihre Unversehrtheit darstellte. Manchmal war die Peitsche angenehmer, als alles andere, was sich ein perfides dekantes Hirn ausdenken konnte."

Aura hatte sich keinen Inch weit bewegt. Regungslos wartete sie. "Vor uns brauchst du keine Angst zu haben", sagte Anordil leise, "wir werden dir nichts tun. Deine Wunden sind nicht alle verheilt. Einige sind offen und eitern. Ich bin Heiler ..." "Habt Dank für Eure Güte", unterbrach sie ihn flüsternd, "aber Sklaven ist es nicht erlaubt Münzen zu besitzen. Ich könnte Euch nicht bezahlen."

Anordil lachte leise. Ihr Gesicht überzog sich mit Röte. Einerseits aufgrund ihrer vorschnellen Zunge, andererseits wegen Anordils glockenhellem Lachen. "Du hast Antworten auf unsere Fragen", flüsterte er, "für deine Antworten und dein Schweigen über uns, werde ich dich heilen." Sanft legte er ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken. Sie zuckte merklich zusammen. Ich hielt mich bereit sie aufzufangen, falls sie stürzen sollte.

Anordil murmelte einen Spruch vor sich hin. Die freigesetzte Magie war deutlich zu spüren. Die Sklavin atmete heftig ein und taumelte mir entgegen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. Sie hatten das klare Grün frischer Blätter. Ich fing sie auf, bevor sie zu Boden stürzen konnte. Langsam ließ ich sie auf die Knie gleiten. Ihre Finger krallten sich in die Decke, die auf der Pritsche lag. Kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen. Ich kannte diesen Zustand von mir selber. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis der Zauber seine Wirkung entfaltet hatte.

Lautlos ging Anordil zum Fenster. Sein Blick schweifte über die Straße. Mannigfaltige Geräusche und Stimmen drangen von unten herauf. Ich gesellte mich zu ihm. Wir gaben Aura die Zeit sich zu fangen. "Ich werde Eure Fragen so gut es mir möglich ist beantworten, Herr", hörten wir Aura hinter uns flüstern. Ihre Stimme schwankte. Ob vor Angst oder Verblüffung, konnte ich nicht sagen.

"Ist Aura dein richtiger Name?", fragte Anordil, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte. "Nein, Herr. Meine Eltern nannten mich Sorcha." Es durchzuckte mich. "Du bist Keltin?", fragte ich überrascht. "Ich bin Gallierin", kam die prompte Antwort. "Verstehst du uns, wenn wir gälisch sprechen?", sprach Anordil auf gälisch.

Sorcha sah uns überrascht an. "Es ist lange Zeit her, dass ich die Sprache meiner Eltern gehört habe", erwiderte sie langsam, "und ich wage nicht zu hoffen, wer Ihr seid. Oder wer Euch schickt?" Es klang eher nach einer Feststellung, als nach einer Frage. "Es ist nicht von Belang, wer wir sind und von wem wir geschickt wurden", sagte ich leise, "es darf nur niemand von uns erfahren." "Bei Cernunnos Hörnern, ich schwöre es", kam die Antwort.

"Wie bist du hierher geraten?", fragte ich sie. Sie blickte zu Boden. "Vor einigen Jahren wurden ich aus Gallien geraubt", erzählte sie leise, "ich war noch ein Kind. Man verkaufte mich nach Rom in den Haushalt eines Tribuns. Mein Herr war gut zu mir. Ich wurde kaum geschlagen und uns Sklaven ging es gut. Aber mein Herr spielte gerne. Nach und nach verspielte er einen Sklaven nach dem anderen. Manchmal gewann er einen zurück. Mich hat er vor zehn Tagen beim Würfelspiel verloren. Mein neuer Herr brauchte jedoch Gold, keine Sklavin. Also verkaufte er mich an einen der Sklavenhändler hier. Bei der letzten Versteigerung hat mich mein derzeitiger Herr gekauft."

"Und du bist noch Jungfrau?", fragte ich überrascht. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln überzog ihr Gesicht. "Ich hatte bisher Glück", flüsterte sie, "mein Herr, der Tribun, war nicht an Mädchen oder Frauen interessiert. Er hat mehr Gefallen an jungen kräftigen Männern. Aber er schmückte sich gerne mit uns. – Doch hier werde ich nicht lange Jungfrau bleiben. Ich bin bereits glücklich, dass ich die ersten zwei Tage überstanden habe."

"Sorcha, in welchem Jahr sind wir?", unterbrach uns Anordil. Überrascht sah sie ihn an. Sekunden später schlug sie die Augen nieder und eine feine Röte überzog das Gesicht. "Bitte, nennt mich Aura, Herr", hauchte sie verlegen, "er wurde mir von meinem ersten Herrn gegeben. Die Sorcha von einst ist längst erloschen."

In der nächsten halben Stunde erfuhren wir einiges über die Zeit in der wir uns befanden. Wir waren im Juli des Jahres 64 nach Christi Geburt gelandet. Nero war an der Macht, hatte aber noch nicht Rom vernichtet. Doch er würde es in Kürze in einem Feuersturm verbrennen. Die christliche Gemeinde hatte stark an Mitgliedern gewonnen. Petrus war wohl in der Stadt und predigte. Aura hatte von ihm gehört. Sie wusste ebenfalls Bescheid über einen Senator namens Pomodus. Eine ihrer Leidensgenossinnen auf dem Sklavenmarkt, ebenfalls eine Gallierin, war in dessen Haus verkauft worden.

Wir ließen einen Teil unseres Gepäcks im Raum. Unten in der Schankstube herrschte viel Trubel. Wir setzten uns an einen Tisch in der Ecke. Aura brachte uns puls, den traditionellen römischen Dinkelbrei, gebackenen Kohl, Bohnen mit sehr fettem Speck, Brot, geröstete Kastanien und mit Wasser stark verdünnten Wein. Schweigend nahmen wir unser Mahl ein. Dabei spitzten wir die Ohren. Wir konnten aus den Gesprächen um uns herum vieles erfahren.

Es gab bereits vereinzelte Unruhen in Rom. Tagesgespräch waren immer wieder die Christen. Sie wurden für alles verantwortlich gemacht, was den Römern gegen den Strich ging. Saurer Wein, Missernte, verlorene Wetten oder andere Kleinigkeiten. Es erinnerte mich stark an die Verfolgung der Juden in meinem eigenen Jahrhundert. Nach dem Essen begaben wir uns zur Ruhe. Heute Nacht würden wir nichts mehr nennenswertes in Erfahrung bringen.

Am nächsten Tag wurden wir durch den Lärm der Straße geweckt. Rom war sogar in alter Zeit eine laute Stadt. Das Frühstück, ientaculum genannt, bestand aus Brot, welches in stark verdünnten Wein getunkt wurde. Dazu wurden Honig, Datteln und Oliven gereicht. Reichlich gewöhnungsbedürftig für meinen Geschmack. Wir wiesen Aura an, uns zu begleiten. Als erstes brachte sie uns zu einer Wechselstube. Schließlich benötigten wir in Rom gültige Münzen.

Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten, war der Geldwechsler ein Jude. "Werter Herr", sagte Aura zu ihm, "ich bringe Euch zwei ehrenwerte Bürger, die nach Euren Diensten fragen." Interessiert blickte er uns an. Er trug einen Kaftan aus grün gestreifter, fein gewebter Baumwolle und ein dunkles Judenkäppchen auf dem Schädel. Darunter ringelten sich widerspenstig dunkelbraune Löckchen hervor. Sein Gesicht zierte, dass, was in meinem Jahrhundert als typische Judennase bezeichnet wurde, groß und hakenförmig.

"So mögen deine Bürger zeigen, was sie zu bieten haben", antwortete er in einem leisen, annähernd krächzendem Singsang, wobei sein Latein kaum zu verstehen war.

Anordil reichte ihm wortlos einen kleinen makellosen Rubin. Aufmerksam nahm der Jude ihn entgegen und betrachtete ihn sorgfältig. "Was wollt Ihr im Tausch dafür?", fragte er knapp.

"Römische Münzen", entgegnete Anordil ebenso kurz. Der Jude musterte ihn vorsichtig. Doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Wir hatten die Kapuzen unserer Umhänge tief ins Gesicht gezogen. "Ich biete Euch zwanzig römische Goldmünzen dafür", sagte er gedehnt. Selbst mir war klar, dass dies viel zu gering war. "Dieser Halsabschneider will uns über das Ohr hauen", flüsterte ich Anordil auf Sindarin zu, "ich versuche es in Hebräisch, seiner eigenen Sprache. Vielleicht wird er dadurch ein wenig spendabler." Irritiert hatte der Jude meine Worte verfolgt.

"Shalom", sprach ich ihn auf Hebräisch an, "Ihr seid zu weit weg von zu Hause, als dass Ihr bereits Jahwe begegnen wolltet. Mit dieser Berufsethik werdet Ihr schnell euer Leben verlieren." "Shalom und willkommen unter meinem Dach, Schwester", erwiderte er rasch, "ich ahnte nicht, einer Tochter Zions zu begegnen. Für Euch werde ich den Preis überdenken. – Was haltet ihr von fünfzig römischen Goldmünzen?" Ich überschlug rasch im Kopf, wie viel wir wohl benötigen würden. "Ich denke fünfzig ist mehr als genug, Bruder", sagte ich leise. Er verschwand im Inneren des Hauses. Nach einigen Minuten kam er wieder. In seiner Hand lag ein kleiner Lederbeutel. Es klimperte leise in ihm.

"Hier die Goldmünzen", sagte er, "falls Ihr weiterhin Mittel benötigt, lasst es mich wissen. Ansonsten wünsche ich Euch eine gute Reise, wohin immer Euer Weg Euch führen mag, Schwester." "Vielen Dank, Bruder im Geiste Zions", antwortete ich, "vielleicht benötigen wir erneut Eure Dienste. Doch das wissen wir noch nicht. Jahwes Wege sind unergründlich." Wir verabschiedeten uns höflich und verließen rasch die Straße der Geldwechsler. Mit den Goldmünzen in der Tasche fühlte ich mich direkt wohler. Damit konnten wir das Gasthaus bezahlen und noch einiges mehr.

Aura führte uns in den Marktbereich Roms, dem späteren Mercati Traiani. Es war äußerst merkwürdig hier entlang zu gehen. Gestern noch hatten wir hier in einem Ruinenfeld gestanden. Jetzt wimmelte es von Menschen. Händler priesen ihre Waren an. Sklaven und Sklavinnen hasteten durch die Gassen. Prätorianer patrouillierten. Reiche Römer ließen sich mit der Sänfte hindurch tragen. Eine Gruppe von Vestalinnen ging vorbei. Die Köpfe hoch erhoben. Respektvoll wurde ihnen Platz gemacht.

Wir erstanden passende römische Gewänder und begaben uns danach in die Therme. Gewaltig erhoben sich die Säulen der Therme vor uns. Ein Aquädukt führte Wasser herbei. Ich hielt den Atem an. Aura führte uns hinein. Im Inneren wurde ich überwältigt von dem Innenausbau in Marmor und Gold. Es gab Bereiche für alle Volksgruppen. Sogar der ärmste Römer konnte hier baden. Für diesen war es sogar kostenfrei. Allerdings gab es für jene einen gesonderten Bereich. Männer und Frauen badeten generell getrennt. Anordil verschwand im Männerbereich.

Aura begleitete mich zum Frauenbereich. Niemand beachte meine Waffen. Jedenfalls tat man so, als würde man sie nicht sehen. Einige der Frauen betrachteten mich irritiert. Schwertkämpferinnen waren selten, wenngleich nicht ungewöhnlich. Neugierig begannen sie zu tuscheln. Für was oder wen hielten sie mich wohl? Während ich Aura meine Schwerter anvertraute, sah ich mich um. Die Thermen waren äußerst luxuriös eingerichtet. Kaum zu glauben, dass in knapp zweihundert Jahren die Caracalla-Therme noch prächtiger ausfallen sollte.

Überall wo ich hin blickte, sah ich Marmor, Gold und kostbare Materialien. Selbst die Sklavinnen, die hier ihren Dienst verrichteten, waren in teures Leinen gekleidet. Alles war sauber und ein frischer Duft nach Wasser und Blüten lag in der Luft. Kundige Hände nahmen sich meiner an. Ich wurde gebadet, gesalbt und massiert. Eine Sklavin steckte mein Haar kunstvoll auf, bevor man mich in mein neues Gewand aus feinem meerblauen Leinen mit Goldborte kleidete. Dieses drapierte man mit einer goldfarbenen Kordel. Die Reisekleidung legte eine der Sklavinnen sorgfältig zusammen und schnürte sie zu einem Bündel, welches sie mir reichte. Die Schwerter band ich wieder auf den Rücken. Sie verschwanden unter dem lässig umgeworfenen Umhang. Die Kapuze trug ich nun offen.

Als ich mich aus dem Frauenbereich heraus begab, huschte Aura wie mein Schatten hinter mir her. In der Wandelhalle der Therme traf ich auf Anordil. Er sah umwerfend aus. Die fließende meerblaue Toga stand ihm ausgezeichnet. Seine Haare glänzten wie reines Gold und verbargen die Ohrspitzen. Neugierige Blicke streiften ihn. Durch seine Größe, wie auch das Äußere zog er einiges an Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er war in ein Gespräch mit einem römischen Bürger vertieft, der eine teure Toga aus äußerst feingewebter, blütenweißer Baumwolle trug. Er musste sehr wohlhabend sein, denn Baumwolle war in diesem Zeitalter beinahe genauso teuer wie Seide. Beides war rar und schwer zu bekommen.

Langsam trat ich näher. Aura blieb respektvoll weiter entfernt stehen. Weit genug, um nicht zu lauschen, aber nah genug, um sofort zu Diensten zu sein, falls wir sie benötigen sollten. "... _vero solus, quamquam suavissimus regio_ - ... ein wahrlich einsamer, obgleich äußerst lieblicher Landstrich", hörte ich Anordil sagen. "_At praefero securitas romanum_ - ich dagegen ziehe die Sicherheit Roms vor", antwortete sein Gegenüber. Interessiert blickte er mich an. Anordil wandte sich mir zu. Er hatte längst meine Aura gespürt.

"_Haec uxor meum est, Arwen_ - dies ist meine Gemahlin, Arwen", stellte er mich vor, "Arwen, dies ist der edle römische Bürger Maximus Sebarius Lucullus." Galant deutete Lukullus eine Verbeugung an. In meinem Gehirn arbeitete es. Dieser Maximus Sebarius Lucullus musste mit dem legendären Lucius Licinius Lucullus verwandt sein. "_Me placuerit cognotum te_ - es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte er, "Ihr Mann erzählte von Ihrem Haus in der Provinz Germanien. Es muss doch schrecklich sein, fernab von allen Bequemlichkeiten Roms zu leben."

"_Commodas certas habet_ - es hat seine Vorteile", erwiderte ich, "allerdings genieße ich zurzeit die kulturellen Darbietungen." "_Curiosus sum paulum plus proculae provinciae audire_ - ich bin neugierig, ein wenig mehr aus den abgelegenen Provinzen zu hören", schleimte er, "es wäre mir ein Vergnügen sie und ihre Gemahlin heute Abend in meiner Villa begrüßen zu dürfen. Ein ungezwungenes Beisammensein. Petronius, der Dichter des großen Nero, unseres geliebten Caesars, wird anwesend sein und ein paar Senatoren mit Gattinnen."

"_Nos dalectatio magna est_ - es ist uns ein großes Vergnügen", antwortete Anordil lächelnd. Ich verbeugte mich ebenfalls leicht. Anschließend rauschte Maximus Sebarius Lucullus an uns vorbei. Wir verließen die Therme ein wenig langsamer. Aura schloss wieder zu uns auf. "Bringe uns zur Villa des Pomodus", wies Anordil sie leise an. "Wie Ihr wünscht, Herr", flüsterte sie und ging uns nun voraus. Vor dem Mittagsmahl wollten wir die Villa des Senators Lucius Pomodus von außen begutachtet haben.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, lag diese im Senatorenviertel Roms. Das Anwesen war, wie bei den römischen Villen üblich, von einer mannshohen Mauer umgeben. Ein Tor aus geschnitztem Holz versperrte den Weg zum Haus. Auf der abgewandten Seite war ein weiterer kleinerer Durchgang. Vermutlich für die Sklaven. Wir schlenderten langsam um das Anwesen herum. Von innen hörte man Kinderlachen. Aus dem Seitentor traten drei männliche und vier weibliche Sklaven und drei halbwüchsige Kinder. Deren Tuniken waren aus feinem, weiß gebleichtem Baumwollstoff gefertigt, dessen Säume bunt bestickt waren. Dies mussten die Kinder des Pomodus sein.

"Es wird nicht leicht sein mit dieser Flavia zu sprechen", flüsterte Anordil auf Sindarin. "Wir wissen nicht einmal, wie sie aussieht", stimmte ich im zu, "geschweige denn, ob sie wirklich diese Gallierin ist, von der Sorcha sprach. Vielleicht ist es auch eine ältere Sklavin, die bereits länger dort arbeitet." "Folglich müssen wir hinein", nickte er, "heute Abend auf dem Fest werden wir ihm begegnen. Vielleicht gelingt es uns eine weitere Einladung, diesmal in sein Haus, zu erlangen." "Woher bist du dermaßen sicher, dass er heute Abend anwesend sein wird", fragte ich überrascht. Anordil lachte leise.

"In der Therme haben sich zwei Senatoren darüber unterhalten", flüsterte er, "sie sprachen darüber, dass nach langer Krankheit Lucius Pomodus das erste Mal wieder an einem Gastmahl teilnehmen würde. Sie waren gespannt, wie er aussieht und über seinen Zustand." "Und dieses Gespräch hast du zum Anlass genommen diesen Lucullus anzusprechen", folgerte ich.

"Nicht ganz", kommentierte er, "die beiden konsternierten sich über mein ‚barbarisches Aussehen'. Worauf ich ihnen die Geschichte mit der tiefen Provinz in Germanien aufgetischt habe. – Vielen Dank für deine und Giovannis Geschichtsstunden. Sie waren mir dabei sehr hilfreich. - Lucullus kam dazu. Er hatte ein leicht griesgrämiges Gesicht. Er klagte den beiden sein Leid, dass doch ein Philosoph für den Abend abgesagt hätte und jetzt die Anzahl der Gäste nicht mehr stimmig wäre. Die Senatoren erzählten ihm über meine Rückkehr aus der Provinz und machten uns bekannt. Wir kamen ins Gespräch und – siehe da, wir sind zum Gastmahl geladen." "Dafür benötigen wir passende Kleidung", warf ich ein, "die Togen, die wir gekauft haben, werden nicht ausreichen."

Einen Augenblick dachte ich nach. Aura stand schweigend neben uns. Wie stets den Blick zu Boden gesenkt. Sie hatte von unserer Unterhaltung nichts mitbekommen. Wie auch, wenn wir Sindarin sprachen. "Aura, wo bekommen wir geeignete Gewänder für ein Gastmahl im Hause des Lucullus her?", fragte ich sie auf Gälisch.

"Für das Gastmahl im Hause des Lucullus?", fragte sie nachdenklich, "dorthin gehen nur hochgestellte Römer. – Ich kenne eine Sklavin aus dem kaiserlichen Haushalt, die mit der Kleiderkammer vertraut ist. Vielleicht hat sie Gewänder gelagert, die nicht zu auffällig aus kaiserlichen Beständen stammen. Mit Eurer Erlaubnis werde ich sie aufsuchen." Ich nickte zustimmend. Sie entschwand in der Menge.

Wir betraten eine der zahlreichen Garküchen. Dort wollten wir unser Mittagsmahl einnehmen. Von hier aus beobachteten wir sorgfältig die vorüberziehenden Menschen. "Es liegt eine Spannung in der Luft", wisperte mir Anordil auf Sindarin zu, "die Menschen sind unruhig. Sie hetzen und hasten umher. Bisweilen ziellos. Angst. – Ich fühle Angst bei vielen."

"Die Zeit in der wir sind, ist im Umbruch", erklärte ich leise, "das römische Imperium hat längst seine Glanzzeit überschritten. Es ist im Niedergang begriffen. Macht wird zu Dekadenz. Rom ist derart reich, dass es nicht weiß, wohin damit. Und doch hungert ein Großteil der Bevölkerung. Nero ist vermutlich - die Historiker streiten darüber - ein Inzestkind. Inzest war im römischen Kaiserhaus an der Tagesordnung. So hatte er angeblich selber eine Affäre mit seiner eigenen Mutter. Diese ließ er umbringen, wie seine erste Ehefrau Octavia und seinen Ziehbruder Britannicus. Seine derzeitige Gemahlin Poppea Sabina war eine Kurtisane, bevor sie auf den Kaiserthron erhoben wurde. Sie ist genauso dekadent und blutdürstig wie Nero selber. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr."

Ich nippte an meinem verwässerten Wein. "Nero war wahnsinnig, darin sind sich die Historiker einig", fuhr ich fort, "ein wahnsinniger Herrscher ist das Schlimmste, was einem Volk passieren kann. - Niemand hielt ihn auf. Er war für das Volk ein Gott, dem alles Gute, sowie alles Schlechte zugeschrieben wurde. Zu dieser Zeit konnte er sich bereits nur auf die Gunst des Volkes stützen. Senat und Adel hatten sich von ihm abgewandt. Sie verachteten und fürchteten ihn gleichermaßen. Manche Mitglieder des Hofes zogen es vor Selbstmord zu begehen, wenn sie in Ungnade fielen. Die Fluktuation am Hof oder im Senat war bemerkenswert hoch. Nero hatte gleichfalls einen erheblichen Verschleiß an schönen Frauen, - nicht nur Sklavinnen. Ein Teil von ihnen lebte am Kaiserhof."

"Ein Frauenheld?", lächelte Anordil. "Weniger", erwiderte ich, "eigentlich war Nero durchschnittlich von Gestalt, wenn man den wenigen übrig gebliebenen Zeugnissen glauben schenken darf. Es war eher die Macht, die ihn anziehend machte. Jede Frau, auf die Nero ein Auge warf, versuchte allerdings Poppeas Nähe und Aufmerksamkeit zu vermeiden. Poppea war gnadenlos. Sollte sie nur ahnen, dass Neros Aufmerksamkeit sich einer anderen Frau zuwandte, lebte diese nicht mehr allzu lange. Im Jahr 64, das Jahr in dem wir uns aufhalten, brannte Nero Rom nieder. - Oder auch nicht. Die Historiker streiten darüber."

"Also wird bald dieses Feuer ausbrechen", warf Anordil ein. Ich nickte. "Ja", bestätigte ich, "keiner weiß genau, wann und aus welchem Grunde. Fakt ist, dass das Feuer seinen verheerenden Zug in einem der Läden am Circus Maximus begann. Neun Tage und Nächte wütete das Feuer, bis es endlich gelöscht werden konnte. Zehn der vierzehn Stadtteile wurden in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Drei davon brannten bis auf die Grundmauern nieder. Die restlichen sieben waren arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Es heißt, dass es Behinderungen bei den Löscharbeiten gab. In erster Linie durch Christen, was damals als Beweis für ihre Schuld galt. Sie brüllten triumphierend beim Anblick des brennenden Roms."

Ein Sklave stellte eine Schale mit Brotfladen vor uns ab. Ich nickte dankend. "Dies ist aber wohl eher in ihrer Religion begründet", sprach ich weiter, nach dem der Sklave sich entfernt hatte, "für die Christen ist das irdische Leben eine Aneinanderreihung von Qualen. Erst nach dem Tod, wenn sie in den Himmel aufgestiegen sind, beginnt für sie das eigentliche Leben. Daher sahen sie wohl den Brand als Ende der Welt und begrüßten ihn entsprechend. Von anderer Stelle wird überliefert, dass es Leute gab, die bewusst Brände legten, weil es ihnen angeblich befohlen wurde. Dafür spricht, dass in der Brandnacht angeblich dunkle Gestalten gesehen worden seien, die mit Fackeln durch die Stadt schlichen."

Die warmen Fladen dufteten verführerisch. Ich brach ein Stück ab und kaute es. Der Sklave brachte noch den unvermeidlichen Kohl, gebratenen Lauch mit Zwiebeln und eine merkwürdig aussehende gegrillte Wurst, in der mehr Fett und Brot steckte, als Fleisch. "Was davon zutrifft – keiner weiß es. Eins ist zumindest sicher", ich deutete verstohlen in Richtung des Kaiserpalastes, "zum Zeitpunkt des Brandes befand sich Nero nicht in Rom, sondern in seinem Sommersitz in Antium. Laut Tacitus hatte Nero viele hilfreiche Befehle gegeben, um der Bevölkerung nach dem Brand zu helfen. Er ließ die Bauten des Agrippa, das Marsfeld, ja sogar die Parkanlagen seines Palastes öffnen und Behelfsunterkünfte errichten. Aus Ostia beschaffte er Lebensmittel. Die Händler wurden angewiesen, Getreide zu einem niedrigeren Preis zu verkaufen. Schließlich traf man Vorkehrungen beim Wiederaufbau, die einen weiteren Brand dieses Ausmaßes in Zukunft verhindern würden. Auf der anderen Seite kann man in verschiedenen Quellen nachlesen, dass Nero begierig war Rom brennen zu sehen und den Niedergang des Reiches mitzuerleben."

Ich legte eine kurze Pause ein. Mittlerweile hatte sich die Garküche gefüllt. "Es wird berichtet, dass Nero die Schäbigkeit der Gebäude und die alten Gassen nicht mehr ertrug", erklärte ich weiter, "in einer historischen Quelle findet man den Hinweis, dass Nero wohl während des Brandes im Kostüm eines Kitharaspielers vom Palast des Maecenas aus den Niedergang Trojas besungen habe. - Ob er nun wirklich den Brand befohlen hat oder alles nur ein Zufall war, keiner weiß es. Einige Historiker sind heute der Meinung, dass das Feuer durch Fahrlässigkeit ausbrach. Wie du sehen kannst, gehen die Menschen dieser Zeit äußerst leichtfertig mit offenem Feuer um. Der kleinste Funke genügt, um die überwiegend aus Holz gebauten Gebäude zu entfachen. Sollte es jedoch tatsächlich Brandstiftung gewesen sein, so musste es jemand verursacht haben, der davon profitieren konnte."

"Bewusste Brandstiftung", murmelte Anordil, "wer könnte dafür in Frage kommen?" "Nero war es sicher nicht", lächelte ich, "das der kaiserliche Palast und damit alle von Nero heißgeliebten Kunstschätze ebenfalls durch den Brand vernichtet wurde, spricht dafür, dass er nicht der Urheber des Brandes war. Wollte man statt dessen seinem Ansehen schaden, hätte sich der Brand hervorragend dazu geeignet. Und es gab genügend, die ein Interesse daran hatten ihn zu stürzen. Wie auch immer – Nero konnte zumindest dem Gerücht nicht entgehen, er hätte den Brand befohlen. Um diesem ein Ende zu bereiten, suchte er sich einen Sündenbock, dem er den Brand unterschieben konnte. Als Sündenbock wurden die Christen auserkoren."

"Unschuldige?", sagte Anordil fragend, "warum hat keiner was unternommen?" "Die Christen bildeten eine neue Glaubensrichtung", meine Stimme senkte ich noch ein wenig, "und damit nicht nur eine Gefahr für den römischen Götterhimmel, sondern ebenso für die Macht Neros, der für sich behauptete ebenfalls ein Gott zu sein. Die Christen waren ihm ein Dorn im Auge. Lästig wie Fliegen. Daher versuchte er sie brutalst auszulöschen. Tausende starben durch die Verfolgung. Abertausende in den römischen Arenen. Hunderte verendeten in den Kerkern, wo sie hörten und rochen, wie ihre Glaubensgenossen singend in den Tod gingen. Für Nero war es unverständlich, weshalb Menschen derart fest im Glauben waren, dass sie singend starben. Für den Mensch meines Jahrhunderts ist dies ebenfalls nicht nachzuvollziehen. Das Christentum ist zwar eine der stärksten Religionsgemeinschaften meiner Zeit, aber der fundamentale Glaube ist im Laufe der Jahrhunderte verloren gegangen."

Ich sah auf die vorbei eilenden Menschen. Wie viele davon waren bereits Christen? Wer von ihnen würde bald sterben? "Der Glaube dieser Menschen -" ich deutete nach draußen auf die Straße, "- ist jetzt am höchsten. Niemals wieder wird der Glaube an den Gott der Christen dermaßen stark sein, wie zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Für sie war es Glückseligkeit für ihren Gott zu sterben. Möglichst ein ähnliches Martyrium zu erleiden wie Gottes Sohn. Während der Spiele ließ Nero Rom nach hellenischem Vorbild wieder aufbauen. Prächtiger und schöner als zuvor. Viele der Bauten sind bis in meine Zeit hinein, zumindest als Ruinen, erhalten geblieben. Doch der Stern Neros ging langsam und allmählich unter. Nur kurze Zeit danach, im Jahr 68, starb er von eigener Hand. Allerdings wird überliefert, dass er dazu Hilfe in Anspruch nahm. Kein Historiker hat jemals den wahren Hergang seines Todes herausgefunden. Alles verliert sich im Nebel der Geschichte. Jedenfalls war er zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes knapp über dreißig Sommer alt."

Anordil hatte mir schweigend zugehört. Aufmerksam schweiften seine Blicke umher. "Demzufolge müssen wir auf der Hut sein", folgerte er, "damit wir nicht in die Ereignisse mit hineingezogen werden." "Wir sind bereits mittendrin", antwortete ich düster, "Belenus gab uns den Auftrag diese Flavia mit ihren Schäfchen zu erretten. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Du hast sie in der Arena gesehen, folglich wird sie zu den Opfern zählen." "Das stimmt nicht ganz", unterbrach mich Anordil, "ihr Bild habe ich zwar gesehen, aber nicht im Rund der Arena. Das bedeutet, dass sie nicht zwangsläufig zu den Opfern gehören wird."

In diesem Augenblick erschien Aura wieder. Auf ihrem Rücken ein in Nessel eingeschlagenes, verschnürtes Bündel. Sie hatte es geschafft aus der kaiserlichen Kleiderkammer zwei Gewänder zu leihen. Auf ihren Rat hin, gingen wir nochmals über die Mercati Traiani. Dort erstanden wir verschiedene Bänder, Tücher und ein wenig Tand.

Aura ließ es sich nicht nehmen, mich selber zu frisieren und einzukleiden, als wir in unserem Quartier angelangten. Als sie mit mir fertig war, sah sie äußerst zufrieden aus. Ich trug eine goldfarbene Tunika und darüber ein dunkelrotes Chiton aus feinster ägyptischer Baumwolle mit goldfarbenen Bordüren. Es wurde gehalten von goldfarbenen, germanischen Fibeln. An den Füßen hatte ich Sandalen aus weichem Leder mit Goldbändern. Das Haar hatte Aura mir hochgesteckt und kunstvoll geflochten. Es war mit Goldbändern und dunkelroten Borten versehen.

Anordil sah atemberaubend aus in seiner dunkelgrünen Toga mit Silberrand, die er lässig über der ebenfalls grün schimmernden Tunika trug. Sein Haar hatte er einfach nach hinten gekämmt und das Deckhaar an den Seiten zu einem feinen Band eingeflochten. Er trug keinen Schmuck bis auf sein Amulett. Wir entschlossen uns dazu keine Waffen außer unseren Dolchen mitzunehmen. Diese konnten wir unauffällig unter unseren Gewändern verstecken. Aura wurde damit beauftragt unserer übrigen Waffen zu beaufsichtigen. Mit einer der öffentlichen Sänften ließen wir uns zur Villa des Lucullus bringen.

Es dämmerte, als wir eintrafen. Fackeln erhellten die Front. Das Eingangsportal war nun geöffnet. Ungehindert konnten die Gäste eintreten. Sklaven eilten herbei und reichten eine Wasserschüssel, in der Rosenblätter schwammen, damit man sich erfrischen konnte. Zwei von ihnen knieten nieder und wuschen uns die Füße, bevor wir weitergehen konnten. Im Patio war eine Tafel aufgebaut mit Liegen davor. Eine Lautenspielerin und eine Flötenspielerin saßen in einer kleinen Laube. Ihr Spiel klang zart durch die Dämmerung. Es waren bereits einige der anderen Gäste anwesend. Interessiert und zuweilen ein wenig abfällig wurden wir gemustert. Die Frauen, Sklavinnen wie auch Senatorengattinnen, dagegen verschlangen Anordil mit ihren Augen.

Mal sehen, wie lange es dauert, bis wir zu einem ausgeschweiften Gelage geladen werden, dachte ich sarkastisch und lächelte höflich. Unauffällig schaute ich mich um. Sklaven mit Tabletts gingen umher. Karaffen und Kelche standen darauf. Auch bei uns blieb einer von ihnen stehen. Geschickt schenkte er zwei Kelche voll und reichte sie uns. Ich nippte daran. Der Wein war gar nicht mal schlecht. Für die derzeitigen Verhältnisse sogar bemerkenswert gut. Mit den Weinen meiner Zeit konnte er zwar nicht mithalten, aber immerhin war er nicht sauer, sondern von recht angenehmer Süße. Beinahe schon zu süß für meinen Geschmack.

Andere Sklaven trugen Tabletts mit kleinen Speisen, die wie Appetithäppchen angerichtet waren. Verschiedene Olivensorten, in Honig und Sesam geröstete kleine Nagetiere, wahrscheinlich Haselmäuse, eingelegte Pflaumen und ausgelöste Granatapfelkerne. Die umherstehenden Gäste bedienten sich reichlich davon. Für meinen Geschmack bereits zu reichlich. Ich knabberte nur an einer Olive, um nicht unhöflich zu erscheinen.

Nach uns kamen noch ein paar Gäste. Endlich erschien der Hausherr Lucullus persönlich. "_Gaudio ad unum omnes sequi invitationem meum_ - ich freue mich, dass ihr alle meiner Einladung gefolgt seid", begrüßte er die versammelten Leute, "vergnügt euch ein wenig am Spiel meiner Musikantinnen. In wenigen Augenblicken wird das Essen aufgetragen." Danach ging er von einem zum anderen. Überall verweilte er kurz. Dann kam er auf uns zu.

"Ah, der fleischgewordene Apollo", begrüßte er uns, "was für ein Glanz. Und eure Gemahlin ist die Wiedergeburt der Coronis." Galant verbeugte er sich kurz. "Zuviel der Ehre", antwortete Anordil, "wir sind erfreut an einem Gastmahl im Hause Lucullus teilnehmen zu dürfen." "Und ich bin erfreut, derart illustre Gäste unter meinem Dach begrüßen zu können", erwiderte Lucullus schlagfertig. Schließlich wandte er sich einem anderen Pärchen zu. Ich hatte bei der Begrüßung unwillkürlich erheitert lächeln müssen. Nur meiner guten Selbstbeherrschung war es zu verdanken, dass ich nicht in Gelächter ausbrach.

"Wer war Apollo?", fragte mich Anordil leise auf Sindarin. "Apollo war ein vormals griechischer Gott, der von den Römern in ihren Götterhimmel aufgenommen wurde", antwortete ich ebenso leise, "in der Antike galt er als einer der mächtigsten Götter. Seine Fähigkeiten waren äußerst vielfältig. Seine Pfeile, denn er war Bogenschütze, brachten den Tod, gleichzeitig war er in der Lage alle Wunden zu heilen. Diese Eigenschaft gab er an seinen Sohn Aesculap weiter, den er mit der Sterblichen Coronis, deshalb wählte Lucullus diesen Vergleich, zeugte."

Ich nahm einen Schluck Wein und lächelte vergnügt. "Aesculap wurde später zum Schutzgott der Heiler", fuhr ich fort, "Apollo galt als Schirmherr der Herden und Begründer von Städten. Zudem war er Beschützer der Sänger und Musiker. In der Funktion des obersten Orakelgottes war er Herr über alle Seher. Letztendlich fungierte er ebenfalls als Gott der Sonne und des Lichts. Vom Äußeren her wird er stets als überaus strahlend schön beschrieben. Daher wurde er in der nachantiken Welt zum Symbol des Glanzes, des Lichts, der Schönheit und der Künste, hierbei insbesondere der Musik verehrt. Wie sein Vater Jupiter soll er ebenfalls in der Lage gewesen sein Blitze zu schleudern. Angeblich hat er, ich glaube etwa 280 vor Christus, die Kelten mit Blitzen aus Delphi vertrieben. Seine Statuen wurden aber meist mit seinen friedlichen Symbolen – Lorbeer, Kithara und Phiale geschmückt. Die kriegerischen Attribute Bogen und Blitz findet man seltener."

Aufmerksam hatte Anordil meiner Ausführung gelauscht. In seinen Augen blitzte es belustigt. "Jetzt ist mir klar, warum du vorhin so vergnüglich geschaut hast", lächelte er mich an, "mit dem Vergleich des Apollo lag er der Wahrheit näher als ihm bewusst war." "Er kann schließlich nicht wissen, dass du viele Gemeinsamkeiten mit Apollo teilst", erwiderte ich, "wie sollte er auf den Gedanken kommen, dass du unsterblich bist? Oder ebenfalls Blitze schleudern kannst?"

In der Zwischenzeit hatte unser Gastgeber alle Anwesenden begrüßt. Jetzt schlug er kurz in die Hände. Die Musikantinnen wechselten beinahe augenblicklich die Melodie. "Zu Tisch meine Freunde", rief er kurz in die Runde und machte den Anfang. Unruhe entstand. Man strebte auf die Tafel zu. Sklaven halfen beim Drapieren der Togen. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass selbst für die Frauen Liegen vorhanden waren. Ich erinnerte mich an eine Vorlesung, in der man über die Speisegewohnheiten sprach. Frauen hatten im Regelfall keinen Platz bei großen Gastmählern. Allenfalls wurde ihnen ein Sitzplatz angewiesen. Das sie, wie hier bei Lucullus, ebenfalls Liegen zur Verfügung hatten, war die große Ausnahme und hatte wohl eher etwas mit der Exzentrität des Hausherrn Lucullus zu tun.

Als wir alle auf den Liegen Platz genommen hatten, wurden die Speisen aufgetragen. Allem voran ein Aperitif aus Honigwein. Widerlich süß. Sklaven trugen eine hölzerne Platte mit einer Henne auf einem Nest herein. Das ausgestopfte Tier hockte auf einer stattlichen Anzahl Pfaueneiern. Diese verbargen in ihrem Inneren gebratene, mit Speck umwickelte Schnepfen auf einem stark gepfefferten Eidotter. Es folgten frische Austern, eingelegte Seeigel und gesottene Fische. Masthühner, Rind- und Schweinefleisch in unterschiedlichen Zubereitungen. Purpurschnecken, Pasteten mit undefinierbaren Füllungen. Widdererbsen, Kohl, Würste, Hasenbraten, geräucherte Wildschweinköpfe, Frikassee aus Enten, geröstete Kastanien und Nüsse, ein gebratener Pfau, den man wieder in sein Federkleid gestopft hatte. Und wiederum Fische und Schalentiere, diesmal in einem Becken angerichtet, dass wie ein kleiner Fischteich aussah. Zum Schluss noch Obst, verschiedene Mehlspeisen und Backwerk.

Manche Platten waren so schwer, dass sie nur von zwei Sklaven getragen werden konnten. Im Laufe des Abends aßen wir nur wenig von den angebotenen Speisen. Jedenfalls im Gegensatz zu den anderen Anwesenden. Völlerei schien an der Tagesordnung zu sein. Manchmal stand einer auf und ging sich erleichtern. Dieses bezog sich hauptsächlich auf die Tatsache, dass man sich erbrach. Ich empfand es als widerwärtig. Aber ich hatte Gelegenheit in die Runde zu blicken. Es stachen, außer Lucullus, nur zwei weitere Römer ins Auge.

Der eine war ein drahtiger mittelgroßer Mann. Ich würde ihn knapp über dreißig Jahre schätzen. Beeindruckend gepflegt in der Erscheinung. Jemand der nie schwere Arbeit geleistet hatte, sich aber nichts desto trotz körperlich ertüchtigte. Seine Toga war blütenweiß und niemand der Anwesenden trug sie so elegant wie er. Vielleicht von Anordil abgesehen. Er hatte keine Gemahlin, denn er war Junggeselle, wie man aus den Reden erfahren konnte. Dafür hatte er eine Sklavin mitgebracht, die an seiner Seite saß. Eine Schönheit mit milchkaffeefarbener Haut und dunklen lockigen Haaren. Sie war elegant in ein safrangelbes Chiton mit rubinroter Stickerei über einer rubinroten Tunika gekleidet und mit Schmuck geschmackvoll ausgestattet.

Im Laufe des Abends stellte ich fest, dass dies Petronius war, der Schriftsteller und Dichter Neros. Er pflegte eine äußerst scharfzüngige Sprache. Er hatte eine äußerst geschickte rhetorische Art sich auszudrücken, dass es mir einige Male schwer fiel ihm zu folgen. Ich hatte bisher niemanden erlebt, der derart mit der lateinischen Sprache umging. Manche Äußerungen hätten einen anderen Mann wohl sofort den Kopf gekostet. Doch anscheinend schien er zu wissen, wie weit er mit seinen Bemerkungen über den Kaiser gehen durfte.

Der andere Mann, der auffiel, war ein für römische Verhältnisse recht hochgewachsener Mann. Seine Toga bestand aus schneeweißem, sorgfältig gefaltetem Leinen, welches nur von dem Purpurrand gesäumt wurde, der ihn als Senator auswies. Er musste vormals äußerst athletisch ausgesehen haben, doch zurzeit erschien sein Gesicht hager und ausgemergelt. Wie nach einer langen zehrenden Krankheit. Seine Hände wirkten knochig und ohne Substanz. Er aß wenig. Nur von ausgesuchten Speisen. Es schien, als würde er einem Diätplan folgen. An seiner Seite saß eine Sklavin, wie man an ihrem Armreif unschwer erkennen konnte.

Ein schönes junges Mädchen mit einer Haut wie weiße Sahne und kupferfarbenem Haar, dass ihr bis auf die Hüften fiel. Ihre saphirblauen Augen blickten nur gelegentlich auf. Man sah ihr an, dass sie bisher nicht oft an solchen Gastmahlen teilgenommen hatte. Sie wirkte verunsichert und ein wenig ängstlich. Gekleidet war sie in ein dunkelblaues Chiton über einer ebenfalls blauen Tunika, welches mit Goldfäden bestickt war. Sie trug kostbaren Schmuck. Ein wenig später konnte ich aus dem Gespräch heraus hören, dass es sich bei dem Senator um Lucius Pomodus handelte.

"Sagt an, junger Freund", sprach Lucullus Anordil über die Tafel hinweg an, "erzählt ein wenig aus der Provinz. Was ist dort Eure Berufung? Wie seid Ihr an eine solch schöne Gemahlin gelangt? Und was habt Ihr verbrochen, ins tiefste Germanien verbannt zu sein?"

Anordil lag elegant auf diesen unbequemen Liegen. Er nahm seinen Kelch und lächelte Lucullus gewinnend an. "Gar nichts habe ich verbrochen", antwortete er seidenweich, "ich ging freiwillig. Selbst wenn ihr es nicht glauben mögt. Ich führe ein unstetes Leben. Mein Weg führt mich hierhin und dorthin. Meine Gemahlin lernte ich auf einer meiner Wanderungen kennen. Sie war dem Tode nah und ich heilte sie. Wir lernten uns kennen und lieben. Einige Zeit später schlossen wir unseren Bund vor den Göttern. Seit dem ist sie an meiner Seite. Meine Berufung als Heilkundiger zwingt mich immer wieder auf Wanderschaft. Es gibt viel zu lernen. Und es gibt äußerst faszinierende Heilmethoden." "Folglich hat Euch Eure Heilkunst nach Germanien verschlagen?", fragte Lucullus weiter.

Nur Pomodus und Petronius folgten weiterhin interessiert unserem Gespräch. "So in der Art", erwiderte Anordil, "in Germanien wachsen ungewöhnliche Kräuter, deren Wirkungsweise ich versuche herauszufinden." Er wurde von Pomodus gemustert. "Als Kenner Germaniens dürfte Euch die Schönheit seiner Frauen aufgefallen sein", sagte Lucullus und fuhr leicht lauter fort, "Freund Pomodus hat eine kleine germanische Perle mitgebracht. Flavia wird uns mit ihrer Tanzkunst erfreuen."

Ich horchte auf. Dies also war Flavia, das Sklavenmädchen, wegen der wir in dieser Zeit waren. Ein wenig unsicher erhob sie sich und trat auf die freie Fläche vor der Tafel. Die Lautenspielerin hatte ihr Instrument gegen eine kleine Trommel getauscht. Sacht schlug sie einen Rhythmus. Flavia hob die Arme und begann zu tanzen. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte sie sich im Rhythmus der Trommel verloren. Selbstvergessen tanzte sie bis die Trommel aufhörte.

Am Tisch ging die Unterhaltung weiter. Pomodus hatte die Liege uns gegenüber. Nach einer Weile beugte er sich vor. Anscheinend um seinen Kelch zu ergreifen. "Ihr sagtet, Ihr wäret bewandert in der Heilkunst?", fragte er leise. Anordil nickte lächelnd und nippte an seinem Kelch. Seine Augen glitzerten. "Habt Ihr Erfahrung mit seltenen Krankheiten?", fragte Pomodus weiter. "Kommt auf die Krankheit an", erwiderte Anordil leise, "es gibt seltene Krankheiten, die ich heilen kann. Andere wiederum nicht." Sehr philosophische Antwort, dachte ich bei mir.

"Meine Frau und mein Sohn liegen krank dar nieder", flüsterte Pomodus, "meine Genesung verdanke ich nur einem Wunder. Aber es bedarf eines weiteren um meine Familie zu gesunden." "Wie kann ich dabei zu Diensten sein?", fragte Anordil ebenso leise. "Kommt morgen früh in mein Haus und betrachtet meine Familie", bat Pomodus, "sämtliche Ärzte Roms können nicht mehr helfen. Ich klammere mich an jede Hoffnung. Ich bete zu Gott und vielleicht hat er Euch zu mir geschickt. Vielleicht war es Fügung, dass ich Euch und Eurer Gemahlin heute begegnet bin. Wenn Ihr nicht helfen könnt, werde ich weiter beten."

"Nun denn", sagte Anordil, "ich werde Euch in Eurem Hause aufsuchen. Doch wenn die Krankheit derart verheerend ist, wie Ihr es sagt, dürfen wir nicht bis morgen früh warten." "Ich hatte nicht gewagt Euch darum zu bitten", erwiderte Pomodus erleichtert, "doch wenn Ihr es wünscht, wird meine Sänfte uns nach dem Mahle zu meinem Hause bringen." Danach wurde Pomodus von einem der Senatoren unterbrochen. Man sah ihm an, dass er es kaum erwarten konnte aufzubrechen. Nur die Höflichkeit dem Gastgeber gegenüber gebot ihm Einhalt.

Gegen Mitternacht hob Lucullus endlich die Tafel auf. Pomodus war einer der ersten, die das gastliche Haus verließen. "Es tut mir leid, edler Lucullus, dass ich Euer Haus zu dieser frühen Stunde verlassen muss", sagte er zu unserem Gastgeber, "doch meine Familie ruft mich heim. Ich bitte um Vergebung, dass ich Euren germanischen Gast entführe, doch vielleicht können mir seine Heilkünste zu Diensten sein." "Es sei Euch verziehen, edler Pomodus", erwiderte Lucullus, "gesundet nur rasch, damit Ihr Euren politischen Geschäften wieder nachgehen könnt. Und Euch, edler Anorius, sei Euer verfrühter Aufbruch gleichfalls vergeben. Ich bete zu den Göttern, dass Euer Bemühen im Hause des Pomodus von Erfolg gekrönt sein wird." "Wir danken für Eure Gastfreundschaft und hoffen diese bald erneut genießen zu dürfen", antwortete Anordil, bevor wir uns der Sänfte des Pomodus anschlossen. Ich wurde ebenfalls in einer Sänfte getragen. Anordil bevorzugte es zu Fuß zu gehen.

"Was werden wir dort vorfinden?", fragte er mich leise auf Sindarin, während er neben meiner Sänfte dahin schritt. "Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ich ebenso leise, "zur damaligen Zeit sind die Menschen an einer simplen Erkältung gestorben. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was es sein könnte." "Was waren die üblichen Erkrankungen zu jener Zeit?", fragte er weiter. Ich versuchte mit daran zu erinnern, was ich im Geschichtsstudium gehört hatte.

"Soweit ich mich erinnere, gab es etliche Seuchen, die auf nicht saubere Zustände zurückzuführen waren", flüsterte ich, "Typhus, Pest, Cholera und Grippe waren die häufigsten. Teilweise löschten sie ganze Landstriche aus. Daneben gab es eine Reihe von Infektionserkrankungen. Malaria, Gelbfieber, Erkältungen und ähnliches. Vergiftungen gab es eine ganze Reihe. Hauptsächlich durch verdorbene Speisen und Schimmel." "Wir werden sehen", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Für den Rest des Weges schwiegen wir. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Was würden wir vorfinden im Haus des Pomodus?

to be continued ...

- 17 -


	32. Panem et circenses

Panem et circenses

Kurze Zeit später erreichten wir das Haus des Pomodus. Fackeln erhellten das Tor. Ein Sklave in einer grünen Tunika aus Nessel öffnete uns. An einem geflochtenen Wollband hing ein kleines unscheinbares Kreuz aus Holz um seinen Hals. Er verbeugte sich ehrerbietig, als er seines Herrn ansichtig wurde. "Wie geht es meiner Gemahlin und meinem Sohn?", fragte Pomodus. "Unverändert, Dominus", erwiderte der Sklave leise, "der griechische Medicus ist anwesend. Er hat die Herrin erneut zur Ader gelassen, aber das Fieber ist immer noch da. Im Moment ist er beim jungen Herrn."

"Wie alt ist der junge Herr und wie oft ist zur Ader gelassen worden?", unterbrach Anordil fragend. Seine Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch. "Der junge Herr zählt elf Sommer und der Medicus war die letzten vier Tage je zweimal gekommen, Herr", antwortet der Sklave prompt. Anordil wandte sich rasch an Pomodus. "Ihr müsst es unterbinden, edler Pomodus", sagte Anordil eindringlich, "das Kind verblutet."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort eilte Pomodus uns mit schnellem Schritt voraus. Wir folgten ihm beunruhigt. Die Villa war großzügig gestaltet. Die Räume und Gänge, durch die wir kamen, waren geschmackvoll gestaltet. Viel edler Marmor und dezente Goldakzente sprachen von Eleganz. Ich sah etliche Sklaven bei der Arbeit und das um diese Nachtzeit. Es schien aber eher, als wären sie um ihre Herrschaft besorgt. Die Sklaven trugen einfache, saubere Gewänder, die aus Nessel gefertigt waren und wirkten gut genährt. In den meisten Augen las ich Besorgnis. Manche von ihnen schienen leise zu beten. Doch an welchen Gott sie ihre Gebete richteten, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen.

Wir näherten uns einer hölzernen Tür, die reich mit geschnitzten Ornamenten verziert war. Eine ältere Sklavin in einer dunkelblauen Tunika saß davor. Sie öffnete uns die Tür und gab den Eingang frei. Der dahinter liegende recht großzügige Raum war karg ausgestattet. An einer Wand standen zwei Truhen, in denen sich wohl Gewänder befanden. Kostbare Mosaike schmückten die Wände. Vor einem der glaslosen Fenster, die jetzt mit hölzernen Läden verschlossen waren, befand sich ein Schreibpult. Achtlos ruhte eine Leier an einem Stuhl gelehnt. An der anderen Wand stand das Bett. Eher eine steinerne Liege mit dicken Polstern darauf. Dort lag ein blasser Junge unter einer dunkelroten wollenen Decke. Über ihn gebeugt stand ein Mann im grauen Chiton mit einem wollenen Käppchen auf, unter dem sich braune Haare hervor kräuselten. Ein langer brauner Bart zierte dessen Kinn. In seinen Händen blitzte ein kleines gebogenes Messerchen. Dies musste der griechische Medicus sein. Er wollte just in diesem Moment die Ader des Jungen öffnen.

"Halt!", befahl Anordil energisch, "lasst ab!" Der Medicus drehte sich erstaunt um. "Wer seid Ihr, dass Ihr derart ungebührlich hereinstürmt?", fragte er verärgert, "ich versuche diesem Leidenden Linderung zu verschaffen." "Ihr tötet den Jungen, wenn Ihr ihm weiter zur Ader lasst", sagte Anordil ruhig, ohne auf die Frage zu antworten. "Die Säfte sind im Ungleichgewicht", antwortete der Mann gereizt, "ich muss zur Ader lassen, um das Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen. Wer seid Ihr, dass Ihr mein Urteil in Frage stellt?" "Ich bin ebenfalls Medicus", antwortete Anordil gelassen, "geht bei Seite, dass ich den Jungen betrachten kann." Sein letzter Befehl kam unmissverständlich.

Zornig richtete sich der Medicus auf. "Ihr stellt meine Diagnose in Frage?", sagte er mit scharfer Stimme, "dass ist mir noch nie geschehen! -" Er schöpfte Atem um wohl eine Schimpftirade zu beginnen. Doch er besann sich eines anderen, als er Pomodus hinter uns erkannte. Mit Mühe zwang er sich zu einem überheblichen Lächeln. "– Nun denn", sagte er süffisant und vollführte eine einladende Handbewegung, "seht Euch das Kind an. Ihr werdet den gleichen Schluss ziehen, wie ich." Arrogant gab er den Platz am Bett des Jungen frei. Anordil trat hinzu.

Dem Jungen rannen Schweißbäche die Stirn hinunter. Er glühte förmlich. Tunika und Laken waren durchgeschwitzt. Sacht legte Anordil eine Hand auf den glühendheißen Arm. "Sei gegrüßt, junger Herr", sagte er freundlich, "ich bin gekommen, um dir zu helfen. Kannst du mich verstehen?" Der Junge blickte auf. Seine Augen glänzten glasig im Schein der Öllampen. Der Blick irrte ein wenig umher. Mit Mühe fokussierte er seine Augen auf Anordil. "Ja, ich verstehe Euch", flüsterte der Junge leise.

"Wie ist dein Name?", fragte Anordil. "Ich werde Gaius gerufen", kam die leise Antwort. "Gaius ist ein schöner Name", sagte Anordil, "hast du Schmerzen, Gaius?" Der Junge nickte. "Überall", flüsterte er schwach. "Ich werde dich nun untersuchen, um die Ursache dafür zu finden", erklärte Anordil ihm sanft, "du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich versuche dir dabei nicht weh zu tun." Gaius nickte zustimmend.

Rasch untersuchte Anordil den fiebernden Körper. Trotz der leichten Hand des Elben fühlte Gaius Schmerzen. Leise stöhnte er. "Die Lymphen sind geschwollen. Der Körper ist übermäßig heiß. Die Lunge frei und geräuschlos. Herzschlag langsam, aber kräftig und regelmäßig", murmelte er auf Sindarin. Langsam glitten seine Hände über den Körper. Ein Strom von Magie floss. Aufmerksam verfolgte er die Reaktionen von Gaius.

Argwöhnisch wurde Anordil von dem griechischen Medicus beobachtet. "Nun, was meint mein Kollege dazu?", ließ dieser verlauten. Dabei betonte er das Wort ‚Kollege' äußerst sarkastisch. "Ich denke, dass es sich um eine Vergiftung handelt", erwiderte Anordil gelassen ohne seinen Blick von Gaius zu wenden, "mit einem Aderlass ist dabei nicht gedient." Zornig blickte der Medicus ihn an. "Vergiftung? Es ist ein Sumpffieber!", brauste er auf, "jeder Stümper weiß, wie Sumpffieber sich äußerst und wie es zu behandeln ist!"

Nach Zustimmung heischend drehte er sich zu Pomodus. Dieser hatte Anordil unverwandt angeblickt. Offensichtlich gefiel ihm die Art, wie Anordil zu Werke ging. "Ich glaube Anorius", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Ungläubig starrte der Medicus ihn an. Sekunden verstrichen. Anscheinend musste dieser erst die Worte des Pomodus verdauen. "Derart bin ich noch nie behandelt worden!", giftete der Mann, "wenn Ihr einem Quacksalber mehr glaubt, als einem anerkannten Medicus, kann und will ich Euch nicht mehr zu Diensten sein. Bezahlt meine Dienste und ich werde nie wieder Euer Haus betreten." Fordernd streckte er die Hand aus.

"Arminius kümmere dich darum", sagte Pomodus ruhig, ohne den Medicus eines Blickes zu würdigen. Dieser holte erneut Luft. Aber bevor er seinem Unmut freien Lauf lassen konnte gab der angesprochene Sklave ihm zu verstehen, dass er den Raum verlassen musste. Aufgebracht und wütend verließ der Medicus das Gemach. Die eine Sklavin, die uns die Tür geöffnet hatte, sammelte schweigend die Instrumente des Medicus zusammen und trug sie ihm hinterher.

"Bist du dir sicher mit der Vergiftung?", fragte ich Anordil leise auf Sindarin. Er nickte. "Äußerst sicher. Wahrscheinlich Pilze oder Fisch", antwortete er. Ruhig untersuchte er den Jungen zu Ende. Ein leiser Strom von Magie floss. Vermutlich neutralisierte er das Gift im Körper des Jungen. Dieser wurde auch augenblicklich ruhiger. Seine Augen fielen zu und er schlief ruhig ein.

"Bevor Ihr krank wurdet, hattet Ihr Pilze oder Meeresfrüchte zu euch genommen?", richtete er seine Frage an Pomodus. Immer noch beobachtete Anordil Gaius. Erstaunt blickte Pomodus ihn an. "Wir waren auf einem Fest des Kaisers, drei Tage bevor wir erkrankten", erwiderte dieser leise, "dort aßen wir beides, Pilze und Fisch in verschiedenen Zubereitungen. Überdies wurden Meeresfrüchte aufgetragen."

Anordil nickte zufrieden. "Lasst einen Aufguss bereiten", sagte er und reichte dem Sklaven Arminius einen Beutel, "es reicht für zehn sextarii." Das entsprach ein wenig mehr als fünf Litern Flüssigkeit. Ein sextarii war in etwa ein halber Liter. Den Kräuterduft konnte ich bis zu mir riechen.

"Gebt dem Jungen reichlich davon zu trinken", wies er den Sklaven an, "das Fieber wird bis zum Morgen gefallen sein. Sobald er normale Körpertemperatur hat, bereitet mit diesen Kräutern ein Bad. Er soll weiterhin den Aufguss trinken, bis dieser geleert ist. Danach frisches, abgekochtes Wasser soviel er will. Falls er Hunger verspüren sollte, gebt ihm leichte Kost. Kein Fleisch, kein Fisch, keine Hülsenfrüchte und keinen Kohl, keine frischen Früchte, nur gekochte Kost. In zwei Tagen wird es ihm besser gehen. Erst dann darf er rotes Fleisch essen und eingelegtes saures Gemüse." Ein zweites Beutelchen Kräuter wechselte in die Hand des Sklaven.

Pomodus hatte alles fasziniert beobachtet. "Bitte seht gleichfalls nach meiner Gemahlin", bat er. Anordil nickte und wir verließen das Zimmer. Einige Räume weiter öffnete eine Sklavin die Tür zu den Privatgemächern des Pomodus. Hölzerne Läden verschlossen die Fenster. Die Wände waren aufwändig mit Malereien verziert. Geschnitzte hölzerne Truhen mit feinen Intarsienarbeiten bargen wohl die Gewänder. Auf der Lagerstatt, die mit feinen Laken und wollenen Decken ausgestattet war, ruhte eine immer noch schöne Frau mittleren Alters. Weißgesträhntes schwarzes Haar umrandete ein feines Gesicht, welches vom Leiden gezeichnet war. Sie fieberte stark. An ihrem rechten Arm war eine frische Binde. Diese wies einen kleinen blutigen Fleck auf. An dieser Stelle musste der griechische Medicus ihr zur Ader gelassen haben. Ihre Haut schimmerte bleich auf dem Laken. Dunkle Ringe umrundeten die Augen. Die Lippen waren leicht bläulich verfärbt.

"_Galu an i bess, tollim hír fuin_ - ein Glück für die Frau, dass wir diese Nacht gekommen sind", flüsterte Anordil mir auf Sindarin zu, "sie würde andernfalls das Morgengrauen nicht mehr erleben." Rasch untersuchte er sie gründlich. Dabei spürte ich wiederum den magischen Fluss. Augenblicklich schien sie ruhiger zu atmen. "Bereitet einen Kräuteraufguss in gleicher Weise und gebt ihn ihr zu trinken. Sie muss reichlich davon zu sich nehmen, damit das Gift ausgeschwemmt wird", sagte er leise, "im übrigen gilt für sie das gleiche, wie für das Kind."

Danach verließen wir den Raum. Pomodus ging uns voran ins Atrium. Dieses war von Fackeln erleuchtet. Ein Krug mit Wein und Kelche standen dort auf einem steinernen Podest. "Bitte bleibt bis zum Morgen", bat er uns. "Seid unbesorgt", erwiderte Anordil, "beide werden sich erholen. Das Fieber wird bis zur Morgendämmerung gesunken sein. Wir werden nach dem ientaculum zurückkehren." "Ich kann Euch wohl nicht umstimmen, die Nacht unter meinem Dach zu verbringen", sagte Pomodus seufzend, "meine Sänftenträger werden Euch zu Eurer Unterkunft geleiten. Roms Straßen sind nicht mehr so sicher wie in Augustus Zeiten. Viel Gesindel durchstreift die Nacht." "Habt Dank für Eure Großzügigkeit", entgegnete Anordil.

Pomodus hatte einem der dezent im Hintergrund stehenden Sklaven einen Wink gegeben. Minuten später standen zwei Sänften mit Trägern bereit. Vier Sklaven geleiteten uns außerdem. Es war merkwürdig auf diese Weise durch die dunklen Straßen zu ziehen. Ab und an begegnete uns eine kleine Einheit Prätorianer. Respektvoll ließen sie uns passieren, nachdem sie das Wappen des Senators erkannt hatten. Je näher wir unserer Unterkunft kamen, desto belebter wurden die Straßen. Rom schlief nicht. Selbst in dieser Zeit nicht. Ohne Zwischenfälle gelangten wir zum Gasthaus. Der Rest der Nacht verlief ruhig.

Aura weckte uns als die Sonne aufging. Nach dem spärlichen Frühstück machten wir uns auf zum Haus des Pomodus. Wir klopften an das Tor. Sekunden später wurde es geöffnet. Der Sklave Arminius verbeugte sich respektvoll, als er uns einließ. "Wie geht es deiner Herrin und dem jungen Herrn?", fragte Anordil ihn leise. "Viel besser, Herr", erwiderte dieser, "die Herrin ist vor Morgengrauen aufgewacht und der junge Herr erst kurz vor Eurem Erscheinen. Das Fieber ist verschwunden und sie haben Appetit." Seine Augen leuchteten erleichtert. "Führe uns zu ihnen", befahl Anordil.

Auf dem Weg durch das Atrium begegneten wir Pomodus. Freudestrahlend kam er auf uns zu. "Ihr seid vom Himmel geschickt worden, Anorius", begrüßte er uns bewegt, "Lydia und Gaius sind aufgewacht und augenscheinlich wohlauf. Kommt – ich bringe Euch zu ihnen." Zuerst suchten wir die Herrin des Hauses auf. Sie sah zwar blass aus, wirkte aber durchaus munter. Sie hatte offensichtlich bereits gebadet. Erfreut begrüßte sie uns. Allerdings war sie noch zu geschwächt, um aufzustehen.

Danach begaben wir uns in Gaius Gemach. Der Junge wirkte beschwerdefrei. Auch er hatte gebadet. Ruhig schlief er in den frischen Laken. Er bekam nicht mit, dass Anordil ihn untersuchte. Leise gingen wir nach draußen ins Atrium.

Ein Sklave brachte Wein und Brot. "Was kann ich Euch dafür geben?", sagte Pomodus, "Ihr könnt alles verlangen, was Ihr wollt." "Uns verlangt nicht nach Gold oder Edelsteinen", erwiderte Anordil, "wir haben nur eine Bitte an Euch." "Sprecht, werter Anorius", forderte Pomodus ihn neugierig auf, "sofern es in meiner Macht liegt, werde ich Eurem Wunsch entsprechen."

Ruhig nippte Anordil an dem Kelch. Wir hatten in der letzten Nacht darüber gesprochen, wie wir weiter vorgehen wollten. "Edler Pomodus", hob Anordil an, "Euer Haus ist in großer Gefahr. Folgt unserem Rat und verlasst Rom. Am besten am heutigen Tage. – Mit Eurem gesamten Haus." Pomodus sah ihn entgeistert an.

"Was sagt Ihr da?", fragte er ungläubig, "Ihr verlangt Unmögliches. Da ich genesen bin, erwartet man mich im Senat." "Euer Haus ist in Gefahr", sprach ich eindringlich, "Ihr wart lange krank. Länger, als es eine Vergiftung alleine hervorrufen könnte. Flieht, solange Ihr noch könnt." Pomodus sah uns intensiv an. "Der Kaiser?", fragte er leise, "hat es mit ihm zu tun? Bin ich in Ungnade gefallen?" "Wir wissen es nicht", flüsterte ich zurück, "aber Unheil droht und das bald. - Euch und anderen Christen." Er erbleichte sichtlich.

"Woher wisst Ihr?", fragte er, "wir dachten, wir hätten es wohl verschwiegen." Seine Stimme war nunmehr ein Hauch. "Das tut nichts zur Sache", sagte Anordil ausweichend, "aber wir sind gekommen, Euch zu warnen. Nehmt es Ernst." Ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihn zu richten, drehte sich Anordil um und ging. Ich folgte ihm schweigend. Die Augen des Pomodus brannten in unseren Rücken. Ich konnte sie spüren, als wir das Tor hinter uns schlossen.

Den Rest des Tages streiften wir durch Rom. Neugier trieb uns hierhin und dorthin. Bald würde dieses Rom, welches vor uns aufragte, in Schutt und Asche liegen. Das römische Imperium war im Untergang begriffen. Es würde zwar einige Jahrhunderte dauern, doch die Macht war deutlich im Schwinden begriffen. Es kriselte an den Grenzen und es bröckelte im Inneren. Vor nicht ganz hundert Jahren hatte Spartacus den Sklavenaufstand angeführt. Damit hatte er ohne es zu wissen, den Untergang des Römischen Reiches eingeläutet. Der Stern Roms sank unaufhaltsam.

In der Nacht weckte mich Anordil sacht. Unruhe herrschte auf der Straße und laute Schreie hallten durch die Nacht. Brandgeruch hing in der Luft. "_Echuio, mboe badatham lagor_ - erwache, wir müssen rasch gehen", sagte er bestimmend. Entgeistert sah ich ihn an.

"_Ae law!_ - Oh nein!", stöhnte ich auf, "_han eden. Ir ost lacha!_ - Es hat begonnen. Die Stadt brennt!" Ich schaute aus dem Fenster Richtung Circus Maximus. Dort hatte es damals die verheerendsten Verwüstungen gegeben. Der Himmel war rot vom Widerschein des Feuers. Dichter Rauch stieg auf und legte sich auf die Lungen. Eilig nahmen wir unsere Waffen und die Reisebeutel. Aura weckten wir ebenfalls auf. "Rasch hinaus", befahl Anordil. Im Flur klopfte er an die anderen Türen und weckte dadurch das Gasthaus. Verwirrung herrschte.

"Rom brennt!", rief einer ungläubig, "unmöglich!" Doch bald wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. Die Straßen verstopften sich zusehends mit Menschen, die vor dem Feuer flüchteten. In kurzer Zeit würde es kein Durchkommen mehr geben. Voller Panik hasteten Leute an uns vorbei. Dichte Rauchschwaden quollen aus der Richtung des Circus Maximus. Rasch griff das Feuer um sich. Hitze schlug uns entgegen.

Ich folgte Anordil durch die Nacht. Aura lief verstört hinter uns her. "_Boe nuitham i naur_ - wir müssen das Feuer aufhalten", flüsterte er mir hastig zu. Mir war in Erinnerung, wie er damals das Feuer in der Schmiede gestoppt hatte. Wäre er in der Lage ein Feuer von solchem Ausmaß, wie es hier brannte, zu löschen? Eigentlich waren nur die Istari so mächtig! Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Damit würdest du die Geschichte ändern", erwiderte ich hart, "du darfst nichts unternehmen. Wir können höchstens den einen oder anderen aus dem Feuer retten. Aber Rom MUSS brennen." "Tausende werden sterben", sagte er eindringlich. "Ich weiß", wisperte ich traurig, "doch wir müssen tatenlos zusehen, im anderen Falle werden Millionen nie geboren werden und sich die Weltgeschichte komplett ändern. - Du weißt es. – Du hast mir in Mittelerde gesagt, dass ich schweigen muss, über die Dinge die geschehen werden. – So ist es hier gleichermaßen. – Wir müssen zusehen, wie das Unfassbare geschieht, damit das Schicksal seinen Lauf nehmen kann."

Traurig blickte er mich an. "Du hast Recht", erwiderte er, "wir dürfen nicht eingreifen." Wir mussten recht dicht am Hauptbrandherd vorbei. Es gab kaum ein Haus, welches nicht in Flammen stand. Die Luft war voller Rauch und heiß. Mancherorts gab es kaum ein Durchkommen. Das erste Mal seit langem fühlte ich Angst. Beinahe war ich versucht Anordil um das Unmögliche zu bitten.

Ein kleines Mädchen rief neben mir seine Mutter mit Panik in der Stimme. Niemand antwortete ihr. Ich riss sie an mich. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Anordil einen Mann unter einem einstürzenden Balkon weg riss. Nur Sekunden später polterten Steine zu Boden. "Vorwärts!", befahl Anordil mir und schob den Mann vor sich her. An Aura klammerte sich eine Frau mit angstvoll geweiteten Augen. "Gibt es einen Weg hier raus?", rief Anordil mir zu.

Er scharte Menschen um sich. Selbst in diesem Inferno strahlte er Ruhe und Besonnenheit aus. Blindlings folgte man ihm. Hastig schaute ich mich um. Meine Augen suchten einen Ausweg. Dann fiel es mir ein. "Die Kanäle!", schrie ich Anordil zu, "suche den Eingang zu einem Kanal. – Es muss hier einen geben. Rom war schon damals durchzogen von unterirdischen Kanälen."

Bange Augenblicke verstrichen, bis wir einen Kanaldeckel gefunden hatten. Mit Leichtigkeit riss Anordil den Deckel aus der Verankerung. "Rasch", befahl er mit lauter Stimme, "hinunter!" Hastig folgte man seiner Anweisung. Ich beobachtete beunruhigt die Flammen. Sie zehrten an den Gebäuden um uns herum. Eines hatte bereits bedenkliche Risse. Hoch loderte das Feuer aus den Fenstern und den bereits heraus gebrochenen Steinen hervor. Es bröckelte immer mehr.

"Anordil!", schrie ich, als es begann einzustürzen, "_berio aneg!_ - Deckung!" Anordil folgte meinem Blick und schleuderte einen Zauberspruch. Seine Stimme hallte mächtig über das Getöse des Feuers und der fallenden Steine. Die Wucht des Spruches ließ mich zusammenzucken. Meine Güte, dachte ich, solche Energie hatte ich nie zuvor gespürt! Die Steine prallten ab, wie von einer unsichtbaren Wand aufgehalten. Sie fielen zu Boden, ohne uns zu verletzen.

Diejenigen, die dieses mitbekommen hatten reagierten unterschiedlich. "Ihr Götter!", rief einer, "Apollo ist mit uns!" Eine Frau dagegen fiel auf die Knie und bekreuzigte sich. "Der Herr schickte uns einen Engel", stieß sie hervor. Tiefgläubig starrte sie Anordil an.

"Beeilt euch!", befahl er energisch, "das Wasser des Tibers wird uns schützen." Damit schob er die Übrigen in die Dunkelheit des Kanals. Auch ich beeilte mich seinen Worten Folge zu leisten. Immer noch klammerte sich das Mädchen an meinen Hals. Es war etwas mühsam die glitschige grobe Leiter aus Metall hinunter zu klettern. Die Dunkelheit wurde nur wenige Schritte weit durch die oben lodernden Flammen in rötliches Licht getaucht.

Angstvolle Gesichter blickten mir entgegen. In vielen davon las ich aber auch Hoffnung. Geschmeidig schwang sich Anordil neben mir auf den Boden. Knietief standen wir nun in brackigem Wasser. Es roch unangenehm nach Fäkalien und fauligem Fleisch. "Wohin, Herr?", fragte einer der Männer, "wohin sollen wir gehen?" Anordil musterte rasch die Umgebung. Auch ich drehte mich einmal um meine Achse, um mich zu orientieren. Wir standen in einem mannshohen, gemauerten Gang. Das Wasser, oder eher die schlammige, schmutzige Brühe, floss träge in eine Richtung.

"Hier lang", befahl Anordil und ging raschen Schrittes voran. Ängstlich aneinander gedrängt folgte man ihm. Das Mädchen auf meinem Arm schluchzte laut. "Mama!", kläglich durchdrang ihre Stimme die Dunkelheit. In dem Stimmengewirr ging sie allerdings unter. Es ging mir durch Mark und Bein. Aber ich durfte mich ihrer nicht zu sehr annehmen. Kurz entschlossen drückte ich sie einer jungen Frau neben mir in die Arme. "Passe gut auf sie auf", wies ich sie an, "finde ihre Mutter, wenn es möglich ist." "Ja, Herrin", entgegnete sie mir. Ihr Gesicht war kaum zu erkennen. Ein flüchtiger Schatten in einer schwach rötlichen Düsternis.

Wir drängten uns vorwärts. Den rettenden Fluten des Tibers entgegen. Von oben hörten wir die prasselnden Feuer und das beklemmende Geräusch herabfallender Steine. Immer wieder drangen unmenschliche Schreie zu uns. Der Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch hing in der Luft. Dann endlich hatten wir das Freie erreicht. Ich sah, dass aus anderen Kanälen ebenfalls Menschen strömten. Erleichtert atmete ich auf.

Vielen gelang durch die Kanäle die Flucht vor den verheerenden Flammen. Und doch verloren viele ihr Leben in diesem Inferno. Aber noch mehr sollten danach ihr Leben lassen in den Arenen Neros. Wie viele von denen, die mit uns ans Ufer kletterten, würden dort ihr Leben aushauchen?

Anordil zog mich mit sich. "Was liegt da hinten?", fragte er mich und wies zu einer Menschentraube, die sich vor einer Kette aus Prätorianern drängelte. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete ich und überlegte, "ich glaube, dort geht es zu den kaiserlichen Gärten oder irgendeinem Tempel." Bei den Prätorianern entstand Tumult. Ich sah einen hochrangigen Offizier, wenn ich mich nicht irrte, einen Tribun, einen anderen Offizier schlagen. Menschen drängelten vor und mit einem Mal wurde die Prätorianerkette durchbrochen. Sie waren nicht mehr in der Lage, die Menschenmassen aufzuhalten.

"Wir sollten zum Haus des Pomodus", sagte ich zu Anordil, "wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wurde das Senatorenviertel kaum vom Feuer berührt." Er nickte zustimmend. So rasch es ging, bewegten wir uns durch die Nacht. Aura hastete hinter uns her. Menschen drängelten sich uns entgegen, auf ihrem Weg zum Tiber. Vom Circus Maximus aus wehte eine Brise herüber und trug den Geruch verbrannten Fleisches mit sich. Am Himmel sah man den Widerschein des Feuers. Dann näherten wir uns dem Senatorenviertel.

Bereits von weitem sahen wir die Menschenketten mit Wassereimern, welche die Feuer in Schach hielten. Ganze Horden von Prätorianern waren hier zu sehen. Dagegen brannte der Kaiserpalast lichterloh. Dieser war nicht mehr vor der Wut der Flammen zu retten. Man hatte ihn aufgegeben, da der Kaiser nicht in der Stadt weilte. Man sah viele Villen im Umkreis des Palastes in Flammen stehen.

Als wir an Pomodus Tor klopften, wurde uns erst nach einer ganzen Weile geöffnet. "Kommt herein", sagte Pomodus hastig, "in dieses Viertel wird das Feuer wohl nicht leicht vordringen." Er selber hatte uns die Tür geöffnet. Schnell schlüpften wir durch das Tor.

Im Atrium hatten sich die Mitglieder des Hauses versammelt. Aber auch andere drängten sich dort. Sklaven und freie römische Bürger. In dieser Nacht waren alle gleich. Sie teilten die gleiche Angst. Wir traten hinzu. Hinter uns hörten wir ein erneutes Klopfen am Tor. Ein bestimmter Rhythmus. "Und es sprach der Herr, klopfet so wird euch aufgetan", zitierte ich leise auf Latein. Lydia, die Herrin des Hauses, stand neben mir und sah mich irritiert an. "Ihr kennt die heiligen Worte unseres Herrn?", flüsterte sie überrascht. "Ja, auch wenn ich einen anderen Gott verehre, aber ich akzeptiere euren Glauben", wisperte ich zurück.

In der Zwischenzeit waren noch mehr Flüchtlinge angekommen. Das Atrium füllte sich mit Menschen. Viele von ihnen trugen Brandwunden oder waren von herabfallenden Steinen verletzt worden. Ruß schwärzte ihre Gesichter und verschmutzte die Gewänder. "Was geschieht an diesem Ort?", fragte mich Anordil leise. "Dies ist eine Zufluchtsstätte für Christen", flüsterte ich zurück, "die ersten Christengemeinschaften halfen sich gegenseitig. Wer in Not war und an die Tür eines Christen klopfte, dem wurde geholfen. Bisweilen waren bestimmte Klopffolgen vereinbart – wie hier."

Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte die Menge im Gebet. Immer wieder trafen Flüchtlinge ein. Brandgeruch erfüllte die Luft. Heiße Wolken trieben über uns hinweg. Doch die wütenden Feuer erreichten nicht dieses Haus. Wir hielten uns im Hintergrund. Anordil half den Verletzten und ich machte mich in der Küche nützlich. Dabei sah ich Flavia wieder.

"Du bist die Sklavin Flavia?", sprach ich sie an. Erschrockene Augen sahen mich an. "Ja, Herrin", erwiderte sie leise, "ich werde Flavia gerufen." "Du bist eine Gallierin?", fragte ich weiter. Unruhig sah sie sich um. "Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten", flüsterte ich auf gälisch, "bist du getauft worden?" Sie nickte. "Wir wurden alle getauft, die im Haus des Pomodus leben", erwiderte sie, "Petrus selber hat die Taufe zelebriert. Er ist jetzt wieder in Rom." Aus ihren Augen leuchtete die Gläubigkeit der ersten Christen. Warum bei Cernunnos Hörner sollen wir sie auf Belenus Befehl hin retten? Ich hatte in dieser Nacht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Doch ohne Ergebnis. Mir fiel kein Grund ein.

Auch in den weiteren Tagen hatte ich Zeit zum Denken. Der Brand wütete weitere neun Tage, bevor er unter Kontrolle war und allmählich verlosch. Der Geruch des Feuers hing noch lange in der Luft. An vielen Orten flackerten erneut kleinere Brände auf. Und bald machten die ersten Gerüchte die Runde. Nero hätte Rom angezündet, hieß es oder die Christen hätten den Brand gelegt, um sich an Rom zu rächen. Ein anderes Mal waren die Armenier Schuld oder die Juden. Es gab Dutzende verschiedener Aussagen.

Nur ein paar Tage später hörte man an allen Ecken die Proklamation Neros, die er ausrufen ließ. Bei einem der Männer blieben wir stehen. Eine Menschentraube hatte sich um ihn versammelt. Er stand ein wenig erhöht, so dass auch jeder ihn sehen konnte. Eine Handvoll Prätorianer stand schützend um ihn, bereit ihn jederzeit zu verteidigen. "Volk von Rom", tönte er, "sammelt euch und vernehmt die Worte unseres göttlichen Kaisers, dem von Jupiter geliebten Nero." Er hielt kurz inne und senkte seinen Blick auf die Papierrolle vor ihm.

"Und hiermit erkläre ich,", zitierte er, "dass die Schuld an der Brandschatzung unserer geliebten Stadt bei jener üblen Sekte liegt, die sich selbst Christen nennt. Sie haben die Lüge verbreitet, es war Nero, der Rom verbrannte. – Ich werde diese Verbrecher ausrotten in einer Art und Weise, die dem Ausmaß ihres Verbrechens entspricht. – Ihre Strafe ist für alle eine Warnung. – ein Schauspiel des Schreckens für alle Bösewichter, – überall und für ewig – die euch Übel wollen oder eurem Rom oder eurem Kaiser, der euch liebt."

Theatralische rollte er das Papier wieder auf. "Hört, ihr Bürger Roms", fuhr er fort, "unser geliebter Kaiser lässt euch noch etwas mitteilen. – Die Kornspeicher der Stadt sind geöffnet. Jeder rechtschaffende Bürger Roms ist aufgerufen sich mit Getreide zu versorgen. Und Rom wird wieder aufgebaut. Größer und schöner denn je. Der Circus Maximus wird bereits geräumt und erneut errichtet, so dass dort die Bestrafungen in Kürze beginnen können. Zu dieser Stunde werden bereits die ersten Verbrecher gefangen genommen und in die Kerker geführt. - Nun geht nach Hause und erwartet die Proklamation der Spiele." Hocherhobenen Hauptes schritt der Mann zu seiner nächsten Redestelle. Die Prätorianer eskortieren ihn durch die Menge hindurch, die ihm bereitwillig Platz machte. Auf den Gesichtern der Menschen spiegelte sich Erleichterung und Wut, Freude und Hass auf die vermeintlichen Brandstifter. Hochrufe erschollen auf Nero und seine weise Entscheidung.

_Panem et circenses_ – Brot und Spiele, dachte ich frustriert. Jetzt hatte ich den Ursprung dieses Sprichwortes deutlich vor Augen. Und das Leid, was damit verbunden war. Beunruhigt begaben wir uns ins Senatorenviertel. Die ersten Auswirkungen der Proklamation waren deutlich zu sehen. Prätorianertruppen zogen durch die Straßen. Jeder der im Verdacht stand, ein Christ zu sein, wurde gnadenlos gefangengenommen und in die Kerker gebracht.

Pomodus reagierte mit ungewöhnlicher Gelassenheit. Er war der Meinung, dass sein Status als Senator Roms ihn ausreichend schützen konnte. Nur zwei Tage später war er anderer Meinung. Aufgelöst kehrte er von einem Gastmahl zurück, zu dem er geladen war. "Petronius ist tot", verkündete er erschüttert, nach dem er seinen Haushalt um sich geschart hatte, "er starb von eigener Hand. Vor unseren Augen. – Räumt das Notwendigste zusammen. Vor allem Schmuck und Gold. In den frühen Morgenstunden, wenn die Straßen etwas ruhiger sind, werden wir Rom verlassen. – Arminius, komme mit mir. Ich werde dir noch Anweisungen geben."

Der Sklave folgte ihm gehorsam ins Innere des Hauses. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Endlich waren unsere Worte auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen. Betriebsame Hektik verbreitete sich. Erst spät legte sich eine trügerische Ruhe über das Haus. Anordil und ich beschlossen Wache zu halten.

Gegen Morgen, es war noch dunkel, huschte Anordil zu mir herüber. "Wecke die Leute", wies er mich an, "eine Garde ist im Anmarsch. Ich kann sie bereits hören." Rasch lief ich ins Haus und weckte die Menschen. Verschlafene Augen blickten mich an. Dann klopfte es bereits an das Portal. "Im Namen des göttlichen Nero", befahl eine harsche Stimme, "öffne das Tor, Lucius Pomodus!"

Angstvoll drängten sich die Kinder um mich. Anordil schaute sich um. Pomodus näherte sich bleich dem Portal. Gefasst öffnete er die hölzerne Tür. Ein großes Aufgebot Prätorianer in voller Rüstung stand davor. "Lucius Gaius Pomodus", tönte der eine von ihnen, "im Namen des Kaisers höre folgenden Befehl. – Das Haus des Pomodus wird verhaftet und in den Kerker des Circus Maximus überstellt. Vorgeworfen wird die Brandschatzung Roms als Angehörige der Sekte der Christen. Jedes Mitglied der Familie und alle Freien, die ihm dienen, werden eingekerkert, bis das endgültige Urteil gesprochen ist. Als Mitglied des Senates hat Lucius Pomodus Anspruch auf eine ordentliche Verhandlung. Ein Vertreter seiner Rechte wird ihm zur Verfügung gestellt. Der Anspruch auf einen eigenen Verteidiger wird ihm abgesprochen. – Die Sklaven des Haushaltes werden auf ihre Treue zu Rom geprüft und anschließend dem kaiserlichen Haushalt zugesprochen, sofern sie dem Kaiser ergeben sind. Die übrigen folgen Pomodus in die Gefangenschaft."

Auf einen Wink hin verteilten sich die Prätorianer im Atrium. Rücksichtslos zerrten sie die Anwesenden nach vorne. Egal ob Sklave oder Bürger. Anordil zog mich mit sich in den Schatten des Hauses. "_Aphado nin lagor_ - rasch, folge mir", wisperte er mir zu. Mit der anderen Hand ergriff er Aura, an die sich die kleine Aquilina, die jüngste Tochter des Pomodus, klammerte. Ihre schreckgeweiteten Augen musterten uns kurz. "Sei still und sage kein Wort", wies Anordil sie leise an.

Lautlos huschten wir auf die Rückseite des Hauses. Die Rufe der Prätorianer und die Schreie der Verhafteten ebbten zu einem Gemurmel ab. Nur das leise Plätschern des Brunnens war noch zu hören. Anordil zog sich elegant auf den First der umgebenden Mauer hoch. Lauernd blickte er hinunter auf die andere Seite. Mit den Fingern bildete er Symbole der elbischen Kampfsprache.

Eine kleine Gruppe Prätorianer wartete auf der anderen Seite. Offensichtlich sollten sie dafür sorgen, dass niemand durch die kleine Pforte entkam. "Bleibt hier stehen", wisperte ich Aura zu, die ihren Arm schützend um Aquilina gelegt hatte. Geräuschlos zog ich mich zu Anordil hoch.

Auf der anderen Seite standen sechs römische Soldaten gelangweilt in der Gegend herum. Ihre Rüstungen aus Leder knarrten, wenn sie sich bewegten. Wir müssen an ihnen vorbei, signalisierte ich Anordil, Plan? Dazwischen und töten, lautete die Antwort. Nicht töten, gab ich zurück, unschädlich machen. Gut, antwortete Anordil, Zauber einsetzen, zwei mit Schlaf, du rechts außen, ich links, dann bleiben für jeden zwei. Einverstanden, sprachen meine Finger.

Ich konzentrierte mich. Nur Sekunden später spüre ich, wie sich die magische Energie entlud. Wieder war mir, als könne ich den Weg verfolgen, bis der Zauber sein Ziel traf. Wie vom Blitz getroffen brachen die beiden Römer zusammen. Sofort waren die anderen alarmbereit. "Was ist das?", rief einer und zog sein Schwert, "hat jemand was gesehen?"

Lautlos sprangen wir hinter ihnen die Mauer hinunter. Unser Angriff traf sie unvorbereitet. Der Schlagabtausch war kurz und heftig. Sie hatten keine Zeit mehr um Hilfe zu rufen. Dann waren sie im Reich der Träume. Schnell öffneten wir die Pforte. Aura und Aquilina drängten sich hindurch.

"Da sind noch welche!", hörten wir jemanden rufen. Aus dem Haus eilten Soldaten auf die Pforte zu. Anordil schlug diese zu und verriegelte sie. Das würde sie ein Weilchen aufhalten. Wir eilten durch die Gassen. Als wir einige Straßen entfernt waren, verlangsamten wir das Tempo. "Wohin?", fragte Anordil. "Die Katakomben vor der Stadt", antwortete ich, "sie werden uns genügend Schutz geben. – Kein Römer wagt sich dahin, wenn er nicht jemanden zur Ruhe betten will. Sie haben viel zu viel Respekt vor dem Gott der Unterwelt."

Nach einer Weile erreichten wir eines der zahlreichen Stadttore. Es wurde gut bewacht, wie es zu erwarten war. "Und nun?", fragte ich Anordil, "auf welchem Weg sollen wir hinaus gelangen?" "Die Kanäle", erwiderte er, "sie haben uns bereits einmal aus der Stadt geführt. Sie werden nicht bewacht werden. Wenigstens nicht in den verbrannten Teilen der Stadt." Er mochte Recht haben. Vorsichtig schlichen wir uns im Schutz der Dunkelheit die Straßen entlang. Wir mieden die belebten Gassen. In den niedergebrannten Vierteln wurde rege gearbeitet. Selbst zu dieser späten Stunde. Niemand beachtete uns. Man war zu sehr mit dem Wegräumen des Schuttes beschäftigt. So fiel es auch keinem auf, dass wir in einem offenstehenden Kanal verschwanden.

Bald erreichten wir den Tiber. In seinen Fluten ließen wir uns ein Stückchen flussabwärts treiben, bis wir die Stadt hinter uns gelassen hatten. Erst dann kletterten wir an Land. Am Horizont zeigte sich der erste Schimmer des neuen Tages. Rasch trieb uns Anordil vorwärts. In den Katakomben würden wir genug Zeit zum Rasten haben.

Die Sonne erhob sich über dem Horizont, als wir den Eingang zu den Katakomben erreichten. Wie wir es erwartete hatten, gab es keine Wachen. Wir folgten den schmalen gewundenen Gängen bis tief unter die Erde. Erst dort machten wir Halt. Anordil entzündete ein kleines Feuer, damit wir uns trocknen konnten. Aura und Aquilina zitterten vor Erschöpfung und Kälte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sie eingeschlafen waren.

"Was wird mit den anderen geschehen sein?", fragte Anordil leise. Ich seufzte. "Sie werden wohl eingekerkert", erwiderte ich, "Flavia habe ich zuletzt bei den übrigen Kindern gesehen. Die christlichen Sklaven werden mit im Kerker sein und auf ihre Hinrichtung warten. Pomodus – nun, ich denke, er wird einen Schauprozess erhalten, da er Mitglied des Senates war. Wir müssen nach Rom und nachforschen." "Ich werde gehen", sagte Anordil, "erwarte mich in zwei Nächten zurück." Damit schlich er hinaus.

Ich blickte ihm nach. Mir war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken ihn in Rom zu wissen. Aber ich wusste auch, dass er auf sich aufpassen konnte. Nachdenklich legte ich meinen Umhang über die Schlafenden. Dieser wärmte zuverlässiger als die Flammen. Solange sie schliefen, sollte ich die Zeit nutzen und ein wenig Nahrung suchen. Zum Glück gaben die Lebenden ihren Verstorbenen Speisen mit ins Grab, so dass es mir gelang etwas Essbares aufzutreiben.

Anordil kehrte zurück, kurz bevor Aura und Aquilina sich in der zweiten Nacht zur Ruhe legen wollten. "Du hattest Recht", bestätigte er meine Vermutung, "Pomodus wurde gestern der Prozess gemacht. Öffentlich wurde er angeklagt und verurteilt. Mit ihm jeder Christ in seinem Haushalt. – Sie sollen in der Arena des Circus Maximus sterben."

Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Im Circus Maximus? Dann würden sie zu den ersten Opfern gehören. Doch wann? "Wir müssen Pomodus und seine Familie befreien und aus Rom hinaus bringen", flüsterte Anordil mir zu, "die Hinrichtungen werden in zwei Tagen stattfinden." Uns blieb wahrlich nicht mehr viel Zeit. "Das wichtigste ist, das wir unerkannt in die Kerker eindringen können", erwiderte ich. "Der Unsichtbarkeitszauber wirkt leider nur kurze Zeit", überlegte Anordil, "aber wir können damit an den äußeren Wachen vorbei. Wenn wir erst innerhalb der Kerker sind, finden wir genügend Deckungsmöglichkeiten um uns ungesehen zu bewegen. – Ein paar von diesen römischen Uniformen wäre nicht schlecht. Zumindest einer der Umhänge. In der Dunkelheit wird es keiner bemerken, dass sich darunter keine römische Rüstung verbirgt." Er könnte Recht haben.

Doch wir würden uns vorher ein Bild von den örtlichen Gegebenheiten machen müssen. Dazu waren wir gezwungen bei Tage hinzugehen und Zuschauer bei einem dieser grausamen Spiele zu sein. Mir graute bereits jetzt davor.

"_Girich?_ - Du erschauerst?", sagte Anordil sanft. "Du und ich, wir wissen, was sich dort abspielen wird", entgegnete ich leise, "ich weiß, dass grauenvolle Dinge in der Arena geschehen sind. Zur Belustigung des Publikums." "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, _anor nîn_", flüsterte er mir zu, "ich bin an deiner Seite. Ich habe viel gesehen in meinem bisherigen Leben. Es gibt nichts, was mich schrecken könnte." Vertrauensvoll lehnte ich mich an ihn. Er strahlte so viel Sicherheit aus.

Am nächsten Tag machten wir uns auf in die Arena. Es versprach ein sonniger Tag zu werden. Von den Brandschäden war kaum etwas zu sehen. Die Aufräumkolonnen hatten gute Arbeit geleistet. Die Kapuzen unserer Umhänge hatten wir weit ins Gesicht gezogen. Es war in der Tat grauenhaft, was sich dort unten im Sand abspielte. Doch die Menge jubelte. Mich überlief es eiskalt. Ich zwang meinen Geist zur Emotionslosigkeit, während ich die Tränen doch kaum zurückhalten konnte. Beobachtend ließ ich meinen Blick durch die Arena schweifen. Jede Einzelheit prägte sich mir ein.

Als die Nacht hereinbrach, holten wir unsere Waffen aus dem Versteck. Diese Nacht wollten wir es versuchen. Leise schlichen wir uns durch die Straßen Roms bis zum Kerker des Circus Maximus. Es sah beeindruckend aus in seiner Größe. Fackeln erhellten seine Umrisse. Wachen patrouillierten vor den Eingängen.

Geräuschlos wandten wir uns einem der Eingänge zu. Hinter dem Rücken der Wache schlichen wir hinein. Dunkelheit umfing uns. Erst einige Fuß weiter waren wieder Fackeln an den Wänden zu sehen. Das Licht war gespenstisch. Immer tiefer drangen wir in das Labyrinth der Gänge ein. Dutzenden von Wachen mussten wir ausweichen.

Aus den Kerkern drangen verschiedenste Laute zu uns. Wir sahen im Schein der spärlichen Fackeln viele Gesichter. Alte, Junge, Männer, Frauen und Kinder waren dort zusammengepfercht. Die Zellen platzten schier vor Überfüllung. Angst stand in vielen Gesichtern. Und trotz der Angst Erleichterung und tiefe Gläubigkeit.

Ich stand vor den ersten Christen der Menschheit. Eingekerkert in Neros Verliesen, darauf wartend, dass der Tod sie in der Arena ereilen würde. Fröstelnd zog ich die Schultern hoch. Wir konnten und durften ihnen nicht helfen. Resignierend eilten wir weiter. Immer wieder blickten wir in die Zellen.

In einem der tiefen Untergeschosse wurden wir fündig. In einer kleinen Zelle hockte Pomodus Familie dicht gedrängt. Die meisten der Sklaven und Bediensteten waren ebenfalls dort. "Wir werden euch befreien", flüsterte Anordil ihnen zu, "seid nur ruhig." Er murmelte einen Spruch und das Schloss vor uns zerfiel zu Rost. Mühelos konnte er die Zellentür aufziehen. Es quietschte ganz leise. "Ist die Sklavin Flavia in dieser Zelle?", fragte ich in die Runde.

Eines der Mädchen sah mich an. Wenn ich mich recht entsann, war es eine der jüngeren Schwestern des Gaius. "Sie haben sie mitgenommen", sagte sie leise, "meine Schwestern und sie sollen für ein besonderes Schauspiel am morgigen Tag geschmückt werden." Mir lief es eisig den Rücken hinunter. "Wohin wurde sie gebracht?", fragte ich heiser. Sie schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf und fing an zu schluchzen.

"Wir wissen es nicht", erwiderte Lydia, die Frau des Pomodus, "Lucius und Gaius sowie meine beiden älteren Töchter Salvia und Seraphina haben sie gleichfalls weggebracht. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob sie noch leben." Grandiose Aussichten. "Wir werden euch als erstes von diesem Ort wegbringen", sagte Anordil leise, "danach werden wir eure Leute suchen gehen. – Ihr müsst leise sein, wenn ihr uns nun folgt." Schweigend sahen sie ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

Leise huschten wir durch die schwach erleuchteten Korridore. Der Geruch, der hier unten herrschte, war überwältigend. Anordil lief voran, danach folgten die Befreiten. Am Schluss lief ich. Unruhig blickte ich immer wieder den Gang zurück, ob uns jemand bemerkt hatte. Einmal hielt ich den Atem an. Einer der Prätorianerwachen bog in unseren Gang ein. Er erblickte mich und hielt inne. Ich zog mein Schwert, bereit ihn zu töten. Doch er malte mit seinem Finger einen Fisch, das Symbol der Christen, in die Luft, drehte sich schweigend um und ging.

Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Für einige in den dunklen Kerkern gab es folglich Hoffnung. Ich erinnerte mich gelesen zu haben, dass es immer wieder einer Handvoll Christen gelang die Flucht zu ergreifen. Doch dies war nur ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein. Viele Tausende schafften es nicht und starben erbärmlich. In der Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben im Jenseits.

Draußen vor der Arena wartete Aura in den Schatten auf uns. "Führe diese Leute aus Rom hinaus", befahl Anordil, "bringe sie zu Aquilina in die Katakomben vor der Stadt. Wartet dort." Wir sahen uns an und gingen in die Dunkelheit zurück. "Wo sollen wir suchen?", fragte er mich. "Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, waren die Arenen in verschiedene Bereiche gegliedert. Es gab einen Gefangenentrakt und einen Mannschaftsbereich. Wir werden in dem Bereich dazwischen anfangen zu suchen."

Lautlos schlichen wir durch die spärlich erhellten Gänge. Ein Ächzen und Stöhnen klang durch die Stille. Immer wieder unterbrochen von Gebeten. Als wir in dem Trakt angelangt waren, verharrten wir einige Minuten in den Schatten. Anordil streckte seine magischen Fühler nach den Auren der Gesuchten aus. Plötzlich lächelte er zufrieden. "Du hast Recht", flüsterte er mir zu, "ich kann sie unweit von hier spüren. Komm, - folge mir." Leise huschten wir vorwärts. Immer wieder begegneten wir Wachen, die nicht ahnten, was sich nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt in der Dunkelheit verbarg.

Vor einer Holztüre blieb Anordil stehen. Er lauschte. "Hier ist es", wisperte er, "zumindest die Mädchen kann ich spüren." "Geht es ihnen gut?", fragte ich leise. Er nickte. "Folglich sollten wir zuerst nach Lucius und Gaius sehen", flüsterte ich. Wieder nickte er und wand sich dem Gang zu, der nach links abbog. Immer wieder blieb er stehen und ertastete die Auren. Doch bald war dies nicht mehr vonnöten. Bereits von weitem konnte man die Schmerzensschreie hören. Und es war zweifelsohne die Stimme des Lucius Pomodus.

Als wir an der Kammer angelangt waren, konnten wir durch die Gitterstäbe in den Raum dahinter sehen. Ein römischer Feldherr, dessen Grad ich nicht genau erkennen konnte, verdeckte mir die Sicht. Einige Wachen standen an den Wänden. Ein Senator in weißer Toga mit Purpurrand hatte sich an eine Wand gedrängt. Sein Gesicht war weiß wie der Stoff seiner Toga. Er schluckte heftig. Ekel, Abscheu und Grauen stand in seinen Augen.

"Ihr habt es Euch selber zuzuschreiben, Pomodus", sprach er heiser, immer wieder einen Brechreiz unterdrückend, "Ihr könnt froh sein, das der Kaiser es in seiner großen Güte gestattet hat, dass Ihr in der Abgeschiedenheit dieser Kammer sterben dürft und nicht vor den Augen des Pöbels, wie der Rest Eurer Brut." "Auf diese Ehre hätte ich gerne verzichtet", hörte ich die leise, gebrochene Stimme von Pomodus. Der Feldherr ging an die Seite. Jetzt hatten wir freie Sicht auf die grässliche Szene, die vor uns lag.

Grauen schüttelte mich und jagte Schauer über meinen Rücken. Meine Hand krallte sich um die tröstliche Kälte meines Dolches. Lucius lag auf ein Brett gefesselt, welches halb aufgerichtet stand. Rechts vor ihm konnte ich Gaius erkennen. Eher gesagt, dass was von ihm übrig war. Die formlose Masse zuckte im Schein der Fackeln. Es war noch Leben in ihr. Lucius selber stand das Grauen und die Pein im Gesicht geschrieben. Nur Fetzen des Gewandes bedeckten die blutige Blöße seines Leibes. Die Kerkermeister fuhren ungerührt in ihrem Handwerk fort.

"Oh, Herr Jesus", die Stimme von Lucius war kaum noch zu hören, "deine Gnade erflehe ich. Errette meine Mädchen." Sein Blick tastete die Wände ab. In der Hoffnung ein Zeichen zu sehen. "Gaius ist über die Schwelle des Todes gegangen", wisperte Anordil, "ich werde sein Leiden beenden." Er murmelte einen Spruch. Sekunden später rührte sich Gaius nicht mehr. Anordil hatte ihm die Luft zum Atmen genommen. Pomodus bemerkte das letzte Aufbäumen seines Sohnes. Sein Blick wanderte bis zur Gittertür. Er musste uns dahinter unweigerlich erkennen. In seinen Augen lag ein Flehen.

"Zögert das Unvermeidliche nicht länger hinaus", sprach der Senator, "der Kaiser will die Namen der anderen Senatoren, die Eurer Sekte angehören. Danach wird Euer Tod schnell und schmerzlos sein." Pomodus sah ihn mit Verachtung an. Sogar im Angesicht des Todes war er stolz.

"Ich werde niemals zu einem Verräter", flüsterte er mit trockener Kehle, "lieber zerschneidet mich in tausend Stücke. Für den Herrn werde ich es ertragen." Bedauernd sah der Senator ihn an. "Ihr lasst mir keine andere Wahl, lieber Pomodus", sprach er mit fester Stimme, "Wache, - holt die jüngere Tochter dieses Abschaums herbei." Pomodus erbleichte. "Nicht Seraphina", hauchte er, "nicht sie." Die Wache salutierte und verließ den Raum. Sie würden das Mädchen holen.

"Die Wache muss ausgeschaltet werden. Sie darf die Zelle nicht erreichen", flüsterte Anordil mir zu. Ich nickte grimmig und zog vorsichtshalber meine Schwerter. Zwangsläufig musste die Wache an uns vorbei. Sie kam nicht dazu, einen Warnruf auszustoßen. Der Schlafzauber traf ihn unvorbereitet. Einem Mehlsack gleich sackte er zu Boden. Anordil fing ihn auf, bevor dieser aufschlug. Der Lärm wäre zu verdächtig gewesen.

Danach blickten wir erneut in die Kammer vor uns. Pomodus sah uns an. "Herr, rette meine Mädchen", flüsterte er. Anordil wusste, dass er uns meinte. Der feiste Senator mit dem bleichen Gesicht wohl eher, dass Pomodus zu Gott betete. "Dieser Jesus kann dir und deiner Familie nicht mehr helfen", herrschte er Pomodus respektlos an, "rette lieber deine Ehre und entsage dieser Sekte. Vielleicht zeigt sich unser geliebter Kaiser gnädig und begnadigt zumindest deine Brut."

Anordil hatte Pomodus zugenickt. Ja, wir werden deine Familie retten. Erleichtert atmete Pomodus aus und versuchte gar ein Lächeln, was ihm ob der Schmerzen nicht gelang. "Herr, in deine Hände befehle ich meinen Geist", hauchte Pomodus ergeben, als Anordil die Hand hob. Ganz sanft pustete er über die Handfläche. Überrascht hielt ich den Atem an. Ich spürte die Energie des Zaubers, den Anordil auf den Weg schickte und zuckte zusammen. Es war wie ein unsichtbarer Pfeil, tödlich und schnell. Wer verbarg sich hinter Anordil? Dabei dachte ich, ich würde ihn kennen. Ich nahm mir vor, ihn danach zu fragen, aber nicht jetzt. Sobald wir aus diesem Desaster heraus waren und in Sicherheit. Einen Atemzug später verlosch das Leben des Lucius Pomodus mit einem tiefen Aufseufzer.

Hektik brach in der Kammer aus. "Er sollte noch nicht sterben!", rief der feiste Senator enttäuscht, "er hat nicht alles gesagt, was er wusste. – Kerkermeister, tut doch was!" Mit hochgezogenen Schultern blickte dieser den Senator an. "Hier kann ich nichts mehr tun", erwiderte er, "Tote sind nun mal tot. – Niemand kann sie zum Leben erwecken. Vielleicht Hades, aber sonst?" "Bei Jupiter!", herrschte der Senator ihn an, "unfähig! – Ihr seid alle unfähig! – Nicht einmal in der Lage, einen Gefangenen am Leben zu erhalten ..."

Wir zogen uns ein Stückchen zurück. Die Tiraden des Senators und die Antworten des Kerkermeisters verfolgten uns bis in den nächsten Gang. Dann verschwammen sie zu einem lauten Gemurmel. "_Lagor, Arwen_ - rasch, Arwen", sagte Anordil, "lass uns die Mädchen befreien und schnellstmöglich verschwinden. Man wird den Soldaten bald vermissen." Ich steckte meine Schwerter ein und folgte Anordil.

Schnell rannten wir zu der Kammer, wo wir die Mädchen gehört hatten. Anordil lauschte kurz an der Tür. "Es sind Wachen anwesend", flüsterte er, "sie machen sich lustig über die Angst der Mädchen. Drei Sklavinnen sind ebenfalls dort. - Sie haben Angst." "Kannst du einen der Wachen mit einem Blitz erwischen?", fragte ich ihn. Er nickte leicht. "Dazu muss ich ihn sehen, aber ich denke, dass ist machbar", erwiderte er, "am besten den auf der anderen Seite der Kammer. Falls dort eine Tür sein sollte, kann er nicht mehr fliehen." Wir machten uns bereit. Sekunden später stürmten wir den Raum.

Ein Blitz erhellte die Kammer für einen Sekundenbruchteil. Die Wache, die lässig an der Wand der Türe gegenüber gelehnt hatte, brach zusammen. Bevor die anderen beiden ihre Schwerter ziehen konnten, leisteten sie ihm Gesellschaft. Die Mädchen hatten kurz in Angst und Panik aufgeschrieen. "Seid ruhig", rief Salvia, "das sind Anorius und seine Gemahlin. Der Herr muss sie geschickt haben." Nun erkannten Seraphina und Flavia uns ebenfalls.

Zitternd standen die Mädchen vor uns. Die Sklavinnen hatten sich angstvoll in einer Ecke zusammengedrängt. Anordil fasste Flavia am Arm und zog sie mit. "Macht rasch, Frau", sagte er zu ihr, "wir müssen hinaus gelangen, bevor mehr Wachen kommen." Ich zog die anderen beiden Mädchen mit mir. Eine der Sklavinnen versperrte uns mutig den Weg. "Bitte, Herr, nehmt uns mit", sagte sie mit Angst in der Stimme, "wenn wir alleine gefunden werden, wird man uns töten." "Folgt uns und seid leise", antwortete Anordil.

Leise und so schnell es ging huschten wir durch die dunklen Korridore. Nur ein einziges Mal mussten wir kämpfen. Die Mädchen waren nicht leise genug, um ohne aufzufallen durch die Gänge zu huschen. So blieb es nicht aus, dass wir die Aufmerksamkeit einer Wacheinheit auf uns zogen. Laute Rufe hallten uns entgegen. Anordil murmelte verärgert vor sich hin. Er hätte es vorgezogen unbemerkt zu bleiben. Doch so blieb uns keine Wahl. Wir zogen die Schwerter und liefen den Wachen entgegen.

Überrascht schrieen die Mädchen auf, als plötzlich Flammen Anordils Schwert umzüngelten. Dann kreuzten wir die Klingen mit den Römern. Ich war erstaunt über die gute Abwehr. Diese Soldaten waren sehr gut ausgebildet dafür, dass sie nur eine einfache Wacheinheit waren. Ich hatte Mühe sie außer Gefecht zu setzen, ohne sie zu töten. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich, dass es Anordil ähnlich erging. Zur Verwirrung warf er kurzerhand zwei Blitze in die Gänge hinein. Diese taten auch ihre Wirkung. Verschreckt ließen gar drei der Soldaten ihre Schwerter fallen. Durch das Entsetzen, welches Anordil damit ausgelöst hatte, bekamen wir einige Sekunden zum schnellen Handeln. Ein paar Augenblicke später lagen die Soldaten kampfunfähig am Boden.

Wir schoben die nunmehr verängstigten Mädchen weiter den Gang entlang, vorbei an den reglos liegenden Männern. Jetzt mussten wir schnellstens aus dem Kerker gelangen. Noch ein Kampf wäre unklug. Aber anscheinend hatte niemand sonst den Aufruhr bemerkt. Oder hatte Anordil magisch nachgeholfen? Ich war mir nicht sicher. Ich hatte zwar viel magische Energie gespürt. Doch vermochte ich nicht zu sagen, welche Sprüche er eingesetzt hatte. Außer denen, deren Wirkung offensichtlich war. Letztendlich standen wir vor dem Kerker. Die Nachtkühle legte sich belebend auf meine verschwitzte Haut.

"Nicht rasten", drängte Anordil, "wir müssen weiter." Rasch liefen wir durch die Nacht. Immer auf der Hut, dass wir keiner Patrouille in die Arme liefen. Endlich waren wir vor der Stadt. In den Katakomben erwarteten uns die anderen Befreiten. "Was ist mit meinem Mann und meinem Sohn?", fragte Lydia leise. Anordil sah sie sanft an. "Es tut uns leid, aber für sie konnten wir nichts mehr tun. Sie sind tot", sagte er, "sie starben für ihren Gott." Leise weinte Lydia vor sich hin. Der Sklave Arminius nahm sie sanft in den Arm. Er hielt seine Herrin fürsorglich. Später stimmten sie Lieder an. Eine Totenklage für die Verblichenen.

Den nächsten Tag blieben wir bei ihnen. Wir besorgten ihnen unauffällige Gewänder, ein paar Dolche, Schwerter und ein wenig Proviant. "Geht weiter nach Norden", sagte ich zu ihnen, "versucht nach Eire zu gelangen. Flavia und Aura werden euch den Weg weisen und geleiten. Ihr habt genügend Mittel, um unauffällig dorthin zu gelangen. - Reist bei Nacht." Ich deutete auf ihren Schmuck, den man ihnen belassen hatte. Wenn sie diesen unterwegs verkauften, würden sie ohne zu hungern bis Irland gelangen. "Ich werde meine Herrin gut beschützen", versprach Arminius, "sie werden dieses Land erreichen, dies verspreche ich Euch, Herr." "Dein Herr hatte dich freigelassen", erwiderte Anordil, "du bist zu nichts verpflichtet." "Ich bin es meinem Herrn schuldig, dass ich auf seine Gemahlin aufpasse", entgegnete Arminius, "ich werde meine Schuld begleichen und dann meiner Wege gehen." Anordil nickte ihm anerkennend zu. Für ihn war Ehre ebenfalls ein hohes Gut.

"Was ist mit Euch", fragte Lydia, "werdet Ihr uns nicht geleiten?" "Leider nicht", antwortete ich ihr, "unsere Aufgabe ist erfüllt. Wir werden dahin zurückkehren, von wo wir kamen. – Doch seid unbesorgt. Ihr werdet wohlbehalten Eire erreichen." "Habt Dank", sagte Flavia leise, "wir verdanken Euch unser Leben. Gott muss Euch gesandt haben uns zu helfen." "Nicht ganz", erwiderte ich lächelnd, "danke Belenus für deine Rettung. Denn er war es, der uns geschickt hat DICH und die dir Anvertrauten zu befreien." Anordil erschien aus der Dunkelheit neben dem Feuer auf. "Wir müssen gehen", sagte er leise.

Wir verließen sie in der Nacht. Um wieder in die Gegenwart zu gelangen, mussten wir in die Arena zurück, in welcher wir gelandet waren. Dies gestaltete sich einfacher, als wir angenommen hatten. In der Hektik des ausklingenden Tages fiel es nicht auf, dass sich zwei Gestalten in die Gewölbe begaben. Die Wachen hatten nichts dazu gelernt. Ohne viel Mühe gelangten wir tief in den Kerker hinein. In einer der vielen Nischen warteten wir auf die Nacht. Die Jubelschreie des Publikums hallten bis zu uns. Sie übertönten die Todesschreie der Sterbenden. Manchmal wurde dieses übertönt vom Gesang der übrigen Gefangenen, die in ihren Zellen warteten. Mehr als einmal überlief es mich eisig. Endlich senkte sich gnädige Nacht über diesen Ort des Schreckens.

Gegen Mitternacht verließen wir unser Versteck und schlichen in die Arena. Herumliegende Stofffetzen, das zertrampelte Stroh und der beißende Geruch nach Fäkalien sagte mir, dass sich vor kurzem Menschen dort befunden hatten, die um ihr Leben kämpften. Mich schauderte, wenn ich daran dachte, wie sie wohl zu Tode gekommen waren. Die Schreie würden mich wohl noch eine ganze Weile verfolgen.

Anordil schaute mich fragend an. "Das Amulett, Arwen", forderte er mich leise auf, "andernfalls sind wir an diesem Ort gefangen." Mit zittrigen Fingern fischte ich das Amulett hervor. Hell strahlte es auf. Sekunden später fing der Lichtkreis an zu rotieren. "Nun, mein Kind", hörte ich Belenus Stimme, "du hast erfolgreich deinen Auftrag zu Ende gebracht. Nun wird das Schicksal seinen Lauf nehmen, wie es vorherbestimmt ist."

"Großer Belenus", sprach ich ehrfürchtig, "was ist die Bestimmung?" Ein leises Lachen drang an mein Ohr. "Ohne Sorcha und Brigida würdest du nicht existieren. Beide wurden von ihrer Herrin freigelassen und begleiteten sie sicher nach Eire, wo Lydia und ihre Kinder eine Heimstatt fanden. Beide gingen in die Königsstadt. Beide wurden Priesterinnen der Kelten. Brigida ging ein Bündnis mit einem Kelten ein. Sorcha verband sich ebenfalls. Allerdings verließ sie mit ihrem Gemahl Eire und folgte ihm in seine Heimat. Ein Nachfahre von ihr vermählte sich später mit einer Nachfahrin Brigidas und du trägst beider Blut in dir."

"Wer verband sich mit wem?", fragte ich überrascht. In meinem Kopf überschlug ich kurz die Ahnenreihe. Wer kam in Frage? "Dein Vater stammte aus Sorchas Linie und deine Mutter aus Brigidas", kam die Antwort. "Die Lücken -", hauchte ich, "wir verfolgten nur die druidische Linie, weil darüber die Blutlinie weitergegeben wurde. Diese ist vollständig. In der meines Vaters waren Lücken, die nicht zu schließen waren." Überrascht starrte ich auf das Amulett. "Gestattet mir ebenfalls eine Frage", hob Anordil an. "So frage, was auf deinem Herzen liegt, Sohn der Erstgeborenen", antwortete Belenus zu meiner Verblüffung. "Wie gelangte das Symbol deiner Macht in das Kolosseum?", fragte Anordil, "es wurde noch nicht gebaut, in der Zeit, in der wir uns befinden." Belenus lachte. Es schwang erheitert durch die Nachtluft. "Die Römer praktizierten noch lange die Zurschaustellung von Hinrichtungen oder Kampfspielen in ihren Arenen", antwortete er, "so gelangte ein Enkelsohn Brigidas hierher zurück. Er brachte das Symbol an. Es war seine Bestimmung. So wie es Flavias war, ihren Namen in den Katakomben zu hinterlassen, bevor sie nach Eire aufbrach. - Nun geht, meine Kinder. Es ist Zeit."

Das Strahlen vor uns wurde heller. Leises Lachen begleitete unseren Weg zurück in die Gegenwart. Stille umfing uns. Die Zeichen an der Wand hatten aufgehört zu glühen. Allmählich gewöhnten sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit. Wir schlichen hinaus. Bedrückt standen wir in den Ruinen. Die Stille wirkte anklagend. Sie war keineswegs tröstlich. Noch schien es mir, als könne ich das Stöhnen und Ächzen hören, das aus den Kerkern herauf drang. Irgendwo hörte ich eine Glocke. Andere antworteten ihr. Es mussten die Kirchenglocken Roms sein. In ihrem Rhythmus konnte ich die Gesänge der Gefangenen hören. Ein Wehlaut aus ferner Vergangenheit. Schauder rannen über meinen Rücken.

Anordil legte leicht eine Hand auf meine Schulter. "_Boe badatham lagor_ - wir müssen rasch gehen", sprach er zu mir, "_ne-thinnas aur eden echuia_ - bald bricht der neue Tag an." "Es ist so unwirklich", flüsterte ich, "ich kann es kaum fassen." Ich blickte in das Rund der Arena zurück, als wir diesen fürchterlichen Platz verließen.

Nur wenige Stunden waren es bis Tagesanbruch.

to be continued ...

- 18 -


	33. Die Höhle des Löwen

**Die Höhle des Löwen**

Ausgelaugt schlichen wir aus dem Kolosseum. Wie viel Zeit mochte verstrichen sein? Hatte man uns bereits vermisst? "Wahrscheinlich nicht", wisperte Anordil, "wir waren zwar mehrere Wochen in der anderen Zeit, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Belenus die Zeit hier angehalten hat." "Meinst du?", fragte ich skeptisch, "nicht dass ich dir nicht glauben würde, aber ist das möglich?" Anordil lächelte. "Belenus ist ein Gott", erwiderte er, "gibt es etwas, was für Götter unmöglich ist?" Da mochte er wirklich Recht haben. Trotzdem suchte ich nach einer Datumsanzeige.

Wir fanden auch eine auf unserem Weg durch das nächtliche Rom. Und es stimmte. In der Tat war keine Zeit verstrichen. Vielleicht ein oder zwei Stunden, aber es war noch die Nacht, in der wir aufgebrochen waren. Müde und erleichtert traten wir den Weg zum Kloster an. Am nächsten Morgen wollte Giovanni uns zu einer weiteren Führung abholen. Eigentlich war mein Bedürfnis nach Rom gestillt. Zumindest für den Rest dieser Nacht. Als ich das weiche Kissen der einfachen Liege sah, seufzte ich auf. Endlich ein richtiges Bett! Endlich klare Luft, die durch das Fenster wehte. Die letzten Wochen hatten wir in den Katakomben verbracht. Bei konstanten vierzehn Grad Celsius und einer anhaltend kalkig-staubigen Luft.

Rasch streifte ich meine Gewänder ab. Sie fielen auf einen Haufen. Die Nachtluft ließ mich frösteln, so dass ich schnell meine müden Glieder auf der Liege ausstreckte und die Decke über mich zog. Augenblicke später spürte ich seine Wärme neben mir. Mit geschlossenen Augen kuschelte ich mich an ihn. "Es ist so schön, dich zu fühlen", murmelte ich, während ich meinen Kopf an seiner Brust barg. Wie brachte er es nur fertig, selbst jetzt noch diesen unverkennbaren Geruch nach Wald und Moos zu verströmen, der die Ausdünstungen des Schweißes übertünchte?

Ich vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Darüber nachzudenken war mir ebenfalls nicht mehr möglich. Zu schnell fielen mir die Augen zu und tiefer, traumloser Schlaf übermannte mich. Ich war mir sicher, am nächsten Morgen nicht rechtzeitig zu erwachen.

Doch Anordil weckte mich, als die Sonne aufging. "Ich weiß, du hast nur wenig geschlafen", sagte er zu mir, "aber wir sollten baden und unsere Gewänder waschen, bevor Giovanni kommt." Gehorsam folgte ich ihm zum Bad, welches wir hier in den Klostermauern benutzen durften. Ich musste Anordil zustimmen. In den letzten Tagen in Neros Rom hatten wir keine Gelegenheit gehabt ein Bad aufzusuchen. Das höchste der Gefühle war eine kurze Wäsche im Tiber gewesen. Daher verströmten wir, insbesondere ich, einen eher kräftigen Geruch.

Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung sank ich in das heiße Wasser, welches Anordil in die Wanne hatte laufen lassen. Ich schrubbte mich ausgiebig und genoss den zarten Schaum des Badezusatzes, der nach Blumen duftete. Leise lachend leistete Anordil mir Gesellschaft. "Es tut wahrlich gut, Wasser auf der Haut zu spüren", sagte er, "auch mir fehlte es." "Die letzten Tage waren schlimm", erwiderte ich mit geschlossenen Augen, "nie hätte ich solche Dinge für möglich gehalten. Und dazu noch auf dieser Erde." Anordil schwieg eine Weile. Stumm hingen wir unseren Gedanken nach.

"Selbst in Mittelerde wären diese Grausamkeiten außergewöhnlich", brach er schließlich das Schweigen, "sogar Orks sind nicht derartig ..." Blinzelnd schlug ich die Augen auf und sah ihn an. Er suchte sichtlich nach Worten um das, was wir gesehen hatten, auszudrücken. "Ich weiß, was du meinst", unterbrach ich ihn, "diese Abscheulichkeiten sind im Laufe der Geschichte verharmlost worden oder untergegangen. Nicht einmal die Hexenverfolgung im Mittelalter und die Blütezeit der Inquisition konnten derart perfide Arten des Tötens erdenken."

Nach einer Weile hatte ich das Gefühl einigermaßen sauber zu sein. Schweigend brachten wir unser Bad zu Ende. Mein knurrender Magen machte mir bewusst, dass ich in den letzten Tagen auch nicht besonders ausgiebig gespeist hatte. Die paar Ratten und Mäuse, die wir in den Katakomben erbeuten konnten, hatten wir für die anderen aufgespart. Richtig zu jagen wäre zu gefährlich gewesen. Zwar war es uns gelungen ein paar Mal Fische zu fangen, doch für Anordil und mich blieb meist nur wenig übrig.

Als wir den Speiseraum des Klosters betraten, war niemand zu sehen. Auf den Tischen standen ein paar einsame benutzte Teller und Becher. Ein Mönch in einer einfachen braunen Kutte, die von einem geflochtenen Strick gehalten wurde, kam aus der Küche. Von dort hörte man laut das Geklapper von Geschirr. Sobald er uns erblickte, grüßte er freundlich und wies auf einen der sauberen Tische in der Ecke. Dann verschwand er wieder in der Küche. Einige Minuten später erschien er mit einem beladenen Tablett, welches er vor uns abstellte.

"_Buon giorno_ – guten Morgen", sagte er lächelnd und fuhr auf Englisch fort, "sie sind früh auf. Haben sie nicht gut geschlafen?" Mir war bewusst, dass wir nicht gerade taufrisch aussahen. Die Strapazen der letzten Wochen mussten deutlich zu sehen sein. "Vielen Dank", erwiderte Anordil liebenswürdig, "wir haben ganz gut geschlafen. Wir sind nur ein wenig müde von Rom. Es ist zu groß." Der Mönch lachte und strich mit der einen Hand über seine Tonsur. Die übriggebliebenen Haar bildeten einen braunen Strahlenkranz um sein Haupt. "Oh ja", sagte er, "Rom ist gewaltig groß. Da kann man durchaus müde sein und halbverhungert aussehen. Essen sie! Es ist genug da. Die Klosterküche von San Bartholo ist bekannt selbst im Vatikan."

Die verschiedenen belegten Panini sahen auch wirklich köstlich aus. Der Tee verströmte einen belebenden Geruch. Ausgehungert griff ich zu und biss in das wunderbare duftende Brot. Selten hatte mir eine Mahlzeit so gut geschmeckt.

So gestärkt warteten wir eine Stunde später auf Giovanni. Bereits von Weitem konnte man sein Auto den Weg herauf knattern hören. Italiener liebten klappernde Automobile, die nur noch vom Rost zusammengehalten wurden. Erstaunt sah er uns an, als er ausstieg. "Was ist denn mit euch passiert?", fragte er überrascht, "ihr seht ja aus, als hätte man euch in die Olivenpresse gesteckt." Ich lächelte schief. Mit seiner Vermutung war er nahe an der Wahrheit.

"Wir haben nur eine lange Nacht hinter uns", erwiderte Anordil ausweichend, "frage lieber nicht." Giovanni hob eine Augenbraue. Doch der Ton Anordils ließ ihn davon Abstand nehmen weiter zu fragen. "Seid ihr in der Lage für eine weitere Romtour?", fragte er vorsichtig. "Doch, das geht in Ordnung", beschwichtigte ich, "wir sind nicht ganz so fertig, wie wir aussehen." Einladend deutete er auf das rostige Gefährt. "Dann bitte einsteigen", sagte er, "der Giovanni-Express startet in wenigen Minuten."

Die Fahrt nach Rom hinein verlief schweigend. Auf Giovannis Stirn war deutlich eine Denkfalte zu sehen. Sollte er denken, was er wollte. Solange er nicht auf die Wahrheit kam, konnten wir zufrieden sein. Wir wussten wenigstens, woher unser Zustand rührte und schwiegen besser.

Am heutigen Tag wollten wir in die Höhle des Löwen. Der Vatikanstaat stand auf dem Programm. Giovanni begleitete allerdings nur bis zu dessen Grenzen. Er betrat den Boden des Vatikans nicht. Aus Prinzip. Bei unserem Spaziergang zu den Katakomben hatte er uns ein wenig von seiner Skepsis gegenüber der Religion verraten. Doch nach den wahren Gründen fragten wir nicht.

Wir betraten den Vatikan über den Petersplatz. Ein feiner weißer Strich quer über den Platz markierte die Grenze zwischen Italien und dem Vatikan. Die vierfachen Kolonnaden mit den Heiligenstatuen auf den Balustraden, es mussten mehr als Hundert sein, schienen den Betrachter zu umarmen. Als ob sie den Gläubigen in den Schoß der Kirche aufnehmen wollten. Die Balustraden der Ellipse des Petersplatzes wurden von etlichen Säulen und Pilastern gestützt. In den Brennpunkten der Ellipse standen Brunnen. Neben diesen waren rechts und links Marmorplatten im Boden eingelassen. Stellte man sich auf eine dieser Platten, konnte man ein architektonisches Phänomen beobachten. Die vier Reihen dorischer Säulen, die den Platz säumen verschmolzen zu einer einzigen.

Fröstelnd blickte ich nach links. Durch die Säulen hindurch sah ich die Umrisse eines trutzigen Baus. Dort war der Sitz der Kongregation für Glaubensfragen. Wer von denen, die dort ihrer Arbeit nachgingen, war mein wirklicher Feind? Angespannt sah ich mich um. Majestätisch und gleichzeitig bedrohlich erhob sich der Petersdom vor mir. Rechts davon konnte man die Dächer des apostolischen Palastes erkennen.

In der Mitte des Petersplatzes erhob sich ein mächtiger altägyptischer Obelisk. Er schien ein wenig fehl am Platze zu sein. Und doch symbolisierte er den Sieg des Christentums über die Heiden und über die Antike. Oben auf der Spitze des Obelisken thronte triumphierend ein Kreuz. Dort war angeblich eine Kreuzreliquie Christi eingelassen. Wer es glauben mochte – bitte.

Ein Gefühl der Unruhe beschlich mich. Beruhigend legte Anordil seine Hand auf meinen Arm. "_Úbenn togitha men ned thang_ - Niemand wird uns bedrohen", wisperte er mir zu. "_A ir mae?_ - Und wenn doch?", flüsterte ich fragend zurück, "wir sind im Zentrum ihrer Macht." "Es sind zu viele Menschen hier", entgegnete er lächelnd, "ihr Werk müssen sie im Schutz der Dunkelheit verrichten, nicht am helllichten Tage. Hier sind wir sicherer als sonst wo auf deiner Erde."

Er deutete in die Runde. Menschen eilten über den Platz. Taubenschwärme umkreisten gierig die vielen Touristengruppen, die sich von einem Gebäude zum nächsten schoben. Ganze Horden von Nonnen oder Priestern durchmaßen den Platz schnellen Schrittes nur um hinter hohen Türen zu verschwinden. Niemand nahm von uns Notiz.

Vor vielen Gebäuden standen Angehörige der Schweizer Garde, die sich seit Jahrhunderten um die Sicherheit des Papstes kümmerten. Insbesondere am Eingang zum apostolischen Palast. In ihrem mittelalterlichen Erscheinungsbild schienen sie ein Relikt aus alter Zeit zu sein. Die gestreiften Hosen und enganliegenden Hemden mit den weit geschnittenen Ärmeln in Gelb und Blau erinnerten an die Uniform der Landsknechte. Blank geputzt schimmerte das Metall des Helmes in der Sonne. Der rote Federbusch darauf wiegte sich sacht im Wind. Den dazugehörigen Harnisch trugen sie nur zu besonderen Anlässen. Mit ernstem Gesicht hielten sie die traditionelle Hellebarde in der behandschuhten Hand. Allerdings war ich mir sicher, dass dies nicht die einzigen Sicherheitsbeamten waren.

Und tatsächlich konnte ich ein paar unauffällige Gestalten erkennen, die gemächlich über den Platz schlenderten oder durch die schmalen Gassen wanderten. Unwillkürlich fuhr meine Hand zu meinem Dolch. Die Kühle des Griffes war beruhigend. "_In sigil ú-voe ammen_ - wir benötigen die Dolche nicht", sagte Anordil, "komm – sei unbesorgt. Wir sind nicht ihr Ziel. - Was ist das dort eigentlich für ein Tempel?" Er deutet auf den Dom.

"Der Petersdom", erklärte ich, "das Zentrum der katholischen Religion. Man sagt, dass an jener Stelle Petrus, der erste Jünger Jesu, sein Ende gefunden habe. Millionen pilgern hierhin um einmal sein Grab zu sehen." Anordil beobachtete den Besucherstrom, der sich durch die Tore schob. "Dann wollen wir es ihnen gleichtun", sagte er und schob mich in die Richtung des Domes.

Erst zögernd, weil alles in mir sich sträubte diesen Ort zu besuchen, dann selbstsicher, weil ich nicht gewillt war mich meiner Angst zu beugen, folgte ich ihm. Wir reihten uns in die lange Schlange der Besucher ein. Langsam kamen wir voran. Dann verschluckte uns der riesige Dom. Auf dem Boden aus poliertem Marmor, der sorgfältig in geometrischen Mustern gelegt worden war, klapperten die Absätze der Besucher. Über dem Mittelschiff spannte sich eine gewaltige goldene Kassettendecke. Wohin man blickte, nur marmorne und goldene Pracht. Statuen aus feinstem Marmor zeigen Heilige und Engelsfiguren schmücken die riesigen Säulen, welche die Decke trugen. Durch hochangebrachte Fenster fiel ein wenig Sonnenlicht, welches das gewaltige Innere nur spärlich erhellt. Der Dom wurde von einem Summen erfüllt, das einem Bienenstock Ehre gemacht hätte. In einer der Seitenkapellen wurde die Beichte abgenommen. Betende knieten dort in den Bänken.

Eine große Bronzestatue des Petrus zierte das Mittelschiff. Der Fuß der Statue war arg abgewetzt. Wenn man die Menschen beobachtete, die daran vorbeizogen, erkannte man auch warum. Viele küssten in Ehrfurcht das kalte Metall. Priester und Mönche eilten durch die Gänge. Die Luft war geschwängert von Weihrauch sowie den Ausdünstungen der vielen Menschen. Aufmerksam folgten wir dem Touristenstrom.

Ab und zu hörte man einen der Reiseführer etwas erklären. Die verschiedensten Sprachen drangen an unser Ohr. Ein wahres Sprachgewirr, wie einst beim Bau des Turmes zu Babel. Über dem Altar erhob sich die Kuppel des Domes, prächtig ausgeschmückt mit unzähligen Malereien und einem Schriftzug in Griechisch und Latein. "_Tu es Petrus et super hanc petram aedificabo ecclesiam meam et tibi dabo claves regni coelorum_ - du bist Petrus und auf diesen Felsen werde ich meine Kirche bauen und ich werde dir die Schlüssel des Himmelreiches geben", las Anordil. "Aus diesem Satz leiten die Päpste ihr Amt ab", flüsterte ich ihm zu, "höre mal, was der Reiseführer dort erzählt."

Wenige Schritte vor uns dozierte ein etwas ältlicher Mann in konservativem grauem Anzug. Eine Gruppe gut gekleideter Touristen hörte aufmerksam zu. Er erzählte über den Dom und seine Entstehungsgeschichte. Wir hörten einige Minuten zu, bevor wir uns vom Strom der übrigen Touristen mitreißen ließen.

Durch eine Tür am Südrand des Domes wurden wir in die Vatikanischen Grotten geleitet. Eine Treppe führte etwa dreißig Fuß in die Tiefe und endete in Mitten einer antiken Nekropole. Auf der einen Seite gelangte man zur Krypta mit den Gräbern der Päpste und hoher Würdenträger. Auf der anderen Seite führte ein etwa zweihundert Fuß langer Gang an antiken Grablegen vorbei und endete vor einer rotgefärbten Wand. Eine unscheinbare Nische sahen wir dort geschmückt mit kleinen Säulen und einem blassen Schriftzug. Das Grab des Petrus, sofern man den Überlieferungen Glauben schenken mochte.

Wir verharrten einen Moment und ließen die Atmosphäre auf uns wirken. Die Menschen um uns beteten. Sie strahlten förmlich die religiöse Hochachtung aus, die man von ihnen erwartete. Dies war mir bereits in der Petruskapelle aufgefallen. Sie glaubten wirklich daran, dass hier der Kirchengründer Petrus seine letzte Ruhestätte gefunden hatte.

"Es existiert eine starke magische Aura an diesem Ort", flüsterte Anordil mir leise auf Sindarin zu. Er sah sich aufmerksam um. "Von dort", sagte er und zeigte auf die Wand neben der Nische. Überrascht blickte ich zuerst auf die Wand, danach auf Anordil. "Dort liegen nur ein paar vermoderte Knochen", wisperte ich ungläubig, "von wem auch immer. – Es ist nicht einmal bewiesen, dass Petrus tatsächlich in diesem Grab ruhte. Außerdem liegen seine Gebeine – zumindest die, die man dafür hält – in der Petruskapelle. Alte morsche Knochen hinter Glas. Hier dürfte nichts mehr sein."

Aber auch ich spürte das Vorhandensein von Magie, als ich mich konzentrierte. Ich konnte es nicht beschreiben. Anordil schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, dort liegt kein Mensch", antwortete er, "jedenfalls nicht in deinem Sinne und nicht hinter der Nische. Ein Stückchen daneben. Dort, wo die Wand unberührt ist, spüre ich eine strahlende Aura und eine Menge magisches Potential. – Ähnlich den Istari. - Das Wesen, welches dort ruht, muss außergewöhnlich mächtig gewesen sein. – Und wird es wieder sein, wenn es erwacht."

Mir standen die Haare zu Berge. Neben dem Grab des Petrus sollten Gebeine ruhen, die magisch waren? Ein mächtiges Wesen, welches wieder auferstehen würde, irgendwann? War er derjenige von dem das Pergament sprach? Oder der angedeutete Gegenspieler?

"Bist du dir sicher", fragte ich vorsichtig, "wer könnte neben Petrus ruhen? Er war der erste Statthalter Jesu auf Erden. Von ihm leiten die Päpste ihre Macht ab. Er starb in der Arena Neros vor etwa 2000 Jahren." "Dies ist eine lange Zeit, doch ich spüre hier aktive Magie", antwortete er nachdenklich, "ich werde ein weiteres Mal versuchen die Quelle zu erspüren." Für einige Sekunden verharrte er bewegungslos.

Andere Besucher, überwiegend Touristen und einige Nonnen und Priester, gingen an uns vorbei. Anscheinend dachten sie, wir wären im Gebet versunken. Die klerikalen Besucher nickten zumindest beifällig, wenn sie uns sahen. "Es ist die Wand links von der Nische, oder das, was darin ruht", bestätigte Anordil, "eine wirklich mächtige Aura."

Ein leichtes Frösteln überfiel mich, denn ich wusste nun, dass die Kirche nicht auf ewig Bestand haben würde. Vermutlich ahnte niemand im Vatikan, was dort in seinen Tiefen schlummerte. Im Pergament selber war nur eine Andeutung dessen zu lesen gewesen. ‚... größer als alle und weise. Macht floss in ...' Konnte dieses Wesen damit gemeint sein? Verärgert schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich wollte jetzt nicht an das Pergament denken. Zuviel hatte es mich bereits gekostet. "Wir sollten jetzt gehen", flüsterte ich leise.

"Du bist beunruhigt?", fragte Anordil. "Ja", bestätigte ich, "wenn du Recht hast, mit dem, was du fühlst, so hatte mein Vater den Beweis gefunden." "Das Pergament?", sagte er fragend. Ich nickte nur. Es war mir zu riskant an diesem Ort darüber zu sprechen. Rasch verließen wir die unterirdische Totenstadt. Erst in der Sixtinischen Kapelle konnte ich wieder ein wenig durchatmen.

Ich ließ mich vom Zauber der Bilder Botticellis, di Cosimos, Rossellis und wie sie alle hießen einhüllen. Am beeindruckendsten war die Darstellung des letzten Abendmahles von Michelangelo. Staunend ließen wir diesen atemberaubenden Anblick auf uns wirken. Mit einem Mal stellten sich mir die Nackenhaare hoch. Die Zeit schien zu gefrieren. Anordils Haltung war von einer Sekunde zur anderen angespannt. Beinahe gleichzeitig wurden wir von der Seite angesprochen.

"Sie wagen viel, in dem Sie den Boden des Vatikans betreten", flüsterte jemand leise. Wir drehten uns augenblicklich um. Anordils Hand lag bereits auf dem Dolchgriff. Auch ich suchte die Sicherheit des Dolches. Beruhigend kühl spürte ich ihn in meiner Hand. Aber wir zogen die Schneiden noch nicht blank. Wir wollten Aufsehen vermeiden. Menschen schlenderten an uns vorbei, ohne uns oder den Sprecher zu beachten.

Ein unscheinbarer Mann in einer einfachen schwarzen Soutane ohne Rangzeichen stand vor uns. Sein Alter war schwer zu schätzen. Silbergraues Haar blitzte unter dem Priesterkäppchen hervor. Sein Gesicht war mit feinen Fältchen übersät. Alte, weise Augen ohne Furcht blickten uns entgegen. Er lächelte uns freundlich an.

"Nein", antwortete ich beherrscht, "Ihr würdet viel wagen, wenn Ihr uns mitten in der Öffentlichkeit angreifen würdet. Die Augen der Welt sind stets auf den Vatikan gerichtet. – Und meint Ihr wirklich, wir wären ohne Vorsichtsmaßnahmen gekommen?" "Ich bin nicht Euer Feind", antwortete der Priester leise, "seid vernünftig und folgt mir. – Bitte."

Ich sah auf mein Amulett. Zu meiner Überraschung bestätigte es die Worte des Priesters. Anordil gab mir ebenfalls seine Zustimmung mit einer knappen Handbewegung. "Wir folgen Euch", antwortete ich langsam, "aber seid gewarnt." Der Priester lächelte nur in sich hinein und schritt auf eine Seitentür zu.

Angespannt folgten wir ihm. Unsere Hände blieben an den Dolchen. Er führte uns durch viele Gänge, von denen einige unterirdisch verliefen. Ich hatte zwar gewusst, dass die öffentlich zugänglichen Hallen nur einen kleinen Teil ausmachten und zu einem riesigen Gebäudekomplex gehörten, aber die tatsächlichen Ausmaße erstaunten mich dennoch. Nie hätte ich mit einer derartigen Flut an Räumen gerechnet. Ohne den Priester, der uns voranging, hätten wir uns verlaufen.

Immer weiter führte er uns in die Tiefen des Domes. Oder waren wir bereits im apostolischen Palast? Vom Richtungsgefühl her, würde ich sagen, ja. Nur wenige Priester begegneten uns. Diese verbeugten sich respektvoll, wenn sie die unscheinbare Gestalt vor uns erblickten. Nach unendlich scheinender Zeit öffnete er eine hohe, mit Gold verzierte Eichentür. Dahinter verbarg sich ein Schreibzimmer mit einem einfachen Tisch, an dem ein Kapuzinermönch saß, der aufstand und sich höflich verbeugte, als er unser ansichtig wurde.

"Pater, der Heilige Vater hat nach Ihnen verlangt", informierte dieser den Priester mit leiser Stimme. Neugierig blickte der Mönch uns an. "Ich werde ihn so bald als möglich aufsuchen", sagte der Priester, "danke, Bruder Justinian. Sorgen sie dafür, dass wir nicht gestört werden."

Der Bruder nickte verstehend und öffnete die Tür zu einem weiteren Raum. Dies war wohl das eigentliche Schreibzimmer des Paters. Es wirkte eher klein und war vollgestopft mit Büchern. Ein außergewöhnlich alter, riesiger Schreibtisch mit Stuhl stand mitten im Raum. Die Fenster dahinter gaben den Blick auf die Kuppel des Petersdomes frei. Auf dem Tisch stapelten sich Bücher und alte Folianten. Der Priester räumte zwei Schemel und bat uns Platz zu nehmen.

"Ihr seid mutig, Arwen McGregor, den Boden des Vatikans zu betreten", wiederholte er freundlich, "aber ich darf mich vorstellen? Mein Name ist Pater Aurelius. Bibliothekar des Heiligen Vaters." Das klang bescheiden. Er machte eine kleine Pause. "Ihr habt im Vatikan nicht nur Feinde", fuhr er fort, "es gibt eine Handvoll Priester und hoher Würdenträger, die sich mehr für die Wahrheit interessieren, als für religionspolitische Fragen. Nichtsdestotrotz sind sie ein großes Risiko eingegangen, in dem sie hier erschienen sind. Sie sollten vorsichtiger sein."

Anordil musterte unauffällig die Umgebung. "Wir wollen nur, dass man uns in Ruhe lässt", antwortete ich, "es ist genug Blut geflossen. – Warum ist nur jeder hinter diesem Stückchen Pergament her? Ist es nicht genug, dass diejenigen ausgelöscht wurden, die es kannten? Zugegeben, ich bin noch nicht tot und habe auch nicht vor, alsbald das Zeitliche zu segnen. Aber ich werde mich hüten, den Inhalt des Pergamentes an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen – außer man zwingt mich dazu. Wer lässt uns also weiterhin verfolgen, obwohl ich nur meinen Frieden will?"

Pater Aurelius sah mich traurig an. "Es ist wahr, es ist genug Blut geflossen und ich wünschte, man könnte es rückgängig machen. – Die Kongregation für Glaubensfragen hat eine Abteilung, die gerne totgeschwiegen wird. Diese existiert seit den Zeiten der Borgia-Päpste und erledigte manche schmutzige Aufgabe. Früher und auch heute. Nicht einmal der Kardinal, welcher der Kongregation vorsteht, hat eine Ahnung von den Machenschaften. Dieser geheimen Gruppe steht immer noch ein Borgia vor. Wie zu Gründerzeiten. Nicht die Kongregation ist es, die euch verfolgt. Dafür fehlt ihr einfach die Zeit. Pater Jacobus, Leiter dieser winzigen Abteilung, will die Kirche rein sehen. So wie sie einst war mit uneingeschränkter Macht. Und diese Macht am liebsten in seiner Hand. In dieser Hinsicht ist er nicht besser als sein Ahnherr. – Er ist es, der Euch verfolgt. Seine Leute folgen ihm blind. Selbst der Papst kann ihm kaum Einhalt gebieten, weil ..." "Es kommen Leute", wisperte Anordil, "sie haben eine dunkle Ausstrahlung."

Pater Aurelius sah ihn verdutzt an. "Wer sind Sie, dass Sie das spüren können?", fragte er Anordil irritiert. In diesem Moment ertönte die Gegensprechanlage. Pater Aurelius meldete sich. Die Stimme des Kapuzinerbruders klang aus der unscheinbaren, mit poliertem Holz verkleideten, Box. "Pater Aurelius, da sind fünf Männer von der Glaubenskongregation, die Sie sprechen wollen." Er wurde bleich. "Ich bin zurzeit nicht zu sprechen. Ich muss dringende Recherchen für den Heiligen Vater durchführen. Bitte sie später wiederzukommen, Bruder Justinian", sagte er in das Mikrofon. Ein paar Sekunden später sagte die Stimme: "Sie weigern sich zu gehen und bestehen darauf vorgelassen zu werden."

Man sah, dass Pater Aurelius unter Druck stand. "Erschrecken Sie nicht", flüsterte Anordil und murmelte einen Spruch. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen wurde ich unsichtbar. Er murmelte erneut diesen Spruch und verschwand ebenfalls. Pater Aurelius wurde blasser. Er schlug hastig ein Kreuzzeichen und murmelte ein paar lateinische Worte vor sich her. Noch rechtzeitig, denn in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf.

Ein unangenehm aussehender Zeitgenosse kam herein. Er trug ebenfalls eine schwarze Soutane ohne Rangzeichen. Sein Gesicht allerdings war durch Pockennarben entstellt. Sein Mund hatte einen harten, grausamen Zug. Seine Augen betrachteten Pater Aurelius wie die Schlange das Kaninchen. "Wo sind Ihre Gäste, Pater Aurelius?", fragte der Pockennarbige, ohne zu grüßen. Pater Aurelius sah ihn irritiert an. "Welche Gäste, Pater Jacobus", fragte er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Eine starke Leistung, wenn man bedachte, dass wir nur ein paar Schritte daneben standen und uns vor wenigen Augenblicken unsichtbar gemacht hatten.

Pater Jacobus wurde ungehalten. "Sie wissen, wen ich meine", knurrte er, "den Mann und die Frau, mit denen Sie das Gebäude betreten haben. – Sie werden gesucht, wegen Verbrechen an der Kirche. Also, wo sind sie?" Pater Aurelius deutete in die Runde. "Sie sehen doch, dass ich alleine bin", erwiderte er frostig, "oder bemerken Sie jemanden hier? – Jetzt verlassen Sie mein Büro oder ich muss mich beim Heiligen Vater beschweren." Pater Jakobus schaute sich misstrauisch um. Da nur die Tür, durch die er gekommen war wieder nach draußen führte, musste er schlecht gelaunt den Rückzug antreten.

"Ich warne Sie, Pater Aurelius", stieß er hervor, „Sie und Ihresgleichen werden uns nicht aufhalten. Behindern Sie nicht weiter unsere Arbeit – oder Sie werden es bereuen." Wie ein schwarzer Rabe rauschte er davon. Die Tür schlug dumpf ins Schloss. Es klang beinahe wie das Schließen eines Sarges.

Pater Aurelius stand vor seinem Schreibtisch wie angewurzelt. Er schloss die Augen und tat mehrere tiefe Atemzüge, bevor er sie wieder öffnete. Seine Hand tastete nach dem schlichten goldenen Kreuz, das um seinen Hals hing. Es war alt und vom langen Tragen stumpf geworden. Plötzlich bewegte er sich hastig um den Tisch herum. Seine Hand schlug auf die Gegensprechanlage. "Bruder Justinian, sind die Herren von der Kongregation verschwunden?", fragte er kurz. Ein Knacken folgte. "Ja, Pater Aurelius", kam die Antwort, "Pater Jacobus sah sehr verärgert aus." "Komme herein, Bruder Justinian", befahl der Pater. Sekunden später trat der Kapuzinerbruder ein. Überrascht blickte er sich um. Schließlich wusste er, dass Pater Aurelius mit uns das Zimmer betreten hatte.

"Schließt die Tür und sprecht Latein", forderte Aurelius ihn auf. Verwundert schaute der Mönch ihn an. "Bruder Justinian", hob er an, "ich beauftrage Euch eine Versammlung einzuberufen. Ihr wisst, von wem ich spreche. Macht rasch und ohne Aufsehen. Falls jemand nach mir fragt, ich bin für den Rest des Tages beschäftigt und möchte nicht gestört werden." "Wie Ihr wünscht, Eminenz", entgegnete der Mönch und zog sich zurück.

Pater Aurelius sah in die Runde. Seine Augen tasteten die Umgebung ab. Es war offensichtlich, dass er uns suchte. "Sie müssen gehen", flüsterte Pater Aurelius in der Hoffnung, dass wir ihn hören würden, "Sie sind an diesem Ort nicht sicher." "Wir folgen Ihnen", antwortete Anordil leise. Der Pater zuckte förmlich zusammen, als er diese gestaltlose Stimme hörte. Doch er fing sich rasch. Er blickte sich suchend um. "Keine Angst, wir sind hinter Ihnen", wisperte ich. Er nickte kurz und wandte sich zum Gehen. Er betrat das Vorzimmer. Der Mönch blickte nur kurz auf. Seine Finger flogen über eine Computertastatur.

"Ich muss in die Bibliothek", sagte der Pater zu Bruder Justinian, "danach werde ich unverzüglich den Heiligen Vater aufsuchen. Erwartet mich nicht vor spätem Nachmittag." "Ja, Pater", erwiderte der Mönch mit einem leichten Nicken. Der Pater ging auf eine Tapetentür an der Seite zu. Durch diese betrat er die eigentliche Bibliothek. Wir huschten hinter ihm her.

Viele Folianten lagen hinter Glas. Kleine Tresore standen verteilt. An der Wand des einen Raumes konnte ich sogar eine sehr große Tresortür erkennen. Selbstverständlich verschlossen. Was mochte sich dahinter verbergen, fragte ich mich, während mein Blick über die Folianten glitt. Aufgrund des Alters und der Titel würde ich sagen, waren wir im geheimen Teil der Bibliothek, wo gewöhnlich ein Nichtmönch oder Nichtpriester keine Möglichkeit hat, hin zu gelangen. Durch zahlreiche Gänge und Flure führte er uns, ohne dass wir einem anderen Menschen begegneten. Pater Aurelius brachte uns zu einer kleinen Pforte, die zu einer Seitengasse führte. Kurz vor dieser Pforte wurden wir wieder sichtbar, weil die Energie des Zaubers aufgebraucht war. Der Pater konnte einen leisen Aufruf nur mit Mühe unterdrücken. Sein Gesicht hatte alle Farbe verloren.

"Es tut mir leid, wenn wir Sie erschreckt haben", lächelte Anordil freundlich. "Wer sind Sie?", fragte Pater Aurelius leise, "Engel oder Teufel? Segen oder Geißel der Menschheit?" Anordil lächelte fein. "Weder das eine noch das andere", antwortete er, "einst wandelten wir auf diesem Boden, doch wir zogen es vor zu gehen. Nur in den Legenden erinnert man sich. - Und Sie wissen das, Pater. Schließlich sind Sie selber älter, als Sie vorgeben." Pater Aurelius wurde bleicher. Er konnte sich nur schwer beherrschen.

"Woher wissen Sie das?", fragte er leise. "Ich spüre Ihre Aura", erwiderte Anordil, "wie lange wandeln Sie auf dieser Erde? Zweitausend oder dreitausend Jahre?" Der Pater sah ihn überrascht an. Sein Blick richtete sich in die Ferne und bekamen einen merkwürdigen Glanz.

"Seit etwa zweitausend Jahren", antwortete er mit noch stärker gesenkter Stimme als bisher, "ich gehörte zu den ersten, die Petrus in Rom bekehrt hatte. Damals hieß ich bereits Aurelius. Aber ich war Prätorianer und diente im Heer. – Oh, jetzt erkenne ich Euch. – Ihr wart im Kerker, als die Familie des Senators Pomodus verschwand. Ihr schlicht durch die Gänge. Ich hatte ein Geräusch gehört. Als ich in den Gang spähte sah ich – Sie -" Damit deutete er auf mich.

"Aber ich schwieg, als ich Eure Absicht erkannte. Meine Wacheinheit bezog wie gewohnt ihren Posten. Durch etwas wurden wir alarmiert. Wir wollten nachsehen und trafen erneut auf Euch. Feuer und Schwert traf uns und nahm etlichen das Leben. Blitze zuckten in der Dunkelheit. Viele glaubten Apollo würde seinen Zorn versprühen. Wir schlugen Alarm, doch Ihr wart bereits entkommen." Er lächelte und blickte dabei wehmütig. „ – Ihr habt gut gekämpft damals", fuhr er fort, „ – Ich frage Euch jetzt nicht, wie Ihr hierher oder in jene Zeit geraten seid. Doch seither versehe ich meinen Dienst für den Allmächtigen. Stets auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit." Er seufzte schwer.

„Gott muss mich für eine besondere Aufgabe ausgesucht haben, da ich immer noch lebe", sagte er mit gesenkter Stimme, "Ich habe vieles erlebt. Nicht immer war es leicht. Alle zweihundertvierundsechzig Päpste habe ich begleitet auf ihrem Weg. Niemand ist bisher aufgefallen, dass ich in wechselnden Ämtern und Positionen immer da bin." Er verstummte für einen Augenblick. „Seit mehreren hundert Jahren bin ich in der Bibliothek tätig", erzählte er weiter, „unzählige Namen habe ich im Laufe der Zeit getragen. Ich hatte sogar selber bereits das höchste Amt inne. Jetzt heiße ich wieder Aurelius. In den Tiefen der Archive sammle ich das Wissen und versuche es vor solchen Ignoranten wie Jacobus zu bewahren. Es gibt vieles, was totgeschwiegen wird. Es vegetiert in den Archiven und Katakomben des Vatikans vor sich hin. Und es wird vieles gefunden werden, was der Kirche äußerst unangenehm sein wird."

"Sie wachen über das Wesen im Petersdom?", fragte Anordil leise. Der Pater zögerte einige Sekunden. "Ja," nickte er bestätigend, "Ich begegnete ihm bei seinem ersten Besuch der christlichen Gemeinde in Rom. Er läuterte mich. Er taufte mich. Doch woher wissen sie das?" "Ich kann es spüren", antwortete Anordil schlicht, "er ist es, dem Sie Ihr langes Leben verdanken?" Der Pater nickte. "Ich hüte ihn wie meinen Augapfel, denn dies ist die Aufgabe, die er mir übertrug", entgegnete dieser, "seit damals, als er in Gestalt des Petrus den Tod am Kreuze fand. Seinen sterblichen Körper habe ich vom Kreuz geschnitten und zur Ruhe gebettet. Dort, wo er immer noch liegt. Unerkannt von den anderen."

"Pater, Sie haben viel riskiert, nur um mit uns zu sprechen", sagte ich leise, "und Ihre Fragen müssen wir unbeantwortet lassen. - Seien Sie auf der Hut vor Ihren Glaubensgenossen. Wenn sie erfahren, was Sie getan haben oder wer Sie sind, werden Sie sterben." "Ich werde vorsichtig sein", antwortete der Pater, "aber ich bin nicht einfach zu töten. Einst war ich Krieger und in meinem Inneren bin ich es immer noch. Schwert und Bogen sind keine Unbekannten für mich. – Und mein Amt schützt mich ausreichend. Niemand würde es wagen Hand an den engsten Vertrauten des Heiligen Vaters zu legen. Seien Sie selber auf der Hut. Jacobus wird nicht eher ruhen, bis er Sie gefunden hat."

"Wir wissen uns zu schützen", erwiderte ich, "doch Ihr Amt, welches sie auch bekleiden mögen, wird Sie nicht immer schützen können. Der Papst ist alt. Seine Zeit ist bald gekommen. Dann sind Sie ungeschützt." Der Pater lächelte fein. "Wenn seine Zeit gekommen ist, werde ich das Zünglein an der Waage sein", antwortete er leise, "bei der letzten Ernennung zum Kardinal wurde ich nicht genannt, aber der Papst trägt mich im Herzen. Sie wissen, wie das zu verstehen ist?"

Fragend blickte er mich an. Und ich verstand. Mein Vater hatte Kirchengeschichte erforscht. Ich wusste über die Praxis, Kardinäle zwar zu erheben, aber nicht zu nennen, um diese zu schützen. ‚In pectore' hieß dieser Schachzug. Verstehend nickte ich ihm zu. "Trotzdem sollten Sie auf sich aufpassen", mahnte ich. Er lächelte nur. Zum Abschied streckte er uns seine Hand hin. Erst ergriff Anordil sie, danach ich. Sie war kühl und kraftvoll. Ihr Druck strafte dem ersten Eindruck, den der Pater hinterließ, Lügen. Es war die Hand eines Mannes, der durchaus zu kämpfen wusste. Wachsam schlichen wir hinaus.

In der Gasse blieben wir einen Moment stehen. "Was schlägst du vor?", fragte Anordil. Ich schaute in den Himmel. Tauben waren zu sehen. Die Boten des Friedens. Zu Hunderten flogen sie durch die klare Luft. "Ich bin es leid davon zu rennen", entgegnete ich ruhig, "lass uns jetzt den ersten Schritt tun. Ich muss die Konfrontation mit diesem Pater Jacobus suchen. Am besten an einem Ort, an dem wir uns gut verstecken können, falls es notwendig ist und von wo aus man gut zaubern kann." Anordil lachte leise. "Die Katakomben", entgegnete er, "die wären ideal." "Eine gute Idee", stimmte ich ihm zu, "dann verfassen wir eine Mitteilung an den guten Pater." Sarkasmus tropfte aus meinen Worten.

Aus meiner Tasche zog ich ein Stück Papier und einen Stift. ‚In der Catacombe di Santa Callisto bei den Senatorengräbern um Mitternacht', schrieb ich in Latein darauf und unterschrieb mit meinem vollen Namen. Sorgfältig faltete ich es zusammen. Anschließend machten wir uns weiter auf den Weg, als wäre nichts gewesen. Sobald wir in die größeren Straßen einbogen, heftete sich jemand an unsere Fersen. Wir taten, als bemerkten wir sie nicht.

Im Postamt des Vatikans kaufte ich einen Briefumschlag, adressierte ihn an Pater Jacobus und steckte das Papier hinein. Ohne eine Mine zu verziehen, verließen wir das Hoheitsgebiet des Vatikan. Niemand hielt uns auf.

"Wir werden verfolgt", sagte Anordil nach einer Weile. Vier Männer, signalisierte seine Hand. Augenblicklich war ich auf der Hut. Unauffällig lockerte ich den Dolch, bereit diesen zu benutzen und blickte mich um. Tatsächlich sah ich vier Gestalten in dunklen Anzügen wie ich sie bereits kannte. Wir bogen in eine einsame Seitenstraße ein. Sie taten uns den Gefallen uns zu folgen. Vom anderen Ende der Straße kamen uns zwei weitere Gestalten entgegen. Hochmütig kamen sie auf uns zu. Wir blieben stehen und ließen sie kommen.

"Leisten Sie keinen Widerstand und kommen Sie mit", sagte der eine leise, als sie uns erreichten. Sein Englisch klang merkwürdig. Anordil sah ihn mitleidig an. "Es liegt nicht in unserer Absicht dir zu folgen", antwortete er seidig weich, "willst du uns zwingen?" Demonstrativ zog der Sprecher einen Schlagstock aus der Jacke. Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel. Sie wollten uns also lebend haben. Zufrieden nickte ich. Ich mochte keine Schusswaffen und war froh, diesmal keine gegen mich zu haben. "Wenn es sein muss", entgegnete der Mann emotionslos, "also seien Sie kooperativ." Anordil lächelte ihn an. "Überlege dir gut, was du tust", warnte Anordil ihn. Der Mann senkte bedauernd den Kopf. "Dann eben auf die harte Tour", sagte er und wies seine Männer an, "nehmen wir sie fest."

Im gleichen Augenblick griff er Anordil an. Nur um es einige Sekunden später zu bereuen. Auch ich wurde attackiert. Zwei von ihnen dachten leichtes Spiel mit mir zu haben. Sie hatten wirklich nichts dazugelernt. War ihnen nicht zu Ohren gekommen, dass bereits eine Reihe von ihnen durch meine Hand das Zeitliche gesegnet hatten? Kopfschüttelnd schlug ich zu. Allerdings hütete ich mich diesmal davor, einen von ihnen zu töten. Auch Anordil hielt sich zurück, wie ich mit einem Seitenblick feststellen konnte.

Rasch entledigten wir uns dieses Überfallkommandos. Der Kampf dauerte nur wenige Minuten. Bewusstlos lagen fünf von ihnen am Boden, wovon drei stark bluteten. Aber sie würden es überleben. Der Sprecher von vorhin war bei Bewusstsein. Wenn auch angeschlagen. Sein Auge schwoll bereits bedenklich zu. Stöhnend wälzte er sich auf dem harten Asphalt.

Ich beugte mich zu ihm und zog ihn halb in die Höhe. Eindringlich sah ich in seine Augen. "Höre zu", sagte ich beherrscht, "dieses Papier wirst du Pater Jacobus übergeben. Das ist der einzige Grund, warum ihr alle weiterhin am Leben seid. Das nächste Mal werdet ihr sterben, solltet ihr erneut unseren Weg kreuzen. Wir haben da ebenso wenig Skrupel wie ihr." Unsanft stieß ich ihn von mir. Ein leiser Aufschrei des Schmerzes entfuhr seinen Lippen. Ungerührt wandte ich mich um und ging. Anordil folgte mir lautlos.

Mein Herz pochte laut gegen meine Rippen. Es strafte meiner kühlen beherrschten Art Lügen. Immer wieder blickte ich mich um. Doch wir wurden nicht mehr behelligt. Ohne aufgehalten zu werden wandten wir uns Richtung Tiber. Giovanni erwartete uns an einer der Brücken. Wir sagten ihm nichts von diesen Begebenheiten. Es wäre nicht gut, ihn da mit hinein zu ziehen. Es war bereits bedenklich, dass er uns überhaupt kannte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis wir Giovannis Ausführungen folgen konnten. Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass ihn unsere schweigsame Art heute irritierte. Unbeirrt zeigte er uns die Sehenswürdigkeiten Roms. Bei dem Spaziergang am Ufer des Tiber hatte ich Gelegenheit mich wieder zu fangen. Ich beschloss den Tag zu genießen und daraus Kraft zu schöpfen für die nächste Nacht. Giovanni redete und redete den ganzen Weg nach Trastevere. Ohne dass es ihm bewusst war, lenkte er mich damit hervorragend von meinen düsteren Gedanken ab. Anordil stellte viele Fragen, die Giovanni erfreut und ausgiebig beantwortete. So blieb es mir erspart Konversation machen zu müssen. Gegen Abend brachte Giovanni uns zum Kloster. Heute würden wir nicht in einer Trattoria die halbe Nacht verbringen. Schließlich hatten wir etwas zu erledigen.

In der Dunkelheit machten wir uns auf den Weg. Wir trugen unsere Waffen bei uns. Kurz vor Mitternacht hatten wir die Katakomben erreicht. Anordil machte ein wenig Licht, als wir in die Tiefe stiegen. Mich fröstelte, trotz des Elbenumhanges. Auf der oberen Ebene blieben wir stehen, damit sich unsere Augen an die Finsternis gewöhnen konnten. Der schwach Schein von Anordils Flamme reichte bei weitem nicht aus, um uns den Weg zu weisen. Es war auffallend still. Meinen eigenen Atem empfand ich als laut. Der Geruch nach abgestandener Luft und Kalk weckte die frischen Erinnerungen an Neros Zeitalter in mir. Mit einem unwirschen Zischen lenkte ich meine Gedanken in die Gegenwart.

Anordils Hand ruhte beruhigend auf meiner Schulter. Seine Augen glitzerten wie Edelsteine im spärlichen Licht. "Es ist vergangen", flüsterte er, "diese Gräuel sind zweitausend Sonnenläufe her. Unsere Erinnerung ist jung, aber auch in dir wird sie erlöschen und nur ein verschwommenes Bild hinterlassen." "Ich hoffe, du hast Recht", erwiderte ich, "ich sehne mich so nach Cillien." "Bald, _anor nin_", lächelte er sanft, "bald kehren wir dorthin zurück. Ich bin fest davon überzeugt. – Doch nun sollten wir uns der Aufgabe zuwenden, die vor uns liegt."

Tief atmete ich durch. "Ja, lasse es uns beenden", sagte ich entschieden. Heute Nacht wollte ich einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Ich hoffte, es gelang mir. Vorsichtig fanden wir unseren Weg durch die dunklen Gänge. Nirgendwo ein Anzeichen für einen Hinterhalt. Obwohl ich dies Pater Jacobus durchaus zutraute. Aber ohne aufgehalten zu werden, näherten wir uns den Senatorengräbern.

Nur wenig später konnte ich vor uns einen Lichtschein ausmachen. Anordil löschte seine Flamme. Er nickte mir zu und fiel ein Stückchen zurück, um mir Deckung zu geben. Als ich um die Ecke bog, hatte ich freie Sicht auf den kleinen Platz vor den Gruften der Senatoren. In einem der Säulentore, welche die Gruften rahmten, sah ich eine Soutane. Das Gesicht war im Dunkeln. Ich warf einen raschen Blick zu Anordil, der sich im Schatten verbarg. Zehn Männer, signalisierte er mir stumm. Ich nickte verstehend und trat in den Lichtkreis.

"Guten Abend, Pater Jacobus", sagte ich leise auf Latein, "es freut mich, dass Sie meiner Einladung gefolgt sind." Die Soutane löste sich aus dem Schatten. Pater Jacobus trat hervor. Auf seinem Gesicht ein überhebliches kaltes Lächeln.

"Endlich stehen wir uns gegenüber", zischte er in Englisch, "Arwen McGregor, Ausgeburt des Bösen und Brut des Ketzers McGregor. Beichte deine Sünden und sühne im heiligen Feuer für deine Taten. Gib uns das Pergament. Dann wird deine Seele gerettet werden!" Fanatismus glühte in seinen Augen. "Ich habe nichts zu beichten, geschweige denn zu sühnen", antwortete ich eisig, "und das Pergament ist an einem sicheren Ort. – Ich rate Euch, Eure Leute endlich zurückzupfeifen. - Hier - und in Zukunft. Andernfalls wird das Pergament unvermutet auftauchen und Eure geliebte Kirche in den Untergang stürzen." Ich sah, wie er die Fäuste ballte.

"Schweig, Hexe!", herrschte er mich an, "der Teufel spricht aus dir. Das Pergament gehört in den Schoß der Kirche. Die Lügen, die es beinhaltet, dürfen nicht ..." "Wenn es Lügen sind", unterbrach ich ihn rüde, "warum fürchtet Ihr es dann?" "Zum zweiten Male – schweig, Ausgeburt der Hölle! Du und deinesgleichen haben mit ihren Lügen der Kirche seit jeher geschadet", konterte er, "der Ketzer Luther spalteten die heilige Mutter Kirche mit seinen verfluchten Thesen und eine vermeintliche Päpstin sorgt seit Jahrhunderten für Unruhe. Die ..." "Und was ist mit dem Turiner Grabtuch, welches nachweislich eine Fälschung ist?", unterbrach ich ihn erneut fragend, "oder die unzähligen Kreuzreliquien, die über die ganze Welt verstreut sind? Was ist damit? Das Kreuz muss extrem groß gewesen sein, um so viele Holzstücke bereit zu stellen. Oder die alten morschen Knochen, von vermeintlichen Heiligen? Die blutigen Tränen der Madonna und was es sonst noch an sogenannten Wundern in der Kirche gibt?"

Wutentbrannt funkelten seine Augen mich an. "Was weiß eine gottverfluchte Hexe von den heiligen Wundern der Mutter Kirche?", donnerte er, "Irrglaube und Hexenwerk sind die Dinge, die uns seid jeher geschadet haben. Diese von Gott gewollten Wunder erhalten den Glauben im gemeinen Volk aufrecht", versuchte er zu verharmlosen, "sie festigen die Allmacht der heiligen ..." "In dem ihr Lügen verbreitet und Gottes Wort nach eurem Gutdünken auslegt?", fragte ich ihn ein drittes Mal, "die Kirche baut ihre Macht auf Lügen! Was ist aus dem Fels geworden, auf dem Jesus seine Kirche errichten wollte? Ein morsches Stückchen Stein? Wenn der Glaube nur noch durch Lügen aufrecht erhalten wird, so ist er nichts mehr wert. Wo ist der Glaube geblieben, der einst in den Herzen wohnte und für die Tausende freudig in den Tod gingen? Ihr zumindest habt nicht einen Funken davon!"

"Nimm den heiligen Namen unseres Herrn nicht in deinen vom Teufel besessenen Mund!", stieß er wutentbrannt hervor, "du wirst deiner gerechten Strafe nicht entgehen, Hexe!" Seine Worte prallten an mir ab, denn vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich sie. Diese gequälten Gesichter, in denen so viel Hoffnung zu lesen war. Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben im Himmel. Und hier? Hier stand ein Mann vor mir, der eigentlich diesen Glauben vertreten sollte. Der eigentlich seine Leidenschaft auf den Glauben lenken sollte. Doch keine Gläubigkeit strahlte aus seinen Augen, nur Fanatismus und Machthunger. Das waren die Dinge, die ich sah. Angewidert musterte ich ihn.

"Ich wiederhole es ein weiteres Mal - lasst mich ungestört meiner Wege gehen", meine Stimme wurde schneidend hart, "für den Fall, dass Ihr mich tötet oder jemanden aus meiner Verwandtschaft, wird dieses Pergament unweigerlich an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. – Mit den Beweisen seiner Echtheit. – Und es wird die Kirche, wie sie heute ist, zerstören. – Und Ihr, Ihr erreicht dann nichts! Nicht die Macht, nach der IHR strebt und nicht die Reinheit des Glaubens. - Lasst mich und die meines Blutes in Frieden!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte ich mich ab und wollte wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwinden. Plötzlich hörte ich einen gezischten Befehl in Hebräisch. "Fangt sie!" Dumm für ihn, dass ich ihn verstand. Plötzlich war ich von Männern in schwarzer Kleidung umringt. Es waren offensichtlich seine Anhänger. Sie hatten diese harten Gesichter, die ihnen eigen waren und sie trugen kleine Keulen in den Händen. Anscheinend sollten sie mich lebend fangen. Sollten sie es nur versuchen! Ich wusste, dass Anordil mir Rückendeckung gab. Siegessicher sahen sie mich an. Neun hatten mich umringt. Warum waren es immer neun, fragte ich mich, hier neun Angreifer, in Mittelerde neun Ringgeister. Ich kam mir auf einmal vor, wie Frodo auf der Wetterspitze. Pater Jacobus lachte diabolisch. Seine Wut war Triumph gewichen.

"Nun, was willst du jetzt tun? Deinen teuflischen Herrn um Hilfe anrufen?", fragte er mich höhnisch, "du bist umringt und hast keinen Ausweg mehr. Wir werden dich gefangen nehmen und danach wirst du mir sagen, wo das Pergament ist." Eisig sah ich ihn an. "Niemals", entgegnete ich. "Oh, doch", sein Lachen wurde eine Spur diabolischer, "du wirst es sogar freiwillig sagen, bevor du stirbst. – Kennst du den Hexenhammer? Dort wird dargelegt, wie mit Hexen zu verfahren ist. - Deine Qualen werden groß genug sein." Der Kerl hatte allen Ernstes vor mich zu foltern! Und ich dachte, ich wäre in einer zivilisierten Welt. Auch gut, so musste ich jedenfalls keine Rücksicht nehmen. Langsam verlagerte ich mein Gewicht.

"Ihr solltet mich gehen lassen, Jacobus", sagte ich ausnehmend ruhig, "Ihr gefährdet das Leben Eurer Männer. Neun sind meinetwegen bereits in den Tod gegangen. Wollt Ihr diese hier gleichermaßen opfern?" Ich deutete theatralisch in die Runde. Er sah mich irritiert an. "Du bist nicht in der Lage Forderungen zu stellen", wies er mich scharf zurecht, "du wirst jetzt mitkommen und in den Kerkern werden wir alles weitere sehen. – Bindet sie und schafft sie raus." Die letzte Anweisung galt seinen Männern.

Zumindest zwei von ihnen zeigten sich beunruhigt, denn sie spielten nervös mit ihren Keulen herum. Ich erkannte sie. Deutlich zeichneten sich die Spuren des Kampfes von heute Mittag in ihrem Gesicht ab. Der Rest schien dem Befehl blindlings folgen zu wollen. Langsam zogen sie den Kreis enger. "Nun denn", zischte ich, "ihr habt es nicht anders gewollt."

Mein Kampfstab schnellte durch die Luft und innerhalb von Sekunden hatte ich einen getötet und einen anderen außer Gefecht gesetzt. Hinter mir hörte ich Pfeile sirren und Schreie. Zwei weitere brachen getroffen zusammen. Jetzt hatte ich eine Lücke, durch die ich entkommen konnte. Ich sprang über die zusammengesunkenen Körper hinweg und auf den Gang zu. Anordil kam kurz aus der Deckung, um einen weiteren Pfeil abzuschießen. Ein Aufschrei, der abrupt verstummte, sagte mir, dass er gut getroffen hatte.

Eine Hand riss mich herum. An der Hüfte erhielt ich einen harten Treffer von einer Keule. In der Drehung wirbelte der Kampfstab auf den Gegner zu. Ein wütender Aufschrei gellte mir entgegen. Dann konnte ich ihn sehen. Fanatismus glühte in den Augen. Mit einem gezielten Hieb schickte ich den Mann zu Boden. Ein anderer stoppte mitten in seinem Angriff. Entsetzen stand in seinen Augen.

"Überlege dir, welchem Herrn du dienen willst", zischte ich, bevor ich ihn bewusstlos schlug. Einer von den übrigen hatte eine Pistole gezogen. Doch bevor er abdrücken konnte, schlug ein Pfeil in sein Handgelenk ein. Die Pistole flog in hohem Bogen davon. Der letzte stand wie erstarrt. Langsam ließ er die Keule sinken. Pater Jacobus brüllte vor Wut. Mit verzerrtem Gesicht stürzte er sich auf mich. Dachte er allen Ernstes, er könne mich damit beeindrucken?

Eiskalt erwartete ich ihn. Seinem Angriff konnte ich mühelos ausweichen. Und meine Konter waren hart. Ohne zu zögern nutzte ich die nächste Gelegenheit und brach ihm das linke Bein. Mit einem gellenden Schmerzensschrei ging er zu Boden. "Lasst mich und die meines Blutes sind in Frieden", zischte ich ihm ins Ohr, "sonst werde ich Euch genauso töten, wie Eure Männer, die hier vor Euch in ihrem Blute liegen. Und mit Euch wird die Kirche untergehen. Denkt darüber nach, was ihr wollt!"

"Ich verfluche dich und deine Höllenbrut", schrie er mir geifernd entgegen, "ich verfluche den Tag, als du geboren wurdest! Schmoren sollst du in der finstersten Hölle!" Ich lächelte sanft. "Durch die Hölle bin ich schon gegangen", konterte ich, "was sollte sie mich schrecken?"

Dann wandte ich mich ab. Anordil folgte mir. Das Brüllen und die Flüche von Pater Jacobus begleitete uns eine ganze Weile durch die Katakomben. Immer wieder lauerten wir nach rechts und links in die abzweigenden Gänge. Aber ohne aufgehalten zu werden, gelangten wir an die Oberfläche und liefen zum Kloster.

Einen Tag später wurden die Feste Medievali mit einem Umzug der Teilnehmenden durch das antike Rom eröffnet. Danach verteilte man sich über Rom und Umgebung. Die Gladiatorenkämpfe trug man stilecht im Kolosseum aus. Ein Teil der Arena war rekonstruiert worden und diente solchen Zwecken. Es war ein gigantisches Schauspiel. Im Kloster, wo wir untergebracht waren, fanden die eher mittelalterlichen Events statt. Die eigentlichen Turniere fanden außerhalb der Klosteranlage statt.

Wie in Sedan absolvierten wir unsere Schaukämpfe, um danach das Fest zu genießen. Wir schlenderten durch die Klosteranlage. Unsere Schwerter und Dolche trugen wir bei uns. Man konnte nie wissen, ob Pater Jacobus nicht doch einen Angriff unternehmen würde. Ab und zu suchte Anordil nach bekannten Auren. Plötzlich gab er einen Laut der Überraschung von sich.

"_Alae_ – siehe da", sagte er auf Sindarin, "_em ú-ereb_ - wir sind nicht allein." Angespannt sah ich ihn an. "Marc", lächelte er beruhigend, "_mathon chwest dîn_ - ich spüre seinen Atem." Suchend blickte er über den Platz. "_En adel_ - dort hinten", deutete er zu den Gästequartieren des Klosters, "er müsste gleich zu sehen sein." Und tatsächlich bog ein paar Sekunden später Marc um die Ecke. Er trug die Toga der freien Bürger Roms. Ich musste sagen, sie stand ihm gut. Er ließ seinen Blick in die Runde schweifen und stockte, als er uns sah.

Freudestrahlend kam er auf uns zu. "Das ist ja eine Freude", platzte es aus ihm heraus, "ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, euch beide hier zu treffen. – Ihr traut euch tatsächlich in die Höhle des Löwen." "Schließlich muss der Löwe in seine Schranken gewiesen werden", entgegnete ich trocken, "ich grüße dich, Marc." "Ich grüße dich ebenfalls", sagte Anordil, "was führt dich nach Rom?" Marc lächelte.

"Ich hatte von den Römerspielen gehört", entgegnete er, "und da ich schließlich die alten Römer studiere, dachte ich mir, es wäre schön dabei mal mitzumachen. Deshalb habe ich meine Sachen gepackt, mir eine Toga organisiert und hier Quartier bezogen. Vor zwei Stunden bin ich angekommen. Ich wollte mir jetzt einen Überblick verschaffen." "Dabei können wir dir helfen", fiel ich ein, "wir haben unsere Schaukämpfe für heute erledigt. Wenn du willst, begleiten wir dich über das Fest." "Oh, das wäre prima", zeigte sich Marc erfreut.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Bild, dass wir abgaben. Zwei mittelalterliche Krieger mit einem Römer in Toga. Ab und an streifte uns ein neugieriger Blick. Doch wir wurden nicht behelligt. "Und was ist mit dem Löwen?", fragte Marc uns mit gesenkter Stimme. Er drehte seinen Becher Wein in der Hand. Wir hatten uns in die eigens für diese Feste eingerichtete Taverne innerhalb der Klostermauern zurückgezogen. Unser Tisch befand sich in einer Nische des Gewölbes. Von dieser Stelle aus hatten wir einen ausgezeichneten Blick über das übrige Geschehen.

"Der Löwe hat gebrüllt, angegriffen und leckt nun seine Wunden", antwortete Anordil leise, "wir hoffen, dass wir nicht mehr behelligt werden." "Sie haben eine Warnung erhalten", warf ich ein, "und ich bete zu den Göttern, dass sie diese beherzigen mögen." Marc sah uns intensiv an. "Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie die Warnung aussah", seine Stimme kratzte ein wenig, " – nun zu anderen Dingen. Ihr habt bereits Schaukämpfe gezeigt?" "Ja", antwortete ich, "vorhin. Du hast es just verpasst. Aber in den nächsten Tagen kannst du uns ein paar Mal sehen."

"Wieso Schaukämpfe?", fragte er neugierig, "ist das nicht reichlich auffällig?" "Nein", Anordil schüttelte den Kopf, "keiner würde auf die Idee kommen, das wir echte Krieger mit echten Waffen sind. Sie sind zu fasziniert von dem, was sie sehen. Arwen zeigt mir ihre Welt – und es ist für uns unauffälliger von einem Fest zum anderen zu reisen. Wir können problemlos untertauchen, wir kennen viele der Händler und Kämpfer. – Und wir können auf diese Art unsere Waffen mit uns führen." Marc nickte verstehend.

"Und wie lange werdet ihr bleiben?", fragte er zwischen zwei Schlucken Wein. "Wir bleiben, bis das Fest zu Ende ist", erwiderte ich, "anschließend reisen wir weiter nach Frankfurt. Wir wollen einen Freund besuchen, der dort in der Nähe wohnt." Marc schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nein, ich dachte eher, hier ...", bedeutungsvoll deutete er in die Runde. Jetzt verstand ich. "Wenn alles gut geht bis zum Imbolc", antwortete Anordil an meiner Stelle. "Da werde ich euch vielleicht noch ein letztes Mal sehen", kommentierte Marc und fuhr nach einer kurzen Pause fort, "wie sieht es aus? – Wollen wir nicht das alte Rom ein wenig unsicher machen? Leiht euch Togen und wir ziehen los!" "Unsicher machen bestimmt nicht noch einmal", brummte ich und sah Anordil bedeutungsvoll an, "doch wir würden dich gerne begleiten." Marc sah von einem zum anderen.

"Was soll das heißen – nicht noch einmal?", fragte er neugierig. "Wir erzählen es dir auf dem Weg", entgegnete Anordil rasch, "hier gibt es zu viele Ohren." Gemeinsam brachen wir auf. Anordil und ich liehen uns Togen und schlossen uns denen an, die nach Rom zu den Spielen fuhren. Dort mischten wir uns mit Marc unter das Volk im antiken Teil Roms.

Es war ein beeindruckendes Erlebnis, zumal wir diesmal alles gefahrlos genießen konnten. In den Tavernen wurde wie zu Neros Zeiten gespeist. Die Gladiatorenkämpfe waren dagegen erfreulicherweise recht unblutig. Dafür äußerst spektakulär. In den Straßen flanierten Senatoren, Vestalinnen und römische Bürger. Prätorianergruppen zogen einher. Schönheiten wurden in Sänften getragen. Man hatte sich auffallend viel Mühe gegeben, dem Fest einen authentischen Anstrich zu geben. Wir genossen die Tage.

Allerdings wurde die gelöste Stimmung ein klein wenig getrübt. Am vierten Tag der Spiele bemerkten wir am Zuschauerrand zwei Männer in schwarzer Kleidung. Aufstöhnend gelang es mir gerade noch Anordils Angriff zu kontern. Er zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Doch es gelang uns, unseren Schaukampf zu Ende zu führen.

Als wir den Platz verließen, folgten uns die beiden. "_Aphado nin lagor_ - rasch mir nach", flüsterte Anordil mir zu. Er führte mich in den abgelegenen Teil des Klosters, dorthin, wo kaum Besucher kamen, weil halbzerfallene Gemäuer einen Zugang nahezu unmöglich machten. Die Männer hefteten sich an unsere Fersen. "Sie haben nichts gelernt", murmelte ich wütend und zog mein Schwert, als wir sicher waren, unbeobachtet zu sein. Doch die Männer dachten nicht daran uns anzugreifen. Sie blieben am Rand der Ruine stehen.

"Wir wollen nicht kämpfen", rief der eine, "erlaubt, dass wir ein paar Schritte näher kommen?" Ich senkte mein Schwert zum Boden, hielt es aber fest in der Hand. "Ich gestatte euch fünf Schritte", erwiderte ich. Gespannt verfolgte ich jede Bewegung der beiden. Mit leicht erhobenen Händen, damit ich sehen konnte, dass sie keine Waffe trugen, kamen sie näher.

"Wir haben eine Botschaft", sagte der eine und führte langsam seine Hand zur Jacke. Fragend sah er mich an. "Keine unbedachte Bewegung", warnte ich ihn. Übertrieben vorsichtig öffnete er die Jacke und zog einen deutlich versiegelten Umschlag daraus hervor. Langsam legte er diesen auf den Boden. Wortlos drehte er sich um. Dann verließen beide die Ruine ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Angespannt blickte ich ihnen nach. Ich zögerte den Umschlag aufzuheben. "Ich spüre keine Gefahr", beruhigte mich Anordil. Langsam löste ich die Spannung. Ich steckte mein Schwert weg und bückte mich nach dem Umschlag. Dieser trug das Siegel der Inquisition, welches ich so gut kannte. Mit einem unguten Gefühl brach ich es. Auf feinem, blütenweißem Papier waren energisch Worte in Latein geschrieben worden.

‚McGregor,

diese Schlacht hast du gewonnen, doch der Krieg ist noch längst nicht vorbei. Ein vorläufiger Waffenstillstand soll dir Zeit zum Nachdenken geben. Das Pergament MUSS in die Hand der Kirche, wo es hingehört. Wann und wo sei dahingestellt.

Ich werde dich beobachten. Ich werde dich vernichten und zu deinem Herrn in die Hölle schicken.

Jacobus Borghese'

Also war es nicht vorbei! Ein Waffenstillstand. Nun gut, besser als nichts. Wortlos reichte ich das Papier an Anordil. "Du hättest ihn nicht verschonen sollen", sagte er, nachdem er einen Blick darauf geworfen hatte. "Er hat seine Wahl getroffen", erwiderte ich hart, "bei der nächsten Begegnung wird er sterben." Anordil nickte zustimmend. Dann mischten wir uns wieder unter das Volk. Allerdings waren wir von nun an auf der Hut.

Die verbleibenden Tage verliefen allerdings ohne Zwischenfall. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Jacobus seinen Worten bereits Taten folgen ließ. Am Ende des Festes verabschiedeten wir uns von Marc, Lorenzo und Giovanni. Letzterer ließ es sich nicht nehmen uns persönlich zum Flughafen "Leonardo da Vinci" zu bringen. Eine große Maschine wartete auf uns. Beim Einchecken kämpften wir mit den üblichen Problemen, die man hatte, wenn man Hieb- und Stichwaffen mit sich führt. Doch am Ende ging dann doch alles relativ zügig.

Die Stewardessen lächelten uns liebenswürdig an, als wir das Flugzeug betraten. Gewohnt freundlich wiesen sie uns die Plätze zu. Auf meinem Sitz lag jedoch ein unscheinbarer Umschlag. Anordil schaute mich an. "Von wem?", fragte er. Mit spitzen Fingern drehte ich das Kuvert. Auf der Rückseite leuchtete das Siegel der päpstlichen Bibliothek. "Pater Aurelius", erwiderte ich. Rasch nahm ich den Umschlag an mich und setzte mich. Die übliche Routine spulte sich ab. Anschnallen, Sicherheitsunterweisung, eben Dinge, die nicht mehr ungewöhnlich waren. Selbst Anordil schaute gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. Dann beschleunigte die Maschine und hob ab. Nach dem die vorgesehene Flughöhe erreicht war, löste ich meinen Sicherheitsgurt. Die Stewardess brachte uns ein Getränk. Erst dann hatte ich Muße den Umschlag zu öffnen. Ein Blatt feinstes handgeschöpftes Papier mit einem eleganten Schriftzug in Latein kam zum Vorschein.

‚Seid gegrüßt im Namen des Allmächtigen, Arwen McGregor,

der Löwe leckt seine Wunden und sinnt auf Rache. Und dennoch konntet Ihr ihn empfindlich treffen. Er hatte es schwer den Tod so vieler Männer zu rechtfertigen. Es wird Jahre dauern, bis er wieder in einer Position ist, in der er Euch schaden kann. Nutzt die Zeit gut! Ich werde versuchen, Euch eine Warnung zukommen zu lassen, sobald der Löwe sich reckt.

Ich werde Euch in meine Gebete mit einschließen.

Gott sei mit Euch und Eurem Gefährten.

Pater Aurelius'

Nachdenklich ließ ich mich zurücksinken. Wortlos gab ich Anordil das Papier. "Wir werden die Zeit nutzen", wisperte er und drückte meine Hand. Wie sehnte ich mich nach Zuhause. Ich schloss die Augen und träumte. Träumte von den wunderbaren Wäldern Cilliens und den Regenbogenfarben des Wasserfalls.

to be continued ...

- 18 -


	34. Rückkehr nach Shancahir

Rückkehr nach Shancahir

Nach einem ruhigen Flug landete das Flugzeug schließlich in Frankfurt. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis wir ausgecheckt hatten. Wie immer gab es Probleme mit unseren Schwertern. Aber nach einigem Hin und Her wurden sie uns doch ausgehändigt. Gelassen nahmen wir unseren Weg durch das Gewimmel der Passagiere. Unauffällig von einer Gruppe Sicherheitsbeamter in Zivil begleitet. Auf diesem Flughafen war man besonders misstrauisch, was mitgeführte Waffen anging, so schien es mir. Der Bahnhof befand sich direkt neben dem einen Terminal des Flughafens. Es erinnerte in seiner Konstruktion an ein großes, auf Stelzen stehendes Ufo. Keine Stunde später saßen wir im Zug nach Heidelberg.

Auf der Fahrt konnten wir die Gegend betrachten. Ich war das erste Mal in Deutschland. Eine kleine Faltkarte, die wir am Flughafen gekauft hatten, zeigte die Umgebung. Neugierig studierte ich die Karte und die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Die sanften Hügel des Odenwaldes waren dicht mit Bäumen bedeckt. Der Spätherbst hatte die Blätter in allen Farben der Braun- und Rotskala gefärbt. An manchen Stellen ragten bereits die kahlen Äste in den Himmel. Vereinzelt konnte man Burgruinen erkennen. Viele Felder und zahlreiche kleine Ortschaften säumten die Bahnstrecke.

Stefan erwartete uns bereits am Heidelberger Bahnhof. Seine Augen leuchteten vor Aufregung. "_Suilad anech mellyn nin_", rief er uns entgegen, "ich freue mich, dass ihr da seid." Er umarmte uns erfreut. "Ich habe mir erlaubt, euch im Hotel Ritter einzuquartieren", sagte er zu uns, während wir den Bahnhof verließen, "es liegt gegenüber vom Dom und ist ein alter Fachwerkbau. Übrigens hat man vom Domplatz aus einen wunderschönen Blick auf das Heidelberger Schloss." "_Suilam aneg_ – wir grüßen dich", erwiderte Anordil, "und wir danken dir für deinen herzlichen Empfang." Wir folgten Stefan nach draußen. Dort schob er unser Gepäck in ein kleines, zwar altes, aber gepflegt aussehendes Auto und brachte uns zum Hotel. Nach dem wir uns einquartiert hatten, gab er uns eine Führung durch den alten Stadtkern.

Das meiste davon war Fußgängerzone. Wir schlenderten in gelöster Stimmung durch das alte Heidelberg. Faszinierend fand ich die vielen Fachwerkbauten und den alten Dom. Das einzige, was störte, waren die vielen Touristen. Und in einem musste ich Stefan Recht geben - man hatte tatsächlich einen fabelhaften Blick auf das Heidelberger Schloss. Dieses würde er uns morgen zeigen.

Wir blieben ein paar Tage in Heidelberg. Danach fuhren wir mit Stefan zusammen zur Ronneburg. Diese lag südöstlich von Frankfurt. Die Burg befand sich auf einer Anhöhe und war beeindruckend gut erhalten. In den Höfen der Burg waren bereits Stände aufgebaut. In einem Hof befand sich eine Wanderschmiede.

Zusammen mit Stefan gingen wir zum Zeltplatz neben der Burg. Dort wurde er bereits von seiner Gruppe erwartet. Diese waren getrennt angereist und errichteten gerade ihr Lager. Rüstungsteile, Waffen, Reisegepäck und verschiedene andere Dinge lagen über den Boden verstreut neben halb aufgebauten Zelten.

"Hallo Stefan", rief einer von ihnen bereits von Weitem. Den Rest verstanden wir nicht, denn er sprach Deutsch. "Hi, Andreas", gab Stefan zurück. Es gab einen kurzen Wortwechsel, den wir nicht verstanden. Ich zumindest nicht. Vielleicht hatte Anordil den einen oder anderen Wortfetzen verstehen können, doch Deutsch hatte ich nie gelernt. Das gab uns die Gelegenheit die Gruppe unauffällig zu betrachten. Neugierig sahen wir sie an.

Der erste, mit dem Stefan gesprochen hatte, war ein mittelgroßer junger Mann mit schwarzem, kurzgeschnittenem Haar. Seine nussbraunen Augen blickten vergnügt. Er war von eher breiter Gestalt, schien aber nichts desto trotz recht beweglich zu sein. Seine braunen ledernen Hosen zeigten deutliche Gebrauchsspuren, ebenso wie die Lederstiefel, obwohl beides gepflegt war. Das helle Leinenhemd war an den Armen hochgekrempelt. Kurz danach gesellten sich zwei junge Frauen und drei junge Männer dazu. Sie begrüßten Stefan äußerst freundschaftlich.

Die Frauen waren sehr unterschiedlich. Eine von ihnen war hochgewachsen und von schlanker Gestalt. Hellbraunes Haar fiel in Wellen über den Rücken. Es wurde kaum von dem dunkelroten Samtband gebändigt. Ihr Gesicht war freundlich und offen. Klare grüne Augen blitzten vor Heiterkeit. Ihr Gewand bestand aus einer dunkelroten Robe mit schwarzgoldenen Stickereien. Die andere Frau trug schwarze lederne Hosen, eine Tunika aus grobem Leinen und einen breiten schwarzen Miedergürtel. Breite Armstulpen und Stiefel aus schwarzem Leder vervollständigten ihre Gewandung. Die Haare waren dunkelbraun und kurzgeschnitten. Braune Augen glänzten neugierig. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie goldfarbene Sprengsel darin hatte. Die drei jungen Männer waren von mittelgroßer Statur. Einer von ihnen ein wenig kleiner, als die anderen beiden.

Ich musterte sie von links nach rechts. Mit dem Kleineren fing ich an. Er war leicht untersetzt, man sah, dass er gutem Essen nicht abgeneigt war. Die dunkelbraunen Hosen aus Leinen waren verwaschen und steckten in braunen Lederstiefeln mit deutlichen Gebrauchsspuren. Unter einem Wams aus dunkelroter Wolle trug er ein helles Baumwollhemd. Seine Haare würde ich als dunkelblond bezeichnen. Sie waren äußerst kurz geschnitten. Im normalen Leben schien er Brillenträger zu sein. Jedenfalls ließen die kaum zu bemerkenden Druckspuren auf seiner Nase darauf schließen. Seine graugrünen Augen starrten bewundernd zu Anordil.

War dieser junge Mann etwa ...? In meinen Gedanken ermahnte ich mich keine voreiligen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Mein Blick glitt zu dem in der Mitte stehenden Mann. Der Schalk sprang ihm regelrecht aus den wasserhellen Augen. Die hellbraunen Haare waren relativ kurz und lagen in widerspenstigen Wellen. Von der Statur her war er eher schmal. Er trug ein Gewand bestehend aus einer hellbraunen, ledernen Hose, einem dunkelroten leinenen Hemd und braunen Lederstiefeln. Er hatte ebenfalls das Hemd an den Armen gekrempelt. An seinen Finger glänzten zwei Ringe. Beide schienen aus Gold gefertigt zu sein. Einer davon trug Tengwar-Runen. Innerlich stöhnte ich auf. Schon wieder ein Tolkien-Fan? Wie viele gab es denn eigentlich?

Wie konnte ich Anordil die Wahrheit vorenthalten, wenn wir allenthalben auf Tolkien-Verehrer stießen? Ich wusste, dass Anordil den Ring ebenfalls bemerkt hatte. Ein rascher Seitenblick und ich sah es in seinen Augen blitzen. Nun denn, daran konnte ich nichts mehr ändern. Deshalb lenkte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den dritten jungen Mann.

Dieser war von kräftiger Statur, wirkte aber nicht füllig. Sein schwarzes Haar wirkte kaum gekämmt. Die dichten Augenbrauen und die dunklen Augen gaben ihm ein verwegenes Aussehen. Er war nahezu gänzlich in schwarzes Leder gehüllt. Dieses zeigte ebenfalls Gebrauchsspuren. Allerdings bestand das Hemd aus schwarzem Leinen. Er hatte die Ärmel gekrempelt.

Jetzt wandte Stefan sich wieder uns zu. Diesmal sprach er Englisch. "- Ich habe tatsächlich Besuch mitgebracht. Dies sind Freunde von mir aus Irland von den celtic-weeks. Anna und Garret O'Neill, Studenten. - Wäre folglich nett, wenn ihr Englisch sprechen würdet." Zustimmendes Gemurmel folgte. "Ich möchte euch meine Spielgruppe vorstellen", sagte er zu uns, "das ist Andreas, er studiert in Darmstadt, einer Stadt hier in der Nähe." Damit deutete er auf den ersten, den wir gesehen hatten. "Bei den anderen gehe ich mal in der Reihenfolge, wie sie stehen", machte er weiter, "die beiden hübschen Frauen sind Ophelia, ihres Zeichens Steuerfachfrau und Diana, ebenfalls Studentin. – Die drei daneben sind Thomas, auch Student, Richard, ein Steuerfachmann wie Ophelia und Armin, Bauingenieur."

"Herzlich willkommen in Deutschland", grüßte der Richard genannte, "schlagt am besten euer Zelt neben den unseren auf." Er deutete zum halb aufgebauten Lagerplatz. "Vielen Dank für euer Willkommen", erwiderte Anordil und reichte ihm die Hand, "wir nehmen das gerne an."

Wir nahmen den freien Platz neben den anderen Zelten und schlossen damit den Kreis um diese Lagerstelle. Mit geübten Griffen errichteten wir unser kleines Zelt. Danach zogen wir ebenfalls unsere Gewandung an. Wir banden unsere Schwerter auf den Rücken. Auf diese Art ausgestattet, wollten wir einen kleinen Rundgang über die Burg unternehmen.

Als wir aus dem Zelt kamen, entfuhr Andreas ein Ruf der Verwunderung. "Meine Güte!", rief er aus, "ihr könntet ja geradenwegs aus Tolkiens Mittelerde stammen – dermaßen elbisch, wie ihr ausseht." Anordil sah ihn intensiv an. "Vielleicht tun wir das", entgegnete er trocken und fuhr in Sindarin fort, "_amman istar edrigol rim firiath o ennor_ - warum wissen nur derart viele Menschen von Mittelerde?" "_Milir chan gened bith_ - weil sie gerne lesen", erwiderte ich trocken. "Zumindest können die beiden Sindarin sprechen", kam eine gelassene Stimme von der Seite.

Ich erkannte Richard. Mit seiner rechten Hand strich er sich die Haare aus der Stirn. Der Ring mit den Tengwar blitzte auf. "Sogar lesen", sagte Anordil ruhig und deutete auf das Schmuckstück. "Da habe ich mich wohl wieder geoutet", lächelte Richard, "wir Tolkien-Fans sind schlimm. – Aber ich muss Andreas Recht geben. Ihr beiden seht fantastisch aus." Stefan hatte ob des Wortwechsels den Atem angehalten. Er kannte schließlich die Wahrheit. "Wir können heute Abend weiter darüber diskutieren, ob die beiden wie Elben aussehen oder nicht", unterbrach er uns rasch, "ich glaube, die beiden wollten den Turnierplatz ansehen gehen, wegen ihrer Schaukämpfe – nicht wahr?" Er blickte mich auffordernd an.

Dankbar nahm ich den Faden auf. "Ja, richtig", entgegnete ich, "schließlich sollen wir heute Nachmittag unseren ersten Kampf zeigen. Da wollen wir vorher den Platz begutachten." Anordil nickte und wir gingen von dannen.

Einige Schritte weiter blickte er mich von der Seite an. "Es ist eigenartig, dass Mittelerde derart viel Einfluss auf eure Welt besitzt", kommentierte er leise auf Sindarin, "für euch ist es doch nur eine Erzählung. Wir – seien es Elben, Zwerge, Istari, Dúnedain oder Orks – existieren für euch nicht. Nur wenige erkennen in mir das, was ich bin. Und dies scheinen verirrte Seelen zu sein." "Tolkien schrieb seine Erzählung im ersten Drittel des letzten Jahrhunderts", erzählte ich, "die Industrialisierung begann erst ihren verschlingenden Zug über die Erde. Er konstruierte eine perfekte Welt, in der alles im Einklang mit der Natur steht. Die Orks und die dunklen Mächte gestaltete er als Feinde der Natur, wie es die Industrie ist. Jedenfalls dachte er das."

"Aber er kann uns nicht erfunden haben, andernfalls wären wir nicht existent", warf Anordil ein, "er muss eine verirrte Seele gewesen sein. Jemand der sich zurücksehnte. – Oder er fand einen Weg nach Mittelerde – wie du." Ich sah ihn intensiv an. "Niemand wird es je erfahren", flüsterte ich, "Tolkien ist seit Jahren tot und nahm sein Geheimnis mit ins Grab. Aber seine Erzählung lebt – und wird lebendig bleiben. Jeder, der es liest, wird davon verzaubert - " "– und diejenigen, die einst in Mittelerde weilten, sehnen sich dahin zurück", beendete Anordil den Satz, "beim Lesen der Seiten beginnt in ihnen ein Band zu schwingen. Ein spinnwebfeiner Faden, der sie immer noch mit Mittelerde verbindet. - Ich werde nachher ihre Auren spüren. Ich habe die Vermutung, das mindestens einer von ihnen diesen Faden besitzen." Ich hatte im übrigen den gleichen Verdacht. Ich nickte zustimmend. Danach setzten wir unseren Weg durch die Burg fort. Schließlich ist es gut zu wissen, wo man sich befindet.

Auf dem Turnierplatz trafen wir Jean Pierre von den französischen Rittern wieder. "Hallo, das ist eine Freude euch zu sehen", kam er uns entgegen. Er hatte seinen Übungskampf abgebrochen, als er uns erblickte. Sein Gegner war Lucas gewesen. Leicht außer Atem trat dieser näher. "Willkommen an unseren Feuern", sagte dieser. "Habt Dank für Euren Gruß, edle Ritter", erwiderte Anordil mit einer leichten Verbeugung, "wir hatten nicht die Absicht Eure Übung zu unterbrechen."

"Wir freuen uns, bekannte Gesichter zu sehen", entgegnete Jean Pierre. "Wie ich sehen konnte, habt Ihr Eure Technik verbessert", kommentierte Anordil den vorhergegangenen Kampf. "Wenn Ihr wollt, so wäre ich bereit für eine weitere Lehrstunde", lud Jean Pierre ihn ein und deutete mit dem Schwert auf den Kampfplatz. Anordil lachte leise. "Ich sehe, die blauen Flecke von damals halten Euch nicht davon ab, Jean Pierre. – So denn, ich bin geneigt Euch eine weitere Lektion zu erteilen." "Falls es euch nichts ausmacht, würde ich ebenfalls gerne eine Lehrstunde beziehen", warf Lucas ein.

Anordil nickte und sein Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter. "Wie es Euch beliebt", kommentierte er trocken, "ich lade Euch ein, den Kampf mit uns zu teilen." Anordil machte eine einladende Bewegung. Er hatte vor, mit beiden zu kämpfen. Gelassen zog er seine beiden Schwerter. Lucas schluckte sichtlich. Er war ein guter Kämpfer. Ich hatte ihn auf den vorangegangenen Festen gesehen. Man sah ihm an, dass es ihm nicht ganz behagte. "Seid unbesorgt, Lucas", rief ich ihm zu, "Garret wird Euch nicht verletzen." "Ich dachte weniger daran, das ich verletzt werde, als das ich ihn treffen könnte", gab er zurück.

Anordil lachte verhalten. "Ihr werdet mich nicht verwunden", sagte er, "nun kommt und holt Euch Ere Lehrstunde." Ruhig stand er da. Anordil genoss solche Herausforderungen. Das hielt die Wachsamkeit hoch. Jean Pierre griff als erster an – und erhielt damit als erster einen blauen Fleck. Lucas und er schlugen sich wacker, doch gegen Anordil hatten sie keine Chance. Fasziniert sah ich zu. Ich bemerkte kaum, dass Stefan an meine Seite trat und ebenfalls gebannt dem Kampf folgte.

"Oh Gott", stöhnte er leise, "ich glaube ich muss Jahre trainieren, bis ich annähernd so gut werde." "Tröste dich", antwortete ich ebenso leise, "er hat immerhin einige Tausend Jahre Erfahrung." "Ich meinte nicht Anordil", wisperte er, "an ihn werde ich nie herankommen, egal wie lange ich trainiere. Gegen ihn werde ich immer ein Stümper sein. – Ich meinte diese französischen Ritter dort. Sie schlagen sich bewundernswert gegen ihn."

Anordil war mittlerweile dazu übergegangen den beiden Anweisungen zuzurufen. "Lucas – achte auf deine linke Schulter", mahnte er, "lass sie nicht derartig weit vorfallen. – Jean Pierre – keine großen Ausfälle. Die Zeit hast du nicht. – Jetzt das gleiche noch mal. Die Deckung nicht weit öffnen. – Ihr dürft dem Gegner keine Blöße zeigen. – Seht ihr?" Die beiden hatten keine Zeit und keine Gelegenheit zu antworten. Anordil hielt sie in Bewegung. Gnadenlos verteilte er blaue Flecken. Immer mit der stumpfen Seite der Klinge. Es verging keine halbe Stunde bis den beiden Franzosen Schweißbäche über das Gesicht rannen.

Als Anordil die Lehrstunde beendete, gab es Applaus. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich etliche Zuschauer versammelt. Unter ihnen viele Kämpfer. Anerkennend waren sie dem Schlagabtausch gefolgt. Respektvoll öffneten sie eine Gasse, um die drei abziehen zu lassen. Die beiden Franzosen hatten ein Bad jetzt bitter nötig.

"Vielen Dank", keuchte Lucas, "ich habe viel gelernt. Soviel wie lange nicht mehr. – Kommt doch heute Abend in unser Lager." Jean Pierre nickte schnaufend. Er konnte nichts mehr sagen. "Wir nehmen die Einladung gerne an", erwiderte ich, "doch leider sind wir heute Abend an ein anderes Feuer geladen." "Nun denn, so kommt morgen", schlug Jean Pierre außer Atem vor, "das Fest hat schließlich heute erst begonnen." "Gerne", gab Anordil zur Antwort, "wir nehmen eure Einladung an. Doch nun sucht rasch das Badehaus auf und nehmt ein heißes Bad, bevor ihr euch nicht mehr rühren könnt." Müde zogen die beiden von dannen.

Anordil lächelte ihnen hinterher. Ruhig, als hätte er nur einen Spaziergang unternommen und nicht eine Stunde lang intensiv Schwertkampf ausgeführt, verstaute er seine Schwerter. "Wann sind wir mit unserem Schaukampf an der Reihe", fragte er gelassen. "Ich glaube heute Nachmittag", erwiderte ich, "ich muss auf den Veranstaltungsplan sehen." "Folglich haben wir noch Zeit", brummte er und schlenderte mit mir davon.

Am Nachmittag füllte sich das Fest zusehends. Immer mehr Leute, die nicht gewandet waren, bevölkerten den Platz. Als wir zu unserem Schaukampf gingen, waren die Zuschauerränge voll besetzt. Doch überwiegend mit Leuten, die nicht entsprechend gewandet waren. Dies war uns bereits von anderen Festen bekannt und störte uns nicht weiter. Wir spulten unsere Schaukämpfe herunter und konnten danach das Fest genießen.

Rasch wurde es dunkel. Langsam gingen wir zu unserem Lagerplatz. Vor den Zelten von Stefan und seinen Freunden brannte bereits ein Feuer. Es war geschickt angelegt. Anordil nickte anerkennend. "Zumindest sind diese nicht gänzlich unbedarft", murmelte er mir zu. Ich lachte leise. "Das sie Feuer machen können, heißt nicht, dass sie in Mittelerde überleben könnten", entgegnete ich belustigt, während wir weiter auf das Lager zu gingen. Ich freute mich auf das wärmende Feuer. Mein Magen knurrte ein wenig. Im Marktbereich hatten wir vorhin Brot und Fleisch gekauft. Ein paar wilde Kräuter vom Wegesrand hatten wir aufgesammelt. Ebenso eine stattliche Anzahl Pilze. Das dürfte für ein Mahl ausreichen.

Als wir näher kamen, sah ich, dass Stefan und seine Freunde würfelten. Sie waren vertieft in ihr Spiel. Leider sprachen sie Deutsch. Richard sah uns als erster und unterbrach seinen Wurf. "Kommt ruhig dazu", lud er uns ein, "am Feuer ist Platz genug. – Wir spielen diese Runde noch zu Ende. – Kennt ihr Rollenspiel?" "Na ja", antwortete ich ausweichend, "ich habe viel darüber gehört, aber selbst bisher nicht gespielt. Garret übrigens auch nicht." "Somit werden wir die Runde auf Englisch spielen", sagte Richard, "dann können wir zeigen, wie es funktioniert und ein paar Vorurteile ausräumen."

Wir legten unsere Waffen und die Zutaten für unser Mahl ab. Danach setzten wir uns in die Runde dazu. "Nun, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", fragte Richard in die Runde. "Diana war dabei ihren Ork zu erschlagen", half Armin. "Dann würfle mal, Diana", forderte Richard sie auf. Sie warf einen Würfel mit vielen Seiten. Erwartungsvoll sah sie auf das Ergebnis.

"Oh, kritischer Erfolg", rief Diana erfreut, "20 plus 15 plus Bonus 2 macht 37. – Toppe das erst mal." "Mmh", murmelte Richard, "würfle den Schaden aus." Sie nahm zwei andere Würfel. "Maximaler Schaden", sagte sie begeistert. "Trefferzone?", fragte Richard, "bitte mit einem W20." "5", antwortete sie, "ist das kritisch?" "Und ob", kommentierte er trocken, "du hast deinen Ork am Kopf getroffen. Maximaler Schaden und kritisch. Er bricht tot zusammen. – Den können wir streichen."

Er durchstrich etwas auf einem Stück Papier. "So, jetzt sind die anderen wieder dran. In der Reihenfolge der Reaktionswerte. – Ich glaube, Stefan, Thomas und Ophelia müssen ihre Aktionen noch durchführen. – Ja, Armin, – du hast noch deine beschleunigte Attacke. – Thomas, du hast den höheren RW, du fängst an." "Ich werde zaubern", antwortete dieser, "und zwar eine Feuerkugel - " "Du kannst keine Feuerkugel zaubern", unterbrach Andreas, "wir stehen viel zu dicht. Wenn du das tust, triffst du uns alle." "Mist", entfuhr es Thomas, "dann einen Blitz auf den Ork, der Andreas attackiert." "Nun denn, würfle." Richard machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung.

"13 plus 15 plus Zauberbonus 1 macht 29", erwiderte Thomas nach seinem Würfelwurf. Richard würfelt jetzt ebenfalls. "Sorry", lächelte er, "abgewehrt. Nicht einmal Ausdauerschaden." Thomas zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern. "Jetzt bist du dran, Ophelia", wandte sich Richard an die Frau im dunkelroten Gewand. "Ich kann nicht viel machen", entgegnete sie, "das einzige, was mir einfällt ist, Schwäche zu zaubern." "Dann mal los. Auf welchen Gegner?" "Den, der bei Diana steht." Konzentriert würfelte sie. "Geradeso", murmelte sie, "21." "Hast du den Zauberbonus mitgerechnet", fragte Richard. "Nein", sie schüttelte den Kopf, "damit sind es 23." Richard würfelte erneut. "Tja, der Ork ist stärker", sagte er, "er hat's abgewehrt. – Armin, jetzt du mit deiner beschleunigten Attacke."

"Na, dann will ich den mal platt machen." Siegessicher warf er seine Würfel. "Au Backe", folgte der Kommentar, als er auf das Ergebnis sah, "kritischer Fehler. – Mist, ausgerechnet jetzt eine 1!" "Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was passiert", lächelte Richard, "würfle einen W20." Wieder klackerte leise der Würfel. "10." Richard lachte leise. "Dein Schlag ist so unglücklich, dass du dir selber eine Wunde zufügst. – Am linken Bein. – Du kannst in der nächsten Runde nur mit Malus 2 angreifen. Deine beschleunigten Attacken sind damit Essig." "Mist, verflucht", murmelte Armin, "ich hatte einen schönen Angriff geplant."

"Jetzt sind die Orks noch mal dran", sagte Richard, "und danach machen wir Schluss für heute. Mir knurrt nämlich bereits der Magen." Konzentriert würfelte er mehrmals hintereinander. "Stefan, verteidige dich mal", wandte er sich unvermittelt an diesen. Stefan würfelte. "33." "Mit allen Boni?" "Jepp." "Glück gehabt. Der Ork haut daneben. Du spürst den Luftzug seines Schwertes. Ein paar Haare hat er mitgenommen." Richard sah in die Runde. "Schluss für heute", bestimmte er, "morgen machen wir weiter."

Interessiert waren wir der Szenerie gefolgt. "Ein äußerst merkwürdiges Gebaren", murmelte Anordil auf Sindarin, "_mas in gyth? – Mas in vegyr?_ - Wo sind die Gegner? – Wo die Kämpfer?" "_Han delien_ - es ist ein Spiel", versuchte ich zu erklären, "die Gegner und die Abenteurer existieren nur im Kopf. Mit den Würfeln wird Erfolg und Misserfolg bestimmt." "_Sen dîr_ – dies ist richtig", warf Richard in holperigem Sindarin ein, "doch mein Sindarin ist nicht gut genug, um es zu erklären." Erstaunt sahen wir ihn an.

"Noch jemand der Sindarin spricht", entfuhr es Anordil überrascht, "in dieser Welt sind mehr Menschen des Sindarin mächtig als in Mittelerde." Ein rascher Blick zu Stefan zeigte mir dessen besorgtes Gesicht. "_Úthon geliad rim_ - ich versuche zu üben viel", entgegnete Richard, anscheinend hatte er die kleine Entgleisung nicht bemerkt. Er machte eine kurze Pause. Man sah, dass er nach Worten suchte.

"Doch ich denke, ich sollte mich nicht übernehmen. Zwar geht es ganz gut, da sich Stefan zum Sindarin-Spezialisten entwickelte, aber ich kann nur einfache Sätze bilden", fuhr er auf Englisch fort und lächelte entschuldigend, "ich wollte Rollenspiel erklären. – Das Spiel an sich ist recht unkompliziert. Es gibt Spieler und einen Spielleiter. Das bin in diesem Falle ich. Man kann mit mindestens einer weiteren Person spielen, doch es sollten etwa vier bis acht Spieler sein, damit es richtig Spaß macht. Ich, als Spielleiter, denke mir eine Geschichte aus. Sie sollte abenteuerlich sein, ein paar Kämpfe enthalten, Zufallsbegegnungen und vor allem dem Niveau der Spieler angepasst sein. Jeder Spieler hat einen Charakter oder Rolle, die er verkörpert. - Elb, Zwerg, Mensch, Halbling, Bogenschütze, Schwertkämpfer, Heiler, Magier. – Diesem Charakter sind Attribute und Fertigkeiten mit Werten zugeordnet. Erfolg und Misserfolg ermittelt man mit Würfeln, meist einem zwanzigseitigen. Zum Würfelergebnis addiert man den Wert des entsprechenden Attributes oder Fertigkeit. Man muss mindestens über zwanzig gelangen, um einen Erfolg zu erzielen. Dabei muss man über den Wurf des Spielleiters kommen, um einen Treffer zu erlangen. Mit den Würfeln wird der Schaden festgestellt. Andere Aktionen werden auf die gleiche Art abgewickelt. – Ihr seht, das Ganze läuft völlig ruhig und unblutig ab."

Wir unterhielten uns noch lange an diesem Abend. Erst spät legten wir uns zur Ruhe. Am nächsten Tag schlenderten wir ein wenig herum. Bei der Geschichtenerzählerin blieben wir eine ganze Weile. Anordil hörte aufmerksam zu und auch ich versuchte mir einige der Geschichten zu merken. Man konnte sie schließlich ebenso gut in Mittelerde erzählen, wenn man einige wenige Dinge änderte. Den Abend verbrachten wir mit den französischen Rittern. Wohl wirklich zum letzten Mal.

Den letzten Tag verbrachten wir in Stefans Begleitung. Am Abend saßen wir mit seinen Freunden um das Feuer. Es war sternenklar über uns. Die Nacht versprach kalt zu werden. Mich fröstelte bereits. Von allen Seiten drangen die Geräusche des Festes auf uns ein. Stefan und seine Freunde waren mit der letzten Phase ihres Spieles beschäftigt. Sie verteilten Punkte. Damit es schneller ging, unterhielten sie sich auf Deutsch.

"Es ist eigenartig", wisperte Anordil mir auf Sindarin zu, "ich sehne mich nach Mittelerde – und nun sitze ich am Feuer mit Menschen, die es niemals gesehen haben, sich aber nichtsdestotrotz wünschen dort zu sein. – Ich spüre, dass einst Elben über diese Erde gewandelt sind. – Was ist geschehen mit deiner Welt, dass das Elbenvolk und die übrigen verschwunden sind?" "_Ú-iston chan_ - ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte ich zurück, "es verliert sich im Nebel der Zeiten. – Es gibt Menschen, die Tolkien Glauben schenken, dass Mittelerde einst auf dieser Welt existierte, dass es nur ein anderes Zeitalter war. Doch wir beide wissen es besser."

Richard brach sich ein wenig von dem Brot ab, das über dem Feuer röstete. Der Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen. "Nun, Garret", sprach er ihn an, "Ihr seid wie ein Elb gewandet. Seid Ihr denn auch der Sangeskunst mächtig?" Anordil lachte leise. "Und Ihr tragt das Gewand eines Schwertkämpfers. – Beherrscht Ihr die Schwertkunst?" "Nun denn, stellt mich auf die Probe", entgegnete Richard und erhob sich. Im Schein des Feuers zog er sein Schwert. Eine schöne Klinge. Durchaus eines Kriegers würdig. Anordil erhob sich ebenfalls in einer fließenden Bewegung. Er hatte eines seiner Schwerter in der Hand.

"_Herio, mellon_ – beginne, Freund", forderte Anordil ihn auf. "Soweit reicht mein Sindarin noch", entgegnete Richard lachend, "_darthon na magol lîn_ – ich warte auf dein Schwert." Locker griff Anordil ihn an. Richard war trotzdem beinahe zu langsam für die Abwehr. Nach einigen Schlägen fing Anordil an ihm Anweisungen zu geben. "Achte auf deinen Schwertarm – deine Deckung ist zu weit offen – das ist besser", sagte er ruhig zwischen den Angriffen, "nein, dies ist falsch – sieh her, so wird der Schlag ausgeführt – mache es erneut." Richard blieb keine Zeit zum Antworten. Nach einer Viertelstunde war er außer Puste.

"Haltet ein, Garret", japste er, "ich bin erledigt." "Deine Menschen sind äußerst verweichlicht", rief Anordil mir auf Sindarin zu, "nach ein paar Schwertstreichen sind sie ermüdet." Gelassen steckte er das Schwert weg. Er atmete nicht einen Zug schneller als zuvor. "Nun, Freund", sagte er zu Richard, "du warst mutig und hast meine Herausforderung angenommen. – Nun nehme ich deine an. Was kann ein Elb dir singen?" Leise lachend nahm er erneut an meiner Seite Platz. Bei seinen letzten Worten hatte nicht nur ich unwillkürlich die Luft angehalten. Stefan starrte Anordil fassungslos an. Die anderen hielten Anordils Worte wohl eher für einen Scherz, denn sie lachten. "Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Richard bescheiden und rang nach Atem, "wählt Ihr."

Anordil nickte leicht. Ich sah es in seinen Augen blitzen. Es erstaunte mich nicht, als er die Ballade von Béren und Lúthien sang. Nur Sekunden später waren alle, die am Feuer saßen, dem Bann der Elbenstimme erlegen. Als der letzte Ton verklang herrschte Stille. Von der Burg und vom Festplatz konnte man Stimmengewirr und die verschiedensten Geräusche hören. Musik war von dort zu hören. Richard räusperte sich nach einer Weile.

"Also, - ich muss sagen", hob er an, "ich finde eigentlich keine Worte. – Stefan hatte uns viel erzählt über die celtic-weeks und von euch beiden. Von den fantastischen Schwertfähigkeiten Garrets und dessen herausragender Stimme. Von Anna, ihrem Flötenspiel und den genialen Kampfstabtechniken. – Aber ich habe es nicht wirklich geglaubt – bis ich es jetzt mit eigenen Augen und Ohren bezeugen konnte."

"Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass Stefan ausgezeichnet Geschichten erzählen kann", versuchte ich das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Stefan nahm den Faden dankbar auf. "Die eine oder andere fällt mir bestimmt ein", lachte er, "wie wäre es mit dieser – es geschah zwischen Carrick und Fonthigitay. Menschen verschwanden spurlos. Doch nicht nur Menschen. Auch Elben und Zwerge wurden plötzlich nicht mehr gesehen. So verschwand der Sohn eines reichen Händlers aus Carrick. Der Zufall wollte es ..." Gebannt lauschten wir der Geschichte.

Ab und an blickte ich zu Richard hinüber. Er schien in Gedanken versunken. Bedächtig drehte er den Ring mit den Tengwar-Zeichen zwischen den Fingern. Ich bemerkte, dass Anordil ihn beobachtete. "Ist er einer der verlorenen Seelen?", wisperte ich zu Anordil. Dieser nickte verhalten. "Ich spüre seine Aura", erwiderte er leise, "der dünne Faden, der ihn mit Mittelerde verbindet, hat begonnen zu schwingen."

Nach einer Weile setzte Richard sich zu uns herüber. Die anderen hatten damit begonnen sich die Reste des Mahles einzuverleiben. Stefan erzählte immer noch. "_Ú-iston amman, dan mathon edregol_ - ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich fühle besonderes", sagte Richard leise in holperigem Sindarin, "wenn ich Euch ansehe, so sehe ich zumindest einen Elben. – Ihr mögt andere täuschen, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr, Garret, ein Elb seid. Ich ahnte es bereits, als ich Euch sah. Nun, nach dem Schwertkampf und der Ballade bin ich mir sicher. – Mittelerde existiert? – Nein, ich erwarte keine Antwort. – Doch ich bin mir jetzt sicher, wohin Robert verschwunden ist. – Grüßt ihn von mir." Abrupt stand er auf und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Anordil blickte ihm nach.

"Aufgewühlt ist er", murmelte er, "er weiß nicht, wie er es verarbeiten soll. – Ich werde ihm folgen." "Ist es klug noch jemanden einzuweihen?", fragte ich kritisch. "_Ista chan_ - er weiß es", entgegnete Anordil, "vorhin beim Schwertkampf habe ich deutlich gespürt, dass er sich erinnerte. Der Krieger wurde in ihm geweckt. Ich sah es in seinen Augen. Ich sah es in seiner Gestalt." "Ein Krieger? Einer der Seelen aus der Schlacht von Dagolad? Elb oder Mensch?" "Vermutlich Elb, Arwen. Seine Aura hat Vertrautes. Vor allem vorhin, als der Nebel der Erinnerung sich hob." Leise erhob er sich und folgte Richard in die Nacht.

Stefan hatte es bemerkt. Die anderen zogen sich allmählich zurück. Stefan angelte sich das letzte Stück Brot und setzte sich zu mir. "_Richard cenn chan_ - Richard hat es bemerkt", fragte er auf Sindarin. Die anderen beachteten uns nicht. Sie waren in ihre eigenen Unterhaltungen vertieft. "_Mae_ - ja", erwiderte ich, "und nicht nur das. – Er weiß es. Selbst wenn wir es ihm nicht gesagt haben. Seine Erinnerung ist geweckt." Stefan sah mich irritiert an. "Erinnerung?" Ich nickte. "Er ist einer der verlorenen Seelen von Dagolad." Ungläubig starrte Stefan mich an. "Kläre mich auf", bat er mich, "ich kenne die Schlacht von Dagolad nur aus dem Buch. – Das letzte Bündnis von Elben und Menschen zur Vernichtung Saurons zum Ende des zweiten Zeitalters. Viele starben."

"Ja, viele starben. Und einige von diesen Seelen verschwanden aus Mittelerde. Saurons magische Angriffe hatten Risse verursacht. Durch diese wurden die Seelen weggezogen. Einige fanden sich schließlich in unserer Welt wieder. In wechselnden Körpern überdauern sie die Zeiten. Manche finden den Weg zurück – wie Robert." "Und wie Richard?" "Genau. Er gehört dazu. Das schmale Band, dass ihn an Mittelerde fesselt ist aktiv, seit er das Buch Tolkiens das erste Mal las. Doch heute Abend ist der Krieger in ihm erwacht. Anordil wird ihm die Wahrheit sagen." "Folglich wird Richard uns verlassen", fragte Stefan. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete ich, "vielleicht ja, vielleicht nein. Es ist seine Entscheidung. Ich denke jedoch, dass er nicht bereit ist nach Mittelerde zurückzukehren. Er wird bleiben."

Das Feuer brannte niedriger. Bald würde es verlöschen. Die meisten aus der Gruppe hatten sich bereits zurückgezogen. Ich verschwand bald in Richtung unseres Zeltes. Anordil würde lange mit Richard sprechen. Ich würde nicht auf ihn warten. Fröstelnd zog ich die Decke über mich. Ich fühlte die Feinheit des Gewebes und die Wärme die davon ausging. Tief atmete ich ein. Der Geruch Mittelerdes stieg in meine Nase. Ein feiner Hauch nur, aber genug, um mich wehmütig zu machen. Bald fielen mir die Augen zu und ich schlief ein.

Am Morgen des nächsten Tages verabschiedeten wir uns früh von der Gruppe. "Guten Flug", wünschte uns Diana, "vielleicht sieht man sich auf den nächsten celtic-weeks. Armin und ich planen zu kommen." "Genau", sagte Armin, "Stefan hat uns viel davon vorgeschwärmt und ihr habt uns ebenfalls auf den Geschmack gebracht. – Einen guten Flug euch beiden." "Bis bald", verabschiedete sich Thomas von uns. "Ja, bis bald und eine gute Reise", kam von Andreas. "Angenehmen Flug und gute Landung", wünschte uns Ophelia. "Vielen Dank für eure Gastfreundschaft", erwiderte Anordil. "Vielleicht sieht man sich wieder, irgendwann", warf ich ein, "auf Wiedersehen."

Richard begleitete uns bis zum Parkplatz am Fuß der Burg. "Ich danke euch beiden", sagte er leise, "ihr habt mir die Augen geöffnet. Ich weiß nicht meinen Weg, aber ich sehe ihn nun zumindest vor mir. – Ich wünsche euch eine gute Reise und vor allem eine sichere Heimkehr. – Grüßt Mittelerde von mir. – _Namarië_." "Mittelerde wartet auf deine Rückkehr", erwiderte Anordil, "erst dort wird deine Seele Ruhe finden. – _Cui anann, mellon_ – lebe lang, Freund. – Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns wiedersehen." "_Cuio vae_, Richard – lebe wohl, Richard", verabschiedete ich mich von ihm, "der Weg des Kriegers ist steinig. Überlege gut, wie er verlaufen soll." "Nun kommt", drängte Stefan, "das Flugzeug wartet nicht." Wir stiegen ins Auto ein. Richard schaute uns nach, als wir davon fuhren.

Stefan brachte uns zu einem kleinen Flughafen in der Nähe. Wir hatten einen Direktflug nach Dublin bei einer kleinen Airline gebucht. "Grüßt mir Robert, falls ihr ihn seht", sagte er zu uns, "und ich wünsche euch eine gute und sichere Heimkehr. _Namarië Arwen e Anordil_." "_Namarië_ - und danke, Stefan", antwortete ich, "ich hoffe, dass wir bald heimkehren können. Deine Grüße werden wir ausrichten, sobald wir Robert sehen. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja wieder in ein paar Jahren. Die Große Mutter hat uns zweimal hierher geschickt. Wer weiß, was sie noch vor hat?" "Habe Dank für deinen Gruß", sagte Anordil, "bald werden wir in der Heimat sein. Und – vielleicht hat Arwen Recht – vielleicht sehen wir uns wieder." Wir drückten seine Hand und gingen durch die Passkontrolle.

Wie an den anderen Flughäfen mussten wir durch einen gesonderten Bereich des Zolles, weil wir Waffen dabei hatten. Argwöhnisch wurden unsere Papiere kontrolliert. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit wurden wir durchgelassen und konnten in den Flieger steigen. Da es ein kleiner Flughafen war, konnten wir Stefan am Zaun stehen sehen. Er winkte uns zu. Endlich hoben wir ab. Der Flug nach Dublin verlief ohne nennenswerte Ereignisse.

In Dublin wurden wir von Brian am Flughafen abgeholt. Er nahm uns mit nach Shancahir. Es war einige Tage vor Samhuin. Ian und Brian halfen bei den Vorbereitungen zum keltischen Fest der Toten. Im Dorf schmückten die Bewohner ihre Fenster mit ausgehöhlten Kürbissen, in denen sie Fratzen schnitten. In die Höhlung stellten sie eine Kerze. Diese Gesichter waren eines der höchsten druidischen Schutzsymbole. Getrocknete Maiskolben wurden gebündelt und an die Türen und Fenster gehängt. Überall begegnete man Totenkopfsymbolen – gemalt auf die Rahmen, gebacken in Teig, geflochten aus Maisblättern.

Anordil und ich gingen durch das Dorf. Wir hatten Kevin und seine Familie besucht. Dort war alles in Ordnung. Es dämmerte bereits. Die Kürbisgesichter in den Fenstern leuchteten weithin. "Werden damit die Geister ferngehalten?", fragte Anordil erheitert, "ich dachte, an Samhuin würde man die Toten ehren." "Ja, wir ehren die Toten in dieser Nacht", erklärte ich, "nachher, wenn es vollständig dunkel ist und die Nacht ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen sieht, werden wir uns unter der Eiche am Dorfplatz versammeln. Dort wird Patrick das Ritual und das Opfer zu Samhuin abhalten. Die Kürbisse haben eher eine Schutzfunktion. Die Fratzen, die dort hinein geschnitten wurden, sind alte druidische Schutzsymbole. Die stärksten, welche die Kelten kannten. Man glaubte, dass an Samhuin nicht nur der Kontakt zu den Geistern in der Anderswelt möglich war, sondern dass aus dieser die Feen und Elfen in unsere Welt gelangen könnten. Diese suchten unter den Menschenkindern, diejenigen aus, welche sie für würdig befanden und nahmen sie mit. Die Kürbisgesichter im Fenster sollen sie fernhalten. – Deshalb waren bei Kevin und Chrystine derart viele Kürbisse aufgestellt."

"Ich bin ein Elb", erwiderte Anordil, "warum wirkt der Zauber auf mich nicht?" "Vielleicht, weil du nicht aus der Anderswelt stammst?" Ich lächelte ihn an. "Heutzutage werden viele der Rituale durchgeführt ohne zu wissen, aus welchem Grunde sie sind, wie sie sind", fuhr ich fort, "die Menschen haben Bräuche und Riten übernommen, ohne sich des Ursprunges bewusst zu sein. Samhuin oder Halloween, ist eines dieser Riten. Für die Menschen gehören die Kürbisgesichter und die Maissträuße dazu, dabei haben sie vergessen, die Gebete weiterzugeben. Magie ist in dieser Welt nicht mehr aktiv. Deshalb hat dies wahrscheinlich keine Wirkung auf dich."

In der Zwischenzeit hatten wir Patricks Haus erreicht. Wir würden mit seiner Familie Samhuin begehen. Nach dem reichhaltigen Mahl gingen wir zur Eiche. Nur Fackeln erhellten unseren Weg. Leichter Nebel wallte über den Boden. Aus dem ganzen Dorf kamen die Menschen hierhin. Auf dem alten Altarstein lag bereits ein Maiskuchen in Form eines Totenkopfes, ein Gebinde aus Maiskolben, Herbstblüten und Stroh sowie ein großer Kürbis mit geschnitztem Gesicht. In seinem Inneren brannte eine dicke Kerze. Jeder aus dem Dorf hatte eine kleine Gabe an die Anderswelt in der Hand. Anordil und ich hatten kleine Kuchen, welche aussahen wie Totenköpfe.

"Heute Abend feiern wir Samhuin", hob Patrick an, "in dieser Nacht ist die Nahtstelle zwischen unserer Welt und der Anderswelt äußerst dünn – einem Schleier aus Spinnweben gleich. Vergangenheit und Gegenwart werden eins. Die Geister unserer Toten weilen unter uns. Wir gedenken ihrer in dieser Nacht. Durch die Erinnerung bleiben sie lebendig – als ein Teil von uns. Der Tod ist ein Teil des Lebens sowie das Reich der Toten ein Teil dieser Welt ist. Ohne den Tod gäbe es kein Leben – dessen sollen wir uns bewusst werden. Samhuin ist das Ende des Jahreskreises sowie der Beginn eines neuen. Dies wollen wir feiern. Ehrt die Toten und die Bewohner der Anderswelt mit euren Gaben – auf das sie uns freundlich gesonnen seien und unseren Weg im neuen Jahreskreis ebnen."

Patrick legte ein Brot in Form eines Totenkopfes auf den Altar. Danach wandte er sich zum Gehen. Jeder aus dem Dorf trat nun an den Stein und legte seine Gabe darauf ab. Anordil und ich schlossen uns an. Schweigend verließen wir den Platz. Wir verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. Unser Weg führte uns zum Friedhof des Dorfes. Niemand würde uns heute stören. Seelenlichter brannten auf den Gräbern. Der Nebel war dichter geworden. Er wirbelte durch unsere Schritte nur leicht auf. Die Grabsteine waren unheimliche Wegweiser.

Schließlich hatten wir das Grab meiner Familie erreicht. Aus den Falten meines Gewandes zog ich ein Gebinde aus Herbstblüten. Vorsichtig legte ich es auf die kalte Erde. Das Seelenlicht war beinahe niedergebrannt. Behutsam erneute ich die Kerze, darauf bedacht die Flamme nicht auszulöschen.

"Ich spüre sie, die Geister", sagte Anordil leise, "sie sind um uns." Auch ich konnte den kalten Hauch der wandernden Seelen spüren. Doch Angst hatte ich keine. "Wir sind hier", wehte eine Stimme zu uns, "wir hören euch und wir sehen euch." "Ich grüße dich, Mum", sagte ich leise. Eine Träne rann über meine Wange. "Wir grüßen euch", erwiderte mein Vater. "_Suilad nibin thêl, suilad Anordil Glordoronion_", hörte ich die Stimme meines Bruders. "Ich grüße die Geister der Verstorbenen", erwiderte Anordil und verbeugte sich leicht. Er sah über mich hinweg. Als ich mich umdrehte konnte ich nichts erkennen.

"Ich bin glücklich, euch zu sehen", sprach Anordil, "Arwen hatte mir viel erzählt von ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter. Bewundernd sprach sie stets von ihrem Bruder. Nun ist es mir eine Ehre vor eurem Angesicht zu stehen." "Du kannst sie sehen?", irritiert sah ich ihn an. "Ja, ich sehe sie", erwiderte er, "ich sehe ihr Antlitz und ich erkenne dich in ihnen." "Wie ist das möglich?", fragte ich. "Durch Magie. – Komm und versuche es. Konzentriere dich auf deine Energien", forderte er mich auf. Ich tat, wie er mir geheißen. Der Strom der Magie war mit einem Mal fühlbar. Es war wie ein Vibrieren. Ich schloss die Augen und sank in die Magie ein. Als ich sie öffnete, konnte ich einen überraschten Aufschrei mit Mühe unterdrücken.

"Oh, Große Mutter!", flüsterte ich mit Tränen in den Augen, "was habe ich mich danach gesehnt euch ein letztes Mal zu sehen." "Mein Kind, es ist schön, dass du uns nun erkennen kannst", sprach meine Mutter. Sie lächelte. Ich hatte sie seit dem Morgen, wo ich das Haus verließ, nicht mehr gesehen. Mein Vater breitete die Arme aus, als wolle er mich umarmen. Ich wusste, das dies nicht möglich war, selbst mit Magie nicht. Sie waren Geistwesen und würden es bleiben.

"Dad, es ... ich wollte dir nur sagen ...", mir fehlten die Worte. "Ich weiß, mein Sternchen", hörte ich ihn sagen, "aber verzage nicht. Du fandest den Weg nach Mittelerde, folglich wirst du es ein weiteres Mal schaffen. Die Götter werden dir beistehen." "Ich weiß nicht, ob wir es schaffen werden", erwiderte ich, "die Runen sind äußerst hartnäckig in der Entzifferung." "Du hast Anordil an deiner Seite", warf meine Mutter ein, "ich sehe in sein Herz. Es ist rein und gut. Er wird dich beschützen ..." "... denn ich kann es nicht mehr", unterbrach Ewan, "zu gerne hätte ich dich begleitet." "Du fehlst mir sehr", gab ich zu, "Anordil kann dir dies bestätigen." "Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich deine Aufgabe übernehme", sagte Anordil zu Ewan, "sei unbesorgt und verweile in Frieden. Mit meinem Leben werde ich sie schützen."

Noch lange sprachen wir mit meiner Familie. Die Nacht wich der Morgendämmerung. Im Osten konnte man den rotgoldenen Schimmer der Sonne erkennen. Eine lange Nacht ging zu Ende. "Ich danke euch", sagte ich zum Abschied, "ich bin froh, dass ich euch alle drei sehen durfte. Vielleicht ist es das letzte Mal. In Mittelerde werde ich für euch beten. Die Große Mutter segne eure Seelen." "_Namarië_, mein kleiner Stern", sagte mein Vater, "die Götter mögen deinen Weg begleiten." "Ich bete zur Großen Mutter, dass sie dich schützen mag", hörte ich meine Mutter, "ich bete für eine sichere Rückkehr nach Mittelerde. – _Namarië_, Arwen, meine Tochter und Anordil Glordoronion." "_Namarië, nibin thêl_. Ich werde dich vermissen", sprach Ewan, "ach was, ich vermisse dich jetzt und die ganze Zeit. Anordil gab mir sein Versprechen dich zu schützen. Ich glaube ihm. – _Namarië, Arwen Ceridwen Glordoroniell a Anordil Glordoronion._ Eine sichere Heimkehr nach Cillien." Dies war das erste Mal dass ich meinen vollständigen Namen hörte, wie er ihn Mittelerde lautete.

"Ich danke euch allen", meine Stimme klang ein wenig kratzig, "_namarië_, meine geliebten Eltern, _namarië_, großer Bruder. Ich trage euch in meinem Herzen." Zum Abschluss sprach ich ein kurzes Gebet. Danach wandten wir uns zum Gehen. Ich sah, wie die Geistbilder meiner Familie allmählich verloschen. Wie Nebel wurden sie zerfasert. Tränen liefen über meine Wangen. Der Wind nahm sie mit sich. Kalt fühlte er sich an. Ich wusste, dass es Küsse waren, die mich streiften.

Anordil spürte meine Verfassung. Er nahm mich in den Arm. Aufgewühlt, wie ich war, kuschelte ich mich in seine Umarmung. Langsam führte er mich vom Friedhof weg. Zurück blieb ein kaltes Grab, auf dem sich Blumen sacht im Wind wiegten.

Ich benötigte einige Tage, bis ich mich wieder gefangen hatte. Vieles, was meine Familie mir gesagt hatte, konnte ich erst jetzt verarbeiten. Anordil half mir außerordentlich in dieser Zeit. Der November mit seinen langen dunklen Nächten eignete sich hervorragend zum Grübeln. Nachts leuchteten die Sterne klar am Himmel. Das Sehnen nach Mittelerde wurde immer stärker. Ging es Anordil ebenso? Ungeduldig erwartete ich das Imbolc-Fest. Vorher feierten wir zusammen Alban Arthuan und Fionas Geburtstag.

Am Morgen ihres Geburtstages kam sie wie gewöhnlich zum Schwerttraining zu uns. Anordil erwartete sie in voller Rüstung. Irritiert sah sie uns an. "_Suilad achen_ – Grüße an euch", sagte sie, "hat Anordil vor in den Krieg zu ziehen?" Ich lächelte sie an. "_Law, Fiona a suilad achen_ - nein, Fiona und Grüße an dich", erwiderte ich, "aber wir sind darin übereingekommen, dass es für dich an der Zeit ist, eine Prüfung der Schwertkunst abzulegen." "Ups", meinte sie erschrocken, "hättet ihr mir das nicht ein bisschen eher sagen können? – Zwecks Vorbereitung und so?"

Anordil lächelte belustigt. "Diese Prüfung erfolgt immer ohne Vorbereitung", sagte Anordil trocken, "schließlich kann eine Kampfsituation dich ebenfalls unvorbereitet treffen. Lasse dir jetzt beim Anlegen der Rüstung helfen." Abrupt drehte er sich um und entfernte sich ein wenig. Er wartete im Schatten der Bäume. Regungslos, wie eine Statue. Fiona starrte ihm nach. Seine Kühle und Unnahbarkeit machte sie nervös. Ich schob sie zur Höhle, wo ich ihr meine eigene Lederrüstung anlegte.

"Was wird jetzt geschehen?", fragte Fiona mich leise. "Ich habe keine Ahnung", erwiderte ich wahrheitsgemäß, "der Ablauf ist stets anders. Das einzige, was ich dir sagen kann, ist, dass du ganz ruhig und konzentriert sein musst! - Passe auf die Attacken auf. Anordil wird dich diesmal nicht schonen. Er wird dich verletzten, wenn es sein muss." Sorgfältig verschnürte ich die Riemen. Jeden Knoten überprüfte ich mehrere Male. Nachdenklich folgten ihre Augen meinen Händen. "Wird er mich töten?", fragte sie ruhig. "In Mittelerde würde ich sagen, diese Möglichkeit besteht", erwiderte ich genauso ruhig, "deshalb sei auf der Hut." Sie atmete mehrmals tief durch. Angst ging von ihr aus. Und die sollte sie auch haben. Die Angst würde sie vor überhastetem Handeln schützen.

"Ich habe es überlebt", wisperte ich ihr zu, "und dies in Mittelerde." Sie schaute mich an und nickte. Nach einigen Minuten der Sammlung flüsterte sie mit leicht zittriger Stimme: "Ich bin bereit, Arwen. Lass es mich hinter mich bringen." Als ich sie nach draußen brachte, spürte ich, wie sie vor Anspannung und Furcht zitterte.

Anordil erwartete uns auf der kleinen Lichtung, wo wir ansonsten immer übten. Gelassen sah er uns entgegen. Aus seinen Augen war jede Regung gewichen. Emotionslos und kalt blickte er uns an. Im hellen Sonnenlicht sah er mehr denn je wie ein Elbenkrieger aus. Er wusste, dass er keinen Fehler machen durfte. Wir hatten gestern Abend über die Prüfung gesprochen. Gefühle waren jetzt fehl am Platz. Er musste mit der gleichen Härte vorgehen wie in Mittelerde, wenn auch nicht mit der gleichen fatalen Konsequenz, falls Fiona versagte.

"_Fiona ar-eneth, sír i aur i vedui vabeth-en-ist_ - Fiona Ohnenamen, heute ist die Stunde deiner letzten Prüfung", sagte er ruhig, "willst du dich stellen?" Ich spürte, wie Fiona plötzlich ganz ruhig wurde. Ihr Atemfluss nahm einen kontrollierten Rhythmus an. Sie straffte ihre Schultern und reckte sich in die Höhe. "_Mae, arod Anordil Glordoronion_ - ja, edler Anordil Glordoronion", erwiderte sie gelassen, "_tangadon an maeth -_ ich bin bereit." Anordil nickte uns zu und ich trat beiseite.

Nur Sekunden später erfolgte sein erster Angriff. Fiona wich überrascht zur Seite und zog ihr Schwert. Im letzten Moment konnte sie abwehren. Ich wagte es nicht zu atmen. Furcht erfüllte mich. Ich verspürte mehr Angst um sie, als ich es bei meiner eigenen Prüfung um mich gehabt hatte.

In der Schwertmeisterprüfung gab es eine bestimmte Anzahl an Schlagfolgen und Abwehrpositionen, die geprüft wurden. Der Prüfling weiß allerdings nie in welcher Reihenfolge oder wann diese gefragt sind. Es lag immer in der Hand des Prüfers, dieses zu bestimmen. Ich wusste mittlerweile, was verlangt wurde und konzentriert folgte ich dem Schlagabtausch. Mit bangem Herzen zählte ich mit. Bisher hatte Fiona jede geforderte Technik mit Bravour geliefert. Sie blutete bereits aus mehreren Fleischwunden. Triumph überkam mich, als ich die letzte Technik zählte. Sie hatte bestanden!

Anordil führte noch ein paar Angriffe durch. Die letzte davon kannte ich nicht. In hohem Bogen flog Fionas Schwert durch die Luft und blieb zitternd im Boden stecken. Erschrocken und erschöpft sah sie auf Anordils Schwertspitze. "Fiona Mairie O'Reilly, du hast tapfer gekämpft", sagte er trocken, "lass mich deine Wunden behandeln." Damit steckte er sein Schwert weg.

Zufriedenheit glitzerte in seinen Augen. Doch dieser eine Satz würde bis heute Abend das einzige Lob sein, was Fiona zu hören bekommen würde. Schwer atmend saß sie dort am Boden. Unfähig aufzustehen. Sie schien nicht realisiert zu haben, dass der Kampf vorbei war. Anordil untersuchte in Ruhe ihre Verletzungen. Er murmelte Heilzauber und sie verschwanden. Verblüfft starrte Fiona auf ihre Wunden. "Bei Cernunnos Hörnern!", stieß sie hervor, "ich hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten!" "Elben sind wirklich magische Wesen", lächelte Anordil sie an, "gehe nun mit Arwen und lasse dir aus der Rüstung helfen."

Sie sah ihn nur irritiert an. Letztendlich kehrte ihr Blick ins Hier und Jetzt. Enttäuscht senkte sie den Kopf und drehte sich zu mir um. "Ich habe versagt", flüsterte sie leise, als ich sie in die Höhle brachte. "Du hast außergewöhnlich gut gekämpft", lobte ich sie, während ich sie aus der Rüstung schälte. "Aber es hat wohl nicht gereicht", entgegnete sie enttäuscht, "Anordil hat mich entwaffnet. In Mittelerde wäre ich wohl jetzt tot."

Ich erinnerte mich an meine eigene Prüfung. Am Tag, bevor ich das herrliche Tal von Cillien das erste Mal an Anordils Seite verließ. Unvorbereitet war ich gewesen, genau wie sie heute. Mit Stolz hatte ich zugesehen, wie dieses unscheinbare Symbol der Schwertmeister an meine Schwerter angeschmiedet wurden. Nun erfüllte es mich mit Stolz, dass meine Tochter diese Prüfung ebenfalls bestanden hatte. Auch wenn sie es erst heute Abend erfahren würde.

"Ich bringe dich nach Hause", sagte ich zu ihr, "du musst jetzt vor allem ein heißes Bad nehmen. Andernfalls wirst du dich heute Abend nicht mehr rühren können." Sie nickte nur ergeben. Die Enttäuschung sprach ihr aus ihrem Gesicht. Ich hob an um ihr Mut zu machen, doch Anordils Hand legte sich sacht auf meinen Arm. Als ich ihn ansah, schüttelte er kurz mit dem Kopf. Deswegen nahm ich Fiona bei der Hand und zog sie Richtung Dorf. Bevor wir die Lichtung verließen, drehte sie sich hastig um.

"Mein Schwert", sagte sie hastig, "ich muss mein Schwert mitnehmen." Sie lief zur Mitte der Lichtung, wo es im Boden gesteckt hatte. Doch dort war es nicht mehr. "Mein Schwert ist fort", rief sie heiser. Langsam drehte sie sich im Kreis. Ihre Augen suchten jedes Fleckchen Erde ab. Doch nirgends ein Hinweis auf das Schwert. Anordil war ebenfalls verschwunden. Nur das Rauschen der Blätter in den Baumwipfeln war zu hören.

"Ich habe es nicht mehr verdient", flüsterte sie tonlos. Einige Sekunden blieb sie wie erstarrt stehen. "Bitte folge mir nicht", sagte sie zu mir, "ich will allein nach Hause." Damit wandte sie sich ab und lief davon. Ich sah ihr nach. Wie gerne hätte ich ihr gesagt, dass sie es geschafft hatte. Doch dieses Vorrecht stand Anordil als ihrem Lehrer und Prüfer zu.

Erst am Abend sah ich sie wieder. Blass sah sie aus. Ihre Augen schimmerten leicht gerötet. Sie musste viel geweint haben. Doch vor ihren Freunden ließ sie sich nichts anmerken. Auch dieses Jahre waren sie alle gewandet erschienen. Fiona trug diesmal ein Gewand in silbergrau, mit smaragdgrüner Stickerei. Sie sah beeindruckend schön darin aus und hätte gar am Hofe der Galadriel bestehen können. Das vergangene Jahr hatte sie verändert. Durch die ständigen Übungen war sie drahtiger und kräftiger geworden. Jede ansatzweise Unze Fett war harter Muskulatur gewichen.

"Sollte jetzt noch jemand Zweifel an ihrer Abstammung haben, ist dieser blind", flüsterte Anordil mir zu. Ja, ich musste ihm zustimmen. In dieser Gewandung war es eindeutig, dass sie mein Fleisch und Blut war. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er erschienen war. Anordil trug, wie ich, das Gewand von unserer Hochzeit. Wir hatten es uns erneut geliehen.

"Wir werden Fiona jetzt erlösen", sagte er zu mir und lächelte mich an, "schließlich ist sie nun eine Schwertmeisterin des Hauses Glordoron." Mein Blick glitt tiefer. In seinen Händen hielt er Fionas Schwert. Sorgfältig in einer neuen, feingearbeiteten Scheide. Die Ornamente waren den Ranken des Efeus nachempfunden. An der Verbindung zwischen Griff und Schneide war eine kleine, nahezu unscheinbare, knapp ein Inch große Scheibe angebracht. Das Wappen Glordorons mit dem Symbol der Schwertmeister Cilliens blitzte mir entgegen.

Gemeinsam gingen wir hinüber zu Fiona. "_Suilad, Fiona_", grüßte Anordil sie, "du siehst wunderschön aus heute Abend." Zarte Röte überflog ihre Wangen. "Vielen Dank, Herr Anordil", sagte sie leise. Ihr Blick blieb gesenkt. Sie vermied es ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sie scheute sich vor dem, was sie möglicherweise dort lesen könnte.

"Du hast heute etwas auf der Lichtung gelassen, was dir gehört", fuhr er in Sindarin fort, "wir sind gekommen, um es dir zurückzubringen." Er reichte ihr das Schwert. "Es gehört mir nicht mehr", flüsterte sie, "ich bin nicht würdig es zu führen." Damit wollte sie sich abwenden. "Sieh es dir an", befahl Anordil ihr, "erst danach werde ich dich gehen lassen." Widerstrebend folgte sie seinem Befehl.

Bewundernd fuhren ihre Finger über die reichen Ornamente der Schwertscheide. Anordil hielt es weiterhin in seinen Händen. Am Übergang zwischen Schneide und Griff angelangt, stockte ihre Hand. Ihr Atem schien stillzustehen. Sekunden vergingen, bis sie erneut zu atmen wagte. "Ich habe es geschafft?", flüsterte sie tonlos. Es war mehr eine kaum wahrzunehmende Frage. Anordil nickte leicht. "Sei willkommen im Kreis der Schwertmeister Cilliens", erwiderte er lächelnd, "führe das Wappen in Ehren und sei dir stets dieser Verantwortung bewusst."

Mit leuchtenden Augen blickte sie auf. Unglaube stand in ihrem Gesicht. Selbst ich konnte es lesen. Spontan umarmte sie Anordil. Einen Augenblick später besann sie sich. "Äh, 'tschuldigung", murmelte sie zerknirscht, "ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. – Ich meine, ich ..." Feuerrot lief ihr Gesicht an bis in die Haarwurzeln. "Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen", lachte Anordil herzlich, "du hast nichts Unrechtes getan. Und die Spontaneität der Jugend kann leicht verziehen werden. – Übrigens war Arwen damals nicht ganz so stürmisch."

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Jetzt erst war sie in der Lage, dass Schwert entgegenzunehmen. "Ich danke Euch, edler Anordil Glordoronion und Arwen Glordoroniell", sagte sie feierlich, "dies ist das schönste Geburtstagsgeschenk, dass Ihr mir machen konntet." "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Fiona", sagte ich zu ihr und umarmte sie, "du selber hast dir das Geschenk gemacht. Nicht wir. Wir sind nur die Überbringer des nach außen sichtbaren Symboles. Die Arbeit, die dahinter steckt, hast du geleistet."

Der Abend wurde außergewöhnlich lang. Fiona war wie ausgewechselt. Überglücklich und ausgelassen feierte sie bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Entspannt beobachtete ich sie und war zufrieden. Sie war eine junge Frau geworden. Im Laufe des letzten Jahres hatte sie nicht nur eine körperliche Wandlung durchlaufen, sondern gleichermaßen eine geistige. Ich war glücklich darüber, dass ich sie wenigstens dieses eine Jahr hatte begleiten dürfen.

Ein paar Tage später wurde Silvester begangen. Dieses Jahr war es nicht verschneit, wie im Jahr zuvor. Traditionsgemäß fand die Feier jedoch in der Festhalle vor der großen Eiche auf dem Dorfplatz statt. Im Gegensatz zu Alban Arthuan allerdings ohne keltische Gewandung. Letztendlich feierte man das christliche Jahresende. Doch der Dorfgemeinschaft war dies mehr oder weniger gleichgültig. Man feierte gemeinsam. Es wurden keine großen Unterschiede zwischen den Religionen gemacht.

Nichts desto trotz wurde Anordil wie bereits im Jahr zuvor von den Kindern und Jugendlichen des Dorfes umlagert. Sie wollten Geschichten hören. Er konnte gut erzählen. Und er hatte es bisher immer geschafft neue Geschichten zu erzählen, welche die Kinder bisher nicht kannten. Für mich waren sie äußerst faszinierend. Schließlich erschloss sich mir auf diese Weise die faszinierende Welt Mittelerdes.

Als beim Jahreswechsel das Feuerwerk gezündet wurde, standen Anordil und ich eng beieinander. "Bald sind wir wieder zu Hause", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, denn er fühlte meine Traurigkeit, "ich habe keine Zweifel." Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte genauso optimistisch sein, wie er. "Ich habe Angst", gestand ich, "Angst, nicht mehr den Weg nach Mittelerde zu finden. – Angst, davor, was Fiona über mich denken wird in ein paar Jahren. – Vor allem Angst, dich zu verlieren." Meine Stimme war immer leiser geworden. Das Sindarin immer stockender.

Behutsam nahm Anordil mich in die Arme. "Ich verspreche dir", flüsterte er leise, "du wirst mich nicht verlieren. – Nichts, weder hier noch in Mittelerde, wird uns mehr trennen können." Ich kuschelte mich an die Wärme seines Körpers. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir glauben", murmelte ich vor mich hin.

Wortlos drehte Anordil mich um. Er zwang mich ihn anzusehen. Die Blüten der Feuerwerkskörper spiegelten sich in seinen Augen. "Es ist nicht von Bedeutung, was du von der Zukunft weißt", wisperte er mir zu, "dadurch, dass du nach Mittelerde verschlagen wurdest, ist bereits alles geändert worden. Und die Tatsache dass ich, als Elb, nun in deiner Welt bin, hat Auswirkungen auf das, was vor uns liegt. – Du kannst nur versuchen, die Beeinflussung so gering wie möglich zu halten. – Demnach sei beruhigt und genieße das Hier und Jetzt."

Oh, bei Cernunnos Hörnern, daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht! Natürlich hatte ich Spuren hinterlassen. Natürlich hatte meine ungeplante Anwesenheit in Mittelerde Veränderungen herbeigeführt. Wenn sie auch nur geringfügig waren, würden sie dennoch ihre Kreise ziehen. Wie ein kleiner Kiesel, den man ins Wasser warf.

to be continued ...

- 17 -


	35. Tor nach Mittelerde

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich Thalianna alias Dr. Anja Berger für den Text des Segensspruches von Sinéad danken. Es ist von ihr selber getextet und auch musikalisch umgesetzt worden. Zu weiteren Infos zu Thalianna seht Euch doch ihre Homepage an bei www.thalianna.de. Die Wegweiser werden Euch zu den Liedern bringen. Es sind übrigens sehr schöne Lieder dabei. Es lohnt sich mal vorbei zu schauen._ _Und wer von Euch mal auf einer Con oder LARP den Charakteren Thalianna vom Silberwald (auch Thalianna of Wovenwood) oder Shay san Shalon begegnet, der bestelle einen schönen Gruß von mir._   
**Tor nach Mittelerde**

Zwei Wochen vor dem Imbolc-Fest erhielten wir von Professor Lajinski einen Anruf. "Hallo Anna", sagte er aufgeregt, "ihr müsst unbedingt herkommen. Ich habe die Runen entschlüsselt!" "Aber vorige Woche waren sie doch noch nicht so weit", erwiderte ich überrascht. "Nach dem ich den Verschlüsselungsrhythmus herausgefunden hatte, ging es ganz leicht", sagte er, "kommt rasch." Danach legte er auf. Er hatte keine Erwiderung abgewartet. Aufgeregt lief ich zu Anordil.

"Tegin hiniath – ich bringe Neuigkeiten", sagte ich leise zu ihm. Meine Aufregung konnte ich kaum verbergen. Neugierig sah uns Kevin an. Anordil nahm mich an die Seite. Auffordernd blickte er mir in die Augen. "Professor Lajinski hat den Torstein entschlüsselt", entfuhr es mir, "wir sollen zu ihm kommen!" "Als dann, machen wir uns auf den Weg", erwiderte er mit leuchtenden Augen.

Wir fuhren am selben Tag nach Dublin. Dort übernachteten wir bei Ian und Brian. Sie freuten sich über den unerwarteten Besuch. Am nächsten Morgen nahmen wir die Fähre nach Holyhead, England, hinüber. Mit dem Zug ging es nach Oxford. Unverzüglich gingen wir zum Universitätsgebäude. Vor den Vorlesungssälen horchte ich kurz. Nach einer Weile hatten wir den richtigen Saal gefunden.

Die Stimme von Professor Lajinski war unüberhörbar. Wir öffneten lautlos die Tür zu den oberen Reihen des Vorlesungssaales. Kaum einen Spalt offen, konnten wir bereits einen derben Fluch auf Khuzdul hören. Anordil lächelte vergnügt. "Es ist immer wieder erfrischend, wie dein Professor mit der Zwergensprache umgeht", flüsterte Anordil mir zu.

Leise schlichen wir hinein. In der obersten Reihe waren Plätze frei. Wir setzten uns und hörten die Vorlesung zu Ende. Dabei sahen wir uns ein wenig um. Unser geringes Gepäck hatten wir an die Wand gestellt. Professor Lajinski hatte uns bemerkt. Ein verschmitztes Lachen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Ohne in seinem Redefluss inne zu halten, fuhr er in seinem Vortrag fort. Als er sich zur Tafel drehte, brummte er auf Khuzdul: "Seid gegrüsst, meine Freunde. Bleibt bis nach der Vorlesung." Danach fuhr er ganz normal auf Englisch fort. Marc konnte ich in der dritten Reihe sitzen sehen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er sich für keltische Runen interessierte. Oder hatte ich ihn infiziert? Mit einem brummeligen Kommentar und jeder Menge Hausaufgaben beendete Professor Lajinski die Vorlesung. Langsam leerte sich der Saal. Marc bemerkte uns nicht.

Als alle Studenten hinaus gegangen waren, kamen wir die Stufen hinunter. Unser schmales Gepäck hatten wir geschultert. "Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid", begrüßte uns der Professor, "ich habe das Rätsel entschlüsselt. – Kommt mit." Ohne dass wir gesehen wurden, gelangten wir in das kleine verborgene Kämmerchen des Professors. Dort stapelten sich immer noch die Bücher bis unter die Decke.

Triumphierend hielt er uns ein Papier unter die Nase. "Dies ist der Spruch und die Reihenfolge der Runen", erklärte er uns, "es war wie bei einem Buchstabensalat. Man musste nur die Runen in die richtige Reihenfolge bringen. In der Praxis wird das wohl heißen, dass ihr diese beim Sprechen berühren müsst." Neugierig sah ich auf das Papier. In ordentlicher Schrift war dort ein Spruch zu lesen.

‚Die Zeit verrinnt, die Macht bleibt. Ein Tor öffnet sich nach hier und da, nach gestern und morgen. Nur das erste Blut wird nicht vergehen im heiligen Feuer. Sprich zu mir die richtigen Worte und du wirst sein, wohin es dein Herz verlangt. Bedenke, das Schicksal folgt nicht immer dem Verstand.'

Ich war ein wenig verwirrt. "Das ist aber nicht die Formel", sagte ich, "das ist ja mehr oder weniger eine Gebrauchsanweisung." Der Professor nickte. "Das ist richtig", bestätigte er, "dies ist die erste Lesung der Runen. Wenn du sie in einem bestimmten Muster erneut liest, kommt ein anderer Spruch heraus. Und dieser ist es, der euch nach Hause bringt." Er hielt uns ein zweites Papier hin.

‚Vom ersten Blute spricht ... Tor der Macht öffne deine Pforten. Die Zeit fließt hier und dort. Gib frei den Weg nach ... Schicksal sieh her und erfülle dich.'

"An den markierten Stellen müsst ihr Name und den Bestimmungsort einsetzen", sagte der Professor, während er auf die Runen zeigte, "und nur Anordil kann dies tun." Bedeutungsvoll sah er ihn an. Anordil nickte zufrieden. "Ich habe mir ähnliches gedacht", sagte er, "ein Torstein, der nur vom Elbenvolk bedient werden kann. Eine gefährliche Sache. Gut, dass du ihn nicht benutzt hast, Arwen. - Obwohl – du hast Elbenblut in dir. Es hätte vielleicht funktionieren können."

Ich umarmte den Professor impulsiv. "Vielen Dank", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr, "vielen Dank, Professor Lajinski. Jetzt können wir nach Hause." Er sah mich väterlich an. "Ich habe getan, was ich konnte", erwiderte er leise, "deinem Vater hätte es gefallen, dich in Mittelerde zu sehen. Er wäre selber gerne dorthin gegangen. Aber er fand den Weg nicht, obwohl er die ganze Zeit den Schlüssel in der Hand hatte." "Oder er scheute sich zu begehren wonach er sich sehnte", warf Anordil ein, "er besaß den Stein sehr lange, wie ich aus Arwens Erzählungen hörte und er war ein Mann von wachem Verstand. Ein Gelehrter obendrein. Mit der Zeit hätte er die Runen entziffern können. Vielleicht zauderte er. Nicht aus Furcht. Aber nichts kann einen Mann mehr entmutigen, als die Ungewissheit. Selbst wenn er meint umfassendes Wissen über das Ziel seiner Wünsche zu besitzen. – Und er wusste viel von Mittelerde. – Viel mehr als ich je vermuten würde. Seine Quellen müssen sehr detailliert gewesen sein." Der Professor sah ihn überrascht an. Danach mich.

"Du hast es ihm nicht erzählt", fragte er mich erstaunt. "Nicht ganz", antwortete ich, "ich habe Anordil erzählt, das es bei uns eine Geschichte gibt, die von Mittelerde berichtet und das ich Sindarin und Quenya von meinem Vater gelernt habe. Außerdem hatte er letztes Jahr einige Burschen belauscht, die über Tolkiens Werk und die Verfilmung sprachen." Der Professor sah uns merkwürdig an. "So ist es an der Zeit, die Wahrheit zu sagen", hob er an und suchte rasch im Regal. Er zog ein dickes, in dunkles Leder gebundenes Buch hervor.

Es war eine alte Ausgabe des ‚Herrn der Ringe'. Er schlug es auf und reichte den Band Anordil. Auf der ersten Seite sah ich eine handschriftliche Eintragung. "Eine Widmung", erklärte der Professor schlicht, "für meinen Vater." Anordil sah den Professor eindringlich an. Er schloss das Buch ohne es zu betrachten und reichte es dem Professor zurück.

"Sie dürfen mir nichts verraten", warf er ein, "wenn Arwen richtig erzählt hat, liegen diese Ereignisse, die in diesem Buche niedergeschrieben wurden, in der Zukunft Mittelerdes." Der Professor blickte mich fragend an. "So ist es", bestätigte ich, "in Mittelerde ist es das Jahr 3013 des Dritten Zeitalters." "Fünf Jahre", murmelte der Professor und sah in die Ferne, schließlich sprach er weiter, "somit wünsche ich euch Glück. Denn dieses werdet ihr brauchen."

Wir versanken in Schweigen. Jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Wie viel wusste Anordil, fragte ich mich. Ahnte er, was der Ringkrieg für Mittelerde bedeuten würde? Wusste er um die Wichtigkeit des Auenlandes? Dass Legolas und Aragorn wichtige Figuren sein würden?

Der Professor hatte sich wieder dem Regal zugewandt. Nachdenklich schob er das schwere Buch an seinen Platz. Würde er in fünf Jahren noch unter uns weilen? Würde er dann für uns beten? Aufmerksam musterte ich ihn. Und fühlte Trauer. Eine beklemmende Stille senkte sich über uns. Erst als Anordil den Professor in eine kleine Konversation auf Khuzdul verwickelte, löste sich die Spannung.

Neugierig fragte Professor Lajinski Anordil aus. Schließlich erhielt er von ihm aus erster Hand Informationen über die Zwerge. Fleißig machte er sich Notizen. Und Anordil erzählte viel. Der Professor saugte jedes Wort auf wie ein Schwamm. Eifrig schrieb er mit und fragte diese und jenes. Ihm, wie auch Anordil, war klar, dass niemand diese Aufzeichnungen je lesen würde. Anordil hatte wohl bereits eher als ich bemerkt, dass der Professor bald seine letzte Reise antreten würde.

Lange blieben wir bei Professor Lajinski in seinem kleinen Kämmerchen. Wir redeten eine Weile miteinander. Schließlich verabschiedeten wir uns. Diesmal wusste ich, es war ein Abschied für immer. Den Professor würde ich wohl nie mehr lebend wiedersehen. Ich hatte feuchte Augen, als ich ihn umarmte.

"Du musst nicht weinen, Arwen", sagte der Professor leise, "ja, du fühlst es ganz richtig. Ich werde bald zu meiner geliebten Elzbetia gehen. Sie wartet dort auf mich. Und vielleicht kann ich danach wieder mit deinem Vater streiten." Er lächelte mich an. In seinen Augen sah man den Schatten des Todes.

Er umarmte Anordil herzlich. "Gib gut auf dich und Arwen acht", ermahnte er ihn, "die Zeiten sind im Umbruch in Mittelerde und es wird gefährlich werden. – Und ich danke euch für diese ausführlichen Auskünfte über die Zwerge." Er lachte verschmitzt. "Ich werde euren Rat befolgen", erwiderte Anordil, "und ich habe es gerne getan. – Ich weiß, dass eure Zeit bald gekommen ist. Deshalb wünsche ich euch eine angenehme Reise zu den letzten Ufern." Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen, als wir das Kämmerchen verließen. Es war, als würde ich eine Heimat verlieren. Es fröstelte mich, obwohl draußen die Sonne schien.

"Sei nicht traurig", wisperte Anordil mir zu. Die Gänge der Fakultät waren gespenstisch leer. Nur gelegentlich begegneten wir der einsamen Gestalt eines Studenten. "Er wird vergehen", meine Stimme klang rau und heiser, "nichts wird von ihm zurückbleiben. Vielleicht ein paar Bücher, die er geschrieben hat, ein paar Dokumente und Eintragungen, aber niemand wird sich seiner erinnern. Ich meine, wie er war. Niemand wird sich daran erinnern, dass er in Khuzdul fluchte. Niemand wird für ihn beten!"

"Professor Lajinski wird in meinem Herzen weiterleben", Anordils Stimme klang unheimlich sonor in den Weiten der Gänge, "er hat vorhin sein Leben ausgeschüttet. Ich durfte an seiner Erinnerung teilhaben und ich werde ihn in mir tragen, wenn ich in die Unsterblichen Lande einkehre. – Deshalb sei nicht traurig, Arwen. Ein Elb wird sich an ihn erinnern." Trotzdem liefen mir die Tränen. Es war, als hätte ich erneut einen Vater verloren. Dabei lebte er doch noch.

Mit schwerem Herzen fuhren wir nach Willfour Manor. Dort wollten wir die Nacht verbringen. Wir hatten uns nicht angekündigt. Als wir klingelten, erwarteten wir eigentlich nicht, dass uns geöffnet werden würde. Marc war äußerst überrascht, als er die Tür öffnete.

"Ups", stieß er hervor, "ich traue meinen Augen nicht! – Seid ihr es wirklich? Ich dachte, ihr wärt bereits ..., - ihr wisst? Weil ich seid den Feste Medievali auch nichts mehr gehört hatte." Ich lächelte ihn entwaffnend an. "Tja, du bist halt mehr den alten Römern zugetan, andernfalls wüsstest du, dass das Imbolc erst noch bevor steht. – Willst du uns nicht hinein bitten?" Erst jetzt klappte er den Mund zu und es wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die Eingangstür versperrte.

"Äh, klar, kommt herein", nuschelte er leicht zerknirscht, "habt ihr Quartier, oder ...?" "Nein", lachte ich, "du müsstest uns doch mittlerweile kennen." Verlegen kratzte er sich hinter dem Ohr. "Ich hatte vergessen", brummte er, um Sekunden später fröhlich fortzufahren, "aber dein altes Zimmer ist frei, Anna. – Da können übrigens prima zwei übernachten! – Zumal ich zurzeit alleine bin. – Theoretisch habt ihr damit die freie Auswahl." "Wir bleiben bei meinem alten Zimmer", erwiderte ich lachend, "was gibt es zu essen?" Damit hatte ich ihm den rettenden Anker zugeworfen. Denn Kochen war seine große Leidenschaft.

Kurze Zeit später waren wir verköstigt und mit etlichen Informationen versorgt. Marc war derzeit der einzige meiner ehemaligen Mitbewohner, der hier in Oxford anwesend war. Die anderen waren auf diversen Praktika oder anderweitig auswärts. Allerdings genoss er diese zeitweilige Einsamkeit. Er erzählte uns, dass er sich in der Zwischenzeit ein bisschen mit der Keltologie auseinandergesetzt habe und desgleichen mit Mittelerde. Daher hatte ich ihn auch in der Vorlesung des Professors gesehen.

Er hatte die einsamen Abende der letzten Wochen genutzt und sich in der Bibliothek über die Werke Tolkiens hergemacht. Dabei wäre er regelrecht süchtig nach Mittelerde geworden. Er könne mich jetzt wirklich gut verstehen, dorthin zurückkehren zu wollen. In seiner Begeisterung wirkte er regelrecht euphorisch auf uns. Durch nüchterne Beschreibung und das Heraufbeschwören seiner Erinnerung an den Orkangriff holten wir ihn schnell auf den Boden der Tatsachen hinunter.

Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedeten wir uns von Marc. "Vielen Dank für deine Gastfreundschaft", sagte Anordil zum Abschied, "vielleicht sehen wir uns wieder." Marc musterte ihn einige Sekunden. "Ich denke nicht", erwiderte er lachend und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen, "diesmal, glaube ich, ist es ein Abschied für immer. – Doch ich habe euch zu danken. Ihr habt aus mir einen anderen Menschen gemacht. Die letzten beiden Jahre meines Lebens haben mich von Grund auf verändert. – ICH habe EUCH zu danken. – Leider weiß ich nicht wie! – Außer euch eine angenehme Reise zu wünschen. – Passt auf euch auf, wohin immer ihr geht."

"Möge dir ein Licht auf deinem Pfad leuchten, Marc", verabschiedete sich Anordil von ihm und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Adio, Marc", sagte ich zum Abschied, "verfolge deinen Weg, unbeirrt. Sei du selbst – und bete für uns." Nun verließen wir endgültig Oxford. Mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge stiegen wir in den Zug Richtung Küste. Marc winkte uns hinterher, als dieser abfuhr. Bald würden wir in Shancahir sein. Wir wollten die Tage bis zum Imbolc-Fest dort verbringen.

Endlich war es soweit. Heute Nacht würde das Imbolc-Fest gefeiert werden. Heute würden wir versuchen das Tor zu öffnen. Ich war aufgeregt. Anordil dagegen schien gleichmütig zu sein. Aber ich wusste, dass er angespannt war. Wenn das heute nicht funktionierte, wussten wir nicht, was geschehen konnte. Gegen Abend verabschiedeten wir uns von Patricks Familie. Wenn sie nachher zum Imbolc-Fest kommen würden, konnte es sein, dass wir verschwunden waren - oder auch nicht.

Fiona hatte Tränen in den Augen. "Iston, írach chen badad dan na bar - ich weiß, ihr wünscht euch nach Hause zurückzukehren", flüsterte sie mir leise ins Ohr, "aber insgeheim hoffe ich, dass es nicht klappt. Ich weiß, dass das äußerst selbstsüchtig ist und ich schäme mich dafür. Aber ich habe euch beide lieb wie Bruder und Schwester. Sollte euch doch Glück beschieden sein, hoffe ich, dass ihr eine angenehme Reise haben werdet. Vielleicht sehe ich euch ja wieder - irgendwann." "Ich wünsche dir alles Gute", flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr, "du warst mir eine kleine Schwester. Du wirst deinen Weg gehen und ich hoffe, dass er ohne Gefahren für dich ist. Namarië, Fiona."

"Du musst dich deiner Gefühle nicht schämen", sagte Anordil leise zu ihr, als er sie umarmte. Er hatte ihre Worte mitbekommen. "Du bist mir und Arwen lieb geworden", fuhr er fort, "aber unsere Herzen sehnen sich nach Mittelerde. Möge ein Licht über deinem weiteren Weg leuchten und deine Götter dich vor Unheil bewahren. Was wir zu deinem Schutz haben beitragen können, haben wir getan. – Denke daran, du bist eine Schwertmeisterin Cilliens. - Namarië, Fiona."

Ian und Brian standen betreten an der Seite. Ihnen war anzusehen, dass sie nicht recht wussten, was sie sagen sollten. Schweigend gab mir Ian die Hand. In seinen Augen schimmerte es verdächtig. "Slán agat, Ian – auf Wiedersehen", sagte ich daher auf Gälisch, um das Schweigen zu brechen. "Slán leat, Arwen – auf Wiedersehen, Arwen", erwiderte er, "ich weiß nicht, was ich dir alles wünschen soll, außer einer sicheren Heimkehr. – Ich werde dich vermissen." Spontan umarmte er mich, bevor er sich abrupt Anordil zuwandte. "Bringe sie mir heil in die Heimat", sagte er barsch zu Anordil, "ob Elb oder nicht, ob hier oder dort. Ich werde dich finden und zur Rechenschaft ziehen, wenn ihr ein Haar gekrümmt wird."

"Sei unbesorgt, Ian", beschwichtigte Anordil, "ich werde Arwen mit meinem Leben schützen. Dies verspreche ich dir und deinem Bruder. – Nun reiche mir die Hand. – Cui anann, Ian. – Diese Worte bedeuten ‚lebe lang' in der Sprache der Elben, weil wir ‚auf Wiedersehen' nicht kennen." Er reichte Ian die Hand, die dieser herzlich ergriff. "Verzeihe mir meine Worte", erwiderte er, "Arwen ist mir wie eine Schwester. Ich nehme dein Versprechen an. Cui anann, Anordil. Mögen die Götter auf deiner Seite sein."

Brian trat hinzu. Er drückte mich kurz an sich und gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. "Du bist auch mir eine Schwester", sagte er, "passe gut auf dich auf. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Reise und dass die Große Mutter, Belenus und Lugh dich beschützen auf deinem Weg. Slán leat – auf Wiedersehen." "Ich werde meinen Weg finden", gab ich zurück, "ob mit der Hilfe der Götter oder nicht. Slán agat, Brian." Ich zog ihn ein wenig näher. "Habe ein Auge auf Fiona", bat ich ihn leise, "sie ist mir wichtig." "Niemand wird auch nur einen Finger an sie legen", beruhigte er mich, "du hast mein Wort, dass ich sie mit meinem Blute schützen werde, wenn es sein muss." Stumm drückte ich seine Hand.

"Cui anann, Brian", sagte Anordil, "auf das dein Bogen niemals brechen möge." "Cui anann, Anordil", erwiderte Brian, "ich wünsche dir eine sichere Heimkehr und viele Jahre des Friedens." "Wir wissen beide, dass der Frieden ein wankelmütiger Gast ist", konterte Anordil lächelnd, "wir werden auf der Hut sein." Er drückte Brian die Hand.

Zum Schluss trat Sinéad zu uns. In der Hand ein Bündel. "Dies hier will ich euch beiden mit auf den Weg geben", sprach sie, "Brot, Salz, Lembas nach Anordils Rezept und paar Heilkräuter. Für Arwen habe ich noch eine Überraschung zugepackt. – Öffne es erst, wenn du sicheren Boden erreicht hast." Sie reichte mir das Bündel. "Vielen Dank, Sinéad", sagte ich bewegt, "ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. – Die Götter mögen dich und die Deinen behüten." Ich drückte sie kurz an mich. "Slán agat, Sinéad", wandte sich Anordil ihr zu, "wir danken dir für deine Gastfreundschaft." Sinéad lächelte ihn an. "Ihr seid immer willkommen in meinem Hause", erwiderte sie sanft, "zu jeder Zeit. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Reise und sichere Heimkehr."

Sie holte ein Kräuterbündel vom Kamin. Es war beim letzten Lughnasad gebunden und gesegnet worden. Mit Würde stellte sie sich vor uns hin. "Es ist lange her, dass ich den Segen sprach", meinte sie, "seit Patrick das Amt übernahm, war es nicht mehr erforderlich. Aber auch ich bin Priesterin, sowie es deine Mutter war." In ihrem Blick lag Wehmut. Mit klarer Stimme intonierte sie den Segen.

"Möge die Sonne Euch immer wärmen,

Und Schatten Euch kühlen, wenn es tut not.

Möge das Licht Eure Tage erhellen,

und Dunkelheit sanft nach dem Abendrot

Möge Euch Singen und Tanzen begleiten,

Euch sei das Lachen niemals fern.

Möget Ihr haben auch ruhige Zeiten,

Beschaulichkeit gleich einem Blick in die Stern.

Möget Ihr ewig in Frieden leben,

ehrbar zu leben das falle Euch leicht.

Möget Ihr Beispiel auch Anderen geben,

Dass Euer Name niemals verbleicht

Mögen die Schritte Euch sicher sein,

Mut und Herz die Hand Euch führen.

Möge der Frohsinn Euch stets begleiten,

und möget Ihr Freude in Anderen rühren."

Bei jeder Strophe des Segens berührte sie uns mit dem Kräuterbündel an der Stirn. Als sie endete, sah sie mich lächelnd an. "So, mein Kind", sprach sie, "nun bist du und dein Gefährte gesegnet. Die Götter werden euch begleiten." "Danke Sinéad", antwortete ich, "für alles, was du für mich getan hast." Ich drückte sie noch einmal an misch. Anordil verbeugte sich leicht und dann schulterten wir unser Gepäck.

Patrick geleitete uns bis ans Ende des Dorfes. Die Straßen waren leer gefegt. Wir begegneten keinem Menschen. In der Dämmerung warteten alle zu Hause auf den Beginn des Imbolc-Festes. Sogar die Nichtkelten unter den Bewohnern.

Die Dorfkirche lag einsam und verlassen. Kein einziges Licht erhellte ihr Inneres. Pater Michael war spät damit die Kerzen anzuzünden. Vielleicht wurde er bei einem Hausbesuch aufgehalten. Die Blumen in den Beeten schienen zu leuchten. Dies musste das Werk der Blumenfeen sein, die sein Haus bewachten. Ich löste mich von Anordil und huschte auf den Friedhof, welcher neben der Kirche lag. Einen letzten stummen Gruß legte ich auf das Grab meiner Familie. Ein kleiner unscheinbarer Kranz aus Eberesche und Immergrün. Ruhig verrichtete ich ein letztes Gebet, bevor ich mich abwandte. Vor dem Friedhof erwarteten mich Anordil, Patrick und Pater Michael. Er musste zwischenzeitlich dazu gekommen sein.

Lächelnd streckte er mir die Hand entgegen. "Gott mit dir, Arwen", sprach er leise, "eine sichere Heimkehr wünsche ich euch beiden. Ich werde Euch in meine Gebete mit einschließen." "Es ist gefährlich, sich mit uns sehen zu lassen", warnte ich ihn lächelnd, "und es ist gefährlich für uns zu beten. – Seien sie auf der Hut, Pater Michael – und vielen Dank für alles." Nach einem kurzen kräftigen Händedruck wandten wir uns zum Gehen. Patrick ging noch ein Stückchen mit uns. Kurz bevor wir den Wald erreichten, blieb er stehen.

Schweigend reichte er uns die Hände. In seinen Augen standen Tränen. "Sichere Heimkehr euch beiden", sagte er leise, "meine Familie hat euch schon alles gewünscht, was man wünschen kann. Die Götter mögen euch geleiten." "Passe mir gut auf Fiona auf", erwiderte ich. "Ich verspreche es dir", antwortete er mir, "sie ist siebzehn geworden. Ich werde kurz vor ihrem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag anfangen sie über die Hintergründe aufzuklären, wenn es dir Recht ist."

Ich nickte zustimmend. "Hier", sagte ich und reichte ihm eine versiegelte Rolle, "dies soll sie an ihrem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag als erstes erhalten. Bitte lagere es im Hort für mich." Ich umarmte ihn kurz und wandte mich Richtung Wald. Um nichts in der Welt wollte ich, dass er meine Tränen sah. Auch wenn ich mich nach Cillien sehnte, so würde ich doch meine restliche Familie vermissen. Anordil verabschiedete sich von Patrick, bevor er mir folgte. Am Waldrand blickte ich kurz zurück. Patrick winkte uns zu. Verstohlen wischte ich die Wangen trocken.

Wir waren nur wenige Schritte in den Wald eingedrungen, als Anordil stehen blieb. Er wies nach vorne. Im Zwielicht der hereinbrechenden Nacht stand Kevin zwischen den Bäumen. Bewegungslos verharrte er und wartete, dass wir näher kamen. "Sei gegrüßt, Caoimhín", sprach Anordil ihn an, "was führt dich hierher in die Dämmerung des Waldes?" "Heute ist Imbolc", antwortete Kevin, "ich habe bemerkt, dass ihr beiden im Aufbruch seid. – Ich wollte euch nur eine gute Reise wünschen und Dank sagen für alles, was ihr beiden für mich und meine Familie getan habt. Ich kann es nicht in Geld oder Werten aufwiegen. Ich weiß nur, dass wir euch immer in Erinnerung behalten werden."

"Deine Wünsche begleiten uns", erwiderte Anordil, "cui anann, Caoimhín. Das bedeutet lebe lang." "Cui anann, Caoimhín", sagte auch ich, "für dich und die deinen." Impulsiv umarmte Kevin uns kurz. "Passt auf euch auf", sagte er bewegt, "ich habe gehört, Mittelerde sei ein gefährliches Pflaster. Die Götter mögen euren Weg begleiten." Abrupt drehte er sich um und stapfte Richtung Shancahir davon. Er drehte sich kurz um und hob die Hand zum Gruß. In seinen Augen glitzerten Tränen. Selbst ich konnte es sehen. Wir erhoben ebenfalls unsere Hand zum Abschied, bevor wir weitergingen. Ein langer Weg erwartete uns.

Schweigend bewegten wir uns durch die Dunkelheit. Meine Gedanken kreisten um die beiden Jahre, die ich hier verbracht hatte. Ich hatte Gefahren ins Auge geblickt, Freunde gefunden, selbst innerhalb des Vatikans, und unerbittliche Feinde geschaffen. Würde ich je hierher zurückkehren? Was würde mich in Mittelerde erwarten? Nun, wahrscheinlich der Ringkrieg. Diesem würde ich nicht entkommen können, außer ich starb bis dahin. Eine Möglichkeit, die in Mittelerde durchaus gegeben war. Oder würde ich alt werden an Anordils Seite?

Schließlich erreichten wir kurz vor Mitternacht die Lichtung auf welcher die große Eiche stand. Mein Magen krampfte sich vor Anspannung zusammen. Furcht bemächtigte sich meiner. Was war, wenn es nicht funktionierte? Wenn der Torstein keine Kraft hatte? Wenn wir das Tor nicht öffnen konnten? Würden wir dann auf immer hierher verbannt sein? Und Mittelerde zu einer Erinnerung vergehen?

Anordil legte seine Hand kurz beruhigend auf meine Schulter. Er sah mir in die Augen. "Was auch immer geschieht", flüsterte er, "wir sind zusammen. – Und ich verspreche dir, dass wir Mittelerde wiedersehen." Sein Zuspruch gab mir Mut. Ich atmete durch und konzentrierte mich auf die Aufgabe, die vor uns lag. Bereits am Tage hatten wir die Ebereschenzweige für das Opferfeuer aufgeschichtet. Es lag auf dem flachen, eher unscheinbaren, Altarstein vor der großen Eiche.

Mit leisen Worten rief Anordil ein magisches Feuer. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen wurde die Lichtung von einem kalten blauen Licht erhellt. Die Eiche stand trutzig und übermächtig in der Mitte. Die Zweige wisperten im Wind. Schweigend entzündeten wir zu Füßen der alten Eiche ein kleines Opferfeuer. Wie vor einem Jahr.

Wieder führte ich den keltischen Ritus durch. Im Schein des Feuers rief ich erneut Brigid an. Doch diesmal bat ich ebenfalls Belenus und Lugh zu Hilfe. Ich dankte ihnen für ihre Gnade und Güte und brachte das Opfer dar. Anordil stand neben mir und murmelte leise vor sich hin. Wie vor einem Jahr zeichneten seine Hände Symbole in die Luft und auf die Erde. Jetzt konnte ich die meisten davon erkennen und wusste um ihre Bedeutung. Sein Unterricht hatte sich bezahlt gemacht.

Er zeichnete sie in die Flüssigkeit des Opferbechers und in die Flammen des Feuers. Die Luft um uns herum begann allmählich zu knistern. Bald wurde die magische Spannung unerträglich. Das Druidenblut in mir reagierte auf die Magie, die nun entfacht wurde. Je mehr ich meine Kenntnisse vertiefte, desto feiner wurde mein Wahrnehmen der magischen Schwingungen.

Begleitend zu meinen Worten gab ich die Opfergaben ins Feuer. Sekunden dehnten sich zu einer Ewigkeit, bis ich endlich Antwort erhielt. Mein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Was ist dein Begehr, wisperte es in den Zweigen. Diesmal hörte ich drei Stimmen, welche ich alle erkannte. Ich verneigte mich in Ehrfurcht.

"Seit zwei Jahren ist mir der Weg nach Mittelerde versperrt", sagte ich zu den Zweigen, "bitte gewährt mir die Gunst mit meinem Gefährten dorthin zurückkehren zu dürfen." ‚Wenn ihr den Torstein entschlüsselt habt, steht dem nichts mehr im Wege. Aktiviert den Stein und sprecht die Formel. Versucht euer Glück', wisperte es in den Blättern der Eiche, ‚aber wählt eure Zeit mit Bedacht.' Nur Augenblicke später war nur das Rauschen der Blätter zu hören. Vor uns wurde der Baum durchscheinend. Wie bereits die Male zuvor. Die magische Energie ließ die Umrisse zerfließen.

"Nun denn, Anordil", wandte ich mich an ihn, "welche Zeit erscheint dir am sinnvollsten?" "Wir dürfen nicht zu früh in der Zeitlinie erscheinen, dass würde unsere Lebenslinien verzerren und könnte uns eventuell töten", erwiderte er leise, "ich würde sagen, wir wählen einen halben Sonnenlauf nach meinem Verschwinden. Das wäre der Herbst des 3013ten Jahres im dritten Zeitalter." Ich nickte zustimmend. Ich war nicht scharf darauf, meinem eigenen Selbst zu begegnen.

Anordil fing mit der Beschwörung an. Er nahm den Torstein in seine Hände und sprach die Formel, die Professor Lajinski entschlüsselt hatte. Ich spürte, wie die Magie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Erst jetzt reichten wir uns die Hände und durchschritten gemeinsam das Tor.

Bereits als wir in das helle Licht traten, merkte ich, dass es anders war als bisher. Die letzten Male, wo ich ein Tor durchschritten hatte, war es nicht derart merkwürdig gewesen. Es dauerte länger als gewöhnlich. Ich sah den Torstein in Anordils Hand grell aufleuchten. Er blendete uns und hinterließ eine brutale Dunkelheit, als er abrupt verlosch.

Dann kehrte das Sehen zurück. Gleißendes Sonnenlicht und erbarmungslose Hitze umfing uns. Als ich mich umsah, erblickte ich Wüste. Sand, wohin das Auge blickte. Wir orientierten uns kurz. "Ich kann im Norden und im Süden einen schmalen Streifen Grün erblicken", sagte Anordil, "wir müssen im Süden von Haradwaith gelandet sein." Erschrocken blickte ich ihn an. Er blickte auf den Torstein in seiner Hand. Die Runen darauf waren verloschen. Nunmehr zierten ihn feine Tengwar-Zeichen, die ebenso unverständlich waren. Sollten wir ihn je erneut gebrauchen, so würden wir eine neue Formel suchen müssen.

"Haradwaith", erwiderte ich fragend und hustete kurz trocken. Trotz der Hitze fröstelte es mich. Die Haradhrim, die Nomaden dieses Landstriches würden im Ringkrieg zu den Verbündeten Saurons gehören. Ob sie wohl bereits Bündnisse schmiedeten? Der Schweiß lief mir den Rücken hinunter und brachte mich in die Gegenwart. "Und wie kommen wir von hier weg?" "Wir müssen aus diesem Glutofen heraus", sagte er bestimmend, "wenn ich die alten Karten dieses Gebietes, die in Imladris gelagert werden, richtig in Erinnerung habe, sind wir mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit in einem kleineren Wüstenabschnitt zwischen einem schmalen Waldgebiet im nördlichen Bereich und dem wesentlich freundlicheren und waldreicheren Süden. Dort unten gibt es meines Wissens Häfen, die Handel mit Gondor treiben. – Jedenfalls war das vor einigen Jahrhunderten der Fall. Wir sollten uns dorthin wenden."

Dem hatte ich nichts entgegenzusetzen. Ich kannte mich sowieso nicht aus und war, wie so oft, auf Anordils hervorragenden Orientierungssinn angewiesen. "Dann sollten wir uns aufmachen", erwiderte ich mit trockenem Mund, "bevor wir hier zu Mumien verdorren." Ich zog ein Stückchen Stoff aus meinem spärlichen Gepäck und drapierte es um den Kopf. Es war zwar nicht viel, aber es mochte mich zumindest ein wenig vor den sengenden Strahlen der Sonne schützen.

Anordil steckte den Torstein ein. Dann sichteten wir kurz unsere Habe auf Vollständigkeit und machten uns schließlich auf den Weg nach Süden. Der Grünstreifen erschien wesentlich näher als der andere Richtung Norden. Anordil erklärte mir, dass nach Norden hinter diesem Grünstreifen eine noch größere Wüste lag. Diese grenzte an Mordor und an Gondor an. Doch es gab wohl kaum jemanden, der den Spaziergang durch diesen Wüstenabschnitt überlebt hatte. Ab und zu zogen wohl Nomaden dadurch. Aber Sandwürmer und andere Ungetüme der Wüste bestimmten das Bild. Die Nomaden selber waren ein äußerst kriegerisches Volk. Für Fremde hatten sie wenig übrig. Ideale Kämpfer für den dunklen Herrscher, dachte ich bei mir.

Wir mussten den Grünstreifen innerhalb der nächsten zwei vielleicht drei Tagen erreichen. Spätestens dann würde ich verdursten. Anordil würde ein wenig länger durchhalten. Wir hatten zwar Wasserschläuche dabei, aber sie langten bei weitem nicht. Selbst, wenn wir es strengstens rationierten, würden wir schon bald kaum mehr als ein paar Schlucke übrig haben. Wir wanderten die Nacht durch. Ab und zu konnte man Kleingetier über den Sand hasten sehen. Skorpione und Sandspinnen. Kleinere Sandvipern schlängelten sich lautlos über den heißen Boden, der die Tageshitze gespeichert hatte. Allerdings war der Nachtwind extrem kühl, gegenüber dem Tage. Eng zog ich den Umhang um mich. Gegen Morgen machten wir kurz Rast.

Wir gingen jedoch alsbald weiter. Die erträglichen Stunden mussten wir ausnutzen, um soviel Weg wie möglich zu schaffen. In der Hitze des Tages würden wir nicht weit kommen. Besonders in der mörderischen Mittagszeit mussten wir rasten. Im kärglichen Schatten einer Düne gruben wir uns in den Sand ein und zogen die Umhänge über uns, um zumindest ein wenig Schutz vor den erbarmungslosen Strahlen zu haben.

Die Hitze machte mir schwer zu schaffen. Besonders aber die sengende Sonne. Meine Haut war schnell verbrannt und meine Kleidung klebte schmerzhaft am Körper. Ich fühlte mich an, als würde man mich bei lebendigem Leibe backen. Meine Lippen waren rissig vor Trockenheit und platzten alsbald auf. Meine Augen schienen aus Feuer zu bestehen. Aber Anordil gestand mir nur ein paar Schlucke Wasser zu.

Am Nachmittag machten wir uns erneut auf den Weg. Ich kämpfte mich hoch und zwang meine Beine zum Gehen. Mein Körper schmerzte, was ich jedoch ignorierte. Einzig die Hoffnung auf die Nachtkühle trieb mich voran. Gegen Abend taumelte ich nur noch hinter Anordil her. Einzig meine eiserne Disziplin hielt mich aufrecht. In der Dämmerung machten wir eine weitere Rast. Vor Erschöpfung fiel ich sofort in Schlaf. Anordil weckte mich nach einer Stunde und gab mir ein paar Schlucke Wasser. Sie waren wie der berühmte Tropfen auf den heißen Stein in meinem ausgedörrten Mund. Nur meinem Willen war es zu verdanken, dass ich mich erneut auf die Beine quälte. Mit bleiernen Muskeln und einem Körper, der förmlich nach Wasser schrie, schleppte ich mich vorwärts.

"Bald ist es geschafft", flüsterte mir Anordil zu. Ich konnte ihm nicht mehr antworten, derart trocken war meine Kehle. Aber ihm machte die Hitze mittlerweile ebenfalls zu schaffen. Seine Lippen zeigten die ersten Risse und seine Haut nahm allmählich die Konsistenz von Pergament an. Ohne darüber nachzudenken oder überhaupt zu denken, taumelte ich weiter. Automatisch setzte ich Schritt für Schritt. In der Morgendämmerung erreichten wir das rettende Grün.

Triumphierend pochte mein Herz. Wir hatten es geschafft! Das saftige Grün der Vegetation war zum Greifen nahe. Ein trockenes Gurgeln, welches ein Lachen sein sollte, entfloh meiner schmerzenden sandigen Kehle. Wie in Trance hielt ich auf die Büsche zu. Ich meinte bereits das Wasser riechen zu können. Frisch und belebend legte sich der Duft auf meine ausgetrockneten Schleimhäute. Aber ich schaffte es nicht mehr bis zum Wasser. Ausgedörrt brach ich am Rande des Grüns zusammen.

Stunden später wachte ich auf. Der Duft jungen Grases stieg in meine Nase. Meine Lippen waren mit Wasser benetzt, was ich gierig ableckte. Anordil hatte ein kleines Feuer an der Quelle entzündet. Das Holz knisterte, wenn es verbrannte. Ich hörte Wasser plätschern. Der Durst setzte automatisch ein. Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, was mir nicht gelang. Kraftlos sank ich zurück. "Wasser", krächzte ich. Anordil reichte mir den Wasserschlauch. Hastig setzte ich ihn an. Anordil riss ihn im selben Moment herunter. Wütend funkelte ich ihn an. Seine Augen bohrten sich bestimmend in meine. Zwangen mir seinen Willen auf.

"Du musst langsam trinken", ermahnte er mich, "du tust dir und deinem Magen keinen Gefallen, wenn du jetzt in dich hinein schlingst." Gehorsam nickte ich, begierig den Schlauch wieder zu fassen zu bekommen. Als das Nass meine Kehle hinunter rann, musste ich meine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung aufbieten, um ruhig und in kleinen Schlucken zu trinken. Ich ertappte mich dabei, dass ich ab und zu gierig in mich hinein saugte. In diesen Momenten senkte Anordil den Schlauch leicht ab. Endlich hatte ich mich satt getrunken. Mein Magen fing an zu drücken, von dem ganzen Wasser. Aber ich schaffte es, dass es drin blieb.

"Von diesem Ort aus wird es einfacher gehen", versprach mir Anordil, "wir haben wieder fruchtbare Lande erreicht." Ich bemerkte, dass er sich bereits um meine Verbrennungen gekümmert hatte. Meine Haut brannte nicht mehr und auch die Risse hatten sich geschlossen. Nach einer Weile schlief ich ein.

Erst am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich. Mein Magen knurrte vor Hunger. Aber ich fühlte mich nicht mehr durstig. Mit schwachen Beinen ging ich zur Quelle. Dort trank ich erst ein paar Schlucke, bevor ich mich ein wenig reinigte. Anordil war nirgendwo zu sehen. Das beunruhigte mich aber nicht. Ich ahnte, dass er sich einen Überblick verschaffte. In der Zwischenzeit aß ich ein bisschen von dem Proviant, den wir noch hatten. Nach einer Weile kam er wieder. Er hatte ein paar Fische gefangen. Schweigend schürte ich das kleine Feuer hoch, worüber er die Fische steckte. Während diese in der Hitze garten, hockte Anordil sich neben mich und fing an, eine Karte in den Boden zu zeichnen.

"Dies ist der Süden von Mittelerde", erklärte er mir, "dort ist Haradwaith und dies ist ungefähr unser jetziger Standort. Ich schlage vor, wir versuchen an diesem Gebirge entlang zu wandern, bis wir in eine der Flussstädte gelangen. Wenn wir Glück haben, können wir mit einem kleinen Boot oder Schiff den Celiant hinunter nach Ostelor. Soweit mir bekannt ist, fahren von Ostelor Schiffe nach Gondor." Ich schaute ihn an. "Wie lange werden wir unterwegs sein", fragte ich ihn.

Er sah mich ernst an. "Ungefähr fünfzig bis sechzig Tage", erwiderte er, "bis wir in Ostelor sind. Wie lange die Seereise dauert, kann ich dir nicht sagen, dass hängt vom Schiff ab." Nun denn, dachte ich, sechzig Tage durch die Wildnis waren gar nicht mal so schlechte Aussichten, wenn man bedachte, dass hinter uns die Wüste lag. Die Fische waren in der Zwischenzeit fertig. Hungrig aß ich meine Portion. Danach konnte ich mich ein wenig entspannen. Anordil umarmte mich liebevoll. Er würde in der Nacht Wache halten, damit ich schlafen konnte. Am nächsten Morgen brachen wir weiter Richtung Süden auf.

Unsere Reise führte uns zuerst durch ein riesiges Waldgebiet. Es erinnerte mich ein wenig an die Regenwälder Südamerikas. Dichtes, vegetationsreiches Unterholz machte den Weg beschwerlich. Riesige Bäume, die mit Schlingpflanzen und Pilzen bewachsen waren, ragten weit in den Himmel. Die Luftfeuchte war enorm. Schweiß lief mir als Rinnsal den Rücken hinunter. Doch wenigstens hatten wir hier genügend Wasser.

Bunte Vögel waren zu sehen und zu hören. Winzige, die an Kolibris erinnerten und farbenprächtige große Vögel, die Papageien nicht unähnlich waren. Mühsam bahnten wir uns einen Weg. Einmal sahen wir vor uns im Unterholz eine Grauaffen-Horde. Sie sahen beinahe aus wie die Berggorillas der Erde. Der Rudelführer, ein mächtiges Tier mit eisgrauem Pelz, blickte kurz in unsere Richtung. Wir verharrten regungslos. Keine hastige Bewegung sollte sie zum Angriff reizen. Aber der Graue hielt uns wohl nicht für gefährlich. Erst nach einer Weile lösten wir uns aus der Starre und setzten ruhig unseren Weg fort.

Aber nicht alle Begegnungen verliefen derart glimpflich. Nur ein paar Tage später schreckten wir eine Echse auf. Wir hatten sie in der dichten Vegetation nicht gesehen. Ich schlug mit meinem Kampfstab auf die Blätter vor mir ein, als mir unvermittelt eine hässliche Zunge entgegen schnellte. Anordil konnte mich im letzten Moment zurück reißen.

Aufgebracht stürmte ein geschupptes Ungetüm mit einem lauten Zischen aus dem Blätterdickicht hervor. Eine hässliche, neun Fuß lange, braune mit grünen Streifen versehene Echse griff uns an. Sie erinnerte mich an eine Mischung aus einem Komodo-Waran und einem der auf der Erde ausgestorbenen Raptoren. Jedenfalls schien es ähnlich agil und gefährlich zu sein. Von den langen spitzen Fangzähnen tropfte eine gelbliche Flüssigkeit. Es schien ein Gift zu sein. Ich hatte keine Lust es auszuprobieren. Anordil schlug mit den Schwertern auf die Echse ein. Der Schwanz dieses Tieres peitschte durch die Luft. Aber es gelang Anordil auszuweichen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte ich meine Schwerter gezogen. Eine lange Zunge schnellte an mir vorbei. Die Echse wurde sichtlich wütend. Aggressiv versuchte sie nach mir zu schnappen. Das gab Anordil die Gelegenheit an die Seite der Echse zu gelangen und eines der Schwerter zwischen die Rippen zu stoßen. Ein paar Sekunden später brach sie zusammen. Anordil zog das Schwert heraus und wischte es mit Blättern sauber. "Das war knapp", sagte ich in Schweiß gebadet, "ich wusste gar nicht, dass es in Mittelerde solche Echsen gibt." "Du hast nicht gefragt", antwortete Anordil trocken, "wir müssen weitergehen. Wo eine ist, sind vielleicht noch mehr." Vorsichtiger gingen wir weiter.

Ich schaute jetzt genauer hin, bevor ich ins Blätterwerk schlug. Sobald es dämmerte, waren wir gezwungen Rast einzulegen. Der Dschungel war zu dicht, als das man weitergehen konnte. Anordil vielleicht, da er als Elb über Nachtsicht verfügte, aber ich hatte keine Chance. Schließlich hatten die paar Tropfen Elbenblut in meinen Adern mir nicht diese Fähigkeit geschenkt.

Drei Tage später erblickte ich hinter einer sumpfigen Fläche eine Anzahl merkwürdig aussehender Frösche. Sie ähnelten von der Größe dem Ochsenfrosch, waren allerdings blau-rot gefärbt. Diese auffällige Farbgebung ließ den Schluss zu, dass sie giftig sein mussten. Das merkwürdigste an ihnen waren jedoch die kleinen Flügelchen auf dem Rücken. Ich machte Anordil darauf aufmerksam.

"Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere", flüsterte er, "sind dies Blätterfrösche, die Trusa genannt werden. Vor ihnen wird in den alten Schriften gewarnt. In den Knochenstacheln auf ihrem Rückrat sitzt ein tödliches Gift. Wir dürfen ihnen nicht zu nahe kommen."

Hatte ich es mir doch gedacht. Da war mir der Urwald um uns herum doch lieber. In dieser Fülle von Bäumen, Büschen und sonstigem Gewächs hatten wir bisher nur eine einzige Baumart entdeckt, die giftig war. Laut Anordil wurde dieser Baum Slird genannt und die wie Zitronen leuchtenden Früchte enthielten ein lähmendes Gift. Ich glaubte ihm. Bis jetzt hatte er sich nie geirrt. Jedenfalls nicht, was Heil- oder Giftpflanzen anging.

Dafür hatten wir einen Pilz entdeckt, den er nur aus Schriftrollen und in getrockneter Form kannte. Turus nannte Anordil ihn. Dieser Pilz wuchs am Lainimitbaum, der dem Mahagonibaum meiner Welt ähnelte, und besaß kleine graue Nadeln. Diese als Tee verabreicht, heilten Krankheiten an den Organen. Sorgfältig erntete Anordil etwas davon. Ansonsten mussten wir uns durch Schlingpflanzen und dichtes Blätterwerk kämpfen.

Nach zehn Tagen hatten wir endlich die Ebene erreicht. Linker Hand konnte man den Gebirgszug erkennen, an dessen Fuß wir entlang wandern würden. Er zog sich von links hinüber bis nach Süden. Wir würden die Ebene, die vor uns lag, überqueren und erst danach auf das Gebirge treffen.

Ich hatte den Eindruck mit einem Mal in Afrika zu sein. Eine weite Savannenlandschaft, vereinzelt unterbrochen durch einen einsam stehenden Baum oder eine kleine Baumgruppe, lag vor uns. Die Berge am Horizont erhoben sich schroff direkt aus diesem Grasland heraus. Sie waren dicht mit Buschwerk bewachsen. Tiergruppen zogen über das Land. Wildrinder und antilopenähnliche Tiere konnte man erkennen.

Die Tage zogen in eintöniger Gleichförmigkeit an uns vorbei. Immer weiter hielten wir uns nach Süden. An einem Tag sahen wir in der Ferne eine Herde Mûmakil. Diese hatten eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit den Elefanten Afrikas. Allerdings eher wie eine Kreuzung aus dem ausgestorbenen Mammut und dem neuzeitlichen Elefanten. Nur um einiges größer. Schätzungsweise dreimal so hoch, wie der größte Elefant auf Erden. Mit gewaltigen doppelreihigen Stoßzähnen. Gemächlich zogen diese Riesen ihrer Wege. Nichts an ihnen ließ vermuten, dass sie nicht so behäbig waren, wie sie schienen.

"Bei Belenus", entfuhr es mir, "sie sind gigantisch!" "Und gefährlich", ergänzte Anordil, "mit ihren Stoßzähnen sind sie ein nicht zu unterschätzender Gegner. Auch ihre Geschwindigkeit ist bemerkenswert. Trotz ihrer Größe bringen sie es fertig sehr schnell zu sein." "Kann man sie zähmen", fragte ich neugierig. Ich wusste zwar, dass Tolkien die Mûmakil erwähnt hatte, konnte mich aber nicht erinnern, in welchem Zusammenhang. Zwar hatte man in der Verfilmung diese Tiere als Kriegselefanten eingesetzt, aber ob dem wirklich so war? "Ja, man kann sie zähmen", antwortete Anordil, "hier im Süden werden sie sogar zu Kampfzwecken gefangen und ausgebildet. Als ich damals hier war, konnte ich einen ausgebildeten Mûmakil mit seinem Führer sehen. Äußerst beeindruckend." Tatsächlich!

Wir beschlossen nicht näher zu kommen. Auf die Begegnung mit einem wütenden Mûmakil legte ich keinen Wert. Mich fröstelte bei dem Gedanken, diesen Ungetümen gegenüber stehen zu müssen. Ich hoffte, dass ein gnädiges Schicksal dies auch weiterhin verhüten mochte. Weiträumig umrundeten wir die Herde. Ihr Stampfen begleitete uns eine ganze Weile. Das blieb die einzige nennenswerte Begegnung mit den grauen Kolossen. In den Nächten hörten wir des öfteren das Gebrüll von Felslöwen in der Ferne. Erfreulicherweise mieden sie zu meiner Freude ein Zusammentreffen mit uns.

Vierzig Tage zogen wir durch ein Gebiet, dass Mirëdor hieß. Ab und zu konnte man vereinzelte Ansiedelungen in der Ferne erkennen. Doch wir mieden es weitestgehend mit den Bewohnern in Kontakt zu kommen. Ab und an begegneten wir Nomaden mit ihren Herden. Anders als die Haradhrim waren sie freundlich, aber misstrauisch. Wir blieben nie lange an ihren Feuern. Jedoch teilten sie bereitwillig ihre Nahrung mit uns.

Was mich verwunderte. Schließlich sollten auch sie sich in ein paar Sonnenläufen mit Sauron verbünden. Oder liefen die Bündnisse bereits, ohne dass das niedere Volk bereits etwas mitbekommen hatte? Es sollte uns zumindest nicht stören. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt. Auf alle Fälle bildete die Kost der Nomaden stets eine willkommene Abwechslung unseres Speiseplans. Im Gegenzug erhielten sie von uns Wild, das wir erjagt hatten. Denn davon ernährten wir uns überwiegend. Mal war es eine kleinere Antilope, mal Hasen, ab und an ein junges Wildschwein. Waren wir allein, nahmen wir die Reste mit und verspeisten sie zur nächsten Mahlzeit.

Auf der Höhe von Carasalas machten wir in einer kleinen Stadt Rast, die auf einem Hügel am Fuß der Berge lag. Sie hieß in Sindarin übersetzt Ostorod, Stadt auf dem Berg. Dort wollten wir für ein paar Tage Station einlegen. Als wir uns der Stadt näherten, war ich verblüfft über die architektonische Ähnlichkeit zum antiken römischen Reich.

Eine wuchtige Mauer umsäumte die Stadt. Das Tor wurde von Wachen in prätorianerähnlichen Rüstungen bewacht. Als wir die Stadt betraten, bot sich mir ein unglaubliches Bild. Plötzlich schienen wir in eine alte römische Provinzstadt versetzt worden zu sein, wenn da nicht ab und an das fremdartige Aussehen verschiedener Volksgruppen gewesen wäre. Staunend blickte ich mich um.

Bürger in Togen, Frauen in altrömisch anmutenden Tuniken, Sklaven, gekleidet in grobgewebte Stoffe mit Halsbändern aus Eisen und Wachen in römisch anmutenden Rüstungen prägten das Bild. Viele von ihnen, hauptsächlich die augenscheinlich freien Männer und Frauen, hatten graue Haut, schwarze Haare und Augen. Die meisten hatten langgezogene Schädel. Bei den grauhäutigen Kindern konnte man festumwickelte Köpfe sehen. Diese Rasse, Adena, wie ich später erfuhr, schien dem Brauch der infantilen Kopfwicklung zu frönen. Eine fliehende Stirn galt wohl als schick. Es erinnerte mich an das Gebaren eines alten Volkes meiner Welt. Wenn ich mich recht entsann, verfuhren die alten Majas genauso mit ihren Kindern. Oder waren es die Olmeken? Die alten Völker Mittelamerikas und Südamerikas waren nie mein Spezialgebiet gewesen.

Die Frauen trugen Goldfibeln an ihren Tuniken und römisch aussehenden Schmuck. Einige Männer trugen fein gewebte Togen, einige andere Rüstungen aus Knochenstücken und Seide. Man sah gleichfalls viele negroid aussehende Männer und Frauen. Sie gehörten zur Rasse der Sederi. Sie schienen ebenfalls zu den Freien zu gehören. Ihre Kleidung bestand aus kaftanähnlichen, leichten, bunten Gewändern. Die Frauen trugen ihre Haare zu kleinen kunstvollen Knoten gedreht. Der Vergleich zu den Nubiern meiner Welt lag durchaus nahe. Sie schienen sich in eine ähnliche Richtung entwickelt zu haben.

Große, schlanke, drahtig aussehende Männer und Frauen mit olivfarbener Haut gehörten zur Rasse der Drel. Sie bevorzugten baumwollene oder leinene Kleidung in sanften Erdtönen mit komplizierten Mustern. Daneben sah man Leute der Pel. Sie hatten olivfarbene Haut und dunkle Haare, wie die Drel. Sie trugen leinene Kleidung und waren tätowiert oder mit Brandmustern versehen.

Elben konnte man ebenfalls sehen. Wenn auch nur selten. Sie unterschieden sich äußerlich nur wenig von den anderen Elbenstämmen Mittelerdes. Sie waren ebenfalls groß und schlank. Aber sie bevorzugten in dieser Gegend seidig wirkende, bunte Kleidung aus federleichtem Stoff. Sie grüßten Anordil zurückhaltend, wenn wir ihnen begegneten.

Die Sklaven waren Angehörige verschiedenster Rassen. Sie trugen als Zeichen ihres Standes entweder ein Halsband aus Eisen oder eine kupferne Oberarmspange mit eingravierten Zeichen. Wir erfuhren später, dass es sich überwiegend um Kriegsgefangene und Verbrecher handelte. Ein Bruchteil von ihnen war als Sklave geboren. Allerdings hatten sie die Möglichkeit sich freizukaufen. Freigekaufte trugen silberne Oberarmspangen, als Zeichen, dass sie frei waren. Im alten Rom dagegen gab es eine Art Freibrief. Dies war ein Stab, der Libertinus genannt wurde. Staunend gingen wir über die gepflasterten Straßen. Ab und an konnte man einen Kanaldeckel sehen. Folglich war wohl ein ausgedehntes Kanalsystem vorhanden.

In einem der zahlreichen Gasthäuser kehrten wir ein. Das Haus war aus Lehm gebaut. Der Eingang mit einem Stück Stoff verhangen, der leicht im Wind schwang. Eine richtige Tür war auch vorhanden. Sie wurde jedoch von einem Haken offen gehalten. Das Innere des Hauses war angenehm kühl. Ich schaute mich um. Der Schankraum war nicht sonderlich groß. Acht Tische aus poliertem Holz standen im Raum verteilt. Um sie herum stabil gezimmerte Bänke. Im Gegensatz zu den Gasthäusern im Norden Mittelerdes gab es hier keine offene Feuerstelle. Nur wenige Gäste saßen an den Tischen und ließen sich ihr Essen schmecken, dass auf tönernen Schalen vor ihnen stand. Misstrauisch wurden wir beäugt. Hinter der aus rötlich schimmernden Holz gefertigten Theke stand ein schlanker, hochgewachsener Mann. Offensichtlich ein Sederi. Seine drahtigen Haare waren in einem komplizierten Muster geknotet. Ein kaftanartiges Gewand in bunten Farben hüllte ihn ein. Bedächtig trocknete er Tonbecher ab. Zielstrebig ging Anordil zur Theke.

"Sei gegrüßt", hob Anordil auf Westron an, "wir sind Reisende und suchen Quartier." Es war ein Versuch. Wir konnten nicht davon ausgehen, dass hier Westron verstanden wurde. Mit den Nomaden hatten wir uns meist per Zeichensprache verständigt. Aber wir hatten Glück. Der Wirt verstand Westron. "Reisende sind immer willkommen in Dogos Haus", erwiderte er bedächtig, "ruht euch aus und erquickt euch an unseren Speisen." Er sprach einen sehr wilden Dialekt, dem ich kaum folgen konnte.

Herrisch winkte er einen Sklaven herbei, der den Schankraum fegte. Ein drahtiger kleiner Bursche mit narbigen Armen und einem einfachen braunen, kurzen Gewand. So wie er sich bewegte, wohl ein ehemaliger Schwertkämpfer. Der Wirt gab ihm in dem Kauderwelsch der Sederi Anweisungen. Unterwürfig hörte der Sklave sich alles an. Nach einigen Minuten geleitete er uns zu unserer Unterkunft. Schweigend ließ er uns eintreten, bevor er sich rasch entfernte.

Überrascht unterdrückte ich einen Ausruf. Wir standen in einem römischen Schlafgemach der gehobeneren Klasse, ähnlich wie es in den besseren Gasthäusern Roms üblich war. Nur waren hier die steinernen Liegen bedeckt mit Stroh gestopften Matratzen und Wolldecken.

Eine Bademöglichkeit gab es im Gasthaus nicht. Dafür war ein öffentliches Badehaus vorhanden. Nach dem wir unser Gepäck abgelegt hatten, machten wir uns auf den Weg in das Badehaus. Endlich wieder ein Bad und ein Bett! Davon hatte ich die letzten 40 Tage geträumt.

Im Badehaus selber kam ich aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. Wir befanden uns in einem typischen römischen Bad mit Warm- und Kaltwasserbecken, Springbrunnen, Ruhebereich und Schweißbad. Es gab Massagegelegenheiten und ein separates Frauenbad. Es war recht schlicht gehalten. Die Wände waren aus rotem Stein. Der Boden schien mit rötlichem Marmor ausgelegt. An manchen Stellen wies er Intarsien aus schwarzem und weißem Stein auf. Die Badebecken waren im Boden eingelassen und sorgfältig aus rotem Stein geschnitten. Aus Wasserspeiern floss das Wasser in die Becken und durch einen Überlauf wurde es hinaus geleitet. Die Bediensteten des Badehauses waren Sklaven. Deutlich an ihren Oberarmspangen zu erkennen. Sie trugen einfache, zweckmäßige Gewänder aus einem cremefarbenen Stoff, den ich nicht kannte. Aufseufzend ließ ich mich entkleiden und abschrubben. Meine arg strapazierten Gewänder wurden zum Waschen gegeben. Ich genoss das Gefühl wieder in der Zivilisation zu sein. Selbst wenn es Sklaven waren, die mich nach dem Baden in trockene Tücher hüllten und einölten. In frische Gewänder gehüllt machten wir uns nach dem Bade auf den Weg ins Gasthaus. Unsere gewaschenen Reisekleider würden wir am nächsten Tag abholen können. Ein besonderer Service, der nur ein paar Münzen extra kostete.

Im Gasthaus hatten wir die Möglichkeit ausgiebig zu speisen. Was wir mit Freuden nutzten. Schließlich waren wir die Einheitskost der langen Reise leid. Ich schwelgte in Spanferkel, gefüllten Wachteln, marinierten kleinen Fischen, die an Sardinen erinnerten, gebackenem Gemüse, frischem Brot, scharfwürzigem Käse und einer honigsüßen, nussreichen Pastete. Der Wein, den man uns dazu auftischte, mundete ebenfalls vorzüglich. In dieser Nacht kuschelte ich mich ganz nah an Anordil. Und es blieb nicht nur beim Kuscheln.

In den nächsten Tagen genossen wir es wieder in einer zivilisierteren Umgebung zu sein. "Es tut gut, wieder Kraft zu schöpfen", sagte Anordil, "die Reise war lang und beschwerlich – und es liegt ein weiter Weg vor uns." "Ja, es ist schön wieder in einer bewohnten Gegend zu sein. – Und Ruhe zu finden, obwohl - ich finde es äußerst aufregend", erwiderte ich, "es ist anders, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Über den Süden Mittelerdes hat Tolkien nur wenig berichtet. Dies lässt mich vermuten, dass dieser Teil Mittelerdes nicht stark oder gar nicht von den kommenden Ereignissen berührt wird."

"Der Süden Mittelerdes ist auch für mich recht unbekannt", erwiderte Anordil, "ich war vor etwa tausendfünfhundert Jahren einmal hier. Damals begleitete ich Elrond von Bruchtal nach Arpel, einer Hafenstadt auf der anderen Seite des Gebirgszuges." "Arpel", fragte ich, "in den alten Büchern in der Bibliothek von Cillien habe ich davon gelesen. Hatten die Númenórer nicht dort einen Hafen?" Anordil nickte. "Ja, das stimmt", bestätigte er, "Arpel hieß damals Lond Hithir. Gegen Ende des Zweiten Zeitalters wurde dieser Hafen aber aufgegeben. Nun ist Arpel die Hauptstadt der Pel und die größte Stadt sowie politisches Machtzentrum im Süden. – Jedenfalls nach dem, was ich weiß. Elrond hat überall seine Augen und Ohren. Den letzten Berichten zufolge, die ich einsehen konnte, als ich Bruchtal besuchte, herrscht Unzufriedenheit in den südlichen Regionen. Daran dürfte sich in der Zeit, in der wir in deiner Welt waren, nicht wesentlich geändert haben."

"Warum hat Tolkien dann nichts darüber geschrieben", murmelte ich vor mich hin, "schließlich spielt der Süden auch eine Rolle in den ..." "Das liegt in weiter Ferne", unterbrach mich Anordil, "grüble nicht über diese Dinge. Das Rad des Schicksals wird seinen Lauf nehmen. Ändern können wir nur wenig. – Also, - genieße das Leben." Auffordernd deutete er in die Runde.

Wir standen auf dem Marktplatz von Ostorod. Händler priesen ihre Waren an. Mägde und Frauen feilschten um die besten Preise. Männer saßen müßig, tranken Tee und rauchten Pfeife. Kinder tobten dazwischen herum. Ein Bild des Friedens. Nein, verbesserte ich mich, ein Bild des Lebens.

Wir waren in der Absicht auf den Markt gegangen, um abgetragene Stücke unserer Gewänder zu ersetzen. Sie hatten durch die lange Reise arg gelitten. Bei einem Bogenbauer konnten wir ebenfalls Pfeile erhandeln. Es waren überdies welche, die von elbischer Hand gefertigt waren. Für unseren Reiseproviant kauften wir einen aromatischen Tee und einige Gewürze. Leider konnten wir kein Lembas erstehen, deshalb mussten wir auf das nahrhafte Wegbrot des Elbenvolkes verzichten.

Nach fünf Tagen der Muße brachen wir wieder auf. In dieser Zeit konnten wir uns auch in den Dialekt des Westron einhören, der hier unten gesprochen wurde. Da Anordil bereits vor Jahrhunderten hier war, gelang ihm dies recht schnell. Gestärkt und mit frischem Proviant versorgt, setzten wir unseren Weg fort. Von Ostorod aus nahmen wir einen der Handelswege weiter in den Süden.

to be continued ...

- 17 -


	36. Gefangen in Miredor

**Gefangen in Mirëdor**

Wir waren zwei Tage unterwegs, als eine Gruppe von Reitern auf uns zukam. Unser Weg führte über eine dicht mit Gräsern und niedrigen Büschen bewachsene Ebene. Erwartungsvoll blieben wir stehen, da nicht einmal ein einsamer Fels vorhanden war um uns Deckung zu geben, falls diese Reiter feindselig sein sollten. Rasch kamen sie näher. "Es sind Krieger", sagte Anordil, "sie tragen das Wappen des Hauses Quentirios, einem der zahlreichen kleinen Fürstentümer in Mirëdor. Die Burg der Familie liegt etwa zehn Tagesreisen von hier am Fuß des Gebirges." "So weit", fragte ich überrascht, "was tun sie dann hier?"

"Wir werden sie fragen", entgegnete Anordil, "es muss schon etwas Außergewöhnliches geschehen sein, wenn sie sich so weit von der Burg entfernen. Elrond und ich waren vor langer Zeit für wenige Tage dort zu Gast. Wir sind die einzigen, die sich daran erinnern. Vielleicht noch die, die mit uns zogen."

In der Zwischenzeit hatten uns die Reiter erreicht. Feindselige Blicke musterten uns, bevor sie uns ohne Gruß mit gesenkten Speeren umzingelten. Diese Geste behagte mir absolut nicht. Aber Anordil legte mir eine Hand auf den Schwertarm. Rüstung und Bewaffnung der Männer war außerordentlich gut, obwohl die Rüstungen wohl überwiegend aus Dunkelgrau gefärbten Knochen und blutroter Seide gefertigt waren. Die schwarzen Hosen waren staubig. Sie schienen wohl bereits eine Weile unterwegs zu sein. Doch ihre Waffen schimmerten sorgfältig geputzt. Offensichtlich waren sie Adena. Jedenfalls schien ihre graue Hautfarbe, die kohlschwarzen Augen und die überwiegend dunklen Haare darauf hinzuweisen.

"Bewegt euch nicht", befahl der Anführer der Gruppe barsch, "haben wir euch endlich! Jetzt werdet ihr eurer gerechten Strafe entgegengehen." Überrascht blickten wir uns an. Was sollte das denn nun? Wurden wir für Verbrecher gehalten? "Was wird uns zur Last gelegt, Krieger, dass ihr uns derart rüde aufhaltet", fragte Anordil scharf. In seinen Augen blitzte es.

Freudlos lachte der Mann auf. "Kurz ist das Gedächtnis eines Assassinen", knurrte er, "so erinnere dich daran, das ihr vor zehn Tagen die Familie meines Herrn ausgelöscht habt. Mit Elbenpfeilen. Aus dem Hinterhalt! Sie hatten keine Chance. Meine liebliche Herrin und die Kinder. – Dafür werdet ihr bezahlen! – Fesselt sie." Ich sah erschrocken zu Anordil. Wir? Jemanden ermordet? Hatte ich sie falsch verstanden? Das konnte doch nur ein Irrtum sein! Was sollten wir tun? Meine Hand legte sich auf den Griff meines Schwertes. Doch Anordil gab mir stumm die Anweisung nichts zu unternehmen.

"Wenn wir wirklich Assassinen wären, würden wir euch dann hier in aller Ruhe erwarten", konterte Anordil mit schneidender Stimme. "Ihr seid Elben", erwiderte der Mann hart, "die einzigen weit und breit. Was sollten Elben hier zu schaffen haben, wenn sie nichts mit dem Mord zu tun haben?" Mit einer herrischen Handbewegung gab er seinen Männern das Zeichen uns festzunehmen. Ich blickte zu Anordil. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ohne Gegenwehr ließen wir uns entwaffnen und fesseln.

Wir wurden auf Pferde gesetzt. Schweigend schlugen die Krieger ihren Rückweg ein. Meine Augen suchten fragend Anordils. Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Nicht jetzt, befahl er mir. Demzufolge würde ich mich gedulden müssen. Mir war unverständlich, warum Anordil so handelte. Mit den paar Männern wären wir durchaus fertig geworden. Nun waren wir in Gefangenschaft, unsere Waffen außer Reichweite und gefesselt, was den Einsatz von magischen Sprüchen sehr erschwerte.

Aber von Anordil erhielt ich keine Antwort auf meine fragenden Blicke. Selbst die kurzen Gesten der Handsprache ignorierte er. Was ging in seinem Kopf vor? Warum ließ er mich im Ungewissen? Was sollte das alles? Nach einer Weile gab ich auf. Wenn er bereit war, etwas zu sagen, würde er es tun. Vorher sowieso nicht. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass Elben sehr dickköpfig sein können?

In der Abenddämmerung schlugen die Krieger ein Lager auf. Allerdings ohne ein Feuer zu entzünden. Wir wurden grob auf den Boden geworfen. Zwei junge Krieger bewachten uns. "Warum denken sie, wir hätten jemanden getötet", fragte ich Anordil leise. "Es gibt Elben, die sich vom Licht abgewandt haben", antwortete er traurig, "vor etlichen Tausend Sonnenläufen. Manche freiwillig, manche gezwungen. Sie verschmelzen die rassebedingten Fähigkeiten mit den Kräften des Bösen. Blut stillt ihren Durst und die Dunkelheit ist ihr Freund. Ich hatte angenommen, dass sie mit Sauron gefallen waren, weil niemand mehr etwas von ihrer Existenz berichtete. Doch anscheinend haben es einige geschafft zu überleben."

"Dunkle Elben", hauchte ich entsetzt, "ich dachte, dass seien nur Erfindungen einfallsreicher Rollenspieler meiner Welt!" "Ich wünschte, es wäre so", erwiderte er, "doch sie existieren. – Und sie sind äußerst gefährlich." "Und die Orks", fragte ich weiter, "gehörten sie einst wirklich zum Elbenvolk?" Er schwieg. Schmerz und Trauer sah ich in seinen Augen. An was erinnerte er sich, dass er diese Gefühle zeigte? "Ja", nickte er bestätigend, "Elben sind ihre Vorväter. Sie wurden gequält und gefoltert vom Dunklen Herrscher. Aus denen, die daran zerbrachen züchtete er das erste Heer Orks. Seitdem vermehren sie sich in ungeahnter Weise."

"Und was hat das mit uns zu tun", erkundigte ich mich weiter, "schließlich haben wir mit den dunklen Elben nichts gemein." Anordil seufzte. "Das ist es ja", flüsterte er, "äußerlich unterscheiden sie sich nur wenig von uns. Für menschliche Augen nicht wahrzunehmen. Und wenn sie nach all der Zeit erneut zum Vorschein kommen, so ist dies höchst alarmierend. Wir müssen herausfinden, was in der Burg geschah."

"Ruhe", knurrte uns einer der Soldaten an und stieß Anordil den Speerschaft unsanft in die Rippen. Ich öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen, aber Anordil sah mich warnend an. Also unterließ ich es.

In den nächsten Tagen hatten wir kaum Gelegenheit miteinander zu reden. Wenigstens gab man uns ein bisschen zu Essen und Wasser. Folglich war ihnen daran gelegen, uns lebendig zur Burg zu bringen. Drei Tage waren wir bereits unterwegs. Die Fesseln scheuerten an den Handgelenken. Mittlerweile waren diese bei mir wund gerieben. Es brannte höllisch. Mit stoischer Mine ertrug ich den Schmerz. Anordil ließ sich nichts anmerken. Über Tag band man uns auf dem Pferderücken fest. Abends wurden wir herunter gezerrt und aneinander gefesselt oder an einen Baum gebunden.

An diesem Abend entzündeten sie jedoch ein Feuer. Anscheinend fühlten sie sich sicher. Sie unterhielten sich gedämpft. Es war einer von vielen Dialekten des Westron, die hier im Süden gesprochen wurden. Ich verstand sie nur bruchstückhaft, im Gegensatz zu Anordil. Sein Sprachtalent war unschlagbar. Angestrengt lauschte er dem Gespräch.

"Sie erzählen über das Attentat", flüsterte er, "ihr Herr ist Taleron Asar Quentirios, einer der Provinzfürsten in Mirëdor. Anscheinend hat er mit Mühe den Angriff überlebt. – Ein Pfeil. – Sie reden über einen Pfeil, der ihn traf. – Wohl nicht tödlich, doch er ist ernsthaft verwundet. – Sie bringen uns tatsächlich nach Caras Gollorod, der Stadt auf dem goldroten Berg. Von hier aus noch etwa sieben Tagesreisen."

"Beruhigend", erwiderte ich bissig, "damit wissen wir zumindest, wie lange wir mindestens zu leben haben." Anordil schaffte es tatsächlich zu lächeln. "Du hast aber wenig Vertrauen in mir!" Sarkastisch klangen seine Worte. Intensiv schaute ich ihn an. Er wusste, dass ich es hasste, wenn er so überheblich klang.

"Wie soll ich Optimismus ausstrahlen, wenn ich sehe, dass wir beide an Händen und Füßen gefesselt einem, wenigstens bei unseren Wächtern, überzeugtem Ende entgegen geführt werden", entgegnete ich trocken.

"Haltet endlich euer Maul", knurrte einer der Wachen und stieß mich grob an. Heißer Schmerz durchfuhr mich. Anordil knurrte ihn ungehalten an. Was ihm gleichfalls einen Schlag einbrachte. Aus diesem Grunde verlegten wir uns wieder auf Schweigen und Beobachten. Die Dinge, die wir im Moment am besten beherrschten. Bei den nächsten abendlichen Rasten gelang es Anordil einiges an Information zu sammeln. Wann immer es ging, teilte er mir die Brocken mit. Allmählich kristallisierte sich ein Bild heraus.

Fürst Taleron Asar Quentirios und seine Familie waren beim Volk außergewöhnlich beliebt. Seine Regentschaft schien harmonisch zu verlaufen. Immerhin war seine Familie seit etwa zweitausend Jahren an der Macht. Niemand machte ihnen den Anspruch streitig. Zumindest schien das so, bis es vor etwa zwei Wochen bei einer öffentlichen Kundgebung ein Attentat gegeben hatte. Unvermittelt regneten Pfeile vom Himmel. Die Gemahlin und seine Kinder starben im Pfeilhagel. Nur eines der Kinder und er selber überlebten schwerverletzt. Die Soldaten waren sich nicht sicher, ob er noch leben würde, wenn sie zurückkehrten. Die überlebende Tochter zumindest wähnten sie bereits im Reich der Schatten.

Zufälligerweise war sie die einzige wirkliche Augenzeugin. Sie hatte mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit den oder die Mörder gesehen. Doch sie lag seitdem ohne Bewusstsein danieder. Die Krieger sprachen oft über die möglichen Gründe des Attentates. Wir hatten bald die freie Auswahl. Von einer alten Fehde war die Rede sowie von politischen Gegnern, die sich jetzt die Hände rieben. Von Blutrache und Kriegstreiberei. Nur eines war sicher. Es sollen Elbenpfeile gewesen sein.

Gegen Mittag des zehnten Tages erreichten wir die Stadt. Trutzig und gedrungen schmiegte sie sich ins Gebirge. Die Außenwälle waren aus Bruchstein gemauert und mit winzigen Scharten versehen. Das mächtige Eisentor wurde stark bewacht. Schwarze Flaggen wehten träge im Wind. Innerhalb der Stadt war die Stimmung gedrückt. Das Volk hastete rasch durch die Gassen und vermied es den Soldaten im Weg zu stehen. Viele von ihnen hatten die Gesichter mit schwarzen Schleiern verhüllt. Trotzdem musterten uns etliche kohlschwarze Augen mit Hass.

Vor einer eisenbeschlagenen Tür im Fels machte der Troß halt. Man hob uns von den Pferden. Der Hauptmann schlug gegen das Holz. Es hallte dumpf. Sekunden später wurde ihm geöffnet. Man stieß uns vorwärts. Nach dem grellen Sonnenlicht war es beinahe schmerzhaft dunkel. Ich stolperte hinter Anordil her den Gang entlang.

Allmählich gewöhnte ich mich an das Dämmerlicht. Ich konnte nun erkennen, dass eine vereinzelte halb abgedeckte Laterne spärliches Licht schenkte. Von diesem Hauptgang zweigten weitere Gänge ab. Gittertüren waren zu sehen. Ketten rasselten unheilvoll. Leises Gemurmel und Stöhnen von Gefangenen war zu hören. Eisige Schauer rannen über meinen Rücken. Es war noch nicht allzulange her, wo ich ähnliches gehört hatte. Grob wurden wir in eine Zelle gestoßen. Als die Gittertür zufiel, hallte es laut in meinen Ohren wieder. Dann waren wir alleine.

"Und nun", fragte ich leise. "Werden wir weiter abwarten", erwiderte Anordil ruhig. Eine kurze Welle magischer Energie war zu spüren. Sekunden später fielen seine Fesseln. Anschließend befreite er mich. Erstaunt sah ich ihn an. "Aber ...", platzte es aus mir heraus. Rasch legte er mir einen Finger auf den Mund.

"Es genügt nicht einen Elben einfach nur zu fesseln", wisperte er leise, "wir hätten jederzeit fliehen können. Doch ich bin neugierig, was in dieser Feste geschieht. Vor tausendfünfhundert Sonnenläufen, als ich mit Elrond reiste, war ich bereits Gast hier. Damals wurden wir mit offenen Armen empfangen." Frustriert sah ich ihn an. "Hättest du nicht was sagen können", knurrte ich, "die ganze Zeit zerbreche ich mir den Kopf, wie wir aus dieser zerfahrenen Situation wieder herauskommen und du hättest jederzeit einfach auf und davon spazieren können!" Er lächelte mich sanft an. "Aranno nin anor nîn – verzeihe mir, meine Sonne", sagte er und strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Wie soll ich dir verzeihen, wenn du nicht die Wahrheit sprichst", platzte es aus mir heraus. Ruhig sah Anordil mich an. Mit keinem einzigen Muskelzucken zeigte er mir, dass er sich ertappt oder zumindest sich schuldig fühlte. "Ich sagte dir jederzeit die Wahrheit", entgegnete er, "was ist mit dir? Warum denkst du, ich belüge dich?" Seine blauen Augen bohrten sich in meine. Ich schmolz dahin, wie Butter in der Sonne. Verlegen rieb ich mir meine wunden Handgelenke.

"Es sind nur Kleinigkeiten", versuchte ich auszuweichen, "manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dich nicht zu kennen." Fragend sah er mich an. "Erinnerst du dich an Rom", fragte ich ihn daher, "ich meine nicht Giovanni und die Feste Medievali, sondern das alte Rom unter Kaiser Nero." "Ja", entgegnete er, "ich erinnere mich. – Was hat dich dort verunsichert?" "Verunsichert nicht", brach es aus mir heraus, "es ist nur, dass ich die Zauber nicht erwartete, die du dort verwendet hast. Unsichtbarkeit ohne dass es eine Illusion war. Das Schutzschild, als die Feuersbrunst uns einholte oder wie du das Leben des Pomodus genommen hast. – Es waren die stärksten Zauber, die ich je gespürt hatte. Nur die Istari sind im Normalfall so mächtig."

Anordil beobachtete mich amüsiert. So sah er jedenfalls aus. Versöhnlich reichte er mir die Hand. "Es ist nicht so, dass ich ein Istari wäre", hob er an, "es gibt Elben, die der Magie kundig sind. So wie der edle Elrond, die Hohe Frau Galadriel oder der Schiffsmeister Círdan, um nur einige zu nennen. Sie bekamen ihre Macht von den Valar. Elben sind an sich bereits magische Wesen."

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. "Du erzählst mir nichts neues", entgegnete ich knurrig, " Er lächelte mich an. "Was weißt du über die Ainur", fragte er mich unvermittelt. Überlegend sah ich zu ihm hinüber. "Die Ainur", antwortete ich nach einigen Sekunden, "schufen Arda mit ihrer Musik. Sie sind die Kinder Ilúvatars. Sie verbanden sich mit Arda und sorgten dafür, dass die Welt wuchs und gedieh. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann waren fünfzehn von ihnen besonders mächtig. Sie wurden zu den Valar, den Kräften Ardas. Einer von ihnen, Melkor, wandte sich ab und er wurde zum ersten Herrn der Dunkelheit."

Anordil nickte zustimmend. "Das ist richtig", sprach er, "du erinnerst dich sehr gut. Die Valar sind die Gedanken Ilúvatars. Jeder einzelne von ihnen hat eine besondere Gabe. Außer Melkor. Dieser hat von allen ein bisschen. Er ist der Mächtigste der Valar gewesen. Nur die gemeinsame Kraft aller konnte ihn besiegen."

Ich lehnte mich gegen die Kerkerwand. Sie war kalt und rauh. "Was haben die Anfänge Mittelerdes mit dir und Luvalaes zu tun", fragte ich. Anordil verschränkte seine Arme und lächelte mir verschmitzt zu. "Du könntest raten", forderte er mich heraus. Wütend blitzte ich ihn an. "Raten", brach es aus mir heraus, "erst bringst du uns in diese Lage und dann solch ich auch noch Ratespielchen machen? Ich habe ein Recht zu erfahren, wer du bist, Anordil Glordoronion! – Ich bin deine Gemahlin. – Ich vertraue dir blind, aber ich will wissen, wer sich in dir verbirgt. – Elben und ihr Halsstarrigkeit. Schlimmer als Zwerge!"

Vergnügt folgte Anordil meinem Ausbruch. Ruhig sah er mir dabei zu, wie ich in unserem Kerker auf und ab lief, wie ein gefangener Warg. "Ich liebe es, wenn du aus dir herausgehst", scherzte er, "ich hätte mir zwar einen anderen Ort gewünscht, aber dieser hier wird auch gehen." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Die Valar waren die mächtigsten der Ainur, als sie nach Arda kamen", hob er an, "doch es gab auch die weniger mächtigen. Sie begleiteten die Valar und aus ihnen formten sich die Maiar, zu denen die Istari gehören. Gandalf der Graue, Radagast der Braune und Saruman der Weiße, um nur einige zu nennen. Aber es gab noch andere Ainur, die zwar Macht besaßen, aber sie nicht gebrauchten oder wollten oder lenken konnten. Sie gaben die Kräfte nur weiter an ihre Nachkommen. Eine von diesen Maiar, Melian, hatte eine jüngere Halbschwester, Faenmîr, ..."

"Melian, die Mutter Lúthiens? Die Mittelerde mit dem Gesang der Vögel erfüllte", unterbrach ich ihn fragend, "diejenige, welche Thingol von Doriath zum Gemahl wählte?" "Genau diese", bekräftigte Anordil, "Melian, die Stammmutter Elronds und auch Aragorns. – Ihre Halbschwester Faenmîr verband sich zu Beginn des Ersten Zeitalters mit Glordoron aus dem Hause Finwës. Sie gebar ihm fünf Söhne – Fainthôr, Nauroval, Celebech, Anordil, Luvalaes - sowie drei Töchter – Ninglor, Faenêl, Gaerannûn. - Fainthôr und Celebech wurden während es großen Krieges gegen Sauron getötet. Ninglor wurde von Orks entführt. Nach unvorstellbarer Folter zerbrach sie und unterwarf sich den dunklen Mächten. Wenig später tötete sie ihre Schwester Faenêl, als wir sie befreien wollten. Ninglor fand durch meine Hand den Tod - " Schmerz verdüsterte sein Gesicht.

"Ich konnte es lange nicht verwinden, dass ich sie töten musste", flüsterte er, "aber es war eine Notwendigkeit." Tief holte er Luft. "Gaerannûn schließlich begleitete unsere schwerverletzte Mutter in den Westen", fuhr er fort, "sie war Mittelerde überdrüßig geworden und ihre Wunden konnte nur dort Heilung finden. Selbst eine Maia kann an den Rand des Todes gelangen. - Einzig Nauroval, Luvalaes und ich sind in Mittelerde bei unserem Vater geblieben. Nauroval steht im Dienste Galadriels und Luvalaes und ich gehen eigene Wege."

Entgeistert hatte ich ihm zugehört. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich seine Worte verstanden glaubte. "Du bist das Kind einer Maia", fragte ich ungläubig. "Wenn du so willst – ja", antwortete er schlicht, "wir Kinder haben in unterschiedlicher Weise die Gabe erhalten. Nauroval verfügt beispielsweise über die Gabe der Voraussicht, wie Elrond und Galadriel. Einer der Gründe, warum die Hohe Frau ihn an ihren Hof berief. Luvalaes bezaubert mit seiner Musik und versteht sich auf die Wege des Wandelns. Ich selber habe die Gabe des Heilens und beherrsche die Magie des Feuers. Diese Sprüche fallen mir am leichtesten. Wir besitzen zwar noch das Wissen über eine Reihe anderer Zaubersprüche, aber es ist nicht gesagt, dass wir diese dann auch beherrschen. Einige schon, andere wiederum nicht."

Immer noch starrte ich ihn an. "Aber in Rom hast du eine Wand aus Luft errichtet und uns vollständig unsichtbar gemacht", warf ich ein, "du musst den Istari ebenbürtig sein!"

Er schmunzelte. "Nein, die Istari sind reine Maiar", erklärte er, "in mir und meinen Geschwistern ist das Blut bereits vermischt. Und im übrigen fielen mir die Zauber in deiner Welt leichter. So konnte ich selbst Sprüche einsetzen, die ich hier kaum oder gar nicht beherrschen kann. Diese Sprüche sind sehr stark und fordern große Mengen magischer Energie. In deiner Welt gibt es niemanden, der die Energien nutzt. Folglich steht viel davon zur Verfügung. Denn es stimmt nicht, dass auf deiner Welt keine Magie vorhanden ist. Sie ist da. Sonst hättest du nicht zaubern können. Ohne Energie funktioniert kein Spruch, egal wie einfach er ist. Du wirst feststellen, dass einige Sprüche dir hier schwerer fallen, als in deiner Welt."

Vor Erstaunen blieb mir der Mund offen. Langsam schloss ich diesen und versuchte mich zu fangen. "Außerdem sind mir Grenzen gesetzt, die ich nicht überschreiten darf", fuhr er fort, "in deiner Welt habe ich zwar die eine oder andere berührt, aber solange ich es nicht übertreibe, bestrafen mich die Valar nicht. Hier in Mittelerde sind meine Grenzen enger." "Du bist ein Kind der Maiar", wiederholte ich, "du bist beinahe ebenbürtig mit den Istari. Stammst zusätzlich aus dem Hause Finwës. - Was verschweigst du mir noch? Das Gandalf der Graue dein Blutsbruder ist?" Das letzte war als Scherz gedacht. In Anordils Augen blitzte es. "Gandalf der Graue ist ein Istari und damit nicht mein Blutsbruder", lächelte er mich an, "eher ein Onkel. Und außerdem bin ich den Istari nicht ebenbürtig. Ich kann keinem von ihnen das Wasser reichen."

Ich benötigte einige Minuten, um wieder klar zu denken. In meinen Kopf schwirrten Tausende von Fragen. Aber als ich eine davon stellen wollte, legte er mir seinen Finger sanft auf meine Lippen. Bestimmend schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Ich denke, dass ich dir nun soweit alles gesagt habe", lächelte er mich an, "falls ich etwas vergass – so wird es später zu Tage kommen. Zudem war dies die Kurzfassung meiner Geschichte. Immerhin lebe ich lange genug um einiges zu berichten." Womit er maßlos untertrieb. Über viertausend Jahre waren bei weitem kein Pappenstiel. Und er hatte mit Sicherheit einiges vergessen zu erwähnen. Womit würde er mich als nächstes überraschen? Denn heute würde ich nichts mehr aus ihm heraus bekommen. Egal, wie bohrend meine Fragen sein mochten. Folglich verlegte ich mich aufs Nachdenken. Jedenfalls hatte ich nun genügend, über was ich grübeln konnte in der Zeit des Wartens.

Einige Stunden nach dem wir den Kerker betreten hatten, öffnete sich die Gittertüre mit einem unheilvollen Rasseln. Der Hauptmann knurrte ungehalten, als er sah, dass wir uns unserer Fesseln entledigt hatten. Rasch ließ er uns erneut binden, bevor man uns grob nach draußen stieß. Aus einem der Gänge fiel Licht ins Innere. Ich erhaschte einen Blick auf gleißenden, beinahe weißen Sand.

Grauenhafte Bilder aus der Arena Neros, Erinnerungen an das alten Rom, durchzogen blitzartig meine Gedanken. Schauer rannen über meinen Rücken. Ich hoffte, dass sich mein ungutes Gefühl nicht bewahrheiten würde. Durch eine weitere eisenbeschlagene, schwer bewachte Tür gingen wir nach draußen. Eine Eskorte schloss sich uns an.

Unser Weg führte uns durch etliche Gassen. Diese waren nun ein wenig belebter als vorhin. Von allen Seiten wurden wir beschimpft. "Mörder", hallte es uns entgegen, "verdammtes Elbenpack!" Andere noch weniger schmeichelhafte Dinge drangen an unsere Ohren. Gelassen ließ Anordil die Schimpftiraden über sich ergehen. Ich versuchte es ihm gleichzutun. Manchmal wurden diese Beleidigungen begleitet von einem schmerzhaften Stoß in die Seite oder auf den Rücken. Was eben eher in Reichweite lag. Ich begriff nun, woher die Bezeichnung Spießrutenlauf kam. Nach endlosen Minuten hatten wir unser Ziel erreicht.

Eine Treppe aus Stein erhob sich vor uns. Diese wurden wir hinauf gestoßen. Das Portal aus eisenbeschlagenem schwerem Holz wurde, wie alles andere in dieser Stadt, schwer bewacht. Schweigend gab man jedoch den Weg frei. Die dahinter liegende Halle war düster. Dumpf hallten unsere Schritte. Das aufgebrachte Gebrüll der Menge verebbte zu einem leisen Murmeln. Die riesigen Fensteröffnungen waren mit schweren schwarzen Tüchern verhangen.

Am anderen Ende der Halle saß eine einsame Gestalt gramgebeugt auf einem steinernen Thron. Das schwarze Gewand gab ihr das Aussehen eines unheilvollen Rabens. Seine graue Hautfarbe wies ihn als Adena aus. Dichtes, schwarzes Haar, das vereinzelt von weißen Strähnen durchzogen war, fiel wirr bis über die Schultern, gehalten von einem schmalen goldenen Reif. Der Mann stützte sich schwer auf einen Arm. Das Gesicht vor Trauer in der Hand verborgen. Der linke Arm wurde von einer Binde gestützt. Der helle Verband bildete einen merkwürdigen Kontrast in der ganzen Düsternis.

In respektvollem Abstand standen weitere Männer in langen dunklen Roben. Dem Anschein nach Berater. Aufgeregt flüsterten sie miteinander, als wir herein geführt wurden. An den Seiten und an den Türen bemerkte ich schwerbewaffnete Wachen.

Der Hauptmann führte uns bis vor das niedrige Podest heran, worauf die einsame Gestalt des Mannes thronte. "Mein Gebieter", sagte er leise, "ich bringe euch die Gefangenen." Er verneigte sich kurz und trat zur Seite. Von hinten stieß man uns in die Kniekehlen. Unwillkürlich schossen mir Tränen in die Augen, als ich zu Boden stürzte. Mit Mühe konnte ich einen Schmerzenslaut unterdrücken. Anordil blieb allerdings stehen wie ein Fels.

"Ein Elb beugt vor keinem Menschen das Knie, merke dir das", wisperte er freundlich. "Und wer würde uns daran hindern, dich dazu zu zwingen", die Stimme des Mannes war wie ein eisiger Windhauch. Ich blickte zum Thron. Taleron hatte nun das Gesicht gehoben. Gram und Schmerz hatten tiefe Linien hinein gegraben. Trauer glänzte in den tiefdunklen, jedoch braun schimmernden Augen, die sein Dúnedainblut verrieten. Eine kaum verheilte Wunde lief quer über seine linke Wange bis über das Ohr hinaus. Dies verlieh ihm ein gespenstisches Aussehen.

"Ihr selber", erwiderte Anordil gelassen, "denn ihr wollt die Mörder eurer Familie." Der Mann sah ihn eisig an. "Elben haben sie getötet", seine Stimme klang heiser, "Elben stehen gefangen vor mir. Demnach sind die Mörder gefasst und meine Lieben können in Frieden ruhen."

Ich spürte, wie Anordil völlig ruhig wurde, einem Eisblock gleich. Ich konzentrierte mich auf das Zuhören. Mittlerweile verstand ich den Dialekt recht gut. "Verallgemeinerungen sind stets die Wurzel allen Übels", sagte er leise, "ich spüre, dass ihr euch nicht wirklich sicher seid, dass es tatsächlich Elben waren. – Und seid versichert, Fürst Taleron, wäre ich wirklich der Attentäter gewesen, würdet ihr nicht mit einer Fleischwunde auf eurem Throne sitzen." Dies hätte ich blind bestätigen können. "Jeder Schütze hat auch einen schlechten Tag", konterte sein Gegenüber, "das rechtfertigt weder mein Gehör noch meine Gnade." "Herr, sprecht das Urteil", raunte einer der anderen Männer ihm ins Ohr.

"Ihr wollt uns verurteilen ohne uns gehört zu haben?" Anordils Stimme war seidenweich. "Mein Herr", fuhr er fort, "ich staune über euer Rechtsgebaren." "Mörder haben nichts anderes verdient", schrie der Mann auf dem Thron. Er war aufgesprungen wie von einer Stahlfeder getrieben. Die Fäuste schlossen sich in der Luft.

"Ihr lasst mir keine andere Wahl", seufzte Anordil gelassen. Nun ging alles äußerst schnell. Derart schnell, dass ich kaum folgen konnte. In einem Sekundenbruchteil hatte Anordil sich von den Fesseln befreit und den Fürsten in Gewahrsam genommen. An Anordils Fingerspitzen glomm es gefährlich auf. Bevor noch jemand handeln konnte, hatte er den Fürsten wie ein Schild vor sich genommen. Den Wachen blieb keine Gelegenheit zum Handeln. Als sie sich endlich bewegten, war es bereits zu spät. Ich kniete immer noch mit gefesselten Händen am Boden und nun spürte ich einen spitzen Gegenstand in meinem Rücken. Ich konnte nur vermuten, dass es sich um eine Hellebarde handelte. Ganz flach atmete ich und vermied jede Bewegung. Aber ich vertraute Anordil. Er hätte mich nicht in diese Lage gebracht, wenn er die Situation nicht beherrschen würde.

"Ich denke, jetzt ist man geneigt uns zuzuhören", sagte er ruhig, "ihr seht, werter Fürst, wenn ich wirklich der Attentäter gewesen wäre, würdet ihr nicht mehr lebendig hier stehen. Ich könnte euch jederzeit töten. Daher lasst uns euch helfen." Vorsichtig bewegten sich die Wachen näher. Hellebarden blitzten. Bögen knarzten gefährlich. Heftige Atemstöße drangen an mein Ohr. Und mit einem Mal konnte ich die Furcht riechen, die von den Männern ausging. Die Luft war zum Zerreissen gespannt. Sekunden verstrichen. In meinem Rücken die Spitze zitterte. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass diese Wache nicht die Nerven verlor und zustach.

"Meine Männer werden deine Gefährtin töten", stieß Taleron hektisch atmend hervor, "wenn du mir ein Haar krümmst." "Aber es wird dich nicht lebendig machen", erwiderte Anordil weich, "bevor sie meine Gemahlin auch nur berühren können, bist du tot und deine Männer ebenfalls. – Oder glaubst du im Ernst, sie könnten schneller sein, als ein Elb?"

Seine Worte schwangen durch den Raum. Keiner wagte eine Antwort auf seine Frage. In einer Ecke drängten sich die Berater zusammen. Eine Horde verängstigter Weichlinge. Die Wachen, die ich sehen konnte, fingerten nervös an ihren Waffen. Der Geruch der Angst verstärkte sich. Sekunden dehnten sich zu Minuten. Aller Augen waren auf Taleron gerichtet. Von ihm hing es ab, ob diese Situation in einem sinnlosen Gemetzel enden würde oder nicht.

"Lasst die Waffen sinken", sprach er schließlich heiser, "wir wollen hören, was dieser Elb zu sagen hat. – Ihr habt mein Wort, Elb, dass wir euch und eurer Gefährtin kein Haar krümmen werden, sofern eure Schuld nicht bewiesen wurde. – Ich fordere euch auf, eure Unschuld zu beweisen." "So sei es", bestätigte Anordil und lockerte seinen Griff. Taleron konnte wieder ungehindert atmen.

Zögernd entspannten sich die Wachen und steckten ihre Waffen weg. Dann zogen sie sich ein Stück zurück. Auch der spitze Gegenstand in meinem Rücken verschwand. Ich hörte das charakteristische Schleifen, welches entstand, wenn ein Schwert in die Scheide gesteckt wurde. Gelassen kam Anordil auf mich zu. Die Wachen an denen er vorüber kam, wichen furchtsam zur Seite. "Bist du verletzt", fragte er mich leise auf Gälisch, während er meine Fesseln löste. Ich schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Langsam stand ich auf und richtete mein Gewand. Anordil wandte sich erneut Taleron zu.

"Ihr spracht davon, dass eure Familie mit Elbenpfeilen getötet wurde", hob Anordil an, "sind diese zu betrachten?" Taleron nickte bestätigend. Ein Wink von ihm ließ einen der Wachen nach den Pfeilen eilen. In der Zwischenzeit scharten sich die Berater um Taleron, wie Motten um ein Feuer. Sie hatten sich aus ihrer Angst gelöst und fühlten sich erneut sicher. Jedenfalls wähnten sie sich sicher, jetzt, wo ihr Herr nicht bedroht wurde und die Wachen erneut einsatzbereit waren.

"Soll dies nützen", hörte ich einen von ihnen fragen. "Bedenkt es sind Elben", sprach ein anderer. Ich lächelte müde. Hatte man meine Ohrform übersehen? "Traut ihnen nicht", ein weiterer. Taleron winkte unwirsch ab. Es sah aus, als ob er lästige Fliegen vertreiben wollte.

"Lasst ab von mir", herrschte Taleron die Männer an, "keiner von euch hat mich in den letzten Wochen gut beraten. Ich suche die Mörder meiner Familie und von euch kommen nur leere Worte! – Dieser Elb bietet mir seine Hilfe an, obwohl er unter Anklage steht. Deshalb werde ich ihm eine Chance geben seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Vielleicht finde ich dadurch den oder die Täter. - Wer immer sie sein mögen." Unwilliges Gemurmel war die Antwort. Seine Ratgeber waren einhellig nicht seiner Meinung.

"Dies sind die Pfeile, mein Gebieter", sagte der Wachtposten und überreichte sie Taleron. Widerstrebend streckte dieser die Hand danach aus. Man sah förmlich, wie er sich beherrschen musste. Kurz bevor er sie berührte, überlegte er es sich anders. Er gab der Wache einen Wink die Pfeile an Anordil zu reichen. Mit Vorsicht näherte sich die Wache Anordil. Dieser lächelte freundlich und nahm die Pfeile in die Hand. Interessiert betrachtete Anordil die dargereichten Pfeile. An den Spitzen war getrocknetes Blut zu sehen.

"Sie sind Elbenpfeilen außerordentlich nahe", murmelte er auf gälisch, "doch sieh -" dabei deutete er auf die Federn und die Art, wie sie verarbeitet waren "- bei oberflächlicher Betrachtung sehen sie tatsächlich so aus. Nur diese stammen nicht aus Elbenhand." Ruckartig drehte er sich zu Taleron um.

"Herr Taleron", sagte er bestimmend, "diese Pfeile sind nicht von Elben gefertigt worden. Kein Haus ist mir bekannt, dass diese Art der Pfeile verwendet. Sei es im Norden oder Süden. Vergleicht meine eigenen dagegen, die euer Hauptmann dort in Verwahrung hat." Anordil deutete hinüber zu unserer Bewaffnung. Taleron winkte einen seiner Wachen ihm einen Pfeil aus Anordils Köcher zu bringen. Aufmerksam verglich er jedes Detail.

"Ihr habt Recht", bestätigte er überrascht, "diese Pfeile sind verschieden gefertigt. Die Spitze ähnelt eher einer aus unseren eigenen Werkstätten. Sie wurden nach geschliffen. An diesen Stellen sieht man die Spuren. – Wachen, ..."

In diesem Augenblick hechtete Anordil nach vorne auf Taleron zu. Ich spürte einen Luftzug an mir vorbei ziehen und ein leises metallisches Sirren. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später erfolgte ein dumpfer Aufprall. Zitternd blieb ein Dolch in einem der Pfosten hinter Talerons Thron stecken. Wäre Taleron nicht zu Boden geworfen worden, würde dieser jetzt im Halse Talerons sein Ziel gefunden haben.

Augenblicklich entstand Tumult. Ich sprang auf meine Waffen zu und ergriff eines meiner Schwerter. Rasch sah ich mich um. Doch ich konnte niemanden entdecken. Anordil stand schützend über Taleron. In seinen Händen glomm Feuer. Nirgendwo war indes ein Ziel zu sehen. Der Werfer des Dolches hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst.

Allmählich kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. "Ich danke euch, Elb", sagte Taleron mit kratziger Stimme, als er aufstand, "nun ist es bewiesen, dass ihr unschuldig seid. - Bitte verzeiht den groben Empfang in meiner Stadt." "Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen", entgegnete Anordil trocken, "ich bin Anordil Glordoronion und dies ist meine Gemahlin Arwen Ceridwen. - Ein Attentäter ist in euren Reihen. Vielleicht können wir euch helfen ihn aufzuspüren." "Ja", murmelte Taleron leise, "denn von diesem Haufen Crebains kann ich keine Hilfe erwarten." Verhalten deutete er zu der Traube Ratgeber, die sich auf der einen Seite der Halle zusammengedrängt hatten und heftig diskutierten.

Entschlossen wandte sich Taleron um. "Folgt mir", wies er uns kurz an. Mit der Hand gab er einem der Wachtposten ein Zeichen. Wir gingen durch eine schmale Tür an der rechten Seite des Thrones. Der Gang dahinter war kaum breiter als diese. Fackeln an den Wänden verströmten spärliches Licht. Ich bemerkte, dass der Wachtposten vor der Tür Stellung bezogen hatte. Sollte er jemanden daran hindern uns zu folgen, oder sollte er uns daran hindern zu fliehen?

Der Gang führte zu einem im Gegensatz zu der Halle kleineren Raum, der etwa 15 Fuß im Geviert maß. Ein Schreibpult und einige einsame Stühle waren im Raum verstreut. Hohe Regale säumten die Wände. In ihnen stapelten sich Pergamente. Sogar einige gebundene Bücher konnte ich erkennen. Durch zwei schmale hohe Fenster fielen die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne herein. Sie vergoldeten ein Portrait der Fürstenfamilie, welches an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing, gesäumt von etlichen weiteren Gemälden.

"Dies ist alles, was mir geblieben ist", flüsterte Taleron heiser und strich liebevoll über die Leinwand, "nie wieder werde ich das glockenhelle Lachen meiner Gemahlin vernehmen. Niemals wieder die Rufe der Kinder durch die Gänge hallen hören. Nie erleben, wie aus meinen Kindern stolze Krieger und Maiden werden. Nie meine Frau den Schnee des Alters auf ihrem Haupte tragen sehen. – Alles dahin in einem kurzen Augenblick. Vergangen und verloren. – Warum?"

Trauer und Wut schwang in dieser letzten Frage mit. Unwillkürlich griff ich zu meinem kleinen Amulett mit dem Bild meiner Familie. Ich hatte sie verloren, wie er. Mir wurden sie gleichermaßen aus den Händen gerissen, mitten aus dem Leben. Das Bild ihrer Mörder unauslöschlich in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Ich konnte Taleron gut verstehen. Auch ich hatte mich nach Rache gesehnt. Doch dann ließ ich denjenigen am Leben, der diese Morde beauftragte. Warum? Hatte er nicht den Tod verdient? Oder wollte ich ihn leiden lassen? Ausgeliefert den Phantomen seiner Einbildung? Rache – ja, Rache hatte ich ein wenig genossen. An denen, die den Mord ausführten. SIE hatte ich treffen können. Aber sie waren doch nur Werkzeuge gewesen. Werkzeuge eines kranken Geistes. Meine Augen musterten Taleron. Was war mit ihm? Würde er seine Familie rächen können? Ich hoffte, dass wir ihm Hilfe sein konnten.

"Seit der Zeit, als ich das letzte Mal die Gastfreundschaft dieser Mauern genossen habe, hat sich einiges geändert", sagte Anordil und setzte sich elegant auf einen der Stühle. Ich blieb dagegen stehen. Taleron, der unruhig hin und her wanderte, fuhr herum. "Ihr wart bereits einmal hier", fragte er Anordil überrascht.

Anordil lächelte verhalten. "Es ist etwa tausendfünfhundert Sonnenläufe her", erwiderte er, "damals herrschte euer Ahnherr Asar Ramandar Quentirios in diesen Gemäuern. Der edle Lord Elrond weilte mit seinem Gefolge nur wenige Tage hier. Mir war die große Ehre zuteil, ihn begleiten zu dürfen. Ich erinnere mich gut daran." Taleron musterte ihn scharf, bevor auch auf seinem Gesicht der Anflug eines Lächelns entstand. "Ich vergaß, wie alt ihr Elben werden könnt", seufzte er, "die Zeiten waren friedlicher, als Asar der Weise auf diesem Stuhl saß." Mit einer Hand wies er zu einem der alten Gemälde. Ein Adena mit eisgrauem Haar und den Augen eines Adlers blickte von dort stolz zu uns herunter.

Taleron schwieg, während er zu seinem Ahnherrn blickte. Gedankenverloren nestelte er an dem Verband herum, den er trug. Meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde zu den Fenstern gelenkt, die mich magisch anzogen. Ein leichter Windstoss liess mich erstaunt aufblicken. Tatsächlich, in den Fenstern befand sich kein Glas. Stattdessen bestanden sie aus einem filigranen Kunstwerk aus Metall. Und ich hatte gedacht, dass das Glas wie ein mittelalterliches Kirchenfenster zusammengesetzt war. Stattdessen ähnelte es eher den orientalischen Haremsfenstern. Von diesen aus hatten man einen hervorragenden Blick über den Innenhof der Burg. Das Tor war ungehindert im Blickfeld. Wachen patrouillierten. Jeder, der ein und aus ging wurde kontrolliert – bis auf die Ratgeber des Herrschers. Sie und ihr Gefolge konnten ungehindert passieren. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Etwas war dermaßen faul, dass ich es beinahe riechen konnte.

"Was ist geschehen", fragte Anordil leise und durchbrach damit das Schweigen. Taleron seufzte schwer. Er wandte sich zu dem Gemälde. Langsamen Schrittes ging er darauf zu. Ganz sacht berührte er die bemalte Leinwand und fuhr mit seinem Finger behutsam die weichen Züge der Frau nach, aus deren kohlschwarzen Augen Selbstbewusstsein sprach.

"Zwanzig Tage ist es jetzt her", hob er an, "es war der Auftakt zum Fest des Friedens. Jeder trug sein Festgewand. Die Stadt war herausgeputzt. Überall herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung. Die Banner wehten im leichten Wind. Die Sonne stand strahlend am Himmel. Es versprach ein herrlicher Tag zu werden." Er verharrte einen Augenblick. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Gemälde wenden. Abrupt drehte er sich um. In seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen.

"Wir machten uns bereit, den Weg zur Arena zu beschreiten", fuhr er fort, "dort sollte feierlich ein Stier geopfert werden. - Meine Frau Alissa trug ein sonnengoldenes Gewand. Ich sehe sie vor mir, wie sie mich anlächelte. Meine Kinder waren in dunkelrote Seide mit goldenen Bändern gekleidet. Meine älteste Tochter Melisande hätte an diesem Tag ihren sechzehnten Geburtstag gefeiert und damit ihre Reife erlangt. Ihre Vermählung sollte beim abendlichen Ball bekannt gegeben werden. Meinem ältesten Sohn Ronasar war die Ehre übertragen worden, den Stier für das Opfer zu töten. Er zählte just achtzehn Sommer. -"

Er stockte. Man sah ihm an, dass er kaum die Kraft hatte weiter zu sprechen. Zu nah waren die Ereignisse und zu frisch die Erinnerung. Nach Fassung ringend barg er sein Gesicht in den Händen. Erst einige Minuten später konnte er weiter sprechen.

"Die Wege waren geschmückt. Musik erklang. Aufgeregt rannten meine jüngeren Kinder hin und her", ein wehmütiges Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht, "schließlich setzten wir uns in Bewegung. Die Menge jubelte. Langsam hielten wir auf die Arena zu. Blütenblätter wurden auf unseren Weg geworfen. Ein wahrer Regen an Blüten. Der liebliche Duft erfüllte die Luft."

Er wandte sich erneut dem Gemälde zu. "Wir konnten die Arena sehen, als es plötzlich Pfeile regnete", sagte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme, "Schreie gellten durch die Luft. - Ich sah, wie Alissa zu Boden stürzte. Ungläubig sah sie mich an. Ihre Hände umklammerten einen Pfeil, der sie in die Brust getroffen hatte. Blut befleckte ihr goldenes Gewand. - Ich hörte meine Kinder schreien. - Melisande lag bereits am Boden, als ich mich zu ihr umwandte. Zwei Pfeile hatten sie getroffen. - Elbenpfeile ragten aus ihrem Körper. - Entsetzen in ihren starren Augen. - Ronasar, mein Sohn, taumelte mir entgegen. Sein Leib von Pfeilen gespickt. - Tot brach er zu meinen Füßen zusammen. -"

Er schluckte. Die Stimme sank zu einem Flüstern. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. " - Heißer Schmerz durchfuhr mich", sprach er weiter, "ich war ebenfalls getroffen. Blut beschmierte meine Hände. – Ich konnte nicht glauben, was sich mir für ein Anblick bot. Um mich herum sanken meine übrigen Kinder tödlich getroffen zu Boden. – Die goldenen Bänder ihrer Gewänder flatterten im Wind. - Amali, Marigo, Tamera und Asaron, mein jüngster Sohn. Blutlachen breiteten sich auf der Straße aus. – Unaufhaltsam. – Ströme von Blut. – Es floss aus ihren leblosen Körpern. – Ihre Augen starrten in den blauen Himmel. -"

Er stockt, unfähig weiter zu sprechen. Schwer atmet er. Die Last der Trauer drückte auf seinen Schultern. Er schämt sich seiner Tränen nicht. Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sie fort. Nur um Platz für weitere zu schaffen. " - Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen", seine Stimme war kaum hörbar, " - als ich wieder erwachte, lag ich in meinen Gemächern. Meine Gemahlin und meine Kinder waren tot. - Bis auf Tamera. Sie wurde nicht tödlich getroffen. Man fand sie blutüberströmt, aber lebend. - Doch seither liegt sie in ihren Gemächern und dämmert vor sich hin. Ihre Wunden sind nun beinahe verheilt. Aber sie verweilt in einem Zustand zwischen Tod und Leben. Wenn sie für Augenblicke erwacht, so redet sie wirr. Der Heiler besucht sie stündlich und ihre Zofen wachen an ihrem Bett. - Sie ist doch die einzige, die mir geblieben ist."

Anordil hatte die ganze Zeit schweigend zugehört. Auch nun schwieg er. Er ließ Taleron Zeit, sich zu fangen. Dieser wandte sich von dem Gemälde ab, vor dem er verharrt hatte. Mit einigen raschen Schritten war er am Fenster und atmete tief ein. Seine Schultern zuckten. Verhaltenes Schluchzen war zu hören. Ausdruck einer tiefen Trauer. Ich konnte ihn so gut verstehen. Mir standen ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen, die ich verstohlen wegwischte. Es verstrichen einige Minuten. Von draußen drangen die Geräusche geschäftigen Treibens herein. Das Leben ging weiter.

"Wer könnte Interesse an dem Niedergang eures Hauses haben", fragte Anordil ruhig in die Stille hinein, "es ist offensichtlich, dass euer Geschlecht ausgelöscht werden sollte. Doch wer profitiert davon? Wer ist nach eurem Sohn der Erbe? Seit ihr im Krieg mit jemandem? - Die Elben in Mirëdor halten sich überwiegend für sich. Es ist nicht anders, als sonstwo in Mittelerde. Sie scheren sich nicht um die Belange der Menschen. - Wer könnte demzufolge Interesse daran haben, Menschen und Elben in einen Krieg zu verwickeln?" Taleron starrte in die untergehende Sonne. Rot hatten sich deren Strahlen verfärbt. Es wurde dunkel in dem Zimmer.

"Unser Haus ist seit etwa zweitausend Jahren Erbe des Thrones", erwiderte er, "es gibt, wie überall in den Herrscherhäusern, Intrigen und Machtkämpfe. Mirëdor ist ein Flickwerk kleiner Fürstentümer. Zusammengehalten durch ein Bündnis, welches zum Ende des zweiten Zeitalters geschlossen wurde. Über die Einhaltung der Vereinbarungen des Bündnisses wacht der Rat der Alten. Dies sind die Abgesandten der einzelnen Fürstentümer. Meist ein Angehöriger des Herrscherhauses. Die gegenwärtige Situation ist ..." Abrupt brach er ab. Ein dienstbarer Geist war durch eine Seitentür eingetreten und entzündete die Kerzen in dem Raum. Taleron schwieg, bis dieser wieder verschwunden war.

"Die gegenwärtige Situation", fuhr er leise fort, "ist äußerst schwierig. - Unruhe herrscht seit geraumer Zeit. Aus dem Norden fallen immer wieder Orks und Banditen ein. Es wird immer schwieriger ihnen Herr zu werden. Seit einiger Zeit wirft mir der Rat der Alten Unfähigkeit vor. Man hatte mir vor einigen Monden vorgeschlagen, meine Tochter Melisande an ihrem Geburtstag mit dem zweiten Sohn des Hauses Juvanar in Carasalas zu vermählen. Damit wären die Fürstenhäuser einander verpflichtet und stark genug, einem Angriff aus dem Norden zu widerstehen. - Doch ich lehnte ab."

"Warum", unterbrach ich ihn fragend, "schließlich sind politische Ehen keine Seltenheit. Und manchmal sogar von Bestand." Taleron sah mich mit einem väterlichen Lächeln an. "Ihr habt Recht", erwiderte er, "politische Ehen sind nichts Ungewöhnliches unter den Fürstenhäusern. Doch Melisande wäre nie glücklich geworden und ich wollte sie nicht für einen politischen Schachzug opfern. Außerdem war sie längst einem jungen Elbenfürsten aus Elorna versprochen."

Er drehte sich zu Anordil. "Und Gegner", fragte dieser, "Männer, die fähig wären für Macht zu töten?" Taleron schwieg einen kurzen Augenblick. "Politische Gegner habe ich viele", entgegnete er, "jeder Fürst kann dies nachvollziehen. Ob einige davon fähig wären Morde zu begehen? – Vielleicht. Der eine oder andere. -"

Nachdenklich wanderte er zu seinem Schreibtisch, an dem er sich schwer niederließ. "– Ihr habt vorhin gefragt, wer denn der Erbe wäre, wenn unsere Familie ausgelöscht sei", hob er an, " – nun, in diesem Fall geht der Herrschaftsanspruch zuerst an den Rat der Alten. Diese wählen unter den in Frage kommenden Fürstenhäusern eines aus, dass mehrere Söhne vorweisen kann. Meist wird der zweite oder dritte Sohn gewählt, den verwaisten Thron zu besteigen und ein neues Geschlecht zu gründen. So wurde es festgelegt, als sich die Südreiche im Rat der Alten zusammenfanden." Müde erhob er sich. Unrast hatte ihn erfasst. Mit langsamen, gramgebeugten Schritten näherte er sich erneut dem Fenster.

Schweigen legte sich über den Raum. Die Sonne war hinter dem Horizont verschwunden. "Damit habt ihr eure Suche bereits beendet", durchbrach Anordil leise die Stille. Taleron stand nachdenklich am Fenster und starrte in den, vom Schein der Fackeln erhellten, Burghof. Plötzlich fuhr er zusammen, als hätte ein unsichtbarer Blitz in getroffen.

"Oh, ich war blind vor Schmerz", stöhnte er auf, "das ich es nicht gesehen habe. – Doch in den letzten Monden waren unzählige Anschläge und Übergriffe auf mein Haus. Ich war viel zu beschäftigt damit. – Es ist so klar und deutlich!"

Aufgeregt eilte er zu seinem Schreibtisch und wühlte in den Papierrollen. Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Dann konnte man ihn wieder verstehen. "Das Haus Juvanar profitiert am meisten von unserem Niedergang. Schon seit geraumer Zeit versuchen sie durch geschicktes Vermählen der Kinder möglichst viele Fürstentümer zu binden", sagte er hastig, "als Melisande ablehnte, hatten sie einen Grund es mit Gewalt zu versuchen. Insbesondere, weil sie einem Elben folgen wollte. - Melisande war zwar nur die zweite in der Erbfolge, aber das wäre ja kein Hindernis gewesen. Ein kleiner Unfall hier, eine Intrige da und der Weg wäre frei gewesen. Nach dem sie den Heiratsantrag verschmähte, musste sich das Haus außerordentlich gedemütigt fühlen. Zumal sie von Elben nicht allzuviel halten."

Anordil lächelte zufrieden. "Das geschieht", warf er ein, "auch gibt es manche Elben, die nicht viel von den Menschen halten." Taleron ignorierte die Worte Anordils. "– Was war somit leichter, als zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen", fragte er aufgewühlt, "ein Anschlag auf unser Haus, vollzogen mit Elbenpfeilen. – Unser Haus würde mit viel Glück mit einem Schlag ausgelöscht und gleichzeitig könnte man einen Krieg gegen die Elben führen. - Zu dumm, dass Tamera und ich überlebt haben."

"Und wie ihr vorhin bemerkt habt", warf Anordil warnend ein, "versucht man diesen Fehler zu korrigieren." Taleron erbleichte. Fahrig fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar. "Tamera", flüsterte er und hastete zur rechten Seite durch eine Tür hinaus. Wir folgten ihm raschen Schrittes.

Wie es den Anschein hatte, betraten wir nun den privaten Bereich der Burg. Die Gänge waren breit und mit Bildern geschmückt. In regelmäßigen Abständen standen hohe Vasen auf dem Boden, in denen verblühte Blumengebinde ein trauriges Dasein fristeten. Gewaltige Kerzenleuchter mit dicken weißen Kerzen, von denen nur wenige brannten, spendeten nur unzureichendes Licht. Schlichte, hölzerne Türen versperrten den Blick auf dahinter liegende Räume. An etlichen kamen wir vorbei. Als wir schließlich um eine Ecke bogen, sahen wir vor einer dieser Türen zwei einsame Wachtposten stehen. Sie waren jung, vermutlich hatten sie vor kurzem erst das Mannesalter erreicht. Jedenfalls erschienen die Gesichter unter den Helmen jung. Gekleidet waren sie in die Uniformen des Hauses Quintirios. In ihren Händen hielten sie Hellebarden.

Kaum wurden sie Taleron ansichtig, nahmen sie Haltung an. Ohne sie zu beachten öffnete Taleron die Tür und schritt hindurch. Hinter ihm kreuzten sich die Hellebarden. Man verwehrte uns den Zugang. Mit einer Mischung aus Hass, Misstrauen und Angst beäugten die beiden jungen Männer uns. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie das Gerücht von den elbischen Assassinen für bare Münze hielten. Taleron bemerkte es und rief den beiden einen scharfen Befehl in der Sprache der Adena zu. Sofort gaben sie den Weg frei. Nun mischte sich Neugier in ihre Blicke, die uns folgten, als wir die Gemächer Tameras betraten.

Das erste Gemach, welches wir betraten, diente wohl dem Aufenthalt. Ein Stickrahmen stand achtlos an der mit kostbaren Gobelins verhangenen Wand. Der zierliche Schreibpult am Fenster war mit Pergamenten übersät. An der Wand daneben stapelten sich etliche Pergamente und gebundene Folianten in einem kunstvoll geschnitzten Regal. - Ungewöhnlich für die Gemächer eines adeligen Mädchens. Anscheinend legte Taleron Wert auf eine umfassende Bildung. Auf einem niedrigen Tisch lag eine Laute und eine Doppelflöte zusammen mit einem Stapel Notenblätter. Verschiedenes Spielzeug war zu sehen. Die Vorhänge an den Fenstern waren zur Hälfte zugezogen und nur zwei einsame Kerzen brannten in den gewaltigen Kerzenleuchtern, von denen mehrere im Raum verteilt waren.

Durch eine weitere Tür betraten wir das Schlafgemach. Dunkel war es auch hier. Im Gegensatz zum vorherigen Raum war dieser beinahe spartanisch eingerichtet. An den Wänden hingen ein paar Gemälde. Ein reich geschnitzter schmaler Schrank und eine schwere Kleidertruhe standen an der Seite. Ein schön gedrechseltes vierpfostiges Bett mit hohem Himmel ragte weit in den Raum. Die schweren Samtvorhänge waren bis auf eine Seite geschlossen. Auch die Vorhänge an den Fenstern waren zu. Kein Windhauch wehte herein. Die Luft roch nach starken Kräutern und Krankheit. Einzig in dem Kerzenleuchter neben dem Bett brannten ein paar Kerzen. Davor saß eine Frau mittleren Alters auf einem Stuhl und las aus einem Buch vor. Vermutlich eine Zofe, denn sie trug ein einfaches dunkelblaues Gewand mit einem ebensolchen Kopftuch. Hinter ihr in der Ecke saß eine weitere Frau in gleichartiger Gewandung, die sich bei dem kümmerlichen Licht an einer Stickarbeit versuchte. Sie schien jünger zu sein.

Die Zofen erhoben sich respektvoll, als Taleron eintrat. Erschrocken sahen sie uns an, als wir ihm folgten. Eine von ihnen, diejenige mit dem Buch, stellte sich schützend vor das Bett. Furcht spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht wieder.

"Es ist gut Marlani", beschwichtigte Taleron, "weiche zur Seite. Diese Elben sind gekommen, um Tamera zu helfen, nicht ihr zu schaden." "Ja, Herr", antwortete sie leise und trat beiseite. Aufmerksam folgte sie Anordils Bewegungen.

Dieser schob ruhig den Samtvorhang zur Seite, so dass wir Blick auf das Bett bekamen. Spärliches Licht fiel auf eine schmale zarte Gestalt, die beinahe gänzlich von einer weißen dünnen Decke verhüllt wurde. Nur die zerbrechlich wirkenden Arme ruhten reglos auf der Decke. Rabenschwarzes Haar floss in Wellen über die weißen Kissen. Flach ging der Atem. Die Brust hob sich kaum merklich. Wäre die graue Hautfarbe der Adena nicht gewesen, hätte ich gedacht, Schneewittchen läge vor mir.

Sacht berührte Anordil die reglose Gestalt Tameras. Beinahe augenblicklich riss sie die Augen auf. Ihre Augen waren kohlschwarz und blickten irr. Unvermittelt stieß sie einen unmenschlichen Schrei aus und kreischte mir unverständliches Zeug. Augenblicklich waren die Zofen zur Stelle. Sie redeten in der Sprache der Adena auf Tamera ein. Offensichtlich versuchten sie das Mädchen zu beruhigen. Doch es gelang ihnen nicht. Mit wirrem Blick warf sie den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen.

Taleron wollte sie in seine Arme schließen, doch mit unglaublicher Kraft entwand sie sich ihm. Mit einer Flinkheit, die man nicht vermutete, sprang sie aus dem Bett. Sie wollte flüchten. Aber Anordil hatte sie bereits gefangen. Sanft, aber bestimmt hielt er die sich windende zierliche Gestalt, in dem dünnen, weißen Nachtgewand, fest. Ihre Stimme war voll Panik und entsetzliche Furcht in ihrem umherirrenden Blick.

Er zwang sie in seine Augen zu sehen. Seine gemurmelten Worte waren kaum zu hören. Aber ich spürte deutlich die freigesetzten magischen Energien. Tameras Widerstand erschlaffte zusehends. Einige Minuten später lag sie ruhig und friedlich in Anordils Armen. Mit staunenden Augen hatten die Zofen, wie auch Taleron, dem Geschehen zugesehen.

Behutsam trug Anordil Tamera zum Bett und legte sie in die Kissen. Sie hatte die Augen nun wieder geschlossen. Ihr Atem ging gleichmäßig. "Es ist zu dunkel hier", sagte Anordil leise. Doch seine Worte erreichten nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Wie festgewurzelt standen die Zofen neben dem Bett. Taleron hatte sich zu Tamera gebeugt und strich ihr zärtlich über die Stirn. "Wir benötigen mehr Licht", mahnte ich Marlani, die ältere Zofe. Nur langsam löste sie sich aus ihrer Starre. Zu langsam für Anordils Geschmack. Seine Worte waren kaum hörbar, aber ich fühlte die Wirkung und sah die befehlende Handbewegung.

Im Kerzenleuchter neben den beiden Zofen flammten die Kerzen hell auf. Auch die anderen Leuchter spendeten nur Sekunden später in hellem Licht. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei wich Marlani zurück. Die jüngere Zofe duckte sich furchtsam. "Verzeiht, wenn ich euch erschreckt habe", lächelte Anordil, bevor er sich der schlafenden Tamera zuwandte.

Taleron hatte seine Hand schützend über Tamera gehalten. Die andere Hand umschloss den Griff seines Dolches. Misstrauen flackerte in seinen Augen. "Freund oder Feind", wisperte er rauh. "Freund", erwiderte Anordil ruhig, "ein Assassine würde nicht so offensichtlich vorgehen. – Vertraut mir."

Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass Taleron die Worte sorgfältig abwog. Er zauderte mit einer Antwort. Endlich lockerte er seine Haltung. "Ich denke, wenn ihr die Absicht hättet unser Haus zu vernichten", entgegnete er, "so würde dies bereits geschehen sein. Ich vertraue euch, Anordil Glordoronion." Anordil nickte leicht und beugte sich zu Tamera hinab.

Vorsichtig untersuchte er sie unter den wachsamen Augen ihres Vaters. Behutsam löste er die sorgfältig angelegten Verbände. Mehrere Pfeile hatten sie getroffen, aber ihre Wunden schienen gut zu heilen. Einzig ihr Geist war umnachtet. Nach einer Weile wandte sich Anordil zu Taleron.

"Ihre Wunden heilen sehr gut. Die Heiler haben hervorragende Arbeit geleistet", sagte Anordil leise, "jedenfalls, was die offensichtlichen Verwundungen angeht. – Aber der Angriff hat sie weniger körperlich getroffen, als in ihrem Geiste." Er machte eine kurze Pause. Taleron sah ihn fragend an. "Sie hat sich in sich zurückgezogen", erklärte er, "und durchlebt den Augenblick des Angriffes immer und immer wieder. - Wir müssen versuchen dies zu durchbrechen." "Wie wollt ihr dieses Wunder bewerkstelligen", fragte Taleron, "die Heiler meines Hofes haben keine Hoffnung."

Anordil lächelte verhalten. "Es gibt einen magischen Spruch, der hilfreich sein kann", erwidert er zurückhaltend, "allerdings ist er gefährlich." Taleron sah ihn einige Zeit eindringlich an. Auch ich horchte auf. "Die Heiler, die sich um Tamera gekümmert haben, geben ihr nicht mehr lange zu leben", flüsterte er, "sie schwindet, sagen sie. Tameras Geist gleitet allmählich in das Reich der Toten hinüber. – Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, sie zurückzuholen - egal wie gefährlich es ist - werde ich nichts unversucht lassen." Anordil nickte verstehend. "Nun denn, Herr Taleron", sagte er, "müsst ihr mir vertrauen. – Verlasst alle dieses Zimmer. – Du ebenfalls, Arwen." Ich schluckte. Es musste wahrlich gefährlich sein, wenn er uns alle hinaus schickte. Furcht glomm in mir auf. Was hatte er vor? Kannte ich den Spruch?

Anordil sah mein Zögern. Beruhigend blickte er mich an. "Keine Angst", flüsterte er mir auf Gälisch zu, "aber ich brauche dafür absolute Ruhe. Andernfalls verliere ich ihren Geist auf immer. Und aus ihrer wirren Rede konnte ich heraus hören, dass sie wohl Dinge gesehen hat, die von Nutzen sein können." Wollte er den Spruch benutzen, den Celebnen damals bei mir angewandt hatte? Aber dafür würde er doch noch mindestens eine Person benötigen, die als Anker fungierte. "Brauchst du keine Hilfe", fragte ich. "Nein", erwiderte er, "nur Ruhe. Sie ist bereits zwischen den Schatten. Sie sucht einen Weg. – Und den werde ich ihr geben."

Mehr würde er mir jetzt nicht verraten. Mir blieb keine andere Wahl als zu gehen. Ergeben nickte ich ihm zu. "Vertraut Anordil", sagte ich leise zu Taleron, "mir konnte er mein Leben gleichermaßen wiedergeben, als ich beinahe im Reich der Toten war." Taleron blickte voller Hoffnung auf Anordil. Mit einer knappen Geste befahl er den Zofen zu gehen. Langsamen Schrittes verließ er hinter ihnen das Gemach. Zögernd, wie es schien. Ich straffte meine Schultern und versuchte einen gleichmütigen Eindruck zu machen.

Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in mir breit, als Anordil die Türe schloss. Ich hoffte, dass er dem Mädchen helfen konnte. Minuten später spürte ich die Wellen der magischen Energien, die Anordil beschwor. Überschritt er in diesem Moment seine Grenzen? Unruhig wanderte Taleron in Tameras Gemach herum. Mal schaute er aus dem Fenster zum nächtlichen Sternenhimmel empor, mal musterte er die Rücken der Folianten im Regal. Nach einiger Zeit begann er nervös seine Hände zu kneten. Ab und zu tastete er auch seinen Verband ab. Als würde ihn etwas dort drücken oder zwicken.

Nach unendlich scheinender Zeit öffnete sich zaghaft die Tür. Unsicheren Schrittes kam uns Tamera entgegen. Die nun klaren kohlschwarzen Augen blickten ruhig. Taleron erstarrte. Er war keiner Bewegung fähig. Fassungslos wischte er die Freudentränen aus dem mit einem Male äußerst müde wirkenden Gesicht. Noch reichlich unbeholfen lächelte Tamera ihn an. Sie wirkte erschöpft, wie nach einer langen Reise. "Vater", wisperte sie. Taleron betrachtete sie ungläubig.

"Tamera", seine Stimme klang heiser, "du bist wach?" "Ja, Vater", entgegnete sie, "ich bin zurückgekehrt aus dem Reich der Toten." Mit einer impulsiven Bewegung zog Taleron seine Tochter an sich heran. Stumm drückte er sie immer und immer wieder. Minuten später gab er sie frei. Sie taumelte ein wenig. Noch schien sie zu schwach zu sein.

Anordil war bereits zur Stelle und stützte sie. "Herr Taleron", sagte er leise, "eure Tochter bedarf der Ruhe. Vor allem anderen benötigt sie Nahrung. Lasst zu Anfang eine kräftige Brühe kochen und gebt diese mit etwas Brot. – Und achtet, wer sie reicht." Warnend blickte er ihn an. "Ich werde eurem Rat folgen, Herr Anordil", antwortete Taleron, "doch nun seid meine Gäste. Ihr dürftet ermüdet sein. Folgt meiner Wache. Sie werden euch in ein angemessenes Quartier geleiten. Verlangt, was ihr wollt. Ihr erhaltet es. – Oh, eure Waffen werden euch selbstverständlich wieder ausgehändigt." Anordil verneigte sich leicht.

Taleron rief einen der Wachtposten herein und gab ihm Anweisungen in der Sprache der Adena. Die Wache salutierte, bevor sie uns das Zeichen gab ihr zu folgen. Erleichterung spiegelte sich in dem Gesicht des Mannes wieder. Erleichterung und Freude. Draußen vor den Privatgemächern der Fürstenfamilie drehte der Mann sich unvermittelt um.

"Habt Dank für die Heilung unserer jungen Herrin", wisperte er leise in dem haarsträubenden Westrondialekt des Südens, "ich erkenne, dass wir nicht allen Elben gleich misstrauisch begegnen dürfen." Anordil lächelte nur verhalten. "Nicht jeder Elb, der einen Bogen und Schwerter mit sich führt, ist ein Assassine", erwiderte er trocken, "bedenkt, dass wir gleichfalls unterschiedlichen Pfaden folgen."

Schweigend nickte der Mann, bevor er weiterging. Ohne ein weiteres Wort gingen wir hinter ihm her. Ich sehnte mich bereits nach Schlaf. Ob wir heute noch in den Genuss eines weichen Bettes kommen würden?

- 18 -


	37. Eine lange Nacht

**Eine lange Nacht **

Schweigend führte uns der Soldat durch die weiten Gänge der Burg. Außerhalb der privaten Gemächer der Fürstenfamilie wandelte sich das Aussehen der Räume und Gänge zur eher nüchternen Sachlichkeit. Blumengebinde sah man nun seltener. Die Wände waren kaum zu sehen mit Gemälden und Gobelins, die von alten Zeiten berichteten. Wohin man blickte präsentierte sich das Haus Quintirios mit Stärke. Trotz der späten Stunde herrschte noch reges Treiben in der Burg. Bedienstete unterschiedlicher Rassen eilten durch die Gänge. Wachposten patrouillierten. Manche von ihnen musterten uns kurz mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Furcht. Einer von ihnen sprach unseren Begleiter barsch an. Dieser antwortete ihm scharf. Leider verstand ich nichts, da sie sich ihrer Sprache bedienten. Doch auf dem Gesicht des einen breitete sich Unglauben und Freude aus. Ich folgerte, dass unser Begleiter ihm von der Rettung Tameras erzählt hatte. Die Nachricht würde sich nun wie ein Lauffeuer in der Burg verbreiten. Kurze Zeit später erreichten wir unser Quartier.

Der Mann öffnete eine schlichte dunkle Holztür und ließ uns eintreten. Dahinter lag ein geräumiges Zimmer mit großen Fenstern, die einen hervorragenden Blick in den Burghof gestatteten. Auf der anderen Seite des Hofes mussten sich die Privatgemächer Talerons befinden. Keiner der dunkelroten Samtvorhänge war vorgezogen. Eine Magd in dunkelblauem Gewand mit ebensolchem Kopftuch hatte begonnen die filigran durchbrochenen Läden zu schließen. Der Nachtwind ließ die dicken Kerzen in den großen Kerzenleuchtern flackern. An der einen Seite des Gemachs stand ein Vierpfoster mit hohem Himmel, an dem die schweren Samtvorhänge zur Seite gebunden waren. Sie gaben den Blick frei auf ein mit dunkelroter Decke verhülltes Bett. Daneben stand eine hölzerne Truhe mit flachem Deckel. An der anderen Wand standen zwei Stühle aus poliertem Holz, welches wie dunkler Honig schimmerte. Mitten im Raum befand sich ein Tisch mit schön geschnitzten Beinen. Auf dessen Platte lagen unsere Waffen sorgfältig ausgebreitet. Eine kurze Überprüfung zeigte, dass nichts fehlte. Nicht ein einziger Pfeil.

Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken verließ uns die Wache. Nur die Magd war noch anwesend. "Wie ist dein Name", fragte Anordil sie in dem Westron-Dialekt. "Jarna, Herr", erwiderte sie leise. "Lasse die Läden offen, Jarna", befahl Anordil ihr, "meine Gemahlin quält der Hunger. Bringe uns etwas zu Essen." Die Magd verbeugte sich. Sie war mittleren Alters, vermutete ich, und keine Adena, sondern eine Pel, wie die olivfarbene Haute und die Tätowierungen an ihren Schläfen verrieten. "Ja, Herr", murmelte sie und verschwand zur Tür hinaus. War sie eine Sklavin? Aber ihr fehlte der Sklavenring. Wenn ich die letzten Stunden überdachte, so musste ich sagen, dass ich in der ganzen Burg keinen Sklaven gesehen hatte. Obwohl dies hier im Süden gängige Praxis war.

"Ruhe dich aus, anor nîn", sagte Anordil zu mir, "der Aufruhr steht kurz bevor. Taleron ahnt nicht, dass ein Umsturz im Gange ist." Überrascht zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch. "Tamera hat den Attentäter gesehen", fragte ich ihn mit gesenkter Stimme. Er nickte verhalten. "Das Haus Juvanar", bohrte ich weiter. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Schlimmer", wisperte er, "das Wappen des eigenen Hauses."

Irritiert sah ich ihn an, während er unsere Waffen vom Tisch auf die Truhe räumte. "Taleron hat drei Brüder und eine Schwester", erklärte Anordil leise, "er ist der ältere und damit Thronfolger. Seine Geschwister sind entweder strategisch verheiratet worden – wie im Fall der Schwester – oder im Dienste Talerons als Gesandte oder Berater tätig. Taleron hat erst spät Kinder gezeugt. Damit hatte er die Hoffnung in den anderen geschürt, doch noch in der Nachfolge bedacht zu werden. Jeder von ihnen hat Söhne und Töchter, die dafür in Frage kamen. Doch einer von ihnen hat vier Söhne, die nach Macht streben. Tamera hat einen von ihnen erkannt." Der nächste Brocken an diesem Tag, den ich verdauen musste. Einige Sekunden verstrichen. "Bei Cernunnos Hörnern", stieß ich dann hervor, "da sind wir mitten in eine Familienfehde geraten." Leise murmelte ich einen gälischen Fluch vor mich her. "Deine impulsive Wortwahl ist äußerst erfrischend", lachte Anordil erheitert.

Düster sah ich ihn an. "Es ist eine Sache für einen Assassinen gehalten zu werden", konterte ich, "aber es ist eine andere Sache zwischen zwei Fronten zu geraten. – Wird Tamera es ihrem Vater berichten?" "Ich nehme an, dass sie es bereits tut", erwiderte Anordil gelassen, "wir müssen für die Nacht mit Angriffen rechnen. Die Neuigkeit von ihrer Genesung wird sich rasch verbreiten."

Aufseufzend inspizierte ich meine Waffen. Ich wollte nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Wenn Anordil Recht behielt, was er meistens tat, so würde die Nacht äußerst kurz werden. Die Überprüfung zeigte, dass keine beschädigt oder sonstwie beeinträchtigt war. Zufrieden legte ich sie in Reichweite. Anordil hatte in der Zwischenzeit sich ans Fenster begeben. Regungslos stand er dort. Seinen Blick auf die Sterne gerichtet.

Kurze Zeit später brachte uns Jarna ein Tablett mit Essen, dass sie auf dem Tisch abstellte. Aus einem der Tontöpfe dampfte es verführerisch. Ehrerbietig grüßte sie uns. "Mein Herr Taleron schickt euch dieses bescheidene Mahl", sagte sie leise, "er wird nachher selber nach euch sehen." Mein Magen knurrte bereits gewaltig. Begierig langte ich zu den Speisen hinüber. Aber Anordil hielt mich zurück. "Warte einen Augenblick", sagte er ruhig, "ich möchte erst ergründen, ob diese Speisen ohne Vorbehalt zu verzehren sind."

Das Stück Brot, welches ich mir bereits abgebrochen hatte legte ich wieder auf seinen Platz. Meine Nackenhaare hatten sich quer gestellt. "Gift", fragte ich auf Bethteur, von dem ich annahm, dass die Magd es wohl kaum beherrschte, "meinst du es ist vergiftet?" "Wir werden sicher gehen", antwortete er mir, "ich prüfe die Speisen und ich spüre die Aura der Magd." Nach einigen Sekunden der Anspannung zeigte er sich gelassen. Jarna hatte dem Ganzen zugesehen. Eine Aura von verhaltener Furcht umgab sie. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, ohne dass Anordil etwas sprach, wurde sie unruhiger. Unsicher, was sie nun tun sollte.

"Du kannst nun gehen, Jarna", sagte er schließlich zu ihr. Erleichtert eilte sie hinaus. Erst nachdem sie den Raum verlassen hatte, sprach er weiter. "Die Speisen sind genießbar", teilte er mir mit, "die Angst dieser Frau beruht nur darauf, dass ich ein Elb bin. – Eher gesagt, dass sie uns beide für Elben hält." Er lachte leise. "Es hätte genausogut anders sein können", erwiderte ich, "ich war zu leichtfertig, als ich das Brot brach. – Die Feinde Talerons hätten bereits zuschlagen können." "Hunger ist ein schlechter Ratgeber", entgegnete Anordil, "nun iss und sei unbesorgt."

Ich nahm mir jetzt doch noch die Zeit mir einen Stuhl heranzuziehen, bevor ich mich hungrig über das Tablett her machte. Anordil aß ebenfalls eine Kleinigkeit. Eher um mir Gesellschaft zu leisten, als dass er wirklich Nahrung benötigte. Seine Gedanken beschäftigten sich mit der politischen Intrige, die sich in dieser Burg abspielte. Zumal er als Elb auch nicht dermaßen vom Essen abhängig war. Ich hingegen schon. Schließlich blieb ich trotz des Quentchen Elbenblutes in mir immer noch ein Mensch. Regelmäßige Nahrungsaufnahme war deshalb für mich unabdingbar. Frisches Brot, ein Eintopf aus dicken Fleischstücken und paprikaähnlichem Gemüse, Wein und süße Pasteten stillten jedoch schnell meinen Hunger.

Wir waren kaum mit dem Mahl fertig, als es an der Türe klopfte. Auf Anordils Ruf kam Taleron herein. Er trug nun den leichten zweckmäßigen Waffenrock seiner Wache und an der rechten Seite ein Schwert. Offensichtlich war er Linkshänder. Ein Umstand, der ihn als Kämpfer unberechenbar machte. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht mehr Gastfreundschaft angedeihen lassen kann", sagte er entschuldigend, "doch ich erwarte einen Angriff in den frühen Morgenstunden. - Tamera hat mir alles erzählt. Ich kann nicht begreifen, dass mein eigener Bruder Verrat an mir begeht." "Das Streben nach Macht ist äußerst menschlich", erwiderte Anordil, "und in manchen Menschen ist dieses Streben gewaltig ausgeprägt. Habgier, Neid und Missgunst sind dabei meist die Begleiter."

"Aber mein eigenes Blut", fragte Taleron erschüttert, "dies hatte ich nicht erwartet. Ausgerechnet Asaron. – Ich nannte sogar meinen jüngsten Sohn nach ihm, um ihn zu ehren. Er war mir mein Arm und mein Schwert. Bisher dachte ich, dass ich ihm blind vertrauen könne. – Was ist nur in ihn gefahren, dass er mir in den Rücken fällt?"

Anordil lehnte sich zurück. "Die Gier nach Macht kann einen ehrbaren Mann durchaus ins Wanken bringen", sagte er verständnisvoll, "manchmal bedarf es nur eines winzigen Anstoßes. – Vielleicht habt ihr ihn gegen euch aufgebracht. Oder er dachte, dass er der Geeignetere für die Thronfolge gewesen wäre."

Taleron sah ihn traurig an. "Es fällt mir schwer, die Hand gegen mein eigen Blut zu erheben", sprach er mit kratziger Stimme, "aber ich muss mit aller Härte durchgreifen, um das Haus Quintirios zu retten. Asaron wird bereits wissen, dass Tamera genesen ist und sein Tun verriet. Seine einzige Chance die Burg zu nehmen ist ein Angriff in den frühen Morgenstunden. Er wird in dem Glauben sein auf kaum Widerstand zu treffen, da ich viele meiner Truppen ausgeschickt hatte, nach den Mördern zu suchen. Doch mittlerweile sind etliche zurückgekehrt."

"Ihr solltet nicht mit einem überstürzten Angriff rechnen", gab Anordil zu Bedenken, "euer Bruder wird sich auch auf diesen Fall vorbereitet haben. Schließlich ist es ihm gelungen, euch lange zu täuschen. Und beinahe wäre sein Plan auch aufgegangen." Taleron blickte nachdenklich. "Ihr sprecht wahr", stimmte er zu, "Asaron war nie der Krieger, der blindlings vorwärts stürmte. Er überließ nichts dem Zufall. Daher hatte ich ihn zum Abgesandten im Rat der Alten gemacht."

"Ein weiterer Punkt", warf ich ein, "was ist mit dem Rat der Alten? Steht er hinter euch? War euer Bruder der einzige Gesandte oder wurde er begleitet? Hatte er einen Stellvertreter?" "Der Rat der Alten ist ein Problem für sich", gestand Taleron, "es ist wahrscheinlich, dass er hinter Asaron steht. Sonst hätte er seine Intrigen nicht so weiträumig schmieden können. – Und nein, er war nicht der einzige, der das Haus im Rat vertrat. An seiner Seite standen drei meiner Ratgeber. Einer davon war der Weise Rumarak Darbesios, sein Stellvertreter."

Unruhig wanderte ich zum Fenster. Draußen im Hof herrschte reges Treiben. Etliche Berittene strebten dem Burgtor zu. Zwei von ihnen blickten sich unruhig um. Ihre Reisemäntel flatterten im leichten Wind. Ich erkannte sie. Erst vor wenigen Stunden waren sie im Audienzsaal gewesen. "Zwei eurer Ratgeber verlassen die Burg", bemerkte ich, "sie sind scheinbar nervös. Ihr Gefolge ist relativ groß. Sie tragen Reisekleidung." Anordil merkte auf.

"Da habt ihr euren allerletzten Beweis", sagte er, "sie versuchen zu fliehen. Folglich wird der Angriff tatsächlich in dieser Nacht erfolgen." Taleron stand einen Moment ungläubig und starrte hinaus. Mit einem leisen Fluch in der Sprache der Adena rannte er hinaus. Laut rief er Befehle. Anordil folgte ihm.

Ich beschloss, das Ganze von hier zu beobachten. Gelassen nahm ich meinen Bogen und prüfte die Sehne. Dadurch das die Burg in Alarm versetzt worden war, ging es am Tor nur äußerst langsam voran. Die Ratsherren wurden zusehends nervöser. Einer drängte sein Pferd nach vorne und bellte dem Wachposten am Tor etwas entgegen. Dieser schüttelte bestimmend den Kopf. Wütend kehrte der Ratsherr an seine Platz zurück. Minuten verstrichen. Die Langsamkeit der Wachen bei der Abfertigung gaben Taleron die Zeit zum Reagieren.

Von der Seite näherten sich zahlreiche Wachen. Mit einem Male sahen sich die Ratsherren mit ihrem Gefolge von ihnen umringt. Drohend zogen die Wachen den Kreis enger. Eines der Pferde stieg wütend hoch und keilte aus. In dem darauffolgenden Tumult versuchten einige der Männer zu fliehen. Schwerter wurden gezogen. Ein Pfeil von mir stoppte einen ihnen kurz vor dem Tor. Ein anderer versuchte sich den Weg freizukämpfen. Er wurde jedoch rasch niedergerungen.

Anordil sah ich hinter Taleron den Hof betreten. Die Stimme des Hausherrn hallte laut durch den Burghof. Dann sah ich, wie die Männer entwaffnet und abgeführt wurden. Ruhig konnte ich meinen zweiten Pfeil in den Köcher stecken. Die unmittelbare Gefahr war gebahnt. Ich wandte mich den Resten des Mahles zu und nippte ein wenig von dem Wein. Müde streckte ich mich anschließend auf dem Bett aus. Ich verzichtete darauf mich zu entkleiden oder gar die Decke zurückzuschlagen. Viel Schlaf würde ich wahrscheinlich eh nicht bekommen.

Wenig später hörte ich leise die Türe. Sekunden später spürte ich Anordils Wärme neben mir. Ein wenig unwillig knurrte ich und blinzelte. "Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe", sagte er leise, "ich wollte deinen Schlaf nicht stören." "Ich habe nicht richtig geschlafen", entgegnete ich, "nur ein bisschen geruht. Wer weiß, wann wir Schlaf bekommen in dieser Nacht." Anordil nickte mir zustimmend zu.

"Du hast Recht", erwiderte er, "diese Nacht wird reichlich kurz sein. - Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Die Herren aus dem Rat der Alten sind zwar nun gefangen – Taleron ließ vorhin noch den dritten von ihnen in Gewahrsam nehmen - doch der Schwertkämpfer, der sie begleitete, kann weder der Assassine noch der Dolchwerfer von heute gewesen sein. Dafür war er nicht gut genug." "Das heißt, es läuft ein Assassine frei in der Burg herum", kommentierte ich, "jeder könnte es sein."

"Jeder, der in der Lage ist ein Schwert zu führen oder einen Bogen zu spannen", bestätigte Anordil, "sei es Mann oder Frau." Ich hatte mich auf ein paar ruhige Stunden gefreut. Aufseufzend setzte ich mich hin. Anordil hauchte mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er aufstand und zu unseren Waffen ging. Vorhin hatte er nur ein Schwert mitgenommen. Nun begann er sich aufzurüsten. Ich streckte meine müden Glieder und folgte seinem Beispiel. Die Nacht würde lang werden.

Und sie wurde es in der Tat. Wachen patrouillierten verstärkt durch die Gänge der Burg. Nachdem wir uns bewaffnet hatten, verließen wir unser Quartier. Taleron hatte uns zu sich in den Großen Saal gebeten. Von hier aus kontrollierte er alle Aktivitäten.

als wir am Nachmittag dort gestanden hatten, war der Saal bis auf die Menschen und ein paar Sitzgelegenheiten leer gewesen. Doch jetzt stand vor dem Thron ein großer Tisch mit dem Modell der Burg. Taleron beriet sich mit drei Kriegern seiner Wache, alle in die Uniform des Hauses Quintirios gewandet. Als wir kamen, sprachen sie in Adena. Kaum wurde Taleron unser ansichtig, wechselte er in den Westron-Dialekt.

"Ich bin froh, euch hier zu sehen", begrüßte er uns, "dies sind drei von sieben Führern meiner Wache – Fuminus Quaris, Radun Ermanios und Kechin Unduga. Die anderen sind bisher nicht wieder zurückgekehrt. – Und dies sind die Elben, die mir halfen, diese Intrige aufzudecken – Anordil Glordoronion und seine Gemahlin Arwen." Neugierig wurden wir gemustert. Ebenso neugierig betrachtete ich mir die drei.

Fuminus Quaris schien ein drahtiger kleiner Adena zu sein. Und mit klein meine ich das auch. Aber kräftig und wendig. Die Rüstung musste eine Sonderanfertigung sein, da er deutlich kürzer war, als der Durchschnitt der Rasse. Hatte er vielleicht einen Zwerg in der Ahnenreihe? Sein Haupthaar war dunkel und in den kohlrabenschwarzen Augen blitzte es draufgängerisch.

Neben ihm stand Radun Ermanios. Von der Gestalt her eher ein typischer Adena. Zwei tiefe Narben zogen sich über sein Gesicht. Sie gaben ihm das Aussehen eines verwegenen Piraten. Es fehlte eigentlich nur noch die Augenklappe und das Kopftuch. Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln.

Der dritte war ein Sederi. Er stand auf der anderen Seite des Tisches. Seine kurzgeschorenen lockigen schwarzen Haare kringelten sich widerspenstig. Seine Wangen und die Stirn wurden von feinen narbigen Mustern gesäumt. Narbentätowierungen, die er vielleicht bei seiner Mannbarkeit bekam, fragte ich mich. An seinem Schwertgriff hing eine dicke Strähne Pferdehaar, welche kunstvoll zu einem Zopf geflochten war. Neben den Narbentätowierungen das einzige sichtbare Zeichen seiner Abstammung von den Sederi. Soweit ich wusste, waren die Sederi die Pferdeherren des Südens und damit vergleichbar mit den Rohirrim im Norden.

Stolz sah er uns entgegen. "Seid eingeladen an unserer Beratung teilzunehmen", sagte Kechin Unduga mit einer Stimme, die klang, als hätte er ein Reibeisen verschluckt und deutete auf die Miniatur, "augenblicklich legen wir die Schlachtordnung für den Fall des Angriffes fest, den wir in den Morgenstunden erwarten." Anordil trat hinzu und überblickte die Anordnung mit Sorgfalt. "Mir scheint, als hättet ihr dort oben noch eine Lücke", sagte er nach wenigen Sekunden, "wieviele Mann stehen zur Verfügung?" Anerkennend nickte Fuminus Quaris. "Leider ist nur ein Bruchteil der eigentlichen Streitmacht derzeit verfügbar", warf Radun Ermanios ein, "einige Kontingente sind noch nicht von der Suche zurückgekehrt."

Die drei verwickelten sich nun mit Anordil und Taleron in ein strategisches Gespräch. Aber Kampfstrategie war nie meine Stärke gewesen. Folglich ging ich zu den Fenstern des Saales. Im Hof herrschte trügerische Ruhe. Viele Fenster waren hell erleuchtet. Nur verhalten konnte man Geräusche hören. Von der Schmiede hallten laute Hammerschläge wider.

Meine Gedanken beschäftigten sich mit dem Attentäter. Wo mochte er sich hier aufhalten? "Arwen", Anordils fragende Stimme holte mich in die Gegenwart. Ich drehte mich zu ihm. "Man cenich – was siehst du", fragte er. "Nichts", entgegnete ich, "ich war in Gedanken. Der Assassine ist nicht gefasst. Was gedenkt Taleron zu tun?" "Die Burg wird abgesucht", warf Kechin Unduga ein, der näher getreten war, "meine besten Männer durchkämmen jeden Winkel."

Ich lächelte ihn an. "Nur nach wem", fragte ich ihn, "ihr wisst nicht, wer es war. Ob Mann oder Weib, keiner sah den Täter. – Taleron vermögt ihr vielleicht nun zu schützen, doch was ist mit seiner Tochter Tamera? Wer ist an ihrer Seite, dem ihr vertraut?" "Tamera ist in ihren Gemächern", warf Taleron ein, "ihre Zofen sind bei ihr und Krieger aus Undugas Kommando bewachen sie."

"Wenn dieser Assassine noch in der Burg ist", sprach Unduga mit seiner heiseren Stimme, "so werden wir ihn oder sie finden. – Aber vermutlich ist er bereits über alle Berge." Die Männer wandten sich ihrem Gespräch über die Verteidigungsstrategie wieder zu. Anordil bedachte mich mit einem fragenden Blick. Ich schüttelte verneinend mit dem Kopf. Wie hätte ich ihm mein Gefühl auch erklären können? Mit einem Kloß im Magen setzte ich mich auf die Bank vor dem Fenster.

Von hier aus konnte ich die drei übrigen Seiten der Burg gut beobachten. Hinter den meisten erhellten Fenstern sah man emsige Betriebsamkeit. Die Privatgemächer waren allerdings von meinem Aussichtspunkt aus nicht einsehbar. Einer Eingebung folgend stand ich abrupt auf. Mit raschem Schritt war ich an Anordils Seite.

"Wenn es mir gestattet ist, so werde ich nach Tamera sehen", unterbrach ich das angeregte Gespräch der Männer. Anordil zog zustimmend eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich wüsste nichts, was dagegen spricht", sagte Taleron. "Ich werde sie begleiten", nickte Unduga, "meine Männer würden sie nicht durchlassen. – Außerdem sollten wir unsere Krieger bereitmachen und formieren. Danach ist immer noch Zeit für eine Kurzbesprechung." "Ihr habt durchaus Recht, Heermeister", stimmte Anordil zu, "bald wird der Morgen grauen. Dann müssen die Männer auf ihren Posten sein."

"So sei es", bekräftigte Taleron, "Radun, helft mir beim Anlegen der Rüstung. Wir wollen den Feind gebührend empfangen. Fuminus, gebt Befehl an die Krieger. In einer Stunde sollen alle aufgerüstet und bereit sein." Mit einem Kopfnicken entließ er uns.

Ich folgte Kechin Unduga. Anordil blieb im großen Saal. Nachdenklich beugte er sich über die Miniatur. Als ich mich zurückblickte, wanderte er langsam um diese herum. Er musterte sie von allen Seiten. Ich kannte seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Er suchte etwas. Eine Kleinigkeit, die wichtig sein mochte.

Meine Hand umschloss den Dolchgriff. Wohltuend spürte ich die Kälte, die davon ausging. Lautlos ging ich hinter Unduga her. Der Sederi verursachte trotz seiner Körpergröße kaum ein Geräusch. Nur seine Rüstung knarzte leise. Als wir uns dem Gemach Tameras näherten nahmen die beiden Wachen davor Haltung an.

Es waren nicht mehr die, die vorhin dort standen, sondern Sederikrieger. Auch sie trugen Narbentätowierungen ähnlich denen Undugas im Gesicht. An ihren Schwertgriffen befand sich ebenfalls Pferdehaar, nur war dieses nicht geflochten. Unduga sprach sie in ihrer Sprache an. Sie wechselten ein paar Worte miteinander. Ich verstand von alledem rein gar nichts. Für mich blieb es ein unverständliches Gemurmel. Von der Sprachmelodie her ähnelte es dem Kisuaheli oder Sudani oder ähnlichen afrikanischen Sprachen. Es machte keinen Unterschied.

"Alles ruhig", sagte Unduga zu mir im Westron-Dialekt, "niemand hat die Gemächer betreten und nur Sorelana hat sie vor einigen Minuten verlassen." Sie öffneten die Tür, damit wir eintreten konnten. Das erste Gemach sah noch genauso aus, wie ich es vorhin gesehen hatte. Nur eine einsame Kerze brannte in dem Leuchter am Fenster. Die Vorhänge waren weit offen. Von nebenan fiel nur wenig Licht in das Zimmer. Und kein Laut. Nicht einmal die leise vorlesende Stimme Marlanis. Zu ruhig war es. Unwillkürlich hielt ich den Atem an. Vorsichtig schlich ich vorwärts. Meine Hand fand blind den Schwertgriff. Unduga sah mich fragend an. "Ich weiß nicht", flüsterte ich sehr leise, "es stimmt etwas nicht."

Rasch zog er sein Schwert. Mit einem metallischen Zischen verließ es die Scheide. Lautlos hatte ich dagegen eines meiner Schwerter gezogen. Nach allen Seiten lauernd näherten wir uns der Türe des Schlafgemaches. Dämmeriges Licht fiel durch einen schmalen Spalt. Leise quietschend schwang die Türe nach innen auf. Auch hier brannte nur eine Kerze in dem Kerzenleuchter am Fenster und beleuchtete schwach Marlanis Rücken. Sie schien schlafend auf Tameras Bett gesunken zu sein. Jedenfalls ruhte ihr Oberkörper halb auf dem Laken. Das Buch war ihren Händen entglitten. Aufgeschlagen lag es auf dem Boden. Tamera war nicht zu sehen. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und man hatte nur eine kleine Lücke gelassen, dort, wo Marlanis Stuhl stand. Ein Bild des Friedens.

Unduga entspannte sich leicht. Er ging zum Fenster und blickte hinaus. Nachtwind wehte kühl herein. Es fröstelte mich ein wenig. Unruhig sah ich mich in dem Gemach um. Ich vermochte nicht zu sagen was, doch es störte mich etwas. In dem Geruch nach Kräutern und Krankheit hatte sich eine weitere Duftnote gemischt. Kaum wahrnehmbar zwar, aber doch vorhanden.

Und da war noch etwas anderes. Ein Geräusch. Ein leises Tropfen. Platsch – platsch - platsch. Auch Unduga hatte es gehört, denn er sah sich nun wieder angespannt um. Seine Hand packte den Schwertgriff stärker. Meine Augen wanderten umher. Ich versuchte die Quelle des Geräusches zu finden. Der Geruch ließ mich ebenfalls nicht mehr los.

Ich stand beinahe neben Marlani, als ich ein erneutes Platsch hörte. Nun lauter. Mein Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Ich ahnte, was dieses Geräusch verursachte. Langsam sah ich zu Boden. Zu Marlanis Füßen hatte sich eine dunkle Lache gebildet. Nun war mir klar, was für einen Geruch ich wahrnahm. Mit der Schwertspitze hob ich ihren Rock an. "Bei den Valar", rief Unduga heiser, "Blut!"

Sein Aufschrei ließ mich zusammenfahren. Ohne es zu wollen, stieß ich Marlani leicht an. Mit einem Aufseufzen fiel sie zu Boden und riss die Decke mit sich, die sie krampfhaft festhielt. Mit einem Mal entspannten sich ihre Muskeln. Der Gestank von Kot und Urin mischte sich augenblicklich mit den übrigen Gerüchen.

Mit einem gewaltigen Satz war Unduga neben das Bett gesprungen. Heftig riss er die Vorhänge zur Seite. In den blutgetränkten Kissen lag Tamera. Ihre gebrochenen Augen ungläubig aufgerissen. Auch sie war mit ihren Körperflüssigkeiten besudelt. Undugas Aufschrei glich dem Brüllen eines verletzten Tigers. Er stürmte an mir vorbei in das vorherige Zimmer. Ich hörte, wie er die Gemächer verließ und laut Befehle brüllte. Abwechselnd in der Sprache der Adena und der Sederi.

"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte ich, als ich an das Bett trat, "wir konnten dich nicht schützen." Sanft schloss ich Tameras Augen. Ich nahm die Decke vom Boden. Es kostete mich Kraft, sie aus Marlanis im Tode zusammen gekrampften Fingern zu lösen. Doch ich konnte Tameras Leib bedecken, bevor andere das Zimmer betraten. Anordil war der erste, den ich wahrnahm. Stumm trat er neben mich. Taleron brach an Tameras Bett zusammen und weinte hemmungslos.

"Die junge Zofe, die bei Tamera Wache hielt", flüsterte ich zu Anordil, "sie war die Assassinin. Sie müssen wir suchen." Eilige Schritte kamen näher. Ein schwer atmender Unduga betrat das Gemach. "Herr, es tut mir leid", brach es aus ihm heraus, während er vor Taleron das Knie beugte, "Sorelana hat die Burg verlassen. Die Wachen am Osttor sind tot." Doch Taleron nahm ihn nicht wahr. Seine Finger strichen über Tameras blutleeres Gesicht.

"Herr", sprach Unduga ihn ein weiteres Mal an, "die Burg – was soll nun geschehen?" Talerons Körper wurde geschüttelt von unendlicher Trauer. "Herr", versuchte es Unduga erneut, "der Morgen graut bald. Ihr müsst die Männer in die Schlacht führen. Sie vertrauen euch."

Sekundenlang ist es still. Nur unterbrochen von Talerons Schluchzen. "Wozu", fragte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme, "wozu kämpfen? – Ich bin der Letzte meines Hauses. Mit Tamera ist der letzte Sonnenstrahl erloschen. - Ich habe nichts mehr, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt." Anordil trat näher. Mitfühlend legte er eine Hand auf Talerons Schulter. "Doch, Herr", erwiderte er leise, "euer Volk braucht euch. Wem soll es vertrauen, wenn nicht seinem Herrscher?"

Schweigen senkte sich erneut über das Gemach. Der Geruch nach Blut und Körperflüssigkeiten wurde beinahe unerträglich. Von draußen hörte ich laute Befehle und viele Füße, die diesen Befehlen Folge leisteten. Die Krieger bezogen ihre Posten. Unduga verharrte auf seinen Knien. In seinen Augen der bedingungslose Gehorsam zu Taleron. "Herr", ermahnte er ihn, "eure Männer warten auf euch."

Nur zögernd löste sich Taleron von Tameras Leichnam. Sein Gesicht war tränennaß, als er sich zu uns umdrehte. "Nun denn", sagte er leise, "es war mir nicht vergönnt, meine Liebsten zu schützen. Doch die Rache ist nun mein. – Unduga, lasst uns die Verräter empfangen, wie es ihnen gebührt. Ihr Blut soll die Gräber meiner Familie tränken." In seinen Augen glühte es. Mich überlief ein Frösteln, als ich ihm hinterher sah, wie er das Gemach verließ, gefolgt von Unduga.

Anordil wandte sich mir zu. "Ich werde an seiner Seite sein", sprach er zu mir, "damit dies hier glimpflich ausgeht. – Bist du imstande Tamera ein wenig herzurichten?" Er deutete zu der Leiche, die nun annähernd blutleer da lag. "Ja", erwiderte ich, "ich werde mich um das arme Ding kümmern. Sie wird anständig aussehen, wenn sie aufgebahrt wird."

Zu allererst öffnete ich weit die Fenster, um die Nachtluft hineinzulassen. Sie sollte den Geruch vertreiben. Ich merkte nicht einmal, dass Anordil das Gemach verließ. Ich schaute nach draußen. Bald würde es dämmern. Der Hof war von Fackeln erhellt. Männer in Rüstung liefen hierhin und dorthin. Befehle wurden gerufen. Hinter mir hörte ich ein Geräusch. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich eine Magd in der obligatorischen blauen Tracht. Mit bleichem Gesicht trug sie eine Waschschüssel und Tücher herein.

Schweigend nahm ich ihr die Schüssel ab und stellte sie auf die hölzerne Kiste neben dem Bett. Mit einem Ruck zog ich die Vorhänge gänzlich auf. Ich schluckte als ich die riesige Blutlache sah, in der Tamera lag. "Breite ein Tuch auf dem Boden aus", wies ich sie an, "und dann hilf mir Tamera und Marlani darauf zu legen. Wir werden sie dann waschen und ankleiden. Danach beziehe das Bett mit frischen Tüchern, damit wir sie darauf aufbahren können." "Mit Verlaub, Herrin", erwiderte die Magd sehr leise, "Marlani hatte Familie. Sie möchten bestimmt den Leichnam selber die Ehre erweisen."

Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. "Dann lasse zwei Knechte kommen, die sie zu ihrer Familie bringen", befahl ich, "doch vorher werden wir sie waschen. Ihre Familie sollte sie so nicht sehen." Wortlos verschwand die Magd kurz, um meine Anweisungen weiterzugeben. Als sie wiederkam, hoben wir Tameras Leichnam auf den Boden. Die Magd bezog das Bett frisch, während ich Marlani und Tamera aus den besudelten Gewändern schnitt und wusch. Mit einigen Stichen nähte ich die Wunden zu, so dass sie anständig aussahen. Wir hüllten sie in saubere Gewänder und richteten ihre Haare. So legten wir Tamera dann auf ihr Bett. Wir waren kaum fertig, als zwei Knechte kamen, die wortlos Marlani in ein Tuch hüllten und mit sich nahmen.

Draußen begann es zu dämmern. Es wurde Zeit auf meinen Posten zu gehen. "Richte noch rasch das Gemach ein wenig", wies ich die Magd an, "dann gehe zu den anderen und bleibe in Deckung. Schon bald wird der Angriff erfolgen." Bleich nickte sie mir zu. Dann verließ ich die Gemächer. In den Gängen war kaum jemand zu sehen. Ich ging zum Großen Saal, weil ich Anordil dort vermutete. Und ich lag richtig. Als ich den Saal betrat, sah ich ihn vor dem Modell stehen. In ein Gespräch mit Kechin Unduga und Taleron verstrickt. Er blickte nur kurz in meine Richtung.

Plötzlich erscholl vom Burgtor ein Horn. "Sie kommen", stieß Unduga hervor und eilte hinaus. Wie vermutet, erfolgte der Angriff in der Dämmerung. Laut scholl uns Kampflärm entgegen, als wir am Tor eintrafen. Vom Wehrgang aus konnten wir hinunter sehen.

Die gestern sehr belebte Stadt schien nun ausgestorben. An den Häusern waren die Türen und Fenster fest verriegelt. Die meisten Bewohner hatten sich während der Nacht in die Burg oder ins Gebirge geflüchtet. In den Gassen tummelten sich nun Krieger in dunkler Rüstung. Sie trugen ein fremdes Wappen in den Farben des Hauses Quintirios, die erbittert gegen die Mauern der Burg stürmten. In einiger Entfernung konnte ich eine Gruppe von Reitern ausmachen, welche das Geschehen beobachteten. Aus der Qualität der Rüstung schloss ich, dass es sich um den Bruder Talerons mit seinen Heermeistern handeln musste.

"Wie es mir scheint, ist euer Bruder nicht erfreut über die Verteidigungslinie", kommentierte Anordil und deutete zu dieser Gruppe hinüber, "er hat wohl damit gerechnet die Burg führerlos vorzufinden." Freudlos lachte Taleron auf. "In der Tat wäre es ihm um ein Haar gelungen", gab er zurück, "zumindest mein Haus konnte er auslöschen. – Vernichtet sie!" Sein Befehl schallte laut über das Gemäuer.

Seine drei Heermeister griffen es auf und man sah an allen Ecken, dass dieser Befehl in die Tat umgesetzt wurde. Auch wir verschossen einen Pfeil nach dem anderen. Schließlich würde der Gegner keinen Unterschied machen, ob wir uns verteidigten oder nicht. Pfeile hagelten auf uns nieder. Doch die gegnerischen Bogenschützen fanden kaum ein Ziel. Es mutete eher an, als ob sie die Krieger zu schützen suchten, die danach trachteten die Burgmauern zu erstürmen.

Allerdings fanden die meisten von ihnen den Tod, noch bevor sie den Wehrgang erreichten. Und die wenigen, denen es gelang, wurde ein blutiger Empfang bereitet. Mit einem Mal erscholl ein Horn und der Angriff erlahmte. Wie es schien, hatte Talerons Bruder die Sinnlosigkeit seines Unterfangens eingesehen und versuchte nun den Rückzug anzutreten.

"Sie fliehen, Herr", rief Unduga uns zu. Talerons Mund verzog sich zu einem kalten Lächeln. "Auf die Pferde und verfolgt sie", befahl er, "bringt mir meinen Bruder, seine Heerführer, seine Familie und die Verräterin Sorelana. – Lebend!" "Ja, Herr", verbeugte sich Unduga und eilte davon. "Wir sollten ihm folgen", flüsterte Anordil mir zu, "die Assassinin wird sich nicht ohne Widerstand gefangen nehmen lassen." Ich nickte zustimmend.

Im Burghof standen bereits die gesattelten Pferde. Undugas Kontingent saß auf und wir folgten seinen Sederikriegern hinaus. Vor uns flohen die Krieger Asarons wie die Hasen. Undugas Krieger erstickten jeden Widerstand im Keim. Auch Asarons Flucht dauerte nicht lange. Kurz hinter der Stadtmauer hatten wir ihn eingeholt. Das Häufchen Krieger, die ihn begleiteten, umringten ihn schützend.

Unduga rief der Gruppe Befehle in der Sprache der Adena entgegen. Ein heftiger Wortwechsel entbrannte. Urplötzlich stieß Anordil eine Pfeilspitze in den Hintern meines Pferdes. Unwillkürlich machte es einen Satz nach vorne – und brachte mich aus der Schußlinie eines Pfeiles. Ich hörte noch das charakteristische Sirren, bevor dieser in einen Sederikrieger einschlug und ihn tötete. Anordil hatte gedankenschnell den Pfeil in den Bogen gespannt und schoss in die Richtung aus welcher der Pfeil gekommen war.

Ich parierte mein Pferd und nahm ebenfalls meinen Bogen. Von der Seite und von vorne wurden wir angegriffen. Ich konnte drei Pfeile abschießen, bevor ich zum Schwert greifen musste. Allerdings war ich nur in der Lage eines zu ziehen. Schließlich musste ich mich noch irgendwie auf dem Pferd halten. Um mich herum tobte ein erbitterter Kampf. Mit Mühe gelang es mir den Schlägen auszuweichen. Ich kämpfte mich bis zum Rand der Schlacht, um einen Überblick zu bekommen.

Asarons Krieger hatten uns umringt. Sie trachteten mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung danach, die Oberhand zu bekommen. Doch gegen die großen Sederikrieger hatten sie kaum eine Chance. Anordil sah ich auf der anderen Seite in einen Kampf mit fünf Kriegern verwickelt. Asaron und seine Heerführer konnte ich nicht ausmachen. Aber ich erblickte Undugas Helm keine zehn Schritte von mir entfernt. Auch er in einen Kampf verstrickt. Seine gewaltigen Hiebe fällten die Gegner so leicht, wie eine Sense Gras schnitt.

Plötzlich packte mich etwas am Bein und zog mich vom Pferd. Überrascht japste ich auf. Hart prallte ich auf den Boden und rang erst einmal nach Luft. Allerdings war mir das Vergnügen nicht gegönnt, denn schon raste eine Schwertklinge auf mich zu. Mir gelang es noch mich zur Seite zu drehen. Doch wieder sah ich das Schwert. Ich musste auf die Beine! Ich drehte mich in die Richtung, aus der die Hiebe kamen und sah zwei Beine in schwarzen Hosen. Mit Wucht trat ich diese aus dem Gleichgewicht. Dies gab mir ein paar Sekunden Zeit um aufzustehen und nach meinem zweiten Schwert zu greifen, da ich das andere fallen gelassen hatte. Ich sah es wenige Schritte von mir entfernt im Gras liegen.

Aber es folgte bereits die nächste Attacke, die ich jedoch mühelos abwehrte. Kohlschwarze Augen funkelten mich Hass erfüllt an. Ich erkannte die eine Zofe aus Tameras Gemach. Sorelana, wie sie genannt wurde. In der nachtschwarzen leichten Rüstung hätte ich sie beinahe nicht erkannt. Mit gezielten Schlägen brachte sie mich in arge Bedrängnis. Ich konnte nur froh sein eine elbische Schwertausbildung genossen zu haben. Sie führte ihr Schwert präzise und hinterhältig.

Nach einigen Schlägen hatte ich ihren Kampfrhythmus erkannt. Nun konnte ich sie in Bedrängnis bringen. "Gib auf", befahl ich in diesem schauderhaften Westeron-Dialekt, "du kannst nicht gewinnen." "Nein", zischte sie keuchend, "gewinnen nicht, aber sterben." Die Klingen fuhren aneinander entlang und verursachten ein äußerst unangenehmes kreischendes Geräusch. Dann fuhr ich zurück. Heißer Schmerz brannte in meinem Arm. Sie hatte mit dem Dolch zugestochen. Als Dank bekam sie mein Schwert zu spüren. Es hinterließ einen blutigen Striemen auf ihrer linken Wange.

Mit einigen gezielten Schlägen brachte ich sie erneut in die Defensive. "Du musst nicht sterben", versuchte ich es ein weiteres Mal. Sie stieß mich mit den Beinen von sich. "Du kennst unsere Gesetze nicht", lachte sie heiser, "der Tod ist mir gewiss. Daher ist er mir willkommener im Kampf." Mit drei harten Hieben drängte sie mich nach hinten. Dann sah ich eine Lücke. Ohne weiter zu überlegen, nutzte ich diesen kurzen Augenblick und konnte ihr das Schwert aus der Hand schlagen. In hohem Bogen flog es davon. Zitternd blieb es in einem Krieger Asarons stecken und tötete ihn.

Sorelanas Waffe war nun unerreichbar für sie. "Ergib dich", forderte ich sie auf. In ihren Augen flackerte es wild. "Niemals", kreischte sie und hob ihren Dolch. In diesem Moment schlug ein Pfeil in ihren Arm ein. Die Aufprallwucht war so groß, dass sie zu Boden ging. Ihr Schmerzensschrei gellte über die Ebene. Als ich mich umdrehte, war der Kampf vorbei. Anordil stand mit dem Bogen in der Hand und sah mich fragend an. Er war der Schütze gewesen. Ich signalisierte ihm, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Asarons Krieger waren besiegt. Viele von ihnen lagen tot zu unseren Füßen. Ihr Blut tränkte das Gras. Es hinterließ einen metallischen Geruch in der Luft. Das Stöhnen kam von den Überlebenden beider Seiten. Die unverletzten Krieger Undugas kümmerten sich um ihre Kampfgefährten. Die noch lebenden Krieger Asarons wurden gefangen genommen. Unduga selber fesselte Asaron und seine überlebenden Heermeister. Es war vorbei.

Ich sammelte mein zweites Schwert auf und wischte beide sauber, bevor ich sie wegsteckte. Erst dann registrierte ich wieder den Schmerz an meinem Arm. Noch immer floss Blut aus der Wunde. Ich wickelte notdürftig ein Stückchen Stoff darüber. "Du bist verletzt", Anordils Stimme klang besorgt. Ich hatte sein Kommen nicht bemerkt. "Nur ein Kratzer", entgegnete ich. Aber er entfernte bereits meinen provisorischen Verband. Sanft legte er seine Hand auf die Wunde. Es brannte und prickelte, als er die magischen Worte sprach. Sekunden später zeugte nur eine rote Narbe von der Stichwunde. "Du musst vorsichtiger sein", mahnte er mich, "wir sind wieder in Mittelerde."

Als ob ich das nicht wüsste! Es war schließlich eine Assassinin, die mich angegriffen hatte und nicht irgendein normaler Krieger. Doch ich schluckte meine Bemerkung hinunter, weil ich bemerkte, dass er mich herausfordern wollte. "Ich werde mich bemühen", entgegnete ich statt dessen.

Wir begaben uns in die Burg. Für uns gab es nichts mehr zu tun. Unduga und seine Männer würden noch eine Zeit brauchen, bis das Kampffeld geräumt war. Die Gassen der Stadt waren menschenleer. Ab und an sah man gefallene Krieger auf dem Pflaster liegen. Scharmützel gab es an keiner Stelle mehr. Der Kampf war nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen.

In der Burg hatte man bereits mit den Aufräumarbeiten begonnen. Die gegnerischen Krieger waren entweder tot oder gefangen genommen. Allmählich musste das Gefängnis überquellen. Anordil und ich zogen uns in unser Quartier zurück. Ich sehnte mich nach Schlaf. Ich schaffte es noch meine Schwerter abzulegen und den Bogen in die Ecke zu stellen, dann fiel ich auf das Bett.

Als ich erwachte, stand die Sonne tief. Anordil saß am Fenster und blickte in den Hof. Er hatte sich gereinigt. Sein Haar schimmerte seidig im Licht der Sonne. Lang fiel es den Rücken hinunter. Nur an den Seiten war es eingeflochten. Seine Reisegewänder hatte er mit einer dunkelroten Robe getauscht, über die lose eine Art ärmelloser Mantel mit Goldborte lag.

"Du bist wach", stellte er fest, ohne sich umzudrehen. "Ich fühle mich gerädert", entgegnete ich, "jeder Muskel schmerzt." Er lächelte, während er sich zu mir umdrehte. "Das wird sich geben", sagte er, "nach einem Bad und einer Massage." Ich bemerkte, dass er mich, bis auf Tunika und Hose, ausgezogen hatte. "Ein Bad klingt wirklich gut", erwiderte ich, "du hattest schon eines?" Er nickte und wies zu einem Vorhang, den ich gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

"Ich sage den Mägden Bescheid." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er zur Türe hinaus. Ich hoffte, dass er auch etwas zu Essen auftreiben würde. Mein Magen fing gehörig an zu knurren. Keine zehn Minuten später kam er wieder und keine halbe Stunde später lag ich in einem mit wunderbar heißem Wasser gefüllten Badezuber und schrubbte mir das mittlerweile getrocknete Blut von der Haut. Die Magd, die das Wasser gebracht hatte, nahm meine besudelten Gewänder mit. Dafür ließ sie mir ein dunkelgrünes Gewand mit einem altgoldfarbenen Mantel da, dessen Säume mit grüner Wolle bestickt waren.

Anordil ging mir zur Hand. Er entwirrte meine verklebten Haare und half mir dabei diese zu waschen. Nach einer Weile fühlte ich mich einigermaßen sauber. Ich stieg aus dem Zuber und rieb mich mit einem Tuch trocken. Dann streifte ich die Gewänder über. Ich war kaum fertig, als es an der Türe klopfte. Jarna, die Magd vom Vortag, trat mit einem schwer beladenen Tablett voller Speisen ein. Es türmten sich Brot, kalter Braten, eingelegtes Gemüse, Wein, der Fleischtopf, den ich bereits kannte und warme süße Pasteten, die nach Beeren dufteten, darauf.

"Ich bringe das Mahl, nach dem ihr verlangtet", sagte sie schüchtern und stellte es auf dem Tisch ab. "Danke, Jarna", sprach Anordil. Unschlüssig blieb Jarna stehen. Ich kämmte in der Zwischenzeit meine Haare mit einem grobzinkigen Kamm. Jarna sah meinem Bemühen zu. Dann fasste sie sich ein Herz. "Bitte erlaubt mir euch zu helfen", bat sie leise, "ich war viele Sonnenläufe Badesklavin, bevor Herr Taleron mich kaufte und freiließ." "Versucht euer Glück", forderte ich sie auf und reichte ihr den Kamm. Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl, nicht ohne vorher ein Stück Brot vom Tablett zu angeln. Der Rest musste warten.

"Ich habe schon bemerkt, dass an diesem Hof keine Sklaven zu finden sind", sagte Anordil und schlenderte erneut zum Fenster, wo er sich niedersetzte. "Das ist richtig", erwiderte Jarna mit ihrer leisen Stimme, "es gibt hier nur Freigelassene. Wir haben ein Abkommen mit Herrn Taleron. Wir bleiben in seinem Dienst, bis der Kaufpreis abgegolten ist. Danach können wir unserer Wege ziehen oder in seinem Dienste gegen Entlohnung verbleiben. Das ist weit besser als Sklave zu sein."

Mit geschickten Finger brachte sie meine Haare in eine annehmbare Form. Nach einer Weile waren meine Deckhaare gänzlich eingeflochten. Kleine Zöpfe schmiegten sich eng an meinen Kopf und fielen dann locker über meine übrigen Haare. Ich fühlte mich ein wenig wie Cleopatra, als ich in den Spiegel sah.

Erneut klopfte es an der Tür. Unduga trat ein. Auch er hatte sich gereinigt und frische Gewänder angezogen. Er verbeugte sich leicht. "Verzeiht die Störung", sagte er, "mein Herr Taleron bittet euch, heute in der Dämmerung in den großen Saal zu kommen." Anordil wies zum Tisch. "Wir werden kommen", entgegnete er, "aber ich denke, ihr hattet auch noch keine Zeit etwas zu euch zu nehmen. Setzt euch zu uns und esst." Dankbar nahm Unduga die Einladung an. Jarna hatte sich neben die Türe gestellt. "Du kannst nun gehen", befahl Unduga ihr. Sie schlüpfte zur Tür hinaus.

"Was ist der Anlaß heute abend", fragte ich zwischen zwei Bissen. Undugas Blick verdüsterte sich. "Leider keine Siegesfeier", erwiderte er, "Taleron wird heute abend über die Verräter zu Gericht sitzen. Da die Schuld in diesem Fall erwiesen ist, wird es nur eine Urteilssprechung geben." Ich schluckte das Stückchen Brot krampfhaft hinunter. Ich war nicht scharf darauf an einer Hinrichtung teilzunehmen. Düster blickte ich zu Anordil. Dieser hatte meinen Gedankengang erraten. "Und die Vollstreckung", fragte er.

Unduga winkte ab. "Nach dem Gesetz erst in drei Tagen", entgegnete er, "damit soll dem Verurteilten Gelegenheit gegeben werden seine Erbangelegenheiten zu regeln. Wie das in diesem Falle aussehen wird ... wir werden sehen." Schweigen senkte sich über den Tisch. Erst nach einigen Minuten durchbrach Anordil die Stille und begann Unduga über die politischen Verstrickungen hier im Süden auszufragen. Die beiden verließen auch nach dem Mahl den Raum. Unduga wollte Anordil eine ausgiebige Führung durch die Burg geben. Ich verzichtete darauf und legte mich lieber noch ein wenig schlafen.

In der Abenddämmerung weckte mich Anordil. "Was ...", fragte ich schlaftrunken. "Wir müssen gehen", sagte er, "man erwartet uns im großen Saal." Dann fiel es mir wieder ein. Der Urteilsspruch. Ich erhob mich rasch und strich die Gewänder glatt. Die Frisur, die mir Jarna gemacht hatte, hielt sehr gut. Keine einzige Strähne hatte sich gelöst. Unbewaffnet begaben wir uns zum großen Saal.

Dort hatten sich bereits etliche Burgbewohner eingefunden. Wir sahen an der einen Wand die Gefangenen knien. Asaron, seine überlebenden Heerführer, die drei ehemaligen Ratgeber Talerons, Sorelana und die Familie Asarons. Allesamt in Fesseln und allesamt schwer bewacht. Zwei Frauen waren dabei, die mir unbekannt waren. Eine jüngere und eine ältere. Es musste sich um Gemahlin und Tochter des Asaron handeln. Bleich wirkten sie unter der grauen Gesichtsfarbe. Voller Angst blickten ihre schwarzen Augen. Asaron dagegen wirkte hochmütig und kalt.

An der anderen Wand drängten sich die Berater Talerons in einer dichten Traube. Im restlichen Saal standen Menschen dicht an dicht. Nur der Platz vor dem Thron war frei. Unruhiges Gemurmel erfüllte die Luft. Dann betrat Taleron endlich den Saal. Man sah ihm an, dass er noch nicht viel Zeit gehabt hatte, sich auszuruhen. Dunkle Ringe umschatteten die Augen. Hastig hatte er sich einen schweren dunkelroten Mantel mit Pelzverbrämung und goldenen Stickereien übergeworfen. Darunter schimmerte immer noch die Rüstung. Die vielen Gespräche erstarben, als er sich zu seinem Thron begab und niedersetzte.

Auf einen Wink von ihm trat ein Herold vor. Mit lauter Stimme rief dieser etwas in der Sprache der Adena. Sofort legte sich Schweigen über den Saal. Dann erhob sich Taleron. "Volk von Caras Gollorod", hob er an, "ich werde in Westron sprechen, damit alle meine Worte verstehen." Erstaunte Rufe brandeten auf. Taleron machte eine kurze Pause, bis sich die Menge beruhigt hatte.

"Meine Familie wurde von Verrat und Tod schwer getroffen", fuhr er fort, "den letzten Sproß meines Blutes nahm man mir in den Morgenstunden. – Und die Mörder stehen nun vor ihrem Urteil." Er winkte uns heran. "Durch Intrigen und politische Schachzüge versuchte man mein Haus in einen blutigen Krieg zu verwickeln. Die Elben sollten gestraft werden für den Mord an meinen Liebsten. Unschuldige sollten sterben, damit mein Haus endgültig dem Untergang geweiht würde. Doch das Schicksal wollte es anders. Die Valar schickten mir in ihrer unendlichen Güte diese beiden Elben hier - " Er deutete auf uns. Ich fragte mich, warum bei Cernunnos Hörnern, jeder mich für eine Elbin hielt. " – um diesen Irrtum zu klären", beendete er den Satz.

Wiederum hörte man leises Getuschel. "Wie dem auch sei", sprach Taleron lauter, "in den Morgenstunden wurde diese Burg von einem Angriff erschüttert. Doch man traf uns wider Erwarten nicht unvorbereitet. Wir konnten die Verräter festnehmen, deren Schuld eindeutig erwiesen ist. – Seht sie dort hinten!" Zornig erhob er die Stimme. Sein Finger zitterte, als er auf seinen Bruder deutete.

"Es schmerzt mich,", sagte er, "dass Blut meines Blutes zu diesem Verrat angestiftet hat. – Aber ich darf mich davon nicht beirren lassen. Das Gesetz verlangt einen klaren Richtspruch." Taleron machte eine Pause. Man hätte nun eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, so still war es in dem großen Saal. Nur aus der Richtung der Gefangenen vernahm man ein leises Schluchzen. Taleron atmete tief durch und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann öffnete er sie wieder.

"Jeder kennt das Gesetz und jeder weiß, dass Mord mit Tod geahndet wird", sprach er mit fester Stimme, "aber du, Asaron, und diejenigen, die dir folgten, haben zudem noch Verrat begangen. Verrat der schlimmsten Sorte. – Der Tod durch das Schwert ist daher nicht Strafe genug. Lange habe ich in den Aufzeichnungen nach einem ähnlichen Urteil gesucht. Und ich fand eines, welches Asar der Weise aussprach. - Asaron Ramono Quintirios, höre das Urteil. Dein Tod wird vollstreckt werden durch die Stiere in der Arena. Danach wird dein Körper auf die Hörner eines wilden Stieres gebunden und der Wildnis übereignet. Kein Grab wird es geben für deine Überreste."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Taleron hob eine Hand und forderte damit Ruhe. "Des Weiteren", fuhr er fort, "werden deine vier Söhne dir in den Tod folgen. In der Arena werden sie dir Gesellschaft leisten. Deine Frau und deine Tochter verbanne ich aus meinem Land. – Sie werden gebranntmarkt als Verräter und auf dem Sklavenmarkt verkauft werden. Nie wieder soll ihnen gestattet sein einen Fuß auf diesen Boden zu setzen."

Asaron hatte das Urteil mit steinerner Mine entgegengenommen. Die beiden Frauen hinter ihm brachen in Tränen aus. Krampfhaft klammerten sie sich aneinander. Seine Söhne an der rechten Seite wurden bleich und Angst flackerte in ihren Augen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht mit dieser Härte gerechnet hatten.

Taleron bat erneut um Ruhe, da lautes Gemurmel einsetzte. "Für eure Heermeister ergeht folgendes Urteil", sprach er, "sie werden dir in den Tod folgen. Ich gewähre ihnen jedoch die Gnade eines schnellen Todes durch das Schwert. Die sterblichen Überreste sollen danach öffentlich verbrannt werden - " "Halte ein, Taleron", unterbrach ihn Asaron. Er hatte sich erhoben. Seine Rüstung und die Gewänder waren noch blutverschmiert. Sofort hoben die Wachen ihre Schwerter um zuzustechen. Asaron ignorierte dies und tat einen Schritt vor, bevor er sein Knie demütig beugte.

"Höre mich an, Bruder", bat er, "ich bitte nicht für mich oder meine Familie. – Wir nehmen dein Urteil an, denn es ist gerecht. – Aber ich bitte dich, verschone meine Männer! – Sie waren mir treu ergeben und ich weiß, dass sie mir auch in den Tod folgen würden. Doch ich entbinde sie von ihrem Schwur. Es sind gute Krieger. Bestrafe sie nicht dafür, dass sie ihre Pflicht taten."

Beifälliges Gemurmel ging durch die Menge. Erleichtert schloss Taleron die Augen. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass du darum bittest", sagte er, als er die Augen öffnete, "es sei gewährt. – Ich biete deinen Heermeistern und deinen Kriegern an, mir die Treue zu schwören. Diejenigen, die den Schwur nicht ablegen, lasse ich die Wahl zwischen einem schnellen Tod durch das Schwert oder der Sklaverei. Sie haben Zeit, bis zur Vollstreckung deines Urteiles darüber nachzudenken." Asaron senkte den Kopf. "Ich bin froh über deine Weisheit", entgegnete er, "sie werden sich gut entscheiden." Er erhob sich und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

Nachdenklich musterte Taleron nun seine ehemaligen Ratsherren. "Lange habe ich überlegt, was ich mit euch anfangen soll", sagte er schließlich, "niemals wieder kann ich eurem Rate trauen. – Ich kam zu folgender Entscheidung. – Rumarak Darbesios, Lethian Ambarinior und Garbundo Murpana, ihr werdet gebranntmarkt und in die Sklaverei verkauft. Eure Besitztümer fallen in meine Hand. Eure Familien allerdings entbinde ich von der Sippenhaft. Gnädig gewähre ich ihnen die Wahl euch in euer Schicksal zu folgen oder mein Land unbehelligt zu verlassen. Niemals wieder dürfen sie einen Fuß auf diesen Boden setzen. Allerdings gestatte ich ihnen mitzunehmen, was sie fähig sind zu tragen." Die drei Ratsherren atmeten offensichtlich erleichtert auf.

Nun blieb nur noch Sorelana über. Ausdruckslos blickte sie in den Raum. Ihr Gesicht blutverschmiert. "Für Sorelana Aruma ergeht folgendes Urteil", sprach Taleron hart, "für den Mord an meiner Familie und der Zofe Marlani wirst du tausend Tode erleiden. Öffentlich wirst du ausgepeitscht, bis deine Haut blutig ist. Deine Wunden bestreiche man mit Honig und anschließend bringe man dich zu dem Hinrichtungsplatz am Rande des Gebirges. Dort wirst du bis zur Hüfte eingegraben. Die Ameisen und die Spinnen werden dich bei lebendigem Leibe auffressen, bis der Tod eintritt. Zur Mahnung wird man deine Überreste in einem Käfig zur Schau stellen, bis sie endgültig vermodert sind. Die Knochen werden dann zu Staub zermahlen und in alle Winde zerstreut, auf das dein Name für alle Zeiten gelöscht sei."

Sorelana erbleichte sichtlich. Regungslos hatte sie dem Urteilsspruch zugehört. Kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen. Doch ich sah, wie sie erzitterte. Ein letztes Mal ergriff Taleron das Wort. "Die Urteilsverkündung ist beendet", sagte er, "die Urteile werden am Morgen des dritten Tages von heute an vollstreckt." Mit einem Wink wies er die Wachen an, die Gefangenen fortzuführen.

Langsam verstreute sich die Menge. Seine Berater zogen sich bleich zurück. Einige von ihnen verließen beinahe fluchtartig den Saal. Sicherlich steckten diese mit den Verurteilten unter einer Decke. Aber dies würde Taleron in den nächsten Monaten wohl in Erfahrung bringen. Ich war mir sicher, dass noch etliche Köpfe rollen würden. Aber das berührte mich nicht mehr.

Taleron winkte uns ihm zu folgen. In seinem Arbeitszimmer atmete er erleichtert auf. "Es fiel mir nicht leicht, diese Urteile zu fällen", sagte er zu Anordil, "aber für mein Volk muss ich hart durchgreifen. Der Rat der Alten darf nicht den Eindruck gewinnen, ich wäre zu schwach um mein Haus zu führen." Traurig blickte er zu dem Bildnis seiner Familie. "Und ich werde mich erneut vermählen müssen", seufzte er, "der Rat der Alten wird darauf drängen. – Oder ich muss jemanden zum Nachfolger bestimmen, der aus meiner Blutlinie ist." "Trefft eine kluge Wahl", erwiderte Anordil, "ihr solltet an euer Volk denken, dass wird von einem Herrscher erwartet, aber denkt auch an euch."

"Meine Gefühle sind nicht von Belang", erwiderte Taleron, "ich muss mich den Gesetzen beugen. – Egal, wie ich fühle." Für einige Sekunden herrschte Schweigen. "Doch lasst uns nun von erfreulicheren Dingen sprechen", unterbrach Taleron die Stille, "ich bitte euch, bleibt, solange ihr mögt und genießt die Gastfreundschaft meiner Burg. - Verlangt, wonach euer Herz begehrt."

Ich sah Taleron an. Es war nicht nur Höflichkeit, die ihn diese Worte sagen ließ. Doch wenn ich ehrlich war, so verlangte es mich nicht danach hier zu bleiben. Schon alleine der Gedanke an die bevorstehenden Hinrichtungen verleidete mir den Aufenthalt. Ein Blick zu Anordil bestätigte mir, dass auch er nicht die Absicht hegte, länger als unbedingt nötig hier zu verweilen. "Wir danken euch", erwiderte Anordil, "doch es zieht uns nach Hause. Viel zu lange waren wir fern der Heimat. Mit eurer Erlaubnis würden wir morgen in der Dämmerung aufbrechen."

"Ich kann euch nicht daran hindern", entgegnete Taleron, "ihr werdet hier immer willkommen sein." Anordil und ich verbeugten uns höflich. Dann zogen wir uns zurück. In unserem Gemach verbrachten wir die Nacht. Draußen im Hof wurde gefeiert. Der Lärm durchzog jeden Winkel. Trotzdem konnten wir angenehm ruhen. Am nächsten Morgen waren wir auf den Beinen, als es anfing zu dämmern. Sorgfältig rüsteten wir uns auf, bevor wir uns in den Hof begaben. Zu unserer Überraschung erwartete uns Taleron.

"Ich kann euch nicht zum Bleiben bewegen. Doch habt Dank für eure Taten", sprach er, "zum Abschied möchte ich euch diese beiden Pferde anvertrauen." Knechte führten die beiden Tiere herbei. Es waren wunderschöne Pferde. Hochbeinig und drahtig mit kurzen Mähnen und langen Schweifen. Es mussten Geschwister sein, denn sie wiesen die gleiche helle Zeichnung am Kopf auf. Das Fell glänzte bei beiden in einem verhaltenden Dunkelbraun mit leicht rötlichen Nuancen.

"Sie sind aus der Zucht der Sederi", sagte Taleron stolz, "es sind ausgebildete Kriegspferde. Sie werden euch bedingungslos gehorchen. Reitet sie, solange und soweit ihr es wünscht. Falls ihr die Dienste der Pferde nicht mehr benötigt, lasst sie einfach frei. Sie werden ihren Weg nach Hause finden." "Seid weiterhin auf der Hut, edler Taleron", erwiderte Anordil, "wo ein Aufstand war, finden sich meist noch mehr."

Mit diesen Worten schwang sich Anordil auf den Rücken des einen Pferdes. "Ich werde vorsichtig sein", entgegnete Taleron.

Währenddessen schwang ich mich ebenfalls auf den Pferderücken. Es war einige Zeit her, dass ich geritten war, doch ich hatte beinahe augenblicklich wieder das Gefühl dafür. Wir sahen kurz zu den Gemächern Tameras hinauf. Die dunklen Vorhänge bewegten sich an dem offenen Fenster leicht im Wind. Im Laufe des Tages würde man sie in der Gruft beisetzen. Ich schickte ein stummes Gebet zu den Valar. Dann wendeten wir die Pferde dem Tor zu. Taleron winkte zum Abschied.

Die Gassen der Stadt waren nahezu menschenleer und die wenigen, die uns begegneten, nahmen kaum Notiz von uns. Wir hatten die Kapuzen unserer Mäntel weit ins Gesicht gezogen. Erst weit draußen vor der Stadt atmete ich erleichtert auf. Taleron würde Monate brauchen, um die Aufstände niederzuschlagen. Ich war froh, nicht mehr darin verwickelt zu sein. Wir lenkten die Pferde Richtung Südwesten. Unser Ziel war weiterhin Ostelor und nun würde unsere Reise schneller vonstatten gehen. Die Zeit die wir durch unseren unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt verloren hatten, konnten wir jetzt rasch aufholen.

- 17 -


	38. Auf dem Weg nach Ostelor

**Auf dem Weg nach Ostelor **

Nach fünfzehn Tagen sahen wir vor uns eine kleine Ansiedelung, die an einem Fluss lag. Es schien sich um ein stark befestigtes Gehöft zu handeln. Da es dämmert, beschlossen wir um Unterkunft zu bitten. Anordil klopfte an das geschlossene Tor. Einige Sekunden vergingen, bevor wir Schritte hörten und die Klappe des Guckloches geöffnet wurde. Misstrauisch wurden wir gemustert.

"Könnt ihr mich verstehen", fragte Anordil in dem Westron-Dialekt des Südens. Ein unverständliches, verärgertes Gemurmel war die Antwort. "Wie steht es hiermit", fragte er erneut und zeigte ein Silbermünze. Diesmal kam eine verständlichere Antwort. "Was wollt ihr?" "Guter Mann", sagte Anordil freundlich, "wir bitten um Unterkunft für diese Nacht. Wir sind Reisende auf dem Weg nach Ostelor."

Die Augen des Mannes betrachteten uns argwöhnisch. "Ihr seid alleine", fragte er ungehalten. Anordil nickte bestätigend. "Wir sind nur zu zweit", antwortete er, "dies ist meine Gefährtin." Er deutete zu mir. Ich lächelte höflich. Der Mann starrte uns an. "Ihr wartet", brummte er nach einigen Sekunden, "ich muss die Herrin um Erlaubnis fragen." Lautstark wurde die Klappe geschlossen.

Wir hörten, wie sich schwere Schritte entfernten. Nach einigen Minuten des Wartens schwang das Tor vor uns auf. "Tretet ein", tönte uns eine Frauenstimme auf Sindarin entgegen, "ich heiße euch willkommen in Herrin Iphela Ardonas Haus."

Im Torbogen konnten wir die Sprecherin sehen. Es war eine schöne Frau, deren Alter schwer zu schätzen war. Hochgewachsen, kraftvoll und doch elegant. Dunkle Haare fielen kaum gebändigt über ihre Schultern weit den Rücken hinunter. Schwarze Augen musterten uns kritisch, aber freundlich. Ihre Kleidung bestand aus einem weißem Leinengewand das mit Spangen gehalten wurde. Diese waren dunkelblau mit einer hellgrünen Chrysantheme. Das Gewand schmeichelte ihrer olivfarbenen Haut. Vermutlich war sie eine Drel. An ihrem Oberarm trug sie eine silberne Spange. Offensichtlich eine freigelassene Sklavin.

"Wir danken für eure Gastfreundschaft", sagte Anordil, "ich bin Anordil Glordoronion. Dies ist Arwen Ceridwen, meine Gemahlin." "Nochmals willkommen in diesem Haus. Ich bin Nellima,", erwiderte sie, "die Hofmeisterin der Herrin Ardona. Mit Freuden begrüße ich Elbenkrieger unter ihrem Dach."

Mit diesen Worten wies sie ins Innere. Wir folgten ihrer Aufforderung einzutreten und lenkten unsere Pferde hinein. Hinter dem Tor lag ein Durchgang. Er erstreckte sich unter dem Torhaus. Dahinter lag der eigentlich Hof. Als wir diesen betraten, konnte ich das Anwesen in voller Schönheit betrachten. Ein kleines autarkes Dorf auf engstem Raum. Die gemauerten Gebäude waren wie ein geschlossenes U angeordnet. Der Innenhof schien gänzlich gepflastert zu sein, was zum einen das Sauberhalten erleichterte und zum anderen im Falle eines Angriffes kein Ziel für Brandpfeile bot. Ein bogenförmiges zweistöckiges Gebäude lag gegenüber dem Eingangstor. Es war von einer Kolonnade gesäumt. Auf der rechten Seite war ein langgezogenes, ebenfalls zweistöckiges Gebäude zu sehen. Anscheinend waren dort Werkstätten untergebracht. Ein Gebäude ragte unter ihnen ein wenig vor, kurz bevor der Bogen anfing.

Von rechts hörte ich Geräusche, die den Schluss nahe legten, dass das Gebäude neben dem Tor Pferde zu beherbergen schien. Wir stiegen ab. Ein rasch herbei eilender Knecht verbeugte sich ehrerbietig und wollte die Zügel nehmen. "Wir würden uns gerne selber um die Pferde kümmern", sagte Anordil höflich zu Nellima. "Gerne", erwiderte diese, "Radan wird euch zeigen, wo ihr sie unterstellen könnt. Ich schicke euch eine Magd, die euch euer Gemach zeigt." "Wir danken euch für eure Gastfreundschaft", antwortete Anordil mit einer leichten Verbeugung. Mit einem Wink gab Nellima dem Knecht Zeichen. "Allerdings bitte ich euch, das Nachtmahl mit mir einzunehmen. Die Herrin weilt zurzeit nicht hier. Doch Elben sind immer gern gesehene Gäste." "Gerne nehmen wir eure Einladung an", entgegnete Anordil.

Nellima nickte uns noch einmal höflich zu und verließ uns dann. Mit leichten Schritten ging sie auf das eine vorstehende Gebäude zu. "Bitte folgt mir", sprach uns der Knecht leise an. Unsere Pferde, Alagos und Hithu, wie wir sie genannt haben, schnaubten freudig. Sie folgten uns bereitwillig, als wir ein Stückchen nach rechts gingen und durch ein offenes Tor den Stall betraten.

Dieser war sehr geräumig gestaltet. Ich zählte zehn Pferde in den Boxen. Für dreimal so viele war Platz vorhanden. Wir führten unsere Pferde in zwei neben einander liegende Boxen, die uns Radan zeigte. Dort sattelten wir sie ab und rieben sie trocken. Danach gaben wir ihnen Wasser und Futter. Radan ging uns schweigend zur Hand. Über uns im Torhaus hörten wir Schritte. Eine Wachmannschaft? Es wäre naheliegend. Jedenfalls hatten wir von außen Schießscharten in dieser Höhe gesehen.

Als wir mit den Pferden fertig waren, nahmen wir unsere Waffen auf und verließen den Stall. Eine Magd erwartete uns vor dem Stalltor. Eher gesagt eine Sklavin. Sie schien eine Drel zu sein, wie Nellima, doch ihre Armspange wies sie eindeutig als Sklavin aus. Ihr Gewand bestand aus einer einfachen hellgrünen Tunika mit einer blauen, geflochtenen Kordel als Gürtel.

"Die Herrin Nellima befahl mir euch euer Gemach zu zeigen", sagte sie ehrerbietig und verneigte sich höflich, "bitte folgt mir." Anordil nickte ihr verstehend zu. Sie erwartete keine Antwort, sondern drehte sich um. Rasch ging sie auf das gegenüberliegende Gebäude mit den Kolonnaden zu. Wir folgten ihr über den belebten Hof. Menschen hasteten hin und her. Die meisten schienen Sklaven zu sein. Ich sah zumindest nur wenige Freie. Wenn sie unseren Weg kreuzten, verbeugten sie sich kurz, bevor sie weiter eilten. Überall, wohin ich blickte, erspähte ich rege Betriebsamkeit. Dieser Hof wurde offensichtlich straff geführt.

Schätzungsweise in der Mitte des Hofes drehte ich mich kurz um und sah zum Torhaus. In den Fensteröffnungen zum Innenhof hin war ein Männerkopf mit Helm zu sehen, der wachsam hinaus blickte. Wahrscheinlich war er gut bewaffnet. Dies bestätigte meine Vermutung, dass dort eine Wachmannschaft untergebracht war. Links neben dem Torhaus schloss sich eine kleine Kolonnade an, hinter der man einen römisch anmutenden Garten mit einem Brunnen sehen konnte. Ein vierstöckiges Gebäude schloss sich daran an. Dieses zog sich bis zum Beginn des Bogens hin, wohin uns die Sklavin führte.

Wir gingen noch ein Stückchen unter den Kolonnaden entlang, bis die Sklavin eine Tür ins Innere öffnete. Dahinter lag ein Gang von dem Türen abzweigten. Hier waren wohl die Gästequartiere zu finden. Am Ende des Ganges führte ein Wendeltreppe in die obere Etage. Ein schmales hohes Fenster über der Eingangstüre ließ Licht in den Gang fallen. Im Angriffsfalle würde dieses wohl auch als Schießscharte in der oberen Ebene dienen, denn ein schmaler Sims, auf dem ein Mann stehen konnte, befand sich zwischen Türe und Fenster.

Die Sklavin wählte die erste Türe rechts im Gang. Sie öffnete sie. "Bitte tretet ein", sagte sie zu uns. Mit gesenkten Augen gab sie die Tür frei. Wir traten ein. Das Gemach war sauber und einfach eingerichtet. Zwei schmale hohe Fenster ließen Licht einfallen. Ich trat an eines heran. Von hier hatte man einen sehr guten Blick über den Innenhof. An der Wand, die der Tür gegenüberlag, stand ein für mittelerdische Verhältnisse großes Bett mit einer Matratze aus Stroh und Leinendecken. Im Süden benötigte man für die Decken keine Füllung. Es war in den Nächten warm genug. Daneben stand ein niedriger Tisch an der Wand zum nächsten Gemach. Auf diesen legten wir unsere Waffen und Gepäck ab.

"Habt ihr noch einen Wunsch", fragte die Sklavin höflich. Anordil sah sie an. "Wie ist dein Name", fragte er. "Crisai", antwortete sie. "Gibt es hier die Möglichkeit ein Bad zu nehmen, Crisai", fragte Anordil weiter. Sie nickte. "Es gibt hier ein Badehaus,", erwiderte sie, "welches auch Gästen offen steht. Wenn ihr es wünscht, so führe ich euch hin." Meine Augen leuchteten. Baden – nach fünfzehn Tagen eine willkommene Gelegenheit. "Ja", warf ich rasch ein, "wir möchten baden."

Rasch zog ich das saubere Gewand aus meinem Gepäck. Anordil schmunzelte ob meiner Hektik. Auch er zog das saubere Gewand hervor. Dann folgten wir Crisai hinaus. Sie führte uns nach links weiter unter den Kolonnaden entlang, bis ans andere Ende des Bogens, dort, wo das eine Gebäude ein wenig vorstand. Dahinter musste sich eine Mühle verbergen, wenn ich das gleichmäßige hölzerne Klopfen richtig deutete. Auch der Fluss war nun zu hören, der an dem Anwesen vorbei floss.

Kurz vorher bog Crisai ab und öffnete eine Tür. Dahinter lag ein Vorraum. An den Seitenwänden standen kleine hölzerne Regale, auf denen etliche Paar Schuhe standen. Crisai schlüpfte aus ihren Sandalen und stellte sie dazu. Gegenüber der Tür führte eine dreistufige Treppe zu einem weiteren Durchlass, der nur mit einem Tuch verhangen war. Crisai ging dort hinauf und hielt den Vorhang zur Seite. Wir zogen ebenfalls unsere Schuhe aus. Sorgfältig stellten wir sie auf das Regal. Dann folgten wir Crisai. Hinter dem Vorhang lag ein Gang der mit Öllampen erhellt wurde. Von diesem zweigten Durchgänge ab, von denen jeder mit einem Tuch verhangen war. Der Boden war mit Planken bedeckt, die wie ein Lattenrost wirkten. Zwischen den einzelnen Planken war ein Spalt, so dass Wasser nach unten abfließen konnte.

"Phyria", rief Crisai, "die Herrin Nellima schickt mich." Sekunden später schob sich einer der Vorhänge zur Seite. Eine weitere Frau trat hervor. Ebenfalls Sklavin, wie Crisai. Jedoch wiesen ihre dunkle Haut und die schwarzen, drahtigen Haare, die sie zu einer komplizierten Knotenfrisur hochgesteckt hatte, sie als Sederi aus. Vereinzelt hatten sich ein paar Strähnen gelöst, die ihr ebenmäßig geschnittenes Gesicht umspielten. An ihren Schläfen hatte sie kleine Tätowierungen. Sie mochte wohl schätzungsweise in meinem Alter sein. Vielleicht ein wenig älter. Ihr Gewand war aus einem beinahe durchsichtigen leichten, cremefarbenen Stoff gefertigt, der ihren Körper umschmeichelte. An manchen Stellen hatte er sich durch die Feuchtigkeit der Räume auf ihre Haut gelegt. Schöne, dunkelbraune Augen musterten uns kurz, bevor sie sich höflich verneigte.

"Willkommen in Ardona's Haus", sagte sie, "wünscht ihr ein getrenntes Bad oder gemeinschaftlich?" "Wir teilen einen Zuber", antwortete Anordil. Phyria sah ihn unverhohlen an. "Wenn ihr es wünscht, Herr", sprach sie, "so können wir euch Gesellschaft leisten und euch waschen." Ich blickte sie ein wenig verlegen an. Zwar hatte ich bereits zu anderen Gelegenheiten die Bekanntschaft mit Bademägden oder Badesklavinnen gehabt, doch bisher war ich noch nie im Beisein Anordils gewaschen worden. Und es war offensichtlich, dass sie uns noch mehr Vergnügen, als nur das der Reinigung bereiten wollten. Ohne es zu wollen, spürte ich, wie es heiß ins Gesicht flutete und Röte meine Wangen überzog.

"Wir baden alleine", erwiderte Anordil und reichte Phyria unsere sauberen Gewänder. Diese legte sie auf ein hölzernes Regal neben dem einen Durchgang. Hatte ich mich verhört oder schwang doch leises Bedauern in der Stimme mit? Die beiden Sklavinnen blickten ebenfalls ein wenig enttäuscht. Anordil sah mich an und lächelte vergnügt. "Kann es sein, dass du die Möglichkeit tatsächlich in Betracht gezogen hast, dass wir einen Zuber und womöglich mehr mit den beiden teilen", fragte ich ihn auf Sindarin. "Vergiss nicht, dass ich ein Elb bin", entgegnete er und in seinen Augen blitzte es, "das Vergnügen an der Sinnlichkeit ist uns von den Valar gegeben. – Und wie heißt es so schön in deiner Welt – ich bin kein Engel."

Phyria hielt einen der Vorhänge zur Seite. Schockiert sah ich Anordil an. "Du hast doch nicht ...", fragte ich. "Doch", antwortete er. "Aber du hattest eine Frau", warf ich ein. "Nicht die tausend Jahre davor", konterte er, "wie sollte ich sonst Erfahrungen sammeln?" Rot schoss es mir ins Gesicht. "Aber ... aber ...", weiter kam ich nicht. Er zog mich mit sich in den Raum hinein, der hinter dem Vorhang lag. Dort schloss er mich in die Arme und küsste mich dermaßen leidenschaftlich, dass meine Brustwarzen sich verhärteten. Als er mich freigab, sah ich noch, wie der Vorhang sich leise bewegte. Phyria musste diesen Kuss gesehen haben. Vor Verlegenheit wurde ich erneut rot bis in die Haarwurzeln.

Anordil betrachtete mich amüsiert und lachte leise. "Du hast mich absichtlich schockiert", stellte ich fest, "hast du oder hast du nicht?" Sein Lachen klang wie Musik. Er stimmte eine melodische elbische Weise an. Ein Lied von der Liebe. Leise wehten seine Worte durch den Raum. In der Mitte stand auf den hölzernen Bohlen ein großer Zuber, gefüllt mit dampfendem Wasser. Daneben ein Wassereimer mit Schöpfkelle aus dem es ebenfalls dampfte. Rechts davon ein geschwungener Seifenkrug neben dem ein Schwamm lag. Anordil nestelte an den Verschlüssen meines Reisegewandes, bis es sich löste und zu Boden glitt. Mit dem Fuß schob er es Richtung Tür.

Darauf legte er seine eigenen Gewänder. Jedes Mal wieder war ich überrascht über die kraftvoll schöne Erscheinung Anordils. Aber für mich war in diesem Moment das Verlangen nach Reinigung doch noch größer. Ich langte zu Schwamm und Seifenkrug. Mit energischen Bewegungen schrubbte ich über meine Haut. Am Rücken half mir Anordil. Das gleiche tat ich bei ihm. Aus dem Wassereimer schöpfte ich das dampfende Nass, um mich abzuspülen. Erleichtert sah ich zu, wie die schmutzige Brühe durch die Planken nach unten abfloss. Erst als ich mich sauber fühlte, stieg ich in den Zuber.

Mit einem Wohllaut streckte ich mich aus. Verzückt schloss ich die Augen. Ein leises Plätschern verriet mir, dass Anordil mir Gesellschaft leistete, was mir die sanfte Berührung seiner Hand augenblicklich bestätigte. Kaum waren wir im Wasser eingetaucht, als der Vorhang sich leise beiseite schob und Phyria die beschmutzten Gewänder aufsammelte. Sie hielt die Augen gesenkt. Unauffällig entfernte sie sich, nachdem sie frische Laken auf ein kleines Regal gelegt hatte.

Ich musste ihr wohl mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck hinterher gesehen haben, denn Anordil lachte leise auf. "Nicht jede Badesklavin erregt elbische Aufmerksamkeit", sagte er auf Sindarin, "und nicht jede ist annähernd so schön wie du." Bevor ich antworten konnte, hatte er mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss meine Lippen verschlossen.

Protestierend wollte ich seine Hand an der Wanderschaft auf meinem Körper hindern, doch es war nicht mehr als ein kläglicher Versuch. Meine Gegenwehr wurde im Keim erstickt. Schon bald ließ ich mich treiben. Gab mich voll und ganz in Anordils erfahrene Hände. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis die Erregung mich erfasst hatte. Leise stöhnte ich vor Lust. Anordils Hände strichen zart über meine Haut. Erzeugten kleine Schauer. Meine Hände krallten sich um den Rand des Zubers, als sich mein Körper durchbog und ich Anordil einladend meine Hüften entgegen hob.

Sanft drang er in mich ein. In seinem Rhythmus brachte er mich immer weiter hinauf. Auf dem Höhepunkt meiner Lust war es mir egal, dass mein heiserer Schrei von Phyria, Crisai und vielleicht noch anderen gehört wurde. Zufrieden schnurrend ließ ich mich ins Wasser zurück gleiten. In der Wärme des Wassers schwanden meine Empfindungen nur allmählich.

Als ich in Anordils Augen blickte, blitzten diese belustigt. "Ich denke, es hat dir gefallen", flüsterte er, "oder sollten wir doch noch Phyria und Crisai dazu laden?" Er konnte es nicht lassen! Zielsicher traf der Schwamm, den ich mir gegriffen hatte, sein Gesicht. Sekunden später waren wir in einer ausgiebigen Wasserschlacht. Was mochten die beiden Sklavinnen nur von uns denken? Oder die anderen, die hier ihr Bad genossen?

Nach einer Weile streckten wir uns ein weiteres Mal aus, um die letzten Reste des warmen Wassers zu genießen. Dann stieg Anordil als erster aus dem Zuber. Rasch rieb er sich mit einem der Laken trocken. Anschließend reichte er mir eines. Ich rubbelte mich ebenfalls trocken. In diesem Moment erschien Phyria wieder in dem Durchgang.

"Folgt mir bitte", sagte sie mit gesenkten Augen und hochroten Wangen. Schnell drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum. Wir gingen ihr hinterher. Ich rieb immer noch meine Haare trocken. Im gegenüberliegenden Raum stand mittig eine einfache Liege aus Stein. An der Wand war ein Regal befestigt, auf dem mehrere kleine Krüge Platz hatten. Eine hölzerne Liege befand sich vor der anderen Wand. Darauf lagen unsere frischen Gewänder. Phyria machte eine einladende Bewegung. Ich ließ Anordil den Vortritt.

Mit Argusaugen wachte ich darüber, dass Phyria nur ihre Pflicht tat und Anordil einölte, nichts weiter. Beinahe neidvoll verfolgte ich die schlanken kundigen Hände, die über seine Haut strichen. Dann war sie fertig. Er zog sich diskret die Gewänder über, bevor er sich entspannt auf die Liege an der Wand legte, eine Hand aufstützte. Lächelnd sah er dabei zu, wie Phyria die Prozedur an mir wiederholte. Frisch gebadet und geölt begaben wir anschließend in unser Gemach. Erschöpft und glücklich fiel ich auf das Bett. Beinahe augenblicklich schlief ich ein.

Ich erwachte erst, als es an der Tür klopfte. Anordil saß vor einem der Fenster. Crisai trat ein. "Ich wurde geschickt, euch zum Mahl zu geleiten", sagte sie leise. Ihre Wangen wurden feuerrot, als sie Anordil ansah. Bei Cernunnos Hörnern, dachte ich bei mir, da haben wir wohl zuviel Lärm gemacht. Diskret zog sie sich vor die Tür zurück. Mit einem Seufzer erhob ich mich und strich mein Gewand glatt. "Es ist nicht nötig zu erröten", flüsterte Anordil mir zu, als er neben mich trat, "wir haben den Bund geschlossen." "Ich hatte vergessen, wie hellhörig die Häuser in Mittelerde sind", erwiderte ich zerknirscht, "sonst wäre ich leiser gewesen. – Was mögen sie nur denken?"

Anordil lachte leise. "Das sie enttäuscht sind, jenes Vergnügen nicht mit uns geteilt zu haben", erwiderte er vergnügt, "nun sollten wir eilen, damit die Gastgeberin nicht länger auf uns warten muss." Seine Worte trieben mir erneut die Röte ins Gesicht. Sein sanfter Kuss gab mir meine Selbstbeherrschung wieder. Als wäre nichts geschehen, traten wir vor die Türe, wo Crisai wartete. Sie führte uns zu dem Brunnenhof, den wir bei unsere Ankunft gesehen hatten. An der Seite, die zum vierstöckigen Gebäude hin lag, standen einige niedrige Tische mit Liegen davor. Die Dunkelheit brach bereits herein und Fackeln erhellten das Atrium.

Nellima, unsere Gastgeberin, erwartete uns. Sie trug nun ein Gewand aus weißer, in Blau- und Grüntönen bestickter Seide, welche von einer geflochtenen Kordel und den Chrysanthemenspangen gehalten wurde. Ihr Haar war sorgfältig zu einer komplizierten Frisur geflochten. "Bitte nehmt Platz", lud sie uns ein und wies zu den Tischen. Wie ich es aus der römischen Kaiserzeit kannte, drapierte ich mich auf eine der Liegen. Anordil nahm die Liege zu meiner Linken und Nellima die uns gegenüber stehende. Sobald wir unsere Plätze eingenommen hatten, trugen Sklaven mit Speisen beladene Platten herein und stellten sie auf den Tischen vor uns ab. Kelche mit Wein wurden gereicht. Es gab frische Muscheln, marinierte kleine Fische und in Essig eingelegtes Gemüse, Geflügelpastetchen, eine Art Carpaccio aus Wildrind- und Wildschweinlende, sowie gebackene Purpurschnecken. Es folgten gebratene Fische, ein Entenfrikassee, und geröstetes Geflügel. Zum Dessert wurden Obst, verschiedenes Backwerk und süße Pastetchen aufgetischt.

Nellima unterhielt uns während des Mahles mit Wissenswertem aus Mirëdor. "Mirëdor ist zurzeit aufgewühlt", erklärte sie zwischen zwei Bissen, "politisch ist einiges im Umbruch. Ihr tut gut daran euch daraus heraus zu halten. – Vor zwanzig Tagen kam ein Bote aus Caras Gollorod, der von einem Anschlag auf Fürst Quentirios und seine Familie berichtete. - Schrecklich. So viele Tote. - Dabei war der Fürst als äußerst gerecht bekannt und das Volk schien ihn wohl auch zu mögen. Es bleibt zu vermuten, dass er einer Intrige zum Opfer fiel."

Sie nahm sich ein weiteres Häppchen von den Platten. Anordil und ich sahen uns bedeutungsvoll an. Anscheinend war noch nicht bekannt, dass Taleron den Anschlag überlebte und die Aufständischen niedergerungen hatte. "Leider sind Intrigen momentan nichts Ungewöhnliches", fuhr Nellima resignierend fort, "an allen Ecken des politischen Geflechtes brodelt es. Jede einflussreiche Familie versucht noch mehr Macht zu erhalten. Wer dabei im Weg steht kann durchaus überrollt werden. – Ich gebe euch den guten Rat, euch aus allen politischen Aktivitäten herauszuhalten."

Anordil lächelte sie gewinnend an. "Da müssen wir euch leider enttäuschen, edle Nellima", erwiderte er mit einem leicht belustigten Unterton, "bereits vor kurzem wurden wir in die politischen Ereignisse hineingezogen." Überrascht blickte Nellima auf. "Erzählt bitte, werter Herr Anordil", forderte sie ihn auf.

Abwechselnd erzählten wir von den Begebenheiten an Talerons Hof. Neugierig sog sie jedes Wort in sich hinein. Es war wahrscheinlich, dass sie ihrer Herrin darüber Bericht erstatten würde. "Dies ist nicht der einzige Fürstenhof, der es mit Aufständischen zu tun hat", warf Nellima zum Schluss ein, "mir kam ein ähnlicher Fall aus Araphor zu Ohren. Dort hatte man nicht so viel Glück. Meine Herrin ist zum Rat der Alten unterwegs, wo die Erbfolge geklärt werden soll. – Wenn ich euch einen Rat geben darf, Herr Anordil – haltet euch möglichst von hier aus nach Lótor. Dies ist ein kleinerer Handelsposten, von dem regelmäßig Boote nach Ostelor fahren."

Anordil blickte sie neugierig an. "Lótor liegt doch noch weiter südlicher", entgegnete er, "wir hatten eigentlich vor auf direktem Wege nach Ostelor zu reisen." Sie nickte verstehend. "Araphor ist die Befestigung eines der kleinen Fürstentümer direkt am Meer", erläuterte sie, "die Aufständischen werden den Handelsweg, der von dort entlang der Küste nach Ostelor führt kontrollieren. Bis sich die Situation wieder beruhigt hat, sollte man lieber einen Bogen um diese Route machen. Ich bitte euch daher, - wenn ihr nicht noch weiter in die politischen Machtkämpfe hineingezogen werden wollt, so folgt meinem Rat und nehmt einen Umweg in Kauf."

Ihre Worte klangen einleuchtend. "Wir werden euren Rat annehmen", erwiderte Anordil, "uns steht nicht der Sinn nach noch mehr Politik." Wir redeten lange an diesem Abend und es wurde spät, bevor wir unser Gemach aufsuchten. Nellima war neugierig, was die derzeitige Situation im Süden betraf. Aus ihren Reden hörte man, dass sie eine kluge Politikerin abgegeben hätte, wäre sie nicht eine ehemalige Sklavin.

Wir erwachten früh in der Morgendämmerung. Crisai brachte uns unsere gereinigten Reisegewänder sowie ein spartanisches Frühstück aus frischem Brot, Honig und dattelähnlichen Früchten. Dazu ein mit Wasser verdünnter Wein. Anschließend nahmen wir unsere Waffen und das Gepäck. Der Hof lag ruhig da. Nur wenige Bedienstete und Sklaven waren zu sehen. Im Stall bemerkten wir, dass nun sämtliche Boxen belegt waren. Unsere beiden Pferde begrüßten uns schnaubend. Wir sattelten sie rasch auf und führten sie hinaus. Am Tor wartete Nellima auf uns. Wir hatten nicht damit gerechnet, sie so früh auf den Beinen zu sehen. Crisai stand zwei Schritte hinter ihr und hatte ein Bündel in der Hand.

Nellima gab ihr einen Wink, worauf Crisai uns das Bündel reichte. "In diesem Bündeln ist ein wenig Proviant", erklärte Nellima, als wir es annahmen, "etwas Brot, getrocknete Früchte, Dörrfleisch, Salz und ein kleiner Schlauch Wein. – Damit dürftet ihr die halbe Strecke ohne große Unterbrechung zurücklegen können." "Vielen Dank für eure Gastfreundschaft, Herrin Nellima", sagte Anordil, "die Valar mögen ihre Hand schützend über diesen Hof und über euch halten." Nellima errötete leicht. "Ich bin keine Herrin", erwiderte sie, "ich bin nur Nellima."

"Wie ich es euch gestern gesagt habe", verabschiedete uns Nellima, "haltet euch nach Lótor. Dort könnt ihr gefahrlos ein Floss oder kleineres Boot nach Ostelor nehmen. – Ich wünsche euch eine angenehme Reise." "Wir danken dir für deinen Rat", entgegnete Anordil, während wir aufsaßen. Dann lenkten wir die Pferde aus dem Hof hinaus und verfielen in leichten Trab.

Ihrem Rat folgend wandten wir uns nach Süden Richtung Lótor. Unsere Reise verlief, dank Nellimas Ratschlag, überwiegend ereignislos. Darüber war ich nicht böse. Die Verstrickungen in Mirëdor hatten mir fürs erste gelangt. Nach zehn Tagen erreichten wir am frühen Nachmittag Lótor. Diese Ansiedelung entpuppte sich als ein kleineres, malerisches Flussstädtchen. Die Häuser waren aus Lehm gebaut und mit Stroh gedeckt. Rege Betriebsamkeit herrschte vor allem an den kleinen Anlegestellen zur Flussseite hin. Auf den Feldern, die der Stadt vorgelagert waren, konnten wir arbeitende Menschen erkennen. Durch das Stadttor gingen die Leute ein und aus, wie bei einem Bienenstock. Bauer, Fischer, Knecht, Magd und Bürger.

Misstrauisch wurden wir von der Stadtwache beäugt, als wir durch das hölzerne Stadttor ritten, welches die niedrige Palisade unterbrach. Vier Männer in einer weitestgehend gleichen Gewandung aus Lederrüstung, dunkelbrauner Hose und Stiefeln, bewaffnet mit Schwert und Speer. Ihre Helme lagen achtlos neben ihnen auf dem Sims zur Wachstube. Ihre Blicke verfolgten uns. Teils ängstlich, teils ablehnend, jedoch hielten sie uns nicht auf. Gemächlich lenkten wir unsere Pferde durch die Gassen. In der Mitte des Städtchens gab es tatsächlich einen größeren Platz, an dem sogar das wohl einzige Gasthaus in Lótor zu finden war. Auf dem Rund selber hatten Bauern, Fischer, Handwerker und Händler ihre Stände aufgebaut. Lautstark priesen sie ihre Waren an. Von manchen ernteten wir einen merkwürdigen Blick.

Wir taten, als ob wir es nicht sahen und hielten auf das Gasthaus zu. Ein kleines, gedrungenes Gebäude. Nach hinten langgestreckt mit einem eigenen Stall. Elegant saßen wir ab und ließen unsere Pferde vor dem Eingang stehen. Sie würden sich keinen Inch bewegen, wenn wir es ihnen nicht gestatteten. Aus dem Gasthaus schallte uns Lärm entgegen. Als wir die Türe öffneten, wussten wir auch warum. Trotz der mittäglichen Stunde war der Schankraum gut gefüllt. An allen Tischen wurde gebechert und gegessen. Vier Mägde, offensichtlich Sklavinnen, wie man an ihren Armspangen sah, hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, die Gäste zu bewirten. Bei einer war das Gewand verrutscht, so dass die Brandzeichnung an ihrer Schulter deutlich hervortrat. Es roch säuerlich nach verschüttetem Bier. In einem großen Kessel über der Feuerstelle an der gegenüberliegenden Wand simmerte ein Fischtopf vor sich hin. Jedenfalls war der Geruch nach Fisch durchdringend.

Anordil ging bis zum Tresen. Der Wirt dahinter war ein feister Mann mit kleinen Schweinsäuglein, der mich begehrlich musterte. Offensichtlich war er ein Pel. Sein kaftanähnliches Gewand, welches bereits von Bier-, Fett- und Schweißflecken geziert wurde, spannte sich bedenklich über seinen Wanst. Anordil verdeckte mich halb, aber anscheinend reichte das, was der Wirt sah, um ihn beinahe geifernd starren zu lassen. Es schüttelte mich innerlich. Die dicken Lippen verzogen sich zu einem halbwegs freundlichen Grinsen, als Anordil ihn ansprach.

"Guter Mann", sagte Anordil mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln, "wir suchen ein Schiff oder Boot, dass Passagiere nach Ostelor mitnimmt." Der Wirt musterte ihn ein weiteres Mal von oben bis unten. "Ich bin kein Barde", brummte er unfreundlich, "wenn ihr Auskunft sucht, so versucht euer Glück auf dem Markt." Anordils Augen nahmen einen kalten Glanz an.

Der Wirt ließ seine Schweinsäuglein über mich gleiten. "Andererseits", schnurrte er, "könnte ich es mir überlegen. – Natürlich gegen entsprechende Bezahlung." Gierig verschlang er mich mit dem Blick. "Ihr versteht, was ich meine", geiferte er verschwörerisch. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später hatte er Anordils Dolch an der Kehle. Es wurde schlagartig still im Schankraum. "Wagt es nicht euch meiner Gemahlin zu nähern", zischte Anordil mit klirrender Stimme, "ihr könntet es bitter bereuen. – Ihr wisst, was ich meine?" Erschrocken sah der Wirt ihn an. Er schluckte heftig und nickte.

Anordil zog seinen Dolch ein wenig zurück. Der Wirt räusperte sich. Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn. Fahrig griff er nach einem der Krüge und begann ihn zu füllen. "Fragt auf dem Markt", sagte er abweisend mit zittriger Stimme. Anordil sah mich an. Ich bedeutete ihm, dass ich genug hatte. Mir war der Appetit auf eine warme Mahlzeit gründlich vergangen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, steckte er den Dolch in die Scheide. Dann drehte er sich um und ging hinaus. Ich folgte ihm unverzüglich. Hinter uns brandeten die Gespräche wieder auf. Die Gäste, die ihre Mahlzeit dort einnahmen, beugten sich tief über ihre Näpfe und wichen unseren Blicken aus.

"Die Bevölkerung ist nicht gerade freundlich", kommentierte Anordil auf Sindarin, während er Hithus Zügel ergriff. Alagos schnaubte leicht in meine Hand. "Sie haben nur Angst, Herr", hörten wir eine leise Stimme vom Gasthaus. Aus dem Schatten des Durchganges, der zum Stall hinter dem Gebäude führte, trat eine zarte schmale Gestalt, die in ein dunkelgraues einfaches Kleid gehüllt war. Die Haare der Frau wurden von einem grauen Kopftuch verborgen. Einzelne nussbraune Strähnen ringelten sich widerspenstig hervor. Klare, grüne Augen blickten uns ohne Furcht an. Ihre helle Haut war verschmutzt. Russ und andere Substanzen hatten Flecken hinterlassen. An manchen Stellen schimmerte es bläulich. Zwei rote Striemen endeten kurz über der Armspange, die ihren Sklavenstatus verriet.

Die Frau verneigte sich ehrerbietig. Die Eleganz ihrer Bewegung und die Tatsache, dass sie Sindarin gesprochen hatte, bestätigten die Vermutung, dass sie aus gutem Hause stammen musste. Offensichtlich eine Frau aus dem Norden. "Chen suilon", grüßte sie höflich, "es ist lange her, dass ich mich der Sprache der Erstgeborenen bediente. Verzeiht meine Fehler." "Gen suilon, Adaneth", erwiderte Anordil, "man i eneth lîn – wie ist dein Name?" "Ich werde Reeda gerufen", sagte sie leise, als fürchte sie von den Männern im Gasthaus gehört zu werden.

Anordil und ich traten zu ihr heran. Sie ging ein Stückchen in den Gang hinein. Im Schutz der Schatten blieb sie stehen. "Ihr werdet hier kaum die Antwort finden, die ihr sucht", sagte sie rasch, "geht zu den Anlegestellen. Dort liegen mehrere Boote, die bald Ware nach Ostelor bringen. Manchmal nehmen sie auch Leute mit. Rufius Gunumba ist bekannt, dass er ab und zu Elben an Bord nimmt. Oder ihre Waren." "Hannon gen", erwiderte ich, "wie können wir euch bezahlen?"

Sie lächelte schwach. "Indem ihr rasch verschwindet und diese Botschaft mit auf eurem Wege nehmt", sagte sie und reichte uns ein kleines Pergament. "Für meinen Onkel in Pelargir", erläuterte sie, "wenn ihr diese Stadt durchwandern solltet, oder jemanden trefft, der dorthin zieht, so bringt es dem Händler Marbin Echemin. Vielleicht erinnert er sich an die Tochter seines Bruders."

Anordil nahm das Pergament. "Können wir noch etwas für euch tun", fragte er sanft. "Freikaufen", fragte sie mit einem sarkastischen Unterton. Dann schüttelte sie heftig den Kopf. "Von niemanden kann ich verlangen, das Gold zu bezahlen, was ich dem Wirt gekostet habe", sagte sie tonlos, "geht mit dem Segen der Valar und überbringt meiner Familie das Pergament, dass ist alles, um was ich bitten darf."

Anordil schaute sie durchdringend an. Sie schlug die Augen nieder. "Was wir tun können, werden wir tun", antwortete er. Behutsam schob er eine der Strähnen an die Seite, die über ihr Gesicht fielen. Laute Schritte erklangen vom Stall her. Hinter Reeda erschien der Wirt mit hochrotem Gesicht. Wütend blitzte er Anordil an, während er Reeda grob zu Boden stieß. Sie gab einen leisen Laut des Jammers von sich. Anordil wich zurück. Der Wirt hatte eine Peitsche in der Hand, um Anordil zu schlagen. Als er jedoch in dessen Augen blickte, ließ er augenblicklich den Arm sinken.

"Hände weg von meinem Besitz", knurrte der Wirt statt dessen, "soll sie zu Diensten sein, so müsst ihr vorher zahlen." "Wieviel", fragte Anordil eisig. Überrascht blickte ich ihn an. Er konnte doch nicht ... oder doch? In den Augen des Wirtes glitzerte die Gier. Er leckte sich über seine feisten Lippen, während der Angstschweiß die Stirn herunter tropfte. "Ein Goldstück", antwortete er rasch, "allerdings, wenn ihr mehr wollt, zwei Goldstücke und solltet ihr sie vorher züchtigen wollen, fünf Goldstücke."

Entsetzt und ungläubig starrte Reeda auf den Wirt. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich wohl sonst für einen wesentlich geringeren Preis hergeben musste. Wahrscheinlich schlug der Wirt diesmal den Elbenbonus auf. Ich versuchte meine Gesichtszüge zu kontrollieren, obwohl in mir der Ekel aufstieg. "Ich meinte den Kaufpreis", sagte Anordil seidenweich, "wieviel wollt ihr für diese Sklavin haben?" Der Wirt musterte uns und unsere Pferde. Anscheinend versuchte er herauszufinden, wieviel er von uns verlangen konnte. "Fünfzig Goldstücke", erwiderte er. Seine Finger krallten sich gierig in den Handgriff der Peitsche.

Reeda sah uns verzweifelt an. Mir wurde klar, dass diese Summe dem Vielfachen dessen entsprach, was der Wirt für sie gezahlt hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass wir dies nicht zahlen würden. Doch Anordil zog einen Edelstein aus seinem Beutel. Das Sonnenlicht brach sich tiefdunkelrot in ihm. Lässig warf er ihn dem Wirt hin. Dieser war jedoch nicht geschickt genug, um ihn aufzufangen. Mit einem satten Plopp landete der Stein in der weichen Erde.

"Dieser Stein dürfte mehr wert sein als fünfzig Goldmünzen", sagte Anordil kalt, "geht und lasst ihn schätzen. Dann setzt den Kaufvertrag auf. – Wir werden warten." Damit wandte er sich Hithu zu. Mit offenem Mund starrte der Wirt ihn an. Dann sah er zu dem Edelstein hinunter, den er fassungslos aufhob. Hastig wischte er ihn sauber. Nach etlichen Minuten fiel ihm ein, dass er den Schreiber aufsuchen musste. "Reeda, in die Schänke", befahl er ihr hart, "noch bist du meine Sklavin. - Tue deine Pflicht." Rasch erhob sich Reeda und eilte in den Schankraum zurück.

Der Wirt entfernte sich geschwind. Er schien Angst zu haben, dass Anordil es sich noch einmal anders überlegen könnte. Als er in einer der Gassen verschwand, ging ich auf Anordil zu. Alagos stubbste mich sanft an und blies mir seinen warmen Atem ins Genick.

"Bist du sicher, dass wir sie mitnehmen sollen", fragte ich Anordil leise auf Sindarin, "ich mag zwar den Gedanken auch nicht, dass man Menschen zu Sklaven macht, aber wäre es nicht besser gewesen, wir hätten nur das Pergament genommen? Ihre Familie hätte den Preis ebenfalls gezahlt. Und höchstwahrscheinlich sogar weniger." Anordil drehte sich zu mir um. Seine Augen hatten sich verdüstert.

"Du hättest Recht, wenn sie das direkte Kind wäre", antwortete er mir, "doch sie sagte, sie habe einen Onkel in Pelargir. Wenn ihre Eltern nicht mehr leben, so ist sie alleine, selbst wenn sie Verwandte besitzt. Womöglich ist sie ein Kind unter vielen. Sie wird nicht vermisst. Eher das Gegenteil. – Hätten wir vorhin nur das Pergament genommen, so würde sie in der Sklaverei verbleiben bis zu ihrem Tode. Sie sagte zwar ihr Onkel sei Händler – aber was glaubst du? Würde er für eine von vielleicht vielen Nichten bereit sein Gold zu zahlen? Zumal sie für ihn dann wertlos ist? – Bedenke, wir sind in Mittelerde."

Nachdenklich sah ich ihn an. Er mochte Recht haben. Reeda war an ihrer Brandmarke als Sklavin zu erkennen, selbst wenn sie die Armspange ablegte. Für die Belange oder eher Heiratspolitik ihrer Familie würde sie nicht mehr in Frage kommen. Wer wollte schon eine ehemalige Sklavin zur Gemahlin? Vielleicht war es wirklich besser, dass wir sie freikauften. So konnten wir ihr zumindest weiteres Leid ersparen.

Nach einer Weile erschien der Wirt auf der anderen Seite des Marktes. Im Schlepptau einen hageren Mann mit sorgfältig gestutztem schwarzen Bärtchen, dessen ebenfalls schwarzen Haare arg kahl waren. Seine fliehende Stirn und die graue Hautfarbe wiesen ihn als Adena aus. Seine Gewänder waren schlicht Schwarz. Einzig auf der Robe sah man das Symbol der Schreibergilde eingestickt.

"Der Schätzer hat den Wert bestätigt", kam der Wirt auf den Punkt ohne allerdings den wahren Wert zu nennen, "Marlus Jaganis, unser Dorfschreiber, hat bereits den Vertrag aufgesetzt." Unwirsch fuchtelte er Jaganis vor der Nase herum. Dieser verbeugte sich ehrerbietig vor Anordil und reichte diesem ein Pergament. "Werter Elbenherr", sagte er, "dies ist ein Kaufvertrag, wie er für den Handel mit Sklaven üblich ist. Bitte, lest ihn, ob ihr damit einverstanden seid." Anordil nahm wortlos das Pergament und überflog es. Dann nickte er.

"Ich bin einverstanden", erwiderte er, "einzig, dieser Satz – gekauft, wie gesehen – muss geändert werden. – Es soll dort stehen – gekauft, in gutem Zustand, sauber und gewaschen, ausgestattet mit einem sauberen Gewand." Der Schreiber sah zu dem Wirt. "Ändert es", wies er ihn zögernd an, "ich werde mich darum kümmern." Rasch verschwand er im Inneren des Gasthauses. Lautes Geschrei drang heraus. Dazwischen die keifende Stimme des Wirtes.

Jaganis hockte sich auf die Stufen zum Gasthaus und zog sein Schreibbrett vom Rücken. Aus einem kleinen Kästchen nahm er eine Muschel. Vorsichtig schabte er die Tinte vom Pergament, um den neuen Satz einzubauen. Dann zog er ein Tintenfäßchen und einen Federkiel hervor. Sorgfältig fügte er die Änderung hinein. Anschließend reichte er das Pergament Anordil. Erneut las er es, bevor er zufrieden nickte. Er nahm den Federkiel, tauchte ihn in die Tinte und unterschrieb. Jaganis unterschrieb ebenfalls. Dann trocknete er die Tinte. Pedantisch rollte er das Pergament zusammen und verknotete es mit einer Kordel. Dasselbe wiederholte sich mit einem zweiten Pergament. Schließlich räumte er seine Schreibutensilien weg. Mit einer Verbeugung zog er sich ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Wir werden noch eine Weile hier warten müssen", sagte Anordil leise auf Bethteur zu mir. Die barsche Stimme des Wirtes war bis hier draußen zu hören. "Ich werde ein paar Dinge einkaufen gehen", erwiderte ich, "er wird ihr nicht mehr als ein einigermaßen sauberes Gewand zugestehen. Das ist zuwenig für die Reise." Anordil nickte. Ich bedeutete Alagos stehen zu bleiben und wandte mich dem Marktplatz zu.

Von dort hatte man uns bereits einige Male mit neugierigen Blicken gestreift. Ohne diese zu beachten, schlenderte ich an den Ständen vorbei. Hier und da blieb ich stehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich die Dinge zusammen hatte, die ich suchte.

Als ich zum Gasthaus zurückkam, wartete Anordil mit unendlicher Geduld, während der Schreiber allmählich unruhig wurde. Endlich erschien der Wirt. Hart zerrte er Reeda hinter sich her, die er schließlich die Treppe hinunter stieß, so dass sie zu Anordils Füßen landete. Sie trug nun ein dunkelblaues Gewand. Es war an etlichen Stellen geflickt, aber sauber. Ihr Haar hatte sie unter einem ebenfalls sauberen blauen Kopftuch versteckt. Die Haut an ihren Armen und im Gesicht schimmerte rötlich vom hastigen Schrubben. Deutlich sah man nun die blauen Flecke und Striemen.

"Nehmt die Ware in Augenschein, Herr Elb", sagte der Wirt ungeduldig, "und dann gebt das Pergament." Langsam umrundete Anordil Reeda. Mit gesenkten Augen stand sie dort. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass konnte ich spüren. Doch es war notwendig, um den Kaufvertrag zu bekräftigen. Nach unendlichen Minuten nickte Anordil. "Es ist in Ordnung", sprach er, "Schreiber, übergebt den Vertrag."

Jaganis trat vor und reichte dem Wirt und Anordil je eines der Pergamente. Ohne Regung nahm Anordil es entgegen. Dann drehte er sich um und nahm die Zügel von Hithu. Den Wirt beachtete er nicht mehr. "Komme mit, Reeda", wies er die junge Frau an. "Ja, Herr", erwiderte sie leise, bevor sie hinter uns her kam. Ihre Stimme schwankte zwischen Dankbarkeit und Resignation.

Wir schritten zum Stadttor hinaus. Begleitet von den teils misstrauischen, teils ängstlichen Blicken der Menschen. Dessen ungeachtet gingen wir zu den Anlegestegen hinunter, die in den Fluss hinein ragten. Kleinere und größere Boote dümpelten vor sich hin. Trotzdem sich die Sonne bereits dem Horizont entgegen neigte, herrschte noch rege Betriebsamkeit.

"Welches ist das Boot des Rufius Gunumba", fragte Anordil Reeda. Sie sah sich kurz suchend um. "Dort hinten", sagte sie und deutete auf ein größeres Boot am Ende des einen Anlegestegs. Es war ein Einmaster, dessen Segel man sorgfältig zusammengerollt hatte. Man konnte es durchaus als kleines Schiff bezeichnen.

Männer, deren Lenden einzig mit einer Bruche verhüllt waren, trugen Kisten und Fässer auf das Deck. Ihre durch Wind, Wasser und Sonne dunkelbraun gefärbten Leiber glänzten schweißig in der Sonne. Manche von ihnen hatten ein Stück Stoff um ihren Kopf gewickelt, um den Schweiß davon abzuhalten in ihre Augen zu rinnen.

Vorne am Bug stand ein hochgewachsener Sederi, der in ein Gespräch mit einem reich gekleideten, hochmütig wirkenden Adena vertieft war. "Dies ist Rufius Gunumba", erklärte Reeda, "er ist Eigner des Schiffes. Neben ihm steht Arunis Jaganis, Tuchhändler und Bruder des Dorfschreibers."

Wir gaben den Pferden das Zeichen stehen zu bleiben. Dann betraten wir den Steg und bahnten uns einen Weg nach vorne. Dabei konnten wir den Sederi näher in Augenschein nehmen. Stolz stand er breitbeinig mit bloßen Füßen auf den Planken seines Schiffes. Auf seinem nackten Oberkörper waren deutlich Narben zu erkennen. Sie zeugten von den Kämpfen, die er bereits ausgefochten hatte. An seinen Schläfen konnte ich die typische Stammestätowierung erkennen. Seine Augen blickten wachsam und verrieten eine hohe Intelligenz. Graue Strähnen durchzogen seine kurz gelockten drahtigen Haare. Um seine Hüften war ein buntes Tuch in Blautönen, die ein kompliziertes Muster bildeten, geschlungen.

Sein Gesprächspartner war offensichtlich der Bruder des Schreibers. Jedenfalls war die Ähnlichkeit nicht zu leugnen. Allerdings schien dieser hier einen anderen Charakter als sein schreibender Bruder zu besitzen. In seinem Blick war Verschlagenheit. Seine Gestik war hart und fordernd. Er redete in einem befehlsgewohnten Ton auf den Sederi ein. Dieser antwortete ihm ruhig und gelassen. Sie sprachen einen Dialekt, den wir nicht verstanden. Zumindest nicht so weit, dass wir dem Gespräch hätten folgen können.

Zumal sie verstummten, als wir vor der Planke stehenblieben, über die man das Schiff betreten konnte. Männer eilten schwerbeladen an uns vorbei. Der Sederi verbeugte sich leicht bei unserem Anblick. Er sah kurz fragend zu Reeda. "Sie suchen eine Passage nach Ostelor, Herr", erwiderte sie. Mit einem kurzen barschen Satz fertigte der Sederi den Händler ab. Jaganis Wangen färbten sich rötlich. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass er nicht erbaut über die Worte schien. Mit einem wütenden Seitenblick stapfte er an uns vorbei.

"Tolo am i chair - kommt an Bord", forderte uns Gunumba in Sindarin mit einer einladenden Handbewegung auf, "Elben sind immer gern gesehen unter meinem Segel. Seid mir willkommen." "Vielen Dank für euren freundlichen Empfang", erwiderte Anordil und schritt elegant über die Planke. Ich folgte ihm ohne zu Zögern. Reeda blieb unschlüssig stehen. Mit einem Wink gab ich ihr zu verstehen, dass sie ebenfalls an Bord kommen sollte.

Gunumba wies mit einer Hand auf ein paar Kissen, die zu seinen Füßen lagen. Daneben dampfte eine Kanne auf einem kleinen Kohlebecken. Der aromatische Duft nach frischem Minzetee breitete sich aus. Wir nahmen Platz. Reeda hielt sich diskret im Hintergrund. "Ihr sucht ein Schiff, das nach Ostelor segelt", fragte Gunumba, während einer seiner Leute rasch Becher mit heißem Tee füllte und vor uns abstellte.

"Ja", entgegnete Anordil, als er den Becher entgegennahm, "es zieht uns zurück in den Norden. Wieviel verlangt ihr für die Passage?" Gunumba musterte ihn. "Für euch und die Pferde", fragte er neugierig. "Ohne die Pferde", sagte Anordil, "nur meine Gefährtin, Reeda und mich." Gunumbas Augen glitzerten erfreut. "So habt ihr sie gekauft", stellte er die nächste Frage und wies mit dem Kopf zu Reeda hinüber.

"Sobald wir an Bord eines Schiffes nach Pelargir sind", sprach Anordil, "werden wir sie freilassen. Bis dahin ist es besser, wenn sie den Sklavenring weiter trägt. Die Länder des Südens sind zu unruhig." Bestätigend nickte Gunumba, bevor er seinen Tee schlürfte. "Die Passage ist umsonst", sagte er nach einigen Minuten, "Wasser gibt es genug. Nur für die Verpflegung müsst ihr selber sorgen. Ich warte noch auf eine Lieferung von Ware aus dem Taur Galen. Sie sollte in den nächsten drei Tagen eintreffen. Am Morgen des vierten Tages werden wir in der Dämmerung ablegen. – Ihr solltet bereits am Abend an Bord kommen." "Wir sind einverstanden und nehmen eure freundliche Einladung gerne an", erwiderte Anordil erfreut.

Wir leerten noch höflich unsere Becher, bevor wir uns erhoben und von Bord gingen. Nun hatten wir ein paar Tage Zeit zum Ausruhen. Allerdings beabsichtigten wir nicht, dies innerhalb Lótors zu tun. Wir lenkten die Pferde ein Stückchen flussaufwärts, bis wir genug Abstand zu der Ansiedelung hatten. Dort schlugen wir ein provisorisches Lager auf. Die Ruhe tat uns gut. Vor allem Reeda.

Am zweiten Abend saßen wir am Feuer. Der Himmel über uns war übersät mit Sternen. "Wie bist du hier in den Süden geraten, Reeda", fragte ich sie, während sie mit geschickten Händen die gefangenen Fische ausnahm. Auf einem der heißen Steine rund um das Feuer buken bereits Teigfladen. Ich schälte ein paar Rüben, die wir roh dazu essen würden. Reeda seufzte auf.

"Meine Familie gehört zur Händlergilde von Pelargir", begann sie nach einigen Minuten, "mein Vater starb vor ein paar Sonnenläufen, als er Ware aus Ostelor holte. Piraten überfielen das Schiff. Es gelang ihnen jedoch nicht es zu kapern. Etliche Seeleute wurden dabei getötet. Meine Mutter hat die Nachricht nicht verkraftet. Sie tötete sich selber, kaum dass die Trauerzeit vorüber war. Mit einem Mal standen meine beiden Schwestern, meine drei Brüder und ich alleine da. Mein Onkel, der Bruder unseres Vaters, nahm uns auf, obwohl er eigene Kinder hat. Er versprach gut für uns zu sorgen. Das tat er auch. Mein ältester Bruder heiratete Kusine Reniala. Meine ältere Schwester wurde in eine Händlerfamilie nach Linhír vermählt. Mein älterer Bruder Danhark schickte er nach Mecrast in die Lehre zu einem befreundeten Händler. Mein jüngster Bruder fand, Dank meines Onkels, Aufnahme in der Gilde der Gelehrten."

Sie stockte einen Moment. "Ich war auf dem Weg zu meiner eigenen Vermählung", fuhr sie fort, "mein Onkel hatte mich mit dem jüngsten Sohn einer Händlerfamilie aus Dol Amroth verbunden. Unser Schiff geriet in einen Sturm auf der Höhe von Mecrast. Wir wurden abgetrieben nach Süden. Nachdem sich das Wetter gelegt hatte fanden wir uns auf dem offenen Meer. Piraten aus Umbar kaperten gegen Abend das Schiff. Sie trafen die Mannschaft unvorbereitet, da sie noch damit beschäftigt waren die Sturmschäden auszubessern. Viele wurden getötet. Diejenigen, welche den Angriff überlebten, wurden zusammengepfercht. In Umbar trennte man uns nach Geschlechtern. Zwei Tage später wurde ich das erste Mal verkauft."

Ihre Hand berührte das Brandzeichen an ihrer Schulter. "Dies war vor sechs Sonnenläufen", sagte sie leise, "ich geriet immer weiter in den Süden. Meine Herrn wurden meiner schnell überdrüssig. So wurde ich in rascher Folge verkauft oder verschenkt. Einer verlor mich gar beim Spiel. Der vorletzte tauschte mich gegen eine Schiffspassage nach Ró-molló. Der Händler verkaufte mich dann an den Wirt für zwei Goldstücke. Seit nahezu einem Sonnenlauf war ich seine Sklavin."

Ekel schüttelte sie. Beruhigend legte ich meine Hand auf ihren Arm. "Du brauchst dich nun nicht mehr zu fürchten", sprach ich, "wir werden dich freilassen, sobald wir in Ostelor sind. Als freie Frau sollst du Pelargir betreten." Dankbar sah sie mich an. "Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich euch danken soll", erwiderte sie. In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen. "Du brauchst uns nicht zu danken", warf Anordil ein, der aus den Schatten an das Feuer trat, "Gold ist uns nicht wichtig." Er ließ sich nieder und stibitzte ein Stück von dem mittlerweile fertig gegarten Fisch.

Der Abend wurde noch heiter. Es war schön zu sehen, wie Reeda sich allmählich wieder als ein Mensch fühlte und nicht nur wie ein Stück Ware.

Am nächsten Tag packten wir unsere Sachen zusammen. Leider bedeutete dies auch, dass wir uns von den Pferden trennen mussten. Sie hatten uns treu und brav bis hierhin geleitet. Vor den Toren der Stadt ließen wir Hithu und Alagos frei. Sie würden ihren Weg zurück in Talerons Stall sicher finden, da hatte ich keine Bedenken. Ich bedauerte nur, dass ich diese prächtigen Tiere aus unserer Obhut gehen lassen musste.

Gegen Abend gingen wir dann an Bord. Die Nacht verlief ruhig und wir konnten uns an das leichte Schaukeln gewöhnen. Früh in der Dämmerung legten wir ab. Gunumba nutzte den aufkommenden Morgenwind um Geschwindigkeit aufzunehmen. Rasch glitt das Schiff durch die leichten Wellen.

- 15 -


	39. Passage nach Norden

Passage nach Norden 

Ich genoss die Reise auf dem Flussweg. Der Celiant ähnelte ein wenig einer Mischung aus dem Nil und dem Amazonas. Das Flussufer erschien dicht bewachsen, aber nicht derart tropisch, wie in Südamerika. Die Vegetation bestand aus einer eigentümlichen Mischung von dichtem Buschwerk und tropischen Bäume, die mit Schilf sowie papyrusähnlichen Pflanzen sich abwechselten. Der Celiant selbst war äußerst fischreich. In dem klaren Wasser tummelten sich Schwärme von Fischen verschiedenster Art. Bei manchen hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie Piranhas ähnlich sahen. Aber ich hatte keine Lust meine Vermutung durch Beweise zu erhärten.

Aufgrund des eher leichten Windes kamen wir nur langsam voran. Nach sechs Tagen endlich konnten wir die Brücke vor uns sehen, die den Celiant überspannte. Ich hielt den Atem an. Die Brücke bestand aus vierzehn geschwungenen Bögen, die den Fluss überspannten. Der Wind trug den Geruch von Salz mit sich. Dutzende von Möwen begrüßten unser kleines Schiff mit wildem Gekreische. Deutliche Zeichen, dass das Meer nicht mehr fern war. Freude durchfuhr mich, als ich die Silhouette Ostelors in der Sonne sah. Bald würden wir auf einem Schiff nach Norden sein.

Trutzige Mauern umgaben Ostelor zur Landseite hin. In regelmäßigen Abständen wurden sie unterbrochen von Wachtürmen. Die Stadt selber lag auf einer Landzunge, welche weit ins Meer hinein ragte. Zur Seeseite hin waren drei achteckige wuchtige Türme zu erkennen. In der Einfahrt zum Hafen lag eine kleinere Insel, ebenfalls mit einem achteckigen Turm. Weiter im Inneren der Bucht konnte man eine weitere, größere Insel, auf der ein weiterer Turm in die Höhe ragte, liegen sehen.

Gunumbas Schiff segelte in eines der drei Hafenbecken hinein. Die Häfen zusammengenommen konnten gut und gerne dreihundert Schiffe aufnehmen. Hier lagen die großen Schiffe, die für eine Passage über das Meer gedacht waren. Eines davon würde bestimmt Richtung Pelargir segeln.

Ruhig lenkte Gunumba das Schiff an den Anlegesteg. Bevor er die Ladung löschte, wollte er dem Hafenmeister einen Besuch abstatten. „Wenn ihr es möchtet, so begleitet mich", wandte er sich an Anordil. „Gerne kommen wir mit euch", entgegnete dieser. Gunumba schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Mit Verlaub, Herr Anordil", warf er ein, „nur ihr alleine. Die Menschen in Ostelor sind Frauen gegenüber nicht sonderlich aufgeschlossen. Frauen haben am Hafen nichts zu suchen. – Außer sie gehen dort ihrer Arbeit nach oder sind Sklavinnen, was bei den meisten der Fall ist."

Was das für eine Arbeit war, führte er nicht aus, aber ich konnte es mir denken. „Wir werden an Bord warten", sagte ich zu Anordil, „Reeda und ich werden das Gepäck zusammen räumen." Anordil nickte mir zu. Er schnürte sich eines seiner Schwerter um und folgte Gunumba an Land.

Wir Frauen gingen unter Deck. Allerdings waren wir rasch mit der Packerei fertig. Schließlich hatten wir nicht viel. „Und wie geht es jetzt weiter", fragte Reeda. Ich schnürte meine Schwerter um. „Wir werden an Land gehen und uns nach einer Passage Richtung Norden umhören", entgegnete ich, „Anordil wird den Hafenmeister nach den möglichen Schiffen fragen." Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie den einfachen dunkelgrauen Umhang über die Schulter schlang. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich bald in der Heimat sein werde", Reedas Stimme klang aufgeregt, „es ist wie ein Traum." Ich lächelte. Wie gut konnte ich sie verstehen. „Komm", sagte ich, „wir müssen an Deck."

Ich nahm eines der Bündel und ging die schmalen Stufen hinauf. Reeda folgte mir. Oben an Bord herrschte noch Ruhe. Doch bald würde hektische Betriebsamkeit ausbrechen. Wir legten unser Gepäck ab und warteten. Von Land aus wurden wir aufmerksam gemustert. Die Passanten warfen uns neugierige Blicke zu. Aber keiner von ihnen wagte es uns anzusprechen. Anscheinend zollte man meinen beiden gekreuzten Elbenschwertern den notwendigen Respekt.

Nach einiger Zeit sahen wir Anordil und Gunumba auf das Schiff zu kommen. „Der Hafenmeister meinte, dass in den nächsten Tagen mehrere Schiffe nach Norden auslaufen", informierte uns Anordil, „wir sollen einfach auf diesen nachfragen, ob sie Passagiere mitnehmen." „Gute Nachrichten", antwortete ich, „was tun wir nun? An Bord solange warten?"

Gunumba schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Ich werde die Nacht nicht im Hafen verbringen", warf er ein, „sobald wir ausgeladen und wieder neu beladen haben, werde ich den Weg nach Lótor einschlagen. Wegen der Aufstände, die den Handelsweg im Osten blockieren, dürfen die kleinen Schiffe nicht mehr länger als nötig im Hafen liegen." „Das ist bedauerlich", sagte ich, „es hätte einiges erleichtert."

„Ich gebe euch den Rat in der ‚Singenden Möwe' einzukehren", wandte sich Gunumba an Anordil, „das Gasthaus ist sauber, das Essen gut und dort lassen sich nur ehrliche Schiffsführer nieder." „Vielen Dank für euren Rat", entgegnete Anordil, „wir wünschen euch noch eine gute Heimkehr und allzeit Wind, um die Segel zu füllen." Gunumba nickte uns noch einmal zu. Dann verließen wir das Schiff über die wankende Planke.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl nach all den Tagen festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Meine ersten Schritte an Land fielen etwas wackelig aus. Reeda hatte noch mehr Probleme. Sie schwankte regelrecht hin und her. Doch auch sie fing sich nach einigen Schritten.

Wir folgten Gunumbas Ratschlag und bekamen Quartier in der ‚Singenden Möwe'. Nachdem wir unser Gepäck dort abgestellt hatten, gingen wir erneut zum Hafen. Reeda blieb allerdings im Gasthaus. Ihr hatten die lüsternen Blicke und anzüglichen Bemerkungen der Seeleute nicht behagt. Schließlich trug sie immer noch die Armspange, die sie als Sklavin auswies.

Folglich begleitete nur ich Anordil. Auf dem ersten Schiff, das wir betraten, wurden wir abgewiesen. Das zweite fuhr nicht nach Pelargir. Aber bei dem dritten hatten wir Glück. Es war ein größerer Schoner mit Namen „Stern von Belfalas". Dies ließ uns schon hoffen, dass es zumindest Mecrast anlaufen würde.

Vor der Planke blieben wir stehen. Oben an Bord hantierten einige Seeleute mit Tauen. Es waren drahtige Männer mit von Salz und Wasser gebräunter Haut, die nur eine Bruche um ihre Lenden geschlungen hatten. Unter den Tüchern, die die Häupter verbargen, kringelten sich dunkle Locken.

„Seid gegrüßt", sagte Anordil höflich zu einem der Seeleute auf Westron, „wir suchen euren Kapitän oder Steuermann." Erstaunt blickte dieser zu uns herunter. Als er Anordil als Elben erkannte, verbeugte er sich ehrerbietig. „Ich grüße euch, Herr Elb", gab dieser zurück, „womit kann ich euch dienen?" „Wir suchen Passage nach Pelargir", antwortete Anordil. „Wir steuern Pelargir an", erwiderte der Mann, „dort drüben steht unser Schiffsführer. Mit ihm müsst ihr verhandeln. Kommt doch bitte an Bord, Herr Elb."

Geschickt betraten wir über die Planke das Schiff. Es war bedeutend größer, als das von Gunumba. Aber schließlich fuhr die „Stern von Belfalas" auch über die offene See, was mit einer kleinen Nußschale äußerst gefährlich werden konnte. Der Seemann gab uns einen Wink ihm zu folgen. Er brachte uns zum Vordeck hinüber.

Dort stand ein hochgewachsener Mann, der mit Adleraugen das Beladen des Schiffes verfolgte. Er war in eine blaue, mit hellblauen Stickereien verzierte Hose aus festem Tuch gekleidet. Das Hemd war aus demselben Stoff gefertigt und ähnelte eher einer weit geschnittenen Tunika. Sein dunkelbraunes Haupthaar und der Bart wirkten sorgfältig gestutzt. Die Haut war sonnengebräunt. In den wasserblauen Augen spiegelte sich das Meer.

Der Seemann, der uns begleitete, verbeugte sich knapp. „Diese Reisenden suchen eine Passage nach Pelargir, Herr", informierte er den Mann. Dieser nickte verhalten. Mit einem Wink entließ er den Seemann, der rasch zu seiner Arbeit eilte. „Seid mir willkommen an Bord", grüßte der Mann uns, „ich bin Hadamir Fenward und Herr dieses Schiffes." „Ich grüße euch, Hadamir Fenward", entgegnete Anordil, „wir sind auf dem Weg in den Norden und suchen ein Schiff, das uns mitnimmt. Wir sind zu dritt. Meine Gemahlin hier an meiner Seite, eine Reisegefährtin und ich."

Hadamir Fenward musterte ihn amüsiert. Ein Elb, der mit zwei Frauen reiste. Was mochte er wohl davon halten? „Da habt ihr Glück, werter Elbenherr", sagte er statt dessen, „drei Kojen sind noch frei. Allerdings in einem Raum. Die Passage kostet vier Goldstücke für jeden. Grundverpflegung wie Wasser, Brot und ein Streifen Fisch sind inbegriffen. Alles andere müsst ihr selber an Bord bringen."

Das hörte sich gut an. Anordil sah auch sehr zufrieden aus. „Das gilt", erwiderte dieser und langte in seinen Beutel. Er zog eine Handvoll gondorianischer Goldmünzen hervor. Davon zählte er zwölf in die Hand des Schiffsführers ab. „Mit der Morgenflut laufen wir aus", sagte Hadamir Fenward zu uns, „seid pünktlich an Bord. "

Zufrieden verließen wir das Schiff. Jetzt konnten wir in Ruhe über den Marktplatz wandern. Dort kauften wir ein paar Dinge, die wir gebrauchen konnten. Unter anderem auch ein neues Gewand für Reeda. Schließlich sollte sie anständig aussehen, wenn wir morgen an Bord gingen. Vom Angebot des Marktes war ich zudem angenehm überrascht.

Ostelor glich einer altrömischen Hafenstadt. Man konnte sehen, dass hier geplant gebaut worden war. Straßen und Häuserreihen waren gradlinig errichtet. Die Straßen breit und gut gepflastert. Der Marktplatz selber war groß. An der einen Seite führten vier Brücken über einen kleinen Seitenfluss. Auf der anderen Seite wurde der Platz von einem großen Gebäude aus rotem Stein gesäumt. Es schien als Handelszentrum oder Rathaus zu dienen. Auf alle Fälle herrschte dort ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen.

Gegen Abend kehrten wir ins Gasthaus zurück. Reeda erwartete uns bereits. Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht aus dem uns zugewiesenen Zimmer getraut. „Es ist Zeit sie freizulassen", wisperte Anordil mir zu. Ich nickte. Dem konnte ich nur zustimmen.

„Reeda, komme zu mir", befahl er ihr. Ohne Zögern eilte sie herbei. „Ja, Herr", hauchte sie, „ihr wünscht?" „Sieh mich an", Anordils Stimme verlangte Gehorsam, „und nun sprich – ich bin frei." Sie sah ihn entgeistert an. Dann schlug sie schnell die Augen nieder. „Bitte spielt nicht mit mir", entgegnete sie leise. Anordil lächelte.

„Ich spiele nicht", sagte er und nahm ihr rasch die Armspange ab. Reedas Fleisch darunter war schneeweiß, „wie wir es dir versprochen haben, schenken wir dir die Freiheit. Als freie Frau sollst du das Schiff betreten, dass dich in deine Heimat bringt." Wortlos betrachtete sie die silberne Armspange, die Anordil ihr entgegenhielt. Das Zeichen, dass sie frei war. Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie das schmale Schmuckstück annahm.

„Und nun ziehe diese Gewänder an", wies ich sie an, „für eine freie Frau ziemt es sich nicht, herumzulaufen, wie eine gewöhnliche Sklavin." Ich drückte ihr die neu gekauften Gewänder in die Hand. Anordil ging diskret nach draußen, während ich Reeda half sich umzuziehen. Mit spitzem Fuß schob sie die abgetragenen Kleider zu einem Haufen zusammen. „Bin ich jetzt wirklich frei", fragte sie ungläubig und rieb die schmale silberne Spange an ihrem Arm. Sie wurde von den Falten des Gewandes überdeckt. Ich flocht ihre Haare ein, die sie nun offen tragen durfte.

„Natürlich bist du frei", schalt ich ein wenig, „Anordil hält immer sein Wort. – Ist Reeda dein wirklicher Name oder hatten die Sklavenhändler dir diesen gegeben?" Erstaunt sah sie mich an. „Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht", erwiderte sie verblüfft, „ich darf ja meinen Namen wieder tragen. – Loreana. – Meine Eltern hatten mich Loreana genannt." Ich lächelte sie an.

„Nun denn, Loreana", sprach ich sie mit ihrem wirklichen Namen an, „dann folge mir zum Mahle. Heute abend wollen wir so richtig schwelgen, bevor wir auf dem Meer nur karge Kost erhalten." Zögernd erhob sie sich. Es war klar zu sehen, dass sie sich noch nicht mit dem Gedanken angefreundet hatte, keine Sklavin mehr zu sein. Wahrscheinlich würde dies auch noch ein Weilchen auf sich warten lassen. Vor der Türe wartete Anordil. Er lächelte zufrieden, als er uns sah.

Gemeinsam gingen wir die Stiege hinunter in den Schankraum. Wie alle Häuser Ostelors war auch dieses Gasthaus aus Stein gemauert. Im Schankraum waren die Wände mit Putz versehen, der einen gelblichen Ton angenommen hatte. Auf einer Seite waren Nischen abgeteilt, die einen gewissen Grad an Privatsphäre verhießen. Zwei Stufen führten dort hinauf. Die Nischen selber waren mit Rundbögen verziert. Die Tische und Bänke bestanden aus durch den Gebrauch dunkel gewordenem Holz. Der Boden war mit sorgfältig geglätteten Steinen belegt. Hinter der gemauerten Theke standen auf langen Regalbrettern fein säuberlich tönerne Krüge aufgereiht. Sogar der eine oder andere fein geblasene Kelch aus Glas hatte dort seinen Platz gefunden. Die Wände waren verziert mit Kohlezeichnungen von kundiger Hand, welche unterschiedliche Schiffe und Landschaften zeigten. In regelmäßigen Abständen ragten schmiedeeiserne Halter aus der Wand, in denen sich tönerne Öllichte befanden, die ein sanftes Licht verbreiteten.

Als wir den Schankraum betraten, waren nur wenige Gäste anwesend. Der Wirt stand hinter der Theke und füllte tönerne Krüge mit Wein. Sein Hemd und die Hosen aus festem braunen Tuch waren sauber und die lederne rostfarbene Schürze zeigte keine Flecken. Mägde eilten hin und her. Auch sie waren sauber gewandet in einfache dunkelblaue Tuniken mit Kopftüchern. Ihre Armspangen verrieten ihren Sklavenstatus. Aber keine von ihnen hatte blaue Flecken oder wirkte ungepflegt. Sie wirkten sogar ausgesprochen fröhlich. Eine von ihnen eilte auf uns zu, sobald sie unser ansichtig wurde. Ehrerbietig verbeugte sie sich.

„Mein Herr hat mir befohlen euch zu einem guten Platz zu geleiten, Elbenherr", sagte sie ohne Scheu, „und euch heute abend zu Diensten zu sein. Bitte dort hinauf." Sie wies zu den Nischen. Anordil nickte lächelnd. Sie schritt flink voran und wartete höflich, dass wir die angewiesene Nische betraten. Als wir uns gesetzt hatten, lief sie rasch von dannen. Wenige Augenblicke später kehrte sie mit einem Tablett zurück, auf dem sich ein Krug mit Wein und kleine Kelche aus buntem Glas befanden.

Sie stellte alles vor uns ab. Ohne einen Tropfen zu verschütten, schenkte sie die Kelche voll. „Mein Herr ist glücklich, Leute aus dem Volk der Elben bewirten zu dürfen", sagte sie, „er hat mir befohlen euch unsere besten Speisen aufzutragen." „Sagt eurem Herrn Dank für die Freundlichkeit", erwiderte Anordil, „wir werden sein Haus weiter empfehlen."

Sanfte Röte überzog die Wangen der Magd. Anordils Stimme tat wieder ihre Wirkung. Verlegen eilte sie davon. Nur wenige Minuten später trug sie ein großes Tablett zu unserem Tisch. In jedem der zahlreichen Schälchen, die sie vor uns ab stellte, fanden sich andere kleine Köstlichkeiten. Eingelegtes Muschelfleisch und kleine Fische, die an Sardinchen erinnerten sowie ebenfalls in Essig eingelegtes Gemüse, von denen ich vieles nicht kannte. In einer großen Schale befand sich absolut frisches Brot. Es dampfte noch von der Wärme des Feuers und verströmte einen angenehmen Duft, der meinen Magen knurren ließ.

Sie entfernte sich erneut, nur um mit gebratenem Fisch wieder zu kehren, der einer gebratenen Meerbrasse nicht unähnlich war. Dazu stellte sie noch feinwürzigen Käse und eine Schale mit frischem Obst. „Solltet ihr noch einen Wunsch haben, so sagt ihn mir", sagte sie mit schüchtern niedergeschlagenen Augen, „ich versuche ihn zu erfüllen." „Wir haben jetzt keine Wünsche", entgegnete Anordil, „wir rufen dich, wenn wir etwas benötigen." „Danke, mein Herr", antwortete sie und huschte davon.

Gesittet wandten wir uns dem Mahle zu. Das Essen stellte sich als bemerkenswert gut heraus. Loreana wirkte unsicher. Immer wieder warf sie uns forschende Blicke zu. Lange Zeit hatte sie nur von dem gezehrt, was ihr übrig gelassen wurde. Es würde noch lange dauern, bis sie sich an ihre neugewonnene Freiheit gewöhnt hatte. Aber der Abend verlief sehr entspannend. Etwas später kam ein Barde und spielte für die Gäste. Die Musik war interessant. Fremd, doch temperamentvoll mit ungewöhnlichen Rhythmen. Fasziniert lauschte ich den Klängen. Allerdings zogen wir uns zeitig in unseren Schlafraum zurück.

Früh am nächsten Morgen bezogen wir Quartier auf der „Stern von Belfalas". Es war ein großes Schiff, geschätzt 100 Fuß lang, mit Ruderbänken, die mit Sklaven besetzt waren. Zwei große Dreieckssegel unterstützten die Ruderer. Mit uns reisten noch andere Passagiere. Einige Händler, gekleidet in feines Tuch und in Begleitung einer Gruppe von Söldnern. Ein Zauberer, unschwer an seiner bestickten Robe zu erkennen. Er war Schüler der Istari, wie man aus den kunstvollen Zeichen sehen konnte. Doch wessen Schüler, das entzog sich meiner Kenntnis. Vielleicht war er ja zum Orthanc unterwegs, grübelte ich. Ein Schüler Sarumans?

Ein Zwerg fiel mir ebenfalls auf. Im Gürtel die obligatorischen Kampfäxten, die er des öfteren liebevoll putzte. Ein Dorwinrim, stolz in die Tracht seines Volkes gekleidet, mit einem sorgfältig gearbeiteten Schwert auf dem Rücken. Zwei Elben, die zurückhaltend grüßten. Weißes Haar zierte ihre Köpfe. Die dunklen Augen bildeten einen merkwürdigen Kontrast dazu. Von welcher Elbenrasse mochten sie abstammen? Jedenfalls schienen sie alt zu sein. Die Farbe Blau war vorherrschend bei ihren Gewändern. Ein paar Schwertkämpfer und Bogenschützen, mutmaßlich unterwegs in die Hafenstädte, um sich dort als Söldner zu verdingen. Hauptsächlich hatte das Schiff Handelswaren geladen.

Mit der Flut liefen wir aus. Mit geschickten Anweisungen an die Ruderer manövrierte der Steuermann das Schiff aus dem Hafenbecken hinaus. Schon bald schlugen die Wellen in einem anderen Rhythmus gegen die Wände des Schiffes. Der Wind frischte auf und der Seegang wurde rauher. Schon bald war von Ostelor nur mehr eine verschwommene Silhouette zu erkennen, die schon alsbald mit dem Meer verschmolz.

Drei Tage später rückte ein schmaler Küstenstreifen auf der rechten Seite ins Blickfeld. Diesem folgten wir nach Norden. Nur einen Tag später sah ich neben unserem Schiff eine Anzahl großer Schildkröten auftauchen. Diese waren jedoch ungefährlich. Ihre dunkelgrünen Panzer schimmerten wie Smaragde in der Sonne. Erzählungen der Seeleute kamen mir in den Sinn, als ich fasziniert diesen Geschöpfen zuschaute, wie sie an der Oberfläche mehr trieben als schwammen. Erst gestern Abend hatte einer der Seeleute uns mit Geschichten unterhalten.

„Wenn es ruhige See ist, wie jetzt, kann man den Fellschildkröten begegnen", hatte er erzählt, „oh ja, Fellschildkröten. Seht mich ruhig an, - und glaubt mir. Schließlich haben meine eigenen Augen eine gesehen." Theatralisch zeigte er mit zwei Fingern auf seine weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Und ich habe überlebt! – 50 Fuß und mehr werden diese Ungetüme lang", fuhr er stolz fort, „sie gleichen schwimmenden kleinen Inseln. Ihr Panzer ist mit einem feinen Fell überzogen, dass wie Seegras aussieht. Lässt man sie in Ruhe, sind sie behäbig und träge." Manche der Zuhörer lächelten höflich. Der Mann hob gespielt eine Hand und drohte mit dem Finger. „– Aber seid gewarnt! – Greift sie nicht an. Weder mit Harpune noch mit Speer. Schnell können sie sein, lange unter Wasser bleiben und unvermittelt zuschlagen. - Oh ja, viele kleine Boote und gar Schiffe sind verschwunden."

Er schaute in die Runde. Die zweifelnden Gesichter ließen ihn erzürnt aufstehen. „Glaubt mir", bekräftigte er, „zahlreich sind die Geschichten von verlorengegangenen Schiffen. Vielleicht haben sie sich mit einer Fellschildkröte angelegt. Oder vielleicht mit einem anderen Ungetüm der See. – Nicht immer ist die See so ruhig wie heute Nacht." Er setzte sich wieder und lehnte sich an einen Mast. Genüßlich zog er an seiner Pfeife. „Kennt ihr die Geschichte vom Geisterschiff des Armantius Angrenrhanc? ..."

„So in Gedanken, anor nîn", fragte mich Anordil leise. Seine Hände legten sich sanft auf meine Schultern. „Ja", erwiderte ich, „ich habe gerade an die Geschichten gedacht, die der Seemann gestern erzählte." „Die meisten sind wirklich nur Geschichten", entgegnete er, „doch in manchen ist Wahres verborgen." Meine Augen folgten den Schildkröten, bis sie außer Sicht verschwunden waren. Träge schwammen sie dahin. Beim friedlichen Anblick dieser Vertreter der Gattung Schildkröte mochte ich daran zweifeln, dass es Fellschildkröten gab. Waren es letztendlich nur Hirngespinste der Seeleute?

Ich lehnte mich nach hinten. Deutlich fühlte ich Anordils Körper unter seinem Gewand. Selbst jetzt, nach mehreren Tagen auf See verströmte er einen Duft nach Wald und Moos. Wie brachte er das nur fertig? Versonnen blickte ich aufs Meer. Die Segel über uns spannten sich im Wind. Dieser hatte die Arbeit der Ruderer übernommen.

Anordil schlang seine Arme um mich und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf meine Wange. Als ich meinen Kopf ein wenig zur rechten Seite neigte, sah ich Loreana an der Reling sitzen. Bis auf uns beide, die einzige, die es häufig an Deck zog. Sie blickte unverwandt nach Norden. Dorthin, wo unser Ziel lag. Der Wind spielte mit ihren Haaren. Immer mehr wandelte sie sich zu der Frau, die sie einst wahr. Stolz, gebildet und sich ihrer Selbst bewusst. Nur ein Blick in ihre Augen verriet, durch welche Hölle sie gegangen war. Sorgfältig trug sie ihr Gewand so, dass es Schultern und Arme verdeckte. Niemand sollte die Brandzeichnung sehen und niemand sollte an ihrer Armspange erkennen, dass sie eine freigelassene Sklavin war.

Sie beobachtete die dreieckigen Flossen, die in einiger Entfernung das Schiff begleiteten. Haie. Sie waren häufig in diesen Gewässern anzutreffen. Ein Zeichen, dass uns ständig mahnte, auf der Hut zu sein.

Nach fünf weiteren Tagen des Müßigganges wurden wir mitten in der Nacht durch gellende Schreie geweckt. Anordil sprang aus dem Bett. Ich folgte ihm nur Sekunden langsamer. Wir warfen uns rasch ein Gewand über und ergriffen unsere Waffen. Danach stürmten wir an Deck.

Ungläubig starrte ich auf das gespenstische Bild, dass sich uns bot. Ich schluckte hart. „Was ist das denn für ein Monstrum", keuchte ich fragend. Tentakel, dick wie kleine Fässer, schlängelten sich über die Planken. Einige zuckten beinahe elektrisiert durch die Luft. In ihren Fängen sah ich zwei Seeleute und einen von den Mitreisenden zappeln. Ich erkannte den Dorwinrim. Ein anderer Tentakel war dabei sich um einen weiteren Passagier zu winden. Einer von den Elben, wenn ich richtig sah.

„Habt ihr keine Kraken in deiner Welt", konterte Anordil mit einer Gegenfrage. Blitzschnell schossen wir mehrere Pfeile in den Krakenkörper. Aber das Tier schien nicht davon beeindruckt zu sein. Zwei meiner Pfeile prallten ab. Die Haut des Kraken war derart dick, dass die Pfeile kaum eine Chance hatten einzudringen. Auch Anordils Pfeile zeigten keinerlei Wirkung. „Doch", erwiderte ich zwischen zwei Pfeilen, „aber sie werden nicht derart groß." Anordil ließ den Bogen fallen und zog seine Schwerter. Dann eilte er dem bereits von einem Tentakel umschlungenen Elben zu Hilfe.

Dieser versuchte sich mit einem Schwert von dem Fangarm los zu schneiden. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Plötzlich sah ich Anordils Schwerter von blauen Flammen überzogen. Damit schlug er auf den sich windenden Tentakel ein. Sogar mit magischen Mitteln dauerte es mehrere Schläge, bis dieser durchtrennt war. Ein schmerzvolles Kreischen drang an mein Ohr. Es ging durch Mark und Bein. Das Schiff erzitterte unter den plötzlichen Bewegungen des gigantischen Tieres.

Ich beugte mich über die Reling. In der Dunkelheit konnte ich eine undeutliche große Masse ausmachen. Bei Cernunnos Hörner, fluchte ich, wir brauchen Licht! Ich sammelte meine magischen Energien. Doch plötzlich wurde es hell um uns herum. Der Zauberer war mir zuvor gekommen und hatte uns zu ein wenig Licht verholfen. Jetzt konnte ich den Krakenkörper genauer erkennen. Ich sah, dass einer der Seeleute auf dem Weg zu der papageienschnabelähnlichen Mundöffnung des Tieres war. Es wurde höchste Zeit einzugreifen!

Ich musste das Nervenzentrum des Kraken treffen, aber ich war mir nicht mehr sicher, ob Weichtiere überhaupt ein zentrales Nervensystem besitzen. Während ich überlegte, wand der Krake mir eines seiner häßlichen Augen zu. Eine ideale Trefffläche. Ganz ruhig zielte ich und schoss. Ich durfte mir keinen Fehler erlauben.

Mein Pfeil traf das Auge, welches mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch zerplatzte. Weitere Pfeile, abgeschossen von dem anderen Elben, trafen das zweite Auge. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Anordil einen weiteren Tentakel abschlug. Der Krake kreischte, das es in den Ohren schmerzte. Seine übrigen Fangarme schlugen wild durch die Luft. Sie fegten mehrere Seeleute über Bord. Doch ich hatte bereits einen neuen Pfeil eingelegt. Nun visierte ich die weit geöffneten Mundhöhle an. Dahinter arbeiteten die harten Muskeln, welche im Regelfall das Opfer zermalmten. Die dortigen Treffer, ließen den Kraken erbeben. Sein Kreischen wurde lauter. Ich hielt mir die Ohren. Ungerührt zielte der zweite Elb ebenfalls auf die Mundöffnung. Nach einem weiteren Treffer ließ der Krake seine Opfer fallen.

Mit einem lauten Klatschen schlugen sie auf das aufgewühlte Wasser auf. Ich hoffte, dass sie schwimmen konnten. Das Schiff wurde ein weiteres Mal durchgerüttelt, als der Krake sich von der Bordwand löste und anschließend im Meer versank. Einige Minuten später wurden die über Bord Gegangenen von der Besatzung aus dem Wasser gefischt.

Vor Aufregung zitterten mir die Knie. Bis ich die unverhohlenen Blicke der Seeleute um mich herum bemerkte. Ich sah an mir herunter. Ich trug nur die hastig übergeworfene Tunika, die mehr zeigte als verhüllte. Ohne eine Mine zu verziehen steckte ich meine Waffen weg und ging unter Deck. Dabei bemerkte ich die Röte, die mir ins Gesicht stieg. Ich verfluchte insgeheim das menschliche Schamgefühl.

In unserer winzigen Kabine atmete ich auf. Mittelerde hielt ständig Überraschungen bereit. Solch ein gigantisches Meeresungetüm hatte ich niemals zuvor gesehen. Weder in meiner Welt noch hier. Loreana kam mit bleichem Gesicht aus der Dunkelheit. Sie hatte sich in die hinterste Ecke verkrochen. Ich konnte es ihr nicht einmal verübeln. Schließlich war sie keine Kämpferin und dieser Aufruhr musste schreckliche Erinnerungen geweckt haben.

Sie schwieg. Doch sie zitterte wie Espenlaub. Schweigend reichte ich ihr meine befleckte Tunika. Sie nahm sie entgegen. Einige Sekunden zögerte sie, dann besann sie sich und eilte zu unserem Gepäck. Dort zerrte sie eine saubere Tunika hervor, die sie mir reichte. Nachdem ich diese übergestreift hatte, begann ich mich vollständig anzukleiden. Auch meine Lederrüstung vergaß ich nicht. Man konnte in dieser schlafen, wenn es nötig war. Es war zwar unbequem, aber immerhin möglich. Im Gegensatz zu einer Rüstung aus Metall. Loreana half mir dabei. Diese kleinen Handreichungen gaben ihr die Möglichkeit sich zu fassen und ihre Ängste zu verarbeiten.

Anordil kam ein wenig später dazu. „Ich sehe, du hast dich aufgerüstet", sagte er leise, „das ist eine gute Idee. Selbst wenn ich die Unterbrechung der Nacht bedauere." Er begann sich gleichermaßen anzukleiden. Loreana verschwand diskret hinter der Decke, mit der wir ihr Lager abgeteilt hatten. Ich half Anordil die Rüstung anzulegen. Das Verschnüren und Zurechtrücken des Leders gaben mir Gelegenheit meine eigenen Gefühle zu beruhigen. Der Zwischenfall vorhin hatte uns gezeigt, dass auf dem Meer gleichermaßen Gefahren lauerten und man vorbereitet sein sollte. In den letzten Tagen hatten wir uns zu sehr in Sicherheit gewähnt. Eine Sicherheit, die nicht gegeben war. Nicht hier. Nicht in einem Mittelerde, das kurz davor stand von einer dunklen Macht überrollt zu werden.

Der nächste Tag war sonnig und strahlend. Tiefblauer Himmel spannte sich von Horizont zu Horizont. Der Küstenstreifen auf der rechten Seite konnte man nur erahnen. Der Wind hatte abgeflaut. Die See war ruhig. Eine spiegelnde Fläche, die wie träges Quecksilber glitzerte. Nichts ließ darauf schließen, dass unter dieser Oberfläche monströse Meeresbewohner ihre Bahnen zogen. Und ich legte auch keinen Wert darauf mit mehr als einem Bekanntschaft zu schließen. Der Kapitän ließ die Segel einholen, die schlaff an den Masten hingen. Nun mussten die Ruderer an die Arbeit.

Die dumpfen Trommelschläge, welche den Rudertakt angaben, hallten über das Wasser. Sie wurden unsere ständigen Begleiter für die nächsten Tage. Anordil und ich trugen nun ständig unsere komplette Bewaffnung. Man konnte nie wissen. Wir beobachteten, dass auch einige andere Passagiere diesem Vorbild folgten. Der Zwerg sowie die beiden anderen Elben, die sich stark im Hintergrund hielten, hatten sich aufgerüstet. Auch der Dorwinrim erschien nun bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. Doch es herrschte Ruhe. Eine trügerische Ruhe.

In den nächsten Tagen lockerte sich die Anspannung zusehends. Die Söldner widmeten sich wieder mehr ihrem Würfelspiel und vergaßen die eine oder andere Waffe unter Deck. Auch die Händler kamen aus ihren Kojen geschlichen, um sich an der frischen Luft zu ergötzen. Selbst Loreana traute sich an Deck.

Aber es beschlich mich ein Gefühl, dass wir noch lange nicht in Sicherheit waren. Anordil blieb voll bewaffnet und ich auch. „In mir ist Unruhe", sagte ich leise zu ihm, „etwas wird noch geschehen." „Ich fühle es auch", erwiderte Anordil, „und sieh zu den Kinn-Lai. Sie lassen uns nicht aus den Augen. Auch sie fühlen etwas." Ich schaute mich unauffällig um. „Kinn-Lai", fragte ich, „die beiden sind keine Elben?" Anordil schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Sie gehören zum Elbenvolk. Letzte Nacht, nach dem Angriff der Krake, sprach ich kurz mit ihnen", erzählte er mir, „die Kinn-Lai stammen von den Avari ab. Ihr Volk lebt weit im Süden. Die beiden dort sind alt. Sehr alt. Erinnerst du dich an die Stammbäume in der Bibliothek meines Vaters?"

Neugierig geworden suchte mein Auge die beiden Elben. „Ich erinnere mich", sagte ich nach einigen Sekunden des Nachdenkens, „aber werden die Avari nicht auch die Widerstrebenden genannt? Sie weigerten sich doch in den Westen zu gehen."

Anordil schaute auf das Meer hinaus. „Das ist soweit richtig", bestätigte er, „jedoch entstanden aus den Avari Elbenvölker, die sich zwar weigerten dem Ruf nach Valinor zu folgen, aber nichtsdestotrotz in Mittelerde siedelten. Die meisten leben zurückgezogen, kaum wahrnehmbar von den anderen Rassen. So wie die Hisildi, die weiterhin am See Cuivienen weit im Osten ausharren. Die Kinn-Lai und die Cuind siedelten dagegen im Süden, wobei die Kinn-Lai sich, im Gegensatz zu ihren Verwandten, mit den Menschen, die dort leben arrangiert haben. Es heißt, dass sie sogar gemeinsame Dörfern errichtet haben. Von den Hwendi im hohen Norden und auch von den Pedi im östlichen Ered Harmal Gebirge ist jedoch nahezu nichts bekannt."

Ich drehte mich zu Anordil. „Wenn sie zu den Avari gehören", warf ich ein, „warum sind sie dann auf dem Weg nach Westen?" Anordil lächelte spitzbübisch. „Die Avari nennen sich zwar ‚die Unwilligen', aber auch sie vernehmen den Ruf", erläuterte er, „manche können sich ihm widersetzen, manche nicht."

Während des Wortwechsels hatte ich mit meinen Blicken das Deck abgesucht. Am anderen Ende des Schiffes sah ich die beiden Elben schließlich. Wie Statuen saßen sie dort ein wenig erhöht und blickten nach Westen, wo die Sonne im Begriff war unterzugehen. Ein Stückchen daneben lehnte der Dorwinrim an der Reling. Auch wenn er sich nicht bewegte, so waren doch seine Augen in ständiger Bewegung. Seine Hand lag locker auf dem Schwertgriff. Auf der anderen Seite, mehr zum Heck hin, bemerkte ich den Zwerg. Er putzte seine Äxte. Zum wohl hundertsten Male an diesem Tag fuhr er mit dem Schleifstein über die Klingen. Das metallene Geräusch verursachte eine Disharmonie im Rudertakt der Trommel. Hinten auf dem Heck stand der Zauberer. Unbeweglich. Auf seinen Stab gestützt. Einer Galionsfigur gleich. Er blickte nach Süden. Kam von dort eine Bedrohung auf uns zu?

Doch nichts geschah. Weder jetzt noch in den folgenden Tagen. Aber das Gefühl der Unruhe blieb in mir. Bald saßen die Söldner nur noch im Wams an Deck und schwangen den Würfelbecher. Nur wir, die beiden Kinn-Lai, der Zwerg, der Dorwinrim und der Zauberer schienen die Bedrohung wahrzunehmen.

Am Abend des zehnten Tages nach der Krakenattacke ging die Sonne blutrot unter. Loreana stand neben mir an Deck. Sie war gelöst und entspannt. Freude stieg in ihr auf. Sie hatte mir an diesem Tage viel von sich und ihrer Familie erzählt. Ihre Wangen wurden von den Sonnenstrahlen in ein tiefes Rot getaucht.

„Ich bin glücklich", sagte sie mit strahlenden Augen, „in wenigen Tagen sind wir in Pelargir. Dann kann ich endlich meine Schwester und meine Brüder in die Arme schließen. – Ich bin so aufgeregt. Ob ich Nachricht von Ilia, meiner älteren Schwester habe? Ob sie bereits Kinder hat? Und Kusine Reniala – ob sie auch bereits von den Valar mit Kindern gesegnet wurde und somit meinen Bruder Andarek glücklich machte?" Versonnen schaute sie aufs Meer. Dann seufzte sie und reckte sich.

„Ich werde nie einen guten Mann finden", murmelte sie leise um etwas lauter fortzufahren, „ich weiß nicht einmal, wie es wird, wenn ich versuche ein normales Leben zu führen." „Mache dir jetzt keine Gedanken darüber", sagte ich mitfühlend, „es wird irgendwie weitergehen. Freue dich auf das Wiedersehen mit deiner Familie. Was dann ist, kann keiner sagen." „Du hast Recht", stimmte sie mir zu, „ich werde nun schlafen gehen. Angenehme Nachtruhe."

Sie hatte bemerkt, dass wir die Nächte seit dem Krakenangriff abwechselnd gewacht hatten. Vorher verbrachten Anordil und ich die Nachtstunden gemeinsam, eng aneinander gekuschelt. Manchmal wurden wir ein wenig lauter. Aber Loreana hatte mit keiner Mine zu verstehen gegeben, dass ihr es unangenehm war, Zeuge unserer nächtlichen Aktivitäten zu sein. Wer wusste schon, welche Gedanken ihr dabei durch den Kopf gingen? Intimität hatte sie nie in dieser Weise kennengelernt. Ich sah Loreana hinterher, wie sie unter Deck ging.

Schweigend legte mir Anordil eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie wird ihren Weg gehen", sagte er zu mir, „in welche Richtung auch immer. Es wird eine Zeit lang dauern, aber sie wird es schaffen." „Ich habe meine Zweifel", erwiderte ich traurig, „alles hängt von der Familie ab. Solange sie Verständnis für Loreanas Situation haben, wird alles gut werden. Aber was ist, wenn nicht? Was macht sie dann?" „Wir werden sehen", antwortete Anordil ausweichend, „lege dich zur Ruhe. Ich wecke dich gegen Mitternacht." Ich gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die warmen Lippen und ging ebenfalls unter Deck.

Doch nicht Anordil war es der mich weckte, sondern lautes Gebrüll und Kampfeslärm ließ mich aufschrecken. „Piraten", gellte jemand über das Deck. Loreana sah mich todesbleich an. Sie hatte die Decke ihres Lagers eng um sich gezogen. Trotzdem zitterte sie so stark, dass ich es sehen konnte. Der Griff zu meinen Waffen geschah automatisch. Sekunden später wurde die Tür zu unserer engen Kabine aufgestossen.

Ein ungewaschenes, stinkendes Etwas menschlichen Ursprunges, welches in zerlumpte Gewänder gehüllt war, sprang mit gezückter Klinge herein. Der Mann lachte hämisch, als er Loreana ansichtig wurde, die als erstes in sein Blickfeld geriet. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht allzulange daran erfreuen. Mein Schwert trennte seinen Kopf sauber vom Rumpf. Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete dieser vor Loreanas Füßen.

In Panik sprang sie auf. Die Decke entglitt ihren Fingern. Bevor ich sie daran hindern konnte, rannte sie an mir vorbei, die Stufen zum Deck hinauf. Von oben hörte ich Schwertgeklirr und laute Schreie. Hastig folgte ich Loreana. Oben erwartete mich ein unglaubliches Getümmel. Beinahe augenblicklich wurde ich von der Seite angegriffen. Entermesser blitzten. In der Dunkelheit konnte ich die schwarze Silhouette des Piratenschiffes sehen.

„Arwen", schrie Anordil mir zu, „hierher!" An meinen Gegner vorbei sah ich ihn an der anderen Bordseite. Auch er in einen heftigen Kampf verstrickt. Mit Mühe kämpfte ich mir meinen Weg frei. Einige Male wurde ich getroffen. Doch ich verbiss den Schmerz. Jetzt war ich froh darüber, dass wir in den letzten Tagen in der unbequemen Rüstung geschlafen hatten. Dann standen Anordil und ich Rücken an Rücken. Wie ein eingespieltes Team hielten wir uns die Piraten vom Leib.

Loreana erblickte ich einige Schritte von uns entfernt. Ihr Blick irrte panisch umher. Das helle Gewand besudelt von Blut. Starr stand sie dort. Unfähig sich zu bewegen. „Loreana, hierher zu uns", rief ich ihr zu und versuchte ihr eine Bresche zu schlagen. Sie hörte meine Stimme, denn sie drehte sich in unsere Richtung. Doch sie kam nur zwei Schritte weit. Mit einem Mal ragte ein Schwert aus ihrer Brust. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie auf uns zu taumelte. Blut spritzte pulsierend aus der schweren Wunde. Sie krampfte ihre Hände darauf zusammen, aber sie konnte den Blutstrom nicht stoppen. Ungläubig starrte sie mich an. Von der Seite flog einer der Piraten in sie hinein. Der Zwerg, der schräg vor uns wütete, hatte ihn mit der Kampfaxt erwischt. Die Wucht des Aufpralles fegte Loreana und den toten Piraten über Bord.

Unsere Gegner wurden indes nicht weniger. Wir schlugen uns tapfer, konnten aber trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass das Schiff geentert wurde. Gnadenlos gingen die Piraten vor. Sie interessierten sich nur für das Schiff und die Ladung. Vielleicht noch für die Ruderer auf den Bänken. Alles andere wurde niedergemetzelt. Die Händler lagen bereits tot auf Deck. Von deren Söldnern stand nur noch ein einziger.

Mannschaft und Passagiere fielen unter den Entermessern. Erbittert setzten wir uns zur Wehr. Etliche der Piraten konnten wir ausschalten. Doch es rückten immer mehr nach und immer weniger Widerstand setzte sich ihnen entgegen. Die Nacht war erfüllt von Todesschreien und Kampfeslärm. Als wir sahen, dass es aussichtslos wurde, beschlossen wir über Bord zu gehen.

„Über Bord", befahl Anordil mit lauter Stimme. Er riss den Dorwinrim von einem der Piraten fort. Dieser setzte nach, nur um in Anordils Schwert zu laufen. Der Dorwinrim nickte. Er hatte verstanden und wandte sich zum Heck. Einzig der Zwerg führte weiterhin seine Äxte wie ein Berserker. Anscheinend waren Anordils Worte nicht zu ihm durchgedrungen. „Über Bord", schrie Anordil auf Khuzdul. An Heck sah ich den Zauberer ins Meer springen. Die beiden Kinn-Lai gaben ihm Deckung. Auch sie hatten den Ruf vernommen.

Mit einem Mal wallte eine Nebelwand von Heck aus über das Schiff. Anordil packte mich am Arm und zog mich mit nach hinten. Mit gewaltigen Schwertstreichen bahnten wir uns den Weg. Als wir am Heck ankamen, stand einer der Kinn-Lai mit erhobenem Schwert an der Reling. „Rasch", befahl er, „der Nogoth und der Mensch sind bereits an Bord. Ich kappe das Seil."

Anordil schwang sich elegant über Bord. Er hatte das Seil erfasst, dass das Beiboot mit dem Schiff verband. Ohne weiter zu überlegen folgte ich ihm. Erst als ich an dem Seil hing und mich hinunter hangelte, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mich nur wenige Fuß über einem sehr kalten, nassen und vor allem tiefen Meer befand, in dem zahlreiche Haie ihre Bahnen zogen.

Sekunden später tauchte das Beiboot auf. Erleichtert schwang ich mich an Bord. Hinter uns erschien der Silvan aus dem Nebel. „Leise", hörte ich den Zauberer, „ich schicke noch einmal ein bisschen Nebel." „Wir müssen rasch rudern", sagte der Dorwinrim, „das Ufer liegt in diese Richtung. Ich habe mich vor dem Nebel noch orientieren können." „Dann lasst uns eilen", entgegnete Anordil. Jeder von uns erhielt ein Ruderblatt. Einer der Kinn-Lai schnitt das Seil durch, dass uns mit dem Schiff verband. Mit vereinten Kräften legten wir uns in die Riemen.

Alsbald schwand die Nebelwand. Wir wagten kein Licht zu machen, sondern ruderten weiter durch die Dunkelheit. Über uns flackerten die Sterne. Gegen den dunklen Nachthimmel sahen wir die Schatten der beiden eng nebeneinander liegenden Schiffe. Auf dem einen brannte es. Rauchschwaden stiegen auf. Der Kampflärm verstummte allmählich. Mit jedem Fuß, den wir zurücklegten, wurde es ruhiger. Bis nur noch das gleichmäßige Eintauchen der Ruderblätter und unser hastiger Atem zu hören war. Rasch legten wir eine größere Distanz zwischen dem Schiff und uns zurück.

Wir mussten noch bei Dunkelheit den Küstenstreifen erreichen, damit wir eine Chance hatten, den Piraten zu Entkommen. Der Dorwinrim steuerte uns zuversichtlich. Anordil schaute sich um und nickte. „Dort hinten sehe ich Land", sagte er, „wir werden es vor der Dämmerung erreichen."

„Diese verdammten Piraten", murmelte der Zwerg und streichelte liebevoll seine Axt. Eine davon hatte er verloren. Da wir mit dem Rücken zum Küstenstreifen saßen, konnte ich die Umrisse der Schiffe in der Nacht verschwinden sehen. Meine Gedanken waren bei Loreana. Ich sah sie vor mir, wie sie über Bord geschleudert wurde. Dem Tode geweiht, als sie in den kalten Fluten versank. Ihr Haar flatterte gespenstisch um ihr bleiches Gesicht. Aus ihren Augen blickte der Tod. Krampfhaft hatte sie ihre Hände auf die klaffende Wunde gepresst, aus der pulsierend der rote Lebenssaft quoll. Der Schock des eiskalten Wassers musste ihr endgültig den Tod gebracht haben.

Ich stellte mir vor, wie sie langsam in den Fluten versank. Immer näher auf den Meeresboden zu schwebte, um dort ein kaltes nasses Grab zu finden. Ich mochte nicht daran denken, dass vielleicht Haie in diesem Moment ihren Leib zerrissen.

Mögen die Valar dir gnädig sein, sprach ich in Gedanken, während ich weiter ruderte. Es war dir nicht vergönnt die Heimat zu sehen. Mögest du zumindest nun den Frieden finden, nach dem dir verlangte. Hiro den îdh ab 'wanath, Loreana.

to be continued ...

Anmerkung: Die Erklärung über die Avari und den daraus entstandenen Völkern habe ich der Website Mittelerde-Portal entnommen. Dort sind noch viele wissenswerte Dinge über die Elben und die anderen Rassen zusammengetragen.


	40. Bis zu den Toren Mordors

Bis zu den Toren Mordors 

Schweigend legten wir uns in die Riemen. Ab und zu kontrollierten Anordil und die beiden Kinn-Lai den Kurs, den der Dorwinrim steuerte. Der Küstenstreifen rückte immer näher. Bald konnten selbst diejenigen, die keine Nachsicht hatten, einen schmalen schwarzen Streifen erkennen, der stetig an Masse zunahm. Nach unendlich scheinender Zeit wurde es heller im Osten. Der Morgen dämmerte. Mit den ersten Strahlen der Sonne erreichten wir das feste Land. Der Sand knirschte, als das Boot auflief. Erleichtert sprangen wir von Bord. Das Wasser umspielte kühl die Füße. Mit vereinten Kräften zogen wir das kleine Boot den schmalen Strand hinauf hinter die kahlen Felsen. Falls man nach uns suchte, sollte es nicht zu offensichtlich zu erkennen sein, wo wir an Land gegangen waren.

Hinter den Felsen begann ein waldreiches Gebiet. Gedrungene, knorrige Bäume ragten in den Himmel. Das Unterholz bestand aus dichtem Gebüsch. Wir drangen ein Stückchen in diesen Wald ein, bis wir eine einigermaßen geschützte Lichtung fanden. Dort ließen wir uns erschöpft zu Boden sinken. Ich für meinen Teil schlief augenblicklich ein.

Als ich erwachte, brannte ein kleines geschütztes Feuer. Der Zwerg saß leise schimpfend davor. Ihm gegenüber hatte der Zauberer Platz genommen. Daneben lag der Dorwinrim auf dem Boden. Auch er schlief. Von Anordil und den Kinn-Lai war nichts zu sehen. Aber meine Wunden waren verschwunden. Nur dünne, rosafarbene Striemen konnte ich erkennen.

„Auch schon wach", brummte der Zwerg in der für seine Rasse typischen Manier. „Vielen Dank für den Morgengruß", konterte ich in Khuzdul. Erschrocken hob er eine Augenbraue. Sein Räuspern glich mehr einem Husten. „Verzeiht meine Unhöflichkeit", erwiderte er in Westron, „ich bin Mati Eisenarm aus Baraz-dûm in den Eisernen Bergen." „Ich entbiete dir meinen Gruß, Mati Eisenarm", antwortete ich höflich, „mein Name ist Arwen Ceridwen Glordoroniell, Gemahlin des Anordil und Schwertmeisterin des Hauses Glordoron."

Ich hatte mich aufgesetzt und streckte mich. Die Antwort des Zwerges hatte mich hellhörig gemacht. Etwas kam mir bekannt vor, aber ich konnte nicht sagen was. Der Dorwinrim war in der Zwischenzeit von unserem Wortwechsel aufgewacht. Er horchte auf, als ich meinen Namen nannte und lächelte überrascht. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Elben auch menschliche Schwertkämpfer unterrichten", warf er ein, „ich bin übrigens Ordalon Nagun von den Ufern des Celduin. Mein Clan produziert den besten Wein in Mittelerde. Allerdings lag mein Geschick eher beim Führen eines Schwertes."

„Sei mir gegrüßt, Arwen Glordoroniell", sagte der Zauberer und neigte ein wenig sein Haupt, „ich werde Radumon Ascalian genannt. Ich lerne bei den Istari und bin auf dem Weg nach Isengart, um die Weihe durch den Obersten meines Ordens zu erhalten. Radagast der Braune ist mein Lehrmeister." „Radagast der Braune", fragte ich überrascht, „ich dachte, seine Heimat ist weit im Norden?"

„Das ist richtig", erwiderte Radumon, „er schickte mich vor einigen Sonnenläufen auf Pilgerreise. Nun bin ich auf dem Heimweg. Er erwartet mich, sobald ich meine Weihe erhalten habe." Ich betrachtete ihn höflich. Wusste er von Sarumans Machenschaften? Radumon wirkte unauffällig, eher neutral. Warum sollte er von den Pakten Sarumans wissen, wenn selbst Gandalf der Graue nichts ahnte? Jedenfalls sah mich Radumon jetzt neugierig an. Ich hob an, um etwas zu sagen, als Anordil und die beiden Kinn-Lai zurückkehrten.

Zärtlich gab mir Anordil einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du bist wach", sagte er leise, „wie fühlst du dich?" „Gut", entgegnete ich, „wie man sich nach so einer Nacht eben fühlt." Er lächelte ob meines Sarkasmus. Dann wandte er sich an die Kinn-Lai. „Dies ist meine Gemahlin Arwen Ceridwen", stellte er mich vor, „Schwertmeisterin des Hauses Glordoron. – Und dies sind Padordûr und Helegnaur. Strategen und Bogenmeister des Hauses Gildin in den Südlanden." Die beiden grüßten stumm. Anscheinend hielten sie nicht viel von Worten.

Anordil wies mit einer Hand in die Runde. Er wollte uns allen die Neuigkeiten mitteilen. Wir hockten uns um das Feuer. Padordûr legte zwei magere Kaninchen ab, die noch in ihrem Fell steckten. Dann zeichnete Anordil eine grobe Karte in die Erde. Bevor er zum Sprechen anhob, wusste ich, dass es nichts Gutes war.

„Hier wurden wir von den Piraten angegriffen", erklärte er und deutete auf die Karte, „die Strömung und das Rudern haben uns in diese Richtung getragen. – Deutlich weiter von dem ursprünglichen Kurs weg, den das Schiff hatte. Dank der Navigationskünste Ordalons sind wir zum Glück nicht weiter abgetrieben. – Padordûr ist sich sicher, dass wir uns im Gebiet von Umbar befinden. Unsere Erkundungen scheinen dies auch zu bestätigen. Das heißt, wir haben nach Norden, wie nach Süden hinter diesem Grünstreifen Wüste vor uns."

Umbar – also waren wir an dem schmalen grünen Streifen der Wüste von Haradwaith gelandet. Bedauernd sah Anordil mich an. „Ich hatte uns eigentlich die Wüste ersparen wollen", flüsterte er mir auf Gälisch zu, „aber das Schicksal hat es anders gewollt." Sacht legte ich eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ich werde es überleben", antwortete ich und fuhr auf Westron fort, „wenn wir uns in Umbar befinden, so müssen wir nach Norden durch die Wüste?"

Padordûr schüttelte verhalten den Kopf. „Es gibt die Möglichkeit an der Küste entlang zu wandern", warf er ein, „ein beschwerlicher, steiniger Weg. Aber durch das Meer haben wir genügend Nahrung und auch Wasser - " „ - Wasser, welches wir nicht trinken können", unterbrach ihn der Zwerg rüde und sprang zornig auf.

Ordalon legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wasser, welches man trinkbar machen kann", sagte er ruhig, „vielleicht kann Radumon dies tun." Erwartungsvoll blickte er zu dem Zauberer. „Meine Kraft reicht um das nötigste zu wandeln", bestätigte er.

„Wenn das so ist", sagte der Zwerg, „so lasst uns aufbrechen. Je schneller wir in Pelargir sind desto besser." „Gemach, Herr Zwerg", bremste Anordil ihn, „wir sollten diese Nacht hier ruhen und Kraft schöpfen. Die Wegstrecke ist kein Spaziergang. – Außerdem müssen wir unser Habseligkeiten sichten und ein wenig essen. Kraftlos marschiert es sich nur äußerst schwierig."

„Ihr habt Recht, Herr Elb", antwortete der Zwerg, „viel ist es nicht, was mir geblieben ist, aber selbst mit zwei Äxten ist ein Zwerg gefährlich." Er hockte sich zurück ans Feuer. Ordalon schwieg und langte zu den Kaninchen. Mit ruhigen Bewegungen schälte er diese aus ihrem Fell. Helegnaur reichte ihm einen Ast, auf den er die Kaninchen steckte. Kurze Zeit später brieten diese über dem Feuer. Der Duft, der von ihnen ausströmte, ließ meinen Magen knurren.

Anordil zog mich an die Seite. Schweigend sichteten wir, was wir hatten retten können. Viel war es nicht. Schließlich konnten wir bei unserer hastigen Flucht nur dass mitnehmen, was wir am Leib trugen. Zum Glück hatten wir in den letzten Nächten in unserer Rüstung geschlafen, so dass nicht allzuviel fehlte.

Mein Kampfstab war leider mit unter den Verlusten, wie auch der Lederbeutel mit unserer Ersatzkleidung, den Wasserflaschen und kleineren Utensilien. Aber man konnte sie ja später ersetzen. Unsere Bögen mussten wir neu bespannen. Die Bogensehnen hatten bei unserer eiligen Flucht stark gelitten.

Bei den anderen sah es auch nicht besser aus. Radumon trug alleine sein Reisegewand und den Wanderstab. Alles andere war an Bord geblieben. Mati Eisenarm hatte zwei seiner vier Äxte eingebüßt. Der Dorwinrim Ordalon hatte nur noch ein Schwert und seine Dolche. Am wenigsten hatten die Kinn-Lai verloren. Sie waren sogar noch im Besitz von zwei Wasserschläuchen.

Nach dem kargen Mahl besprachen wir unseren weiteren Weg. Padordûr war vor etlichen Jahrhunderten an der Küste entlang gewandert. Er rekonstruierte den Küstenverlauf und mit seiner Hilfe legten wir eine vorläufige Richtung fest. Nach der Aussage der Kinn-Lai lag ein zerklüfteter und beinahe unzugänglicher Pfad vor uns, bis wir auf den Flusslauf des Harnen treffen würden. Dieser Teil der Reise würde gut und gerne sieben Tage dauern. Vielleicht sogar länger.

Wir beschlossen, am nächsten Morgen aufzubrechen. Bis dahin waren zumindest meine Blessuren gänzlich verheilt. In der Nacht hielten wir abwechselnd Wache. Es war sternenklar und man konnte bis weit aufs Meer hinaus sehen, dass in sanften Wellen gegen den Strand schlug. Kein Schiff war in Sicht und alles blieb ruhig. Früh in der Dämmerung machten wir uns auf den Weg. An einem schmalen Wasserlauf, der ins Meer strömte, machten wir Halt. Sorgfältig füllten wir die beiden Wasserschläuche. Sie mussten so weit es ging reichen. Wir wussten nicht, wie heiß es werden würde. In den Felsen der Küste gab es zwar immer wieder kleinere Tümpel und Rinnsale, doch sie enthielten salziges Wasser, da das Meer zu nahe war.

Die Tage verliefen eintönig. Mühsam quälten wir uns durch den zerklüfteten Küstenstreifen. Ab und zu stieg einer von uns in die Felsen hinauf, bis man ins Landesinnere sehen konnte. Dort flirrte und waberte es heiß, während die Sonne unerbittlich vom Himmel brannte. Der Blick auf das Meer zeigte immer das gleiche eintönige Bild. Aber wir hatten wenigstens Wasser. Auch wenn wir, eher gesagt Radumon, es jeden Abend umständlich entsalzen mussten, damit wir zumindest eine kleine Menge des kostbaren Nasses hatten.

Einzig über die Nahrungsbeschaffung mussten wir uns keine Gedanken machen. In den kleinen Tümpeln, welche die Gezeiten hinterließen, tummelten sich kleine Fische, Muscheln und Krabben. Nahezu jede Mahlzeit bestand aus diesen Meeresbewohnern. Nur gelegentlich gestaltete nicht vermoderter Seetang oder ein unvorsichtiger Strandvogel den Speiseplan abwechslungsreicher. Leider waren die Vögel an der Küste viel zu mager, als das man von ihnen satt werden konnte.

Am vierten Tag sahen wir gegen Mittag fern am Horizont ein Schiff auftauchen. Die Elben musterten es kritisch. „Es ist das Piratenschiff", rief Anordil, „wir sollten außer Sicht gehen, bis es verschwunden ist." Die Kinn-Lai nickten bestätigend. Rasch kletterten wir ein Stück die Felsen hinauf, um Deckung zu finden. Die Sonne hatte das Gestein aufgeheizt. Schweiß lief mir über die Haut. Regungslos verharrten wir in der brütenden Mittagshitze. Ab und zu lauerte Anordil, Helegnaur oder Padordûr hinter unserer Deckung hervor. In der Eintönigkeit des Wartens döste ich vor mich hin.

Ich vertraute auf die Elben. Stunden zogen dahin. Die Zeit dehnte sich unendlich. Viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Erst als die Sonne sich bereits dem Horizont zuneigte, gaben sie endlich Entwarnung. Anordil stieß mich sanft an.

„Wovon träumst du", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Ich lächelte ihn müde an. Meine von der Hitze ausgetrockneten Lippen versuchte ich mit der Zunge zu befeuchten. Trinken würde ich erst bei der Abendrast. „Der Wasserfall in Cillien", antwortete ich, „ich sah mich beim Baden in den Fluten. Und ich hörte Eiliant und Niniel singen." Anordil lachte leise. „Bald, meine Sonne", erwiderte er, „bald sind wir zu Hause." Er streckte mir die Hand hin und half mir beim Aufstehen. Ächzend erhob ich mich. Erleichtert streckte ich meine eingeschlafenen Glieder. Dann folgten Anordil und ich den anderen zurück auf den schmalen Pfad.

Heute gingen wir solange, bis wir den Weg vor uns nicht mehr sehen konnten. Die Elben sicherten den Lagerplatz. An diesem Abend entzündeten wir kein Feuer. In der Dunkelheit verspeisten wir die Reste vom Mittag. Jedem von uns mussten ein paar Schlucke Wasser genügen. Erst in der Morgendämmerung würde Radumon ausreichend Wasser entsalzen, damit wir uns satt trinken konnten. Die Elben hielten abwechselnd Wache, doch es blieb alles ruhig. Nur die Brandung des Meeres war zu hören. Am nächsten Morgen zogen wir weiter. In den folgenden Tagen sahen wir nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr. Nicht ein einziges Segel tauchte am Horizont auf.

Tage verstrichen in eintöniger Gluthitze. Allmählich wurden die Strapazen sichtbar. Nicht nur an unseren Gewändern, sondern auch auf den Gesichtern. Die Freude war groß, als wir endlich auf den Fluss Harnen trafen. Erleichtert atmete ich auf und atmete den Duft des frischen Grüns, dass sich an beiden Seiten des Harnen ausbreitete. Eine Wohltat nach all den Tagen salziger Meerluft. Am Ufer des Flusses ließen wir uns nieder. Nach einer kurzen Rast gingen wir allerdings noch ein Stückchen weiter flussaufwärts, bis zu einer geschützten Stelle, von wo aus das Meer nicht mehr zu sehen war. Die Elben musterten aufmerksam die Umgebung. Dicht stehende Bäume und nahezu undurchdringliches Buschwerk. Saftiges Gras spross auf dem Boden, durchsetzt mit zahlreichen Kräuterbüscheln. Hohes Schilf säumte den Uferstreifen. Diese kleine Lichtung war perfekt. Dann sahen sie sich zufrieden an.

„Wir werden hier ein paar Tage rasten", sagte Anordil, „das Wasser ist süß und sauber. Außerdem sind wir weit genug vom Meer entfernt, als das uns die Piraten entdecken könnten." Aufseufzend setzte ich mich in das weiche Gras. Jeder von uns suchte sich ein Plätzchen, wo er seine müden Glieder ein wenig strecken konnte. Nach kurzer Zeit jedoch kam wieder Leben in uns. Wortlos verschwanden die beiden Kinn-Lai. Sie hatten nur ihre Bögen mitgenommen. Ihre übrigen Waffen lagen sorgfältig nebeneinander zwischen den Wurzeln eines Baumes.

Mati erhob sich schnaufend. „Wir sollten ein bisschen Holz suchen gehen", polterte er, „und du solltest mir dabei helfen, Ordalon." Dieser hob eine Augenbraue. Der rauhe Ton des Zwerges missfiel ihm. „Warum sollte ich dir dabei helfen, Zwerg", gab dieser zurück, „du bist wesentlich näher am Boden als ich." „Weil zwei schneller das Holz gesammelt haben, als einer, du dummer Ostling", konterte Mati grummelnd, während er sich auf Ordalon zu bewegte, „und nun komm' schon, bevor diese Elben wiederkehren und sich aufregen, dass noch kein Feuer brennt. – Außerdem, wo willst du sonst deine Gewänder trocknen?"

Verständnislos sahen Ordalon und Radumon ihn an. „Gewänder trocknen", fragte Radumon. Mati stapfte kopfschüttelnd ins Unterholz. „Ihr treibt mich zur Verzweiflung", hörte ich ihn brummen, „wo, bei den Valar, wollt ihr eure gewaschenen Gewänder trocknen, wenn nicht am Feuer? – Oder habt ihr beiden vor, bis zum Ende aller Tage in salzverkrustetem Zeugs zu stecken?"

Anordil lachte leise und ich schmunzelte. Der Zwerg hatte Recht. Ich konnte es auch schon kaum erwarten, meine Gewänder in den klaren Fluten zu reinigen und anschließend mich selber. „Aber nicht hier", wisperte Anordil und wies mit dem Kopf zu den anderen. Irritiert schaute ich mich um. Dann verstand ich. „Oh", entfuhr es mir, „was schlägst du vor?"

Er schaute mich vergnügt an. „Ein Stückchen weiter flussabwärts", antwortete er, „die kleine Bucht, an der wir vorhin vorbei kamen. Sie ist geschützt und unsere Gewänder trocknen dort gut in der Sonne." Ich nickte. „Vielleicht finden wir noch ein paar Beeren für das Mahl", entgegnete ich.

„Geht nur", warf Radumon ein, „ich werde das Lager ein bisschen herrichten. Wenn die anderen fragen, dann weiß ich nicht, wo ihr seid." Wissend verzog er seinen Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen. Warum nur denken alle Männer nur an das eine, seufzte ich in Gedanken. Aber zu meiner Schande musste ich gestehen, dass ich mich tatsächlich nach Anordils Liebkosungen sehnte.

Wir lehnten unsere Bögen an einen der Bäume und verschwanden im Unterholz. Nach einer Weile erreichten wir die kleine Bucht, die Anordil meinte. Sanft schlug das Wasser an das flache, mit feinem Kies bedeckte Ufer. Die dicht stehenden Bäume spendeten genug Schatten. Ich legte meine Waffen ab und streifte dann rasch meine Gewänder vom Leib. Energisch schrubbte ich sie in dem angenehm kühlen Wasser ab. Der Schweiß auf meiner Haut vermischte sich mit dem verkrusteten Salz und dem feinen Sand des Flussbodens. Es juckte unangenehm. Doch ich wusch erst zu Ende.

Sorgfältig breitete ich meine Gewänder über einige kleine Büsche aus. Sonnenstrahlen tanzten über den Stoff und brachten die kunstvollen Stickereien zum Leuchten. Anordil war meinem Beispiel gefolgt. Allerdings hatten wir nun nichts zum Anziehen.

„Und nun", fragte ich, „was schlägt der Herr vor?" Anordils Augen leuchteten vergnügt. „Selber sauber werden", lautete sein Kommentar. Bevor ich mich wehren konnte, hatte er mich hochgehoben und trug mich in das Wasser hinein, wo er mich unvermittelt losließ. Das klare Wasser schlug über mir zusammen. Die Kälte raubte mir im ersten Moment den Atem, aber dann hatte ich die Oberfläche durchbrochen und sog heftig die Luft ein. Ich schaute mich um. Von Anordil keine Spur.

Dann zog etwas mich heftig nach unten. Als ich mich unter Wasser umsah, entdeckte ich Anordil, der mich am Bein gepackt hatte. Seine Haare umwaberten ihn wie loderndes Feuer. Ein paar Fische schwammen neugierig näher. Ich schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Fisch konnte ich nicht mehr ausstehen. Jedenfalls die nächste Zeit. Anordils Augen funkelten. Einerseits durch das Sonnenlicht, das sich im Wasser brach, andererseits weil er sich wohl köstlich über mich amüsierte. Na warte, dachte ich und schwamm in langen Zügen hinter ihm her.

Wir balgten und tobten im Wasser, bis wir erschöpft das Ufer suchten. Dort schrubbten wir uns gegenseitig mit Sand ab, bevor wir ein letztes Mal ins tiefere Wasser gingen, um uns von der Mischung aus Sand und Schmutz zu befreien. Als ich aus dem Wasser stieg, hatte meine Haut eine zartrosa Färbung angenommen.

Ich streckte mich und drückte mein Haar aus. Die Sonne wärmte meine Haut. Ihre Strahlen brachen sich in den vielen kleinen Wassertropfen. Anordil war hinter mich getreten. Er schlang einen Arm um mich und drückte mich an sich. Nach hinten lehnend spürte ich seine Brust. Ich schloss die Augen. Seine Haut war weich, angenehm kühl nach diesem Bad. Zärtlich hauchte er einen Kuss in meinen Nacken. Mit der einen Hand strich er meine Haare nach vorne. Dann begann er an meinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Seine Lippen hinterließen eine feuchtwarme Spur auf meiner Schulter.

Mein Atem beschleunigte sich. „Anordil", hauchte ich fragend, „sollen wir wirklich?" Er lachte leise. Seine Stimme klang erregt. „Warum nicht", stellte er die Gegenfrage, „wir sind weit genug entfernt, dass uns niemand stört." Er unterbrach nicht einmal sein Tun. Weiterhin erforschten seine Lippen meine Haut. Wohlige Schauer liefen mir über den Rücken, was er mit einem zärtlichen Knabbern zur Kenntnis nahm.

Ich drehte mich um und nahm seine Hände in meine. Liebevoll gab ich ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, der voller Leidenschaft erwidert wurde. Eng umschlungen standen wir da und streichelten die Haut des anderen. Dann hob Anordil mich sanft hoch. Er trug mich ins seichte Wasser und bettete mich auf den weichen Sand.

„Schließe die Augen", bat er mich. Gehorsam folgte ich seinen Worten. Das Wasser plätscherte ruhig. Seine Hände und Lippen nahmen ihren Weg über meinen Körper wieder auf. Das Wasser verstärkte noch die Empfindungen. Zärtlich leckte er meinen Bauchnabel, knabberte und saugte sanft daran. Langsam bahnte er sich einen Weg zwischen meine Schenkel, die ich willig öffnete. Vorsichtig tastete er zu meiner empfindlichsten Stelle. Mir wurde heiß und vor Erregung atmete ich heftig. Ich spürte seine Finger, die zärtlich mein zuckendes Fleisch massierten. Als ich es nicht mehr aushielt, öffnete ich die Augen und sah Anordils Gesicht über mir. Die Erregung hatte seine Augen dunkel werden lassen. Seine Haare kitzelten meine Haut.

Ich fühlte sein Geschlecht, als er um Einlass bat. „Nein" wisperte ich, „nicht so!" Irritiert blickte er mich an. Für einen Augenblick verlor er das Gleichgewicht. Ich nutzte dies und drehte mich mit ihm, so dass er nun im Sand zu liegen kam. Er lachte leise. „Oh", stieß er hervor, „Herrin Unnahbar übernimmt die Führung."

Meine Haare fielen nach vorne. Ihre Spitzen berührten seine Haut. Dann begann ich seinen Körper zu erforschen. Meine Zunge hinterließ eine sanfte Spur. Als ich an seinen Ohrspitzen knabberte, fing er leise an zu stöhnen. Mit meinen Finger fuhr ich sacht über seine Haut. Hier und da verweilte ich und streichelte ein bisschen. Meine Zunge leckte und forschte. Als ich zärtlich an einer seiner Brustwarzen knabberte entfuhr ihm ein kehliger Laut der Lust. Langsam arbeitete ich mich weiter vor. Selbst vor seinem Geschlecht machte ich nicht halt. Ich schmeckte ihn auf meiner Zunge. Gierig nahm ich die Tropfen seiner Männlichkeit in mir auf.

„Arwen", bat er heiser. Seine Augen verschlangen mich, als ich ihn ansah und mich über sein Gesicht beugte. Ich spürte, dass ich ihm ungeheure Selbstbeherrschung abverlangte. Ich nickte ihm zu. Er hob mich hoch und ließ mich auf seine hoch aufgerichtete Männlichkeit gleiten. Heiß bohrte er sich in mich hinein. Füllte mich aus. Erregt atmete ich aus. Dann begann ich mich in einem langsamen Rhythmus auf und ab zu bewegen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich schneller wurde. Gemeinsam erreichten wir den Höhepunkt.

Erschöpft blieben wir liegen. Minuten verstrichen, in denen Anordil mich sanft im Arm hielt. Ich fühlte, wie er sich allmählich aus mir zurückzog, was ich bedauerte. Ich sah ihn an. „Leider muss das genügen", flüsterte er bedauernd, „wir sollten uns eilen." Mit dem Kopf wies er zum Stand der Sonne, die in der Zwischenzeit ein gehöriges Stück weiter gewandert war. Ich seufzte. Er hatte ja Recht. Wir waren schon zu lange weg. Die anderen würden uns vermissen.

Rasch sahen wir nach unseren Gewändern. Sie waren beinahe trocken. Nur an wenigen Stellen waren sie noch ein wenig klamm. Es würde jedoch reichen. Schuldbewusst sammelten wir auf dem Rückweg Beeren und ein paar Knollen, die Ähnlichkeiten mit der Süßkartoffel aufwiesen. Im Lager angekommen, sah ich, dass die Kinn-Lai Erfolg bei der Jagd gehabt hatten. Allerdings fehlte von den beiden jede Spur. Nur Mati, Ordalon und Radumon saßen um das Feuer und trockneten ihre Beinkleider, die sie diskreterweise nicht ausgezogen hatten. Ihre übrigen Gewänder hingen in den Büschen und Bäumen rund um das Lager.

Mati war dabei die Hasen, welche die Kinn-Lai geschossen hatten, auszuweiden und an Ordalon weiter zu reichen. Lautstark erzählte er dabei von Abenteuern, die er erlebt hatte. „... wie ich hier vor euch stehe, Ostling", dröhnte er, „fragt meinen Vetter Grurin Eisenschild. Er wird es euch bestätigen. Aber ihr Ostlinge seid alle gleich. Das kommt von der Brühe, die ihr Wein nennt." Ordalon sah ihn beleidigt an, während er das Hasenfleisch kleinschnitt und auf Holzstöcke schob, die er rund um das Feuer in den Boden steckte.

„Beleidige nicht mein Volk", wetterte Ordalon, „unser Wein ist ein Geschenk der Valar, lieblich und süß. Dagegen ist dieses Gesöff, was ihr Bier nennt, die reinste Orkpisse." „Mäßigt euch in euren Worten", mahnte Radumon, „schließlich ist eine Dame unter uns."

Mati errötete bis in die Haarwurzeln. „Na so was", brummte er, „Dame, ha, das ich nicht lache! Ich habe diese Dame schon sehr deftig auf Khuzdul fluchen hören." Nun war es an mir zu erröten. „Nicht doch Mati", beschwichtigte ich, „ich versuche doch nur meine Kenntnisse der Zwergensprache zu vertiefen." Anordil lächelte. Letztendlich war er es gewesen, der mir die paar Brocken Khuzdul beigebracht hatte, derer ich mächtig war. „Außerdem habe ich was für das Nachtmahl mitgebracht", fuhr ich ungerührt fort, „diese Knollen dürften im Feuer geröstet vorzüglich schmecken und die Beeren sollten uns wohl munden."

Ordalon streckte die Hände aus, um mir die Knollen abzunehmen. Er schnitt eine an und schnüffelte genießerisch daran. Dann warf er sie alle in die heiße Glut. „Wo sind Padordûr und Helegnaur", fragte Anordil. „Sie sind sich auch waschen", brummte Mati, „sie haben ihre Beute abgelegt und waren wortlos verschwunden. Radumon hat sie ein bisschen flussaufwärts gesehen, als er seine Robe ausgewaschen hat." Radumon sah uns mit einem vielsagenden Blick an, während er einen kräftigen, gerade gewachsenen Ast von störenden Zweigen befreite. Anscheinend hatte er einen neuen Wanderstab gefunden.

Anordil warf mir einen wissenden Blick zu. Ich sah ihn fragend an. Als sein Lächeln breiter wurde, dämmerte mir langsam, was er meinte. „Oh", entfuhr es mir unabsichtlich. Unsere Gefährten hatten dies überhört. Sie waren mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.

Ich lehnte mich an einen Baum und beobachtete Mati, wie er sich mit Ordalon mehr oder weniger gutmütig stritt. Auf einem durchzuckte es mich. „Sag Mati, hattest du vorhin Grurin Eisenschild erwähnt", fragte ich laut. Verdutzt schaute der Zwerg mich an. „Werte Arwen, Grurin ist mein Vetter vierten Grades", ließ er verlauten, „ich freue mich schon seit etlichen Sonnenläufen darauf, ihn wieder in die Arme zu schließen und ein ordentliches Bier mit ihm zu trinken. – Ach, wenn ich doch nur schon die Tore von Baraz-dûm vor mir sehen würde ..." Da dämmerte es mir. Traurig sah ich Mati an. Allerdings kam Anordil mir zuvor. Auch in seinen Augen spiegelte sich die Trauer. „Es tut mir leid, Mati", sagte Anordil sanft, „aber Baraz-dûm existiert nicht mehr."

Geschockt sah der Zwerg uns an. „Ihr treibt einen dummen Scherz mit mir", stieß er hervor, „niemand kann die Tore der Stadt einnehmen." Anordil sah an ihm vorbei. In seiner Erinnerung wurden die Bilder lebendig, die wir oder eher er damals gesehen hatten. „Sie wurden überrascht", fuhr Anordil fort, „Orks und Wargreiter überfielen sie ohne, dass sie eine Chance hatten. Sie haben hart gekämpft, aber nur einer hat überlebt." Mitfühlend sah ich Mati an. „Dein Vetter Grurin konnte sich retten", sprach ich weiter, „er und zwei andere, die leider an den Verletzungen starben. Wir fanden Baraz-dûm kurz nach dem Kampf. Es lebte niemand mehr in der Festung. Grurin kehrte zurück um die Tore endgültig zu schließen. Wir halfen ihm dabei. Nachdem wir die Toten ihrer Ruhe übergeben hatten brachte Grurin uns nach Kheled-dûm der Feste von Ruga Silberhand." „Ihr sagtet, mein Vetter lebt", fragte Mati mit brüchiger Stimme, „er als einziger? – Ich ..."

Abrupt drehte er sich um und stapfte davon. Wir blickten ihm nach, als er ihm Unterholz verschwand. Ordalon wollte hinterher. „Lass ihn", wies Anordil ihn an, „er braucht jetzt Ruhe um das zu verarbeiten." Schweigend setzte sich Ordalon ans Feuer zurück. Stille legte sich über das Lager.

Als erstes kamen die beiden Kinn-Lai bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit. Wie Schatten erschienen sie zwischen den Bäumen. Ich beobachtete sie unauffällig. Nach einer Weile musste ich Anordil zustimmen. Ja, die beiden waren ein Paar. Die Gesten, die sie wählten, die Blicke, die sie tauschten. Anordil berührte sanft meinen Arm. Dann reichte er mir ein großes Blatt, auf dem ein dampfender Hasenschlegel und duftende Knollen Platz gefunden hatten. Jetzt erst merkte ich, wie hungrig ich war.

Mati kam weit nach Anbruch der Nacht in unser Lager. Gramgebeugt schleppte er sich zum Feuer. Wir hatten ihm eine Portion aufgehoben, die er lustlos verspeiste. An diesem Abend schien keiner mehr Lust zum Plaudern zu haben, daher legten wir uns bereits früh zur Ruhe. Wortlos übernahm Mati die erste Wache.

Drei Tage ruhten wir uns an dieser geschützten Stelle aus, bevor wir aufbrachen. Mit neuer Kraft wanderten wir am Ufer entlang stromaufwärts Der Harnen war fischreich, in den Niederungen tummelten sich Kleintiere wie Hasen, Vögel und kleine Wildschweine. Nahe am Ufer konnte man ebenfalls kleinere Echsen antreffen. Die meisten waren so lang wie mein Unterarm und außerordentlich flink. Durch diese Artenvielfalt gestaltete sich der Speiseplan recht abwechslungsreich. Zudem stellte ich fest, dass Echsenfleisch gar nicht so schlecht schmeckte, wie ich bisher dachte. Doch trotz der paradiesischen Umgebung waren wir immer noch in Mittelerde und damit lauerte die Gefahr überall.

Wir rasteten am Fluss, als wir unvermittelt angegriffen wurden. Aus dem dichten, niedrigen Schilf am Uferrand schnellten drei Galenancas hervor. Urtümliche Reptilien, die am ehesten Ähnlichkeit mit aggressiven Krokodilen hatten. Die schuppige dunkelgrüne Haut schimmerte feucht. Aus den weit aufgerissenen Fängen fauchte es bösartig. Hunderte messerscharfer Zähne blitzten. Wütend schoss die eine Bestie auf Ordalon zu, der dem Ufer am nächsten saß. Bevor dieser reagieren konnte, biss das Galenanca zu. Das Geräusch von zermalmenden Knochen mischte sich mit Ordalons Schmerzensschrei.

Ruckartig zog das Galenanca Ordalon zum Wasser. Die beiden anderen schienen Deckung zu geben. Kaum hatte es den einen erreicht, biss sich dieses ebenfalls in Ordalon fest. Erst jetzt konnten wir reagieren, wobei die Elben am schnellsten waren. Helgenaur stürzte sich mit gezogenem Schwert auf das Galenanca, welches sich in Ordalons Beinen verbissen hatte. Mati schlug mit seiner gewaltigen Kampfaxt auf den Schädel des anderen Galenanca. Das dritte versuchte nun Mati zu attackieren. Allerdings wurde es von mir daran gehindert.

Sauber schnitt das Schwert durch die harten Schuppen. Mit harten Schlägen hielt ich mir das erboste Tier vom Leib. Mati erledigte es schließlich mit einem kraftvollen Hieb auf den Schädel. Durch die Wucht wurde die Knochenplatte des Galenanca regelrecht zertrümmert.

Anordil und Padordûr hatten ihre Bögen schußbereit und versandten Pfeile ins ufernahe Wasser. Dort sah ich Bewegung. Mindestens fünf weitere Galenancas hatten sich in Angriffsposition gebracht. Nur die Pfeile der Elben hielten sie davon ab, an Land zu kommen. Mati und ich hasteten zu Helegnaur, dem es gelungen war, sein Schwert in das Hirn des Tieres zu rammen. Regungslos lag es im blutverschmierten Sand. In seinen gewaltigen Fängen wand sich Ordalon vor Schmerz. Seine Schreie waren einem grauenhaften Stöhnen gewichen.

Selbst im Tode wollte das Tier seine Beute nicht loslassen. Nur mit Gewalt konnten Mati und Helegnaur die Fänge öffnen. Rasch zog ich Ordalon daraus hervor. Es schüttelte mich, als ich den stolzen Dorwinrim anblickte. Das Galenanca hatte es geschafft beide Beine Ordalons zu durchtrennen. Diese zog ich als lose Stücke aus dem Schlund des Tieres. Aus den Stümpfen blutete Ordalon zwar nur verhalten, aber das konnte an einer Schockreaktion des Körpers liegen. Rasch band Radumon die Adern der Beine ab, während wir den sich vor Schmerzen windenden Ordalon am Boden festhielten.

Der rechte Arm des Dorwinrim baumelte halb abgerissen herunter. Auch dort verlor er eine Menge Blut. Mit Schaudern versuchte ich den Arm zu halten, damit er nicht gänzlich vom Körper getrennt wurde. Vielleicht konnte Anordil ihn noch retten. Ich presste meinen Finger auf die Schlagader im Schulterbereich um die Blutung zu stoppen. Anscheinend half es ein wenig, denn Radumon gelang es auch hier die Ader abzubinden. Nur aus dem Arm war sämtliches Blut bereits gewichen. Blass und tot hing er an Ordalons Seite.

Anordil und Padordûr schickten Pfeil um Pfeil in die schuppengepanzerten Leiber der im Wasser ausharrenden Bestien. Ohrenbetäubendes Gekreische stießen die getroffenen Galenancas aus. Während Mati, Radumon und ich uns um Ordalon bemühten, schaffte es Helegnaur die beiden getöteten Galenancas in den Fluss zu werfen. Mitten unter die dort in Schach gehaltenen übrigen Galenancas. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis diese sich vom Blut ihrer Kameraden angezogen, über deren Kadaver her machten. Das Wasser schien zu brodeln, als würde es durch ein unsichtbares Feuer aufgeheizt. Augenblicke danach herrschte Ruhe. Nur der aufgewühlte Schlamm und die Schlieren roten Blutes wiesen auf den vorhergehenden Kampf hin. Aufmerksam musterten Anordil und Padordûr den Uferstreifen. Doch die Biester hatten sich gesättigte verzogen.

Ordalon war mittlerweile bewusstlos. Anordil kam rasch herbei, während Padordûr und Helegnaur die Wache übernahmen. Nach kurzer Untersuchung senkte er bedauernd den Kopf. „Ordalon wird es nicht überstehen", sagte er dumpf, „der Blutverlust ist zu hoch und die Verletzungen zu schwerwiegend. Wir können ihm nur das Leiden erleichtern."

Behutsam bettete Anordil den schwerverletzten Ordalon auf ein hastig von Mati zusammengefegtes Bett trockenen Laubes. Als Anordil seine Hände unter Ordalon hervorzog, waren diese blutverschmiert. Vorsichtig drehte er Ordalon auf die Seite. Erschrocken sog ich die Luft ein. Das Galenanca hatte den Dorwinrim sogar noch am Rücken erwischt. Tiefe Bissspuren zogen sich quer über den Körper.

„Bald wird er einkehren in das Reich seiner Ahnen", murmelte Mati betrübt. Schwer stütze er sich auf seine Kampfaxt, an der noch das Blut der Bestie klebte. Radumon umklammerte seinen Wanderstab. Weiß traten seine Knöchel an den Händen hervor. Genauso weiß wie sein Gesicht. „Viel habe ich bereits erlebt", sagte er kratzig, „doch dies ist ..." Er stockte, weil er keine Worte fand, seine Gefühle auszudrücken.

Anordil kramte in seinen verbliebenen Beutelchen. Schließlich fand er, was er suchte. „Hole Wasser", wies er mich an, „ich habe noch ein paar Blättchen Athélas." Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an. „Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass Ordalon davon gesunden wird", stieß ich hervor. Er lächelte traurig. „Nein", erwiderte er leise, „dieser stolze Dorwinrim wird nie wieder die Gefilde seiner Heimat sehen. Seine Zeit endet hier. Das Athélas wird es ihm nur leichter machen."

Ich senkte den Kopf. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein! Königskraut oder Athélas, wie es von den Elben genannt wurde, war zwar eine heilkräftige Pflanze, aber Wunder konnte selbst sie nicht wirken. Auch Anordil war an die Grenzen seiner Macht gekommen. Er konnte nicht helfen.

Radumon schichtete ein paar Äste auf und entfachte ein kleines Feuer. Ich holte in der Zwischenzeit Wasser. Alsbald fing dieses an über dem Feuer in dem kleinen irdenen Krug zu kochen. Padordûr hatte diesen in seinem Gepäck getragen. Anordil streute eine Prise von dem getrockneten Athélas und einem anderen Kraut in das kochende Wasser und beinahe augenblicklich breitete sich der belebende Duft über dem Lagerplatz aus. Er hielt den Krug unter Ordalons Nase und fächelte ihm den Dampf zu.

Ich sah, wie sich Ordalons Nasenflügel blähten. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. Auch sein Atem floss ruhiger. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Dann schlug er die Augen auf. Klar blickte er uns an. Tiefer Frieden war in ihnen zu sehen. Er benetzte die Lippen mit seiner Zunge.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass es so enden würde", hauchte er mit brüchiger Stimme, „Ich höre bereits die Trommeln meiner Totenklage. Dumpf hallen sie in der Ferne. – Könnt ihr sie hören?" Doch außer dem prasselnden Feuer drang nichts an mein Ohr. „Überbringt die Nachricht von meinem Tod", bat er uns, „erst dann kann meine Seele Frieden finden, an den Feuern meiner Vorfahren." Seine Stimme setzte immer wieder aus. Es fiel ihm schwer zu sprechen. Er hustete. Helles Blut sickerte an seiner Lippe herunter. Wir sahen uns an.

Radumon beugte sich zu ihm. „Ich verspreche dir, deinen Namen zu deinem Volk zu bringen", sagte er mit fester Stimme, „es ist nicht wichtig, ob ich in einem Mond oder erst in vier an meinem Ziel ankomme. Mein Meister wird es verstehen." Dankbar versuchte Ordalon zu lächeln. „Mein Beutel", flüsterte er schwach. Fahrig versuchte er mit seiner verbliebenen Hand nach dem Lederbeutelchen zu greifen, welches um seinen Hals hing. Doch er schaffte es nicht zu lösen. Anordil half ihm dabei. Als Ordalon es an Radumon reichte, fiel es beinahe zu Boden. Schwer plumpste es in Radumons Hand.

„Gibt das dem Obersten meines Clans", hustete Ordalon, „er wird meine Seele zu den Feuern bringen." Radumon beugte sich zu ihm. „Ich verspreche es bei allem, was mir heilig ist", erwiderte er, „du kannst in Ruhe Einzug halten in die Welt der Toten." Anordil reichte Ordalon den Becher mit dem Athélas. „Trink das, mein Freund", sagte er leise, „es wird dir die Schmerzen nehmen." Wortlos trank Ordalon von dem Gemisch. Dann schloss er die Augen.

In dieser Nacht blieben wir wach. Keinem war nach Schlaf zumute. Jeder weilte eine Zeitlang an Ordalons Seite, der sich unruhig hin und her wälzte. Gefangen im letzten Kampf. Gegen Morgen bat er ein letztes Mal um Anordils Kräutermischung. Als die Sonne am Horizont erschien, röchelte er. Sein Körper zuckte und bebte. Dann war es vorbei. Aufseufzend wich der letzte Atemhauch aus seiner Lunge.

Es war still im Lager. Trauer erfüllte uns. Mir liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Ordalon war ein guter Weggefährte gewesen. Stolz und ohne Furcht. Sein Tod ging uns allen nahe. „Weiß jemand, welche Ehren die Dorwinrim ihren Toten erweisen", fragte Mati mit leiser Stimme, die nicht zu ihm zu passen schien. „Ich war vor einigen Jahrhunderten am Rande des Meeres von Rhûn", antwortete Padordûr, „ich erinnere mich, dass die Riten von Clan zu Clan ein wenig anders sind. Wie sie in Ordalons Clan sind, vermag ich nicht zu sagen."

Schweigend hatten wir ihm zugehört. Keiner wusste demnach, wie die Dorwinrim mit ihren Toten verfuhren. „Ich erinnere mich nur daran, dass sie aus der Asche die Knochen sammelten um diese den Angehörigen zu geben", fuhr Helegnaur fort. Mati nickte brummend. „So wollen wir tun, was wir tun können", sagte er, „um Ordalon Nagun die Ehre zu erweisen, die ihm gebührt." Schweigend half Helegnaur Anordil den Toten ans Wasser zu tragen, damit sie ihn waschen konnten. Sie kleideten ihn aus. Anordil legte alles auf einen Haufen. Ich nahm diesen und wusch das Blut heraus. Padordûr wachte über uns mit seinem Bogen. Doch die Galenancas wagten sich nicht mehr heran.

In der Zwischenzeit sammelten Mati und Radumon Holz. Soviel, wie für ein Totenfeuer benötigt wurde. Sie schichteten es am Rande des Flusses auf. Anordil nähte mit groben Stichen die abgetrennten Gliedmaßen an, bevor wir Ordalons Leib in die gewaschenen Gewänder hüllten. Gemeinsam hoben Anordil und Helegnaur den Leichnam dann auf das geschichtete Holz. Mit Ordalons Dolch bedeckten wir sein Herz. Andächtig schlang Radumon die Amulette, die er in Ordalons Gürteltasche fand, um dessen Hals. Anschließend kramte Mati in seinen Taschen und fand zwei kleine Goldstückchen, die er auf die Augen Ordalons legte.

„Sie sind aus meiner eigenen Mine", brummte er, „eine Erinnerung an zu Hause. Wenn ich schon nicht meiner Familie die Ehre erweisen kann, so soll Ordalon dies mit sich tragen." Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, als wir den Holzstoß entzündeten. Hell loderte das Feuer auf. Rasch griffen die Flammen um sich und verschlangen den toten Leib Ordalons. Als wolle er uns ein letztes Mal grüßen, hob sich sein Oberkörper an. Als er zurückfiel, stob Glut auf. Das Feuer zischte und prasselte. Schwarzer Rauch stieg auf. Wir wussten, dass dies weithin zu sehen war und hofften, dass wir dadurch keine Feinde auf unsere Fährte riefen.

Bald sackte der Holzstoß in sich zusammen. Als das Feuer erlosch, war es beinahe Abend. In der Dämmerung suchten wir die Knochenstücke und die beiden Goldklümpchen aus der heißen Asche, die wir dann Radumon übergaben. Er sollte sie nach Osten bringen zu Ordalons Clan, zusammen mit dessen Schwert und den wenigen Habseligkeiten, die dieser hatte. Die restliche Asche streuten wir in den Fluss.

Anschließend brachen wir auf. Bevor die Nacht endgültig über uns herein brach, wollten wir noch ein Stückchen weiter flussaufwärts gehen. Rast machten wir erst, als wir nichts mehr sehen konnten. Die Elben hielten Nachtwache. Doch alles blieb ruhig. Früh in der Morgendämmerung setzten wir unseren Weg fort. Von nun an waren wir vorsichtig, was den Uferstreifen des Harnen betraf.

Viele Tage folgten wir dem Fluss. Es regnete, als wir den Fuß des Aschengebirges erreichten. Kalter Nieselregen aus bleigrauen Wolken. Düster und bedrohlich ragte das Aschengebirge vor uns auf. Der Harnen floss bedrohlich über die schwarzen Felsen. Die Quelle des Flusses lag hoch oben in den Gebirgsfalten. Doch diese war nicht unser Ziel. Vielmehr wollten wir am Fuße des Aschengebirges entlang versuchen, ungesehen nach Norden zu gelangen. Wir folgten den dunklen Felsen zuerst nach Westen und anschließend nach Norden. Eine merkwürdige Ausstrahlung ging von diesem Gebirgszug aus. Düster und unheimlich. Grau war der beherrschende Farbton in dieser Landschaft. Bäume und Büsche gab es keine. Und wenn doch, so nur als verkohlte, umgefallene Reste einstiger Vegetation. Kein Grashalm war zu sehen, kein Vogel zu hören. Beklemmendes Schweigen machte sich breit. Der Wind wirbelte grauen Staub auf. Die einzigen Tiere waren kleine graue Echsen und jede Menge Ratten. Unser Speiseplan änderte sich drastisch.

„Hinter diesem Gebirge liegt Mordor", sagte Anordil leise, „ich spüre Gefahr. Böses braut sich dort zusammen." Ich konnte ihm da nur zustimmen. Schließlich wusste ich, wer dort an seiner Wiederkehr arbeitete. Den beiden anderen Elben war gleichermaßen unwohl. Unruhig sahen sie sich an. „Ich spüre den Atem einer dunklen Macht", erwiderte Padordûr, „wir sollten uns beeilen."

Mati schaute sich besorgt um. Selbst Radumon umklammerte seinen Wanderstab fester. Ohne weitere Worte beschleunigten wir unser Tempo. Unruhig musterten wir unsere Umgebung. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in mir breit. Immer wieder tastete ich nach meinen Waffen. Ich bemerkte, dass es den anderen auch so ging. Selbst die beherrschten Elben griffen öfters prüfend zu den Schwertern.

Es vergingen tatsächlich nur ein paar Stunden, bis wir unser erstes Zusammentreffen mit einer Orkpatrouille hatten. Zu unserem Pech waren sie ausnahmsweise einmal leise. Daher standen wir ihnen unvermittelt gegenüber, als wir um eine Felsenecke bogen. Verdutzt schauten sie uns an. Jeder von ihnen erstarrte in der Bewegung. Auch ich war überrascht. Erst nach endlosen Sekunden regte sich mein Verstand. Und nicht nur meiner. Auch meine Gefährten erholten sich von dem Schreck. Die Elben griffen die Orks als erste an.

Wie ein Sturmwind kamen sie über die Orks. Diese schüttelten ihre Bewegungslosigkeit ab und konterten. Mati stieß Radumon hinter einen Felsen. DA dieser keine Waffen hatte, abgesehen von Ordalons Schwert, mit dem er nicht umgehen konnte, stellte er eher ein Hindernis dar. Mit einem lauten Kampfgebrüll zog Mati seine beiden Äxte und rannte auf die Orks zu. Angesichts dieser herannahenden Gefahr, wichen zwei von ihnen wohlweislich zurück. Mit weit ausholenden Hieben setzte Mati den Orks nach. Dann wurde ich auch schon angegriffen.

Es gelang mir meine beiden Schwerter zu ziehen, bevor ich dem gewaltigen Hieb des Orks ausweichen musste. Klirrend trafen unsere Waffen aufeinander. Mit einem kreischenden Geräusch rutschte das seltsam geformte Schwert des Orks von meinen Klingen ab. Rost splitterte ab und flog mir um die Ohren. Er hackte auf mich ein, bemüht eine Schwachstelle zu finden. Ein anderer versuchte ihm zu Hilfe zu kommen. Aber es gelang mir ihn abzuwehren. Es gab ein häßliches Geräusch, als mein Schwert auf die Brustplatte dieses Orks prallte. Lederfetzen sprangen ab und das Metall riss auf. Tief drang mein Schwert ein. Mit einem Ruck zog ich es nach oben. Schwarzes Blut spritzte mir entgegen, als der Ork zusammensank. Sein Schmerzgebrüll hallte laut von den Felsen wider und mischte sich mit den Schreien seiner Kameraden. Einen kurzen Augenblick sah ich nichts mehr, weil das Blut mein Gesicht verschmierte. Instinktiv warf ich mich zur Seite. Nur den Luftzug der Schwertklinge konnte ich fühlen. Rasch wischte ich mir das Gesicht mit dem Ärmel ab. Gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Der Ork hob sein Schwert zu einem gewaltigen Hieb und schützte seinen Körper mit einem unförmigen Schild. Wieder trafen sich unsere Klingen, als ich den Hieb konterte. Er kam mir so nahe, dass ich seinen stinkenden Atem riechen konnte. Angewidert stieß ich ihn von mir. Dabei torkelte er nach hinten, verzweifelt bemüht sein Gleichgewicht zu finden. Er ruderte mit den Armen und öffnete dabei ungewollt seine Deckung. Gnadenlos nutzte ich die Gelegenheit und rammte mein Schwert in seinen ungeschützten Leib. Meine Klinge traf auf eine Rippe. Doch ich setzte mein ganzes Gewicht ein, um das Schwert noch weiter hinein zu treiben. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei brach der Ork schließlich zusammen. Nach Atem ringend, zog ich die Klinge heraus und wischte das schwarze Blut ab.

Als ich mich umschaute, sah ich, das kein Ork mehr stand. Das Echo der Todesschreie verhallte allmählich. „Wir sollten rasch weiter", wies Anordil uns an, während er seine Schwerter sauber wischte, „rasten können wir später. Wo eine Orkpatrouille ist, ist vielleicht noch eine andere." Wir reinigten nur notdürftig unsere Waffen und liefen weiter.

Erst nach einiger Zeit mäßigten wir das Tempo. Gegen Abend rasteten wir zwischen den Felsen an einem kleinen Bachlauf, der aus dem Gebirge herunter floss. Das Orkblut war mittlerweile getrocknet. Auf der Haut klebte es wie Pech. Das eiskalte, aber brackige Wasser, war nicht dazu angetan meine Laune zu heben. Nur widerwillig trank ich ein paar Schlucke von dem Wasser. Das, was wir in den Schläuchen mit uns führten, war mittlerweile zur Neige gegangen. Leise fluchend versuchte ich das hartnäckig klebende Blut von meinem Gesicht zu waschen und widmete mich dann meinen Gewändern. Angewidert versuchte ich diese Mischung aus Asche, Orkblut und Regen aus dem Stoff zu reiben.

„Das hat keinen Zweck", brummte Mati, „ihr macht es nur noch schlimmer, edle Arwen." „Mati hat Recht", bestätigte Anordil, „dieses Zeug bekommen wir so nicht runter. Wir müssen warten, bis wir auf wirklich klares Wasser treffen." „An den Furten des Poros werden wir uns Mordor vom Leib waschen können", bestätigte Padordûr. In der Ferne blitzte es auf. Unheilvoll grollte etliche Sekunden später der Donner über uns hinweg. Es begann erneut zu regnen.

„Dieses Land muss einst grün gewesen sein", murmelte ich, während ich gegen einen verkohlten Baumstumpf trat. Er bot erheblichen Widerstand. Bei näherer Betrachtung musste ich feststellen, dass das Holz zu einer harten Masse verbacken war. „Einst war dieses Land grün", erwiderte Helegnaur, „bevor Sauron es mit seiner Bösartigkeit vergiftete." „Lange vor der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses", fuhr Padordûr fort, „ich erinnere mich, als man uns zu den Schwertern rief." „Ich erinnere mich ebenfalls an die Schlacht", ließ Helegnaur düster verlauten, „viele gute Leute verloren ihr Leben. Das Land wurde verwüstet und verbrannt." Dumpfes Schweigen legte sich über uns. Nur der Donner grollte. Schwarze Wolken trieben von Mordor über uns hinweg. „Wir sollten weiter gehen", mahnte Anordil.

Wortlos nahmen wir unsere Waffen auf und setzten unseren Marsch fort. Unruhe trieb uns voran. Nach einer Weile hörte der Regen endlich auf. Nur die schwarzen Wolken kamen weiterhin aus Mordor. Stets begleitet von einem unheilvollen tiefen Grollen. Wir bewegten uns rasch und möglichst unauffällig vorwärts. Allerdings blieb das nicht unser letztes Zusammentreffen mit den Orks von Mordor. Noch weitere drei Male wurden wir von ihnen, auf unserer knapp einwöchigen Reise an den Grenzen Mordors entlang, angegriffen.

In der Nacht des vierten Tages legten wir eine längere Pause ein. Erschöpft sanken wir zu Boden. Ich für meinen Teil fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Ein lautes Zischen schreckte mich hoch. Es war als würde ein Lastwagen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf uns zu rauschen. Sofort war ich auf den Beinen.

Mati stand bereits in der Mitte unseres Lagers. Er blickte besorgt nach allen Seiten. Radumon hob abwehrend seinen Stab. Ein leuchtender Funke ging von seiner Spitze aus. Anordil und die beiden Kinn-Lai standen in Alarmbereitschaft. Sekunden später rumpelte der Boden unter unseren Füßen. Ich schwankte, als hätte ich ein Schiff im Sturm unter mir. Erdbeben, durchzuckte es mich und mein Herz raste.

Geröll löste sich von den Felsen und stürzte in die Tiefe. Kleinere Felsbrocken flogen um uns herum. Verzweifelt bemühte ich mich auf den Füßen zu bleiben. Doch der Boden rutschte unter mir weg. Mati hatte seine Axt zwischen zwei Felsen eingekeilt, so dass er sich stützen konnte. Radumon verlor das Gleichgewicht. Eine Gerölllawine schleppte ihn einige Dutzend Fuß weit mit sich. Selbst die Elben schwankten wie Schilf im Wind. Doch so plötzlich wie er gekommen war, war der Spuk vorbei. Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden, bis kein Geröll mehr von den Felsen rollte. In der darauf einsetzenden Stille hörte ich beinahe überlaut das heftige Atmen meiner Gefährten. Hustend und keuchend kam ich auf die Beine. Mein Herz pochte bis zum Hals.

"Es ist lange her, dass ich spürte, wie die Erde erbebt", meinte Padordûr kratzig. Mein Puls beruhigte sich langsam. Mati löste seine Axt mit einem Ruck. Misstrauisch musterte er die Felsen um uns herum. "Wir müssen rasch weiterziehen", sagte er, "wenn die Erde bebt, tut sie es gewöhnlich mehrere Male. An diesem Ort sind wir nicht sicher, wenn noch mehr Geröll herunterfällt." Ich musste ihm da Recht geben. Meist folgten auf einem Beben einige kleinere Nachbeben, bis sich die Spannung in der Erde gelöst hatte. "Sammelt eure Habseligkeiten", befahl Anordil, "wir brechen sofort auf."

Einige Minuten später machten wir uns auf den Weg. Anordil und Radumon gingen voraus. Radumon hatte ein winzige Flamme an seinem Wanderstab entzündet, dass wir anderen uns orientieren konnten. Es war ein Risiko, weil die Orks diese ebenfalls wahrnehmen konnten. Helegnaur ging zum Schluss. Er sicherte unseren Rücken.

Und es war tatsächlich, wie Mati gesagt hatte. Bis zum Morgen erschütterten weitere fünf Beben die Erde. Allerdings waren sie nicht so stark, wie das erste. Immer wieder löste sich Geröll. Wir hatten Glück nicht großartig getroffen zu werden. Ab und zu streifte uns ein Bröckchen, aber mehr als blaue Flecke oder kleinere Kratzer behielten wir nicht zurück.

Am Morgen konnten wir eine dunkle Wolke über uns sehen, die aus den Tiefen von Mordor kam. Asche regnete auf uns herunter. Nach kurzer Zeit waren wir mit grauen Flocken bedeckt. Das Atmen wurde schwerer. Ich musste des öfteren husten. Der Geruch nach kaltem Rauch war allgegenwärtig. "Der Schicksalsberg hat erneut seine Pforten geöffnet und seine Glut ausgespuckt", flüsterte Helegnaur, "was wird er bringen?"

Keinem von uns war nach einer Antwort zu Mute. Schweigend stapften wir weiter. Schauer liefen über meinen Rücken. Die nächste Rast legten wir an einer kleinen Quelle ein. Klar sprudelte das Wasser aus einer Felsenritze, um nur wenige Schritte danach in Asche und schwarzem Schlamm zu versickern. Anordil schöpfte mit einem kleinen Becher das Wasser und reichte es mir.

Ich blickte auf die spiegelnde Oberfläche und sah einen Blitz, der die Wolken über uns spaltete. Der darauf folgende Donner hörte sich dermaßen bösartig an, dass ich wie erstarrt sitzen blieb. Ich spürte, wie etwas Unaussprechliches seine Hand nach mir ausstreckte. Eis rann durch meine Adern. Beinahe war mir, als könnte ich durch einen Spiegel sehen. Ich erblickte den schwarzen Turm und seine umgebenden Mauern. Ich hörte einen unmenschlichen Schrei. Ich sah Blut, Feuer und Tod. Eine schwarze Rüstung mit einem Helm, dessen Augenhöhlen rot glommen. Panik breitete sich in mir aus. Der dunkle Herrscher steigt empor, dachte ich erschüttert.

„Was ist mit dir", fragte Anordil besorgt. Seine Hand legte sich beruhigend auf meine Schultern. Ich löste meinen Blick von der Wasserfläche und schüttete den Becher aus. Dann schöpfte ich neues Wasser, dass ich rasch schluckte. Eisig kalt rann es durch meine Kehle. Erst danach war ich in der Lage zu sprechen.

"Anordil, lass uns rasch weiterziehen", wisperte ich entsetzt, "wir dürfen nicht zu lange verweilen." Er blickte mich an und erfasste meine Panik. „Sauron", flüsterte er fragend. „Ich spüre seine Macht", erwiderte ich atemlos, „ich sah den schwarzen Turm und ich sah einen Helm mit roten Augenhöhlen." „Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren", warf Helegnaur ein, „wir müssen rasch die Kunde zu den freien Völkern bringen."

„Keiner wird uns Glauben schenken", brummte Mati, „zu lange ist es her, dass Sauron vernichtet wurde." „Er wurde nicht vernichtet", korrigierte Padordûr kühl, „nur besiegt." Er nahm seine Waffen und setzte den Weg fort. Nacheinander folgten wir ihm. Radumon nahm seinen Platz neben Padordûr ein, um uns weiterhin Licht zu spenden. Mati schulterte seine Kampfaxt, fluchte leise auf Khuzdul und stapfte hinterher. Der Fluch trieb mir die Röte ins Gesicht. Anordil lachte leise. „Zwerge sind äußerst herzlich", flüsterte er mir zu, „und sie besitzen eine schier unermeßliche Fülle an zutreffenden Sprüchen."

Aufseufzend zog ich meinen Umhang enger um mich. Ascheflocken rieselten davon zu Boden. Ich hoffte, dass wir dieses verdammte Gebirge bald hinter uns hatten. Anordil und Helegnaur bildeten die Nachhut. Unwillkürlich beschleunigten wir unser Tempo. Jeder von uns wollte rasch aus der Umgebung Mordors weg. Zum Glück hörte zumindest der Ascheregen nach ein paar Stunden auf. Auch die Abstände zwischen den Nachbeben wurden erheblich länger. Rast machten wir nur noch, wenn es absolut notwendig war.

Wie von unsichtbaren Peitschen angetrieben, hasteten wir einen Pfad entlang, den nur die Elben unter uns erkennen konnten. Er stammte noch aus der Zeit des letzten Bündnisses. Wir atmeten erst auf, als wir auf die Furten des Poros stießen. Hier legten wir erneut eine Rast von ein paar Tagen ein, die wir dringend nötig hatten. Zumindest wollten wir Mordor von uns abwaschen, damit man uns nicht aus Versehen für Orks oder noch Schlimmeres hielt.

to be continued ...


	41. Im Hafen von Pelargir

Im Hafen von Pelargir

Von den Furten des Poros wandten wir uns nach Norden auf Süd-Ithilien zu, um Pelargir zu erreichen. Weite Ebenen lagen vor uns. Die Landschaft wurde jetzt wieder mehr durch Grasland bestimmt. Allerdings wurde es merklich kälter, je näher wir Pelargir kamen. Offensichtlich stand der Wintereinbruch kurz bevor. Selbst die spärlich verstreuten Bäume zeigten kaum noch herbstlich gefärbtes Laub. Folglich mussten Anordil und ich früher als gedacht in Mittelerde angelangt sein. Als wir uns der Küste näherten, konnten wir die Türme Pelargirs auf der anderen Seite der Bucht erblicken.

Mati blieb stehen und schnaufte merklich. Erleichtert stützte er sich auf seine Kampfaxt. „Ha", ließ er verlauten, „endlich! – Pelargir! Ich dachte schon, wir würden die Stadt nie erreichen." Wir hatten auch Halt gemacht. Den Elben war keine Emotion anzusehen. Radumon hingegen stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Und auch ich musste den Anblick der Stadt erst einmal verarbeiten. Endlich lag sie vor uns. Pelargir – die größte Hafenstadt Mittelerdes. Stolz erhoben sich die Türme der Stadt an der Mündung des Anduin über das Meer von Belfalas. Trutzig ragten die Befestigungsmauern auf, als hätten sie bereits Jahrhunderte erlebt. Es schien mir, als würde der Fluss zu beiden Seiten aus der Stadt herausfließen.

„Pelargir", murmelte ich, „der Hof der Königsschiffe. – Die Stadt ist alt, nicht wahr?" Anordil nickte bestätigend. „Sie wurde Mitte des zweiten Zeitalters von den Númenorern errichtet", erklärte Padordûr zu meiner Überraschung. „Sie bauten eine Feste, die jedem Feind standhalten sollte", ergänzte Helegnaur, „wieder und wieder wurde sie aufgebaut und stärker befestigt. Bis zum heutigen Tage."

„Warum scheint es, als würde der Fluss durch die Stadt fließen?", fragte ich, während ich ans andere Ufer deutete. „Weil es so ist", schmunzelte Anordil. „Die beiden äußeren Teile der Stadt sind auf festem Land errichtet", fuhr Helegnaur fort, „in der Mitte des Flusses liegt eine Insel, gebaut auf den Trümmern der Númenorer. Wie drei gigantische, gegeneinander gelegte Pfeilspitzen sieht sie aus und in der Mitte des inneren Hafenbeckens erhebt sich der Turm der Herren des Meeres."

Zahllose Schiffe lagen an den Landungsstegen vor Anker. Jedenfalls an denen, die wir sehen konnten. Das bleiche Licht der Sonne brach sich tausendfach auf den leichten Wellen des Meeres. Der Himmel war von einer verwaschenen bläulichgrauen Farbe. Ein Zeichen, das es bald Regen geben würde. Auf unserer Seite der Küste war nur ein schmaler Landesteg mit einem einsamen Fährhaus, welches eher einer kleinen Kate ähnelte. Klein und schäbig. Das Dach war einstmals mit Reed gedeckt gewesen. Nun war es an vielen Stellen notdürftig mit schimmeligem Stroh geflickt. Von den Wänden fiel bereits an etlichen Stellen der Lehmverputz und legte das mit Stroh ausgestopfte Wandinnere frei. Hoch wuchs das Gras unter den winzigen, pergamentbezogenen Fenstern, in denen zahlreiche Löcher zu sehen waren. Neben der Kate ragten zwei Stangen aus dem Boden, zwischen denen ein vielfach geflicktes, einfaches Fischernetz hing. Anscheinend wurde diese Überfahrt selten benutzt in diesen Tagen.

„Wir sollten anklopfen", meinte Mati, „bevor wir hier Wurzeln schlagen. Ich auf alle Fälle würde es bevorzugen, heute Nacht in einem weichen Bett zu schlafen." „Ich dachte, Zwerge bevorzugen eher steinerne Kissen", entfuhr es mir. Mati warf mir einen mitleidigen Blick zu. „Da sieht man, wohin die ganzen Gerüchte über die Zwerge führen", maulte er, „alle Welt denkt, nur, weil wir unter der Erde leben, müssen wir auch eine Vorliebe für steinerne Bettstätten haben. – Ich kann Euch versichern, werte Arwen, auch wir Zwerge lieben daunenweiche Bettdecken und nach Heu duftende Matratzen."

Anordil war zwischenzeitlich näher an die Kate gegangen. Höflich klopfte er an, obwohl er bereits gesehen hatte, dass jemand aus den Löchern in dem Fenster neben der windschiefen Tür lugte. „Was wollt Ihr?", keifte eine Stimme fragend von drinnen. Sie mochte wohl einem Mann gehören. „Wir grüßen Euch, Fährmann", erwiderte Anordil ungerührt, „wir suchen Überfahrt nach Pelargir."

Ich hörte es in dem Haus rumoren. Ruckelnd wurde die Tür geöffnet. Es quietschte unangenehm in den Angeln, die seit langer Zeit keine Schmiere mehr gesehen hatten. Ein alter, runzeliger Mann humpelte hervor. Seine Beinkleider und die einfache Tunika waren mehrfach geflickt und derart verwaschen, dass die ursprüngliche Farbe der Gewänder bereits nicht mehr zu entdecken war. Die Haut, die man sehen konnte, wirkte gegerbt, wie altes Leder. Auf seinem Kopf waren kaum noch Haare. Die einzelnen verbliebenen Strähnen schimmerten grau und fettig.

Der Mann musterte uns misstrauisch. Ich musste zugeben, dass wir wohl ebenfalls nicht gerade vertrauenerweckend aussahen. Unsere Gewänder waren arg mitgenommen. Der Staub der Reise und des halben Aschengebirges klebten an unserer Haut. Wahrscheinlich sahen wir in seinen Augen nicht besser aus, als irgendein Tagelöhner der Stadt.

„Nach Pelargir?", brummte er ohne Gruß. „Das ist richtig, Fährmann", sagte Anordil erneut höflich, „wir suchen eine Überfahrt nach Pelargir." „Fünf Kupferstücke von jedem", sagte der Alte mit rauer Stimme, „der Zwerg da zahlt zehn. Er wiegt für zwei."

Entrüstet starrte Mati ihn an. „Wir Zwerge sind dafür auch kleiner", konterte er, „daher ist deine Rechnung nicht richtig. Wir mögen in Euren Augen zuviel wiegen, doch wir können mit jedem Mensch mithalten." Der Fährmann starrte ihn finster an. „So ist es Vorschrift", nuschelte er gelangweilt, „Menschen und Elben zahlen fünf, Zwerge zehn Kupferstücke. Kinder zahlen zwei Kupferstücke und vornehme Herrschaften nur eines. – So war es und so wird es bleiben."

Er hätte auch genauso gut „so zahlt oder lasst es bleiben" sagen können. Ich sah auf alle Fälle die Stadt am anderen Ufer. Verheißungsvoll und gleichzeitig drohend mit ihren mächtigen Befestigungsmauern. Flehentlich blickte ich zu Anordil. Mir war es egal, ob wir nun fünf Kupfermünzen oder eine Silbermünze zahlen mussten. Ich wollte endlich baden und mich anständig kleiden.

„Bringe uns ans andere Ufer in den Hafen von Pelargir", befahl Helegnaur und drückte dem Fährmann eine Goldmünze in die schwieligen Hände, „behalte den Rest." Entgeistert starrte der Fährmann ihn an. Dann kam wieder Leben in diese hutzelige Gestalt. Er verbeugte sich rasch und humpelte in einem Tempo zum Landesteg, dass es einem Angst und Bange wurde. Nur wenige Minuten später schipperte der Alte uns in einem kleinen Boot, welches kaum diesen Namen verdiente, sondern eher als Nußschale bezeichnet werden konnte, dem anderen Ufer entgegen.

Immer größer ragten die Mauern vor uns auf. Waren sie bereits von weitem beeindruckend, so konnte allein ihr Anblick beim näheren Betrachten für ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen sorgen. An den Kais mussten Hunderte von Schiffen Platz finden. Überall sah man kleine Grüppchen Krieger in den Farben Pelargirs. Wohl Angehörige der Stadtwache.

Der Fährmann lenkte das Boot auf die rechte Seite der Stadt. Dort, wo sie bereits auf dem Festland lag. Auf den Kais herrschte ein reges Kommen und Gehen. Männer luden Kisten und Fässer von den Schiffen oder brachten sie an Bord derselben. Die Stadtwache musterte jeden, der neu an Land kam. So auch uns. Doch sie behelligten uns nicht. Erleichtert stiegen wir aus dem Boot und betraten die Stadt. Argwöhnisch verfolgten uns die Blicke der Stadtwachen, die sich auf ihre Hellebarden stützten. Offenbar hatten sie genügend Respekt vor den Elben, als dass sie diese unbedacht ansprachen.

Es war laut. Das war der erste Eindruck, den ich hatte. Laute Rufe hallten durch die Luft. Von allen Seiten klapperte und dröhnte es. Eine wahre Flut an Geräuschen. Völlig ungewohnt für meine Ohren. Dabei war ich doch den Lärm der Großstadt gewohnt gewesen – in einem anderen Leben.

„Ein Bad", stöhnte ich, „Anordil, lasse uns schnell ein Gasthaus suchen!" Anordil lachte leise. „Oh, eine gute Idee, Herr Elb", ließ der Zwerg sich verlauten, „ein ordentlich heißer Badezuber und dazu ein Krug schäumendes Bier aus dem Auenland. ... Ah, das wäre ...." „... wunderbar", beendete Radumon den Satz. Auch seine Augen leuchteten.

Den beiden Kinn-Lai merkte man nichts an. In stoischer Gelassenheit gingen sie die Straße entlang. Wir verließen den Hafenbereich. Scheinbar ziellos folgten wir den gepflasterten Wegen. Ich hatte Mühe, die ganzen Eindrücke zu verarbeiten, die auf mich einstürzten. Frauen, die mit geflochtenen Körben an uns vorbeieilten. Mägde und Freie. Reiche Bürger, arme Bauern, Bettler, Kinder mit schmutzigen Gesichtern, die lachend in einer Gasse verschwanden. Der allgegenwärtige Geruch von Salz, Meer, verfaulendem Tang und frischem Fisch. Über allem das schrille Kreischen der Möwen, die unbeirrt weit über uns ihre Runden zogen.

Dann schienen wir in einen Bereich zu kommen, wo sich Gasthäuser angesiedelt hatten. Jedenfalls drängte sich hier Gasthaus an Gasthaus. Einige sahen heruntergekommen aus. Vor anderen saßen leicht bekleidete Frauen, die mit hungrigen Blicken die vorbeigehenden Männer ansahen. Nur wenige Gasthäuser schien man bedenkenlos betreten zu können. Aus einem davon drang ein verführerischer Duft nach Braten und frischem Brot heraus.

Anordil sah in die Runde. Zustimmung lag auf unseren Gesichtern. Schon alleine vom Duft des Brotes lief mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Daher betraten wir den „Fliegenden Fisch". In der Schankstube herrschte wenig Betrieb. Nur drei Männer saßen an einem der zehn blankgescheuerten Holztische. Es schienen Reisende zu sein. Die Männer schauten kaum auf. So sehr waren sie in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft. Einer von ihnen zog genüsslich an einer Pfeife. Im Kamin brannte kein Feuer. Die Holzscheite waren jedoch sorgfältig aufgeschichtet. Der Schanktisch bestand aus einer gemauerten Theke mit einem dicken Eichenbrett darauf. In den hölzernen Regalen dahinter befanden sich Krüge aus Ton. Ein Fass stand auf der linken Seite. Daneben war ein verhangener Durchgang zu sehen. Aus diesem strömte der Essensduft. Dahinter konnte man es brutzeln hören.

Erst nach einigen Minuten kam aus diesem Durchgang eine Frau heraus, die in beiden Händen irdene, reich gefüllte Teller trug. Sie war von recht kräftiger Statur und erinnerte eher an eine Hobbitfrau. Das ärmellose Gewand aus grob gewebtem meerblauem Leinen, war zweckmäßig geschnitten und wurde von einem braunen Mieder gehalten. Das cremefarbene Untergewand war an den Ärmeln hochgekrempelt. Einzig, dass sie Schuhe an den Füßen hatte, unterschied sie von den Auenland-Bewohnern. Aus dem streng nach hinten gebundenen Haar, welches in ihrem Nacken zu einem Knoten geschlungen war, hatten sich zwei Strähnen gelöst. Diese umspielten die rotgefärbten Wangen. Sie bediente die Männer, dann kam sie auf uns zu.

„Seid gegrüßt, Reisende", sagte sie freundlich, „willkommen im ‚Fliegenden Fisch'. Womit können wir zu Diensten sein?" „Seid gegrüßt, werte Frau", antwortete Anordil höflich, „wir suchen Unterkunft für die Nacht und Speise. Ein Bad wäre auch angebracht, falls Ihr über ein Badehaus verfügt." Die Frau musterte uns von oben bis unten. „Fürwahr, ein Bad scheint wirklich vonnöten zu sein", entgegnete sie, „es scheint, als trüget Ihr halb Mordor an Euch."

Womit sie nicht gänzlich Unrecht hatte. Jedenfalls klebte der Staub des Stückchen Aschengebirges, dem wir entlang wandern mussten, unerbittlich an uns. „Ich habe nur Gemeinschaftsräume", sagte sie, nachdem sie uns mit sich winkte, „einer davon ist noch frei. Er kostet fünf Silbermünzen für die Nacht und das Mahl von jedem. Baden kostet allerdings eine Silbermünze extra." Die Preise waren saftig, dafür, dass wir nur nächtigen und uns waschen wollten. Offensichtlich war es in Mittelerde nicht anders, wie anderswo. Städte trieben die Preise in die Höhe.

Sie führte uns eine ausgetretene Holztreppe hoch in das darüber liegende Geschoss. Keine Kerze erhellte den Flur. Aus dem schmalen Fenster am Ende des Ganges fiel ein wenig Licht. Behäbig ging sie vor uns her ans Ende des engen Flures. Die Tür zur Linken knarrte laut, als sie diese aufstieß. Dahinter lag ein schmaler Raum mit sechs eng gestellten Bettstätten. Das kleine Fenster war mit Pergament bespannt und ließ kaum Licht herein.

Nicht nur ich fühlte mich unwohl. Den beiden Kinn-Lai war deutlich die Abneigung gegen diese Unterkunft anzumerken. Sie tauschten rasche Blicke mit Anordil aus. Der Zwerg brummte ungehalten. Nur Radumon schien sich wohl zu fühlen. ‚Eine Nacht', signalisierte ich Anordil bittend. Helegnaur und Padordûr senkten zustimmend ihre Köpfe. „Es gilt", sagte Anordil zu der Frau, „eine Nacht, Essen und ein Bad."

Die Frau nickte zufrieden. „Das Badehaus findet Ihr hinter dem Hof, Herr", sagte sie, während sie die Silberstücke zählte, „ich werde einer Magd Bescheid geben. Das Mahl gibt es nach Einbruch der Nacht unten in der Schankstube." Anordil nickte verstehend. Dann ging die Frau. Der hölzerne Boden knarrte bei jedem ihrer Schritte.

„Da lobe ich mir doch die kleinen Dörfer", murmelte der Zwerg, „da bekommt man wenigstens ein anständiges Bett und nicht so ein mottenzerfressenes Zeugs." Er warf seine Axt auf eine der Lager. Staub wirbelte hoch. Offenbar wurden die Laken nicht nach jedem Gast gewechselt. Ich verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich brauche erst mal ein Bad", sagte ich, „was danach ist, weiß ich noch nicht." „Wir vertrauen nicht der Ehrbarkeit dieses Hauses", warf Helegnaur leise ein, „daher sollten wir unsere Habseligkeiten nicht alleine lassen." „Ich bleibe mit Radumon hier und halte Wache", brummte der Zwerg, „mir tun die Füße weh. Bevor ich mich in den Badezuber setze, brauche ich ein wenig Ruhe." „Und bevor ich in den Badezuber steigen, benötige ich ein sauberes Gewand", warf ich trocken ein. Wehmütig dachte ich an mein Ersatzgewand, dass nun wohl auf dem Grund des Meeres lag.

Wir ließen unsere Bögen und Köcher bei Mati und Radumon. Dann verließen wir das Gasthaus und wandten uns dem Marktgeschehen zu. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis wir einen Schneider gefunden hatten, der auch tatsächlich praktische, der Jahreszeit angepasste, Gewänder in unseren Größen bereit hielt. Für eine horrende Summe erstanden wir diese schließlich. Anscheinend war alles in Pelargir teuer. Nicht nur die Übernachtung in einem durchschnittlichen Gasthaus. Vielleicht schlug er auch nur den obligatorischen Elbenbonus auf. Wie auch immer, wenn wir nicht wie abgerissene Straßendiebe aussehen wollten, mussten wir schon ein bisschen was ausgeben. Schließlich brach der Winter an. Pelargir lag noch relativ im Süden. Hier war es nicht ganz so kalt, wie wohl weiter im Norden.

Mit unseren neu erstandenen Gewändern begaben wir uns ins Badehaus. Dazu mussten wir durch die Schankstube und zur Hintertür des Gasthauses hinaus. Der kleine Hof, den wir queren mussten, war schmuddelig. Leere und volle Fässer standen ungeordnet herum. In einer Ecke faulte ein schlecht angelegter Komposthaufen vor sich hin. Es stank erbärmlich.

Durch eine grob behauene Tür betraten wir das Badehaus. An der einen Seite war Holz aufgeschichtet. Auf der anderen brannte ein Feuer im Kamin. In der Mitte des kleinen Raumes standen, auf einem leicht erhöhten Podest, zwei kleinere Badezuber, in denen eine Person so eben sitzen konnte. Eine Magd in einem grauen Gewand mit zahllosen Flecken darauf, füllte diese mit heißem Wasser. Wenigstens war dieses sauber. Ein kleiner Seifenkrug und ein alter zerfledderter Schwamm lagen auf einem aufgequollenen Holzschemel. Dies waren die einzigen Badeutensilien, die ich sehen konnte. Kein Laken zum Abtrocknen und kein weiterer Schwamm.

Entgeistert sah ich Anordil an. Das hatte ich noch nirgendwo in Mittelerde erlebt. Selbst in den öffentlichen Badehäusern in den kleineren Dörfern gab es ausreichend große Zuber und zumindest ein Laken zum Abtrocknen. Offenbar wurde es in den Städten der Menschen anders gehandhabt. „Dann müssen wir uns wohl gegenseitig waschen", erwiderte Anordil trocken auf Sindarin. Die Magd blickte ängstlich auf. Sie verbeugte sich ungeschickt und beeilte sich die Zuber aufzufüllen. Als sie fertig war, knickste sie noch einmal linkisch, bevor sie hinaus hastete.

„Es macht uns nichts aus, zu warten", sagte Helegnaur mit seiner ruhigen Stimme. Er deutet auf die Zuber, dann auf uns. Ich verstand. Er wollte uns diskreterweise den Vortritt lassen. Wohl, weil ich eine Frau war. „Es ist schon in Ordnung", erwiderte ich, „ich denke, wir sollten uns alle beeilen, bevor das Wasser kalt wird." Entschlossen streifte ich mir meine verdreckten Gewänder vom Leib. Es war mir egal, ob die Kinn-Lai zusahen oder nicht. Ich wollte nur noch ins Wasser, solange es heiß war.

Anordil half mir, mich abzuschrubben. Währenddessen entkleideten sich die Kinn-Lai ebenfalls. Als Anordil fertig war, reichte er Padordûr den Schwamm, damit dieser Helegnaur abseifen konnte. Mit einem Aufseufzer stieg ich in den Zuber und tauchte kurz unter. Ein belebendes Gefühl, das heiße Wasser auf der Haut zu spüren. Entspannt lehnte ich mich zurück. Anordil entkleidete sich. Er ließ sich Zeit damit. Durch halb geschlossene Augen beobachtete ich die beiden Kinn-Lai. Ihre schlanken Körper waren kraftvoll, beinahe sehnig. Zahllose Narben zeugten von schweren Kämpfen. Padordûr seifte Helegnaur energisch, aber doch liebevoll ab. Als dieser frei von Seifenresten war, stieg dieser in den anderen Badezuber.

Ich blieb nicht lange im Wasser. Zum einen war der Zuber zu unbequem, zum anderen sollte Anordil auch noch ein bisschen warmes Wasser haben. Als ich aus dem Zuber geklettert war, streifte ich das Wasser von meinem Körper. Dann nahm ich den Schwamm und seifte Anordil ab. Ich genoss es regelrecht das lange seidige Haar zu waschen. Sorgfältig spülte ich die Seife ab. Dann machte es sich Anordil im Zuber bequem. Helegnaur und Padordûr hatten ebenfalls die Plätze getauscht. Neugierig betrachtete mich Helegnaur. Ich wurde ein wenig verlegen. Rasch stieg ich von dem Podest und suchte die Nähe des Feuers, damit ich trocken wurde. Mit dem Kamm, den wir auf dem Markt neu erstanden hatten, versuchte ich mein Haar zu entwirren, was sich als äußerst schwierig herausstellte.

„Verzeiht bitte meine Neugier", hörte ich Helegnaur hinter mir sagen. Ich hatte nicht gehört, dass er hinter mich getreten war. Ich errötete bis in die Haarwurzeln, doch ich beherrschte meinen Drang mich umzudrehen. „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, edler Helegnaur", antwortete ich mit hoffentlich gelassen wirkender Stimme, „ich habe Euch betrachtet und Ihr mich. Damit ist der Neugier genüge getan." Für einige Sekunden herrschte betretenes Schweigen. „So lasst mir Euch bei eurem Haar helfen", sagte Helegnaur, „wie Ihr daran herum reißt, werdet Ihr kaum mehr welches auf Eurem Kopfe tragen, wenn sie trocken sind. Und Euer Gemahl wird nichts dagegen haben."

Ein rascher Blick zu Anordil bestätigte mir das. Also reichte ich Helegnaur den Kamm. Vorsichtig entwirrte er Strähne für Strähne, bevor er sie mir fest an den Seiten einflocht, so dass sie mich im Falle eines Kampfes nicht behinderten. Anordil und Padordûr waren in der Zwischenzeit auch mit ihrem Bad fertig. So halfen wir uns schließlich gegenseitig beim Kämmen und Einflechten der Haare. Nachdem ich einigermaßen trocken war, streifte ich die neuen Gewänder über. Sie fühlten sich zwar nicht so gut an wie die elbischen, aber sie waren zumindest sauber.

Ich betrachtete den Haufen verdreckten Stoffes vor mir. Wenn man diesen ein bisschen auswaschen würde, könnte man vielleicht noch was davon retten. Also widmete ich mich dieser Aufgabe. Mit dem nunmehr lauwarmen Wasser des Badezubers reinigte ich so gut es ging unsere Gewänder, bevor ich sie ans Feuer hing.

„Helegnaur und ich werden den Statthalter von Pelargir aufsuchen", sagte Anordil zu mir, „schließlich sollten wir ihn vor der drohenden Gefahr aus Mordor warnen." „Der Hafenmeister wird auch über den Verbleib des Schiffes Nachricht hören wollen", warf Helegnaur ein. „Ich bleibe lieber hier", antwortete ich, „ich habe wenig Lust mich mit irgendwelchen hochrangigen Edlen zu befassen. Der Sinn steht mir eher nach ein wenig Ruhe." Anordil nickte mir zu. Dann verließ er mit Helegnaur das Badehaus. Padordûr ging ebenfalls. Er wollte nun Mati und Radumon ablösen.

Kaum waren sie aus dem Badehaus verschwunden, huschte bereits die Magd herein, um erneut Wasser für die Badezuber zu erhitzen. Sie sprach kein Wort. Nur ihre Augen beobachteten mich die ganze Zeit. Bis ich es nicht mehr aushielt. Ich empfand es als störend, ständig neugierig angestarrt zu werden.

„Was ist dein Begehr?", fragte ich nicht besonders höflich. Die Magd zuckte zusammen. „Verzeiht, Herrin", antwortete sie schüchtern, „ich wollte Euch nicht belästigen." Ungeduldig zupfte ich an den Gewändern, die vor dem Feuer hingen. „Sprich", befahl ich, „was starrst du mich die ganze Zeit so an!" Hastig hob sie den Kessel an. Das Wasser schwappte bedenklich, aber sie vergoß es nicht. „Herrin, ich ... ich", stotterte sie, „ich wollte nur sehen ... ob Ihr eine Elbin seid." Die letzten Worte hauchte sie so leise, dass ich sie kaum verstehen konnte.

Entnervt strich ich eine Locke hinter mein Ohr. „Sieh her", befahl ich weniger grob, „ich bin keine Elbin. Warum willst du das wissen?" Scheu sah sie mich an. „Es kommen selten Elben nach Pelargir", antwortete sie, „und diese übernachten nicht unbedingt im ‚Fliegenden Fisch'." Ich wurde neugierig. Falls sich doch noch eine bessere Unterkunft finden würde, wäre ich äußerst glücklich.

Auffordernd blickte ich in die Augen der Magd. „Und wo kehren sie dann ein?", fragte ich ruhig. Mit Schwung wuchtete sie den Kessel in den Badezuber und leerte ihn aus. „Meist besuchen sie kurz den Statthalter oder Leute von Adel", sagte sie, „sie bleiben nie in der Stadt. Das letzte Mal waren welche zum Fest des Jahreswechsels da. Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass Elben hier in der Stadt sind." „Wir werden auch nur diese Nacht hier verweilen", gab ich zurück, „welches Jahr schreiben wir zurzeit?" Ich konnte mir die Frage nicht verkneifen. Verwirrt sah die Magd mich an. „Herrin, es ist das Jahr 3014", entgegnete sie. 3014 des Dritten Zeitalters! Folglich waren wir nicht zu früh hier gelandet sondern später, als Anordil dem Torstein angab.

„Endlich", schnaufte Mati, als er das Badehaus betrat, „ich rieche schon das dampfende Wasser. Nun komm, Radumon, beeile dich, sonst ist es kalt, bevor du deine Robe vom Leib hast." Ungeduldig stapfte der Zwerg auf den einen Zuber zu. Hinter ihm betrat etwas bedächtiger Radumon den Raum. Die Magd beeilte sich nun, die Zuber rasch zu füllen. Für mich wurde es Zeit zu gehen. Ich prüfte noch einmal den Fortgang der Trocknung unserer Gewänder, dann wandte ich mich zur Tür.

„Ich wünsche Euch viel Vergnügen beim Baden, werter Mati und werter Radumon", sagte ich, „wäret Ihr beiden so freundlich und würdet unsere Gewänder mit in den Schlafraum nehmen?" „Aber natürlich, liebste Arwen", dröhnte Mati, „seid unbesorgt. Wir kümmern uns darum."

Die Magd huschte hastig an mir vorbei durch die geöffnete Tür. Etwas langsamer trat ich nach draußen. Ich hatte kaum die Tür hinter mir geschlossen, als ich schon lautes Plätschern von drinnen hörte. Es dauerte auch nur wenige Sekunden, bevor Mati in dröhnenden Zwergengesang verfiel. Die meisten Töne traf er nicht. Schmerzvoll verzog ich das Gesicht.

Rasch ging ich über den Hof und hastete die Stufen hinauf. Padordûr saß auf einem kleinen Schemel, als ich den Raum betrat. Mit ruhigen Bewegungen zog er einen Schleifstein über die Klinge seines Schwertes. Er hielt nur kurz inne und deutete mit dem Stein zum Fenster hinaus. _„I naug linna_ - der Zwerg singt", stellte er fest. Ich verzog mein Gesicht, beim nächsten schrägen Ton, der von unten hoch hallte. „Er sollte es nicht weiter versuchen", erwiderte ich. Der Anflug eines Lächelns überzog Padordûrs Gesicht. Etwas, was ich bisher nicht gesehen hatte.

„Ruhe dich aus", wies er mich an und deutete zu der Bettstatt hinüber, „ich werde wachen." Sorgfältig inspizierte ich das Lager. Es war staubig, aber nicht ‚bewohnt', was mich irritierte. Doch bald hatte ich den Grund dafür gefunden. Zwischen den Halmen der mit Stroh gefüllten Säcke entdeckte ich Lavendelzweige und die getrockneten Schalen von Südfrüchten. Sie waren wohl ursprünglich dazu gedacht, die Lager gut riechen zu lassen. Die Duftstoffe jedenfalls hatten sich bereits verflüchtig. Aber die abschreckende Wirkung auf Krabbeltierchen schien noch anzuhalten.

Trotzdem breitete ich meinen Mantel über das Lager, bevor ich mich darauf legte. Schließlich wollte ich nicht gleich wieder mit Staub eingepudert werden. Mit einem leisen Aufseufzer legte ich mich hin. Es war zwar nicht so weich, wie das Bett, welches mich in Cillien erwartete, aber es war trocken und nicht der Erdboden. Daher dauerte es auch nur Sekunden, bis ich in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen war.

Erst das laute Poltern des Zwerges ließ mich hochfahren. „...halten die sich überhaupt", grollte Mati, „bei den Valar. Soll die Schwärze Mordors sie doch verschlingen, wenn sie so überheblich sind!" Verwirrt schaute ich in die Runde. Anordil und Helegnaur standen am Fenster. Padordûr saß weiterhin auf dem Schemel, so wie vorhin, bevor ich in Schlaf gefallen war. Mati stand breitbeinig vor der Tür und Radumon saß auf der Bettstatt an der Wand. Jeder frisch gewaschen, in sauberen Gewändern und sorgfältig gekämmtem und eingeflochtenem Haar.

„Man sagte uns die Stadt wisse sich zu verteidigen und sei gut geschützt", sagte Anordil. „Gut geschützt!", schnaubte Helegnaur, „eine Handvoll Elbenkrieger würde genügen, um Pelargir einzunehmen." Ich richtete mich auf. „Offensichtlich hat den Edlen dieser Stadt nicht gefallen, dass Mordor sich regt?", fragte ich. Anordils Augen blitzten. Sah ich da tatsächlich verhaltene Wut? Bei Anordil? „Offensichtlich wurden unsere Ansichten belächelt", entgegnete er beherrscht, „der Schicksalsberg wäre oft ausgebrochen in den letzten Jahrtausenden und Erdbeben seien auch keine Seltenheit. Warum sollten sie aufmerksamer sein?" „Keiner glaubte uns", sagte Helegnaur verächtlich, „was denken diese Menschen, wer sie sind?" „Abkömmlinge der Númenorer", warf Radumon trocken ein, „von Adel oder nicht. Auf alle Fälle reich. Mächtig und mit viel Einfluss am Hofe Gondors. So von sich überzeugt, dass sie nichts fürchten, außer den eigenen Tod."

Betretenes Schweigen breitete sich aus. Es war eingetreten, was ich erwartet hatte. Warum sollte man uns glauben? Sauron schien seit langer Zeit vernichtet. Der Ring war Mythos. Nur eine Legende in den Nebeln der Zeit. In wenigen Sonnenläufen würden sie eines Besseren belehrt, doch wir hatten unsere Pflicht getan. Mehr konnten und mehr durften wir nicht tun, ohne den kommenden Ringkrieg zu beeinflussen. Ich seufzte. Der Ringkrieg! Innerlich fluchte ich, wusste ich doch, dass ohne mein Wissen jeder so reagieren würde, wie die Edlen von Pelargir es nun taten.

„Dann sollen sie doch bekommen, was ihnen gebührt", sagte ich hart, „wir haben sie gewarnt. Mehr können wir nicht tun." Anordil schaute mich an. Er ahnte, was in mir vorging. Zumindest hatte er sich beruhigt. Jedenfalls deutete die Farbe seiner Augen darauf hin. Mati klopfte imaginären Staub von seiner Hose und brummte unverständlich vor sich hin. Von den wenigen Bruchstücken, die ich verstehen konnte, waren es keine Nettigkeiten, die er in Khuzdul von sich gab.

Padordûr legte Helegnaur eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie sahen sich an. Tiefe Weisheit sprach aus ihren Augen. Wie viele Jahrtausende mochten sie gesehen haben? Ihnen konnte das kommende gleich sein. „Wir werden in den Westen gehen", sagte Padordûr zu Helegnaur, „die Belange der Menschen berühren uns nicht mehr." Zärtlich strich Helegnaur ihm über die Wange. Ein sehr intimer Moment, den sie mit uns teilten.

Mati schaute zur Seite. Es war ihm peinlich, dass die Elben sich so zeigten. Anordil lächelte nur wissend. Radumon kramte in den Taschen seines Gewandes. Ihm war es offensichtlich peinlich, dass die beiden Zärtlichkeiten austauschten.

„Ich wünschte ...", hob ich an, doch ich kam nicht weit. Laut knurrte mein Magen und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf ein eher profanes Problem, welches meinen Gefährten ein heiteres Lachen entrang. Betreten legte ich eine Hand auf meinen Bauch und spürte den Protest meines Gedärms.

„Ich habe Hunger", stellte ich fest, „wir sollten unser Mahl einnehmen, wofür wir bezahlt haben." Freudig strahlte mich Mati an. „Endlich jemand mit Vernunft", donnerte seine Stimme, „ich schließe mich gerne an." Es war, als würde ein Orkan über mich hinweg fegen. Wie konnte ein so kleiner Wicht nur eine solche Stimmgewalt haben?

„Wir bleiben hier", warf Helegnaur ein, „schickt uns nur Brot und Wein hoch. Padordûr und ich verzichten gerne auf die Gesellschaft der anderen Menschen." Er betonte das Wort „Menschen" mit Verachtung. Dies gab mir einen Stich ins Herz. Schließlich war ich auch ein Mensch. Helegnaur mustert mich intensiv. Er hatte gespürt, dass er mich verletzt hatte. „Es gibt immer wieder Ausnahmen darunter", sagte er freundlich zu mir, „daher fühlt Euch nicht angesprochen. Diese Stadt behagt uns nicht. Schon seit Jahrhunderten. Pelargir haben wir meist gemieden auf unseren Reisen. Nun sind wir hier. – Ein notwendiges Übel, das nicht lange dauert."

Damit wandte er sich Padordûr zu. Sie würden es nicht dulden, wenn wir versuchten, sie zu überreden. Ein Umstand, der mir sehr klar war. Schließlich war ich mit einem Elben verbunden. Auch Anordil konnte sehr stur und eigen sein. Also gingen wir ohne die beiden hinunter.

Bereits auf der Treppe schallte uns der Lärm entgegen. Lautes Gelächter und Gegröle drang aus der vollen Schankstube. Ich verzog das Gesicht. Als wir uns durch die Zechenden drängten, konnte ich die beiden Kinn-Lai durchaus verstehen. Mehr als einmal musste ich die aufdringliche Hand eines bereits betrunkenen Mannes zur Seite schlagen. Warum musste jedes benebelte Männerhirn einen Rockzipfel direkt mit einem willfährigen Barmädchen gleichsetzen?

Entnervt setzte ich mich endlich an den kleinen freien Tisch in der hintersten Ecke, den wir erspäht hatten. Eine dralle Magd kam Augenblicke später zu uns. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet von der Hektik und der Wärme, die hier herrschte. Eine Haarsträhne fiel widerspenstig ins Gesicht. Die Ärmel hatte sie hochgekrempelt. Der dunkelblaue derbe Stoff ihres Gewandes zeigte bereits deutliche Flecken. „Willkommen", grüßte sie knapp, „was kann ich Euch bringen?" „Braten, Brot und Wein", bestellte Mati übermütig, „und das nicht zu knapp!" Ich lachte leise. Zwerge schienen eine Abstammungslinie mit den Hobbits zu teilen. „Gemüse wäre auch nicht schlecht", warf ich ein und erntete einen amüsierten Seitenblick von Anordil.

Mati sah mich entgeistert an. Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Grünzeugs", knurrte er, „davon wird man doch nicht satt!" Die Magd ignorierte seine Einwände und sah mich an. „Wir haben scharf gewürzten sauren Kohl da", erwiderte sie, „und gekochte Pflaumen." „Perfekt", sagte ich und freute mich bereits, „von beidem eine ordentliche Portion." Die Magd nickte, bevor sie zur Küche eilte. Geschickt wich sie dabei den grapschenden Männerhänden aus - bewundernswert. Nur wenig später kehrte sie zurück. Schwer beladen mit einem Tablett auf dem sich die duftenden Köstlichkeiten türmten.

Mati rieb sich in freudiger Erwartung die Hände. Hungrig machten wir uns über das Mahl her. Ich stellte fest, dass der Koch wirklich was von der Zubereitung von Speisen verstand. Der Braten war knusprig und zerging auf der Zunge. Das Brot duftete herrlich frisch. Die Krume war weiß und die Rinde goldbraun. Sogar der Kohl schmeckte bemerkenswert gut.

„Das Essen ist weit besser, als die Bettstatt", kommentierte Mati zwischen zwei Bissen, „nicht so gut, wie es in Baraz-dûm war, doch es ist jedes Silberstück wert." Schweigend nickte ich. Wie gerne hätte ich Baraz-dûm in ihrer Blütezeit erlebt, doch ich sah nur ihre Toten. Gedankenverloren schob ich mir noch eine gekochte Pflaume in den Mund, die süßlich-herb in meinem Mund zerfloss.

Alsbald begaben wir uns zur Ruhe. Trotz des Lärms, der aus dem Schankraum nach oben hallte, schlief ich sehr schnell ein. Die Elben hielten abwechselnd Wache. Sie konnten nicht wirklich schlafen in einer Stadt der Menschen. Es war ihnen viel zu laut. Zumal Elben auch eigentlich nicht schlafen. Sie ruhen. Meist mit offenen Augen. Den Blick entrückt in weite Ferne. Anfangs hatte es mich bei Anordil erschreckt, doch mit der Zeit hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt.

Am Morgen wachte ich bereits früh auf. Fröstelnd zog ich den Umhang enger um mich. Die Nachtkühle hatte meine Glieder erstarren lassen. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis ich mich wieder bewegen konnte. Mati streckte sich ebenfalls. „Brr", knurrte er, „dann lobe ich mir doch ein kleines Feuer in freier Natur. Diese Häuser sind viel zu kalt." Radumon erhob sich ungelenk von seinem Lager. „Ich wünschte, wir wären schon unterwegs nach Rhûn", sagte er, „da ist es zumindest warm um diese Jahreszeit."

„Ich denke, dein Meister Radagast lebt weit oben im Norden?", stichelte ich, „da solltest du doch derartige Temperaturen gewohnt sein." Er schaute mich ungehalten an. „Ja", erwiderte er, „mein Meister ist zwar Radagast der Braune, doch in seiner Wohnstatt ist es schön warm. Die Kälte, die dort oben draußen herrscht, hält eher ungebetene Besucher ab, sich zu nähern."

Wir sammelten unsere Waffen und Habseligkeiten zusammen, bevor wir den Raum verließen. Die Treppe knarrte, als wir hinunter gingen. Im Schankraum brannte ein niedriges Feuer. Ein einsamer Gast saß direkt daneben auf einer Bank und schlürfte eine dampfende Flüssigkeit aus einem tönernen Becher. Die Wirtin lugte aus der Küche heraus. „Lebt wohl", grüßte sie uns, „möget Ihr eine gute Reise haben." Dann verschwand sie wieder.

Draußen vor dem Gasthaus war es ruhig. Keiner hetzte an uns vorbei. Es dämmert am Horizont. Dichter Nebel wallte vom Meer her über die Stadt. „Wohin?", fragte Radumon in die Runde. „Wir sollten zuerst den Markt aufsuchen", erwiderte Mati, „so früh am Morgen sind die Brote noch frisch und es herrscht nicht viel Gedränge. Da können wir uns in aller Ruhe mit dem Nötigsten versorgen, bevor wir uns nach Osten aufmachen."

„Die Valar mögen Euch beschützen", sagte Anordil. „Gebt gut auf Euch acht", mahnte ich den Zwerg, „der Weg ist weit und wird immer gefährlicher." „Wir werden aufpassen", versicherte Radumon. Mati und Radumon drückten uns noch einmal die Hände, dann schulterten sie ihr weniges Gepäck und verschwanden Richtung Marktplatz.

„Auch wir werden aufbrechen", sagte Helegnaur, „unser Weg ist weit." „Mögen die Valar Euch begleiten", antwortete ich und verneigte mich ehrerbietig. „Wir werden uns wiedersehen an den weißen Stränden Valinors", sprach Padordûr, „ich spüre es." Anordil verneigte sich stumm. Die beiden Kinn-Lai nickten uns kurz zu, dann wandten sie sich zum Gehen. Lautlos verschwanden sie in den Nebeln, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.

„Und wir?", fragte ich, „was tun wir nun?" Anordil musterte mich. „Wir haben noch ein Versprechen zu erfüllen", antwortete er, „Loreanas Familie." Ich nickte zustimmend. Schließlich hatten wir Loreana versprochen, ihre Familie über ihr Schicksal in Kenntnis zu setzen. Auch wenn dieses Versprechen gegeben wurde, bevor wir sie freikauften. Es würde ein schwerer Gang werden. Niemand überbringt gerne Kunde vom Tod eines geliebten Menschen.

„Wohin?", fragte ich erneut. „Zum Händlerviertel am Hafen", erwiderte Anordil, „Loreana sagte, dass ihr Onkel ein einflussreicher Händler in Pelargir sei. Dort im Hafen werden wir fragen." Als wir uns dem Hafen näherten, wurde es etwas belebter um uns. Anscheinend wurde hier bei Tag und Nacht gearbeitet. Lastenträger hasteten an uns vorbei. Es klapperte und rumpelte an allen Ecken und Enden. Und überall die Anwesenheit der Stadtwache.

„Verzeiht mir", grüßte er höflich, „wir sind fremd in der Stadt und suchen den Händler Marbin Echemin." „Der alte Echemin?", fragte einer der Wachen, „ja, der wohnt in der Mittelstadt in der Straße der Tuchhändler. Hier am Hafen hat er nur sein Kontor und ein paar Lagerhäuser." „Habt Dank für Eure Auskunft", sagte ich und drückte ihm drei Kupferstücke in die geöffnete Hand. Ein Brauch, der wohl überall gleich war.

Durch die erwachende Stadt gingen wir in den alten Stadtkern, der auf den Resten des númenorischen Pelargir errichtet war. An manchen Stellen ragten alte Mauerreste auf oder sie waren in neuere Häuser verbaut. Noch zweimal mussten wir nach dem Weg fragen. Dann waren wir an der Straße der Tuchhändler angelangt. Die gemalten Türschilder halfen uns, das richtige Haus zu finden. Als wir vor dem hohen Tor aus geschnitztem Holz standen, klopfte mein Herz lautstark. Ich wünschte, es wäre bereits vorbei. Anordil hob den reich verzierten Klopfer aus Messing. Dumpf hallte das Geräusch durch den Morgen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis eine schmale Luke geöffnet wurde.

„Was ist Euer Begehr, Fremder?", fragte eine Männerstimme. Anordil neigte kurz sein Haupt. „Seid gegrüßt", sprach er, „wir suchen den Händler Marbin Echemin. Wir bringen eine Botschaft von seiner Nichte Loreana." „Wartet", hörten wir die Stimme antworten. Die Luke schloss sich. Nach wenigen Minuten öffnete sich das Tor.

„Tretet ein", wies uns der Mann an, „mein Herr erwartet Euch." Wir betraten das Haus durch das Tor. Der dahinter liegende Gang war düster. Aber ich konnte erkennen, dass er doppeltmannshoch war. Ein Pferd mit Reiter hätte mühelos passieren können. Wenige Schritte vor uns öffnete sich ein weiteres Tor. Dahinter lag ein kleiner Innenhof. Rechts lagen die Stallungen. Links wohl der Dienstbotenbereich und die Küche. Vor uns das Hauptgebäude. Alles war aus Stein gemauert und mit hölzernen Balken verstärkt. Die Stufen, die in den ersten Stock führten, waren ebenfalls sorgfältig aus Stein gemauert.

Der Mann, der uns geöffnet hatte, ging uns voran. Er war offensichtlich ein Diener, denn er trug einfache Gewänder. Eine Hose aus festem, braunen Tuch mit einem Hemd aus fein gewebter Wolle und einem sorgfältig gefertigten, doppellagigen Wams aus dunkelroter Wolle. Auch die Mägde und Diener, die uns begegneten, waren sauber gewandet. Anscheinend sorgte Marbin Echemin dafür, dass in seinem Haus niemand darbte.

„Wartet hier einen Augenblick", wies uns der Diener an, als wir vor einer Tür stehenblieben. Er klopfte höflich an und wartete auf den Befehl, dass er eintreten durfte. Hinter ihm schloss sich die Türe wieder. Nach wenigen Augenblicken wurde sie erneut geöffnet. Ein Mann trat hervor. Er verneigte sich höflich nach drinnen hin, bevor er sich umdrehte. Er trug ein schwarzes, langes Gewand, dass mich an eine Kutte erinnerte. Vorne wurde es von vielen geschnitzten, braunen Hornknöpfen geschlossen. Unter seinem rechten Arm klemmte eine Mappe, aus der Pergamente lugten. Die Finger waren fleckig schwarz von Tinte. Der Buchhalter, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, oder ein Schreiber?

Endlich trat der Diener wieder vor die Tür. „Mein Herr empfängt Euch nun", sagte er und gab die Tür frei. Der Raum, den wir betraten, war groß, obwohl recht düster. Nur wenig Licht fiel durch die Fenster herein. Die schweren Vorhänge, welche vor den Fenstern hingen, waren nur zum Teil zur Seite gezogen. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand ein wuchtiger Tisch mit zahllosen Pergamenten darauf. Dahinter ein Regal mit vielen Fächern, in denen sich hunderte von Pergamenten stapelten. An der einen Seite befand sich ein Stehpult. Einige Stühle standen an der Wand. Der Fensterseite gegenüber sah ich einen Kamin, in dem ein niedriges Feuer brannte. Ein Mann stand am Fenster. Er drehte uns den Rücken zu. Die Gestalt war hochgewachsen und breitschultrig. Verstärkt wurde dieser Eindruck durch den pelzverbrämten dunkelbraunen Samtmantel, den dieser trug.

„Ihr bringt Kunde über meine Nichte?", fragte der Mann mit dumpfer Stimme, „sagt, wo ist sie?" „Seid gegrüßt, Marbin Echemin", antwortete Anordil, „ich bin Anordil Glordoronion und dies ist meine Gemahlin Arwen Ceridwen. Eure Nichte trafen wir weit im Süden, wo sie uns bat, Euch Nachricht zu bringen." Abrupt drehte sich der Mann um. Nun konnte ich sein Gesicht sehen. Das schwarze, mit grauen Strähnen durchzogene Haar, wie auch der Bart waren sorgfältig gestutzt. Klare, grüne Augen wiesen ihn als engen Verwandten Loreanas aus.

„_Mae govannen, edhil_", grüßte er uns nun, „verzeiht mein schlechtes Sindarin, aber ich beherrsche eher die Zahlen, als die Sprache." „Habt Dank für Euren Gruß, Marbin Echemin", erwiderte Anordil höflich auf Sindarin, „die Sprache der Elben wird nur selten von den Menschen gesprochen. So ehren mich die Worte um so mehr."

Marbin deutete auf zwei Stühle, die dem großen Tisch gegenüber standen. „Nehmt Platz", bat er uns, „und dann sagt mir, wo ich meine Nichte finden kann." Anordil und ich setzten uns hin. „Wir trafen Loreana in Lótor, einem kleinen Flussdorf im Westen Mirëdors." „Geht es ihr gut? Wie kam sie dorthin?", unterbrach ihn Marbin aufgeregt.

Anordil zeigte keine Regung. „Sie erzählte uns, dass man ihr Schiff überfallen habe", fuhr Anordil fort, „sie wurde als Sklavin verkauft und gelangte so in den Süden." Marbins Gesicht wurde bleich. „Sklavin?", fragte er, „meine schöne Loreana eine Sklavin? – Herr Anordil, sagt mir, ist sie noch dort unten? Dann kann ich einen Boten schicken und sie freikaufen."

Mein Herz wurde schwer. „Loreana ist nicht mehr in Lótor", sagte ich leise, „wir kauften sie frei, in der Hoffnung sie hierher nach Pelargir bringen zu können." Marbin musterte uns aufmerksam. Sekunden verstrichen. Es war still in dem Raum. Nur das Knistern des Feuers war zu hören. „Aber sie ist nicht bei Euch", sprach er ruhig, „wo ist sie? Was ist geschehen?"

„Wir gingen mit ihr nach Ostelor", berichtete Anordil weiter, „dort schifften wir uns ein auf der ‚Stern von Belfalas'. Wir ließen Loreana frei, damit sie als freie Frau Pelargir betreten sollte. Auf der Höhe von Umbar wurden wir jedoch von Piraten angegriffen. Die ‚Stern von Belfalas' ging verloren. Wir gingen über Bord. Loreana wurde dabei getötet." Marbin hatte ihm schweigend zugehört.

Müde erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl. Er ging zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. „Das Schicksal der ‚Stern von Belfalas' hatte sich seit gestern herumgesprochen", murmelte er, „ich hatte nur keine Ahnung, dass sie an Bord war. - So ruhe denn in Frieden, meine Loreana." Aufseufzend wandte er sich uns zu. „Habt Dank, für Eure Nachricht", sagte er traurig, „auch wenn sie eine schlechte war. So wissen wir nun über Loreanas Schicksal Bescheid. Es ist besser, als weiterhin im Ungewissen zu sein und auf ein Wiedersehen zu hoffen." Verstohlen wischte er sich ein paar Tränen weg, die sich aus seinen Augenwinkeln gelöst hatten.

„Kann ich etwas für Euch tun?", fragte er, „eine Passage besorgen oder Geleit in eine andere Stadt? Gold, um Loreanas Kaufpreis zu erstatten?" Wir schüttelten den Kopf. „Vielen Dank, aber wir haben alles, was wir benötigen", erwiderte ich, „uns liegt nichts am Gold. Wir haben unser Versprechen gehalten, das genügt uns."

Er musterte uns kurz. Scharf, aus Augen, die es gewohnt waren, den Gegenüber einzuschätzen. „So will ich Euch nicht aufhalten", antwortete er und ging rasch auf die Tür zu. Er öffnete sie ruckartig. „Navan", rief er laut. Wenige Sekunden später eilte der Mann in der schwarzen Robe, der vorhin den Raum verlassen hatte, herbei. „Ja, Herr", fragte er mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. „Bringe Herrn Anordil mit seiner Gemahlin in mein Kontor", befahl er, „dort kleidet sie in anständige Reisegewänder und sorge dafür, dass ein weiteres Gewand im Gepäck Platz findet."

„Das ist nicht notwendig", warf Anordil ein. Marbin drehte sich zu ihm um. „Lasst mir diesen Weg, um Euch zu entlohnen", sagte er, „verglichen mit dem, was Ihr getan habt, ist es nur wenig. – So schätze ich Euch jedenfalls ein." Zögernd gab Anordil stumm seine Zustimmung. Marbin drückte uns nur zum Abschied schweigend die Hände und verließ dann fluchtartig den Raum.

„Bitte folgt mir", wies Navan uns an. Höflich ging er uns voran. Im Kontor breitete er mehrere Gewänder aus, damit wir uns etwas aussuchen konnten. Das zweite Mal innerhalb von zwei Tagen statteten wir uns mit neuen Gewändern aus. Doch diesmal ohne zu bezahlen. Ich entschied mich für praktische, warme Reisegewändern, die meinen alten recht ähnlich waren. Die abgetragenen Gewänder, welche ich gestern noch ausgewaschen hatte, legten wir auf einen Stapel und ließen sie dort.

Gegen Mittag suchten wir dann den Hafen auf. Schließlich mussten wir auf dem Seeweg weiter, weil der Weg über das Gebirge versperrt war. Die wenigen Pässe, die hinüber führten, würden unzugänglich sein, wenn wir sie erreichten. Folglich blieb uns nur eine Passage nach Linhir, um dort den Winter zu verbringen. Wenn wir Glück hatten, dann konnten wir von dort aus bei mildem Wetter bereits eher aufbrechen.

Zumindest bei der Suche nach einem Schiff war uns das Glück hold. Wir fragten uns durch die Hafenkneipen durch. In einer eher heruntergekommenen Spelunke wies uns der Wirt zu einem Tisch, wo ein bärtiger kräftiger Mann vor einem tönernen Becher saß. Die Statur war nicht eindeutig zu erkennen, doch er musste recht groß sein.

„Seht dort drüben", sagte er zu uns, „das ist Kapitän Rachant Lembian. Sein Schiff fährt oft Linhir an. Fragt nach, ob er eine Passage für euch hat." Ich betrachtete den Mann näher. Furchen durchzogen das Gesicht. Die sonnengebräunte Haut wirkte wie zähes Leder. Seine Gewänder waren aus dunkelblauem Tuch und kaum abgetragen. An einigen Stellen konnte man die sorgfältigen Reparaturen sehen. Das salzwassergebleichte Haar war ehemals braun gewesen. Er trug es kurzgeschnitten. Schwielige Hände verrieten die schwere Arbeit. Er blickte kaum auf, als wir an den Tisch traten.

„Seid gegrüßt, werter Herr", fing Anordil an, „Ihr seid Kapitän Rachant Lembian?" Sein Gegenüber brummte nur kurz, bevor er den Becher an die Lippen führte und einen großen Schluck trank. Immer noch blickte er nicht auf. „Der Wirt sagte uns, Ihr würdet nach Linhir fahren", fuhr Anordil ohne erkennbare Emotion fort. Wieder ein Brummen aus der Kehle des Mannes. Wieder ein tiefer Schluck aus dem Becher. „Wir suchen eine Passage nach Linhir", vollendete Anordil seine Rede. Jetzt beliebte der Mann seinen Kopf zu heben. Aufmerksam musterte er uns aus grauen Augen. Deutlich war Widerwillen in seinem Blick zu spüren. Aber auch eine Spur Furcht.

„Ich dachte, Elben würden nur ein einziges Mal ein Schiff betreten", antwortete er mit salzwasserverkratzter Stimme. Sein Blick blieb kurz an Anordils Ohrspitzen hängen. Die Hände des Mannes spielten krampfhaft mit dem Becher. „Ein weitverbreiteter Irrtum", lächelte Anordil liebenswürdig, „schließlich gibt es andere Gelegenheiten ein Schiff zu betreten, als die Überfahrt in die Unsterblichen Lande."

„Andere wiederum erzählen, dass Ihr Elben über das Wasser laufen könnt", sagte der Mann gedehnt, „warum soll ich Euch dann an Bord nehmen?" „Können Menschen über das Wasser gehen?", konterte Anordil fragend, „unserem Volke ist zwar die Leichtfüßigkeit gegeben, doch selbst dieses Kunststück würde uns schwerfallen." Der Mann beobachtete uns weiterhin. Musterte jeden einzelnen Inch von uns. Mir war es unangenehm. Sehr unangenehm.

Ich wandte mich zum Gehen. Warum sollten wir wie Bittsteller vor diesem Mann buckeln? Wir konnten auch ein anderes Schiff finden, dass nach Linhir fuhr. Anordil machte ebenfalls Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen. „Wartet", sagte der Mann. Wir drehten uns zu ihm um. Der Mann war aufgestanden. „Ich wollte Euch nicht kränken", sagte er beinahe entschuldigend, „die Zeiten sind unsicher. Man muss genau aufpassen, wen man unter sein Segel lässt. Mein Schiff ist das einzige, das nach Linhir fährt. Jedenfalls das einzige für die nächsten Wochen. Wenn ihr noch immer an einer Passage interessiert seid, so seid ihr mir an Bord willkommen."

Anordil ging wieder auf ihn zu. „Die Zeiten sind wahrlich unsicher", antwortete er, „und wir sind weiterhin daran interessiert an Bord eines Schiffes nach Linhir zu gelangen." „Nun denn", räusperte sich Rachant, „die Passage kostet zwei Goldstücke für jeden. Dafür bekommt ihr eine Kabine. Für Kost müsst ihr selber sorgen." Fragend blickte er uns an. "Das gilt", antwortete Anordil. "Mein Schiff, die ‚Seeschwalbe', wird heute Abend auslaufen. Kommt rechtzeitig an Bord." Mit diesen Worten waren wir entlassen und er widmete sich wieder dem Inhalt seines Bechers.

Ohne eine Mine zu verziehen, legte Anordil die geforderten Goldstücke auf den Tisch und ging hinaus. Ich folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Dort drinnen hatte ich den Atem angehalten ob der Unhöflichkeit des Kapitäns. Aber Anordil ließ sich nicht provozieren.

„Es gibt immer wieder Menschen, die den Elben gegenüber nicht wohlgesonnen sind", erklärte er mir leise, „und es geschieht ebenfalls immer wieder, dass wir herausfordernd behandelt werden. Man versucht sich an uns zu messen. Die Menschen hören viele Dinge über uns, die sie bestätigt haben wollen."

„Sollten wir nicht lieber zu Fuß nach Linhir gehen?", fragte ich, „oder Pferde erwerben?" Anordil schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Seeweg ist schneller und weniger unangenehm, selbst wenn der Kapitän keine Elben mag und einen horrenden Preis verlangt", erwiderte er gelassen, „nun lass uns ein wenig durch Pelargir wandern und Wegzehrung erwerben. Danach sollten wir uns auf das Schiff begeben, bevor es ausläuft."

Als die Sonne gegen den Horizont sank, kehrten wir zum Hafen zurück. Die ‚Seeschwalbe' war rasch gefunden. Ein kleines, wendiges Handelsschiff, das schwer beladen in den Fluten dümpelte. Außer uns kamen noch zwei Händler an Bord. In der Abenddämmerung legte das Schiff schließlich ab.

to be continued ...


	42. Winter in Gondor

Winter in Gondor

Der Kurs führte uns in Sichtweite der Küste entlang. Viele kleinere Schiffe und Boote kreuzten unseren Weg. Zum größten Teil waren es Fischer oder schwerbeladene Handelsschiffe. Die Passage an sich verlief ruhig. Auf dieser viel befahrenen Route waren kaum Piratenüberfälle zu befürchten. Einzig das Wetter machte uns zu schaffen. Nieselregen hatte eingesetzt, als wir Pelargir verließen. Und es regnete, bis wir Linhir erreichten. Mal mehr, mal weniger stark. Außerdem war es arg kalt geworden. Die Kälte kroch in die Gliedmaßen. Der Winter war unaufhaltsam gekommen.

Ich sehnte mich nach einem wärmenden Feuer, denn das einzige, was an Bord Wärme schenkte, war ein scharfes Getränk, welches ungemein Ähnlichkeit mit jamaikanischem Rum aufwies. Es wurde täglich an die Mannschaft in kleinen Mengen ausgegeben. Die Passagiere konnten gegen einen geringen Obolus die gleiche Ration erhalten. Was ich sehr begrüßte, so wurde mir wenigstens für einige Zeit warm. Anordil machte das Wetter nichts aus. Ich wünschte mir manchmal, dass das Elbenblut in mir mich ebenso unempfindlich machen würde. Doch es tat es nicht. Dafür musste man wohl als Elb geboren sein.

Nach zwei Tagen erreichten wir jedoch bereits Linhir. Es hatte aufgehört zu Regnen. Die Wolken lichteten sich, ohne jedoch die Sonne durchzulassen. Anordil und ich standen seit der Morgendämmerung an Bord. In der engen stickigen Kabine hatten wir es nicht mehr länger ausgehalten. Das wir frieren mussten, nahmen wir in Kauf. Oder eher gesagt, ich nahm es hin, denn Anordil machte die Kälte nichts aus. Erst gegen Mittag ging das Schiff im Hafen von Linhir vor Anker.

Linhir lag an der Gabelung, wo die Flüsse Gilrain und Serni ins Meer fließen. Es war im Vergleich zu Pelargir eine kleine Stadt, welche von einer gut befestigten Stadtmauer umgeben war. Überraschenderweise schien der Hafen jedoch recht groß zu sein. Viele Schiffe lagen vor Anker und Scharen von Möwen flogen kreischend ihre Runden, auf der Suche nach etwas Eßbarem, welches vielleicht im Meer landen mochte. Rege Betriebsamkeit herrschte, als wir an Land gingen. Stadtwachen in den Farben Linhirs schlenderten über den Kai und sorgten für Ordnung.

Bevor wir uns allerdings auf die Suche nach einem Gasthaus begaben, gingen wir durch das Marktviertel. In Pelargir hatten wir nur das Nötigste erworben. Hier, in Linhir, konnte ich mich auch dazu durchringen mir einen neuen Kampfstab zu zulegen. Er war zwar bei weitem nicht so gut, wie der, der in den Fluten des Meeres versank, aber er würde seine Dienste tun, bis wir Cillien erreichten. Außerdem erwarben wir neue Wasserschläuche und andere notwendige Dinge, die uns bei dem Überfall durch die Piraten abhanden gekommen waren.

Nun gut, man könnte sagen, dass wir dies auch in Pelargir hätten tun können. Doch aus welchem Grunde hätten wir dort mehr als das Doppelte ausgeben sollen, als hier? Außerdem gefiel es uns nun in Linhir wesentlich besser. Zwar feilschten die Händler genauso hartnäckig, aber sie waren von vorne herein freundlicher und den Elben weniger abgeneigt als in Pelargir. Auch lag in den Blicken der Menschen, denen wir begegneten, mehr Neugier als unterschwellige Feindseligkeit.

Nachdem wir uns ausgestattet hatten, machten wir uns auf die Suche nach einer Unterkunft. Schließlich neigte sich der Tag seinem Ende zu und es dämmerte beträchtlich. Einer der Händler wies uns in die Straße der Reisenden, als wir danach fragten. Vom ersten Eindruck her erschien sie mir sogar weniger heruntergekommen als das vergleichbare Viertel in Pelargir. Entspannt gingen wir an den Gasthäusern vorbei, die weitestgehend einen sauberen Eindruck machten. Bis mir aus einem ein unverkennbarer, bekannter Duft in die Nase stieg. Ich blieb stehen und sog ihn noch einmal ein. Augenblicklich hatte ich das Bild einer duftenden, frisch gebackenen Teigware vor mir, welche beinahe jedes Kind meiner Welt in Freudenstürme versetzen würde.

„Pizza!", stieß ich verblüfft hervor, „hier backt jemand Pizza!" Verblüfft blickte ich zu Anordil, der mich überrascht ansah. „Diese belegten Teigfladen aus deiner Welt?", fragte er, „wer könnte...?" In seinen Augen blitzte es auf. Lachend sahen wir uns an. Mit einem Mal war uns klar, wer der Urheber sein könnte. „Tjann Grünauge", sagten wir wie aus einem Munde.

„Sollen wir nachsehen, ob wir Recht haben?", fragte ich Anordil frohgelaunt. Er nickte. „Wenn wir Recht haben, dann erwartet uns ein gutes Essen", antwortete er, „und eine gute Geschichte." Erwartungsvoll betraten wir das Gasthaus ‚Zur goldenen Muschel'.

Es war voll im Schankraum. Die Tische und Bänke waren aus hellem Holz gefertigt. Der Boden schien aus dunklen Eichenbohlen gezimmert. Nur wenige Plätze waren frei. Am dichtesten waren die Tische rund um den gemauerten Kamin besetzt. In diesem brannte ein prasselndes Feuer, über dem ein großer Kessel hing, aus dem eine Magd fleißig in kleine tönerne Becher und Krüge schöpfte. „Glühwein", schnurrte ich, als ich schnuppernd den verführerischen Duft einsog, „es kann nur Tjann sein, der hier am Werke ist."

Hungrig bahnten wir uns einen Weg an einen freien Tisch im hinteren Bereich. Zwar weit weg vom Feuer, aber dennoch geschützt genug, um die Wärme in meine Glieder aufsteigen zu lassen. Eine Magd eilte auf uns zu. Sie trug ein sauberes einfaches Gewand aus dunkelgrünem Tuch mit einem sandfarbenen Überkleid. Ihr Mieder war was moosgrünem Samt und mit einer dicken Kordel gehalten. Das dichte, dunkelbraune, lockige Haar hatte sie auf dem Kopf festgesteckt. Einige widerspenstige Löckchen kringelten sich um ihr Gesicht.

„Willkommen in der ‚Goldenen Muschel'", grüßte sie uns höflich auf Sindarin, „wir sind erfreut, elbische Gäste begrüßen zu dürfen." Ich horchte auf. „Was kann ich Euch bringen", fragte sie weiter. Anordil legte seine Hand auf das Herz und verbeugte sich leicht. „Nicht oft werden wir in der Sprache der Erstgeborenen begrüßt", antwortete er, „was kann Eure Küche bieten?"

Sie lächelte und strich sich eine Locke aus dem zartbraunen Gesicht, in dem ihre Augen in der Farbe dunkler Kirschen dominierten. „Werter Herr Elb", erwiderte sie, „es gibt belegte Teigfladen, frisch auf Stein gebacken. Dann verschiedene Braten und Pasteten. Gemüse, frisch mit Tunke oder gedünstet mit Kräutern oder eingelegt in Öl aus den Südlanden. Mit Auenlandkäse überbackene Kartoffeln und Gemüse..." Ich unterbrach sie mit einer Handbewegung.

„Bringt uns Teigfladen", sagte ich, „und von dem heißen Wein." Sie nickte höflich und verschwand. Nun konnten wir den Schankraum genauer betrachten. Zwei weitere Frauen, wohl ebenfalls Mägde, eilten zwischen den Tischen umher. Auch sie trugen dunkelgrüne Gewänder mit dem sandfarbenen Überkleid. Schon dies war ungewöhnlich für Mittelerde. Noch ungewöhnlicher war, dass keiner der Gäste, sei er betrunken oder nicht, Anstalten machte die Mägde anzufassen.

Die Magd, die uns bediente, kam rasch zurück. „Hier geht es sehr gesittet zu", sagte ich zu ihr, als sie den Krug mit heißem Wein sowie zwei tönerne Becher abstellte und deutete in die Runde. „Die Schwertkünste meines Gemahls werden in Linhir gefürchtet", lächelte sie bescheiden, „es dauerte weniger als einen Mond, bis sich keiner mehr traute uns zu berühren." Bevor ich noch weiter fragen konnte, wurde sie an einen anderen Tisch gerufen. Sie verbeugte sich höflich und eilte davon. Überrascht schaute ich ihr hinterher. Also war sie die Wirtin in diesem Gasthaus und keine Magd, obwohl sie das gleiche Gewand trug.

Ich schenkte uns die Becher voll. Meine Finger schlossen sich um den warmen Ton und ich genoss die Hitze. Dann schnupperte ich an den aufsteigenden Dämpfen. „Ein guter Rotwein", murmelte ich, „Zimt, Orangenschale, Nelke, Kardamom und ein Hauch Piment. Vielleicht auch Sternanis? – Mmh, wie gut das riecht."

Und wie gut es schmeckte! Mit der Zunge fuhr ich über meine Lippen, um ja keinen Tropfen zu verlieren. Unwillkürlich stiegen in mir die Bilder aus meiner Kindheit auf. Ein mit glitzernden Kugeln geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum, Glühwein und Ingwerplätzchen. Schneeflocken, die lautlos zu Boden fielen. Die Gegensätze in unserem Dorf. Alban Arthuan und Weihnachten. Meine Mutter, die mit Patrick zusammen die Riten durchführte. Die vielen Kerzen am Baum der Lichter. Pater Michael, der in Weihrauch geschwängerter Luft den Weihnachtschoral anstimmte. Die Krippe mit dem einsamen Jesuskind in der festlich geschmückten Dorfkirche. Ich schloss die Augen und ließ die Erinnerungen wandern. Erst als sich Anordils Hand sanft auf meine Finger legte, öffnete ich sie wieder.

Eine der anderen Frauen kam auf uns zu. Ich mochte sie jetzt nicht mehr Mägde nennen, da ich mir nicht sicher sein konnte, wer von ihnen wirklich hier in Lohn und Brot stand. Sie brachte zwei tönerne Teller mit jeweils einem dampfenden Fladen darauf. Es duftete köstlich und mir lief bereits das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Genießerisch roch ich an der reich belegten Pizza vor mir. Sie war in acht Stücke geschnitten, so dass man sie bequem mit der Hand essen konnte. Ich wartete ein wenig, bis sie etwas abgekühlt war. Dann war meine Beherrschung dahin. Anordil schaute mir belustigt zu, als ich das erste Stück nahm und zum Mund führte. Auch er bediente sich an seiner Pizza.

Mit großem Appetit biss ich in das heiße Stück in meiner Hand. Herrlich knuspriger Teig mit lockerer Krume, herzhaft belegt mit kleingeschnittenen Tomaten, gepökeltem Schinken, Zwiebeln und viel Käse. Herrlich! „Mmh", entfuhr es mir zwischen zwei Bissen, „köstlich! Selbst die Pizzen in Rom sind nicht besser."

„Es freut mich besonders, wenn es euch schmeckt", kommentierte eine uns bekannte Stimme hinter uns auf Englisch. Ich drehte mich um. Anordils Augen leuchteten vor Freude, doch er konnte nicht antworten, da er den Mund voll hatte. „Tjann!", entfuhr es mir, „ich wusste, dass du hier die Finger im Spiel haben musstest!" Vor uns stand tatsächlich Tjann Grünauge alias Robert Schumann, einstmals Bäckergeselle aus dem Odenwald.

Er hatte sich verändert. Nicht viel, aber doch so, dass man es bemerken konnte. Sein Körper war drahtiger und kräftiger geworden seit damals. Die Haare trug er nun halblang und nach gondorianischer Art geschnitten. Ein feiner Oberlippenbart zierte sein nunmehr gebräuntes Gesicht. Eine Narbe zog sich auf der linken Seite über die Schläfe. Er trug dunkelgrüne Hosen aus fest gewebtem Tuch und darüber ein Hemd aus sandfarbenem Leinen mit einem dunkelgrünen Samtwams. Zum Schutz hatte er eine dunkelbraune Lederschürze umgebunden, die von etlichen Mehlflecken geziert wurde.

„Ich bin so froh, euch beide unbeschadet hier begrüßen zu können", sagte er und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, „selbstverständlich seid ihr meine Gäste. Ich habe Ariana bereits angewiesen ein Gastzimmer fertig zu machen." „Vielen Dank für deine Gastfreundschaft", antwortete Anordil und machte eine einladende Geste, „setze dich zu uns und erzähle, wie du hierher gekommen bist."

Tjann schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann mich jetzt nicht hinsetzen", erwiderte er lachend, „sonst läuft es in der Küche nicht. – Aber nachher, wenn es etwas ruhiger ist, dann werde ich euch Gesellschaft leisten." Er nickte uns zu und verschwand Richtung Küche.

Ich widmete mich wieder meiner Pizza. Genüßlich verspeiste ich den Rest. Auch Anordil ließ es sich schmecken. Nachdem wir fertig waren, kam die Frau mit den dunklen Locken, die wohl Ariana, Tjanns Gemahlin, sein musste, an unseren Tisch. „Euer Gemach ist bereit", sagte sie lächelnd und musterte uns neugierig, „vielleicht wollt ihr euch ein wenig ausruhen? Der Abend wird noch lang, bevor es hier ruhiger wird."

Ich nickte zustimmend. „Habt Dank", sagte ich, „Ihr seid Ariana?" Sie errötete leicht. „Ja,", erwiderte sie, „ich bin Tjanns Gemahlin. – Wenn ihr mir bitte folgen wollt?" Wir erhoben uns. Sie ging auf den Durchgang neben der Küche zu. Dahinter verbarg sich die schmale hölzerne Treppe nach oben. Der Flur im ersten Stock war sehr eng. Nur vier Türen gingen davon ab. In der hinteren Ecke führte eine weitere Stiege in das darüber liegende Geschoss.

„Wir haben nicht viele Gastzimmer", erklärte sie und öffnete die erste Tür auf der linken Seite, „die meisten Gäste kommen um zu speisen." Sie trat beiseite und gab uns den Weg frei. Das Zimmer war nicht groß. Auf der einen Seite war ein Fenster, welches mit Pergament bespannt war, wie in den meisten Häusern der mittelerdischen Städte üblich. Nur die wirklich Reichen konnten sich das teure Glas aus den Schmelzen der Zwerge leisten. Selbst Pergament stellte einen Luxus dar. Die Armen hatten Lumpen vor den Fenstern oder Bretter oder gar nichts.

Die Mitte des Zimmers nahm ein großes Bett ein. Dafür hatte man zwei hölzerne Liegen aneinander geschoben. Das Leinen der Bezüge schimmerte weiß und es duftete nach frischem Heu. Auf dem hölzernen Fußboden war kein Staubkorn zu sehen. Eine Truhe aus dunklem Holz stand unter dem Fenster. Daneben zwei Schemel an der hell verputzten Wand. Dort konnten wir unser Gepäck ablegen.

An der Wand zum nächsten Zimmer stand ein schmales Möbelstück, welches einer Kommode ähnelte. Darauf hatten eine Waschschüssel, ein Wasserkrug, ein leinenes Tuch und eine Kerze Platz gefunden. Für hiesige Verhältnisse ein absolutes Luxusgemach in einem Gasthaus.

„Wir haben kein eigenes Badehaus", sagte Ariana entschuldigend, „aber wir teilen uns mit einigen anderen Gasthäusern eines in der Straße der Bader. Wenn ihr mögt, so schicke ich einen Knecht hin, dass er einen Badezuber reservieren lässt." Meine Augen leuchteten. Wir hatten zwar in Pelargir gebadet, aber das war bereits einige Tage her. Außerdem konnte man das Badehaus dort nicht unbedingt Badehaus nennen.

„Oh, ja, bitte", stieß ich freudig hervor, „das würden wir gerne." Anordil lachte leise. Er kannte meine Vorliebe für warmes Wasser und Seife. Ariana nickte und verließ uns dann. Ich ließ mich auf das dick gepolsterte Bett fallen. Weich gab es nach. Es knisterte ein bisschen. Die Kissen waren eindeutig mit Heu gefüllt. Aber es fühlte sich gut an. Und es roch vor allem angenehm nach gemähtem Gras, welches mit würzigen Kräutern durchsetzt war.

Ich schloss die Augen und seufzte. „Ein warmes Bad erwartet uns, _melethrin nîn_", sagte Anordil. Ich räkelte mich. „Das Bad kann warten", murmelte ich genießerisch, „erst verlangt es mir nach Entspannung anderer Natur." Sanft fuhren seine Finger über mein Gesicht. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, welche Art der Entspannung du meinst", hauchte er mir ins Ohr und fing an daran zu knabbern, was wohlige Schauer über meinen Rücken laufen ließ.

Erst viel später verließen wir unser Gemach und begaben uns zum Badehaus. Ariana befahl einem der Knechte uns hinzuführen. In der Straße der Bader herrschte zu dieser späten Stunde erstaunlich viel Betrieb. Doch der Knecht führte uns schnell und ohne Umwege zu unserem Ziel. Im Badehaus wurden wir bereits erwartet.

Eine resolute Frau von enormen Ausmaßen öffnete uns die Tür, als der Knecht den Klopfer betätigte. Das schwarze Mieder wurde beinahe von ihrem ausladenden Busen gesprengt. Jedoch war die leinene Bluse darunter weiß und fleckenlos. Die Ärmel hatte sie bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt. Ausgewaschen und faltig erschien die Haut an den Armen. Die Haare hatte sie unter einem schwarzen Tuch verborgen. Allein die Falten in ihrem Gesicht ließen ihr Alter erkennen. Auf ihrem schwarzen Rock aus leichtem Tuch hatten Seifenschaumreste und Wasser ein eigenwilliges Muster hinterlassen.

„Heinor, du kommst spät", herrschte sie ihn grob an, „wen bringst du?" Sie musterte uns scharf. „Ich bringe die Elbenherrschaften auf Befehl meiner Herrin Ariana, Herrin Margat", antwortete er ungerührt. Die Frau gab den Weg frei. „Die Zuber warten bereits und meine Bademägde auch", knurrte sie ungehalten. Ich grinste schief. Wir hatten wohl etwas zu lange bei unseren Entspannungsübungen zugebracht. Sie winkte uns herein.

„Warte hier, Heinor", wies sie den Knecht an und zeigte auf einen Ballen Stroh, der in dem kleinen Raum stand. Sie öffnete eine knarzende Tür in der rückwärtigen Wand. Dahinter lag ein großer Raum. Zwei Reihen leinene Vorhänge teilten ihn in der Mitte derart, dass ein schmaler Gang entstand. Alle paar Schritte hing ein blauer Stoffstreifen herunter. Anscheinend wurden so die Abtrennungen gekennzeichnet. Ein Kamin ragte an jeder Wand nach oben. Dadurch war es sehr warm in dem Raum. Nicht nur warm, sondern auch feucht.

Anscheinend waren mehrere dieser abgetrennten Bereiche besetzt, denn es herrschte ein relativ hoher Lärmpegel, der über Plätschern von Wasser bis zum schrillen Kreischen einer Magd reichte. „Steht nicht so herum", sagte die Frau hinter uns, „einfach durchgehen. Hinten rechts der letzte Vorhang, da wartet bereits der Zuber, werte Elben." Sie fuchtelte mit den Händen, als wolle sie uns in die richtige Richtung scheuchen. Schmunzelnd folgten wir ihrer Anweisung und gingen durch den schmalen Gang bis nach hinten. Anordil ging voran und teilte den Vorhang.

Der dahinter liegende Raum war klein und zur einen Seite mit einem Vorhang und zur anderen durch die Wand begrenzt. In der Mitte stand ein recht großer Badezuber, in dem bequem zwei Personen Platz finden konnten. Zwei Schemel standen daneben. Ein hölzerner Eimer stand auf dem dritten Schemel. Das Wasser darin dampfte und eine Schöpfkelle ragte heraus. Auf einem schmalen Regal standen verschiedene kleine Krüge. Wohl mit unterschiedlichen Seifen gefüllt. Mehrere Schwämme in verschiedenen Größen hatten daneben Platz gefunden. Eine Bademagd in einer leichten, dunkelbraunen Tunika beförderte mit Schwung einen Eimer heißen Wassers in den großen Zuber. Ihre Haut war gerötet von der Anstrengung. Mit einem kleinen Tuch, das von ihrem geflochtenen Gürtel hing, wischte sie sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Ihr Haar trug sie unter einem braunen Kopftuch verborgen, dessen Ränder mit heller Wolle bestickt waren.

„Willkommen, Herr, willkommen Herrin", grüßte sie höflich und verbeugte sich, „ich werde Imara gerufen. Euer Bad ist bereitet. Wünscht Ihr eine besondere Seife für Eure Reinigung?" Anordil lächelte sie an. Mit roten Wangen schlug sie die Augen nieder. „Danke, Imara", antwortete er, „welche würdest du uns empfehlen?" Sie schluckte nervös. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es war offensichtlich, dass nicht viele Elben zu den Gästen des Badehauses zählten.

„Ich schlage Euch die Sommerblütenmischung vor", erwiderte sie, „diese könnte zu Euch passen." Anordil nickte zustimmend. Imara stellte ein Krüglein Seife und einen Schwamm zurecht. Dann half sie zuerst mir beim Entkleiden. Mit raschen, jedoch keineswegs hektischen Zügen strich sie anschließend mit dem seifigen Schwamm über meinen Körper. Der ruhige Rhythmus und der sanfte Druck den sie dabei ausübte, sprachen für eine lange Übung. Als sie fertig war, schöpfte sie Wasser aus dem Eimer über mich. „Entspannt Euch nun im Zuber", sagte sie, nachdem der letzte Rest Seife von mir gespült war.

Mit einem wohligen Aufseufzer stieg ich in den großen Zuber und streckte mich aus. Von hier aus konnte ich die Waschprozedur bei Anordil verfolgen. Der Anblick seines entblößten Körpers vertiefte die Röte in Imaras Wangen. Obwohl sie als Bademagd doch nackte Körper gewöhnt war. Aber Elben waren in ihrem Erscheinungsbild wesentlich genußvoller anzusehen, als Menschen. Allein ihre seidige Haut lud dazu ein, sie zu berühren. Beinahe ehrfürchtig wusch sie Anordil.

„Ich hole noch einen Zuber mit heißem Wasser, Herr", sagte sie, nachdem sie den letzten Rest Wasser über ihn geschöpft hatte. Er lächelte sie freundlich an. „Das ist nicht nötig", erwiderte er, „ich bin nicht mehr seifig und werde jetzt meiner Gemahlin Gesellschaft leisten." „Ruft nach mir, wenn Ihr das Bad beenden möchtet, Herr", sagte sie, „ich werde im Gang warten." Sie verbeugte sich kurz und verschwand mit hochrotem Kopf hinter dem Vorhang. Ich kicherte leise.

„Es ist immer wieder ein Vergnügen zuzusehen, wie du arme Frauen in Verlegenheit bringst", sagte ich amüsiert auf Sindarin. Anordil stieg zu mir in den Zuber und streckte sich aus. Er zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch. „Ich habe doch gar nichts getan", verteidigte er sich. „Nein, hast du nicht", stimmte ich zu, „doch alleine die Tatsache, dass sie einen Elben entkleidet vor sich sah, hat das arme Mädel verunsichert. Sicher sieht sie nicht jeden Tag Elben hier im Badehaus." Er lachte. „Dann wird sie sich lange daran erinnern", konterte er.

Wir blieben eine ganze Weile im warmen Wasser liegen. Erst als meine Haut anfing schrumpelig zu werden, rief ich nach Imara, die auch sofort erschien. Sie half mir mich trocken zu rubbeln und verteilte dann ein wohlriechendes Öl auf meiner Haut. Dasselbe wiederholte sie bei Anordil, während ich mich ankleidete. Wiederum stieg Röte in ihr Gesicht. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich sogar ein bisschen. Es war offenkundig, dass die Berührung von Anordils Körper sie in Erregung versetzte. In Anordils Augen blitzte es belustigt auf. Seine feinen Sinne mussten es ihm ebenfalls verraten haben.

Imaras Hände zitterten zumindest, als sie uns die Umhänge über die Schultern legte. Als wir den Badebereich verließen, küsste Anordil mich leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Imara mich neidvoll beobachtete. Ihre Augen glänzten in verhaltener Erregung. „Arme, kleine Magd", murmelte ich in Anordils Ohr, „so heftig entbrannt und ohne eine Möglichkeit die Flamme zu löschen." „Sie wird ihrem Liebsten eine unvergeßliche Nacht bereiten, wenn sie jetzt zu ihm geht", entgegnete Anordil leise.

Die Herrin des Badehauses empfing uns bereits im Eingangsbereich. Dort, wo Heinor geduldig auf uns wartete. „Ich hoffe, das Bad war zu Eurer Zufriedenheit, Herr", schnarrte sie und schaute zu Anordil hoch, „zwei Silberstücke wären zu entrichten." Auffordernd hielt sie die Hand auf. Ich seufzte verhalten. Hoffentlich waren wir bald wieder außerhalb der größeren Städte. Da mussten wir zumindest keinen Elbenbonus bezahlen.

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, zog Anordil die geforderte Summe aus seinem Lederbeutelchen. Dann folgten wir dem Knecht zurück zum Gasthaus. Dort ging es bereits ruhiger her. Der Schankraum schien bei weitem nicht mehr so voll, wie vorhin. Ein kleiner Tisch neben dem Feuer war in der Zwischenzeit frei geworden. Dort ließen wir uns nieder. Meinen Umhang legte ich über meine Beine. Anordils Umhang fand neben ihm Platz. Wir saßen kaum, als Ariana auf uns zu kam.

„Mein Gemahl läßt fragen, ob ihr noch Wünsche habt?", fragte sie uns. „Nur einen Becher Wein", erwiderte Anordil. „Und wenn Ihr eine süße Pastete im Ofen habt, so auch davon ein Stück", ergänzte ich. Sie lächelte mir zu und winkte einer der Mägde uns den Wein zu bringen, bevor sie selber in die Küche ging.

Anordil und ich lehnten uns zurück. Ich genoss die Wärme in meinem Rücken, die von dem prasselnden Feuer ausströmte. Etwas später kam Tjann aus der Küche. Er trug ein Tablett in Händen auf dem kleine Schälchen standen. Mit einem breiten Grinsen stellte er zwei Schälchen vor uns hin. Ich glaubte meinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als ich auf den Inhalt blickte.

„Tiramisu", hauchte ich inbrünstig, „du meine Güte, Tjann! Wie kommst du an die Zutaten dafür?" „Kostet es erst", wies er uns an, „es schmeckt nicht ganz so, wie das Original, aber es kommt ihm sehr nahe. Es hat einige Zeit gedauert, bis ich den richtigen Käse dafür hatte." Mit Wonne genehmigte ich mir den ersten Löffel. Und ehe ich es versah, war die Schale leer. Es schmeckte zwar wirklich nicht wie die Tiramisu, die ich kannte, aber auf alle Fälle war sie unglaublich lecker. Bittend sah ich Tjann an. „Mehr", bat ich, „es ist absolut göttlich." Tjann kam meiner Bitte nach. Nur wenig später hatte ich die zweite Schüssel geleert. Danach konnte ich auch nichts mehr essen. Tjann holte sich einen Becher Wein und gesellte sich zu uns, da in der Schankstube nicht mehr so viel zu tun war.

„Wie kommst du nach Linhir?", fragte Anordil ihn und nippte an seinem Wein. Tjann lehnte sich zurück. „Eine lange Geschichte", fing er an, „als ich mit euch nach Mittelerde ging, wusste ich nicht wirklich, auf was ich mich einließ. Ich wollte Abenteuer, ja, aber wie hoch der Preis dafür war ..." Er sah in die Ferne, dabei massierte er seine Fingerknöchel. Feine weiße Narben zeugten von alten Wunden. An der linken Hand fehlte der kleine Finger. „Ich dachte damals, alles wäre wie im Rollenspiel. Ein bisschen kämpfen und dann Lagerfeuerromantik. Doch bereits in den ersten Tagen wurde ich eines Besseren belehrt."

Ich erinnerte mich. Ein paar Tage hatten wir gemeinsam verbracht, bevor er mit Luvalaes aufbrach. „Ich begleitete Luvalaes nach Süden", fuhr er fort, „und er erwies sich als ein harter und unerbittlicher Lehrmeister. Aber ich denke, ich verrate da nichts Neues. Ich verdanke ihm viel und besonders häufig mein Leben." „Wo ist er jetzt?", fragte ich dazwischen.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau", antwortete Tjann, „er verließ Linhir im Frühjahr, nachdem ich Ariana geheiratet hatte. Ein paar Tage zuvor traf er sich mit Gandalf dem Grauen. Luvalaes war sehr ernst, als er von hier fort ging. Er sagte nur, er müsse nach Norden. Aber er wollte mal vorbeischauen, wenn er wieder in Linhir sei." Ich blickte zu Anordil hinüber. Er sah unbesorgt aus. Also musste es Luvalaes gut gehen. Die beiden hatten schließlich die Fähigkeit sich telepathisch zu verständigen. Eine Seltenheit, selbst unter den magiebegabten Elben.

„Tja, Luvalaes brachte mich nach Linhir zum Heiler", erzählte Tjann, „einige Wegelagerer hatten uns aufgelauert. Leider erwischten sie mich auf dem falschen Fuß." Er lächelte schief. „Na ja, jedenfalls hatte ich keinen guten Tag", erläuterte er, „sie schlugen mich beinahe zu Brei. Aber sie haben es bitter bereut. Luvalaes hat die meisten von ihnen erschlagen. Der Rest suchte sein Heil in der Flucht. Er flickte mich dann notdürftig zusammen. Als er mich hier im Haus der Heilung abgab, da dachte selbst er, dass ich es nicht schaffen würde."

Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Becher. „Doch ich erwies mich als zäh. Unkraut vergeht eben nicht. – Als ich so halbwegs gesundet war, war der Winter fast vorüber und ich konnte die Häuser der Heilung verlassen. Luvalaes hatte indes eine Nachricht erhalten, die wohl dringlich war. Allerdings sagte er nicht, um was es ging. Zumindest wirkte er sehr besorgt. Er musste fort, aber ich konnte ihn noch lange nicht begleiten. Er ließ mich daher hier und stattete mich mit einem kleinen Goldvorrat aus, damit ich nicht hungern musste."

Unwillkürlich musste ich schmunzeln. Das sah Luvalaes ähnlich. Gold bedeutete ihm nichts. „Aber es kränkte mich in meiner Ehre, dass er mir wohl nicht zutraute, mich selbst zu versorgen", sagte Tjann mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, „von dem Gold habe ich nichts angerührt. Ich verdingte mich als Tagelöhner bei den Bäckern hier. Mit einem von ihnen bekam ich allerdings dann Streit." Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Becher. In seinen Augen blitzte es vergnügt. „Und zwar nicht nur wegen seines harten Brotes, sondern auch wegen seiner hübschen Tochter, die ich dabei kennenlernte." Er deutete zu Ariana hinüber, die zu uns blickte.

„Es dauerte nur zwei Tage, bis ich als Geselle in seiner Backstube stand, bis zu den Haaren eingemehlt. Weitere drei Tage, bis ich ihn davon überzeugt hatte, ein anderes Rezept zu verwenden als bisher. – Und es dauerte nur wenige Tage länger, bis ich wusste, dass Ariana die Frau meines Lebens war." Er warf ihr einen liebevollen Blick zu.

„Als Luvalaes zurückkehrte, teilte ich ihm mit, dass ich in Linhir bleiben wollte. Er war Zeuge bei meiner Vermählung mit Ariana und versprach vorbeizuschauen, sobald es möglich sei. Das Gold hat er übrigens nicht zurückgenommen, sondern schenkte es mir als Mitgift. Ich habe einen Teil davon verwendet um dieses Gasthaus zu kaufen. – Nun, dass ist jetzt ein Dreivierteljahr her. Das Jahr neigt sich dem Ende zu und ihr seid jetzt da."

„Ja, und wir werden in Linhir bleiben müssen, bis die Pässe wieder frei sind", sagte ich, „leider sind wir zum falschen Zeitpunkt zurückgekehrt." Neugierig sah er uns an. „Ihr wart drüben?", fragte er leise auf Englisch, „habt ihr Bekannte getroffen?" Ich nickte und begann zu erzählen. Die Nacht wurde lang. Es wurde noch viel geredet von vielen Abenteuern und alten Bekannten. Erst weit nach Mitternacht begaben wir uns zur Ruhe.

In unserem kleinen Gemach schälte ich mich aus den Gewändern und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Der Wohlgeruch des Heus umhüllte mich, wie auch die starken Arme Anordils. „Geht es Luvalaes gut?", fragte ich ihn leise, „du hast vorhin nichts gesagt." Er streichelte sanft mein Haar. „Er ist wohlauf", erwiderte er, „und zurzeit in Lórien. Allerdings wird er im Frühjahr in den Düsterwald weiterreisen." „Gandalf?", warf ich fragend ein. „Ja", flüsterte Anordil, „Gandalf sucht ein Wesen, dass sich Gollum nennt. Er hat sich an alle reisenden Elben und an die Waldläufer gewandt, dass sie ihm helfen mögen."

Ich zuckte zusammen. „Es hat begonnen", flüsterte ich atemlos. Beschützend nahm er mich enger in die Arme. „Noch ist Zeit", entgegnete er, „schlaf jetzt. Ich werde über dich wachen." Doch Schlaf wollte sich nicht wirklich einstellen in dieser Nacht. Immer wieder suchten mich große, haßerfüllte Augen heim. Nur Anordils Nähe gab mir ein Gefühl der Sicherheit.

Wir blieben mehrere Wochen in Linhir und Tjanns Haus. Solange, bis wir sicher sein konnten, die Gebirgspässe ohne größere Schwierigkeiten überqueren zu können. Als Dank für seine Gastfreundschaft spielten wir mehrmals die Woche auf, wodurch wir ihm noch mehr Gäste verschafften, die dem Zauber des runden Teigfladens erlagen. Auch das Wintersonnenwendfest verbrachten wir hier. Es war eine merkwürdige Mischung aus den verschiedensten Traditionen.

Auf Tjanns Wunsch und auch auf meine Bitte hin, sammelten wir vor der Stadt Zweige von Immergrün und schmückten damit die Schankstube sowie die Wohnstube im hinteren Bereich zum Hof hin. Mit längst vergessen geglaubten Sprüchen hing ich Kräuterbündel in die Fenster. Ariana stellte dicke weiße Kerzen auf. Zum Fest selber buk Tjann einen wunderbaren Kuchen, der nach Zimt, Äpfeln und Gewürzen duftete.

Wie jeden Abend war auch an diesem Tag die Schankstube gut besucht. Die Leute feierten die längste Nacht des Jahres ausgelassen und fröhlich. Wir spielten bis gegen Mitternacht auf, dann zogen wir uns zurück. In der Wohnstube versammelten wir uns vor dem Kamin.

Auf dem Tisch lagen ein Brot in Form eines Sonnenrades, ein großer Kelch mit Wein und ein Kranz aus Immergrün. Ich entzündete die vier Kerzen, die Tjann auf den Kranz gesteckt hatte. Dann sprach ich den Segen zu Alban Arthuan. Meine Stimme zitterte leicht, schließlich war es das erste Mal, dass ich den Ritus durchführte.

„Ich begrüße Euch am Fest der Wintersonnenwende", sagte ich, „willkommen zur längsten Nacht des Jahreskreises. In dieser dunkelsten Nacht huldigen wir der Geburt der Sonne. Erneut wird sie die Finsternis besiegen und ihren Lauf aufnehmen. Sie spendet uns Leben und Wärme. In ihrem Licht gedeiht die Erde. Wir opfern ihr von unseren Speisen, um sie zu stärken für ihre lange Reise." Ich schloss ein gälisches Gebet an, dankte dabei Belenus für seine Gnade und gab die Speisen ins Feuer.

Danach brach ich ein Stück Brot ab und nahm einen Schluck Wein. „Brot und Wein als Symbole für das Leben, das die Sonne uns schenkt", sagte ich, „ich wünsche Gesundheit, Wohlstand und Frieden für dieses Haus." Dann reichte ich den Kelch weiter an Anordil. „Den Segen der Valar erbitte ich für Tjann und seine Familie", sprach er, „und eine sichere Heimkehr für meine Gemahlin und mich." Auch er brach ein Stück Brot und trank einen Schluck Wein, bevor er den Kelch weiter an Tjann reichte.

„Herr im Himmel", sagte er auf Englisch, „deinen Segen erflehe ich für mein Haus. Schenke Anordil und Arwen eine sichere Heimkehr." Er machte eine kurze Pause. Dann brach er ein Stückchen Brot ab und trank aus dem Kelch. „Ich erbitte den Segen der Valar für mein Haus und diejenigen, die unter seinem Dach sind", fuhr er auf Westron fort, bevor er Kelch und Brot an Ariana weitergab.

„Als Herrin des Hauses erbitte ich den Segen der Valar für alle seine Bewohner", sagte sie und nahm das letzte Stück Brot und trank den letzten Schluck Wein. Danach löschten wir die Kerzen und begaben uns wieder in die Schankstube. Dort wurde gefeiert bis weit in die frühen Morgenstunden. Überall in Linhir gingen in dieser Nacht die Lichter erst sehr spät aus. Schließlich war es eines der wenigen Feste auf dieser Welt, an denen jeder Anteil nahm.

Der Winter währte lange. Aber dann kam doch die Stunde des Abschieds. Der Morgen, als wir aufbrachen, war kalt und neblig. Etliche Tage lang hatte es abwechselnd geregnet und geschneit. Nun war es zwar trocken, doch dicke Wolken verschleierten den Himmel. In der Luft hing immer noch viel Feuchtigkeit, die unangenehm in die Gewänder kroch. „Wollt ihr wirklich heute gehen?", fragte Tjann besorgt, „das Wetter wird noch eine Weile so unbeständig bleiben." „Wir wollen den Pass nach Calenhad bei Beginn des Frühlings erreichen", antwortete Anordil, „dann sind wir zur Sommersonnenwende in Cillien. Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen eher." Ich umarmte Tjann und drückte ihn. „Mach dir um uns keine Sorgen", sagte ich und fuhr leise auf Englisch fort, „sei auf der Hut. Du weisst, dass der Ringkrieg kurz bevorsteht."

Tjann nickte ernst. „Ich übe regelmäßig, damit ich meine Schwertfähigkeiten nicht vergesse", entgegnete er, „und mir ist bewusst, dass Linhir nicht sicher genug sein wird. Die Piraten ..." Er verstummte kurz und sah sich um. „Die Piraten werden immer dreister", fuhr er fort, „man sagt, an Bord manches ihrer Schiffe seien auch Orks zu finden."

„Wohin willst du gehen?", fragte Anordil dazwischen. Tjann lächelte verschmitzt. „Wir werden spätestens in einem Jahr nach Minas Tirith aufbrechen", antwortete er, „bis dahin haben wir so viel Gold zusammen, dass wir dort ein Gasthaus eröffnen können." „Minas Tirith?", entfuhr es mir erschrocken, „das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Und ob das mein Ernst ist", sagte Tjann ruhig, „wenn Tolkien Recht behält, dann wird die Stadt zwar belagert und auch arg gebeutelt werden, aber sie wird standhalten. Wir werden überleben, Arwen. Auf alle Fälle sind die Chancen dort zu überleben wesentlich größer, als bei einem Piratenangriff auf Linhir." Anordil drückte Tjanns Hand. „Ich wünsche dir alles Gute und eine sichere Hand", verabschiedete er sich von ihm, „vielleicht sehen wir uns auf dem Schlachtfeld wieder."

Tjann hob eine Augenbraue. „Er weiß Bescheid?", fragte er mich verwundert. Ich stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Elben und ihre Neugier", entgegnete ich, „wir waren doch so lange drüben. Versuch mal einen Elben von Tolkiens Erbe fernzuhalten, wenn die ganze Welt damit überschwemmt wird."

In diesem Moment kam Ariana aus der Küche. Sie trug einen prall gefüllten Beutel in der Hand. Lächelnd reichte sie ihn mir. „Zum Abschied noch ein bisschen Wegzehrung", sagte sie und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich danke euch beiden", antwortete ich, während ich den Beutel nahm. Er war schwer. Anordil reichte Ariana die Hand. „Möge ein Licht über deinem Weg leuchten", verabschiedete er sich von ihr, „_cuio anann_ – lebe lang." Dann wandte er sich zum Gehen. „_Cuio vae_ – lebe gut, Tjann Grünauge", sagte ich zu Tjann, bevor ich Anordil folgte.

An der Ecke der Straße schaute ich noch einmal zurück. Im dichten Nebel verschwanden Tjann und Ariana nahezu. Nur als Schemen waren sie zu erkennen, wie sie uns hinterher blickten. Ich zog meinen Umhang enger um mich und beeilte mich Anordil einzuholen.

Erst gegen Mittag lichtete sich der Nebel. Linhir lag schon weit hinter uns. Der Boden war feucht und matschig. Es machte keinen Spaß darüber zu wandern. Doch ich wusste, dass dies eine Zeit lang so bleiben würde. Erst, wenn wir weiter hoch ins Gebirge kamen, würde es besser werden. Kälter zwar, aber dadurch würde das Erdreich fest gefroren sein.

Etliche Tage wanderten wir am Ufer des Gilrain entlang bis zu seiner Quelle im Ered Nimrais Gebirge. Felsig, regelrecht zerklüftet wirkte die Landschaft. Überzogen von feinem Schnee, der stellenweise steinhart gefroren war. Die Quelle selber, war ein äußerst tiefer Gebirgssee, der von zwei kleineren Quellflüssen gespeist wurde. An seinen Ufern lag auf einer Felsspitze eine kleine Festungsanlage der Gondorianer. Die Paßstraße, der wir folgten, lief auf die Festung zu. Wir hatten keine Möglichkeit sie zu umgehen. Am Tor wurden wir von Wachposten in gondorianischer Rüstung aufgehalten.

„Wohin des Weges, Reisende?", fragte die eine Wache. „Seid gegrüßt, Wachen aus Gondor", antwortete Anordil, „ich bin Anordil Glordoronion und mit meiner Gemahlin auf dem Weg zurück nach Cillien." Die Wache musterte die Spange, mit der unsere Umhänge geschlossen wurden. Dort war deutlich das Wappen Cilliens zu sehen. Respektvoll trat er zur Seite.

„Tretet ein", wurden wir angewiesen, „unser Hauptmann wird mit Euch sprechen wollen." Das Tor öffnete sich und gab den Weg ins Innere der Festung frei. Es war eine kleine Befestigungsanlage. Nur eine Handvoll Männer verrichtete hier ihren Dienst. Wir wurden zum Hauptmann der Wache gebracht. Er versah seine Arbeit in einem winzigen Raum, der wohl angenehm warm war durch das kleine Feuer, welches im Kamin brannte. Wie auch seine Untergebenen trug er die gondorianische Uniform mit dem Symbol des weißen Baumes darauf. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er momentan keine Rüstung mit dickem, wollenem Gewand und Umhang trug, sondern eine schwarze Tunika.

Vor ihm lagen etliche Pergamente auf dem Tisch. Als wir eintraten, legte er die Feder aus der Hand und rieb seine verkrampften Finger. „Ein Schwert wäre mir lieber", sagte er aufseufzend, „seid willkommen, Krieger aus Cillien. Ihr seid auf der Durchreise?" „Ja", bestätigte Anordil, „wir kommen weit aus dem Süden und sind begierig die Heimat wiederzusehen." Verständnis blitzte in den grauen Augen des Hauptmannes auf. „Ja, Heimat", sagte er sehnsüchtig, „jeder sehnt sich nach dem Zuhause. Ich bin ebenfalls begierig meine Familie wiederzusehen. Doch leider wird es noch einige Monate dauern, bis ich sie in die Arme schließen kann. – Die Passage sei gewährt."

Er fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein dunkelbraunes, halblanges Haar. „Die Pässe sind frei", erläuterte er weiter, „jedenfalls konnten mir das meine Späher berichten. Allerdings streifen neuerdings des öfteren kleine Gruppen Orks durch das Gebirge. Ich habe bereits zwei Männer bei den Scharmützeln verloren." „Wir werden aufpassen", beruhigte Anordil und schulterte seinen Bogen. „Dann wünsche ich Euch eine gute Weiterreise", entgegnete der Mann, „und seid auf der Hut. Etwas sagt mir, dass uns unruhige Zeiten bevorstehen."

Er nickte uns noch einmal zu, dann durften wir gehen. Wir verließen die Festung durch ein weiteres Tor auf der anderen Seite. Dahinter verlief der Pass hoch hinauf ins Gebirge. Wir folgten dem steinernen Pfad. Die kalte Luft ließ meinen Atem als kleine Schwaden dahintreiben. Unbewusst schweiften meine Gedanken ab. Schon bald würde man an dieser Stelle, wo wir beinahe routinemäßig durchgeschleust worden waren, die Grenzposten verschärfen. Ein so ungehindertes Durchkommen, wie jetzt, wäre dann unmöglich. Vielmehr würde Denethor, der Truchsess von Gondor, die Grenzen gänzlich schließen. Keiner würde mehr gondorianischen Boden betreten können, ohne von den Wachen entdeckt zu werden und ohne Strafe befürchten zu müssen. Wahrlich, harte Zeiten standen bevor. Härter, als der Hauptmann dieser kleinen Festung sich träumen lassen würde.

Nach zwei Wochen mühseliger Kletterei über felsigen Boden erreichten wir schließlich Calenhad. Die Festung lag trutzig auf einem Felsen und sein aufgeschichtetes Leuchtfeuer auf dem gewaltigen Turm war von weitem zu sehen. In seiner stufenförmigen Bauweise wirkte er leicht assyrisch auf mich. Wie eine kleinere Ausgabe des Turmes zu Babylon. Eine Verteidigungsmauer aus gemauertem Stein zog sich darum herum. Diese wurde an strategisch günstigen Punkten von Wachttürmen durchbrochen.

Bei genauerer Betrachtung konnte ich erkennen, dass sich dahinter ein zweiter Schutzwall befand. Diese innere Mauer besaß ebenfalls Wehrtürme. Erst dann betrat man die eigentliche Festung. Unterhalb der Anlage hatte sich eine kleinere Stadt gebildet, die durch eine hölzerne Palisade geschützt wurde.

Am Stadttor standen nur zwei einsame Wachen, die müßig den wenigen Leuten zusahen, die in die Stadt hinein gingen oder hinaus. Der größte Teil davon waren Bauern, welche an den Berghängen karge Felder bestellten. Am Tag zuvor hatte es wieder einmal geregnet. Unsere Umhänge hatten zwar einen Großteil abgehalten, zudem wir auch noch Zuflucht unter einem felsigen Überhang gefunden hatten. Doch trotzdem war die klamme Nässe durch die Gewänder gedrungen. Fröstelnd zog ich den Umhang enger und sehnsüchtig starrte ich auf die kleinen, strohgedeckten Häuser auf der anderen Seite der Palisade.

Die Wache hinderte uns nicht, die Stadt zu betreten. Sie blickten eher furchtsam zu Anordil, der erhobenen Hauptes an ihnen vorbei schritt. Zielstrebig hielt er auf eines der kleinen Häuser zu. Ein windschiefes Schild zeigte einen schwarzen Eber, der mit aufgerissenem Maul einen jungen Burschen jagte. „Vor vielen Sonnenläufen war ich einmal hier", erklärte Anordil, „der Wirt ist ein Freund der Elben." Auffordernd sah ich ihn an. Er lächelte verschmitzt. „Elrond hat mit den übrigen Elbenfürsten ein Netzwerk über ganz Mittelerde aufgebaut. Nachrichten werden durch Boten hin und her gesandt. Manchmal sind auch Menschen dabei, wie dieser Wirt, dessen Familie seit vielen Generationen in elbischen Diensten steht."

Neugierig betrat ich hinter ihm das Gasthaus. Die Schankstube war niedrig und die Wände aus grob behauenen Holzbalken. Von der rußgeschwärzten Decke hingen ein paar eiserne Leuchter, in denen talgweiße Kerzen steckten. Im gemauerten Kamin in der Ecke brannte ein Feuer. Nur zwei Bauern saßen an einem der wenigen Tische. Ohne auf Anordil zu warten, strebte ich dem Tisch neben dem Kamin zu. Die wohlige Wärme drang bereits durch die Gewänder. Aufseufzend streckte ich die Hände aus. Es kribbelte leicht in den Fingerspitzen, als sie allmählich angewärmt wurden. So entging mir, dass Anordil mit dem Wirt sprach.

Wir bekamen ein kleines Zimmer mit einem sauberen Bett und eine warme Mahlzeit. Der Wirt brachte sie uns persönlich auf das Zimmer. So waren wir nicht gezwungen in dem engen verräucherten Schankraum zu essen. Der Eintopf aus Hammelfleisch und Kartoffeln war einfach, aber heiß und gut gewürzt. Zusammen mit dem warmen Brot mundete es wirklich gut. Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedete er uns, dabei reichte er Anordil ein gefaltetes Pergament. „Eine Botschaft für Lord Elrond, Herr", sagte der Wirt, „ich erhielt diese vor ein paar Tagen aus Südgondor. Ich hatte bereits überlegt, wem ich sie zur Weiterreise mitgeben könnte. Wenn Ihr so freundlich wäret?"

Anordil nahm das Pergament entgegen. „Ich werde es mitnehmen und von Cillien aus einen Boten zu Elrond schicken", antwortete er. Der Wirt zögerte noch. „Wenn Ihr denn auch so freundlich sein würdet, diese kleine Nachricht an meine Tochter mitzunehmen?", fragte er und zog ein noch kleineres Stück Pergament aus der Tasche seiner ledernen Schürze. Anordil nickte. „Ich werde es mitnehmen", erwiderte er freundlich, „wohin soll es gelangen?" „Auch nach Bruchtal", sagte der Wirt, „meine Tochter ist in Diensten der Lady Ivoriel." „Ich kenne Lady Ivoriel", warf Anordil ein, „die Gemahlin des Iavasmall ist mir gut bekannt." Er nahm auch das kleine Pergament und steckte es zu dem anderen. Mit einem kurzen Senken des Hauptes verabschiedete er sich von dem Wirt und ging auf das Tor zu. Ich folgte ihm.

Nebel hüllte das Gebirge ein. Der Turm, der das Leuchtfeuer enthielt, verschwand in einer Nebelbank. Schon bald kroch erneut die Kälte in meine Glieder. Ich zog den Umhang wieder enger, doch das vertrieb sie nicht. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis ich mich nach einem wärmenden Feuer sehnte.

Von Calenhad aus bogen wir in die Große Nordstraße ein. Diese verband Gondor mit den übrigen Königreichen und war ein gut ausgebauter Handelsweg, an dessen Rand in regelmäßigen Abständen kleine Schutzhäuschen aufgestellt waren. Hier konnte man sich bei Regen und Sturm unterstellen. Alle paar Meilen waren Wegsteine aufgestellt, auf denen die Entfernungen zu den großen Handelsstädten eingemeißelt waren. In dieser Hinsicht ähnelte die Praxis dem römischen Kaiserreich. Allerdings waren da die Straßen in erster Linie für schnelle Truppenbewegungen gebaut worden und nicht wie in Gondor für den Handel. Das Wetter schien mit uns zu sein, denn es wurde ein paar Grad wärmer und auch der Himmel zeigte sich nun überwiegend strahlendblau.

Allerdings begegneten wir nur wenigen Händlergruppen oder Bauern, obwohl diese ein Handelsweg war. Es war offenkundig, dass dies die ersten Vorboten für den bevorstehenden Ringkrieg waren. Man reiste nicht mehr viel. Und wenn, dann gut bewacht durch Söldner. Jedenfalls waren die paar Händler, denen wir begegneten, gut geschützt von bezahlten Kriegern. Nur die Bauern wagten sich ohne Begleitschutz auf den Weg. Die meisten von ihnen hatten gar keine andere Wahl, weil sie den geforderten Preis nicht zahlen konnten.

Vielfach wurden wir beäugt. Misstrauisch und manches Mal furchtsam. Keiner wagte es uns aufzuhalten oder gar anzusprechen. Oft war es mir unangenehm. Wir waren doch auch nur einsame Reisende. Ab und an begegnete uns eine Wachpatrouille der Anórier oder eine gondorianische Grenzwache. Aufgrund dessen verlief unsere Reise ohne bemerkenswerte Zwischenfälle.

Nach wenigen Tagen durchquerten wir den Eryn Myth. Dieses von den Elben ‚Grauwald' genannte kleine Waldgebiet war bemerkenswert. Kein Tier regte sich. Kein Vogel war zu hören. Es herrschte absolute Stille, wenn man vom Blätterrauschen absah. Die Bäume schimmerten grau und düster. Jedwede Farbe schien diesem Landstrich abzugehen. Ich bekam ein Gefühl der Beklemmung. Etwas ruhte tief unter uns, dass abgrundtief böse war. Die Aura war deutlich zu spüren. Schauer rannten über meinen Rücken.

„Was ist mit diesem Wald los?", fragte ich Anordil leise, aus Angst Unheimliches auszulösen. „Man erzählt sich, dass Böses diesen Wald vor langer Zeit betreten habe", wisperte Anordil zurück, „und dass seit dem ein Schatten hierauf läge. Kein Lebewesen verweilt lange in diesem Wald. Man spürt deutlich die schwarze Aura. Doch selbst uns Elben ist nicht mehr bekannt, um was für ein Wesen es sich handelte. Das Wissen darüber verliert sich im Nebel der Zeit."

Schweigend durchquerten wir rasch den Wald. Ich war froh, als er hinter uns lag. In meinem Magen hatte ein Kloß gelegen und mich fröstelte. Ich mochte nicht daran denken, was der Auslöser dieser schwarzen Aura war.

to be continued ...


	43. Edoras

Edoras

Am Rand des Waldes lag Calenost, ein kleines Dorf am Handelsweg. Nur eine niedrige Palisade umschloss diesen Ort. Das Tor stand weit offen und keine Wache war weit und breit zu sehen. Auf dem Dorfplatz standen ein paar Bauern und boten ihre Ware feil. Am Brunnen hatten sich einige Frauen versammelt und tratschten. Kaum jemand nahm von uns Notiz. Im Gasthaus ‚Zum müden Wandersmann', übrigens das einzige hier in Calenost, beschlossen wir einzukehren, da verführerische Düfte von dort herausströmten. Schon von außen wirkte es klein, doch als wir eintraten, sah ich, wie klein es wirklich war. Gerade mal fünf Tische fanden in dem engen Schankraum Platz. Ein riesiges Faß dominierte die Theke. Der Kamin fungierte gleichermaßen als Wärmequelle und als Kochplatz.

Der Wirt kam sogleich herbeigeeilt, als wir die Schankstube betraten. Er war ein rotwangiger Anórier, dessen Gesicht ein gewaltiger schwarzer Schnurrbart zierte. Die ebenfalls schwarzen Haare hatte er mit einem Lederband zusammengebunden. Auf der ledernen Schürze zeigten sich Bratenflecken und andere eingetrocknete Überreste irgendwelcher, nicht näher zu bestimmender Flüssigkeiten.

„Tretet ein, werte Herrschaften", schnarrte er uns entgegen, „hier findet Ihr köstlichen Wein aus eigener Herstellung, ein von mir eigens gebrautes Bier, dass selbst mit dem aus Michelbinge mithalten kann und leckere, schmackhafte Gerichte, um den Hunger zu stillen."

In der Schankstube war außer uns niemand zu sehen. Es war schließlich auch noch relativ früh. Die Abenddämmerung hatte noch nicht eingesetzt. Ich sah Anordil sehnsüchtig an. In einem richtigen Bett zu schlafen, wäre mal wieder schön. Er nickte zustimmend. „Wir suchen außer einem Mahl auch Unterkunft für die Nacht", ließ Anordil verlauten. „Mit einem weichen Bett kann ich ebenfalls dienen", entgegnete der Wirt, „ich habe nicht viele Zimmer, doch ein kleines ist noch frei."

„Zeigt uns das Zimmer", wies Anordil den Wirt an. Dieser eilte uns voraus am Kamin vorbei. Hinter einem verhangenen Durchgang lag ein Gang, der nicht einmal so breit war, dass zwei ausgewachsene Männer nebeneinander Platz gehabt hätten. Einige Türen zweigten davon ab. An der vorletzten auf der linken Seite blieb er stehen und öffnete diese. Eine große Bettstatt nahm beinahe den gesamten, dahinter liegenden Raum ein. Es war kalt und klamm. Jedoch schienen die Laken sauber zu sein. Auf alle Fälle konnte ich nichts entdecken, was auf Krabbeltierchen hingedeutet hätte.

Also nahmen wir das Zimmer. Wir legten unser Gepäck und die Bögen samt Köcher auf das Bett. Diese wären beim Mahl nur hinderlich. Dann gingen wir wieder in den Schankraum. Wir setzten uns an den Tisch nahe des Feuers. Ich deutete zu den Kesseln hin. „Was habt Ihr denn zwei hungrigen Mägen zu bieten?", fragte ich.

„Fleischpastete und einen Eintopf aus Kohl und Kartoffeln", antwortete der Wirt diensteifrig, „außerdem frisch gebackenes Brot." „So bringt uns von der Fleischpastete, dem Eintopf und Brot", bestellte Anordil. „Und einen Krug Wein", ergänzte ich. „Wie Ihr wünscht", erwiderte der Wirt und wieselte davon. Nur wenig später hatten wir das Gewünschte vor uns stehen. Bald nach uns kamen weitere Gäste. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war die winzige Stube voll.

Anordil und ich aßen rasch, bevor wir uns zur Ruhe begaben. Obwohl man von wirklicher Ruhe nicht sprechen konnte. Zu laut schallten die Geräusche aus der Schankstube in die dahinter liegenden Räume. Erst weit nach Mitternacht wurde es still. Am nächsten Morgen machten wir uns bereits in der Dämmerung wieder auf den Weg.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ohne nennenswerte Ereignisse. Es war ruhig auf dem Handelsweg. Verdächtig ruhig. Niemand begegnete uns. Mit einem Mal jedoch wehte der Wind uns eine Duftnote zu, bei der sich mir die Nackenhaare hoch stellten.

„Die Orks werden immer dreister", kommentierte Anordil leise, während er die Schwerter zog, „jetzt wagen sie sich bis vor die Tore Gondors." Ich schwieg und hielt meine Schwerter fest umklammert, die ich einen Sekundenbruchteil zuvor gezogen hatte. Den Kampfstab hatte ich zur Seite geworfen, gegen eine Horde Orks wäre er mir nur hinderlich. Sekunden später brachen sie aus dem Unterholz hervor. Fünf Orks. Sie sahen uns und stürmten auf uns zu. Einer attackierte mich von links. Diesen empfing ich mit einem unangenehmen Hieb meines Schwertes. Der andere kam von rechts. Aber ein Tritt in die Weichteile verschaffte mir von dieser Seite ein wenig Luft. Es ist ärgerlich, wenn die Rüstung keinen Tiefschutz besitzt.

Aber das gab mir die Zeit mich um den Ork zu meiner Linken zu kümmern. Es gelang mir ihn ein wenig zurück zu drängen. Er schien recht unerfahren zu sein. Jedenfalls bot er mir nach einigen Attacken seinen Bauch ungeschützt dar. Dies nutzte ich gnadenlos aus. Mit einem gewaltigen Hieb durchtrennte ich seine Bauchdecke und schlitzte ihn auf. Zu einer Gegenwehr war er nicht mehr fähig. Der zweite Hieb traf ihn ins Herz. Wie ein gefällter Baum fiel er zu Boden. Schwarzgrünes Blut färbte die Erde dunkel.

Der Ork zu meiner Rechten hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit von dem Tritt erholt und griff mich erneut an. Ich schickte ihm einen Flammenblitz entgegen. Dieser traf ihn am linken Arm und versenkte diesen kräftig. Ein Aufheulen folgte meiner Attacke. Jetzt konnte er seine Axt nur einhändig führen, was ihn stark einschränkte. Dies machte es mir leicht ihn zu töten.

Nun sah ich mich nach Anordil um. Seine Schwerter wurden von blauen Flammen umwabert. Er hatte bereits einen Ork getötet und wurde von zwei weiteren attackiert. Diese waren allerdings arg verwundet. Es roch nach verbranntem Fleisch und Orkhaaren. Ich rannte hinüber und lenkte den Ork zu Anordils linken Seite ab. Dadurch bekam Anordil die Möglichkeit den zur Rechten besser anzugreifen. Sekunden später brach der Ork mit einem abgetrennten Bein zusammen. Mit dem nächsten Schlag gab ich ihm den Gnadenstoß.

Nun war nur ein Ork übrig, der jetzt rasch besiegt wurde. Diesmal hatte keiner von uns eine Verletzung davon getragen. Was in der Regel die Ausnahme war. Wir reinigten unsere Waffen und steckten sie weg. Nur um sie Sekunden später wieder zu ziehen. Geräusche auf dem Weg vor uns hatten uns erneut in Alarm versetzt.

Dann sahen wir fünf gondorianische Krieger auf uns zu stürmen. Als sie sahen, dass der Kampf vorbei war, blieben sie stehen und einer von ihnen kam langsam auf uns zu. Er steckte sein Schwert weg. Gekleidet war er in die Rüstung der gondorianischen Wachen. Unter einem Helm aus gehämmerten Eisen quollen dunkle, gelockte Haare hervor. Seine Züge waren markant geschnitten. Dunkelbraune Augen blickten uns aus einem sonnenverbrannten Gesicht an.

„Seid gegrüßt, Reisende", sagte er zu uns in Westron, „ich bin Folonar Bendaren, Hauptmann der Wache Gondors an der Grenze zu Rohan. Wir hatten Orks gehört und Kampflärm. Doch wie ich sehe, ist unsere Hilfe nicht mehr erforderlich." Anordil verbeugte sich höflich.

„Seid gegrüßt, Folonar Bendaren", antwortete er gelassen, „wir danken für Eure Hilfe, auch wenn wir sie nicht mehr benötigen. Mein Name ist Anordil Glordoronion und dies ist meine Gemahlin Arwen Ceridwen." „Wohin führt Euch der Weg?" Neugierig musterten uns nicht nur Folonars Augen.

„Wir sind auf dem Weg in die Heimat, nach Cillien", gab Anordil zurück. Folonar Bendaren nickte bedächtig. „Es ist spät am Tag", sagte er nachdenklich, „darf ich Euch zu unseren Feuern einladen? Wir sind begierig auf Neuigkeiten. Es kommen leider nicht mehr oft Reisende durch." Damit waren wir einverstanden.

Folonar Bendaren gab seinen Männern einen Wink. Unverzüglich begannen sie damit den Kampfplatz zu säubern. Anschließend führte er uns ein Stück weit ins Gebirge hoch. In gebührendem Abstand folgten seine Männer. Immer wieder schauten sie sich wachsam um. Weit oben in den Felsen gab es viele natürliche Höhlen und in einer von diesen war die Wacheinheit untergebracht. Sie lag strategisch äußerst günstig und ermöglichte einen ungehinderten Blick über dieses Stück der Handelsstraße. Innerhalb des Wachpostens waren weitere Männer anwesend. Sie trugen keine Rüstung, sondern einfache Tuniken und waren mit unterschiedlichen Tätigkeiten beschäftigt. Manche pflegten ihre Waffen, andere saßen vor einem Berg Gemüse und schälten. Wieder andere lagen auf ihren Bettstätten und schliefen, trotz des um sie herrschenden Lärmes. Ein Bogenbauer saß vor einem Haufen Pfeilen, die er mit Federn versah. Einige der Männer musterten uns erstaunt, als wir hinter Folonar die Höhle betraten.

Er führte uns zu einem mit einem Vorhang abgetrennten Bereich. Dahinter befand sich eine weitere Höhle, in deren Mitte ein Feuer brannte. Darüber hing an einem eisernen Gestell ein großer Kessel, der wohl mit einem Eintopf gefüllt war. An den Seiten standen einfache Tische und Bänke. Über einem weiteren Feuer an der Seite brutzelten auf einem Rost Fische vor sich hin. Ein Mann stand davor und wendete diese. Er trug die gleiche gondorianische Tunika wie alle anderen hier auch, nur dass er darüber eine speckige Lederschürze gebunden hatte. Offensichtlich waren wir in der Küche. Als er unserer ansichtig wurde, verbeugte er sich kurz.

„Essen für drei und einen Krug Wein", orderte Folonar, „an meinen Tisch. Wir kommen gleich." Damit ging er aus der Küche heraus. Wir folgten ihm weiterhin. Vor einem verhangenen Durchgang blieb er stehen. „Dahinter haben wir eine Kammer für verirrte Reisende", erklärte er, „wenn ihr dort heute Nacht euer Lager aufschlagen wollt?" „Gerne", erwiderte Anordil, „es tut gut, eine Nacht in Frieden verbringen zu können." „Ich werde meine Waffen ablegen gehen", sagte er, „wenn ihr danach bitte in die Küche kommen würdet? Etwas Warmes zu essen und etwas Wein ist allerdings alles, was wir bieten können."

„Dies ist bereits reichlich", entgegnete ich, „und wird uns genügen." Anordil schob den Vorhang zur Seite und ging voran. Als wir die dahinter liegende kleine Höhle betraten, seufzte ich auf. Endlich einmal schlafen, ohne befürchten zu müssen im nächsten Augenblick von Orks attackiert zu werden. Vor allem endlich mal wieder schlafen, ohne die Rüstung anbehalten zu müssen. Was für ein Luxus! Sie war zwar leicht und durchaus dafür geeignet, darin schlafen zu können, aber so richtig bequem war es beileibe nicht.

Neugierig sah ich mich um. Die Höhle war grob aus den Felsen gehauen. Der Boden war jedoch sorgfältig geglättet. An den Wänden standen drei einfache Lager aus zusammengebundenen Baumstämmchen. Das Lattenrost, wenn ich das so nennen kann, bestand aus miteinander verwobenen Lederriemen. Darauf hatte ein mit Stroh gestopfter dünner Leinensack Platz gefunden, der wohl als Matratze diente. Kissen gab es nicht ein einziges. Dafür eine dunkelgraue, dicke Wolldecke auf jedem der Lager.

Als ich meinen Kampfstab auf das Lager warf, stob Staub auf. Ein leiser Fluch kam über meine Lippen. Ich nahm mir vor, diese Nacht doch eher ohne die Strohmatratze zu verbringen. Mein Mantel musste mir als Unterlage genügen. Was hatte ich auch erwartet? Schließlich waren wir nicht in einem Gasthaus, sondern in einem Grenzposten der Gondorianer. Mägde, die regelmäßig das Stroh wechselten, gab es nicht. Aber wenigstens hatten wir es warm und trocken.

Ungerührt legte Anordil seine Waffen und das Gepäck auf dem Boden ab. Ich folgte seinem Beispiel. Schließlich wollte ich nicht, dass noch ungebetene kleine Krabbelgäste sich meiner spärlichen Besitztümer bemächtigten und diese infizierten. Auch unsere Umhänge legten wir ab. Dann verließen wir unsere Kammer und gingen quer durch die Haupthöhle zum Küchenbereich hinüber.

Dort erwartete uns Folonar bereits an seinem Tisch, der nahe dem zweiten, kleineren Feuer stand. Angenehme Wärme strömte davon aus und ich genoss es. Der Mann, der vorhin die Fische wendete, hatte in der Zwischenzeit drei hölzerne Teller und drei Näpfe vorbereitet. In den Näpfen dampfte der Eintopf aus dem Kessel. Ein Gemisch aus wenigen Fleischbrocken, verschiedenen Pilzen, Zwiebeln, undefinierbarem Gemüse und wilden Kartoffeln. Alles, was die karge Landschaft hergab. Auf den Tellern lag je ein gebratener Fisch und ein großes Stück Brot. Dazu brachte er uns einen Krug Wein und tönerne Becher.

Hungrig machten wir uns über die angebotenen Speisen her. Auch Folonar langte kräftig zu. Der Eintopf schmeckte gar nicht schlecht. Die Fische hätten etwas Salz vertragen können, aber Salz war kostbar und wurde nur selten benutzt. Nur an der Küste kam man öfter in den Genuss von Salz oder kräftigen Gewürzen. Überall sonst musste man sich mit Kräutern behelfen. Das Brot war jedoch sehr gut. Im Gegensatz zum Wein. Dieser war äußerst stark verdünnt. Wie es eben überall bei den Grenzposten üblich war. Sie bekamen eine bestimmte Menge an Proviant mit. Damit mussten sie dann drei, manchmal sogar vier Monate auskommen, je nachdem, wann sie das nächste Mal versorgt wurden. Es konnte auch mal sein, dass eine Lieferung nicht ankam, weil Orks oder Wegelagerer diese überfallen hatten. Daher war es nicht verwunderlich, das der Koch den Wein mit Wasser streckte, so gut es ging.

Nach einer Weile kamen auch die Gruppenführer hinzu. Sie ließen sich an Folonars Tisch und an dem daneben nieder. Der Reihe nach stellte Folonar sie uns vor. Auch sie wurden mit Essen und Wein versorgt. Als wir unser Mahl beendet hatten, lehnte sich Folonar zurück und stopfte sich eine Pfeife. Versonnen blickte er den blauen Rauchschwaden nach, die davon aufstiegen.

„Von wo kommt ihr?", fragte er uns neugierig. „Aus Pelargir", antwortete Anordil ruhig, „unser Weg führte uns über Linhir und Calenhad. Wir sind auf der Rückkehr in die Heimat nach Cillien." „Ihr gehört zur Einheit des Glordoron?", fragte Ganamur Redagu, einer der Gruppenführer, ehrfürchtig, „er war doch einer der großen Heerführer im Krieg gegen Sauron gegen Ende des letzten Zeitalters."

„Ja", nickte Anordil bestätigend, „wir sind aus seinem Haus." „Ich habe bereits als Junge den Geschichten von den großen Kriegern der Elben gelauscht", gab er zu. Ganamur hatte sich nach vorne gelehnt und die Arme auf dem Tisch aufgestützt. Seine rehbraunen Augen leuchteten. Das Feuer warf kupferfarbene Reflexe auf sein hellbraunes, welliges Haar. Nur seine Hände spielten mit dem Weinbecher und verrieten seine Aufregung. „Sagt, ist Euch auf Eurem Weg ungewöhnliches aufgefallen?", fragte Folonar und lenkte das Thema wieder auf das Wesentliche, „wir sind immer froh über Kunde aus den ferneren Teilen des Landes."

„Unruhe macht sich breit", antwortete Anordil, „die Menschen spüren wie wir, das Böses sich aufmacht Mittelerde zu betreten. An den Grenzen gibt es wohl immer wieder Überfälle durch herumziehendes Gesindel oder Orks. Die letzteren haben arg an Zahl gewonnen. Da wir weit aus dem Süden aus Mirëdor kommen, führte unser Weg an Mordor vorbei. Das Land ist mit Düsternis überzogen. Der Schicksalsberg spuckte Feuer. – Mehr können wir nicht berichten."

Folonar nickte bedächtig. „Uns sind die verstärkten Übergriffe durch die Orks in gleichem Maße aufgefallen", warf einer seiner Männer ein, „es vergeht keine Woche, wo wir nicht einen Zusammenstoß mit ihnen haben. Vor wenigen Sonnenläufen waren die einzigen, um die man sich mühen musste Wegelagerer oder herumziehende Streuner. Doch seit geraumer Zeit ..." Seine Worte schwebten im Raum. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Mir lag es auf der Zunge, weitere Warnungen auszusprechen, doch ich beherrschte mich. Sekunden vergingen und dehnten sich zu Minuten.

„Und Ihr seid Bardin?", wurde ich von einem der Leute gefragt. „Ja", antwortete ich, „darf mein Spiel Euch erfreuen?" Erwartungsvoll blickten die Männer Folonar an. „Eigentlich ist dies ein Wachtposten", sagte er gedehnt, „Vergnügungen finden keinen Platz. Jedoch hat jeder von uns lange keinen Barden mehr gehört. Daher gebe ich die Erlaubnis. – Wenn Ihr Eure Kunst zum Besten geben wollt, steht dem nichts im Wege."

Ich spielte bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Die Männer genossen regelrecht die Musik. Auf manchen Gesichtern löste sich die Anspannung. Anordil saß an Folonars Seite. Sie sprachen lange miteinander. Mein Schlaf währte allerdings nur ein paar Stunden. In der Dämmerung wurde ich von Anordil geweckt. Viele der Männer schliefen noch. Nur die wachhabende Einheit war auf den Beinen. Mit der Patrouille würden wir den Wachtposten verlassen. Folonar begleitete uns mit seinen Männern soweit, bis wir gondorianischen Boden hinter uns ließen.

„Wir wünschen Euch eine sichere Reise", verabschiedete uns Folonar, „bis Ihr in der Heimat angelangt seid. In Gondor seid Ihr stets willkommen." Ich hütete mich ihm zu widersprechen, denn ich wusste es anders.

„Lebe wohl, Folonar Bendaren", antwortete ich stattdessen, „und seid auf der Hut mit Euren Männern. Die Orks vermehren sich rasch und werden immer dreister." „Habt Dank für Eure Gastfreundschaft", sprach Anordil, „es war uns eine Freude an den gondorianischen Feuern zu ruhen."

Damit wandten wir uns zum Gehen. Meine Gedanken schweiften davon. Ich drehte mich kurz um. Folonar stand dort mit seinen Mannen und blickte uns nach. Bald würden sie mehr zu tun bekommen, als bisher. Bald würden die Grenzen geschlossen werden. Dann wären selbst wir nicht mehr willkommen. Schon bald würde kein Fremder mehr gondorianischen Boden betreten können. Schon bald ...

„Verliere dich nicht in der Zukunft", hörte ich Anordils Stimme, „du kannst das Unvermeidliche nicht vermeiden." Ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Wie meist.

Nach zwei weiteren Wochen gelangten wir nach Edoras. Ich war aufgeregt. Endlich sollte ich die goldene Halle Théodens erblicken. Schon von weitem konnte man die Stadt sehen. Sie lag auf einem Berg, der mitten in der Ebene stand. Während wir dem Weg aufwärts folgten, sah ich in die Runde. Der Blick auf das Nebelgebirge war grandios. Je höher wir kamen, desto weiter sah man in das umliegende Land. Allerdings wurde es mit zunehmender Höhe auch immer windiger.

An immer mehr Häusern kamen wir vorbei. Diese bestanden überwiegend aus Holz und Lehmziegeln. Im großen und ganzen erinnerte Edoras eher an eine Wikingersiedlung, als an die Hauptstadt eines Reitervolkes. Pferde waren überall zu sehen. Sie weideten frei zwischen den Häusern oder unten in der Ebene. Sogar die Giebelverzierungen der Häuser wiesen geschnitzte Pferdemotive auf.

Die Menschen, an denen wir vorbei gingen, musterten uns neugierig. Doch ihre Blicke waren nicht feindselig. Der Großteil von ihnen schienen Bauern zu sein. Einige saßen vor den Türen ihrer Häuser und gingen ihrem Handwerk nach. Korbflechter, Hufschmiede, Kesselflicker, Schuhmacher, Schnitzer, Töpfer und Gerber. Oft waren auch Frauen zu sehen. Mit schweren Körben beladen gingen sie zum Waschplatz. Andere trugen mit Leinentüchern bedeckte Körbe, in denen wohl Brotlaibe lagen, die sie zum Backhaus brachten. Kinder liefen lachend dazwischen. Überwiegend waren die Menschen in einfache, zweckmäßige Gewänder gekleidet, die denen der Wikinger ähnlich sahen. Braun- und Naturtöne herrschten vor.

Bei unserem Eintreffen waren die Menschen dabei die Stadt zu schmücken. Pferdefiguren, kleine, wie große, aus Stroh wurden aufgestellt. Diese waren mit roten Bändern versehen. Überall wiederholte sich das Pferdemotiv und überall wehten rote Bänder im Wind. Eine ausgelassene Stimmung herrschte vor, die sich bis zu den Wachposten am hohen hölzernen Tor ausgedehnt hatte. Die dazugehörige Palisade umschloss den inneren Kern der Stadt. Dorthin, wo sich die Bewohner von Edoras im Falle eines Angriffes zurückzogen. Mittelpunkt bildete die goldene Halle, die weithin sichtbar auf dem höchsten Punkt des Berges stand. Die Strahlen der Sonne brachen sich blitzend an ihrem Dach. Grüne Fahnen mit dem weißen stilisierten Pferd Rohans wehten im Wind, der nie zur Ruhe kam.

Entspannt und freundlich blickten uns die Wachen entgegen. Sie waren in braunes Leder gekleidet. Die Rüstung bestand aus geflochtenem Leder, wodurch sie einerseits leicht und für den Einsatz zu Pferde geeignet, andererseits aber auch für ein Schwert rasch zu durchtrennen war. Ich fragte mich, ob sie für den Kriegsfall auch Rüstungen aus Metall besaßen. Ihre Helme zumindest waren aus gehämmertem Eisen, das mit Pferdemotiven verziert schien. Auf der Spitze derselben hatte ein Büschel Pferdehaare Platz gefunden. Im Gürtel trugen sie jeweils ein kurzes Schwert und einen Dolch. Zwei mit rot gefärbten Pferdehaaren versehene Lanzen lehnten unbeachtet an der Palisadenwand hinter ihnen.

„Seid gegrüßt", sagte Anordil freundlich zu einem der Wachen, „auf was für ein Fest bereitet Ihr Euch vor?" „Auf das Fest des Pferdes", antwortete die Wache locker, „und was gibt es neues von außerhalb der Riddermark, Herr Elb?" „Eine Menge", gab Anordil lächelnd zur Antwort, „Piraten auf dem Meer von Beleriand, Intrigen in Mirëdor und viele Orks an den Grenzen zu Gondor."

Der Blick der Wache verdüsterte sich. „Die Orks nehmen stark zu in der letzten Zeit", brummte er, „nur gut, dass sie des Nachts ihrer Wege gehen und Rohan meiden." Anordils Augen blitzten. Die Sorglosigkeit der Wache war ihm ein Dorn im Auge. „Trotzdem solltet Ihr die Grenzen im Auge behalten", sagte Anordil warnend, „sagt das Eurem Hauptmann. Es brodelt dort draußen. Etwas von Macht streckt seine Fühler aus." Die Wache zuckte zusammen unter der unvermuteten Schärfe der Worte. „Wir werden auf der Hut sein, Herr Elb", erwiderte die Wache fest und gab den Weg frei.

Voller Neugier blickte ich mich um. Die eher fröhliche Stimmung in den Gassen vertrieb die düsteren Gedanken aus meinem Kopf. Hier oben standen die Häuser dichter, als außerhalb der befestigten Tore. Etwas unterhalb der goldenen Halle befand sich ein größerer Platz, in dessen Mitte ein Brunnen stand. Um diesen Platz herum hatten sich etliche Handwerker und Gastwirte angesiedelt. In eines der kleinen Gasthäuser kehrten wir ein.

Die Schankstube war klein. Nur wenige einfach gezimmerte Tische mit Holzbänken davor hatten hier Platz gefunden. Die Balken der niedrigen Decke schimmerten schwarz. In dem gemauerten Kamin auf der anderen Seite des Raumes brannte ein Feuer, das einen schweren eisernen Kessel heizte. Auf einem Rost daneben wurden wohl Brotfladen gebacken. Die Theke war genauso dunkel wie die Deckenbalken, jedoch blank gescheuert. Dahinter befand sich ein Regal mit hölzernen Bechern und zwei Fässer. Neben der Theke führte eine schmale Stiege nach oben.

Als wir den Raum betraten war niemand zu sehen. Weder Gast noch Wirt. „Wir sollten uns bemerkbar machen", sagte ich zu Anordil. Dieser nickte. „He da!", rief er, „ist jemand hier?"

„Nur Geduld", brummte eine Männerstimme von oben, dann polterte es auf der Stiege. Einen Augenblick später sah ich zuerst lederne schwarze Stiefel, welche die Stufen hinunter kamen. Darüber kam eine grob gewebte dunkelbraune Hose ins Blickfeld. Gefolgt von dem unteren Rand einer verwaschenen braunen Tunika, die mit einem geflochtenen Ledergürtel geschlossen wurde. Eine einfache, jedoch speckige, ehemals braune Lederweste rundete das Erscheinungsbild ab. Vom Kopf war zuerst ein langer Bart zu sehen, der wohl einstmals schwarz gewesen war. Nun wurde er von zahlreichen weißen Strähnen durchzogen, wie auch das Haupthaar. Ein von Wind und Wetter zerfurchtes Gesicht sah uns dann an, in dem die dunkelbraunen Augen wachsam funkelten.

„Was kann ich für Euch tun, werter Herr, werte Herrin?", sagte der Mann mit einer Verbeugung. „Seid Ihr der Wirt in diesem Hause?", fragte Anordil. „Ja, werter Herr", gab der Mann zurück, „ich bin Hennak, der Wirt des ‚Schnellen Pferdes'." Anordil neigte höflich sein Haupt. „Seid mir gegrüßt, Wirt Hennak", sagte er, „meine Gemahlin und ich suchen Quartier für drei Nächte."

Ungläubig starrte der Wirt uns an. Man sah förmlich, wie er überlegte, was er sagen sollte. Waren wir am Ende nicht willkommen? Oder hatte er gar keine Gasträume? Nach einigen Sekunden löste sich die Starre des Mannes. „Sehr wohl, Herr", antwortete Hennak, „ich kann Euch nur das Zimmer im Dach anbieten, wenn Ihr es euch anschauen mögt? In meinem bescheidenen Haus nehmen hohe Elbenherrschaften sonst kein Quartier."

Er verbeugte sich erneut und stieg die schmalen Stufen hinauf. Wir folgten ihm. Im ersten Geschoss schienen zwei Räume zu sein. Jedenfalls gingen von dem sehr engen Flur zwei Türen ab. Wahrscheinlich verbargen sich dahinter Gemeinschaftsschlafräume. Der Wirt führte uns jedoch noch weiter hoch.

Das nächste Geschoss lag eindeutig unter dem Dach. Schräg liefen die Balken aufeinander zu und bildeten einen hohen Giebel in der Mitte. Auch hier gingen zwei Türen ab. Eine davon öffnete der Wirt. Wir traten ein. Der Raum dahinter war nicht sonderlich groß. Ein breites, vierpfostiges Bett stand in der Mitte. In das Holz der Pfosten waren Pferdeköpfe geschnitzt. Einfache braune, aber dick gewebte Vorhänge hingen vom Betthimmel. Eine schwere Decke aus dickem, besticktem braunen Stoff war über das Bett gebreitet. Dem Bett gegenüber stand ein eintüriger Schrank, der sorgfältig bemalt war. Daneben eine geschnitzte Truhe, auf der ein eiserner Kerzenhalter Platz gefunden hatte. Auf dem Boden lagen Felle.

Es war offensichtlich, dass der Wirt uns sein eigenes Gemach anbot. Ich hob an, um etwas zu sagen, doch Anordil gebot mir mit einer Hand zu schweigen. „Wir danken Euch für das Gemach", sagte er freundlich, „doch uns würde auch ein Lager auf Stroh genügen." Der Wirt verbeugte sich wieder. „Bitte, Herr", antwortete er, „erweist mir die Ehre, hier in meinen bescheidenen Räumen zu nächtigen. Mein Weib hat erst heute morgen die Säcke neu gestopft. Das letzte Mal, als Elben Edoras besuchten, ist bereits lange her. Ich erinnere mich kaum noch daran. Ich war ein kleiner Junge und Théoden wurde gekrönt. Das nun Elbenherrschaften in meinem Hause sind, ist eine große Ehre für mich und die meinen." Seine Augen leuchteten voller Stolz, als er dies sagte.

Anordil senkte den Kopf. „Nun denn", sprach er, „dann werden wir hier bleiben." Elegant legte er sein Gepäck ab und lehnte den Bogen gegen die Wand. „Sagt, Herr Wirt", warf ich ein, „gibt es ein Badehaus in Edoras?" Der Wirt sah mich an. „Ja, Herrin", antwortete er, „am Rand der Palisade, neben dem Kupferschmied und dem Backhaus hat Bader Freder seine Badestube. Ich schicke meinen Jungen hin, wenn Ihr baden möchtet, Herrin." „Gerne", erwiderte ich, „das letzte Bad ist schon eine Weile her."

Der Wirt verließ uns nach einer weiteren Verbeugung. Dann legte auch ich meine Waffen ab und setzte mich auf das Bett. Es war weich. Allerdings knisterte es ein bisschen. Offensichtlich waren die Matratze und die Decken mit Stroh und Heu gefüllt. Ich schlug die Überdecke zurück. Das Kissen und die Decke darunter waren aus ungebleichtem feingewebtem Stoff. Der aufsteigende würzige Geruch verriet mir, dass das Füllmaterial tatsächlich Heu war.

Wir nahmen frische Gewänder aus dem Gepäck und machten uns auf den Weg nach unten. In der Schankstube erwartete uns der Wirt bereits. Ein schmaler Junge, vielleicht acht Jahre oder auch zehn alt, stand nach Atem ringend vor ihm. Die Wangen des Knaben waren gerötet. Das verwuschelte Haar schimmerte hellbraun und vereinzelt ragten Strohhalme aus den Strähnen. Die hellgraue Tunika saß schief und gab den Blick frei auf eine sehr magere braune Schulter. Aus seinen Hosen schien der Junge schon seit geraumer Zeit herausgewachsen zu sein, denn blanke Beine ragten an den dunkelgrauen Hosenbeinen heraus. Schmutz bedeckte die ungeschützten Füße.

Als der Wirt uns erblickte, verbeugte er sich erneut. Doch der Junge blieb mit offenem Mund stehen, was ihm einen Knuff von seiten des Wirtes einbrachte. Augenblicklich verbeugte er sich auch. „Mein Sohn Eofried bringt Euch zum Bader", sagte der Wirt und gab dem Jungen noch einen Stoß in unsere Richtung. Der setzte sich nun in Bewegung. Wir folgten ihm nach draußen und durch einige schmale Gassen, bis wir das Badehaus erreichten.

Allerdings war Badehaus nicht die richtige Bezeichnung. Es schien tatsächlich eher eine Badestube zu sein. Auf alle Fälle war es klein. Gerade mal zwei Zuber fanden darin Platz, die mit einem einfachen Vorhang voneinander getrennt waren. Männer und Frauen badeten getrennt. Die beiden Mägde, wie auch die drei Knechte hatten alle Hände voll zu tun. Vor uns verließen zwei frisch gewaschene Männer die Badestube. Anscheinend wollte wohl jeder das Fest sauber begehen. Dann waren wir an der Reihe. Nachdem wir das Bad beendet hatten, gaben wir unsere verschmutzten Gewänder zum Waschen. Man gab uns zu verstehen, dass wir diese übermorgen abholen könnten.

Erleichtert, damit nichts weiter zu tun zu haben, kehrten wir ins Gasthaus zurück. Der Abend dämmerte bereits, als wir unser Nachtmahl einnahmen. Die Kost war einfach, doch wirklich gut. Der Eintopf erinnerte mich ein wenig an Irish Stew, obwohl das Fleisch kräftiger schmeckte. Dazu gab es Brot und einen kleinen Krug Wein.

Derart gestärkt und ohne den Staub der Reise auf der Haut machten wir einen kleinen Spaziergang durch Edoras. Die Menschen hatten nun ihre Festgewänder angelegt. Stroh, vermischt mit würzigen Kräutern lag auf dem Boden der Gassen. Der allgegenwärtige Geruch nach menschlichen und tierischen Ausscheidungen, wie er in den meisten Ansiedlungen Mittelerdes üblich war, wurde dadurch ein wenig gemildert. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und fröhlich. Junge Mädchen kicherten verschämt, wenn sie Anordil ansahen. Die jungen Männer hingegen musterten ihn neugierig, aber mit deutlichem Respekt. Nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit loderten überall Feuer. Musikanten spielten mitreißende Lieder. Manche der Instrumente waren äußerst ungewöhnlich gestaltet und ich wunderte mich, dass die Musikanten damit Töne hervorbrachten.

Wir hatten uns an den Rand des Marktplatzes gesetzt und beobachteten das bunte Treiben. Gefüllte Trinkhörner machten die Runde unter den Männern. Die Frauen hingegen bevorzugten tönerne Becher. An der einen Seite des Marktplatzes saßen die Alten, streng nach Geschlechtern getrennt. Sie beobachteten vergnügt die wilden Tänze der Jüngeren, während sie angeregt miteinander schwatzten. Junge Männer, gerade dem Knabenalter entwachsen, trugen Pferdemasken. Sie tanzten um die Feuer herum. Manchmal sprangen sie mit einem Satz darüber hinweg. Ihre Masken wippten dabei auf und ab. Wie die Bewegungen wilder Pferde in der Ebene.

Ab und zu gesellten sich junge Frauen dazu, deren Pferdemasken mit roten Bändern geschmückt waren. Sie kokettierten mit den Männern und forderten sie zu immer wilderen Tänzen heraus. Manch einer der Maskenträger kam einem der Feuer zu nahe und die lange, aus Stroh geflochtene Mähne der Maske fing an zu brennen. Solch einem armen Tropf wurde rasch geholfen, in dem man einen Eimer Wasser über ihn ausschüttete. Dem Gelächter der anderen preisgegeben musste er seine Maske lüften. Lachend und ungerührt durch die Nässe tanzte er dann weiter.

Entspannt hatte ich mich gegen eine Hausmauer aus Lehm gelehnt. Anordil saß neben mir. Seine Hand ruhte locker auf der meinen. Die neugierigen Blicke, die uns immer wieder streiften, blieben selbst mir nicht verborgen. Anordil war bereits aufgrund seiner Gestalt recht auffallend. Sein Erscheinungsbild als Elb tat sein übriges. Dazu noch eine Menschenfrau an seiner Seite. Das wir hier auffielen, war folglich nicht verwunderlich.

Lächelnd genoss ich jedoch das Fest. Meine Füße wippten im Takt der Trommel. Zu gerne hätte ich auch dort zwischen den Feuern getanzt. Doch ich war mir nicht im klaren darüber, ob wir, als Fremde auf diesem Fest, einfach mittanzen konnten. Also beschränkte ich mich eher auf das Zuhören und Zusehen. Irgendwann stieß Anordil mich unauffällig an. Als ich ihn ansah, wies er mit dem Kopf unmerklich auf die andere Seite des Platzes.

Eine der Wachen Théodens stand dort und blickte suchend über die feiernde Menge. Dann hatte er gefunden, was er gesucht hatte. Einen wahren Slalom um die Tanzenden herum vollführend, kam er langsam auf uns zu. Er verneigte sich knapp, als er uns erreichte. Seine Augen richteten sich auf Anordil.

„Verzeiht mir, Herr", sprach er ihn respektvoll an, „mein Hauptmann möchte mit Euch sprechen." Anordil schaute ihn kurz musternd an. „Ich bin den Herren der Riddermark gerne zu Diensten", erwidert Anordil. „So folgt mir bitte, Herr." Sogar ich konnte spüren, dass dieser Rohirrim großen Respekt vor Anordil hatte. Aufseufzend stellte ich den Becher an die Seite und stand auf. Dann folgten wir dem Mann über den Platz an den ausgelassen Feiernden vorbei. Er führte uns zu einem Seiteneingang der Goldenen Halle.

Jetzt konnte ich erkennen, das die Basis der Halle aus Stein gemauert war. Von oben hörte man Gelächter, laute polternde Stimmen, die sich unterhielten, Musik und Festlärm. Der Geruch von Gebratenem durchzog die Räume. Der Rohirrim führte uns jedoch an der inneren Halle vorbei in die untere Ebene. Nur ein flüchtiger Blick blieb mir vergönnt. Als wir die steinerne Treppe hinunter gingen, verhallte der Festlärm hinter uns. Der Gang, den wir entlang gingen, war aus Stein gemauert und an den Wänden hingen in regelmäßigen Abständen Fackeln in eisernen Haltern. Hier im unteren Gewölbe war nur ein verhaltenes Gemurmel vom obigen Fest zu vernehmen. An mehreren Türen aus dunklem Holz kamen wir vorbei, bis die Wache vor einer dieser Türen stehenblieb, um sie zu öffnen. Höflich trat er zur Seite, damit wir eintreten konnten.

„Bitte wartet einen Augenblick", sagte er zu uns, „mein Hauptmann Háma wird Euch gleich aufsuchen." Damit ging er, ohne die Tür aus schwerem Holz zu schließen. Offensichtlich wollte man uns damit signalisieren, dass wir keine Gefangenen waren. Dies gab mir Gelegenheit mich ein wenig umzusehen. Der Raum, in dem wir waren, bestand aus mit Bruchsteinen gemauerten Wänden. Fackeln erhellten ihn nur unzureichend. Ein Tisch stand an der einen Wand. Drei Stühle standen achtlos an der Seite. Als ob vor kurzem Leute daran gesessen hätten. Ein einsamer lederner Würfelbecher lag auf dem Tisch. Daneben einige Würfel, die knöchern schimmerten. Wahrscheinlich waren sie aus Tierknochen geschnitzt. An der einen Seite stand ein Regal mit Waffen. Überwiegend Hellebarden und Speere.

Wir mussten nicht lange warten. Ein hochgewachsener Mann betrat den Raum. Er wirkte wie ein Wikinger aus vergangenen Zeiten. Es fehlte nur der gehörnte Helm. Rotblondes Haar fiel, sorgfältig gebürstet bis über die Schultern. Auch der gestutzte Bart war rotblond. Grünblaue Augen strahlten in einem wettergegerbten Gesicht. Narben ließen auf vergangene Kämpfe schließen. Der Mann trug eine feingewebte Tunika in dunkelgrün, die mit einer schwarzgoldenen Borte versehen war, welche ein Pferdemotiv zeigte. Darüber eine lederne Rüstung mit dem Symbol Rohans. Die Hose war aus dunklem Leder. Dolch und Schwert steckten im Gürtel.

Ihm folgten zwei andere Männer. Einer davon überragte ihn um nahezu Haupteslänge. Sorgfältig gepflegtes dunkelblondes Haupthaar und graugrüne Augen. Ein feiner Schnauzbart betonte seine edlen Züge. Er musste ein Mitglied der königlichen Familie sein. Seine Tunika war dunkelrot mit goldener Stickerei. Darüber trug er keine Rüstung, sondern eine längere samtene Weste. Die Hose jedoch war auch aus dunklem Leder. Der andere schien ein Wachtposten zu sein. Bei näherer Betrachtung erkannte ich die Wache vom Tor.

„Bitte verzeiht, dass wir Euch in Eurer Ruhe stören, denn gewiss habt Ihr eine weite Reise hinter Euch", sprach der Wikinger in Westron, „ich bin Háma, Hauptmann der Wache König Théodens. Seid willkommen in Meduseld, der Goldenen Halle von Edoras." Anordil legte seine Hand auf die Herzgegend und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Ich tat es ihm nach. „Habt Dank für Euren Willkommensgruß", erwiderte er höflich, „sagt an, was ist Euer Begehr?"

„An meiner Seite seht Ihr Éomer, den Neffen des Königs und Heerführer Théodens", sagte Háma und deutete zu dem Hünen neben ihm, „unsere Wache berichtete mir, dass Ihr aus dem Süden kommt– Sagt, hattet Ihr Begegnungen mit Orks?" Anordil lächelte verhalten. „Nicht nur eine", entgegnete er ruhig, „doch weshalb interessiert Ihr Euch dafür?"

In Éomer kam Bewegung und er nahm auf einem der Stühle Platz. Mit einer einladenden Handbewegung bedeutete er uns sich zu ihm zu setzen. „Wir hörten von Übergriffen an den gondorianischen Grenzen", sprach er, „und wir wollen die Grenzen von Rohan schützen. – Ihr seid Schwert- und Bogenmeister des Hauses Glordoron. Deshalb zähle ich auf Euer Wort."

Währenddessen hatten wir uns gesetzt. Háma und die Wache blieben stehen. „Eure Wachen verfügen über scharfe Augen", erwiderte Anordil anerkennend, „es ist richtig. Ich bin tatsächlich Bogenmeister und Schwertmeister des Hauses Glordoron und sowie dessen Sohn. An meiner Seite ist die Schwertmeisterin Arwen Ceridwen, meine Gemahlin. – Ja, wir hatten kleinere Zusammentreffen mit Orkhorden. Allerdings werden diese es nicht mehr berichten können."

Éomer verzog sein Lippen zu einem Lächeln. „Ich freue mich, solche Krieger in der Goldenen Halle begrüßen zu können", sagte er anerkennend, „und wie ist die Lage weiter im Süden?" „Wir kommen aus Mirëdor und sind auf dem Weg zurück Richtung Cillien", erklärte Anordil, „der Weg führte uns an den Grenzen zu Mordor vorbei. Die Erde bebte und der Schicksalsberg stieß dunkle Wolken aus. Orkhorden patrouillierten an den Grenzen. Unheil erwacht in Mordor. Und es wird zunehmen in den folgenden Sonnenläufen. Wir spüren es."

Anordil sah mich an. Mit einer Handbewegung deutete er mir Schweigen zu bewahren. Ich durfte nichts verraten. Durch ein falsches Wort könnte ich die kommenden Ereignisse beeinflussen. Es war schon riskant, dass wir hier in Edoras waren. „Die Orks werden immer dreister und zahlreicher", fuhr Anordil fort, „sie greifen jeden an, der sich Mordor nähert. Wir hatten Glück, die Scharmützel unbeschadet zu überstehen. Einen Krieger verloren wir durch wilde Tiere. Auch diese werden immer angriffslustiger. Als würde der Atem Mordors sie verpesten."

Éomer nickte verstehend und sah Háma an. Dieser blickte finster drein. „Wir werden unsere Wachen an den Grenzen verstärken und uns zu verteidigen wissen", erwiderte Háma kriegerisch, „unser Dank sei Euch gewiss." Mit einer Handbewegung wies er die Wache aus dem Raum. Er verneigte sich kurz in unsere Richtung und vor Éomer, bevor er ebenfalls hinaus ging. Allein Éomer verweilte noch auf seinem Platz. Seine Finger spielten mit den Würfeln, die ein leises Klackern auf dem Tisch hervorriefen.

„Wie schlimm ist es wirklich?", fragte er unverblümt und sah dabei Anordil durchdringend an, „sagt mir die Wahrheit, damit Rohan gewappnet ist." Ohne eine Regung zu zeigen, hielt Anordil dem Blick stand. „Es wird schlimm werden", antwortete er ausweichend, „doch auch in den dunkelsten Zeiten gibt es Hoffnung. Haltet daran fest." Éomer hob an, um noch weiter zu fragen, doch ich ergriff seine Hand, aus der ein Würfel fiel. „Fragt nicht weiter, Éomer, Éomunds Sohn", fuhr ich dazwischen, „alles, was wir sagen, kann den Lauf des Schicksals unwiederbringlich verändern. Einzig eine Warnung dürfen wir aussprechen. – Seid auf der Hut in der Mark, Pferdeherr. - Seid auf der Hut und traut niemandem."

„Genug, Arwen", unterbrach mich Anordil, der spürte, dass ich mehr preisgeben wollte, als guttat. Éomer schien jedoch verstanden zu haben. „Die Reiter Rohans werden bereit sein", sagte er mit fester Stimme, „gegen jedweden Feind. Er möge nur kommen und eine blutige Niederlage holen." Seine Hand schloss sich zur Faust. Mit Wucht schlug er auf den Tisch, der erzitterte. Dann erhob er sich mit einer Eleganz, die den geschulten Krieger verriet. Wir hatten uns ebenfalls erhoben. Anordil neigte grüßend sein Haupt und drehte sich zur Tür, um den Raum zu verlassen.

Éomer trat ihm in den Weg. „Bitte nehmt an dem Fest oben in der Halle teil", sagte er, „Krieger des Elbenvolkes sind uns stets willkommen." Er neigte auch nur knapp sein Haupt und verließ vor uns den Raum. Wir folgten ihm. Oben vor der inneren Halle wies er uns hinein. Dann ging er raschen Schrittes davon. An diesem Abend sahen wir ihn nicht wieder.

Wir betraten jedoch jetzt die innere Halle und ich blieb beeindruckt stehen. Vor uns lag ein großer Saal, dessen Decke hoch über uns aufragte. Von dort hingen schwere eiserne Ringe mit hunderten von Kerzen. An den Wänden steckten Fackeln in ebenfalls eisernen Haltern. Der Saal selber war wie ein Kirchenschiff in drei langgestreckte Rechtecke unterteilt. Die beiden seitlichen Bereiche waren schmaler, als das Mittelschiff. Auf der von uns gesehen rechten Seite befand sich ein gewaltiger Kamin, in dem ein Feuer brannte. Darüber hatte ein Rost Platz gefunden, auf dem Fleischstücke brutzelten. Die schweren hölzernen Tische waren reich gedeckt mit flachen Tellern aus Metall und tönernen Schalen. Pokale und Becher aus verziertem Metall standen vor den Feiernden, obwohl einige der Männer auch Trinkhörner in Händen hielten. Männer und Frauen feierten hier gemeinsam. Jedenfalls waren die Tische gemischt besetzt.

Am anderen Ende des Saales stand ein Tisch etwas erhöht. Daran saß ein Mann in einer langen dunkelgrünen Robe, die reich mit Gold und Purpur bestickt war. Das lange, dunkelblonde, leicht angegraute Haar war sorgfältig gebürstet und ein Reif aus Gold, aufwändig mit Pferdemotiven verziert, hielt es zurück. Offensichtlich war dies Théoden, König von Rohan. Er hatte seinen Kopf geneigt und hörte einem Mann zu, der an seiner rechten Seite saß. Als dieser kurz aufblickte, durchzuckte es mich, als hätte ich ein heißes Eisen berührt. Das Gesicht eines Schakals. Kalte Augen, die einem die Seele stahlen. Haare, die wie Schlangen sich auf seinem Kopf wanden. Grima Schlangenzunge, dachte ich. Kein Zweifel, das musste er sein.

Er gestikulierte eindringlich und beobachtete den König, während seine Augen ständig wieselflink die sich nähernden Menschen beobachteten. Fröstelnd wand ich mich ab. Meine Hand lag auf dem Dolch. Krampfhaft hielt ich den Griff umschlossen. Beruhigend legte Anordil seine Hand auf die meine. Er zog mich in die Nähe des Kamins. Dorthin, wo sich etliche Männer und Frauen versammelt hatten, um einer Märchenerzählerin zu lauschen. Die Frau war bereits uralt. So alt, dass es mir schien, als habe sie die Geschichten, die sie erzählte, selber erlebt.

Ein sanftes, helles Lachen ließ mich umblicken, bevor ich mich auf die Geschichtenerzählerin konzentrieren konnte. Nur wenige Schritte von mir entfernt sah ich eine schöne blonde Frau, die sich mit anderen Frauen unterhielt. Ihr Lachen war herzerfrischend. Die Brauntöne ihres Gewandes standen ihr hervorragend. Sie schmeichelten ihrer Erscheinung. Feine Goldstickereien durchzogen das Gewand, wie einzelne Strähnen ihres sonnenblonden Haares. Dieses wurde von einem schmalen goldenen Reif gehalten, der kleine Blüten aus Gold trug. Als sie sich umdrehte, trafen sich flüchtig unsere Blicke. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber es genügte, um mir zu sagen, wer diese Frau war. Dies musste Éowyn sein.

„Du beobachtest Éowyn, die Nichte des Königs?", fragte mich Anordil leise. Der Geräuschpegel um uns herum war enorm. Doch irgendwie kam es mir vor, als wären wir eine Insel. Anordils Stimme hörte ich klar und deutlich neben mir. „Ja", sagte ich in Gedanken, „sie wird eine Figur sein auf dem Schachbrett des Krieges, der kommen wird." „Du verrätst wieder zuviel", lächelte Anordil mich an, „doch ich verstehe dich." Éowyn hatte sich unterdessen abgewandt. Meine Blicke folgten ihr. Sie schritt langsam mit zwei der Frauen nach vorne, dorthin, wo der König saß. Widerwillen stand in ihrem Gesicht, als sie sich neben Grima setzte.

„Komm", sagte Anordil zu mir, „lass uns hinaus gehen. Hier in der Halle bist du zu angespannt." Er hatte Recht. Schließlich weilten meine Gedanken in der Zukunft. Doch ich wollte mir nicht das Fest verderben lassen. Heftig schüttelte ich den Kopf, um meine düstere Stimmung zu vertreiben. Gerne folgte ich Anordil aus der Halle hinaus. Draußen tanzten die Menschen um die Feuer. Doch erst nach einer ganzen Weile konnte ich das Fest wieder genießen.

Drei Tage verweilten wir in Edoras, bevor wir erneut aufbrachen. Vielleicht auf unsere letzte größere Etappe. Unser Weg führte uns nach Nordwesten, durch flache, grasreiche Ebenen. Vereinzelt waren kleinere felsige Flecken zu sehen. Sie wirkten wie winzige Inseln in einem riesigen Ozean aus grünen Halmen. Auf unserer Wanderung blieb es ruhig. Kein Ork störte uns und kein wildes Tier. In den Nächten zündeten wir kein Feuer an. Es wäre weit zu sehen gewesen in dieser hügellosen Landschaft. Zehn Tage nach unserem Aufbruch aus Edoras erreichten wir die Pforte von Rohan. Dies war ein felsiger Pass über das Nebelgebirge. Doch nicht nur nordsüdlich verlief die Gebirgskette. An dieser Stelle führte sie ebenfalls ostwestlich. Vereinzelt waren kleinwüchsige Bäume und struppiges Buschwerk zu sehen. Unwirtlich und felsig präsentierte sich die Landschaft.

Doch auch hier passierten wir diese Engstelle, ohne behelligt zu werden. Es war beinahe schon gespenstisch zu nennen. Vielleicht aber auch nur die trügerische Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Immer wieder ließ ich meinen Blick unruhig über die Felsen gleiten. Aber nichts geschah. Kein Ork sprang hinter einem Felsbrocken hervor. Kein Warg knurrte aus einer dunklen Spalte. Kein Spinnengetier versuchte uns in seidige Fäden einzuwickeln. Kein wildes Tier fauchte uns an. Nichts. Als wäre Mittelerde mit einem Schlag von all diesen Widrigkeiten befreit worden. Nur wussten wir, dass dies nicht so war.

Einen Tag später gelangten wir zum Isen. An seinem Ufer machten wir den Abend Rast. Im Norden konnte ich schwach einen der Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges sehen. Dort in der Ferne musste sich Isengart, oder Angrenost in der elbischen Sprache, befinden. Mich fröstelte ein wenig. Unwillkürlich hüllte ich mich enger in meinen Umhang. In weniger als drei Jahren würde sich bei Isengart eine gewaltige Schlacht abspielen. Von unserer Lagerstatt aus konnte ich jedoch den Turm nicht sehen. Ich fragte mich allerdings, wie er wohl aussehen mochte. Vielleicht dunkel und drohend? Vielleicht hell, einem Saruman dem Weißen würdig?

Als wir am nächsten Morgen weiterzogen, setzte ich meine Schritte automatisch. Denn ohne es verhindern zu können, versank ich in Gedanken. Ich versuchte mich an die Beschreibungen Tolkiens zu erinnern. Doch es wollte nicht so ganz gelingen. Wusste Gandalf der Graue zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits von Saurons Plänen? Wurde der Ring schon von den Nazgûl gesucht? Hatte Gollum das Auenland verraten? Was mochte Frodo Beutlin tun? Bilbos hundertelfzigster Geburtstag war bereits eine Weile vorbei. Folgerichtig musste der Ring bereits in Frodos Besitz sein. War Saruman bereits dabei seine finsteren Pläne zu schmieden? Oder hatte er sich schon mit Sauron verbündet? Was mochte er in diesem Augenblick vor haben? Blickte er vielleicht in unsere Richtung und sah zwei einsame Wanderer? Oder verfolgte er die Spur des Einen Ringes?

Derart grübelnd ging ich hinter Anordil her. „Du wirkst in Gedanken", sagte er, als wir eine kurze Rast machten. „Ich blickte nach Norden Richtung Angrenost. In der Ferne nahm ich einen vagen Schimmer wahr", flüsterte ich nervös, „und mich fröstelte. Ich weiß so viel, was ich nicht sagen darf und dies stimmt mich traurig."

Anordil sah mich forschend an. „Isengard ist Sitz von Saruman, des Herrn des Weißen Rates", warf er ein, „was sollte dich daran frösteln lassen? – Ich verlange keine Antwort von dir. Doch eines sei gewiss. – An meiner Seite brauchst du keine Furcht zu haben. Egal, wie finster die Zukunft aussehen mag." Ich sah ihn dankbar an. Beinahe mechanisch erledigte ich meine abendlichen Aufgaben. Das Feuer hielt ich klein und unauffällig.

„Wir werden in der Dämmerung aufbrechen und dem Isen nach Norden folgen ins Nebelgebirge hinein", sagte Anordil nach dem Mahl, „der Weg durch das Nebelgebirge ist am kürzesten. Bald werden wir in Cillien sein." Entsetzt blickte ich ihn an. „Bitte, Anordil", beinahe panisch wirkten meine Worte, „lass uns nicht an Isengart vorbei ziehen. Lass uns lieber einen Umweg gehen. – Ich bitte dich inständig, nicht diesen Weg zu nehmen."

Anordil sah mich erstaunt an. Sekunden blickte er mir in die Augen. „Du hast Angst", sagte er leise, „du willst nicht von einem Istari bemerkt werden. – Nun gut. So werden wir die weitere Strecke über Tharbad nehmen. – Doch jetzt lege dich zur Ruhe. Niemand wird dich verletzen. - _Milon gen, anor nîn a darthon gen. __Ú-ben narchatha. __Sen 'weston gen._ - Ich liebe dich, meine Sonne und ich bleibe bei dir. Keiner wird uns trennen. Dies schwöre ich dir."

In dieser Nacht schlief ich äußerst unruhig. Erinnerungen hielten mich vom Schlafen ab. Immer wieder durchzogen Textfetzen aus Tolkiens Werken meine Gedanken. Und noch etwas raubte mir die Ruhe. Trotz Anordils beruhigenden Worten hatte ich weiterhin Angst vor dem, was kommen mochte. Der Ringkrieg stand bevor und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob wir ihn überleben würden. Mittelerde würde dabei beinahe zugrunde gehen. Viele würden den Kampf gegen Saurons dunkle Mächte mit dem Leben bezahlen. Elb, Mensch, Zwerg oder Hobbit. Keiner würde verschont bleiben. Doch die Zeit bis es soweit war, würde ich glücklich an Anordils Seite verbringen.

Am nächsten Morgen überquerten wir die Furt des Isen und folgten der alten Nord-Süd-Straße Richtung Tharbad. Das Gelände war rauh und leicht unwirtlich. Das Dunland fing hier an. Die Dunländer waren mit unseren Hochlandschotten zu vergleichen. An die rauhe Umgebung angepasste, kriegerische Stämme durchzogen als Nomaden die Region. Wir hatten Glück niemandem zu begegnen. Außerdem mieden wir alles, was bewohnt aussah.

Anordil beschleunigte das Tempo. Das war mir Recht. Je mehr Distanz zwischen uns und dem Turm von Isengard war, desto besser. Ich war nicht scharf auf eine Begegnung mit einem der mächtigsten Zauberer Mittelerdes.

Nach anstrengenden Tagen, in denen wir unserem Ziel entgegen eilten, lag endlich Tharbad vor uns. Bald würden wir Cillien erreichen. Es war nicht mehr weit. Voller Unruhe und Vorfreude beschleunigte ich meine Schritte immer mehr. Es war wie ein unsichtbares Band, dass mich zog. Sogar Anordil lenkte seine Schritte schneller unserem Ziel entgegen. Wir hielten uns nicht mehr mit Rast auf. Wir hielten nur kurz um ein karges Mahl zu verspeisen.

Als wir kurz am Fluss hielten und ich meinen Blick auf das Nebelgebirge richtete, wurde mir leicht ums Herz. „Dich zieht es ebenfalls nach Cillien", wisperte Anordil mir zu. „Ja", erwiderte ich leise, „ich sehne mich nach der Ruhe und Geborgenheit des Tales von Cillien." „So lasse uns weiter ziehen, _anor nîn_." Rasch folgte ich ihm. Meinen Blick fest auf das Nebelgebirge gerichtet.

Vielleicht drei Jahre der Ruhe würden vor uns liegen. Danach würde Mittelerde in einen Krieg gestürzt werden. Ich war nicht davon überzeugt, dass wir diese Zeit bis zum Beginn des Krieges ruhig in Cillien verbringen würden. Doch ich freute mich jetzt auf die gelassene, eher gesagt ausgelassene Atmosphäre, die in der Elbenenklave herrschte. Ich war begierig darauf Mallenloth wieder zu sehen. Vielleicht war Luvalaes ebenfalls anwesend.

Als ich endlich das Tal von Cillien vor mir liegen sah, kamen mir die Tränen. Wunderschön lag es da im Sonnenschein. Frische grüne Farbtöne wechselten sich mit braunen ab. Zwischendurch blitzten immer wieder Blüten in den schönsten Farben auf. Ein kleiner Wasserfall glitzerte in der Sonne. Das Wasser des Flusses schimmerte silbrig im Licht. Anordil sah meine Tränen und wischte sie fort. „Tränen?", fragte er weich, „warum?"

Ich sah ihm tief in die strahlendblauen Augen, bevor mein Blick wieder auf das Tal schweifte. „Vor Freude", antwortete ich, „ich habe nicht gedacht, dass ich je wieder in dieses Tal zurückkehren würde. – Ich habe es vermisst." Du bist zu Hause, dachte ich bei mir und lächelte selig. „Ja", sagte Anordil, „willkommen zu Hause, Arwen." Wieder hatte er meine Gedanken erraten. Willkommen zu Hause!

to be continued ...


	44. Alltag

Alltag

Finsternis umhüllte mich. Schwer hörte ich meinen Atem. Ein Blitz zuckte vom Himmel und tauchte die Umgebung für einen Sekundenbruchteil in gleißendes Licht. Schwarz verbrannt die Erde. Verkohlt die Bäume. Von Ruß geschwärzt die zahlreichen spitzen Felsen. Heftiger Wind kam auf. Er blies mir Asche ins Gesicht. Die Erde bebte unter meinen Füßen. Mein Herz schlug wild. Bis in meine Kehle konnte ich es spüren. Ströme von glühender Lava wälzten sich träge auf mich zu. Es war heiß und stickig um mich. Die Luft reichte kaum für den nächsten Atemzug. Ich fiel auf die Knie. Der schroffe Boden, durchzogen von kleinen scharfkantigen Felsstückchen, schürfte meine Haut auf. Asche klebte wie Pech an meinen Händen und biss in den Wunden. Unter mir gab die Erde nach. Wie zäher Brei klebte er an meinen Beinen. Etwas zog mich unerbittlich nach unten.

Ich wehrte mich mit aller Kraft. Sturmwinde, heiß wie der Atem der Hölle, wehten über mich hinweg. Mühsam sah ich nach oben in den pechschwarzen Himmel. Ein Auge erfasste mich mit glühendem Blick. Es brannte sich in meinen Geist. Das dröhnende Lachen, welches von allen Seiten über mich flutete, ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Ich presste meine Hände auf die Ohren, doch es half nichts. „Du bist am Ende", flüsterte es in meinem Hirn, „dein Weg ist vorbei. Niemand kann Sauron entfliehen."

„Nein!", schrie ich gellend. „Die Macht des Bösen wird Mittelerde überfluten", hallte es aus der Dunkelheit, „niemand wird mich aufhalten! JETZT nicht mehr! – Ich werde erstarken und Mittelerde wird erzittern vor mir." Verzweifelt suchte ich Halt in dem schwammigen, klebrigen Boden. Unerbittlich sank ich immer weiter ein, als hätte ich Bleigewichte an den Füßen. Blut dröhnte in meinen Ohren. Hitze fegte über mich hinweg. Hastig sog ich ein letztes Mal die brennend heiße Luft in meine ausgedörrten Lungen. Dann hatte der Boden mich verschlungen. Ich bekam keine Luft mehr. In Panik schlug ich um mich und versuchte zu Atmen. Ich spürte einen Widerstand und dann fiel ich. Dumpf prallte ich auf dem Boden auf.

„Arwen!", rief mich Anordils Stimme, „wach auf! – Meine Sonne, ich bin hier!" Ein starker Arm hielt mich fest. Ich versuchte mich loszureißen. Mit einem heftigen Atemzug schlug ich die Augen auf. Als ich Anordils besorgtes Gesicht über mir sah, erstarrte ich in der Bewegung.

„Ganz ruhig", sagte er beruhigend, „es ist alles in Ordnung. Atme langsam und gleichmäßig. – Sag jetzt nichts. Erst atmen und zur Ruhe kommen." Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass ich am ganzen Körper zitterte. Schweiß lief mir den Rücken hinunter. Gehorsam folgte ich seinen Worten. Meine Augen wanderte umher. An jedem Detail blieben sie hängen.

Ich lag auf dem Boden vor unserem gemeinsamen Bett. Die Decke hatte ich halb mit mir gezerrt, als ich stürzte. Der Vorhang des vierpfostigen Bettes war auf meiner Seite gänzlich herunter gerissen. Kerzen brannten in dem einen Leuchter direkt neben dem Spiegel. Die feinen Vorhänge an dem Durchgang nach draußen wehten leicht in der Nachtbrise. Von dort hörte ich nur vereinzelte Vogelstimmen und etliche Frösche, die ein Konzert gaben.

Vorsichtig gab Anordil mich frei. Er stand auf und hob mich hoch. Sanft legte er mich zurück auf das Bett. Dann ging er zu dem kleinen Tischchen, auf dem eine Karaffe stand. Er füllte einen Becher und kam zu mir. „Hier, trink", forderte er mich auf, „und dann erzähle, was geschehen ist."

Erleichtert hier in unserem Gemach zu sein und vor allem erleichtert darüber am Leben zu sein, nahm ich den Becher und leerte ihn. Der schwere Wein, den wir noch von unserem Nachtmahl über behalten hatten, rann durch meine Kehle. Er löste die letzte Spannung in mir. Aufseufzend ließ ich mich in die Kissen fallen. Anordil saß neben mir.

„Es war nur ein Traum", stieß ich erleichtert hervor, „bei Belenus! Es war nur ein Traum!" Anordil sah mich auffordernd an. „Erzähle!", befahl er mir knapp. Sein Blick erlaubte keinen Widerspruch. Also fing ich an zu erzählen. Als ich endete, hatte sich sein Blick verfinstert.

„Sauron beginnt zu erstarken", kommentierte er düster, „wir müssen Botschaft nach Bruchtal senden. Auch Mithrandir muss berichtet werden." Entsetzt starrte ich ihn an. „Wir dürfen nicht eingreifen", warf ich ein, „oder eher gesagt – ICH darf nicht eingreifen. Wenn meine Träume bedeuten das Sauron an Macht gewinnt, so darf ich es niemandem sagen." Anordil lächelte mich entschlossen an. „Zu spät, meine Sonne", entgegnete er zärtlich, „du bist meine Gemahlin. Du hast mir davon berichtet. Also hast du bereits jemandem erzählt, was du gesehen hast. Folglich rollt der Stein schon. – Und du kannst ihn nicht mehr aufhalten."

Ich setzte an, um etwas zu erwidern, doch er verschloss sanft meine Lippen mit den seinen. „Du vermagst es nicht zu ändern", sagte er, als er sich von mir löste, „das Schicksal nimmt bereits einen anderen Verlauf seit dem Augenblick, als du Mittelerde betreten hast. Jetzt lasse uns unsere Pflicht tun." Ergeben nickte ich. Es gab nichts mehr, was ich entgegensetzen konnte.

Anordil erhob sich. Rasch streifte er sich seine Gewänder über. Schließlich konnte er nicht im leichten Nachtgewand durch das Haus gehen. „Ich werde Thinroval bitten, mir jemanden als Boten abzustellen", erklärte er, „und ich werde beim Falkner vorbeisehen. Gandalf vermag mit den Tieren zu sprechen. Jedenfalls redet er oft mit den großen Adlern. Auch Pferde werden ganz zahm bei ihm. Hîthfân wird einen Falken mit einer Botschaft schicken. Gandalf wird es verstehen. – Ruhe dich aus und versuche noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Oder soll ich Anigel anweisen, dir einen Schlaftrunk zu bringen?"

„Nein, Anordil", erwiderte ich und sank zurück in die Kissen, „ich möchte mich nicht betäuben. Ich werde einfach versuchen zu schlafen." Anordil bedachte mich noch mit einem flüchtigen Kuss und eilte dann aus dem Gemach. Ich sah ihm nach. Von draußen hörte ich die verschiedenen Nachtgeräusche. Lange lag ich so, doch Schlaf stellte sich nicht mehr ein. Daher beschloss ich aufzustehen. Ich hüllte mich in ein wärmendes Gewand und trat nach draußen.

Von hier aus hatte ich einen wundervollen Blick über Cillien. Es dämmerte bereits. Das erste schwache Licht des beginnenden Morgens färbte den Horizont. Vögel zwitscherten und eine sanfte Brise brachte kühle Luft herbei. Tautropfen hingen auf den Blättern der unterschiedlichen Pflanzen, die sich an den Säulen hochwanden. Bald würde der Winter kommen. Die kühlen Nächte waren der erste Hinweis darauf. Ich lehnte mich gegen eine der efeuumrankten Säulen und ließ meine Gedanken wandern.

Erst seit wenigen Monaten waren wir wieder in der Heimat. Unsere Ankunft damals war bejubelt worden. Endlich zu Hause! Was hatte ich mich danach gesehnt, wieder über den Boden Cilliens zu wandeln! Die Grenzwache hatte uns freudestrahlend empfangen. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass uns Mallenloth entgegeneilte, als wir die Häuser erreichten. Stürmisch umarmte sie ihren Vater und beinahe genauso stürmisch wurde ich begrüßt.

Aus Glordorons Haus kam uns Luvalaes entgegen. Seine Augen leuchteten vor Freude. „Willkommen zu Hause, Anordil", begrüßte er seinen Bruder, „ich bin froh dich zu sehen. Dann kann ich dir direkt die Geschäfte übergeben." Anordil stutzte. „Ist Vater nicht da?", fragte er beunruhigt. Luvalaes gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Gut siehst du aus, Arwen", sagte er, „aber ein wenig mager. Hat Anordil dir nicht genug zu essen gegeben?"

Luvalaes blickte Anordil an. „Vater ist in Lórien", erklärte er, „die Orküberfälle häufen sich in der letzten Zeit. Sie vermehren sich wie Maden. Etwas Böses haucht seinen Atem über Mittelerde. Vater wollte mit Galadriel und Celeborn darüber reden. Vielleicht gewährt ihm die hohe Lady auch einen Blick in den Spiegel. Außerdem wollte er noch Nauroval einen Besuch abstatten. Er wird bis zum nächsten Frühjahr dort bleiben, sofern sich die Lage hier nicht zum Schlechteren ändert." „So lastet alle Verantwortung auf dir?", fragte ich.

Luvalaes nickte gespielt traurig. „Doch jetzt nicht mehr", lächelte er verschmitzt, „Anordil ist wieder da. Da er der ältere von uns beiden ist, räume ich den Platz für ihn – auch wenn es mir schwerfällt." In Luvalaes Augen blitzte es vor Heiterkeit. Wer's glaubt, wird selig, dachte ich bei mir. „Wohl kaum", erwiderte Anordil, „aber ich werde dich erlösen – nachdem ich mich gewaschen, ausgeruht und etwas gegessen habe." „Aber natürlich, Bruderherz", bestätigte Luvalaes, „lasse dir ruhig Zeit. – Wie sieht es aus, Arwen? Kleine Wette, wann mein Brüderchen fertig ist?"

Ich lachte schallend, denn Luvalaes hatte sich nicht geändert in all den Sonnenläufen, die wir weg waren. „Nein, danke", winkte ich ab, „ich wette nie mehr mit dir, das weisst du doch." Herzlich nahm er mich in den Arm, bevor wir ins Haus gingen. Dort konnten Anordil und ich erst einmal zur Ruhe kommen.

An diesem Abend gab es ein Fest zu Ehren unserer sicheren Heimkehr. Nach vielen fröhlichen Stunden des Feierns und Erzählens, konnten wir endlich damit beginnen unsere Ankunft zu genießen. Erst gegen Morgen schlief ich tief und traumlos in der beruhigenden Sicherheit unseres Hauses ein. Nichts würde mich hier stören können.

So hatte ich jedenfalls gedacht. Doch nun hatte mir ein böser Traum die Freude über unsere Heimkehr verleidet. Unwirsch schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ein unzulänglicher Versuch die Nachwirkungen dieses Traumes zu verdrängen. Doch Angesichts des atemberaubenden Sonnenaufgangs war ich nicht gewillt, diesem weitere Beachtung zu schenken. Die Strahlen der Sonne brachen sich in den herbstlich gefärbten Tönen der Landschaft. Der beginnende Morgen mahnte mich jedoch gleichzeitig daran, dass Arbeit auf mich wartete.

Seit Anordil die Amtsgeschäfte Glordorons übernommen hatte, ging ich ihm, so gut ich konnte, zur Hand. Auch eine solche kleine Enklave wie Cillien war recht arbeitsintensiv. Es galt die zahlreichen Handelsbeziehungen aufrecht zu erhalten, von denen Cillien zehrte. Dazu wurden Botschafter aus allen Teilen Mittelerdes empfangen. Auch wir sandten Botschafter aus. Außerdem kamen regelmäßig Boten aus der nahegelegene Stadt Ost-in-Edhil, die ein Umschlagplatz für Waren aus allen Gebieten Mittelerdes darstellte. Nicht nur die Elben tätigten hier ihre Geschäfte, sondern auch die verschiedensten Händler und sogar Bauern aus der Umgebung.

Ein besonderes Augenmerk legte Anordil auch auf die unmerklichen Vorbereitungen auf die kommenden Ereignisse. Er sorgte dafür, dass die Grenzwachen sich allmählich verstärkten. Die Übungen der Krieger wurden verschärft und die Vorräte aufgestockt. Vor allem die im Haus der Heilung. Mallenloth hatte ebenfalls damit begonnen geeignete Elben und Menschen in der Heilkunde zu unterweisen. Sauron sollte uns nicht unvorbereitet treffen.

Während ich diesen Gedanken nachhing, hatte ich mich angekleidet. Ich mochte es nicht, Anigel damit zu behelligen, obwohl es ihre Aufgabe war, für meine Gewänder zu sorgen. Doch ich war der Meinung, dass ich mit zwei gesunden Armen und Beinen sehr wohl in der Lage war, mir selber ein Gewand überzustreifen. Heute morgen wählte ich ein schlichtes dunkelgrünes, weich fließendes Gewand mit einer schmalen Silberborte. Nach einem prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel beschloss ich mein eher karges Frühstück in der großen Küche des Hauses einzunehmen.

Um diese Tageszeit herrschte dort noch relative Ruhe. Ein kleiner Tisch in der Ecke neben dem Feuer war stets mit ein paar Kleinigkeiten gedeckt. Ich bediente mich am Brot, stopfte mir eine Handvoll geschnittener Früchte in den Mund und nahm einen Becher heißen Kräutertee. Danach schlug ich den Weg zu Glordorons Beratungsraum ein. Schon bevor ich es erreichte, hörte ich Anordils Stimme.

„... durchaus recht", sprach er, „und ich denke, wir haben für diese Aufgabe eine gute Wahl getroffen. Caladúneth wird sie mit Weitsicht und zum Wohle Cilliens lösen." „Vielen Dank, Adar", hörte ich eine sanfte weibliche Stimme, die ich hier noch nicht gehört hatte, „ich werde mich auf eine baldige Abreise vorbereiten."

Anordil hatte noch eine Tochter außer Mallenloth? Warum hatte er es mir verschwiegen? Zögernd blieb ich im Türrahmen stehen. So konnte ich einen Blick in den Raum werfen, ohne direkt die Unterredung zu stören.

Anordil saß an Glordorons Tisch, der überladen war von Pergamenten. Davor hatten Baragond und Nelliel Platz gefunden, die beiden Berater Glordorons. Baragond war ein hochgewachsener Elb, der allerdings sehr massig wirkte. Wenn er auf dem Übungsplatz das Schwert schwang, war es gut nicht in dessen Reichweite zu sein. Die rotblonden langen Haare waren an der Seite geflochten, wie die Krieger sie trugen. In dem dunkelgrauen Gewand mit altsilberner Bestickung wirkte er wie ein Wolf im Schafspelz. Nelliel dagegen erschien den Raum zum Leuchten zu bringen. Hell und klar, wie ein Gebirgsbach. Das zartgelbe schlichte Gewand betonte ihre Zerbrechlichkeit. Doch sie verfügte über einen brillianten Verstand und war eine der Stimmen, auf die nicht nur Glordoron sich beinahe blind verließ.

Zusätzlich saßen dort noch Thinroval und Luvalaes. Neben Luvalaes hatte eine jung wirkende Elbin Platz gefunden. Ihre silberblonden Haare flossen bis zu den Hüften. In ihren Zügen war etwas Vertrautes, doch ich vermochte nicht zu sagen, an wen es mich erinnerte. Das hellblaue Gewand war an den Kanten mit Silber bestickt. Sie hatte ihren Kopf in Anordils Richtung geneigt und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu.

„Dol Amroth ist ein alter Handelspartner von Cillien", fuhr Anordil fort, „daher werden die Verhandlungen schnell gehen. Lege besonderen Wert auf die Sicherheit, wenn du mit dem Prinzen oder seinen Beratern verhandelst. Aus der Erfahrung heraus sind sie sehr von sich überzeugt. Betone noch einmal, dass nur die Sicherheit der Handelswege einen reibungslosen Ablauf ermöglicht. Vor allem jetzt, wo die Orks immer zahlreicher werden."

„Ja, Adar", antwortete sie und senkte verstehend ihr Haupt, „ich werde darauf achten. Wann soll ich abreisen?" „Vor dem Mittwinter", warf Thinroval ein, „die Wege über die Pässe dürften dann noch frei sein. Ich gebe dir drei Mann als Begleitung mit." „Ich bin durchaus in der Lage auf mich selber aufzupassen", entgegnete sie scharf, „die Eskorte benötige ich nicht, Hauptmann Thinroval."

„Thinroval ist nur auf deine schnelle Rückkehr bedacht, daher gebe ich ihm Recht", warf Anordil beschwichtigend ein, „eine Gruppe von Elben wird weniger schnell angegriffen, als eine alleinreisende Elbenfrau. Daher wirst du mit Eskorte reisen und das morgen früh. So ist sichergestellt, dass dein Auftrag vor dem Frühjahrsfest beendet ist."

„Außerdem reist Ihr zu Pferde", fuhr Baragond fort, „damit seid Ihr schneller. Zum Frühlingsfest werdet Ihr auch in Lórien erwartet. Lady Galadriel möchte Euch für ein weiteres Jahr an ihrer Seite haben, Cala."

Anordil hatte mich nun erblickt. „Tritt ein, Arwen", forderte er mich auf und wies mit der Hand auf einen noch freien Stuhl. Baragond, Nelliel, Luvalaes und Thinroval grüßte ich mit einem Kopfnicken, während ich eintrat. Vor der Elbin blieb ich stehen. „Wenn ich mich Recht entsinne, hattest du noch keine Gelegenheit meine Ziehtochter kennenzulernen", sagte Anordil zu mir, als er an meine Seite kam, „dies ist Caladúneth, für die ich den Vater ersetze. - Cala, dies ist Arwen, meine Gemahlin."

Ihr Gesicht verriet keine Regung. Sie erhob sich elegant und verneigte sich höflich. „Ich freue mich, Euch kennenzulernen", sagte sie höflich, ohne jede Regung, „Mallenloth hat schon viel von Euch erzählt." Neugierig gab ich ihr die Hand. „Auch ich freue mich Euch kennenzulernen", erwiderte ich, „Anordil hatte bisher nicht erwähnt, dass er eine Ziehtochter hat. Daher bin ich etwas überrascht."

Ihre Augen musterten mich voller Neugier. „Ich bin viel auf Reisen in meiner Funktion als Botschafterin Cilliens", sagte sie jedoch eher kühl, „daher wird er es wohl vergessen haben. – Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich habe noch viel zu tun, bevor meine Reise beginnt."

Sie verneigte sich knapp. Dann verließ sie würdevoll den Raum. Thinroval sah ihr entgeistert hinterher. Auch den anderen war die Unhöflichkeit der Elbin nicht entgangen. Ich bemühte mich mir meine Kränkung nicht ansehen zu lassen. Auch Anordil blickte ihr hinterher. Verletzter Stolz war in seinem Blick. „Thin, sorge dafür, dass Calas Eskorte rechtzeitig bereitsteht", sagte er beherrscht zu Thinroval, der aufsprang und hinaus eilte.

„Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr an der Beratung teilgenommen habt", wandte Anordil sich an Baragond und Nelliel, „wir werden unser Gespräch morgen fortsetzen." Höflich verneigten sich die beiden vor mir, Anordil und Luvalaes, bevor sie den Raum verließen.

„Was ist in Cala gefahren?", stieß Luvalaes aus, als wir alleine waren, „so unhöflich habe ich sie seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gesehen." Anordil blickte Caladúneth nachdenklich hinterher. „Vielleicht bin ich Schuld", sagte er leise, „sie war in den letzten Jahrhunderten so selten in Cillien, dass ich vergaß sie Arwen gegenüber zu erwähnen." „Oh", mit gespieltem Erstaunen zog Luvalaes eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, „der große Anordil hat seine Ziehtochter vergessen? – Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder!" Ein spöttisches Lachen begleitete seine Worte.

„Du darfst dich glücklich schätzen, Arwen", sagte er zu mir, „du hast es geschafft, dem armen alten Anordil dermaßen den Kopf zu verdrehen, dass er sogar sein Mündel vergisst, welches er bereits seit über zweitausendvierhundert Sonnenläufen hütet. – Kompliment." Galant verbeugte er sich vor mir.

Anordil verfolgte Luvalaes Gebaren mit gekränktem Blick. Offenbar hatte Luvalaes den Nerv getroffen. Also sollte die Kränkung nicht mich treffen. Strafend sah ich Anordil an. „Eine Frau stößt man nicht so einfach vor den Kopf", tadelt ich ihn, „auch eine Elbin nicht. Im Gegensatz zu menschlichen Frauen besitzen diese ein längeres Leben um den Übeltäter zu strafen." Zerknirscht blickte Anordil zu mir zurück.

„Und ich dachte, Elbenfrauen sind weniger nachtragend, weil sie weiser sind", gestand er. „Weiser mögen sie wohl sein", kommentierte Luvalaes lachend, „aber es bleiben nun mal Frauen. – Du hättest dich öfter auf ein Abenteuer einlassen sollen, mein lieber Bruder. Dann würdest du die holde Weiblichkeit besser verstehen."

„Ich mag zwar nicht ganz so viele Abenteuer hinter mir zu haben, wie du, kleiner Bruder", konterte er bissig, „aber dafür waren und sind meine Liebschaften durchaus von Dauer. – Wann führst du eine Braut heim, oder soll unser Vater dir eine erwählen beim nächsten Frühlingsfest?"

Luvalaes Gesichtszüge entgleisten sichtlich. Es war zwar durchaus üblich, dass in den Elbenhäusern politische Bündnisse geschlossen wurden, aber es schien nicht in seinem Interesse zu liegen. „Gemach, Bruder", hob er beschwichtigend die Hände, „ich bleibe lieber bei meinen kleinen Affären, bis sich mein Herz entschieden hat oder ich in Mandos Hallen gerufen werde. – Bitte verschone mich mit Vaters Brautsuche!"

„Warum?", warf ich fragend ein, „gefallen dir die Bräute nicht?" Luvalaes hob erneut eine Augenbraue. Dieses Mal auf die eher genervte Art. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie viele passende Elbenmaiden mir unser Vater bereits präsentiert hat in meinem bisherigen Leben", stöhnte er, „sie sind zwar alle nett, lieblich, wohlerzogen und aus gutem Hause, aber ..." Verzweifelt blickte er sich um.

„Aber?", bohrte ich weiter. Verlegen streifte mich sein Blick. „Aber, - wie soll ich es sagen", wand er sich weiter, „die einzige Braut, die mir gefallen hätte, nahm mein Bruder mir vor der Nase weg." Ich sah Anordil an. „Míriel?", fragte ich neugierig.

Beklemmendes Schweigen hing in der Luft. Sekunden verrannen. Auffordernd blickte ich Luvalaes an. Dieser sah zuerst zu Anordil, dann zu mir. „Nein!", stieß er hervor, „ich bleibe lieber bei meinen Affären!" Abrupt drehte er sich um und verließ fluchtartig den Raum.

Überrascht sah ich ihm hinterher. Seit wann floh Luvalaes vor mir? Die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Hammerschlag. Heftig sog ich den Atem ein. Als ich mich zu Anordil umdrehte, um ihn um eine Antwort zu bitten, stellte ich fest, dass er ebenfalls verschwunden war. Allein mit mir und meinen Gedanken stand ich nun in Glordorons Beratungsraum.

Ich setzte mich auf einen der Stühle. Das Luvalaes Gefühle für mich zeigte, war mir nicht gänzlich neu. Das sie doch tiefer gingen, als ich bisher angenommen hatte, dagegen schon. Mit dieser Erkenntnis musste ich nun fertig werden. Wie sollte ich Luvalaes das nächste Mal begegnen? Neutral? Oder eher kühl? Freundschaftlich, wie immer? Ich seufzte verzweifelt. Er hatte es mir nicht einfacher gemacht. Aber darüber konnte ich später immer noch grübeln. Entschlossen stand ich auf. Nun galt es ein paar Scherben zusammen zu kehren. Vielleicht gelang es mir, Caladúneth mit ihrem Ziehvater auszusöhnen.

Draußen auf dem Gang traf ich Anigel, die einen Krug mit Wasser trug. „Anigel, auf ein Wort bitte", sprach ich sie an. Sie verneigte sich höflich. „Ja, Herrin", sagte sie und stellte den Krug beiseite. „Du sollst mich doch nicht so nennen", tadelte ich sie sanft, schließlich war sie seit meiner ersten Ankunft in Cillien mit mir vertraut. Ich schätzte sie sehr und das mehr als Freundin, denn als Untergebene. „Kannst du mir sagen, wo sich die Gemächer von Caladúneth befinden?", fragte ich sie. Anigels Augen glitzerten vergnügt.

„Herrin Cala?", sagte sie fragend. Ich nickte. „Herrin Cala ist nicht in ihren Gemächern", erwiderte sie, „ich sah sie, wie sie den Weg zum Übungsraum einschlug." „Danke, Anigel", sagte ich, „dann werde ich dort suchen." Anigel verneigte sich höflich und ging mit ihrem Krug weiter. Ich wandte mich zum Übungsraum hin. Viele Stunden hatte ich selber dort verbracht. Meist hatte Luvalaes oder Thinroval mich mit endlosen Übungen und Kämpfen gequält.

Als ich den Raum betrat, erwartete ich eigentlich eine hochkonzentrierte Elbin vorzufinden, die sich in der Kunst des Schwertes oder einer anderen Waffe übte. Doch nichts dergleichen fand ich vor. Der Raum war statt dessen gähnend leer. Die verschiedenen Waffen standen, lagen oder hingen an ihren Plätzen. Unschlüssig blieb ich stehen. Sollte ich doch ihre Gemächer aufsuchen? Oder war sie bereits im Küchengewölbe Proviant ordern? Oder in der Rüstkammer? Oder beim Schmied? Caladúneth konnte an jedem dieser Orte und noch an etlichen anderen mehr sein. Ich würde sie nicht finden, wenn sie es nicht wollte.

Also entschloss ich mich dazu in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Dort hatte ich eine kleine, recht versteckt liegende Ecke, wo ich meine Arbeiten erledigte, die ich als Gemahlin Anordils erfüllen musste. Wahrscheinlich lagen bereits neue Pergamente auf meinem Schreibtisch, die unbedingt noch abgearbeitet werden sollten. Meist tat ich dies vor dem Mittagsmahl, so dass ich am Nachmittag den Kopf frei hatte für andere Dinge. Vor mir hatte Mallenloth sich um die Führung des Haushaltes gekümmert. Dadurch dass ich jetzt viele ihrer Aufgaben übernahm, konnte sie sich mehr auf ihre Tätigkeit als Heilerin konzentrieren. Was ihr nur Recht war.

Die Bibliothek war angenehm ruhig. Trotzdem die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand, lag sie im dämmerigen Licht. Von den vielen Folianten und Pergamenten ging eine beruhigende Wirkung aus. Ich konnte nicht umhin mit einer Hand sanft über die größtenteils in Leder gebundenen Bände zu streichen.

Als ich jedoch um die letzte Regalecke bog, blieb ich überrascht stehen. Mein kleiner Schreibtisch war wie erwartet mit Pergamenten bedeckt. Auf ihnen tanzten die Strahlen der Herbstsonne, die durch die glaslosen Fenster fielen. Von dem Rosenbusch, der durch diese Öffnung herein rankte, ging ein betörender Duft aus. Doch dies war es nicht, was mich innehalten ließ, sondern die Gestalt, welche auf dem Stuhl vor meinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatte.

„Herrin Caladúneth", sagte ich höflich, „was führt Euch her?" Sie erhob sich in einer fließenden Bewegung. „Verzeiht mir, wenn ich Euch hier störe", erwiderte sie höflich mit ihrer ruhigen, sanften Stimme, „aber ich hatte bemerkt, dass Euch meine Kühle vorhin nicht behagt hat. Daher bitte ich Euch um Vergebung. – Es war nicht meine Absicht Euch zu kränken."

Mit einer Hand gebot ich ihr Platz zu nehmen. „Ich habe bereits mitbekommen, dass eine gewisse Spannung zwischen Euch und Eurem Ziehvater herrscht", entgegnete ich ebenso höflich, „daher verzeihe ich Euer Verhalten gerne." Caladúneth hatte sich wieder gesetzt. Aufmerksam blickte sie mich an. „Missverständnisse kommen vor", fuhr ich fort, „daher bitte ich Euch, redet mit Anordil! Er hat es bestimmt nicht willentlich vergessen."

„Ich werde mit ihm reden, Naneth", erwiderte sie mit einem vergnügten Blitzen in den Augen, „aber vorher werde ich meinen Auftrag erfüllen." Als sie mich Naneth nannte, fuhr mir ein eisiger Stich ins Herz. Ihre Worte erinnerten mich schmerzlich daran, dass ich Anordil keine Kinder schenken konnte. Meine Züge erstarrten. Caladúneth musterte mich mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf. „Bitte nennt mich nicht Naneth", bat ich sie in einem möglichst neutralen Tonfall, „auch Mallenloth tut es nicht. Es ehrt mich zwar, doch ihr beide seit weit älter als ich. Wenn es dir gefällt, so nenne mich Arwen und deine Freundin. Denn mehr kann ich dir nicht sein in meiner kurzen Lebensspanne."

Caladúneth nickte verhalten. Ihre Augen musterten mich weiterhin. Mit keiner Mine zeigte sie, ob es ihr aufgefallen war, dass sie mich erneut ohne es zu wollen verletzt hatte. Auch mein Wechsel vom förmlichen ‚Euch' in das vertrautere ‚Du' schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben. Augenscheinlich zumindest. „Diese Anrede steht dir zwar zu", sagte sie schließlich, während sie ebenfalls in das ‚Du' fiel, „doch ich kann durchaus nachvollziehen, warum du sie ablehnst. Also werde ich dich Arwen nennen."

Natürlich, dachte ich, meine Kinderlosigkeit muss ein Gespräch zwischen Mallenloth und ihr gewesen sein. Schließlich waren sie wie Geschwister. Und es musste der Heilerin Mallenloth arg an die Ehre gehen, dass sie mir bei diesem Problem nicht helfen konnte. Selbst mit ihren herausragenden Fähigkeiten nicht. Sogar Elrond, der beste Heiler der Elben, stand ratlos vor diesem Problem. Ich holte tief Luft. „Ich würde dies begrüßen", erwiderte ich ruhig, „dann werde ich dich Cala nennen."

Caladúneth nickte mir zustimmend zu. Dann erhob sie sich und strich ihr Gewand glatt. „Ich muss nun gehen, Arwen", erklärte sie, „morgen früh reise ich ab. Bis dahin wird noch viel zu erledigen sein." Auch ich stand auf. „Ich werde der Küche anweisen, dir ausreichend Verpflegung mit auf den Weg zu geben, so dass du und die Eskorte baldmöglichst in die Heimat zurück kehren könnt", sagte ich.

„Ich danke dir", erwiderte sie, „wir werden uns dann zum Frühlingsfest in Lórien sehen. Von Dol Amroth aus werde ich direkt dorthin reisen." „So wird Anordil einige Zeit auf die Aussprache mit dir warten müssen", sagte ich lächelnd, „doch das geschieht ihm Recht. Soll er ruhig ein paar Monate warten. – Ich wünsche dir eine gute Reise, Cala."

„Danke, Arwen", entgegnete sie. Dann neigte sie grüßend ihr Haupt, bevor sie hinter den Regalen verschwand. Aufseufzend wandte ich mich meinen Pergamenten zu. Schließlich wollte die Arbeit getan werden. Sie liegenzulassen brachte nichts. Spätestens wenn die Glocke zum Mittagsmahl rief, würde die resolute Köchin des Hauses Glordoron hier vor meinem Tisch stehen und mir die Leviten lesen.

Eigentlich mochte ich Nibenchugu sehr, bis auf die Tatsache, dass der elbische Name „Kleine Taube" nun wirklich nicht zu ihr passte. Zum einen, weil sie ein Mensch war, zum anderen, weil sie wirklich nichts mit einer kleinen Taube gemein hatte. „Kleines Nilpferd" wäre wohl treffender gewesen. Doch trotz ihrer Körpermasse, durch die sie unter den Elben auffiel, wie das berühmte schwarze Schaf, war sie herzlich und liebenswert. Schon oft hatte ich bei ihr im Küchengewölbe gehockt und ihren Erzählungen gelauscht.

Ihre Eltern waren in elbische Dienste getreten, bevor sie geboren wurde. Cillien war ihre Heimat und sie wollte auch nirgendwo anders leben als hier. Was ich durchaus verstehen und nachvollziehen konnte. Defacto war ich zwar ihre Herrin, aber nichtsdestotrotz konnte sie mir die Hammelbeine langziehen, was sie wohl auch genüßlich tun würde, sollte ich nicht fertig werden. Also beeilte ich mich ihre Listen abzuarbeiten. Erst zum Mittagsmahl würde ich von der Schreibtischarbeit erlöst sein.

Der nächste Tag brachte nicht viel Neues, außer der Abreise von Caladúneth. Anordil blickte ihr von der Balustrade aus hinterher, als sie die Enklave zu Pferd verließ. Sie hatte ihn nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt. Ihr wallendes Gewand vom Vortag hatte sie gegen eine zweckmäßige Kombination von Hose und Tunika in unauffälligen Grautönen getauscht. Der ebenfalls graue Umhang verdeckte die lederne Rüstung beinahe vollständig. Den Bogen hatte sie über den Rücken geschlungen. Ein einfacher grauer Köcher mit etlichen Pfeilen daneben. An der linken Seite des Sattels ragte der Griff eines elbischen Schwertes hervor. Drei Elbenkrieger in ledernen Rüstungen folgten ihr mit stoischem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Warum ist sie denn noch immer beleidigt?", murmelte er vor sich hin. Ich rollte die Augen. Männer, seien es Elben oder Menschen, hatten kein Feingefühl, was die weibliche Psyche betraf. Da waren sie doch alle gleich. Selbst die weitaus größere Lebensspanne der Elben machte darin keinen sonderlichen Unterschied.

„Denke darüber nach", warf ich scharf ein, „bis zum Frühlingsfest solltest du dir darüber im Klaren sein. Und du solltest dir überlegen, wie du sie besänftigen kannst." Anordil setzte einen beleidigten Blick auf. „Ihr Frauen müsst auch immer zusammenhalten", konterte er, „denkt ihr mal an uns arme Männer?" Ich musste schmunzeln. „Arm seid ihr Männer bei weitem nicht", gab ich zurück, „ihr solltet nur darüber nachdenken, wie ihr euren Reichtum in Ehren haltet, der nicht aus Gold und Edelsteinen besteht."

„Touché", antwortete er, „wir sollten das Thema beiseite schieben. Bis zum Frühlingsfest habe ich Zeit genug, um über eine Lösung zu grübeln." Wieder einmal musste ich seine Fähigkeit eine Sprache zu lernen bewundern. Wir waren damals nur wenige Tage in Frankreich gewesen, doch es hatte für ihn ausgereicht sich einen Grundwortschatz und einige geläufige Redewendungen anzueignen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, hatte ich selber ein knappes Jahr gebraucht, um auf diesen Stand zu kommen. Da konnte man wirklich neidisch werden.

Er wandte sich dem übervollen Schreibtisch zu und blätterte in ein paar Pergamenten. „Wir sollten Ost-in-Edhil einen kleinen Besuch abstatten", sagte er. „Warum?", fragte ich und setzte mich auf einen der Stühle.

Anordil strich sein burgunderfarbenes Gewand glatt und setzte sich ebenfalls. „Es wurde berichtet, dass es Schwierigkeiten mit einigen Händlern aus dem Süden geben würde", erklärte er, „da wir aus Südgondor und noch weiter einiges an Ware beziehen, möchte ich mich selber darum kümmern." Ich nickte verstehend. „Wann?", fragte ich wiederum. „Morgen", entgegnete er, „wir benötigen keine Verpflegung. Es wird nur eine kurze Reise und wir werden die Pferde nehmen." Wiederum nickte ich zustimmend, bevor ich mich erhob. Bevor ich den Raum verließ ordnete ich die Falten meines senfgelben Gewandes. Ich mochte die elbischen Gewänder, doch manchmal sehnte ich mich schon nach einer einfachen Jeans mit Shirt und Turnschuhen. Daher war es schon ein Vergnügen die Gewänder gegen die elbische Reisekleidung zu tauschen.

In unserem Schlafgemach packte ich jedoch auch ein frisches Gewand ein, man konnte nie wissen, wozu man es gebrauchen konnte. Dann legte ich alles für den nächsten Morgen bereit. Sorgfältig prüfte ich meine Waffen. Mir fiel auf, dass ich ein paar neue Pfeile in meinem Köcher benötigen würde. Auch mein Dolch zeigte Gebrauchsspuren. Der Gang zur Rüstkammer und zum Schmied wurde damit unvermeidlich. Als ich zu unseren Gemächern zurück eilte, wo ich mit Anordil das Mittagsmahl einzunehmen pflegte, sah ich Luvalaes aus Glordorons Beratungsraum kommen. Er sah nachdenklich aus. Als er mich erblickte, begrüßte er mich erfreut. Mit keiner Mine ließ er erkennen, dass er sich offenbart hatte. Er war einfach nur Luvalaes, mein guter Freund.

„_Gen suilon, Luvalaes_", grüßte ich ihn, „isst du heute nicht mit uns?" „Nein, Arwen", erwiderte er mit einem leichten Lächeln, „ich muss nach Bruchtal mit einer Nachricht für Elrond." „Schade", sagte ich, „sei vorsichtig und grüße meine Namensschwester von mir." „Natürlich mache ich das", entgegnete er, „und ich werde ihr auch die neuesten Klatschgeschichten über dich erzählen." Seine Augen blitzten. „Wage es nicht", lachte ich und gab ihm spielerisch einen Klaps. Geschickt wich er aus.

„Ich werde versuchen mich zu benehmen, werte Schwägerin", sagte er amüsiert, „vielleicht sind auch die Zwillinge da, dann kann ich mich wieder im Würfelspiel versuchen." „Du denkst auch nur an das Spielen", schnaubte ich, „denk lieber daran, deinen Kopf auf den Schultern zu behalten." Elegant verbeugte er sich. „Ich denke immer daran. Ansonsten säße er schon lange nicht mehr dort, wo sein angestammter Platz ist", konterte er spitzzüngig. Dann gab er mir demonstrativ einen Handkuss und verschwand um die nächste Ecke, bevor ich noch reagieren konnte.

Als wir uns am nächsten Morgen zum Stallmeister begaben, war Luvalaes schon längst unterwegs. Ost-in-Edhil lag nur eine Tagesreise entfernt. Trotzdem bestand Anordil dieses Mal darauf, dass wir zu Pferd reisten. Cillien verfügte über ein paar Dutzend Pferde, die allerdings überwiegend nur von den Boten genutzt wurden. Meist reisten die hiesigen Elben zu Fuß. Das ging zwar langsamer, aber sie konnten sich bewegen, ohne gesehen zu werden. Ein großer Vorteil in unruhigen Zeiten.

Lintaras brachte uns die Pferde. Sie folgten ihm, ohne das er sie am Zügel fassen musste. Lintaras war ein ruhiger Elb. Eher unauffällig und nicht so groß, wie die meisten anderen Elben. Er sah mehr wie ein Mensch aus. Gut gebaut, doch nicht massig. Er wartete, bis wir heraus kamen. Leicht hatte er seinen Kopf an den Hals des Rappen gelehnt. Sein langes braunes Haar vermischte sich mit der schwarzen Mähne des Tieres. Das andere Pferd hatte seine Nüstern in Lintaras' Hand gelegt und schnaubte leise.

„Sie freuen sich auf die Reise, _hîr Anordil_", sagte er sanft, „ich habe Niphredil für die Herrin ausgewählt und Fuindae für Euch." Er übergab uns die Zügel und strich noch einmal sanft über das Fell der Tiere. Ich nahm den Zügel entgegen, während ich zu der wintergrauen Stute trat, die den Hals neugierig streckte. Ihre Nüstern blähten sich, als sie meinen Geruch aufnahm.

„Vielen Dank, Lintaras", antwortete ich, während ich der Stute über die weiche Nase streichelte. Sie blies mir warmen Atem in die Hand. Geschickt schwang ich mich in den Sattel. Anordil saß auch auf den Rücken des nachtschwarzen Hengstes auf. Dann begaben wir uns auf den Weg.

Die Reise nach Ost-in-Edhil verlief ruhig. Wir kamen nur an unseren Grenzposten vorbei, die keine Vorkommnisse zu melden hatten. An einer kleinen Furt, etwa auf halbem Wege zur Stadt, setzten wir über. Das Wasser stand momentan recht niedrig, so dass wir trockenen Fußes den Fluss überquerten. Nur die Pferde freuten sich über das kühle Fußbad.

Langsam ritten wir auf die Stadt zu. Ost-in-Edhil war eine größere Ansiedelung, die von einer hölzernen Palisade umgeben war. Um die Stadt herum waren weite Felder angelegt. Goldene Ähren wiegten sich in der Sonne. Auf einem der entfernteren Felder konnte ich einige Menschen arbeiten sehen. Offensichtlich wurde die Ernte eingebracht. Ohne uns aufzuhalten, ließ die Stadtwache uns passieren.

Innerhalb der Stadt herrschte reges Treiben. Menschen unterschiedlichen Standes eilten hin und her. Bauern zogen schwerbeladene Wagen. Mägde trippelten rasch mit züchtig verdecktem Haar über das unregelmäßige Pflaster. Kostbar gekleidete Frauen flanierten träge mit weiß gepudertem Gesicht. Ein Musikant lüftete seinen speckigen Lederhut und grüßte höflich, als wir vorüber ritten. Zwischendrin schritten kleine Grüppchen Elben gemessenen Schrittes daher. Sie grüßten zurückhalten, wenn wir an ihnen vorbeikamen.

Als ich in eine Seitengasse blickte, sah ich Kinder spielen. Das laute zornige Gemeckere eines Esels lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit in eine andere Gasse. Dort versuchten drei Männer das störrische Tier zum Weitergehen zu bewegen. Vor vielen Türen hingen hölzerne Schilder, auf denen man sehen konnte, welcher Handwerker dort wohnte. Einige hatten die Türen und Fenster weit geöffnet, so dass man ihnen bei der Arbeit zuschauen konnte. Aus einer Gasse wehte der Duft von frisch gebackenem Brot und Kuchen. Um den Marktplatz, den wir überquerten, hatten zahlreiche Händler aus allen Teilen Mittelerdes ihren Platz gefunden. Ich sah den in vielen Rottönen gekleideten haradhischen Händler genauso, wie den auenländischen Hobbit, der mit reichem Wortschatz den würzigen Schinken aus Hobbingen anpries. Zielsicher fand Anordil den Weg durch die verwinkelten Straßen, Gassen und Gässchen, bis wir vor einem hölzernen Tor anhielten.

„Hier wohnt unser Botschafter in Ost-in-Edhil", erklärte mir Anordil. Das Tor schwang auf, ohne das er angeklopft hatte. „Willkommen, Herr. Willkommen, Herrin", tönte es uns entgegen. Aus der Düsternis des Torbogens trat ein Jüngling hervor. Ein Mensch, soviel ich erkennen konnte. Er trug einfache Gewänder, die aber sehr sauber waren. Seine Augen musterten uns flink, während wir in den Hof ritten. Rasch ergriff er die Zügel der Pferde, als wir abstiegen.

„Der Herr Meneglas ist nicht hier", sagte er höflich, „er weilt im Kontor des Herrn Andanmar." „Danke", erwiderte Anordil, „wir werden auf ihn warten." Der Junge verbeugte sich erneut höflich und verschwand mit unseren Pferden. Wir gingen auf das flache Gebäude zu, welches dem Torbogen gegenüber lag.

„Da Meneglas nicht da ist, werden wir auf seine Wiederkehr warten müssen", seufzte Anordil, „das macht es nicht leichter." „Vielleicht sollten wir ebenfalls dieses Kontor aufsuchen?", schlug ich vor. Anordil schüttelte hingegen den Kopf. „Nein", sagte er entschieden, „das würde keinen guten Eindruck machen. Ich vertraue Meneglas. Wenn er sich entschlossen hat, nicht auf unsere Ankunft zu warten, so muss ich es akzeptieren. Wir warten." Damit war es entschieden.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten wir das Gebäude betreten. Es war ein eher zweckmäßiger Bau. Hinter dem Eingang lag ein recht großer Raum von dem mehrere Türen in verschiedene Richtungen abgingen. Der Raum war so hoch, wie das gesamte Gebäude. Auf der oberen Ebene führte eine Balustrade ringsherum. Von dieser gingen ebenfalls Türen ab. Ein kreisförmiger Leuchter hing von der Decke und erhellte den eher düsteren Raum.

Anordil ging nach rechts durch eine der Türen durch. Dahinter lag ein schmaler Gang. Diesem folgten wir. Dann traten wir durch eine weitere Türe in einen kleineren Raum, der vollgestopft war mit Büchern und Pergamenten. Ein einsamer, aber überladener Schreibtisch stand in der Mitte. Licht fiel durch große Fenster.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung beförderte Anordil seinen Umhang auf einen der Stühle. Ich legte meinen weniger elegant dazu. Dann trat er an den Schreibtisch und blätterte in den Pergamenten. Er seufzte verhalten. „Ich werde auf Meneglas warten müssen", stieß er hervor, „es nützt nichts, wenn ich mich hier durchwühle." „Was tun wir dann?", fragte ich.

Er nahm seinen Umhang wieder auf. „Ich werde Carathand aufsuchen", erwiderte er, „er wird sich freuen, mich zu sehen." „Wer ist Carathand?", fragte ich weiter. Anordil lächelte. „Ein alter Krieger, Diplomat und Freund", erklärte er, „ich diente unter ihm, als wir Elrond nach Süden begleiteten. Nun ist er hier in Ost-in-Edhil seßhaft geworden. Ihm obliegt die Aufsicht über den Handel. Bei ihm werden Verträge geschlossen, er schlichtet Streitigkeiten und ist für den reibungslosen Ablauf zuständig."

Das hörte sich nicht sehr spannend an. „Ich bleibe lieber hier", sagte ich, „vielleicht sehe ich mir die Stadt an." Anordil nickte verstehend. „Wir sehen uns nachher", mit diesen Worten verließ er die Bibliothek.

Etwas langsamer begab ich mich auch auf den Weg nach draußen. Ziellos streifte ich durch die Gassen. An allen Ecken und Enden wurde gehandelt. Fast überall konnte man Handwerkern bei ihrer Arbeit zuschauen. So verging die Zeit sehr schnell. Frohgelaunt ging ich zu unserer Unterkunft zurück. Dort angelangt machte ich mich auf die Suche nach unserem Zimmer, wobei eine durch die Gänge eilende Magd sehr hilfreich war. Da bereits der Abend dämmerte, kleidete ich mich in das mitgebrachte Gewand und beschloss meiner Nase zu folgen, denn so allmählich breitete sich doch ein gewisses Hungergefühl in mir aus.

Meine Nase betrog mich auch nicht. Nach einigen Minuten hatte ich zumindest das Küchengewölbe gefunden. Der Anblick, der sich mir bot, war durchaus vertraut. Emsig wurde gewerkelt. Eine unerwartet schlanke Köchin in bemehlter brauner Schürze und einfachem braunem Gewand scheuchte eine Handvoll Mägde durch die Gegend. Eine Magd war damit beschäftigt einen Braten über dem Feuer zu drehen, während eine andere einen Haufen Gemüse putzte. Wieder eine andere knetete aus Teig kleine runde Fladen, die dann in einem heißen Steinofen verschwanden, um als duftende goldbraune Brotfladen wieder zu erscheinen.

Als man mich bemerkte, hielt jeder inne. Die darauf einsetzende Ruhe wurde beinahe greifbar. Offensichtlich war ich ein Störfaktor in dem wohlgeordneten Chaos der Küche. „Kann ich Euch dienlich sein, Herrin?", fragte die Köchin leise, während sie ihre mehligen Hände an der Schürze abwischte.

„Ich suche etwas zu Essen", antwortete ich, „mein Gemahl ist noch nicht wieder eingetroffen und Herr Meneglas scheint auch noch abwesend zu sein." „Oh, Herr Meneglas ist vor kurzem zurückgekehrt", sagte die Köchin freundlich, „und Euer Gemahl, sofern es sich um den heute eingetroffenen Gesandten aus Cillien handelt, war in seiner Begleitung. Die Herren erwarten das Mahl. – Marnia wird Euch in das Speisezimmer bringen."

Eine der Mägde löste sich aus ihrer Starre, als sie ihren Namen hörte. Mit einem ungeschickten Knicks forderte sie mich auf, ihr zu folgen. Nach dem ich mich umgedreht hatte, kam wieder Leben in das Küchengewölbe. Mit scharfer Stimme blaffte die Köchin ihre Untergebenen an. Ein lautes Klatschen sagte mir, dass sie auch Ohrfeigen verteilen konnte.

Erleichtert über die Tatsache, dass ich nicht unter ihr Dienst tun musste, ging ich hinter der Magd her. Sie führte mich durch einen der Gänge und öffnete dann eine Tür. Dahinter lag ein von dicken Kerzen erhellter Raum, der wohl als Speisezimmer genutzt wurde. Ein großer schwerer Tisch stand in der Mitte, umgeben von etlichen hohen Stühlen mit geschnitzter Lehne. Im Kamin brannte ein wärmendes Feuer. Anordil stand neben dem Kamin und unterhielt sich mit einem dunkelhaarigen Elben in einer düsteren dunkelkupferfarbenen Robe. Er lächelte, als er mich sah.

„Ich sehe, du hast uns gefunden, meine Sonne", begrüßte er mich und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann wandte er sich dem anderen Elben zu. „Dies hier ist Meneglas", stellte er ihn vor, „und dies ist Arwen, meine Gemahlin." Der Dunkelhaarige drehte sich um. Bei seinem Anblick stockte mir der Atem. Im Normalfall sind Elben schöne Wesen. Doch dieser hier trug eine Narbe im Gesicht, die ihn beinahe völlig entstellte. Ein gewaltiger Schwerthieb musste ihm vor gar nicht langer Zeit die rechte Gesichtshälfte bis auf die Knochen aufgetrennt haben. Eine dicke rote Narbe zeigte den Verlauf noch deutlich an. „Ich freue mich, Anordils Gemahlin kennenzulernen", sagte er mit einer dunklen, leicht rauchigen Stimme, „ich muss gestehen, er hat nicht übertrieben, als er Euch mir schilderte." Galant hatte er sich verbeugt.

„Ich freue mich ebenfalls Euch kennenzulernen, Meneglas", erwiderte ich höflich. „Wir sollten unser Mahl einnehmen", sagte Meneglas und deutete zum gedeckten Tisch, „sonst verärgern wir noch unsere Köchin. Ihr werdet feststellen, dass ihre Kunst durchaus mit derjenigen der Küchenmeister Cilliens mithalten kann." Nur Sekunden nach dem wir uns gesetzt hatten, öffnete sich lautlos die Tür und Diener trugen das Mahl auf. Während des Essens musste ich Meneglas Recht geben. Die Speisen waren hervorragend. Während des Mahles drehte sich die Unterhaltung vorwiegend um belanglose Dinge. Erst als der Tisch abgeräumt war und wir uns vor dem Kamin setzten, kam das Gespräch auf den Grund unseres Hierseins.

„Die Händler sind beunruhigt", sagte Meneglas ruhig, „immer wieder kommt es zu Orküberfällen. Und immer öfter trifft Handelsware nicht ein. Kein Händler kann eine Lieferung zusichern. Die Preise werden immer höher. Was Unmut zur Folge hat. Viele Waren, insbesondere aus den entfernten Südlanden, wie Mirëdor, erreichen nicht mehr die Häfen, geschweige denn die Händler weiter im Norden. Aus Haradwaith kommen kaum noch Nachrichten. Und wenn, dann nur düstere. Es wird berichtet, dass sich etliche Haradhrim-Stämme auf den Weg nach Mordor gemacht hätten." Anordil nickte nachdenklich.

„Es ist wahrlich beunruhigend", sagte er bedächtig, „doch wir sollen danach trachten, die Händler zu besänftigen, mit denen wir Handel treiben. Außerdem sollten unsere Abnahmen vergrößert werden. Besonders von seltenen südländischen Waren, wie Gewürze oder bestimmte Heilkräuter. Auf letztere lege ich bedeutenden Wert. Doch das müssen die Händler nicht unbedingt ahnen."

„Die Händler, vor allem die menschlichen, sind gierig", warf ich ein, „sie wollen Profit und diesen möglichst schnell. Mit Goldstücken könnt Ihr sie zu fast allem überreden." Anordil lächelte wissend zu Meneglas. Der Widerschein des Feuers erzeugte ein wirres Muster auf dessen Gesicht, so dass es beinahe dämonische Züge annahm, als er zurück lächelte.

„Und ich kenne ein besonders raffgieriges Exemplar", schnurrte er genießerisch, „besonders, was Goldstücke anbelangt." Neugierig sah ich ihn an. „Gurbintar Andanmar", erwiderte er, „einer der zähesten Händler, die mir je begegnet sind. – Und ein Frauenhasser dazu." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Die Weiber sind nur dazu nütze um das Feuer in Gang zu halten, was anständiges zu essen zu zubereiten und die Beine zu spreizen", zitierte Meneglas mit einem fisteligen nasalen Tonfall. „Oh, auf diese Art von Männern kann ich verzichten", sagte ich trocken und rümpfte die Nase.

Anordil und Meneglas besprachen noch eine Weile ihre Vorgehensweise. Ich hielt mich daraus zurück. Nur ab und an warf ich etwas ein. Ich war kein Stratege und würde es auch nie werden. Nicht was den Handel betraf und auch nicht für den Kampf. Solche Dinge überließ ich liebend gerne denjenigen, die etwas davon verstanden. Nach einer Weile begaben wir uns zur Ruhe.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Anordil bereits mit Meneglas unterwegs. An diesem Tag bekam ich die beiden überhaupt nicht zu sehen. Selbst die Mahlzeiten nahm ich alleine ein. Auch die beiden nächsten Tage sah ich Anordil nicht oft. Und wenn ich ihn sah, dann berichtete er mir kurz über die aufreibenden Verhandlungen mit diesem Gurbintar Andanmar.

Ich beschränkte mich darauf durch Ost-in-Edhil zu wandern und einige Dinge einzukaufen. Ich erstand ein paar wunderbare Stoffe, die ich nach Cillien schicken ließ. Außerdem noch so etwas seltenes wie ein kleines Fäßchen Salz, welches nicht mehr als ein Pfund beinhaltete, doch für mich war es das Schönste, was ich kaufen konnte. Salz war eines der Dinge, die ich doch vermisste. Als wir am Meer waren zwar weniger, doch hier im Binnenland eher. Dieses kleine Salzfäßchen würde mich über den Winter begleiten. Wenn ich Glück hatte, und sparsam damit umging, konnte es sogar noch bis zum nächsten Sommer reichen. Ich durfte eben nur an besonderen Tagen davon nehmen. Anordil schüttelte darüber den Kopf, war doch die elbische Küche an sich würzig genug, doch mir fehlte eben manchmal der salzige Geschmack, den ich aus meiner Welt gewohnt war. So ganz hatte sich meine Zunge bisher nicht an die salzarme mittelerdische Küche gewöhnen können.

Am Morgen des vierten Tages konnten wir uns endlich auf den Heimweg machen. Man war schließlich, nach zähem Ringen, zu einem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis für beide Seiten gekommen. Etliche Goldstücke hatten dabei den Besitzer gewechselt. Im Gegenzug würde vor allem Mallenloth ihre begehrten Heilkräuter erhalten. Erleichtert kehrten wir Ost-in-Edhil den Rücken. Anordil war sichtlich froh die Stadt verlassen zu können.

Die folgenden Wochen verliefen überwiegend ereignislos. Sah man von einigen Orks mal ab. Der Mittwinter kam und brachte Schnee mit. In dicken Flocken fiel er vom Himmel und bedeckte die Landschaft mit einem zarten weißen Pelz. Mit dem Schnee kam die Kälte. Die Temperaturen fielen so stark, dass selbst die Elben es vorzogen, die Fenster zu verhüllen. Ihnen genügte allerdings ein dicker Vorhang davor. Ich jedoch fror erbärmlich. Anordil hatte die Fenster und Türen unsere Räume verschließen lassen, so dass die Wärme des Kaminfeuers nicht entweichen konnte.

Trotzdem konnte ich nicht umhin zu bibbern. Schließlich musste ich die Räumlichkeiten des öfteren verlassen. Nicht nur, um beim Gesinde nach dem Rechten zu sehen, sondern auch, um zum Kampftraining zu gelangen oder zu meinem Schreibtisch in der Bibliothek. Diesen verlagerte ich aber alsbald in unsere Räume. In der Bibliothek war es zu kalt, als das ich dort arbeiten konnte. Mir fror selbst die Tinte ein. Unter dem Gesinde wurde gemunkelt, dass der Fellwinter zurückgekehrt sei. Angst vor den Wölfen machte sich breit. Nur mit Mallenloths Hilfe konnte ich sie beruhigen. Wölfe wagten sich nicht in die Nähe einer Elbensiedlung. Genauso wenig wie Bären oder anderes Getier. Außerdem waren die Wachen auf ihrem Posten.

Allen Bemühungen zum Trotz gelang es uns nicht wirklich sie von der Sicherheit Cilliens zu überzeugen. So wurde das Mittwinterfest sehr ruhig begangen, obwohl es ein wichtiges Fest für die Elben war. Das letzte Mittwinterfest, dass ich hier verbrachte, war unter freiem Himmel gefeiert worden. Doch dieses Mal war dies nicht möglich. Es hörte nicht auf zu schneien. Es gab kaum ein Tag, der nicht mit Wolken verhangen war. Folglich wurde der große Saal geschmückt. Ein paar Unermütliche holten Immergrün aus dem Wald und einige der Blüten, die dem Schnee trotzten. Wieder andere hatten trotz des miserablen Wetters Jagdglück und brachten ihre Beute in das Küchengewölbe.

Zum Mittwinterfest steuerte jeder etwas bei. Sei es, dass er ein Gericht kochte, oder am Abend selber für die Unterhaltung sorgte. Da ich nicht kochen konnte, sang ich einige der Lieder aus meiner Heimat, welche zur Wintersonnenwende Tradition hatten. Gegen Mitternacht schlang ich mir einen warmem Umhang um die Schultern. Die Kapuze zog ich über den Kopf, als ich das Haus verließ. Meine Schritte knirschten leise im frisch gefallenen Schnee. Lautlos fielen weitere Schneeflocken vom Himmel. Sie vollführten einen geheimnisvollen Tanz in der beinahe windstillen Luft. Mein Atem gefror zu einem feinen Nebel, der träge davon schwebte.

Vom Haus hörte ich die Klänge der Feiernden. Am Rand der Siedlung hatte ich im Sommer einen jungen Baum gepflanzt. Er sollte mich an meine Familie erinnern. Dorthin lenkte ich meinen Schritte. Im nächsten Frühjahr würde er Knospen tragen und kleine grüne Blätter zeigen. Doch jetzt war er kahl und scheinbar tot. Zart reckte er seine schneebeladenen Äste in den Nachthimmel. Ich murmelte ein Gebet. Dann nahm ich die Kerze aus den Falten meines Gewandes und platzierte sie zu Füßen des Baumes. Ein rasch gemurmelter Spruch ließ das Licht aufflackern. Ruhig brannte sie, ohne sich um den fallenden Schnee zu kümmern.

„Du denkst oft an sie", hörte ich Anordils Stimme hinter mir. Es wunderte mich nicht, dass ich ihn nicht hatte kommen hören. „Ja", erwiderte ich, während ich weiterhin im Schnee kniete, „ich werde sie nie vergessen." „Es ist kalt", sagte er, „du solltest den Schutz des Hauses aufsuchen." Sanft half er mir beim Aufstehen.

„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl, für die Zeit die kommen mag", murmelte ich. Anordil schloss mich in seine Arme. Die Wärme, die von ihm ausging, war bemerkenswert. „Du hattest schlimme Träume?", fragte er mich. Ich nickte. „Sie kommen und gehen, wie Geister im Wind", erwiderte ich, „und sie hinterlassen jedes Mal Angst in mir."

„Es ist gut Angst zu haben", entgegnete er, „Angst ist der beste Freund des Kriegers. Sie bewahrt ihn dafür überhastet zu handeln." „Doch in mir ist es eine andere Angst", versuchte ich zu erklären, „und ich kann es nicht in Worte fassen." Anordil nahm sanft mein Gesicht und verschloss meine Lippen mit einem langen Kuss. „Lass uns in unser Gemach gehen, _anor nîn_", sagte er, „dann versuche ich deine Ängste zu vertreiben." Wenig überzeugt sah ich ihn an. „Wenigstens für heute Nacht", schloss er seinen Satz lächelnd ab. Er legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter und gemeinsam gingen wir zum Haus zurück.

Das Gelächter und die Lieder begleiteten uns bis in unsere Gemächer. Dort verhallten die Geräusche zu einem murmelnden Bach steter Heiterkeit. Zärtlich entkleidete er mich, bevor er mich auf die weichen Decken unserer Bettstatt legte. Dann schloss er die Vorhänge des Vierpfosters. So erhielten wir eine kuschelige Insel in der Kälte der Nacht.

Ich spürte Anordils Wärme, als er sich zu mir unter die Decke legte. Seine samtweiche Haut löste Schauer in mir aus. Sanft fuhr er mit einer Hand über meinen Rücken. Tastete sich zu den Stellen vor, von denen er wusste, dass sie mich erschauern ließen. Ich quittierte sein Tun mit einem wohligen Seufzer. Gerne gab ich mich seinen Liebkosungen hin. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis wir von unserem Spiel gefangen waren. Alles andere verlor an Bedeutung. Selbst die Kälte, die diesen Winter beinahe unerträglich machte, wich zurück. Es gab nur uns beide. Jedenfalls für diese Nacht.

to be continued...


	45. Frühling in Lorien

Frühling in Lórien

Der Winter dieses Jahr war ungewöhnlich kalt und düster. Selbst den sonst gutgelaunten Elben drückte es die Stimmung. Einziger Lichtblick schenkte das Frühjahrsfest zu dem die Hohe Herrin Galadriel geladen hatte. Wir setzten uns aufgrund des Wetters drei Wochen vorher in Marsch, damit wir rechtzeitig zu Beginn des Festes ankamen. Dabei beschlossen wir den Pass oberhalb des Regenbogentales zu nehmen. Zwar war dieser Weg im Winter versperrt, weil dort unberechenbare Lawinen abgehen konnten und Eis ein Passieren unmöglich machte. Doch jetzt, am Übergang zum Frühjahr konnte man über einen schmalen, vereisten Pfad auf die andere Seite gelangen. Was diesen Weg jedoch nicht ungefährlicher machte.

Nur eine Handvoll Elben begleitete uns. Unter ihnen Nelliel und Baragond, die nicht das erste Mal nach Lórien reisten. Die übrigen fünf waren niemals zuvor im Goldenen Wald gewesen. Allerdings wollten sie diesen Ort zumindest ein einziges Mal sehen, bevor sie in den Westen segelten.

Neben Nelliel schritt die zarte, zerbrechlich wirkende Lothiel. Sie gehörte zu den Handwerksmeistern Cilliens. Keine andere konnte so wundervolle Borten weben wie sie. Vorne neben Anordil ging die dunkelhaarige Ethuil, eine erfahrene Bogenschützin aus Thinrovals Einheit. Brôghen war der Späher. Er diente unter Baragond und wusste meisterlich mit den Kampfmessern umzugehen. Allerdings war er auch mit dem Schwert ein nicht zu unterschätzender Gegner. Seine dunkle Erscheinung tat ihr übriges. Mit seinen rabenschwarzen Haaren, der hellen Haut und den schwarzen Augen ähnelte er den frühen Darstellungen Luzifers als gefallener Engel.

Die Nachhut bildete Noruiûl. Dieser gab sich eher kühl und berechnend. Doch im Kampf machte er seinem Namen, den man mit ‚Feuerglut' übersetzen konnte, alle Ehre. Obwohl er diesen wohl eher wegen seiner feuerroten Haarpracht erhalten hatte. Vor ihm ging der ständig verträumt wirkende Ithilion. Er war der schweigsamste von allen. Was wohl daran lag, dass er sich gänzlich dem Harfenspiel verschrieben hatte. Seine schlanken Finger entlockten diesem Instrument die sphärischsten Klänge, die ich je gehört hatte. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass nur seine Musik ihn überhaupt in dieser Welt hielt. Jedenfalls konnten weder der Wind, der ihm die langen braunen Haare ins Gesicht blies, noch das trübe Wetter eine Regung entlocken. Fast immer sahen seine meergrünen Augen in die Ferne, so dass man den Eindruck gewann, er würde einer unhörbaren Melodie lauschen.

Die Elben ertrugen die Kälte sehr gelassen. Ich dagegen trug dicke Winterfelle unter dem obligatorischen graugrünen Umhang, während ich hinter ihnen her stapfte. Trotzdem sich der Winter dem Ende zuneigte, waren die Temperaturen weit unter denen der vergangenen Jahre. Ich fror erbärmlich, aber ich beklagte mich nicht. Eisern setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen, in der Hoffnung, dass diese mir nicht abfroren. Jeden Abend wärmte ich mich am Feuer. Zwar war es gefährlich ein Feuer zu entzünden, doch das Risiko wurde eingegangen. Wenn ich auch das Gefühl hatte, dass es nur aus Rücksicht auf mich geschah.

In der einen Nacht hätte uns diese Vorgehensweise jedoch beinahe das Leben gekostet. Wir waren tagsüber lange gewandert und die Ruhepause war wohlverdient. Sogar Nelliel setzte sich zu mir ans Feuer, um sich ein wenig zu wärmen, obwohl sie als Elbin die Kälte kaum spürte. Baragond begab sich mit Brôghen und Noruiûl auf Wache. Anordil verteilte Lembas aus dem Gepäck. Dankbar nahm ich eines davon entgegen und kauerte mich damit neben das Feuer.

Während ich langsam vom Lembas abbiss, drehte ich mich wie ein Stück Fleisch am Spieß, damit ich auch jede Seite auftaute. Aufseufzend reckte ich meine in dicke Fellstiefel gehüllte Füße den Flammen entgegen, als mich der hohle Schrei eines Hügelgrabkäuzchens in meiner Bewegung erstarren ließ. Automatisch legte ich meine Hände um die Schwertgriffe. Anordil richtete sich auf und musterte angespannt das Dunkel um uns. Ohne Hast zog er seine Schwerter. Von weiter oberhalb hörten wir ein Schneebrett abgehen. Ein kreischendes Fauchen begleitete die Lawine, die den Pass mit einem Mal hinter uns verschloss. Dieser Ton drang mir bis ins Mark, so dass sich meine Nackenhaare aufstellten.

Dann stob in einer Schneefontäne ein Wesen an uns vorbei, welches ich noch nie gesehen hatte. Recht klein, ähnlich einem Zwerg, doch nicht so gedrungen. Lange Arme, die an den Seiten baumelten und krampfhaft eine große rostige Axt festhielten. Riesige gelbe Augen musterten uns mit kalter Wut. Die bleiche, graue Haut spannte sich über den Schädelknochen. Nur wenige Haarbüschel fielen fettig und zottelig ins Gesicht. Am ehesten ähnelte dieses Geschöpf einem haarlosen Orang-Utan in dunkler, zerfledderter Lederrüstung. Ein unglaublicher Gestank ging von ihm aus. Unwillkürlich rümpfte ich die Nase.

Ihm folgten mit lautem Kreischen etwa fünfzehn andere. Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten waren wir im Kampf. Doch gegen die kampferprobten Elben kamen diese Kreaturen nicht an. Ethuil schickte Pfeil auf Pfeil in sie hinein. Nelliel und Lothiel setzten wirkungsvoll die langen schlanken Kampfmesser ein, während sie sich gegenseitig Deckung gaben. Anordil sicherte die rechte Seite. Sogar Ithilion gab für einige Momente sein verträumtes Erscheinungsbild auf und streckte drei von ihnen nieder. Ich konnte zwei Gegner außer Gefecht setzen. So schnell dieser Kampf begonnen hatte, so schnell war er auch vorüber.

Was mich verwunderte. Ich konnte mich an keinen Angriff erinnern, der derart schnell und leicht beendet wurde. Vermutlich hatten diese Kreaturen kaum Kampferfahrung. Aus der Dunkelheit der Nacht erschienen Brôghen und Noruiûl mit blank gezogenen Schwertern, von denen schwarzgrünes Blut tropfte. Wachsam blickten sie sich um. Von der anderen Seite kam Baragond. Seine Rüstung war mit dunklem Blut besudelt. Auch seine Augen suchten die Finsternis nach möglichen Gegnern ab.

„Was waren denn das für Biester?", fragte ich, während ich meine Schwerter sauber wischte, „Orks können es doch keine sein. Sie stinken zwar wie welche, aber ihre Größe spricht dagegen." Baragond stieß einen von den Leibern mit dem Fuß an. „Wargfraß", stieß er verächtlich hervor, „nicht einmal Orks geben sich mit denen ab." „Sie stammen vermutlich von Orks ab", mischte sich Nelliel ein, „in den letzten Jahrzehnten begegnet man ihnen immer häufiger hier im Nebelgebirge. Doch wo sie ihr Nest haben, ist nicht sicher." Sie strich eine lose Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. Auf ihrer hellen Haut glitzerten schwarzgrüne Blutspritzer. „Sie wirken zwergisch, sind dabei aber auch Orks", grübelte ich, „ist es möglich, dass sie aus Moria sind?"

Anordil sah mich vielsagend an, während er sein Schwert säuberte. Doch er hüllte sich in Schweigen. „Möglich", sagte statt dessen Noruiûl, „aus Moria gibt es seit längerem keine Nachricht mehr. Seit die Zwerge die Tore verriegelten, weiß niemand, was dort vorgeht." Baragond brummte unwirsch. „Dummes Zeug", warf er ein, „selbst diese Felswühler von Zwergen dulden keine Orkbrut in ihrer Nähe." „Sofern es noch Zwerge in Moria gibt", murmelte ich düster. Anordils Blick streifte mich warnend.

„Wir sollten weiter ziehen", unterbrach Ethuil mit Nachdruck, „wir sind hier nicht sicher." Ich nickte zustimmend. Auch wenn es für mich bedeutete in stockfinsterer Nacht hinter den Elben her zu stolpern. Auf alle Fälle war das besser, als auf den nächsten Angriff zu warten. Oder gar auf die nächste Lawine. Wir konnten von Glück sagen, dass wir nicht eher den Rastplatz aufgeschlagen hatten. Die Lawine hätte uns alle mit ins Verderben gerissen. Rasch säuberten wir die Waffen. Das Orkblut wischten wir grob von unseren Gesichtern und Rüstungen. Bei der nächsten Rast konnten wir uns darum kümmern. Dann löschten wir das Feuer, bevor wir uns auf den Weg machten. Die stinkenden Kadaver ließen wir liegen. Sollten sich Warge und anderes Getier an ihnen gütlich tun.

In den nächsten Tagen waren wir besonders auf der Hut, doch wir begegneten keinen weiteren dieser seltsamen kleinen Orks. Dann endlich waren wir auf der anderen Seite des Gebirges. Der Pfad führte nun bergab. Allmählich wich der Schnee graubraunem Matsch. Am Fuß des Gebirges konnte man die Grenze zum Fangorn-Wald sehen. Düster und unheimlich breitete er sich zur Rechten hin aus.

Doch dorthin führte unser Weg nicht. Am Fuß des Nebelgebirges wanderten wir nach Norden. Nichts störte unser Fortkommen und anscheinend hatte auch das Wetter ein Einsehen. Nicht nur, dass sich die Sonne am Himmel zeigte, sogar die Temperaturen kletterten ein wenig in die Höhe. Ein Umstand, den ich erleichtert begrüßte. Vereinzelt sah man die Vorboten des Frühlings. Saftig grüne Grashalme suchten sich ihren Weg ans Licht. An manchen Stellen schimmerten rote, gelbe oder lilafarbene Blütenkelche. Zeichen dafür, dass die Natur erneut über die Kälte siegen würde. Dann endlich erreichten wir die Ausläufer des Goldenen Waldes.

„Lórien", sagte Anordil und deutete zu den grünen mit Gold gesprenkelten Erhebungen hin, die sich gegen das fahle Graubraun und schmutzige Weiß des Nebelgebirges abhoben, „die Grenzwächter müssen uns bereits gesehen haben. Ich bin gespannt, wann sie uns aufhalten."

Neugierig sah ich mich um. Selbstverständlich konnte ich nichts wahrnehmen. Nach einer kurzen Pause gingen wir weiter. Die Bäume standen immer dichter beisammen. Eng stehende Büsche und Gestrüpp säumten den schmalen, nahezu nicht zu erkennenden Pfad, dem wir folgten.

Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis vor uns ein Grenzwächter wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Seine Gewandung verschmolz sichtlich mit der Umgebung. Er trug eng anliegende Hosen aus graugrünem Leder. Ein Überwurf aus einem spinnwebfeinen graugrünen Material bedeckte seinen Oberkörper bis weit über die Hüfte. Der Elb trug einen Bogen in der Hand. Die dazugehörigen Pfeile ragten aus einem Köcher hervor, den er auf dem Rücken trug. Wenn er noch andere Waffen bei sich führte, so waren diese zumindest nicht zu sehen. Auffallend war sein wie flüssiges Silber schimmerndes Haar, welches lang über den Rücken fiel, an den Seiten jedoch streng eingeflochten war. Und wer noch nie mit Elben zutun hatte, mochte seinen Gesichtsausdruck als überheblich oder gar arrogant beschreiben.

„_Daro!_ - Haltet ein!", gebot er uns mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme, „und sagt, wer den Boden Lóriens betreten will!" „_Mae govannen, Haldir ó Lórien_", antwortete Anordil lächelnd, „erkennst du alte Freunde nicht mehr?" Das Gesicht des Grenzwächters zeigte keine Regung. „_Gen suilon, Anordil Glordoronion_", erwiderte er tadelnd, „du weisst doch, dass es meine Pflicht ist zu fragen."

Anordil lachte hell. „Du hast dich nicht verändert, Freund Haldir", gab er zurück, „die Pflicht über alles." Er zwang sich zur Beherrschung. „Damit du deiner Pflicht gerecht wirst, hier die Antwort", sagte Anordil belustigt, „höre, Wächter von Lórien. Anordil, Sohn des Glordoron, seine Gemahlin Arwen Ceridwen und ein Kontingent Elben, unter ihnen Heerführer Baragond und die Weise Nelliel, aus der Enklave Cilliens begehren Einlass zur Stadt im Goldenen Wald."

„So sei mir gegrüßt, Anordil Glordoronion", erwiderte Haldir mit dem vagen Anflug eines Lächelns, obwohl es in seinen Augen heiter blitzte, „und sei auch willkommen, Arwen Ceridwen, Gemahlin des Anordil. Seid gegrüßt, edler Heerführer Baragond und Herrin Nelliel. Die Hohe Herrin wird erfreut sein über Euer Erscheinen. Folgt mir."

Aus den Schatten der Bäume lösten sich fünf Galadhrim. Ich hatte sie nicht bemerkt, so waren sie mit der Umgebung verschmolzen. Ein weiteres Mal bedauerte ich, nicht die scharfen Augen der Elben zu besitzen. Wir gingen hinter Haldir her.

„Ist der immer so steif?", fragte ich Anordil flüsternd. Bevor er antworten konnte, drehte Haldir sich um. Seine rechte Augenbraue war hochgezogen. Damit sah er einem gewissen Mister Spock gar nicht so unähnlich. „Steif ist wohl die unpassendste Beschreibung", kommentierte er trocken, „Treue und Pflichterfüllung sind wohl angemessener. Ich bin Wächter der Grenzen zu Lórien. Damit habe ich Verantwortung gegenüber allen Elben und Lebewesen, die sich im Goldenen Wald befinden. - In erster Linie bin ich Tirith, erst lange danach kommt Haldir." Damit wandte er sich wieder um und ging weiter.

Anordil ließ ihn einige Schritte weit vorgehen, bevor er sich zu mir drehte und kurz die Augen zwinkerte. Mit seinen Händen sprach er schnell und lautlos. Die Kriegssprache war unzulänglich, doch der Kontext war zu verstehen. So ist Haldir, teilte er mir mit, erst kommt die Pflicht, dann noch mal die Pflicht, dann kommt wieder die Pflicht und erst ganz weit dahinter kommt irgendwann Haldir, der Elb.

Also doch ein Seelenverwandter von Mister Spock? Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen. Allerdings gelang es einem der Galadhrim nicht so recht. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, während er Anordils Fingerzeichen verfolgte. Anordils Finger bewegten sich rasch. Und wenn du, mein Freund, uns bei deinem Tirith verrätst, dann bekommst du nicht nur von ihm Strafe.

Der Galadhrim wurde blass und versuchte seinem Gesicht ein unbewegliches Aussehen zu geben, was ihm nicht so recht gelang. Nach geraumer Zeit erreichten wir einen lichten Platz, wo Haldir stehen blieb. Stolz wies er nach vorne.

Von einer kleinen Anhöhe aus schauten wir auf ein Tal, in dessen Mitte sich riesige Bäume in den Himmel erhoben. Einer davon überragte alle anderen mit seiner überwältigenden Krone. Ich hielt den Atem an, während ich das Bild in mich hinein sog.

„Caras Galadhon", sagte Haldir stolz, „das Herz aller Elbenreiche diesseits von Valinor. Sitz von Galadriel, der Herrin des Lichtes und ihrem Gemahl, Lord Celeborn." Damit setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Während wir auf die Bäume zu gingen kam ich aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Wenn ich gedacht hatte, ich würde Mittelerde kennen, so hatte ich mich getäuscht. Keine Landschaft Mittelerdes, die ich bisher gesehen hatte, glich im entferntesten Lothlórien. Riesen gleich wuchsen die gewaltigen Mellyrn in den Himmel. Das Licht der Sonne brach sich in den goldenen Blättern dieser Baumgiganten. Die grünbelaubten Bäume dazwischen wirkten eher winzig. In allen Farben des Regenbogens schimmernde Blüten bedeckten den Boden. An manchen Stellen schimmerten sie silbrigweiß. Weiches Moos bildete duftende Kissen. Die Luft war frisch und rein.

Halb verdeckt durch das goldene und grüne Laub erblickte ich die wundersamsten Baumhäuser, die ich je sah. Filigran wie die Blätter selbst, gingen sie eine perfekte Symbiose mit dem Astwerk ein, welches sie trug. Aus manchen fensterähnlichen Öffnungen drang ein schwacher weicher Lichtschein. Auch durch die Blätterkronen stahl sich ab und an ein Sonnenstrahl.

Junge Elben liefen ausgelassen durch das Dickicht. Waren sie wirklich so jung, wie sie taten? Andere wandelten gemessenen Schrittes in ein Gespräch vertieft über den Waldboden. Glockenhelles Lachen durchflutete die Luft. Gesang von einer lieblichen Stimme schwebte darüber. War ich in einem Traum?

„Bei Belenus", murmelte ich, „so etwas Schönes habe ich noch nie gesehen." Anordil lächelte weich. „Lórien nimmt jeden gefangen", flüsterte er mir zu, „auf die eine oder andere Weise. Nur Elben dürfen Caras Galadhon erblicken. Eindringlinge werden gefangengenommen. Die Herrin Galadriel entscheidet dann über ihr Schicksal." „Aber ich bin ein Mensch", warf ich ein, „bin ich nicht auch ein Eindringling?" „Du bist meine Gemahlin", mahnte mich Anordil, „für dich gelten die gleichen Privilegien wie für mich. Wo immer ich hingehe, da darfst auch du dich aufhalten."

Wir waren mittlerweile weit in die Waldstadt eingedrungen. Haldir strebte auf eine gewundene Treppe an einem der gigantischen Bäume zu. Er gab seinen Männern ein Zeichen. Daraufhin baten sie die übrigen unserer Gruppe ihnen zu anderen Bäumen zu folgen. Wir dagegen gingen weiter hinter Haldir her. Immer höher führte er uns hinauf. In der Baumkrone angekommen, deutete er mit einer Hand in die Runde. „Ich hoffe, dieser Talan ist nach deinem Geschmack, Anordil", sagte er etwas gelöster, „leider war der neben deinem Vater nicht mehr frei. Prinz Nólimon hat ihn bereits bezogen."

Anordil verbeugte sich leicht. „Dieser Talan ist mir, wie stets, angenehm", erwiderte er, „es ist mir eine Ehre neben dem Tirith zu wohnen." Haldir deutete ein Lächeln an. „Leider werde ich dir diesmal nicht Gesellschaft leisten können. Die Pflicht ruft mich", sagte er, „mein Dienst ist erst nach dem Frühjahrsfest beendet." Schweigend neigte er grüßend das Haupt, dann drehte er sich um. Ohne sich weiter um uns zu kümmern ging er die Treppe hinunter.

Ich schaute mich um. Der Boden des Talans bestand aus dicht miteinander verwobenen Ästen, wie auch die Seitenwände. Diese bildeten filigran wirkende hohe Fenster, von denen man einen atemberaubenden Blick auf Calas Galadhon hatte. Feingewebte Stoffbahnen hingen von der Decke und trennten den Talan in zwei Bereiche. Der vordere Bereich, in dem ich stand, schien der eher öffentliche Teil zu sein. Ein flacher Tisch stand in der Mitte. Dicke seidene Kissen, auf denen man wohl sitzen konnte, waren um diesen verteilt. Etliche Ranken mit exotisch anmutenden, betörend duftenden Blüten rankten zu den Fensteröffnungen herein und wanden sich an den Wänden entlang.

Anordil war bereits hinter die eine Stoffbahn getreten. Als ich ihm folgte, sah ich das dies wohl die Schlafkammer war. Eine dicke geflochtene Matratze lag an der einen Seite auf dem Boden. Eine seidig wirkende Decke war darüber gebreitet. Von der Bettstatt ging ein angenehmer Duft nach Blüten und Kräutern aus. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand eine geschnitzte Kommode aus feinem rötlich schimmerndem Holz, auf der eine silberne Schüssel und ein wunderschön gearbeiteter Krug Platz gefunden hatten. Daneben befand sich eine aus Weide geflochtene Truhe. Eine Feuerstelle suchte ich indes vergebens.

„Die Gästetelain sind nicht ganz so komfortabel", sagte Anordil, „dafür werden sie zu selten benutzt. Ich bin Haldir aber dankbar, dass er uns in seinem Gästetalan einquartiert hat." Ich legte mein spärliches Gepäck auf dem Boden ab. „Du kennst Haldir schon lange?", fragte ich ihn, während ich die Waffen in den vorderen Raum brachte.

Anordil lachte. „Ja,", erwiderte er, „sehr lange sogar. Wir haben manche Schlacht Seite an Seite geschlagen. Und manchen Krug Wein geleert. Du wirst ihn mögen. Auch seine Brüder Orophin und Rúmil. Sie sind allerdings weniger pflichtbewusst als ihr Bruder Haldir." Als ich wieder hinter den Vorhang trat, hatte Anordil die Truhe geöffnet und zog zwei einfache grüne Gewänder hervor.

„Haldir hat immer ein paar Gewänder für seine Gäste hier", kommentierte Anordil, „und ich könnte wetten, dass er schon ein Badebecken hat reservieren lassen." „Warum bist du dir so sicher?", fragte ich skeptisch. „Ich kenne Haldir", antwortete Anordil, „komm, lass uns das Badebecken aufsuchen. Danach können wir uns umsehen, wer bereits eingetroffen ist." „Solltest du nicht zuerst deinem Vater einen Besuch abstatten?", mahnte ich ihn vorwurfsvoll.

„Nicht, bevor ich nicht sauber bin", konterte er, „so dringende Nachrichten bringen wir nicht, als das sie nicht noch ein paar Stunden warten könnten." Von den vielen ‚nicht' wurde mir bereits ganz schwindelig. Ich konnte kaum folgen. Aber brav ging ich hinter Anordil her. Zu neugierig war ich auf den Rest der Stadt.

Überall gab es was Neues zu entdecken. Wir begegneten vielen Elben. Was mir auffiel war, dass es hier keine Menschen zu geben schien. „Hier gibt es keine menschlichen Bediensteten?", fragte ich Anordil leise. „Nein", schüttelte er den Kopf, „du wirst in ganz Lórien keinen einzigen Menschen finden. – Von dir abgesehen, natürlich. Alles wird von Elben erledigt. Selbst die niederste Tätigkeit."

Dann waren wir angekommen. Von hohen Bäumen eingerahmt lag ein Teich, der etwa hundert Fuß an seiner mächtigsten Stelle maß. An der einen Seite floss Wasser aus einem höher liegenden Fels hinein. Die Oberfläche dampfte verhalten. Offensichtlich wurde der Teich von einer unterirdischen warmen Quelle gespeist.

Neben dem Wasserlauf führte eine steinerne Treppe zu einem Durchgang im Fels. Der dahinter liegende Gang war kurz. Schon nach wenigen Schritten weitete er sich und mündete in einer Grotte, die mit Öllichtern erhellt wurde. An den Wänden wuchsen Flechten und Moose. Zahllose, betörend duftende Blüten sprossen darauf. Selbst die Decke war bewachsen. Zwischen dem dichten Flor der Pflanzen glitzerte es. Darunter mussten sich Tausende von Kristallen befinden. Auf steinernen Vorsprüngen, ebenfalls mit Kristallen durchsetzt, standen elegant geschwungene mattsilberne Seifenkrüge. Schmale Durchgänge führten weiter in den Fels hinein.

Kaum hatten wir die Grotte betreten, als eine junge Elbin aus einem der Durchgänge trat. Sie trug ein schlichtes Gewand aus fein gewebtem wasserblauem Stoff. Ihre langen hellbraunen Haare waren streng nach hinten geflochten. Nur an der Stirn ringelten sich widerspenstige kleine Löckchen. Sie verneigte sich höflich.

„Seid willkommen", begrüßte sie uns höflich, „_Tirith_ Haldir hat Euer Kommen bereits angekündigt, _hîr Anordil_. Das Bad wartet bereits auf Euch." Sie wies auf den Durchgang, wo sie hergekommen war. „Habt Dank", erwiderte er mit einem leichten Neigen des Kopfes, bevor er an ihr vorbei schritt. Hinter dem Durchgang lag eine kleine Felsgrotte, in deren Mitte sich eine Vertiefung im Boden befand. Das Wasser darin dampfte. Anscheinend wurde es von der gleichen Quelle gespeist, wie der Teich draußen. Eine schmale Rinne versorgte das Becken mit frischem Wasser. Auf der anderen Seite konnte es abfließen. Davor befand sich eine flache Mulde. Daneben standen Seifenkrug, Schwamm und ein hölzerner Bottich mit Wasser.

„Falls Ihr einen Wunsch habt, so ruft nach mir", sagte die Elbin, die uns gefolgt war, „mein Name ist Eitheliel." Mit einer knappen Verbeugung zog sie sich zurück. Wir waren allein. Ich legte meine frischen Gewänder auf eine steinerne Bank an der Wand ab. Meine Hand streifte kurz das moosige Grün auf der Felswand. Es fühlte sich weich und angenehm an. Als ich mich umdrehte, hatte Anordil sich bereits seiner Gewänder entledigt. Er legte sie neben die meinen auf die Bank.

„Dieses Badehaus ist bereits sehr alt", erklärte er mir, bevor ich fragen konnte, „es ist eigentlich ein zusammenhängendes System aus verschieden großen Grotten, deren Wasserläufe von einer heißen Quelle gespeist werden. Die Badesenken selber sind von Zwergen vor langer Zeit aus dem Fels geschlagen worden. Damals, als Elben und Zwerge noch Handel miteinander trieben. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass eine Handvoll Zwerge den Ursprung der heißen Quelle tief unter dem Nebelgebirge gefunden hatten."

„So ist Lórien durch diese Verbindung angreifbar?", fragte ich. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", erwiderte er, „die Grotten selber reichen nicht tief genug in den Fels. Es gibt nur einen äußerst schmalen Pfad, direkt am Wasserlauf entlang. Dieser ist allerdings bewacht und durch einen Zauber geschützt. Niemand kann von dieser Seite aus nach Lórien eindringen." In der Zwischenzeit hatte er sich in die kleine Senke gestellt, den Schwamm ins Wasser getaucht und sich von der Seife aus dem Krug bedient. Er zog mich zu sich. Energisch fing er an meinen Körper abzuseifen. Anschließend spülte er mir den zarten Schaum von der Haut. Ich drückte die Haare aus, bevor ich sie wie ein Handtuch drehte, damit soviel Wasser wie möglich aus ihnen floß. Dann seifte ich Anordil ein und spülte auch ihm den Schaum vom Körper. Fasziniert beobachtete ich, wie das seifige Wasser über eine Rinne in den Überlauf floß, der das überschüssige Wasser aus dem Badebecken ableitete. Es verschwand in einem Durchbruch in der Felswand.

Aufseufzend ließ ich mich in das Badebecken gleiten. Es war warm, beinahe heiß. Wir blieben eine Zeitlang darin liegen und entspannten uns. „Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Runde im Badeteich?", fragte mich Anordil. Erfreut sah ich ihn an. Nur so zum Spaß hatte ich lange nicht mehr geschwommen. „Gerne", entgegnete ich, „doch wie kommen wir in den Teich, ohne dass man uns nackt sieht?" Anordil lachte hell.

„Ich dachte, du hättest deine Hemmungen mittlerweile besiegt", amüsierte er sich, „aber wenn es dich berührt, ungewandet zu gehen, so schlinge dir eines der Tücher um den Körper." Er wies mit der Hand auf einen sauberen Stapel Leinentücher, die an der einen Seite auf einem Felsvorsprung lagen.

„Das werde ich auch tun", brummte ich beleidigt, „schließlich muss mich nicht jeder Mann – Verzeihung – jeder Elb sehen, wie die Götter mich geschaffen haben." Begleitet von Anordils Lachen stieg ich aus dem Becken und nahm eines der Tücher. Sorgfältig schlang ich es um mich. Dann ging ich nach vorne, ohne mich zu vergewissern, dass Anordil mir folgte. Neben dem Wasserfall führte eine kleine steinerne Treppe in den Teich hinein.

Ich ließ mein Tuch fallen und stieg die Stufen hinab. Das Wasser war nur geringfügig kühler, als das im Badebecken. Als ich hüfttief im Wasser war, stieß ich mich ab und schwamm in den Teich hinaus. Ein leises Plätschern verriet mir, dass Anordil mir gefolgt war. „Wer als erster am anderen Ufer ist", rief ich übermütig und beschleunigte meine Züge. Doch gegen Anordil hatte ich keine Chance. Weit vor mir erwartete er mich am Ufer. Übermütig jagten wir uns durch das Wasser. Es war schön, sich keine Sorgen um die Sicherheit machen zu müssen. Sonst musste immer einer Wache halten, wenn der andere baden wollte. Außer in Cillien, doch dort hatten wir zuletzt im Spätsommer schwimmen können. Als wir aufbrachen hatte eine dicke Eisschicht den See bedeckt. Nur um den Wasserfall herum war noch ein wenig freie Fläche gewesen.

Nach einer Weile hatten wir jedoch genug vom Wasser. Vergnügt kletterten wir hinaus und rannten zurück in die Badegrotte, wo wir uns gegenseitig trocken rubbelten, bevor wir die sauberen Gewänder überstreiften. „Lass die Gewänder hier liegen", wies Anordil mich an, als ich diese aufnehmen wollte, „Eitheliel wird sie nachher zum Waschen geben. In ein paar Tagen wird man uns die Gewänder sauber in den Talan bringen." „Was für ein Service", entfuhr es mir, „da können die besten Hotels in meiner Welt kaum mithalten." Anordil lachte vergnügt.

„Elben sind gute Gastgeber", konterte er, „außerdem mögen sie keinen Schmutz." Was ich bestätigen konnte. Elbische Siedlungen waren stets sehr sauber. Auch die Elben selber achteten peinlich auf Reinlichkeit, sofern es möglich war. Nachdem wir also gesäubert waren, begaben wir uns zu Glordorons Talan. Dieser befand sich unweit des Mallorn, den Galadriel und ihr Gemahl bewohnten. Ohne große Eile folgten wir der um den Baum gewundenen Treppe.

Auf dem Weg nach oben begegneten wir Nólimon, dem Prinzen vom Düsterwald und Legolas' Bruder. Freundschaftlich begrüßte er uns. „Es ist eine Freude, dich wiederzusehen, Anordil und dich ebenso, Arwen", sagte er, „ihr verleiht dem Fest noch mehr Glanz." „Zuviel der Ehre, Prinz Nólimon", erwiderte ich, „Ihr seid alleine? Ist Legolas nicht mit Euch gereist?" Nólimon seufzte. Seine sturmblauen Augen verdüsterten sich. „Legolas treibt sich irgendwo herum und sucht Abenteuer. Sollte er mal wieder den Düsterwald betreten, wird unser Vater sich wohl eine kleine Strafe für ihn einfallen lassen. – Na ja, und ich bin mit meiner Mutter, meiner Schwester Colmeril und meiner Gemahlin Minuiell hier. Nach dem Fest werde ich sie nach Mithlond begleiten. Sie werden Mittelerde verlassen."

„Und du?", fragte Anordil, „wirst du mitgehen nach Valinor?" Nólimon zuckte mit den Achseln. Er strich sich mit einer Hand durch das silberblonde Haar. Wo hatte ich das schon einmal gesehen? „Ich bin mir nicht sicher", gestand er, „vielleicht überlege ich es mir, wenn ich das Schiff sehe. – Eigentlich bin ich noch nicht dazu bereit, aber ..." Er machte eine vage Geste mit der Hand. „Ich will euch nicht länger aufhalten", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, „der edle Glordoron wird euch beide schon begierig erwarten." „Wir sehen uns auf dem Fest, edler Nólimon", erwiderte Anordil und ging weiter. Ich grüßte den Prinzen höflich und folgte ihm.

Immer höher führte der Weg. Dann hatten wir den Talan Glordorons erreicht. Doch es war niemand da. „Der edle Glordoron ist bei der Hohen Herrin", sagte eine weiche Stimme hinter uns, „er wird vor dem Nachtmahl nicht zurückkehren." Als wir uns umdrehten, erblickten wir eine Elbin in einem einfachen sandfarbenen Gewand. Kein Zierat schmückte es. Ihre blonden Haare trug sie streng nach hinten geflochten, wo es in einem dicken Zopf bis zur Hüfte fiel.

„Sei mir gegrüßt, Tuiliniel", sagte Anordil zu ihr, „du bist noch nicht nach Valinor aufgebrochen?" Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Seid mir gegrüßt, _hîr Anordil_", erwiderte sie höflich, „meine Herrin Galadriel benötigt weiterhin meine Dienste. Meine Reise in die Unsterblichen Lande kann warten." „War nicht dein Gemahl vor geraumer Zeit aufgebrochen?", fragte Anordil sie.

„Ja, Herr", antwortete sie, „doch er kam nur bis Mithlond, dann kehrte er um. Er mochte nicht ohne mich über das Meer fahren. So verrichtet er die Arbeit, die er am besten kann – die Zubereitung der Speisen für Herrin Galadriels Tafel. - Seid Ihr hungrig, Herr Anordil? Oder Ihr, Herrin?" Dankbar nickte ich. „Eine warme Mahlzeit wäre nicht zu verachten", sagte ich. „Dann folgt mir", entgegnete Tuiliniel. Während wir zurück gingen, fragte Anordil sie regelrecht aus. Doch sie gab auf dem ganzen Weg bis zur Gemeinschaftsküche bereitwillig Auskunft.

Diese lag ein wenig abseits auf einer Lichtung, gut geschützt durch die Bäume. Bereits von weitem stieg einem der verführerischer Duft von frischem Brot und süßem Gebäck in die Nase. Der Platz selber war recht weiträumig. Ein gemauerter Backofen stand in der Mitte. Auf der anderen Seite davon befanden sich mehrere verschieden große Feuerstellen, von denen nur eine befeuert wurde. Über dieser hing ein großer Topf. Tuiliniel deutete uns auf einer bemoosten Stelle Platz zu nehmen. Dann holte sie uns zwei tönerne Teller mit einem würzigen Gemüseeintopf, Brot und zwei Becher Wein.

Während wir aßen, fuhr sie in ihrer Erzählung fort. Auf diese Weise erhielten wir einen Überblick, wer bereits eingetroffen war, wer nicht kam oder sich verspätete, wer wem den Hof machte, welche Verhandlungen unter den Elbenhäusern liefen und welche Gerüchte gerade die Runde machten. Ich hörte mehr als nur interessiert zu. Schließlich erhielt ich auf diese Weise einen faszinierenden Einblick in das Leben des Elbenvolkes.

„... und als ob das nicht alles wäre, so wird sich Fainalph von Dol Amroth mit Eithelion von Forlond verbinden", sprudelte es aus Tuiliniel heraus. Anordil sah sie fragend an. „Ihr erinnerte Euch, Herr Anordil?", fragte sie daraufhin, „Fainalph, die jüngste Tochter des Seelords Dînael von Dol Amroth."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich", erwiderte Anordil gedehnt, „ich hatte nur angenommen, dass die beiden Reiche sich nicht besonders geneigt seien." Tuiliniel lächelte verschmitzt. „Das stimmte", gab sie zu, „doch durch hartnäckige Verhandlungen – und nichtsdestotrotz durch die spontane Verliebtheit der beiden kam es zu einem gegenseitigen Einvernehmen."

„Dann habe ich ja nichts mehr zu befürchten", entfuhr es Anordil erleichtert, „ich habe nicht vergessen, wie Fainalph mir auf dem Frühlingsfest vor zweihundert Jahren eindeutige Avancen gemacht hat. Das war ..." „... regelrecht peinlich", beendete ein Elb den Satz, der in diesem Moment zu uns getreten war. „Was für eine Freude dich hier zu sehen", fuhr der Elb fort.

Tuiliniel hatte sich erhoben und grüßte den Ankömmling ehrerbietig. Auch ich erhob mich. Dabei musterte ich ihn aufmerksam. Er war hochgewachsen, ein kleines bisschen größer als Anordil. Die langen kupferbraunen Haare fielen locker bis zur Hüfte und wurden nur durch einen schmalen Reif aus geflochtenem Kupfer gehalten. Die Gesichtszüge waren ebenmäßig. Strahlendblaue Augen ruhten auf Anordil. Feine kupferne Fäden durchzogen die braune Robe, als wären es einzelne Strähnen des Haares.

Anordil und dieser Elb waren Brüder. Daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Galant verbeugte sich der Elb vor mir. „Ich bin Nauroval", stellte er sich vor, „der Bruder Anordils." Neugierig musterte er mich. „Ich bin Arwen", antwortete ich schlicht, „deine Schwägerin." „Hätte ich gewusst, welch liebreizendes Geschöpf du bist, so hätte ich durchaus den Weg nach Hause gefunden", sagte er mit einem leichten Blitzen in den Augen. Ich seufzte innerlich. Warum nur mussten alle Brüder Anordils solch schwülstige Reden schwingen?

„Wo steckt Luvalaes?", fragte Nauroval und sah sich um. „In Cillien und hütet das Haus", antwortete ich trocken an Anordils Stelle. „Dabei hat Vater eine durchaus passende Bündnispartnerin ausgesucht", sagte Nauroval mit einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln, „er wird sich nicht ewig drücken können." „Solange es irgendwie geht, wird er es aber tun", warf Anordil ein, „setze dich zu uns. Dann können wir uns noch ein wenig unterhalten."

Daraus wurde dann der Rest vom Tag. Erst als die Dämmerung einsetzte, begaben wir uns zu unserem Talan. Tuiliniel hatte sich kurz nach Naurovals Erscheinen zurückgezogen. Nauroval begleitete uns ein Stück, bevor er zu seinem eigenen Talan ging. Ich sah ihm hinterher, als er im Dämmerlicht verschwand.

„Und was ist mit ihm?", fragte ich Anordil, „hat er keine Gemahlin?" Anordil lächelte. „Nauroval?", fragte er zurück und schüttelte den Kopf, „nein, er wird sich nie mehr eine Gemahlin nehmen. Vor einigen Jahrhunderten hatte er mal den Versuch unternommen. Siriell war aus gutem Haus und ganz nach Vaters Geschmack. Aber es war eher ein politisches Bündnis. Geliebt haben sie sich nicht. Nach der vereinbarten Zeit trennten sie sich. Danach hat Nauroval nie mehr mit einer Frau das Lager geteilt."

„Und?", fragte ich voller Neugier, „er muss doch einen Grund gehabt haben." Mittlerweile hatten wir unseren Talan erreicht. „Ja", erwiderte er mit gesenkter Stimme, „dieser Grund hieß Rúmil." Entgeistert starrte ich ihn an. Bisher hatte ich in diesem Teil Mittelerdes keine Elben angetroffen, die der gleichgeschlechtlichen Liebe frönten, daher hatte ich es bei den beiden Kinn-Lai, denen wir begegnet waren, als absolute Ausnahme angenommen.

„Nauroval und Rúmil?", stieß ich hervor, „ein Paar?" „Du wirst Rúmil mögen", sagte Anordil, „er hat viel Humor und ist nicht wie sein Bruder Haldir. Morgen abend werden wir mit Nauroval und Rúmil das Nachtmahl einnehmen." Er zog mich durch das dunkle Zimmer in den Schlafbereich. Die Nacht war kühl und es fröstelte mich. Anordil spürte mein Erschauern.

„Gleich wird es wärmer", sagte er. Es raschelte etwas. Dann spürte ich, wie er mich auf die Bettstatt zog. Mit flinken Fingern knotete er die Verschnürung meines Gewandes auf und streifte es von meinem Körper. Als der Nachtwind meinen Körper berührte, zog ich die Schultern hoch. Bibbernd schlüpfte ich unter die Decke und schmiegte mich eng an Anordil heran. Kurze Zeit später waren wir in ein sehr erregendes Liebesspiel vertieft, wodurch mir mehr als warm wurde. Wir vergaßen dabei völlig, dass der Talan keine festen Wände besaß und die Nachtluft die Geräusche unseres Tuns weitertrugen.

Am nächsten Morgen wunderte ich mich jedenfalls über die anzüglichen Blicke, mit denen wir gemustert wurden. Anordil ignorierte diese geflissentlich. Erst als mir bewusst wurde, warum man uns so ansah, errötete ich bis in die Haarwurzeln. Ich war Anordil dankbar, dass er auch darüber hinweg sah. Den Tag über verbrachten wir mit Müßiggang. Er zeigte mir die Werkstätten, in denen fleißige, schlanke Hände die begehrten Seile flochten. Auch bei den Webern schauten wir vorbei. Dort konnte ich sehen, wie aus spinnwebfeinen Fäden dieser herrliche Stoff gewoben wurde, der so gegensätzliche Eigenschaften vereinte, die ich so an den Elbenumhängen schätzte.

Gegen Abend begaben wir uns zu Naurovals Talan. Er bewohnte einen Baum in der Nähe von Galadriels Mallorn. Auf halber Höhe breitete sich ein sehr großer Talan aus. Anordil strich mit der Hand über ein Klangspiel, das von einem Ast hing. Zarte Töne schwebten durch die Luft. „So kündigen wir uns an", erklärte er, „dies ist mehr eine Geste der Höflichkeit, denn Nauroval hört bereits, dass Besuch kommt."

Der öffentliche Bereich, den wir betraten, war äußerst geräumig. Um einen niedrigen Tisch waren Kissen verteilt, die wohl zum Sitzen dienten. Auf dem Tisch standen bereits zahlreiche Schalen und Platten mit verschiedenen Köstlichkeiten. An dem einen Ende saß Glordoron. Lässig saß er auf einem Kissen, angelehnt an ein weiteres. Seine altgoldfarbene Robe war schlicht und nur mit einer schmalen Borte verziert. Sein langes Haar wurde von einem schmalen geflochtenen Reif aus Gold gebändigt. Er unterhielt sich angeregt mit einem Elb, den ich nicht kannte. Dieser trug eine blassblaue Robe mit feiner Stickerei. Das silberblonde Haar fiel lose bis zu den Hüften, nur von einem schmalen silbernen Reif gehalten. Die Gesichtszüge waren fein geschnitten. Blaue Augen trafen auf meine, als wir eintraten.

„Ich denke, wir sind dann vollzählig", sagte der Elb, während er sich elegant erhob. „Willkommen in unserem Talan, Freund Anordil", grüßte er uns dann, „dies ist also deine neue Gemahlin?" „Ich grüße dich, Rúmil, Sohn des Orktöters Celebech", antwortete Anordil, „ja, dies ist Arwen, meine Sonne." Ich legte meine Hand auf die Brust und verbeugte mich leicht. „Ich grüße dich, Rúmil", sagte ich. „Nauroval hat bereits von dir erzählt", fuhr Rúmil ohne Umschweife fort, „setzt euch. Er wird gleich hier sein." Er wies auf den Tisch und verschwand hinter dem leichten hellgrünen Vorhang, der den privaten Bereich abtrennte.

„Ich grüße dich, Vater", sagte Anordil höflich. Glordoron winkte ab. „Nicht so förmlich, mein Sohn", erwiderte dieser heiter, „wir sind nicht bei einer Audienz Galadriels. Ich freue mich euch beide wohlbehalten zu sehen. Wie war die Reise?" „Danke, Vater", entgegnete Anordil, während wir uns setzten, „die Reise über das Nebelgebirge war gut. Wir hatten nur einen Zusammenstoß mit diesen merkwürdig kleinen Orks, aber ansonsten war der Weg wenig beschwerlich." Glordoron schüttelte den Kopf. „Dies meinte ich nicht", warf er unwirsch ein, „ihr wart einige Zeit nicht in Cillien. Was habt ihr beiden erlebt?"

„Genau", tönte es vom Durchgang her, „erzähle, Bruder. Ich bin neugierig zu erfahren, was du alles erlebt hast." Nauroval betrat mit Rúmil den Raum. Sie standen nahe beieinander. So nahe, dass man ihre Vertrautheit spüren konnte. „Was ist mit Orophin?", fragte ich dazwischen, „wird er heute nicht kommen?"

Bedauernd schüttelte Rúmil den Kopf. „Orophin hat es sich mit unserem Bruder Haldir verscherzt", sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, „und da versteht unser lieber Haldir leider keinen Spaß. Orophin muss Strafdienst an der Grenze schieben." Nauroval und Rúmil hatten sich zwischenzeitlich zu uns gesetzt.

Während des Essens mussten wir erzählen. Alles was uns widerfahren war. Nach dem wir geendet hatten, ergriff Glordorons Hand die meine. „Mein Kind", sagte er „die Zukunft der Elben hier in Mittelerde ist besiegelt. Du weißt es, wie auch wir. Bald werden wir an Bord der Schiffe nach Valinor gehen. Doch dieses ‚Bald' kann auch noch in Jahrhunderten sein. Deine Zeit an Anordils Seite soll noch glücklich werden. Der Segen der Valar soll mit euch beiden sein." „Ich danke Euch, Vater Glordoron", erwiderte ich leise, wohlwissend, dass es keine Jahrhunderte mehr dauern mochte.

Dann wandte sich die Unterhaltung der Bündnisschließung zu, die das Frühlingsfest krönen sollte. „Eithelion ist bereits sehr aufgeregt", berichtete Rúmil, „ich begegnete ihm gestern am Badesee." Anordil lächelte verständnisvoll. „Solange er seinen Kopf nicht vergisst zur Bündnisschließung mitzubringen", unkte er. Nauroval seufzte. „Es war ein gutes Stück Arbeit dieses Bündnis zu arrangieren", warf er ein, „die Häuser waren nicht glücklich über die Wahl. Aber sie müssen sie akzeptieren. Zum Glück hat Vater mich tatkräftig unterstützt. Ohne seinen weisen Rat wäre ich mehr als einmal gescheitert." Glordoron hob seinen Kelch und neigte den Kopf huldvoll.

„Ich helfe dir immer gerne, mein Sohn", entgegnete er, „doch ich würde es noch mehr begrüßen, wenn du dein Bündnis mit Rúmil offiziell machen würdest." Nauroval schaute verlegen zur Seite. Rúmil lachte leise. „Es liegt nicht an Nauroval, edler Glordoron", sagte dieser entschuldigend, „sondern eher an mir. Orophin und ich haben einen Schwur getan, den wir nicht brechen können." „Was für ein Schwur", warf ich fragend ein. In Rúmils Augen blitzte es. „Wir dürfen so lange kein Bündnis eingehen, bis Haldir eine Braut gefunden hat", erklärte er, „dies haben wir unserer Mutter versprochen, bevor sie nach Valinor ging." Ich stöhnte auf. Wie sollten sie jemals Haldir unter die Haube bekommen? Diese Inkarnation eines imaginären Vulkaniers!

„... für das Bündnis. Vater hat daraufhin seine Pläne geändert", hörte ich Naurovals Stimme. Leider hatte ich aufgrund meiner Grübelei den ersten Teil nicht mitbekommen. Ich sah zu Glordoron. Dieser lächelte und drehte den Kelch in der Hand. „Ich werde mit dem Bündnispaar nach Forlond reisen", erklärte er, „und nicht vor Ende des Sonnenlaufes nach Cillien zurückkehren." Anordil stieß einen überraschten Laut aus.

„Damit zwingst du mich weiterhin deinen Platz einzunehmen", sagte er. Glordorons Lächeln wurde breiter. „Gewöhne dich daran, mein Sohn", erwiderte er belustigt, „bald werde ich nach Valinor aufbrechen, dann bist du für Cillien verantwortlich."

Der Rest des Abends drehte sich um Glordorons Abreise nach Forlond. Vor allem um die politischen Hintergründe des Bündnisses der beiden Elbenhäuser. Weit nach Mitternacht erst brachen wir zu unserem Talan auf. Es war zwar dunkel, doch in vielen anderen Telain war noch Licht, so dass unser Weg einigermaßen erhellt war. Im Talan angekommen kroch ich unter die Decke. Nach wenigen Minuten war ich eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen erschien früh eine Botin Galadriels. Für den Nachmittag lud uns die Hohe Herrin zu sich ein. Ich war aufgeregt, als wir nach dem Mittagsmahl den Weg dorthin einschlugen. Am Fuß des Mallorn wartete eine weitere Elbin auf uns, die uns voran den gewundenen Pfad um den Baum herum ging. Wir folgten ihr immer höher, bis wir auf einer Art Plattform angelangt waren. Dies schien der offizielle Bereich zu sein. Stufen führten auf der einen Seite in den Talan Galadriels.

Erst hatte ich gedacht, dass ihr Gemahl Celeborn ebenfalls an der Unterredung teilnehmen würde, doch sie schwebte alleine die Stufen hinunter. Ihr Schreiten war nicht anders zu beschreiben. Engelsgleich in ihrem makellos weißen Gewand von atemberaubender Schlichtheit. Ihr Haar schimmerte in einem Ton der zwischen Gold und Silber lag. Am Mittelfinger ihrer rechten Hand sah ich einen elegant geformten silbrigen Ring – Nenya, der Ring aus Adamanth.

Sie hielt drei Stufen über uns inne. Ihr Lächeln war mild und die Lichter der Sterne spiegelten sich in ihren Augen. „Willkommen in Lórien, Anordil, Sohn des Glordoron", hieß sie uns willkommen, „und willkommen Arwen Ceridwen, Gemahlin des Anordil."

Ich schaute sie stumm an. Meine Stimme versagte mir den Dienst. Ich konnte nicht klar denken, geschweige denn, dass ich Anordils Worte hörte, die er zu ihr sprach. Sanft lächelte sie mich an. „Meine Enkelin hatte mir bereits von dir berichtet", fuhr sie fort. Mit einer knappen Bewegung deutete sie uns auf einer Bank an der Seite Platz zu nehmen. _Deine Geschichte ist äußerst interessant_, hörte ich ihre Stimme in meinem Kopf, dabei sprach sie nicht, sondern sah mich nur intensiv an.

„Insbesondere", fuhr sie fort, „da vor nicht allzulanger Zeit ein Fremder bei uns weilte, dessen Gedanken ähnlich der deinen waren." Wie vom Donner gerührt sah ich sie an. Tolkien, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. War der Professor wirklich hier gewesen? Hatte er die Hohe Herrin gesehen?

Galadriel lächelte nur sanft. Doch weder bestätigte sie meine Vermutung, noch negierte sie diese. „Ich gewährte ihm einen Blick in den Spiegel", sagte sie, „was er sah, bestürzte ihn und nagte an ihm. Er blieb nur wenige Wochen, dann schlug er den Weg nach Minas Tirith ein. Mir wurde berichtet, dass er auch dort nur kurze Zeit verweilte. Letztendlich verlor sich seine Spur. Niemand hat ihn mehr gesehen."

„So hatte er gesehen, was nun geschehen wird?", fragte Anordil. Galadriels Lächeln nahm an Tiefe zu. „Der Spiegel ist trügerisch", sprach sie, „er zeigt eine der vielen Möglichkeiten, welche die Zukunft sein kann. Er zeigt, Dinge, die waren, Dinge, die sind und Dinge, die vielleicht sein mögen. Nicht einmal ich bin in der Lage die wahre Zukunft vorauszusehen." Sie erhob sich.

_So ist der Fremde tot_, hörte ich wieder ihre Stimme_, doch er schrieb auf, was er von Mittelerde wusste? Auf diese Weise werden wir Elben weiter im Gedächtnis der Völker Mittelerdes existieren, selbst wenn wir längst gegangen sind. _Ich schloss die Augen. Ihre Stimme klang mit einem leichten Widerhall. Sprach sie oder hörte ich sie in meinem Kopf?

„Ich habe Antwort erhalten auf meine Fragen", sagte sie leise, „nun wirst auch du Antworten finden wollen." Mit einer eleganten Bewegung deutete sie auf den Weg der nach unten führte. Ich hatte bisher kein Wort gesprochen und doch schien sie zufrieden zu sein mit unserer Unterredung, die keine wirkliche Unterhaltung war. Ihre Augen hatten mich die ganze Zeit unverwandt angesehen. Hatte sie meine Gedanken gelesen? War das möglich? Andererseits, warum nicht? Anordil und Luvalaes konnten auch gegenseitig ihre Gedanken erspüren.

Als ich aufstand und den gewundenen Weg nach unten ging, fühlte ich Beklemmung in mir hochsteigen. Sollte mir tatsächlich die Gnade widerfahren in den Spiegel der Galadriel blicken zu dürfen? Was würde ich sehen? Anordil fühlte meine Anspannung.

„Egal, was geschieht, sei unbesorgt", flüsterte er mir zu. Worte, die nicht dazu gemacht waren, mich zu beruhigen. Wir folgten der Herrin über den moosigen Boden, bis zu einer kleinen Lichtung in deren Mitte eine erhöht stehende Schale stand. Eine Quelle sprudelte zwischen den wenigen moosbewachsenen Felsen am Rand der Lichtung hervor. Galadriel schöpfte etwas von dem Wasser mit einem silbernen Krug und goss es in die Schale. Dann trat sie zurück.

„Es ist dein Wunsch in den Spiegel zu sehen", sprach sie, „– nimm dies als Geschenk der Galadriel zu deinem Bündnis mit dem Haus des Glordoron." Unsicher trat ich näher. Angst bemächtigte sich meiner. Die Angst davor, was sich mir offenbaren würde. Trotzdem siegte die Neugier.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug blickte ich auf das spiegelglatte Wasser, in dem ich mein Gesicht erkannte. Dann verschwamm es in einem Wirbel. Die unzusammenhängenden Farben und Formen nahmen langsam Gestalt an.

...Brennende Feuer. Donnernde Hufe von Tausenden von Pferden. Orkhorden, die über die Ebenen stürmten. Schlachtgetümmel und Tod. Die brechenden Augen von Haldir. Anordil, dem das Blut vom Regen aus dem Gesicht gewaschen wurde. Menschen und Elben niedergemetzelt durch rostige Orkklingen. Der drohende Schatten eines Nazgúl. Sein kreischendes Schreien. Im Staub blutbefleckt die alte Flügelkrone Gondors. Die höhnisch lachende Fratze von Pater Jacobus, der das sorgsam gehütete Pergament in seinen Händen hielt. Pater Aurelius mit gehetztem Blick. Fiona, wie sie voller Angst ihr Schwert umklammerte. Blut im Gesicht. Ein gellender Schrei, der mir bis ins Mark fuhr. Feuer und Tod. Hitze. Unendlicher Schmerz. Das Grab des Petrus. Es zerfiel zu Asche. Tiefschwarze Schwingen, die sich in den Himmel erhoben. Totenschädel, von denen das vermoderte Fleisch fiel...

Mehr konnte und wollte mein Geist nicht aufnehmen. Ich spürte noch, wie ich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und fiel. Die gnädige Schwärze einer Ohnmacht umfing mich. Nur ganz allmählich kam ich wieder zur Besinnung. Von weitem vernahm ich die Stimmen Anordils und Galadriels, die sich unterhielten.

„... nicht sein müssen", hörte ich Anordil leise. „Jeder, der in den Spiegel schaut, tut es freiwillig", antwortete Galadriel ruhig, „niemand wird dazu gezwungen, denn dann würde der Spiegel nichts als Schwärze zeigen. Nur ein Geist, der bereit ist, sich dem Spiegel zu unterwerfen, kann sich mit diesem verbinden." „Und doch sagtest du, hat sie nicht ähnliches gesehen, wie dieser Fremde", warf Anordil ein.

Einige Sekunden herrschte Schweigen. „Die Zukunft ist eine unsichere Zeit, die einem steten Wandel unterliegt", entgegnete Galadriel, „alles was wir tun, was die Menschen tun - oder auch unterlassen - ändert sie. Nichts ist so, wie vor einigen Jahrhunderten. Als dieser Fremde hier stand und in den Spiegel schaute, war die Zukunft noch so möglich, wie er sie sah. Doch seit damals ist viel geschehen."

„Wird ...?", hob Anordil an. „Du darfst nicht weiter fragen, Anordil", unterbrach Galadriel ihn schroff, „du weißt, genau wie ich, dass die Wege der Valar unergründlich sind. In uns fließt das Blut Finwes und der Maiar. Füge dich in dein Schicksal! Und vor allem zügle deine Kräfte. – In den letzten Sonnenläufen hast du zu oft Gebrauch davon gemacht, als das dies den Valar verborgen geblieben wäre. Hüte dich davor leichtsinnig zu werden, Anordil, Sohn der Faenmîr!" „Ich werde deine Worte im Herzen tragen, Herrin Galadriel", hörte ich Anordil sagen. „So genieße das Fest. Bringe deine Gemahlin zurück in euren Talan", erwiderte Galadriel.

Dann hörte ich nichts mehr als das Rauschen der Blätter der Mallorn-Bäume um uns herum. Nun gestatte ich mir die Augen zu öffnen. Ich lag auf dem moosigen Boden neben der Quelle. Anordil stand mit dem Rücken zu mir. Er sah auf das Becken. Von Galadriel sah ich nichts. Sie hatte sich wohl zurückgezogen.

Als Anordil bemerkte, dass ich erwacht war, kam er zu mir. „Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt", sagte er leise zu mir, „tu das nicht noch einmal. – Einfach so in Ohnmacht fallen." „Ich konnte nichts dafür", entschuldigte ich mich, „die Bilder, ich ..." Mit einem Finger verschloss er meine Lippen. „Nichts wird so geschehen", fuhr er fort, „der Blick in den Spiegel ist für dich die Chance Dinge zu ändern. Nichts von dem, was du gesehen hast, kann nun so geschehen. – Lass uns zu unserem Talan gehen. Morgen beginnt das Fest. Du solltest dich ausruhen." Ich nickte, denn ich fühlte mich müde und ausgelaugt. Als hätte der Spiegel Energie aus mir gesogen.

Erst am nächsten Morgen fühlte ich mich wieder einigermaßen gut. Die Vögel über uns im Baum zwitscherten aufgeregt und weckten mich damit. Anordil war bereits wach. Ich hörte ihn im vorderen Teil des Talan mit Caladúneth reden.

„... recht zufrieden", sagte Anordil, „deine Anwesenheit in Dol Amroth trug Früchte." „Es war auch eine Herausforderung", antwortete Cala mit ihrer sanften Stimme, „die Verhandlungen wurden stark durch die Bündnisgespräche beeinträchtigt. Bis zuletzt hat das Haus Dol Amroth versucht, das Bündnis zu verhindern."

Ich hatte mich in der Zwischenzeit angezogen und ging nach vorne. „Ich grüße dich, Cala", sagte ich zu ihr, „hattest du eine gute Reise?" Sie hatte sich erhoben, als ich eintrat. „Vielen Dank, Arwen", erwiderte sie freundlich, „die Reise verlief schnell und ohne Zwischenfälle." „Ihr redet über die bevorstehende Bündnisschließung?", fragte ich und nahm mir einen Becher Wasser.

Cala nickte. „Es überschattete die Verhandlungen, doch ich konnte meinen Auftrag gut erfüllen", informierte sie mich kurz, „der Prinz von Dol Amroth und der Fürst von Forlond gaben sich recht scharfzüngige Rededuelle." Über ihr Gesicht glitt ein spöttisches Lächeln. „Einmal standen sie kurz davor die Schwerter zu ziehen", fuhr sie fort, „ich hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass sich erwachsene Elben so verhalten können, wenn ich es nicht gesehen hätte." Mit einem Seitenblick musterte sie Anordil. Dieser schien die Spitze nicht zu bemerken.

„Manchmal sieht selbst ein Elb den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht", bemerkte ich spitz, was mir einen verwunderten Blick Anordils eintrug. Er seufzte verhalten. „Ich habe euch schon verstanden", sagte er mit gespieltem Frust. Dann wandte er sich an Caladúneth. „Um unseren Disput zu bereinigen", fuhr er fort, „bitte ich dich, mich morgen früh auf die Jagd zu begleiten. Dann können wir in Ruhe reden."

„So wie früher?", fragte sie vergnügt. Anordil nickte lächelnd. „So wie früher", bestätigte er. „Gerne, Vater", erwiderte sie. In ihren Augen blitzte es. „Es ist bereits einige Jahrhunderte her, seit wir zusammen auf der Jagd waren", sagte sie, „doch ich freue mich darauf. – Doch jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte. Ich muss noch einiges erledigen, bis ich heute abend feiern kann."

Ich sah sie fragend an. „Fainalph ist reichlich nervös wegen dem Bündnis", erklärte sie mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme, „sie ist noch recht unerfahren für eine Elbin ihres Alters. Insbesondere der körperliche Aspekt der Verbindung ist ihr nicht bewusst. Darauf müssen wir sie noch vorbereiten." Das hatte ich auch noch nie gehört – eine Elbin, die noch Jungfrau war, obwohl sie bereits seit einigen Hundert Jahren erwachsen war.

Cala stand auf und grüßte knapp, dann verließ sie den Talan. Anordil und ich beschlossen ein wenig durch Lórien zu wandern. Bis zum Fest heute Abend war noch reichlich Zeit. In der Dämmerung gingen wir dann zur festlich geschmückten Lichtung unterhalb von Lady Galadriels Talan. In der Luft lag Fröhlichkeit und Lachen. Von allen Seiten strömten Lieder auf uns ein. Flöten spielten mitreißende Melodien. Die Heiterkeit steckte uns an und es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir wie Kinder herumalberten.

Als ich Hunger bekam, zogen wir uns auf die Lichtung zurück, wo die Kochstellen waren. Dort standen hölzerne Schüsseln mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten, von denen sich jeder nehmen konnte. Ich naschte von diesem und jenem. Als ich gesättigt war, reichte mir Anordil einen Becher Wein. Dann wies er zu einem der Baumstämme hinüber. Dort ließen wir uns nieder.

Ich lehnte mich zurück. In meinem Rücken fühlte ich die Rinde. Wenn ich die Augen schloss, so hatte ich das Gefühl, die Gesänge der Elben würden mich in die Luft heben und zu den Sternen tragen. Ich fühlte mich leicht und froh. Nach dieser Pause hatte ich genug Energie um weiter zu tanzen. Die nächste Ruhepause legten wir erst ein, um den Geschichten zu lauschen, die einer der Lórien-Elben meisterhaft zu erzählen verstand. So verging die Zeit wie im Flug.

Am Abend versammelten sich die Elben am Fluss. Sie hielten zarte Blüten der ersten Frühlingsblumen in den Händen. Jeder gab eine der Blüten auf das langsam dahin fließende Wasser. Bald war der Fluss übersät mit hellen Blütensternen in vielen Farben. Als letztes ging Galadriel zum Fluss hinunter. Mit einzigartiger Anmut legte sie ihre Blüte auf der Wasseroberfläche ab. Es schien, als würde ein Hauch davon ausgehen. Silbriger Staub senkte sich auf jede einzelne Blüte herab. Sobald dieser die Blütenblätter berührte, ging ein sanftes Glühen von ihnen aus. Es schien, als wäre die Wasseroberfläche mit Tausenden von Glühwürmchen übersät, die langsam davon getragen wurden.

Wir standen noch lange am Ufer und sahen den leuchtenden Blütensternen hinterher, bis diese in der Dunkelheit verschwanden. „Die Blüten tragen den Segen der Valar in sich", wisperte mir Anordil zu, „sie bringen Fruchtbarkeit und Frieden nach Mittelerde." „Etwas, was das Land gut gebrauchen kann", entgegnete ich, „gerade in dieser unruhigen Zeit." Nachdenklich ging ich neben Anordil her. Auf dem Festplatz ging es jetzt etwas ruhiger zu. Es hatten sich kleine Gruppen gebildet, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Die Melodien der Sänger wurden getragener. Ich zog mich an den Rand des Platzes zurück und setzte mich an einen Baum. Mit einem Becher Wein in der Hand beobachtete ich die Elben.

Das Fest war völlig anders verlaufen, als ich gedacht hatte. Es gab keine Reden oder festgelegte Zeremonien, bis auf das Aussetzen der Blüten. Nichts erinnerte an die Rituale, die ich von den keltischen Festen kannte. Etwas wehmütig dachte ich an zu Hause. Alban Eiler stand vor der Tür. War Shancahir bereits geschmückt?

Mein Blick ging zu Anordil. Er hatte sich zu einer Gruppe von Elben unweit von mir gesellt und unterhielt sich mit einem dunkelhaarigen breitschultrigen Elben. Als er zu mir sah, lächelte er und kam zu mir. „Was hast du, meine Sonne?", fragte er mich zärtlich. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts, Geliebter", entgegnete ich, „ich bin nur müde. Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich zu unserem Talan gehe. Du brauchst mich nicht zu begleiten. Hier in Lórien wird mich wohl niemand angreifen."

Anordil lachte. „Sei dir da nicht so sicher", scherzte er, „Gefahren lauern überall. – Doch es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass sie an Haldir vorbei gelangen. Wenn es dir wirklich nichts ausmacht, so bleibe ich noch ein Weilchen. Gute Nacht, meine Sonne." Sanft drückte er einen Kuss auf meine Lippen. „Nun geh schon", stieß ich ihn unwirsch an, „man wartet schon auf deinen Teil der Unterhaltung." Mit dem Kopf wies ich zu der kleinen Gruppe, die uns beobachtete. Er küsste mich ein weiteres Mal, bevor er auf die Elben zuging.

Ich drehte meinen Becher in Händen. Auf einmal fühlte ich mich einsam. Aufseufzend trank ich den Wein. Ich war eben doch nur ein Mensch. Ich erhob mich und ging langsam zu unserem Talan. Der Gesang der Elben begleitete mich, bis ich einschlief.

Der nächste Tag verlief recht ruhig. Es war kaum etwas von den Vorbereitungen zu spüren, welche die Bundschließung von Fainalph und Eithelion mit sich brachte. Als die Nacht hereinbrach und die Sterne anfingen zu funkeln, kamen wir zur Lichtung unter Galadriels Talan. Fleißige Hände hatten den Platz in ein Meer aus Blumen und Pflanzen verwandelt. Jeder trug sein festlichstes Gewand. Fainalph trug ein traumhaftes Gewand in meerblau mit silbrigem Schimmer. Ihr langes dunkelblondes Haar fiel in weichen Wellen bis über die Hüfte. Einzelne silbrigweiße Niphredilblüten waren hinein geflochten. Eithelion hatte eine Robe in einem kupfrigen Braunton mit moosgrünen Stickereien an. Sein Haar wurde durch einen kupferfarbenen, kunstvoll gearbeiteten Reif gehalten.

Leises Gemurmel verebbte, als Galadriel an der Seite Celeborns die breite Treppe herunter schritten. Vor ihr verblasste selbst die wunderschöne Fainalph, die glücklich strahlte. Alles andere als glücklich erschienen die Eltern der Bündnispartner.

Galadriel schaute hoheitsvoll in die Runde. Erst als alles still war, begann sie zu sprechen. „Die Zeiten sind im Wandel", sagte sie getragen, „ich fühle es in der Luft, ich fühle es im Wasser und in der Erde. Nichts wird mehr sein wie es war. Das Zeitalter der Elben neigt sich dem Ende zu." Sie machte eine kleine Pause.

„Doch es erfüllt mein Herz mit Freude, dass in solch schwierigen Zeiten sich die Herzen zweier Elben gefunden haben", fuhr sie fort, „sie stehen hier um den Bund zu schließen, der sie und ihre Häuser noch vor Ablauf der Verlobungszeit bindet. Dies war ihr Wunsch."

Die beiden sahen sich an. Es war unverkennbar, dass sie in Liebe einander zugetan waren. „Ich rufe den Segen der Valar für dieses Bündnis", sagte Galadriel, „möge es beiden Partnern gerecht werden und den Häusern Frieden bringen." Sie reichte den beiden einen Kelch aus Mithril aus dem die beiden schweigend tranken. Die Neige schüttete Galadriel in die Quelle. „So wie das Wasser die Erde nährt, so soll das Bündnis zwischen Fainalph und Eithelion Früchte tragen", fuhr sie fort, „wenn es der Wunsch der Valar sei."

Anschließend traten die Eltern vor. Eithelions Vater spielte mit einem Ring in seiner Hand. Er schien aus Mithril zu sein. Kunstvoll wanden sich Mithrilfäden um einen tiefblauen Saphir, in dessen Facetten sich das Licht der Öllichter brach. Ohne Fainalph anzusehen, reichte er ihr den Ring. „Dies ist das Pfand der Verbundenheit unserer Häuser", stieß er hervor. Man sah Fainalph an, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte. Ihre Hand zitterte leicht, als sie den Ring annahm. „Habt Dank für Eure Gabe", erwiderte sie, „ich werde das Pfand in Ehren halten."

Dann trat Fainalphs Mutter vor. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Gemahl sah sie heiter aus, während sie auf Eithelion zu ging. „Nach dem Fainalph geboren war, hatte ich immer wieder einen weiteren Sohn gewünscht", sprach sie, „doch die Valar versagten mir diesen Wunsch. Nun hat sie ihr Herz gefunden und mir einen Sohn gebracht. Darüber bin ich sehr glücklich. – Eithelion, nimm dieses Pfand der Verbundenheit unserer Häuser und betrachte dich als mein Sohn." Sie öffnete ihre Hand und nahm eine Kette aus Mithril auf. An den feinen Gliedern hing ein Opal, der in allen Farben des Meeres schillerte. Stolz streifte sie Eithelion die Kette über den Kopf.

„Habt Dank für Eure Gabe", entgegnete er, „ich werde sie gut behüten." Damit endete die schlichte Zeremonie. Den beiden wurde gratuliert und auch den Eltern Gratulation ausgesprochen. Danach wandte man sich dem Fest zu. Es wurde gesungen, getanzt und gelacht bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Allerdings hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sich alles mit einer gewissen Spannung abspielte. Offenbar konnten die Eltern der Bündnispartner sich doch nicht so vollkommen mit dem Glück ihrer Kinder abfinden.

Anordil und ich reisten zwei Tage später ab. Uns erwartete daheim eine Menge Arbeit. Caladúneth blieb, wie es von Galadriel gewünscht wurde, in Lórien. Sie würde der Hohen Lady zur Seite stehen bei schwierigen Entscheidungen. Über den Jagdausflug mit Cala verlor Anordil kein Wort. Jedoch begleitete uns Cala bis an die Grenze Lóriens. Unter den wachsamen Augen der Galadhrim nahmen wir Abschied. Leider zog es Haldir vor, sich nicht blicken zu lassen. Die Pflicht über alles, dachte ich spöttisch, selbst ein guter Freund kann das wohl nicht ändern.

„Ich wünsche euch eine sichere Heimkehr", verabschiedete sie uns, „in einem Sonnenlauf kehre ich nach Cillien zurück, sofern die Hohe Herrin meine Dienste nicht mehr benötigt." Anordil gab ihr einen väterlichen Kuss auf den Scheitel. „Pass auf dich auf, Cala", sagte er, „unseren Jagdausflug sollten wir dann in den Wäldern Cilliens wiederholen. In den letzten Jahrhunderten haben wir viel zu wenig mit einander gesprochen." „Ich bin froh, dass wir uns wieder gut verstehen", entgegnete sie, bevor sie sich mir zuwandte, „auch dir eine gute Heimkehr, Arwen."

Sie umarmte mich herzlich. „Danke", flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr. „Wofür?", flüsterte ich zurück. Damit war alles gesagt. Schließlich wandten wir uns zum Gehen. Nach einigen hundert Fuß blickte ich zurück. Am Rande Lóriens stand eine einsame Gestalt, welche kurz die Hand mit dem Bogen hob und grüßte. Es war Haldir. „Er muss krank sein", kommentierte Anordil trocken, „sonst bleibt er meistens bei seinen Kriegern." Anordil winkte zurück. Nur Sekunden später verschwand Haldir, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben.

Vor uns lag die beschwerliche Reise über das Nebelgebirge. Die Rückreise verlief jedoch ohne nennenswerte Unterbrechungen. Wir trafen zwar auf einige dieser merkwürdig schmächtigen Orks, als wir das Nebelgebirge überquerten, doch diese waren schnell überwältigt.

to be continued ...


	46. Saurons Schatten

An dieser Stelle nochmals Danke an Valinja und Fizban für die Ausleihung des Charakters Caladúneth. Für alle, die auch mal gerne erfahren wollen, wo der Chara her kommt, kann ich nur empfehlen mal die Storys „Fallende Engel" und „Die, die wir lieben" zu lesen. Am besten auch in dieser Reihenfolge. Beides sind Geschichten von Valinja und Fizban.

Auch möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass ich mich in einigen Szenen beim Drehbuch von Peter Jackson bedient habe. Diese Handlungen bzw. Dialoge gehören selbstverständlich Peter Jackson und seinem Team. Ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen, die entsprechenden Passagen logisch in die Handlung einzubauen.

Meneg suil 

_Naurelen_

Saurons Schatten 

Das Frühjahr ging vorüber und wich einem strahlenden Sommer. Die Äcker standen in voller Blüte und versprachen eine reiche Ernte im Herbst. Zur Sommersonnenwende erschien ein Bote der Wachpatrouille bei uns. Anordil und ich waren in der Bibliothek und saßen über den Handelslisten, die wir aus Ost-in-Edhil erhalten hatten. Der Bote grüßte knapp, als er eintrat.

„Mithrandir hat die Grenzen zu Cillien überschritten", meldete er, „er wird in wenigen Stunden hier sein." „Danke für die Nachricht", sagte Anordil, „wir werden ihn würdig empfangen." Dann verschwand der Bote. Ich saß wie vom Donner gerührt auf meinem Stuhl.

Mithrandir, Gandalf der Graue, kam nach Cillien! Mir wurde seltsam zu Mute. Gandalf war einer der Istari, ein Zauberer, mächtig und weise. Er würde auf den Grund meiner Seele blicken, wie Galadriel, und sehen, was ich wusste. Doch gerade er durfte nichts erfahren. Schließlich sollte er die Gemeinschaft der Neun mit Frodo zusammen anführen. Zögernd stand ich auf und ging zum Fenster.

„Ich möchte ihn nicht begrüßen", sagte ich nach kurzem Nachdenken mit fester Stimme zu Anordil, „es ist unhöflich von mir, ich weiß. Doch ich DARF ihm nicht begegnen." Ich spürte Anordils Blick in meinem Nacken. „Mithrandir ist ein alter Freund des Hauses, mein Onkel, wenn du es so nimmst", erklärte er mir, „ich sollte dich ihm vorstellen." Heftig drehte ich mich um. „Es GEHT nicht", sagte ich mit Nachdruck, „ich kann ihm JETZT nicht begegnen. Es wäre nicht gut." Ruhig sah er mich an. Dann nickte er zustimmend.

„Gut", lenkte er ein, „ich verstehe dich. Mithrandir wird einige Tage bleiben wollen. Ich werde dich zu Thinroval an die Grenze nach Dúnland schicken. Da ich ihm eh einen Boten senden wollte, kannst du diese Aufgabe übernehmen." Ich nickte dankbar. „Hier", sagte er und reichte mir eine Pergamentrolle von dem Stapel, der auf dem Tisch lag, „die Nachricht." „Ich werde solange bei Thinroval verbleiben, bis ich von dir höre", erwiderte ich, während ich mein Gewand raffte.

Er hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Es wird nicht lange dauern", sagte er, „nicht länger, als unbedingt nötig möchte ich ohne dich sein." Ich erwiderte seinen Kuss und bedauerte schon jetzt, dass ich einige Tage ohne ihn sein musste.

Rasch begab ich mich in unsere Gemächer und tauschte meine safrangelbe Robe gegen die zweckmäßige Kampfgewänder der Elben. Sorgfältig prüfte ich jede Waffe, bevor ich sie an ihrem Platz verstaute. Es war keine Stunde vergangen, bis ich mir den leicht gewebten graugrünen Umhang über die Schultern schlang und meinen Kampfstab ergriff. Bevor ich das Haus verließ, sah ich noch im Küchengewölbe vorbei. In einem kleinen Proviantsack landeten einige in Blättern verpackte Rationen Lembas, ein frisches Fladenbrot vom Morgen, ein paar Rationen getrocknete Früchte, ein versiegelter Krug mit eingelegten Kirschen und etliche der herrlichen Früchtepasteten unserer Köchin. Über die letzten beiden Dinge würden sich Thinroval und seine Männer sehr freuen.

Nach dem ich den Wohnbereich hinter mich ließ, war ich schnell im angrenzenden Wald verschwunden. Auf einem kaum erkennbaren Pfad schritt ich der Grenze nach Dúnland entgegen. Ich wusste, dass Thinroval dort in den letzten Monaten öfters Kontakte mit Orks hatte. Wenn ich schnell ging, würde ich das Lager in der Abenddämmerung erreichen.

So war es auch. Nimbrethil, ein junger Elbenkrieger hielt dort Wache. Sein nahezu weißes Haar hatte ihm den Namen eingebracht. Trotzdem verschmolz er beinahe mit der Umgebung, was mit an der in Waldtönen gehaltenen Rüstung lag. Er blinzelte mir erstaunt entgegen und grüßte mich, in dem er seine Hand auf die Brust legte und den Kopf leicht neigte. „Brennil Arwen – Herrin Arwen", sagte er verwundert, „was führt euch an die Grenze?" Ich erwiderte seinen Gruß. „Ich habe eine Botschaft für Hauptmann Thinroval", sprach ich. „Hauptmann Thinroval ist mit den Männern weiter hoch ins Gebirge", erklärte Nimbrethil, „es gab gestern einen Zusammenstoß mit Orks am Hirschpass. Er wird aber wohl bald zurückkehren." Er stützte sich dabei leicht auf seinen Bogen.

„Ich warte", sagte ich und ging in die Unterkunft. Diese bestand aus einigen natürlichen miteinander verbundenen Höhlen, die auf halber Höhe des Gebirges aus dem Fels gewaschen waren. Der Eingang wurde durch dicht hängende immergrüne Ranken verborgen. Die größte Höhle diente als Aufenthaltsraum. Dort war das Feuer und dort wurde gekocht, erzählt und sich entspannt. Die drei kleineren Höhlen daneben dienten als Vorratskammer, Schlafsaal für die Krieger, die nicht auf Wache waren und Rüstkammer.

Ohne große Umstände breitete ich meine Decke auf einen der freien Plätze im Schlafbereich aus und legte meinen Rucksack sowie meinen Umhang darauf. Die Waffen nahm ich mit in die Haupthöhle. Dort gab es ein Gestell, auf dem man diese ablegen konnte. So waren sie in Griffweite. Dann nahm ich den Proviantbeutel und ging zur Vorratskammer. Prüfend glitt mein Blick über die wenigen Regale. Aber ich zögerte. Einerseits konnte ich bereits mit den Vorbereitungen für das abendliche Mahl beginnen, andererseits wusste ich, dass ich keine gute Köchin war. Meine bisherigen Versuche in dieser Richtung endeten meist mit einem nicht zumutbaren lukullischen Desaster, abgesehen von ein paar ganz einfachen Rezepten, die selbst ein kulinarischer Dummkopf wie ich fertigbringen konnte. Da ich mich bei Thinroval und den Kriegern auf diesem Posten nicht unbeliebt machen wollte, beließ ich es dabei meine mitgebrachten Köstlichkeiten einfach zu den anderen Vorräten dazu zu stellen.

Um die Wartezeit zu verkürzen, ging ich zu Nimbrethil zurück. Schweigend hielten wir nun zusammen Wache. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis Thinroval eintraf. Als er mich neben seiner Wache erblickte, stutze er. „Sei gegrüßt, Arwen", sagte er überrascht, „warum schickt Anordil dich persönlich hierher?" „Ich wollte mir mal wieder die Füße vertreten", antwortete ich mit einem breiten Lächeln, „im Gepäck habe ich eine Botschaft für dich und ein paar Pasteten, die ich der Köchin stibitzt habe." Er lächelte. „Auf letztere freue ich mich bereits", sagte er und wies mit einer Hand in die Höhle.

Dort am Feuer übergab ich ihm die Botschaft Anordils. Während er diese las, trafen weitere Krieger seiner Einheit ein. Zwei von ihnen machten sich an die Vorbereitungen für das Nachtmahl. Ohne viel Aufhebens ging ich ihnen zur Hand. Gemüse putzen und kleinschneiden konnte sogar ich. Es gab einen Eintopf aus verschiedenen Gemüsen, angereichert mit vielen Pilzen. Dazu das Brot, welches ich heute morgen der Köchin entwendet hatte. Zum Schluß die zwar kalten, aber immer noch köstlichen Früchtepasteten.

Danach teilte Thinroval die Einheiten für die Nacht und den nächsten Tag ein. Mir wurde die Ehre zuteil mich um die Sicherheit des Lagers zu kümmern. Keine große Aufgabe, aber auch diese musste erledigt werden. Er erzählte viel an diesem Abend, hauptsächlich um mir ein Bild zu geben, was an der Grenze vor sich ging. Immer wieder erwähnte er Orkangriffe. Besonders, dass diese immer dreister wurden und er berichtete von den ersten Flüchtlingen, die sich aus Dúnland nach Norden schlagen wollten. Einstige Rohirrim, die sich als Bauern im Grenzgebiet niedergelassen hatten, sowie Dúnländer, die seßhaft waren. Es waren meist kleine Familien, die nichts bei sich hatten außer ihrem Leben und vielleicht einer Handvoll Habseligkeiten. Nicht einmal ein Stück Vieh war ihnen verblieben. Das einzige was Thinroval tun konnte, war, sie sicher zum nächsten Grenzabschnitt zu geleiten. Entlang der Grenze zu Cillien konnten sie recht sicher bis nach Tharbad gelangen, der nächst größeren Stadt.

Die Nacht verlief ruhig, wie auch die nächsten Tage. Einzig das Wetter schlug um. Dichte Wolken trieben über das Gebirge. Nieselregen setzte ein und verwandelte den Boden in klebrigen Schlamm. Selbst den Elben wurde es unangenehm. Ich sehnte mich nach einem schönen heißen Bad. Doch es vergingen noch einmal drei Tage stetigen Regens, bis endlich ein Bote Anordils eintraf. Völlig durchnäßt trocknete er erst einmal seine Gewänder am Feuer, während er mit mir sprach. Diskret blickte ich in der Zwischenzeit weg.

„Herr Anordil sagt, eure Anwesenheit ist von Nöten", sagte er, „daher schickt er mich an die Grenze. Ich soll euren Platz hier einnehmen und Hauptmann Thinrovals Einheit verstärken." Ich nickte ohne eine Regung erkennen zu lassen. Gefühlsausbrüche werden nicht unbedingt von jedem Elb verstanden. Ich hatte in den letzten Jahren gelernt diese zu kontrollieren und den elbischen Gepflogenheiten anzupassen. Obwohl es mir nicht gerade leicht fiel.

Thinroval sah mir in die Augen. Er wusste Bescheid, zumindest ahnte er etwas als einer der wenigen. Schließlich gehörte er zu Anordils engsten Vertrauten. Er nickte nur zustimmend. „Es ist besser, wenn du im Morgengrauen aufbrichst", sagte er zu mir, „dann kannst du auch noch meine Berichte für Anordil mitnehmen." „Gut", nickte ich zustimmend, denn ich hatte wenig Lust bei strömendem Regen durch die Nacht zu wandern, „dann räume ich meinen Platz im Schlafbereich. Ich kann hier vor dem Feuer schlafen." Was mir nur Recht war. Es war zwar unbequemer, dafür wesentlich wärmer und trockener und bevor ich mich durch den Dauerregen machte, wollte ich mich wenigstens ordentlich durchwärmen. Vielleicht hielt es ja ein bisschen an.

Noch vor Morgengrauen war ich wach. Der felsige Untergrund pikste erbarmungslos in meinen Rücken. Das Feuer war herunter gebrannt. Nur eine schwache Glut schwelte vor sich hin. Ich schürte es wieder hoch und hing einen Kessel mit Wasser in den Haken darüber, der von der Decke hing. Diejenigen, die nun bald erwachten würden sich über einen heißen Tee sehr wohl freuen. Dies war auch eines der Dinge, die ich zubereiten konnte. Ich warf ein Säckchen mit Kräutern in das heiß werdende Wasser. Mit geschlossenen Augen sog ich den belebenden Duft ein, der davon aufstieg.

Thinroval brachte mir eine lederne Röhre mit seinen Berichten drin. „Hier", sagte er, „Anordil wird nicht erfreut sein. Aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Die Orks werden immer frecher." Er nahm einen Becher heißen Tees und reichte ihn mir. „Danke", entgegnete ich, „ich werde unterwegs etwas Lembas essen. Ich möchte die Dämmerung noch ausnutzen." „Ich begleite dich ein Stück", antwortete Thinroval, „wir haben vor einigen Wochen Orks in der unteren Schlucht entdeckt." „In der unteren Schlucht", fragte ich, „da mussten sie doch an euch vorbei? Wie konnte das geschehen?"

Thinroval verzog sein Gesicht. „Wir können nicht überall sein", knurrte er, „leider waren sie bei einem nächtlichen Angriff entkommen. Nur so konnten sie in die Schlucht gelangen. Aber sie kamen dort nicht hinaus. Die Schlucht wurde ihr Verderben." Ich verstaute währenddessen die Lederröhre in meinem Rucksack und schulterte meinen Bogen. Thinroval reichte mir den Kampfstab. Dann verließen wir die Höhle. Draußen war es dämmerig. Dichte Nebelschwaden zogen vom Gebirge herunter und brachten viel Feuchtigkeit mit, die unaufhaltsam in meine Gewänder kroch.

„Diese Orks vermehren sich wie Maden auf einem Geschwür", sagte er, als wir den Pfad bergab gingen, „bald werden wir ihrer kaum noch Herr. – Und die meisten kommen von Süden." Ich starrte ihn an. „Im Süden liegt Orthanc", murmelte ich. Er nickte.

„Der weiße Zauberer ist blind geworden, dass er dieses Geschmeiß in der Nähe seines Turmes duldet", entgegnete er. Ich schwieg. Es lag nicht an mir, die Rolle Sarumans offen zu legen. Thinroval deutete mein Schweigen als Zustimmung. „Wir werden weiterhin wachsam sein", sagte er, dann erreichten wir die Talsohle. „Die Pfade hier unten sind sicher, trotzdem passe auf dich auf", mahnte er mit strenger Stimme, „wir sind zwar wachsam, doch ab und an kann auch uns etwas entwischen." „Natürlich", antwortete ich, „keine Sorge, ich werde vorsichtig sein. Cuio vae, Thinroval." Schweigend winkte er mir hinterher, als ich dem Pfad weiter folgte.

Die Wolken lichteten sich jedoch kein bisschen, je weiter der Morgen fortschritt. Unaufhaltsam tröpfelte es aus einem bleigrauen Himmel. Als ich den Wohnbereich der Enklave erreichte, war ich völlig durchnässt. Ich dankte den Göttern, dass ich ein paar Tröpfchen Elbenblut besaß, denn diese schützten mich vor den meisten gängigen Krankheiten. Seit ich Mittelerde betreten hatte, hatte ich keine Erkältung mehr gehabt. Trotzdem war ich durchgefroren und meine Gewänder klebten an mir. Anordil befahl sofort ein heißes Bad für mich herzurichten. Erst als ich gemütlich im Wasser saß und langsam auf Normaltemperatur kam, berichtete er von Gandalfs Besuch.

„Gandalf kam kurz nachdem du die Enklave verlassen hattest", erzählte er, „er kam aus Südosten aus Gondor und querte das Nebelgebirge. Viel hat er gesehen und vieles ist ihm zu Ohren gekommen. Dunkle Mächte strecken ihre Fühler nach den Ländern der Freien Völker Mittelerdes."

„Das ist nichts Neues", warf ich ein, „was war der eigentliche Anlass seines Besuches?" Anordil sah mich düster an. „Er ist auf der Suche nach jemanden, der einmal zum Flussvolk gehörte und den er Gollum, oder auch Sméagol, nannte", sagte er, „jeder Hinweis auf dessen Aufenthaltsort sei ihm wichtig. Man munkelt, Orks hätten ein Geschöpf gefangen, auf welches seine Beschreibung passen würde und hätten es nach Mordor gebracht in die einstige Feste des dunklen Herrschers. Gandalf will versuchen ihn zu befreien, bevor er Dinge ausplaudert, die nicht gesagt werden sollten."

Ich blieb erstarrt im Wasser liegen. Gollum! Rasch überschlug ich die Jahreszahlen. Bei Belennus, durchzuckte es mich, es ist bereits das Jahr 3016, welches sich dem Ende neigt! In meinem Kopf ordnete ich die Daten. Gollum war bereits in Gefangenschaft und Gandalf würde zu spät kommen.

„Es ist bereits zu spät", entfuhr es mir erschrocken, „Gandalf wird nicht rechtzeitig kommen. Ist er alleine?" Anordil schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", sagte er, „Luvalaes begleitet ihn. Gandalf hat ebenfalls die Waldläufer aus dem Westen auf Gollums Fährte gesetzt. Auch die großen Adler halten Ausschau nach diesem Geschöpf."

„Auch Luvalaes wird nichts mehr ändern können", flüsterte ich, „was hat Gandalf noch gesagt?" „Er war etwas enttäuscht, dass er meine Gemahlin nicht kennenlernen konnte", lächelte Anordil, „ansonsten hat er mir eine Standpauke gehalten." Überrascht blickte ich ihn an. Er seufzte. „Seit ich dich kenne, habe ich ein bisschen zuviel mit meinen Kräften gespielt", erklärte er, „die Valar sind nicht erfreut darüber und auch die Istari nicht. Gandalf hat mir den Ratschlag gegeben, mit meinen Kräften besser zu haushalten."

„Er hat dir verboten zu zaubern", fragte ich schockiert. „Nicht ganz", erwiderte er, „ich darf nur einige Zauber vorerst nicht mehr ausüben." „Nun denn", seufzte ich, „es wird nichts am Lauf des Schicksals ändern. Es ist vorbestimmt." Ich tauchte unter und spülte die Seife aus meinen Haaren.

Die nächsten Monate verliefen ruhig. Beinahe vergaß ich den bevorstehenden Krieg, während mich der trügerische Friede in Cillien einlullte. Unsere Zeit war ausgefüllt mit allerlei Arbeit. Da Glordoron noch in Forlond weilte, lastete alles auf Anordils Schultern.

Der Herbst kam und brachte reiche Ernte. Das Gesinde in der Küche arbeitete von früh bis spät um die ganzen Köstlichkeiten haltbar zu machen. Meine Alpträume kamen immer häufiger und quälender. Anordil musterte mich oft besorgt. Doch er konnte mir nicht helfen. Ich musste alleine mit ihnen fertig werden. Eines Morgens erwachte ich bereits sehr früh. Draußen war noch alles dunkel. Ich schlang mir einen wärmenden Umhang um und ging auf die Terrasse. Der Nachtwind wehte kühl. Er kündigte einen frühen Winter an.

Ich schaute hinauf zu den Sternen. Sie blinkten und glitzerten. „Wo mag wohl Luvalaes jetzt stecken", murmelte ich fragend vor mich hin. Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter. „Du brauchst dich um ihn nicht zu sorgen", hörte ich Anordils warme Stimme, „ihm geht es gut." Ich drehte mich um. „Wir haben seit dem Sommer keine Nachricht von ihm", sagte ich. „Solange er keine sendet, ist alles in Ordnung", beruhigte mich Anordil, „er kann gut auf sich aufpassen." „Mordor ist nicht unbedingt ein Spaziergang", warf ich ein, „was ist, wenn die Orks ihn gefangen haben?"

Anordil schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann hätte er mir einen Gedanken gesandt", konterte Anordil, „du vergißt, dass Luvalaes und ich uns mit unseren Gedanken verständigen können." Entnervt sah ich ihn an. „Dann sende ihm einen Gedanken", forderte ich ihn auf, „ich möchte nur wissen, ob es ihm gut geht und ob sie Gollum schon gefunden haben." Aufseufzend nahm Anordil mich in die Arme und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Dann wandte er sich der Balustrade zu. Ich sah, wie sein Blick leer wurde. In weite Ferne schien er entrückt. Ohne sich zu rühren stand er da. Nach einer Weile bewegte er sich wieder.

„Luvalaes geht es gut", sagte er, „Gandalf hat ihn nach Minas Tirith geschickt. Er soll sich dort umsehen, den Truchsess im Auge behalten und auf Gandalf warten. Dieser will sich in Calmirie im östlichen Teil Rohans mit Elessar treffen. Von dort aus wollen sie einen Weg nach Mordor suchen, um Gollum in die Hände zu bekommen. Gandalf hat vor ihn nach Düsterwald bringen zu lassen, wo er gefangen gehalten werden soll."

Ich wandte mich ab und schaute in die Dunkelheit. „Sie werden Gollum nicht finden", sagte ich leise, „jedenfalls nicht in Mordor." Anordil sah mich fragend an. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen. Dann schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Schon wieder zu viel verraten", mahnte ich mich selbst, „es tut mir leid, Anordil." „Es ist in Ordnung", erwiderte er, „lass uns wieder hineingehen. Die Nacht ist zu kühl für dich." Tatsächlich fröstelte es mich ein wenig. Wortlos folgte ich ihm in unsere Gemächer, wo ich mich vor das Feuer setzte, was er im Kamin entfachte.

In der nächsten Zeit wanderte ich oft unruhig hin und her. Verbissen stürzte ich mich in die Arbeit. Dort suchte ich Ablenkung von meinen Gedanken. Doch selbst beim Schwerttraining wirkte ich unkonzentriert. Mehr als einmal ermahnte mich Thinroval doch besser auf meine Deckung zu achten. Aber meine Gedanken waren bei Luvalaes und Gandalf.

Immer wieder überschlug ich was ich von den kommenden Ereignissen wusste. Mit Argusaugen verfolgte ich jeden Tag und jede Meldung, die Cillien erreichte. Aber kein Hinweis auf Luvalaes oder Gandalf.

Wie ich schon vermutet hatte, brach der Winter früh herein. Heftige Schneestürme zwangen selbst die wetterfesten Elben in der Enklave zu verbleiben. Nur die Wacheinheiten versahen ihren Dienst an der Grenze. Die Stürme hielten knapp drei Wochen an. Dann mäßigte sich das Wetter. Ab und an zeigte sich sogar ein blauer Himmel mit einer kalten Sonne. Ich verließ das Gebäude kaum noch. Es war viel zu kalt. Selbst innerhalb der Räume hüllte ich mich in dicke Winterfelle.

Gegen Mittwinter kehrte Glordoron aus Forlond zurück. Die Häuser hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit mit der Verbindung ihrer Kinder abgefunden. Glordorons Vermittlung wurde nicht mehr benötigt. Viel Neues konnte er nicht berichten. Orkhorden zogen über das Land. Merkwürdige Dinge geschahen in manchen Gegenden und eine unerklärliche Spannung legte sich über Mittelerde. Oftmals begegnete er auf seinem Weg missgestalteten Wesen, die das Tageslicht scheuten. Eine Beobachtung, die sich mit denen der Wächter an den Grenzen deckte.

Die Zeit verging rasch. Der Winter zog vorüber und wich einem eher mäßigen Frühjahr. Zu Beginn des Sommers kehrte Luvalaes zurück. Er brachte Kunde aus Gondor. Erfreut schlossen wir ihn in die Arme. Am Abend saßen wir in kleiner Runde zusammen. Dann erzählte er.

„Nach dem ich mich von Gandalf getrennt hatte, führte mich mein Weg nach Minas Tirith", berichtete er, „dabei traf ich auf ungewöhnlich viele Menschen, Flüchtlinge aus Ithilien. Dort hatte es etliche Übergriffe von Orkgruppen gegeben. Die Menschen fühlen sich dort nicht mehr sicher und strömen in die großen Städte." Er nippte an seinem Becher Wein.

„Mit einer dieser Gruppen gelangte ich nach Minas Tirith", fuhr er fort, „die Stadt ist bereits im Ausnahmezustand. Unbemerkt konnte ich jedoch bei Tjann Grünauge Unterschlupf finden. Er hat es tatsächlich geschafft mit seiner kleinen Familie in die Hauptstadt zu gelangen. Im vierten Ring hat er ein kleines Gasthaus."

„Wie geht es ihm und seiner Frau", fragte ich dazwischen. Luvalaes lächelte sanft. „Sehr gut, Ariana hat Tjann einen gesunden Jungen geboren", berichtete er, „er heißt Tarim und wird bald einen Sonnenlauf alt werden." „Oh", entfuhr es mir überrascht, „das freut mich für die beiden." Ein schaler Geschmack lag auf meiner Zunge. Mühsam schluckte ich es hinunter. Ich musste mich endlich damit abfinden, keine Kinder zu bekommen, schalt ich mich in Gedanken.

„...so oft es geht im Schwertkampf", hörte ich Luvalaes, „er bereitet sich auf einen Krieg vor. Und so wie ich das sehe, wird das nicht mehr lange dauern." Er kostete erneut von dem Wein. „Ich traf Gandalf dann zu Mittwinter", erzählte er weiter, „er nistete sich in der großen Bibliothek ein und kam mehrere Tage nicht zum Vorschein. Dann stürmte er heraus. Er war sehr aufgeregt. Bevor er überstürzt abreiste, gab er mir den Befehl, den Truchsess so lange als möglich zu beobachten. Dann verschwand er." Lässig nahm er sich von dem geschnittenen Obst, welches unser Mahl abrundete.

„Ich blieb bis Denethôr den Befehl gab, Gondors Grenzen zu schließen", sagte Luvalaes, „Orks griffen immer wieder von Südosten aus an. Doch noch haben sie Osgiliath nicht erreicht. Es gelang den Gondorianern, die Orks in die Schranken zu weisen. Gleichzeitig befahl der Truchsess das Land abzuriegeln. Kein Wesen sollte mehr den Fuß auf Gondors Boden setzen. Ich hörte Gerüchte, dass jeder getötet werden soll, der unbefugt die Grenzen überschreiten sollte. Umkehrt würde es wohl nicht mehr möglich sein Gondor zu verlassen, daher suchte ich schleunigst einen Weg aus der Stadt. Tjann half mir auch dabei."

„Und was ist mit Elessar", fragte ich, „hast du etwas von ihm gehört?" Luvalaes nickte. „Ich traf einen dúnländischen Waldläufer in Onodrith an der Ostfold Rohans. Er hatte Elessar ein Stück des Weges begleitet", erzählte er, „dieser berichtete, dass Elessar ein merkwürdiges Geschöpf nach Düsterwald brachte, welches ständig vor sich hin brabbelte und dabei immer wieder ‚gollum, gollum' ausstieß."

Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Anscheinend verlief bisher alles, wie Tolkien es berichtet hatte. Bisher hatte meine Anwesenheit oder die von Tjann keinen Einfluss auf die Geschichte. Mal sehen, ob dies auch weiterhin gut ginge. Luvalaes erzählte noch eine Weile. Was er berichtete war düster. Wir konnten jedoch nichts anderes tun, als weiterhin wachsam zu sein und auf neue Nachrichten zu warten. Leider war Geduld etwas, dass nicht unbedingt zu meinen Tugenden gehörte. Doch ich beherrschte mich. Schließlich war es niemandem dienlich, wenn ich zu viel von dem preisgab, was ich wusste.

Der Sommer ging rasch vorbei und wich einem strahlenden Herbst. Ich hatte mich in mein kleines Refugium in der Bibliothek zurückgezogen und las in einem alten Pergament, als Anordil herein kam. Er blieb neben dem Regal stehen. Erwartungsvoll sah ich ihn an. „Komm mit, meine Sonne", sagte er freudig, „ein Bote aus Lórien wird in Kürze eintreffen." Was mochte Galadriel wohl für Neuigkeiten schicken, fragte ich mich. Doch ich nickte stumm und folgte ihm in unser Gemach. Dort machte ich mich rasch frisch und zog ein sauberes Gewand über, bevor ich im Küchengewölbe vorbeiging, um mein vergessenes Frühstück hinunter zu schlingen. Danach ging ich in Glordorons Arbeitsraum. Dort erwarteten wir den Boten.

Zu unserer Überraschung war es Caladúneth, die aus Lórien heimkehrte. „Ich bringe Grüße von der Hohen Herrin Galadriel", sagte sie, nachdem sie uns höflich begrüßt hatte, wie es ihre Art war. „Was gibt es Neues im goldenen Wald", fragte Glordoron, „seit meiner Rückkehr aus Forlond habe ich von dort nichts mehr gehört." Caladúneth neigte ihr Haupt. Auf ihrem Reisegewand waren Flecken. Die Reise muss unangenehm gewesen sein. Auch in ihrem Haar hatten sich einige Blätter verirrt.

„Herrin Galadriel wurde von Gandalf über die Gefangennahme des Geschöpf Gollum benachrichtigt", erzählte sie, „sie stellte Elessar am Rand des goldenen Waldes eine Eskorte zur Verfügung, die ihn und dieses Wesen nach Düsterwald begleiten sollte. Kurz danach hielt sie Zwiesprache mit Herrn Elrond von Imladris." Dankbar nahm sie den Kelch mit Wasser, den ich ihr reichte. Sie nippte kurz daran.

„Sie kamen darüber überein, die Freien Völker Mittelerdes zum Großen Rat nach Imladris zu laden", fuhr sie fort, „die Benachrichtigung Denethôrs von Gondor gestaltete sich schwierig. Die Grenzen sind seit einiger Zeit verriegelt. Nicht einmal eine Maus kann ungesehen auf gondorianischen Boden gelangen. Ob es Galadriel gelungen ist, einen Boten zu schicken, ist mir nicht bekannt. Ich verließ Lórien, bevor Nachricht aus Gondor eintraf. Zumal selbst das elbische Nachrichtensystem aus dieser Richtung stark eingeschränkt ist."

„Wer wurde zum Rat berufen", fragte ich dazwischen. Cala sah mich an. „Es ging Nachricht an Denethôr von Gondor, Thranduil vom Düsterwald, den Fürsten von Dol Amroth und Forlond sowie den Herrschern der kleineren Elbenenklaven. Dann noch an Théoden von Rohan, einigen anderen menschlichen Fürsten und an den König der Zwerge in den Blauen Bergen", sagte sie, „sie werden wohl nicht alle ihre Boten schicken, doch die meisten werden anwesend sein." „Von Cillien wird ...", begann Glordoron. „Mit Verlaub, edler Glordoron", unterbrach Caladúneth ihn jedoch entschieden, „die Herrin Galadriel wünscht keinen Boten unserer Enklave beim Großen Rat. Sie hat ihre Gründe. Allerdings würde sie es begrüßen, wenn Cillien sich bei den Entscheidungen Lóriens Rat beugt."

Glordorons Augen hatten sich verdunkelt. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er es gar nicht mochte, von Galadriel so behandelt zu werden. Doch er gab nach. „Ich hoffe, Galadriel weiß was sie tut", stieß er hervor, „allerdings werde ich entgegen ihres Rates einen Boten nach Imladris schicken. Er muss nicht am Rat teilnehmen, aber er wird mir Nachricht über den Verlauf bringen." Cala beugte sich nach vorne.

„Es wäre ratsam nicht selber zu gehen und das Haus Glordoron nicht offensichtlich in Erscheinung treten zu lassen", raunte sie. „Was schlägst du vor", fragte Anordil unverblümt. „Schickt mich", sagte sie, „ich könnte Arwen Undómiel besuchen. Dies wäre ein willkommener Vorwand." Glordoron nickte zustimmend.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", bestätigte er, „ruhe dich aus. Den Weg nach Imladris solltest du vor Beginn des Winters zurücklegen." „Mit deiner Erlaubnis werde ich in fünf Tagen aufbrechen", sagte sie. „In fünf Tagen", bestätigte Glordoron, „bis dahin bist du von deinen Aufgaben entbunden. – Heerführer Baragond und Nelliel, bitte bleibt noch hier. Ich habe noch einige Fragen." Für die anderen war der Rat beendet. Wir verließen den Raum.

„Ich würde mich gerne erst einmal baden", sagte Cala entschuldigend, während wir sie herzlich umarmten. „Ich denke, Anigel hat bereits das Bad bereitet", sagte ich lachend, „es ist schön, dass du wieder hier bist." „Das finde ich auch", unterbrach uns Anordil, „vielleicht hast du Lust auf einen kleinen Jagdausflug zu gehen?" Cala sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Gerne", erwiderte sie, „doch erst in drei Tagen. Ich möchte mich erst ein wenig entspannen." Anordil nickte.

In den nächsten Tagen verbrachten wir viel Zeit mit Cala. So lernte ich die Elbin wirklich kennen. Hinter der teilweise kalten Fassade verbarg sich eine warmherzige, offene Persönlichkeit, die neugierig und ohne Vorbehalt ihren Weg ging. Am dritten Tag brachen Anordil und Cala zu einem Jagdausflug an die Grenze auf. Bei dieser Gelegenheit wollten sie die Grenzwachen aufsuchen.

In der Morgendämmerung des vierten Tages wurde ich durch Lärm geweckt. Laute Rufen hallten durch die Stille. Erschrocken sprang ich aus dem Bett und schlüpfte schnell in Hose und Tunika. Dann eilte ich hinaus. Auf den Gängen herrschte Chaos. Elben rannten an mir vorbei mit Bögen in der Hand. Der langgezogene Ton eines Horns schallte durch Cillien. Wir wurden angegriffen!

Ich lief hastig in unser Gemach und schnallte mir in Windeseile Schwertgurt und Köcher um. Den Bogen spannte ich sorgfältig, bevor ich nach draußen rannte. Ich schloss mich Thinroval an, der mit lauter Stimme Befehle schrie. Erst vor wenigen Wochen war er von der Grenze heimgekehrt. Als er mich sah, hielt er mich am Arm zurück.

„Kümmere dich um Cala", wies er mich an, „sie wurde verletzt. Anordil brachte sie in das Haus der Heilung. Gehe Mallenloth zur Hand. Bis hierher wird vermutlich keiner kommen. Die Enklave ist abgeriegelt. Sorge dafür, dass die anderen Verwundeten auch versorgt werden können." Ich nickte.

Aufmerksam nach allen Seiten schauend, ging ich zum Haus. Dort suchte ich das Haus der Heilung auf. Dort herrschte reges Treiben. Bedienstete hasteten mit Eimern voll heißem Wasser herbei. Auf der einen Seite, halb verdeckt durch einen leichten Vorhang, entdeckte ich Mallenloth. Sie hatte ihr Haar streng nach hinten geflochten. Blut bedeckte ihre Arme.

Ich stellte den Bogen in Reichweite ab und schaute hinter den Vorhang. Auf einer hohen Pritsche lag Cala. Blutüberströmt, bleich wie der Tod. Mallenloth arbeitete fieberhaft um die Blutung zu stillen. „Ich brauche eine Hand", sagte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen, „wasche dir die Hände in diesem Kräutersud dort. Dann drücke hier auf die Ader." Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, folgte ich ihrer Anweisung.

Als mein Finger auf der Ader lag, spürte ich das Zittern derselben. „Sie wird überleben", antwortete Mallenloth auf meine stumme Frage, „es hat sie schwer erwischt, aber sie wird es überleben." Ruhig arbeitete sie weiter. Minuten dehnten sich unendlich. Aufmerksam folgte ich Mallenloths Anweisungen. Dann waren die Wunden Calas versorgt und Mallenloth eilte zum nächsten Verwundeten. Der Kampflärm draußen war seit einiger Zeit verhallt.

Als ich hinaus ging dämmerte es bereits. Ein neuer Tag brach an. Von der Grenze kehrten unsere Krieger zurück. Auch Anordil war darunter. Seine Jagdgewänder waren voller Blut, eigenes und orkisches. Aber er war nur leicht verletzt. Er ließ sich seine Wunden versorgen, bevor er Glordoron aufsuchte.

„Anordil, schicke einen Falken an Elrond von Imladris", wies Glordoron an, „wir werden keinen Boten zum großen Rat schicken, denn wir beugen uns Lóriens Entscheidung. Setze ihn von dem Angriff in Kenntnis." „Ja, Vater", entgegnete Anordil. Dann wandte sich Glordoron zu Baragond. „Die Wachen an den Grenzen werden verstärkt", befahl er, „ich will über jede Bewegung dort informiert werden." Schließlich drehte er sich zu mir. „Wie geht es Caladúneth", fragte er mehr als besorgt.

Anordil schaute mich beunruhigt an. „Ihr geht es soweit gut", antwortete ich, „Mallenloth ist sich sicher, dass sie die Verwundung überstehen wird und wieder gänzlich genesen wird. Allerdings erst in einigen Wochen." Erleichterung sprach aus Anordils Gesicht. Glordoron nickte wohlgefällig. „Gut", brummte er, „ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich Thranduil oder Legolas hätte sagen sollen."

Überrascht blickte ich in die Runde. Baragond hatte bereits den Raum verlassen, desgleichen Nelliel. Nur Anordil und ich saßen noch dort. „Thranduil", fragte ich, „Legolas? Was haben die beiden denn mit Cala zu tun?" Anordil seufzte verhalten. „Cala ist die Tochter von Legolas", sagte er leise. Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb ich sitzen. „Was? Wie kann denn Cala...", entfuhr es mir.

„Es ist lange her", unterbrach mich Anordil, „zu Beginn des Zweiten Zeitalters kehrte unsere beste Kriegerin und Diplomatin Thurinil aus einer Schlacht nach Cillien zurück – schwanger von Thranduil, der davon nichts ahnte. Für beide war es nur eine Episode gewesen. Nichts, wofür man den Bund eingeht. Thranduil war zu dieser Zeit bereits gebunden. Und er ahnte auch nicht, dass Thurinil von ihm ein Kind erwartete. So brachte sie ihre Tochter Gwiwileth hier in Cillien zur Welt. Thurinil starb jedoch zweihundert Jahre später. Gwiwileth wuchs zu einer intelligenten, scharfsinnigen Elbin heran. Nelliel nahm sie bald unter ihre Fittiche und brachte ihr alles bei, was eine Diplomatin wissen muss. Im Jahr 553 des Dritten Zeitalters schickte mein Vater sie nach Düsterwald. Eine fatale Entscheidung. Legolas und Gwiwileth verliebten sich und zeugten eine Tochter – Caladúneth. Da Gwiwi schwanger war, wollten die beiden nicht die Verlobungszeit abwarten, sondern gingen zur Mitte der Schwangerschaft den Bund ein." Anordils Augen waren feucht.

Glordoron erhob sich und ging zum Fenster. Er schaute hinaus. „Als wir davon erfuhren, war es zu spät, um einzugreifen", fuhr er leise fort, „es gab nichts mehr, was wir tun konnten. Anordil brach auf, in der Annahme, es würde die Verlobungszeit eingehalten. Als er in Aradhrynd ankam, war die Tragödie bereits geschehen." Er verstummte. Sekunden dehnten sich unendlich.

„Was war geschehen", fragte ich vorsichtig. „Gwiwi hatte entbunden, ein paar Tage vor meinem Eintreffen", sagte er langsam, „direkt nach der Geburt hatte sie sich hinaus geschleppt. Legolas fand sie nahezu verblutet, mit einem Dolch in der Hand. – Sie wurde unter einem Baum begraben. Legolas hatte nicht die Kraft Cala mir anzuvertrauen, daher tat seine Mutter diesen Schritt. Ich nahm Caladúneth und verließ Düsterwald. Sie wuchs hier auf. Erst als sie alt genug war, erzählte ich ihr alles. Den Kontakt zum Düsterwald hielten wir nur durch Boten aufrecht. Daher war das Zusammentreffen mit Legolas vor einigen Sonnenläufen eher ungewöhnlich und er erkannte mich nicht sofort. Cala hat ihn jedoch bereits mehrfach getroffen. Sie halten Kontakt, wenn auch nicht offensichtlich, da Cala einer unsittlichen Verbindung entsprungen war. Keinem der betroffenen Häuser ist daran gelegen, die Verwandtschaft zwischen Cala und Legolas zu sehr zu offenbaren."

Schweigen hing im Raum. Cala war also die Tochter von Legolas! Was für eine Wendung. Was ich gehört hatte, musste ich erst einmal verarbeiten. Ich brauchte eine Zeit, um mir über das Gesagte klar zu werden. Cala gegenüber schwieg ich. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es ihr Recht war, eine weitere Person eingeweiht zu wissen. Allerdings vermutete ich stark, dass ihr eher daran gelegen war, die engere Verwandschaft zu Legolas nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen. Auch die Elben mit ihrer jahrhundertealten Weisheit sahen Inzest als Tabu an und ein Verstoß wurde in der Regel auch schwer geahndet. Das Legolas bisher davon verschont geblieben war, lag zum einen an der Verschwiegenheit des Hauses Glordoron, zum anderen an der Tatsache, dass Legolas königlicher Abstammung war. Für Cala schien es jedoch nicht nur wichtig zu sein, zu wissen, wer ihre Eltern waren. Den eher losen Kontakt, den sie zu Legolas aufrecht erhielt, tat ihr sogar noch eher gut.

So sah ich zwar Cala jetzt mit anderen Augen, aber ich zeigte es nicht. Vielmehr folgte ich ihrer Genesung. Es dauerte lange, bis sie wieder auf den Beinen war und am Kampftraining teilnehmen konnte. Aber Mallenloth bestand darauf, dass Cala sich nicht zu viel zumutete. Schließlich wusste sie, dass bald jede Hand, die ein Schwert führen konnte, gebraucht wurde.

Der Winter kam mit viel Kälte und hielt Mittelerde in eisigem Griff. Wir verließen die Enklave nur noch, wenn es unbedingt nötig war oder um die Wachen an den Grenzen abzulösen. Diese ertrugen die Unbill des Wetters mit stoischer Gelassenheit. Viele von ihnen hatten bereits den Fellwinter vor einigen Jahrhunderten miterlebt, daher erschien ihnen dieser Winter beinahe schon angenehm.

Aber auch dieser Winter ging zu Ende. Das Frühjahr kam allerdings nur langsam und zögerlich. Die Sonne hatte kaum Kraft, die grünen Grashalme aus der Erde zu locken. Auch die Nächte blieben noch ungewöhnlich kalt. Selbst zur Frühlingstagundnachtgleiche. Alban Eiler stand vor der Tür. Es füllte mich mit Sehnsucht, während ich grüne Kränze wand und Eier rot färbte. Auf die schönen Muster, die Sinéad jedes Jahr auf die Schalen malte verzichtete ich. Dafür hatte ich kein Talent. Für einen Moment hielt ich inne und schaute in die Ferne.

Wie mochte es ihnen jetzt ergehen? Für mich gab es keine Möglichkeit mehr zurück. Aber ich sehnte mich nach ihnen. Nicht, das mir das Leben in Cillien nicht gefiel, doch ich blieb ein Mensch unter all den Elben. Manchesmal zog es mich ins Küchengewölbe zu den anderen Menschen. Allerdings blieb ich dort nie lange. Ich wusste, dass sie insgeheim aufatmeten, wenn ich wieder ging. Schließlich gehörte ich nicht zu ihnen, sondern war de facto ihre Herrin. Ein Stand, der mir missfiel, doch hier in Mittelerde gehörte es zum täglichen Leben.

Mehr aus dieser stillen Sehnsucht heraus hielt ich fest an den keltischen Bräuchen, die mein Leben begleitet hatten. Anordil tolerierte mein Tun. Allerdings übertrug ich die Zubereitung der Speisen zu Alban Eiler lieber an Nibenchuku. Meinen Kochkünsten vertraute ich nicht. Allerdings verzichtete ich auf das obligatorische Opfer an die Götter. Die Elben, außer Anordil, der die Riten kannte, würden es nicht verstehen. Folglich beschränkte ich mich auf ein bisschen Wein, dass ich vergoß. Dabei bat ich die Götter um Vergebung.

Es war etwa drei Wochen nach Alban Eiler, als ich eines Nachts hoch schrak. Ein langgezogener, gequälter Schrei hatte mich geweckt. Ich lauschte in die Dunkelheit, doch ich hörte nichts mehr. Ich streifte das Gewand über, welches ich am Abend nur achtlos auf den Boden hatte gleiten lassen. Barfüssig schlich ich mich hinaus, wohlwissend, dass Anordil mich doch gehört hatte.

Es war kühl, obwohl das Frühjahr schon weit fortgeschritten war. Nach dem irdischen Kalender hatten wir Mitte April. Von draußen hörte ich nur ein Käuzchen rufen. Ich schlich ins Küchengewölbe. Hier schwelte ein bisschen Glut in der Feuerstelle. Gerade so viel, dass am Morgen das neue Feuer entfacht werden konnte. In der Kanne auf dem Tisch befand sich noch ein Rest kalter Tee. Ich goss ihn in einen tönernen Becher und trank ihn in kleinen Schlucken. Dann entfachte ich das Feuer neu. Der Morgen würde bald dämmern. Die Magd, die dann das Gewölbe betrat, würde sich freuen, dass diese Arbeit bereits getan war und mich lenkte es von meinen düsteren Träumen ab.

Als das Feuer aufloderte, setzte ich mich davor. Ich starrte hinein und versuchte mich an meinen Traum zu erinnern. Es war zuerst ganz harmlos gewesen. Ich hatte das Auenland gesehen. Prächtige Felder und grüne, saftige Wiesen. Eine runde Tür in einem grasbewachsenen Hügel. Gandalf, wie er in der Nacht durch diese Tür in die dahinter befindliche Behausung stürmte. Das Haar wirr und nass vom Regen. Er packt den Bewohner an den Schultern. Ein Kind wie es schien. „Weiß auch niemand davon", fragte er dieses barsch, „ist er gut versteckt?"

Das Kind drehte sich rasch um. Nun erkannte ich einen erschrockenen, doch wohl ausgewachsenen jungen Hobbit, welcher mit großen runden Augen auf Gandalf starrte. „Was, Gandalf", fragte er zurück. „Der Ring", hörte ich Gandalfs Stimme, „hole ihn aus seinem Versteck." Erkenntnis flackerte in den Augen des Hobbits. Dann rannte er zu einer Truhe und wühlte darin herum. Er zog ein Stück gefaltetes Pergament hervor. Blitzschnell entriss Gandalf dem Hobbit das Pergament und warf es ins Feuer. „Was machst du denn da", stieß der Hobbit hervor. Doch Gandalf antwortete nicht. Wie gebannt starrte er auf die Flammen, die gierig die pergamentene Hülle fraßen. Dann fasste Gandalf den Ring mit einer Zange und holte ihn aus dem Feuer. „Streck deine Hand aus, Frodo", wies er den Hobbit an, „er ist ganz kühl!"

Dies also war Frodo Beutlin! Er sah tatsächlich ein wenig so aus, wie Peter Jackson in interpretiert hatte. Allerdings war die Haarpracht nicht ganz so lockig und tiefbraun, sondern eher gewellt und mittelbraun. Die Augen erinnerten eher an das klare Meerwasser der Karibik, obwohl sie genauso schön groß waren. Damit hörten die Ähnlichkeiten bereits auf. Dieser Frodo hier war deutlich kleiner und drahtiger.

„Was siehst du? Kannst du irgendwas erkennen", hörte ich Gandalf fragen. Frodo starrte auf den Ring in seiner Hand. So schlicht, so unschuldig lag er dort. „Gar nichts", sagte er spontan, „da ist nichts." Gandalfs Gesicht entgleiste. Ergeben seufzte er, dann wandte er sich ab. „Warte", stieß Frodo plötzlich hervor, „da sind feine Linien. Es sind elbische Buchstaben, ich kann sie nicht lesen."

Anspannung lag auf Gandalfs Gesicht. Mit einem Schritt war er bei Frodo. „Das können nur wenige", murmelte er erklärend, „es ist die Sprache von Mordor, die ich hier nicht aussprechen will." „Mordor", unterbrach ihn Frodo ungläubig.

„In unsere Sprache übersetzt heißt es:", fuhr Gandalf ungerührt fort, „- _Ein Ring, sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden, ins Dunkel zu treiben und ewig zu binden._ – Dies ist der Eine Ring. Geschmiedet vom dunklen Herrscher Sauron in den Feuern des Schicksalsberges. Isildur schnitt den Ring von Saurons Hand und nahm ihn für sich."

Dann wechselte das Bild abrupt. Ich sah ein brennendes Auge. Es verbrannte mich mit seiner Hitze. Schwarze Gestalten in wallenden Roben, neun an der Zahl, auf düsteren Rössern, die Rauch durch die Nüstern ausstießen, galoppierten durch ein geöffnetes kohlschwarzes Tor. Angst war ihr Begleiter. In alle Himmelsrichtungen zerstreuten sie sich. Wo sie vorüber zogen, erstarrten die Herzen.  
Ich konnte die Angst beinahe spüren. Ich atmete nicht mehr, aus Furcht, die Gestalten könnten mich hören. Dann zerriss ein Schrei die Nacht, der mir bis ins Mark fuhr. Es war der Schrei, der mich geweckt hatte.

Ich war noch in meine Gedanken vertieft, als Anordil das Küchengewölbe betrat. Hinter ihm eilte die Magd vorbei, die eigentlich das Feuer entzünden sollte. Sie grüßte höflich und ging rasch in die Vorratskammer, um alles für das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Offensichtlich wollte sie warten, bis wir gegangen waren.

„Was ist geschehen, meine Sonne", fragte Anordil leise. Ich wandte mich zu ihm um. „Gandalf ist im Auenland", flüsterte ich, „ich sah ihn im Traum. Er war in einer Hobbithöhle und sprach mit einem der Hobbits – Frodo Beutlin. Jung, mit großen, traurigen Augen. Ich sah einen Ring in seiner Handfläche. Dann hörte ich einen markerschütternden Schrei. Kein Lebewesen kann diesen Schrei ausgestoßen haben." Ich erschauerte, wenn ich nur daran dachte.

Anordil setzte sich zu mir. Beschützend legte er seinen Arm um mich. „Gandalf hat den Ring der Macht gefunden", kommentierte er ruhig, „er wird dafür sorgen, dass er Sauron nicht in die Hand gelangt." „Das können wir nur hoffen", entgegnete ich. Die Magd kam aus der Vorratskammer. Sie musterte uns abwartend. „Wir sollten gehen", sagte Anordil, „bevor uns Nibenchuku aus dem Küchengewölbe wirft." „Sie ist noch nicht hier", antwortete ich. „Aber sie wird bald kommen", konterte Anordil und zog mich mit sich.

Im Frühsommer traf ein Bote aus Lórien ein. Glordoron empfing ihn diesmal alleine. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit wurden wir dazu gerufen. An der Versammlung nahm sogar Caladúneth wieder teil. Sie war soweit genesen, dass sie wieder fähig war am Rat teilzunehmen.

„Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid", begrüßte uns Glordoron knapp, „die Hohe Herrin Galadriel schickt Neuigkeiten von besonderem Interesse." Er schaute in die Runde. „Anscheinend ist das Geschöpf Gollum aus den düsterwaldischen Verließen entkommen", fuhr er fort, „Galadriel bittet jeden um Mithilfe, ihn wieder einzufangen." „Wir können keine Krieger abstellen, um dieses Wesen zu verfolgen", warf Baragond ein, „die Orks lassen uns kaum Zeit unsere Wacheinheiten abzulösen." Glordoron nickte zustimmend. „Daher werden wir nur in soweit mithelfen, als das wir unsere Grenze beobachten", sagte er, „sollte Gollum dort auftauchen, können wir ihn in Gewahrsam nehmen."

„Was ist mit Mithrandir", fragte Thinroval dazwischen, „er hat schließlich diesen Gollum in den Düsterwald gebracht. Weiß Galadriel seinen Aufenthaltsort?" Glordoron seufzte. „Seit einigen Wochen gibt es keine Nachricht von Mithrandir", entgegnete er, „weder weiß man wo er ist, noch wann er zurückkehrt. Er ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt." Dann wandte er sich an Cala. „Doch der Bote hat noch eine Nachricht mitgebracht", fuhr er nach einer kurzen Pause fort, „sie betrifft Cala." Er gab dem Boten einen Wink zu sprechen. Dieser erhob sich. „Die Hohe Herrin Galadriel bittet darum, dass Cillien ihr Lady Caladúneth für einen weiteren Sonnenlauf zur Verfügung stellt", sagte er mit einer leichten Verbeugung in Calas Richtung.

Diese senkte leicht den Kopf. „Ich werde der Aufforderung folgen", sagte sie, „sofern meine Dienste hier nicht benötigt werden." „Da ich weiß, dass Galadriel nicht ohne Grund eine versierte Diplomatin an ihrer Seite wünscht", sprach Glordoron, „lasse ich dich gehen. Eine Eskorte wird dich begleiten. Du wirst in drei Tagen zusammen mit dem Boten aufbrechen."

So kam es, das Cala erneut nach Lórien reiste. Den Sommer über waren wir mit vielen Dingen beschäftigt. Vor allem die ständigen Orkangriffe wurden allmählich unerträglich. Es verging kaum einen Tag, wo es nicht an den Grenzen kleine Scharmützel mit herumziehenden Orks gab. Nun machten sich die Vorbereitungen der vergangenen Sonnenläufe bezahlt. Cillien hatte kaum Verwundete und es wurde bisher niemand auf elbischer Seite getötet. Gespannt warteten wir auf Nachrichten. Doch es kamen keine Boten. Nur einige Gerüchte schafften es bis zu uns zu gelangen.

Flüchtlinge erzählten den Wachen an den Grenzen, was sich in Mittelerde zutrug. Angeblich wäre Osgiliath angegriffen worden. Die Stadt gliche einem Schlachtfeld. Nur noch gondorianische Krieger würden dort ausharren und sie gegen immer neue Orkhorden verteidigen. Keiner wusste, wie lange Osgiliath noch zu halten sei. Ein paar Wochen später hörten wir von anderen Flüchtlingen, dass Denethór, der Truchsess von Gondor, seinen älteren Sohn Boromir weggeschickt hätte, eine neue mächtige Waffe zu holen, um Gondor zum Sieg zu führen.

Immer neue Gerüchte machten die Runde. Gandalf sei gefangen im Orthanc. Saruman der Weiße ließe Wälder abholzen und etliche Orks hätten sich in seinem Herrschaftsbereich breitgemacht. Schwarzer Rauch stiege auf. Etwas was unsere elbischen Späher durchaus bestätigen konnten. Folglich hatte Saruman auf seine Maskerade verzichtet. Er zeigte nun sein wahres Gesicht. Beunruhigt wurden wir jedoch durch die immer wieder kehrenden Gerüchte über die Nazgûl, die gesehen worden waren. Bisher hatte es keiner von ihnen gewagt sich Cillien zu nähern. Doch das war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Der Herbst begann mit strahlendem Wetter. Die ersten rot und gelb gefärbten Blätter fielen langsam zu Boden. Die Bauern, die Cillien verpflichtet waren, brachten ihre Ernte ein. Allerdings wurden sie durch Wacheinheiten geschützt. Keiner mochte mehr alleine auf die Felder gehen. Das Risiko, dass Orks urplötzlich auftauchten wuchs von Tag zu Tag. Die Höfe glichen kleinen Festungen. Auf jedem dieser Anwesen wurde zumindest ein Elb untergebracht, der den Hof schützen sollte. Schließlich ernährten die Bauern uns, dann konnten wir auch etwas im Gegenzug für sie tun.

Heftige Herbststürme lösten das schöne Wetter ab. Rasch wurden die letzten Felder abgeerntet und die letzten Reben gepflückt. Cilliens Speisekammern quollen über. Alle hatten mit angepackt. Keiner war sich zu schade für die Arbeit. Selbst Glordoron hatte ein einfaches und recht praktisches Gewand angezogen, um mit Hand an zu legen. Jeden Abend fiel ich müde ins Bett. Tagsüber wurde gepflückt, geschnipselt und eingelegt. Keine Hand ruhte. Sogar den Bienen jagten wir das kostbare flüssige Gold namens Honig ab. Diese Aufgabe hatten Anordil, sechs weitere Elben und ich übernommen.

In der Morgendämmerung wollten wir uns aufmachen und die Bienenkörbe besuchen, die im Frühjahr im Wald verteilt worden waren. Doch die Nacht verlief alles andere als ruhig. Wie die Nächte zuvor fiel ich in einen tiefen Schlaf. Unruhig wälzte ich mich hin und her. Was ich träumte, ließ mich kaum Ruhe finden.

Vier Hobbits stapften tapfer hinter Elessar her, der rasch voranschritt. Trotz des hohen Tempos alberten die Hobbits noch miteinander herum. Jedenfalls zwei von ihnen. Einer, recht massig von der Gestalt, warf ihnen immer wider mal einen mahnenden Blick zu. Der vierte war der Hobbit, den ich bereits mehrfach im Traum gesehen hatte – Frodo Beutlin. Seine Hand suchte immer wieder einen Punkt auf seiner Brust. Als wollte er sich vergewissern, dass noch etwas an seinem Platze war, dass er dort verstaut hatte.

Sie wanderten über eine mit dünnem Gras bewachsene Ebene auf einen hoch aufragenden Felsen zu. Ich kannte diesen Ort. Vor einigen Sonnenläufen war ich bereits dort gewesen. Die Ruine auf dem Gipfel war unverkennbar. Elessar führte sie auf die Wetterspitze. Doch anstatt bei den Hobbits zu verweilen, verließ Elessar sie um die Gegend zu erkunden, nach dem er ihnen Kurzschwerter und Dolche gegeben hatte. Frodo fiel auf der Stelle in Schlaf. Was ich ihm nicht verübeln konnte. So ein Marsch war recht kräftezehrend, wie ich aus eigener Erfahrung wusste.

Die anderen widmeten sich dem Müßiggang. Bis einer auf die Idee kam, dass es doch nun Zeit zum Essen wäre. Ich sah, wie zwei der Hobbits in einer wahnwitzigen Geschwindigkeit Feuerholz zusammen suchten und ein kleines Feuer entzündeten, über dem der dicke Hobbit eine Pfanne erhitzte. Nach einander landeten darin Speck, Würstchen und diese kleinen roten fleischigen Knollen, die den Tomaten so ähnelten. Die Proviantsäcke der Hobbits schienen ungeahnte Vorräte zu beinhalten. Beinahe konnte ich den würzigen Geruch des Gebratenen riechen.

Auf alle Fälle roch Frodo es. Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf. „Was macht ihr denn da", fragte er überrascht. „Tomaten, Würstchen, knuspriger Speck ...", konterte einer mit vollen Backen. Der dicke Hobbit rührte in der Pfanne und häufte Essen auf einen Teller. „Wir haben dir auch was aufgehoben, Herr Frodo", sagte er geschäftig. Frodo schnellt hoch. Seine Augen huschten unruhig umher. Er musterte hastig die Umgebung. „Macht das aus, ihr Tölpel", sagte er barsch, während er das Feuer hastig austrat, „macht das aus!"

Entnervt zog einer der Hobbits den Teller aus der Reichweite der funkenstiebenden Aschewolke. „Na wunderbar", knurrte er, „Asche auf meinen Tomaten!" Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später ließ ein hohes Kreischen sie zusammenfahren. Erschrocken drehen sich die Hobbits um. Teller fallen zu Boden, während sie ungelenk nach den Schwertern greifen. Unheilvollen Schatten gleich tauchten die Nazgûl aus der Nacht auf. Mein Herz zog sich zusammen. Ich sah, wie sie sich den Hobbits näherten.

Mit einem heftigen Atemzug wurde ich wach und setzte mich aufrecht hin. Mein Herz schlug wild. Es hämmerte in meiner Brust. „Du spürst sie", hörte ich Anordils ruhige Frage. „Ja", antwortete ich, nach dem ich mich gefangen hatte, „ich fühle die Schatten der Nazgûl. – Sie sind ihrem Ziel ganz nah."

Fahrig zog ich mir einen Umhang um. Ich konnte jetzt nicht mehr schlafen. Die Kühle des Nachtwindes brachte mich zur Besinnung. Es war zum verzweifeln. Ich stand hier und schaute Richtung Ammon Sûl. Ich wusste, was sich in diesem Moment dort abspielte. Doch ich war zur Untätigkeit verdammt. Ohne etwas tun zu können, musste ich abwarten, was geschah. Warum nur? Was konnte ich tun, um die Dunkelheit von Mittelerde abzuwenden?

„Nichts kannst du tun", raunte mir Anordil zu, „nur warten, ob das Schicksal seinen Lauf fortsetzt, wie es sein soll." Seine Arme boten mir Schutz und Wärme. Geborgenheit ging davon aus. Gemeinsam erwarteten wir die Morgendämmerung. Als der erste schmale Streifen am Horizont erschien, machten wir uns fertig um Honig sammeln zu gehen. Von meinem Traum begleiteten mich nur die dunklen Gedanken.

Erst Tage später erreichte uns ein Adler, mit schlechten Neuigkeiten. Der schrille hohe Schrei des Tieres verhieß jedenfalls nichts gutes. Der Falkner unseres Hauses eilte mit dem erschöpften Vogel herbei. „Mithrandir ist gefangen", teilte er uns mit, nachdem er sich einige Zeit mit dem Adler beschäftigt hatte, „Gwaihir, der Herr der Adler muss Gandalf zu Hilfe eilen."

„Warum Gwaihir", fragte ich dazwischen, „wo ist Gandalf der Graue gefangen? Wäre es nicht besser, man würde dann ein Kontingent Krieger schicken?" Der Falkner beugte sich über den Adler. „Nein", entgegnete er entschieden, „Mithrandir ist im Orthanc in Gefangenschaft. Hoch auf den Zinnen der Feste. Nur ein geflügelter Freund kann ihn von dort erretten."

„Wie konnte es Gandalf gelingen eine Botschaft zu schicken", sinnierte ich. Der Adler kreischte. „Eine Motte brachte die Nachricht zu den Vögeln", übersetzte der Falkner, „jetzt suchen sie Gwaihir, den Herrn der Lüfte. Nur er kann Gandalf befreien."

Das war einleuchtend. „Schicke jeden Adler und Falken aus, die uns hier begleiten", befahl Glordoron, „sie sollen die Nachricht weiter verbreiten und Gwaihir finden." „Wie ihr befehlt", entgegnete der Falkner und eilte hinaus. Bald wimmelte es in der Luft von Vögeln. Sie flogen in alle Himmelsrichtungen.

Und es vergingen keine zwei Wochen bis wir Nachricht aus Imladris hatten. Gandalf war auf den Schwingen des großen Adlers Gwaihir eingetroffen. Erschöpft und ausgezehrt, aber lebendig. Beinahe zeitgleich mit ihm erreichte Frodo das letzte heimelige Haus. Dem Tode näher als dem Leben. Doch es schien wohl, als könne es Elrond gelingen ihm den Fängen der Dunkelheit zu entreißen.

Gespannt warteten wir auf den nächsten Falken, der kurz vor Mittwinter eintraf. Auf Elronds Ruf zum großen Rat waren etliche Vertreter der freien Völker gefolgt. Imladris war so gut besucht, wie seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr. Aus allen Teilen Mittelerdes kamen Botschafter. Beim Rat selber ging es wohl hoch her. Die Meinungen waren entzweit. Doch Gandalf war es wohl gelungen, Einigkeit zu erzielen.

„Jeder der freien Völker beanspruchte den Ring", sprach Glordoron, während er das Pergament überflog, „erst Mithrandir gelang es mit Hilfe der schwarzen Sprache, den Rat zu einen. Er machte ihnen klar, dass Sauron alles tun würde, um den Einen Ring erneut in seiner Macht zu wissen. – So wurde beschlossen, den Einen Ring zur Vernichtung dorthin zu bringen, wo er geschmiedet wurde ..." „Zum Schicksalsberg", entfuhr es mir.

Glordoron musterte mich durchdringend. „Ja, zum Schicksalsberg", bestätigte er, „es wurden Vertreter der freien Völker bestimmt, die Frodo Beutlin, den jungen Hobbit, der im Besitz des Ringes ist, zu begleiten." Er sah in die Runde.

„Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn und Boromir von Gondor, als Botschafter der Menschen, Legolas Thranduilion für die Elben, Gimli, Glóins Sohn von den Zwergen, drei weitere Hobbits, die Frodo nicht alleine ziehen lassen wollen und Mithrandir", zählte Glordoron auf, „sie werden Imladris nach Mittwinter verlassen."

Ich lehnte mich auf meinem Stuhl zurück. Die Kälte von draußen schien nun einen Weg in mein Herz gefunden zu haben. Es war soweit! Der Wettlauf zum Schicksalsberg hatte begonnen. Frodo hatte es geschafft, den Nazgûl zu entkommen und sich von der Attacke auf der Wetterspitze zu erholen. Das Schicksal war noch auf der Seite der Guten. Doch wie lange noch?

„Die Gemeinschaft der Neun", murmelte ich, „mögen sie siegreich sein."

to be continued ...


	47. Kampf um die Hornburg

Kampf um die Hornburg

Der nächste Winter kam und brachte erneut viel Kälte mit. In der Enklave wurde es unruhig. Jeder Elb fühlte nun, dass sich etwas Dunkles über Mittelerde ausbreitete. Viele Stunden verbrachte Anordil mit mir in den Übungssälen der Enklave. Neben meinen Fähigkeiten mit den elbischen Waffen versuchte er mich auch in Strategie zu schulen, was sich als hoffnungslos heraus stellte. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte die trockene Theorie nicht in meinen Kopf. Kampfstrategie würde nie mein Metier werden. Ich verließ mich lieber auf meinen Instinkt. Als Ausgleich für die kriegerische und eher waffenlastige Ausbildung versuchte ich mich jedoch auch in den übrigen elbischen Künsten zu üben. Was mir nicht immer mit Erfolg gelang. Für vieles hatte ich einfach kein Talent.

Wie an diesem Tag. Die Vögel zwitscherten in den Zweigen und der Himmel war strahlend blau. Allerdings täuschte dies über die tatsächlich vorherrschenden Temperaturen. Der Winter hielt uns mit eisigen Klauen fest.

„Verflucht", entfuhr es mir zum wohl Hundertsten Mal an diesem Morgen. Niniel hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt mir die Feinheiten der elbischen Stickereien beizubringen. Eine Tätigkeit, mit der sich wohlerzogene Elbendamen die Zeit vertrieben. Und etwas, was mir absolut nicht lag. Entnervt sah ich auf meinen Finger, auf dem sich ein Blutstropfen gebildet hatte. Die spitze Nadel hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Nicht nur die Seide hatte sie durchstochen, sondern auch ein weiteres Löchlein in meinem malträtierten Finger hinterlassen. Ich leckte das Blut ab und verzog das Gesicht. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde ich noch zum Vampir.

Niniel lachte. „Das wird schon", ermunterte sie mich, „ich habe Jahrhunderte gebraucht, um diese Kunst zu lernen." „Und ich soll es in wenigen Wochen lernen?", brummte ich zurück, „du überschätzt meine Lernfähigkeit." „Aber das Singen hast du doch auch sehr schnell gelernt", entgegnete sie und stichelte fleißig an ihrer Seide. „Für das Singen habe ich auch Talent", konterte ich, „für dieses Zeugs hier nicht."

Ich schaute auf meinen Stickrahmen. Ungelenk und hölzern wirkten die Seidenfäden auf dem hellblauen schimmernden Stoff. Kein bisschen elegant oder sphärisch. Wenn ich dagegen Niniels Arbeit betrachtete, erblasste ich vor Neid. Kein einziges Knötchen, kein einziger loser oder zu straffer Faden. Einfach perfekt. Von dem gleichmäßigen Stichbild bis zur geschmackvollen Auswahl der Farben.

Aber ich wollte wenigstens diese Arbeit zu Ende bringen. Ich mochte es nicht, etwas anzufangen und dann halbfertig abzubrechen. Auch wenn das Ergebnis alles andere als schön sein würde. Seufzend stich ich mit der Nadel in die Seide.

Ein langgezogener Ton ließ mich aufhorchen. „Autsch", stieß ich hervor. Automatisch leckte ich das Blut von meinem Finger. Das Horn kündigte einen Eilboten an. Rasch verstaute ich die Nadel im Nadelkissen. „Entschuldigt mich, Niniel", sagte ich höflich, bevor ich erleichtert aus dem mit Efeu bewachsenen Gebäude eilte, in dem Niniel wohnte.

Draußen raffte ich mein Gewand. Die eisige Kälte verschlug mir im ersten Moment den Atem. Doch ich verzichtete darauf zurück zu gehen und mir einen warmen Umhang überzustreifen. Das kurze Stück bis zum Hauptgebäude legte ich rasch zurück. Ich wollte noch vor dem Boten in Glordorons Arbeitsraum sein. Mir gelang es allerdings im letzten Moment. Anordil, Thinroval, Baragond und Nelliel waren bereits anwesend und hatten vor Glordorons Tisch Platz genommen. Kaum hatte ich mich auf meinen Platz gesetzt, da stürmte der Bote herein. Sein hellblondes Haar und der hohe Körperwuchs wiesen ihn als Galadhel aus, einem Bewohner Lóriens. Sein typisches graugrünes Gewand war fleckig und zeugte von der Hast seiner Reise.

„Mein Name ist Môrbrôg aus Lórien", stellte er sich vor, „ich bringe Kunde von der Hohen Herrin Galadriel, dem Hohen Herrn Celeborn und Herrn Elrond von Bruchtal." „Lasst euch nieder und berichtet", sagte Glordoron und deutete auf einen freien Platz. Elegant setzte sich der Elb nieder. Ich hatte ihn bei unserem Besuch in Lórien nicht gesehen. Vermutlich war er an der Grenze gewesen.

„Mittelerde steht vor dem Untergang", begann Môrbrôg, „die Elbenvölker ziehen sich nach Valinor zurück. Etliche Schiffe liegen in Mithlond vor Anker, um unser Volk nach Westen zu bringen." Glordoron nickte und warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu. Ich hielt ihm stand, denn schließlich hatte ich es ihm vorhergesagt, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Nun war er da - die Elben verließen Mittelerde. Meine Gedanken schweiften ab. Was würde geschehen, wenn sie nach Valinor zogen? Vor allem, was würde mit mir geschehen? Aufgrund meiner menschlichen Abstammung war mir Valinor verwehrt. Wie würde sich mein Schicksal erfüllen? Hier in Mittelerde? Oder sollte ich den Weg zurück wählen und dort meinem Ende entgegensehen? Ein leichter Händedruck lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Versammlung. Anordil hatte meine Hand erfasst. Seine Nähe wirkte beruhigend auf mich.

„.... gab Herr Elrond die Anweisung Bruchtal zu verlassen. Die meisten seiner Schutzbefohlenen begaben sich auf den Weg nach Mithlond. Nur wenige blieben zurück", fuhr Môrbrôg fort, „in Lórien rüstet man ebenfalls zum Aufbruch. Doch die Hohe Herrin, der Hohe Herr und Herr Elrond sind übereingekommen, dass Mittelerde nicht kampflos an den Dunklen Herrscher fallen soll. Sie erbitten Krieger von den Enklaven. Freiwillige, die an ein letztes Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen glauben und darauf, dass Mittelerde bestehen kann."

Glordoron nickte bedächtig. „Ich werde es in Cillien verkünden", sagte er, „es steht jedem frei, sich dem Bündnis anzuschließen, zu bleiben oder Mittelerde zu verlassen." Er wandte sich an Baragond. „Lasst es unter den Kriegern verbreiten", befahl er ihm, „jeder, der willens ist, sich Galadriels Wunsch zu fügen, soll sich bereitmachen." Baragond nickte knapp.

Ich hielt den Atem an. Das war etwas, was Tolkien nicht gesehen haben konnte! Jedenfalls wurde es nirgendwo in seiner Niederschrift erwähnt, dass die Elben den übrigen Bewohnern Mittelerdes zur Hilfe eilen würden. Es musste mit uns Fremden zusammenhängen. Diejenigen, die durch Zufall nach Mittelerde gelangten, so wie ich. Allerdings war mir bewusst, dass nicht nur meine Anwesenheit Einfluss auf den Lauf des Schicksals nahm. Auch Tolkien selber hatte durch sein Eintreffen in Mittelerde diese Veränderung mit beeinflusst. Sogar Tjanns Dasein schlug Kreise. Wie viele mochten noch unbewusst Einfluss auf die Zukunft nehmen? Was mochte noch kommen?

„Nelliel, bitte verfasst ein Pergament, in dem alles dargelegt wird", holte Glordorons Stimme mich zurück, „stimmt es noch einmal mit mir ab, bevor es heute Abend in der Enklave verlesen wird. Jeder Elb in Cillien soll davon Kenntnis erhalten. Anordil – schicke Boten zur Grenze, damit die Grenzwachen benachrichtigt werden." Über meine Grübelei hatte ich den Rest der Beratung versäumt.

Freundlich blickte er Môrbrôg an. „Und Ihr bedürft der Ruhe", sagte er zu ihm, „ich lasse ein Gemach für Euch herrichten." Er gab mir einen kleinen Wink. Ich nickte verstehend. Dann ging Glordoron hinaus. Die Versammlung war damit beendet.

Môrbrôg kam auf mich zu und verneigte sich knapp. „Herrin?", murmelte er fragend. „Folgt mir, Môrbrôg von Lórien", sagte ich beherrscht, der Aufruhr, der ihn mir von statten ging, sollte niemand bemerken. Anordil legte mir nur flüchtig eine Hand auf meinen Arm. Diese kleine Geste zeigte mir, dass er wusste, wie es in mir aussah. Ich ging hinaus auf den Gang. Môrbrôg folgte mir. Nach wenigen Schritten begegneten wir bereits einer Magd, die in unserem Haushalt Dienst taten.

„Luinen, eile und richte das mittlere Gemach im Gästetrakt", wies ich sie an, „dazu ein Bad und ein Tablett mit Speisen. Richte Nibenchuku aus, das es einen hungrigen Galadhel zufriedenstellen soll." „Ja, Herrin", antwortete sie, bevor sie sich hastig verneigte und davon lief. Als wir wenig später im Gästetrakt ankamen, war alles bereits erledigt. Das Bett war frisch bezogen, im Nebenzimmer stand ein mit dampfendem Wasser gefüllter Badezuber und auf dem kleinen Tisch befand sich ein Tablett mit reichhaltigen Speisen. Zufrieden ließ ich Môrbrôg in der Obhut zweier Mägde, die sich um alles weitere kümmern würden.

Anordil sah ich an diesem Tage erst in der Abenddämmerung wieder, als das Pergament verlesen wurde. Unruhe herrschte unter den Elben, als sie von den Ereignissen erfuhren. Viele waren es nicht, die dem Aufruf nach Mithlond Folge leisten würden. Die meisten entschieden sich für den Verbleib in Mittelerde und den Kampf gegen den Dunklen Herrscher. Anordil und Thinroval sammelten die Krieger um sich, die sich freiwillig meldeten. Es waren etliche, die noch einmal in die Schlacht ziehen wollten. Die Vorbereitungen wurden rasch und ohne Hektik vorgenommen.

Zwei Tage später war es soweit. Die vergangenen beiden Nächte hatten Anordil und ich für uns verbracht. Sogar Glordoron hatte dafür Verständnis. Er verzichtete auf die Mahlzeiten, die wir sonst gemeinsam an seiner Tafel einnahmen. Dafür waren wir auch sehr dankbar. Schließlich wussten wir nicht, wie oft wir noch die Gelegenheit haben würden, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Eine Schlacht war immer gefährlich. Egal wie groß oder klein sie sein mochte.

Am Morgen unseres Aufbruchs herrschte gedämpfte Stimmung in der Enklave. Selbst ich spürte es, als ich noch im Nachtgewand auf die Terrasse trat. Nebel wallte über den Boden, aus dem die ersten grünen Halme sprossen. Ein Kloß bildete sich in meinem Hals. Ich spürte eine Angst, wie ich sie nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Fröstelnd zog ich einen dicken Umhang um. Dann ergriff ich den Kelch mit Wein, der gestern übrigblieb und den Rest des Brotes und ging rasch zu meinem kleinen Altar. Mit geübten Bewegungen brachte ich ein kleines Opfer dar.

„Große Mutter Brigid", murmelte ich, „halte deine schützende Hand über dieses Heim und seine Bewohner. Herr des Feuers, Belenus, spende uns Wärme und Lebenskraft. Lugh, Herr des Krieges, schenke uns eine sichere Hand in der Schlacht. Sei uns Schild und Speer." Regungslos sah ich zu, wie die reinigende Flamme das Opfer verzehrte. Doch auch dies konnte meine Angst nicht besiegen. Erst als ich Anordils Anwesenheit fühlte, konnte ich ruhig durchatmen.

„Ich spüre Furcht in dir", sagte er leise, „warum? Die Schlacht ist noch fern." Langsam erhob ich mich. „Ja, sie ist noch fern", erwiderte ich, „doch nicht so fern, wie ich es mir in meinen Träumen wünsche. Schon bald werden wir Blut riechen, salzigen Schweiß schmecken und das Geräusch von Schwertern vernehmen, die sich kreuzen. Unsere Ohren werden die Schreie der Sterbenden hören. Der Tod wird uns begleiten, wenn wir aufbrechen."

Anordil zog mich zu sich. „Der Tod ist ein ständiger Begleiter in Mittelerde", erwiderte er, „das ist nichts ungewöhnliches. Jedes Mal, wenn wir die Enklave verlassen ist er an unserer Seite. Jedes Mal, wenn wir die Klingen mit den Orks kreuzen ist er dabei und nimmt sich die Leben, die er will."

„Aber ihr Elben seid unsterblich", entgegnete ich, „selbst der Tod kann euch nichts anhaben. Ihr kehrt ein in Mandos Hallen und erhaltet die Chance auf ein neues Leben – ein Leben in dem ihr immer noch nach Valinor reisen könnt." Ich schluckte, eine einsame Träne stahl sich aus meinem Auge. Anordil sah mich fragend an. „Doch ich werde dir nicht folgen können", stieß ich hervor, während ich die Träne wegwischte, „ich bin sterblich." ... und ich bin einsam unter euch Elben, schrie ihm meine Seele entgegen, keiner von euch fühlt was ich fühle, wenn der Tod mir begegnet.

Sanft nahm Anordil mich in die Arme. „Durch mein Blut bist du langlebig", sagte er ruhig, „wenn die Valar es wollen, so wirst du diese Schlacht überleben und noch viele Jahrzehnte an meiner Seite sein." Ich schloss die Augen. Er verstand es nicht. Selbst diese lange Zeit, die er mir in Aussicht stellte, war doch nur ein Augenblick für ihn. Eine Episode in einem unendlich langen Leben. „Ich spüre deine Einsamkeit", murmelte er und gab mir einen sachten Kuss, „ich wünschte, ich könnte sie dir nehmen."

Ich lächelte ihn an. Seine Nähe gab mir mein Selbstvertrauen zurück. Ich reckte mich etwas in die Höhe. „Du hast mir schon so viel gegeben", erwiderte ich, „viel mehr, als ich mir je erträumt hatte. Es ist nur, dass das Wissen um die kommende Schlacht mir diese Angst bereitet. Ich bin nicht perfekt, wie ihr Elben. Ich bin nicht so kraftvoll und so ausdauernd. Ich bin unzulänglich und sterblich. Etwas das ..." „Nein!", unterbrach er mich entschieden, „du magst sterblich sein, doch nicht unzulänglich. Du bist für die in elbischen Maßstäben kurze Zeit der Ausbildung eine hervorragende Kriegerin geworden, die sich durchaus mit elbischen Kriegern messen kann. Nicht umsonst hast du den Rang einer Schwertmeisterin erhalten."

Das war mir doch glatt entfallen! Trotz meiner Angespanntheit musste ich lachen. „Das hatte ich doch fast vergessen", meinte ich verblüfft, „du siehst, ich bin schon zu lange bei euch Elben." Liebevoll schlang er seine Arme um mich. „Du solltest das nie vergessen", mahnte er sanft, „doch nun wird es Zeit. Wir sollten uns rüsten. Die Stunde der Abreise naht. – Und außerdem bist du ganz kalt geworden."

Nun spürte ich es auch. Die Kälte war mir in die Glieder gekrochen. Rasch folgte ich ihm in unser Gemach. Anordil schürte in der Feuerstelle die Glut hoch und schon bald breitete sich wohlige Wärme aus. Etwas, was ich in den nächsten Tagen wohl schwer vermissen würde.

Als ich die Rüstung anlegte, stieg wieder Beklemmung in mir hoch. Anordil hatte sie nach dem Vorbild seiner eigenen anfertigen lassen. Ich sollte genauso gut geschützt sein wie er. Einer zweiten Haut aus Metall gleich schmiegte sie sich an meinen Körper. Die Lamellen, die wie ineinander verwobene Palmblätter aussahen, sorgten dafür, dass sie perfekt saß. Mit einer unwirschen Geste versuchte ich die Angst zu verscheuchen, als ich den Helm aufsetzte und den Umhang um die Schultern legte. Meine Schwerter waren scharf geschliffen, mein Bogen neu bespannt und die Pfeile sorgfältig gefertigt.

Luvalaes hatte uns bereits in der Morgendämmerung verlassen. Er hatte den Auftrag erhalten, sich bis nach Minas Tirith durchzuschlagen und von dort Informationen über die Pläne des Truchsessen zu erlangen. Eine vernünftige Wahl, denn er kannte Minas Tirith. Auch würde er dort wohl erneut Unterschlupf bei Tjann Grünauge finden können.

Mallenloth hatte eine Auswahl unter den Heilern getroffen. Gemeinsam mit fünf weiteren Heilkundigen würde sie die Krieger begleiten. Ich wusste, dass es Anordil nicht recht war. Er hatte lange mit Mallenloth darüber gesprochen. Aber er musste sich ihrem Wunsch beugen. Sie war schließlich erwachsen. Und sie war die beste Heilerin, die wir uns für die kommende Schlacht wünschen konnten.

Unter den strengen Augen Glordorons verließen wir schließlich wohlgeordnet die Enklave. Von ihm hatten wir uns tags zuvor verabschiedet. Er würde den Zug der Elben begleiten, die sich nach Mithlond begaben, um ein Schiff nach Westen zu besteigen. Allerdings wollte er nicht selber an Bord gehen. „Meine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen", hatte er augenzwinkernd gesagt, „zwar sehnt sich mein Herz nach dem Anblick meiner geliebten Gemahlin, doch Mittelerde ist mein Zuhause. Erst, wenn die letzten Elben aufbrechen um Valinor zu betreten, werde ich dem Ruf folgen."

Wir benötigten einige Tage bis zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Dort schlugen wir unser Lager auf. Zwei weitere Tage vergingen, bis nacheinander die Kontingente aus Lórien und Bruchtal eintrafen. Erfreut stellten wir fest, dass Haldir die Krieger aus Lórien anführte. Anstelle des graugrünen Umhangs trug er nun einen dunkelroten, der seine sorgfältig geputzte Rüstung verbarg.

„Wie schön, dich zu sehen, Freund Haldir", begrüßte Anordil ihn herzlich. „Ich grüße dich Anordil Glordoronion. Ich bringe ein Kontingent Krieger aus Lórien", antwortete dieser statt dessen, „wir sind schnell marschiert." „Sie sollen sich ausruhen, bevor wir weiterziehen", befahl Baragond, der zu uns getreten war. Haldir gab rasch Anweisung an seine Krieger. Dann gesellte er sich zu uns ans Feuer.

„Du hast dich entschlossen noch einmal in den Kampf zu ziehen?", fragte Anordil und reichte Haldir einen Becher mit Tee. Dieser nahm das heiße Getränk dankbar an. „Es zieht mich nicht nach Valinor", antwortete dieser mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln, „Mittelerde ist meine Heimat. Dafür sollte es sich lohnen zu kämpfen. - Und ich glaube an ein Bündnis zwischen den Völkern. Es hat damals funktioniert und es wird auch heute funktionieren." Erstaunlich offene Worte für den sonst so verschlossenen Haldir.

Er trank von seinem Tee. Dann drehte er den Becher in den Händen. „Die Hohe Herrin Galadriel ist besorgt", meinte er dann, „gleichzeitig ist sie sehr ruhig - erschreckend ruhig." „Die Zeit der Elben ist vorüber", warf Anordil ein, „Galadriel hat es als eine der ersten erkannt. Auch wir müssen uns dem stellen. Früher oder später folgen wir alle dem Ruf der weißen Möwen."

Haldir langte nach einem Stück Kaninchen, welches über dem Feuer bruzzelte. „Eher später als früher", entgegnete er, „ich fühle mich nicht berufen und meine Brüder auch nicht." Er wies mit dem Kaninchenschlegel zu einem der anderen Feuer, wo sich seine Krieger niedergelassen hatten. „Orophin wollte unbedingt an meiner Seite in die Schlacht ziehen", sagte er, „dabei sollte er es eigentlich besser wissen. Rûmil hatte sich auch freiwillig gemeldet, doch Galadriel ließ ihn nicht gehen. Sie braucht ihn an Naurovals Seite, bis wir die Schlacht für uns entschieden haben."

Anordil lehnte sich lässig zurück. Seine Augen spiegelten das Feuer wider. „Es ist nicht gesagt, dass wir die Schlacht gewinnen", konterte er, „wir können sie auch verlieren." Haldir schnaubte widerwillig. „Wir haben Saurons Brut bereits vor dreitausend Jahren geschlagen", knurrte er zwischen zwei Bissen, „und wir werden es wieder tun. – Bei Eru, wir sind Elben! Keiner kann uns ihm Kampf bezwingen." „Und doch zieht ihr euch aus Mittelerde zurück und überlasst es den Menschen mit dem Dunkel fertig zu werden", warf ich spitz ein. Haldir lächelte spöttisch. „Jedes Kind muss einmal lernen ohne seine Eltern auszukommen", entgegnete er mit leichter Schärfe, „die Menschen sind alt genug, um zu überleben. – Dieses Bündnis ist eine letzte Hand, die dem Menschenvolk gereicht wird. Danach sind sie auf sich allein gestellt. Ob sie dann mehr als ein Zeitalter überdauern, mag dahin gestellt sein."

Meine Güte, konnte es noch arroganter gehen? Haldir war wahrlich nicht der Elb, mit dem man über menschliche Belange diskutieren konnte. Zum Glück gelang es Anordil bald, ihn in ein harmloseres Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Nur wenig später, in der Abenddämmerung des folgenden Tages, stieß ein Kontingent Bruchtal-Krieger unter Erestors Führung zu uns. Überrascht zog Anordil eine Augenbraue hoch, als er den dunklen Noldo-Elben entdeckte. Er stand vom niedrig brennenden Feuer auf. „Ich grüße dich, Erestor von Imladris", begrüßte er den Elb. Die düstere Erscheinung Erestors, der vollständig in schwarz gekleidet war, ließ den wortkargen Elben äußerst gefährlich erscheinen. Selbst die hervorragend gearbeitete Rüstung glänzte eher in einem düsteren Altsilber. Ein Bild, das ich von ihm nicht kannte. Bisher war er mir nur als pedantischer Seneschall Elronds aufgefallen. Mit der Waffe in der Hand hatte ich ihn nie gesehen. Knapp nickte Erestor zur Begrüßung.

„Auch dir Gruß, Anordil von Cillien", antwortete er, „ich sehe, dass selbst deine menschliche Gemahlin es nicht schafft, dich von Schwierigkeiten fern zu halten." Anordil lächelte leise. „Schwierigkeiten würzen das Leben", entgegnete er schlagfertig, „außerdem zieht es meine Gemahlin genauso zu Schwierigkeiten hin wie mich." Er wies mit einer Hand zu mir hinüber.

„Ich grüße Euch, Erestor von Imladris", begrüßte ich den Noldo und reichte ihm einen Becher Tee. Mit einem sehr knappen Lächeln nahm ihn dieser entgegen. Er nippte kurz. „Habt Dank für den Trunk, Arwen von Cillien", sagte Erestor und wandte sich erneut Anordil zu. „Wo habt Ihr Glorfindel gelassen?", fragte Anordil, während er sich zurück ans Feuer setzte, „gerade ihn müsste es doch hinaus in die Schlacht ziehen." Erestor lachte verhalten. „Elrond beschäftigt ihn noch ein wenig", erwiderte er, „bevor unser edler Balrogtöter Sauron im Alleingang entgegentritt." Anordil lachte auf.

Von der Seite kam einer der Bruchtal-Heiler auf mich zu. Ich kannte ihn nur flüchtig. „Seid gegrüßt, Herrin Arwen von Cillien", sprach er mich an, „ich bin Thârion, einer der Heiler aus Elronds Schule. Ich bringe noch drei weitere Heiler mit." Flüchtig bemerkte ich diese hinter ihm. Sie waren in unauffällige dunkelbraune Gewänder gekleidet. Jeder trug zwei prall gefüllte, große Lederbeutel bei sich. Einer von ihnen hatte die Kapuze weit ins Gesicht gezogen. Eine Strähne silbernen Haares blitzte darunter hervor. „Seid willkommen an unseren Feuern, Thârion", begrüßte ich ihn, „die Heiler haben sich dort hinten niedergelassen unter Mallenloth's Führung. Ich bringe Euch zu ihnen."

Mit einer knappen Geste zu Anordil hin, verließ ich das Feuer. Thârion nahm seine Beutel. Er und seine Leute folgten mir. Als ich zurückkehrte, sah ich, dass sich Thinroval, Baragond, Haldir und die übrigen Gruppenführer eingefunden hatten. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt. Man sprach über Strategien, daher rümpfte ich bereits die Nase. Als dann noch begonnen wurde über alte Schlachten zu sinnieren, zog ich es vor an ein anderes Feuer zu gehen und mich dort zu den Kriegern zu gesellen, die mir bereitwillig Platz machten. Nach einem kargen Mahl aus Lembas schlief ich schnell ein.

In den nächsten Tagen kamen nach und nach weitere Elbenkrieger an, bis wir aus jeder Enklave, die Galadriel unterstützen wollten ein Aufgebot hatten. Am letzten Tag unserer Rast am Sammelpunkt, setzten sich die Hauptmänner und Strategen zusammen. In einer langen Besprechung legten sie die Kontingente fest und wer welchem Kontingent zugeordnet wurde. Heerführer Baragond verzichtete zugunsten Haldirs auf den Oberbefehl.

Am nächsten Morgen setzten wir uns in Marsch Richtung Rohan. Späher hatten berichtete, dass dort zahlreiche Orkübergriffe zu vermelden waren. Nach einem anstrengenden Marsch erreichten wir Edoras und fanden es leer vor. Doch nirgendwo sahen wir Anzeichen von Kämpfen. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass die Bewohner geflohen waren, bevor die Orks sich über sie her machen konnten.

„Sie werden wohl Helms Klamm aufgesucht haben", vermutete Haldir, „schon in früheren Zeiten diente diese Feste als Fluchtburg für die Rohirrim. Dort wähnen sie sich in Sicherheit." „Dieses Mal werden ihnen die dicken Mauern der Feste nichts nützen", entfuhr es Baragond, „Erestor und seine Späher berichten von einer gewaltigen Orkarmee die sich in Richtung auf das Gebirge in Marsch gesetzt hat." Beunruhigt schaute ich nach Nordwesten. Graue Wolken verdüsterten dort den Himmel.

„Wir sollten eilen, damit wir Helms Klamm noch vor den Orks erreichen", mahnte Anordil, „sonst war unser Bemühen umsonst. Das Volk Rohans hat nicht genügend Krieger, um dieser Übermacht etwas entgegen setzen zu können." Mir wurde übel, wenn ich an all die Frauen und Kinder dachte, die ich damals in Edoras gesehen hatte. Was sollte nur aus ihnen werden?

Haldir trieb uns daraufhin an. Den Elben schien das Marschtempo nichts auszumachen. Mir jedoch trieb es den Schweiß auf die Stirn, obwohl ich durchtrainiert war. Es dämmerte, als wir in der Ferne die Hornburg ausmachen konnten. Die hochaufragenden Mauern der Feste wirkten winzig und doch riegelten sie die Schlucht komplett ab. Der Berg dahinter schützte die Festung mit schroffen Felsen. Helms Klamm – ein treffender Name. Wir würden es erst in der Nacht erreichen. Immer wieder schickte Erestor uns einen seiner Späher, der die Bewegungen des Orkheeres meldete. Unaufhaltsam rückte es näher und es sah aus, als würden wir nur wenige Stunden vor ihnen eintreffen. Haldir befahl dennoch eine kurze Rast. Vielleicht die letzte, die wir je haben würden. Keiner sprach. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Die meisten um mich herum machten gleichmütige Gesichter. Viele scherzten sogar oder lachten übermütig wie Kinder. Den Elben war es egal, ob sie im Kampf fielen. Ihnen waren Mandos Hallen sicher.

Doch ich fühlte mich unwohl. Die Angst hatte mich erneut erfasst. Ich hatte viele Kämpfe hinter mir. Trotzdem war mir, als hätte ich meinen ersten jetzt vor mir. Ungewissheit nagte an mir. Ich war nur ein Mensch. Auch wenn Anordils Blut mir Langlebigkeit und die Resistenz gegen Krankheit geschenkt hatte. Ich blieb ein Mensch. Von allen, die mich hier umgaben, war ich es, die gewiss dem Tod ins Auge schaute. Ich wusste, dass die Möglichkeit bestand diese Schlacht nicht zu überleben. Was würde mich erwarten? Mandos Hallen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Die Anderswelt? Womöglich, doch es dies bedeutete die Trennung von Anordil. Für ihn war ich vielleicht nur eine Episode in seinem langen Leben. Würde er sich meiner erinnern? Vergaß er mich vielleicht am Ende aller Dinge?

Bevor ich weiter grübeln konnte, beendete Haldir unsere Rast. Mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme rief er uns in die Reihe zurück. Wir sollten einen guten Eindruck machen, wenn wir die Feste betraten. Bereits von weitem konnten wir die hektischen Bewegungen auf den Zinnen der Feste wahrnehmen. Selbst mir blieben sie nicht verborgen. Haldir war jedoch so umsichtig durch ein weithin schallendes Hornsignal unser Kommen anzukündigen. Dieser Ruf ging mir durch Mark und Bein.

Haldir ließ das Marschtempo nicht verlangsamen, während wir auf das geschlossene Tor zu schritten. Kurz bevor er auf den mächtigen Bohlen auflief, öffnete es sich. Diszipliniert reihten wir uns hinter Haldir ein. Von meiner Position aus konnte ich die Gesichter der überraschten Menschen sehen.

Voller Staunen blickten sie uns an. Hoffnung schimmerte in ihren Augen. Manche von ihnen fingen an zu weinen. Mit genauso viel Unglauben blickte uns König Théoden an, während Haldir sich knapp verbeugte.

Ich hatte den König einige Sonnenläufe nicht gesehen. Doch die Veränderung die er durchgemacht hatte fiel mir sofort auf. Als ich Théoden das letzte Mal sah, war er schwächlich und krank gewesen. Ein Schatten des Kriegers, der er einstmals war. Doch nun schien er sich erholt zu haben. Kraftvoll stand er dort. Entschlossen seine Männer zu einem heroischen Ende zu führen. „Wie ist das möglich?", fragte er fassungslos.

Haldir streckte sich ein wenig. Stolz stand er vor Théoden, auf den er beinahe hinunter blickte. „Ich bringe Kunde von Elrond von Bruchtal", sprach er mit einer leichten Verbeugung vor Théoden, „einst bestand ein Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen. Vor langer Zeit kämpften und starben wir Seite an Seite. – Dies Bündnis wird nun erneuert."

In diesem Augenblick sah ich, wie Aragorn die Treppe hinunter stürzte. Ohne aufzuhalten stürmte er an König Théoden vorbei. Seine Augen leuchteten schier vor Freude und Erleichterung. „_Mae govannen, Haldir o Lórien_", begrüßte er den Elb überschwenglich, „Ihr seid hier mehr als willkommen." Spontan umarmte er Haldir, was jener mit Überraschung registrierte. König Théoden schaute verblüfft drein.

Hinter Aragorn kam Legolas etwas langsamer die Treppe hinunter. Er grüßte Haldir höflich, wie es seinem Rang entsprach. Haldir gab uns ein knappes Zeichen mit seiner Hand.

Wie ein Mann schwenkte das Elbenheer links um und setzte die Bögen ab. Wir verharrten in absoluter Ruhe. Erst Haldirs nächster Befehl würde uns wieder in Bewegung setzen. Ich hatte einige Zeit gebraucht diese Disziplin zu entwickeln. Doch nun beherrschte ich sie zumindest soweit, dass ich nicht unangenehm auffiel. „Wieder mit den Menschen in die Schlacht zu ziehen erfüllt uns mit Stolz", hörte ich Haldir sagen.

Mit einer einladenden Geste wies König Théoden hinauf zur Halle. Haldir kam dieser Aufforderung nach. Mit eleganten langen Schritten ging er die Stufen hinauf. Stolz das Haupt gehoben. Durch einen unmerklichen Wink seiner Hand gab er seinen Hauptmännern Anweisung.

Wir teilten uns in Einheiten von je fünfundzwanzig Kriegern. Jeweils vier dieser Einheiten unterstanden einem erfahrenen Elbenkrieger. Und jeweils fünf davon unterstanden einem Hauptmann, der wiederum Haldir unterstand. Anordil befehligte eine davon. Baragond hatte diese Ehre abgetreten, er begnügte sich damit eine der kleinen Einheiten anzuführen. Ich konnte mich glücklich schätzen zu dieser Einheit zu gehören. Auch Thinroval gehörte zu den Freiwilligen. Als hervorragender Stratege hatte er einen Platz unter den Hauptmännern gefunden. Haldir schätzte seine Meinung sehr.

Doch vorerst konnten wir uns ausruhen. Unsere Einheit ging ein wenig zur Seite. Dorthin, wo man über den Wall blicken konnte. Die Menschen von Rohan betrachteten uns neugierig. In ihren Augen schimmerte Respekt und Hoffnung. Man grüßte uns ehrerbietig, wenn wir vorüber schritten.

Ohne unsere Kapuzen zu lüften, ließen wir uns nieder. Ruhig und gelassen. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Nach einer Weile sah ich Anordil von der Seite auf unsere Einheit zukommen. Ich erkannte ihn nur an der Art, wie er sich bewegte, da er ebenso wie wir alle noch die Kapuze über dem Kriegshelm trug.

„Edler Baragond", sprach Anordil leise, während er diesen knapp grüßte, „Haldir hat sich mit König Théoden besprochen. Folgende Anweisung gibt er nun weiter: die Krieger dürfen sich noch ein paar Stunden ausruhen. Durch Bedienstete der Lady Éowyn wird Wasser an uns ausgegeben. In der Schlacht wird Estel den Oberbefehl führen. Haldir postiert die Einheiten Silbermond, Nachtschatten, Wargtöter, Rotdorn und Eisdrache auf den Wällen der Hornburg. Thinroval wird mit seinen Kriegern auf die linke Flanke gehen und die übrigen sich auf der rechten Flanke hinter dem Hornwall postieren."

„Estel ist eine gute Wahl", brummte Baragond, „jeder, ob Elb oder Mensch, wird ihm folgen. Wirklich ein kluger Schachzug. Was ist mit Prinz Legolas? Zu welcher Einheit wird er gehören?" „Legolas wird zu mir in die Einheit kommen", erklärte Anordil, „auf die rechte Flanke, ebenso wie sein zwergischer Begleiter." „Ein Zwerg als Begleiter?", stieß Baragond ungläubig hervor, „seit wann gibt sich der Prinz mit den Höhlenwühlern ab?"

„Seit er von der Aufrichtigkeit der Zwerge überzeugt wurde", konterte Anordil scharf. „Was ist mit den Frauen und Kindern?", fragte Baragond ungerührt. Seine Ablehnung gegenüber den Zwergen war allgemein bekannt. Das er Anordils Spitze überhörte, wunderte mich daher nicht. Sein Blick wies auf die Frauen, welche mit tönernen Krügen zwischen den Elbenkriegern her eilten, um ihnen Wasser zu geben. „Die Frauen, Kinder und Alten, die nicht mehr kämpfen können wurden in das Höhlensystem unterhalb der Hornburg gebracht", erklärte Anordil, „die Frauen hier sind noch Freiwillige, die sich gemeldet haben, um die Krieger zu versorgen. Bei Beginn der Schlacht werden auch sie sich in Sicherheit bringen."

„Und die Kinder dort?", Baragond wies mit den Augen auf eine Gruppe Halbwüchsiger, von denen einer unsicher mit einem viel zu großen Schwert spielte. Anordil seufzte. „Es sind in unseren Augen noch Kinder", sagte er, „doch für die Rohirrim sind sie bereits alt genug, um ein Schwert zu führen." Der erfahrene Krieger erbleichte. Aber seine Mine blieb undurchschaubar. „Die Valar stehen uns bei", stieß er hervor, „der Krieg ist nichts für Kinder. Ist das Volk von Rohan bereits so verzweifelt, dass es seine Kinder in den Kampf schickt?" Anordil nickte nur schweigend.

„Dir kommt noch eine besondere Aufgabe zu", fuhr Anordil fort, „deine Einheit wird nicht nur hier den Wall verstärken, sondern auch ein Auge auf den Zugang zu den Höhlen halten. Kein Ork oder Uruk-hai darf bis dort durchbrechen." Anordil zeichnete rasch einen Grundriss in den Staub des Bodens. „Hier", wies er auf eine Stelle, weit im Inneren der Hornburg, „an dieser Stelle führt eine Treppe in die Tiefe. Dahinter gibt es einen Durchgang, der zu den Höhlen führt. Dieser wird verschlossen werden. Sollte es Saurons Brut gelingen bis in die Hornburg zu gelangen, so musst du diesen Durchgang halten. Falls er nicht mehr zu halten ist, so führst du mit deinen Kriegern die Frauen und Kinder auf einem geheimen Pfad ins Gebirge."

Baragond lächelte verhalten. „Und wer kennt diesen geheimen Pfad?", fragte er. Anordil lächelte zurück. „Lady Éowyn", antwortete er, „sie ist unter den Frauen." Er winkte mich heran. „Arwen kennt sie. Sie wird dir helfen, mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten", wies er mich an, „und außerdem soll sie mit mir zwei alte Bekannte begrüßen." „Sie ist entschuldigt", grinste Baragond, „aber nur für kurze Zeit."

Anordil zog mich mit sich. Neugierig folgte ich ihm durch die Hornburg. Die Menschen machten uns bereitwillig Platz. Im Schatten der Säulen warteten wir, bis zwei Männer aus der Halle kamen. Ich erkannte Aragorn und Prinz Legolas. Ruhig traten wir aus den Schatten auf sie zu.

„_Chen suilam, Legolas Thranduilion a Estel_ – wir grüßen euch, Legolas Sohn des Thranduil und Aragorn", grüßte Anordil höflich. Seine Stimme zauberte ein Lächeln auf Legolas Gesicht. Überrascht sah er zu ihm. Er hob an um etwas zu sagen, doch Aragorn kam ihm zuvor. „Wie freue ich mich", stieß dieser spontan hervor, „seid willkommen, Anordil Glordoronion. - Wer ist der Kampfgefährte an deiner Seite?"

Ich schmunzelte. „Eure Augen sind müde, Herr Aragorn, dass sie mich nicht erkennen", antwortete ich stattdessen. „Arwen Ceridwen Glordoroniell", stieß Legolas erfreut hervor, „ich hatte nicht geglaubt, euch beide gesund wiederzusehen. Doch von Herrin Éowyn bekam ich die Nachricht, dass ihr beide vor einigen Sonnenläufen in Edoras gesehen worden wart. Es gab mir die Sicherheit euch am Leben zu wissen."

Aragorn deutete an die Seite. „Haldir formiert seine Leute", sagte er, „wird er euch nicht vermissen?" „Er sah uns bereits", entgegnete Anordil, „da ich einer seiner Hauptleute bin, gab er uns schon Anweisung." „Wir wollten euch nur kurz begrüßen, bevor es in die Schlacht geht", warf ich ein. Aragorn lächelte mich fragend an. „Als wir uns das erste Mal trafen, sagtet Ihr, Ihr würdet um die Zukunft wissen", sprach er, „wenn dem so ist, dann sagt uns, wie wird die Schlacht ausgehen?"

Ich lächelte müde. Woher sollte ich das wissen? Durch so viele Gegebenheiten änderte sich das Schicksal. Nirgendwo bei Tolkien hatte ich gelesen, dass die Elben ein Heer nach Helms Klamm schickten. Und doch waren wir nun hier. Vage erinnerte ich mich, dass in dem Film, den ich einmal sah, diese Version gezeigt wurde. Doch würde die jetzige Schlacht wirklich ein gutes Ende finden?

„Bereits meine Anwesenheit auf der Hornburg verändert die Zukunft", entgegnete ich voller Zuversicht, die ich kaum fühlte, „doch seid dessen gewiss, dass es einen neuen Morgen gibt." Anordil berührte mich sanft am Arm. Seine Berührung mahnte mich, nicht zuviel preiszugeben. „Wir müssen nun gehen", drängte er, „unsere Krieger warten." Wir nickten den beiden zu. Aragorn streckte seine Hand aus. Sie war warm und fest, als ich sie umschloss. „Viel Glück", sprach er, „mögen die Valar mit uns sein." Auch Anordil drückte er die Hand. Legolas nickte nur gemessen. Dann eilten die beiden davon.

Anordil ging mit mir zurück zu meiner Einheit. Bevor wir diese erreichten, zog er mich in den Schatten eines Durchganges. „Es wird vielleicht kein Morgen geben", sagte er nachdenklich, „jedenfalls für viele Krieger, die hier stehen. – Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich im Morgengrauen in die Arme schließen kann. Die Zeit, welche die Valar uns gaben trage ich in meinem Herzen. Selbst, wenn wir diese Schlacht gewinnen, so werden doch viele in Mandos Hallen eingegangen sein. Sollte ich einer davon sein, so trauere nicht um mich. Ich werde dort auf dich warten."

Er zog meine Hände zu seiner Brust. Unter dem kalten Metall der Rüstung konnte ich seinen Herzschlag erahnen. Mein Herz wurde schwer und ich hatte Angst. „Niemand weiß, was die Zukunft wirklich bringt", erwiderte ich tapfer mit rauher Stimme, „mein Leben gehört Belenus, Brigid und Lugh. Ich bin sterblich - der Eingang in Mandos Hallen ist mir verwehrt, aufgrund meiner Geburt. Auch die Tropfen deines Blutes werden daran nichts ändern. Gerne würde ich mit dir alle Ewigkeit verbringen, doch ich weiß, ..." Sanft verschloss Anordil meine Lippen mit den seinen. „Bei den Valar, ich werde sie um ihre Gunst bitten", sagte er inbrünstig, „versprich mir nur, dass du auf dich aufpasst."

„Das ist das einzige, was ich dir versprechen kann", entgegnete ich. Wir küssten uns ein letztes Mal, bevor wir aus dem Schatten traten. Baragond erwartete uns bereits. Ich gesellte mich zu den Kriegern. Der Blickwechsel zwischen Anordil und Baragond entging mir nicht. Passe auf sie auf, schien Anordil zu sagen, bevor er weg eilte.

Baragond wandte sich zu uns. „Wir werden mit den übrigen Einheiten diesen Teil des Walls verstärken", sagte er, „ihr postiert euch zu je fünf Kriegern auf folgende Positionen." Ich hatte bereits öfters in Baragonds Einheit Wachdienste verbracht. Daher waren mir die Krieger bekannt. Ich konnte mich blind auf sie verlassen und wir waren gut eingespielt. Ein Vorteil angesichts der Schlacht. Doch Baragond teilte mich keiner der Gruppen zu. „Arwen wird in meinem Verband kämpfen", sagte er zum Schluss.

Überrascht sah ich ihn an. „Ich spreche kein Rohirrisch", sagte er als Begründung, „in jedem Verband ist mindestens einer der Rohirrisch spricht. Du bist dieser in meinem Verband." Gut, dagegen konnte ich nichts sagen. Widerworte hätten auch keinen Zweck gehabt. Baragond war der Befehlshaber, also gehorchte man. Schweigend begaben wir uns auf unsere Plätze.

Dann begann das Warten. Die Menschen um uns herum fingerten nervös an ihren Waffen. Manche strichen wieder und wieder über die Bogensehne. Andere drehten Dolche in ihren Händen. Wiederum andere kauten auf ihren Lippen oder an den Fingernägeln. Wie gut konnte ich sie verstehen! Auch ich hatte Angst und ich roch die Angst, die von ihnen ausging. Doch ich durfte keine Angst zeigen. Stoisch verharrte ich neben Baragond. Die Kapuze weit ins Gesicht gezogen. Aber unter meinem Umhang spielte meine Hand mit dem Ring, den mir Anordil zu unserem Bündnis schenkte. Als könnte dieses Kleinod mir die Stärke geben, die ich so nötig brauchte.

Die Nacht war finster. Die Fackeln, welche die Rohirrim aufgestellt hatten, flackerten unruhig im Wind. Sie warfen gespenstische Schatten auf die trutzigen Felsquader der Burg. Der Wind frischte auf. Unangenehm blies er ins Gesicht. Dunkle Wolken begannen den Himmel noch mehr zu verdüstern. Sie verdichteten sich. Vereinzelt zuckten Blitze. Dumpfer Donner grollte heran.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis der Regen einsetzte. Die meisten Fackeln verloschen und tauchten die Hornburg in eine tiefe Finsternis. Nur die Blitze erhellten nun die Nacht. Regungslos blieben wir stehen. Die Rohirrim um uns waren unruhig. Manche von ihnen senkten den Kopf mit Resignation in den Augen. Ein Aroma unerträglicher Furcht legte sich über die Hornburg. Die Menschen von Rohan hatten Todesangst. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie den Regen als Zeichen deuteten, dass selbst der Himmel sich gegen sie verschworen habe. Dagegen konnte selbst die Anwesenheit einer Elbenarmee nicht helfen.

Unheimliche Geräusche drangen aus der Dunkelheit an die Ohren von Mensch und Elb. Ein Frösteln lief über meinen Rücken. Dumpfe Trommeln, stampfende Füße sowie unartikulierte Laute. In der Schwärze der Nacht sah man Bewegung. Das Flackern von Tausenden von Fackeln erhellte schaurig die Dunkelheit. Eine auf und ab schwingende unbestimmbare Masse kam näher. Ich schluckte nervös.

Baragond neben mir stand völlig ruhig. „Orks", flüsterte er, „und Uruk-Hai. Mehr als genug für unsere Bögen und Schwerter. Die Nacht wird blutig werden." Ich war froh, dass ich nicht die scharfen Augen der Elben besaß. Allein die Geräusche, die das Herannahen der Orkarmee begleitete, jagte Schauer über meinen Körper. Unruhig fuhr meine Zunge über die trockenen Lippen.

Dann hörte ich Aragorns Stimme. „_Ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!_ – Zeigt ihnen keine Gnade, denn auch ihr werdet keine von ihnen erhalten!", schrie er gegen den Regen an. Die Elbenkrieger zeigten keinerlei Gefühlsregung. Dagegen wurden die Menschen unruhig.

Nun konnte auch ich die Orkarmee sehen. Eine wogende Masse, die sich undeutlich von der Schwärze der Nacht abhob. Sie trampelten. Sie tobten in Vorfreude auf das kommende Gemetzel. Rhythmisch schlugen sie ihre Speere auf den Boden. Dum, dum, dum - hallte es dumpf. Die Erde erzitterte. Unheilvolle Laute hallten durch die verregnete Nacht. Begleitet vom tierisch anmutenden Gebrüll der Orks.

Die Angst zog meinen Magen zusammen. Heftig atmete ich ein, während ich mühsam nach Beherrschung rank. Die Geräusche mussten bis in die tiefsten Höhlen der Hornburg schallen. Was mochten die Frauen und Kinder dort fühlen? Die, die sich dort in Sicherheit wähnten?

Meine Augen huschten zu Baragond. Wie ein Fels stand er dort. Unerschütterlich. Wann kam endlich der Befehl, die Bögen zu spannen, fragte ich mich. Es musste doch soweit sein! Unauffällig fühlte ich nach meinem Bogen. Ich hoffte, dass diese kleine Bewegung nicht von Baragond registriert wurde. Damit riskierte ich eine Bestrafung, wenn die Schlacht vorbei war. – Falls wir überleben sollten!

Dann kam endlich der erlösende Befehl. „_Tangado a chadad!_ – Bereitmachen zum Schießen!", hörte ich Aragorns Stimme. Die Elbenkrieger zogen emotionslos ihre Pfeile. Gelassen spannten sie die Bögen. Auch ich legte mit einer geübten Bewegung einen Pfeil ein. Langsam spannte ich den Bogen und suchte mein Ziel. Etwas lauter hörte ich die Stimme des rohirrischen Hauptmanns Gamling. Er gab den Befehl auf Rohirrisch. Ich bemerkte, dass die Rohirrim diesem ebenfalls nachkamen.

Unten in der Dunkelheit rückte Sarumans Armee beständig näher. Unendlich dehnten sich die Sekunden. Dann, unbeabsichtigt, löste sich der erste Pfeil. Ein alter Mann auf den Zinnen der Hornburg hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, den starken Bogen zu halten. Einsam schoss der Pfeil in Richtung der Orkarmee – und fand ein Ziel. Ich hielt den Atem an. Unbeirrt hielt ich meinen Bogen gespannt. Ich wartete auf Baragonds Befehl.

Eine todesähnliche Stille legte sich über die Schlucht, als der Ork zu Boden stürzte. Es schien, als würde Mittelerde den Atem anhalten. Der folgende Aufschrei der Orks war weithin zu hören. Danach kamen sie. Mit Urgewalt brandeten sie gegen die Mauern der Hornburg.

Die Schlacht hatte begonnen!

Baragond senkte unmerklich seinen Kopf. In der selben Sekunde flogen weißgefiederte Pfeile auf die Orks zu. Jeder von ihnen fand sein Ziel. Auch meiner schoss von der Bogensehne. Immer wieder sandten wir Pfeilsalven auf die Orks hernieder. So lange, bis wir keine Pfeile mehr hatten.

Um mich herum fielen Menschen und Elben getroffen von Orkpfeilen. Ein Ächzen und Stöhnen drang an mein Ohr. Unwirklich, wie durch dicke Watte gedämpft. Selbst die Schreie der Verwundeten nahm ich nicht richtig wahr.

Automatisch zog ich meine Schwerter, nachdem die Pfeile zur Neige gegangen waren. Einmal hatte ich den Eindruck, als hätte ich Aragorns Stimme gehört, wie sie laut nach Legolas schrie. Doch ich konnte mich täuschen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später erschütterte eine gewaltige Explosion den Klammwall. Erschrocken hielt ich mich an der Mauer fest.

Saurons Schergen besaßen Sprengstoff? Ungläubig starrte ich auf die gewaltige Lücke, wo vormals eine solide Mauer stand. Hastig ging mein Atem. „Du musst in die Höhlen!", schrie mir Baragond zu, während er mit einem gewaltigen Hieb einen Ork tötete, der sich über die Mauer schwang.

Dann war ich ebenfalls in Nahkämpfe verwickelt. Unaufhörlich schwang ich meine Schwerter. Ich sah, wie Kampfgefährten fielen. Ich hörte die Todesschreie der Rohirrim, als sie gemetzelt wurden. Ich hörte Aragorns Stimme. „_Na barad!_ – Zur Festung!", hallte es über die Kämpfenden. In der Ferne sah ich Haldirs schimmernde Rüstung. In seiner Nähe musste auch Anordil sein. Doch ich konnte ihn nicht erblicken.

„_Na barad, Haldir!_", vernahm ich Aragorns Stimme ein weiteres Mal. Dann sah ich, wie Haldir fiel. Der gewaltige Streich eines Orks streckte ihn nieder. „Haldir!", brüllte ich, den Tränen nah. Um ihn herum sah ich Elben, die sich gegen die Übermacht wehrten und verloren.

Heißer Schmerz durchzuckte mich, als mich ein Orkschwert traf. Mit letzter Kraft riss ich mein Schwert hoch und streckte den Ork nieder. Schweratmend ging ich in die Knie. Dann wurde es schwarz um mich.

Erst Baragonds harte Hand holte mich zurück. Man hatte mich notdürftig verbunden. „Ich befehle dir, in die Höhlen zu gehen!", wies er mich barsch an, kaum, dass ich etwas erkennen konnte. „Anordil", murmelte ich leise, „was ist mit ihm?" „Ihm geht es gut", brummte Baragond, „er ist in der großen Halle." „Ich will zu ihm", sagte ich, während ich mich hochstemmte.

Baragonds Hand schoss vor und packte mich an meiner verletzten Schulter. Unwillkürlich jaulte ich auf vor Schmerz. „Anordil wird mich in Morgoth' tiefsten Kerker schicken, wenn ich dich nicht in die Höhlen bringe", unterbrach er mich schroff, „außerdem ist das ein Befehl!" Ich zuckte zusammen.

Ich hatte wohl nichts zu melden. Aber ich kannte Baragond und ich kannte Anordil. Folglich blieb mir keine andere Wahl, als mich zu fügen. Schweren Herzens tastete meine Hand zu den Schwertern. Nur eines davon würde ich jetzt führen können. Für das andere fehlte mir die Kraft. Die Wunde in der Schulter war zu schmerzhaft.

Aufstöhnend nahm ich den Weg zu den Höhlen. Zwei junge Rohirrim bewachten den Zugang. Sie wären für keinen Ork würdige Gegner. Furcht sprach aus ihren Augen, als sie uns sahen. Baragond hatte weitere Krieger mit mir geschickt. Alle waren sie verwundet. Doch sie würden noch genug Kraft besitzen, um den Zugang zu den Höhlen lang genug zu verteidigen.

Einen davon kannte ich. Es war Nimbrethil, ein erfahrener Krieger unter Thinrovals Kommando. Erschöpft lehnte ich mich gegen die Wand. Ich musste viel Blut verloren haben. Jede Bewegung wurde zur Anstrengung. „Herrin Arwen", sagte er zu mir, „Ihr solltet in die Höhlen gehen. Hier draußen könnt Ihr nichts mehr erreichen." „Ich warte auf Nachricht von Anordil", antwortete ich hartnäckig und verbiss den Schmerz.

In diesem Augenblick kamen etliche Rohirrim, die Verletzte brachten. Unter ihnen auch Elbenkrieger. Unruhig blickte ich über die Leiber. Doch Anordil war nicht dabei. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Doch dann sah ich Haldir. Sein Umhang glich einem Leichentuch. Bleich war sein Gesicht, verunziert von zahlreichen Blutspritzern. Schwarzgrünes Orkblut besudelte seine Rüstung. Hastig stand ich auf und ging zu der Trage. Er schien nicht mehr zu atmen. Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Brust. Durch die Rüstung spürte ich nichts.

Aber ich musste Gewissheit haben. Also legte ich meinen Finger auf seinen Puls. Schwach, ganz schwach spürte ich ein Flattern. „Er lebt noch", stieß ich hervor, „bringt ihn in die Höhlen. – Rasch!" Ich stolperte hinterher. Nimbrethil nickte wohlgefällig. Er hatte mich nun doch noch dazu gebracht, die sicheren Höhlen aufzusuchen. Sei es auch nur, um Haldir zu begleiten.

Als wir die Höhlen betraten, musterten uns erschrockene Augen. Frauen drängten sich zwischen den Stalagmiten zusammen. In ihren Armen die vor Angst starren Körper kleiner Kinder. Éowyn stand als eine der wenigen aufrecht. In der rechten Hand hielt sie ein Schwert, welches sie sinken ließ, als sie in uns Freunde erkannte.

„Helft den Verwundeten bis unsere Heiler aus der Schlacht kommen", sagte Donnadhor, ein Krieger der Galadhrim, auf Sindarin. Ich packte seine Schulter. „Sie verstehen kein Sindarin", warf ich ein, „sprichst du Rohirrisch?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „So überlasse das Reden mir", befahl ich und fuhr auf Rohirrisch fort, „wir bringen Verwundete, die nicht mehr kämpfen können, Herrin Éowyn. – Habt Ihr hier einen Platz, um sie zu versorgen bis unsere Heiler hier hinunter kommen können?"

Sie kam auf mich zu. „Ja", bestätigte sie rasch, „bringt sie dort hinten hin. Wir haben Verbandszeug und schmerzstillenden Kräutersud." Mit gebieterischer Stimme befahl sie einigen Frauen Wasser heiß zu machen und die Wunden zu säubern. „Herrin Éowyn", sprach ich sie an, „einer der Elbenkrieger ist schwer verletzt. Ich weiß, dass Ihr ein wenig von der Heilkunde versteht. Seht ihn Euch an, bitte."

„Gern", erwiderte sie. Ich ging zu Haldirs Trage. Die Rohirrim-Burschen hatten sie auf den Fels gesetzt. Ein entsetzter Laut entfuhr Éowyn. „Bei allem, was uns heilig ist!", stieß sie hervor, „es ist ein Wunder, dass dieser Krieger noch am Leben ist." Rasch nahm sie die Wunden in Augenschein. Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Ich kann nur die Blutungen stillen und die Wunden nähen", erklärte sie, während sie aufstand, „der Rest liegt in der Hand der Götter." Sie blickte sich um.

„Freeda!", rief sie laut, „ich brauche Nadel und Sehne hier und zwar rasch." Die angesprochene Frau eilte davon. Nur wenige Minuten später kam sie wieder. In der Zwischenzeit hatten wir damit begonnen Haldir aus seiner Rüstung zu schälen. „Ich brauche Eure Hilfe mit diesen Knoten", sagte Éowyn zu mir, „elbische Rüstungen sind mir nicht bekannt." Ich nickte nur schweigend und löste so schnell es ging die Knoten. Stück für Stück nahm ich die Rüstung ab. Die hellgraue Tunika darunter war blutgetränkt. Dann lag Haldir vor uns.

Nun konnten wir das ganze Ausmaß der Verletzungen sehen. Mir kamen die Tränen. Es erschien mir schier unmöglich, dass er diese überleben würde. Ich hoffte nur, dass Mallenloth bald in die Höhlen kam. Trotzdem begann ich Éowyn zur Hand zu gehen, so gut es ging. Wie lange es dauerte, konnte ich nicht sagen, aber letztendlich waren die Wunden versorgt. Jede war sorgfältig vernäht und mit einer Kräuterpaste bestrichen worden. Breite Leinenstreifen bedeckten nun Haldirs Körper.

Éowyn strich sich erschöpft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ihr Handrücken hinterließ eine schmale Blutspur auf ihrer hellen Haut. Auch ich lehnte mich zurück. Alles tat mir weh. Der anfängliche Schmerz in der Schulter war einem dumpfen Pochen gewichen. Ich verzog mein Gesicht und tastete nach dem Verband. Als ich meine Hand zurückzog war sie rot von Blut.

„Ihr seid auch verletzt?", fragte Éowyn mich. Mir wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn wieder klar zu bekommen. „Ja, ein Orkschwert traf mich an der Schulter", murmelte ich, bevor ich mich setzen musste. Energisch schlug Éowyn den Umhang zur Seite. Damit konnte ich auch einen Blick auf die Schulter werfen. Der notdürftige Verband war mit Blut getränkt.

„Ihr bleibt hier sitzen", befahl sie mir, „ich brauche frisches Verbandszeug. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Damit eilte sie davon. Mit dem Rücken lehnte ich mich an einen Tropfstein. Ich schaute in die Runde. Die Höhle schien recht groß zu sein. Tropfsteine in allen Größen und Varianten wuchsen in die Höhe oder von der hoch über uns befindlichen Decke herunter. Im Schein der Fackeln glitzerten die Tropfsteine in tausend Farben. Als wären Millionen kleiner Diamanten in ihnen verborgen. Dazwischen sah ich blasse Flechten und Moose. Ein Zeichen für die Feuchtigkeit, die hier herrschte. Woher kam sie?

Jetzt erst fiel mir auf, dass ich immer noch den Kriegshelm trug. Mit meiner gesunden Hand nahm ich ihn ab. Dann atmete ich durch. Ich schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte mich zu konzentrieren. Irgendwo in den Höhlen rauschte Wasser. Ein unterirdischer Fluß? Leider konnte ich die Richtung nicht herausfinden. Die Geräusche in der Höhle waren zu vielfältig. Ihr Echo hallte hundertfach von den Wänden wieder. Das angstvolle Wimmern der Kinder, die Kampfgeräusche von oben und das Stöhnen der Verwundeten vermischte sich zu einer beängstigenden Kakophonie.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn Ihr warten musstet", stieß Éowyn atemlos hervor, „es sind so viele Verletzte. – Zeigt mir Eure Schulter." Sie half mir den Umhang ablegen. Kritisch beäugte sie den Verband. „Die Rüstung muss runter und der Verband auch", befahl sie kurzerhand. Ungern trennte ich mich von dem schützenden Metall. Ich öffnete die Rüstung auch nur soweit, dass Éowyn meine Schulter behandeln konnte.

Ich stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, als sie den Verband entfernte. Frisches Blut sickerte nach. Rasch säuberte sie die Wunde mit einem Sud, in dem wohl auch etwas betäubendes war. Jedenfalls ließ der Schmerz nach. „Trinkt das", wies sie mich an und reichte mir einen Becher, „ich weiß zwar nicht, ob es bei Euch Wirkung zeigt, weil ich es bei Elben noch nicht versucht habe." Das Gebräu roch bitter. „Ich bin keine Elbin", erwiderte ich schlicht, „der Trank müsste helfen." Ich nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Becher und verzog das Gesicht. Bei allen Göttern, dachte ich, dieses Zeug zieht einem die Stiefel aus. Aber es tat seine Wirkung. Ich spürte nicht viel von Éowyns Nähkünsten. Nur die ersten Stiche taten weh. Dann hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt. Sie tupfte die Wunde immer wieder mit dem Kräutersud ab. Allmählich wurde die Wundgegend taub.

Als sie fertig war, wickelte sie einen sauberen Leinenstreifen um meine Schulter. „Ihr solltet den Arm möglichst schonen", sagte sie zu mir. Ich lächelte bitter. „Dazu wird später Zeit sein", entgegnete ich, „jetzt wird jedes Schwert gebraucht." Sie nickte verstehend und nahm ihre Sachen. „Ich muss zu den anderen", sagte sie rasch, bevor sie ging.

In der Zwischenzeit waren immer neue Verwundete gebracht worden. Die Frauen hatten alle Hände voll zu tun. Ich zog mir meinen Kriegshelm über und ging zum Eingang vor. Die Rohirrim-Wachen zappelten nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Der Kampfeslärm war hier deutlich zu hören. Immer wieder hörte ich elbische Befehle durch die Hornburg hallen.

„Wie sieht es oben aus?", fragte ich Nimbrethil, der ruhig neben den Rohirrim stand. „Estel und der Zwerg waren auf der Rampe", berichtete er, „so war es möglich das Tor zu flicken. Etliche Orks fielen unter ihren Streichen. Der Rohan-König ist verwundet worden. General Baragond hält die Westflanke. General Thinroval die Ostflanke. Noch kann die Burg gehalten werden. Doch nicht mehr lange. Man berät über einen Ausfall zu Pferd in den Morgenstunden."

Nervös zuckte meine rechte Hand zum linken Handgelenk. Was gäbe ich nicht alles für eine Uhr! „Wie lange noch bis zur Dämmerung?", fragte ich statt dessen. „Nicht mehr lange", entgegnete er. „Wo sind Mallenloth und die Heiler?", fragte ich weiter. „Sie sind noch immer in der letzten Kampfreihe, wie üblich", erwiderte Nimbrethil, „die Heiler aus Bruchtal haben einen Teil der großen Halle umfunktioniert für die gröbste Versorgung."

„Ich gehe hinauf", sagte ich entschlossen, „Haldir benötigt unbedingt die Hilfe von Mallenloth." Doch Nimbrethil stellte sich mir in den Weg. „Ich habe Befehl Euch nicht in die Burg zu lassen", sagte er ruhig, „und ich werde dem Folge leisten." „Von wem?", zischte ich wütend. „Anordil", erwiderte er knapp, „er lebt und hat sich vorhin kurz erkundigt."

Empört holte ich Atem. Ich würde nicht an ihm vorbei kommen, das stand fest. Folglich blieb mir nur der Weg zurück in die Höhlen. Die beiden Rohirrim hatten unseren Wortwechsel mit staunenden Augen verfolgt. Sindarin klang wohl reichlich ungewohnt in ihren Ohren. Vor allem, wenn es zornig hervor gestoßen wird.

Ich ging zu Haldirs Lager zurück. Der Elbenkrieger lag ruhig da. Sein Atem ging ganz flach, doch er atmete zumindest. Hier konnte ich nichts tun. Also ging ich zu den übrigen Frauen. Ich half mit so gut es mit meinem verbundenen Arm ging. Kleine Handreichungen konnte ich durchaus vollbringen. Bis zu dem Moment wo vom Eingang her ein schriller Schrei durch die Höhle hallte. „Orks!" Beinahe augenblicklich brach Panik aus. Die Frauen rafften was sie gerade in Reichweite hatten an sich und eilten weiter in die Höhle hinein. Einzig ein paar mutige, unter ihnen Éowyn, griffen sich Schwerter und versteckten sich hinter den Tropfsteinen. Ich zog mit dem gesunden Arm ein Schwert. Den Bogen zu spannen wäre mir nicht möglich gewesen.

Auch die übrigen Verletzten, die noch einigermaßen eine Waffe führen konnten, quälten sich auf die Beine. Dann sah ich die Orks kommen. Es war nur eine Handvoll. Unter ihnen zwei Uruk-Hai. Sie mussten sich mit viel Glück zu dieser Höhle durchgeschlagen haben. Doch das würde ihr Verhängnis werden. Was war mit den Wachen am Eingang? Wie konnten die Orks an denen vorbei gelangt sein?

Éowyn starrte mich entschlossen an. Ihre Hand lag weiß um den Schwertgriff. Ich gab ihr ein Zeichen zu warten. Dann sah ich weiter oben zwischen den Tropfsteinen eine Bewegung. Ein weiß gefiederter Pfeil fand sein Ziel. Der erste Ork stürzt tödlich getroffen zu Boden. Der zweite war nun in Éowyns Reichweite. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, nahm tief Luft und mit einem markerschütternden Schrei sprang sie hinter der Tropfsteinsäule hervor. Der völlig überraschte Ork war kaum einer Gegenwehr fähig. Rasch hatte sie ihn besiegt. Schwarzgrüne Blutspritzer verunzierten ihr Gewand.

Ein weiterer Pfeil hatte in der Zwischenzeit einem Ork das Leben gekostet. Schließlich konnte ich den widerlichen Gestank riechen, der von ihnen ausging. Entschlossen packte ich mein Schwert fester und attackierte den nächsten Ork, der sich leider als Uruk-Hai erwies. Die Wucht meines eigenen Schlages riss mich fast von den Beinen, denn er ließ mich ins Leere laufen. Im letzten Augenblick konnte ich mich ducken, bevor sein Konter mich enthauptet hätte. Ich keuchte vor Angst.

Dieser Uruk-hai war ungewöhnlich gut. Seine kalten gelben Augen musterten mich geringschätzig. Ich packte mein Schwert mit der einen Hand. Die andere konnte ich nicht mehr fühlen. Einerseits von dem Kräutersud, den Eowyn darauf gestrichen hatte, andererseits von der körpereigenen Schmerzbetäubung. Der Uruk-Hai kam näher. Lauernd wie eine Raubkatze. Ich schaute auf seinen Schwertarm. Die Schreie in der Höhle raubten mir meine Konzentration. Dann griff er an. Mit Kraft und Präzision führte er sein Schwert. Die Bewegung war kurz, aber wirkungsvoll. Es gelang mir den Schlag zu blocken, doch die Wucht erschütterte mich bis ins Mark. Schmerz durchfuhr meinen Körper, der bis zum Zerreissen angespannt war. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei stieß ich das Schwert mit meiner Klinge weg. Kreischend fuhr Stahl über Stahl. Der Uruk lachte hämisch auf. Er wusste, dass ich ihm unterlegen war und nicht nur, weil ich verwundet war, sondern auch, weil ich nicht die Kraft hatte, gegen ihn zu bestehen.

Blanke Todesangst stieg in mir auf. Ich wusste, dass dieser Uruk mein Schicksal besiegeln würde. Wir umlauerten uns erneut. Mit einer lässigen Bewegung griff er dann an. Ich raffte alle verbliebene Kraft zusammen und konterte erneut. Ein unmutiges Knurren entfuhr ihm. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Wütend setzte er nach. Sein nächster Schlag kam mit voller Wucht und riss mich von den Beinen.

Hart schlug ich auf dem Boden auf. Ich sah die blitzende Klinge über mir. Dann spürte ich nur noch rasenden Schmerz, der schlagartig aufhörte. Es wurde schwarz um mich.

To be continued


	48. Minas Tirith

_Chen suilon mellyn nin,_

an dieser Stelle herzlichen Dank an Zita, dass ich mir einen ihrer Charas ausleihen durfte. Welchen, das werdet ihr ganz schnell merken  . Ihr „Heiler"-Zyklus ist äußerst empfehlenswert und eine Lust zu lesen. Und nicht nur ihr Heiler-Zyklus . Zzt. schreibt sie die beste „Mary-Sue"-Geschichte, die ich je gelesen habe.

_Meneg suil_

_Naurelen_

Minas Tirith 

Leise Stimmen drangen an mein Ohr. Ein sanftes Gemurmel elbischer Worte. Wasser plätscherte. Ich spürte ein kaltes, feuchtes Tuch auf meiner Stirn. Ein dumpfes Pochen in meiner Schulter erinnerte mich an den Schwertstreich, der mich als erstes verletzt hatte. In meinem Kopf schien sich unterdessen ein gemeiner Zwerg eingenistet zu haben. Mit einer spitzen Hacke bearbeitete er meine Gehirnwindungen auf der Suche nach etwas Wertvollem.

Ich war geneigt Baragonds Unmut gegenüber den Zwergen zuzustimmen. Was hatte er in meinem Kopf zu suchen? Vorsichtig versuchte ich mich auf die Seite zu rollen. Eine Bewegung, die mein Körper mit einer heftigen Schmerzwelle beantwortete. Leise stöhnte ich auf.

„Sie erwacht." Langsam drangen die rohirrischen Worte in mein Hirn. Wessen Stimme war das? Dann fühlte ich eine sanfte, warme Hand auf meiner Wange und ein zärtlicher Kuss, der auf meine Lippen gehaucht wurde. „Echuio, anor nin - wache auf, meine Sonne", sprach Anordil leise auf Sindarin.

Meine Lider waren bleischwer. Mit unendlicher Anstrengung gelang es mir aber trotzdem sie zu öffnen. Über mir sah ich Anordil gebeugt. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Man i had hen? - wo bin ich", fragte ich mit arg kratziger Stimme.

„Wir sind noch in Helms Klamm", antwortete Anordil auf Rohirrisch. „Die Schlacht", fragte ich unsicher. „Die Schlacht ist gewonnen", erwiderte er, „in der Morgendämmerung führten Théoden und Aragorn einen Ausfall zu Pferd an. Als die Sonne aufging kam Gandalf mit dem Heer Éomers von der anderen Seite des Tales. Dermaßen in die Zange genommen, wurde das Orkheer aufgerieben."

„Wir sind den Elben zu Dank verpflichtet", meldete sich eine andere Stimme. Die Sprecherin trat nun in mein Blickfeld. Es war Éowyn. „Ohne das elbische Heer hätte Rohan die Klamm nicht so lange halten können."

Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf. Schmerz durchflutete in Wellen meinen Körper. Ich sah an mir herunter und stellte fest, dass ich in zahlreiche leinene Verbände gehüllt war. Die Bettstatt, auf der ich lag, war aus Holz. Es quietschte etwas, was die Vermutung nahelegte, dass Lederbänder darüber gespannt waren, um als Lattenrost zu dienen. Die Auflage schien aus mit Heu gefüllten Leinensäcken zu bestehen. Eine dicke Wolldecke war über mich gebreitet. In Felsnischen und auf dem Tisch an der Wand standen Öllichter, die den Raum erhellten. Aus einer Nische, die offensichtlich nach draußen führte, fiel dämmeriges Licht. Morgen- oder Abenddämmerung?

„Die Orks in der Höhle", fragte ich statt dessen. Éowyn setzte sich auf einen Schemel. „Sie wurden vernichtet", erklärte sie, „euer Leben verdankt ihr eurem Schwager. Er war es, der die Pfeile schickte." Überrascht blickte ich auf. „Luvalaes ist hier", entfuhr es mir erstaunt, „ich dachte, er wäre in Minas Tirith."

„Nein, geliebte Schwägerin", unterbrach mich eine mir wohlbekannte Stimme von der schweren, mit geschnitzten Pferdemotiven versehenen Tür her, „die gondorianischen Grenzen sind dicht. Nicht einmal eine Maus kommt ungesehen hindurch." Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht trat Luvalaes näher. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss. Elegant ließ er sich auf einem weiteren Schemel nieder.

„Aber ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden nach Gondor zu gelangen", erzählte er, „leider musste ich dafür einen kleinen Umweg über Rohan einlegen. Dabei entdeckte ich die Orkbrut, die sich von Osten auf die Klamm zu bewegte. Eine Gruppe von ihnen hielt auf das Gebirge zu. Offensichtlich hatten sie vor, die Festung von oberhalb der Klamm anzugreifen."

Er langte nach einem tönernen Becher. Éowyn schenkte ihm Wasser aus einem Krug ein. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür erneut. Ein Knecht streckte den Kopf herein und gab Éowyn scheu ein Zeichen. „Ich muss gehen", sagte sie rasch, „mein Onkel ruft nach mir." Damit eilte sie hinaus.

Luvalaes nahm einen tiefen Schluck. „Nun denn", fuhr er auf Sindarin fort, „ich folgte den Orks, bis sie augenscheinlich weit oben im Gebirge verschwanden. Da Orks, insbesondere wenn sich Uruk-hai darunter befinden, sich nicht so einfach in Luft auflösen, habe ich mir die Stelle etwas genauer angeschaut. Hinter Felsen verborgen fand ich einen schmalen Pfad, der unter die Erde führte. Es behagte mir zwar nicht, aber ich war neugierig. Daher folgte ich diesem Gezücht unauffällig." „Zu meinem Glück", warf ich ein, „denn offensichtlich hast du den Uruk-hai getötet, bevor er mich töten konnte." Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Nicht ganz", erwiderte er, „es gelang mir seinen Schwertarm abzulenken, so dass der Streich dich nicht tötete. Nimbrethil war es, der den Uruk schließlich erlegte. Leider begrub der Kadaver dich unter sich, daher hast du so viele Prellungen, Quetschungen und Brüche. Die eine Rippe ragte wie ein Spieß nach draußen. Du sahst fürchterlich aus. Anordil war außer sich. Er hätte fast sein Versprechen gebrochen, keine hochrangige Magie mehr einzusetzen. Zum Glück ..."

„... konnte Galen das wieder beheben", unterbrach ihn Anordil, „ohne seine Heilmagie hätte der Bruch dich wochenlang zur Untätigkeit verdammt. Selbst Mallenloth hätte da nicht viel ausgerichtet." „Galen", fragte ich, „ein Mensch?" Anordil lachte verschmitzt.

„Kein Mensch", erwiderte er, „ein Elb. Ein Rhuna-Elb um genau zu sein." Erstaunt setzte ich mich auf. „Am Meer von Rhûn leben Elben", fragte ich ungläubig. Bisher war ich davon ausgegangen, dass die Elbenenklaven sich alle im westlichen Teil Mittelerdes befanden.

„Es leben dort Elben", erklärte Luvalaes zögernd, „Überlebende des letzten Krieges gegen Sauron. Diejenigen, denen es gelungen war aus seiner Gefangenschaft zu fliehen. Elben, die ..." „... von Saurons Schergen gefoltert und gedemütigt wurden", erklang eine Stimme von der Tür, „so dass sie sich selber aus der Gemeinschaft der Elben ausstießen und den Frieden an einer rauhen Küste suchten."

Mein Blick ging zu dem Sprecher. Es war einer der Bruchtal-Heiler, wie ich unschwer an den Gewändern erkannte. Jedoch trug er nun keinen Umhang, so dass sein silberglänzendes Haar weit über den Rücken fiel. Von diesem Elb ging ein Strahlen aus, dass man nur mit Mondlicht gleichsetzen konnte. Er kam näher.

„Seid gegrüßt, Arwen Glordoroniell", sagte er dann förmlicher, „ich wollte nach euren Wunden sehen, wie der Heilungsprozess verläuft. Doch ich finde euch in guten Händen. Meine Dienste sind jetzt überflüssig." Mit einem knappen Gruß an Anordil und Luvalaes eilte er hinaus.

„Wer war das", fragte ich, während ich ihm hinterher sah. „Galen Ithilos", antwortete Anordil, „ein begnadeter Heiler der Rhuna-Elben. Ich lernte ihn vor einiger Zeit in Bruchtal kennen, wo er sein Wissen mit Elrond austauschte." „Und diese Rhuna-Elben sind Ausgestoßene", bohrte ich weiter und versuchte aufzustehen. Allerdings kam ich nicht weit, weil erneut Schmerz durch meinen Körper flutete.

Tadelnd schüttelte Anordil den Kopf. „Bevor ich dir die Geschichte der Elben vom Meer von Rhûn erzähle, wirst du erst noch ein wenig schlafen", mahnte er sanft, während er mich auf das Lager zurück drückte. Er reichte mir einen Kelch. Am Geruch erkannte ich bereits Wein, der mit Kräutern versetzt war. Ich wusste, dass diese Mischung bitter schmeckte, daher verzog ich das Gesicht und setzte zu einem Protest an.

„Keine Widerrede", erstickte Anordil mein Aufbegehren im Keim, „du wirst erst schlafen. Wenn du aufwachst, erzählen wir weiter." Mit einem Kopfwink scheuchte er Luvalaes hinaus. Seufzend nahm ich den Kelch und würgte das Zeugs hinunter. Kaum eine Minute später spürte ich die Wirkung. Der Schmerz wich einem tauben Gefühl und meine Lider wurden bleischwer. Ich konnte gar nicht anders als schlafen.

Als ich aufwachte, hatte sich die Szenerie um mich nur unwesentlich verändert. Anordil saß noch immer auf dem Schemel. Er hatte mir den Rücken zugekehrt und putzte seine Schwerter. Das gleichmäßige Geräusch, was dabei entstand, hatte beinahe etwas heimeliges. Immer noch brannte das Feuer im Kamin. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Krug, ein paar umgedrehte Becher und eine Schale mit Brot.

Ich setzte mich hoch. „Du bist wach", stellte Anordil fest und drehte sich zu mir um. „Ich habe gut geschlafen", erwiderte ich, dann bewegte ich mich vorsichtig. Das dumpfe Hämmern in meinem Kopf war gewichen. Auch der Schmerz in meinem Körper war nunmehr auf einem Maß, das ignorierbar war, gesunken. „Galen war in der Zwischenzeit noch einmal hier", kommentierte Anordil meinen erstaunten Blick, „und ich habe dich ein wenig länger schlafen lassen, als der Trank es vermocht hätte."

Verblüfft starrte ich ihn an. „Ich dachte, du darfst nicht mehr zaubern", fragte ich, „oder hatte ich Gandalf falsch verstanden?" „Von gar nicht mehr zaubern hat er nicht gesprochen", lächelte er verschmitzt, „ich soll mich nur einschränken und nicht so viele mächtige Zauber benutzen." Ich schwang vorsichtig meine Beine aus dem Bett. Erfreulicherweise hatte mein Körper nichts dagegen. Offensichtlich hatte man auch einen Teil der Verbände entfernt. Jedenfalls sah ich nicht mehr aus wie eine Mumie. Statt dessen sah ich blaue Flecken und rosige, gerade verheilte Narben. Irgendjemand, vermutlich Anordil, hatte mir eine einfache braune Tunika übergestreift, so dass ich nicht völlig nackt war.

„Ich habe Hunger", stellte ich fest. „Das wundert mich nicht", antwortete er, „du hast einen weiteren Tag verschlafen." Anordil stand auf und setzte sich neben mich. Er reichte mir die Schale mit Brot. „Viel ist es nicht", sagte er, „aber es ist zumindest frisch gebacken. Die Herrin Éowyn brachte es vorhin. Das Wasser ist auch frisch. Im Küchengewölbe hängt ein Kessel mit Fleischbrühe über dem Feuer. Ich werde dir eine Schale davon holen."

Ich nickte dankbar und brach mir gierig ein Stück von dem Brot ab. Es war tatsächlich frisch. Die Krume war dunkel und die Kruste knusprig braun. In seiner Konsistenz ähnelte es einem sehr kräftigen Roggenbrot. Allerdings schmeckte es anders. Malziger als Roggen, aber würziger noch als Mehrkornbrot. Mit Genuss verspeiste ich das Stück. Dazu trank ich den halben Krug Wasser. Dieses war kühl und schmeckte leicht mineralisch. Ob es wohl aus der unterirdischen Quelle stammte?

Nach einer Weile kam Anordil wieder. Aus dem Napf in seinen Händen stieg kräftig nach Fleisch duftender Dampf auf. Darüber lag ein Stück Dörrfleisch. „Mit den besten Empfehlungen von Éowyn", sagte er und stellte es vor mir ab. Ich sah misstrauisch auf den Napf. Es war bekannt, dass Èowyn nicht wirklich eine gute Köchin war. Schon bei unserem letzten Besuch in Edoras hatten wir Gerüchte über ihre Kochkünste gehört, die mich jetzt nur mit Unbehagen auf die Brühe starren ließen. Anordil lachte auf. „Keine Angst", beruhigte er mich, „Éowyn hat die Brühe nicht gekocht. Im Küchengewölbe schwingt eine energische Rohan-Dame das Zepter. Sie lässt die gute Éowyn nicht in die Nähe des Kessels, geschweige denn irgendetwas Essbares zubereiten."

Beruhigt nahm ich den Holzlöffel und kostete von der Brühe. Sie schmeckte tatsächlich gut. Mit Appetit löffelte ich alles aus. Zwischendurch biss ich immer wieder von dem Dörrfleisch ab. Auch dieses schmeckte gut. Salzig und kräftig, wie gepökeltes Rind. Obwohl ich Rind noch nie gepökelt gegessen hatte. Aber so stellte ich es mir vor.

Nach dem ich gegessen hatte, ging es mir wesentlich besser. Jetzt konnte ich mich auch mal nach meinen Gewändern umschauen. „Eine der Rohan-Frauen hat sie mitgenommen", erklärte mir Anordil, der meinen suchenden Blick richtig erkannt hatte, „sie waren stark beschädigt und besudelt. Sie haben dir ein rohirrisches Gewand gebracht, bis sie das andere gesäubert und geflickt haben." Er deutete auf die andere Seite. Dort lag auf einer einfachen hölzernen Truhe ein zusammengefaltetes Bündel.

„Und die Rüstung", fragte ich neugierig, während ich dort hinging und das Bündel auffaltete. „Einer unserer Schmiede hat unverletzt überlebt", erwiderte Anordil, „er hat zusammen mit einem der rohirrischen Waffenschmiede die Esse in der Feste in Betrieb genommen. Seit dem Ende der Schlacht verbringt er die Zeit damit Rüstungen zu flicken und Schwerter zu schleifen. Luvalaes hat deine Rüstung auch hingebracht." Damit gab ich mich zufrieden.

Das Bündel bestand aus einem einfachen ungefärbtem Untergewand aus einem leinenähnlichen Material und einem Überkleid aus dunkelblauer Wolle, welches an den Seiten mit dünnen Lederbändern geschnürt wurde. An den Saumkanten waren Zierstiche aus grüner Wolle angebracht.

„Es ist zumindest praktisch", seufzte ich, während ich die Schnüre zuzog. „Sei froh, dass man dir ein Gewand geben konnte", konterte Anordil, „sonst müsstest du die ganze Zeit das Lager hüten, bis dein eigenes dir gebracht wird." Ich rümpfte die Nase und ging langsam zum Tisch zurück. „Ich bin zu sehr verwöhnt durch den Luxus in Cillien", knurrte ich, „so sehr, dass ich die einfachen Dinge nicht mehr zu schätzen weiß." Anordil lachte. „Du hast nur vergessen, wie die einfachen Menschen in Mittelerde leben", sagte er, „aber nun komm mit. Etwas frische Luft wird dir gut tun."

Langsam ging ich hinter ihm her. Die Gänge in der Festung waren aus Stein gemauert und ohne Schnörkel. Jeder Raum und jeder Gang war funktionell ausgerichtet. Es gab keinen überflüssigen Tand oder gar Verschönerungen. Helms Klamm diente nur einem Zweck – der Zuflucht in Zeiten der Gefahr.

Allerdings waren die Zeichen des überstandenen Kampfes überall deutlich zu sehen. An manchen Stellen klafften Löcher in den Mauern. Verkohltes Holz lag umher. Asche und Steinabrieb knirschten unter den Stiefeln. Draußen im mittlerweile notdürftig geräumten Burghof hasteten die Rohirrim von hier nach dort. Sie schleppten Gerümpel und Steinblöcke vor das Tor. Einige von ihnen zogen auch Karren mit Leichen. Der Geruch nach Tod hing in der Luft.

Auf der rechten Seite hing eine schwärzliche Rauchwolke über der Klamm. Als mir der Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch in die Nase stieg, wandte ich mich ab. „Ich dachte, die Rohirrim begraben ihre Toten in Erdhügeln", stieß ich hervor. Anordil schaute mich schmerzvoll an. „Es waren zu viele, als dass man sie nach Edoras hätte bringen können", erwiderte er, „König Théoden hat sich daher entschlossen die Toten seines Volkes vor den Toren der Feste zu verbrennen. Die Asche wird auf die Familien aufgeteilt, so dass sie diese mit in die Hauptstadt nehmen können."

Mich schauderte. Für die Rohirrim, denen die Toten selbst viel bedeuteten, so dass sie ihnen Waffen und sogar Nahrung mit ins Grab gaben, musste es sehr schmerzvoll sein, nun der Verbrennung ihrer Krieger zuzusehen. Was mochte sie bewegen?

Ich wandte mich zur linken Seite. Verwundert schaute ich über den Wall. Über Nacht schien dort ein stattlicher Wald gewachsen zu sein. Jedenfalls konnte ich mich nicht erinnern, dass dort ein Wald gestanden hatte, als wir vor einigen Tagen Helms Klamm erreicht hatten.

„Es geschehen noch Wunder", murmelte ich, „Bäume, die plötzlich aus dem Nichts erscheinen." Das leise Lachen Anordils ließ mich herum fahren. Es schien ihn tatsächlich zu amüsieren. „Nicht aus dem Nichts", erklärte er, „sondern auf Baumbarts Geheiß. Tausende von Huórn sind den Rohirrim zu Hilfe geeilt. Éomer und seine Mannen trieben die fliehenden Orks auf die Bäume zu. Die Orks wähnten sich in Sicherheit, da die Rohirrim ihnen nicht folgten. Doch sie täuschten sich. Der Tod kam zu ihnen in fürchterlicher Gestalt."

„Die Bäume", fragte ich ungläubig, „sie sind gewandert? Und haben getötet? Du scherzt!" Ernst sah er mich an. „Nicht jeder Baum ist nur ein Baum", mahnte er mich, „es gibt Bäume, die sich bewegen können, die miteinander reden können und auch zu töten vermögen. Einzig die Ents – die Baumhirten – können ihnen Einhalt gebieten und sie kontrollieren." Entgeistert starrte ich ihn an. „Es gibt sie wirklich? Die Ents meine ich", stieß ich hervor.

„Es gibt sie wirklich", lachte er und in seinen Augen funkelte es verdächtig, „so, wie es mich gibt und die Orks." „Touché", erwiderte ich, „ich sollte mich über nichts mehr wundern." Dunkel erinnerte ich mich an Tolkiens Worte über wandelnde Bäume, Ents, Baumbart und den Ausgang der Schlacht, so wie er sie vorausgesehen hatte. Langsam ließ ich meinen Blick schweifen.

Die Ausmaße des fürchterlichen Kampfes, der hier statt gefunden hatte, waren unübersehbar. Das geborstene Tor aus schweren Holzbohlen wurde gerade ausgebessert. Etliche Rohirrim waren damit beschäftigt. In der äußeren Wehrmauer der Festung klaffte ein riesiges Loch von etwa sechzig Fuß Länge. Das Trümmerfeld reichte bis an die Felsen des Gebirges heran, an welchem die Festung gebaut worden war. Bilder der Schlacht zuckten durch mein Hirn. Ich hörte die Schreie der Verwundeten.

Abrupt drehte ich mich um. „Haldir", stieß ich hastig hervor, „was ist mit Haldir? Hat er überlebt? Und die anderen – Baragond, Thinroval, Erestor ..." „Ihnen geht es weitgehend gut", unterbrach mich Anordil beruhigend, „Erestor ist mit nur wenigen Verletzungen davongekommen. Er ist bereits mit seinen Kriegern in Gandalfs Auftrag unterwegs. Haldir ist noch ohne Bewusstsein, dafür heilen seine Wunden jedoch gut. Dank der Hilfe unseres Rhûna-Freundes Galen. Sobald er erwacht werden einige lórische Krieger ihn zurück in den goldenen Wald bringen. Die restlichen haben sich Baragond und Thinroval angeschlossen. - Thinroval ist mit seinen Kriegern den Ents nach Westen gefolgt. Baragond wurde zwar verwundet, aber er ist bereits auf Geheiß Gandalfs nach Isengard unterwegs."

„Und Mallenloth", fragte ich. „Sie begleitet Thinroval als Heilerin", antwortete er mir, „sie werden auf ihrem Weg viel Leid sehen. Die Orkhorden brandschatzten und wüteten nicht nur unter den Rohirrim, sondern auch in all den anderen Ansiedlungen. Heiler sind dort dringender von Nöten als hier." Er wies mit einer Hand hinaus über den Wall.

„Besonders, da in den Siedlungen kaum einer des Heilens mächtig ist", mischte sich eine sonore Stimme ein. Ich drehte mich um und sah einen alten Mann vor mir. Allerdings war dieser nicht von der Last des Alters gebeugt, sondern hielt sich hoch aufgerichtet. Langes weißes Haar floss über seine Schultern. Es verschmolz sichtlich mit dem ebenso langen silberweißen Bart. Gütige Augen, welche die Weisheit von vielen Jahrhunderten ausstrahlten, sahen mich an. Der Mann war in einer weißen Robe gekleidet, die bis zum Boden reichte. Einen ebenso weißen umhangähnlichen Mantel trug er darüber. Er stützte sich leicht auf einen weißen Stab, an dessen Spitze ein heller Kristall eingelassen war, als würde dieser in einem Käfig sitzen.

„Mithrandir, le suilon", sagte Anordil mit einer leichten Verbeugung. „Auch ich grüße dich, Anordil Glordoronion", erwiderte dieser, „und auch deine Gemahlin." Freundlich lächelte er mich an. „Le suilon, hîr Mithrandir", grüßte ich höflich. Ich senkte meine Augen, denn ich wollte nicht, dass er mir länger hinein sah und die Geheimnisse fand, die ich nicht preisgeben wollte.

„Kommt mit", sagte er nach wenigen Sekunden, in denen ich mich sehr unwohl fühlte. Wortlos folgten wir ihm ins Innere der Festung. Im großen Saal hielt er inne. Auch hier sah man überall die Spuren der vergangenen Schlacht. Und wie überall in der Festung waren fleißige rohirrische Hände dabei diese Spuren zu beseitigen.

Gandalf deutete auf zwei Stühle neben der Feuerstelle. Gehorsam ließen wir uns dort nieder. „Die meisten Elbenkrieger sind bereits auf ihrem Weg", fing Gandalf an, „ich betraute sie mit unterschiedlichen Aufgaben. – Setze dich zu uns, Luvalaes Glordoronion." Von der Seite war Luvalaes auf uns zugetreten. Schweigend nahm auch er Platz.

„Es sind noch etliche Dinge zu tun, bis dieser Krieg zu Ende ist", sprach Gandalf weiter, „sei es zum Guten oder zum Schlechten. Frodo und Sam sind irgendwo zwischen den Rauros-Fällen und ihrem Ziel – Mordor. Ihnen können wir nicht helfen, egal was wir auch versuchen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie noch am Leben sind und der Ring nicht in die Hände des Feindes fällt."

Er ging langsam hin und her. Sein Stab klackte leicht, wenn er den Boden berührte. Die linke Hand hatte er in die Hüfte gestützt. „Théoden wird sein Volk in den nächsten Tagen zurück nach Edoras führen, in der Hoffnung, dass der Krieg mit Sarumans Sturz beendet ist", fuhr Gandalf fort, „aber wir wissen, dass noch lange kein Ende zu sehen ist. – Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli werden mich begleiten. Zuerst muss ich mich versichern, dass Saruman kein Unbill anstellen kann. Die Ents halten ihn zwar in Schach, aber man kann nie wissen. - Für euch, meine Kinder, habe ich jedoch andere Aufgaben."

Er musterte jeden von uns kurz. „Luvalaes", wandte er sich an ihn, „dir hatte ich bereits die Aufgabe gegeben nach Minas Tirith zu reiten und mein Aug und Ohr dort zu sein. Aber ich entbinde dich davon. Deine neue Aufgabe soll sein nach Dol Amroth zu reisen. Suche den Prinzen und gib ihm dieses Pergament. Danach begib dich so rasch es dir möglich ist nach Minas Tirith. Wir werden dich dort brauchen." Gandalf reichte Luvalaes ein gesiegeltes Pergament. „Ich werde es ihm überbringen und rechtzeitig zur Stelle sein", antwortete er ruhig.

Dann wandte sich Gandalf an uns. „Euch übertrage ich nun die Aufgabe, die ich ursprünglich für Luvalaes vorgesehen hatte", sagte er, „geht nach Minas Tirith! Ich brauche dort verlässliche Augen und Ohren." „Wir werden heute aufbrechen", sagte Anordil, doch Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr werdet in zwei Tagen aufbrechen", unterbrach er ihn, „ruht euch aus, setzt eure Rüstungen in Stand und schärft die Schwerter. Ihr werdet es brauchen."

„Luvalaes sagte, es gäbe keinen Weg über die Grenze", warf ich ein, „wie sollen wir dann nach Gondor gelangen?" Luvalaes lächelte mich verschmitzt an. „Ich sagte nur, dass es keinen direkten Weg nach Gondor gäbe", korrigierte er mich, „aber ich habe einen Weg gefunden, ungesehen hinüber zu gelangen. – Durch die Höhlen unterhalb von Helms Klamm gibt es einen Weg auf die andere Seite des Gebirges. Verborgen und in Vergessenheit geraten. Er führt unter der Grenze hindurch. Wenn man die Höhlen auf der anderen Seite verlässt, ist man bereits weit in gondorianischem Gebiet."

„Und wo ist der Haken", fragte ich leicht misstrauisch, „wenn es dieses Schlupfloch gibt, so nutzen es doch gewiss auch andere." Gandalf stützte sich auf seinen Stab und lächelte väterlich. „Die Höhlen unterhalb der Festung sind nur den Rohirrim bekannt", erklärte er, „und selbst diese haben vergessen, dass man durch einen schmalen Pfad auf die andere Seite gelangen kann."

Ich lehnte mich zurück. Seine Antwort stellte mich auf keinen Fall zufrieden. „Nun denn", entgegnete ich mit leichter Schärfe, „wenn dem so ist, so frage ich mich, woher die Uruk-hai von diesem Zugang wussten." Mit einem vergnügten Glitzern in den Augen neigte Gandalf sich zu Anordil. „Ich muss sagen, deine Gemahlin ist widerborstiger als jene zuvor", sagte er zu ihm, „es gefällt mir – sehr sogar. Endlich ein Weib, dass dir gewachsen ist. Nutze die Zeit, die euch verbleibt gut."

Missmutig sah ich zu Gandalf. Ich hasste es, wenn andere über mich sprachen, als wäre ich nicht da. Insbesondere, wenn ich anwesend war. Ich schloss die Augen und kämpfte den aufwallenden Zorn hinunter. Hatte man mir nicht gesagt – allen voran Anordil und Luvalaes - , dass Gandalf eine eigenwillige Persönlichkeit sei? Nun, hier hatte ich den lebenden Beweis vor mir stehen.

„Genug der Scherze", erhob Gandalf seine Stimme, „egal wie ihr nach Minas Tirith gelangt – und sei es auf den Schwingen eines Drachen – ich brauche euch dort. In zwei Tagen brecht ihr auf."

„Und ihr, hîr Mithrandir", fragte ich neugierig. Schließlich wollte ich wissen, wohin er seine Schritte lenken würde. Nicht nur, weil ich dies mit Tolkiens Schriften zu vergleichen suchte. „In einer Stunde verlasse ich die Klamm Richtung Isengard", erwiderte er unerwartet freundlich, „es gibt dort noch einiges zu tun."

Er nickte Anordil und Luvalaes zu, dann eilte er raschen Schrittes hinaus. „So," sagte ich, „Minas Tirith also. – Ob wir Tjann dort treffen werden?" „Wenn er seinen Plan umgesetzt hat, dann wird er dort wohl sein", erwiderte Anordil, „wir werden es sehen." Luvalaes erhob sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung.

„Ich werde nach meiner Rüstung sehen", sagte er, „sobald sie fertig ist, werde ich mich auf den Weg machen. Dol Amroth liegt südwestlich von Gondor. Ich werde Zeit brauchen, um dorthin zu gelangen."

„Pass auf dich auf, Luvalaes", mahnte ihn Anordil, „dein Bogen wird noch gebraucht." „Wenn die Valar mich schützen mögen, so wird meine Reise sicher sein", erwiderte Luvalaes. „Gute Reise und sichere Heimkehr", sagte ich. „Dir auch eine sichere Heimkehr", entgegnete er, „und pass auf dich auf. Ich kann dir nicht jedes Mal aus dem Schlamassel helfen." „Danke für die Erinnerung", sagte ich und schnitt eine Grimasse. Er lachte noch einmal hell auf. Dann ging er hinaus.

In den nächsten beiden Tagen waren wir damit beschäftigt unsere Rüstungen zusammenzutragen. Meine Wunden heilten zusehends. Schließlich waren es nur noch blasse blaue Flecken und rote Striemen, die ich als Erinnerung der Schlacht mit mir trug. Am Morgen des zweiten Tages herrschte allgemeine Aufbruchstimmung in der Festung. Die Schäden waren weitestgehend beseitigt. Um die wenigen Dinge, die man in der Kürze der Zeit nicht richten konnte, würde man sich später kümmern. Auf alle Fälle verließen die Rohirrim Helms Klamm in Richtung Edoras.

Éomer wartete auf uns in der großen Halle. Er trug die Rüstung seines Volkes, allerdings ohne den obligatorischen Reiterhelm. „Ich werde euch soweit bringen, wie ich kann", sagte er zu uns, „Éowyn würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn euch etwas zustoßen würde." Wir schulterten unsere Sachen, dann ging Éomer voraus. Er brachte uns zu dem Tor, dass ich bereits kannte. Nun lag es verlassen da. „Wenn ich hierher zurückkehre, werde ich das Tor verschließen", erklärte Éomer, „solltet ihr auf der anderen Seite nicht hinaus gelangen, so könnt ihr nicht durch die Festung ans Tageslicht. Ihr müsst dann den Weg hoch ins Gebirge nehmen. – Merkt euch die Abzweigung daher gut."

Er zündete eine Fackel an und schritt voran. Die hohe Halle mit den atemberaubenden Tropfsteinen lag merkwürdig verlassen da. Kein Laut, außer den wenigen Kieseln, die wir lostraten, durchbrach die Stille. Nun konnte man deutlich das Wasser rauschen hören, welches ich vor einigen Tagen nicht richtig ausmachen konnte. Éomer hielt darauf zu. Das Rauschen wurde immer lauter. Schon nach recht kurzer Zeit erreichten wir den unterirdischen Fluss.

Schäumendes Wasser fiel aus etwa fünfzig Fuß Höhe hinab in ein tiefschwarzes Becken. Erst beim Näherkommen sah ich, dass nur die Lichtlosigkeit in dieser Halle das Wasser schwarz erscheinen ließ. Im Licht der Fackel konnte man am Ufer bis auf den Grund sehen. Heller Kalk schimmerte mit bunten kristallinen Einschlüssen. Seltsame weiße Wassertiere, die wie eine Mischung aus Molch und Fisch aussahen, schwammen träge dahin. Sie hatten keine Augen, so dass das Licht sie nicht zu blenden vermochte. Allerdings ließ die leise Erschütterung, die unsere Füße verursachten, sie rasch in den tieferen Zonen des Wassers verschwinden.

Éomer führte uns über einen schmalen, kaum sichtbaren Weg entlang des Wasserbeckens. Kurz vor dem Wasserfall verschwand der Pfad im Fels. Er wurde immer enger, bis ich dachte, dass es nicht mehr weiterging. Meine Hände fühlten sich leicht schwitzig an. Das Gefühl lebendig begraben zu sein gefiel mir gar nicht und das gespenstisch flackernde Licht von Éomers Fackel war bei weitem nicht ausreichend um mich in Sicherheit zu wähnen. Doch mit einem Mal weitete sich der Gang und ich konnte durchatmen. Ohne Aufenthalt führte uns Éomer immer tiefer unter die Erde. Wir kletterten über Kalksteinplateaus, krochen durch schmale Gänge und enge Pfade, bis wir eine weitere etwas größere Höhle erreichten.

Das Fackellicht zeigte eine atemberaubende Stalaktiten-Ansammlung. Die Kristalle warfen das wenige Licht tausendfach zurück. Etwa dreißig Fuß rechts von uns floss träge der Fluss. Wir mussten nun oberhalb des Wasserfalls sein, dessen Rauschen nur noch ein vages Summen in der Ferne war. Am Ende dieser Halle zweigten etliche recht enge Gänge ab. Dort blieb Éomer stehen. Mit der Fackel wies er auf den zweiten von links und sah uns an.

„Dieser Weg führt hinauf ins Gebirge", erläuterte er, „solltet ihr den anderen blockiert finden, so müsst ihr diesen nehmen. Die Festung wird verriegelt sein." „Und wo endet er", fragte ich neugierig. „Etwa einen halben Tagesmarsch von Helms Klamm entfernt in Richtung auf Edoras zu", antwortete er, „wahrscheinlich werden dort noch versprengte Orks und Uruk-Hai herumstreunen. Nehmt euch in Acht."

„Sorgt euch nicht um uns, Freund Éomer", warf Anordil ein, „die Schlacht um Mittelerde hat gerade erst begonnen. Helms Klamm war nur der Anfang. Gondor wird die Reiter Rohans brauchen, wenn Saurons Macht sich festigt." Ernst sah Éomer ihn an. „Dies liegt nicht in meiner Macht", erwiderte er widerwillig, „denn Théoden ist König der Mark. Seinem Befehl muss ich mich beugen."

„Dann achtet auf das Wohlergehen eurer Schutzbefohlenen", bat ihn Anordil, „haltet die Mark frei von Saurons Brut. Das wird reichen müssen." „Aber haltet euch bereit, dem Ruf nach Gondor zu folgen", riet ich ihm, „man kann nie wissen, ob sich Théoden nicht doch noch eines Besseren besinnt."

Éomer verbeugte sich knapp. „Ich werde euren Rat beherzigen, edle Arwen Glordoroniell", sagte er, „doch nun muss ich gehen. Man wird schon die Festung geräumt haben und nur noch auf mich warten. – Dieser Weg führt nach Gondor. Er ist alt und ich weiß selber nur aus den Überlieferungen von ihm, daher weiß ich nicht, in welchem Zustand er ist. Seid also auf der Hut."

Er zeigte auf den mittleren Gang. Dann nickte er Anordil noch einmal kurz zu, zündete eine Ersatzfackel an und reichte sie ihm, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte. In unserem Gepäck trugen wir noch einige dabei. Sie würden reichen müssen, bis wir auf die andere Seite gelangten.

Wir sahen Éomer hinterher, bis er hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwand und nur Schwärze zurückließ. „Komm", sagte Anordil, „wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns." „Dann sollten wir nicht länger hier herumstehen und trödeln", konterte ich, als ich ihm folgte.

Und es wurde wahrlich ein langer Weg, der sich vor allem durch Eintönigkeit auszeichnete. Zum Glück hatten wir noch einige Stücke Lembas und ein wenig von den kargen Vorräten der Rohirrim bei uns, so dass wir uns nicht um die Mahlzeiten kümmern mussten. Wasser gab es reichlich in den Höhlen. Manchmal sogar viel zu viel. An einer Stelle mussten wir eine träge fließende Wasserader queren und an einer anderen einen unheimlich ruhigen unterirdischen See. Ich hatte bisher nicht oft Angst gehabt in meinem Leben, doch diese Aktionen lösten in mir ein beklemmendes Gefühl aus. Ich wollte nicht wissen, was in den Tiefen dieser Gewässer lauern mochte. Geschweige denn, dass ich es heranlocken konnte. Also verhielt ich mich entsprechend vorsichtig, während wir durch die Gewässer schwammen. Es war mir erst wieder wohl, als wir das gegenüberliegende Ufer erreichten.

Hier in der Dunkelheit der Höhlen verlor ich jegliches Zeitgefühl. Dreimal zündeten wir ein Feuer an, um uns zu trocknen und auszuruhen. Trotzdem vermochte ich nach einer Weile nicht mehr zu sagen, ob wir Tag hatten oder Nacht oder wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen war, seit wir das Höhlensystem betreten hatten. Es stellte sich jedoch als reichlich unbewohnt dar. Nur vereinzelt schreckte unsere Fackel ein Lebewesen auf. Die meisten stellten sich als kleine Ratten, relativ kleine Spinnen, Schlangen und sonstiges Krabbelzeug dar. Vor größeren Höhlenbewohnern blieben wir zum Glück verschont. Aber mit jeder Stunde, die ich hier unten verbrachte, wurde es mir unbehaglicher. Auch bei Anordil bemerkte ich nach einer Weile eine leichte Unruhe. Elben waren nicht für das Leben unter der Erde geschaffen. Er beherrschte sich zwar, doch ich sah, wie seine Augen ständig die Dunkelheit musterten.

Dann endlich hatten wir den Ausgang erreicht. Ich hätte ihn nicht einmal bemerkt, wenn Anordil mich nicht am Arm gepackt hätte.

„Dort drüben sehe ich Sternenlicht", sagte er freudig und deutete in die Schwärze vor uns. So sehr ich mich anstrengte, aber in dem tanzenden Fackellicht sah ich nichts. „Wo", fragte ich daher zurück. Er zog mich mit sich fort. „Hier", stieß er hervor, stoppte abrupt und nahm mir die Fackel aus der Hand. Mit einer Handbewegung löschte er die Flamme. „Ist das dir erlaubt", fragte ich kritisch, denn ich wusste, dass er eigentlich seine Zauber im Zaum halten sollte. „Solch ein niedriger Zauber ist mir wohl gestattet", gab er zurück.

Wir warteten einige Minuten, dann hatten sich meine Augen auch an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Wie von Zauberhand erschien der Umriss einer Felsöffnung vor mir. Draußen herrschte tiefe Nacht. Sterne funkelten verheißungsvoll am Himmel. Leise und vorsichtig schlichen wir aus der Höhle. Doch es war niemand zu sehen. Kein Empfangskommando, dass auf uns wartete. Erleichtert setzten wir uns auf einen der Felsblöcke.

„Wir sollten noch ein Stückchen bergab gehen, bevor wir rasten", schlug Anordil vor, „es wäre unklug genau vor dem Höhleneingang unser Lager aufzuschlagen." Da musste ich ihm leider zustimmen. „Du hast Recht", erwiderte ich seufzend, „gehen wir." Mit Bedauern stand ich wieder auf. Ich hatte mich schon auf eine ausgiebige Rast gefreut.

Da wir keine Fackel entzündeten, weil man durch den Lichtschein auf uns aufmerksam werden konnte, tastete ich mich hinter Anordil den Hang hinunter. Erst im Schutz der ersten Bäume suchten wir eine geeignete Lagerstätte, die wir auch bald fanden. Ein kleines Rinnsal von einem Bach rann einsam zu Tal und bot uns eine willkommene Ruhemöglichkeit.

Wir rasteten, bis der Morgen dämmerte. Dann setzten wir unseren Weg fort. Unzählige Male mussten wir Dörfer umrunden oder uns in den Schatten der Bäume verstecken, damit man uns nicht sah. Die Krieger Gondors waren nun für uns genauso gefährlich, wie die herumstreifenden Orks. Zum Glück hielten die einen die anderen beschäftigt, so dass wir unbemerkt Minas Tirith erreichen konnten.

Minas Tirith – die weiße Stadt. Das erste was ich sah, waren die Lichter, denn wir näherten uns der Stadt in der Nacht. Die Ebene lag in trügerischer Dunkelheit, nur der Mond sandte sein fahles Licht zu Boden. Am Fuß des Gebirges rasteten wir im Schutz der Felsen. Von hier aus konnte ich mir einen ersten Eindruck verschaffen.

Die weiße Stadt schien gewaltig zu sein. Bis weit hoch in die Felsen sah ich Fackelschein. Auf der anderen Seite der Ebene sah ich eine weitere Stadt, doch hier flackerte nur vereinzelt Licht auf. Ihre Umrisse lagen in der Dunkelheit. Dies musste Osgiliath sein.

Neugierig erwartete ich die ersten Strahlen der Sonne. Als sich die Morgendämmerung über die Felsen schob, erwartete mich ein gewaltiges Schauspiel. Wie Phönix aus der Asche erhob sich Minas Tirith aus der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Weiße Steine bildeten die Außenmauern der Stadt. So weiß, dass sie im morgendlichen Sonnenlicht beinahe funkelten. Wie eine gewaltige Pyramide schmiegte sich die Stadt mit ihren sieben Ringen an die dahinter liegende Felswand. Die Zinnen waren mit Fahnen und Banner geschmückt. Mehrere Tore sperrten die Stadt nach außen ab. Eine gigantische Felsnase führte bis an den äußeren Ring und spaltete die Stadt in zwei Hälften.

Osgiliath dagegen schien bereits weitestgehend in Trümmern zu liegen. Jetzt, im Sonnenlicht, konnte man deutlich die Schäden sehen, welche die ständigen Angriffe der Orks und Uruk-Hais hinterlassen hatten. Es war mir unbegreiflich, dass in dieser Ruine noch Krieger ausharrten, die weiterhin den Angreifern die Stirn boten.

„Nun haben wir Minas Tirith erreicht", sagte ich zu Anordil, „und wie gelangen wir hinein?" „Es gibt Pfade in die Stadt, die nur wenigen bekannt sind", erwiderte er augenzwinkernd, „angelegt vor vielen Jahrhunderten, um dem König Zugang zu gewähren oder die Flucht zu ermöglichen in Zeiten der Not."

Jetzt war mir klar, wie Luvalaes aus der Stadt hatte entkommen können, als der Truchseß Denethor begonnen hatte diese abzuriegeln. „Wir warten, bis die Nacht anbricht, dann betreten wir die Stadt", fuhr er fort. „Sollten wir nicht lieber jetzt gehen", fragte ich kritisch, „die Stadt erwacht und die Menschen gehen ihren Geschäften nach. Wir werden in dem Gedränge weniger auffallen, als in der Nacht, wenn überall Wachen patrouillieren."

Sein Lächeln war beinahe mitleidig. „Du vergisst die Lektion in Strategie", mahnte er mich vorwurfsvoll, „wir tragen elbische Rüstung, schwere Bewaffnung und elbische Umhänge, und du meinst, wir fallen nicht auf?" Beinahe beleidigt musste ich ihm Recht geben. „Du hast auffallend Recht", knurrte ich, „aus mir wird nie ein Stratege." Leise lachend reichte er mir den Wasserbeutel. Ich nahm einen Schluck. Es schmeckte ein wenig schal, aber über den Tag würde es reichen. Schließlich war die Stadt zum Greifen nah und damit auch ein weiches Bett, ein heißes Bad und anständiges Essen.

Den Tag verbrachten wir mit Müßiggang. Von unserem Platz aus konnten wir Minas Tirith beobachten. Die Tore öffneten sich nur selten. Auf den Zinnen waren jedoch schwer gerüstete Krieger zu sehen. Ihre blitzenden Rüstungen glänzten in der Sonne. Innerhalb der Stadt konnte man wenig sehen, da die hohen Mauern einen direkten Blick verwehrten. Einzig aus Osgiliath sah man Rauchfahnen und manches Mal hektische Bewegungen. Am Tage stach das ganze Ausmaß der Zerstörung ins Auge. Mahnend erhoben sich die Ruinen aus der Asche. Dabei war es einst eine blühende Stadt gewesen. Die Ebene zwischen Osgiliath und Minas Tirith glich einer kargen, von der Sonne gebleichten Wüste. Kein einziger grüner Grashalm reckte sich empor.

Erst die Abenddämmerung milderte den Eindruck. „Gehen wir", sagte Anordil und schulterte sein Gepäck. Ich nahm meinen Beutel und meine Waffen, dann folgte ich ihm. Ich war neugierig, wohin er mich führte. Wir gingen ein Stückchen den Berg hinauf. Dann verschwand Anordil hinter einer Felsnase. Als ich die Stelle erreichte, sah ich einen schmalen Spalt, in dem sich Geröll türmte. Vorsichtig kletterte ich hinein. Nach wenigen Schritten sah ich den Schein einer Fackel. Anordil hatte sie entzündet.

Als ich ihn erreichte, blickte ich mich überrascht um. Wir standen in einer kleinen Grotte, die in etwa neun Fuß im Geviert maß. In den Wänden waren zahlreiche Spalten, von denen manche nicht einmal eine Maus durchlassen konnte. Auf eine der größeren Spalten hielt Anordil zu. Mir war jetzt klar, dass wir einem sehr engen Pfad folgen würden. Ich hasste es, so eingeengt zu sein. Mit einem drückenden Gefühl im Magen und einem ergebenen Seufzer kletterte ich jedoch hinter Anordil her.

Der Weg war wirklich äußerst schmal und unwegsam. An manchen Stellen hatten wir Mühe durchzukommen. Es kam oft vor, dass wir unsere Köcher und die Beutel abschnallen und vor uns herschieben mussten, damit wir vorwärts kamen. Wie lange wir durch die engen Tunnel gekrochen waren, weiß ich nicht. Auf alle Fälle kam es mir beinahe länger vor, als der Weg von Helms Klamm durch die Felsenhöhlen.

Gerade als ich Anordil daran erinnern wollte, dass ich als Mensch eigentlich eine Rast benötigte, stoppte er vor mir. Die Fackel erlosch und ließ uns in tiefster Finsternis zurück. Nun verfluchte ich das Schicksal, dass ich zwar ein paar Quentchen Elbenblut abbekommen hatte, dieses mir aber keine Nachtsicht beschert hatte. Ich kam mir auf einmal vor wie ein Maulwurf bei Tageslicht.

„Es sind nur noch wenige Schritte", flüsterte Anordil, so leise, dass ich es kaum verstand. Ich fragte nicht nach dem Grund, aber wir mussten in einem bewachten Bereich sein, sonst hätte er normal laut gesprochen. Vorsichtig schob ich mich weiter und versuchte dabei Kontakt zu Anordil zu halten. Dann war vor mir nichts mehr.

Erschrocken wich ich zurück, doch nur einen Augenblick später spürte ich Anordils Hand, die meinen Arm ergriff und mich zu sich zog. Ich vertraute ihm, auch in dem Moment, wo ich keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen spürte. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil schwebte ich in der Luft, dann fühlte ich Felsboden unter mir. Allmählich gewöhnten sich meine Augen auch an die Dunkelheit. Jedenfalls erschienen mir nun verschiedene Bereiche um mich herum nicht mehr ganz so dunkel wie die anderen.

Anordil war ein schwacher Schemen vor mir. Er fasste meine Hand und lenkte meine Schritte auf die rechte Seite. Anscheinend folgten wir jetzt einem Stollen. Langsam gingen wir weiter. Meine Finger tasteten über die Felswand. Kühl und leicht modrig feucht fühlte sie sich an. Dafür sprach auch der Geruch, der hier herrschte. Bitter, muffig, abgestanden und irgendwie nach Tod.

Mir stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Der Geruch des Todes verhieß im Regelfall nichts Gutes. Manches Mal versteckte sich dahinter auch etwas äußerst Ekliges. Im schlimmsten Fall Gyrth-i-chuinar – Untote. Lebende Tote, die keine Ruhe fanden, weil man sie verflucht hatte. Vorsichtshalber prüfte ich den Sitz meiner Schwerter. Die Berührung mit dem kalten Stahl gab mir wieder Halt, obwohl die Klingen gegen die Untoten nichts halfen. Nur mit Feuer konnte man sie bekämpfen.

Anordil wurde langsamer. Er schien sich zu orientieren, welchen Weg wir einschlagen mussten. „Wo sind wir", flüsterte ich fragend. „In der Nekropole von Minas Tirith", erwiderte Anordil ebenso leise. „Die Ruhestätte der Könige Gondors", fragte ich überrascht, doch Anordil schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Gruft der Könige ist verriegelt", erklärte er, „solider Fels schützt die Grabstätten. Nein, wir sind in den Katakomben des Volkes. Hier finden die Toten ihre Ruhe." Argwöhnisch blickte ich ihn an.

„Sofern sie nicht von irgendwelchen herumtreibenden Elben und Menschen gestört werden", unkte ich, „auf eine Begegnung mit halbverwesten Gondorianern habe ich eigentlich keine Lust." Anordil lachte leise. „Keine Angst, meine Sonne", beruhigte er mich, „hier unten gibt es keine Toten, die leben. Die Gondorianer fürchten sich selber vor ihnen, daher werden die Katakomben sorgfältig verschlossen und mit Bannsprüchen versehen."

Wenn er meinte, mich damit beruhigen zu können, so hatte er doch das Gegenteil erreicht. Meine Nackenhaare stellten sich unwillkürlich auf. Bannsprüche – folglich gab es wohl doch ab und an mal ein kleines Problem mit Toten, die nicht so völlig tot waren. Vorsichtig blickte ich mich um, während wir weiter gingen. Ich hielt mich mit einer Hand an Anordil fest, der vorausging, so dass er mich durch die Dunkelheit geleitete. Dann machten wir eine Wendung nach links. Weit vor uns sah ich einen schwachen Lichtschein.

„Ich denke, wir sind in der Totenstadt", flüsterte ich besorgt, „wer hat denn dort das Licht brennen lassen?" „Wahrscheinlich eine Bestattung", gab Anordil zurück, „es ist bei den Gondorianern üblich Fackeln brennen zu lassen, wenn sie einen Körper hierher bringen."

Trotzdem näherten wir uns vorsichtig dem Lichtschein. Zu hören war nichts. Beängstigende Stille herrschte um uns herum. Nur unser Atem durchbrach diese fürchterliche Ruhe. Dann konnten wir durch eine Öffnung in den Raum sehen, aus dem der Lichtschein kam. Nun hatte ich zum ersten Mal die Gelegenheit mir ein Bild von der Totenstadt zu machen.

Der Raum, der vor uns lag, war nur spärlich von vier einsamen Fackeln beleuchtet, die an den Ecken einer Art steinernem Podest befestigt waren. Auf dem Podest lag ein in Tüchern gehüllter Körper. Lederne Riemen waren darum geschlungen, damit die Tücher Halt hatten. Ob der Leichnam darunter männlich oder weiblich war, konnte ich nicht erkennen. Die Decke spannte sich in unregelmäßigen Bögen über uns. Der Fels wirkte nur grob behauen. In den Felswänden befanden sich etwa sechs Fuß lange und drei Fuß hohe Nischen. Immer drei Stück übereinander. Sie bildeten eine lange Reihe bis zum anderen Ende des Raumes. Doch nicht in jeder lag ein verhüllter Körper in verschiedenen Stadien der Vergänglichkeit. Manche Nischen waren auch angefüllt mit zahlreichen kleinen tönernen Krügen. Langsam traten wir näher.

„Die Gondorianer pflegen ihre Toten aufzubahren", flüsterte Anordil, „in der Totenstadt gibt es viele solcher Kammern. Die Nischen in den Wänden sind die eigentlichen Ruhestätten. Jede einzelne gehört einer Familie. Die Namen sind in die Tafeln daneben eingeritzt. Wenn eine Familie sehr alt ist, so kann es sein, dass sie sogar zwei oder drei dieser Nischen besitzt. Stirbt ein Familienmitglied, so wird es in der Mitte der Kammer aufgebahrt, bis der nächste Leichnam kommt. Dann wird der Aufgebahrte in der Nische beigesetzt. Der Tote, der bisher dort ruhte, wird eingeäschert und die Asche in einem kleinen Gefäß im hinteren Bereich der Nische aufbewahrt. So wird verfahren, bis die Nische niemanden mehr aufnehmen kann, dann bekommt die Familie eine weitere Nische zugeteilt."

Ich schaute mich um. Nirgendwo sah ich Anzeichen einer Verbrennung. „Aber sie müssen die Toten dann woanders verbrennen", flüsterte ich zurück, „hier in dieser Kammer geht das nicht." „Richtig", nickte Anordil, „direkt vor der Totenstadt gibt es einen steinernen Verbrennungshügel. Dort werden die Toten verbrannt." Ich trat an eine der Wände. Die Tafeln neben den Nischen zeigten die Namen der Toten und ihre Stände. Die meisten gehörten dem einfachen Volk an.

Ich drehte mich um. „Keine Adligen", fragte ich, „werden diese woanders bestattet?" „Ja", bestätigte Anordil, „der Adel hat separate Gruften innerhalb der Totenstadt. Einzig das Königshaus und derzeit das Haus des Truchsess hat eine gesonderte Gruft oben im siebten Ring nahe des Palastes. Dort werden die Toten einbalsamiert und in steinernen Sarkophagen aufbewahrt."

Anordil hatte in der Zwischenzeit das Podest, wo der Tote ruhte kritisch begutachtet. „Der Tote muss vor kurzem hierher gebracht worden sein", stellte er fest, „die Fackeln sind noch recht frisch. Auch ist noch kaum Verwesungsgeruch zu bemerken." Er bedeutete mir weiterzugehen.

Von hier aus waren die Gänge durch sporadisch verteilte Fackeln notdürftig erhellt. In recht regelmäßigen Abständen zweigten Durchgänge in weitere Kammern ab. Dieser Ort hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit den Katakomben der alten Römer. Beim Weitergehen ließen wir Vorsicht walten. Wenn Anordil Recht hatte, so bestand die Möglichkeit, dass wir dem Trauerzug begegneten. Ein Umstand, den wir auf alle Fälle vermeiden wollten.

Aber wir trafen auf niemanden. Nach einer Weile weitete sich der Gang und mündete in eine beinahe runde Kammer. Blumen schmückten ein steinernes Podest von etwa Manneslänge. Ansonsten war die Kammer leer. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite fiel Sonnenlicht durch eine breite Türöffnung. Wir waren wohl in einer Art Totenhalle, in der vermutlich des Toten gedacht wurde, bevor man ihn zur letzten Ruhe bettete.

Vorsichtig spähten wir nach draußen. Der Platz vor der Totenstadt war verlassen. Auf der rechten Seite war ein Hügel aus Steinen mit einer flachen Kuppe. Darauf brannte ein Feuer mit dickem Rauch. Es roch fürchterlich. Dies musste der Verbrennungshügel sein. „Keine Wachen", fragte ich würgend.

„Nein", schüttelte Anordil den Kopf, „sie ziehen es vor, den Toten alleine brennen zu lassen. Erst wenn alles zu Asche zerfallen ist, kommen sie wieder hierher. Der Geruch ist zu penetrant." Da musste ich ihm allerdings beipflichten.

Rasch zog ich ein Tuch aus meinem Gürtelbeutel und presste es vor meine Nase. So konnte ich es zumindest aushalten. Wir beeilten uns, aus dem Bereich der Totenstadt herauszukommen.

„Wir sind jetzt schon innerhalb der Mauern von Minas Tirith", erklärte Anordil, nachdem wir die äußere Mauer der Totenstadt erreicht hatten, „wir befinden uns unten an der rechten Seite des ersten Ringes. Hier leben die meisten des einfachen Volkes. Nur im Bereich der Stadttore gibt es Wachen, denn nicht einmal der Truchsess weiß von der Existenz des Pfades durch die Totenstadt. Folglich wird jeder annehmen, dass wir uns schon längere Zeit innerhalb der Stadt aufhalten."

Skeptisch sah ich ihn an. „Selbst wenn man dies annimmt", warf ich ein, „so wird es doch auffallen, wenn zwei elbisch gekleidete Krieger durch die Stadt spazieren, von denen einer offensichtlich ein Elb ist und der andere offensichtlich eine Frau." Er lächelte mich verschmitzt an. „Daher werden wir die Kapuzen ins Gesicht ziehen und die Umhänge enger schließen", erwiderte er, „es ist bereits Nacht. Die Dunkelheit wird weitere Details verwischen. - Und wenn doch jemand einen näheren Blick riskiert, dann ist noch genügend Zeit einen kleinen Zauber zu sprechen."

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du nicht so viel zaubern darfst", tadelte ich ihn vorwurfsvoll, „die Valar werden es dir noch einmal übel nehmen." „Die Valar haben es mir nicht gänzlich verboten zu zaubern", unterbrach er mich, „ich darf nur die hochrangigen Zauber nicht mehr anwenden. Doch selbst dies würde ich tun, sollte unser Leben bedroht sein."

Während wir uns so unterhielten, betraten wir durch ein kleines Seitentor die eigentlich Stadt Minas Tirith. Nun konnte ich wirklich die ganze Pracht dieser Königsmetropole sehen. Die Straßen waren recht breit und mit weißen und hellgrauen Steinen gepflastert. Sogar die Häuser hier im ersten Ring waren aus weißem Stein gebaut. Er schien weitläufig zu sein und etliche Gassen bogen von der großen Straße ab. Sie verzweigten sich in ein Gewirr von größeren und kleineren Häusern, Gässchen und Winkeln. In regelmäßigen Abständen spannten sich steinerne Bögen über die Straße. An den Wänden der Häuser waren metallene Körbe befestigt, in denen Fackeln ihren Platz hatten, die mit ihrem Schein die Wege erhellten.

Gemächlich schlenderten wir die große Straße entlang, die sich einer Serpentine gleich in die oberen Ringe hinaufschlängelte. Die Straße war belebt, obwohl es schon Nacht war. Männer und Frauen kamen uns entgegen oder hasteten an uns vorbei. Die meisten einfach gekleidet in dunklen Gewändern. Die Farben schwarz, dunkelbraun und dunkelblau herrschten vor. Die Frauen erinnerten mich an das Bild der älteren Italienerin. Einfache dunkle Kleider mit einem schürzenartigen Überwurf, dazu trugen sie dunkle Kopftücher, die im Nacken gebunden wurden. Manche trugen noch einen Umhang aus dunkler Wolle darüber. Kinder sahen wir nur wenige. In diesen unruhigen Zeiten und vor allem nach Einbruch der Nacht hielt man sie lieber zu Hause. Kaum jemand würdigte uns eines Blickes. Keiner stellte uns Fragen.

Der zweite Ring war deutlich von den Handwerkern geprägt, die hier lebten, Schmiede, Zimmerer, Waffenschmiede, Steinmetze. Tagsüber musste es sehr laut sein, doch nun waren die Werkstätten verriegelt und nur vereinzelt sah man noch Licht hinter den Fenstern. Über den Türen hingen Schilde, auf denen das Handwerk des Betreffenden dargestellt wurde. Eines war besonders prägnant, denn der mumifizierte Überrest einer toten Ratte war auf das Brett genagelt. Offensichtlich ein Rattenfänger, der dort wohnte. Ich rümpfte die Nase. Ratten waren nicht mein Ding, schon gar nicht, wenn man, wie ich, wusste, was diese Viecher mit sich tragen konnten.

Auch hier gingen wir unbehelligt unserer Wege. Im dritten Ring hatten sich die Bäcker und Garküchen angesiedelt. „Wir sollten uns hier aufmerksam umsehen", sagte ich leise zu Anordil, „vielleicht finden wir Tjann." „Warum nur umsehen", fragte mich Anordil, „wenn jemand weiß, wo sich ein neues Zunftmitglied niedergelassen hat, dann einer der Bäcker hier."

Er ging auf einen halboffenen Stand zu, wo eine Frau emsig dabei war einen kleinen Stand zusammenzuräumen. Sie trug niedrige Kisten, in welche wohl Backwaren gelegen hatten, in das dahinter liegende Haus. Auf dem Boden waren Brotkrümel verstreut. Als sie unserer ansichtig wurde, strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und stopfte es unter ihr graues Kopftuch. Ihr Kleid war ebenfalls grau. Ursprünglich musste es einmal schwarz gewesen sein. Vom vielen Waschen war es ausgebleicht. Eine dunkelblaue Schürze mit etlichen Mehlflecken hatte sie darüber gebunden. Ihre Hände wirkten rau und ihre Gesichtszüge hatten tiefe Falten, obwohl sie noch nicht sehr alt sein mochte.

„Mein Herr", grüßte sie höflich, „unsere Backstube ist geschlossen. Wir haben kein Brot mehr für heute. Aber vielleicht findet ihr weiter oben noch Brot." „Gute Frau", grüßte Anordil zurück, „wir wollen kein Brot. Nur eine Auskunft, wenn es euch gefällt." Verlegen strich sie ihre Schürze glatt. Es geschah wohl nicht oft, dass sie derart angesprochen wurde.

„So sprecht, mein Herr", antwortete sie, „wie kann ich euch behilflich sein?" Anordil beugte sich ein wenig näher. „Sagt, gute Frau", sprach er mit gesenkter Stimme, „wisst ihr vielleicht ob sich hier eine Familie aus Linhir niedergelassen hat? Ein Bäcker mit Frau und Kind? Tjann Grünauge ist sein Name."

Sie nickte heftig. „Oh ja, Tjann Grünauge, den kenne ich", sagte sie eifrig, „der wohnt nahe dem vierten Ring. Folgt einfach dieser Straße, dann kommt ihr an seiner Wirtsstube, dem ‚Vierblättrigen Kleeblatt', vorbei. Es ist wirklich eine vortreffliche Wahl bei Tjann Grünauge einzukehren. Niemand fertigt solch köstliche Fladen wie er."

Das Wasser lief mir bereits im Mund zusammen, als wir uns von der Frau verabschiedeten und weitergingen. Pizza! Schon allein der Gedanke an eine schöne, dick belegte, mit zerlaufenem Käse garnierten und heißen Pizza ließ meinen Magen lautstark knurren. Aufmerksam sahen wir auf die Symbole an den Häusern. Wir kamen an etlichen Bäckern, Zuckerbäckern, Wurstmachern, Pastetenbäckern und Garköchen vorbei. Auch die meisten Gasthäuser schienen sich in diesem Ring angesiedelt zu haben. Vereinzelt sah ich auch ein Badehaus. Dann bogen wir wieder um eine Kurve. Ein kleiner Platz breitete sich aus, begrenzt von einigen Häusern und dem Torbogen, der zum vierten Ring führte. Kurz davor, auf der linken Seite sah ich das Schild mit dem aufgemalten vierblättrigen Kleeblatt.

„Hier sind wir richtig", murmelte ich. Dann öffneten wir die Tür aus dunklem Holz. Ohne zu knarren schwang sie nach innen auf. Vor uns lag eine gemütliche Schankstube. Der Boden war mit hellgrauen Steinplatten belegt. An der einen Wand stand eine gemauerte Theke. Dahinter ein Regal aus dunklem Holz, auf dem sich Krüge und Becher türmten. Die Tische im Schankraum waren ebenfalls aus diesem dunklen Holz. Bänke und einige Stühle boten reichlich Platz und waren gut besucht. Zwei Mägde in Tjanns Farben gekleidet flitzten umher. Ein gewaltiger offener Kamin schmiegte sich in die eine Ecke. Über dem Feuer hing ein großer Kessel, aus dem es verführerisch nach Gulasch duftete. In der anderen Ecke war ein Durchgang. Ich sah dort den Schatten einer Treppe, die nach oben führte. Hinter der Theke war ein Durchgang in einen dahinter liegenden Raum. Von dort hörten wir emsige Geräusche und die laute Stimme Tjanns, der gerade jemanden zurecht wies, gefolgt von einem lauten Poltern und raschen Schritten.

Aus dem Durchgang stürmte Tjann und eingemehlt bis über beide Ohren. „... wenn man nicht alles selber macht", schimpfte er laut vor sich her, „eine Verschwendung von Mehl ist das. Und das im Krieg! Diesem Bengel ..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn vor Überraschung blieb ihm die Luft weg. Es dauerte zwei Sekunden, bis er sich zu einem freudigen Lächeln durchrang.

„Oh, bei den Göttern", stieß er hervor, „was macht ihr denn hier? – Welch eine Freude. Kommt rein, kommt rein." „Hallo Tjann", grüßte ich auf Englisch, „bekommt man bei dir immer noch eine gute Pizza?"

„Nicht nur Pizza, wenn dieser unfähige Trampel von Knecht seine Hände sortiert", knurrte Tjann, „für euch koche ich ein Festmahl." Freudig schob er uns auf den einen Durchgang mit dem Vorhang zu. Dahinter befand sich eine Treppe nach oben. „Immer nur hinauf", wies er uns an, „wir wohnen ganz oben, über den Gastzimmern." Wir folgten ihm über die dunkle Treppe, die nach oben führte. Dort wurden wir freudig von seiner Frau Ariana begrüßt. Den Nachwuchs sahen wir leider nicht, denn dieser ruhte bereits.

Tjann stellte uns einen Gastraum zur Verfügung. Dort deponierten wir unser Gepäck und konnten uns ein wenig frisch machen, bevor wir uns von Tjann bekochen ließen, denn die Badestuben hatten bereits geschlossen. Trotzdem wurde es ein gelungenes Wiedersehen. An diesem Abend schwelgten wir regelrecht in gutem Essen und für Kriegszeiten ausgesprochen gutem Wein. Für einige Stunden war der Krieg weit weg. Weiter, als er eigentlich war.

To be continued…


	49. Die Schlacht um Minas Tirith

Die Schlacht um Minas Tirith 

Der nächste Morgen brachte Regen mit sich. Sturzbachartig fiel er vom Himmel. Meine Laune sank extrem. Schließlich hatte ich mich auf ein schönes heißes Bad gefreut. Allerdings würde die Wärme des Bades bei den derzeitigen Wassermassen von oben nicht lange vorhalten. Also verzichteten wir auf den Besuch der Badestuben, wuschen uns nur mit Wasser aus der Waschschüssel und blieben in Tjanns Gasthaus.

In der Schankstube war niemand außer uns. Das Feuer im Kamin brannte niedrig. Gerade genug, dass es Wärme verbreitete und die Kanne mit dem kaffeeähnlichen Gebräu heiß hielt. In der Küche waren die Feuer dagegen aus. „Heute wird kaum einer kommen", sagte Tjann, „der Regen zwingt die Gondorianer zu Hause zu bleiben. - Allerdings hat es auch den Vorteil, dass die Orks kaum voran kommen." Er nahm die Kanne und goß jedem von uns einen Becher voll.

Ariana war mit dem Kleinen oben geblieben. Seit einigen Tagen litt sie unter morgendlicher Übelkeit. Ein Zeichen, dass sie erneut schwanger war. Auf der einen Seite freute es mich, auf der anderen Seite versetzte es mir einen Stich. Nicht, dass ich Ariana nicht mochte, aber alleine die Tatsache, dass sie ihrem geliebten Mann nicht nur ein Kind schenken konnte, sondern auch noch ein weiteres, ließ in mir ein neidvolles Gefühl aufsteigen. Ich versuchte es jedenfalls zu ignorieren, so gut es ging.

Tjann setzte sich zu uns. Er hatte zwar die Schankstube geöffnet, doch wie er schon sagte, war es unwahrscheinlich, dass sich bei diesem Wolkenbruch jemand hier her verirrte. „Die Zeiten sind nicht leicht", seufzte er, „besonders mit Weib und Kind. Ich hielt es eigentlich für eine gute Idee nach Minas Tirith zu ziehen. Doch nun bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher."

Anordil sah ihn durchdringend an. „Es war eine gute Entscheidung, Tjann", bekräftigte er, „selbst in Zeiten des Krieges ist Minas Tirith eine recht sichere Stadt. – Luvalaes hatte berichtet, dass Linhir erheblich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Hier in Minas Tirith sind die Möglichkeiten für dich und die Deinen wesentlich besser."

Tjann sah ihn zweifelnd an. Er drehte seinen Becher in den Händen. „Ich möchte dir gerne glauben, Anordil", erwiderte er, „zumal Ariana wohl erneut guter Hoffnung ist. Doch die ständigen Angriffe durch die Orks zermürben selbst diejenigen, die an einen Sieg über Sauron glauben. Osgiliath liegt in Trümmern. Es gibt nur noch ein Kontingent Krieger, das dort verzweifelt ausharrt und auf ein Wunder wartet. Es heißt, das Hauptmann Faramir am verbissensten kämpft und äußerst umsichtig seine Männer führt."

„Da hört das Volk wohl mehr, als der Truchsess", warf ich kritisch ein, „wenn man den Gerüchten glauben mag, so hält Denethor nicht viel von seinem Zweitgeborenen." Tjann lächelte schief. „Denethor ist ein Trottel", sagte er auf Englisch, „Faramir steht seinem Bruder in nichts nach. Auch wenn sein Vater es nicht glauben mag. Das Volk liebt die beiden Brüder und vor allem lieben sie Faramir, weil dieser umsichtiger ist, als sein draufgängerischer Bruder. Immer wieder höre ich Loblieder auf den Hauptmann. Was wohl mit ein Grund ist, dass er von seinem Vater immer wieder verstoßen wird. Er bevorzugt Boromir."

„Wie ist sonst die Lage hier in der Stadt", unterbrach ich ihn fragend. Tjann nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Becher und lehnte sich zurück. „Zwiespältig", antwortete er gedehnt, „solange die Orks noch mit Osgiliath beschäftigt sind, ist das Leben in der Stadt recht normal. - Wenn man in Kriegszeiten überhaupt von normal reden kann."

Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster. „Die Gondorianer benehmen sich, wie jedes andere Volk in dieser Situation", fuhr er fort, „sie horten ihre Vorräte, kaufen wie die Verrückten und manche leben als wäre jeder Tag ihr letzter."

Er schaute hinaus. „Und sie leben in Angst", sagte er, „sie ist überall zu spüren und allgegenwärtig. Einzig die Schmiede profitieren davon. Ihre Feuer brennen beinahe Tag und Nacht. Man könnte meinen mit den Waffen, die zurzeit geschmiedet werden, würde nicht nur ein Krieg geführt, sondern gleich mehrere."

„Wie ist die Lage oben in der Feste", fragte Anordil dazwischen. Tjann drehte sich um. „Es kommen öfter mal Bedienstete von dort in meine Stube", erwiderte er, „sie lieben meine belegten Fladen." Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht. „Der Truchsess schottet den Hof ab", fuhr er fort, „seit Boromirs Weggang gleicht jeder Tag dort oben dem anderen. Nur wenn Boten kommen, geruht Denethor diese zu empfangen. Entscheidungen hört man nur wenige. Und wenn etwas kommt, so von Denethors Beratern und den Hauptmännern. Nicht von ihm selbst."

Er blickte zum Fenster hinaus. „Was mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit unser Glück ist", sagte er leiser auf Englisch, „er wähnt sich in der Sicherheit seiner Krieger. Minas Tirith gilt als uneinnehmbar, jedenfalls propagieren dies die Herolde, die täglich durch die Straßen ziehen. Denethors Befehle sind zum größten Teil haarsträubend unsinnig. Seine Berater mildern immer noch ein bisschen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass Sauron noch nicht hier einmarschiert ist."

Langsam drehte er sich zu uns um. Sein Grinsen war fast wölfisch zu nennen. „Na ja", sagte er immer noch auf Englisch, „vielleicht hat Sauron die Feste schon unterwandert und wir wissen es nur noch nicht. Es kommen kaum noch Neuigkeiten aus der Feste. Die wenigen Dienstboten, welche hier in den letzten Tagen eingekehrt waren, sind äußerst wortkarg gewesen."

Ich überschlug kurz die Ereignisse. Hatte Denethor schon von Boromirs Tod erfahren? „Vielleicht hat er Nachricht von Boromirs Ableben erhalten", mutmaßte ich, „die Zeit wäre da." Anordil sah mich etwas irritiert an, schwieg aber. „Vielleicht", sagte Tjann statt dessen, „vielleicht auch nicht ..." Schweigend hingen wir unseren Gedanken nach. Sie waren genauso grau und trüb, wie das Wetter draußen.

In den folgenden Tagen konnten wir uns selber ein Bild der Lage in Minas Tirith machen. Es gab wirklich kaum jemanden, der nicht Angst verspürte. Sie war überall und durchdrang selbst die Gerüche auf den Straßen. Selbst das Lachen der Kinder klang gedämpft. Die Menschen eilten durch die Straßen. Keiner verweilte lange um mit dem Nachbarn zu plauschen. Man spürte zwar allerorten, dass es den Bewohnern der Stadt trotz des Krieges noch gut ging, aber wie in allen Kriegsregionen war der ständige Begleiter die Angst. Die Essen der Schmiede brannten bis spät in die Nacht und noch weit vor Sonnenaufgang wurden die Feuer erneut entfacht. Tausende Pfeilspitzen wurden geschmiedet, Schwerter geschärft und erneuert und Speere neu geschaffen. Die Maschinerie des Krieges trug reiche Frucht.

Tjann hatte uns gondorianische Kleidung geliehen, in der wir nicht auffielen, jedenfalls wenn Anordil die Kapuze aufbehielt. Mein Kopftuch verbarg mein Haar und ein wenig Asche im Gesicht verwischte meine Gesichtszüge.

Auf den Märkten und an den Garküchen konnte man immer wieder Gerüchte aufschnappen. Osgiliath ist befreit - Osgiliath ist verloren - der Feind ist vor den Toren - Denethor ist verschwunden - Denethor ist dem Wahnsinn verfallen - die Krieger Gondors wären geflüchtet und die Stadt schutzlos - die Krieger Gondors hätten sich zum entscheidenden Schlag versammelt - Osgiliath sei überrannt worden. Unzählig waren die gegensätzlichsten Meldungen.

Aber wenn man die Spreu vom Weizen trennte, so erhielt man einen Konsens, der nicht dazu gedacht war in Jubel auszubrechen. Es war nur noch eine Frage von Tagen, bis Osgiliath, das letzte Bollwerk vor Minas Tirith, dem Erdboden gleich gemacht werden würde. Dann hätten Saurons Armeen freien Zugang über die Pelennor-Felder nach Minas Tirith. Ein erschreckender Gedanke.

Nur drei Tage nach unserer Ankunft hörten wir das Gerücht, das Denethor in dumpfe Trauer verfallen sei. Es hieß, dass die Vorposten in Osgiliath das zerborstene Horn Boromirs aus den Fluten des Anduin gefischt hätten. Denethor sei daraufhin in Raserei ausgebrochen. In blinder Wut und Trauer hätte er sich über Faramirs Unfähigkeit ausgelassen und die Bediensteten in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Danach hätte er sich eingeschlossen, ohne das Horn aus den Händen zu geben.

Wir beschlossen uns bei nächster Gelegenheit in der Feste umzusehen. Da passte es sehr gut, dass immer wieder Wachen und Bedienstete des Haushaltes des Truchsess in Tjanns Gasthaus einkehrten. Manches Mal geschah es auch, das jemand von den Bediensteten ein Mahl oder auch nur einen frischen belegten Fladen in Auftrag gab. Die Lieferung besorgte meist der Knecht Tjanns oder Tjann selber. Doch als an diesem Tag eine Magd ins Gasthaus eilte und hastig mehrere Fladen bestellte, bevor sie im Laufschritt wieder verschwand, beschlossen Anordil und ich die Lieferung zu übernehmen.

Tjann sah uns besorgt an, als er uns die frisch gebackenen Fladen in Leder einschlug. „Seid vorsichtig", mahnte er uns, „Denethor ist rasch bei der Hand mit Todesurteilen." „Sei unbesorgt, Freund Tjann", warf Anordil ein, „er wird uns nicht erwischen."

Gekleidet in einfache Gewänder, beeilten wir uns die Lieferung in die Feste zu bringen. Bis hinauf in den ersten Ring dauerte es eine Weile. Wir hofften, dass die Pizzen nicht auf den absoluten Nullpunkt gekühlt waren, bis wir die Feste erreichten. Am Tor wurden wir schon sehnlichst erwartet.

„Endlich", knurrte die eine Wache, „man wartet schon auf die Fladen. Eilt euch – das Küchengewölbe ist dort vorne." Er versetzte Anordil einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung. Gespielt tollpatschig stolperte er über den steinernen Boden. Ich hielt den Atem an. Er würde doch wohl nicht die kostbare Fracht fallen lassen?

Aber nein, im letzten Moment fing er die Fladen ab und musste sich noch einen Rüffel von der Wache gefallen lassen. So rasch es ging, lief ich hinter ihm her. Im Küchengewölbe riss uns eine der Mägde die eingeschlagenen Fladen aus der Hand. In fliegender Hast wurden sie auf ein großes Tablett gelegt und im Laufschritt hinaus getragen. Ein Paket blieb zurück. Darüber machte sich ein dicker, rotgesichtiger Mann her. Mit flinken Finger teilte er die Fladen in Stücke, nahm sich selber das größte, was mich vermuten ließ, dass er wohl das Sagen hier im Küchengewölbe hatte und ließ sich schwerfällig auf einen wackeligen Stuhl fallen. Auf seinen Wink hin machten sich die übrigen über die Pizzastücke her. In Windeseile verschwanden diese in den hungrigen Mündern.

Der dicke Mann, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und die Sauce von den fleischigen Lippen, bevor er laut aufseufzte. „Zum Glück ist auf Tjann Grünauge Verlass", brummte er, „diese Fladen sind wirklich dazu angetan die Herrschaften dort oben zufrieden zustellen." „Und nicht nur die", lachte ein anderer Mann mit einer fleckigen Lederschürze. „Ist die Lust an heißen Fladen so groß", fragte ich neugierig.

„Seit man das Horn Boromirs gebracht hat, ist dies das erste, was Herr Denethor zu sich nimmt", warf eine der Mägde ein. Sie setzte sich breitbeinig vor einen großen Eimer mit kartoffelähnlichen Knollen. „Vielleicht hebt das ja die Laune des edlen Truchsess", rief einer der Knechte sarkastisch, „es ist ein Wunder, dass noch niemand seinen Kopf verloren hat."

„Steht es so schlimm", fragte ich vorsichtig. Der Dicke mit dem roten Gesicht schnappte sich einen Krug mit drei Bechern, gab uns einen Wink zu einem der Tische, an denen die Mägde wieder emsig dabei waren Gemüse zu zerschnippeln. „Schlimm ist gar kein Ausdruck", seufzte er und goß die Becher voll, „ihr beiden seid seit Tagen die ersten, die die Feste betreten durften. Denethor hat alles abriegeln lassen, als man Herrn Boromirs Horn brachte."

„Sein Gebrüll hat man bis hier ins Küchengewölbe gehört", warf eine hagere Magd ein. Ihre knochigen Finger hatte sie um den Griff eines gusseisernen Kessels gelegt, „mir tat der arme Herr Faramir Leid. – Der gute Hauptmann tut alles, um Denethors Laune zu bessern und ihm zu gefallen." Der Dicke nickte nur und trank den Becher leer.

„In diesen Zeiten sollte man gut daran tun, seine Kräfte zusammen zu halten", murmelte er, „doch der werte Herr dort oben – der scheint das anders zu sehen." Er winkte Richtung Decke. Grob knuffte ihn eine dicke Magd in die Seite. „Pass auf was du sagst, Dangumir", raunte sie mahnend, „dein Kopf sitzt sehr locker auf deinen Schultern." Der Dicke schielte zu den Türen, doch nichts geschah. „Was geschieht in der Stadt", fragte eine andere Magd mit gesenkter Stimme, „wir hören hier nichts mehr." Sie hatte noch ein recht junges Gesicht. Ruß färbte ihre Wangen schwarz.

„Die Bewohner sind beängstigt", antwortete Anordil, „die widersprüchlichen Meldungen aus Osgiliath sind nicht dazu angetan die Leute zu beruhigen." „Wisst ihr etwas aus Osgiliath", fragte ein ebenfalls wohlbeleibter Mann, offensichtlich ein weiterer Koch, der unablässig einen Braten mit Sud bestrich, während ein Knecht den Rost drehte. „Osgiliath steht kurz vor dem Fall", sagte ich schonungslos, „die Krieger können die Stadt kaum noch halten." Betroffenheit machte sich breit. „Die Götter mögen uns beistehen", stieß die hagere Magd hervor, „was sollen wir tun?"

„Bereitet euch vor zu kämpfen - mit allem was ihr habt", antwortete Anordil schonungslos, „und hofft auf ein Wunder." Damit erhob er sich. Ich folgte ihm. Langsam verließen wir das Küchengewölbe, das nun in Schreck erstarrtem Schweigen verharrte. In den Gängen begegneten wir niemandem. Die Feste schien ungewöhnlich verlassen, obwohl sie bewohnt war. Totenstille umgab alles. Lautlos schlichen wir durch die Schatten.

Hastige Schritte ließen uns noch weiter in das Dunkel zurückweichen. Die Magd, welche die Fladen weggetragen hatte, eilte an uns vorüber. Wir beschlossen in die Richtung zu gehen, aus der sie gekommen war. Nur wenige Gänge später wandelte sich das Aussehen der Feste. Es wurde zusehends wohnlicher. Anscheinend erreichten wir die privaten Gemächer der Truchsessen-Familie. Langsam bewegten wir uns weiter. Wir horchten an den Türen. Dann wurden wir fündig.

Hinter einer der eisenbeschlagenen hölzernen Türen hörten wir lautstarkes Lamentieren. „Boromir", hörten wir eine laute Stimme klagen, „oh mein geliebter Sohn. – Warum bist du gegangen? – Warum musste das Schicksal dich treffen und mir wegnehmen!" Dies konnte nur Denethor sein. Wir lauschten weiter.

„Warum du? - Meine größte Stütze", schimpfte die Stimme nun, „und dieser Nichtsnutz von Faramir darf weiterhin sich des Lebens erfreuen. – Warum hat das Schicksal nicht ihn genommen und mir dich erhalten?" Schwere Schritte näherten sich der Tür. Ich schaute nach einem Versteck, doch ich sah keines. Anordil wies zu einer weiteren Tür hinüber.

„Nichtsnutz", hörte ich die Stimme drinnen brüllen, „was nützt mir ein Sohn, der nicht einmal eine Stadt verteidigen kann?!" Schweigen. Dann entfernten sich die Schritte wieder. Ich atmete auf. „Was nützt mir ein Sohn, der mich nicht mit Freude erfüllen kann", brüllte die Stimme weiter. Dann hörte ich zum ersten Mal eine andere Stimme. „Herr", sagte diese, „beruhigt euch. Eure Trauer ist groß, doch ihr müsst an das Volk denken. Gondor braucht euch."

Ich bemerkte, dass Anordil die Türe ganz knapp geöffnet hatte. So wenig, dass gerade mal die Stimmen hinaus dringen konnten. „Gondor", schnaubte Denethor verächtlich, „Gondor braucht niemanden mehr, außer einem Wunder. Das Haus der Truchsessen wird bald genauso wenig wert sein, wie das des niedrigsten Köhlers. Was schert es mich noch?!" „Herr, solange ihr lebt", lenkte die andere Stimme ein, „solange fällt Gondor nicht. - Ihr seid Gondor."

„Was nützt es mir Truchsess von Gondor zu sein", konterte Denethor scharf, „wenn mein Fleisch und Blut den Thron nicht weiter führen kann." „Aber Herr Denethor", fiel die andere Stimme ein, „euer Erstgeborener mag zwar zu den Ahnen gegangen sein, doch ihr habt immer noch Herrn Faramir, der ..." „Hört mir auf mit Faramir", donnerte Denethor erbost, „dieser unfähige Abklatsch eines Kriegers ist nicht einmal in der Lage Osgiliath zu verteidigen! Wie soll er dann Gondor führen?"

Rasche Schritte näherten sich der Tür. Anordil ließ sie angelehnt und huschte zu der gegenüberliegenden Tür hin. Ich folgte ihm, so schnell es ging. Wir schafften es gerade noch rechtzeitig. Als die Türe zu Denethors Räumen krachend ins Schloss fiel, warteten wir noch einige Minuten, bis wir uns in den Gang wagten. Niemand war zu sehen. Schweigend hasteten wir dem Tor zu, dass uns ins Freie führte. Draußen atmete ich erst einmal durch. Ich begriff es nicht, wie konnte ein Mann so voller Hass auf sein eigen Fleisch und Blut sein?

Wenige Tage später kam Gandalf in die Stadt. Seine Ankunft war spektakulärer, als ich gedacht hatte. „Osgiliath fällt", schrie ein an uns vorübereilender Gondorianer und wedelte wild mit seiner Hand. Von allen Seiten hörten wir diese Worte. Hektik breitete sich aus. Man griff zu den Waffen und eilte zu den Zinnen der hohen Mauern. Von hier hatte man einen hervorragenden Blick auf die untergehende Stadt. Schwarze Rauchsäulen standen über Osgiliath und kündeten vom Ende.

Wir sahen wie die Krieger Gondors vor der Übermacht der Orks flohen. Ohne zu Überlegen griffen wir zu unseren Bogen. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen hatten wir Pfeile eingelegt und warteten mit vielen anderen Bogenschützen darauf, dass die Orks in Reichweite unserer Pfeile kamen. Ein anderer Teil meines Verstandes registrierte die fliehenden gondorianischen Krieger, die in heller Panik über die Ebene auf die schützenden Mauern von Minas Tirith zu eilten.

Der markerschütternde Schrei eines Fellbiests ließ mich jedoch erstarren. Ungläubig verfolgte ich mit meinen Augen diese fliegenden Monstren. Nie zuvor hatte ich eine groteskere Mischung aus riesenhafter Fledermaus und dinosaurierähnlichem Reptil gesehen. Nicht einmal die Eisdrachen des hohen Nordens strahlten solche Bösartigkeit aus. Mit gigantischen Flügeln schwebten zwei von ihnen über der Ebene und verfolgten die flüchtenden Krieger. Doch bevor diese höllischen Bestien diese erreichen konnten, wurden sie von einem gleißenden Licht geblendet, welches sie zum Umkehren zwang.

Ich atmete scharf aus. „Gandalf", sagte Anordil und wies auf die Ebene. Von der Seite kam eine weiße Gestalt auf einem wundervollen Schimmel angaloppiert. Gandalf hatte seinen Stab hoch in die Luft gerichtet und von diesem ging dieses blendende Licht aus.

Eine Welle von Magie stob über uns hinweg. Für einen Augenblick wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. Dann hatte ich mich wieder gefangen. „Gandalf sollte es auch nicht so übertreiben", murmelte Anordil sarkastisch, „sonst sanktionieren ihn die Valar auch noch." Wie gebannt verfolgten wir die Aktion. Gandalf wendete knapp vor den Flüchtenden und geleitete sie sicher hinter die Stadtmauern. Dort hielt er nicht an, sondern ließ sein Pferd im raschen Galopp die steinernen Ringe hinaufjagen.

Als er an uns vorüber kam, sah ich zu meiner Überraschung, dass er nicht alleine war. Vor ihm saß eine Gestalt, klein wie ein Kind. Es musste einer der Hobbits sein. Warum hatte er einen Hobbit dabei? Nach einigem Nachdenken tauchte eine vage Erinnerung an Tolkiens Erzählung in meinem Hirn auf. Also hatte das Schicksal nicht gänzlich eine neue Richtung eingeschlagen. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass am Ende tatsächlich das Gute über das Böse siegte.

Etwas langsamer folgten Gandalf die Überreste der gondorianischen Streitmacht, die so lange und tapfer Osgiliath verteidigt hatte. Müde sahen sie aus. Resignation sprach aus ihren Augen. Blut floss aus ihren Wunden. Heiler eilten herbei und nahmen die Krieger in Empfang. In dem allgemeinen Durcheinander gelang es uns ungesehen bis zur Feste zu gelangen.

Wir kamen gerade rechtzeitig um die Aufmerksamkeit es weißen Zauberers zu erregen. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung gab er uns zu verstehen, dass wir ihn später aufsuchen sollten. Unbemerkt zogen wir uns zurück.

Gegen Abend suchten wir Gandalf auf. Er war nicht schwer zu finden. Er hatte weit oben im siebten Ring Quartier bezogen, dort, wo er immer abstieg, wenn er in der Stadt weilte - in den Häusern der Gelehrten. Hier gab es Gasträume für Reisende der weisen Zunft und hier hatte auch Gandalf eine kleine Bleibe, die nur ihm vorbehalten war. Ein Privileg, wie es nur wenige hatten. Die Häuser der Gelehrten waren von einer mannshohen Mauer umgeben und bildeten einen abgeschlossenen Bereich innerhalb des sechsten Ringes, ähnlich dem der Häuser der Heilung. Ein großes Tor aus dunklem Holz verschloss den Zugang.

Anordil klopfte energisch an. Beinahe augenblicklich wurde das Guckloch aufgerissen. Misstrauisch wurden wir gemustert. „Was wollt ihr", herrschte uns eine raue Stimme an. Ungerührt entgegnete Anordil den Blick.

„Wir wünschen Herrn Gandalf zu sprechen", sagte er ruhig. „Der ehrenwerte Herr Gandalf ist schon zur Ruhe gegangen", entgegnete die Wache harsch, „kommt ein anderes Mal wieder." „Wir sind kein Bettelvolk", unterbrach ihn Anordil mit Nachdruck, „Herr Gandalf erwartet uns." „Wartet", knurrte es uns entgegen, dann wurde das Guckloch mit einem lauten Knall geschlossen.

„Netter Empfang", murmelte ich, „ich möchte wirklich nicht ungelegen hier ankommen." Anordil verzog sein Gesicht zu dem Anflug eines Lächelns. „Die Gondorianer haben manchmal eine seltene Auffassung von Gastfreundlichkeit", gab er leise zurück, „und gerade die Häuser der Gelehrten sind dafür berühmt."

Mit einem hässlichen Quietschen wurde das Tor vor uns geöffnet. Die Wache, ein buckliger Mann mit schmuddeliger Tunika, speckiger Lederweste und dunkelgrauen, mehrfach geflickten Hosen, winkte uns unwirsch herein. Als wir eintraten, sahen wir in der Ecke eine Hellebarde angelehnt. Ein schartiges Schwert leistete ihr Gesellschaft. Zur rechten war eine Tür halb angelehnt. Der Lärm daraus ließ auf eine Wachstube schließen, in der es recht munter zuging.

„Hier lang", herrschte uns die Wache an. Der Mann wies nach vorne auf einen Durchgang. Dahinter lag ein breiter gemauerter Gang, erhellt von zahlreichen Fackeln, von dem viele Türen abgingen. Eine davon öffnete er uns.

„Kommt nur herein", hörten wir Gandalfs warme Stimme. Die Wache schloss hinter uns die Tür. Der Raum war recht groß. Viele Tische standen säuberlich aufgereiht darin. Vor jedem waren zwei Bänke. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand brannte ein Feuer im Kamin. Darüber hing ein großer Kessel, aus dem seltsamer Dampf aufstieg. Egal, was dort vor sich her köchelte, ich würde es nicht zu mir nehmen wollen. „Leider gibt es nicht viele Orte, an denen man sich hier ungestört treffen kann", sagte Gandalf entschuldigend, „aber hier ist zur Zeit niemand, also habe ich die Gaststube in Beschlag genommen."

Dies war also die Gaststube in den Häusern der Gelehrten, dachte ich bei mir. „Ich hatte es mir etwas heimeliger vorgestellt", fuhr es mir heraus, „nähren sich die Gelehrten Gondors denn nur von warmer Tinte?" Gandalf lachte auf. „Nein, mein liebes Kind", entgegnete er, „das Küchengewölbe liegt nebenan. Hier wird nur gespeist und der Topf enthält zu dieser Jahreszeit ein Gebräu aus Kräutern, welches den Geist stärken soll." Er winkte uns zu dem Tisch nahe dem Kamin.

„Der Hobbit", fragte Anordil und schaute sich um. „Oben in der Stube", erläuterte der weiße Zauberer, „er ist vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Es war ein weiter Ritt." „Warum", fragte Anordil knapp. Seufzend zog Gandalf eine wunderschön geschwungene Pfeife aus den Falten seines Gewandes und stopfte sie gemächlich. „Dieser närrische Sohn von einem Tuk", knurrte er, während er das Pfeifenkraut in Brand steckte, „er konnte die Finger nicht bei sich lassen. Die Neugier ließ ihn in einen Palantir schauen."

Ich sog die Luft scharf ein. Es war wahr! „Das heißt, Sauron weiß Bescheid", warf ich fragend ein. Gandalf bewegte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Nicht unbedingt", antwortete er, „er weiß, dass einer der Hobbits den Ring im Besitz hat. – Und ich vermute, dass er unseren jungen Tuk hier in Verdacht hat." „Weiß er es", fragte Anordil und wies nach oben.

„Nein", lächelte der Zauberer weise, „er hat keine Ahnung und das ist gut so. Obwohl ich ihn heute am Liebsten persönlich an Sauron übergeben hätte." Unser Blicke durchlöcherten Gandalf voller Neugier. Dieser sog gemächlich den Rauch des Pfeifenkrautes ein. „In einem Anfall von unbegründeten Schuldgefühlen musste er dem Truchsessen seine Dienste anbieten", erklärte er knapp, „nun wird er morgen seinen Eid gegenüber Denethor ablegen." Missmutig sog er an der Pfeife. „So hatte ich mir das nicht gedacht", murmelte er und fuhr fort, „egal – was gibt es Neues in der Stadt?"

Nun konnten wir ihm Bericht erstatten. Der Abend mit Gandalf wurde noch lang. Es war klar, dass er versuchen wollte Einfluss auf Denethor zu nehmen, damit dieser die richtigen Entscheidungen traf. Wir konnten nur hoffen, dass es funktionierte.

Aber bereits am nächsten Tag erkannten wir den Wahn den Denethor bereits erfasst hatte. Es ging die Kunde, dass Faramir einen Versuch unternehmen wollte, Osgiliath zurückzuerobern. Ein Irrsinn, der nur auf dem Miste Denethors gewachsen sein konnte.

Zur Mittagsstunde war es dann soweit. „Kommt rasch", rief uns Tjann zu, als wir die Treppe seines Gasthauses herunter kamen, „die Krieger ziehen aus." „Nein, geh nur", gab ich zurück, „wir sehen oben vom Fenster aus zu." Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust mich in das Gedränge zu stellen. Eher widerstrebend stellte ich mich an das geöffnete Fenster. Ariana hatte ihren Sohn an die Brust gedrückt. Irritiert schaute der Junge hinaus. Laut hallten die Hufe der Pferde auf der gepflasterten Straße. Zu Hunderten säumten die Gondorianer die gewundene Straße, welche hinunter führte auf das große Haupttor zu. Langsam lenkten die Krieger ihre Pferde an den schweigenden Gondorianern vorbei. Prächtig sahen sie aus in ihren funkelnden Rüstungen, geschmückt mit den weißen Federn der gondorianischen Wache und bekränzt mit den letzten Blumen, welche die gondorianischen Frauen auf den wenigen grünen Flecken in der Stadt pflücken konnten. Ein letzter stummer Gruß an die tapferen Krieger, die sich aufmachten, um sinnlos ihr Leben zu opfern.

Wir sahen, dass Gandalf sich Faramir in den Weg stellte. Seine Worte hörten wir nicht, doch wir sahen Faramirs resignierende Geste. Für ihn gab es kein zurück mehr. Entweder er fand den Tod draußen auf der Ebene oder er bekam die Anerkennung seines Vaters, die ihm zustand.

Als sich das große Tor unten im ersten Ring öffnete, schien es mir, als würde bereits der kalte Hauch des Todes über die Krieger wehen. „Komm", sagte Anordil leise. Ich nickte. Er hatte Recht. Wir sollten uns das Geschehen ansehen, obwohl wir wussten, dass es in einem Desaster enden würde. Ich war zwar kein Stratege, doch niemals hätte ich den Befehl für dieses wahnwitzige Manöver gegeben. Nach den Regeln meiner Welt würde Denethor vor ein Kriegsgericht gehören. Doch hier ... hier galten andere Gesetze. Gesetze, die nicht mehr viel wert waren.

Ich folgte Anordil, als wäre ich eine Marionette. Von den Wehrmauern aus sahen wir zu, wie sich die Krieger zu einer disziplinierten Reihe formten. Mit uns verfolgten Hunderte weitere Augenpaare, wie die Pferde langsam antrabten und dann in Galopp verfielen.

„Kannst du sehen, was in Osgiliath vor sich geht", fragte ich Anordil leise auf Sindarin. Anordil kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen. „Sie warten", antwortete er knapp. Dann brandeten die gondorianischen Krieger mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Geschrei auf die Trümmer von Osgiliath. Wut und Hass auf die Reihen der übermächtigen Orks wogte darin mit. Ein gellendes Zeichen des Untergangs. Sie zerschellten an den Orks, wie die Brandung des Meeres am felsigen Ufer zerbrach. Kurz war der Kampf, ähnlicher einem Abschlachten, als eines fairen Kampfes.

Mit Tränen in den Augen verfolgte ich die Rückkehr der wenigen Überlebenden nach Minas Tirith. Ein einsames Pferd schleifte einen gefallenen Krieger auf das Tor zu. An seiner Rüstung erkannten wir Faramir. Ob er tot oder lebendig war, konnten wir von unserem Standpunkt aus nicht erkennen. Eine Traube von Menschen bildete sich um ihn, als er durch das Tor gezogen wurde. Hektik brach unter ihnen aus.

Ich wandte mich ab und sprang von der Wehrmauer. Unten wischte ich mir die Tränen von den Wangen. Entsetzte Augen in bleichen Gesichtern sahen mir zu. Mit einem Mal, als hätte jemand ein Signal gegeben, hasteten die Gondorianer die Straße entlang. Das Aroma tiefster Furcht legte sich, einem schweren Nebel gleich, über die Stadt.

„Wir sollten uns bereit machen", sagte Anordil, „die Orks werden bald angreifen. Wahrscheinlich in den Morgenstunden des nächsten Tages. Sie werden sich formieren und für das kommende Abschlachten ausruhen." Verachtung lag in seiner Stimme. Stumm folgte ich ihm hinein ins Haus. Oben in unserer Kammer ordneten wir unsere Waffen. Tjann brachte uns später ein Tablett mit Essen. Schweigend trat er ein und stellte es auf dem kleinen Tisch ab.

„Ich habe das Gasthaus geschlossen", sagte er, „noch vor Morgengrauen werde ich Ariana und den Kleinen in die Vorratshöhle bringen und diese verbarrikadieren. Dort können sie einige Zeit überleben." „Und du", fragte ich ihn mitfühlend. Tjann seufzte schwer. „Ich werde meine Waffen nehmen und mich zu den Kriegern gesellen", antwortete er, „jeder Mann wird dort gebraucht. – Und falls es mich erwischt ..." Er atmete tief und fuhr sich mit der einen Hand durch das Haar. „... nun denn", fuhr er fort, „dann hatte ich ein erfülltes, wenn auch zu kurzes Leben." Er drückte uns kurz heftig an sich, bevor er aus der Tür eilte.

Wir hörten seine schweren Schritte auf der Treppe nach oben. War dies die letzte Nacht, die er mit seiner Ariana verbrachte? War dies die letzte Nacht für uns? Stumm lagen wir uns in den Armen. Langsam liebten wir uns, als wäre es das letzte Mal. Wir gaben uns einander, wie Dürstende, denen man Wasser reicht. Erst spät schliefen wir eng aneinander gekuschelt ein.

Leise Schritte weckten uns. Es war Tjann und Ariana, die die Treppe hinunter gingen. Sie gingen behutsam, als wollten sie uns nicht stören. Aber wahrscheinlich wollten sie eher das Kind schlafen lassen. Prüfend sah ich zum Fenster hinaus. Der erste vage Schimmer des nahenden Morgens färbte den Rand des Horizontes. Anordil neben mir erhob sich elegant. Ich folgte zögernd.

Die Wärme der Bettdecke verhöhnte mich. Kuschel dich unter mich, zieh mich über den Kopf und bleib in der wohligen Wärme meiner Daunen, suggerierte sie mir. Doch ich wusste, dass es mir nicht vergönnt war. Also schwang ich meine Beine auch aus dem Sicherheit heischenden Polster heraus. Die Nachtluft, die zum Fenster hinein wehte, war kühl und hinterließ bei mir eine Gänsehaut. Rasch streifte ich meine Gewänder über, bevor ich zur Rüstung griff. Sorgfältig schnürte ich diese über mein Gewand. Ernst überprüfte ich den Sitz der Schienen, bevor ich die Schwerter zog. Mein Blick suchte nach winzigsten Scharten und Rissen auf den perfekten Klingen. Doch ich fand nichts. Schimmernd und funkelnd brach sich statt dessen das Licht der einsamen Kerze darin. Bald würden sie matt sein vor Blut. Mit einem metallischen Schnarren fuhren die Klingen in die Scheide zurück. Entschlossen drehte ich mich zu Anordil, der ebenfalls seine Vorbereitungen beendet hatte. Schweigend küsste er mich ein letztes Mal voller Innigkeit. Dann gingen wir hinaus.

Auf den Wehrgängen hatten sich schon zahlreiche Krieger eingefunden. Nicht nur Krieger, sondern jeder Mann und jeder Knabe, der eine Waffe führen konnte. Etliche Frauen und Halbwüchsige drückten sich ängstlich in den halbgeöffneten Türen herum, bereit ihren Männern Nachschub an Waffen zu bringen. Kinder sah ich keine. Wahrscheinlich harrten sie in den Kellern und Katakomben der Stadt aus.

Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit nach unten auf den Pelennor. In der Dämmerung des Morgens konnte ich sie sehen. Ihr Aufmarsch ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Tausende von Orks und Uruk-hai wogten in ungewohnt geordneten Reihen auf Minas Tirith zu. Ihr Anblick war beängstigender, als der Angriff auf Helms Klamm. Riesige Trolle zogen schwere Trebuchets und Rammböcke auf die Mauern zu.

„Wir werden sterben", murmelte ich auf Sindarin vor mich hin, „das ist so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche." „Unser Leben ist in den Händen der Valar", antwortete Anordil ruhig, „wenn sie beschließen, dass unser Weg beendet ist, so ist er eben beendet." Ich werde die Elben nie begreifen, dass sie dem Sterben so gleichmütig gegenüberstehen. Andererseits haben sie ja auch nichts zu verlieren. Was bedeutete es also schon für sie?

Aufseufzend nahm ich einen Pfeil und legte ihn an die Bogensehne. Nun denn, wenn heute mein Ende kommen sollte, dachte ich grimmig, so sollten doch so viele Orks wie möglich ebenfalls dran glauben.

Dann flog der erste Felsbrocken aus den Ruinen Osgiliaths auf Minas Tirith zu. Der Aufprall ließ das Gemäuer des zweiten Rings erzittern. Dann hatte uns die Schlacht eingeholt. Hunderte von Pfeilen hagelten auf die Orkmassen nieder. Nur um verschwindend geringe Verluste unter ihnen anzurichten. Als Antwort kamen weitere Geschosse, die einen Aufschrei des Entsetzens hervorriefen. Selbst mir stellten sich die Nackenhaare hoch, als ich die abgeschlagenen Köpfe der gefallenen Krieger vom Vortag erkannte. Wut stieg in mir hoch. Mit wilder Entschlossenheit sandte ich Pfeil auf Pfeil, bis ich keine mehr hatte.

„Bring mir neue", herrschte ich einen Jungen an, der die Krieger mit Nachschub versorgte. Mit bleichem Gesicht und schreckweiten Augen hastete er los, um meinem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Leider kam er nicht weit. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie er von einem heran fliegenden Trümmerstück begraben wurde. Ich verschloss mein Herz. Trauer und Tränen konnte ich mir jetzt nicht leisten. Ich musste mich nun selber um Nachschub kümmern.

Ich hastete nach hinten und sammelte so viele Pfeile auf, wie ich konnte. Immer wieder musste ich Geschossen ausweichen. Die Pfeile und Geschosse von draußen waren dabei nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Die absplitternden Steinbröckchen, die von den einschlagenden Trümmerstücken umhergeschleudert wurden, waren unberechenbarer. Wie Schrapnellgeschosse pfiffen sie uns um die Ohren. Es dauert auch nicht lange, bis ich aus zahlreichen Kratzern blutete.

Allerdings ignorierte ich dies geflissentlich. Was würde mir das Jammern nützen, wenn ich jeden Moment mein Leben verlieren mochte? Der Kampf zog sich ewig hin. So dachte ich jedenfalls, denn ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Immer wieder verschoss ich meinen Pfeilvorrat, immer wieder sammelte ich neue Pfeile, um diese wiederum zu verschiessen. Meine Arme wurden taub. Mein Körper gefühllos. Das Schreien und Sterben um mich herum prallte an mir ab. Es zählte nur noch das Hier und Jetzt. Ich wischte mir Blutspritzer aus dem Gesicht, um wieder sehen zu können. Es war mir gleichgültig, ob es mein Blut war oder das eines der zahlreichen Toten um mich herum.

Mittlerweile war ich bis hinunter in den ersten Ring gelangt. Als ich mich rasch umblickte, sah ich dass ich von Anordil getrennt worden war. Ich konnte ihn nirgendwo erblicken. Damit war ich auf mich allein gestellt. Kalte Angst griff nach meinem Herzen. Sie kroch mir durch die Adern und ließ mich frieren, wie nie zuvor.

Wilder Hufschlag ließ mich dann die Straße hoch schauen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick lächelte ich hoffnungsvoll, denn auf diesem unglaublich schönen Schimmel kam Gandalf angaloppiert. Eine leuchtende Lichtgestalt in diesem Meer von Blut und Tränen. Ein Pulk Krieger umgab ihn, schirmte ihn ab und wartete auf seine Befehle.

„Egal, was durch dieses Tor kommt, haltet es auf", hörte ich Gandalf brüllen. Gehorsam formierten sich die Krieger. Auch ich nahm Aufstellung unter ihnen. Laut atmend verfolgte ich die Erschütterungen des Tores. Immer und immer wieder erzitterte es, bis es mit einem lauten Krachen endlich barst. Ein hässlicher Schädel aus schwarzem Metall bohrte sich hindurch. Glühender Atem entwich dem Ungetüm, in dessen Augenhöhlen und Rachen gierige Feuer brannten. Als der gigantische Rammbock nach hinten schwang, machte er Platz für mehr Schrecken, als ich bis dahin zu sehen bekommen hatte.

Gewaltige Trolle stürmten über die Reste des Tores hinweg, wie eine Sturmflut. Ihre Keulen hielten reiche Ernte unter den gondorianischen Kriegern. Mechanisch sandte ich Pfeil auf Pfeil in die dahinter hervorkommenden Orks. Zufrieden sah ich sie sterben. „Rückzug", gellte Gandalfs Stimme über den Kampflärm hinweg.

Nichts lieber als das, dachte ich grimmig und mähte mit dem gerade gezückten Schwert einen Ork nieder, der sich mir in den Weg stellte. Mit langen Schritten folgte ich Gandalfs Anweisung. Die Gondorianer liefen durcheinander. Frauen, Halbwüchsige und jetzt auch etliche Kinder suchten Zuflucht in den oberen Ringen. Die Krieger versuchten sie in trügerische Sicherheit zu bringen. Die Welle der Flüchtenden trug mich mit sich. Ich konnte nur froh sein, von ihnen nicht erdrückt zu werden. Erst als das Tor zum zweiten Ring sich hinter uns schloss, kehrte etwas Ruhe ein. Erschöpft brachen einige Frauen auf der Straße zusammen. Doch harte Hände zogen sie hoch und stießen sie weiter vorwärts. Irgendwo weinten Kinder herzzerreißend. „Nach oben", brüllte einer der Krieger, „wir müssen uns zurückziehen!"

Zurückziehen, schön und gut, dachte ich grimmig, doch nur wohin? Minas Tirith war eine Mausefalle. Noch schlimmer als Helms Klamm. Dort gab es wenigstens noch den Fluchtweg durch die Höhlen. Hier gab es keine Möglichkeit mehr die Stadt zu verlassen. Vielleicht gab es oben in der Burg noch einen Fluchttunnel, doch der Weg durch die Totenstadt war versperrt.

Die Gondorianer hasteten an mir vorbei. Etwas langsamer ging ich mit der Masse mit. Immer wieder schaute ich mich um, ob ich nicht Anordil sehen konnte. Allerdings entdeckte ich nicht ein einziges Haar von ihm. Dafür erblickte ich Gandalfs Gestalt auf der Wehrmauer des dritten Rings. Er saß auf diesem Schimmel und hatte drohend seinen Stab erhoben. Ein Schatten lenkte mich ab, gefolgt von einem durchdringenden Schrei, der durch Mark und Bein schoss. In Entsetzen erstarrt blieben die Gondorianer stehen und blickten nach oben. Ich drückte mich an eine Mauer, denn über uns kreiste ein Fellbiest. Auf seinem Rücken eine riesenhafte schwarze Gestalt, die von Finsternis umwabert wurde. Mir stockte der Atem, als ich sah, das diese Bestie Kurs auf Gandalf nahm.

„Gandalf", brüllte ich, doch ich wusste im selben Moment, dass er mich nicht hörte, da die Bestie ihn bereits erreicht hatte. Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später wogte eine Welle von Magie über mich hinweg, die mir fast das Bewusstsein raubte. Wie in Zeitlupe sah ich, dass das Fellbiest die Flucht ergriff. Ich zwang mich weiter zu laufen. Über mir schlug ein Trümmerstück ein. Pfeifend sausten Tausende von kleinen Splittern um mich herum. Nur am Rand nahm ich zur Kenntnis, das einige davon mich trafen und weitere blutige Spuren auf meiner Haut hinterließen.

Ohne mich beirren zu lassen, folgte ich den Flüchtenden weiter hinauf. Auf einmal schien es, als wäre der Kampf vorbei. Es flog kein Trümmerstück mehr, kein Pfeilregen goss auf uns nieder. Keine Flammen tropften vom Himmel und kein Fellbiest war am bleigrauen Himmel zu sehen.

Dafür hörte ich ein Hornsignal. Ungläubig arbeitete ich mich durch die Menge hindurch zur Wehrmauer. Dann sah ich sie ... Tausende von rohirrischen Reitern, die sich links von uns zum Angriff formierten.

„Ist es vorbei", fragte mich ein alter Mann, dessen Hände sich um einen Bogen mit zerrissener Sehne krampften. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht", gab ich zurück, „vielleicht sind die Rohirrim unsere Rettung." Tränen schimmerten in den Augen des Mannes. Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte er sich auf die Stufen eines Hauses. Fenster und Türen waren mit Brettern verriegelt.

Jetzt spürte auch ich meine Beine. Sie zitterten vor Anstrengung. Erschöpft ging ich ein paar Schritte zur Seite und ließ mich im Schatten eines Pfeilers nieder. Von hier aus hatte ich einen guten Blick auf das geschlossene Tor des dritten Ringes. Außerdem gaben mir die wenigen Augenblicke der Ruhe neue Kraft.

Dann hörte ich einen gewaltigen Schrei aus Tausenden von Kehlen. Die Rohirrim starteten ihren Angriff. Ich zwang mich auf die Beine, wankte zur Wehrmauer und starrte wie gebannt auf das Schlachtfeld unter uns. Die Rohirrim fegten über die Orks hinweg, als wären sie Spielzeugfiguren auf einem Schachbrett. Unter den Hufen der Pferde wurden etliche zertrampelt. Ich jubelte, denn es sah so aus, als würden die rohirrischen Krieger die Übermacht erlangen. Erst ein langgezogener tiefer Ton ließ mich in der Bewegung erstarren.

Ganz langsam wandte ich meinen Kopf zur anderen Seite. Was ich dort kommen sah, das konnte nicht wahr sein. „Nein", brüllte ich verzweifelt, „das kann nicht sein!" Doch nichts löschte die gewaltigen Kolosse aus meinem Blickfeld. Sie mussten in Reserve gehalten worden sein. Der Boden zitterte, als sie über die Ebene stapften. Ihre gewaltigen Schädel trugen lange Stoßzähne, die zusätzlich mit spitzen Pflöcken bestückt waren. Diese mörderischen Waffen hielten reiche Ernte unter den Rohirrim. Gnadenlos stapften die Kolosse, die in ihrem Erscheinungsbild den irdischen Elefanten nicht unähnlich waren über die im Vergleich dazu winzigen rohirrischen Reiter hinweg. Mit einer Vehemenz und Brutalität fegten sie die sich verzweifelt wehrenden Krieger aus dem Weg. Blut spritzte auf und die Schreie der Sterbenden übertönte fast noch das Donnern der über die Ebene preschenden Kolosse.

Mûmakil! Vor knapp zwei Sonnenläufen hatte ich sie schon einmal gesehen. Als Herde gemächlich, ruhig über die Ebene ziehender Tiere. Doch nun sah ich, was die Herdenmeister der Haradhrim daraus gemacht hatten. Kriegsmûmakil, wie einst ihre irdischen Kollegen unter Alexander dem Großen.

Laut hallte der Aufprall des Rammbocks über uns hinweg. Das Tor zum dritten Ring erzitterte. Doch es hielt – noch. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es brach. Wir, die wir hier oben waren, hatten eine Atempause. Vom Schlachtfeld unter uns hörten wir das Heulen, Schreien und die Hornsignale in einer gewaltigen höllisch anmutenden Kakophonie.

Dann sah ich Gandalf langsam die Straße herunter kommen. Neben ihm ging eine kleine Gestalt, ein Hobbit mit bleichem, blutverschmiertem Gesicht. Es fiel mir schwer darin Pippin zu erkennen. Kurz vor dem erneut zitternden Tor hielten sie an. Gandalf inspizierte es prüfend und wechselte ein paar Worte mit einigen erschöpften Kriegern, die neben dem Tor Posten bezogen hatten. Dann ging er mit dem Hobbit zur Seite. Nur wenige Schritte vor mir ließen sie sich nieder.

Ich war mir sicher, dass Gandalf mich nicht bemerkt hatte, denn ich hatte mich hinter einem Hauspfeiler verborgen in den Schatten gesetzt, um die vermeintliche Ruhe auszunutzen. Jedenfalls hatte er sich ganz und gar dem Hobbit zugewandt.

Ruhig, fast ergeben, sah Pippin zu Gandalf empor, während er sich auf einen Mauerrest setzte. Nachdenklich drehte er sein kleines, kurzes Schwert in der Hand, welches eher wie ein langer Dolch wirkte. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so enden würde", sagte er. Gandalf musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Enden", fragte er zurück, „nein, hier endet die Reise nicht. Der Tod ist nur ein weiterer Weg, den wir alle gehen müssen." Er sah in die Ferne, als würde er dort etwas erblicken. „Der graue Regenvorhang dieser Welt zieht sich zurück", fuhr er fort, „und alles verwandelt sich in silbernes Glas und dann siehst du es ..." Er hielt inne.

„Was", fragte Pippin, „Gandalf, was sehe ich?" Das Gesicht Gandalfs erhellte sich und er lächelte sanft. „Weiße Strände", erwiderte er, „und dahinter ein fernes grünes Land unter einer rasch aufgehenden Sonne." „Dann ist es nicht schlimm", fragte Pippin erleichtert. „Nein", Gandalf schüttelte leicht den Kopf, „nein, ist es nicht."

Resignierend senkte ich den Kopf. Wie gerne wollte ich Gandalfs Worten Glauben schenken und so vertrauensvoll darauf hoffen, wie Pippin es tat. Für mich würden sich die weißen Strände nicht zeigen. Ich durfte nicht darauf hoffen, jenes grüne Land zu sehen. Sobald sich mein Vorhang schließen sollte, würde es die Trennung von Anordil bedeuten. Zwar war ich mir gewiss, dass meine Familie drüben in der Anderswelt auf mich wartete, doch die Gewissheit Anordil zu verlieren ließ mir das Herz schwer werden.

Über mein Grübeln hatte ich die Orks fast vergessen, die weiterhin einen Weg durch das Tor suchten. Ihre Hartnäckigkeit wurde schließlich belohnt. Mit einem lauten Krachen flogen die Holzbalken auseinander. Dann standen wir wieder im Kampf.

Der alte Mann neben mir fiel in den ersten Sekunden. Aus seiner Brust ragte ein schwarz gefiederter Pfeil. In seinen brechenden Augen sah ich Erleichterung und Todesangst. Erleichterung, das der Kampf für ihn vorüber war und die Angst vor der immer währenden Dunkelheit des Todes.

Automatisch schoss ich, bis mein Köcher erneut leer war, dann zückte ich die Schwerter. Immer neue Angreifer kamen durch das Tor. Meine blutverschmierten Klingen hielten reiche Ernte. Aber bald erlahmten meine Kräfte. Nur mein verbissener Wille hielt mich aufrecht. Blut besudelte meine Rüstung. Die Schwertgriffe waren glitschig von all dem Blut. Ich watete knöcheltief darin. Schwarz oder rot, es machte keinen Unterschied mehr.

Schließlich war mir alles egal. Ich wollte nur, dass der Kampf zu Ende ging. Was ich dann sah, raubte mir zum Schluss das letzte bisschen Verstand, was in meinem durch das Töten stumpfen Gehirn noch übrig geblieben war.

Ein grüner wabernder Nebel legt sich wie ein Sturmwind über die Orks. Schemenhaft sah ich in diesem Nebel Gestalten tanzen, wie sie nur aus einem Albtraum stammen konnten. Halbverweste Körper, teils skelettiert, die ohne Gnade verrostete, schartige Schwerter und Dolche schwangen. Laut gröhlten sie vor sich hin, während sie ihre grausige Arbeit verrichteten. Die Gegenwehr der Orks erstickte mit einem Mal im Keim.

So rasch, wie der Nebel gekommen war, so schnell verschwand er auch wieder und hinterließ eine gespenstische Stille. Zu unseren Füßen lagen die verstümmelten Überreste der Orkarmee. „Es ist geschafft", murmelte ich mit trockenen Lippen. Meine Zunge fuhr darüber und schmeckte Blut. Mit leeren Augen musterte ich das Tor, durch das jetzt niemand mehr stürmte. Entkräftet entglitten mir die Schwerter. Sie klirrten laut auf dem steinernen Boden. Dann forderte mein Körper sein Recht. Es wurde Nacht um mich.

Als ich wieder erwachte, lag ich in einem sauberen Bett. Sorgfältig war ein Laken über mich geschlagen. Sanftes Gemurmel von Stimmen drang durch die Fensteröffnungen, begleitet von einem fast unerträglichen Gestank.

Angeekelt verzog ich das Gesicht und stemmte mich hoch. Der Raum, in dem ich lag, war nicht sonderlich groß. Ich teilte ihn mit zwei anderen Frauen, die wohl schliefen. An der einen Seite war ein kleiner Kamin zu sehen. Ansonsten war er schmucklos. Die Tür war mit einem Vorhang verhangen. Er geriet in Bewegung, als eine junge Frau ihn zur Seite rückte. Sie trug die typische dunkelblaue gondorianische Gewandung und sah mich an, als sie eintrat. In ihren Händen hatte sie eine Schüssel mit Wasser und ein Handtuch.

„Sie sind schon wach", stellte sie fest und stellte die Schüssel auf die schmale Kommode neben dem einen Bett. Dann kam sie zu mir. Routiniert fühlte sie mir die Stirn und fühlte den Puls. „Ich bin Mashan", sagte sie zu mir, „ich gehe den Heilern hier zur Hand." „Seid gegrüßt Mashan", antwortete ich, „ich bin Arwen Glordoroniell. Wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Wo bin ich überhaupt?"

Sie lächelte. „Ihr seid in den Häusern der Heilung von Minas Tirith", erwiderte sie gelassen, „ein elbischer Krieger, wie es schien, wohl euer Gemahl, brachte euch hierher." Also lebte Anordil! Erleichtert lehnte ich mich zurück. Meinen Körper spürte ich kaum. Wie ich mich drehte, so schmerzte er unerbittlich. Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Die Schlacht", fragte ich weiter.

„Vorüber", entgegnete sie knapp, „es gab viele Verluste, aber Saurons Brut ist zurückgeschlagen worden. Wäre König Aragorn nicht mit den Verpflichteten von Dunharg gekommen, so würde Minas Tirith jetzt nicht mehr existieren." Eine dunkle Ahnung hatte ich von dem was sie sprach. Also war Aragorn tatsächlich auf dem Pfad der Toten gegangen. Ein Frösteln überlief mich, wenn ich nur daran dachte.

„Darf ich aufstehen", fragte ich und setzte mich wieder auf. Ich verzog erneut das Gesicht. „Natürlich", sagte sie. Resolut faste sie mich unter den Achseln und half mir hoch. Diese Aktion wurde mit einer Schmerzwelle quittiert. Zischend sog ich die Luft ein und wartete darauf, dass der Schmerz abebbte. Mashan klemmte mir in der Zwischenzeit eine Krücke unter den Arm.

„Ihr solltet den linken Fuß noch schonen", mahnte sie, „der Bruch ist zwar gut angeheilt, dank der Heilkünste der Elben, aber er könnte noch leicht wieder brechen." Oh, dachte ich bei mir, da hatte ich doch richtig gefühlt gehabt, als ich den letzten Ork niedergestreckt hatte.

„Die frische Luft wird euch gut tun", plauderte sie weiter, „jedenfalls ist die Luft in den Gärten noch einigermaßen frisch." Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Es wird Zeit, dass man die Ebene aufgeräumt bekommt", fuhr sie fort, „seit Tagen werden die Leichen an die Seite geschafft und verbrannt, aber es werden nicht weniger. Vor allem diese riesigen Mûmakil-Kadaver sind ekelerregend."

Jetzt war mir klar, woher der Geruch kam, der mir die ganze Zeit in der Nase stach. „Wie lange ist die Schlacht vorbei", fragte ich, während ich durch den Mund atmete. „Fünf Tage", kam die Antwort, „seither brennen die Totenfeuer. Jeder, der einigermaßen gesund ist, wurde zum Aufräumen abgestellt. Trotzdem wird der Leichenberg nicht kleiner. Besonders diese Mûmakil werden noch lange ein Problem sein. Ihr Fleisch wird zwar von den Geiern zerfetzt, aber ihre Knochen werden uns noch einige Zeit an diese Schlacht erinnern." Jetzt wunderte mich der Gestank überhaupt nicht mehr. Man konnte von Glück sagen, wenn Minas Tirith sich keine Seuchen einhandelte.

„Doch nun muss ich eilen", sprach Margan, „es gibt viel zu tun in diesen Tagen." Mit diesen Worten ging sie raschen Schrittes hinaus. Ich folgte ihr weniger schnell. Mein Körper wollte mir noch nicht so recht gehorchen. Langsam humpelte ich den breiten Gang hinunter. Die Bauweise ähnelte alten italienischen Klöstern. Schmucklose Steingänge, die auf einen sorgfältig angelegten Garten stießen.

Trotz der hohen Lage der Häuser der Heilung sah man auch hier Spuren der Verwüstung, die allerdings zum größten Teil notdürftig beseitigt worden waren. Einzig die verbrannten Bäume nahe der Mauer standen noch mahnend da. Viele steinerne Bänke standen zwischen dem Grün. So manch ein Genesender suchte hier ein wenig frische Luft zu atmen, denn der allgegenwärtige Geruch des Todes vermischte sich hier mit den reinen Aromen frischen Laubes und blühender Blumen. Auch ich brach eine der süß duftenden riesigen Blüten ab. Tief versenkte ich meine Nase darin und schloss die Augen. Der Duft dieser blassblauen Blume war überwältigend. Für einen Augenblick war alles vergessen. Für einen Augenblick versank ich in der Erinnerung an ein wundervolles Tal.

To be continued ...


	50. Viele Enden

Viele Enden ...

Tief sog ich das Aroma der Blume ein. Ihr Duft gab mir ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Die Augen hielt ich geschlossen, denn ich wollte das Leichenfeld unter mir nicht sehen. Wo mochte Anordil sein, fragte ich mich. Mashan hatte zwar gesagt, dass er mich hierher gebracht hatte, doch es beunruhigte mich, dass Anordil nicht bei mir war, als ich aufwachte. Ich runzelte die Stirn und versuchte die dunklen Gedanken nicht hoch kommen zu lassen. Sie passten nicht zum süßen Geruch der Blüten.

„Der Duft ist wirklich betörend", hörte ich eine sanfte Stimme hinter mir. Erleichtert atmete ich aus, denn es war Anordil, der hinter mir stand. Ich öffnete die Augen und drehte mich um. „Ich bin müde", flüsterte ich, „ich will nur noch weg von all dem Blut, Tod und Krieg. Wann können wir in unser schönes Tal zurück?"

Anordil lächelte mich an und hauchte mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Seine Haare waren sorgfältig an den Seiten geflochten, der Rest hing seidig glänzend über seinen Rücken. Er trug eine einfache Robe aus dunkelblauem Stoff. „Bald, _anor nîn_", antwortete er mir und geleitete mich zu einer der nahen Bänke. Immer noch hielt ich meine Nase in der Blume versenkt. „Erzähle mir, was geschehen ist", bat ich ihn, denn ich wusste, dass ich vieles nicht mitbekommen hatte.

„Ich werde dir eine Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse geben, denn es wäre zu verwirrend alles zu erzählen", schmunzelte Anordil, während er sich zurück lehnte. „Von der Schlacht brauche ich dir wohl nichts zu berichten, davon dürftest du zur Genüge mitbekommen haben", hob er an, „daher hier nur die groben Fakten. – Die Rohirrim wurden arg mitgenommen. Viele von ihnen fanden den Tod. Es wird viele Sonnenläufe dauern, bis sich Rohan von diesem Krieg erholt hat. Unter den Gefallenen ist auch König Théoden. Herrin Éowyn liegt stark verwundet hier in den Häusern der Heilung und ringt mit dem Tode. Ihr Bruder, der tapfere Éomer, ist nun neuer König der Mark."

Eine vage Erinnerung stieg in mir hoch. Hieß es nicht bei Tolkien, dass der Hexenkönig nicht von eines Mannes Hand getötet werden konnte? In diesem Punkte hatte er wohl Recht behalten, denn es schien als hätte Éowyn es tatsächlich mit dem Hexenkönig aufgenommen. War nicht einer der Hobbits bei ihr gewesen? Anordils Stimme lenkte mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Der Truchsess Denethor ist ebenfalls tot. Sein Sohn Faramir konnte gerettet werden", berichtete er. „Stimmt es, dass Denethor ihn mit in den Tod nehmen wollte?", fragte ich dazwischen. Anordil nickte bestätigend. „Wie mir berichtet wurde, soll Denethor versucht haben sich mit Faramir in der Gruft der Könige zu verbrennen", erzählte er, „der Schatten des Wahnsinns hatte ihn im festen Griff, doch Gandalf traf rechtzeitig ein, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Beinahe aus den Flammen zog er Faramir, der daraufhin umgehend in die Häuser der Heilung gebracht wurde. Er ist noch sehr schwach und es wird noch viele Tage dauern, bis er diese gastliche Stätte verlassen darf."

„Den Valar sei Dank", seufzte ich, „was ist mit den Hobbits? Zwei von ihnen müssten jetzt in Minas Tirith weilen." Anordil nickte erneut. „Ja, es sind zwei", antwortete er, „Peregrin Tuks Ankunft haben wir ja mitbekommen. Der andere Hobbit, Meriadoc Brandybock, kam mit den Rohirrim an Éowyns Seite. Er ist gleich ihr schwer verwundet und schwebt zwischen dem Leben und dem Tode. Peregrin weicht nicht von seiner Seite. Er hatte Glück, da er an Gandalfs Seite war. So holte er sich nur leichte Wunden, die keiner großen Pflege bedürfen."

Ich streckte mein Bein aus. Die Muskeln schmerzten noch, doch es war auszuhalten. Immer wieder roch ich an der Blume. Ihr Duft schien mich mit sich zu tragen. Dann kroch die Erinnerung an diesen verheerenden Nebel in mir auf. Schaudernd senkte ich die Blüte.

„Was war das für ein eigenartiger Nebel am Ende der Schlacht?", fragte ich mit rauer Stimme, denn die Bilder, die ich darin gesehen hatte, standen mir noch gut vor Augen. Anordil stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf die Mauer zu. Seine Hand streifte die Blütenpracht, die sich dort entlang rankte.

„Ich war auf der anderen Seite von Minas Tirith, als sie kamen", antwortete er heiser, „nie zuvor in meinem langen Leben habe ich ähnliches erblickt. Es waren die Verpflichteten vom Dunharg, die an Aragorns Seite über die Heerscharen herfielen. Niemand entkam ihrer tödlichen Umarmung. Die Untoten erfüllten damit ihren längst in Vergessenheit geratenen Schwur, den sie gegenüber dem König von Gondor gaben, bevor sie feige in die Berge flohen. – Damals, vor etlichen Jahrhunderten. Nun war es Aragorns Aufgabe diesen Schwur einzufordern. Elronds Worte, überbracht durch seine Söhne Elladan und Elrohir, erinnerten ihn an die Verpflichteten, die tief verborgen im Berg auf die Erlösung warteten. Sie brachten Aragorn das Schwert Andúril, auf das die Toten ihn als König von Gondor erkennen würden."

„Elronds Söhne weilen in Minas Tirith?", unterbrach ich ihn erstaunt. „Ihr Weg hat sie bereits wieder weggeführt", erwiderte er und wies hinunter auf den Pelennor. „Nicht nur hier gibt es viel zu tun", sprach er weiter, „die Schlacht um Minas Tirith ist gewonnen, doch der Kampf um Mittelerde geht weiter. Saurons Armeen wurden zwar erheblich geschwächt, doch er hat genügend seiner dunklen Kreaturen, um den Kampf unermüdlich weiter zu führen. Aragorn, Halbarad von den Dúnedain, der ihn auf dem Pfad der Toten begleitet hat, Imrahil von Dol Amroth, Legolas vom Düsterwald, Éomer von Rohan, Elronds Söhne, sämtliche überlebenden Heerführer und Gandalf berieten sich direkt nach der Schlacht, was nun getan werden muss."

Ich horchte auf. So wurde doch ein Teil von Tolkiens Schriften bewahrheitet. „Mit welchem Ergebnis?", bohrte ich neugierig. Anordil kam einen Schritt auf mich zu. Auch er hatte sich eine Blüte abgebrochen, die er zwischen den Fingern drehte. „Faramir hatte Gandalf vor seinem selbstmörderischen Angriff auf Osgiliath davon berichtet, dass er wohl Frodo in den Bergen begegnet sei. Er und sein Begleiter Samweis Gamdschie versuchen über den Cirith Ungol nach Mordor zu gelangen."

Scharf zischte ich durch die Zähne. „Cirith Ungol!", entfuhr es mir erschrocken, „Kankra, die alte Spinne, hat doch ihr Lager oben am Pass!" „Die älteste und gemeinste Spinne von ganz Mittelerde", bestätigte Anordil, „wir können nur hoffen, dass es ihnen gelingt, ihr auszuweichen." Er wandte sich ab und ging erneut bis zur Mauer. Sinnend schaute er in die Ferne, Richtung Mordor, wo dunkle Wolken über dem Land hingen. Mit Schaudern dachte ich an Kankra. Ich war schon Riesenspinnen begegnet, doch diese musste die größte unter ihnen sein. Zumindest jedenfalls die älteste auf Mittelerde. Konnten die Hobbits ihr entkommen?

„Ist man sicher, dass Frodo es bisher geschafft hat unerkannt zu bleiben?", fragte ich Anordil vorsichtig. „Nein", schüttelte er den Kopf, „es gibt keinerlei Zeichen. Wir können nur hoffen, das er einen Weg gefunden hat. Auf alle Fälle ist der Ring bisher nicht in Saurons Reichweite. Die Erschütterung des magischen Gefüges wäre enorm und das würden wir zumindest mitbekommen. Gandalf ist sich sehr sicher, dass die Hobbits noch am Leben sind, daher wurde beschlossen mit einem neu formierten Heer zum Schwarzen Tor Mordors zu reiten, um ein Ablenkungsmanöver zu starten."

„Es ist ein großes Risiko zum Schwarzen Tor zu reiten", murmelte ich nachdenklich, „werden wir mitgehen?" „Nein", lächelte er beruhigend, „wir bleiben hier. Gandalf wollte nicht, dass wir mitreiten. Er meinte, meine Heilkünste würden zur Zeit in Minas Tirith eher gebraucht und du seiest noch zu geschwächt um in der Schlacht von Nütze zu sein." Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust mehr auf neue Kämpfe. Es war mir, als hätte die vergangene Schlacht alle Kraft aus mir gesaugt.

„Im übrigen", fuhr er fort, „ist das Heer gestern in der Morgendämmerung aufgebrochen." „Dann wird sich das Schicksal Mittelerdes in den nächsten Wochen entscheiden", sinnierte ich. Das brachte mich abrupt wieder zu den Lebenden. Oder eher gesagt, den hoffentlich noch Lebenden. Mit bleichem Gesicht wandte ich mich an Anordil. „Was ist mit Tjann?", entfuhr es mir hastig, „hat er die Schlacht überlebt? Ariana und ihr Sohn ...?"

„Sie haben es überlebt", beruhigte er mich, „Tjann wurde zwar verwundet, doch er hat die Häuser der Heilung bereits verlassen. Ariana und der Kleine sind wohlauf. Auch die Gaststube steht noch. Es wurde nur wenig beschädigt, so dass sie schon wieder geöffnet haben. Tjanns Fladen finden großen Anklang. Er versorgt mit einigen anderen überlebenden Gastwirten die Helfer, welche die Trümmer beseitigen." Erleichtert atmete ich aus. Zum Glück hatten sie es geschafft.

„Tjann wollte sogar mit dem Heer ziehen", berichtete Anordil weiter, „doch ich konnte es ihm ausreden. Sein Platz ist hier bei seiner Familie. Es hilft ihnen nichts, wenn er vor dem Schwarzen Tor den Tod findet." „Und wenn Aragorns Plan fehlschlägt?", unkte ich, „wenn das Heer am Schwarzen Tor vernichtet wird? Was wird dann?"

Gleichmütig schaute Anordil mich an. „Dann ist Mittelerde dem Untergang geweiht", sprach er meine Gedanken aus, „sollte Aragorn versagen – nein, sollte Frodo versagen – so gibt es keinen sicheren Ort mehr auf Mittelerde. Die Elben segeln bereits gen Westen. Die wenigen von uns, die hier verweilen, werden sich in Mandos Hallen einfinden - und die Menschheit wird untergehen."

„Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass alles einen guten Ausgang nimmt", sagte ich und erhob mich. Ich humpelte zu Anordil und blickte über die Mauer. Tief unter uns erstreckte sich das Schlachtfeld auf dem etliche schwarzrauchende Feuer brannten. Die Kadaver der Mûmakil reckten ihre gewaltigen Stoßzähne in die Luft. Der Geruch des Todes wehte über uns hinweg. Rasch vergrub ich meine Nase wieder in der Blume und wandte mich ab. Ich hatte genug vom Tod.

Am nächsten Tag verließ ich die Häuser der Heilung. Meine Verletzungen waren gut angeheilt und bedurften keiner intensiven Pflege mehr. Mit dem Ratschlag mein Bein nicht zu sehr zu belasten und es ein wenig ruhig angehen zu lassen, wurde ich entlassen. Der Weg in den dritten Ring hinunter war noch immer übersät von Trümmerresten. Aus manchen Ecken roch es verdächtig nach verfaulendem Fleisch. Dazu mengte sich der allgegenwärtige Geruch nach Rauch, verbranntem Fleisch und Knochen sowie der eigenartige Verwesungsgeruch vom Pelennor. Eingetrocknetes Blut markierte die Kampfplätze. Überall waren fleißige Hände dabei wieder Ordnung zu schaffen. Doch es schien mir, als wäre Sysiphus persönlich anwesend um den Gondorianern das Aufräumen zu erschweren.

Als wir bei Tjanns Haus ankamen, wurden wir schon erwartet. Tjann kam uns entgegen. Sein breites Lächeln war erleichtert, wenn auch noch ein wenig schmerzbelastet. Über seine linke Wange zog sich eine breite rote Narbe, von der bereits der Schorf abbröckelte. Er humpelte leicht.

„Schön, dass es dir besser geht", begrüßte er mich, „komm herein und iss erst mal was anständiges. Die da oben verstehen zwar viel von der Heilkunst, aber den Kochtopf sollten sie doch lieber jemandem überlassen, der mehr davon versteht." Ich lachte auf, dass mir die Rippen schmerzten. „Die Kost bei den Heilern scheint dir nicht geschmeckt zu haben", kommentierte ich und hielt mir die Seite, „aber ist das nicht auch in unseren Krankenhäusern so?"

Er hustete beim Lachen und hielt sich ebenfalls die Rippen. „Das, was sie dort oben als Mahlzeit bezeichnen ist wirklich nur zum Hungerstillen gedacht", schnaubte er verächtlich, „zum Glück konnte ich nach zwei Tagen wieder raus, sonst hätte ich dem Koch wohl den Hals umgedreht." Mit dem Kopf winkte er auf den Hauseingang zu. „Kommt herein, bevor dieser widerliche Geruch gänzlich ins Haus zieht", sagte er dabei.

Drinnen erwartete uns bereits Ariana. Sie deckte einen der Tische. Der kleine Tarim spielte mit einem kleinen geschnitzten Pferdchen auf dem Boden der Gaststube. An einigen Stellen fehlte noch der Putz an der Wand, aber ansonsten waren die Schäden von der Schlacht kaum noch zu sehen. Tjann setzte sich hin und verzog dabei ein wenig das Gesicht. Offensichtlich litt er auch noch Schmerzen. Auch ich setzte mich sehr vorsichtig hin um den Schmerz in Grenzen zu halten.

„Zum Glück ist das Gasthaus nicht zerstört worden", sagte Tjann und wies umher, „wir hatten nur ein paar Löcher, die bereits gestopft sind. Ganz oben ist das Dach weggerissen worden. Es ist notdürftig repariert, aber wohnen kann man dort erst mal nicht. Wir sind in eines der Gastzimmer im ersten Stock gezogen. Euer Zimmer ist noch weitestgehend in Ordnung. Nur das Fenster ist kaputt. Ariana hat den ganzen Staub entfernt, und ich habe provisorisch eine Pergamenthaut vor das Fenster gezogen. Wir können von Glück sagen, dass der Winter heuer sehr mild ist."

Ariana war in der Zwischenzeit in der Küche gewesen und trug nun einen dampfenden Kessel herein, den sie mitten auf den Tisch stellt. Der Duft übertünchte wohltuend die Gerüche von draußen. Jetzt erst merkte ich, wie hungrig ich wirklich war. Nachdem sie die Schüsseln gefüllt und frisches Brot aufgetragen hatte, langte ich kräftig zu. Seit dem Abend vor der Schlacht war dies das erste richtige Mahl, was ich zu mir nahm. Bei dieser Kost würde ich in ein paar Tagen wieder bei Kräften sein.

Diesen Tag ließen wir noch ruhig vorbei gehen. Erst am nächsten Tag gesellte ich mich zu den Helfern. Die Arbeit war nicht angenehm, aber jede gesunde Hand wurde gebraucht. Es galt nicht nur die Trümmer wegzuräumen, sondern auch die vielen Leichen, die immer noch darunter zum Vorschein kamen zu begraben. Wen wir anhand des Äußeren als Gondorianer erkannten, brachten wir in die Totenstadt. Alle anderen Kadaver nach draußen, wo die vielen Totenfeuer ohne Unterbrechung brannten. Gierig verschlangen die lodernden Flammen die Überreste des Orkheeres. Zwar schaffte man nicht viel an einem Tag, angesichts der ganzen Zerstörung, doch es tat gut zu sehen, wie die Aufräumarbeiten fortschritten und die Normalität in Minas Tirith einkehrte. Es sollte allerdings noch etliche Wochen dauern, bis die Stadt wieder einigermaßen hergestellt war und vor allem dieser scheußliche Geruch sich verzogen hatte. Zum Glück bestätigten sich meine Befürchtungen bezüglich der Seuchengefahr nicht. Die Valar hatten wirklich mal ein Einsehen mit dem gebeutelten Mittelerde.

Anordil dagegen ging täglich in die Häuser der Heilung. Dort wurde sein Wissen dringend gebraucht. Abends erzählte er uns dann von den Fortschritten, die erzielt wurden. Besonders beim jungen Herrn Faramir und der schwer verwundeten Éowyn. Die besondere Pflege, die man den beiden angedeihen ließ, schien endlich Früchte zu tragen. Jedenfalls erschien Anordil eines Abends hoch erfreut zum Mahl.

„Es gibt Neuigkeiten aus den Häusern der Heilung", verkündete er, als er sich niederließ, „wie es scheint werden demnächst Rohan und Gondor einander sehr verbunden sein." Ich horchte auf. „Faramir und Éowyn?", fragte ich scheinbar gelangweilt. Anordil nickte bestätigend.

„Das sind wahrhaft gute Neuigkeiten", warf Tjann ein, „der wackere Faramir hat eine Gefährtin verdient, die nicht nur lieblich von Gestalt, sondern auch genauso wehrhaft ist." Er holte einen Krug mit Wein sowie Becher und verteilte sie. „Bist du dir sicher, Anordil?", fragte Ariana, während sie eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich, „oder ist es nur ein Gerücht?"

„Kein Gerücht", bestätigte Anordil, „ich sah die beiden mit eigenen Augen. Sie wandelten durch die Gärten und hatten nur Blicke für einander. Und diese Blicke sprachen mehr, als tausend Worte vermögen." „Sie haben es verdient", warf ich ein. „Nicht nur verdient", unterbrach mich ein Gast vom Nebentisch, „unser tapferer Hauptmann könnte keine bessere Gemahlin finden. Ich sah mit eigenen Augen, wie sie den Hexenkönig erschlug." Seine Augen leuchteten, als er dies erzählte. Er war offensichtlich Gondorianer. Er trug einfache graue Hosen mit einer dunkelblauen Tunika, deren Ärmel bis zu den Ellenbogen gekrempelt waren. An seinem rechten Arm war eine lange Narbe, die im Abheilen begriffen war. An einem Ledergürtel hingen ein paar Beutelchen und ein Essmesser in der Scheide. Eine einfache blaue Wollkappe lag neben ihm auf dem Tisch. Vom langen Gebrauch war sie verfilzt und an etlichen Stellen geflickt.

„Erzähl", wurde er von einem anderen Gast aufgefordert. Der Mann nahm sich noch einen Becher Wein. Dann strich er über die Narbe an seinem Arm. „Es war mitten in der Schlacht", hob er an, „die Rohirrim kamen wie ein Sturmwind über diese Orkbrut, als sich das Blatt plötzlich zu wenden schien. Ich sah diese Monster von Mumâkil auf uns zu kommen und dachte, jetzt ist alles vorbei. Blut und Tod wohin ich nur blickte. Plötzlich warf sich ein Schatten über uns. Ich kämpfte Seite an Seite mit einem der tapferen Reiter aus Rohan. Scharfe Krallen fegten uns über den blutgetränkten Boden. Als ich aufblickte, sah ich die scheußlichste Kreatur, die jemals auf Mittelerde gewandelt war. Davor stand ein rohirrischer Krieger, stolz, mit erhobenem Schwert in der Hand." Er nahm einen Schluck Wein. Es war ruhig geworden in der Gaststube. Jeder lauschte seinen Worten.

„Weiter! Erzähl weiter", kam es von der Seite. Der Mann schaute zum Fenster hinaus. Ein Schauer rann über ihn, als würde er erneut die gewaltige Kälte spüren, die vom Hexenkönig ausging.„Ganz langsam stieg der Reiter dieser schwarzen Kreatur ab", fuhr er fort, „riesig ragte er auf. Der Rohirrim wirkt winzig dagegen. Sie schrieen sich an. Was, das vermochte ich nicht zu hören. Aber dann begannen sie zu kämpfen. Der Rohirrim steckte einige böse Streiche ein, bevor er atemlos dem Hexenkönig gegenüberstand. Ich dachte, nun ist es vorbei. Doch der Rohirrim riss sich den Helm herunter. Eine Frau kam zum Vorschein, schön wie der junge Morgen und mit einem entschlossenen wilden Blick in den Augen. Der Hexenkönig erstarrte in der Bewegung. Es schein, als wolle er zurückweichen. Diesen Augenblick der Überraschung machte sich die Rohirrim zu nutze. In einer einzigen raschen Bewegung versenkte sie ihr Schwert bis ans Heft in der Brust des schwarzen Reiters. Den Todesschrei kann ich jetzt noch hören. Er hallt in mir wie ein düsteres Echo. Seitdem höre ich auf diesem Ohr hier nicht mehr, weil ich nicht beide mit den Händen schützen konnte." Er deutete auf sein rechtes Ohr. Sein Trommelfell musste geplatzt sein. Mitleidig schaute ich ihn an.

„Tapfere Frau", murmelten die Zuhörer beifällig, „unser Hauptmann hat sie wahrlich verdient." Auch ich hatte den Hexenkönig auf seinem Fellbiest gesehen. In dem Moment, wo er Gandalf attackieren wollte. Ein Schaudern überlief mich, bei dem Gedanken diesem eiskalten Wesen gegenüber stehen zu müssen. Meine Hochachtung vor dieser ungewöhnlichen Frau stieg ins Unermessliche. Es musste all ihre Kraft gefordert haben diesen Sieg zu erlangen.

Nach etlichen Hochs auf den guten Faramir und seiner Angebeteten wandten sich die Gespräche wieder dem Tagesgeschehen zu. Anordil, Tjann, Ariana und ich setzten uns nun ein wenig abseits der anderen. Auch wir unterhielten uns nun über belanglose Dinge.

In den nächsten Tagen verbreitete sich die Nachricht von Faramirs Romanze wie ein Lauffeuer. Daneben gab es auch nicht viel Neues in Minas Tirith. Nach einigen Wochen wich der milde Winter, begünstigt durch die Nähe zu den Südlanden einem warmen Frühlingshauch. Die ersten grünen Grashalme waren auf dem Pelennor zu sehen. Sie wirkten ein wenig deplaziert zwischen den nun blanken Knochen der Mumâkil. Offensichtlich siegte die Natur über die blutgetränkte Erde.

Zur Frühlingstagundnachtgleiche half ich Tjann bei der Zubereitung eines Festmahls. Ariana und Tarim schauten mir erst neugierig zu, dann halfen sie mit Feuereifer dabei etliche Eier mit der Hilfe von Pflanzen bunt zu färben. Zwiebelschalen ergaben einen schönen goldbraunen Ton, der Saft von Beeren unterschiedliche Farbtöne von einem satten Rot bis zu einem dunklen Rotviolett. Nachdem wir sie schön eingefettet hatten, damit sie glänzten, betteten wir sie auf ein Lager aus dickem Moos.

Danach richtete ich eine kleine Opfergabe her, die ich in der Dämmerung den Göttern darbieten wollte. Ich beschränkte mich allerdings dabei auf ein paar Eier und Brot. Währenddessen zog in einem kleinen Kessel der traditionelle keltische Tee vor sich hin. Anordil hatte Kräuter für die Heiler gesammelt und dabei einige für mich abgezwackt. Das Wasser für den Tee war zwar nicht von einer Jungfrau geschöpft worden, aber Belenus und die große Mutter würden es mir hoffentlich nachsehen.

Die wichtigste Zutat für diesen Tee lieferte jedoch Tjann. Der Kräuterschnaps, den er von einem gondorianischen Brenner aus der ersten Ebene erhalten hatte, kam dem irischen Whisky sehr nahe. Allerdings konnte man diesen gondorianischen Schnaps nur in äußerst geringer Dosierung verwenden, weil er wesentlich schärfer war als die irische Variante meiner Heimat. Jedenfalls ließ mir der Geruch alleine die Tränen in die Augen treten. Unser aller Gesundheit zuliebe, gab ich denn auch nur jeweils ein paar Tropfen in die Becher, um das Gebräu mit dem heißen Tee stark zu verdünnen.

In der Dämmerung versammelten wir uns vor dem kleinen Feuer in der Küche. Die gondorianischen Mägde und Knechte, die Tjann beschäftigte, sahen uns mit verwunderten Augen zu. Ich ließ mich nicht beeindrucken. Jedem reichte ich einen Becher Tee. Die Gondorianer beäugten dieses Zeug äußerst misstrauisch.

„Willkommen zum Alban Eiler", sagte ich die traditionellen Worte, die ich so oft gehört hatte, „Licht und Dunkelheit sind in Gleichklang. Keines von beiden überwiegt. Doch in wenigen Stunden wird die Waagschale zugunsten des Lichtes ausschlagen. Die Zeit der Aussaat ist gekommen. Mögen die Felder und Herden gesegnet werden." Daran schloss ich das gälische Gebet an, welches Patrick mich einst lehrte. Mir wahr, als würde diese Zeit bereits Jahrhunderte her sein. Mit ein wenig Wehmut dachte ich daran zurück, wie ich mit meiner Familie die keltischen Feste gefeiert hatte.

Dann gab ich eines der kleinen Brote mit dem roten Ei in der Mitte in die Flammen, die es dankbar aufnahmen. Die restlichen verteilte ich an alle Anwesenden, bevor ich von dem heißen Tee nippte. Wohlig warm rann er durch die Kehle. Die übrigen folgten meinem Beispiel. Die Gondorianer rochen erst vorsichtig an ihren Bechern, bevor sie behutsam die Lippen benetzten. Als sie merkten, dass man das Gebräu durchaus trinken konnte, wurden sie forscher.

Nach dieser kleinen Zeremonie begaben wir uns zu Tisch. In der Gaststube hatten Tjann und Anordil zwei der große Tische zusammengeschoben. Daran nahmen wir alle Platz. Zwei Mägde blieben noch stehen, um das Mahl aufzutragen. Sie brachten auf einem großen hölzernen Brett gebratenes Lamm mit den ersten Frühlingskräutern, dazu in einer großen Schüssel die gedünsteten zarten Triebe von Lauch, Spinat und Frühjahrsmöhrchen. Dicke Brotfladen machten die Runde, von denen jeder sich etwas abriss. Dazu gab es geschabte Nudeln, die Tjann hergestellt hatte. Jeder langte kräftig zu. Zum Abschluss des Mahles bekam jeder eine kleine Schale mit winzigen Erdbeeren, die sehr aromatisch schmeckten. Tjann hatte sogar Sahne dazu auftreiben können. Es war zwar nicht viel, aber jeder erhielt einen Löffel voll.

Als das Mahl beendet war, begaben sich die Mägde und Knechte wieder an die Arbeit. Tjann schaute nur kurz in der Küche nach dem rechten, bevor er mit Anordil die Tische wieder an ihren Platz rückte. Die ersten Gäste kamen dann auch alsbald. Anordil und ich gaben ein paar Lieder zum Besten, bevor wir noch einen kleinen Spaziergang machten.

Die Nacht hatte sich über Minas Tirith gesenkt. Fackeln beleuchteten in Abständen die Straße. Jedoch waren nur noch wenige Leute unterwegs. Wir gingen bis hoch hinauf in den siebten Ring. Von der Mauer, welche die Feste in einem weiten Rund umgab, hatte man einen grandiosen Ausblick über die Pelennorfelder bis weit nach Mordor. Die Wolken dort schimmerten in einem düsteren Schwarz mit etlichen roten Malen darin. Eine stumme Bedrohung ging von ihnen aus.

Mit einem Schaudern wies ich Richtung Mordor. „Was mag dort jetzt vorgehen?", murmelte ich fragend. „Sauron sammelt seine Streitkräfte", entgegnete Anordil. „Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, ob es Frodo gelungen ist Kankras Lauer zu überleben", seufzte ich, „diese Ungewissheit nagt an mir."

„Sie nagt nicht nur an dir", antwortete Anordil düster, „selbst mit meinen Kräften ist es mir verwehrt einen Blick auf das zukünftige Schicksal zu erhaschen. Und glaube mir, nicht einmal Galadriel wird wissen, ob Frodo noch lebt oder nicht." „Soll ich darüber erleichtert sein?", erwiderte ich sarkastisch, „das Überleben Mittelerdes hängt von diesem kleinen Hobbit ab. Was ist, wenn er versagt?"

„Wenn der Ring nicht vernichtet wird, dann wird Mittelerdes drittes Zeitalter in Düsternis versinken", antwortete er mir, „kein Elb wird dann noch hier wandeln wollen."

Schweigend starrte ich auf die schwarzen Wolken. „Wenn ich mit meinen guten Wünschen helfen könnte", murmelte ich und starrte auf meine Hände. Schweigend verharrten wir. Plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde ich den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren, doch ich fiel nicht. Ich bewegte nicht einen einzigen Muskel. Meine Arme wurden jedoch schwer wie Blei. Zitternd streckte ich die Hände aus. Wie im Zeitraffer sah ich, wie sie schrumpften und zu den kleinen Händen eines Hobbits wurden, bevor sie sich mit feinen silbrigen Fäden überzogen, bis sie einem Kokon glichen. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei kam ich in die Realität zurück. Ich taumelte, aber Anordil fing mich auf, bevor ich fallen konnte.

„Einer ist in Kankras Klauen", murmelte Anordil besorgt, während er mir tief in die Augen sah, „konntest du sehen wer?" Stumm schüttelte ich den Kopf. Die Valar hatten mir nicht genügend Zeit gewährt, dies erkennen zu können. Ich würgte, als ich an die Spinne dachte. Heftiger Ekel überrollte mich, so dass ich spucken musste. Anordil hob mich hoch, als wäre ich eine Feder und trug mich zu einer niedrigen Mauer. Behutsam setzte er mich ab. Tief atmete ich durch. Abwesend knetete ich meine Hände. Ich wollte das Gefühl dieser klebrigen Fäden wegbekommen, dass sich meiner bemächtigt hatte. Frodo oder Samweis – welchem hatten die Hände gehört, die ich gesehen hatte? Dann kehrten meine Gedanken nach Minas Tirith zurück. Hier waren doch auch noch Hobbits. Von ihnen hatte ich seit geraumer Zeit nichts mehr gehört.

„Was ist eigentlich mit den beiden anderen Hobbits?", fragte ich abwesend, „Peregrin Tuk und Meriadoc Brandybock? Es ist jetzt Wochen her, seit die Schlacht ein Ende fand." Ich knetete immer noch meine Hände. Anordil lehnte sich an die Mauer neben mir.

„Sie sind noch in den Häusern der Heilung", antwortete er mir, „dem einen – Meriadoc – geht es nicht so gut. Er wird das linke Bein nie wieder richtig gebrauchen können, falls er je wieder aufwacht. Seit der Schlacht ist er bewusstlos. Sein Zustand hat sich zwar gebessert, nachdem nicht nur Aragorn, die Heiler Gondors und auch ich unsere Heilkünste an ihm versuchten, doch er mag nicht aus seinem tiefen Schlaf erwachen. Peregrin wacht beständig am Bett seines Freundes."

Mit leichtem Schock sah ich ihn an. Laut Tolkien sollten die Hobbits doch den Ringkrieg recht unbeschadet überstehen. Von größeren Verletzungen wurde dort nicht berichtet. Eine weitere Abweichung von seinen Aufzeichnungen. Was mochte noch alles kommen? Ich hoffte nur, dass Meriadoc entgegen aller Voraussicht erwachen würde. Allerdings fragte ich mich, was seinen Geist gefangen hielt, wenn selbst Anordils Künste versagten.

Nur ein paar Tage später rissen mich rasende Kopfschmerzen aus dem Schlaf. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würden sich glühende Lanzen in meinen Kopf bohren und mein Gehirn langsam zerschmelzen. Vor Schmerz schrie ich auf. Dann war es vorbei. In Schweiß gebadet und die Finger in die Bettdecke gekrallt, lag ich keuchend auf der Bettstatt. Neben mir stöhnte Anordil. Ihm musste es nicht besser ergangen sein. Langsam erhob er sich und griff sich an den Schädel. Sein Blick klärte sich allmählich. Ungewohnt fahrig tastete er nach seinem Gewand. „Was war das?", fragte ich mit kratziger Stimme. Der Klang meiner Stimme dröhnte in meinem Kopf. „Sauron", antwortete Anordil dumpf, „Mordor ist gefallen."

Von draußen hörten wir vielstimmiges Gemurmel. Dazwischen laute Rufe, die in meinem Schädel widerhallten. „Wir haben das Echo seines Todes gehört", erklärte Anordil leise, „die magische Welle hätte uns beinahe mit ins Verderben gerissen." Benommen lag ich da. Vorsichtig löste ich meine verkrampften Muskeln. „Aber wir sind doch auf der guten Seite", protestierte ich schwach. Anordil rieb sich die Schläfen. Ich spürte, wie er einen Strom Heilmagie einsetzte.

„Das hat nichts zu bedeuten", gab er zurück, „Saurons Tod löste seine Magie von ihm. Ungerichtet und ziellos zerfaserte sie. Jeder Magiebegabte in ihrer Reichweite wurde in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. – Ich hoffe nur, das Gandalf sich zu schützen vermochte. Er befindet sich näher an Sauron als wir anderen."

Gandalf! An ihn hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Hatte er diese Attacke überlebt? Wir würden es sehen. Auf alle Fälle wurden die Rufe draußen lauter. Dann klopfte es hektisch an unsere Tür. „Kommt rasch", hörten wir Tjann aufgewühlt, „der Himmel brennt!"

Der Himmel brennt? Unwillkürlich dachte ich einige Jahre zurück, wo wir in Rom waren und das Inferno Neros nur knapp überlebt hatten. Auf eine Wiederholung dieses Ereignisses in Minas Tirith hatte ich wahrlich keine Lust. Mit verbissenem Willen brachte ich meine protestierenden Muskeln dazu, meinen Körper aus dem Bett zu schwingen. Ich griff mir meine Gewänder und streifte sie so rasch es ging über.

Mit schnellen Schritten, jedenfalls, so schnell es uns möglich war, rannten wir nach draußen. Dort erwartete uns bereits eine Menschenmenge, die aufgeregt nach Osten schaute. Ich hielt den Atem an. Schon aus unserer doch recht niedrigen Perspektive sah ich, dass der Himmel glutrot waberte. Anordil bahnte sich einen Weg zur Wehrmauer. Mit Leichtigkeit erklomm er die Spitze und zog mich mit hoch. Oben angekommen, traute ich meinen Augen nicht.

Der östliche Himmel schien eine einzige Feuerwand zu sein. Meilenweit ragte eine Feuersäule in den darüber tiefschwarzen Himmel. Ein dumpfes Grollen fegte über uns hinweg, gefolgt von einem leichten Schwanken des Bodens.

„Ein Erdbeben", stieß ich hervor, „in Mordor muss der Schicksalsberg in die Luft geflogen sein, so wie das dort aussieht." „Was seht Ihr, Herr Elb?", fragte ein Gondorianer von unten. „Mordor brennt", antwortete Anordil, „der Schicksalsberg steht in Flammen." Eine Welle der Freude brandete auf, die sich wie ein Lauffeuer durch ganz Minas Tirith verbreitete.

Wir bahnten uns einen Weg nach oben zur Feste. Von hier aus hatten wir einen noch besseren Blick auf das brennende Mordor. Wir wanderten den Rest der Nacht durch die Stadt. Überall tanzten die Menschen auf den Straßen. Die Freude war schier spürbar. In den frühen Morgenstunden, die Sonne berührte sacht die Zinnen der Mauer, sahen wir einen gewaltigen Adler auf Minas Tirith zu kommen. Aufmerksam verfolgten wir seine Bahn. Anordils Augen verengten sich, während er den Adler beobachtete, der in weiten Kreisen auf den obersten Ring zuhielt.

„Er trägt einen Halbling in seinen Klauen", stieß Anordil hervor, „ich muss hinauf zu den Heilern!" „Siehst du, wer es ist?", fragte ich überrascht, doch Anordil lief schon die steinerne Straße hinauf. Ich würde auf die Antwort warten müssen. Mein Blick folgte dem Adler, der nun äußerst elegant zur Landung vor der Feste ansetzte. Langsam begab ich mich zu Tjanns Haus. Anordil würde ich nicht helfen können. Ich konnte jetzt nur warten.

In der Gaststube war alles in heller Aufregung. Geschlafen hatte niemand mehr und so hatten auch sie die Ankunft des Adlers gesehen.„Wo ist Anordil?", fragte Tjann neugierig. „Oben in den Häusern der Heilung", gab ich zurück, „dieser Adler hat einen Hobbit gebracht." „Einen Hobbit?", unterbrach er mich fragend, „weißt du welcher?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Anordil konnte es auch nicht erkennen", erwiderte ich, „wir werden warten müssen." Tjann stieß einen Laut des Unmutes aus. „Ich hasse diese Ungewissheit", knurrte er und wischte heftig mit einem Lappen über die Theke. Ariana kam in diesem Augenblick aus der Küche. „Komm in die Küche, Tjann", sagte sie, „wir haben alle Hände voll zu tun. Wenn der Krieg nun wirklich ein Ende hat, so wird Minas Tirith feiern wollen."

Dann schaute sie mich an. „Willst du uns auch helfen, Arwen?", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln, „wir können jede Hand gebrauchen." „Gerne", sagte ich und ging an ihr vorbei in die Küche, wo die Mägde schon fleißig bei der Arbeit waren. Ich hatte eh nichts besseres zu tun und das Schnippeln würde mich jedenfalls von meinen wild herumrasenden Gedanken ablenken. Kurze Zeit später, es mochte vielleicht eine Stunde seit der Ankunft des Adlers vergangen sein, rannten Herolde durch die Stadt.

Als wir das Horn hörten, dass den Herold ankündigte, rannten wir nach draußen. Jetzt würden wir endlich etwas erfahren. „Volk von Gondor hört was zu berichten ist", verkündete der Herold mit lauter Stimme, „Höret, höret, höret. – Die Botschaft unseres Königs Aragorn von Gondor." Er blickte wichtig in die Runde, ob ihm auch aufmerksam gelauscht wurde. „König Aragorn von Gondor schickte Kunde aus der Schlacht", fuhr er fort, „der Feind ist besiegt, Mordors Armeen fliehen und der schwarze Herrscher Sauron ist vernichtet. Seid froh und glücklich, denn der Krieg ist nun vorüber."

So war es wirklich wahr! Der Krieg war vorbei und der Ring vernichtet. Erleichtert nahm ich die Nachricht auf. Nun konnten wir bald wieder nach Hause. Ich wartete, dass der Herold noch mehr kundtun würde, doch er schwieg und ging mit dem Hornträger weiter. An der nächsten Ecke blieb er stehen. Das Hornsignal erschallte erneut und wiederum gab er nur diese wenigen knappen Sätze zum Besten. Kein Wort ließ er verlauten über den Hobbit, der auf Adlerschwingen angekommen war.

Dies beunruhigte mich sehr. Insbesondere weil der Tag immer weiter fortschritt und ich dabei nichts von Anordil hörte. Ich wurde immer unruhiger, je länger der Tag andauerte. Gegen Abend beschloss ich schließlich hinauf in die Häuser der Heilung zu gehen. Vielleicht konnte ich mich ja doch irgendwie nützlich machen. Der Weg bis in den siebten Ring war recht beschwerlich, denn die Gondorianer feierten den Sieg auf den Straßen. Mehr als einmal musste ich den ausgelassen tanzenden Menschen ausweichen. Im siebten Ring dagegen war es dagegen regelrecht ruhig. Aus den Häusern drang zwar auch Gelächter und mancherlei Musik, doch nur sehr wenige waren auf den Straßen.

Als ich das Tor zu den Häusern der Heilung durchschritt, spürte ich sofort die angespannte Atmosphäre. Kaum jemand war auf den Gängen zu sehen. In den Krankenzimmern herrschte tiefe Ruhe. Rasche Schritte kamen auf mich zu. Um die Ecke bog Mashan, die eilig an mir vorbei wollte. Sie lächelte mir dabei recht knapp zu. Dies war die Gelegenheit, auf die ich gewartet hatte. Ich hielt sie am Arm auf. „Kann ich mich nützlich machen?", fragte ich schnell, bevor sie mich wütend anfauchen konnte. Sie schluckte ihre Verärgerung herunter und nickte. „Komm mit", wies sie mich an, „Ihr könnt mir helfen Kräuter zu zerstampfen. Sie werden dringend gebraucht." Damit zerrte sie mich mit sich.

Erst in einem großen Raum machte sie halt. Kräuterbündel hingen von der Decke, in den Regalen an den Wänden stapelten sich Kräuter, Flaschen, geschlossene Tonkrüge, zugedeckte Körbe, Glasbehälter mit verschiedenstem Inhalt, Töpfe und Tiegel mit unterschiedlichsten Pasten und was man in der Heilkunst sonst noch benötigte. In der Mitte waren mehrere Tische angeordnet. Diese hatten unter der Tischplatte etliche Fächer mit Mörsern, Stößeln, Schneidgeräten, Brettchen, Messlöffeln, Phiolen und sonstigem Zubehör.

Mashan nahm zwei große Mörser, Brettchen und scharfe Messer. „Zerreibt die Kräuter, die ich Euch gebe in diesem Mörser", befahl sie, während sie begann aus den Kräuterbündeln Zweige und Blätter zu pflücken. Gehorsam begann ich alles mit einem Stößel zu zermahlen.

„Was ist mit dem Hobbit?", fragte ich zwischendurch, „den, welchen der Adler brachte." Mashan sah besorgt auf. „Es geht ihm sehr schlecht", antwortete sie, „die linke Hand wurde ihm abgetrennt. Der Stumpf ist verbrannt. Außerdem hat er zahlreiche Brandwunden, offene Wunden, ein paar Knochenbrüche. Die blauen Flecke mag ich gar nicht zählen. Außerdem ist er nur noch ein Häufchen Knochen, so mager ist er. Dadurch ist er sehr schwach. Der Blutverlust ist enorm und hohes Fieber hält ihn gefangen. Die Heiler kämpfen um sein Leben, genau wie Euer Gemahl."

„Und wer ist es?", bohrte ich weiter. Ich musste wissen, ob Frodo es geschafft hatte. „Er ist seit seiner Ankunft bewusstlos, aber in der Botschaft des Königs wurde dieser Hobbit Samweis Gamdschie genannt", berichtete sie weiter, „kennt Ihr ihn?" „Samweis?", hauchte ich verblüfft, „Samweis Gamdschie! Seid Ihr sicher? Nicht Frodo Beutlin?"

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ganz sicher", bekräftigte sie, während sie energisch mit dem Stößel den Inhalt ihres Mörsers bearbeitete, „ein Frodo Beutlin wurde nicht erwähnt." Fast fiel mir der Stößel aus der Hand. „Pass auf!", fauchte sie mich hektisch an, „wir haben nicht die Zeit, alles noch mal anzurühren!"

Ich riss mich zusammen. Automatisch zerrieb ich die Kräuter zu einer feinen Paste. Mashan gab noch Öle und andere Dinge hinein, die ich nicht so genau erkannte. Dann hatten die Pasten die von ihr gewünschte Konsistenz. Sorgfältig gab sie die beiden Pasten in kleine Tontöpfe, versah das ganze mit Holzdeckeln, schnappte sich die Töpfe und eilte hinaus.

Ich blieb in der Kräuterkammer stehen. Es war also Samweis Gamdschie, der mit dem Adler kam. Was war mit Frodo? Lebte er noch? War er womöglich bei Aragorn? Aber wenn ja, warum hatte Aragorn ihn in der Botschaft nicht erwähnt?

Doch vorerst blieben mir die Antworten verwehrt. Ich räumte die gebrauchten Sachen auf ein Tablett und trug es hinüber in das Küchengewölbe. Dort gab es einen Raum, wo diese Dinge gereinigt wurden. Ich stellte alles ab. Da ich niemanden antraf, begab ich mich in die Gärten. Hier blieb ich und schaute besorgt Richtung Mordor. Immer noch waberte es dort rotglühend. Das würde vermutlich noch Tage so andauern. Als die Dämmerung einsetzte spürte ich hinter mir einen Hauch.

Anordil umarmte mich sanft. Ich lehnte mich an ihn. Seine Nähe war wohltuend beruhigend. „Ist es wirklich Samweis?", fragte ich leise. Er seufzte bekümmert. „Ja, es ist Samweis", antwortete er genauso leise, „wir tun alles, was wir können. Ich habe sogar starke Heilmagie eingesetzt - die Valar werden es mir wohl verzeihen. Aber es wird noch einige Zeit dauern bis er erwacht. Selbst dann ist es fraglich, an was er sich erinnert." „Und was ist mit Frodo?", warf ich ein, „gab es irgendeine Nachricht von ihm?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Botschaft des Königs, die der Adler brachte, sprach von einem Ringträger", berichtete er betrübt, „Frodo wurde nicht erwähnt. Die Herolde haben auch nur das Ende des Krieges verbreitet. Jede andere Nachricht wird erst verkündet werden, wenn Aragorn zurückgekehrt ist." „Was ist bloß geschehen?", fragte ich erschüttert. „Wir müssen warten", sagte Anordil, „solange warten, bis Samweis uns Antworten geben kann. – Wenn er es kann .."

Schweigend gingen wir zurück ins Gebäude. Aus einem der Zimmer hörte ich leise Stimmen. Anordil blieb kurz stehen. „Aber es gibt eine gute Nachricht", fuhr er leise fort und wies mit dem Kopf auf die halb angelehnte Tür, „Meriadoc ist erwacht. Anscheinend ist mit der Vernichtung Saurons der Grund für seinen tiefen Schlaf verschwunden." „Den Valar sei Dank", murmelte ich erfreut. Ohne das die beiden Hobbits uns bemerkten, setzten wir unseren Weg fort. Sie würden sich eine Menge zu erzählen haben. Als wir die Häuser der Heilung verließen ging die Sonne auf. Minas Tirith erwachte gerade. Nur wenige Menschen begegneten uns, während wir die Ringe hinunter gingen. In Tjanns Gasthaus war noch alles ruhig. Das Feuer in der Küche war erloschen. Ich nahm einen Schluck stark verdünnten Kräuterschnapses, bevor wir unser Gemach aufsuchten. Zumindest ich brauchte dringend Schlaf.

Der Zustand von Samweis veränderte sich kaum in den nächsten Tagen. Sogar als die Fanfaren die Ankunft der siegreichen Krieger verkündeten, kämpfte er noch mit dem Tode. Den Jubel mit dem der König und die Krieger begrüßt wurden, bekam er nicht einmal ansatzweise mit. Unsere Freude, mit der wir dem Strom der Ankömmlinge in die Feste folgten, war dementsprechend verhalten.

Im allgemeinen Trubel gesellte sich Legolas zu uns. „Es ist mir eine Freude, euch gesund wiederzusehen", begrüßte er uns. „So ist es auch für uns", gab Anordil zur Antwort, „wir befürchteten bereits dich nur noch in den Hallen Mandos wieder zu finden." Legolas lächelte. „Námo wird mich noch lange nicht in Mandos Hallen begrüßen dürfen", konterte er, „wann werdet ihr abreisen?" Anordil nippte an seinem Kelch. „Nach der Krönung", antwortete er, „sofern wir hier nicht mehr gebraucht werden."

Legolas nickte bedächtig. „Dann wird euch unsere Überraschung zu Aragorns Krönung nicht entgehen", sagte er mit einem schalkhaften Lächeln. Er nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck Wein. „Armer Aragorn. - Sein Herz ist voll Kummer. Wähnt er doch seine Herzensdame bereits auf einem weißen Schiff in den Westen", seufzte er gespielt theatralisch und fuhr dann in einem verschwörerischen Ton fort, „doch ein kleiner fliegender Bote wurde von Elladan nach Imladris geschickt, auf dessen Nachricht ein gewisser Abendstern schon sehnsüchtig wartete."

„Eine äußerst großzügige Gabe an den König von Gondor", schmunzelte Anordil, „das wird wahrlich eine glanzvolle Krönung werden." Ich lachte leise. „Aragorns Gesicht möchte ich um nichts in der Welt versäumen", kicherte ich.

„Wie geht es dem Ringträger?", wechselte Legolas unvermittelt das Thema. Mein Lächeln gefror. Ringträger? So hatte Samweis den Ring getragen? Aber Frodo war doch damit von Bruchtal aus aufgebrochen!

„Er lebt - noch", antwortete Anordil, „seit seiner Ankunft hier hat sich sein Zustand kaum verbessert. Fieber hält ihn beständig in den Klauen. Wir können es eindämmen, doch bisher nicht heilen. Der hohe Blutverlust zehrt an ihm. Außerdem ist er noch nicht aufgewacht." Legolas schaute besorgt.

„Aragorn wird nicht erfreut sein", sagte er düster, „er hoffte nach seiner Ankunft mit dem Ringträger reden zu können."

„Woher weißt du, dass Samweis den Ring getragen hat?", fragte ich neugierig, denn nichts deutete bisher darauf hin. „Der Ring hinterlässt magische Spuren beim jeweiligen Träger", erklärte Anordil. „Gandalf hat Samweis so genannt", unterbrach ihn Legolas, „am Schicksalsberg, als er ihn auf Adlerschwingen zu Aragorn schickte. Der weiße Zauberer wird es wohl wissen."

Nun gut, da konnte ich nicht widersprechen. Gandalf wird wohl wirklich wissen, was er tut. Ich nahm einen Schluck Wein. „Weiß man etwas über den anderen Hobbit?", fragte ich dann Legolas, „Frodo Beutlin? Der mit dem Ring von Bruchtal aus aufbrach?" Legolas Augen verdüsterten sich weiter. „Es gab kein Zeichen vom ersten Ringträger", antwortete er dumpf, „am Schicksalsberg fanden wir nur Samweis – und er war nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen." „Wird nach Frodo gesucht?", fragte Anordil.

„Ja", nickte Legolas, „die großen Adler haben den Emyn Muil bis nach Ithilien überflogen ohne eine Spur von Frodo zu finden. Elladan und Elrohir haben sich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht. Sie durchkämmen das Gebiet bis zu dem Punkt wo die beiden Hobbits von Hauptmann Faramir das letzte Mal gesehen worden sind."

„Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass sie erfolgreich sein werden", warf ich ein. Die Ungewissheit über Frodos Schicksal hinterließ bei mir einen schalen Geschmack. So hätte es laut Tolkiens Aufzeichnungen nicht enden dürfen. Aber was hatte Galadriel noch einmal gesagt?

„Die Zukunft ist eine unsichere Zeit, die einem steten Wandel unterliegt. Alles was wir tun, was die Menschen tun - oder auch unterlassen - ändert sie. Nichts ist so, wie vor einigen Jahrhunderten."

Zumindest war Sauron vernichtet. Dahin gehend hatte der Spiegel Recht behalten. Und das war mehr, als wir zu hoffen wagen durften. Ich versuchte den Rest der spontanen Siegesfeier zu genießen, doch irgendwie gelang es mir nicht so Recht. Ich musste immer wieder an den Spiegel denken und was ich damals darin gesehen hatte.

In den folgenden Wochen ging es in Minas Tirith emsig zu. Die ganze Stadt war beschäftigt mit den Festvorbereitungen zur bevorstehenden Krönung. Es gab keine Ecke, die nicht geputzt und geschmückt wurde, um diesem Anlass gerecht zu werden. Die Köche in der Feste kamen nicht mehr nach. Tjann und mit ihm eine Reihe anderer Meister aus der Zunft wurden von ihnen gerufen und sie halfen tatkräftig mit, all die Köstlichkeiten herzustellen, die für ein solches Ereignis gebraucht wurden. Dies hatte allerdings zur Folge, dass Ariana alleine dastand um die Gaststube zu unterhalten. Zwar gingen ihr die Knechte und Mägde zur Hand, aber sie konnte nicht gleichzeitig in der Küche sein und in der Gaststube. Also half ich ihr, wo es ging. Zu meinem Glück musste ich jedoch keine Speisen zubereiten. Das wäre in einer Katastrophe geendet. Aber schon allein beim Schneiden oder in der Gaststube zu helfen, war eine große Erleichterung für sie.

Anordil ging weiter jeden Tag hinauf zu den Häusern der Heilung. Doch jeden Tag kam er abends ohne große Neuigkeiten zurück. Er konnte nur berichten, dass die Heiler oben alles erdenkliche taten, um Samweis zu helfen. Auch er versuchte alles, was ihm möglich war, ohne dass er den Zorn der Valar auf sich rief. Die vereinten Bemühungen trugen dann auch Früchte. Eines Tages kam Anordil mit einer guten Nachricht zurück.

„Samweis ist erwacht", berichtete er erfreut, als er abends die Gaststube betrat, „und er ist auf dem Weg der Besserung. Sein Denken ist klar und frei von Fieberträumen."„Den Valar sei Dank", platzte es aus mir heraus, „konnte man schon etwas über Frodo erfahren?"

Anordil nickte schmerzlich und gab uns einen Wink, dass wir uns abseits der Gäste setzen sollten. Erst als wir Platz genommen hatten, sprach er weiter. „Aragorn sprach sofort nach Samweis Erwachen mit ihm. Die Kunde, die er brachte ist schmerzlich", sagte er dumpf, „Frodo ist tot. - Samweis und er hatten einen harten Kampf mit Kankra. Frodo wurde von ihrem Stachel durchbohrt. Samweis gelang es zu entkommen." Ich starrte ihn nachdenklich an.

„Aber die Spinnen betäuben doch nur ihre Opfer", warf ich ein, „er musste zwar gelähmt, aber am Leben gewesen sein." Anordil nickte bestätigend.„Dies stellte Samweis auch fest", fuhr er fort, „als er nach dem Kampf versuchte Frodo zu bergen, um ihn wenigstens zu bestatten, fand er ihn in einem Kokon vor. Er war gerade dabei die Spinnfäden zu durchtrennen, als eine Orkpatrouille vorbeikam. Also nahm er erst einmal nur den Ring an sich."

So düster kam mir die Erkenntnis, dass sich die Geschehnisse analog zu dem Film bewegten, den ich damals sah, bevor ich nach Mittelerde zurückkehrte. Konnte es sein, dass dem Regisseur ein Blick auf Mittelerde von den Valar gestattet worden war? Oder war das nur Zufall? Einer der möglichen Schicksalslinien?

„Die Orks fanden Frodo und nahmen ihn mit", erzählte Anordil, „dabei erwähnten sie, dass Kankra ihre Opfer betäubte. Samweis wurde bewusst, dass Frodo noch lebte. Daher folgte er den Orks. Es gelang ihm bis vor die Festung zu gelangen. Doch es gab keinen Weg für ihn hinein. Er musste warten. Nur kurze Zeit später, kam es zu einem Kampf unter den Orks. Nach dem sich diese gegenseitig ausgelöscht hatten, konnte er in die Feste gelangen."

„Was war mit Frodo?", unterbrach ihn Tjann unruhig. Anordil beschwichtigte ihn mit einer Hand. „Samweis fand Frodos Leib übel verstümmelt an. Die Gliedmaßen waren ihm ausgerissen und von einigen fand er nur noch abgenagte Knochen. Da wusste Samweis, dass es nun an ihm lag, den Ring zur Vernichtung zu bringen."

Entsetzt starrte ich ihn an. Jetzt hatten wir Gewissheit. Frodo Beutlin war wirklich tot. Die Orks hatten ihn gefressen. Was für ein unrühmliches Ende für diesen tapferen kleinen Hobbit. Tränen brannten in meinen Augen und rannen mir über das Gesicht.

„Ja, er wusste, dass es nun auf ihn ankam" bekräftigte Anordil, „und trug den Ring zum Schicksalsberg. Hart war der Weg, voller Entbehrungen und Angst. Die ständige Furcht vor Gollum ließ ihn nicht schlafen. Orkhorden kreuzten seinen Weg. Das letzte Stück durch Mordor hindurch musste er sich unter Orks mischen, verfaultes Wasser trinken und stinkendes, wurmstichiges Fleisch kauen, um nicht aufzufallen. Schließlich, am Ende seiner Kraft erklomm er den Schicksalsberg und fand den Weg ins Innere. Dort, kurz vor dem Ziel, wurde er von Gollum überrascht, der wahnsinnig war in der Gier nach dem Ring. Er ließ Samweis keine Wahl, als den Ring überzustreifen."

Daher wusste Gandalf, dass Samweis den Ring hatte, dachte ich. Er musste es gespürt haben, dass der Hobbit in seiner Verzweiflung diesen Weg gewählt hatte. „Doch Gollum gab nicht auf", hörte ich Anordils Stimme, „er fand die Hand, die den Ring trug und verbiss sich in ihr. Samweis zerrte an Gollum, aber dieser ließ nicht los. Er spürte, dass Gollums Klauen hastig nach dem Ring tasten. Als Gollum begann den Ring von Samweis Finger zu reißen erkannte er, dass er nur die Möglichkeit hatte sich von seiner Hand zu trennen oder gemeinsam mit Gollum in die glühende Lava zu stürzen. Verzweifelt schaffte er es mit letzter Kraft die Elbenklinge zu ziehen, die Frodo einst von Bilbo erhalten hatte und die er sich an Kankras Lauer angeeignet hatte."

Vor meinem Auge sah ich, wie Samweis mit Gollum rang. Was musste in dem tapferen Hobbit vorgegangen sein? Ich schämte mich meiner Tränen nicht. Auch die anderen hingen wie gebannt an Anordils Lippen.

„Mit aller Willenskraft schlug er sich die Hand ab, an der Gollum hing", erzählte Anordil weiter, „durch den plötzlichen Ruck kam dieser in die Nähe des Abgrundes. Doch Gollum merkte es nicht. Er hatte nur Augen für die Hand, an welcher der Ring glänzte. Voller wahnsinniger Freude riss er daran, bis er ihn endlich in seinen Klauen hielt. Die Hand warf er achtlos in die Lava. Doch durch das Blut war der Ring glitschig geworden. Er glitt Gollum aus den Klauen und rollte über den Rand des Abgrundes. Gollum versuchte ihn aufzufangen, was misslang. Er stürzte dem Ring hinterher in die Tiefe."

„Und was geschah dann mit Samweis?", fragte ich erschüttert. „Er schaffte es noch bis an den Felsen zu kriechen, wo ein dünnes Lavarinnsal in die Tiefe floss. Dieser tapfere kleine Kerl drückte seinen Armstumpf dagegen und konnte so die Blutung stillen. Dann wurde er bewusstlos", berichtete Anordil weiter, „Gandalf hat auf Gwaihirs Rücken den Weg bis zum Schicksalsberg überflogen, denn er war es, der Samweis fand. Als der weiße Zauberer feststellte, dass dieser noch Leben in sich trug, schickte er ihn mit einem weiteren Adler zu Aragorn. Dort wurde er notdürftig verbunden und dann mit einer Botschaft nach Minas Tirith gesandt."

„Tapferer Samweis", murmelte Tjann mit schwerer Stimme, „er hätte den Ring seinem Schicksal überlassen können. So nahm er die Bürde seines Herrn auf sich." „Nicht nur die Bürde, sondern auch seinen Platz", ergänzte ich traurig, denn ich wusste, dass in Tolkiens Aufzeichnungen es Frodo gewesen war, der zwar nicht die Hand, aber einen Finger verlor beim Kampf um den Ring.

„Wird er wieder gesund?", fragte Ariana, „so ein mutiger Held sollte nicht so einfach dahinsiechen." Anordil lächelte sie beruhigend an. „Samweis wird wieder gesunden", sagte er mit fester Stimme, „seine Wunden beginnen gut zu heilen. Nur die Wunden an seinem Geist werden noch lange brauchen, bis sie vernarbt sind."

Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, als wir auseinander gingen. Auch mich ließ diese Schicksalswendung nicht in Ruhe. Ich ging hinaus in die Nacht. Meine Schritte führten mich bis hoch in den siebten Ring. Wie ein Geist betrat ich die Häuser der Heilung. Dort in den Gärten brach ich eine von den wunderschönen blauen Blüten, bevor ich das eigentliche Haus betrat.

Auf den Gängen begegnete mir niemand. Alles war ruhig und in tiefem Schlaf. Zielsicher fand ich den Raum, in dem Samweis lag. Geräuschlos schwang die Tür auf. Da lag er vor mir. Ein schmaler Hobbit, der immer noch von Hunger und Leid gezeichnet war. Tiefe Falten hatten sich in sein bleiches Gesicht gegraben. Sie bildeten einen eigenartigen Kontrast zu den rosigen Narben der verheilten Brandwunden. Sein Kopf war von einem dichten Flaum Haare bedeckt. Offensichtlich waren sie ihm bis auf die Wurzeln versenkt worden. Der linke Arm endete abrupt in einem leichten Verband. Doch sein Atem ging gleichmäßig. Ich starrte ihn an. Wie mochte er erst ausgesehen haben, als der Adler ihn gebracht hatte? Ich wollte es mir nicht vorstellen. Es war ein Wunder, dass er noch lebte.

„Auf Anraten der Heiler habe ich mir erlaubt den Schlafzauber anzuwenden", wisperte Anordil hinter mir. Ich hatte ihn nicht kommen hören. „Ich wusste, dass du ihn sehen wolltest", flüsterte er. Ich nickte. Ja, ich hatte ihn sehen wollen, ihn, den Gärtner, der wider Willen zum Helden wurde. „Frodo wäre stolz auf ihn", sagte Anordil, „niemand kann das Schicksal vorhersagen. Es gibt nur Möglichkeiten. Gib dir nicht die Schuld, dass Frodo nicht das Schicksal erfüllt bekam, was ihm zugedacht war."

„Aber durch mein Erscheinen hat sich die Zukunft verändert", flüsterte ich hart zurück, „wäre ich nicht hier in Mittelerde erschienen – vielleicht würde Frodo dann noch am Leben sein." „Oder auch nicht", konterte Anordil, „Galadriel sagte, dass dieser Gelehrte aus deiner Welt auch hier gewesen war. Vielleicht war er es, dessen Anwesenheit die Zukunft ändert."

Ich schwieg und drehte die Blüte in der Hand. „Vielleicht war vor dir oder nach dir noch jemand hier, der Einfluss auf das Schicksal nahm", sprach Anordil weiter, „vielleicht war es Tjanns plötzliches Auftauchen, was das Rad des Schicksals in einen anderen Weg lenkte. – Wir werden es nie mit Sicherheit wissen. – Nur eines – Galadriels Spiegel zeigte dir, wie auch diesem Gelehrten, eine mögliche Zukunft. Gräme dich also nicht."

Schwer seufzte ich auf. Samweis lag friedlich da. Nur auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich das ganze Grauen, was er gesehen hatte. Sanft legte ich ihm die Blüte auf die Brust. So, dass er mit jedem Atemzug von ihrem süßen Duft atmen konnte.

„_Tolo dan nan galad, Samweis Gamdschie_ – kehre zurück ins Licht, Samweis Gamdschie", murmelte ich sanft. Dann schlang Anordil seinen Arm um mich und wir verließen die Häuser der Heilung.

To be continued ...


	51. und ein Neubeginn

... und ein Neubeginn

Am nächsten Tag brachte uns Legolas ins Weberviertel. Für die Krönung mussten wir noch mit passenden Gewändern ausgestattet werden. Anordil und ich hatten schließlich nichts dabei, was diesem Anlass angemessen gewesen wäre und da Legolas bereits die Dienste des für den gondorianischen Hof zuständigen Gewandschneiders in Anspruch genommen hatte, konnte er ihn uns ohne zu Zögern empfehlen.

„_Cennithach_ - ihr werdet sehen", sagte er, während wir durch die Gassen gingen, _„herdir Wibal edregol maen_ - Meister Wibal ist wirklich geschickt. – Jedenfalls für einen Menschen. Er reicht zwar bei weitem nicht an die Künste unseres Gewandmeisters in Aradhrynd heran, doch seine Werke werden dem Anlass genügen."

„Dabei dachte ich, Elben kleiden sich nur in die Erzeugnisse ihres Volkes", warf ich ein wenig spitz ein. Ich wusste natürlich, dass Elben auch die Produkte anderer nutzten. Allerdings nur dann, wenn es elbische Erzeugnisse nicht gab oder nicht erhältlich waren.

„Ab und an dürfen es auch die Webereien anderer sein", erwiderte Legolas mit einem mahnenden Unterton, „solange sie unseren Ansprüchen genügen. Erst Recht, wenn die elbische Heimat so weit weg ist, dass man keine Ware des eigenen Volkes erhalten kann."

Anordil legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Freund Legolas", sagte er sanft, „im Grunde habt ihr beide Recht. Eigentlich sollten wir Elben auf die Erzeugnisse unseres eigenen Volkes zurückgreifen. Doch wir waren im Krieg. Die flinken Finger unserer kunstfertigen Meister sind weit weg. Die Krönung steht kurz bevor und es würde zuviel Zeit vergehen, bis wir angemessene Gewänder aus unserer Heimat erlangen könnten."

Er machte eine kurze Pause. Dann deutete er in die Runde. „Hier in Minas Tirith", fuhr er fort, „leben ebenfalls hervorragende Handwerker. Diejenigen unter ihnen, deren Familien seit Jahrhunderten im Dienste des herrschenden Hauses standen, sind annähernd vergleichbar mit denen des elbischen Volkes." Er ging einen Schritt zur Seite um einem Ochsenkarren auszuweichen, bevor er sich mir zu wandte.

„Allerdings haben wir Elben den menschlichen Handwerkern voraus, dass wir nicht alle paar Sonnenläufe von vorne anfangen müssen. Dadurch, dass wir keines natürlichen Todes sterben, können viele von uns nicht nachvollziehen, was es heißt, immer wieder von vorne anfangen zu müssen. Daher empfinde ich großes Verständnis für die Belange der Menschen."

Legolas seufzte verlegen. „Etwas was mir noch fehlt", warf er beschwichtigend ein, „trotz der vielen Sonnenläufe, die ich bereits in Mittelerde wandele, fehlt es mir immer noch am Verständnis für die übrigen Völker. Durch meine Wanderung mit Gimli und den Ringgefährten habe ich bereits viel gelernt. Ich hoffe, dass ich noch mehr lernen werde."

Währenddessen waren wir im sechsten Ring angelangt, dort, wo Meister Wibal sein Domizil hatte. Das Haus war außerordentlich groß, jedenfalls für mittelerdische Verhältnisse. Die Fenster waren während der Schlacht zu Bruch gegangen, wie so viele andere in der Stadt. Die Glasmacher kamen nicht mehr nach mit der Fertigung der neuen Fenstergläser. Doch diese hier konnten wahrlich noch ein wenig warten, denn sie waren sorgfältig mit Pergament geflickt. Die Türe war einladend geöffnet.

Gelächter und vielfältige Stimmen schallten nach draußen. Als wir hineintraten, verstummten diese abrupt. In einem hellen großen Raum saßen etliche Frauen in den typischen gondorianischen dunkelblauen Gewändern und stichelten emsig an prachtvollen Roben. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand war ein Durchgang, aus dem ein kleiner drahtiger Gondorianer mit schütterem, grauen Haar hervor trat. Sein einfaches dunkelblaues Gewand war fleckenlos und nicht das geringste Löchlein oder gar Flicken war darin zu sehen.

Als er Legolas erkannt, verbeugte er sich bis fast auf den Boden. „Euer Hoheit", säuselte er, „ich grüße Euch vielmals. Was verschafft mir die Ehre Eures hochwohlgeborenen Besuches?"

Ich wusste, dass Legolas diese Förmlichkeiten hasste, doch er lächelte sanft. „Ich grüße Euch, Meister Wibal", sagte er statt dessen sehr freundlich, „meine Gefährten hier bedürfen dringend einer angemessenen Gewandung für die bevorstehenden Feierlichkeiten."

Meister Wibal musterte uns kurz höflich. Neugier flackerte ins einen Augen. „Es wird mir eine Ehre sein", verbeugte er sich tief, „für wen habe ich das Vergnügen zu fertigen?" „Anordil Glordoronion", antwortete Anordil knapp, „und Gemahlin." „Fürst Anordil Glordoronion von Cillien", ergänzte Legolas mit einem sehr breiten Lächeln und fuhr auf Sindarin fort, „mein Freund, erinnerst du dich nicht, dass die Menschen sehr viel Wert auf Titel legen?"

Ich räusperte mich heftig um nicht laut aufzulachen, denn Legolas traf es auf den Punkt. Wie überall wo Menschen leben, sei es hier oder in meiner Welt waren sie den Hierarchien und den daraus resultierenden Titeln verfallen.

Die Verbeugung des Schneiders fiel nun jedenfalls um eine ganze Spur tiefer aus. Unter etlichen Bücklingen nahm er bei uns Maß. Dabei redete er in einem fort um uns seine Freude mitzuteilen. Ich schaltete nach einigen Sätzen meine Ohren auf Durchzug. So reduzierte ich den Redeschwall auf ein erträgliches Gemurmel. Danach konnten wir sein recht stattliches Stofflager in Augenschein nehmen. Wir entschieden uns sehr schnell für einen schweren dunkelgrünen samtigen Stoff, der mit feinen Silberfäden verwoben war. Anordils Gewand sollte an den Säumen mit Silber verbrämt werden. Für die Säume meines Gewandes wählte ich eine dunkelrote Borte aus, die mit silbernen Blüten und smaragdgrünen Blättern bestickt war. Die passenden Umhänge bestellten wir gleich dazu. Nach dem etliche Goldmünzen den Besitzer gewechselt hatten, verließen wir das Haus. Meister Wibal verbeugte sich, glaube ich, immer noch, als wir längst die Straße hinunter gegangen waren.

Einige Tage später wurde uns von einem rotohrigen Jungen, der kaum dem Kindesalter entwachsen war, ein geschnürtes Paket mit den Gewändern überbracht. Sie waren wirklich prächtig geworden.

Dann brach der große Tag der Krönung an. Auf den Zinnen standen Fanfarenträger. Banner waren entrollt und Blumengirlanden schmückten die Straßen. Minas Tirith erstrahlte in einem Glanz, den ich vor wenigen Wochen für unmöglich gehalten hätte. Am Fuße der Stadt war eine Barriere aufgestellt worden. Ein Schlagbaum hatte das zerstörte Tor ersetzt. Dort warteten Faramir in einem prächtigen dunkelblauen Gewand mit dem weißen Baum Gondors bestickt. Neben ihm strahlte Éowyn in ihrem goldfarbenen Gewand wie eine Königin. An Faramirs linker Seite stand Húrin, der Schlüsselverwalter der Stadt, ebenfalls in gondorianischem Blau gewandet. Hinter ihnen hatten sich etliche gondorianische und rohirrische Hauptleute eingefunden. Jeder von ihnen in prächtigem Gewand. Sie schauten Richtung Osgiliath.

Von dort näherten sich über den Pelennor vier Reiter. Voran ritt Aragorn, gewandet in schwarz und weiß, verbrämt mit Silber. Der weiße Baum auf seinem nachtschwarzen Umhang schien weithin zu leuchten. Auf seinem Haupte blitzte ein einfacher Silberreif mit einem grünen Stein in der Mitte. Er wurde eskortiert von Éomer, Gandalf und einem hochgewachsenen Mann, in dem ich den Fürsten Imrahil von Dol Amroth erkannte.

Anordil und ich standen hinter dem Begrüßungskomitee in der vierten Reihe. Neben uns hatte sich Legolas eingefunden. Er sah prächtig aus in seiner silberfarbenen Robe mit der schmalen grünen Blätterkante.

Vor uns nahm jetzt ein uraltes Ritual seinen Lauf, in dem Faramir dem zukünftigen König Stadt und Würden übergab. Unter dem Jubel des Volkes betrat Aragorn schließlich die Stadt. Langsam ritt er die Straße hinauf zur Feste. Ihm folgten in einer festgelegten Reihenfolge erst Faramir mit Éowyn, die versammelten Würdenträger und der Adel, zum Schluss das Volk. Die Prozession wurde immer länger. Es dauerte lange, bis alle oben im siebten Ring angekommen waren. Der große Platz vor der Feste war alsbald zum Bersten voll.

Die gewaltigen Tore, die den Eingang zur Feste bildeten, waren geschlossen. Auf den Stufen, die dort hinauf führten, war ein dunkelblauer Teppich ausgelegt. Vor dem Tor hatte man einen Thron errichtet. Würdevoll saß Aragorn ab und wartete einen Augenblick auf Gandalf, Éomer und Imrahil, bevor er die Stufen hinauf schritt. Die Pferde wurden von Knechten rasch an die Seite geführt.

Oben angelangt, drehte Aragorn sich um. Seine Finger glitten unruhig über die Saumkante seines Umhangs. Er blickte zu Gandalf, der ihm beruhigend zunickte. Éomers Schmunzeln jedoch wurde immer breiter. Einzig Fürst Imrahil sah unbeeindruckt aus.

„Kann es sein, dass er nervös ist?", fragte ich Anordil flüsternd. Er lächelte schelmisch. „Natürlich ist er nervös", wisperte er zurück, „wusstest du nicht, dass es in Gondor Brauch ist, den Königsschwur singend abzulegen?" Überrascht blickte ich Anordil an. „Und hast du vielleicht Aragorn schon mal singen hören?", fragte er mich leise, mit deutlich amüsierter Stimme. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich hatte Aragorn wirklich noch nicht singen gehört.

Gandalf und Faramir brachten Aragorn die alte Krone Gondors. Auf dem dunkelblauen Kissen schimmerte sie in gleißendem Silber. Kühn hatten die Goldschmiede das glänzende Mithril zu großen Schwingen geformt. Die sieben Edelsteine im Reif glitzerten in der Sonne, als wären sie lebendig und der rote Stein in der Mitte schien aus Feuer zu bestehen. Ernst beugte Aragorn das Knie vor Gandalf und ließ sich von ihm die Krone auf das Haupt setzen. Danach erhob er sich und räusperte sich kurz, bevor er mit wohltönender, wenngleich doch reichlich unsicherer Stimme anhob den Königsschwur zu intonieren. Er machte seine Sache wirklich gut, wenn er auch an einigen Stellen nicht unbedingt den richtigen Ton traf, was nicht nur bei mir ein leichtes Schmunzeln hervorrief. Zum Glück wurden die Könige Gondors nicht nach ihrem Gesangstalent beurteilt.

Endlich hatte er es geschafft. Das Volk begann zu jubeln und mit erleichterter Mine kam Aragorn, nun König von Gondor, die Stufen herab. Würdevoll schritt er an den jubelnden Massen vorbei, als von der heraufführenden Straße ein Horn ertönte.

Überrascht horchte Aragorn auf. Über mein Gesicht flog ein diebisches Lächeln der Vorfreude, denn ich hatte, ebenso wie er, das Signalhorn von Imladris erkannt. Die Menge teilte sich und machte Platz für die eintreffende Elbenschar. Voran schritt hoheitsvoll Galadriel mit ihrem Gemahl Celeborn. Ihre blendendweißen Gewänder übertrafen sogar das Licht der Sonne. Hinter ihnen kamen Elben aus den verschiedensten Enklaven. Alle brachten ihre Hochachtung dem neuen König dar. Zum Schluss kam Elrond von Bruchtal mit seinen Söhnen und einer strahlenden Arwen, die stolz das Banner von Imladris trug. Ihr Kleid schien aus gefrosteten Blättern gewoben zu sein, denn es war von einem Grün, das schimmerte, als wenn Rauhreif es bedecken würde. Silber- und Goldfäden durchzogen es und es war mit einer breiten silbrig schimmernden Borte besetzt. Eine wunderschöne Krone zierte ihr Haupt, die wie ein filigraner Schmetterling, der aus flüssigem Silber mit einzelnen Edelsteinen zu bestehen schien, gearbeitet war.

„Eine schönere Braut habe ich nie zuvor gesehen", flüsterte ich Anordil beeindruckt zu, „vor ihr verblasst selbst die edle Herrin Galadriel." „Ja, sie ist wirklich schön", wisperte er ernst zurück, „doch mit ihr schwindet das Licht des Abendsterns endgültig aus dem Reich der Elben." Ich sah ihn verwundert an. In seinen Augen sah ich Wehmut. Dann verstand ich. „Sie wird sterben", hauchte ich, „sie verzichtet auf ihre Unsterblichkeit zugunsten Aragorns." Er nickte stumm.

Arwen, der Abendstern ihres Volkes, schritt freudig auf Aragorn zu. Anmutig neigte sie vor ihm ihr Haupt, ihm ebenbürtig an Rang. Aragorn konnte es nicht fassen seine Angebetete vor sich zu sehen. Erst zögerte er, dann schloss er sie impulsiv in seine Arme, während das Volk in Hochrufen ausbrach. Nur die Elben jubelten nicht. Beherrscht und stoisch, wie man es von ihnen gewohnt war, standen sie dort.

Einzig das schmale Lächeln Elronds zeigte seine Freude über das Glück seiner Tochter. Doch in seinen Augen herrschte tiefe Trauer. Er würde ohne Arwen nach Westen aufbrechen. Nur die Erinnerung an seine vor Glück strahlende Tochter würde er mit sich tragen. Eine Erinnerung, die ewig währen würde, bis ans Ende aller Zeiten, wenn selbst die Elben der Unsterblichkeit müde wurden und freiwillig in Mandos Hallen einkehrten, um nach einer Ewigkeit erneut auf Erden zu wandeln, bis sie des Lebens ein weiteres Mal überdrüssig waren. Und immer trugen sie die Erinnerung in sich. Nicht in der Lage einfach zu vergessen. Nicht in der Lage einfach zu vergehen. Nicht in der Lage die Energien einem völlig neuen Leben zu überantworten. War das erstrebenswert?

Auf einmal beneidete ich die Elben nicht mehr ob ihrer Unsterblichkeit. Nein, ich bemitleidete sie eher. Als Mensch hatte ich doch das bessere Los gezogen. Ich würde mein Leben leben, solange es dauerte, an Anordils Seite. Irgendwann, wenn ich alt und schwach sein würde, konnte ich mich zur letzten Ruhe begeben. Vielleicht sanft wie ein Blatt im Wind, vielleicht stürmisch, wie die windgepeitschte See. Doch dann konnte ich einkehren in die Anderswelt. Ich würde dort meine Lieben wiedersehen. Und irgendwann, wenn sich keiner mehr meiner erinnerte, würden die Götter meine Seele nehmen, sie umformen und einem weiteren neuen Leben übereignen. Meine Erinnerungen würden dabei vergehen, wie zarte Nebelschwaden im Wind. Nichts würde von mir zurückbleiben.

Während ich so sinnierte, war Aragorn mit seiner wunderschönen Arwen an der Seite weitergegangen. Er hielt auf die Hobbits zu, die ein wenig verloren in der Menschenmenge standen. Ich erkannte sie kaum wieder, so herausgeputzt waren die kleinen Herren. Meriadoc und Peregrin stützten ihren Freund Samweis. Dieser hatte erst vor wenigen Tagen die Häuser der Heilung verlassen. Er wirkte zwar noch blass und sehr hager, doch seine Wunden waren verheilt. Jedenfalls die äußerlichen. Mit kindlicher Begeisterung verfolgten sie das Geschehen. Doch was dann geschah, damit hatten selbst sie nicht gerechnet.

Aragorn und Arwen beugten ihr Knie vor ihnen. Mit einer hoheitsvoll Bewegung neigten sie ihre Häupter vor den mit einem Mal äußerst verlegenen Hobbits. Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen beugten alle, auch wir beide, das Knie und zollten dem verwirrten Samweis und seinen tapferen Freunden die höchste Hochachtung, die ihnen jemals wiederfahren war - ganz Mittelerde neigte sich vor ihnen, Menschen, Elben und Zwerge. Stumm stand Samweis da und rieb sich verlegen den Armstumpf. Meriadoc und Peregrin stand vor Verblüffung der Mund offen.

Was vorne gesprochen wurde, konnten wir nicht hören, aber wir sahen die Tränen in Samweis' Augen. Sie rannen über seine Wangen, bevor er sie sichtlich bewegt wegwischte. Dann erhoben sich Aragorn und Arwen und mit ihnen alle übrigen. Die beiden setzten nun ihren Weg durch die Menge fort, bis sie die Treppe erreichten, die zum nun geöffneten Tor der Feste führte. Langsam schritten sie hinauf und gingen hinein. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis alle Würdenträger und Adligen die Feste betreten hatten.

Im überreich mit Blumen, seidenen Bändern, Girlanden aus Immergrün und blühenden Zweigen geschmückten großen Saal gab es Erfrischungen. Dann wurde dem königlichen Paar die Aufwartung gemacht. Es dämmerte bereits, als wir an der Reihe waren.

„_Rim galu a hîn-galu_ - viel Glück und reicher Kindersegen", sagte Anordil auf Sindarin, als wir vor ihnen standen, „eure Bindung war schon lange abzusehen." „_Cui anann i aran a i rîn gondor_ - ein langes Leben dem König und der Königin von Gondor", sagte ich, „mögen die Valar es gut mit euch meinen."

Aragorn lächelte. „Habt Dank für die Glückwünsche", erwiderte er, „doch die eigentliche Bundschließung wird morgen stattfinden." „Wenn der Trubel der Krönungsfeier vorbei ist", warf Arwen Undómiel erklärend ein und strahlte mich mit ihren schönen Augen an, „wir wünschen uns eine schlichte Zeremonie unter dem Sternenhimmel. Gandalf wird uns binden. Es wäre uns eine Freude, wenn ihr teilhaben könntet." „Gerne nehmen wir dies an", antwortete Anordil, damit verbeugten wir uns und gingen weiter.

Die Krönungsfeier zog sich bis in die späte Nacht hinein. Die Tische bogen sich unter der Last der Köstlichkeiten. Diener trugen Krüge mit Wein und etlichen anderen Getränken. Auch für Kurzweil war reichlich gesorgt. Musiker spielten heitere Weisen, zahlreiche Sänger gaben ihre Kunst zum Besten, Gaukler und Tänzerinnen unterhielten die Menge. Irgendwann wurde es uns zuviel und wir suchten unsere ruhige Kammer in Tjanns Gasthaus auf. Erschöpft von den vielen Eindrücken schlief ich rasch ein.

Der nächste Morgen begann ruhig. Minas Tirith war betäubt von den Feiern der vergangenen Nacht. Der morgendliche Nebel verzog sich nur langsam. Auf den Zinnen waren noch die Fahnen des letzten Tages aufgezogen. Träge bewegten sie sich im leichten Wind. Erst gegen Mittag suchten wir die Feste auf. Dort begaben wir uns als erstes in die Gästequartiere. Ein Gespräch mit Legolas und Éomer stand an. Vor den Gastgemächern standen zwei Waldelben in der für sie typischen Lederrüstung. Als sie Anordil erkannten, öffnete einer von ihnen uns die Türe.

„_Minno_ - kommt rein", rief Legolas von drinnen. Wir betraten ein eher kleines Gemach. Ein unordentlicher Vierpfoster mit halboffenen schweren, dunkelgrünen Samtvorhängen stand an der einen Wand und ragte in den Raum hinein. Gegenüber stand ein kleinerer runder Tisch mit sechs zusammengewürfelten Stühlen, die wohl sonst an den Wänden verteilt standen. Das große, bis zum Boden reichende Fenster war mit Samtvorhängen und schweren Kerzenständern eingerahmt.

Am Tisch saßen Legolas und Éomer. Sie ließen sich ein reichhaltiges Mahl schmecken, unter dessen Last der Tisch beinahe zusammenbrach. „Setzt euch nur dazu", sagte Legolas und deutete auf die freien Stühle, „es wird uns sonst niemand mehr Gesellschaft leisten."

Daraufhin ließen wir uns nieder und langten zu. „Da hat doch noch alles ein gutes Ende gefunden", sagte Éomer zwischen zwei Bissen, „Sauron ist besiegt, Gondor hat wieder einen König und der Krieg ist beendet." „Das dritte Zeitalter ist beendet", warf Anordil ein, „mit Aragorns Krönung beginnt das vierte. Mittelerde geht einer neuen Zukunft entgegen." „Ohne Saurons Einfluss", warf Legolas ein, „was werdet ihr nun tun?"

Éomer lehnte sich zurück und wischte sich ein paar Brotkrümel aus dem Schnurrbart. „In zwei Tagen werde ich mit meinen Kriegern nach Hause aufbrechen", sprach er, „in Edoras muss einiges getan werden. Théoden ist tot. Die Rückführung in die Gruft seiner Ahnen wird schwierig werden. Vor allem, wo es jetzt wieder wärmer wird. Aragorn hat mir angeboten, dass sein gesalbter Leichnam in der königlichen Gruft ruhen dürfe, bis wir ihn in seine Heimat holen können. Ich denke, das dies die richtige Entscheidung ist."

„Was sagt Éowyn dazu?", warf ich fragend ein. Éomer lachte hell auf. „Meine liebe Schwester ist mehr damit beschäftigt einem jungen Truchsess den Kopf zu verdrehen, als sich um den Leichnam ihres Onkels zu kümmern", erwiderte er schmunzelnd, „ich nehme es ihr auch nicht Übel. Das Leben ist für die Lebenden und sowieso viel zu kurz. Sie wird meine Entscheidung gutheißen."

Legolas langte nach einem rotbackigen Apfel und biss herzhaft hinein. „Ich werde erst einmal in den Düsterwald zurückkehren", sagte er, „dort muss einiges gerichtet werden. Mein Bruder Nólimon sagte mir, dass unser Vater sich nach Valinor zurückziehen will. Viele Bewohner Düsterwalds wollen ihm folgen. Nólimon will jedoch hier in Mittelerde bleiben, wie auch Lasbelin." Er biss erneut in den Apfel. „Jedenfalls noch eine Weile", fuhr er fort, „ich werde allerdings nicht Anspruch auf den Thron von Düsterwald erheben. Als erwählter Thronfolger sollte ich mich zwar darauf niederlassen, aber es zieht mich nicht dahin. Ich bevorzuge eher das Leben in einer kleinen Enklave ohne höfische Verpflichtungen."

„Dann könnte ich dir einen Platz in Cillien anbieten", unterbrach ihn Anordil auf Sindarin, „da wärst du auch in Calas Nähe." Über das Gesicht von Legolas legte sich für einen kurzen Augenblick ein Schatten. „_Law_ - nein", sagte er ablehnend, „das wäre nicht gut. Du weißt, das dies nicht möglich ist. Das elbische Gesetz verbietet es. Ich würde nur Cala damit gefährden." Er holte tief Luft. „Nein, mein Freund", sagte er dann wieder in Westron, „ich habe unseren neuen König von Gondor gefragt, ob ich den Norden Ithiliens als Lehen erhalten könnte. Er willigte ein. Außerdem muss ich noch ein Versprechen einlösen, dass ich unserem zwergischen Gefährten Gimli gab."

„Ein Elb in Ithilien", nickte Éomer, „wirklich nicht die schlechteste Wahl. – Und Ihr, Freund Anordil, was sind Eure Pläne? Jetzt, wo Sauron gefallen ist?" Anordil lehnte sich zurück. „Meine Gemahlin und ich werden nach Cillien zurückkehren", antwortete er, „etliche Bewohner haben zwar den Weg nach Valinor eingeschlagen, doch es sind genug geblieben, um die Enklave noch etliche Sonnenläufe zu erhalten. Daher wird es auch dort viel zu tun geben."

„Außerdem gibt es noch zahlreiche verstreute Orkhorden, denen man den Garaus machen muss", warf Legolas ein, „es wird noch lange dauern, bis Mittelerde wirklich frei ist von Saurons Schergen." „Und wir in Frieden leben können", bekräftigte ich. „Auf ein friedliches und fruchtbares viertes Zeitalter", hob Éomer seinen Pokal und leerte ihn in einem Zug. „Auf den Frieden", antworteten wir beinahe gleichzeitig.

Nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens goss ich den Männern noch mal die Kelche voll. „Was wird mit den Hobbits?", fragte ich dann, „auf die Dauer werden sie Aragorns Speisekammer arg plündern." Éomer lachte laut auf. „Zum Glück haben sich die kleinen Kerlchen gut erholt", prustete er zwischen zwei Bissen, „ihr gesunder Appetit lässt die Köche schon Verzweifeln. Zumindest diese sind ganz froh, wenn die Hobbits das Feld räumen."

„Sie werden trotz ihres sagenhaften Appetites noch eine Weile in der Stadt bleiben", unterbrach ihn Legolas, „es ist Aragorns Wunsch, dass die Gemeinschaft nicht so rasch auseinander bricht." „Außerdem gibt es noch einiges zu feiern", warf Éomer vergnügt ein, „das kann man nicht alles über das Knie brechen."

„So dauert es uns doppelt, dass wir nicht mehr allzu lange hier verweilen können", sprach Anordil. „Der Aufbau wird allenortens vonstatten gehen", entgegnete Éomer, „auch ich werde erst einmal aufbrechen und zum Herbst zurückkehren. Rohan braucht seinen König. Éowyn wird mich begleiten. Wenn unsere Angelegenheiten geregelt sind und ihre Mitgift zusammengetragen wurde, wird sie als Braut nach Minas Tirith geleitet werden."

„Der arme Faramir dauert mich, dass er noch so lange auf seine Geliebte wird warten müssen", kicherte ich vergnügt. „Der gute Hauptmann wird zu reichlich beschäftigt sein, als dass er lange in Gram verfallen könnte", sagte Éomer mit einem sehr breiten Lächeln, „unser guter Aragorn hat ihm den Süden von Ithilien als Lehen gegeben. Er wird genug damit zu tun haben dort eine Siedlung aufzubauen. Schließlich will er seine Gemahlin in ein angemessenes Haus führen, sobald sie den Bund geschlossen haben."

„Was wird mit Gimli?", fragte ich dazwischen, „wird er in die Berge zurückgehen?" Legolas runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. „Gimli hat es sich in den Kopf gesetzt mir die Schönheiten von Helms Klamm zu zeigen", sagte er verhalten, „ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich darüber freuen soll. Tagelang unter der Erde zu kraxeln, erscheint mir nicht unbedingt erstrebenswert zu sein." „Aber ihr lebt im Düsterwald doch auch in unterirdischen Höhlen?", warf ich verwundert ein.

Er lächelte verhalten. „Das ist nur eine Notwendigkeit", erklärte er, „früher, als der Düsterwald noch Großer Grünwald hieß, lebten wir in einem luftigen Palast mitten im Wald. Sauron zwang uns dann dazu eine Festung unter der Erde zu bauen, damit wir überleben konnten. Aber auch dort haben wir die Baumeister angewiesen, so viel Luft wie möglich zu zulassen. Aradhrynd ist eine perfekte Symbiose aus unserer Sehnsucht nach dem freien Himmel und festungsgleichem Schutz."

„Wirst du Gimli Aradhrynd zeigen", fragte Anordil neugierig. Legolas lehnte sich zurück und lachte leise. „Ich weiß noch nicht, ob wir es bis Aradhrynd schaffen", entgegnete er vergnügt, „denn ich werde ihm den Fangorn-Wald zeigen. Wenn er diesen übersteht – mal sehen, wohin uns unsere Reise führt."

Éomer wischte sich ein paar Brotkrümmel aus dem Bart. „In Edoras seid ihr jederzeit willkommen, sollte euer Weg euch in die Mark führen", warf er ein. Er blickte sich um. „Das gilt natürlich für euch alle hier und auch die nichtanwesenden Ringgefährten", fuhr er rasch fort. Wir lachten. „Wir hatten nicht vor, die Gastfreundschaft der Rohirrim in Frage zu stellen", sagte ich vergnügt.

Schon bald drehte sich die Unterhaltung um dies und das. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten wir so in angenehmer Gesellschaft. Wer wusste schon, wann wir uns wiedersehen würden. Bereits in wenigen Tagen würden zumindest Anordil und ich Richtung Cillien aufbrechen.

Als die Nacht hereinbrach, kehrten wir rasch zu unserer Unterkunft zurück, um uns ein wenig frisch zu machen. Nach dem wir die über Tag gelüfteten Prunkgewänder wieder übergestreift hatten, machten wir uns erneut auf in die Feste. Der Trubel des gestrigen Tages war gewichen. Nur wenige Edelleute wandelten auf den Gängen. Allerdings huschten Dienstboten eifrig umher. Als wir den Innenhof betraten, wo der weiße Baum seine eher mageren Äste in den Himmel reckte, fanden wir schon die Abgesandten der Elbenenklaven versammelt. Nur wenige Menschen waren anwesend, unter ihnen Éomer, Éowyn und Faramir, und noch weniger Vertreter anderer Völker. Einzig Gimli und die Hobbits standen ein wenig abseits. Sie wirkten etwas verloren unter all dem elbischen Volk.

Dann wurde es still. Die Aufmerksamkeit aller richtete sich auf das Tor zur Feste. Von dort kam eine kleine Prozession auf uns zu. Voran Gandalf in einem schneeweißen Gewand. Dahinter schritt Aragorn. Er trug ein eher schlichtes Gewand in einem sehr dunklen Blau, bestickt mit Silber und einem Umhang aus nachtblauem Samt, auf dem das Emblem des weißen Baumes gestickt war.

Von der anderen Seite, aus einem weiteren Tor, schritten Galadriel und Celeborn, beide in schlichte nebelgraue Gewänder gehüllt. Dazwischen strahlte Arwen in einem silbernen Gewand mit nachtblauer Bestickung. Ihr Haar wurde gehalten von einem sehr filigran gearbeiteten Reif aus geschwungenem Silber, in dessen Mitte ein Diamant von unvergleichlicher Pracht funkelte. Sie machte ihrem Beinamen ‚Abendstern' nun wahrlich alle Ehre.

Vor dem weißen Baum blieben sie stehen. Gandalf lächelte gütig, bevor er anhob zu sprechen. „Meine Kinder", begrüßte er die beiden, „ich grüße Isildurs Erbe, den Herrn von Gondor, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn und ich begrüße Arwen Undómiel aus dem Hause Feanors, Tochter Elronds und Celebrians. - Vor etlichen Sonnenläufen verspracht ihr euch einander. Nun ist der Tag gekommen, euer Wort für alle Zeit zu binden."

Elrond trug eine steinerne Mine zur Schau. Man sah ihm an, dass er schwer damit zu kämpfen hatte, dass Arwen ihr Herz an Aragorn vergeben hatte. Ungeachtet dessen fuhr Gandalf fort. Er nahm Arwens Hand und legte sie in die rechte Hand Aragorns. Mit seinen Händen hielt er beide fest. „Den Segen der Valar empfangt durch mich", sagte er, „möge er euch schützen in den kommenden Zeiten."

Von der Seite trat Galadriel heran und reichte den beiden den Kelch aus Mithril, den ich bereits von der Bindungszeremonie zwischen Fainalph und Eithelion kannte. Anmutig reichte sie ihn zuerst Aragorn, dann Arwen. Beide tranken daraus. Dann schüttete sie die Neige an die Wurzeln des Weißen Baumes. „So wie das Wasser die Erde nährt, so soll das Bündnis zwischen Arwen Undómiel und Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, Früchte tragen", fuhr sie fort, „wenn es der Wunsch der Valar sei."

Gandalf zog einen Ring aus den Falten seines Gewandes. Er glitzerte golden und ein wunderschöner milchigweißer Stein, umrandet von funkelnden Diamantsplittern schmückte ihn. „Aragorn steht alleine, daher überreiche ich das Pfand seines Hauses", sprach er, bevor er sich Arwen zuwandte, „edle Arwen, dies ist das Pfand des Hauses Isildurs als Zeichen der Verbundenheit eurer Häuser."

Dann trat Elrond vor. Er nahm eine Kette aus den Händen seines Sohnes Elladan. Mithril schimmerte sanft und funkelte mit dem großen ungeschliffenen Smaragd um die Wette, der in einem Netz aus Mithrilfäden gefangen war. „Dir, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, Herrn von Gondor, überreiche ich dieses Pfand als Zeichen der Verbundenheit unserer Häuser." Vorsichtig nahm Aragorn die Kette und streifte sie über.

Damit endete die schlichte Zeremonie. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis wir den beiden gratulieren konnten. Anschließend gab es ein einfaches Mahl. Kaum jemand außerhalb hatte von der Zeremonie etwas mitbekommen.

Als wir in unser Quartier gingen, war ich sehr nachdenklich. „_Man na cen, anor nîn?_ - Was ist los, meine Sonne?", fragte mich Anordil besorgt. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „_Im orchal si _- ich grüble nur", erwiderte ich und lehnte mich an die Wehrmauer. Ich spürte seine Nähe, ohne dass ich mich umdrehen musste. Behutsam legte er seine Hände auf meine Schultern. „Vieles ist in Erfüllung gegangen, so wie Tolkien es gesehen hatte", hob ich an, „aber einiges nicht. Es gab Tote, die nicht vorgesehen waren, es gab Begebenheiten, die er nicht gesehen hatte ..."

„... und es wird weiterhin Dinge geben, die er nicht niedergeschrieben hat, weil er sie nicht sehen konnte", ergänzte Anordil, „es ist so, wie es ist. Die Zukunft ist ein ungewisses Ding. Es pendelt hierhin und dorthin. Das, was im Spiegel zu sehen ist, zeigt nur eine Möglichkeit von Tausenden. Schon die kleinste Kleinigkeit verändert die Richtung, in der die Zukunft verläuft. - Der Krieg ist vorbei. Sauron ist tot und Aragorn wurde zum König gekrönt. Alles ist dort, wo es sein soll, auch wenn die Wege dahin etwas anders waren als vorgesehen."

„Und was ist mit den Dingen, die ich sonst noch sah?", fragte ich ihn und schloss die Augen. In mir stiegen die Bilder auf, die ich im Spiegel sah. Das Lachen von Pater Jacobus sandte Schauer über meinen Rücken. „Mit den Dingen, die sich geändert haben, seit du in den Spiegel geschaut hast", sagte Anordil beruhigend, „ändern sich auch die Dinge, die noch nicht vergangen sind. Alles andere liegt in der Zukunft. – Der möglichen Zukunft."

Ich hoffte nur, dass er Recht behielt. Ich mochte nicht daran denken, dass die Dinge Wirklichkeit werden könnten, die ich dort gesehen hatte. Schweigend setzten wir unseren Weg fort. Allerdings schlief ich in dieser Nacht sehr unruhig. Immer wieder kamen die Bilder hoch, die ich eigentlich verdrängen wollte.

Einige Tage später brachen wir als eine der ersten Richtung Heimat auf. Aus den Ställen Aragorns hatte man uns Pferde gegeben. Diese würden unsere Heimreise erheblich beschleunigen. Der Abschied von unseren Freunden fiel uns auf der einen Seite schwer und auf der anderen leicht, denn wir konnten es kaum erwarten nach Hause zu kommen. Tjann und Legolas begleiteten uns noch bis in die Ebene.

„Ein sichere Reise", wünschte uns Tjann, bevor wir uns trennten, „kommt bald wieder nach Minas Tirith. Ihr werdet sehen, die Stadt wird aufblühen unter Aragorns Herrschaft." „Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel", bestätigte ich, „_cuio vae_, Tjann, für dich und deine Familie."

„_Cuio vae, Anordil a Arwen_", sagte Legolas zum Abschied, „ihr werdet mir stets willkommen sein." „_Cuio vae, Legolas_", antwortete Anordil, „möge deine Enklave eine Burg des Friedens werden." „Wir werden den Weg nach Ithilien finden", ergänzte ich, „sei dessen gewiss. _Cuio vae, Legolas Thranduilion_."

Dann wendeten wir die Pferde und ließen sie angaloppieren. Unser Weg war noch weit. Doch die Ungeduld trieb uns voran. Bereits wenige Tage später näherten wir uns Isengart. Diesmal hatte ich keine Scheu diesen Weg einzuschlagen. Schließlich wussten wir von Gandalf, dass Saruman nicht mehr Herr des Turmes war.

Aber die Verwüstungen erschreckten mich. Stumm lenkten wir die Pferde über das verbrannte und öde Land. Einsam erhob sich der gigantische Turm aus dieser Ödnis. Kein Vogel war zu hören, kein Mäuslein huschte durch das zersplitterte Holz. Tiefe Gräben durchfurchten die Erde. In manchen floss träge schmutziges Wasser. In Richtung des Nebelgebirges jedoch sprossen die ersten grünen Triebe. Offensichtlich hatte Baumbart und seine Genossen die Samen für die neuen Bäume gelegt und mit Entwasser begossen um ihren Wuchs zu beschleunigen.

Oberhalb von Isengart legten wir eine Rast ein. Da wir kurz vorher ein Kaninchen erlegt hatten, was sich vorwitzigerweise aus dem kläglichen Rest Wald gewagt hatte, entfachten wir ein kleines Feuer. Recht schweigsam verzehrten wir unser Mahl. Von Müdigkeit übermannt schlief ich auch alsbald ein. Ich wusste, dass Anordil mich erst weit nach Mitternacht wecken würde, um selber ein wenig zu Ruhen.

Doch mein Schlaf währte nicht lange. Lautes Orkgebrüll ließ mich hochfahren. Mein erster Griff galt meinen Schwertern neben mir, die ich zu meinem Glück noch rechtzeitig ergreifen konnte. Nur haarscharf blockte ich das niedersausende Schwert. Schweratmend und geifernd stand ein Ork über mir. Das war sein Pech, denn sein Gemächt lag ungeschützt in meiner Reichweite. Rücksichtslos trat ich zu. Vor Schmerz brüllend krümmte sich der Ork zusammen, was mir die Gelegenheit gab aufzuspringen. Gleichzeitig holte ich mit den Schwertern aus und trennte dem Ork den Kopf vom Rumpf. Polternd fiel dieser zu Boden. Auf diesen folgten leider noch einige andere. Anordil war auf der anderen Seite des Feuers im Kampf mit mehreren Orks. Doch auch hier hielt sein Schwert reiche Ernte.

Dann war der Spuk vorbei. So plötzlich, wie sie gekommen waren, flohen die restlichen Orks in die Dunkelheit. Zornig schickte ich ihnen einen Feuerkugel hinterher, die einem von ihnen mächtig den Hintern verkohlte. Allmählich verstummte das Gejaule. Anordil stand hochaufgerichtet und lauschte ihnen nach.

Ich stützte meine Schwerter auf den Boden. Schweratmend versuchte ich wirklich wach zu werden. Mir zitterten die Knie vor Anstrengung. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis mein hämmerndes Herz zur Ruhe kam.

„Was war denn das?", stieß ich fragend hervor, „ich dachte, Sauron ist gefallen!" Da löste sich Anordil aus seiner Starre. Ruhig wischte er seine Schwerter sauber. „Sauron mag vernichtet sein", knurrte er, „doch seine Schergen treiben noch ihr Unwesen." Er wies mit dem sauberen Schwert in die Richtung, in welche die Orks geflohen waren.

„Es wird noch etliche Sonnenläufe dauern, bis Mittelerde endgültig von diesem Gezücht befreit ist", mahnte er, „die Völker Mittelerdes müssen weiterhin auf der Hut sein. Umherstreunende Orks sind noch gefährlicher, als vorher."

„Na das sind ja hervorragende Aussichten", seufzte ich, „dabei dachte ich, dass ich endlich meinen Aufenthalt hier genießen könnte. – War wohl nichts mit ein bisschen Ruhe." Anordil lachte hell. „Zuviel Ruhe ist auch nicht gut", konterte er, „man wird träge und faul. – Komm, lass uns aufbrechen. Der Morgen ist zwar noch fern, aber die Orks könnten mit Verstärkung zurückkehren."

Wenn ich es genau bedachte, so konnte er durchaus Recht behalten. Auf eine weitere Begegnung mit Orks in den nächsten Stunden hatte ich wirklich keine Lust. Eigentlich hatte mir die Schlacht um Minas Tirith meinen Bedarf an Orks für die nächsten Jahre arg gesättigt. Die Aussicht, dass diese Kreaturen auch weiterhin noch eine Bedrohung darstellten, sorgte nicht dafür, dass ich in freudiger Stimmung war. Auch der Gedanke, dass noch andere dunkle Wesenheiten frei herumliefen konnte meine Laune nicht heben. Orks, Warge, Blutsauger, Trolle, Spinnen und was sich sonst noch so alles herumstreunte. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ mich grollen. Düster sammelte ich mein Gepäck und meine Waffen zusammen. Zum Glück hatten die Pferde sich nicht davon gemacht.

Die Überreste des Kaninchens nahmen wir als karge Wegzehrung mit, bevor wir das Feuer endgültig löschten und uns auf den Weg machten. Wir führten die Pferde am Zügel hinauf ins Gebirge. Über einen schmalen Pfad wanderten wir bis ins nächste Tal, dass wir im Morgengrauen erreichten. Nach einer kurzen Rast saßen wir auf und trieben die Pferde an. Die Ebene wollten wir rasch hinter uns bringen. In der Ferne konnten wir bereits den Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges ausmachen, hinter dem sich Cillien verbarg. Voller Vorfreude hielten wir darauf zu.

Am Fuß des Gebirges wurden wir von einem Wachposten aufgehalten. Aus dem Schatten der Felsen trat Lintaras hervor. Dieser eher sanftmütige Elb war mir wohlbekannt. Normalerweise betreute er die Pferde, die zum Bestand von Cilliens Enklave gehörten. Aber auch ihn schien wohl ab und an das Los des Grenzganges zu treffen.

„Seid gegrüßt, Anordil Glordoronion und Arwen Glordoroniell", rief er uns entgegen, „es ist eine Freude, euch wiederzusehen." „Wir grüßen Euch, Lintaras", entgegnete Anordil, „ist Cillien wohlauf?" Lintaras nickte. „Der Krieg hat uns weitestgehend verschont", berichtete er, während er einem seiner Männer ein Zeichen gab, „der Weg nach Hause ist frei. Ihr werdet schon sehnsüchtig erwartet." Anordil schmunzelte.

„Mein Vater ist demnach von den Grauen Anfurten zurückgekehrt?", fragte er trocken. Lintaras verdrehte leicht die Augen. Eine ungewöhnliche Geste des ansonsten recht beherrschten Elben. Ich drehte mich um, damit ich mein Lachen besser unterdrücken konnte.

Ich wusste zwar, dass Glordoron sich die Heimkehr nach Valinor wünschte, aber genauso gut wusste ich auch, wie Anordil, dass er noch abenteuerlustig genug war, um noch etliche Sonnenläufe durch Mittelerde zu streifen.

„Ich freue mich Vater wiederzusehen", unterbrach ich die beiden, „ wir sollten uns eilen, bevor er sich aufmacht uns zu suchen." Anordil nickte amüsiert. „Meine Gemahlin hat durchaus Recht", kommentierte er, „wir werden sofort aufbrechen, dann sind wir in den Abendstunden in der Enklave." „Der Weg ist frei", sagte Lintaras, „ihr braucht euch nicht um die Sicherheit zu sorgen." Mit einer einladenden Geste wies er auf den Pfad hinter sich.

Ich nahm die Zügel meines Pferdes und schritt in die angegebene Richtung. Ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit machte sich bereits bei mir breit. Ich wusste, dass ich nun nicht mehr auf der Hut sein musste. Die Grenzen Cilliens waren wohl bewacht. Anordil folgte mir dieses Mal.

Als wir am Gebirgskamm ankamen, blieben wir einen Moment stehen. Unter uns lagen die grünen Wälder Cilliens. Wir konnten den Glanduin sehen, wie er silbern seine Bahn durch das Tal lenkte. Die Sonne schickte blitzende Reflexe aus seinen Fluten zu uns empor.

„Zu Hause", entfuhr es mir sehnsüchtig, „endlich sind wir zu Hause!" Anordil schlang seine Arme um mich und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf das Haar. „Nur noch wenige Stunden", flüsterte er, „nur noch wenige Stunden."

Seltsam beschwingt folgte ich ihm den Pfad ins Tal hinab. Unten angekommen bestiegen wir die Pferde. Der letzte Rest des Weges führte durch vertrautes Gelände. Wir gaben den Pferden die Sporen. In Windeseile trugen sie uns nach Haus.

Als wir die ersten Häuser erreichten, war unser Ankunft schon längst bekannt. Wie ein Lauffeuer hatte es sich verbreitet, dass wir wieder zurück waren. Neugierig kamen die verbliebenen Elben aus den Häusern. Auch Glordoron selber ließ es sich nicht nehmen uns zu begrüßen. Mit deutlicher Freude in den Augen umarmte er Anordil und mich.

„Willkommen zu Hause", sagte er erleichtert, „es tut gut, euch beide gesund wieder zu sehen." „Sei mir gegrüßt, Vater", antwortete Anordil, „auch ich freue mich dich wohlbehalten zu sehen. Es ist schön, dass du noch nicht dem Ruf der Möwen gefolgt bist."

„Auch ich grüße Euch, Vater", warf ich ein und neigte meinen Kopf ehrerbietig, „es ist eine Freude wieder in Cillien zu sein. Und es ist mir eine Freude zu sehen, dass Ihr noch kein weißes Schiff bestiegen habt."

„Ich muss zugeben", schmunzelte Glordoron mit blitzenden Augen, „es war verlockend, als ich das Schiff vor Anker liegen sah im Hafen der Grauen Anfurten. Doch so sehr ich mir wünsche nach Valinor zu fahren, ich fühle mich noch nicht bereit dazu Mittelerde den Rücken zu kehren."

Mit einer auffordernden Bewegung hieß er uns eintreten. Ich schaute mich um. Die Hallen waren leerer, als ich es gewohnt war. „Wo ist Mallenloth?", fragte ich, während ich meine Schwerter vom Rücken nahm.

„Sie weilt in Lothlorien", erwiderte Glordoron, „Galadriel verlangte nach ihrer Anwesenheit. Sie wird wohl erst im nächsten Frühjahr wieder in Cillien eintreffen." Ich nickte beruhigt. Offenbar war dann Mallenloth in Lothlorien geblieben, da ich sie nicht in Minas Tirith bei der Bindungszeremonie gesehen hatte.

„Und mein Bruder ist auch noch unterwegs", fragte Anordil leichthin. Glordoron seufzte mit leichtem Unmut. „Luvalaes folgte Gandalfs Ruf", sagte er mit einem Hauch Verärgerung, „anstelle sich um die Enklave zu kümmern. Als ich hier eintraf, hatte er die Verantwortung in Niniels Hände gegeben. Sie sagte mir, dass eines Abends ein Adler mit einer Nachricht von Gandalf eintraf. Daraufhin sei Luvalaes am folgenden Morgen aufgebrochen. Ich hoffe, dass er bald seine Aufgabe erfüllt hat und nach Hause kommt."

Nachdem wir weitere Neuigkeiten ausgetauscht hatten, ließ Glordoron uns in unsere Gemächer gehen. Dort konnten wir uns erst einmal ein wenig ausruhen. Doch trotz Glordorons Worte war mir etwas unwohl, wenn ich an Luvalaes dachte.

„Kannst du nicht fühlen, wo er ist?", fragte ich Anordil, während ich den Ausblick auf Cillien genoss. Er nickte mir zu. Dann wurden sein Blick abwesend. Nach einigen Minuten blickte er mich vergnügt an. „Es geht ihm gut", sagte er, „aber offenbar habe ich ihn im Kampf kontaktiert. Er war ein wenig harsch."

Den Gedankenaustausch konnte ich mir lebhaft vorstellen. Wenn Luvalaes kämpfte, hatte er es nicht gerne abgelenkt zu werden. Aber da es ihm wohl gut ging, war ich nicht mehr besorgt und ich konnte mich auf das abendliche Fest freuen. Ausgelassen wie seit langem nicht mehr, tanzten und sangen wir bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Einzig die Abwesenheit Luvalaes trübte etwas unsere Freude.

To be continued...


	52. Auenlandblues

Auenlandblues

Das Fest hatte mir das Gefühl gegeben zu Hause angekommen zu sein. Zwar fehlten etliche Gesichter, die ich kannte, aber damit musste ich leben. Einige von ihnen waren in den Westen aufgebrochen. Glordoron berichtete, dass in Mithlond ungewöhnlich viel Betriebsamkeit herrschte. Die Elben warteten auf die Weißen Schiffe. Von einigen anderen, wie auch von Luvalaes, fehlte jede Spur. Und von wieder anderen wusste man, dass sie im Krieg getötet worden waren. Doch egal welche Schicksale auf die Abwesenden wartete, ich war glücklich wieder hier zu sein. In dieser Nacht schlief ich so tief und traumlos wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Der nächste Morgen brachte Morgennebel und mit ihm kam eine seltsame Karawane im Tal von Cillien an. Ich saß oben auf der Balustrade. Mit einem Becher heißen Tees in der Hand beobachtete ich die Nebelschwaden, als die erste dämmergraue Gestalt auftauchte. Sie schien über dem Boden zu schweben. Hinter ihr folgten weitere, von denen manche Pferde führten, welche Bahren zogen. Jede Gestalt war in düsteres Grau gekleidet. Die Gesichter waren von Kapuzen verdeckt.

Offenen Mundes verfolgte ich ihren Weg, wobei ich nicht bemerkte, dass Anordil neben mich trat. „Unsere Toten kehren heim", flüsterte er leise. „Unsere Toten kehren heim?", wiederholte ich fragend, während sich meine Nackenhaare sträubten. Er legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Die Krieger, die im Kampf getötet wurden, werden zu ihren Heimatstätten gebracht", erklärte er weiterhin leise, „heute Abend wird das Ritual des Schwindens für sie gehalten." Die Prozession zog zum Festplatz der Enklave, dorthin, wo wir gestern noch ausgelassen gefeiert hatten. Als sie an uns vorüber kamen, konnte ich sehen, dass auf den Bahren tote Krieger lagen. Feine silbriggraue Schleier lagen über sie gebreitet, sonst nichts. Doch kein bisschen Verwesungsgeruch stieg auf. Keine Fliegenschwärme begleiteten die Toten.

„Sie verwesen nicht", stellte ich erstaunt fest. „Sie sind Elben", erwiderte Anordil, „selbst der Tod kann uns nichts anhaben. Wir hören einfach auf zu atmen und warten auf das Urteil, welches in den Hallen der Erwartung gesprochen wird. Entweder schwinden wir dann aus dieser Welt, oder wir erhalten unseren Atem zurück, so wie es Glorfindel geschah."

Mit einem Gefühl der Beklommenheit sah ich der lautlosen Prozession nach. Der Ringkrieg lag bereits Monate zurück. Ein menschlicher Körper wäre längst vermodert. Fauliges Fleisch, von Würmern zerfressen. Ich erinnerte mich an den unerträglichen Geruch nach der Schlacht von Minas Tirith. Was war mit den Elben dort geschehen?

„Die Elben, die bei Minas Tirith getötet wurden", flüsterte ich, „sie wurden doch mit in den Totengruben verbrannt." Anordil schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie waren bereits vom Schlachtfeld verschwunden, als die ersten Totengräber ihre Arbeit begannen", erklärte er, „kein Mensch wird je einen Elben bestatten."

An diesem Tage legte sich eine schwermütige Stimmung über die Enklave. So fröhlich die Bewohner am gestrigen Abend auch gefeiert hatten, so melancholisch konnten sie sich heute geben. Kaum hatte die letzte graue Gestalt den Festplatz erreicht, als auch schon der klagende Gesang von den Höhen ertönte, womit die Toten geehrt wurden. Die Sänger wechselten sich ab. Auch ich ging am Nachmittag zu dem Hügel, auf dem die Halle der Musik stand und schloss mich den Sängern an. Wie die übrigen auch, trug ich nun das düstergraue Gewand der Trauer.

Ich trat zu Uilos, die tief in ihr Lied versunken war. Sie blickte in die Ferne, während ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen lag. Das weite Gewand umwallte sie, wie dunkler Nebel. Ihre langen weißblonden Haare wurden von einem schmalen seidenen Band gehalten, auf dem dunkelgraue Perlen gestickt waren. Keine Träne schimmerte in ihren hellgrauen Augen. Ich hatte eher den Eindruck, dass sie sich freute. Sie ließ den letzten Ton verklingen, dann wandte sie sich mir zu. Aus den Falten ihres Gewandes streckte sie ihre zarten Hände nach mir aus.

„Ich freue mich, dass du unseren Kriegern die Ehre erweist", sagte sie leise, dann räumte sie den Platz. „Ich lebe mit euch, so trauere ich auch mit euch", erwiderte ich genauso leise, bevor ich den letzten Ton ihres Liedes aufnahm und eine weitere Strophe sang. Nach einer Weile wurde ich von Eluivor abgelöst.

Auch den ganzen Nachmittag begleiteten die sphärischen Klänge das Geschehen im Tal. In der Abenddämmerung strebten die Bewohner dem Festplatz zu. Schweigend, nur begleitet von den Stimmen der Sänger. Jeder von uns trug Blumen bei sich. Anordil hielt meine Hand, während wir ebenfalls den nun geschmückten Platz aufsuchten. Dort, wo wir gestern Abend tanzten, waren die Gefallenen aufgebahrt. In blankpolierter Rüstung, mit all ihren Waffen lagen sie dort. Bleich die Gesichter mit grauen Augenschatten und stumpfgrauen Lippen. Blumen in allen Farben schmückten ihre Bahren und die grasbedeckte Erde. Fröhliche bunte Tupfer in dem allgegenwärtigen Grau. Zwischen den Bahren standen Feuerschalen verteilt.

Die Nacht brach herein. Schweigend standen wir da. Erst als die Sterne in voller Pracht über uns erstrahlten, ging Glordoron nach vorne. Er drehte sich zu uns um. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Leuchten. In diesem Moment verstummten die Sänger. Die Stille, die darauf folgte, war quälend, wie ein schneidendes Messer.

„Die Sterne strahlen heute Nacht besonders hell", hob er an, „denn die Erstgeborenen kehren heim." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Die Söhne und Töchter kehren zum Vater zurück, der sie einst hinausschickte", fuhr er fort, „sie lebten, lernten und wahrten die Werte, die Ilúvatar ihnen gab. Sie gaben ihr Wissen und auch ihren Atem für diejenigen unter ihrem Schutze. Nun sind sie hier an ihrer Heimstätte und warten auf die Gunst, in die Hallen der Erwartung einziehen zu dürfen."

Anordil und Thinroval gingen jetzt nach vorne. Mit einer raschen Bewegung entfachten sie die Flammen in den Feuerschalen. Ich spürte die magische Kraft, die von den beiden ausging. Glordoron blickte zu den Sternen. Diamanten gleich strahlten sie im tiefen Blau des Nachthimmels.

„Ich rufe Námo, den Richter und Wächter der Hallen der Erwartung", sprach er mit kräftiger Stimme, „und Vaire, die Weberin und seine Gemahlin. Ilúvatars Söhne und Töchter sind müde von ihren Taten. Lasst sie ausruhen an Euren Feuern. Lasst Vaire ihre Geschichte weben, auf dass sie auf ewig in Erinnerung bleibe. Ich rufe Ilúvatar, dass er seinen Söhnen und Töchtern die Gnade erweist ihre Fea in Mandos Hallen Einzug halten zu lassen, bis das sie bereit sind erneut auf Mittelerde zu wandeln."

Durch die vollkommene Stille zuckte ein Lichtstrahl. Seine Leuchtkraft ließ die Flammen der Feuerschalen verblassen. Mit stockendem Atem verfolgte ich das Schwinden der Elbenkrieger. Es schien, als würden sie einfach so verblassen. Aufgesogen von einem immer heller werdenden Licht, dass so gleißend wurde, dass ich es selbst durch die unwillkürlich geschlossenen Lider sah. Mit einem Schlag verlosch es schließlich. Die verbleibende Dunkelheit schmerzte mehr, als es ein Schwert vermocht hätte. Die Feuerschalen waren nur mehr winzigste Funken. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis ich wieder ein wenig sehen konnte.

„Ilúvatars Kinder sind jetzt frei", sagte Glordoron endlich, „ihre Fea werden sich dem Spruch Námos beugen. Freut euch, denn sie dürfen nun ruhen, bis die richtige Zeit gekommen ist, zurück zu kehren."

Die Sänger erhoben ihre Stimmen zu einem lustigen Wechselgesang, der nichts mehr mit dem melancholischen Klagelied des Tages zu tun hatte. Anordil winkte mich zu sich heran.

„Die Blumen werden auf die Bahren gestreut", flüsterte er mir zu. Mechanisch folgte ich seinen Anweisungen. Wir streuten die Blumen über die Bahren, wo vor kurzem noch die Leichen gelegen hatten. Nach kurzer Zeit war nichts mehr von den Bahren zu sehen. Alles versank in einem Meer von Blüten. Nachdem der letzte seine Blumen verstreut hatte, traten wir alle etwas zurück. Celebnên, der alte, weise Magier trat hervor und winkte Anordil zu sich heran. Gemeinsam entfachten sie eine silberblaue Flamme, in welcher das Blütenmeer verschwand. Nichts blieb mehr zurück, als das schiere Gras auf dem Boden. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass hier vor wenigen Augenblicken gut zwei Dutzend Bahren gestanden hatten.

Damit war das Ritual zu Ende. Die meisten gingen in ihr Heim zurück, begleitete von heiteren Gesängen. Anordil und ich saßen jedoch noch lange am Rand des Festplatzes. Schweigend aneinandergelehnt schauten wir zu den Sternen.

„Was ist mit denen, die damals bei Dagorlad gefallen waren?", fragte ich nach einer Weile leise, „ihre Leiber sind doch im Totensumpf versunken. Können sie nicht einkehren in Mandos Hallen?" Anordil blickte mich leise lächelnd an. „Es sind nur ihre Hüllen, die dort in den Sümpfen liegen", erklärte er, „auch für sie wurde das Ritual des Schwindens gefeiert, aber ihre Körper schwanden nicht, sondern blieben hier, als Mahnung für die Lebenden. Ihre Fea jedoch weilen in den Hallen der Erwartung."

Ich schaute zu den Sternen hinauf. In meinen stummen Tränen spiegelte sich ihr Licht. Meine Gedanken folgten den toten Kriegern. Wie mochte es ihnen jetzt ergehen? Ich konnte jetzt nicht fröhlich sein, wie die Elben, deren Gelächter bis zu uns schallte.

Unter den Gefallenen waren viele gewesen, die ich gekannt hatte. Mit denen ich gelacht und gekämpft hatte. Sie mochten vielleicht in Mandos Hallen eingegangen sein, aber trotzdem konnte ich nicht glücklich sein. Konnte man es mir verdenken, wenn ich trauerte? Anordil ließ mich gewähren. Er schien mich zu verstehen. Hoffte ich zumindest.

Weitere fünf Tage danach verkündete das Nachrichtensystem der Elben, dass Luvalaes an der westlichen Grenze eingetroffen sei. Am Abend des selben Tages schlich ein sichtlich erschöpfter Luvalaes auf dem Weg in die Enklave. Erschrocken sog ich die Luft ein, bevor ich zu ihm stürzte. Doch Anordil war bereits schneller. Mit geübtem Griff stützte er Luvalaes und geleitete ihn ins Haus.

„So hab ich mir das Wiedersehen nicht vorgestellt", sagte er tadelnd, „was hast du nur angestellt, lieber Bruder?" Ein breites Lächeln überzog Luvalaes Gesicht, in dem sich die Anstrengung der Reise widerspiegelte. „Du weißt doch selber, dass Mithrandirs Missionen nicht unbedingt ein Spaziergang sind", konterte er recht trocken und ziemlich leise, „ein weiches Bett wäre jetzt wirklich angenehm. – Und ein bisschen von deinem Heiltrank würde auch nicht schaden."

„Konntest du nicht besser auf dich acht geben?", herrschte ich ihn an, während wir ihn in seine Gemächer brachten. Eine der Mägde lief uns über den Weg. „Rasch, ein ausgiebiges Mahl und ein warmes Bad für Herrn Luvalaes", befahl ich barscher, als gewöhnlich.

Trotz seines eher erbärmlichen Zustandes, brachte er es fertig zu lachen, was allerdings in einem Hustenanfall unterging. Erschöpft setzte er sich in einen seiner breiten Sessel. „Du scheinst dich wirklich um mich gesorgt zu haben, Schwägerin", sagte er ironisch, „folglich muss ich dir doch irgendwie am Herzen liegen."

„Bilde dir nichts darauf ein", knurrte ich ihn an, „du bist der Bruder meines Gemahls. Da mache ich mir natürlich Sorgen!" „Mir geht es gut", antwortete er und stand vorsichtig auf. „So gut, wie es jemandem geht, der von der Schlacht direkt nach Hause läuft", unterbrach ihn Anordil trocken. Dann half er ihm ins Bad.

Diskret hielt ich mich dabei zurück. Ich beschränkte mich darauf, Luvalaes das Bett zu richten und dafür zu sorgen, dass eine anständige Mahlzeit aus dem Küchengewölbe gebracht wurde. Allerdings gab es keine Tür zum Baderaum. Nur ein Vorhang aus rankenden Pflanzen verbarg den Durchgang, was mir erlaubte von der Unterhaltung, die dort geführt wurde, genügend mitzubekommen.

„Das sieht aber böse aus", hörte ich Anordil, „wo hast du dir denn das da eingefangen?" „Im Auenland", antwortete Luvalaes knapp, „vor ein paar Tagen. Irgendwann wird mich eine von Mithrandirs Missionen unweigerlich in Mandos Hallen bringen." Einen Augenblick hörte ich nichts. Dann ein schmerzliches Zischen von Luvalaes.

„Sei nicht so grob, Bruderherz", stieß er hervor. „Diejenigen, die dir diese Wunde zugefügt haben, waren auch nicht gerade zimperlich", konterte Anordil, „und außerdem hast du deinen Zustand vor mir verborgen! Du hast doch gespürt, dass ich nach dir gesucht habe!" „Ich wollte dich nicht in Unruhe versetzen", erwiderte Luvalaes beschwichtigend, „als ich fühlte, dass du nach mir suchtest, habe dir nur gestattet zu spüren, dass ich am Leben bin." „Und deine Gegner?", fragte Anordil ungerührt. „Asche. Ich hatte nachher keine Wahl mehr", erwiderte Luvalaes, „die Valar werden es mir verzeihen."

„Mithrandirs Worte sollten auch dir noch im Ohr sein", mahnte Anordil. Ein Husten unterbrach ihn. „Nein, nein", erwiderte Luvalaes eher hastig, „es war nur ganz wenig! – Wirklich!! - Mein Schwert hat dafür reichlichere Ernte gehalten." Ganz leise hörte ich Wasser plätschern, so als würde jemand in eine gefüllte Wanne steigen. Dann ein wohliges Seufzen.

„Davon habe ich seit Wochen geträumt", entfuhr es Luvalaes, „seit ich Cillien verlassen hatte, habe ich nicht mehr richtig baden können." Wasser plätscherte wieder. Ein Schwamm wurde ausgedrückt.

„Wie sieht es im Auenland aus?", hörte ich Anordil fragen. Einen Augenblick herrschte Ruhe. „Schlimm", antwortete Luvalaes düster, „das Auenland verdient nicht mehr seinen Namen. Ruinen und Trümmerfelder sind übrig geblieben von dem einstigen blühenden Land. Saurons Schergen haben arg gewütet. Allen voran ein schleimiger Gehilfe Sarumans. Überall herrscht Angst."

Ich horchte auf. Also war das Auenland doch überrannt worden! Ich hatte ja vage die Hoffnung gehabt, dass dieser schöne Landstrich von dem unbarmherzigen Krieg verschont worden sei, doch hier hörte ich das Gegenteil.

„Ich dachte, Saruman sei geschlagen worden?", fragte Anordil verwundert. „Diese Kunde ist wohl wahr", erwiderte Luvalaes, „doch obwohl Saruman fiel, brach nicht sein Einfluss. Sein wohl engster Gehilfe, ein windender Wurm namens Grima, schart die streunenden Überbleibsel von Saurons Armeen um sich und versucht das Auenland zu unterjochen. Doch die braven kleinen Hobbits setzen sich zur Wehr. Sie haben sich in bewaffneten Einheiten zusammengefunden."

Ich horchte auf. So hatte Tolkien hier Recht behalten! Das Auenland war besetzt. Wie würde es nun weitergehen? Es klopfte leise an der Türe. Eine Magd stand draußen mit einem voll beladenen Tablett. Ich nahm es ihr ab und stellte es auf den Tisch, nahe des Bettes.

„Zurzeit herrscht eine Pattsituation", hörte ich Luvalaes weiter, „keiner weiß so Recht, was er machen soll. Die Hobbits begnügen sich damit sich zu verteidigen, sofern sie angegriffen werden. Mehr tun sie dann nicht. Die Orks führen hier und da einen recht merkwürdigen Angriff durch. Sie scheinen nicht recht zu wissen, was sie tun sollen. Offenbar ist dieser Grima kein besonders guter Kampfstratege."

Ich nickte beifällig. Grima war eher doppelzüngiger Politiker, als ein alles berechnender Stratege. Ein Umstand, der dem Auenland einen Vorteil verschaffen konnte. „Allerdings nutzen die Auenländer dies nicht zu ihren Gunsten", fuhr Luvalaes fort, „ich vermute, dass sie ebenfalls keinen Strategen in ihren Reihen haben."

„Woher auch?", warf Anordil ein, „die Hobbits haben sich bisher aus allen Streitigkeiten herausgehalten. Sie sind in erster Linie Bauern und keine Krieger. Wo also sollen sie Kampfstrategie erlernt haben?"

Ich hörte starke Wassergeräusche. Offenbar war Luvalaes aufgestanden. Es herrschte einige Minuten Ruhe. „Autsch", entfuhr es dann Luvalaes, „du warst auch schon mal sanfter zu mir!" „Da warst du aber auch nur ein paar hundert Sonnenläufe alt", kam prompt Anordils Antwort, „aus dem Alter bist du rausgewachsen."

Was Luvalaes dann sprach, konnte ich leider nicht vernehmen. Zu leise waren seine Worte, die er wohl eher vor sich her murmelte. Allerdings konnte ich mir irgendwie denken, dass es keine Komplimente waren, die er seinem Bruder machte.

Nach einer Weile kamen die beiden aus dem Baderaum. Luvalaes trug eine einfache bodenlange sandfarbene Tunika. Den linken Arm trug er in einer Schlinge. Er humpelte leicht, aber er war wieder sauber. Die feuchten Haare hingen sorgfältig gekämmt über seinen Rücken.

Mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzen nahm er Platz und bediente sich von dem reich gefüllten Tablett, was aus dem Küchengewölbe gekommen war. Wir leisteten ihm noch Gesellschaft, bis er äußerst müde in sein Bett sank, wo er einschlief, noch bevor wir den Raum verlassen konnten. Mit offenen Augen starrte er zum Himmel.

So leise es mir möglich war, verließ ich den Raum. Anordil warf noch einmal einen prüfenden Blick auf Luvalaes, bevor er sich mir anschloss. Schweigend gingen wir in unsere Gemächer. Dort goss Anordil uns gewürzten Wein in zwei Becher. „Wenn das Auenland in der Hand von Grima Schlangenzunge ist, so sollten wir eine Warnung nach Minas Tirith schicken", sagte er, als er mir den Becher reichte, „die Hobbits sollten nicht ahnungslos in diese Machenschaften geraten."

„Unsere Krieger könnten das Auenland beobachten", schlug ich vor, „solange es ein Patt ist und Grima sich damit begnügt sich aufzuplustern, sollten wir uns nicht einmischen. Vielleicht schaffen es die Auenländer alleine damit fertig zu werden."

„Ein bisschen Untergrundarbeit kann dabei aber nicht schaden", warf Anordil ein, „ich denke, Thinroval ist am besten geeignet dafür. Ich werde mit Vater darüber reden, sobald Luvalaes erwacht ist. Vater wird noch Fragen an ihn haben."

In dieser Nacht schlief ich nicht gut. Beunruhigende Träume suchten mich heim. Die Visionen von brennenden Feldern und fliehenden Hobbits, deren Häuser zu Asche zerfielen, raubten mir die Ruhe. Die Morgendämmerung erwartete ich auf unserer Terrasse. Ich saß auf der Balustrade und sah zu, wie der leichte Nebel das Tal in eine Zauberlandschaft verwandelte.

„Wir sollten mit Thinroval gehen", sagte ich, als ich Anordil hinter mir spürte, „das Auenland braucht jede Hilfe, die es kriegen kann." „Thinroval wird uns einen Überblick über die Lage geben", erwiderte er, „es muss gut überlegt werden, wie wir uns in die Angelegenheiten der Hobbits einmischen."

„Aber sie waren immer gastfreundlich zu uns", warf ich ein, „sollen wir es ihnen so danken?" Anordil schüttelte verständnisvoll den Kopf. „Wir werden ihnen helfen", beschwichtigte er mich, „doch unsere Hilfe sollte subtil sein. Die Hobbits sind ein stolzes Volk. Nichts würde sie mehr kränken, als wenn wir Elben ihre Angelegenheiten in unsere Hände nehmen. Thinroval wird hier vorarbeiten. - Hier ein unauffälliges Eingreifen. Dort ein gut platzierter Rat, der im Schlaf eingeflüstert wurde. - Er ist ein herausragender Stratege und wird seine Sache gut machen."

Langsam begriff ich, was er meinte. „Die Hobbits werden sich organisieren und zum Gegenschlag ausholen, bevor Grima etwas bemerkt", folgerte ich. Anordil lächelte subtil. „Du hast es erfasst", bestätigte er meine Vermutung, „noch heute wird Thinroval sich auf den Weg machen. Und auch noch heute wird ein kleiner fliegender Bote nach Minas Tirith geschickt werden, damit die Hobbits auf ihrem Heimweg hier Station machten. Mit ein wenig Geleitschutz und ein bisschen Glück, werden die kleinen Herren in ihr geliebtes Auenland als Helden zurückkehren."

Und so geschah es, dass Thinroval sich mit einigen Kriegern ins Auenland aufmachte. Alle paar Tage erhielten wir einen Bericht von ihm per „Luftpost". Niemand schenkte den kleinen geflügelten Boten Beachtung. Ein grober Fehler auf Grimas Seite, der sichtlich dazu führte, dass seine Orks immer mehr ins Hintertreffen gerieten und die Auenländer freuten sich über jeden Inch zurückgewonnenen Bodens.

Dann, im Spätsommer, kehrten Samweis Gamdschie und seine beiden Gefährten in Cillien ein. Noch immer konnten sie über die elbischen Lebensgewohnheiten staunen, obwohl sie so vieles schon erlebt hatten. Die Gefräßigkeit von zweien von ihnen setzte allerdings unsere Herrin des Küchengewölbes arg unter Druck. Ein Umstand, der uns verdeutlichte, dass dieser Besuch sich nicht allzu lange ausdehnen sollte.

Zu unserer Freude begleiteten Legolas und Gimli das Hobbitgespann. Samweis sah bereits wesentlich besser aus. Die gute Pflege in Minas Tirith hatten seine hohlen Wangen wieder rundlich werden lassen. Nun war er von der Statur wieder der Alte. Nur das Erlebte hatte tiefe Risse in seiner Seele hinterlassen. Wir nahmen es ihm nicht übel, dass er sich zurückhaltend verhielt. Das Reden überließ er meist Meriadoc und Peregrin.

Doch bei der strategischen Besprechung mit Glordoron beschränkten auch sie sich auf das Zuhören. Da sie keine geschulten Krieger waren, eine durchaus kluge Entscheidung. Legolas und Gimli dagegen erwiesen sich als sehr konstruktiv. Wenn auch gerade Gimlis Vorschläge von manchen als eher drastisch empfunden wurden. Aber letztendlich wurde sich auf eine Strategie geeinigt.

Nur wenige Tage später brach dann eine kleine Gruppe Richtung Auenland auf. Luvalaes, Anordil und ich hatten uns entschlossen sie zu begleiten. Unsere Bögen und Schwerter konnten ihnen von Nutzen sein. Da wir zu Pferd reisten, verging die Zeit rasch. Als wir uns dem Auenland näherten, ließen wir besondere Vorsicht walten. Die Brücke über den Brandywein-Fluss mieden wir, da Thinroval bereits vor Wachtposten gewarnt hatte. Wir schlugen daher einen kleinen Bogen und passierten die Grenze zum Auenland unbemerkt von Süden her über die Sarnfurt.

Unerklärlicherweise wurde diese nicht bewacht. Wieder ein grober Fehler in Grimas Planung. Auf der anderen Seite machten wir Rast, verborgen durch das herbstliche Laub. Die Nacht wollten wir vorüberziehen lassen und erst bei Tagesanbruch weiterziehen. Gegen Mitternacht erschien wie ein Schatten Thinroval an unserem niedrig brennenden Feuer. Die Hobbits erschraken beinahe zu Tode.

Er grüßte knapp und setzte sich zu uns. „Der Weg bis nach Sackheim ist weitestgehend frei", berichtete er in Westron, „doch dann wird es schwieriger. Grima hat sich in Buckelstadt breitgemacht. Die Stadt ist verbarrikadiert. Orkpatrouillen durchstreifen die Gegend bis zum Baranduin und halbe Strecke bis Sackheim."

„Was ist mit den umliegenden Höfen?", fragte Sam dazwischen, „und mit Hobbingen, Wasserau, Michelbinge und den übrigen Dörfern?" Thinroval sah ihn ruhig an. Hinter seiner Mine verbargen sich die Bilder, die er im Auenland gesehen hatte. „Die Höfe sind verlassen", antwortete er leise, „die Anwohner, welche die Orkangriffe überlebt haben, sind in die befestigten Dörfer geflohen, nach Wasserau, Michelbinge, Bockenburg und die übrigen. Von den Höfen ist nur noch Schutt und Asche übrig. Die Gefolgsleute Grimas haben ganze Arbeit geleistet. Manche der Dörfer sind ebenfalls überrannt worden. Hobbingen ist verlassen. Die Anwohner wurden entweder gefangen, getötet oder sind geflohen."

„Und was ist mit den Bewohnern von Buckelstadt?", fragte Peregrin dazwischen, „mein Vater Paladin ist Thain vom Auenland. Er wird sich doch nicht einfach ergeben. – Und was ist mit meinen Schwestern Pimpernell, Perle und Petunia?" „Ja, genau", unterbrach ihn Meriadoc, „was ist mit meiner Mutter? Sie ist doch Paladins Schwester! Der Groß-Smial dürfte doch noch stehen – oder??"

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hatte Thinroval sich den Wortschwall angehört. „Über den Verbleib deiner Schwestern, kleiner Perian, kann ich dir nichts sagen", sprach er dann, „aber der Thain Paladin ist Grimas Gefangener." Betretenes Schweigen machte sich breit.

„Gibt es niemanden, der sich ihnen entgegenstellt?", fragte Sam erneut, „das Auenland kann sich doch nicht so kampflos dem Feind ergeben!" Thinroval lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Es gibt kleinere Scharmützel, doch die Auenländer beschränken sich auf die Verteidigung", erklärte er Sam, „sie haben niemanden, der sie unter sich vereint und führt. Wir beschränken uns darauf, Hilfe aus dem Hintergrund zu leisten. Ich weiß, dass ihr ein stolzes Volk seid."

Auf einmal schien Sam zu wachsen. „Es kann nicht sein, dass das Auenland so einem schleimigen Schuft wie Grima überlassen wird", knurrte er, „ich habe gelernt ein Schwert zu führen und ich habe gelernt, was es heißt zu kämpfen. Blut und Tränen habe ich vergossen. Nur die Erinnerung an mein geliebtes Auenland ließ mich alles ertragen. Ich bin es ihm schuldig, dass ich nun alles versuche, um es zu befreien."

„Nette Rede, Freund", warf Peregrin trocken ein, „und wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?" Meriadoc und er hatten offensichtlich überrascht den Redeschwall ihres sonst so schweigsamen Gefährten verfolgt.

Samweis' Miene verdüsterte sich. Enttäuscht setzte er sich hin. „Ich bin nur ein Gärtner", sagte er leise, „kein Stratege." Hilfesuchend blickte er zu uns hinüber. „Wir brauchen Hilfe", fuhr er fort, „könnt ihr uns helfen?"

Mitfühlend legte ich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Das tun wir doch bereits, Herr Samweis", sagte ich besänftigend, „auch ich bin kein Stratege, doch Anordil, Luvalaes, Legolas, Gimli und insbesondere Thinroval sind da sehr erfindungsreich."

Und so kam es, dass in dieser Nacht beschlossen wurde, wie das Auenland zu befreien sei.

Am nächsten Morgen brachen wir auf. Unsere Elbenmäntel gaben uns ausreichend Schutz vor unliebsamen Augen. Felder gab es keine mehr auf dem Weg nach Sackheim. Niedergebrannt oder zertrampelt präsentierten sich die Äcker mit Weizen, Tabak und Feldfrüchten. Die Haine, welche die Felder säumten, schienen auch arg mitgenommen zu sein. Manche Bäume waren bis auf die Wurzeln zerstört.

Nicht nur mir kamen die Tränen. Auf Samweis' Wangen hatten sich kleine Rinnsale gebildet. Fassungslos berührte er hie und da eine verkohlte Rinde oder die schwarzverfärbten Blätter. Selbst seine geschwätzigen Freunde Meriadoc und Peregrin schwiegen betroffen. In der Abenddämmerung erreichten wir Sackheim.

Auch hier ein Bild der Trostlosigkeit. Die einst sorgfältig gepflegten Wege und Gassen waren mit Unrat überhäuft. Runde Türen hingen in den Angeln und quietschten bei jedem Windstoß. Einsam rollte ein halb zerbrochener hölzener Eimer über die Gasse.

Von den einstigen Bewohnern zeugten nur die in der Hast zurückgelassenen Dinge. Die Hobbits waren sehr still geworden. Ihre Augen suchten nach etwas Bekanntem, woran sie sich festhalten konnten. Doch nichts war mehr übrig von der heilen, beschaulichen Welt der Auenländer.

„Es muss doch noch etwas geben, was nicht zu Bruch gegangen ist", stieß Samweis verzweifelt hervor. Legolas legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie sind geflohen, tapferer Samweis", sagte er und wies auf die Spuren, „die meisten sollten also am Leben sein. Vielleicht sind sie nach Westen gegangen, um in den Bergen Zuflucht zu finden."

„Nein!", schüttelte Peregrin energisch den Kopf, „wir Auenländer flüchten nicht in die Berge." „Stimmt", bestätigte Meriadoc, „wir haben unsere eigenen Stätten, wo wir uns verstecken können."

Samweis merkte auf. Er schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. „Warum habe ich nicht daran gedacht", entfuhr es ihm zerknirscht, „was meint ihr, Pippin? Merry? Eher die Marschen oder eher den Wald?" Peregrin überlegte kurz. „Die Sackheimer werden eher zu den Marschen gegangen sein", sagte er dann, „wenn dieser Grima sich in Buckelstadt eingenistet hat, dann wäre der Wald keine gute Wahl." Meriadoc nickte zustimmend. „Ich denke auch eher bei den Marschen", bekräftigte er, „wir sollten dahin gehen."

„Aber erst sollten wir schauen, ob die Sackheim-Beutlins noch was in der Speisekammer gelassen haben", unterbrach ihn Peregrin, „mein Magen würde sich über was anständiges zu Essen wirklich freuen." Kopfschüttelnd schaute ich zu Anordil. Wie konnte dieser Hobbit noch ans Essen denken, während das Auenland in Schutt und Asche lag? Anordil lachte leise. „Dann sollten wir uns eilen", sagte Luvalaes schmunzelnd, „damit ihr den Mäusen noch ein paar Krumen abjagen könnt."

Meriadoc und Peregrin gingen voran. Zielsicher fanden sie den Groß-Smial, in der die Sackheim-Beutlins ihr Zuhause hatten. Wohlgemerkt hatten, denn auch hier hing die Tür schief in den Angeln und schon länger schien sich niemand mehr um die Behausung gekümmert zu haben.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass die Hobbits hier noch was finden?", fragte ich Anordil leise auf Sindarin. In seinen Augen blitzte es vergnügt. „Wenn jemand etwas Essbares in dem Schutt findet, dann sind es Hobbits", antwortete er trocken.

Wie Wiesel durchforsteten die drei jeden Winkel und tatsächlich schleppten sie noch genügend Zeugs an, dass wir nicht nur für diesen Abend reichlich zu Essen hatten. Was nach dem Mahl noch übrig war, wurde sorgfältig eingepackt.

Der nächste Morgen brach kühl und windig an. Genau das richtige Wetter, um die Marschen aufzusuchen, dachte ich bei mir, während ich meinen Umhang eng um mich schlang. Wortlos brachen wir auf. Noch war Luvalaes an der Spitze unseres kleinen Trosses. Doch schon bald gesellten sich die drei Hobbits dazu. Sie waren sichtlich aufgeregt. Nur Thinroval lächelte vielsagend in sich hinein.

„Was lächelst du so?", fragte ich ihn leise auf Sindarin. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Die Auenländer hier", er deutete verstohlen auf die drei Hobbits, „denken, dass ihre Zufluchten geheim sind, dabei kennt unser Volk sie schon seit langem." Verwundert schaute ich ihn an. „Warum sagst du dann nichts?", fragte ich weiter. „Sie sind stolz", wiederholte er schlicht, „außerdem müssen sie ja nicht wissen, dass ich schon einige Male unter ihnen gewandelt bin in der letzten Zeit."

Ein gewisser Mr. Spock wäre erfreut über das Hochziehen meiner Augenbraue gewesen. „Wer sonst hätte ihnen gewisse Dinge einflüstern können?", ergänzte Thinroval lässig. Ich knuffte ihn kurz freundschaftlich. „Ihr Elben seid wahrlich das hinterhältigste Volk, dass ich je kennen gelernt habe", murmelte ich, „nicht einmal die Zwerge sind so ..." Mir fehlten die Worte, um auszudrücken, was ich empfand. „... so intrigant", half Anordil mir aus, der zu uns aufgeschlossen war. „Das Wort trifft es nicht ganz, aber kommt dem schon sehr nahe, was ich denke", erwiderte ich gedehnt. Sichtlich vergnügt setzten die Elben ihren Weg fort. Ich folgte eher kopfschüttelnd.

Bald war es Mittag. Wir kamen sehr gut voran. Auch wenn wir unterwegs einer Orkpatrouille ausweichen mussten. Diese waren allerdings nur wenig aufmerksam gewesen. Ihre Nachlässigkeit hätte sie beinahe ihr Leben gekostet. Doch wir wollten unauffällig unser Ziel erreichen, daher ließen wir sie unbehelligt passieren.

Gegen Abend erreichten wir die kleinen Hügel, die das südliche Ende der Oberbronnmarschen bildeten. Sanft geschwungen gingen sie schließlich in die eigentliche Marschlandschaft über. Halbhohe Büsche und viel Geröll mit kleineren Felsen durchsetzt bestimmten das Landschaftsbild. Ab und zu wuchsen schilfähnliche Gräser in hohen Büscheln. Unsere drei Hobbitfreunde strebten auf einen Hügel in der Mitte des Feldes zu.

Ein greller Pfiff fuhr mir durch Mark und Bein. Unwillkürlich zuckte ich zusammen. Meine Hand fand automatisch den Schwertgriff. Doch unsere Hobbits eilten unbeirrt, sogar eher freudig auf die mit Büschen bedeckte Flanke des einen Hügels zu. Ein Hobbit trat hervor. Zu meiner Freude und Überraschung erkannte ich Gunerbin Flinkwiesel. Er war einer der Hobbits, denen wir vor etlichen Sonnenläufen begegnet waren.

„Was für eine Freude Euch zu sehen, Gunerbin Flinkwiesel", platzte es aus mir heraus, „wo sind Eure Freunde Merebrin Immergrün und Fennymore Starkbein?" Vor Überraschung ließ er seine geladene Schleuder fallen. „Oh, oh, oh,", stieß er hervor und rieb sich ungläubig die Augen, „Herrin Arwen und Herr Anordil!!! Ich hatte nicht mehr geglaubt euch wiederzusehen."

Freudestrahlend kam er auf uns zu. Seine Kleidung war nicht mehr so gepflegt, wie wir es von ihm gewohnt waren. Etliche grob geflickte Risse zierten sein Gewand. Auch wirkte er hagerer, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Offenbar hatten die Entbehrungen der letzten Wochen an ihm gezehrt.

„Seid willkommen im Hügel der letzten Hoffnung", begrüßte er uns. „Hügel der letzten Hoffnung?", wiederholte Luvalaes sarkastisch, „seid Ihr schon so hoffnungslos?" Gunerbin verbeugte sich energisch. „Oh, nein, Herr Elb", erwiderte er stolz, „von hier aus werden wir das Auenland von diesen stinkenden Orks befreien. – Kommt nur herein. Elb oder Auenländer. Ihr seid willkommen!" Einladend deutete er auf einen Felsen hinter sich.

„Es hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn du uns nicht willkommen geheißen hättest, Gunerbin Flinkwiesel", maulte Peregrin Tuk, „schließlich kaufen wir Tuks jeden Sonnenlauf das Bier deines Herrn Vater." „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann ich dich wiedersehe, Pippin Tuk", konterte Gunerbin, „deinen letzten Streich hat mir mein Herr Vater sehr übel genommen. Du kommst mir gerade Recht." Mit finsterer Miene trat er auf Peregrin zu.

„Für solch kleinliches Geplänkel ist nicht die Zeit", fuhr Samweis scharf dazwischen, „ich bin zwar nur ein Gärtner, aber ..." „... ich weiß, wann man zeigen muss ein Mann zu sein", ergänzte Meriadoc seufzend, „also lasst uns friedlich alle den Hügel betreten. – Gunerbin, sind noch andere aus Buckelstadt, Michelbinge oder gar Hobbingen drinnen?"

Gunerbin nickte. „Auch deine Familie haben wir beliefert, Merry Brandybock", erkannte er ihn, „ja, es sind noch etliche aus Michelbinge und Hobbingen. Auch aus den anderen Dörfern. Aus Sackheim sind viele da." „Weißt du ob die Hüttingers in Sicherheit sind?", fragte Samweis hoffnungsvoll.

„Oh, ja", Gunerbin nickte freudig, „der alte Hüttinger samt seiner Familie sind bei guter Gesundheit. Wären Rosies Kochkünste nicht, würden wir schon längst am Hungertuch nagen." Das erste Mal seit langem sah ich aufrichtige Freude auf Samweis' Gesicht.

Ungeduldig schob Gunerbin die drei Hobbits auf den einen Felsen des Hügels zu. Als ich näher trat, sah ich, dass sich dahinter eine Spalte auftat, durch die man einen düsteren Gang betreten konnte. Diesem folgten wir, bis wir auf einen kleinen Saal trafen, in dem sich schon etliche Hobbits eingefunden hatten.

Mit einem lauten Aufschrei stürzte sich eine junge Hobbitdame auf Samweis und umarmte ihn heftig. „In was für Abenteuer hast du dich gestürzt, Samweis Gamdschie", schimpfte sie mit heller Stimme, „warum bist du nur Herrn Frodo gefolgt!? – Weißt du eigentlich, was für eine Angst ich um dich ausgestanden habe???? – Wo ist Herr Frodo überhaupt?"

Mit hochrotem Kopf schob Samweis das aufgeregte Bündel Hobbitfrau von sich weg, die als Antwort darauf energisch ihre Händen in die Hüften stemmte. Das dunkelblaue wollene Kleid war vielfach geflickt, aber sehr sauber. Selbst die Bluse unter ihrem Mieder wirkte frisch gewaschen. Auf ihrer Schürze dagegen hatten sich zahlreiche Flecken eingefunden, wohl, weil sie bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch am Kessel gestanden hatte. „Ich habe nur meine Pflicht erfüllt", erwiderte Samweis schlicht und fuhr leiser fort, „außerdem ist Herr Frodo von uns gegangen."

Entgeistert starrte die Hobbitdame ihn an, während sie die Hände vor ihren Mund legte. Ihre wilden Locken ringelten sich widerspenstig um ihr von der Hitze gerötetes Gesicht. „Von uns gegangen?", wiederholte sie schockiert, „Herr Frodo war doch noch jung!" „Das Schicksal macht vor niemandem halt", stieß Samweis beinahe tonlos hervor. Schmerzvoll blickte er sie an.

„Aber man kann das Schicksal ändern", sagte die Hobbitdame energisch, „so wahr ich Rosie Hüttinger heiße!" Resolut stemmte sie ihre Hände erneut in die Hüften. Ihre Augen blitzten. So klein dieses Persönchen war, um nichts in der Welt mochte ich mich jetzt mit ihr anlegen. „Kommt erst einmal herein", unterbrach eine dunklere Stimme Rosies Wortschwall, „ihr müsst hungrig und müde sein." Dankbar sah ich zu der unscheinbaren Hobbitfrau, von der diese Worte kamen und nahm das Stück Brot von ihr entgegen, welches sie mir reichte. Es war zwar hart, aber mit viel Wasser sowie einem Napf heißer Suppe konnte man es genießen. Auch die übrigen erhielten etwas Essbares.

Beim Mahl konnten wir uns ein Bild von den geflüchteten Auenländern machen. Sie leisteten erbitterten Widerstand, aber mit nur eingeschränktem Erfolg. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie einen guten Sieg benötigten, um weiterhin motiviert zu bleiben. Das war nun unsere vornehmlichste Aufgabe. Kaum dass wir den Hügel erreicht hatten, begannen wir mit unserer Arbeit.

Eigentlich waren wir viel zu wenige, als das wir eine Chance gegen die Überzahl der Orks gehabt hätten. Doch unser Vorteil lag darin, dass wir überraschend auftauchen und wieder verschwinden konnten. Die Ortskenntnisse der Hobbits waren hierbei von entscheidendem Nutzen, wie auch ihre Zielsicherheit mit der Schleuder. Immer öfter gelang es uns die Orks empfindlich zu treffen und immer mehr staute sich der Unmut in ihnen über die Unfähigkeit ihres Anführers Grima. Die Hobbits jedoch staunten über die Führungsqualitäten, die in Samweis Gamdschie zum Vorschein kamen. Aus dem schüchternen Gärtner entwickelte sich ein umsichtiger Kämpfer.

Dann endlich war es soweit. Der entscheidende Schlag stand bevor. In den frühen Morgenstunden breitete sich Unruhe im Hügel aus. Schon bald würden wir mit einer Gruppe Hobbits Richtung Buckelstadt aufbrechen. Dorthin hatte sich Grima zurückgezogen. Seit er Kampf um Kampf verlor, hatte er sich dort regelrecht verschanzt. Es galt ihn hervorzulocken und dann kampfunfähig zu machen. Wenn er erst einmal besiegt war, gab es nichts mehr, was die Orks zusammenhielt. Ihre Kampfkraft beruhte auf einer funktionierenden Befehlskette. Da diese schon mehrfach nachhaltig geschwächt und unterbrochen worden war, konnte man bereits jetzt die Konfusion innerhalb der Kampfverbände erkennen.

Wir warteten draußen auf die Hobbits, die mit uns reisen sollten. Samweis war der erste, der zu uns stieß. Rosie stand im Schutz des Felsens und schaute ihm besorgt nach, bevor sie sich einen Ruck gab und in den Hügel zurückkehrte. Ihr war bewusst, auf welche Gefahr sich Samweis einließ.

Nach und nach trafen die anderen ein, Meriadoc, Peregrin, Gunerbin, Merebrin und Fennymore. Kurz nach ihnen kamen noch ein paar andere Hobbits, die ich nicht kannte. Zusammen bildeten wir eine doch recht große Gruppe. Kaum war der letzte eingetroffen, da ging es auch schon los. Schweigend, wie man es von den lebhaften Hobbits nicht gewohnt war, schlugen wir den Weg Richtung Buckelstadt ein.

Die Landschaft war trostlos. Je näher wir dem Grünbergland kamen, desto stärker wurde die Zerstörung. Um nicht zu früh den Orks aufzufallen, näherten wir uns von Weidengrund aus. Im Schutze des kleinen Wäldchens hinter dem verlassenen Dorf, schlugen wir unser Lager auf. Bis jetzt waren die Bäume dem Zerstörungstrieb der Orks nicht zum Opfer gefallen. Im Schatten des Blattwerkes harrten wir bis zum nächsten Morgen aus.

Luvalaes entfernte sich gegen Mitternacht, um die Lage zu erkunden. Mit ihm ging Thinroval. Er wollte sich mit seinen Kriegern südwestlich von Buckelstadt treffen. Von dort aus sollte sein Angriff erfolgen. In der Morgendämmerung kehrte Luvalaes zurück. Aus dem Nebel kommend, erschien er beinahe wie ein Geist. Fennymore zuckte sichtlich zusammen, als er neben ihn trat.

„Bei allen guten Geistern, Herr Elb", hauchte er mit bleichem Gesicht, „Ihr lasst mich um etliche Sonnenläufe altern." „Euch bleibt noch genügend Zeit", konterte Luvalaes lächelnd, „so schnell sterben die Auenländer nicht."

„Wie ist die Lage in Buckelstadt", fragte Anordil dazwischen. Legolas war mit Gimli dazu getreten. Der Zwerg stützte sich mit grimmigem Gesicht auf eine seiner schweren Äxte. Auch Samweis, Meriadoc und Peregrin hörten gespannt zu.

Luvalaes wies in den Nebel. „Die Orks sind nachlässig", sagte er ruhig, „ und die Verteidigungsmauern schwach. Sie geben sich keine Mühe. Grima verlässt sich auf die Stärke der Orks und ihre Überlegenheit gegenüber den Auenländern." „Ein schwerer Fehler", knurrte Samweis entschlossen, „werter Herr Luvalaes, habt Ihr vielleicht bemerkt, ob die Felsengruppe an der Auenbronnmühle bewacht wird?" „Ihr meint den kleinen Felsengang an der kleinen Staustufe", schmunzelte Luvalaes fragend, während Meriadoc heftig ausatmete.

Samweis war mittlerweile derartige Überraschungen gewöhnt. „Ja, Herr Luvalaes, genau den meine ich", sagte er daher recht ruhig. „Kein Ork hat den Felsen Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt", schnaubte Luvalaes verächtlich, „der Gang ist frei."

„Dann sollten wir uns aufmachen", unterbrach Legolas, „von dort aus können wir uns noch einmal einen Überblick verschaffen." „So ist es", nickte Luvalaes, „ich war bis in das Backhaus in Buckelstadt gelangt. Es ist verlassen. In den Nachtstunden herrschte nur mäßiges Treiben in der Stadt. Aber es waren kaum Auenländer zu sehen. Diejenigen, die ich sah, waren in Ketten und wurden durch die Gassen getrieben, wie Vieh. Doch offenbar ist Grima in der Stadt. An einer Türe, die wohl in eine große Behausung führte, sah ich Uruk-Hai mit dem Zeichen der weißen Hand."

„Ich denke Saruman ist tot?", entfuhr es mir. Luvalaes nickte. „Der weiße Zauberer ist tot", bestätigte er, „aber Grima bedient sich seiner Machtinsignien, um die Orks bei Laune zu halten." „Ein weiterer Fehler in seinem Denken", stieß Anordil hervor, „er wird es nicht mehr lange schaffen, die Uruk-hai zu täuschen. Im Gegensatz zu den normalen Orks besitzen diese ein wenig Verstand."

„Verstand bei Orks!", schüttelte Gimli den Kopf, „na so was! Im Ringkrieg haben sie jedenfalls wenig Verstand gezeigt. – Worauf warten wir dann noch? Lasst uns Orks jagen." Grimmig schüttelte er seine Axt.

Wenige Minuten später brachen wir auf. Der Morgennebel hatte uns schon bald vollständig verschluckt. Wie Schatten bewegten wir uns. Geschützt durch den Dunstschleier erreichten wir das reich bewaldete Grünbergland. Bald jedoch wich der Nebel einem für die Jahreszeit zu kalten Herbsttag. Die Blätter der vereinzelt noch intakten Bäume zeigten sich bunt verfärbt. Die übrigen Bäume wiesen ein trostloses Grau mit bröckeligen Blättern auf.

„Das Auenland wird hungern müssen, wenn Grima bezwungen ist", murmelte Samweis traurig, „diesen Sonnenlauf werden wir keine Ernte einbringen." „Ihr werdet zwar den Gürtel etwas enger schnallen müssen, Herr Hobbit", antwortete Gimli leise, „aber Hunger leiden wird das Auenland nicht. Wir Zwerge haben genug gehortet, dass auch ein paar Hobbits mit über den Winter kommen können." „Gimli hat Recht", bestätigte Legolas, „wenn das Auenland befreit ist, wird es sich auch König Aragorn nicht nehmen lassen, dem kleinen Volk zu helfen. Und auch auf das Elbenvolk könnt ihr euch verlassen. – Niemand wird im ersten Winter nach dem Fall Saurons darben müssen."

„Wir nähern uns der Auenbronnmühle, seid ruhig", mahnte Anordil und wies nach vorne. Kaum hatte er die Worte gesprochen, als wir auch schon knackende Geräusch hörten. Rasch versteckten wir uns so gut es ging. Kaum war der letzte von uns außer Sicht, als ein Trupp Orks den Weg entlang kam. In ungeordneten Reihen wanderten sie lärmend über den zertrampelten Pfad. Fragend schaute ich zu Anordil und Luvalaes. Sie bedeuteten uns jedoch ruhig zu bleiben. Nicht angreifen, signalisierte ein Handzeichen von Luvalaes stumm. So ließen wir die Orks unbehelligt an uns vorüber ziehen. Ob sie wohl ahnten, wie nahe sie dem Tode waren?

Regungslos harrten wir aus, bis wir keinen Laut mehr von ihnen hören konnten. Erst dann kamen wir aus den Büschen. Anordils Augen blickten zu Legolas. Dieser nickte kurz stumm und huschte hinter den Orks her. „Wir können weitergehen", sagte Anordil zu uns, „Legolas wird uns sichern."

Vorsichtiger geworden, gingen wir weiter. Schon bald sahen wir die Auenbronnmühle vor uns liegen. Sie war von Bäumen umgeben. Die Staustufe, aus der das Wasser auf die Schaufeln des Mühlrades floss, war zerstört. Ebenso das Mühlrad. Nur noch die Hälfte davon war übrig.

„Wir warten hier auf Legolas und auf Thinrovals Boten", wies Anordil an. Ich ging durch die schief in den Angeln hängende Türe ins Innere der Mühle. Hinter der Tür lag ein Gang, dessen Boden aus gestampftem Lehm bestand. Die Wände waren ebenfalls mit Lehm verputzt. Auf dem Boden rollten dicke Staubflocken. Es war offensichtlich, dass die Mühle schon längere Zeit nicht mehr in Betrieb war.

Im Erdgeschoss gab es drei Zimmer. Eines davon schien dem Handel vorbehalten zu sein, denn hier stapelten sich prall gefüllte, muffig riechende Säcke an der einen Wand, während an der anderen eine Waage mit Gewichten stand. An einem zu unterst liegenden Sack war eine Ecke aufgeknabbert. Die herausgekullerten Körner lagen verstreut. Mit leisem Fiepen huschten ein paar Mäuse von dannen.

Ich sah, wie sich die Hobbits betroffen anblickten. Ihnen musste das Herz brechen bei dem Anblick verdorbener Lebensmittel, so gerne, wie sie aßen. Das schmale Fenster war, wie in den übrigen Räumen auch mit einem dünnen Stoff verhangen. Das Licht von außen wurde dadurch stark abgeschwächt. Der nächste Raum enthielt in der Mitte den Mühlstein. Es lag immer noch altes Mehl darauf, welches nicht weggefegt worden war. Im dritten Raum lagerten Säcke mit Mehl. Auch hier tummelte sich bereits das Ungeziefer. Zu allem Überfluss gab es hier, wie auch in den anderen Räumen, noch zahllose Spinnweben, die traurig von der Decke hingen. Von hier aus führte eine Tür in das Nebengebäude, welches in den Hügel hineingebaut war. Eine grobe Inspektion bestätigte die Vermutung, dass dies die Wohnräume des Müllers und seiner Familie gewesen sein mussten.

Gegen Abend stieß Legolas wieder zu uns. „Die Orks sind Richtung des alten Waldes gegangen", berichtete er, „sie werden nicht so rasch zurückkehren." „Wenn wir Glück haben wird sich der Alte Wald um sie kümmern", warf Peregrin ein, „dann sind wir wieder ein paar von denen los."

„Wir müssen die Nacht über hier rasten", sagte Luvalaes, „von Thinroval ist noch keine Nachricht eingetroffen." „Dürfen wir Feuer machen?", fragte Peregrin dazwischen, „eine richtig gute Mahlzeit wäre doch schön." Seine Augen leuchteten bereits in Vorfreude auf was warmes zu Essen. „Das geht nicht", unterbrach Samweis, bevor Luvalaes eine Antwort geben konnte, „wir sind viel zu nahe an Buckelstadt. Man könnte den Rauch sehen. Kein Feuer – keine warme Mahlzeit. Wenn wir Buckelstadt befreit haben, können wir immer noch Eintopf kochen."

Die Hobbits sahen ihn überrascht an. Peregrin holte Luft, um etwas zu erwidern, doch ein kräftiger Knuff von Meriadoc brachte ihn zum Schweigen. „War ja nur ein Vorschlag", sagte er stattdessen kleinlaut.

„Ein Vorschlag, der durchaus gut wäre, wenn nicht so viele Orks in der Nähe wären", beschwichtigte Anordil, „aber Lembas und Wasser werden für heute auch genügen." Nachdem dies geklärt war, suchten wir uns ein relativ bequemes Plätzchen, um die Nacht zu verbringen. Ich zog es vor, recht weit weg von den Getreidesäcken zu verbringen, denn auf nächtlichen Besuch auf vier kleinen Pfötchen legte ich keinen gesteigerten Wert.

Wir hatten unsere Lager kaum aufgeschlagen, als Legolas einen leisen Pfiff ertönen ließ. Jemand näherte sich der Mühle. Rasch nahmen wir unsere Waffen in die Hand, doch schon einige Sekunden später gab es Entwarnung. Luvalaes, Anordil und ich erkannten Sarnaith, einen der Krieger, die unter Thinrovals Kommando standen. Dieser grüßte knapp, als er die Mühle betrat.

„Hauptmann Thinroval ist auf dem vorgesehenen Platz", berichtete er, „wir warten auf das Kommando zum Angriff." Luvalaes nickte zufrieden. „Sehr schön", er schnurrte fast dabei, „morgen früh werden wir in der Stadt sein. Thinroval soll sich bereithalten." Sarnaith verbeugte sich knapp und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Wie ist die Lage in der Stadt?", fragte ich dazwischen, „konntet Ihr etwas in Erfahrung bringen?" „Unverändert, berichteten die Späher", antwortete Sarnaith, „Grima hat sich offenbar im Bürgermeisterhaus verschanzt. Soviel wir herausfinden konnten, hat er einige Hobbits, unter ihnen den Thain Tuk, ins Kellergewölbe gesperrt." „Geht es ihnen gut?", unterbrach ihn Meriadoc angespannt, während Peregrin die Luft anhielt.

Sarnaith nickte. „Soviel wir wissen, leben sie noch", erwiderte er ausweichend, „es war nicht leicht, etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen. Was von den Orks zu hören war, lässt zumindest den Schluss zu, dass Grima wohl den Verstand verloren hat." Luvalaes lächelte zufrieden. „Das würde die völlig planlose Führung erklären", sagte er. „Was für eine Führung?", fragte Legolas zynisch, „alles deutet darauf hin, dass dieser Grima nicht den blassesten Schimmer einer Ahnung von Strategie hat."

„Aber ihre werte Hoheit haben diese wohl mit der Muttermilch aufgesogen?", stichelte Gimli. So arrogant wie möglich schaute Legolas auf ihn herab. „Jeder Krieger sollte ausreichende Kenntnisse der strategischen Kriegsführung erhalten haben", dozierte er, „oder handhabt ihr Zwerge das etwa anders? – Ach ja, ich vergaß. Bei euch Zwergen kümmern sich die alten Weiber mit dem Waschknüppel um die Strategie." Ein beleidigtes Grummeln entfuhr Gimli. „Unsere ehrenwerten Frauen haben zumindest mehr Mumm in den waschknüppelschwingenden Armen, als ihr zarten Elblein euch vorstellen könnt", knurrte er zurück.

„Konzentrieren wir uns auf das Wesentliche", unterbrach Anordil und wandte sich an seinen Bruder, „Luvalaes, wir müssen kurz nach Mitternacht aufbrechen. Sorge dafür, das alle bereit sind." Sarnaith deutete er mit einer knappen Geste zu gehen. Dieser verbeugte sich kurz, bevor er wie ein Geist in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Dann sah Anordil die Hobbits an. „Schlaft noch ein wenig", befahl er, „der morgige Tag wird anstrengend." Ohne zu murren, folgten wir alle seinen Worten. Ich konnte allerdings kaum Schlaf finden. Recht ruhelos wälzte ich mich auf dem harten Boden. Ich war wohl gerade eingedöst, als ein leiser Pfiff uns weckte. Automatisch langte ich zu meinem Schwert. Ein gedämpftes Lachen stoppte meine Bewegung. „Kein Gegner in Sicht", hörte ich Anordils Stimme, „aber wir müssen aufbrechen."

Ich rappelte mich hoch. Während ich noch den Schlaf aus den Augen vertrieb, schüttelte ich meinen Umhang aus und rückte meine Waffen an den richtigen Platz. „Eilt euch", mahnte Luvalaes streng, „wir müssen los."

So rasch es ging, sammelten wir uns. Dann ging es los. Samweis und Luvalaes führten unsere Gruppe zu der ehemaligen Staustufe. An einer felsigeren Stelle, führte er uns in das seichte Uferwasser. Versteckt zwischen den Felsen und geschützt durch einen Überhang aus schnellwachsendem Efeu, bemerkte man den Höhleneingang im letzten Augenblick. Er war schmal, so schmal, dass eigentlich nur ein Hobbit eine Chance hatte hineinzuschlüpfen. Ich zweifelte daran, ob es uns gelingen würde, hindurch zu kommen. Gimli besah sich das Ganz skeptisch. Auch er schien ähnliche Überlegungen zu hegen.

„Es ist zwar sehr eng", erklärte Luvalaes, als er unsere Blicke bemerkte, „aber der Gang dahinter wird nach ein paar Schritten breiter." Dann zwängte er sich hindurch. Er musste sich stark bücken, um nicht an den Fels zu stoßen. Die Hobbits folgten ihm. Diese hatten keine Schwierigkeiten.

Mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung wollte ich Gimli den Vortritt lassen. „Das geht nicht, Herrin", knurrte er, „auch wenn ich ein Zwerg bin, bin ich durchaus höflich und lasse Euch voraus gehen." „Nun, denn, Herr Zwerg", sagte ich, „wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite."

Ich nahm die beiden Schwerter vom Rücken sowie Köcher und Bogen. Es war nicht leicht alles in der Hand zu tragen, doch es blieb mir keine Wahl, wenn ich durch diese Spalte wollte. Mit der rechten Seite voran beugte ich mich etwas, damit ich nicht mit dem Kopf an die Decke stieß. Mit einem leisen Fluchen zwängte ich mich hindurch. Mittendrin hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es nicht vorwärts und nicht rückwärts ging. Verbissen kämpfte ich mich voran. Warum nur ist es den Elben so leicht gefallen hier durchzukommen, fragte ich mich, sie waren doch durch die Bank größer als ich! Aber dann fühlte ich eine Hand, die mich packte und nach vorne zog. Anordil half mir aus der Spalte heraus.

„Erinnert mich etwas an die Höhlentour in Rohan", grummelte ich, während ich mir den Felsenstaub von meinem Gewand klopfte. „In Rohan waren die Gänge allerdings etwas breiter, dafür aber länger", konterte Anordil lachend. Hinter mir hörte ich ein Ächzen und Schimpfen.

„Das kann nur Gimli sein", stellte ich trocken fest. „Er passt offenbar nicht durch", kommentierte Meriadoc die Laute. „Wohl doch zuviel gegessen, der Gute", meinte Peregrin, als der blonde Schopf von Legolas auftauchte.

„Gimli und ich werden uns Thinrovals Kriegern anschließen", erklärte er, „er passt nicht durch die Spalte." „Sie lagern südwestlich von Buckelstadt", sagte Anordil, „Thinroval wird euch erkennen." Legolas nickte nur kurz verstehend, bevor er sich erneut durch die Spalte zwängte.

Luvalaes hatte in der Zwischenzeit ein paar Fackeln verteilt, die in einer Kiste lagen. „Wir brauchen nur eine", meinte Anordil. „Die restlichen sind für später", sagte Luvalaes, „wir werden sie in Buckelstadt vielleicht noch brauchen können." Er entzündete eine der Fackeln und reichte sie Anordil. Kaum hatte er sie in der Hand, so wandte er sich auch dem rechten der beiden Gänge zu und verschwand darin. Wir folgten ihm leise.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich bei mir ein Gefühl der Beklemmung einstellte. Ich mochte diese engen Gänge nicht. Die Hobbits vor mir hatten keine Probleme. Sie passten bequem hindurch und hatten sogar noch ein bisschen Platz. Aber ich blieb ständig an der groben Felswand hängen. Andauernd stieß ich mich irgendwo oder musste mich durch ein engeres Gangstück zwängen.

Doch bevor mir tatsächlich klaustrophobische Anwandlungen kamen, weitete sich der Gang vor uns. „Wir sind unterhalb des großen Backhauses in Buckelstadt", flüsterte Luvalaes, „dort vorne müssen wir die Leiter hinauf." „Sieh nach, ob das Backhaus immer noch unbewohnt ist", warf Anordil ein. Luvalaes nickte und kletterte behände die reichlich grob gezimmerte Leiter hinauf. Sie schien schon alt zu sein, obwohl sie keineswegs morsch wirkte. Nach einer Weile steckte er den Kopf hinunter. „Alles in Ordnung", sagte er im normalen Tonfall, „kein Ork weit und breit."

Etwas entspannter, doch immer noch mit der notwendigen Prise Vorsicht, kletterten wir die Leiter hinauf. Oben kamen wir in einem Raum heraus, der wohl mehr als Lager genutzt wurde. Auch hier sahen wir zahlreiche Säcke mit verdorbenem Mehl. Im Nebenraum standen drei große Backtröge, in denen noch vertrockneter Teig klebte. Offenbar waren die Betreiber des Backhauses von ihrer Arbeit vertrieben worden, ohne sie beenden zu können. Jedenfalls durchdrang der säuerlich faulige Geruch nach verdorbenem Teig das gesamte Backhaus.

Von draußen drang Lärm zu uns herein. Ich hielt meine Hände in Reichweite meiner Waffen. Mein Puls stieg merklich an. Luvalaes ging lautlos zu einem der verhangenen runden Fenster. Vorsichtig spähte er hinaus. „Es dämmert bereits", sagte er leise, „draußen kehrt Ruhe ein." Ruhe? Na ja, wenn man das ganze vom Orkstandpunkt aus betrachtete, mochte er vielleicht Recht haben, aber als Ruhe konnte ich diesen undefinierbaren Lärm nicht bezeichnen.

Anordil trat neben Luvalaes und sah ebenfalls hinaus. „Hm", ließ er verlauten, „von hier aus haben wir einen wirklich guten Blick auf Buckelstadt ..." „... so können wir uns mit dem Gelände vertraut machen, ohne einen Fuß hinaussetzen zu müssen", ergänzte Luvalaes trocken.

Neugierig schlich ich mich zu den beiden. Mit äußerster Vorsicht lugte ich hinaus. Tatsächlich konnten wir einen Großteil der Stadt überblicken. Buckelstadt lag vor uns ausgebreitet. Das Backhaus war an eine Seite der Stadt gebaut worden. In einigem Abstand dazu stand das nächste Haus. Freistehende Häuser mischten sich mit denen, die in die Erde hineingebaut waren. Es erstaunte mich immer wieder, dass die Hobbits nicht nur Häuser in die Erde gruben, sondern auch auf offenem Gelände bauten. Aber allen gemeinsam war die halbrunde Türe und die rundlichen Fenster. Jedoch störten die Orks, die lärmend durch die Gassen zogen, das Gesamtbild empfindlich.

Zum Glück kam keiner von ihnen auf die Idee in dem verlassen daliegenden Backhaus nachzusehen. Auch ließen die Aktivitäten mit dem steten Aufgehen der Sonne drastisch nach. Offenbar zogen die Orks es vor, schützendes Dunkel aufzusuchen. Trotzdem war Buckelstadt eine Stadt der Orks geworden. Von unserem Standpunkt aus hatten wir einen guten Blick zum Groß-Smial der Tuks, dem Bürgermeisterhaus von Buckelstadt. Es wurde von zahlreichen Orks bewacht.

Die Orks, die offenbar zu nichts nützlichem eingeteilt waren, beschäftigten sich , wie Orks sich eben beschäftigen - Schlägereien, Streitigkeiten, Nahrung beschaffen. Doch es war wohl noch genügend Vieh vorhanden, so dass sie sich nicht an den gefangenen Hobbits gütlich taten.

„Oder diese Kreaturen denken, dass an uns nicht viel dran ist", flüsterte Samweis mir zu, der meine Gedankengänge wohl nachvollziehen konnte. Er war neben mich getreten und lauschte angewidert dem verhallenden Lärm der Orks. „Oder sie haben den Befehl keinen Auenländer zu verspeisen", konterte ich und sah ihn an. „Möglich", entgegnete er knapp. Dann zog er sich wieder zurück zu seinen Freunden.

Als sich die Sonne der Mittagsstunde näherte, begannen unsere Vorbereitungen. Jeder ging auf den Posten, der ihm zugestimmt war. Dann warteten wir. Schließlich war es soweit. Ein brennender Pfeil schlug zischend in einen der zahlreichen verstreuten Heuballen ein, die keiner weggeräumt hatte. Ein grober Fehler, wie sich jetzt herausstellte.

Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später stand der Ballen in hellen Flammen. Dies war das Zeichen für Thinrovals Krieger. Wir brauchten auch nicht lange zu warten, bis wir das Hornsignal Cilliens hörten. Kampfeslärm erhob sich von der Verteidigungsmauer. Da Thinroval die Schwachstellen herausgefunden hatte, konnten die angreifenden Elben rasch Erfolge erzielen. Orks hasteten von allen Seiten auf die Mauern zu. Man sah ihnen an, dass das Sonnenlicht sie quälte.

Erst als die Uruk-Hai eingriffen, kam unser Angriff. Von den gezielten Schüssen aus den Schleudern der Hobbits verwirrt, suchten sie eine Möglichkeit sich zu verteidigen, doch die meisten fielen unseren Pfeilen zum Opfer. Der nachfolgende Kampf Mann gegen Ork gestaltete sich als sehr schnell. Die Sonne war noch nicht viel weitergewandert, als die Stadt sich wieder in Hobbithänden befand.

Grima hatte dabei sein Heil in der Flucht versucht. Doch diesmal kam er nicht zu den Stadtmauern hinaus. Vor dem Westlichen Tor wurde er gestellt. Seine Augen blickten wirr aus dem abgemagerten Gesicht hervor. Seine Haare fielen verfilzt und fettig auf den von Motten zerfressenen Fellmantel. Er machte eher den Eindruck einer übergroßen Ratte, denn eines Menschen. Und so wurde er auch behandelt. Unter einem Hagel von Steinen hauchte er sein Leben aus. Kein schöner Tod, doch er hatte ihn wohl verdient.

Sobald die überlebenden Orks und Uruk-Hai mitbekamen, dass ihr Anführer und somit ihre Verbindung zu Saruman verschied, trachteten sie danach zu entkommen. Einigen gelang es, doch der größte Teil hauchte sein Leben unter den blitzenden Schwertern der Elben aus, oder wurden ebenfalls gesteinigt.

Am Abend gehörte Buckelstadt wieder den Hobbits. Die Gefangenen wurden befreit und die Erleichterung war nahezu spürbar. Als Peregrin in den Armen seines Vaters lag, kamen mir beinahe die Tränen. Doch so herzergreifend sich das Wiedersehen auch gestaltete, ich war nicht fähig eine wirkliche Regung zu zeigen. Das viele Blutvergießen hatte mich stumpf gemacht. Erst als Anordil mich umarmte taute ich auf. „Ist es nun vorbei?", fragte ich zaghaft. Er lächelte sanft. „Nun ist es wohl vorbei", antwortete er zärtlich. Wir gingen zurück in das Backhaus. Dem einzigen Ort zurzeit, wo sich niemand aufhielt. Ich konnte es auch niemandem verdenken. Aber das war mir egal. Abgeschirmt von den Blicken anderer konnte ich hier meinen Tränen freien Lauf lassen. Ich heulte und schluchzte erbärmlich. Alles, was sich aufgestaut hatte, brach aus mir heraus. Erst als der Tränenstrom versiegte, war ich bereit an der Freudenfeier teilzunehmen, die draußen stattfand. Es war vorbei!

To be continued ...


	53. Trügerische Ruhe

Trügerische Ruhe

Nach der erfolgreichen Rückeroberung Buckelstadts, breitete sich die Nachricht von Grimas Ableben aus wie ein Lauffeuer. Aus allen Ecken des Auenlandes kamen jetzt Meldungen, dass die Orkhorden mehr oder weniger kopflos flohen. Gleichzeitig kehrten die Auenländer zurück in ihre Häuser. Von einem Tag auf den anderen begannen die Aufräumarbeiten. Das kleine Volk verschwendete keine einzige Sekunde.

Als wir uns nach knapp zwei Wochen von den Hobbits verabschiedeten, waren bereits die ersten Felder gerodet und harrten auf die Aussaat im Frühjahr. Thinroval hatte seine Krieger bereits zurück nach Cillien geschickt. Mit Luvalaes zusammen unterzog er den Süden des Auenlandes einer letzten Kontrolle, bevor das Land wieder als orkfrei galt.

Auch von Legolas und Gimli mussten wir uns verabschieden. Sie begleiteten uns noch ein Stück, bis wir die Grenze des Waldes erreicht hatten. „Was freue ich mich auf die Blauen Berge", brummte Gimli mit leuchtenden Augen, „solltet Ihr die südlichen davon einmal betreten, so kommt mich besuchen, Freund Anordil." Mit Schwung setzte er seine Axt ab. „Dann werde ich Euch zeigen, was die Gastfreundschaft der Zwerge bedeutet", Gimlis Gesicht strahlte förmlich. „Ich hoffe, Ihr seid dann auch mit dabei, edle Herrin", wandte er sich zu mir und verbeugte sich ungeschickt.

„Es würde uns eine Freude sein, an Eurem Feuer zu sitzen", antwortete ich charmant, „die Taten der Zwerge werden dabei in vielen Geschichten gerühmt werden." „Und ihre Tapferkeit", ergänzte Anordil, „lebt wohl, Freund Gimli. Möge Eure Reise ohne Gefahren sein." Damit klopfte er dem Zwerg freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Dann wandte er sich an Legolas. „_Cuio vae, mellon nin_", sagte Anordil auf Sindarin und legte eine Hand auf die Brust, während er den Kopf leicht neigte, „auch dir eine sichere Heimkehr, Legolas Thranduilion." „_Cuio vae, Anordil Glordoronion_", erwiderte Legolas, „meine Heimkehr wird noch ein wenig warten müssen. Ich werde erst unseren zwergischen Freund nach Hause begleiten. Er versprach, mir die Höhlen zu zeigen, die sein Volk in den Fels gegraben hat."

„So werdet Ihr noch eine Weile unterwegs sein, Legolas Thranduilion", warf ich ein, „Euer Weg mag ruhig verlaufen, bis wir uns wiedersehen." „Ich hoffe auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen, edle Arwen", sagte er, „Gimli und ich werden noch ein Weilchen Mittelerde unsicher machen, bis ich mich in Ithilien niederlasse. Wenn unser Weg es zulässt, werden wir euch in Cillien besuchen."

„Das würde uns sehr freuen, Freund Legolas", erwiderte Anordil. Die beiden Elben verneigten sich noch einmal würdevoll voreinander. Dann nahmen Legolas und Gimli ihr Gepäck auf und schritten in Richtung Südwesten davon. Für uns hieß es jetzt ebenfalls aufzubrechen.

Von Bockland wollten wir über Bree nach Imladris ziehen. Dabei achten wir besonders auf versprengte Orks. Doch auch hier hatten sich Saurons Schergen zurückgezogen. Zumindest auf dem von uns eingeschlagenen Weg begegneten wir keinem von ihnen. Noch nicht einmal ein einsamer Warg war zu sehen. Ich hoffte, sie waren jetzt weit genug entfernt, dass sie sich nicht mehr ins Auenland trauten. Es würde dennoch etliche Sonnenläufe dauern, bis alle Schäden beseitigt sein würden, da überall Spuren, welche die Orks hinterlassen hatten sichtbar waren.

Als wir in Bree Station machten, fanden wir einiges verändert vor. Die Stadt war durch die Kämpfe in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Etliche Häuser waren dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Die Palisade um die Stadt schien mehrfach geflickt. Außerdem machte sie einen wehrhafteren Eindruck. Ebenso wie die Wachen. Einzig das „Tänzelnde Pony" hatte allen Fährnissen getrotzt. Der Wirt erkannte uns jedoch nicht. Hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. Schließlich war allgemein bekannt, dass er über ein arg kurzes Gedächtnis verfügte.

Wir blieben auch nur eine Nacht, dann zogen wir weiter. Ein angespanntes Gefühl bemächtigte sich meiner, als wir schließlich den Bruinen überquerten. Der Weg war vertraut und auch wieder nicht. Würden wir überhaupt noch etwas von Imladris finden? Jetzt, da es verlassen war?

Elrond hatte sich nach Lothlórien zurückgezogen. Von dort aus würden die Elben ihre Reise zu den Grauen Anfurten antreten. Viele waren bereits dorthin gewandert und warteten auf die Weißen Schiffe. Sie fuhren nicht oft, doch es wurde berichtet, dass sie nun häufiger zu sehen waren. Und mit jedem Schiff wurden es weniger Elben, die in Mittelerde verblieben.

Je näher wir Imladris kamen, desto stärker war zu spüren, dass es verlassen war. Die Wege waren bereits verwildert und kaum noch zu erkennen. Als wir das Tal betraten, sah ich mich irritiert um. War das wirklich Imladris?

Von den vielen filigranen Gebäuden sah man kaum noch etwas. Vieles war einfach nur überwuchert. Anderes dagegen gänzlich verschwunden. Einzig der prächtige Bau von Elronds Haus war noch in dem wilden Blätterwerk zu erkennen. Aber auch hier nagte bereits der Zahn der Zeit. Elrond hatte wohl diesen Prozess magisch beschleunigt. Anders konnte ich mir den rasenden Verfall nicht erklären.

Stumm wandelte ich durch die einstmals bewohnten Räume. Der Wind trieb welke Blätter über den Boden, der mit Erde und Staub bedeckt war. Moos wuchs an den Wänden. Efeu und andere Rankgewächse krochen über die Säulen und den Balken.

„Hier werden wir nichts mehr finden", murmelte Anordil. „Nichts als Staub und Vergänglichkeit", erwiderte ich, während mir ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Nichts war mehr geblieben von der Pracht, die in Imladris geherrscht hatte. Kein Möbelstück, kein Gemälde, keine Skulptur. Nichts. Nicht einmal ein einsamer Krug oder Teller im Küchengewölbe. In der Feuerstelle lagen einsame Ascheflocken. Die Badehöhlen waren mit Flechten und Moos bewachsen. Ein dichter Efeuvorhang fiel bis zur Seeoberfläche. Die glattgeschliffenen Steine, die zum See hinunterführten, wurden von welkem Blattwerk verborgen.

Die Treppe im Gebäude, welche in die oberen Stockwerke führte, war teilweise weggebrochen. Über die Reste wagten wir nicht zu gehen. Stattdessen suchten wir die Halle des Feuers auf. Der einst gewaltige Saal wirkte nun erdrückend auf mich. Kein Gesang hallte an den Wänden wider. Keine Geschichten wurden mehr erzählt. Auch hier nur Staub, Erde und welke Blätter. Aus winzigen Rissen in dem mit filigranem Mosaik verziertem Boden wuchsen Grashalme und Moos. In wenigen Sonnenläufen würde Imladris vollständig verschwunden sein. In der Feuerstelle jedoch lagen trotz des Verfalls sorgfältig aufgeschichtete Holzscheite.

Verwundert schaute ich zu Anordil. „Ist hier vielleicht noch jemand?", fragte ich leise und sah mich vorsichtig um. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", erwiderte er, „dies ist eine letzte Geste von Elrond. In der Halle des Feuers war immer Feuerholz aufgeschichtet und dies soll symbolisch auch immer so sein."

„So werden wir morgen früh auch wieder Holz aufschichten", sagte ich verstehend. Er nickte. „Zwar wird bald alles so sein, als wären niemals Elben hier gewesen, doch an dieser Stelle wird immer eine Feuerstelle bleiben", erklärte er.

Die Nacht verbrachten wir recht ruhig. Mir kam die Umgebung eher unheimlich vor. Es fröstelte mich. Manchmal dachte ich sogar, ich hörte die Zweige knistern, während sie wuchsen.

Auf eine Art war ich wirklich froh, dass wir am nächsten Morgen das letzte heimelige Haus, das keines mehr war, verließen. Am Rande des Nebelgebirges wanderten wir nach Süden. Je näher wir Cillien kamen, desto froher wurde ich. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten endlich zu Hause zu sein. Vom Krieg und vom Kämpfen hatte ich vorerst genug. Ich schwor mir mein Schwert für die nächsten Sonnenläufe an den Haken zu hängen und nicht in die Hand zu nehmen, außer zum Training vielleicht. Als wir dann schließlich das Tal vor uns liegen sahen, standen Tränen der Freude in meinen Augen. Endlich waren wir wieder zu Hause.

Ein paar Tage später hielt der Winter Einzug in Cillien. Weiße Flocken fielen dicht auf die Erde herunter. In Windeseile stellten wir einen Tross mit Lebensmitteln zusammen, der sich umgehend auf den Weg ins Auenland machte. Zur Wintersonnenwende kamen unsere Leute zurück. Gelassen konnten wir nun die kalte Zeit vorüber gehen lassen. Nach all den Kämpfen genoss ich den Frieden, sowie das süße Nichtstun. Als dann die ersten Strahlen der Frühlingssonne zartes Grün sprießen ließen, war ich beinahe enttäuscht darüber, dass der Winter so schnell vorüber war.

Allerdings hatten wir Samweis Gamdschie versprochen zu seiner Bündnisfeier mit Rosie Hüttinger zu kommen. Wir beschlossen, dieses Mal zu Pferd zu reisen, da die Pferde nach dem langen Winter auch etwas mehr Bewegung vertragen konnten. Außerdem war es nicht mehr unbedingt notwendig sich unauffällig durch Mittelerde zu bewegen.

Pünktlich zur Schneeschmelze brachen wir daher auf. Wir schlugen den Weg nach Tharbad ein und machten einen kleinen Abstecher über Ost-in-Edhil, um dort nach den Geschäften zu schauen. In Tharbad überquerten wir den Baranduin und wandten uns nach Norden. Immer am Ufer des Flusses entlang reisten wir dieses Mal recht komfortabel. Im Fluss gab es reichlich Fische und in den Niederungen genügend Kaninchen und Wildgemüse, um uns jeden Abend ausreichend den Tisch zu decken.

Als wir schließlich die Grenze des Auenlandes passierten, wurden wir angenehm überrascht. Die verkohlten Baumstämme waren verschwunden, die Felder gerodet und viele davon wurden bereits mit den ersten Saaten bestellt. Mancherorts sprossen schon die ersten Frühlingsblüten und die ersten Schösslinge empor. Überall sahen wir fleißige Hobbithände, die sich um das Land kümmerten. Und überall wurden wir herzlich willkommen geheißen. Zur Frühjahrstagundnachtgleiche erreichten wir Buckelstadt. Auch hier konnten wir die Stadt kaum wiedererkennen. Neue Häuser waren gebaut, die alten repariert, die Wege neu angelegt und die Gärten waren gepflegt, wo das erste Grün bereits spross.

Wir hielten uns jedoch nicht lange auf. Am nächsten Morgen reisten wir weiter nach Hobbingen. Hier hatte Samweis den Smial der Beutlins – Beutelsend – aufgrund des letzten Willen Frodos übernommen. Ein passendes Geschenk für seinen guten Freund. Samweis werkelte im Garten, als wir eintrafen. Er lachte vor Freude über das ganze Gesicht. Offenbar hatte der Winter auch bei ihm die finsteren Gedanken vertrieben.

„Willkommen in Beutelsend, Herr Anordil und Herrin Arwen", begrüßte er uns freudig, „tretet ein! Ich mache gleich was zu Essen." „Lasse dir Zeit, werter Samweis", antwortete ich, „wir sind nicht hungrig. Gunerbin hatte uns erst gestern großzügig bewirtet." Samweis schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein bisschen frisches Brot passt immer hinein", konterte er, „und ein Becher Kräutertee auch." Damit eilte er uns voraus die steinernen Stufen des kleinen Hügels hinauf, in dem sich der Smial befand. Eine kleine Holzbank inmitten der frühlingsgrünen Büsche lud zum Verweilen ein. Zarte Blüten bildeten bunte Tupfer. Über dem Smial breitete eine schattenspendende Eiche ihre Krone über das mit Gras bewachsene Dach. Samweis öffnete einladend die runde, grün gestrichene Holztüre mit dem messingfarbenen Klopfer.

Es war das erste Mal, dass ich Beutelsend betrat. Sogar ich musste mich bücken, um durch die runde Tür zu treten. Die Mauern bestanden aus geglättetem Lehm. Von der niedrigen Decke hingen runde Leuchter mit dicken Kerzen, denen wir ausweichen mussten. Runde Gänge führten vom Eingangsbereich in die verschiedenen Bereiche des Hauses. Links ging es zum einen in ein Arbeitszimmer, dass über und über mit Pergamentrollen und Büchern vollgestopft war, zum anderen sah ich dahinter im nächsten Raum die Küche. Im Herd brannte ein Feuer.

In Windeseile bereitete Samweis uns einen Willkommenstrunk. Höflich nahmen wir die dampfenden Becher entgegen. Wir nippten kurz daran, bevor wir uns niederließen. Samweis nahm sich auch einen Becher. Seufzend setzte er sich zu uns.

„Es ist schon merkwürdig", sagte er dann und wies in die Runde, „vor zwei Sonnenläufen noch gehörte Beutelsend Herrn Frodo und nun ... – Ich musste mich erst daran gewöhnen kein einfacher Gärtner mehr zu sein." „Jeder muss sich seinem Schicksal stellen, egal wie ungewöhnlich es ist, oder welchen eigenartigen Wegen es folgt", antwortete Anordil lächelnd. „Was machen die Bündnisvorbereitungen?", fragte ich dazwischen.

Auf Samweis Gesicht ging die Sonne auf. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich Rosie gefragt habe", gestand er, „so viele Sonnenläufe hatte ich keinen Mut dazu, aber jetzt kann ich es kaum abwarten, bis wir endlich verbunden sind." Aufgeregt sprang er auf und lief in eines der anderen Zimmer hinüber.

Mit einem kleinen Kästchen kam er wieder. „Seht", sagte er und öffnete vorsichtig den Deckel, „dies werde ich meiner Rosie als Bündnisgabe schenken." Auf einem Bett aus dunkelblauem Samt lag ein Ring aus eindeutig elbischer Arbeit. Zarte goldene Blütenblätter wanden sich als Band um eine filigrane silbrige Blüte des Mallorn-Baumes.

„Ein Geschenk Galadriels", flüsterte Samweis ehrfürchtig, „ich denke, sie wäre einverstanden mit meiner Wahl. – Das Kästchen mit Erde, welche sie mir gab, habe ich dem Auenland gegeben. Überall habe ich sie verstreut und die Saat damit bedeckt. Auch auf dem Festplatz wird ein neuer Baum wachsen. Gestern erst war ich dort und habe den wunderschönen Schössling gesehen, der dort sprießt."

„So wird doch noch alles ein gutes Ende nehmen", sagte ich. „Wenn nur Herr Frodo das hätte sehen können", warf Samweis traurig ein, „dafür würde ich auch gerne wieder ein einfacher Gärtner sein." „Die Zeit kann man nicht zurückdrehen", antwortete Anordil, „egal, wie sehr man sich dieses wünscht. Das Schicksal hat entschieden, dass die Zeiten so verlaufen, wie sie verlaufen sind. Gräme dich nicht darüber, Samweis Gamdschie, sondern blicke auf das, was kommen mag."

„Wahre Worte, Herr Anordil", sagte Samweis, „ich sollte mich auf mein Bündnis konzentrieren. – Morgen wird die Feier sein. Überall im Dorf wird schon gekocht und gebacken. Sogar Herr Gandalf ist schon eingetroffen. Er wird uns wieder mit einem Feuerwerk beglücken. So wie damals zu Bilbo's unvergessenem Geburtstag."

Wir redeten noch eine Weile über die bevorstehenden Feierlichkeiten, bevor Samweis uns in die Gästeräume brachte. Diese lagen im Inneren des Smials. Auch hier mussten wir durch eine runde Tür. Der Raum dahinter war für Hobbitverhältnisse recht geräumig, obwohl für uns eigentlich zu klein. Aber wir hatten schon schlechter genächtigt. Das Bett war sehr knapp bemessen. Für einen Hobbit wäre es allerdings recht großzügig gewesen. Darüber lag eine aus bunten Stoffen gefertigte Überdecke. An der einen Wand stand eine Truhe aus Weidengeflecht. Auf einem Tisch an der anderen Wand stand ein Kerzenhalter aus Eisen, eine tönerne Waschschüssel und ein Krug.

Nachdem Samweis gegangen war, legten wir unser Gepäck ab. Danach machten wir uns auf den Weg ins Dorf zu Gandalf. Dieser hatte seine Lager bei Samweis Onkel aufgeschlagen. Man sah dem alten Herrn an, dass dieser darauf mächtig stolz war. Allerdings war Gandalf selber nicht zugegen. Er wies uns zur Festwiese.

Schon von weitem sahen wir Gandalf am Rande derselben mit den Feuerwerkskörpern hantieren. Er wirkte zwar sehr geschäftig und behände, aber trotzdem konnte man erkennen, dass er die Strapazen des Ringkrieges auch noch nicht vollständig hinter sich gelassen hatte. Tiefe Falten in seinem Gesicht zeugten davon. Aber er strahlte freundlich, wie immer.

„Seid mir gegrüßt, Anordil Glordoronion und auch deine Gemahlin Arwen", begrüßte er uns erfreut auf Sindarin, „setzt euch zu mir. Ein Augenblick der Muße ist mir jetzt sehr willkommen." „Auch wir grüßen dich, Gandalf den Weißen", antwortete Anordil und verbeugte sich höflich. Dann nahmen wir neben ihm Platz. Gandalf zückte eine lange, elegant gebogene Pfeife, die er genüsslich stopfte und in Brand setzte. Schließlich erzählte er von seinem Winter. Überall im Land war er herumgereist und hatte den Völkern Kunde vom Niedergang Saurons gebracht. Nun sehnte auch er sich nach ein wenig Ruhe. Nach dem Bündnisfest gedachte er nach Lothlórien zu reisen. Gemeinsam mit Galadriel und Celeborn wollte er dann in den nächsten Sonnenläufen den Aufbruch in den Westen wagen.

Es dämmerte, als wir zurück zum Smial gingen. In den frühen Morgenstunden waren wir jedoch schon wieder auf den Beinen und genossen den farbenprächtigen Sonnenaufgang über den Auen. An diesem Tag herrschte die Betriebsamkeit eines Bienenkorbes in der Hobbitgemeinde. Tische und Bänke wurden hinaus zur Festwiese geschleppt. Zelte aufgebaut und Blumengirlanden aufgehangen. Der klägliche Stumpf der alten Festeiche diente nun als Ablage für das Bierfass. Einige Schritte daneben, gut geschützt durch ein kleines Zäunchen ragte ein neuer Schössling in die Luft.

„Ein Mallorn", stieß ich erstaunt hervor. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Samweis tatsächlich den Samen eines Mallorns erhalten hatte, nachdem ich den wunderschönen Ring gesehen hatte.

„Ein letztes Geschenk von den Elben an Mittelerde", wisperte mir Anordil zu, „das Auenland hat es verdient." „Die Zeit der Elben geht wahrlich dem Ende zu, wenn sie ihre kostbarsten Gaben so reichlich verschenken", antwortete ich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl. Würde ich es noch erleben, dass die Elben Mittelerde sich selbst überließen?

Für trübe Gedanken fehlte mir indes die Zeit. Die Bündnisfeier stand kurz bevor. Wir standen eh hier nur im Wege rum, daher nutzten wir die Zeit und nahmen ein Bad im wieder aufgebauten Badehaus von Hobbingen. Danach streiften wir unsere Festgewänder über. Die reichlich mit silbernen Ranken bestickte grüne Seide raschelte leicht, als ich das Übergewand vorne mit einer silbernen Brosche schloss. Das Untergewand aus frostgrünem Stoff blitzte darunter hervor. Die Ärmel waren ebenfalls aus diesem leicht fließenden frostgrünen Stoff gearbeitet. Breite Borten schmückten die Übergänge zu den Ärmeln und rahmten den unteren Saum des Übergewandes.

Anordil trug eine grüne bodenlange Tunika, die sich vorne blattförmig öffnete und auch die frostgrüne Seide durchschimmern ließ. Unsere Haare wurden durch schlichte silberne Reife gebändigt.

Wir gaben ein imposantes Bild ab, als wir uns zum Festplatz begaben. Dort hatten sich bereits zahlreiche Hobbits eingefunden. Ein jeder trug sein bestes Gewand. Dann kam Gandalf. In seinem beinahe strahlenden weißen Gewand wirkte er sehr erhaben. Nachdem alle versammelt waren, fehlte nur noch das Bündnispaar. Die beiden kamen dann auch, eingerahmt von Meriadoc und Peregrin, die ihre in Minas Tirith gefertigten Gewänder trugen.

Samweis trug ein Gewand aus feinem dunkelroten Tuch, mit einer sehr sparsamen goldenen Bestickung an den Saumkanten. Rosies Gewand bestand aus einem cremefarbenen Unterkleid, an dessen Saumkanten kleine tiefrote Blüten gestickt waren. Die Ärmel bauschten sich weit bis zu den Gelenken. Das Überkleid war enganliegend aus einer wunderbar dunkelroten schweren Seide, die über und über mit winzigen silbernen Blüten bestickt war. Im Haar trug sie einen Blütenkranz und in der Hand einen bunten Strauß Frühlingsblumen.

Strahlend vor Glück standen die beiden schließlich vor Gandalf, der die schlichte Zeremonie leitete. Nach dem Kuss, der den Bund der beiden besiegelte, begann die eigentliche Feier.

In deren Verlauf hatten Anordil und ich auch Gelegenheit unsere Bündnisgaben zu überreichen. Da wir die Hobbits als sehr praktisch veranlagt kennen gelernt hatten, gab es von unserer Seite Gaben, die sie gebrauchen konnten – einen Ballen elbischer Seide, eine filigrane Halskette für die Braut und einen fein gearbeiteten Dolch für Samweis.

Das Fest dauerte an bis in die frühen Morgenstunden und wurde an den nächsten beiden Tagen noch fortgesetzt. Anordil und ich brachen jedoch am Morgen des dritten Tages auf. Ohne Umwege ritten wir zurück nach Cillien.

Es gab dort auch noch allerhand zu tun, obwohl die meisten Schäden des Krieges bereits beseitigt waren. In den umliegenden Dörfern hatte es zum Glück keine größeren Verluste gegeben. Zur Mitte des Sommers hin hatte der Alltag die Enklave eingeholt. Zwar waren einige der Bewohner den Weg zu den Grauen Anfurten gegangen, um dort ein Schiff nach Valinor zu besteigen, doch trotz dem nahm das Leben seinen Lauf.

In den menschlichen Ansiedelungen rund um die Enklave herum merkte kaum jemand etwas davon, dass die Elben nicht mehr so zahlreich waren, wie früher. Was wohl eher damit zusammenhing, dass die Menschen in Mittelerde kurzlebiger waren. Oder auch damit, dass die Elben sich nicht so häufig in den menschlichen Siedlungen zeigten.

Alte starben, Kinder wurden geboren. Man zahlte der Enklave den Tribut und bestellte die Felder. Das Leben wurde bestimmt von den Jahreszeiten. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass der Krieg ebenfalls rasch vergessen war. Man ging zum Tagesgeschehen über.

So bemerkte niemand, dass die Zahl der Bewohner Cilliens in den Sonnenläufen nach Aragorns Krönung stetig abnahm. Auch Niniel und Eiliant hatten die Enklave verlassen. Ich war sehr traurig, als sie gingen. Aber ich konnte sie verstehen. Die Sehnsucht nach Valinor war größer, als die Verbundenheit mit dem Stückchen Erde hier. Auch ich war mir bewusst, dass Anordil gehen würde, sobald meine Zeit zu Ende war. Immer häufiger ertappte ich mich dabei, dass ich darüber grübelte, ob er sich an mich erinnern würde, wenn er einmal tausend Jahre in Valinor verbracht hatte.

Ich saß auf der Balustrade, die unsere Terrasse umschloss und genoss den Blick auf das erneut herbstliche Cillien. Ab und an juckte noch eine der vielen Narben, die ich aus dem Krieg mitgebracht hatte. Doch auch diese verblassten allmählich. Genauso wie die Erinnerungen an mein früheres Leben. Seit wir aus dem Auenland zurückgekehrt waren, hatte mich kein Alptraum mehr gequält. Offensichtlich hatten wir durch unser Eingreifen das Schicksal so weit verändert, dass auch die Dinge nicht mehr eintreffen konnten, die ich sonst noch in Galadriels Spiegel gesehen hatte. Einerseits war ich erleichtert darüber, denn ich musste mir keine Sorgen mehr machen, was in meiner Welt geschah. Andererseits war ich auch ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass sich die Visionen so rasch beeinflussen ließen.

„Woran denkst du, meine Sonne?", hörte ich Anordil hinter mir. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Er lehnte an einem Türpfosten, an dem sich Efeu hochrankte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er trug eine rostfarbene Tunika zu dunkelgrünen Hosen, die in ledernen Stiefeln endeten.

„Ich dachte an die Dinge, die ich in Galadriels Spiegel sah", erwiderte ich, „und dass ich ganz froh darüber bin, dass sie sich nicht erfüllt haben." Er lächelte milde, denn dieses Thema hatten wir bereits öfter diskutiert.„Sie werden sich nicht mehr erfüllen", bekräftigte er, „nichts von alledem wird eintreffen." Ich seufzte. „Ich weiß", erwiderte ich, „doch genau deshalb beunruhigt es mich ja. Weil ..."

Sein Lächeln wurde vergnügt. „... weil du nicht weißt, was die Zukunft bringt?", unterbrach er mich, „sollen wir nach Lothlórien reisen? Willst du noch einmal einen Blick in Galadriels Spiegel werfen?"

„Nein!", entgegnete ich heftig. Der Gedanke daran, in diesen Spiegel zu schauen, ließ meine Nackenhärchen zu Berge stehen. Niemals wieder wollte ich einen Blick in die Zukunft riskieren. Es war besser nicht zu wissen, wohin das Schicksal einen führte. Oder doch?

Meine Traurigkeit versuchte ich zu verbergen, obwohl ich wusste, dass Anordil es spürte. Er kümmerte sich rührend um mich mit kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten und Ausflügen. Die Zeiten waren sicherer geworden. Es gab kaum mehr Orks und auch die Warge hatten sich zurück gezogen. Die trügerische Sicherheit des Friedens überzog Mittelerde. Sie hatte auch in Cillien Einzug gehalten. Sogar ich gab mich dieser Illusion hin, obwohl ich es eigentlich besser wissen sollte. Denn Frieden war eigentlich nie von Dauer. Obwohl Mittelerde die Ruhepause wirklich brauchte. Nach und nach erholte sich das Land und seine Bewohner. Von allen Ecken wurden uns gute Neuigkeiten zugetragen. Aus dem Auenland hörten wir von der Ernennung Samweis Gamdschies zum Bürgermeister. Meriadoc und Peregrin wurden auch allmählich sesshaft und es wurde gar gemunkelt, dass sich Peregrin bald binden würde.

Zwei Sonnenläufe nach dem Ringkrieg blühte das Auenland, in Rohan waren die Kriegsspuren beseitigt worden und aus Minas Tirith hörte man Gerüchte über Königin Arwens Schwangerschaft. Beinahe zeitgleich kam die Nachricht aus Hobbingen, dass Rosie Gamdschie ein süßes Mädchen geboren hatte, welches von den stolzen Eltern „Elanor" genannt wurde. Dazu erreichten uns die Nachrichten, dass Tjann ebenfalls erneut Vater geworden war. Alles in allem gab es reichlich Grund zur Freude. Eigentlich viel zu viel gute Neuigkeiten, die mich hätten misstrauisch machen sollen.

So sollte es mich auch nicht verwundern, als ich in einer lauen Sommernacht fünf Sonnenläufe nach dem Ringkrieg schweißgebadet hoch schreckte, weil mich das irre Kichern von Pater Jacobus aus dem Schlaf riss. Heftig atmend sprang ich auf und riss das Schwert von der Wand. Anordil war in einem Sekundenbruchteil an meiner Seite.

„Wo ist er?", keuchte ich fragend. Meine Augen irrten umher. „Wo ist wer?", fragte Anordil zurück. Er war nur einen Sekundenbruchteil nach mir aufgesprungen. Auch in seiner Hand glänzte ein Schwert. Er sah nach allen Seiten. Als er keinen Gegner wahrnehmen konnte, entspannte er sich.

„Pater Jacobus", erwiderte ich knapp, „derjenige, der uns in Rom gejagt hatte." Anordil sah mich kurz irritiert an. „Das war in deiner Welt", sagte er, „dieser Mann kann nicht hierher gelangen. Kein Weg führt mehr nach Mittelerde." „Bist du sicher?", fragte ich unruhig, „glaubst du wirklich, dass es kein Tor mehr gibt?"

„Du weißt, wie schwer wir es hatten, einen Torstein zu finden", warf er ein, „obwohl wir wussten, was wir suchten. – Glaubst du, dieser Pater Jacobus würde ein Tor finden, ohne zu wissen, was es ist?"

„Es müssen noch mehr von ihnen existieren", beharrte ich, „sonst könnten nicht so viele Menschen aus meiner Welt nach Mittelerde gelangen. Denke doch nur an den Professor." „Und wenn es auch ihn nur per Zufall hierher verschlagen hatte, so wie dich?", konterte Anordil mit einer Gegenfrage. Er ging zu dem kleinen Tischchen, auf dem wie üblich eine Karaffe mit Wein und zwei Kelche standen. Ohne Umschweife schenkte etwas Wein in einen der Kelche, den er mir dann reichte.

„Dein Professor hat nirgendwo in seinen Schriften erwähnt, wie er von Mittelerde erfahren hatte", sprach er weiter, „selbst wenn er einen Torstein genutzt hat, wird er das Wissen darum mit in sein Grab genommen haben." „Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl", wisperte ich, „etwas geschieht dort drüben und ich weiß nicht was." Ich deutete hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

„Du hast Sorge um Fiona?", fragte Anordil mich leise. Ich nickte bestätigend. Wir hatten Fiona zwar gut geschult, aber ein unbedachter Moment konnte ihr durchaus gefährlich werden. „Fiona kann auf sich aufpassen", versuchte er mich zu beruhigen, „niemand weiß, dass sie deine Tochter ist. Und niemand wird eine Verbindung von ihr zu dir suchen."

Zweifelnd sah ich ihn an. „Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher", stieß ich hervor, „ich war lange genug drüben, um sie alle in Gefahr gebracht zu haben. Was ist, wenn dieser Mann die richtigen Schlüsse zieht?" „Sei beruhigt", sprach er energisch, „das Amulett, welches sie erhielt, würde uns warnen. Es funktioniert auch über die Grenzen hinweg." „Ich hoffe, du hast Recht", sagte ich und schmiegte mich an ihn. Seine Nähe wirkte beruhigend auf mich. Trotzdem fand ich keinen Schlaf mehr in dieser Nacht.

Auch in den nächsten Nächten fand ich keine wirkliche Ruhe. Anordil betrachtete dies mit zunehmender Besorgnis. „Nach dem Frühstück werden wir Celebnên aufsuchen", sagte er dann eines Morgens zu mir, „so geht es nicht mehr weiter. Vor Sorge bist du ganz blass." Ich blickte ihn überrascht an. Celebnên, der alte Magier bereitete zwar auch seinen Aufbruch vor, aber er hatte sich bisher immer noch nicht auf den Weg gemacht. Er war es auch gewesen, der vor etlichen Sonnenläufen mein magisches Potential ausgelotet hatte. Wenn jemand, außer Galadriel, dazu in der Lage sein sollte, mir zu helfen, dann er.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen ging ich gemeinsam mit Anordil den Weg zu Celebnêns Haus. Seit meinem ersten Besuch dort hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Einzig Grenden, seine menschliche Bedienstete, ging ihm nicht mehr zur Hand. Sie war während des Krieges verstorben. Silena, eine Tochter Nibenchugus, unserer Küchenmeisterin, wartete ihm jetzt auf. Sie war es auch, die uns begrüßte und in den Raum geleitete, wo ich damals beinahe mein Leben verloren hatte. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr mich, als würde sich mein Körper daran erinnern.

Die unguten Stimmen in mir verdrängte ich, so gut es ging. Aus einer Seitentür trat Celebnên in den Raum. Die Sonnenläufe schienen spurlos an ihm vorbeigezogen zu sein. Nur an seinen Augen sah man die lange Lebensspanne, die er bereits hinter sich hatte.

„Ich heiße euch willkommen", sagte er mit immer noch erstaunlich junger Stimme, „lange habt ihr den Weg nicht mehr zu mir gefunden." „Es ist lange her, dass wir dich stören mussten, edler Celebnên", antwortete Anordil, „doch nun sind Dinge eingetreten, die uns keine Ruhe lassen." „Dir oder deiner Gemahlin?", folgerte Celebnên und betrachtete mich scharf, „in Arwen sehe ich Aufruhr, ihre Aura ist getrübt. – Setze dich dort hin, mein Kind."

Mit einer auffordernden Geste deutete er auf die Liege, die ich in ach so guter Erinnerung hatte. Wie in einem déja-vu gehorchte ich ihm und legte mich hin. „Schließe deine Augen", bat Celebnên. Ich spürte, wie Anordil sich neben mich setzte und meine Hände hielt. Eine beruhigende Geste.

Auf meinen Augen spürte ich den kühlen Druck runder Gegenstände. Celebnên murmelte vor sich hin. Ich erkannte die Worte und spürte ihre Wirkung. Aus einem unerklärlichen Reflex heraus wollte ich mich dagegen sträuben, doch ich vermochte es nicht.

Wie vor vielen Sonnenläufen auch, fühlte ich, wie ich leicht wurde und mich aus meinem Körper erhob. Anders als damals überraschte mich das nicht. Im Gegenteil. Ich hatte es aufgrund seiner Worte erwartet und folgte nun Celebnêns Anweisungen. Wie ein Geist huschte ich durch eine tiefe Schwärze, bis ich den Punkt erreicht hatte, an dem Raum und Zeit eins wurden. In der wirbelnden Schwärze suchte ich nach einem Anhaltspunkt.

„Sollen wir nach Lothlórien reisen? Willst du noch einmal einen Blick in Galadriels Spiegel werfen?" Anordils Stimme hallte in mir wieder. „Nein!" Meine heftige Antwort klang nun wie Hohn. Hätte ich doch lieber den Spiegel aufgesucht!

Etwas zog mich in diese Richtung. Nein! Ich stellte mich dagegen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wollte ich nicht, denn ich kannte ihn. Du musst dich konzentrieren, ermahnte ich mich. Ich riss mich zusammen und versuchte meine Gedanken zu fokussieren.

„Närrin!", scholl es mir entgegen. „Niemand kann die Zukunft voraussehen!" Ich konnte die Stimme nicht einordnen, die durch mich hindurch dröhnte. Allerdings wurde es jetzt von dem hämischen Lachen von Pater Jacobus abgelöst. Es wurde immer gewaltiger, gleich einem Orkan. Warum nur war es mir verwehrt mir die Ohren zuzuhalten?

Wütend drehte ich mich um mich selber. Ich suchte einen Fixpunkt. Etwas, woran ich mich festhalten konnte. Ich musste mich auf Fiona konzentrieren! Mit Mühe erinnerte ich mich an ihr Antlitz, wie ich es von damals kannte. Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis ich einen Sog fühlte, der mich in eine Richtung zerrte. Schlagartig wurde es hell um mich. Gleißend hell und still, dass es beinahe schmerzte.

„Mum?", hörte ich Fionas fragende Stimme, „was wird morgen geschehen? Du hast mir nie etwas darüber erzählt." Ich sah Fiona in ihrem Spiegel. Hinter ihr tauchte das ernste Gesicht von Sinead auf. „Mein Liebes", klang ihre weiche Stimme, „du bist zwar schon volljährig laut Gesetz, aber wirklich erwachsen bist du erst nach dieser Zeremonie. Sie ist alt, sehr alt und jedes Mitglied unserer Familie muss sich ihr unterziehen, um die Kette nicht abreißen zu lassen. Morgen wirst du den Zwergenhort besuchen und dort drei Tropfen deines Blutes lassen. Damit gehörst du zum Kreis derjenigen, die diesen Ort betreten dürfen, ohne ihr Leben zu verlieren."

Ich sah, dass Fiona irritiert war. Es wunderte mich nicht, denn ich war es auch. „Aber im Zwergenhort war ich doch schon", warf sie ein. Sinead nickte. „Ja", sprach sie, „aber nur dort, wo du sein durftest. Morgen wirst du das Herz des Hortes sehen."

Das Herz des Hortes! Dort wo alles gelagert wurde. Nur wenige durften sich Hüter des Hortes nennen. Ich erinnerte mich, dass mir meine Mutter von dieser Zeremonie erzählt hatte. Doch da ich nie als Hüter des Hortes vorgesehen war, hatte es mich nicht gekümmert. Sollte Fiona in den Kreis aufgenommen werden? War das Patricks Plan sie zu schützen?

Wie im Zeitraffer raste Fionas Tag an mir vorbei. Die nächste Nacht brach herein. Es war Beltaine. Die Feuer brannten und die Leute feierten. Fiona ging mit Patrick. Beide waren in dunkle Umhänge gehüllt. Niemandem fiel auf, dass sie in der Dunkelheit verschwanden. Wirklich niemandem? Ich blickte mich um und sah einen Schatten, der hinter ihnen her schlich. Unwillkürlich schrie ich eine Warnung, doch sie verhallte im Nichts. Frustriert stellte ich fest, dass ich dazu verdammt war, alles nur zu beobachten.

Patrick brachte Fiona zu der Felsspalte, wo ich selber damals den Zwergenhort betreten hatte. Sie schlüpften hindurch. Die schwarze Gestalt schlich weiter hinter ihnen her. Sah ich zwischen den Felsen einen weiteren Schatten? Oder betrog mich jetzt meine Wahrnehmung? Ich war mir nicht sicher und ich konnte es nicht nachprüfen. Ich wurde in die Felsspalte hinein gesogen.

Die schwarze Gestalt folgte uns. Jedoch waren Fiona und Patrick so schnell, dass sie nicht hinterher kam. Sie verschwanden in einem der Gänge, bevor der Schatten den kleinen Raum betreten konnte. Ich warf einen Blick zurück. Hektisch sah die Gestalt sich um und da erkannte ich sie – Pater Jacobus. Mit einem irren Blick tastete er die Felswände ab. Dann hörte er ein Geräusch aus dem Gang, in welchem wir uns befanden. Sein triumphierendes Lächeln ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Ahnungslos gingen Fiona und Patrick immer weiter in die Tiefe.

„Fiona!", schrie ich mir die Seele aus dem Leib, „pass auf!!" Aber wiederum verhallten meine Worte ungehört. Wütend schlug ich mit der Faust gegen die Felswand, nur um festzustellen, dass mein Hieb ins Nichts ging. Nicht einmal einen geringen Widerstand konnte ich spüren. Zornig zischte ich einen gälischen Fluch.

Dann wurde ich nach vorne gezogen, von dem siegessicher grinsenden Pater Jacobus fort. Mit einem harten Ruck stand ich plötzlich neben Fiona. An einem Ort, wo ich nie zuvor gewesen war. Staunend, wie Fiona selber, blickte ich mich um.

Wir standen in einer düsteren, riesig großen Halle tief unter der Erde. Tropfsteine hingen von der Decke und wuchsen aus dem Boden. Sie bildeten bizarre Muster. Seltsame Tiere schlichen herum. Der unterirdische See schien aus sich heraus zu leuchten und gab den Blick auf ebenfalls äußerst merkwürdige Felsformationen und Lebewesen frei. Am Ufer lag ein flacher schneeweißer Felsen, dessen Oberfläche blankpoliert war und wie ein Spiegel schimmerte. An seinen vier Ecken standen kleine Feuerbecken, welche nur ein spärliches Licht spendeten. Da dieses sich in den zahllosen Kristallen tausendfach spiegelte, reichte es aus, um die Halle zu erleuchten.

„Tritt näher, Fiona", forderte Patrick sie in Jerne auf, „dies ist deine Bestimmung und dein Erbe." Fiona kam an den Felsen heran. In ihrem frostweißen Kleid erinnerte sie mich an eine Schneeprinzessin. Ihre langen Haare flossen bis zu den Hüften, nur gehalten von einem schneeweißen Band. Einzig ihr Schwert trug sie an der Seite gegürtet. Um ihren Hals lag die Kette mit dem Amulett, welches sie von Anordil erhalten hatte.

„Berühre den Stein", wies Patrick sie an. Sie tat, was er sagte. Kleine Funken stieben zwischen ihren Fingerspitzen und der blanken Oberfläche. „Sprich nach", befahl Patrick ihr und fuhr auf Jerne fort, „ich, Fiona Mairie Gilraen McGregor, Tochter von Arwen Ceridwen McGregor, Erbin der Priesterinnen der Großen Mutter, Blut vom Blute der Tuatha de Danaan, Letztgeborene der Hüter des Hortes, fordere meinen rechtmäßigen Platz und Besitz."

Fiona stand da, wie angewurzelt. Sie sah Patrick verständnislos an. „Aber ...?", wollte sie protestieren, doch Patrick schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Tu es", zischte er hart und reichte ihr einen schlichten Dolch. „Mit meinem Blute beweise ich meine Herkunft", schloss Patrick die Worte.

Fiona schluckte hart, dann sprach sie zögernd die Worte nach. Am Ende stach sie sich in den Finger und ließ Blut auf den weißen Felsen tropfen.

Ich hielt den Atem an, als ich sah, wie das Blut gänzlich im Felsen verschwand und dieser einer flirrenden Türe wich. „Der Hort erkennt dich an", sagte Patrick zufrieden, „komme mit. Ich hole das Kästchen deiner Mutter. Dann wirst du verstehen." Ohne zu zögern durchschritt er das flirrende Tor. Wie in Trance ging Fiona hinter ihm her. Der dahinter liegende Raum war verhältnismäßig klein. Die Wände bestanden aus Granit, der mit flirrenden Steinen durchzogen war.

„Warte hier", wies Patrick sie an und verschwand in den Felsen, als wären sie nicht da. Nur wenig später erschien er mit einer mir sehr bekannten Schatulle. Fiona hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit nicht gerührt. Immer wieder blickte sie verständnislos auf das Tor und auf ihre Hand, wo sich der Schnitt mittlerweile, wie durch Zauberhand geschlossen hatte.

„Ich verstehe nichts mehr", hauchte sie, als Patrick ihr die Schatulle gab. „Du wirst verstehen, wenn du das hier gelesen hast", sagte er weich, „ich lasse dich jetzt ein bisschen allein. Im Hort muss ich noch etwas erledigen. Wenn ich wiederkomme, dann werden wir zurück zum Fest gehen." Vor dem Felsen blieb er kurz stehen. Er drehte sich um. „Möchtest du hier bleiben, oder vor dem Tor warten?", fragte er sie. „Ich würde mich lieber an den See setzen", sagte Fiona ausweichend. Offenbar war ihr das Tor nicht ganz geheuer. Verständnisvoll nickte Patrick und ließ sie durch das Tor treten. Er wartete noch einige Sekunden, bis Fiona sich an das Ufer gesetzt hatte. Prüfend blickte er durch die Halle. Als er nichts verdächtiges sah, wandte er sich dem Tor zu.

Ich hob an, um erneut eine Warnung zu rufen, aber ich ließ es dann bleiben. Es nützte nichts, wenn ich meinen Atem verschwendete, da meine Worte eh nicht ankamen.

Hinter Patrick verlosch das Flimmern. Zurück blieb der blanke Stein. Mechanisch strich Fiona über das alte Holz der Schatulle. Zögernd brach sie das Siegel und öffnete den Deckel. Zahlreiche Papiere und Briefe lagen darin. Ich schwebte näher und versuchte sie zu berühren. Ihr ein Zeichen zu geben, dass sie in Gefahr war, doch nichts tat sich.

Sie nahm den ersten der Briefe heraus und begann zu lesen. An ihrem bleichen Gesicht konnte ich erkennen, dass für sie gerade eine Welt zusammenstürzte. Nach und nach las sie sich durch die Briefe durch. Immer mehr kam die Unfassbarkeit dessen zum Vorschein, was sie dort las. Dann endlich hielt sie die Pergamentrolle in der Hand.

Fasziniert drehte sie diese in den Händen, dann versuchte sie die Rolle zu öffnen. Aber hinter ihr wuchs ein Schatten an der Wand. Die Feuerbecken erleuchteten Pater Jacobus Antlitz. Die tanzenden Flammen verzerrten sein Gesicht zu einer Teufelsmaske. Mit einem lauten Triumphschrei riss er Fiona die Rolle aus der Hand. Entsetzt wollte ich eingreifen, doch meine Hand fuhr hindurch. Fiona sprang auf und hatte ihr Schwert in der Hand.

„Hattest du geglaubt, du könntest deiner Bestimmung entgehen?", hörte ich Pater Jacobus sarkastisch fragen. In seiner anderen Hand blitzte eine Pistole. Ich spürte Fionas heftigen Atem und hörte ihren rasenden Herzschlag. Ich drehte mich um meine Achse. Wie konnte ich ihr helfen? Dann hörte ich den überlauten Knall der Pistole. Im selben Moment riss mich der Sog weg aus der Halle. „Fiona!!", brüllte ich panisch.

Dann schwebte ich wieder an dem Punkt zwischen Raum und Zeit. Nichts existierte hier. Nur ewige Ruhe. Ich hörte nur einen Herzschlag, der erst hektisch schlug, aber allmählich langsamer wurde. War es meiner? War es Fionas? Ich vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Schließlich verhallte er in der Ewigkeit.

Ich schwebte dort und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was ich gesehen hatte. War es Traum? War es Wirklichkeit? Würde es erst passieren? War es schon geschehen? In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir wirklich, ich hätte lieber in den Spiegel der Galadriel geschaut.

„_Tolo dan nan galad_." Anordils Stimme klang ganz leise zu mir. „Nimm den Anker, _nin anor_. Suche das Licht." Mit unmenschlicher Disziplin drängte ich meine Trauer zurück, denn ich war mir sicher, dass Fiona tot war, denn auch beim letzten Mal hatte ich nur vergangene Ereignisse gesehen. Müde schaute ich mich nach dem Funken um, der mich zurückbringen sollte. Endlich hatte ich ein Flackern gefunden. Mit unendlicher Wut drängte ich in meinen Körper.

„Sie ist tot!", brach es aus mir heraus, als ich tränenüberströmt hochfuhr, „Fiona ist tot! Jacobus hat sie getötet!" Anordil sah mich schweigend an. In seinen Augen las ich tiefe Bestürzung.

„Nein, hat er nicht", hörte ich Celebnên trocken sagen. Gelassen gab er Anordil einen Wink. Dieser hob mich hoch und trug mich in einen Nebenraum, wo bereits Kelche mit stark gewürztem Wein standen. Ich leerte meinen in einem Zug, weil ich unendlichen Durst hatte. Celebnên war uns gefolgt. Sofort spürte ich die Wirkung. Meine Gliedmaßen, die vorher taub von der Anstrengung waren, begannen zu kribbeln, als wenn Feuer durch sie hindurch fließen würde.

„Du hast viel gesehen, aber nichts davon ist bisher geschehen", sagte Celebnên. „Ich sah sie dort sterben!", entfuhr es mir zornig. „Hast du das wirklich gesehen, meine Tochter?", fragte er leise, „auch ich war da. Ich folgte dir durch Raum und Zeit. – Was du dort gesehen hast, ist eine Möglichkeit von vielen."

Seine Worte verunsicherten mich. Und, ja, ich hatte es nicht gesehen. Ich hörte nur den Knall der Pistole. Ob die Kugel Fiona getroffen hatte, konnte ich nicht sagen. Trotzdem war ich davon überzeugt. Nicht einmal Anordils Schnelligkeit hätte das Geschoss ablenken können.

„Eine Möglichkeit von vielen", murmelte ich unsicher und fragte, „wie Galadriels Spiegel?" Er nickte. „Anordil kann es dir bestätigen", sagte er, „der Spiegel Galadriels ist eine einfacherer Möglichkeit – und auch schneller, weniger kräftezehrend, als das, was ich hier getan habe, aber das Ergebnis ist ähnlich."

„So ist noch nichts davon geschehen?", fragte ich erleichtert und fuhr verwirrt fort, „aber beim letzten Mal hat es mir auch nur die Vergangenheit gezeigt."„Damals warst du nicht bereit dazu", erwiderte Celebnên. Er drehte sich zum Fenster und strich über eine der Efeuranken. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob diese Zukunft wahr werden wird", ergänzte er seufzend, „ – nur eines weiß ich mit Sicherheit – deine Tochter lebt noch. Es ist deutlich zu spüren. Auch du solltest es fühlen können." Ich zwang mich zur Ruhe und versuchte, was er von mir verlangte. Nach einigem Suchen fand ich auch den kleinen Funken, der Fionas Leben darstellte. Er war noch da. Sollte ich darüber beruhigt sein?

„Egal, wie", sagte ich energisch, „wir müssen einen Weg finden. Wenn Pater Jacobus das Pergament in Händen hält, dann ist nichts mehr sicher." Bittend sah ich Anordil an. „Es wird äußerst schwierig", warf Anordil ein, „wir haben keinen Torstein mehr. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich sehe, wäre den Ort aufzusuchen, an dem ich dich fand. Vielleicht ist deine Große Mutter oder Belenus gewillt, dir eine weitere Gunst zu gewähren." „Seid auf der Hut", mahnte Celebnên, „eure Pfade werden nicht dort hinführen, wohin ihr sie zu lenken sucht." „Wir müssen es versuchen", bekräftigte ich. Damit war es beschlossen.

Am nächsten Tag brachen wir auf. Damit die Reise schneller voran ging, nahmen wir die Pferde. Getrieben von innerer Unruhe jagten wir dem Ered-Luin-Gebirge entgegen. Weil wir nicht mehr unbedingt auf verborgenen Wegen reisen mussten, kamen wir rasch voran. Wir hielten nur an, um den Pferden eine Pause zu gönnen und um selber etwas zu essen. Das Auenland durchquerten wir sogar ohne größeren Halt. Wir wollten uns nicht mit Besuchen aufhalten, obwohl das Wiedersehen mit alten Freunden bestimmt schön gewesen wäre. Wir hoben es uns auf für den Rückweg.

Trotz der Eile dauerte es mehrere Wochen, bis wir das Ered-Luin-Gebirge sahen. Als der Herbst begann, näherten wir uns dem Ort, wo ich vor etlichen Sonnenläufen Mittelerde betreten hatte. Seltsam war mir zumute. Das Laub der Bäume färbte sich bereits in allen Tönen von Braun, Rot und Gold. Die einzelnen immergrünen Bäume dazwischen bildeten schöne sattgrüne Farbtupfer. Auf der Lichtung gab es keine Veränderung. Alles war so, wie wir es bei unserem letzten Besuch verlassen hatten. Der Krieg hatte dieses Fleckchen Erde nicht berührt.

„Ich sammle Holz", murmelte ich knapp, nach dem wir abgestiegen waren. „Ich helfe dir", antwortete Anordil. Als wir genügend Holz beisammen hatten, begann ich damit es vor dem Baum aufzuschichten. „Lasse dir damit noch Zeit", unterbrach Anordil meine Tätigkeit, „die Tagundnachtgleiche ist erst übermorgen. Spürst du nicht, wie das magische Potential noch steigt?"

In meiner Hast hatte ich es nicht bemerkt. Aufseufzend ließ ich das Holz liegen und schichtete mit Anordil ein kleines Feuer am Rand der Lichtung auf. Hier wollten wir unser Lager aufschlagen. Die Pferde grasten derweil friedlich zwischen den Bäumen. Dann begann ich damit die Ente zu rupfen, die wir am frühen Mittag geschossen hatten. Zusammen mit einem Stück Lembas sollte sie unser Abendmahl sein.

In dieser Nacht schlief ich unruhig. Anordil wachte über mich. Ab und an strich er über mein Haar, um mich mit seiner Nähe zu beruhigen. Aber ich konnte keine wirkliche Ruhe finden. Die nächsten beiden Tage schlich ich um den Baum herum, wie eine eingesperrter Tiger. Mir rann die Zeit zwischen den Händen hindurch und ich konnte nichts tun außer Warten.

Dann endlich brach die Nacht der Herbsttagundnachtgleiche herein. Ungeduldig wartete ich bis Mitternacht. Selbst Anordils Nähe konnte mich nicht beruhigen. Energisch setzte ich das Feuer in Brand. Mit routinierten Griffen brachte ich das Opfer aus Honig, einem frisch gejagten Kaninchen und Roggenähren dar.

„Ich rufe die Große Mutter Brigid und Belenus, den Herrn der Sonne", sagte ich mit lauter Stimme, „ich rufe Lugh, den Herrn des Krieges. – Hört mich an! – Hört meine Bitte!" Doch nichts rührte sich. Entschlossen nahm ich meinen Dolch und schnitt mir in den Finger. Konzentriert ließ ich das Blut in die Flammen tropfen. „Brigid, Belenus, Lugh", rief ich und versuchte meine magische Kraft zu bündeln, „hört mich an!"

Aber wiederum gab es keine Antwort. Nicht einmal ein sanfter Windhauch in den Wipfeln. Schließlich nahm ich das Amulett von Belenus, welches ich um den Hals trug und warf es in das Feuer. Ein letzter Versuch eine Antwort zu bekommen. „Belenus, Herr der Sonne", rief ich befehlend, „höre mein Flehen! Einst sagtest du, ich solle dich rufen, wenn es nötig wäre. Jetzt benötige ich deine Hilfe!"

Sekunden vergingen. Schon wollte ich mich enttäuscht zu Anordil wenden, als das Amulett schier explodierte. Ein gleißender Lichtstrahl fuhr in den Himmel. Geblendet schloss ich die Augen.

„Was ist so wichtig, dass du mich rufst?", grollte es mir entgegen. „Ich grüße Euch, Belenus, Herr des Lebens", sagte ich erleichtert, „nimm mein Opfer an und gewähre mir eine Gunst."

„Was könnte ich dir noch gewähren, meine Tochter?", hörte ich ihn belustigt sagen, „du hast schon alles bekommen, was ich dir gewähren kann." Hoffnungsvoll hob ich den Kopf. Das Licht blendete immer noch, doch ich konnte schemenhaft ein Gesicht erkennen. „Gewähre mir noch einmal die Gunst, in meine Welt zurückzukehren", bat ich, „Blut von meinem Blute ist in Gefahr."

Das Licht wurde weicher. „Es ist nicht dein Schicksal sich um sie zu kümmern", hörte ich die niederschmetternde Antwort, „dein Weg und ihrer werden sich nicht mehr kreuzen. Für dich wird es keine Möglichkeit geben, die Welten zu wechseln. Dein Werk ist erfüllt."

„Dann lasst mich gehen, Herr", unterbrach ihn Anordil, „meine Kraft reicht aus, um einen weiteren Wechsel zu ertragen." „Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe, Kind der Sterne", konterte Belenus hart, „wir dulden kein weiteres Eingreifen in das Schicksalsrad. Es wird geschehen, was geschehen soll und muss."

Mit einem Blitz verlosch das Feuer. Zurück blieb nur glimmende Asche. Wut stieg in mir hoch. Ohne darauf zu achten, dass ich mir die Hände verbrannte, wühlte ich in der heißen Glut. „Nein, nein!", stieß ich verzweifelt hervor, „das könnt ihr mir nicht antun!!" Ich schlug mit den Händen gegen die Baumrinde. Funken stoben. „Nein!", kreischte ich, „ihr habt mir immer geholfen! Helft mir auch jetzt!" Doch niemand antwortete mir. Stille umgab uns. Anordil kniete sich neben mich und legte seinen Arm tröstend um meine Schulter. Unwirsch schüttelte ich ihn ab.

„Sie müssen mir einen Weg weisen", zischte ich hart. Dann nahm ich all meine Kraft zusammen. Mit einer Vehemenz und Entschlossenheit stieß ich die Worte eines Spruches hervor, den nicht einmal Anordil gewagt hätte. Mein Spruch schlug in den Baum ein. Aber statt der erwarteten Reaktion explodierte dieser mit einer Wucht, dass uns die Holzsplitter um die Ohren pfiffen. Ich spürte, dass ich von ein paar gestreift wurde, die restlichen verglühten durch einen raschen Spruch Anordils.

Minuten verstrichen, in denen Holz, Astwerk und Blätter zu Boden regnete. Entgeistert starrte ich auf die glimmenden Überreste des Baumes. Ich hatte das Tor zerstört! Von oben hörte ich Windrauschen und dann eine weiche, weibliche Stimme. „Das einzige Zugeständnis ist dieses", wisperte es in den Blättern der umliegenden Bäume, „und mein Wort, dass Fiona am Leben bleibt. Genieße denn nun die Zeit, die dir noch gegeben."

Aus dem Nachthimmel über uns fiel etwas herunter. Anordil fing es sicher auf. Als er mir den Gegenstand reichte, setzte mein Herz eine Sekunde aus. Es war die Pergamentrolle, hinter welcher Pater Jacobus so vehement her war. Jene Rolle, die so vielen bereits das Leben gekostet hatte. An der Hülle klebten Blutspritzer.

„Danke, Große Mutter", flüsterte ich heiser mit Tränen in den Augen. Dann war der Spuk vorbei. Kraftlos nahm ich die Rolle aus Anordils Hand und ging zu unserem Lager am Rande der Lichtung. Erschöpft sank ich zu Boden. Ich fühlte nicht einmal mehr, wie Anordil meinen Umhang über mich breitete. Auch das Aufflackern unseres kleinen Feuers bemerkte ich nicht, wohl die Wärme, die davon ausging. Anordil setzte sich neben mich. Seine Hand ruhte auf meinem Haar. Seine Nähe wirkte beruhigend auf mich. Mit der Rolle fest in der Hand versuchte ich Fionas Lebensfunken zu finden, aber es gelang mir nicht. Die Verbindung war durchtrennt. Sanft wischte Anordil mir die Tränen von der Wange, die lautlos aus meinen Augen rannen.

Am nächsten Morgen konnten wir das ganze Ausmaß der Zerstörung erkennen, die ich angerichtet hatte. Von dem alten ehrwürdigen Baum war gerade mal ein schwarzer Stumpf übrig geblieben. Astwerk lag überall verstreut und Holzsplitter waren bis in das Laub der Bäume auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite geflogen. „Lass uns heimkehren", sagte Anordil leise, als er das Feuer löschte, „es gibt nichts mehr, was wir tun könnten."

„Es muss doch noch andere Tore geben", stieß ich entschlossen hervor, denn in der Nacht hatte ich darüber nachgedacht, wie die übrigen Menschen hier her gekommen sein mochten. Anordil lächelte milde. „Und was willst du tun?", fragte er sanft, als er erkannte was in mir brannte, „jedes dieser möglichen Tore aufsuchen? Willst du auch diese zerstören?" Trotzig sah ich ihn an. „Wenn ich hartnäckig genug bin, werden die Götter mich vielleicht erhören", knurrte ich widerspenstig.

„Deine Götter haben dir unmissverständlich mitgeteilt, dass sie dir keinen Weg öffnen werden", entgegnete er ruhig, „auch wenn du vor jedem möglichen Tor Mittelerdes stehst und deine Forderung stellst, werden sie dich nicht erhören. – Sei damit zufrieden, dass Fiona lebt. Wir können nichts mehr tun! Oder spürst du noch eine Verbindung zu deiner Welt?"

Ich starrte auf die Rolle in meinen Händen. Die Blutflecken waren getrocknet und bildeten ein bizarres Muster. Wessen Blut mochte das wohl sein? Noch einmal versuchte ich den Lebensfunken Fionas zu spüren, doch ich fühlte nichts als Leere.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei euch Elben ist", sagte ich heiser, „doch bei uns Menschen ist das einzige, was uns mit der Ewigkeit verbindet unsere Kinder. Durch sie leben wir weiter. Hast du jemals diese Schwärze gespürt, wenn da nichts mehr ist, außer dem eigenen Tod? Wenn du nichts mehr hast, was dein Leben weiterführt?"

Mitfühlend nahm er mich in den Arm. „Für uns Elben gibt es diese Überlegungen nicht", gestand er leise, „unser Leben währt ewig, ob wir sterben oder nicht. Sterben wir, kehren wir in die Hallen der Erwartung ein, bis wir erneut ein Leben erhalten. Leben wir, so segeln wir irgendwann nach Valinor, um fern der Menschen zu verweilen oder leben dieses Leben, bis wir erneut in die Hallen der Erwartung eintreten. Zeitalter mögen kommen und gehen, aber an uns geht die Zeit vorbei. Meinst du nicht, dass wir dessen auch überdrüssig werden können?"

Resignierend schmiegte ich mich an ihn. Es tat so gut, ihn zu fühlen. „Liebe mich", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr. Wortlos kam er meiner Aufforderung nach. In der Kühle des Herbsttages legte er mich auf das Grasbett, welches unser Lager war. Wir liebten uns mit einer Intensität und Kraft, wie lange nicht mehr. Als ich auf dem Höhepunkt all meinen Schmerz und meine Lust hinausschrie, da fühlte ich meine Verbundenheit mit ihm.

Egal, was noch geschah, ich war in ihm geborgen. Diese Erkenntnis gab mir die Kraft wieder mein Leben aufzunehmen. Erst gegen Mittag waren wir Reisebereit. Aber bevor wir aufbrechen konnten, hatten wir ein kleineres Problem. Die Pferde waren durch den nächtlichen Aufruhr, den ich veranstaltet hatte, geflohen. Es dauerte zwei Tage, bis wir sie eingefangen hatten. Danach mussten wir uns beeilen, wenn wir vor Beginn des Winters in Cillien sein wollen. Wir ritten Richtung Süden, immer am Fuß des Ered-Luin-Gebirges entlang. Erst als wir den Adurant überquert hatten, wandten wir uns nach Osten.

Wenige Tage später sahen wir die Grauen Anfurten in der Mittagssonne liegen. Der Anblick war noch prächtiger, als vor einigen Sonnenläufen, denn diesmal lagen gleich vier Weiße Schiffe im Hafen. Als wir die Stadt betraten war es sehr voll. In den Gassen herrschte arges Gedränge. Trotzdem gelangten wir an unser Ziel. Anordil lenkte sein Pferd zu den Toren eines kleinen Anwesens mitten in der Stadt. Gelassen folgte ich ihm. Wir hatten kaum das Tor erreicht, als es schon vor uns aufschwang.

Uns kam ein Elb entgegen in einem einfachen sandfarbenen Gewand. Seine goldfarbenen Haare trug er offen, nur mit einem einfachen Reif aus dunklem Metall gebändigt. Er lächelte freudig, als er Anordil erkannt. „Freund Anordil, sei willkommen", grüßte er ihn, „und dies ist deine Gemahlin? Auch sie sei herzlich willkommen."

Ich betrachtete Glorfindel neugierig. Schließlich hatte man nicht jeden Tag die Gelegenheit den Balrogtöter kennenzulernen. Außerdem hatte ich irgendwo in Erinnerung, dass er wohl auch der Onkel Anordils sei. Er kam mir aber eher wie ein großer Bruder, als eines alten Onkels vor.

Glorfindels grüne Augen blitzten fröhlich und er wirkte sehr gelassen. „Auch ich grüße dich, Freund Glorfindel", sagte Anordil, „wir hatten eine lange Reise." „Jeder hat heutzutage eine lange Reise", seufzte Glorfindel und verdrehte leicht die Augen, „aber kommt erst einmal herein. Stärkt euch und ruht euch aus." Auf seinen Wink hin kamen mehrere Bedienstete, die sich augenblicklich um unsere Pferde kümmerten. Wir folgten Glorfindel durch mehrere luftige Gänge zu einem großzügig bemessenen Raum, der mit einer wirklich gemütlichen Sitzecke ausgestattet war. Auf dem Tisch davor stand eine Obstschale mit reichlich frischem Obst. An den Wänden allerdings hing eine beachtliche Waffensammlung. Eindeutig die Wohnstatt eines Kriegers.

„Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich mit dir zusammen abreisen würde", sagte Glorfindel leichthin, als er sich setzte, „bisher hattest du keine Ambitionen in den Westen zu segeln." Anordil lächelte. „Die habe ich auch jetzt nicht", erwiderte er, „wir wollen nur Zwischenstation machen, bevor wir weiter nach Cillien reisen." Glorfindel zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das kann doch nicht alleine der Grund für deinen Besuch in den überfüllten Anfurten sein?"

Anordil lehnte sich zurück und kaute genüsslich eine Traube, bevor er antwortete. „Wir haben etwas bei uns, was wir sicher verwahrt wissen wollen", gab er zu. Glorfindel nickte verstehend. „Hier in Mithlond oder in Valinor?", fragte er ohne Umschweife. „Valinor", antwortete Anordil, „keines Menschen Auge darf je wieder dieses Pergament erblicken." Damit überreichte er ihm die Rolle. Glorfindel nahm sie entgegen und wog sie in der Hand. Neugierig musterte er das Leder, in dem es eingeschlagen war.

„Das ist nicht von hier", stellte er fest. „Nein, es ist nicht aus Mithlond", sagte ich. Unwirsch schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das meinte ich nicht", sagte er belustigt, „ich meinte, dass es nicht aus Mittelerde ist." „Das ist richtig", bestätigte Anordil. „Das wird Erestor sicherlich freuen", sagte Glorfindel lächelnd. Er wog die Rolle in der Hand. Dann wandte er sich nachdenklich an Anordil. „Haben wir mit Besuch zu rechnen?", fragte Glorfindel, während er bedeutsam zu den Schwertern an der Wand deutete. Anordil schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das Tor ist verschlossen", antwortete er. „Gut", schnurrte Glorfindel zufrieden, „ich werde es mitnehmen und sicher verwahren. Keines Menschen Blick wird sich je wieder darauf richten, dass schwöre ich bei den Valar."

Erleichtert atmete ich auf. So war ich zumindest sicher, dass es nie mehr in die falschen Hände geraten würde. Wer wusste schon, was die Zukunft noch alles bringen konnte?

Wir blieben drei Tage in Mithlond, dann brachen wir wieder auf. Eine Fähre brachte uns ans andere Ufer. Wie auf dem Hinweg trieben wir auch jetzt die Pferde an. Das Auenland konnten wir auch im kommenden Frühjahr besuchen. Auch die Blauen Berge mochten warten.

Noch vor dem ersten Schneefall waren wir in Cillien.

To be continued ...


	54. und alles wandelt sich

... und alles wandelt sich zu silbernem Glas

Im nächsten Frühjahr brachten die geflügelten Boten uns Kunde, dass ein Tross aus Lothlórien die Grenze überquert hätte. Sofort ließen wir die Gastquartiere vorbereiten. Ich freute mich schon darauf Mallenloth und auch Caladúneth wiederzusehen. Seit dem Ringkrieg waren die beiden in Lothlórien gewesen.

Umso überraschter war ich, als ich Galadriel, Celeborn und Elrond an der Spitze der Kolonne entdeckte. Von Mallenloth und Cala sah ich nichts. Ich blickte zu Anordil. Auch er schaute ein wenig verwundert. Glordoron ging den Ankömmlingen ein paar Schritte entgegen.

„Seid willkommen in Cillien", hieß er alle willkommen. Galadriel, Celeborn und Elrond stiegen von ihren Pferden. Dann trat als erste Galadriel auf Glordoron zu. „Wir danken Euch, edler Glordoron, dass Ihr uns für ein paar Tage Eure Gastfreundschaft gewährt", erwiderte Galadriel huldvoll, „unser Weg ist noch weit." Glordoron sah sie prüfend an. „Die Grauen Anfurten ist Euer Ziel?", fragte er schließlich. Celeborn nickte. „Es ist nun soweit", sagte er, „Mittelerde wird in die Hände der Menschen gegeben."

Wir waren mittlerweile nähergetreten. „Ist das schon klug?", wagte ich zu fragen, während ich die ersten Kelche verteilte. Galadriel lächelte milde als sie einen davon dankend annahm. „Es gibt keine Gefahr mehr, außer die, welche von ihnen selber ausgeht", entgegnete sie weise, „Saurons Macht ist ein für alle Mal geschlagen. Das Böse ist gebannt. Nur die Dunkelheit, die in den Menschen ist, gilt es zu vertreiben."

„Und die paar Orks, die sich noch herumtreiben, stellen keine große Bedrohung dar", warf Celeborn ein, „außerdem wird es noch ein paar Jahrhunderte dauern, bis der letzte Elb Mittelerde verlassen hat. Für die jüngeren unter uns ist Valinor zurzeit nicht wirklich attraktiv."

Elrond lachte verhalten. Seine Augen blitzten vergnügt. „Auch Ihr sucht den Weg nach Valinor, Elrond von Bruchtal?", fragte Anordil ihn, während er ihm einen Kelch mit Wein zur Begrüßung reichte. „Es gibt nichts mehr, was mich in Mittelerde hält", erwiderte dieser gelassen, „meine Söhne sind erwachsen und treiben sich mit diesem Prinzen vom Düsterwald herum, der Legolas genannt wird. Außerdem bereitet dieser Zwerg mir Kopfschmerzen, den Legolas seinen Freund nennt."

Ich lachte verhalten. Nur zu gut konnte ich Elronds Bedenken verstehen. Er trank einen Schluck und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und meine Tochter ist glücklich vermählt mit ihrem Menschen", fuhr er aufseufzend fort, „als ich in Minas Tirith war, hatte ich die Gelegenheit meinen Enkelsohn begrüßen zu dürfen. Nun ist für mich nichts mehr zu tun. Soll ich noch warten, bis Arwens Lebensspanne vorüber ist? Oder die meiner Enkel?" Er drehte den Kelch in der Hand. Entschlossen blickte er dann Anordil an. „Nein", sagte er mit fester Stimme, „ich könnte es nicht ertragen, ihre Leiber verfallen zu sehen. – Außerdem ruft mich Celebrian zu sich. Meine Zeit ist hier vorüber."

Er blickte sich um und deutete zu den verlassenen Behausungen hinüber, an denen auch schon deutliche Spuren des Verfalles zu erkennen waren. „Und wie es aussieht, zieht es hier ebenfalls einige Richtung Valinor", sagte er lächelnd.

Glordoron erwiderte das Lächeln. Er wirkte mit einem Male müde. „Mein Freund, auch ich habe mich seit geraumer Zeit gefragt, was mich noch in Mittelerde hält", entgegnete er. Galadriel blickte ihn mit ihren gütigen Augen an. „Und was könnte den großen Glordoron noch hier fesseln?", fragte sie mit leichtem Vergnügen.

Er deutete hinüber zu uns und Luvalaes. „Eigentlich habt ihr Recht, werte Galadriel", seufzte er, „meine Kinder sind erwachsen – jedenfalls sollten sie es sein." Sein Blick streifte Luvalaes, der demonstrativ auswich. „Und meine Gemahlin wartet bereits an den Gestaden auf mich", fuhr er fort. „ich denke, es ist dann auch für mich Zeit aufzubrechen."

Mit Überraschung sah ich ihn an. Anordil und Luvalaes schienen seine Worte gelassen hinzunehmen. Immerhin hatte Glordoron vor einiger Zeit bereits seine Absicht verlauten lassen. Allerdings hatte ich nicht so rasch damit gerechnet.

Glordoron geleitete die Gäste ins Haus hinein. Anordil, Luvalaes und ich kümmerten uns um den Tross. Bis jeder versorgt war, dauerte es eine Weile. So bekamen wir beinahe nicht mit, dass die Nachhut eintraf.

Ich gab gerade einer Magd Anweisung, als ich am Waldrand Bewegung sah. „_Alae, Mallenloth, Caladúneth_", rief ich erfreut, als ich die Ankömmlinge erkannte und rannte den beiden entgegen. Anordil schaute auf und lachte.

„Willkommen zu Hause", begrüßte ich die beiden und drückte sie, völlig unelbisch, an mich. „Ich freue mich wieder hier zu sein", erwiderte Mallenloth vergnügt. Sie sah in ihrer Reisekleidung sehr kriegerisch aus, obwohl sie doch eher die Heilerin war. „Auch ich bin froh, wieder in Cillien zu sein", sagte Caladúneth neben ihr. Sie trug ebenfalls zweckmäßige Reisekleidung.

Dann war Anordil bei uns angelangt. Auch er begrüßte seine Töchter herzlich. Er machte dabei keinen Unterschied zwischen seiner leiblichen und der Ziehtochter. „Es ist schön, euch wieder in den Arm zu schließen", sagte er mit sichtlicher Erleichterung.

„Vater", mahnte Mallenloth sanft, „wir sind erwachsen." „Gerade das macht es nicht leichter", lächelte Anordil und nahm beide Töchter bei der Hand, „solange ich euer Vater bin, werde ich mich um euch sorgen, ob ihr das wollt oder nicht. – Es ist doch bei meinem Vater genauso." Er winkte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Hauses.

Auf der Terrasse von Glordorons Gemächern sahen wir nicht nur ihn, sondern auch unsere Gäste. „Glordoron wird uns verlassen", sagte er leise, „er wird nach Valinor gehen."

Beide sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. „Aber er hatte doch vor einigen Sonnenläufen gesagt, dass er noch eine Weile hier bleiben wollte", platzte es aus Mallenloth heraus, „Großvater kann doch nicht einfach gehen!" „Es war schon eine Weile in ihm zu spüren", warf Caladúneth beschwichtigend ein, „er sehnt sich nach seiner Gemahlin. Sein Herz ist bei ihr." Schweigend sah sie hinüber.

„Und du, Vater?", fragte sie plötzlich, „wirst du auch gehen, oder hier bleiben?" Sie blickte Anordil unergründlich an. Es war mir, als würde mit einem Mal eine Spannung zwischen uns allen stehen. Dann wurde mir klar, was Caladúneth sagen wollte. – Míriel! Anordils erste Frau. Sie war schon seit langem in Valinor. Ein Stich fuhr mir ins Herz.

„Meine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen", antwortete Anordil ausweichend, „außerdem ist mein Leben hier. Valinor kann warten und Míriel wird es verstehen. Sie hat ihre Entscheidung getroffen, wie ich die meine. - Wie ist es mit dir, Mallenloth? Zieht es dich zu den Weißen Stränden?"

„Auch ich habe noch viel Zeit, bis ich aufbreche", entgegnete sie in ähnlichem Tonfall, „es ist viel zu tun in Mittelerde. Solange ich gebraucht werde, werde ich bleiben. Vorerst jedenfalls ein Weilchen in Cillien." „Was ist mit dir, Caladúneth?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Ich werde die Herrin Galadriel begleiten", sagte sie und blickte zu der Terrasse herüber, „sie braucht mich." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Aber nur bis Mithlond", fuhr sie lächelnd fort, „ich habe noch nicht vor in den Westen aufzubrechen." „Und was wirst du tun, bis es dich doch an die weißen Strände zieht", fragte ich neugierig.

„Ich werde an Aragorns Hof gehen", erzählte sie enthusiastisch, „Ithilien ist nicht weit und Legolas wird möglicherweise meine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten schätzen lernen. – Wer weiß, vielleicht ziehen wir sogar gemeinsam in den Westen, wenn unsere Zeit gekommen ist." Sie schmunzelte leicht. „Hier in Cillien habe ich mich wohl gefühlt", fuhr sie fort, in dem sie auf die stumme Frage Anordils antwortete, „ihr habt mir Vater und Mutter ersetzt. Nie stand der Makel meiner Geburt zwischen uns. Doch es ist eine Leere in mir, die ich füllen möchte."

„Meinen Segen hast du", sprach Anordil sanft, „Legolas wird es gutheißen, dass du in seiner Nähe bist. Auch wenn es ihm wohl schmerzt. Doch manches Mal muss man denen, die man liebt weh tun, um ihrer Liebe gewiss zu sein. Aber sei gewiss, dass dir hier immer Tür und Tor offen stehen werden."

„Auch mein Segen sei mit dir", sagte ich ruhig. „Weiß Legolas von deinen Plänen?", fragte Anordil sie, während wir auf das Haus zugingen. „Er billigt meine Wünsche", erwiderte Caladúneth ausweichend, „zwar hatte er gehofft, ich würde eine Weile in Ithilien verweilen, sobald er die Enklave aufbaut, aber er wird auch zurecht kommen ohne dass ich täglich dort bin. Minas Tirith ist nicht weit und so kann ich beiden dienen, dem König von Gondor und dem Fürsten von Ithilien."

„Und wer weiß", unterbrach Mallenloth, „womöglich machen wir gemeinsam Gondor oder sogar Mittelerde unsicher. – Mallenloth und Caladúneth – was für ein Gespann." Lachend und scherzen gingen wir zum Haus hinüber.

In den nächsten Tagen wurden die wenigen Habseligkeiten gepackt, die Glordoron mitnehmen wollte. Außerdem legte er offiziell die Angelegenheiten der Enklave in Anordils Hände. Schließlich kam der Abend, der wohl der letzte gemeinsame Abend hier in Mittelerde sein würde. Ein prächtiger Sonnenuntergang verschönerte die Lichtung, auf der wir feiern wollten.

„Einen schöneren Abschied könnte ich mir nicht vorstellen", sagte Glordoron zufrieden, „ich werde dieses Tal in Erinnerung behalten." Dann trat er in die Mitte des Tanzplatzes. Viele Augen richteten sich erwartungsvoll auf ihn. Inoffiziell hatte sein Wunsch in den Westen zu gehen bereits die Runde gemacht. Nun wartete man gespannt, was der Herr von Cillien zum Abschied sagen würde.

„Bewohner Cilliens, ehrenwerte Gäste und meine liebe Familie", hob er an, „seit vielen Jahrhunderten habe ich Mittelerde meine Heimat genannt. Hier in Cillien verbrachte ich wunderschöne Sonnenläufe. Sie brachten mir Freude und Leid. Doch nun ist es Zeit für mich nach Hause zu kehren. Valinor wartet auf mich."

Er machte eine kleine Pause. Dann hob er den Kelch. „Ich freue mich darauf, die weißen Strände zu sehen und meine geliebte Gemahlin wieder in den Arm zu schließen", sagte er mit Freude, „trinkt mit mir auf ein Wiedersehen!" Wir hoben unsere Kelche und prosteten ihm zu, bevor wir austranken.

Dann nahm der Abend seinen Lauf. Es wurde reichlich aufgetragen und die Musiker spielten lustige Weisen. Es wurde viel gesungen und gelacht. Aber ich fühlte mich doch wehmütig.

„Was ist mit dir, Schwägerin?", wisperte es auf einmal neben mir. Ich blickte zur Seite. Luvalaes hatte sich zu mir gesetzt. „Was soll schon sein", seufzte ich bedrückt. „Du siehst traurig aus", warf er ein. Ich seufzte erneut. „Ich habe allen Grund traurig zu sein", murmelte ich und drehte den Kelch in meinen Händen, „Glordoron war wie ein Vater zu mir. Er hat mir nie das Gefühl gegeben, dass ich nur ein Mensch bin, oder dass er mich ablehnt, weil ich den Bund mit seinem Sohn eingegangen bin. - Und nun geht er fort."

Ich schaute zu Glordoron hinüber, der sich angeregt mit Anordil unterhielt. „Ich werde ihn nie wiedersehen", sagte ich leise, „obwohl ich weiß, dass er lebt. Doch wenn Anordil und du die Reise nach Valinor antreten werden, um euch zu euren Eltern zu gesellen, werde ich schon längst zu Staub zerfallen sein."

Unergründlich sah Luvalaes mich an. In seinen Augen las ich so etwas wie Verständnis für mich. Brüderlich legte er dann seinen Arm um mich. „Gräme dich nicht, Schwägerin", sagte er aufmunternd, „Glordoron wird sich deiner erinnern. Dessen sei gewiss." Ich sah ihn traurig an. „Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte ich betrübt, „warum sollte er sich an eine Menschenfrau erinnern, die er nur ein paar Sonnenläufe gekannt hatte? Ich bin doch nichts weiter als eine flüchtige Begegnung an einem Sommertag."

Luvalaes lachte leise. „Und ob er sich erinnern wird", erwiderte er amüsiert, „du bist jedenfalls der einzige Mensch, zumal auch noch eine Frau, der seine Schwertmeisterprüfung bestanden hat. Darauf kannst du wahrlich stolz sein."

Anordil kam mit Glordoron auf uns zu. Ich erhob mich respektvoll, wie es sich für eine gute, wenn auch angeheiratete, Tochter gehörte. Auch Luvalaes stand auf. Glordoron lächelte. „Nun ist der Abschied gekommen, mein Kind", wandte er sich zu mir, „du hast mir viel Freude bereitet und ich bin sehr stolz darauf, dich meine Tochter nennen zu können." Vor soviel Lob errötete ich sichtlich. Ich verneigte mich rasch und zog etwas aus der Tasche meines Gewandes.

„Edler Glordoron", sagte ich mit belegter Stimme, „es ehrt mich sehr, dass ich Euch Vater nennen durfte. Ich bin sehr traurig über Euren Aufbruch, da ich weiß, dass ich euch in meiner Lebensspanne nicht mehr wiedersehen werde. Daher nehmt dies als kleines Geschenk mit Euch nach Valinor, auf das Ihr Euch meiner erinnert."

Ich reichte ihm das kleine Amulett, welches ich trug, als ich nach Mittelerde kam. Ein einfaches Sonnenrad aus Silber an einem schlichten Lederband. Trotzdem nahm er es in die Hand, als wäre es ein kostbares Kleinod aus Mithril.

„Nie werde ich dich vergessen, meine Tochter", sagte er sichtlich gerührt. Dann gab er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Passe gut auf dich auf", ermahnte er mich, bevor er sich Luvalaes zuwandte.

„Mein Sohn", sagte er mit etwas strengerer Stimme, „nun hast du erfolgreich geschafft, was du dir vorgenommen hattest. Ich werde deiner Mutter nicht berichten können, dass du dich gebunden hast." Luvalaes verneigte sich knapp und lachte dabei. „Verehrter Herr Vater", konterte er, „bisher war nicht das passende Weib für mich dabei, auch wenn du mir Hunderte präsentiert hast. Was soll ich mich dann binden? Außerdem haben deine übrigen Söhne und Töchter dich doch reichlich mit Enkeln versorgt, oder?"

Glordoron lachte. „Und doch hätte ich auch gerne dich in der Vaterrolle erlebt", warf er ein, „um dieses Vergnügen hast du mich gebracht." „Du hast noch reichlich Zeit mich damit aufzuziehen", sagte Luvalaes, „schließlich gehöre ich zu der Eskorte, die den Tross nach Mithlond geleitet."

Der Abend wurde wehmütiger, je länger er dauerte. Gegen Mitternacht löste sich das Fest auf. In den frühen Morgenstunden des folgenden Tages wurde sich nur kurz verabschiedet. Alles war bereits gesagt worden. Wir begleiteten den Tross bis zur Grenze. Ich konnte meine Tränen nicht verkneifen, als sie am Horizont verschwanden.

In den nächsten Wochen fanden wir uns in unsere neuen Rollen hinein. Wir hatten schließlich bereits vor einigen Sonnenläufen üben können. Allerdings gab es doch noch viele Dinge, die nun anders waren, jetzt wo Anordil Herr über Cillien war und ich damit die Herrin.

Das äußerte sich schon darin, dass die schöne Zeit vorbei war, in der ich mich ins Küchengewölbe schleichen und dort ungestört morgens meinen Tee sowie ein Stück frischen Brotes verzehren konnte. Nibenchugu gab mir schweigend, aber doch unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass mein Platz nun an der herrschaftlichen Tafel sei. Seufzend gab ich nach. Ich fügte mich allerdings nur sträubend in die Rolle der Herrin des Hauses hinein.

Es war schon ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als ich dann gemeinsam mit Anordil bei der nächsten Wintersonnenwende die Feuer neu entfachte, wie es Sitte war. Auch als wir am folgenden Morgen das neue Brot brachen und damit den Segen der Valar erbaten, kam es mir seltsam vor. Ich würde noch lange brauchen, um mich darin einzufinden.

Die Jahreszeiten kamen und gingen. Der Friede tat dem Land gut. Nur wenige Orks streunten noch durch die Gegend. Ab und an kam uns zwar zu Ohren, dass ein Warg aufgetaucht sei, doch alles in allem waren die Geschöpfe Saurons auf dem Rückmarsch. Es hieß, dass sie sich tief nach Mordor hinein verkrochen hätten. Dorthin, wo nie ein Mensch oder Elb seinen Fuß setzen würde. Nur im Winter wagten sie sich aus ihren Löchern heraus. Dann überfielen sie die kleinen Dörfer nahe der Grenze. Allerdings wurde die Verteidigung mit jedem Sonnenlauf besser. Es schien mir fast, als würde Aragorn die Überfälle als persönliche Beleidigung auffassen.

Ab und an kamen auch erfreuliche Nachrichten. Die Königin gebar zwei Töchter. Peregrin und Meriadoc hatten gleich Samweis wunderbare Gefährtinnen gefunden, mit denen sie Familien gründeten. Von Tjann hörte man, dass er an den königlichen Hof berufen worden war. Er verwaltete den Haushalt Aragorns und war ihm in mancher Hinsicht zu Diensten. Eigentlich war alles in bester Ordnung.

Nachdenklich ließ ich die Feder sinken. Ja, es war alles in bester Ordnung. Nur in mir breitete sich wieder einmal Unruhe aus. Doch den Grund vermochte ich nicht zu ergründen. Seit unserem Besuch an der Kultstätte war viel Zeit vergangen. Zeit, in der ich mir klar machen musste, dass ich ins Rad des Schicksals nicht mehr eingreifen konnte. Zumindest nicht in das, welches Fiona und die andere Welt betraf. Aber was mochte das Schicksal mir noch bringen?

Immer stärker nagte es an mir, dass ich keine Kinder gebären konnte. Wie gerne hätte ich als Zeichen meiner Liebe Anordil eines geschenkt!! Ruckartig stand ich auf. Ich durfte nicht anfangen zu grübeln. Heute war einer der Tage, wo ich von meinen Pflichten entbunden war. An solchen Tagen ging ich meist in die Übungshalle und widmete mich dem Schwertkampf oder dem Bogenschießen. Trotz allen Friedens mochte ich nicht aus der Übung kommen.

Ich zog mich an und flocht sorgfältig meine Haare, damit sie mich beim Übungskampf nicht behinderten. Plötzlich starrte ich in den Spiegel. Zitternd entwirrte ich meine Haare und betrachtete sie sorgfältig Strähne für Strähne. Da war es schon wieder. Silbrig schimmerten sie in meiner Hand. Gestern waren sie doch noch nicht da gewesen! „Es ist soweit", murmelte ich, „du wirst alt!" Prüfend ließ ich meinen Blick über mein Gesicht gleiten. Hier und da sah ich nun die ersten Anzeichen des Alterns. Die Falten, die tiefer waren, als noch vor wenigen Sonnenläufen. Die ersten silbernen Fäden, die meine Haare durchzogen. Ich betrachtete meine Hände. Auch hier waren die ersten Spuren zu sehen. Wie ein eisiger Hauch spürte ich meine Sterblichkeit. Bittere Tränen liefen mir über das Gesicht, denn mir wurde mit einem Mal bewusst, dass meine Zeit in Mittelerde gezählt war.

Ein paar Tage nach der Wintersonnenwende wurde uns Besuch gemeldet. Ein Mensch sei zu uns unterwegs, hieß es. Neugierig geworden schlang ich mir meinen pelzverbrämten Umhang aus schwerer Wolle um die Schultern und trat hinaus. Von der Schmiede her kam Anordil auf mich zu. Ich fror, als ich ihn in der einfachen Tunika dort stehen sah.

„Ein Mensch?", fragte er mich, „hat der Bote gesagt, wer es ist?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", erwiderte ich, „nur, dass es ein Mann sei." „Na, dann lassen wir uns mal überraschen", meinte er. Dann sahen wir bereits die dick vermummte Gestalt zu Pferd, die langsam aus dem Wald kam. Dem Pferd standen dicke Schwaden bei jedem Ausatmen vor den Nüstern. Es war sichtlich froh, dass es nun einen festgetretenen Pfad unter die Hufe bekam, denn es beschleunigte seine Gangart. Die Gestalt auf seinem Rücken schien nun ebenfalls zu sehen, dass sie sich dem Ziele näherte. Sie hob die Hand zum Gruß.

„Es ist ein Pferd aus Gondor", stellte Anordil fest, „das Sattelzeug ist aus der königlichen Stallung. - Ein Bote Aragorns?" „Möglich", sagte ich knapp, denn mir wurde kalt in meinem Gewand, trotz des warmen Umhangs.

„Willkommen in Cillien", begrüßte Anordil den Reiter und ging auf das Pferd zu. „Sei gegrüßt, Anordil, Herr von Cillien", tönte es aus der Vermummung. Erfreut blickte ich auf, denn ich hatte die Stimme sofort erkannt. „Auch ich grüße dich, Tjann Grünauge", sagte ich, „was führt dich zu dieser Zeit weg von deiner Gemahlin und den Kindern?"

Mühsam schwang sich Tjann aus dem Sattel und schob die Kapuze aus dem Gesicht. Mit der anderen Hand zog er den dicken Schal nach unten. Er lächelte müde. „Ich wäre gerne jetzt bei Frau und Kindern", sagte er leise in Englisch, „aber Aragorn hat wichtige Kunde für euch. Kunde, die er nicht jedem Boten anvertrauen wollte."

Anordil deutete ihm ins Haus zu gehen. Dort im Arbeitszimmer schälte Tjann sich zuerst einmal aus seiner dicken Reisekleidung. Beim Hineingehen hatte ich Anweisung gegeben das Feuer im Kamin hoch zu schüren. Mit sichtlichem Behagen wärmte Tjann sich auf. Als ich ihm einen Becher Tee mit einem guten Schuss Gebranntem drin reichte, nickte er dankbar. Mit der anderen Hand strich er durch das mit einzelnen grauen Strähnen durchzogene Haar. Wind und Wetter hatten in seinem Gesicht tiefe Falten hinterlassen. Seine Gestalt war etwas gesetzter geworden, wenngleich immer noch kraftvoll. Nur seine Augen sprühten den gleichen Tatendrang wie vor etlichen Sonnenläufen.

„Es war eine verflixt lange Reise", sagte er, „und ich hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, vor der Wintersonnenwende hier zu sein. Aber ich musste einen Umweg einschlagen." Nun zog er eine Rolle aus seinem Gewand. „Dies hier soll ich dir überbringen", sagte er und reichte die Rolle an Anordil.

Dieser wog das Pergament in der Hand. „Worauf wartest du noch, Bruderherz?", tönte es von der Tür, „während du dich mit dem Pergament beschäftigst, kann ich doch Tjann begrüßen." Luvalaes betrat mit einem erfreuten Lächeln den Raum. Er trug noch die Schutzweste aus dem Übungssaal, wo er mit einigen Kriegern geübt hatte. Mit einem freundschaftlichen Handschlag begrüßte er Tjann, bevor er sich auf einen der Stühle setzte.

Anordil brach in der Zwischenzeit das Siegel und entrollte das Pergament. Minuten lang schwieg er, während er das Geschriebene las. Dann reichte er es erst an Luvalaes, der es schließlich mir gab. Ich überflog die Zeilen. Aragorn sprach von einer Gefahr aus dem Süden. Horden von Südländern und Haradhrim fielen an den südlichen Grenzen ein. Angeführt von Uruk-Hai, die ein Zeichen trugen, dass er nicht kannte. Außerdem sprach er von schwarzen Wolken, die von Mordor her über das Land wehten. Das Volk war beunruhigt.

Stirnrunzelnd las ich den Bericht. „Sauron ist doch gefallen", entfuhr es mir, „und Saruman ist auch vernichtet. Wer könnte denn dort am Werke sein?" Luvalaes hatte sich ein paar Würfel aus dem Würfelbecher genommen. Seufzend ließ er sie klackernd von einer Hand in die andere fallen. Auf seiner Stirn war eine tiefe Falte zu sehen. „Vielleicht gab es doch ein paar Uruk-Hai mit Verstand", mutmaßte er düster, „die jetzt versuchen ihr eigenes Süppchen zu kochen."

Tjann reckte sich. „König Aragorn vermutet eher, dass es sich um jemanden aus Saurons Diensten handelt", warf er ein, „einen Menschen oder einen Abtrünnigen irgendeines Volkes, denn die Uruks sind Befehlsempfänger. Unter ihnen war und ist keiner, der in der Lage wäre, die Haradhrim in Aufruhr zu versetzen. Weiterhin ist König Aragorn der Meinung, dass es vielleicht noch jemanden gibt, abgesehen von Sauron, der in den Diensten Melkors steht. Jemanden, dem es gelungen ist, nach Saurons Vernichtung an Ansehen und Macht zu gewinnen."

Ich lehnte mich zurück. Mein Blick fiel nach draußen. Am strahlendblauen Himmel zog ein Raubvogel seine Runde. In langen Bögen suchte er nach Nahrung auf den schneebedeckten Feldern. Es fröstelte mich bei dem Gedanken, einem Gegner ins Auge sehen zu müssen, der ähnlich stark wie Sauron sein könnte.

„Galadriel sagte, dass das Böse gebannt sei", warf ich ein, „was also bringt die Haradhrim und die Südländer dazu, sich zusammenzuschließen und gegen Gondor zu ziehen?" „Soweit bekannt vermeiden beide Völker im Regelfall eine Begegnung", gab Luvalaes zu Bedenken, „geschweige denn, dass sie miteinander gegen irgendjemanden ziehen. – Was sagst du dazu, Bruder? Du warst eine Zeitlang mit Elrond im Süden. Wie schätzt du das ein?"

Anordils Mine verdunkelte sich. Er ging langsam zum Fenster und blickte sinnend hinaus. „Die Völker im Süden sind zahlreich und verbleiben normalerweise in ihren Enklaven", sagte er nachdenklich, „die Fürsten haben meist genug damit zu tun, ihre Ländereien gegeneinander zu verteidigen. Krieg wird dort nicht nur auf dem Schlachtfeld geführt, sondern meist bereits in den Ratsversammlungen. - Aber eines haben sie alle gemeinsam - sie verachten die Haradhrim, da diese Nomaden sind. Auf der anderen Seite treiben sie zwar mit ihnen Handel, aber nur in begrenztem Umfang. Die Haradhrim dagegen sind stolz und sehen mit Herablassung auf die übrigen Völker. Sie meiden es mit den Südlanden zusammenzukommen."

„Was könnte sie also zu Verbündeten machen?", fragte Tjann noch mal. „Ein gemeinsamer Feind", warf Luvalaes ein, „etwas, was sie mehr hassen, als sich gegenseitig." „Oder jemand, der ihnen einredet, dass sie einen gemeinsamen Feind hätten", unterbrach ihn Tjann. „Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her und ich müsste in den Archiven suchen", überlegte Anordil, „aber damals wurde von einer Feste gesprochen, tief im Süden, in der ein Diener Melkors leben sollte. Ein Zauberkundiger, der genauso mächtig war wie ein Maia."

„Ich erinnere mich schwach", sagte Luvalaes bestätigend, „du hattest Kunde mitgebracht über einen gebannten Zauberer. Ein Mischling, mit der Kraft der Maia. Entartet durch Melkors perfide Tricks." „Unser Archiv ist nicht weitreichend genug", entgegnete Anordil, „wie schade, dass Elrond bereits nach Valinor abgereist ist."

„Elrond von Bruchtal hat die Archive seines Hauses an das Königshaus gegeben", warf Tjann ein, „die Königin wollte während meiner Abwesenheit die alten Pergamente durchsehen, ob sie irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte für eine Gefahr aus dem Süden finden könnte."

Entschlossen sah ich in die Runde. Von hier aus konnten wir nichts tun. „Wir sollten nach Minas Tirith reisen", schlug ich daher vor. Anordil nickte zustimmend. Dann sah er Tjann an. „Ich vermute, Aragorn hat auch Nachricht in den Düsterwald und nach Ithilien geschickt", sagte er mit fragendem Unterton, „wenn Legolas an einem dieser Orte sein sollte, so wird er bestimmt an Aragorns Seite eilen." „Ein Elb aus dem Düsterwald, der an Aragorns Hof weilte, brach zeitgleich mit mir auf", bestätigte Tjann, „ich vermute, dass Prinz Legolas schon unterwegs ist."

„Dann ruhe dich aus, Freund Tjann", sagte Anordil zufrieden, „wenn das Wetter sich hält, werden wir in drei Tagen aufbrechen. – Luvalaes, du wirst über Rohan und den Süden Gondors nach Minas Tirith reisen. Ich möchte von dir eine Einschätzung der Lage. Sieh vor allem in den Hafenstädten nach. Wir werden von Norden am Fangorn entlang reisen."

Luvalaes blickte ihn zweifelnd an. „Du willst über den Caradhras gehen?", fragte er verwundert, „jetzt? Kurz nach Mittwinter?" Anordil schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein", erklärte er, „wir werden dich ein Stück bis oberhalb von Isengart begleiten. Dort werden wir erst nach Nordosten gehen. Ich gedenke Baumbart aufzusuchen. Wenn sich etwas Böses rührt, so wird er es spüren und von den Ents aus dem Süden schon Kunde erhalten haben."

Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Der Gedanke im Winter über den Caradhras zu gehen, stieß auch bei mir auf wenig Gegenliebe. Die Reise würde bereits kalt genug sein, wenn wir nur über Isengart zogen. Mehr Winter brauchte ich nicht.

Nach drei Tagen brachen wir auf. Tjanns Pferd würde den Rest des Winters in den Stallungen verbringen. Für Pferde war der Weg durch den Schnee mittlerweile einfach zu mühsam. Selbst zu Fuß war die Reise noch sehr beschwerlich. Zu unserem Glück gab es keine weiteren Schneefälle, so dass wir nicht auch noch damit kämpfen mussten.

Am südlichsten Punkt des Nebelgebirges dauerte es einen ganzen Tag, bis wir die Spitze umrundet hatten. In der klaren kalten Luft konnten wir bis nach Isengart sehen. Oder eher zu dem, was davon übrig war. Obwohl Baumbart und die Ents recht fleißig gewesen waren, hielten sich manche Spuren der Zerstörung recht hartnäckig. Der Turm aber blieb verlassen. Keiner wollte die Stätte betreten, an der Saruman gelebt hatte. Einzig ein paar einsame Vögel zogen dort ihre Kreise. Vielleicht hatten sie ja in der Ruine ihre Nester gebaut. Hier trennten wir uns von Luvalaes.

Wir übrigen wanderten noch ein kurzes Stückchen ostwärts, bevor wir nach Norden abbogen. Nach wenigen Tagen lag der Fangorn-Wald vor uns. Düster und furchteinflößend wirkte er. Mir war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken dort hineingehen zu müssen.

Anordil hatte mein Zögern bemerkt. „Fangorn ist den Menschen nicht wohlgesonnen", sagte er leise, „wenn es dir Unbehagen bereitet, so betrete ich ihn alleine. Den Elben gegenüber waren die Ents stets freundlich." „Ich möchte nicht den Zorn der Ents herausfordern", antwortete ich, „es ist mir angenehmer hier zu warten." „Auch ich möchte eine Begegnung mit den Ents vermeiden", warf Tjann ein.

Rasch schlugen wir ein Lager auf. Am Rand des Waldes sammelten wir Holz für ein kleines Feuer. Allerdings achteten wir darauf, nur vertrocknetes, altes Holz zu nehmen. Ein unvorsichtiger Hase hoppelte uns über den Weg. Er war nicht schnell genug, um zu entkommen. Zufrieden packte ich das Tier an den Hinterläufen. Während Anordil im dichten Dickicht des Fangorn-Waldes verschwand, ging ich zurück zum Lager. Dort zog ich dem Hasen erst einmal das Fell ab und waidete ihn aus. An einem langen Stecken befestigt, brutzelte er kurze Zeit später vor sich hin. Ich wickelte mich dick in meine Fellumhänge, als ich mich vor die prasselnden Flammen hockte und den Fortgang des Bratens zuschaute. Tjann hatte unterdessen aus einer Handvoll Mehl, einem bisschen Salz und Wasser einen Teig geknetet. Geschickt wickelte er diesen um ein paar Stöcke. Er ordnete sie um das Feuer herum an, so dass sie garen konnten.

„Wird Anordil lange in diesem Wald bleiben?", fragte Tjann und wies zu der düsteren Front hinüber. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ich, „Fangorn ist zwar das Gebiet von Baumbart, aber es ist nicht gesagt, dass er auch da ist." „Bist du schon einmal einem Ent begegnet?", wollte Tjann wissen.

„Nein", lächelte ich, „Ents sind sehr scheu. Wenn sie es nicht wollen, dann wirst du sie nicht sehen, auch wenn du nur eine Armlänge von ihnen entfernt bist. Jeder Baum kann ein Ent sein." Tjann schüttelte sich. „Wenn ich daran denke, wie viele Bäume ich hier in Mittelerde schon gefällt habe", brummte er, „da grenzt es an ein Wunder, dass ich noch keinen Ent erwischt habe."

Jetzt musste ich lachen. „Aber Tjann", scholt ich ihn, „bevor du einen Ent gefällt hättest, hätte dieser dich schon längst getötet. Es gibt nur sehr wenige in Mittelerde. Ein sehr alter Baum kann möglicherweise ein Ent sein, muss es aber nicht." Vorsichtig knabberte ich an dem Stockbrot, dass schon eine schöne braune Kruste hatte.

In dieser Nacht wechselten wir uns mit dem Wachen ab. Der nächste Tag verlief recht ereignislos. Das Jagdglück war auch nicht bei uns. Gegen Abend versuchten wir es daher an dem Wasserlauf, der vom Nebelgebirge herunter kam. Dieser war zwar an der Oberfläche gefroren, doch man sah, dass das Wasser darunter noch floss. Also war die Chance recht groß ein paar Fische zu fangen. Mit den Dolchen hieben wir Löcher in das Eis, durch die man eine Angelschnur werfen konnte. Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange, bis wir ein paar kleinere Fische gefangen hatten. Sie waren nicht besonders groß, würden aber unser Abendmahl ein wenig verbessern. Mit einer Handvoll getrockneter Beeren, einem Stück Stockbrot vom Vorabend und einem Becher Tee konnte man sie durchaus genießen.

Die Nacht brach heran, aber von Anordil war noch nichts zu sehen. Langsam begann ich unruhig zu werden. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte seine Aura zu spüren. Tastend bewegte sich mein Geist vorwärts. Dann hatte ich ihn gefunden. Seine Aura schien normal. Es ging ihm gut. Wenn ich nur fühlen könnte, wie weit entfernt er war! Etwas beruhigter bezog ich meinen Wachtposten. Ab und zu legte ich ein neues Scheit aufs Feuer. Wegen der Kälte wollten wir es nicht zu sehr herunter brennen lassen. Dann spürte ich einen Hauch hinter mir.

Blitzschnell drehte ich mich um. In der Drehung zog ich mein Schwert, dass ich aber sofort wieder sinken ließ, denn Anordil stand im Lichtkreis des Feuers. Er bedeutete mir leise zu sein, da Tjann selig schlief. Leise ging ich zu ihm hin.

„Hast du Baumbart gefunden?", flüsterte ich fragend. Anordil nickte. „Ja, er ruht sich aus von den Strapazen des Ringkrieges", wisperte er zurück, „es war nicht leicht, ihn zu wecken."

„Ich hoffe, er war nicht ungehalten", unkte ich. „Ich konnte ihn von der Notwendigkeit überzeugen", lächelte Anordil vergnügt, „aber es hat sich gelohnt." „Du konntest etwas erfahren?", jetzt wurde ich neugierig. „Morgen früh", blockte Anordil ab, „jetzt schlafe ein wenig." Ich seufzte. Von ihm würde ich heute nichts mehr erfahren. Gehorsam legte ich mich daher neben das Feuer. Schon bald war ich eingeschlafen.

Am Morgen wurde ich von dem belebenden Duft eines Kräutertees geweckt. Tjann werkelte bereits am Feuer. Von Anordil sah ich nichts. „Guten Morgen", grüßte ich und streckte die Hände nach dem Becher aus, den Tjann mir hinhielt, „wo ist Anordil?"

Tjann wies hinüber zum Fangorn-Wald. „Er ist noch einmal kurz hineingegangen", sagte er, „aber er wollte nicht lange bleiben." Hungrig machte ich mich über das Stück Lembas her, dass er mir reichte. Es war garniert mit einer dünnen Scheibe Speck. „Das ist das letzte Stück", erklärte Tjann, „den nächsten gibt es erst in Minas Tirith." Seufzend genoss ich das knusprige Stück.

Ich hatte kaum aufgegessen, da kam Anordil aus dem Wald auf uns zu. Er nahm sich einen Becher Tee. Dann begann er ohne Umschweife mit seinem Bericht. „Es hatte etwas gedauert, bis ich Baumbart gefunden hatte", fing er an, „und noch länger dauerte es, bis ich ihn wecken konnte." Ich schmunzelte, denn Ents waren für ihre Langsamkeit bekannt. „Baumbart hat tatsächlich Kunde aus dem Süden", fuhr er ernst fort, „es braut sich dort etwas zusammen. Ströme von Furcht durchziehen die Wurzeln, sagte er. Furcht, die von weither kommt." „Wie weit?", fragte ich beunruhigt.

„Du erinnerst dich, wo wir gestrandet waren, tief unten im Süden?", fragte er zurück. Ich nickte. Der Gedanke daran behagte mir nicht. Waren wir doch beinahe Opfer einer politischen Intrige geworden. „Die Gefahr kommt von jenseits des Gebirgszuges, den wir damals sahen", sagte er, „wie ich vermutete, ist die Quelle wohl in dieser Feste zu suchen, an die ich mich erinnere."

„Dann müssen wir in den Süden", unterbrach ihn Tjann fragend. Anordil neigte abwägend das Haupt. „Nicht unbedingt", erwiderte er ausweichend, „als allererstes müssen wir nach Minas Tirith. Die Archive sollten uns weitere Auskunft geben. Die Königin wird vielleicht schon etwas gefunden haben." „Wollen wir es hoffen", seufzte ich, denn ich hatte keine besondere Lust ein weiteres Mal die Wüste zu durchqueren. Gemeinsam brachen wir das Lager ab. Nach kurzer Zeit waren wir auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith.

Wir nahmen die wieder intakte Handelsstraße am Rande des Ered Nimrais nach Osten. Die Gegend war friedlicher geworden. Man spürte, dass die Herrschaft Aragorns dem Lande gut tat. Dann bogen wir ins Gebirge ab. Der Pass über die Feste Calenad war in den letzten Sonnenläufen ausgebaut worden. An der Feste selber waren ebenfalls zahlreiche Veränderungen zu sehen. Man öffnete schon von weitem die Tore, als man uns sah. Ein Umstand, der wahrlich zeigte, wie sehr man sich auf den Frieden verließ.

Von Calenad aus war die Wegstrecke nicht mehr weit. Nur wenige Tage später lag Minas Tirith in der Mittagssonne vor uns. Die Mauern glitzerten und funkelten in strahlendem Weiß. Auf den Pelennor-Feldern spross vereinzelt Gras aus der dichten Schneedecke hervor. Nur die zahlreichen Hügel vor der Stadt erzählten noch vom vergangenen Krieg. Auf der anderen Seite des Flusses sah man, dass auch in Osgiliath fleißige Hände tätig gewesen waren. Aus den ehemaligen Ruinen war eine blühende Stadt geworden. Neue Türme und Wehrmauern glänzten in der Wintersonne. Trotz dieser recht positiven Zeichen bemerkten wir doch auch die zahlreichen bewaffneten Posten, welche die Städte bewachten.

Hoch oben auf den Türmen standen mit Bogen und Pfeilen ausgerüstete Krieger, die wachsam ihren Dienst versahen. Da wir uns offen der Stadt näherten, hörten wir bereits das Horn, welches unsere Ankunft meldete. Trotzdem öffnete sich das schwere Tor in der unteren Ebene erst kurz vor unserem Eintreffen.

Hinter uns fiel es hastig wieder zu. Hinter dem Tor herrschte reges Treiben. Hauptsächlich Krieger waren zu sehen, die in sorgfältiger Rüstung ihrem Dienst nachgingen. Nur wenige Frauen hasteten dazwischen umher. In wollene Gewänder gehüllt schienen sie die Krieger zu versorgen.

Die Wachsamkeit in der Stadt zog sich durch alle Ebenen. Überall spürten wir eine verhaltene Spannung. Sie war zwar bei weitem nicht zu vergleichen, wie damals kurz vor der Stürmung durch die Orks, aber sie war da. Umso mehr fiel auf, wie die angespannten Gesichter auf leuchteten, wenn wir an ihnen vorbei kamen. Festen Schrittes gingen wir die strohbedeckte Straße hinauf. Der Schnee zwischen den Halmen knirschte leise unter unseren Füßen.

Oben im obersten Ring hielten wir auf die Feste zu. Aragorn kam uns bereits entgegen. Auch an ihm waren die Sonnenläufe nicht spurlos vorbei gegangen. In seinem dichten schwarzen Haar hatten sich die ersten silbernen Fäden breitgemacht. Trotzdem wirkte er noch voller Tatendrang. Eigentlich ein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, dass er bereits auf die Hundert Lebensjahre zuging.

„Willkommen in Minas Tirith", sagte er erleichtert, „ich bin sehr froh, dass Cillien meinem Ruf gefolgt ist." Er begrüßte uns, wie es Elbenart war. Dann wies er auf das Tor. „Tretet ein", sagte er, „Arwen erwartet uns im Ratsraum." Als wir vor Aragorns Krönung in Minas Tirith weilten, hatten wir diesen kleinen Saal bereits kennen gelernt. Er lag hinter dem imposanten Thronsaal und diente in erster Linie für Beratungen. Tjann verbeugte sich noch einmal tief vor Aragorn. „Meine Dienste sind beendet, Herr?", fragte er höflich. Er hoffte, dass er rasch zu seinem Weib und den Kindern eilen konnte. Leider machte Aragorns Geste dieser Hoffnung ein Ende.

„Bleibt noch, Tjann Grünauge", befahl er, „es wäre möglich, dass wir Eure Dienste noch benötigen." Aragorn eilten raschen Schrittes die Stufen hinauf. Wir folgten ihm im gleichen Tempo. Wenn er uns nicht einmal eine Verschnaufpause gönnte, dann musste es wirklich wichtig sein.

Im Ratsraum empfing uns Arwen Undómiel. Sie schien um keinen Tag gealtert zu sein. Strahlend schön war sie, wie ein unberührter Sonnentag. Sie erhob sich schwerfällig von einem der zahlreichen Stühle, die um den großen runden Tisch aus dunklem Holz standen. Ihre vierte Schwangerschaft war schon weit fortgeschritten. Schützend legte sie einen Arm auf ihren Bauch.

„_Chen suilon mellyn nin_", begrüßte sie uns auf Sindarin, „ich bin glücklich, dass ihr dem Rufe Aragorns gefolgt seid." „Setzt euch", bat uns Aragorn. Aus einer der kleinen Türen in der hinteren Wand kam eine Magd und brachte ein Tablett mit Speisen, Wasser und Wein.

Aragorn wartete, bis sie gegangen war. „Die Bedrohung ist ernst", hob er an, „offenbar bereiten sich die Haradhrim und ihre Verbündeten auf einen großen Schlag vor. Arwen hat etwas in den Pergamenten gefunden, was diese Kunde noch erhärtet."

Mit ernstem Blick zog die Königin ein altes Pergament aus den Falten ihres Gewandes und breitete es auf dem Tisch aus. Im oberen Drittel war eine Landkarte gezeichnet. Ich erkannte die Südlanden darauf. Die unteren beiden Drittel waren eng beschrieben mit hastigen Zeichen in einer Schrift, die ich nicht lesen konnte.

Anordil beugte sich jedoch über die Karte und an seinen Augen sah ich, dass er wohl verstand, was dort hingekritzelt war. „Die gebannte linke Hand", murmelte er, „jemand muss den Bann gelöst haben." Die Königin nickte bestätigend. „Wir haben Kunde aus den Südlanden, dass es dort mehrere Umstürze in den politischen Reihen gab", sagte sie. „Sehr oft fiel der Name Akhôrahil", ergänzte Aragorn.

Anordil nickte wissend. „Akhôrahil", wiederholte er, „der blinde Zauberer, der zweite Númenórische Fürst, der unter Saurons Ringbann fiel." Er streckte sich und sah zu Aragorn. „Etwa Mitte des zweiten Zeitalters stieg er zur Linken Hand Melkors auf", erklärte er weiter, „gleichberechtigt neben Sauron. Etwas, was diesem keineswegs gefiel. Kurz vor Saurons Fall zum Ende des zweiten Zeitalters hin, gelang es diesem Akhôrahil zu bannen. Es heißt, Sauron sperrte ihn in eine Feste weit unten in den Südlanden."

„Diesen Aufzeichnungen zufolge wurde er mit verschiedenen Bannsprüchen belegt", fuhr die Königin fort, „keiner kann von einem Zauberkundigen alleine gebrochen werden." „Aber alle Bannsprüche hatten eine Gemeinsamkeit", warf Aragorn ein und wies mit der Hand in Richtung Mordor, „sie waren an den Tod Saurons gebunden."

Mir ging in diesem Augenblick ein ganzer Kronleuchter auf. „Sauron wurde vernichtet und gab damit den Weg frei, um seinen ehemaligen Nebenbuhler befreien zu können", fasste ich zusammen. „Und nun sucht er eine Möglichkeit sich auf Saurons verlassenen Thron zu schwingen, um Mordor zu neuem Glanz zu verhelfen", ergänzte Aragorn düster.

„Folglich müssen wir in den Süden", wandte ich mich an Anordil. Dieser blickte nachdenklich auf die Pergamente. „Zuallererst sollten wir herausfinden, ob sich in Mordor bereits wieder etwas regt", erwiderte er und richtete sein Augenmerk auf Aragorn, „vermutlich hast du bereits einige Späher ins dunkle Land geschickt?"

Aragorns Augen verdüsterten sich noch mehr. „Ja", bestätigte er, „ich entsandte zehn Späher in verschiedene Richtungen. Sie brachen zeitgleich mit Tjann auf. Doch von denen ist bisher nur einer zurückgekehrt." „Wo ist er?", fragte ich dazwischen.

„In den Häusern der Heilung", erwiderte die Königin, „die Wachen von Osgiliath griffen ihn auf, als er wirres Zeug redend Einlass in die Stadt verlangte. Er faselte von Orkhorden, wilden Wargen und Uruks, die sich in Minas Morgul zusammenrotten würden."

Seufzend erhob sich Aragorn und ging zum Fenster, von welchem man zu den mordorianischen Grenzen blicken konnte. Dunkle Wolken zogen sich dort zusammen. „Erneut versucht das Böse sich von Mordor aus über Mittelerde auszubreiten", sprach er, „dabei hatte ich gedacht, wir hätten die Gefahr gebannt."

Entschlossen drehte er sich um. „Legolas und Gimli haben mir ihre Unterstützung zugesagt", erklärte er, „sie brachen bereits vor etlichen Tagen auf um sich die Gegend um die Totensümpfe anzusehen. Sie versuchen von Nordwesten her einen Weg nach Mordor zu finden. Ich bedauere es sehr, dass Caladúneth zur Zeit in Ithilien weilt. Doch sie wird dort gebraucht. – Tjann Grünauge, ich weiß, dass Ihr Euch nach Eurer Familie sehnt und ich gestatte Euch auch einen Tag, doch ich brauche Euch übermorgen, damit Ihr eine Botschaft an die Herren des Meeres bringt. Ihr kennt Euch in Pelargir und Linhir aus."

Tjann verbarg geschickt seine Enttäuschung und verbeugte sich. „Ich fühle mich geehrte, mein König", sagte er stattdessen. Erwartungsvoll sah ich nun zu Anordil. Ich hatte schon die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, dass er etwas ausbrütete.

„Aragorn, ich denke nicht, dass sich Akhôrahil bereits in Mordor aufhält", sagte er, „zum einen hätte er dann schon längst verstärkt die Grenzen attackiert. Zum anderen scheint es immer noch von Süden her heranzuwogen. Wenn ich die Berichte deiner Heerführer richtig deute, so sind die Angriffe vermehrt an den südlichen Grenzen zu finden. Ich schlage vor, uns einzuschiffen und so weit nach Süden zu fahren, wie möglich, damit wir hinter die Linien kommen."

„Dies hatten wir bereits bedacht, edler Anordil", warf die Königin ein, „ein Schiff ist bereits nach Süden unterwegs." „Außerdem brachte heute in der Morgendämmerung Brethil, einer der Heeresführer von Legolas neueste Kunde aus dem Osten", ergänzte Aragorn, „offenbar scheinen die Haradhrim weit im Osten einen Weg für Akhôrahil zu bereiten, auf dem er sicher nach Mordor gelangen kann."

„Dann müssen wir nach Mordor", unterbrach ich ihn, „selbst wenn dieser Akhôrahil noch nicht dort ist, konzentriert sich alles auf das dunkle Land." Anordil überlegte kurz. Ich spürte, wie es in ihm arbeitete. „Wir werden übermorgen in der Morgendämmerung aufbrechen", sagte er dann entschlossen.

Aragorn nickte zustimmend. „Ich gebe euch Pferde aus meinen Stallungen", sagte er, „wenn ihr den Fluss überquert habt, so wird das Gelände schneefreier. Außerdem beginnt es zu tauen." Zu diesem Schluss gekommen, gingen wir auseinander. Aragorn ließ uns Gästegemächer zuweisen, so dass wir uns ausruhen konnten.

Doch lange ruhten wir nicht. Bereits am nächsten Morgen begannen wir sorgfältig damit unser Marschgepäck zusammen zu stellen. Wir wollten nicht zu viel mitnehmen, aber dennoch genug, dass wir eine Weile ohne jagen zu müssen auskommen konnten. Zudem schloss sich Brethil uns an. Am Vorabend unseres Aufbruchs kam dann auch Luvalaes nach Minas Tirith. Er brachte neue Kunde aus den Hafenstädten, so dass sich Tjann nicht mehr dorthin aufmachen musste. Aufgrund seiner Neuigkeiten wurde die Strategie für die Verteidigung der südlichen Grenzen neu festgelegt.

Dann brachen wir endlich auf. Tapfer stapften die Pferde durch den Schnee. Unsere erste Station war Osgiliath, wo wir mit einer Fähre den Fluss überquerten. Dann hielten wir auf das gewaltige Bergmassiv zu, welches Mordor abgrenzte. Drei Tage benötigten wir, bis wir endlich vor den Überresten des ehemaligen Tores von Mordor standen. Erfreulicherweise ließ der Schnee spürbar nach. Das lag zum einen daran, dass sich der Winter allmählich seinem Ende zuneigte, zum anderen aber auch an der Wärme des Landes. Durch die vulkanische Tätigkeit wies der Boden eine schwache Eigenwärme auf, welche es nicht zuließ, dass sich Schnee breit machen konnte.

Die Landschaft wurde immer noch von den Spuren des vergangenen Krieges geprägt. Durch ein gewaltiges Erdbeben hatte sich ein Teil des vor uns liegenden Landes abgesenkt. Schwarze Felsen ragten drohend auf. Der Abstieg auf die mit Trümmern bedeckte Talsohle war recht mühsam. Vorsichtig folgten wir Anordil. Auf der Talsohle ging es etwas rascher vorwärts. Trotzdem mussten wir vielen Felsstücken ausweichen.

Hier und da suchte sich ein zarter grüner Grashalm einen Weg nach oben. Unzählige Ratten lugten neugierig aus ihren Verstecken. Mich schauderte, doch solange es nur bei den Ratten blieb, sollte es mir nichts ausmachen. Totenstill war es um uns herum. Mir war, als könnte ich den Geruch des vielen Blutes riechen, welches hier vergossen worden war.

Wir rasteten nun nur noch, wenn es unbedingt notwendig wurde. Mit Vorsicht bewegten wir uns durch das dunkle Land. Viele Tage folgten wir den kaum zu erkennenden Pfaden auf die zerstörte Stadt Minas Morgul zu.

Auch an diesem Tag legten wir ein gutes Stück Weg zurück, obwohl die Wege recht schwierig waren. Aber auch hier in Mordor waren überall die Zeichen zu sehen, dass das Land sich erholte. Die grünen Grasflecken sahen reichlich bizarr aus in der grauschwarzen Lavalandschaft. Sie bildeten jedoch eine willkommene Nahrungsquelle für unsere Pferde. Die Bäume am Rand, die ich kahl und verkohlt in Erinnerung hatte, zeigten auch schon die ersten Anzeichen von Leben. An manchen sprossen kleine Knospen und ab und an sah ich sogar den zarten Versuch eines Blattes.

Müde trotteten die Pferde den immer noch aschgrauen Pfad entlang. Sie benötigten dringend eine Pause. Außerdem sollten wir unsere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen erhöhen. Der Schicksalsberg lag bereits vor uns und es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die ehemalige Festung Saurons in unser Sichtfeld kommen würde.

Ich war schon gespannt darauf, was wir dort zu sehen bekommen würden. Schließlich war sie in den letzten Tagen des Ringkrieges zerstört worden. Hatte sich vielleicht wieder jemand dort eingenistet? Wir begegneten zwar keinen Orks, aber trotzdem, oder gerade deshalb, näherten wir uns mit äußerster Vorsicht.

An diesem Abend rasteten wir an einer kleinen Felsgruppe, vor der ein paar neu knospende Bäume standen. Zwischen den Felsen trat Wasser hervor. Erstaunlicherweise schmeckte es sogar recht frisch. Gar nicht abgestanden oder schwefelig, wie so viele andere Quellen in Mordor. Müde legte ich mich nieder. Wir würden bereits kurz nach Mitternacht weiterziehen.

...

_Unser Ritt war voller Gefahren, die wir meisterten. Bis zu jener Nacht. Um schneller voran zu kommen, reisten wir oft auch durch die dunklen Stunden. Die elbischen Augen waren daran gewöhnt. Du vertrautest mir, wie so oft. Unser Weg führte durch unwirtliches Gelände. Schwarze Felsen lagen verstreut. Ich konnte bereits die Andeutung der Morgendämmerung im Osten sehen, als der Angriff unvorbereitet kam. Wir waren zu leichtsinnig! Die Zeiten des Friedens hatten uns unvorsichtig werden lassen. Wie sonst hätten wir die Anzeichen übersehen können. Blind gingen wir in die Falle. Auch wir Elben bemerkten es nicht. _

_Der Feind war uns zahlenmäßig überlegen. Wir kämpften ums schiere Überleben. Als ich dich fallen sah, wurde ich zornig. Allen Warnungen Gandalfs zum Trotz nutzte ich die Magie, die mir gegeben. Nachdem der Feind vernichtet war, eilte ich an deine Seite. Du sahst mich an mit deinen wunderschönen Augen, in denen Tränen standen. Vorsichtig nahm ich dich in die Arme. Mein Herz erstarrte zu Eis, als ich deine Wunden sah. Verzweifelt suchte ich einen Weg das fliehende Leben in dir zu halten. Aber es wurde mir dieses Mal verwehrt. Meine Kraft versagte!_

„_Anordil, mein Leben", flüstertest du. Hustend erbrachst du Blut. „Weine nicht um mich", hörte ich deine süße Stimme, „die Götter werden mich beschützen und den Weg weisen. Meine Familie wartet. Ich sehe sie – dort im Licht. Lasse mich gehen." „Wie kann ich dich gehen lassen?", fragte ich mit tränenerstickter Stimme, „du bist mein Leben. - Meine Sonne, die den Tag erhellt." Ihre Augen suchten die meinen. Sie lächelte, als ihre erkaltende Hand die meine ergriff. _

„_Meine Zeit ist zu Ende", wisperte sie, „ich höre die weißen Möwen, wie sie meinen Namen rufen. – Ich sehe die silberne Küste im Sonnenlicht. – Wir werden ..." Sie bäumte sich auf. Ein Zittern durchlief ihren Körper. In ihren Augen brach sich das fahle Mondlicht, als das Leben aus ihr floh. _

_Stumm vor Schmerz beugte ich mich über dich. Versiegelte ein letztes Mal deinen süßen Mund mit einem Kuss und atmete den letzten Hauch ein, der aus dir entwich. Süß und bitter zugleich schmeckte der Tod auf deinen Lippen. _

_Wie hatte ich nur so leichtsinnig sein können, dich auf diese Reise mitzunehmen!! Hatte ich nicht bemerkt, dass deine Lebensuhr sich dem Ende zuneigte? Wie hatte ich so töricht sein können, zu glauben, ich könnte dich ewig beschützen? Warum nur hatte ich dich nicht gebeten, in Minas Tirith zu bleiben?_

_Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter. Luvalaes stand neben mir. Tränen rannen aus seinen Augen. Voller Trauer erwies er dir die letzte Ehre, als du in meinen Armen einschliefst. Ach, könnte ich nur glauben, dass es nur der Schlaf war! _

_Deine Augen blickten in die Ferne. Kein Leben war mehr in ihnen. Sanft drückte ich deine Lider zu. „Was siehst du am Horizont, meine Sonne?", flüsterte ich tonlos, „siehst du das Schiff, das auf uns wartet? Siehst du die Zeiten, wie sie zu silbernen Glas sich wandeln? – Einst versprach ich dir meine Liebe. – Doch ich gab dir mein Herz. – Ich verspreche dir, wir werden uns wiedersehen in Mandos Hallen." _

Der Schmerz raubte mir meinen Verstand. Ein Stich traf mich ins Herz. Tief hinein und verwundete mich tödlich. Doch meine Zeit war noch nicht gekommen. Ich brachte dich nach Minas Tirith. Dort in der Gruft der Könige bettete ich dich zur Ruhe. Die Königin hielt Totenwache bei dir, denn ich musste zuende bringen, was notwendig war. Bis ins Herz der Haradhrim stießen wir vor. Es gelang uns den Befehlshaber in unsere Gewalt zu bekommen. Danach ging alles sehr schnell. Mit der Hilfe Gandalfs gelang es uns Akhôrahil erneut zu bannen. Die Maia werden nun über ihn Gericht halten.

_Als alles vorüber war, brachte ich dich nach Hause. Hier im lieblichen Tal von Cillien solltest du deinen__ Weg in Mandos Hallen antreten. In Trauer brachten wir dich zurück. Die Kraft des Elbenblutes in dir ließ dich nicht schwinden. Kein Zeichen des Verfalls zeichnete deinen wunderschönen Körper. _

_Und als die Zeit kam, trauerten wir um dich. Mein Haus gab dir die Ehre, die einem toten Elbenkrieger gebührte. Wir feierten für dich das Ritual des Schwindens. Niemand rechnete damit, dass die Valar dir die gleiche Ehre erweisen würden, wie uns Erstgeborenen. Sie gestatteten dir den Übergang in Mandos Hallen. Als ich deinen Körper schwinden sah, brach mein Herz ein weiteres Mal. Mit stummen Tränen folgte mein Blick dem Sternenlicht, das dich geleitete. Dann ging ich an deinen Tisch, um diese Worte nieder zu schreiben. _

_Und doch, obgleich ich dir oft zusah, deine Worte las und sie mir Vergnügen bereiteten, sitze ich nun hier und finde keine Worte. Zahllos sind die Pergamente, die sich nun hier türmen. Sorgfältig von dir beschrieben, sorgfältig von dir gebunden. Nie dachte ich, dass es an mir wäre, deine Worte zu vollenden. Was kann noch geschrieben werden? _

_Dein Weg ist zu Ende, genau wie deine Geschichte. Es gibt nichts mehr hinzuzufügen._

_Die Nacht hat sich herab gesenkt und der Mond sich über dem Wasserfall erhoben. Sein silbernes Licht bricht sich in den winzigen Wellen des Sees. Noch einmal sehe ich mich in deinem Gemach um. Atme den Duft, der von deinen Gewändern ausströmt. Meine Hand fährt über dein Schwert, dass vermeintlich noch die Wärme deiner Hand trägt. Ich sehe dein Antlitz im Spiegel, wie du dein Haar bürstest und es mit der dir eigenen Sorgfalt flichtst. Ich höre das Geräusch, das deine Schritte auf dem Boden verursachen. Dieses kaum wahrnehmbare Rascheln deiner Gewänder, wenn du dich mir nähertest. Ich sehne mich nach deinem Antlitz! _

_Für mich wird es kein Schiff geben, dass mich nach Valinor trägt. Denn ich fühle, wie meine Kraft mich verlässt. Stück für Stück. Ich schwinde in der Sehnsucht nach dir! _

_Nun sitze ich hier, wo du einst gesessen hast und spüre deine Wärme. Meine Hand fährt über die Kante des Tisches, den du berührt hast, vor gar nicht allzulanger Zeit. Ich kann nicht begreifen, was geschah. Doch bald, schon ganz bald, werde ich wieder an deiner Seite sein..._

_Anor nîn, gilgalad nîn._

_Sílannech arad a fuin._

_Ú-reniathach i amar galen._

_Lend lín methant ne môr._

_In gwidh ristennin a i fae narchannen._

_I lach annor ed ardhon gwannen._

_I lach elin gwannen._

_Meleth lin nûr sui aer._

_Gwaedh lin ú-fíreb._

_man cerir aen cerir aen._

_Uich gwennen na 'wannath ah na dhin._

_An uich gwennen na ringyrn ambar hen._

_Boe naid bain gwannathar._

_Boe cuil ban firitha._

_Im naer ceni, padach, dan aen ú-ben harthad._

_Celebren ithil ortha or aer._

_In cîr tolen togi chen na bar._

_A pain prestar na celebren heledh._

_Cenin gail amin aer_

_Estel gwanna ned amar o dúath_

_Estel danna trî dae renth a lû_

_Ú-bedo, sen aen meth._

_Silivren felais canir a iston_

_Adtíratham men._

_Lostach ned ereb ranc nin._

_Man cenich bo tiriw?_

_Amman canir fain maew?_

_Cenin cair, i gol gen ned annûn._

_Daro en bo nin, anor nîn._

_Si meth i lend dollen aen._

_Caedon sí._

_I fuin dôl._

_Losto si, anor nîn a_

_Oltho o 'waith I doll._

_Canir o i balan falas eneth nin._

_Amman ech naer aen?_

_Man carir in nir mi nîf nin?_

_Ned then lû cenithach,_

_echais nin gwannen._

_garon nin tirnen ned ranc nîn,_

_ned lû lostach._

_Cenon in fain maew bo tiriw_

_Canir nin._

_Silivren cîr tollen aen an adab togi nin._

_A pain prestar na celebren heledh._

_Godref in gîr togithar men ned annûn._

_(Meine Sonne, mein Licht der Sterne._

_Du erhelltest Tag und Nacht._

_Nie mehr wirst du über die grünen Lande Mittelerdes ziehen._

_Deine Reise endete in der Dunkelheit._

_Das Band ist durchtrennt und der Geist gebrochen._

_Das Licht der Sonne hat diese Welt verlassen._

_Das Licht der Sterne ist verloschen._

_Unsere Liebe ist tiefer als das Meeres._

_Unser Versprechen ist nicht sterblich._

_Was geschehen soll wird geschehen._

_Du bist nicht mehr gebunden an Vergängnis und Schweigen._

_Weil du nicht mehr gebunden bist an den Kreislauf der Welt._

_Alle Dinge müssen vergehen_

_Und das Leben ist verdammt zum Sterben._

_Ich bin traurig, dass du gehst, aber es ist nicht ohne Hoffnung._

_Ein silberner Mond erhebt sich über dem Meer._

_Die Schiffe sind gekommen dich heimzubringen._

_Und alles wandelt sich zu silbernem Glas._

_Ich sehe ein Licht auf dem Wasser._

_Die Hoffnung vergeht in der Welt von Dunkelheit._

_Hoffnung fällt durch die Schatten der Erinnerung und Zeit._

_Sage nicht, dies ist das Ende._

_Die weißen Strände rufen und ich weiß_

_Wir werden uns wiedersehen._

_Du schläfst nur in meinem Arm._

_Was siehst du am Horizont?_

_Warum rufen die weißen Möwen?_

_Ich sehe das Schiff, das dich in den Westen trägt._

_Warte dort auf mich, meine Sonne._

_Nun ist das Ende der Reise gekommen._

_Ich liege hier._

_Die Nacht kommt._

_Schlafe nun, meine Sonne und_

_Träume von denen die kamen._

_Sie rufen von der entfernten Küste deinen Namen._

_Warum bist du traurig?_

_Was sollen die Tränen in deinem Gesicht?_

_Schon bald wirst du sehen,_

_dass deine Ängste vergehen._

_Ich halte dich sicher in meinen Armen,_

_während du schläfst._

_Ich sehe die weißen Möwen am Horizont._

_Sie rufen mich._

_Weiße Schiffe sind gekommen mich nach Hause zu bringen._

_Und alles wird sich wandeln zu silbernem Glas._

_Zusammen werden die Schiffe uns in den Westen bringen.)_

_I Meth (das Ende)_


	55. Epilog

Epilog 

Der Wind strich durch die Wipfel der Bäume. Die blattreichen Kronen wiegten sich leicht hin und her. Sie überschatteten eine kleine Lichtung, auf der steinerne Stelen ihren Platz hatten. Man sah sie kaum, denn Gras und Moos wucherten hoch. Zwischendrin blühten kleine weiße Blumen, Elanor genannt.

Kaum hörbar traten ein Elb und eine Frau auf die Lichtung. Das Gesicht der Frau war bleich unter ihren langen braunen Haaren, die nur mühsam durch ein Lederband gebändigt waren. Tränen hatten die Augen gerötet.

„Was ist geschehen", fragte die junge Frau mit zitternder Stimme, als sie vor den moosbewachsenen Steinen anhielt. Ihre Finger glitten zärtlich über die Runen. „Anordil suchte den Tod, nachdem Arwen starb", sagte Luvalaes voll Trauer, „es ist jetzt fünf Sonnenläufe her. Doch ich fühle immer noch den Schmerz, der mich durchfuhr, als ich seinen Tod spürte." Stumm sank die Frau zu Boden. Ihre Gewänder waren verschmutzt und zeugten von einer langen Wanderung. Doch ihr Schwert war sauber poliert. Der Griff schimmerte sanft im Schein der untergehenden Sonne.

„Sie war doch noch so jung", schluchzte sie, „und Anordil war so stark. – Was brachte sie zu Fall?" „Ein Vorstoß in das Herz von Mordor", erwiderte Luvalaes düster, „Uruks töteten Arwen. Anordil hatte ihr sein Herz geschenkt, daher schwand seine Kraft. Als er sein Ende fühlte, ging er zu ihrem Gedenkstein. – Ich spürte seinen Tod in der Dämmerung des Morgens. Etwas zerriss das Band zwischen uns. Dann war nur noch Leere in mir."

„Ich wollte, ich hätte sie noch einmal sehen dürfen", kaum hörbar kamen die Worte über ihre Lippen, „ich wollte sie umarmen und ihr Verzeihen. – Es war mir nicht vergönnt." Ihre Stimme kippte. Die Schulterblätter zuckten. Heiße Tränen flossen über ihr schönes Antlitz. „Grämt euch nicht, Fiona, Arwens Tochter", sagte Luvalaes leise, „sie sind glücklich, denn nun sind sie zusammen und nichts kann sie mehr trennen. In den Mandos Hallen werden sie das Ende der Zeiten erwarten, um dann endlich in die Unsterblichen Lande zu segeln. – Eure Tränen ehren die Toten, doch ihr solltet sie nicht in Trauer vergießen."

„Kaum dass ich sie gefunden habe, so entgleitet sie mir", flüsterte Fiona, „ich hatte ihr noch so viel zu sagen und so viel zu berichten." „Sie wird dir zuhören", erwiderte Luvalaes leise, „von Mandos Hallen aus. – Habe Vertrauen."

Zweifelnd blickte Fiona ihn an. „Es war für mich nicht leicht an Belenus zu glauben oder die anderen Götter des keltischen Himmels", sagte sie skeptisch, „doch ich werde versuchen dir zu glauben."

Mit zittrigen Händen legte sie einen gewundenen Kranz aus Blüten und Immergrün auf den schlichten Stein. „Nun komme", forderte Luvalaes sie auf, „Cillien wartet auf dich und die Lande von Mittelerde." Müde erhob sich Fiona und folgte Luvalaes.

Sie hatte noch viel Zeit. Sehr viel Zeit, schließlich war sie gerade erst angekommen und ihr Abenteuer fing erst an.


End file.
